My High School Capriccio
by Kirisa-chan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a normal fifteen-year-old high school student. He has a distant relationship with his sister Naruko, who always treats him rudely. One Day in Spring, he encounters a girl playing the piano on one of his travels to a junkyard and helps her in many ways as he discover that her name is Kaori Miyazono.
1. Pianist and Sister

**MY HIGH SCHOOL CAPRICCIO**

 _(This story has been rewritten & edited in 03/02/2019, there will be some major differences and changes from the old version)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

_ஜஜ_

 **Tittle : My High School Capriccio**

 **Summary : Naruto Namikaze is a normal fifteen-year-old high school student. He has a distant relationship with his sister Naruko, who always treats him rudely. One Day in Spring, he encounters a girl playing the piano on one of his travels to a junkyard and helps her in many ways as he discover that her name is Kaori Miyazono.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Oreimo, SPS and Gakuen Kino story. I also don't own Naruto or any Anime characters that appear in this story. They belong to their own respective authors. Please support the official releases.**

_ஜஜ_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-_ _This fic is a Retelling of Oreimo story with mix of SPS (Sayonara Piano Sonata) & Gakuen Kino story. Naruto and Naruko will replace Kyousuke and Kirino as the protagonists in the story. I also add other Anime characters to replace some of original characters from Oreimo and SPS in the story, such as Mafuyu replaced by Kaori from Kimi Uso and Saori replaced by Rias from DXD. The main theme of this story is about Otaku and Music. If you like the story, please review, tell me if you like or if you don't like something about the story. So thank you for giving this story a chance, and hopefully you will not be disappointed. -_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot."_ ~ John Lennon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

With the windows of the train pushed up by just about five centimeters, the smell of the sea was already drifting in slowly.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and there were no other passengers aboard other than me. There will be a lot of visitors heading down to the beach once it hits the summer holidays. But for now, which was early April, there was still quite some time to go before the beaches were available. Therefore, high school students might be the only ones who would be taking a trip to the beach during spring break — which included me.

The double-carriage train rumbled past a gentle turn. The walls of mountains and bamboo forests suddenly disappeared before my eyes, and my line of vision broadened, along with the increasing smell of the sea. The clusters of rooftops and the copper-rust colored sea were darkened under the gloomy sky.

The train wobbled and stopped at a small station. I grabbed my backpack from the luggage rack. As I walked onto the open platform, I could immediately see a grey band between the dark green mountains on my right.

I have no idea when it all started, but the valley has turned into a huge dumping ground. I don't know if the dumping ground is legal or not but, there are plenty of trucks from all over the place that come here to dispose broken electric appliances or furniture. As time goes by, that place became strangely silent. It was so quiet, it felt as though it was fifteen minutes after the apocalypse of the world — an enclosed space was thus formed. recently I stumbled here by accident after being lost one day, I have secretly named this place The Department Store of Hearts' Desires.

My mother has a weird occupation as a music critic and due to that my house is filled with all sorts of sound systems, records, CDs, musical scores and other related items.

The equipment in our house are tools of the trade, and yet my mother handles them carelessly. She breaks everything — be it the speakers, the turntable or the DVD player. Since there weren't many people who bought toys for me when I was young, I resorted to dismantling the broken equipment, and slowly learned how to repair and assemble them. As of now, it's sort of like a half-hobby to me.

Due to the needs of my hobby, I visit this Department Store of Hearts' Desires next to the beach once every two to three days by making my way down via the wobbling train to collect some useful parts. It feels like I am the only living person left in this world when I walk around the rubbish heap by myself, and that feeling itself is rather pleasant.

However, I was not the only person to visit the dumping ground that day.

As I walked through the forest and made my way towards the valley, I saw a mountain made up of abandoned fridges and scrapped cars that were exposed to rain and shine. Surprisingly, I also heard the sound of a piano.

I originally thought I was hearing things, but as I stepped out of the forest and took a look at the heap of rubbish right before my eyes, I realized I wasn't just hearing the sound of a piano. The low chords of the bassoon were like the surface of the calm seas and the sounds of the clarinet came to me soon after.

I had no idea what the song was, but I have heard of it before. It's probably a piano concerto from nineteenth century France. But why could I hear it here?

I climbed up the roof of a derelict car, and began scaling up the rubbish heap. The melody of the piano turned into that of a march. I originally thought the sound of the piano came from a radio which still had some power left in it, but that thought vanished within seconds. The depth of the sound was not the same, it was definitely the sound of a piano played live.

I looked at the basin after I reached the peak of the heaps, and the sight which greeted me was so shocking it made me hold my breath.

A large grand piano was buried amid the cupboards and broken beds. Its lid was giving off a black glow, as though it was doused with water, and it expanded outwards like the wings of a bird. On the other side of the piano, was a bunch of yellow hair that swayed along with the exquisite sounds of the instrument.

It's a girl. That girl was sitting in front of the slanted keyboard, with her gaze fixed on her hands, and her long eyelashes slightly drawn back. Those penetrating and exquisite sounds played by her were like the raindrops of late winter, bouncing out drop by drop from within the piano.

I somehow recognized her face. Her stern and pale white face was something that was out of this world, and she was so beautiful that I could not shift my sight away from her.

I've seen her somewhere before, but… why is that? I couldn't remember her name. As for the piece she was playing, I couldn't recall it either. There should be no one else around here either, so I should only be hearing the sounds from the piano as well as the gushes of waves that were filtered through the forest, so why? Why could I hear the sound of an orchestra?

I suddenly noticed that the piano beneath me was giving off a tremble and a slight sound whenever she played the low notes with force. Not just that, the bicycle that was buried within the rubble over there, the rusted metal container, the broken LCD screens, everything — they were all resonating along with the piano.

The rubbish buried in the valley was singing. But those echoes stirred my memories of the orchestra that accompanied this tune. It's just my auditory hallucination, but it felt way too real. I do know that piece of music somehow, but what exactly was it? Why… did it touch my heart so much?

The allegro march was like a flurry of footsteps that flowed into the expansive estuary before dawn, which was the music at adagio. Countless tiny bubbles of notes flowed upwards from the depths of the sea onto the surface, and gradually spread outwards. Then, the sounds of the orchestra rang from afar again, and this time it should continue on steadily, But the music suddenly stopped.

I held my breath, and looked downwards at the piano, while being stuck to the peak of the rubbish heap like a barnacle.

The girl stopped playing the piano, and was looking at me with an extremely stern look. The hallucinated orchestra, the reverberation of the piano and even the sounds of the winds rustling through the trees — it had all disappeared, leading me to think for an instant that the apocalypse had really came.

"… How long have you been standing there?"

She spoke. Her voice was clear like the shattering of a wine glass on the floor. She was angry. I lost my footing, and slipped from the fridge that I was standing on.

"I am asking you, how long have you been standing there?"

"Huh, well…"

I was finally able to breathe after squeezing my voice out.

"P-Probably during the cadenza."

"The cadenza at the beginning?"

She sprang upwards, and her soft blond hair fell down from her shoulders. It was only then when I realized she was wearing a white one piece dress.

"So you've been listening since the beginning?"

I couldn't help it, alright! What did you want me to do then? Do an Indian dance while yelling my lungs off for you to see? As I looked at her red face and her fluttering hair, I slowly regained my composure. I did nothing wrong, it was just that someone had arrived earlier than I did, right?

"Sicko! Pervert!"

"No, hold on! Why must I be charged under those accusations?"

"To think you actually stalked me all the way out here!"

"Stalk? Oi! I am just here to visit!"

The instant she slammed the key lid of the piano, there was something that resonated along with it. Then, the fridge that I was standing on gave a violent tremble. It tilted slightly, and I slid down along with it.

"Whoaaaaa!"

I rolled away from the tilted fridge and the hood of the derelict car, towards the bottom of the basin where the piano was. My shoulders crashed into the leg of the piano.

"Ouch!"

Just as I was about to stand up, I realized that her face was right before mine, and her gray-blue eyes were gazing at me intently. I was shocked, and was unable to move. I could only stare at those lips of hers, which were gently quivering like the petals of camellia.

"Why are you here if you are not stalking me?"

She knitted her brows. The mysterious magical powers that were binding me seemed to have weakened a little. I finally managed to regain control of myself, and scooted backwards while still sitting on the ground.

"I am here just to visit this place, I do come here recentlly. It's not like I am stalking you."

"… Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

Then again, did this girl know that she may be stalked by someone?

"In any case, leave here immediately, and tell no one about my presence here. You are to remove the memories of the tune you had just heard from your mind as well."

"How is that possible!"

"You definitely. Cannot. Tell!"

Her eyes were shimmering with tears, as though the stars were falling from the sky. Having witnessed that, I could no longer say anything else.

"I understand, I'll just scram, alright?"

I heaved my backpack onto my shoulders, and began climbing up the rubbish heap. Then cranking sounds of a machine suddenly came from behind me, and what followed were her screams of "Ah! Ya!". As I turned my head to take a look, I noticed a palm-sized tape recorder on the piano, and it was giving off a strange sound.

Could it be that she was actually recording this entire time? The tape inside seemed to be spinning back and forth. I couldn't bear seeing that worried look on her face as she grabbed onto the tape recorder any longer. I walked over and pressed the switch of the recorder.

"… Is … Is it broken?"

She asked with a voice that was close to tears, as she carefully lifted up the tape recorder and cupped it like an egg that was close to hatching.

"Ah, don't do that. You can't just pry open the recorder like that."

She hurriedly stopped herself from attempting to open the cover. I placed my backpack onto the piano, and took out a screwdriver. Her eyes widened as she saw that.

"… Are you dismantling it?"

"No worries, I'll repair it carefully."

As I took the recorder from her hands, I realized that it was no ordinary recorder, but a double-track recorder and player. Not only can it play the A and B sides of the tape simultaneously, it can record on them separately as well. However, the labels on the recorder were printed with a language that I have never seen before, and it was obviously not English.

"What language is this?"

"Hungarian," she replied softly. European goods huh. Can I repair this?

As I unscrewed the screws and removed the outer casing, what appeared before me was an interior made with parts that I was familiar with. International standards are really useful.

"Can it… be repaired?"

"Probably."

I lowered the lid of the piano to use it as a worktable, and slowly began to disassemble the recorder. Just as I thought, the magnetic tape was pulled out of its cassette. It was spewed out and clustered into a bunch, just like how sea cucumbers spew out their organs, so it took me quite some effort to remove the cassette.

"… Hey, is this tape recorder defective to begin with?"

"Eh? Ah, mmm… the tape will not stop spinning even if it reaches the end, so it will get even more entangled if you don't press the stop button."

I see, the automatic stopping device was already faulty.

"I-It's because of your sudden appearance, that caused me to forget to press it."

So it's my fault again? Just buy a new one already.

"Is this important to you?"

Since she was still using it despite it being faulty.

"Eh?" She looked at me in surprise, then lowered her head and said, "Mmm."

I dug for parts from the rubbish heap, and finally completed the surgery of the recorder after finding the required parts. The tape recorder will no longer go out of control, whether it is rewinding the tape, or fast-forwarding.

"And it's done."

"Eh… ah, mmm."

Her face showed an expression of disbelief. I was about to press the play button to confirm if the recorder was working normally, but she suddenly snatched the recorder away from me.

"Y-You are not allowed to listen."

She tweaked the volume to its smallest, then pressed the play button to confirm if it was working properly.

"… T-Thanks."

She hugged the tape recorder tightly, and thanked me with a tiny voice while hanging her head downwards, with her face flushed red. For some unknown reason, I felt embarrassed as well, so I turned away and nodded.

As we exchanged our glances, her face became red again, so she hurriedly turned her face away. As I stared at her side profile, there was a sudden impulse to bombard her with multiple questions.

Why are you here? Or rather… who are you? What was the title of the piece that you were playing? And also, I wanted to listen to what she had recorded, you know? Perhaps that orchestra which I had heard wasn't actually my hallucination? I thought of all those things, but she would probably get angry again if I was to actually ask her those questions.

She placed the recorder back onto the piano, then sat on a cupboard as a substitute for a chair and looked at her feet. I wanted to continue talking with her, but the atmosphere was no longer right, and I could not find an opportunity to speak.

Forget it, it felt like she was finding me troublesome anyway. I'll just head home for the day.

I probably won't be meeting her again the next time I come here, right? Or perhaps she came here because there is no piano in her house? I thought of all those things while preparing myself to climb up the rubbish heap. Just then, her voice came from behind me, "Hey…"

I turned my head. She was fidgeting next to the piano. She didn't look angry this time round, but rather, she was blushing due to embarrassment.

"D-Do you live nearby?"

I tilted my head. "Nope. Takes about four hours to get here by train."

"Then are you heading to the station now?"

She instantly showed an expression of relief the moment I nodded my head. She slung the recorder next to her waist, and began to scale the slope created by the huge rubbish by following behind me.

"Are you going back? Then I can just stay here, right?"

"You can't! Just move, go on!"

What's with that…

I maneuvered past the bumpy heaps of rubbish unhappily, and slowly walked back towards the forest next to the valley. She kept complaining about how her feet hurt and how she was about to fall, but she still followed me all the way.

"Look…"

I turned around and called out to her. She was startled, and fidgeted about three meters behind me.

"W-What?"

"Could it be that you have forgotten your way back?"

Since her skin is a lot fairer than those of a typical Japanese person, it was really obvious when she blushed. Though she shook her head furiously, it seemed like I had hit the spot. I couldn't help but give a sigh, "Well, I was lost the first time I came here as well."

One single step in the wrong direction while on the path from the seaside to the station is all it takes for one to get lost.

"It's not my first time. I've probably been here three times already."

"So you still can't remember the route despite coming here three times…"

"I've already said that's not how it is!"

"Why don't you go back by yourself then."

"Uh…"

She gritted her teeth and glared at me. I had no choice but to cease arguing with her, and walked out of the forest quietly. While on our way, I saw a purple colored truck passing by us, it's probably there to dump some thrash. The forest regained its deep silence as the truck went further away. The faint sounds of the truck, together with the sounds caused by the rubbing of tree branches, made me recall the rich ensemble of the piano concerto.

That was indeed a stunning experience that made me breathless. However, that miracle probably wouldn't have happened if this girl didn't play the piano at such a special place. I stole glances at her as I walked on ahead. Then again, where exactly did I see her before? Could she be a forgotten friend of mine? Why else would she be so brazenly willful in front of me? That couldn't be, right? If I knew a girl who left such a deep impression on me, I would not have forgotten her.

After walking to the small town between the mountains and the sea that is filled with plenty of ramps and slopes, the cluster of houses suddenly came into sight along with the train station. Almost all of the decorative lights on the archway of the shopping street were no longer lit up, while the four story high building, which is a relic from the Shouwa era, had a Glico advertisement board on its roof. How very nostalgic.

To the left, a sign with the JR logo as well as the station's name was hanging from the top of what looks like a prefab house. Aside from both of us, and a few stray cats that were scrounging for leftovers, there were no other moving things at the entrance of the soba shop.

"Here we are."

"I can see that." That was all she said, before she rushed to the entrance of the station.

I stood blankly at my spot, and considered what I should do next, but I could not even call out her name. Couldn't help it. That was the first time I met her, and she asked me to forget all about her as well.

I should just head back to collect some junk. I turned away from her, and just as I was about to leave, someone spoke, "Hey you." The voice belonged to a middle-aged policeman, who was walking out of the small police station opposite to the bus rotary.

Seemed like I was not the one he was referring to though. She was petrified, and timidly turned around. The policeman went up and asked, "Eh, ain't you Miss Kaori Miyazono?"

"… Eh? Umm, well…" Her face was ghostly white from the shock.

"Ahh, I'm right. Even your clothes fit the description. Miss Kaori, your family's looking for you, right? Seems like you came somewhere around here the last time you ran away from home as well. In any case, follow me. I'll contact your family members."

A runaway girl huh? Seemed to be a repeat offender too, so it's best that I do not associate myself with her. Just as I resumed walking and went past the policeman, I could feel her staring at me, requesting for my help. Damn, I still noticed it in the end.

It was as though her earnest and teary gaze was saying 'I'll hate you for life if you don't help me' Stop it, me. Ignore her. But it was all too late. I'm not fit to be a human being should I choose to walk away silently after seeing that gaze of hers.

"Hey!"

Looking at the sweat-drenched back of the policeman, I spoke. He was about to take the girl back to the police station, and the expression on his face as he turned around seemed to be suggesting that he had only noticed my presence just now.

"I think you have mistaken her for someone else. You see, this girl is my friend."

"Huh?"

The policeman's expression became funny, as though he had accidentally chewed on a snail or something.

"Hey, let's go quickly. We'll have to wait for a long time if we miss the incoming train."

"Ah, uh… mmm."

She scooted away from the policeman as I gave him a nod, and together we briskly walked towards the train station. I didn't know if he understood what I had just said, but there's no point in sticking around either.

After purchasing the ticket and passing through the gates, we sneaked a peek at the direction of the bus rotary.

"Will that work… you'll play along with me if the policeman catches on to us, right?"

"I, I…" the girl held onto her ticket, and shifted her sight away from my face. "I didn't ask for your help and I'm not your friend!"

"Fine, I'll just get the policeman then. It's not good to lie."

The girl's face turned red, and she didn't speak a word. However, she slapped my back repeatedly.

"Dammit… stop hitting me already! The next time you run away from home, choose a location where your parents won't find you!"

"That's not it! Things are not like what you think…"

So it seems like I was the one acting like a busybody. It couldn't be that she was actually hating me? Hey, I offered her help!

She suppressed her anger, and shot a glare at me, then walked towards the platform that is linked to the Kudari line. The opposite direction as me huh. I was slightly relieved, but felt a small sense of pity at the same time.

Just then, the station played a tune that signifies the arrival of the train. It's a very familiar tune — Mozart's Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman".

"Ah…"

The bulb in my head lit up all of a sudden. I got it! I remembered who she is. Yeah, didn't the police officer say earlier that her family's name is Miyazono?

"Kaori… Miyazono?"

She was about to take the second step up the stairs, but she was so surprised she stopped in her tracks. As she turned around, her fair face was dyed red, and her pair of eyes were like the dark cloudy skies prior to a thunderous downpour.

No wonder I found her familiar, I had seen her on CD covers before, as well as on TV. She's the Pianist prodigy who became the youngest winner of the International Piano Competition held in Eastern Europe, at just the young age of twelve. Her debut was met with a full house of applause as well. Kaori Miyazono.

This mysterious lady had released quite a number of albums two and a half years ago, but she disappeared from the music scene at the age of fifteen. And now, this mysterious figure was right in front of me, grabbing onto the handrail with an expression close to crying.

"You… know me?"

Her stuttering voice was nearly drowned by the railway crossing, but I still nodded my head slightly. Not only do I know her, I could even remember all the titles of the songs that she had released.

"Yeah, I do. That's because I have all your CDs, and—"

"— Forget it all!"

"Eh?"

"Just, forget everything!"

I wanted to say something, but I could only see her running up the stairs, her blond hair fluttering behind her. Just then, the _ding ding ding_ sounds made during the lowering of barriers of the crossing came to my ears. For a while, all I did was stand in one spot in a dazed state.

"Hey!" A human voice rang from my side. I turned my head, and saw a white silhouette on the platform opposite of me. We exchanged glances for a moment, and then she, Kaori Miyazono, swung her hands and threw something over.

A red object flew over the tracks. I extended my hands in an attempt to catch it. It was a can of cola. The train drove in between us.

She stepped onto the train, and it left the station after closing its doors, leaving me all by myself on the platform. The coke she gived me still cold, so she probably bought it from the vending machine over there. Could she actually be treating this as a sort of thank you gift?

I've heard all her CDs, her works are the only ones that I will not get tired of listening to. In fact, even the track order has left a deep impression on me. I enjoyed seeking those unintentional glimpses of warm pulses amid that clear, steady and inanimate melody.

Then I thought about the piece she played at the dumping ground, that piece should not be in any of her CDs, right? If I had heard of it from the CDs, then I would have definitely remembered it. What exactly did she face and encounter? She's not someone to play such a depressing tune. Her last words kept reverberating in my ears, 'Just, forget everything!'

I grabbed onto the cola, and sat on a bench. That intriguing piano concerto and her voice echoed in my head, until my train arrived. That was what happened to me during the spring break before school begin, that unbelievable coincidence.

When I returned home, I continuously played the Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman" recorded by Kaori in her CD. As I listened to it, I recalled the incidents of that day, and couldn't help but wonder if everything was just a dream. That's because there was no way those junk could resonate to a piano, and it's also impossible for them to give off the sound of an orchestra.

The only evidence that could prove the reality of everything was the cola she gave me, which exploded on my face the instant I pulled open the tab. Dammit, you really can't shake or throw carbonated drinks.

After wiping my face clean with a piece of cloth, it felt like the only remaining sense of reality was gone as well.

Even if she didn't want me to forget all that, I would have probably done so anyway. I am a busy man, and I can't even remember the dreams I had two days ago. At that time, I obviously had no idea that I'll reunite with Kaori again under those situations.

 **.**

 **_ஜ1ஜ_**

 **.**

When I returned home from school, my little sister was on her phone in the living room.

My sister's name is Naruko Namikaze. Thirteen years old. Her hair is bright yellow, same as mine, and both ears are pierced. Her long fingernails are manicured to a glossy shine. Her face is attractive enough to turn heads just by itself, but she always makes sure to carefully apply her makeup. She carries herself with an air of maturity almost unseen in junior high school age. Her frame is tall and slender, but her figure is undoubtedly filled out in all the right places.

If only she also had a knack for singing, she could have easily been a popular idol with the female crowd. I'm not just saying this because I'm her brother. My sister is truly refined. It's also not as if I want to portray her as the perfect sister. My male friends often tell me they're jealous of me for having such a sister, and while I can understand where they're coming from, I really wish they wouldn't joke around like that.

Honestly, I wonder if other people with sisters might understand my position. In reality, though, my sister isn't that great. Well, at least to me she isn't.

Take this as an example: in a typical junior high school class, there are usually a few closely knit groups of friends. Within those groups, one group stands out as the most outstanding. This is the group with lots of remarkable characters — the popular student who gets along with everyone, the genius who's also quite handsome, and the incredibly cute girl, among others.

Even within that outstanding group, one girl still stands out as the most refined, and that girl is my sister. She's the kind of person who lives in a different world, who you always hesitate before talking to, after all, she won't really be interested in what you're saying, right? She is the so-called "highest level girl." People might think that this sounds like a good thing, but she's the kind of girl who doesn't pair well with the average guy. Now, imagine being related to that kind of girl.

"I'm home." I decided to go for a rather polite greeting, but not only did she not respond, she didn't even glance in my direction.

Donning her sailor fuku uniform, Naruko was sunk into the sofa, her legs crossed under her very short skirt. She was on her phone with an amused expression, chuckling occasionally.

"What? Seriously? Why'd he do that? Ahaha, what an idiot."

The true idiot is me, for trying to talk to you! Cursing mentally, I looked inside the refrigerator. I found a bottle of cola, and pouring it into a glass, I downed it in a single gulp. Feeling refreshed, I left the room.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh… alright. Let me change and I'll go right away."

It's already getting so late, but she's still going off somewhere? Well, in any case, it doesn't concern me. My heart murmuring, I went up the stairs. My home consists of a single house built with two stories. My family includes my sister and me, along with both our parents for a total of four people. We're a reasonably well off and wholly unremarkable household. My room and my sister's room are both on the second floor.

After relaxing in my room for a few minutes I went back downstairs. Before starting to study, I wanted to use the restroom. Incidentally, when I go down the stairs into the entryway, on my left hand side there is a door to the living room.

"Ah." Near the entrance, I bumped into my sister, who had also changed out of her uniform. There had always been a blind spot here in our house, so it wasn't unusual to bump into people here.

My left shoulder lightly crashed into Naruko's chest. The impact itself was not very impressive, but in that instant my sister let go of her bag and its contents spilled onto the floor.

"Sorry, Naruko." After my simple apology, I tried to reach down to the various cosmetic products that had spilled onto the floor, but… when she saw what I was doing, Naruko quickly swept my hand away with her open palm.

"Wha —" Looking back up, I was left speechless by the sharp glare I found waiting for me.

Naruko began to speak. "… It's okay. Don't touch it." Only saying that much, she began to quietly gather her spilled belongings by herself.

Whoa… she gave me a bad feeling there… is it that bad if I touch the stuff she was holding? I looked silently down at my sister as she expressionlessly picked up her things.

"…"

An awkward tension filled the entryway. My sister turned her back on me, and hurriedly put on her shoes.

"… I'm off, see you later." She muttered this like it was an annoying formality, and shut the front door with a _bang_. There you have it. This is what my relationship with my sister has become. Well, it's not like I was offended or anything.

"… Dammit. Since when has it been like this?" I had the feeling that, even for her, there was once a time when it wasn't like this at all. Well, whatever. Whatever. It's a bit irritating, but whatever.

After taking a piss and washing my hands, I dove straight into the sofa in our living room. Picking up one of my Dragon Ball manga scattered about, I lay on my back with my legs crossed.

"…"

Wasn't I supposed to start studying? Lying down like that, flipping through and staring intently at the pictures of Goku fight with Frieza, my mood was filled with an extreme emptiness.

"This isn't the time to be doing this!" My brain was yelling at me, but my extreme sluggishness prevented me from listening to reason.

Ahh… dammit. I really don't want to study. This type of emptiness is probably pretty common for us high school students. Shaking my head like a dog that had its face splashed with water, I finally rose to my feet. Leaving the living room and entering the hallway, I spotted a strange-looking thing.

"Huh?" It was lying behind the shoebox in our entryway. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could see half of a white thin case in the gap between the shoebox and the wall. Well honestly, my curiosity was just another way to procrastinate. As "I don't want to study, I don't want to study," repeats in my head, my brain is constantly trying to find a reason to keep me from studying.

Even if doing something like just picking up this strange object only really takes a few seconds. It's really all the fault of the lazy haze I'm in right now. I dragged out the object from behind the shoebox.

"What the hell is this?" I said, startled. It was definitely not something that I would expect to find in this house. This is… well… what? I held the case between my fingers and took a good look at it, but I still wasn't sure what it was.

It was definitely a DVD case. I knew that much. I've seen these types of cases often at video rental stores… well also, "DVD" was clearly written on the case. But, the contents of that case I could make neither heads nor tails of.

I'm sure my facial expression right then was one of puzzled suspicion. On the DVD cover, there was an outrageous drawing of a girl with pink hair. A drawing of a cute girl who looked like she was in elementary school.

"There so much pink in this girl…" I muttered to myself calmly, continuing to inspect the case like some detective examining evidence. It wasn't just the character; the entire DVD package had plenty of white and pink. Well, that much is fine. But the problem is…

"What's with this get up?" This small girl was wrapped in a pink costume. She wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles at the hem of the dress is a heart shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color.

She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels. In the upper half of the package, what was probably the title was written in a very round font.

"Puella… Magi, Madoka… Magi, ca? First time… limited edition? What's this?" I could go on and on picking out small details, but in short, this was obviously an Magical Girl anime. I might have been initially confused because I hadn't seen something like this in a long time.

"Then… why is something like this here?" I held this "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" thing with both hands and stood still in the entryway. Suddenly, the front door to the house swiftly opened right in front of me.

"I'm home… what's wrong Naruto? Why are you rolled up like that in the entryway?"

"D-Don't worry about it, Mom. I just wanted a change of pace."

Too close! I thought my social life was going down the toilet! But she wasn't mistaken. The instant the door opened, I fell to the floor and rolled up, hiding what I was holding. _Phew_ … I made it just in time, didn't I? Although I don't know the culprit, maybe this was a trap set for me. If someone witnessed me holding something like this, I would be the laughingstock of the family. I could already imagine Naruko's disdainful stare, as if she was looking at a pile of garbage.

Mom, holding a few bags of groceries, looked down at me sympathetically. "You know, I heard from one of the neighbors. Mental counseling for students is pretty popular nowadays."

"W-Wait. Don't be rash. I'm not insane. It's just… today I studied a bit too much, I guess."

"What a lie. There's no way you would stress yourself out so much over studying, is there?"

Ah, even my mother is saying such things to me. Have more confidence in your own son, will you?

"It's not like that. My grades are plenty decent, you know?"

"But that's because of Karin-chan, right? Having such a talented cousin tutoring you, how exactly can you be patting yourself on the back like that? When have you ever liked studying by yourself?"

"…"

Dammit, she hit the bulls-eye with that one, and I couldn't respond. After all, up to five minutes ago I was lounging around reading manga. Crawling along the floor like a worm, I hid "Madoka" underneath my shirt and tried to escape from that place. Behind my retreating back, my mother called out.

"Naruto? I don't mind that much, but in the future, please try not to read your ero books in the entryway."

Dammit, how depressing. Then again, it's to be expected that Mom would guess such things by how strangely I was acting. After all, she had once cleaned my room and accidentally unearthed my secret Icha-Icha collection.

But this time, the thing I was hiding did not have such kind of meaning. Carefully letting my mother walk past, I held the DVD to my chest like a rugby player would hold a ball, and ran up the stairs. Flying into my room, I shut the door, and finally let out a sigh.

" _Phew_ …" I slowly took the article out from underneath my shirt, and held it carefully in my right hand. Using my left hand, I wiped the cold sweat off my face.

Mission complete. Really, though, I'm used to doing things like this. I won't go into the reasons, but I believe that any healthy high school student would be able to sympathize.

"… I ended bringing it up here, didn't I?" Squinting at this "Madoka" thing in my hands, I grumbled.

Well, it can't be helped. If, in the middle of my excuses for not studying, I had suddenly gone "Hey, here's this thing I've also been hiding from you," then I'm sure that would have attracted unwanted interest. My examination studying time having been cut short by such unavoidable circumstances, I began my inspection of the thing in earnest.

My room is six tatami large. There's a bed and a desk. Reference books, Manga, CD, music magazine and etc are stored on my bookshelves. And I also have a closet. My carpet was colored orange, and my window curtains were blue. In my room wall, there some posters of FC Barcelona and The Beatle sticked on it.

Other than that, there a small mini-computer, CD Player, Radio, and audio system. Also, I had already pretty much given up hiding my ero books, so they were being stored in cardboard boxes under my bed. I had once begged my mother, kowtowing to her on the floor, to never clean under my bed. But, I have no reason to believe that she would honor such an agreement, and even if she were checking my collection every so often, I had no way of knowing.

Ugh, I don't even want to think about it! My pride really wouldn't be able to handle that. But at least my collection was not that risqué, so that even if my parents discovered my books this wouldn't lead to a family crisis. That's the best defense plan as far as I can tell.

I wonder how people without their own private room try to hide things like this… but, in any case, I've never really thought of anything but leaving my door open. I guess it would be pretty spoiled of me, to be troubled by not having a lock on my door. For a few seconds, I mulled over these thoughts. Then, I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. I took the DVD case in one hand, and rested my chin in the other hand.

"The more I look at it, the more out of place this thing seems…"

Bathed in the light of a fluorescent lamp, Madoka's smile sparkled as she raised her majestic bow.

"Hm…" Well then… who exactly does this belong to?

In turn, I went through all the other people in the Namikaze household. As I thought, there was nobody who I would expect to own such a thing as this "Madoka Magica." And, I don't remember ever seeing this DVD being played on the television in our living room.

So… what do I make of this? Why was something like this lying there? While I continued my musings, I opened up the case with a click.

"Wha-!?" I was more puzzled than ever. Much more intensely puzzled than when I had been just looking at the cover. In short, there was no "Madoka" DVD inside the DVD case. In its place, there was some other DVD.

… I guess this kind of stuff happens a lot. For example, after listening to CDs on my CD Player, putting each CD back into their matching case is such a bother that I often end up shuffling them around. But then, I soon have no idea what CD is in which case, and chaos ensues. This is probably what the owner of the "Madoka" DVD did; the owner probably put in the DVD, not really caring whether it was the right DVD or not.

Ahh, I understand now. This stuff happens often, after all. But… uhh… why is the title of this DVD "Loving my Little Sister" ? What the hell are you trying to get someone to do? And what's with this quaint little "R-18" label?

"C-Calm down!" Beads of cold sweat gathered on my forehead, and my breathing became ragged.

This was bad. This was really bad. I thought about what could have happened in that little scene back there with my mother if she had found this. If I was discovered with this, I would probably have to kill myself. Is this really some sort of trick someone's trying to play on me? I might not deal with this kind of thing often, but my instincts were letting off loud warning bells in my head. What was this dark aura emitting from this title!?

Even without the R18 label, the title itself is plenty! The more I thought about it, the more I knew that this was something I definitely could not continue to hold onto…

"Naruto… are you studying properly?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Giving out an agonizing cry, I dove under my futon. Peeking out towards the door, I saw my Mom looking dumbfounded at my strange behavior.

"… Sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"Don't worry about it Mom. It was just speaking practice… but please, please knock next time."

"Alright, sorry. I'll be sure to do that from now on." With a forced smile and a knowing expression, Mom left and shut the door.

No good… it's a good thing I managed to hide this thing at the last second, but Mom definitely has the wrong idea now… dammit. Today has been such a terrible day… and all the blame is on this thing.

Still under my futon covers, I stared at the puzzling DVD case. "Dammit…" At this rate, I have to find the owner; I won't be able to live in peace until I do that.

I burned with angry determination to find the culprit. But… there's too much I don't know. That is, there's too much I don't know about the owner of this bizarre DVD.

The owner of this "Madoka" case, in which there was this very suspiciously titled "Loving my Little Sister" thing. If I had to make a prediction, I'd probably guess that whoever owned "Madoka" was the same person who owned "Loving my Little Sister."

And, considering I discovered this article behind our family's shoebox, there was a high probability that the owner was someone in my family — either me, my sister, my mother, or my father. Of course, it's not as if outside people never went in and out of our house, so I can't completely reject the possibility that someone outside our family is the owner.

But seriously… who would deliberately come to our house and drop "Loving my Little Sister" in a "Madoka" case behind our shoebox? I can't even imagine how that would happen.

Well, for the time being, I feel it would be useless to consider the possibility of an outside owner. For now, let's try to wring the identity of the culprit out from inside the family.

Me, my sister, my mother, and my father… out of these four people, one is supposedly the culprit. Objectively speaking, which one is the most suspicious…? "Madoka" and "Loving my Little Sister (18+)," who would be the most likely owner of these things…?

"Well, the answer would be me, and that's annoying." No, no, no. Of course it's not me! But certainly, I guess that I would be the most likely suspect. Man, saying that about myself makes me kind of sad.

But that thing obviously isn't mine. Because I really am not that interested in anime. There are a few people in my class who would talk about anime, but we're rarely talked about it. But, I mean, I could say the same for all the other members of my family… concluding that, I held my head under my arms, troubled.

Ok. Well, it can't be my mother, right? And I don't think my father also. Plus, just to imagine seeing that man merrily watching anime gives me the chills. And my sister… well, she was the first one I had excluded. About five years ago, she may have watched stuff like anime, but lately she's only been into mainstream dramas and music programs, right? Such childish anime is definitely quite far from Naruko's hobbies and interests. No matter what, I can't possibly imagine her going so far as buying this "Madoka" DVD and then watching it.

And, as for "Loving my Little Sister," even thinking she would do that would be repulsive. So, could it possibly be Naruko? The modern-day junior high school girl? Just today even, there's no mistaking that she went out to hang out with her friends…

"I give up. I'm beyond stumped." My ship of reason had finally run aground. As I thought, the culprit couldn't be in my family, but if I expand the sphere of suspicion to include people outside of the household, there would be so many people to consider that I would surely make no progress. This is useless. I guess I really am not cut out to be a detective.

Well then, what now? This is so annoying… maybe I should just give up? No… as I thought, I can't erase this from my mind. I will definitely find the person responsible. It was strange, but I had become unusually determined. The usual me would have stopped this investigation right now, and then would have taken a nap until dinner. And, if I had done that, the peaceful life that I had before now would have continued. But, that didn't happen.

With purpose, I had decided not to give up the search. Of course, at this point I didn't know why I felt this way, but for better or for worse, I was determined now to be the decider of my own fate. In this case, I decided to go and tread on a huge landmine.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ2** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In my house, dinner happened at seven o'clock sharp. This was because my father always came home from work around that time. If you weren't at the dinner table at seven, then you weren't going to be eating dinner there at all that day, that's my mother rule, she was really strict. It was six forty-five. Scratching my head, I left my room and went down the stairs. But, I suddenly stopped mid-descent. Right beneath my eyes, I saw the figure of Naruko around the entryway.

Ah, so she came back. Now that I think about it, Naruko's curfew was 6:30PM. Setting aside whether that time was too early or too late, it seemed that she honored her curfew. Today, Naruko had on a black and orange striped T-shirt, as well as a black something that looked like a mix between shorts and a skirt. I don't really know, but it looked like something of the Sesi brand. If she were called a fashion model, then everyone would probably believe it.

… Pretty cute, isn't she? But I didn't really want to approach her. Because she seemed to dislike me, it was probably best that we keep our distance from each other. But no matter how often I repeated that to myself, it wasn't like we could stop being siblings. I just have to deal with it, I guess. So I waited there on the stairs for her to go to the dinner.

"… Hm?" But this was quite weird. The living room door was right next to her, but she did not head towards the living room, and instead just stood in the entryway looking dazed.

What exactly is she doing? Well, I didn't want to look like an idiot just standing there, so I descended the rest of the stairs. I stood in front of the living room door, my hand on the knob.

"…"

Suddenly, I turned my head.

"… Naruko, Something wrong?"

"… Huh?"

Whoa, what an intense stare.

… Dammit. Knowing this type of thing would happen, why did I have to open my mouth? Am I an idiot?

"Tch. It's nothing." Clicking my tongue, I turned the living room door knob forcefully.

On the dining room table was tonight's dinner of curry and miso soup. This room where we gathered to have our meals functioned as a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen, so it had no dividers and was very spacious. My sister and I sat down in empty seats, directly across from Mom and Dad. The newscaster on the television chattered away about overseas exports as well as other current events.

Dad sipped his miso soup silently. After taking a bath, he had changed into casual clothes. Dad was a police detective. On the other side, Mom was chewing some pickled vegetables. From her appearances, Mom looked like a 20 years old woman despite her age who's already in 40s.

My sister was very silent. In this family, my sister was fundamentally unsociable. Silently eating her meal like that, I thought she really looked like dad. Especially with her sharp glare… incidentally, I've been told that I take more after my mother.

My family's dining room was also a typical, normal family table, and for that I was grateful. Eating my curry silently, I looked for an opening to enact my plan. It was, of course, a plan to identify the owner of the DVD.

… Although, it isn't as complicated as I make it sound. It was a simple plan with no twists and turns.

In a word, because pure logic would not get me anywhere at that point, now that all the suspects were gathered in one place, I could fish for the culprit a bit. And then, there was the opportunity I was looking for.

Draining my clam miso soup, I spoke to no-one in particular. "I'm going to the convenience store after dinner. Does anybody need anything?"

"Oh? Then please buy me some of the new Haagen Daaz ice cream. The seasonal one."

"Alright."

After this conversation with Mom, I nonchalantly started talking again. "Oh right. One of my friends has recently gotten into some girl's anime. Urm… I think it was Madoka something, or something like that."

"What's this, so suddenly?" At my bait, the first response I got came again from Mom. Could it really be that…

"Well it's nothing, just that he thought it was interesting and recommended it. I was wondering if I should give it a try…"

"No. That sounds like something an otaku would do, doesn't it? Come on, I learned about this kind of thing on TV. It would be bad if you turned into something like that, wouldn't it? Don't you think so, Minato?"

The conversation had been turned to my father.

" Mm, you should listen to your mother, Naruto."

Hm, as expected, Dad is always take side with Mom. But honestly this stuff generally doesn't leave a good impression, does it? For me, I don't really care what hobbies other people choose to take up. After all, it has nothing to do with me. But, objecting to my parent's words would be really annoying, so I just responded with a noncommittal "uh-huh."

Well, I guess Mom is not the culprit after all. She never faltered at all at my comments. I'm speaking, of course, about the owner of the DVD. And, from the beginning I had already ruled out Dad. So then… by process of elimination… the only one left is… I discretely glanced at Naruko out of my peripheral vision.

"…"

Naruko was intensely biting her lip. She had stiffened with all her might, to the point where the tips of the chopsticks she was holding were trembling.

… Wha-? … Could this mean…

"… What's wrong Naruko?" Dad called softly to Naruko upon detecting her unease.

"… Thanks for the meal." Naruko, looking quite annoyed, rose from the table and briskly walked out of the room. She closed the door with a loud _bang!_ I heard the _dan, dan, dan, dan, dan_ of her footsteps going up the stairs. The three of us left at the table were dumbfounded.

"… What's gotten into her today?"

"Wh… who knows…" I appropriately answered to my obviously dumbfounded father.

But honestly, I had no idea what had just happened either. What did she get angry at? Something was said in the previous exchange between my parents and me that really made her angry. Maybe she was the real culprit, and realized exactly what I was doing, but that would be all the more stranger.

Normally, Naruko would never get so agitated and be so easily caught red-handed by me. So, why did this happen? Naruko, I don't understand at all.

"Hmm…" But… Naruko's behavior was anything but usual… I also have to take into account that she definitely reacted to my comments. Of course, this wasn't definitive proof that she was the culprit, but at the very least, this heightened my suspicions that the DVD belonged to a family member…

But could it possibly be, that the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" DVD I picked up in the entry way belongs to… my sister?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ3** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The DVD's owner was Naruko. Certainly, if I assumed that… a lot of things would make sense. The time she dropped the item was probably the time she bumped into me earlier in the evening. At that time, when the contents of her bag spilled out, this thing may have fallen into the crevice between the shoebox and the wall. And then, she went out and realized that this item was missing.

And, this also explains why she seemed like she was looking for something in the entryway right before dinner. Continuing along these lines, if my theory about the mismatched DVDs was correct, then Naruko meant to bring "Madoka" with her and not "Loving my Little Sister."

But still. I can't even begin to imagine why she had to bring this with her when she went out. I thought that she was just going to hang out with friends, and there's no reason for a girl who's going to a mixer like that to bring an anime DVD, is there? I mean, she definitely was going to meet with her friends…

"… Hm." I just don't understand. For one, until this day I could not imagine Naruko ever having to do with children's anime. Was I wrong? Is the owner really Naruko? That's impossible, isn't it? It's nice that I came up with this theory of Naruko's guilt, but so far in my heart I was still less than half convinced. Well, for now, let's see if we can set a little trap.

"Thanks for the meal." Having finished my meal, I left the dining room table. I stopped by my room to grab my wallet.

Stopping in front of my sister's room, in a forced tone, I spoke. "Alriiight. Time to go to the convenience store."

I have no acting ability, do I? Well, whatever. It's not like I thought this was going to work. Instead of a trap, this was turning into some clownish sideshow. With a _dan, dan, dan,_ I went down the stairs. With a _bang_ , I left the house and shut the door.

Leaving the house, I walked towards the convenience store. Rounding the corner, however, instead of going towards the convenience store, I walked along a different path that led me to the back of the house.

What exactly was I planning to do? Well, I guess I was trying to think from the perspective of the culprit. If Naruko was really the culprit, then she probably already knew that I had her DVD. So, then… if I were in Naruko's position, what would I do? Well, she would definitely want to take the DVD when I'm not looking, and then feign innocence… that's the only thing she could do.

Naruko was obviously in a strange mood earlier. She lost her cool. And in that state… when I left she may have finally reached the end of her patience and started looking for her DVD in my room. I mean, the chances of this ploy working were pretty low, but I wanted to try something rather simple.

"Ahh, as I expected, it's not good is it… or wait… could it be…" As I muttered to myself, I went in through the kitchen door at the back of the house, and sneaked quietly up the stairs. And then, I forcefully threw open the door to my room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ah!"

In the middle of the room, Naruko was crawling on all fours. At my entrance, she paled and swiftly turned her head in my direction.

"I asked you, what are you doing?!"

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Naruko snarled, with her behind still facing me. She seemed nervous, and her breathing was uneven.

"How is it fine? Freely walking into another person's room and looking around… what would you think if the same thing happened to you?"

And also, of all places, wasn't where she was sticking her hand where I kept all my Icha-Icha books? Instilling my words with a sense of inexpressible anger, I had spoken calmly.

"…"

Without speaking, Naruko turned away. Maybe it was from anger, but she began to blush. Then, without a word, she slowly stood up and walked this way.

"Out of my way!"

"No. Answer my question — what were you doing here?"

"I said out of my way!"

"Don't play dumb. You were looking for this, weren't you!"

While she glared intensely at me at point blank range, I slowly took out the "Madoka" DVD case which I had hidden under my shirt. Naruko's response was quite dramatic.

"That's!?"

Naruko threw an intensely threatening glare my way, and reached out for the case, but I skillfully evaded her hand. With an excessive look of triumph on my face, I beat my palm against the back of the DVD case.

"Hm. So this really was yours, wasn't it?"

"N-No, there's no way that could be mine."

She spoke in a clearly displeased voice and obviously did not want to continue this conversation. Hey, hey, at least make an attempt to make your words and actions consistent, then.

"It isn't yours? I picked this up in the entryway this evening. Isn't it something you dropped when you bumped into me?"

"Definitely wrong… it's not mine… th… that kind of… otaku thing… there's no reason I'd watch something like that."

She's completely set on denying it, isn't she? We're not going to get anywhere like this.

"Well, if you weren't looking for this, what exactly were you doing in my room?"

"Well, that is… that is…"

"That's what? What is it?"

Upon my prodding, Naruko once again fell into silence.

"…"

Her shoulders shaking pitiably, she bit her lip and cast her eyes downwards. It was obvious that my questioning had left her incredibly embarrassed. For example, imagine if someone you hated came up to you and said "Hey, this Hentai book, it's yours, right? Hehe." That would be horrendous; it would be so embarrassing that you'd want to die.

"… Tch." Her glare was cruel, and her cold hostility struck me.

… Dammit. Why does she have to glare at me so hatefully?

"Hey." I casually held out the DVD case to Naruko. My sister looked up at me with hatred gleaming in her eyes.

"This is something important, isn't it? I'll return it, so please accept it."

"B-But, it's not mi —"

" — Then take it and throw it away."

"Wha-?" Naruko looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

What's with that look? It wasn't like there was any reason I should continue teasing her like this. I was only curious who this DVD belonged to, and now I know that. Why would I want to keep going back and forth like this with her? I didn't reveal these thoughts to Naruko, but I chose my next words to ease the tension.

"My bad. It was a misunderstanding. I know now that this doesn't belong to you. I don't know who it belongs to, but it somehow found its way to me. I'm apologizing, and then please, won't you throw this away for me?"

After I had made that attempt to calm the situation down, Naruko suddenly spoke. "… Uh …i-it's OK. Whatever." With that, she took the DVD case from me.

I stepped to the side, and Naruko opened my door and walked out of my room. I advanced into the center of my room. Geez, that was so unexpected! How many years has it been since I've spoken with my sister like this? I'm so tiiired… falling into my bed with a _thud_ , I stared up at the ceiling. And then, my sister's voice appeared, even though I had thought she had left the room long ago.

"… H-Hey?"

"Huh?" She's still here? How annoying, can't you just leave?

When I turned my eyes on her, I saw that she was shyly looking at me. She wore a charming facial expression that I would have never expected her to normally have. Wh-What is this? What's going on?

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"… Do you… do you think it's strange?"

"What is?"

"That is… okay, this is just hypothetical… it's like this. If I… Really owned that DVD… I'm asking you, is that strange?"

… Tch.

"Not really? It's not that strange, is it?" I answered, clicking my tongue mentally. I wanted to get her out of my room as quickly as possible, and if I didn't answer like that she would just get angry again.

… Geez, why did she still want to fight over this? Didn't I return the DVD to her to protect her pride and avoid conflict? After all, her clumsiness is what caused this problem in the first place… she should be thanking me, why is she still so resentful?

"You… really think that? really?"

"Yeah. Whatever hobbies you might have, I definitely wouldn't make fun of you for it." Because it really has nothing to do with me.

"Really really?"

"You're stubborn, aren't you? Yes, really. Believe me please."

I chose my words a bit carelessly, but somehow or other Naruko seemed to be satisfied at my response.

"… I see… alright." Nodding her head repetitively, and holding "Madoka" with almost religious fervor, she ran out of the room. Why did this scene evoke such a sense of nostalgia in me? I feel like something like this has happened in the past long ago… but I've forgotten what.

"… She could have at least shut the door." Grumbling, I collapsed into my bed, facing skyward.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ4** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was late at night. I was sleeping peacefully, when with a _smack_ , I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"… W-Wha!?" What a terrible wakeup call. Something really knocked into my cheek hard. W-What is it!? A burglar!? Terrified, I hurriedly opened my eyes.

"…"

So bright. It seemed like the lights had been turned on. I felt a heaviness on my stomach, but it didn't seem like my arms or legs were restricted. Pretty sloppy for a burglar, isn't it… ascertaining the identity of my attacker, I opened my eyes wide. Due to the unexpected night attack, I could hear my heart beating.

"Be quiet." The attacker's identity was revealed to be Naruko, who was in her pajamas. My upper half sprang up. She was right over me on all fours. Her face, which bore none of its usual makeup, closed in on me.

"… Wha… it's you? What exactly do you —"

"— I told you to be quiet. How late do you think it is?" Naruko said threateningly in response to my accusatory question.

"'How late do you think it is?' — shouldn't that be what I should be asking?"

I'm on my own bed, my sister is sprawled over me, and we're staring at each other at point blank range. What in the world is this situation? Taken out of context, it seemed like a scene straight out of a certain romantic comedy, but my heart was bursting with an entirely different feeling.

"For now, get off my bed!" I said while trying to steady my breathing. With a clearly indignant expression, Naruko obliged.

If this were another girl, I would have also been really bewildered but probably for a different reason. But with my sister sprawled on top of me, the only thing that really bothered me was her weight. No matter how I looked at her, it never really registered that Naruko was part of the opposite sex. Guys who have a sister should understand this feeling.

 _Hah_ … Rubbing my temples with my fingers, I sighed and then began talking.

"So? What do you want with me?"

"… I have something I want to talk about, so come with me."

Geez, why do you look so angry? I'm the one who should be angry, with you slapping me on the cheek like that. But, I'll be a nice guy and entertain you right now.

"You need to talk? At this time?"

"Yes."

"I'm reaaaaaaally sleepy though… is this something that really can't wait until tomorrow?" I said this in an obviously annoyed tone, but Naruko did not nod her head. Instead, she looked at me with an expression that said "Are you an idiot?"

"Tomorrow is no good. It has to be now."

"Why?"

"Just come with me."

Alright, alright. She didn't give me a reason. She also was obviously not giving up.

Geez, this girl is so spoiled. Even though these remarks flew through my head, I honestly just really wanted to go back to sleep… but I had already woken up, so I guess I'll play along. This is really annoying, but I'll respond. "Where do you want me to go?"

"… To my room." She said this while giving me an extremely fierce glare, and began to pull on my sleeve. Finally giving up resisting, I resigned myself to following her.

"See, you should come. Come with me."

Seriously, what's going on?

My sister's room was right next to mine. Dad had given her this room, when we entered into junior high. This room was once an old ragged Japanese-style room, but it had been refurbished into a Western-style room. And, up to now, I had never once entered it.

I had always thought that I would never see the insides of this room, but of all things, I'm being invited inside in the dead of night. If someone had told me this morning that this would happen, I would definitely have not believed it. Even now, I didn't really believe that this was actually happening and wasn't some huge joke.

"… It's okay. Come in."

"… Alright."

At Naruko's word of approval, I took my first step ever into my sister's room. I didn't really feel it was that big of a deal though. A strange sugary smell permeated the air.

… Hm. Isn't this bigger than my room? This room was probably around 8 tatami large. There was a bed, a closet, a desk, bookshelf, full length mirror, and a CD rack, among other things. The interior design of the room was pretty much the same as that of mine. The entire room was also covered in a reddish coloring.

But she did have a personal computer on a desk, which I didn't have. It wasn't a room with too much personality, but in its relative modernity, it matched the image of Naruko I had always held.

"… What exactly are you staring at?"

"I'm not really looking at anything." Seriously? Even though she invited me in, she's still saying stuff like that?

Naruko sat quietly on her bed, and pointed at the floor.

"Sit." She said that so naturally too. Isn't this situation looking a bit too much like a judge with a criminal?

"Hey, at least give me a cushion to sit on, won't you?"

"…"

Naruko scowled, obviously displeased, and threw a cat cushion to me. Thankful, I sat on the cushion, cross-legged.

… Seriously, she looks really annoyed that I'm touching something that belongs to her. Does she think I have cooties or something? Are all girls this age like this? Ahh, that would be terrible.

"So?" I casually rested my chin in my hands. Naruko frowned, and was obviously agitated about something. Soon, she took a deep breath and murmured something.

"…ave something to…"

"Come again?"

Her voice was so low. I couldn't hear it at all. At my request for clarification, Naruko's eyes hardened.

"… Advice. I need advice."

Whoa, am I hearing this correctly? Thinking my ears were playing tricks on me, I asked again. "What did you say? I can hear you."

"I need some life counseling!"

"…"

For what I'm sure was a long time, I was silent, dumbfounded. In my silence, my eyes were blinking rapidly. Wait… what? Of all things, my sister is facing me and asking me what? For consultation? However I think about it, this seems like a dream. At this point, I wouldn't even be surprised if Godzilla started attacking the city outside our window.

Somehow or other, I managed to speak out of my parched throat. "You need… life counseling… from me?"

"Yes." Naruko gave a definitive nod. Seriously, is this real?

"… Is about what you said before?"

"About what?"

"You know… uhh… that time when you asked me 'would it be weird if I owned something like this.' That talk."

"That time… could you mean, when I asked you to throw that thing away?"

"…Yeah."

Why are we talking about that here?

"So what?"

"Umm… so you… really wouldn't make fun of me?"

Geez… should I even answer that? I wanted to say.

Naruko looked at me with a doubtful expression. I responded. "Stop repeating yourself so much. I already told you, I definitely wouldn't make fun of you."

After all, your hobbies are your hobbies, and I really don't care. Did she really call me all the way over here just to ask me that one more time?

"You de-definitely wouldn't? Really really?"

"Definitely not. Really really really."

"If you're lying… I'll never forgive you."

"Whatever, do what you want." Get to the point, won't you? What are you saying?

After my weary explanation, Naruko stood up, as if she made up her mind, and walked to her book case.

Hmm? What is she trying to do? Confused, I watched as Naruko went up and pulled one of her two bookcases off the wall. It didn't look too heavy, but she walked over and spilled the case's contents onto the bed. And now, one of the bookcases had disappeared from the walls, leaving just a large blank space.

"H-Hey… what… are you trying to do?"

Not answering my question, Naruko went up to the remaining bookshelf — having already dumped half her books on the bed, and began pushing on its side with her shoulder. Facing the empty gap on the wall, she started to apply pressure to the bookcase. Little by little, the bulky bookcase began to slide. And then, behind the bookcase, a Japanese-style sliding screen appeared. A secret hiding place.

Naruko let out a breath, and then began to speak. "… When I started going to junior high, and got my own room… this room was converted from a Japanese-style room into a Western-style room, right? I'm not too sure, but this is one of the remains of the old room… I think. It was hidden by the bookcase, so even I didn't know it was here until last year when I found it while cleaning the room."

"Oh?" It's just like mom to be so stingy. She probably thought that it would be OK since the problem spot was being covered by a bookcase.

"So… could it be that the counseling you need is about what's behind that door?"

Naruko nodded. She put a hand on the sliding door, but did not look like she was trying to open it at all.

"…"

Hesitating with an unsure expression on her face, Naruko stared at me intently. From the flow of the conversation, I tried with my limited imagination to guess what could be behind the sliding door. Whatever was behind there, it was also probably the reason for her hesitation.

… Needs life counseling, huh? … Why from me, of all people? Well, certainly, I did tell her that I wouldn't make fun of her regardless of what hobbies she might have…

"Hm…" I tried to imagine what I would do in Naruko's place.

Well… if we're talking about life counseling, then there are really two main types, right? First, it could be the most common case, where you consult with someone you can rely on. In this case, you have some problem but you can't figure out what to do, so you want to think about a solution with someone else together. And then, there's the case where you consult with a third party who doesn't know anything about the situation. In this case, the third party can't give good advice from the onset, so he has to sit and listen to the situation for a bit before giving an opinion.

But, for Naruko, I was certainly not someone she felt like she could depend on and confide in. Definitely not… right? But if what's bothering Naruko is what I imagine it to be, I can understand that it's something that would be difficult to talk about with other people. She must be afraid of tarnishing her own image. It's not a situation in which she can freely choose who to confide in. At this point, there really was only one person in the world that Naruko could go to for honest advice. I already had found out her secret, and I was impartial and didn't care. That one person was me.

Huh. So it's like that, is it? Now that I was fairly convinced I had figured the general situation out, I wanted to just get it over with and go back to sleep. So, I spoke. "Don't worry. Whatever you bring out from there, I won't make fun of you, and if you want me to keep it secret, I won't tell anybody… alright?" At my carefully chosen words, Naruko nodded once again.

"…It's a secret, OK?" Murmuring that to reassure herself, Naruko opened the forbidden door. _Whoosh. Plop._

"… Huh? Something… fell out?" Before I went for a detailed look at the contents of the hidden compartment, I moved instinctively and picked up the fallen object. It was another DVD case… the title was "Loving my Little Sister ~ Little Sister Maker EX Vol.4."

" _COUGH COUGH COUGH_ " I almost choked over my surprise. Th- This again!? Now that I think about it, she didn't only own that anime, but things like this too!

I was dumbfounded. Also, what the hell is with this half naked girl looking embarrassed and covering herself on the cover!? Such an indecent cover illustration is beyond my imagination! And, what's more, this is only part of an entire series!?

"Wh… what in the world… is this… ?"

"Ah. That originally came out for the PS2, but it was ported over to the PC and renamed. It's really amazing, but it's a bit old and the content is a bit difficult, so I wouldn't recommend it for beginners."

That wasn't what I was asking! And also what do you mean by "beginner"? Are you a "pro" or something? Seriously a "pro"? Dammit, there are too many comments I wanted to make here, and with all my strength I don't think I can keep them in.

Wh- What exactly am I trying to start? What kind of strange business did I get myself caught in this time? Somebody tell me! The revelation of this "Loving my Little Sister" hit me right in the gut, and I felt groggy. My sister didn't really notice though.

"Ugh…" Breaking out into a cold sweat, I raised my head and took a peek into that forbidden abyss that was thrown wide open.

At first glance, the interior of the compartment looked like just any ordinary closet. It was split up into an upper and lower compartment, and was poorly lit. But, the inside of the compartment was stacked densely with a large number of goods. My eyes first landed on a tall stack of boxes in the upper compartment.

"These… boxes are…?"

"These? These are PC game boxes." Naruko responded with a hint of pride in her voice, and with a bit of effort took a few of the boxes and placed them in front of me.

These boxes were mostly from the "Little Sister Maker EX" series, with titles including "Super Sister-in-Law," "Playing with My Sisters," "Tengen Toppa Sisters," "Sisters Complex Lulu," "Sisters DXD," "Sisters/Stay Night," "Ultimate Weapon Little Sister," and things of that type. There was a lot I wanted to say, but I didn't want to choose the wrong words and land myself in a terrifying situation.

For now, let me start with a relatively safe question. "Why… are these boxes so big?"

"I don't know either. But that's how they are," Naruko said, as if this were one of the world's unsolved mysteries.

I don't understand… I don't understand… I don't understand anything at all… _Gulp_ … Straining to keep in dangerous comments that were threatening to come out from my mouth, I averted my gaze and turned towards the lower shelf in the compartment.

There, also, stood a line of huge boxes. These boxes were even bigger than the PC game boxes, and there were a variety of them. On many of them there were illustrations of girls, several which had a metallic shine to them.

"These… this stuff… what is it?"

"Anime DVD boxes. All the boxes here are deluxe editions."

"DVD Boxes? Deluxe editions?" It was a bit shameful, but I parroted her words back to her.

"Yes. These complete editions include extra story content, have bonus disks, special edition booklets, and other extras are included… fufu, incredible, isn't it?"

"And, it's the same with that… Madoka… whatever?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, I felt Naruko getting excited. Being able to reveal her prized collection like this made her this happy? She's even smiling at me, her hated brother. But, for some reason, I still didn't feel that satisfied about this. For now, something was bothering me.

"All of this… wasn't it very expensive?"

"Hm? Well, relatively, I guess. Let's see… this was 41,790 yen , you see? And this one was 55,000 yen, see? And then, umm, this one was…"

"So expensive! What do you mean, relatively!?"

"Really? I mean, it costs around the same as one or two sets of clothing."

"Where in the world are you getting all that money!? You're a junior high school student, aren't you!? Why is it that you're only thirteen, and you already have so little restraint in spending money!?"

Ignoring my obvious discomfort, Naruko quickly responded. "Where am I getting the money… isn't it obvious I have a job?"

"I… I see…" Hm… job…a job? I guess it's OK if that's true… no, wait wait wait wait! That's not good at all, is it!?

Giving Naruko a penetrating stare, I continued my questioning. "Job, you said?"

"Yeah."

"… W-What job? Where did you get it?"

"Ahh, right, I never explained that. I'm modeling for a magazine."

"WHAT!? Ma-Magazine? Model? Like… a gravure idol or something? Naruko I don't like this as your bro —"

" — Completely off. Are your ears broken or something? I said I was a mo-de-l. For magazine subscribers."

My chest hurt at her scornful expression. I never really had made a distinction between a model and a gravure idol, but it seems that what I said was completely off the mark. Whether or not she noticed my confusion, Naruko took a magazine out from her bookcase, and tossed it to me.

It was some kind of teen magazine. On a white background, the title was flashily displayed in shiny font. On the cover, there were also various statements predicting the latest trends.

"…"

Flipping quickly through the book, here and there I caught glimpses of the familiar figure of my sister. I don't really know much about this kind of stuff, but it seemed like she was posing while wearing the latest in fashion.

Hmm. I had always said that she looked like a model, but she seriously was one. I really shouldn't care what she does with her time, but why am I a little annoyed by this? I don't really know why, but without thinking, I let loose a snide remark.

"Doesn't posing like this make your back hurt?"

"You're an idiot."

I thought I saw a hint of disappointment within her scornful stare. It must have been my imagination. At her suddenly downcast eyes, I felt the mood of the room darken. I tried to smooth things over.

"… I mean… it's… pretty c-cute, Isn't it?" What am I saying? But it was also the truth. "… And I mean, this is a pretty popular magazine right? Even I've heard of it. You're pretty amazing."

"Hmph, not really. It's not that big of a deal, this magazine." But at my words of praise, she seemed happy. She didn't appear to be as annoyed as she put on. Sensing that the tension had broken, I continued where I left off.

"So… how much do you make?"

"Umm… that would be around 300000 yen…"

When I heard her answer, I dropped my shoulders, heartbroken.

"… Hey hey… however you look at it, that's a bit too much to be giving to a kid."

"What are you saying, every day I have to make sure to practice and keep up my appeal too — that's also part of the job."

"Keh… well said, I guess." But man… I'll bet that the readers of this magazine would not believe that this cute, stylish model who's posing for them uses her pay to buy things like "Loving my Little Sister" or "Playing with my Sisters." Or, should I say, if her fans knew something like this, they would probably faint.

As I reflected on the unfairness in the world, I tried to peek into the bottom of the hidden compartment. But, Naruko stood there with her legs straight and arms stretched out, standing in my way.

"… Ah, I won't let you see any more than this today."

"Why?"

Well, it's not like I wanted to see more. I just thought that she wouldn't let me go until she had shown me everything. After taking one glance at the hidden compartment's bottom, I was met with a fierce stare. Stop looking at me like I'm garbage, won't you?

"I… still don't trust you. We won't go any further today."

"What?"

What was this? What exactly was she saying? She made it sound like this was just the tip of the iceberg, that there was a lot of stuff worse than this. Ehh… seriously? Is that true?

"Umm… there's some stuff in here that's…a bit embarrassing… so… yeah… not today."

"…I - I see…"

Whaaa? My sister, who was almost proud to show me "Loving my Little Sister," is hesitating and telling me that there are embarrassing things in there… what kind of unthinkable, terrifying things were these? suddenly shivering and quieting down, I fell forward onto all fours.

"H-How could that be?"

"Wh-What do you mean 'how'?"

What in the world am I saying? If anybody knows, please tell me.

When I didn't respond, Naruko started a bit bashfully. "So… what are… your impressions? You saw. That's… my hobby."

"Uhh… my… impressions? …urm, I'm surprised."

"That's it?"

"… Even if you say 'that's it?' I can't help it can I? I really am very surprised… I don't really have any other impressions about it."

At my intentionally conciliatory remarks, Naruko frowned and murmured wearily. "As I thought. Having this kind of stuff… Is strange, isn't it?"

"No, it's really not…" Whether it was strange or not… that wasn't really the issue.

So this was the "life counseling" that Naruko wanted? Leaving that aside, will she let me go back to my room soon? I want to sleep and just forget about all this. I really wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible, so I said what I felt my sister wanted to hear.

"I already told you. Whatever hobbies you might have, I definitely won't make fun of you. Isn't that enough? Whatever hobbies you want to have, that's completely up to you. It's not like you're causing problems for anyone, and nobody has a right to complain when you're using your own money to pay for it."

"… I know, right!? Haha… sometimes you can say good things too!"

Alrighty then, is she satisfied? So, please let me go back to my room now. With that, I began to lift myself up, but I suddenly changed my mind and sat back down. The truth is, for quite a while I've been being really patient and keeping in all the interjections I wanted to throw her way. If I made a poor remark, she might answer in a horrifying way, and so if I could I wanted to get through this without making any snide remarks. But I couldn't keep it in anymore. It was like the world was hurling me instructions to "Hurry up! Make a comment! Make a comment!" Of course, this was probably my imagination.

"Umm…" Alright… should I make a remark now? Should I really? Am I prepared? Am I ready to deal with it, to not lose my cool if she responds in a horrible way?

"Naruko, we've talked through all of it, but I still have one thing I would like to ask you."

"Huh? Gross. What are you being so formal?"

Dammit, why are you speaking like that to your brother who listened and reaffirmed your choice of hobby? At this point though, I got a feeling that things wouldn't turn as ugly as I thought.

Collecting my wits with a breath, I started speaking. "Your collection… why do you only have little sister eroge?"

"…"

Hey, hey… why is she being so quiet? Say something, won't you?

"What… do you think?"

"Ahh… I wonder…"

Wait wait wait. Why is she blushing? Why is she crawling towards me on all fours? Wait a second, wait a second… stop that, seriously! It's not like I'm into stuff like that… sensing danger, as if I wasn't able to stand, I began to scoot backwards.

"… Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away."

"Liar. You're running away."

"That's because you… ah…"

Crap. My back hit the wall, and I couldn't retreat any further. Looking for a way to stand up and run from the room, I hurriedly looked around the room. Doing this quite slowly, I became more and more cornered.

"…"

Naruko looked like she was thinking hard, and had made a decision. With a serious look, she stared right into my eyes. I felt paralyzed, and could not move at all. Neither of us looked away, and a tense atmosphere permeated the room. Continuing to crawl on all fours, Naruko seemed like she was going to crawl on top of me… and then she thrust the "Loving my Little Sister" package in front of my nose.

"Wha-?" I was surprised at this unexpected development.

Ignoring my puzzlement, Naruko's attitude did a complete 360. She began to speak as if slightly entranced. "Looking at this package… don't you think it looks good?"

"Wh-What are you saying?" I don't understand what she's getting at. I can't even count how many times I've said "I don't understand" since setting foot in this room, but this time I was especially confused.

"Come oonn!" She seemed truly confused, as if she wanted to say "Seriously, you don't get it?"

"… It's really cute, isn't it?"

What is? Be more specific, won't you? At this time, I probably looked pretty doubtful. I didn't think that asking her anything at this point would get me a useful response, so I tried to read between the lines of her words and guess what she meant in my mind.

"…"

There were two clues. First, there was the package she had thrust in front of my face. And then, there was her abrupt description of this package as "really cute." If I thought about it normally, there was really only one answer… but, would that answer be strange? Or not?

… Not being able to come to a definitive conclusion, I timidly asked. "So you mean… that is… uhh… I might be wrong but… you like 'little sisters'? And so, you have a lot of those kinds of games?"

"Yeah." Correct answer… she's vigorously nodding. But why does she look so proud of herself? … Although, it would be nice if we could talk to each other like this usually. These thoughts were flying through my head when Naruko began talking without prompt. "It's really cute, isn't it? Umm, I'll give you an example. Because the main character in a galge is usually a guy, the little sister will call you things like "oniichan," "onii," "aniki," "niikun," to show her affection for you, yeah? And these 'special nicknames' all match her type and personality. And that's… really adorable."

"A-Ahh… that's great." I responded the only way I could.

… Geez, she really seems excited about all this. And also, the only things you call me are rude things like "hey" and "you." What's up with that? That's not adorable at all; rather, it's pretty irritating.

Not noticing my silence in the slightest, Naruko continued to show me the "Loving my Little Sister" package, and pointed at an illustration of one of the girls. "In this game… this girl is my favorite one, Chino-chan."

The girl she was pointing to was short and seemed very timid. She has long, periwinkle colored hair, and she had on a shy, bashful expression.

"These types of tidy, obedient girls, you just really want to protect them, and you just really want to hug them tightly… hehe… It's great, isn't it?"

But you wear an incredibly short skirt, cross your legs, and sit with your ass in the air and talk on your phone. All that stuff you said now, it's impossible for you to become that type of girl, isn't it? Well, whatever. That's another matter.

"… I see." My little-sister likes little sisters. That's why she's collecting these things. I understood that much. But my curiosity was far from sated. Rather, my curiosity was just getting bigger.

With a strained face, I asked my next question. "B-But… why?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why do you like little sisters? I'm not saying it's wrong… but the games you're playing, they're usually meant for guys right? And, what's more, isn't it illegal for you to be buying 18+ games? This just doesn't seem to match with your image at all. Why would you like, I mean, like things like that? Is there a motive, or reason, or something, for this?

"That's… that is…" After hearing my question, Naruko was clearly dismayed. She blinked as if her face were splashed with cold water, and her gaze darted confusedly around the room. It didn't feel exactly like she was just struggling for words.

Waiting for a while like that, I heard Naruko speak. "I… I don't know!" Her eyes shut tightly, her face dyed a brilliant red, Naruko seemed just like a small child.

"Huh?" I responded.

Naruko held her chest with both hands, and, embarrassed, began speaking. "… Um, that is… that is… I… I don't understand it… myself…"

… Whoa. What is this, so suddenly… has she been possessed by a demon or something? Where did the usual hateful Naruko go off to? Looking so embarrassed is so unlike Naruko, in fact, she looks cute, and I was dumbfounded.

"You don't know, you say… but it's your own hobby, isn't it?"

"B-But! I can't help it… I really don't understand it myself… at some point, I just… started liking this stuff…"

"I… probably saw some anime in the window of a store or something… and that got me into anime."

Naruko, just like the little sister characters she liked, was getting more timid. She uneasily looked up at me.

"… I also… know that this isn't a normal hobby for a girl. So up to now I haven't told anybody… I always kept it hidden. But… in the end… it's really something that I like… I think when I was on the Internet, I accidentally Googled this stuff… and then I downloaded a trial version, and while I was playing that… ahhh… I got really into it and knew I had to buy more."

In the end, it was like this, was it? I looked at the high pile of little sister games, scrutinizing them. … She's fallen into the devious game producer's trap, hasn't she?

"Th-This type of cute illustration… it almost drives me mad…"

That's the illustrator's fault, isn't it? And, anyways, why the hell am I sitting here in the dead of night, listening to my sister explain how she became an otaku? Is there any brother in the world who has done this before? Naruko continued.

"There were so many times I told myself that this couldn't go on, that I should stop… but, no matter what I tried I couldn't stop… whenever I opened up an Internet browser, and I go on news sites for all the latest news, they always try to make me buy stuff, you know? Mm, and also on cosplay and Akiba blogs…"

"Well, I mean… I don't understand this well at all but… the news sites? can't you just not look at them?"

"… If I could do that I wouldn't be having these problems in the first place…" At my light interjection, Naruko looked very disheartened.

Hey hey… who is this person in front of me? This cute sister in front of me is definitely not the Naruko I've come to know.

In front of me, Naruko clunked down and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "… So… So, would you help me?"

"…"

If I wanted to be honest, I would respond "Why I should help you?" but as expected I couldn't say those words to my sister who was obviously depending on me. Whatever the case may be, I couldn't say that.

"… Alright, I'll help you."

"Re-Really?" Naruko had a surprised expression on her face. It seemed that she couldn't believe that I was Aceppting her request.

You… what exactly do you think of me? As I was thinking these unhappy thoughts, I nodded. "It's OK. If anything happens, don't hesitate to tell me. I can't really give you great advice, but I'll do what I can, after all, I'm you're brother." I regretted these words right after they left my mouth.

"Then, let's do that, I guess… yeah, if you do that for me, it would really help… maybe…" Naruko did not speak a single word of thanks, but she was repeatedly nodding and seemed happy. Seeing my sister like this, honestly, I couldn't think of a bad thing to say about her.

Hmm. So, even Naruko could get like this, huh… as I was mulling over my surprise, I gazed at my sister's shy face. How nostalgic… I don't know why, but it really felt nostalgic.

Geez… and for a moment there I thought that I had said something irresponsible. Well, whatever, it somehow came to this. I guess since I discovered that item in the entryway, she's been agonizing and agonizing and agonizing over this, until she finally came to me for advice. So now, I have to help her on this. Although, it's all still a bit annoying.

… Well well. But in any case, this situation could have been much worse… so I'm glad for that.

"So, in conclusion, you like little sister characters and you buy little sister eroges… there's nothing you're not telling me, right?" I had asked that question for some more peace of mind.

"Huh? If not that, what did you think it was?" Confused, Naruko inclined her neck. And then, a few seconds later, she realized the "worst outcome" I was worried about, and she scowled. "… Gross. Of course it's not that. Pervert!"

Whoa, in a single second she returned to the usual Naruko. Such undisguised disgust. This is definitely my sister. Crap, I probably should be unhappy about this change but I can't help but feel a bit relieved. That charming side of Naruko was just strange.

"Aren't you the one who's pervert? The games you like are about a little sister loving an older brother, right? Are you denying that?"

"Are you an idiot? Don't mix two-dimensional things with three-dimensional things. Games are games, real life is real life. Generally-in reality, are there really that many little sisters who love their older brothers?"

This girl… Was that just a way to say "I hate you" in a really roundabout way? Isn't that cruel? There are a lot of brothers and sisters in this world that get along, aren't there? But it seems that in our case, we're eternal enemies!

"I don't have any more use for you. Could you leave?"

Dammit. As I thought, she really isn't cute at all!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Tomboy and Bookworm

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

There is a sort of relationship in this world, which is the unsavory type, and that's the sort of relationship that Chiaki Aihara and I share. Since our houses are located close to each other, it's only natural for us to attend the same school from our days in elementary school till junior high school.

However, we were in the same class for nine consecutive years, and we even managed to get into the same high school. There may be some who might say that it's because our intelligence is roughly the same, but the problem is we've both been assigned to the same class again at high school. What can I say, other than our unsavory ties are extremely deep.

"Isn't this great? I'm poor at English and History, so I can copy Naruto's notes. Naruto's not too good with sports, but I am. Let's help each other from now on."

Not long after the end of the opening ceremony, Chiaki said that while slapping my back with a _papapa_ sound, in our classroom that was still lingering with the smell of wax. You're good at sports, but how are you gonna assist me with that?

"This guy's impressive. You'll see a mountain of CDs when you open his door, and they will all come tumbling down."

"Wow, why is that? Is his house a music shop or something?"

"Why have you been to his house before?"

Using me as a stepping stone, Chiaki had quickly blended herself in with the rest of our female classmates which she had only met not too long ago. Her adaptability is really scary.

"Hey, what's your relationship with her?" A guy who was quite interested in me leaned over and asked me with a whisper.

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing, we just studied in the same junior high school."

"But didn't you help her tie her bow-tie prior to the opening ceremony?" Another guy suddenly spoke from behind me, and caused my face to go green from the shock. They saw?

"W-Well, that's because…"

"Really!? Oh damn! Are you two a married couple!?"

"Isn't that the opposite from your normal situation? It should be the girl helping the guy!"

They are picking that sort of difficult-to-explain situation as a conversation topic. Dammit, I hate Chiaki for that. I've taught her many times already — at the very least, remember how to tie those bow-ties by yourself!

"Have both of you been together since junior high school?"

I shook my head for a few hundred times so as to deny it fervently, and all the guys around me heaved a sigh of relief. They pulled me away from the girls, and the group of us moved to a corner of the classroom. They then began to talk in whispers.

"Chiaki Aihara's one the cutest girl in our class! That's just great."

"I originally thought I liked girls with long hair, but I realized now that I was wrong."

I listened to the guys' assessments with a dumbfounded expression, then looked at Chiaki's profile, who was still sitting on the table and chatting on the other side of the classroom. Her hairstyle back then was extremely short, and it parted down the center, which made her look really fierce. Since she left her club during the autumn of our third year, however, she began growing her hair. Now, her short hair looks prettier and more feminine. But wait, the problem is…

"That girl has a volatile temper, and she a black belt 3rd dan in Judo as well. Don't you think it's better if you guys stay away from her?"

"She's in the Judo club? Should I go join them as well?"

"Do we have a Judo club here?"

"Even then, most Judo clubs split up the guys and the girls."

"Why must they be separated? They should allow everyone to practice prone techniques together!"

Can you guys listen to what others have to say? But as she sustained a back injury last year, she is no longer practicing Judo. At about the same time when our enrollment into high school was confirmed, for some unknown reason, she began learning the drums. But then again, she had zero interest in music back in the past, and she probably couldn't start practicing on the drums by herself, right? As for her reason for wanting to be a drummer, this is what Chiaki told me.

"Back during the new year, when the doctor told me I could no longer practice Judo, I drank a bit of beer out of desperation…"

"The underage shouldn't be drinking!"

"As I fell asleep in my drunken state, Bonzo appeared in my dreams."

Bonzo is the drummer of Led Zeppelin, and he died from suffocation because he inhaled his own vomit after puking in his drunken stupor. That didn't sound too good. She couldn't have seen his spirit while in a state of near death, right?

"And he said to me, 'All you have left is the drums'. Since Bonzo said that to me, I had no choice but to do it, right?"

"Was that really Bonzo?"

"I saw him continuously waving his hands at me while standing in the flower fields near the riverside. It's Bonzo alright. His Japanese was really impressive, though he spoke in Tsuguru dialect."

"… That's probably your deceased grandfather, who died last year."

It was only after entering high school, that I came to know the real reason Chiaki started practicing the drums. Everyday after school, she would continuously pester me into joining the Folk Music Research Club.

"But Naruto you didn't have anything to do afterschool, right? Come on, just join us."

"You're meddling too much. Speaking of which, what's with the Folk-whateverthing? There's no such club, right?"

I tried recalling the introduction booklet of the clubs in school which I got during the opening ceremony, as well as the parade of people who were waiting at the school gates to get the new students into their respective clubs. I don't remember seeing a club with such a complicated name.

"The so called folk music is actually referring to rock! If we are to call ourselves a rock band directly, the teachers would never approve it, moreover, with only Kagurazaka Senpai and I, there's no way they will approve it either. So please, join our club!"

So that's the reason you desperately trying to get me into the club huh…

"Stop trying to get me into a club that's not even established yet! Then again, who is Kagurazaka Senpai?"

"An awesome and impressive person from the class 2-A."

After a careful round of questioning, all the riddles were finally solved. It seems like Chiaki met that Kagurazaka person during summer last year. Her entering this high school via recommendations, and her reason to begin drumming, it was all because of this Kagurazaka-somebody. What a joke. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. All of our classmates were already focusing their attention on us as we had that conversation, and it felt really embarrassing.

Chiaki chased me and said, "Hey Naruto! Wait for me! What's wrong with joining the club? You have nothing else going on anyway, right?"

"I won't join that club even if I have nothing to do."

"Why?"

"Because… I won't stay long anyway."

I had originally wanted to say, "I was dragged to Judo training by you, and I gave up within a short time span of two days because you beat me mercilessly — you know that as well." However, for the sake of my health I never said it in the end.

"Really? Then what do you plan to do in high school?"

To study but obviously I couldn't bring myself to say such an insincere but politically correct answer.

"Isn't your life just boring then?" So your life's very interesting huh?

"Why do you care about whether my life is boring or not?" I said that without much thought, and Chiaki suddenly stopped in her tracks.

As I turned my head backwards, I saw Chiaki shifting her sight away from me, and was looking downwards slightly. What's happening now?

Chiaki turned her head away, and asked, "… What do you think is my reason?"

I had no idea how I should reply to that.

"Because you're very free as well?"

Chiaki's hands reached out for the collars of my shirt. Before I could even think, my body had already made a spin in the air, and my back slammed against the floors of the corridor.

"Aww!"

My eyes were filled with stars, and for a moment I could not breathe. Despite that, I tried to stand up by supporting myself on the wall with my hands.

"Stop with those random shoulder throws of yours, alright!?"

"That's not a shoulder throw. That's a body drop."

"That's not the problem here! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Naruto you idiooot!" Chiaki stomped on my thigh, turned around, and left.

What's with all that!? My reason for not joining a club was because of an extremely negative one like "finding it all bothersome". However, aside from that, there was another reason that could be considered as something positive I found something that I can do after school.

After watching Chiaki leave, I went to the first floor, and came to a small courtyard after walking out of the school's back gates. Next to a rusty rubbish incinerator that hasn't been used in a long time, stood a long narrow building. It was of a simple rectangular shape made of cement, similar to a park's public toilets. On its sides were several doors. Since it hasn't been used by anyone for quite a long time, the walls and doors of the building were covered with dirt, making it rather filthy.

The private school expands for no rhyme or reason, and to add on to all that, the number of students enrolling into the school is on a steady decline, all of these have resulted in the increase of many empty facilities and classrooms that are not in use.

On the third day I enter this school, I had discovered that one can enter a room on the left side of this building. During my school exploration, I tried turning the handle with a _kra kra_ sound, and the door just opened. Later, I figured out that by pressing the door handle diagonally downwards to the right and turning it forty-five degrees, the lock will open.

In the room, there was a tall metal rack, a locker and an old study desk. The walls were pasted with a sound absorbent material, that has many equally spaced circular holes on it. From the marks left on the floor, one can deduce that this place used to house a piano. As of now, the only thing that can be called the school's equipment, was some mini audio system placed next to the desk.

Actually, this high school is my parents's alma mater. I'd once heard from Mom, that this school used to have a music club, but it was abolished not long after she graduated. There's a perk to the sound absorbers, I can bring in a huge stack of my CDs to this room, and listen to my favorite songs as loudly as I liked. It's a good way to kill time after school. Should I be at home, my annoying sister will definitely be there, resulting in me not having a place where I could enjoy my self in peace.

Since the condition of the room isn't too good, the sound proofing is not perfect. I'll have to stuff a towel into the gaps around the door before I can turn on the audio system. On that day, the first CD I listened to was the live album by Bob Marley, and was led into a reggae mood. I was probably affected by what Chiaki said.

 _"Isn't your life just boring?"_

I had never thought about that. Then again, it is quite a headache for me if my life is deemed boring just because I did not join a club. Isn't this just fine, you can consider it to be a Music Appreciation Club! I'm not causing trouble for anyone either. I am using this room without any prior approval, but since this classroom seemed to not be in use for a long period of time, plus the fact that I'll keep the classroom clean as long as I ensure that no one outside can hear the music that I'm playing, it should be fine, right?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ5** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A week had passed since the night when I discovered my sister secret Hobby. That night, under the pretext of wanting life counseling, my sister and I talked more than we had for years. I had said that I would help my sister to the best of my ability, but up until now, I had received not a single request for help. I guess from the start, there really wasn't anything I could do for her.

The bell signaling the end of classes rang, and the classroom stirred to life. Stretching in my seat, I loosened my muscles which had stiffened through the boring class. My cousin drew near, and soon stood in front of me. She leaned over and peered at my face. "Naruto, lately you've really seemed out of it. Feeling tired?"

"But I've always seemed out of it like this." Creaking my neck, I answered in a self-derisive way. Untidily sitting in my shallow seat, I drowsily opened my eyes halfway. I was the spitting image of the lazy high school student.

Karin began to lightly laugh. "Haha, certainly. But Naruto, when I said you looked out of it, I meant that you looked even more out of it than usual."

"Hmm… well if you say so, then I guess."

"You look so slovenly."

"That's also no different from usual… are you going back?"

"Yeah." Grabbing my backpack and standing up, I went out into the hall with Karin.

Karin Uzumaki, my cousin from my mother side. She is a gentle, soft-spoken, and kind hearted girl. She has long red hair and wear glasses. She's also occasionally filled the role of a private tutor for me at home. As expected from someone with glasses, she was an honors student. Her grades were the top of the class. She did not belong to any school clubs, but her hobbies were cooking and reading. She had many well mannered friends, but in terms of close friends she would hang out with after school, those were almost nonexistent. She was the polar opposite of Naruko. They like day and night, and they did not get along very well. I don't know why but for some reason Naruko dislike Karin.

"What's wrong? You've been staring at my face."

"Nothing. It's nothing. I was just thinking how normal you are…"

"Really? Don't make me blush, haha…"

"It wasn't really a compliment." Correction — she was normal but also just a bit airheaded.

"But, being normal is a pretty good thing, isn't it?" My airheaded cousin said.

I responded with an "I guess." When I was next to her, I could relax… this was also in stark contrast with my sister. We were lined up and walking through the hallway.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Uh, what?"

"As I saaaid, Naruto you has been spacing out quite a bit recently. If you could, please tell me the reason."

"The reason I've been spacing out, huh?" I guess Karin noticed my strangeness more than I did. I didn't really notice anything off, but if she says so, then it might be true that I've been spending day after day spaced out. And, really, there can only be one reason why this could be happening.

"It has nothing to do with you. Don't worry about it." I said this bluntly, and swung my school bag onto my shoulders. But, Karin wasn't the type of girl that would just leave it at that.

Pursing her lips slightly, she looked up at me somewhat bitterly. "It does have to do with me. A lot."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're asking? Well, if I was being bothered by something, would you just say 'It has nothing to do with me' and pretend nothing is wrong?" Her eyes gently narrowed as a laugh surfaced.

Dammit, that was an unfair way to put it. With a scowl, I murmured unhappily about her meddling. Why does she look so happy about this? With an amazed expression, I let out a sigh.

"You… you're seriously more like my mom than my actual mother."

"Oh? Is that just your way of telling me that you love me?"

"I mean that you stink of a mother."

"Heeeey!"

At my words, the bag Karin was carrying seemed to grow ten times in weight. Downhearted, she stopped walking. Walking ahead one step and then turning back, I saw Karin's eyes fill with tears.

"So meaaaaaaaan!"

Ah, I see, in the end what I said really seemed to have bothered her. Feeling guilty, I decided to answer Karin's original question as far as I could. I couldn't go into details, but I gave her a basic introduction and mentioned my sister's name.

Karin inclined her neck strangely. "Naruko?"

Still facing front, I nodded and responded with a"yeah."

"What's wrong with her?"

"That is… well… she came to me for some advice."

As I tried to be as vague as possible, Karin blinked in surprise.

"Advice? Naruko need a advice from you?"

"… And what's with that surprised look?" Hey, don't look at me as if coming to me for advice is that strange.

Sensing my scornful expression, Karin became flustered and shook both her hands vigorously. "Ah, no, it's not like I was thinking that she was being reckless or anything."

"You… you're really terrible at lying, you know?" Smiling, I snatched her glasses. Playfully putting them on myself, I saw the world warp.

"Gi-Give me my glasses back."

Glasses, glasses~~, teasing her like a scene straight out of some romance manga, I suddenly returned to the issue at hand.

"She called it life counseling, but in the end, all I did was listen to her talking."

"Wah." The frantic Karin took the glasses I returned to her and put them back on.

Seeing that I had walked ahead a bit, Karin lightly sprinted to catch up. Checking that she was indeed walking by my side, I continued talking.

"… But she seemed really bothered. I didn't really know what to do either, so I couldn't really do anything except leave things as is."

"… Hmm…"

The conversation having halted, for a little while we walked quietly down the hallway. Karin had placed her index finger on her lips, and was looking upwards.

"You're pretty nice, aren't you Naruto."

"… Why do you have to put it like that? Don't come near me, four-eyes." I spoke cruelly, and turned away. Geez, it was be pretty amateurish of me to let my embarrassment show out openly.

"You really couldn't do anything… but, you really wanted to do something for her."

" _Hah_ …" As if. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh. But, Karin smiled with a knowing expression, as if she could see right through me. Hmph. How annoying. This is another reason why Karin are so…

Because I made no effort to respond, our conversation temporarily ceased. Changing our shoes in the shoebox, we exited the school building.

As we were leaving the school gate, Karin began to talk. "By the way, how have your studies been going?"

"It hasn't been."

"It must be if you can answer so quickly. Geez. Well, shall we study together today? We can invite Chiaki-chan too, both of your grades were dropped last year. I really worried about you two."

"We're fine. But, Chiaki's probably busy with her club right now, we shouldn't bother her today. We can invite her another day." Beside, I don't want to hear Chiaki nagging me to join her club anymore.

"Alright then. So, shall we meet at my house and then go to the library? Oh, right, we also have some new types of monaka. Since you're coming over anyways, you should try some."

"Sure, I love it."

The Uzumaki, Mom family, ran a Japanese confectionary, so they often fed me sweets. Even though I almost make a hobby out of teasing Karin, there's no denying that the Uzumaki's sweets are the best. Maybe I think like this because, from hard candy to bean buns, I've been getting fed sweets from their store since I was a child.

"It's fine. I don't think there's anything I can do for you to help with Naruko's situation, so at the very least, I can make you a bit happy."

"… Well, aren't you good-natured."

At my sarcasm, Karin bashfully chuckled. Looking downwards with a pleased face, Karin walked with her bag held in both hands in front of her, the bag making a _pata pata_ sound as it hit her skirt. Similar to a puppy wagging its tail. "Praise me more, praise me more," it meant.

"You're going to be a good grandmother. Whoever ends up being your grandson is going to be very happy."

"… H-Hey… don't you mean 'You're going to be a good wife. Whoever ends up being your husband is going to be happy'?"

"Nah, definitely a grandmother. For some reason, every time I talk to you, I always have the same feeling as if I'm drinking tea on Tsunade-baachan veranda."

"That's not a compliment, is it? That's not a compliment at all… hmph, you don't think I'm sexy at all, do you, Naruto?"

As our conversation goes on, we came to the side of my house. If we turned left at the T-junction up ahead, we would come to my house. And, what good timing — or should I say bad timing — we encountered Naruko who was also returning from school.

"Hah." At that moment, I stopped, right near to the lower portion of the T-junction.

From the left hand side of the T-junction, the uniformed teen magazine model was walking towards us. It looked like she was with a few girls from her school. And every last girl that my sister was talking to was pretty good looking. They weren't my type, but they were definitely a cut above the rest.

And I mean, there definitely are idol groups that are made up entirely of girls in their early-teens. Although, I don't think you would see them walking down the street like this talking loudly.

"…"

We stood there, silently. In front of these two supporting players, a dazzling aura danced about, and we passed them.

"Haah~…" With an envious stare, Karin watched those flashy girls pass us by.

"Those were some really cute girls, weren't they? Being young is pretty wonderful."

"Hey, grandma, have you forgotten that you only in high school? Are you really that old and forgetful?"

Man, she acts so old now I can barely follow her. What a hopeless situation.

"I know already, grandpa. But, I wasn't that cute, right? junior high school students are still kids, right? But they seemed much more mature than that. I'm pretty jealous… I guess I'll just have to try harder."

"… It really doesn't matter… you're fine the way you are."

If Karin became like Naruko, I honestly wouldn't have any more rest in my life. Much more than the refined, modern ladies who passed us, I preferred being with my normal Karin.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ6** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few more days had passed. It was Sunday. In the morning, I had gone out with Karin and Chiaki to the library. When I returned home I found Naruko waiting in the entryway. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

… Did I do something to piss her off?

"… Come with me."

"Why?" I asked. Naruko continued to glance at me from the corner of her eye.

"Life counseling. Part two." She muttered this thickly.

I know what she wanted to say, but why does she have to say it with such frank hostility? Is that really the proper attitude of someone asking someone else for advice?

"Part two, you say…"

"… Just come."

Without even letting me properly take off my shoes, Naruko began pulling at my sleeve. I might be overreacting, but her inability to actually directly take my hand is a bit irritating.

"… Geez, as always there's probably no point in arguing, is there…"

Being friendly, I didn't try to fight against Naruko's threatening attitude, and limply went up the stairs. I was forcibly taken to my sister's room. As always, the room emitted a sweet smell. Incidentally, whenever I went to Karin's room, I could always smell nothing other than incense. That's so like a grandmother, isn't it? … Well, to each his own.

Naruko, who entered the room first, pulled out a chair in front of her PC, and beckoned me over with her index finger. What the hell is she trying to say? Was this not an advice session? Not knowing what my sister really wanted, I was bewildered.

"Sit here."

"Alright."

Naruko came to my side, and leaned one hand on the table, putting her weight on it. Naruko turned on her computer, and I soon found myself looking at the Windows startup screen. Soon, that screen was gone, and replaced by the desktop screen.

A number of cat-eared girls relaxing in a living room adorned Naruko's desktop one corner of that cute desktop, there was an icon of a deformed cat peeking out from behind a wastebasket. There was a calendar in the upper left. In the upper portion, there was a messenger window open that was shaped like an oblong set of cat ears. Browser and other icons were also lined up in an organized way.

"You're really into this stuff, aren't you…"

"Sure. I changed the skin, and used a cute launcher to dress everything up. It's pretty basic stuff, isn't it?" She let out a proud laugh.

Using a launcher and skin to dress something up? What the hell. Why is she using all these technical terms? There wasn't a single thing she said that I understood, but I think all she means is that she customized her desktop. Really, this type of showing off was pretty consistent with both her sides, as an otaku and as a famous girl in junior high school.

"Well? What's the point of showing me this?"

"I'm shocked. You still don't know?"

"As if I could know!"

From right beside me, Naruko gave me a scornful look. Taking the computer mouse, she spoke. "It's the game, the game. We're going to play it together."

"Wha-? That ero game… you mean, you and me? Together? you want to play an ero game with your brother?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered without looking at me.

She probably became a bit self-conscious that she was saying some pretty weird things, so this was hard for her to say. Honestly, I don't know at all. Why do I, a guy who isn't even that friendly with my sister, have to stand here and play a game with her? Whether this was a competitive game or not, I was getting an unpleasant feeling about it…

Maybe she realized how puzzled I was, but Naruko tried to smooth things over. "You said it yourself, didn't you? That you would help me as much as you could, or something…"

"Well, I meant that I would give you my advice whenever you have a trouble with your hobby… I thought that was the main point, why do I have to play this game so suddenly?"

"I-It's necessary! It's ok, so come on, hold this…"

"H-Hey…" I was forcibly given the mouse by Naruko.

She was covering my own hand with hers, manipulating the mouse. She maneuvered it to the icon in the corner and double clicked. Man, she's suddenly so tense… where was the usual cool attitude that she usually had? If I thought about it, maybe this was her real personality. She became so animated when she was doing this stuff. I only recently came to understand this though, and normally she blends into her surroundings and feigns innocence.

Cooling down, she casually looked at me with a cynical glint, slightly defiant. Wearing the latest clothing, talking about the latest gossip, going out with her friends to do karaoke or whatever…

She was embodiment of the "trendy junior high school girl" do people say that anymore, or is just me? Whether that was a good lifestyle or not, I wasn't really in a position to judge. But seriously, Naruko… regardless of all that, don't you want to play these games alone?

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

Oh well, I guess there's no helping it. I'll hang out with her for a bit, I guess. Exuding the spirit of an brother, I watched as the game booted up and displayed on the screen.

 _Ping!_ A lively title screen showed up, and I was greeted by the voices of elementary girls.

 **"Little~ Sister~ Maker~ EX! Voluuume Four~! Welcome home, Onii-chan! Let's love each other!"**

"NARUKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO DO!?"

"Keep your voice quiet idiot!"

I should get out of here. I should get out of here right away. I should have known when she led me to into her room instead of into the living room to play. This damn girl, where in the world is there a brother who would play games like this with his sister? Am I a pervert or something!?

 **You probably already knooow, buuut… Onii-chan? All the little sisters who appear in this game… they're all eighteen or older, okaaaaaay?**

Eighteen my ass. Rubbing my temples to dull my headache, I turned to Naruko.

"Y-You…"

"Hey, don't get so close."

Her words stabbed me like a poisoned knife. I wanted to say something, but seeing her face darken, I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"As I thought, you're making fun of me."

"Huh? What?"

"I guess you're all talk. You think it's a bad thing and you haven't even tried it… you say sweet things, but in your heart you think I'm weird…" She glared at me, obviously annoyed.

"No no… it's not like that…" I gloomily played with the head of the mouse in my hand.

"I'm not making fun of you! Playing this kind of stuff in front of you just makes me feel awkward! You understand, don't you!? You know, this isn't exactly the same as two people watching a kissing scene in a Holywood Movie in the living room, right!?"

"What the hell does that mean? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Could it be… that she really has no idea what I mean? Or rather, did I say something awkward? No, but I definitely had a point. Pointing to the screen, I spoke. "I don't know the particulars, but in this game, you probably get close to a virtual little sister, and then do this and that, right? And what's more, it's a game for guys above 18, right? So I mean, the natural conclusion is that during the story's climax, certain things would happen…"

While Naruko put on an angry expression, I started up again. "You… watching those kinds of scenes with me, you don't think anything of it?"

"Ah!" Having finally realized what I was insinuating, Naruko's face flushed a brilliant red.

"F-For me, I mean… I didn't realize what you meant before… don't say pointless things. And, the way you put it, you make me sound like some pervert."

Ah, I see, I know my mistake now. She's not playing these games because they're 18+, or because they include those kinds of scenes. When she says that she loves little sister characters, she doesn't really mean anything perverted by that. Well, that should have been obvious, considering she's a girl… for now, that was my conclusion.

"Okay… I understand now, Naruko. I think I know where you're coming from now. Let's talk now, okay? It's alright… that is," **Click the screen, but gently, won't you~~?**

"Shut up Idiot! Don't interrupt at bad times!"

Geez, I'm yelling at a computer screen. I must be going crazy. This isn't good… I have to calm down…

"… Hey, don't bully Chino-chan."

"You also, return to the real world. It's just a drawing."

"Don't call her a drawing!"

What are you shouting for? Ahh, dammit. What the hell. What should I do? Someone tell me. Man, this is getting out of hand…

I exhaustedly collected myself, and tried to explain myself. "It was my bad. I spoke without really knowing the situation. I'm not trying to say that what you're doing is bad, or trying to make fun of you, not in the slightest. That is the definite truth. Please believe me."

"…"

Pursing her lips, Naruko looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"But… I think this game is a bit too high of a hurdle for me right now. See, I'm still only fifteen. I'm not trying to make fun of you, but playing this is impossible for me… I mean, do you see what I'm saying? I mean, this is probably a really interesting game, right? It's a game you recommended to me, right? That I understand all too well. So, I'm sticking my neck out here and asking you to please let me go this time. I know you're reluctant to, but I mean, playing this 18+ game not alone, but with my sister next to me… unfortunately I just don't have the courage for that."

"Coward." My sister threw that scornful word at me.

You can get through this… you can get through this, Naruto! If I stop now, things will just get much more complicated…

 _"Haah…"_ Naruko gave a huge sigh. Hey, hey, I'm the one who should be sighing here.

Naruko began talking as if nothing had happened. "Well… let's make it homework then."

"Homework?"

"Yes. After all, you don't want to play this next to me, right? So, let's call it homework. I'll lend you my laptop along with everything, and you can play the game by next week."

"…"

If I refuse her now, she'll get angry again and think I'm making fun of her, won't she? Feeling my cheeks cramping, I knew that in the end, I couldn't resist the oppressive aggression of my sister.

"Alright… so I should play this then? I should… play this?"

"Yes, exactly." Naruko moved the mouse with a triumphant look.

When she clicked to exit the application, the girl who was on the title screen, she must have been only two heads tall appeared again, and quickly bowed. Waving her hands energetically, she said a sorrowful goodbye.

 **"Onii-chan. Promise you'll come back to play, okay? ~ Bai-baiii."** Chino-chan said with her cute voice

"Yeah, yeah… bai-bai…" You're quite something, aren't you? It's not like my sister has ever once called out to me like that.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ7** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next evening, wanting a cold drink, I went into the living room and saw Naruko there. She was in her usual uniform with the damn short skirt. She sat there like a queen, her legs crossed and reading a teen magazine. As always, she exuded an aura that said "servant, don't come near me."

"…"

Staring at the distant form of Naruko, I poured a glass full of cola and drank it dry. Feeling energized, I tried to leave the living room. But, when I put a hand on the doorknob, I heard a voice from behind me.

"… Hey."

"What is it?" I turned around.

Having momentarily taken her eyes off of her magazine, Naruko asked a terse question.

"Did you do it?"

"… What do you mean?" When I asked for clarification, Naruko tossed her magazine there, and stared at me like some famous performer would stare at an underling.

She muttered this. "You didn't play it?"

"Er…" Wha? How did she know that?

Seeing me flinch, Naruko continued to apply pressure. "Why? Didn't I say it was homework? Why haven't you done it yet?"

Why? Why do I have to get preached at by my sister just because I haven't played the eroge she lent me? What's exactly become of my life? I mean, man! It's because I've never really been able to speak my mind without holding back! What's sad is that even though I have a real little sister, I have to play an 18+ little sister game. Ah, seriously, I don't have an ounce of mental strength to resist this. Can anybody understand my predicament?

"Well because… I'm just a beginner, right? Even after reading the instruction booklet, I'm not too sure of how to play." I told her my lame excuse.

Looking furious, Naruko responded. "If that's the case, tell me that earlier!"

And then, I saw a complete change, almost like a performer changing characters backstage.

"Hmm… well, I'm only at the beginning stages, so I'll explain it to you. Come to my room." She caught my sleeve, and urged me upstairs.

We went out of the living room, but as we were climbing the stairs, I decided to try objecting. "But… the entire point yesterday was that I don't want to play it next to you, wasn't it?"

"Ah… right right. Geez, you're spoiled, aren't you? But come for now."

Dammit, why did she have to say that about me? Isn't that what I should be saying?

Having gone up the stairs, she brought me once again to her room. Naruko brought her computer back from standby, and said this. "…I guess I can't help it, so I'll get out the version for all ages."

"If such a thing existed why didn't you get it out in the first place!"

"You don't understand at all. The all ages version and the 18+ version have the same title, but they're different games."

Isn't it cool of me to be actually going along with this conversation? Somebody compliment me.

"Huh… but the all ages version… isn't the only difference that they take out all the ero scenes, right?"

"If you say that, it's an insult to both the writers and the fans. Don't say it again… often, when I see that an 18+ game I have has gotten an all ages remake, I try it out. And then, I'm often saying to myself 'this is pretty different.' How do I put it? It just seems unsatisfying. there are things that you only can do in an 18+ version, I think."

"Huh, I really don't get it." I really have no idea at all.

"But, look, they added a heroine, and she's fully voiced. That's good, isn't it?" I said this, although I was still a bit troubled by the entire thing.

"I've said a lot, but I really just want to say that… the all ages version is also good, but if it's possible, I really want you to try the original version. That's why I left the original version for you as homework."

"… Then, why are we using the all ages version now?"

"Because! You said that you didn't know how to play, remember? Be a bit more grateful that I'm showing you how to play."

Grateful, huh… dammit… I really have to do this, don't I?

Taking the mouse, I watched as the game screen changed and I was faced with the display. The usual annoying Chino voice along with the "Loving my Little Sister" title appeared. Underneath the title, the message **"Click the screen gently, okay?"** flashed.

Naruko became unusually talkative, and from my side let fly various instructions. "Alright, start. First you put in your name… wait, why are you going with the default name? Put in your real name-your real name."

"Real… name…? Why? Do I have to?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? It's the little sisters calling your own name that makes you feel so good. Here, quickly… okay."

"Dammit. Is it really alright to be doing this? Is it really…" I was getting desperate. Playing my first sister game with my real name… this was going to be tough, wasn't it.

So, then, I decided to listen to the explanation of the basic system of "Loving my Little Sister (All Ages Version)." Of course, because I had just started playing, I was only listening — there was nothing really for me to say. If I'm a bit slow, please forgive me.

Hmm… so in this game, the player, that would be me, primarily uses the left mouse button to scroll through and read text that appears on the lower portion of the screen. Or, as Naruko puts it, "Well, it's just a normal adventure game. You don't really need an instruction booklet." And so it seemed. When I had glanced at the instruction manual that I had picked it up just before now, I read that there were three fundamental things that, when put together, made up the game display: the text window, the background image, and the pictures of the characters. Furthermore, when special event scenes come up, the background display changes to an "event CG," a single drawing that helps liven up the game.

If I had to describe it honestly, I would call it a glorified, extravagant picture story show. The game's system was so simple, and how to operate the controls was also easy to figure out.

Hm, well I guess even I can handle this much… putting in my name, and starting the game, I was presented with a blue sky background. Then, the protagonist's first monologue began.

 **"My name is Naruto Namikaze. If I had to describe myself, I would say I was an extremely commonplace high school student."**

What a boring guy… suddenly calling himself commonplace… hey hey, after I went through so much effort putting in my own name, at least say something a bit more tasteful.

Sensing my first negative impressions, Naruko, with good timing, interrupted with an explanation. "Hey, just telling you, because they want the player to be able to easily empathize with the main character, they usually make the main character a very ordinary, plain person. And, so there is room for him to grow in the story, he's always a bit clumsy in the beginning."

"Hmm." Even though I knew that they weren't talking about me, why is there an aching in my chest? It's probably because the character has my name, so it's difficult to think that the character is a different person.

Alright, let's see if we can't stop being boring then. I'm counting on you, _Naruto_. And also… Naruko gets quite talkative when we're talking about this kind of stuff, doesn't she?

Listening as Naruko excitedly continued to explain the game, I pushed the mouse buttons with a _click, click, click, click_ … when the ordinary, commonplace monologue ended, the screen blacked out.

 _chirp chirp_. A sound, not unlike the call of a tree sparrow, played.

 **Naruto: "Ahhhhh…. I slept a lot. Well, since I stayed up so late studying yesterday, I guess I can't help it."**

He said a few more words, but we can skip those.

Well, in any case, I'll explain the gist of things that are being described on the screen.

In this version of the game, the protagonist, _Naruto_ , wakes up in his room, and for some reason his sister, Chino, is sleeping in the same futon. Chino is the pastel blue hair, timid looking small girl with horizontal bangs, she wear black cross-style hair band on each side of her head. That's the scene that starts off the story.

 **Naruto: "Whaa… Chi-Chino…?" Startled, I woke up fully, blinking rapidly.**

 **Naruto: "You surprised me… geez, Chino, when in the world did you…"**

Hm? Why is he being so calm about this? Hey, hey, be more conscious of the danger of the situation, _Naruto_. Are you still half asleep or something? Didn't you just wake up with your little sister sleeping next to you? Shouldn't you be shouting in surprise at a time like this?

"Hey, hey, seeing her sleeping soundly and defenselessly like that, how is it? You were surprised, weren't you?"

"Well… I mean. It's… normal? I guess." As Naruko went on the sing the praises of the Event CG, I gave that vague response.

When I tried to click and advance again, suddenly, a new window opened in the middle of the display.

"Oh?"

"This is a choice point. The player has to pick what the protagonist does at important plot points. And, depending on what you pick, your relationships with the little sisters will change, and afterwards the story will also change."

"Hm? Then, which one should I pick? There are three choices…"

"Huh? If you don't pick it yourself, there's no point in the game, is there? It's alright, in this game, all the choices are really simple." Naruko said this lightly.

I see. So it's like that, is it? Alright, time to pick what the protagonist is going to do. Alright… so, which one?

 **To the peacefully sleeping Chino, I will…**

 **1\. Gently hug her close.**

"Let's not do that one!" Was I looking for trouble? If I'm with Naruko in this situation, Hugging Naruko who's sleeping was an insane idea.

 **2\. Gently pull out the futon so as to not wake her.**

"Hm…" I guess that was the safe choice. But, come on, _Naruto_. If you don't teach her some discipline now, then it's going to come back to haunt you in the future. It's already too late to my sister, but you won't go down the same path as I did… alright, so I won't pick this one either. Without faltering, I clicked on the third option.

 **3\. Without any hesitation, kick her off the futon.**

 ** _Bang!_** **(The screen shook a bit.)**

 **Naruto: "Hey, don't go freely wandering into other people's futons! Wake up, idiot!"**

Alright. That was definitely the appropriate action. Good job, _Naruto_. Heh, this is a pretty good game, isn't it? Alright, and next is…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CHINO-CHAN!?"

 _Bang!_ A counterattack flew at me from my real sister. The kick she let fly overturned the chair I was sitting on.

"Huh-whaa!? What are you doing all of a sudden!"

I got up and issued this complaint, and was met with a fierce glare. Naruko shouted.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you!? Why the hell did you pick 'Without any hesitation, kick her off the futon'!? I seriously can't believe this, what the hell were you thinking!?"

"Why are you angry? I just want to teach her to not take me lightly!"

"What!? Is that how you treat your little sister? She just wants you attention and you kick her!?"

"W-Well... um... you right, my bad, I'm sorry." Realizing my mistake I offer my apology to Naruko.

Geez, my sister's strong, isn't she… I did not see that attack coming at all. I guess Naruko's already grown up so it's already too late to do anything about her brutal behavior.

Clutching the place on my side where Naruko had kicked me, I gave a huge internal sigh. I sat back into my chair. Grabbing the mouse, I started the game again. Clicking and scrolling through _Naruto_ 's text, suddenly, the background music turned very sad.

 **Chino: "S-S-Sorry… S-Sorry Naruto Onii-chan… umm… I-I.. last night… I couldn't sleep alone…. so then… and then…"**

 **Naruto: "Huh? Are you saying something?"**

 **Chino: "A-… n-nothing. It's nothing…. e-ehehe! Good morning, Onii-chan."**

 **Chino clutched at the part of her side which had been kicked, but even then she put on a courageous smile.**

"He's a pretty terrible person, this protagonist."

"Ugh, that's the result of your own choice isn't it!? And I mean, to think this kind of scenario existed! I've never ever picked that choice before, so this is the first time I'm seeing this! Ah, dammit… she looks so pitiable, Chino-chan does…" Naruko looked sympathetically at the heroine who was already subject to such harsh treatment so early in the game. But, Naruko, you treated me in a similar way just now… I wisely didn't point this out to her, and valiantly continued to play the game.

From the early morning, a gloomy atmosphere reigned in the Namikaze household. After the decision point, the protagonist _Naruto_ turned into a tyrant and chased Chino out of his room. Afterwards, he changed into his school uniform and headed towards the dining room. There, six little sisters who all adored their big brother waited for the protagonist.

"Hey, Naruko? There are a lot of places where these girls look completely different. No matter how I look at it, they really don't look like blood relatives."

"They can't help that. Different people draw each of the heroines."

It was a silly question, but, wasn't that the most unhelpful answer she could have given? Well, whatever, this isn't exactly the place to make a snide remark. I left-clicked. The heroines having all gathered, the dining event started.

 _Ping!_ The image changed to a viewpoint overlooking the dining table. Icons resembling each of the little sisters were scattered about the screen, flashing and growing bigger and smaller. In the upper half of the display, in circular font stood the message **"Onii-chan, who do you want to talk with~?"**

"Oh? The display changed again."

"This is an event choice display. If you click the icon of the little sister you want to talk with, a conversation event with that little sister will start. And then, there will be more choices you have to make in the conversation, and according to what you choose, her affection points for you can go up or down."

"Hm. And what do you mean by 'affection points?'"

"It's a number that tells us how much one of the little sisters likes her big brother. If you don't get this number above a certain point, you won't be able to see certain events. There are also different endings based on this. So, fundamentally, seeing lots of events with the little sister you want to capture, and then raising her affection points is what you need to do in this game. And, also, if you raise the affection points of a number of the little sisters by a lot, then it'll be easier to unlock special scenes, like a Valentine's Day scene. So you shouldn't spend all your time with one little sister."

For some time now, Naruko has been a bit too feverish to explain all of this. Yada yada yada yada yada yada… is doing this that fun?

"I see… by the way, how many affection points do you have for me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nah, it's fine."

With that expression, I don't have to hear her answer to know. I wonder; in the real world, if my sister's affection points for me were not below a certain value, then would previously unseen special events also spring forth?

"So, that's generally how the game flows… understand?"

"Yeah."

Having finished her tutorial, Naruko then showed me how to save in the game, and turned off the game. Afterwards, she looked at my face to gauge my impressions.

"Any thoughts?"

"I don't have any yet… I just started, after all."

"I-I see… that's true, I guess…"

If I were to be honest, I would say that I don't think this type of game suits me at all. It wasn't a question of whether the game was interesting or not. It's just that, for people who have real little sisters, the idea of enjoying the affections of a fictional little sister is hard to imagine…

No matter how many times Chino and the others made a cute face, and said cute things, and sought my attention, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from thinking that they had ulterior motives.

How do I put it… little sister cynicism? For example, if Naruko were to play a game in which you captured big brothers, do you think she would be able to sincerely enjoy that game? It's impossible, wouldn't you say? It's just like that for me in this case. But, I mean, I already said that I would try this game. I guess I'll play just this one to the very end.

"Hmm, so, what should we do next, I wonder." Looking like she was having fun, Naruko opened up a folder and meandered the cursor around… c-could it be that, she wasn't satisfied with just one little sister game, and wanted to make me play another one?

"…"

I was too afraid to ask, but this was probably the case. As I thought, she was serious about this. But honestly, whatever the point of all this is, I don't really feel obligated to do so much… however, somehow, I understood why Naruko was making me play these little sister games.

"Hey… Naruko."

"What? Why do you look so serious?"

"For you… at your class, is there anybody you can play these games with, who you can talk about these games with?"

Upon hearing my question, Naruko's expression became vacant, and she looked slightly downwards.

"… That doesn't matter, does it?"

"I see." I recalled the earlier scene of Naruko walking with her classmates. … Amongst that lot, not one of them probably watched child-oriented anime, or played little sister games. And, I mean, that was the image I had of my sister until a little while ago. If I were in Naruko's position, I also probably wouldn't feel like looking for people with similar interests in order to come out in the open with my hobbies.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a classmate… do you know anybody who has the same hobbies, who you can talk to openly about games and anime?" At this second question, Naruko did not nod.

"… That doesn't matter."

"I see."

And so she came to encourage me to take up the same hobby. She wanted to be able to talk together about it. Hiding your hobby from everyone around you, and only enjoying it by yourself… that's a pretty lonely existence.

Yesterday, Naruko had taken me to this room, and said that she wanted to continue the "life counseling" session. But I think that was just a simple excuse… that it wasn't really for "life counseling."

"What are you doing? Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it's not that."

It really wasn't. Somehow or other, she just wanted to do this. You're lonely, aren't you? But you don't want to admit that. That's true, isn't it — you're not being honest with yourself. But, honestly, I can't really get into your hobby much more than this. If there was some other person instead who could, that would be the best. It would definitely save me a lot of trouble.

"Naruko…" I inclined my neck and looked at the ceiling. "Do you… want to make friends?"

"H-Huh?" Naruko's eyes widened in surprise. Her expression revealed her inner thoughts of _What is this idiot saying?_

So far so good. With unusual determination, I stared right back at my sister. I put on a bold smile, and turned the chair around. With the air of a life counselor, I pointed towards the bed.

"Hey, sit there please."

"…"

Naruko looked like she wanted to object, but in the end reluctantly did as I said. Well, alright, I guess she's willing to listen to what I have to say.

"You said it already, right? You asked me 'what should I do?' And, at that time, I didn't give you any good advice. So now, I'll give you an answer. Go make friends."

"Fri… ends?"

"Yes. People who have the same hobbies, who, when you start talking about these things, whether it be anime, or games, or 18+ things, they will be able to properly engage in the conversation. Of course, those kinds of people would never look down on you or make fun of you, because after all, you're all birds of a feather."

"So you mean… I should make otaku friends?"

I nodded.

"…"

Sitting on the bed, Naruko thought seriously about this while biting her lip and clutching her knees. But… At long last, she muttered this. "… I don't want to… make otaku friends. If we're together, people will also think I'm one of them."

"Again, isn't that ridiculous talk? You're a huge otaku, aren't you?"

"N-No, that's —"

"— No? Then, what are you? I mean, if you can, please answer that for me."

Having finally become a bit fed up with my sister's attitude, I tried to corner her with my words. Naruko looked downwards in shame and was silent. Her shoulders shook. I clicked my tongue.

"The one who's all talk, the one who's making fun of otaku, that's you, isn't it? I said it already, didn't I? Whatever hobby you might have, they won't make fun of you. So, what do you think? People who have the same hobbies, who don't hide but are open about being otaku, do you really think they could make fun of you?"

"…"

Naruko raised her head, and gave me a penetrating glare.

"That would be impossible, right? It would make no sense. It would be like someone making fun of himself."

"That's not the issue! It's a matter of public image!"

"Public image?"

"Yes, public image. Certainly, I like anime and I really like eroge. You could say I love them."

You could say… to hear that from a junior high school girl and my own sister, what should my reaction be? Seeing me draw back, Naruko spoke arrogantly.

"Of course. Being with my friends at school is also really fun. But, this stuff is also fun. I can't just pick one. So there's no helping it, is there? What I like is what I like."

Naruko looked as proud as she usually was.

"But, I also know that the world tends to look coldly on otaku… and Japan is the most prejudiced in this way… don't you think so?"

A junior high school girl. As a student in junior high school, she must understand this all too well.

"Umm… so what I want to say is… that is… I belong to both sides of this."

She told me her feelings, but couldn't find the best words to express those feelings, so she was stumbling on her words a bit. What she was saying was jumbled and difficult to understand… but I think that I got the gist of what she was trying to say. She liked anime and loved eroge. But, she also really likes being with her friends at school, so she can't choose one at the expense of the other. She had a normal school girl side, and an otaku side. Both these sides were joined together in her person. This is probably what Naruko wanted to say. Probably.

"But… because of that, I don't want to tell the truth to my parents, and I definitely don't want to tell the truth to my friends. If that happened, I really wouldn't be able to go to school anymore."

Public image. For a student, it was an important thing, perhaps even more so than for adults. Everyone understands that junior high school students are just the type to exclude someone socially and relentlessly attack them as if they were some foreign object. I knew this. I knew this all too well.

I guess it's pretty natural that anyone would care a lot about their public image. Preserving your public image or embracing your hobbies… what a dilemma. Not being able to talk to anyone about this, you tried your best to deal with it, didn't you, Naruko? I understand your problem now, Naruko.

"So, in other words, as long as you don't have to tell your classmates, you're fine with making some otaku friends?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess… that'd be okay."

"Then that's fine. Without ever exposing yourself to your classmates, then, you should go find otaku friends."

And that's how it was. Well, I had at least reaffirmed Naruko's feelings. And if she had a mind to make friends, then somehow or other we'd manage, I think.

"What? Do you have a good plan or something?"

"Yes, just leave it to me."

"Huh? What's with that confidence?"

I faced Naruko's puzzled look with a bold smile. Oh, sister, don't you know? In this world, there's a thing called a grandmother's fountain of wisdom.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ8** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"So, what about trying to participate in some ofukai?" This suggestion came from Karin over the phone.

After leaving my sister's room, I lay face-down on my bed and was speaking to Karin over the phone. Of course, I couldn't expose Naruko's secret to her. Naruko would rather die if Karin found out about her otaku hobby, so I had skillfully left out the particulars; I only asked Karin for advice on how to find people with similar hobbies while keeping it a secret from classmates.

"Ofukai?"

"Yeah, ofukai. Umm… it's where you take people you've become close with online and hang out with them in real life… or something."

"…"

Hm, I guess by "ofukai" she means "offline meetings." This grandma… pronouncing her Western words so stiffly, that's just confusing.

"Yeah right. _You_ know how to use the Internet?"

"I can do that much, you know… geez… Naruto, you're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Well, I mean, old people generally are pretty bad with technology, you know."

"I'm fifteen! I'm a spunky high school student!" Karin pleaded with me. As always, her word choice was interesting. I could almost imagine Karin scrunching up her face in annoyance with tears filling her eyes on the other end of the telephone.

"Geez, Naruto. If you don't cut it out I'm going to get angry!"

"Ah, I'm sorry then… but you really have a PC?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I have one. It's Menma's, though…" She said this last part in a hushed whisper. She's really bad with secrets, isn't she?

"So… you only know how to use it a little then."

"Yeah… but I mean, I can use the Internet pretty well at least."

"Uh-huh."

Hmph, I knew something was suspicious from your strange pronunciation. You're a grandmother and you know you're not good at using Western words, so you really shouldn't rely on them so much.

"So, have you participated in these offline meetings? Ah, I guess it wasn't you, But your brother?"

"I think so. He said he just recently went to an ofukai for an Rockn'roll community of his… umm, Naruto, do you know about 'Social Networking Services.'"

"Ah, SNS? Yeah, I've heard about that. You register, make a profile page with your hobbies and whatnot, write a public blog, and make online friends, stuff like that right?"

"Yeah. The famous one is Mixi. The one Menma uses has an age restriction though… but if you want to find friends outside of school who have the same hobbies, using something like this would be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"…Hm."

I see. This might be a good idea. It might be worth it to check this out right away.

"Alright, this was useful. Thanks, Karin."

"You're welcome, Naruto. Hehe… so, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

After cutting out the phone call, I stood up from the bed. Twirling the cell phone strap with my fingers for a bit, I put the phone in my back pocket. Leaving the room, I naturally headed for my sister's room.

 _Knock Knock Knock_.

"Come in."

"Okay."

My sister beckoned me into the room… you know, I just realized it now, but this is only the fourth time I've been in my sister's room. Life is quite mysterious, isn't it… lots of things are mysterious.

"Sorry for the wait. I think I've hit on a good idea of how to make you otaku friends."

When I began to break it down for Naruko, for some reason she clicked her tongue as if displeased and sneered with a "hmph."

"You're full of it. In any case, why did you go crying to that four eyes bitch?"

"Don't call her that!" Why she hate Karin so much?

"What are you getting so angry for? You look like an idiot." She murmured this while staring at me with disdain.

"But really, next time I really won't be able to hold myself back so don't say it again."

"Yeah yeah."

Dammit, say it more sincerely, won't you? What's with that disgusting attitude even though we've been working so hard just for your sake? Why do you look so annoyed all of a sudden… just a while ago when I left the room though, you seemed normal…

"Why you didn't like Karin so much?"

"It's none your business. You were just being so lovey-dovey, I couldn't stomach it."

Was that it? I have no idea what she's talking about. I wasn't being "lovey-dovey" at all… we were giving off sparks, but it seemed that now we had settled into a tense peace. Hmph. I guess I'll be the older one and give in. If I do say so myself, I'm being pretty generous here. Lovable guy, aren't I?

"Well, Naruko, does it really matter whose idea this is, even from Karin? For now, just hear her Idea, okay."

"… Fine. What is it?"

"Alright. So, do you know about SNS?"

When I told my sister Karin's idea, that she should try to find some offline meetings to participate in, my sister shut up with a strange expression.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not… that…"

She looked downwards and thought for a few seconds, but before long raised her head and spoke.

"… I understand. Let's try it."

Oh? That was a pretty straightforward answer. How unexpected.

"You can access the sites on your phone too, I think."

"I know already. " Naruko took out a cell phone from somewhere, and with a _tatatatatatata_ , began tapping away on the keys at incredible speed.

Pretty amazing. I would definitely not be able to do that. I guess they do exist, the girls who are damn fast with their phones. As these thoughts flew through my head, Naruko clicked her tongue.

"Tch. I registered but I need a referral letter from someone… this is pretty annoying…"

"You have a lot of friends at school, right? Just contact them through e-mail or whatever right now, and get a referral letter from someone who's already a member."

"Idiot. You can't mix my front and back sides, can you? If you did that, it would leave a trace."

"I see…"

The two sides? Well, I guess the frontside would be the Naruko Namikaze who is a modern high school girl who models for teen magazines. And, the backside would be the Naruko Namikaze who loves little sisters and likes anime, and who really loves eroge. What a terrible gap between these two sides.

"Hmmm… well, there are SNS sites that are only for anime and games, right? Try to look for one that doesn't need a referral letter."

"Yeah yeah."

As I gave my instructions, Naruko, seeming reluctant, fumbled around with her cell phone, and registered on an SNS site meant for otaku. And then, first she had to make her profile page.

"It's asking you to input a username. Pick one quickly."

"Saying that to me… I can't just decide one that quickly, can I?"

"This is something you can't change later, right? You should pick a good one from the start, a good one. You could use other screen names as a reference too for what you can pick. See, look here, you have to enter in something something, here."

As I was urging her on while peeking at her cell phone screen from her side, Naruko turned the cell phone away from my gaze, looking quite annoyed at my pushing. She entered in a username, and showed it to me.

"Alright, how's this?"

"… What exactly is this **'Naruru~ : this_guy_next_to_me_is_being_really_annoying' thing?** "

"My screen name. Cute, isn't it?"

It didn't suit her at all… and also, was she trying to tick me off?

"H-Hey… wait… if you write 13 in the ages column, it's risky to put little sister eroge as a hobby, isn't it?"

"But it's the truth. This is my hidden side, remember? If I had gotten a referral letter from a classmate or a modeling friend, I wouldn't be making this kind of profile."

I guess. If I was reading a female classmate's profile page, and saw her passion for eroge spelled out on it, I would burst out laughing. Then, when I saw her the next day, I really wouldn't be able to behave normally. And that's why, like you, she should keep this separate identity to be safe. That's a good point. But there was another thing that was bothering me…

"Hey, why have you been looking so down for a while now?"

"… Well…"

As Naruko was carrying out my plan, she had seemed quite nervous. Why was that? Straining my ears, I listened to my sister's explanation.

"I mean… it's just that I'm a bit scared of this type of social networking… I mean, in the end, the people with the same hobbies are going to be guys I think… and not only that, but older guys I think… this isn't a stupid reason, right? I mean, it's not that I don't like this idea… but, I mean… I guess… I'm just a bit scared."

"I see… that's… how it is…"

It was a blind spot. This was quite a huge yet fundamental problem, wasn't it? This was completely different than networking with classmates or her modeling friends. Forgetting that they're otaku and so on, it must be frightening for a junior high school girl to make friends with older men. Even if it's just online. It would be all the more awkward to meet them in person… so really, in the end, she really had to look for girls of the same age who shared the same hobbies…

Are there people like that? Junior high school girls who share the same hobbies as Naruko, are there really people like that? or is just my sister? I scratched my head in frustration. What should we do now?

"So… could you… look for female-only groups? Might as well give it a try…"

"…I'll try." Naruko started typing on her cell phone, searching for the right community. From her side as usual, I interjected.

"What about… this one?"

"Hm? This one?"

"Yeah. Heh, so these types of groups actually exist… click on it and check it out."

The community we found was titled "Otaku Girls Unite!" There were around twenty members. Whether that was a lot of a little, I'm not sure, but it sort of had the feeling of a small club. To join the community, you have to write in your age and gender and send in a message asking to join, and if the admin denied your request you could not join. And, what's more, there was a topic called "tea party invitation" visible. Because we weren't members, we couldn't see the actual details, but it seemed like the kind of offline meeting we were looking for.

"… Hey Naruko. This one might be alright."

Even if there were guys posing as girls on this group, there's no way they would go to an offline meeting for all girls. So that wouldn't be a problem. I thought this was a perfect opportunity, but for some reason Naruko's expression was not as agreeable.

"Hm… uhh… yeah I see…"

"What's wrong with you? Is there something else bothering you?"

"Not really, but…"

"Well, how about you send them a message to tell them you want to participate? Here, with this button."

"Umm…" Naruko stared at the message composition screen for a while, and then suddenly looked at me and asked this. "What exactly should I write?"

"Hmm. Well, you should just tell them your intentions, right? That you want girl friends who share the same hobby."

Naruko nodded, wrote the message, and sent it.

 ** _Your message has been sent._**

Seeing that notice, I felt that my duty was half completed. If Naruko could make friends with girls who could understand her hobby… then I would be relieved from duty. But for some reason I feel sad.

In these few days, we've talked more to each other than we have in four years. And, I also discovered a surprising side of my sister. It wasn't just her strange hobby. I also caught a glimpse at the hidden part of my little sister that got scared when she couldn't figure something out and gave up. It felt as if I was able to slightly feel the inner heart I could not hope to look into. I guess I was a bit happy. Although I don't really understand any of it either.

"Alright then. So I only have to wait for a response…"

"Do your best, okay?"

"Yeah." Naruko nodded.

I raised the corners of my lips and smiled. For my sister… if she could find friends better than me who she could have fun with, who she could chatter with without any restraint, that would be great. But for just the small amount of time until then, I would fill that void in their place.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ9** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, the "Otaku Girls Unite!" admin sent us back a favorable reply. When we returned home from school, I was dragged to Naruko's room in the usual manner, and now, I was reading the response message from the community admin, whose user name was "Rias."

 **"Nice to meet you, Naruru-sama. My name is Rias, and I am acting as the administrator for the "Otaku Girls Unite!" community. I will not waste any time, so thank you very much for your message expressing your interest to join. Of course I will gladly approve your request. Given your age and hobbies, I am sure that we can become great friends. If you want… in a few days we are planning a meeting, and would be pleased if you could join us for tea. There are lots of things I want to talk about… please consider it. Until next time, thank you very much."**

"So her username is 'Rias,' huh, isn't that a foreign name? Heh, this admin seems like a really polite person, doesn't she?"

From the contents of that letter, I felt the air of a well brought up young woman. How do I say this… it exuded a smell of elegance. Was it just wishful thinking? No, my intuition told me that there was no mistaking this for a beautiful young woman.

When she became conscious of how I was acting, Naruko looked at me as if she were looking at some unclean thing.

"Gross. What are you grinning for?"

"I'm not grinning. I was just thinking that I'm glad she seems like a good person."

"Well… I guess. Seems sorta like a proper daughter from a high class family, doesn't she? I can't really imagine what that's like. There's nobody like that in my class."

That was true. Her friends, like her, were all the flashy type. They may have the looks and the refinement, but they're really hard to approach. They emit an air of not wanting to associate with anyone unlike them. It's as if they had thorns, and getting to close to them would leave you pricked.

"So, you're going to go, of course, right?"

"Yeah. I'll do it." Naruko nodded, but for some reason she seemed stiff. Geez, she's been acting like this for a while… it seems like there's still something she's worried about but is hiding from me. We've already solved the issue of her being afraid to make friends with older guys… what is there other than that? This bothered me, so I asked.

"Hey, there really is something still bothering you, isn't there?"

"Not really." This attitude again. It looks like she really just doesn't want to say. although this is pretty annoying. Well, at the very least, I guess I can just continue to encourage her.

"I see. Well, do your best then."

"Huh? Why do you say that as if it's not your problem anymore?"

"What?"

As I creased my eyebrows, Naruko faced me and spoke.

"Come with me to the meeting."

… This girl…

"What the hell are you talking about, how exactly do you want me, a GUY, to participate in an all girl meetup?"

"What if you crossdress? A little make up should be okay."

"Definitely not! You say that so casually, but if I'm discovered, wouldn't they make me out to be some pervert who wanted to take such a huge risk just to go to an all girl meeting!?"

"I'm prepared to take whatever risk, so it'll be alright."

"This isn't your problem! It's about me! I have absolutely no desire to carry the dishonour of being labelled a pervert! It's not alright at all!"

"Tch. Fine!"

It seemed like Naruko finally agreed with my reasoning. Nodding earnestly a few times, she pursed her lips and grumbled.

"I guess it can't be helped… well, should we go for a more direct plan of attack then?"

"You make it sound like I'm the one who really wants to go and am asking you for a favor or something… well whatever, I'll listen for now so go on. What do you mean by 'more direct plan'?"

"Well, What if I sent this Rias-san a message saying My brother was huge otaku, and for some reason he insisted that he wants to go to an all girl tea party. He looks really lonely so would it be alright if I brought him along?' Or something like that."

"You make me an open pervert instead of a sneaky one. And I mean, they would probably reject such a proposal. It was an all girl's meeting, so bringing a guy would be very frowned upon." I told this to Naruko, and her mood darkened. Biting her lower lip, she glared at me.

"… So, what are we going to do?"

"As I said, going with you to this meeting would be impossible… come on, stop glaring at me like that. Uhh… hold on… hmm…"

I looked at the "Otaku Girls Unite!" community page. Clicking on the topic about the offline meeting, the details of the meetup were displayed.

"See, this place…iIt's a café right? It's not like you need a reservation, right? So then, I'll go with you and sit in a seat next to yours. It's not like I can talk to you from there, but at least I can watch you."

I mean, this was my idea, but just sitting at a table next to her probably wasn't what she wanted. I was expecting her to respond with her usual scorn and disdain, but suddenly…

"… I understand. That's fine."

I don't know why, but Naruko was sincerely nodding her head. Surprised, my eyes widened.

"I see."

Incidentally, Naruko never really made it clear why she wanted me to go with her, did she? But it's a bit too late to ask that now… but it's alright if I'm just there with her, even if I can't participate? I have no idea what's going on… well, anyways, that's how it was. Next Sunday, I would go with my sister to the "Otaku Girls Unite!" community offline meeting, and would watch over her from the shadows.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Crimson Devil and Black Cat

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

In no time at all, the day for the offline meeting arrived. We rode a train from the nearest station for around an hour and a half. Right now, we were standing at the Akihabara Electric City exit on the JR line. It was just past noon on a holiday. I was expecting something consistent with the rumors, that Akiba would be messy and congested, but it wasn't really like that. At least inside and in front of the station, it gave off an impression of a well maintained, orderly place.

"It's a radio studio! And a gamer's flagship store!" Naruko tried to restrain her voice, but couldn't completely hide her excitement. She sure is having fun, isn't she? It seems like, just like me, this is her first time in Akihabara. Up to now, her experience with Tokyo has been limited to Shibuya and Harajuku, I think. She might have a lot of anime goods, but as an otaku she might be a relative beginner.

I checked the time on my cell phone. "Hey, Naruko. This isn't the time for that, alright? If you want to go to the shops, do that after the meetup."

"I know, I know. By the way, don't stick so close to me."

As she uttered those cruel words to me, Naruko seemed to be tensely preparing for her first offline meeting. Her shoulders were held high, and she was wearing clothes that made her seem very mature. Underneath, she had on a miniskirt and boots. But she also wore a good deal of expensive-looking accessories. Even to someone like me, who did not really understand fashion, she looked quite stylish. She looked more suited for somewhere like Shibuya or Odaiba. But I mean… it's already too late so I won't say anything, but… going to the meeting in that getup… I mean, certainly it's pretty cute, but… will you really be alright like that?

"Alright. Then from here on let's split up a bit. You were supposed to meet up here, right? I'll head off to the café first and I'll be on standby there."

"Huh? Ah… alright. I got it."

"Don't look so disheartened. I'll definitely be watching out for you."

"I-I don't look like that at all. Don't be an idiot, shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, see ya."

Lightly raising a hand as a goodbye, I turned my back on Naruko. Passing by the shop Naruko had called a gamer's flagship store, I went out into the main street. Soon, I could see various games and cords and such lined up in the storefronts that I passed by, although with such a brief glance I didn't really know what exactly they were selling. I was reminded of a cheap sweets shop I used to pass by often as a kid. I didn't really plan on buying anything, but I still felt a fluttering of excitement. Odaiba is an island accessible via bridge in Tokyo that holds a lot of attractions, including a bustling shopping district, an amusement park, and the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center.

It's pretty lively around here, isn't it? As expected, it was pretty busy here. At its most busiest times, Akihabara's main street even had places where bands would play. Compared to that, I would say that today's atmosphere was somewhat more subdued, but… it's really like a festival around here, isn't it? That's really what I thought. As I was admiring my surroundings, I took out a printout map from the bag hanging from my shoulders and looked at it.

Ah, this isn't the right street at all. It's in the opposite direction. I turned around in order to retrace my steps, but I saw Naruko still standing there. Having gallantly come this far, it just wouldn't do if I made a U-turn now. Without facing the main street, with its row of electronics stores, I turned left. I made another left at the intersection, and continued straight. I passed under a railway bridge and still continued, and soon I could see a thin tall building on my right. It was the Shosen Book Tower, according to my map. The influence of otaku culture seemed to lighten here, and the surroundings gave off an impression not unlike what you would find outside a very normal train station.

I crossed the pedestrian crosswalk, and came to a stop close to the entrance of the Book Tower. Hmm, it's this way, right? Like that, I continued to follow the road. Following the map, after walking for a few minutes, it looked like I had entered into what looked to be, judging from the houses around me, a quiet residential neighborhood. If the map was correct, the café would be right around here…

"Ah, here it is." I stopped, and looked up at a building that looked a bit like a lodge. The café was named "Pretty Garden," and its exterior gave off the impression of an elegant little cabin. After I went up the very short staircase, I opened the wooden door and was greeted by the pleasant sound of a bell.

 _Ring ring._

"Welcome home, master!"

I was greeted simultaneously by the voices of many aproned maids. Trying hard to pretend that nothing had happened, I shut the door again.

"Wh-Wh-What… is going on…?" Still holding onto the door with both hands, I muttered to myself.

No, it was clear what was going on. I knew what was going on… but… seriously, just wait a bit. My mind still hasn't quite caught up to the situation yet. Because the neighborhood outside had seemed so normal, I had completely forgotten that I was still in Akiba…

So, the rumors were true… this was… what do they call it… was this a maid café!?

Finally having come to this realization, I took stock of my situation in my head. Inhaling and giving a huge sigh, I timidly opened the door a second time.

 _Ring ring._

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama!"

It is the standard greeting for all maid cafes.

"Welcome home, master!"

It was the same scene as before… dammit, it wasn't an illusion, was it? To welcome me, a cute maid-san approached with a _pitter patter_.

She was wearing a fluffy white apron. Her skirt was excessively short, although her socks were very long. It was definitely an outfit that was designed for cuteness. I couldn't help feeling that I wanted to get out of here, but I had made a promise to come here and be on standby. What's more, turning back here would just not do at all. I braced myself and took a step into the café.

Naruto Namikaze. Fifteen years old. My first time at a maid café…

"Is it just one guest, master?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, then, please come this way~"

I was lead by the maid-san to a table for one. The interior of the place had the look of a normal coffee shop. The slightly dim shop was illuminated by a number of orange lamps. The furniture all somehow looked like antiques, and the atmosphere felt really Western. Also, even though it was lunchtime, the place was relatively empty. Maybe the people who were going to the offline meeting had reserved a lot of tables.

"Would this seat suit you?"

"Yeah… thanks."

The maid-san pulled the seat out for me, and I sat down. I felt quite self-conscious. Every maid in the place certainly was quite cute.

"Here is the menu, master~~. Could I take your order for how you want to be addressed?"

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well~~, please decide how you would like me to address you. On the menu, you can see all sorts of options like "master," "danna," "-kun," "-chan," "onii-chan," "onii-sama," and others~~."

Maid cafés are really terrifying. How is a mere high school student like me supposed to get through this? Well, let's just let nature take its course. Putting on a bold smile, I responded.

"It doesn't matter. Whichever is fine."

"Is that so? Then, how about I call you Onii-chan? Onii-chan~~"

Well, now the maid-san was being a bit overly familiar with me. I guess it would be a bit boorish for me to point out that at this point, she didn't seem like a maid at all anymore… and what's more, it was obvious that she was over twenty years old…

"Did you say something, Onii-chan?"

"No no!" How terrifying. Was she reading my mind or something?

The maid brought over some water. As I gratefully sated my thirst, I looked at the menu. I had yet to eat lunch, so let's see what I could fill up on… and…

"…"

With a bewildered expression, I glanced roughly at the menu items. Why was I confused? Well… that is… for now, let me give a few examples.

 **Lunch**

 **-The maid's lovey dovey omelette rice (ketchup or otafuku) - 900 yen.**

 **-Little sister's handmade curry (parupunte flavor, begiragon flavor, zaraki flavor) – 1000 yen.**

 **-The tsundere school president's specially prepared ramen – 800 yen.**

 **Drinks**

 **-Spirit of Saiyan – 300 yen.**

 **-Super holy water – 300 yen.**

 **-Juice from the divine essence tree – 300 yen.**

I have no idea what's going on. At least the lunch items sound similar to actual food items, so whatever, but I can't even begin to imagine what any of those drinks are. What should I do? I had to look this up, but Otafuku is apparently a Japanese company that produces various sauces. I guess I have no choice but to ask.

"Excuse me… What exactly is this… Spirit… of… Saiyan?"

"That would be vegetable juice, Oniichan~~"

Then write "vegetable juice," dammit… The menu was what the menu was, I guess. I also ascertained that "Super holy water" just meant "cider" and "Juice from the divine essence tree" just meant "mixed fruit juice."

"Have you decided on your order? Onii-chan."

"Not yet… sorry." In my confusion, I stupidly apologized…

"By the way, I have a recommendation. You should try the little sister's handmade curry. I made it with my own hands, Onii-chan ."

"A-Alright, then I'll go with that."

Dammit. This damn girl, picking out the most expensive thing on the menu so casually… although, it really was my fault for going along with it…

"Your order has been entered in~. Little sister's handmade curry. Zaraki flavor~~"

Zaraki flavor, huh? That sounds pretty dangerous… well, whatever. But, still, what they bring out to me might be completely inedible…

"Hah well, whatever." Having exhausted myself just by ordering, I took a breather. Tilting my chair backwards, I stared at the ceiling. Then, the door once again opened, and a group of people entered.

 _Ring ring._

"Welcome home, master!"

Ah, so they came. I took out a baseball cap from my bag, and wore it low over my eyes. Nonchalantly, I turned my gaze towards the door. In succession, a group of girls entered. I still couldn't see Naruko. Hm… as I thought, they were relatively plain looking, most of them really didn't seem very refined. There were also a few girls here or there in cosplay… hm? Whoa!

I turned my gaze to the girl that stood at the front of the group. Well, let's see… first thing's first. She was tall. And her breast is huge. Really huge. Seriously huge. She was beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eye, and long crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a Ahoge sticking out from the top.

She had to be around 180 cm tall. She looked like a supermodel… but what was more startling was her getup. She looked extremely like an otaku. Her head was wrapped in a bandana, and she wore a checkered long-sleeve shirt, tucked into a pair of trousers. She also bore a rough-looking backpack on her back. To make matters worse, a number of rolled up posters poked out from her backpack. 13 Around 5 feet 11 inches. To sum it up… she was the image of the stereotypical otaku that I had seen on TV, while having a figure like a supermodel…

I'm not lying. I really didn't believe it myself, but there she was, right in front of me. Heh, Tokyo is truly a frightening place, isn't it? I've definitely learned that today. Feeling myself getting agitated, I gulped down some water in an attempt to calm myself. And in front of my eyes, that aforementioned huge breast girl began to talk to one of the maids.

"I have a reservation for 1 PM, please."

"Alright. Would you please give me your name?"

"Rias Satanichia"

Wha-!? I did a spit take, and held my throat, coughing violently.

 _Hack! Hack! Cough! Cough! Hack!_

"Ah! A-Are you alright, Onii-chan?"

The maid-san patted me on the back as I continued to cough in agony. Dammit, that definitely went down the wrong pipe! _Hack! Cough! Hack!_ Dammit, I feel like I'm going to die…

This was the person with the username "Rias"!? But, Satanichia!? what kinda name is that! Ah, I know. It was just her alias in the online community. I mean, even I could understand that people often had different identities online and in real life. But no matter how you looked at it, her name was obviously fake.

And she also wasn't quite the prim and proper lady that I had imagined her to be… she really fell very short of that expectation! This was perhaps the biggest surprise I've had in all my 15 years of life! Well, this was a bit of a dreadful outcome right from the start, wasn't it? What the hell. I haven't even talked to her, and yet I'm making such nasty comments already…

 _Cough. Cough. Cough_.

"Thanks… sorry for being so noisy."

"Oh no, it's fine~. Alright, I'll go get another water for you, kay? But Onii-chan? If you do that again I'll get angry, okay?" _Blop_. The maid tapped my head lightly with her fist. Even in such unexpected situations, she didn't panic and stayed in character. She's really a seasoned pro, isn't she?

"Yeah… I really am very sorry…" I blushed and I realized that all the eyes in the place were now looking at me.

I felt the jealous stares of the other guys here and there in the bar, as if they wanted to say "Well aren't you pretty clever?"

 _Ring ring_. Turning my gaze once again to the entrance, I saw Naruko crossing her arms and giving me a fierce glare, as if to say "why the hell are you being so conspicuous, idiot!?" Well, I couldn't help it, could I!? It was all Rias's fault! I tried to explain it to her just with my eyes, but…

"Hmph." Whether she understood what I was trying to say or not, Naruko quickly turned the other way. But seriously… she really doesn't fit in with that crowd… excluding the big one, the girls of the "Otaku Girls Unite!" group, whether they looked plain or were wearing some kind of cosplay, all looked like quite docile girls. Also, there were barely any who had dyed their hair. Mixed into the middle of that group, there was a teen model who had obviously tried very hard to coordinate her clothes… she really stood out.

As the community members were standing near the entrance awaiting further instruction, two maids went up to them and bowed. "We are very sorry about the wait~. Please allow us to lead you to your seats~~."

At the maids' directions, the group slowly entered into the middle of the café. Naruko and the others were shown to the very middle of the café. A number of other tables were attached to that one, and chairs were brought and placed appropriately.

The group split up into smaller groups of 10 or so, and picked their seats while chatting away. From the bit of conversation I could overhear, it appeared that this was this group's first offline meeting. So, this was probably the first time any of these girls were meeting in person.

"…"

Isn't Naruko a bit cut off from the rest of the group? In one corner, Naruko was sitting by herself. Her posture was strangely stiff, and she was anxiously looking around. It was like in elementary school, when people separate into groups of friends, but one person ends up being left out… dammit, this was a pretty miserable situation… I felt a pang in my chest as I clenched my teeth.

"Umm…" In that state, as soon as Naruko tried to timidly strike up a conversation, the same conversation would end after two or three words. It seems like Naruko was wary of her companions, and they thought the same of her. Even though this was a group that presumably shared a hobby, it didn't seem that way at all. It was as if her words just weren't getting heard… or if there was an invisible wall…

I clicked my tongue. Well… it's not like I wasn't vaguely expecting something like this to happen… Naruko had always exuded a haughty aura that screamed "Servant, don't come near me." She seemed like the type who would push away anybody who wasn't similarly beautiful and refined as she.

Of course, that's fine at school. There are people of all sorts at school, and it wasn't difficult to form a group with similar people and hang out with them. But Naruko, at school, was not only part of the most popular group, but was a leader of sorts in that group. In that position, it was good that she could so carefully pick her clothes and be so charming. This aura of a cold princess that she exuded helped her charm and attract people with similar sensibilities.

But, here, the people were not that way at all. Here, the people that Naruko was trying to make friends with were completely different than the people in the crowd she hung out with at school. That was pretty obvious. It was as if in the middle of a flock of sheep, the wolf who wanted to make friends with the sheep had been left out. No matter how desperately the wolf tried to speak, the sheep would get nervous, and would think "why is this wolf mixed in with our flock?"

"…"

Irritated, I bit my lip… ah, Naruko ran away from another conversation. She really can't hold a conversation for longer than two or three words, can she? Whomever she was talking to would nod idly for a bit, and then get drawn in to another group's conversation, and would stop talking to Naruko. And anyways, from what I could overhear, I really had no idea what any of these people were talking about. It felt like I had gotten lost in a foreign country or something…

As I rubbed my forehead and let out a sigh, Naruko looked in my direction as if asking for help. Don't look at me with such a miserable expression… that's so not like you! I began to clench my fists, and then…

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Your little sister's hand-made curry is here, Onii-chan!"

"Ah, thanks."

This damn maid… she really chose a great time to bring this to me, didn't she? Oh God, Naruko just heard this maid call me "Onii-chan," didn't she!?

Ah, how terrible! I looked at my sister. It seemed that she hadn't been looking this way, but it was all the same to me. Clenching my fists, I watching her table. Hey, Naruko, I really can't do anything in this position. But, I'll definitely watch you from here. Do your best! Do your best Naruko!

Dammit… what was that crap about "hand-made"? This taste, this curry obviously came from a can, didn't it…!?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **10** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The offline meeting continued for around two hours, and ended with what looked to be a gift exchange. Of course, without being able to communicate effectively with anyone at all, Naruko had not managed to make a single friend… What's more, the final blow came when Naruko received her gift from the present exchange, and it turned out to be some shabby toy magic hand.

Wh… what the hell was this? No matter how you looked at it, that was just a bit… it didn't have to be a perfect gift, but seriously, shouldn't you prepare a more serious present? Feeling all alone and looking downwards, Naruko dejectedly opened and closed the magic hand, and I couldn't help but pity her a bit.

I was now outside the café, standing only slightly removed from the gathered girls. And then, the community leader and also the organizer of this offline meeting, Rias, began to make her closing remarks. "Thank you all for your cooperation in making this first memorable tea gathering pleasant and seeing it through to a safe conclusion! From me, I offer you the most heartfelt thanks."

The crowd raised a delighted cheer. As expected from her, her appearance and manner of speech gave her a commanding air, not unlike a teacher talking to his students.

"With that, this tea meeting has come to a close! We can now go on each of our ways, but because the day is still young, please continue to congregate with friends you have made! Also, as for the next official event, I will post up a topic on the community boards, and be sure to attend that one as well! Alright then… dismissed!"

With that, the crowd came to life. Farewells flew left and right, along with invitations, with a "hey, do you want to head to Toranoana now?" here to a "where do you want to go?" there to a "hey, let's go and talk seriously about those Seed couplings" somewhere else. But, in that energetic throng, my sister, Naruko, was nowhere to be found. In groups of two or three, the larger group dispersed. Also, Rias, after giving her farewell speech, made a mad dash out of there. Did she have some urgent business to attend to?

Like that, the area slowly emptied of people, leaving a lone Naruko standing stock still in the middle. She may have been hopeful that someone would invite her to go with them, and would not allow herself to give up. Now, looking completely exhausted, she dropped her shoulders. Her cute clothes, which she had so carefully picked for today, had been exposed as being completely ineffective… in fact, they may have had the opposite effect to what she intended. It was a scene of a desolate battlefield, with the wasted arrows and broken blades of the losing army strewn about. And in her hand she still grasped that magic hand.

Slowly, I took off my baseball cap and approached my dejected-looking sister. I place my hand on her head in comfort, "You definitely tried your best, Naruko."

"I… I couldn't talk to them at all."

"Yeah, I saw. Well, this was your first time after all. Don't worry about it."

"It's not that… wh-why? I… was just trying to act normally… why were they avoiding me? Uuh… I'm so annoyed… so annoyed. Annoyed annoyed annoyed…" Looking truly irritated, Naruko ground her teeth while stamping her feet.

"…"

It's not like I could blame her. I've also been in situations like this. Sometimes, when I was frustrated or depressed, I couldn't find any way to distract myself other than changing those feelings into anger… but, I had pretty good knowledge of my sister's anger… especially since she started kicking me out of anger just now. I know you're hurt, Naruko, but… "Stop using your heel so much!" Dammit, can I really be patient with this!? I really can't tolerate this much longer! Suddenly, an unexpected figure appeared.

"Hey! Naruru-chi! …phew, I'm glad! You're still here!"

"Ah… you're… Rias-san?"

Panting from having run all the way here, the community leader Rias stood before us.

"Hey, hey, what's with that 'Rias-san'? It's as if Naruru-chi doesn't know me or something! I told you already stop being formal with me you can call me 'Rias Onee-chan.' Ahhh, but I'm glad I caught you. I was just about to try to reach you by cell phone, too." Rias smiled widely.

From her appearances, Naruko was equally stumped, and timidly tried her best to respond. "W-What did you want with me?"

"Ah." Rias nodded and held up one finger and said this. "Truth is, I wanted to invite you to another gathering."

"Huh?" Naruko looked bewildered at the strange invitation. Right after she made this statement, Rias turned her eye to me.

"Naruru-chi, by the way, who is this? If I'm not mistaken, earlier he was in the shop watching you… ahhhh, I see…"

"Definitely not!" Naruko and I raised our objection at the same time. Of all things, what in the world are you thinking!?

"So, I was mistaken? I apologize then… it's just that this little cute fellow a little while ago was intently staring at Naruru-chi inside the shop, right? I was so certain that it was the gaze of a lover…"

"There's no way! Stop that! Just thinking about that grosses me out!"

Wow, Naruko… isn't there some nicer way you could tell her she's wrong? While I was thinking these things, I added on my own thoughts. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I'm her older brother. Please don't make any bad assumptions."

"Oh hoh, I see I see, you're Naruru-chi's… brother." Nodding in understanding, Rias faced me and gave me a light bow.

"Alright, my mistake then. I think you already know this then, but my name is Rias Satanichia. You can call me 'Onee-chan' if you want, Naruto-chi."

"…er, I rather not,"

"Fufufu, you're no fun. Well, Naruto-chi, Would Naruto-chi like to come with us?"

"Would I mind… you mean, to the meeting?"

"Of course! How about it?"

Whoa, suddenly her face came really close to mine. I took a step back in surprise, and in my place Naruko began to speak with a slightly uneasy tone of voice. "Um… this meeting… will there be a lot of other people?"

In other words, she doesn't really want to go, does she? And I understand why. If she goes and feels left out again, it would hardly be a good time. And, in Naruko's case, because she was pretty spoiled in general, this was very hard for her. But, with a "oh no no," Rias shook her head back and forth in a hugely exaggerated way. She put up four fingers on one hand and spoke. "Including Naruru-chi and Naruto-chi, there are only four people. It's a meeting for people I had wanted to talk to, to make friends with, but didn't have a chance to. I guess for a 'gathering,' it's a bit small. Let's go chat a bit at a Starbucks, and then go shopping together. How about it?"

"U-Uh…" After hearing the details, Naruko seemed a bit interested and began to think about it. If it's like this, then she wouldn't be left out of the group, so it should be fine, right? That's what Naruko was probably thinking.

After realizing this, because I felt I should encourage Naruko a bit, I faced Rias and spoke. "I don't mind, but it depends on what Naruko says."

"Hm, well how about it? Naruru-chi?"

"Mmm…"

Showing us her thinking face, after acting like she was thinking hard about it, Naruko blushed.

"A-Alright. If you put it like that… I'll go then for your sake."

Her words sounded so childish that it was very difficult to restrain my laughter. Naruko had always acted mature for her age, but every once in a while she showed her younger side, and the cuteness made me smile.

"Ahh, then that's good! Well, let's go! The last member of our gathering is already waiting at the Starbucks." Removing one of her posters from her backpack as if unsheathing a lightsaber, Rias pointed straight ahead.

Rias — the beautiful girl who dressed like an otaku. Honestly, I can't think of any way to describe her other than weird… but…maybe… If she weren't really the way she was through and through, then it's unlikely she could be as respected as a leader of the otaku community.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **11** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

With that, we set off to meet this last person.

We were now seated on the second floor at the Starbucks nearest the Pretty Garden café, on a couch in one of the corners. Two tables were joined end to end, so four people could sit down together.

Naruko and I were sitting side by side, Rias was across from me, and the last person at the meeting was sitting across from Naruko. There were drinks set in front of each seat. Naruko, Rias, and I had just come up from the first floor after buying drinks a few seconds ago, and had just met this fourth person. But since all four of us had gathered here, not one person had said anything.

… But, this last person… she was also really strange, although not in the same way as Rias. As soon as I saw her, my eyes widened. Although, I couldn't really see her face… in the corner seat across from Naruko, she was fiddling with her cell phone. Because she was motionlessly looking downwards, I couldn't see her face, but she definitely had a beautiful head of black hair.

But… she was one of those cosplayers, wasn't she… she wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. She really looked like she was going to a ball or something.

"It's been on my mind for a while, but… when I look at you closely… that's a really great Suigintou, isn't it…"

At least, those were Naruko's impressions. But, whatever you might think, Naruko, she stands out in an entirely different way than you do… I had no idea what she was cosplaying, but however I looked at it this just went way overboard… she was taking cosplay a bit too seriously…

As soon as she saw that all of us had sat down, Rias began to introduce us two. "These two are Naruru-chi and, as a special guest, her brother Naruto-chi. And, this is a member of my community —"

" — My username is Kuroneko." The final person at the meeting raised her head and vacantly introduced herself. What an emotionless, indifferent manner of speaking.

"Um… I'm Naruru. N-nice to meet you." Naruko spoke nervously. It was a nervousness that didn't really suit her, but this was probably how she felt during the offline meeting too.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. Sorry for intruding on this meeting so suddenly." Following this, having introduced myself like my sister, and a gloomy voice responded.

"… I see. Well, for the time being, nice to meet you." She spoke bluntly, but this black haired Gothic Lolita girl was really quite a beauty.

Although, her personality did not match Naruko's at all. Her bangs consisted of long black hair. Her skin, pure white. Her eyes, long and thin. She had a beauty mark under her left eye. I'm not sure if this is the right way to say it, but she was a somewhat ghost-like Japanese-style beauty. The red contacts she had put in also probably were a part of the cosplay. From the looks of it, she also seemed to have a difficult, gloomy personality… in this atmosphere, I was half-expecting her to start using black magic. She was definitely pretty, but she had none of the charm that Naruko had, and a foreboding aura rose up from her entire body.

"Everyone seems to be here, so I'll ask quickly… what exactly is your intention for inviting me to a place like this, manager-san?"

"Ha ha ha. Didn't I tell you before? I wanted to invite you to a little afterparty. Ahh, but that was a pretty close call! The minute I finished speaking, you started briskly walking away, so I had to run after you! Geez, if I didn't do that, I wouldn't have been able to invite you!" Rias repeatedly nudged the Goth Lolita girl, but she remained completely expressionless. Since we first saw her, she had not changed her facial expression in the slightest… it was really eerie. But I understand now, this is probably why Rias took off running earlier.

… I see. Gradually, I'm starting to see what Rias is trying to do here… but, Naruko and this Gothic Lolita girl… the reason she deliberately picked these two to bring here, I still didn't really know… perhaps it was that this meeting was organized by the community manager Naruko for the sake of the attendees at the offline meeting who failed at making many friends.

That's why there were no others here. As Rias had said, it was a meeting "for people I had wanted to talk to, to make friends with, but didn't have a chance to," right? That's a nice way to put it. Hmm. You couldn't tell by looking at her, but she really knew how to take care of people in a discreet way, didn't she? And, also, she never asked exactly why I had been accompanying Naruko, and furthermore received me as a "special guest," so she probably had vaguely guessed what I was doing there. So really… hah… just as her apperance would suggest, she was a pretty charitable person.

 _Slurp._ Still having not let her guard down, Naruko silently sipped at her soda. It seemed like Naruko had not yet realized what was going on… but "Kuroneko" I think had already figured it out. That might have been why she suddenly looked so ill at ease after first seeing us. On the one hand, I would be grateful, but on the other hand, once I guessed Rias's intentions, no matter how I looked at it I felt like I was being pitied. It was an incredibly difficult situation.

Kuroneko's inner thoughts were probably pretty complicated. Honestly, my mood was also a bit complicated right now. The people who weren't doing well at the first meeting would probably not go to the next meeting, right? As Rias, I really would have been fine with that. That's what I thought at least. So really, Rias was a pretty good person, wasn't she?

"By the way, stop it with the manager-san and the reserved manners. Just feel free to call me Rias or "Onee-chan" if you want, Kuroneko-chi. We all went through the trouble of meeting here, so let's drop the formality and have fun."

"How could you dare to call yourself 'Onee-chan' with that body? How shameless."

The minute Rias gave out this invitation to drop formality, this Gothic Lolita had to say such a thing.

"Hey hey, that's the first time someone's said something like that to me."

"But it's true, isn't it? When you're online, you put on that 'pure princess' act … but really, it's like this, isn't it? However you look at it, you're a fraud. It's unfortunately laughable. I'm just trying to give you honest advice, so just change your name to "Betty" after this, alright? In that case, there would be no problem… and also, what's with that weird outfit…"

"You feel like some gross otaku from the past." Like a timid cat, Naruko huddled in her seat and spoke bluntly what we all were thinking.

"You two when she said you could drop the formalities, she didn't mean you could just freely insult her. Even after she took the trouble to invite you two who didn't fit in at the offline meeting… why are you saying such cruel things to her!" Especially you Naruko, if you want to act mature, should you be saying stuff like that?

"Hey, hey, Naruto-chi, there's no need to get that angry. I'm glad that you got so fired up for my sake, but… these types of insults feel like nothing harsher than a soft breeze to this body. Rather, they're almost pleasant. So, don't worry about it, Naruto-chi. I don't mind if you insult me either!"

"Don't talk like that, Rias-san I really think that you're a good person…"

As I sent her a dumbfounded stare, Rias raised one finger and leaned forwards.

"Well, at least we can be open with each other. So, how about we each introduce ourselves again?"

"I'm a bit skeptical that what just happened you could call 'being open'…"

It wasn't a bad idea, though. However, at Rias's words, the place fell deathly silent.

"…"

Come on, guys, say something. Even if it might be awkward. Seeing no other way, I took the initiative and urged them on.

"Come on, isn't this a good idea?"

"…"

As I thought, I got no response. It seems like both Naruko and Kuroneko were completely bewildered and at a loss for words. For one, no matter how I looked at her, Kuroneko didn't seem to be the type of person to do this kind of thing… and Naruko was still dealing with the failure from before.

Hmm… I mean, even if you tell them so vaguely to introduce themselves, they're still going to be shy. As an outsider, I really shouldn't be butting in here… but it really can't be helped now. So, I proposed an idea.

"Well, how about for each person who is about to introduce themselves, we take turns asking them questions? That way, it should be easier to talk. Ah, of course, you can pass on asking a question if you want. And then, we'll gradually rotate through all of us."

"Hm. That's a nice idea, Naruto-chi. Then, let's start with Kuroneko-chi!"

"Oh yeah, just feel free to pick me first…"

At Kuroneko's fierce glare, Rias, with a "well, well," made exaggerated gestures in an attempt to calm her down.

Kuroneko blew on her hot coffee, and after slowly taking one sip, muttered with an uninterested expression. "Alright, fine… well, I believe I already gave you my name, so what should I talk about after that?"

"Hmm, well first. I have a question… yeah."

I was sure that she was going to start with the obvious question about her outfit, but Rias did nothing of the sort.

"Hmm, well, could you tell us a story about an event recently that made you really nervous?"

"That doesn't sound like a question appropriate for self-introductions. It sounds more like something a guest would be asked on a talk show…"

Geez, I felt the same way. I did not understand at all why Rias would ask such a question… but with a "whatever," Kuroneko played along. Really? She's pretty impressively calm about this. With that, the flow of conversation began to smoothen.

"Hm, an event that made me really nervous, right… if I had to pick one…" Kuroneko pondered expressionlessly for a little while, but before long began to mutter in an disinterested tone.

"I was planning a submission to NicoNicoDouga, so I put on cat ears and a tail and was dancing around, when my little sister saw me… yeah, I guess that made me pretty nervous."

I didn't know what Niconico-whatever was, but I did understand that she had lost her cool, quite contrary to her calm demeanor now. Still, I could only really understand half of what she said, so I couldn't comment.

"Hahaha, Kuroneko-chi is surprisingly mischievous, isn't she? And then your sister came in?"

"Yeah. She was staring at me as if she was witnessing something inexplicable and her mouth was half open."

I can believe it. I mean, that's pretty much how I felt just now, right? I can relate to her sister all too well. The conversation then turned onto Kuroneko's little sister, but Naruko continued to be silent the entire time. As always, she's just too nervous, isn't she?

And then, with good timing, Rias turned the conversation to Naruko. "Alright, it's Naruru-chi's turn now! Please ask Kuroneko-chi a question~!"

"Uh, me? …uh… uhhh…" Realizing that she was suddenly being pointed at by Rias, Naruko blinked in surprise.

"I-I… don't really have anything to ask… so… I'll pass."

What an idiot. What the hell are you doing!? All this after Rias, being considerate, didn't ask Kuroneko about her outfit so you could have an easy question! Ask it, won't you!? Ask about her clothes!

"…"

But it didn't seem like my mental wishes went through, and Naruko curled up tightly on her chair while casting her eyes downwards. Well… this might be something else. It might be that Naruko is still traumatized from being excluded from the previous meeting… maybe…

What should I do? Scratching my chin, I threw a suitable question at Kuroneko. "What kinds of food do you like?"

"Fish… is that a good enough answer?" Kuroneko begrudgingly answered me as if she was just fulfilling some sort of unwanted obligation. It seems that this girl also doesn't have enough respect for other people, does she…?

"Alright. Next, it is Naruru-chi's turn to introducer herself!"

"M-Me…? Uh… uhh… I'm Naruru." Naruko had become quite stiff, and continued to look downwards as she gave her name again.

Sensing that the tension was not decreasing at all, Rias raised her voice with good timing. "Alright, then it's time for a question for Naruru-chi! Kuroneko-chi, if you would please!"

"Why exactly are you wearing such an out of place outfit? I would understand if you were meeting friends in Shibuya or something, but for going to an offline meeting in Akiba, that kind of fashion is just unheard of."

Well, she doesn't mince words and goes right to the difficult questions, doesn't she? This Gothic Lolita! This will just further traumatize her, so don't ask such a thing! Certainly, I wanted to tell someone to ask about clothes, but that someone definitely was not you!

"Wha-" As expected, Naruko, seeming dejected, looked offended and tried to refute Kuroneko's statement.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ … I can't help it, this is just the type of clothing that suits me. A-And, I mean, you too…"

"Me too? What's that? Please tell me." Kuroneko whispered this with a sneer.

Whoa… what an amazingly condescending atmosphere.

"…"

A blood vessel rose to the surface on Naruko 's forehead. Whaaa, stay in control, please, stay in control. Naruko, normally having a quick temper, was showing an almost unheard of level of self control, and was deeply breathing in and out. She was probably on the verge of blowing up inside, but on the surface she still didn't seem that angry. But even the smallest thing could set her off now. Damn, I'm worried…

Hoping that she would be able to defuse this dangerous atmosphere, I looked at Rias, but… she was sitting there with her neck cutely inclined to the side, with an expression of feigned ignorance that said "Oh dear, how will this turn out?" It seemed like she was just going to sit back and watch… dammit, what is she trying to accomplish? As the smell of gunpowder hung in the air, Naruko and Kuroneko's exchange continued.

"I think I'll have to take back my pass from before. I have a question for you too. That costume… what cosplay is it supposed to be? Suigintou from Rozen Maiden… right?"

"Ah, this? It's not Suigintou. That's completely wrong, where exactly are you looking…? Blazblue's Rachel Alucard… could it be you haven't heard of it?"

I had no idea. Even if she acted surprised that people hadn't heard of it, I had no idea. Naruko also didn't seem to have heard of it.

"Hm? I think I've heard the name somewhere before… it's an anime based of fighting game, right?"

"Yes. Blazblue.' It's an action anime, and the story and artwork are both the best out of the current season. It airs in the evening every Thursday, so watch it, alright?"

"Ah, that… isn't that competing with Madoka in the same timeslot? It's that Shounen anime with those brooding super power anime boys, right?"

 _Ping_. I could have sworn I saw a vision of a skull and crossbones switch being pushed.

"What in the world do you mean by brooding? I hate that word with all of my being. Just labeling it with a word like that, idiots criticize it without even trying to see the show for what it is. You said something there… 'Madoka,' could you possibly mean 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'? Hah! Children anime like that is not cool at all. Other than idiot boys, or stupid adults who are satisfied as long as there's _moe_ in it, I can't think of anyone who would watch that rubbish. Also, if you take into account the ratings, it's _Madoka_ that's the inferior one, isn't it? Please don't say stupid reckless things."

"Children Anime you said!? Madoka is not a children anime idiot! And also, by your remarks, you haven't even seen Madoka, have you? If you watched the Final Episode, you definitely wouldn't be throwing around insults like that! Ahhh, how pitiable! Someone who hasn't even seen Madoka! And together with that ultra-cool song Magia from Kalafina that will make you want to die, everything is just so Awesome! Don't you dare make fun of Madoka!"

"It's you that should be more respectful. That stupid anime only love by people whose like to watch loli girls dress in pervert clothes. Could it be that you're one of those pigs?"

What the hell is happening? Why did an argument suddenly start?

"Waait wait wait wait wait! You two, don't get up and stay in your seats! Calm down! It's just anime, isn't it?"

 **"** IT'S JUST ANIME!? **"**

Kuroneko and Naruko simultaneously turned to face me.

"How rude!"

Crap, otaku are scary when they get serious. I looked to Rias for help, but she just went on sipping her orange juice without concerning herself with me. I leaned over and whispered into her ear. "R-Rias-san do something, won't you?"

"Opening up to each other like this… hehe, don't you think they're strangely suited for each other?"

"Where the hell do you see that!?"

Of course, without anything stopping them, the verbal argument continued.

"Hmph… well, you just have a _great_ personality, don't you? That's why you couldn't make any friends at the offline meeting. Were you self-conscious or something?"

"Look who's talking. I saw you, and all you did the entire meeting was fiddle with your phone by yourself. How gloomy! If you do that, nobody's going to talk to you, you know!"

"Shut up, you… I just suddenly wanted to check the funny pages in the morning newspaper…"

The two girls stared each other down while holding imposing poses. They were both very pretty but… this was quite a stupid argument. But honestly, they're both to blame, aren't they? Geez… why do all the pretty ones have such problematic personalities? Because of you two, my own prejudice against good-looking girls is just getting stronger and stronger. As I thought, normal girls are the best… suddenly, I really really wanted to see Karin's face again.

As I began to escape from reality, the battle of insults had come to a standstill, and Rias interrupted.

"Well, it seems that the discussion has completed the first stage, so let's proceed to the next phase, shall we? Let's see… it's my turn next."

With her boomingly clear voice, Rias attracted the attention of everyone in the place. The corners of her lips upturned, she smiled.

"Alright, so one more time. My username is Rias Satanichia. I act as the leader of the 'Otaku Girls Unite!' community. This is already written on my profile page, but I'm a sixteen year old and currently in her second year in high school. I believe that Naruru-chi is around the same age as Kuroneko-chi here, right?" Rias had casually changed the subject to Kuroneko, but Kuroneko showed no reaction. She was completely expressionless.

So she was older than Naruko, Kuroneko, and me. I could guess that Kuroneko would be somewhere around Naruko age. But Rias…? She didn't look like a 16 years old girl at all. Not really believing it, I took a good look at Rias.

"By the way, my measurements are, from the top, 99, 57-"

"You don't have to tell us that!" I shouted

"But but, they're the same as the idol Eli Ayase's."

"Listen to what other people are saying! Stop speaking so boastfully!" Dammit. Why am I the only one who is reacting? One way or another, I really didn't know how to handle this…

"Alright, alright, someone quickly ask her a question." Exhausted, I pleaded for someone to help me, and surprisingly, Kuroneko was the one who answered.

"Alright then, I'll ask the question everyone has on their mind, Rias-san. What the hell is with that gross otaku outfit and manner of speaking?"

I really wanted to hear her answer to that one too! In my heart, I applauded Kuroneko's nerve, but what should I do when the question is answered honestly? I should take my sister and get away from this weirdo, right? Thankfully, my fears were misplaced. Rias responded.

"Well, haha, I'm a bit embarrassed. Truth is, this was the first time I organized something like an offline meeting… so I wanted to make a good impression on everyone and did my best to make a character appropriate for a leader… I mean, normally I'm a bit more reserved than this."

Seriously? You can't just make a character out of an outfit, but you have to change how you speak too? The remarks I wanted to make here were absolutely countless… for now, I'll just say that I can't even begin to believe that she's a bit more reserved normally. She might think it, but it's probably not true.

Kuroneko blinked her red eyes in surprise. "If you did your best, how it became something like that, I can't even begin to understand. But, at least, it's a bit preferable to a certain someone who came armed to the teeth with brand-name clothes, who tried so hard but just ended up being ignored."

"What the hell? Annoying… you shouldn't be the one talking. What the hell is up with that overdone Gothic Lolita outfit!? Even in Akiba, I didn't think I would see an idiot wearing such an outrageous thing at the meeting!"

"What did you say?"

Once again, Naruko and Kuroneko were glaring at each other. Whatever, I'm just going to leave them be. Dealing with each and every argument is just too tiring. Also… I just realized something.

Naruko had picked some truly cute brand-name clothes for today. Kuroneko had come in a full-blown serious cosplay. Rias had wrapped her body in the clothes of a gross otaku.

Three people, three kinds. Yet, even though their appearances and personalities were so different, these three had common ground. And that is… that all three of these people, wanting to do well at the offline meeting, had each very carefully and with great effort picked their outfits.

"Hm…"

As I listened to Kuroneko and Naruko sling insults at each other that I couldn't quite understand, I reflected over these past few hours.

Today marked the first time I had come into contact with otaku outside of my sister… but honestly, they were completely different than what I had imagined them to be. When I say "otaku" here, I'm using the strict interpretation of "otaku." That is, people who like games or anime, who are really into what we call the "subculture."

I think I'm saying something obvious, but they are people who love their hobbies, and that's it. Yes, that's all there is to it. It's not different from liking music, or basketball, or mystery novels, or calligraphy. But, up to now, I didn't think that. An "otaku" was something that went beyond just attachment to a hobby, that had some special extra quality to it. Even though I really didn't know what that extra quality was.

Even now, at my side, Naruko and Kuroneko were still bickering feverishly, probably about anime stuff. Is there really a difference between this situation and a bunch of girls talking dreamily in a karaoke box about their most beloved idols? Is this really any different from members of high class society sitting in a corner of a stylish café, talking about romance novels?

Well… there probably isn't any major difference, I think. Am I wrong? Naruko had said that because she had to worry about her public image, she couldn't pursue her hobby in public.

I understand her reasoning. Thinking back on how I thought of otaku before today, it was quite clear to me that society holds great prejudice against them. Especially amongst junior high and high school students.

… But, not all of it is completely prejudice… like, weren't these people a bit weird? At the very least, they weren't normal. Yes, prejudiced as I am, I dare to say this. But, I underestimated them! They were weird beyond belief! Well, I mean… these three are the only otaku I know, and it might be hasty to use them as a basis for judgement. The typical otaku may be quite different from these three. So, by this point, it's pretty clear that any thoughts I express on otaku from here on out will be affected greatly by the prejudices I harbor against them. I think otaku definitely have their good points too. Although they still are a bit weird.

I looked at the unmistakable otaku, For instance, even though Rias isn't really much older than me, she is very considerate of others and good natured, isn't she? But also… she's weird in every possible way! Yet it was admirable that she could play the role of a leader so well in order to make sure everyone else was satisfied.

There were other good points as well. Going over the day's events again in my head, I understood this well. For example, take the maid café where the offline meeting happened. Take the festival-like main street in Akihabara. And then, take this second meeting here. Apart from the sad scene of Naruko getting left out of the conversation, I didn't think there was anything bad about these things. Rather, they seemed like fun.

To have people who like the same thing gather, to hang out together, to play together… If you can't participate in that, wouldn't you regret it too? Are you worried about public image? Terrified of prejudice? Don't worry, come join us. Together, we'll have a huge party and have lots of fun! I could imagine them saying this with arms outstretched to the ceiling.

Who's "them,"? Well, I don't really know… although, if I had to give an answer, I'd say that "them" would be everyone. Although, I might just be talking to myself. So, these people are here to fulfill that hope, aren't they? They came here to find friends, just like Naruko did.

I mean, just take a look at this heated verbal exchange between Naruko and Kuroneko here. They had only met today, and they could already get so seriously into a deep argument like this… that's amazing in its own way, isn't it? Right? And that's because, between these two, there is something very important that they both strongly believe in.

Although, from the side, well, some people might still see them as quite strange. But it still definitely wasn't a bad thing. It's not something to be looked down on, to be brushed to the side as not having any redeeming qualities. No matter how strange they happen to be.

"Ugh… the likes of you… to just keep going on and on as you like. Alright, let's take this outside, bitch. I'll etch true fear into your body there. I'll make you regret this in the next life."

"Shut up! Do whatever the hell you want, you chuunibyo nonsensical woman."

"C-C-Chuunibyo… N-N-N-N-Nonsensical…? … you've finally said something you shouldn't have… Ahh, how pathetic, you don't know what you've done, do you… even if you regret it, it's too late. Even I won't be able to stop it…"

"Are you an idiot!? You, don't you want to stop being such an embarrassment? Wouldn't it be better if you went off and died somewhere?"

I take back what I said before. Otaku… are definitely terrifying people.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **12** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was a little while after that. Having left the Starbucks, we followed Rias's plan and went for some light shopping in Akihabara, during that time, Kuroneko and Naruko never ceased their foul-mouthed arguments. It was generally tangled in otaku subjects though.

They started from anime, then went to games, then to manga… this couple and that couple… the artwork is yadda yadda, the DVD's price is blah blah… but through it all, I was amazed at their everlasting string of verbal abuse and bitter insults.

It was evening, and the get-together had just disbanded. Even though they had already said their formal farewells earlier, the battle between super power boys and magical girls continued.

"Hehehe, Naruru-chi and Kuroneko-chi are really hitting it off, aren't they."

"Where exactly do you see that?" Those words came out of my mouth, but… I sort of understand where she's coming from.

Watching as Naruko and Kuroneko threw verbal abuse at each other, I couldn't help but turn up the edges of my lips a bit. I'm glad, Naruko. I'm glad that you found someone to talk to about your hobbies in such a loud, unrestrained way. Although, you'll definitely deny that this has happened… but you've made a friend here, haven't you?

"Well, then." Trying not to get pulled into the otaku anime dispute, Rias and I stood a bit to the side.

We stood on a walkway at the side of Akihabara's Washington Hotel. Soon, there was a crosswalk in front of us. As Naruko's brother, there were words that I definitely had to say to this person. With as much sincerity as I could muster, I lowered my head to Rias.

"Thank you."

"Huh? What exactly are you thanking me for?" A question mark floated above Rias's head and she inclined her neck.

Although, I'm pretty sure she understood. But, saying anything past what we've said would be inappropriate. But I said what I had to say. And I definitely believed that my feelings were transmitted successfully. I smiled.

"As I thought, you're a good person, Rias-san. I really grateful for what you did to Naruko."

"I don't know what you're saying, but… hehe, I'm not as good as you make me out to be. I've always just only done what I want to do, and not anything more… but if you really think like that, then probably, that's because Naruto-chi himself is a good person. Other people are just 'mirrors' of that, aren't they?"

Having said that, Rias took out a poster from her backpack and wielded it like a light saber. The poster gleamed under the light of the setting sun. Squinting at the shining point of her makeshift sword, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hm, say whatever you want."

"Exactly." Rias smiled and turned her back to me.

In her head wrapped in a bandana. With her checkered shirt tucked into her trousers. It was a terrible, gross otaku fashion. I couldn't believe how out of fashion it was!

Rias, with a swish, swinged her sword to the side, and resheathed it into her backpack. "Well then, let's be sure to meet again sometimes. Naruto-chi."

The traffic light turned green. Akihabara station was tinted with the glow of dusk. Rias Confidently strolling away from me, not afraid of what others might think, she was an impressive sight. Not wanting to be outdone, I puffed up my chest and walked to Naruko's side.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Transfer Student and Trouble Sister

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

One night had passed since that offline meeting, today, after school, I was walking home, side by side with Karin.

"Hey, lately I've been sleeping with this bear-shaped body pillow. It's reaaally comfortable."

"Mhm."

I continued to give half-hearted replies and generally ignoring the casual, and suddenly I heard a worried voice.

"… Naruto? Are you taking a break from studying today?"

"Nah, I was planning on going to the library with you as usual, but… why are you asking?"

Did she realize that I wasn't really listening? But, that's how I've always acted… and also, if she really was angry, then it would be pretty obvious and she would have blurted it out already. So… was it because it was bothersome to help me study three or four times a week, even though there wasn't a test anytime soon? No, I don't think that's right either… as I thought about these things suspiciously, Karin listlessly looked at the ground.

"Because… you've really just seemed tired ever since morning…"

"Ah, is it that?"

That's probably true. I mean, yesterday, my life was quite unexpectedly difficult, after all. I'm really mentally drained from that. Even after the meeting had disbanded, Naruko keep grumbling at me. That idiot was going on like "That was the worst! Today was such a terrible failure! Tch… and who exactly was it who came up with the idea to go to the offline meeting?" and so on… although, it's true that she was first excluded by the others at the offline meeting, and then got stuck in an endless argument with Kuroneko… but in the end, wasn't it fun?

What an insincere person, this girl. People might be tempted to think that she was being pretty cute. But keep in mind that for an hour and a half, from the seat next to me, all I was getting is rapid-fire complain from her.

 _Haah…_ For the umpteenth time today, I gave a heavy sigh. Lifting my shoulders, dejected, I spoke. "Well… lots of things have happened. And you're right, I'm not really in the mood for studying today. I'm really tired."

"Ah, I see… that's too bad… but if that's the case, I guess it can't be helped…" Karin assumed the same posture as me, looking dejected. Karin had always done this; when I'm in a good mood, she would laugh with me, but when I'm down, she would feel down right alongside me. Every single time, Karin goes through so much trouble for me. She's so good natured and has such a large amount of sympathy.

"Karin, Let's go all out and have fun today."

"Huh?" Looking quite shocked, Karin turned to face me. In the middle of her eyeglasses, I could see her eyes blinking in surprise.

"I said, let's go and have fun today. You don't want to?"

"N-No. I-I'm not against it." Karin shook her head.

"I see. Well, do you have somewhere you want to go? If you want, we can go as far as the next town over… should we go see a movie or something?"

"U-Uh…" Fidgeting with and readjusting her glasses, Karin was deep in thought.

Yes, please think about it carefully. Although I was trying to recall how much I had in my wallet, for this outing I was willing to spend it all. Also, it wasn't a bad idea to treat my always so helpful cousin to a fun day out once in a while.

"A-Anywhere is fine?"

"Yeah. Anywhere."

"Okay then, I won't hold back in that case."

With a loose smile, Karin proposed the following.

"I want to go to the park in the center of town."

"… You didn't even hesitate for a second, and picked the absolutely plainest option, didn't you? Did you really need to ask 'Anywhere is fine?' before giving that answer?" I had really wanted to treat her to something, so I said something rather selfish…

"H-Huh? Why are you getting angry? Didn't you say that we could go anywhere?" Karin continued on with a sour expression.

Yeah, I guess I did say that, but… geez, she couldn't be any more different from those three otaku from yesterday, could she? If I had made the same offer to those three yesterday, they would have definitely emptied my pockets.

"Well, fine. But at least let me treat you to a drink or something."

"Ah, thanks… then, I'd like some tea. Hot tea please."

"Yeah yeah, the usual, right?"

Seriously… she doesn't spend a lot of money, does she? How could she possibly smile so happily at something that just costs 220 yen? So, after walking for a little over fifteen minutes, we came to the central park in the town next to ours. It was a rather well-known park, at least according to the tourist's map, and it was definitely very spacious.

It felt like a restful place, with its water fountains, benches, ponds, bridges, and rose gardens. There was also the attraction of a charming museum in a Western-style house. The grounds were surrounded by a tree-lined walking path, often used by families and the elderly. During spring, the sakura blossoms would go into full bloom, and this area became a must-visit flower viewing spot.

"Here you go, as always."

"Thanks. Itadakimasu."

 _Rustle._ I took out a bottle of hot green tea I had bought from the convenience store, and handed it over after opening the cap. Sitting on a bench, Karin took the piping hot tea and wrapped it in a handkerchief, holding it carefully. Draining half my tea, looking to my side, I noticed that Karin had not budged.

"Something wrong? It's not hot enough to burn you."

"Huh? Hehee… it's nothing."

Karin hugged the tea to her chest, and for some reason began to smile. I don't understand at all. Drinking another sip of my tea, I exhaled with a _haaah_. The tea hit the spot. I could feel myself being warmed to the core.

"Mm… I mean… it's nice, isn't it? Being like this… it'd be nice if things could stay like this forever."

"… However you look at it, you're thinking a bit too hard, aren't you? You must have been a bonsai in your past life."

"That would still be fine, if I could still help you, Naruto."

After that, for a little wile, we basked in the sun while making small talk. Just by being by my side, Karin always made me feel like I was relaxing on the porch of a quiet rural house.

"Ahh… I'm getting sleepy…"

It did seem nice to take a midday nap here. Although, it would be nice if I had a pillow… and just as I thought that, I felt a poke on my shoulder.

"Na-Naruto?"

"… Hm? What?"

As I turned my sleepy eyes to Karin, for some reason she had spread her arms out wide. With a nervous expression and flushed cheeks, Karin whispered.

"G-Go ahead."

I had no idea what she wanted me to do, so I inclined my neck suspiciously. And then, I caught sight of a certain something over Karin's shoulder.

Huh? Could that be… without thinking, I slid towards Karin and stared.

"… Naruto."

"Ah, sorry. So, what was it?"

When my gaze returned to Karin, I found her staring at me intently with upturned eyes. W-What is this silent pressure coming from Karin? She seemed a bit angry, and her face all the way to her ears was red… and also… "…Are your glasses fogging over?"

"Ugh… Naruto, you idiot…" She quickly turned the other way.

I blinked in surprise. "…why are you angry? That's unusual for you."

"Hmph. You're just thickheaded." As she huffed in anger, she briskly wiped her glasses. She put her glasses back on, and asked another questions. "…But also, what exactly were you looking at?"

"Ah, look, this here."

Karin turned in the direction I was pointing. There was a small plaza there, in which kids often played soccer or grass-lot baseball. At the moment, there were two wagons stopped there.

"Over there… what exactly are they doing there? A shoot for a TV drama or something?"

"Probably. But I don't think it's a TV drama. See, that's not a video camera, right? That was a flash, wasn't it… ah, they're taking photos."

In the spirit of curiosity, we approached the wagons. From the walkway, we looked at the grassy plaza. Several employees were working, adjusting what looked to be lighting equipment, talking with girls who were probably the models.

"A fashion magazine photo shoot… right?"

"Do you read those a lot?"

"Ahaha… not often. When I'm buying clothes, I usually just ask the store employees for advice."

As I thought. Well, in any case, I also agreed that it probably was a fashion magazine photo shoot.

It seemed they were taking photos with an evening background. The stylish girls were striking various poses, as they were bathed in the flashes from the cameras. It wasn't as simple as smiling for the camera and doing a simple pose. An atmosphere of strictness floated about the place.

I might be stating the obvious, but models don't have easy jobs at all. There were only two who were having their photos taken, but there were also a number of girls who were obviously models waiting on standby to the side.

"Whoa… look look Naruto That girl is really cute~"

"Ah, you're right. She's cute."

"Hm? That was a pretty unenergetic response."

"Hey, that blond-haired girl… isn't that Naruko?!"

"Eehhh?!"

Karin and I were taken aback with surprise.

Karin, who knew nothing about Naruko's side job, was especially shocked. Blinking rapidly, she turned to Naruko, she looked back and forth from Naruko to me.

"I can't believe she a model, I know she's cute and beatiful, but … Naruto you know this?"

"… Ah, well, I didn't know it either. Probably "

"What do you mean probably?"

"I mean, I was surprised too…"

She had told me before… that she was working as a model or something… I didn't have any reason to think she was lying, but I guess it never really hit home. That is, until now, with her right in front of me. So she was telling the truth.

I took another long hard look at the blond haired model. She was sitting in the chair, and seemed to be in a meeting with one of the staff members.

She's mixing with the adults so easily, and is so focused on doing her job. Somehow or other, I had to revise my opinion of her now. I've been underestimating her. Making light of her. When she told me she was a "model," I thought it was something like some teenage girls playing around. I had an image in my mind of them being flattered by the photographer, getting excited, and having their pictures taken.

But… the Naruko in front of me now was engrossed in deep conversation while staring at the model getting her picture taken with the most serious expression I've ever seen. At the same time, someone was quickly straightening out the imperfections in her outfit, and fussing about her hair… although, the atmosphere around the model who was being bathed in camera flashes was much more lively. Naruko was probably waiting for her turn, so the air around her was more tense.

"Heh… It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"… Yeah, pretty amazing."

I had thought that the photo shoots would take place in a more showy location where they would be playing around carelessly. It wasn't like that at all. Although, with such a cursory glance, I really couldn't say anything with confidence. But certainly, they were earning not a small amount of money for getting their pictures taken. So it couldn't have been as easy-going as I had imagined.

"… It's really amazing… it's as if they live in a completely different world…"

"Yeah." Even if you didn't say that to me, I understood all too well. She was an extraordinary person, living in a world completely separate from us normal people. Although, I had momentarily forgotten about this since we had just gone out together the other day.

"You know Naruto, sometimes I really envy Naruko. Even though we are related, I can't compete with her at all. From as far as I can remember, she's always had those good looks. compare to me I just average girl."

"You really shouldn't talk like that. Betwen me, Naruko, and Menma, you're the one with the best brain."

"But that the only thing I good at it…"

"Don't compare yourself with her, okay. You're Karin not Naruko."

"… Thank you, Naruto. You very kind."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **13** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few days later during homeroom in the early morning, when our homeroom teacher Shizuka Hiratsuka (age 29 turning 30 in two months time, single) brought that girl into the classroom, the atmosphere of the class froze in an instant.

I didn't notice the change in the atmosphere due to me snoozing while listening to my discman. It was only after Karin, who was sitting in front to me, turned around and prodded my shoulder, that I hurriedly removed my earphones. Regardless of whether it is homeroom or not, the classroom will always be filled with chatter in the early morning. However, I could only hear a few of my classmates whispering at the time.

"Hey, she is…"

"Yup, should be."

"Kaori Miyazono."

"Eh~? The very person? Didn't they say that her whereabouts are unknown?"

I took a look at the lecture stand, and my discman nearly fell onto the ground. The girl on the stand wore her hair at her back. Since it was the same exact hairstyle as that in the advertisements, everyone recognized her instantly. It was indeed Kaori Miyazono herself. She was wearing our school uniform, but it felt like someone was playing a joke on us. What's with this?

I didn't catch what Hiratsuka Sensei had said, and for a moment I couldn't understand the fact that she was transferring into our school.

"Let us have Miss Miyazono do an introduction of herself." She said that leisurely, and passed the chalk to her.

Kaori pinched the chalk with only her thumb and index finger. After staring at it uneasily for some time with her face turning pale, she spun around to face the blackboard. Just then, the chalk slipped from her long slender fingers, and the unexpectedly sharp breaking sound broke the silence of the classroom.

An asphyxiating silence followed. All Kaori did was motionlessly stare at the shattered chalk. Hiratsuka sensei was just stroking her hair slowly, but even for us students who had just been in school for a months, we all knew that action was a sign that our teacher was uncertain of what was happening.

"Well…" She barely made a sound, and after picking up the chalk which was broken in half, she handed it to Kaori. However, as Kaori took the chalk, her fingers were already trembling in full sight for all to see. At last, Kaori looked at the floor and shook her head. She placed the chalk into the chalk-holder.

"I don't want to write my name." Just as she said that, it felt like the air of the classroom was electrified. Wait, what exactly is this german lass saying?

"It's just a name, so that should be fine, right?" Hiratsuka sensei said. She was speaking slowly and in a low tone, but she was obviously at a loss of what to do since her hands were moving about next to her thighs.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't like my family's name."

Kaori's words had an effect similar to pouring liquid air into the already frozen classroom. I noticed Kaori's expression as she bit into her lower lips. It was the same as that day, the day when we first met, the expression she had when we parted. But of course, I didn't say a word. The one to save the day was Chiaki sitting at the next of me.

"It doesn't matter, Hiratsuka Sensei. We all know her name already."

"Yeah. Her name's Kaori Miyazono, right?"

"Yup~"

The atmosphere of the class became really strange. Whispers like "She's that pianist" and "I've seen her on TV", were going off one after another. I noticed that Kaori's slender limbs were trembling slightly due to the reaction of our classmates. I was perhaps the only one to notice the signs of danger.

"Ah, if so…" Hiratsuka sensei looked at Kaori, and said calmly, "Kaori, do you have anything to say to your classmates?"

A girl suddenly raised her hands and asked, "May I know when you'll be releasing your next album?"

That question spearheaded the onslaught of questions.

"Didn't you say you would be studying at the College of Music?"

"There isn't any new advertisement with you in it. Why is that?" Some of the guys who were still confused about the situation asked, "What advertisement?" Kaori answered

"It's that insurance ad. You mean you don't know?"

"Ah, that ad. I do."

"Hmm? Really?"

The classroom suddenly became noisy.

Kaori was looking at the ceiling with a stern face, and it was then when she suddenly spoke with a sharp, ringing voice, "Please forget everything."

The silence that engulfed the classroom was like the frozen surface of a lake. Kaori's strained voice continued to reverberate in the classroom just like back then.

"… I'll be gone in November, so please forget me."

Not one person spoke after hearing Kaori say that, nor did anyone know what should be said. The thing that saved us from being at a loss of what to do, was the bell that signified the end of homeroom.

"Okay then… Kaori, please take a seat over there." Hiratsuka sensei pointed to the back of the classroom. As I came back to my senses, I realized that there was an unoccupied seat to my left.

"The class representative is Uzumaki-san, so feel free to clarify with her about any doubts that you may have." Hiratsuka sensei then clipped the attendance records and the already bundled lecture notes under her arms, and briskly walked out of the classroom.

Kaori took a gulp, and regulated her breathing slightly. She then surveyed the classroom once with a hostile and wary stare, before quietly stepping down from the lecture stand. The classroom was dead silent. Everyone stared at her every movement as she walked down the aisle between the desks.

Could it be that Kaori would disappear in an instant should the stares stop for a brief moment? Nah, that sounds so incredibly stupid, it's impossible, but I still joined in anyway. It was perhaps due to all the staring, but Kaori was deliberately hiding her face as she passed by my seat. The sound of footsteps suddenly stopped next to me.

"Ah!" She noticed. Kaori pointed her slightly shaking finger at me, and shouted in shock, "W-W-Why are you here?"

I hugged my head with my arms, and laid on the table. I realized that everyone in class had their eyes set on me. Give me a break.

"What? You two know each other?" Karin looked at Kaori, and then at me.

I repeatedly shook my head, as though I wanted to wipe the table clean with my forehead. "No no no, I don't know her. She must have gotten the wrong person."

But Kaori said, "Why are you lying!?"

"You're the one who wanted me to forget you, right?"

"See, you remember! I've asked you to forget me!"

Aaaaaaaaahhhh… I don't know anymore.

"Mmm, that's why I'm telling you, I've forgotten everything already. Who are you again?"

"Liar!"

I guess our conversation must have sounded really retarded. The discussions between our classmates were getting louder and louder, while Chiaki and Karin curious stare was even more piercing.

Second period was olden literature which I hated the most, but at that very moment, the sight of that old hag language teacher was like a savior in my very eyes. Even if I factor in her unbelievably beautiful face and that celebrity status of hers, Kaori is the type of girl like my sister that I do not want to get close to willingly.

Ever since the day she transferred here, she would be surrounded by groups of curious girls and guys and was asked a lot of questions. But except for the occasional "Don't know" and "I do not wish to answer", she hardly answered any of the questions.

"Why did she transfer here at such a strange time?" During our lunch break, Chiaki looked at the group of people and softly asked, "Our school is just an ordinary high school, and she picked fine arts as her elective. So why?"

In our school, we have to pick either music, fine arts or calligraphy as our arts elective. Honestly speaking, it's rather strange for a pianist to not pick the field in which she's good at.

"Just ask the person in question and you'll get the answer."

Chiaki shook her hands and said, "I can't break past that human wall that's surrounding her."

She then took some of the stuff from my bento and ate them with huge bites. Recently, I've prepared more food in my bento, in anticipation of her grabbing a portion of it.

"Then again, when and where did you meet her?"

"In my dreams…"

"Naruto, you want to take a trip to the infirmary?"

"N-No. Man, it's tough to explain everything."

"There's still a long way to go before lunch break is over, so you can explain everything from the beginning."

Chiaki's eyes were giving off an unyielding look despite her smile. As I was trying to avoid the topic, she had already finished my bento as quicky as she could.

Kaori continued with her anti-social behavior during lessons without caring the least bit, she didn't take notes, and her textbooks frequently dropped onto the floor. There were some teachers that didn't give her any special treatment despite her being a transfer student, and immediately asked her to go up to the lecture stand, but she insisted on remaining at her seat by replying, "I don't want to." To be honest, I thought she was really cool, since I couldn't have done that even if I wanted to.

From what Chiaki told me, all she did during physical education was sit and look on from the sidelines. During lunch break of the second day after her transfer, it seemed like Kaori was finding the situation of being surrounded by the curious girls to be slightly unbearable, and had sought for my help quite a few times by looking at me pleadingly through the gaps of the human wall. Well, I can't help even if you want me to. Most of the questions asked by the girls were mundane things like, what sort of place the studio was like; which celebrities were at the broadcasting company, and if she had met any of them.

Just as I was about to pull out my chair and scoot away from that group of people, I heard someone slamming the table with a sudden _bam_. I turned my head over, and saw Kaori standing in the center of the group of girls, and pointing at me through a slit in the human wall.

She said with tears in her eyes, "Go ask that guy over there. That pervert owns all of my albums, and he should know a lot about me."

Kaori kicked the chair down, then ran past me and out of the classroom in a flash. Countless stares landed on me, and Ryouta Watari one of my close friends was the first to speak, "What's the relationship between this pervert and Miyazono?"

"Who the heck are you calling me a pervert!?"

"From the conversation you had with her, it sounded like you knew her beforehand."

"Yeah, so what."

Dammit that girl, she actually said something as irresponsible as that, just so she could run away from all of them…

"Naruto, Kushina oba-chan is music critic, right? She should know plenty of things about her. Could you ask a few questions when you get back home? Things like why Kaori chose to study at this school. Kaori refuses to say anything about herself." Karin said that to me.

I doubt my mother know things like that. You think the world of classical music is small? Though I was thinking of that, I just gave an ambiguous nod so as to escape from the scene.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **14** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Another few days passed. Coming home from the school, I went into the living room and saw my mother, who seemed to have just come back from shopping. While putting things into the refrigerator, she hummed happily to herself and seemed to be in a good mood. Did something good happen?

Holding a wheat tea in one hand, I asked her. "Mom, why are you so happy? Do you need to go see a doctor or something?"

"Shut up, Naruto! It's not like I'm drunk or anything, it's just that, just now, the lady next door gave me a compliment. 'That child of yours is really impressive,' she said."

"Oh? My, I'm blushing. So… in this idle chatter, what exploits of mine was she praising?"

"Of course it wasn't about you."

Hmph! Well I knew that! But adding that "of course" to the beginning just really made me lose faith in her! Keh, she's just really looking for trouble down the line.

"Ahh… so it was Naruko…" I murmured while my face twitched in irritation, and my mother's face burst into a huge smile as if she were saying "I'm glad you asked!" I didn't really ask anything, though.

Yeah, yeah, well excuse me for being your good-for-nothing son. Please, go on about your pride and joy daughter.

"Yesterday during club activities, somehow or other she did amazingly well, and it seems she'll be participating in a big tournament later. The lady next door heard from her daughter."

"Oh? And what type of club is she in?"

"What? You don't know, even though you're her brother? She does track, you know, track… geez, you two seriously don't have a good relationship, do you…"

"Shut up."

Hey hey, give me a break… she has good looks. She excels at schoolwork. And now she's also a sports prodigy? Dammit, enough already. This stuff does exist only in manga, where there are characters that are just good at everything. But because this was reality I was really bothered by this all… well, I guess they did exist. This type of freak-like being.

"But, she has time to do club activities? Studying and playing with friends… doesn't she have to do a lot of other things?"

"Well, of course, she has to keep up with schoolwork and other things too. Otherwise, I really wouldn't approve it. You might not know, but she's also working as a magazine model."

"Mmm." Well, yeah, sure. It probably wasn't very easy to get that stubborn person to let her go off and do something flashy like being a model.

"She made a promise with me. Let her do whatever she wants, and she'd be sure to keep up with everything else."

"Ahh…" I responded in a vague way.

Mom grinned broadly. "And now… she's really pretty famous in the neighborhood. She's also so polite when she goes outside, and greets everyone properly… and also like me she has such beautiful looks, doesn't she?

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows in complete disbelief, but mom continued on without paying me any heed. Well, certainly, they both know how to completely ignore other people when they're talking.

"She's also really popular with the elderly! She really makes me proud too! All the others are so envious of her."

"But isn't all that politeness just part of the agreement with you? Her motives aren't exactly pure, you know."

"Not pure? That doesn't really matter. Even if she didn't talk it would be the same, wouldn't it? Naruko would still be great — that wouldn't change."

She's being so blunt about it. Will she really be alright, my mother? But well, she did have her reasons. Naruko put a lot of time and effort into doing this in order to keep her freedom, and she managed to come out with great results. That at least I had to recognize. It's not like wanting to do something is the same as being able to properly do it. At the very least, it would have been impossible for me.

"Hmm…" Although lately, whenever people talk about Naruko it's always been "She's so great!" this and "She's great!" that. Do people not know any other words? Although it's possible I'm just speaking from prejudice.

Well, whatever. Honestly, it's not that amusing to hear my sister's praises at every turn. It makes me feel like my own shortcomings are being emphasized. This is sort of a shameful way of thinking about it, though.

As these complicated thoughts flew through my head, my mother said something unexpected. "Now that I think about it, lately that girl's been more lively than usual. Although, it's probably a change that only I've noticed."

"Oh?" As I raised my eyebrow, my mother said something crazy.

"It's… definitely a boy, isn't it!? Naruto, do you know anything about it?"

"A b-boy?"

"Yes, there's no mistaking it. She met a boy — that's why she's smiling so much now!"

That's not it. Do you really think there would be a boy that would go out with _that_? If there was, I'd give in and concede that he is a god. But my mother clearly didn't agree, so she excitedly investigated

"So, you don't know? Even a vague idea would be fine."

"Why would I know? I have a bad relationship with her, remember?" I answered as if it was obvious, and my mother stared with me with pursed lips.

"Seriously, Naruto, you're useless, aren't you? You really should try harder. Your sister is doing so well, so it's obviously not a problem with the genes."

"Tch. Unfortunately, mom, I guess those genes came from your side… I'll just have to go the straightforward way and keep studying."

At my sharp parting shot, I left the room. Putting my hand on the doorknob, I opened the door with a _clang!_

… Naruko has been more lively than usual, huh? Well, I do have a guess as to the reason.

Maybe… although it seems unbelievable. Being shown her surprising hobby, being complain by her at every step, being made to play an eroge, being taken along to the offline meeting, being dragged around Akiba… maybe the life counseling that I was forced to give seems to have had a bit of an effect on her.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **15** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Couple days later, in the evening, I finally finished "Loving my Little Sister." Honestly, it was a troublesome, difficult ordeal to get through.

I mean, it wasn't as if it was boring. It was just that this game had already driven me insane a countless number of times. Already having a real little sister, I had to endure playing a little sister capture game like this, and somehow or other survived up to this point.

I did something pretty impressive, if I say so myself. No… seriously, I'm really, really happy… I'm seriously filled with emotion. Setting aside my impressions of the actual game, I feel an extraordinary sense of accomplishment. Why am I getting so excited over this? A warm feeling broke forth from inside my chest…

Yes! I did it! Happy happy! Horaay! I want to shout my triumph out to the world! Haha! I won't ever have to grovel to those little devils ever again! I won't have to listen to their whispers of "Onii-chan, is it okay?" and cry tears of blood ever again!

"Yaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I was showing an idiotic and rare amount of high energy. But even I couldn't stop this excitement! And then, suddenly… on the computer I had borrowed from Naruko, the END credits began to roll.

Sitting at the desk I usually worked at, I stretched my back muscles with all my might and let out a breath.

After that, the feeling of accomplishment slowly dwindled into nothingness… my chest tightened. The high spirits of just a few moments before came quickly crashing down. It was my first time feeling the strange emptiness that lingered right after finishing a galge. Nothing good can come of this. What was up with this feeling, as if a wise man had just achieved enlightenment? Hm… and why was I so worked up a few moments before?

"Well, let's go return the game then."

With a clear and serene determination, I stood up. I left my own room, and knocked on the door to Naruko's room. _Kshh._ The door opened slightly, and my sister poked her head out. As usual, she glared at me as if she was looking at her sworn enemy.

"What? Do you want something?"

"I'm here to return the game"

Geez, this girl… in the end, reality and games are different, aren't they? Here, I definitely couldn't go through event sequences and generate good will that way. There seriously had to be bugs in the difficulty level of this game.

Naruko took the computer from me, and spoke with a doubtful tone."You finished it?"

"Yeah, I finished it."

"Hmph… and?"

"Well…" Hey, Naruko… what's with that evil professor expression?

"Well, it was really interesting?"

"In what ways? Be more specific." Naruko began her emotionless cross-examination.

Ah… I see… right now, I was stuck in one of those "decision points" like in the game… but, the affection points the little sister in front of me had for me were already completely in the negative. So, if I made a poor choice, my life would end… and in this game of real life, there were no saves and reloads… my fate would be decided by a single decision. Dead or alive. Well, wasn't this great.

"Ummmm… Chino's scenario? The latter half was… a good story, I think. That is, when their parents didn't like their relationship… and Chino ran away from home… and then the main character chased after her… and the background changed to that setting sun… that scene."

"…"

Upon hearing my response, Naruko shut her eyes and was silent. Perhaps I had managed to give a correct response… or not. …But honestly, I had just picked the scene I had played most recently. Clicking furiously like that through such emotionally burdensome scenes, do you honestly think I could remember all of them, idiot!?

At long last, Naruko opened her eyes. With narrowed eyes as if she was looking down at me, she spoke. "W-Well… I guess you sort of understand then."

Ooh… somehow, it seemed like I had given a correct response. Heh… and then I thought about this once again.

This is soooooooooooooooooo ridiculous! This seriously isn't funny! Why do I have to talk with my _real_ little sister about little sister _games_!? I mean, I had already tried very hard to help her make friends so I wouldn't have to talk about this stuff in the first place! First, tell me what happened with those people, can't you!?

"But, you still have room for improvement. That isn't the only good scene in the game. For example…"

"W-Wait."

Interrupting Naruko when she started trying to speak, I tried to change the subject.

"We can talk about that stuff at length later… but first tell me. What's been happening with those people we met at the offline meeting?"

"Huh? Ah… those people." Naruko pursed her lips, and with a blunt tone, beckoned me into her room. "Come in."

It seemed that she didn't think it would be appropriate to continue this conversation in the hallway.

"… Okay." I followed her and entered.

Naruko put the computer on the table and sat on the bed. She cracked the joints on her neck, and spoke in an extremely uninterested tone. "In short, we've been keeping in touch, even now. Through mail and through messages."

"Oh? Then you've become friends."

"Friends, I wouldn't say… more like conversation partners? Really, we just talk with each other. They tell me things that I wouldn't know, for example… well, it's pretty useful at least."

Wait, that sounds exactly like friendship, doesn't it? She's just dead set on not using that word, it seems. When you're hiding your true personality, you don't have trouble with calling people friends, so why can't you be straight with the people you can be completely open and honest with? Well, it's not like this is unexpected…

"So, you haven't met with them in person again?"

"Yeah. That black one seems to live relatively close by, but that red one is a bit far from me. So they're thinking of organizing another offline meeting… well, I guess it can't be helped, right? I'll go for their sake… yeah."

"Huh… I see…" It seems like I did a pretty good job. Not only did I clear the game, but it seems that I succeeded in getting Naruko to make friends she could talk openly with.

My mother had said that Naruko has been looking pretty happy lately… and it also seemed that she had become more self-sufficient and stopped relying on me. It seems that she intended to go to the next offline meeting by herself. So, everything seemed to be going pretty well, and there was no more need for our "life counselling" sessions.

Geez… So, I guess that my work is done. Feeling refreshed, I spoke. "Hey, Naruko. Don't go carelessly dropping your DVDs again, alright?"

"Shut up, idiot. Do you really think I would repeat something stupid like that?"

"… Look who's talking. That time, just by shaking you a bit you were so flustered that you were so easily caught in my obvious trap, and tried to cover up your carelessness with your short temper."

As I reminisced with a grin on my face, Naruko blushed and threw a tissue box at me.

"Oops." Moving my neck, I nimbly dodged it. Then I proceeded to escape from the room. Shutting the door behind me, I heard a _bang!_ as something else collided into the door.

She'll always be like this, won't she? She's pretty frightening, isn't she? Well, whatever. Naruto's life counsenling services at this time was officially closed!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **16** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was a Sunday evening, and when I returned home from Karin's place, the house was strangely silent. There were no sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, nor could I hear the television or the sound of any talking. It was unnatural.

Taking off my shoes, I felt a tingling sensation and slapped the back of my neck. A strangely tense atmosphere floated about. I could feel goosebumps rising on my skin. Something was definitely strange. This was different than the home I was used to.

"…?"

Raising my eyebrows, I walked through the hallway while trying to keep absolutely silent. I stopped in front of the door to the living room. An ominous feeling washed over me as I placed my hand on the knob, and I hesitated for a Moment.

 _Gulp_. Swallowing deeply, I opened the door.

"… I'm… home…?"

When I entered the room, I saw Naruko and Mom sitting across a table from each other on the sofa having a meeting. Both were silent. Mom's face was absolutely expressionless, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but Naruko was frozen solid, and was hanging her head. And then…

"Ah." Everything became clear when I glanced at the table.

On top of the table, as Mom might put it from her line of work, there were two pieces of evidence. First, there was the brand-name handbag that Naruko often carried with her. Second, there was something that I had definitely not forgotten. It was the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" DVD case, with the copy of "Loving my Little Sister (18+)" inside. The DVD case was open. The evidence was more than enough. There was no use in arguing about who was guilty.

"… Hm." While blinking a number of times, I came to understand the situation.

IS SHE A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE IDIOOOOOOOOT!?

Idiot! What a huge idiot! This situation was already so pitiable, I felt tears coming to my eyes! Didn't you say that the one thing we had to do was to not expose your secret!? And she was careless again and dropped her DVD… didn't I already warn her not to do that!? She had repeated her blockheaded mistake once again! She's done the same thing as when she exposed her secret to me! Why, if she's so talented everywhere else , does she have to fail at this one thing!? How can she be so careless… ahh… what should I do? I have no idea…

"Naruto, just a minute, Naruto…"

As I was standing in the open doorway, frozen, I heard Dad softly calling to me. Dad pulled me into the hallway, and softly closed the living room door.

"… Uhh… Dad, did something happen?" The question came out quite strained.

"Well, that is…" The answer Dad gave me was roughly what I had already guessed.

Naruko had accidentally dropped the DVD case in front of Mom, and she managed to see what was inside. I wanted more details for what had happened, but it seemed like Dad also wasn't there the minute it happened, so he didn't seem to know much more himself. The most likely case would be that, as it happened with me, she bumped into Mom here in the entryway, but it wasn't likely that the case would have opened by itself when it hit the ground. Rather, it could have been that Mom saw the anime DVD, and opened it up.

I can't begin to imagine what Mom's face looked like when she saw the 18+ label… and as expected, Mom was quite shaken by it. I was also shaken by it, and exhaled deeply. In the first place, why exactly was she walking around with that thing in her bag? A number of questions welled up, but in either case, this was just a miraculous state of affairs. This really wasn't a problem you could explain away as a mere blunder or an unlucky coincidence. Maybe this was fate, wasn't it?

"Naruto… you don't seem very surprised about this."

"Well, yeah. After all, I don't know much about it."

But Dad didn't give up his line of questioning.

"Could it be… that you already knew about this?"

"Huh? Knew about what?"

"… I mean… that… that is… that Naruko had… that kind of thing." Dad said awkwardly.

How should I respond to that? If I wanted to protect myself, then it was clear that I should play dumb. However… she had taken my life cousenling, and I had put effort into helping her, so strangely enough I was her partner in crime. And, I also caught a glimpse of her important hobby, in Akihabara… I can pretend to be uninterested all I want, but I was already in too deep.

"… Well yeah. I knew."

"… Then why did you not told this to me or your Mom… could it be… she was influenced by you?"

I knew he would say that.

"No, definitely not! Think before you speak, Dad. In the first place, I don't even have a computer, and you know there's really no place in my room for me to hide anything."

"If you put it like that, I guess… well, whatever. In any case that was definitely Naruko's possession."

Crestfallen, Dad let out a long sigh. It was a reaction at finding out such a stellar daughter would be carrying that sort of thing.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your mother so angry. At this rate, this isn't going to blow over anytime soon. What should we do with this…"

Dad pondered the situation for a little while, but with an "ah, right," seemed to have thought of something.

"Naruto, I'm going out for a bit, so please go back to your room."

"… What? You're going out?"

"It's not like I can do anything from here, you know how stubborn your mother is. I'm going to Ichiraku to buy special ramen that your mother loves, at least with that maybe she'll calm down a bit."

It was like he was trying to appease a raging demon or something. But, I understood where he was coming from. In this household, there was nothing as scary as Mom's thunder.

Dad left, and for ten minutes I stayed anxiously in front of the living room door. I can clearly hear Mom yelling at Naruko from here.

Having her secret hobby exposed to Mom, how was she trying to explain it anyway? I couldn't even imagine what she would say… but to that woman, I couldn't see any excuse working. She was so convinced of her own beliefs that she would never concede to anyone else. Also, she was surprisingly sharp. It wouldn't be wrong to say that she could see through lies very well.

"… Ugh… what's going to happen…"

It was ten more minutes before Naruko appeared in the doorway. Strongly kicking the door open, Naruko flew out with a frighteningly devilish expression on her face. Her face was bright red with anger, and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

"Na-Naruko…?"

"Get out of my way… Get out!"

Naruko quickly walked towards me, and with a glare filled with hatred, pushed me out of the way. Like this, it felt like there was very little I could do to calm her down. Naruko's breathing became more and more audible as she headed towards the entranceway and began to confusedly put on her boots.

"Hey, Naruko… where are you going?"

"Shut up! I can go where I want!"

"Wait a second."

As Naruko began to leave the house, I tried to chase after her, but… _Bang!_ Naruko slammed the door shut behind her.

Should I chase after her? No… before that… I returned back inside. I wasn't sure, but I was considering asking Mom to tell me the details of what had happened. I had to do that if I wanted to know what had caused Naruko to get so enraged. Although I can vaguely imagine what went on.

Very cautiously, I entered the living room, and for some reason Mom was handling a vacuum cleaner. In the corner of the living room, a crystal ashtray sat overturned… could it be that Mom lost her cool and threw that? What in the world could have unfolded here?

Mom silently operated the vacuum cleaner. In the dead silence, the echoing sound of the vacuum stood out like a sore thumb. A tense silence, the kind that persisted right after a familial conflict, dominated the mood of the room. At long last, Mom stopped vacuuming, and in a low, deep voice, mumbled this.

"Naruto please sit there for a bit."

"A-Alright…" Doing as I was told, I drew near the table and sat down on the sofa.

She was probably planning to interrogate me about Naruko's situation. Or maybe she was going to lecture me. Naruko was really stubborn when it came to this, so my name probably didn't come up. But, knowing Mom, she could probably guess even without firm evidence that I was involved. It would be pointless to try and play dumb.

Well, it was what it was. I also didn't have any intention of confessing that I had given life counseling to Naruko. That was just common courtesy. I turned my eyes to the top of the table. The damning evidence, the open DVD case, was still placed on top. Next to it, I saw a single scrap of paper.

It seemed like the scrap was an advertisement for an anime and manga specialty shop. There was a huge image of 'Madoka,' and right underneath was this description: 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie Part 1: Beginnings -First Limited Edition has finally arrived! Customers who bring the box from a previous edition to the shop counter will receive a signed postcard by the popular Madoka voice actress as a gift!'

… Ah, I see. With this, a few of my questions have been answered… the day I had found her Madoka package, why was she carrying the package with her, outside when she didn't have any otaku friends to call on? And why did she have the package with her today? Well, she probably planned to bring the it to the store counter, and get a signed postcard. It wasn't something that took much time to do, so she probably thought it would be good to just do it quickly… but of all the times she could have done it, today… that was the most terrible timing.

For now, with this, I understood that when Mom discovered all this, Naruko had come back from the meeting. That's probably what happened. Once she came back, she went to her room, put Madoka into her bag, and when she thought "well, let's go get that signed postcard," she bumped into Mom… I could imagine that flow of events. I don't really know what happened after that, but, well, it was clear she had somehow or other seen the contents of the DVD case. And then that was enough to hold a family council like that… what a miserable story.

And then… after having tidied the room with the vacuum, Mom sat across from me. As if by reflex, I grew anxious and corrected my posture.

"Naruto, did you know about this?"

"… Yeah." I could not respond any other way.

"I see. I won't ask why you know about it already. I'm not here to chat."

Mom's stare was not just frightening, but it seemed to pierce into the very center of my soul.

"…"

How far had she guessed about my involvement with this crime? I felt my spine shiver.

"We have never bought things like this for you two. Do you know why?"

Picking up the DVD case with one hand, she spoke about both the anime drawing on the cover and the contents of the case. The 18+ indication only applied to the contents of the case, but Mom did not make such a distinction. Not being able to make any objection, I stayed silent. Trying to avoid Mom's gaze, I looked downwards. Every time Naruko or I have received a lecture from Mom, it's always like this.

"It is because things like this are bad influences for you two. The news also often talks about these things, how playing things like these games will rot your brain. I don't mean that you should just swallow every story the television tells you…"

Well, in either case, they were worthless things, right? That's what Mom's facial expression was saying. Mom's understanding of the subculture was outrageously low. She would apply her so called "common adult knowledge" stereotypes to everything, and only through this filter could she view Naruko's hobbies.

… Although, just a while ago, my own opinions about otaku were similar to those of Mom. I could buy manga and CDs with my allowance, but Mom would definitely never allow me to buy games. She always told me games were good for nothing. People who played games were all idiots. For this reason, Naruko was in quite serious trouble.

"Well, that's how it is, more or less. People say that these things are bad influences. And also, people who only play those games all the time are… what? They're otakus, or something… and otakus are hated, right? So, nothing good can come of these things. So there is no reason for you two to buy these."

"… But That is…"

Just as I was barely beginning to talk, Mom broke me off.

"I guess you want to tell me 'well, Naruko spent her own money.' … I know that, and I'm not going to dwell on that issue. Whether it was makeup, or showy clothes, or handbags… from the start, I believed that I should set down rules to control the various things that someone like her shouldn't have… but Minato told me that they were necessary to make friends, so I couldn't resist. I gave up and let her do what she wants."

"So makeup and handbags are alright, but anime and games are not?"

"Obviously. That world is believed to be bad, so I cannot allow Naruko to have such things. Especially since, if I do say so myself, Naruko is quite a talented daughter. If she becomes addicted to a worthless hobby, I have to correct her and put her back on the right path before she is completely lost."

As an otaku, Naruko would be completely lost. So, she would stop that from happening. That was the gist of what Mom was saying. Honestly, by getting hooked on eroge, as a female junior high school student my sister had already gone bad, so I really couldn't say anything in response to Mom. And then… seeming to have finished her lecture, Mom stood up from her seat and began to leave the living room.

A chill ran up my spine.

"M-Mom? Where are you going…?" Panic, I chased after Mom, and called out to her.

She was trying to go up the stairs. Up there, there was nothing but my room and Naruko's room. Could it be…!? Mom said exactly what I had feared.

"I am going to investigate Naruko's room. She might be hiding other things like this from me."

"W-Wait! Wait just a second please!"

Crap, Naruko's complete collection is…! From the foot of the stairs, I looked up at Mom and held her back with my loud voice.

"And if that sort of stuff was there, you would have already found it! You clean that room every day! Even the ero books I had hidden in my room, you found all of them, didn't you? There isn't any reason she has anything hidden up there! The one you found in her handbag is definitely the only one she has."

Naruko had probably also told her the same thing. If for some reason, Mom discovered all her other eroge, then I have no doubt that she would throw them all out. Even when faced with the unpleasant task of confronting Mom, I'm positive that she would try to defend her collection to her dying breath.

"So, what. If I look for them, but don't find them, then it will be fine."

No, you're definitely going to find them this time. If this continued, her entire collection would be discovered. Just from what she showed me the last time, she had at least twenty or thirty! Furthermore, Naruko had said there were things in there, she was too embarrassed to show me, so those things were also in there, weren't they? If Mom ever discovered those things, she will completely blow up. Not good… even putting it lightly, this was not good…

"W-Wait a second! Mom!"

Mom rapidly ascended the stairs. I chased after her hurriedly, getting in front of her and blocking her path with both arms outstretched.

"Move aside, Naruto!"

"I won't!"

Mom lightly twisted my wrist, and repeated herself.

"Move aside!"

It seemed that until the very end, Mom was going to try to get me to move of my own will.

"I won't move!"

 _Twist twist._ Dammit… she' strong. The pain in my wrist intensified.

"Whatever the situation, just going into someone's room without their permission and rummaging around is bad, isn't it? I mean, even for parents, there are things you can do and things it would be bad to do. So I won't move!"

I bore the pain and made my case. It looked like I was going to try to defend my sister's collection. Although, I have no idea what became of that girl. Also… if your daughter is in possession of suspicious things, then as a parent it's your duty to scold her and confiscate the items. Mom was just trying to fulfill her duty as a parent, and even if Naruko cried and yelled about it, it was her own fault in the end.

So, why in the world was I here enduring this pain, doing something that could not possibly do me personally any good? Well… because! Somehow or other, she had taken my life counseling… and furthermore I remembered how she had shown off her collection to me with such a proud expression.

I remembered how she forced me to play an eroge, constantly asking my impressions, if there was a way or how I wanted to do something for her. And then, I remembered the Starbucks at Akiba, how they had began to argue even though it was their first time meeting, and how much fun the group of otaku seemed to be having. It really wasn't something to be thrown away. And that's why I was doing something crazy like this…

"Mom… please leave this to me… let me talk to her. At least wait until then, please. Throwing away her precious things when she isn't even here… that's a terrible thing to do, isn't it? Please, I beg you!"

As my pleas became desperate, Mom watched me with suspicious eyes.

"Naruto, you…"

I know exactly what you want to say, Mom. Why is it that I'm protecting my sister so desperately like this, when we don't seem to have a good relationship? Indeed… it's strange however you think about it, isn't it? I personally know all too well how strange it seems!

For a while, we glared at each other in silence. With a strict expression, Mom seemed to be thinking about something… at long last, she let go of my wrist. "Alright. I will wait. I won't go into her room."

Mom was a woman who would honor any promise she made. She would never go back on her word.

"Alright, I leave this to you, but I want you to promise me Naruto, as her older brother you have the duty to make sure all of these things are thrown away. All of them, without a single exception. Do you understand?"

"… I understand. I'll talk with Naruko… and I'll definitely do that."

I had no choice but to answer like that. From her order, I knew that even without going into Naruko's room, Mom was convinced that she had forbidden objects there. It can't really be helped. By standing here and resisting Mom's attempts to get into her room so strongly, I might as well be loudly shouting "there are suspicious things behind this door!" And, if I break this promise, Mom might not forgive me and throw away every single thing in that collection without leaving anything behind… I had to tell Naruko that. On top of the grave seriousness of this duty, the task would be terribly difficult and I would gain little from it.

… Dammit. Well, Naruko… at least I bought you some time… although… I shouldn't expect any gratitude from her. Heh…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **17** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Having managed to stop Mom, I went to look out for Naruko. But, I had no idea where she could have gone after rushing out of the house like that. I didn't even have a guess. As the sun was setting, I ran off into the town without a particular destination in mind. Should I call her cell phone? But she probably not answer it.

"Dammit… where the hell did that girl go…?"

The park, the shopping district, the arcade, the school, in front of the train station… I could not see the conspicuously pretty form of my sister anywhere. She's not here either…! Shit! Where else should I look… dammit!

Just like the protagonist in the game my sister lent me, Naruto Namikaze had flown out of his house looking for his sister, dashing into the sunset-lit town. Images of cute little sisters ran through my mind. In the game, Naruto met his little sister again in the city dyed with the color of dusk. Out of breath, while looking up at the sunset, the protagonist saw his little sister appear in front of him.

Well, that was just a game. In reality, the scene in which I found my little sister was a far cry from such a romantic scene filled with promises. It was the evening, in the shopping district in front of the station. I was running by the side of the arcade, when… a familiar head of bright yellow hair was attached to someone angrily and violently striking her drumsticks against the drums in a taiko game. Completely ignoring rhythm, she continued with a _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_.

Do you want to break it or something!? Stupid. Unconsciously, I murmured to myself. This idiot. Even though I've been so frantically looking for her… agh, my head began to hurt. Well, this was how it is. It wasn't that dramatic after all.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die like that!"

Why in the world is she yelling words like that!? I drew near to my highly praised sister who was in the middle of throwing an angry fit. From behind, I lightly tapped the back of her head.

"You, die!"

 _Bang!_ As Naruko turned around she swung the drumstick with her. I took it completely in the face.

"Guahh…"

"… What… it's just you…"

"Idiot! Without even figuring out who I was, you hit me!? What if I was a store employee coming to tell you to calm down!?"

Dammit, she really can't control her anger, can she!? However, it was hard to believe that the Naruko who had turned around and the Naruko who was so angrily yelling for people to die were one and the same. Her tone of voice and her facial expression were incredibly sorrowful.

"… What did you come here for?"

"What did I come here for… well, you ran out of the house… so I came to look for you."

"… Gross… what the hell is that? Don't mix up games and reality…"

"Shut up, you. Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"… Huh? Why do I have to do that?"

"Because after you left I went through a lot of trouble. Mom tried to go into your room, you know…"

"… Wha-"

Naruko watched me with weepy eyes, and began to tighten her hands over the back of my neck.

Ahh! That hurts Idiot!

"… And you stopped her, right?"

"Dammit, why do you say that as if it's obvious? I'm your brother, not your manservant. Hey, you understand that, don't you? But of course I stopped her… I risked my life for you."

"Alright, sorry… and t-thanks."

"Geez…for now, let's go somewhere else. We stand out too much here."

We found a nearby Starbucks and moved there. Even though it was early summer, it was slowly growing dark. Dressed in plain clothes, Naruko and I sat across from each other in front of a small round table. Guests in this place were generally college students and office workers who were coming back from work. High school students, perhaps coming back from club activities, were nowhere to be seen. We were in the middle of that.

What did the people around us think of us, I wonder? We had not said a single word to each other since before. Wearing an angry aura, Naruko had been continually glaring at me with her bloodshot eyes… not being able to bear the silence any longer, I spoke without really thinking.

"Hey… Naruko."

"What?"

"What are you going to do? After this."

"… I don't know."

As I thought. If she went back home, our mother would be there. I'm not surprised she doesn't know what to do. In fact, Naruko asked me just that.

"… What do you think I should do?" she asked.

She was in such a rut and had no choice but to depend on me, and I felt cornered. It was the same as that other time. That's why I couldn't respond with "How should I know?" here. Even if that's really what I thought.

Throw away everything, without leaving a single one. I still haven't told Naruko what Mom said to me. In our house, Mom's word was absolute. What would she think when I told her that she had resolved to destroy her entire prized collection? It would be troublesome if she threw a fit here. For now, I have to figure out what exactly happened.

"Before we talk about anything else, Naruko, there are a few things I want to ask you. Is that okay?"

"… What?"

"What exactly did Mom say to you? You two really seemed to be in a heated argument."

I asked this question to clarify exactly what position Naruko had been put in. Unexpectedly, at that Moment, Naruko panicked.

"…!?"

"… Naruko…?"

It was the Moment I had asked my question. Naruko's face flushed bright red, and her entire body began to shake. Holding her chest with one hand, her other hand tightened into a fist on top of the table. Her cute face was jumbled up. I could feel the extent of the violent emotions stirring inside her, to the point where it was quite unpleasant.

Anger. Regret. And, just a bit of resignation. Frustration. Frustration. Frustration frustration frustration frustration frustration… and sadness. Those kinds of unbearable feelings were keenly being transmitted to me. What exactly happened in the living room back then? But, just by how Naruko was acting right now, I could guess that something must have happened.

"…hless…"

My sister, with her head downcast, whispered darkly. When I asked "What?" Naruko violently beat her hand on the table.

 _Bang!_

"She called them worthless! The anime I like! My games! The offline meeting I was going to today! Everything everything everything! E…even though… they're… not like that…and I… I couldn't…"

After that, she degraded into mostly sobbing, and I couldn't really make out what she was saying. As she hit the table with her fist, Naruko kept her head down and convulsed with sobs.

"You couldn't say anything back… could you?"

"Yeah…"

 _Drip, drip_. Her tears fell in drops onto the table.

As the person she had come to for life counseling, it took me not too long to understand what was happening. Today, Naruko had faced our mother's wrath. Her important things, which she had shown me that time, were being trampled underfoot. That's why Naruko was so angry now, that she was deathly frustrated, and why tears were flowing from her eyes. I too had things that were important to me. If she had dismissed those things as worthless, even I would have blown up in anger. Definitely. Even if it was Mom, I would strike out. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be able to calm down. Naruko feels the same way, doesn't she?

"I couldn't say anything back… and then… I took the crystal ashtray and tried to hit her with it… but she caught my arm… ahh… this is so frustrating…"

Finding a blunt weapon there so quickly… she's seriously pretty frightening. I couldn't hear much of what was going on in there, but to think such a battle was unfolding… I take back what I said about having the same feelings. Dammit… she wasn't trying to to kill her, Right?

"Here, Naruko, use this handkerchief."

"… Ugh… dammit… my makeup…"

I gave her a handkerchief, and she wiped her face. She then excused herself from the table for a little while. She fixed her makeup. And in the meantime, we both calmed down, and started over. Huh?

"Hey, what are you looking at!" I glared at the people around me, and the inquisitive stares quickly turned away. I'm glad that we're here at this time. At this time, neither Naruko's nor my classmates should be around to see what's happening.

As I downed the rest of my iced coffee, Naruko came back with all her makeup taken off. Quietly, she sat down across from me. It's not like I would ever say this out loud, but she's pretty cute without her makeup on, isn't she? Because I was thinking that…

"… Hey?"

"Hhm? What?"

I suddenly spoke up in a rather suspicious way. The makeup-less Naruko then began to talk, in a very subdued tone of voice.

"Do you think… I'm weird? Liking that kind of stuff… is it bad?"

"Naruko…" Looking at me with tear-filled eyes like that, how exactly am I supposed to respond that?

"At the very least, that's what Mom said. But it's not like she was being especially strict. Any normal parent would say something like that, I think that's obvious. You said it yourself, right? You have a public image to maintain, so you can't expose your secret to anyone else."

"But… I mean… already… it's already been exposed…"

"Yeah. So, it's too late for that. We can't change the fact that it's been exposed." I spoke with as much sincerity and goodwill as I could muster.

"So, you have to choose."

After saying that, I fell silent. I focused intently on my sister's eyes.

"You mean… whether or not to give this hobby up?"

"If you can do that, then this all will end peacefully. If you stop being an otaku, your problems will vanish. Mom will stop being angry, and the constantly ticking bomb that's always ticking away next to your public image will also go away… you know, you're amazing. You're great at sports, you excel at school work, you work as a model, you're also in an afterschool club… you're really managing to do some very difficult things. I honestly believe that. And, without that one hobby, you would be absolutely perfect, don't you think…? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"… I know. I know more than anybody that I'm good at a lot of things. If I stop being an otaku, just about everything would be perfect… I've known that from the start."

Naruko tapped lightly on the table with her fist. Calmed down, she spoke.

"But, I won't stop. I definitely, absolutely won't stop. Because… the things I like… I really like them! For me to stop anyways… I don't want to do that. I can't do that…"

"I see. But as far as Mom's concerned, this has nothing to do with your feelings. You have to correct yourself if you're doing something bad… she'll say that to you until your ears fall off, won't she? No matter how much you like these things, to Mom they'll always be good for nothing and worthless. And if she tries to force you to stop, we can't really do anything about it, can we?"

"Even so!" Naruko shouted with a serious expression.

"I won't stop. I won't stop doing what I like to do. You said it yourself before, didn't you? I am both sides of me… if I got rid of one of those sides… if I stopped doing one of them, I wouldn't be myself anymore. I know that I'm a child, so I have to listen to what my parents says. That's obvious, so I can't resist what she says… but, even if my entire collection is thrown away… even if that becomes no more, I would still be the same person… so, the one thing I definitely won't do, is stop doing the things I like to do."

… That's what she said. Even if her entire collection were thrown out. Even if her cell phone and computer were taken away, and even if she couldn't connect to the internet anymore, she wouldn't stop being an otaku. She would definitely not stop. Because that's what she likes. If I got rid of one of those sides, I wouldn't be myself anymore…

"I see."

You're an idiot. Seriously an idiot. I can't believe how much of an idiot you are. Are anime and eroge really that important? You have to be stubborn and defend them to your dying breath? I don't understand. Seriously, I don't understand at all. It's a hobby that nobody would praise you for, so why do you think it's so important? How can you be having fun with these things, collecting them, raising a fuss about them? Ahh… geez… it's not like otaku are all like this. Even so, it's not like I expected her to say anything different.

"It's not bad."

"Huh?"

I spoke with a brazen smile to my confused sister.

"I said it's not bad. That's my answer to the question you asked before."

I slowly stood up.

"Naruko."

Looking at Naruko's face, I pointed at my own face with my thumb.

"Leave it to me."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **18** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

As I hurriedly returned home. Naruko was still at the Starbucks. I gave her clear instructions to wait there for an hour, and then to head home afterwards. I was really the only one talking and I never heard a response from her, so it's unclear whether or not she actually heard what was I saying. In either case, until she actually felt determined enough to head back, she wouldn't return home. Before that, I intended to settle the matter with Mom. Even if it seems impossible. But, I can't help it!

"Throw away everything that's in your room."

"Stop being an otaku"'

Could I really say those things to her!? Not only did I understand her feelings, but anybody who says such things I can't forgive! Even if that person is Mom! Right now, there was really only one thing that I understood. Naruko is my sister. Whether or not I hate her, whether or not I don't care about her, whether or not she's an annoying brat… I have to help my little sister. That's how it is.

Thirty minutes later, I found myself standing outside the door to our living room. With Dad's help, somehow or other we prepared everything as we had planned. Putting the finishing touches on, I instructed Dad not to come into the room, and with that the preparations were complete. But… honestly, there really wasn't any guarantee that this would go well. To put it bluntly, the possibility that this idea would crash and burn was pretty high.

I opened the door to the living room. Mom was sitting on the sofa, still angry. Noticing me coming in, she glanced at me and scowled.

"Naruto, don't forget your manners."

"I-I'm home."

Dammit. She looked even more frightening now. I came to a stop around three meters from her on the side.

"Mom… I have something I want to talk about."

I began to talk.

"Did you find Naruko?"

"Yeah… I came to talk… to you."

"And?" Mom pressed me without paying me even a glance.

Honestly, I was grateful. Eventually I would have to look her in the eye and make my case, but for now I really wanted to avoid eye contact. The surrounding atmosphere became very heavy. It was strangely hot, and I had trouble breathing. Sweat began to pour down my face, spilling off the bottom of my jaw.

"And?" Mom pressed me once more with the same words.

"I would like you… to approve of Naruko's hobby."

It may be my imagination, but the Moment I said that, the room fell gravely silent. The only sounds I could hear were those of my own heartbeat and my ragged breaths.

"Naruto."

Talking low and without expression, Mom responded.

"Earlier, I told you that it was your duty to throw away all those things. Every single piece, without leaving a single one. And you responded 'I understand. I'll talk with Naruko, and I'll definitely do that.' Isn't that right?"

"Yeah."

"Honor the promises that you make."

After her short statement, she once again fell into silence… I see. What she's saying is correct. However you think about it, the person who's mistaken is me. I understand that. But… I can't retreat now.

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Are you breaking a promise that you made?"

Each one of Mom's words echoed heavily. Gritting my teeth, I raised my voice.

"It has nothing to do with me. She won't let anyone stop her, and won't let anybody throw away the things she's been hiding. She also won't listen to reason. Please listen to me, Mom. Listen to my reasons for doing what I did."

"Fine… go ahead."

"Certainly… Naruko's hobby is not something an average girl would have. So, in her usual crowds there wasn't really anybody who shared her hobby."

Taking a single breath, I continued.

"… So, she tried to find friends who had the same hobby… and, she looked in a lot of different places, and somehow or other found some good people… she even met them in real life for the first time."

"…"

Mom continued stare at me, and silently listened to me. The pressure of silence was extremely frightening. If I think about it, today was pretty unpleasant for Mom as well. To think that her beloved daughter whom she's raised all these years would come out and say "Actually, I love eroge." And, when she tried to scold her and set her straight, she tried to beat her to death with an ashtray. On top of that, her son then came in, uninvited, and begins to chatter about defending her sister's outrageous hobby.

"… That was just recently. Today, she was coming back from meeting those friends in an offline meeting… I mean, a meeting for people with the same hobby… you probably already heard this, right?"

"… Uh-huh."

"And then, you called her hobby worthless… don't make fun of her when she's tried so hard! Even though you don't know that much about her hobby, you're making such quick judgments about it!"

Because my sister regrettably couldn't say anything, I was telling her what Naruko felt in her place. Even though these weren't supposed to be my feelings, even though this entire situation really wasn't my business, I was honestly getting angry. At some point, this was no longer "somebody else's problem."

"With my own eyes, I've seen her 'important things.' I've also met with people who love the same things. Of course there's prejudice against them, and there's no helping that, since they really are an odd bunch. How they speak, how they act, how they dress — at any rate it's all pretty odd. Honestly, I can't understand where they're coming from at all. But!"

I remembered. That scene in Akiba, and my own feelings.

"It's really not a bad thing, I think. They really seem like they have fun when they're together. Even though it was their first time meeting, they could argue so loudly, and raise so much of a commotion. They really love what they love! Naruko, and those others, being able to get seriously angry like that — it's not something to be taken lightly! Naruko, and those others, being able to get so entranced by the things they love… seeing it, I felt sort of embarrassed, but at that time, they were already dear companions! Frankly speaking, they were already friends!"

"Of course, I can't even begin to understand her hobby. I really can't! But! Is something you can be entranced by like that, can that something really be that bad!? If you think about it, shouldn't that be a pretty important thing!? Right!? That's not something you can so casually throw away, you know!"

"So, you want me to forgive her? For a worthless hobby that can have nothing but a bad influence."

Mom stood up and faced me. She pierced my heart with a gaze that was a hundred time scarier than anything Naruko could pull off.

"You say that it's nothing but a bad influence, that it's a worthless hobby…?"

It was here. I decided to play my trump card. I quickly closed the distance between me and Mom, and dumped out everything in the bag onto the table.

 _Bang!_ The first thing I threw at Mom was Naruko's report card.

"Just look at these unbelievable grades. She's even one of the best in the entire prefecture. And her great performance isn't limited to just the present. If there's anyone who knows how well she's been doing in school, it should be you, Mom."

"So what? Naruko is just keeping the promise she made to me. That's all it is. That's why I can forgive her for wearing such flashy outfits, and can allow her to be a model."

The next things I threw at her were numerous trophies and awards. The most recent one was from a big track and field tournament just last year.

"Look at this. And this. And this and this…! Just look at it! Second place, outstanding, excellent… they're all like that! This one she got when she was still in elementary school! This one is from kindergarten! See!? Mom! Your daughter is so incredible, don't you see!?"

"I know. So what?"

"Don't say 'So what?'! You're being really petty! To be that good at sports and to be that smart, and also to have so many other talents… she's so talented, Isn't that amazing!? So what if she has one, and only one, strange hobby!? Isn't it fine!? Look at all her other talents! Your daughter, your pride and joy, has just one thing you can't tolerate, and just because of that, you lecture her to death, you make her cry, you try to throw away her important things… isn't that right!?"

"That was just a parent disciplining their child."

Dammit. I had tried with all my might to appeal to Mom, but she didn't seem the least bit moved. She's really stubborn. But, I still had more!

 _Bang!_ I threw a very thick book at her.

"… It's album. So what?" Mom's tone of voice softened just a bit.

In that beautiful thick album there were large numbers of photographs of Naruko, from the time she was born until now. Photos of a baby Naruko sleeping. Photos of Mom holding Naruko. Photos of Naruko playing a leading role during kindergarten's sports festival. Photos of her kindergarten graduation ceremony. Photos of her elementary school entrance ceremony. Photos of Naruko finishing at an athletic meet. Etc. etc. Of course, all the photos were taken personally by Mom, with a single lens ridiculously high-end camera. Just with this album, it was obvious what Mom thought of Naruko.

"Naruto… I asked you why you brought this out."

"Don't rush me…"

 _Bang!_ I threw another thinner book at her. Mom's expression suddenly changed.

"…!?"

"I asked Dad and he lent this to me. This is your's treasured possession, isn't it?"

The book I had shown Mom was a scrapbook. In it were arranged cutouts from a teen magazine. These cutouts were all of a familiar blond haired model, wearing the latest fashions and posing confidently. The photos went on and on, on and on. For dozens of pages. It's likely that from Naruko's debut to the present, every precious photo of her was in here for safekeeping.

"You were happy, weren't you? You buy all her magazines, you cut out all her pictures, you collect them…"

"D-Don't say stupid things. I had to keep track of what kind of things she was doing for her job."

That remark… so it was just because she was her daughter…

"And? You had to keep track… and what did you find out? Was it the same kind of showy, flashy job that you were prejudiced again?" I spoke while turning through the scrapbook page by page.

"It was different, wasn't it. If it wasn't, you wouldn't have kept this scrapbook so carefully all this time like some kind of treasure… that's true, isn't it?"

I felt like I was walking on a tightrope. My eyes met those of Mom. I didn't flinch, and I didn't look away. Mom let out a long exhale.

"But, it's not something she needs to hide. Even now, though, I'm not sure what to think about that."

"Then, how about this?"

From my chest pocket, I threw the last photo at her.

"!"

It was a picture of Naruko, Kuroneko, and Rias. This was a photo that Rias had just taken today with her cell phone camera. While I was talking with Naruko at the Starbucks, I had looked through the photos on her cell phone and printed this out… she definitely argued before letting me borrow this though.

"Is this also something you need to hide?"

"…"

It was a photo of Naruko with her friends at the offline meeting. The three people squeezed close together to fit into the small frame of the shot. One person was standing in front with her arms outstretched, leisurely setting up the cell phone camera. The other two were in the middle of the argument, but somehow still managed to look at the camera.

"It's a worthless hobby that can only have a bad influence on her?"

I could almost hear their loud chatter… and behind their scowls their true feelings were hidden… it was that kind of pleasant photograph. At least, that's how I saw it.

"You might not want to admit it, but this is something that she has!"

And then…

"This album where she's with the family too… and these pictures of her modeling, and these pictures of her wearing the latest fashions, and these pictures of her stylishly posing. And even these photos of her with her otaku friends, raising a fuss with scowls on their faces… all of these are Naruko! Only when all of these things are there is she Naruko! If even one is missing, she wouldn't be herself anymore!"

These words that I was throwing at Mom welled up from deep inside me, and were my own sincere feelings.

"Don't you see…? Looking at this, If you don't know anything about something, don't judge it like that!"

As Mom gave me a grave stare, she responded.

"… I understand what you're saying."

Blood vessels popped up on her face, and her expression became terrifying. She's seriously a demon. I flinched a bit.

"For now, I will take back what I said about her hobby being worthless. I agree that I do not know anything. I acknowledge as well that I am prejudiced against these things. Alright, then. I will defer to you and forgive her for having this hobby."

"… S-Seriously!?"

By this time, I had already given it all I had. I was shouting, fueled solely by the Momentum, without a shred of a logical argument. It was honestly a jumbled up petition. But even so, through my frantic efforts, it seems that I had gotten something through to her. 'I will forgive her for having this hobby' … The Moment these words were spoken, I had won this battle. But Mom continued.

"But there is one more thing. I cannot possibly ignore the indecent contents of that case. This is not a question of whether it's good or bad. This isn't related to whether or not I know about these things, or whether or not I have prejudice against these things. This is about the fact that this was an 18+ product."

Ah, at last, this issue came up… there was no ignoring the logic behind Mom's words. If it's an 18+ product, then it would be bad if someone under 18 had it. But, if Mom went through with what she was saying… then we would have to throw away the majority of Naruko's collection. That would be defeating the purpose. But however I thought about it, Mom was right. She was right, but… there was room for argument. After all, I had predicted that eventually we would come to this point. And so, just in case, I had thought of a few ways of dealing with this.

"…"

I had prepared for this… but honestly speaking, this was the one topic I didn't want to discuss. This was the first time I felt such a storm of conflict raging in my chest. I had already made up my mind to decisively push forwards in this direction. I spoke.

"… Naruko doesn't have any age-restricted things…"

Upon hearing my words, Mom closed her eyes as if she was trying to restrain herself, and her eyelids began to tremble. And then, suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"You… at this point you're still trying to lie to me…!?"

"I'm not!"

I had gotten something from those people, and I had changed. I had become an idiot. I had become an embarrassing person. For that reason, I could put such a ridiculous plan like this into action.

"THIS IS MINE!"

For me, this was the worst thing I have ever said in my life.

"This is definitely not Naruko's! I'm the one who owns it, it's mine! So it's alright if you don't throw it away, isn't it!?"

Blood vessels appeared on the her's forehead, and she responded expressionlessly.

"I don't understand these things that much, but this is something you play in a computer… and in this house, the only person with a computer… should be Naruko…"

Dammit. I had to come up with an excuse in the spur of the Moment.

"That's because… Naruko lent me her computer!"

"Wha-What!? I-I see… Y-Y-You used your sister's computer, in her room, to play games in which you do indecent things to little sisters?"

"It was really fun! You got a problem with that?"

 _Smack!_ "Aww!"

She slap my face very hardly.

Am I a dumbass!? At the very least, I should have said that I used a laptop to play it in my room! Dammit… but, not just yet! As if I could bear to let it end here…! I raised my head and continued my plea. Listen to me…! Listen to my saintly, virtuous explanation!

"In any case, that's mine, I said! I'm a boy, so having ero books is ok, right!? Even Mom, when you found my collection under my bed, you said it was ok! And, how is that game different from the books!? Is there really a difference!? Is there!? There isn't, is there!? So don't you dare throw them away! You better listen well, Mom. Anime and eroge… I… LOVE… THEM! You could say I adore them! If you throw these away, I won't be me anymore! EROGE ARE MY HEART AND SOUL!"

With all the power I had left, I let out a desperate, jumbled up scream.

"UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAND!?"

Receiving the full brunt of my soulful cry, Mom teetered around as if dizzy.

"Y-You… you…"

As if she had been dealt a severe blow to her head, Mom grasped her temples.

"YOU IDIOT SON! Do whatever the hell you want! I don't care anymore!"

What a huge yell. I haven't ever seen her flip out like this before. But Thankfully, it didn't seem like she was planning to kill me. Breathing deeply and moving her shoulders up and down, she quickly turned around and with loud footsteps left the room.

Alright, this was my victory. While my cheek red and I held onto my cheek, a smile floated to the surface.

Hmph… how's that, Naruko… your collection… I protected every piece, without leaving a single one.

Heh heh heh… even though, as you could expect, I did it in a pretty sloppy way.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **19** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The loud turmoil of the Namikaze household had calmed down by the following morning.

When I arrived at our usual meeting place, Karin was already waiting there for me. And, also as always, swinging her bag forwards and backwards in front of her skirt, she called to me with a smile.

"Naruto, good morning."

"Good morning, Karin."

It was an exceedingly normal, commonplace morning. Ahh, this feels great. As I thought, this was how I wanted to spend everyday.

"Na-Naruto. What's with that face?"

"Hm? Ahh, this?

"Well… lots of things have happened."

Geez. That was the honest truth — lots of things have happened… these few days have been especially tense and eventful… so much so that I probably won't forget these happenings for the rest of my life. That bratty sister who looks at me as if I was garbage. Her secret hobby, and our life counseling sessions. In these past few days, I've spoken to her enough to last for few years. And, I feel as if I've learned just a smidgen more about her, about things that I did not know before.

"I see… lots of things happened…"

"Yup. Lots of things happened."

It wasn't something anybody else could give to me.

"Good work, Naruto… you tried hard, didn't you?"

Karin paid me a loose, appreciative compliment, even though she didn't know anything about what had happened.

"Yeah, Thanks."

It was after school on the same day. Coming home from school, I saw my sister in the living room on her phone, just like she was on that one day some time ago.

"I'm home." I gave a greeting out of courtesy, but not only did I not get a response, she didn't even look in my direction.

In her sailor uniform, she sat deep in the couch with her legs crossed in her extremely short skirt. She was on her cell phone and giggling about something or other. Certainly, that smile was cute, but it would never be directed at me. As I was thinking these thoughts…

"Huh!? Did you really watch it!? The DVD edition!? Then how the hell did you come to that conclusion!? I can't believe it, I guess that's what I get for asking for the opinion of a chuuni girl… well, whatever… you should seriously get over being so emo. See ya."

What kind of conversation was that supposed to be…? I watched in interest as Naruko nonchalantly cut off the conversation and tossed her cell phone away from her. Well, even she's changed a little from before, perhaps. Even without me, she seems to be doing well… doesn't she? At any rate, with this, all her problems have been resolved. So, again, in terms of the unusual life counseling sessions… my work was done.

While I continued to talk to myself in my head, I opened up the refrigerator. I took out a pack of wheat tea, poured it in a glass, and gulped it down. _Haah_. Filled with many emotions, I let out a heavy breath. Feelings of relief, of satisfaction, and of just a bit of loneliness passed through my head. Shrugging my shoulders, I tried to leave the room.

"Hey."

"… Hm?"

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob, and turned my head. As I turned, my sister, in her usual blunt way, said something unthinkable.

"I still need life counseling."

… Seriously?

"And… also, uh…"

Naruko hesitated, and our eyes met. It was only one word. With an awkward smile…

"Thanks, big bro." She said that, her words clear. Afterwards, she quickly turned the other way. She might have been slightly blushing.

"…"

With my mouth hanging open and eyes staring, I couldn't do anything except be dumbfounded. It's been long time since she call me that. As I wondered if I was seeing or hearing things, a thought passed into my head. My sister can't possibly be this cute.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. My Sister Friends

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The season was summer. It was a Saturday in July, and finals were drawing near. Today, I had shut myself up in the only room without air conditioning (that is, my room), and was facing my desk with a look of desperation… or perhaps a better word for it would be anguish.

"U… ugh…"

Like a normal high school student, I should studying for finals… but no.

"U… ugh…"

Right now, I was playing a new eroge, "Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse."

 _Tap tap tap tap!_ I intensely manipulated the USB controller I had plugged into the laptop. On the screen, there were two strangely dressed girls, jumping around and engaged in a grand battle. They punched and kicked at each other and waved around staves and guns. Sometimes, flashes of brilliant light would signal the depletion of a gauge meter, and the display would completely fill with tentacles, or maybe time would stop, or maybe tens of thousands of little sisters would be summoned… that kind of thing.

"Little Sister Wars — Siscalypse." — or as the fans had already dubbed it, "Siscali," — was different than any adventure game I had played up to now.

I would read the text, then make some choices at branch points, and then "capture" little sisters as I saw more events with them… those simple elements were definitely there, but after all that's said and done, "Siscali" had a growth portion and a battle portion. At the start, you picked a little sister to develop, leveled her up, taught her special moves, and then had to win battles with other girls at various points in the game. That was the kind of system "Siscali" had. Also, if you could connect to the internet, you could play the game in online multiplayer battles.

There were already tens of thousands of players online, so the Siscali server was a huge success. Is there no more decency left in this world? And then…

"Ah!"

The lightning-based little sister I was using took the enemy little sister's tentacle attack fully, and was blown to the edges of the screen. Her hit points gauge hit zero in an instant, and her clothes tore and burst open.

 **"Uaaaahh! Ahh… ahhh… ahh… "**

Game over. The character I was controlling, now with her clothes torn, stood defeated at the foot of the enemy girl with the black cloak.

 **"Time to go home. Your big brother is waiting for you."**

"Dammiiiit, I lost again to her! Isn't she just a bit too strong!? Is she actually beatable!?"

After hearing her strangely irritating, fully voiced words of victory, I tossed my controller away and banged on my desk, frustrated. And then…

"Aaaah."

Suddenly, I came back to my senses. Feeling as if I had just woken up from being hypnotized, I held my head.

… What the hell am I doing…?

Ever since the morning of this day off, I, a fifteen year old boy, had been shut in my room zealously playing this little sister eroge. That is what I, Naruto Namikaze, am doing right now. No, no no. That's wrong. This is wrong.

I'm just normal high school student; it's not like I'm an otaku or something. Even though I have a little sister, to be playing little sister eroge like this all day… there's a reaaaally deep reason for it. I'm not trying to hide anything — this isn't mine… it's my little sister's.

Just a few days ago, she forced this "Siscali" into my hands, saying something like "Bro, It's good, so finish it with a swift attack. Just do it." Whatever, I don't understand at all. And then I obediently did as I was told… yes, I know, pretty pathetic.

"Agh… stop stop! Can I seriously do this?!"

This won't work. I'm at my limit. Do you have any idea what kind of stress I'm feeling, playing little sister eroge while having a real little sister? Can you imagine it? For those who have little sisters in real life, you should be able to understand… I could feel myself falling gradually into complete misery.

"… Alright, let's get some cola." Needing to sate my thirst after getting so agitated by the game, I left my room.

Going into the living room, I saw the sister in question chatting on the phone. Sitting as always in her usual spot on the sofa, her legs were crossed under her very short miniskirt. It was a very revealing outfit, but it's not like looking at her charming figure like this was anything special. No matter how attractive she was, it's not like I would ever look at her that way.

My sister in her daring outfit continued to talk on the phone, looking happy and periodically letting out a burst of laughter. She might be talking to some of her friends from school.

"Ahaha. Is that right? Yeah, uh-huh…"

As always, she was really a wolf in sheep's clothing…

My sister has her otaku side and her normal side, and she uses a different side depending on who she's talking to, but lately I've come to understand which side she was using just by her facial expression and how she speaks.

"Alright. Ok, I'll be waiting for you~!"

As I listened to her very little-sister-like coaxing voice, I passed by the side of the couch, and took out the cola. Pouring some out, I drank an entire glass.

"Phew…" I relished the refreshing feeling of the liquid passing through my throat. Ahhh, that hit the spot. Well, that's that then. Having gotten what I came for, I leave the room.

"Big bro." Naruko suddenly called me

"… What?"

"You do it?"

"… Huh…? Did I do what…?"

"I asked you if you did it. That thing I lent you… do I have to spell it out for you?"

"… Yeah, yeah, I did it. I was playing it just now."

"Huh? What…? You were locked up in your room since morning playing an eroge?"

"You're the one who told me to play it, weren't you!? Don't look at me like I did something wrong! Shouldn't you be praising me!?"

"You're becoming just like an erogamer."

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

You're just making fun of me, aren't you? That's what you're doing, aren't you!?

… This damn girl… is seriously not cute at all! That smile that she gave me that other day… as I thought, it must have been a hallucination, wasn't it!? There's no way my little sister could be that cute.

Uugh. This won't do. I'm getting so angry that I'm feeling dizzy… watching as I began to stagger, Naruko rested her chin on her hands and spoke.

"And? Did you at least clear the campaign once?"

"No… not yet…"

As soon as I said that, Naruko clicked her tongue and gave me a disappointed look.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you to attack it swiftly and clear it!?"

"The enemy's too strong and I can't beat her… no, that's not it! In the first place! I've already asked this, but why do I have to do this!? Especially since finals are coming up!?"

"Only idiots who haven't been keeping up with their work panic like this before a test."

"…"

Well, occasionally she spits out something logical… she's pretty hard to deal with, isn't she?

"Well, that might be so, but…!"

But, while that may be true, I still don't think I should be spending this time playing eroge. So please explain to me why I have to do these kinds of things. Please explain.

"So what's the reason? I don't think you even told me before."

Bolding puffing her chest, she responded this way. "It's life counseling."

I don't get it. Life counseling is when you listen to someone's problems, and then help them fix those problems, right? Why is it that even though my sister's problems had been resolved, I still had to beat these eroge? Naruko continued.

"The true charm of this game is that you can use your clear data, and with the little sister character you developed you can fight other people. If you don't clear it quickly, then we can't battle each other, right? Don't you understand at least that much?"

"Do it with someone else! There should be an online mode… right? That mode should exist, right? "

"I can't win online… I'm pretty bad at these kinds of fighting games."

"I'm also really bad at them! In the first place, Mom and Dad never bought me a game console, so I haven't exactly played many games in my life!"

"I know. That's why I lent this to you. You should be grateful."

"You just wanted to play the game with someone you know you can beat, right?"

You want to battle someone. But you don't want to lose. So you need a handicap, or someone who would let you win. And eventually, you want to be able to beat serious opponents… hmph. However I think about it, she's acting like a spoiled brat…

"W-What. Of course not! Are you stupid or something?"

Naruko ridiculed me with a catty expression. If annoying your older brother was considered a talent, then she would be a genius.

"Well, for now, I have to study for the finals, so I can't spare too much time for games."

"If you don't have time, then you should clear it quickly. At any rate, I guess I can give you some tips… but unfortunately I'm busy today so I can't do that now."

Is she listening to a word I'm saying? I said I don't want to play this game! I felt creases beginning to form on my forehead, and Naruko continued.

"… Geez. Have you tried going to a walkthrough site? After all, I made sure that you should be able to connect to the internet even from your room."

"… Walkthrough site?"

"Yes. Just go to 'Siscali Wiki' and there are plenty of game details there. I also used that site to clear the game."

"'At Wiki'? What's that?"

"Huh? Did you get amnesia or something? Didn't I already tell you?"

"Uh…ahh… that thing."

Yeah… that was it… broadly speaking, Wiki was a site where users could add and change information about various things by themselves. So, this "Siscali Wiki" was probably a place where lots of people had gathered information about Siscali.

After hearing Naruko's advice, I wondered if I should try the game for just a bit longer. Of course, I still really didn't want to play a little sister game, but stopping in the middle like this just wouldn't feel right. And also, the fighting portions of the games… I guess those were… relatively… uhh… interesting… I guess.

"So, go look at the site, and tomorrow please clear the game completely. Understand?"

"…"

Why does she look so proud of herself?

"Fine… I'll do it, I got it. Tomorrow. I'll see what I can do."

Geez, I guess I can't help it. Scowling, I sighed, and Naruko spoke again.

"Oh, right. I just remembered something."

"What? Is there something else?"

"Tomorrow my friends are coming over, so make sure to stay in your room, alright?" What a thing to say.

Well… I guess I can tolerate that much. It seems reasonable that when a little sister's friends come over, she asks her brother to stay out of the way. So I'll do what my sister says, and that day I'll stay in my room…

Hm? Wait… wait wait wait wait.

"Y-You… you want me to play an eroge in my room while you have friends over?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of torture are you trying to put me through!? If they find out what I'm doing I won't be able to live down that embarrassment!"

To be seen by my sister's friends while I'm playing eroge would be nothing short of traumatic. And if they don't take it well, I really would want to die.

"If it comes to that, I'll just pretend I don't know you, so it would be fine."

"This isn't about your embarrassment! Think about me! If I get found out, then the shame might actually make me kill myself!"

Upon hearing my vehement protests, Naruko fell into deep thought while looking at me.

"If you wear headphones they shouldn't find out, right?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

This is why women are… I think any man in this world would agree with me that when trying to secretly watch videos, just wearing headphones doesn't necessarily lower the risk.

Certainly, earphones would cut the sound of the video, which would make you harder to detect. However, your sense of hearing is also cut from the outside world, so any impending entrances by your parents also become difficult to sense. So, the men of the world devised various schemes to deal with this, such as only wearing earphones in one ear. Well, whatever. I'm not here to talk about that.

"My door doesn't have lock, you know! If someone happens to open the door, that would be an instant strikeout, wouldn't it!? It's too dangerous!"

"…I see… you might be right… well, somehow or other think about it."

She finally seemed to come to realize what I was trying to say about how risky the entire thing was. Putting on a difficult expression, she nodded.

Seriously… sometimes she seems like such an airhead… and she also seems to be dead set on making me play this eroge.

"Somehow or other think about it"

… It's not like it's that simple.

"In any case… my friends are coming. If you're in the house, be sure to stay obediently in your room."

I shrugged my shoulders and then spoke.

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Tomorrow, I should try my best not to leave my room, right?"

"Yes, exactly. Don't bother me in the evening either. A lot of cute girls are going to be coming, and if you talk to them I'll kill you. Looking at them is also forbidden."

"Yeah-yeah, it's not like I'd be interested in any of your friends anyways."

"Hmph. Whatever."

I shuddered as I thought of how many of _these_ people would be coming tomorrow. Naruko's school friends were a group of the so called "girls of the highest order." They were beautiful, refined, high class flowers. But Naruko's worry was a bit misplaced. I can't think of any reason for me to deliberately approach these girls who lived in a different world.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ20** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"… Geez. What exactly is she trying to accomplish…?"

After that, I returned to my room, feeling irritated. I was planning to take an afternoon nap, but after talking with my sister all the sleepiness had been stricken from my body, so now I was in no mood to sleep.

Sitting at my desk, I brought the laptop out of standby mode. Umm… it doesn't matter which button I push, so I'll just push a button, right? Lately, Naruko has been lending me her laptop very frequently, so I'm slowly becoming familiar with how to use it…

"… Ooh." For a minute, I felt as if something was slowly creeping up on me… It probably was just my imagination.

For now, let's try using the Internet browser. I thought I would try checking out that "Siscali Wiki" site that Naruko had mentioned. This would also be the first time I was using the Internet with this computer.

As soon as the browser opened up, I was greeted by a familiar site. It was homepage for the otaku SNS service Naruko had signed up for. The community Naruko was a member of, as well as the friends she had made through that community, were displayed on the screen. In the midst of those names, I found the two I had also met before, "Rias" and "Kuroneko." By the way, Naruko's screenname was Naruru **.**

 **Naruru: Just_a_while_ago_I_saw_the_markings_of_an_erogamer.**

… That brat. She must have posted that after our conversation. Does she have no concern for human dignity?

"… Tch." I can't really dig much farther into this than I have already. Peeking at other people's private things is wrong.

I clicked on the search bar on the upper half of the screen. Hmm… what was it…? Ah, that's right, Siscali… a space, and then wiki… now enter.

When I entered in and confirmed this information, I was able to easily find the "Siscali wiki" page. On the left hand side of the screen, a bunch of lined-up menu titles were visible (character names, special move names, etc.), and when I clicked on one of them the corresponding information would appear on the right side of the screen. It was an exceedingly simple way to organize a webpage.

"… Whoa… what is all this?"

I was astonished by the sheer amount of information on the site. This game hadn't been released that long ago, and yet there was already such detailed walkthrough information on the site…

Of course, there were details about the game's system, and there were walkthroughs for the campaign mode (with video links) and charts of all the skills in the game. There were also detailed walkthroughs of how to plan the growth of your character to maximize parameters, damage calculation formulae, and also a list of all endings and a scenario flowchart… I think. I'm not an expert at this stuff though. Normally, I would only use the Internet from my cell phone to check the sport news or music chart, so I had really underestimated the usefulness of these walkthrough sites.

From the day the game went on sale, people who had played the game to 100% completion had been constantly updating "Siscali wiki" and filling out the database, so in a sense I guess it was natural that the site would be so detailed. But, still, it was pretty amazing, I thought. Only by liking the same eroge, people could collect those feelings and make such a top-quality database like this… the same feelings that I had come into contact with a month before with that whole situation came to me once again from this site.

"… Hmm." A wry smile leaked out through the corners of my mouth.

… Geez… so this is what "otaku" are like… what a dedicated bunch. Well, I guess this is what they called passion. And, of course, as far as the public was concerned, this stuff was pretty useless. That's how it was.

For a little while, I gazed at the screen… but I didn't even know where to start. Even so, I could clearly tell from the site contents that the site was written in a style that was supposed to be easy to understand. Still, the people who contributed to the site were probably core gamers, so how they viewed the game was probably a bit different from how genuine beginners like me did. So it would be pretty tough getting through all this. After comparing the Siscali instruction booklet to the site over and over again, I finally was able to somewhat understand the contents of the site.

Hmm. According to the site, Siscali's campaign mode has a pretty high degree of difficulty, so for super beginners like me, it would be pretty difficult to clear it.

"But, Naruko also cleared it."

She's also a beginner at fighting games, so if she can do it, there isn't any reason I shouldn't be able to do it as well. There has to be a way to do it…

I found a link on the side of the wiki page titled "Beginners Please Read," and clicked on it. Then, the right side of the screen was filled with walkthrough information for beginners. There, I found the encouraging statements that I detail here.

 **Beginners Please Read** **—** **Campaign Mode Playthrough Instructions! First, let's get those little sister's levels up quickly!**

 **Siscali's online mode is divided into two large modes.**

 **There is the** _ **Battle Mode**_ **, where all of the world's little sisters do battle, and aim to be the strongest.**

 **There is also the** _ **Co-op Mode**_ **, where to prevent the destruction of the little sister's worlds, little sisters band together and complete various missions as a team.**

(Some parts omitted)

 **In Co-op Mode, it is possible to use your save data even if you have not cleared the game.**

 **If you are a beginner, then forge a strong character online, and tackle the campaign mode! Surely, you will soon be able to exact revenge on those you could not beat up until now!**

 ***However, leeches are not welcome! Only accept missions that are suited to your level!**

"Uhh… I can't make heads nor tails of this…"

I don't know what a "leech" player is, and saying it like it's an obvious concept doesn't help. But, somehow or other, I had come to a bit of an understanding.

Uhh… it's like this, right? First of all… if I don't clear the offline mode (the one which had me looking at a game over screen multiple times), then I won't be able to play in the online battle mode. In other words, as I was now, I couldn't do anything online except cooperate with other players and fight against computer opponents.

"… Why did they have to put in such annoying restrictions?"

Well, sure, it's probably true that people who haven't even been able to clear the campaign would have a hard time playing online… but that's a pretty high standard to hold people to. Since, just like I had seen before, the campaign mode's degree of difficulty was certainly pretty high. Was online gaming really like that? Well, whatever. So then, I had to get through the campaign mode…

First of all, in this Siscali game, when you repeatedly cleared the same missions you would get experience points, so that your character can get stronger by "leveling up." Up to now, I didn't realize this, and just kept on trying to push forwards. That's why, no matter how many times I tried, I would lose to the same enemy. But, leveling up would also be easier in cooperative play online, it seemed.

"Hmm… so that's how it is." Even though it was an eroge (Naruko would get angry if I said this though), they had still put so much into the gameplay portion. I thought that an eroge was, like the name suggests, a game in which all you do is do ero things… but I guess there are a lot of different types of eroge too.

I mean, for me, I really didn't see why they made this game into an eroge. The "ero" part came when you defeated an enemy, and as a reward you would get those kinds of scenes… honestly, I think they should cut out all that stuff and sell the game like that. If people under the age of 18 can't buy the game, then their customer base gets narrowed, right? Well, maybe there are complicated factors that I just can't see. As I was using my beginner's insight to ponder these issues…

"… Oh." The reference video I was looking at began to approach an ero-scene. This was a video that was linked from the wiki page, and seemed to be a video explaining the basics of how to battle in Siscali, but the person who made the video, perhaps to tease the audience, had recorded part of the "Reward CG" near the end of the video.

… Ugh… dammit. As I thought, I really can't get used to this type of little sister ero… even though it's a game, watching the little sister character doing inappropriate things to the protagonist was depressing and mentally exhausting.

If I were to look at this from Naruko's perspective, I would separate the game from reality until the very end, would accept that just because I had a real little sister, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a little sister game, and would be disgusted by the thought of thinking about two dimensional and three dimensional characters in the same way… but I really still don't know what I think about that line of reasoning.

The only thing I can really say is that I really can't do things I can't do. I can't play games in which you have to capture little sisters when I already have a real one. And I really don't want to watch scenes in which the little sister does inappropriate things.

Feeling truly awkward, I began to watch the HCG sequence with the little sister character who had her clothes torn off and was collapsed on the ground, and — _AAAHHH!_

"Naruto, Your mom and I are going to Ichiraku. Do you want to come alo —"

"— Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Letting out a huge shout, I frantically clicked to the X button on the video player.

 _Krrchhh!_ My chair began to sway back and forth and creak from the disturbance. Upon turning around, I saw my father standing in my open doorway, standing there vacantly.

Speaking inarticulately, I began to babble incoherently.

"W-Wha!? D-D-Dad! K-Knock next t-time!"

"Hm? What are you doing Naruto?" Dad eyeing me curiously

"N-Nothing! I-I just chatting with my friends online!"

"Is that so? Anyway, we're going to Ichiraku do you want to come along?"

"N-No! Just order some Tonkotsu Ramen for me!"

"Alright, while we out please watch the house, okay. Bye~. " With a smile that seemed to be implying something, he closed the door.

"Dammit…" I really cut it close with closing that window with the ecchi scene, didn't I? Could it be… that he saw? It's not like I can go and ask him if he did…

Ugh… I'm just going to forget this ever happened to protect what self-dignity I have left.

Alright, I've forgotten already! But seriously! Not having any kind of lock on my door is such a pain! Honestly, I didn't really know how to deal with this…

As I pondered the many problems that junior and high school students faced today, I wearily stood up. Softly gazing downwards from my window, I made sure that my parents had left.

"Alright, they left, right?"

Pulling myself together, I reopened the wiki page and once again began to read.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **21** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

So… the remaining contents of the beginner's guide ran something like the following:

 **Second, be careful of the beginner killer "tentacle sister"! Otherwise, we will advise you on all the places where it is easy to make mistakes…**

 **Third, here are easy instructions for which stats to level up. At the beginning, the parameters you should raise are…**

 **Fourth, make good use of the first person view! If you learn to effectively switch between viewpoints, you will dominate 3D battles!**

 **Fifth, a final way to success! Make sure to outfit your favorite little sister with your rarest items!**

"Oh. I see now…"

With renewed vigor, I eagerly nodded.

"I see now that I have no idea what's going on."

If the person writing the wiki article heard me, he would probably be heartbroken. But I really just can't understand things that I don't understand. I can't help it. There's too many specialized terms in this.

Well, I guess one thing I did understand is that I should play online in the cooperative mode.

Skimming the beginner's guide page from start to finish, I closed the browser. Then, I clicked on the Siscali icon on my desktop, and started the game application.

The "Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse" menu appeared on my display.

"Ummm… is it this?"

While looking through the instruction manual I had on hand, I connected Siscali to the Internet. It seemed that Naruko had already configured the game for online play, since on the first click I was able to easily connect to a server.

 **Player "Naruru" has been logged on.**

"Huh?"

What's this? I had logged on with Naruko's screen name? Is it because she had configured it that way?

I'm not too sure what's going on, but it seemed as if I was able to connect, so whatever.

When I connected, I saw a bunch of borders that separated the screen into areas like notebook paper, with names like "Lobby Screen" and etc.

In a window in a corner on the right, I could also check the player data for "Naruru."

Hm. There were a bunch of English words and numbers displayed there… but the one thing I could understand at a quick glance was…

 **Win:003/Lose:046**

So it was like this, was it? I couldn't make heads or tails of the other ratios next to that one, but this one was probably her win-loss ratio. It was a count of the number of times "Naruru" had won and lost in battle mode.

Hey, what is this, almost all of her matches have been losses…

"Uhh… what…?"

The separated sections on the display were all named some kind of "room," and when I clicked on one, for example, something like this would show up:

 **"For expert players! This is the procrastination room! (Above ground only, no flying). Battle. Participants 1/2**

 **"Beginner's leveling-up room~. Cooperative Mission 02. Participants 2/3"**

In this way, the information for each of the rooms was displayed. Players could enter in one of these rooms, or they could make a new room with their own conditions and rules. I had heard that this type of online game system was relatively popular.

"… Umm… uhh… what exactly should I do…?" With the lobby window in front of me, I scratched my cheek.

So, I should just choose a suitable room, enter it, start talking (I guess they would call it "chatting") with other players, and start a cooperative game… but I stopped suddenly while choosing my first room.

I don't know why, but the thought of chatting with people I don't know and playing a game with them made me hesitate.

Was it just me…? Or maybe everyone felt like this the first time they played an online game. For me, although I can't say for sure… another factor was probably the emotional burden of having to play an eroge.

"… Uhh… maybe I should stop here today…" I moved my mouse pointer to the logout button, and suddenly…

 _Ping!_ A light sound rang, and a small window appeared on the upper portion of the spring.

 **You have received a message from Rias-san.**

"Huh?"

Recognizing the player name, I stared intently at the screen.

Rias was an otaku friend of Naruko's, and the manager of the "Otaku girls unite!" community. Last month, she helped Naruko out a lot at the offline meet-up that Naruko had gone to.

… So, she plays Siscali too…? What a small world… well, no, this was probably a pretty popular game right now, even within her community. Right now, there were more than ten thousand people connected to this Siscali server…

Unfortunately, I didn't have any exact figures for how well this game sold, but… it's possible that this game sold absurdly well.

I mean, this type of thing isn't unusual, right? In this world, there were at least a few tens of thousands of erogamers who liked little sisters. I had always thought that my own little sister's hobby put her completely in a minority, but perhaps in the otaku community, she was actually in a majority? Wasn't this type of stuff a bit _too_ popular!? This world is really this bizarre!? Well, setting that aside, I turned back to the message that I had received.

 **"How do you do, Naruru-san? If you have free time, would you like to talk?"**

"She seriously seems like a different person online…" Without thinking, I let a smile come to the surface.

This "Rias" acted like a "well-mannered lady" online, but irritatingly, what she was like in person was completely different. She was more than 180 centimeters tall, and her measurements were the same as those of supermodels. She was a really weird girl, whose fashion sense and way of speaking all reeked of gross otaku. Facing that Rias now, I…

 **"This isn't Naruko… sorry about that. This is her brother."**

When I made that response, I received another message: **Rias-san has sent you an invitation to a chatroom**. When I clicked that message, a new chat window popped up.

 **Rias: Ah, if it isn't Naruto-kun. It's been quite a while since we last talked.** **How are you doing?**

 **Naruru: I'm alright. You seem to be as lively as usual. Thanks for always helping my sister out.**

 **Rias: No no. I should thank Naruru-san as well for always helping me out. Lately she's been losing to me constantly in this game, and because of that, I can keep my win percentage above 80%.**

So the "Lose: 046" thing was her doing, was it!? Dammit, because of her, I have to…

As my forehead twitched in annoyance, I typed a response.

 **Naruru: Hmph. You're pretty good at games, aren't you?**

 **Rias: Well, I guess you could say that…**

Oh really?

 **Naruru: Well, I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers. I mean, my sister is forcing me to play this game… so I was thinking that I should get good at this game and then crush her.**

 **Rias: Eh heh heh. You two are certainly getting along well. It makes me jealous.**

… it was nothing like that. What the hell is she saying?

 **Rias: Have you read the Beginner's Tips page on the "Siscali Wiki" site?**

 **Naruru: Yeah, just now actually. But I couldn't make heads or tails of it…** **especially… what was it? It was saying things like I should make good use of first** **person view or something. Well, I mean, I guess I understand what they were trying to say… but… well…**

 **Rias: Ah, could it be that you're getting a case of 3D drunkenness?**

 **Naruru: 3D drunkenness?**

 **Rias: It's what we call a sick feeling, like carsickness, that can happen when you play 3D games. You can easily get this feeling especially in FPS** **—** **that is, games played from first person view.**

 **Naruru: Ah, if you put it that way, that might be it. Yeah, perhaps that's it…**

I agreed with what Rias had said. When I played 3D games, it definitely felt like I was a bit dizzy. That's probably why I haven't been able to get any better at the game at all.

 **Naruru: You sound like you know a lot about this stuff, don't you?**

 **Rias: I was the same way when I started playing. But if you practice, then at least to some extent you can get better at it, you know?**

 **Naruru: Practice? How?**

 **Rias: For example, how about you live your real life like an FPS game? Walk around regularly with an assault rifle, and keep your head straight forwards.** **And if you want to change direction, turn your entire body at right angles.** **And then, if you see anybody within your enemy search area, regardless of whether or they're friend or foe, quickly aim at them while moving into a crouched position. Like this, I was able to completely cure my problem!**

 **Naruru: Only a complete weirdo would do something like that! I don't want to go that far to fix this!**

But seriously, she did that!? Geez, I had completely forgotten that this person was seriously like this! She might sound like a lady, but she really was an extremely bizarre person!

 **Rias: Complete weirdo… Naruto-kun, that's quite rude. I already told you once before, didn't I? That normally, I'm quite an obedient girl.**

 **Naruru: An obedient girl wouldn't do something like point guns at people on the street! That's definitely something only you believe! And it's not like the people around you would say anything bad about it to your face, so at least reflect on how people around you were reacting to you!**

For example, how would her friends feel if she aimed an assault rifle at them?!

 **Rias: Well, they completely understood, actually. "Phew… I'm glad. This hobby's much better than the last one," they said.**

 **Naruru: Is that something they really can just accept like that?! What the hell did you do before that?!**

And so our exchanges continued like this for a while. Even though this was pretty much my first time chatting online, I had already gotten so worked up…

Well, however you look at it, this girl can be really good at getting people riled up. Just by being there, she could get people excited. She was the so-called "mood maker." While I was thinking about these things, I dangled my wrists in front of me. Because I had been typing so quickly, they were very tired.

"Phew…"I paused. Meanwhile, Rias continued talking nonstop. However, I really couldn't keep up with her high-paced talk.

 **Rias: Naruto-kun? Why aren't you talking?**

Because my fingers are tired. Just wait a bit, please.

 **Rias: Ah, is this what they call the silent treatment?**

 **Naruru: It's because my fingers hurt after having to type out so many responses to your ridiculousness, dammit!**

She really doesn't know what it means when she's ignored, does she!? As I put on a bitter expression, Rias changed the subject with a **"Well,** **anyways..."**

 **Rias: If you want, I'll give you a detailed walkthrough for Siscali over the phone. My cell number is…**

And then she gave me her number.

After training hard with Rias, as I expected, I was able to get better at the game. Although, that girl now knew my cell phone number…

Little did I know that I would soon come to regret this.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ22** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the following day, a Sunday. Having finished my lunch, I was lounging in the living room and watching TV, when with a _Ding dong!_ the intercom rang. After a short pause, it rang again. _Ding dong!_ It didn't seem like anybody was going to answer it.

Dad was working some case in the office and Mom was summon by the publisher, there shouldn't be any people in this house other than me and Naruko.

"… Dammit. Hold on…"

I began to lift myself up from the sofa, but I heard the _tap tap tap_ of someone coming down the stairs. And then…

"Just a second! I'll be right there!"

It was an overly sweet voice that I was sure would never be directed at me. I couldn't believe that such a voice was coming out of the mouth of my little sister.

"…"

Oh right… today my sister's friends were coming over to play.

I sunk back into the same sofa I was lifting myself up from just a minute before. I casually watched the entryway.

Finally, I heard "sorry for intruding!" and could vaguely see the forms of a number of female students passing through the now open doorway.

 _Ton ton ton ton_. I heard the sounds of them going up the stairs.

It seemed that Naruko had invited her friends into her own room on the second floor. At some point, the TV program I had been watching had ended, so I powered down the TV with the remote, lay down on the sofa, and began to read the weekly music magazine.

Whatever. She can invite over anyone she wants, it doesn't concern me. That's what I thought, but…

"Dammit… I can't concentrate."

Even after reading the magazine, I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had just read. What was happening above me kept on bothering me, and I found myself constantly glancing upwards to the ceiling.

My sisters friends had come over… this might be the first time this has happened since she entered junior high school, but it's not like she's never had friends over before. Yeah. So why is this bothering me so much this time?

It's probably because I knew her secret. Also, her getting exposed to our parents and my having to go through a great deal of trouble to deal with it was still fresh in my mind. Yeah, that was it.

In her room, she had hidden a large quantity of eroge and other otaku goods. If her friends found that stuff, then the situation may be even worse than when our parents found out about it…

Well, whatever, it's not like I'm worried about her or anything. I really don't care what she does or what becomes of her. So honestly, none of this has anything to do with me. It's just that… well, I mean… it would be annoying if things spiraled out of control right before the exam period. So ultimately, I was just worried for myself.

"After all, she can be strangely clumsy…"

Will she really be alright? As I was thinking these chivalrous thoughts, Naruko came into the living room.

My little sister today was wearing some kind of baggy shirt, a super-short skirt, and socks that rose up above her knee. I didn't know much about fashion, so because my sister always dresses in the latest fashions and styles, there was a lot I didn't understand… but, I could see that she was dressed very fashionably. At the very least, there was no mistaking that. And, what exactly is Miss Teen Model coming down here to do…?

Well, it appears that she had come down to bring up a few drinks and sweets for her friends. Why is it that she never takes care of _me_ like that?

"… Bro, what are you looking at? And why exactly are you here anyways? Didn't I tell you yesterday to stay obediently in your room?"

"… Can you see Naruko? I'm watching TV. Go away."

"Huh? You're not watching anything. Don't lie to me. You were reading magazine."

So annoying. Ignoring my sister, I turned the TV on with the remote. The TV turned right onto a Wrestling show.

 **J.R. - " Stunner, Stunner, STUNNER! Stonecold wins! Stonecold wins! The Stonecold Steve Austin Era has just begun, King! Hell Yeah!"**

 **King - "Whoa, J.R., Austin 3:16 says he just whooped The Rock's and the McMahons' asses and gave them the Stonecold Stunner!"**

 **J.R. - "King, there is not one S.O.B. on this planet, so help me God, that is tougher than Stonecold Steve Austin, and there has never been a finisher as great as the Stonecold Stunner!"**

 **Austin - "And that the bottom line, because Stonecold said so! If you think that Stonecold is definitely THE toughest son of a bitch on this planet right now, give me a HELL YEAH!"**

 **Crowd - "HELL YEAH!"**

 **J.R. - "Stonecold Steve Austin is the toughest S.O.B. on this planet right now!"**

 **Crowd - "Austin! Austin! Austin!"**

As I continue watching the wrestling show at the TV, I felt more and more annoyed. Come on, go away, you. Go somewhere else, already. In my mind, I drove my sister away.

"Seriously, you're still watching this Bro? You know it's all fake right?"

"Yes I know it's a fake Naruko, I'm a wrestling fan and I long accepted pro wrestling is pre predetermined and I don't give a shit! _"_

"Yeah, whatever. We're going to come down to eat sweets here. Come on, I told you, get out right now."

What a way to treat someone. Who the hell do you think I am?

"Tch… I got it, I got it. You'll be happy if I leave, right? Fine, fine, your troublesome brother will return to his room."

Reluctantly obeying Naruko I returned to my own room. I couldn't help but think about how kind I was being. Naruko, you should be grateful to have such amazing older brother like me.

Now, what should I do? The end of term exams were close at hand, so I really have to study, but I really just didn't have the motivation. The more the test approached, the more my motivation waned. That was a natural law of this world that I could not go against.

As I was thinking up these excuses, I sat at my desk. I woke the laptop up from standby mode and started the Internet browser. Of course, it's not like I was planning to put on a pair of headphones and start playing eroge, but if all I did was browse the Internet, then even if the door suddenly opened, it wouldn't be a big deal.

Resting my chin in my hands, with a sleepy expression, I clicked around and read a few news stories. But really, and I've realized this recently, this "Internet" thing seriously doesn't agree with me.

"… Haaaah…" Resting and almost falling back asleep, I let a feeling of laziness wash over me. Hm, this doesn't feel bad at all.

As I rested, time still mercilessly marched forwards, but I didn't notice.

Ahhhh… boooored… isn't there something to do? This is probably what most people feel like when they're wasting their time online. After all, it wasn't exactly an activity that required deep thought.

Soon, I grew tired of just sluggishly clicking on random links, and felt like searching for something to do. While swishing my mouse cursor to and fro above the Google icon, I thought about what to do.

After indulging in my lazy stupor for a while, the face of my bespectacled cousin popped up in my mind for some reason. With her quite familiar face and loose smile. It seems that her face comes up often when I'm thinking without any specific goal in mind. Now that I think about it, she had said something a while ago…

"… Naruto, Naruto, guess what? I'm collecting pillows right now. And, a while ago, I went with my entire family to the department store, right? And in the place where they sell bedding, I found an interesting pillow. It's soft and feels really nice… but when you take your hand off of the pillow it returns to its original shape…"

I'm pretty sure that at that time, I was only really half listening to my cousin's story.

"Hmm, so, what kind of pillow was it?"

I responded casually. But she didn't take offence to my nonchalance. Rather, she seemed strangely happy as she tried to find a response.

"Umm… uhh… te-te-tenpu… tenpu…?"

What was she trying to say…? Probably, from how stiffly she was speaking, these were English words, which she's always had problems saying. Tenpu… pillow?

Well, let's see if we can't look more into this… umm… let's search for "pillow" then. _Click_. Upon entering my search request, Google displayed the following search results:

 **Pillow search results. Approximately 43,800,800 results. Showing results 1-10 (0.16 seconds).**

One, two, three, four… forty three million results!? Are you making fun of me or something!? No, no, of course Google was just doing what it was programmed to do, so it's my fault for using such a generic search term. But, anyone who's using this kind of thing for the first time definitely would think the same way!

Pulling myself together, I took another look at the search results. Ten results for my search of "pillow" were displayed on the screen. There were links to sites like "Happy Market," sites to composite sites about pillows, a link to the Wikipedia page on pillows… but either way it seemed that I wouldn't find what I was looking for like this. So then… I decided to make my search keyword more specific. Pillow, a single space, feels nice, single space, tenpu… and then I hit the enter key.

"Dammit… that didn't work at all…"

Not a single search result came up. Well, I guess there's no helping going back and looking over the original search results then. After all, I'm just trying to kill time, so even if I can't find anything I don't mind. For a while I browsed through those results, following up on a few links, searching for words that were close to what I was looking for. At long last, I came upon a certain site. It appeared like a site that specialized in selling character goods. How exactly did I end up here when I was doing a search for pillows…? Well, it seems like they were selling character pillows here.

"Hm? What's this?"

Looking at the picture of the product, for a second I honestly didn't think it was a pillow. Rather, it looked like a long, thin cushion on which an illustration of a girl had been printed. The item description ran like this:

 **Super popular item! Puella Magi Madoka Magica's "Kyoko Sakura Dakimakura" has arrived with a slightly ecchi hug pillow cover.**

 ***The product image is a sample**

… Wh-What…? Why would anybody want illustration of half-naked 2D girl on their pillow…? To think that something as mismatched as this would exist in this world… but, to call it a "super popular item"… seriously? These things actually can sell…? W-well… I really don't think there are people who would actually sleep with these huge pillows, so it's probably just because people really like this character and so there will always be demand for collector's items like this… but either way, the otaku marketplace completely rose above the limits of my understanding and imagination. But… I've definitely felt this atmosphere before! It was the same atmosphere I felt when I was dragged around Akiba by those three.

But either way I looked at it, what I was looking for was not here. H-Hm, what's with these hug pillows… I immediately clicked the back button on my browser, returning all the way to the search results where I had clicked on the image before. Putting in a different word into the search window, I turned my gaze away from the image, and… _Click._ Upon clicking, Google spit back a question at me in relation to the word I had typed.

 **Did you mean "glasses moe"?**

"What the… what is this!?" Completely surprised, I rattled my chair, causing it to creak.

… Dammit. Google said something I completely don't understand. What word did I search for, you ask? Well, it doesn't matter.

"Ugh, that surprised me. Even though it's just a search engine…"

When I looked at the clock, I saw that an hour had passed.

Huh!? How did time go by that fast!?

Amazed, I glared at the clock, but of course, the time that had passed was not returned to me. This is bad… so, this is the power of the Internet… scary… it's like the Internet stole part of my life from me.

"Haah…" Sitting in the chair, I stretched my entire body. My body felt as if I had just spent a while intensely studying. This may have been the first time I've witnessed the deep ravine that can take hold of and refuse to let go of computer users. I probably shouldn't get too involved with this all for my own health… as I thought about this all, I felt a bit chilled. And then…

"Hm?" If I paid attention, I could faintly hear the sounds of excited chattering coming from across the wall. It seemed that at some point, the girls had come back up from the living room and had moved into the room next door. The walls of this house were relatively thin, so if you were too loud, your voice could be heard in the next room… normally, we would be careful about this, so it never became a problem. But today her friends had come over… so she probably wasn't being that careful.

"…"

With a strange expression, I stared at the wall. Once I realized I could hear them, I couldn't get that fact out of my, I could hear Naruko's voice especially clearly across the wall as she raised her voice.

"I said, there's nobody like that, geez~~!"

"You're lying~~. Then, let me see your cell phone."

"N-No. I won't do that. That's a violation of privacy…!"

It seems that her friends were interrogating her, and Naruko was resisting their questions desperately.

I don't know what she meant by "nobody like that," but in her cell phone there were photos of her with a certain Gothic Lolita friend and a certain tall otaku girl, and also plenty of evidence in the form of mail she's sent other people about otaku things. There was no way she could show that stuff to her school friends.

"… That's pretty suspicious… Narukoo~… come on, you can tell us…"

What in the world are these people talking about? And with such loud voices…

Fully knowing I was doing something inappropriate, I strained my ears and tried to listen to more.

"H-Hmph… tell you… tell you what?"

"You're still playing dumb! Come on, come ooon~! Narukoo~~, what kind of guy is he?"

Huh? What did she just say? I feel like I just heard something really strange. Raising my eyebrows, I awaited Naruko's response.

"Like I said! I don't have a boyfriend!"

Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!? So, this stuff… this stuff they were talking about was…

"You're lying! I can't believe that! You definitely have a guy! It's alright, it's not like we're going to steal him, right? So come on, just tell us~~!"

"I-I said there wasn't one! How many times are you going to make me say it!?"

W-Wait just a second! Naruko has a boyfriend? That's a lie, isn't it!? Where was this saint!? Was he a god? He was a god, wasn't he?

My eyes open wide, I shook my head in disbelief. In my fifteen years of existence, this was the biggest shock I've experienced. I mean, I was more surprised now than I had been when I first saw Rias-san's body in person!

I couldn't see how anybody could be her boyfriend. No boy's spirit could stand being in a relationship with that kind of person. But the girls on the other side of the wall did not seem to agree with me.

"Huh? But Naruko, at school you're really popular with the boys, you know."

"Uhh, uhhh! That might be true, but…!"

Is that so…? Well, she is cute when she doesn't open her mouth. She probably doesn't let her true nature out at school anyways… so there may be boys that have been tricked by her little act. But, wait… maybe in front of a guy she likes, she would be surprisingly pleasant. Pulling back her rebellious nature, and acting like a perfect girlfriend… I tried to imagine it.

"Ugh." I felt sick to the stomach. Uugh. I'm not joking at all. The very thought of that sickened me.

"Come on. It's not like you've ever seen me together with a guy. So then, why exactly are you saying stuff like this? That I have a b-boyfriend?"

"Because lately you've been acting weird, Naruko!" said friend A.

"Yeah, I agree with Kuuko! Really strangely!" said friend B. And, in response…

"Huuh? I don't believe you… w-where have I been acting strange? I-I haven't been acting strange at all!"

What? That definitely didn't sound like my sister talking. I was taken aback by how weak she was acting. As I had thought, she was really putting on a huge nice act. Then, Naruko's friends began to speak again.

"Lately, you haven't been socializing as much, and I always see you texting someone on your phone at school~."

"…"

Judging by how Naruko wasn't responding, she probably knew what they were talking about. Well, what next?

"Ah, I saw you talking on your phone too! It sounded like you were having a lover's quarrel or something!"

"L-Lover's quarrel? What?"

Naruko didn't sound like she was feigning innocence. It seemed like she honestly didn't know what they were talking about.

"I mean, it sounded like you were yelling at each other or something, but you looked happy. And then after hanging up you had this smile on your face. That's definitely your boyfriend, isn't it?"

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"No, that was, you're w-wrong… uhh… I mean…" Naruko was clearly flustered.

I-I see… I think I know what was going on now… I think I know all too well…

"Ah, see? You know what we're talking about, don't you?"

"N-No! I really don't!" Naruko continued to stubbornly deny all of it.

… This girl was seriously bad at lying. She might as well have told them "yeah, I have one," the way she was denying it.

And yes, I definitely knew what they were talking about all too well. The reason Naruko had been less social lately. The person Naruko constantly mailed at school. The person she was having the lover's quarrel with — I knew all of this. It's because, lately, she's been hanging out and playing with her otaku friends. And her friends had confused her behavior for her getting a boyfriend…

Well, whatever. It's pretty natural that they wouldn't be able to imagine the academic exemplar, sports prodigy, teen magazine model Naruko Namikaze being caught up in eroge and anime, and going out with her otaku friends to offline meetings.

"Hmm? Are you going to deny you have a boyfriend to the very end?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, then could you tell us why you've been acting strange lately?"

This girl who's been talking with Naruko is really pushing some sensitive buttons here.

That's what I was thinking when, as I expected, Naruko exploded.

"Ahhh, come on, leave it alone!"

She exploded, but in a way that seemed uncomfortably unlike her. Because, I mean, I can't imagine an angry Naruko saying something like "Ahhh, come on, leave it alone!" If it was the usual Naruko, with a voice a million times scarier, she would be yelling "Die!" or "Shut up!" But the Naruko here, the Naruko who was pretending to be nice, used an incredibly cute, coaxing voice to deal with her friends.

"I already said it before, I really don't have a boyfriend."

"Really…? Honestly though, we're just worried about y- aw! You don't need to hit me, Naruko!"

For a second, I thought that Naruko had lost her cool and had sent one of her friends flying, and that sent chills down my spine. But then…

"Nooooo~~! Come onnn~~! It hurts, I said~~!"

It seems my worry was completely unnecessary. There's no way they should be able to keep talking so lightly after getting hit by Naruko.

It seemed that while Naruko was hitting her friends, she repeatedly called out "I'm angry now!"

"Kuuko! If you don't reflect on your actions, I'll never forgive you, you know!"

"Really? Agh…"

… Strange. Way too strange… Disgustingly strange! I can feel goosebumps forming…!

I couldn't stop myself from trembling in fear at this strange Naruko who was actually acting like a pleasant person.

"W-Well… Naruko, we'll stop asking about it. I'll reflect on my actions too, see!"

This attempt to calm Naruko down came from a voice I had not heard before.

"Hm, what should I do, I wonder? I suppose if you stop questioning me, I'll forgive you…"

I couldn't hear their responses all the way over here, but I could guess that everyone was nodding and agreeing.

The same voice that had calmed Naruko before spoke up again. It seemed like she was trying to change the subject.

"Hey, by the way. Naruko, that person in the living room was your brother, right? "

I affixed my ears to the wall, and can anyone really blame me? Now completely interested in the conversation, I strained my ears.

"Why do you suddenly asking about my brother, Ayase?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just… why do you look so unhappy? He seems like a nice person."

"Huh?"

What kind of answer was that? She was praising your brother, and you just respond with a "Huh?"… that's pretty cruel. But what came out of Naruko's mouth next was far from praise.

"You should go see an eye doctor… your eyes are broken or something."

"I-I don't think they are… probably."

Probably, she says. It's nice that she stood up for me, but it seems that she lacked confidence.

Not wanting to hear any more of their conversation, I moved down to the first floor. They probably won't come back down to the first floor again, right…?

When I opened the refrigerator, I saw that there was still some cola left over after Naruko had prepared some for her friends, so I gladly drank it down.

"Ahhh." As I let out a breath, _Ding Dong!_ , the intercom rang.

… Was it another one of Naruko's friends who had come late? Naturally, that's what I thought, but I still moved towards the entranceway to see who it was.

"Namikaze-saaaan. Express home delivery."

"Ah, yes! Yes yes, hold on one second."

Hurriedly, I opened the door. A deliveryman stood there smiling, holding a cardboard box. At his request, I signed for and received the package.

"Thank you very much!"

He energetically bowed his head, and returned to his car. And then…

In my arms only the cardboard box was left. The package was as thick as a stack of four or five weekly manga magazines, but wasn't that big or that heavy. At most, it was one or two kilograms.

"Hm…"

What exactly is this? I don't have any idea… it's probably for my mother or father or maybe my sister, but… when I took a look at the shipping slip, the recipient's name was "Naruto Namikaze-sama."

"Huh? For me?"

I scrutinized the package shipping slip once again. The sender's name was a person name Gremory, the name I didn't recognize, and the contents of the package were labeled as "cosmetics."

What…? Why am I getting cosmetics from an unknown person I don't know? I have no idea what's going on. Completely stumped, I leaned my head to one side.

Well, it's no use to just continue thinking about this here. Just as I thought that, Naruko began to come down the stairs. She probably also heard the intercom ring. She seemed displeased, and began to speak.

"Big Bro, y-you came out of your room. So? What's that box?"

"I don't know."

"Huh? What the h-"

Suddenly, Naruko's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Ah! That design…"

"Hm? As I thought, this is yours, isn't it? But my name is on the label… hey!"

Frantically, Naruko finished descending the stairs, and quickly snatched the cardboard box from my hands. She spoke up, sounding happy.

"It's an "Etana" box! What is it what is it? What could it be?"

Naruko looked at me with an expression filled with both confusion and hope.

"Huh? What? This… is for me?"

"What? Ah, no…"

"Amazing! Even I haven't been able to get one of these!"

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but it seemed like a misunderstanding was starting to form. For some reason, she thinks that this is a present for her from me. Come to your senses, Naruko, why would I be sending you cosmetics as a gift?

"Well, I guess I can't help it then. Go ahead and take it."

Any motivation I may have had to clear up the misunderstanding had evaporated… I guess "Etana" was the name of the maker. On the box, in English, was written "Eternal Blue" or something.

From how happy Naruko seemed to be about it, it was probably a high-quality product. I don't know for sure though. But, honestly, is it really alright for us to open this? It wasn't something that Naruko had ordered, and I still don't know why this package would be addressed to me. It's not like I thought it was a bomb or something… it was probably just some mistake…

"But this… this just came out this year! You were so clumsy earlier that I got so mad, but I guess now we're even!"

"No, that wasn't-h-hey!"

After her strange, arrogant statement, before I could say anything, Naruko ran back upstairs with the mysterious cardboard box.

She was angry but is going to forgive me? I was so clumsy…? What the hell is she talking about?

… Geez, even though I didn't say a single word back there… and then… the cell phone I had stuffed into my back pocket began to vibrate.

Huh, who is it? It was an unlisted number, and I took the call, puzzled.

"Y-yes, this is Namikaze…"

"… Naruto-kun?"

I could hear a calm woman voice coming from the other end of the line. W-Who was this? I didn't know any girl who would call me "Naruto-kun." Puzzled, I asked for her identity.

"Umm… who's calling?"

"Hm? Ahh…"

Seemingly satisfied, my conversation partner took a long breath, and answered.

"Ah, sorry for bothering you. Naruto-chi! This is Rias!"

"Wha-"

Her voice had suddenly gotten much louder, so I was surprised.

"Uh, you're… _that_ 'Rias'?"

Now that I think about it, because I had phoned her yesterday, she also knew my number as a consequence.

"Fufufu, Naruto-chi, do you really know that many other people named 'Rias'? I didn't know that. Or should I say, maybe you found a sweeter, prettier 'Rias'?"

"In the first place, I only know one 'Rias' that called people with 'chi'.'"

"Indeed! Haha, oh no, you're making me blush."

"That wasn't a compliment! But in any case, what do you want with me?"

"Hey hey Naruto-chi. That's not the tone you should take towards a girl who calls you on a holiday. Are you telling me that I need a reason to call you?"

Well, she told me, I guess. I'll reconsider my tone.

"So, did the package I sent to Naruto-chi properly reach you?"

Well, at least _that_ I could make sense of. That package from an unknown sender… and I guess it wouldn't make sense if she used her screen-name to send the package.

"… You mean… could you mean that cosmetics box that I got?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm glad that it seems to have reached you safely. Truth is, I know Naruru-chi's address and phone number, but I never had asked for her real name…"

"And so that's why you sent this to me."

Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard Rias call Naruko by her real name once. It's strange to think of friends not knowing each other's real names… but I guess that's what often happens with people who meet online. Well, if they can get along well regardless, it's not like this is a bad thing.

"I've already passed it on to Naruko. She seemed really happy about it. I don't know what's going on, but thank you."

"Ah, then that's great," Rias responded graciously.

… She really is a good person, isn't she? Even if she's really weird.

"But is it really alright, for her to get those cosmetics…? Weren't they expensive?" For something to make Naruko happy like that, I would imagine that it would have to be pretty expensive.

"… Hm, it seems that there's been a misunderstanding, Naruto-chi."

"What?"

"I agree that's the box I received after I bought an expensive cosmetics set from overseas… but the contents of that box now are completely different."

"…"

Um, what did she just say? Is she saying that the contents of the box were not cosmetics…?

"So, what's in the box then?" I tried to ask as casually as I could. And she responded just as casually.

"Among other things, a set of doujinshi from Madoka and Siscali."

"Wai-" Speechless, I almost let my phone drop to the floor. I could instantly tell that this was a dangerous situation.

W-Wait. Wait wait, calm down! Despite how angry I felt on the inside, I tried to ask my next question with a calm voice.

"Ero stuff?"

"Some of it, yes."

I quickly looked up to the top of the stairs. I gulped. As I did that, the phone call continued.

"Naruru-chi had asked me before to look for these things, and just recently I was able to get my hands on them. There are some Siscali books I bought at a recent event, and also a handmaid walkthrough guide for Naruto-chi. I sent it out as soon as I could yesterday… ah, also, there are some bed sheets too in there. Fufufu… you don't need to thank me at all. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

Calm down… mustering all my strength, I collected myself and quelled the feelings of rage that were welling up. This was not the right time to be blowing up at her.

"Sorry, something urgent came up! I'll call you back!"

 _Click._ Cutting off the phone call, I put my cell phone away.

"Arrgh, this is really bad!" That idiot Rias! What terrible timing to be sending us this bomb!

That woman… putting this stuff in a cosmetics box and writing cosmetics on the shipping slip is probably just her own way of camouflaging the contents… but this time it was completely counterproductive! After all, junior high school girls were really into cosmetics…

If she opened that box in front of her classmates, this situation would get really bad really fast! Dammit! What should I do!? This is really serious! And what the hell did she mean by bed sheets? If it's also in the same box, then I can't imagine it's anything good!

And then, I remembered the description of the "illustrated hug pillow" I had seen online the other day.

Could… could it be… that the bed sheets were… Aaaaaaggghhhh! That had to be it! Don't open it just yet, Naruko~~~!

Completely panicked, I rushed up the stairs towards my sister's room. Without thinking, I turned the doorknob. Luckily, it wasn't locked, so it easily opened.

"Naruko!"

"!"

Stumbling into the room, I quickly looked around. It was a room that gave off a strange, sweet smell. The smell was stronger than it was the other times I've come into this room.

In the 8-tatami large room, there were four junior high school girls, Naruko included. Naruko was sitting at her study desk, two others were sitting on a cat cushion on the floor, and the last one was sitting on the bed.

And then… happily, I noticed that Pandora's Box had yet to be opened. The cardboard box sat in the middle of the room on the floor, and one of Naruko's friends was trying to peel off the duct tape with which the package had been sealed with her nails.

Cold sweat stuck to my forehead as the girls collectively affixed their stares to the rude fellow that had just barged into the room without permission. They were of all shapes and sizes, but they definitely looked like Naruko's friends. That is, they were all really cute girls, and… agh, this isn't the time to be thinking about this!

Naruko stood up fiercely from her chair.

"What the hell!? Why are you barging in here so suddenly!?"

What a horrifying look she was giving me.

"Um… well… that is… uhh…"

Dammit, if she chases me out now, she's making a huge mistake! Although, she doesn't know that yet. Seriously, why am I trying to protect her public image anyways!? Geez, it's not like I'm getting anything out of this.

"I'm sorry about coming in so suddenly. Really sorry. Uhh… there's been a bit of a slipup…"

Putting on a forced smile, I began to shorten the distance between me and the package. But, Naruko blocked my advance vigorously.

"Huh? Slipup? Whatever, just get out. Hurry. Right now."

Naruko crossed the room and came right up to me, and tried to push me out with both her hands.

"H-Hey, wait a second… come on! Listen to me…"

"Shut up! I told you to get out!"

She was completely unapproachable. Although, for Naruko, this was the natural way to react to my intrusion. After all, she hated me, and thought of me as something akin to vermin. So I understand that she may not want me to come into contact with her friends, even for a second. I understand, but…

"Seriously… listen to me for a second! Just for a second! I'll leave right after, I swear…!"

Not even letting up her pushing by a bit, Naruko screamed "What is it!?"

"It's the box, the box… the box you snatched out of my arms a little bit ago. Give it back to me!"

"Huh? You came in here just to tell me that!? You already gave it to me! I don't get it! Just get out!"

While she was saying this, she continued to attempt to push me out of the room. Irritated, I scowled. There wasn't even a bit of room for me to offer an explanation.

"…"

Come on! Realize what I'm trying to do, Naruko…! There's Hentai doujinshi in that box over there…! (By the way, I only knew what doujinshi was because of that other day when those girls dragged me around Akiba. Taking me to ero bookshops… it was torture.)

"Don't look at me! Gross!"

I've seen TV shows where siblings have almost telepathic like powers in trying to understand each other, but that was obviously a lie. She honestly didn't understand anything I was trying to say. There's no helping it, so I have to be a bit more forceful here.

"Ugh… sorry!" Shaking off Naruko's hand a bit forcefully, I grabbed both her arms and neatly reversed our positions.

I was expecting an immediate counterattack from my sister, but at the very least, it didn't come immediately.

"Hya!"

She gave of a girly shriek and held herself. I only touched your arm, geez! Don't respond in such a weird way!

Well, whatever. That wasn't important right now. For now, I had to deal with my primary objective.

Where is that thing!? When I looked in the direction of the box, I saw Naruko's three friends sitting near the bed, staring blankly at me. One of her friends, the red hair one, was sitting right in front of the package. It was the same girl who was trying to pick off the tape before. I faced her and raised my palm.

"U-Umm… can you let me through?"

When I pointed towards the box, the girl swiftly hid the box behind her back in her hands.

A teasing smile appeared on her face.

"Do you want it, Oniichan?"

Th-This brat! She really knows how to piss me off…!

Freezing a smile in place on my face, I could feel veins of annoyance popping up on my temple.

"Hahaha, stop joking around."

As I gave off a dry laugh, I again reached out my hand. Stepping back, the girl began to run towards the bed.

I began to ran after her, reaching out my hands, when… Suddenly, Naruko caught my collar.

"Stop screwing around! My friends came over to play, so why can't you be a bit less annoying!?"

Scary! With a glare that put my mother's to shame, she pierced through both my eyes.

As an invader of the girls' sacred space, I felt like I was about to be given the death penalty. She was seriously, seriously angry. Well, I would probably be angry in her position too, so I can't blame her. But, come on… I'm not trying to be annoying here.

It's not like I'm doing this for her. It's just that I never ever start something that I don't finish. After I gave you life counseling, after I was slapped by Mom, after I was forced to play an eroge… after I suffered through all that and was able to make a bit of progress… If it all came to nothing here, then that would be terrible, wouldn't it? So, I looked my sister straight in the eyes, and gave her a glare right back.

"Naruko!"

"… W-What… why are you angry?"

As I expected, Naruko faltered when she saw that I was serious. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, I shouted loudly.

"I-Is that a cockroach!?"

"… Huh?"

It was honestly the oldest trick in the book, but somehow it worked. Everyone's attention (except for mine, of course) turned in the direction I was pointing. In that short gap, I moved quickly. I shook off Naruko's grip from my collar, and quickly closed the distance between me and the box.

"Sorry!"

I put my arms around the box behind the girl, and forcibly took it back.

"Kyaa~"

Dammit, she also made a weird noise… it makes me seem like a hentai or something…

"Um, sorry for the intrusion…" Fully conscious that my self-dignity had been torn to pieces, I made a hasty escape from the room.

Dammit… why is it that even though it's a holiday, I've had to do such terribly nerve-wracking things since noon…? I seriously could cry right now…

Phew… well for now… I should "Wait! Wait just a second!" Nevermind! Naruko had come out into the hallway to chase me down! Idiot, why do you hate losing so much!?

"I-I'll tell you what's going on later!"

"Shut up! You already made a mess of my holiday, so what the hell are you saying!?"

I should be the one saying that! It's incredible how much I wanted to say those exact same words to her.

Continuing my escape, I almost leaped down the stairs.

"Wait!"

Don't underestimate how fast a track star can run. In no time at all, she closed the distance between us, not giving me any other paths to run.

"… Dammit."

Having been cornered in a dead end in the hallway, I slowly backed up while carrying the exceedingly dangerous box.

Naruko seized the box I held in my hand, and pulled with all her strength.

"Give it back!"

"No! I already told you I can't!"

To an objective spectator, our tussle over this cardboard box may look like just some children's argument. They would say that we had let the blood rush to our heads and weren't thinking properly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Both of us were gritting our teeth. It was my strength pitted against hers. If it was just a matter of physical strength alone, then I would have the upper hand, but while we were having this tug of war Naruko continued to kick me, and in that way leveled the playing field.

Ouch! That hurts you know!

"Stop it!"

"Shut up! Die! Die die die die die!"

She was primarily aiming for my lower body, so I had no choice but to protect my sensitive areas.

Th-This is bad…! At this rate, I'm going to lose…!

The minute I yielded just a bit to my angry sister's brute strength…

"Hyaaaah!"

 _Slip_. Naruko lost her balance and fell to the floor.

It's not like this was unexpected. After all, the floors were pretty polished, and she was wearing socks and continually kicking me, so this was pretty unavoidable.

"H-Hey-argh!"

And, of course, having been holding onto the box as well, I went right down with her.

In slow motion, I watched as the cardboard box danced in midair and Naruko toppled over onto her back.

"Watch out!"

As I was falling forwards, in an instant I reached out and took the back of Naruko's head in my hands trying to protect her from the fall.

 _Thud!_ We fell right on top of each other. I felt a sharp pain run through the hand between the back of Naruko's head and the floor.

When I opened my eyes after the fall, I saw my sister's face right in front of me. I have no idea what happened… but she looked completely dumbfounded. I probably had a similar expression on my face. I was in pain, but it seemed that neither Naruko nor I were really hurt.

"…"

"…"

Glued to each other on the floor, we stared at each other for a few seconds. It took us both a few seconds to understand what had just happened. It looked almost like I was trying to pull my sister closer with my right hand securely behind Naruko's head. Meanwhile, my left hand (and this was definitely not on purpose) looked like it was just about to try to tear off the bra that was peeking out from her upturned clothing. And, our lower bodies were tangled up, as if they were completely glued to each other.

"…"

Being in this predicament, I couldn't help but think a certain thought. …if this were an eroge, then an event CG would definitely start here…

I-I couldn't help it! After all, almost the same exact situation happened in the game I've been playing lately! I'm not sure who exactly I was trying to explain myself to, but these thoughts ran through my head.

When she finally had taken stock of the situation, Naruko's face hardened. Next, her well-proportioned face flushed a brilliant red. Her small lips began to tremble.

"Wha…!? W-W-W-Wha…!?"

"C-C-C-Calm d-down…! This was a bad accident! It wasn't any of our faults…!"

"Y-Y-You hentai! Siscon! Rapist!"

"It wasn't on purpose! And also, who the hell are you calling rapist!?"

"Shut up! J-Just get off!"

With that, we began to squawk and gripe at each other.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ecchiiiiiiiiii!" A shrill shriek came from behind me. Naruko's face immediately paled, and she tensed up.

Somehow or other, there was probably something behind me that I should be scared of. Dreading what I might find, I slowly turned around.

"Ah…"

Naruko's friends had assembled in the hallway.

"N-Naruko…?"

"Uwaah… should we leave you two alone?"

"Could this be… forbidden love!? You two are like that!?"

These girls… what an unimaginably huge misinterpretation. How the hell did they come up with that conclusion!? These damn girls…

"Definitely not!"

Naruko and I shouted the same words at the same time. To an extent, you could say that it was a rare moment when Naruko and I were on the same wavelength.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ23** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few hours later.

"Dammit…"

I was sitting on the porch, hanging my head in sadness. What happened after _that_ was… well…

Even though such a huge fuss had been raised, in the end I managed to protect the box. And, while my sister was separated from her friends, I managed to explain to her certain pieces of _important information_ , and also was able to explain to her friends that it had all been an accident (although, whether they believe me or not was a separate issue). But, even after she knew the whole story, my sister's anger did not subside, and she punished me unreasonably.

"Out out out out! Until everyone goes home, don't you dare come into the house! You hentai!"

It seems that, more than the misunderstanding and so forth, the fact that I had touched her chest made her really angry. It's not like I wanted to touch it or something…

Man, girls are devious, aren't they…? Don't you agree?

"Ouch. It still stings… dammit."

And so… for that reason, I've been sitting out here on the porch in the dusk for over an hour. The living room was right behind me, but the window was locked.

"Thanks for having us over~~"

I heard a voice from near the entranceway. Leaning forwards and looking in that direction, I saw the junior high school girls gathered near the front door. It seemed that it was time for them to go home.

… _Phew_ … I can finally enter the house again now…

I was really acting like a puppy with its tail between its legs. I mean, why the hell was the eldest son of the Namikaze household held in such low regards? I've always thought that I should do something about that, but it was hard to change the flow of a current once that current had already been decided upon.

… Even then, today was pretty terrible. Naruko's classmates already had the worst impression of me. I had told them it was all a misunderstanding, but once you're labeled as that "brute brother who attacked his sister," you'll have a pretty hard time getting rid of that label. But whatever. Sure, it's true that they're all pretty cute, but I don't care if a bunch of idiot brats hate me… No really, I mean that.

Ugh. I sniffled a bit (it had _nothing_ to do with my emotions, trust me!), and wiped my sweaty face with my shirt. Even though it was evening, it was steaming hot outside.

"Haah… somehow or other…"

As all the bad things that happened today accumulated in my mind, I found myself falling into a rare gloomy mood.

Well, let's return home then…

I stood up from the porch, and still clutching the cardboard box, turned towards the front door that the girls had just left from. And then… suddenly, a lone girl came jogging back. She stopped near me, maintaining a decent amount of distance between us.

"Umm…"

"… Yes?"

Hm… this was one of Naruko's friends, wasn't it…? W-What does she want…? Did she come back to say something to me?

"… Did you need something?"

I steeled myself for any ridicule that may come my way, but that wasn't what she had come to do.

"I… wanted to talk to you about that box…"

"Ah… so you want to know what was in the package? I'm sorry, but…"

I can't tell you… that's what I tried to say, but she interrupted me with a "no, that's not it."

"I'm not here to interrogate you or anything. Well… of course it's about whatever was inside that box, since it's been bothering me, but… ah, this is becoming a bit too much like an interrogation, isn't it?"

She seemed at a bit of a loss of words, but before long she collected herself and spoke up again.

"Would it have been bad if Naruko herself had opened the box?"

"Huh?"

How did she know? At my puzzled expression, she continued.

"I mean, back there, I don't think you were just trying to harass her or something. You were really desperate… trying really hard. So, I feel there had to be a reason for it…"

I see… this girl is pretty soft-hearted. Smiling a bit, I answered her.

"Haha… so you mean, there may have been a reason why it would have been bad if I had let Naruko open the box?"

"Yes! I mean, your name was the one on the shipping slip! I was thinking that maybe it was a present for Naruko that you had wanted to give her someday in the future… is that it? So, even though Naruko really didn't like it, you went through all that trouble?

"No, it wasn't like that."

I answered honestly. I'm really not that nice of a brother. Even though her guess was a bit off the mark… I was a bit comforted by her words.

"Oh… is that so?"

She said that, a bit puzzled. However, having her initial guess refuted, she took it in stride and pulled herself together.

"Then, there must have been something else going on, I'm sure of it! What that situation is, I can't say I know. But, please forgive Naruko! This might not be something that's appropriate for me to say to you, but that girl can be a bit selfish sometimes."

No, I don't think "a bit" cuts it. It's not "a bit" at all!

She raised her head, and clenching both her hands in what looked like a victory pose, made this claim.

"But, I don't think she really hates you!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely, without a doubt! My intuition says so!"

She may be able to come to that conclusion easily, but I really don't agree. That girl hates her brother with a passion. No matter how I look at it, she's reading the situation wrong. But she really is kind-hearted… in addition to this though, she may have gotten a terribly wrong impression of my relationship with Naruko. No matter how I looked at it, this cheerful kindhearted girl's guess was completely wrong. But…

"I see. Thanks for your advice. I'll take it to heart."

I offered her my honest thanks. She went out of her way to think about my relationship with Naruko and said so many kind things… so more than anything I wanted to at least thank her.

I had thought that the people who came over today were all stupid brats, but… hey, what do you know, she's met some good people at school too, hasn't she?

"Ahaha. No no, I also apologize for being so forward."

Seemingly embarrassed, she moved her hands around bashfully. I gave her a smile.

"Please… take care of Naruko from here on out as well."

"Of course! We're close friends after all! Ah." The girl clapped her hands together.

"I just remembered! I had something I wanted to ask of you…" With that, she presented me with her cell phone.

"We were able to make each other's acquaintance, so… would you want to swap numbers?"

"What kind of numbers?" In retrospect, that was a really stupid response.

"Come on, I mean our email addresses of course! And our phone numbers!"

"You want mine? … Why?"

"Do you… not want to?"

"No, I don't mind, I guess…"

Somehow or other, it seems that I've been easily getting quite a few girls' phone numbers lately…

A bit embarrassed, I handed over my own cell phone.

 _Ping._ With the IR communication system, our phone numbers and mail addresses were swapped in an instant.

"Ahah, it's done. Thank you very much." Looking at her cell phone, she seemed happy.

Wh-What… why does she look so happy…? I feel a bit embarrassed.

Taking back my own cell phone, I realized that I still didn't know her name.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto. And you are?"

"Ah, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself…"

Lightly tapping herself on the forehead, she seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Ayase Aragaki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Girl Trouble

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…yawnnnn…"

I was in a classroom during my break period. Following my creed, I gave off a long carefree yawn.

"You seem sleepy today as well. Naruto?"

"I guess. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately… oh, thanks."

I felt a refreshing breeze blowing gently on my sweaty face.

Sitting at the seat next to me, Karin was using a desk pad to fan me. Desk pads were very valuable cooling devices for students in the summertime, and I don't think anybody can disagree with that. Around the classroom, I could see many classmates fanning themselves as well with desk pads.

"Feel nice? The test is coming up soon, so don't strain yourself too much, alright? If you stress yourself out and get sick, then there's no point, right?"

At her caring words, I gave her a smile.

"Ahh, yeah… I'll be careful."

"I'm fine now, you can fan yourself."

"It's alright. I'm not that hot."

Liar. Isn't that a good deal of sweat on your brow?

 _Sigh_ … I felt a strange pain in my chest. It's probably because I'm carrying a pretty shameful secret. The real reason why I seem so sleepy is that every night, I've been playing eroge deep into the nighttime. It's not like I can say that to anyone. Especially to this girl, who's putting all her effort into fanning me with the desk pad. This girl seriously thinks that I've been staying up late at night because I've been trying hard to study.

"Oh, right, Naruto. Today, do you want to come over to my house? We just made some cold kuzukiri. You need to take a break once in a while, right?"

"I guess that would be fun."

"Hehehe~… great."

As usual, Karin sent me back a warm happy smile.

"Alright, Naruto. It's a promise!"

Saying that, Karin went away from my seat, and went to talk with her other friends. My best friend Ryouta Wataru came over and took her place.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What's up? You look so gloomy."

"This has been bothering me for a long time, but are you going out with Karin-chan?"

Taken by surprise, I widened my eyes a bit.

"No… did it seem that way?"

"Yeah, it did. You can ask anybody in this class and they'll tell you the same thing."

Huh… that's quite surprising. Karin was talking with her girlfriends in another part of the classroom. I gave Karin a quick glance, and turned back to Ryouta. Indifferent, I opened my mouth.

"…it's not like that. She just my cousin."

"Oh. So… you don't have romantic feelings for her or something like that?"

"…"

Raising my eyebrows, I tried to hurry him along.

"None."

"…really?"

I responded reluctantly. I don't think I have any feelings like that for Karin. If I had to say it, I would say she's more like a sister… nah, that way of explaining things is wrong too. Hm, how should I put it…

"Hey, Ryouta, take this for example. Imagine that ever since you were young, you've lived with a real nice grandmother. And suppose that you're naturally very attached to that grandmother."

"… this doesn't seem to have anything to do with anything, Naruto."

Ryouta narrowed his eyes, and I stuck out one of my hands at him.

"Just let me finish… and then, one day, by some magic your grandmother got 50 years younger and she's now the same age as you. Try to imagine what you would feel about that girl."

"…how did this suddenly turn into a fantasy…?"

Ryouta just became more bewildered, and I nonchalantly continued.

"It's sort of like that."

"What am I supposed to understand from that!?"

"Well, then whatever. It's not like it bothers me if you don't understand!"

Increasingly losing interest in this topic, I tried to stop the conversation then and there, but Ryouta wasn't satisfied. For some reason, the conversation felt like it had suddenly turned serious.

"Well then, if you two are not going out, then is it safe to assume that you also have no plans to go out with her in the future?"

"Huh? What exactly are you asking, Ryouta?"

I responded to his question with a question of my own. I was getting a bit testy.

"For example… if I am to ask out Karin-chan, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Huh? Of course I would mind. I wouldn't allow it. You better watch out for me."

At my immediate, irritated response, Ryouta seemed shocked.

"But, you said a few seconds ago that you don't like her in _that_ way."

"So?"

"So… why? Naruto… why would you say something like this? If you really are just friends with Karin, then it's not like you two are going out. And it's not like you're in love with her."

"Something wrong with that?"

"You're saying some really selfish things, Naruto… don't you feel sorry for poor Karin-chan?"

"You know, you have no right to be saying that Ryouta! If the person herself said it, I would consider it."

I said that with the intention of getting him to cut it out, and with that Ryouta fell silent.

"…hmm."

Acting quite naturally, I looked around for Karin. And then, suddenly, our eyes met. Karin sent me a worried look, as if she was asking "What's wrong?" I snorted, trying to tell her "It's nothing."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ24** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After school. With Karin beside me, I was headed towards Karin house.

The Uzumaki house was done in the old style, and was a bluish two-story building. Honestly, it wouldn't feel too out of place if it were placed in the middle of Edo Wonderland. At a glance, it was a sturdy, relatively large house. A part of the first floor was a Japanese confectionary, so we could always eat and drink in there.

By the way, they didn't only get old people as customers; surprisingly, their main customer base came from young girls. Even though it's such an old-fashioned shop… I don't understand it.

Well, certainly, depending how you looked at it, you could say that it was a well-known shop that boasted a long tradition of making confections.

"I'm home."

"…I'm home."

We entered the house through the back entrance. The minute we entered into the entranceway, I could smell the scent of incense drifting about in the air. It was a smell you would expect in an old man's house out in the countryside.

Karin let me pass into the Japanese-style living room, and then…

"Wait just a second."

With that, she went up the stairs. I raised one hand to send her off.

" _Phew_ … let's settle in then…"

Stretching my legs out on the tatami mats, I felt quite at home. In fact, without Naruko here, you could say I felt even more relaxed. As I was thinking this, I heard a voice.

"Oh, is that you Naruto?"

"Hello Nagato oji-san, Sorry for intruding."

"You're not intruding. Feel free to make yourself at home. By the way how's Naruko? It's been long since she last visit here."

"Naruko is fine, Oji-san. She been busy lately with school and her track club."

"That's good but I hope she doesn't push herself too much. Dear, Naruto came over bring the watermelon."

He looked happy as he called down the hallway. I then heard the pitter patter of footsteps as Konan Oba-san came into view.

"Well, Naruto. Did you come to take Karin as your wife?"

This was Konan Oba-san's idea of a classy joke, and probably her favorite thing to say.

I responded as usual, with a wry smile and with a "No no, that's not it." With that, Konan Oba-san pouted.

"Dear, please cut the watermelon that I just bought a little while ago."

"It's still a bit early to be eating that watermelon, Oji-san."

The Uzumaki household consisted of Karin, her brother Menma, her parent Nagato-Ojisan and Konan-Obasan, and our grandparent Mito Obaa-chan and Hashirama Ojii-chan.

"I'm home! Ohhh, who's here?!"

With heavy footsteps, Menma came into view .

"Ah! It's you Menma! What's up? …hey, what's with your hair?"

"Oh it's just you, Naruto, I cut it! Hehe… what do you think? Super cool, right? now I look like Chester Bennington!"

"…"

Standing in front of Menma's "super cool new hairstyle," I was at a loss for words for a moment.

Menma patted his own head, and puffed out his chest with a proud expression.

"Naruto, did you know!? This hairstyle is the skinhead style that's really in fashion right now!"

"No no no no! That's just a close shave! It's not a skinhead style or anything!"

Menma put on an expression like a millionaire who had just discovered that the hard-earned, prized painting in his collection was fake.

"Huh? Huh? …what are you saying, Naruto? You don't know much about this stuff, do you… no matter how you look at it, this is a skinhead style, isn't it?"

"Where is there a skinhead with hair that shade of blue!?"

Stroking his hair, Menma let out a scream like he was the subject of Munch's "The Scream."

"Really!? Dammit… that guy in the barbershop completely lied to me!?"

"Well, if it's the barber you usually go to, then he probably didn't want to give you a skinhead haircut even if you asked him to, or else Konan-Obachan might complain afterwards."

"U… ughh… dammit!"

Menma seemed heartbroken. Something he seemed so proud about turned out to be a flop…

There was also a more cynical explanation, that the barber was just agreeing to give him a skinhead haircut jokingly. It's probably better if Menma didn't know about his haircut, but I had already let the cat out of the bag. Well, to some extent it's his fault for getting the haircut in the first place.

"Ugh, maybe I should cut it again myself…"

"Stop that. You wouldn't be able to do that well. They used a special razor to cut it in the first place, right?"

"… but nobody told me about this…"

Right then, Karin came back, having changed out of her uniform. She brought tea with kuzukiri on a tray with her.

"What are you two doing?"

"Not much, he just had something shocking happen to him…"

I spoke while rubbing Menma's closely shaven head. Karin faced her heartbroken brother and smiled.

"I see. Well, I don't know what happened, but cheer up. Here, I also brought Ben's portion."

"What do you mean 'Ben'?"

I asked expressionlessly, and Karin smiled.

"Hm? Oh, umm… a while ago, Menma came back from the barber's and told us 'Hahaha… with this cool haircut I totally look like Chester Bennington now, my name up to now is not adequate anymore! From today, call me Ben, Karin!' "

"I see. Alright, I'll try that too. Nice to meet you, Ben. That's a really stylish haircut you have there."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Menma ran out of the room while bawling. Having heard his own embarrassing idea come out of someone else's mouth must have really brought him to his senses.

Poor guy. And he's probably been spreading the same idea at school, so there's a distinct possibility that this might become a very long-running nickname for him… and if that happens, he won't be able to shake that name until graduating high school, and even then he'll still be tormented by it during class reunions.

Seeing her brother off, Karin blinked, confused.

"What's wrong with him…?"

"For men, there are things in the past which we want to forget."

"…huh… I see… hm, that's pretty cool."

You were the one who finished him off though. I stopped myself from saying this to Karin.

"Oh. This is really good, this kuzukiri. Although I usually eat it with ponzu…"

"It's nice with brown sugar syrup once in a while, isn't it? …we made a lot, so be sure to fill up."

"Ahh, I'll do that then. By the way, did Baa-chan make most of this?"

"Yeah. Hehe… I also helped."

"Really… pretty impressive."

It was really a very normal conversation between me and Karin. There was nothing exciting about it… which is exactly why I always loved the conversations I've had in this house.

"Naruto-chan, if you become Karin Husband, you'll be able to eat these delicious sweets everyday, you know."

"Waah… Obaa-chan, stop it… you're annoying Naruto…" Karin Blush.

"Good thinking, Mito! Naruto, you really should! If you get together with Karin… umm… lots of good things will happen! If you do it now, I'll also follow you to the end!"

If I do it now… stop treating this like a limited time offer or something… Seriously, Jii-chan! Those extra few words you tacked on at the end were just too much!

"Geez, ojii-chan. Don't say unnecessary things."

"Hm? So, you don't need your old grandfather anymore? Such words being told to me by my grandchild… there's no more point to living…!"

 _Swish_.

As Hashirama Ojii-chan seemed to fall over dead, Mito Obaa-chan faced him with a smile.

"Ah, your Ojii-chan is playing dead again. Don't take it seriously, alright? He gets too caught up in the moment sometimes…"

"Hehe."

Karin began to play dead as well, but when I realized Hashirama Ojii-chan was joking I wanted to smack him.

Absolutely ordinary, without standing out, without making lots of noise, living out my life quietly and in a laid-back way… the life I wanted was probably something like this. Also, of course, there were no annoying sisters around.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **25** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the next day, after school. As always, I was studying with Karin at the local library. This was a custom that we went through every time it approached exam time.

"Ah, dammit, I don't understand this, look at it for a second."

"Hm? Ahh, this one… well, you just use this formula here like this… see?"

"I see… so you do it like this. I got it. Thanks, Karin. What about this one?"

"Hm? Which one?"

"Here, this one… this one where you have to prove this ugly looking formula…"

Math was my weak point, so for a while I've been getting Karin to help me out with math. You're probably supposed to differentiate here or something, but… I leaned forwards to allow Karin easier access to my notes. When I did that, Karin started saying something like "wah, wah…"

"Uh, something wrong?"

"N-Nothing… um, this one? Uhh, uhh…"

"Why are you so worked up…? Hey, your glasses fogged over, you know."

If that were true, she wouldn't be able to see anything.

"H-Huh?"

Like she had been attacked with a Medapani spell, Karin looked around restlessly. It was certainly an interesting little act…

"Hey."

Snatching the fogged over glasses from her, I watched as Karin squirmed shyly.

"Ahh, no… if you take my glasses I won't be able to see," Karin said with upturned eyes.

"I know. Haha, your eyesight is really bad isn't it?"

"…Naruto, stop being mean. G-Give me back my glasses."

Whenever I stole Karin's glasses, she would always get flustered just like this. I love seeing Karin flustered like this. Yes, it might be a bit mean, but I can't help myself from getting her like this over and over.

Wiping the glasses down, I tried them on myself. Of course, they were too strong for me, and I watched as the world warped before me.

"Hm. How do I look… like a genius?"

"Mmm~~….. ?"

"…what's with that harsh tone?"

I raised my eyebrows, and Karin, confused, tried to clear up the understanding with a "Huh? Ah, no, that wasn't what I meant…"

"You're not wearing your glasses, so you won't know until you come closer."

"Ahh."

While wearing her glasses, I brought my face closer to hers. But because my sense of direction was warped by the glasses, I ended up lightly touching my nose to hers.

"…!?"

"Ah, oops."

I apologized to Karin who seemed to have lost her breath. Separating myself from her a little, I asked her again.

"Well? Do I look smarter?"

"Ugh… y-you idiot Naruto!"

…I wasn't asking for a compliment or anything, but that just sounded cruel. Did I really look that stupid…? And like this, we continued to study, sometimes talking back and forth and making conversation. For me, this type of studying was much more agreeable than going to cram school and jamming in knowledge. That's why I made progress every time I studied with Karin.

"Alrighty, let's stop here for today."

While I stretched, Karin gave me a smile.

"Yeah. You worked hard today, Naruto."

"Haha, I guess. At this rate, I'm going to ace the exams."

"And like that, soon you'll start neglecting your work. If you don't continue doing this every day, it'll all go to waste, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

Picking up my bag, I headed towards the library exit with Karin. Reaching the exit, we saw a sunset spread out before us. I've seen this same scene a countless number of times, but I'm still not tired of it. You could say that it was a scene that was filled with the satisfaction of a full day's work. Like that, we headed home.

On our way home, we happened to meet an unexpected acquaintance at the junction by the side of my house.

"Ah, good afternoon!"

"Oh?"

Facing the person who had sent me that greeting, I raised a hand in recognition. It was Naruko's friend I had met a few days ago, Ayase Aragaki.

"…Naruto, Someone you know?"

"Hm? Yeah. Umm…"

I started to introduce Ayase to a surprised Karin, but Ayase beat me to the punch.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ayase Aragaki."

"Huh? Ah, it's a pleasure."

Facing the cheerful pretty girl, Karin seemed nervous as she also introduced herself.

"Um, I'm Karin Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

After the introductions were over, Ayase sent me a suggestive smile.

"Ahaha, thanks for the other day."

"Eh, ahh…"

Strangely finding myself at a loss for words, I gave a vague response.

The other day, when Ayase had come over, I at first looked at her through cruel eyes. But, getting to know her proved to be a happy occurrence, one of the only bright spots in that gloomy day.

"Well, please excuse me then," she said, expressing her intention to leave.

"Ah, is your house around here? "

"No, you can actually see my house over there, in that direction."

"Ah, I see."

"Yup! Well then, I hope we'll see each other later… oh right, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. The truth is, I got some samples from the first magazine featuring both me and Naruko. Naruko should have them to, so please take a look at them later!"

Hm, so she also was a model…

"That's pretty amazing. I'll be sure to take a look."

"…Hehe, the truth is, it's a special summer edition of the magazine, so we're wearing swimsuits, so it's a bit embarrassing."

"Huh… swimsuits?"

"Yeah. Ah, but but, I'm not as stylish as Naruko, so don't get your hopes up, alright?"

I'll look forward to it. Much more than my own sister in a swimsuit, at the very least.

"Oh, shoot, if I'm late Naruko's going to get angry. Well, see you later!"

With an angelic smile and her parting words, Ayase left.

"Yeah. See you later."

I raised a hand to send her off.

Karin stood blankly, staring at us strangely. Finally, placing a hand on her chest, she let out a sigh with a "Haah…"

"…s-she was really mature… like an actress or something."

"Mm. She's certainly a beauty."

There was no other way to put it. Incidentally, Karin's evaluation of Naruko boiled down to "super cool and cute." Both of her assessments were pretty intuitive, but I think the different nuances to these descriptions expressed well the differences between Ayase and Naruko.

"Naruto, you sure were staring closely at that girl's face."

"Eh? Really? Seriously?"

"Geez, Naruto… if you don't cut it out, I'm going to tell Kushina Oba-chan that you were looking at girl with pervy eyes."

"Don't do that!"

What does she mean pervy eyes!? I never put such an obscene thing into how I was looking at her! Absolutely not! But I didn't say any of this. Because if I started making excuses here, soon I would be lying through my teeth. Instead, I tried to dodge the issue by answering jokingly.

"…hm, well if I had to stare at someone, I would rather stare at a cute girl."

"I guess that's true… hmm… I should try my best too…"

Crap, I forgot. Whenever I said something like that to Karin, she would get really sad and start seriously meditating on her own shortcomings. Dammit, now I feel guilty. But I had a perfect countermeasure to this. Timidly, I whispered.

"No, I mean… Karin? I think you're fine just the way you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Instead of trying to do strange things beyond your ability, just try to be yourself."

"R-Really? You… think so?"

While looking downwards, Karin stole a glance every once in a while at my face. Giving my consent, I gave my opinion clearly.

"Yeah, I think that's for the better. It's best if you don't change."

"Is it really alright… if I don't change…? You… like me that way?"

Although this would definitely not happen, if Karin became like Naruko, I would be outrageously bothered by it. It might be too late, but withdrawing my previous remarks, I tried to comfort her somewhat desperately.

"Yeah, I do. I really like you this way, even more than that other girl just now."

It wasn't the most eloquent of praises, and for some reason I couldn't come up with anything less stale, but I'll praise her with these words anyways. It doesn't really matter, so I'll praise her to high heaven. And then…

"Thank… that makes me happy…"

Karin had looked like she was about to cry, but her expression widened into a smile, and I stroked my chest in relief. It seemed like Karin's behavior would never change. But… it was morning in the classroom. It was the break right after first period. Drawing near to Karin's seat, I called out to her, not having spoken to her yet that day. It was a bit strange, but this morning Karin was late, and didn't show up to our usual meeting spot.

"Hey. What happened this morning? Did you oversleep?"

"…eh? Y-Yeah… I did. Sorry, I kept you waiting…"

"You don't have to apologize. You never make me apologize when I'm late."

"Y-Yeah…" Karin nodded, but maybe she was still apologetic or something, since she kept her head cast downwards.

I felt slightly uncomfortable seeing her in this strange mood, but pushed it to the back of my mind. Thinking back, I guess that Karin was acting like that all through class too, but I had missed breakfast that morning, so I was too busy thinking about how hungry I was to really pay her any mind. It was after school on the same day. In an unusual turn of events, today it was me who called out to Karin. It was almost a perfect recreation of the scene that morning.

"Karin, let's go home together."

"Umm… uhh…"

Karin put a hand to her forehead as if she had a headache, and looked at me through upturned eyes.

"Sorry… I have something I need to do. I can't go home with you today…"

"Ah, I-I see…"

I was surprised at how disappointed I felt at this point. I just didn't want to admit that to Karin, so I continued in the most cheerful voice I could muster.

"Ah, fine fine. Don't worry about it. We can take a day off of studying together. I don't want to keep imposing on you anyways. Sometimes it's nice to study by yourself."

"I'm really sorry…"

"I said it's fine. I just wouldn't feel right about forcing you to study with me every single day anyways."

This is probably the first time this kind of conversation has ever happened. Usually, I would just say whatever I wanted to her. How unusual. As I predicted, when I went home, I couldn't get any studying done. It would be best if tomorrow things could go back to normal, and I could get helped by Karin again. I was perfectly carefree as these thoughts passed through my head.

The Next Day.

"Sorry, Naruto… I can't today either."

W-What?!

Feeling shaken by her announcement, I replied with my voice in disarray.

"W-Why?"

She wasn't waiting for me at our usual meeting spot this morning either… what exactly was going on?

"… It's just that… I have plans…"

Karin was terrible at lying. But this time, it was difficult for me to gauge whether she was lying or not. One reason for this was that Karin was hanging her head sadly, so I couldn't really see her face. Another reason was that I could honestly feel how bad she felt for doing this. So, even if she was lying about having plans, I couldn't really hold it against her.

"… alright. I guess there's no helping it if you have plans."

Leaving without raising a fuss, I headed towards the exit of the classroom…

"Haaah…" I sighed.

After all, I felt that Karin had definitely been acting a bit strangely… but also, to be frank, my traditional study session with Karin was not just to help me get better grades, but also served to be a precious time when I could rejuvenate my tired spirit. Especially ever since I was forced to give Naruko those life counseling sessions, spending my free time with Karin in that carefree way has become all the more important. As soon as that was taken away from me, even though it's only been two days, I could already feel my spirit becoming heavy. Then, Ryouta appeared and spoke to me in a teasing tone of voice.

"What's wrong Naruto, is she avoiding you?"

"Huh? What are you…"

It wasn't like he was saying something outrageous, so I couldn't do anything but fire back a stupid response. So, what happened? Did he see my little exchange with Karin back there?

"I mean, Naruto, you've realized it yourself right? Lately, Karin-chan has been plainly avoiding you."

"…Karin's been avoiding me?"

I hadn't even considered that possibility. I guess my understanding of the situation was pretty dim.

"Why do you think that?"

"Come on, no matter how you look at it, that's what's happening, isn't it? Just now even, you two looked like a bickering couple or something."

"…"

Normally, I would immediately ignore such a crazy remark… but honestly, it _is_ true that Karin's been acting strange lately.

Frowning, I fell into silence.

…Karin… was avoiding me? That should be impossible, but thinking back on the recent conversations we've had, it definitely fit the situation. Certainly, these two past days, she's been trying to avoid eye contact with me. Also, even when we talked, her voice sounded weak, like it had no energy. It seemed like she was trying to act normally though, so I didn't bring any of this up with her. But now she's refusing to study with me, to walk home with me, because she "has plans." At the very least, to a casual observer, it certainly might look like she's trying to avoid me.

Well, what if it was true? Let's suppose that she really was avoiding me. I can't imagine why she would. Did I do something to her? I don't think I've done anything wrong… also, generally, it was pretty easy to tell when Karin got angry, with the way she would pout and blurt it out. She was definitely not the kind of person to avoid someone without even telling them why. I seriously have no idea. I really don't know what to do here.

"…does it seriously look that way, Ryouta?"

I had left the classroom with Ryouta, and I asked him that. If she really was avoiding me, I would want to know why and why she was doing this without even telling me.

"…yeah, Naruto, you know, I might know what's going on."

"What?"

"Karin-chan probably got a boyfriend, didn't she?"

"Huh?"

My face probably held the same kind of grimace I gave when I was forced to give Naruko life counseling.

"Why do you think that?"

"I mean, just think about it, Naruto. If you got a girlfriend, wouldn't you also try to distance yourself a bit from Karin-chan? But it's hard to just tell her 'Oh, I got a girlfriend, so from today we can't go home together and we can't study together.' And lately, Karin-chan has been telling you that she has plans so she can't go with you. The facts fit, don't they?"

That doesn't make it true. I immediately rejected Ryouta's outrageous claim. I couldn't imagine Karin being able to get a boyfriend, just like I couldn't imagine that Naruko had gotten one…

"Well, I have club activities, so I'll see you later, Naruto. Don't get too depressed over it. Hahaha."

"Shut up!"

After completely ruining my mood, Ryouta patted me on the shoulder as if trying to cheer me up, and darted off briskly.

That asshole.

As I glared fiercely at his retreating back, I continued to think.

About how it was utterly unthinkable that Karin could have gotten a boyfriend.

Although… well… even if she didn't have one now, I could see her having one in the distant future. Even though I don't really want to think about it. Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, we would probably continue to spend our days the same way we've spent them up until now. But I might be being a bit optimistic to think that this would still be true five years, or ten years later. It was impossible to completely stop people from changing. For me, and for Karin, and of course even for Naruko, every year we grew a year older, and soon we would graduate. There are plenty of things that would change, whether I like it or not.

"Hm…"

I tried to imagine it. For example, if in the future… if I got a girlfriend… would I try to avoid Karin? Definitely not! Well, at least that's what I thought now.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ26** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was nighttime. I was sitting on my own bed, reading One Piece manga. While I was reading, I was thinking. Was Karin… really avoiding me…?

Earlier, I had thought that she might have been, but gradually, as time passed, I changed my mind and decided that she couldn't be.

I don't think Karin could change how she acted around me that easily. I would do my best in my own way to keep that from happening, so that we could live on normally like we've been living. It's just, today, I felt a strange prickling pain in my mind.

As I thought, I was in no mood to study, but even when I read manga or watched television, I just couldn't get into it. Because that bastard Ryouta had said those stupid things, I was getting a bit worried by some trivial things in Karin's behavior that I wouldn't have noticed otherwise.

"I'm bored."

Tossing the manga I was reading away, I collapsed onto my bed. Taking out my cell phone, I hit the number one on my speed dial. I mean, it's probably better if I just ask the person herself. That's what I thought. In any case, it was probably some boring misunderstanding, so I should call Karin right away, get this cleared up, and then this will just become a funny story I can recall later.

But… **"The cell phone you have dialed is not in an area with cell phone service, or is turned off-"** The phone call didn't connect.

"…what the hell. Haaah…"

Sighing deeply, I squinted at my cell phone display.

I guess there's no helping it. I'll ask her at school tomorrow.

For some reason, I found this all very hard to swallow, and could feel myself getting irritated… so I had to be patient till tomorrow… a bitter smile appeared on my face. But the next morning, I was unable to talk to Karin. That day, Karin didn't even come to school.

"Uzumaki-san is dealing with a situation at home, so she's taking a few days off." That's what Hiratsuka Sensei said.

A situation at home… what could that be…? I haven't heard anything about something like that… I tried to ask Hiratsuka Sensei for more details, but she couldn't supply any. I tried to ask the other girls in the class, but I got responses like "I don't know" or "But, now that I think about it, she's been a bit out of it lately… maybe that has something to do with it?" But nobody could tell me anything about this "situation at home" that I wanted to know about.

Well, that's that. If I really wanted to know, I should probably ask Karin herself. But Karin was still unreachable by cell phone. My phone would still go to the same old " The number you have dialed- " message, read by a robotic-like voice.

As I listened to the message, I thought, "Well… what should I do…?" I started to think of another plan of attack.

After school. Having returned to my own room, I took out my cell phone from my bag, and called a certain someone. Even if I couldn't connect to her cell phone, there were a few other ways I could try to get in touch with her.

The phone in the Uzumaki household was used both as the phone for their home and for their business. So, whenever I had to get in touch with someone, I would try as much as possible not to call their home phone and call cell phones instead, since I didn't want to interfere in their work. When the call connected, the person on the other line greeted me very loudly.

"HEY WELCOME! This is the Uzumaki shop!"

"Why the hell are you answering your cell phone with business talk?" Also what was with the sing-song way he was speaking?

"Huh?! It's how I always do it! That kind of question… could this be you, Naruto?!" As always, he was such a flashy guy. And his voice was so loud.

Slightly bewildered, I responded with a "Yeah, this is."

"Seriously!? This is seriously You!? You're not trying to trick me right!? If you're really the real Naruto, over there on the other end, you should be able to beat me into submission with a witty remark!"

"You're really an idiot. Just look at your Caller ID, dammit. My number should be listed."

"Ooooh it's really you!? HEY! As expected from you Naruto!"

Damm he so loud. I moved the phone away from my ear, and turned the volume two levels down.

"Hey, Menma. You really don't need to shout that loud, but do you have a minute?"

"Oh, what a coincidence, Naruto. I had something I wanted your advice on too. How do you get rid of a nickname once it gets attached to you?"

"You can't."

"Instant KO!?"

Having answered Manma's question in an instant, I continued in a harsh tone.

"And don't interrupt someone in the middle of asking you a question with your own problems, dumbass."

"Geez. What's up with you Naruto, you sound like you're in a bad mood. Usually you would play along for a bit longer."

Maybe. But, the only reason I called you was to deal with my bad mood in the first place.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood to play around with you right now. I need you to help me with something first."

"I see. Okay. Hehe… alright, I shall listen to your request."

This bastard, acting so smug about it.

"Unfortunately, I'm not calling to talk with you. Could you put Karin on? For some reason, her cell phone doesn't seem to be on."

"Huh? You need something with my sister? Well, you're out of luck since she's not home."

"What? She's not home? Why? I heard that she didn't come to school today because of a 'situation at home' or something… does this have something to do with that?"

These questions all came out lumped together, but as if evading my questions, Menma answered in an annoying way.

With an irritating tone, he said, "Tch tch tch… Sorry, can't say."

"I see. Next time I see you, maybe I'll give you a Style Clash."

"W-Why, Naruto, are you always only making jabs at me!?"

"It's your imagination."

It's not like I was singling him out or something. Rather, I'm being pretty nice to him. He doesn't know the things I say to Naruko, so he can complain like that… but with Naruko, I had to be ten times as forceful as I am with him, or else she wouldn't even give me an inch. It was seriously annoying. And also, I reacted that way because he was so self-important.

I remained silent, letting him interpret the silence however he wished.

"Ugh… you're seriously in a bad mood… how unusual. But, I mean, it's not like I'm trying to be arrogant or something… I seriously can't say anything about it. Karin told me 'if Naruto asks you don't tell him'!"

"What…?"

What the hell? Karin had anticipated that I was going to come asking about this, and told her brother not to tell me? Why did she have to do that…? Dammit, I don't like this at all.

… tch… even though Karin was usually pretty bad with planning ahead… I felt my mood getting progressively worse. It was inevitable that I would get angry at Menma in this situation, and I couldn't help myself from getting more aggressive in my questioning.

"Why the hell did she do that!?"

"I don't even know! That's all she told me to do… but Karin isn't home right now, and she's taking a bit of a break from school too. That's all I can say!"

"Tch, are you trying to piss me off!? Alright! Fine! Whatever!"

"…you're really in a bad mood right now… Naruto."

"Ugh… alright, I'm sorry. I won't get angry anymore."

Trying to calm down the muttering Menma, I continued talking. If he was told to not tell me anything, then I wouldn't get anything out of him.

"… well. When is Karin going to come back? You can at least tell me that much, right?"

"Umm… in the evening on the weekend, she said."

So, in three days then. Until then, Karin wouldn't be in school. I wouldn't be able to see her, and of course, I wouldn't be able to talk with her. Even though three days wasn't even as long as a week, to me right now, it seemed like a horribly long time. It was really annoying that I had to spend these three days not knowing why exactly Karin had been acting so strange lately.

Hm… let me see if I can approach this in a different way…

"By the way, lately Karin has been acting pretty weird… have you noticed?"

"Hm, now that you mention it, she's seemed a bit down lately… maybe."

"Really? What do you mean by 'lately'? Can you be more specific?"

"I don't think so… it's not like I'm always paying attention to Karin's mood or something…"

"Tch. You're a useless idiot, aren't you."

"You're seriously being terrible today, Naruto!"

Well, sure. After all, I sounded like Naruko just now… dammit, I guess I'm way more annoyed about this than I thought I was. But if I think about it, I don't always pay attention to my sister either. So here, Menma was acting correctly.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad, Menma. I apologize… so could you try just a bit harder and tell me if you remember anything?

"It's fine… umm… I think that a few days ago, while she was watching Detective Conan and eating dinner, she really seemed down about something, I think. I can't remember anything from before then though."

"Ah, umm… that was five days ago, maybe? Hold on a second…"

I checked with the television schedule on a newspaper I found, and as I thought that was five days ago. If I thought back, the first time Karin began to act strangely with me was around three days ago. And, before that… I had met with Karin… umm… there was a day off in between… yeah, it was the day when we had met Ayase on the way home from school. So, in other words… between the time we separated on that day and evening on the same day, something had happened to Karin that put her in a really sad mood…

"Menma… so did anything else happen?"

"Well, that haircut was a pretty big fail, so that was pretty depressing…"

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about Karin! I'm asking about your sister!"

"Well… I know, but…"

Liar. He didn't know at all… but I didn't comment. I had already said that I wouldn't get angry. I really shouldn't keep on breaking my promise like this.

"Hey, speaking of hair, I was thinking that I should buy a wig while my hair is still short."

"You really didn't understand what I said, did you, idiot!? Fine, I'll give you one word of advice, don't even think about doing that! If you suddenly come into school with a full head of hair after being shaved, your classmates won't let you live it down!"

"I see… so if I don't do it gradually, I'll get exposed, right?"

"Can we please get back on topic!? I seriously might smack you Menma!"

In the end, I really couldn't get any more useful information out of Menma.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ27** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few days had passed since my conversation with Menma. There weren't many days left before I would have to take exams.

Ever since that conversation, I hadn't been able to meet with Karin, hadn't been able to ask her why she was acting so strangely… and every day passed by lazily. And I still hadn't made any progress in my studies.

Well, I have an excuse for that. From the start, when I wasn't with Karin, it was difficult for me to study. I knew this wasn't exactly a good thing, so I was pretty nervous at this point… but honestly, I couldn't muster up even the tiniest bit of motivation. I would think to myself 'I'll do it later,' and then go surf the net or read manga, and suddenly it would be nighttime.

On the bottom right of the display, I could see the cruel time display showing 00:41.

Uuugh… haaaah… that was supposed to be ten hours of time…

…what the hell happened?

In my room at this time of night, I stared at the computer screen with a painful expression. But, naturally, the time that had been stolen from me by the Internet could not be returned. It wasn't supposed to be like this…!

"Ahhh, dammit! This seriously isn't funny! Students should definitely not be allowed to have computers! Your time just gets sucked away so damn fast!"

Unintentionally finding myself yelling to no one in particular, I heard a thud coming from the wall. It was Naruko, who then told me "shut the hell up!" I looked at the wall with a sour expression.

"Geez…"

Feeling as if someone had splashed water in my face, I found my willpower to continue surfing the net fade. Once again, my thoughts drifted to Karin who had been recently acting strangely.

"Karin probably got a boyfriend, didn't she?"

Ryouta had made that rash remark, but I could say for sure that his statement couldn't possibly be true. But, there was no denying that she's seemed down lately, and seemed to be avoiding me. After that, no matter how many times I thought about it, I couldn't for the life of me think of why Karin would act that way. In the end, just being bothered by this by myself here didn't lead to any good ideas.

She was definitely being bothered by something. I could say with reasonable certainty that at least that much was true. She supposedly had a situation at home, and she was also taking off from school. But it also seemed to be something that Karin didn't want me to know about. She probably told her brother and maybe even our homeroom teacher that when talking with me, they should try to act normally and not tell me anything about this "situation at home." In that case, maybe I should just not try to do anything here… at the very least, it seemed that Karin didn't want me to interfere… no, that conclusion was just unacceptable. This was bothering me so much that I couldn't possibly study…

I tried once again to think about whether or not I could do anything for her. At this point in time, my reasons for my actions were no longer for Karin's sake. Nobody was asking me to do this, and I couldn't ask anyone else for help. To the very end, for my own sake, I thought about what I could do for Karin. So… I wasn't able to meet with Karin herself, I already knew that Menma wouldn't be of much help, my female classmates didn't seem to know anything, and asking that bastard Ryouta was out of the question… including myself, there wasn't a single person around me that I could depend on for this matter.

Was there anybody else that I could ask for help on this matter, that would actually be able to give me some useful ideas…? Maybe someone I knew that I hadn't thought about yet… someone who didn't think in the same way I did… someone who understood how girls thought… and also, someone who could keep a secret and wasn't a gossip.

First off… well, I had already tried the first person I could think of, Karin's brother Menma, and that effort had proven pretty fruitless. I could also try dad… but that wouldn't work. He would never gossip, and he would definitely listen to me, but he just as clueless as me to understand the female heart. Mom, excelled at these kind of things, but she was way too loose-lipped to be trusted. Ugh… so… that would leave…

I contemplated it for almost a minute, and finally with a exceedingly complex set of feelings, narrowed my eyes. There did exist someone. Only one person… someone who would listen to me seriously, someone who understood girls, someone who would never gossip about this with anyone else, someone who might be able to give me useful advice… but… that person was… that person was… ugh…

as I thought of the most suitable person for this job, I felt my determination wavering… deep wrinkles formed on my forehead, and I groaned.

"Alright."

Making up my mind, I slowly turned my gaze to the wall. On the other side of that wall was Naruko's room. I decided to ask my sister for advice. Becoming resolute, I wanted to take action as soon as possible while my determination was still there. I found myself standing right outside the door to Naruko's room. It was already really late, but when she came asking me for advice it was also in the middle of the night, so I was just doing the same thing that she had done.

Thinking back to that dreadful incident, I remembered that in the middle of the night, even though I had been sleeping soundly, she had smacked me awake… I was completely confused at what was going on. When I asked her what she wanted, she told me "I told you to be quiet. How late do you think it is?" And what's more, without letting me respond she told me "I need to talk so come with me." She wouldn't listen to my complaints that I was sleepy and we should do whatever she wanted the next day, and wouldn't even tell me why she woke me up…

Seriously, in this world, is there any brother who is as nice as I am, who would listen to his sister's request like that? I'm seriously a saint. If I were my sister, I would have fallen in love with me a long time ago. It would be a straight line to one of the good endings. So, let's put this plan into action. No longer hesitating, I began to turn the doorknob to my sister's room.

 _Click._

It was locked.

"Dammit! Life is pretty unfair…"

I mean, seriously. My room didn't have a lock installed, but her room had one. Last year her room kept on being redecorated, and so became much better than my room, even though I'm the eldest.

Dammit! I won't get frustrated about this! Facing the door to my sister's room, I pointlessly grit my teeth. Feeling annoyance wash over me, I continued to turn the knob with a _rattle rattle_. As if the bastard door detected my impending hostility, it fired back first.

 _Bang!_

Suddenly, the door swung forcefully open, Naruko stood over me. She was dressed roughly, wearing a pair of short pants with a shirt. I had predicted how Naruko would react to me suddenly coming to her room, so I had prepared an appropriate response. It was a response that my sister had used before, filled with the same level of sarcasm. What response, you ask?

"Be quiet… exactly what time do you think it is?"

"…"

Unexpectedly, my statement seemed to have backfired. I don't think I've ever sounded quite as lame as I just did. Naruko expressionlessly shut the door.

 _Click_.

I heard the sound of the door locking.

"Hey Wait, Dammit! Please open the door!"

She didn't open it. I waited ten seconds, then a minute, and she still didn't open the door. Although, I probably wouldn't have opened the door in her position either. Well, no use complaining about the situation. I began to knock.

 _Knock knock, knock knock, knock knock, knock knock…_

After continuing to knock for six or seven minutes, it seemed that Naruko had finally run out of patience, and she opened the door forcefully once again.

As I began to mentally celebrate my victory, she sent a few extremely threatening words my way.

"What!? What do you want!? Do you like pissing people off or something!?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about. Come with me for a bit."

Naruko let me get away with saying that to her, but when I thought about it I realized something. Those weren't exactly words you said to someone who was already angry. Naruko's response was pretty much exactly how I had responded in her position months ago.

"Huh? You want to talk? At this hour?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. Go die."

Finally saying what she was planning on saying in the first place, Naruko tried to forcibly end the conversation by closing the door again. But, I managed to just barely shove my leg into the door before she closed it.

 _Bam!_

My tiptoe was jammed in the door.

"Just listen to what I have to say, dammit! "

"I don't want to… you're being stubborn, aren't you? Why do I have to listen to you?"

" I listened to you back then too!"

"Are you an idiot? That was that and this is this."

What cruel logic. I already guessed that she might say something like that, but that didn't make it any less cruel.

Bastard… usually in this situation, the other person would stop trying to force the door closed…

Dammit! I had imagined something like this would happen, but why do I have to go through so much pain just to get her to listen to me?! If I were her, I would have agreed to listen a long time ago already!

"Come on! Can't you just be reasonable!?"

"Uuugh…"

I was also getting a bit stubborn here, so I held my ground even though I should have probably already given up.

"Please! All you have to do is listen Naruko! You're the only one who I can talk to about this!"

"…"

My desperate plea might have had some effect, since the pressure on my foot weakened.

"…what…? You mean… you mean that… you want my advice on something?"

"Yeah, exactly. I wanted to say that from the start!"

I honestly didn't think that there would ever be a day where I would go to Naruko for advice.

"Fine! Come in quickly.

"Yeah yeah, as you command _Hime_."

"What's with that attitude? Aren't you being a bit rude to the kind person who's giving you advice?"

The light was on in my sister's room. It's not like I cared, but if you looked at her in a lit place, my sister's face did look pretty cute. Only her face though. As always, there was a strange sweet smell in the air, and red seemed to be the predominant color in the room. Naruko sat quietly on the bed, and crossed her arms arrogantly, and coldly jerked her chin up.

"Well? What do you need advice on?"

"Ahh well… that is…"

When I tried to begin talking about my problem, my mouth stopped moving. Was it really alright to be asking _her_ for advice? My mind began to hesitate. I knew that this was a pretty late stage in the game to be thinking like this, but… well, that's how I felt. I slowly opened my mouth.

"Well, honestly… it's about Karin."

Hearing Karin Name Naruko expression turn into sour.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This isn't about some special hobby you couldn't tell anyone else about?"

"No! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

"Well then, what is it? Do you need love advice about her or something?"

"No, not that either. We're not involved in some sort of love affair like that."

"…hmph, Even though you two cling to each other enough to make me vomit."

What an unpleasant thing to say. Getting annoyed, and I responded.

"What exactly do you think you know about my relationship with Karin!?"

"As always, whenever we start talking about that four-eye girl, you get annoyed…"

Naruko spoke, looking irritated. She seriously hates Karin, doesn't she? I have no idea why. I mean, she's barely ever even talked to Karin, so why is she talking about Karin as if she had something against her?

"Certainly, I don't know too much about your gross relationship with her. So why are you coming here to ask me about her? Are you an idiot?"

"I was hoping to get your opinion as a girl. I'm a boy, so I'm pretty thickheaded about these types of things. I thought that you might be able to understand the situation in a way I can't…"

"…I see."

Looking at me with a scornful expression, Naruko swung her crossed legs bak and forth.

"I see. Go ahead. I'll listen."

"Lately, she's been acting strangely…"

I told Naruko about how Karin had seemed pretty depressed as of late, and how she might be avoiding me.

"And then, what happened was…"

Naruko suddenly interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Hold on. Rewind for a second."

"Huh? …um, to where?"

"The time when you came home with her, give me a few more details there."

"Ahh…"

It seemed that something about that time set off Naruko's sensors. So, I went back and spoke about that time when Karin and I had met Ayase on our way back home. But for some reason, I didn't actually bring up Ayase's name. Well, it's not like there was any reason to, in any case. Also, if I had exposed that detail this situation might get a bit more complicated… so I didn't mind leaving it out. After that, I continued and talked about my conversation with Menma a few days ago.

"So that's what happened… what do you think?"

"I think you should die."

"Hey!"

But, Naruko didn't flinch at all.

"Well, in all seriousness though…" She continued. "I don't know what exactly is going on at her house, but… I do know one thing. You should go die."

Looking into my sister's eyes, I could feel the temperature sharply drop. Naruko continued.

"How in hell didn't you notice this before? Having your appearance being made fun of by the guy you're walking home with, and then being compared to another girl… that would obviously depress any girl."

"I wasn't making fun of her! And I smoothed it over afterwards too!"

"It doesn't matter why you said what you said. The important thing is how she takes it. Also, keep in mind that I really don't know what you're relationship with her is. This is just what I would think if I were in that situation. Well, of course, if it were me, before I got depressed over it, I would put the guy in his place first for screwing around. Also, what? You smoothed it over? You already said these words once, and you think you can take them back that easily? You're an idiot if you think that's true."

"…"

That was pretty harsh, but… I silently mulled over Naruko's words. So, Karin was depressed because of what I had said back then…? Was that it? Certainly she looked pretty sad and mentioned that she should "try harder" with her own appearance, but… I thought that my attempts at smoothing the situation over had been successful. Also, it's not like that was the first time Karin and I had had a conversation like this. Although, in the past, I had once told her "You smell like tatami. It's like grass is going to start growing on your body or something." And suddenly she started crying. In retrospect, I do feel like I had really hurt her feelings that time.

Hm… but when all's said and done, I'm still not fully satisfied here. This explanation also didn't seem to be connected at all to any situation she was having at home… but, there wasn't anything else I could think of that would explain all this, so let's just see what we can do with this one hypothesis.

"Well, for argument's sake, let's say you're right… what should I do?"

"I told you, you should go die."

"Something other than that!"

Dammit, this girl. She has absolutely no compassion for her brother, does she? Not even a shred of compassion. Why did I come to her for advice? Suddenly, I couldn't understand my reasons anymore…

After I asked her for some advice other than telling me to go die, Naruko looked troubled.

"Tch… that's a hard question…"

"What would you do… in my situation? For example… if I made you angry, what should I do to be forgiven?"

"I would never forgive you."

"Just assume there is a way and think about it!"

"Eh… but seriously, no matter what you did I wouldn't forgive you."

Naruko stared blankly at me and blinked her eyes in confusion. She said that as if it were the most natural thing in the world… and don't put on such a cute expression here, dammit. I won't fall for it.

When I faced her with a stern stare, Naruko shook her head, with a "I guess it can't be helped…"

"How should I put it… I definitely wouldn't forgive you no matter what you did. But what if I just thought about this from the standpoint of a normal girl?"

"Well, alright. Please do. How does a guy deal with a girl when he's hurt her?"

"I think you should give her some money. Something like that."

"Money!? You want me to give Karin money as an apology!?"

"It's the sincerest way to let know you're sorry and to compensate her, isn't it?"

"It's not like I'm the government or something! Do you really think that kind of thing would be able to heal a girl's heart?!"

"It's not like I think like that… but from what I've heard, isn't that the case? My friend once told me 'When I get presents from guys, the more money I can turn them into, the happier I am.'"

"Who the hell could be so evil? She's just trampling their pure feelings under her foot!"

"You mean, Kuuko? She was the short girl with red hair who came over that day."

Her!? That annoying brat! Now I can see where Naruko's advice was coming from all too clearly.

"Naruko, I'm going to have to reject that proposal. No matter how I think about it, giving Karin money won't help the situation."

"What? How can that girl be so greedy?"

"That's not what I mean!"

She needs to understand that Karin honors a completely different set of values. After all, Karin wasn't the type who would care much about money. When I invited her to hang out with me wherever she wanted to, she suggested we go to the park, didn't she? If I really gave her expensive makeup or jewelry, instead of being happy she might actually be really troubled by it.

"Ah, well whatever. Just do what you want, so get out." Naruko began to shoo me out with her hands.

"Yeah yeah…" Heh… it was a mistake coming to her for advice after all, wasn't it? I headed towards the door.

In the end, I wasn't able to get any good advice from her… what should I do…

"But, hey."

Having already gripped the doorknob in my hands, I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You might think that you're trying to bribe her with a present or something… but it's really not about what you give her. The more important thing is that you're doing something for her sake, don't you think?"

Naruko was muttering nonchalantly, as if she were completely spaced out, but her words stuck right into my chest. When I turned back towards her, Naruko slowly stood up, and took out a single magazine from her bookshelf. She casually tossed the magazine my way.

It landed at my feet, and I stared at it. Naruko spoke curtly.

"Look. Feature on page 175."

I guess she wanted me to pick the magazine up and flip to that page or something…

When I opened to that feature page, I saw the title jump out at me with its large font.

 **Summer Special Edition – You have to have these! With our magical charm items, become a Cinderella by the beach!**

What the hell… what's with this annoyingly extreme article? There was a sparkling rosary-like bracelet, and earrings, and… wearing those really flashy accessories, the blond haired swim-suit model shown in front of me, making a cool pose by the beachside, was none other than my sister. Next to her, Ayase sported a blue bikini. This must be the sample magazine that Ayase was talking about the other day. This was an article that modern teenage girls would take a liking to, probably. How cute.

Well? What was she trying to tell me? Why is she making me look at a photo of her in a swimsuit? When I looked at my little sister, puzzled, she lightly clicked her tongue.

"It's not like I'm telling you to give that four-eye girl such flashy accessories. No matter how you look at it, they really wouldn't suit her. Tch… well? I mean, magazines and TV programs always have these fashion special features and they try to stir girls up into buying these things, but if you think girls can't think for themselves and just drink this all up, then you're completely wrong. Don't take girls lightly. And I mean, of course girls worry about fashion and things like that, but they also have to think about what suits them the best, and what looks the best on them. When it comes down to it, I obviously know myself much better than the media knows me."

Even though she was a magazine model, she was strangely critical of the article that she was featured in. But also… she got completely off topic there, didn't she…? She was seriously hopeless when it came to talking.

As if guessing what I was thinking, Naruko clumsily tried to wrap up what she was talking about.

"I-I mean… what I wanted to say is… um, you want to tell her your feelings, but you're obsessed with thinking about whether or not giving her money or presents is right or wrong. But really, all you have to do is to think hard about her, and then choose a way to fix this situation. That's all."

Finishing her speech, Naruko once again sent a serious look my way.

"At least… if someone gets a present from a person she's close enough to have an argument with… there's no reason she wouldn't be happy about it."

"…does that also apply to you? Or rather, does that only work for average girls?"

"Huh?"

My tone was slightly rude… but she was probably serious.

Certainly, she had a terrible, sickening personality. But, she wouldn't give a half-hearted response to someone who came to her asking her sincerely for advice. In contrast to her outwards appearance, perhaps through strict discipline and training, she really did have a strangely tough interior. I had already come to understand that from how she acted during last month's events. And that's why I came to her about my troubles.

Hm… giving her a light nod and smile, I spoke.

"Thanks, Naruko."

"Whatever."

Naruko faced the other way. There was no mistaking that, towards her brother who had expressed his thanks so suavely, she was thinking… my brother can't possibly be this cute.

…as if.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ28** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In the end, I still really didn't know why Karin had been in such a strange mood lately.

Earlier, Naruko had pointed out Karin might be depressed because I had compared her with Ayase, but I didn't know if that was really the real reason or not. So right now, one thing I didn't understand is why Karin had been acting this way. Also, I still didn't know if she really was trying to avoid me or not.

In any case… Karin would be back tomorrow. When I met with her in person, I would have to make sure she told me the whole story. But, if something was really bothering her, then I wanted to do something to help. I wanted to help cheer her up. And if I really had done something wrong, then I wanted to sincerely apologize.

At any rate, this was about Karin. For me, I couldn't treat this nonchalantly like I had with Naruko's friends, as if this had nothing to do with me. Karin had helped me out a lot in the past, and I planned to rely on her in the future as well. In that case, it wouldn't be bad if I got her a present, right?

Yes, a present. Obviously, I wouldn't just give her cash or anything too high-class but if giving her something would make her happy, certainly this wasn't a bad idea, was it? And I mean, it's not like I had any better ideas. When I had thanked Naruko earlier, I was expressing my true feelings. In the end, she gave me some very valuable advice. At the very least, that's how I saw it.

That is, she told me that it didn't matter what I bought her, but it was enough to do something for Karin. That I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was fixating on whether or not giving her a present was right or wrong. That all I had to do was think hard about her, and then choose a way to fix this situation. That generally, if someone gets a present from someone she was close enough with to argue with… there's no reason she wouldn't be happy about it.

In this case, it's not like we were arguing or something… and Karin and I weren't strangers. But… yeah. No matter what was troubling Karin, this might make her feel just a bit better. Even if she really was trying to avoid me. If this could make her happy, then it wouldn't be a waste, right? I really didn't like seeing her so unhappy like this.

"Yeah… that's it. That's it."

She had always helped me study, and even if she wasn't going to do that anymore, I should at least get her something. That's what I decided…

"Hm. What should I get her…?"

It seemed that a new problem had come into sigh. Karin's frugal nature was rather troublesome in this case. I couldn't really imagine what I could possibly get her that would make her happy. If I were buying a present for Naruko, I would buy something as expensive as possible, and I could figure that out by consulting both my own budget and a store clerk… and I did have quite a bit saved up. After all, it's not like I have much to spend my money on.

Umm… things that Karin would like, things that she would want… Tea? Candy? … no no, those are things her family sells. Well… glasses? Clothes? I felt that these were probably not right either… they were too expensive, and might make her feel uncomfortable… I had to find a present that wasn't expensive enough that it would make her embarrassed…

"Hm…"

I couldn't figure anything out for a long time, but at least, I had a flash of insight from something Karin had said in the past "Hey, lately I've been sleeping with this bear-shaped body pillow. It's reaaally comfortable.I'm collecting pillows right now."

"So… a pillow?"

At my own words, I tilted my head In puzzlement. I really didn't have much confidence that a pillow was an appropriate present for a girl. For example, what if I gave a pillow to Naruko?

"Hey, Naruko. This is a present for you… it's a pillow."

"Die."

It would definitely be like that. But, I was dealing with Karin here, not Naruko… so maybe this would be good… that's what I thought, even though I didn't really have an ounce of confidence in my idea. Even so, I was supposed to be the person who should know Karin the best. If the present I got her was wrong, then it's doubtful that anybody could get her an appropriate present. Right?

"Alright, a pillow, then. Let's get her a pillow."

Quickly reviving my computer from standby, I began to look up prices for her present on the Internet. I got the idea to try the pillow site I had found before. Karin was, in the end, a girl, so she probably really liked character pillows… so let's take a look at those. I guess computers weren't originally just tools for killing time. They also could be used at times like this. For the first time since I had gotten it, I felt comforted by this computer that Naruko had lent me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ29** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the evening Karin was supposed to return. I was standing on a road right next to the Uzumaki house, leaning on a concrete wall, and staring up at the sky.

"It's so hot…"

I narrowed my eyes in the sunlight of this pretty summer day. I wiped the sweat off my face with a handkerchief. It was hot beyond belief. It was already evening, but the temperature was so high that I could still see the top of the telephone poles around me distorting in the heat.

I might have come too early… that's what I was thinking. But, I couldn't help it, could I? I really wanted to see Karin as soon as possible. But… waiting around like this was making me increasingly anxious… even though Menma had told me Karin would be coming back this evening, I wondered if she really would be… I also wondered about what I would say to her when I saw her… and what I would do if she still was trying to avoid me…

"Agh… dammit… how pitiful…"

My mind wouldn't stop turning. Thoughts of Karin seemed to relentlessly swirl around in my head.

My handkerchief had already taken in so much sweat that it had become sticky. I thought about going to buy some cola, but thinking that in that time, Karin might come back, I couldn't move an inch from where I was.

You might think that it would be better if I went into the house and waited for her there, but for some reason I didn't want to do that. There's no reason for it. Honestly, none. But, I just wanted to wait for her out here. At the very least, if I did this, I could see her face a few seconds earlier.

After that, I waited for around ten more minutes, and then… soon, I saw Karin appear around the corner. She came lugging a heavy-looking trunk behind her, yelling out "yossha!" in self-encouragement every time she took a step. And occasionally, she would stop and wipe off the sweat from her face.

In a second, a number of various feelings passed through my chest. Worry, loneliness, irritation, nostalgia, and also… well… in my confusion, I couldn't really describe this feeling in one word, but… it was probably a feeling closest to relief. When I was next to her, I couldn't help but feel relieved. That was true even now, even though I was afraid that she might be trying to avoid me. You could say that this was an immutable behavior that had been slowly etched into me over the years. You could also call it a conditioned reflex.

Hah… seriously, I'm so lost when she's not around. It would be great if I could fix whatever had happened between us. I really thought that. I casually raised a hand in greeting, trying as hard as possible to make it seem like everything was normal.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Wha-Whaaa?"

She probably was surprised because when she rounded the corner, suddenly I was there.

Widening her eyes, Karin looked shocked.

"N-Naruto… what are you doing here…? How did you know that I was coming back today…? Umm… could it be… that you were waiting here for a long time for me…?"

"It's not like that, no."

Well, honestly though, I've been here for around two hours.

"I mean… I just… wanted to see you."

"…uh… a-ahh…"

For some reason, Karin looked embarrassed as she mumbled something under her breath. She looked really confused, so I spoke up while scratching my cheek.

"Ah… did you not want to see me?"

"N-No, it's not like that. N-Not at all…"

When I tried to get a good peek at her face, Karin suddenly turned her head downwards. What's more, as if she were trying to run away from me, she began to slowly move backwards with her trunk. She looked like a teary-eyed puppy who had just lost a fight with a bigger dog.

…geez. I had hoped that when she came back, everything would return to normal… but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Karin's mood seemed just as strange as it was before.

Dammit. This wasn't normal at all. This wasn't like how we usually acted towards each other.

Alright… making up my mind, I held out my hand. And then, I firmly caught Karin by the wrist. I had already prepared myself to do things I didn't want to do, and I definitely couldn't let her run away from me here. And then, I started pleading with her with a pitiable tone of voice.

"Hold on… please don't run away, Karin."

"I'm… not trying to run away…"

Liar. If that's true, why won't you even look at me? If everything were normal, you would send me a pleasant smile instead, wouldn't you? That's what you would do when you talked with me.

…dammit, what should I do? I had thought about plenty of things I could start the conversation with, but I couldn't remember any of them. It felt like I had failed cramming for a test or something…

"Has something been… bothering you lately?"

I had no choice but to get straight to the issue. It was an amazingly blunt way to start.

"Huh? Huuuh?"

As if I had hit the bulls-eye, Karin raised her head. But, immediately afterwards, she turned her heads downwards once again.

"W-Why do you ask? N-Nothing's been bothering me. Haha…"

She was absolutely terrible at playing dumb like this. Even worse than Naruko. But… I see… as I thought, something was bothering her. And what's more, it was something she didn't want to talk to me about. It was perfectly clear, as I watched her desperately trying to hide whatever it was she was trying to hide, that she didn't want me to ask her about this. In other words, Karin didn't need my help right now.

I didn't want to admit it, but that's how things seemed. It's just, I couldn't consent to leaving this alone so easily here. No matter what. I might be repeating myself, but I really wanted to just do something for her, to help her out of this. If I couldn't do that, at the very least I wanted to cheer her up. It wasn't for anyone else's sake, but just for my own. To the very end, I was just acting selfishly out of my own self-interest. So, therefore, she might not want me to, but I can't let this conversation end here.

I sincerely bowed my head. "…sorry."

"Eh…? N-Naruto?" Karin's voice sounded rather confused. She was probably surprised at my sudden apology.

"'I don't quite know what's bothering you… but I can tell that whatever it is, you don't want to talk to me about it. But, I can't let that go. No matter how much you say it doesn't have anything to do with me and refuse my help, I can't just stand by and pretend nothing is happening."

"So, you mean…"

"At some point, you also said something like that to me, right?"

For just a second, Karin, wide-eyed, made eye contact with me. In the next second, she once again turned her eyes away.

"D-Did I?"

"Yes, you did. It's always been like that. Whenever I've been tired, you've always interfered and meddled in my business. Even though I didn't ask you to."

I gave a strained smile while thinking back to those pleasant times. Yes, whenever I got like that, she would come to my rescue. So, this was just me giving her the same thing back.

"That's… I mean… I just can't leave you alone."

"I know. You seem more like my mother than my own mother sometimes."

"…so, by that, do you mean you love me?"

Karin asked that with a slightly downtrodden tone of voice. A different response from before spontaneously burst forth from my mouth.

"Yeah."

"E-Ehhh?!"

Karin's body began to tremble in surprise.

"Ah… n-no, not like that. That's not what I mean… argh, dammit… ummm… I might have responded too quickly… I mean that you're like Sister… umm…"

Idiot! What the hell am I saying!? Did standing for two hours in this damn heat scramble my brains or something!?

As I desperately tried to clear up any misunderstandings, Karin, staring at me all the while, began to chuckle. She wiped a few tears from the side of her eyes with her finger.

"Geez… Naruto… you're the same as always."

"…look who's talking…"

"…but… I did change."

Stopping her giggling, Karin looked downwards once again. If nothing had changed, then here we would start laughing together at each other, and then that would be the end of the problem. But, I guess she's right. You could say that lately, she's "changed." Even though I honestly didn't want things to change like this…

The silence stretched out for a little while longer. In that silence, I thought about Karin, who was standing in front of me. We had known each other for longer than ten years. There were still probably things that we didn't know about each other… but I probably knew Karin better than anybody else, and she me. But I grew used to that kind of relationship, and I grew complacent. And if, because of that, I didn't realize it when I hurt Karin… then just like Naruko had said, I really should just go and die.

"The something that's bothering you… is it my fault? Was I the reason you changed…? Am I why you've seemed so sad lately, why you've seemed like you've been avoiding me…? If I did something bad to you, I apologize. So, please. Just tell me what's going on."

"Whaaat!?"

Upon hearing what I had to say, Karin shouted in protest and waved her hands back and forth.

"N-no! T-That's completely wrong! I-It's really not like you did something like that to me!"

"Eh!? R-Really?"

"Yes! Where did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?!"

Karin strongly protested my statement with an unexpectedly loud voice. It seemed like my words might have even angered her. I faltered a bit at her angry look, but even then I felt relieved. I heard that I wasn't the cause of Karin's problems, straight from the person herself. But I couldn't stop here. This means that her troubles came from some other source.

"But, honestly, you've been acting strangely lately, right? And… you said that you changed, right? Is that why you've been avoiding me…? What's your reason for doing that?"

When I asked this, Karin bashfully fiddled with her fingers and blushed.

"Well… that is… that time when I came back with you… that time when we met that girl, do you remember…?"

And, like that, with her glasses almost completely clouded over, Karin began her explanation.

"Y-Your bangs?"

"Y-Yeah…"

What Karin ended up telling me was completely beyond my expectations, and filled me with surprise.

"The day we met that girl, right…? I… after I went home, I cut my hair… but… that is… I sort of failed at doing that… my bangs came out uneven… and when I tried to fix that, it just got worse and worse… a-and eventually, there wasn't really anything more I could do to fix it…"

Reminiscing on that day, I remembered that Karin was close to tears.

"Even though you complimented me that day… I changed like this… and then, I didn't even want to go to school, and waited until the last possible second to leave the house."

"And then, you didn't want to show me your face, Is that why you was avoiding me?"

"…yeah." Looking completely dispirited, Karin sniffled.

It was like we were in some shounen manga, and the heroine who had been turned into a monster was confessing her dirty secret to the protagonist, or something. I still was a bit stumped by what was going on, but for now I should deal with the remaining questions I had, and so I went through them in order.

"So… this all happened because of that time we met Ayase…?"

"What do you mean?"

Blinking her tear-stricken eyes, Karin cocked her head to the side in confusion. What?

"T-Then… when I called your cell phone, it seemed like your phone was off…"

"Huh? You called me…? Sorry, I left for a while to go to my friend's house…"

"No, I called your cell phone though."

"I don't really leave the house with my cell phone. I'm afraid of losing it…"

Then what's the point of you had a cell phone? I was seriously troubled when I couldn't reach her by phone, though.

"W-Well… what about this 'situation at home' they told me about at school?"

"A-Ah, that. I went to my friend's house, they run a store out of their house too, to help out… well she's fine now in any case… she was hospitalized…"

"I… see… B-But, you even told your brother not to tell me about this. He told me that you told him that if I asked about this to not tell me anything… why did you do that?"

Because of that, my suspicions that I had done something bad to you grew stronger…

"Huh?"

Karin widened her eyes, and then looked downhearted, as if she had made some major blunder.

"It's not what you think! That time, I didn't know what the condition is… if her condition worsened and this situation got worse… well, you would worry about me… so I told him 'Until we know about her condition, even if he asks you, don't tell Naruto anything, alright?'"

"I… see…"

I see. When Karin started taking off from school because of some "situation at home," even normally, I would probably go to Menma to ask about the situation. And if I heard that one of Karin's friend had been hospitalized and so on, of course I would be worried. Thinking about Karin's feelings, I would feel pretty downhearted.

So she decided to not tell me anything. But in this case, her plan backfired. Not only did the person she entrusted to tell me say suggestive things, but he explained his sister's intentions rather carelessly. So, that means… the "situation at home" and the "thing that's bothering Karin" were two separate things…

"So, you weren't angry because… I had made fun of your face…?"

"Like I said, there's no reason I would do that. I mean… that time, you told me that you liked me the way I was, right…? That you like me this way, even more than you liked that girl… you made me really, really happy, Naruto."

D-Did I really say something like that…? If I try to remember, I guess some words that resembled those came out of my mouth… but wasn't the nuance a bit different the way she said it? Incredibly bewildered, I watched as Karin gave me a loose smile, looking quite happy.

"That's why… there's no reason for me to be mad at you, Naruto…"

"I-I see…"

Well, I couldn't help but feel embarassed, so with great effort I turned my thoughts elsewhere.

"So… where is it? Where did you cut off too much?"

"Umm… H-Here. See, here… isn't it weird looking?"

I mean, even if she points to it with such a miserable expression…

"Haah… I'm really sad about this change…"

At the same time that Karin dropped her shoulders, I sadly did the same. T-This person… Even if she says that she cut off too much, I can't see it at all… and first and foremost, certainly, I did tell her that I liked her the way she was. But there's no reason I would get angry or hate it if she just changed her hairstyle.

…geez, I really didn't understand girls who took these small things so seriously…

Well, it seems that everything was alright, so I'm relieved. I'm seriously relieved. With this, from tomorrow we can return to how everything was. We can go to school together, study together, go home together, and eat sweets together…

Hahaha! Do you see, Ryouta!? She didn't have a boyfriend at all! Serves you right!

Wait? How should I put it… there was something else…

As I thought back on the conversation I exchanged with Menma a few days ago, the person in question showed up. He probably spied Karin and I talking outside.

He leaned outside from the second floor window of the Uzumaki house.

"HEYO! Welcome home Karin!"

He waved his hand energetically. He then went back into the room, and soon flew out of the house entryway.

"Karin! I went out and bought a wig for you! Don't worry don't worry, it's one that only covers a part of your head! So people definitely won't figure it out! This wig… oh!"

It was Menma. He ran towards us with noisy footsteps, and when he realized I was there he raised his voice enthusiastically.

"OH! If it isn't Naruto! Hey Man!"

"Hey… good timing, Menma. Come here for a sec."

As I beckoned him to come with my hands, the idiot rushed over like some over-eager dog.

"What, what? Do you have something for me?"

When that bastard came within attack range, I quickly put him in a headlock and tightened my arms around his neck.

"You asshole! Bastard you knew from the beginning what was bothering Karin!"

"Ahhhhhh! That hurts! B-But I said it already! I said 'Well, the haircut went overboard' didn't I!? You're the one who wouldn't listen to me!"

"Ohh? Well sorry about that. Because it's not like there's _ANY_ way I could misinterpret that!"

I began to grind my knuckles on his head.

I've often played wrestled with Menma in the past, so it's not like Karin was that bothered by what was happening in front of her. Rather, she thought it was quite amusing.

"You two are getting along well as usual, huh?"

Dammit, I'm exhausted. Why the hell have I been so worried for the past few days? I even went for advice to my annoying sister… but, well, I might be repeating myself again, but I'm seriously glad that nothing was wrong.

As soon as my strength waned a bit, Menma found a gap in my hold and ran away. He's like a little rat, isn't it? Well, whatever.

"Haaah…"

Sighing deeply, I stuck a hand in the bag on my back. Taking something out, I held it out casually towards Karin.

"This is for you."

"Huh? Huuh?"

She received the gift properly, but she put on a rather strange expression and blinked rapidly.

"…this… is for me? T-Thanks… but, why? Is it… my birthday today?"

"Idiot… of course it's not your birthday. Aren't you 50 years too young to be going senile? Your birthday is June 20th, isn't it? That's it, right? But don't worry, since you'll definitely get something on your birthday too. This isn't a birthday present… ah, dammit, whatever!"

I felt rather embarrassed talking like this, but because I couldn't think of anything else to say, my speech became jumbled up like that.

"Just take it!"

"A-Alright…"

Hiding my embarrassment behind annoyance, I managed to get Karin, still blinking, to nod. Maybe due to my bad temper, I continued to say unnecessary things.

"…it's not like there's any strange meaning behind this. Don't misunderstand what I'm doing here."

After I said that, Karin looked happy and replied with a "…yeah, alright."

…why do I suddenly feel so fidgety?

Tch… because it seemed like it would be difficult for Karin to lug my present together with her luggage, I put on a stern expression and took up her trunk. She quickly thanked me, but I turned the other way and ignored her. When I stole a glance at Karin,

"Hm, should I open it? hm… I wonder what it is…"

I watched with bated breath as Karin began to gently, gently peel off the wrapping on the package. At long last, the present lay bare on Karin's arm.

"Whoooaa…"

I had selected a fox hug pillow. The body was long, and it was made from a very comfortable material. Honestly, I think it might have been an anime character or something, but whatever. I just liked the design. I really felt that this present would make Karin happy. And it seemed like my prediction was completely correct.

"Such a cute pillow~~! Thanks, Naruto~~~!"

"…hehe, it looks strangely lazed and sleepy, doesn't it? Well, if you like it then I'm happy. Be sure to sleep with it once in a while!"

I stroked my chest in relief, and Karin happily hugged the fox pillow close.

"Uhm, I'll pretend it's you and take good care of it!"

"Don't do that."

"Eh? Why? It's drowsy eyes remind me of you though…"

"Nevermind."

When you think of "thickheaded," you usually think of guys… but her head was definitely also quite thick. That was super embarrassing! So, in the end, the situation turned out to unfold like this… there wasn't really anything serious happening here, it was simply me jumping to conclusions. My relationship with Karin was the same as always, and hadn't changed in the least.

"Hey, when summer break starts… be sure to come over and hang out with me, alright?"

"If you'll help me with my homework, I'll come."

"Mmm. And, aand, because I made you worry… as an apology and as thanks, I'm going to make Naruto some yummy food."

"By 'Naruto,' I hope you don't mean that fox there…"

As always, with wrinkles creasing my brow, I began my retort as Karin feigned innocence. It was the same scenery as always. The life I had always desired, that I would continue to desire, was certainly here with me right now.

Geez. Our inseparable relationship was sturdier than I had thought. I got the impression that I would be with this airheaded for quite a long time. As long as Karin and I both shared the same desire about our relationship, then that desire would be fulfilled. Even if, someday, that desire would change. But I was happy with what I had right now. I didn't have a single complaint. I'll be depending on her after today as well.

Looking up, I gazed languidly at the evening sun, and a pleasant exhaustion filled my mind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Go to Comiket

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summer vacation. The break that all students waited for, the longest break of the school year. Going to the beach, the pool, summer festivals, fireworks displays, roadtrips… it was a time filled with events that made my heart dance.

Yes, there were also short summer classes and summer homework, so there were still things about summer break that weren't perfect, but even then I don't think any high schoolers would go so far to say that they hated summer break.

Of course, that applied to me as well. It was my beloved summer holiday. Viva the bright spring of youth! Come hither, wonderful free time! I didn't have any particularly important plans for the break, but I did plan to sleep until noon everyday. Woohoo! I was in a great mood. While working diligently to study for my exams, I planned to pass each day slowly and peacefully. But…

"Come on… they're not even open yet, so what's with this damn crowd…? Hey, come on, do something."

"Don't look at me. It's not like I can do anything about it."

It was the Sunday right after Obon. I was with my conceited sister, and can you guess where I've been ever since the early morning?

"Ugh. Ughhhhhhh. Even though this is my precious summer break… if I knew it was going to be like this, I would have preferred just going shopping with Karin a hundred times over this."

I'll give you a hint. I was being crowded by a large number of people, and I was in the city. Also, from our house, we rode a train for two hours, and at Shin-Kiba we switched to the Rinkai line. And that's how we finally got here. For those people who have gotten the hint, you can probably roughly guess where I am. Well, everything will be gradually revealed anyways.

"Ugh, I'm so bored. Why is it that I had to get up so early in the morning just to come to such a swelteringly hot place? Hey, are you listening?"

But… even though she had nagged and nagged and finally got me to go here with her, all she's been doing since we've gotten here is complain. Just shut up and go play your PSP, geez.

In the middle of this disgusting crowd, I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy today. It wouldn't rain, but the midsummer sun was masked by heavy, thick clouds. It was almost as if the weather reflected my own feelings, but thinking about how long I've had to wait here, maybe the clouds were a godsend instead. If the sun were shining completely through, I wouldn't be surprised if I collapsed from heatstroke. Just the thick heat emanating from this crowd was enough to make me feel ill.

"Ugh…"

Wiping the sticky sweat from my forehead, I gave a glance to my side. As if she had lost interest in complaining to me, she was quietly fiddling with her PSP.

PSP… PSP… I sort of wanted to play a bit with one too. As someone who never got games bought for him as a child, seeing my sister like this made me a bit jealous, but because my sister spent her own money to buy her own PSP, I can't really say anything against her… dammit, maybe I should get a part-time job and buy one too…

Today, Naruko was wearing a orange camisole with a miniskirt, and had on a stylish pair of sunglasses. She was also wearing plenty of accessories, such as bracelets, earrings, and rings on her fingers. She was cheeky and arrogant, but even so, I would be lying if I didn't say she was also really cute. It's not like I'm saying that bitterly or anything. And it's not like we're dating or anything. No matter how much I say my sister is beautiful, I'm honestly not trying to say anything in particular.

Naruko and I have been squatting in this line for over an hour… and this may be the first time in my life I've stood in line this long.

"…dammit, I can't do this."

I muttered to nobody in particular. But, no matter where I looked, my vision was filled with other people. People, people, people, SO MANY DAMM PEOPLE!

Ugh… geez… it seemed like such a long time ago since we got here, and I had mentioned wryly that these people were way too excited to be getting here three hours before the opening. When we had arrived, there had already been so many people crowded around… why the hell were there already so many people!? There must have been thousands of people here! I thought I already knew what otaku were capable of, but I obviously completely underestimated these people!

I probably don't have to tell you anymore, but right now, I was at a large-scale otaku summer event, the Comiket, having come with my sister, and her otaku friends, to the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center. A lot had happened before I got to this point… Well, just listen.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ30** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

If I recall correctly… it happened on the same night when I had made up with Karin. Feeling refreshed after realizing that my troubles with Karin were a complete misunderstanding, I returned home, and went to return the laptop I had been always borrowing from my sister back to her. It was because I was facing the end-of-term exams soon, and I knew I had to focus. And laptops… especially the Internet… would probably lead me to wasting way too much time and not studying. So, because I was aware how bad it would be for me to have this computer, I thought it would be wise to get rid of it before the sun rose. At least, I wanted to get rid of it for this period when time was precious.

I'm being pretty responsible, aren't I? Furthermore, talking with Naruko also helped me out a lot with the Karin situation. So it was only reasonable that I would want to go and properly thank her for that.

 _Knock knock_.

I knocked on the door to Naruko's room. After waiting for a little while, the door opened a smidgen and Naruko peeked out, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Well… I finished the game so… I thought I would give this back to you…"

For some reason, I had a strange feeling that something like this had happened last month too…

While instinctively feeling nervous, I responded.

"Umm… before that. I have something I wanted to say… uhh… umm… thank you."

I gave my thanks for her advice the other day.

"Because of you, I was able to make up with Karin. She also seemed to really like my present."

These were words I finally managed to spurt out through my blushing face after getting over my own terrible nervousness, but…

"…hmph. I see."

With those curt words, Naruko shut the door with a bang.

What the hell!? I had tried so hard to give her my thanks sincerely, shouldn't she give me a bit longer of a response than that!? And of all things, she chose to slam the door. I can't believe this. My mood darkening, I began to harshly beat on the door.

"Hey, Naruko… didn't you hear me!? I came to give you back these games!"

The door opened once again, and my sister's annoyed face appeared.

"Tch… you're so annoying. So… what? Did you clear the campaign?"

"Hmph, yeah I guess. Here, I'm giving you back the laptop."

"So that means that you can battle with me now."

Taking the notebook from me, Naruko's expression seemed to lighten. I had no idea what she was thinking.

"Yeah, eventually, we'll play each other but I have to study for tests, so let's just play after they're over."

"Studying for tests? What? You're still cramming this late for the tests?"

Shut up. You might say that I'm "still cramming," but the reality is that I haven't studied for them at all.

…for some reason, it felt like someone was laughing at me, saying something like "Well isn't it nice that you've been playing eroge all this time even though you should have been studying for your exams!" But no. That's not it. Seriously, there's just been a lot on my mind recently, so I haven't been in the mood to study… Karin also hasn't been offering to study with me… and so I haven't been playing anything other than eroge. Ugh, even I knew that this way of thinking was pretty disgusting. It really wasn't a good excuse.

W-Well… anyways! At the very least, I would start studying for the tests from today, so I would return the laptop and all the eroge back to Naruko! Naruko was also giving me just as much of a scornful look as she always did, but because I had progressed a good deal in the game, she didn't have much to complain about on this matter. And so the day ended without incident.

…what does this story have to do with where I am now, you ask? Well, just be patient. It wasn't until the next day that Naruko came at me. That day, I had finally gotten a chance to study with Karin, and feeling refreshed, I returned home humming happily. I opened the door to our house. Suddenly, Naruko appeared, looking ferocious. She looked absolutely furious. Her face was bright red right up to her ears. But for some reason there were tears in her eyes.

"…N-Naruko? W-what's wrong…?"

First, I was worried that her eroge habit had been accidentally exposed to our mother. I mean, she seemed the same way last month right after she was scolded by our mother.

With intense anger, Naruko began to stutter.

"D-D-Don't ask me… w-what's wrong! Y-Y-You… y-you…"

"Me? Huh…? What did I do to make you so angry…?"

Naruko began to yell with an even more terrifying voice. While teardrops flew from her eyes, "You used my laptop to look at porn sites, didn't you!?"

"Wha-" For a second, my face went completely white, but… "N-N-No I didn't! W-what the hell are you saying so suddenly!? Don't accuse me of weird things!"

Waving both my hands in front of me, I denied her accusation with all my might. But Naruko showed no signs of calming down. Rather, the minute I denied the charges, she got even more violently fired up.

"Don't lie to me! I have proof!"

"Huh? What…?"

I was sure I had erased all the sample images from the computer. There wasn't any reason any evidence should be left, right? I had definitely cleared out the recycle bin on the computer. Even though I'm a complete beginner when it comes to PCs, I at least knew how to do that much.

I boldly held up my nose. But if I thought about it, if I had really gotten rid of all the evidence, there really wasn't any reason Naruko would be this mad…

"Y-you didn't clear the cache…! Don't try to play dumb!"

"…what's a cache?"

Upon hearing a word I wasn't familiar with, Naruko stared right at me, and began to explain while veins throbbed in her forehead.

"In the browser… it's a place that records what sites you go to… what words you search for… that kind of information!"

"A-Ahhh… that's the first time I've heard of that…" What!? Dammit, was that really true…?

This must be how murderers feel like when they're cornered by the police with their high tech gadgets… As I desperately tried to avoid my sister's gaze, Naruko's voice became ominously quiet.

"Eheh, ehehehe… ah, I was surprised. You know, I was trying to save some images of kitty nabe-pots, and I saw that there was still some image data in there… 'what could it be?' I wondered… so I took a look…"

Crap, this is the end for me… I could hear my sister's fury thundering in the background, and along with the most furious thunderclap, she yelled the following.

"What. The. Hell. Are you showing me!? Aaaaaaghhhhhhhh you're the worst! I can't believe you! Hurry up and go die!"

"D-Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not crying!" _Swish._ Naruko wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

She really seemed shocked by all of this… I don't think she was this distressed even back when she was being ignored during the offline meeting…

Ugh… even though she dresses so suggestively, maybe she's just weak with this kind of stuff…

What the hell. Isn't this weird at all? She plays so much eroge… was she angry because the images were of real people? Or maybe, that she could only stand little sister ero stuff? …no, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this stuff. W-What should I do… well, it wasn't like I could do anything…

I began sweating profusely. Regret and self-loathing churned in my chest. Ugh… why is it that of all things, I would be standing here being accused by my sister of looking at porn sites? I knew I was getting what I deserved, but… dammit… what has become of my life…? I really want to just die right here…

Without hesitating, I fell to my knees and begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Naruko-sama."

"Definitely not!"

"W-What do I have to do… for you to forgive me…?"

"I already said I wouldn't forgive you, didn't I? I already said something like that before too."

That's certainly true. Having no other option, I decided to make a stand. Clicking my tongue loudly, I raised my head.

"I mean, I already apologized properly to you… so do whatever you want. Call me whatever you want. Honestly, I only took a quick look at that site…"

"Uh huh. But don't you know? When you double-click the search engine window, all the words you've searched for up until now are shown. So I know all the words you did a search for! So, what the hell is up with this 'cousin, mending relationship, what to say' stuff? No matter how many times you search, there's no way Google would give you anything useful for _that_ , you know?!"

"S-Shut up!"

As I blushed, Naruko faced me with a blush of her own on her cheeks for some odd reason.

"A-Also! That stuff about doing things 'while her g-glasses are on…'"

"Sooooooooooooorry! It was my baaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Changing my attitude on a dime, I threw myself before my sister.

N-Not good! Those were definitely not words that girls should be saying!

Taking ragged breaths, Naruko suddenly became expressionless and murmured absent-mindedly.

"From now on, I'm going to call you Glasses-Hentai!"

"T-That's not funny! And also, don't you seem just a bit too familiar with all this stuff?!"

"I-I don't know that much about it!"

Flushing completely red, Naruko shouted and seemed completely serious. Her eyes never wavered from mine… like mom, she was a woman who would never go back on her word.

"Hey, do you really like glasses that much?"

"Please don't tease me like that…! Seriously! I'll do anything…!"

But, you know? what do you think happens when you give a high school guy a computer, and let him search the Internet? Within a few hours, he would definitely be able to find what he's looking for! The ero world! Even if he doesn't try to search for it, while he's going around normal sites he'll naturally just be sucked in! This was unavoidable! There was nothing that could be done about it! Even if nobody teaches him how to do it, if it's a guy, he would be able to find this stuff as if it were an inborn instinct! So it's not my fault.

There was no reason Naruko could hear these thoughts as they were being shouted in my head, but after I had told her I would do anything, she seemed to begin hatching a plan.

"Anything? Really?"

"I-If it's something I can do…!"

"I see. Then…"

Naruko looked down at me while I was still prostrated before her, and made a proud declaration.

"You, take responsibility for making me unhappy."

"You want me to dance naked or something?"

"A-Are you an idiot!? Why the hell would I want to see something dirty like that!?"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I mean… it's not that… this is about summer vacation! I'll be really busy with club activities this summer… so I won't be able to have much fun."

In summary, it was like this. Because of Naruko's performance in some prefectural track-and-field meets, she was invited to participate in a track-and-field training camp. The upcoming summer vacation… especially from mid-August onwards, Naruko would be very busy. She would be up to her neck in training camp and practices, and wouldn't have time to have fun.

She even would have to take a break from modeling. But before that, before she wouldn't have any free time anymore, she wanted to make some fond summer memories. It's not like she said any of this to me directly, but this is what I guessed she wanted to say. I'm not sure why she was telling me all of this, but if she told me to help her with this, then I really had no choice but to obey. I'm her brother, so I should help… pretty admirable of me, right? But she really still hasn't told me what exactly she wants me to do.

"So… what do you want from me?"

"Like I said, take responsibility."

Naruko quickly turned the other way.

Hey, you know, I've realized something lately. My interactions with my sister would often end up like this. It was extremely annoying, but when it came to this point, I would have to piece together what she wanted from me, make a guess, and then on top of that grant her wishes, or else she would get angry with me. But what made the situation more bothersome was that I wasn't in any position to tell her "How the hell should I know what I'm supposed to do, dumbass!?"

…looking up at Naruko from my position on the floor, I knit my eyebrows. What in the world does she want to make me do? Even if she tells me to "take responsibility for making her unhappy," it's not that easy… does she mean I should try to make her happy or something? I decided to somehow guess what my sister wanted, and my brain began turning.

"The mountains… or the beach… or the movies… do you want me to take you somewhere like that?"

"Huh? Why do I have to go on a date with you? That would be torture, it would embarrass me to death… If you think about it just a bit more, you should know, right? If I wanted to go to places like that, I would go with Ayase."

Well that was pretty harsh. Dammit, does she really think being with me is torture?

"Ayase?"

"Yes, the black-haired, stylish girl who came over recently. That's Ayase. We've been in the same class since middle school, and we also often work together, so she's the one I talk to the most out of my friends at class."

When I mentioned her friend's name, Naruko began to sing her praises even though I had never asked. She had the same proud expression on her face as when she would talk about eroge… so that's how it was…

"You said you worked with her… so she's a model too?"

Now that I think about it, Ayase had said something like that before.

"Unlike me though, Ayase is attached to a modeling agency. I helped her out a lot when she was doing her first job, and from there we got pretty close. And now, well, we're close friends… fufu."

Ahh… until now, I really haven't seen Naruko talk about any of her friends so candidly. I was certainly surprised, but at the same time it was quite a pleasant sight.

"I see. Close friends, huh?"

"Yeah. So you would never be able to take her place. It's ridiculous to even compare you two. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah… so what exactly do you want me to do then?"

"Why don't you think a bit harder? After all there isn't exactly a long list of things you would be able to do for me."

Leaving off with that statement, Naruko slammed the door shut, leaving me alone in the hallway.

This brat… she was never planning to actually tell me what she wants, was she? But given how she was acting, there was probably something she wanted to do this summer. However, she just didn't want to say it out loud… hm, I wonder what it could be…

For a little while, I stood in that place and thought about it… and then suddenly I hit my palm with my fist. I remembered that I had the phone number for someone that I could depend on in a situation like this. Taking out my cell phone, I stared at the two phone numbers I had recently entered into my phone.

First, Naruko's classmate and close friend, the one we had just been talking about now, Ayase Aragaki. Next, Naruko's otaku friend, Rias. Well, which one should I call? Both of them were good-natured people, so whichever one I chose to call, I'm sure that they would help me think about what Naruko wanted.

Hm… but, Naruko had already said it. The list of things that I could do for her wasn't very long. Well, that was true. It's not like I can really do anything important for her. So then…

"Hahaha. If that's the case, I'm glad. I really wanted to invite Naruru-chi and Naruto-chi to the Summer Comiket."

"Summer Comiket? What's that?"

After a bit of thought, the one I chose to call was Rias. Rias was the leader of otaku community, and might have some good idea as to how to get Naruko to make some good memories for the summer… at least, that's what I thought. And I mean, when it came to what I could do for Naruko, this really was the only option, right? So, I don't think I was mistaken in giving Rias a call. And then, Rias listened to my question cheerfully and with an "I'm glad," told me about Summer Comiket.

"Ah, Comiket is…"

According to Rias, Summer Comiket was a three-day international exhibition that happened in the middle of August. It was held in the Tokyo Big Sight convention center, and was a large-scale otaku event. It was a bit hard to imagine what it was like without actually seeing it though…

"I also wish that Naruru-chi and Naruto-chi can create some fond memories this summer, so please come!"

If she puts it like that, there's no reason for me to say no. Well, she really is a pretty dependable person, isn't she? Even though I was asking only about Naruko, she just naturally tacked my name onto the list of "people to give fond memories to." Being able to meet Rias could have been a godsend, for me and for Naruko. In any case, I was thankful. I smiled wryly.

"…well, can I ask you to take us there, then? I'll tell Naruko about this. Thanks a lot for your help, Rias-san. Umm… can I ask you a few more questions? If we want to go to this event, can we go at any time during the three days? My dad's vacation pretty much is at the same time as the event. So when he comes home, we have to go visit a few graves, and so I don't think we'll be free on any day except Sunday…"

"Ahh, I see. If you can only go on the third day, that's perfectly fine. Well, I'll also go invite Kuroneko-chi now, so we'll settle on the particulars at a later day."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ31** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And so… right now, bringing Naruko along, I had come to the Summer Comiket. It was still nine in the morning. The weather was cloudy. The temperature was pretty low for summer, but because of the crowd, a sultry heat was lingering about. The crowd of otaku milling about were all tidily standing in line, waiting for the doors to open at ten o'clock. I mean, Rias had warned me that there was going to be a crowd, but I had no idea it was going to be this bad…

"…dammit, why did I have to come here on a holiday? Hey come on, when is the line going to move? My legs are starting to get sore…"

While still staring at the screen of her PSP, Naruko flexed her elbows behind me.

"I don't know. Seriously, all you've been doing for a while now is complaining."

"Hmph."

Naruko faced the other way and scowled. What a bad attitude.

Don't you think that's rude to Rias, who went through the trouble of inviting us? But my choice to take Naruko to the Summer Comiket seems to not have been a bad one. Because if Naruko really thought this was all so annoying and that she didn't want to come, then she definitely wouldn't be sitting here obediently like this. If she didn't want to come, she wouldn't have accepted the invitation, and the minute she began to regret it, she could just go home. So she was probably just spouting foul language to hide her embarrassment…

Hey. For some reason, it seems that I'm gradually beginning to be able to understand my uncooperative sister. Dammit, not good this wasn't the time to be learning how to be my sister's manservant. As I impatiently thought of these things, I scratched my head and began to talk with Rias, who was sitting next to me.

"Rias-san, thank you. Honestly, you've been a great help… I wouldn't have been able to come up with any good ideas about how to get Naruko to 'make good memories' by myself."

"Fufufu… why are you being so shy, Naruto-chi? I'm the one who invited you two, right? It's natural that Naruru-chi and Kuroneko-chi, and of course, Naruto- chi would want to try to have a lot of fun, isn't it? And I also have more fun this way. So really…"

In other words, she didn't need to be thanked. After saying all that, Rias smiled happily.

"Hey hey, why are you staring at me like that? Haha, I see, so you were just admiring my beautiful face, hm?"

"N-No What are you talking about."

I'm really not admiring her… I know she had beautiful face, but she's pretty cocky, isn't she… as I sat in amazement at this huge aloof girl's attitude…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! What the hell are you doing?!"

I heard a shriek come from my sister next to me. It was already pretty hot and humid outside, but somehow her yelling out so loudly made it seem even hotter and even more humid. Feeling annoyed and turning around, I saw Naruko glaring at her PSP screen with an angry expression.

"Don't be so loud, Naruko. What happened? Have you lost your mind or something?"

"No! S-S-S-She… s-s-she…"

Naruko was pointing at Kuroneko dressed completely in black. She was sitting opposite Naruko, and also was holding onto a PSP. As Naruko pointed accusingly at Kuroneko, Kuroneko gave a curt, condescending response without any emotion in her voice.

"Hmph. All I did was shoot a bit at your character for fun. A lot of people do that as a joke during cooperative play, you know? Don't get so angry about it. It's just Monster Hunter. Stop raising such a fuss about it. It's embarrassing if you yell like that."

"Huuh!? Every single time I kill an enemy and try to loot it, you shoot at me and stop me from getting the loot! What kind of excuse is that!? I spent thirty minutes killing that monster, but in the end I couldn't get anything from it!"

"Well, I already have all the loot from that boss. So I have to look for other ways to have fun or I'll be bored to death."

"Wha- this is fun!? Shooting at your allies is fun!?"

"You heard me wrong… but in general, you should be thanking me for being so kind as to play with an idiot like you who lets her guard down."

"B-But I _died_ because of you, didn't I…?"

"How rude, blaming things on other people."

"Nooo! Right after I set that huge bomb, you casually went over and set it off and the explosion killed me! And then every time I tried to heal, you got in the way! Attack the enemy, not me!"

"Hmph, but that was quite thrilling."

"…I'm never playing games with you ever again!"

There was no point in me trying to butt in here. In the first place, I had no idea what they were talking about, and also, when these two got together it pretty much always got like this. I had already given up on trying to stop them. I had no choice but to let them continue to go at each other.

Well well, it seems that when it came to games, Kuroneko had more skill than Naruko did.

"Fufufu… what a pleasant sight, don't you think, Naruto-chi?"

"It's… pleasant…?"

Hey hey, Rias. Are you being serious? These two both had pretty nasty mouths and personalities, so whenever they talked with each other they couldn't help but start spewing insults. How resistant can you be to this kind of abuse? Are you paralyzed or something? See, look, the people standing next to us are starting to notice them, aren't they? Well, I guess you could say that it's nice that they can be so frank with each other though…

Ugh, but also, I had to drag this girl with me here, and now I'll have to attend an event I know very little about… will I really be alright? I have a reaaaally bad feeling about this…

"Hey, Naruto-chi, where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom. I've been thinking about a lot of things, and my stomach is starting to hurt…"

Lifting myself up off the floor, I answered Rias's question. Rias took out a wristwatch from her rucksack, and after checking it, her expression clouded over.

"Hm, you should hurry then."

"Why? It's not like there's a bathroom that far away, is there?"

"It's not as bad as it is in the winter, but… if you're unlucky, you might have to wait half an hour for it. So if you don't go quickly, you might not get back before the line starts to move."

Wah… there was even a line for the bathroom… Summer Comiket was scary. With a heavy heart, I looked upwards at the sky. The line would start moving soon, in less than an hour. It was so hot that I was breaking out in sweat just by sitting here. I could feel my energy draining. And the noisy pair next to me wasn't helping the heat.

"You cat bitch! Stop secretly setting depth charge needles in my blind spot!"

"Shut up, blond bitch. Did you forget that depth charge needles are effective against Ganototosu?"

As usual, the two girls were arguing with each other while playing the game.

"Hey, you two… hurry up and stop playing. The line's beginning to move."

I reluctantly spoke up. But Naruko and Kuroneko were determined not to listen to me.

"Don't you understand me when I say your last lightning attack dragged me into it too!? This is why your name shows up on the xlink kai message boards!"

"T-That's definitely just someone else with the same name."

"Hah, there's nobody else with such childish naming sense. Ah, seriously, I've been meaning to say this for a long time, but did you seriously think it was cool to put that messed up symbol before and after your name? Seriously, stop embarrassing yourself."

"What did you say…? …yeah, that's what I thought, so what? Rather, I should be the one doubting your style for not realizing how great it is. Seriously, it's like all the other dimwit pigs who just jump on what's trendy… saying that putting † on both sides of a username is childish, that it's holy or that it's dirty, that only dumbasses would use such a beautiful symbol in their name… what the hell is that? Don't go and just label things like that so thoughtlessly. I'll decide what's cool or what's not cool by myself."

"Yes yes, I really sympathize with you. So please, put away the games and let's start moving, alright?"

Even though we still hadn't gotten into the building, my anxiety was already reaching its peak. The line slowly moved forwards.

"Please move forwards as much as possible! You there! Move please, move!"

Came shouts of the staff all around us, but Naruko and them were still slow to respond. The staff were already drenched in sweat, and their jobs did not seem easy. I can very firmly say that I really dislike people who can't follow rules or directions. Although it's not like I'm trying to claim that I'm that law-abiding and obedient. More simply, I just don't like fighting with my surroundings. I want to live a calm and quiet life. But even more fundamentally, it's not good to be causing such trouble for the people around you over such a trivial thing.

Geez, I guess there's no helping it. Picking up my sister and Kuroneko's bags, I put myself between them while they were still arguing, and urged them both to go forwards by pushing on their backs.

"Hey, you two, come on, move. You're holding up the line."

 **"** Don't touch me! **"**

Hey hey… so _now_ they choose to harmonize… I guess they are good friends after all. While my lips thinned in annoyance, Rias faced me and laughed.

"Hahaha. You're popular, aren't you?"

"Shut up, you!"

The crowd slowly moved forwards. With a scowl, I began to walk through the large passageway that had developed. Finally, the line of people went up the wide stairs, and we walked towards the giant inverted pyramid building – the Tokyo Big Sight convention center. It was almost like a line of the dead walking towards Yomotsu Hirasaka. By the way, I'm used to getting stares from boys and girls when I walk together with my pretty sister, but right now there was nothing of that sort. It's probably because everyone was excited for the event that was right about to start.

When we had ascended the stairs, Kuroneko whispered something to Rias.

"Today, can we start from the East side?"

"Yeah. First we'll do what we came for, to look at the doujinshi displays."

"When we were waiting, I read through a bit of the catalogue, but… what do you mean doujinshi displays? I mean, there's really one thing I don't understand. Doujinshi is, in short, books that people make by themselves right? Books that they don't sell at normal bookstores. So this is an event where people get together and sell these things… so it's just like a big version of that Tora-something place we went before?"

As we walked, I asked my question and Rias nimbly gave me a response.

"You could say selling doujinshi is like that, but for me it's a completely different feeling… hmm, how should I put it… perhaps the important thing to keep in mind is that Summer Comiket is an event that was created out of everyone's efforts."

"…aren't there companies behind this event?"

"Of course. In fact, there's a corporation that's responsible for the event. But they're more there just to set the stage so that everyone can have fun… to the end, this event is something that's brought to life by the staff you see, the participating doujinshi circles, and the many many general attendees who gather together."

"Sorry. I still don't really get it."

"You came here without even figuring this stuff out?"

Naruko sent me a snide remark after hearing my remarks, and sighed in disbelief.

Hey, aren't you the host today? If that's true, shouldn't you be trying harder to make me feel more comfortable? At least, I wanted to say that.

"Shut up, you. Hmph, well, you sure know everything about this, don't you?"

"How would I know? This is the first time I've come to this event too…"

This girl… she's so arrogant… and she still hasn't thanked me for carrying her things. As sparks flew between Naruko and me as we stared at each other, Rias interjected.

"Come on, you two. Isn't this a good opportunity? You can participate and then find out for yourselves."

"Well…"

"I guess…"

Reluctantly, Naruko and I stopped glaring at each other.

After that, we continued walking until the stream of people began to branch off.

Hmm? I took out the catalogue from my hand luggage, and opened it to the page with a map on it.

I see… it seems that this was the entrance plaza, which was where you could get access to each of the buildings.

Following after Rias and Kuroneko, Naruko and I turned left at the directional signs and entered into the building.

"Uugh…"

"Uwah…"

Naruko and I gave out weary groans. The moment we took a step into the building, we were hit by a stifling wave of heat. The entrance hall to the Tokyo Big Sight felt just like a fully crowded train. There were so many people that it was difficult for me to see what was going on. All I could see was people people people, people people people. Like this, it would be really easy to get swept away by the crowd and lost if we weren't too careful.

"Whoa… this is… hey Naruko, are you alright…?"

"Hoooot…! And smelly…! Ugh! Do they not have air conditioning?!"

With a terribly displeased expression, Naruko grabbed my shirt.

"Ugh, that fatty got sweat on me when he walked by!"

"Hey! Don't wipe it off on my shirt dammit!"

Being able to see Rias's head poke out of the crowd, I tried to follow it without getting lost in the crowd. Uuuugh… it must have been ten times hotter in here than it was outside! It was hard to breathe! I need oxygen! This is serious! Ugh… this… this is impossible! I don't even know how to describe this if you haven't been in this situation before… this… this… ugh… If I had to compare it to something… if I really had to… well… Imagine you were on a fully crowded train in the summertime without working air conditioning, and you had to walk from the first car all the way back to the last car by foot… it's something like that… crap… I really wanted to go back now… I can't take this anymore. To think that Summer Comiket would be as tough as this… if the weather were also sunny, I seriously might have collapsed!

"Don't run! Please do not run!"

Suddenly facing the direction I heard that voice, I saw an armband wearing staff member with an almost terrifying expression, issuing warnings out of his megaphone. At his order, a group of otaku who looked almost like they were in a speed walking race slowed down. But even then, I could feel their impatience at wanting to move forwards.

"What's up with them… where are they rushing off to in such a hurry?"

"To the line of popular circles. If they don't get there quickly, all the popular doujinshi will be be sold out."

Looking back, I saw that the one who had answered my question was Kuroneko. Hm… so it was like that… Naruko seemed a bit affected by the hustle and bustle around her.

"S-Shouldn't we hurry too?"

"Nah. Let's not rush too much today. I talked with Kuroneko-chi earlier too and that's what we agreed on. Certainly, standing in line waiting to buy doujinshi is one of the greatest pleasures of this event, but…"

Rias expertly navigated the crowded spaces and led us forwards. Following after the dependable leader, we walked along the path to the Northern Concourse: Tokyo Hall.

"If you're going to turn your first event into a life or death struggle, I think that would pretty tough on you. Doing that also eats up a lot of time… and I wanted you to be able to experience more of what this event is about, so I thought we wouldn't stand in line today and would just stroll around and take a look at what's going on…"

Life or death struggle huh…? Well, certainly, it seemed fitting to compare this situation to a battlefield. Or maybe just to hell… earlier, while we were waiting, I had read the event catalogue in preparation for the event, and there were many fine details written on warnings and rules, as well as a page spared for information about the first aid room… so it's no wonder I would be wondering about how exaggeratedly crazy this event was. But no warning could have prepared me for something like this. Looking around at the crazy crowd of people around me, I nodded, finally beginning to grasp the situation. But Rias… she seriously had thought a lot about our feelings, hadn't she?

"Hmph. Judging by what you're saying, you planned ahead and launched a funnel, didn't you…? If you did, make sure I get in on it too."

"Ahh, I'm really sorry. Unfortunately, I'm really just not planning to buy very much on the third day this time around… I wasted a lot of money at the Wonder Festival too … honestly, if I stuff any more figures or doujinshi into my room, my parent might start getting angry at me. Ahaha."

Rias shyly put one hand on the back of her head and looked down. I interjected in response to this exchange I didn't really understand.

"What's a funnel?"

"Umm, how should I explain it…? …ooh! Naruto-chi! Look that way!"

When I looked in the direction Rias was pointing, I saw a middle-aged man wearing a flight jacket and with his long hair tied behind his head, zealously giving instructions into a headset.

"This is Skull Leader, this is Skull Leader, requesting status report, over. - - - - A28 new publication secure, acknowledged. A87 new publication secure, acknowledged. A69 battle ongoing, acknowledged. Message to Skull 2 and Skull 3, proceed with Plan B, continue to cover wall circles, and be on alert for warnings from the enemy search party. Skull 5, head towards island center, and rendezvous with me. - - - - Do you copy, Pixie Platoon? Requesting status report on the corporate booth."

"Did the heat get to him or something? What the hell is wrong with that idiot?"

"No, no, nono! Naruto-chi! He's not talking to himself!"

Rias seemed alarmed, and quickly waved both her arms back and forth.

"He's managing his own funnel over there. He's communicating with his partners wirelessly, see? Umm… one way to put it is that it's an efficient way to obtain all the really popular doujinshi. And the names are based off of similar names used in Gundam to remotely control troops."

"A… ahh… so it's like that…"

As we were talking, we continued to walk, until finally a giant sign saying "East 4" appeared on our left. Glancing intermittently at the map in my hand, I spoke.

"Is this where we're going?"

"Down a level. We need to go down on the escalators."

Kuroneko murmured her response. After that, in no time an escalator appeared before us. Two staff members were standing next to it.

"Please leave a step between you and the person in front of you when getting on the escalator!"

That and other such warnings were being yelled by the staff. As for us, Kuroneko and Naruko rode the escalator together, while I got on with Rias, and we slowly descended onto the lower flower. While we were riding, we got a splendid bird's eye view of the scenery down on the bottom floor. The expansive passageway below us was completely buried under the huge amounts of people.

"You know… there was a scene like this in Resident Evil. When the zombies were rushing into the shopping mall."

Stop it, Naruko. Don't say "zombies." If you say it like that, they're going to start looking like real zombies to me. As I wearily took in Naruko's statement, this time it was Kuroneko that started making outrageous statements.

"Every time I come here, when I'm up here looking down at all these people crowding around, I wish I could kick them around with an AoE attack."

"Hahaha, for me, this scene reminds me of Dynasty Warriors."

Even you, Rias? And all their analogies seemed to be related to games… I wasn't very knowledgeable about games, so for me this scenery reminded me more of the zombies from a George A Romero movie.

In any case… at this point, I didn't exactly have the best of impressions of this Summer Comiket thing. I mean, I never had any interest in coming to this event in the first place, I'm exhausted, it's damn hot, all Naruko's been doing is complaining… there wasn't a single redeeming quality to be found.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ32** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Having arrived on the lower level, we entered into the hall from the entrance marked "East 4."

"Niiii-chan… I'm thiiirstyyy… it's hooooot… I feel groooss… ugh, I'm feel like I'm going to die…"

"I felt the same way you did, Naruko… but there's nothing I can do now."

For a while, Naruko had been hanging onto my shirt while we were walking, and had been ceaselessly complaining. Can she really make "good memories" this way? I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Arriving at the sales floor, I twisted my neck to and fro, taking stock of my surroundings. Of course, the terrible crowd was still here. The ceilings were incredibly high, and bare concrete was showing on the walls. It seemed like a factory or a warehouse, and its lack of decoration seemed unrefined. There were tables in large quantity lined up in a row, and each one was selling some kind of doujinshi or other goods. And there were quite a number of these rows of assembled tables.

"You probably already know from reading the catalogue, but these shops are each called circles. You can use the same word to describe colleges and things like that, but in the case of doujin, the word is usually used to refer to much smaller groups. It refers to the author or authors, and those people who help them."

Rias offered me that simple explanation. Ah, I see now. Last month, I had gone to a doujinshi shop, but Comiket felt different. Comiket was… well, how do I put it… this is probably a bad way to say it, but… it was much more barbaric.

"Hm. It's like a huge, blown up version of a high school cultural festival."

"Hahaha. Because everyone who comes here is a child at heart."

Was she trying to say something clever or something? In any case, Naruko was gasping for breath as she followed behind me, continuing to hold onto my shirt. She began to pull on my shirt more strongly, and mumbled.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm at my limit. Break… let's take a break soon. Somehow or other, quickly…"

She's annoying, isn't she? Even if she tells us to do that "somehow or other…" Watching my sister who had already completely lost interest in buying doujinshi and was completely exhausted, I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright… for now Let's take a break , can we duck outside for a bit through that door 2 over there, Rias-san? I'm pretty tired too."

"Ah I see… let's do that then."

Going out through the door, a gentle breeze from the cloudy skies wrapped itself around us. A long line snaked its way out from the hall, but the population density out here was not as high as it was inside. Being able to take a small break like this definitely hit the spot.

"Ahhh… it's so much cooler outside."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. My head is spinning."

Naruko and I wiped the sweat off our faces, our energy drained.

"How pathetic, you two… the weather wasn't like this at all yesterday or the day before yesterday, you know?"

Kuroneko, who had come to the event all three days, sent Naruko and me a scornful look.

Well, even if you put it like that, it's not like I can do anything about it. It was really sunny the day before yesterday, and it was raining yesterday… so today's weather was probably actually more agreeable. But even so, to beginners like us, this was definitely tough.

By the way… and this might be a stupid question… this event… was it actually supposed to be fun? Frankly, wasn't it just tiring? As I began to regret ever having come, Rias handed me a bottle of cold tea.

"Come on, everyone, if you don't keep hydrated you won't last very long. For now, let's rehydrate, shall we?"

Could it be that she actually froze plastic bottles to make these drinks…? Ahh, I'm grateful. Downing around half of the tea I was given, I let out a single breath. Rias, almost seeming like she could read my mind, spoke.

"Well, you two… what do you think? Any thoughts on Summer Comiket?"

"It's really boring, It's hot, gross, and I want to go home!" Naruko spoke sulkily.

It was a pretty inappropriate thing to say to the person who had gone through so much trouble to invite her… but unfortunately, I felt the same way. But, in spite of Naruko's abusive words, Rias did not seem hurt at all. Rather, she looked as if she was expecting a reaction like this.

"Fufufu… so it's like that, hm? Well, there's no helping that. Because at the start, you have to deal with all the troublesome parts of Comiket at once."

"Huh? What's with that attitude? It's like you were expecting me to react this way or something… annoying."

Seeming very irritated that Comiket turned out to be much more boring than she was expecting, Naruko once again began to tug on my shirt.

"Nii-chan, you're the host, aren't you? So entertain me."

"I did say I would, but…" Well, what exactly do you want me to do? Feeling lost, I put on a stiff smile and turned towards Rias. "Hey… Rias-san. Is there anything here that she might enjoy…?"

"Well…" Rias slowly shook her head, and then turned the edges of her lips upwards. "That depends on Naruru-chi."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm… well… how do I put it…"

Carefully choosing her words, Rias began to explain it to me.

"Well, in my opinion, Summer Comiket is a festival where the attendees have to be actively participating to enjoy themselves. So, for example, it's not like an amusement park, where they deliberately prepare things for the guests to enjoy. Taking this to the extreme, I could say that if you don't like manga or anime or games, even if you came here you would definitely not find a single thing that you would enjoy. In the same way, if you come to this event treating it like some leisurely excursion and think that you'll be able to find something entertaining here, then in the end you won't be able to have fun at all."

"In other words, nobody forced you to come."

Kuroneko summed up the situation in a short sentence.

So, if you're not already an otaku, or if you have a casual attitude about this event, you really shouldn't have come in the first place. That's what I got from their explanations. But…

"Hahaha… but well, in this case, such worry is unnecessary! It'll be alright! For me, this place is a mountain of treasure! Leave it to me to navigate your way through this thing with a bang!"

And as she said, she hit her chest with a _bang_.

"Well, Naruko's one thing, but I'm not an otaku."

"I'm not an otaku either."

Naruko, you shameless liar. Hearing her statement, Rias began to laugh uproariously.

"Hahaha. Well, if you can last the entire day without enjoying yourself a bit, then you two are certainly not otaku."

Oh, how interesting. I'll accept that challenge. Spurred on by Rias's words, my mood improved a bit. In retrospect, this might have been part of Rias's plan all along, but I'm not sure. Naruko also seemed to have decided on something, and suddenly stopped her complaints.

Continuing to pull on my shirt, Naruko spoke with an arrogant attitude.

"We've rested enough. Hey, stop talking so much and guide us."

"Yeah. Thanks, we'll leave it to you, Rias-san."

Geez… as the princess's humble servant, I had to communicate the princess's intentions to her navigator.

"Leave it to me!"

Holding her chin with her hand, Rias laughed heartily. Right after, Kuroneko snorted with a "hmph." And so… taking a single breath outside the convention center, we once again headed into the hall.

While skillfully finding her way through the crowd, Rias began to talk with Naruko.

"By the way, Naruru-chi, did you take a look at the doujinshi I sent you?"

"Eh? Well… of course I read them all… why do you ask?"

"Well… did you like any of the authors in particular?"

The minute she was asked, Naruko let loose the joyful expression that had been waiting just below the surface… and then barely managed to push it back down, making her expression stiff again.

"W-Well… none in particular… b-but, if I had to pick any… there's Yamanashi Ganma-san's Mado-chan book, and QQQ-san's Homuhomu book… and then, oh right! That art collection… that one by Sakura G Sakura-san, the one that made Madoka into a manga! Ehehe! That one was reaaaally cute~~~!"

She really gets pretty excited when she talks about stuff she likes, doesn't she? What the hell is up with that "ehehe"? When you do that, it's really pretty sickening. Geez, I seriously can't see how you're the same person as that one who up to now had been groaning nonstop about how super boring everything was. As these pleasant thoughts made the edges of my lips turn upwards, Rias said something that got Naruko even more excited.

"To be honest, all the doujinshi I sent you that day were made by people I know."

"Huh!? R-Really?!"

"Yes, really. I was going to go around to say hello to them right now… does Naruru- chi want to come along?"

"I-I… I-I-I…."

Naruko repeated that sound intermittently quite a few times, and then painfully spit out her next words.

"I-I guess I'll keep you company…! If you say so!"

Her breathing labored and her posture stiff, Naruko looked like she was going to go meet an Idol or something.

"Oh no…! But! What should I do?! Ehhh~~~?! I'm so nervous…!"

"Hahaha, you seem to be pleased by this surprise I planned for you. Kuroneko-chi, Naruto-chi, how about you two? If you want, you are more than welcome to-"

"I'll pass."

Speaking in a tone of voice that ruined the happy mood instantly, Kuroneko turned her back towards us.

"Unfortunately, I have a sublime mission to go collect the decent looking Blazblue doujin from the center island circles that do not consign their books to bookstores."

"I'm fine too. It would be strange for me to go meet with the authors of books I don't know… I'll just stroll around here and look around. You two just go by yourselves."

"Huh!? W-wait just a second, what irresponsible things are you saying?!"

"Rias is going to be your guide, so it's not like you need me to follow you around, right?"

Why is she angry?

"Or rather, do you have a reason why you need me to follow you?"

"N-No, but…! That's not the issue…! Are you an idiot!?"

"Hey, hey," went Rias, trying to calm down Naruko, who had suddenly started looking quite menacing for some reason. With that, Naruko obediently quieted, but began to rapidly click her tongue in what appeared to be annoyance.

What the hell… why is she acting that way…? Is there really something that disagreeable about this situation…?

Sparks flew as Naruko and I stared at each other. Whether or not she was trying to diffuse this dangerous situation, Rias raised her voice.

"Well! For now, let's split up! Umm… when we're all done doing what we need to do, let's meet back here, wherever Naruto-chi is strolling around! If you can't find him, then at eleven thirty, let's meet in front of that bathroom over there."

That's a pretty ridiculous meeting place… well, certainly, the bathroom was very easy to find.

"So with that settled… let's go!"

Well, and that was that. For a little while after that, just like I had said before, I stayed around that area and casually strolled around while watching the buying and selling of doujinshi around me.

As I thought, the closest analogy I could make for Comiket was a culture festival. Occasionally, I would pass someone dressed in a strange costume and my eyes would widen, and then I might find a doujinshi from a manga I knew, and with a "ohh, so they have stuff like this too…" would casually pick it up and flip through it. Even long after the event ended, I remained surprised that such a majority of these books featured girls.

Wiping the sweat off my face with a towel, I continued to walk around.

Hm. Occasionally I would find a really terrible book, but… I guess this was pretty fun.

As I browsed like that, one of the shop sellers called out to me.

"Hey, that cool onii-san over there!"

"Huh… me?"

"Definitely, definitely take a look at our new publication!"

Smiling, she held out a book to me… it was a voice that I could have sworn I heard before. You could definitely say that this girl in a maid outfit was cute, so while I was being swept away by her, I opened the doujinshi she probably drew without even taking a look at the title or the front cover.

"…!"

It was an Hentai book in which a maid was doing ero things.

Nervous sweat erupted on my face. I wonder if I've ever been so lost for reaction before in my fifteen years of life. I mean, this book… the author of this book, who's also a maid too, right? She's wearing the same outfit as the character in the book. And what's more, she even looks like the character is standing right next to me while I look at pictures of this maid with her breasts exposed and her legs spread.

"How is it?"

That's besides the point. Rather, I should be thinking about what I should do. And also, she really looks like that maid at the maid café last month who brought me the "Little sister's handmade curry, zaraki flavor" or whatever. Although, she looked slightly younger than that other maid, so it might just be an accidental resemblance… If she really was the same person, you could call it an unexpected meeting, or rather, an unwanted second encounter.

"Do you not like it~?"

"No… it's not… well… the drawings are pretty good…"

"Thank you~. Ehehe… ah, I was pretty happy with how that position turned out~."

"…a-ahh…" … I felt sick.

Of all things, why did I have to be here having this conversation with this cute maid? This is unbelievable… I feel so dirty… damn it all. Right now, in my head, I was trying with all my might to keep myself from saying that. I wanted to quickly run away from that place, but the pervy maid girl in front of me was smiling at me with upturned eyes, and staring at me as if she was expecting something, so I was rooted to the spot.

W-What? What do you want? Exactly what are you expecting from me? I know, I know. "Please buy this for 500 yen" is what you want to say, right? I know. I know all too well. But, I mean… right now I was seeeeriously close to blowing a fuse. Could it be that she wanted more of my impressions…? I couldn't help but thinking that. Ugh… I was in agony, and I creased my brow.

"?"

The shy maid leaned her neck to the side. Quit it with that cute expression, dammit.

Ah, crap… I can't come up with anything else to tell her. Tch, well, I might as well ask the thing I've been meaning to ask. Getting desperate, I steeled myself and summoned up the courage to make my comment.

"Umm… This maid in this manga, could it be that you were the model for her?"

"What the hell are you asking her!?"

 _Bang!_

A staggering interjection came from behind me. A slap landed squarely on my back head.

"Aww…!? Naruko, you… when did you get here!? And why the hell did you slap my head! That hurt dammit!"

"I-It was you who was sexually harassing that shopkeeper over there! I can't believe you! Even here, how could you be such a pervert!?"

"You've got it all wrong!"

She's the one who first started sexually harassing me! Right!? Don't you think so!? Completely flustered, I turned back towards the maid.

"Stop sketching us!"

"Eh? A, ahaha… it's just… suddenly… I thought this would make a great drawing… hehe."

Hugging her sketchbook to her chest, the maid looked quite embarrassed. What the hell… so this is what doujinshi creators are like…? I sent a puzzled expression her way, and the doujinshi author happily clapper her hands together.

"Ah, yes! For my next publication… let's make an twin S&M themed book~!"

I vowed to myself that I would never come near this damm circle ever again!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **33** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was five minutes later. Having left the doujinshi marketplace area and feeling pretty peeved, I walked while carrying the maid's ero book under my arm. Soon after that event, we had met up with Kuroneko and Rias and once again were a group of four. And… in the end, I was forced to buy a doujinshi… but why the hell did my first doujinshi have to be a maid ero book? Or rather, I should be asking, why the hell were there so many ero books being sold in the doujinshi marketplace? I mean, of course there were non-ero things being sold as well, but clearly the ratio of ero books to non-ero books was pretty large.

Well, in the first place, if I had to say it… it's a fan event, so why exactly did they have to draw all their favorite characters naked and do ero things? It didn't feel like they loved the characters… instead it felt rather dirty. Was it because that kind of stuff sells? Was that really the reason?

Geez, ero stuff is everywhere, isn't it? And of course, in this world, guys who didn't think so and who weren't into this stuff didn't exist. This commonality was a shared system of values whose power exceeded that of even the Christian church. Even now, even though I had been pushed to buy an ero book, I didn't really feel that bad about it! As these thoughts were running through my head, I spoke up to Rias.

"Hey… having this book out in the open like this while walking… I don't think my heart can handle this for much longer…"

"Hm. Why don't we go over there and buy a paper bag?"

I see. That was a good idea. I turned in the direction Rias was pointing.

"Rias-san… can I ask you one thing?"

"Ah, what is it?"

As Rias leaned her head to one side, I calmly muttered my question.

"Do you seriously expect me to walk around with a paper bag that has a huge picture of a half-naked girl printed on it?"

"I thought you meant that you didn't want the people around us to think that you were into maid moe."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Don't they sell normal paper bags somewhere? Something I can bring with me on the train."

"On the train, hmm… well, how about that one over there?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want a perverted drawing!? Do you really think I have the guts to bring something with a pervy drawing on it with me on the train!? Seriously, I'll be arrested!"

I saw big official Comiket paper bags being sold over in a corner, 300 yen each, and I bought one. On this one too there were many summer-like color illustrations, but at least I could go on a train with this one without feeling self-conscious. Returning to where the rest of my party was waiting, I walked in while Rias was talking with Kuroneko.

"By the way, Kuroneko-chi, you didn't participate in a circle this time around, did you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be standing here right now, would I?"

It was an impatient, brusque tone of voice, as if she was trying to ask "Why are you asking me that _now_?" Hm. From the flow of the conversation, it seems that Kuroneko was also involved in that kind of thing. And then, misunderstanding some part of the conversation, Naruko interjected happily.

"Whaaat? You wanted to hang out with me that badly?"

"Don't say such disgusting things, please… hmph, it was simply because I applied but they didn't accept my application."

"Hmph. Well, why didn't you just give your doujin to another circle to sell? Ah, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you don't have any friends! How rude of me to ask that!"

Even I could understand that Naruko said that on purpose. Don't clap your hands so happily like that. Are you a toy monkey or something?

"Tch…"

Kuroneko bit her lip while remaining expressionless. As if Naruko had hit the bulls- eye, she unhappily turned the other way.

"N-Not really…? I don't exactly have that much money to spend either, so… if my own circle can't put out anything, then I didn't want to try entrusting a new publication to another circle."

"Huh. What kind of stupid excuse is that, you id-mpph!"

Clapping my hands over Naruko's mouth which was just about to spit out more poison, I tried to change the subject.

"Hey, so as I thought, it costs a lot to publish a doujinshi, doesn't it?"

"It depends on how you make it too. If all you're doing is copying a manuscript and stapling it together, which is what's called a 'copy-book,' then all you really have to pay for are the paper and the copies… that's fine if all you want to do is print something."

Kuroneko faced towards the circle booth right next to her, and pointed towards the doujinshi on the table.

"But if you want to make a genuine 'offset book' like that, in the end you'll end up spending a lot more."

"Offset?"

"It's a way of printing the books."

"Oh…? Around how much would it cost?"

Perhaps she was trying to tactfully prevent Naruko from interrupting our conversation, but with a casual "Naruru-chi, Naruru-chi, look at that Madoka book over there-," Rias led Naruko to a nearby booth. Kuroneko seemed to be choosing her words carefully, and slowly opened her mouth.

"Depending on the method of printing, the ratio of color pages to uncolored pages, and additional options, it can really vary… for me personally, it's relatively expensive, and for fifty copies I would have to spend around thirty thousand yen."

"Damm… that… is definitely pretty expensive…"

For me, thirty thousand yen was an amount I could at least imagine, so my response was quite genuine. But if I calculated it, at a rate of five hundred yen per book, even if she sold everything, she would still lose five thousand yen, wouldn't she? Furthermore, if she really were to put out a real book, there would be various other expenses as well. Of course, there were the travel and food expenses… she would also have to buy the tools she needed to draw the original copy. But Kuroneko didn't seem to be as nonchalant about money as Naruko was.

"Yes it is. So in many ways, it is very difficult to make doujinshi as a junior high school student like me. In my case, I also spend quite a bit of money for other hobbies as well…"

"Yeah… and there's not much you can do about not having enough money…"

It's not like anyone could just go be a model and earn money like Naruko.

"I help around the house… and I also secretly get part-time jobs. It's enough for me if I can put out one or two books every half year."

"You'd go that far just for this? Just to put out this kind of 'offset book'?"

Looking at me with a stare that said "well, it's not like I expect you to understand," Kuroneko nodded deeply.

"Doujinshi authors each have their own motivations for making doujinshi. It could be for networking purposes, or simply because they want other people to see their work… or rather, it could be some mix of reasons like that. For me, I just really want to create a book by myself. So, I pick the higher price options and put out an offset book. Even if they don't sell well. So even though for me this is about self-satisfaction, there's no meaning to making anything if you don't approve of what you're doing, right?"

"Yeah."

I thought she was a pretty introverted, reticent person, but like Naruko, whenever she started talking about her own interests she became quite talkative. I had recently come to understand that the minute you flipped the right switch in otaku, they would start talking. I mean, everyone likes talking about their own hobbies after all. I continued my questioning.

"So, do you get any feedback? After you make your books and sell them. Do people tell you what they think about them?"

"Occasionally. After I distribute the books… at the following event, people who come to buy my books sometimes give me their opinions. Well… yeah, there's also the internet…"

"Internet?"

"Yeah. There are a few blogs that have posted their impressions about my books. I've also sometimes gone on search sites after events… and looked up how well- received my books are."

How unexpected. She didn't seem like the type to care about what other people thought about her books. I was surprised, and Kuroneko continued to talk expressionlessly.

"But, it's really awkward when I search for my book's titles on SNS and I find some article flaming it. Because, from that article, people track down and come to my site. Hmph, I wonder what they would think if they knew that author herself was reading their insults."

As if I would know! I didn't even say anything, so why was she turning the topic onto something so disagreeable!? Damnit… she's just as difficult to deal with as Naruko, but in a different way…

"But, I mean! When you see that people like your work, you're happy, right?"

"…I guess."

And then, Kuroneko, ever so slightly, ever so faintly, turned the corner of her lips upwards. It wasn't exactly what I would call a smile… but I thought it was certainly an expression filled with no small amount of emotion.

"Being happy when something you make is praised… that's a motivation shared by all creators, I think…"

"I… see…"

"Wait… are you making fun of me? I'll curse you."

"No, I really think it's quite a meaningful thing."

It really wasn't a bad thing… I had thought exactly the same thing last month.

"Hmph."

As if thinking about how exactly to interpret my words, Kuroneko suddenly turned the other way.

"If you think that, then maybe I'll show you a few of my books later."

"Sure. But if you could, show me a few that aren't ecchi please."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. The Shattered Bond

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perhaps as a result of Rias's guidance, Naruko bought a huge pile of doujinshi. She seemed like she was in a good mood as she held her paper bag.

"…Naruko. Don't you think you bought a bit too much? That's more than ten books you bought…"

And all of them were ero ones. We're probably way past this point already, but people under 18 really shouldn't be buying these things.

"Not really. I got a lot of them as we were going around and saying hello to people, and a lot of the people we met recommended books to me, so I couldn't just not buy them."

Scrambling to and fro, Naruko seemed just like a happy child at a festival.

Heh… well, that's a relief, even though I initially had my doubts… it seemed like this would really become a fond summer memory for her. I really have to thank Rias for this. And then… after more or less covering the entire doujinshi sales floor, we temporarily exited the building, returning back to the entrance plaza, and then headed towards the Western hall. While we walked beside the outdoor exhibition area, Rias, as usual, began to explain things to me.

"This year, the cosplay area was split into two parts, and one of those parts is the outdoor exhibition area over there."

"Hm?"

I watched with a forced smile as Naruko and Kuroneko both sped up, and gave a half-hearted response. I mean, cosplay was, in short, people dressing up in costumes, and having fun becoming anime or game characters, right? Honestly, from what I could see looking at it from the side, it didn't seem like something I would be all too interested in.

Having finally arrived at the exhibition area, I looked forwards with cold eyes… but…

"Wha-!?"

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Naruto-chi? I thought you didn't have any interest in cosplay."

Rias sent me a big smile as I stood there speechless.

She probably assumed that I had gotten sight of some cosplay that had attracted my interest… but that wasn't it. What I had found was much, much more outrageous.

"…t-that… that's…"

I was nervously pointing at a certain white clad alien who was standing near the entrance of the plaza.

Wait wait wait wait… seriously? Seriously seriously? There was stuff like this too?

"Isn't that Frieza!? Frieza is getting his picture taken!"

"Yeah, that does appear to be Frieza. Hmm… that's quite a good costume…"

"H-How can you be so calm about it? It's Frieza!"

"…you know it's a cosplay, right?"

"Idiot! Of course I know that!"

Crap… I'm getting way too excited about this! But it's Freaza! Freaza is right there, in the real world! And in his last form no less! The coolest, most terrifying form! There are no guys in existence that could look at this and not be moved!

Whoaaaaaaa! Amaaaaaaaaaazing!

Filled with an excessive amount of happy surprise, I rushed over to Frieza.

Imitating the others in the crowd, I set up my cell phone camera.

 _Click. Click click._

"Thanks a lot!"

Bowing my head multiple times towards Frieza, I returned back to where Rias was standing.

"Hahaha! Look! He was doing the Kamehameha pose!"

"Umm… Naruto-chi? You realize that right now, you look exactly like a natural-born otaku, right…?"

"Ah! …"

Showing off my cell phone photo to Rias, I finally came to my senses, and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me.

…well… how do I put it… I guess it isn't impossible to understand how people feel when they get really entranced by cosplay. It actually was something even ordinary people could understand… it wasn't really that strange of a feeling… and Dragonball is a special case, so this doesn't make me an otaku. Understand?

While staring at my cell phone, I desperately made excuses for myself.

…dammit… it just wasn't fair to throw Frieza at me like that…

"A-Anyways, where did the other two go?"

When I forcibly changed the subject, Rias quickly pointed with her finger. Looking where she was pointing, I saw Kuroneko expertly handling a serious-looking camera, taking pictures. The subject of her photos was a character donning a black kimono and a skull mask.

 _Btshh! Btshh! Swish!_

Every few seconds the rather impressive cosplayer chose a different super cool pose.

"…hm? Where exactly did my little sister run off to?"

I continued to look around. Beneath the cloudy skies, the outside exhibition area had been transformed into a strange place dominated by manga and video game characters. To my left and to my right, I saw many very strange costumed people (or should I say, inhuman existences) standing about. There were also many people who, like Kuroneko, had prepared serious-looking cameras and were taking photos of the cosplayers who had donned their finest costumes. As I stared at this scene around me, soon I was able to catch sight of the restless Naruko who was wandering around the plaza.

Perhaps it was because of the trendy clothes she was wearing, but she looked like she could have been window shopping in Shibuya. Of course, my little sister was looking at cosplayers, not clothing. Naruko focused her gaze on the many many cosplayers standing around her, sincerely revealing her excitement with a "whoaaa" here and a "waaaah" there. It was an appearance that was so starkly different from her usual hateful attitude. It was cute, and stirred my brotherly instincts to life.

As I watched her, I slowly broke out into a grin. That's great, Naruko. I mumbled my sincere feelings. Rias half-ran to Naruko, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Naruru-chi. How do you like it, seeing all this genuine cosplay?"

"Well, isn't that obvi-"

Looking back with a full smile, Naruko forcibly stiffened her expression the minute she saw Rias's smile.

"…w-well, it's o-okay…"

"I'm glad, then. Seeing you have fun is my first priority."

Shying away from Rias's knowing smile, Naruko's lips thinned and she restlessly looked around. She really wanted to show how excited she was, but she was too embarrassed. That was the complicated mental state that was being revealed by her facial expression. Honestly, my little sister wasn't a very open person.

As I tried to hold in my laughter, Naruko blushed and glared in my direction.

"Hey, what the hell are you laughing at!?"

"I'm not laughing… eheh."

As I stifled my laugh, I decided to casually change the subject. As I gazed at the costumed people walking around me…

"Anyways, cosplay seems pretty rough, doesn't it…? Today it's cloudy, so it's probably not too bad, but wearing costumes like this in summertime must be tough."

"…hm, they're alright. They probably have cooling systems set up in their costumes."

At some point, Kuroneko had found her way back to us, and responded to my question in a shocked tone.

Now that I think about it, she was also a cosplayer too, right? Indeed, that's probably why she's so knowledgeable about these things.

"People know when they can expect the weather to be really sunny, so people can at least prepare beforehand. This doesn't apply to just the cosplayers, but the photographers as well. Just look… everything moves so efficiently, right? It's so the cosplayers don't get worn down too quickly."

"Hm… I guess this is more complex than I thought. And judging by the way you haven't been sweating at all and seem pretty comfortable, you also prepared some heat countermeasures, didn't you?"

She had been wearing that really hot-looking gothic lolita costume all day.

"…yes. There's an extremely thin layer of spiritual energy surrounding me that protects my body from the sun's rays and heat."

"…um, what? Come again?"

"You don't understand, right? Well, please give up. There's no point in asking. Unfortunately, those who do not possess the 'eye' peculiar to we who belong to the night cannot hope to 'see' this thin layer of energy."

Kuroneko gazed off into the distance. Seriously, I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"…here she goes again with the same old chuunibyo nonsense…"

As I stood in bewilderment at Kuroneko's statement, Naruko came over with her eyes thinned in annoyance and joined in on the conversation.

"We already know all too well how much you like Rachel Alucard. So can you please spare us and not mix in anime lines when you talk to people in real life? It's really pathetic and also pretty creepy in a lot of ways."

"Stop grumbling. The likes of a mere human like you…"

I see. I couldn't make head nor tails of what she was saying, so it would make sense to think that she was imitating an anime character. Satisfied with that explanation, I watched as Naruko looked up and down at the gothic lolita's flashy outfit.

"Now that I think about it, today's outfit is also of that Rachel character, right?"

"…where exactly are you looking? That's completely wrong. I'm not wearing a costume. These are my normal clothes."

T… those are her… normal clothes…? Sorry… I can't tell the difference at all. Naruko lightly clicked her tongue.

"If those are your normal clothes, you should wear something cooler."

"That's up to me, isn't it?"

"I feel hot just by looking at you. Come on, just take off your outer wear."

The minute she said that, Naruko began to forcibly strip off Kuroneko's clothing.

"W-Wait a second… y-you…"

Kuroneko struggled, but Naruko was surprisingly skilled, and in the blink of an eye Kuroneko was left in a no-sleeve cut and sewn shirt. She was also wearing a flared miniskirt, and long socks. Her outfit was exceedingly prim and tidy.

I looked at the now lightly dressed Kuroneko, and let out a sigh of admiration. Both at Kuroneko's very summer-like outfit, and Naruko's little performance. Briskly putting Kuroneko's clothes into order, Naruko seemed just like a professional makeup artist working on the set of a film. Perhaps this air came from the fact that during her modeling work, Naruko was always close to real makeup artists.

"Alright, much better."

Naruko seemed proud of her work, puffing out her chest. Holding the clothes she had stripped off in one hand, Naruko spoke with a strangely mature air.

"Everyone has their own tastes in clothing, but please pay attention at least to TPO. You wear summer clothes during summer. If you don't do that, even your health will suffer. Understand? Hm?"

" But as I said, I'm fine with this heat…"

"Yeah yeah, I got it I got it. But just stay like that for a little while today. Alright?"

How self-important. Even though, technically, she's the older one. It's just that, Naruko's words and actions were… well, maybe it's better left unsaid. She seriously isn't a very open person, is she?

"Wow. If you take off all the frills, you really look pretty cute."

"…please don't give me the type of compliment where there's a hidden 'but I still look better' implied."

Kuroneko quickly turned her back towards us. Like that, she began to walk in the other direction. I guess Naruko wasn't the only one who wasn't open with her feelings.

"What are you doing? There's nothing left to do here, is there? Hurry up and let's go."

"Idiot. Why do you look so embarrassed?"

Naruko made this statement grinningly while facing Kuroneko's back, and then thrust the clothes and paper bag she had in her hands towards me.

"Nii-chan, here. Hold this."

"Hold it yourself!"

"Do you really want me to bring up that incident with four-eyes?"

"D-Don't be absurd."

Behaving like her efficient, obedient butler, I took the clothing and luggage from Naruko.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ34** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Slipping away from the outdoor exhibition area, we arrived back at the Eastern hall, and went into the building.

"The East 3 and East 4 halls are where the corporate booths are located. Corporate booths are… well, the simplest way to put it is that it is an exhibit space used primarily by gaming companies and publishers, and other companies that deal with subculture."

"Ahh."

I gave a standard response to Rias's explanation. But seriously, she's been acting just like a tour guide for some time now.

"There are also a lot of new announcements by companies made at this event… so there are also previews which debut here."

"Hmph."

Looking bored, Naruko began to respond.

"New information, you say. Even if you don't come all the way over here to this event though, you have news sites like MOON PHASE that will post these things. So shouldn't you just check for news online?"

Kuroneko snorted, seeming annoyed.

"Hmph, the things you read on the internet are so full of rumors and speculation. Of course, you can still have fun with the falsified information. But, I think there is definite meaning and value in showing up at an event to be able to see and listen to their announcements with your own eyes and ears."

"What the hell. What's with that tedious little speech? Are you trying to sound cool or something?"

"…considering you're such an imbecile, you probably can't figure it out. These news site worshippers… they should all go drown in the sea of the Internet… earlier too, you were talking about how you read an article on some site about some 'HG training broom' or something and you bought it impulsively even though you had no way of using that. Are you an idiot?"

"I-I can put that in the entranceway, and my mom can use it to clean the garden! Besides, if someone tries to burglarize our house, and someone unsheathes a sword from the broom, he might get freaked out and run away!"

Naruko and Kuroneko again began to argue. Seriously, there was never a quiet moment with these two.

As the completely useless argument began to wind down, I asked Rias a question.

"Corporate exhibits, you said… what are they exactly? There's no reason that companies themselves should be making and selling doujinshi, right?"

"Of course not."

My sister interjected with a curt response, but…

"Actually, that kind of thing does happen."

Rias contradicted Naruko's statement. With an "Eh?" of bewilderment, Naruko turned around as our Comiket guide, Rias, began her explanation.

"For example, if you're a game company, you might make a fanbook or an illustration collection for your game, or distribute a novel based on your game. We could call these things 'official doujinshi.'"

"Oh? And what other types of things do they do at these booths?"

"They sell character goods, or stream new game PVs, or display a huge robot model… there are a lot of things they do. At publisher booths, sometimes you can even bring them your own work for them to take a look at… of course this time, there's also that strange 'Manga and Doujinshi of the World' exhibit."

"Submitting your own work, huh…? They even do things like that? Hmm…"

As I stood there wide-mouthed in surprise, Naruko nodded next to me.

Well, of course, considering this doujinshi sales convention was a place where people very knowledgeable about manga gathered, it makes sense that there would also be scouts here. As these thoughts ran through my head, I heard Kuroneko absent-mindedly mumble.

"When such a colorless guy talks like that, it's almost as if I'm watching some Comiket informational video."

"Hey, that's a good way of putting it."

Naruko widened her eyes in admiration. Oh, shut up, damnit.

"I was just stating the truth. Stop it already with the boring question-and-answer session. You're here already, so just figure these things out as we go."

"Definitely. Can't you stop walking so slowly? I want to go to the Alice+ booth."

Hey you two, why is it that even though normally, all you do is argue with each other, whenever you start badmouthing me you fall into harmony with each other? And honestly, aren't I walking this slowly because I'm holding all your things? And why do you look so happy when you're bashing me like this?

…dammit. Rias had also frequently said that these two are pretty compatible with each other… unexpectedly, that may really have been true. But if you ask me, all I can say is that this marked the birth of a terrible duo.

As all this was going on, we arrived at the corporate booths.

It was a completely different atmosphere than that of the doujinshi sales floor. The space was also quite enormous, but it didn't feel as unrefined or disorganized, and you could say it was even a bit prim and proper. Here and there I saw a number of female cosplayers, flashing their graceful smiles. When I saw that they were all beautiful women, I knew that they were probably professionals.

Something else that caught my eye were the paper bags that people were carrying with them, on which were printed large illustrations of pretty girls.

"Those paper bags are based on a popular work that was turned into an anime."

Perhaps noticing where I was looking, Rias gave me a well-timed explanation. Afterwards, we found ourselves heading towards the Alice+ booth, which Naruko had been anxiously wanting to go to for a while.

Alice+ was the same company that made the eroge I had been playing recently, "Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse." Naturally, at their booth they would be holding Siscali related events and selling Siscali related goods. So of course, Naruko wanted to go to their booth. And because she had forced me to play the game to completion, I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit interested in taking a look at the booth.

"Ah, look, it's over there! Let's go, hurry! I want to get the limited edition summer Comiket disk!"

Excited, Naruko began to move quickly towards the booth. With a bitter smile, I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards Rias.

"Limited edition disk?"

"It's a data disk you can't get anywhere except at this event. If you install it, you get extra costumes, things you can dress your Siscali characters with. Well, it's not like it raises your character's defense stat or anything… you could call it a souvenir, or a collector's item… something like that."

"Hm. So that's why she's running over so quickly to buy it."

I was satisfied with her explanation, but for some reason Rias stuck out her lower lip and her expression clouded over.

"Yeah. But… probably…"

"Hm?"

I tried to ask for Rias to explain, but it turned out there wasn't a need to.

"What!? Sold out!?"

Because I could hear Naruko's loud exclamation after she had gone to buy the disk. It wouldn't be a good idea to just leave my super short-tempered sister over there, so we quickly hurried over to the Alice+ booth. Naruko let out an astonished sigh.

"…it's a popular product that comes from a popular company, so it's not surprising that they're sold out by this time…"

"Wait a second… but it's only a bit after noon."

"It sold out that quickly…? Wow."

Suddenly, I began to understand the feelings of the people rushing into the building at opening hours.

"Mmm. If you want to buy something like that, right after coming in you have to head straight for the booth and stand in line…"

Rias, who had planned out schedule to be much more leisurely than that, looked slightly depressed over this, so I told her "Don't worry about it." She had already been such a great help, there was no reason to place blame on her for something like this.

With a gloomy air, Naruko had her shoulders dropped. Facing her from behind, I slowly approached. While she was probably glaring at the surrounding staff, I placed my palm on top of her head.

"That's too bad. Oh well, there's nothing we could have done about it."

"Shut up. Don't touch me. Everything's your fault."

She quickly brushed my hand away.

"Hey, why the hell is this _my_ fault?!"

…even though you looked so happy up until a few seconds ago, you really can fall into a bad mood in an instant, can't you? Geez, there really isn't anything we could have done about this.

As I scratched my head, a staff member timidly spoke up.

"Umm… the limited edition disk… the portion for sale is gone, but you can still get one as a prize from one of our events… so if you would like, please try participating in one of those."

"E-Event?!"

When Naruko asked with an immense amount of expectation, the staff member shrunk back a little, but still began to explain.

"It's the debut of the arcade version of 'Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse,' which will be available to the public this fall. We will gift a copy of the limited edition disk to the first person who can perform the feat of defeating one of the staff at the game."

The staff member pointed to the side.

"To participate, please stand in line here! But be warned that the staff members participating are masters at the arcade version of the game. Winning will not be that easy!"

There was only one winner… the fact that they had only prepared one prize made it pretty clear that they weren't bluffing when they said it wouldn't be that easy to win. But without even listening to Naruko's response, I already knew what she was going to say.

"Hmm, interesting. Let's give it a go then."

Yeah, that's what I thought… ah, she's so competitive.

Well, she can do what she wants. At any rate, it's not like she would listen to me if I tried to stop her.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ35** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Going around to the side of the Alice+ shop, we saw a small stage constructed for the purposes of the event. There was a set of arcade machines, and one computer unit that people could get experience with, along with a few large display screens that showed the gameplay. Naruko and Rias stood in line, while Kuroneko and I stood off to the side with the spectators. I tried sending a light question Kuroneko's way.

"You're not participating?"

"…"

Kuroneko completely ignored my words.

She stood there, stock still, while looking up at the screen expressionlessly.

…what an unsociable person. Being alone with her is so awkward…

Not being able to do anything else, I imitated my neighbor and looked up at the screen. Until Naruko's turn came up, I watched the other participants' battles with the staff members. And… as I watched, I gradually came to understand the differences between the arcade and PC versions of the game.

In the arcade version of Siscali, unlike the PC version, you did not create a custom character and use her to fight. Like a normal fighting game, you had to select your character from a number of premade characters. And then, you can further choose your character's weapons, special moves, and costumes.

In short, they got rid of the training part of the game, and just simply left the fighting part. I really wished they had added a mode like that in the PC version too… But that's probably an unreasonable demand.

As I tried to listen closely to the noisy chatter around me, I heard the following conversation.

"Geez, in three days, that guy's won fifty straight times… the staff seriously isn't going easy on the players… the line of challengers is also thinning out."

"By the way, that staff member is a high ranking player for the PC version, isn't he? Going in blind against a player like that, who's using a new character… how can you win? And without even having gotten used to the new strategies…"

No, the character the staff was using… that wasn't a new character. It was one of the mid-bosses from the PC version, wasn't it? The costume was a bit different, but I definitely recognized that character's special moves.

"…"

How the hell did it get to be that I could correct people who were talking about eroge?

Not good. This was seriously bad… and just because the arcade version wasn't 18+, that didn't make me feel any better.

I began to sweat profusely, and it wasn't from any kind of excitement.

Kuroneko, in normal Kuroneko fashion, continued to stare at the screen without moving an inch.

The staff member continued to rack up consecutive victories… and then, it was number 77's turn. Naruko's number had come up.

The character Naruko selected was a lightning user that had also been available in the PC version. The character was adept at both long-range and close-range attacks, and was very easy to use. It was a character that beginners often used, according to the wiki.

At the costume select screen, she chose the fairy outfit (it was an outfit that stressed speed, it seemed), and Naruko arrived at the battle style selection screen.

A large number of weapons and special abilities groupings were shown, and the players had to choose one at their discretion. For example, in terms of special skills… You can completely deplete your energy gauge and bombard the enemy with the "Super Railgun" attack. You could also shake the joystick and charge your energy, and depending on the charge time you can perform close-range attacks that multiply your power like "God's Rumbling Fist."

Having finished selecting her character, Naruko swung one arm around and her entire body seemed filled to the brim with fighting spirit. It was pretty clear that she fully intended to win. Even she should understand that her opponent was the formidable enemy (although the character looked like a childish brat) who had defeated 76 challengers in a row. Her attitude was seriously something else. If you try, you should try to win. That was my little sister's stance.

When it came to competition, playing to win was an extremely fundamental element of mental preparation, but when you try to put this rule into action, you would find that there is nothing more difficult in the world. Pros and beginners were separated not only by skill level, but also by this level of determination, were they not? Lately, as I watched the way Naruko presented herself, these things came to mind.

"Ah!?"

She was beaten in a second.

Hey. Even though I had led you in with such a glowing introduction as if you were going to pull out a come-from-behind victory… there wasn't even enough time to give commentary on the battle. The time it took for her to select her character was much longer than the actual battle.

"…tch. What the hell is with this bullshit game? It's not like you can expect me to win at this. That was screwed up."

Sulking, my sister's excuse seemed like something a delinquent who had just gotten beaten down at an arcade would say. Sadly hanging her head and walking slowly, my sister's form truly inspired sympathy.

"I mean… you're not that great at Siscali in the first place. There was no way you were going to beat someone like that."

"Saying things like that is what makes you so boring. That's something only a loser would say."

"What's with that arrogant attitude, even though you had just lost!?"

"Shut up!"

I understood what she was trying to say, but she was clearly just lashing out in anger. And come on, the one who's making excuses is the loser, right!? As I put up with my sister's abuse, Rias also lost and came back. Bopping herself on the back of her head with one hand, she timidly looked downwards.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry. I made it pretty far, but…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. There's no helping it. You can't win against that."

If Rias couldn't win, and Rias was much much better at the game than Naruko was, then there really was no helping it. There was nothing we could do but give up on getting Naruko the limited edition disk she wanted.

"Hey Naruko. Don't worry, cheer up. You can go buy any of the other goods that you like."

I tried to speak as kindly as possible. Naruko grumbled about being treated like a child, but it seemed she was satisfied with my statement.

"Hmph. I couldn't win, huh…? Haah… Nii-chan, go buy that then. The life-size Siscali cutout over there, the one of sorceress Reika."

Naruko was pointing at a life-size cutout of sorceress Reika, a little sister that appeared as a mid-boss in the game but was a useable character in the arcade version of the game. She had blonde hair, was clothed in black, and looked like a magic-user, sprouting a devil's tail. Underneath her mantle, she was wearing nothing at all. From her mantle, several tentacles sprouted to make an attack, so she was often called the "tentacle sister."

"…I don't think that's for sale, Naruko."

And even if they were selling that, there was no mistaking that I would be the one holding it. And with that pose with her mantle fluttering… can I really walk around with that? Does she want to kill me or something? For argument's sake, if I had to carry that around, then it would be fine if we stayed in this area. After all, everyone around here is carrying ero goods. But it would be impossible to do the same in my hometown. I would absolutely be against doing that. If I met someone I knew in the middle of going home like that, what would I say? For example, if I met Karin…

"… Siscali booth? What's that, Naruto?"

The day she asked me something like that, I seriously might dive in front of a speeding train.

"By the way, Naruto-chi, where did Kuroneko-chi go off to?"

"Hm? She should be right next to… ah, she's not here."

At some point, she had gone off somewhere. She didn't have a large presence, so I didn't even notice.

Searching for any sign of the Gothic Lolita girl, we looked around. Suddenly, I heard a cheer.

It appeared that someone had defeated the staff member who had racked up so many consecutive victories.

All the eyes in the area, mine included, turned towards the victor standing at the arcade machine. Somehow, the person sitting there was precisely the person we were currently looking for.

"H-Huh? W-what is she doing over there…?"

Naruko widened her mouth in bewilderment, and her voice was in complete disarray. With pretty much the same expression, I looked up at the display which was replaying the match.

On that screen, the previously mentioned new character "sorceress Reika" was shown being used by both players in a high speed battle. It was a match between two of the same characters.

Sorceress Reika was more or less one-sidedly destroying the other Reika. How should I put it… that is…

I had also cleared the game once, so I understood this all a bit, but that Reika who was one-sidedly beating up on the other one… her movements were just something else. With seemingly impossible reaction times, she completely countered each and every one of her opponent's attacks.

And then…

 _Whooooooooooooooaaaa!_

A cheer even louder than the one I heard before erupted.

As shown on the replay screen, the Reika Kuroneko was using had won in a perfect match against her opponent in less than thirty seconds. Afterwards, the losing staff member, with great respect, began to applaud for Kuroneko.

"How cruel, Kuroneko-chi! I never knew you were so amazing at that game!"

Returning in silence, Kuroneko was hugged by a pleasantly surprised Rias.

"…mrgh… W-Wait… Y-Your breast… I-I cant breath… p-please stop."

"What are you saying, you… you… ahaha!"

Kuroneko looked seriously annoyed, but for some reason, Rias might have interpreted her annoyance as embarrassment or something, and intensified the pressure of her hands. This continued for a short while… finally, Rias released Kuroneko, and Kuroneko muttered, seeming completely exhausted.

"… y-you're human, yet you don't seem to understand human speech at all… go get cursed, please…"

I could only wholeheartedly agree that oftentimes, Rias didn't seem to understand Japanese.

Rias didn't seem to mind that Kuroneko had just told her to go get cursed, and just continued to clap Kuroneko on the back excitedly.

"Ahaaah, but seriously, you're so amazing! What was with that unreasonably fast reaction speed!? It was like fighting a Level 8 Goenitz, Kuroneko-chi!"

Who the hell is Goenitz? Use comparisons I can understand, damnit. Why is it that otaku always assume that other people understand all the references they're making? There aren't many people who would respond to these things as calmly and kindly as I would, you know. Well, certainly, for people who know what she's talking about, it's probably a pretty easy analogy to understand.

"In any case, how exactly do you know how to use the special attacks of a new character? The normal skills are one thing, but there's no reason you should be able to so easily bring out the super special skills."

Naruko seemed flustered. It also sounded like there was some implicit accusation in her question… she probably couldn't swallow the fact that Kuroneko, the girl she always argued with, had won against the opponent she couldn't win against. This was what people called "narrow-mindedness." Well, anyways, I was honestly a bit curious to as to how Kuroneko knew how to use the special skills for the new characters (that is, characters that became useable just now).

Kuroneko responded expressionlessly.

"…when they were inputting their commands, the characters lean one way or the other, right? From how the characters lean, from how the player's hand is moving, from the sounds of the buttons being pushed and the timing, I can make out how to command the character."

Wait, what? Just by watching how the staff member was moving, she could see all of that? Even how to use the character's special moves, in such a short time? What kind of crazy power of observation was that…? Was she a freak of nature? "What kind of crazy power of observation is that…? Are you a freak of nature?"

"Crap! Why did I say that out loud?!"

All eyes were on me. Even though I had tried so very, very hard to keep my comment from slipping out through my lips, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Dammit, why did I have to go and light a powder keg!? Kuroneko was already the center of attention right now, so if an argument started it would be way too conspicuous.

A bit slow on the uptake, Naruko tried to smooth things over.

"… Nii-chan means freak of nature as a compliment."

"That's not helping!"

Argh, it's too late. This is definitely going to get ugly… I covered my head with my hands, and wearily prepared myself… but after waiting for a while, the counterattack I was expecting form Kuroneko never came. Puzzled, I raised my head, and saw Kuroneko staring fixedly at Naruko. I have no idea what she was thinking. As usual, she had no expression whatsoever on her face.

"W-What…? D-Do you have a problem or something?" "….."

Seemingly engulfed in the tense atmosphere, Naruko responded with an inflammatory remark, but quite expectedly Kuroneko didn't even budge. She continued to just stare at Naruko with her red eyes.

At long last… without lowering her gaze, she began to pace. Next, she firmly grasped her own arm. Light creases wrinkled her brow, and it seemed like she was very troubled by something.

Standing there, it seemed that Naruko couldn't stay silent anymore, and threw some more dangerous words Kuroneko's way.

"Hey… stop with the silence. Say something."

And then… facing Naruko, Kuroneko held something out to her. It was the limited edition disk she had just received as a price.

"…I'll give this to you."

"Huh?"

My sister's face at this point was truly a sight to behold. Opening her eyes incredibly widely, her jaw dropped to the floor, and it seemed she was severely confused as to what had just happened.

"Eh? Ehh? What? …what do you mean?"

"…what? Do you not want it? Or do you just not understand human speech?"

Kuroneko spoke in a moody way, just like she would when she was arguing with Naruko.

Probably… probably, Kuroneko had won the limited edition disk for Naruko's sake. Of course, I wasn't confident in that assertion at all, considering this girl was so socially awkward that I could not even begin to guess what she was thinking. Her speech and actions, her expression, and her attitude were all utterly disconnected. She was absurdly difficult to understand. And Naruko… why is it that when I was holding _that_ box of yours, you were so quick to understand your own motives and try to snatch it away from me, but you're so slow here to respond to your friend's goodwill?

The problem in communication here was not completely the fault of either one of them; both of them were somewhat to blame.

 _"Um… if you want, would you like to have this?"_

 _"Hm? Can I? Thank you."_

Why couldn't they just do something as simple and straightforward as that? In reality…

"…hmph. If you don't need it just throw it away for me."

"I-I never said I didn't want it!"

"So, why don't you just stop messing around and take it? Heh… could it be that you're too arrogant to do even that? If that's the case, that's pretty pitiful. What a worthless person."

"What the hell is up with those irritating remarks…? Why the hell do you have to go that far!?"

Well, there you go… in the end, they started arguing again. I couldn't stand to watch anymore, and averted my eyes. And my line of sight settled onto Rias, who was holding her stomach and trying not to laugh.

Wiping tears from her eyes with a handkerchief, Rias turned and faced me.

"…fufu. Well well, well. I apologize, Naruto-chi. Ahh, how interesting. It might be a bit difficult to understand, but they're bonding in their own style right now."

"I know."

Naruko had wanted to make good summer memories. That's what I had told them. First to Rias, and then… to Kuroneko as well. And that's why I'm sure that this Gothic Lolita girl had, even though she knew she was acting out of character, done something for Naruko. I knew that.

"Tch! If you put it like that, I'll take it off your hands then. Be grateful!"

Naruko's words were filled with fury.

Mixed with a sigh, I translated for Rias while pointing at my sister.

"'Thanks! I'm reaaaally happy !' is what she's saying."

"Bwuhahaha! You're definitely right! As expected from her twin you understand her all too well!"

"Hey! What the hell are you saying?!"

Faced with my sharp-eared little sister's remark, I shrugged my shoulders and played dumb.

Rias exploded in laughter, and for a long time her mirth rang through the room.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **36** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After we had seen Summer Comiket from one end to the other, we headed towards Kokusaitenjijo Station. Raindrops had already started pitter pattering down, so by the time we got to the station it might start seriously raining. When we reach the other side, I wonder if we should hail a taxi… neither I nor Naruko had the courage to walk home carrying these two heavy, dangerous paper bags with us.

"Hey Naruko. By the way, I noticed you bought quite a lot from the corporate booths…"

"…what, you got a problem with that?"

Naruko's ears twitched. It was unavoidable that she would likely want to show off her purchases. Of course, I didn't really want to see her stuff at all, but it was at least better than getting into an argument, so I told her what she wanted to hear.

"I was just wondering what you bought."

"…hmph, well I guess I can show you then."

Naruko responded in an outrageously arrogant way, and with a "tadaa~~!" showed off a piece of cloth wrapped in vinyl.

"Fufu, isn't it amazing?"

"…umm… what is it exactly?"

"It's Homura Akemi Summer Comiket limited edition hug pillow cover. On the front you have Homu-chan in her glasses moe appearence, and on the back there's Homu-chan in her usual cold appearence. Cute, isn't it?"

She was really happy. I had never seen my sister smiling in such an entranced way before. But, seriously… to think that I would hear the words "hug pillow cover" again here… I had seen the word when I was shopping online, had dealt with the word when I gave Karin her present… it seems like lately, there's been a strange connection of fate between me and this word…

I had an idea that you would use such a thing while you were in bed… but if that's the case, exactly what would you do with it? I mean, no matter how much you love Homura, it's not like you would want to sleep with her, right…?

As cold sweat formed on my forehead, I timidly asked.

"Hug pillow… how exactly are you going to use that? To decorate your room or something?"

"Eh? It's a hug pillow, so obviously I would sleep while hugging it. Well, sometimes I'll rub my face into it and smell it as well…"

"…!"

I shouldn't have asked! And she's looking at me, puzzled, as if that was the most natural answer in the world!

Don't make such an explosive announcement so casually! I was gripped with an overwhelming sense of fear, and barely managed to get my next words out.

"…w-well… I mean… wouldn't it just smell like polyester?"

"Huh? It smells like a girl."

…that's your own smell! Or, to be exact, that's the smell of the brand of shampoo you use! …what the hell is up with this?! This… this little sister of mine! She calls me a hentai over and over, but isn't she the one who's much more of a hentai!? But I already knew that, you know? From the beginning, I already knew that! Like that…

In the midst of tears and chaos, the curtain dropped on our first experience with Summer Comiket. From the start, my goal in planning this trip and coming to the Big Sight convention center was to allow Naruko to make some fond summer memories, but personally, I didn't have fun at all. It was just as Rias and Kuroneko said. To the end, this event was a place where otaku gathered and actively had fun. Normal people like me were not welcome.

I had to wait hours upon hours before even getting in, the crowd was terrible, and it was absurdly humid. My sister was constantly flowing with complaints, I was forced by that maid to buy an hentai book, I had to carry a huge amount of luggage… it was terrible. Other than that Frieza, there was nothing I was really pleased to see. But well… even though the event didn't agree with me, Naruko seemed to have an increeeedible amount of fun.

She had been all complaints at the beginning… but she was able to meet with authors she liked, and was able to buy a lot of doujinshi. She bought a lot, played games, saw cosplay. And because of that, was able to deepen the bonds between her and some of her friends. That… should become… a good memory, right? I'm not her, though, so I can't say for sure.

"…geez… my feet really hurt…"

Ahhh I'm beat. When I get home, I'm going to take a bath and then promptly fall asleep. Yeah, and I'm never coming back to this event again. But, I'll have to properly thank those two who helped in making fond memories for Naruko.

Slackening my walking speed, I casually left Naruko's side. Behind us, Kuroneko and Rias were talking with each other. I soon was walking beside them, and first spoke up to Rias.

"Ah, Rias-san. Thanks for today… you were an immense help. Seriously."

"Hahaha, no need to thank me. You did the same thing this morning, didn't you? … Fufu, honestly, you're so polite, Naruto-chi. You're just a bit too conscientious, don't you think?"

"…no, I don't think so."

"Well, shall I pick different words and say you're a siscon instead?"

"I'm not! You're just dodging the issue again. Can't you just simply accept my thanks?"

…it couldn't be that this huge thing was embarrassed every time I praised her or thanked her, right? Kuroneko was hard to read since she never showed emotion, but Rias was always smiling, so it was difficult to figure out the subtleties of her mood as well. Her speech and costume were all linked to this character she had created… so I had a feeling that what I saw in front of me was not the real Rias. Nevertheless, there was no doubt that she was a good person.

"Ah, I apologize. But, honestly, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I was able to have a lot of fun today. Letting me meddle in your lives and deriving pleasure from that… that gives me pleasure as well. Out of all people, you should understand what I mean, Naruto-chi."

"…as if I would know."

Dammit, talking as if she could see right through me. She's really hard to deal with, this one.

Kuroneko suddenly approached me from Rias's side.

"…could you please give me back my clothes?"

"Hm? … Oh."

I passed back the clothes I had been holding onto for a long time, and Kuroneko lightly put the clothes on.

"Oh, also… thank you too. From Naruko, also…"

"For what? I don't happen to recall doing anything for you that would require gratitude. Please stop. Being thanked for something I didn't do is the epitome of unpleasantness."

…in contrast, this one was easy to understand. She was of the same ilk as Naruko, after all.

As Kuroneko swiftly distanced herself from me, I nimbly tried to lead her into the next topic.

"Hey, come over to our house sometimes. After all, we don't live far from each other."

"…I'll think about it."

Just by that response, I somehow felt that I understood how she felt about Naruko.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ37** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It seemed that everything had gone splendidly. There were plenty of bumps on the way, but I felt that Naruko's desire to make good summer memories had been successfully fulfilled. But there was always the dread that things wouldn't continue to go as planned. Naruko and I remembered all too well the last time something like this had happened. A pitfall could suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of us. I didn't think it was possible that such a thing could happen again.

We were on the way back from the Big Sight convention center. Descending down a wide set of stairs, we went through the main street towards the station. The sky was getting more and more cloudy, and was filled with grey. It was an atmosphere quite unbefitting of such a trip's conclusion. And then… just as we were about to reach the station, I heard a familiar voice.

"Naruko? Is that you?"

"!?"

In front of me, Naruko suddenly stiffened, and faced the direction the voice came from. I also moved my gaze that way.

Somehow, the person who was standing there was none other than Naruko's classmate and friend, Ayase Aragaki. She was wearing a snug black tanktop, a short-sleeve white jacket, sunglasses, a silver accessory… etc. etc. I was familiar with her figure already, but her outfit exposed her belly button, which startled me as I looked at her. But perhaps it was just the atmosphere she exuded, but I didn't feel even a shred of indecency in her outfit.

She stood on the shoulder of the road, with her hands still holding onto the door handle of a station wagon with tinted back windows. It seemed like she had just gotten out of the car.

"Ahah, it really is you! Haha, ohh, what's up?"

"…A-Ayase… !?"

Completely stiff and shocked, Naruko mumbled. Naturally, she was still holding in both hands the paper bags filled with doujinshi and other goods. For Ayase, she was simply just surprised at this chance meeting. It seemed that being able to meet with a close friend in an unexpected place genuinely made her happy.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I can't believe it! Even though we didn't plan it, to be able to meet like this… that's amazing! It's like invisible strings bind us together or something, don't you think? Ahh, haha, that made it sound like I'm you're stalker or something! Even though I'm not."

She really seemed excited about this. Under normal circumstances, Naruko probably would have joined her in the festivities, but of course these circumstances were far from normal.

"…y-yeah… pretty amazing! …what a coincidence…!"

In front of her close friend who had suddenly appeared, Naruko's face seemed to cramp.

 _"This screwed up coincidence… this isn't good…! This has to be my imagination…! A dream… a mistake…!"_ is what she seemed like she wanted to say.

"Hey, what's wrong, Naruko? That's quite a strange expression! Come on, you're meeting here with a good friend, you should be happier! Ah, right right, why exactly are you here anyways? I heard that right after Obon, track would get so busy that you would have to stop working too. Maybe you're shopping… no that's not it. So, what are you doing then?"

It seemed that when Ayase got worked up about something, she tended to go on and on without letting anyone get a word in edgewise. My mother was the same way, and every time she did that I would get irritated, but for some reason when this girl did it she seemed cute instead. Something was different. Or maybe, everything was.

"…u-umm… t-that is…."

Faced with her friend who was bubbling with joy, Naruko clearly seemed at a loss for words.

Now that I think about it, this situation felt similar to that offline meeting when Naruko was excluded from the group. No matter how almighty she might be, Naruko seemed to be unexpectedly bad at dealing with situations like this… but man… this really was noooooot good…

Well, seriously though. If I were in her position, this would be like meeting Karin on the way back from Comiket in front of Kokusaitenjijo Station… haha.

Well, to be honest, though… right now, faced with this situation that my sister was freaking out about, even though I was completely shocked, I also found it slightly hilarious. I mean, come on. Meeting a friend here with this timing… is pretty insane, right? As I thought, her behavior was just too unacceptable in the past. Karma is a bitch, you could say.

…what are you doing to do, Naruko? How are you going to squeeze your way out of this predicament?

Eagerly to see how she would skillfully handle the situation, I watched intently, when…

" …!"

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but Naruko looked towards me desperately for help. _"Do something!"_ she seemed to be saying.

…me? Even if you ask me to do something… also, is this really a time to be turning to me for help!? I mean, aren't you the one who believes that Ayase thinks I'm a hentai of a brother who pushed down his little sister!?

Argh, damnit! Geez… I guess I have no choice… reluctantly, I faced Ayase and walked towards her, giving her a "yo" in greeting. Of course, I was still holding onto those dangerous paper bags in both hands.

Having been completely focused on Naruko up until now, Ayase seemed to have finally noticed my presence. Her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise.

"Wah, if it isn't Naruto-kun! It's certainly been a while! Hm!? Hmmm!? … Could it be, could it be… you two are on a date right now!?"

Why did she jump suddenly to _that_ conclusion…? Could it be that she still hasn't been able to get over that accident that happened before?

I really wanted to scream "Hell no!" at the top of my lungs, but if I did that the conversation would just get more jumbled, so I steeled myself and went the safe route.

"…well… something like that."

"Wha-?! What the hell are you saying!?"

Blushing, Naruko raised a protest (she probably was also surprised that I seemed to be strangely friendly with Ayase), but I quickly regained control the conversation and talked to Ayase in Naruko's place.

"You too. What are you doing around here?"

"Ah, I was doing some model work."

Ah, that's why you're wearing such a revealing outfit. I'll definitely buy that magazine when it comes out.

"I was working right over there, but we had to suspend the shoot because of the rain… I was talking with my managers and taking a break in the car."

After saying that, Ayase looked up at the sky. It was as cloudy as ever, and the rain was pitter-pattering down.

I see, it was probably difficult to take photos outside in this weather.

"Ahh… I see…"

Well, it's good that I was able to steer the conversation somewhere else for a bit, but where do I go from here? Ayase probably didn't know anything about otaku… so she shouldn't know anything about Comiket, or that there was an otaku festival going on at the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center today. So let's just wrap this up quickly and without incident, and go our separate ways. That would definitely suffice.

But, I mean… wouldn't it be alright just to tell this girl the truth? Of course, it would still be best to just be able to get out of this situation skillfully without exposing Naruko's secret. They're close friends, so if she really did find out that Naruko was an otaku, would she really be that disgusted and go spreading rumors about it? She wouldn't, right? At the very least, if I came out to Karin that I was an otaku, nothing would change about our relationship with each other… in fact, she wouldn't care what types of hobbies I had and would still continue to keep me company like she's been doing up until now. And I couldn't ask for anything more. But, I couldn't say that my relationship with Karin was the same as Naruko's relationship with Ayase. But, the only person Naruko, with all her attitude, could sincerely and proudly identify as a close friend was Ayase. And I've also met with her before, if only just for a bit, and I've been able to talk to her and get a decent reading of her disposition. She was absurdly softhearted, a bit quick to jump to conclusions, kind, and sincere…

So I mean… no matter how she manages to trip up, in the end they'll just end up laughing about this, right? But most of all, just like I had almost wanted to cry when I imagined what it would be like to be exposed like this to Karin, for Naruko, this was a life or death situation.

Well, let's see if we can't lie our way out of this safely.

"Umm, Aragaki…"

"You can call me Ayase."

"Ah, well, Ayase… sorry, but we're a bit busy right now…"

Looking very apologetic, when I signaled our intention to leave…

Perhaps Ayase had misunderstood something, but with a worried expression she closely examined Naruko's face.

"…hey, Naruko, are you not feeling well? You haven't really talked at all this entire conversation… you don't look good…"

Well, that's just because you've sort of driven her into a corner and she's about to blow her fuse. She's really relatively bad at dealing with adversity, this one.

"Y-Yeah, that's right… I'm not feeling that well… so… sorry, we have to go."

What a liar… a child could lie better than she could…

Naruko spoke in that weird tone of voice she used with her school friends and put on a forced smile, but that excuse seemed to backfire with Ayase.

"If you want… you can ride in the car with me. Should I take those heavy looking bags for you?"

"T-Thanks…! E-hehe! But really, I'm fine!"

Naruko wildly refused Ayase's offer. Each time she fervently waved both hands back and forth, the dangerous paper bags waved in the air.

…h-hey, Naruko… those bags look really filled to the brim… if the bottoms of the bag rip and everything falls out, no matter how you spin it this situation is going to turn serious, you know…?

Completely ignoring my concerns, Naruko continued to deny Ayase's persistent invitations.

At last, the good-natured Ayase seemed to admit defeat.

"I see, alright, Naruko… I shouldn't interfere with your date with Naruto-kun."

"Y-Yeah…"

Naruko nodded, an amazingly complicated expression showing on her face. _"Ugh… I guess I have no choice but to say that now…"_ she seemed to be screaming while she tried to justify her words. Was it really that bad? Although, it's not like I wanted her to say something like that…

"By the way, Naruko… there's been something on my mind since I saw you…"

"W-What is it now!?"

Naruko seemed to be halfway to tears as she yelled. Ayase stretched her neck, and tried to peak behind Naruko.

"… Crap."

The same word issued forth from both my mouth and Naruko's mouth as we turned around. Because right there stood the two people who had been left in the dark up until now, Rias and Kuroneko.

Dammit, I had completely forgotten about those two…! I'm sure Naruko felt the same way.

Ayase seemed to be somewhat drawn to those two otaku behind us, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Umm… those two… are they your acquaintances…?"

"Eh, a-ahh… ummm…!?"

Naruko seemed even more at a loss. I understood how she felt all too well. I mean, take Rias who was dressed in that gross otaku fashion, or the Gothic Lolita Kuroneko. The more you looked at them, the stranger and more suspicious they seemed. And when I inevitably compared them to Ayase, they really stood out way too much.

"U-Umm, umm, ummm….."

As Naruko looked over her shoulder at her otaku friends, cold sweat flowed down her face.

 _"Crap! I'm going to get exposed because of those two!"_

That's probably what she was thinking. Her distress was completely visible on her face.

Rias seemed to be unusually stiff, a forced smile on her face. Being as perceptive as she was, she probably was thinking carefully about whether or not she should introduce herself as Naruko's friend. And Kuroneko was the only one here that maintained no expression on her face. With eyes that betrayed none of her thoughts, she watched as the events unfolded before her… and before long…

"… You must be mistaken… shall we go? If we don't hurry back, we won't make it in time to catch the anime at 5:30. And I do want to see today's episode."

Quickly turning around and heading towards the station in a route that went far around us, Kuroneko walked away. Next, standing between us and Kuroneko and looking back and forth a number of times, Rias in the end also followed after Kuroneko.

"…"

Lately, one thing I've come to understand about Kuroneko is that what she does on the surface is almost completely independent of her actual inner motivations. So here, it may well have been that she wanted to go watch the anime, or it may have done that for our sake… I'm not sure which was the case. But…

 _Sorry about that… thank you._ I muttered these words under my breath, inaudibly. Naruko also looked uncomfortable, and silently watched as the two of them left.

With Rias and Kuroneko having somewhat unexpectedly withdrawn from that place, only Naruko, Ayase, and I were left.

"…w-what was up with that...? …those two… those were some really strange outfits… weren't they?"

Ayase mumbled a bit timidly while making sure that the two otaku had left the area. Well, I guess for her, the outfits those two were wearing would be quite a shock… but honestly, despite their appearances, they were both honestly good people, you know…? I tried very hard to prevent myself from saying this out loud.

"B-But, yeah! I definitely don't know gross people like that!"

Hey Naruko… in the unlikely case that you're actually saying that sincerely, I would definitely smack you. I don't think that's the case though.

"A-Ahh…"

Ayase looked around her, looking uncomfortable. Of course, all around us there were otaku who were headed towards the station on their way back from Comiket. There were also ones who were holding the same paper bags as we were, so I was really nervous… I really hope she doesn't notice…

"Hey Naruko… for a while now I've been seeing a lot of strangely dressed people… and buses with anime art drawn on them… is there something going on around here today?"

"I-I don't know! M-Maybe it's because Comiket is today?"

What the hell!? I-Is she an idiot!? No matter how flustered you are, isn't it clear that to someone like Ayase with no knowledge of otaku culture, those words don't make any sense!? If you say something like that…

"Comiket… what's that?"

See, now look what you've done! What are you going to do now?!

"C-Comiket… it's that event that's going on over there, right? I really don't know though… they sell d-doujinshi, and stuff."

"…Doujinshi… what's that?"

"Eeehhh…"

Arrrrghhhhh! This isn't good at all! You're digging your own grave here, Naruko… even though those two had so thoughtfully left the area for us… what exactly are you trying to doing here? I looked up at the sky in disbelief. Giving out so many hints like that would give Ayase plenty of reasons to get suspicious.

Ayase put on a mildly distrusting gaze, and began to pry further.

"…Naruko? Umm… are you hiding something?"

"N-No, I'm really not…?"

Naruko denied her accusation with a terribly weird tone of voice. But Ayase's gaze had already turned to the paper bags that Naruko was carrying, and seemed to be reading the words that were printed… on them… next… Ayase began to alternate her gaze between the flustered Naruko and the paper bags.

Well, this is it, isn't it? The countdown to Naruko's otaku exposure has begun… having realized the situation, I then…

"I-I mean, we really are very busy! Sorry, we'll see you later!"

Forcibly pulling Naruko by the hand, I tried to get away from that place. The situation had already gotten this bad, so I couldn't think of any other way to resolve it other than getting away from here and just persist in playing dumb from here on out.

"L-Let's go, Naruko."

"Eh, ahh, yeah… see you, Ayase…"

Even though she was still completely bewildered, Naruko obediently took my hand and allowed herself to be dragged away. I really hate to say it, but if you looked at us at just that second, we really may have looked like a good couple. But…

"Wait!"

Ayase's thunderous voice boomed out behind me.

I was completely prepared to run away, but I was forced to a stop.

The atmosphere became incredibly charged. To think such a thing could come out of a docile-looking creature like this…

When I turned around, I saw that Ayase had grasped Naruko's wrist tightly, as if trying to tell her that she wouldn't be allowed to run away.

"A-Ayase…?"

"Naruko, why are you running away?"

"Umm… uhh… I'm not running a-"

"Liar."

And that's that. Ayase crushed Naruko's denial in an instant.

"You're lying… lying lying lying lying lying… don't lie to me… you were running away, weren't you? …you were running away, right? Running away? …why are you lying to me?"

…huh? W-What was up with this strange forcefulness all of a sudden…?

Still gripping Naruko's wrist tightly, Ayase continued to accuse Naruko of lying to her and trying to run away.

In the face of this eerily threatening atmosphere, Naruko and I were both completely taken aback. And since the words were directly intended for her, Naruko seemed especially shocked.

With my hands still holding onto Naruko's, I began to speak very timidly.

"…A-Ayase…? Umm…"

"Shut up!"

Huh!? H-Hey, wait wait wait… who exactly was this person?

"Naruto-kun, please stay quiet, won't you? I'm speaking with Naruko right now."

"…"

What the hell was up with this scaaaaaaaaaary woman!? That was an intense glare! Clearly, she was not the same person she was a few minutes ago! Multiple personality disorder!? Spiritual possession!? If you just took her words out of context, you could feel that she was a bit angry… but it was way more than that. Seriously.

What a ferocious intensity. The rain that had started falling mixed in with Ayase's long black hair… a terrifying atmosphere drifted about in front of the Kokusaitenjijo Station. It was almost like a scene out of a horror movie. Please believe me… I'm not exaggerating at all…!

My mother was also pretty terrifying, but fear on a whole different plane of existence now attacked me and my sister. What the hell was up with this sudden chant…? Did we really do something to anger this girl?

"I'm sorry for shouting so suddenly… but, I'm… just worried about you, Naruko."

Changing her tone, Ayase went with something more gentle and apologetic this time. It was a tone of voice that made me feel like feathers were tickling me in my ears.

"So Naruko… please don't run away. Won't you answer my questions? _You're hiding something, right?_ "

She went right back to being scary there at the end! The gap between that tone and her gentle whisper is so startling!

This is why good-looking people are so… t-t-this is why…! Give me a break! Naruko, My mother, Chiaki, Kuroneko, even Rias! Why is it that this always happened, that there wasn't a single pretty woman I knew with an upfront and honest personality?

Was there a wire loose somewhere!? What the hell was up with my luck with women!? Dammit, as I thought, normal girls are the best! Somehow, I suddenly felt an intense desire to see my bespectacled cousin! And also, Naruko! Y-You, did you know that she was… that she was like this? Having drifted off from reality for a second, I returned to my senses and turned my gaze to my sister, goosebumps rising all over my body. And then…

"U-Uhhh…"

Naruko seemed much more scared out of her wits than I was.

U-Uwaah… she didn't know this side of Ayase existed either, did she…

"…n-no, that's not it. Ayase… that's not it. So uhh… please don't get angry?"

"You too, Naruko, please stop making excuses, won't you? I'm being serious, alright?"

"Uhh…"

"Right now, you were running away, right? You were trying to run away from me, right? Please don't give me excuses… if this really is a misunderstanding though, just tell me, alright? _If you can, that is._ "

"U-Uhh…"

Groaning, Naruko looked down at the floor. I mean, if I had something said at me with such intensity, I would probably do the same. Honestly, she really was just making excuses… there's no way she can refute that.

Staring at her friend with an empty expression like that, Ayase snarled and bore her teeth.

"See, you can't say anything! Don't you know? You know, don't you Naruko? I absolutely _hate_ being lied to. I absolutely _hate_ people who lie to me! But even then, why would you do something like that? Why would you lie to me? Come on, tell me. I thought we were close friends?"

…s-scaaary… and what's more, how she's getting angry is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. What's up with her unpleasant accusations? See, look, the otaku around us are getting scared as well and are starting to glance over here… and I mean, in the first place… why did this girl suddenly get so hysterica!? Sure, it wasn't right for us to try to trick her and run away… but no matter how you looked at it, this was an overreaction, wasn't it? She really doesn't have to get so charged up about this. Don't you think?

"…"

Naruko did not offer a single response, and continued looking downwards. I couldn't see her face from where I was standing, but I could feel her hands tightly holding onto mine. Her palm was hot, her hands were wet with sweat, and she was trembling.

As Naruko stood like that, Ayase closely examined her. Her eyes were narrowed, and she spoke coldly.

"Come on, say something for yourself."

"…"

"Not being able to say something means that you have something to be guilty about, yes? Or maybe, there's something you don't want to talk to me about? …how shocking, considering I thought we were close friends. I must have been mistaken."

"N-No, that's…"

"No? Did I say something wrong? What did I say that was wrong? … and you aren't talking again. Cut it out."

Ayase brought her face close to Naruko's face. All while she still had a firm lock on Naruko's wrist. And then, suddenly, she did a complete about face and put on a painful expression. Her pretty eyes became wet with tears, and she raised an appeal.

"This isn't you at all, Naruko… what in the world has gotten into you? Hey, did I say something wrong? Was I mistaken? Am I wrong to want to know why you were running away from me, why you were trying to lie to me?"

Not being able to bear watching this scene anymore, I pulled Naruko's hand and interposed myself between the two girls.

"Hey… let's leave it at that. Even close friends can keep one or two secrets from each other, can't they? Come on, let go of her hand. If you grab it that hard, it'll bruise."

At my words, Ayase seemed a bit ashamed. A bit later, she put on a smile and let go of Naruko's hand.

"…I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She sincerely apologized in a sympathetic manner.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine…"

Saying that, Naruko put on a weak smile, but as I feared, there was a red hand mark left on her wrist… exactly how hard was she holding onto Naruko's wrist, that girl…? With rather gloomy thoughts, I gazed at the swollen red mark.

"I guess that's true… even close friends can have one or two secrets, right?"

Ayase was by no means speaking in a joking tone of voice, but her expression and words were both very serious.

"…but, I want to help support you. I mean… you've been such a help to me… it's always been like that. With the modeling job, as my senpai, as my classmate… for many years, you've always supported me in everything I do."

 _To me, you're a very, very important friend._

I could not feel any semblance of artificiality or ulterior motive in her words. She was speaking from the bottom of the heart, and she truly was fond of Naruko. That's why she wanted to help Naruko in any way possible. Even if Naruko refused her help, she couldn't just stand by and watch, pretending everything was alright. It was a line of reasoning I feel like I've heard before. It was a line of reasoning I understood all too well. I could almost see her next words coming.

"Just by how you've been acting, I can tell that you're hiding something from me, that there's something you don't want to tell me. But, this time, for some reason, I felt like I just couldn't let it go. You could call it a woman's intuition… although that might be a bit too grand. I just had a bad feeling about this… so I couldn't leave it alone."

"A-Ah…"

Naruko awkwardly looked down at the floor while Ayase gave her a worried expression. Her hand trembled nervously.

Ayase followed Naruko's line of sight.

"Is there something in those paper bags?"

Giving the paper bags a piercing, ferocious glare, Ayase spoke in what was probably the scariest tone she had used up until now.

Of course, we couldn't respond to that question at all. Both Naruko and I could do nothing but stay silent.

This time, without urging us on or insulting us… Ayase soon appeared by our side and stared into our eyes. It was incredibly unnerving.

"…Comic Market… hm?"

Ayase read the event name printed on the paper bags in an annoyed tone of voice.

A period of silence once again elapsed… _Plop, plop_ … only the sound of the rain around us slowly increasing in intensity could be heard in my ears. And then, finally… the rain began to come down in torrents. It was an unadulterated downpour. Naruko suddenly became worried that the paper bags would get wet. She promptly tried to move somewhere with a roof hanging overhead… but once again her wrists were caught.

"Where are you going!? Is that really more important than this conversation right now!?"

"…"

Naruko must really feel driven into a corner at this point. I should probably act now and there would be plenty of ways to deal with the consequences later, so I had already begun to move to help, but…

"Let go!"

Naruko forcibly tried to shake off her friend's hand. I really don't think she meant to make it look that way, but there was no way to view the situation other than that Naruko was rejecting Ayase. There was no mistaking that Ayase felt that way. Her face flushed red hot.

"Naruko…?!"

Not wanting to lose her grip, Ayase's hand that was being shaken grabbed onto the paper bag…

 _Riiiip!_

By the time the hollow sound reverberated in my ears, it was already too late.

"Ah-"

As Naruko looked back, she made a soft exclamation. In the midst of the present tussle, the paper bag's bottom had torn. The doujinshi that Naruko had bought all spilled nakedly onto the ground. Watching them getting cruelly soaked in the rain, even someone like me, who had very little emotional attachment to them, felt heart-stopping shivers go down my spine. Even though she was so happy to have bought them earlier… that's… pretty terrible…

Naruko seemed to have fallen into a state of complete and utter shock, and stood stock still while going ghastly pale.

Ayase looked down at the doujinshi which had dropped at her feet with cold, frightening eyes…

"!"

Slowly, she picked up one of the Siscali doujinshi. Her facial expression didn't change, but her eyes widened.

 _Flip flip, flip flip_ …

She turned through the wet pages, speaking with a tremble in her voice.

"Don't… worry. I won't tell anyone about this. To think someone like you would be into these… kinds of things… that you would go so far to lie about it, to try to hide it… I don't think anybody would believe that kind of ridiculous story even if I told them… _but._ "

Right then, the trembling in her voice ceased. She spoke in an unfeeling tone of voice, sending a chill down my spine.

"…I'm sorry. I cannot be friends with someone like that… Namikaze-san. Please don't try to talk to me at school from now on either."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ38** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was three hours later. The minute I arrived home, I plopped down the paper bags in the entranceway.

"… Ahh… I'm so beat…."

Falling into an exhausted squat, I was too tired to even move. High level otaku would do this three days in a row, but it would be a terrible mistake to think they were in the same class of people…

Well then. This isn't the time to be doing this. These dangerous things have to first be quickly put away. If mom found these, it really wouldn't be pleasant…

…but, my sister who should have taken the initiative and put those things away had shakily walked up the stairs right after coming home. It wasn't an atmosphere in which I felt comfortable talking with her. On the way back, in the train and the taxi, it had been like this. Shouldn't I be deserving of a bit of praise just for having tolerated this gloomy, unpleasant atmosphere for longer than two hours? Geez… what to do about this situation…?

Taking off my shoes, I rubbed my heel which was throbbing in pain. I then once again took up the five damn heavy paper bags, and slowly went up the stairs. Once I arrived at my sister's room, I put the paper bags down for the moment, and began to knock… but there was no response.

"Hey Naruko. At the very least, let me put the things you bought in your room."

She didn't respond, but I heard a bit of noise coming from within. Without anything to lose, I tried twisting the knob, and found that the door wasn't locked. She probably didn't even have the energy to lock the door. Opening the door slightly, I saw that the room interior was completely dark.

"Naruko… I'll just leave these here then."

Through the crack that had opened up, I slid the five paper bags through as gently as possible.

"I'm going to heat up the bath, so come in after a bit."

After washing off my light sweat in the shower, I decided to prepare the bath. Soaking in the tub put the body at ease much more than a shower alone. And if nobody else came in, then I would just go in myself. I wouldn't let it go to waste.

After I finished my shower, I checked my cell phone, and saw that I had missed a call from Rias. As I thought, when I returned her call, she seemed concerned about what had happened after they had left.

"Honestly, thank you for today. Thankfully, we made do, so don't worry about it. Sorry that you had to worry about us."

I didn't mention that the girl that was there was Naruko's close friend, that her otaku hobby had been exposed, that their relationship had been broken off, that she was now depressed… Rias had done a lot for us today, and had planned out our day for us, and had accompanied us the entire time.

I definitely didn't want to give her some strange reason to worry about us further.

"I also tried to call Naruru-chi, but she didn't answer, so…"

"Haha, she's also tired, I suppose. Right when she got back she fell asleep."

"Ah, so it was like that? I'm relieved. Honestly relieved."

Rias seemed to have regained her peace of mind. Even though she had done so much for us… I'm really sorry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Naruko and Ayase

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

It wasn't until the next morning that I saw Naruko once again. Both my parents and I were gathered around the dining table. My sister, last to appear, seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened. If this were a manga, the depressed heroine would have come out looking terrible with shadows under her eyes. But both her hair and her makeup were as tidily put into order as always.

It was normal for Naruko not to talk while she ate, and she silently ate her curry. Giving her a sidelong glance, I felt that this all was a bit anticlimactic. What's up with her?

"Naruko, training camp begins today, right? Aren't you nervous?"

"Who exactly do you think I am, dad?"

It was a statement brimming with confidence and said in complete seriousness. My little sister was someone who could say things like that naturally, and moreover continue to produce results to match. At this time, I couldn't help thinking about how it only took her a single day after breaking off relations with her close friend to get back on her feet. I was impressed. You could go so far as to say that I was moved.

After we had gone to make summer memories for her, Naruko, as she had mentioned before, would become incredibly busy until summer ended. Even after she returned from her one week training camp, she would go to practice day after day, and after she came back she would shut herself up in her room. These kinds of days continued until the month's end.

After Summer Comiket had ended, my sister and I had not exchanged a single word. She didn't come to me for life counseling again, and I didn't try to talk to her about what had happened with Ayase. And even though I had promised to battle her in the game, up until now that still hadn't happened. In other words, I had no idea what the situation between Naruko and Ayase had become after that incident. There was a lot of questions I wanted to ask Naruko. But I didn't. I also didn't try to call or email Ayase about the matter. It's not like I was friendly enough with them to meddle that much.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ39** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Before I knew it, summer vacation was over, and the second school semester had begun. Lately, perhaps because of all the unpleasant rain and thunder we've been getting, my sense of seasons had gone to hell. The temperature would go up and down and up and down, so I had to be careful in choosing my daily attire. Today, just like any other day, I was with Karin going to school.

"Hey, hey, Naruto… it's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it?"

"Hm? Since we've done what?"

I sent a puzzled look to my childhood friend beside me, who had suddenly broken into a grin. Karin's eyes arched in the middle of her glasses, and her expression slackened.

"I mean, walking together like this."

"What are you talking about? The new semester started today, so isn't it pretty obvious we'd be doing that?"

After I naturally responded appropriately to her comment, Karin thinned her lips and looked up bitterly.

"That's not what I meant. Uuhh, you don't understand at all, do you, Naruto?"

"If you ask me, you're the one who doesn't understand… geez."

If I still have so much trouble understanding Karin even though we've been together for a long time, there's probably no way I can understand other women…

Walking along like that for a bit, Karin spoke in a very natural tone of voice.

"Hey, there seems to have been something on your mind lately."

"What do you mean?"

I turned the other way and feigned innocence. Karin chuckled.

"'I don't quite know what's bothering you… but I can tell that whatever it is, you don't want to talk to me about it. But, I can't let that go. No matter how much you say it doesn't have anything to do with me and refuse my help, I can't just stand by and pretend nothing is happening.' How about I say that?"

"Huh… where did you learn how to say cool things like that?"

"Cool, right? It's what you said to me a while ago."

"Is that right?"

Ehh… I could just play dumb here, but if I do that, I have a feeling that this situation is going to get to be more and more of a headache.

"What the hell… you're going to be the death of me."

"Same to you."

As I gave up with a painful expression on my face, Karin cheerfully laughed while nudging me with her bag. It almost seemed like we had returned to midsummer. And it wasn't as if the scent of sundried grass coming from her had anything to do with that feeling.

"But, seriously… there's nothing bothering me… honestly."

"…is that right? I'm pretty sure there is, though…"

Well, if you say so, maybe there is. But, honestly, nothing comes to mind.

"Hmm… maybe it's something… you're not conscious of?"

"Hm."

"Ah, I remember you said something about Naruko… does this have something to do with that life counseling you gave her?"

"Definitely not."

I responded instantly, announcing that conclusion in a forceful tone of voice. When I did that, Karin clapped her hands together.

"Ah, I got it. So it's that."

"No, it isn't!"

What the hell just happened!? But Karin seemed to be convinced in her beliefs, mumbling things like "haha, you really aren't very honest with yourself" with a know-it-all air.

"At any rate, even if there is something bothering me, it has nothing to do with my sister. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, can I ask you something else then? Has there been something bothering Naruko lately?"

"…"

What the hell… I don't like this. I don't like this at all… it seems like she's been leading me around by the nose all this time… she said that she was asking me something _else_ , right? she's pretty impertinent, this one…

When I refused to talk further, I realized that we had arrived the usual T junction on the way School. And then, with perfect timing, or should I say, terrible timing, we saw my beleaguered sister.

"Ah… that's… Naruko… right?"

Karin didn't seem confident in her assertion, which is natural considering they rarely interacted. Even though Naruko was usually seen hanging out in a throng of people, for some reason, she was alone today.

"She seems a bit down…"

"Really? I can't tell."

"She really seems pretty depressed. I'm her brother after all, so I could at least tell that much. Usually, she would be walking at a rapid pace with her head held high. She wasn't someone who you would expect to see hunched over like that."

…what is she doing, acting like that…? Come on, don't look so depressed in front of other people. That's so not like you. At some point, I had begun to bite my lower lip. for some reason my chest really hurt looking her like that.

"Hey, let just go."

"Emm, are you sure to leave Naruko alone like that?"

"Yeah… "

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ40** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I got back home Naruko was in the living room on the couch, hugging a cushion and burying her face into it. On the table, there was a glass of cola she had drank a bit of. Unlike during summer vacation, it was very clear that she was depressed.

Well, so what? I couldn't even begin to guess what to say to her in the first place. It's not like I was worried about her, but if something was bothering her it's not like I couldn't at least hear her out.

"Hey Naruko… you didn't even turn on the lights…"

I began to move to turn on the lights, but I hesitated, and in the end decided to leave the living room in its dimly lit state. I walked to my sister's side. My sister did not make even the slightest movement while her head was still buried in the cushion.

After a bit of hesitation, I steeled myself and began to speak.

"Naruko. What's wrong? Did something happen at school…?" I ask softly

"Not really."

She vacantly mumbled while her face remained attached to the cushion. It was incredibly difficult to make out what she was saying. But, I was relieved that she at least responded. If she were set on completely ignoring me, then there was nothing I would be able to do. So, let's take one step forward at a time.

"Did you forget your homework… or something…?"

I knew that wasn't the case, but I just wanted to test the waters. Naruko shook her head from side to side. So that wasn't it.

"Well then… did Ayase… say something to you?"

"…"

I tried asking the real question, but this time I got no response. No response whatsoever. Without losing heart, I asked another question.

"Could it be that… she broke her promise and spread rumors about your hobby…"

"Ayase would never do something like that!"

I widened my eyes at her angry response. If this were right before Comiket, I would feel happy that her friend was trustworthy… but how should I react to Naruko's words now?

"Did you make up with her?"

"…"

Once again, no response. Naruko dug her face even deeper into the cushion. Seeing her do that, I could tell that she probably didn't make up with Ayase… dammit, this is going nowhere. I began to pull on the cushion.

"Come on, Naruko. Look at me for a bit. If you don't tell me anything I won't know what's going on."

"Leave me alone."

Naruko stubbornly tried to hold onto the cushion. Disregarding her attempts, I just pulled more strongly. And then…

"Dammit! I told you to leave me alone!"

Naruko yelled, suddenly letting go of the cushion. As the pillow slipped out suddenly and I lost my balance, Naruko faced me and spoke even more angrily than she had been speaking before.

"What the hell! Just because I've been talking to you a bit more lately, don't go getting used to it and acting like you're my brother or something! Don't think you can just come in here and start acting like my brother after all these years! Don't get the wrong idea! You're never been care with me before!"

"…"

Ah, is that so? What a pathetic brother I am. I couldn't agree more. But… I tossed the cushion on the floor. _Whoosh!_ With that, I vigorously plopped myself down on the sofa. I sat right next to my sister, our eyes at the same level, so I could listen to her better.

"I don't care if you call me gross," I said. "It's fine, so say it all you want. Just go ahead! At any rate, I'm the hentai idiot brother who made the terrible mistake of ignoring to my sister after all! I won't let you run away until you tell me what's going on. If you think I'm annoying, then you're best off just accepting it and giving me the whole story."

At my incoherent rambling, Naruko made a strange face.

"W-What… are you saying?"

She seemed bewildered even though she was angry at the same time, you could say.

"So, you didn't make up with Ayase?"

Ignoring her confusion, I asked my question. It was a rather forceful way of doing things, but the way things were going, it didn't seem like she would talk about it by herself. So I really had no choice but to interrogate her like this and deduce the situation from the answers she gave. Well, I did only have one guess as to what had happened, and it probably wasn't that far off from the truth.

She probably really hates that I'm meddling in something that's none of my business. Who in the world would want to go through so much trouble for the sake of someone like that? But, I had already decided that I would do this. I had already told myself that I would do this. I had no intention of stopping without finishing what I had started. After all, the blood of my stubborn mother ran through my veins.

"Well?"

"Making up with Ayase…"

Maybe having realized that yelling wouldn't get her anywhere, Naruko dropped her aggressive tone, and glared at me with tear-filled eyes.

"There's no way… I could make up with Ayase… after… what happened…"

"Ah… I see."

That menacing glare… just thinking back to it gave me the shivers. No matter how close they had been in the past, given how harshly Ayase rejected Naruko, it's no wonder that it would be difficult for them to make up. But, judging from her reaction, what had her on the verge of tears definitely had something to do with the situation with Ayase.

"But… you seemed completely fine the day after you had that argument with her…"

And that's why I had assumed that she had quickly got a hold of herself, had called Ayase and patched things up, and that the entire incident had reached some sort of conclusion. So, what exactly happened to her right after the new semester started?

"I mean… I had to go to the invitational track and field training camp… so I couldn't just be depressed all the time."

"What? …was the training camp that important to you?"

"That's obvious, isn't it…? A lot of people other than me wanted to go to the training camp and had trained hard for it… but in the end I was the one selected. Do you really think I would go there depressed and just make it all go to waste?"

And so, she put off her depression until after the camp.

"…in shoujo manga sometimes you'll read about protagonists who don't do well at a big competition after they get rejected by a guy or have an argument with their friends… but screw that, I say. That's that, and this is this. Screw off, I want to say to her… I would never be like that, never."

"I see…"

She said that as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I see… as I thought, my sister might look like a showoff on the outside, but she was strangely tough, hard on herself and on others, and an incredibly serious person.

"Have you called Ayase at any point after the incident?"

"No. I tried a few times… but she would never pick up… and I was also pretty busy."

"So that means… when you saw her today, it's been a while since you've faced her…"

"Yeah."

So it seemed that there was no reason to think that my sister had made a quick recovery from this and didn't care at all. It was just that she had other things she needed to do, so she had just endured it in the meantime. And then the things she had to do got done, the new semester started, and she came face to face with Ayase again. Having to look at the reason for the breakup up close… that was what caused Naruko once again get depressed? That's why, in my eyes, it had seemed that she had already recovered, but then one day she suddenly seemed to fall into a gloomy mood again?

That doesn't sit well with me. I think that's really quite incredible, but no matter how I look at it, it doesn't sit well with me. I can't even explain why it doesn't sit well with me, but it really doesn't. You… why… why did you… dammit! I don't even know how to put it…

"And today? Did you talk with Ayase today? At least for a bit."

At my question, Naruko didn't respond, instead biting her lip and looking downwards. Hm, so she couldn't talk to her, could she…

Personally, I'm not very well informed on the details of Naruko's school relationships. But, seeing her walked dejected and alone when I'm used to seeing her always surrounded by a large group of friends… her relationship had probably soured with those people. Naruko and Ayase were probably at the core of that group of girls, so when they saw that Naruko and Ayase had broken away from each other, they too probably also distanced themselves. Her friend who had always, always supported her, in her work, and at school. Ayase had said that of Naruko, and Naruko also had once proudly praised her friend. The bonds between those two were sincerely irreplaceable. That's why she was here, wasting away like this. This just makes me sick. it pissed me off.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"What… am I going to do…?"

Naruko muttered weakly. It seemed that she had completely used up the fierce energy she had used to scream before. Seeing my sister like this was just something I couldn't swallow. I didn't try to patronize her even for a second.

"That's obvious, isn't it? What are you going to do to make up with Ayase?"

"I… already told you… there's nothing I can do."

What is she saying? What exactly is she saying?

"She's your close friend, isn't she?"

No response. I tried again with a harsher tone.

"You're alright with how things are? Breaking up like this."

"Shut the hell up!"

 _Whoosh._ Instead of sending a response my way, she sent a counterattack. _Cling Clang!_ Irritated, Naruko shook off my arm and threw many of the things on the table to the floor. The crystal ashtray was upset, and the bottle of cola violently fell to the floor. The atmosphere suddenly tensed. The explosive situation continued for another few suspenseful seconds.

"Well? Well what!? Haven't I just been telling you to stop meddling…? Just leave me alone! It has nothing to do with you!"

"That's true."

It was true. It's not like she needed to tell me that. This situation really had nothing to do with me. It wasn't as if I was trying to turn this into a life counseling session like before, to let all the progress I had made go to waste. Right now, this was just an issue between my sister and her estranged friend. However…

"I don't like it."

"Huh?"

"I don't like it, I said! I don't like seeing you give up so easily! She's your close friend, isn't she!? Your best friend!? Didn't you say that yourself!? But, then, how can you give up so easily!? There's no way you can be satisfied with how things are!"

"…"

"For you, that's how you think about Ayase… right?"

I couldn't say that I fully understood what Naruko's relationship with Ayase was like. I also couldn't say that her relationship with Ayase was the same as my relationship with Karin. But… it was close at least, right? Didn't she say that Ayase was a close friend, that she was her best friend?

"And if that's true, then this must be really hard on you. From the end of Obon until now… how many days have passed? And in that time, you couldn't see her, she wouldn't pick up the phone… it was clear she didn't want to talk with you…"

If it were me, I wouldn't be able to take it. It would be intolerable. I didn't even want to think about it. And so, I really couldn't swallow the fact that Naruko was giving up like this.

"But even then, why are you giving up so easily!? That's not like you at all! The Naruko I know would fight against this! No matter how ugly the fight would get! No matter how unfavorable the odds were! Getting depressed like this at a time like this, and especially lashing out in anger… is that honestly something you would do!? You're acting just like a loser!"

"It's none your business!"

 _Bam!_

Something suddenly hit my face.

Naruko had picked up the cushion, and struck my head with it as strongly as she could. It didn't exactly hurt, but for a second I couldn't breathe.

Not even getting a chance to recover, this time an attack came to my stomach. I could almost hear a thud as a violent front kick was sent to my abdomen. Not being able to bear the attack, I crouched, and Naruko swung the cushion down at my head at a steep angle.

"W-Wait… stop…"

"Shut up!"

 _Bam!_

"Do you have any idea how I felt going through summer vacation like that?!"

 _Bam!_

"Why are you telling me that I shouldn't be OK with the way things are!? Don't you think I already know that?!"

 _Bam!_

 _"_ But what the hell can I do!? I did something and now Ayase hates me, and she doesn't plan on giving in! I have no idea what I should do…!"

 _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Again and again and again, with every overflowing bit of emotion, she struck me. I continued to endure my sister's strikes… dammit. That hurt. Both physically and mentally.

"Don't give up? Struggle even if the odds are against you? That's not like you? Don't screw with me! What the hell do you think I should do!? Don't think it's that simple!"

Between her sobs, Naruko continued to beat up on me.

"Do you think I didn't try to do anything about this!? Do you think I didn't try to fight against this? You don't know a damn thing! Not a damn, single thing! Not a thing!"

Each time I was hit, I had a feeling that I understood Naruko's true feelings a bit more. At the same time, a new source of anger welled up in me.

This idiot. Why couldn't she have just been straight with me before? Why did she have to be so uncooperative? As I thought, she was hit pretty hard by this. She was just acting strong and hiding her real feelings. And then she says she was able to put up with her feelings during summer vacation? … Bullshit!

And then there was me. Why the hell was I such an idiot? Just because she isn't straight with me, I can't understand what my own sister is feeling? Even though I should know better than most the pain that comes from feeling like you had a break with a close friend! I guess I was still an immature good-for-nothing. She was my own sister, so why did we have such a hard time understanding each other?

Tightly closing both her eyes, Naruko clicked her tongue vehemently. As if she was trying to dispel her tears through pure anger. I suddenly realized that her attacks had stopped. Naruko breathed heavily, and lowered the cushion loosely to her side while biting her lower lip tightly. She looked like she was trying to keep herself from crying further. Finally… in a voice I could barely hear, she muttered haltingly.

"Our life counseling discussion… is… far from over…"

Even while she tried so hard to hide her weakness and look strong, she couldn't hide the tearful tone of her voice.

"Until the very end take responsibility…"

"Say that sooner, you idiot. Have you forgotten that I'm your brother?"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ41** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I finally pulled myself together in face of the dull throbbing pain, I was the only one left in the living room. It seems that while I was tumbled over in pain, my sister had returned to her room.

With a thud, I plunked down onto the sofa, and looked up at the ceiling.

Alright… should I do it? I thought about that while in a surprisingly refreshed mood. Once again, I had to exert effort to destroy the problems that were hounding my sister. And what's more, my opponent this time would be Ayase, that girl who had a dark side of her personality that had completely blindsided me. It would be incredibly annoying and dangerous.

 _Haah_ … Being an older brother was not very easy… as I sigh, I began to push buttons on my cell phone. The display showed the phone number of "Ayase Aragaki." I heard the sound of the call being made.

There might have been a reason why Ayase had suddenly had such a complete change in personality. I thought about it. I mean, I still couldn't really believe that what had happened really happened. To think that such a gentle, kind, sincere person… such a good person like Ayase… could suddenly flip out and turn into a completely different, terrifying person, and then break off relations with a good friend like Naruko…

It was just that Naruko's hentai doujinshi habit was exposed before her eyes, right? Well, I guess "just" is not the right word. The situation was a bit more serious than that… it's really a bit incomprehensible, you know? And I mean, that's the feeling I got from the bits and pieces of Naruko's words I had collected from earlier. So… definitely, something was up… something.

On my fifteenth attempt to make the call, I got a response.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's been a while. This is Naruto."

"Did you want something?"

It was the same harsh tone as before.

"I want to talk to you about Naruko."

After a few silent seconds, I got a response.

"Did Naruko ask you to do this?"

"Do you think she did?"

"No."

Immediate answer. I guess she knew all too well that Naruko was not that kind of person. Suddenly, we both sighed. When I first met Ayase, I had never thought that I would be having this kind of serious conversation with her.

"Well…"

Well, how should I start this…? As I struggled to find words, she went first.

"If you're asking for me to make up with her, I refuse."

She doesn't even want to talk about it… she probably acted like this towards Naruko today at school too. And Naruko was probably pretty shocked by that.

That girl… she has an absurdly high sense of responsibility, and if she has a reason she'll try hard to bear her problems… but once those reasons went away, she suddenly became quite fragile… to be treated like this by a close friend was probably quite hard on her.

"So… you won't accept that she has this kind of hobby?"

"Correct. I cannot be friends with someone who has things like that. I said that the other day too."

Ayase flatly refused, and continued her statement.

"I could ask you too what you think of all this. That your sister has a hobby like this… well, I don't really even have to ask. Because I saw you with her at that place together."

Hey, I still haven't said anything, you know. She's just going on by herself and drawing her own conclusions. Now that I think about it, for as long as I've known her she's been that kind of person.

"Yes, everything is your fault. It's all because you dragged Naruko into… into that kind of…"

"Wait, no. That's…"

She has it all wrong! What a terrible misunderstanding…! It was the opposite! I was the one that got dragged in!

"Don't make excuses, please. I can't believe this… why did this happen… Naruko wasn't that kind of person! You're her brother, so you know, right? She was an amazing girl! Someone who was respected by everyone, who people relied on, myself included…"

"Wait just a second!"

"Don't make excu-"

"I told you to wait, didn't I!? Calm down! Listen to what I have to say!"

I forcefully interjected with a shout, and finally, I managed to break Ayase off from her monologue. She seemed quite disgruntled at having been cut off before she could proudly tell me to not make excuses.

"What is it then?"

"Did you talk with Naruko today?" I really needed to be clear on what exactly had happened. Could it be that she… "Or, did you not? Did you just ignore her… or something?"

"No, we talked. Just a bit. But there was no point."

If I interjected, she probably would get angry, so I waited for her to continue.

"I was really close with Naruko. That's not true anymore, but we were really close, Naruto-kun. So… don't you think it's obvious I want to heal our relationship, that I want for us to go back to the way things were?"

Yeah… breaking up with a close friend was really hard. It was definitely clear that she would want to heal their relationship and return to the way things were. I had just experienced something similar, after all… I know. All too well. I understand, and that's why I'm here talking to her like this. I wasn't sure how Ayase was taking my silence… but she kept on going.

"So… that's what I told her. 'Can you stop doing things like that?' I asked her. 'I want us to be friends again, so I really don't want things to turn out this way. So could you throw it all away and forget about it?' I asked. During summer vacation, I also couldn't stop thinking about this… but I couldn't go against my own feelings… still, I really like Naruko… and I want to continue to really liking Naruko… so I tried to compromise with her on this."

When she spoke like that, the frightening atmosphere dispersed, and Ayase returned to the kind girl who had deep feelings for her close friend. I really don't think I was mistaken when I got the impression before that she was a good person. But… in the next instant, the atmosphere chilled.

"And what do you think Naruko said to that?"

I can guess. I can probably imagine what she said precisely, word for word. What she probably said first was…

"'Definitely not,' she told me! I couldn't believe it… even though I had begged her like that…! Even though I had asked her to make up with me…! 'Definitely not,' she said… that's so terrible…"

Don't cry… Dammit, she's much harder to deal with than my mom was. No matter if it was my sister or her, I felt helpless when a girl began to cry in front of me. I spoke, trying to cheer her up.

"But… she doesn't mean that she doesn't want to make up with you, you know?"

"It's all the same! She means that that hobby is more important than I am, right!? I thought we were close… but that was completely not true…!"

"Well, what about you?"

With a more aggressive tone of voice, I asked my question.

"Certainly, you might say that Naruko is not like normal people and has a not-so- great hobby. Well, let me just ask, do you really think that something like _that_ is enough of a reason to cut off your relationship with Naruko? Do you really think, just because she likes something you don't understand, that's a good reason to start hating a close friend? So, what about that?"

"Something like _that_? Something like _that_ , did you say?"

"Yes, I did. So what? Don't get me wrong… I have not the slightest of intentions of supporting her hobby. But, I don't think her hobby is something that should break apart two close friends."

"That's because you also have the same hobby, isn't it?"

NO! I wanted to say, but she probably wouldn't believe me. What's more, honestly, after spending time with my sister and her friends, and after going to that event, my prejudices against otaku had died down. So, it was true that I saw these types of otaku hobbies in a different light than Ayase did. But, even so. Was there some other reason for all this? I really couldn't believe that just because Naruko had a weird hobby, Ayase would cut ties with her.

"Maybe. But if I have to say it, you don't exactly understand what Naruko's hobby is about either, right? You're hating something without even understanding it."

I tried to convince Ayase with the same line of reasoning I had used on my mother. But…

"My mother is the president of the PTA." Ayase spoke sharply.

"PTA?" Having such a strange word coming at me seemingly out of context, I tilted my neck. What exactly did that have to do with what we were talking about?

"Sometimes I help my mother when she has periodic meetings… at those meetings, we sometimes have guest speakers, journalists who have spoken on television before… what they tell us is that Japan, as a nation, is one of the most prominent suppliers of child pornography in the world, and suspicious products like that run unchecked especially in Akihabara. It's a really serious problem, if you ask me… the same person told us that the House of Representatives recently was presented with a petition asking them to enact a law regulating the manufacture and distribution of adult anime and games featuring young girls."

"…adult… regulation… petition?"

What was going on… I had a bad feeling about where this was going…

"Yes. To summarize, it was something calling for the regulation of adult games and anime. It was originally a petition presented by members of the House of Councilors. If you do those kinds of things, you would unwittingly destroy your mind and lose your humanity."

Although Ayase was speaking in a very orderly manner, she gradually got more and more worked up.

"There were a few products mentioned on a handout they distributed at the meeting. There were manga and computer games in which you defile little girls, lock them up and enjoy doing perverted things to them… I couldn't believe that there were people who would look at these things, who would play with them and actually have fun while doing it. I don't even really want to remember what happened in that incident… but certainly, the things Naruko had at that time were all those types of things, right? Yes?"

Faced with the waves of disapproval coming off Ayase, I didn't really know how to respond. So, the PTA did things like that too? Really, petitions…? Regulations…? Nothing but pointless thoughts and questions ran through my head.

"That kind of disgusting hobby… if you can even call something dirty like that a 'hobby'… to find out that a close friend had something like that… isn't is obvious that I would try to stop it? Would a friend really just give her permission to do this kind of thing and approve of it? I really don't think so, so if she definitely won't give it up, I can't continue to associate with her. Even if she was a close friend."

If this were a few weeks ago, I probably wouldn't have had a single problem with what she was saying, and would have approved of it as a commendable way of thinking. I mean, even now, I had to admit that Ayase's overly serious line of reasoning was sound… I cocked my head to the side. But I don't have to tell her that, right? Was I acting this way because I already was well on my way to being an otaku? Had my head gone funny? Considering what we were talking about, I didn't want to argue back against this girl and make myself seem like a big hentai… but before I knew it I had opened my mouth.

"Well, I mean, from your point of view, it probably seems disgusting or dirty… if that's what you say you think, then all I can say is 'ah, alright.' But, this really isn't something worthy of such an overreaction… I mean, they're just books and games, right?"

"What if I told you that under influence by those things you call 'just games,' people have committed crimes!? There was that incident before summer vacation, that was on the news… umm… the 'Siscali Attempted Murder Case!'"

"S-Siscali… Attempted Murder Case!?"

"Yes. Did you not know? Hold on… just a second. I know I have it around here…"

I heard a clattering noise on the other end of the line. It seemed as if she was preparing the appropriate documents.

"It was a case where a man tried to electrocute a girl to death and was caught. That man was part of that group of potential criminals they call 'otaku,' and seemed to do what he did under the influence of the 18+ game 'Little Sister Wars– Siscalypse.' He confessed that he wanted to act like he did in the game and yearned for the game characters… they also confiscated a large number of disgusting books and games from that man's room."

In her anger, Ayase threw her judgmental words at me.

"Among the disgusting books that Naruko dropped that day, there were even a few that were listed on this document! I saw 'Siscalypse' written on some, right!? Doesn't that mean Naruko has the same game as that murderer did!?"

I see… I see. I see all too well… I know exactly what's going on now. I can understand now why you suddenly became so hysterical when you read that doujinshi, and why you became so pale then. In other words, she really was just worried about Naruko. Her important friend might have turned into a potential criminal. Like that, Naruko might destroy her mind and lose her humanity.

…what should I do? What should I do… what should I do… what should I do!?

So, that's what this situation had become. Ayase continued her speech in a bitter tone.

"So, alright? How can you justify something like that… those types of games and manga, and everything similar to that kind of thing… it's unforgivable that such things exist in this world! And the people who want such things, and the people who make such things, everyone is the same: potential criminals! These are things we need to closely regulate and harshly control! And these things are absolutely not things Naruko should give involved with! Give me back my Naruko! Give her back!"

 _Click._ And I was utterly shut down. I tried to redial her number, but Ayase didn't pick up again.

"What the hell…"

I sighed heavily. I had expected the conversation to be tough, but it had been even more difficult than I had imagined. Ayase wasn't just simply speaking out of the pure prejudice against otaku that many girl high school students possessed. She was trying to get Naruko to stop her hobby for Naruko's sake. Up to that point, her actions were identical with my mother's that one time. But Ayase had presented real evidence that supported her opinion, her disgust against otaku. She was a very difficult opponent. Probably even more than my mother had been. I wouldn't be able to change her opinion without trying my utmost.

"'Siscali Attempted Murder Case,' huh… to think I would hear something like that at a time like this…"

If I thought about it now, the reason why Naruko had become so depressed is probably because she had met with Ayase while Ayase was acting like that. It was truly a helpless, lamentable situation. But, what just happened? What was up with that argument? From what I heard, and her one-sided tone that was filled with genuine worry probably had something to do with this, she was definitely quite persuasive, and her argument even had a basis in real fact. But… how should I put it… there was just something I couldn't accept about her line of reasoning.

Honestly, it might be because I had met Naruko's otaku friends, and even had gone to an event with them… and had felt a feeling of friendship budding with them. Or rather, it might have been because I had played the very game, "Siscali," that had motivated that crime, had practiced it, and had even cleared it… so probably, I was biased in favor of it. I didn't know what it was, but for now I knew I couldn't accept what she had said. Even I wouldn't say that there weren't bad influences that existed in games, manga, or on the Internet. Your precious time melts away to nothing; it's not really a good thing to waste your childhood watching bishoujo anime, and the only place they talk so proudly about playing eroge are on restricted communities. Once you go outside and look at it from the perspective of normal common sense, it wasn't something you could puff your chest out about. I mean, that's why Naruko had been so troubled back then when she couldn't find anybody to talk to about her own hobby. People could say that these things have a bad influence on her. But, just by being an otaku, could a good person really be turned into a bad person, or could someone who would never commit a crime really be transformed into a criminal?

For example… if you read a manga in which they kill people, or play a brutal game, would you really start to want to kill people? I mean, maybe the guy who killed the other person was an bad person in the first place. If he was just a normal human, people wouldn't have an issue, right? It wasn't games or whatever that was the issue, but rather was a problem with his character, wouldn't you say? But let's say for the sake of argument that he fell under the evil influence of games and became a criminal. Even if he hadn't played games, wouldn't he have just found some other reason to commit crimes? However you say it, reality will always be a much stronger influence on people than games. It was impossible to make a game that was more real than reality. It was impossible to even think about what that kind of game would be like. So, even if she had evidence like that, it just didn't convince me. It's just that, this was my own personal opinion, and didn't go further than that. It was impossible for me to convince Ayase with this personal opinion alone.

"What should I do?"

Naruko and Ayase both wanted to make up with each other. But Naruko had absolutely no intentions on giving up her hobby, and Ayase had absolutely no intentions on approving of that hobby. They couldn't meet eye to eye. And… even if their relationship would never be the same, I wanted to see them make up with each other. And also, I couldn't tolerate the thought, couldn't stomach the fact that close to me, two good friends were being breaking up with each other. Because I can relate to how painful such an experience can be. So I wanted to do something if I could. Even if this wasn't about my sister, I would feel like that.

First of all… that girl had said that otaku were "potential criminals." That included not just me and Naruko, but Kuroneko and Rias as well. Of course, I didn't really care what bad things people said about otakus in general… but if someone spoke badly about my friends, could I really just stay silent about it? Obviously not!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ42** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After that, I thought for a while about the situation in my room. About how I could get them to make up with each other. About how I could get her to take back those ugly things she had said about my friends. About what I could do and what I couldn't. Things I should do… there were a few things I could do.

First, I would borrow Naruko's computer, and look on the Internet. Then, I could… ask for help on this situation… from someone… they could lend me their strength, and then could help me achieve my goals more effectively, then that would be great. I would do what I could. So, I had to exhaust every thread of strength I had. But, who exactly should I ask…?

The person I would feel most comfortable talking about this with, the person who was the best informed about these types of situations, was Rias… but I wanted to leave that option aside for now. Kuroneko too. I had said I would exhaust all my strength… but I didn't want to worry those two over this matter. They've already helped us out more than enough… I really didn't want to ask them to help me out of this messy situation on top of that. Well, certainly, Rias would probably say something like "there's no need to thank me"…This was why asking Rias or Kuroneko for help was, to me, the last of the last of options.

Speaking of Naruko, she had probably also done whatever was in her power to do to resolve this situation. She probably had exhausted all possibilities available to her. And even then she was reduced to such a sorry state, so even if I went to her at this point and asked for advice, no good ideas would come out of that. Instead, we probably would just end up arguing again. So… then… the remaining candidate was…

I meditated on it for almost a minute, but finally I narrowed my eyes, my mind in a complicated state. There was someone. If I really wanted to, there was just one person… someone who would seriously give me advice, who was incredibly well-informed about things like the "Siscali Attempted Murder Case" or the "PTA meeting" or the "regulations on bishoujo adult material," someone who would never tell anybody else, and from whom I could hope for effective advice… and that's my father

"Alright…"

Finally making up my mind, I went to meet my dad. Finding just the right time, I walked towards the living room. In the living room, my dad was sitting on the sofa and enjoying his favorite jack daniel's happily, I could not see my mother anywhere. Maybe she had gone to take a bath.

"Dad…"

"Oh, Naruto. What do you need?"

"I want to talk to you about something"

"Hm… is it about your future?"

"No…"

Sorry, that's not it, dad… I'm really, really sorry. I feel really bad about this… please listen…

"I need advice on something… mainly on the 18+ games thing…"

"…!"

"…I think I'm getting a bit hard of hearing. Sorry Naruto, please say that again."

Oh god this really awkward.

"Em… um… dad… the truth is… a little bit ago, I accidentally dropped some 18+ goods on the road, and one of my good friends, a girl, now hates me. What should I do?"

 _"Hack! Cough! Hack! Hack!"_

The drink spilled out onto his face.

" _Cough! Cough! Hack…!_ "

My father looked just like he was having an heart attack. He grasped onto his chest with one hand, while the other flailed randomly in midair.

Crap! Even I was at a loss for words. I jumped the gun and asked him straight on!

"A-Are you alright, dad…!? H-Here's some water!"

I held a glass full of water out to him, and my dad took it and gulped down the contents.

"Haah… Hah, hah…"

He stood up, drenched in sweat, and his shoulders moved up and down. He clunked the glass down hard on the table.

"W-What the hell Naruto! Of all things, what in the world are you trying to ask me advice about!?"

I stretched both my hands out in front of me and spoke apologetically.

"Well, I mean, at an event I bought a lot of ero manga, and I banged into her on the way home…"

"Who the hell was asking for details!? That's not what I meant!"

"I-I know…"

…ohh… dad… even when you're angry, you can retort appropriately like that…

"So, what is going on? This matter was already laid to rest, wasn't it? If there's a reason for you to be bringing it up again.."

"There was something I wanted to confirm with you dad! Please… listen to me! I beg you! Help us through this!"

I prostrated myself and begged him.

"Okay go ahead."

"There was some case I heard about the other day, and I wonder if you knew about it…"

With an extremely awkward expression, my father listened to my story from start to end.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ43** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After school I hurriedly went to Class 1-A to meet Ayase. Class 1-A was Naruko and Ayase class, it's located in second floor. After finally able to convince her to talk with me we moved to the roof to talk privately.

"So? You said you had something to talk with me about. What is it?"

Her eyes gave off the impression that she was expecting to enter into a duel at any second. She was clearly on her guard. It was to be expected, but it was still an undesirable situation.

"That's obvious, isn't it? I want to talk about Naruko."

"That conversation is already over."

Ayase flatly refused.

"If that's all you wanted, then I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait wait, hold on a bit. Why are you jumping to conclusions like that? Please, just listen to what I have to say."

"Is there a need to? My thoughts and conclusions are just as I told to you yesterday. If I can, I want to get Naruko to change her ways. To get her to stop that hobby, and return her to her right senses. But…"

Ayase calmly made her statement, and then bit her lip. She didn't have to go on for me to know what she wanted to say. Naruko would never throw away her hobby. Even when her public image is threatened, or when her parents strongly disapproved, she would always like what she liked. I had seen her ridiculously stubborn determination first hand.

"Why would she… go that far…"

That's… really something Ayase can't understand, I think. Why is it that, even though she was warned so earnestly by her close friend, such warnings went in one ear and out the other? Even though Ayase had not said anything that was obviously wrong… whether it was that the hobby Naruko had was disgusting and repulsive, or that someone like Naruko really shouldn't get close to things like that.

Could it be, that I was mistaken in thinking they were close friends…? It was natural that I would think something like that. This girl hated otaku even more than my mother did. She had been taken in by the one-sided otaku bashing that existed in the world, and had embraced a strong prejudice against them. Of course, within that prejudice there were things that might not have been far off the mark. In Ayase, aside from her prejudice, there was a part of the otaku psychology that she just might not be able to accept. At a glance, she was a girl who prided herself on cleanliness and purity.

" _What kind of people do you think are the most prejudiced against otaku?_ "

Naruko had said to me. The answer was girls in high school… she was probably speaking with her own close friend in mind. She was a very serious, pure, kind, honest, and a bit prejudiced person… my evaluation of Ayase was not mistaken. She was definitely not a bad person. I would instead say that she is an extremely good person. How many friends of mine can I count that would get this angry for my sake?

"…Naruto-kun. I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Won't you talk to her too? I really do want to get her to stop."

Ayase still was under the impression that I was an otaku. She thought that I was repulsive and disgusting, that my mind had broken and I was just a potential criminal. And yet…

"Please help me. My… my own words don't seem to get through to her… so…"

To think that she would lower her head to someone that she hates as much as me. This was probably the reason she even want to talk with me here today. Because she wanted to get her most important friend back. She wanted to save her from going down a bad road. In some ways, doesn't it seem like I'm the bad guy here? It's not like I can claim to be the good guy in this situation…

"I can't. I really can't."

"No matter what?" Ayase asked me while bowing.

"Yeah, no matter what."

Even if I did talk to Naruko, it's not like I would be able to get her to stop. In the first place, that wasn't what I had come here to talk about. Having been bluntly refused by me, Ayase quickly raised her head. Was it just me, or did it seem like the light had gone out in her eyes?

"Her reputation is going to be destroyed, you know? Even if I said that?"

"You wouldn't do something like that, I think."

"How would you know what I would and wouldn't do?"

"Because Naruko told me so."

I didn't give any response further than that. Ayase's eyes widened, and I saw the light return to them.

Well… this seems to be a good time. I've finished reaffirming the situation, so let's get to the main topic at hand.

"So… Ayase, to put everything briefly, what you're saying is the following. 'Naruko's hobby is disgusting and repulsive and she should not have it.' 'But even so, Naruko won't throw her hobby away.' 'So, I cannot hang around such a person. And I can't make up with her.' That about right?"

"Yes. And?"

The problem here was simple. So, from here, how should I get these two to make up with each other? First, there was Ayase's demand that I should go and try to talk Naruko out of her hobby. But, needless to say, I would not choose that option. And that limited what options I could take. What are those, you ask? Well, just watch. For now, there were a few things I could try. Including my ace in the hole. I had even taken off from home to prepare that one. Honestly, I didn't know if it would work or not, but I could only try and see.

"You said a lot of things to me on the phone back then… and I did a bit of research on them."

"Research?"

"Yeah. In summary… about the Siscali Attempted Murder Case, what various commentators have been saying about otaku on the news, the PTA meeting you participated in, the child pornography issue in Japan, and etcetera."

Yesterday, when she was throwing blame around while weaving various examples into her argument, I could not respond at all. So… earlier, I had gone to my dad who was police detective, to ask for his wisdom on the matter.

 _"Of all things, you're coming to me to ask about that…?"_

And after that, even though he looked less than pleased throughout, he explained things to me in unexpectedly fine detail…

 _"But what a coincidence… I happen to know about that case. About the petition on bishoujo adult anime and games as well. At the very least, I should know more about these things than that girl… hmph, of course, it was just because that case coincidentally caught my eye that I know about it…"_

 _"You mentioned that her mother was the president of the PTA… you're probably talking about congressman Aragaki's wife, right? If that's true, then I also coincidentally happen to know about the meeting that her daughter participated in. If I recall correctly…"_

 _"That document you talked about… I have a copy as well… last month, a coworker at the station happened to give a copy to me."_

 _"Oh, I know that journalist quite well. Coincidentally, I happened to do a bit of research on him recently._

After that incident with Naruko and mom dad went and researched various things about otaku, examined the rumors going around on television about these things, to try to understand this thing that his two children were trying so hard to protect. Amazing, isn't it? My dad, that is. Studying up a bit on otaku like this. For our sake. In order to protect us from getting involved in anything truly dangerous… that's pretty great, really. Although, if he started playing eroge too, I'd run away from home and go get adopted by the Uzumaki household.

"The document you were talking about, it's this, right?"

"That… what's that?"

Taking out the document I had prepared for this meeting from my bag, I thrust it at Ayase.

"Let me just put it outright. What's written here is utter nonsense. There is no clear evidence linking the otaku hobby with these crimes as you had suggested. Not for now, at least."

"Eh…?"

For a moment, Ayase stared blankly at me as if she couldn't process what I just said, but her expression stiffened immediately.

"B-But! On the news, there was… and it was a congressman too…!"

"The petition that you brought up that was submitted to the House of Representatives was also based on shaky evidence. You said that when people played eroge, they would unconsciously break their minds and lose their humanity? Well, then it's a matter of how exactly you know that's true. Because, if someone could lose their mind just by playing games, then he probably wasn't a decent person to begin with. Just think about it."

"I-I did think about it! This is all just your own personal opinion, isn't it!?"

"Yeah, it is. But, I'm not the only person who thinks this way. There are people in the Diet who also are more conservative on this issue. There was another petition, with hundreds of signatures, in which people requested that if we change the laws against child pornography, we should not be hasty and take a very cautious approach. I might be stating the obvious, but there are several different opinions on this matter. The Diet is a suitable place for debates like this after all. Just because a petition is handed to the House of Representatives, that doesn't mean that the contents of that petition are definitely correct. So, even if I give you this document right here, that does not form the basis for rejecting the otaku hobby.""

Trying to keep her temper, Ayase shouted.

"But, in reality, there are people like this who have become criminals, haven't there been!? The commentators have all said that, haven't they!?"

"In regards to the 'Siscali Attempted Murder Case,' that was blown completely out of proportion. While it's true that outside of Siscali, the criminal had a lot of other 18+ games, the contention that his games were the cause of him falling into crime is an outright lie. Certainly, he said that he 'mimicked the game characters and tried to electrocute a girl,' but he later retracted that statement. 'I wanted to rough up a girl, so I waved my modded stun gun around,' he later said… of course, it's not clear which one of his statements is true. Taking a close up look at his motives, there's absolutely no need to talk about the influence of these games. It's just that, when they first were reporting on this matter, it was very easy for them to make a connection between the 'influence of games' and the 'attempted murder.'"

All in one breath.

"And then the media made it out to be this huge thing and labeled it with the name you know, as the 'Siscali Attempted Murder Case.' And at that critical moment, the famous commentators continued to beat on otaku, and kept on talking about the eroge they found in the criminal's room and showing pictures of Akihabara. It's pretty difficult to just take it all back and apologize after doing all that. I'm not sure that's really why, but for now, I can say that I've yet to see a single news article where they admit that it really wasn't the game's fault."

"That's… but, that person's always helped out my mother so much…"

Ayase desperately flipped through the document I had handed over to her. It was almost as if she was trying to find something in there that would refute what I was saying.

"I'm not saying that every single thing he said was an outright lie. And I'm not saying that every journalist who bashes otaku is a fraud. But at least this time, to push the things he himself believed in, that journalist manipulated the situation to fit his own views. If you think I'm lying, go and look into the matter yourself."

"…"

Ayase clearly seemed shaken, and bit her lip. I could hear her grumbling "Lies… it was a lie, a lie lie lie" almost as if she was chanting a curse, and it was honestly quite unsettling. She was a clean, pure, honest person, and so when she was lied to like this, she rejected it to that extent… it was pretty amazing.

"…you said otaku were just potential criminals, so won't you take that back? I mean, there are probably bad people who are otaku too. But they aren't all like that. Remember when you asked if those two people were Naruko's friends? Those two really strangely dressed people. They were my friends. They're reaaaally good people! So please, don't lump all otaku together and speak badly of them like that!"

This matter was something that was just as important to me as getting Naruko and Ayase to make up with each other. The one thing I had to get Ayase to take back was her remark about all otaku being criminals. That was one duty I, as their friend, could not neglect.

"…Naruko said something similar, you know."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… I understand, to the very end, I was mistaken on this matter. There is no such connection between otaku and criminals. Satisfied?"

"I see! Then…"

"But, I still have no intention of approving of Naruko having that kind of hobby."

Rejected. Ayase didn't even let me pursue the issue. With creases forming across my forehead, I asked.

"Why?"

"Why? That's obvious, isn't it!? So there isn't a connection between this and crime… so what, I ask!? There's still no mistaking that it's a dirty, repulsive hobby, is there!?"

"You may think that. But, and I might be repeating myself here, I don't think that's enough to justify breaking up with a close friend. I'm not telling you to accept her hobby. However I think about it, those things are not good things. I understand that much. But, can't you just pretend you didn't see anything? Pretend that you didn't see anything… and just be her friend like you have been up to now? She knows herself all too well that this hobby isn't something she can make public. That's why she's gotten so good at separating the two sides of herself."

"That's true, isn't it? Hiding it so well… and continuing to trick us like that."

"She wasn't trying to trick you. There was just no need for you to know! Of course, she was also trying to protect her public image… but first and foremost, she didn't want to lose her close friend! You two are close, right? Why can't you even understand what she was trying to do here!?"

"Liar! That's a huge lie! After all, Naruko thinks that this hobby of hers is more important than I am, doesn't she!? Even though today and yesterday, I begged her to stop! Even though I begged her to heal our relationship…! 'I definitely don't want to,' that's all she could say…!"

"That's not right! That's definitely not what she meant by that…!"

"Shut up! Don't act as if you know what's going on! What do you know about us!? I know Naruko better than anybody else does! But even then, to think she would do that kind of…! That person wasn't Naruko! It was someone else! Definitely someone else! An imposter…! Give her back! You're hiding the real Naruko somewhere, aren't you!? Give me back my friend!"

This is hopeless. Completely hopeless, I think. I really can't convince this girl. To this girl, this situation probably seemed like Naruko had joined some strange religion or something. Ayase truly was concerned for Naruko's well-being, truly valued Naruko highly, and truly was fond of her. That's why she couldn't condone the present situation. She couldn't condone her friend corrupting herself.

 _That's not like you. You're not like that!_ … A certain someone had once said something similar… and had gotten angry with similar sentiments. But what gives me the right to criticize Ayase? We're birds of a feather, really. Projecting a certain image of someone in our minds, but realizing that in reality that person was different, and then getting angry about it. And then getting sad about it. And then falling into despair over it. It was really a selfish thing. But this was a pitfall that occurred naturally when people got together. Especially for friends, or for people we loved and respected, that's the way we wanted things to be.

There was only one person in the world who could refute these feelings from the other side. There was only one person who could hit me across the face, who could kick me in the privates, with a shout of "don't screw with me!"

Yes.

"Stop screwing around! Shut it with the 'imposter imposter' nonsense!"

Yeah, just like that.

"…"

"Naruko…!?"

At the sudden loud scream, Ayase and I simultaneously turned around. The uniformed form of Naruko was walking quickly towards us from the door. Her head was held as high as it always was, and she came towards us at a fast pace.

"Naruko… why are you here…!?"

"You shut up too. Does that really matter?"

Naruko shut me up with one fierce stare.

"Don't butt your face into our business. This is something I have to do myself!"

That's true, isn't it? You knew that all along, didn't you?

"…ah. Sorry for intruding."

I gave a strained smile. As I went to turn over the situation to Naruko, she shooed me off with her hands.

"If you understand, go away. Just go and die somewhere."

"That was uncalled for! Who the hell do you think that I went through all this for?!"

See!? Isn't it just like I said!? You heard what she just said, didn't you!? Honestly, her mind had been broken and she had lost her humanity waaay before she got into eroge! It had nothing to do with the influence of games! My sister was just always like this! Don't you think that it's much more likely my mind gets broken from my real life situation than from eroge? Ugh… but it really does seem like she rebounded. And she's not acting like her usual fake, sweet persona at all, even though she's in front of Ayase! But, well… if it's come this far, they're going to take off any thick masks they've had on, speak sincerely, be frank with each other, and start arguing… I don't think it can pan out any other way. For Naruko or for Ayase.

Heh… Do your best, Naruko. It wasn't like I was expecting my thoughts to reach Naruko, but at that moment Naruko seemed to get reenergized and turned to face Ayase. She confronted her close friend with a tense expression.

"Ayase… listen to what I have to say."

"…I don't want to listen to anything an imposter like you has to say."

Ayase shook her head stubbornly. She shouted with bared fangs.

"Let me meet the real Naruko!"

"What is 'the real Naruko'?"

The Naruko that stood before me was a completely different person than the Naruko who was completely overwhelmed by Ayase back in that other incident. She haughtily puffed out her chest, and with energy that matched the intensity of the furious Ayase, she faced her opponent head on.

"A beautiful girl, someone with distinguished fashion sense, a sports prodigy, and someone who excels at her schoolwork. She has a lot of friends, she is looked up to by everyone at school, has a great rapport with her teachers, flourishes in her club activities, is even a model outside of school, is relied on by everyone, is loved by everyone… she's absolutely perfect, amazingly cool, super cute, really beautiful. That Naruko Namikaze, you mean?"

I didn't know anybody else who could so confidently praise themself like that. It must be refreshing to be able to go so far with self-praise. She really loves herself, doesn't she?

"Is that what you mean by the real me?"

"Yes! That's Naruko, isn't it!? Even when we go out shopping, even when we're surrounded by boys in town, even when there's something in school I don't understand, even when I feel overwhelmed with modeling, even when we put on a show at the culture festival… to me you were always… you were always with… but…"

"But it's strange for me to get close to such a hobby? It's impossible? It's not like me? I'm dirty and repulsive, an imposter? Sorry, Ayase, but that's a complete misunderstanding."

"…mis…understanding?"

"Yes, so just listen to me… although, I'm not sure if I can say this well…"

Facing her bewildered friend, Naruko began to speak.

"Well, for me, I really love those manga that you hate and think are repulsive. I also have many of those 18+ games that you think are dirty and make you nauseous, and I love those as well. No matter how many times I watch anime with cute little girls, I can't get enough, and just looking at all the goods I bought is enough to make me happy. It really is a strong love like that. You could say I adore them. No matter what anybody else says, that is me."

Ayase looked like she wanted to say something, but it seemed as if she couldn't put it into words. Sorry, Naruko was saying. Sorry that I'm not the person you hoped I was. But, this is me. That's what it sounded to me like she was trying to say.

"So, I know that you're really worried about me, but please don't be. I definitely don't want to give up this hobby. It's something I like. What I like is what I like. If I stop it, if my hobby becomes no more, I would not be myself anymore…"

Like she had once done with me before, Naruko let out her own feelings. She laid herself bare. As if she couldn't understand what was happening before her eyes, Ayase shook her head a number of times.

"…It's something that's more important to you than your friends? That hobby…it's more important than me!?"

"That's not true!"

"But-"

Naruko cut off Ayase before she could continue, and shouted with all her strength.

"I love you just as much as I love eroge! It's not a lie! Why won't you understand!? If I could just choose one, I wouldn't have been so troubled to begin with! My school friends as well! My otaku hobby as well! All of these things are incredibly important, precious things that I can't throw away, and that's the reason why things have come this far, isn't it!?"

"W-W-Wha…" Having been struck with that heavy killing blow, Ayase stumbled a step and wavered.

She probably was flushed bright red because there was not a shred of dishonesty in Naruko's words, and her message had gotten completely across. I didn't know if she was angry, happy, embarrassed… or some combination of the three. Facing her blushing, bewildered friend, Naruko put on the pressure.

"Alright, Ayase? I don't have any intention of throwing away any of these things. Neither my friends, nor my hobby, so I've decided! I'm definitely going to make up with you! And I'm definitely not stopping my hobby! You have a problem with that!?"

Well, things just got serious. This idiot! Don't say something so unreasonable! But… there was nothing more like my sister than this arrogant, haughty side of her. This was the genuine, bona fide Naruko Namikaze. Ayase probably understood that as well. She really was this kind of person. Her close friend should know about that, right?

"You're… not lying? I'm also really… important to you…?"

Ayase seemed to be taking a few moments to digest what Naruko had said, and finally spoke.

"I… understand your feelings. I also… misunderstood in a lot of places. I got taken in by other people's opinions… and said some terrible things… that was wrong of me. Sorry. I'm really… sorry."

Ayase bowed very deeply.

"I… also want to make up… with you, Naruko…"

"Yeah."

Naruko smiled shyly. From the beginning, both of them had wanted to quickly make up with each other. Now that they had been able to speak frankly with each other, it seemed that they had finally come to understand that… geez, what a roundabout way of doing things. They should have just done that from the very beginning… well, I can't say I acted completely correctly too. I also had misunderstood her feelings, got angry, and was worried without knowing what to do about it.

 **"** _I love you just as much as I love eroge!_ **"** She certainly got her feelings across. It was a hopeless situation to the end, but she got them across with her strongest words.

…I mean, to think that she was able to solve the issue saying something like that… I felt it was a just a bit counterintuitive. if anybody else had used that line in any situation, they couldn't possibly hope for results this good. Here and now, all the more because Naruko was facing Ayase, those words had their effect.

"Hah… somehow…"

In any case. I'm glad everything got resolved. That's what I thought, but… As Ayase looked downwards, she continued in a frustrated tone with a "But…"

"…As I thought, this is hopeless… I definitely want to make up with Naruko. I want to make up with Naruko… but I can't approve of your hobby…!"

She mumbled things like a certain someone had a while ago. Naruko and I both simultaneously widened our eyes.

"W-What are you saying?! Didn't you say you were going to make up with me!?"

"… I… _sniff…_ "

After Naruko angrily yelled at her, Ayase began to cry. Blinking a number of times, she wiped the corner of her eye with the back of her hand, and choked out her words through her tears.

"Because… because… I really can't do it… Naruko… I-I….. those types of games and manga… I honestly hate them… I really hate them… even if they don't make you a criminal, they're dirty, repulsive, disgusting things… I might be overreacting… but… sorry, it's useless…"

"…"

As expected, Naruko also was in pain, and recoiled. We had proven that there was no connection between otaku and crime. That misunderstanding had been settled, and Naruko had gotten her feelings across. But in the end, there was still the matter of the characteristic psychological prejudice of high school girls. It was a negative image that couldn't be wiped away. This particular situation was truly futile. It wasn't a matter of misunderstandings, but was squarely in the realm of Ayase's personal principles.

"W-What should I do…? Naruko… what… what should I do…?"

Ayase gazed at Naruko with desperate eyes. No matter how she tried, it seemed that her feelings did not allow for compromise. She wanted to make up with Naruko. But, she couldn't approve of otaku. She also couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. This inflexibility came from her belief in cleanliness.

"…"

And then Naruko, who had been driven into a corner… "Uugh…"Suddenly turned and faced me. " _Do something!_ " she seemed to be saying to me.

…you want _me_ to do something here!? You're turning to _me_ now!? Even though you had told me to not to butt in…!

"…Naruko… I… I… ugh…"

"Uuuuuughh…"

 _Blink, blink blink blink ._ _"Fast! Do something now!"_

She seemed to want to tell me with the rapid winking she was sending my way. But… even if you tell me to do something… ugh _…_ I mean… I did happen to prepare a trump card for situations like this… but… this was… honestly, I really didn't want to do that. I did prepare it just for this meeting, but however I think about it, it wasn't a good thing. But maybe, with this, they could actually make up with each other…

Ugh… dammit, if I think about this any longer, it'll soon be too late. Screw it! I should just go for it! Dammit! Don't blame me if something bad happens! After you hear my brilliant explanation, don't regret it, alright!?

"Hold on, Ayase. Listen to what I have to say."

"?"

Ayase watched me through her upturned, tear-filled eyes. I started speaking boldly.

"You think that this hobby we're obsessed with is dirty… and no matter what you can't approve of it, so you can't make up with Naruko. Right?"

"T-That's obvious, isn't it… because, because…"

Well, that's what high school girls were like, wasn't it? It would be unreasonable for me to just tell her to approve of it.

"Well, let's remodel that opinion of yours then. Take a look at this…"

From my school bag, I took out a thick book I had just borrowed today from the library.

"…The Odyssey… and… the Nihon Shoki?"

…she recognized them, right? Yes, what I just handed over to Ayase was the ancient Greek epic poem "The Odyssey," and the oldest record of Japanese history, the Nihon Shoki. I also handed over a third book, entitled "Egyptian Myth – Osiris and Isis." As Ayase stood puzzled by my intentions, she wiped her tears and her gaze dropped down to the books.

"Izanagi and Izanami… Cronus and Rhea… Osiris and Isis… and then…"

Labels were taped onto the books, so she probably knew where to look. Ayase scanned the books from start to end, and she became even more bewildered.

"What's this for?"

"Those are all stories of older brother and younger sister deities. There are alternative theories, but… these siblings all got married a long time ago."

"Umm… excuse me, but what exactly do you want to say? What does this have to do with Naruko's hobby?"

"Well, just hold on. Just keep what I said in mind. The real article I want to get to is this…"

I slowly took my trump card out of my bag.

"T-That's…!?" Naruko raised her voice in astonishment.

If you want to know why, it's because the things I took out of my bag were the treasured "little sister hentai doujinshi" Naruko had bought at summer Comiket. I handed the hentai doujinshi casually over to Ayase. Ayase blinked in surprise, but began to flip through the books…

 _Smack!_

Her hand slapped me across the face.

"W-Why are you showing me this!? Do you have a death wish or something?!"

"Awwwwww…!"

Is that something you should be saying _after_ you slap me!? What the hell, this girl!? Dammit Naruko this the second time I got slap by woman because of you.

"D-Disgusting! D-D-D-Disgusting! How shameless, you pervert!"

"Disgusting? You're wrong… you're mistaken, Ayase! Those books are not disgusting at all! The books I just handed over to you are all written with the same topic in mind!"

"Wha-?!"

"What are you saying?"

Naruko's mouth hung half open, and spoke as if she had just realized what was happening. After all her brother is going through to convince Ayase, she's being quite uncooperative.

I spread my arms wide, and proclaimed my argument to Ayase.

"Just think back! That collection of ours that you called dirty… they're all drawn works of art on the love of an older brother and her younger sister! Am I wrong!? Is there even one exception!? There isn't, is there!? So how are these different from the hard covers I just handed you!? Just because one is older and one is newer!? If I mixed them together, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference!"

"W-What did you just put into the same category as these national myths?!"

"Incest doujinshi, of course! Got a problem with that!? What's drawn in those ero books are the stories of love between an older brother and younger sister that have been passed down by humanity since ancient times. It's the most beautiful, precious literature in the world. Yes, our strong feelings for these things are definitely not evil at all!"

Because… I quickly pointed to the things in Ayase's hands, and shouted at top of my lung.

"THOSE ARE THE PROOF OF THE LOVE BETWEEN NARUKO AND ME!"

There was no mistaking that this was the most idiotic thing I've said in my life.

"Eeeehh!?"

"W-W-Wha-…"

Both Naruko and Ayase looked at me with their eyeballs stretched out of their sockets.

"Wha… what outrageous things are you running your mouth with-mmph!"

In an instant, I hugged Naruko and smothered her face, cutting her off. She wriggled and squirmed in protest, but I wrapped her arms around her back and somehow also pinned those down. As I hugged her tight out of "proof" of our mutual love, Ayase stared at us, dumbfounded.

"W-W-W… What are you…!?"

Just like Ayase had done back when she had gotten angry, I went on and on without letting her speak.

"It's just as it looks, Ayase. We love each other! That's why we have to collect these stories of forbidden love! Don't call our love for each other dirty! It's literature, didn't I say!? There are drawings of naked girls in there? There are passionate ero scenes in there? That's not the true substance of these works! They aren't as trashy as people like _you_ claim they are!"

As I continued to ad-lib, I gradually became more and more emotional, and soon wasn't even conscious of what was coming out of my mouth… the line began to blur between where the act ended and where my true feelings began. Before I knew it, my mouth was moving unconsciously and the words were flowing out on their own.

"Naruko's hobby is what reconnected the sibling ties that had been broken between us. If I hadn't found out about her hobby back then, we would have continued to have a cold relationship with each other. I couldn't do anything to help the number one sister by my side. I would say that it had nothing to do with me, and would only watch as my sister cried…! So I'm thankful from the bottom of my heart! Thankful for all of this otaku hobby that you say is so dirty! Because this hobby existed, I was able to start a real sibling relationship with my sister! And I stopped just standing by watching my sister cry, making terrible excuses of how it didn't have anything to do with me! Can anybody dare to deny these feelings I have!? I'm not lying, these things are proof of our love for each other! So, just listen to me, because… I…"

I hugged my struggling sister close with all my strength, and shouted.

"I LOOOOOOVE NARUKOOOO!"

After I shouted this from the depths of my soul, all the light extinguished from Ayase's eyes. She let the books drop to the floor.

"…"

Even though I had released her from my hold, for some reason Naruko stood stock still, her mouth flapping open and shut. While Naruko unsteadily waved from side to side, Ayase came closer and took Naruko by the hand as if to steal her from me… and hugged her close.

"Naruko… let's make up. Right away."

"A-Ayase…?"

"I'm sorry… sorry… for saying those things are dirty, that I can't approve of them… this isn't a time to be making such a big deal over the little things… I'm really sorry… I didn't realize…"

"Eh? Eeh?" Naruko seemed completely bewildered as her close friend hugged her tight and wailed.…

I did it. Even I didn't think that would work this well. After all, Ayase was strongly prejudiced. But Naruko's hobby, and these doujinshi were not just dirty things. If I pleaded that point desperately with her, even if the argument didn't completely make sense, I thought that perhaps she would accept what I was saying.

Hm… it seems that my speech didn't completely go to waste.

"Geez, well that was all pretty troublesome."

With a cynical smile, I started heading towards the two girls…

"D-Don't come any closer, hentai!"

Ayase hugged Naruko close as if to protect her, and gave me a glare.

…huh?

"…uummm… who are you talking to?"

"Shut up! Don't talk, hentai! Hentai hentai hentai! You're making my ears bleed!"

Huh… well this was a bit different from what I was expecting! I was correct in thinking that she was really prejudiced, and she had seemed to have accepted my argument… but didn't she jump to an incredibly strange conclusion here by herself!?

Ayase stared at me with her empty, dark eyes.

"As I thought, you're the source of all this evil…! Never touch my close friend again! You're dirty! Repulsive! Disgusting!"

"A-Aya… se…?" Still holding onto Naruko's hand, she quickly began to distance herself from me. She swiftly turned back around one more time, "Urgh… you're Idiot! go and die."

Giving me a glance as if she was looking at a piece of garbage, she left her sharp parting remark with me.

"…"

I was left alone in the rooftop.

"…and everything went according to plan!"

Isn't that great, Naruko? At least You were able to properly make up with your close friend.

"Hah… how pitiful…"

Well, there's no helping it. This was just the result of my carrying out my own will, and doing what I wanted to do. At the very least, I didn't regret what I did, so I would quietly accept the consequences. I mean… I was at least able to achieve my goal of getting Naruko and Ayase to make up. In the end, my embarrassing actions… they weren't all wasted, right? Moving along, I went to meet Karin to return home togheter after I told her to wait little bit for me at class before.

"Something really bothering you, Naruto?"

"Hm? Uh, no, nothing really."

I gave her halfhearted reply as I shook my head.

"I see. I'm glad, then."

Karin gave me an aimless smile. That smile has been a tremendous help to me through this hard day.

"Hey, hey, look Naruto… my hair's returned back to normal, hasn't it?"

"I see. I'm glad, then."

I couldn't see it at all. Also… didn't she cut it before summer vacation? What are you saying _now_? Her hair is seriously freaky.

"Come on, look at iiit…"

"I'm looking I'm looking. It looks really cute."

"Really?"

"Really really. Your skin has been really glossy lately too. You're becoming quite beautiful, aren't you?"

This was getting tiresome, so I just threw an adequate compliment her way. With an "eh, ehh~," the simple Karin closed both her eyes tightly, and moving her bag to and fro, gave an awkward, shy grin.

"Hehe… is that so? Maybe it's because I've been able to get a lot of sleep. See, ever since before summer break… I've been sleeping together with 'Naruto.'"

"What the hell are you saying!?"

She was talking about the hug pillow, after all!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ44** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was after school on the next day. When I came back from school, just like she had done in the past, my sister was on the phone in the living room.

"I'm home."

As I gave the standard greeting upon returning home, not only was there no response, but she didn't even glance in my direction. In her sailor uniform, Naruko was sitting deeply in the sofa with her legs crossed under her extremely short skirt, and was nodding at something while on her phone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, Ayase. There's nothing to be worried about… yeah… mm… ahaha… really… mm… oh yeah, do you want to go shopping together tomorrow?"

And that's how it was. Having been branded with the stigma of the "hentai brute older brother," it's not like I could have asked her directly about it, but it seemed that their relationship was doing relatively well. Because, at any rate… it seemed like usual day, they were calling each other and chatting on the phone.

She couldn't permit Naruko to have such a dirty hobby, but also didn't want to separate from her… Ayase was imprisoned in a paradoxical situation, but by using me as a scapegoat, it seemed that she had found a loophole out of the paradox.

After that incident, I had gotten an email in my inbox.

 ** _"To the big liar Naruto-kun,_**

 ** _Because of you, I could make up with Naruko. Don't think that I have approved of Naruko's hobby, and don't think that I am withdrawing the opinions I presented yesterday… but while I can't come to a compromise, and while I can't accept her hobby, I've decided to move on. There's no helping it. But, don't think that I've given up! I will definitely save Naruko from your evil influence one day! I will definitely not lose to you!_**

 ** _PS: If you ever do anything dirty to Naruko, I'm going to kill you!"_**

W-What the helll!? This girl is total sicko! I'll never wanted to meet face-to-face with this girl again!

I drank down my tinge of doubt with a bottle of cola. From the refrigerator, I returned to the living room, and passed by my sister's side.

"Alright, Ayase, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Naruko cut off the phone call, and looked bashful.

When I saw her looking happy like this, the entire conflict with Ayase and the stigma that had been passed down to me all seemed like trivial matters. Just now, I could think like that. I'm glad. Well, at any rate… with this, now, our life counseling session to make fond summer memories for her had come to an end. This was the last time. Certainly, this time was the last time. At long last, I could return to the quiet, normal days I had wished for from the bottom of my heart. Now, I wouldn't be forced to play eroge, and wouldn't be dragged to absurdly tiring events… it was nice. Shrugging my shoulders, I tried to leave the room.

"Nii-chan."

I already had my hands gripped around the doorknob when I stopped. Then, my sister spoke with her usual blunt tone of voice.

"Come here for a second."

…what does she want with me now?

"Why do you look so confused? Come on, quickly."

"Alright…"

Giving up, I did as my sister had ordered. I soon stood in front of the sofa, What kind of abuse was going to be hurled my way…? I had steeled myself, but for some reason Naruko looked down and seemed to have a hard time saying what she wanted to…

"… Umm… Nii-chan… when you shouted that back then… how serious were you being?"

"Does that matter?"

Why was she asking this all of a sudden…? I mean, let's just drop that subject, please! I'm begging you! When I looked at her with pleading eyes… the atmosphere around Naruko completely changed.

"Y-Yes… it does matter…"

She looked downwards, grasping tightly onto the hem of her skirt, and her cheeks were flushed. … what? What was up with that… that strange response? That's… not like you at all…

Bewildered, I asked.

"Why?"

"…you don't know?"

From her position on the sofa, she looked upwards, hot in the head, and gazed at my face. When our eyes met, I realized that Naruko's eyes were wet. Her face was red, as if she had caught a cold.

"Well… because…."

And then Naruko, as if saddened and helpless at seeing my actions, looked like she was about to cry. She stood up from the sofa, and desperately caught my sleeve.

"Do you really… not know…?"

Well… maybe… there was that… but how should I respond…? Seeing me completely perplexed and unable to speak, Naruko resolved herself and began her confession. She spoke while looking downwards, trying not to make eye contact.

"You're too slow… idiot… don't make me say it… it's embarrassing…"

 _Gulp_ _ **.**_ I gulped down a mouth of saliva.

"I… I… I thought about what you said back then… and then… umm… that is… urg… this is hard to say… s-so… please just listen?"

After that, Naruko resolutely raised her head, and faced me directly. Then, she gathered her strength. You…! What are you trying to say?

"I… a-also love you… Nii-chan."

WHAAAAAAAT!

"S-S-Seriously!?"

"Is that what you thought I would say? Are you seriously getting that worked up over it? You hentai siscon."

"Wha… t-t-t-thi… this…"

My mouth and eyes opened wide, I couldn't do anything but stand there in mute amazement. I mean, just look at my face! Dammit! Daaaammit! Daaaaaaaammmmiiitt! This is impossible! This girl! …! Crap…! My head was burning up, and I grabbed it with both hands, twisting my body harshly back and forth.

"Kyahahaha! That's so lame! Y-You're such an idiot… you were actually being serious, weren't you?! Grooooss~~Ahahaha!"

Laughing uproariously and pointing at me, Naruko finally wiped away her tears, and poked my stomach with her elbow.

"Come on, how long are you going to stand there looking like an idiot? Let's go, you siscon Nii-chan!"

She pulled strongly on my sleeve, and lightly turned around. A daring smile appeared on her face.

"You promised to play me in Siscali, remember?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Kureneko the talking cat keychain meet Naruko -**

As the rain fell - A lone black cat keychain was lost in thought.

The cat keychain was thinking about something, lying under the hydrangeas blooming by the bus lane sidewalk.

Drenched by the third day of rain - The cat keychain lay there like a stone, lost in thought. She thought, "Could I really find you?"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was one Sunday in June.

An afternoon drenched by the blessings of the rainy season.

A girl was walking on the bus lane sidewalks, which were lined on the sides by apartment buildings.

The girl was in her mid-teens. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face.

She wore a plain pair of jeans that you could find anywhere, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Over her chest was a large picture of a Škorpion vz. 61submachine gun with the stock folded. Over her back were the words "That's right, a woman like me is a scorpion' written in Gothic font.

If you know where to buy a shirt like this, please contact the author. If you've actually made one of these shirts yourself, you might be better off not wearing it in public.

The girl was wearing a thick belt around her waist. On the right side was a leather holster containing a model revolver. Also on the belt were small green pouches that wrapped around her waist.

The girl wasn't holding a bag, but was holding a big black umbrella. Printed on one corner of the umbrella were the words 'Not secretly a SPAS-12'.

She walked through the rain and arrived at the station area. Around the JR station were shopping malls and restaurants.

The girl, having arrived at the entrance of the area, stopped in front of the mailbox-a box three times faster than most boxes - and took out an envelope from her pocket.

"Go-! To Baa-chan!"

The girl dropped the letter into the mailbox, speaking the name of the recipient. Of course, this is not necessary for safe delivery. Neither is praying after you've dropped it off.

She unclasped her hands from prayer.

"Well… what to do now?"

She mumbled, having accomplished her mission of the day. In front of her was a lively station. However.

"It's Sunday, so no new books or magazines are getting released. I can't just go on a shopping spree, either… I guess I should just go home. I'll just grab a snack at the convenience store. Ice cream… yeah, ice cream sounds nice."

The girl turned around and walked back the way she came.

She had gone about a hundred metres when she noticed someone. It was a grandmother on her way home from grocery shopping.

She was a tiny woman with a bent back who looked to be extremely elderly.

This grandmother was pushing a grocery cart with both hands, balancing an umbrella on top of it. The cart was filled with plastic bags from the local supermarket and paper bags from a department store.

It looked like she was trying to cross at a pedestrian crossing that didn't have a traffic light. The road was usually empty, but it was surprisingly crowded today. Actually, there was some emergency gas line work going on at the more often frequented road, diverting all of the traffic this way. Of course, the old lady didn't know this.

The old lady tentatively yet desperately tried to cross the street. She looked to her right, looked to her left, took a step forward, and hurried back when a car came speeding her way.

The cars just wouldn't stop for the old lady, as she was too short to be properly visible. Pedestrians actually have the right-of-way at a crossing. This question is on the driving exam.

"Hmm…"

The girl caught sight of this and made her move.

"You're trying to cross, ma'am? I'm going too. Let me help."

Naruko didn't actually _have_ to cross here, but it wasn't a complete lie, as a convenience store happened to be across the street from where they stood.

"How very thoughtful of you. Thank you, young lady."

"Just leave it to me!"

The girl stepped in front of the old lady and took one step into the crossing. She held out her right hand, which wasn't holding the umbrella.

Her pose, proud as an athlete taking the Olympic Oath, brought one car to a stop. Another car on the opposite lane caught sight of this and also stopped.

"There's nothing to be scared of if we're crossing together! Let's take our time."

The girl and the old woman slowly made their way across the road.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

The cat keychain was watching the chatting duo as they crossed the road.

She was watching them from the flower bed beside the crossing, drenched and without an umbrella.

 _'Helping an old lady cross the street in this day and age? What a kind-hearted girl. She just might be the one.'_ _S_ he thought.

Having crossed the street safely, the old lady thanked Naruko profusely.

"Here, take this. It's not much, but…"

The old lady took out a package from her cart. It was from the department store's eatery section.

Inside were several individually-wrapped strawberry mochi. The old lady took one and handed it to the girl.

"Th-thank you! This is the special strawberry mochi from the Place at the department store in front of the station, right? I love these!"

"I'm glad you like it. I'll be off now."

"All right. Take care, ma'am!"

Once the old lady had disappeared into the apartment, the girl looked down at the strawberry mochi in her hand.

And then.

"Just as planned."

She smiled evilly, like she had just killed someone with a curse.

In other words, the girl had seen this package from the start. She had also calculated that if she'd helped this lady, there was a chance that she'd be given one in thanks.

My goodness! The black cat keychain, however, was across the street. She couldn't see any of this. She couldn't hear any of her wicked laughter.

"Thanks for the meal!"

The girl cheerfully took an unseemly bite out of the mochi as she continued on her way.

She had walked about two hundred metres since then. The strawberry mochi had long disappeared into her stomach.

Three boys around her age approached her from the other side of the wide sidewalk.

The trio were students from a different prefectural high school nearby. They were all in uniform, perhaps because they were on their way back from club activities. They seemed to be on their way to the station.

Normal people would just pass her by, but there was something strange about these three.

"Oh! It's her… it has to be…!"

One of them said, looking at the girl.

"Seriously, man? Now's your chance!"

"Yeah! Go over there! Ask her out!"

The other two urged him on.

It seemed that one of the trio had seen the girl before in passing and fallen in love with her at first sight. Of course, it looked like he had lamented to his friends that he would never see her again, and that he couldn't just barge into a school full of strangers to try and look for her.

The girl, who had no idea about any of this, continued walking towards them with the intention of passing them by. When the gap between them had closed to about three metres, the boy finally worked up the courage to speak.

"W-wait! Please! I'd like to talk to you!"

The girl, surprised by the boy's sudden cry, looked around as if looking for the person he was talking to. There was no one around. Looks like she was the one.

"What is it?" the girl asked annoyedly.

The boy, red as a tomato, was pushed over by his friends.

"Um! I happened to see you at the bookstore in front of the station before. E-Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you…!"

Most people would know from this that he was asking her out, but this girl was dense.

"I see. And?"

Her answer was stoic and professional.

"Huh? Well… uh…"

The boy was terribly flustered. He was completely unprepared for an answer like this.

He'd already said what needed to be said, after all. What more could he add? He was so nervous he couldn't speak. The boy was frozen for few seconds.

"Ask her to a movie!" his friend advised. Friends are wonderful people.

"W-Would you like to go watch a movie with me? I-I'll pay for the tickets!"

The boy was desperate to not lose this chance. So he squeezed every last drop of courage he had into this bold statement. _'There! I can do it too, if I put my mind to it!'_ he thought, wanting for the first time to give himself a pat on the back.

His friends applauded him in their hearts and waited for the girl's response.

And the girl - Still didn't get it.

"No thanks."

It was a cold answer.

[No, (I like free stuff, but I'd feel bad about owing someone.) Thanks (anyway).]

This was what the girl meant. She didn't understand why this boy asked a perfect stranger to watch a movie with him. However-

"Oh…"

The boy was stunned.

The boy, thinking that she didn't like him, responded hurriedly.

"I-I see. I understand! Please excuse me!"

And he ran through the rain, tears falling from his face. Farewell, my love. And farewell, my foolish youth.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!"

His friends chased after him as he disappeared into the distance. The girl was left standing alone at the sidewalk.

 _'What was that about? Does he like movies that much? I guess it_ is _fun to watch in a big group.'_

The girl, completely dense when it came to the arts, continued walking, shaking her big black umbrella. The boy had already gone a million lightyears away from her thoughts.

The girl's mind was filled with thoughts of the ice cream she would soon eat and buy. Even after eating that gigantic strawberry mochi? Yes.

The cat keychain was watching her. The cat keychain, who was just under the hydrangeas, was now atop a flowerbed beside the confession spot. Goddess knows how she got there.

And that black cat keychain thought- _'Doesn't look like she's so easily swayed by the temptations of romance. She's an uncommonly strong and strict girl! I'm starting to like her even more!'_ She was, yet again, under the wrong impression.

Having bought her ice cream (vanilla with a chocolate coating) at the convenience store, Naruko finished it all at the parking lot, under her umbrella.

"That was good. I had a good walk and a nice snack, so I guess it's about time to get back to the dorms."

The girl entered a small alley from the busway. There was a sign ahead that read "Academy ahead".

The girl was a dormitory student. She lived in the dormitories of this academy that had both a junior high and a high school.

It was about a ten-minute walk from the convenience store to the dormitories, and the road passed through a small suburb and a thick forest. One of the slight inconveniences of the dorms was that there were no shops or mailboxes between them. The school was atop a hill, and the dorms at the foot of the climb.

As a side note, there was a school bus that operated between the school and the station, as it was too far to walk to and back. The bus would pick up students at the big street by the suburbs and let them off at the main entrance.

The girl had just arrived at the small park beside the suburb. Several boys of early elementary school-age were running around in rubber boots and raincoats, completely disregarding the heavy rainfall.

"They're so energetic."

She mumbled, and was about to pass right by the park, when suddenly.

"Huh?"

The girl noticed that one child was being poked in the back by all the other children. The child certainly didn't look very happy to be poked at, but the others just laughed and chattered, without showing any signs of stopping.

Naruko then caught a glimpse of the face of a smiling boy in a yellow hat who was poking the lone child.

"Hm."

She took action.

Naruko marched into the park she was about to ignore, raised her umbrella and her hand into the air, and shouted without warning.

"You little curs!"

Never mind the fact that no one these days uses the word "cur". The children stopped in their tracks.

"If you're bothering him, stop it now! And if you're just playing around, find some other game to play!"

The big sis unleashed her fury.

The kids were momentarily stunned, but they talked back at her, saying that she had nothing to do with this and that they were just having fun. So the girl walked up to the boy in the yellow hat and pinched his hand before he could escape. It was an impressive display of force.

"Ouch! Ouch! What are you doing?"

"You said you were just having fun, right? So I'm joining in! How about this? Is it fun? Are you having fun? Well!?"

Naruko's gleeful threat drove the children to silence. The boy she pinched turned his eyes away from her glare.

"You should play games that _everyone_ can enjoy! How would you have felt in his shoes? And remember, what goes around comes around! What if _you_ get bullied by someone next time? Do you think someone's going to come and help you? You're not too young to understand what I'm talking about, right? Well!?"

"O-Okay…"

The defeated children nodded reluctantly.

"All right, then."

Naruko let go, and the boy in the yellow hat rubbed his hand as he hesitantly stepped back. He then took the hand of the boy they were poking earlier.

"Sorry. Let's all go play together at my house."

As the children left the park, the girl added in a threatening tone.

"Remember! I'm always watching you. If I catch you bullying someone like that again, I'll be there in a flash!"

The girl's eyes glinted like a predator stalking her prey. They had the look of a murderer of dozens. If this were an anime, her eyes would be glowing red.

"…"

As the children left in silence, "Whew." the girl let out a languid sigh.

She then righted her umbrella and went back on her way. And about thirty steps later, a devilish smile graced her lips.

"Hahaha! Serves you right, you brat! This is revenge for shooting me with a toy gun two months ago at the park! You got away last time, but you can't run forever! Man, that felt great!"

My goodness! She hadn't actually been defending the weak or teaching a bully the ways of righteousness. Naruko was just taking sweet, petty vengeance on a kid under the pretence of discipline. But the cat keychain, who was watching from a distance.

"She worked so seriously to defend a total stranger from other kids! A true protector of justice, wearing the shell of a young girl!"

The cat keychain was talking nonsense on top of the jungle gym. Don't ask how she got up there. That'll just hold back the narrative.

"I've decided! She's the one! Final answer!"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The school dormitories were in the forest.

A cylindrical main building was sandwiched in between the rectangular boys' and girls' dorms.

In accordance with falling birth rates and the increase of importance placed on privacy, each room housed one student. The rooms weren't big, but they had a bed, a desk, and other furniture needed for basic day-to-day life.

There was a green sailor suit hanging from her wall.

It was a minimally decorated room. There wasn't even a single poster on the wall, only a lone sticker on the door. The sticker was of a phrase: "Guns don't kill people. You're the one that does the killing.".

The girl was sitting at her desk, reading a comic magazine. Outside, the twilight hours were darkened with rain and clouds.

The only light source was the fluorescent desk lamp. It was just before the cafeteria dinner time.

The magazine pages were yellowed with age, and the cover was falling apart. The publishing date printed on the cover was dated at several years ago.

The magazine was a gift, left behind by an upperclassman Naruko had never met. Books and magazines like this were commonplace in the dorms. According to rumours, male students would pass around dirty magazines in much the same fashion.

The girl was reading a comic about a female Special Forces Operative in high school who worked as a freelance killer with a Beretta 92 semi-automatic pistol.

"Wow. She's really cool." was Naruko's opinion.

After finishing the comic, she placed the magazine on her desk and mumbled.

"Special Forces Operative, huh… but I'm just a normal high school student with marksmanship training from Baa-chan… every day's normal. Nothing ever happens. No one's ever asked me out, and I don't do anything special…"

Naruko mumbled all this as she set aside her ideas of normalcy, the confession she ignored, _and_ the abnormal actions she took earlier.

It was at that exact moment. "Don't worry! You can become cool too! You can be a Magical Girl of Justice!" Someone's voice rang out through the room. It was a young, girlish tone.

"W-Who's there?"

Naruko knocked over her seat as she stood.

"If you can hear me-"

"I'm hearing things! It must be a hallucination! After all, I'm the only one in this room!"

Naruko declared, cutting off the mysterious voice. It was a very quick decision.

"W-Wait-"

"Hm… I can't hear you!"

Naruko desperately ignored the mysterious voice as she passed the time by spinning around the room. It was an interpretive dance.

"It's almost dinnertime. Not yet? I can't wait much longer~ Lalala~ Hmhmhm~"

The timing was perfect. The bell signalling dinnertime rang at that exact moment. Naruko stopped spinning.

"All right! Time to eat!"

"W-Wait a second!"

"Can't do that. Gotta eat."

"You _can_ hear me! So let me ask! Are you my master?"

"Nope. This is all a hallucination."

The girl left the room. She shut the door. And the black cat keychain, who had squeezed into the room through the veranda door like a cricket -"…" was left alone in the room.

"This… this is amazing… I thought she might be surprised, but to think she'd just boldly and blatantly ignore me! That strength of heart and firm mindset is admirable! This girl is the one!"

The cat keychain made a lonely show of herself.

Meanwhile, the girl had run to the cafeteria as fast as she could and was asking the cafeteria lady for an extra-large helping of rice as usual.

"I was so hungry I started hearing things. That was scary." she explained.

This isn't very relevant, but dinner tonight was composed of fried food.

First, there were two crunchy cream croquettes. They were warm and golden croquettes filled with corn. Cream would spill out if you cut it open with your chopsticks.

There was one large fried shrimp. Inside the crispy fried batter was a large, juicy shrimp. Beside it was a special sour tartar sauce, meticulously crafted at the cafeteria kitchens.

The fresh diced cabbages that lined the plate were perfectly matched by the pork cutlet sauce. The Neapolitan spaghetti with parsley was an oily, but essential part of dinner.

On a smaller plate to the side was fresh spinach and seasoned tofu. The devil's tongue jelly and the carrots created a wonderful blend of colouring, and the smell of sesame was positively mouthwatering.

The miso soup was full of vegetables, moist fried eggplant and fried tofu. One sip would fill your mouth with the wonderful taste of miso (what else?).

The side dish was salted pickles, and the rice was the beautiful, silver-hued akitakomachi. Both could be refilled infinitely.

If the side dishes weren't enough, there were seaweed and egg furikake and bonito furikake, and packs of natto as well.

The students were still young, after all. They should be well-fed and well-worked so they could grow tall and strong.

This concludes the completely irrelevant description of dinner. I wrote it to taunt all of you hungry readers. I regret nothing.

"I'm so full! That was great!"

The girl returned to her room in sheer euphoria.

It was dark outside the window. Naruko turned on the light and closed the green curtains.

"Welcome back." the black cat keychain greeted quietly.

"Thanks." Naruko responded obliviously, brain still filled with pure joy for dinner.

"That was so good…"

The girl fell back onto her bed, taking off her belt with the holster. The cat keychain, now on the desk, questioned the girl.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

Naruko answered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Baa-chan taught me to."

"That's great. So I wanted to ask you-"

"What? I don't want to subscribe to any newspaper, if that's what you're asking. I don't even get TV here. I don't need any jars, either."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

Naruko asked, closing her eyes, stomach full and in peace. She'd turn into a pig if she just fell asleep like this. Suddenly, the cat keychain said something shocking!

"Do you want to become a Magical Girl of Justice and protect this school?"

"Whaaaaat!?"

Naruko opened her eyes and sat up, using her abs. She looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

The voice was coming from her desk. Naruko went up to it and noticed a black colored cat keychain. It was definitely not her own.

She picked it up.

"Hello." This keychain was definitely the source of the voice.

"What? You're going to explain, right?" Naruko asked stoically.

"I'll explain everything so it's easy to understand. The forces of evil are descending upon this school. They're planning to take root in the hearts of vulnerable teenagers, turn them into demons, destroy the school, and draw this society-this country-this planet-into a whirlpool of chaos. And they're almost here. Madoka-sama, the Goddess of the Universe, decided to protect it by turning me, one of her Angels, into a cat keychain and sending me to find a Hero to combat evil."

The girl frowned as she listened to the cat keychain's serious explanation.

"Did you hit your head?"

The cat keychain ignored her question.

"Only a fellow student can combat the demons. It also has to be someone with a heart full of justice. After all, the hero has to remain in the closed space of school. It also has to be someone who can fire the legendary demon-sealing weapon, Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyed. In other words, someone who knows how to use a gun. I can't leave it to someone who puts his finger over the trigger before he's ready to fire."

Naruko asked quickly, "So where's this justice-loving student of yours?"

"Right here! You, the girl with a heart of gold, skilled in gun usage, is the best candidate to become the Magical Girl of Justice! Madoka-sama said when she sent me here that someone who was perfectly suited to the role would be nearby! And I found you! This must be fate! You are the hero chosen by Madoka-sama! When demons appear, you have to use Madoka-sama's powers and transform into a Magical Girl of Justice to seal away the demons! End explanation."

"Why me…? Sure, I know how to use guns, but I'm not interested in Justice. Sorry, but go find someone else. Bye."

Naruko opened the curtains and the window. She opened the screen door, too.

Past the balcony was a forest damp with rainwater. And darkness. Naruko was planning to throw the cat keychain into that space.

"W-Wait! There's more!"

"There is?"

"If you become a Magical Girl of Justice now, you'll receive three months' worth of free detergent!"

"Don't need it. The dormitory laundry room already has a lot of detergent from the newspaper company. They got it from the faculty office and the library's newspaper subscriptions. There's actually so much they don't think they can ever finish it,"

"I-I also have two tickets to an amusement park! How about a date with your boyfriend?"

"Are you making fun of me? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Become a Magical Girl of Justice now and get into shape! If you'll look at this graph, seven out of nine have successfully lost weight!"

"My BMI's fine. I don't need to go on a diet."

"The power of the Magical Girl of Justice will send scalar waves to deoxyribose nucleic acids and make you rich! The effects have been scientifically proven by Doctor Gerose Belmont of the University of East Illinois! You can buy a Ferrari and bathe in cash while being attended to by beautiful maids! Effects are near- instant!"

"Does anybody even believe in stuff like that anymore?"

"Wait! Just one more minute! Please listen for one more minute! I'll explain how amazing it will be to become a Magical Girl of Justice. Please-"

"I don't want to."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" the cat keychain finally got angry. Looks like she may be suffering from calcium deficiency.

The girl began to warm up by rotating her shoulder. Looks like she had nothing to say anymore.

"If we talk it out, I'm sure we can reach an understanding…" the black cat keychain muttered the famous last words (but not really) of a Prime Minister who was assassinated.

"I'll toss you after I listen to one last offer. Have fun in there."

The girl retained her cool.

The cat keychain was in trouble.

"Ohhh… and I finally found someone, too…"

"Finished? Bye now. I have homework to hand in for tomorrow, and I need to get started. There isn't a lot of time, since I'm not so good at history and math. Bye. I hope someone nice picks you up."

The girl took hold of the keychain, raised one leg, and prepared to throw.

"You know, I could do that homework for you…"

The girl stopped in place upon hearing the keychain mumble, and put her foot back on the ground. If there was a runner, he would have reached second base.

"What did you just say?" the girl asked.

"Huh? I said I could do your homework for you." the black cat keychain replied nonchalantly.

"You can do that?"

"My brain's different from that of a human's, you know."

"Th-Then try this!"

The girl shut the window and the curtains. She opened up her Japanese History textbook and put the cat keychain on the page.

"Hm… Question 1: A. Question 2: C. Question 3: B. Question 4: B. Question 5: D."

Naruko drew breath, watching the keychain answer with ease, she then lifted it to eye-level. She smiled at her for the first time.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Kuroneko. One of the 13 Archangels of Madoka-sama."

"Kuroneko, huh? My name's Naruko. Answer me. Answer me now!"

The girl who called herself Naruko asked a question.

"If I become a Magical Girl of Justice, what about you?"

"Of course, I'm planning on staying as a keychain on your belt 24/7 in case of demon attacks."

"Even during tests?"

"Well… yeah…"

The cat keychain trailed off, but it was a positive answer.

"I'll do it."

Naruko answered firmly.

"Huh?"

"I'll be a Magical Girl of Justice. But in exchange, you have to help me out when I don't know something on a test, okay? Give and take."

"…"

"Well?"

"As a high school student… It's your responsibility to work on your studies…" Kuroneko trailed off again.

"Hm? You said you needed a Magical Girl of Justice right now, right? Or do you want to go back to the forest?" Naruko threatened.

"Uh… I guess it wouldn't do for a Magical Girl of Justice to fail and drop out… so only if you're really in a tight spot."

Naruko tossed Kuroneko into the air and clapped. She then caught her.

"Great! Contract completed! I'm counting on you, Kuroneko!"

"Thanks. Whew…"

The cat keychain called Kuroneko sighed and fell into thought.

 _'Oh, Madoka-sama! Have I made the right decision? Is this really all_ _right…?'_

"Yeah! Now I won't end up failing! Oh yeah, could you wake me up in the mornings so I don't sleep in? Thanks!" Naruko spun around her room in a dance.

"I guess it's fine. After all, this will be hardest on you, Naruko." Kuroneko replied.

Naruko then stopped dancing and looked at Kuroneko, still resting on her palm.

"…"

She stared at her.

"Wh-What?"

Kuroneko asked. Naruko screamed.

"Oh my gosh! The keychain is talking!"

"You noticed that _now_?!"

This was how Naruko and Kuroneko were brought together by fate. Naruko's first battle against a demon was not long afterwards. It was a summer day at the end of the rainy season.

The wheel of fate had begun to spin. What will happen to Naruko and Kuroneko?

That question is answered in the next chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	10. Stratocaster

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When school ended, Kaori disappeared from the classroom in a flash. Ever since her transfer here, her whereabouts had became the biggest mystery for Class 1-C.

"Her shoes were still in the shoe cabinet, so I don't think she's heading straight home after school."

"Watari-san, when did you leave school yesterday?"

"Hmm, about five."

"I saw Kaori near the staff room."

Homeroom's about to start, but Kaori's no where in sight. A group of students had gathered around her desk which is right next to me, and were exchanging information they had among themselves. Stop meddling in other people's affairs already!

"I thought she liked drawing since she chose fine arts as her elective, so I tried inviting her to the arts club… but she ran away after saying some strange stuff to me. What's with that!"

"Speaking of which, that girl does nothing at all during the lessons, right? All she did was open up her sketch book and leave it there! Is there something wrong with her brain?"

"She should just choose music instead. She's causing a lot of problems for the teachers as well, right?"

Everyone's appraisal of Kaori was sliding down further as they continued talking, though that was to be expected.

"Oi Hentai, do you know anything about her?"

Ryouta suddenly involved me in the conversation.

"Dammit Ryouta! Can you please not address me like that! You really pissing me off now!"

"Then how about 'Kaori Miyazano's Exclusive Critic'?"

"That even worse!"

"Then how about I combine both to make it 'Hentai Critic'?"

"Don't go about combining things randomly!"

Due to Kaori's baseless slanders, I was facing a crisis in my life.

"Listen Ryouta! we just met once during spring holiday, so I knew nothing about her!"

What's with those stares of disbelief!

The bell began to ring, but Kaori was still not in the classroom, and Chiaki still hadn't arrived either, as usual. It seemed like she was practicing the drums somewhere every morning. The advantage of being a drummer is that you can practice just about anywhere, so long as you have a pair of drumsticks, a metronome and a stack of old magazines. The moment the bell finished ringing and the teacher started closing the attendance book, the door at the back of the class suddenly opened.

"I'm safe! I'm safe, right?"

Chiaki shouted while dashing into the classroom, and for some unknown reason, she was pulling Kaori along as well. The silent Kaori showed a grumpy expression, and flung Chiaki's hand away. Our teacher's nice though, and said to them, "I won't consider you two as late, so take your seats immediately." If Chiaki was alone, our teacher probably would have marked her as late without hesitation.

"Sorry, but lend me your notes for a while. I'll copy it quickly."

Chiaki snatched my notebook after sitting down. I looked at her back as she copied my notes furiously, and asked softly.

"What were you two doing just now?"

"I was practicing at the corridors on the third floor, and I saw Miyazono. It seemed like she was lost."

"I was not lost…" Kaori mumbled.

I secretly cast a glance at her, she seemed slightly angry, and her face was quite flushed too. This means… that this girl actually has a really poor sense of direction? The school is quite big, but it is quit e ridiculous to get lost trying to get to your classroom, right?

"I made a detour to the music room, and on my way back…"

"Alright, I am about to start the lesson, so you three stop your chit-chatting," the teacher snapped, and our classmates gave a stifled laughter.

The music room? Why there? My doubts lasted for a brief moment though, as the teacher suddenly called me out to answer the questions in our assignments. With that, the only thing I could do was to focus on snatching my notebook back from Chiaki.

As usual, I escaped from Chiaki's attempts to rope me into the club after school. I made a trip down to the library to return the books I had showed Ayase that day, before walking towards the direction of the abandoned classroom behind the main building of the school. Just as I turned past the corner of the building and saw the chimney of the incinerator, the faint sounds of an electric guitar drifted into my ears. It came from the classroom which I've been using. And I suddenly thought, did I leave the room with a CD still playing? Shit! But as I approached the door and listened, I realized that wasn't the case. From within the classroom, came a tune that I hadn't heard of before, but I was very familiar with the melody all the same.

Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2. This is an extremely difficult piano solo. During the endearing friska, the tune will be accompanied by notes that are played repeatedly at blazing speeds; moreover, what I was listening to is the guitar version. What's this? I don't have such an amazing CD… no, wait, this is live so there's someone playing it right now, with the electric guitar plugged into the amplifier that I had modified. I couldn't help it, but I was having goosebumps. It's impossible for a tune like this to be played by a person alone, even if he possessed four hands. However, the melody that was flowing into my ears definately came from a single guitar. So who could that person be…?

I grabbed the door handle. Just then, that grand piano which was buried in the dumping grounds appeared in my mind. I pushed the handle down diagonally, and turned it at the same time. _Kacha_ — a muffled metallic sound was heard, and I could feel the sensation of the lock coming loose through my palms. Just as I opened the door, the music came to a screeching halt. Kaori was sitting on the long desk and looking at me with a stunned expression. Her varnished guitar nearly slipped off her legs. I guess my expression then was probably the same as hers. Why… is Kaori here? In my classroom, which I'm using without permission, and holding onto a guitar? What the heck is going on here? When and how did this dream start? Could it be, that everything that dates back to my encounter with her during the summer holidays was just a dream…

"…why?"

Kaori regained her senses a tad bit quicker and spoke first. I took a small leap backwards in shock as well.

"Eh? Oh shit! wait wait wait, stop, you will kill me if you hit me with that guitar of yours!"

Kaori's face was flushed red, and she swung that slightly heavy Stratocaster of hers at me while she was chasing me. I slammed the door shut so as to escape from her.

"Why are you here? Hentai! Stalker!"

Kaori's shrieks came through the gaps of the door. Wait, I should be the one asking that question!

"I've been using this classroom all along, so why did you go in by yourself?"

Though I was also using it without permission.

"I… I obtained permission from Hiratsuka sensei before entering."

"Eh?"

Shizuka Hiratsuka, though everyone calls her Shizu-chan. She is a young music teacher who everyone finds approachable and yet scary at the same time.

I see, so that was the reason for her going to the music room in the morning? No, wait, why was she given permission to use the classroom? So that means if I had asked the teacher for permission, I would also be permitted to use the classroom?

"Just scram already!"

She was saying that, but I had already moved in a huge stack of my CDs, refitted a component amplifier, and had even prepared some cushions, I'd wasted so much effort to make this classroom as comfortable as possible! Even if you want me to disappear, you can't possibly expect me to say, "Alright, so be it" and obediently leave as I was told!

"…eh, what's happening here? Why would the teacher…"

She didn't reply, instead the sound of a huge claw scraping against the walls could be heard, it was the electric guitar's feedback.

Stop that, or else the amplifier will break down! All I could do was sigh and move away from the classroom door.

Back in the school building, a surge of anger swelled up from within me as I was walking through the corridor. That was obviously my territory, she came later, but there she was, sitting in there comfortably. Who can possibly accept that? If that's the case, I'll complain to Hiratsuka sensei. However, the anger died down in me as I approached the doors of the music preparation room. A huge poster of Kenji Ohtsuki was pasted on the sliding door.

Could Hiratsuka Sensei be a fan of the rock band Kinniku Shoujo Tai? Also, is it fine for her to be pasting such a thing openly onto the entrance of the staff room? I had a staring contest with Ohtsuki Kenji as I tried to calm myself down. I could faintly hear the relaxing melody of a concert band practicing next door it's the background music of the famous rpg game final fantasy. Regardless of what you say, you've also used the classroom without permission, should I complain to her, then I'll get in trouble as well. Mmm, even so, if you want me to just back out like that, then…

"Yes? Looking for me, Namikaze?"

I jumped in shock from a voice that suddenly came from behind me, and my forehead slammed into the face of Kenji Ohtsuki. I turned my head around, and saw Hiratsuka Sensei standing behind me with a light smile on her face. She was wearing a white blouse and a mini skirt as she is so disturbingly suitable for that sort of attire, the students call her the 'Erotic Teacher' in secret. She is the reason that the first year guys who had chosen fine arts or calligraphy as their electives lived in regret. However, after attending her lessons, it was the guys who had chosen music as their elective that are the ones who have the deepest regrets now.

"Eh? Ah, nothing."

"It's fine, just come on in. I was thinking of having tea. Want to join me?"

With that, Hiratsuka sensei dragged me into the preparatory room.

The music preparatory room is only about half the size of a normal classroom. As there is a shelf filled with musical scores, as well as an upright piano, the place is pretty cramped.

"Oh, there's hot water in the teapot, and the teabags are in the drawer. Also, cut a slice of honey cake while you're at it."

So you're delegating all the stuff onto me?

"Ah, just a cup of tea will do, and slice the cake into three pieces."

"Eh? you not having any?"

"What are you talking about? It's for me, of course. I never mentioned anything about you getting some."

Dammit… what else can I say?

"If you want to drink some tea no matter what, I can let you suck on those tasteless used-teabags."

"No thanks." This woman… I wanna go home already…

Hiratsuka sensei patted me on my back and said that it was just a joke. I was finally able to take a seat on the chair after I was done preparing two portions of tea and cakes. Just then, she suddenly said, "You're here to talk about the music building, right?" I nearly spat out my sip of tea.

"H-How did you know?"

"Ara ara. I know everything already. Like how you've been using the classroom without permission since spring, how you've modified the CD player to link it to an external input-device, or how you've fixed the reception cables for the radio… and how the cushions are really comfortable to sit on…"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I was honestly considering if I should just hide under the table or something. No wait, if I do that, I'll just get slaughtered by her.

"But since you cleaned up the place really well, I turned a blind eye to it. I'm the only one who noticed anyway."

"Sorry sorry, I won't do it again."

"Since Kaori can use the classroom straight away as it is, the timing is just perfect."

I released my arms that were hugging my head, and looked at Hiratsuka sensei face. She said while laughing.

"You are here to complain about that, right?"

"No… I am in no position to be complaining anyway."

"It's fine with me if you want to use it. I can't be rejecting you after granting Kaori special permission to use that room. You two should try to get along well with each other."

"No, that is quite impossible."

Speaking of which, I was totally confused about the situation.

"Could it be, that you and Kaori already knew each other?"

"Yes. I was a student of her father, and I used to play with Kaori all the time."

Hiratsuka sensei expression was slightly lonely.

"As for… Kaori, something happened, and she ended up transferring to this school. She then told me she wanted a room that she can use by herself. This is just the Director's daughter being willful, but since she isn't causing problems for anyone…"

"I see…"

So the staff had silently agreed to it already.

"So you can use that classroom too, if you are willing to share it with Kaori."

So ultimately, I was the one who was chased out!

"But, why is she playing the guitar? I've heard that she no longer plays the piano, is that true? She was originally going to the College of Music, right? Why did she transfer to our school?"

"I can't be the one to tell you all that…"

Hiratsuka sensei expression became serious immediately.

"Moreover, she herself doesn't want anyone to know. To be honest… I think it's better if she doesn't do that, but ultimately, the decision lies in Kaori's hands."

I don't have the slightest idea of what was going on around here, and Kaori didn't explain anything to me either. Because of that, the biggest problem facing me was what to do about that classroom. If the case was that the school found out that I was using the classroom without permission, and angrily banned me from using it ever again, I would have given up immediately. However, if you want me to sit next to Kaori and listen to my CDs while she plays the guitar, there was absolutely no way I could do that, no matter what!

"Why don't you try talking to her, to see if you two can share the classroom?"

"But she was trying to smack me to death with that guitar of hers when I tried talking to her?"

"You give up really fast! How can a youngster be like that?"

After a sudden round of reprimanding from Hiratsuka sensei, I was finally allowed to leave the music preparatory room.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ45** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

To be honest, I didn't tell Kaori something, there is a major problem with that classroom, the gaps of the door. The soundproofing in the classroom isn't perfect, so sound will travel out of the room. Due to that, a rumor about how "a very impressive guitar solo can be heard from the school's courtyard after school" had spread throughout the school a few days later.

"Which piece? Is it that 'Cyarari ~Spitting Milk from the Nose~'"

"I've heard that before too. I'll get dizzy if I listen to it for too long."

So it's actually Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565. That lass really likes Bach, huh? It wasn't time for homeroom yet, and I was listening halfheartedly to the broadcast of the girls' morning gossip, while recalling the pieces Kaori played.

"She played Farewell yesterday too. It was so~ very fast. Originally I couldn't figure out what piece it was."

"Ah, so that's Farewell ?"

I had heard the guitar version of Farewell as well. Chopin had initially composed the piece to be played at a very fast tempo, roughly four times the speed of current day interpretations and so in a certain sense, Kaori's performance was actually the correct version. I wanted to say that, but everyone would definitely say I am a Hentai critic or a stalker, so I chose to remain silent.

Hiratsuka Sensei opened the door before the school bell was done chiming, and Kaori followed behind her. The whole class suddenly sank into silence. Everyone exchanged looks with each other briefly, before returning to their own seats as though nothing had happened the only one who was unaware of the situation was the very person herself. Even so, it seemed like Kaori had sensed that something was going on. As she walked towards her seat, she looked at everyone with a puzzled gaze.

"Wanna go listen today after school?"

"Then I'll have a listen before my club activities start—"

I heard people whispering that, and I also saw a few guys sneaking a few glances at Kaori while grinning broadly. It had been three month since Kaori's transfer here, and the number of girls who would start a conversation with her had dropped to nearly zero, she was probably being treated like a rare creature by everyone. However, that had become quite a problem for me as well. That place was actually my resting place, and yet it was occupied by someone else. Looks like I'll have to snatch the classroom back from Kaori's hands.

I came up with a really despicable plan. I'll lock myself in the classroom, and with that Kaori will be shut out of the place. When math, which was the sixth period of the day, was over, I immediately grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom after saying goodbye to Karin. However, I was dumbfounded when I arrived at the old music block at the back of the building. There was already a padlock hanging on the door of the classroom. Damn her, how dare she do that to my room! While looking at the lock before me, I remembered the paper-clip and the flat-blade screwdriver that were stored in my bag.

Don't underestimate the skills that I've acquired from modifying sound systems since I was kid, a long, thin wire is all I need to settle a lock of that cheap caliber. No, that would be considered a crime, right? Speaking of which, it will be game over for me if I'm seen by anyone while trying to pick the lock open anyway. However, if I do it quickly, it will probably take less than a minute…

"What are you doing?"

A voice suddenly came from behind me. I nearly jumped three meters up in fright. As I turned my head It was actually Kaori. She was totally furious, and her blond hair looked as though they were standing on her head.

"You criminal, you must've been thinking about picking the lock, right? Please do not come close to me ever again."

That is indeed the case, but on what grounds do you have the right to scold me?

"Why are you always following me?"

How mean, so she herself is treating me as a stalker too? Stalking is a criminal offense should she actually charge a complaint against me, looks like my life is in a very terrible situation right now.

"Hey, look… I have always used this classroom, and that amplifier was modified by me too."

I explained while trying my hardest to hold myself back.

"You were just using it without permission!"

"But Hiratsuka sensei gave me permission to use the classroom too…"

"This is a room for practice, not a place for you to laze around and waste your time while listening to CDs!"

Kaori pushed me aside. She opened the lock, then walked into the classroom and shut the door. I froze on the spot and thought for a few seconds. I then barged into the room without a second thought, by opening the door forcibly as though I was trying to tear it down.

"Stop treating me like an idiot who is wasting his time! Life is all about wasting time till a person dies!"

"Then why don't you just die already?!"

Did she just say something extremely cruel to me? Dammit… this just like I face another Naruko.

"…it's just guitar. I can play that too!"

Those words came out of my mouth unknowingly. They were no nonsense though. As a guy who listens to all sorts of rock, I used to play the guitar as well with Menma, though that was something I did during the summer of my second year of middle school. I found my dad dusty guitar from the storeroom in my house back then, which I then used to practice the prelude to Stairway to Heaven fervently. However, I no longer touch it anymore.

Kaori narrowed her eyes, and her gaze became cold. Her expression looked as though she was saying, "I bet that's just you sprouting nonsense anyway." Just as I was about to say something again, Kaori suddenly took up her guitar which was leaning next to the table, and plugged it into the amplifier. She then walked to my side, and forcibly put full-sized headphones on my head.

"Wha…?"

"Don't move!"

She gently grabbed the pick with her two fingers, and strummed the strings of the guitar. I suddenly fell into the flow of the melody. Amid the strong discords, those ever-changing descending notes came gushing out like the waterfalls at the to p of a cliff. What followed next were the grand and yet eerie arpeggio arch, as well as a well polished melody that encompasses the stamping of feet along with the dance both of which were rising up from beneath the valleys.

That's… Chopin's Étude Op. 10, No. 12. A storm raged on in my mind, but that was forcefully interrupted by the sudden cadence. I was left dumbfounded. Kaori pulled off the headphones from my head, and the sounds of reality slowly crept into my ears. My heartbeats; the sounds of me breathing; the engine sounds from a faraway road; the cheers as the baseball team were running to the bases each and every sound I heard just seemed so unreal.

Kaori bent down and stared at me, as though she was saying, "Does your 'playing guitar' sound something like this?" There was quite a heavy silence.

"Can you still say 'It's just guitar. I can play that too' with that?"

I originally wanted to say, "Stop treating me like an idiot", but I really could not say it convincingly.

"I've already said it. Get out. This is a place to practice."

"What's the big deal with playing a musical instrument?"

I complained.

"So your meaning is if I bring a guitar here, I'll be able to use this classroom too?"

"Don't mimic me if you lack the ability to do so. Scram!"

As I was at a loss of what to do, Kaori pushed me out of the classroom. Not long after, another piece flowed through the gaps from behind the tightly shut door. It's Chopin's Marche Funèbre from Piano Sonata No. 2 in B minor. She's deliberately looking for a fight? No wait, she didn't know about how the sounds could be heard from outside of the room, right? Dammit.

I pressed my palms on the door as my head dropped downwards. For a while, I allowed my body to be seeped in the sounds of Kaori's guitar. It gradually turned into an unbearable pain, but I found myself unable to leave that place. I was thinking why guitar? Just play your piano honestly. If so, I could have listened to you playing the piano, while naively thinking to myself, "though she's young, her techniques are really quite brilliant".

Why do you have to step into my world? Nearly all the pieces that you are playing are piano pieces, right? What sort of prank is that!?

 _Don't mimic me if you lack the ability to do so._

I remembered the words of Kaori. My shoulders slumped unwillingly, and I retracted my palms off the door. If compared to the sublime techniques of Kaori, no one would possess skills within the acceptable range, regardless of who he or she is. It was especially so for me, since I gave up on guitar just after three months of playing it.

Can't be helped. It is a classroom that I was using without any prior permission since it is quite alluring to be in an environment where I can listen to my favorite CDs at full blast without the need of wearing full-sized headphones; however, that is also all there is to it. I won't feel particularly troubled without it.

Just as I turned around and was about to make my way back to the main building… "Young man, you're giving up already?" A voice suddenly came from behind me.

I jumped in shock, and quickly turned my head backwards. What came to my eyes was the sight of a girl in her uniform, who was half kneeling right above the door - the low roof of the music classroom. She was wearing a huge, fearless grin. I could not move an inch, and could only look at her motionlessly.

…w-who's that person?

She had a set of pretty facial features, with eyes that were giving off a horrifyingly sharp gaze. She was just like a female cat that had escaped from an exceptionally well-to-do environment where she was raised in, like Egypt or some other royal families. I took a look at the color of her lapel pin, and confirmed she's a second year student.

"Are you gonna run away looking all crestfallen right after you had received a lesson from her? You'll become a true defeatist like this, you know?"

"Umm, well…" My numb legs could finally move, I moved backwards a little "…what are you talking about?"

That girl then hummed a song. It's Ray Charles' Born to Lose.

"Born to lose. Don't you think this song exists just for you?"

"We are all born to lose. Isn't that how it is all along?"

No wait, why am I answering her? I should run away. Things are not looking good. I better not get close to people like her. She gave a hearty laugh.

"So young man, you're actually quite good with your retorts, aye? I feel slightly relieved. Why don't you draw out your weapon? Your country is being ravaged by the enemy."

 _Thud thud_ She said that as she knocked her heels against the door of the practice room.

Why must I allow myself to be criticized by you like that? Then again, who the heck are you?

"Kaori should have played it to you just now. Chopin's Étude Op. 10, No. 12 —Revolutionary Étude."

She said that with her index finger outstretched. Nodded with a "Mmm", and then I suddenly remembered something I was wearing full-sized headphones, right? How did she know? That violent smile of hers could have caused even an lion to faint.

"I can hear all the revolutionary songs of this world."

She nimbly jumped off from the rooftop, and that long hair of hers that was braided behind her floated in the air like the tail feathers of a majestic wild beast. She made a silent landing between me and the door, then straightened herself immediately.

"I wish to make Kaori my comrade. Therefore, young man, I am in need of your help. Please assist me."

"No, stop, I really have no idea what the heck you are talking about"

"My name's Kyouko Kagurazaka."

Kagurazaka. I'd heard that name somewhere before. I began to search my memories. Oh right, Chiaki mentioned that name to me before.

Kagurazaka-senpai stretched out her hand towards me.

"The Folk Music Research Club welcomes you in as a member Naruto Namikaze."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ** _Naruko's Refreshing Arrival!_** ** _~Here Comes Naruko~_** **-**

It was morning. No matter how you looked at it, it was morning. The bright sun had already climbed quite high in the eastern sky, warming the summer ground.

A single structure stood boldly in the midst of a viridian forest. In the centre was a cylindrical building, sandwiched in between a pair of rectangular buildings that rather resembled bland apartments.

In one of these buildings was a certain room. You couldn't say it was particularly spacious, but it contained all the basic necessities, like a desk, dresser, and a bed. It was almost like a school dormitory in that everything was very standard-in fact, it _was_ a school dormitory.

On the desk were a few notebooks and textbooks, as well as the kind of stationery that a male student could never use without being teased by his classmates. A sailor uniform hung in front of the dresser. And by that, I don't mean the _actual_ sailor uniforms worn by muscled navy officers. It was just a summer sailor uniform worn by schoolgirls.

The owner of said uniform was lying on the bed.

A frugal mattress lay on the wooden frame in the corner.

The girl was asleep, her head turned away. She was covered with a thin blanket that was plastered with cutesy firearms company logos like "Heckler & Koch", "Colt", and "Smith & Wesson". It was not the kind of blanket most people would know where to acquire. The lavender pyjamas she wore were covered in comical renderings of quotes like, "Open fire!", "Deploy the machine guns", and "Contact the artillery corps!". They were the kind of pyjamas that even those well-versed in the field would not know where to acquire.

She was perhaps in her mid-teens. Her long blonde hair currently stood up on ends like a bird's nest. Eyes closed, mouth half-opened, and breathing quietly, the girl slumbered peacefully under the sunlight filtering through the green curtains.

"Hey! How much longer are you planning to sleep? Wakeupwakeupwakeup! Wake up!"

Someone's voice rang through the room. Of course, it wasn't the girl's voice. Nor was it the precise alarm clock, nor was it the ringing of a phone. It was the voice of a young girl.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Who in the world could this voice belong to? There was no one else in this room.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The voice began shouting orders, even louder than before.

"Ahhhh… I can't eat anymore… but I wanna eat… but it's all about resolve… yeah, I have a separate stomach for all that…"

The girl muttered these strange things, and went right back to sleep.

"I don't believe this…" Complained the voice. And…

" _ **Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!**_ "

It began to imitate a beeping alarm as loudly as possible. After 20 seconds of sustained beeping, the girl frowned in annoyance.

" **Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!** "

The girl sleepily reached out for the digital alarm clock at her bedside. Of course, the beeping was not coming from the alarm clock. It had been set at exactly the time she needed to wake up. But the girl mercilessly pounded her fist into the clock. Its plastic frame rattled from the shock.

The girl retracted her hand and fell back into sleep. She breathed out peacefully.

"Heeeeey! _Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_ …This is getting tiring… _Beep beep! BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!_ "

The desperate voice once again rang out throughout the room.

"Hmmm?"

The girl sat up, eyes still half-closed. She reached back for her alarm clock to check the time.

 **8:25.**

That was the time displayed on the screen. It was a very real number.

It took the girl 3 seconds to process all of this. Her eyes opened wide. The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Ah… I-I-I…" She took a breath.

"I'm late!" She screamed.

The movements that followed were almost too fast to follow. She pulled off the blankets and ran into the bathroom in her pyjamas. She returned at lightspeed and complained to the empty room.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

The voice, whose hard work had been rewarded, (understandably) replied angrily.

"That's just what I've been doing all morning!"

"Argh… you know I can never wake up if all you do is yell. You should have beaten me awake!"

"As if that's even possible." The voice replied.

"Ohhhh, why does this have to happen every day? In my next life, I hope I'll be the kind of person who can wake up easily even at the crack of dawn."

The girl muttered, and quickly began to change, taking clothes off, putting clothes on, getting into the sailor uniform, and finally smoothing down her messy hair. The few rebellious strands were- "Haaaaah!" pushed down with spirit.

She grabbed her light beige bag and her keys. The moment she was about to dash out the door, however, the voice spoke up again.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind again!"

"Oh, sorry!"

The girl hurried back and grabbed a small black colored cat keychain lying on the desk.

"Thanks."

Extraordinarily enough, the disembodied voice had been coming from this cat keychain the whole time.

The girl moved over to the door and reached out for her western belt. It was by the door so she wouldn't forget. She put it around her waist and secured the buckle. There were several green pouches hanging from the belt. Over her right thigh there was a brown leather holster holding a revolver. Naturally, it was just a model gun that did not go against any firearms restrictions. But that was besides the point that most girls did not carry around such things, model gun or not. But thinking too much about things like this would slow down the pace of the story, so please don't worry about it too much.

The girl opened the door with incredible force and ran out of her room. The sound of the door closing and being locked echoed down the hallway, as well as the voices of the two people(?) running down the hallway.

"I'm definitely late, Kuroneko! It's all your fault!"

"Why is it my fault? You're the one who slept in, Naruko!"

And so the high school student "Naruko" and her mysterious cat keychain "Kuroneko" noisily began their day.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

A single student ran furiously uphill towards the school gate under the clear summer skies and the shower of flower petals.

It was the very sailor-clad girl that had very recently run out of the deserted dormitories. As a side note, the security guard cheerily commented to her, "Haha, you're always late for class every day even though you're running at mach speed. Good luck!"

The girl's name was Naruko. She was in her first year of high school in this institution. This academy was divided into the high school and junior high school divisions, and was co-ed. About half the students lived in the dorms, and the other half commuted by school bus.

"I just might make it this time!"

Cruelly enough, the moment the holster-and-pouch-clad Naruko shouted these words, the school bell began to toll. There were still hundreds of meters between Naruko and the school on the green hill. It was quite a steep climb at that. This was a great source of complaint for the students who had to travel to and from the dormitory cafeterias for lunch every day.

"I guess I'm late again…"

"Late as usual, huh? You reap what you sow."

The dejected Naruko and the cat keychain Kuroneko sighed in unison.

Naruko trudged towards the school mournfully. Her bag, her holster, and her pouches, and even her scarf and uniform suddenly felt very heavy.

"Naruko? Aren't you going to run?"

"Nah, I'm late anyway. I might as well wait for first period to finish…"

"No motivation, huh? I don't care about school, but I hope you'll be a bit more enthusiastic for the 'Battles'." Said Kuroneko. It was really out of nowhere. Naruko continued to toil up the hill and asked, "'Battles', huh? Is all that really true?"

Kuroneko got a little angry over that.

"You don't believe me? Then how do you explain the talking keychain? If this wasn't true, you'd be just some crazy human talking to herself."

"I guess… but what do you expect me to do, suddenly saying that I have to 'become a magical girl of justice and battle the demons who have taken up residence in the school'?" Naruko asked wearily, wiping the sweat on her brow with a handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Naruko. Once danger arrives, you can transform into a magical girl of justice and fight the evil armies that plot to take over the universe! After all, you're the hero chosen by the Goddess Madoka herself!" Said Kuroneko, in a completely different tone. Saying something like this was the kind of thing that could get an adult's head checked out.

Naruko looked up at the blue skies over the green hill and muttered, "I just don't think I have that kind of power."

"You'll know when the time comes."

"I don't really want that time to come. I just want to live a normal school life."

"Even thought you're always late for school?"

"Shush."

Eventually they reached the point where the school building and the gates were visible. The iron gates were shut tightly. Of course, there was a side door for pedestrian use.

Naruko frowned.

"Ack… This isn't good."

Four students stood there. They wore sailor and white standing-collar (summer uniforms) uniforms. They all wore armbands that read "Student Council Special Duty Team". It was the "Unusually Energetic Student Council that everyone wants to join", "The Team That Makes Delinquents Wet Their Pants Club"'s Special Duty Team's Uniform Regulation Division. They didn't check every day, but it seemed that they had picked today to do spot checks outside the gate.

"Why today… of all days…?" Asked Naruko, who got to class on time yesterday.

The Council members were like predators stalking their prey. Naruko slowly approached the gates and asked Kuroneko, "Oh right! Could I just transform now and get rid of those four…?"

Kuroneko ignored her. Except for the whole 'talking-keychain' thing it seems like she actually had some sense.

"Hey you! We need to see your student ID!" Ordered a sharp-eyed second-year girl.

"…"

Naruko, who had given up on getting rid of the Council, dejectedly took out her ID from her bag. A snake-faced third-year boy snatched it and compared Naruko to her picture.

Naruko glared at the student, a stark contrast to the prim expression worn by the girl in the photograph.

The boy was about to say something, but stopped himself. He returned the ID and asked accusingly.

"Naruko, High school division, first year, class A Tell us. How many times were you late this term?"

The teachers recorded student tardiness rates and not the Council, so Naruko's lateness record really has nothing to do with these guys. In other words, they're just being douchebags. If a student answered, they would retort with, "That's quite a lot, isn't it?" or "are you lying to us?". If a student didn't answer, they would just bully them, saying "So many times that you can't even keep track, huh?".

"I'm not quite sure… but It's definitely less than 200,004,500 times."

Naruko replied with a straight face. The 4-against-1 pressure intensified.

"We'll be checking your belongings for contraband!"

The sharp-eyed girl and another female student approached Naruko. Naruko frowned again, but she couldn't do anything about it since same-gendered council members had the right to search student belongings.

The two students dug through Naruko's bag.

"Doesn't look like there's anything in here."

Although it was only right that they praise Naruko for following the rules, they returned the bag with oddly disappointed expressions on their faces.

"Can I go in now?"

Naruko asked. She was about to go in when she heard no answer, but another council member stopped her.

"Wait!"

It was another second-year boy. He pointed to Naruko's waist.

"That's been bothering me for a while now."

Kuroneko, who had been hanging from Naruko's belt, thought to herself, 'Yeah, it's definitely a little weird to carry around a model gun.'

"Aren't those pouches against uniform regulations?"

'Huh? those pouches!?' Kuroneko thought.

Naruko glared and replied rebelliously.

"Um… I've never heard of a rule like that before. What's it to you?"

This really pissed off the Council members. They surrounded Naruko and approached slowly with the intent of finding something, anything against school rules. Eight hands reached for the pouches on Naruko's waist. Naruko braced herself defiantly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

If these students didn't have Student Council Armbands, this could practically count as a crime scene. Scary, huh? Don't try this at home, kids. Looks like power really does corrupt.

Suddenly, "Stop it."

A clear voice rang out at the school entrance. The four Council members flinched at once and looked in the direction of the voice. Naruko followed their gaze out of offhand curiosity.

A breeze. He was a tidy-looking young man with a melancholy look in his eyes. His spiky blonde hair danced in the wind. His pristine white uniform was topped by a single katana strapped to the belt. He walked over quietly, gaze unwavering. The sound of his every step rang out clearly. The morning sun shone off the katana. A dove flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

"A-ah-Naruto-" One of the girls stammered in shock, and, blushing, called out his name.

"Naruto-senpai…"

His name was Naruto. A second-year in the academy's high school division.

With his handsome good looks, elegance, top-of-the-class academics, and athletic skills, Naruto was the most famous student in the entire school, bar none.

A princely figure that monopolized all female attention in the school, his disinterest in dating and his gentlemanly grace in all necessary interactions (in-class science labs, for example) only served to increase his popularity and his fantastic awesomeness… and I'm forgetting where all this is going, but anyway, he's a really extraordinary guy.

He didn't join any clubs, and was always on his own. A lot of people though he was a lonely sort of guy who didn't even have male friends, let alone female ones, but they stayed mum on that topic in fear for how their social lives could be ruined if they said anything like that. Naruto was that kind of a guy.

His trademark was the katana at his side. Nicknames include "The Katana Nobleman", "Prince Naruto (used mostly by girls)", "The Swordfighter Man", and "Prettyboy Samurai (used only by guys)".

Naruto approached the five students silently with charismatic elegance. The male students took a step back as if faced with a predator, and the female students stood rooted to the spot as if in a trance.

Naruto stopped and looked directly at Naruko. He was much taller than her, so he was technically looking down at her, but there was nothing overpowering about his gaze.

"…"

"…"

Both Naruko and Naruto were silent. The stared at each other for about 3 seconds. Veins started popping on the Student Council girls' foreheads.

Naruto looked forward again. He adjusted the katana with his left hand and began walking. The Student Council members got out of his way.

Paying no attention to the hypnotized gazes of adoration and the antagonistic glares of defeat and envy, Naruto passed by them, dignified, and headed for the school.

Only once he had passed out of sight did the Student Council members let out a breath. Looking at their staring into the newly paved road, one would wonder where all of their previous aggression had gone. Naruko ran towards the school building without a care.

"That was close. I've heard about that guy, but it's all about the looks, huh? Not that I think he's a bad guy or anything."

Kuroneko replied, "Yeah. But you know, that guy-"

"Yeah, him too." Naruko nodded gravely.

She and Kuroneko said in unison, "Isn't he late?"

"He's late."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Naruko, having entered class between homeroom and first period, took morning classes as usual. Kuroneko, having nothing to do, counted the number of times Naruko's stomach growled (9 times) and the number of times others could hear her stomach growl (5 times).

Fourth period ended 10 minutes early thanks to the teacher.

"Other classes are still going on, so take care not to disturb them." Said the teacher while leaving, and within 3 seconds anarchy had descended upon the classroom.

Naruko took advantage of the chaos and left the classroom faster than an Olympic sprinter-she put on her red 4th year indoor shoes(by that it means 4th year in the academy-first year of high school) and raced down the hill towards the student cafeteria at the dormitories.

The cafeteria was still empty.

"This is bliss~. Thanks for the meal." Naruko muttered, putting her hands together, and began to eat her supersized cold noodles.

And she finished it all. Quick as ever.

Naruko left the cafeteria before it was crowded with other students. In one had she held a plastic bag from the cafeteria shop, and in the other she held an orange juice box with a straw sticking out the top. She walked over to the main school building.

"The weather's so nice today." Said Naruko, looking up at the clear sky with a smile on her face. Since there was no one else around, Kuroneko voiced her agreement from the belt.

Naruko, having eaten an early lunch thanks to class finishing early, mumbled to herself, "Lunchtime is so rellakthing~"

Her pronunciation was a little off because she was holding a straw with her teeth, but I'm sure you can all figure out what she was saying. Just for reference, it was "Lunchtime is so un-lacking".

"The classroom's not that comfortable, and I can't bring food into the library… where should I go, Kuroneko?"

"I get so bored when other people are around because I have to keep quiet." Kuroneko complained. Naruko briefly fell into thought.

Struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, she spoke "In that case…"

The school building was an L-shaped, four-storey structure. Occasionally it was mistaken for a 3-story building because it was built on a slope with the entrance on the second floor, but let's set that aside for now.

On the long side of the L-shaped building was an accessible rooftop. It wasn't a very popular hangout among students, however.

Power lines stretched into the distance, where the green hills and woods faded into the landscape. In the east were the bright red roofs of a newly developed neighbourhood.

The view was decent, but few students frequented this location. Part of the reason might have been that the rooftop would get very slippery after it rained-but it wasn't the main cause.

"It's because everyone's allowed to go onto the roof. I bet if they made it against the rules, people would be flocking onto the rooftop." Kuroneko said to Naruko as they climbed the stairs from the fourth floor to the roof. Naruko quietly scolded Kuroneko for talking because someone might hear her.

Naruko was almost at the top of the stairs, within sight of the metal doors to the rooftop, when something caught her eye.

"Huh? Is someone out there?"

Naruko was slightly disappointed by the fact that one of the doors was wide open. After all, she wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy her snack while talking to Kuroneko if someone else was there.

She wasn't doing anything bad by any means, but Naruko tiptoed past the supply cabinet and approached the doors. She poked her head out beside the closed door and looked around, blinking her wide eyes. The wind blowing over her face shook her long blond hair.

"I guess you could say that."

Naruko heard a voice. It was as clear as ever, and because it was carried over by the wind, it sounded a lot closer to Naruko than the speaker actually was. Naruko momentarily flinched.

Two people stood beside the railings on the edge of the rooftop, about 10 meters from the doors.

One of them was a girl, wearing the same uniform as Naruko. Her long, shimmering hair fluttered in the breeze. Her green indoor shoes indicated that she was in the year above Naruko. Perhaps as an accessory for the season, there was a small sticker of a bamboo tree and a wish tag attached to the side of her right shoe. Naruko wouldn't know this, but it was a kind of charm among girls-the wish would come true when the sticker fell off on its own.

The other person was a male student with a katana at his side. For reference, there is only one student in this school who typically carries around a sword. One person is enough.

No one else was around. The girl looked up at Naruto tearfully and asked desperately, "But why? Ever since my first day at this school, I…"

Naruko could get the gist of the situation. Popular Naruto was on the receiving end of a desperate love confession from a female student.

Naruto himself didn't seem too annoyed by her, but he didn't look very sympathetic, either. Despite his silence, one could tell that he considered the conversation over and wanted the girl to leave him alone.

The girl and Naruto were silent for the next five seconds.

"I apologize, but I have no time for such things." Naruto blurted out. This was the worst possible timing for such words. Perhaps the Katana Man was cursed with misfortune.

What Naruto meant was, 'I have no time for relationships'. It was, in other words, rejecting the point of the conversation. However, the girl couldn't just accept this so easily. After all, Naruto's words had come just as she worked up the courage to tell him something. What she planned to tell him was, of course, 'Please listen to me one more time'. Understandably, the shock she received was immense.

"!"

She froze on the spot in shock. By the time she let out her breath, tears were flowing from her eyes.

Naruto seemed to be a little surprised by this, but he did not try to resolve the situation or console the girl. He merely stood there.

The girl turned around and made a run for the door. That is, straight towards the wide-eyed peeper Naruko. On an additional note, Naruko was holding Kuroneko up to the door so she could get a good look as well.

"!"

Naruko tried to quickly take cover beneath the stairs.

"Hide behind over there." Kuroneko instructed Naruko, who figured out that there wasn't enough time to hide under the stairs. She hid behind the supply cabinet as Kuroneko told her.

The rejected girl didn't notice Naruko as she flew down the stairs in tears.

"That was close…" Naruko muttered, as she left her hiding place to take one more look down the stairs. After confirming that no one was there, Naruko approached the doors again and looked out at the rooftop. The Katana Man hadn't moved from where he stood earlier.

"I guess this place is out." Naruko mumbled, but as soon as she said this- "I'll be leaving soon." Answered Naruto's clear voice. Naruto himself turned around.

"Pay me no mind," he said. Naruko was a little surprised, but she came out to the rooftop, bag of snacks in hand. After all, mulling things over wouldn't do her any good. Seeing her, Naruto's emotionless face turned into a pensive one.

"You're from this morning…"

Naruko walked up to Naruto and stood at the same place as the girl who had just received the biggest shock of her life. She first greeted him.

Naruto replied with an empty expression, "I'm sorry you had to see that. However, it is not very courteous to spy on people." It seemed Naruto was surprisingly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"You're pretty popular, arent'cha?" Kuroneko asked loudly. A flustered Naruko tightly grasped the cat keychain at her waist, but that only served to make her look like a strange girl who just touched her own waist.

"What was that…?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!" Naruko stuttered, squeezing the keychain as hard as she could.

"Was it you?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no, I-I-I-I-just-I-just…"

"I just?"

"No, well you see, it m-m-m-might be me! O-o-o-o-or maybe it might not have been!"

"Hm? Anyway, calm down." Said Naruto, as he took in his surroundings again. Naruko, face covered in sweat, turned her back to him, crouched over, and whispered to Kuroneko angrily.

"W-w-w-w-what were you thinking!?"

"Oh, sorry. I just blurted it out." Kuroneko responded quietly. She didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

"He probably thought _I_ was the one who just said that! What if he thinks I'm a weirdo?"

"Well, don't worry about that."

"Why not?" Naruko asked. Kuroneko' answer came quickly.

"Because he probably already thinks that."

Naruko had a smile on her face. It was icy. She softly whispered to Kuroneko, "How far into the summer skies do you think I can throw this tiny keychain?"

"Sorry, I won't do it again. I promise."

Naruko took a deep breath and stood up beside Naruto.

Naruto glanced at her and half-mumbled, "As you can see, this is the kind of person I am. I don't understand the feelings of the people who ask out someone so inelegant like me."

Naruko briefly struggled for words, before shutting up altogether. She didn't know how to react.

A moment later, as if struck by inspiration, Naruko dug through the plastic bag she was carrying and took out a small melon bread. She had bought it not too long ago from the cafeteria shop to eat for dessert. She handed one of the two to Naruto.

"Want it?"

"…"

Naruto looked at Naruko in confusion. Just as she began to think, 'Did I do something wrong?' and began to take the bread back, Naruto reached out and took the melon bread.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

The two stood against the railings, quietly eating their melon bread and staring out into the distance. The sight of the Holster Girl and the Katana Man standing side-by-side, eating melon bread, was a strange one to be sure, but thankfully no one was watching.

After she finished her bread, Naruko said to Naruto, "Thank you for this morning."

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not too fond of the Student Council myself."

"They almost got their hands on the pouches, but you saved me just in time," said Naruko.

Naruto glanced at the pouches and asked, "I've actually been quite curious since this morning. What's in there? Of course, you're not obligated to tell me."

"This? My grandmother gave it to me as a good luck charm before I started school here. She said it's a charm that was passed down through generations, and that I shouldn't open it unless I'm in danger."

Naruko answered honestly. Naruto didn't make fun of her for having such a strange lucky charm.

"A grandmother, huh? I'm somewhat envious," he said, "I never knew my own grandmother. She passed away not long before I was born. That's why I hold a deep respect for grandmothers."

"I see. I haven't seen my grandmother since I started school."

Naruto asked Naruko about her grandmother.

"She's a great person. I'm really proud to be her granddaughter. She's good at everything and proud of her work. She challenged herself in a lot of ways when she was younger and came out stronger for it. She joined the special forces in the army and worked behind the scenes to control a country's revolutionary war, started a spy academy, and sniped a legendary 2-km shot from across a canyon. She's practically a local celebrity."

Naruto nodded understandingly. Is it even legal to understand all of that without asking a few questions?

Naruko smiled and continued, "next time I see her, I'm going to tell Baa-chan about today as as a souvenir."

Naruto's expression darkened as he looked at Naruko's smiling face. Put nicely, it was an expression of holding back his melancholy-put badly, he was just a gloomy, angsty young man.

"You… laugh so sincerely." Naruto suddenly whispered.

"Huh?" Naruko asked, with more force than she intended.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking down on you or making fun of you. I just felt that you could truly enjoy the good things in life and laugh about them sincerely."

"What about you, senpai?"

"Me? I wonder… I haven't been able to truly laugh… for a very long time," Naruto spoke, as he took out a pocket watch from his uniform pocket. It was a meticulously crafted piece, and judging from the fact that Naruto did not open the cover, he was looking not at the time, but at the watch itself.

"I wonder how long it's been…" Naruto mumbled, and he put the pocket watch back. Naruto noticed the girl beside him staring up at him. He waved his hand with a hint of anxiety.

"Sorry for saying such strange things. Forget I said anything."

Naruko looked up at Naruto and said.

"Senpai, I don't know what kind of life you're living, but you should start with what you can and enjoy yourself."

Naruko smiled.

"…"

Naruto stared at Naruko. Naruko, feeling like she said something wrong, deflated.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I shouldn't be ordering you around like this…"

"No, I found it very helpful. 'Start with what I can', huh?"

The smile returned to Naruko's face. "First thing's first, Naruto-senpai."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

Naruko put up her index finger in front of his face and uttered.

"You should learn to let girls down more gently when they confess!"

"Hahaha!"

Seeing Naruto's laughter, Naruko replied, "See? You can do it!"

Naruto briefly fell into thought. Then he recalled what he said earlier to Naruko.

The two laughed without a care on the deserted rooftop.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Anyway, what happened to the girl who Naruto turned down? The one that ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes?

She was running recklessly down the stairs, holding the railings, but because she was blinded by her own tears she completely missed the floor of her classroom and ended up on the landing of the semi-basement floor.

When she realized her mistake, the girl smiled at her own carelessness, but started sobbing again after realizing why she was there in the first place.

The semi-basement landing had nothing but the door to the mechanical room for the school's heating systems. Of course, the door was locked. No one came to this place because it was so dark-a place out of sight of most students. Through the window higher up in the wall, the girl could see a sky so blue it looked like it was mocking her.

And she cried. What were those last four years pining for him all for? She knew she didn't have much of a chance, but she at least expected him to let her down more gently. She wanted to be strong and leave with a positive impression. Maybe he would have remembered her fondly, and he might have handed her his phone number and address on graduation day, with an "Actually, I…".

Were all her dreams for nothing? No, maybe this was still the night before she decided to confess, and she was lying in bed, having a nightmare. Today was supposed to be the fated day, so why wouldn't the alarm go off?

The girl's head was filled with all kinds of thoughts. It was a complete mess.

"Do you hate him?" Asked a suspicious, elderly voice. Of course, the girl was the only one there.

"…?"

Just as she raised her tear-and-snot-covered face-

"Do you hate him?" The voice asked again. The girl snapped out of her confusion in surprise and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"That is of no importance. What matters, however, is the fact that you hate that man."

Just ash she was about to draw breath and say, "That's not true!"-

"Look, through that window," the voice started. The girl, confused, looked out the window. She could see the rooftop railings, and…

"!"

There was a small shadow leaning against the railing. It was unmistakably Naruto-senpai, who had so coldly rejected her. Beside him was a smaller shadow.

It looked like a long-haired girl. She had never seen the girl before.

The girl was standing right up close to Naruto-senpai. Their shadows overlapped together.

"No!"

To her, it looked like they were standing close and kissing.

"See? Now do you understand why you were rejected?" Asked the mystery voice. The girl stood, frozen to the spot, shaking and covering her face. The fact that there could never logically be a way to see the rooftop from this window never occurred to the girl in her current state.

"It seems your beloved senpai prefers girls like that." The voice added condescendingly. The girl dropped her head. Her long hair covered her face. She stood alone in the dark semi-basement landing like a ghost.

"Are you just going to stand around here in defeat while they kiss under the beautiful blue skies?" The voice sounded almost like it was enveloping the girl.

 _Splash_. A teardrop fell from her face and onto the ground. The first, the second, the third… and on.

After the tears had passed, the voice asked her.

"Do you hate that girl?"

"Wh…at…?"

"Do you hate that girl who's taken away your beloved senpai?"

"…"

"Or is it that covertly perverted samurai cuddling with your kohai the one you hate?"

"What…?

She raised her head.

"I see, so you hate them both-in fact, you must hate the entire world."

"No-that's… not true…" she shook her head. However, the voice was relentless.

"Your words deny it, but you've gone through quite a few dot-dot-dots in the past little while."

"What…? Dot-dot-dots…?"

"Those things, up there↑. You've been fading the ends of your sentences for a while now. You hate your beloved senpai enough to want to kill him. You want that girl to die with the world."

"No… I don't…"

"You continue to deny it, but your heart wants to push them off the rooftop right now. I understand how you feel."

Despite her trepidation, the girl had to ask "Who… who are you?"

The voice answered jovially, as if it had been waiting for the question.

"I have just the perfect product for you! Let me introduce to you our latest item!"

"A salesman?"

"NO!"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Fifth Period. In a certain first-year high school classroom, a certain girl was sleeping with her face plastered against her desk.

"I don't believe this," complained the cat keychain hanging from her waist.

The girl was wearing a belt. Attached to it were several small pouches and a holster with a model gun. For reference, there is only one student (rest is omitted). One person is (rest is omitted).

She had a very satisfied look on her face. The middle-aged teacher at the front ignored her and continued to read off the textbook.

In a certain second-year high school classroom, a certain girl's seat was empty. It was most definitely occupied before lunchtime, and the student wasn't one to skip classes. Her friend was contemplating whether or not to go to the nurse's office to see if she was there.

And the occupant of that seat was "I hate them… I hate them all…" muttering to herself in the deserted semi-basement landing, turning over a small bottle in her right hand. It was filled with an extremely suspicious-looking neon-green liquid.

She downed it all in one go.

The sound of the bottle shattering against the floor echoed through the landing, but no one would ever hear it.

In a certain second-year high school classroom, a student in a white uniform carrying a katana easily answered the teacher's questions while hoarding the class's attention to himself. For reference, (rest omitted). One person (rest omitted).

All of a sudden…

"…!"

He stopped in the middle of his answer, as if something more pressing had caught his attention. He looked up at the ceiling.

Ten seconds of silence. Just as the teacher was about to tell him to sit down if he didn't know the answer-just as the other students were being surprised that Naruto was having trouble with an answer.

The building shook. Everyone thought, 'An earthquake?", but the sounds of explosions followed soon after.

As screams filled the classroom, Naruto muttered, "It's here."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Naruko! Wake up! Naruko!" Kuroneko shouted. Naruko was still sprawled out over her desk.

As a side note, the classroom had been emptied out already. The doors were wide open, the desks were scattered, and textbooks and notebooks were strewn across the floor. Everyone had already evacuated because of the sustained explosions and the shaking of the building. Voices yelling "This way!" and "Hurry!" rang out from the hallways, courtesy of students who were a little late in escaping.

"Wake up! The enemy's finally here! Naruko! You have to transform and fight!"

"Ughhh… yeah…" Naruko mumbled, her face still against the desk.

"You awake?"

"I said I can keep eating… bring more… I have a separate stomach for them… Pft… meat dumplings…"

She was just talking in her sleep.

" _Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep beep beep! Beep beep beep beep!_ "

As Kuroneko tried to awaken Naruko in vain, a monster rampaged through the school.

It was humanoid in shape, but about 3 meters tall, with rough grey and brown skin. It was most definitely a monster. The monster walked through the halls, shattering windows with its large arms. It was hunching, but the lights and even the ceiling were destroyed as its head passed through. The monster occasionally breathed fire, which caused the explosions that shook the building.

On the first floor lobby, it breathed fire upon a bronze statue of the founder of the school, shattering it. With its claws, the monster ripped apart an oil painting labelled "Prefectural Art Contest Second Place". It growled, and let out a huge roar.

"Eeeek!" Someone screamed softly.

"You idiot! It'll hear you!" Someone scolded, in an even louder voice than the scream. I wonder which one is really the idiot?

The monster turned towards the direction of the voice-the office beside the lobby.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"I don't believe this! What kind of transforming hero sleeps through something like this!?" Kuroneko complained. Naruko, who had finally succumbed to Kuroneko' efforts (although upon waking, she had shouted at Kuroneko, "You woke me up from my Imperial Chinese Gourmet Full-Course Meal!"), was running through the halls in search of the monster. Kuroneko still hung from Naruko's belt.

There was a sharp scream from a female student. Kuroneko pointed Naruko in the right direction with a "That way!", but Naruko stopped in her tracks.

"Man, do I really have to do this?"

"I'm going to get angry if you don't."

"But, normal high school girls don't fight monsters." Naruko whined.

"Normal high school girls don't sleep in class, drooling over an Imperial Chinese Gourmet Full-Course Meal in her dreams."

"Ack."

"Anyway, you have to fight! What would your grandmother Tsunade back home think if you keep hesitating like this?"

Kuroneko scolded Naruko. Naruko reluctantly headed towards the direction of the scream.

"My hair won't stay down."

Naruko's bangs were standing up in odd directions because she slept at her desk.

"Can I just drop by the washroom for a sec?"

"Never mind that, you have to hurry!"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The scream was very brief, but Naruko could easily tell that it came from the first floor lobby. The halls along the way were a complete mess, looking almost like they had been bombed out. Sparks were coming out of broken power lines above her.

When she arrived at the lobby entrance, Naruko took cover behind a blackened wall and scouted out the area. A group of students were huddled in front of the monster, shaking in terror. There were four of them.

"Oh."

They were all familiar faces-Naruko had been stopped by them at the school gates this morning.

"Naruko! You have to fight the monster! Transform!" Kuroneko instructed, but Naruko made a suggestion.

"Can't we wait until the monster beats them halfway to death?"

"That'll set a bad example for the younger readers. Now hurry up and transform. You know how it goes, right?"

"I guess I have no choice… if you insist… do I really have to do this…?"

Asked Naruko. She looked less than enthusiastic. Kuroneko quietly replied.

"If you become a magical girl, people might buy you dinner for all your efforts."

"All right then! Let's do this!"

Naruko looked straight ahead, eyes filled with determination. They shone like that time she happened upon a sign saying "Extra-large pork cutlet curry! Your meal's free if you finish it within an hour!" at a small restaurant (as a side note, she succeeded).

Naruko drew her model gun from the holster on her right. She raised the plastic gun into the air, released the hammer, and fired.

"_!"

(↑ Please make up a transformation catchphrase to insert above.)

The hammer struck the firing pin. The moment the sound of the igniting primer rang out, a bright light enveloped Naruko's body. The background changed from a ruined hallway to a suspicious neon space, and upbeat background music began playing. This is, of course, all pre-recorded.

After that, she started spinning around, her nude silhouette tastefully blinked in and out of sight in the lightshow, tendrils of light covered her from her fingertips and turned into clothing, et cetera. I'll leave this to your imagination.

Once the blinding light had faded away- "Transformation complete! Naruko is now "Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!" Kuroneko shouted. Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko (abbv. Naruko) looked down at herself in surprise.

That's right. Naruko was…

"What the heck? I don't look any different!"

She was dressed in a sailor uniform. She wore a belt with pouches and a holster, and she was holding a revolver. Her bangs were standing up in odd directions.

"I haven't changed at all! I look exactly the same-the transformation didn't work!"

Naruko spoke in shock. However, Kuroneko, still hanging from her belt, explained calmly.

"No, you _have_ transformed. First, your model gun's turned into a real gun-Big Cannon~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer. It can fire bullets that exorcise monsters. Not only that, your physical strength and athletic capabilities have been enhanced to superhuman levels. Your sailor uniform's sleeves have gotten 1 mm thicker, your skirt's gotten 3 mm shorter for fanservice, and the buckles on your pouches went from bear-shaped to wolf-shaped. And-"

"Never mind that! Everyone's going to know who I am if I go out like this!"

"Don't worry about that."

"Why not?"

"You're transformed! No one will ever know you're Naruko."

Before Naruko could reply that Kuroneko must be out of her mind, the four Student Council members surrounded Naruko. Strangely enough, they seemed to have regained some level of calm.

"Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! You've come to rescue us!"

"Please, Mysterious Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! Destroy the monster that's rampaging through our school!"

"Mysterious Gun Fighter Naruko is here! We're saved!"

"Destroy it, Mysterious Naruko!"

The four said their pieces and disappeared. The only ones left were the monster and the complaining Mysterious Naruko.

"Why the heck did he call me 'Mysterious Naruko'?"

Kuroneko replied, "See? Transformations always work like this. It's an unspoken rule in Magical girl world."

"Can I leave now?"

"No. The monster's waiting."

The monster growled menacingly and set its sights on Naruko. This was obviously because Naruko was the only one around. Its swollen eyes were the size of mandarin oranges. The saliva dripping from the monster's maws congealed into a puddle. It stepped into the puddle with its right foot.

"Oh…"

At the very end of one of its toes was a green indoor shoe. Perhaps as an accessory for the season, there was a small sticker of a bamboo tree and a wish tag attached to the side.

"It can't be…"

"It _is_. This must be that girl who was rejected earlier. She's been tempted by evil and transformed into a monster."

"No way! That's terrible! Arghh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Shoot her with the Big Cannon ~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer. It'll bring her back to normal."

"With this thing?" Naruko looked at the revolver in her right hand.

"But remember, you can only fire one shot each time you transform. That's why you have to weaken it to make sure you can make the shot accurately."

"Then how am I supposed to-ackk!"

Naruko just barely managed to dodge the monster's arm and claws. She fumbled and took aim at the monster, but was hit by its left fist before she could pull the trigger.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruko was sent flying into a wall at the end of the hallway. She fell to the ground and landed on her rear. A large crack appeared on the wall she hit.

"That hurt! And my hair's a mess!"

"Normally you'd have died, huh? Get up, Naruko. You have to fight."

Naruko stood and raised her right arm, aiming at the monster running down the hall in all fours. However, it was difficult to properly aim at a moving target.

"If you miss, it's all over."

Kuroneko reminded her. Naruko lowered Big Cannon and asked.

"Aren't there any other weapons I can use!?"

"Nope, sorry."

Hearing Kuroneko' words, Naruko bowed her head as if she remembered something-the pouches her grandmother Tsunade gave her.

"This is it!"

Naruko holstered Big Cannon and removed one of the pouches.

"I'll use them well, Baa-chan."

She turned the pouch upside-down and opened the cover.

 _Clang!_

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the hallway. Out of the pouch barely big enough to fit in two packs of cigarettes came firearms. Handguns, rifles, machine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, and others. Guns piled onto the floor in front of Naruko.

"Wouldn't have expected any less from Obaa-chan!"

Naruko's eyes shone brightly. She remembered that at Tsunade's house back in the countryside, there were all kinds of firearms from all over the world stashed away in storage. She also recalled sunset country roads, when she was often carried on her grandmother's back as a child.

Her grandmother had always told her, "Remember, Naruko. Violence and justice are not the same thing. But you also have to remember that you can't save anyone by preaching justice without any strength to take action."

"Naruko!"

The monster was mere meters in from of Naruko. It was taking a breath, preparing to breathe fire.

"!"

From the mountain of guns Naruko pulled out the police-use New Nambu 38-caliber revolver with her left hand and pulled the trigger multiple times at the monster.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The clear sounds of gunshots accompanied the bullets. The monster jumped up as if it had been struck by a whip, and shattered a window as it fled into a classroom. Naruko dropped the emptied revolver and picked out another handgun-a Chinese Tokarev semiautomatic. For some reason, it was painted red and white.

Naruko put the rest of the guns back in her pouch. They kept sticking out of the top, so she organized them very carefully, closed the cover, and put it back on her belt.

"Chase after it, Naruko!"

"Right!"

Naruko pulled back and released the slide, loading the chamber ("loading" would be an incorrect term to use in the case of automatic weapons, but it just means that it's ready to fire the first shot) and ran after the monster, into the second-year junior high classroom.

At that exact moment, the monster tossed a desk at her. Naruko barely managed to avoid it by rolling on the floor. The desk broke through the door and fell into the hallway with a crash. Gunshots rang out immediately.

Naruko, half-standing, aimed the Tokarev with both hands and shot at the monster, which was escaping outside. Every shot found its mark. The monster escaped through the windows and jumped onto the central gardens. It tried to escape, trampling the morning glories along with their flowerpots.

 _Bang!_ One shot hit its hind leg. The monster lost its balance and fell to the ground, leaning against the elm tree in the gardens. It seemed to have been greatly weakened.

"Good job, Naruko! Now all you have to do is shoot Big Cannon ~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer, and it'll return to normal!"

"Got it!"

Naruko put the Tokarev back in the pouch and drew Big Cannon from the holster. She made her way out to the gardens through the hole made by the monster, set the flowerpots upright, and stood in front of the helpless monster.

"Grrrrrwwoorrrr…"

The green indoor shoe was hanging from its toe.

"It'll be all right now. I'll bring you back to normal."

Naruko assured the monster, and aimed her large-caliber revolver. Her actions looked pretty hypocritical in comparison to what she just said, but that's only if you judge by appearance. I assure you that she's not being a hypocrite.

"Now or never, Naruko."

"Yeah."

Just as Naruko took aim, however—

"I see you may need my help."

A clear voice echoed. A confused expression appeared on Naruko's face.

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger-" the clear voice rang out again "A lone knight descends from the distant skies!"

Naruko looked towards the direction of the voice. A man stood on the rooftop of the shorter wing of the school building.

A breeze.

The man stood elegantly amidst the sound of the wind through the trees.

He wore a white school uniform. A pocket watch hung out from his pocket, and a katana with a black scabbard was secured to his side. A silken white cape fluttered from his shoulders.

"…!"

Naruko was shocked at the sight of his face.

He was probably a tidy-looking young man, but his eyes were covered by a white mask. It was pristine white, covering his nose to his forehead. He wore sunglasses over his eyes. Atop his spiky blonde hair were a pair of fluffy fox ears, and a bright red apple sat on the top of his head. A dove flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

"Huh?"

The man addressed the surprised Naruko with a clear, powerful voice.

"Are you all right, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko?"

"Um… well…"

"I have come to rescue you from peril!"

"Um… I'm not in any peril, thanks."

"It is the duty of a knight to extend a hand of salvation to maidens in distress! My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

"Listen to people when they're talking. I wasn't waiting for you."

"I shall rescue you now!"

"Never mind. You're getting in my way. And why are you talking like you came from the 10th century?"

"That is indeed a good question! Yes, my name is-though I cannot reveal my true name-my post-transformation name is-!"

"I never asked you. To be honest, I don't even wanna get near you."

Kuroneko, who had been keeping quiet all this time, muttered, "his name should be 'Pervert'."

Naruko nodded vigorously in agreement.

The man swished his cape and called out in a clear voice.

"My name is-'Shiroi Kitsune, the pure White Knight of Justice'!"

Tada! Ta-tatata! The sixth track from the OST, the theme song 'Oh, Our Beloved Shiroi Kitsune!' echoed throughout the school grounds. It was an upbeat piece with an elegant violin-centered melody. Occasional canine sounds like 'woof!' and 'bow-wow!' accented the piece.

"My other name is-'The Only One Shiroi Kitsune '!"

"Which one is it supposed to be?"

"Which one's your name?"

Naruko and Kuroneko complained in unison.

"They're both too long."

"Let's just call him 'Pervert'."

Shiroi Kitsune, the White Knight of Justice, or the Only One Shiroi Kitsune smiled refreshingly. His pearly white teeth sparkled.

"Ha-hahahahaha! Here I come! Hah!"

Shiroi Kitsune, the White Knight of Justice, or the Only One Shiroi Kitsune (I'd like to refer to him as 'Pervert' from this point on, but I'll refrain and call him 'Shiroi Kitsune') leapt from the rooftop with a sincerely happy laugh.

The story might have moved on faster if he had died in the fall, but Shiroi Kitsune ignored Naruko and Kuroneko' hopes and landed softly on a patch of grass in the gardens.

"…I'll just ignore him and finish things."

Naruko ignored the smiling Pervert-nay, Shiroi Kitsune, who was walking in her direction, and took aim at the monster with her Big Cannon.

"It's gone…"

There was nothing but an elm tree and a bent signboard detailing the history of the tree that was planted here ten years ago.

The monster had already fled. Naruko's shoulders dropped.

"Now, land the killing blow! What seems to be the matter, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko?"

Asked Shiroi Kitsune, as he walked up to Naruko. Naruko got angry.

"It got away because you decided to butt in!"

"Be careful… it's still on the school grounds."

"Listen to people when they're talking! This is all your fault!"

"Calm yourself, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko. It seems you may be lacking in calcium-make sure to eat lots of anchovies. Osteoporosis is a painful condition that should never be underestimated."

Naruko decided that it would be best to ignore this man semipermanently.

Once she had collected herself, Naruko began to follow the footprints left at the elm tree, towards the gymnasium.

"Be careful, Naruko."

The monster could come out of anywhere. Naruko grasped Big Cannon tightly with her right hand and took out a Wz63 submachine gun from her pouch with her left hand.

The Wz63 is a gun approximately 40 centimetres in length. The long magazine in the grip allows for 40 shots to be fired continuously. Naruko prepared to shoot by pressing down on a rock with the end of the gun to push back the slide.

"Where could it be…?"

"It must be close. Don't let your guard down, Naruko."

Naruko slowly approached the gymnasium, sweat on her brow. She stopped beside the gymnasium entrance.

She could hear something moving inside the building. Naruko put her back to the entrance and prepared to charge in, but…

 _Crash!_

The monster's hand broke through the gymnasium wall and made a grab at Naruko. Naruko, dodging with a dancelike spin, made a safe landing underneath a walkway within three rotations. The Wz63 in her left hand was already aimed squarely at the monster, which had burst out of the walls. It was impossible for Naruko to miss. For a single moment, a cruel smile graced her lips.

"This might hurt, but it's for your own good."

Just as Naruko put pressure on her left index finger—

"Watch out, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

The man who didn't care about being ignored drew his katana. And swung it around. The blade glimmered silver, in a completely different direction from the monster. He had sliced apart the base of the walkway.

"Huh?"

It's common sense that cutting down the pillars will bring down the roof. Towards Naruko.

"Ackkk!"

Over 80% of the walkway collapsed on top of Naruko with a loud crash. From amidst the dust, Naruko's eyes widened. She would have been crushed flat if she were even a moment late to dodge.

When the dust cleared—

"Haah! Hiyaaaa! Die! Stop running away!"

The idiotic samurai chased the fleeing monster into the gymnasium and was madly swinging around his katana. Walls were sliced open and podiums were destroyed. The flagpole was in pieces and the basketball net had fallen apart.

The man did not stop, even after the monster had escaped through a window.

"Hmph! So there you are! Haaaaah! Six more! Die! Destroy! Slash! KILL!"

The crumpled silken cape, the mask over his face, the apple and puppy ears on his head, and his clear voice as he rampaged through the gymnasium would make anyone think, 'It must be hard, taking life so seriously…"

 _Swish-swish-swish-swish… Boomboomboom! Crackcrack…_

"…"

"…"

Naruko and Kuroneko could do little more than watch, unable to even open their mouths, as the gymnasium fell to pieces. But Naruko asked anyway, "You think there's anything I can do over there?"

"No." Kuroneko answered promptly.

The gymnasium, filled with the memories of countless students, collapsed in an instant. The man who was swinging his katana in the midst of the destruction spoke with his dust-covered face.

"Tch. It got away. Perhaps I was being too lax…"

And he smiled and waved at Naruko, who was coming in his direction.

"Ahoy there, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! Are you well?"

Naruko silently took aim with the Wz63 in her left hand and pulled the trigger. On automatic.

 _Bang!_ The 9mm rounds fired continuously. The slide pumped rapidly, and the shell casings flew into the air and fell to the ground like rain.

"WaitasecondwhatisthemeaningofthisMysteriousMagicalGirlGunFighterRiderNarukoIamnotyourenemy." Said the Shiroi Kitsune, as he deflected the bullets with his sword.

"ThisismostperplexingMysteriousMagicalGirlGunFighterRiderNarukobutdeflectingbulletslikethisisnothingformeasIcanreadyouraimandthemomvementofyourfingers." The Shiroi Kitsune swung his arm and the sword at inhuman speeds and deflected the bullets.

Naruko was out of ammo. She lowered the smoking Wz63. As she put it back into the pouch, annoyed.

"Have you calmed yourself, Mysterious Magical Gil Gun Fighter Rider Naruko? Now, let us work together to defeat the true enemy!" Said the Shiroi Kitsune, with a straight face. There was blood flowing from under his mask from the three or so shots he could not deflect, but he himself didn't seem too bothered by this.

"Can I use the Big Cannon? I want to shoot that pervert."

"Control yourself."

As Naruko and Kuroneko spoke among themselves…

"Awwwooooooo!"

They heard a wolf-like howl-the monster was badly wounded. Naruko looked skyward and saw the monster on the rooftop, beside the railings. That place was—

"Look out, Naruko! That's where the girl was rejected. If she's still got some memories of herself, she might end up doing something rash!"

"No! I have to save her!"

As Naruko made a run for the building, Kuroneko interrupted.

"Wait, Naruko! There's a faster way up there."

Suddenly, Kuroneko-the cat keychain-floated up into the air and was enveloped by a bright light.

"What's this…?" Naruko, who had shut her eyes in response to the bright light, opened them and saw…

"Get on! You can ride up to the rooftop!" Kuroneko had transform into a talking motorcycle. It was an offroad motorcycle, with a black chassis and red gas tank.

"I wouldn't have been late for school if you'd transformed this morning!"

"Never mind, hurry!"

Naruko took a seat and slammed the kickstart pedal. Vrrrrmm! The bike started with the sound unique to a two-stroke engine. I would like to advise you that when riding on public roads, you should always wear your helmet. And in the rare case that you ride your motorcycle through the school grounds, always make sure to get permission from the principal first.

Naruko revved the engine.

"Let's rev it up!"

"Blast-off! Our ride of love begins now!"

Declared Shiroi Kitsune, as he suddenly took the back seat and embraced Naruko from behind. Naruko smacked him in the face with her left hand and knocked him off the motorcycle as she drove off.

"Ugh!"

Naruko and Kuroneko charged towards the school building, showering the fallen Shiroi Kitsune with dust. The hallways were filled with debris from the collapsing walls.

"Haah!"

When she arrived at the stairs, Naruko immediately pulled the throttle and leaned back, climbing the stairs on bike. At landings, she made tuns by skidding and spinning the rear wheel-past the second, third, and fourth floors, ducking at the last landing and going through the metal doors, out onto the rooftop.

The monster was still standing on the other side of the railings.

"Don't do anything rash!" Naruko yelled, as she stopped Kuroneko and disembarked.

"Ack!"

Kuroneko yelled, as she fell to the side with a loud crash.

"That was cruel."

Naruko took a step towards the monster, but stopped, noticing that the monster was prepared to jump at any second.

"Doesn't… matter…"

The monster spoke. It was the frail voice of the girl who was crying in the semibasement landing.

"Naruto-senpai… says… I'm… a waste of time…"

The 3-meter tall monster hesitated as it hung from the railings, tears falling from its huge eyes.

"That's not true!" Naruko shouted, "Naruto-senpai doesn't think you're a waste of time!"

"Rea…lly…?"

Naruko spread her arms wide and put her heart into her words.

"That's right! He's just not too great at refusing people… I think. I swear I wasn't secretly watching, okay? Anyway, there's no need for you to go on a rampage!"

"But… he kissed… that blond-haired girl… right after…"

Naruko's jaw dropped. She turned back to Kuroneko and asked, "I kissed him?"

"She was probably shown an illusion. Anyway, set me back upright!"

Naruko ignored Kuroneko and turned back to the monster.

"That's a misunderstanding! He said that he didn't want to go out with anyone! He told me himself-uh, that's what everyone says!"

"Then… why was I destroying everything?" Asked the monster.

"It's pretty normal to get upset if you've been turned down, right? Sometimes you beat up a pillow, and sometime you end up destroying half the school! It's no big deal."

Naruko replied, looking straight into the monster's eyes. For reference, the collateral damage to the school building was in the six-digit range, not counting the idiotically demolished gymnasium.

"You're right… I want to go back to being me… I don't want to hate… anyone… not even myself… I don't want to destroy anything anymore…"

The monster slowly climbed back over the railing and landed on the rooftop's concrete floor. The railing scrunched under the weight. Another $1000 worth of damage.

"Then come back to normal!"

"How… do I… do that?" The monster asked, as it slowly approached Naruko. Naruko drew Big Cannon with her right hand and took aim at the monster.

"Just stay still. I'll bring you back to normal, so close your eyes and think of what you want to be-and wish from the bottom of your heart."

"I… want to go back… to the old me, still in love with senpai… someone capable of love… to my wonderful life…"

The monster came to a stop and looked up into the skies, and closed its eyes. Its tears fell to the ground.

"I want to go back…"

Kuroneko gave Naruko the signal. "Now, Naruko."

"Yeah."

Naruko cocked the gun in her right hand. With the click, she aimed squarely at the monster's chest—

"Look out, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

Shiroi Kitsune ruined everything by bursting through the metal doors, covered in sweat.

The monster was quick to react to the foe it was battling earlier. It lunged towards him without hesitation.

"Come, I shall strike you down with this sword!"

The monster charged at Shiroi Kitsune, who had drawn his katana. Naruko followed the monster with Big Cannon.

"I can't miss… just one shot…"

Very soon, the monster and Shiroi Kitsune were perfectly aligned. Naruko braced herself.

"Now! I hope I get them both!"

 _Baaaaang!_

A long, heavy gunshot rang out from the rooftop.

And silence came over the school.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The girl who was being carried out on a stretcher mumbled to herself, crying. The paramedics would never realize the meaning behind her tears.

When the students returned to their classrooms after receiving the all-clear, they found their classmate sprawled out with her arms over her desk. She was a girl with blond hair, who was also completely uninjured.

"Dammit! Too bad I couldn't get him at the same time… who the hell was that pervert?"

The girl mumbled and sighed, chin sitting on her desk. Her classmates would never realize the meaning behind her sigh.

When the second-year teacher returned to his classroom, he was met by a student with a katana at his side. The young man was standing calmly, bleeding profusely from his head.

"I'm glad you're all right, sensei."

He greeted in his trademark clear voice. The teacher didn't care for the true meaning behind those words-he just wanted to know why this student was balancing an apple on his head. However, he managed to hold back from asking.

"I suppose even the most brilliant students can be prone to hysteric episodes…"

The wind swept through the school grounds. The little sticker with the bamboo tree and the wish tag was blown away from the rooftop and disappeared into the wind.

This was the beginning of Naruko, Kuroneko, and Naruto's new adventures.

What lies ahead of them? What will they see? What will they find, eat, and lose?

Their school days had only just begun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	11. Aria Pro II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So you're saying, you bumped into Kagurazaka-senpai?"

The following morning, Chiaki stared at my face and asked me that question while we were in the classroom.

"Yeah." I replied in an annoyed tone, "Though I think it was more of her waiting for me, than me bumping into her."

"Then… are you joining the club?"

"Why would I!?"

"Because, Senpai is the sort of person… who will definitely get her hands on whatever she wants."

Kagurazaka-senpai said the exact same frightening thing to me yesterday at the courtyard in front of the practice classroom, with her index finger pointing towards me. "If it is something that I want, I'll do anything in order to get it, by fair means or foul. It does not matter if it is Kaori Miyazono, this room, or you."

After she said that to me, Chopin's funeral march sonata came from the practice classroom, and it so happened to be at the part of the final movement where the whirlwinds are raging through the cemetery for a brief moment, I felt like dying.

Stop reminding me of those horrible things! Despite that, Chiaki caused those scary memories to resurface in my mind.

"I heard… that she had always wanted a guitar which cost a million yen. As a result, she went to work for the music store where the guitar was at, and she even managed to grab hold of the shopkeeper's weak… umm, she became close friends with the shopkeeper, and ended up getting the guitar for free."

"What the heck are the police for!"

"Since Senpai can get that guitar into her hands, Naruto should be an instant kill for her."

So you mean I'm not even worth a million yen?

"To be in the same club as that sort of person I really don't get what's going on in your head."

"But Kagurazaka-senpai is really cool!"

Hmm… she may look cool if I am looking at her from a distance of two kilometers away.

"It isn't that bad to marry Senpai, right?"

"Alright, go ahead! But since Japan does not recognize same-sex marriage, go to Canada to get married instead! You know, Canada!" And don't ever come back!

"But both Senpai and I don't know how to cook. Why doesn't you come along as well?"

"The heck does it have to do with me!"

As I said that to Chiaki, the backdoor of the classroom opened, and Kaori stepped into the classroom. The preparatory bell just so happened to ring at the same time, as though it was reminding everyone that the place they were in is a classroom. She stared at me from the sides of her eyes, then proceeded to take her seat silently. At that instance, I stood up irritably and walked out of the classroom. A series of footsteps could be heard from behind me.

"What's with you?" Chiaki chased up to me.

"I'm going to the toilet! Don't follow me."

"I heard from Senpai… that you were defeated by Kaori?"

I stopped in my tracks. The bell which signaled the start of the class rang, and the students that had gathered in the corridors were swallowed by their classrooms. In the end, the only people left there were Chiaki and I.

"You can't quite consider that a defeat."

"Didn't she say… that those who don't play musical instruments are not allowed to get close to the room…and then you ran away?"

"If you think you can provoke me by saying those sort of things, then you are dead wrong! Don't underestimate my lack of drive!"

Having heard those words coming out of my mouth, I couldn't help but pity myself.

"You knows how to play the guitar, right?"

"You can't count that as me knowing how to play."

And the most important thing is… I had thrown away the guitar I used back then, so I currently do not possess any guitar.

"It's fine if you practice it all over again! Senpai is very good at that, so you can ask her to teach you."

"If so, why don't you ask Senpai to directly invite Kaori into the band? She found out that Kaori is really good with the guitar, and wants to acquire that practice room along the way to use it as the clubroom, right? I don't think all those things have anything to do with me at all! I just hope the you can just leave me alone."

Chiaki became quiet all of the sudden… shit, that look of hers suggested that she was on the brink of crying and smacking me at the same time. But why? Did I say something to make her angry?

"Do you not know why Senpai is inviting you? Do you really think you are just a supplementary item of Miyazono?"

Chiaki's words sounded as though she was squeezing them out by force.

"…I don't… know."

I couldn't help but cower, and I took a few steps back as well. My back slammed against the wall of the corridor.

"Naruto, you huge idiot! On your funeral, I'll say 'Naruto's life was really boring'!" With that said, Chiaki dashed back into the classroom.

I walked into the toilet with a heavy heart, and sat on the toilet cover. What's with that! It would be great if I knew how to play the guitar, but… if only I could squeeze out some motivation in me after hearing Kaori playing the guitar.

I sat on top of the toilet bowl with my arms hugging my knees, and the sound of the bell came. I moved not an inch… it was the first time I skipped lessons… my very first step on the route to become an utterly useless high school student! In the end, I went back to class, third and fourth period is physical education the bushy brow teacher will be scary to face if I skip his lessons.

Halfway into lunch break, I walked towards the old music building, thinking that I should just remove all my stuff from there. Just as I stepped into the courtyard, I could hear the sounds of the guitar, and it felt like those sounds were blending up my brain directly. So that lass plays the guitar during lunch breaks too? _Sigh_ , I thought to myself that I should just come another time. Just as I was about to head back, my sight was attracted by something that was placed next to the door of the room. That was… a rubbish bag to contain trash that cannot be burned. What exactly is it?

I got close to the rubbish bag, and as I peeked inside, a burst of anger lit up from within my heart. Inside the bag were a huge amount of CDs — The Beatles; The Doors; Jimi Hendrix; The Clash - all of them are from my important collection! How dare that girl do this! I cranked open the door forcibly, and slammed the door open. The sound of the guitar began assaulting me, but then it disappeared just as quickly.

"Didn't I say already, that you're not to enter as you please!"

Kaori was sitting on the cushion on the desk and hugging her guitar. Her eyebrows were standing as she said that, but I was not about to retreat just yet. I lifted the rubbish bag and protested angrily,

"What are you doing!?"

"The cabinet's too small, so I just took them out of the room."

"Who do you think these CDs belong to!?"

"If they weren't yours, I wouldn't have tossed them out!"

I was so furious to the point where I could not come up with a reply. What's with all that!

"Oi, since you are playing the guitar, you should respect the great pioneers of the rock genre!" And you should respect my private property too!

"I do not listen to rock or whatever, nor do I know anything about them. These things are an eyesore and a waste of space, so take them back quickly!"

Kaori pushed the dumbfounded me out of the room and closed the door. What flowed into my ears next was Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 12 in A-flat Major. Yet another funeral march!? That must be deliberate, right!? Just then, a fast talking melody suddenly appeared in my mind - I ignored the funeral march for the moment, and concentrated my thoughts… Chuck Berry! Roll over Beethoven.

She dare say they are a waste of space? But she has never listened to them before! I have sacrificed half of my boring life listening to rock, and yet she's belittling them? I originally wanted to hammer the door of the classroom in frustration, but I thought otherwise in the end. There were better things I should be doing with my hands. I hugged the rubbish bag as I headed back to my classroom. As I stacked the CDs on my desk one by one, I started to think of ways I could beat Kaori up… though of course, I was not really planning to punch her.

The guys of the class came over: "You setting up a booth with all these CDs?" "All of them are western music." I was not paying much attention to them, despite them saying a lot of things.

What should I do…? how should I teach her a lesson? It's decided, I shall let her have a look at the greatness of rock. However, I can't just toss the CDs to her forcefully, so I finally managed to locate Chuck Berry's album from the huge stacks of CDs. After slotting the CD into my discman, I stuffed the earphones into my ears. The afternoon lessons of that day were spent listening to his songs.

I dashed back home after school, after I removed my shoes and walked into the corridor to find my mom.

"Mom, I've something to discuss with you!"

I opened the doors of the living room. Mom was sitting on the sofa with the laptop resting on her knees, and she was typing out her article at great speed, she was banging hard on the keyboard, the laptop should be a goner soon.

"Do you have anything to discuss with me?"

"Yup. I am calling for a family meeting."

"What's wrong? There's something you want, right?"

"Umm… yeah."

I sat on the sofa after calming myself down. Mom naturally in charge of the finances of our household, I'll have to do a family meeting should I want to buy something expensive.

"I… want a guitar."

"Isn't there your dad's guitar in the house?"

"You broke it when you used it to hit a cockroach! Don't you remember!?"

"…doing it for a girl?" Mom asked that suddenly.

"Eh? W-What?"

"There can only be one reason for a guy to want a guitar all of a sudden. It is so that he can be popular with the girls!"

"What's with that bullshit? Apologize to all the guitarists in the world right now!"

"I'll be casting a rejecting vote if you do not admit to it honestly."

I could say nothing. Why is she such a pain in the ass!?

"How much do you think a guitar cost? It will cost at least fifty to sixty thousand yen for you to get a decent one, right? You only have about twenty thousand yen which you are free to use, isn't that right?"

"Mom, why are you so damn clear about things like these?"

I gave a pout, and sank myself into the sofa.

"Why don't you earn some cash for yourself! Just write a few articles for me."

Mom pushed the laptop on the table towards my direction.

"No… I don't wanna do those things again."

I pushed the laptop back. In the past I had helped Mom with some of her articles back when the deadlines were approaching. I originally thought it was impossible for the stories written by a middle school student to be published on an official music magazine, but little did I expect the editor to actually use them. It's probably due to Mom editing them a little or something? Speaking of which, is that magazine really alright? Since then, my articles were published on magazine or on CD covers frequently, and Mom would pass on the royalties of the particular articles. Even so, the cash earned from the articles written doesn't translate into my pocket money fully. Mom said that thirty percent would be mine, while seventy percent will be incorporated into the family expenses.

I tried protesting once by saying, "Why can't I use the full amount of cash that I earned?", and she would always reply with, "Because that's the same for me!" I can't argue against that. As a result, I have to hold a family meeting if I want to buy things that are out of my budget. In other words, there will be no need for me to hold family meetings like this if I write more articles under mom's name. Then again, what should I do about the music magazine that has not once realized they are publishing stories written by a middle school student…? Also, I want to purchase the guitar right now so that I can practice with it, but it will be at least two months before I can receive the royalties for my articles.

"The responses of the articles you had written were all rather good. You have indeed inherited my skills - how amazing! It just so happens I have only managed to write two lines since this morning, so help me out a little!"

"Please don't say things like me inheriting your skills. and I'll never help you write your stupid articles again!"

"If you don't wish to help, you'll have to admit that you are buying the guitar so that you can be popular with the girls! If not, I won't agree to you buying it."

"Why do you have to be so insistent on that!"

"Because you had once started learning the guitar, but you gave up on it immediately."

I hugged the cushions, and fell silent. Mom always hits the nail on the head once in a while amid all her jokes - I think that must be a very bad habit of her.

"It's true, but…"

"That's why, if a guy is doing it so that he can be popular with the girls, then there will be no problem at all! Just admit it. And this time, you must have the resolve such that if you give up halfway, you will not be able to get a girlfriend for the rest of your life!"

Those words of her sounded quite stupid, but they were somehow extremely convincing as well. I took a brief moment to think about what she said in silence. For girls, huh… all of this was indeed started by Kaori, but it's more of a case where I want to teach her a lesson…?

"…fine. I want to play the guitar so that I can be popular with the girls. Just cast your vote of agreement already!"

"Whoa, to be hearing such a stupid line from the mouth of lil' Naruto - Mommy feels really sad~"

"Mom, you are in no position to be saying that!"

"Just joking! Remember to write my name down when you make the payments, or else they can't wire the bill to me."

I went back to my room, and sorted out my thoughts while lying in bed. I have never been to a proper musical instrument store before. They do put up some guitars on display at music CD stores, but I have no intention of getting a half-assed one from there. However, it feels strangely uneasy if you want me to deliberately look for a musical instrument store on the streets. Also, if possible, I want to get a guitar that is cheaper.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ46** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After thinking on it for a long while, my phone rang it's Chiaki's phone number. Should I start the conversation by talking about me wanting to buy a guitar, she will definitely make me join the Folk-whatever club, so I'll just skip that for now.

"Naruto? It's a little too early for you to be home, you coward."

"How's that cowardly? Right, there's… something I'd like your help with."

"A request? What's wrong? I can listen, but the price of me helping you will be joining our club."

"No way. Look, do you know any decent musical instrument stores?"

"Musical instrument store? Why?"

"To buy an instrument, obviously. I want to buy a guitar." I regretted it a little, but I still told her the reason.

As expected, she insisted on getting to the bottom of the matter, "Why, why? Did you dream of someone? Eric Clapton?"

"I'm not you! And also, Clapton's not dead yet!"

"Could it be… the things Miyazono said to you?"

I was speechless for a moment.

"Ah! Slience. I'm right~"

"…it's not that…"

"Ehh, Naruto and Miyazono…"

The both of us swallowed back the words halfway through our sentences at about the same time. A moment of silence followed. I could hear the announcement of the arrival of the train from her side of the phone, she probably made the call at the train station while on her way back or something?

Chiaki finally said, "Right, since I'm about to head home now, let's go together?"

"Umm… you don't have to. Just tell me the place, and I'll go there by myself."

"Ah, it's fine. I am a regular there, so it will be cheaper if we go together."

"Thanks, but…"

"Oh! Here comes the train. See you there at the station."

She hung the phone before I could say what was on my mind. For some unknown reason, her voice sounded strangely hoarse. I felt slightly uneasy, but I still took out fifty thousand yen from the envelope that contains the money for the family expenses and put them in my wallet, before stepping out of the house. Prior to me mounting my bicycle, I placed my hand at the area of my heart, and confirmed it once again… it's still hot. That was not just a moment of impulse.

To get to the musical instrument store which Chiaki showed me, one will have to exit through the northern entrance of the train station, then head downwards via the bridge till you hit the flight of stairs at the very end. After walking down the stairs, the store is located right at the intersection point of the shopping street and the slightly deserted residential area. It's sandwiched right in the middle of two large buildings looks a little like the spine of a thin book. A signboard with the words 'Hatake's Musical Instrument Store' hangs above its entrance. The shop is rather narrow, and there are guitars that hung by the two walls at the sides from the floors right up to the ceiling that made the shop looked quite intimidating. The music played in the store was heavy metal of Northern Europe, which further adds on to the sense of intimidation.

Chiaki said to me before entering the store, "I am a regular here, so if you try your best to haggle, you'll definitely get a cheap and satisfactory price." I do not have much experience in haggling though, so I was not feeling too confident about it.

"But, why did you decide to play the guitar again? You were still very unmotivated this morning."

So she still asked in the end.

"Hmm… I just feel like playing all of a sudden."

"Do you think I met you only yesterday? You're not the sort of person who does things on a whim, but… whatever. Hello~"

Chiaki grabbed my hand and walked into the store. Even the floors are filled with guitars supported by display stands. I strolled past those guitars and walked inwards. Finally, we found the counter amid the heaps of CDs and scores for some strange reason, a sense of nostalgia hit me.

"Is the shopkeeper around?"

As Chiaki said that, a man walked out from the door located behind the counter. The shopkeeper was a guy with spiky white hair and he look quite tall. He should be around thirty, but that tired look of his eye was quite a pitiful sight - it's as though he was a potato that was left on the side for three weeks after it was picked from the fields. And what the hell is the book he read!? Isn't that the newest Icha Icha series?

"Oh, it's Chiaki. Sorry, but I am quite busy here…"

"Well I'm sorry, but please stop reading your porn Kakashi-san! you have customer here. This guy wants to get a guitar."

" Chiaki, is he a friend of yours?"

"Naruto, you don't know him? He's a famous musician!"

"Umm… I'm sorry. I'm not too familiar with Japanese musicians."

"You don't really have to apologize to me in such a strange manner."

Kakashi laughed loudly and continued.

"It's fine for you not to know me, since I'm from an underground band. In any case, you definitely won't be able to forget me even if you wanted to once the live performance's over."

I was finally able to make head and tails of things after piecing together the words of the rather emotional Chiaki. It seems like Kakashi's the lead singer in a band named Melancholy Wolf. He's also released albums via an indie record label. Also, it seems like he's involved in the behind-the-scenes stuff like songs recordings. All in all, it means that he is a professional musician. Then another person appeared at the door behind the counter.

"Kakashi-san! The strings in stock do not match up at all, mmm?"

"Eh? Senpai's working today?"

The me in between Chiaki and the counter was suddenly stunned. Kagurazaka-senpai was wearing the green apron of the store with its logo printed on it, and her hand was holding onto the logbook. How? Why is she here?

"Ah, Comrade Aihara. We are conducting a check on our inventory today, but there was a sudden lack of manpower. Speaking of which, we meet yet again, young man. How nice. Make up your mind quickly and join the club, yeah?"

"Umm… ah, no… ugh, why?"

Which reminded me, Chiaki did indeed mention that Senpai had worked at a musical instrument store to get her guitar. So she's actually talking about this place? I should have thought of that. Dammit, I've been had! This is a conspiracy!

"Take your time! This is my store, so you don't have to hold back."

"It's my store actualy… " Kakashi made a feeble protest.

"Kakashi-san store is also my store, right? Speaking of which, the numbers for Martin's Extra strings in the inventory do not match up at all. Did you place them somewhere else?"

"Ah, no, about that… "

"Kakashi-san, you're totally useless… "

Kakashi looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"There's nothing I can do then. Young man, I have some time to spare, so I'll assist you with your shopping. Need anything?"

"Eh? W-Well, I am not here to buy anything."

I wove a lie on the spot.

"He wants to buy a guitar. What do you recommend, Senpai?"

Chiaki interrupted. There was no point in me trying to lie my way through.

"Hmm. What's your budget, young man?"

"Well… "

"Oh, that's quite a huge sum! About fifty thousand yen."

"Don't take my wallet without my permission! And don't look at the contents either!"

I snatched my wallet back from Chiaki's hands.

"Fifty grand, huh… you can only buy the cheap stuff here with the amount of cash you've got, but that would be a total waste of money."

"Don't say that… "

Kakashi curled himself up as he said that, I was beginning to pity him already.

"Young man, how about this then? We'll play a game of rock-scissors-paper. If you win, I'll sell you a guitar which is still slumbering in the warehouse and worth a hundred grand, at only half its price. If I win, I'll pick a guitar for you that is within your budget. How's that?"

"Hold on a second, Kyouko. How can you be so rash?" Kakashi was flustered.

"You said half-price, huh… but is that fine?"

"No worries. It's clearly stated in the first chapter of Das Kapital people sell their labouring-power to a buyer, not to satisfy the personal needs of the buyer, but to augment the buyer's capital."

"I don't quite get that… "

"To put it in simple terms, it means that most of the instruments here are sold at an exorbitant price, so they'll still be earning a profit even if I sell it to you at half its price."

"Kyouko… " Kakashi was close to tears.

"Kakashi-san too irritating, so let's have our game outside. Young man, are you gonna accept my challenge or not?"

Kagurazaka-senpai grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the store. Though it was really pitiful for Kakashi, what Kagurazaka-senpai said made sense too. Or rather, it's a little too good to be true, since I stand to lose nothing.

"If the price of selling me the guitar cheaply is me joining the club, then I am heading back."

"There is no need for me to impose any conditions, yeah? Moreover, I don't think I'll ever lose to a born loser like you."

Dammit, she's really blunt.

"Alright, I get it. You'll be selling me a decent guitar regardless of the outcome, right? You won't be giving me defective goods or something?"

"Of course! I swear upon the name and reputation of the store!"

"Well… alright."

"Ready? I'll give you a handicap."

Kagurazaka-senpai flashed a smile of satisfaction, and showed something that was pinched in between her index and middle finger. That's… a guitar pick. Eh? Index and middle finger? That means she won't be throwing scissors? No wait… is that a trap? She's misleading me so as to lure me into a trap?

"Rock— Scissors— Paper!" Along with the voice of Senpai, I threw out rock immediately.

Senpai's fingers expanded outwards to show paper, the pick slipped off her hand and fell onto the ground.

"Young man, you're quite the honest man." She gently patted my head.

That's too sly! Actually, rather than saying that Senpai was sly, should I be blaming myself for easily falling into that trap of hers? As Senpai put a smile of victory on her face, I could see Kakashi behind Senpai heaving a sigh of relief.

"Well then… I'll be heading to the warehouse to find the best choice that can fit your budget."

I calmed myself down a little, and squatted down on the spot. Chiaki came to my side and said, "Naruto is really unfortunate huh."

"Shut up… "

"You lost the moment you agreed to the challenge."

I lifted my head, and after seeing Senpai taking a metallic grey guitar out from the warehouse, I finally understood what Chiaki meant.

"This Aria Pro II costs fifty-four thousand and six hundred yen, including tax. Well, it's exactly fifty grand if I round it down for you."

"But… there's only four strings?"

"Hmm? Don't you know? This is a bass. It has two less strings compared to a normal guitar, and its pitch is an octave lower."

"No, I know that much. But why are you selling me a bass? I'm here to buy a guitar!"

"Bass is part of the guitar family, right?"

"Yeah, well, but… "

Chiaki placed her hand on my shoulder and said.

"Because the Folk Music Research Club lacks a bassist that's how it is. You understand now?"

It took me two seconds to process that, before I realized in shock I had fallen into her trap. That girl's motive all along was to be able to choose the guitar that I will be buying', and thus she gave the promise that I'll be able to get a guitar regardless of the outcome. The idiot who did not see through her ploy was me.

"W-Wait… "

"I am not interested in the words of a loser. Need a receipt?"

Kagurazaka-senpai flashed a smile as she said that. So she actually has a cute side to her as well.

"I never thought of playing the bass… "

"Well, you don't know how to play the guitar in general, right?"

My weak protest was quickly rejected by Senpai.

"Also, you want to issue a challenge at Kaori Miyazono with a guitar, right?"

"… "

I was speechless for a brief moment.

"That girl can play Chopin and Liszt with just a single guitar. Young man, based on your current skills, there is absolutely no chance of you beating her with a guitar!"

It's not really a challenge or anything, just…

"However, you can win if you use a bass."

Kagurazaka-senpai shoved the heavy bass into my arms.

"I'll make victory yours."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ** _The Annoying Guy is a Transfer Student, Woof!_** ** _~Before Dog Days~_** **Part 1-**

It was evening. Wispy clouds were scattered over the clear skies, and the setting sun shone warmly over the earth. It still a little hot, but a refreshing breeze blew away the daytime heat. It was summertime, at the end of the rainy season. It happened to be a Sunday.

A girl stood on the balcony of the school dormitory.

The dorms stood amidst a verdant green forest. There were two rectangular buildings, each five storeys high. The cylindrical building sandwiched between them contained the student cafeteria and the staff room.

The girl, appearing to be in her mid-teens, stood on the third floor balcony of this dormitory with her elbows on the railings and a bored look on her face. Her long blond hair fluttered in the wind. She was a pretty girl with a pleasant face.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a orange T-shirt. Printed in small font on the left-hand side of the T-shirt were the words "You will only speak when spoken to". On the back of the shirt were printed the words, "But the Marine Corps lives forever" in large type. They were both written in a very cute font. A little below was the quote, "And that means you live forever". No one knows where they sell shirts like this, so please don't ask.

"Phew…"

The girl sighed. Her voice was carried into the summer skies by the breeze.

"What's wrong, Naruko? You've done nothing but sigh for the past little while."

A voice said suddenly. It certainly did not belong to the girl-and yet balcony was empty, save for the girl. The balconies next door and above were also deserted.

"Is it because you have to go to school again tomorrow? But it's going to be summer break soon… oh, wait! I got it! I bet you're worried about your first term report card, right?"

Asked the mysterious voice. The girl-Naruko- did not seem surprised in any way by the disembodied voice.

"That's not it. Not that I'm _not_ worried…" She continued, "It's the school… there just seem to be way too many people here who fall for the temptation of evil…"

"What, that's it? That's only-" said the mystery voice. Naruko rummaged through her pocket and took out a black colored cat keychain.

"Only _what_ , Kuroneko?" Asked Naruko, bringing the keychain to eye-level. If anyone could see this, Naruko might have been admitted to an asylum. However.

"That's only-" Kuroneko answered in a perfectly calm voice. It seemed that the voice was coming from the cat keychain.

Kuroneko continued in a knowing tone, "That's only because young people have a great deal of anxiety and stress about life. Their future, friendships, romance, school…"

"Really…?" Naruko muttered. She didn't seem to get it.

"Yes, really. You're the only one who thinks about nothing but eating and sleeping, Naruko."

Kuroneko declared. Naruko, taking offence to that, immediately took action.

"Get lost!"

Naruko chucked Kuroneko.

"You're actually throwing me- ahhhh…"

Poor Kuroneko could do nothing but scream as she flew in an arc and disappeared into the woods.

"I ended up throwing her… but now I have to go find her again…" Naruko complained, as she left the dorms and headed into the forest.

Naruko was wearing sneakers and a light parka, because the sun was going down and it was getting a bit chilly. Emblazoned loudly on the light yellow parka was the quote, "Upham! Ammo, Goddamn it!"

Around her waist was a belt with multiple pouches attached. On the holster on the right side of her waist was a model gun. At the moment it was a piece of perfectly legal plastic, but when Naruko transformed, it became a dangerous weapon she used to seal demons-the Big Cannon~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer.

The forest was dark and empty. A crow cawed in the distance.

"Maybe I ended up throwing her even further? Kuroneko! Answer me if you can hear me! I promise I won't throw you again! Probably."

Naruko searched through the woods, but the summer overgrowth was making it difficult for her. The sun had set, and the area was getting darker.

"If I don't find her, I guess I'll just have to give up. Maybe I'll see her again someday." Said Naruko. She's a cruel person.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle from the foliage, about 10 metres away. It was quite loud.

"Huh?"

Naruko, guarded, looked in the direction of the noise. She saw nothing but trees and foot-long grass. There was no one there.

"Who's there?"

She asked. Naruko received no answer, but the rustling noise got even closer.

"Could it be a demon…?"

Worry crossed Naruko's face. She reached for the model gun at her side. Maybe she could get the jump on the enemy. -maybe not. - no, wait, maybe she could. -I guess it'll be too difficult.

"Where is it?"

There's no use asking the ground, Naruko. Look straight ahead of you. The rustling sounds came even closer.

"…"

Naruko's eyes flashed, ready to face the demon.

However, a fluffy brown head poked itself out of a bush a little ways away.

"What… it was a dog?"

It was indeed a dog. Nothing unusual for one to be hiding in the bushes.

"He's pretty cute."

He was indeed a pretty cute dog. He was covered in long brown fur. His almond-shaped eyes and fluffy face made it look as though he was smiling. His pointed ears occasionally twitched.

"He's a really big dog."

He was indeed a large dog, at least one metre in length from nose to tail. He must be quite big.

Th dog approached Naruko without so much as a snarl or a glare. Naruko beckoned the dog over.

She crouched in front of the dog and petted its head.

"Good boy. Nice doggy."

It seemed she had completely forgotten about Kuroneko. The dog took a seat and allowed for more pettings.

After Naruko spent a bit of time petting the dog's head and neck, she asked, "Did you run away from home? Did you want to be free, Papillon?"

The peaceful moment was very quickly interrupted.

"Help… me…"

Kuroneko croaked. Her voice was muted. Naruko looked around to find her.

"Kuroneko? …where are you?"

"Over here…"

The voice was coming from nearby. Naruko's eyes were wide with surprise when the dog opened its mouth and deposited something onto the grass.

"Ack!"

It was Kuroneko, who was earlier unceremoniously tossed by Naruko. She was completely covered in sticky dog drool.

"That was terrible…" Kuroneko complained.

"You found her for me? Good dog." Naruko praised the dog, pretending she hadn't even heard Kuroneko.

Kuroneko, still lying on the grass, complained, "How could you just throw me away like that, Naruko? Thanks to you, I ended up stuck inside a suspicious dog's mouth."

No sooner had Kuroneko finished speaking that the dog looked straight at her and growled.

"What, you wanna pick a fight? You're just a dog!"

"Rrrrrrrrghhhhh…"

There was a tense moment of mutual antagonism, but Naruko swiftly ended it by picking up Kuroneko, wiping her on some grass, and lifting her up to her face.

"That was close. Thanks, Naruko."

"That dog saved you, Kuroneko. You could try being a bit nicer."

"No. He's way too suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"I don't know exactly what it is, but I'm getting a bad feeling about him. I bet he's the leader of all the demons! He's gotta be!"

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head when you fell, Kuroneko?"

"Says the person who chucked me off the third floor! Anyway, this dog's really suspicious. I can feel it! He's up to no good!"

"All right, all right."

"Are you even listening to me, Naruko!? He's definitely untrustworthy!"

Naruko put the shouting Kuroneko in her pant pocket. The dog had stopped growling, so she lightly patted it on the head and said, "I have to go. It's almost dinnertime. Thanks for your help."

"Woof." The dog barked, as if he had understood Naruko.

"What a smart dog. Bye now." Naruko turned and headed back to the dorms.

The dog sat on the ground, staring at Naruko's retreating figure. Naruko eventually disappeared into the foliage. The woods were deserted.

"Hah. That human was so easy to manipulate…" The dog mumbled in human tongue. He had the voice of a world-weary middle-aged man.

A strange light appeared in his eyes. He still _appeared_ to be smiling because his face was shaped that way.

"Fwahahahaha. Hahahahaha."

Seriously. He was really laughing. After indulging himself in content laughter for some time, he pushed himself off the ground with a strange cry.

"Hmph!"

And then-my God! The concrete walls of the garage that did nothing but get in the car's way had turned into an amazing food cabinet-I mean, the dog's body was enveloped in a faint light.

In the dark woods, the dog-shaped light source slowly began to grow larger. He grew taller. He was human height.

The light eventually took on the form of a lean human being, about the same height as Naruko.

A moment later, the light faded away into particles with a "whoosh".

"This should be about right…"

No longer was it a dog standing alone in the woods.

It was a human-a boy who appeared to be about the same age as Naruko.

He was quite the prettyboy, to boot. His handsome face would give anyone who looked upon it the chills. His medium length hair is slightly swept to the right. He had caramel brown eyes that one could drown in. And he was completely naked.

"First, I should find some clothing."

The dog-turned prettyboy muttered in a boyish voice, and plucked a large leaf from nearby. His attempt to walk through the woods, covering his area with a leaf and with his rear in plain view, was quite the eyesore.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Monday morning. Students began to filter into the school. It was not long before summer break would begin.

This academy housed both a junior high and high school. The students would be referred to as years first through sixth. Of course, anyone who's read the previous story would know this.

The girls' uniforms were sailor suits. For the boys, they had a choice of either a white high-collar shirt and white pants, or grey pants and dress shirt with a tie embroidered with the school crest.

Students who lived in the area took the school bus from a nearby bus stop and were dropped off in front of the school. Dormitory students like Naruko had to make their way uphill from the dormitory buildings to the school.

Once again, it was a bright, sunny day. It was shaping up to be a very hot day.

Naruko walked uphill with the other students, under the shade of the green cherry blossom trees. She was wearing her sailor suit today, but like yesterday, she wore the belt with pouches and the model gun. She was carrying a light beige messenger bag bag by the shoulder strap.

"Looks like you're going to be on time today, huh?" Kuroneko asked discreetly, hanging from the belt.

"I might get into trouble if I'm late any more this term."

"That's understandable."

"But there isn't much more of this left. I can just kill time in class, and soon it'll be summer break. Then I'll be able to take a break from that Justice thing. I won't have to see Pervert Mask, either. I can't wait." Naruko muttered, as she continued the walk to school.

As a side note, repairs were being done on the school building from the crack of dawn. Part of it was because of the monster attacks, but a good chunk of the damage was done by a trigger-happy Naruko. More than half of the rest was collateral damage created by a certain masked man and his katana.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Naruko's homeroom teacher, as he walked into the classroom at the sound of the bell. He was an man of over 70 years, but there was no mandatory retirement age in the school because it was a private academy. Occasionally he would stray from the lessons and tell autobiographical and slightly risque tales of his days as a young womanizer. The students lovingly nicknamed him "Pervy Old Man".

"Hmm… I don't have any announcements concerning the lesson, but…" The teacher paused for a moment, but continued. "We have a new transfer student."

Everyone was a bit surprised. Transfer students were not particularly a rare species in this private boarding school, but it was unusual for anyone to transfer into class at this time of year. After all, there was less than a week until summer break would begin. They did practically nothing in class until summer break started. Most students would not transfer into the new school until after the break-who would remember the new kid after the summer, anyway?

The teacher opened the classroom door and called in the new student.

The class's collective gaze turned to the door. Approximately one person, a girl sitting beside the window at the very back of the classroom carrying a model gun, didn't seem too interested, but she spared a glance anyway.

A moment later, chaos descended upon the classroom. A kind of chatty, excitable chaos that manifested in exclamations such as "Oh?" "Wow!" "Kyaaa!" etc.

The source of the chaos was the new student who set foot into the classroom.

He wear school white dress shirt, but his pants were black instead of the usual grey.

He was the very young man who was roaming through the forest butt-naked last night. Of course, no one in the class could possibly know that.

His pretty face made the hearts of girls in the class go aflutter.

The boy walked up to the front amidst the attention. He was perfectly calm despite the dozens of pairs of eyes trained upon him. The sound of the teacher writing the boy's name on the blackboard played like background music.

"Let me introduce the new student. His name is Ryouta Watari."

"Nice to meet you, everyone." Said Ryouta, in a bright voice that perfectly matched his appearance.

"Ryouta has been living in Brushels, Beljium because of his parents' jobs."

"It's Brussels, Belgium, sir." Ryouta corrected.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, he's come back to Japan alone, and will be moving into the dorms. He's just arrived this morning, so please lend him a hand whenever you can. Now, as for your seat…"

The teacher looked around and pointed out to an empty seat.

"Looks like the seat beside Naruko's is open."

Of course, it just _had_ to be the seat next to Naruko. The girls sighed enviously.

Naruko, who was blankly staring out the window, was taken by surprise when the teacher called her name.

"Who? Me?"

Just as Naruko refocused her gaze, Ryouta made his way over. He was right in front of Naruko in the blink of an eye.

"Nice to meet you, Naruko. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said Ryouta, with a refreshing smile on his face. He was being strangely formal.

"Oh… Hi." Naruko answered halfheartedly.

Amongst the green-eyed girls in the classroom was one particular young lady who exuded a particularly dark aura.

There was a small bell attached to the phone strap on her red flip- phone in her desk. You've probably noticed, but this is foreshadowing. Please remember this character.

The lesson began. Classes from first period to third period were mostly going over exam results, but Ryouta stuck very close to Naruko the entire time. Of course, this even included the breaks.

"You're so quiet, Naruko."

"That model gun looks great on you, Naruko."

"What a strange keychain you have."

"Naruko-"

Of course, other students tried to talk to Ryouta during breaks, but he ignored them all.

Naruko, on the other hand, answered Ryouta's questions as politely as she could without antagonizing him. She could feel the glares from other parts of the classroom burning into her skin.

"What's with him? He's so annoying." Naruko complained quietly.

It was breaktime, just before fourth period began. Naruko told Ryouta, who was peppering her with questions, that she was going to the washroom, and left the class. Once she finished her business, Naruko didn't go back to the classroom-she took a detour and stopped at the semi-basement landing. She was in the middle of complaining to Kuroneko, whom she had lifted up to her face.

"Naruko… There's something suspicious about that transfer student." Said Kuroneko, in a quiet voice.

"He is, isn't he? Why can't he go bother someone else? Everyone's dying to talk to him-why does he have to annoy me, of all people?"

"No, that's not what I'm worried about-although it's true guys don't try to approach you a lot, Naruko."

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No, no. It's just that… I'm getting a bad feeling about that Ryouta guy."

"Again? That's what you said about the dog yesterday."

"It is. It's kind of similar this time, but somehow different."

Kuroneko's voice was unusually serious. Naruko stared at her curiously. Soon, the bell rang.

"Oh no! The fourth period teacher's really strict about tardiness. I'd better get back."

Naruko put Kuroneko on her belt and ran up the stairs in the hopes of making it to class on time.

Naruko hurried back into class.

"The teacher has a cold, so we have a quiet study period."

Unfortunately, the this had no bearing on the actual state of the classroom. Students were chattering moderately loudly, eating their lunches early, reading manga, taking naps, and enjoying their free time. Several of the boys headed to the library with a box in hand.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Naruko mumbled.

She was planning to wake up in time to make it to the student cafeteria just as it opened (about 15 minutes before fourth period ended), but…

"Naruko."

The prettyboy, Ryouta Watari, talked to her with that refreshing smile on his face. Naruko, who had fallen asleep within 3 and a half seconds of her face hitting the desk, turned to face him with an obvious look of displeasure.

"Whaddya want?"

"You're beautiful even when you're angry."

"You made me angry just to say that?"

Naruko's words already had an antagonistic tone to them. On a side note, Ryouta was surrounded by a group of girls who wanted to talk to him, but he was still completely ignoring them.

"No, that's not it… I was wondering if you'd show me around the school, since we have a study period."

"What? Why me? go ask someone else."

"It's because you're sitting next to me. I really like you, Naruko. I'd love it if you could show me around."

A strange combination of sounds echoed from behind Ryouta's smiling visage-the sound of pencils and desks snapping, veins popping, handkerchiefs being bitten into, and muscles expanding monstrously.

 _'If I stay here, I'll be killed.'_ thought Naruko. Her sense of potential disaster aversion was greater than that of a certain country's Prime Minister.

"O-Okay! Thanks! I'll show you around. Follow me, quick."

Naruko got up from her seat and escaped the murderous classroom, dragging Ryouta by hand.

The girls in the classroom began complaining with thoughts like, 'Why's he asking _her_ , of all people?', 'She doesn't even stand out.', 'All she does is eat.', 'She's nothing but a model gun geek', and 'What does he see in her?'

One girl, however, was quiet. She merely walked through the other classroom doors in silence, footsteps heavy.

The bell on the cell phone in her hand did not make a sound.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"As I thought, you're such a kind person."

"I'm not. I'll give you a quick tour and ditch you once the cafeteria opens."

Naruko and Ryouta were walking through the hallways, speaking quietly so they wouldn't disturb the other classes.

"If that's the case, shall we have lunch together? I'm planning to eat at the cafeteria as well." Asked Ryouta, face brightly lit with a smile.

"No." Naruko replied immediately.

Still, being a fundamentally good person, Naruko showed Ryouta around the school.

"That's the A/V room. We watch Discovery Channel shows there. They turn out the lights during the screenings, so it's perfect for taking naps. Over there are the junior high classrooms. The first years are pretty adorable, but sometimes they're really loud."

"Here's the music room. We draw nose hairs on the Brahms portrait, goatees on the Liszt portrait, and topknots on the Bach portrait."

"This is the nurse's office. About 10% of the people here are lightly injured, and 90% are ditching class. Once in a really long time, you get seriously injured people here."

"There's the faculty office. It's always messy for some reason-they made the area smoke-free, so apparently people have to go to the windowside to smoke."

"That's the library. It's where they keep all the books. I hear a bunch of people get together and play with dice."

"This is the Ninomiya Sontoku statue. They say it walks around at night when no one's looking."

"This here's the science lab. They keep all the litmus paper here. The teacher brews coffee in the beakers, so people call the place 'The Cafe'.

"Over here's the washrooms. No explanation needed, right? They installed heating systems and bidets last year."

"This is the staff room. That lady named Satake is a walking dictionary. Over that way are the sports clubs' offices. They smell like sweat."

"Across from there's the second club room that the anime, manga, and video game clubs use. Normal people don't really go there. It's sometimes called 'The Moe Tower'."

"There's the assembly hall. It's perfect for falling asleep. Over here's the pool, AKA 'Mariana'. It's really deep because of the diving boards. And the gym. It's still under repairs because some idiot destroyed it with a sword. That's everything."

There was still some time left, even after the full tour.

"Finished. I'm gonna kill some time until the cafeteria opens, so we can split up here. Bye."

The moment Naruko took her first step from the school entrance, Ryouta asked, "Um, where are you going?"

"The rooftop. Don't follow me." Naruko replied. Ryouta walked right up to her and smiled.

"I don't think I've seen that part of the school yet."

"This is the rooftop. Happy now?" Asked Naruko, once they had reached the deserted rooftop. The summer sun shone down upon them. The forests stretched out into the distance. It was a little hot, but it wasn't very humid and the rooftop was cooled by a refreshing breeze.

"I see. Thank you very much. The view from here is wonderful-I feel so at ease here."

Ryouta was as attractive as always, but to Naruko, he was nothing but a pest. She was planning to spend the rest of the period talking with Kuroneko.

"The wind is so nice."

Unfortunately, it seemed that the handsome young man had taken a liking to this place. He leaned against the recently repaired railings, hair aflutter in the wind.

"I'm gonna go back to class now."

Naruko excused herself, as she stepped towards the metal doors.

"Wait, Naruko."

"…this guy's insane." Naruko mumbled, and turned to face him.

Ryouta, face radiant, hair blowing in the wind, looked Naruko straight in the eye.

"I think you're a truly wonderful person."

That was a very sudden thing to say. Naruko frowned.

"You're so very kind, too. I was moved by your gentleness."

Naruko wanted to yell, 'you were the one who dragged me around!', but she shut herself up, feeling that Ryouta wouldn't be fazed even if she took a sledgehammer to his face.

"Leaving my home country like that… maybe I was feeling lonely, somewhere deep down."

Naruko refrained from saying, 'who cares?'.

"I'm a little embarrassed at myself for saying goodbye to my parents at the airport with such overconfidence."

She also refrained from saying, 'if you didn't notice, this is pretty embarrassing, too'.

"But maybe the Goddess of Fate is smiling down upon me. No, maybe it's the Goddess of Love…"

Naruko was very close to telling him, 'maybe you should get yourself checked out by the Goddess of Mental Health', but held herself back with great effort.

"So, what I mean to say is… I love you! Will you go out with me?"

"Huh…?" Naruko mumbled, "What?"

She took a moment to be surprised that she had just been confessed to.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait a sec. W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?"

And of course, being in this very unfamiliar situation, she fell into a panic.

"So, this suspiciously dubious prettyboy says he wants to be your boyfriend, Naruko." Kuroneko explained, breaking the silence.

"What do you say?"

"Ack!"

Ryouta had already taken Naruko's hands in his.

"My intentions are completely serious! I love you!"

Ryouta's love confessions struck with perfectly shocking timing.

"N-no. I, d-d-d-d-"

"You _do_ like me? I'm so happy to hear that!"

Ryouta's lines so precisely rendered Naruko dumbstruck.

"Wait!" Naruko waved her hands about. Because Ryouta was holding her hands, it looked almost like the two were dancing.

"Let me go!" Naruko spun around, removing her hands from Ryouta's grip, and stepped back.

"Hold it! I don't like you!" She uttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Then you can start now! You can come to love me from this point on! Right? Of course you will. Our romance is only just beginning!"

Ryouta never lost his cool.

"Ugh…"

Naruko, at a loss for words, was thinking dangerous thoughts of taking out the prettyboy with one of the machine guns in her pouch.

"Stop it."

A clear voice rang out over the school rooftop. Naruko and Ryouta looked in the direction of the voice, coming from the other end of the rooftop.

A breeze. He was a tidy-looking young man with a melancholy look in his eyes. His spiky blonde hair danced in the wind. His pristine white uniform was topped by a single katana strapped to the belt. He walked over quietly, gaze unwavering. The sound of his every step rang out clearly. The afternoon sun shone off the katana. A dove flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

"…"

Ryouta's eyes flashed sharply. For a single moment, his eyes filled with many complex feelings-hatred and resentment, love and loathing, rival and partner, trust and betrayal, past and future, truth and lies, apples and oranges, Yamada-kun and the seven witches, among others.

"Oh, Naruto-senpai…" Naruko muttered reflexively.

That's right. His name was Naruto. A fifth year in the academy, which equates to a second-year high school student.

Handsome good looks, elegance, top-of-the-class academics, and top-notch athletic skills. Naruto was the most popular student in the entire school, bar none. His trademark katana was at his side, well-maintained as usual. Please don't worry about the blatant ignorance of weapon possession laws-stuff like this is pretty common.

These days, it was rumoured that Naruto was often seen in the music room, practicing all kinds of instruments, like guitar, piano, drums, and saxophone.

Naruto imposingly stepped forward and stopped exactly 2 metres and 35 centimetres in front of Naruko and Ryouta.

"Good afternoon, Naruko. Thank you for the melon bread the other day."

He smiled, talking naturally to Naruko with a hint of melancholy in his voice. Naruko bowed quickly in surprise.

"It was nothing. Oh, good afternoon."

Naruto greeted her in reply. He turned to Ryouta with a sharp look that almost resembled a glare.

"It's not very courteous to coerce a lady."

Pointing out common sense to shame the opposition-it was truly a Naruto-brand technique.

Ryouta reluctantly brought himself back down to earth.

"I understand, senpai. It's my first day at this school-I guess I got carried away."

Naruko was a little surprised to see Ryouta back down so easily, after he had so persistently fought off all of _her_ attempts to get rid of him.

"I'm glad you understand." Said Naruto.

"Yeah. I didn't know Naruko had such a perfect boyfriend."

Ryouta's words left Naruko in extreme surprise. Naruto seemed to have been shocked in his own way, as well. They were both at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry for getting in the way of your rooftop date."

"Huh? Wait, we're not-"

"If you'll excuse me."

Ryouta didn't even try to listen to Naruko as he smiled calmly and ran downstairs, his brown hair swishing in the wind.

"…"

"…"

The duo broke their stares at Ryouta's retreating figure and ended up facing each other.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence. Naruko looked down at the concrete floor, and Naruto look up at the blue sky.

Ryouta, who had run past the metal doors and arrived at the landing, smiled.

"Fufufu…"

The prettyboy's laughter was surprisingly disturbing.

"I've found you… I've found you…"

He muttered, as he put his hand upon the railing.

"I've finally found you…"

The steel railing crumpled easily under the strength of a single one of his fingers.

Meanwhile at the rooftop, the so-called couple had yet to break the silence.

"…"

"…"

A light wind blew through them.

And then…

"Um…"

"Um…"

They spoke to each other at once.

"Oh!"

"Oh."

And they stopped themselves in unison.

"Go ahead."

"No, you first."

These two sure were in sync. In the old days, when two people said the same thing at the same time, whoever said "Jinx" last would have to shut up. Do they still do that? Please let me know. That aside…

"You're not my boyfriend, right?" Naruko finally blurted out, face slightly pink.

"Yes. I know that." Naruto answered calmly. They spent several seconds in silence.

"Oh! Thanks for your help just now."

"Think nothing of it."

Naruko and Naruto's conversation started. It took them this long to start a normal conversation. Naruko, who had regained most of her calm, sighed heavily.

"I came here because we have a study period. If I'm bothering you, I'll just leave."

"You're not a bother at all. I like this place as well." said Naruto. He walked over to the edge and leaned against the newly-repaired railing. As a side note, he was currently skipping class, but no one said anything about it. In a sense, he was truly a free spirit.

Naruko followed him to the railings and stood about 2 metres away from him.

Another moment of silence.

"Since then… I've been doing some thinking."

Naruto blurted out suddenly, looking into the distance. It took Naruko a second to understand what he was talking about.

"Oh…"

Naruko remembered the first time they spoke, on this very rooftop.

"Good for you."

"Yes, it's a good thing." Naruto nodded.

"Thinking, huh?" Naruko quietly mumbled. She seemed to have something weighing on her mind.

"…"

Naruto turned towards Naruko, her profile framed against the sky.

"Is it my turn, then?" He asked half-jokingly.

"Huh? No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" Naruko shook her head, flustered.

She could never tell him that she was responsible for defeating the demons that occasionally rampaged through the school, nor could she ever talk about the perverted masked man who would sincerely laugh as he worsened each situation. So she talked about something else.

"Well… I'm just a little hungry. I wonder if they're serving curry udon at the cafeteria today… stuff like that. I guess the fact that I don't have anything weighing on my mind is what worries me? Hahaha."

This wasn't a complete lie-Naruko was a firm believer in the tastiness of curry udon in the summertime.

"I see…"

Naruto went back to staring into the distance, with a hint of relief on his face.

"I also eat curry udon at the cafeteria sometimes. It's certainly delicious."

"Isn't it? The generous helpings of chicken and the inch-length green onion slices, and the minced ginger toppings are the highlight."

"Yes. Ginger contains zingerone, shogaols, and gingerols. These oils help maintain high body temperature and are good for your stomach. It helps prevent nausea and helps fight harmful bacteria. It also acts as an antioxidant."

"I don't really understand, but it sounds really healthy."

"Exactly. In addition, the spices used in curry help enhance one's appetite, and udon digests quickly enough that it provides energy for the body quickly."

"You're really smart, Naruto-senpai."

"I am a man who has dedicated his heart to the sword."

What's that supposed to mean? In any case, these two, leaning against the railing and chatting together, looked like a couple, even to people other than Ryouta.

Even though they were talking about curry udon.

Even though their conversation occasionally went off the rails.

Meanwhile, a girl watched them from afar with a pair of binoculars. She was alone in the sports club's office all by her lonesome self. Her red cell phone had a strap with a bell attached to it. The Tasco high-end military-use binoculars (don't ask why they're there) in her hands were pointed straight at Naruto and Naruko's smiling faces.

"…"

The girl's lips were pursed tightly. She ground her teeth. At that exact moment-

"Do you hate her?" Asked a voice. The tiny club office was empty save for lost set of gym uniforms. It was a suspiciously disembodied male voice.

"Do you hate that girl?"

"I hate her." The girl answered firmly. So great was her anger that she didn't even care about the source of the disembodied voice. She again ground her teeth.

"I hate that model gun geek bitch… she had the nerve to turn down Ryouta-kun, and now she's after the school's Prince Naruto…"

Naruko wasn't particularly going after Naruto, but the girl had no way of knowing that. The binoculars in her hand trembled.

The mysterious voice spoke again.

"Do you want power?"

"What kind of power?"

"The power to make that model gun geek say, 'uncle'."

"Yes!"

She answered immediately. Of course, no one these days ever says "uncle".

"Then I grant you this power!"

The moment the mysterious voice spoke- _Cracklecrunchcrack_ The high-end military use binoculars in the girl's hand crumpled like a piece of paper.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"It's almost time for the cafeteria to open. The other students will get there first if you don't hurry." Said the man with the katana. He was holding in his right hand an intricately crafted pocket watch. It was open this time, so the complex clockwork within was clearly visible through the glass backing. Where there would normally be a 6 spun a tourbillon.

"You're right. I'll be going now, then." Said Naruko, as she bowed to her senpai. And as soon as she turned around- _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_ It was the emergency alarm. The ringing echoed throughout the school building, and was perfectly audible even on the rooftop, thanks to the speakers installed there.

"The emergency alarm." Naruto frowned and prepared to draw. Naruko, surprised, froze on the spot.

"Maybe there's a fire?" she asked. Despite the frequent demonic invasions, not once had the emergency alarm sounded in any of those cases. No one really had the chance to activate it.

"Anyway, we should get out of here." Said Naruto, quick to react. On a side note, anyone who ignores alarm bells and warnings or blows them off in this day and age won't live to be very old.

"Right." Naruko nodded. From what she could see from the edge of the rooftop, a good number of students had fled to the grounds and the central gardens. She couldn't tell if they were frightened of the demon or if they were just happy to get out of class early.

"Let's go." Naruto approached Naruko from beside her and began to escort her to the metal doors.

Those very metal doors were blown out of the doorway and thrown onto the rooftop.

"Huh?"

"Hmph!"

The heavy doors came to a stop on the ground right in front of them.

"Stand back." Naruto said harshly. It was a monster-yes, a creature that could only be described as a monster. It was about a metre in height and humanoid in shape, but it was covered in fur and had clawed hands. It looked kind of like a cross between a monkey and a bear, drawn by a really talentless artist.

"A demon?"

Naruko asked Kuroneko under her breath.

"Kind of, but they're different."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not the kind of demons that were originally human."

Just as Naruko was about to ask Kuroneko to elaborate, her question was answered. More than one monster was responsible for the unexpected flight of the metal doors.

"Huh?"

Identical monsters poured out of the stairwell, like navy-suited salarymen from a train in rush hour.

"These are the demon's underlings." Said Kuroneko.

"Then I can turn them to swiss cheese, right?"

"Yeah, but… you're planning to transform _here_? Besides, it'll be pretty dangerous for you to start shooting if you're not transformed."

"Ugh…"

Naruko fell silent. Naruto-senpai was also on the rooftop with her, and she couldn't let him find out that she was the hero that had been saving the school all this time. Those of you who've read previous chapter would know that Naruko had several pouches of firearms from her grandmother back home, but Naruko couldn't just fire away without transforming first.

Naruto merely stood quietly, facing down the monsters-they had increased in number to about twenty.

"…"

"What do I do, Kuroneko? Naruto-senpai is in trouble!"

"Well, we could just wait until the monsters beat him halfway to death…"

"We can't do that!" Naruko was a bit upset.

"Stay back. I'll be all right." Naruto was still very calm.

The monsters approached Naruto in a semicircular formation. One of them let out a sharp cry, and the others used that as the cue to simultaneously charge Naruto.

"Come…"

Naruto muttered. His left thumb slightly pushed out the katana from the scabbard. The silver blade shone under the sunlight.

"Haah!"

With a single cry, Naruto drew with his right hand at supersonic speed. The blade flashed again and again as Naruto moved too fast to see with the human eye. Only the katana's graceful arcs betrayed his actions.

Within two seconds, Naruto stopped moving, katana back at the ready position.

The fourteen monsters in front of them instantly dissolved into particles and scattered to the winds.

"Wow!" Naruko exclaimed.

"He's pretty good." Kuroneko admitted.

The monsters who had just lost their allies flinched. Naruto muttered, "Come at me… I will turn you into dust."

Naruto and the monsters stared each other down in stillness, with the alarm bells as background music.

The moment the alarm ceased, another monster let out a roar. Immediately afterwards, the remaining ten monsters-did not charge Naruto.

"Hmph!"

It was a feint. Only seven had attacked Naruto-the others sprinted fiercely and jumped over him, towards where Naruko was standing.

"No you don't!"

Naruto shouted, as he stepped towards the seven monsters approaching him and slashed. Four were chopped in half within 1.5 seconds, and the remaining three were cut down in one stroke as Naruto turned around in one smooth motion.

The three monsters that had jumped over Naruto charged Naruko as soon as they hit the ground.

"Look out, Naruko!"

"Argh, I don't care anymore. I'm just gonna shoot them."

Naruko, sweating, anxiously reached for the pouch with her right hand.

The monsters rushed at her in single file. Naruko's fingers were two millimetres away from opening one of the pouches when the number of monsters increased to four-no, never mind. It was Naruto, who had appeared from behind the monsters.

"Haaah!"

 _Sliceslicewhooshwhoosh_

Two glints and two slices. The two monsters in front of Naruto turned to dust and vanished. However, the third monster was right in front of Naruko, arm raised and claws ready for mauling.

The monster, however, never got to swing down his claws. It stopped moving, courtesy of the katana impaled through its back. Behind it was Naruto, still in sword-throwing position.

When the last monster disappeared, the katana fell to the floor with a clang.

"…"

Naruko's right hand was frozen still over her gun pouch.

"That was close," Kuroneko whispered.

"Are you unharmed?" asked Naruto. He walked over as if nothing had happened, picked up his katana, shook off the dust, and sheathed it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Naruko replied. Naruto smiled warmly and expressed his relief.

"This was the beginning of Naruko's first love. It was a faint yet bittersweet emotion."

Kuroneko began to narrate something strange. Naruko crushed her in her left hand ("Grk!") and turned to Naruto.

"How about you, senpai? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but things aren't looking so good. It seems yet another one of those 'demon incidents' has begun." Said Naruto, perfectly calm and not at all out of breath despite his acrobatic feat moments earlier. Naruko winced, remembering the fact that a demon was still running loose.

"R…right. Senpai, you should-" Naruko was about to tell him to evacuate. After all, she was a transforming hero-she wanted to transform immediately and get things over with before the Masked Pervert could get in her way.

However, she couldn't transform in front of Naruto-senpai. That's why she wanted to to leave. As Naruko struggled to properly phrase these thoughts, "I have to go." Naruto spoke up first.

 _'Hell yeah!'_ Naruko thought. Of course, she didn't say this out loud.

"But it would be dangerous to leave you here alone…"

 _'Never mind, just get out of here.'_ was the next thought on Naruko's mind, but she didn't voice it.

"I'll be fine! You should go ahead, senpai!"

"But…"

"The rooftop's clear, right? I'll just go hide in the corner. There's probably-no, definitely someone downstairs who needs your help!" Naruko began rambling her line of thought.

"I see…" Naruto nodded strongly, as if he somehow understood.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire-grk!" Naruko crushed Kuroneko in her grip again.

As if on cue, they heard an explosion and the sound of something collapsing. Naruko and Naruto turned around in surprise, and saw smoke billowing out of the sports club's office, past the central gardens. A huge, terrifying monster over 5 metres tall appeared, small pieces of debris on its head.

"A demon…!" said Naruto. For the sake of narrative convenience, the small fluffy creatures will now be referred to as "monsters" and the big ones as "demons".

The demon let out a huge roar. It was a somewhat sorrowful voice. The windowpanes on the classrooms near the central gardens began shaking. The students who had evacuated into the central gardens scattered like insects.

"That's the demon you have to turn back to a human. Looks like they're getting bigger and bigger." Kuroneko whispered.

Naruko was running out of patience-she wanted to transform. Naruto, however, did not budge.

He muttered things like, "So that's the creature that threatens the school's peace…" and "… then I shall become its protector…" and other such nonsense. Naruko's honest feelings were, _'just go, already!'_.

No matter how strong she became after transforming, Naruko was sure that a normal person like Naruto would only get in the way. He might even get hit by a stray bullet. Pervert Mask's interference was annoying enough, but getting Naruto involved might end up making things worse. Naruko got a little depressed.

"If you find yourself in danger, make sure you escape, all right?" said Naruto, as he finally disappeared from the rooftop.

Naruko slowly shook her head and looked down at the school grounds. The demon was no longer in the central gardens. Judging from the occasional tremors in the school building, it was probably rampaging through the school, breathing fire or something.

"Okay, Naruko. It's time for you to transform." said Kuroneko, finally allowed to speak at above-whisper level. Naruko sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kuroneko.

"I just remembered…" Naruko had a very serious expression on her face.

"Remembered what?"

"I'm hungry…" Naruko said wearily. Normally, she would have been eating her curry udon at the deserted cafeteria, if the curry udon was being served today (which it was). But now, the dormitory students who had all evacuated were taking advantage of the forced early dismissal to crowd the cafeteria and eat their lunches.

"Then just finish it off quickly."

"But I don't wanna…" Naruko complained.

"If you don't turn that demon back, you won't get any lunch. If that thing happens to get to the cafeteria, you might end up eating nothing but convenience store food until summer break."

With Kuroneko' reminder, Naruko resolved herself to protect the cafeteria from which she bought her meals (they were delicious).

"All right, Kuroneko! I'm transforming!"

"That's more like it!"

Naruko drew her model gun from the holster. She released the hammer with her thumb and raised her right hand into the air. She stood with her feet apart, twisted her hips, leaned back slightly, and elegantly bent her left arm. She was the spitting image of John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_. Nice. Hm? You don't know the movie because it's too old? Google it.

It was now time for the transformation phrase. Naruko said in a confident voice, "From my cold! Dead! Hands!"

The hammer struck the firing pin. The moment the sound of the igniting primer rang out, a bright light enveloped Naruko's body.

Once the light had faded (there wasn't enough time this time, so I'm going with the short version)-

"Transformation complete! Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!" Kuroneko announced.

That's right-Naruko was no longer Naruko. Even though her sailor uniform, belt, pouches, and appearance was completely unchanged, Naruko was now the beautiful Magical Girl Naruko! A defender of justice with superhuman senses and endurance. The model gun in her right hand had transformed into the anti-demon superweapon Big Cannon~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer… kind of. It looked the same, but its powers had definitely changed.

"Let's go, Kuroneko!"

Naruko would enter the battle in order to protect the cafeteria, her lunch, and specifically, her summer curry udon!

Naruko ran down the stairs in search of the demon.

The Big Cannon was a special weapon that could only be fired once every transformation, so Naruko could only use it when she was absolutely sure she would not miss. She had placed it in the holster and was holding a gun from her pouch in her right hand-a P90.

The P90 was approximately 50 centimetres in length. It looked like a long, thin box, almost unlike a gun. It could fire about 50 continuous shots. At the end of the gun was a cylindrical silencer.

"Where are you…? I have to finish this quick and get my curry udon!"

Naruko walked through the deserted halls. Her eyes were on fire-this was what they called 'the spirit of hunger'.

"'Show yourself…"

"Huh? That way… I can feel its presence! Walk straight that way!"

Kuroneko finally said something helpful. Naruko looked straight at where she was aiming her P90 and silently stalked the halls.

"Upstairs. Up! And to the right. A little more-in that classroom!"

"But this is…" Naruko went silent. The third floor classroom she entered at Kuroneko' instruction was-

"This is my classroom." It was Naruko's classroom.

"It's definitely in there."

"…"

Naruko took a deep breath and gripped the P90 tightly. Then- _BANG!_ She did something that might have gotten her sent to the principal's office (or if she was unlucky, the police) if she wasn't already transformed. She had kicked down the classroom's sliding door.

The door flew across the classroom. The pane of glass in the door shattered. At the same time, Naruko dashed into the classroom and aimed the gun at the demon-

"Huh?" Naruko stopped herself from pulling the trigger.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asked a confused Naruko.

Inside the classroom was not a 5-metre tall demon, but a female classmate Naruko saw every day. The girl, crouching on the floor, seemed to have been frozen in fear at seeing Naruko violently burst into the classroom. Her wide eyes were staring directly at Naruko.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Couldn't you evacuate in time?" Asked Naruko, lowering her gun.

"I… I…"

The terrified girl barely managed to speak, albeit in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry! The demon's not around right now, so you can get away! I'll get you out-"

The moment Naruko took a step towards the girl, Kuroneko shouted, "No, Naruko! She's the demon!"

Naruko stopped in her tracks, momentarily confused.

The next thing she saw was a punch to her own stomach.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruko, punched in the stomach, was sent flying into the back of the classroom. The chalkboard she hit split in two, and several chairs and desks were knocked over as she fell to the ground.

The girl who had sent Naruko flying with her stick-thin arm stood up and sneered.

"Hah! Serves you right, Mysterious Naruko!" She said, with the speaking style of a middle-aged man.

"Don't shorten it like that…" Naruko mumbled, still lying on the floor.

Then-"Hiyaa!" She pushed off the desks and chairs piled over her, got to her feet, and immediately took aim at the girl-no, the demon in girl's appearance.

The demon sneered. She had the face of a girl, but the smile looked quite evil.

"So you think you can shoot me, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko? Could you dare to shoot down your own classmate?"

"Yup."

Naruko's answer was immediate.

She pulled the trigger without hesitation or mercy. She pumped the demon full of lead on automatic.

 _Ratatatatat_! The sounds of gunfire were accompanied by bullets flying at supersonic speed. This particular gun could shoot 50 rounds per second. The countless shell casings danced on the floor.

The demon desperately tried to dodge. Several shots found their mark in its leg.

"Ugh!"

It screamed in pain. The bullets, however, did not stop, let alone slow. The demon threw itself into the hallway, shattering the glass window. Stray bullets had torn apart several desks and a chalkboard.

"We're going after her, Kuroneko! I'm gonna finish this quick!"

The moment Naruko leapt to her feet to chase the demon, however…

"I see you may need my help!"

She heard the most unwelcome voice ever from behind her. It was a handsome, clear voice.

"…"

Naruko decided that she was just hearing things. It took her 0.008 seconds to decide to pretend to have heard nothing. _'I didn't hear that. This is not happening,"_ she thought, and refused to even glance in the direction of the voice. She decided to leave the classroom immediately.

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger…"

Naruko did her best to ignore this, telling herself that this could not be happening.

"A lone knight descends from the distant skies!"

A breeze. With a cacophonic _whoosh_ , a powerful gale swept through the classroom from the windows. The windowpanes shook violently.

"…"

Naruko, having missed her chance to run out of the classroom, lowered her gaze. She shut her eyes and shook her head over and over again, as if refusing to acknowledge that this was actually happening. As soon as she turned around, HE would be there.

"Naruko, behind you…"

"I know, Kuroneko."

Naruko opened her eyes. She prepared herself and turned around with a scowl on her face.

A man was floating in midair.

A lone man was floating in midair, just outside the balcony.

He wore a white school uniform. A pocket watch hung out from his pocket, and a katana with a black scabbard was secured to his side. A silken white cape fluttered loudly from his shoulders.

"Dammit."

Naruko sighed heavily, looking at the floating man.

He was probably a tidy-looking young man, but his eyes were covered by a white mask. It was pristine white, covering from his nose to his forehead. He wore sunglasses over his eyes. Atop his spiky blonde hair were a pair of fluffy fox ears, and a bright red apple sat on the top of his head. A dove flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

The man was definitely floating in midair. Naruko spotted a thin wire that hung from above. There was a metal wheel attached to the end of the wire-the man was standing on it and holding the wire with his right hand.

"Wahahahahaha! Here I come! Hiya!"

The man leapt onto the balcony giddily, and waved at the helicopter with the wire and wheel that was causing the galestorm.

"Thank you, helicopter! I owe you one for this amazing entrance!"

"…"

Naruko glared at him silently.

"Whoa! Oh, my back."

The moment Shiroi Kitsune cleared the windowsill with a line more suited to an elderly man- _BANG!_ Naruko fired the P90 without hesitation. The bullet smashed the apple on Shiroi Kitsune's head.

"Oh! What a violent declaration of love, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! You're embarrassing me."

The man nonchalantly opened his arms for an embrace.

"Shut up! Don't move an inch, you pervert! Even your _name_ is annoying! You always get in my way and make everything worse! Do you have something against me, Shiroi Kitsune?!" Naruko yelled, burning with rage. Shiroi Kitsune, however, merely tilted his head.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!? You-" The moment Naruko was about to berate him, however- "I am not Shiroi Kitsune." He interrupted Naruko.

"What?"

"Shiroi Kitsune-the man whose true name is Shiroi Kitsune, the Whte Knight of Justice-is no more…" The man muttered, raising his face slightly, looking into the distance-or perhaps the ceiling-and continued theatrically with lots of dramatic pauses.

"He has gone… to the great inbetween of the matryoshka."

No one would ever understand what this guy was talking about.

"Then who the hell are you supposed to be!?"

It was an obvious question. The man grinned, showing off his pearly whites. Then he ostentatiously pulled back his cape with his left hand.

"That is a good question! I shall answer-I am 'The Missionary of the Blade, Love, and Truth, Shiroi Kitsune α'!"

 _Tada! Ta-tatata!_

An upbeat song began to play. It was his entrance song, _'Oh, Our Missionary of the Blade, Love, and Truth, Shiroi Kitsune α, is Here to Protect Us All!'_. The showy prelude, instrumentals played by guitar, piano, saxophone, and drums, rang out through the classroom. The vocals soon began.

 _'Oh~ have you seen? His refreshing grin~ His fluttering cape~ Symbolizes justice~'._

He was the vocalist of the song. He was admittedly quite the singer.

 _'He is a hero~ A true hero~ A bright-white comet that defends the school~ (spoken) I can't let Mysterious Naruko take all the glory!'_

"…"

Naruko had an extremely annoyed look on her face.

 _Ratatatat!_ She wordlessly opened fire with her cassette player at Shiroi Kitsune α's feet turned to non-burnable trash. The song immediately stopped.

"Ack! That was not nice, Mysterious Naruko! This was quite expensive… I worked halfway to death at a part-time job to earn enough money for one…"

Shiroi Kitsune α crouched on the ground, as if on the verge of tears.

"Get serious!"

On one of the pieces of scattered plastic was a scribble that read, 'property of the music department'.

"What's with that 'blah-blah Shiroi Kitsune' name!? The only thing different is that pretentiously embarrassing letter you added!"

 _'Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko's pretty embarrassing too,'_ Kuroneko thought, but she didn't voice the opinion. Even though she was the one who made up her name in the first place.

In any case, our childish heroes continued to bicker.

"It's definitely different! Don't forget, I am Shiroi Kitsune α!"

"You're still Shiroi Kitsune, you pervert!"

"No! Don't forget the α!"

"Who cares!"

"Alpha-!"

"Shut up! What's with the helicopter, anyway?"

"Oh, I asked them for a quick ride, but they refused. So I hijacked it."

"That's illegal!"

"Anything goes for Justice."

"Why do you always have to be like that?!"

"That is a good question! It is because…"

"Because…?"

"My shining white cape! The skies-the azure skies. Let us dance with a smile, with open arms! Passionately! Freely! Childhood dreams, respect, and battles. Common logic-now! Oh, an eternal Fantasia! My side, canned food-A chord for every little twitch! The dawn we watched together that day… now do you understand?"

"You call that an EXPLANATION?!"

"You truly lack understanding."

"I'll shoot your face off!" Naruko yelled, as she reached for Big Cannon.

"Control yourself. Remember, you only get one shot." Kuroneko stopped her calmly.

"Argh! Dammit, you perv! You'd better watch your back!" Naruko yelled at the masked man. She then vaguely recalled that this wasn't the time for such things.

"Argh, this is so annoying… Let's pretend nothing happened and finish off the demon right now, Kuroneko! At this rate I'll starve to death!"

"Yeah. Let's end things quickly."

The P90 was nearly out of ammo, so Naruko put it back into the pouch and fished out a larger gun.

The gun was called an FN Minimi. It was a cute name, but it was a military-use machine gun 1 metre in length, with a crude-looking metal body and a large magazine attached to it. The gun weighed about 7 kilograms on its own, but it was light as a feather to the transformed Naruko.

Naruko came out into the hallway through the door she had kicked open. She aimed the Minimi at waist level and prepared to fire at any moment.

"Go straight ahead. I can sense its presence." Kuroneko instructed. Naruko walked along the hall, towards the centre of the school building.

The sailor uniform(-clad Naruko) and the machine gun walked the deserted halls. Shiroi Kitsune α followed after her.

"Stop following me!" Naruko yelled, without even turning around.

"No. This time, it will be dangerous for you to go alone. You will need my help." answered Shiroi Kitsune α.

Just as an enraged Naruko turned around to yell, "all you ever do is get in my way!"

"!" she felt a sudden sense of bloodlust.

Naruko stopped trying to argue with Shiroi Kitsune α and looked straight ahead.

"…" a serious look graced Naruko's face. A single drop of cold sweat slid down her cheek.

"Can you feel it…? It's nearby…" Shiroi Kitsune α also turned his gaze and placed his hand upon the hilt of the katana, prepared to draw.

The long hallway was at the central area of the school building. Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune α were at the very centre of the hall. There was nothing but solid wall to Naruko's left, and her right was similarly blocked off, with the exception of the A/V room door.

"It's coming from over there." said Kuroneko.

"Can you figure out the distance, Kuroneko?"

"I can approximate."

"Good enough." said Naruko.

Kuroneko answered immediately. "Approximately-30 metres. It's coming our way."

Naruko gripped the Minimi tightly and checked with her finger to make sure that the safety was off. Even Shiroi Kitsune α was surprisingly refraining from idiocy and calmly preparing himself.

"25." said Kuroneko.

 _'Do your worst.'_ Naruko muttered under her breath.

"20… 18."

"Huh?" Naruko was surprised. The hall was a dead end, and there were about 25 metres to the music room at the end of the hall. It was strange that the demon was still not visible.

"16!"

"Wait a sec, Kuroneko! I don't see it!"

"14!"

"Wha-?!" Naruko was extremely confused. She turned around to look behind her just in case, but the hall was deserted.

"I got it!" yelled Shiroi Kitsune α.

"What?" Naruko asked him. At this point, she didn't care who gave her the answers, as long as she could figure out where the demon was.

"12!"

"Mysterious Naruko! Your partner-"

"10!"

"What about her?"

"8!"

"Your partner has switched the unit of measurement from metres to kilometres."

"…"

"Or perhaps kilohertz?"

Naruko immediately regretted putting even the slightest of her hopes on this idiot.

"6! 4! 2! And I'm still on metres!" Kuroneko announced. And then…

"1!"

The demon was finally at 1 metre. They should be practically next to one another. However, the hallway was empty save for Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune α. So…

"Above us!"

The masked man the first to notice. He drew at lightning speed, leapt into the air, stabbed the katana deep into the ceiling, and landed-poorly. This was because the ceiling collapsed over them. Shiroi Kitsune α, having lost his balance, was tossed to the end of the hallway.

"Huh…?"

Countless monsters spilled from the hole in the ceiling. They were the ones Naruko had seen earlier on the rooftop.

"Below us!" Naruko quickly stepped back and opened fire with the Minimi.

 _Ratatatatatatat!_ The gunshots rang out sharply and rhythmically through the hall. The ammunition belt was practically sucked into the gun, and empty shells spewed out of the other end. The gun continuously blasted orange flashes of light.

The bullets, moving at speeds of 900 metres per second, systematically annihilated the monsters. The ones that came from the hole in the ceiling were turned to dust instantly. However…

"There's too many of them!" Naruko shouted. There was no end to the flow of monsters-they just kept coming like water from a broken water tap. It looked like they didn't even care that their brethren were being killed right beside them. The ones that managed to use their fellow monsters at meatshields and make it into the hall filled the area and approached Naruko.

"This isn't good…" Naruko muttered, stepping back. She fired continuously, moving the gun to the left and the right, but she wasn't making a dent in their numbers.

The Minimi would soon run out of ammo.

"Let's retreat for now, Kuroneko!" Naruko shouted, still firing away.

"Sounds good. What about the mask guy? He's knocked out somewhere over there, right?" Asked Kuroneko, concerned about Shiroi Kitsune α.

"I'll write his parents a letter. 'Your son died honourably in battle'." Naruko answered nonchalantly.

The gunshots suddenly stopped. The machine gun in Naruko's hand had gone silent-it was out of ammo. A machine gun without ammo is about as useful as air conditioning during a blackout.

Immediately, Naruko put the Minimi back into the pouch. However, it wouldn't fit in properly, so Naruko turned the pouch upside down and poured out its contents onto the floor. She changed the placements of the firearms to make sure they would all fit, and fanned the superheated Minimi and cooled it so it wouldn't be burn-inducingly hot. She barely managed to fit everything neatly back in the pouch, close the lid, and put the pouch back on her belt. All of this took her 0.005 seconds.

Naruko turned around and ran for her life. She was quite skilled at running away. Naruko took out a dozen hand grenades from one of the pouches, pulled the pins, and tossed them behind her as she ran.

"Fire in the hole!" Kuroneko shouted excitedly. Twelve explosions in total rocked the hallway. The monsters chasing Naruko scattered.

"Goodbye, Mask of Justice. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. Probably." Naruko's eyes were filled with zero tears as she escaped. Not even an iota of a bit.

"…"

The smoke from the explosions finally cleared. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor of the hallway was in ruins. A man in a white cape was lying face-down amidst the rubble. In his right hand was a broken katana.

"…"

The man was silent. He didn't even move-it was difficult to tell if he was even breathing.

The formerly white cape was tattered and stained with dust and smoke.

About two dozen monsters that had survived the explosions surrounded the man. It didn't look like they would even need to land the killing blow.

Goodbye, Shiroi Kitsune α. Your bravery in the face of battle will remain in the hearts of the readers for all eternity.

Farewell, Missionary of the Blade, Love, and Truth, Shiroi Kitsune α! Farewell!

"Hmm? I was waiting for Mysterious Magical Girl Naruko to come running back to rescue me, guns ablaze, shouting, 'I can't leave you behind! I understand now-I love you!'… you mean that's not happening?"

Nope.

"That's a bit cruel, don't you think? We're partners! We've fought together all this time!"

All you did was get in the way.

"Bonnie and Clyde from the film of the same name and Gordon and Shughart from _Black Hawk Down_ were all based on us."

Are you trying to get me sued? All four of them were real people.

"But-but-but-"

This is getting annoying. If you keep acting like a baby, I'll cut Shiroi Kitsune α from the story.

"I guess I have no choice…" the man in the white cape muttered, as he stood up. The monsters around him roared in surprise. They immediately attacked him simultaneously.

A belligerent smile graced the masked man's lips.

"Hmph. This is child's play."

 _Sliceslicewhooshwhoosh._ The katana flashed, its movement betrayed only by the sound of it cutting through the wind.

Only 1 second after Shiroi Kitsune α had swung his sword… there was nothing but piles of ash around him.

Shiroi Kitsune α lightly shook the silver katana to shake off the blood and sheathed it… wait, wasn't it just broken?

"Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters." He sheathed the katana.

He then uncrumpled his white cape-wait, wasn't it just stained and tattered?

"Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters." He uncrumpled his white cape.

"Hmm… where could Mysterious Naruko have gone?" Shiroi Kitsune α mumbled, as he sniffed the air.

"Sniff… sniff…"

Then, he turned in the direction Naruko disappeared to.

"That way!"

What are you, a dog!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	12. Revolutionary of Love Kyouko Kagurazaka

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Compared to the electric guitar, the obvious advantage that the electric bass has is that you can barely hear anything coming from it if you don't plug it into an electrical source.

I bought the bass under Kagurazaka-senpai's persuasions, and brought it to class the very next day. I was instantly surrounded by my classmates. "Just play something, anything." Despite everyone urging me to play, I still gave the excuse, "But this is a bass, so it can't play any sounds!" and escaped.

That wouldn't have worked if it was a guitar, so it's great that I had gotten myself a bass with that thought in mind I could also console myself slightly for being played by the hands of Senpai.

"But why did you want a bass?"

Ryouta asked me something that I hadn't given any thought to.

"Ah, I've been thinking about it for a while. There's no real need for it, right?"

"Hey Hentai critic, you better explain it in simple terms."

"Don't call me a hentai critic!"

I took the bass back from the hands of Ryouta, and placed it back into its cover. Actually, there's no way of explaining it all to them properly through words alone, but for the sake of the reputation of all the bassists in the world, I would have to come up with something.

"The few of you, sit over there."

"Yes, Prof Naruto."

"Please do not use musical terminologies during your explanation."

Ugh, they had actually thought of everything prior to my speech. The few guys sat in seiza around my seat, so I couldn't say anything wrong at a time like this. What to do? I licked my lips and thought of how I should start my explanation.

"Well then, let's start by recalling Gai's face."

Gai was our PA teacher.

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do as I say."

A few of the guys closed their eyes, while the others stared into the ceiling. As he looks like a carbon copy of Bruce Lee but with thick eyebrows, it is really easy to recall our tutor's face.

"Well next, try removing the bushy brow off his face. Done?"

"Right, done."

"Ah, that looks like Enari Kazuki when he was still young."

"Enari is still young, alright?"

"Right right. Next, imagine Gai without hair."

"Prof Naruto, is there any meaning to this? Is this some sort of psychological test or something?"

"You'll know soon enough. How is it? Can you guys imagine it?"

"I can, but isn't Gai's hair quite robust?"

"Compared to the brow, it is still easier to remove his hair."

"And here's the last step. Remove the contours of his face, and imagine how he looks like."

Everyone's face was showing an expression like…

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand!"

"What does contours mean? The ears and stuff?"

"No, not that. It's removing the shape of his face. Imagine his eyes, nose and mouth popping out of a blank surface. Yeah, imagine that."

My classmates moaned sounds of "Hmm, hmm…" one after another. Some of them were pressing their fingers against their temples, while others were pulling their hair out.

"…can't, it's impossible. It's pointless if you remove the contours of his face!"

"No matter how hard I try, that round head of his will always appear in my mind."

"Try harder, Isshiki. You are always declaring proudly about how 'In my mind, I am able to remove the swimsuits worn by those beautiful gravure idols, regardless of who they are!', right?"

Idiot, you guys don't have to try that hard, you know? They struggled for about two minutes before giving up. With that, I made my conclusion, "So, if you apply the analogy of trying to erase the contours to a musical sense, the bass is like the contours of a face to me. Understand now?"

My audience was still looking very confused.

"It's just like how you guys can imagine the songs being played even without the guitars and the other instruments playing, but you can't imagine the song without the bass. As such, I can't quite explain very well why the bass is that important to me."

"I see…"

"Strange. It feels like I understand what he is trying to say, but it feels like I don't as well."

So do you guys get it or not? Then again, it will be disturbing if you guys do, because I was just spouting nonsense.

"But Prof Naruto's really impressive. You have the potential to succeed the arts of music."

And with that, the preparatory bell rang. At the same time, the backdoor of the class, which is the door close to the right back of my desk opened.

Kaori stood by the door. Her line of sight first landed on my desk which was occupied by several of the guys, and then it shifted to the guitar cover in my arms.

Her face cringed suddenly.

"Move."

A soft and cold word from Kaori was enough to cause the guys who were listening to my nonsense to move away from her path. Oi oi, don't come to my desk, just go back to your seats already!

"Prof Naruto…" One of my classmates, Makoto Isshiki, brought his face right next to mine, and whispered, "Is that it? Is the reason you picked up the bass because of Miyazono?"

"Eh? W-What?" My voice became rather strange.

"You've been going to the courtyard frequently these days, right?"

"I see, so he'll be able to get close to her with that bass of his? That's quite smart of you, Prof!"

Isshiki stole peeks at Kaori's face. Don't gossip when you guys are that close to her!

Due to her hostile attitude, ever since the second day of her transfer here, all the girls in the class except Karin and Chiaki have become her enemies. However, none of the guys seems to mind, and they continue to worry about her. The ones to show her the way when we were moving to another classroom, or to lend her their textbooks when she forgot to bring them it was all done by the guys. The guys who are always gathering around my desk are probably all doing it for the same reason? Guys are really stupid.

"Oh right, Miyazono-san…" Ryouta turned around and spoke to Kaori.

Kaori shifted her gaze from her textbook to his face, and slowly said, "Please do not call me by my surname."

"Then Kaori-chan…"

"Don't call me by my name either. you disgusting."

"Kaori-chan called me disgusting… my sole reason for living has been extinguished."

"Don't worry Ryouta, your face is not as disgusting as you think."

"Right, my face. Wait, what are you implying Naruto!?"

Move somewhere else if you wanna do manzai. Speaking of which, she did mention it before on her very first day here, but does she really hate her surname that much? I had always thought she was just lying due to the circumstances back then. But why? Did someone bully her in the past and give her nickname or something?

"So Miyazono plays in a band too? Will your piano teacher be mad at you for playing the guitar?"

Just as Chiaki was talking to her, the side profile of Kaori froze.

"Then again, you are really good at managing your time, since you can practice two different instruments at once."

"She should be practicing at the same time, I guess? Since the pieces are the same."

"How is that possible!"

Kaori shifted her sight back to the textbook. However, I noticed that her gaze was slightly blanked out.

"How did… you people know?"

As she was speaking with her head hanging low, the guys gradually quieted down at the same time.

"Umm… well…"

"You've been practicing in the courtyard after school, right? We can hear you all the time."

"Ah, it's really famous! Everyone knows about it."

Kaori suddenly stood up. Her lips were trembling, and her face was turning green.

"I could be heard… this entire time?"

Oh, shit. She didn't know? As I turned sullen in brace of what may happen, I softly interrupted, "Well… I didn't tell you this, but the sound-proofing of that classroom isn't perfect. The sounds will escape from the gaps of the door."

Kaori's face became ghostly white in an instant, and then it turned red. Her lips were trembling non-stop.

I hugged my head and lie on my desk in anticipation of her incoming fist, but all I got was the sounds of footsteps running away from me, followed by the sound of the door closing. An uncomfortable silence shrouded the whole Class I-C.

I lifted my head. Everyone pretended they didn't know anything, but their gazes were saying that I was responsible for all of that.

"Naruto, what are you waiting for? Chase her!"

Chiaki was saying that to me coldly.

"Why me?"

"Because you are in charge of Miyazono!"

Isshiki said that for some unknown reason, and the guys around him nodded their heads in unison with a "Mhmm!". Wait, I'm in charge? What's with that?

"Get moving, or else the lessons will start! Hurry!"

I had no idea what they were planning, but there's something in this world known as the atmosphere of the situation, which is something that is hard to resist. I was driven by it as well, and stood up from my seat.

When I exited the classroom, I nearly bumped into Karin.

"What are you doing Naruto? I saw Miyazono-san not too long ago…"

"Where did she go?"

"Eh? Ah, hmm, she was just walking down the stairs, Naruto? Wait! Naruto, where are you going?"

The preparatory bell rang at about the same time I pushed Karin aside to run away from the classroom.

Kaori had locked herself in the special classroom in the courtyard. Though the door was shut tight and there were no sounds coming from inside, I knew it the moment I entered the courtyard the padlock hanging on the door was opened.

I stood before the old music building, and began to sort out my thoughts for a while. What am I doing? I went along with what my classmates wanted and came out to find Kaori, but what should I do? Should I apologize to her? What exactly did I do wrong?

I should just head back to the classroom like that, and tell my classmates, "I don't know where she went?" and let things be as it is. However, my legs couldn't move. Soon, the second preparatory bell rang, I'm surely late for classes now. Forget it, I might as well skip first period! It shouldn't be a big deal to miss a lesson or two occasionally. Moreover, there were things that I'd like to say to Kaori as well. I grabbed onto the handle, and pressed it diagonally downwards with force.

Kaori had stacked three cushions on the table, and she was sitting on it with her hands hugging her knees. Even when I walked into the classroom, all she did was lift her face up from her knees.

"It's a waste for you to be using the cushions like that. I brought three of those cushions here so that you can sleep on them if you lay them out on the desk side by side. I'm not joking, so don't stack them up together like that."

Kaori did not change her posture much she lifted herself slightly to pick out two cushions with her left hand, before throwing them at my face. I threw one of the cushions back, and placed the other on the floor so that I could sit on it.

"What are you here for?"

Kaori asked with a hoarse voice.

"I came here because I want to skip the lessons, but I never expect someone else to be here. Whoa, what a coincidence though, I am slightly troubled by this."

"Liar."

How do you know I'm lying? Show me proof! You know, proof! But you're right, I'm lying.

"Why… didn't you tell me?"

Kaori stared at the floor and asked in a whisper. I turned my head backwards to take a glance at the gaps of the door, which resulted in the improper sound-proofing of the room.

"Well, it's because you never asked!"

I was hit by an incoming cushion yet again. Why are you angry at things like that?

"There's nothing bad about the sound going out anyway. It's not like you are doing something to be ashamed of."

"You're wrong."

Kaori hugged her knees next to her chest tightly, and curled herself up in a corner of the desk. I can't communicate with her. What should I do?

"You had released CDs of you playing the piano, but you're not willing to let others listen to you playing the guitar? Isn't that really strange?"

"What do you know?"

Kaori threw a question that fell softly between us. All of a sudden a surge of anger swelled up from within me.

"How would I know!"

I moved my sight away from Kaori. If I don't do that, I don't know what Kaori would do should she finish her supply of cushions which she uses to throw at me.

"It's because you won't say anything, isn't it? Just honestly say whatever is troubling you, because I don't know how to read minds!"

It was the same back when we first met, and it happened again during the first day of her transfer. Kaori said nothing, leaving me to wonder if I should be a busybody and worry about her. However, all that I got was her contemptuous looks, or her complaining about me.

"…If I tell you, will you help me?"

I lifted my head in fright, and stared at Kaori. Those teary eyes of hers looked like the water from rivers that flowed into the sea their colors were dull and gloomy.

"If I tell you everything that is troubling me, will you do something for me? If I want you to swim to America, will you swim there for me? If I want you to chop off your right hand and give it to me, will you really chop it off for me? If I want you to die, will you die for me?"

I was speechless. All I felt was a cold chill around me. The feeling was like I was trying to peek into an abyss during a dark night when the moon was not around, and seeing something that should not be seen from the surface of the waters.

"If you can't do that, then don't speak as you please."

"…do you really want me to do those things for you?"

Kaori shook her head. Seemed like she had secretly cried a little.

"No."

"If… you don't try saying it out loud, then how will anyone know? It's just telling someone about it. There's nothing to lose."

"Then make me go back in time, back to when I first started playing the piano."

"I'm not god, so how could I possibly do that."

Which means there must be something that is troubling her. Why does she hate the piano that much? And also.…

"How about this then, please stop following me. You are an eyesore."

"I am not following you!"

This is the only thing that I must make her understand.

"I've said it many times already, I've been using this place since the beginning. The person who barged into this place would be you, right? So I'm not following you."

I glanced at the far corner of the room. Her plain Stratocaster was placed on the stand over there. I stood up, opened the locker, and took out a towel that had been used for quite a long time already.

"Look here, there are gaps by the sides of the door, right? You'll have to stuff it up with this towel. It won't be perfect, but you can more or less achieve better sound- proofing this way. And also this…"

I took a broom and dustpan from the locker and showed it to her.

"Clean up this place properly. Can't you see how dirty it is along the walls and on the floor? It took me quite a bit of effort to clean this place up to its current state. Remember this, I'm here to get my classroom back. There's no way I'll allow a young guitarist like you, who hasn't even heard of rock before, to continue with that arrogant attitude of yours any longer!"

I said all those haughty words in the spur of the moment, and I regretted it a little almost immediately. Kaori stared at me in a dumbfounded state, with her eyes still filled with tears. Not long after, she took in a deep breath, and said, "So that's the reason you brought your bass to school?"

She was actually crying like a kid not too long ago, so what's with that annoying expression of hers? Can't I bring my bass here?

"Do you think you can win just by changing to a bass? Idiot!"

"Say as you please! I can't play that well in my current state, but I'll definitely catch up to you soon enough. Well then, let us settle it once and for all with this room as the prize!"

As I said that, I grabbed the broom and pointed its handle towards Kaori. I said it! Kaori seemed like she could no longer speak a word she was just standing there stiffly with her eyes opened wide. I interpreted that as her flinching at my words, instead of her being dumbfounded by my actions. After placing the broom and the dustpan back into the locker, I took out a spraying can and placed it on the desk. Upon seeing the spraying can, Kaori tilted her head cluelessly.

"…Insecticide?"

"Yeah. You can find some centipedes in the room occasionally, though it is quite rare to see cockroaches these days."

Not long after I had left the classroom, I could hear the sound of the door opening in a fluster behind me. I turned my head around, and saw Kaori dashing out of the room with a pale white face.

"What now! I already left as you have requested, so just stay in there properly. You'll be considered late if you are to head back to the classroom right now anyway…"

"W-w-why didn't you tell me about this from the beginning?"

That face of hers which was on the brink of tears really made her look like a kid.

"Why? Because you didn't ask!"

My answer was the same as before.

"You've been in there all this time, right? It should be fine."

"Idiot!"

My upper arm was repeatedly slapped by her many times. What a troublesome girl.

In the end, we returned to the classroom after first period ended. As Kaori was grabbing onto my arms with an expression close to tears, I could only admit defeat. I spent roughly an hour in the practice room killing all the insects that I could find, as well as sealing up all possible gaps where the insects can get through with sealing tape. I didn't think there was much of a point though. Things like centipedes and stuff can easily squeeze through an opening that's only two millimeters wide, right?

"Ah, the Princess is back."

"So you two really came back together huh…"

I felt slightly intimidated when everyone looked at us as we stepped into the classroom. Wait… princess?

Ryouta walked over, leaned himself against the desk, and said, "After a round of discussion, the class has decided that we will be calling you 'Princess' from today onward."

Kaori's face turned ghostly white initially, but it soon became red. I had always felt that despite her not willing to speak much, one can easily know what she was thinking from the change in her expressions.

"…w-why?"

"You don't like it regardless of whether we address you by your name or your surname, right? It's very inconvenient for us to talk to you like that."

"S-So that's the reason…"

A girl next to the Ryouta said deliberately, "If you kneel down and apologize, we won't call you by such an embarrassing name."

"No way."

"Oh, I see. Well then, please take care of us from now on, Princess."

"It's your turn to do the duties tomorrow, Princess. Therefore, you must get here earlier, instead of the usual where you are always nearly late."

Ah, she's about to cry yet again. What's with all that are they bullying a newcomer? But Kaori had only herself to blame for her predicament, so I didn't find her pitiful at all. Then again, what's with the huge difference in the attitudes with the young Japanese these days?

"Ah, if there is anything that the Princess needs, you can just ask Naruto over there."

That sentence from that bastard Ryouta instantly sealed my fate without my prior approval. I nearly fell off my chair when I heard that.

"Why me!?"

"Naruto, it's like this."

Isshiki sitting diagonally in front of me explained, "We always call a prince or princess 'Your Highness', right? Do you know why?"

"I don't… and what's the link between these two things?"

"It means, 'we are the people who are below them and serving them' like that. As it is rude to speak directly to the royals, we can only speak to their servants instead."

"Ohhh…"

"I learned yet another thing today."

Those moronic guys around me became excited.

"Which means, the servant we are talking about is you Naruto!"

"Me!? Why!?"

Despite my protesting by slamming my fists on the table repeatedly, no one was paying any attention to me as the decision was passed by the class in overwhelming numbers, and it was too powerful for me to reject it. I looked in the direction of my only possible saviors Chiaki and Karin. However, all they did was look at Kaori and me suspiciously then made a weird face before turning around to face the lecture stand.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ47** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I grabbed my bass and escaped from the classroom immediately after school, and headed towards the roof. Once I got there, I saw a girl in her uniform sitting on the wired fence looking towards the sky. Her hair was caressed by the winds, and she seemed to be in a pretty good mood. It was Kagurazaka-senpai.

"Isn't that a little too slow, young man? The after-school bell had already finish."

"No, it's Senpai who's too early…"

We were still having our lessons, so how could she get here before the bell was done ringing?

"The melody of the time signal of the factory opposite of us will overlap with the chimes of our school at this time, which results in a coincidental and intriguing polyphony. I really hope you could listen to it, young man."

Speaking of which, it's a little too dangerous for you to be sitting on such a high place, right? Senpai jumped down from the fence and landed right in front of me.

"Have you decided to join our club?"

"Well…"

I removed the bass that was slinging on my shoulders and leaned it against the fence. I was slightly hesitant with my words.

"I'll need your help in bass, but as for joining the band…"

"Why?"

Senpai arched her beautifully shaped brows.

"No, it's just because I wish to get back that classroom so I can listen to my CDs. I'm not playing the bass for Senpai's sake."

"But you came here quickly according to my instructions."

"It's simply because I'll be needing Senpai's help if I want to teach Kaori a proper lesson."

"So by wanting me to teach you, you are referring to me teaching you how to play the bass first. You are using me, just like how I am using you. Right?"

The way she put it was rather blunt, but I still nodded my head honestly. In order to win against Kaori, I couldn't care less about my image.

A smile appeared on Senpai's face.

"Mmm, I see. You no longer have the expression of a loser."

Her smile was not as theatrical as usual, instead, it was an extremely natural smile. I was shocked.

"Isn't this fine? I had already predicted that you would be joining us anyway. So let us begin!"

Senpai squatted down and took out a bunch of stuff from the backpack on the floor, a mini-amplifier with batteries in it, the cables for the amplifier, as well as replacement strings for the bass.

"But, why do we need to practice on the roof?"

"Young man, what do you think is the first step in training for the basics of bass?"

She directed the question at me as she took out the strings from a bag and unwound them.

"Hmm, isn't it practicing the finger crab walk?"

It's a sort of repetitive practice on the basics. The player sets a fixed tempo, and begins pressing on the fret in order by using the index finger to the little finger, then playing out each scale in order. As the left hand will move horizontally inwards little by little, some people call it the finger crab walk. Sounds noobish, but it is the basics of guitar playing. However, Senpai shook her head.

"There's another thing that needs to be done before that. It's the reason why I called you up to the roof."

Senpai pulled the string tightly by its ends.

"I've made a tightrope from here to the roof of the opposite dormitory with a string. You shall walk on it to the other side of the building."

I was stunned. I nearly dropped the bass that I was taking out from its casing.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You can't be a bassist if you can't entrust your life to the strings. I'll be here praying for your safety. You'll probably die if you fall off, so you better prepare yourself mentally first."

"No, no no no, what the heck are you talking about?"

"My my," Senpai shrugged. "It is necessary for to undergo special training that puts your life at risk for you to become a bassist. You mean you don't know? Even the most famous bassists of Japan had all undergone all sorts of training with their lives on the line. Take for example, they'd knock their head repeatedly with a tin can, or expose themselves to the blazing fire of a gas explosion… and so on."

"So the famous bassists of Japan whom you are referring to… are?"

"The deceased Chosuke Ikariya."

"The Drifters is a comedy group, ain't it!?" I slammed the bass casing against the ground.

"The Drifters is a band as well! They were the opening act for The Beatles' concert. That's really rude of you, young man."

"I know that, so stop trying to change the subject!"

"The thing about the tightrope is obviously a joke. The first thing you should do is change the strings of the bass. Since the instrument had been in the store for quite a while, the elasticity of the strings will gradually slacken."

T-This Woman is just… I didn't think there was any point in saying anything, so I just changed the four strings in silence.

"The real reason for me calling you up to the roof, is that!"

Kagurazaka-senpai pressed against the fence and pointed downwards. I could understand what Senpai was referring to from the sounds of the guitar that were entering my ears, without the need to look at what she was pointing to. The classroom that Kaori practices her guitar in was right beneath us. Then again, I had taught her how to soundproof the room with the towel, so why could I still hear the sounds of her guitar? The carefree melody was Ravels' Pavane for a Dead Princess. Is it due to the shock of our classmates addressing her as 'Princess'?

"That was seven days ago."

Kagurazaka-senpai leaned her back on the fence, and looked into the sky.

"I was skipping classes from the very first period, and stayed here till school was over, while listening to the sounds of the streets."

What's this woman in school for?

"Then, the sun gradually began to set, and just when it felt like it was about to rain, came the sound of that guitar. It was Book II of Bach's The Well-Tempered Clavier. However, she skipped the fugues and played only the preludes. I was so pissed, I didn't notice that it was already raining, I sat down and continued listening."

"You'll catch a cold like that…"

"All she played were the preludes, right up to No. 24 in B minor, it was sweet torture. Then I heard the door opening, and so I sneaked a peek towards the room, and saw a beautiful girl walking out of it. Her hair was of a clear yellow color - it was just like sunrise. That was enough for me to fall for her."

The bass slipped off my knees and fell on the ground.

"Umm… Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"But Kaori's a girl?"

"So what? I like beautiful things. In my eyes, gender does not matter. Why do you think I allowed Chiaki Aihara to join the band as our comrade? It's because she's cute."

"Please don't say such shocking things nonchalantly."

"In any case, I never expect her to be able to play the drums that well in less than a year."

"Chiaki would cry if she heard that from you."

"No problem. I'll tell Comrade Chiaki about my tastes unreservedly."

"So everyone really does think you're someone who will get her hands on whatever she wants?"

I was shocked speechless. I never thought she would be a person like that. I should just learn bass by myself, it's still not too late for me to turn back. I began to tune my bass while thinking of that.

"However, Kaori Miyazono didn't listen to a single word I said. Also, upon my detailed observations, for some unknown reason, you're the only person in this school who can converse with her."

I jumped in shock and lifted my head. What appeared before me was that destructively cute smile of Senpai's, which she had only used once that week.

"Therefore, young man, I need your strength."

I had no idea why, but I could not look straight into Senpai's eyes, all I could do was shift my gaze back to the bass in my hands. That was the first time someone said that to me in my entire life. No, wait a second, calm down and think about it properly. Senpai said herself that I am just a pawn to be used by her.

"So your actual plan is to gather a bunch of cute girls, right? It's not really about the band."

I voiced out the doubt within me, but all Kagurazaka-senpai did was tilt her head and look at me with her eyes blinking repeatedly. All these conversations I had with her weren't just hallucinations of mine, right? That thought suddenly flashed past my mind.

"Young man, do you know the reason why humans are born into this world?"

"What's with the sudden question? How would I possibly know!"

"The answer's simple. Humans are born into this world for love and revolution."

Suddenly, the wind breezed past us, lifting up Senpai's long hair. I nearly fell over despite only feeling a faint gust of wind on my shoulders. Why is she saying all that? Do I have some misunderstanding on what life is all about? Those questions appeared in my mind for a very brief moment.

"Leon Trotsky… you probably don't know about him, do you? He's the second to last revolutionist! He fled to Mexico after losing to his political comrade, Joseph Stalin, in a political battle. He died before witnessing the start of the revolution of the world. However, his misfortune was not because Stalin was not by his side…"

Senpai took my bass away from my hands blankly, and plugged it into the amplifier.

"His misfortune was that Paul McCartney was not by his side. The last revolutionist, John Lennon, he's lucky to have had Paul McCartney next to him."

Senpai suppressed her overwhelming emotions, and began to pick the strings with her nails. A series of intense and out-of-tune sounds blared out from the amplifiers loudly, which stimulated my ears. I couldn't understand at all how can those thick strings of the bass produce such a high-pitched sound? She was playing the prelude of The Beatles' Revolution. It's the song of revolution written by John Lennon, and it's a song that is widely misunderstood.

"Therefore, love, revolution and music are inseparable from my life. The strength to push for the never-ending revolution, the strength to find the Paul who belongs only to me, and the strength to convert these thoughts into songs that I sing - there is no difference between the three. Young man, are you satisfied with the answer I gave you?"

Is your answer even directed towards my question…?

"Ah, I am totally clueless about what you're trying to say."

Just as I was about to voice out some of my thoughts, Senpai knitted her brows and shook her head while mumbling, "My, my."

"Can't help it then. To put it in simple terms that you can understand, it's like this: aside from gathering a bunch of cute girls, I am serious about forming a band as well."

"Then just say that right from the start!" I banged the casing yet again.

"It's better for you to be a little more poetic."

"You keep treating others as idiots as well, don't you, Senpai? And stop that proud look of yours, because I'm not praising you."

"Young man, your reactions are quite interesting. Come here."

Senpai was smiling bashfully. Come here? Be slightly more polite, will you!

"Well then, let us modify the bass. I am quite troubled by your knack of going off topic."

Me? It's my fault? Just as I was about to speak, Senpai suddenly returned the bass to me.

"We'll have to create the sound before you practice. See, I've brought all sorts of pickups here. You have your tools ready, right?"

Senpai took out a few guitar parts from her backpack. A pickup is something that captures the vibration of the strings. By changing these parts, there will be a significant change to the tone of the instrument. Other modifications include changing the internal wiring and etc, and the most extreme case is to punch holes onto the guitar itself.

"You mean, we're going to modify the bass right now?"

"That Aria Pro II of yours is a cheap bass, but I specially chose it in consideration to the timbre of Kaori Miyazono's Stratocaster. However, that is not enough. This bass is unable to create the tones that offer a perfect response to her guitar."

Senpai pointed beneath the fence. A series of glamorous fast strumming of the guitar played by Kaori came from that direction. I see, so that's the reason for summoning me to the roof? Senpai and I repeatedly pondered on how to modify the bass, and it was something really interesting. Just so happens that I am good at it as well.

"The sounds of your bass are already comparable to the bass of Greg Lake's."

After two long hours, Kagurazaka-senpai took the completed bass and said that with praise, amid the heaps of wood shavings, metal bits, and pieces of snipped strings. I was slightly embarrassed by that.

"Why don't you work on my Les Paul as well? I want to make its tone slightly richer."

"No way, I don't have the guts to work on that sort of high-end guitar."

Senpai cracked a laugh, and began to clear up the tools and rubbish.

"Try to connect your bass to the amplifiers as much as possible when you are practicing. It's so that you can feel it with your body, and remember the sounds that will be the same as what you will be playing in the actual performance."

I nodded my head, and once again plugged my bass into the mini-amplifier. The clarity of the bass was totally different from how it was when I first bought it. This was to match up against those clean timbres of Kaori's, which are played with a mechanical precision. If you ask me, I am quite confident about my modifications as well. Since the moment Senpai unreasonably forced me to buy this bass, I had never quite felt that the instrument was mine. However, as of now, it really felt like the bass was covered in my sweat from the past ten years of my usage, I could use it comfortably. It's my partner that I've created from scratch. I could finally begin practicing.

"Of course, I won't be making you practice on some basic things repeatedly either. That is something necessary, but you can just practice that on your own at home. It may be quite sudden, but I'd like you to play a song for me right now."

Senpai placed a hand-written score right before me.

"Do you know this song?"

I nodded in reply. There was no title on the score, but I knew straight away after a glance.

"I won't deny that the melodies of a bass aren't that attention-grabbing. There are almost no songs that people can recognize purely by its bass alone. There's only one exception, which is this. Therefore, I think all bassists should start with this song, and end with this song as well."

The song is Ben E. King's Stand by Me. Bum, bum, badabum, bum… that's the bass rhythm, it's true, two verses is all it takes to revive the tune in your memory.

"Then pace yourself to the metronome and play the song! Keep playing till night has come and the stars are up, alright?"

After she was done with singing the lyrics, Senpai gave a wave before opening the door and leaving. I heaved a sigh, sat down on the floor and picked up the guitar. Though Senpai is always giving me plenty of surprises, I had never once thought she would make me play a song that quickly. Hey! Ain't you gonna Stand by Me?

After an hour into my practice, something suddenly felt out of place. Initially, I didn't know what that feeling was. It was till I lifted my fingers off the strings and stopped the metronome, that I had finally realized I could no longer hear the sound of Kaori's guitar. I lifted my head and shot a glance at the clock on the wall of the walkway, it's almost six. Kaori will usually play till it's about time for school to end, so she should not be home yet. Perhaps she went to the toilet or something?

I increased the tempo of the metronome slightly, and started playing from the beginning again. This time, I hummed the lyrics as I played. However, the rhythm of the lyrics is different from the rhythm of the bass, thus making it difficult for me to play. My fingers stopped playing yet again, due to that out-of-place feeling I had felt earlier.

The door of the roof should be closed, and yet it was slightly ajar. I leaned my bass against the fence, and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, I saw a frightened Kaori standing on the other side of it. She took a step back but missed the steps, and nearly fell backwards down the stairs. As her hands were waving wildly in the air, I quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back up.

"What are you doing here?"

After much difficulty in steadying herself, Kaori brushed my arms off her shoulders. She turned her head away quickly and answered, "It feels really noisy up here."

I glanced at the bass behind her in slight shock. She heard that? But I didn't make much sound to begin with.

"Why are you practicing at a place like this?" Kaori glared at me. She seemed to be rather unhappy.

"Didn't I teach you the method to soundproof the room using the towel?"

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to escape from the room fast enough if something appeared in the room."

If something appeared in the room?

"It's… when something… appeared in the room… or things like that." Kaori lowered her head while speaking vaguely.

"You mean things like centipedes or cockroaches?"

"Wa! Wa!" Kaori cupped both of her ears and stomped on my foot a few times. It hurts! What the heck are you doing!

She turned the situation into something rather stupid, so all I could do was head back to my bass. For some unknown reason, Kaori was following me.

"Umm… what?"

"It's out of tune."

Kaori puffed her cheeks and pointed at my bass rather unhappily.

"Eh?"

"The third string is too flat. I was really uncomfortable when I heard it just now. You mean you didn't notice?"

I checked my tuner, and it was indeed slightly out of tune. She could hear it three floors beneath me? She's that good?

"I'll borrow it."

Just as I was trying to tune it, Kaori suddenly snatched my bass away from me. She quickly gave the tuning pegs a few turns to tune the instrument, then passed the bass back to me.

"Thanks for helping me tune it! I'll pay you ten yen each time you do that, so please help me out in the future."

"Idiot."

I suddenly remembered something, and began playing Stand By Me .

"What's this song? I heard it somewhere before," Kaori asked.

Impressive, it's exactly like what Senpai said. As a girl who has been carefully nurtured under the influence of classical music, this is probably the only song that Kaori can recognize just by the bass alone.

"It's a song called Stand By Me ."

"What is the song about?"

"What's it about huh? Hmm… It's a story about how a person was walking along the railway, when he suddenly found a corpse next to it."

Kaori knitted her brows.

"Are you talking nonsense again?"

"No, I'm not lying." Though that is the summary of the movie with the same name, and not the lyrics of the song.

Not long after, Kaori sat next to the door of the roof, and listened to my raw bass techniques. Then again, how long are you planning to stay around here? It's really tough for me to play when you're around, so please go back already? Perhaps it was because of Kaori staring at me, I had played the notes wrong quite a few times.

"Are you happy?"

Kaori suddenly mumbled those words out. I stopped my hands from playing, and lifted my head.

"Are you happy playing the bass?"

I had no idea how to answer that sudden question from her.

"Hmm, it's not too bad. It's rather nice to be able to gradually play the songs that I like."

"Really?"

Kaori didn't seem the least interested. All she did was stare at the floor. I asked her the same question.

"You're not happy when you play the guitar?"

"Not the least bit."

"If you're not happy, why don't you stop playing then?"

"Why don't you just die?"

I gripped hard onto the neck of my bass, and took a deep breathe. Alright, it's fine, don't get angry. I've used with cruel word like this while dealing at my sister antic. There will be no end to things if I am to take every single word of hers seriously. I have to be more mature than that.

"Since you're not happy, then why do you still coup yourself up in the practice room everyday to play the guitar? Just go home and play your piano already!"

"It's none of your business."

There's plenty to do with me! You've snatched my place of rest away from me, no?

"Then… can you not lock the door with a padlock? You go straight home right after school on Fridays, right? Can you let me use the classroom on that day?"

"How did you know that I go straight home on Fridays? Hentai!"

"That has nothing to do with me being a Hentai or not. I can easily see that with my own eyes."

"Shut up! Don't ever come close to me!"

Our conversation ended like that. I continued practicing quietly, but Kaori had no intention of leaving. She was walking to-and-from the door, hesitating on whether she should head back downstairs. What's she doing?

"…princess?"

Kaori jumped in shock, and turned around.

"Are you calling me that as well?"

"Then how do you want me to address you? Miyazono?"

She shot a glance at me angrily.

"Kaori?"

This time, she shifted her gaze diagonally downwards, and nodded her head while biting her lips slightly. So she can more or less accept it if I call her by her own name? But it's quite difficult for me to address her that way!

"Just tell me straight if there is something you want to say. I told you that yesterday, right?"

"Why are you acting all high and mighty?"

Do you have any right to be saying that to me? However, just as I was about to stare back at her, Kaori looked somewhere else. It's as though she was saying something awkward, she murmured softly.

"There's something moving behind the cabinet with a buzzing sound."

Hmm? Ah… so that's the reason she came here?

"Don't you have the insecticide?"

"I sprayed it into the room, before running out of there in a hurry."

Man, that's not the way you use insecticide! These aren't those boron insecticides where you smoke them to death.

"It won't work if you don't spray it at the insect directly!"

"You're asking me to do things like that!?"

Kaori said that as she clenched her teeth with tears in the corners of her eyes, and her body was trembling slightly. Is that the way to ask a favor from someone? Then again, if I leave her alone, then Kaori will never use that room again, which means that victory will be mine?

"If you don't like it either way, how about returning the room to me like a mature lady?"

"You scumbag!" Kaori said to me while holding back her tears, "Whatever, I get it. I'll do it myself."

Kaori slammed the door, and from the footsteps it sounded like she was walking downwards. Go ahead and try your best!

I continued playing Stand by Me. Still, I was quite curious about how it ended, so I looked down through the fence. Kaori was standing outside of the practice room rigidly with her left hand clenched into a fist.

After staring at it for quite a while, she reached out for the handle of the door, but then she stopped almost immediately, as though all the strength in her body was drained out of her. She stood there motionlessly, and her back was trembling non-stop. As she looked really pitiful, I switched off the power of the amplifier, placed my bass down, and got myself up.

So that buzzing sound was not actually caused by an insect. After reaching the courtyard downstairs, I walked into the practice room. I tried shaking the cabinet, and something that was stuck to its back suddenly fell onto the floor with a _pa_. So it's actually the front cover of Iron Maiden's first album. The buzzing sounds were probably made by the rustling of the pages on the front cover, caused by the vibration of the cabinet due to the sounds of her guitar.

I originally thought I had lost the front cover of the album forever, and was thus really happy when I managed to get it back. I delightedly showed Kaori the cover which features the grotesque image of a zombie, And then…

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Agh! My eyeeeesssss!"

Needless to say, she sprayed the insecticide on my face while crying and yelling at the same time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ** _The Annoying Guy is a Transfer Student, Woof!_** ** _~Before Dog Days~_** **Part 2-**

Naruko and Kuroneko were in the fourth floor library. It was a space about three times the size of a normal classroom, with bookshelves that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Of course, it was deserted. Left behind on the desks were bags, books, pieces of paper with illustrations and stats, dice, pencils, and erasers.

"Looks like you've lost them for now." said Kuroneko.

Naruko, who was sitting on the librarian's counter near the centre of the library with her legs swinging, sighed.

"Ohhh… I'm so tired. I'm hungry…"

The clock on the wall indicated that it was already halfway through lunch period.

"Things are a bit weird this time." said Kuroneko.

"It is, right!? Summoning all those monsters-that was really low."

"Yeah, that too. But…"

Naruko looked up, surprised at Kuroneko' unusually serious tone.

"What is it?"

"So far, the demons we've seen were just students succumbing to the temptation through stuff like stress and rampaging without much mental faculty. They went around randomly causing destruction, or tried to commit suicide. They were running away from you because you were turning them back to normal.

"Sounds about right. So what about this time?"

"It's different. This one's working towards something specific."

"Like…?" asked Naruko. Kuroneko hesitated uncharacteristically. "Its goal…"

Naruko, surprised, lifted Kuroneko up to eye-level.

"What's it trying to do?"

"Its goal is…"

"Its goal is you, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko."

Shiroi Kitsune α was the one who answered Naruko's question. He had just quietly slid open the library door and entered.

"Oh. you're alive. What's this about me being the demon's target?" Naruko asked, with an unusually serious expression on her face.

Shiroi Kitsune α shut the door tightly and walked over to Naruko silently. He then leaned against a desk in the young adult literature section, in front of the counter, and crossed his arms.

"Simply put… it holds a grudge." said Shiroi Kitsune α.

"…"

For a moment, Naruko went silent. Then she spoke up.

"Y-You mean someone in my class hates me enough to kill me?"

"That is correct."

Shiroi Kitsune α answered seriously, as if he was a completely different person from before.

"No way…"

 _Da-Dun!_ (sound effect representing psychological shock)

Naruko was terribly shaken. Certainly, she had stupefied others through her love of eating, but to be harboured a grudge against- this was unthinkable by her standards.

Naruko dejectedly turned her gaze to the library carpet.

"If you need a heart-to-heart, I'm here to listen." said Shiroi Kitsune α in a soft voice.

Naruko did not look up.

"Maybe she shouldn't talk?" asked Kuroneko. "It's for her own sake."

"I guess…"

Several seconds passed by in silence. Posted on the wall was a notice saying, 'Quiet in the library'.

"Even still…"

Naruko finally spoke. She raised her face. She didn't appear happy by any stretch of the word, but her eyes shone with stern determination.

"Even still, I'm going to fight, win, and seal away that demon. Because if I don't…"

"If you don't…?" Shiroi Kitsune α asked optimistically.

Naruko's reply was full of energy. "If I don't defeat that demon, I won't be able to eat my curry udon!"

Shiroi Kitsune α's lips curled into a satisfied smile. His sparkling white teeth glinted in the light.

"I expected no less from my partner, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

Naruko also smirked. "Nah, we're not partners." she didn't forget to refute the masked man's claim.

"All right. 'Those who don't work don't get to eat!' Let's do this!"

"Yes, the real battle begins now. Let us remember our previous fight and figure out a more effective battle strategy."

"Yeah!" Naruko leapt off the counter and looked back upon the fight so far. She went over it over and over again.

"YOU'RE the one who messed it all up!" Naruko yelled, as she kicked the man standing before her.

"It's not very courteous to blame others." said Shiroi Kitsune α as he dodged with a laugh. The desk that Naruko's kick landed on was heavily dented. About two hundred books fell from one of the shelves.

A loud explosion sounded, as if swallowing the sound of the falling books.

"Hmph!"

"It's here!"

They both reacted at once, turning their sights to the hole in the left end of the ceiling. Shiroi Kitsune α prepared to draw, and Naruko took out a shotgun from her pouch-a pump-action Winchester M189 trench gun. She loaded the cartridge and got into firing position.

Once again, fur-covered monsters swarmed into the library from the hole in the ceiling.

"There'll be no end to this if we fight them head-on. It will be easier for us to strategically retreat and defeat the demon that's behind all this." said Shiroi Kitsune α.

"Agreed. For once." said Naruko.

"All right, then. We will escape via the balcony on the right side of the library." the moment Shiroi Kitsune α said this, however, the right ceiling of the library broke with a crash. Unsurprisingly, monsters swarmed out from there as well.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune said at once. They were surrounded.

There was nowhere to run. The monsters slowly made their way to the counter.

"This is… what do we do now?"

"This is… trouble." Shiroi Kitsune α answered.

"Yeah."

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger…"

"That guy in the mask is going to help, right?" Naruko found herself actually expecting something from the man standing beside her.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE US!" Shiroi Kitsune α screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruko scolded herself for putting the tiniest bit of trust in him.

But this was definitely a dangerous situation. Things weren't looking too good for Naruko.

She looked around. Countless monsters surrounded her in all directions. The only one who might have been able to help had proven himself to be a useless waste of space.

If she were to push Shiroi Kitsune α into the mass of monsters and use him as a stepping stone to launch herself towards the door, 8 metres away, Naruko might have a chance to escape.

"It's a good a plan as any…" she muttered.

The monsters drew nearer. Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune α stepped back and found themselves standing with their backs to the counter.

"Aha!"

Shiroi Kitsune α cried, as if he had just had an epiphany. His gaze was fixed upon some dice and papers scattered on one of the desks. He took a deep breath and shouted.

"T-! R-! P-! G-!"

Shiroi Kitsune α was the kind of man who would never lose his unbelievable sense of humour even in times of peril.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

Naruko smacked Shiroi Kitsune α with her palm.

"You do that again, and I'll shoot your ear off!"

"I'm sorry."

Even as the two continued to banter, the number of monsters had increased and closed in. The library was full of them-it was 80% monster and 20% floor. At this point, they couldn't see the carpet.

"Danger levels increasing." said Kuroneko. She was right.

Shiroi Kitsune spoke up. "Mysterious rest omitted Naruko. Leave this place to me and go-I shall fall today to secure your future. I would gladly accept this end." they were honourable words shining with heroism.

"That's what I've actually been thinking for a bit now. But… it's gonna be pretty hard at this point…" Naruko's answer was merciless.

The monsters were less than 3 metres away from them now. Cold sweat ran down their backs. Would this be the end of Magical Girl Naruko? It's only been four chapter. Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune α, Kuroneko, had just begun to worry. But suddenly- _BANG!_ It was the sound of the heavy library door being kicked down. Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune looked up.

The door flew into several of the monsters and turned them into pancakes. A lone man stood before the doorway.

He was dressed in black. Black boots, black pants, black trenchcoat, black gloves-he was clad in black from head to toe. The sunglasses that obscured his slightly lowered face were also black. His medium brown hair was slightly swept to the right. He wasn't very tall. He could probably get away with being called a student at this very school.

"…"

The man stood at the doorway empty-handed, feet apart, arms down at his sides, and still as a sculpture.

"Hey, it's dangerous here." warned Naruko. Monsters were everywhere-did this guy come here, knowing that?

"That man… that coat… It can't be!" exclaimed Shiroi Kitsune α.

At the same time, one of the monsters let out a howl. As if on cue, the other monsters charged at the young man at the door.

Oh, it's all over for him. The poor young man who had come to the library to read a book after eating lunch would surely be torn to shreds. The moment Naruko thought all this, however…

 _Whoosh! Swoosh!_

The man merely swung his arms downward. A black mass appeared from each of his coat sleeves. They were guns-a pair of identical guns emerged from the sleeves and found themselves in his grip. All this happened in an instant, almost like magic.

"Those are Uzis."

Just as Naruko said, the guns were Uzis-a type of Israeli submachine guns. The metal collapsing stock had been removed. It was about 50 centimetres in length. It was about 30 centimetres in height because of the magazine sticking out of the bottom. If you thought, "Wait a sec, how did guns that big fit in his sleeves?" please don't think about it too hard.

The man with the Uzis and the power of 40 9mm bullets slowly raised his head. He had a youthful face. The brown hair, the slim face, and the pitch-black sunglasses faced Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune α.

The moment the monsters finally made to strike the young man, he made his move.

He crossed his arms in front of his face at supersonic speed. It looked kind of like he was trying to cover his face, but that wasn't it. He was aiming to the left with the gun in his right hand, and aiming to the right with the one in his left.

 _Ratatatatatat!_ The two guns fired at once-the monsters disintegrated before the shells scattered to the floor.

The young man spread his arms wide. He moved so quickly that it looked as if his arms had teleported instantaneously from their prior position. He pulled the trigger again. The gun in his right hand took down the monsters above him and the gun in his left fed bullets to monsters behind him on his right. Monsters were turning to ash in spades.

The ensuing battle looked eerily like a well-choreographed, robotic dance. The boy instantly shot down monsters approaching from all 360 degrees-even those coming from above-without taking a single step. He took them down systematically, starting with the ones nearest to him. The moments when he aimed squarely at each monster and pulled the trigger were the only times his movements were clearly visible. The afterimage of his arms, the guns, and the ensuing gunsmoke gave the boy a vague resemblance to the _senjukannon_.

"…"

Naruko was dumbstruck by the sight.

" _Namuabitabutsu, kanzeonbosatsu."_ Shiroi Kitsune α chanted the Buddhist sutra.

The young man continued to shoot down the hordes of monsters.

Oh, wait! The Uzi in his right hand had run out of ammo. In an instant, the young man released the magazine catch, dropping the empty magazine onto the carpet. He bent his right arm 90 degrees towards the floor, and another magazine fell from his sleeve and was loaded onto the gun. He had 40 additional shots he could make. The young man fired away with his right and reloaded the gun in his left hand. He left himself no openings-the young man just kept firing.

After the battle, it came to light that all of this took only four seconds.

The gunfire ceased and the Uzis disappeared back into his sleeves. By the time the young man had returned to his initial _senjukannon_ -like pose, the library was clear of monsters.

The last shell dropped onto a desk with a high-pitched _ting_.

When the last of the shell casings had rolled to a stop, the library was overcome by silence.

The sign on the wall that had previously read, "Quiet in the library" was so riddled with bullet holes that it now read, "It usually rains on the plains in the library".

"A-" Naruko, who had been staring in wide-eyed shock, began applauding. "Amazing!"

Whoever this guy was, he had rescued Naruko from certain death. He was definitely someone that she could count on.

"…"

The young man looked at Naruko silently. Naruko's face was reflecting off his sunglasses.

"That was so cool! That thing you just did, with the _whoosh_ , and the _ratatatat_ , and the other _whoosh_! It was amazing! How'd you do it? Who taught you?"

"To think I would live long enough to see this technique with my own two eyes…" Shiroi Kitsune α muttered like an old man, standing next to an excited Naruko.

"You actually know what that was?"

"The Septuple-Gun Fist Style." Shiroi Kitsune α answered, as he nodded seriously.

"What's that?"

"The Septuple-Gun Fist Style… It is the pinnacle of the fist-fighting style, the ultimate in close-range combat techniques. Its base and philosophy is to dodge attacks and position oneself in the most effective attacking stance by predicting the movements of the enemy through careful analysis of past battle experiences-then attacking mercilessly with guns held in each hand. Its name comes from the fact that 'possession of guns and mastery of this style will increase the user's capacity for battle sevenfold'. According to a recent supercomputer analysis, learning this technique will increase attack power by 120 percent (in comparison to prior stats), and even in times of stress, such as illness or angst, there is still an increase of up to 60 percent."

"Like other martial arts, it is said that this style originated in China, but details are sparse. As some of you may have guessed from the name of this technique, its first appearance in recorded history goes back to Prince Shotoku (聖徳太子). The incident when Prince Shotoku instantly defeated ten assassins sent after him is a well-known historical event-and it would have been impossible had it not been for this technique. His name, you see, was originally spelt '将禿対死' meaning that even a seasoned general old enough to be bald will die in battle against him. That is how great a man he was. The name 聖徳太子 was given its current spelling in modern times. They say that his reputation made its way into the rest of the world through the Silk Road. Even those living in the Irish countryside would tremble at his name. It's a well-known fact that Alfred Nobel invented dynamite out of fear of Prince Shotoku."

"The gun that Prince Shotoku had used all his life, the _Kureirikugan_ (a phrase from a poem that means 'be courteous to your old friends. Even if he is far away, run to his side and do what he asks'), was cutting-edge for the time period. It's currently on display at the Arashiyama Museum in Kyoto. A pair of dragons have been carefully sculpted onto the wooden barrel, which hints at an early form of entasis. The grip is made of ivory sculpted in the shape of a phoenix, and the paper cartridge is studded with jade. It is an intricate piece of art. Along with the Tamamushi- nozushi at Houryuu Temple in Nara, and the Tenjukoku Shuuchou Mandala at Chuuguu Temple, it is one of the priceless artifacts of the Asuka Period. Due to the influence of Buddhism, the black trenchcoat worn in battle by a master of this style was called a "Monk's Robe". It was an ultra-rare item that only the twelve most accomplished practitioners could acquire, either through internet auction or mail-order. From "The History of Guns and Japan ~ Guns! People Die When They Are Shot", from MediAscii Publishing Company."

Shiroi Kitsune α exposited in reply to Naruko's question.

The young Septuple-Gun Fist Style user stood motionlessly this whole time. His mouth didn't even twitch. It was almost as if the boy had no emotions.

"Huh. I don't really get it, but it sounds pretty awesome."

"Yes. I must confess that this is my first time seeing a Septuple- Gun Fist Style successor in person."

Shiroi Kitsune α turned to the boy and declared, "Nice to meet you! I am The Missionary of the Blade, Love and Truth, Shiroi Kitsune α! This is my partner, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! We are nice people with an infinite passion for justice who will use every dirty trick in the book to keep this school safe!"

"We're not partners." Naruko added.

"I admit we were in a bit of a sticky situation, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. We didn't need your help, but I appreciate that you saved us. Danke Schöen!"

Shiroi Kitsune α's attitude had done a 180 from before. No one would know if he was treating the newcomer like an idiot or if that was his own little way of greeting him.

"Successor of the Septuple-Gun Fist Style! I beseech you, tell us your name!" Shiroi Kitsune α demanded. What could this cool new character be called?

"My name is…" the young man spoke for the first time. He had a cool, masculine voice. He repeated himself once more, and added tersely. "…Detective Inu."

Detective Inu. Detective Inu. Detective Inu.

"'Detective Inu'? Oh, what a hideous name." said a dumbfounded Shiroi Kitsune α.

"Speak for yourself!" Naruko yelled, as she kicked Shiroi Kitsune with all her strength.

"Ouch."

Shiroi Kitsune α was mercilessly sent flying headfirst into an encyclopedia on the shelf. Naruko ignored him and extended her thanks to Detective Inu.

"Thanks for saving me, Detective Inu." She folded her hands and bowed.

"…oh. I…" Detective Inu was at a loss, as if this was the first time he'd ever spoken to a girl. He had a look of embarrassment and anxiety.

Naruko smiled at the shy Detective Inu. He looked even more bashful than ever. Oh, it's good to be young.

"No need to thank me. After all, it is my duty to fight evil." Detective Inu said serenely.

"Still, thanks. You know what? I have to go now and seal away the demon that's controlling all these monsters. So I'm gonna ask you to do something for me. Can I trust you with it?"

Detective Inu silently but energetically nodded at Naruko's request. The sunglasses went from reflecting Naruko to Shiroi Kitsune α on the ground with his head against the encyclopedia, and back to Naruko. On a side note, a flock of tiny chicks were circling Shiroi Kitsune α's masked, fox-eared head.

"Then I need you to make sure this pervert doesn't get in my way!"

"?"

While Detective Inu was still taken aback, Naruko went ahead with her plan.

"Kuroneko, transform!"

"All right!" the black colored cat keychain on Naruko's belt replied, as she rose into the air and was covered by a bright light.

When the light had faded, an offroad motorcycle had appeared in the library. Kuroneko had transformed. Naruko got on, pushed the kick starter, and started the engine.

"I'm counting on you!"

Naruko smiled, and left. She drove straight over the piles of scattered books, and out the door that Detective Inu had kicked down.

"Oh! That was close."

She nearly crashed into the wall because she was going so fast, but let's give her the benefit of the doubt and call it a cutesy moment.

"…"

Detective Inu silently watched Naruko leave in the ensuing duststorm.

"I sense it! The demon's on the rooftop!"

"Got it! I'm not gonna let it get away this time!"

Naruko and Kuroneko raced through the hall and up the stairs. Allow me to remind you to always wear your helmet when you're on a motorcycle. If you fall, you're in big trouble.

"…"

Meanwhile, in the library, Detective Inu silently looked down upon the unconscious Shiroi Kitsune α. The number of chicks had decreased slightly, but Shiroi Kitsune α was still unmoving.

 _Whoosh! Swoosh!_ Detective Inu lightly waved his arms downwards and took hold of the PPSh-41 submachine guns that came out of his sleeves. It was an Old Soviet Union-made submachine gun. Because of the wooden stock that would normally be placed on the shoulder, the gun was about 84 centimetres in length. It's very long. There was a cylindrical drum magazine near the middle and it held 71 rounds-hmm? What do you mean, he's using a different gun? It doesn't really matter.

Detective Inu slowly raised his arms. The two PPSh-41s were aimed squarely at the back of Shiroi Kitsune α's head.

"To think… the chance would come so soon…" muttered Detective Inu.

You couldn't tell because he was wearing sunglasses, but he was probably glaring at Shiroi Kitsune α.

"How long have I awaited this moment…?"

From the way he was talking, it seems Detective Inu knew who Shiroi Kitsune α was.

"I was disappointed in you."

It seems he was disappointed.

"You've fallen far."

It seems he had fallen far.

"And that is why… I will terminate you."

Termites are scary.

"This place… shall be your grave."

Detective Inu slowly put pressure on his index fingers. "Die, stupid samurai!"

 _Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!_

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Huh?"

Naruko stopped Kuroneko on one of the landings along her way upstairs.

She looked back in the direction of the library.

When Kuroneko asked her why she stopped, Naruko thought for a moment before giving an answer.

"Nothing. Must have been my imagination."

Naruko looked ahead and prepared to continue climbing.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name…"

Naruko headed to the next floor and disappeared from the landing.

A refreshing summer breeze swept through the deserted landing. A lone dove sat on the handrail. Where could it have come from? The dove would remain perched there, as if it had lost someone it could fly past. Forever…

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"'John' sounds like a good name! John… John! Also, that's _Mister_ Stupid Samurai to you, you rascal." said Shiroi Kitsune α.

"What?!" Detective Inu turned around, an astonished expression on his face (note: he is still wearing his sunglasses). He was just about to leave the library, having put the PPSh-41s back into his sleeves, turned his back towards Shiroi Kitsune α's prone form, and having meticulously fixed the door he had kicked open.

"Maybe 'John' isn't such a good idea? Then how about…"

"How did you survive that…?"

Detective Inu's confusion was well-founded. The carpet in front of the counter was stained crimson, and what seemed to be disgustingly pinkish body tissue was scattered over the floor. Not only that, Shiroi Kitsune α was covered in red from head to chest.

Of course, even his cape.

Shiroi Kitsune α stood up. A single drop of red liquid ran down his chin.

"Well now, Detective Inu. Do you know of a vegetable called the tomato? It is known by some to be a fruit. As a side note, it is pronounced 'tomato' in some parts of the world, with a long A sound. Just as they say that 'A tomato a day keeps the doctor away', it is full of essential nutrients for a healthy lifestyle. The soluble fibre known as pectin not only helps prevent constipation, but it may also assist in preventing diabetes."

"It can't be… you mean that these red things are tomatoes…?"

"That is correct. The instant you shot me, I turned my body into a tomato."

Quit joking around. Not even a pervert like you can do something like that.

"I'm sorry. What I actually did was block each individual shot with a small tomato I produced from my pocket. It is nothing amazing once you've learned the trick."

No. It's quite amazing.

"…"

Even Detective Inu was at a loss for words. As a side note, he had mercilessly pumped Shiroi Kitsune α full of lead with all 142 bullets.

As Detective Inu stood there in shock, Shiroi Kitsune α began to clean himself up. He produced a silken handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his tomato-stained cape and uniform clean.

"Well, now…"

His teeth sparkled under the white mask.

"Judging from everything you've said so far, it seems you know me well, Detective Inu. And you also despise me."

Detective Inu, who had finally regained his cool, nodded quietly.

"Unfortunately, it seems you are under the wrong impression. I am not the man you hate."

"How do you know that?"

"It is because…"

"Because…?"

"It is because my transformation is so perfect that no one could ever figure out my true identity!"

"…"

"What I mean to say is - I merely bear a coincidental resemblance to the man you hate. Today doesn't seem to be my lucky day, being nearly murdered for such a trivial reason."

"…looks like talking isn't going to get us anywhere. May I continue pursuing my goal?" asked Detective Inu.

"As a man who loves justice, I cannot say I enjoy being involved in a battle to the death because of a case of mistaken identity-but I suppose I have no choice." Shiroi Kitsune α replied, preparing his katana.

 _Whoosh! Swoosh!_ Detective Inu wordlessly waved his arms.

In his hands appeared a pair of P90s, the same gun that Naruko had used earlier- these didn't have silencers, however.

There were about 5 metres between the two opponents in this ruined library.

"Round two, is it? Now that I am out of tomatoes, it seems I will have to use my katana." Shiroi Kitsune α said merrily.

"This is the _final_ round. You will now learn that anyone who wastes food will not die a peaceful death." Detective Inu corrected Shiroi Kitsune α.

"All right then, gun-wielding fist-style user. I hope you can at least keep me entertained."

"Of course. The lovely lady's waiting, so I hope you'll take this entertaining memory with you to hell."

Shiroi Kitsune α and Detective Inu drew/aimed at nearly the same time. And-Naruko and Kuroneko emerged from the stairwell and into the sunlight.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Found it!"

Just as Naruko said, the 5-metre tall demon stood there as if it had been waiting for her.

Naruko immediately braked. The rear wheel rotated to the side and brought Kuroneko to a skidding stop. Naruko pointed at the demon with her right hand.

"I've found you! Stand down and receive your punishment!"

"Were you watching an historical drama last night?" Kuroneko asked quietly.

The demon roared and thrust forth its arms, as if it had been waiting for this moment. It was burning with determination. "Do your worst, Devour-ette!" Kuroneko spoke on behalf of the demon. Naruko punched Kuroneko's fuel tank.

"Ouch."

Naruko opened one of her pouches and took out a Spanish-made M87. It was a large automatic pistol, weighing over a kilogram. She didn't have a specific reason for choosing this gun-it just happened to be at the top of the pouch.

"Let's do this, Kuroneko!"

Naruko took the gun in her left hand, hit the gas with her right, and stepped down on the gear lever with her left foot. The rear wheel spun on the spot for a moment, but it propelled Kuroneko forward in an instant.

"Grrrrrowwr!" The monster roared.

The battle had begun on this rather cramped rooftop.

Meanwhile, on the other end - The battle between the perverted samurai and the embarrassingly-named boy in black had continued in a different location. At the moment, they were in the midst of messily scattered desks in the large, cluttered faculty office.

In the library, immediately after the battle had begun, Shiroi Kitsune α blocked a barrage of shots from Detective Inu's P90 with his katana. Detective Inu began stepping back while firing. Then his back hit the door he had just repaired.

"There's nowhere to run!"

Shiroi Kitsune tried for a horizontal slash. However, this was exactly what Detective Inu had been aiming for. Detective Inu launched himself into the air with ease, evaded the slash, and landed a kick to Shiroi Kitsune α's face with both his feet. He propelled himself from the attack and tackled the newly-repaired door with his small frame.

"And I worked so hard to repair it, too…" Detective Inu muttered, as he threw himself into the hallway. He rolled and came to a controlled landing, got up, and fled down the stairs to buy himself some time.

"Hmph. Not too shabby." Shiroi Kitsune α mumbled. He began chasing after Detective Inu. His nose was bleeding comically. Having relocated to the faculty office, Detective Inu took out a pair of Beretta M12 submachine guns from his sleeves. He took a seat with his back to the desk of Nishizaki-sensei, the math teacher. For reference, here's some info on the M12. Full length: approx. 40cm. Machine gun, 40 9mm rounds. There is a grip near the front for ease of use, but Detective Inu doesn't use it.

A shadow passed over the windows between the office and the hallway.

"Found you! Ready or not, here I come!" said the shadow, as if playing a game of tag. With a _whoosh_ and a _swoosh_ , the door fell to pieces (nine of them, to be specific) and Shiroi Kitsune α entered the faculty office. Why couldn't you just open the door, like a normal person?

Detective Inu rose to boldly face his foe.

"To think, this faculty office would be the end of the line." Shiroi Kitsune α said a vaguely familiar line.

"This isn't a faculty office-this is a grave. A grave for both of us-is what I might say, but sorry. You're on your own." Detective Inu was playing along surprisingly well.

"All right."

Shiroi Kitsune α raised his katana in the attack position.

"Do your worst."

Detective Inu crossed the Berettas in front of his face. The battle began in the following instant.

Let's see here… since they're in the faculty office, test papers were sent flying, half-empty coffee mugs were shattered by bullets, and photographs of previous principals were destroyed in the battle, but…

"How about this?!" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"That's not going to work!" (Detective Inu)

 _Bang! Bang! Whoosh!_

Hey. You guys are moving too fast for me to describe anything properly. Slow down a bit.

"Is that all you've got?" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"From the left, huh!?" (Detective Inu)

I said, slow down! Let's see… the guy that talked just now was Shiroi Kitsune α? I thought I saw the katana flash… Detective Inu blocked with the Beretta in his right hand-or is it his left? He blocked with the left… Argh, hold it, Shiroi Kitsune α! You're still going too fast!

"Take this!" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"Haah!" (Detective Inu)

 _Clang! Clang! Swoosh! Ratatatat!_

Then… dammit, screw this. Shiroi Kitsune α and Detective Inu were moving too fast for the eye to follow. The cluttered faculty office became even messier. The walls were destroyed by a hailstorm of bullets.

"Now, see here! I need you to describe my actions in proper detail!" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"Mine too!" (Detective Inu)

You're both too fast. Maybe I'll get some description done if you would slow down.

"There are no brakes for true battles. You are a truly lousy author." (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"I agree." (Detective Inu)

Dammit! Shut your mouths, both of you! The narration doesn't just include actions-it includes descriptions of your psychological state! In other words, your thoughts and actions are all under my control!

"Who cares?" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"A third-rate author like you doesn't have any right to complain." (Detective Inu)

"What do you say to getting rid of him first?" (Shiroi Kitsune α)

"Sounds like a good idea. We don't need narration." (Detective Inu)

What did you just say!? Did you just insult the power of narration? You're going to turn against your own author?!

"Yes."

"Yes."

…fine, then! Bring it on! They say that "The pen is mightier than the sword"! I'll show you that fictional characters are nothing without the power of the author at the computer! A single keystroke and I'll have defeated you both!

"Hyaaaaah!"

"Haaah!"

What's going on? I can't see anything.

Huh…? I don't…

But… I'm… The author… Wha…?

"Well now, Detective Inu. Now that we've taken care of the unexpected intruder, shall we return to our bloody duel to the death? I, Shiroi Kitsune α, lightly shook off the blood from the katana that had slain the author, and faced Detective Inu, my mortal enemy. It has been a long time since I have faced such a powerful foe, but of course, I could never lose."

"Let's continue this fight. I, Detective Inu, threw aside the Berettas that had shot the author and produced from my sleeves a pair of Bullpup Bushmaster submachine guns. My foe deflects bullets with his katana, so I had no choice but to utilize the 5.56mm SCHV (Small Caliber/High Velocity) and its extreme speed."

"En garde! Haaaaaah! With a sharp cry, I jumped over Goto-sensei's desk. Goto-sensei is a middle-aged history teacher. I chose his desk because it is relatively well-organized, as per his scrupulous personality. In other words, his desk is a perfect stepping stone. If you can't deduce all this within a moment's notice, it's best you never fight in a faculty office. I used my momentum as I fell to make a diagonal slash from Detective Inu's left. How will he counter?"

"From the left! As soon as I deduced the direction and method of his attack, I ran through the statistical probabilities in my mind and figured out the approximate attack pattern. If I were to remain still, the sword would cleave me from my left shoulder all the way down to my right side. I moved without wasting a single millimetre's worth of energy. My feet were fixed to the spot. I put 70% of my weight on my right foot and prepared to relax it at any moment. I raised my left arm parallel to the ground, opened my arm 140 degrees, and bent my wrist at a 20 degree angle. Now I was in position to block the katana with the Bushmaster's main body, its most sturdy part. As Shiroi Kitsune α is physically larger than I, he would try to knock me off my feet immediately. Then I would quickly relax my right foot and syphon all the impact away from myself and throw Shiroi Kitsune α off-balance, giving me a 0.002 second opening. His next view will likely be down the barrel of the Bushmaster in my right hand, 12 centimetres from his face, and a flash of light."

 _Clang!_

"Not bad, Detective Inu. The moment I saw the sparks from the katana's impact against the gun, I realized that my attack had failed. Detective Inu had read the arc of my blade perfectly and prepared a counterattack. There was no need to continue with my plan when it had already failed-I put all my strength into the katana, but not in order to throw Detective Inu off his feet. A man of his skill level would have no trouble seeing through such an attack. A duel is also a battle of wits-one must see through the foe's lies and pierce the truth. I had put all my power into the blade in order to use the momentum from his block to rotate my body."

"I knew it! The impact on my left arm proved that my theory was correct. Soon my enemy would be bound for the great beyond. However, just as I was about to relax my right foot, I heard the faint sound of Shiroi Kitsune α's cape fluttering. Why? Such a thing could never happen if he had been planning to knock me down. I see-I put my weight on my right foot again. If I broke formation now, it would be all over!"

"Hahahaha! The fantastic dance of the elegant white knight. Oh, Shiroi Kitsune α roams the faculty office with his phenomenal athletic skills. How marvellous! The fluttering cape is like the wings of a swan. _He is a hero~ A true hero~ A bright-white comet that defends the school~_ I began to sing my second theme song without even realizing it. It was unfortunate that I didn't have a cassette player for the instrumentals. It seems I will be raiding the choir room next time. Of course, first I have to defeat Detective Inu. Here's my next attack. Hyah!"

"Ugh-is this some sort of psychological attack? Shiroi Kitsune, who had sung an odd song with his amazing singing voice and jumped over me, rotated himself forward and used the momentum to slash with his sword. The blade was slicing up from the floor. If I had aimed the Bushmaster in my right towards the left as I had originally planned, my right arm would have been severed. _Clang!_ _Spark_ This time, I felt an impact on my right arm."

 _Whoosh! Boom!_ Shiroi Kitsune α, who had swung after spinning thrice in midair, left Goto-sensei's desk and landed on Ms. Baker's desk in another row. The picture frame with a photograph of her smiling face was broken to bits. As a side note, Ms. Baker was the English Speaking Class teacher from Missouri, recognizable by her blonde hair.

Shiroi Kitsune α turned to Detective Inu and lowered his katana to guard against gunfire.

"You…"

It was not a bullet, however, that flew at Shiroi Kitsune α, but words. Detective Inu had lowered both his hands and was glaring at Shiroi Kitsune α from under his sunglasses.

"You have so much strength, yet…"

"What is this, Detective Inu? Praising me now won't make me go easier on you."

Detective Inu shook his head many times, as if he couldn't understand.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Stop running away!" Naruko shouted as she drove Kuroneko and fired the M87 with her left hand. The demon, despite being peppered with gunfire, turned away and ran across the rooftop. It then ran behind the rectangular structure that housed the stairwell.

"You're not getting away!" Naruko yelled, and gave chase. Just as she and Kuroneko made it to the back of the structure-

"Huh?"

The demon's gigantic hand appeared before her.

"Kyaaa!"

Poor Naruko ran herself into the demon's arm and was knocked away. Kuroneko, having lost her rider, kept going until she crashed into a wooden fence. A mirror and the blinker shattered.

"This isn't good… Naruko, why do you always have to act without thinking?"

The demon raised its elephantine leg in order to stomp on Naruko.

"Ack!"

Naruko rolled away just in time to avoid being turned into a pancake. However…

"Huh? Whoa!"

The demon took hold of Naruko's feet and held her upside-down in the air. Naruko tossed aside the M87 and desperately grabbed at her skirt, trying to keep it up.

"Grrrrrwwoorrrr…"

The demon snarled as it stepped forward. In front of it was the fence. Beyond the fence was nothing-about 20 metres below the fence was the deserted track field.

"Huh? Wait a sec. Is this…?" Naruko was now starting to worry.

"Looks like trouble." Kuroneko grumbled quietly.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The faculty office.

Loud gunshots rang out as Detective Inu fired the Bushmasters he was holding. He was aiming with his arm held straight, right towards Shiroi Kitsune α, who was standing on a desk about 5 metres away. He fired on automatic. However, Shiroi Kitsune α deflected each and every shot.

"I've said this before, but guns don't work on me as I can read the movements of your hands and your aim. Actually, guns are inefficient weapons. These tiny bullets can only travel in linear directions with a small diameter of effect. It only attacks in a two-dimensional line in this three-dimensional space. It's truly a cumbersome weapon."

 _Clang._

Detective Inu was out of ammo.

"Ugh!"

He angrily grit his teeth and tossed aside the Bushmasters. The guns fell to the shell casing-covered ground with a heavy thud.

 _Whoosh!_

"Hmph. So now you plan to waste more bullets?"

Shiroi Kitsune α taunted. Detective Inu had drawn from his sleeve a Glock G26 semiautomatic. It was a gun small enough to hide under a coat, and could shoot 10 9mm rounds.

"Oh? Is that all you have left? What use is such a weapon when you couldn't even defeat me with a machine gun? Of course, I couldn't be felled even by the most powerful of guns. Hahaha! I shall dodge each and every bullet!" said Shiroi Kitsune α. Surprisingly, he sheathed his sword and jumped off the desktop.

"Well now, Detective Inu. Now do you understand that you could never defeat me? You were quite the opponent, I must admit. Now, give up trying to avenge yourself upon an innocent man and let us go cheer on Mysterious Naruko together." said Shiroi Kitsune α as he approached Detective Inu.

This was, of course, a ploy to get into slashing range of the enemy before he could be shot at.

"This time, I'll finish you…"

Detective Inu lowered his Glock G26 and purposefully waited for his enemy to approach him. He knew full well that Shiroi Kitsune α would draw as soon as he took aim.

"I only have one chance…" Detective Inu's lips barely moved. Shiroi Kitsune α walked along the rows of desks, one step at a time.

There were now 3 metres between them.

This heated battle would soon come to a conclusion.

Detective Inu was already within Shiroi Kitsune α's attack range. However, he didn't even twitch when Shiroi Kitsune α prepared to draw. And…

"Oh!"

Detective Inu suddenly yelled. His gaze was fixed, not at Shiroi Kitsune α, but at the window on his right.

"Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko is falling with her panties showing!"

"What!?"

Shiroi Kitsune α turned to the window. He saw nothing but the clear summer sky.

"Where!? Where!? I didn't see! Did she really!?"

When Shiroi Kitsune α turned to face his opponent again, he was staring down the barrel of the Glock G26. There were three centimetres between the Glock G26 in Detective Inu's outstretched arm and Shiroi Kitsune α.

Detective Inu asked Shiroi Kitsune α, gun still aimed at his face, "Do you see this?"

"Well… yes. I see it very clearly. Even the bullet inside the barrel." Shiroi Kitsune α replied.

And Detective Inu- "Dodge this." Pulled the trigger.

 _BAAANG!_ The two gunshots that rang out near-simultaneously blended into one loud noise.

Shiroi Kitsune α fell to the ground in slow motion and landed on his back. The scattered test papers were tossed into the air. Several of them fell on his face and slowly turned red.

"I've done it…" Detective Inu muttered. He wasn't smiling.

Detective Inu put the Glock G26 back in his sleeve and walked away. He left the faculty office, stepping on the shell casings he had sprayed.

 _Flapflapflap!_ The sound of a dove's wingbeats.

After Detective Inu had left, a single dove flew into the dead-still faculty office.

 _Flapflapflap!_ The dove circled the messy desks a couple of times, and descended upon the chest of the white-caped man lying on the floor.

 _Peck. Peck. Peck._ The dove pecked at the man's chest several times, then took hold of the test paper over his face with its beak. The test was marked 34%. When the dove moved its head slightly, the crimson-stained test paper fell to the right side of the man's head.

From under the paper was revealed a bloodied face. The sunglasses over the white mask had been shattered. There were a pair of red holes.

 _Snap._ An eye opened from the hole. The red eyelids spread apart to reveal black and white eyes.

The man slowly raised his head. There were very light wounds over his eyelids, each only about 3 millimetres in size. The cuts were bleeding very slightly. The tomato that was between the mask and his forehead had been brutalized.

"…"

The man's soft eyes looked up at the dove on his chest. The dove stared back with its round eyes.

"Hey… Carl."

I thought you asked us to name the dove! It already has a name! And it wasn't even 'John'!

The dove called Carl flew into the air. The man sat up, took out a white handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face.

"If it weren't for this mask, I wouldn't be alive…"

The man who muttered this while wiping his face was-! he was-! What a shock! He was Naruto! He was _the_ Naruto-senpai! Unbelievable! This is truly out of left field! All along, Shiroi Kitsune α had been Naruto-senpai!

What a twist! This was completely unexpected! No reader could have ever guessed!

Oh, this is truly a shock!

To think Shiroi Kitsune α was Naruto-senpai! I'm looking forward to seeing how this will work out!

Now all that's left is the identity of Detective Inu. I honestly haven't the slightest clue.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Naruko's scream spun around the rooftop.

Actually, it was Naruko herself who was spinning. The demon had taken her by the feet and was spinning her around like a rag doll.

"Ugh… the blood's rushing to my head…"

Thanks to centrifugal forces, Naruko was on the verge of a red-out.

"What am I supposed to do…!?"

Naruko complained. She considered getting out a gun from her pouch, but decided against it since the bullets might come flying into her face.

"Kyaaaaa! Someone help me! I'll buy you melon bread if you help!"

Naruko screamed. The rotations became faster and faster. If the demon were to throw her now, she might get close to approaching the stars.

 _Whoosh!_ The demon let go.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Naruko flew into the air.

"Naruko!" Kuroneko shouted.

"Haaah!"

A black shadow also flew into the air. It had come out from the stairwell, and leapt gracefully to catch Naruko in midair before she fell from the edge of the rooftop.

"You're...!"

Naruko was shocked to see the one who had saved her. He was wearing sunglasses, had brown hair, and was dressed in black.

"Detective Inu!"

It was Detective Inu. He jumped over the demon and landed on the floor on the other end of the rooftop, and gently let Naruko down.

"There."

"…"

"W-What is it?"

Detective Inu asked, surprised that Naruko was looking directly at him. He almost looked like he was embarrassed.

"Thanks! You stopped Shiroi Kitsune α, _and_ you rescued me! You're so reliable! Oh right! I'll buy you melon bread later! I promise!"

Looking at the energetic Naruko, Detective Inu had a conflicted look on his face.

"There's no need to thank me. You should seal away that demon quickly." said Detective Inu. He looked back at the demon that was coming their way.

"Got it!" said Naruko, as she drew Big Cannon from its holster.

"Dammit! Why are you the only one?!" the demon yelled at Naruko in a human voice.

"The only one of what!?" Naruko asked back, taking aim with Big Cannon.

"Why are you the only one that they like!?"

"Because she's the main character." said the still-collapsed Kuroneko, but no one could hear her.

"How should I know!?" Naruko yelled.

"I can't forgive you!"

It appeared as if the demon that was approaching them was gradually shrinking. Actually, it _was_ shrinking. It went from five metres to four, then down to three. It began to resemble a normal girl in a sailor uniform.

"She's regained her sense of self." Kuroneko muttered to herself. Then she added, "w-wait! How did that girl know that Naruko was Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko? This is weird…"

Of course, no one heard Kuroneko' voice.

"What do I even _need_ to be forgiven for!? I'm turning you back to normal right now!"

"I won't let that happen! I hate you!"

The demon came closer. It now had the appearance of a normal high school student. She still had a terrifying look on her face, though. The bell on the cell phone at her side rattled.

"Should I take care of her?" Detective Inu asked calmly.

"No, it's all right." Naruko replied.

"You're showing me _sympathy?_ Don't you even try! I'm going to kill you!" The girl replied to Naruko.

"That doesn't matter! I'm still turning you back!"

Hearing Naruko's resolute declaration, Detective Inu silently looked at Naruko from beside her.

"…"

"Why? Why do you insist on fighting so desperately?" He wondered.

"Don't tell me you're one of those _friendship_ freaks!" said the girl as she approached Naruko. Naruko had a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, kind of… but my _real_ priority is…"

"Your _real_ priority?"

"My real priority's curry udon. If you get killed, I can't eat guilt-free, right?"

How can anyone say something like that with a straight face? A strange silence came over the rooftop.

The girl came to a stop right in front of Big Cannon. Her face was no longer contorted with rage, but a bitter sort of smile graced her lips.

"Haha! I can't even hate you and your outrageous appetite."

"Ahahaha! Thanks."

 _BANG!_ Naruko pulled the trigger.

The students and teachers returned to the school once the crisis had finally passed.

With the frequency of these attacks, people got used to them.

Teachers and students alike began cleaning up, mumbling, "Everything's a mess again".

A lone girl lay collapsed on the rooftop. Rather, she was lying on the roof, looking up at the sky.

"Hmph."

She looked sort of angry for a moment, but her frown had given way to a laugh.

She slowly got up and disappeared into the stairwell. The sound of the rattling bell followed her down.

Lunch period was almost over.

An old man was sitting at the cafeteria store. A female student ran over to him. She had a model gun holstered on her right side. For reference, there is only one girl at this school who carries around a model gun. One person is more than enough.

"Mister!"

"Hello there Naruko. You're running late today."

"I had some stuff to take care of. Anyway, do you have curry udon today? Do you have any left?" Naruko asked, despite her suspicion that they would have been sold out. The old man's reply came, then, as a pleasant surprise.

"It's your lucky day today. Looks like we have one bowl left."

"Yeah!" Naruko struck a victory pose. This wasn't too unusual. However, the moment she took out her wallet…

"One curry udon, please."

"Curry udon, please!"

Of course, Naruko neither asked for nor wanted two bowls.

"Huh?"

Naruko turned around, surprised.

"You're…"

Behind her was Ryouta Watari, a refreshing grin plastered across his face.

"I thought you might be at the cafeteria, Naruko."

"…"

Naruko ignored him and looked at the old man. However, the old man hesitated.

"Well… We've only got one left for today. Why don't you two decide for yourselves who gets it?"

"Me! I got here first!"

"I disagree. I was slightly quicker to order."

"What!?"

Naruko turned around and berated Ryouta.

"Whatever happened to Ladies First?!"

"There are some things in a man's life that he can never yield, even to a lady." Ryouta replied cooly to Naruko's attack.

"Argh…" The moment Naruko began pouting, however…

"Curry udon, please." Another voice joined them. It was clear voice. A breeze, rest omitted. A dove, rest omitted.

"Huh? Naruto-senpai?" Naruko called him by name.

"What!?" Ryouta turned around, hair swishing. Naruto stood before them with a calm expression on his face.

"How…" Ryouta found himself muttering, and ground his teeth.

"Hello Naruko, Ryouta. I also had some business to care of, so I'm here for a late lunch. I'm quite surprised that they still have curry udon left. Sir, I would like to have the curry udon."

"But…" The old man was in a difficult situation. He then turned the decision over to the trio, refusing to take sides.

"I got here first! Therefore, I get it, end of story."

"I _ordered_ first."

"I am a man who has dedicated his heart to the sword."

None of the three were showing any signs of backing out. Naruko, who was particularly incensed because of her empty stomach, was being much more stubborn than usual.

"Oh…"

By this point, Kuroneko was dumbfounded.

"It seems this conflict is becoming unnecessarily antagonistic." Said Naruto.

"I agree. However, I wish to try this curry udon that the one I like loves so much." said Ryouta.

Naruko sighed.

"I don't want to give up, either, but we shouldn't fight over something like this."

The men nodded. Naruko made a suggestion.

"How about rock-paper-scissors?"

"I understand. No sore losers."

"Seems like a good idea."

Ryouta and Naruto held out their right hands. Naruko spoke first.

"All right! Rock, paper…"

Instead of saying "scissors", however, Naruko quickly turned to the old man, handed him a 500 yen coin, and ordered.

"Curry udon, please!"

Kuroneko muttered something about Naruko not playing fair.

"…"

"…"

Ryouta, who had played rock, and Naruto, who had played paper, both had incredulous looks on their faces.

The old man was won over by Naruko's actions and handed her the change and the meal ticket.

"…hahaha…" Ryouta began laughing.

"… ahaha…" Naruto laughed loudly, following Ryouta.

Ryouta silently stared at him.

"Hey. Let's postpone our fight… for now."

Naruto returned Ryouta's gaze.

"Yes. We'll put an end to this someday."

"Thanks for the meal!"

Naruko clasped her hands, holding her chopsticks. In front of her was an aromatic bowl of curry udon. Chicken, green onions, and ginger were clearly visible through the steam.

"Thanks for the meal."

To Naruko's right was Naruto, with a bowl of hashed beef with rice and a spoon.

"Thanks for the meal."

To Naruko's left was Ryouta, with a bowl of miso ramen.

The student cafeteria was relatively deserted, but a few stragglers were still there.

"Look at that girl. She's sitting between Naruto-senpai and the handsome transfer student!"

"Who is she?"

"I'm so jealous…"

The students' sights were focused on Naruko. Their murmurs spread through the cafeteria.

However, none of this bothered Naruko one bit right now. She energetically dug into her curry udon.

"Life is great."

Many suspicious things happened at once. The demon's knowledge of Naruko, and the new transfer student Ryouta-these were the kind of things on Kuroneko' mind as Naruko continued to eat her curry udon. However…

"Life is great."

Kuroneko knew that none of this would get through to Naruko at this particular point in time.

Still… something terrible may happen soon. The battles would only become harder. Kuroneko was lost in thought.

To be continued!

… probably.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	13. A Plan to Defeat The Princess

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I return home I see my sister was on her phone, laughing at something. Naruko was wearing a tight-ﬁtting pair of jeans with her legs crossed in her usual position, sunk deeply into the sofa. Her shirt was baggy enough to hide her hands inside.

"Eh? Seriously!? What's up with that? So in the end, she dumped him? Heeh, really ahaha, I would have never guessed."

What she's laughing about?

"Yeah… yeah… alright, see you tomorrow"

My sister ﬁnished her sentence in an overly sweet voice, and cut oﬀ the phone call.

I went to grab a drink from the refrigerator, A pinging sound signaled that she had gotten an email. It seemed that right after she had cut oﬀ her phone call, an email had been sent to my sister's cell phone.

"Ugh."

The moment Naruko read her mail, she made an ugly face. Next, she began to click her tongue moodily in rapid succession, and after pushing a few buttons on her cell phone, she put the receiver to her ear. It seemed that she was calling the person who had sent her the email.

"Are you serious!? Go die! I can't believe this! I already told you I don't want to!"

As always, she was arrogantly spitting out abuse… she was probably talking to Rias right now.

"Tch… alright, alright! You don't have to say it so many times! But in exchange, stop it with that gross otaku clothing! Frankly, it's annoying!"

I took out a canned coﬀee, and ﬁlled my mouth with the drink.

"Dammit, it's bitter."

After drinking the espresso dry, I passed by the front of the sofa, when Naruko cut oﬀ her phone call.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"

She moaned out with a strange voice and hugged her head… what was going on…?

"You're being noisy. What's gotten you annoyed this time?"

"Huh?"

Irritated, she glared at me.

Yeah, yeah, it has nothing to do with me, I know.

"Nii-chan…"

The minute I had put my hand around the doorknob in an attempt to leave the room, with almost deliberate timing, she raised her voice.

"What?"

"Come here for a second."

"Quickly."

"Yeah yeah."

Being rushed, I reluctantly obeyed my sister's command. Neither my sister nor I tried to hide our annoyance.

"Well, what?"

"You want to know the reason I'm angry, right? Sit there."

Naruko thinned her lips, and began to talk.

"Yesterday… well, I was hanging out with _those_ people. They invited me, so there was no helping it, and then that black one was ﬁve minutes late."

She was short-tempered, wasn't she? She really didn't have to get so worked up over ﬁve minutes… as I was thinking this, Naruko added a surprising statement.

"Even though I had been waiting there ever since an hour before the meeting time! Isn't that terrible!?"

An hour before!? H-How much were you looking forward to that meeting…? It's like this was a ﬁrst date or something. The usual you would ﬁnd no issue with going to a meeting like this late.

"Umm… could it be… that's what made you angry?"

"That's just one thing! But after that…"

After all the members had gathered, in order to go window shopping, they entered into Yodobashi Camera. Well, that was almost something a girl would do… wasn't it? They looked at cell phones, looked at computers, were bowled over by the huge televisions in the video game department, watched a demo movie (it was from some game titled super something war something…) after browsing the shop from one end to the other, they played around with a new Gashapon machine. Gashapon, huh? That has a nostalgic ring to it. I used to like those things too, during elementary school.

"And the only one who couldn't get the secret prize was me! Can you believe that!?"

"Don't tell me _that_ is what you're angry about."

"No, it isn't. But I kept on playing until I got one! Hmph, don't underestimate magazine models."

To think that a teen model who had dressed herself readily in Shibuya fashion was there grasping a huge number of hundred yen coins, intensely playing Gashapon… and at the Yodobashi in Akiba? That must have been a pretty bizarre spectacle.

To put it simply, Naruko had her wages from her modeling job, so she had no shortage of funds for use in her hobby. That's probably what she meant to express when she said "Don't underestimate magazine models." So, after spending a ton of money and successfully obtaining the secret prize or whatever, Naruko was guided by Rias next to "Star Kebab," and ate a kebab sandwich.

"My friend was working there… the shop is famous in Akiba, I hear."

"And?"

Naruko… when exactly are you planning on telling me why you got angry? How much longer will I have to continue to listen your "Akihabara stroll report"? I mean, come on, you're really bad at explaining things! Why did you have to start all the way from the beginning!? I don't need to know about how you met up with the others and how you played Gashapon. Cut to the chase.

After that, I had to hear about her trip to Messe Sanoh and Sofmap, and how she put in a reservation for a game. This was something I had wanted to ask the previous time I was dragged along to Akihabara, but why is it that otaku in Akihabara basically seemed plot their course to go from game shop to game shop to game shop to game shop? It wasn't a clothing shop, so why would it matter which store you bought the games from?

Verbatim the English greeting message they have on their site about the Akiba Tourist Info Center on the ﬁrst ﬂoor because it is so hilarious: "In this center, event tour plan for foreigner and guides it to the hoped place. We will recommend to foreign countries as a base for the transmission of information in Akihabara, that you can happily spend the culture and the tradition of Japan." Happily spend the culture indeed. And also…

"Why do you have to go all the way to Akiba to reserve the game? Can't you just buy it at a local store?"

"Depending on the store, you get diﬀerent special reservation extras with your preorder, idiot. Telephone cards and such."

That utterance of "idiot" was ﬁlled with incredible amounts of scorn. You don't have to put it so angrily…

By the way, the reason they had gone together to reserve these games was because they could then exchange the extras between each other later, sort of like a trade. For example, if three people bought two games at the three stores Messe Sanoh, Sofmap, and Akibaoo, they could get three diﬀerent special extras for each game. Later, by mutual agreement, they would decide how to divide those amongst themselves.

All I could really say was that there was a lot I didn't understand. I guess goods for their favorite games were something they really would to go that far to collect… some people would even buy complete sets of these goods at auction, so I guess my sister was within relatively normal limits just trading for her items. I already said this before, but the games and goods my sister collected were stored in the hidden space behind her bookcase. A while ago, I caught a glimpse of one part of my sister's collection… it was an outrageous lineup, and in the depths of that storage space, an even more menacing set of goods lay in wait. It was scary.

Naruko's story had still not come to an end.

"And then… we were pretty tired, so we went to a Mister Donut's and chatted."

I was pretty tired Naruko, so could you please get to the point soon? I had enough headache at school today, As I listened to her tedious story, Naruko ﬁnally seemed to say something that struck at the heart of the matter.

"And then, I started arguing with that black one. She said that Madoka was 'after all, just a stupid's anime, right?' and made fun of it."

Again? How many times have you gotten into an argument with her because of that!? You haven't gotten tired of that at all?!

"And then, of course, I had to get angry, right? I said it… 'I bought and tried watching that Blazblue Anime DVD you said was interesting, but it was just a mix of embarrassing emo speech and stereotypical super power boys disgusting protagonists with superiority complexes. It wasn't fun at all,' I said."

First oﬀ, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you really speaking Japanese? Well, for now, I do understand that because you wanted to bash the show, you bought the DVD and scanned it over. You'd go that far just to win a verbal argument? You're tenacious, aren't you? Well, I suppose she might also have wanted to create more common ground between her and her friend.

"And then, she told me, 'Well I haven't spent even a fraction of a cent on something like Madoka,' and she hasn't seen the DVDs. Even though I had bought every volume of Blazblue too! It seems that she had seen a bit of it when Rias-san taped the TV broadcast and put it on her PSP… but that's not the true Madoka! There's no way the full splendor of that work can be displayed on such a small screen! Watch the DVD version on a big screen please! Right!? Did you hear what I said, you shitty cat!?"

"Urgh…!? W-Why are you wringing my neck!? It's not me you're angry at!"

Did she want to kill me!? Shaking oﬀ my sister's hand, I grasped at my neck and breathed heavily. Ugh… but I ﬁnally knew what was going on. Even though she had bought and watched all the DVD volumes of a series that she had been recommended by someone, that someone didn't do the same for her, so she got angry. Not every high schooler just overﬂows with money like you, you know. Try to understand at least that much. Having gotten excessively worked up and having tried to strangle me, Naruko placed a hand on her cheek and sighed heavily.

"Phew… and then, when we started arguing, that big boobs Rias stopped us. 'Come on, you two… calm down please,' she told us."

This was also what always had happened. Rias, the otaku community leader, was very tolerant and considerate, and each and every time, stood between Naruko and Kuroneko as a sort of buﬀer zone. Listening further to Naruko's story, it seemed that afterwards, this type of exchange happened:

"Mhmm, at any rate… examining both your arguments… it seems that both Kuroneko-chi and Naruru-chi had decided from the very start that each other's favorite anime was boring. Of course, every person has their own preferences in terms of what they like or don't like. But in your case, the issue is that you put your preconceptions and prejudices ﬁrst, and that made it diﬃcult for you to enjoy it, right? If you watch it thinking it's boring from the start, then no matter what you're going to end up being bored. So…"

Rias clapped her hands together.

"How about we hold a Madoka and Blazblue appreciation event soon?"

It was in order to remove the preconceptions and prejudices they had towards each other's favorite work, and be able to deepen their mutual understanding. In an appropriate time and place they could both agree on, they could watch each other's anime while the other person provided commentary… it seemed to be that kind of plan.

"And after that, feel free to have another discussion about the works."

And so, that was the judgment passed down by Rias. What a supremely otaku-like way of thinking. Would anyone normally go this far just for the sake of anime? I guess that's what makes them otaku. And I know that saying things like "it's just anime" was taboo.

Rias made the following proposition next:

"And if we do this, I want to do it at Naruru-chi's house."

"Huh!? Why my house!?"

At Naruko's objection, both Kuroneko and Rias responded in their own ways.

"Well… my place is pretty far away, so…"

"In any case, I don't have a big screen TV at my house to play the DVDs with. And also, I have a little sister at home, so I can't bring home a gross otaku and Ms. Super Trendy over here."

This Kuroneko… those were really words that could get on people's nerves… I don't know what she means by Ms. super trendy, but to think that there was someone who could face Naruko head on in a verbal argument… the world was a big place, wasn't it? …well, of course, Naruko took issue with their statements.

"My parents are home too! If people like you came over it would be trouble!"

"Hm? But didn't you earlier say yourself that for the time being, your parents aren't in the house on Thursdays, so you watch anime on the television in your living room?"

"Ugh… isn't that convenient that you remembered that little detail…"

That's how it was. After I learned Naruko's secret, she's been watching anime on the big screen in the living room when my parents weren't home. Before that, she would watch when nobody was at home. She had said herself "watch Madoka on a big screen!" so she was pretty much cornered at this point.

"Both Kuroneko-chi and myself also want to take a look at what the home of our beloved Naruru-chi looks like… and it is also the best environment for us to hold an appreciation event, so won't you please consider it? Ah, and also, if you would like, as a present, I will bring one of the signed comics Naruru-chi wants."

"J-Just do what you want!"

It seemed her objections had been overridden. She had taken the bait.

"And that's why."

Having ﬁnished listening to Naruko's story, I responded with a curt "Uh-huh…" After all, it had nothing to do with me. And also, for me, it's not like my sister's friends coming over to play was something to make a fuss over. At any rate, I was going out next Thursday to practice my bass with Kagurazaka senpai anyways, so I wouldn't be home.

So they would be coming over… hm, if Naruko and Kuroneko got together, they would probably get into another heated argument, which was a bit worrisome. Well, Rias was also coming, so they should be alright.

That's what I thought, without a care in the world.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ48ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, Thursday. We didn't have school because it was a national holiday, so I had spent the entire day with Kagurazaka senpai and Chiaki at school roof to practice my bass.

"Since Miyazono dislikes the guitar, why is she still playing it?"

Chiaki had plugged her portable music player into a set of mini-speakers, and was listening to the sarabande of English Suites . She asked that question while tapping her fingers onto her knees to the rhythm of the tune.

"She's so good with the piano. Even if she does play the guitar, all she plays are some piano pieces, right?"

"Well, that may not be all she knows about the guitar."

Kagurazaka-senpai had laid out a huge amount of scores on the concrete floor, and was carefully reading them all while answering Chiaki at the same time.

Since the Folk Music Research Club isn't an officially recognized club, activites are conducted mainly on the roof. I don't know if she is planning to rope me into the club slowly, even though I am not a member of the club, Senpai still asks me to head to the roof daily after school.

"So, what are your thoughts after listening to Kaori's CDs?"

Yesterday, which was the fifth day since I started practicing according to the instructions given by Senpai, Senpai said to me, "Gather all the pieces that Kaori has played as well as their scores, and bring them to school tomorrow, you have her entire collection in your house, right?"

I do have the scores and the CDs in my room, but locating them was another matter altogether. I searched for the scores in my messy room almost the whole night, Senpai seemed rather happy as she looked through the scores which I brought one by one. I knew Senpai was scanning through the scores as she listened to Kaori's music on the piano.

"So the pieces Kaori Miyazano plays are centered around Bach. Even so, there's no way for her to play the fugue with the guitar, it's technically impossible, right?"

"Probably?" I nodded.

Fugue is derived from the term 'flee' in Italian. This style of composition began during the early days of modern music the baroque era, and was pushed to perfection by Bach. It's a style that has various voices entering at different times, that chases an initial melody therefore, some calls it 'fleeing tune' as well. Which means that, since the guitar can basically play only a single melody, it is extremely difficult to reproduce the techniques of fugue.

"Therefore, if you are to challenge her, you'll have to do it through fugue huh…"

"I see… wait? What did you say?"

"Young man, I think it is about time you are aware of this, but the difference in skill between that of yours against that of Kaori Miyazono's, is akin to the difference of a white ant and a blue whale. It is impossible to win if we do not come up with a strategy."

"I do know that, but please be more gentle with your analogies, would you?"

"Then how about an apple against the Earth?" Chiaki joined in.

"That's even worse!"

"However, you can't challenge her with Bach. There will be no chance of victory if you do that," Senpai resumed the topic.

"Eh, wait a second, I'm gonna play classical music?"

Senpai lifted her sight off the scores, and she looked even more shocked now.

"But of course? How else do you plan to 'teach her a proper lesson'?"

"Umm, well…" To be honest, I never thought of that before.

"There's nothing concrete, but I guessed something along the lines of me playing some rock for her to listen to, so that she can be slightly impressed with me?"

"Do you think that someone who possesses such sublime guitar techniques would be shaken by what you have to offer under these circumstances? Firstly, and it will be really troublesome for me if you have forgotten this, I want to welcome Kaori Miyazono into my Folk Music Club as my comrade. Which means, I want to welcome her to be a member of the band."

"And so?"

"So we must be able to play the pieces together with Kaori, right?" As she flipped the scores on the floor, Chiaki continued, "It must be pieces that Kaori knows."

Kagurazaka-senpai patted Chiaki's head lovingly. I see, so that's the reason we will be using fugue huh. The pieces that Kaori loves, but isn't able to play by herself in her current state. Which means, my bass was carefully modified so as to match up to the timbre of Kaori's guitar? Is that what she is implying? But wait… eh? That means that me joining the club is part of Senpai's plans as well? So that is already a given in Senpai's mind? I did tell her clearly that all I want is that room, and I won't be joining the club.

"However, she may not fall for our instigation even if we are to carefully select one of Bach's fugue… moreover, even if we have successfully reached the battle, those last-minute skills of this young man will probably be incomparable to hers, and things will just end with that."

Senpai bit on her lower lip and tossed the scores away.

"Well, we may still have a way out if the young man can stay by my side and take up a year of my training, but that will take up too much time."

I don't want that sort of training either! It just feels like my life will never be the same again if I am to undergo that sort of training.

"Hey, Naruto. Didn't Miyazono say that she would be disappearing by November?"

Having heard that from Chiaki, I looked into the sky and began recounting. Actually, Kaori did say that in front of the whole class on the day she transferred to our school. As she did lots of unpleasant things later on, I had completely forgotten about it. Those words what exactly do they mean?

Senpai asked yet again, "Disappearing in November? She said nothing else aside from that?"

Chiaki pressed her finger against her lower lip and thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I'll be gone in November, so please forget about me; that's all she said. What does that mean? She's transferring to another school? Could she be going to study in the high school affiliated to the College of Music?"

"That's bad then." Senpai crossed her arms and said, "If we can get her into the club, I can still tie her down by mesmerizing her with my charms. However, it will be troublesome should she disappear before that."

"Senpai, there's the Immorality Act, so you know you can't do anything that's overly crazy, right?"

"No worries, if it's me, I can do that without stripping, so I won't be infringing the Immorality Act."

What's with that eager look of yours?

"So… young man, if you do not have the resolve to die for my romance and revolution… Oh!" Senpai suddenly switched off her discman.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaori Miyazono's here."

I looked downwards through the fence. I managed to see her back with that blond long hair vanishing into the classroom of the old music building. I'm sure Senpai didn't see that, so how did she know Kaori was here? Is she a wild beast? We laid our bodies low, and quietly waited for a while. Soon, we could hear the sounds of the guitar. Eh? What's this tune? I heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember. There's a hint of Liszt in its style.

"It's Paganini." Senpai said into my ears.

I remembered. Niccolò Paganini, a violinist who is known as the Devil due to his overly impressive techniques. He is a very talented composer too, but due to his distrusting nature, he hated releasing the scores of his compositions. So because of that, nearly all of his works are lost. His violin concerto and capriccio, along with the piano etudes composed by Franz Liszt based on his capriccio, are probably the only works of his left in modern times.

What Kaori was playing was the etude composed by Liszt. It felt like the bones in my body would creak from those intense vibratos should I listen on any longer. Chiaki was cringing as well. What an irritable performance.

"I see… Paganini huh."

Senpai was muttering to herself yet again. I turned around to take a look, and saw her digging through Kaori's CDs with a serious expression. Her left hand was sifting through the scores as well. What's going on?

Finally, Senpai found a CD and a score.

"Found it."

"What's with those things?"

"Young man, can you lend me these?"

"Well, I'm fine with it…"

"Then I'll be heading home first. I have a song to compose."

"That song?"

"That's right, young man, Paganini. We'll do exactly what Paganini did. We can win with this."

Senpai's face was overflowing with some sort of energy, but I was completely confused. What does she mean? What Senpai is holding in her hands is not Paganini at all

"Of course. The only person who can teach Beethoven a lesson is Beethoven. Right?"

Senpai flashed a cute wink, before walking towards the school building with the score and the CD. She's still the same as ever, saying things that no one can understand. The same thing Paganini did? There's no way I could get it no matter how hard I tried, and so I placed my bass back onto my thigh.

"Senpai looks really happy…"

Chiaki was sending Senpai off with her gaze, and murmuring to herself in a daze. Well, that person looks happy all the time anyway.

"I never thought Senpai liked Naruto that much."

"The one she likes is Kaori, not me. I am just the bridge that connects them together."

Chiaki narrowed her eyes and stared at me, as though she was dissatisfied with something.

"What?"

"Mmm, nothing."

Chiaki suddenly stood up and sat down right behind me, with her back pressing against mine. I moved slightly forward in shock, but since she came leaning on me yet again, I could move no further.

"She said we're fighters."

Chiaki suddenly spoke.

"Fighters?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard? Folk Music Research Club is just a front to fool the world. We are actually a revolutionary army."

"Nope, not at all."

A front to fool the world? Senpai actually managed to say that? Oh please!

"What was it again? She said something like, the Sixth International or the Vanguard Party or something."

Is that some sort of misleading students' movement of a certain unknown era? Also, what's with the sixth? Where's the fifth?

"I really don't know which of her words are true, and which of those are meant as a joke."

"Perhaps all of her words are true?" Chiaki laughed, "But what if all of them are just a joke? Or rather, there's no way one can discern the truth from the jokes in her words, right?"

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Didn't I injure myself during the competition last summer? The doctor said back then that I can no longer practice Judo ever again."

"Isn't that something that only happened few months ago?"

"Mmm, I lied to you. Naruto somehow seemed very worried, so I couldn't bring myself to say it immediately back then."

So even the words of the doctor was a lie? Seeing how she was acting all fine soon after her injury, I was totally relieved. Thinking back, I was really an idiot back then.

"I was really depressed, alright? Those expressions of yours said everything you thought that my injuries were really serious. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that it was actually something that happened really long ago."

"I… never thought it was something serious."

"Yes, you did." Chiaki knocked the back of her head into mine.

"If not for meeting Kagurazaka-senpai, I may have kept it from you forever."

She managed to give up judo because she has drums now, is that what she's trying to say? But is Chiaki actually that delicate?

"Back then, I frequently ran out of the house in the middle of the night, and roamed about the station by myself. Many people came to me looking for trouble. Since I was mistaken as a boy, plus the fact that I couldn't harness my strength due to my back injury, I was actually really weak. However, I could still take them on if it was not more than one on three."

"There's no need for you to take on those sorts of things!"

"I was chased by them, so I ran into the basement of a building. Then I realized it was a live house, and it was there where Senpai held them off for me. She's really cool, she actually took some drinks over, and asked them for the entrance fees."

"That's cool?"

"Ah, but she asked for my entrance fees too."

"Just as I thought."

"As I didn't have much cash on me, I could only pay using my body."

I wanted to tsukkomi her on that, but I gave up in the end.

"So, what's the fighters thing about?" That term sounds like the grunts in the movies though.

"Right. Senpai said, that to start a revolution, she'd need at least 3 more people. The chairman, the treasurer, and an army commander or something. With Naruto joining us, all that's left is Miyazono."

"Hold on, I haven't joined the club yet"

Suddenly, I could no longer feel Chiaki's back. I fell backwards onto the concrete floor, and my head knocked into it gently, the pain spread to my jaws.

"Ugh…"

As I opened my eyes, I saw Chiaki's upside-down face closing in on me. I gulped in shock.

"There's no reason not to join us, right? You've bought your bass too."

"That's because…"

Chiaki grabbed my head with both of her hands. I could no longer move even if I wanted to.

"…is it for Miyazono?"

For Kaori, it's slightly different from what those words were implying, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Why? Why are you doing that much for her? There shouldn't be much drive in you, no? Moreover, you've been practicing nonstop recently, and your techniques are getting better. I was quite surprised about you, you know?"

I won't know how to answer her if she asked me that one more time. 'It's to get back my personal practice room' that sounds like an excuse no matter how you look at it. I mean, if all I want is to be able to listen to my CDs leisurely after school, there should be other simpler methods to achieve that. So is it for the reputation of rock? Or my pride? No matter how I try explaining it, there's something that doesn't feel quite right. But no matter what, I have to challenge her. I thought quietly for a while.

Chiaki then released me and stood up.

"How did you and Miyazono know each other?"

Chiaki sat against my back again, and asked.

"Why are we talking about this?"

It's hard to explain what happened that day, so I had no desire to talk about that topic.

"I just told you how I met Senpai, so it's your turn to tell me."

I couldn't think of any good reason to rebut, and Chiaki was knocking her head into mine several times. I began telling her what happened as I recounted the incidents of that day. About the department store that's filled with rubbish at the ends of the world, and how Kaori was playing the piano sonata by herself. I left out only one thing, about how the junk actually made the sounds of an orchestra. She probably would not have believed me, and somehow, I felt it would be better if I kept that a secret, even from someone like Chiaki.

"That place seems quite interesting. I want to visit it too."

"No, it's not fun at all."

The heaps of large-sized rubbish are like skeletons from some war, left to rot gradually as days goes by, among them, stood a piano. Everything's deadly quiet, and the world has ended for that place. Kaori is probably the only person who is able to bring life back into that place. I tried to recall yet again, the melody of the piano sonata which Kaori played on that day. It's formed via a sequence of arpeggios, just like the gentle bobbing of the surface of the seas. Is that Debussy… no wait, it's probably Prokofiev? I still can't recall the name of that tune.

Also, it somehow feels like that's something that I cannot touch. Kaori did say back then that she wanted me to erase that song from my memories. If so, that song must hold a certain key. For Kaori, that is a song that leads to one of the secrets that she is holding. It was till then that I realized I did not understand Kaori at all.

"In any case…" Chiaki's voice suddenly appeared before me and pulled me back to reality.

Unknown to me, Chiaki was already squatting before me and staring into me.

"You are very concerned about Miyazono, right?"

"Hmm… mmm?" I replied vaguely, "Nah… what? I don't get what you're talking about?"

"There's no need for you to play dumb at this point."

Chiaki showed a faint smile, and gently knocked my forehead once. She then stood up.

"Alright, I'll be heading back home as well. I wanted to ask if you need my help in your training, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Chiaki walked back into the building without even looking back. I was left alone on the broad empty roof, and the lonely melody of Kaori came from beneath my feet.

Why are all the girls around me such perplexing people? I shook my head, and picked up my bass once again. I suddenly remembered how Kaori came barging onto the roof, and thus I began practicing after I was done tuning the instrument.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ49ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After I done practicing my bass, I was walking home while gazing lazily up at the sky and yawning. Well, now. Shall I read manga, or take an afternoon nap? I have plenty of time to do what I want before dinner. As I was thinking these things, I arrived home, and found some shoes in the entryway I was not used to seeing. They were very small and decorated with a ﬂuttery pattern. However I looked at it, these shoes didn't ﬁt Naruko's tastes.

"Hmm… ahh."

Now that I think about it, today was the day they were having that "anime appreciation event" or whatever here. Naruko's otaku friends had come over to play. Going up the stairs, I put down my bass in my room. I washed my hands, rinsed my mouth out, and then deciding to go drink some juice, headed in the direction of the living room where the refrigerator was.

"It's really quiet, isn't it?"

…isn't this a bit strange? Knowing them, those people should be making a lot of noise around here… when I opened the door, the inside of the room was dark. It seemed like the curtains were drawn closed. If they weren't here, they probably were in Naruko's room playing. I turned on the lights. The lights blinked. The ﬂuorescent lights may have been dying. Hmm. I'll have to replace them…

"Wahh!"

The instant the lights fully came on, I almost jumped back in surprise.

The reason was that right in front of me on the sofa, there was a girl dressed completely in black sitting calmly. Just like a queen sitting on her throne. She watched me with a penetrating, icy stare. As I stood there speechless, she grinned at me.

"Hm… so you've made it this far… I give you my compliments."

"This is my house."

I retorted instantaneously at Kuroneko. What was up with her acting like she was some wicked Vampire queen?

Why was it that, even though she was supposed to be here to play with Naruko, she was sitting alone in the pitch-black living room? I asked her this question which I should have asked from the get-go.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really."

She quickly turned away from me. I hadn't the slightest idea what she was thinking, but she seemed almost a bit sad about something. The living room fell dead silent. It was uncomfortable. I mean, I was standing here in complete silence with one of my sister's friends, you know? What should I do?

"Nothing? Uhh…"

As always, she was a hard person to deal with… shouldn't she at least give a proper greeting to the eldest brother of the house she came to visit?

Faced with this strange set of circumstances, I couldn't settle on what I should do… for now, I opened up the curtains and brightened up the room. The evening sun chased away the dimness in the room. When I looked back, I saw that Kuroneko had closed both her eyes tightly. She had completely lost that air of coolness she was carrying before. She looked more like a kitten who had just gotten her forehead poked.

"Sorry, is it too bright?"

"I do not do very well with sunlight."

You a vampire or something? Or maybe she was just quoting an anime again.

"Well, just make yourself at… well you already have I guess."

I made do with those words, but really, what should I do here…? For now, I should probably ﬁgure out what was going on, so I asked.

"By the way, where's Naruko?"

"In her room."

Hm, so then…

"And Rias-san? Is she also in Naruko's room?"

"She didn't come."

"Eh?"

She didn't come?

"Why not?"

"She had urgent business to attend to. Yesterday, she came to my house with an 'I'm really sorry. I suddenly have to go out of town, so please hand this over to Naruru-chi,' and left this behind."

Kuroneko showed me a manga of "Puella magi Oriko Magica." It was probably the signed book or whatever Naruko had mentioned earlier. I don't know what kind of urgent business had popped up, but she sure was someone who kept her word.

"Please hand this over for me."

"Alright."

I began thinking while Kuroneko handed me the signed book. Rias was absent on urgent business. Hmm… was that so…? …for some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. Hold on, wait wait. So that means…

"So you were alone here with Naruko today?"

"Yes…"

Somehow… I knew what was going on… so… It was like that, right? Because Rias had not come, today's anime appreciation event became one in which only Naruko and Kuroneko were in attendance, right? That was absurd no matter how I thought about it…! Wasn't that just asking for World War? It would be unusual if they got together and didn't break out into an argument, right? There was no reason this would have gone well. I see…! I see I see I see. I knew exactly what was going on! I knew it all!

"And what?"

"You got into an argument with Naruko, didn't you?"

"Hm, aren't you sharp? Yes, precisely."

Facing each other, we fell into silence. So, in other words… Kuroneko came to this house for the sake of the anime appreciation event. But, Rias, who usually handled the disputes between Naruko and Kuroneko, couldn't come due to urgent business.

And then unexpectedly, Kuroneko and Naruko had to play by themselves… and just like always, they got into a huge argument. And without anyone to mediate the dispute… Naruko became sulky and shut herself up in her room. Kuroneko faded into the pitch-black living room. This was just my guess, but I probably had guessed correctly for the most part… geez, why did it come to this? After they had ﬁnally found time to play with their friend, didn't they think that they should try a bit harder to get things to go well?

It's just that there were some points that should be examined in this case. In spite of breaking out into an argument in our home, Naruko had not driven Kuroneko out of the house. In spite of knowing that Rias would not be coming today, Kuroneko still came over and had not returned yet. What was up with that? Was I reading too much into it? Well, I personally don't think so. If you ask me why, it's because having been dragged along to their events and other things, I've watched Naruko's and Kuroneko's conversations occurring right in front of me. So…

"You're thinking something pointless, aren't you?"

"I'm not doing anything like that." I denied her statement with a stiﬀ, twitching smile… she's pretty sharp, isn't she?

Well, at any rate. This had nothing to do with me. I couldn't stay here and take this damn heavy atmosphere. I had just gotten home and I really tired after practicing my bass since morning. It came at the exact moment I thought that. With almost suspicious timing, the cell phone in my back pocket began to vibrate.

"…hm."

It was an email. I had a bad feeling about this… and as I thought, it was from Rias.

 **Naruto-chi. I leave the rest to you.**

"…"

Gazing at the LCD screen of the cell phone with dead ﬁsh eyes…

"Are you being serious, Rias…?" I wearily muttered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Last Man Standing Got Milk Part 1 -**

 _ **Naruko P.O.V**_

Are you ready, everyone? Magical Girl Naruko is about to begin! Before you start reading, make sure you're in a brightly lit place and your heart is steeled for what's about to come!

Do you guys have a 'hometown'? A place where your kindly grandparents welcome you with open arms, and you go back to enjoy your breaks, and you want to stay forever even if you can't?

This story started when I went back to my hometown for summer break. But these two weird people tagged along for some reason. I was so angry with them, but my grandmother Tsunade welcomed them both. Can you believe it? She said that she was going to have one of them marry me, and there was even a monster attack! What's going to happen to my summer break? Still, I'm my grandmother's granddaughter! When I'm in trouble, all I need to do is fire! (echo)

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 _Dear Obaa-chan,_

 _It's been really hot these past few days. How are you doing? I'm doing fine, myself._

 _First term is finally over. I wanted to come back as soon as summer break started, but I was so busy that I completely forgot to book tickets. I finally managed to get tickets for the night train and the ferry just now. I think I'll be able to get home by the tomorrow morning._

 _I can't wait to taste your cooking. Love, Naruko._

 _Dear Naruko,_

 _Raise alarm when enemy is discovered. Federation fleet will mobilize and sink enemy ship._

 _Ceiling unlimited. High waves. From your healthy Grandmother, Tsunade._

"It's just like Grandma Tsunade to write a letter like this!"

"Naruko, I don't understand what she's talking about."

"Really? Which part, Kuroneko?"

"All of it."

"Make sure you haven't forgotten anything, Naruko." a dormitory caretaker lady reminded Naruko as she walked through the doors to the dorms.

It was a midsummer evening, just after the end of the rainy season, so it was still very hot even after sunset.

The caretaker was talking to a teenaged girl. The girl's long blonde hair framed her pretty face. She was wearing thin jeans and a orange T-shirt. On the shirt was a small picture of a campfire, and the words "Don't toss around an open-bolt gun!". On the black baseball cap on her head were the words, "Si vis pacem, para bellum".

Around her waist was a belt from which hung multiple pouches. In the holster on her right thigh was a revolver-type model gun.

At the girl's feet was a rather large leather suitcase. On closer examination, it seemed to be one of those convenient bags with wheels that could be rolled around with ease.

"Of course! Thanks for everything this term." the girl called Naruko bowed to the lady in the apron.

That's right. Today was the third day of summer break. Naruko was the last of the dormitory students to clear out of the building. Once Naruko had left, the caretaker ladies would be able to enjoy a brief holiday until the sports clubs' training camps started.

"The caretaker ladies would have been on vacation for two days now if you'd gotten your tickets earlier, Naruko." a tiny voice lectured Naruko, and the caretaker lady cocked her head in surprise. Naruko reached into her pocket and crushed its contents in her iron grip.

"But Naruko-grk!"

"Have a great summer, ma'am!" Naruko smiled, waved, and left the dormitory. She dragged her suitcase behind her, beginning her long journey to her hometown in Hokkaido.

"Why did you have to talk out loud, Kuroneko!?"

The train station was a good ways away, but Naruko was fit enough to make the trip on foot. She was currently walking through a wide street in the nearby suburbs. Naruko spoke quietly so she wouldn't be heard by passerbys.

"You made me look like a weirdo again!"

"You've always been a weirdo-grk!"

Naruko mercilessly grasped the cat keychain she took out of her pocket .

"If you talk during this trip while someone else is around, I'm gonna throw you aside and never look back!"

"Okay, I got it. I'll keep it down."

The girlish voice that had been talking all this time was Kuroneko, the talking keychain.

"It's going to be a long trip, so watch it! You can't let anyone hear you."

"All right, all right. I'll go to sleep now, so wake me up when you get home."

Unbeknownst to Naruko (and Kuroneko), someone was spying on her from behind a lamppost.

"…"

He had spiky blonde hair and wore a white standing-collar uniform. He had a katana strapped to his side. A dove was perched on his head.

"…"

Unbeknownst to the young man, someone was spying on him from behind the bushes. A large brown dog with a smiling face, whose eyes held a suspicious glint. A Chihuahua on a walk scared its master by barking suddenly at this large dog.

"All right! I finally get to go home! I can't wait!"

Naruko, ignorant of her small entourage, stretched her arms into the air peacefully and blissfully.

Naruko's journey was to be a long one, with multiple modes of transport involved.

Naruko's school was in Chiba, in Chiba Prefecture. She arrived at the station just as the sun finally set.

Naruko had a long time to wait before the train would arrive. She would have stayed at the dorms until later if not for the caretaker urging her to get to the station before dark. Naruko went to a small theatre at the mall across from the station to watch a movie called "Air Force Dogfights from Around the World".

Naruko finally began her journey proper at 8 in the evening. She first took the JR Keihin northeast line to the nearby Oofuna Station. Once she arrived, Naruko ate noodles at a standing-counter restaurant alongside drunken salarymen. To be specific, her noodles were topped with fried burdock, raw egg, and seaweed. Naruko made it a point to eat hot food during the summer. Her meal came out to a total of 520 yen.

From Oofuna, Naruko took the JR Shonan Shinjuku line to Shinjuku Station. It was past 9 now and the subways were completely empty.

She took the night express train "Moon Light Echigo" at 11:09 P.M. from Shinjuku. It was a long-distance train that Naruko could ride with the Seishun ticket. As a side note, She was on the women-only car of the train. She wore a long-sleeve shirt because of the overly cold air conditioning.

Naruko put her suitcase on the floor, rested her feet on it, leaned back her seat, covered her face with her cap, and-"Good night."She fell asleep even before the ticket check. The train passed through the dark, deserted station.

"…"

A suspicious set of eyes looked at the train from the roof of the platform, head upside-down. There was a katana at his side and a dove rested on his chin.

"…"

A creepy set of eyes looked at the suspicious man from within a clear, terrorism-prevention trash can. It had brown fur.

Someone call the police already!

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was early next morning -5 A.M. to be precise -when the train arrived at Niigata Station. The summer sun was just peeking over the eastern horizon. It was going to be another hot day.

Naruko glanced at the other passengers as they hurried to transfer to a northbound train.

"Hwaaaahh… I'm still sleepy."

She yawned and wheeled her suitcase out of the deserted Niigata Station. Up next for Naruko was the ferry. Naruko was fit enough to walk all the way to the harbour. The Shinano River flowed as peacefully as usual. Less than an hour later, Naruko arrived at the ferry terminal about four kilometres away.

The large Shin-Nippon Ferry "Yukari" (length 200 metres, weight 18000 tonnes) had just entered the port with passengers from Otaru.

Naruko had a breakfast of rice balls from a nearby convenience store and boarded the ferry.

She was staying in a small S Bedroom which contained a single bed and was surrounded by curtains. It was a decent accommodation that gave her privacy and enough space to get changed. The only bad points would be that it got very hot when the curtains were shut and that the lamp at her bedside was a little too dim.

The ferry also carried cars. They lined up as they systematically loaded themselves into the ferry's gaping maw. One particular vehicle, a large four-wheel drive with a boat loaded on top, drove up the ramp. No one, not even its driver, other passengers, or even the ferry workers noticed the calm man with a katana clinging to the underside of the car.

"…"

There was a dog glaring at him from a distance. It was a brown dog.

The ship sounded the foghorn and departed at 10:30 A.M. sharp. Some people were enjoying the view from the deck, but Naruko was in bed, off in dreamland. Looks like she didn't get enough sleep on the train. The ferry left the mouth of the Shinano River and made its way into the sea, headed north.

"…"

A brown dog standing upright on its hind legs watched the ship, now a tiny speck on the horizon. He was on the beach of the Yamanoshita Navy Park, near Niigata Airport. A huge airplane flew overhead. In front of the dog was, of course, the ocean.

"Hm… Haah!"

The dog leapt into the water with a short cry. He soon began feverishly dog-paddling. The dog headed straight for the ferry like a homing mine, leaving white foam in his wake.

The ferry sailed across the peaceful summer seas and pushed north. Naruko slept, ate, slept, and ate a snack. When she had time left over, she would listlessly look up at the sky on the deck or take a bath to pass the time.

"That hits the spot! Just what I need after a nice bath! I'm getting another cup!" Naruko downed her _Kirin Guarana._

The setting sun lit up the seas a bright orange. The ferry passed by another ship, leaving from Otaru. The announcement bell rang, and the ferry attendant lady's voice came over the speakers.

 **"Attention passengers. Our sister ship, 'Lilac', will shortly be passing to our left. Condition Red! All hands prepare for battle!" What, are they planning to sink it?**

Naruko slept early that night. She was quite good at falling asleep despite having taken long naps earlier in the day.

The next day, which was the morning of the third day of Naruko's journey, Naruko had no choice but to wake up early. It was actually before dawn.

The ship was set to arrive at Otaru at 4:10 A.M., so an announcement came over the speakers to wake up the passengers in time to sing-I mean, disembark. How merciless of them.

 **"This is the captain speaking. Do not call me 'Admiral'! This is a civilian ship! All hands rise and prepare for battle! How long you plan on sleeping, you maggots!? Get your asses off your beds! I don't need any lazy maggots on my ship! Anyone who slacks will be thrown overboard!"**

"Ugh… I'm still sleepy."

Sleepy eyes and messy hair aside, Naruko arrived at Otaru Port. It was a beautiful, clear morning, but it was quite chilly, as one might expect from Hokkaido. Naruko might need a jacket.

"Welcome back, Naruko."

"Obaa-chan!"

An old woman greeted her by the port. Naruko ran into her arms with a huge smile on her face.

The tall old woman was standing up straight. Her long light-blonde hair was tied and fastened with a hairnet. She wore elegant grey pants and a light purple jacket over a white shirt. At her waist was, of course, a holstered revolver. It was a real gun, but it was impossible to tie down this person with mere weapons laws.

She was Naruko's grandmother, Tsunade. This frail woman had taken in and raised the orphaned Naruko, instructing her in the way of firearms. After herself, Naruko considered her grandmother to be the most important person in the world.

After brief, happy greetings, they discussed the goings-on in their daily lives.

"Well then, let's go."

Tsunade led Naruko to the parking lot. Naruko followed, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"Get in. You can put your suitcase in the trunk." said Tsunade, as she stopped in front of one of the cars. It was a modestly-sized blue 4-door Sedan, a Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Yes, that is the car's name. It's very long. The car was very obviously brand-spanking new.

"Is this your car, Obaa-chan?" Naruko asked, pointing towards the car. Tsunade nodded and opened the trunk (it almost looked like it had wings for flying). She lifted Naruko's suitcase single-handedly and effortlessly put it into the trunk.

"My little old yellow car started acting up last week, so I took it to the village car repairs shop. They said it was a miracle it was still going. I didn't want it to break down while I was coming to get you, so I asked the repairman to recommend me a new car."

"Oh. I really liked the old one. It was cute."

"Don't worry. I'll fix it up later and keep it around."

"I'm good with that."

They opened the doors and got in the driver's seat and the passenger seat respectively.

"Wow! The door opens forward like a regular car! There's so much room inside! Oh! It's even got A/C! I can play CDs here, too!"

Tsunade, satisfied with Naruko's excitement over the car, put on her sunglasses and started the engine.

"Since we're in town, why don't we go out to eat? We should do some grocery shopping while we're at it."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The car left, leaving the ferry docks behind.

"…"

A pair of eyes stared at the blue car from the slightly-open back door of the parking lot trailer. A katana rest omitted.

"…"

A pair of eyes stared at the trailer from the roof of the docks, soaking wet. A brown rest omitted.

After shopping in Sapporo and driving over hills and bridges, it was almost evening.

"Home sweet home! It hasn't changed one bit!"

The blue car leisurely drove through the quiet country roads at completely legal speeds, with an excited Naruko in the passenger seat. Around them was a wide expanse of farmlands. Black and white cows mooed occasionally. Ahead of them was a forest. The car made a turn into a small gravel road that led into the forest.

Scattered at points along the gravel road were signs that read, "Private Property. Beware stray bullets." Naruko's house was the only one up ahead. Tsunade hit the gas. The blue car accelerated and hit terrifying speeds. Every time they made a turn, the tires skidded. The car jumped when they hit a bump in the road.

The car continued on without a scratch, however, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

The scenery outside the window was passing at ridiculous speeds, but…

"So whenever the caretaker ladies see me, they always give me a huge helping without even asking-"

"Then I guess you need a custom double-sized rice bowl, right Naruko?"

"Maybe. Haha!"

"Of course. Ufufu."

Their conversation was so relaxed that it was almost scary.

Their house was in the middle of the woods.

On one side of the road was a farming field, a barn for livestock, and a shooting range. Beside them stood a large Japanese-style home. The roofs were tiled and there was a raised wooden platform-it was a dying breed of Japanese houses.

The blue car drove in at breakneck speed, braked with the skill of a Driving God and skidded to a stop parallel to the house.

"It's good to be home!"

Naruko shouted as she got out of the car. She opened the trunk and helped her grandmother unload the luggage. Because they had the foresight to tie them down, her suitcase and the groceries from Sapporo had retained their shapes despite the rough trip.

They brought everything inside.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Naruko."

Naruko put everything down at the door, took off her shoes, and stepped inside. She took in the nostalgic smell of home on the floor.

The old black phone was still on the floor, and a sticky fly-catcher hung from one of the walls.

"Let's bring in all the luggage, Naruko."

"Oh, right."

Naruko answered and turned around. Her grandmother suddenly spoke again.

"And I hope our guests will make themselves at home."

'Guests?' Naruko wondered, and looked over at the front doors. She was greeted by an unbelievable sight.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Thank you."

They said, as they entered the house.

One of them was an upperclassman who wore a white standing-collar uniform, carried a katana at his side, and had spiky blonde hair. In fact, he was an acquaintance of Naruko. The most popular guy in school, "The Katana Nobleman", "The Swordfighter Man", the "Prettyboy Samurai"-he was Naruto-senpai. Accompanied by a dove.

The other person was a prettyboy with brown hair. He wore black pants and a white shirt. He was a transfer student in Naruko's class who had arrived from Beljium just before the end of first term. He was Ryouta Watari, Naruko's near-stalker who had been flirting with her non-stop, much to Naruko's dismay.

"…"

Naruko's jaw dropped.

"I'm sure you must have had a tiring journey. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place?" Tsunade asked kindly.

"I had no trouble following your tire tracks."

"I had no trouble following your scent."

The two gave these almost perverted answers with smiling faces. Tsunade laughed and said, "Oh my."

"W-what are you two doing here?!" Naruko yelled.

"Nyaaaan…?" Kuroneko finally woke up from her nap.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was a large room, about 30 metres squared. Smoke slowly rose from the mosquito coil in the pig pen. In the centre of the room was a large table. It was fully laden with things like sashimi, salad, and steamed foods.

"Please, dig in. It's so nice to have young people over for dinner." said Tsunade, wearing a tank missile-print apron, bringing over a huge dish of fried chicken. She then disappeared into the kitchen with an "Oh, the soup's boiling!".

"…"

Naruko sat cross-legged at one end of the table and glared furiously at the two visitors. It looked like the chopsticks in her hand would snap any second now.

"What are you doing here!?"

Each and every word was accented with rage. At the rate Naruko was gritting her teeth, her chopsticks might not be the only things breaking tonight.

"Even if I realllllllly leniently excuse Naruto-senpai, I still can't excuse you, Transfer Student!"

"My name is Ryouta Watari." Ryouta bowed deeply, sitting cross-legged.

"I know that! I just didn't wanna hear or have to say that stupid name!"

Naruko looked as if she was on the verge of throwing the bowl of spinach at him.

"What are they doing…?"

Kuroneko, who had been subject to watching the outraged Naruko since she had woken up, was quietly watching from the belt that hung on a clothing rack. Naruko looked ready to shred the visitors, stuff them into a box, and mail them off to Chiba Prefecture. However, she was stymied by her own grandmother's words-"Don't be rude to the guests, Naruko. As they say, the more the merrier."

"Grrrr…"

The uninvited guests ignored the snarling Naruko and started on their meal.

"Let's enjoy this dinner."

"Yes. Thank you for the meal."

The two politely dug into their meals. Naruko reluctantly joined them.

"Why do I have to share Tsunade's awesome cooking like _this_?" she blurted out her honest feelings and sighed.

"This is soooooo good. I can't even find the right adjectives to describe it."

Naruko's first taste of home in a long time was indeed excellent. She was ready to drag out the guests and shoot them in the head if she heard even a single complaint, but…

"I-I've never eaten such a delightful home-cooked meal! Everything is exquisite perfection, and it's excellently nutritionally balanced! Specifically, (rest omitted)."

"This is delicious! I feel like I'm experiencing true unadulterated joy! It's as if Heaven itself has been laid out in a meal on this table! Tres bien!"

Tch. Looks like Naruko's lost her chance.

There was no use crying over spilled milk, but Naruko would have been much less irritated had it been only Naruto-senpai. She didn't voice her thoughts, however.

Tsunade soon returned to the table. It was a cheery dinner for everyone involved (with the exception of Naruko). Tsunade and the visitors had a great time discussing school life.

"You must be tired. Go get some rest."

Naruko did as her grandmother instructed and went inside her room as soon as she had finished eating dinner. She didn't forget to lock the door tightly.

The men were given the guest room and yukata to wear. They thanked Tsunade and ended up spending the night in this large room.

Hey you. don't get any weird ideas. I said they're sleeping in the same room, but they obviously have their own futons and were keeping over two metres away from each other.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The moonlight shone through the screen windows. The men were looking up at the ceiling tiles and the hanging lamp.

Ryouta was the first to speak. He asked, "Are you still awake?", to which Naruto responded with a "Yeah".

"I never would have imagined that we'd be sleeping under the same roof like this."

"Yes. It was certainly unexpected."

"Say, Naruto. What do you consider to be your meaning in life?"

It was a sudden question, but Naruto answered calmly, eyes closed.

"To use the power I was given to defeat evil and save the oppressed… perhaps."

"That's quite the admirable purpose." Ryouta didn't sound at all sincere. He turned on his side and glared at Naruto. It was the kind of glare that could turn normal people to stone, but Naruto didn't even twitch.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Mornings come early in the countryside. You should at least consider helping out with the chores in exchange for being allowed to stay over." Naruto tried to end the conversation, but Ryouta was not listening.

"You know what _my_ dream is?" he started, without even being asked by Naruto. "My dream is to find the one I used to trust, and beat him to a pulp."

"Hm." Naruto gave out a small laugh. It was quite unusual. Ryouta hid his surprise and asked, "Is it that strange?"

"What are you planning to do afterwards?"

"I've already thought about it."

"And?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Hm. I pray for your success."

"Yes. But I know it won't come easy."

"Of course. Dreams wouldn't be dreams if they were so easy to accomplish. Good night."

"I see. Good night."

The conversation ended and the sound of gentle breathing filled the room.

"Fufufu…"

Tsunade, wearing her PJs, quietly smiled in the hallway just outside the room.

The next morning. It was a beautiful, clear sky was blindingly blue and the recently risen sun shone brilliantly. However, it was also quite windy. This is foreshadowing.

"Oh!"

When Ryouta opened his eyes, the futon beside his had already been neatly folded.

"Dammit! He got me!"

It looked like Naruto had gotten a head start this morning. Ryouta, scolding himself, got up and folded his futon in two seconds, changed out of the yukata and into his shirt and pants in three seconds, and brushed his hair for fifteen minutes.

By the time he made his way out into the front yard and the chattering of birds, everyone else was already hard at work. Naruto, wearing a T-shirt, was chopping firewood, and Tsunade was drawing water from the well.

"Good morning! I'm sorry I overslept!"

Ryouta bowed in apology and asked if there was anything he could do. Tsunade responded.

"In that case, please help Naruko move all the empty cartridges to the storage shed over there."

Ryouta nodded and went "over there", as Tsunade instructed. "Over there" was a shooting range behind the house-a shooting range of about 800 metres, in the middle of the woods. Nearby was a large wooden crate full of cartridges of all sizes.

"Are these all from this morning?"

"Yeah. It's from my morning exercises. I'll get rusty if I don't practice."

Naruko answered, lightly hefting a German MG3 machine gun. She was currently wearing a black combat suit, and wearing her belt with Kuroneko hanging from it. Around her neck was a pair of acoustic earmuffs that looked rather like headphones. In each hand she held a rifle case and a pistol case.

"Get moving, luggage boy." Naruko ordered, and Ryouta began moving the crate. It was quite heavy.

"You must have slept pretty well for an uninvited guest. I've been shooting away all morning." Naruko complained from behind Ryouta.

"Damn you, Naruto… one of these days, I'll slaughter you." Ryouta muttered quietly.

The men were worked halfway to death with chores like cleaning, working the fields, and taking care of livestock, until breakfast began. Naruto calmly and perfectly finished his work, and Ryouta earned scoldings from Naruko for having a little difficulty.

"Put your back into it! At least work for your food, you idiot!"

"Damn you, Naruto… one of these days, I'll slaughter you."

It was time for breakfast. Tsunade finished preparations and called everyone in. The trio washed their faces with the cold well water and made their way inside. The winds got stronger and the skies became cloudier than before.

Just as they were about to enter the kitchen through the back door, a small truck drove in on the gravel road and made a stop in front of the house. The one who came out of the truck was a beautiful young woman about twenty years of age, wearing her hair in pigtails and wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and an apron.

"Sorry I'm late! Here's your milk delivery!" she apologized, and took out a plastic crate from the back. The crate contained eight large 1-litre bottles of milk. The woman stumbled because of the weight. Tsunade, who had come out of the house, recalled that "come to think of it, the delivery _was_ late today". Usually, the local dairy farmer would deliver the milk before the crack of dawn.

"I'm so sorry! I'm the farmer's niece. One of the cows is having difficulty giving birth, so he can't leave the farm. I'm running the deliveries in his place, but I got lost along the way…"

"You must be tired. Please don't worry about it. We haven't even had breakfast yet, after all."

The young woman apologized over and over again. She tried to carry the crate over, but she looked like she was about to stumble.

Just as Naruko stepped forward to help, the two men decided to act on their senses of chivalry.

"Please, allow me."

"Let me carry that for you."

As they held out their hands and offered their help simultaneously, they had no choice but to carry the crate together to the back door.

The woman gaped as she watched those two retreat to the back. She came to her senses very soon and shut her mouth quickly, but as soon as they returned from the back, her jaw had fallen again. Her gaze was locked onto Naruto and Ryouta. In Soviet Russian terms, it was like she as about to fire missiles at them. It was only natural, seeing as Naruto was really handsome and Ryouta was a prettyboy among prettyboys.

The young woman trembled with joy. Her resentment at her uncle for suckering her to come to the Hokkaido boonies with a "there's good food here, and the air's as clean as could be. Why don't you come over? I'm not going to make you do any work" and making her run heavy deliveries the very next day completely dissipated. She'd never seen guys like this in Tokyo. It was pure excitement.

"Love Blooming in the Plains of the North. The Tearjerking Love Story of a Tired City Girl and a Handsome Country Boy". There was already a TV drama in production in her head, with herself as the lead heroine. She would sing the theme song as part of her debut single. She didn't care which one she ended up with, but they would both have to fall head over heels for her. "No! Don't make me choose. Please don't fight over me. One of you can marry me and the other person can be my lover." Her thoughts ran wilder and wilder. All of the above took 1.3 seconds.

"Here you go." Naruto handed the empty crate to the young woman. "Oh!"

The young woman hid her embarrassment with all her might and placed the crate in the back of the truck.

 _'I don't need to rush. Haha! I'll come back to deliver again tomorrow. With a heavier crate this time. Whew!',_ she thought. She mentally gave herself a thumbs-up. It looks like she was already in love.

The words Tsunade uttered immediately after plunged the young woman straight into the depths of hell.

"Since the milk's here, why don't we go inside for breakfast?"

The words are coming up right now.

"After that, I'll conduct a test to see which one of the two of you will be best suited to become my granddaughter's husband."

The winds became stronger.

"Why? Why? Why?"

The breakfast table was unusually lively. The noise awakened Kuroneko, who was greeted by the sight of Naruko loudly complaining with a bowl of mushroom miso soup in hand, and Tsunade's calm retorts. For some reason, the men were on the sidelines, silently eating pickled radishes. Kuroneko, concluding that something big had happened, raised her hearing sensitivity. She could hear Naruko's voice clearly.

" _Why_ do I have to marry one of those two!?"

"You know what they say. 'Life is short. Let the young women love'." Tsunade answered with a perfectly straight face.

"What? What? What's going on-grk!" Kuroneko asked loudly, without even thinking. Naruko crushed her in her grip. At the rate Naruko was going, Kuroneko would soon become a very dead cat keychain.

Meanwhile, the young woman had somehow made her way to a deserted crossroads in the village. There was a lone vending machine at the road. She parked the truck beside it and drank canned coffee in the driver's seat.

"…"

Her mind was blank. She couldn't even tell the taste of the coffee in her hands. The Weather Report came on over the truck's radio.

"Typhoon #7, which formed rapidly over the Hachinobe Sea this morning, is gaining strength and speed. It is projected to make a landing on Hokkaido by this afternoon. 'The weeping violin in fall breaks my heart'. I repeat, ThegiganticTyphoon#7ismakingitswaytowardsHokkaidorightnowwat choutTyphoonsareseriousbusinesspayyourradiofeesnowifyoupaytheTyphoonmightchangecourse-"

 _Click._ The young woman turned off the radio.

 _Sniff. Sniffle._ She drank her tear-filled coffee and sobbed quietly. A melancholy twilit morning moment.

 _Brrrr. Brrrrr._ Oh! It looks like she's receiving a text message.

"…?"

She reflexively took out her cell phone to check the text. Its contents were as follows:

 **"Title: Do you want a prettyboy all for yourself?"**

 **From: The Up-and-Coming Prettyboy Hunters**

 **Message: You too, can have a prettyboy of your own! Pick and choose! You can't lose to that little jailbait, right? No subscription fees. Click Here and enter."**

"…"

 _Click._

The temptation of evil had entered the information age.

Back home. It was just after breakfast.

Everyone was standing in a line, washing dishes and putting them back into the cabinets.

"With all due respect, I believe it may be much too early to speak of marriage."

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? My granddaughter's practically a grown woman now. Why, when I was her age-"

"Hm? You got married at that age?"

"I was fighting in France's Foreign Legion." Seriously?

Ryouta switched dishcloths and made the first move.

"I don't mind. Even if marriage is still far into the future, it is a good idea to make a good impression on Naruko's family. If he refuses, I ask that you at least allow me. I will do whatever it takes to repent for sleeping in this morning. And I will succeed with grace."

The bugle in the old woman's hand suddenly blared. "3 points for Ryouta-kun."

"What does that mean, Grandmother?"

"It means the battle has already begun."

"Hm… I dislike meaningless battle. However, I am a firm believer in constantly training to reach greater heights." said Naruto, as he put detergent on the sponge.

"2 points for Naruto-kun. Ryouta-kun is in the lead with 3 points."

"Kgh!"

"If you give up now, Naruto, it means that I will emerge victorious by a tiny margin."

"I will not relent in any matter I take part in."

"Is that so? You didn't seem so enthusiastic just now…"

Sparks began flying. By now Naruto and Ryouta were the only ones still furiously washing the dishes. Naruko and Tsunade had both quietly snuck away from the sink, but that wasn't much of a problem as the men were working hard enough for all of them.

"I accept your challenge."

"Hm. You were slow to get so fired up, Naruto. It seems that mentally, I already have the high ground."

"We'll see if you can still talk that way once the challenge is complete."

"I believe that only those who look forward will emerge victorious." Huh. The winds became even stronger.

The backyard. Tsunade began the proceedings.

"Everyone! Do you want to become my granddaughter's husband?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Naruto and Ryouta answered, pumping their fists into the air. Neither of them had brought a change of clothes, so they were wearing the same outfits as yesterday. They were also wearing unusual silk hats on their heads. Behind them was a star-studded red backdrop with cables running behind it, In front each of them was a small table and a single buzzer.

"Then let's begin. The first round is a speed quiz. I will award five points to the first person to reach a score of 500. Each wrong answer will decrease your score by one." said Tsunade, facing the two and holding a heavy pile of question cards.

The sky was getting darker. The grey clouds quickly blocked out the sun and the grass began dancing in the wind.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"I have no clue."

Naruko answered Kuroneko' question honestly. She was currently wearing loose brown cargo pants and a grey shirt with long sleeves. Over the left breast were the letters "HK", and the text on the back read, "Oh my lovely roller locking". Around her waist was the gun belt with Kuroneko hanging form it.

"What is the world coming to?" Naruko muttered, exasperated, sitting on a log a good distance away from the others.

"Here we go! Question one!"

Tsunade began. Naruto and Ryouta both put their hands over the buzzers.

"Which of these apocalyptic Mecha anime franchise that was created in 1995? It's known for its heavy use of religious symbolism and is regarded as a cultural icon for its critique and deconstruction of the mecha genre. A)Mobile Suit Gundam. B)Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. C)Neon Genesis Evangelion. D)Darling in the Franxx."

 _BEEP!_ When Naruto pressed down on the button at lightspeed, a large question mark popped out of the top of his hat.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"The answer is 'Neon Genesis Evengelion'!"

"Correct. The question was, 'Which of these apocalyptic Mecha anime franchise that was created in 1995? It's known for its heavy use of religious symbolism and is regarded as a cultural icon for its critique and deconstruction of the mecha genre'. The answer is 'Neon Genseis Evangelion!'" said Grandma Tsunade.

Naruto sat up cooly. Ryouta who had been slightly late to push the button, seemed to be quite angry.

"Next question! Produced by Studio Ghibli, this 2001 anime fantasy film is the only hand drawn animated film and Japanese animated film that has won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A)Spirited Away. B)The Tale of the Princess Kaguya. C)Princess Mononoke. D)Ponyo."

 _BEEP!_

"Yes, Ryouta-kun?"

"The answer is 'Spirited Away'!"'

"Correct. The question was 'Produced by Studio Ghibli, this 2001 anime fantasy film is the only hand drawn animated film and Japanese animated film that has won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature'. The answer is 'Spirited Away'."

Naruto glanced at the proud Ryouta.

"Next question! This light novel series written by Kazuma Kamachi follows the adventures of a student in a futuristic city, whose right hand has the ability to negate-"

 _BEEP!_

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"The answer is 'A Certain Magical Index'!"

"Correct. The question was, 'This light novel series written by Kazuma Kamachi follows the adventures of a student in a futuristic city, whose right hand has the ability to negate any supernatural power, as well as his own luck. It was adapted to anime in 2008'. The answer is 'A Certain Magical Index'."

"Tch, I knew this one!"

"It seems you were slightly late, Ryouta-kun. But you two are both doing wonderfully. I can't wait to see how this challenge turns out."

The trio seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Say, Kuroneko…"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with those people?"

"Who knows?"

Naruko and Kuroneko, watching from afar, made a tired face.

"Next question!'Kill la Kill' and 'Little Witch Academia' are among the series produced by -" _BEEP!_ "The answer is 'Trigger'!"

"Correct! Next question. This 1956 manga is considered as the earliest example of the 'Mecha' genre in Japanese media-" _BEEP!_ "'Tetsujin 28-go!." "Correct! Next. First published in July 1997, this manga series written and illustrated by Eii-" _BEEP!_ "'One Piece'!" "Correct! Next question. This 1998 anime series-" _BEEP!_ "The answer is 'Cowboy Bebop'!" "Correct! Next question. Inu -" _BEEP!_ "'Rumiko Takahashi'!" "Correct!"

It looked like it was about to start pouring. Naruko watched until the 108th question and gave up watching.

"Baa-chan, I'm going for a walk."

"All right. Don't forget your umbrella. Next question!"

Naruko got up and started walking, Kuroneko in tow.

Naruko walked through the narrow forest path, umbrella in hand, loudly chatting with Kuroneko thanks to the lack of bystanders.

"How long do you think do those two plan on staying here, Kuroneko?"

"Dunno. But what about that challenge? How long are they going to keep that up?"

"And I was just about to enjoy being back home too… huh?"

Naruko spotted something moving under a large tree ahead of her. If it was a bear, she would have fired warning shots to scare it away, but…

"A person."

Just as Kuroneko said, it was a person, crouched under the tree.

"No way!"

Naruko ran towards the tree and was shocked to discover that the person was the same young woman who had come to deliver milk earlier that day.

"What's wrong?"

The young woman remained crouching and spoke in a pained voice.

"I was just out on a walk, but my stomach cramps suddenly started acting up… my cell phone's not working, either…"

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do?" Naruko muttered in a slight panic. The young woman took out a small bottle of energy drink from her pocket and handed it to Naruko.

"Please open this for me."

Naruko nodded and opened the cap. "And please drink it for yourself."

Naruko nodded again and downed the energy drink, hands on her hips.

"And please go to sleep now."

Naruko nodded and stumbled. Then she shut her eyes. The young woman got to her feet with surprising force and caught Naruko before she could fall to the ground.

"Oh! Naruko!" Kuroneko shouted without thinking, but the young woman didn't seem to care.

"Hmph! Foolish girl. To think you would fall so easily for my trap, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko. Mwahahahaha! Haaaahahahahaha!" The young woman's laughter was terrifyingly high-pitched. Not only her dialogue, but even her voice had some qualities more befitting an old man.

"Naruko's in trouble." Kuroneko muttered to herself. It began raining in the forest.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was daytime. Powerful winds swept through the woods and rain poured down like a waterfall. However, in one particular backyard in the woods…

"Next question! This 1995 science fiction anime film-" _BEEP!_ "The answer is, 'Ghost in the Shell'!" "Correct! The next question will be the 400th. Currently, Naruto-kun's score is at 200 and Ryouta-kun is at 199."

Two soaking-wet young men and an elderly lady in a white raincoat continued to go about a certain challenge.

Suddenly, the mailman arrived by motorcycle, trying his hardest not to be knocked over by the winds.

"Ma'am! I've brought your mail."

"Oh my. Just a moment. This way!" Tsunade stopped reading questions and waved the mailman over. The middle-aged mailman walked over and handed Tsunade a plastic bag containing an envelope.

"Thank you very much. Take care."

The motorcycle disappeared into the woods, wobbling along the road.

"What's this? The envelope's not signed." Tsunade cocked her head.

"Watch out. Its contents may be dangerous." Naruto warned.

"Don't worry. The post office always checks my mail for explosives." said Tsunade. She ripped the envelope open and took out the letter inside. She carefully unfolded it so it wouldn't be blow away, and took a few moments to read through its contents. A look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Oh my."

"What might be the matter?"

"What's wrong?"

The men asked. Tsunade answered.

"It's from someone calling themselves 'The Enemy'. Apparently they have my granddaughter Naruko held hostage. They've put her fingerprint on this letter-it's definitely Naruko's."

"What!?"

"What!?"

Naruto and Ryouta were understandably shocked. Tsunade, however, ripped the letter apart without a care.

"I don't know about this so-called 'Enemy', but I'm sure Naruko can make it back on her own. She'll have to learn that it's a tough world out there. She'll be back by dinnertime. After all, she's armed."

"Pardon?"

"What?"

The two men's jaws dropped.

"In any case, let's continue. Next question-hm?"

By the time Tsunade glanced back up from her question card, the two had already disappeared. Two silk hats sitting on the tables were being unceremoniously rained upon. Oh! Looks like they've just been blown away by the wind.

"Ufufu…"

Tsunade smiled and looked up at the stormclouds.

"I wonder… which one will be victorious?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	14. The Fox, The Cat, and The Quarrel

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…hm, suddenly you're speaking funny…are you going crazy or something?"

"…it's nothing."

I responded dejectedly to Kuroneko, who appeared to have perfectly made herself at home and was ﬂipping through my One Piece manga that had been lying around.

Alright, what should I do…? I turned the situation over in my head to ﬁnd the best solution. At this point, abandoning the situation as is and going oﬀ to do my own thing was no longer an option. Because, over these past few months, I had accumulated a great deal of debt that I now owed to Rias. Call her my benefactor if you want. If she wanted me to do this… I couldn't refuse. I had to do something about it.

That girl. Sending me this email with this timing, as if she were watching us through the window…

Rias deﬁnitely had good intuition. When she found out that she couldn't come due to urgent business, she probably guessed what was going to happen. And then she, thankfully, passed her duties down and depended on me. I might be exaggerating, but that's what I thought…geez.

Well, there was no helping it. And so, the settlement of this anime appreciation event business was left to me. Alright, ﬁrst… I'll listen to both sides of the argument, ﬁgure out why they were arguing, and somehow smooth things over… and I'll stay with them until they agree to watch anime together. But then, they might get into an argument again, so I'll smooth that over as well. I'll manage to allow them to have fun, and then to allow their relationship to deepen. In Rias's place, I would become the buﬀer zone between them.

"Just thinking about it makes my stomach hurt."

She was always doing things like this, wasn't she…? But she always did it with her trademark curvy smile…heh, it wasn't until she was gone that I understood her true value. Honestly, I should be thankful. Once again, I thanked Rias for being friends with Naruko.

"…what hurts?"

"Nothing."

Alright, let's begin. Pulling myself together, I started to act. The ﬁrst person I had to deal with was the one right in front of me.

"By the way, uh, today… why did you argue with Naruko? I guess it was anime…"

"Wrong."

Kuroneko emotionlessly butted in. But without having a subsequent sentence to connect her rebuttal to, she fell into silence. When I waited very patiently, she ﬁnally gave a sigh that seemed to be loaded with hidden meaning.

"…you know, it's not like I wanted to get into an argument when I came here… if Rias-san wasn't going to be here, then I would take that into account in my actions. So, even though I came here to watch anime, I tried to talk about anime as little as possible. She…probably also tried to do the same."

"I see."

"You have a problem with that?"

"There's no reason I would."

I didn't have a problem, but I was surprised. But I see… she had come to a friend's house to play, right? So she wouldn't deliberately talk about a topic that was likely to lead into an argument.

"So, why did you get into an argument?"

"Cell phone novels." Kuroneko spat that out irritatedly.

Cell phone novels… what were those? Umm… they were novel-like things that were written and read on cell phones, and were pretty popular with the female crowd, right? That might have been a bit oﬀ, but that was the general picture I think. Certainly, I think recently, some cell phone novels had been turned into books and movies too.

"So, what about cell phone novels?"

"'Fufuu, I wrote a cell phone novel, you know. Certainly, you've made things like manga and novels too, right? Want to take a look at mine? Well, it's a masterpiece though, if I do say so myself∼,' she told me."

Honestly, it was a pretty spot-on impersonation. It was an inspired performance, down to the irritating way she said "fufuu." But, to think Naruko had written a cell phone novel… that ﬁt her almost spookily well. It deﬁnitely seemed like something trendy girls would do. And, she seemed strangely conﬁdent about it… but it was probably her ﬁrst novel, right?

"Was it bad?"

"I wanted to kill her."

It was that bad!? Exactly what did she write!? Suddenly, I wanted to know! I could understand how reading a boring novel or manga could get you into a pretty angry mood. But wasn't it a bit excessive to want to kill the author? Perhaps she could infer from my expression what I had been thinking, but Kuroneko began to explain expressionlessly.

"First of all, the protagonist was the spitting image of the writer, and even referred to herself with 'atashi.'"

"Kill her!" Suddenly, at that moment, I could give a pretty good valuation as to what the high-and- mighty contents of that novel were!

"T-That's not all… she would be ﬁne with starting a new line even though she only had written two or three characters, and then would start a new page when she felt like it. She used more emoticons and had more types of symbols than punctuation marks, although punctuation was few and far between in the ﬁrst place, and she would switch from third person to ﬁrst person without warning, making it hard to read, she ﬁlled it with cutaways and point-of-view changes, the ﬁrst person portions matched her vocal patterns exactly, half of the contents were just her praising herself, the author and the characters would start meta conversations with each other…and to top it all oﬀ…"

Speaking completely indiﬀerently, Kuroneko paused slightly, "And then there was a Kuroneko character that was clearly modeled oﬀ me who was raped and killed."

"That's terrible!"

She did that deliberately, didn't she!? If she showed that to her friend, then not only would she get angry, a ﬁght would deﬁnitely break out!

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that…"

Kuroneko nodded, and once again fell into silence.

At this rate, nothing would move forward. I desperately tried to keep the conversation going.

"I mean, you sure do know a lot about writing. You also draw manga…"

"Not really… I'm just a bit above a complete beginner…"

Kuroneko glanced back to me. Alright, looks like I'm onto something here.

"I mean, I think it's pretty impressive. You could say what you did because you know the accepted…or should I say, right way of doing things. You really know what to look for!"

"Hm. You're misunderstanding a bit."

Kuroneko had turned to face me head on. It appeared that she had taken the bait.

"Whether for manga or novels, there isn't really a 'completely correct' way to do things. Even if you put in a lot of onomatopoeia, even if you have a lot of line breaks, even if you use a lot of pictographs and emoticons, no matter what you make and how you make it, nobody can tell you that you're deﬁnitely doing it wrong… that's what I think. This goes for cell phone novels especially, since they're such a new written form."

Imitating the experts and just making things based completely on conventional rules and customs was not necessarily the correct ways of doing things, she continued.

"In a way, you could certainly say it is 'correct' to be able to take in the grand traditions developed and polished for a long time by our predecessors, to be able to take in the newest trends and learn the clever strategies for making your work popular. There's no mistaking that. But, just because that's true, that doesn't mean it's right to just categorically reject every other way of doing things. Looking down on everything and preaching tradition is something an idiot wannabe-expert would say. They're on the same level as the dumbasses who pay no attention to fundamentals and ﬁll their writing with 'gdgd' and 'sense of wonder and so on.' It's natural that why people write what they write varies from person to person, and for a hundred people there would be over a hundred million things they could want to make… so there is no absolutely correct way of doing things. Hm, this is certainly an amateur speaking… but it's not like we're doing this for a living, so we should just write the way we want to write."

Just like Naruko, when it came to talking about her own ﬁeld, she was quite talkative. But this aggressive style of speech… she seemed to be pretty annoyed.

"The hatred I expressed before along with all those points I listed were, to the very end, just things that did not ﬁt my own personal preferences. I would like you to please not misunderstand that point."

"…I see." I had no idea.

But because of her being able to get that all out to me, Kuroneko seemed refreshed. The previous depressing atmosphere had lightened. First step, complete… so, the next step is…

"Well, leaving that aside, I'll go prepare some juice and snacks… hold on just a second."

"Why is it that even though I came here to see that girl, I ended up spending time with her brother?"

"Don't ask me."

Leaving the living room, I ascended the stairs. I wasn't going to prepare snacks, but was going to talk with my sister instead.

"Naruko… hey. You're in there, right? Open up." Trying not to be heard by Kuroneko, I spoke in a soft voice and knocked.

After I continued to knock for a while, the door opened violently. With a facial expression that seemed to be disappointed that she had missed. It was as if she was trying to hit me in the face by opening it that way, but I had predicted it. _Bam._ I stopped the door with one hand, Naruko clicked her tongue.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. What are you doing here after abandoning your friend down there?"

"I was just playing with my little sisters."

"…!"

"What's with that gross face you're making? You got a problem?"

"No shit! How could you call your friend over to play, and then just go oﬀ playing games by yourself!?"

"Huh? So, you're suggesting that we play eroge together? Heh, hentai like you sure have diﬀerent ways of thinking."

"You bitch…"

Ugh…I'm so pissed oﬀ! And also… you say that two people playing eroge is something a hentai would say? Hah, well now you've said it… about three months ago, don't you remember when you came to me and ordered me to play eroge with you!? As always, she just completely ignores her own shortcomings, this hentai!

Dammit… this isn't good, I have to calm down… I was supposed to be helping her make up with Kuroneko, but here I am getting into an argument with her myself. Even while grinding my teeth, I pushed my anger back down deep into my chest.

"Naruko, your friend came today, so I think you should keep her company, right…?"

"Shut up."

"…you… a friend came all this way to your house, so play nice. Don't get into ﬁghts with her."

"It's not like we're good friends or anything… and she was the one who started the argument."

"Liar. She told me that in the cell phone novel you wrote, there was a character that resembled her who was raped and killed. You're clearly the one at fault here."

"Huh!? What the hell is she saying!? That's completely wrong!"

"Huh? What's wrong about it…?"

Without responding to my question, Naruko went into her room. From inside the room, Naruko beckoned to me with her ﬁnger.

"Come in."

Naruko threw herself down on her bed with a thump, and pointed to a black book.

"Read a bit of that."

"What is this…? This…what does this have to do with what we were talking about?"

Just as my sister had ordered, I picked up the black book and ﬂipped through it. On the front cover of the book, there was a painting-like illustration of a Gothic Lolita girl, and the title was written in stylish, cursive English letters. And inside of that book was…

"Manga…and…a novel…?"

"And after that, a thick mess of production materials."

"What is all this?"

"Doujinshi. A derivative work Kuroneko made for Rachel Alucard." Naruko's spoke irately, and thinned her lips.

"And…what's wrong with this doujinshi?"

"Hmph… then, while I read this cell phone novel that clearly stinks of rubbish, you can read this. You said that you had watched all of Blazblue Anime, right?' she said."

"I see."

Honestly, it was a pretty spot-on impersonation. It was an inspired performance, down to the condescending way she said "hmph." But…so this was a doujinshi that Kuroneko had made, was it…? It really didn't seem to ﬁt Naruko's tastes…

"Was it boring?"

"I wanted to kill her."

It was that bad!? Also, this is pretty similar to the exchange I had with Kuroneko before!

"What kind of story was it?"

"Tch, it was a so-called 'time retrogression story.' And, what's more, the protagonist was deﬁnitely in the 'U-1' category."

"Why are you speaking in code?"

I know what a "time retrogression story" is but I couldn't make heads or tails of the word "U-1." Did it have something to do with MMA ﬁghting tournaments or something? Perhaps sensing my confusion, Naruko began to irately explain.

"Both 'time retrogression story' and 'U-1' are terms that are used in relation to derivative works. 'Time regression stories' are, just like they sound, stories in which the protagonist travels back in time. Taking Fairy Tail as an example, you could have a story in which Lucy Heartfillia travels back to the timeline of the ﬁrst episode from the time she join the guild while retaining her memories and experience, and repeats her ﬁght with the enemies…those kinds of stories are what we call 'time regression stories.' It's crucial that the person in question retain her memories and experiences, and that's why the author and the protagonist can freely change history as he wishes. Not only does the author of the derivative work destroy all the previously established plot from the original work, he can make a completely diﬀerent story."

"Yes I know that, but is that something wrong?"

Well, I understood at least what Naruko feel, a story in which the protagonist began the story again in extremely favorable circumstances, and a completely diﬀerent story unfolded. Maybe she didn't like this kind of story.

"And then, 'U-1' refers to a story in which the protagonist has a bunch of random things added to him, and becomes overpower nonsense and the strongest character. Like, maybe he had inherited the powerful mystic eyes, or maybe he could enslave the opposite sex with just a smile and have a super large harem army, or maybe when he's serious earth will destroy by his power, or maybe he's an S-rank super-powerful person but he's only B-rank because he never sent in the right application… this kind of thing was used heavily in a famous derivative work of an eroge at a certain point, so the term 'U-1' is a warping of the name of the protagonist of that work. Another term, 'supashin,' refers to the same kind of thing."

"I-I'm having a hard time understanding this, Naruko."

But you sure do know a lot about this! "

So… in other words, the doujinshi Kuroneko made ﬁt into those 'time regression story' and "U-1' categories."

"Yes. After her favorite character Rachel Alucard was Killed by the series' main antogonist, Yuki Terumi, she returned back to the time of when she was still kid with nonsense method while retaining all her memories, possess the godlike power, and got close to all male character in the series and made them her harem boys… what kind of bullshit is that!"

"…"

"That shitty cat always cosplays as Rachel Alucard, so isn't it pretty obvious that she's projecting herself onto the protagonist of her doujinshi? At that point, it was just painful to read, and goosebumps had already…ugh."

You told her that to her face, didn't you? That's why you got into an argument. As I thought, you're the one at fault here.

"So, how exactly did that become 'I wanted to kill her' ? The artwork too… I mean, it bothers me a bit that the chins all look so pointed, but I think the art is pretty good… and from what you told me, the story seems relatively interesting, I think."

"Heh…why are you talking like you actually know what you're talking about after just looking at the artwork and listening to the outline of the story? This doujinshi's bad points aren't on the surface like that."

"…so where are they?"

"You can't ﬁgure it out after ﬂipping through it? All the pages are incredibly diﬃcult to read."

Naruko muttered frankly. She pointed to one of the pages in the book.

"Just look at these completely black pages. More than ninety percent of them are buried under text. She needs to use more linebreaks! And what's more, she uses so many hard- to-understand kanji and phrases, she just ﬁlls up space going on and on about things that nobody cares about, and doesn't think about the reader in the least. Especially during the battle scenes! They're so hard to read! I mean, for example, if there's an explosion, can't you just write 'dokaan!' or something? Just use a sound eﬀect like that? Anyone who reads that would understand what was happening. And when someone's attacking, you can make them say 'Waah!' as a battle cry or something, and when they take damage you could make them scream 'Gyah!' or something! That's deﬁnitely easy to understand, easy to read, and everyone would read that, right? If you ask me, the stories she writes don't go an inch past self-gratiﬁcation."

I haven't read the entire thing, so even if you say that, I can't really say I understand where you're coming from. But the way you talk is incredibly irritating. Also, to the very end, that was the writing method of the "Naruko school of cell phone novels," wasn't it? If the genre or the medium changed, then the most eﬀective way of making the work probably changed as well. And it's not like you're running a hotel or something, so I don't see anything wrong with prioritizing self-satisfaction over everything else.

"And what's more, there are around two hundred pages of production materials that come with this doujinshi. Reading those in advance, there are a lot of original, incomprehensible technical terms that don't even exist in the original work, and because of that I can't even understand half of what's going on in the actual story. The technical terms themselves all stink of immature BS… stuﬀ like Divine Demonic Destructive Wave! I can't read that at all! And what's more, she puts little 'stylish'-looking rubies in katakana above these terms! And it turns out to be some weird German or something! And, also, there's one thing that I can't swallow most of all…"

Naruko ground her teeth with all her might, and after pausing for a second spit it out.

"There was an original character that was obviously modeled after me, who had a magical 'charm' spell cast on her and became the protagonist's sex slave."

"Now, that's something to get pissed about!"

Until a few moments before, I had thought that Naruko was the one at fault here, but instantly I lost any desire to continue defending Kuroneko. What exactly is that Gothic Lolita doing to my sister!? Both of them were at fault here, weren't they!? Also, you two, you both sure did similar things to each other, didn't you!? You both wrote each other into your stories and did terrible things to them. You both read each other's work and bashed them condescendingly. And then you got into a ﬁght and both of you started sulking… and that's how we got to where we are right now.

"…hah." But, Naruko…you… "Did you seriously read all of that incredibly thick packet of production materials?"

"Huh? What are you saying? That's obvious, isn't it? If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to say anything."

And, that's that. Well? Doesn't it make you want to scowl? Just look at how close they really were. If Rias were here, she would deﬁnitely hold her stomach and burst out laughing right here. Geez, they're a troublesome pair, aren't they… anyhow, I now understood both sides of the story. The second stage had been cleared.

So, for the next step, I should take them from this situation to the point where they can hold the anime appreciation event, right? I don't know how much I can do to that end, but I was going to give it a go. And, I'll just say one last thing. Teenage girls shouldn't just suddenly start babbling about things like sex slaves! I'm deﬁnitely going to stop her before she does that next time!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ50ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Holding a tray of juice and snacks, I entered the living room. I saw Kuroneko sunk into the couch, having completely made herself at home. It was the place where Naruko usually sat, so it felt somewhat strange. I spoke to her, feeling almost the same way I felt when speaking to my sister.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I already got tired of waiting. How long exactly does it take to prepare juice and some snacks?" She spoke vacantly while her gaze was focused on one of the magazines Naruko had modeled

What's with the big attitude, even though you're a guest in someone else's home? You sure resemble a certain someone I know. As these thoughts ran through my mind, I set the juice and snacks on top of the table.

…alright, shall we begin? I plopped down a DVD case on top of the table.

"It took a bit more time than I thought to get this ready…"

"This is.…"

Looking at the DVD case, Kuroneko's eyes narrowed. The DVD I had brought was the ﬁrst volume of "Puella Magica Madoka Magi."

"What are you trying to do?"

"…I wanted to watch this with you, so I borrowed it and brought it here. Let's watch it on the big screen. The Madoka, or whatever."

I spoke in a half-resigned tone of voice. Kuroneko's expression didn't change at all, and she followed me with just her eyes.

"Have you seen this anime?"

"I haven't. I mean, I only watch Dragon Ball anime back when I was kid. But Naruko kept on going on and on about how interesting this was, so I've been interested in it for a while… so, if you help me follow the show I'd be really grateful."

There was a brief period of silence… and at last, Kuroneko softly picked up the Madoka DVD case, and after scrutinizing it in a profound manner, faced me and presented the case to me.

"Here you go."

"Alright."

I took the case and walked to the front of the TV, where I set everything up. The DVD tray that held the actual DVD receded back into the player… and the television screen suddenly came to life.

A menu screen was displayed. Ignoring the options for "Bonus Footage" and "Seiyuu Interviews," I selected the choice "From the Beginning" and hit the conﬁrmation button on the remote control. When I did that, a pink-haired girl wearing pink dress pitter-pattered over from the edge of the screen. At the center of the screen, Wielding her bow, she shouted in a high-pitched loli voice.

 _ **"Puella Magi Madoka Magica STAAAAAARTOOOO!"**_

I can't do this… this is way more embarrassing than I thought it would be…! I felt my head heating up. But, as the person who had suggested doing this in the ﬁrst place, it wasn't like I could back down now. And then, the title of the show, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, was displayed boldly on screen. As I listened to the seiyuu voicing the protagonist sing the theme song, I tried to deal with the immense amounts of embarrassment and regret I felt.

Then the scene begin with Madoka walking with her friends, she was probably going to school with her friend. As Madoka goes to school that morning, the mysterious black hair girl, Homura Akemi, enrolls in her class. Even stranger, Homura seems to know Madoka and later confronts her in the hallway about whether she cares for her friends or not, saying she should not try to change her life, lest she risk losing everything.

After school, whilst visiting a record store with her friend, Sayaka Miki, Madoka hears a voice calling for help. Following it to a floor under maintenance, she finds a small creature named Kyubey being attacked by Homura. As Homura insists that she hand Kyubey over, Sayaka helps Madoka and Kyubey escape by discharging a fire extinguisher on Homura.

While fleeing, they are caught in a strange illusion and approached by strange creatures. However, they are rescued at the last second by another girl named Mami Tomoe, who transforms into a magical girl and defeats the creatures, dispelling the illusion. After allowing Homura to escape, Mami heals Kyubey, who tells Madoka and Sayaka he intends to form a contract with them to make them magical girls.

"Isn't this bad!? They can show something like this on television!?"

"…"

"I've noticed that lately, there have been too many products, and not just anime, in which loli are pushed to the forefront. I understand that they're just trying to sell what the market demands, but something that makes it so blatant like this turns me oﬀ. What the hell is with the 'record breaking DVD sales' ? Personally, I can't help but lament the fact that we live in a world where only this kind of vulgar garbage sells. The general public really should cultivate a better sense of aesthetics."

I wiped oﬀ the cold sweat that had poured out onto my forehead. Why do I have to sit here with my sister friend and watch loli girls fight to death with monsters…? I gazed at the living room door as if desperately searching for a way out.

"You really don't know anything, do you!?"

With strength enough to kick down the door, someone entered the living room. Naruko quickly lumbered over with heavy steps. Kuroneko watched the sudden intruder with cold eyes.

"Naruko…" Even though I acted surprised to see her, I was really relieved.

Alright, everything seemed to have gone well… In truth, when I had borrowed Madoka from Naruko, I told her this. "There's a gift for you from Rias-san in the living room, so at least come down to get that," I had said.

Remember, her stubbornness knows no bounds. If I tried to convince her to come down-stairs in a straightforward way, she deﬁnitely wouldn't listen. I understood that all too well. But, if I watched her beloved Madoka with Kuroneko, and we talked about Madoka, I thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to handle it and would barge in. And it happened just as I had expected. Just look at how angry she is.

"Madoka is about friendship! Just because the Blazbue Anime DVD doesn't sell as well, don't just go oﬀ saying what you want and calling it disgusting! Hah, what the hell do you mean, 'sense of aesthetics' ? That arrogance… are you sure your vision hasn't just gone blurry? Haha, leaving the cell phone novel aside, is your 'sense of aesthetics' just calling anything and everything you can't understand garbage? Idiot, don't act like some sort of expert if you can't even see what the writers for Madoka were trying to do. And also, you shitty cat, exactly how far did you watch this series on your PSP!?"

"What exactly did you come down here for? Nobody invited you."

"Shut up! I came to get a drink when I heard someone say something I couldn't forgive, that's all! Well!? How far did you watch!?"

"Until the middle of episode three."

"Tch, why did you stop watching there!? That was when Mami death, it's a one of the saddest episode! I cried the whole night after watched it."

"Hmph. That episode only centered about that blond haired girl who blindly follow that cat-rabbit thing 'Qube' or whatever offer without questioning his ulterior motives. And also in that battle with that worm monster because her overconfidence and her disagreement with that black haired girl let to her death, she die because her stupidity trying to show off as a senpai."

"Huh? What exactly were you watching? She had no choice but to do contract with Kyubey. And don't call Mami stupid you cat bitch! she's just want to protect Madoka!"

These anime otaku… they're really annoying, aren't they!? As I was getting pretty fed up with everything, Naruko and Kuroneko once again erupted into a tumultuous verbal debate.

Suddenly, Kuroneko took the remote and paused the DVD playing on the television.

"Hmph. well, I can't appreciate the godly artwork on a small screen, right? If that's what you believe, then I never really watched it. So quickly, go get all the disk that has all episode on it."

She made that proposal belligerently, responding to Naruko's anger with anger of her own.

"Ah, those were your words. Those were your words, right? Alright I'll bring it down right now."

Naruko ﬂatly thrust a ﬁnger at Kuroneko's face.

"Hah, I'll deﬁnitely make you eat your words!"

After those words, Naruko ran up the stairs.

…is she a child? even though she's the older. Geez… it was a bit early to let my guard down, but at this rate, it seemed that somehow, the anime appreciation event would actually happen. Facing the door my sister had just run out of, I sighed.

In the end… just as we ﬁnished watching the fourth episode of Madoka, time ran out.

The anime appreciation event had only lasted thirty minutes, but there was nothing I could do about that. It might have been better if I had gotten home a bit sooner though. When it had gotten to ﬁve in the evening, Kuroneko announced that she was going back home. I didn't even have to ask why she needed to go home at that elementary-school-ish time.

By the way, while we were watching Madoka, the entiiiiire time, Kuroneko and Naruko were arguing back and forth like they always did. I couldn't really decide if they honestly disliked or liked each other, but I tried to calm them down, to coax them to play nice, to sweet-talk them, and in the process was slapped around, kicked, and abused… somehow or other without moving from my spot. Standing in the space between Naruko and Kuroneko, I succeeded in acting like a buﬀer zone between the two.

I think you can guess from what has been happening up until now, but this was really diﬃcult.I seriously respect Rias for being able to do all this with a smile on her face. After all, it was like having to deal with two Narukos. It was terrible. Honestly, I was relieved that it ended after thirty minutes.

"Alright, I'll borrow this then."

In the entranceway of the Namikaze house, Kuroneko was just about to leave while carrying a paper bag. In that paper bag was the DVD for "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" that we didn't have enough time to ﬁnish watching.

Naruko crossed her arms, and responded triumphantly. "

Fufuu, you seem to ﬁnally understand the true value of Madoka."

"Don't be an idiot, please. Certainly, I will admit that one part of the battle scene was pretty splendidly drawn, and I have to give the DVD version credit for ﬁxing many of the artistic failings of the TV version. But my opinion that the scenario is crap has not changed. Hmph, I suppose it is at least good enough for me to watch it to the end out of obligation."

"You're still pretty stubborn aren't you? You could just be honest with yourself and just say that you want to continue watching it because you liked it."

She's the last person who has the right to say that…

I sent her a reproachful look. Pulling myself together, I spoke to Kuroneko.

"Thanks for coming over today to play with Naruko."

I slackened my shoulders and curved the edges of my lips upwards.

"Feel free to come again any time. Let's hold a proper anime appreciation event next time."

Kuroneko stared me in the eyes.

"…please just indulge my curiosity for a bit. This is a good opportunity to ask, but why exactly do you meddle so much in your sister's business even though she treats you so badly?"

Indeed, why was that…? I didn't really know myself. At the beginning, I was just reacting to the situation… well, that was still somewhat true… but it wasn't just that anymore, I think. But I deﬁnitely didn't want to admit that. In the end, I couldn't say anything but the following:

"Sorry, but I don't really know either."

"Siscon?"

"Deﬁnitely not!"

What are you saying!? There's no way that was true! After I denied her accusations with all my might, I felt someone kick my heel hard with her tiptoe.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Turning back with an angry shout, I saw Naruko looking at me with a scornful stare.

"…gross."

What the hell…!? I understand that you don't like anyone suggesting anything about siscon, but I wasn't the one who said it, and I denied the accusation! Don't just kick me like that so suddenly…

Watching me as I dealt with the pain, Kuroneko said one word.

"Masochism?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Well, what then?"

Kuroneko tilted her head to one side. I didn't know why, but she didn't seem to want to let this topic go. She didn't look like she was going to stop with the questioning until I gave her a satisfactory answer. I guess there's no choice… scratching my head, I tried to put this thing that I couldn't ﬁgure out how to say into words. After knocking around a few words in my head… what came out of my mouth was honestly a terrible clich´e.

"…because I'm her brother?"

I quickly averted my gaze and knocked myself on the forehead. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I clicked my tongue. This isn't good. Even though I was the one who said it, I knew that what I said didn't really amount to a good reason. Kuroneko wouldn't be satisﬁed with that answer either… or so I thought.

"I see. I understand."

Kuroneko gave me a light nod and smile. She then spoke in a gentle tone of voice that gradually sunk into my chest.

"…you're a good brother. I'm very jealous."

She faced Naruko and whispered. Normally, I would expect Naruko to respond with something like "What is that supposed to be, sarcasm?" but Naruko just stood there with her arms crossed and frowned. It seemed like they were having some sort of silent exchange with each other. I had no idea what was happening, so all I could do was keep watch. For a little while, the silence persisted…

Until ﬁnally, Naruko haughtily scoﬀed. She looked at Kuroneko closely.

"Hm…what? You like these types of guys? You have bad taste."

"…!"

At that statement, Kuroneko didn't make a move, but her eyes widened.

"You should heed my advice and not even think about it. After all, this guy is attracted to ugly girls."

"What the hell are you saying!? Who are you talking about!? Depending on your answer, I might really smack you!"

"Yeah yeah, don't take it so seriously. Sorryyy~"

Naruko shrugged her shoulders as if making fun of me. T-This little…! Her attitude was just…ugh! I started to voice my objections, but before I could, Naruko faced Kuroneko and stuck out her chin.

"If you're really ok with him, I'll give him to you. In fact, he's gross, so just take him home with you."

As I clenched my ﬁsts tightly in anger, Kuroneko watched us intently from the side.

"…attracted to _ugly girls_ … huh?" She mumbled vacantly.

Kuroneko seemed to have come to a cool understanding of the situation. Afterwards, Kuroneko sent Naruko a cold stare, Kuroneko quickly turned the other way. Like that, she quickly began to walk away. Watching her back as she left, I sighed.

"…I'll come again sometime."

"Alright then."

Giving a vague response, I turned back into the house. Right there, my sister stood, still with her arms crossed… and her tongue sticking out mockingly. This girl…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Last Man Standing Got Milk Part 2 -**

" _Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_ "

"Mm… Huh? Wha-?"

" _Beep beep-_ Oh! Naruko, you're finally awake!"

Naruko, awakened by Kuroneko' loud beeping, found herself in a dark barn. There were no livestock, however. Deserted stalls lined the walls.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Naruko had yet to figure out her current situation. She turned her sleepy face to the side and saw a rusted cart used to transport feed. Above her was a broken window which let the rain into the barn.

Its frame shook violently in the winds. Naruko sat alone against the wall.

"This is an abandoned barn in a nearby farm! Naruko, you've been kidnapped by a demon!" said Kuroneko. Naruko, however, considered it a trifling matter.

"I thought the demons were taking root in my school. Why would one be all the way over here?"

Just as Naruko was about to get up, however "Huh? What's this?" She realized that her hands and feet were bound with thick ropes. Kuroneko, her holster, and the belt with pouches were hanging high up in the barn. Kuroneko' voice traveled down from above.

"What'd I tell you? You believe me now, Naruko?"

"Yeah- argh!"

Naruko struggled, but the ropes were too thick. Her hands and feet were completely immobilized. Kuroneko explained what had happened just after she had taken the drink. The unconscious Naruko had been transported here on a small pickup truck.

"You mean that milk delivery lady?"

"Yep. Judging from how she could lift you with one hand, I'd say she's fallen for the temptation of evil. I don't know what they tempted her with, but looks like you're the target again, Naruko."

"What? Now they're even dragging in people who have nothing to do with me! This is unforgivable!"

Naruko burned with heroic rage. You know Naruko, _you're_ the reason for all this happening.

"What are you going to do? The demon's gone off somewhere."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to escape like a hero, transform, and show that demon who's boss! Let's seal it away!"

"Good luck with that."

Kuroneko, who didn't do anything she could, was quite cold. Naruko briefly fell into thought. She tried to bite her way through the ropes, but all she did was end up chewing on grass. She tried twisting her wrists and ankles, but it was no use. She put too much force in her leg and ended up pulling a muscle.

"This isn't going to work… Kuroneko, I have a Type-38 Rifle with a bayonet in my pouch. Can you get it for me?"

"Let's try to stay in the realm of possibility."

"You're useless! I don't remember raising you to be like this!"

Some things were difficult, no matter how much Naruko tried. She did everything she could think of, until her face went red. The ropes didn't budge.

" _pant… pant_ …" Naruko was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Naruko?" Kuroneko asked with worry in her voice.

"This is nothing…"

Some things were impossible, no matter how much Naruko tried. She was all alone in the barn, in the middle of a typhoon.

"Dammit… if I had my guns… if I could just transform…" The moment Naruko began cursing her own weakness- "Dammit… I'm hungry."

 _Whoosh!_ there was the sound of a blade cutting through the wind, and the thick barn doors fell to pieces. The grey skies peeked out from the doorway, along with a certain man holding a sword.

"Na-Naruto-senpai!"

"Are you all right, Naruko?"

Naruto sheathed his katana, completely drenched. His wet hair was sexy, and his cool eyes were dandy.

"Naruto-senpai! You came to rescue me! Thank you!"

Naruko was truly overwhelmed by thankfulness.

"You're welcome!"

Ryouta replied, poking his head out from the side with a grin. He ran over to Naruko, who frowned.

"I'm not thanking you."

"I'm the one who figured out where you were, Naruko."

Ryouta untied Naruko with a smile on his face. Naruko asked him how he found her.

"I wonder… maybe it's the power of love?" he answered.

Naruko turned away from him, appalled. Ryouta knew better than to tell her that he had followed her scent, and that he had attempted to snatch her underwear from the washing machine with that excuse and was almost stabbed to death by Naruto.

Naruko, finally free, climbed up the cages, retrieved her belt, and put it around her waist.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Naruto handed Naruko a plastic bag. Inside were four rice balls and a small bottle of green tea. It was the lunch Naruto had brought from home.

Naruko's eyes sparkled. She devoured the lunch in less than five seconds. Naruto spoke once she had finished eating.

"The kidnapper sent a ransom note to your house. Let's go back. I'm sure your grandmother must be worried."

Naruko bowed her head, apologized for worrying them and thanked him for saving her. Ryouta asked, "What about me?"

"I'll forgive you for trespassing into our house." That was kind of mean.

Ryouta shrugged, water dripping from his shoulders. Immediately afterwards- "Oh!" He let out a cry, as if he had noticed something. Naruto and Naruko did as well. The trio put their backs to each other without speaking a word and put themselves on high alert. Naruto reached for his katana and spoke.

"Can you sense it? Something is coming this way."

"Yes. I can smell a large number of monsters. They are slowly surrounding this location."

"Argh… out of the fire and into the frying pan." said Naruto, Ryouta, and Naruko respectively. Monsters were the strange creatures under the control of demons. They're annoying things that use their numbers to their advantage.

Naruko was thankful to the two for saving her, but right now they were just hindrances because she needed to transform. But she couldn't just tell them to leave, after all they'd done.

Naruto made the first move. He glanced at the unarmed Ryouta and Naruko.

"I'll take care of this. You two get to a safe location." he said heroically, drawing his sword. He ran outside before anyone could reply. Naruko couldn't waste this perfect opportunity.

"All right. We should get away too!"

"I understand. A lovers' elopement?"

"Start running on the count of 3, okay?"

"Okay! The run of love! I'm ready!"

"One, two, three!"

"Go!"

Naruko and Ryouta ran for the back door.

Never mind. Naruko pretended to run for the back door, but stopped and tripped Ryouta.

"Oh my god-!" Ryouta, who immediately lost his footing, rolled all the way out of the barn.

When the sound of his rolling stopped, Naruko heard the roaring of monsters and the sound of Ryouta being beaten to a pulp.

"Phew. I'm finally alone."

Naruko smiled with the intensity of a thousand suns. She was a terrible hero-don't try this at home, kids.

"Good job, Naruko. All right! Now you can transform and save them! You can tell the PTA that what you did just now was all planned so that you could save Ryouta at the end!"

"Got it!"

Naruko drew the model gun from the holster. It was time to play the transformation sequence. Of course, the animation is recycled. This would use up a few seconds of screen time.

Naruko raised her right arm high into the air, released the hammer with her thumb, and pulled the trigger.

"From my cold! Dead! Hands!"

The sound of the igniting primer was swallowed by the sound of the typhoon.

Naruko's body was covered in a bright light. Her spinning form was shown from a low-angle shot. The fact that she was naked didn't matter because it was all in silhouette.

"Transformation complete! Fight as much as you eat, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

Emerging from the blinding light was a girl in a sailor uniform. The Magical girl of Justice, clad in a sailor suit and belt with pouches, had arrived.

"Hmph!"

Naruko sneered and holstered her legendary Persuader, the Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer. It was a real revolver that could one-shot any demon.

"It's not time to use this yet."

That was because it was a weapon she could only use once per transformation.

Naruko opened one of her pouches and took out a Sterling submachine gun. It had a cylindrical frame about 50 centimetres in length. The grip stuck out from the bottom and a long magazine stuck out of its left side. There was supposed to be a metal folding stock, but it had been removed.

Naruko pulled the cocking handle and pulled away her hands. Because it was an open bolt gun, it would be ready to fire when the bolt had fully moved forward. Ammunition was visible through the opening that ejected shell casings.

"All right. First I'll save Ryouta…"

"Yeah. The katana man should be fine on his own for now."

Naruko and Kuroneko headed into the typhoon that Ryouta had disappeared into.

"But there's one good thing about this fight."

"Really? What is it, Naruko?"

"Pervert Mask won't get in my way this time. There's no way he'd come all the way to Hokkaido to bother me, right? I can fight without any distractions this time." Naruko said happily. Kuroneko, however, remained silent.

It was still early afternoon, but it was very dark outside the barn. The rain falling sideways drenched Naruko's hair in an instant. A Magical Girl of Justice never uses an umbrella.

"Hey, Watari! You there?"

The back of the barn was overrun with weeds. Naruko carefully aimed the Sterling and turned from the left to the right. There was no one around, however.

"You think he's been eaten already?"

"Something's strange, Naruko. Look below you."

Below? Naruko crouched down on the ground. There were strange marks on the ground. It wasn't clearly visible because of all the grass, but wet ashes were piled up on the ground-they were what remained of monsters. Something else was scattered across the ground-an innumerable number of gold-coloured shell casings.

"Hmm…"

Naruko picked up one of the casings. It was from a 9mm handgun. It smelt faintly of gunpowder. Of course, Naruko had yet to fire a single shot.

"Hmm…"

Naruko tossed away the shell casing and looked up into the sky. Her frown wasn't just because of the pouring rain.

All Naruko saw was a rainy sky.

"Hmph."

A smile appeared on a face covered by sunglasses.

A boy was looking down at Naruko from atop a storage shed beside the barn. He wore black boots, black pants, a black trenchcoat, and black gloves. The mysterious brown-haired boy dressed in black went completely unnoticed by Naruko.

In his hands were a pair of 9mm Beretta M92Fs fitted with silencers. How many hundreds of rounds had he fired? The raindrops falling onto the barrel dissipated instantly.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"This should be enough."

A drenched Naruto muttered, as he cut down his 49th and 50th monsters at once.

He was about 100 meters from the barn, at a location that was obscured from view by the typhoon and the rainstorm.

What could he have meant by what he had just said? Naruto was still surrounded by hundreds of monsters. The monsters were 2 meters tall and looked like bears. They walked on their hind legs and had thick arms and claws. Their gaping maws looked extremely powerful.

Despite being surrounded by monsters, Naruto sheathed his katana. Seeing this, the monsters approached him with fangs bared. This was a dangerous situation. If they were to attack at once, Naruto would be torn to shreds.

Naruto put his right hand over his face and tossed his hair elegantly. Don't tell me- are you planning to do _that_ , Naruto?

"I am."

I knew it.

"I owe it to the readers to give them something to look at."

So you're planning a striptease? You're trying to generate fanservice? Of course, I take it you're transforming into Shiroi Kitsune.

"…a foolish author will only make his characters suffer."

What!?

"Pay it no mind. Here I go! My transformation! Transform!"

Naruto shouted, spreading his arms.

"Haaaah!"

He then clapped his hands, still surrounded by the swarming monsters.

A shining light! Glowing as brightly as a pearl! Piercing through the darkness! The blinding, sacred radiance! None of the above occurred.

"One, two…"

Naruto began taking off his uniform. He unbuttoned the top, removed his wet jacket and shirt, and even took off the wrinkled T- shirt underneath. His well-toned upper body was exposed to the world.

"One, two…"

He then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. He removed the katana from his belt and took off his pants. Oh my! He's even taken off his underwear. His well-toned rest omitted.

"Hmph. A peek is all you get."

A peek? You're stark naked. This is indecent exposure.

"No, it is a transformation. I will accept no complaints."

I don't know much about law, but shouldn't this constitute as a crime?

"Open your eyes. I am only committing the crime of 'Preparing to gather weaponry'."

Shut up.

The naked man standing in the rain began to dig into the ground with a shovel. Where'd he get the shovel, anyway? About two minutes into the digging, the tip of the shovel hit something solid in the ground. Naruto quickly cleared the dirt and took out a metal box the size of a suitcase.

Neatly arranged inside the box was a white school uniform, a white silken cape, a white mask, and a bright red apple.

"It helps to be prepared."

You mean you buried this stuff all over the country?

"Yes. One per every square kilometre, approximately."

Must be tiring, being you.

"Finally, the last stage of my transformation!"

You're just getting dressed.

"Hm… could I do this alone? Ta-tata-tatatata! Tadada-tata!"

He began to quickly get dressed in order to turn from Naruto to Shiroi Kitsune. I understand you putting on the mask first, but you've already put on your shirts and jacket and buttoned up all the way, and you've even put on your cape, socks and shoes. So why are you not putting on your underwear?

"This is my transformation philosophy."

More like 'perversion philosophy'.

And then…

"Haa-hahahaha! Dear father in Hell! Your son is still alive and kicking! Aha! Haah! Yoohoo!" shouted Almost Shiroi Kitsune, as he finally covered his lower body. He then put on his belt, zipped up, attached his katana to his belt, put the apple on his head, made an indescribable pose, and shouted.

"Complete! That's right! I am now-'The Creator of Hopes and Dreams, Shiroi Kitsune R'!"

Thank you for destroying our hopes and dreams.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 _Ratatatat!_ Naruko was firing rhythmically. Waves upon waves of monsters turned to dust and scattered into the storm.

Naruko fired away with the Sterling, her back to the barn so as to avoid a surprise attack. Oh! Looks like she was out of ammo. Naruko put the Sterling back into the pouch and took out another gun. It was an M60E machine gun, as seen on films like _Rambo 2_ and _Commando_. She set down the ammunitions case on the ground, held the heavy gun at her waist, and…

"Let's rock and roll!"

She fired away with reckless abandon.

"It's no use! I'm not gonna let some weakling monsters rampage through my hometown!"

Naruko fought valiantly in the middle of the typhoon. However, their numbers were too much. Naruko found herself being overwhelmed. Thanks to cautiously putting her back against the wall earlier, Naruko was now without a means of escape.

"Damn…"

Naruko was quickly running out of ammo, but the number of monsters continued to increase.

"Naruko! Let's retreat for now!" Kuroneko shouted.

"Over my dead body! They're not getting past me!"

Kuroneko' voice, however, did not faze Naruko. Oh! It seems Naruko's machine gun was out of ammo.

"Damn!"

Sweat formed on Naruko's brow. Of course, it wasn't visible because of the typhoon.

"This isn't good. You're in danger, Naruko." Kuroneko worried, but at that moment… "It seems you may need my help!" A man's voice.

 _Click!_ The ammo-less machine gun went quiet with this last sound. The noisy barn area was enveloped in silence. It was kind of like a transition in a movie where the screen spun away from the camera.

"This voice… It can't be…"

The most terrifying thing to Naruko was not her lack of ammunition, nor was it her current state of peril. It was this familiar voice.

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger…"

"Kuroneko, this must be a dream, right? I'm still asleep in bed back home, right?" Naruko asked, face pale with panic.

"You have to face reality." Kuroneko replied.

"A lone knight descends from the distant skies!"

A breeze. The winds were already very strong because of the typhoon, but it seems this man's line just now had made it even worse.

"…"

Naruko's jaw dropped. Her machine gun fell to the ground.

"Haaaahahaha! Here I come! Hyah!"

The scene that followed was the kind of thing that could make any member of PETM(People for the Ethical Treatment of Monsters) collapse, foaming at the mouth.

"Hahahaha! Hah! Die! Slash! KILL!"

The white-caped, white-masked, apple-wearing man who stepped between Naruko and the monsters began mercilessly slaughtering the cute innocent monsters.

"The death of monsters is no concern of mine! Anything goes for justice! How delightful!"

The man in white madly cut down dozens of monsters.

"Hm? Was that it? Not even good for a warm-up." He rambled annoyingly, sheathed his improbably undamaged katana, and returned to Naruko's side.

"Hello there, Mysterious Naruko. I have rescued you from peril." He smiled. His teeth sparkled.

"Okaythanksforhelpingme. Now go away! I exorcise you! Move on!" Naruko yelled, waving a broken branch.

"How callous, Mysterious Na-"

"Don't call me 'Mysterious'! What are you doing here, anyway!?"

"That is an excellent question. The answer is…"

"Never mind, you don't need to tell me. I bet you'll just go off on one of your incomprehensible ramblings again and finish with 'Do you understand?'."

The katana man shook his head. He then spoke.

"In reality, I am Naruto. I am currently staying at the home of an underclassman named Naruko." he said, with a smile on his lips. In the middle of a typhoon.

"…"

Naruko was silent for about three seconds. Before she knew it, the waterproof cassette player between the katana man's feet was playing a touching song. The song was 'Violin Concerto for Naruto- senpai~Everything I Do, I Do for Love', a song that was not included in the soundtrack due to certain reasons.

In the midst of the harmonious serenade of violins…

"Oh…"

Naruko softly looked up at the man.

"Hm."

The man also smiled faintly and looked at Naruko-Fire! Bullets rained down upon his face.

 **"That's not funny, you lying bastard**! **"**

 _Ratatatatatatatatatat!_ Naruko pulled the trigger. She fired away on automatic with her AKM assault rifle on her shoulder. Straight towards the man's face.

Please wait a moment.

"Oh, what a mess."

A man stood in the typhoon, the rain automatically washing away the tomato stains from his face.

(Question : Explain why a tomato materialized so suddenly. Multiple choice. A. Because Shiroi Kitsune can block bullets with tomatoes. B. Because of a sudden explosion of rage from tomato farmers. C. Because Princess Tomato lives in the Salad Kingdom. D. Because the tomato is on a Honda VTR1000F.)

"You make one more tasteless joke, and I'll pump your face full of lead!"

Steam of rage rose from Naruko's face. So what was all that soft smiling earlier?

"I'm sorry." Said the katana man as he knelt on the ground. Pieces of the cassette player were scattered over the grass beside him.

"Anyway, stay out of my way! If you're going to stick around, try to make yourself useful, Shiroi Kitsune α!"

"No, I am not Shiroi Kitsune α. I am 'The Creator of Hopes and Dreams, Shiroi Kitsune R'. 'The Missionary of the Blade, Love, and Truth, Shiroi Kitsune α' from the previous episode has retired due to the injuries he sustained in the last battle. He is back home right now, helping to run the family sundries shop."

"I see. I don't care. You're all the same, whether you're R or α."

Naruko said coldly. She took out a new gun from her pouch- a 7.62mm FN FAL light automatic rifle, inserted a 20-round magazine, loaded, and prepared to fire. Info about this gun - It's thin and long.

"You must defeat the monsters and fight your way to the demon. Then you must seal it away with your Big Lead Gun. Do you understand?"

"Big Cannon!"

"Yes! That one!" Shiroi Kitsune R replied energetically. Naruko frowned. It looked like she was going back and forth between trusting and not trusting him.

"Dammit! If only I had just one more teammate…" Then the third member would be able to get in Shiroi Kitsune R's way.

"Yes. Three would indeed be better than two, but there is no use trying to deny our current reality." Shiroi Kitsune R answered, completely ignorant of what Naruko was actually thinking.

The typhoon got stronger. The duo was completely soaked. Of course, Naruko was wearing her school swimsuit underneath her uniform as part of her transformation, so you couldn't see through her shirt. She was very thorough about things like this.

"There's nothing worth looking at, anyway." Shiroi Kitsune R muttered quietly.

 _Ratatatatatatatat!_ Tomatoes went _splatsplatsplatsplat_.

A third voice joined the duo. "Are you in need of help?" It was a cool, masculine voice.

"Hm?"

"Who's there?"

Neither Naruko nor Shiroi Kitsune R could sense anyone's presence. As soon as they went into battle stances, however, a boy appeared from the mist. He was clothed in black, had brown hair, and wore sunglasses. His was a very familiar face.

"You're…" Shiroi Kitsune R began. "You're the perverted voyeur I ran into at the secret gymnasium attic, are you not?"

 _Ratatatatatat! Clangclangclangclang!_

The boy the guns in his hands fired away with. Shiroi Kitsune R them all with his katana deflected.

"Stop it, both of you!" Naruko yelled, bringing the fight to an abrupt close.

"You. Detective Inu?"

The boy in black, Detective Inu, nodded.

"You're just in time! Thanks for coming!" Naruko greeted him, holding both his hands in hers. Shiroi Kitsune mumbled in the background and kicked a pebble.

Naruko spoke with a sincere smile on her face.

"I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad you did! I have to seal away the demon now, so wanna come help me?"

"Oh… yes. I'd love to."

Detective Inu looked extremely embarrassed to have been talked to by a girl, but he desperately continued talking.

"This is only our second meeting… but you seem so familiar to me."

What is this guy talking about?

"Oh."

Naruko smiled anyway. This were certainly looking flowery.

"All right, then! Let us go, all three of us. Together, we are invincible!" Shiroi Kitsune R said energetically.

"But before that, we should come up with a team name." He then made his suggestion.

"How about 'Shiroi Kitsune R and his Merry Friends'?"

"Denied."

"I refuse."

Naruko and Detective Inu replied at once.

"No? Then how about 'Mysterious Naruko&Shiroi KitsuneR+Perverted Voyeur in Black'?"

 _Ratatatatatat! Clangclangclangclang!_

"Stop this right now! You can fight later! Let's go, 'Naruko Squad Special Forces', follow me!"

"That is a strange name, but no matter. Let us go, black-clad one!"

"Damn you, Naruto… One of these days, I'll slaughter you…"

"Did you say something just now, Detective Inu?"

"No, never mind."

The typhoon was nearing its zenith. It was a somewhat cliched expression, but it would be completely accurate to say that it was raining by the bucketful. The skies were dark. Naruko stood in front of a certain house.

"So this is where it is…"

It was a normal house with flat roofs that looked kind of like a series of boxes stuck together.

The flat roofs had recently gained popularity because of the lack of lightning strikes and the lack of a need to clear snow off the rooftops. This house had one of those roofs.

The house was situated beside a deserted, paved road. Behind it was a barn from which echoed the mooing of cows. Scattered in the field beside the barn were bales of hay. The small pickup truck on the property immediately gave away the fact tat this was the farm the delivery girl was working for. A sign that read ' Farm' rattled in the wind.

"There's no mistake. I can smell the demon in this area."

Team Naruko had come all this way, trusting in Detective Inu's sense of smell. This farm was about a kilometre away from the abandoned barn.

"I've also picked up the scent of several normal people here. They're probably bound and held hostage inside. I can smell the cold sweat and the ropes." Detective Inu's analytical skills were phenomenal.

"Hmph. We understand that this is the demon's nest. We also understand that there are hostages involved." Shiroi Kitsune R said, with a serious expression. Naruko and Detective Inu fell into thought.

"So we should take care of them all by demolishing the house in one go." Shiroi Kitsune R smiled refreshingly.

"Shut up, you idiot! There are hostages in there!"

"Ouch."

Naruko kicked Shiroi Kitsune R just as he was about to draw. She knew he would have no trouble going through with the terrifying suggestion he had just made.

"Ohhhh…"

Naruko and Detective Inu ignored Shiroi Kitsune R, who was eating dirt, and began formulating a plan. They eventually decided that Detective Inu, with his superior firepower, would be deployed into the building first to draw away the monsters. Naruko would then land the final blow at the very end. They could not think of a better plan. Of course, it was an unspoken agreement that they would both have to keep an eye on Shiroi Kitsune R so he wouldn't make a mess of things.

"All right then, let's put this plan into action!"

Shiroi Kitsune R said excitedly, as he drew with the energy of a child on the day before a field trip. And from behind him-

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Can't we just bury him neck-deep somewhere around here?"

"But wouldn't it be better to have more firepower on our side?"

"True, but… maybe we should put a leash on him."

"I will keep an eye on him. I'll take care of him as soon as he tries anything."

"All right… show no mercy, okay?"

"Understood. I'll wring his neck."

Naruko and Detective Inu plotted together, making wringing gestures with their hands.

Some say that allies can be scarier than enemies, and there two are shining examples of such. Naruko didn't notice, but when Detective Inu said the words 'take care of him', he had the look of a predator stalking his prey.

"Let's go!~"

The clueless Shiroi Kitsune R charged in first. The final battle had just begun.

 _Whoosh!_ Shiroi Kitsune R cleaved open the front door.

"Seriously… can't you open the door like a normal person?"

Naruko followed after him, holding an MP52D6 submachine gun with built-in silencer. Behind her was Detective Inu, who was holding a Scorpion submachine gun with suppressors in each hand. Detective Inu was walking backwards, keeping an eye out for sneak attacks.

Inside the house was dark and silent. The trio searched the home, dripping water everywhere and forgetting to take off their shoes. The demon was surely lying in wait for them somewhere in this house.

"Be on guard. It could be anywhere."

Shiroi Kitsune R said in an extremely loud voice. Naruko scolded him quietly.

"Shh. Be quiet."

"Listen carefully! Let not the slightest sound escape you!"

"You're being too loud."

"Yes! Move with stealth! Detect the presence of the enemy!"

"I said, you're too loud. …I'm going to get angry."

"Mysterious One, I'm flattered."

"It's not a compliment! Don't call me that, either!"

"Settle down, Mysterious Naruko. The enemy will hear you."

 _Pew!_ Naruko shot Shiroi Kitsune R in the back of the head with the silenced gun. A tomato exploded, but Shiroi Kitsune R was unharmed.

"I've found the hostages."

Detective Inu had used his sense of smell to locate a group of people who were bound and blindfolded. It was the milkman, who was an acquaintance of Naruko, his wife, and grade school-aged children.

"A-A demon suddenly appeared, and…"

The milkman spoke. Naruko calmed him down, led the family to the car, and told them to flee to the nearby school while she took care of the demon.

"But my niece from Tokyo's still…"

"Please don't worry. I promise you that we'll save her. So please get yourselves to safety first."

Detective Inu lied, and the car quickly disappeared into the typhoon. He couldn't, of course, tell them that their niece _was_ the demon.

"Hostages rescued! All right, let's go all out!"

"Doesn't matter, I guess… but try not to damage the house." said Naruko. However, the least destructive fighting style among the trio was Shiroi Kitsune R's swordfighting. Naruko and Detective Inu, after all, sent stray bullets flying everywhere.

"Let's get this over with quick."

Naruko was all fired up, concerned that her grandmother would start worrying over her. However, at that exact moment-

"Mwahahahaha!"

A deep laughter echoed from the living room. The trio traversed the hallway towards the source of the laugh.

"'Get this over with quick'? You think you can defeat me so easily?"

So this is where the demon was. It sat on a large TV (one of the ones that have gotten much more affordable as of late) and glared at the trio. It was about human-height, but it was covered in dark grey fur like a stuffed animal. If it were to go to North America, it was likely to be called a Sasquatch or Bigfoot.

"So you've finally shown yourself, demon! I'll show you no mercy, even if you beg and cry!"

"Wahahahaha! I'll slice you to pieces!"

"It is time for judgement! Your sentence is execution, with no appeals granted!"

Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune R, and Detective Inu said respectively. The demon sneered.

"Do your worst."

"I will!"

"Cut! KILL!"

"I'll turn you into a beehive!"

The muddy-shoed trio charged the demon in the living room.

"Ohhhh…"

"Ouch…"

"How…?"

The muddy-shoed trio who had entered a stranger's living room had been defeated.

The room was a mess. There were multiple bullet holes and sword marks, with bent guns lying around the floor, and broken swords sticking out of the walls. It was difficult to believe that not too long ago, this was a cozy family room. The bullet hole-riddled door shook violently in the typhoon. It seemed that the winds had died down slightly, however.

"Hwahahahaha! Too weak. You're all so weak."

The demon sat unscathed, upon the hole-covered TV and sneered at Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune R, and Detective Inu, who were all lying on the floor.

"Everyone's in trouble." said Kuroneko, from Naruko's belt. She had been watching everything-the trio charged at the demon, the demon easily evaded everything and counterattacked, and our heroes ended up on the floor in the blink of an eye.

"You cannot defeat me. Go home and cry like babies. And you can stay there until I take over this world."

Perhaps it was thirsty. The demon said all this as it drank a bottle of milk.

"Grk… hm… I see!" Shiroi Kitsune R muttered, seeing the demon's actions. He was still lying on the floor.

"What?"

"What do you see?" asked Naruko and detective Inu, who were also lying on the floor. Shiroi Kitsune R answered.

"I understand now… the reason for the strength behind this demon…"

"Really?"

"What is it?"

"It is… milk! Not only does it contain bone-strengthening calcium, it also contains essential proteins well-balanced in amino acids. It also contains lactose and vitamin B2, which is known by some as a growth agent. In other words, milk is an excellent source of nutrition that is also easy to consume. It is a true miracle drink!"

Detective Inu agreed with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes… that is common knowledge to any fighter, but…"

"You-you mean we've lost to milk? That's… a pretty terrifying drink."

Naruko ground her teeth, angry at her own powerlessness. Shiroi Kitsune R looked over at her and spoke.

"This is just a side note, but they say that some farms in the USA inject cows with bovine growth hormones in order to increase milk production. The hormones also affect children who drink, it, however, and results in unusually mature young girls. Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! Perhaps you should travel to America and drink milk! In fact, you should leave immediately! For the sake of your future, you must drink!"

Naruko was beating up Shiroi Kitsune R with a vase, but it was much too horrific to describe in narration.

When Naruko finally stopped, out of breath, the demon laughed at her.

"Hwahahahaha! How pathetic you losers are. All you weaklings can do is to fight each other until the end."

Naruko couldn't reply. The demon was pretty much correct.

"Dammit… I'm supposed to be a magical girl of justice… I'm the titular heroine… If only I were stronger…"

Tears welled up in Naruko's eyes. The two men, seeing this, could do nothing but curse their own powerlessness.

"Hmph…"

"Grk…"

"I wanna be stronger… I understand now… I was being conceited about my own power."

The tears began flowing. A single stream of salt water fell from her face and sparkled on its way to the ground.

"Don't give up! Your feelings right now will become your strength!" A dashing voice shouted.

The moment Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune R, and Detective Inu asked, "Huh?" "What?" "Hmm?" and the demon went, "Who's there?", a sudden explosion rang out. The house was blown apart. This sturdy house, built to withstand the weight of heavy snow, fell to pieces from the living room outward.

"Ack!"

"Whoa!"

"…!"

The trio ducked.

"Aaaaahhh!"

The demon was taken by surprise.

By the time the dust had cleared, the trio and the demon were outdoors. The house had been blown apart, leaving nothing but its foundations. Light rain fell upon the living room carpet.

"Damn. Another one!?"

The demon leapt off the TV and looked to its left, right, and back.

"Ohohohohoho!"

There was a high-pitched laugh. It was an extremely elegant laugh that contained not a single drop of superficiality.

"Who's there!?"

The demon looked to the direction of the laughter. The trio managed to wobble to their feet and follow suit.

"Looking for someone, demon?"

There was a lamppost. It had been standing beside the house. And atop that lamppost was…

"…!"

"Huh?"

"Whoa."

"Oh!"

A person. She was a slim woman wearing elegant clothing. She wore sharp black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Her long light-blonde hair went all the way down to her back. At her waist as a holstered revolver.

From her face it seemed she was quite elderly, but the twist in her lips betrayed a certain kind of strength. Over her eyes were a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses.

The rain suddenly ceased. The skies cleared in an instant and the gale turned into a light breeze that made the woman's blonde hair dance. That's right. This was the eye of the storm.

"Argh! Who are you!?" The demon yelled.

"Hmph."

The woman smiled. She then spoke.

"I am…"

 _She is? She is? She is?_ The demon, Naruko, and Detective Inu waited with bated breath.

"No… It can't be…" Shiroi Kitsune R muttered, mouth agape.

"I am…"

The woman waved her arms about and struck an awesome pose. She continued.

"'The Beautiful Senior Gunman, Granny the Super'!"

 _Tadada! Dadadada!_ BGM began playing the moment she announced her name. The community's waterproof announcement speakers blared out the timeless classic, hidden in the Official Soundtrack bonus track, called 'Granny Entrance Rock!'. It was a lively piece. The piece was accented with a female chorus singing things like 'Granny the Super!' and 'Wow!'.

The summer sun shone through the clouds, and a powerful ray of light acted as the woman's spotlight. _Rooooooar!_ Six fighter jets appeared in the air above them in perfect formation. It was 'Blue Impulse', the Air Self-Defense Force's Acrobatics Team. The jets scattered, leaving smoke in their trail. They began writing letters in the sky with their amazing piloting skills.

The words 'Granny the Super' appeared in the sky, and the last of the jets drew an underline beneath the words for added emphasis. The moment the jets disappeared into the skies, the music drew to a climactic close with the lyrics, 'Granny the Super! Ooh! Hah! Shoobie doobie doo!'

All of the above was the introduction sequence. It took up about three minutes.

"'Granny the Super'?! What the hell are you supposed to be?!" The demon yelled violently. Granny the Super, still standing on the lamppost, smiled and looked down at the nervous demon.

Naruko and Detective Inu muttered, "Who in the world is she?" and looked at each other.

"Granny the Super… So she truly existed…" said Shiroi Kitsune R.

"You know her?" You know of her?" the others asked him at once. Shiroi Kitsune R looked at the duo and nodded vigorously.

"Granny the Super… 'The Strongest Senior', 'The Murdering Grandmother', and 'The Triple-Strength Hag' are some of the names she is known by. She is a mysterious old woman who is feared by every military and government institution in the world. A legendary warrior who comes and goes like the wind, rampaging through battlefields with no regard for allegiances. It is said that her strength is comparable to that of an entire division of US Marines, and many countries' militaries have a flee-on-sight order especially reserved for her. Rumours about this individual are numerous, ranging from her having been a Special Forces Captain to an Extraterrestrial Warrior, but the truth is still shrouded in mystery.

The number of Hollywood film adaptations she has received are testament to her mysterious allure.

1\. _From Prussia with Love: Her Name is Granny the Super_ (1962)

2\. _Granny the Super II: You Only Live Thrice_ (1972)

3\. _Granny the Super III: On His Highness' Secret Service_ (1978)

4\. _Granny the Super IV: Rubies are Forever_ (1987)

5\. _Granny the Super V: The Woman with the Golden Gun_ (1994)

6\. _Granny the Super VI: For Your Ears Only_ (2002)

7\. _Farewell, Granny the Super - The Universe is Not Enough_ (2005)

The eighth film, _New Granny the Super: Granny 8_ is currently in production. The new series is regarded as the ultimate _Granny the Super_ experience and is likely to receive rave reviews worldwide.

From 'Where has the Senior Gone After Leaving the Spotlight', from MediAscii Publishing Company."

Shiroi Kitsune R Recited all of the above in one breath in order to answer Naruko and Detective Inu's questions.

"So you mean _she's_ the one?"

"A… legendary warrior…?"

"There's no mistaking it… to think one so lowly as I would be granted a chance to meet her in person… I'd better get her autograph later!" said Shiroi Kitsune, heart aflutter.

"Gaaaaah! Stay out of my way!" The demon yelled, as it pulled out its own fur. It tossed the fur into the air, and each strand grew into a monster. A monster army was formed in the blink of a eye. There were simply too many of them.

Granny the Super, however, did not even flinch. She elegantly flung herself from the lamppost with a battle cry.

"Haah!"

She did a triple cartwheel in midair, with the blue sky as her background. She landed beautifully on the road and aimed her M14 automatic rifle equipped with a dot sight at the same time.

 _Rooaaaar!_ The demon charged at the old woman. Oh, Granny the Super was in danger! However…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ With a heavy sound befitting a large-caliber rifle, demons began turning to dust. The bullets flawlessly pierced through the rushing monsters, starting with the closest ones. However, the magazine only held twenty rounds. She was just about to run out of ammo! Granny is in danger! However.

"Hmph." With her left hand, Granny the Super took out another magazine from her pocket and tossed it lightly into the air. She twirled the M14 once in front of her. By the time the heavy gun returned to her grip like a cheerleading baton, the empty magazine was on the ground, replaced by the new one currently loaded into the gun.

"Amazing…" Even Detective Inu was impressed by this display of skill.

"Ain't it marvellous?" Shiroi Kitsune R began speaking with a different accent, impressed by rest omitted.

"That elegant but merciless fighting style… I've seen someone use it before… but who?" Naruko was intrigued.

Granny the Super, however, smiled at the trio as she fought.

"You three!"

"Oh!"

"Hm!"

"…!"

That's right. A protagonist shouldn't be just standing around in awe. Naruko, Detective Inu, and Shiroi Kitsune R entered the battle.

Naruko took out a Steyr AUG HBAR and prepared to fire. It was a Squad Automatic Weapon that was a heavy-barrelled automatic rifle with 40-round magazine attached to a rifle with the unusual design of having the magazine attached behind the grip. This particular model had a scope, just like a rifle. Naruko called this gun 'Homu-chan'.

 _Whoosh!_ Detective Inu took out a pair of HK MP7 submachine guns. These were the slightly smaller models that fired SCHV(Small-caliber/High velocity) rounds.

Shiroi Kitsune R, of course, drew his sword. Even a broken blade was fixed when it was sheathed and redrawn!

"Hmph! Attack all together!"

The demon ordered the monsters. The monsters cried out loudly and attacked the trio. A bloody fight had begun.

"Is that all you've got?!"

 _Ratatatat!_ Homu-chan gave a vicious battle cry as Naruko fired away, spilling shell casings everywhere. The monsters quickly began dematerializing. It wasn't quite at Granny the Super's level, but Naruko quickly switched out magazines and just kept shooting.

"Haah!"

 _Whoosh! Swoosh! Flash!_ Shiroi Kitsune R nimbly cut down the lines of monsters heading his way. He struck the ones coming from behind him with the scabbard and sliced them in two afterwards.

"Maintain discipline!"

 _Bang! Ratatatat!_ Detective Inu leapt into a mob of monsters and showed off his specialty, the omnidirectional fist attack. Shell casings flooded the ground.

"Ohohoho!"

Granny the Super continued to fire with superhuman power. Please wait a moment.

The winds picked up again, and the debris from Mr. 's ruined but still-28-year-mortgaged house began to rattle.

 _Ting!_ The shell casing from Naruko's final shot rolled away at hit the collapsed mailbox. The shell casing continued to roll, and hit yet another shell casing. It was surrounded by a sea of sparkling golden casings.

"Damn… dammit!" The demon could not hide its shock. Every last monster had been-"Defeated. All 260 of them… in less than a minute…"

"You're the last one." said a smiling Granny the Super as she put her M14 into her pocket. She then took out a Smith & Wesson M29 Revolver. It was a .44 magnum gun that rose to fame in the film _Dirty Harry_.

"Look out, Granny the Super!" Naruko yelled.

"Yes, this is a powerful demon." Detective Inu added.

The trio, a powerful force to be reckoned with, had been defeated by this enemy. Even the legendary Granny the Super might have trouble with this one.

"Die!"

The demon moved at lightspeed to charge at Granny the Super. His right claw headed straight for her face.

"No!"

Naruko yelled reflexively. However, the claw sliced apart nothing but thin air.

"What!?"

A voice came from behind the demon.

"Over here."

The demon turned around. It was staring down the barrel of the M29. _BANG!_ "AAAAAHHHH!" The demon, having been shot in the face, tried to lean back and land a spinning kick. _Whoosh!_ This attack also failed.

"I'm right here."

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ The demon took three shots to the back this time. It was tossed back one meter and landed on the ground, sending shell casings flying.

"Unbelievable…"

Naruko's shock was completely justified. After all, Granny the Super's movements just now were too quick to be seen with the naked eye. It was practically at warp-speed levels. If this were an anime, there would be no need to animate her movements.

"Such power…"

"Yes. What strength!"

Not even Detective Inu and Shiroi Kitsune R could hide their astonishment. How could she have so easily overpowered a demon powered by milk?

"How is she so powerful?"

"How…?"

Naruko and the demon though simultaneously. Then…

"What!?"

"Oh!"

"Hmph!"

"Wha-?"

The trio and the demon spotted something. Granny the Super was taking a moment during the battle to take a drink of something. In her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the gun, was a small bottle. It was filled with pink liquid.

"I got it!" said Shiroi Kitsune R. Granny the Super continued to drink, enjoying the taste. She finished it all.

"That liquid is… Strawberry milk!"

"Wha-what?!"

Everyone, with the exception of Shiroi Kitsune R and Granny the Super, was in shock. Shiroi Kitsune R continued to explain.

"I've spoken earlier about the miraculous properties of milk. Now I will add that strawberries contain 1.5 times the amount of vitamin C contained in lemons. That is the largest concentration out of any fruit. Vitamin C maintains supple skin, prevents freckles and wrinkles, improves the immune system, dissipates alcohol in the system, lowers blood cholesterols, lessens oxidative stress, and even prevents the formation of the carcinogenic compound known as nitrosamine."

"Vitamin C… that's a pretty terrifying nutrient…" Naruko muttered.

Detective Inu spoke. "I see! Not even the cure-all drink known as milk contains vitamin C…"

Shiroi Kitsune R nodded vigorously. "That is correct. There is simply no way for a drinker of strawberry milk to lose to a demon that drinks only plain milk!"

"I get it!" "I understand now!" said Naruko and Detective Inu, who had finally understood the truth. They smiled.

"Argh…" The demon stumbled and stepped back. It was in a state of disarray.

Granny the Super did not toss away the empty milk bottle just anywhere. She Placed it in a recycling box and returned. She then pointed the M29 at the demon and spoke.

"Move forward. Grasp your own future."

"Shut up!"

The demon attacked Granny the Super anyway. _Ratatat!_ Granny the Super mercilessly pulled the trigger.

"Aaahh!"

The demon seemed to be in great pain.

"Now, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!"

Naruko, who had been watching with her jaw on the ground, snapped back into reality.

"Oh, right. Yes!"

"Use your powers to seal away this demon!"

"Understood!"

"Finish it, Naruko!" Kuroneko shouted. As a side note, the fact that Kuroneko didn't get many lines for a while is definitely not because the author forgot to involve her. Please believe me.

"Not a chance!" The demon fiendishly ignored the pain and charged at Naruko with all its might. It was pretty fast for an injured creature. It might have been even faster to attack than Naruko was able to draw Big Cannon. However, at that very moment…

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Shiroi Kitsune R tripped the demon's right leg with his sword.

"Me too."

 _Ratatatatatat!_ Detective Inu fired at the demon's left leg.

"That was cheap!"

 _Boom!_ The demon fell to the ground.

"'Cheap'? Nothing's too cheap in battle! As long as you win, who cares? Last man standing _is_ justice!"

Naruko pointed Big Cannon straight at the demon.

 _BANG!_

"She should be all right now."

Naruko laid down the young lady, who had returned to human form, onto the sour milk-scented back of the pickup truck. The young lady was asleep, cellphone in hand and ignorant of the events that had just occurred.

Naruko shut the door and returned to face the others. The sky was even darker than before and the winds were howling.

"Good work, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko." Granny the Super said softly.

"…"

Looking at her face, Naruko was sure that the elderly woman looked very familiar. Granny the Super wondered why Naruko was staring at her.

"Huh? N-No. It's nothing." Naruko answered awkwardly. She then asked, "Granny the Super? Who are you, really?"

"That's a secret. But I'll tell you that I'm just like you and your friends-I fight because of my love for justice."

Granny the Super lightly put her hands on Naruko's shoulders.

"You can become even stronger. And then you'll be able to defend this world, and the peaceful lives of others. Can you do it?"

"Yes!"

"I expected no less from you. I'll leave the rest to you young people now. Seniors can't hog the spotlight for too long, you know." with these words, Granny the Super disappeared from sight. She was gone in a flash.

Naruko, hair blowing in the wind, mumbled to herself.

"Granny the Super… One day, when I get stronger, I'll see you again. I'm sure we'll meet again…"

"That's right. Our battle has only just begun." said Detective Inu, as he stepped to Naruko's side with a smile.

"That is correct. I suggest we start by getting rid of picky eating habits and drinking milk every day." Shiroi Kitsune R followed suit.

The trio stood together, looking up at the sky. It was an endless blue filled with white clouds. They then shouted in unison.

"Milk is definitely the best!"

The eye of the storm was about to depart. Soon the trio would be besieged by torrential rain and gale-force winds.

However, their justice-loving hearts would remain cloudless and clear… Forever.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Ack! I'm soaked! It's so cold!" Naruko yelled, as she ran along the forest path.

There were still 100 meters of typhoon to run through until she arrived at her house. Naruko had said goodbye to Detective Inu and Shiroi Kitsune R back at the farm, changed back, and was running back home.

Oh! Someone appeared from somewhere in the downpour. Upon closer inspection, it was Naruto-senpai, dressed in his white uniform and completely drenched.

"Senpai!"

"Naruko. I'm glad you're all right."

"Yeah. Sorry if I worried you."

Running through the rain, the duo encountered a third person along the way.

"Oh, Naruto! Naruko! You're both okay!" It was Ryouta.

Naruto stoically said, "I'm glad you're safe", and Naruko coldly added, "yeah. Glad you're okay."

"We're home! Obaa-chan, could you get us some towels?"

They finally managed to catch their breath after entering the house. Tsunade came to the doors, having heard Naruko's voice, and welcomed them with three fluffy towels in hand.

Naruko thanked her and handed one of the towels to Naruto. She was just about to hand another to Ryouta, but…

"Huh? What's going on?"

Ryouta was not at all wet. His pants and shirt were completely dry, as was his swishy hair.

"Watari? How'd you…?"

Ryouta answered promptly. "

Conviction."

Ryouta was quite the fashionista.

Evening. After the typhoon had passed, the clouds had cleared. Stars shone brilliantly in the summer sky. And underneath that sky "Please, dig in, everyone." Tsunade, Naruko, Naruto, and Ryouta were sitting around a large grill. The coal was glowing red, and meats and vegetables cooked crisply over the fire. It was a backyard barbecue party, complete with lanterns to light the evening. Of course, the meat was lamb. It was a dish called Genghis Khan that you could buy even at convenience stores in Hokkaido.

Naruko took to the meal like a fish to water. Stacked over her overflowing rice bowl was medium-rare lamb. Naruko had a look of delight on her face. Her eyes sparkled.

Naruto elegantly reached for a piece of well-cooked bell pepper with his chopsticks. However…

"Hm?"

"What?"

He was soon locked in battle with Ryouta, who had also reached for the same piece. Their chopsticks took hold of opposite ends of the bell pepper.

Ryouta ceded possession of the piece with a smile.

"I thank you."

Naruto took the bell pepper to his plate and began eating. Ryouta watched for a moment, and spoke.

"It's definitely nice to be alive to enjoy a great meal like this."

"Yes. It is." Naruto answered cooly.

The fun party went on through the night. Bright voices echoed through the forest.

"Oh… This isn't fair. Why don't I get to have some of that awesome food?" Kuroneko' complaining also went on through the night.

Night. The quiet house was illuminated by the stars. The sound of insects softly provided ambient noise.

 _Drrr!_ The front door slid open quietly. Exiting was Ryouta. He was dressed not in a yukata, but in plain clothes.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Tsunade asked softly from the doorway, scaring Ryouta. However, he put a smile on his face, turned around to face Tsunade, and answered "Yes".

"That's a shame. Feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you. Thank you for your hospitality."

Ryouta bowed politely and asked one thing before he left.

"Who won the challenge? Me, or Naruto?"

Night. The quiet house was illuminated by the stars. The sound of insects softly provided ambient noise.

 _Drrr!_ The front door slid open quietly. Exiting was the katana-holding Naruto-senpai. He was dressed not in a yukata, but in plain clothes.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Tsunade asked softly from beside the fridge, scaring Naruto. However, he put a smile on his face, turned around to face Tsunade, and answered "Yes".

"That's a shame. Feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you. Thank you for your hospitality."

Naruto bowed politely and asked one thing before he left.

"Who won the challenge? Me, or Ryouta?"

In both cases, the old woman's answer was identical. She widened her eyes happily and said.

"Both of you."

What she said after was also the same for both.

"I'd love nothing more than to have either one of you marry my granddaughter."

Ryouta and Naruto also gave identical answers.

"Someone like me is not yet worthy. If you'll excuse me."

And they each silently disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning, Naruko awoke to the feeling of murderous bloodlust.

"Oh!"

The moment she sat up, _ratatatatat!_ Rubber bullets showered the place Naruko was lying on just a moment ago. Naruko, still in her PJs, tossed her blanket in the air to block her enemy's line of sight, took proper hold of the revolver she took with her last night, and pulled the trigger mercilessly. _Ratatatat!_ The bullets left through the empty doorway, flew into the halls, and bounced off the wall.

When the gunshots stopped and the blanket fell to the floor "That's enough." said Tsunade, as she came in from the hallway. She was also holding a smoking revolver.

"Good morning, Obaa-chan!"

"Good morning, Naruko."

It was a morning like any other.

"Huh? They both left?"

Naruko was in her combat suit, holding a Barrett M82 Special Application Scoped Rifle in her right hand and a cartridge box in the other. The weather was wonderful today.

Tsunade followed Naruko, holding an M240B machine gun and a cartridge box.

"When?"

"Probably this morning. There was nothing but a note by the time I woke up this morning."

"What'd they say?"

"'Thank you for your hospitality. I have an urgent errand to attend to, so please excuse me'."

"Tch. They're both so tactless."

Naruko was a bit upset. But she cheered herself up with the understanding that she would be able to enjoy a normal summer break now with both of them gone.

"Oh well."

Naruko looked back happily, and saw Tsunade smiling at her.

"Huh…?"

Naruko tilted her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Hm? Something…"

"Something?"

"No, never mind. I met someone yesterday who looked kinda like you."

"Oh? Who was this person?"

"N-never mind! It can't be. It must have been my imagination. Yeah."

"Is that so?"

Naruko and Tsunade arrived at the firing range. Tsunade placed the M240B on the table, took out the ammunition belt, and prepared to fire. Naruko also unfolded the Barrett's bipod.

"What kind of a person was she?"

Naruko answered honestly.

"Well… she was really strong…"

Naruko continued with a "but".

"But?"

"But she was so strong and nice that she didn't seem like someone who could possibly be real. Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe… she's a legendary alien who protects the Earth from evil."

 _Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!_ Tsunade began firing away like a terrified madwoman.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT ALIENS!"

Naruko, crouched on the ground, tried to stop her rampaging grandmother.

"Kyaaa! Baa-chan, calm down!"

"I don't believe this." Kuroneko muttered, dumbfounded.

Naruko's summer break had only just begun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	15. Cosplay Party

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, Kaori passed me a squarish light-grey thing from her bag after she came into the classroom. It's pretty well wrapped - what is it?

"This…"

"Eh? What?"

She shoved the thing into my hands. I looked at it from all sides several times.

"That thing, it's…my fault. I bought this for you."

I had no idea what was going on. Kaori bought something for me? What sort of joke is that?

"But, you absolutely cannot open it here."

I nodded despite my brain being in a mess. However, those classmates of mine who don't listen to a single word others have to say, came leaning close to me excitedly as usual. Ryouta snatched the package away from my hands.

"What? A present from Princess to his servant? Oi oi, is this for real? It's not a CD. Naruto, can I open it?"

"Eh, ah, wait Ryouta…"

The packaging was torn open before Kaori and I could even stop them. It's a CD. On its cover is a zombie with a blood-stained axe in its hands, and it was giving off a nasty grin. It's titled 'IRON MAIDEN Killers'.

"Didn't I say not to open it!? Don't show it to me, You disgusting!"

Kaori turned away, and her voiced sounded like she was close to tears.

"Kaori said I'm disgusting yet again. My sole hope of living is gone."

"Don't worry, she's not talking about you Ryouta. But this zombie looks slightly similar to you, don't you think?"

"Damm you Naruto!"

I snatched the CD back from Ryouta.

"Umm… you bought the CD for me just because of the cover?"

I had thrown away the cover which I found behind the cabinet, and it was all thanks to Kaori spraying a load of the insecticide on it.

Kaori nodded with her back still facing me, and murmured, "Hurry up and put it away."

It's just a cover, so why was she so concerned about it? I thought of Kaori, who was disgusted just by the image of the zombie. Then I thought of her going to the heavy metal section, and flipping through the CDs - all filled with covers of extreme designs and images - while desperately trying to locate the album of Iron Maiden hidden within. I no longer knew what I should say to her. Moreover…

"What?"

Kaori noticed I had something to say. She shot a glance at me.

"No… it's nothing."

"Say it!"

"Mmm… it may be a little too much for me to be saying this, since you specially bought it for me, but this is actually their second album. The cover that you ruined is actually from their first album."

I couldn't blame her for confusing things, since the styles of both covers are extremely similar. After hearing that, Kaori's face turned red immediately.

 _Bang!_

Kaori slammed her palms against her desk, and stood up.

"I'll go buy it right now."

"Nah, lessons are about to begin."

"I'll buy it!"

"It just so happens that my second album's in pretty bad shape, so I'm really grateful to you for buying this album for me."

Just as I was consoling Kaori, the preparatory bells rang. And because our teacher came into class earlier than usual, Kaori finally removed the idea from her head. I really don't get girls at all!

After returning home, I found mom's waching a DVD concert of Kaori Miyazono at living rooom.

"Mom, you know Kaori?" I threw my mother question

"Hmm? Yeah, I do. Kaori Miyazono, huh, Bach still suits her the best. There are some parts that don't flow smoothly in nearly all of his partita, but that's the fascinating point about them. Occasionally, there's the emergence of a few youngsters who can play Bach's music amazingly well. Take for example-"

"Enough, I don't want to listen to your views on those things."

"But I heard that she transferred to your school?"

"How did you know?"

I turned around in surprise, and nearly fell after kicking the pot.

"Yoshi-chan and I are old classmates from your school. And since Yoshi-chan is the school's director, he would definitely force her to study there unreasonably."

"Ah… right, she's his daughter."

Yoshiyuki Miyazono is one of the greatest pianist Japan ever had who are well known. He also used to be a full-time conductor for the Symphonic Orchestra of Boston and Chicago, and is a world renowned musician as well. One of the topics that were widely discussed during Kaori's debut, was that her father is 'the world renowned Yoshiyuki'. There should be some who have tried to get the father and daughter pair to perform on the same stage, but Kaori disappeared from the music scene before any such performance became a reality.

"The thing is, our school no longer has music as a core subject, so why did she still transfer here?"

"I heard it was due to the constant complaints from his daughter. It had already been decided that she would be enrolling into the College of Music, but the daughter said she didn't want to. He was left with no choice but to allow her to study at a normal high school, and thus she transferred to your school. She no longer plays the piano, right? I felt she was one those destructive type of pianists after listening to her pieces for the very first time. Her countermelody sounds like a quarrel among family members."

Hmm? But… I heard her playing the piano that day at The Department Store of Hearts' Desires. She…no longer plays the piano? Why? the strange time of her transfer. Still, why did she give up on the piano? I shook my head and no longer wished to think deeper into it.

Later in the night, I was practicing on my bass after having dinner at living room. Just then, came a loud sound of avalanching items from the direction of the main door.

"Oohhh… It's the ultimate bliss to die while buried amid all this great music from different eras…"

At the door, was mom in her rare dress, buried within a heap of collapsed CDs. She was staring at the ceiling and murmuring to herself in a daze.

"Mom what heck are you doing? Are you drunk!?" As I dug mom out of the mess.

"After I die, you'll have to place Stravinsky's Firebird into my coffin. Don't go about playing Requiem Mass in D minor or something, just play St Matthew Passion! I'll then rewrite the record held by Jesus Christ, and revive myself within two days."

"There's no need for that, mom!"

"Ah, mhmm. Been a long while since I met up with my fellow classmates from the College of Music… Urgg…"

"Ahhhh. I'll have to send this for cleaning."

After vomiting in the toilet, mom returned with a pale face. In any case, I'll fix her a cup of hot lemon juice to fix her stupor.

"It's Kaori Miyazono, right? You mentioned her before. She's a good girl, yeah. You know, there's a silly saying in music circles… see, in the case of the covers for the albums of female musicians, the picture's taken from their side profile - and it's especially so for the pianists. If she's prettier, the image will be a slanted profile of her face; if she is gorgeous, they'll take the picture from the front. And Kaori's the first I've seen who had her picture taken from bottoms up— Eh? What's wrong, lil' Naruto? I've hit the spot?"

"Shut up mom!"

"I actually came back from Yoshi-chan's concert performance in Japan. I originally asked him to join us for a drink, but he said he'll be appearing on a live TV show, so it was expected that he would reject us. We did talk during the banquet though - seems like he'll be in Japan for this month, but he'll be travelling to a faraway place come November. Probably back to America."

"Kaori's father is back in Japan?'

He'll be returning to America in November. The November Kaori's referring to… is that?

"…then what about Kaori? You heard anything related to her?"

"Hah?"

"Nothing. So…she'll be following him back to America too?"

Somewhere around this time last year, Kaori would probably be with her father flying to multiple places all over Europe and America due to the world tour? However, she couldn't have done something pointless like transferring to our school for few months, right?

"She's probably not returning back to piano, I think. I just heard about it today as well. Seems like the critics there have written some really nasty stuff about her. She had even participated in a competition that is not related to Yoshi-chan, and obtained victory as well. But even then, she is still tied down by the fame of her father."

"Ah…"

"Her playing styles do invite attacks though. Like how she was not lively enough; how it was too calm; how horrible her presentation of the parts were; how her music was like crawling insects; or how she was overly reliant on her techniques…even I can think up of quite a bit of nasty critiques on the spot, and if I really want to, I can probably write about thirty pages on it. But it will be quite stupid of me if I were to really write them out - it's not like all the pieces you play will be considered good just because you played them all vibrantly."

"So that's the reason Kaori doesn't play the piano?"

"I don't think so. Well, it seems like they had written things about her private life even though it is not related to music, just because she is the daughter of Yoshiyuki. You see, her mother's a Hungarian, and they're divorced now."

"Ah…so she is a mixed blood."

I suddenly remembered the day when I fixed her recorder for her. Hungary.

"Ah, you mean you don't know about that? Well, we should stop talking about the topic. I feel like I'm a paparazzi who's hounding for some news."

Just when I was a middle-school student thinking of living my life leisurely back in Japan, Kaori was already on the other side of the seas under the scrutiny of the curious and hostile stares around her, and living a fearful life while grabbing her piano tightly. What sort of life is that? I can't imagine it at all. However, it's back to the initial problem once again. If she has really given up on the piano, then why is she playing the guitar?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ51** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After break, as I was walking into the classroom, my classmates were discussing the television program yesterday.

"Is the show live?"

"Yeah, seems like he's back in Japan already."

"An interview?"

"They're talking about things that I don't understand. It's not like I listen to classical music anyway."

"Do they look alike?"

"Not one bit. Princess probably takes after her mother?"

Just from those bits of conversation, I immediately knew they were talking about. I took a glance at Kaori's empty seat.

"The host asked about Princess as well."

"The father and daughter are not on good terms with each other, right?"

I've been thinking this whole time - you guys should know that Kaori is about to get here soon, and yet you people are still loudly gossiping about things related to her?

"Naruto, your eccentric mom's classmates with Yoshiyuki, right?"

"How did you know Ryouta?"

"Hiratsuka sensei said so! She also said back when Yoshiyuki was still teaching her, your mother was always flirting with him."

Dammit that woman! please do not exaggerate those stories and spread them out.

"What, so you really does know Princess beforehand."

"But from what I saw, Yoshiyuki kept trying to divert the topic whenever the host asked about his daughter. Do you know the reason for that?"

"Hey, look…" I removed the bass from my shoulders, and leaned it against my desk. Then I mustered my determination and said, "Stop asking about things related to her, alright?"

Everyone was looking at me with a surprised gaze. I pretended to organize my textbooks, and continued.

"Just leave her alone, okay? She's just like an injured wild kitten - if you guys get close to her, she may actually scratch you guys; but if you guys leave her alone, she won't be bothering you. That girl had her fair share of problems during the world tour in America and stuff, so…"

Just as I was saying all that, I noticed that the people around me had directed their gaze in a strange direction. I could feel a prickling sensation on my shoulder blades. I turned around, and saw Kaori standing at the door of the classroom. Perhaps she had inherited that from her Hungarian mother? There was a slight blush appearing beneath her fair skin. Her huge eyes were staring at me - it seems like those were not stares of anger, but rather, she was shocked.

"…ah, look, I don't…"

I wasn't sure myself if I was trying to cook up some excuse then.

"You sure know how to spread those words around."

She murmured, and made her way to her seat. Those around me had already fled in all directions.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"Please don't talk to me."

The voice of Kaori was just like a pair of scissors, snipping away the distance between us. I could only remain quiet. Those who were around me not too long ago were sending me flickering looks of apprehension.

Chiaki rushed into the classroom only some time after the bell had rung. As she walked past me and Kaori, she noticed the dangerous atmosphere as well.

"What's up?"

She peeked at me, and then at Kaori.

"Are you two quarreling again?"

"I have never quarreled with him before, so please don't use the term 'again'." Kaori said that as she looked away.

Chiaki was about to say something, but I tugged her sleeves and pleaded her not to say anything. Forget about talking, Kaori didn't even look in my direction once. She immediately ran out of the classroom right at the start of lunch break.

"She's angry…"

"Princess' angry…"

All the reproaching murmurs as well as the stares of my classmates had gathered on me. It was really my fault this time. I had no choice but to stand up and leave the classroom.

I walked to the courtyard, and reached the training room of the old music building. There was no padlock hanging on the door, and the door was left ajar as well. I quietly sneaked a peek into the room, and saw no one inside.

What's happening here? I walked into the room, and saw a guitar connected to the amplifier, with the pick left randomly on the desk. Seemed like someone had run out of the room in a hurry after entering into here. Which means, it should be fine for me to wait here for her, right?

I then realized I had not thought about how I should apologize to her. What's the reason for Kaori to be that angry towards me? Just as I was sitting on the cushion on the desk and thinking of how I should apologize to her, I accidentally swept the pick onto the floor with a flick of my hands. That's probably the pick that Kaori uses. It was only until I picked it up that I realized - the shape of the pick was rather strange.

Typically speaking, picks are a thin piece of plastic shaped into a triangle or an onigiri. However, there's a plastic loop on both sides of the surface of the pic. I tried slipping my thumb and index finger through the plastic loop, and they slid in the position just like how one should hold a normal pick. However, I had never seen this sort of pick before. I had seen finger picks or thumb picks that are secured onto each of the fingers before, but a pick with two loops.

"Don't touch that!"

A voice came from the direction of the door, which caused me to nearly drop the pick again. Kaori pushed the door open with her shoulders. I placed the pick back into its original position, and got off the desk.

"Hey, look… I'm sorry."

I looked downwards, and noticed she was holding a small white plastic bag in her left hand… is that medicine?

"Are you feeling unwell somewhere?"

Kaori was surprised by my question, and said "It's nothing". She then stuffed the medicine bag and the pick beneath the cushion. So she just got back from the infirmary?

"What do you want?" Kaori gave a sigh as she said that, which was quite unlike how she used to yell at me to scram. It's actually much more scarier for her to be behaving this way.

I was blunt with her, "I'm here to apologize to you." Just as I was thinking on what I should be saying next, Kaori spoke, "Why? What are you apologizing for? Just tell everyone things about me as you please. I don't care the least bit."

"Look, I'll explain everything, so just listen to me," I said that while suppressing my anger. "Yesterday, my mother she came home in a drunken state, and told me gossips that she heard from the other critics. She said that some critics in America had written some really nasty things about you. However, she never went into details, so…"

"Then there is no reason for you to apologize to me!"

I could feel my face burning in an instant.

"Stop picking on my words."

"What, are you here to throw your anger at me?"

"That's not it, alright?"

I swallowed my words, and tried my best to keep my emotions as calm as possible.

"Okay, I get it. I'm here to apologize on behalf of all the critics in the world who only write rubbish."

My habit of talking nonsense had kicked in yet again. Kaori blinked her eyes in shock, which was then followed by an expression of surprise.

"But you're not a critic, right? Though I heard that your mother is."

"I'm a critic too."

Kaori tilted her head. Her gaze was filled with confusion.

"It's true. I've helped my mother write articles under her name about four to five times already, and those articles were actually published on music magazines. That's why, I should be qualified to apologize to you, right?"

Kaori bit on her lips. Not long after, she looked at the floor and shook her head.

"I don't get what you're trying to say. What are you talking about?"

She suddenly said that with a slightly trembling voice.

"Why? Why are you apologizing to me? I've done so many nasty things to you."

"So you actually realized that?"

"Idiot."

Kaori lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with the dull colors of the gloomy skies - it was the same as that day when I met her for the very first time. It was a damp feeling, as though a downpour was approaching.

"I don't care about those silly things. No matter how they write about me, or what they write about me, it doesn't matter. That's not it at all. I wasn't that… wasn't that…"

I could faintly hear Kaori's choppy voice from afar, and I gradually found it difficult to breathe. I was thinking - just where exactly is she? This inconceivable girl with a dull violet aura surrounding her should be right in front of me - but in reality, how far away is she from me? Why… can't my voice and hands reach her?

"Why do you care about me? It's the same as back then. Why did you help me? Please, don't care about me anymore. I'm about to disappear soon anyway."

Kaori leaned against her guitar and sat on the desk, with her face buried in her arms that were hugging her knees to her chest.

There was a gloomy downpour, but the rain fell only on her body. I walked out of the classroom, but I could still hear the faint sounds of the continuing downpour. However, the skies of September were irresponsibly bright, with only a cloud or two hanging above the outlines of the buildings.

I thought to myself, I must be forgetting something; I must be missing something important about Kaori. However, I had no idea what that is. Till then, I thought I was beginning to understand something, but those feelings were totally swallowed up by the imaginary clouds of rain at her side.

I dragged my body which felt like it was drenched, and walked back towards the classroom.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ52** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In the weekend, Naruko, Kuroneko, and I made plan to visit Rias house. We broke from our normal habits and took an expedition out of the prefecture.

I took one step out from the shade and my eyes met with the glaring sunlight. The sunlight was strong, and it was a pleasant day to be lightly dressed. The shopping district that extended from the station had narrow streets, and was filled with an atmosphere of cleanliness.

We turned around a corner and saw an upwards slope that seemed to continue to the heavens. I couldn't see the end of it. I spoke while looking at the map I was holding.

"From the address, we can just head straight up here."

"We're seriously going up this hill?" Asked Naruko, sounding displeased.

"How saddening. I wasn't intending this to be a training trip."

Following Naruko's example, Kuroneko let out a sigh, dressed in her Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Let me know if you're feeling tired. We can take a break in the middle."

"Oh my, how kind of you _Nii-san_ **.** "

"Well, that's what a big brother are supposed to do."

When her remark didn't faze me, Kuroneko blinked with surprise and averted her eyes. On the other hand, my sister was in an awful mood. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Hey, don't you care about how _I_ feel too?"

"You're wearing light clothes though."

Today, Naruko was wearing shorts so short that the base of her buttocks was almost visible. Her outfit was really revealing… and it made her stand out a lot. There was also a girl wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit next to me, so I could definitely feel people staring at us. Although, this happened whenever I went somewhere with these two, so I was completely used to it…

"Although, if you expect to train yourself, I hope you're not giving up just at the sight of a hill like this."

"Eh, of course not."

Naruko tapped the front of her shoe on the ground with a proud expression. It looked like she had cheered up a bit, but she then turned towards me.

"Nii-chan, go buy some drinks. Some water or tea. And bring enough for everyone."

"Yeah yeah."

I headed for a vending machine then we began walking up the gently sloping hill. We were in what was obviously a residential district, and there wasn't a single store in sight. Other than houses, there was just a certain famous school, for girls from rich families, a public park, and a post office.

We were in what looked like a really high‐class district, but to a commoner like us it just all seemed a little inconvenient…

"But seriously, all these houses are just huge…"

"Well, when I heard the address, I imagined it would be something like this."

"Does that huge breast girl really live in this kind of place?"

Naruko looked back at the almost palatial mansion we just passed, expressing her doubt. Of course, by huge breast girl, she meant Rias…

"It's here?"

"Rias-san lives here?"

"Probably."

I answered Naruko's question with a bit of uncertainty in my voice. I mean, to think that a person like Rias was living in such a fashionable place like this… I just couldn't imagine it. Also, if she walked around a place like this looking like such an otaku, I'm sure she would stick out like a sore thumb!

"Anyways. Let's just go in then."

Kuroneko urged me on. I could feel a silent pressure from her for me to go in first.

"A‐Alright."

Right next to the automatic gate was an intimidating black computer terminal. It was an intercom with a numeric keypad. It seemed that the mansion gate was locked, and without the host's permission we couldn't even get into the mansion grounds.

"What should we do?"

"What should we do…well, all we can do is type in the room number into that thing and ask the people in the house to let us in."

"Hmph, if it was an apartment or a normal house, we could have gone straight up to the front door and surprised her. To think that otaku girl would live in a house with this much security…"

"Why don't you just use that 'Power of Darkness' or whatever that you're so proud about?"

Naruko cheerily poked fun at Kuroneko.

"Hmph. Unfortunately, that isn't a power I can just use freely in a public place like this."

"Yeah yeah, good for you Jakigan‐san. Nii-chan, punch in the room number already."

Rushed by my sister, I reached for the number key, when I stopped.

"Ah."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know the room number."

"Seriously? So you don't even know where Rias-san's room is? You an idiot."

"Taking so long to realize this…you such a blockhead."

"Hey! Don't put this all on me! how do you expect me to know her room number!""

We suddenly started panicking at this new predicament and making a fuss outside the mansion. Here we were, a hopeless high school guy, a girl in a Gothic Lolita outfit, and a girl with her buttocks pretty much showing having a loud argument. No matter how you looked at it, we definitely looked suspicious.

"You three over there! What are you doing!?"

A loud, commanding voice boomed out from behind us.

"Uwah!"

Crap, did a security guard find us? We cowered and turned around, but what we found was not something as simple as a security guard. No, what we found was…

"W‐Why is there a military soldier in a rich district like this!?"

It was a soldier, covered from head to foot in camouflage. The soldier's face was hidden behind a hat and a pair of sunglasses.

He… no, from the voice it was a she… she was holding a rifle, and was pointing that glistening black gun at us.

"Freeze!"

"Uwoooooohhhh!"

We immediately threw our hands up in surrender. The riflewoman slowly set the rifle on her shoulder and aimed it at Naruko.

"I'll blow that pretty round face of yours right off!"

"Kyah!"

Naruko cowered when she was aimed at. I immediately leapt out to protect my sister.

"Stop it!"

However, no matter how long I waited, the shot never came…

"H‐Huh?"

A subdued silence stretched on and on, until…

"Pft…"

The soldier suddenly burst out laughing.

"Aha, hahahahaha! I see, I see. 'Stop it,' was it?"

"…eh?"

We had no idea what was going on. The soldier pointed her rifle up into the sky and shot it off. _Pop pop pop pop._ It was the sound of a BB gun, not a real rifle.

"I was joking."

The soldier took off her hat and gave us a wry smile.

"Sorry for scaring you."

It was Rias!

"Rias-san don't suprise us like that!"

I heard Naruko sighing in relief behind me.

"H‐Hmph, I realized from the beginning that your gun was a fake. That was quite a fun show you put on."

Liar! I glanced at you for a second at the start, and you were completely surprised and close to tears.

"But my my, I was treated to the beautiful love between a brother and sister. Thank you."

"Ugh…"

I suddenly realized that I was still standing in front of Naruko with my arms stretched out. Crap, this was really embarrassing… but I mean, seeing a soldier in a place like this would naturally make a man lose his sense of judgment.

"Well, in any case, thank you very much for coming all this way to visit me"

A few minutes later, Rias brought us to the the mansion. We walked down a pristine, spotless hallway, and Naruko spoke.

"I haven't seen a single room with a nameplate yet in this mansion…"

"Which rooms are yours?"

I asked Rias, and she turned around.

"Hm? Well, my parents own this mansion, and I'm just using it, so…"

"So all of them!?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Well, that's pretty amazing.

"Hmm, well then you can really put a lot of goods on display. But cleaning up must be hard."

Naruko spoke casually, and Rias nodded.

"Fufu, quite right Naruru-chi. Just as you said, this mansion is the place of my prized gallery. And what good timing. I can show all of you my collection! Come right in!"

Puffing out her huge chest with pride, Rias beckoned us into a room. And what we saw inside that room was…

"Uwah…"

"Oh my."

'"Hyah!?"

The room was designed like a one kitchen… well no, there wasn't a kitchen here. In any case, there was only one room, but that one room was insanely huge. I wonder how many square meters this measured. It was almost as if the room had been designed from the beginning to fulfill its current purpose. There were large glass cases along the room's walls and in the room's center. Those glass cases were filled with large numbers of plastic models from robot anime. And on the book shelves there were DVDs and books from the same anime lined up neatly in rows.

From the ceilings were hanging wires that supported a number of battleships and space colonies (I guess that's what these were called?). It was almost as if the entire room had been turned into a diorama of a battlefield. And what's more, the hallway that led up to the room was filled with the boxes for the plastic models. It was a masterpiece, even from the viewpoint of a beginner like me.

"What's up with this plastic model room!? Amazing!"

"Hahaha, isn't it?! Isn't it!?"

Naruko's eyes sparkled with admiration, and Rias nodded repeatedly, looking satisfied. She looked incredibly happy, and I recalled seeing something like this before Of course, that was in my sister's room. When she was showing off her prized collection to people who could appreciate her hobby. This must have been supreme bliss for otaku.

"I saw a special collection of otaku rooms from overseas in a book once, and this is my answer to them! Fufufuhaha! Just because you have a bit more space and can put your collections into your huge rooms, don't think you've won against me! I'm not jealous! It's just that there are good and bad ways to use big rooms! In the end, it's all about concept! I'll show them that pure space is not enough to win this battle!"

She was seriously noisy. She was getting way too worked up over this. As Rias gave her impassioned speech, Naruko gazed at her collection with an expression of admiration.

"Wow, this is the Red Comet's helmet!"

"…and here are some sunglasses modeled after the ones worn by Quattro Vagena."

Kuroneko expressionlessly bent forwards and prodded the glass case with her finger.

"Actually, the sunglasses I'm wearing are like that too."

"Hmm…"

Naruko appeared to remember something.

"Ah, right. We should give you the present while we still remember it."

"Yeah, that's true."

I agreed, and I took out the presents we had bought.

"Presents?" Rias cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, we each bought you a present."

"That's quite generous of you. But why exactly? Today isn't my birthday, nor is it any special occasion…"

"Oh my. So we have to have a special reason to bring a present?"

"Rias-san, you always brought us gift. Also, this is the first time we're visiting your house, so isn't it natural we bring a gift?"

"Yeah, exactly. And you always taking care of us… but more importantly, you're our friend.

"You guys… thank you. Words cannot express how happy I am right now."

I then handed over the "HG 1/144 Susanoo" box I was holding to Rias, and she reacted dramatically.

"Oh, this… this is…!"

"Rias-san is always building these plastic models… so I thought it would be nice to get you one. We all went to buy presents together. I'm not too sure of it, but I tried to pick something I thought looked cool… and I thought maybe this one would make Rias-san happy."

"Ahh, it'll definitely make me happy. Thanks."

"…alright Then, I'm glad."

After me, Kuroneko handed over her present.

"Ah, a Deathscythe! That's quite like Kuroneko-chi"

And then, finally…

"I guess I'm going last. Let me just say that those two presents were just appetizers. The plastic model I chose is definitely going to be the best."

"Ah, that's quite exciting." Rias smiled.

"You should be excited. Take a look."

Naruko looked very proud of herself as she passed over the box.

"Tadaa~! It's the one Rie Kugimiya‐chan rode in 00!"

"No, that's the one Nena rode! Not the one Rie Kugimiya‐chan rode!"

Rias vigorously corrected her. I didn't really know what was going on, but it seemed that this was one point she wasn't about to let go.

"W‐What are you getting angry for?"

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't confuse the seiyuu with the characters they voice. I can forgive the fact that you jumped the bandwagon on your choice of Gundam, but you shouldn't mess up the name of the pilot or machine. You really need more passion! Passion!"

"I really don't see what's wrong with just calling it the Kugimiya Gundam."

"Kugimiya Gundam!? T‐This is why seiyuu freaks are so… I can feel my soul being pulled down by the earth's gravity…"

"I mean, you don't have to take it so seriously…"

Naruko looked pretty bewildered, but I mean… I really didn't think she was one to talk here. After all, Rias's reaction here was exactly the same as her reaction when Kuroneko made fun of Madoka. Otaku were people who held a particularly strong conviction in their beliefs, and so even things that might appear trivial to us could elicit a strong reaction. That was one lesson I had definitely learned over the past year.

"But anyways, just open it. It's really amazing!"

"Hm? It's not just a normal plastic model?"

Rias took the box from Naruko. Looking a bit confused, she opened it. And then…

"Wha‐?! T‐This is…"

Rias 's body stiffened; she seemed at a loss for words.

"It's amazing, isn't it!? So? What do you think? Hm?"

"Uhh… wait… just hold on a second…"

Naruko closed in with a face beaming with pride, but Rias held Naruko back with her palm and just stood there, shaken.

"Well, first of all… umm… why is this already finished!?"

"Huh? That a bad thing?"

"Alright, Naruru-chi… I'm only going to say this once, so be sure you hear me… plastic models aren't just for decorating. The real pleasure of plastic models comes from happily building one with your own two hands! If you give me a completed model like this, you take away half the fun!"

"That's so annoying! Plastic modelers are so weird!"

I really agreed. It was hard for light users like me to understand the thoughts of otaku and other hardcore hobbyists. But at the same time, I'm sure Rias didn't want to hear that from Naruko.

"Huh… what is this…"

A vein popped out of Rias's temple as she blew up.

"What the hell are all these sparkles everywhere!?"

"That? hehe… I decorated the Gundam a bit! Isn't it reaaaally cute!?"

"Decorate… Gundam… that's…"

"Arghhhhh…"

Rias floppily covered her face with her hands and shook back and forth. To explain, Naruko had pasted huge amounts of the glitter and glass beads that high school girls tended to like on Gundam, to the point where it looked just like a huge colony of acorn barnacles. Why in the world did high school girls like such flashy, disgusting decorations like this?

"H‐Hey Rias-san… are you alright?"

"Sorry… Naruto-chi… this was just… this was just way more than I had imagined…"

"Here, sit down in this chair. Come on…"

I let Rias lean on me and slowly sat her down in a chair that looked like the captain's chair on some space battleship. And she just sat there, with her head hung sadly.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Don't act so confused! You're the one who did something horrible to a Gundam fanatic!"

Then Kuroneko whispered in my ear.

"…this is so awkward. Do something."

"I know…"

I hurriedly looked around the room, and spoke up to Rias.

"I‐I mean, this really is a pretty amazing collection of plastic models! If you have this many, maintaining all of them must be a real hassle."

"I‐I guess. But that isn't painful at all. Naruto-chi, when I am tending to my collection, it is a time of supreme bliss for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

I see. When she agreed so vigorously like that, I couldn't really say much in response.

"Well, I'm sorry for the bother, but could you teach me? How to make a plastic model correctly."

"Hm… well, I suppose I can. I'll give you a lesson then!"

Alright, she cheered up! I sure have gotten pretty good at handling otaku. Although I was momentarily really happy about that, I had completely forgotten how long winded and annoying otaku could be when they started talking…

Thirty minutes later…

"So, after you go through all that, you assemble the parts you numbered some time ago…"

"And then… we're finally done?"

"Well, then you have to design the place you're going to use to display it."

"I‐I see."

How long would it be before we're done?! Ugh, I'm tired… this is getting really tedious… and I was the one who told her to teach me, so it's not like I can tell her to stop…

"Well, that's a bit of a different topic, so in regards to making plastic models, I suppose we can stop there."

"…ah…"

I'm relieved. I'm finally being let go…

"Hmm… I ended up talking for a long time…"

Having been cheered up after talking about her hobby at length, Rias reclined back deeply on her chair.

"Finishing with all the maintenance, sitting in this chair, and just gazing at my collection… and then suddenly, you realize the entire day's gone by."

"I know! That's soooo true!"

And there was one person in the room who passionately agreed.

"I feel that too! If all of this were Madoka figures instead, I really think I could just stay in this room my entire life staring at them!"

She seriously must be sick.

"Also! You must have other things in your collection, right!? You do, right!? Show me!"

"I know where you're coming from, but calm down, Naruko!"

I caught my sister by the arms as she tried to charge at Rias like an excited bull, and I pinned her arms behind her back.

"Idiot! How could someone like you understand where I'm coming from!?"

"Aw…! You stepped on my toes! Dammit!"

As Naruko and I bickered with each other, Kuroneko ignored us and spoke nonchalantly.

"If you do have more of this collection, I would like to see too."

"Sure. But before that…"

Rias reached her arm out and gestured towards some three‐legged chairs. She seemed to be telling us to sit.

"Can you cut it out and let me serve you tea already?"

Thirty minutes later, we were in a different room in the same mansion.

"This mansion was originally remodeled to display my father's art collection. We're being allowed to use one part of it."

It seemed that every room was a gallery based on a different concept. I had yet to find any room equipped with the normal necessities of living, but those rooms probably existed too, somewhere… right? And the room we were in right now was…

"This room is so broken down!"

"Did this used to be an arcade at some point…?"

Naruko and Kuroneko both gave their frank impressions. It was probably deliberate, but both the floor under us and the walls had the concrete bare and showing. There was a retro atmosphere filling the entire room, and the first things I noticed were the old‐fashioned arcade machine and CRT television. There was a cable extending from the television, and connected to a black game machine I did not recognize. A toy track also wove its way between all that equipment.

"This is a room meant to recreate a scene you might see during the late Shouwa or early Heisei period. Back then, they would put arcade machines in the middle of cheap sweet shops and those shops would become hangouts for local elementary and junior high schoolers. That was a time when games like Final Attack and Golden Axe were still being actively played. Well, I guess even now, you can find places where they're still being actively played too."

How old was this girl?

"What's this black game system here?"

Kuroneko asked. If she didn't even know, then it must have been a pretty old system…

"It's a Neo Geo CD. From what I've heard, it's a frightening piece of hardware that takes three minutes to load a single match. The more relaxed gamers of today probably don't understand, but it was quite a groundbreaking achievement when people could play Samurai Spirits or King of Fighters in their own homes."

"T‐This is… this is the machine that some say is the symbol of the SNK Golden Age!? This is the first time I've seen one."

Kuroneko leaned in close stared at the Neo Geo CD with widened eyes.

I didn't really know what was going on, but this machine was probably something special to gamers.

"Oh, what's this thing?"

What I caught sight of was a square glass case table. Inside the case were lined small rubber dolls that you would perhaps expect to find in Gashapon machines. They were all of things you would see in fantasy novels, like monsters and elves and knights.

"Fufufu, nice eye, Naruto-chi. Those are from the 'Neclos Fortress' toy line. They're not as popular as the Bikkuri Man Seals, but they're one of the representative toys of the Showa period and came packaged with certain food products. To people who collect these type of toys, they still enjoy a deeply rooted popularity, and are still very actively being sold at auction."

"Ahh…"

So there was quite a history here. They were things from long ago, but they did look pretty cool. I could see how they would've been popular. Also, I didn't know about these "Golden Axe" and "Bikkuri Man" things she was using to explain herself, so I wasn't sure if I really understood what she was trying to say.

"By the way, you probably can't tell from across the glass, but if you touch them and warm them with your fingers, the Neclos dolls change color. I guess it's kind of like the secret emblems they put on the Transformers toys that were popular in the eighties. Changing colors based on temperature was a really trendy gimmick back then."

Seriously, how old was this girl? Was she a time traveler from the Shouwa era or something?

"What about this?"

Naruko pointed to a racing car toy that had been casually set on top of the arcade machine.

Ah, I actually knew what that was. I took that _bodiless_ blue racing car into my hands and spoke with a soft voice.

"How nostalgic… it's a mini four‐wheeler, isn't it?"

"Ohh, so you already know, Naruto-chi?"

"They were pretty popular at one point when I was a kid. But I've never really seen something quite like this…"

"Haha, I'm not surprised. That's an Avante Jr., and it's the fastest, best car in the first generation of these four‐wheelers. This toy was based on the model that they really used in the Japan Cup back then, I think. The fanatics who got into this culture from the second generation might burn me alive for saying this, but I still think that an Avante that's perfectly tuned up is the fastest car."

Why the hell was she telling me this… I mean, at this point, the only people who would actually understand what she was saying were probably all middle‐aged men. There was no way Rias could know what I was thinking, but she curled her mouth up into a ω shape and summed up.

"In anime, in games, and in all these other genres, it's just amazing how much the technology has improved. Things that people could only dream of in the Shouwa period are completely commonplace today. However, I still think that it would be a shame if we just forgot about all the things that kept us so engrossed back then, and wrote them off as 'relics.' I'm not saying we should obsess over the olden days, but in the end, fun things are fun, and worthwhile things are worthwhile. Being in this room drives that point home for me. That's why I like this place."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ53** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

They say that everyone has an internal vision for their own paradise. But right now, what stretched before my eyes was certainly Naruko's Garden of Eden.

"Wuaaaaa… what's with this place… this is such a paradise…"

My sister was clinging to a glass case and seemed to have lost her mind. She was staring fixedly at a collection that had shot her right through the heart. It was seriously a bit disgusting. This girl's fans would have a heart attack if they saw her like this.

Yes, this was the "Magical girl Figure Room." Starting from Madoka, various characters of magical girl figures such Nanoha Takamichi, Usagi Tsukino, Sakura Kinomoto and etc were crammed in display cases. I couldn't really blame Naruko for getting like this.

"Hey, you, cut it out. We've been here for more than ten minutes already. Let's move to another room, okay?"

"I‐I'm going to stay here a bit longer! You guys can go on ahead!"

Naruko said that and showed no signs of moving from the front of the glass case. Her palm and nose were pressed firmly against the glass, and I could almost see her drooling. She was like a kid in a toy store.

"Geez… this girl is just…"

"Naruru-chi, Kuroneko‐chi, Naruto‐chi. You know, I have something that's more interesting than the collection I've shown you so far."

"Huh… e‐even more interesting that these Madoka figures?" Naruko interest seemed to have been piqued by Rias's words.

Rias slowly nodded. "Yes… I feel like it's something you all would enjoy."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?"

"Let's all go… cosplay together!"

"Cosplay!?"

We all uttered in unison.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I had some costumes made that I was planning on asking everyone to wear next time. There's a costume room next door. Fufu, Naruru-chi… you said you had an interest in cosplay, didn't you?"

"I do!"

Naruko answered instantly and energetically. I remembered seeing her eyes gleam when she was looking at cosplay at Summer Comiket.

"Kuroneko‐chi, don't you also ever want to wear a different outfit?"

"That's… well, I'll wear something for you, I suppose."

Kuroneko suddenly blushed. "Yes, I really want to try," is what one could translate her words to.

Rias clapped her hands, almost as if things had been settled.

"Well then, isn't this a good opportunity? Let's all cosplay together and take a photo to commemorate the occasion."

"Ehh? We're having a photo shoot here? What should I do~~? I'm a pro after all~~."

Naruko waved from side to side and looked pretty proud of herself. Even though she obviously wanted to go and take those cosplay photos.

"…hmph, so these are costumes that Rias-san picked out? …that worries me a bit."

In true Kuroneko fashion, even though she said that, she was obviously pretty excited for this. I mean, she was already loosening some of her ribbons. Hey hey, I'm in the room, so please don't strip right here…

The subject had been changed and we had all returned to our usual selves.

"Also, it's been a while, but perhaps I will also take this opportunity to show you my own cosplay."

"But you're cosplaying right now, aren't you?"

"Haha, Naruto‐chi, if you say that, don't blame me when you're knocked to the floor by my beauty."

"Hah, just keep talking."

But I definitely was looking forward to seeing what kind of outfits those three would change into.

I spoke cheerfully.

"Well then, I'll wait here for you three."

"Whatever are you saying, Naruto-chi?"

"Eh?"

Rias took a look at my bewildered expression and gave me an ominous smile.

"Of course I've also prepared a costume for Naruto-chi."

"…"

…you've got to be kidding me.

The girls would change in the costume room, and then come back to the figure room. And in the meantime, I would change in this room.

"Well then… maybe I should suck it up and just change."

Man, this is my first cosplay.

"…this uniform… how do I put it on?"

After a struggle, I managed to put things on, and looked at myself in the full‐length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Wow."

It feels a little weird for me personally to be saying this… but this costume suited me really well. I felt my cheeks suddenly burning. What was up with this hard‐to‐describe feeling… and this sense of excitement? As I looked at myself cosplaying in the mirror, I could feel my excitement quickly rise. I look so awesome! Huh? Is this real? Is it just me, or do I just look really awesome?

"Engrave into your body… Yukianesa's power!"

And then, right then…

 _Creak._

I heard the sound of the door opening, and a chill ran right down my spine!

D‐Dammit, I hope they didn't hear me just now! Is it kill myself time!? Do I have to commit suicide now!?

My entire body went stiff as a board and I turned around with tears in my eyes, when…

"…!"

Both of us were at a loss for words.

"You… Kurone… is that Kuroneko!?"

The outfit Kuroneko was wearing also belonged to a character I knew well. Homura Akemi… the character that often appeared in Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

"Eh… Ah… J-J-J-Ji… Jin…?"

I couldn't blame Kuroneko for being surprised when she saw me either. The costume I was wearing was that of Jin Kisaragi, one of the protagonist of Kuroneko's favorite game, Blazblue. But I mean, and saying this myself is rather strange, I looked exactly like him. If they made a live action version of Blazblue, maybe they should give me a call. Ah, but really, what was more important right now was…

We both stared at each other's cosplays. At that point, Kuroneko seemed to snap out of it.

"P‐Please… don't look at me so much… it's embarrassing…"

She blushed from ear to ear and hugged herself, trying to hide herself from view. She was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 petals, and has 2 ribbons attached to it.

"…I told you not to look at me. D‐Do you want me to poke out your eyes?"

"S‐Sorry."

I hurriedly covered my eyes with both hands. If she was this embarrassed about it, maybe she should have just not worn the outfit… maybe this was just the stubbornness of cosplayers…

"B‐But more importantly… you… that costume…"

"A‐Ahh. This costume is…"

I was a bit embarrassed, but I asked for her impressions.

"H‐How is it? Kuroneko, what do you… what do you think about this costume…"

"E… Eh?"

Perhaps she was not expecting me to ask that question at all, but Kuroneko stiffened. Homura's costume was probably incredibly embarrassing for her to wear. Her face flushed even redder than it was before.

"I‐It's okay, I guess."

Even as she said that, she glanced at me now and then. Kuroneko really liked this character, so even if it was me wearing it, she probably couldn't help looking at the costume. To be honest, it felt nice.

"Hmph, don't look so much at me. You're making me blush."

"Y‐You idiot… it's not like I'm… what in the world are you saying…?"

Kuroneko looked incredibly cute when she was annoyed like that.

And then…

"What's with those outfits!? You two look really nice!"

Naruko came into the room in high spirits. And her outfit surprised me even more.

"Well, either way, you're still no match for me!"

Naruko picked up the hem of her skirt and twirled. The character that Naruko was cosplaying was the Vampire Princess Rachel Alucard, another character from Blazblue. Naruko was wearing the costume that Kuroneko usually wore. And also with her hair tied into twin tail style, Naruko is extremely similar to Rachel Alucard.

"…"

Both Kuroneko and I were suddenly unable to speak.

"What is it? Do I entrance you?"

It's not like I'm one to talk… but what a bloated sense of confidence. It really did seem that cosplaying made people into narcissists. Although this girl was always like this.

Kuroneko asked a question, round‐eyed.

"You, didn't you hate Blazblue?

"Hm? That doesn't have to do anything with the clothes. I wanted to wear a Gothic Lolita outfit once to try it out."

I see. If it meant wearing a cute cosplay, she didn't care where the character was from.

"You…just wanted to…"

Kuroneko showed an incredibly unpleasant scowl.

"Just cosplaying so casually like that… even though the true thrill of cosplay is completely transforming into a character you like… you just don't understand at all, do you?"

"Is it? Hm, completely transforming, huh…? Umm, like this?"

Naruko made a peace sign over one of her eyes and winked. And she said the following in an innocent voice, almost like you would expect from a Madoka character.

"Kyahaa~~. I'm the cute Vampire Princess Rachel Alucard~! I came here to suck your blood, Kapuchuu~."

"Rachel would never say something like that!"

Kuroneko exploded. When it came to Rachel Alucard, she really had a short fuse. She was like a child here.

"You bitch… I think I'm really going to kill you this time…"

"But seriously, you're also not Homu‐chan at all! Homu‐chan would never say something like 'You bitch.'"

"I‐I'm… I never intended to become this character in the first place!"

"But wasn't it that if you don't become the character, you can't experience the 'true thrill' of cosplay?"

"Ooo… t‐that's…" It was as if her argument had returned like a boomerang and hit herself instead.

Once she saw Kuroneko at a loss for words, Naruko gave a small smile, "Come on, become the character and say something. You saw how Homu‐chan acts at that DVD, right?"

"I‐I don't want to… why does someone like me have to… have to say such embarrassing things…?"

 _Snap. Snap._

As Kuroneko teared up, Naruko took out her cell phone camera and began to snap pictures.

"When did you take out that cell phone… w‐why are you taking photos?"

"Well, it's a rare chance."

"P‐Please stop…"

 _Snap. Snap._

"D‐Didn't I tell you not to take pictures…? Are you not listening?"

"If I make a photo collection of you in that cosplay, I'm sure it'll be a huge hit at Comiket."

She wasn't listening at all. I found Kuroneko's reaction pretty cute, so even though I pitied her I didn't really feel like stopping Naruko. Naruko just continued to ecstatically snap photos of Kuroneko in her cosplay. I guess after all was said and done, Naruko really liked Kuroneko.

"Ahh… I'm satisfied now."

Naruko wiped the sweat off her forehead, apparently finished with her task. On the other hand, having had her picture taken so many times, Kuroneko was now huddled on the floor, hugging her knees. Her face was completely red. Being shy and a cosplayer at the same time… how exactly was that supposed to work?

"Hey, Naruko."

"What?"

"How's my cosplay? Don't I look really cool? You can call me onii-sama if you want."

Cosplaying had made me fearless, so I asked a question I would never ask normally.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it looks super good on you."

But Naruko's response was very apathetic.

"Hey, you're not even looking, and you say that? Come on, take a proper look at me."

Don't just fuss over Kuroneko… praise me too!

"Ugh, geez… you're like a typical noisy cosplayer… people who are normal‐looking but still narcissists are just beyond saving."

"…"

You are the last person on Earth I want to hear calling me a narcissist.

"Anyways, what happened to Rias-san?"

"Eh? She was saying that she would start changing when I went out."

"Hmm."

"And remember, she was the one who suddenly told us we were going to cosplay… something feels funny."

"Ahh."

Certainly, Rias was acting a bit weird. But I had some idea of what she had been thinking behind that "smile" of hers. When I saw Rias in her sunglasses and survival gear, I realized it. She… was probably quite a beauty.

She was always saying things like "my beauty" with so much confidence, but she was probably being serious. So, I was certain that she smiled like that because she was going to try to surprise us with her "real" look… that must have been her plan. But if that's the case, then it would be frustrating for me to take the bait and act surprised. Naruko and Kuroneko might be surprised, but I would be firm and wouldn't waver. No matter what outfit Rias showed up in. Fufu, how disappointed she's going to be.

"Ah, Rias-san, you're here?" I heard Naruko's voice. Next I heard the door opening.

Alright… show me what you've got! Show me what you've got, Rias! No matter what, I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me surprised!

"!"

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

What the hell? Was this Rias? This girl was Rias? This refined‐looking woman in a uniform was Rias? Craaaaaap~! Not good, Rias… this was seriously not good… she was really beautiful. Insanely beautiful! And at a glance, it wasn't even enough to call her a woman! She exuded the aura of a grandly elegant young lady! Amazing! Her crimson hair was silky, and her breasts and behind looked like a supermodel's! This was seriously crazy. There wasn't a trace of her old self. Her voice was even different. This was seriously too crazy. Whatever else happens, you all should try and understand how crazy this was, seeing this incredibly beautiful lady suddenly appear in front of my eyes.

"…all things considered, aren't you a bit too surprised?"

My sister was shocked at my reaction.

…but come on. I was surprised half to death there… I was expecting someone beautiful to appear, but I still thought that she would have the same ω face on when she showed up. T‐To think that she would change so much…

"T‐This isn't even a costume anymore… this is a complete metamorphosis…"

Kuroneko had also stiffened in shock, and stared at this transformed Rias. Seeing our reactions, noblewoman Rias put a hand up to her mouth and gave us a graceful chuckle.

"Watching you act so surprised makes me quite happy. It was worth revealing myself like this."

And then she grabbed the hem of her skirt and gave us an old‐fashioned curtsey.

"Naruto‐san, Naruko‐san, Kuroneko‐san. My name is Rias Gremori. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rias bow elegantly. She performed that little action masterfully, and even though she was putting on an act for us, it seemed very natural. I really wouldn't be surprised if this were her real form.

"That's… your real name?"

"Yes."

"Also, that's the uniform from famous Kuoh Academy… right?"

"…that look… is that really a cosplay? Or is it…"

Naruko and Kuroneko both spoke with slightly trembling voices.

"Fufu… "

Rias just gave us a mysterious smile, but didn't say another word. Naruko and Kuroneko also didn't press any further.

Rias looked around at us in our costumes.

"Everyone, those costumes look splendid on you."

"Not as great as yours though."

"…thank you."

T‐This is so crazy… don't smile at me like that… it's just too much.

Rias showed us a small blush.

"Dressing up like this and showing each other… it really is pretty embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Really? I don't feel embarrassed at all. I'm getting pretty excited though. Because unlike you, I'm super cute."

Yeah yeah, Naruko. After all, you don't have an ounce of shame in that body of yours. However, and I would never say this out loud, but I still thought my costume was the best. I still thought that I was the coolest person in the room. Nobody would agree with me, but this was definitely my victory. Hmph, serves you all right.

Right then, Rias said something that made me think she could read my mind.

"Naruto‐san's Jin cosplay looks just like the real thing too. That's pretty great. I almost want to be taken prisoner by him."

"Eh? I‐Is that so? … ahaha."

Crap, I'm getting really happy. Finally… finally someone complimented me!

"Naruko‐san with that twin tail feels almost like a clone of Rachel."

"Hmph. It can't be help she looked like me"

"Fufu, As expected from Naruru‐chi. "

There were still some traces of the otaku version of Rias in her vocabulary.

"And then, of course there's Kuroneko‐san…"

"W‐What do you want? Don't look at me too much please."

Rias looked Kuroneko up and down, and Kuroneko blushed.

"…a perverted-cat Homu‐chan… what an incredible outfit."

What was she, some pervy grandpa?

Kuroneko muttered in shock. "…you're still the exact same person at the base of it, aren't you?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Rias put a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

In my view… the fun of cosplay came from seeing yourself transform into someone different, like when I saw myself in the mirror back there and got all excited. And if that someone happened to be a character that you liked, it was even more fun.

Just like making doujin games and doujin manga, cosplaying in front of people and getting your photo taken was a form of self expression. And that's why, just like it had been in the club, instead of cosplaying alone…

"Everyone, let's also take a photo together, alright?"

"Ah, yes, let's."

"Sure. I'll be really nice today and let you take a photo for free even."

"Well, I guess there's no reason for me to refuse."

Instead of cosplaying alone, it was much more fun to do it with everyone together. All of us cosplayed and enjoyed ourselves. We were embarrassed now, and when we looked at these photos later I'm sure we would be embarrassed as well. And then, every time we brought this experience up in the future we would feel the same way. That's what a shared memory was.

Cosplaying together… it really sounded like something only children did. And it was embarrassing. That was probably a normal reaction. I didn't intend on denying that. But, when I did it for real… I couldn't help but think that this didn't feel too bad. This wasn't an experience you could get by just living conventionally.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Halloween in Uzumaki Store

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halloween?"

It was after school on a Friday, two week after that cosplay event in Rias house and sometime halfway into October. Coming home from school with Karin, I ended up visiting the Uzumaki Store on my way back. Right now, we were walking beside each other, headed towards that place.

"Yeah, Halloween. There's going to be a 'fair' at our house starting tomorrow."

"Hmm…Halloween, huh…?"

In other words, just like the department store in front of the train station, it seemed that the Uzumaki household would also be putting on a Halloween fair.

"You're a traditional sweets shop, and you're celebrating Halloween? What's up with that?"

"Ah, you're making fun of me. We deﬁnitely make candy that's meant for Halloween too. To be honest, I called you to come with me today so we could maybe taste-test some of them."

"Hm."

"They're pretty amazing, so look forward to it!"

"I see, Halloween, huh?"

I paused for a moment, and stared at the decorations I was not used to seeing. There were many ghosts and Jack-O-Lanterns hanging in front of the store.

A contrast of orange and black. It was a marriage of Japanese and Western styles. The words "Uzumaki Store" were skillfully carved into a conspicuous wooden sign. If nothing other than the wooden sign were there, the shop would look everything like a respectable, well-established store, but with the department-store-like banner that declared "Uzumaki Store Halloween Fair, Starting Tomorrow!" right next to it, the entire spectacle seemed strangely mismatched and surreal.

I was a bit worried, so I asked her directly.

"Are people actually going to come for this?"

"T-They will…deﬁnitely. We're also holding events on the ﬁrst day too."

"Events?"

"We'll call all the neighborhood elementary school students over and hold candy making demonstrations, and we'll hand out candy, and all the shop employees will be in costumes."

Costumes, huh…? The word "cosplay" came to mind even though I had just learned that word not long ago, but I shook my head and dismissed the image.

"The shop employees, you said… you mean ojii-chan and obaa-chan, right?"

I could imagine that it would be a pleasant spectacle, but it really just seemed way too simple of a setup. They were also rounding up elementary school students…would that honestly work if they were trying to use this as a sales promotion?

"Ahh, tomorrow everyone in the family is helping out with the shop. So I'll also be in a costume. As a w-witch…"

"Witch!?"

I couldn't stop myself from spurting that out. I mean, her as a witch… the image didn't ﬁt at all. The nerd looking Karin as a witch… the only image that came to mind was a pitiful one of her trying to cast a spell and failing. A smile leaked out onto my face, and Karin, seemingly embarrassed, began to get angry.

"You're so meaaan…don't laugh like that…and also, you're imagining something strange, aren't you?"

"I'm deﬁnitely not."

As she began hitting me with her book bag, I headed around towards the back entrance. Heading inside, I walked towards the living room as I always did, but the exact moment I opened the sliding door, the blood froze in my veins.

"Uwaah!?"

Standing in the entranceway leading to the living room, Karin and I froze with fear. Lying on top of the tatami, Hashirama-ojiichan was collapsed onto his face.

"Ojiichan!" Flustered, I rushed up to him.

Dammit! What exactly do you do at a time like this…!? Let's try calling out to him ﬁrst.

"Jiichan, are you alright!? Hey!"

No response. And what's more, his skin was terribly cold to the touch. A shiver ran up my spine. Hesitating for only a moment, I tried taking his pulse.

…I really can't remember how. At the very least, the strong, steady rhythm I could feel when I took my own pulse…it wasn't there. His's body was drained of all its strength.

"Karin, an ambulance! Call an ambulance!"

"Y-Yeah! A-Alright…!"

Karin stumbled away and ran out of the room. I took Hashirama-ojiichan body into my arms. That moment, I could barely stiﬂe a shriek from coming out of my mouth. he's exposed face was ashen, and his cold, white eyes were opened wide.

"Jiichan…"

My grief won over my fear, and tears welled up in my eyes. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned around and saw Mito-obaachan standing behind me.

"Ah, Naruto-chan. Welcome."

Her gentle smile reminded me of Karin.

"Baachan… look at jiichan…!"

As I called out to her, half in tears, obaa-chan took a good look at Hashirama-ojiichan corpse, and gave a response of "ah, I see."

"Ah, I see"?

What was up with that light response!? This wasn't a situation in which she should be responding like that!

"He's playing dead, isn't he?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!?"

Opening my eyes wide, I quickly looked back and forth between Hashirama-ojiichan's corpse and Mito-obaachan. Playing dead… but, this…he really seems completely dead here.

"What are you talking about!? his body is so cold!"

"Ah, the idiot was just in the store's refrigerator nude for a while, so I thought his time had ﬁnally come… hmph, to think he was doing that just for the sake of pulling oﬀ this kind of prank…"

'What a troubling man,' she seemed to be thinking as she smiled. But I was still not convinced.

"B-But he has no pulse!"

"He's always had a weak pulse, this man."

"B-But! Even then, this dead body stench… what about that?!"

"That's just the smell of old age. Naruto-chan, try to remember. your ojiichan has always smelled like this, right?"

"…ugh, yes, certainly… but…"

Maybe it was because she saw that I was not going to budge from my position, but Mito-obaachan put one hand to her cheek and seemed troubled.

"Well, I'll just have to show you some proof, right?"

Saying that, she put her mouth to Hashirama-ojiichan's ear.

"Ojiichan, ojiichan, if you don't get up immediately, I'm going to burn all of your entire Icha Icha collection one by one, alright?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The response was dramatic. Hashirama-ojiichan jumped to his feet, obviously revived. Taken aback from seeing a dead body suddenly jumping up like that.

"You scary witch of a woman! What are you planning to do with my precious collection!?"

Hashirama-ojiichan shouted with his white eyes opened wide. H-He really was alive… I'm the one who should be asking you what you were planning to do! I thought my heart was going to stop! Mito-obaachan ignored his complaint, and looked at me with one eye closed.

"See? Like I said."

Next, Hashirama-ojiichan faced me. He's cheerfully raised one of his hands.

"Naruto, happy Halloween! Trick or…what was it?"

"How should I know!? Have your brains rotted away or something, you old man!?"

I couldn't help but retort like that with all my strength.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ55** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"T-Thank god… haah… ojiichan was alive…"

As soon as Karin returned to the living room, she repeated the same words over and over again, stroking down her chest in relief. Karin had gone to call an ambulance, but right after what had happened I had chased after her and had explained the situation to her. And we had both returned to the living room, which is where we were now.

"Ahaha…sorry sorry, I was a bit too convincing back there ."

With a teehee, he stuck out his tongue. It was very diﬃcult for me to resist the urge to smack him. Geez, don't make your grandchildrens cry like that…

"Well… jiichan, why exactly were you playing dead like that?"

"Eh? Oh, that? I was practicing my disguise for tomorrow's Halloween fair. Fufu… wasn't it amazing? My zombie costume."

"Amazing… rather, it was a bit too real…"

If he played dead like that in the shop, I have no doubt that a customer would call the police or an ambulance! And what's more, he would come back to life after that right? The little kids they tried so hard to attract might honestly die from the shock. And generally speaking, there aren't any zombies in stores that sell food.

"At any rate, I think that it's probably not a good idea to put on that little act in the shop."

"…do you really think so?"

Hashirama-Ojiichan's looked pretty disappointed. _Swish_. He quickly turned his gaze on Mito-obaachan sitting next to him, as if to ask for her opinion, but when she cut him down quickly with a "it's just as Naruto-chan says," he looked truly crestfallen. In the end, he went and lay down in the corner.

"Alright then. Whatever, it's not like I care… heh, whatever…"

And he started sulking. He's just like a child, isn't he?

"Naruto-chan, don't mind him, alright? If you go over and try to cheer him up he's just going to get cocky about it."

"Roger."

She was usually a kind person, but it seemed that she treated gramp pretty strictly. Karin watched our grandparents' exchange with a wry smile, but she soon stood up as if she had just thought of something.

"Ah, right. Naruto, let me go and quickly get the Halloween candy."

"Ah, sure."

"Fufu, then let me help as well…"

Karin and Mito-obaachan left the room. Hashirama-ojiichan, having watched everything out of the corner of his eye, slowly got up and bitterly spoke.

"Hmph! Naruto you're pretty popular with the lady, isn't!?"

"Shut up old man!"

"Hahaha!"

And, after we had that little exchange, a new person came into the room.

"Oh! Naruto you here!"

"Yo Menma, What's up."

I faced him and raised a hand in greeting. It was Karin brother, Menma.

"Well… umm… do your best, alright?"

"We just saw each other and you're already giving me sympathy!? Well! I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll do my best, bro!"

"By the way, what exactly do you have there?"

I pointed to the musical instrument Menma was carrying in his hand. When I said "what," what I meant was "why do you have that instrument there?" Menma responded thusly:

"This? Heheeh, at tomorrow's event I'm going to give a musical performance! Well, what do you think? It seems like I was put in charge of the music for tomorrow. In a word, I'm going to ﬁre up Halloween with my live performance! I'll put my soul into my music… or something like that! Haha, doesn't that sound cool?"

 _Brrnggg._ Menma strummed the instrument he was holding. Even if you say something like you're going to put your soul into your music… and putting aside whether you look cool or not…

I asked him the question that had been on my mind ever since I caught sight of him.

"But, isn't what you have there a shamisen?"

"Hmph, a sharp retort, as expected from you bro."

Menma gazed oﬀ into the distance, and let out a self-derisive sigh. And then he appealed to me, half in tears.

"I can be completely honest with you… I don't have money so I can't buy a guitar! So… so! So anything was ﬁne, I just wanted to play an instrument! So I begged my dad, you see. And then, he told me that obaa-chan knew how to play a shamisen so I should learn from her."

And that's how it got to this, it seemed. It was a situation very beﬁtting of a middle school student. Also, Nagato ojisan… even if he said any instrument is ﬁne, he obviously didn't mean that he wanted to play the shamisen, right? Also, to think that having been told that, Menma actually went oﬀ and practiced playing the shamisen… that's also pretty amazing. What a strange father and son. Is everyone here just a huge airhead?

Grinning, I asked a question.

"Well? Can you play it now? Play a song for me."

"Ooohh! Listen and be surprised!"

Menma set up the shamisen so nimbly that I could almost hear it ring. It really seemed like he had practiced quite a bit. He decided on a pose that made it look like he was playing the guitar.

 _Bnbnnn. Bnbnbnbnbnn_ … with a stiﬀ expression, Menma played the shamisen. It was really quite a surreal scene.

O-Ohh… amazing. That sounds pretty good…! I didn't have an ounce of knowledge when it came to shamisen music, but he deﬁnitely wasn't just playing around here… I could see that he was consciously and precisely producing sound from the instrument. It was a song that made me envision the Heian period, with its nostalgic, sad, and gentle melody. And somewhere, I could hear a hint of a ﬂute… certainly, this was an appropriate tone for a traditional sweets shop. But it didn't sound very Halloween-ey at all.

"Heh, how was it bro!? Didn't I just sound like John Frusciante!?"

"You sounded more like a Biwa priest."

"Argh, jiichan told me the same thing! I'm seriously hurt, you know!"

I really said the same thing gramp did!? That seriously hurts. But really, he's playing the shamisen… so he doesn't look like anything except the Marukome priest.

"Tch, this is why people with old sensibilities can't understand the soul of the youth! It's troubling, you know!"

 _Bnbnbnbnbnnn_ … Menma once again began his tasteful performance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Karin set the tea and sweets down on the low dining table. Today's theme seemed to be Halloween candy… as was expected.

"Oh. These look great."

"Heheh, right?" Karin smiled broadly and I nodded.

There were a few types of sweets lined up on the table… but they all seemed like types of Halloween-themed traditional Japanese candy. For instance, there was a bite-sized Jack-o- Lantern. It seemed to be a candy that was made with Nerikiri red bean paste. I don't know the exact name for it, but it's probably something everyone has eaten

Skilled Japanese confectionary artisans could make this Nerikiri paste into anything, so it was used often in decorative pieces… by the way, this is just personal experience, but working with the stuﬀ was absurdly diﬃcult. Using a spatula and mold to get them into the shape you want was pretty hard, but even making the Nerikiri properly was diﬃcult for novices. From the point of view of an apprentice like me, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that how to handle bean paste was a trade secret.

Heh, I guess I got just a bit ﬁred up there in my explanation… hm, I guess I can't complain about Naruko doing the same thing anymore…

"Naruto, p-please… try one."

"Ah, alright, then I won't hold back…"

I took one of the Nerikiri Jack-o-Lanterns and popped it into my mouth.

"This is great!"

"Really!?"

Karin's expression suddenly brightened, and she joined her hands together in front of her chest. I took a mouthful of tea.

"Really really! And it's ﬁlled with pumpkin bean paste, right!? This is quite a piece of art! And then, what's that? Seeds?"

"Yeah… pumpkin seeds."

"Using seeds to decorate the head… pretty amazing."

I was seriously impressed. And what's more, each and every Jack-o-Lantern had a diﬀerent facial expression. Only hand-made things could taste like this. Besides that, there were various ghosts, witches, bats, black cats…etc. etc.

They were all small and cute, so they would probably be very popular with the young girls that formed the majority of the Uzumaki Shop's customer base. They were indeed quite intricate, and I'm sure a lot of thought went into them.

I looked at Karin and asked.

"Did you make this?"

"U-Umm…why?"

I mean, because you were so interested in my opinion about them earlier…

And I was the ﬁrst one you tried to feed one of these to, and when I said how good they were, you seemed really happy. And your facial muscles all softened like that… anyone would be able to guess that you had made these.

For a while, Karin squirmed around as if she were embarrassed and didn't know what to do. Finally, she gave me a deep nod.

"…yeah. I made them. I'm glad…that you like them."

"Ah Thanks Karin, It's really delicious."

The atmosphere in the room strangely took a turn for the awkward, so I also began to squirm bashfully. If Naruko were here, she probably would think this was pretty "gross" …but it's not like I can help it…

Hashirama-ojiichan, staring at us all this while, spoke through a mouthful of pumpkin bean paste dorayaki.

"You two, hurry up and get married."

"Mrrphhhh…!?" I almost spurted out my tea.

"O-Ojiichan!" Karin raised her voice, but she got no sympathy from the people around her.

"Ojiichan does occasionally speak sensibly, doesn't he?" Mito-obaachan chuckled and sipped her tea.

It's troubling to say that these two would try to get me and Karin together whenever they had a chance. This is how it's been for quite a few years now, so it's not like I get annoyed about it anymore… but getting ambushed like this about it, I couldn't help but be aﬀected…

Geez… I'm really not good with this kind of atmosphere… Karin seemed to feel the same way, and appeared to have decided on escaping from the living room.

"U-Ughh…! I don't care what you two say anymore! Naruto… let's go to my room."

"A-Ahh." I gave a response and stood up. Hearing the mocking chuckles of Hashirama-ojiichan behind me, I followed Karin and left the room.

Walking a bit down the hallway, we ascended a narrow, steep set of stairs. I have to say, I didn't dislike these creaky old stairs. I wonder why… I guess the sound of the creaking put my mind at ease for some strange reason. Right after going up the stairs, we arrived at a sliding screen door that led to Karin's room.

"H-Hold on a second…"

"Alright."

Karin slid the door open a teeny bit, and slipped inside through the crack. She probably wanted to tidy up a bit before letting me in. Putting away ero books that might be lying out in the open… well, that would be my case, but I'm sure Karin also had things that she wasn't keen on me seeing.

I really don't think she actually was hiding something dreadful from me like Naruko had been. But… now that I think about it, it's certainly been a while since I've gone into Karin's room. Nevertheless, it's not like I feel nervous about this or anything. Right then, the sliding door opened, and Karin poked her head out.

"P-Please come in."

"Ahh… sorry for intruding."

With that, I stepped foot into Karin's room. The room smelled like grass and incense, had tatami for ﬂooring, and was six tatami large. There were large windows not only in the room, but also on the side of the hallway, so there was great sun exposure in here. Almost-dazzling sunlight ﬂooded the room, warming both my body and soul. Even though this was also a girl's room, it felt completely diﬀerent from my sister's room.

There wasn't much furniture; it was basically empty. There were a few drawers and cabinets, a three-sided mirror I guess in the West you would call this a "dresser", and a low dining table… that's all there really was. Lined up in the corner of the room were the only somewhat girl-like things in the room: a collection of colorful cushions and stuﬀed animals. But, what left the strongest impression on me about the room were things like the jar that she used for God knows what, the hanging scroll style calendar, the framed ukiyo-e-like painting…

"Well, this place sure hasn't changed."

"Don't look so closely around like thaat…it's embarrassiiing…"

What exactly about this jar or this hanging scroll was there to be embarrassed about? I don't understand women at all. Casually sitting down, I stretched out my legs and made myself comfortable. Around a foot away from me, Karin also sat down. She spoke with a strangely impatient tone of voice.

"U-Umm…what should we do?"

"Sleep."

"Ehhh?!"

"S-Sleep…!?"

…what is she surprised about?

"Lately I've been staying up late quite often practicing my bass… well…and I just wanted to lie down and take it easy for a bit. At least now that I'm here."

"A-Ahh… hah."

When Karin cleared up whatever misunderstanding she had fallen into, she sighed and for some reason seemed relieved. What just happened? I really don't understand this girl…

I lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

"By the way, I left all my reference books at school, so I'm deﬁnitely not going to study."

"I wasn't going to suggest that…ugh."

For a little while, Karin glared at me, but soon she let out a smile.

"You're right… let's just take it easy."

"Mm."

And that's why… we ended up just lazing around. I don't know what that means to other people, but for us, "lazing around" meant just what it sounded like.

"Ah, right… do you want some tea?"

"Mm."

And we drank some tea.

"…"

"…"

Time passed hazily.

"…aaahh."

And we yawned some.

"By the way, don't you have to prepare for Halloween?"

"I do… but after the shop closes."

"Hm."

"Tonight, we're all going to try our best."

"Well, I'll help then."

"Really? You might be able to help out a lot… there's a lot of physical work to be done. And lately ojiichan's back has been hurting… but, are you sure? You're tired, aren't you?"

"I already said it was ﬁne, didn't I? Don't worry about it."

"Thanks… "

And we talked idly. We weren't trying to do anything in particular, but just spent our time relaxed.

"…"

Kneeling and relaxed, Karin poured out some tea. For no particular reason, I found myself staring at her from the side.

"Ah, the tea stalk is ﬂoating."

"Ooh, wow."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ56** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few hours later… while the women prepared dinner, I cleaned up the shop with Menma and also helped prepare for the following day. We had already pretty much ﬁnished cleaning the store, so there was only one thing left to do.

"Gwahh… heavy…!"

From the back of a truck, we had to take some materials to a separate refrigerated room located at the back side of the store. People who have worked part-time for a sweets store can probably empathize, but the bags they used for business were all excessively heavy.

…my arms are probably going to be feeling this tomorrow. Nagato ojisan had already gladly accepted my oﬀer to help. Or should I rather say, the minute he saw me his face lit up, as if he was planning on getting me to help out even if I hadn't asked in the ﬁrst place. As far as I could remember, Nagato ojisan never had any reservations about putting me to work. Well, that's ﬁne. This way, I don't have to worry either.

"That was the last one…phew."

I wiped oﬀ my sweat with the towel I had around my neck. I was inside the refrigerated room, so I could see my breath in front of me. Leaving the refrigerated room and going out into the yard, I saw an apron-wearing Karin waiting for me.

"Thanks for your hard work today, Naruto."

"Ahh… phew, I'm really tired."

Karin chuckled at my frank confession.

"You really helped us out by being here today. Seriously, thank you… I worked really hard on making dinner, so be sure to eat a lot, alright?"

"Ahh Thanks."

"Do you want to eat ﬁrst? Or do you want to take a bath ﬁrst?"

"You went through all that trouble of making the meal, so I think I'll eat ﬁrst. Umm, by the way, bath?"

"Yeah… umm… dad said that because Naruto came all the way to visit today, he should spend the night… i-it's because dad said so!"

"You don't need to clarify like that… I understand."

She wasn't Naruko, but this girl also occasionally took an attitude I couldn't comprehend.

I responded without hesitation."Alright, I'll stay the night then."

"Ahh… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure… I'm ﬁne with it. I'll call mom and tell her"

Even though she had been the one who asked me… when I agreed to her proposal matter-of-factly, Karin gave me a broad grin. Her expression softened to a point that was diﬃcult to describe.

"Hehe… That makes me happy. It's been such a long time since you've stayed over."

"I guess so. We used to go back and forth between each other's houses so often a long time ago too… but at some point we stopped. I wonder why?"

"Eh? Hmmm… I wonder why…"

We exchanged glances. Thinking about it once again, I couldn't come up with a reason.

…I guess that's just how it was. That's generally how to describe it when people's relationships changed.

"Yeah. Could it be… Naruto is in high school and an adult now, so he gets nervous when he stays over at a girl's house?"

"Why would I get nervous going over to your house at this point?"

"Eh? You're not?"

"I'm not."

Why does she seem a bit unsatisﬁed with that answer?

"In fact, I feel like I can relax more here than in my own home." At any rate, my little sister wasn't here…

At my words, the previously unsatisﬁed Karin reversed her attitude. "…I see," she said with a smile.

"Hm? Do you have something you want to say or something?"

"Hmm…? I was just thinking if it would be better that way…"

In the end, I really had no idea what she was talking about.

On our way to the living room, Karin and I bumped into Hashirama-ojiichan who had just gotten out of the bathtub.

"Thanks for your hard work! As a reward, you have the privilege of taking a bath with Karin!"

"Shut up, gramp! And don't be wandering around with just a towel on you! you pervert old man!"

"S-Sorry… Naruto. Ugh… everyone is just so…"

"Nah, no problem. I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me at all."

When I responded curtly, Karin for some reason seemed to pout a little.

"Hmph, it doesn't bother you at all…?" she went, her lips thinning.

And then… a not particularly eventful dinner passed by. Right now, everyone was resting after their meal. A variety show was on television, and every time the comedian on screen told a joke, Menma guﬀawed and clapped his hands. It seemed to be pretty easy to get him to laugh.

If everyone were like him, performers would probably have a much more fun time with their jobs. Sitting next to him and watching the same show, I almost wanted to smack him on the back of the head and tell him to shut it. Menma was being loud and seemed to be completely focused on the program, so I lost interest in the television, when suddenly I felt someone's stare on the side of my face.

"Hm?"

Turning in that direction, I happened to make eye contact with Karin, who had been looking at me. We stared at each other with a table between us.

"… _Jiii_."

Speaking only in mimetic words, Karin stared at me as if she wanted to say something.

"…w-what is it?"

Faltering a bit, I questioned her. But Karin seemed to be signaling "you should know what!" and didn't break her silence.

"… _Jiiii_."

"…"

We began our little staring contest. The ﬁrst person to avert their gaze would be the loser. But I couldn't think of one instance when I had won a competition like this before.

"…"

In just a few moments, I couldn't take it anymore and averted my gaze. I had announced my surrender. But I probably could guess from the very beginning what she was trying to get me to say. Umm… it's probably… I had complimented her on her Halloween candies earlier… so she's hoping for more?

"Ah… about the meal tonight… it was great."

"Hehe… thanks. That makes me happy."

Even though she all but forced me to say it, Karin seemed very happy and her eyes sparkled. To me, there was nothing more awkward than situations like this. And to my great annoyance, she seemed to take pleasure in making me blush like this. Then again, I also took pleasure in annoying Karin… so I really shouldn't be talking here…

"H-Hey, isn't it about time your father got out of the tub?"

"Mm, I guess so."

When I tried to change the subject, Karin glanced up at the clock in the room and put a ﬁnger to her lips. As always, her posture was almost perfect. Almost to the point where I was fascinated by her.

"Do you want to go next?"

"I'm ﬁne with going last."

"I'm ﬁne with going after Naruto, you know?"

Karin encouraged me to go take a bath.

"Nah, you go ﬁrst."

"You don't have to be so restrained here, you know? Naruto, please, go ﬁrst, go."

These types of exchanges were repeated several more times… at last, Karin seemed to suddenly have thought of something. She clapped her hands lightly.

"Well then."

"…w-what?"

She quickly leaned forwards, and her head drew near to mine. With a mischievous expression, she softly whispered into my ear.

"I guess we really should go in together?"

"…!?"

It was a trick to make me feel embarrassed… I knew that it was a joke! But, in my carelessness, I was disturbed by her statement.

"Ugh…"

After I bit my bottom lip and calmed my heart, Menma swung his head in our direction from his position lying on the ﬂoor watching the TV. Traces of his laughter were still lingering on his face.

"Hey, hey. What kind of secret talk are you two doing?"

"Shut up! Go watch the damn television!"

"Ahaha, Naruto, your face, it's completely red."

"Gngg…!"

This was so frustrating. Dammit, even though it was Karin… she was getting pretty cocky. She seemed strangely conﬁdent when she was in her own house. "Home Field Advantage Karin," I should call her. Keh, whoever ends up marrying you, after the marriage is oﬃcial and he understands what the reality of the situation is, he's going to be tortured day after day by your embarrassing statements. Don't be surprised when he dies in agony from embarrassment.

Hmph… don't think that I'm the same person I used to be though. These few months, I've come into contact with my sister and her otaku friends, and I've contracted a nasty disease. You don't know, do you, the ultimate power that idiots can summon when they're cornered…?! Well, listen up…!

"Alrighty then, let's go in together!"

"H-Hueeeeeeeeehhh!?"

My do-or-die counterattack took its eﬀect, and the triumphant Karin's face suddenly boiled red.

"S-Seriously?"

"Absolutely seriously! You're the one who invited me, so don't back out now!"

Standing up vigorously, I made my declaration with my ﬁsts clenched.

Seeing me do that, Menma also became extremely excited.

"Uooh! Naruto's acting so cool?! As expected from a man like you bro!"

Indeed, indeed. I'd certainly expect you to understand. After all, you're an idiot.

Having transformed into the manliest of men, I grabbed two bath towels and two changes of clothes, and made a further declaration.

"Come now, Karin! Let us go quickly! To the place where we will take our bath! I will show you my hyper weapon!"

It seemed to be a bad habit of mine lately to not be able to stop once I really got going like this.

"W-Wah…"

With both her eyes as wide as dinner plates, Karin ﬂushed a brilliant red and ﬁddled with her hands. Hah… serves you right! Now you regret saying that, don't you! But I really might have gone too far. Feeling a bit embarrassed myself, I began to tell Karin that it was all a joke, but… At that time, Karin's quivering lips began to move purposefully…

"Dad! What should I do!? Naruto asked me to take a bath with him!"

"Don't go telling you father idiot!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ57** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I was expecting to die once I returned to my senses, but in the end, I took a bath after Nagato ojisan ﬁnished. I should probably mention this just in case, but of course, I went in alone.

The Uzumaki household's bathroom was an incredibly average bathroom, and had both a bathtub and a place to rinse oﬀ.

In the bathtub ﬂoated some Japanese iris. The Japanese iris season had already passed long ago, but considering how the bath water felt like it had a lot of things added to it, it was clear that this family customarily threw lots of things into the bath. This was a Japanese iris bath. They had used high quality Japanese iris, and it was a bath that relaxed my nerves and lower back.

Although… I was probably a little too young to appreciate that relaxation… hmm…but just the pleasant smell alone was good enough. The refreshing fragrance and the steam… it wasn't bad at all. It was a rather cramped bath in a rather average household, but it had a certain air of elegance to it. I quickly washed my body, and rinsed the bubbles oﬀ in the shower.

And then ﬁnally, with great anticipation, I stuck a leg into the Japanese iris bath…

"Agh, Hooooooott!"

Plunging into the bathtub in one go up to my shoulder, I shut my eyes tightly. The tingling, burning sensation on my skin slowly subsided, and then gradually turned into pleasure.

"Ooooohh…"

I was warmed right down to my core. Soaking slowly in warm water was good, but this type of hot bath had its own appeal. I rested the back of my head on the edge of the bathtub, and let out a long sigh.

"Alright… so, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

Karin had said that she was going to help with the Halloween event or whatever. So I guess I would do that too. For the time being, I would see this event through to the end. I was also looking forward to seeing what kind of witch that girl would make. Also, it's not like I hated helping out here at this store. How do I put it… working hard and dripping with sweat was just an activity that seemed to agree with me. Finishing work and soaking in a hot tub like this gave me a feeling of satisfaction that was diﬃcult to replace with anything else… also, it seemed that this weekend was shaping up to be not bad at all.

"And I won't have to come face to face with a certain annoying sister either."

A smile spontaneously broke out across my face. Like that, as I soaked pleasantly in the tub…

 _Rustle rustle._ I heard the rustling of clothes. Hm? Is someone in the changing room? I could see a silhouette on the other side of the steam-obscured glass. The person… seemed to be undressing… Huh? Wha- eh…?

"W-Wah…don't tell me she seriously is…!"

 _Rustle rustle rustle._ As I became more and more disturbed, I stared at the changing room. Is she an idiot!? Did she really take the joke that seriously!? Uwaah…what should I do? I-If this were an eroge, this would probably lead to an event CG…!

I tightly grasped the edge of the tub. I-I mean, it's not like I'm nervous or something. F-For now, I should probably wrap myself in a towel at least. The instant I began to move to do that, the door to the changing room opened.

"Yooo! Naruto, let me wash your back!"

"It was you!?"

I threw the wash basin at the intruder.

 _Bang!_

It hit the Marukome priest right on.

"Agh, ow!"

It's probably not necessary to mention that the boy who had bent backwards from taking my attack was Menma. Hah, so that's how it is… that's how it is… I had thought it would turn out to be something like this…

"D-Don't screw with me! You… you… do you have any idea what you did!?"

"Bro, why are you half-crying and getting so angry so suddenly!?"

"As if I know!"

After getting out of the bath and getting comfy again in the living room, I saw Mito-obaachan coming into the room.

"Naruto-chan, I laid out your futon for you in the usual room."

"Ah, thanks."

The "usual room" was my mother old room when she was still lived here. I always used it when I came over to this house to stay over.

"Ah, is it already this late…?"

Looking up at the clock, I saw that it was around ten. Perhaps it was because they had to worry about the shop, but the Uzumaki household went to bed early. I should probably also retire to my room soon.

"I'm going to go to sleep soon."

"Ah, well, then I'll go back to my room too…"

Following me, Karin also stood up. By the way, at this point we had both already changed into our pajamas. A little while ago, Karin had just gotten out of the tub. She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was still slightly wet.

"Hehe…being together here with each other just before going to sleep… how long has it been?"

"Hmm. Probably around four years, I would say."

We talked as we walked down the hallway. Karin took the lead and went up the stairs.

"You look a bit unsteady there. You alright?"

"Ah, yeah… I just got out of the bath and I don't have my glasses on…"

"Hm, I see."

This was sort of dangerous. Preparing myself to support her just in case she fell, I ascended to the second ﬂoor. The closest sliding door led to Karin's room.

"Well… good night."

"Ah, g'night."

Seeing Karin oﬀ into her room, I slid open the door to my own room.

"W-wha!"

Suddenly, the breath caught in my throat. The futon that Mito-obaachan had laid out for me was there. Except, there were two. A pair of futons were very neatly laid out next to each other. A so-called "husband and wife" arrangement.

"W-What the hell is this?! W-What- "

"What's wrong?"

"Ehh!?"

When I looked back, Karin was right behind me.

"W-Why are you here!?"

"Y-You don't have to be that surprise. Uhh, well, for some reason, my futon disappeared… I went back into the hallway to ﬁgure out what was going on and I saw you standing so stiﬄy over here… umm, is there something interesting in the room?"

"Don't look! Don't look in the room!"

My warning didn't seem to make it to her in time, and behind me, Karin also peeked into the room.

"Eeehhh!?"

And she also stiﬀened. Her body seeming to convulse, Karin pointed at the two futons.

"W-What is that supposed to be!? T-That… that's my futon, isn't it!?"

"…that…appears to be the case."

I nodded solemnly. Karin raised her voice.

"Did you lay these out!? You wanted to sleep next to me!?"

"N-N-N-N-Nooo! What the hell are you saying!? A-Are you an idiot!? Who would do something like… don't come to such a strange misunderstanding!"

Having been completely shaken, we began to act rather dodgily. We had even forgotten the events from a few minutes ago.

"B-But but! Look at how they're right next to each other! It looks like something a newlywed couple would use!"

"F-For now let's just calm down! C-C-Calm down and let's ﬁgure out what's going on! Mm, yes, there's no mistaking it, this is my doing…!"

"Naruto, calm down! There's so much that doesn't make sense with that!"

"Ugh! To think that the day would come when _you_ would be the one retorting against _me_!"

I mean… it's not like I had to calm down and think about it calmly to realize that Mito-obaachan's doing.

That old hag… with her "Naruto, I laid out your futon for you in the usual room" …putting on such a kind expression but then going and doing something so unnecessary like this…!

"Hah. Well, for now, shall we put the futon back where it belongs?"

"Eh? We're putting it back?"

"That's obvious, isn't it!? What's up with that surprised expression!?"

"I don't mind… even like this… it's ﬁne…"

"We're putting it back!"

Flatly cutting down that inappropriate line of thought, I began to pick up Karin's futon. However, at that time, I heard an anguished "Guooh!" from behind me.

"W-What?!"

When I turned around, I saw Hashirama-ojiichan crouching in the hallway, grasping his chest. He was mumbling something like "the futon… the futon…" Karin hurriedly rushed to his side.

"Ojiichan! Are you alright?!"

"A-Ahh… I'm alright. No need to worry… it's just that when I saw Naruto trying to carry the futon, it triggered some wartime trauma for me and I had a few heart spasms."

"…"

What the hell was up with that outrageously speciﬁc trigger? He's joking, right? Exactly what in the world happened to him during the war? Also, gramp, you were hiding and watching us, weren't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to time this so well. As I thought, you're an accomplice to this crime.

Hashirama-ojiichan spoke with an exaggerated expression.

"If you don't line those two futons up by each other, I will be killed by the pumpkin's curse."

He's just saying whatever the hell he wants. My eyes half closed, I glanced at him, and once again picked up the futon.

"Ugooh!? Gyoeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh…!?"

…let's try putting the futon down then.

"… Haah, haah, haah… T-That was close. I barely escaped death that time. I saw baachan on the other side of the Sanzu River."

"Baachan is downstairs watching television, isn't she!?"

Hey gramp, there's a limit to how bad your acting can be, you know… feeling blood vessels popping on my forehead, I once again picked up the futon. As expected, he once again grabbed his chest.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…! Uwaaaaaaah…?!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Alright! Alright, I got it, so cut it out!"

 _"Cough, cough_ … Really?"

Don't look at me with upturned eyes like that! Completely stunned, I could do nothing but nod. He was a terrible actor, but if I made him go through that act a few more times, he seriously might die.

"Ah, ahh… she can sleep here. It's not like it's a bit deal…right?"

Looking to Karin for conﬁrmation, I saw her gently return a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ﬁne with it… if even Naruto is ﬁne with it…"

How should I put it… it was an incredibly ordinary response. W-Well…it's not like I didn't know she would respond that way…

Hey, Karin. If you make such lackadaisical responses to other guys, I'm absolutely certain they would misunderstand. And for that reason… in the end, I ended up sleeping lined up with Karin in the same room. Of course, we jerked the futons apart so they wouldn't look like they had been arranged for a married couple.

"It feels like… we're kids again, doesn't it…?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem that we always slept like this next to each other back when we used to stay over at each other's houses."

"Yeah… to think that we would be sleeping together like this again even though we're much older… I never would have guessed something like this would happen."

Both lying down, we exchanged glances and smiled wryly.

If I gave her the beneﬁt of the doubt, Hashirama-ojiichan might have laid these futons out like this for no other reason than because we used to sleep like this. Although, there was no room to doubt that he was not nearly as innocent. Well, it's not a big deal. If it were any other girl, there would be a lot more to be concerned about, but this is Karin we're talking about.

"…I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Mm… Good night, Naruto."

I turned oﬀ the lights and shut my eyes. In the silence, only the regular ticks of the clock echoed through the room. One minute, ten minutes…probably more than that passed. My consciousness of the time passing faded away…

"…Naruto. Are you…still awake?" Karin muttered into the silent room.

"…I'm still awake." After I responded like that, there was a period of silence, and then…

"Umm… it would be nice if we could go to the same college, wouldn't it?"

Hey hey. Why are you bringing that up now…? Haha… I managed to keep myself from responding in an overly surprised manner.

"…yeah, it would be." I responded.

It didn't matter if we were talking about unnecessary or meaningless things right now. That's what I thought. So I also started speaking aimlessly.

"If after we graduate from high school, we go to the same college… I wonder what would happen then."

It was a very vague question. But at the same time, it was also something I always thought about. It's not like I was expecting an answer. It wasn't a question that had any particular aim, after all. Karin seemed to be thinking about it for a little while.

"Probably… not much would change, I think."

On one hand, her response was noncommittal and vague… it was a carefree response I would expect from her. But, in a way, it was also the response I was looking for.

"Ah, maybe."

When she told me that, "yeah, maybe" is what came to mind. After we graduate from high school, start attending college, many things would change. But at the same time, there would be many things that would not change.

"Heh, I feel that even when we're graduating from college, you would say the same thing."

I smiled wryly. Glancing next to me, I saw Karin blinking with surprise. But then, she smiled.

"Mm… I guess so… I'll be saying the same thing forever, won't I…?"

I wonder how far into the future she's envisioning… but her tone of voice was soft. For some reason, her words left a strong impression on me. They were reassuring, I think.

"…"

"…"

We both once again fell into silence. Karin was the ﬁrst to break the comfortable silence.

"Back in the day, we used to always go to each other's houses, and stay over…like this, didn't we?"

"…?"

I felt like we had talked about a similar topic already.

"But recently we haven't… I mean… so…"

What exactly is so hard for her to say here? Karin seemed to be searching for the right words for a while, but at last…

"…sorry. It was nothing."

And she pulled her blanket up to her mouth. I watched the situation in front of my eyes…

"Well, next time, want to come over to my house?"

I suddenly said that. I remembered that it had been quite a while since Karin had been over to my house. Girls were creatures that never directly said what they wanted. That was a fact that I had come to have quite a bit of ﬁrst-hand experience with lately. Thanks to a certain girls I've deal recently.

So this was something that the old me would never have said. Do you want to come over to my house next time? Having been asked that, Karin seemed very surprised and opened her eyes wide, blinking rapidly. Next, with her mouth still hidden under her blanket, she nodded.

"Umm…yeah…I'd like to go."

I couldn't see the look on her face because it was hidden under the futon. But just by the happily thinned shape of her eyes, I didn't need to see the rest of her to know.

"Ah, alright. Then… sooner or later, we'll do it."

And the night advanced exceedingly lazily.

By the way, I deﬁnitely have to say this, but just because we were sleeping lined up next to each other, doesn't mean we did what you were hoping we did. Sorry to burst your bubble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **.** **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- The Girl and Her Rabbit -**

This is the story of a day in September that was, strangely enough, as hot as a midsummer day.

A certain Naruto was walking through the shopping district.

It was a school day. As usual, Naruto was wearing a white standing-collar uniform. At his side was a katana in a black sheath. As usual, he was boldly violating weapon possession laws. In his right hand was a large boston bag emblazoned with the logo of an athletics company.

It was just past 3 in the afternoon. The weather was boiling hot despite the fact that it was September.

The sun shone brightly from the clear blue skies, and the temperatures just kept soaring. There was a haze over the hot asphalt.

The stores on either side of him were open, but devoid of customers. The store owners were also cooped up inside. It was almost like a ghost town. There weren't any doves, either. In a little while, customers might make their way here to buy evening snacks, but the streets were quiet at the moment.

Naruto walked through the shopping district, cool as a cucumber. He wasn't sweating at all, despite the weather. Blocking sweat glands was easy for someone like Naruto.

Naruto arrived at a lamppost upon which was posted a warning:

 **"Beware of perverts!"**

He walked by it.

And as he arrived at the boundary between the shopping district and the residential area-

"Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!"

He encountered a middle-aged man who was drunk at this time of day.

He was a rather large man who looked to be in his early fifties. The man was quite unsightly, wearing nothing but an undershirt and screaming in front of the stationery store.

"Idiot! You bastard!"

In his hand was a half-empty bottle of liquor.

Normally this would be considered a bother to the store's operations, but this man was actually the owner of the stationery store. He had been holding down the shop for thirty years now, but the large bookstore that popped up recently had driven down sales. He was a somewhat pitiful man, who was just barely managing to make a living. Of course, this doesn't give him a free pass to get drunk in midday to harass people passing by.

Normally his wife would keep him in check, but she happened to be out today. The locals, too used to his actions, didn't try to stop him or call the police. The man was completely drunk as he made a spectacle of himself on the road.

"Hm… this is a difficult situation."

Naruto mumbled cooly as he slowly approached the drunken man. He spoke to him in a calm voice.

"Sir, making a scene like this may cause problems for others. You may also be in danger of heatstroke in this kind of weather."

However. "Whaddaya care, you greenhorn!? It ain't none of your business!" the drunkard retorted, spit flying from his mouth. He then began pestering Naruto, calling him a cheeky kid and threatening to call the school.

"Hm. If words are insufficient, punishment must follow…" Naruto mumbled, and the man roared, "What? You wanna fight?!".

"Get over here!" The man yelled and tried to drag Naruto into the alleyway beside his store. Naruto let himself be dragged in.

And once they were in the alley- "Bring it, punk!" The drunken man yelled, glaring at Naruto.

"…"

Naruto silently and solemnly looked at the drunkard.

Seeing that Naruto was unfazed by his threats, the man began shouting even more loudly, this time in gibberish. However.

"Sir… I cannot let you continue like this. I have no choice but to punish you."

The man got even angrier at Naruto's words, and began trying to provoke him.

"Then I shall show you true justice!"

 _Thud._ The boston bag fell from Naruto's hand. The drunkard put up his guard.

Naruto clapped his hands and shouted, "Transform!" And with that cry, Naruto quickly began to take off his clothes. His uniform jacket, his pants, his socks, his shirt.

"…"

As the drunken man watched in stunned silence, Naruto stripped off his underwear and stood naked. The back-alley strip. Amazing musculature.

"Oh…"

The drunken man's face paled as he watched this sight. The alcohol began to wear off. The moment the naked man took out an apple from the boston bag, placed it on his head, and put on a suspicious mask, the drunkard was overwhelmed by an indescribable fear.

"KYAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S A PERVERT!"

The man screamed like a little girl as he tossed away his bottle and ran from the apple-and mask-clad naked man. The sound of his running from the alleyway and into his store echoed through the street, along with the sound of the shutters closing.

The naked pervert, now alone, muttered to himself.

"Hm… Justice is very often misunderstood…"

Currently, he was a slightly melancholy-looking man in a mask. A naked man in a mask.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing since this incident was solved without bloodshed." he mumbled as he continued his transformation. Of course, he was just putting on clothes.

Once he had finished changing, putting on a suspicious white uniform, a white mask, and a white cape, he had finally transformed into Shiroi Kitsune, a warrior of justice! (Note: There are multiple versions of him, such as 'α' or 'R', but he will just be known as Shiroi Kitsune. To be frank, they're all the same guy anyway.)

Having completed his transformation, Shiroi Kitsune smiled, his pearly-white teeth glinting. He then folded up his tossed uniform, put it in the boston bag, and hid the bag in his cape. Isn't it amazing how he can hide something so large in such a thin cape?

Shiroi Kitsune checked his katana with his left hand as he walked out into the street. He glanced at the stationery store, the shutters of which were closed.

Some time later.

The temperatures had gone down some and people began to venture out into the shopping district. And among the middle-aged ladies, grandmas, young housewives, and other such normal people was-

"He is a swordsman~!"

Shiroi Kitsune, walking and singing his theme song. He was still in his transformed state. Because of his outlandish appearance, other shoppers were doing their best to not make eye contact.

"He is a true swordsman~! Defending justice-hm?" Shiroi Kitsune caught sight of something.

It was in the middle of the now-crowded shopping district, in front of the lamppost with the warning, **"Beware of perverts!"**.

There was a little girl crying in front of the lamppost.

She was wearing a blue one-piece dress. He long hair went down all the way to her back, and she had stick-thin arms and legs. Perhaps she was about eight years old? The girl was sniffling, leaning against the lamppost with her head bowed. Her tears glistened in the sunlight.

"Hm…"

Shiroi Kitsune stopped singing. He looked to his right. He then looked to his left. There were many people passing by, but none of them would reach out a hand to this crying girl. It was as if they were treating the girl just like Shiroi Kitsune-walking away briskly, ignoring her presence.

"The world's turning into a cold place." Shiroi Kitsune mumbled like an old man, and walked up to the her. He then crouched down in front of the girl, who was wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Hello there, little miss. Why the long face?"

Hearing these gentlemanly words, the girl froze. She slowly lifted her head. She was a pretty girl with a very cute face.

Shiroi Kitsune spoke to her softly. "Don't worry. I'm a warrior of justice. I'm most definitely not a construction mogul."

Really? The girl cocked her head, face covered in tears and snot.

"You're crying… What is it? I'll do whatever I can to help, so don't worry."

Shiroi Kitsune was very kind. The girl stopped crying and hesitantly spoke to Shiroi Kitsune in a very cute voice.

"Are you… talking to me…?"

Shiroi Kitsune nodded, smiling.

"Of course. My name is Shiroi Kitsune. I am a true warrior of justice who loves justice above all else. I am a knight among knights who looks better than anyone in pristine white. And what about you, young miss? What's your name?"

A little girl and a pervert in a mask. This was the kind of combination that would have most people calling the police, but the passersby did nothing but glance at Shiroi Kitsune and walk away quickly.

The girl smiled beautifully at Shiroi Kitsune's question.

"Chino! My name's Kafu Chino!"

"Kafu Chino? It sound like Cappuccino. What a sweet name." Shiroi Kitsune said gently, like a nice guy. Is it just me, or does it sound really creepy coming from this guy? Justmehuh?OkayIgetit

"In any case, why are you crying, Chino-chan? If you're lost, I will do my best as a warrior of justice to get you back to your mom and dad. I could take you to the police station."

When Shiroi Kitsune, who looked like he'd be arrested on the spot at a police station, said this, the girl shook her head.

"No! I'm not the one who's lost!"

"Huh?"

"It's my rabbit!" The girl said. Her tears had stopped, and her face was completely clean. She wasn't even sweating, either.

The girl resolutely explained that her pet rabbit had disappeared without a trace while she had left the house for a bit.

"I see… it is true that one gets terribly lonely when a beloved pet disappears somewhere. But-" Shiroi Kitsune put emphasis on his next words. "That doesn't mean that your rabbit's abandoned you, Chino-chan. What's the rabbit's name?"

"'Tippy'. He's a white angora rabbit. He's got a red collar and a metal tag with his name and our address. "

"Tippy, is it? What a cute name. He probably lost his way while he went outside. I'm sure he's doing his best to find you right now."

"Then will you help me find him? Will you help me find Tippy?"

Shiroi Kitsune looked at the girl who was staring straight into his eyes behind the mask. And he slowly nodded.

"All right. Let's look for him together! But remember, I am not a computer."

"?"

The girl cocked her head again.

"First, let's ask the people in this area!"

Shiroi Kitsune stood up and held out his right hand to the girl.

"But… no one ever answers me when I ask them…"

"Don't worry. I'll ask them for you."

The girl tentatively reached out to Shiroi Kitsune. Her hand made contact with Shiroi Kitsune's outstretched hand.

"Oh…"

The girl smiled happily and took his large hand in her small hand.

"Let's go!"

"Let's be off! I'm not wet concrete, either."

Shiroi Kitsune and the little girl then began grabbing people off the street to ask about Tippy.

The girl was very shy, so it was up to Shiroi Kitsune to ask, "Excuse me", and ask if someone had seen Tippy.

While people were surprised by Shiroi Kitsune's appearance, they would tell him that they didn't know or apologize for being unable to help.

He had asked about a hundred people in the shopping district, but no one knew anything about Tippy's whereabouts. As time passed, the sun began to disappear into the west. It would almost be time for the girl to go home.

"This is problematic…"

Not even the great Shiroi Kitsune could do something about this. Even still-

"Tippy…"

He could not bring himself to just leave this girl, who was holding his hand and on the verge of tears.

Shiroi Kitsune asked a passing young man, a university student, despite not having much hope.

"Have you seen a rabbit that looks like this?"

"Oh! Oh…! I did! I've seen that rabbit!"

The student answered.

"I saw him at the hill behind the park over there. I saw the collar and thought it might belong to someone, so I tried to catch him. But he ran away. The colour of the collar and the fur are all the same. He must be the one you're talking about." "

"Thank you! The hill behind the park, right? Let's go!"

Shiroi Kitsune thanked the student and ran, holding the little girl's hand. The park was a little ways away. The hill was a forested area.

As he watched Shiroi Kitsune run off with his cape aflutter, the student mumbled, "What a weird outfit."

He then added, "But it's already been three years since I saw that Rabbit…"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Tippy! Tippy!"

The girl's cries echoed through the forest.

The skies were reddening, and the light that filtered in through the leaves was growing dim. Shiroi Kitsune continued to search for Tippy, holding the girl's hand.

"Tippy! Where are you?"

The girl's anguished cries ran out through the woods. Shiroi Kitsune had just begun to think that he should suggest to her that they search tomorrow.

 _Kun! Kun!_

It was the sound of a Rabbit purring.

"Tippy!" The girl yelled.

Shocked, Shiroi Kitsune looked down. In front of the girl was a White angora Rabbit. He was identical to Chino's description.

"Tippy!"

Chino let go of Shiroi Kitsune's hand. She kneeled on the tall grass and took Tippy in her arms.

"Tippy! Tippy! I'm so glad you're all right!"

The Rabbit licked the girl's face as she held him in a hug.

"Don't leave like that ever again, okay!"

"I'm glad for you, Chino. Tippy."

Shiroi Kitsune kneeled in front of Chino and held out his right hand, still warm with the pressure of her grip. Tippy sniffed his hand and licked his fingertips.

"Haha, that tickles." Shiroi Kitsune laughed. The girl looked at him, crying tears of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. All in a day's work for a warrior of justice."

"Thank you…"

A single tear ran down the girl's face as she stood up, holding the rabbit in her arms.

"What a relief. Let's go home with Tippy now. I'm sure your mom and dad are worried about you, just like you were worried about Tippy." Shiroi Kitsune suggested.

The girl smiled. "Thanks so much, big brother in the weird outfit."

"You're very welcome. By the way, I'm not a lotus root."

"I have to go now."

"Yes. Now, let me take you home. It's dangerous in the dark. These days, there are some terrible criminals that go after children."

"Thanks, but it's okay. This is goodbye."

"Huh?"

Shiroi Kitsune cocked his head in confusion. Just as he was about to tell her, "I can't leave you here in the forest. Let me at least take you to the shopping district, where there are a lot of people"-

Chino and Tippy disappeared. It was in an instant. The girl holding the Rabbit disappeared into blue particles of light, leaving not even an afterimage.

"Huh?"

Shiroi Kitsune was alone in this dark forest.

He slowly got up and looked to his right. He looked to his left. He looked behind him. He looked above him.

The girl and the Rabbit were nowhere to be found.

"Chino? Tippy?"

No matter how many times he called out, there was no answer. As Shiroi Kitsune took a light half-step forward-

 _Ting._

He heard a very, very small metallic sound. He could only hear this noise because his powers had been heightened when he transformed into Shiroi Kitsune.

"Hm…?"

Shiroi Kitsune moved his foot and kneeled over the spot where the girl had been standing with the Rabbit. He crouched down and looked into the darkness.

And he found something.

A red collar, faded and worn with age. A dirt-covered metal tag.

And-

"…"

The bones of an animal.

A yellowed set of animal bones were scattered around, half-buried in the ground.

Shiroi Kitsune slowly brought the collar to eye-level. Several tiny bones scattered over the ground.

Engraved on the metal tag were the words "Tippy - Chino's Lovely Rabbit". And a nearby address.

Shiroi Kitsune tightly grasped the cold name tag.

That night.

A strange visitor made his way to a certain house.

A handsome student in a white standing-collar uniform, with a katana strapped to his side, had visited out of the blue.

The student spoke to the couple who owned this place.

"I'm very sorry for the sudden intrusion. I'm a friend of Chino. May I say see her?"

They might not have let him in at all if he hadn't handed them an old collar.

Naruto, having been invited into the house, sat on his knees, placed his katana on the floor beside him, and-

"We meet again."

He bowed deeply towards Chino.

The girl in the black picture frame was smiling brightly, wearing a blue one-piece dress.

After burning the incense, Naruto told the couple that he had spoken to Chino before when she was out walking the Chino. He then added:

"This evening, I happened to come by Tippy's collar and remains. I gave him a proper burial, and came to visit because I thought it only right to at least return his collar."

The couple nodded sadly, and bowed in thanks many times over. They placed the collar beside her photo.

Naruto was told by the parents that Chino had died of an illness three years earlier.

He was also told that Tippy ran away from home to find the hospitalized Chino and never returned.

And that Chino worried for Tippy until her death.

As Naruto walked through the dark, deserted shopping district, he stopped in front of a certain lamppost.

"…"

There was no one there anymore. Naruto smiled and mumbled, "Justice is often very misunderstood." He then disappeared into the street.

The lamppost with the warning, **"Beware of perverts!"** watched him as he walked away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	17. The Angel with Broken Wing

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chiaki took the scores to my house three days after the halloween event at Karin haouse during the evening.

"Why didn't you come to the roof for the past few days? You returned home right after school today too! Senpai's really worried about you!"

As usual, the uniformed Chiaki climbed up the tree in the courtyard, and squeezed in through the window of my room. She said that as she shook a stack of handwritten scores in her hand.

I twirled the wires of my headphones and answered.

"I had to help Karin at her store lately."

Chiaki sat next to my pillow and pulled the blanket away from my face. She then said, "Geez… you should've told us before, you make us worried over nothing. Anyways did Miyazano say something to you again?"

I did not reply to her, and instead covered my face with my pillow. Since the day I went over to apologize to Kaori, I had never once touched my bass. My brain was in a total mess.

"Hey, are you going to say things like you want to quit?"

"…maybe."

I had already prepared myself for Chiaki to punch or do a triangle choke hold on me, but instead she looked up at the ceiling, and said nothing for a long while.

"…I thought we could finally start a band or something."

I heard her mumbling something. For a moment, I thought I was thinking too much into it. Just as I lifted my head to look at Chiaki's face, she pressed a score sheet into my face.

"Senpai spent so much effort changing that Beethoven's piece into the scores of a bass, all just for you!"

I stared at the dancing tadpoles on the five-line staff lazily.

"No, can't do. I can't possibly play this piece of music."

"That's because you didn't practice, right?"

Chiaki got it absolutely right, so I hid myself under the blanket, and laid on the bed. Suddenly, Chiaki pressed her whole body weight on the area near my waist, and began practicing drumming basics on my back. Crotchet, quaver, triplets, semiquaver… she actually used her drum sticks to hit against my back along to the rhythms accurately.

"Chiaki, that hurts!"

"I know."

What's with the "I know"!? What sort of answer is that! She continued drumming the rhythms on my back while maintaining them at a fixed tempo. Before long, my mind became lax.

"Everyone will feel hurt if they're hit directly in their heart."

I had no idea what she was talking about. Still, I began imagining the pain of my heart being drummed at. It's probably painful enough for the corpses to jump out of their graves in pain.

I don't know if Chiaki was getting more and more into it, but she began drumming some quavers slowly. Somehow, it felt like my head was a cymbal, while my right hand was a floor tom. Wait, stop Chiaki-sama, that really hurts! Before long, the piece suddenly went into the chorus. She began lightly rapping semiquavers on my left shoulder in replacement as a snare drum.

"Chiaki, wait, that hurts! I said it hurts!"

I kept moving about beneath the blanket, but my opponent's a retired black belt in Judo, and she knew very well where to apply the force so as to make me immobile. In the end, I had to wait till she finished drumming the whole piece before I was freed from beneath her butt.

"Do you know what song that was?"

A naughty smile appeared on Chiaki's face, as she asked me that question after I had finally managed to get out of the blanket with much difficulty.

"Unicorn's Hige to Boin ?"

"Oh, you're quite sharp."

Though such cases are rare, but just like the how Stand by Me is for the bass, there are some songs that one can recognize instantly just by listening to the drums. Actually, this miracle might have happened purely because Chiaki and I had grown up listening to similar music since our days in elementary, before Unicorn disbanded.

"But sadly, the answer is Asia no Junshin ."

"So you're just toying with me!?" To think I had just thought of it as a miracle doesn't that make me an idiot?

"Not at all. We still have to do our best even if life is boring! I'll root for you, just a little." With that, she took her shoes that she had placed on my desk, and jumped out of the window… why can't you just leave through the main door?

I'm alone yet again. I sat on my bed, and picked up the scores left by Chiaki. The theme's really simple, and the tempo is quite slow as well - I think I can probably play it right off the bat. Up till the point where the second, third and forth voices are gradually overlapping, there is still no change in the difficulty of the part which I am supposed to play. However, the variation before that is much more complicated. As for the fugue, I actually have to play a melody that is as difficult as Kaori's, right till the very end. That's just impossible no matter how you look at it! I tossed the scores aside, laid down, and stared at the ceiling for a while. My back was still a little sore from the drumming that Chiaki gave me.

Things like how the pieces are too difficult, or how I have no motivation at all - they are all excuses. I knew that perfectly well. Therefore, Chiaki might know it just as well. I was just ashamed of myself. I don't understand the situation about Kaori at all, and yet I was challenging her to a fight enthusiastically. To get back the classroom so that I can kill time after school - just for something as stupid as that? What an idiot I was. But that's even more reason why I can't give up at a point like this, or else I'll be an even bigger idiot than I already am.

I quickly took the scores, and went to the living room to take out my bass from its casing. Just as I was tuning the instrument, the string suddenly snapped into two. Feels like it's telling me that I can't possibly do it. I laid on the sofa and planned to just sleep it off, but my back where Chiaki had drummed on began to hurt again. And so, I stuffed the scores into the casing, then lifted it up onto my back and walked out of the main door.

The skies were already growing dark when I reached Hatake's Musical Instrument Store. From a gap which was about as wide as the width of a pencil, I could see all sorts of guitars that were displayed in the shop, which were glowing under the display lights. Somehow, the scene felt so nostalgic, I almost teared from my eyes. I only went to the shop once, so why did I feel that way?

Kagurazaka-senpai was tending the store alone, and there were no customers in there. She's on the other side of the counter. Using a piece of yellow cloth, she was carefully and tenderly cleaning the neck of a guitar with its strings removed.

"Young man, here I am thinking that it's about time for you to come! I'm really happy, yeah?"

Upon noticing me, she put the guitar down and stood up.

"You're here to buy strings for your bass, right?"

I jumped in shock and nodded my head in a daze. How does Senpai know?

"There's something that I'll have to apologize to you."

As she said that, she took out the bass' strings from a rack to the side of the counter, which has a lot of compartments.

"Which is?"

"I actually did something to the third string, so that it would snap more easily."

"Haa?"

I gave a strange cry.

"Why did you do that?"

"You burn-out really easily, right? I was thinking that you may coop yourself up in your house if you start to get tired of it halfway. If your string so happens to snap right then… see, isn't that a perfect excuse for you to come see me? So let me pay for that!"

Senpai smiled as she took out three thousand-yen bills from her wallet, and put them into the cashier. Compared to the strings for guitars, the strings for a bass are shockingly pricey, but the shop owners will always help you change them. I was surprised, and for a moment I could not speak. I always thought that tuning will cause the strings to wear easily, so in actual fact the strings don't break that easily?

"What do you plan to do if I decide to give up on bass because of the broken string?"

"Then there's nothing else I can do. I thought about it before - I'll give up if things are not fated to be. However, you still came running to me, right?"

Senpai said that with a smiling face, so there's nothing much for me to say.

"You got the score?"

I nodded my head, and took out the score which was handwritten by Senpai from my bass casing.

"So, you're not here to complain about how the score is too difficult for you, right?"

"No… nothing."

I moved my eyes away and cooked up a lie.

"Where have you played till?"

"At about the forth variation, but I was stuck there ever since. I couldn't play the fugue at all, and I don't think it's possible for me to do so."

Senpai quickly finished tuning the newly strung bass, and then she began to play it while sitting on the counter.

I listened to the fugue with a complicated feeling. The music played by Kaori's guitar is like it's directly shaved out from a giant pillar of ice. In contrast, Kagurazaka-senpai's performance is like the frozen rays of winter - her music appeared unknowingly all of the sudden, and pierces right through the clouds. It is really unbelievable to see such clear sounds flowing smoothly without any hiccups.

After she was done with the performance, Senpai returned the bass to me. For a while, I couldn't bring myself to face her.

"It's not that hard! I didn't use any special techniques either. Just reduce the tempo by half, and carefully play through each and every note."

"Senpai…"

I quietly muttered that with my head still lowered.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you recruit Kaori by yourself? You play better than me anyway."

"Didn't I say that before already? It has to be you."

I shook my head weakly.

"Even if it's me, I can't converse much with Kaori either. Kaori is unwilling to tell me anything, and all I did is make her angry…"

Senpai took out two round stools from the counter, and placed them in the aisle that displays the guitars. She then made me sit down by pressing me on my shoulders.

"It's not just that."

"Eh?" I lifted my head.

Senpai shifted her sight away from my face slightly, and it floated upwards slowly.

"That's not all there is to it. You see, before I knew the existence of Kaori Miyazono, I already knew about you."

I gradually found it difficult to breathe. What's Senpai talking about now?

"Young man, you do know about a music magazine named 'Friends of Musicians', right? In the July issue two years back, I read a critique that was published in it, and the title is 'Handel and the verses in the bible'. The article is roughly about how Handel's pieces, including those that aren't music, can all be interpreted as verses. Even though the logic's a little far-fetched, it still felt rather amazing. It's a rather touching article."

I was still dazed while I hugged onto my bass tightly with my arms. Of course I know that article. It's because, that critique…

"I took a look at the name of the writer, and it was Kushina Uzumaki, a critic whom I'm very familiar with. However, something didn't feel quite right. The article was written in English simple enough for middle-school students to read, and the examples cited in it should not have existed in the middle-school education which Kushina Uzumaki should have received, since she was already in her forties."

"Ah…"

There's.… There's actually someone who notices that?

"That strange feeling caused me to shift my suspicion to the whole article. I took out older magazines and revised them, by rereading every single critique written by Kushina Uzumaki. Somehow, a few articles stood out from the rest, and all these articles shared the same weird feeling as well. I searched for a few CD reviews as well, and I managed to find one for Finlandia, which was played by Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Karajan in 1959."

I gulped. My dry throat was sore.

"However, I couldn't find anymore concrete evidence after that. I didn't know anyone from the publisher either - all I knew was that Kushina Uzumaki had a child. What I know is, for some unknown reason, she had written about her son in her articles quite a few times, and had even wrote out his name. Therefore, when I found that name in the booklet that detailed the names of all the newcomers - I guess you can understand how shocked I was then, right?"

With a light smile on her face, Senpai prodded my nose with her finger.

"The criminal is you."

"…what do you mean by criminal?"

"All my deductions are correct, right?"

Senpai suddenly pulled her face close to mine, and I could only nod my head. There was actually someone in this world who found out the articles I had done in mom's name, just by reading the articles alone.

"Therefore, I have already been paying attention to you for a long time, young man. I need a secretary in my revolutionary army, and I can't think of anyone that is more suitable for that position than you. Thus, it's not me asking you to join along the way while I am trying to recruit Kaori Miyazono."

Senpai placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I want you."

Don't say that sort of thing to me at such a close distance when we're all alone here. My mind was in a mess, and I couldn't say anything. In order to avoid Senpai's gaze, I turned my head away and packed my bass.

"However, for someone like me…"

I confirmed the touch of my casing.

"It's not like I'll benefit the band by joining. I can't play as well as Kaori does, and I probably will never catch up to her. All this while, I've… always been listening to music by myself."

Senpai narrowed her eyes and stared at me for quite a while. She then suddenly diverted her gaze, and yelled towards my back.

"Comrade Aihara, it's about time you show yourself. Want to come in?"

I turned my head around in shock. Chiaki was standing in the shadows of the few guitars next to the door. She quietly showed herself. There was a gentle expression on her face.

"You must have stalked this young man all the way here, right? As expected from a fighter in my revolutionary army. You are quite adept at stealth missions as well."

"W-Wha!? I didn't stalk him!"

Chiaki said that angrily, and stomped all the way over.

"Senpai, you can't say things that will frighten Naruto!"

"That jealous look of yours is really cute too!" Senpai patted Chiaki's head lovingly.

I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression as well. Did she really stalk me all the way here? Is that really true, or is it not?

Chiaki glared at me while saying, "I just so happened to come here to take a look around, and it just so happened that Naruto was inside, so it was inconvenient for me to enter."

Senpai consoled her by saying, "I understand, I understand."

"Comrade Aihara, did you bring your drum sticks along?"

"…drum sticks?" Chiaki tilted her head, then nodded.

"Mmm. I'll go wake up that pervert shopkeeper inside and borrow the key to the recording room."

Senpai shifted her gaze to me, and turned her hand into the shape of a gun. She then pretended to fire a shot into my chest.

"Young man, let me light your passion ablaze."

The third floor of Hatake's Musical Instrument Store was modified into a recording room for rent. There are two tightly shut doors along the long and narrow passageway. After opening the door before me, I was greeted by a room that is four-and-a-half tatami big, out of which about a half of the area is occupied by the drums. On both sides are two giant guitar amplifiers. There's also mikes and recording equipment, as well as an asphyxiating smell of smoke.

"I've specially allowed you guys in, all thanks to the welfare given to me as an employee here." And with that, Kagurazaka-senpai pushed me into the recording room. Chiaki followed in as well.

"Whoa! t's been a long time since I've played on real drums."

Chiaki sat in the middle of the drum set, and was tuning the snare drum rather happily. Kagurazaka-senpai then connected my bass and her guitar into the amplifiers in that sequence. Senpai's guitar is a Gibson Les Paul, which is said to cost a million yen, though I've no idea if that is true or not. If so, that is probably an old 'Historic Collection' series. From the colors of the guitar, it should be a replica of the 60's series?

I slung the strap of the bass onto my shoulder, then plucked the string once timidly. An unbearable noise filled the small and cramped recording room. For some strange reason, I was lead into this recording room by her, just like that…

"There's no need for you to play something that's overly difficult, young man. You just have to follow the drums and play D in quavers, that's all."

Chiaki lifted the drum sticks high into the air, and said, "Senpai, are you ready?" The two of them exchanged their sights for a second. Just at the exact instant where the sounds of the cymbals disappeared, I was surrounded by a music that was moving forward at a heavy pace. Chiaki began to hit out a series of powerful quavers with the hi-hat, and on the drums she was overlapping the quavers with triplets. The slowly rising and screeching guitar riffs were like the faltering footsteps of a traveler heading towards the seas with a cane in his hand.

I tried tapping along to the rhythm of Chiaki, and then I quietly strummed the bass. Initially, I could not believe that the low notes that were pressing up against my abdomen were actually coming from my bass. The three different melodies then began to mash together stiffly, and entwined - From which, came the sounds of a singing voice… it's the voice of Kagurazaka-senpai.

It's like the whispers of the night in the desert - though her voice was slightly hoarse, but it had transmitted all the way to the horizon on the other end. It's Led Zeppelin's Kashmir. It's a song that I have heard countless times. I listened to this song in bed deep in the middle of the night repeatedly for many times, countless of times. And now, my fingers were playing out the pulse of the song.

At the places where the song was falling silent, the guitar replied with a similar phrase of music. Chiaki maintained her footsteps and marched on endlessly and continuously. I had already erased from my mind whatever Senpai had told me. When the guitar began playing the winding stretches of the Arabian style of music, I began searching for the low notes that should be hidden within the song, and wove them out with my fingertips.

I really felt that the song could continue on forever. Therefore, when the song finally stopped, I felt just as though I was left alone in a desolate desert. The room was filled with a rumbling sound, but I could no longer differentiate if that was just the noise, the echoes, or the memories of Kashmir that had seeped into my ears.

Chiaki's face was flushed red, and she was staring at me with her forehead filled with sweat. A seemingly triumphant smile appeared on her face. I turned my sight away, and this time, the graceful sight of Kagurazaka-senpai entered my eyes.

I don't know why but I could not look right into her face.

"…young man, what do you think the bass is?"

I slowly lifted my head. There was no smile on Senpai's face, but her gaze was gentle.

"If we are to see the band as a person, then the lead singer will be the head, while the guitar are the hands…"

Senpai moved her sight away from her hands and shifted it into the direction of Chiaki.

"If the drums are the legs, then which part do you think the bass represents?"

I could not answer Senpai's riddle. From the moment I was born up till now, I had always played the role of someone who accepts things. Senpai finally broke into a gentle smile, and walked towards me quickly. She placed her palm on my chest, which made me jump in a huge shock. My body froze.

"It's here, young man."

As she stared face to face straight into my eyes, Senpai continued.

"The heart. You understand now? Without you, we would not be able to move."

I was stunned speechless. What replied to her in my place, was the pulse of my heart. If I am to see the band as a person. I was not moving forward by following in their footsteps. As someone who was placing himself in a sound shared with others for the very first time, that was something which I was most certain of. If I was to listen to the CD alone in my own room, I would have probably never understood that. Then, I was probably thinking of the same thing as Senpai.

If only Kaori was here… the sound of that guitar. If only it was here… I gripped the neck of my bass tightly. I finally understood - that is the reason why I'm playing the bass. It's not an excuse, but an actual reason - it is so that I can transmit this blazing heat to Kaori.

 **::::::**

 _ **Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream**_

 _ **I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been**_

 _ **To sit with elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen**_

 _ **They talk of days for which they sit and wait and all will be revealed**_

 _ **Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace, whose sounds caress my ear**_

 _ **But not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear**_

 _ **Oh, oh.**_

 _ **Oh, I been flying... mama, there ain't no denyin'**_

 _ **I've been flying, ain't no denyin', no denyin'**_

 _ **All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground**_

 _ **And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan this wasted land**_

 _ **Trying to find, trying to find where I've been.**_

 _ **Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace, like thoughts inside a dream**_

 _ **Heed the path that led me to that place, yellow desert stream**_

 _ **My Shangri-La beneath the summer moon, I will return again**_

 _ **Sure as the dust that floats high in June, when movin' through Kashmir.**_

 _ **Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years**_

 _ **With no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear**_

 _ **Ohh.**_

 _ **When I'm on, when I'm on my way, yeah**_

 _ **When I see, when I see the way, you stay-yeah**_

 _ **Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, when I'm down...**_

 _ **Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, so down**_

 _ **Ooh, my baby, oooh, my baby, let me take you there**_

 _ **Let me take you there. Let me take you there**_

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ55** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

With us engrossed in our practice, the following two weeks went by in a flash, and before long the end of October had finally arrived. The skin on my left fingertips were hard like dried soil. Since the strings of the bass are much thicker than those of a guitar, the position of the calluses on my fingers are slightly different than those of Kagurazaka-senpai's.

"You look more like a bassist now."

Senpai couldn't help but let out a loud laugh when our fingertips came into contact like the scene of the alien in ET. However, the callus had caused some slight changes to my sense of touch - they affected me when I was doing something delicate with machines, so it's a little inconvenient. Still, before issuing a challenge to Kaori, there's another thing that requires me to utilize my interest of fooling about with machines.

On the fourth Thursday of October, I ran straight to the courtyard after school. Chiaki was trying all means to retain Kaori, though optimistically speaking she could probably keep her off for only about twenty minutes? I'll have to win this battle with speed. I first started by picking the padlock open, and that took me less than a minute. Then, I turned the handle slightly as usual, and opened the lock to enter the room. Replicating the multiple imaginary scenarios I had earlier, I took out the tools and the wires from my bag, and began to work on the amplifier.

I swiftly opened the back cover of the amplifier, and the internals of the machine which I had worked on various times came into full view before my eyes. Rewiring the circuits isn't that much of a problem; hiding the newly extended wire took up the bulk of the time.

After everything was done, I locked the padlock, and just when I was about to return to the main building, I accidentally bumped into Kaori along the corner. The two of us just stood there without moving. Neither of us had our eyes focused on the other party. Ever since that day, we hardly spoke to each other. Because of that, those fellas in the class were all complaining about how their only source of information to the Princess was blocked off. However, none of them knew about the details behind it.

Just as I was planning to walk past her, Kaori spoke.

"Have you… given up already?"

"Hmm?"

"Bass. You used to play it on top of the roof."

"I'm still playing it, yeah? Just that I have been practicing on the roof of the northern building, because I don't wanna disturb someone who has unexceptionally sharp ears."

"Liar. I went there to look for you as well, and you weren't around."

That was indeed a lie. Recently, I had been going to Hatake's Musical Instrument Store to get a bassist whom Senpai knows to take a look and oversee my practice. As I had no intention of letting her know about me practicing fervently, I wove out that lie.

"…you just said you looked for me? What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, that's… you don't have to mind that, it's nothing. I'm just slightly worried."

Kaori's voice became even more anxious, and she shook her head repeatedly.

"I'm just thinking… if you're still thinking about that incident back then?"

I jumped in shock, and turned around. It seemed like Kaori was finding it difficult to speak, and she kept staring at her fingers.

"Please forget about that. I'm totally fine, so you don't have to be concerned about it."

Please forget it. I've heard that countless times from Kaori already. I felt a slight anger stirring within me. I guess I'll just tell her my feelings truthfully.

"Look, what are you treating the human brain as? Our brains aren't like some hard disk. Do you think that a simple 'Memory delete' from you will make me go 'Oh, like this?' and I'll forget everything?"

Kaori's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"I forgot nothing, and in fact I remember them all clearly. You said, 'Do you think you can catch up to me by playing the bass?' Let's have a showdown tomorrow after school."

"…what do you mean by having a showdown?"

"A showdown between my bass and your guitar, that's what. If I can catch up with you right till the end in terms of playing, then it will be my victory. If I win, I'll be allowed to use that room. If I lose, I'll never get close ever again."

"Are you serious… about that?"

Of course! But I said nothing more, and walked past Kaori just like that.

"Young man, you've became quite good with your words."

When I arrived at the roof, Kagurazaka-senpai said that to me. It seems like she was watching us from the fence.

"I really can't believe you were that born loser one monts ago."

"Don't call me a born loser!"

I shifted my sight away from Senpai. I have no idea why, but ever since that day, I felt rather embarrassed whenever I look straight at her.

"When I think deeper into it, there's nothing for me to lose from this showdown anyway. Originally, I can't use that practice room anyway, so it's fine even if I lose. It's just like the rock-scissors-paper match I had with Senpai back then."

Half of the reason for that sort of twisted thinking was due to my self mockery. However, Senpai sat next to me while hugging onto the bass, and flashed a satisfied smile on her face.

"So you still remember what I did during that match."

I looked at the side of Senpai's face, and nodded my tilted head.

Back then, Senpai declared a match against me while holding onto a pick in her index and middle finger.

Upon seeing that, I thought she was trying to trick me into thinking that she wouldn't be throwing scissors, so I just went for it. with my brain in a huge mess, I threw out rock, and in the end I lost to Senpai. However, Senpai laughed out loudly and said, "Actually, I was not trying to read your thoughts and use them against you. Even if I did that, it will not increase the odds of me winning such a simple game. What do you think is the sure-fire method of winning rock-scissors-paper?"

"Eh?" That means Senpai had used a sure-win method?

"It's simple. Just throw out last."

"Huh?"

"There's actually no special reason behind me holding onto the pick with my fingers, other than to make you all confused, so that you will throw out your choice to my tempo. That's all. Remember this well: the sure-win method is to make yourself go last."

I was shocked speechless, and just stared at Senpai's triumphant face. I then let out a long sigh in between my knees. It's impossible. There's no chance of me winning against someone like her right from the very beginning.

"It's always been said that battles are won long before they have even started, that's exactly what it means by that. Which means, the important part is how you lure your opponent into your own territory. Oh right, do you know the reason why I chose this song to be the song for your showdown against Kaori? I'll tell you."

With that, she took out the scores from a file in a casing behind us and spread it out before us. She then said, "There's four reasons as to why I picked this piece."

"Then just tell me right from the beginning!" That thought flashed past my mind for a brief moment. For the past few days, I've been thinking about that while practicing, why this piece? However, after listening to Senpai's lengthy explanation, I could only answer her with a sigh.

"…so are you slowly believing that you have a chance of winning this?"

"Mmm… A little."

I answered truthfully. The chance of me winning has increased multiple folds — it's 0.2% now! That's probably how I'm feeling right now. Senpai bumped her shoulder into mine as she laughed.

"That's good enough! Only you will know how your battle will unfold. All I know are the results of my own battles, because I won't be taking part in the battle between you two."

"If you took over my place, you'd win… is that what Senpai is trying to say?" I asked.

Senpai answered me with a slightly angry voice, "Can I actually win?"

I looked at Senpai's face in shock.

"Didn't I say it already? It has to be you."

I couldn't reply to that, and thus I lowered my head again. Senpai suddenly took out a piece of paper, and snuffed it into the tip of my nose.

"Well then, this is the final preparation. Sign this first, so that you are mentally prepared for it. This copy's for Kaori Miyazano."

I lifted my head to take a look. It was the application form for joining a club, which is printed on coarse paper - there's two of them. For both of them, the words 'Folk Music Research Club' were written neatly using a pen in the box where one is supposed to fill in the name of the club.

I shifted my eyes away, and tried to divert the topic.

"Umm… I guess I'll just…keep these two forms for now."

"Why? I've already taught you so much about bass. Could it be… that you actually hate me? Is that it?"

Please don't look at me with such a sorrowful expression. You are obviously faking that.

"Hmm, how should I put it?"

I removed the bass from my knees.

"I don't feel I'm qualified. The standards of both Senpai and Chiaki are too high for me."

"I said it before already, didn't I? I'm not asking you to follow us. We should be the ones following you."

Because the bass is the heart. I do know that, but still…

"Still, I can't decide if I'm to join the club or not. At least for not now. Therefore…"

I lifted the bass, and stared at its strings.

"Therefore, if I manage to win against Kaori, and make her join the club…"

"If you can beat her, you'll join us too?" I nodded in reply.

If it's not like that, then I'll definitely regret it. It somehow feels like I have no say in everything that has been paved out for me.

"Then… what will you do if you lose?"

That sentence from Senpai caused me to be breathless from shock. I never thought about that. However, I still have to make my decision right now.

"…even if I lose, I'll still play the bass… however, I won't be joining the club. Senpai has been looking after me this whole time, so I can't bring myself to say things like… please allow me to join the club even if I lose."

After a short moment of silence, I could hear Senpai giving out a gentle sigh next to me.

"I've only understood this recently, but you are a man with really strong self-esteem."

She showed a gentle smile. I could barely open my eyes any longer, but to shift my gaze away after a brief look into her face.

"We'll treat this as a promise between us for the day which is still faraway. Yeah, let's do just that."

Senpai took out a screwdriver from my bag (without my consent), and removed the back cover of the bass. She folded the two application forms into two small pieces, then stuffed it in the empty space located between all the wiring. She then screwed the cover back into place.

"Why are you putting them in a place like that?"

"Try listening to it. There should be the faint sounds of the papers rubbing against each other."

I placed the bass back on my knees. Senpai then strummed the string. The sounds of the paper rubbing against each other…

"Nope, I hear nothing?"

"But I can hear that!"

Your ears are comparable to those of a cat's.

"And maybe Kaori can hear them too. She is really sensitive to the sound of paper rubbing against each other, right? Perhaps these minute sounds can affect her subconscious, and cause her to become uneasy and frustrated."

There's such logic behind it?

"To go a little more far-fetched, it's a sort of spell. Just like how the samurais will sew the amulets of protection onto their clothes."

Senpai patted my bass.

"Our promise will be with you the whole time. So don't you forget it."

After a moment of hesitation, I nodded.

"I wish you good luck."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ56** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I just so happened to meet Hiratsuka sensei on my way back home. After walking into the ordinary carriage which will stop at each and every station, she asked, "Seems like you have been chatting with Kaori quite a lot recently?"

I shrunk my head as I grabbed onto the overhead handles. I've been caught by a troublesome person.

"No, you can't quite consider that chatting."

"Just be straightforward and tell her that you'd love to share that room with her? Why are all the boys that eccentric?"

You think I could say that? Me? To Kaori?

"And also, what have you been doing recently? Seems like you've been together with the second-year Kagurazaka quite frequently, right?"

"Oh, well…"

With her vice grip grabbing onto the back of my collar, I had no other option but to tell her the truth.

"A guitar showdown?"

Hiratsuka sensei suddenly gave out a strange sound, which resulted in the rest of the passengers directing their attention to us.

"Should I say that you're stupid, or that you're similar to Kagurazaka…"

Hiratsuka sensei gave a sigh as she voiced out her thoughts. Is Kagurazaka-senpai that famous among the teachers as well? She doesn't seem to attend any lessons, so perhaps she is one of those so called problematic students or something?

"Then Kaori said she's okay with the proposal? How can that be possible?"

"No, she was just stunned."

"Yeah, that's more like it! Then what are you going to do? Do you really want to do this?"

"Sigh, there's a lot of reasons behind it. I'll put my best into this."

I replied vaguely. I couldn't possibly tell Hiratsuka sensei about the various things that we've done to make Kaori participate in the showdown. Hiratsuka sensei knitted her beautiful pair of eyebrows for a moment, and pressed her finger against her temple.

"Look… I am very grateful to you for interacting with Kaori, but don't provoke her too much. She's a really delicate girl."

"Oh."

Even if she told me that, but for some unknown reason, I couldn't help but get angry at how she wanted me to be gentle towards Kaori. That lass has said many terrible things to me you know?

"Mmm…"

Hiratsuka sensei crossed her arms before her chest, and her expression suggested that she didn't know what she should say.

"I think, the majority of the problems are due to a certain psychological issue she's having. Therefore…"

"What do you mean? What's this 'psychological issue' that sensei is referring to?"

Hiratsuka sensei stared at me without saying a single word. She then mumbled to herself with a hoarse voice, "If the person is Naruto, then it should be fine telling him…" But then she immediately shook her head and canceled that thought of hers.

"I can't be the one to tell you this. It will be for the best if Kaori is willing to tell you about it."

Psychological issues. I recalled the time when Kaori was holding tightly to a bag of medicine in her hands. So Kaori's really sick? I can't quite see that from the outside, but if…

"Umm, Hiratsuka Sensei…"

I thought of something else, and so I decided to ask her about it.

"Kaori… I heard she is about to transfer away soon. Is that true?"

"Transfer? Why?"

"… Ah, nothing."

She's disappearing in November. Then… what does that actually mean? I said nothing, and once again sank into my own thoughts. In any case, Kaori said nothing to me at all.

"A showdown through guitars huh… that's youth for you! But that may be a good thing as well."

Hiratsuka sensei smiled as she gazed into the distance.

"And Kaori has no intention of making friends. Even though it may be slightly unreasonable for me to be doing this, but it is quite a good idea to force her to join a club. If so, I'll be the adviser for your club!"

"So you think… I can win?"

"No, not at all."

Hiratsuka sensei answered immediately. I gripped hard onto the handle and slumped my head in disappointment.

"However, I heard that she only started playing the guitar half a year ago."

"Really?"

She can achieve such skills within half a year? Tch, what's up with these so-perfect girls around me.

"Still, everyone will go through things like this, right? There are times where you just have to do the things you need to do. All the best, my boy. If you make Kaori cry, I'll never let you off the hook easily." With that, Hiratsuka sensei gave me a hard slap on my back.

I returned to my room and sat on my bed. After putting the bass on my legs, my fingers began to strum on the strings subconsciously. I then realized I was playing the bass of that piano concerto unknowingly. It's the piece which Kaori played at the junkyard on the day when we first met.

I went into my parent's room, and began stacking up the CDs of various piano concertos of the late romantic era, then took them all to the my room. I spent the whole night listening to all the CDs continuously, to the point where I had even skipped my dinner. However, I did not manage to locate the track in my memory. That's not surprising though, since there are a few thousand piano concertos.

I switched off the sound system, and gave up trying to find it. I suddenly remembered my declaration to Kaori when I was tuning my bass:"If I lose, I'll never get close ever again." That line suddenly appeared in my mind, but wow. What the heck was I saying? What I meant was that I'll never get close to that room, and that I'll never get close to Kaori, right? And since our seats are right next to each other, it will be impossible for me not to be close to her, right? In the end, I was endlessly trying to explain things to some random unknown person in my mind.

What will happen if I lose? I kept thinking that. My excuse for talking to Kaori will disappear along with that as well, right? And I did say that I won't join the Folk Music Research Club if I lose. I recalled the song we played in the recording room that day - Kashmir. That is a wonderfully sweet experience that makes one breathless, and I felt like my body was burning in flames. Tomorrow… I will do my best and rock on. I will defeat Kaori Miyazono.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ57** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The skies of the last Friday of October were filled with dark clouds. As I could not fall asleep, I headed to school early in the morning. Once I entered the classroom, I was immediately surrounded by my classmates.

"Naruto, I heard you're gonna have a showdown with the Princess today?"

"What? What do you mean by showdown, Ryouta-kun? What will happen if Naruto loses?"

"Perhaps Naruto will be her slave for life?"

"Then isn't that the same as things are now?"

My face turned green after hearing everyone saying things like that.

"Hey why does everyone know about this!?"

"Didn't you talk to the princess in the courtyard yesterday, Naruto?"

"You guys saw?"

"The atmosphere was quite nice, but you just have to say things like having a showdown. The audience was really disappointed!"

It's not like we were putting on a show there.

"So, when are you guys competing? Competing in what? What does the winner get?"

Ah, so they didn't hear about the part where we will be having the showdown later after school? That's fantastic. Despite me trying to divert the topic, it still ended with me telling them everything other than the place and time of the showdown.

"A new club? With Miyazono? And Aihara? And Kagurazaka-senpai too?"

Why are they so damn excited?

"The Kagurazaka-senpai you are referring to is the one in second-year?"

"Yeah, the one who looks like the head of a band of female ninjas."

What sort of analogy is that? I can't understand that at all! Then again, is Senpai that well known in school?

"Starting a band in that small room together with those three girls? Naruto you lucky bastard, I hope you lose!"

"I'd rather you win Naruto, then I'll take over your place in the band."

"Yeah, you definitely must win, and then I'll join in too."

"You know nuts about instruments, right?"

"I can be in charge of moving the instruments."

"Then… I'll be in charge of wiping their sweat."

"Somehow, I'm feeling more and more motivated."

And they actually started singing our school song - I felt like I should just run out of the room. Just as they were discussing on the topic regarding the time of the showdown, Chiaki walked into the classroom, and that silenced everyone. I'm saved…

"Are you guys saying bad stuff about me?"

The few guys flashed an awkward smile, before returning to their seats. Seems like everyone had finally learned one of the basics ettiquites in society - not to gossip about the person in front of her.

During lunch break, my desk was filled with sauce cutlet bread which the guys purchased from the store: seems like they were all praying for my victory. But how can I possibly finish that much bread!

"Naruto, you mustn't lose."

"Though I'm not too sure of what's happening, but you definitely must win Naruto!"

One by one, they grabbed onto my shoulders and cheered me on. I just stared at the pyramid of sauce cutlet bread blankly. It's not like there's zero chance of me fulfilling their expectations, but with everyone being that excited about it, I was honestly quite troubled by them.

After school, I brought my bass to the roof. Though Senpai wanted me to go there first, I didn't see her around when I got there. Then again, I remember she has work today? I then spotted something placed on the floor near the fence where Senpai usually sits. I walked over to take a look, and it's actually John Lennon's album of covers, Rock 'n' Roll. The second song of the CD is simply titled as Stand by Me. I took out my discman, and placed the CD inside. As I listened to the hoarse voice of John Lennon, I looked downwards through the fence and waited. I took out a piece of unfinished sauce cutlet bread and stuffed it into my mouth.

Halfway into the song, I suddenly remembered how Kaori will always head straight home on Fridays. Shit, I actually forgot that. But just then, the back of a girl together with her yellow colored hair came into sight. I was at ease. What's going on? She doesn't have to do what she usually needs to do? Even as I watched Kaori walk into the practice room, I still allowed the song to flow from my earpieces and into my body. I grabbed hard on to the fence and stood there motionlessly till John Lennon's voice faded away.

I switched off my discman, and carried my bass. When I reached the practice room, I heard Kaori playing Beethoven's bagatelle on the other side of the door. I stopped in my tracks and thought of how I should enter the room. I came up with various lame ways, such as kicking the door open with my foot and then yelling 'Sorry to disturb!', but in the end I decided to just knock on the door.

The bagatelle suddenly stopped, as if it was shocked motionless. The uncomfortable silence was like a gush of bone-chilling cold air that seeped through from the gaps, and it persisted for quite a while.

"Hey…"

I was the first to talk, but I had no idea what to do.

"I'm here to compete with you. I told you about it yesterday, right?"

The door opened. Kaori's guitar was slung on her shoulders. She took a look at me, then lowered her gaze.

"…you really came."

From the tone of Kaori, I could sense that something was not quite right. Somehow, she's different from usual.

"As the representative of rock, I am here to take revenge on the stubborn classical supremacist."

"You idiot! Are you serious about this? You didn't even know how to do the hammer-on a few days ago."

"Don't belittle me!" Then again, why did she even know things like that?

"You peeked at me practicing?"

"N-No w-what are you talking about!"

With her face flushed red, Kaori slammed the door shut with her two hands.

"Why do you have to do such a thing? Do you really want to use this room that badly?"

Why did I keep doing such things? Ah, I don't even know it myself. Senpai did say that it is for love and revolution. Chiaki said this before: "You are very concerned about Miyazono, right?" I don't know. But I cannot allow things to go on like this.

Kaori said from the other side of the door.

"Just do whatever you wish over there! I don't care anymore."

Just this once, I chose to remain silent.

Oh well. I already knew things would turn out like this. I took out my bass and plugged in the cable, then I squatted down near the door. There's a hole beneath the hinge of the door which I can directly plug my cable into. That is the result of my fifteen minute work yesterday - a cable that extended from the amplifiers and installed next to the door.

Just as I was about to hijack the stereo device, my hand stopped. For some unknown reason, I suddenly remembered a certain piece of musical history which mom once told me half in jest. It starts with a small stream in Germany. The river flows into a beet plantation, then later spreads throughout the whole of Europe. It clashes with the local music, and was either engulfed by the music, or it ended up swallowing the music instead. It then flows into the seas, and spread through the whole world. That's how a lot of things in this world are born, and rock is one of them. Therefore, if we are to seek out the history of invasion and integration that spans over three hundred years, all the things will be linked to each other.

I plugged the cable into the hole. At that instance, a sharp screech blared out from the amplifiers on the other side of the door. I could almost see the frightened looks of Kaori.

"What have you done?"

She found out. In reply, I turned the volume of my bass to its loudest. The room was filled with feedback.

"Hey, what are you do-"

In order to drown her voice, I played the opening note of the piece. Allegretto vivace.

I must not play it too quickly as if I was stepping on the floor with force, but at the same time seeking for a place to step on with my toes; to use the low notes to stomp out the boundaries of the octave, and then to retreat back a little with slig htly hesitant steps.

I could even hear Kaori holding her breathes in shock. Of course, she should know what piece this is just from these eight bars. She had released an album with this piece inside two years ago in February. I had listened to that CD many times, to the point where the CD is close to being damaged.

It's Beethoven's 35 piece, Variations and Fugue for Piano in E major - the variations were later used in his Symphony No. 3. There's another title to this piano piece, which is Eroica Variations. Back then…

Kagurazaka-senpai did tell me that there's four reason for choosing that piece.

"It's just as you can see…"

Senpai began pointing at the scores as she explains on.

"This is a piece that starts off with a single melody in low-pitch. In the opening thirty-two bars, only the bass will play, and one can immediately realize that this is Eroica. With this, we'll be able to fire the first salvo, and pull the opponent into our music."

With that, Senpai tapped at the tempo marking it with her finger.

"It's allegretto vivace, so don't ever go too fast. One of the weapons of Kaori is to be able to strum her guitar accurately at great speeds. Should the showdown turn into the situation where the speed will decide the victory… young man, you will lose all chances of winning. You can decide on the speed of the whole piece via the opening thirty-two bars that's the first reason I chose this piece."

"But…"

There was a hint of uneasiness in my voice.

"At this part that leads to the overture, there is a place where the four voices will merge, and the melody after that will be the part where Kaori starts to play! If she starts to rush at then…"

"Young man, all you are thinking about is the areas in which you may lose…"

Senpai shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. This is the second reason why I chose this piece. This variation…"

Senpai scanned through the scores quickly. A variation is actually a technique where a short main theme is repeatedly played by altering the playing styles, or even the melody. In general, the similar parts will be repeated for several cycles.

"Almost every variation will have ritardando and fermata at their later part. You get it now? There's a 'pause' after a certain fixed distance. No matter how fast Kaori speeds up the tempo to, the fermata will always disrupt the flow of her playing, and with that you can get back your own allegro. This piece of music is unique in that sense."

 _Phew_ I heaved a loud sigh. Indeed, everything makes sense. I am certain that this is the only piece possible. If it is this piece, then I may actually win.

"And the third reason…" Senpai gave a sinister smile, "This piece is in E major."

I recalled each and every sentence which Senpai had said, walked through the opening theme with heavy steps. At the end of the low-pitched melody which I played, was a long pause. Kaori's guitar finally made a recovery, and the noise of her electric guitar overwhelmed the pause.

I held onto my breath as we went into the second overture, a series of simple yet hesitant melodies of the guitar entered. Goosebumps appeared on my skin in an instant. The ingenious use of syncopation moved and infused just two of the overlapping tones. However, all the music that we know is born from that intoxicating feeling that one gets when two sounds overlaps each other.

In the third overture, I threw a simple line of melody towards Kaori. The high flying high-pitched notes of the guitar descended into the low-pitched notes of the bass - it seemed as if Kaori's steps had past right through the torrential waterfalls.

Kaori's guitar lead the forth overture, and took over the main theme. The whole melody shifted an octave higher, and skipped through the brisk middle octave beneath it. The tempo suddenly hastened, and even though I was thrown about by the huge force, I finally managed to barely grab onto the gaps in between the phrases of Kaori's melody, and pried them wide open with my low notes, which acted as an intermediary between them. It's a goner if I am to fall here, and there's no chance for me to start all over. I applied the brakes to restrain Kaori.

We've finally reached the main theme, but I was barely hanging on by a thread as well. It should be your ordinary chord accompaniment, but my fingers were trembling non stop. I desperately tried to get back the original tempo using the short pause. Kaori never slowed down despite going into the second variation with a merciless speed - Kaori could continuously play triple notes in the time it took me to play a single one.

I took a deep breath before going into the forth variation. That will be the first crisis As my fingers were strumming the sixteen-beat legato smoothly, I did realize that Kaori was currently with the slight disadvantage - Kaori's simple theme sounded wobbly amid the constant rising and falling of my timbre. She probably thought I wouldn't know how to play that part out. I held my breath and focused my attention on the intense passage. I then recalled the words of Kagurazaka-senpai yet again.

"E major is…"

As she gently caressed the guitar on my knee with her fingertips, she said, "You should know, right? It's one of the most difficult scales to play on the bass and the guitar."

I nodded my head. Simply put, scales that are easy for guitars are those that do not require the guitarist to press onto the chords much as they play. However, the E which frequently appears in the E major is a semitone lower that the lowest note playable by the guitar or the bass. As a result, the guitarist will need to press on the higher ends of the chords during the playing, and that is something rather difficult in terms of the finger movements.

"The E major is just as difficult for Kaori, especially during the part where she has to play the middle-pitched notes during the high-pitched melody. Even if speed is her greatest weapon in her arsenal, she will definitely be severely weakened by that."

"…no, wait…" I gave a knock on my bass. "It will be equally difficult for me to play too, right? Isn't that so?"

The strings of the bass and the strings of the guitar are of the same tone during tuning, so the parts of both parties will be equally difficult to play. Because of this, Senpai had specially shifted the pitch upwards by a semitone in her composition, and converted it to E major.

"Young man…" The expressions in Senpai's eyes were no longer that of irritation-instead, it had changed into a pitiful gaze.

"Do you still remember what I said? I said we will be doing exactly what Paganini did, right?"

"Eh…?"

I do… remember something like that. That's…something that happened on the day when Senpai was picking out the piece through a huge stack of CDs and scores. After hearing the sounds of Kaori's guitar, Senpai did mention Paganini's name out of the blue.

"But, how do you explain that?"

"Paganini's Violin Concerto No. 1. You should know that, right?"

I tilted my head, and tried recalling the songs that I should have heard of before. I then remembered the vast knowledge of my mom

"Ah!"

The bass on my knee fall onto the floor with a thud. Paganini's Violin Concerto No. 1 — in E major. I see, so that's how it is.

"You finally got it?"

"I have to lower it by a semitone when tuning?"

Kagurazaka-senpai laughed and patted my head gently. The E major is difficult for violinists in the same way as it is for guitarists. However, the solo in the concerto played by the Violin of the Devil, Niccolo Paganini, is written in E major. As such, he tuned his violin by a semitone lower— I just…have to do exactly like him. By lowering the strings of the bass by a semitone, I will force Kaori to take on the highly difficult E major, while I am playing the simplest E major.

"…that's really despicable…" I accidentally let it slipped through my mouth.

"How's that despicable?" Kagurazaka-senpai prodded my forehead with the pick. "In order to achieve victory, giving out your all till the final moment before the battle is necessary, no? This is also an act of respect for your enemy."

"Hmm, that may be the case…"

"The fourth reason, is we will be doing fugue after the variations."

Senpai said the final reason.

"Kaori will definitely not let go of the fugue. Therefore, we just have to let her know that the piece of music is not something that can be played by a person alone. Those are the reasons for me choosing this piece of music - Eroica Variations , because it practically exists for you to use it to defeat Kaori. Therefore…"

Senpai placed her two hands on both of my shoulders, and looked straight into my eyes as she said, "Resolve yourself, and teach her a good lesson."

After playing through the continuous phrases, I pressed my back hard against the door, and took a huge gulp of air. The strings and the neck of the bass had became slippery due to my sweat.

The fifth variation finally returned back to the simple two voices melody, but that short moment of rest was over in an instant. I rushed straight into the sixth variation in C minor without having the chance to slow down the tempo. That was the only part where the lowering of the bass by a semitone was unable to wield its effects. It's as though Kaori cleaved open the opening phrase with an axe. The screeching melody dragged my body along, my fingers began to spin, and I played quite a few notes wrongly.

I could almost see Kaori's rapidly-firing questions appearing at the places where I had planned to stop at - in response, I replied using the same tones that has my stuttering sighs mixed into it. Even as we entered the beautiful dreamlike canon, Kaori was hardly showing any mercy. If I was just a beat slower, she would immediately smash my line of melody that was trying to sketch out her footsteps, and began the next melody by herself.

I could then feel a slight amount of weight pressing against my back. Even though I could see nothing, I somehow knew… that Kaori was leaning her back against the door, just like me. I could almost hear the heartbeats of Kaori, though that could very well be the sound of my own heartbeat, or the echoes of the bass.

Just as the backbeats were sustaining the melody of the tenth variation - the melody of which the dragonflies were fluttering all around us - I became more and more confused. Why am I doing such a thing at a place like this? I had even forgotten about the fact that I was thinking of all sorts of things as I glanced at the scores in my efforts to keep up with Kaori's guitar. The tips that Senpai told me had already disappeared completely from my brain.

All that's left were my fingers moving willfully. Which of the sounds are made by my bass, and which of them are from Kaori's guitar? I don't know. My modified Aria Pro II and Kaori's Stratocaster were like twins shaved out from the same piece of wood, and had blended together with each other impeccably. I can't quite explain the phenomenon by saying that they've tuned themselves with each other so as to blend together perfectly. It's like a mere millimeter of distance between them, a circuit bypass, and a careful balance of the high and low tones - a miracle that happens only after the integration of everything mentioned above. Kaori and I were totally like the left and right hands of a person.

And with that, the final variation came. C minor. It's similar to the vastness of the sea in the night that has just experienced a violent storm. The thunders were gradually receding, but they were still reverberating deep within the clouds. The whispers from the depths of the ocean.

Using my right hand, I strummed out a low G that extended endlessly outwards. And then, along with the parting of the clouds, I could finally see the arrival of dawn. I listened to the rumbling echoes in my stomach intoxicatedly, and loosened my left hand. Then, I gripped onto the neck of the bass tightly with my sweating palms once more. It's the fugue. I've finally arrived here.

After expelling all of my wishful thoughts that were burning in flames of darkness, what appeared before me was something filled with endless possibilities - the ensemble that was shimmering like crystals.

I immediately drew out the first note of the beginning phrase. The four simple voices which existed since the beginning of the war rang, while the main melody of the fugue began its flow along with the signal. After four bars, Kaori began chasing the already-running me. Between the two melodies that will not intersect and will never touch each other, exists what seemed like the melody of mirage. Who actually played that - obviously, it's Kaori and I. We constantly sent out the fragments of the melody, and they slowly merged into a crystal clear line of melody - it felt like there was a third person playing together with us live.

I didn't quite know what was happening either - all I did was play whatever was written in Senpai's scores. Kaori seemed to have analyzed the meaning of the tune in an instant, and kept replying to me. That's the only thing I could come up with. However, is that really something that is possible? Without any words, and only transmitting our feelings through music - can this miracle really happen? Or will the miracle disappear the moment I open my eyes.

…it gradually disappeared. I stopped the movements of my fingers. Kaori's melody, which was supposed to be chasing me, had suddenly disappeared. The hallucinated warmth of Kaori which I had been feeling on my back this whole time had disappeared as well.

I turned around. A _eek_ sound came from the other side of the door. It's the faint sound produced from the feedback of the guitar. I had a bad feeling about this.

"…Kaori?"

I tried calling her once. She did not reply. Instead, I began hearing the ominous sounds of moaning and weeping through the gaps of the door.

"Kaori!"

Since I heard no response despite me yelling out loudly from outside, I began knocking on the door. I suddenly heard the sound of something knocking against the floor, and then another blast of feedback reverberated inside.

I tried to open the door by pressing hard against the handle. For a moment, I forgot about the method of opening the lock, and I nearly tore the door down. I finally remembered: I have to press diagonally downwards to the right before turning it. As the door opened, Kaori, who should be leaning against the door, came crashing onto my body instead. I quickly supported her. Kaori's back knocked into my bass, and the amplifiers blared out a tight noise.

Kaori's fair skin had turned even paler.

"What's wrong?" My voice was higher by an octave due to my panic.

"… I'm fine."

"How does that look fine! Can you stand?"

"I can't. But…I 'm really okay."

Kaori brushed my hand away and tried sitting up. However, her shoulders lost balance immediately, and her right leg was paralyzed. After seeing how her body had twisted into a strange position, I propped up her upper body and leaned her against the wall.

"Why have things turned out like this…"

Kaori began sobbing. She turned her head away to avoid looking at me, and murmured.

"Why? I have already forced myself to forget everything, so why did you make me remember again?"

What is she talking about? I really have no clue. I removed my bass from my shoulders. The strings seemed to have brushed into something, and a low-pitched tone rang through the small classroom. Kaori's left hand twitched a little.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't make it play any sound!"

Kaori was possessed by a sudden surge of strength - she snatched the bass away from my hands, and slammed it forcibly onto the ground. One of the knobs on the bass fell off from the main body. There was a loud horrifying sound akin to a pair of claws scratching against the walls.

Kaori collapsed onto the bass and the guitar that were lying on the floor, just like a marionette that had its strings cut. The amplifiers were persistently giving off a disharmonious sound which was similar to wailing voices, but I had no idea how to stop those sounds. Now what? Why have things turned out this way? What should I do? In any case… I should head to the infirmary first. Amid the sharp shrieking sounds of the feedback, I finally managed to come up with that.

"I'll get the school nurse."

"I don't want that…" Kaori moaned.

What the hell is that idiot saying at a time like this? I immediately sprinted towards the main building. Just as I was about to dash into the infirmary, I almost crashed into Miss Kumiko, who is the school nurse. Miss Kumiko is very young, and it is said that she used to be a euphoniumist. And the first thing she did was to actually grab me by the collar and yell "Don't run in the corridors!", before realizing something and releasing her grip.

"You're from Class 1-C, right? The same class as Kaori Miyazono?"

I was breathless from my run, and could not speak as a result. I barely nodded my head in reply.

"Did you see her in the classroom? She should have an appointment with the hospital today, but the hospital just called and said she hasn't arrived yet."

She should be going to the hospital today? Friday. The only day which Kaori will head home immediately after school. Hospital. I was shocked. As I tried to regulate my breathes, I gasped.

"Kaori… fainted."

"Where is she?"

Miss Kumiko's voice was still calm, but there was a change in the expressions of her eyes.

"Courtyard…"

Miss Kumiko quickly grabbed a few medication from the rack, then grabbed my arm and rushed out of the infirmary. When we returned to the courtyard, we saw Chiaki squatting next to the crumbling Kaori. Why is Chiaki here? Could it be that she was waiting for our showdown to be over?

"Namikaze, please step aside."

I'll administer some first-aid, and then I'll call someone. I stared blankly at Miss Kumiko's actions, while Chiaki was looking at me helplessly.

"What in the world happened?"

I could only shake my head in response to Chiaki's questions.

"What in the world have you guys done for things to have turned out like this…" Miss Kumiko glared at me as she checked Kaori's pulse.

"We… were just playing the guitar."

"That's all? How can that be? There shouldn't be a problem for her to play a musical instrument."

Miss Kumiko, she knew about Kaori's condition?

"In any case, I've asked her father to head over. He said he'd be here soon."

Kaori's left shoulder trembled slightly. She slowly leaned herself towards the side of Chiaki's legs, and lifted her face which was filled with a pained expression.

"No… I don't want that."

"What are you talking about? You should be reporting to the hospital today, no? Do you have any intention of treating your illness at all? You can't get careless! Your body's condition is different from that of an ordinary person, so we'll have to ask the doctor in charge of you to come down as well…"

Kaori shook her head as tears fell from her eyes,

"No. I don't want… to be seen by 'that person' in my current state."

Miss Kumiko ignored her protests, and turned around to speak to me.

"Describe what happened in greater detail. Aihara, please get the cushions over there and prop it under Kaori."

I had only seen Yoshiyuki Miyazono via the photographs. Despite that, even though I was of some considerable distance away, I saw the two men in suits at the parking lot walking in our direction - and I knew immediately that the one leading the way was Kaori's father.

"What in the world happened?"

The same stupid question which was asked by a certain someone came out from Yoshiyuki's mouth as well. His stern and well defined contours were clearly showing his anger. Hiratsuka sensei came to the courtyard on the call of Miss Kumiko. After seeing her arrived, he immediately started to rage.

"To think such a thing has happened even with you around her! What will you do should something happen to Kaori!"

"You can't expect me to be by her side all the time, right?" Hiratsuka sensei replied coldly. The middle-aged doctor (he should be a doctor?) who came along were standing next to the emotional Yoshiyuki, and was telling Miss Kumiko to 'carry the lady to the car' via his eyes.

"What's with you not going to the hospital? Who are you sticking around with?"

I turned my my eyes away, and had even wondered if I should just run away from that place.

"Guitar? You said guitar? Are you joking, who allowed you to play that sort of thing? Kaori, what are you trying to do by learning the guitar behind my back? Do you not know how important your fingers are? You may never get to play the piano…"

"Yoshiyuki sensei! Please! Don't corner Kaori like that!" Hiratsuka sensei said that with a painful voice.

"I did not send her to high school so that she could play things like that!"

I bit onto my lips as I listened to the piercing roars of Yoshiyuki. The doctor and father then stuffed Kaori into the backseat like she was a bagged corpse. There was nothing I could do, other than to watch everything in silence.

Just before the doors of the car closed, Kaori and I exchanged sights. The expressions of her eyes were the same as that of back then - they could not make a single sound, and could only seek desperately on something to depend on - those eyes were like the skies just before a downpour, filled with dark grey clouds.

No, I can't let her go like that. I could almost hear some sort of whisper right next to my ears, but I could not say a single word, nor could I move a single a single step.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ58** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was already past six when I got back home, I shook my head weakly, and threw my bass onto the carpet after removing it from my shoulders. I sank myself into the sofa.

So Kaori had been waiting for me. She should have gone to the hospital today, but just because of the things that I said yesterday, the me who knew nothing but said idiotic things like 'Let's have a showdown on Friday'. Because of that, she had been waiting, she was waiting for me.

Why did she not tell me anything about it? The dense me knew nothing at all, and I had even acted like a kid by insisting on challenging Kaori to guitar showdown. I forced her to stay back, but in the end I had actually harmed her unknowingly.

Why do we always fail in successfully converting the feelings within us into words?

November arrived. Kaori had really disappeared - she will no longer come to school.

All of my classmates were discussing something: something seemed to have happened on the Friday before the break. My classmates had always ignored what others say, and they cared nothing about the mood of others either - but just this once, they didn't ask me anything.

"Because Naruto looks really depressed…" Karin said that to me softly during lunch break.

"Depressed? No?" I wove a lie.

"I even went to ask Hiratsuka sensei about it."

"It seems like Miyazono-san's father wants to go back to America. I think there are specialists there, so it will be more convenient for them to checkup on her or to go for an operation… I am not too sure about the details as well, but it seems like Miyazono-san will be going along as well."

"…really."

So that's what she meant by 'I'll be disappearing in November'? Which means, Kaori will never come back again? So that's why she wanted us to forget everything…

Therefore I no longer had a chance to apologize to her, nor do I have the chance to smile at her. I can no longer make her angry or scare her with the image of a zombie, and it's even more impossible for me to ask her to help tune my bass anymore.

If I knew right from the start that she will really be disappearing - if I knew what she said will turn out to be true - then I would have just forgotten all about her, and that will be it. According to Chiaki, Kagurazaka-senpai has not been to school for some reason as well. Did that person also feel responsible for what happened to Kaori? That can't be!

"Will she be coming back after her checkup…" Karin mumbled.

I began to feel that nothing matters anymore. I'm the one who wreaked everything and misunderstood her totally. I had always thought that Kaori would tell me something special, but in reality there exists a wall between us which is way thicker than that of the door of the practice classroom, to the point where no sounds can pass through. I could not help but feel how wonderful music is - despite us being so far away from each other, just by playing whatever was written on the scores, I had the hallucination that Kaori was right next to me. What a wonderful power that is! Disappear from my sight right now.

When I returned home, I took the bass to the recycling center and dumped it there. It seemed like a connection was wreaked somewhere when Kaori slammed the bass on the floor, and it could no longer play any sound.

I turned the knobs to their maximum, and had even tried to dismantle and reassemble them again, but none of that worked. It is possible for me to repair that with my skills, but I was honestly not in the mood to do that. Even upon seeing that scene, mom did not crack jokes like 'As expected of my son, you've given up really quickly' or 'Just be a virgin for life', and had even prepared my favorite food at dinner. I can always say pointless things like these easily, but I just can't voice out the important feelings within me.

After dinner, I sat right opposite of mom who was working on her article, and hugged my knees. I could hear the speakers playing the Hungarian Dances softly next to my ears.

"…mom, have you heard?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes." Mom replied without lifting her gaze away from the laptop, "I heard something from a paparazzi who claims to be the hear-it-all in the music circle. You want to know about it?"

"Is it about… Kaori ilness?"

"So you do know!"

"…but I knew nothing!"

I realized everything only when nothing could be salvaged anymore.

Mom pushed the laptop to the side. She then looked at me and said.

"It was probably last year? She suddenly fainted just before she was about to start her concert in England. The concert was canceled, and they went to quite a few hospitals, but they couldn't find out the reason behind it."

I remembered the frightened look in Kaori's eyes, and I suddenly thought, could that be related to her father?

"That's the reason why she returned to Japan. It's thought that a brief break from piano and some rehabilitation could perhaps be the key to her recovery. But things don't seem to be that optimistic, do they! Her condition is getting worse and worse, and she had to go to the doctors for frequent checkups."

I could feel a sense of pain near my heart. So that's what Kaori was so desperately trying to hide. She chased away any classmates who tried getting close to her, and was unwilling to approach anyone either; she was pretty successful in being someone who's really annoying. Moreover, all those who tried to get close to her are idiots, so no one had noticed that there was something wrong with her.

Could we really do nothing about that? I really hoped someone would tell me 'It's all your fault!' or 'It's actually not your fault' straight to my face without any hesitation. However, upon hearing me say that, Mom scold me, "How the heck would I know? Think about it yourself Naruto!" All I could do is hug my head in desperation.

After returning to my room on the second floor, I squeezed right into my bed without even changing into my pajamas. I closed my eyes, and planned to forget everything, just as Kaori had requested. That should be easily done. I have absolute confidence in my poor memory, and within months, I will definitely forget that a person named Kaori had ever existed, and I won't do anything that had to do with the bass and music anymore.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ59** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It's Sunday I was in my room reading my One Piece manga.

Dad got call from the police station and mom was summoned by the publisher, as for Naruko, that Annoying sister of mine went out with Rias and Kuroneko since this morning. So there's no one at home.

I hear the sound of the windows being knocked on by someone behind. I naturally thought it was Chiaki, because there's no one else who'd be doing things like that. It's late into the night already, so what does she want? However, I was stunned as I saw a pair of gray-blue eyes after pulling open the curtains and the window.

The person who was standing on the roof that was extending outwards and opposite of the window was actually Kaori. It is indeed her. Her yellow colored hair were blown up by the strong winds, and they were tangled with the guitar case she had on her back.

"You…" I wanted to say something, but I could not say anything out successfully.

"Can I come in?" Kaori said that expressionlessly as she removed the guitar from her shoulder and passed it to me.

"Eh… ah, mmm, okay."

My mind was in a mess, but I still took the guitar case and leaned it against the wall. Despite me being in shock, I remembered offering Kaori a hand and pulling her in after she had removed her shoes and had climbed in through the window. She was wearing the fluttering blue dress which she wore when we first met… though it seemed difficult to move about in it.

I still could not believe it. Is this the continuation of some sort of dream somewhere?

"What?"

Kaori noticed me staring at her, and thus she turned her head and said softly.

"I've heard Aihara talking about it in school, about how she can enter and exit your room freely through the window by climbing up the tree. I somehow feel… a little envious, and so I thought I should try it."

Even so…

"Why…" are you appearing at a place like this? That was a simple question aimed straight at the crux of the matter, but I somehow could not bring myself to ask it. Perhaps it's because I thought she would disappear the moment I asked it out loud?

In the end, what I said was this, "How do you know where my house is?"

Kaori stared at me for a long while, before walking to her guitar case. She took out something from within and passed it to me.

"…John Lennon?"

It was a CD - the Rock 'n' Roll album which I listened to on the roof that day. Kaori opened up the CD case nimbly with her left hand. There was a piece of folded paper on top of the shining silver disk. Upon opening it, I could see a map so well drawn, I almost did not notice it was done by hand. It had precisely listed out the landmarks near my house in detail. What the heck is that…

"'That person' had instructed me to stay at home and to not go anywhere." Kaori said.

That person? She should be referring to her father.

"And so before I went to the hospital, I could not get out of the house. Just as I was about to head home after the checkup, the CD somehow appeared in my bag without me knowing it."

I looked at Kaori's face half in confusion. She tilted her head in response.

"Isn't it you? Who stalked me to the hospital, and then placed this…"

"Who will do that sort of stupid…"

I swallowed my words while I was halfway into the sentence. There is someone who would do that sort of stupid things, someone who would do things in a roundabout manner without hesitation even though she had no idea if it would succeed, and will not bat an eyelid even if she wasted half her day and a huge amount of effort into doing so…

"It's Kagurazaka-senpai…"

So that's what she was doing when she skipped school… speaking of which, what exactly is she planning? Is there something which she wants Kaori to do, for her to tell Kaori the location of my house?

"You mean that senpai who has really long hair, eyes like a panther's, and always says all sort of strange things?"

That's what Kaori said. I see, so it's not like Kaori had no idea who Kagurazaka-senpai is, huh?

"Mmm… should be."

"About that senpai, I've always…" Just as Kaori started to speak, she noticed my gaze and flinched in shock. She turned her head away and shook it fervently, "No, nothing."

Kaori walked back to my bed and sat on it, resulting in me being in a situation where I could neither get close to my bed nor run out of the room - all I could do is to lean myself next to the window. Kaori's in my room right now, to be honest, I am still not too sure of what is happening, but… Kaori really is here.

"Look…" I chose my words carefully, "I don't know… back then… therefore… I'm sorry."

"You don't know what?"

"No, it's…the thing… about your illness."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I will feel bad if you apologize."

I don't feel that great either!

"Moreover… you did nothing wrong."

With that, she turned her face away.

"That is not your fault. Those things will happen occasionally. The right side of my body will gradually become immobile all of the sudden, and sometimes I cannot even move my legs. I don't quite understand why either."

For a while, I could not speak. The right side of her body gradually becoming immobile?

"Why… can you say it as though it has got nothing to do with you?"

"Because… it doesn't feel like it has anything to do with me."

Kaori lowered her head and showed a slight smile. That was the first time I saw her smile, but it was such a lonely expression. My heart really ached.

"And I don't really care if it really can't move. However, that person and the records company may be slightly more troubled by that."

"…well… aren't you going to America? I heard you will be going there for a checkup or an operation?"

"Mmm. That person will be doing a tour around America, so he'll be taking a flight tomorrow."

"T-Then the reason for you coming here at this time…"

"Yes, I ran away."

I gave a loud sigh. She ran away? Then again, this lass seems to be a repeated offender of running away from home, yeah?

"That is what I had planned anyway. I'll run away on the night before I am about to be brought to America. I don't really care if my illness can't be treated. I just want to bring my guitar and run away to a place far, far away, until my legs can no longer move…" Kaori closed her eyes tightly, as though she was trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.

'I'll be disappearing in November anyway.' So that's what she meant by that, it's not because she will be going to America to seek treatment, but because she had already decided on running away from it. And then?

I forcibly swallowed that question back into my throat. She'll be running to a place far, far away. And then? What will she be doing after that? I knew Kaori would definitely be unable to answer that question - even if the question was directed at me, I wouldn't have the slightest idea on how to answer. Human beings will not think that much after they have decided to run away from something. They will only run desperately, and try to seek a place where they can hide in.

"Why did you look for me?"

"Because…" Kaori stared at my fingers, then suddenly lifted her head, "Because you said before, that I should honestly say whatever that is troubling me. Do you still remember?"

"Ahh… yes" I did say something like that before.

"So…" It seemed like Kaori was having trouble continuing on with that sentence. She lowered her head yet again.

"Currently, my hand… is unable to carry any luggage. Therefore… together…" Upon saying that, Kaori closed her eyes once again, and shook her head fervently. "Sorry, pretend I never said that."

Kaori suddenly stood up and walked right next to me. She carried her guitar, and just as she was about to take her shoes and climb out of the window, I called out to her without hesitation.

"Wait!"

Kaori turned around. I was unable to speak yet again as she stared right into me, and the words that I was originally planning to say had crumbled inside my mouth. Instead, what I asked was something unrelated and stupid.

"Do you want to leave via the main door?"

"There's no one else in the house?"

"No…"

"I see. But that was my first time climbing the trees, and I thought it was quite fun."

Problem is, the expressions on Kaori's face suggested otherwise. No wait, that's not what I meant!

"…alright. Do you have any other luggage? Or did you leave them downstairs?"

Kaori kept staring at my face, and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"…what?"

"I'm coming along."

Kaori's not-too-big backpack was placed beneath the tree in the courtyard. On it hung the recorder which I had helped to repair, though I almost forgot about the time I did it.

"Are you really coming along with me"

"You are the one who wants me to come along!"

"So it is, but… why?"

"I don't know either. I don't even know where to go next. All I know is: I cannot allow you to leave by yourself."

I took the backpack and carried it on my shoulders. It's light.

"Umm, where's your bass? I only saw an empty casing in your room."

Kaori suddenly asked that question while we were in the dark courtyard.

"I threw it away."

"…why? Ah…"

Kaori suddenly gave a shriek.

"I-Is it because of that time? I-I can't quite remember it clearly, but did it break because I slammed it…?"

"Nah, it's not that. Even if it is not broken, I'll probably throw it away too."

That was my reply, and it was no lie either. If I wanted to, I will definitely be able to fix it. Moreover, I don't want Kaori to be think that it was her fault.

"…why?" Kaori became even more depressed.

Why huh? I sank into my thoughts for a brief moment.

"Because… I stop playing it."

"Don't you like rock?"

That direct question which lacked any compassion had caused quite a headache for me.

"It is quite interesting in the beginning, and it felt great when I practiced. However…"

I shut my mouth. Why did I throw it away in the end? I can't quite explain it myself.

"…ah, if it is because… because of me back then…"

I shook my head and interrupted Kaori.

"Let's go quickly. My sister may be back anytime soon."

Kaori's face was masked by the darkness of the night, and because of that I was unable to see the expressions on her face clearly. Somehow, it just felt like the expressions she has right now should be a lonely one, right? I pushed Kaori out of the door, and carried her guitar on my back.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think we should go?"

Kaori and I exchanged such stupid questions.

The two of us began walking at the same time. We passed by the desolated street of the residential area which was illuminated by only a few street lights, and made our way towards the train station.

Our runaway plan suffered a huge setback - the last train had already left. The small train station stood there by its lonesome in the middle of the residential area, and there's only a convenient store nearby that operates late into the night. There was no one to be seen after the train left. As we stood on the surprisingly wide walkway, what accompanied us were our shadows spreading outwards and away from us due the the street lights around us.

"What should we do?" I asked in desperation.

"Are we not going to look for a corpse along the railroad?"

That was something I randomly said some time ago, and Kaori really used it against me.

"We are really gonna walk? It will be really tough!"

And what should I do if your right leg becomes immobile like how it had back then?

"I heard that freezing is the most beautiful way to die. Is that true?"

"Don't say something like that! Moreover, I've been feeling that something is out of place ever since just now…"

"What?"

"Why am I the one carrying your guitar and bag as well?"

I forgot when did the guitar came on my back, but it is really heavy.

"Because you are the one in charge carrying all the luggage!"

"That's not…" No wait, come to think of it, it really is so?

I looked at Kaori walking in the direction of the railroad, and caught up to her. That sight of her in the pale colored dress seemed like it would melt into the darkness and disappear if I was not careful.

After going past the wired fencing, the dark railroad was right beside us. As we walked up the gentle slopes, Kaori asked me about my mother out of the blue.

"Why…"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know about her. What sort of person is she?"

"Well, my mother is a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn woman… she had bossy and abusive attitude and extremely annoying person too. But despite all of that my mother deeply loved her family."

"I see…"

Kaori once again turned her sight back onto the railroad before her.

"You have a good mother, I really envy you."

"My Mama…"

Kaori suddenly talking about her mother to me as she looked forward, and her footsteps seemed to be slowing down as she walked on absentmindedly.

"She's no longer around even before I was in the elementary school. However, I heard she has remarried to a German, and they are now living in Munich. I even looked up for her address last year, as I was passing by Munich during my Europe tour."

She probably got herself lost? I thought to myself.

"However, Mama refused to see me. Her husband came to the door, and in a very polite English, he asked me to go back."

Kaori stopped in her tracks. As I could not see her face, I had no idea if the trembling of her shoulders were due to her crying.

"That person said I looked exactly like Mama, and so Mama may have refused to see me because she was afraid that she might be affected by it. Moreover, Mama's a pianist as well…"

Kaori finally turned her head, but there was almost no expressions on her face.

"The day after that, we took off to London, and my right body suddenly could not move right before the performance. But I… should not have cared about that at all…"

As she continued on endlessly, she grabbed onto her right arm tightly with her left fingers.

"Even if my right body become unable to move, followed by my left body, and finally my heart stops beating and I die; as long as I am mummified and sent to that person, he will definitely put me right before the piano automatically, and be pleased with that."

"…don't say such uncomfortable things."

Kaori ignored my words, and resumed walking.

A few of the questions which I had always dared not ask her suddenly appeared in my mind. Since Kaori may plan to just disappear, I had decided to seek answers to all of my questions.

"Do you hate your father?"

Kaori did not answer me immediately. She was two steps in front of me, but she slowed down by dragging her feet along.

"I have never felt that way."

Kaori's voice gently landed on the asphalt, and rolled right next to my feet.

"It's not about me hating him or not… It's just like me being stuck in a bottomless swamp, helpless and all alone."

"What's with that! Just say you hate him if you really do!"

Kaori jumped in shock, and turned her head around after she stopped her footsteps. I flinched at my own voice as well, but as of now I could no longer pretend nothing had happened by keeping my mouth shut.

"…why do you sound like you know everything?"

"Because it's painfully obvious! You don't like your father! Why do you have to make it so complicated?"

Kaori glared at me with her face flushed red, and her hair was trembling slightly as well. She then turned away hastily, and continued walking forward. Am I really qualified to say that sort of things? I could not help but think to myself after Kaori had shifted her gaze away from my face. After readjusting the strap of the guitar case which was about to slip off my shoulders, I quickly caught up with Kaori yet again.

After walking a distance of about four train stations apart, Kaori began complaining that her feet hurts. As such, we walked into a small park next to the railroad, and took a rest on the bench. There's only a small sand pit, two see-saws and a bench in the park. Such a lonely space this is.

"Does your right foot hurts?"

"No, it's both. It has nothing to do with that."

Seems like it's just due to us walking for too long. As for me, I was quite thankful for the chance to rest, as the strap of the guitar casing was already digging itself deep into my shoulder.

I lifted my head to look at the starless gloomy skies, and suddenly a serious question hit me. what the heck am I doing at a place like this deep in the middle of the night? What do I plan to do next? I shook my head, stared at my feet, and decided to just forget about that question for now.

"My legs always tire easily, and they cramp up frequently."

If so, what's with the deal of searching for a corpse along the railway!

"…ah, so that's the reason you don't step on the pedals when you play the piano?"

"That has nothing to do with this. In the first place, there's no need to step on the pedals when playing Bach."

"That's not what I meant. I feel that you can portray the sustained notes very well even without the use of the pedals."

"Did you listen to my CD that much?"

"…"

"Disgusting."

That's played by you, so what's with the 'disgusting'!?

"It will be great if they can burn all the pieces in the world which was played by me." Just don't record them if you don't like it?

"So you don't like the piano, but you are forced to play it?" Kaori nodded.

"I had never once thought that playing the piano is something enjoyable."

"But you sound like you were having fun when you were playing Chopin's Butterfly?"

"The critics always love to guess the feelings of the musicians - I sometimes do wonder if they are idiots or something. I can still play a happy piece even if I am not feeling so!"

Well… you're not wrong to say that. Music is but a series of arranged notes. It's up to the listeners to interpret the feelings that are hidden within.

"So you started hating the piano, and you don't wish to play it anymore?"

"I can no longer play it anyway. I can only move my thumb and my index finger freely."

Kaori lifted her right hand and tried to open up her fingers. Her middle, ring and little finger were bent weakly.

"If you are to do a diagnosis and then proceed with the operation… perhaps there will be a chance for you to recover?"

"That is why I am running away."

Kaori placed her right hand on her chest. She then covered it with her left hand, as if she was trying to protect it.

"That person said that his dream is to play Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 2. I have always been thinking - why No. 2? That is not a popular piece to begin with."

Beethoven had written five piano concertos. Recent research has pointed out that Piano Concerto No. 2 in B major was actually released earlier than No. 1, and it's the least played piece among all his piano concerto.

"I've only realized later after searching for the past records, that he had played the other concertos with Mama, and has recorded it down as well."

That's… I shut my opened mouth. I originally wanted to say "That's just you thinking too much into it", but I really could not bring myself to say it.

"And… I don't think my illness can be treated anyway. That's what I think."

Using her left arm, she clutched onto the wrist of her right hand tightly.

"I'm made just to play the piano with that person. Once I give up on the piano, it is obvious that I will not be able to move. That's natural."

"Then why are you playing the guitar?"

Kaori's shoulder flinched as she looked on the ground.

"And you just play the pieces that you had played on the piano before! Do you really hate the piano?"

Kaori bit on her bottom lips as she searched for an answer. She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Originally… back when I first played Hungarian Dance together with Mama with our four hands, I felt really happy. I was only four back then, and we would always place this on the piano, and record the pieces we played."

Kaori traced out the contours of the sound recorder which was hanging from her bag with her fingers. So that is really something left by her mother. And she did say before that it is something important.

"But that's only for the beginning. I learnt how to play everything later on, but Mama is no longer around, and I am left all alone. All that is left next to me is the piano. After I am done with a piece, the score for the next will appear right before me. I hoped that I could perhaps use the guitar to get the same feeling back then, and I was quite immersed in it at the beginning, but…"

She hugged her knees on the bench, and leaned her forehead against her knees. There was an unmistakable depression in her voice.

"But I became more and more breathless as I played, and yet it felt painful if I don't. I really don't know what to do. My head was filled with the memories of that person wanting me to play this and that, so what was I feeling when I was playing the piano before all that? I can no longer remember, and perhaps I have already forgotten them somewhere already. Those memories will never come back to me, because I had already lost it all a long long time ago. I can no longer… get them back."

I unconsciously closed my eyes. All I could hear was the painful voice of Kaori.

Can she… really not get them back? If so, then is there really nothing that I can do for Kaori?

"…it's because you have been alone for too long. You will not be able to continue on the path of music like that."

Just then, I remembered the answer from a certain infamous detective novel. Will there be a sound if someone is to collapse in a desolated forest? The answer is no. If it does not get into the ears of someone, the sound cannot be considered as a sound, but rather the vibration of air.

"I too have learned that from Chiaki and Senpai. So…"

I suddenly didn't know what I was supposed to say. What the heck am I talking about? I am the one who gave up! I knew that will only hurt Kaori, but I still tossed it away and planned to ignore everything, didn't I?

"Have you… really decided to join the band of that senpai?"

"Eh? Ah… mmm."

Right. The bullshit about snatching back the ownership of the practice room and the dignity of rock no longer mattered midway. All I wanted is to start a band with Kaori. If only I could be like senpai and just tell her honestly right from the start…

"I wanted to ask you into the Folk Music Research Club if I won. The four of us can then practice together as a band in that classroom."

"Forming a band… I've never thought of things like that."

The expressions in Kaori's eyes were just as if she was trying to send off the migratory birds that were flying away in late autumn. I could not help but to direct my gaze away.

"Sorry. I was too hot-headed when I forced you to join that whatever showdown. It just feels… like I had caused you to remember those unhappy memories."

"No!"

Kaori suddenly shouted.

"Nothing of that sort. At that time… I actually could remember slightly about the days when I used to play the piano happily. Also, Eroica Variations is one my favorite pieces. The sounds of your bass was exceptional - it's just like it had fused together with my guitar as a single instrument. That was the first time I experienced those sort of feelings. It was just like magic."

I couldn't help but to slump my head. If I buy back the same bass, and do the same modifications to it again, will it be able to produce the same sounds as back then? That's impossible. A mere millimeter of difference and the slight change in the voltage will result in miles of differences in the sounds that are produced. That ensemble can be considered to be in the realms of a miracle.

"That was really like magic. Perhaps that's what playing as a band is all about?"

"Mmm, I had slight thought about it back when I was playing Eroica Variations. It was as though I had went back in time to when I was playing the piano together with Mama. If that is the magic of a band… then I wish to be part of it too."

"If so…?" I lifted my head and looked at her.

The tears at the corner of her eyes were reflecting the rays from the street lights.

"But I just can't do it. Things like forming a band with other people…"

"You can't? Why!?"

Kaori shook her head furiously, as if she was using her forehead to grind on her knees.

"I can't. Because I will definitely ruin everything."

"What are you talking-"

"Didn't you throw it away? It's because I broke it…"

Kaori murmured. I could only swallow back the words that were about to come out of my mouth, and gripped hard on my arms.

"I don't quite understand myself… why I did that back then." Back then, Kaori took my bass and slammed it hard against the floor.

"It's all that bass' fault for making me recall so many things. I had already erased all those memories from within me! Because… it's really… painful…" Kaori barely restrained herself from saying the words in her mouth. She gripped onto her right wrist tightly with her left hand. Perhaps I should cup my ears or something?

At last, she heaved a light sigh.

"…I'm sorry."

There was no need for Kaori to apologize. I shook my head.

"I am the one who ruined everything. It's true… I can't walk on alone by myself."

She hugged her knees, and buried her face into them.

"And there's no point in me saying all these. Your bass will no longer come back, and I am already…" Kaori voice was stifled.

I really do not wish to hear her saying such things. Moreover, I did not follow along just so I could listen to those words from her. What I can do…

Just one sentence flowed out from my mouth. "It will not disappear just like that. Let's get it back together."

Kaori slowly lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes seemed a little puffy. "What?"

"To get back my bass, that's what - the one that I threw away. I will be able to play it once I repair it."

"B-But…" Kaori sniffed.

"When did you throw it away? It should have been collected by someone, right?"

"The day before yesterday. It's taken away by the garbage truck."

"Do you know where it was taken to?"

"How would I know? That's why we are going to look for it!"

I stood up, but Kaori was still hugging onto her knees and looking at me with the helpless gaze of hers. We'll definitely find it.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ60** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We waited until dawn before taking the first train. The skies looked as if it was about to rain - despite it being morning, the skies were still grey.

"Hey, you should be going to school, right?" Kaori asked while we were sitting in the wobbling train.

"Skipping it. Doesn't really matter if it's only for a day."

Moreover, I've already skipped plenty of lessons due to all sorts of reasons, but I decided not to tell her about it.

"Did you leave a message for your parents?"

"No…"

"But…"

She herself is a runaway girl, but Kaori was surprisingly caring towards others.

"Look, you're the one who asked me to leave with you! Why are you still worried about things like that?"

"…I thought you did it on a whim yesterday, and that you would return today."

So she was actually looking down on me.

"You are the one who's really running away from home! Your father is probably looking all over for you right now, yeah? Moreover you're a repeat offender…"

Kaori shook her head.

"There will be a performance tomorrow. That person should probably be heading down to the airport already."

"That can't be, right? We're talking about his daughter disappearing…"

"But for that person or the band, it'll be a much bigger problem if the conductor's missing, right?"

Well, she's not wrong, but… though it's not like we'll be found out that easily, but I guess it'll be much better if we're more careful when we're passing the police stations? Kaori is someone who had shot advertisements before, so there might be people who may recognize her in single glance.

"Where are we going?"

"The district office."

"District office?"

We alighted at the station located in the middle of the city, then made our way towards the office streets by walking through the north entrance of the station. In response to my suggestion that lacked any serious consideration, the runaway-girl Kaori seemed pretty scared.

"What if they realized that we're running away from home…"

"It'll be fine if we walk in with our heads held high! They probably wouldn't even consider the possibility of two people running away from home entering the district office just like that, right?"

Then again, it's a little too abnormal for me to be carrying a guitar case and luggage, so I made Kaori take these two things and hide in the bathroom, while I walked into the environmental office by myself.

"Large rubbish? Ah, we do, there's a chart over there."

The fat lady at the counter took her ballpoint pen and tapped at the waste classification chart before I finished my sentence.

"What I want to ask is, I don't really want to throw it away, but rather, where will I find the things that I accidentally threw away?"

The lady tilted her head and looked at me.

"Meaning I've thrown something away by mistake."

"What? You mean you want to find something? Impossible, absolutely impossible."

For a brief moment, I had a really strong impulse to just slap her on her head. After hounding the lady for quite a while, I finally got something about some environmental center. It's a treatment plant where they crush the large-sized rubbish into smaller pieces.

"But even if you go there… it's impossible, you definitely won't find it. Do you know just how much rubbish is sent there daily? Do you really think you'll find it after getting there?"

"Thanks." I quickly ran out of the place. She actually asked me if I thought I would find it after getting there? I think I can, so how about that!?

The environmental center is located at the fringes on the other end of the city. I alighted at a station which I had never been to before, and it still took us another twenty minutes before we arrived at our destination, which is located on a small hill. When we finally saw the sheer size of the building amid the green forestry, both Kaori and I stopped in our tracks subconsciously.

Trucks filled with large trash rumbled past our sides. The two of us could only stand by the side of the road and watched on in amazement, as we narrowly avoided being crushed by those trucks.

"It's so huge…"Kaori mumbled, as if to voice out my feelings within.

Our school can be considered rather spacious, but this place is of another level altogether. The structure which we could see is already many times larger than our school, and it was constantly giving off loud sounds.

The words of the lady at the environmental office rang next to my ears again: "Impossible, absolutely impossible!"

"In any case… let's take a look first?"

"Umm… mmm."

We were almost runned over by an outgoing truck just as we reached the entrance. Kaori was coughing hard due to the dusts blown up by the truck. 'Environmental Center - Waste Crushing Plant' — that was what is written on the doorpost.

"Where should we go?"

Just as I was looking around us, Kaori quietly pointed towards the left. There was a sign that says 'Registration Lobby' and an arrow pointing to the left. At some distance to the direction of the arrow, one could see a small building similar to that of a petrol station.

As we got closer, we could see a large roof extending off that building. Beneath it was a metallic plate about the size of a car, and next to it was a machine that looked like a mailbox. A large 'STOP' was painted on the asphalt in white.

"This should be used to measure the weight of the trucks?" Kaori said. I see, so they'll have to weigh themselves upon entering or exiting the place? If so, there should be people at the registration lobby, right?

"Do you think you can find your bass in such a huge junkyard? Perhaps it's already been crushed already, you know?"

"I won't know… if we don't check it out." That sounded like I was trying to console myself.

Just as we walked to the 'STOP' right before the weighing area, the door of the registration lobby suddenly opened. We flinched in shock and stopped in our tracks.

"No no, I said no! Are you guys coming here to throw your junk? You can't!"

The mister walked towards us aggressively, causing the frightened Kaori to hide behind my back.

"We won't accept small-sized rubbish here… eh? Hmm?"

The mister suddenly walked right up to me.

"Isn't this a guitar? You can't throw that guitar away!"

"Eh? You don't do guitars here?"

"We can, but I won't allow it."

…what?

"Guitar is the soul of men! It will be sad if the King of Blues, B.B. King, is to abandon his signature Lucille guitar, yeah? It will be even worse if Brian May from Queen is to abandon his Red Special!"

What the heck is this person talking about?

"But Jimi Hendrix had burned quite a few guitars before, right?"

"That's not throwing away, is it? He's burning those as offerings to the god of rock! I can forgive that because he's Jimi Hendrix. Eh? You look pretty young, but you've actually heard of Jimi Hendrix before?"

"Eh? Yeah… I quite like him."

The eyes of the mister sparkled. Seemed like he's a die-hard fan of old-school rock.

"Oh, I see! I like his music best when he's at The Jimi Hendrix Experience, though after the Woodstock Music Festival, he…"

The mister suddenly began to chat excitedly…go back to your work already! I turned my head back slightly, and realized that Kaori had already run off to the faraway building to escape from all this. Damn traitor, that caused me to listen to the mister talking about the Woodstock Music Festival by myself for a full twenty minutes.

"…so do reconsider about throwing away your guitar. You should chase your dreams while you're still young!"

I could finally have the chance to interrupt, and thus I shook my hands hastily in denial.

"You're misunderstanding things. I'm not here to throw things away, but to get them back."

"Eh?"

I began explaining to the confused mister about how I accidentally threw away my bass.

The mister suddenly said this unexpectedly with tears in his eyes, "So… so that's how it is… after all, it was the first time you purchased an instrument by yourself… a youthful memory that you'll not be forgetting anytime soon…"

Umm, I never said anything about me going to buy the instrument for the first time, yeah? Though you're not wrong to say that…

"You finally bought it after saving up your new year's money for so long. Even before you could play the bass well, you had already thought of the name for your future band, as well as the name for your very first album. However, your mother hates rock music, and she actually threw your bass away without your approval… Regardless of the times, the rockers will always be facing the fate of being persecuted…"

Stop cooking up your own story!

"And so you've went to the district office, and was directed here. I'm touched by how great you are. Remember to give it a lady's name after you've got your bass back!"

"Eh? Can I find it? You know it's been sent over here?"

"I don't. There are tons of rubbish sent here daily, so how would I possibly know that!"

Don't be that cold all of a sudden!

"I don't think you can get it back, yeah? I'll tell you first, but I cannot allow you to search in the compressing facilities, and don't even think about looking in the pit where everything has already been processed. I can allow you to take a search on the heap before our processes, but you'll be hindering our work."

"I see…"

Felt like the chances are slim. Perhaps I was really too naive?

"Speaking of which, when was your bass collected? Today? Don't tell me it's last week!"

"Umm… hmm… It's the day before yesterday."

The mister suddenly opened his eyes wide.

"Day before yesterday?"

I nearly thought he was about to transform. I retreated a step back in shock.

"Is it already too late… if it was the day before yesterday?"

"Is it really the day before yesterday? That's impossible."

"Eh?"

"We only collect rubbish on Saturdays. You didn't take it here by yourself either, did you?" I nodded my head in confusion.

I did indeed take it to the rubbish collection center on Thursday night, and I didn't see it by Friday.

"Perhaps someone picked it up and took it away?"

"Eh…?"

If that's really the case, then it's hopeless. I definitely can't find it.

"The television and stuff there were gone as well, so perhaps…"

"Eh? Then it must be by the other operators!"

The mister crossed his arms and nodded his head as though he had figured out everything. Operators?

"You sometimes see some small trucks going around the city and broadcasting 'We're collecting large-sized rubbish for free', yeah? That. We call them weevils. See, all that rubbish has been pasted with stickers given out by the district office before they are thrown away, yeah? If so, it'll be a crime to take that trash away!"

"Then… do you know where the operators are?"

"Hmm…?"

The mister lowered his head and pondered for a while. I guess he wouldn't know that. We've come to this place already, and yet it was for nothing. So the chances of finding my bass is really zero? I nodded my head dejectedly in thanks towards the mister, and said, "Sorry for interrupting your work."

I then started to make my way towards Kaori. Just then, a voice suddenly came from behind me.

"Oi! Hold on, johnny boy. Where's your house?"

"Huh?"

"If it is within the working areas of the operators that I knew, I can tell you about it!"

The instance I turned my head, the mister looked just like those muscular chaps similar to Freddie Mercury. He propped up his thumb and said.

"You want to get back your beloved instrument, right? Then obviously I can't leave you by yourself!"

As Kaori looked into the skies through the train's window, she murmured, "Looks like it's about to rain."

I nodded. I was sitting next to Kaori, with the guitar clamped in between my legs. I took out the list of information of the operators written by that mister, and double checked it yet again. Despite him giving me the details of six operators, there was not one of which he knew the address. I guess even someone from t he recycling plant would not have known that much. The few operators had names like whatever- transport or something-something-agency or center.

What's even more exaggerating was that there's only the name of the person-in-charge as well as their cellphone number available - they couldn't be a bunch of guys dealing with illegal things, could they?

"Those chaps ain't a good bunch of people, so you better be careful."

He did say that before as well. Taking away the large-sized rubbish by themselves isn't exactly a serious crime, but you can't consider it a legit and honest career either.

"Are you really going to continue looking for it?"

"Mmm. In any case, we'll visit the district office another time after lunch, to see if we can get the address of the operators from the phone book or their registration information."

"We definitely won't be able to find it…"

"If you're feeling tired, you don't have to follow me around. Do you want to wait for me somewhere and take a rest?"

"I'm not following you!"

Kaori suddenly became flushed.

"You're the one who said you were coming along with me so as to help me with my luggage. You didn't forget that, did you?"

"Umm, it's as you've said, and so…?"

"And so I'm coming along as well." Then stop complaining!

I looked out of the window as well. The same scenery of the streets flowed past our eyes, but somehow it felt different from what we had seen yesterday. Perhaps it was because it was lunch hour now? Will Karin be okay without me or Will Chiaki be hungry without my bento? The things at school appeared briefly in my mind, but they seemed like things that were from a long, long time ago.

If I am to return to that everyday life, then I am bringing Kaori along as well. Therefore, I must definitely find my bass, and retrieve everything which I had abandoned - and find that sound that binds us together.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	18. Blackbird

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

After searching through the district office, the library, as well as the works progress administration at the cultural center, we had only managed to find three operators with addresses that looked more like that of a company's.

That's not a surprise though, because it seems like a majority of the people in the recycling industry works alone.

"How should we go about asking them after our call connects? It's illegal for them to do so, isn't it?" Kaori sat on the chair in the works progress administration, and asked me weakly.

"Hmm… you're kinda right…"

If they had really removed the large-sized rubbish by themselves, then they'll probably not tell me about it truthfully anyway; and even if they had really taken it, it's not like I can just barge in to ask for it. In the end, all I could do was to walk out of the corridor with a brochure and the photocopied details with me.

I then switched on my cell phone. Whoa! Most of the missed calls were from my parents, Karin, and Chiaki number, and they had even sent me a message as well; Naruko surprisingly also made a call. I could only pretend not to see those things for now.

So how should I go about confirming it?

An idea suddenly popped up in my mind: all I have to do is to ask if they had collected a bass, then wouldn't that narrow the places where I'll have to search? I made up my mind and dialed the very first number.

"…mmm, hello… there's something which I'd like to ask… right, mmm… electric bass."

It was really quite troublesome for me to ask the same set of questions for six times. Moreover, aside from that whatever-agency, the rest of the numbers are all cell phone numbers. I kept hearing those noisy sounds of exhausts; the sounds of the cargo or something rumbling about; music that was overly loud to the point where the sounds were distorted; and the broadcast of "This recycling vehicle will collect all electronic trash for free". Everyone who picked up the phones were probably the truck drivers themselves.

After hanging up my phone, I walked back into the reference room wearily.

"So did you get something?"

"Mmm… all six said they did not collect the bass."

"So… that means that there may be other operators which that mister does not know of?"

If so, then there's really not a single piece of clue left. It may be someone pretending to be the official operator and drove everything away first, before they decide on what to do with the trash. Regardless, we were at a dead end. The office lady at the cultural center were beginning to be suspicious of us, and so we decided to leave the place quickly.

The skies were gloomy, and filled with thick layers of dark clouds. I sat on the pedestrian fence, and shared a bagel sandwich which we had bought at a convenience store together as our lunch.

"If only we've some sort of clue…" I murmured as I took a gulp of canned coffee to wash down the food particles in my mouth.

"Hey, why are you trying so hard to find it?"

Kaori asked as she lifted her head to look at me.

"Are you that concerned about what I had said? Just forget it! We are currently fleeing from home! Just throw away everything and run away! It's not like we can find it anyway."

I kept staring at Kaori's guitar case. Though I could not quite explain it to her…

"I'll definitely find it."

"You're just being obstinate!"

And so are you too!

"Then how about we have a bet!"

Kaori's eyes opened wide when I said that.

"…what are we betting?"

What are we betting huh? Hmm… I fell into silence for a brief moment. I had actually said that in the heat of the moment…

"Well then…" I shifted my gaze to the asphalt, and pondered for a while. "If I find it, then you are to join the Folk Music Research Club. The winner was not decided back then, so you can think of this as a play-off."

With the sandwich and the oolong tea in her hand, Kaori lowered her head and said nothing for a while. I could somehow feel that the person next to me nodding her head ever so slightly.

"In return…" Kaori suddenly raised her head. "If you cannot find it, then you'll have to listen to everything I say."

"Everything… you say?"

"You'll have to help me with my luggage for life, and… you'll be in charge of collecting money with a hat."

Isn't that how we are right now? No wait…

"What's with me collecting money with a hat?"

"Because we'll have to come up with ways to earn cash! So…"

I really don't know how serious she is about all these things.

"So we'll have to play the guitar by the roadsides to earn some cash, then we'll go to one unfamiliar city after another via the train…"

Kaori's voice became softer and softer, as if she was dreaming. Even though it was quite pathetic for me to do so, I still let out a laugh. I began to feel like that sort of life may not be too bad after all.

"But won't I need an instrument too?" I interrupted half in jest.

"But you are really bad at playing. It's better for you not to play if we want to earn some cash from it."

I threw the coffee can into the rubbish bin with my might. I suck at playing, so sorry for that!

"But you can consider singing? I've never heard you sing before."

"I humbly decline."

Singing huh…

"…ah!"

Kaori turned her head around in shock as she heard the strange voice that came out from my mouth. She nearly dropped the sandwich which she had just taken a bite at onto the floor, as she was holding it with her right hand.

"What? Is there something?"

"A song! I've found a clue."

"Eh?" Kaori tilted her head as she could not figure out what I was saying.

I took out my cell phone, but I hesitated for a while when I saw the image on its LCD display. Am I really gonna do this? I am currently running away from home, right? The problem is, if I give up that tiny clue I have, then I can't come up of anything else. Moreover, I don't have much time left on my hands now. My bass is probably on the verge of being crushed.

I dialed the number of my house. Surprisingly it's my sister who answered it.

"…Naruko? Um, it's me."

"Where the hell are you now! Mom and dad are worried about you! The school and Aihara had called mom as they tried looking for you, I didn't see you yesterday when I returned home as well. We thought you had stay at Karin House', so mom made a call to her house. However, she said that you're not there…"

"Well…" I took a gulp before continuing on, "I ran away from home."

I could somehow feel Kaori's eyes widening as I said that.

" W-What! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'll apologize to you as many times as you wish after that, so answer me my question for now! Naruko, you should be at home throughout the day before yesterday, right? Did some trucks that collect large-sized trash for free past by our house that day?"

What followed was a long silence. I turned around to look at Kaori, who was staring at my cell phone uneasily, and made a gesture to signal that it is okay.

"…large-sized trash?"

"Those trucks that circle round and round while blaring those irritating music."

"Irritating music? Um… ah, yeah, yes yes yes."

Naruko sounded like a patient who had slowly woke up from his dreams.

"Umm, it probably came during the day? I remember turning up the volume of the sound systems by a notch as it was really noisy."

My hand which was gripping onto the cell phone was trembling nonstop.

"So it did come? Then…"

My palms were wet from my sweat, so I changed the phone onto another hand.

"Then was the truck playing any sort of music?"

This time, there was no hesitation in her answer, and she sounded rather certain as well.

"Oh, yes. Vivaldi."

I sprang up from the pedestrian fence.

"Thanks, Naruko. This may be the last goodbye, please don't play too much of eroge, and eat more vegetables. Tell my apologize to mom and dad. Take care!"

"W-Wait —"

I immediately hung up the phone after saying that out hastily, and switched off my phone. I then took up the luggage on the ground, and carried the guitar case on my back once again.

"What's going on?"

"I've a clue now!"

I picked out one of the many leaflets given to me by the mister from the treatment plant. During one of the calls, I heard something from the background noises - Vivaldi's The Four Season — the first movement of Spring. Mutou's Engineering Firm! I was really lucky, as that was the only operator out of the six that I had managed to get the address of. I had actually managed to connect to the thread of the faintest possibility. I began making my way towards the train station, and all I heard was Kaori scurrying behind me in her haste to catch up to me.

Mutou's Engineering Firm is located at about two cities away. After taking the train for four stations, we still have to transfer to another train and then travel for another three stations before we arrived. It was already four something in the afternoon when we reached the place. Why did they travel that far to my house to collect the junk? If not for the guy at the treatment plant, it would be impossible for me to locate this place.

The town where my house at is not highly populated, nor is it bustling with life; but if I am to be slightly exaggerating, this is a totally desolated place. Even though it was separated by a river, the plot of empty space filled with weeds in front of the station stood out exceptionally. The noise from the Pachinko parlors further brought out the sad loneliness of the place.

Kaori did not speak since a while back. "Are your legs fine?" She would definitely shake her head fervently if I asked her that - however, just about everyone can see that her steps were not stable at all. I was a little worried, and so I tried to slow down my pace as much as possible, so as to go along with her. The only problem was that the situation did not allow us to walk at a leisure pace.

We stopped at a book and stationery shop in front of the station, and checked the maps to confirm the location of Mutou's Engineering Firm. It's quite a distance away from the station.

It was partially due to Kaori not being able to walk too quickly, that resulted in us arriving at the place only after thirty minutes. It was a narrow road where two trucks could barely drive through side-by-side, and on the two sides of the road were old houses lined up together in a row - Mutou's Engineering Firm is located within one of those buildings.

It was a two story building that seemed to be cut straight out from a black-and-white photo, and I didn't even have to see the rusted signboard to know that it's an engineering firm. It seemed like the whole of the first story was used as a parking area as well as a working area - a purple colored truck was parked at the side, and the air was filled with the smell of burnt metal. Deeper in was a heap of things that looked like they were either tools or junk, but I could not quite see it clearly as it was getting dark already.

"It's this place?"

"Mmm."

The lights were switched on for the tin hut located on the second floor, which seemed to be the office. However, there were no one at the working area. I hesitated at the gate for a while. What to do? Should I head up to the second floor directly and say out everything truthfully? The other party may play dumb in response. Is everything that was picked up really stored inside?

"Wait here for a while, Kaori. I'll go take a look."

I placed the luggage next to Kaori's feet, and walked into the parking area. The smell of metal became heavier. At the side of the truck was a drill and lathe, as well as household appliances like an old television, fridge, microwave and etc.

I began searching for traces of my bass at the rubbish heap in the dark.

"Oi!"

A voice suddenly came from behind me, causing me to turn my head in shock. I saw a burly man who had the sleeves of his T-shirt rolled up to his shoulders. His expressions didn't look too friendly.

"What do you want? It's dangerous around here, so don't enter as you please."

"Umm, well…"

The guitar case was about to slip off my shoulders, so I propped it back into place.

"May I ask… if you collect any electronics… and stuff?"

"Yeah I do… but what do you want me to collect? Not everything's free."

"Ah, no, I am not asking you to help me to collect something… I just want to ask if you had collected some large-sized rubbish from my house on the day before yesterday? The address is No. 6, Chiba city. It's placed together with the television… it's a bass…"

In the end, I asked the guy directly about it. Even though I should not have seen the guy's face clearly as he was standing in front of the faintly shining street light with the rays shining into my eyes, I could still detect a change in his expressions.

"Hah?"

"…you see… I've accidentally threw it away in mistake as a large-sized rubbish…"

"Who the hell knows! We won't collect things that are not required from us, and moreover what reason do we have for running to a place that is two cities away? Think about that!"

That quick denial just further confirmed my doubts. It's because I did not say which city I am living in when I was giving him my address. This guy probably knew about the surrounding areas near my house at his fingertips, so he knew immediately where I was talking about after hearing Chiba, but there's an even greater possibility…

It's probably this person who has taken away the rubbish without any prior permission.

"But, my family members said they've seen this truck before?" I wove a lie.

The man showed an expression as though the gum he was chewing on had changed into a caterpillar, and stared at me fiercely for quite a while.

"And then? What do you want?"

"I just want it back."

"I don't know!"

The man began to play dumb - seemed like he was planning to feign ignorance all the way.

"Bass? We do collect the typical guitars, and sometimes we accidentally picked up a bass or two as well, but we'll toss it away immediately."

"Where did you throw it to?"

"I don't know, I am not the person-in-charge here. Now just scram!"

"Please, may I know where do you throw them to? Please tell me!"

"Didn't I already say, I don't know! Stop creating trouble for me kid!"

He stomped his foot on the sandy ground, and then tramped his way up the stairs to the office. A loud sound of the slamming doors then came to me, as if he was trying to break the door. I was frozen in my place for a while.

I was left alone in the space which was dark and filled with the smell of metal. A heavy feeling of tiredness suddenly landed on my shoulders, and it felt like my muscles had kinked up together. I had already came here, I had actually chased all the way here But my clues were dead once more. I no longer had the strength to even walk.

 _Sha_ I could suddenly hear a footstep. I lifted my head, and saw Kaori dragging the luggage over. I forced a smile at her. I had said many time that "I'll definitely find it", but the result was actually something like this - it just felt really embarrassing. There's nothing which I could do. I did not manage catch up to my destination. It somehow felt like that I had been repeatedly doing that all these while.

Suddenly, Kaori stretched out her not very agile index finger, and pointed it at the parking area.

"…hmm?"

I raised my head and looked in the direction which she was pointing to. Half of the purple truck was hidden in the shadows.

"Somehow… it feels like I've seen this vehicle somewhere before." Kaori mumbled.

I stared at her for a while, before turning my attention back at the truck. Just then, a flicker of light flashed past my mind. I have an impression of it too.

I too, have seen that truck before.

I know this vehicle, so I must have seen it somewhere before. It must have passed by me at somewhere. Where is it? Just as I was trying to remember, what appeared in my mind however was the side profile of Kaori's face. Why? Why did that strangely colored truck remind me of Kaori? When exactly did I see it? When, where…

"Ah…!" I remembered.

I do know this truck, because I had seen it with Kaori before. On that day when I first saw Kaori, we had brushed by this truck before. At a faraway town next to the seas, in the silent forest within the mountains.

"…do you really think this is the truck which we saw back then?"

Kaori did not answer me, but I was not waiting for her answer either. We had no other options in our hands, since that was the only clue left. Kaori and I looked at each other, and nodded at the same time. If so… then let's get moving.

We walked out of the engineering firm, and traced our steps back to the train station. Towards The Department Store of Hearts' Desires.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ6** **1** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

As we walked along the wrinkled roads which were similar to the skins of old people, a gush of wind breezed through us, and it carried along with it the smell of the sea and the rain.

The skies had already turned dark unknowingly, and it was still filled with dark, gloomy clouds. It looks as if a gentle prod of the fingers would cause the layers of clouds to break, and flood the lands with rain.

After passing by the residential district, we came to a small trail that leads uphill, and Kaori was already breathless from all the walking. She had to stop for a while after every distance of about tens meters, and take a short rest with her back bent slightly and her palms on her knees.

"That's why I said, there's no need for you to force yourself to come along with me."

"Idiot."

I had no idea if it was because of her panting for breath, but Kaori's reply was extremely short. Speaking of which, you should have worn some clothes that are easier to move around if you were running away from home, yeah? The last time I saw you, you were wearing the same fluffy dress as well.

What should I do? I can't possibly leave her here by herself, right?

"Do you want me to piggyback you?"

If I dump the guitar and the luggage, I should be barely able to do so, right? Though it will be really tough for me to walk uphill.

"I will never do something as embarrassing as that. I'm fine." Kaori's shoulders were heaving up and down, but she still answered me forcibly.

"You won't collapse like you did last time, right?"

"I said I'm fine!" Good. However, I still helped to support Kaori when we reached the fringes of the forest.

The guitar was hanging on my right shoulder, the luggage on my left, and Kaori's right arm was slung over my neck. I could not even straighten my back with all the weight pressing down on me, and yet I felt like I was on a high, and that feeling surpassed all fatigue which I was supposed to be experiencing. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Isn't it heavy for you?"

The stubborn Kaori was leaning half of her body weight against me, and she was walking mostly on a single leg. She asked me that worriedly, but I never gave her a reply, and instead I sung Hey Jude from The Beatles." — _And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain; Don't carry the world upon your shoulders."_

I could hear the laughter of Kaori next to my ears. "You are better off singing. It's much better than your bass."

"Shut up!" and you don't have to care.

There's nothing too bad about the weight of the luggage - the biggest problem we faced was the poor vision at night. There was no proper road in the forest, and even though the trucks had sort of rolled one out, it was still filled with the trees roots, making it easy for us to trip on them. We had bought a torchlight from the convenience store before boarding the train, and that was the only source of light for us.

We had nearly tripped a few times, but the other person would support the falling person with all their might. If the two of us were to really fall down, then we would probably never get on our feet anytime soon.

The sounds of the waves of the nearby sea had infiltrated the dark forest, which sounded like the quiet sobs of a few thousand people. The night was especially dark due to the cloudy skies, and that caused us not to be able to see the roots on the grounds properly. Even if the end of the forest which leads to the mouth of the oceans is just a few meters away from us, we would probably not have realized it and walked on anyway, only to fall to our demise. We were fondling through the darkness for nearly the whole of the route, and we could faintly hear the rumbling sounds of thunder from faraway.

Even so, when we reached our destination, the two of us stopped our footsteps and lifted our gaze off the ground at the same time. Even amid the dark night, we could feel that the forests had came to an end.

'This place is indeed something special,' I thought to myself. The outlines of the layers of junk seemed to be giving off a faint glow of light. The Department Store of Hearts' Desires. The place that has gathered many torn and tattered wishes. The place was surrounded by silence, as though it had been shifted to an alternate dimension. However, the place would be shaken by the occasional lightning which would light up the whole place in a flash, followed by the sounds of thunder.

When we saw the entrance of the junkyard, both of us leaned against each other and just stood there for a long time. It's too big. I have to dig out a tiny instrument from this mountain, which is made up of tons of rubbish heaped up together.

"…are you really going to find it?" Kaori asked softy.

I nodded my head silently, and put away Kaori's arm from my neck, before making my way to the junk mountain alone. Since I am planning to find it, and since I am already here, there is no point for me to be dejected forever. It will not do if I don't start searching.

If it was thrown here on the day before yesterday, then the location of the bass should be somewhere close to the entrance. I flashed the torchlight at the foot of the mountain, and began scanning the gaps in between the junks which consists of derelict bicycles, vending machines, Pachinko machines, grandfather clocks and etc.

I turned my head around inadvertently, and saw Kaori sitting on the luggage and gazing at the junk mountain with a tired expression.

I'll just let her take a rest. As it is something which I had lost, I have to be the one to find it. How long did I take to walk around the foot of the mountain once? I really don't know. When I returned back to Kaori's side, I was so tired my eyes could barely open. The light from the torchlight was much weaker than before, and my hands were filled with filth.

"But it's impossible to find it…"

I heard Kaori's voice, and so I switched off the torchlight and sat down next to her.

"I've only… walked around it… once." My throat was parched, so I could barely make a sound.

"And it looks like it is about to rain! Even if it really is here, you won't be able to repair it if it is drenched by the rain."

"That's why I have to find it as quickly as possible!"

"Why? I don't get it. Why are you so persistent about it? I-Is it because I said that I like the tone it produces? But… those words…"

"Because that is a really special bass."

I replied with a hoarse voice.

"Even though it is neither expensive nor rare, I had changed its pickups, modified its wiring, shaved it with a file, and even installed a tuning circuit - all so that the bass can match the tone of your guitar. The tone of that bass was created by me, so it's a unique bass."

I could almost hear Kaori holding her breath. And there's the promise between Senpai and I in that bass as well. I would not have thrown it away if that bass was not that important to me.

"Moreover… we haven't looked at the insides."

A drop of rain fell on my face as I stood up. It's raining. I have to hasten my pace. I stepped on the roof of the derelict car, and began scaling up the slopes with a _krakaka_ sound from my feet. It took me that much time to look through the foot of the mountain, so how long do I need to comb through the whole mountain? Moreover, it's not like I can definitely find it. I did not have any definite proof that it was thrown here.

Even so… it won't do for me to just let myself be drenched by the rain either. _Giii_ \- a sound of the rubbing of metal came from behind me. I turned my head around - on the trail that I had walked on, was a white silhouette which seemed like it almost blown away by the winds.

Kaori had followed me.

"What are you doing!?"

As I had reached the crater of the mountain first, I stretched out my hand, and grabbed Kaori by her wrist, before pulling her up to my side. Kaori had nearly fallen down the mountain due to her unstable footsteps and her weak right hand. She finally got on the slanted industrial-use refrigerator after much difficulty, and said while panting, "I'm going to help you find it."

"You don't have to, and we only have a single torchlight anyway…"

"I want to help!"

I heaved a sigh, and directed my attention back into the center of the junk mo untain. As I looked at the giant swamp of darkness before me, I could not help but be overwhelmed by a sense of helplessness. I actually have to look for my bass amid this nightmare of the huge piece of land before me that I can never wake up from.

I shone the weak, untrustworthy rays from the torchlight towards the valley, and I suddenly saw something reflective. I stared at that thing carefully with the light from the torchlight still shining at it - it's not the sharp reflection of metal, but rather, it's from a much softer reflective surface. Kaori realized what it was before I do.

"…it's still there!" Her voice was as disoriented as her breaths.

Kaori then made her way down the basin. She first stepped on the edge of a protruding cupboard, before grabbing onto a half-buried metal desk with her left hand, and moved downwards slowly and carefully. I followed her hastily, while remembering to shine out the path for Kaori with the torchlight.

The grand piano located at the basin was more slanted than when I first saw it. The cover was already torn off from it and slid off to the side. How many storms had it went through already? I shone my torchlight at its interiors, and the still orderly strings were filled with filth and decaying leaves.

I opened up the key lid, and pressed gently on the keys. A surprisingly clear sound stirred up waves of ripples in the swamp of darkness. But that's all there is to it, and the echoes disappeared in an instant. So the resonance back then was really just my auditory hallucination - or not?

"Why can it still make a sound, despite it in such a dilapidated state…" Kaori said with a voice close to crying next to me.

Probably because we are at The Department Store of Hearts' Desires ? Because this is a special place that fulfills the true wishes of people who come from faraway places.

Kaori stood before the keyboard, and began playing every single key, starting from the lowest A note - it started off as a series of slow and sturdy steps, and then it gradually changed into a series of light springy hops, before finally streaking past like a flash of lightning - the five fingers of her left hand climbed up all the way to the highest C note.

She did not miss a single note, and every single note was that clear and penetrating. The lingering sounds of the piano shrouded us like the mist beneath the moonlight.

"Why… we easily found something that I no longer want, but why can't we find the thing that you're looking for?" Kaori mumbled with her head slumped low as she held on to the edges of the piano.

Is that a raindrop that has fallen on the keyboard, or is it something else? I really don't know. It just felt like the junk beneath my foot was noisily responding to the brief sounds of the piano that broke the silence for an instant.

That feeling… it's just like the tuning of the orchestra prior to the start of a performance. The oboes began playing the A notes, and the concertmaster of the violin followed with the same note. The rest of the orchestra then began to tune themselves to the pitch of that tone.

So… they will only respond to Kaori? Just then… I suddenly remembered something. If this is really a special place And if it can really fulfill my heartfelt desire.

"Kaori…"

I gave off a tight voice. Kaori raised her head to look at me.

"Can you play the piano for me?"

"…eh?"

"Just play something, anything. Ah, no, try playing songs that require you to use the white keys more. Can you please… do that for me?"

Kaori was dumbfounded. She stared at her right hand for a while, before lifting her head to look at me again.

"But I…"

"It's fine if you use just your left hand to play."

Because it has to be Kaori who's playing it.

"Why…?"

"If Kaori's the one playing, then I think it will probably respond to your calls."

Kaori shifted her gaze from my face slowly, and they landed on the keyboard of the piano. That was something that she had already abandoned. I did not wait for Kaori's reply, and once again scaled up the slope made up of layers of rubbish. The opposite of the basin just so happens to be the highest point of the junk mountain, a peak made up by a heap of cars.

Right when I climbed up the highest point of the mountain The sounds of the piano came from beneath me. The five separating chords disappeared into the darkness, and began spreading outwards bit by bit as they began to change form, just like a flock of birds riding on a gust of wind.

Book 1 of The Well-Tempered Clavier — Prelude and Fugue No. 1 in C major. That is the very first article in the piano scriptures left by Bach. It's a prelude that is like a fragile crystal, created by stacking up layers and layers of tones together.

When she played the final chord, the crystal shattered instantly the bright sparkling shards scattered all over the junk mountain. Every single piece of junk seemed to be awakened by Kaori, and they were all raring and ready to sing.

I sat on the engine cover of the derelict car, then closed my eyes and listened carefully. Kaori's fingers weaved out parts of the main melody of the fugue. A second voice, followed by a third, soon joined in the lonely song of prayer in the dawn. Under the lead of the piano, the junk buried within the valley began to resonate, the rich sounds of the string's instruments; the flutes and trumpets; the crisp rings of the tambourines. The forth fugue flowed next.

But how? Kaori's right fingers shouldn't be able to move. I turned my head around in disbelieve, but all I could see was a bottomless pit of darkness. The sounds created by the piano were like the waves that clashed against each other, but I had no idea where they came from. Could she be playing the four voices by using some techniques that I didn't know just by using her left hand? Or did I just fill in the missing parts with my memories and my auditory hallucination?

I don't know. All I can do is continue finding my bass, before the magic of Kaori disappears. I dove into the sounds which filled up the atmosphere, and held onto my breath as I went deeper and deeper. I pried open the arguing viola and cello, and continued diving deeper into sea of the low-pitched sounds. I plunged both of my hands into the ocean bed to search for the sound that is resonating to the sounds of Kaori's piano - that obscure and tiny sound.

I found it. That place was pulsating each and every time Kaori's fugue slid down the slopes of the low-pitched notes. It's the place where the heart is located.

I opened my eyes wide. Despite surrounded by darkness, I could see that place clearly. I slid down the slope of the derelict cars, and crawled along the ridge of the junk mountain. Finally, I could feel the pulse on my palms, the pulse that was supporting the faraway footsteps of the fugue. It's located along the inner slopes of the mountainside.

Right in between the oil barrel with a hole on its side and a small car without its wheels, I found it. I stretched my hands into the space between the two junk, and gripped onto the neck of the bass. I could feel the strings vibrating in resonance to each and every note played by Kaori. That was definitely not my auditory hallucination, because my bass was really trembling to the noise that is real.

I found it. I finally found it. I pulled out my bass from within the junk. The grey body of the bass was filled with scratches, while the four strings were still vibrating slightly to the sounds of Kaori's piano. I could clearly see traces of damage that were sustained when Kaori slammed the bass against the ground that day.

I suddenly remembered the words of the mister at the rubbish treatment plant: **"** _Remember to give it a lady's name after you've got your bass back_ " But that is impossible I had only realized that after regaining what I had lost. I looked at the bass in my hands breathlessly, It's just like a small part of me which I had lost, so there is no need for me to come up with any other name for it.

"…you really found it?" Kaori stared at the Aria Pro II in my hands in disbelieve. She was waiting for me next to the piano this whole time.

"I said I'd definitely find it." My voice was still shaking when I replied to her, because I was still unable to believe it either.

Kaori took the bass away from my hand. She stared at the long scratch on the body for quite a while, before caressing it gently with her fingers.

"I'm sorry… it must have hurt, right?"

"Kaori, you don't have to apologize…"

"Ah! It's not like I'm apologizing to you!"

Kaori turned away from me while hugging onto the bass in her chest.

"…thank god."

The magic seemed to have dispelled the instant Kaori mumbled that. A loud crash of thunder came rumbling, and huge drops of rain began to fall onto the junk with _pita pita_ sounds.

"It's raining. Let's go inside! Where's the luggage?"

"Eh? Inside…?"

"Ah, we placed it at the forest there, right? I'll take them here, or else your guitar will get wet as well. Go inside and wait for me."

"Where's inside…?"

I pulled open the door of a car that is located on the slope. I then grabbed Kaori by her arm and shoved her inside.

"I totally did not notice that there's such a big car buried in here." Kaori said that as she sat in the co-driver's seat.

"I found it on my second time here."

My hair was still dripping wet when I answered her. As the interior of the car was surprisingly clean, to the point where no one would realize it is that of a derelict car, I would occasionally come in for a rest.

Kaori slowly stretched her body to the back of the car. She was grabbing onto a towel when she came back to her seat. Just as I was taking the luggage from the entrance of the junk valley and running back to the car, the sky suddenly began to rain heavily as though it had its bottom removed.

In order to prevent Kaori's guitar from getting wet, I sheltered it beneath my body, but that resulted in me being drenched instead. I took the towel from Kaori gratefully, and dried my hair with it. A surge of overwhelming sleepiness assaulted me when I leaned my back against the seat, but I forced myself to sit up straight as I grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"… just sleep if you're feeling sleepy." Kaori murmured beside me.

"Eh? Ah… I'm not… mmm."

"I'm this tired even though I didn't do much, so you should be worse off than me, right?"

"… I never thought that you could be that considerate towards others."

"I'm so worried about you! Idiot!"

The towel was snatched away from me. Kaori turned her body away forcibly, and curled her body against the co-driver seat. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. Being in the car where more than half of its body was buried within the junk, the echoes of the rain sounded really intriguing - it's just like the static noise of the television.

What time is it now? I didn't even have the strength to take my cell phone so that I can check the time. I was so tired it felt like the bones in my body would shatter at any moment. However, before I succumb to sleep, there is something that I have to ask Kaori no matter what - it's about the piano that I had heard earlier, the fugue right after the prelude.

That sound… let's cast aside the prelude for a moment - it's impossible for the fugue to be played by a single hand. Could it be… that Kaori's right hand could move at a time like that?

Kaori's shoulders were rising and falling rhythmically, and I could even hear the slight breaths coming from her. In the end, I swallowed my own question. The only thing I am certain of, is that my bass is currently lying on the backseat of the car, together with Kaori's guitar. That is the only thing that is not imaginary, because I have definitely gotten it back.

If so, then nothing else matters anymore. I shut my eyes, and allowed the sounds of the rain to continue their ruckus around me. It was not before long that I sank into sleep.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ6** **2** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I was awaken by the blinding rays that were shining into my eyes.

Despite wanting to wake up, my whole body - from my neck to my spine, from my waist to my flank - every part was aching. I forcibly swallowed the moan that was about to slip out of my mouth.

I opened my eyes. The light of the morning sun was shining into the car from the window to my right. As I endured the pain all over my body, I cringed and looked at the co-driver seat - Kaori was still sleeping soundly as she faced me, and her long blond hair had spread messily on the tilted seat. She looked much better compared to yesterday.

I twisted my body around in the cramped driver seat, stretched my shoulders, and turned my stiff neck. I could barely move only after I finished doing some brief stretching. I gently opened the door and headed outside.

The rain from last night had already stopped, and a thick layer of mist surrounded us. I thought that the sunlight was quite piercing when I first woke up, but in reality the sky was barely turning white - it was still rather dark. I took out my cell phone from my pocket to confirm the time. It's only five in the morning. Still, I do not have any desire to go back to the car to sleep for a while more.

I slept last night without thinking too much into things, as I was too tired back then. But thinking back, Kaori was sleeping right next to me, and the car is an enclosed space as well - how can I possibly go back to sleep!

I then realized I have to check to see if my bass can still be salvaged. I gently opened the backdoor, while trying my best not to make any sound.

As I was reaching for my bass, I remembered that I did not bring along any of my tools with me. I'm a real moron. I did not notice that for a while because I used to carry it by my side all the time. What to do? I won't be able to get the application form from within the bass - did it get wet?

Just as I was considering to look for a screwdriver in the rubbish heap nearly, I suddenly saw Kaori's guitar lying next to my bass. I had long thought that it is a pretty impressive guitar, and I always wanted to touch it. If possible, I hope I could play it once.

Since Kaori was still sleeping soundly in steady breaths, I succumbed to my desires pretty quickly. I tossed my bass aside and carried the guitar casing out of the car. I then tried to close the door as quietly as possible. The car was buried in such a way that it was slightly tilted towards the co-pilot seat, so it was rather difficult to do so without giving off any sound.

I climbed up the slope, and sat on the washing machine located higher up that was lying horizontally by its sides. The slightly damp morning air felt really comfortable.

I opened the guitar casing. What came into my eyes was a Fender Stratocaster with its beautiful grains, coated with a layer of transparent lacquer. This is an old guitar from the sixties, right? It probably cost somewhere around three million yen on the market? Filled with anticipation, I tried strumming the guitar with my trembling fingers, and the rich tone that came out did not sound like that of an electric guitar.

I sat myself properly on the washing machine, and began to play the melody using the three fingers technique, while I tapped out the tempo of the song with my fingertips at the same time. At a place where I could hear the real cries of the birds, I began to sing out the lyrics softly as I was shrouded by the mist. The air of the early morning absorbed all of my singing voices. When I reached the second verse, I decided to raise my volume so that my song could reach the birds that might be listening to me singing…

"…what song is that?"

The voice of a person suddenly rang, and that caused me to nearly slid off the washing machine in shock. Kaori was standing right beneath me, and she was looking in my direction while rubbing her droopy eyes.

"Umm, well…"

Kaori made her way through the junk and sat right next to me. There's not much space on the washing machine, so I could clearly feel the warmth of Kaori next to me.

"Sorry for playing it without your permission."

"It's fine. What's the name of that song?"

I felt embarrassed all of the sudden, so I stared at my hand that was holding onto the neck of the guitar.

"It's a song named Blackbird ."

"It's a good song."

I was shocked, and lifted my head to stare at Kaori's face. Kaori was tilting her head and looking at me as though she was saying, 'What's wrong with you?'. I quickly shifted my eyes back onto the guitar.

"What sort of song is it?"

I had no intention of sprouting nonsense this time round.

"…how much do you know about The Beatles?"

"Not too much," Kaori shook her head.

"I see… alright."

I thought about it for a while. How should I go about telling her this story?

"The members of The Beatles were in extremely bad terms with each other when they were recording this song, and they were almost to the point of breaking up. And thus it seemed like the songs in the album were all pieced together only after the members were done recording their voices individually."

And yet, that album is still a classic. Just as Kaori had said, regardless of how the critics go about with their baseless accusations, the musicians can still come up with their finest works under the worse circumstances.

"It's said that Paul McCartney had recorded almost everything by himself; John Lennon was busy doing the sound collage for Revolution 9, While John Lennon was working on the song of revolution which he was unable to convey to anyone, Paul McCartney had quietly finished the song that was dedicated to the blackbirds.

"… so all this song needs is just a guitar to play."

"Mmm, even though it is simple to the point where you can play it, the accompaniment is still very nice to listen to."

I was pissed for a moment, and a wicked idea came to my mind. I had decided to try provoking her.

"But you can't do it. One can never play this if their right ring finger is immobile, as this song requires the use of the three fingers technique. Serves you right! If you feel bitter about that, then go to America to get your illness treated before you scram back here!"

Kaori looked at me unhappily. She then snatched the guitar over, and began playing Blackbird - with only the thumb and index finger of her right hand.

She should have skipped some of the notes, right? But still, all I could hear is a playing that could not have been more perfect. Moreover, that should be the first time she heard the song, no?

After she was done with the first verse, Kaori pouted and placed the guitar back on my knees.

"… can you not do things that will make untalented people feel inferior?"

"If it is just something of this level, anyone can play it if they practice hard enough."

My ass!

Kaori got off the washing machine and went to the car. She opened the door to take my bass, before returning back to sitting down next to me…

She placed the bass on her knees, and quickly tuned the instrument up, before playing the G notes with a tempo that urges me to follow.

I immediately began playing from the beginning by coordinating to the sound of her bass. Slow down the tempo, and follow up with my singing till the end…

The blackbird began to learn how to fly with its torn and tattered wings, as though it had been waiting for this exact moment for all its life to take flight.

"This sounds just like a normal bass if it is not connected to the amplifiers… how intriguing…"

Kaori mumbled to herself when we were done with the whole song.

"But there will still be some differences to the tone if we plug this into the amplifiers, so I'll still have to adjust it. Moreover, the body of the bass was filled with scars and pits from the bumps it received."

Kaori looked at me rather uneasily.

"You should… be able to restore it, right?"

I nodded my head, and began to play the prelude of Blackbird yet again. Even if the wings are torn and tattered, we just have to wait for the time for us to take flight.

"Is this… a song that was written to give someone strength?"

Kaori suddenly asked that. I hesitated for a moment before answering her.

"It's said that the song was written for the liberation of black women, and I think Paul McCartney himself had said something like that before. However, I don't quite like to think of it as that."

"Why?"

"Because that is just too awkward! Why do we have to think so much about it? Just treating it as a song about a blackbird will do."

"So there's really such a type of bird?"

"Mmm. Its binomial name's _turdus merula_. It's a small bird that is full of black feathers, and only its beak is yellow. I heard that its cries are exceptionally clear and bright. I've seen it in photos before, but there's probably none of them in Japan."

"… but there is. I've seen it before."

I tilted my head.

"Where?"

Kaori narrowed her eyes, then prodded my chest with her index finger.

"Right here."

The mist was gradually dispersing, and the cries of the birds were getting clearer and clearer.

The light of the morning was shining through the woods. It cast a really long shadow from Kaori and the dumbfounded me, which stretched all the way to the piano in the middle of the basin.

 **::::::**

 ** _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

 ** _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

 ** _All your life_**

 ** _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

 ** _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

 ** _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_**

 ** _All your life_**

 ** _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_**

 ** _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

 ** _Into the light of the dark black night_**

 ** _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

 ** _Into the light of the dark black night_**

 ** _Blackbird singing…_**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ63** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We spoke not a single word as we made our way back to the train station.

My left shoulder was carrying the backpack, while my right hand was carrying my bass which was wrapped up in the towel, so Kaori had no choice but to carry her own guitar. Our footsteps were both really stable, unlike that of yesterday where we were stumbling about. The weather was incredibly clear as well, and it made me feel like I could just walk to the ends of the world.

However, both Kaori and I did not ask each other where we were planning to go to next, and instead we were walking side by side down the streets of the small town, which had already dried up due to the rays of the morning sun. Perhaps it was because the two of us had some sort of premonition about it?

"Are your legs fine?"

"Mmm, they're alright now."

"Really? It won't turn into the situation where half of your body is unable to move or something?"

"Probably not. The doctors said nothing, but I always felt like the right half of my body disappears when I sleep. Either that, or it will slowly sink into the waters with a gurgling sound. It felt really scary. Therefore, I always sleep with my left body facing downwards."

That should be Kaori's hallucination or something? Speaking of which…

"But you were sleeping with the right side of your body downwards last night?"

Kaori looked at me in shock.

"It's true. You were sleeping while facing me."

"You're lying?"

"It's true!"

"You liar!"

"Why do I have to lie about things like that!"

"To be honest, I always felt like the right half of my body was buried in a hole, and soon I wouldn't be able to move my wrist either. If that's the case, I won't be able to play the guitar anymore."

I took a glance at Kaori's right hand which was hanging by her side.

"But your left hand can still move? If so…"

I took a look at my right hand.

"If so?" Kaori asked. I continued staring at my hand.

"Why don't you learn how to play the guitar with your teeth, like how Jimi Hendrix did?"

"Idiot!"

Kaori lifted her guitar case and swung it towards me.

"Why can't you say things like 'Then let me be your right hand instead', or something along those lines?"

"No wait! But… it's my right hand, yeah? I can say that, but I suck at playing the guitar or the piano! I'll ruin your sublime techniques!"

I explained as I ran away from her.

"It's your thought that counts! Geez!"

After chasing me for quite a while, Kaori suddenly walked away from me in quick steps. I chased up to her, and hesitated for a moment before saying, "Oh right, Kaori…"

"What?" She asked snappily without even turning her head backwards.

"Do you still remember about our bet, about whether I'll find my bass or not?"

"…mmm."

"If so…"

I pondered for a moment. How should I put my words?

"I can still play the guitar for now, so it's fine."

"But after that…"

"I'll use my teeth to play. Fine?"

Whoa, she actually retorted like that. Seems like she is really pissed. I maintained a three meters distance behind Kaori, and pondered on how I should put it into words.

"I understand, we'll just leave the things about the band as it is for now, but…" I guess I'll just tell her truthfully. "I wish to hear you playing the piano once more."

Kaori did not stop her steps, and neither did she turn around to look at me. She did not answer me for a long time. However, she did slow down her steps, and she finally walked by my side. Somehow, it felt like she had nodded her head slightly.

In the end, I still missed the chance of saying what I wanted to say - to ask her to treat her illness by seeking the expertise of a specialist. However, that is something that only Kaori can decide for herself. All I can do is to run away from home together with her.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ64** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The first person to find us was a young policeman that was cycling on along the road opposite of us.

He hurriedly braked his bicycle at about ten meters away from us, and nearly slipped into the ditch by the side. The young policeman took out a notebook to repeatedly confirm our faces, before taking out a walkie-talkie to report to someone.

"What should we do? Run?"

Even though the policeman was grabbing me by my arm, I still whispered that into Kaori's ear, who was standing next to me. However, she shook her head quietly. That was the end of our journey.

While waiting for the reply from his superior, the policemen was hounding Kaori for her signature like a dog, and he even asked her to sign the police notebook. Hey, is that really okay?

We were then brought to the train station. There were quite a few cars at the bus stop, and a huge group of adults had gathered - they were all faces that I hadn't seen before. It was until much later that I knew that they were the members of the orchestra that had come down specifically to look for Kaori, though there were some cops mixed in between as well. After they had confirmed our identities, the whole group of them rushed up to us with a "Whoa!", and that scared the heck out of us.

"…!"

Oh shit I am dead! Mom was among them as well. What is she doing here! She walked up to me in huge strides with a sweet smile on her face, and the first thing she did was to award me with a slap.

"AWWW!"

Dammit! This the third time I got slapped for trying to helping a girl.

"No, wait mom…"

Before I could explain, she slapped me on the other side of the face.

And then… A car came speeding towards the bus stop at great speeds, and it even made a drift before stopping at a distance just as it was about to slam into a police car. And the person to open the door and step out of the car was, "Papa?" Kaori murmured that with a voice that could only be heard by me.

The person who was rushing over is indeed Yoshiyuki. his shirt was in a mess, and his eyes were dark and puffy, perhaps because he hadn't slept all night. His hair was messy, just like the mane of a defeated lion.

"So you really came here? What in the world were you doing for the past two nights? Think about how worried we all were—"

"…what about your concert? Isn't it suppose to start today…?"

Kaori mumbled as though she was dream talking. Yoshiyuki arched his eyebrows in response.

"What are you talking about? How can I carry on with the concert when you're missing? To think that you actually ran away from home! In any case, apologize to everyone here!"

Yoshiyuki dragged Kaori into the center of the crowd, but all I did was stare at her back blankly. Is the bad habit of giving up immediately hereditary?

After Kaori and I were brutally lectured by the three policemen in charge, the rest of the searchers then began to leave gradually with their cars. Kaori directed a glance at me as she was taken into the car by Yoshiyuki.

The expression in her eyes were no longer filled with dark clouds like before. Instead, it was a little happy, but a little lonely at the same time as well - I don't really know either.

Yoshiyuki then popped his head out of the window of the driver seat and said.

"Kushina, you two can come in as well, I'll give you a lift."

"Sorry, Yoshi-chan, but we'll just taking the train back, _there's something my son and I must discuss._ " Mom's cold voice came from behind me.

…damn, that's really scary. I don't have the guts to turn around to look at her.

Yoshiyuki nodded his head and pulled up the window. Hey, don't agree to it that easily! At least insist on it for a while?

However, the Miyazono father and daughter pair drove away just like that, leaving me by myself in the wake of the exhaust. The other cars began pulling away as well. As I looked at the car plates passing by me one by one, even though my feelings were no longer the same as back then, what I was thinking was still the same though. No, I can't let her go just like that.

I had not passed her the application form to the band yet. Even if she had already decided on going to America, and won't be returning to our school. Even so, the exhaust was further and further away from me, and all that was left in the end were the faint sounds of the sea waves. There was no other person at the bus stop. I was left by myself yet again. And oh, that's not a person behind me, but a demon.

"Well then, _Na-ru-to-kun…_ mommy have plenty of things to talk about with you. You should have more or less expected this, right?"

Mom said that in a terrifyingly kind voice, and pull me up by my collar with her crazy strength at the same time. All I could do aside from sighing was to sigh even more. And with that, the journey of us running away from home came to an end.

And that means that despite me coming up with all sorts of excuses like wanting to go to the toilet or wanting to buy a drink - even though I tried to come up with all sorts of reason to escape, I still couldn't flee mom's interrogation.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ65** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The November without Kaori is about to be over.

The unique characteristics of my classmates in the class 1-C is that their interests in things typically do not last long. Even so, there were still people who came up to me to ask about things related to Kaori (and the incident of how we ran away from home together had already spread throughout the entire school, which made me seriously consider if I should just transfer to another school), and some of them who seemed like they knew nothing about classical music had even borrowed some of Kaori's CD from me.

Perhaps that was because the seat next to me was always empty.

But due to my horrible personality, I did not treat the newbies kindly at all, and so I decided to lend them the pieces composed by the Russian composers Scriabin and Prokofiev first. Despite that, the classmates who borrowed the CDs from me still looked really happy.

"This is great! The photo on the cover looks really impressive!"

Go back and listen to the CD!

"There's actually two private guards at Miyazono's house! Even I was quite surprised by that."

It's break time for our practice on the roof. Kagurazaka-senpai said that to me with a gleeful expression.

"I originally thought there wouldn't be many people at her house since it's huge, so it should've be a piece of cake for me to slip into the premises - but that was just a naive thought of mine. Luckily for me, she had gone to see the doctor that day."

So Senpai was really the one who secretly slipped that CD with the map into Kaori's bag.

"Why did you do that?"

Senpai was cleaning the neck of the guitar which had all its strings removed. She tilted her head and said.

"Plenty of reasons! I thought something might have happened if I did that, yeah? Well, doing that may not have been good for Kaori and you. Of course, there was the possibility that nothing would happen as well. However, one doesn't have to gather a huge group of people to start a revolution! If us humans want to accomplish something, we first have to plant the seeds that may not bloom into the land of wilderness."

For a person like me who isn't poetic at all, that sounded like… oh, it felt like something interesting might happen, so I decided to help create an opportunity for that to happen. As such, I was not grateful to her at all. As for Chiaki, after performing the Kimura lock and camel clutch on me, she followed up with a cobra twist.

"It hurts, it really hurts! stop with that wrestling moves!"

"I called you so many times, and yet you didn't even message me a reply!"

"I'm sorry! Owwwwww!" I tapped on Chiaki's arm repeatedly to beg for her forgiveness, but she had no intention of letting me off.

That practice room was still left untouched as it is, because the owner of the padlock had not returned yet. There won't be any problem for me to pick open the lock, but Kagurazaka-senpai said, "That is a violation of the rules". Since I didn't manage to get her to sign the application form for the club, the ownership of that room does not belong to me yet; moreover, I don't quite have the intention of using that room alone either.

I had no idea why, but the people around me no longer asked me about the things related to Kaori, and no one told me where she went either. The only thing I could do is practice on the roof daily to brush up my techniques. I had even learned a few new songs.

It's said that Kaori did follow her father to America, though it was a few days later than what was planned. I saw that information from a magazine though, so I had no idea about the trustworthiness of that article.

Did she accept the checkups? Has she decided on going with the operation somewhere? It's obvious even to me about how much Yoshiyuki dotes on his daughter. Should he get tired of Kaori's constant running away, he might have even decided to reside in America permanently.

Perhaps I may never get the chance to see Kaori ever again.

Yoshiyuki's performance in Chicago was broadcasted in Japan via satellite - one of the pieces performed in the concert was Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No. 2 . I was holding a slight expectation, I switched off the television, and recalled the Bach which Kaori played on that day. Book 1 of The Well-Tempered Clavier , Prelude and Fugue No. 1 in C major — the unbelievable power that allowed me to get back my bass might have already disappeared totally without a trace.

However, the power of music is indeed great. Come to think of it, all I need to do is place the silver disk into the music player, and press the play button and Kaori will appear before me. Music is but a bunch of notes and the arrangement or superimposition of them. We humans who are afraid of loneliness are the ones who interpreted them in many different ways.

Kaori had only sent a single letter to me. It was on a Sunday right after noon when I received the letter. I was in disbelief for quite a long time when I realized the sender is Kaori. There was nothing written in the envelope, and instead there was a tape. I took out the dusty tape recorder and pressed the play button. What flowed out from the speakers was the grievous prelude of the Piano Sonata in E major. Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 26 in E major.

That is a piece that Beethoven had written to his best friend whom he was separated from due to war. Moreover, even though it was rare for him to, he named it as The Farewell.

This is indeed a piano piece played by Kaori - I knew just by listening to it. It was probably recorded using the sound recorder which I had helped to repair? The precious thing which her mother gave her.

That piano sonata was written to mourn about the separation, but there's also the pieces after the farewell. The second movement is titled The Absence, while the third is The Return.

And so, during a certain lunch break in the end of November, the back door of our classroom was suddenly flung opened.

"Comrade Aihara, quick, it's about time to leave! Young man, you move quickly as well. Hurry!"

The voice of Kagurazaka-senpai came from behind me. Everyone in class focused their attention on me. Chiaki stopped her hand that was halfway reaching out for my bento - her face was filled with surprise.

I turned my head around, and realized that Kagurazaka-senpai was actually wearing… everyday clothes in school? She's wearing a white shirt with a black- and-white photo of Jim Morrison printed on it, together with a denim miniskirt… what the heck is she thinking?

"Senpai, you mean we're going somewhere?"

"To the airport. It's a four-thirty flight, so we will not be able to make it if we don't head there now! Move fast!"

"To the airport… what for?"

"What else? The prison terms of our fellow comrade is already over, and she is about to come back. It's obviously to stage a rescue operation when she touches down on land!"

Chiaki and I looked at each other for a while, and we understood the meaning behind Senpai's words at the same time.

"Kaori … she's coming back?"

"Yes. But because her father is coming back with her as well, they will probably be visiting those boring geezers related to the College of Music directly after they land. The airport will be our only chance to strike!"

"Huh? Wait, we still have two periods of homeroom later in the afternoon…"

"There's no time to be dilly-dallying!"

"Why do we have to rush?"

"Young man, you do surprise me sometimes. Do you not know the reason? Next week, the student council will be allocating the funds that will be given to the various clubs for the next semester. We won't be able to acquire the funds if we do not raise an application with four club members!"

"Eh…? Four members?"

"Due to a certain useless person who didn't manage to accomplish his mission before she head to America, this is our last chance."

"We're gonna make her do the application form right now?"

Before I could finish that sentence, Chiaki and I were already pushed by the hands of someone - or rather, many people - out of the classroom.

"Go, go!"

"All Hiratsuka sensei does is to talk about the past anyway. You won't miss much even if you skip that!"

"You're not allowed to finish the food that she bought for us!"

So we were actually pushed by the classmates of our class. Please, don't pick times like this to show how united you guys are, alright!?

"We'll help you mark your attendance!"

You'll definitely be caught if you do that in high-school, alright? Just as I was about to retort that, the doors of the classroom had already slammed shut with a _bang_. Damn those people…

"You guys aren't changing out of that uniform? Oh well, what should I do with you two. Whatever, since our school uniform doesn't look like a uniform anyway, there shouldn't be a problem if you two remove the tie and bowtie, yeah?"

"Senpai, please don't decide that by yourself in our place!"

Just as I was about to continue my protest, Chiaki really removed the bowtie from her neck.

"Then why don't you stay? I have a lot of things to say to Miyazono, so I must go as well."

"The plan of the operation which I had drafted can only be done with three people. Young man will be the bait that is in charge of luring the campus guards away."

"No way am I doing that!"

"Just kidding. Let's go!" Senpai grabbed me by my arm indiscriminately, and dashed away from the classroom.

Oh well, I guess I'll just give up. It should be fine skipping homeroom, right? As we ran out of the entrance, a shrill cry of a bird suddenly came from high above my head. I lifted my head to look at the skies right above me. I could barely open my eyes due to the rays of the sun - all I could see is a black colored bird soaring past the sky. Of course, that species of bird does not exist in Japan.

… or maybe it really does. Just that it is still on the ground dragging its tattered wings, and thinking of a way which it could spread its wings and fly into the sky.

Therefore…

"Naruto, faster! Or else you won't be able to catch up with Senpai!" Chiaki was standing there at the gate of the school and waving her hands hard at me.

I sprinted towards her with huge strides. And once again, it caught up to me - the cry of the bird which had just came from the skies above me; the song that has returned after it had soared past the ends of the skies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	19. Ruto

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaori came back from America. I recalled that day - the things that happened on the day when Kaori returned from America.

The procedures for Kaori joining the club was done in the female restroom at the Narita airport. Back then, I was outside on lookout. What sort of expression did Kaori have when she signed the club application form? What did they talk about? I had absolutely no idea.

It's pretty scary how far the magazines get around for their gossip. One month before Kaori left for America, there were already several magazines that published colored images of Kaori on their covers. The movements of the girl piano prodigy who had disappeared from the international stage two years ago was well grasped by everyone, probably in no small part due to the fact that her father - the 'world renowned Yoshiyuki' - was travelling along with his daughter. And also, everyone already knows about her ilness.

It's said that during the start of this month, when Kaori returned to Japan with her father, there were a lot of reporters gathering at the airport. She disappeared when her father went to take their luggage. Rumor has it that she was taken away by three unknown teenage boys and girls, and after some digging, the suspects were some club members of a certain Folk Music Club that has a secret agenda. Is it really fine for us to be described like that…?After that, I made a call to Yoshiyuki, in order to ask for his help in explaining everything to the media - and he became fuming mad.

Half a month went by before everything around Kaori finally died down. The pianist Kaori Miyazono had always been really silent, but now she has her guitar. For her, the guitar is probably not something she escapes to, but rather, another path to walk on.

"So what's going on now? Why is Miyazono directly addressing you as your first name?"

Chiaki, who was late, sat on the chair of the drum set, then guzzled down Kaori's leftover Oolong tea as she said that unhappily. As expected of a Judo black-belt - even though her body size is roughly the same as Kaori's, with her staring at me with her eyes opened wide, it felt like she could immediately grab me by the back of my neck despite her being quite a considerable distance away from me.

The problem all started with the Oolong tea. Chiaki spotted the bottle when she stepped into the clubroom, "This is Naruto's, right? Then I'll be drinking it!" And with that, she was about to take a huge gulp from it. Just then however, Kaori said in a strangely angry voice, "I gave that to Ruto!" Why are you girls doing that? Please head outside if you two want to quarrel!

Using the floor tom as a table, Chiaki and Kaori continued with their satire against each other non-stop. I felt the whole thing was rather silly, so I focused on tuning my bass. By the time I was done tuning and was about to plug my bass into the amplifiers, it seemed like Kaori was already tired of arguing with Chiaki. She directed her attention back onto her guitar.

With her lips clipping onto the pick, she slipped her fingers that could hardly muster any strength into the loops on the pick, and in the next instance, she swung her hand with force. A series of sharp sounds leaped out from the Marshall amplifiers like a gush of powerful flowing waters. The impact which I felt was as if my spine was impaled by drills, and my body trembled uncontrollably - I took another firm grip at my bass with my sweaty palms.

Kaori doesn't use any effect units, so it sounded just as it was: the guitar and the amplifiers - the rawest form of energy produced by clashing the most basic technology of the Fender and Marshall companies together. Hanon's Virtuoso Piano - Exercise #43 - even though it should be a very lifeless tune that's used especially for practicing finger techniques, the notes that flowed out of Kaori's guitar could never fail to accelerate the throbbing heart within me.

Just as I was shifting my gaze back to my bass, I suddenly heard the sounds of the cymbals entering in. It integrated itself into Kaori's guitar while playing the semiquavers, and produced a rough metallic sound. The bass drum stomped in rowdily, as though it was ushering them along. The drum sticks in Chiaki's hands were moving rhythmically with great speed, and it looked just like the wings of a dragonfly that was dancing in the air.

Kaori looked upwards suddenly, and halted the performance abruptly. I thought Chiaki was stopping along with Kaori, but she was actually observing the breathing of Kaori, and she managed to ride on Kaori's tempo perfectly when Kaori resumed her play. So they are quarreling with their instruments after the earlier squabble? Well, recent practices had always started on a similar note… and it's all thanks to the club president who's always late!

I held onto my breath and gently plucked the strings of my bass. I dived into my own notes amid the machine-gun-esque melody, and searched for my own space. Suddenly, a gush of cold air flowed into the room via the opened doors, which interrupted the jam session.

"Morning comrades! So you guys are already ablaze? I'm really happy to see that!"

There was a tall slender silhouette at the entrance. Her eyes were sharp, just like those of the Queen of beasts. She's the president of our Folk Music Research Club, Kyouko Kagurazaka-senpai.

She was carrying a guitar case on her shoulders. Seeing that she was sweating quite a bit, she had probably just reached the school on her bicycle (if she got here during the morning, she should have placed her guitar in the room first, just like what Kaori and I had done). This person's always like this, so how on earth did she manage not to get expelled from school. That mystery is probably strange enough to be listed as one of the Seven Inconceivable of our school.

"Comrade Miyazono doesn't look quite happy today either - what a beautiful sight!"

Senpai praised Kaori while walking past me to get close to her. Since Kaori had no where to run, the only thing she could do was helplessly watch on as Senpai hugged her tightly and rubbed their cheeks against each other. Rather than her feeling a sense of disgust, Kaori looked more as though as she was just embarrassed. Also, she was looking at me with a gaze that was crying for help, and that made me feel quite troubled as well.

"Ah, no worries, I won't forgot about you either, Comrade Aihara! You hair seems slightly shorter? Hmm, you're still cute either way."

With that, Senpai hugged Chiaki's head and stroked her hair. Chiaki seemed really happy, and she even burrowed the tip of her nose into Senpai's chest. Then, I almost felt like saying "Sorry for interrupting", and just walk out of the clubroom.

It's one of the things that I found out only after I had joined this club which consists of three girls and a guy… and that is: the fact that Kagurazaka-senpai liking girls is really true. I originally thought she was just joking, but whatever things this person says is really true.

"Young man, you're the one who fixed the door?"

Senpai suddenly directed the conversation topic to me.

"Eh? Ah. Yeah."

Since the door could not be shut tight, some of the noise could get out of the room through the slit below.

"Well, it's great that the sounds won't escape the room anymore," Senpai looked at the door and spoke softly.

After returning to class, Kaori still wore a grumpy expression on her face, just as before; and she was as defensive as ever when it came to interacting with the rest of our classmates. Those classmates of mine too - despite knowing about Kaori's ilness, they still treat her like they did before she went to America, and teased her like she was some wild cat who's wary of humans.

Everything that happened before that seemed like an illusion. Nothing's changed. The only difference is that Kaori has started to participate in the club activities with us.

 _"Ruto, there's too much syncopation. It feels really uncomfortable."_

 _"Ruto, stop being led away by my shuffle rhythms. Play your quavers properly."_

Ever since her returned from America Kaori started to called me with "Ruto". I don't know why she suddenly started called me with that name but I quite like that name so I just let her called me with that name. And during our practice, Kaori only complained about me though part of the reason was because I was the person with the lousiest techniques.

During these two weeks, the conversations between Kaori and I increased, though most of them were about things related to music. Therefore, I did not have the slightest idea about what Kaori is thinking when she is together with the band.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ66** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After school when I returned home my sister Naruko suddenly asked me to play Siscalypse with her.

Lately because I was busy with the band we rarely spend time together.

"…Nii-chan, there's something I want to talk to you."

While she said that, she fell from the sky and threw a continuous stream of attacks at me. The character Naruko was controlling (the mahou shoujo character) let loose a number of rings made of light, which bound my character and left me temporarily unable to move.

"Huh? What… hey, don't launch a surprise attack at me while you're talking to me!"

"Huh? But it's your fault for being careless, isn't it? Ahh, you're dead. So weak, Kyahahaha."

Turning my character into cinders with her character's overly ﬂashy special move, Naruko grinned happily.

"Hey, stop only using overpowered hidden characters!"

"I'm just using the characters I know how to use. Is that so wrong?"

Dammit, so these types of people exist… people who would just make selﬁsh excuses and end up annoying everyone at the arcade. After thoroughly bashing my abilities at playing the game, Naruko seemed to have remembered something.

"So, what is it, what you want to talk to me?"

"… I need some life counseling."

"…"

Here we go again… a lot of pain and strife had been caused in my life by the turmoil that has sprung up from those exact words…

"…do you want to know what I need advice about?"

If I look like I do, then you need to go see an eye specialist. Is that really what the person asking for advice should be saying? Also, what the hell was up with that smug chuckle? That's just disgusting.

I was incredibly reluctant to do this, but… If I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, she would deﬁnitely get angry…

"…alright, go ahead then."

"What's with that casual attitude? If you want me to tell you, be more courteous."

"What's with _your_ casual attitude!? If you want my advice, why don't you be more courteous!? Cut it out! Also, what exactly did you want me to do to 'be more courteous' ?"

"Kneel."

"Why does the one _giving_ the advice have to kneel!?"

I seriously have no idea what's going on! Is receiving the topic for advice like getting a divine decree or something!?

"Come on, kneel."

"As if I would!"

I was completely annoyed and we fell into silence for a little while, but it seemed that Naruko really wanted to tell me what this advice session would be about, so she didn't wait for me to kneel.

"I guess there's no helping it then… this time only I'll give you special permission and you don't have to kneel. Be grateful and listen."

What a pompous attitude… as I looked at her with a sour expression, I began to listen to what my little sister needed "life counseling" on. All the while thinking that there was no way anything good could come out of this…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ67** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"What? What did you just say?"

"As I said… the cell phone novel I wrote is going to be made into a novel!"

…seriously? Well? If your sister suddenly started spouting this nonsense one day, what would you do?

Scowling, I stared at Naruko as she fought hard (and failed) to keep down a broad grin.

"Ah, by the look you're giving me… you don't believe me, do you?"

"Meh."

What kind of sequence of terrible mistakes would a publishing company have to go through to actually put your rape novel into the general circulation? And from what Kuroneko had told me, the grammar and syntax were essentially nonexistent…

"Ahh, what can I say? When you're as talented as I am, things like this sometimes happen, right?"

Yeah yeah. Blah blah. No matter how I thought about it, it all seemed like nonsense…but I still felt a tinge of unease from the fact that my sister wasn't the type to make these statements without any basis for them at all. And in spite of the fact that I didn't seem to believe her, Naruko did not get discouraged at all.

She condescendingly crossed her arms, and looked at me as if I were some kind of dunce. "Don't you want to know… how all this happened?"

It's not like I want you to tell me, but if I tell you that you'd just get angry, right? "Sure…tell me."

"Hmmmm? Well, I guess if you really want me to," Naruko took out her cell phone, and began to type rapidly. Afterwards, with a triumphant expression, she handed me the phone. "Here, take a look at this site."

"Huh?" It seemed that the cell phone site was titled "Cell Phone i-Club." That title was displayed in huge letters in the site's most prominent spot. On the whole, the site was colorful and fancily designed. Under the title, a number of menus were lined up…

Dammit. This is just like the time I ﬁrst looked at that Siscali walkthrough wiki. When the site was complicated and there were so many choices like this, I had no idea what to do. This was completely diﬀerent from using my cell phone to look up the sport news.

"Hmph, well? Do you see?"

"Not at all. Where should I be looking?"

"Huuh? Tch, give it to me!"

Naruko was peeking at the cell phone screen from next to me, and then pushed her body to mine while ﬁddling with the cell phone.

"Hey, don't stick so close."

Our arms were entangled. And what's more, she gave oﬀ a sugary smell and it made me feel uneasy… this isn't siscon or anything. This has nothing to do with us being related.

…hm? I just realized that up until a few months ago, I had never had this thought before. Naruko prodded my stomach with her elbow. Because of that, the questions that were surfacing were once again pushed deep down into my psyche.

"Here! You push this library link here…!"

"This publication information thing here?"

"No. Under that. Where it talks about monthly rankings."

"Here?"

Placing the cursor on the place Naruko had indicated, I ﬁnally understood where Naruko wanted me to look. And also, how the hell do you expect me to know where to look just by handing me the cell phone? Are you an idiot?

"This is the site's monthly rankings for the cell phone novels people submit."

"Submit?" I cocked my head in puzzlement, and Naruko's lips warped in annoyance.

"Hah… you…you have no idea what this site is for, do you…?"

Well, sure… but why does that have to throw you into shock like this? Ugh, you're so annoying!

"I guess I have to explain that then… ugh, what a bother."

Naruko wearily brushed her hair back. Her actions were all so deliberately seductive. Tch… it's not like I want to hear about this! But I'll listen anyways. There was deﬁnitely something annoying about stopping midway through something.

So then… According to Naruko's explanation, this "Cell Phone i-Club" was a site that allowed you to make your own website easily from your cell phone. And then on that homepage, you could keep a public journal, or you could put a message board on there and socialize with other people online.

"This is a bit like that SNS service you signed up for before, right?"

"I guess you could say that. They are deﬁnitely similar. And also, there are a lot of terms thrown around like 'blog sites' and 'SNS,' but the actual diﬀerences between these things is vague at best."

"Hmm."

As always, I gave a noncommittal response when faced with things I didn't understand.

"In the beginning, there was a lot of originality in the features people were coming up with, but lately even blog sites have SNS functionality. And there are popular sites like WebClap and Twitter, but there have also been a lot of rip-oﬀs of those services, and everything gets jumbled up and honestly it all seems the same to me. But really, I think everyone should just use the well-known ones… or something like that. Aaaanyways…"

Naruko put an end to her speech.

"This 'Cell Phone i-Club" site has a function where you can write and submit cell phone novels."

This "NOVEL function" appeared to be the main function of this site. Putting your own cell phone novels on your home page, and then submitting it to the site and getting it voted on in a popularity poll… the "monthly ranking" that Naruko had mentioned was probably exactly that.

"And also. The Cell Phone i-Club makes the really popular cell phone novels into books."

"Ahh…"

I didn't know that before. Certainly, I've seen this kind of thing mentioned on the news, but I guess that kind of thing really happened. I guess cell phone novels were not really things written by professional authors.

Well, granted, the minute the cell phone novels were published, the author would be earning money from it, so then he or she could be considered a professional. I'm a bit fuzzy on the technical deﬁnitions here. To put it a bit cynically, this "Cell Phone i-Club" company dangled the bait of getting published in front of its members. That's a pretty good way of doing things…

Hm… I've ﬁnally started putting all the pieces together… b-but… w-wait…

"S-so you mean, the cell phone novel you wrote…"

"Yes! It was ﬁrst on the rankings last month!"

"Seriously!? That rape novel!?"

"Seriously seriously! heh, isn't that amazing?"

'Kyaaahh~' Naruko gave out a high-pitched squeal. Putting both hands on her cheeks, she grinned bashfully. She was acting similarly to when she was putting on her nice act, but this time she actually seemed genuine. To think she would be able to be so unguarded and happy in front of me… it actually made me quite happy. She also didn't seem to mind that I had, without thinking, called her book a "rape novel." But… I guess there really were people who liked her novel.

That's surprising… if Kuroneko caught wind of this, she'd probably die from the shock. I mean, to think a novel she had heaped so many insults on would turn out to be really popular and actually get published… she would have no option but to rethink her outlook on writing. Although, it is true that I still haven't read this cell phone novel Naruko had written. And I really didn't feel like reading a story my sister had thought up. All the more after I heard that awful summary of it. Although…

"Isn't it highly unusual to get the ﬁrst thing you ever write published…?"

"Eh? Ehh? This is pretty unfamiliar territory for me, so I don't really know. That might be true, I guess? Well, it's because my talents just towered so high above everyone else! Sort of makes you feel sorry for all those big-headed wannabe idiots who have been submitting things for a long time, doesn't it?"

Annoying. Today's Naruko was more annoying than usual.

"Hmm… well, for that to become a book, there must have been some pretty generous people over there."

"Hm? Ah, no no. Even though I said it was going to get published, it's a bit diﬀerent…"

"Hm?"

"It's not like just because I got ﬁrst in the rankings, they're going to publish my novel."

"What do you mean?"

"Go and bring me some snacks and juice ﬁrst."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!? Don't just order me around and break the ﬂow of conversation like that!"

"I already said this before, but if I want to get my novel published…"

According to Naruko, while it may be true that she placed ﬁrst in the monthly rankings, it wasn't the case that she would be able to get published immediately. Just because she had placed ﬁrst in the rankings was not enough to prove that her work had enough appeal to be published. The criteria for getting published was not the monthly rankings, but rather…

"In general, the standard for getting published is having over a million page views."

"Page views?"

"It's the number of people who have read the novel."

"So, it can't get published if less than a million people read it?!"

"You don't have to go that far. Even if the same person reads a page twice, the page view number increases. It's basically like an internet access counter. It's a counter of the total number of page views across all the pages in the novel."

In other words, if someone read a 100-page novel to the very end, that would count as a hundred views. So, one million wasn't the number of people who had to read her novel, but how many times her novel was read.

"But even then, a million is an absurd number. After all, if for instance your novel is 100 pages, it's not necessarily the case that someone would read it from cover to cover. If it's boring, for example, they would stop reading in the middle."

"Well, that's true. But the really popular cell phone novels get over a million views within three months. And then, only once they get past that number do they get contacted by the Cell Phone i-Club. Of course, even if you do get over a million views, that doesn't guarantee your novel is going to get published."

Hm. To put it simply, if the managing company for the site didn't think a novel would sell, no matter how many views it got it wouldn't be made into a book. They were a business after all, so this was probably a pretty obvious statement…

"That's a pretty tough process…"

I had misunderstood the situation a bit because my sister came to me so suddenly with all this talk about getting her cell phone novel published. It really wasn't the case that anybody could get a cell phone novel published. And well, that statement is probably rather oﬀensive to people who have published books.

"…it's quite a dangerous journey, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, around how many views does your cell phone novel have?"

"Around three hundred ﬁfty thousand. It's been a month since I submitted it."

That's pretty amazing. At that rate, she really might be able to get a million views within three months…

"But, you're still quite a bit oﬀ of a million views."

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised when I heard about all this… hehe." Naruko grinned.

"Yesterday, I got an email from one of the editors. They said they had read my novel."

"Really…? But Naruko…doesn't this seem like it's going just a bit too well?"

"Maybe."

I thought she would get angry at me for raining on her parade, but Naruko seemed to be viewing the situation rather calmly.

"The editor requested a personal meeting with me to talk more about the details…"

"Is it a man? A woman?"

"I think it's a man?"

"For example, what if he's lying about being an editor? If it ends up being some strange person, it could be dangerous, you know?"

I apologize to the editors of the world, but just judging from the name, that occupation just felt suspicious to me.

Also, it's pretty well known that cell phone novels are often written by female high school, so… it could be possible that the person was really a seducer who was pretending to be an editor and was dangling the promise of getting the girl published as compelling bait.

My facial expression sobered and I crossed my arms, at which point Naruko peered at me.

"Heh, what? Are you worried about me?"

"D-Don't be stupid. Who would worry about you…!?"

When I turned the other way, Naruko seemed to be strangely enjoying herself and burst into laughter.

"Kyahaha… well, after all, Nii-chan is a siscon. Ahh, gross gross."

"I told you I wasn't worrying! Cut it out!"

Dammit, for how much longer did she intend to torment me with that line…?

"Sure sure, I'll do you a favor and cooperate then. Well, what do you want to do? If you want to come, I'll let you tag along with me."

"…"

I see. The life counseling was about this… in other words, she was afraid of meeting with this alleged editor by herself, so she wanted me to go with her. Hah… if she just asked me that straight on, because I'm not a monster, I would be able to honestly accept her request and go along with her. But her attitude was just horrible.

If I said I would go at this point, I would look like I was going out of my own free will out of worry for her, wouldn't I!? Who the hell would agree to go from this position!? Am I an idiot!? There's got to be a better way for her to ask! Mounting a counteroﬀensive, I asked a question in a disgruntled tone.

"Hm. Well, if I don't go with you, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going alone."

Do what you want… is what I wanted to say, but I suddenly imagined what it would be like to let my sister go alone. After all, she was pretty cute looking…if she went to a crowded place like Tokyo then she really might get hit on. And if that editor or whatever was a bad person, no matter how much she tries, there's only so much a single high school student can do to resist. It's not like I'm worried about her, but when she tells me about this directly it does bother me…

…I guess I have no choice. "…Alright. I'll go with you."

"Huh? What's with that reluctant expression? If you don't ask me properly I won't take you with me."

"Please take me with you, Naruko-chan!"

I had gotten desperate! Ugh…now if someone accused me of being a siscon, I don't know if I can argue against it! Even though it really isn't anything like that.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ68** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And before long, it was Sunday. We had come to a publishing company in Shinjuku.

Leaving from the Western entrance, we walked in the direction of the Tokyo Government Oﬃce, and walked halfway around Shinjuku Central Park in the clockwise direction. The building we arrived at was a black, tall building. It seemed that the publishing company in question was housed in this building.

…but really, Shinjuku is just ﬁlled to the brim with tall buildings, isn't it? The district was so crowded with people, and the station was so diﬃcult to navigate through. It was almost like an underground labyrinth.

I checked the time on my cell phone, and sighed. "That was close, but we seem to have made it on time."

"Hmph, there wouldn't have been a problem if we didn't get lost. I don't even have enough time to ﬁx my makeup. What the hell?"

Today, Naruko was dressed up even more maturely than usual. I mean… usually she also dressed in quite a mature fashion, but this time it felt diﬀerent… she was wearing a pair of light-yellow-brown pant suits, along with some light, tasteful makeup, and indeed looked like a trendy, professional woman.

"This is the ﬁrst time we came here, so there's no way we would not get lost at all, you know?"

Also, this map was terrible. Walk for eight minutes from the station… how damn fast did it expect us to walk? Our getting lost in the station was a bit to blame as well, but it took us over ﬁfteen minutes to walk here.

I grumbled internally about the map I had printed out from the publishing company's public website.

"So, you were supposed to wait for them in the lobby, was it?"

"Yeah… they told me to be in the lobby by four-thirty… you, wait around here."

"…hm? You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Idiot. I spent so much time dressing up formally today, and if I'm seen next to a punk like you it'll all come to nothing. You better not come with me."

… but, wasn't the entire point of this trip that she was afraid to meet with this guy alone, and so took me with her? Perhaps she understood my doubts, but Naruko tightened her lips and fell into silence. We stood there for a while, and she ﬁnally spoke.

"You don't have to come with me… but stay somewhere close. And, if I send you a blank mail, come."

"Yeah yeah, roger." Alright, let's do it as you say.

"Well, I'm oﬀ."

"Good luck."

Naruko lightly lifted an arm in farewell, and entered into the lobby. The automatic doors opened and then shut behind her.

Not wanting to stand in the way, I moved towards a nearby pillar, and waited next to the entrance of the building. I might be getting an SOS from Naruko, so I held my phone in my hands.

…hmm. Was there really a point in me coming today…? Just as I was thinking that, Naruko came out of the building with a long blond haired slender man in a suit and sunglasses. Even though I had nothing to feel guilty about, I found myself quickly hiding in the shadow of the pillar.

I felt my cell phone vibrating.

"!"

I braced myself, thinking that the SOS had come, but it wasn't that.

"We're changing the meeting place. Follow us."

"…yeah yeah."

Well, it seemed that she could multitask and mail me while she was doing other things. It deﬁnitely wasn't something I could do. Hm. But, I guess they weren't going to talk in the editorial department? Keeping a bit of distance between us, I tailed Naruko and company. They quickly crossed an intersection, walked South for a bit, and entered into a cafe.

"Hm…what should I do?"

Should I go in as well? As I stood there hesitating, my cell phone once again vibrated.

"…?! Ah… it's just a message."

Geez, because she had given me such a weird order when we parted, every time I got mail I was really surprised. I would start thinking that something dangerous had happened…

So… what was it this time? "Wait there"? Yeah yeah…

"Haaah…" Looking up at the evening sun, I sighed. After that, I stood stock still near the cafe door for around an hour.

The day ended, and just as it was getting dark, Naruko came out of the cafe by herself. She was grinning and seemed very satisﬁed about something. It seemed that things had gone well.

I raised one hand in greeting.

"So? How did it go? Was this editor a reliable person?"

Naruko answered my question energetically.

"He said there were a lot of interesting points in the book! And, he said it really did feel modern girlish! And so he thought a lot of readers would be able to connect to it… he really praised it!"

"… I see."

That's not exactly what I was asking… but whatever. From her response, I could at least tell that he wasn't a dangerous person. Nonetheless, I had to make sure.

"What kind of person was he?"

"Hmmm…"

Naruko thought with a ﬁnger on her lower lip.

"He was deﬁnitely a serious person. How do I put it… an elite businessman? Something like that. He also had great manners. Yeah, I also asked him a lot of questions about his editorial department, and he answered them all without hesitation… and, best of all, he gave me lots of commentary about my novel. He wasn't as bad as you were worried he would be."

"…"

It's not like I was worried.

Hm, so it seemed he was legitimate. I'm glad.

Well, certainly, he seemed like a punctual person. I didn't really see much of him except from the back, but with his classy suit, he really did seem like an able company employee.

"Hehe… he was also pretty cute."

What does that have to do with anything? This is why women are so… don't judge a person just from his looks, dammit. When I fell into silence, Naruko said something like "Why are you getting angry?"

"See, he also gave me this." She held out the editor's business card. I took it, and took a good look at it.

MediAscii Works Second Editorial Department Mobile Division, Ryuunosuke Kumagai. Under his name was written his company's phone number, and under there, in pen, was written what was probably his personal cell phone number and mailing address. This information was annotated with the comment "Use these please," so he probably wanted her to use the personal information should she want to contact him.

"So, Kumagai-san, huh?"

"I've gotten business cards from publishers while modeling before, and they do look like this."

"It's not like I was saying it was a fake card or anything… well? Are you getting your novel published?"

I could no longer tolerate my sister's arrogant tone, so I changed the subject. Naruko didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well, that's the other thing. They want me to write a new book. He talked about a lot of things with me, but he advised me that as it is now, the novel didn't have enough of an emphasis on the target audience. So, I should write it with more focus on the people reading it. A story that's conscious of the audience would be more popular, right? And if I can write something good, they'll publish it."

"…so, are you intending to take them up on that oﬀer?"

At this point, a bunch of concerns were going through my head.

"Yeah. I've already made it this far, so I'm going to try."

I got the feeling that any objection I raised would be meaningless at this stage… but let me just bring up a single point.

"You've already decided, so it's not like I can interfere much with your decision… but there's one thing that might water down your motivation… do you seriously have enough free time to be doing this?"

My sister was a track and ﬁeld ace, an active teen magazine model, an honors student who had some of the top scores in the prefecture, and after her Comiket debut recently, was also an otaku.

So, how exactly was she planning to free up enough time to do this as well? …both your club activities and work were going swimmingly, so things pile up and you're especially busy near the end of the year, aren't you?

Didn't you also say that the game you made a reservation for in Akihabara was coming out near the end of the year? And because it's you, you would deﬁnitely make sure you cleared that game, right?

…geez, this idiot, at the present moment I already didn't know how she found time for everything she was doing… and then she's planning on adding writing a cell phone novel on top of all that… what exactly is she trying to do?

"Eh, I'll manage… it'll deﬁnitely get busy though…"

Naruko probably had similar concerns about ﬁnding enough time. She crossed her arm and lifted her lower lip, seeming to sink into thought. She raised a hand and began to mumbling things like "there's that, and this, and that…" while counting on her ﬁngers. But that stopped before long, and she made a ﬁrm declaration.

"Well, I'll ﬁgure it out. After all, who do you think I am?"

"I suppose… well, just do what you want." I responded nonchalantly. I felt a tinge of pride from somewhere, but it must have been my imagination.

"Even if you didn't say it, I would do what I wanted. Oh right. Before long, I'm planning to take a trip to Shibuya to collect data. And you also coming with me."

Yeah yeah… whatever your command princess. It's not like saying anything to you would make a diﬀerence. Once she decided on something, nothing I said after that point would register.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ69ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And time passed… and before long it was December 24th. Naruko forced me to go 'date' with her.

"Why do I have to come with my sister to Shibuya…?"

"Did you say something?"

"Tch, nothing." I responded curtly to my sister's menacing question.

Leaving the station, we walked towards the scramble crossing that faced the 109 building. Annoying preaching about God and this and that blared from speakerphones attached to a van.

The sky was tinged with the color of sunset. Night would probably fall soon. When that happened, the various lights set up around the city would turn on, and the place would probably look prettier.

Today, Naruko was also decked completely out in model fashion, and because she was in her natural element here, she completely fell in step with her surroundings. This was a place ﬁlled with people like Naruko.

The crowd in front of the station reminded me of Akihabara and Comiket, but the people walking around felt completely diﬀerent in terms of how they looked and dressed. Everyone seemed excessively stylish, and the probability of passing by a good-looking guy or girl was remarkably high. It was to the point where my sister didn't really stand out from the crowd.

"There are going to be a lot of Christmas Eve scenes in the cell phone novel I'm planning to write, and I'm also on a deadline, so we had to come today to get Inspirations. I even had to turn down Ayase when she asked me to hang out with her. If it weren't for this, I would be going with Ayase to a Christmas party her oﬃce is holding."

Naruko went on and on and on and on… I feel like I'm being patronized here. I also would have gone to the Christmas party at Chiaki's House if I didn't have this plan. I had to declined Chiaki's mom invitation and come with you, so you should be thankful too.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Did you really hear what I just said?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah… I heard eeeeverything."

"…hah, don't act so conceited. It's gross."

"I said I heard you! Are you listening to me?!"

Naruko and Ayase, Kuroneko and Rias, Kaori and Chiaki… why do all these girls never listen? I appreciate a certain redhead, glass-wearing girl now more than ever, dammit.

"…well? What Inspirations exactly are you trying to get?"

If all we're going to do is stroll around like this, then there's no reason I should be here. Thinking these thoughts, I looked at my sister, and saw that she was staring at a notebook and mumbling.

"Naruko?"

"I heard you. I'm ﬁguring it out now, so be quiet… so, ﬁrst oﬀ is…"

The notebook Naruko was staring at appeared to have an outline of the cell phone novel written on it (It seemed like the plot outline).

Naruko looked back and forth between the notebook and Shibuya, and pointed to the intersection in front of us. It was a famous intersection I had often seen in TV dramas. When the light turned green, a huge number of people crossed through the intersection.

"We'll start there."

"The Shibuya Scramble Intersection, huh…?"

I have no idea what kind of story she's planning on writing, but this place deﬁnitely ﬁt her character pretty well.

"And, what are we going to do at the Scramble?"

"We're going to follow the events of the prologue in order. The protagonist, a high school girl, meets her boyfriend for a date on Christmas Eve."

"Huh?"

"As I said, we're going to follow the scene and simulate what the protagonist does in the story. If I personally experience it, I'll be able to write it more realistically."

"I see. So You'll be fulﬁlling the role of the protagonist, and I'll be her boyfriend."

"Reluctantly, yes, that's the case."

Finally, I understood the reason she brought me here. But seriously… when she set her mind on something, she gave it a hundred percent, didn't she…? To the point where she sacriﬁced her own Christmas… you're really giving it your all, geez. Take her track club for instance, or her studies, or her modeling work, or her eroge hobby… and now, her cell phone novels.

"Okay okay. Soo, what should we do ﬁrst? Should we hold hands and cross or something…?"

"Well, ﬁrst you can go get run over by that dump truck."

"You make minced meat out of the boyfriend from the very beginning!? What kind of gore-fest was this novel supposed to be?!"

"Yuck. Stop with the grotesque expressions. It's a pretty established strategy in a love story to shock the readers by starting oﬀ with a tragic event."

"Speaking as if you're a know-it-all… there's no way I'm going to do that!"

"Huh? Don't be selﬁsh! I said we're going to do everything as it happens in the plot. If you don't try to do everything exactly, I won't be able to get any real experience from it."

"As I said, why the hell are you trying to get me to simulate the death of her boyfriend?! What kind of experience exactly do you think you can glean from your brother's corpse!?"

Hearing my shouting, Naruko raised one hand as if she were a psychometer helping the police.

"A clue to track down the killer?"

"You're the killer!" Also, do you seriously plan on killing oﬀ the boyfriend in the prologue? That seems like such a heavy story…

"For your information, cell phone novel readers want these kinds of plots."

Seriously…? Exactly where is her conﬁdence ﬂowing out from? To me, it seems more like the prologue to a horror novel…

"Well, whatever. It would be bothersome to quit after we've just begun. So I'll just snap a few photos here and that'll be it."

While she said that, she took a few photos of the intersection. Ohh, she seems to be doing things relatively professionally.

"Everything's okay here. Let's move on."

Next, we arrived at the 109 building. I saw that they had constructed a concert stage in front of the entrance, which reminded me that tonight was Christmas Eve. 109 is a building in which there were many clothing shops popular with younger girls. Naruko had explained what this building was to me just now.

The total area of each ﬂoor was not that large, but the building extended from two ﬂoors underground to eight ﬂoors in the air, and was naturally packed with Shibuya-style girls. This was the ﬁrst time I had ever entered this building. Just watching the slender girls who looked a step away from being professional models along with the gaudily dressed girls walking around in groups was quite a sight in its own right. Oh also, there was a strangely sweet smell in the room, and when I thought about it, it was the same scent I had smelled in my sister's room.

"For now, let's go up on those escalators over there and look at some clothes."

"Yeah yeah."

Steeling myself, I took a step forwards. Then, we began to look at clothes while going up and up and up on the escalators.

"But seriously, this place is ﬁlled to the brim with quite… interesting clothes. Like, who in the world would wear this incredibly revealing, pervy miniskirt on this mannequin here?"

This place seemed to regularly sell clothing that would embarrass you if you wore them and were not incredibly good-looking. Clothing that you would expect to see on Marilyn Monroe or worn on singing programs. I guess celebrity performers might also shop here.

Going up one more set of escalators, we came upon a ﬂoor that sold cute clothes. The clothes sold on this ﬂoor seemed a bit more aimed at children, so even if normal girls wore these it probably wouldn't look strange. The price tags also seemed reasonable, and didn't really go past 5000 yen.

"Why are you looking at that mannequin so closely? Could it be you want to buy something? Like that."

"Well…I was just thinking how nothing in this building would look good on Karin or Chiaki…"

"Hmph, that's not really true. The clothes on this ﬂoor especially aren't that showy."

Having explored the building up to the eighth ﬂoor, we turned around and this time headed underground. We passed by ﬂoor B1 without stopping, and continued on to B2.

"So, are you getting Inspirations just by strolling around this building like this?"

"Sort of."

Walking heavily, Naruko led me to the accessory shop SAMANTHA McBEE located on the ﬂoor B2. Earrings and ring accessories sparkled on their displays. When I picked a few up to check the price, I saw that many of them were reasonably priced at around 2000-3000 yen. Perhaps because this place was geared towards the youth, there was a surprising number of cheaper goods that they had put together.

"Well? What kind of scene are you getting inspiratiom from here?"

"The date scene between her and her boyfriend." Naruko absentmindedly and bluntly mumbled her response.

"Her boyfriend? Didn't you already make minced meat of him?"

"Well obviously, it's a diﬀerent boyfriend. This is a scene that happens a month after the original boyfriend dies."

Hm… hmmmmm… one month later, huh?

"What's with that look? You want to say something?"

"Nah… I was just thinking how she got a new boyfriend pretty quickly even though her old one had died…" And she's a high school student? What a bitch.

"That's normal, isn't it? You got a problem?"

"Yeah. Won't that just make the readers hate her? At the very least, I'm not a fan of this cold-hearted protagonist."

"You don't know anything, do you? That's how boys think. For me, I don't take it as cold-heartedness, but rather resilience in the face of misfortune."

"I guess that's a possibility."

I didn't pursue the issue any further. After all, I couldn't even begin to understand how this girl thought. It's Naruko's book, so she can do what she wants with it.

"So, for that reason, buy me an accessory."

"Huh? What? What did you say?"

Doubting my ears, I asked Naruko to repeat herself, prompting her to click her tongue.

"This is the scene in which she gets an accessory from her boyfriend, so buy an accessory for me."

"…!"

What kind of trickery was this!? she just been using this as an excuse for getting money out of me!

I took a quick peek at my sister's face, and saw her snort derisively.

"What? What is this? Could it be you can't even do that much? I can't believe it. This throws all our plans oﬀ track."

Now she's just saying whatever the hell she wants…

To an outside observer, wouldn't I look just like a poor boy who couldn't even buy a present for his girlfriend on Christmas Eve? Dammit… people are glaring at me… I feel like I'm lying on a bed of needles here…

"Tch, fine! Which one do you want me to buy?" I had no choice but to concede.

"The truth is, I already picked something out the last time I came here… I want a Christmas limited-edition silver ring and accessory set. Here, look, isn't this suuuuper cute?" Naruko seemed to have already picked something out, and wasted no time in pointing out a showcase to me.

Well, if that it, I can probably manage.

"Excuse me!"

I called the female shopkeeper over and ask her the Price.

"T-Thirty thousand yen!?"

Dammit, I thought the price only three thousand yen. U-Ugh… with an exceedingly cool expression, I wiped the cold sweat oﬀ my forehead… with an exceedingly cool expression, I wiped the cold sweat oﬀ my forehead.

"N-Naruko-chan, Onii-san doesn't have more than 18000 yen right now. Can you lend me some money?"

When I turned around, my sister had disappeared. Dammit! That brat! She probably scented danger in the middle of my sentence and ran away!

"Ahaha, sorry, it turns out I didn't need anything! Hahaha!" Giving the approaching shopkeeper a shameful smile, I hurriedly left that place behind.

"Ugh, I can't believe you! Why didn't you have enough money!? Isn't that impossible!?"

"Shut up! Isn't it your fault in the ﬁrst place for trying to get me to buy you something idiotically expensive!?"

Naruko and I argued as we left the 109 building. It was probably my imagination that I could hear an occasional chuckle from the people we passed by. At least, that's what I wanted to believe.

"Hah… geez… how could you do that? I'm so embarrassed! I can't ever go back to that shop now! And I couldn't get any Inspiration for the scene where the boyfriend gifts the protagonist an accessory…"

Naruko 's lips thinned and she pouted. Her expression was certainly cute, but I'm not buying it. She's deﬁnitely cursing me oﬀ on the inside.

"Just calm down and think. In the ﬁrst place, I'm a normal high school student, so there's no reason I would be walking around with that kind of money. Isn't the protagonist's boyfriend the same way?"

"No. He's already employed at a company, so he has plenty of money. Hmph, if I made him a poor punk like you are, at that point all my readers would stop reading."

"Huh? Wait just a second, Naruko."

"What?"

"He's employed at a company and he's going out with a high schooler?!"

"Yeah, so? He's the young president of a start-up company."

He's deﬁnitely an asshole! He's deﬁnitely a good-for-nothing! I wanted to shout that out loud, but ﬁnding fault with her directly would probably piss her oﬀ, so I tried to raise my objections in a more roundabout way.

"Isn't it…a bit risky to have the main character dating a company man?"

"What are you talking about, this kind of setup is normal. It's a setup that's relatively common, in fact."

Seriously? It was like that? Ugh… sorry, but I can't even begin to comprehend what counts as "normal" to you. Although, I've heard that lately, shoujo manga has been getting pretty extreme… perhaps she could deduce my fears from my facial expression, but Naruko began to explain her rationale.

"I'll teach you then. Girls like me are particularly weak to setups where the girl is dating an handsome looking - rich man. So all the boys at the same school seem like idiot to us. We would rather go out with a monkey at the zoo than with one of them."

I sympathized with the boys in her class that had probably developed a crush on her. But certainly, for boys having her as a girlfriend would be a lot of work. If there was a person who would go out with her, he would have to have the patience of a Buddhist monk or be a complete masochist.

"But seriously, what should I do… because of you, now I can't write the scene where the protagonist gets a gift from her boyfriend at Marukyuu…"

Naruko mumbled complaints while writing with her ballpoint pen in her notebook. She was probably changing the plot.

"Ah, alright. Let's make the scene like what happened…the boyfriend didn't have money and couldn't buy her the present."

"Didn't have money…you mean he dropped his wallet or something?"

"No, I'm not writing anything that clich´ed. The scene now is a date scene with a diﬀerent, poor boyfriend."

"Poor…diﬀerent boyfriend…? Where did the idiot handsome company man run oﬀ to?"

Naruko explained the fate of the idiot handsome company man.

"His aﬀair with a high school student was leaked to his wife and company and he fell into ruin."

"He was having an aﬀair!?" This man was the worst! Would anybody even care if he was killed!?

"And after everything descends into chaos, in the end he returns to the wife he loves. Having been cruelly tossed to the side, the protagonist is severely hurt… and loses her faith in men… isn't that so sad?"

Not at all? It's the protagonist's own damn fault. In fact, the one who drew the shortest stick in all of this was probably the wife. The wife was just too kind. She really shouldn't forgive him. Mino Monta would deﬁnitely say that as well. If her husband was fooling around with a high schooler, the normal thing to do would be to divorce him and take his money in the settlement. My heart was completely frozen, but Naruko didn't seem to notice and continued her explanation.

"And then? What happened to this terribly hurt protagonist? She self-destructs and joins a prostitution group. Compensated dating."

"What a damn bitch…" I couldn't keep it in anymore and voiced my real opinion. And who can blame me in this situation?

"What the hell did you just say!?"

"Nothing!"

Faced with my sister's glare and bared fangs, I put on an innocent smile. Naruko seemed satisﬁed with that, and made this announcement while staring at me.

"And then, from the next scene on she gets a new boyfriend."

"She just keeps getting new ones huh… by the way, does this new boyfriend die or fall into ruin as well?"

"Nooo. She stays with him to the end. After all, the theme in this novel is _pure love_."

"…pure love?" What is she saying? I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Yes, pure love!" Naruko puﬀed out her chest, full of conﬁdence. She had absolutely no doubts with regards to the words she just spurted out.

If I examined the situation closely, it seems that to her, the character who goes through so many boyfriends, is involved in an adultery scandal, goes into prostitution, and then remains faithful to the last boyfriend counts as "pure love. Wasn't she just mixing up "pure love" with "dirty love"?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ70ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Having ﬁnished in the 109 building, we entered Shibuya's center street.

As we came near to the Sakuraya, Naruko spoke.

"I'm a regular at that shop over there. The things they sell are cheap and relatively fashionable, so it's a good shop to use when a high school boy wants to give his girlfriend a gift."

"You…you're hell bent on getting me to buy you something, aren't you…?"

"Isn't that obvious? This time, the poor boyfriend doesn't have much money, but for all that he's incredibly perceptive and has good sense. So he says 'sorry I can't buy you something expensive' and brings the protagonist to his regular shop. Hehe, don't you think that's pretty cool?" Naruko proudly talked about the boyfriend that she herself had made up.

"Well, sorry I can't buy you something expensive."

"Shut up!"

In the end, even though she complained all the way, she still made me buy her a 10,000 yen pair of earrings! When we exited the shop, it had already gotten dark. As expected from the middle of winter, the nights were incredibly cold.

The breath of the people we passed by solidiﬁed into white mist even above their face masks. We walked straight through the center street. Turning left at the appropriate corner, we exited onto the main street. Facing directly right, we walked for a while, until we could ﬁnally see the Don Quixote and the Tokyu.

Naruko pointed straight ahead.

"The next scene happens there. This scene happens well into the second half of the book… but we're already here, so let's just doing it now."

"Alright. So, what do we do next?" And I'm in a lazy mood to further investigate.

"First, I'm going to face the Tokyu and start running, alright?"

"Alright."

"Next, because it's a red light, naturally there's going to be a car headed for me while I cross the street, right?"

"Alright…"

"So then, you run over and protect me and get hit in my place."

"Your boyfriends really have a tendency to get hit by cars!"

"You don't really have to get hit by a car. After you push me out of the way, it's also ﬁne if you make a magniﬁcent leap and dodge the car."

"Like hell I'm going to do those acrobatics!"

"By the way, after that he gets amnesia."

"Geez, these clich´es are just piling up to the sky in this cell phone novel, aren't they!?"

Actually, if she piles on the clich´es that thoroughly, her novel might actually seem original! As I recovered from my shortness of breath, brought on by retorting to her in rapid succession, Naruko shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Hah… you've been acting so selﬁshly for a while… do you actually want to help me or not?"

"I want to help you but I don't want to die! But hey, what kind of story is this in the ﬁrst place? Is this type of scene really necessary? Let me see that notebook for a second."

"… fine, I don't mind."

As if showing me the story she wrote as a bit embarrassing, Naruko faintly blushed. I took the notebook and gazed at the plot that was written across several pages.

"Hmm… what's this?"

Characters Protagonist. Name is Ruko. High school student, ﬁrst year. Reasonably cute. Around half as cute as I am.

Around half as cute as I am!? What a self-aggrandizing memo… she used her own cuteness as a standard with which she made the characters…? A-And what's more…

"Ruko…don't tell me you parodied your own name to make the name of the main character."

"Is that wrong? To some extent, if I can empathize with the main character it's easier to write, so that's what I did?"

"It's not wrong, but few monts ago you read Kuroneko's doujinshi and said it was gross that she projected herself onto the main character, didn't you? So now look who's talking?"

"Well, I'm doing it this time, so it's ﬁne."

No hesitation at all with that answer! Just look, this is what my sister is like!

The setup for this protagonist Ruko or whatever continued as follows: Very pure personality. Love is very important to her, and she is easily hurt. She has a super cute little sister.

Hm? She wasn't a bitch? And she had a very pure personality? Geez, I seriously don't get how she thinks at all…

And she had a super cute little sister? That's just the author blatantly inserting her own hobbies into the work, wasn't it?

The little sister's name is "Chino-chan." And what's more, the little sister's inspiration came from an eroge.

Boyfriend 1. His name is Kanji. He suddenly dies after being hit by a dump truck. He's a rough type, but occasionally has a nice side. *This is his ﬁrst time dating a girl, so he isn't sure what to do. - Isn't that cute?

Boyfriend 2. Name is Akihiko. Thirty-two years old. Young president of a start- up company. Actually already has a wife and children. His adultery is exposed to his wife and his company, and he throws the protagonist away. His social life falls into ruin. Maybe he kills himself ? He's very good at ecchi things. Suit moe type. He treats dating the protagonist like a game, but occasionally can get serious. Has the air of an adult male. Isn't it cool that the protagonist can manipulate a man like that? Occasionally can get serious. - I can't see that as anything short of Asshole.

I can't take this… what the hell is up with these males. And also, was it just me or were all the people she went out with dropping like ﬂies? This went way beyond just being an unlucky sequence of events.

Boyfriend 3. Name is Rito. Last person Ruko gets involved with. Normal-looking. Blonde hair. High school, first year. He always spends all his time on his band. He's the bassist in the band. He can also sing. Grades are Average in his class. Incredibly kind and prone to worrying. He loves the protagonist, but does not want to admit it. He tries his very best at everything, and doesn't give up even in the face of great adversity.

I read the descriptions to the end, scowling the entire way. Following the character descriptions, the story was outlined in bullet point form. In the prologue the ﬁrst boyfriend gets hit by the truck, and then she gets caught up with and thrown away by the asshole company president, and then she self-destructs and gets involved with compensated dating… well, it matched well with the data we had been collecting. And if you ask what happens after that, after she hit rock bottom, she meets with a new person. This Rito or whatever. That person is very kind, He scolds Ruko about her compensated dating habits and gets her to stop, and goes out of his way in various ways to help her out.

Of course, at that point Ruko had lost her faith in men, so at ﬁrst she doesn't trust Rito. Rather, initially she just shouts terrible things at him and tries to distance herself from him. But Rito persevered and continued to stick with her. Because her previous boyfriends had all died or fallen into ruin, rumors were circulating that Ruko was jinxed, but he didn't mind those rumors at all. He treats her with care and gives her advice, and marches into the places where the rumors have been circulating and gets seriously angry about it in her place.

…this is ridiculous. I'll be damned if such a convenient guy exists for a girl like that! Also, as I read this Rito character description for some reason I began to get incredibly annoyed. I wonder why…

Having her heart ﬁnally opened, Ruko begins to date Rito and stops her involvement with compensated dating, beginning on an honest path. Even so, one day, Rito gets hit by a truck and loses his memories. He gets that way by protecting Ruko, and even then, he falls in love with Ruko once again. Having lost his precious memories, Rito continues on with Ruko.

And then, one day, Ruko gets raped. Even so, Rito still loves Ruko, comforts her, and supports her. And then, one day, Rito gets leukemia. Because he is hospitalized, Ruko becomes very lonely and has an aﬀair. Rito's close friend, Ryo, seduces her. He has always liked Ruko, and because Rito has been reduced to this state, he thinks that she can make him happy instead. - This love triangle creates drama.

…what a cruel story. It was seriously a cruel story. This is getting diﬃcult to read. What kind of cruel fate has been put on Rito's shoulders?

Hearing about his good friend's betrayal, Rito tries to back out of the relationship himself. But in the end Ruko loves Rito, and doesn't care that he's sick, and tells him she wants to be by his side.

"Hey, Naruko, have you decided on a title yet?"

"I haven't yet… but the words 'Little Sister' will deﬁnitely be in it."

"The little sister is only in the character descriptions and hasn't shown up even a bit in the story!"

"After this, she'll appear as a super important character!"

Geez, wouldn't a more appropriate title be "The Girl Who Invites Disaster" or something? She clearly invited death and misfortune, this Ruko-san. And every single damn character just acted so purely in the moment without any planning whatsoever.

Hah… at this rate, I really wonder what kind of bad ending awaits…

Ruko and Rito wept together. They decided to spend what little time they had left together. And in the end The boyfriend dies? No matter how I looked at it, this was a pretty gloomy…

At the last second, the power of love cures Rito of all illness. Happy ending.

"…you've got to be kidding me." I almost did a spit take.

"Huh? You got a problem with the plot I worked out?"

"Agh… it's this last line! Even if I give you the beneﬁt of the doubt and ignore the story so far, no matter what that last line is just impossible! You just thought it was too hard to write a proper ending so you gave up, didn't you!? At least think the plot through to the end!"

"I did think about it! You have no idea what you're talking about. Lately, readers really want happy endings!"

"Even so…! I'm used to write a story for mom article and I know this is bad!"

"It'll deﬁnitely be alright! You just think like that because you're reading the outline! Once everything's written out it'll be ﬁne! I mean, this type of ending happens in a lot of famous eroge! Having the poor heroine on the brink of death, but then reviving her in a ﬂash of light is a staple pattern of emotional eroge! I was just applying that technique to cell phone novels! Do you understand?!"

"…"

Where the hell is this conﬁdence coming from!? Whatever, just do what you want! Now I understand perfectly what Kuroneko meant when she told me she wanted to kill you!

While our argument was unfolding, we continued to walk, passing by the side of the Tokyu and headed in the direction of Maruyama-cho. We turned oﬀ the main street into an alley- way, and our surroundings gradually became more and more shady.

Basically, around there the walls began to become specked with obscene graﬃti, and suspicious looking hotels also began to pop up… where exactly were we headed? At that moment, I heard a voice in front of me. "Would those with reference number up to B100 please proceed inside in order!" Now that I looked at it, there were quite a few long lines set up here.

Nice quiet residential district next to Shibuya. Lots of good small restaurants. I was reminded of Comiket for a moment, but there's no way something like that would be happening in Shibuya. Hmmm… It seemed that the line in front of me was for a live music concert of band called "Melancholy Wolf". Wait, Melancholy Wolf? Isn't that Kakashi-san's band that Chaiki told me. Man, I didn't expect that pervert shopkeeper had live performence here.

"…alright, for the time being, I'll agree that… you thought out the plot to the very end."

But… could I just ask one question? There's just one thing that's been really bothering me.

"…Naruko…this guy… Rito? About him…"

"What?"

"Why does he go so far for this damn woman?" I couldn't think of any other reason than plain masochism.

"Well, that's…"

Naruko seemed to want to respond instantly, but stopped right on the edge of making her answer for some reason. For a while, she sunk deep into thought and searched for the right words… and ﬁnally said…

"…because _he_ loves her, right?"

"Huh?"

Dammit. What the hell is she saying!?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ71ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Having walked in the direction of Maruyama-cho, we ducked into a live music concert and watched "Melancholy Wolf" live performance.

I really suprise that Naruko was fan of Kakashi-san's band, It seemed that Naruko really wanted to base the band that Rito and his friend made in the story oﬀ of them, so she closely watched the performance, burning the experience into her memory.

I guess part of the reason Naruko invited me on this trip on Christmas Eve especially was to see this band's Christmas performance. The live performance ended, and we were exiting the building.

"Alright."

Naruko seemed to have thought of something, and ran towards a convenience store on the other side of the street.

"What's up with her?"

As I watched her with my hands thrust into my pockets, I saw my sister return clutching two water-ﬁlled buckets. With a heave-ho, heave-ho, she slowly walked back to my location. It seems that they were buckets she had borrowed from the shopkeeper…

"Hey Naruko… what exactly do you plan on doing with those things?"

She's not going to go and sprinkle the streets over there, right…?

"Don't tell me you're going to throw all that water on me…"

"Why would I do that?"

I see… I see… as expected, even she wouldn't do something as cruel as that. And then… _Splash!_ I heard the sound of water reverberated through the air.

"Wha-"

The origin of the sound of water was…

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I was completely taken aback, and my eyes opened wide in astonishment as I shouted. Right in front of me, I saw the soaked form of my sister. Her hair clung to her face, and her wet clothes dripped with cold water. It was a tragic sight to behold. The water sound that I heard before was Naruko dumping the buckets full of water on herself.

"…"

Completely soaked, Naruko seemed to completely ignore my words and the stares people were sending her way.

"… haah…haah…"

She settled into the fetal position, with her arms hugging her knees, and began to shiver. Her breath solidiﬁed into a pure white in front of her. It was the late of December. The sun had gone down, and the temperature had precipitously dropped. And that water must have been freezing…!

All the guests were also shocked at Naruko's strange action. I have no idea what she was doing! What the hell is she trying to achieve here!? My thoughts had been thrown completely into chaos.

"You big idiot! I'm going to go bring a towel, so-"

"Don't."

"What!?"

Turning around, I showed my teeth, not even trying to hide my irritation. Of course, I had been surprised at my sister's actions, but my anger came before that. I had no idea what reason she had for doing what she did, but she really shouldn't do such stupid things in front of her brother. And what's more, this idiot sister responded like that while she shivered there on the ground… so I was surprised.

"…I-I still don't know what the protagonist was feeling… so just wait a second."

"Don't screw with me! Are you an idiot!?" I shouted on reﬂex. Even now, I couldn't make head or tails of what my sister was saying. What? What did you say…? You don't understand what the protagonist was feeling…?

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're completely soaked and shivering! I have no idea what you mean! Your breath is condensing into such a pure white too… just stop what you're doing right now!" I can't watch this! Geez…

"…on Christmas Eve, Ruko gets soaked by the rain and waits for her boyfriend even though she knows he won't come… that kind of scene exists… so… "

"Shut up! Come on! Just put this on!"

I took oﬀ the jacket I had on, and forcibly draped it onto my sister as she sat there next, I glared at the people around us, trying to chase away the curious onlookers. Fortunately, faced with my serious anger, the onlookers checked themselves and the strange stares and sneers directed at Naruko somewhat lessened in intensity.

"And then a towel…umm…"

Rushing into the convenience store, I quickly bought a towel and returned. And then, I put the towel to my sister's face as she sat there silently looking downwards, wiping her face fanatically.

"W-Wait… don't touch me in weird places…!"

"I'm wiping you oﬀ, dammit!"

I can't believe she doesn't let up her abusive mouth even in a situation like this. Also… what should I do? Her wet clothes are sucking up her body warmth more than I envisioned, and she'll catch a cold at this rate… was there a public bath house around here somewhere?

Completely ﬂustered, I tried to work out a plan, when Naruko began to tug at my sleeve. She called out to me with her face pale.

"I-It's cold…"

"No kidding!"

You idiot, you were the one who poured water over yourself, so why are you saying that all of a sudden!? You complete dumbass! You didn't think about the consequences of your actions at all, did you!? No matter how serious you say you are, there are just lines you do not cross!

She even ruined the outﬁt she had so carefully chosen for today…

"The scene where Ruko and Rito ﬁrst meet… she was sitting after being soaked in the rain… and was found by Rito after he finish with his concert… I thought a scene like that would be interesting…"

"… tch."

She had told me to get hit by a dump truck, and to get amnesia, and those kinds of absurd things… but she really might have been serious when she said all of that. I mean, she's straining herself and doing such unreasonable things to her own body…

In a way, being able to go so far to pursue her goals… that was pretty damn impressive. But I still can't comprehend why she did what she did. I mean, I can't help but be put oﬀ by her actions. I mean, honestly, it was a pretty unpleasant situation.

"Hey…?"

"Hm? I'm thinking about what to do from here, so just wait for a se-… what?"

"T-The next place for Inspirations… is over there."

"You still want to do that even now…?"

Naruko's voice was ﬁrm and she pointed somewhere, and dumbfounded, I turned in the direction she was pointing…

"What the hell!?"

Completely shocked, I bit my tongue. Looking up at the blue building Naruko was pointing at, I began to tremble … I think people familiar with these parts already know, but the area around here was the so-called "Love Hotel City."

"A-Are you an idiot!? Why does a brother and his sister have to go into a place like that!?"

"D-Don't shout out that we're brother and sister like that! … _Achoo_! After Rito ﬁnds Ruko drenched in the rain, it's natural that they would go to a love hotel, right? B-Because, besides, there's no other place she can take a shower… _Achoo_!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I should have never come here! I should have never come to Shibuya with my sister!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ72ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…well, I'm going to go shower… you better not peek."

"Who the hell would peek? Just go shower."

"Hmph." She snorted, and disappeared into the shower room. I also snorted, and sat down heavily onto the double bed.

"…haah…" Flustered, I sighed and looked around the room nervously. It was a small room around with around 8 tatami of space. More than half the space was taken up by this big double bed. The ceiling lights were turned on, but even then the room was quite dim.

"…"

 _Click_.

Flipping the switch near my pillow, the lights right above the bed also turned on, and it became a bit brighter. But it still wasn't completely bright.I heard the sound of the shower going in the other room. The smell of soap began to gently ﬁll the air.

Naruko probably had not noticed yet… but I could see her silhouette from this side of the frosted glass. This lighting and the frosted glass… it was all probably meant to build up a lustful atmosphere.

"…"

 _Whoosh_.

The minute I discovered the secret of the frosted glass, I quickly averted my gaze. Completely against my will, my feet started tapping on the ﬂoor nervously.

"…what exactly am I getting nervous about?"

This is bad, isn't it? This is really bad. Hey, hey, calm down, Naruto, it's just your sister.

"I know that… I know that but…"

My feet began to tap even more heavily. I could feel my face heating up. Not being able to tolerate my restlessness any more, I looked for something that would distract my attention.

I found a remote control near my pillow. Pushing the power button, I saw the LCD television in the corner of the room turn on. However…

"C-Crap…!"

I quickly turned the television oﬀ. Why the hell was there an porn video on!? I hurriedly glanced at the shower room, but luckily it seemed Naruko had not heard anything.

Phew… I rubbed my chest in relief. If I had really watched an adult video while my sister was taking a shower, I have no idea what she would say to me. That was close… although… yeah, I suppose this was a hotel in which people did that kind of thing. So, why exactly was I here with my sister…?

"Arghhhhhh what should I doooo…?"

Frustrated, I scratched at my chest. I could feel my heartbeat throbbing. To think I would get involved in a mess like this and come to a place like this with my sister…

Steam slowly leaked out into the bedroom from the ever-continuing shower. Accompanied by the sweet fragrance of the soap…

"Haah… geez… I'm beat…"

How far did she want to go to collect data? If I thought about this situation calmly, this deﬁnitely isn't normal, right? Also, just wait a second. In the cell phone novel she's writing, after the protagonist gets out of the shower… there's no way… nothing would happen… and they'd just check out, right? If she wants to do a simulation… uhh… exactly how far is she planning to take it?

"…uwaaaaah."

I just imagined something disgusting. Really damn disgusting… but there's no reason that would happen, right!? That's insane! As I listened to the sound of ﬂowing water in the next room, I was seized by a sense of discomfort I could not express.

How long is she planning to shower!? Hurry up and ﬁnish, you dumbass! And then, I heard my phone go oﬀ. The cell phone in my back pocket began to vibrate.

"Uwah."

That surprised me. Who's it from? When I looked at the LCD screen, I saw "Karin" displayed.

Feeling just as if a saving hand had been extended to me, I picked up the phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Ah, Naruto? You picked up, thank goodness…"

"Hm? You sound like you have been trying to call me for a while or something."

"Y-Yeah… sorry for being so persistent."

"I don't mind. I'm sorry for not realizing you were calling me. Well, what did you need?"

"A-Ahh… that is… around what time… do you think you'll be back?"

"I have no idea, but I'll probably be back by nine-thirty."

My parents are probably wondering where we went out to after all. Although now that I think about it, today mom probably asked dad out on a Christmas date, so today was the only day in the year where we'd probably be ﬁne even if we broke curfew. If that wasn't true, I don't think she would be spending her Christmas Eve with the older brother she hates so much.

"A-Ahh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I… I made you a cake…so maybe… if you could… if you could drop by after your plans are over… that would make me happy."

Her voice gradually became harder and harder to hear.

"Ah, I see. If I have time I'll stop by then."

"T-Thank you."

Why in the world are you the one thanking me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Karin continued to hesitate with a number of "Umm"s, and then asked the following:

"N-Naruto… c-could it be… right now… you're with a girl…?"

"…"

Ah, I see. So she's made some weird misunderstanding then. Although geez, it took me a while to ﬁgure that out, didn't it! Was this the reason Karin had been acting strange before as well!? Uwaah, not good… h-how should I answer her? I mean, there's no way I can just answer truthfully and go "Ahhh, well I'm here in Shibuya with my sister at a love hotel." If I did that, before I could explain the situation to her she would just make a more terrible misunderstanding… ugh, this isn't good.

"W-Why aren't you answering?"

Oh crap. If I keep silent, she's going to jump to some weird conclusion all by herself… I guess I have no choice. I'll just leave out the parts that she might misunderstand and tell her the truth.

"Nah, I'm with my sister."

"Naruko?"

"Yeah."

"So, soo tonight you're on a Christmas date with Naruko?"

I really don't want you to put it like that, though. But if I think about it, that's pretty much what we're doing.

"It's not really a date… we just went shopping for some things."

"Well, that's a date, isn't it?"

Shut up. I don't care what you say, it's not like that.

"But, I understand. If that's the case, make sure to have lots of fun with her."

Karin seemed to have readily accepted the situation. I let out a relieved sigh.

 _Graaa~_

"Phew… after that shower I ﬁnally feel refreshed. It's waaarm. Hey, in love hotel bathrooms, the lights are rainbow colored! I never knew that before!"

You idiot! What the hell are you saying, and what the hell is up with this Godawful timing!?

"Na-NaNaNaruto…? Where are you right now with Naruko…?"

"Oh no, I think the signal's going, I can't hear you…!"

 _Click._ I cut oﬀ the phone call and turned the phone oﬀ.

Crap, does she suspect something now…? She seemed to have ﬁgured out the situation… and not being able to think up an excuse, I had immediately cut oﬀ the call…

Haah… I'm so beat… how the hell am I supposed to clear up the misunderstanding that happened just now…?!

This is bad. No matter how I think about it. What kind of brother goes with his real sister to a love hotel on Christmas Eve? And also, I really was at a love hotel with my sister, so it's not like it was really a misunderstanding!

Dammiiiiiiiiiiiit…! I cradled my head in my hands in agony, when I heard Naruko's voice.

"What? Who were you on the phone with?"

"Shut up! Everything is your fault! What the hell!? Now Karin thinks I'm doing something terrible! Everything's over, dammit!"

"What do you mean 'what the hell'…? I don't have any idea what you're talking about…"

As the smell of soap came oﬀ of Naruko, she spoke.

"Why don't you just quick load and choose another option?"

"This isn't an eroge dammit!"

If only I could do something like that…! And then…

"W-What the hell are you wearing…?"

The minute I lifted my head up, I stiﬀened. My sister was standing there in nothing but a bathrobe!

"Hentai. Don't look at me that way. It's not like I have a choice, since my clothes are not dry yet. Stop looking at me so blankly and go the hairdryer or something to dry my clothes."

"Shut up!"

"Hmph. Don't tell me that you were getting aroused seeing your sister in a bathrobe? This is why siscons are so… ugh, gross gross."

"You're the only person I don't want to hear that from!" And I meant that in two diﬀerent ways!

My retort went in one ear and out the other, and Naruko quickly turned the other way. And then, my sister, still only clothed in the bathrobe, began to wander around the middle of the room. She opened and closed the surrounding drawers, and ﬂipped through some of the pamphlets on the desk… she then took out her cell phone and began to play with it. Occasionally, I heard the sound of a camera shutter, so it seems that she was taking photos.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Taking some inspirations."

While Naruko continued to wander around the room taking notes, she opened one of the pamphlets in the room.

"About the storyline for the novel… remember how I said it seemed like there would need to be a prostitution scene?"

"…y-yeah… so?"

"Could you call this prostitute line for me? For the Inspiration of course."

"Don't make me smack you!"

Dammit. My sister always goes way beyond anything I could possibly imagine…! Of course, I never called that number.

After that, we exited the love hotel and walked towards the station through the nighttime streets. And like that, our "date" came to an end. On the train back, my sister immersed herself in thought, mumbling all the while. She might have been quickly trying to work out the plan for her novel. I guess she was ﬁne with how things turned out? I have no idea.

And the next day was Christmas. Naruko seemed to have already quickly begun to work on her cell phone novel. And then… after the closing ceremonies at school, winter break arrived.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	20. The Sister Novel I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

New Year's Eve had passed, and a new year had dawned. It was the morning of New Year's Day. I passed my mother after going down the stairs, so I thought I'd wish her a happy New Year.

"Happy New Year's Mom."

"Happy New Year's Naruto, you're going to visit the shrine today with Karin-chan, right? Do you have enough time?"

"Plenty of time."

I waved oﬀ her worries with one hand, but when I tried to slip past her, she caught me by the wrist.

"Wait just a second, I still have something I want to ask you about."

"…what?"

"About that. That."

My mother opened the living room door a tad, and gestured inside. In there, in her usual position on the couch, Naruko was hard at work typing on her cell phone.

"Whenever she has free time, I see her playing on her phone. Do you know what she's doing?"

"Not really."

As I played dumb, my mother put a hand on her cheek and looked worried.

"I've told you right, that near the end of the year, she gets really busy? Even though school is on break, she has to go to track practice and has a lot of modeling work to do… it's nice that she's doing so much to make us proud, but it would be nice if she would at least take it easy when she's at home… it seems like she's not getting enough sleep too, and whenever I ask her about it she won't tell me… the other day, I saw her ﬁddling with her phone in the bath too! I was so surprised…"

Exactly. After that data collecting date, Naruko had begun walking around at home all the time with her cell phone. In the living room, the hallway, the stairs… at every break she could be seen tap tap tap tapping on the keys of her phone. She was basically like that up until New Year's Eve, so I'm not surprised that she was also writing her book in the tub.

"What's more, she seems to have had a cold for a while now. She felt warm even this morning…"

"Eh… seriously?"

"Seriously. Absolutely seriously. So I'm worried. I don't know what she's trying so hard to do right now, but she needs to think about her own health ﬁrst and foremost. But no matter how much I tell her this, it's like talking to a brick wall. Haah, she really gets her stubbornness from a certain someone, I think…" That certain someone is you.

Tch… that idiot. She might not have told mom, but I knew exactly where she caught that cold. In the cold of winter, she had poured water over herself like that… don't say I didn't warn her.

I peeked into the living room. If I look carefully, it really looks like she's having a hard time, that one. Her face looks red, and her breath ragged… and she occasionally falls into a coughing ﬁt… she's deﬁnitely pushing herself too far.

It's just that… well…she had to go to track practice, worry about her modeling job, play eroge, and had various other things she had to do as well. _"Well, I'll ﬁgure it out. After all, who do you think I am?"_ She had even said something like that…but it's already falling apart, isn't it?

"Naruto… do you really not know anything?"

"Yeah, I seriously don't know. And I mean, lately I haven't said a single word to her."

"Did you two get into another argument?"

"Nah it's nothing like that."

In short, our business with each other was already settled. Because she had wanted life counseling, I had went with her to Shinjuku and then to Shibuya, and that session had already ﬁnished. Yes. My role in this play was over, and the rest of it was her problem.

I watched my sister as she continued to type on her phone with a feverish looking face. …geez, don't go overboard, alright?

 _ **.**_

 **_** **ஜ73** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"A cell phone novel?"

"Yeah… and she's really working hard at it."

Karin and I were walking together to our ﬁrst shrine visit of the year and talking about my sister. My sister didn't seem to especially care about keeping her novel writing a secret from anybody, so I didn't hold myself back and used it as fodder for small talk with Karin.

Well, it's not like she was trying to write a huge hit, or something she could be proud about and hold dear, and on the other hand, it's not like it was particularly embarrassing either.

According to Naruko, those weren't the ways in which high school girls looked at cell phone novels. Sure, you could point out that cell phone novels have been made into movies and manga, and so they have to be absurdly prevalent. But it's not like that. Works like that one with a two word title… or that one, Deep or whatever… these rare works that exploded in popularity just made a temporary cell phone novel bubble. Well, to the very end, a magazine is a magazine.

When I stopped talking, Karin timidly began to speak. "Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"…well then…"

Karin picked her body up, clasped her hands in front of her mouth, and seemed a bit embarrassed. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I want you to tell me the type of girl you likes."

"Huh?"

What is she saying all of a sudden? Ugh… normally I would just evade the question and leave it unsettled… but this wasn't a situation in which I could just give some vague answer and get away with it.

"So… you just want to know the kind of girl I like?"

"…yes… I want to know."

"Fine then, I like girls who look like you."

Karin pointed to herself and her eyes widened.

"M-Me!?"

"Yes, you. When it comes to the girls I know, I get along with you the best. We've been together for a long time, we really know each other, and I don't feel like I have to be reserved around you. It just feels comfortable when I hang out with you… so wouldn't it be reasonable to call that the type of girls I like?"

"I-I see… " Karin didn't seem displeased, but instead appeared to be somewhat happily embarrassed.

Putting on a wry smile at her actions, I rewrapped the scarf around my neck that had come undone. This scarf was something Karin had given to me Christmas night. She had passed it along to me when we had stopped by her house on the way back from our data collection trip.

Karin looked at me wrapped shyly in that scarf.

"We match, don't we…?"

Keh. Spitting that out, I quickened my pace and tried to leave her behind. Even though Karin was in a kimono, she was also wrapped in a checkered scarf that I had given to her on Christmas Eve. When I had gone with Naruko to 109, I had bought it as a present for Karin. And then something absurd happened. The scarf I bought for Karin and the scarf she had sewn for me had essentially the same color and patterning. Ugh, how embarrassing, it's as if we were a couple and I had been forced into a matching outﬁt. Even though that wasn't my intention at all…

Wearing it over her kimono even though it didn't match… walking together with matching scarves like this, we looked like nothing but two lovebirds. If I meet someone I know, what am I going to do? Geez.

"W-Wait for me."

Having been left behind, Karin half ran and caught up with me. I increased my speed even further and tried to run away, but right then I stopped in my tracks.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Ahh…look at that."

I pointed in front of me with my eyes half-closed. By the river were stopped a number of cars with tinted windows. I felt like I had seen similar cars somewhere before, when just as I thought, three or four girls dressed in kimonos came out from inside the vehicles.

"Ah, are they having another photo-shoot or something…? Hey, remember half a year ago when we were at the park…?"

"Yeah, it looks like that. From how they're dressed, I think they're doing it at that shrine over there."

"I see… H-Hey… isn't that Ayase-chan?"

"…!?"

Reacting immediately to that name, my back straightened and stiﬀened. Creases formed in my brow and I looked around frantically, when… there she was. She was right there. Wearing a blue kimono, her black hair tied up, and looking just as outrageously attractive as she always did…

I was terrible when it came to dealing with her. Call us natural enemies if you want. After all, to her, I was a "Siscon hentai who loved my sister" and a "weird otaku who only collected little sister eroge and doujinshi." And what's more, every time we met, all she said were things like "I'll kill you" or "How do I report you to the police?" At any rate, I had no desire to meet with her face to face. Fortunately, she didn't appear to have noticed our presence yet, so let's take this opportunity to slip awa-

"Aragaki-saan!"

"D-Don't wave and call out to her!"

"Hm? Why? you gets along pretty well with that girl, doesn't you…?"

Well… that was before that sad aﬀair happened! Ahhh crap, she noticed us! And she's hurrying over here…

"Hey, Uzumaki-san, it's been a while! Happy New Years!"

"A-Ahh… Happy New Years. It really has been a while… almost half a year, right?"

This nerd-looking girl seemed to be overpowered and dazzled by the aura of beauty Ayase was giving oﬀ. Well, don't call her over then.

As I turned a resentful look towards Karin, Ayase greeted me suggestively.

" _Naruto-kun,_ it's also been a while, hasn't it? Happy New Years! How has it been with Naruko lately? Ahahaha, _you two have been getting along, haven't you?_ "

There was no doubt that behind her cheerful smile, she was preparing to kill me if I gave the wrong response.

"Ahh… we haven't been bad, I guess."

When I nervously sent her back a vague response, Karin stepped in to help.

"What are you saying, Naruto? Haven't you been really getting along with Naruko lately? For instance, during Christmas…"

D-D-Don't say too much, dammit!

"Christmas? Hmm, I'm quite interested in that. I want to hear the details!"

Her smile was damn scary! And her smile didn't reach her eyes at all!

"Ah. During Christmas they went out together, and went to a public bathhouse called 'Rabu Hotaru.'"

"…hmm, a bathhouse on Christmas?"

Ayase stared at me, as if she wanted to say "what kind of a choice was that?" Noisy, isn't she!? But it's not like I could tell Karin that I went to a love hotel with my sister! So I lied to her and made up that story! I know! It was a pretty lame excuse!

"W-Well anyways. That kimono really looks great on you! As expected from a model! Hahaha!"

When I tried to prevent her from pursuing the topic…

"…"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us. Her stare is so cold… she probably is still holding a grudge about having her Christmas invitation rejected by Naruko.

"Well, alright. Oh, right, Naruto-kun, I wanted to talk to you about Naruko… she's been in such poor shape lately, but she still…"

"Ahh, I know. But it's useless just talking to her about that."

"I know, but… heh, so not even Naruto-kun can do anything about it?"

"… I should be saying the same thing. So not even you can do anything about it?"

That exchanged allowed Ayase and I to form an unspoken agreement with each other. Karin, being the only one left out of the loop, cocked her head in puzzlement. From how Ayase was acting, it seemed that Naruko was acting the same way outside the house as well.

"It really is hopeless, isn't it? She said that such a little cold wouldn't have an impact on her work, and she deﬁnitely wasn't going to take a leave… of course, I respect her stance on work, and it's pretty amazing that she doesn't look sick in the least during the photo shoots. But it's clear she's working herself too hard… and she doesn't listen when I tell her to stop either… I'm seriously worried about her."

Ayase cast her face downwards while she spoke and looked at me through upturned eyes, biting her upper lip in frustration.

"…please, look after her when she's at home too."

"I will. Thanks."

My sister was the kind of person who wouldn't neglect what she had to do no matter what kind of situation she was in. That's something I realized and has been ingrained into my mind since those tumultuous events that one time. How do I put it… no matter what, she wouldn't cut corners. You could call this side of her naıve… but she really was a troublesome girl. And completely stubborn to a fault. Once she set her mind on something, nobody could change it, so we had no choice but to just leave her be… but you idiot, don't make your friends worry, dammit.

 _ **.**_

 **_** **ஜ74** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Naruko ﬁnished writing her cell phone novel a bit after winter break ended. It was around twenty days after our data collection session had concluded. I'm not sure if that counted as fast or not for writing a cell phone novel. But, I didn't have to read her novel to know that she had really devoted herself to ﬁnishing it. Even if I don't read it… all I have to do is look at what's in front of me.

"…urgh…" Naruko was collapsed on the living room desk, grasping her cell phone tightly in one hand and fast asleep. On the desk and around that area were scattered a number of empty energy drink bottles.

Seeing my sister without her makeup on lying there with her face in that sorry state made me wonder how she could still do modeling work in this condition. I mean, there were huge bags under her eyes. That can't be good…

Well, from what Ayase told me, there was no modeling work to be done for a while, so she could probably forgive herself for looking like this. But even then, it was extremely rare for her to work herself to the limit like this, to the point where she would allow herself to be seen in this condition by me. Or rather, this was the ﬁrst time something like that had happened.

"You really did your best, Naruko." I softly mumbled to myself while draping a blanket across her back.

It had been around a week after Naruko ﬁnished the manuscript of her cell phone novel, and it was the annoying morning of the opening ceremonies for the new semester. Having pushed herself so hard, just as I thought, Naruko's cold had taken a turn for the worse, and it seemed that she had been conﬁned to bed. I say "it seemed" because Naruko's fever was at the point where she even took her meals in her room, so we didn't have any opportunities to meet each other.

I was in the middle of eating breakfast, and mom spoke up to me while looking depressed.

"Naruto. That girl, she still has a fever but she insists on going to school."

"… at any rate, she probably has club activities or is grumbling about missing work."

"Yes yes, that's what she's doing… haah, she doesn't listen at all… Minato is trying to convince her to stay home right now."

I'm not surprised. That idiot, she's the only one to blame for how she is right now. Well, it's not like she can cure her cold with willpower alone, so she'll probably end up obediently staying home today after dad talks with her. I'm pretty sure that whether tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, until her fever cools down she's going to just keep grumbling about wanting to go to school. All I could say was… geez.

"We're worried, so we want to take her to go see a doctor today. The ﬂu's been going around lately."

"Yeah."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ75** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Having come back from school, I heard from mom that Naruko indeed had the ﬂu. Washing my hands more carefully than usual, I went up the stairs to the second ﬂoor. I knocked on my sister's door. She might have been sleeping, so I knocked quietly.

No response. As I thought, she was sleeping… I scratched my cheek and began to turn around, but right then, the door opened. Even though I was so used to seeing the door open forcefully in an attempt to bang me in the face, just today the door opened meekly. From the crack in the door, I saw the form of Naruko in pajamas staring back at me.

"…what?"

"Do you want some yogurt?"

I held up the plastic bag I had in one of my hands. On the way home, I had stopped by the convenience store and bought it.

"…mm, I'll have one."

Naruko's feverish looking head nodded, and she took the plastic bag from me. Her surprising sincerity was probably a result of her not being able to muster up enough energy to hurl insults at me.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"…no."

"Hurry up and take it."

Right then, I noticed that Naruko was grasping her cell phone in her left hand.

"What are you playing with your cell phone for?"

It couldn't be that she was still thinking about her novel and writing, right…?

"Don't be an idiot. Go get some sleep."

"…"

At my light scolding, Naruko seemed depressed and cast her eyes downwards. Even though I understand she has a fever… this is… no matter how I look at it, she's just seems a bit too depressed here. And also, I could see faint signs of what looked like crying on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"…nothing."

That's obviously a lie. Making light of your brother that much hurts, you know? It's pretty easy to understand just by looking at you. First and foremost, thinking about this rationally, there's no way that someone with such a high sense of responsibility and professionalism like her wouldn't be trying with all her strength to recover when she's taking a break from school like this.

"It's not nothing, idiot. If there's something you're worried about, spit it out. And after you do, go sleep. The faster you recover, the faster you can go back to doing your club activities and work, right?"

Naruko gave a short sigh.

"You're an idiot… well, whatever, come in. I don't think the likes of you can do anything about it… but if you want to hear about it, I'll tell you."

"Yeah yeah." If I catch the ﬂu after this, it'll be completely my fault…

Having invited me into the room, Naruko sat on the bed and passed me her cell phone.

"This."

"What…?"

Having a phone suddenly handed to me, I had no idea what to do. Looking at the screen, I saw the homepage of the "Cell Phone i-Club" site on the LCD display. There was a huge advertisement shown with the following provocative statement:

 **Cell Phone novel new rising star's exciting hardcover debut! Picked up by Media Ascii Works! Full text open to the public now on the Cell Phone i-Club homepage!**

It seems that this time, as a part of the sales promotion for this hardcover book that the Cell Phone i-Club was publishing, you could read the entire book from cover to cover on the net. And by how they referred to the author as a "new rising star," they seemed to have quite a lot of conﬁdence in this work. And so, this means…

"Could it be that this rising star person is you!? That's amazing, really!?"

"…"

Naruko didn't respond. She stole back the cell phone from me, and coughing violently, pushed a few buttons and gave the phone back to me. I was now looking at the webpage for the cell phone novel this "rising star" had written. The title was Maisora.

"Well, there's no mistaking it anymore!"

I didn't have to read any of it to know that this was precisely the cell phone novel Naruko had written. The novel that Naruko had poured herself into was now sparkling in the spotlight. Under the title of Maisora, there was a button labeled "Look at this title's reviews," and when I pushed that, I was taken to a page where large numbers of reviews of the work were lined up in a row.

 **"Great story!"**

 **"Made me want to cry."**

 **"Pure love at its best."**

 **"Coming from a real life girl, this was great."**

Etc. etc. Even though the novel had been released to the public just recently, there were already over a hundred reviews. And what's more, they were all positive. From what I saw, the book had gotten especially strong support from the young girl demographic.

"…well, this was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

Although, I still felt like it was a bit diﬃcult to fully accept that Riko and Ruko's relationship was being received as "pure love" like the author had intended…

"So, why do you look so depressed about this then…?"

Wasn't that strange? She had worked hard and her cell phone novel had been well received and was being hugely advertised and published, right? There was no reason to not be happy here… usually.

"…on the book"

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I'm not the author listed on the book!" Naruko yelled so loudly that she immediately fell into a coughing ﬁt.

"H-Hey… are you alright?" She looked to be in pain so I rub her back, "What do you mean, you're not the author?"

" _Cough, cough_ … L-Like I said, I was the one who wrote this book, but someone with a penname I had never seen before is listed as the author."

When I looked at it, certainly, right under the title the words "Author: Ruko" appeared. The penname was the same as the name of the protagonist in Maisora. This was a pretty common tactic in cell phone novels, where they made it seem like the work was autobiographical.

"So, because the book would sell better if the author's name is the same as the protagonist's name, they changed the author's name from your name to this?"

"No! That's not it…!"

Still painfully coughing, my sister made it clear that if that were all, she wouldn't be making such a fuss about it.

"When I sent the password for the manuscript storage site to the editor, he stopped contacting me… even when I called the phone number on the business card I just got the voicemail… and when I emailed him I didn't get a response… and then at some point this webpage appeared…"

Manuscript storage site? … Ah, I see. Cell phone novels were things where the text was maintained on your personal homepage for the novel site you registered for, like you would do on a blog.

"There was probably just a misunderstanding… things like that happen occasionally, right? Should I call their editing department to ask?"

"I already asked! I asked them why they hadn't contacted me even though I was the one that wrote the novel… but they wouldn't listen to me at all! They listened to my complaints, but they get this type of claim often, so they didn't take me seriously… and they wouldn't transfer me to the head editor. What's more, the Cell Phone i-Club site where I was keeping all my data got its password changed, so I can't even login anymore!"

"So that means…"

It was a terrible chain of events. But if what I thought happened actually did happen, then it would be extremely cruel to make my sister conﬁrm it out loud.

"So, your work was stolen? The editor you met with in Shinjuku before… he took your novel and put another author's name on it and published it like that…?"

"… That's what I think… rather, that's the only thing that could have happened." Naruko mumbled painfully while sitting on the bed.

Her face was red with fever, and her eyes were moist with bitter tears. Of all things that could have happened, to think she would meet with these kinds of troubles while being stricken with the ﬂu… when it rained, it poured.

"So… what are you going to do about this? You're not just going to take this lying down, right?"

"I'm not going to do anything."

My sister's response was unexpected.

"…don't misunderstand me. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because you told me to tell you. I don't feel like doing… anything about these problems. And I mean, I'm not really bothered by them."

"Why?"

That's a lie, isn't it? You worked so hard, and all that hard work went to waste, didn't it? Someone like you who can't stand to lose at all must be frustrated by all this.

"Why, you ask?" Naruko sneered at me.

"That's obvious, isn't it? The thing I have to do right now is to put my all into getting rid of this disease and get back to work and club as soon as possible. Even if I were tricked, in the end the only person that's going to get hurt by that is me, right? So, I don't have time to care about this good-for-nothing situation. This isn't the time for that. There are much more important things I have to worry about."

She spoke with a haughty tone, as if she were looking down on everything in the world. To me, her words rang extremely hollow.

 _"Cough, cough…"_ Coughing a bit, Naruko continued. "…I mean, it ticks me oﬀ that he was able to use me like that, so I really do want to kill that asshole. But at the same time, isn't this just proof of my brilliant genius? The only reason he stole my work is because he saw so much value in it, right? Hmph, if he steals it, ﬁne, I'll just write another one. Something more amazing this time."

Naruko crossed her arms as always, and lightly laughed.

"And what's more… what's more… cell phone novels were just me playing around in the ﬁrst place… I thought I could handle it along with everything else, but in the end, I collapsed and ended up causing trouble for everyone… so you could say my eyes have been opened. I deﬁnitely can't let something like this happen again. So actually, you could say I'm thankful that this happened."

If only it weren't for the tear marks on her cheeks, she would have sounded pretty cool just there.

"So… back oﬀ. And get out."

You're seriously terrible at lying, aren't you? My sister was certainly pretty amazing. She had the talent, the motivation, and displayed an almost disgusting level of passion for anything she started to do. It was to the point where I could even think that there was nothing she couldn't accomplish. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a weakness.

She was extremely weak when things went very contrary to her plans. She was thoroughly prepared for anything that could happen that came within the bounds of her imagination. But when she was attacked from a blind spot, when she was facing a problem she had not prepared to deal with, she became completely lost. I knew all too well about that weak point of hers from the problems I had faced with our mother and Ayase. And no matter what anyone says, she's still just a fifteen-year-old high school student. No matter how much talent she had or how amazing she was, that's one point that I had to remember. I'm her brother after all.

… alright, what should I do…? biting my bottom lip. Well, in any case, all that I could do was ask more reliable people for advice.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ76** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Thank you for being so honest, Naruto-chi! I don't know how much I can do, but please allow me to help you with all my strength!"

Right in front of me, Rias spoke in an exaggerated fashion. As usual, she wear a ﬂannel shirt tucked into her pants. She was the embodiment of otaku fashion.

"…I think I've gotten the gist of what had happened… to think that her rape novel could become something like that… honestly, I can hardly believe it. But seeing how hard of a time you're having telling us this, it must be true."

Also, next to Rias sat Kuroneko, who mumbled while sipping an iced coﬀee.

We were at a McDonalds close to Matsudo Station. I had sent them a message telling them I wanted to ask them for advice about Naruko, and just that weekend, it turned out that they were both going together to the Siscali qualiﬁers for the national tournament, so we ended up meeting that day. The qualiﬁers had taken place at the Tokyo Garibah game center near here and had already ﬁnished.

On Kuroneko's lap there was a bag on which was attached a huge badge that was awarded to the players who had passed the qualiﬁers (It was designed like one of the essential items in the game. And the words "True Little Sister" were carved into it with holographic lettering).

This Gothic Lolita girl dressed from head to toe in black was a monster when it came to games. Now that I think about it, during the fall, the arcade version of that game had been released. I hadn't tried it yet. No matter how I looked at it, playing something like that in front of other people would have been embarrassing.

I had recently gone with Ryouta and Isshiki to the local game center. What was up with the people who were openly playing those games, like that one where you raised up an idol, something-Master or something, or that other Academy Quiz game or whatever? Were they able to get over their embarrassment because they were used to it or something? I didn't really understand it at all.

By the way, the badge that was on the bag had her player-name carved in it, but… our District Representative "Matsudo Black Cat-sama"… was that a ring name or something?

"…hmph, I see, this is why she didn't come to Winter Comiket…"

"Naruto-chi. The truth is, Kuroneko-chi was really worried about Naruru-chi. She was wondering if Naruru-chi would be alright if the cold was dragging on this long… and she seemed pretty lonely…"

"Hah, don't dramatize things like that please. It wasn't like I was really very worried. It's just this time my circle was accepted into Comiket, so we needed a girl to cosplay in front of our booth to help sell our books. In order to return the favors I've done for her before, right? But even then, she told me she had a cold and couldn't come. I was just pitying her for her misfortune…"

"I see…"

She wanted to go to the winter event with Naruko, didn't she…? And so, she had worked out a plan for the event… but then Naruko said she couldn't come, so Kuroneko was probably pretty lonely.

"Sorry about that… and thank you."

"…I have no idea why you are apologizing or thanking me."

Kuroneko grumpily turned the other direction. For some reason, whenever I praised her or thanked her, she ended up acting like this. I think she was just trying to hide her embarrassment, but if Naruko had her say, she would say otherwise. _"Ah, no no. That black one doesn't do that because she's tsundere or something, but because of her resentment. When a rebellious gross otaku like that gets complimented by winners like me, she just ﬁnds it annoying, right? Ahh, geez, being envied by a lower being like this is pretty gross, isn't it?"_ she would say. I did not understand her theory at all, but that's what she said. But in either case, it was a terrible thing to say.

"Being able to get through the end of the year without meeting with certain pretentious girls who think they're winners is actually quite refreshing."

Honestly, there was no way I could think of it other than her just being shy. After all, I was not one of those "winners" she was talking about. Having heard Kuroneko's words, Rias also seemed to come to the same conclusion as I had.

"Hahaha, what are you saying, Kuroneko-chi? Saying things you don't mean like that. The thought of this Kuroneko-chi, who doesn't have a boyfriend, not being able to meet with Naruru-chi and spending the end of the year so lonely like that really made my heart sting."

"…look who's talking. Please tell us, what exactly were you doing this Christmas?"

"Me? Umm, last year's Christmas, I painted my Gabthley and made an avatar for my Xbox Live proﬁle. Hmm… the avatar really looked a lot like me, and I was really happy with it, so I uploaded a picture of it on SNS and boasted about it on Twitter."

What a sad way to spend Christmas…

"Hmm? Also, I seem to remember that the person I was talking to online then was Kuroneko-chi…"

"…I-I guess that's true…"

Kuroneko's proposed topic of discussion had completely backﬁred in her face. Having asked her opponent

"What did you do during Christmas?"

In order to make fun of her, she just got the hopeless answer

"Well, I was talking with you."

The Mastudo Black Cat, or should I say Kuroneko, cutely cleared her throat to try to smooth over the conversation.

"Let's get back on topic… that terribly titled Maisora cell phone novel might have been stolen… but I would like to hear a bit more of the speciﬁcs."

"You're… going to help… as well?"

"You're shocked, aren't you? Is your head alright? I'm just curious, that's all. Why would I do something so human as to help someone else cover up for their own mistakes? Please never make that misunderstanding again." In a cute little movement, Kuroneko sighed.

"… I see."

To think that Rias and Kuroneko would gather like this and listen to my story to help Naruko out of her pinch even when the person herself wasn't able to come… not good, I really might cry.

"You're really a good person, Rias-san… and you too."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from. Don't just interpret my words in a way that's convenient for you, you masochistic siscon."

Kuroneko spat out that last line looking incredibly unhappy. When I had ﬁrst met this girl, I really found her so unsociable… but at the root of it, that probably wasn't the case.

"Fufu, my my."

Having heard what I had said, Rias's mouth curled up into her **ω** shape and she butted.

"Now that I think about it, this is the ﬁrst time we've met with Naruto-chi without Naruru-chi being here… so I want to take the opportunity to ask you something. Thinking about the ﬁrst oﬄine meeting you went to with Naruru-chi, or last year's summer Comiket… why do you go so out of your way to gallantly help your sister? At the very least… on the surface, it seems like a tremendous amount of trouble for you…"

That question… Kuroneko had asked me something similar before, and now Rias was continuing the tradition. But as always, it was a tough question to answer. At any rate, it was something I continued to wonder myself, and a question I couldn't give a precise answer to even now.

As I fell into thought, Rias quickly leaned her body forward towards mine.

"…as I thought, could it be that you two are involved in an _unusual_ relationship?"

"What the hell does that mean!? Deﬁnitely not! Don't say weird things like that!"

And she said "As I thought," didn't she!? Dammit, she had always thought that about us, hasn't she…!? This is why erogamers are so…! Everything gets twisted into incest!

When I denied her accusations with all my strength, Rias pushed out her lower lip, and next, with a trembling expression… "That's not it? T-Then, don't tell me… Naruto-chi is one of those so-called 'masochists'…"

"That's even more wrong!" Why did all otaku think like this!? These two are horrible! I almost pulled out my hair, but the one who came to my defense was, surprisingly, Kuroneko.

"…it's not that unusual of a situation. Not being able to stand being so worried about your sister and going to great lengths to protect her… that goes beyond a matter of love or hate, and is a completely diﬀerent class of emotion."

It was possible that she could say those words precisely because she had her own little sister at home.

"That's what having a little sister means, right? …that's the one thing you can't do anything about. Spending your own time and eﬀort and getting comparatively nothing in return… it's like taking care of a moody cat."

Summing it up like that, Kuroneko cast her eyes downwards. I'm sure that she was thinking about her own sister while she was talking. She spoke with the same ﬂuidity and gentleness as she did when she was talking about doujinshi at summer Comiket.

Rias looked like she had just immersed herself into a hot bath.

"Hm… Kuroneko-chi is a good older sister, isn't she?"

"… it's nothing like that. I bully her every day."

As I watched Kuroneko sneer somewhat sadistically, I felt like I had been rescued. The hazy feeling in my chest didn't stop, but I felt like I didn't care about it as much. A brother's relationship with his sister. My relationship with Naruko. I could just take it at my own pace. I felt convinced.

"Alright… well, let's go!" _Bam!_ I hit my ﬁst to my palm.

Rias smiled and gave me a thumbs-up, while Kuroneko expressionlessly shrugged her shoulders.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ77** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Rias and Kuroneko. I had chosen these two to go to for advice because they knew about Naruko's hidden side very well and cared about her very much. Naruko also had to worry about her public image, so I had to use caution in choosing who to go to for help, so they were ideal. I was honestly grateful to have them.

In reality, there were one other people who met the prerequisites I had just mentioned, Ayase. If I could add her on as allies in this matter, her help would be without equal, and she would go through hell and high water to help. But… I had an opportunity to talk to her just the other day… (She had come to my class when she heard that Naruko had collapsed from the ﬂu. And for some reason, she gave me a huge lecture about letting things get this way even though she had told me to take care of Naruko…) And after that, she said this:

 _"Everyone here places great value on Naruko's work ethic, so it's honestly no big deal if she takes a bit of a break from work because she's sick… but I know Naruko, and I'm sure she's depressed about having to miss work because of something that was her fault."_

And so, Ayase had talked with the oﬃce and magazines she belonged to, and had taken upon herself the modeling work that Naruko was supposed to do at the beginning of the year. She reasoned that if she did it, Naruko's sense of indebtedness would be minimized.

 _"That's why, I won't come visit Naruko."_

 _"I got it. If she gave you the disease, you wouldn't be able to work in her place… how should I put it, umm…"_

 _"Ah, please don't thank me. I'm just doing what I want to do."_

Ayase was acting in her own way to help Naruko out of her dilemma, doing something only she could do. We weren't the only ones trying to interfere in this matter. So I'll leave that up to her, and as for this matter, we would do what we could from over here.

And so… I reﬁlled Rias and Kuroneko's drinks and treated them to some fries, and once again began to talk about this cell phone novel incident.

"Uh huh, Uh huh…"

"Hmph…"

Rias and Kuroneko both sat there, listening to me quietly.

"And that's what happened, I really think that Kumagai editor is a pretty suspicious person."

"Hm. I understand what you're saying, but…"

While gathering her thoughts, Rias began to give her opinion on the matter in a heavy voice.

"Would a mere company employee like that do something so risky? No matter how much faith he had that Naruru-chi's novel would be able to sell, once the theft became public, his own position would become pretty precarious."

"…and also, assuming for a second that the editor was the criminal, I don't understand what his motives would be for stealing the manuscript. He didn't need to go out of his way to steal her work, but could have just sold it under the author's real identity… in fact, announcing her as an 'active model bishoujo high school student author debut' and whatever would be ﬂashy and would make the book easier to sell, and she could have face-to-face interviews, and it would be pretty easy to advertise the book in that case, right?"

That's certainly true.

"But well… even so, it's pretty hard to believe that this editor person had nothing to do with what happened."

"Naruto-chi, if you happen to have his business card, could you show it to me for a second?"

"Ah, here you go."

Accepting Rias's proposal, I took out the business card the editor had given to Naruko. On the business card was written "MediAscii Works Second Editorial Department Mobile Division, Ryuunosuke Kumagai."

When I placed the business card in the middle of the table, the two girls leaned forwards and began to seriously scrutinize it.

"…hmph, this 'Mobile Division' is the organization that manages the Cell Phone i-Club, right?"

"To be honest, I've seen business cards from this company… and this looks genuine. It really doesn't look like a forgery. Even if it were just a really good forgery, whoever made it would have had to know everything about what the real thing looked like, or else they wouldn't be able to make something like this."

Rias said something that resembled something Naruko had said. And Kuroneko was the next to make a comment.

"Did you check if this Kumagai actually existed in the editorial department?"

"Ah, I checked that personally after calling the reception desk so there's no mistaking that. They thought I was making a prank call though…"

"This is just hearsay, but every year there are many, many claims made to the editorial department by people who claim that their own work was stolen. Of course, in most cases, the claims are based on empty suppositions and assumptions… but the editorial department has to continue to listen to case after case of these things… Naruko's claim might have been treated like it was one of those claims…"

It was like the boy who cried wolf. Of course, it was easier said than done to tell them to separate the one genuine claim from the sea of false ones.

Kuroneko picked up the business card in her hand, and squinted.

"…under the editorial department's contact information, he wrote a cell phone number and a mailing address with a ballpoint pen, didn't he?"

"…is there something bothering you about that? He's often not in the oﬃce, so he was being thoughtful and gave her a direct way to contact him, right?"

"… how naıve are you? Please be a bit more doubtful of people's intentions. Isn't it possible that he wrote this separate contact information down because it would be bad if she called the editorial department directly? It's just… oh right… taking into account what Rias-san had said just now… in my view, this business card itself is genuine."

"So you mean…"

"The person Naruru-chi met in Shinjuku was a fake who used Kumagai's name and occupation to trick her… is that what you're saying? Kuroneko-chi."

"Yeah." Kuroneko nodded.

" Son of bitch! …that asshole wasn't the actual editor himself!"

"That's what I think, Neither of the things you said is actual solid proof that he actually worked in the publishing company. I mean, the meeting place was the _lobby_ of the publishing company, right? And the place they had the real meeting was a local cafe, right? It's not like the building is locked, so anybody can set up a meeting in the lobby of the publishing company's building. And then to convince the target that he's the real editor, he hands the target a business card he had received from the genuine editor and pretends the card is his… it's a relatively popular method for committing fraud."

"That person who was pretending to be Kumagai was probably connected to the publishing company in some way. If not, there's no reason he would have been able to get the manuscript he received published, and there would be no reason he would have had Kumagai's business card."

Rias took out her cell phone, and handed it over so everyone could see the screen. On that screen was the homepage for the Maisora novel.

"This is just a hunch, but this 'Ruko' person is probably the person who stole Naruru-chi's manuscript. I don't know what position he's in, but for now, it's wise to assume that he has a lot of inﬂuence at the publishing company. First, at the start, Naruru-chi's novel was well-received at the cell phone novel submission site, and having honed in on that, Ruko used the real Kumagai's business card and approached Naruru-chi, pretending to be an editor. Having received the manuscript from Naruru-chi, Ruko brought it in to the editorial department as something he had written himself, and successfully carried the book to publication… how does that chain of events sound?"

"… for me, what I can't understand is why that… criminal, was it? Why that criminal set his sights onto that rape novel is a mystery to me. How did he read that thing and reach the conclusion that it could sell…?" Kuroneko shook her head back and forth a number of times.

"It's because her cell phone novel reached ﬁrst place on the monthly rankings, and in one month since submission had been viewed three hundred ﬁfty thousand times. Even untrained eyes could see that Naruko would be able to write popular cell phone novels after this, right?"

"…that's what I'm saying I don't understand. The kind of people who would read that garbage and would like it seem to me to have to be inhabitants of hell."

That's going a bit too far, isn't it? It wasn't just Kuroneko's sense of rivalry with and jealousy of Naruko, but it also seemed that Kuroneko had a bad opinion of cell phone novels in general. She picked up the cell phone that had been placed in the middle of the table, and after putting the Maisora prologue on display (it was the scene where Kanji gets made into minced meat after getting hit by a dump truck. As always, the text was ﬁlled with line breaks), she calmly scrutinized the screen.

"… hmph, just look at this giant pile of shit that starts right from page one. There's no way a dump truck would hit a person and then the sound eﬀect would be 'bakawwn!' Ugh… I just have to glance at this and I can already see the author's smug smirk in my head, and I start to want to crush this cell phone."

"K-Kuroneko-chi!? That's my cell phone!"

Kuroneko grasped the cell phone tightly, causing Rias to cry out. Kuroneko clicked her tongue, and returned the cell phone to the table.

"… so, there are people who would actually unabashedly make this crappy piece of writing into a book and sell it? The editors and the readers… they all don't have any aesthetic sense at all, do they?"

… why was she so hostile towards editors? Did she have a past history with them?

With a "come on, come on," Rias tried to calm things down. "At any rate, this Ruko is someone who really has an eye for things that could sell, and has an ability to deal with writers that would put real editors to shame. After all, he met with Naruru-chi in real life, gave her advice, and got her to agree with him easily. And then he got her work published… this is just the opinion of a novice… but from the outline of Maisora I can feel that it's going to be a huge hit."

"I guess. After the meeting was over, Naruko also seemed to have a lot of faith in him. She was really ﬁred up about it, but it wasn't until they met in person that she believed everything he told her."

"… hah, honestly, I want to say that it serves her right. I thought something like this would happen… do you want to know how much she bragged to me about this last month?"

…that's no surprise there. There's no way Naruko wouldn't go and brag to Kuroneko about this…

Rias, seemingly deeply interested, asked a question. "Yahaha, now that I think about it, you two have been battling back and forth on SNS too. What do you use for direct confrontations? Instant messenger or something?"

"'Kyahaha - that's why you'll never be more than a wannabe! You should learn as much from me as possible! Ahh, but you can't, can you? You don't have enough skill!' That went on all night long over Skype… I deﬁnitely will not forget how much I resented her that night."

"…ah, that's… sorry about that."

Being stared at by those red eyes ﬁlled with malice, I could do nothing but be apologetic. And even though she went through that, she still came here and is helping me help Naruko… she really is a softhearted person.

And like that, even though we were just making educated guesses, we slowly began to form a solid picture of what had happened. But even then, it was very unclear what we should do from here.

"I feel like I can see exactly what had happened, but… what can we do now? It's probably best to get them to realize that this cell phone novel was actually written by Naruko, but…"

"… that's deﬁnitely rather diﬃcult, right?"

"Yeah, we don't have any proof."

"What about the original manuscript data…"

"The site on which that was originally saved was hijacked by the other side. The minute she told him her password, the password was changed, and she couldn't get into her own site anymore or something."

So, there was no longer any evidence that Naruko had been the original author of the novel. Not seeming to want to admit defeat, Kuroneko spoke.

"Is the manuscript data still on her computer? As a backup or something…"

"Kuroneko-chi, even if Naruru-chi had left a copy on her computer as a backup, I don't think the situation would change much. The full text has already been made public on the internet. So even if we tell them that this is the original manuscript data, if they tell us that we had copied the text from the publicly available text online, we wouldn't really have a way to argue against that."

"…hmph. Maybe he posted the text up as 'advertisement' but really intended it as insurance… he might have thought pretty far ahead as well."

He was one step ahead of us. If our reasoning was correct, then we were dealing with quite a sly opponent. Silence fell for a while. Myself included, we picked at the fries that had gotten cold and sipped our drinks, each gathering our own thoughts about the matter.

The ﬁrst one who put these thoughts into words was Rias. "In the end, I think the only way to go about this is to explain the situation to the editorial department and get them to accept that Naruru-chi was the author. Of course, as Naruto- chi was kind enough to mention, if we try to explain this to them over the phone, they'll think we're making the same type of empty claim they get all day and won't take us seriously. So to avoid that, we'll need to directly contact the people involved with the publication of Maisora."

"…but, Rias-san, How are normal high school students like us going to get in touch with people in the editorial department?"

"…for now, I guess there are a few people I could talk to…"

"R-Really?"

I was surprised. Now that I think about it though, Rias did say something about having seen this company's business cards before… my natural human curiosity was piqued, and I began to ask about who exactly she was going to call, but… when I saw the look on Rias's face, I stopped myself.

Rias seemed a bit troubled and lightly scratched her cheek. It seemed like there was something that was hard for her to say.

"…yeah. But, don't count on us getting too much help from my connections… I can't just go up to them and tell them that Maisora was plagiarized and that they should do something about it. Unfortunately, the best I could probably do is to get us an appointment with someone from the publishing company under some pretext. Kumagai belongs to the Second Editorial Department Mobile Division… but it would be diﬃcult for me to get an appointment there directly… I mean, I don't actually know anybody who works in the editorial department…"

"No, that's plenty. Thanks, Rias-san. You're honestly, honestly a reliable person."

I extended my thanks from the bottom of my heart. I know it's pretty late to be saying something like that, but I felt bad about imposing on her so much. And they seemed like connections she didn't really want to use either…

As I deeply lowered my head, Rias stuck both her hands in front of her to get me to stop. "Haha… please stop that, you're going to make me blush." Rias embarrassingly rubbed the back of her head.

"Well. Assuming that I can get them to agree to meet with us, it's then just a matter of what we do from there."

"…I have some ideas in regards to that. Well, just leave it to me please… kukuku, if everything goes as planned, we'll have good enough reason to not only go to the editorial department once, but twice or three times…"

Hearing her words sent a chill down my spine. Because Kuroneko's ominous chuckle resembled the one my sister had that time she had handed me a box full of eroge.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ78** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was evening two days later. Together with Kuroneko this time, I once again headed for the publishing company in Shinjuku.

Rias didn't come. The reason seemed to be related with how she set up an appointment with the publishers for us through her connections, but it seemed to be a diﬃcult topic so I didn't press the issue. And I didn't need to hear it.

"…so we should just head straight up to the second editorial department on the fourth ﬂoor…" No response, as expected from Kuroneko.

…well, how do I put it… she was fundamentally the type of person who didn't talk much. By the way, the last time I came here, Naruko had dressed up in a formal suit because she was meeting with the editors, but this time Kuroneko was dressed like usual, head to toe in her Rachel Alucard black Gothic Lolita fashion.

…does she not have anything else to wear? That wasn't a question I should ask a girl even if I were wrong, so I didn't say anything, and she could have very well been wearing a diﬀerent outﬁt with a similar design…

As those stupid thoughts were running to my head, I proceeded through the lobby and entered the elevator, going up to the fourth ﬂoor. Coming out of the elevator, I saw paths going to the left and right, with a telephone placed right in front of me. It seemed that this phone was connected to an inner line that visitors were supposed to use to call the editorial department. I used the phone while looking at the list that was on the same table as the phone.

"Hello, this is the Dengeki Books Editorial Department."

"This is Namikaze… I have an appointment at ﬁve."

"Understood. Please wait a little while."

"Ah, sorry, I also wanted to ask if this is the second editorial department?"

"Yes, it is indeed. This is the Media Ascii Works Second Editorial Department, Dengeki Books Editorial Division."

So, that means that in the Mobile Division here, there was an editor named Ryuunosuke Kumagai. Which means we managed to make it to the same department that person was in.

When I put the phone back, before long, a door opened on the left and a bespectacled man appeared. It seemed that he had come to meet us. Following behind him, we walked through a magniﬁcent passageway you would expect to ﬁnd in a through the innermost door that the man had come out of, we entered a ridiculously wide oﬃce space.

"Sorry for intruding…"

To be quite honest, the place was pretty jumbled. They were meticulous in their cleaning, so all the furnishings were spotless, but it was pretty cluttered. Over there were a large number of cardboard boxes, along with a bunch of bishoujo character posters and dolls for decoration. It honestly was an oﬃce that reeked of otaku. It's really differant compare to the publisher office mom used to bring me when she hand over her work.

"Please come in and wait in one of these booths."

"Thank you thank you…"

On the left hand side after entering the oﬃce there was a corner that had been partitioned oﬀ, and in that section were desks that could seat four people. As advised by the person who had led us in, we picked the closest booth out of the three that were there and sat down.

I took oﬀ my jacket, put down my bag, and drank a mouthful of the tea they had prepared for us.

"Phew…" Finally, a single breath.

"Ahh… this is what job interviews must feel like."

I struck up some small talk with the girl next to me, but…

"…"

Kuroneko looked as pale as a vampire and both her eyes were opened wide. Cold sweat ran profusely down her forehead.

"…hey, Kuroneko. Calm down. Are you alright?"

"…there's no problem."

There so is a problem. She looks like death. Even though she was the one who suggested this tactic…

"…well, I guess it's natural that you're nervous. Sorry about all this…"

"…I said there wasn't a problem, didn't I? Please do not apologize to me."

Kuroneko closed her eyes halfway, and took one sip of her tea.

"Also, this meeting is being held only under the pretext of us wanting to meet with an editor, so there's not a single reason to be nervous."

Kuroneko mumbled while maintaining an expressionless mask, but I felt she was just putting on an act. Yes, to make it perfectly clear, today we had come to submit an application. By application, what I mean is, for example, someone takes them a manga or novel he or she wrote and makes an appeal to try to get them to sell it. The editor reads the work and judges whether it can be used or not, and should the situation permit, gives the applicant advice on how to get the work published, or introduces him or her to another editorial department. Of course, if the work can't be used, the applicant might get verbally abused, driven away, laughed at… that kind of thing. Even though she had never submitted an application like that, Kuroneko had told me all that.

The oﬃce was quieter than I had expected. But, occasionally I could hear what sounded like editors having business meetings with authors over the phone. And the Mobile Division or whatever was somewhere around here… even though Rias had connections, we wouldn't have been able to get in here without at least making up a reason. So, we told them that we were submitting an application to get a work published and successfully inﬁltrated the oﬃce. In a word, we were on a scouting mission.

Let me explain it simply one more time. We had passed into the "Second Editorial Department, Dengeki Books Editorial Division." The place "Kumagai" worked was the "Second Editorial Department, Mobile Division." These two were diﬀerent divisions that belonged to the same editorial department, and the one we were interested in was the latter. The genre of the work that Kuroneko created seemed to mesh relatively well with Dengeki Books, so under that pretext, Rias had been able to get us to the Dengeki Books Editorial Division. If possible, I wanted to ask the editor we were going to meet to allow us to have a meeting with Ryuunosuke Kumagai.

"By the way, you don't seem to have anything here, so what are you making your application with?"

"…I already mailed it in. My application this time was for a novel, so it wouldn't make sense to bring it in and expect him to read it in the same day, right?"

Ahh, I see. That's certainly true.

"So, which work did you send them…?"

"…earlier, I had brought a black, bound doujinshi to your house, right? That."

"T-That one…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well…"

That one… she was going to make a professional editor read that novel that Naruko had spent so much time bashing…? W-Will this really be alright…? And that… wasn't the only thing I was worried about…

"…let me just say it. You're dealing with someone who's meeting with you as part of work. So don't treat this as if you're casually talking with a friend or something, alright?" Because your mouth is every bit as nasty as Naruko's.

"…tch… you don't have to tell me that. I already know."

Kuroneko gently covered her face with one hand, and then suddenly ﬂicked her arm to the side. When she did that… her red eyes had turned black.

"…camouﬂage complete… is this character and tone of voice more acceptable?"

What was up with her attitude, as if she was trying to say _"I have assumed a character that is more appropriate for human negotiation_ s"? All she did was take out her color contacts very quickly, right? Pretty handy trick there.

"Do you really understand…?"

But there was no time to conﬁrm that. A new person had entered the booth. It was a guy who had a white towel wrapped around his head in the style of a pirate bandana. He wore a warm-looking ﬂeece hooded sweatshirt, and rather than seeming like a company employee, he looked like someone who would be working stage crew during a show.

"Ahh, I'm really sorry! The editor who's handling your case still hasn't come in today! I really do apologize, but would you mind waiting another ﬁfteen minutes or so?"

"… I don't mind."

"Ah, really? I'm honestly terribly sorry! Feel free to leaf through a few of the magazines over there while you're waiting!"

From the time he came in, all he did was apologize. He seemed like an incredibly humble person. And then, even though he told us to read some of the magazines, he went and comfortably sat himself across from us.

"But nice to meet you, my name is Henkutsu. I'm just a lowly editor here."

"Ahh… Henkutsu-san…?"

"Haha, it's a strange name, isn't it? Our editorial department gives each and every one of its editors pet names… nicknames, I should say. It's become customary that we call each other by those names."

It was like a custom straight out of a secret evil organization in a superhero series. Alright, remind me to never apply here for a job.

"By the way, you two sure have some strange connections. Our department generally doesn't deal with applications made by amateurs. We only handle applications just occasion-ally from semi-pros or pros. And the work you sent to us was a doujinshi derivative of a preexisting series, so this situation is honestly quite unprecedented."

Wait, so this guy also read the doujinshi?

"Well, that company does help us out a great deal with our related goods. Like, for instance, those things over there are good examples."

Henkutsu-san vaguely gestured with one hand to the "things over there." Even if you say that… it's not like I know which things you're talking about. For Henkutsu- san, he was probably speaking under the assumption that we were well informed about "that company" or whatever, and so it was unavoidable that he would be diﬃcult to understand.

Anyhow, I never asked him about "that company." Why, you ask? Because Rias didn't seem to want to talk much about the connections she had. Kuroneko didn't ask anything either. Or rather, she hadn't said a single word since Henkutsu-san had shown up.

"So, after that we decided that we would just read your work and meet with you and see how things went."

Well, he was a pretty blunt person, wasn't he?

"This is just my personal opinion, but I thought it was pretty interesting. What you sent us was a so-called "time travel" Blazblue doujinshi, right? I'm personally a fan of Blazblue game, especially Hakuman, and I'm relatively knowledgeable about plot elements in derivative novels like "time travel" and "alternate universe," so I can't deny that I may be somewhat biased in my opinion here. There were certainly a lot of words you made up, and places that were diﬃcult to understand. I had read your setup notes so I didn't have a hard time at all, but it would be good for you to remember that there will be many people who don't feel the same way."

Hey, pretty good, Kuroneko. He certainly added on a lot of annoying things at the end there, but a professional editor thought your book was interesting.

When I glanced at Kuroneko, she had a bit of a blush on her cheeks while still retaining her emotionless mask. She probably wasn't completely dissatisﬁed with his comments. Of course, our visit today was primarily concerned with contacting the people involved with Maisora, Kumagai in particular, and Kuroneko's application was to the very end just the pretext under which we came. But if Kuroneko could also get her work assessed like this, that was a good thing too.

"Ah, also, they never told me what kind of people would be coming, and I'm surprised at how young you two are. And what's more, I didn't expect two people to show up. Did you both have a hand in the project? The doujinshi you sent us had a manga and a novel portion. So perhaps one of you was in charge of the original story?"

"No, that's-" I'm just accompanying her… is what I wanted to say, but Kuroneko cut me oﬀ.

"Yes. We're brother and sister and wrote it together."

"Wha-…!? Hey, you-"

In my surprise, I began to protest, but Kuroneko slapped a hand over my mouth. Her expressionless face and black eyes stared right up at me.

"Isn't that right… Naruto oniisan?"

"…!?"

When had we decided on this setup!? Nobody told me anything! I sent Kuroneko a resentful look, but we couldn't take back what was already said. Whatever may happen, we had to stick to this story. I turned my gaze back front.

"Yes. We wrote it together."

"So, who did what?"

Even if you ask that… honestly, Kuroneko was the one who wrote the entire thing, so how exactly should I answer? I scratched my head and hesitated, but Kuroneko nonchalantly answered.

"Nii-san thought of the setup. For example, the special move names and such…"

"So for example, this 'Divine Demonic Destructive Wave' ?"

"Yes. He said he had put his all into that name."

I deﬁnitely did not! That's just your own opinion about it, isn't it!? Kuroneko vaguely glanced in my direction.

"In truth, the manga and novel were written by me, but the setup notes Nii-san made were very important to the work. So, I can say that we both wrote it."

Dammit! What's with that haughty facial expression, as if she's bestowing some great honor on me…!? Thanks but no thanks! Also, wait… so I'm the person she claims wrote that thick set of notes? I hadn't read the notes at all, but didn't Naruko trash that thing, saying that it was embarrassing and jokingly comparing it to something like a book of sorcery? I don't know about this…

"Ah… I'm not too sure about that 'Divine Demonic Destructive Wave' line…" See!? The editor looks completely bewildered!

Having been softly criticized, Kuroneko seemed displeased and scowled. But she still tried to smooth things over with her next question.

"…well, Henkutsu-san, what name would you give to this special move?"

"Ahh, hmm…" Henkutsu-san crossed his arms and thought about it for a few seconds. "How about 'Pure Magic Destructive Killing Wave' ?"

…that didn't seem to be all that diﬀerent of a name.

Afterwards, Kuroneko and the editor talked for a bit about the naming (even though all the names they came up with honestly sounded the same to me). The discussion didn't seem to be going anywhere (that was just my personal opinion though), so I wanted to suggest that we start looking into the Maisora issue before the other editor showed up, but Kuroneko seemed to have really gotten into her conversation with Henkutsu-san, so I couldn't get a word in edgewise and I couldn't really look around without her.

And then, the conversation stopped for a moment, so I took the opportunity to forcibly steer the conversation back onto something more productive. "So what kind of person is the editor that will be meeting with us today?"

"Eh? A-Ahh… in this department we call him 'Puurin.'"

"Sounds like a pretty cute name." It was probably a female editor, then. An image of a plump oﬃce lady (with huge breasts) came to mind.

"That's what it seems like, right? Hahaha, but that's completely oﬀ the mark. Once you see the real thing, you'll be really surprised."

"…how will we be surprised?" Kuroneko cocked her head to the side.

"Fufu, well…"

Henkutsu-san put up a ﬁnger and looked as if he was about to launch into a ghost story, and suddenly began to speak in a low voice. At the same time, someone appeared behind him.

"He looks just like Akuma from Street Fighter."

"…sorry for being late. I'm Puurin. Nice to meet you."

He introduced himself with a deep voice. What incredible timing that was.

Having realized that his comment was overheard, Henkutsu half jumped with an "Uwaahhh!" and looked over his shoulder, quickly lowering his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would be behind me like that!"

"…no, it's ﬁne, people always say that about me."

He was an elderly man. His white hair was arranged in waves on top of his head, looking almost like ﬂames. Just like Henkutsu-san had said, he looked quite like the hidden character from the Capcom one-on-one ﬁghter. It was a famous character even I knew.

He had deep-set eyes, his face was solemnly wrinkled, and his skin was dark. But unlike Akuma, he was incredibly thin. He was almost sickly thin, but his eyes were sharp, so he gave oﬀ quite a horrifying impression.

… and this might be really rude of me to say… but this person exuded an inhumanly sinister atmosphere from his entire body. To be frank, I could feel waves of killing intent coming oﬀ him. And even then, his name was Puurin. Puurin… what the hell? Who exactly would have attached that cute of a name to this person? It couldn't be that he thought of it himself, right?

"…hello, I'm Namikaze. Nice to meet you."

"…nice to meet you."

Both Kuroneko and I were a bit taken aback by this warlock with such a cute name, but for now at least we safely completed our opening greetings. And then Puurin-san responded with a heavy voice that surely emanated from the depths of hell.

"…yes," he nodded.

Henkutsu-san stood up, switching positions with Puurin-san.

"Well, I'll just return to work then… good luck!"

With that ﬁnal word of encouragement, Henkutsu-san hastily ran away.

Eh? Seriously? That just leaves us alone with… w-we're supposed to just talk with Puurin-san? Wait just a second! Don't just abandon us here! Why does it feel like we've been left on a sacriﬁcial altar?!

"…something wrong? * _stare*_ "

"N-Nothing! * _shock*_ "

The minute our eyes met, I looked away.

Uwah, this isn't good, is it? We were supposed to get information about Maisora _a_ nd Kumagai out of this clearly reticent, diﬃcult seeming person?

No way! We're done for! If I knew this was going to happen, I would have much rather have brought up the issue at hand while the good-natured Henkutsu-san was still here. Crap, what should we do…?

When I looked to the side in bewilderment, this time I met with Kuroneko's gaze. Probably for the same reason as I had, Kuroneko was also looking to the side. It seemed that even Kuroneko had a hard time meeting Puurin-san's gaze straight on.

"…we have to do what we came here to do."

Kuroneko mumbled, almost as if she was talking to herself. She then resolved herself, faced front, and nervously broke the ice.

"…umm, did you happen to read the doujinshi I sent you the other day?"

"…I read it. As well as the setting notes."

Puurin-san's words were clear and concise. Kuroneko's manner of speaking was quite gloomy, so listening to these two talk didn't give me a cheerful feeling. I could almost see a black aura rising from the booth. In this case, two negatives did not make a positive.

"Here are copies of the manuscript and the setting notes."

Puurin-san stacked up bundles of A4-size papers onto the desk. There were three stacks of the thick papers, each held together by a separate clip.

…there was a stack for me too? …but I really never read any of this.

I looked down at the bundle of papers that was passed to me, and felt just a bit awkward. It's a bit late to be saying this, but I really should have read this before coming.

Puurin-san began to read the memo that was on top of his desk. It was something Henkutsu-san had written and left behind.

"Brother and sister wrote it together… the main writer is the little sister, and her penname is 'Kuroneko.' …is that correct?"

"…yes."

"Kuroneko-san, are you aiming to become a novelist? The doujinshi I received also had a manga portion though…"

From the start, Puurin-san barely looked at me, and focused his attention on Kuroneko. To a pro, it may have been obvious that I was just an extra here at this meeting.

"I…"

Kuroneko grasped the hem of her skirt tightly and hung her head. Even though she spoke a bit clumsily, she spoke from the heart.

"…I like writing stories and drawing. So much so, that if possible, I want to be able to do both as a job… but, today I'm making an application for a novel."

"I understand. So, would it be correct to say that right now, you are aiming to debut your work with our ﬁrm?"

"Yes."

"I see… well, allow me to speak with that in mind then."

His tone was completely indiﬀerent as he continued talking. It almost felt like a medical interview.

"What amateur novelist competitions have you applied to?"

"I apply for your company's competition every year."

"How many years have you applied? Have you applied for any other competitions?"

"I've applied for three years. Other than your company, I've also applied for the MF and SD competitions every year, but I've never made it to the ﬁnal round."

"…I see. That's quite impressive for someone so young."

"…ah, thank you very much."

…this is uncomfortable. What was with this heavy, gloomy atmosphere? Henkutsu-san, come back, I'm begging you.

Feeling intolerably restless, I glanced around. The other booths were separated by a partition, the wall being made of cabinets and cardboard boxes, so I couldn't get a glimpse at what was happening in the oﬃce. The area we were in was in the dead center of the oﬃce, but felt more like a private room. Perhaps because our opponent looked so scary this time, I felt as if I was locked up in an interrogation room.

"It's quite unusual for someone so young to apply every year like that. Do you have any special motive for applying?"

"…it's like I said before, that I really want to write stories… but honestly speaking, I also want to earn money. Income from book royalties would be much higher than what I'm earning at my part-time job right now, so if I could make a good debut, I could make a good amount of money for my family."

This was the ﬁrst time I had heard about Kuroneko's motivations. I remember she had told me at summer Comiket that she secretly had a part-time job, but… their family might not be very well oﬀ.

"…do you think that reason is selﬁsh?"

Kuroneko asked in a bit of a worried voice, and Puurin-san frowned in silence for a while before ﬁnally speaking.

"No."

And that's all he said. It really appeared to me that Puurin-san had seemed to be angry at something ever since he came into the booth. Was it because Henkutsu-san had said he looked like Akuma? Ugh, he really had gone too The talk continued in this stiﬂing, heavy atmosphere… and at last we arrived at the main issue of Kuroneko's application.

"So… about the manuscript I read…"

 _Thump thump._ I felt like I could hear the sound of Kuroneko's heart beating out her chest.

"We won't be able to use it for a publication."

Puurin-san denied Kuroneko candidly, with a tone of ﬁnality.

"This goes without saying, but you haven't been able to get through the rookie competition, so there's no reason we would be able to publish your work. The reason I'm speaking with you here in the ﬁrst place is because I am fulﬁlling an obligation to someone who we are indebted towards. This may sound harsh, but just because you're well connected doesn't mean we can treat you any diﬀerently. If we did, then that would be doing a disservice towards the people who apply for our ﬁrm's rookie award."

"…I understand. I apologize for taking up so much of your time." Kuroneko apologized timidly. Hearing her words, I felt a sick sensation in my gut. I mean, the reason Kuroneko was here was at my request, for the sake of Naruko.

I understand where Puurin-san was coming from for being a bit hostile thinking that Kuroneko had forced this appointment because of her connections, but that blame should have been placed on my shoulders. But I couldn't say that here. Because then, all Kuroneko's eﬀorts might just go to waste.

"This is the last time we will meet with you because of your connections. Next time, please send your manuscript directly into the competition. Like everyone else… now, about what you have written…"

"…yes…"

"…there were certainly some interesting points in the character dialogues. I especially thought this Naruko original character was good… after I read it, I really was turned on by this Naruko-tan… she was very moe moe, yes."

This damn old man. What the hell are you calling moe moe at an age like yours? What exactly are you saying looking like that and sounding like that… although, I understood that it was his job. That character was modeled oﬀ my sister, you know. Dammit, and just when I thought I had forgotten… wasn't there a scene in which that character became a sex slave? Kuroneko, dammit, don't use my sister for that!

"…I …don't really like that character though…"

"…I see. That's quite unfortunate. On the contrary, I found all the characters other than Naruko-tan quite terrible. I also think you tried to jam too many elements into the setup. Working out a setup is deﬁnitely not a bad thing, but you don't seem to have gotten the hang of it. The organization was a mess and the descriptions were way too dense, and it comes oﬀ as a prototypical wannabe novel in a bad way… I'm doubtful a manuscript on this level could even get through the preliminaries. Even bearing in mind that this work is based oﬀ something else, the craftsmanship is just awful. It is not even close to something we could sell on the market."

As the severe criticisms rolled in one after the other, Kuroneko paled even further than she usually was. At ﬁrst, she countered each of his points, with a "But, if I change that…" or with a "That's not right…" or with a "… The 'dark force' is a very important element of my original world…," but she was shot down each time with his relentless logic, with a "The only person who feels that way is you, and to the readers it isn't important at all. It's just something that makes everything diﬃcult to read," or a "using your writing as a method of self-expression is perfectly ﬁne, but aren't there things you should worry about before getting to that point?"… so her will to resist slowly vanished.

"…and those are my general comments on the work. Next I'll go into the ﬁner details… if I may, I will start in order from page one, so please follow along in the copies you have."

This time, Puurin-san ﬂipped through the doujinshi page by page, droning on and on about each and every little thing he found wrong with the book. The copy of the manuscript he was referencing had been marked completely red by a pen on each and every page.

Don't tell me that all that writing was there to mark out the "bad parts" of Kuroneko's novel… and if so, he was planning on going through each and every comment…? The fault-ﬁnding session continued for what seemed like an eternity. We were dealing with a seasoned professional here, so Kuroneko and I had no choice but to sit through this one-sided consultation.

…ten minutes had passed, and then twenty.

… and then an hour… and then three hours… and ﬁnally…

Staring ﬁxedly at the ground and listening to the harsh criticism, Kuroneko's expression, for the ﬁrst time since I've met her, warped in frustration.

"… _sob…_ hngh…"

"Don't make my little sister cry, you asshole! Isn't there a better way you can say things!? No matter how you look at it, what you're doing now is just too cruel, isn't it!? You're talking to a middle school girl, you know!"

The minute I heard Kuroneko crying, I felt myself bursting with anger. I had yelled out half-unconsciously. I also stood up forcefully, and slammed a ﬁst down vigorously onto the table.

"…"

But Puurin-san didn't seem the least perturbed by my yelling. Wordlessly, he began to wipe up the tea that had been spilled on the table by the force of my ﬁst.

Seeing him do that, I suddenly came back to my senses. I had shouted quite loudly, so the people outside were probably curious about what had happened. I heard people chattering all around me, and the people having business meetings in neighboring booths were discreetly peeping in to see what was going on. I felt absolutely horrible. When the thought occurred that I might have made Kuroneko feel the same way, I really just wanted to vanish.

"…"

Ahhh crap, seriously… I had acted just like a child there, hadn't I? That's embarrassing.

What rude things did I just say to the person who had so kindly taken time out of his work schedule to meet with us? He could have probably put what he was saying diﬀerently, but it's not like I could tell him to not criticize things he thought were bad. It wouldn't be good advice if he were being lenient. I wasn't talking to a schoolteacher or my father here. I was talking to this man about business on equal footing, and he was telling us how to do things. He was being serious and sincere, and it was natural that we sit here and just listen.

…but how was I supposed to just bear with all that!? To be told with a single stroke that something you had lovingly crafted was not something they could use… even though I knew he had a point, it was just way too cruel. And this girl was the same as Naruko. She had worked out this thick set of setup notes, thinking about what characters would say what kinds of things, and I was certain that she had put her all into it.

To think that-

"Nii-san."

Still seething with resentment, I heard Kuroneko's kind voice admonishing me from the side. It was the same gentle tone she used when talking about her own little sister. As I stood there, she pinched my sleeve and tugged. It seemed she wanted me to sit back down.

Briskly rubbing the tears oﬀ her face with her sleeve, she looked up at me with wet eyes.

"…it's ﬁne… thanks for getting angry for me."

"…I-I see…"

I was captivated by her teary face… o-oh right, I forgot that she's also pretty attractive. It's not something I'm aware of normally, so it had slipped my mind. Her half-crying expression was incredibly charming, so I couldn't help but think weird thoughts despite the situation we were in… ah! what the hell I am thinking she just a middle school student for Christ's sake.

"…I apologize. When it comes to his sister, sometimes Nii-san's head goes funny."

"Umm… I also apologize. Yelling out so suddenly like that…"

Hey. My head didn't go funny at all though… even as I thought that, I followed Kuroneko's lead and lowered my head.

"… It's ﬁne, I don't mind."

Fortunately, Puurin-san seemed to forgive us. Rather, he seemed completely composed.

"Shall we take a short break?"

…Puurin-san stood up from his seat, and spoke with a voice that didn't reveal an ounce of what he was feeling. He held a wet handkerchief in one hand, so he might be going to deal with that.

"…um, I'm sorry."

Sounding more down than I had ever heard her, Kuroneko muttered. This was also the ﬁrst time I had seen her act so sincerely.

"…because of me, it's become very diﬃcult for us to get any information regarding Ryuunosuke Kumagai…"

"No, I'm sorry too… it was my request that led to things getting like this… I apologize."

We exchanged apologies. We used words from the heart that would not have come out if it had not been for a situation like this. I felt strange. We had very seldom talked to each other in the past, but we had come to a strange sense of mutual understanding. What exactly was this weird feeling of camaraderie?

This awkward, unpleasant silence continued for a while.

Finally, Puurin-san came back. For some reason, he was holding a tray. "Please." Concisely speaking just that one word, Puurin-san placed some new cups of tea and pudding on the desk.

"Please eat."

"…ah."

What was up with him…? What exactly does he want to do…? Is he… not angry with us? While we sat there completely puzzled, Puurin-san calmly sat down in front of us. With his usual warlock-like expression, he spooned up a bite of pudding and sent it into his mouth.

 _Bite, chew chew, gulp._ …he nodded, seemingly content.

"The pudding is good. It'll cheer you up."

…huh? I turned and met Kuroneko's gaze. Could it be, that this person was…

"…are you trying to cheer us up?"

"…chatting really isn't one of my strong suits… sorry."

 _Griiinnnnn._ A rather repulsive looking light smile appeared on Puurin-san's face. It was a look that could make children swoon… but I'll just interpret his actions as trying to cheer us up.

Yes… this person's criticisms were incredibly harsh, and he also looked absurdly scary, but he wasn't such a bad guy. He really wasn't a bad person…

"Haha… could it be… you like pudding, so they call you Puurin-san?"

"…yeah… well, it's because pudding looks like breasts to me."

"…"

well, he's just a hentai old man.

Puurin-san tapped on the plate with the pudding on it with a ﬁnger, and watched the pudding wobble back and forth, seeming fully satisﬁed.

"…don't you feel at ease when you do this? Our company president has a policy, he recommends that you eat your pudding while tapping on the plate ﬁve times every ten seconds."

If this wasn't some ploy to get us to relax, this company was seriously deranged.

 _(Whisper) "…N-Nii-san… he's completely nuts…"_

 _(Whisper) "…shh, don't let him hear you…"_

Kuroneko and I whispered to each other as we watched this almost cult-like hentai ceremony happening in front of our eyes.

To be honest, we were quite taken aback… but just looking at the results of what had happened, I could see that the previously incredibly heavy atmosphere had improved by quite a lot. So… I decided to interpret this as Puurin-san's way of being considerate, seeing as he wasn't great with words. Or should I say, that's what I wanted to believe.

Taking much longer than we had, Puurin-san tasted his pudding at a leisurely pace, ﬁnally clapping his hands together with a "Thanks for the meal."

"Well, before we continue where we left oﬀ, let's talk a bit about what you'll do from here."

"…what… I'll do… from here…?"

Kuroneko put herself on guard, and I understood why. She was probably worried about what he was going to say this time.

"Yes, from here… in other words, with regards to your next project."

"Eh…? Next?"

Kuroneko widened her eyes and repeated his statement as a question.

"Umm… but you told me you couldn't use what I gave you, and this was the last time we would meet because of my connections…"

"Yes. From what I read of your manuscript, I am unable to take you on as your editor. As I said before, if you really want to debut with our ﬁrm, get your manuscript through our company's rookie competition. Without using your connections, in the usual established way. Not doing that would be quite sneaky."

"…I understand."

It was the same verbal exchange as before… or so I thought, but Puurin-san continued with a "But…"

"I would welcome any additional manuscripts you send to me. Please understand that I would only be giving you advice on it, and I wouldn't help you more than that, and I wouldn't be helping you get it published. But if you want… or rather, before that, if you're not fed up after today's session…"

If you're prepared to get heavily criticized once more, please come again. That's what he appeared to be saying. Kuroneko took one deep breath, and nodded with an "…alright."

"…I look forward to working with you."

"… Yes, me too. It's just that, to say the least, the way you are now, things would be out of the question, so please don't get your hopes up too much. I would ask that you do not neglect your schoolwork or other things and misunderstand this situation as your being accepted by an editor. There really are very few people who can successfully debut, and speaking from the experience I have with the authors that work with me… there are people who will take ten years between the time they are accepted by an editor and the time they actually debut their work. And then, even though they work so hard to debut like that, if their work doesn't sell they will just fade back into obscurity… so please, make sure your own life is your top priority."

Almost like he was warning Kuroneko, Puurin-san repeated his blunt words, and at the end even lowered his head.

…so… in a word…

"…so, you're trying to tell me that the probability of me debuting with your company is rather low?"

"Yes, exactly."

He said yes! Even though he had just made her cry a little while ago! It really seems like "subtlety" is not in this old man's dictionary!

"And… that's not the only thing I want to say. I don't know if this is putting it correctly… but, to so called "wannabes" like Kuroneko-san, debuting comes ﬁrst and foremost. Of course, that's not an incorrect way of thinking. But, from our standpoint, debuting is the beginning. It's not the goal."

All in one breath.

"After you debut, things will be diﬀerent than when you were an amateur. Deadlines spring up, new information and material pop up and you have to craft new stories using those. There will even be times where you don't even have time to absorb all this new information but you'll still just have to keep on writing. The one thing that you can depend on at times like those are the experiences you've gained through life. Even if you take a detour along the way… for example, if you found something else you wanted to do, and decided to pursue that for a while, the experience you gain there is deﬁnitely not useless. This probably sounds rather extreme and these might be words that would anger most novelist hopefuls… but you should pursue some other line of work until you retire, and then debut as a novelist with your wealth of life experience. Even if you did things like that, you wouldn't be late to the game."

That is certainly quite extreme. As expected, the old man suggested the easygoing route. Even though she wants to become a novelist now, he talked about doing something forty years down the line. And also, this is something I've been thinking up to now, not only does this guy sound like he's giving us a lecture, but he's terribly longwinded. But, he seemed to be honestly trying to be sincere and considerate, and I could tell that he was speaking seriously. This was also what he did as a job, so there wasn't really a reason he would be lecturing us. Well, annoying things are annoying, so I found myself almost wishing he would drop dead from a heart attack right now… but it might not be a bad idea to have some faith in him, I think.

Puurin-san looked Kuroneko in the eyes as he spoke onwards. "What I just said… did you take it as me trying to get you to give up your dream of becoming a novelist?"

"Yes, I feel like you're lecturing and patronizing me , saying something like 'You should listen to my advice when I say that you should try doing something else. Because you have no talent.' It's quite unpleasant."

Did she just say "yes" straight out!? And what's more, she felt unpleasant because he was being patronizing!? Certainly, I sort of agreed with her, but that's not something you can say out loud! Why do you have to speak so aggressively no matter who you're talking to!? What happened to the girl who was sitting here and quietly negotiating with him!? Did she die or something?!

"Hahaha, patronizing and unpleasant, hm?"

At Kuroneko's tactless remarks, Puurin-san raised his voice for the ﬁrst time and laughed. He looked seriously scary. Did her words anger him…?

"Ah, but I'm sorry. Certainly, I probably sounded like I was lecturing you. Looking like this and being this old, there aren't many people who would say something like that to me, so it's diﬃcult for me to realize when I'm being that way."

"Not surprising."

Kuroneko's poisonous mouth just kept on going. She's completely returned back to her old personality, hasn't she?

"Yeah. Well, while I'm here lecturing and patronizing you, let me give you the punchline. Kuroneko-san, please realize that your time as a 'wannabe' is very precious. Whether or not you end up debuting with our company, it's good that you have things that would make you want to go and earn money. In your case, there are other things that you want to do just as much as this, right? You're still young, so go have various experiences, see various things, and enjoy your life. I think that's a good shortcut to becoming a novelist. You don't have to be in such a hurry. It's a matter of your own future, so please think about it slowly and carefully."

"…thank you for your opinion. I will try my best."

She said that really sarcastically… well, that's ﬁne and all, but it's not doing wonders for my nerves.

"Yes, please try your best. It's good to listen to the advice of those older than you."

Puurin-san didn't seem like he wanted to give up and replied to Kuroneko. And then…

"Well, let me give you this. It's my email address and cell phone number. Please use this to contact me."

He took a business card out from his bag. When Kuroneko took the card from him, her eyes widened.

"N-Nii-san, this is…"

"W-What's wrong?"

At Kuroneko's strange expression, I put myself on my guard and stared at the lettering on the business card. MediAscii Works Second Editorial Department, Dengeki Books Editorial Division…

"Eh…? Wait… t-this name…"

 _Swish! Swish!_ Becoming more and more bewildered, I looked back and forth between the business card and the editor in front of me.

"…ah, sorry, did I confuse you?"

And then, Puurin-san, seeming to misunderstand why we were surprised…

"…let me clear that up. My real name is Ryuunosuke Kumagai… nice to meet you."

He oﬀered that simple explanation as to why the name he gave us was diﬀerent from the name on his business card.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	21. The Sister Novel II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a few days later. We were in a Media Ascii Works conference room. On the ﬁfth- ﬂoor of the building… in other words, right above where the Second Editorial Department was.

We were sitting on a sofa that surrounded the long table in the room. There were decorative plants placed in the corners of the room that gave the room just a bit of color. It was a simple, plain reception area. According to Puurin-san, it was a room intended for large meetings or magazine interviews. Along the ﬁfth ﬂoor hallway, conference rooms like this were lined up one after the other like karaoke rooms.

We were in just one of those conference rooms. Only Kuroneko and I were here, sitting side by side on the sofa and waiting for the appointed time. Perhaps it was the fault of the soundproof walls, but the interior of the room was dead silent. It almost made my ears hurt.

"You know, you really didn't have to come."

"…Nii-san. That's the third time you've said that."

Kuroneko faced front, and spoke without even sending a glance in my direction… also, even though nobody else was here, she continued to faithfully call me "Nii-san." Each time she said that I felt a bit embarrassed…

"The ship has already set sail. Or do you intend to leave me out at the end after having me accompany you up until now?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do…"

"Also, I detest people who can cause me to go through such unpleasant things. So I want to be here and relish in the moment when they ﬁre this person… you won't mind if I kick them a bit too, right?"

"I do mind. Stop it."

Her words were ﬁlled with pronounced weariness and hateful resentment. As I suspected, having been subjected to such harsh criticism for over four hours was still grating on her nerves.

That previous meeting was just a bit… Even I, who was just listening as an innocent bystander, couldn't get his voice out of my head, and even had a dream about it that night. Did all editors treat everyone so harshly during business meetings?

This segment here just won't do; you should ﬁx this part here; also, this part is not good either… It was just so annoying! Idiot! Was there anything you didn't think was bad!? Dammit! If you're going to be like that, why don't you just write the damn thing!? I really wanted to just throw the manuscript at his face.

But I didn't. Well, it's not like it's possible to make something that would please everyone. That was true no matter what you were, whether you were a police detective, a Japanese sweets maker, or a novelist.

…well, so let me explain what's going on right now. Puurin-san was precisely the person we had been searching for, Ryuunosuke Kumagai. Call it fortunate if you want, but once Kuroneko had ﬁnished badmouthing him, I decided to just explain the situation to him directly. About the other reason we had come to the editorial department.

When I showed him the business card we had brought with us, that of Ryuunosuke Kumagai, Puurin-san aka the real Kumagai conﬁrmed that it was indeed his card. It seemed that he had a diﬀerent set of business cards for the Dengeki Books Editorial Department and the Mobile Division. It also seemed that the Mobile Division was created for the sake of public image, and that the staﬀ belonging to it was essentially the same as the staﬀ at the Dengeki Books Editorial Department. They operated out of the same place, and the same editors worked there.

Kumagai-san had told us… _"This is quite a complex matter I suppose, but if I had to explain it, I would say that it's a strategy to maintain our public image. The target audience for cell phone novels is young women, so we have to try to hide the moe moe sides of the business. So, the mobile division might have the same staﬀ_ _as Dengeki Books, but we say to the public that it's a separate department. The public homepages of the two departments also don't mention each other. That's why we use di_ _ﬀ_ _erent business cards for each side of the business… I apologize if that confused you."_

That's how he explained it. I had been agonizing over how to ﬁnd a way to Ryuunosuke Kumagai in the Mobile Division from the meeting with the Dengeki Books editor we had snagged with the help of Rias's connections, but… it turned out that the person we met was Ryuunosuke Kumagai himself. What's more, the Ryuunosuke Kumagai we met was a scary-looking old man, and bore not the slightest resemblance to the elite-looking, suit-wearing Ryuunosuke Kumagai that Naruko had met. So the person Naruko had met really might have been an imposter. That realization really raised goose bumps on our ﬂesh.

 _"By the way, where did you get that card?"_

 _"Umm, before that, there's something I wanted to ask you…"_

I quickly turned the conversation to the topic of Maisora, what we had originally come to talk about. But I didn't immediately broach the topic of plagiarism, instead just asking a few questions about "Ruko," the alleged author of Maisora.

 _"Ahh, Ruko-sensei? To be honest, the one I was talking about before, the one that worked hard for ten years to ﬁnally debut with us, that's Ruko-sensei. After she switched recently to writing cell phone novels, her writing got much more interesting… it's like she was completely di_ _ﬀ_ _erent person. I honestly was quite moved that someone like that had the talent to write something like this. You could say I was shocked. Maybe it was my own incompetence for not realizing she had this much talent even though I was in charge of her for so long… seriously… I was surprised… and regretful… dear me, this is just an editor's intuition, but I have a feeling that the novel is going to become quite popular."_

Kumagai-san spoke passionately and conﬁdently. He was probably excited that someone he was managing for so long was ﬁnally beginning a brilliant debut. Well, it was pretty clear by now I think. This "Ruko" was undoubtedly the mastermind behind this plagiarism scheme.

The conference room door opened, and Kumagai-san appeared. A single person entered the room after him. Once that other person realized we were sitting on the couch, she blinked.

"Hm? Hey, Kumagai-san, I thought today we were having a business meeting to discuss the second volume of Maisora? Ah, maybe we have the wrong room?"

She was wearing a pair of deep blue pant suits, and She has very long, blonde hair, which she ties at the back of her neck.

"No, this is the right room. Let me introduce Namikaze-san and Kuroneko-san. They have something important to tell Fate-chan."

…F-Fate-chan!?

"Kumagai-san! I told you to stop calling me Fate-chan! I'm writing under the penname 'Ruko' now, so like I told you before, call me that from now on."

…it seemed that this was "Ruko." And she seemed to have no problems asking other people to call her that… and right in front of me, no less… the image of my sister sick in bed popped up in my head and I felt my insides coming to a boil. Although, it probably wasn't a good idea to openly get angry at this stage of the game. Pushing down my anger, I stood up and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you."

"…nice to meet you."

Next to me, Kuroneko followed my lead. This girl called Fate-chan (I really didn't want to call her Ruko) looked baﬄed as she returned our greetings.

"Ahh, hello… nice to meet you. I'm Ruko… hmm? Kumagai-san?"

"Well well, let's just sit down for a bit, and you should listen to what these two have to say."

"…I don't mind, I guess. Ah, I see, they want to ﬁnd out more about me, right? I just got out of an interview though… so, what? Are these fans that have read the web version of the book?"

That's how she seemed to be interpreting the situation. Suddenly cheering up, she sat across from us. By the way, through all this, Kumagai-san remained standing by the entrance, emitting dark waves of menace.

"Well, nice to meet you two, then. Are you two siblings? Your little sister is quite cute."

"…ahh, well, yes, we are."

Would I be able to break her composure in the allotted time I had agreed upon with Kumagai-san? For now, we had come with a plan, but it wasn't a plan that I was absolutely certain would succeed. Whether or not we would be able to get Naruko's novel back depended on how we fought this battle.

"…can I just ask you one thing?" Kuroneko suddenly ask

"Of course! What is it?"

She responded in a cheerful voice. She seemed to have entered into her fan-pandering mode.

Kuroneko opened her mouth. I wondered what angle she would attack from, but… "What kind of name is Fate-chan?"

Really? From that angle? … although, it was something I was curious about too.

 _Schhhlp!_

The girl's face tightened up incredibly quickly. Panicked, she quickly tried to recover, but the smile she showed us was incredibly stiﬀ. It seemed like a question that was hard for her to answer. Well, serves you right.

"I-It's nickname that Kumagai-san give me because I resemble to famous magical girl Fate Testarossa. My real name is 'Nanako Kuroi' so please call me that."

"…I think it's a cool name…"

Kuroneko's eyes sparkled, her cheeks ﬂushed, and her breathing became ragged. That nicname seemed to really tug at her heartstrings.

"…can I call you Fate-chan?"

"No! D-Didn't you listen to a word I said!?"

Enough with the chit-chat it was time to get down to business. I spoke to Nanako Kuroi.

"You not the real author of 'Maisora, isn't?.'"

"Huh? What are you saying so suddenly?"

Bewildered, Kuroi cocked her head to the side. That should have taken her completely by surprise, but she didn't seem very shaken. She was playing dumb quite perfectly.

"Don't play dumb, you f***ing bitch!"

"W-What did you say!?"

"Well, I was talking about how you stole Maisora, you know!?"

"K-Kumagai-san! What is the meaning of this rude punk! He's accusing me of theft!"

Kuroi stood up violently as she pointed to us two. Her shout was harsh and serious, but Kumagai-san stood stock still like a member of the Secret Service and responded in his usual calm tone.

"…according to those two, the true author of Maisora was their sister, and you conned the manuscript from her and passed it oﬀ as your own work. They also claimed that you used my business card to pose as an editor."

Kumagai-san took out the business card that had Kuroi's cell phone number and mailing address on it, and placed it on the desk. Kuroi gave a single glance at the business card, and once again returned her gaze to Kumagai-san.

"Don't tell me you actually believe what they're saying? We get claims like this all the time."

"…leaving aside what I think about the matter, this is a genuine business card belonging to me. And the contact information printed on it is the same as Fate-chan's. Of course, these things could mean anything. They could mean anything, but… there are elements in this case that put it on a diﬀerent level than the usual claims we deal with. So, I called Fate-chan over here so we can deal with this."

"I can't believe this! Kumagai-san, are you saying you doubt me!?"

Kuroi yelled desperately. If Kumagai-san really completely believed in her innocence, he probably would have told her beforehand that we were here waiting for her. She probably realized that. The editor she had worked so hard with for years and years had possibly come to doubt her. Her bitter yell was probably not an act. Even though she was my enemy, I couldn't help but sympathize with her a bit.

"No, we were the ones who made Kumagai-san set up this meeting. We asked him to let us talk to you in private for the ﬁrst thirty minutes at least. And we asked him to keep the purpose of this meeting a secret from Fate-chan and to just call you over."

"I told you to stop calling me Fate-chan!"

She really didn't like that name. She honestly looked and sounded pretty scary, but I wasn't frightened oﬀ by it.

"…I just want to clear things up. Speaking personally, I am hoping that their claims of theft are just wild delusions. If that's the case, there's no issue. Fate-chan's innocence would be proven, and not only would these two be strictly reprimanded, but they would be banned from this editorial department. Don't I say this often? That I am always your ally, since I'm your editor."

Those were probably his true feelings. He listened to our story, let us show him the proof we had, and setup the meeting we were in now… but he was deﬁnitely not on our side. Considering he had just met us a few days ago, when compared to the novelist he had been working with for a long time, we were much less trustworthy to him. That much went without saying.

"…I understand, if Kumagai-san puts it that way… I guess I have no choice. I'll play along with this punk."

Upon hearing her editor's words, Kuroi seemed to have regained her composure.

"I'll listen to what you have to say. Umm… what was it? That I had stolen this novel? I want to get this over with quickly, so let's start from the heart of the issue. You have proof, right?"

Tch… I knew this was coming eventually, but I guess we're starting from there. This person hijacked Naruko's account on the submission website, and upon securing the manuscript data that was on there, she posted the entirety of Maisora online. Because of that, the evidence that Naruko was the real author of Maisora had been wiped clear. It was quite a cunning method.

"Let me just say that I deﬁnitely did no such thing, and that Maisora was written by me, and is my work. You appear to say diﬀerently, in which case you should take responsibility for making a false accusation. By the way, who exactly are you? You've been mouthing oﬀ to me, but do you really think you can get away with having that attitude?"

"What an bitch. Why do I need to be respectful to a thief? You're pretty cocky for a crap wannabe who wasn't able to take oﬀ for ten years. Stealing work that other people write and pretending to be a decent writer with that? How tragic. Honestly, is your life worth anything at all?"

"Don't screw with me and answer me punk! Do you have proof!? Or don't you!? Which one is it!?"

"Hah, you're showing your true colors, aren't you, you bitch? I was wondering what kind of garbage you were going to spit out with that ﬁlthy mouth of yours, but of all things, it was just 'Do you have proof?' It's almost as if you've half-admitted your own guilt. Take a look for yourself, here. This is the proof that my sister was the author of Maisora."

I passed the cell phone and notebook over to Kuroi. In that notebook was written the plot and the data notes that my sister had gathered for writing Maisora.

On Christmas Eve, I had gone with her to Shibuya… we had walked around the 109 building, went shopping at an accessory shop, watched a live musical performance, she suddenly poured water over herself and sat shivering, and for her to be able to take a shower I reluctantly went with her to a love hotel, and she even took the opportunity to take notes in there… those experiences were bound together in that notebook. That was the proof that Naruko was the author of Maisora.

By the way, we had already shown these two pieces of evidence to Kumagai-san. So if Kuroi tried to break the cell phone or rip up the notebook, it would be counted as a self-admission of guilt. Even she probably understood that much. Eventually, she ﬂipped through the notebook and frowned. I thought she was becoming desperate upon having evidence shoved in her face… but she pointed to a corner of the notebook.

"What's up with this weird drawing here? …some mean-looking version of the Yaranaio?"

"That's not what I wanted you to look at! Look at what's written, what's written in the middle! Those sketches… they're probably drawings of me."

I mean, during Naruko's data gathering, I got angry, confused, upset, close to tears… and those were probably drawings of me during those times. And there were even little captions to accompany them. Honestly, I couldn't deny that they were strange, terrible drawings. And then, written next to the drawings…

 **-A drawing of Nii-chan when he apologized to the shopkeeper after not having enough money to pay for an accessory (ˆ0ˆ).**

 **ˆ''Sorry I don't have enough money," he said! Haha! So gross! (lol) I made him buy me earrings. I let Nii-chan choose one himself, but he has no sense at all and spent such a long time! (ˆˆ;)**

 **ˆ That idiot Nii-chan got really pissed when I got all wet (lol) How much of a siscon is he!?(lol) He got all excited seeing his little sister in a bathrobe. Nuuuuu, Naruru's chastity is in danger?!**

Dammit! Kill me now! I don't want to remember any of that, just kill me now! Also, that curly handwriting just pissed me oﬀ! Every single little word got on my nerves. Also, what the hell!? Why does the guy presenting the evidence here have to be subject to such torture!? I wanted her to just look at the plot and the data written there, not to stare at the little drawings Naruko made of me!

"Both the things I just handed to you are the things my sister collected for the sake of writing Maisora. That cell phone also has the photos she took on Christmas Eve."

"…"

Kuroi fell into silence, and looked over the things Naruko had prepared in order to write Maisora.

"Hmph. Did you think that this was suﬃcient proof?"

"Pretty much."

"I looked over all of this, but… yes, it certainly is quite well done. It does certainly feel like the childish notes a high school student would make. Ahh, yes, yes, I see. I can see that you believed that your sister wrote Maisora after she showed you these. Ahaha, you really are quite big siscons, aren't you?"

Kuroi chuckled, and tossed Naruko's cell phone and notebook back this way.

"So, who cares?"

"Yes. That's just some delusional data your sister made up after reading Maisora."

Kuroi spoke shamelessly. I could feel blood suddenly rushing to my head…

"You fu-" I felt a sharp elbow in my side and stopped moving. Kuroneko had inferred what I was about to do and had nipped it in the bud. She probably had learned to read my actions ever since I had yelled at Kumagai-san back then. I was out of commission, and in my place, Kuroneko began to speak in a calm voice.

"How do you explain the timestamp on the photos? They were all taken at Shibuya on Christmas Eve."

"So? I'm not too familiar with cell phones, but it's not diﬃcult to forge digital data, right? Or rather, maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Coincidence…?"

"Yes. Ah, this is probably close to what happened, right? That is, your sister happened to take a lot of photos at Shibuya on Christmas Eve and stored them on her phone. And then she realized that the setting of Maisora was the same as the photos she herself took, and then she started to say that she was the author of Maisora! And then, of course, it was your cute sister telling you these things, so in your stupidity you completely were taken in, and without even considering what a bother you would be, you took the issue all the way to the Shinjuku publishing company. Ahaha, what an idiot simpleton, ahh, how embarrassing."

Right then, Kuroi mocked Kuroneko with as much condescension as she could muster.

"Geez, this is why brats like you are so much trouble. You're causing trouble for us adults, so keep your childish delusions to the conﬁnes of your own room, please."

"…"

All the light vanished from Kuroneko's eyes. To make matters worse, her pupils that I was sure had been black up until then had at some point become red.

"Nomobuyowoshihashitawadokeda…"

"Stop your chanting! I have no idea what's going on, but be quiet! Return to your senses!"

Kuroneko had suddenly stood up and began chanting some nonsensical spell or something, and I held her back from behind and stopped her. You aren't calm at all, are you!? I was so surprised I even forgot about my anger! Also, you're really damn strong, aren't you!? Was this the so-called placebo eﬀect?!

"Let me go, Nii-san, you won't be able to kill her."

"Don't say such disturbing things!"

As I restrained Kuroneko with all my might, I yelled at Kuroi.

"Also, you cut it out! My little sister really isn't that cute! If she really ran her mouth with delusional claims like that, I would have smacked her and shut her up myself already!"

"The ones who are being unreasonable are you two… enough is enough. You two are just pathetic."

For some reason, Kuroi watched our exchange with a pained expression, and sent us a scornful look.

"In any case… if you've said all you wanted to say, we're going to end here. The thirty minute mark is coming up soon, so I won't be playing along past this. Is that alright, Kumagai-san?"

"…yes, it is."

Kumagai-san nodded expressionlessly. As I said before, we had already shown Naruko's cell phone and notebook to Kumagai-san. He told us the exact same thing - that these things alone were insuﬃcient. Kumagai-san was fundamentally on her side. And it's not like we could choose a more impartial judge. But…

"We still have proof. Something decisive."

Dramatically, I took out my ﬁnal trump card. It was a bundle of A4 sized paper.

"Namikaze-san, that is…?"

"It's the sequel to Maisora **.** My sister wrote it."

Geez… I was really surprised when I found out this thing existed. We were working hard to deal with this plagiarism issue, but we had kept that a secret from Naruko. So, we had a really hard time gathering every piece of evidence.

A little while ago, just like a certain someone had done, I snuck into my sister's room. I waited until she had gone downstairs to eat, and stealthily searched through her room. At any other time, she would have been stuck in bed, and the door would have been locked… I mean, if I had been found out, that would have been the end of me, so even though I could say it was for a just cause for the sake of my sister, I felt incredibly self-conscious and guilty during that.

While I was in there, I couldn't help myself from thinking _"What the hell am I doing…?"_ But, you can't say I didn't get results. When I borrowed my sister's notebook and was checking through it, I found scribbles relating to a sequel for Maisora **,** and when I searched more deeply I found another notebook. And, in that notebook I found two passwords listed, one for "work use" and one for "personal use." They both seemed to be passwords for the Cell Phone i-Club. But on the "work use page," entering the password returned an "Incorrect Password" error and I couldn't login with it.

In other words, the "work use" page was the site that Kuroi had hijacked, and the site where the manuscript of Maisora had been kept. And then, on the "personal use" page, there was the thing that Kuroneko had called a rape novel, and a cell phone novel titled Maisora Another Side: Little Sister's Perspective. When I read the latter, it seemed to be the story of Maisora told from the perspective of the protagonist's little sister, Chino. You could call it a sequel in a sense. When Naruko had said that the little sister was an incredibly important character, she wasn't lying.

To summarize, it was like this: Naruko had registered separate pages for "work use" and "personal use," and the "work use" site, where the Maisora manuscript had been stored, was stolen by Kuroi. However, the "personal use" page remained, and therein lay what could be called a sequel to Maisora, or rather a diﬀerent version of Maisora.

I mean, I was admittedly pretty confused as to why that thing was there. Naruko had only been directed by the fake Kumagai-san to write just the one cell phone novel with Ruko as the protagonist. So, what was the point in writing a continuation novel that wasn't even going to be published? That's what I thought… but… It was not that cut and dry. She probably just wrote this novel because she wanted to write it. In any case…

"Earlier, Fate-chan said it, right? That she thought this was a meeting to discuss a sequel for Maisora… right? And, the sequel that Fate-chan wrote for Maisora already exists, and Kumagai-san has already read it, has he not?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Kumagai-san answered straightforwardly. Kuroi turned pale and bared her teeth.

"S-So what?"

"So… I'm saying that we should read both of these and compare them. Comparing both with the original, it should be easy to make clear which one is the real thing and which one is the fake. Am I wrong?"

"Are you saying that whichever one is better is the real one!? That's just a subjective opinion! You can't possibly think that you can tell between real and fake with just that!"

This was deﬁnitely a gamble. For one, she might not take the bait, and even if she did, if her sequel novel turned out to be better than Naruko's, then this all would have been for naught. The book Naruko wrote… take the absolutely unlikeable characters, or the simple premise and story ﬁlled with overly-convenient events, or the overly-idealistic, delusional dialogue between Ruko and Rito…

Those were things that came from Naruko, and were hers and hers alone. She put her all into thinking about her novel, even took her despised older brother out to collect data, and I'm sure her novel was profoundly inﬂuenced by her real life experiences up to this point. She had taken a break oﬀ from her modeling and club activities and just kept on writing and writing and writing… and like that this novel had come to fruition. And for that reason, her novel had been very well-received by this age's girls, and had become quite popular.

"I guess you're afraid to lose? You'll become a true defeatist like this, you know?."

I brazenly challenged her. I modeled my tone after Kagurazaka-senpai.

"What did you say?!"

Then I hummed Ray Charles Born to Lose to mock her, just like Kagurazaka-senpai did to me last year.

"Born to lose. Don't you think this song exists just for you? A loser, who's been training to be a novelist for over ten years and ﬁnally, happily made her professional debut, has no conﬁdence in winning against a delusional high school student."

"Fine then! let's do it, There's no way I will lose to a stupid high school girl!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ79** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And then, the time of reckoning had arrived. The manuscript Naruko had written versus the one Kuroi had written. Having read both of them many, many times, Kumagai-san resolutely put them back on the desk, and gave out a long, leisurely sigh.

He closed his eyes and sunk into thought. His already ﬁendish face tightened into something even more sinister, and he let out an almost poisonous-looking breath. After that, we sat there in silence for a long, long, long, long, long time… and ﬁnally, he solemnly opened his mouth.

"Let me tell you what I've decided."

Kumagai-san took one of the two manuscripts on the table and pushed it into the center of the table.

"This one was much more interesting."

It was the one I had handed over… in other words, the one Naruko had written.

"…so you mean…"

"Yes. I think that this one is the real one."

"Really!?"

Uwaaah, as expected from a pro editor! Amazing! Being able to judge impartially between the manuscript of the novelist he was in charge of and the manuscript we had just shoved in his face… and he saw that Naruko's was the real one! You're great, Kumagai-san! I'm sorry for ever doubting you!

Without thinking, I took up a guts pose. Wanting to share this moment of exaltation, I looked next to me, but to no eﬀect, seeing as Kuroneko was staring at Kumagai-san with her usual emotionless expression.

"That's…"

Kuroi paled and seemed completely nonplussed, but the minute she came back to her senses, she grabbed at Kumagai-san.

"Y-You're my editor, aren't you!? Do you have any idea what you just said!?"

"Yes, of course. This is an exceedingly serious problem. After I report this to the higher ups, I'll have to consider my own resignation."

"What…!?"

At Kumagai-san's unexpected answer, the furious Kuroi was at a completely loss for words.

If there was something wrong with the novelist, some of the blame would probably fall on that novelist's editor. And Kumagai-san had acknowledged that Naruko's novel was the real one, even though he knew of the consequences. If I were in his place, I might have just continued to deny everything despite the evidence. As much as he was an old man that pissed me oﬀ in a few ways, when it came to work he was a sincere and honest person.

"This is probably the last project I'll ever do."

Kumagai-san laughed a bit, and then started speaking in the same ruthless tone he had taken up when criticizing Kuroneko's novel that other day.

"…the manuscript that Fate-chan sent me sounded and looked exactly like something 'Ruko' would write… but that really was it. Apart from the cosmetic similarities, the heart and soul of the work was completely diﬀerent. The pure simplicity of the characters or the bizarre plot twists that I saw in the ﬁrst novel, the things that excited me and got me to the edge of my seat, were nowhere to be found in this manuscript. In a word, it wasn't interesting at all. I really can't believe that this was written by the same 'Ruko,' and I'm almost certain it wouldn't sell well as the sequel to the very promising 'Maisora.' Even if these two hadn't come forward, you would have to rewrite… no, to re-plan the entire thing, I think."

"…"

As usual, the old man was merciless. I really do think there was probably a better way he could have put it… but regardless, this wasn't something Ruko had written. This wasn't something that would sell well.

Having received the full force of Kumagai-san's biting criticism, Kuroi took it almost exactly the same as Kuroneko had taken such criticism a few days ago, and hung her head in shame.

Kumagai-san picked up the manuscript that Naruko had written.

"This one is deﬁnitely something 'Ruko' had written. To be blunt, it's quite interesting. It's even more ridiculous than the ﬁrst volume, and the author took one too many liberties here and there, but in fact that may not be such a bad thing. I especially liked this ending segment. It ended in a deeply moving scene that rivals Nagisa's scenario from Clannad, and it tore my heart to pieces. I am conﬁdent that we can send this novel out to the people who had enjoyed Maisora **.** "

Doing a complete, Kumagai-san began to give Naruko's cell phone novel high praise. This was the ﬁrst time I saw this person praising something so openly. To think that Naruko's manuscript could cause him to react so passionately furthered my exaltation

"…I see. What I wrote… wasn't interesting at all…?"

It was Kuroi. It was almost as if she had grown old over the past minute. All her willpower and energy seemed to have left her. Completely beaten, Kuroi seemed to have almost admitted that she had stolen Naruko's work. As she had aptly said before, whatever Kumagai-san said, it would be nothing more than a subjective opinion.

If she had continued to be deﬁant and stubbornly feign innocence, it was very possible that she could have complicated the matter and thrown our argument into quicksand. And it wasn't as if I had any other cards to play in this situation. The delicate silence continued for a while longer, until ﬁnally, a light smile ﬂoated up to the surface of Kuroi's expression. In a bizarrely calm tone, Kuroi mumbled.

"…ahh, I remember now. 'To be blunt, it's quite interesting'… those were the exact words you used the ﬁrst time you praised my writing as well."

"That's true." Kumagai-san nodded with a hint of nostalgia.

"…it was my third year in junior high school, wasn't it? I had made it to the ﬁnal screening round in this company's amateur competition… in those days they called it the Dengeki Game Grand Prize though… and you called me… and invited me to the editorial department in Ochanomizu…"

It was a common pattern to publish the winning entries of the amateur competitions, but there were also cases where editors would choose to take on authors who hadn't won at their own discretion. Recruit them, so to speak.

"…that really brings me back. At that time, you spent around four hours bashing my work. I was really depressed."

I heard Kuroneko's breath catch. What Kuroi said reminded us precisely of what had happened a few days ago.

"Ahaha… it really almost embarrasses me to death thinking about that now… but the things I was writing back then… although these words didn't exist at that time… they were just blatant Chuunibyou Jakigan novels, weren't they? I had thought they were so good at the time… I was brimming with conﬁdence… and how I behaved back then was just painful to look at."

At that, Kuroi looked sadly at Kuroneko.

"You know, you really remind me of how I was back then. From how you talk, and how you dress… so it really struck a nerve when I saw you acting like that… hey, you don't have a single friend, do you? You're completely alone at school, aren't you? Thinking that you're more special than others, and believing that you're diﬀerent from all the other lower beings around you… looking down on those around you, blaming your own incompetence and isolation on others, and then ﬁnding escape in the world of ﬁction. 'Ahh, if terrorists came and attacked this class, I would awaken the dark powers hiding inside me, massacre the attackers, and save these ignorant dogs around me'… can you honestly tell me that you've never thought that in the middle of class, looking around the room aimlessly with your head in your hands?"

"…"

Kuroneko didn't answer. Her eyes widened for just a second, but immediately returned to their usual emotionless state.

We had never mentioned that Kuroneko had aspirations to be a novelist… it was almost as if she were talking about herself. Well, granted, she was indeed just talking about herself.

"That has nothing to do with this situation."

I spoke up for Kuroneko, but Kuroi couldn't hold herself back.

"In any case, speaking from experience, you really should relieve yourself of those delusions as quickly as possible. Reality is not that forgiving. No matter how hard you may try, there are some dreams that just won't come true. There are plenty of things that you just can't do anything about. This sorry state of mine should prove that more than anything else."

"As I said, this has nothing to do with-"

Irritatedly, I tried to repeated myself, but Kuroi cut me oﬀ and just continued to talk.

"I know, I know, this is about the story 'Ruko' wrote, right? Ahaha, isn't that hilarious, that someone like me, who has continued to write and write and write for ten years and has barely been able to ﬁnd time to sleep… that something that I wrote was boring? And then the little brat who began writing a few months ago only half-seriously, with barely any understanding of the rules of good writing… that the novel she wrote would be interesting? A rising star? Expected to be a big hit? …hah… what the hell? This… can something like this seriously happen!? That's ridiculous, isn't it!?"

Not being able to take her incredibly annoying little ramble any longer, I raised my voice to ﬁnd some way to shut her up.

"Hey, listen to me, Kuroi-san!"

"…!?"

Suddenly being call by her real name, Kuroi trembled in surprise. Not concerned about her reaction, I raised my voice up loud.

"What you stole was something my sister had put her all into writing! Something she had tried so hard to write! She put in much, much more eﬀort than I did on this! She even took her despised older brother out to gather data with her, and even though she collapsed from fever she just kept on working away on her cell phone. So I'm not surprised the result would be so good. Even though you didn't even look at it… don't just belittle her eﬀorts! I don't know exactly what your feeling. It wasn't my place to say that I understood. But, At that time, when I saw my sister trying to act strong with tears coming out of her eyes, I really felt hurt."

I'm her brother, after all.

"I really don't know how much you've worked up until now. But, don't just use that as an excuse to say that my sister didn't try! Don't underestimate my sister!"

At that point, it seemed that the people around me had ﬁnally recovered from the surprise of my sudden outburst.

"What the hell do you understand?"

Kuroi glared at me, as if telling me to back oﬀ. But! I turned her anger right back at her!

"But I said I don't understand, right!? Just listen! Alright!? I have no idea what you feeling right now, but I really respect my sister! I love her! She's really amazing! So please, just give it back! That was something really important to my sister! So I'm begging you, just give it back! I'll do anything, just don't take away all her precious work! Don't just take all the hard work she had done! Dammit, I don't know how to say this… I don't even know what the hell I'm saying anymore… just please!"

I banged my head down onto the desk forcefully and begged desperately without even glancing to the side.

"Wha-"

"…"

Across from me, Kuroi widened her eyes. I heard Kuroneko's breath catch next to me. I might have said a bit too much, but at this point I didn't have the time to care. I clenched my teeth, tightened my ﬁsts, and my voice became strained.

"You…"

Kuroi opened her eyes wide at my unsightly, violent attitude. I really looked like a terrible siscon right now, didn't I? Even though I'm really not. Deﬁnitely, deﬁnitely not.

"…quite shameful, aren't you, Onii-san…? My my…"

Kuroneko ridiculed me contemptuously, and then faced Kuroi.

"…I will ask you to return her work as well. To have your own story turned into a book, and to have it be read by many people… how happy and wonderful that makes you feel is something that you should know more than anyone, right?"

Kuroneko's prodding voice was kind, gentle… and overﬂowing with sincerity.

"So please, give her work back… I mean, just because our own eﬀorts have not bore fruit up until now, no matter how frustrated or jealous or how intolerable you ﬁnd it, this isn't just something where the ends justify the means. Say whatever you want about me, but please do not curse everything you yourself have done up until this point. If you do… I really will curse you to death."

Having been hit with both my pathetic entreaty and Kuroneko's sincere appeal one after the other, Kuroi caught her breath… and ﬁnally, resignedly sighed.

"You all… just saying whatever the hell you want… this is why I don't like brats. Now I know ﬁrsthand why Ruko's cell phone novel seemed so incoherent. If she used people like you as a model, there's no wonder it turned out that way."

She spoke slowly as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"…at this point, I think I would be able to write something like 'Maisora' as well. Just like the real Ruko."

It was, in eﬀect, a declaration of defeat. I had begged her with a line of thought that bore no rhyme or reason, and was more driven by pure momentum than anything I had done before. But even so, I wanted to believe that I had managed to get something across.

"…hmph."

One step before I could lift my head oﬀ the table, Kuroneko sent back her response.

"Not trying to brag, but I do have just a _few_ friends."

Missing seeing her expression when she said that… it was something I would regret for the rest of my life.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ80** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And then… well, let's talk about what happened afterwards in regards to the plagiarism situation.

Nanako Kuroi aka Fate-chan admitted to having stolen the novel. It seemed that Kuroi thought of the idea of stealing Naruko's work after reading her submission on the Cell Phone i-Club and being deeply impressed by that work.

 _"…this really might seem strange considering how much I was bashing it before. But it was really interesting, seriously. Of course, the writing style wasn't good at all, and the grammar was terrible… if this were me ten years ago reading it, I probably would have wanted to kill her. But, you could really feel that she was having fun from the bottom of her heart while she was writing it. It was as if she was proudly shouting 'Hey look, this is me!' right in your face. But really, that was how I was like ten years ago too. Writing my ﬁrst novel, I thought in a similar way, and deﬁnitely had a great time writing it. 'Let's do that, and this,' and getting a thrill out of it all. It really reminded me of those times… and for some reason I suddenly felt this annoyed, absurd feeling welling up in me…"_

And then she had given into temptation.

Kumagai-san also lowered his head towards us.

 _"I really do apologize as well. There was absolutely no excuse for what had happened. I will have to apologize to the real Ruko-sensei as well."_

After that, he also said this:

 _"The special thing about cell phone novels may be precisely what Fate-chan had felt. If you ask me, each and every one of us has the power to write things that only we can write, and to use that uniqueness to deeply impact a great number of people. This does not apply to only cell phone novels, but also doujinshi and doujinshi games, web novels, and even submissions on Nico Nico Douga and pixiv._ _And in these amateur works, it is common to ﬁnd scattered about hints of the unique visions that the creators had for their work._

 _"You can see all the interesting bits and pieces laid bare there; bits and pieces that wouldn't survive the editing process if the work were to be prepared for sale on the market. Just like how it works with cell phone novels, you should seek to capitalize as much as possible on the uniqueness your works have as amateur works - the fact that this type of model actually can hold its own in the market is proof in itself that amateurs can sometimes surpass professionals. Of course, I won't deny that there are works among these that are severely lacking technically… but nevertheless, just because these works can be a mixed bag is no reason to just lump them all together and reject them all."_

 _"On the one hand, Fate-chan and Kuroneko-san. The work you two have done does not interest our company very much, and we deﬁnitely would not be able to publish it. That is something that probably will not change. But, I ﬁrmly believe that the work you want to do still has a wonderful possibility to touch a lot of people. In other words, it's like this."_

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

 _"Please continue to try as much as you can."_

To those same words, Kuroneko had once responded with nothing but animosity… but this time, her eyes soon burned with the ﬂame of determination to triumph over this old man.

And then… That day, Kuroi got in touch with Naruko, and after Naruko recovered from the ﬂu both Kumagai-san and Kuroi went to apologize together. They gave her a rundown of the facts and details surrounding the situation (of course, they kept Kuroneko and my involvement in the matter a secret), and lowered their heads.

Naruko responded with something like "Hmph, it's ﬁne. To be honest, it really wasn't bothering me anymore," and readily forgave them. I thought "But you were crying about this, weren't you?" but it really did seem like outside of me, Kuroneko, and Rias, Naruko managed to be pretty nice. If only on the surface. Well, granted, it was true that she was quite famous in this neighborhood even though her real personality was like _that_. Geez, what a screwed up world we live in. By the way, I heard about what had happened from Kuroi and Naruko separately.

"By the way, you seemed to be pretty bothered by what was happening, so I'll tell you now."

"Not like I really care. Hmph, well, the book went out under your name, right?"

"Yeah. Well, it was a bother to change it, so we just kept the penname as 'Ruko.' Kumagai-san had said that doing that would make the book sell better. Hm, but…"

"What?"

"Nothing… hmm… it's just… there's something that doesn't make sense here. I mean, in the time I was stuck in bed, everything just resolved on its own, right? And I wasn't planning on doing anything about it either…"

"What's with that attitude? Just be happy that everything ended up going well."

It was February. Around half a month after those events, Naruko appeared to have recovered from the ﬂu and jumped right back into her work and club activities. I stopped seeing the once familiar sight of her going around ﬁddling with her cell phone, so when I asked her about her novels, she gave me this response.

"Ah, that? I stopped."

She had already agreed to take on a second volume, but it seemed that her days as a novelist would stop after that. She had already written up the manuscript for the second volume, so there wasn't much left for her to do.

I was quite shocked. I mean… there are people who have been devoting themselves to this for ten years but haven't been able to publish anything, you know? Is it really alright… for her to just so casually throw that away? Did Kuroneko know about this?

Various doubts and feelings ran through my head, but Naruko seemed resolute. She had already sent her apologies to Kumagai-san and all the readers who were hoping to read more. Call it professionalism if you want, or rather a strong sense of duty.

"It's just that now, there are other things I deﬁnitely want to do. I have priorities, so I have to stop with the cell phone novels. I've also learned a lesson from collapsing after working too hard."

"Things you want to do? You don't mean new eroge releases, do you?"

"T-There's that too, sure!"

T-This girl!

"I want to play eroge, so I can't keep on writing books"

…if the aspiring novelists of the world heard you say that they would kill you, you know!? Geez, this is why people who are overly talented piss me oﬀ. Producing incredible results, but then nonchalantly throwing that away and moving right onto the next thing. For people who have spent their lives grinding away for results, all they would be able to say would be "I can't take this anymore!"

"You're thinking something rude, aren't you!? That's not the only thing I want to do!"

"Well then, what?"

"Huh? Why the hell do I have to tell you?"

"Fine! Forget I asked!"

Well, leaving that little exchange aside, today, for the ﬁrst time in a while, Naruko's otaku friends had gathered at our house. Now that I think about it, this was the ﬁrst time Rias had come over to our house. Also, I may have said that this was the ﬁrst time in a while, but it really had been a few months since Naruko, Kuroneko, and Rias (with me as the extra) had been under the same roof together. Well, granted, they didn't go the same school, so it's not a surprise. Things pile up, and they don't have enough time to see each other. So, really, you could say that this was a bit of a reunion party for friends who had not seen each other in a while. You might think that sounds pretty charming, but…

"Honestly, wasn't this supposed to be the continuation of the anime appreciation event we had last time!? So isn't it obvious we should ﬁnish watching Madoka when we stopped in the middle of an episode last time!? But you want to play Siscali!? Why the hell would I invite you over just to be forced to play what you're good at!? Hey, answer me, you piece of shit cat!"

"Isn't it natural that the host should make the guest feel comfortable? Even though I used up my long-awaited break to come here, the host seems intent on forcing us to do only what she wants to do… exactly what is the meaning of that? I even went so far as to bring a present for you."

When these two got together, it quickly devolved into this. Didn't they have other things they wanted to talk about that had built up over the past months? Why did they have to break out into a ﬁght every time they met? Or was it that these ﬁghts were just their way of showing their aﬀection for each other?

By the way, I guess I should mention that right now, we were in our living room. When I returned from the kitchen, carrying the snacks and juice I always prepared in situations like this, their battle had already begun. I didn't want to spill the juice, so I didn't approach the table.

"…gift? Could you mean this?"

As veins throbbed in Naruko's forehead, she took out a bundle of A4-sized papers. Kuroneko calmly crossed her arms and nodded. She spoke in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, precisely. You should be thankful for all my work in collecting those online reviews of Maisora and bringing them to you. You're curious about how it was doing, aren't you? Ms. Ruko-sensei."

"Hmph, and that's why you cherry-picked all the trashy reviews and printed them out to show me!? How much of a crappy personality do you have!?"

"…how upsetting. This is the proof of our friendship, you know. It's a kind warning that you shouldn't get too full of yourself just because some overly generous readers praised the garbage you wrote."

"Why the hell do you care!? And what are you warning me about so smugly like that? Heh, you're just bitter, aren't you!? Nice one, you dumbass jealous wannabe!"

Continuing on by repeating "nice one!" over and over, Naruko began to mock Kuroneko with all her might.

"Kyahaha! Kyaaahahaha! Haaheehee"

Almost dancing about, Naruko began to clap. While she looked at Kuroneko's face…

"Hey, what are you feeling right now? Hey hey, seeing someone who started writing after you debut before you, what are you feeling right now? If you don't like it, why don't you just go and debut yourself? Doesn't it embarrass you as a creator to only be able to deal with your grudges by harassing me so childishly like this?"

"…grrrrrrrrrr…"

Kuroneko was making a face I couldn't show to polite company. I really do wonder what she's feeling right now…

Kuroneko had gone through a lot to protect Naruko's cell phone novel too. She had to bear with harsh criticism of her own doujinshi, verbally sparred with Kuroi, aired out her unsightly jealousy, but even after all that could put everything aside with a "but that is that" and sincerely wished to help save Naruko's work. And then to be called a dumbass jealous wannabe by the very person you saved… it was just pretty terrible treatment all around.

But, if we told Naruko the truth about what had happened, it would be terribly embarrassing and would be nothing but committing suicide. Kuroneko and I were both determined to take this secret with us to our graves. Speaking of what I had gained from this entire experience, I guess I had achieved a strange semblance of camaraderie with Kuroneko.

"Hey hey Naruko, you're an author, aren't you? Do you really think you should be taking up such an arrogant tone towards the people who read your book? They all took precious time out of their schedules just to read it, you know. Well? The appropriate thing to do here would be to just keep quiet and listen to their advice, wouldn't it?"

"Are. You. An. Idioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot?!"

Never before had I received such heartfelt words from my sister. I really wanted to believe that this personality problem was her problem alone, and that authors in general didn't have this issue.

After hitting me hard with her intense "Are you an idiot!?" Naruko suddenly seemed to have realized something, and began to scrutinize the top page on the pile of papers Kuroneko had given her.

"…by the way, this site's URL here… I've seen it on your SNS Proﬁle Page, I think…"

"That's my site."

"Wha…!?"

With no shortage of shock and anger, Naruko stiﬀened. The muscles on her face convulsed.

"Y-Y-You…"

"Is that your new impression of a chicken?"

"I'll kill you! I'll completely murder you! Y-You… Y-Y-Y-You…"

"N-Naruru-chi! Calm down! What are you going to do with that ashtray!?"

I had already began to run to try to stop Naruko, but Rias was one step ahead of me and bound Naruko's arms behind her back. Nevertheless, as she watched Naruko being restrained, Kuroneko began to throw oil on the ﬁre.

"Hah, as expected from a cell phone novelist, your vocabulary is severely lacking."

"Kyaaaaaaaah!? Y-You just listen to me good! Alright!? Sooner or later, I'm deﬁnitely going to ﬂood your damn site with ﬂames!"

"Hmph, how boring. Kukuku… I look forward to that. I'll let you experience ﬁrsthand the power of someone who has been around since the golden age of text sites…"

"Y-Y-You stink of jakigan as usual, don't you!? This is why you go so far as to bury blog posts with gross comments! Also, you're wearing the same damn Gothic Lolita outﬁt today… what are you supposed to be, some Digital Cute Eroge character or something?!"

"Wha… what did you say? O-Once again, you've said something you shouldn't say… you round-faced model. Let me just take this opportunity to say that it's really gaudy for a high schooler to be running around with makeup on. Don't come too close to me, or that perfume reeking of bitch will get stuck to my clothes too."

"Shut up! Wear diﬀerent clothes once in a while, dammit!"

For close to ten minutes after that, the two of them continued to throw cheap shots at each other. In any case, when I asked Rias, she told me that the impetus for this conﬂict came when they had a diﬀerence of opinion over what they should do ﬁrst today.

Just hearing about what was happening tired me out, but for some reason Rias seemed happy. She was probably just glad that this group could ﬁnally get together again after such a long time. And her happiness was quite contagious. Even though I knew, I asked anyway.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Well, I was just thinking back on the ﬁrst time we all met each other… over half a year has passed since then, right…? My my, time sure does ﬂy."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Time certainly did ﬂy. It ﬂew, and during this short half a year I felt like I had changed quite a lot. For better or for worse. If I hadn't picked up that DVD case my sister had dropped… I probably wouldn't be Kuroneko and Rias as "my sister's friends," but rather also as my own friends… as very important people to me. I hadn't met with them very often, but this wasn't about how many times we've met.

As I sunk into these serious contemplations, Naruko took a break from arguing with Kuroneko and cut into Rias and my conversation.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Naruru-chi. Haha, well, if you want to decide what we should do ﬁrst, why don't we do the same thing that we did the ﬁrst time we met?"

"What do you mean?"

Kuroneko cut in and asked about Rias's proposal. But I had already caught onto what she meant.

"That, remember? Going in order and each of us getting a turn to speak."

"As expected from Naruto-chi, getting right to the point. At that time, we were allowed to ask the person introducing himself or herself a question… that kind of game."

That was a game? Naruko seemed to consent to this idea, and nodded.

"How nostalgic. Kukuku… the ﬁrst time we met, you were huddled up like a scared little kitten, weren't you…?"

"Wha-…"

At Kuroneko's recollection, Naruko ﬂushed a brilliant red.

"Y-You weren't any better, were you!?"

"Well well… hahaha, it is quite nostalgic. After that, you both really hit it oﬀ after talking about anime…"

"Don't be an idiot. Who the hell would 'hit it oﬀ' with this woman…"

"We deﬁnitely didn't 'hit it oﬀ'!"

They both collectively denied Rias's statement. Ah, yes, it was like that. They had a diﬀerence of opinion over Madoka and Blazblue, and got into a ﬁght then too. And ever since then they had been like that. In a sense, they haven't changed at all. Just thinking about it made me smile.

…hm, what was this? Could it be that I was enjoying a moment of reminiscence here? Ohh, that's pretty amazing if that's true. To think that I would be able to reminisce about something with my sister. Don't get me wrong though. It's not like I'm happy about it.

Rias forcibly pulled Kuroneko and Naruko apart as they had their glaring match. In order to steer the course of the argument in a diﬀerent direction, she began to go on and on.

"In other words, this time, the one who gives the most interesting response to the topic can decide what we're going to do. And, the topic this time is 'something unexpected that happened to you recently.' Let's go in the same order as last time… Kuroneko-chi, go ahead!"

"As always, you're just arbitrarily deciding things…"

The ﬁrst time we had met, Kuroneko had said something similar. But even so, she didn't seem as displeased as she let on. And she continued in the same way she had that time long ago.

"Well, ﬁne… hmph 'something unexpected that happened to you recently,' was it? … well…"

Kuroneko pondered the issue for a bit, and ﬁnally spoke in an indiﬀerent tone while watching Naruko.

"Your brother confessed his love to me."

 _Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!_

I gasped for air. Kuroneko! What the hell?! W-W-W-What the hell are you saying…!? Certainly, I never said something like that!

Dammit! Through my violent coughs, I couldn't even put my explanation into words! As that was happening, Rias bent forward in curiosity and raised her voice.

"Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh… and what exactly is the meaning of this? Please do ﬁll us in on the details!"

"Sorry, but I cannot. That's our little secret. Right, Nii-san?"

"You're already making her call you Nii-san?! Naruto-chi, there's a limit to how much you can be into eroge!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Rias-san, what the hell!? You're just being cruel on purpose!"

"Naturally."

This woman! I'll get both of them back for this someday! My ﬁst shook in frustrated annoyance. As if dealing the ﬁnishing blow, Naruko, the only one who wasn't in on the joke, sent me a scornful look.

"…disgusting."

She looked incredibly displeased. She was probably not able to take the idea that I had gotten closer to Kuroneko. She might even be thinking that I was stealing one of her friends away from me. If that were the case, it would admittedly be a pretty cute situation. In any case, Naruko didn't seem to think too much of Kuroneko's response. Her chances of victory seemed to have slimmed.

Rias next announced that it was Naruko's turn, but having been put in a bad mood, Naruko turned away with an "I'm still thinking…" Having no other choice, Rias spoke cheerfully in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"Well, it's my turn then! Hmm, let's see… 'something unexpected that happened to you recently'… hm, I wonder what I should say…"

She didn't think of an answer even though she was the one who had proposed the topic? Well, it was pretty like her to do that, though. Finally, Rias clapped her hands once, and hit us with quite an amazing announcement.

"The incident where I went to an arranged marriage meeting while I wore this outﬁt and the person I was meeting fainted."

How sad! I was so ﬁlled up on how to snarkily respond to her statement that I didn't even know where to begin, but that's really not something "unexpected that happened to you," right? Instead, it was something "traumatic that happened to whomever you were visiting."

"Disqualiﬁcation."

Our voices harmonized. It seemed that everyone outside of Rias had come to the same conclusion.

"Ah, but I was so sure that was a good answer… well, that's ﬁne. Then, once again, it's Naruru-chi's turn! Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Hm, well… I don't think it's anything that impressive, but I guess I've thought of something… 'something unexpected that happened to you recently,' right? Well then…"

Naruko spoke in an unexpectedly hesitant way.

"I guess when I bought a game called 'Brute Brother' and thought it was a little sister game, but it turned out to be a homo game."

Yup, we have a winner. What an awful conversation… I'm never playing one of Rias's topic games ever again.

And well, pretty much continuing in that way, the long-awaited otaku meeting came to an end. It seemed that their relationship hadn't changed a single bit in the space of these few months. It made me a bit happy to see that.

I saw Kuroneko and Rias oﬀ with Naruko in the entranceway, and the minute I turned back into the house Naruko call me.

"Nii-chan."

"Yeah…?"

"The next time I ask for life counseling will be the last."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	22. The Reason to Stay Here

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's said that Kyoko Kagurazaka had been in three different bands before she even reached the age of sixteen.

The first band was formed with her fellow club members when she was in the first year of junior high-school. The bassist was a guy who planned to play through a song by strumming on a single string, while the drummer could not even multitask to have his hands move unsynchronized from his feet.

To solve that, Kyouko Kagurazaka made a ingenious arrangement by asking the girl who was supposed to be the lead singer to help out with the snare drums on the side. However, that girl complained that she could not sing if she did that. As such, Kagurazaka-senpai took over and became the lead singer instead - she even practiced hard on the three songs chosen from Green Day.

However, on the day before the school's anniversary, that girl said she wanted to sing as well, and accused Kyouko of being sly. She ended up not coming for the rehearsal. The bassist and the drummer of the band sided with the girl and blamed Kyouko as well. On the actual day of the performance, Kyouko Kagurazaka went up on stage by herself with her guitar, and began her solo act with Desperado by the Eagles. Even though her performance was very well received, the band was dissolved on the very same day.

The second band was formed during the summer while she was in her second year of junior high-school. It was a disco ensemble that consist of all girls. The reason Kyouko joined the band was because they had put up a recruiting poster at the livehouse she frequents. The band advertised itself with the phrase 'The Micheal Jackson of Gospel Rock', and she was attracted by the weird but interesting concept that was written. So even though she was slightly concerned about the age difference between herself and the rest of the band members, she still applied to join them. Surprisingly, she was extremely popular with the rest of the members, and they immediately decided to hold a live performance.

However, during one of the celebration parties, it was revealed that Kyouko Kagurazaka frequented the houses of the various members to spend the night over, and they had even bathed and slept together. With that, the gathering turned into a messy fight, where even the fans were involved in it as well. The only person who escaped from all that was the person in question, who happened to be in a sober state back then. The band was dismissed on the very next day as well.

The third band was formed when she was just promoted to her third year in junior high-school. She was invited to join the band by the owner of the music store that she frequents. The rest of the three members were all guys, and the average age of the band members was very high - one of them was already married. However, since the band performed mostly British hard rock, which she happenened to be obsessed about at that time, she agreed to join immediately. However, that band was dissolved after three months too.

"…and that means Folk Music Club is your fourth?"

"Wait, hold on a second. Don't just skip the important part and be done with it."

The me who was sitting opposite of Senpai then quickly asked.

"Why did the third band dissolve?"

As I had raised my voice unknowingly, everyone at the McDonalds - which includes Chiaki who was sitting next to me, as well as Kaori who was diagonally in front - stared at me.

"Hmm? I can't tell you about the third band. Oh right, you know about that Hatake's Musical Instrument Store, don't you? The place where I'm working at now. Kakashi is one of the three members of the band, and the incident concerns his reputation."

I couldn't help but feel a chill running through my body. I then thought of the impossibly expensive guitar of Senpai's. According to Chiaki, Senpai managed to get it by finding out the weakness of the owner and threatening him with it. That can't be related to the dissolving of the third band, right?

"I am more concerned about the second band."

Chiaki bit onto the straw of her cola, and said furiously.

"Senpai, you've laid your hands on way too many girls already!"

"Mmm, I am reflecting on that too. Well, I didn't do my homework properly back then, so I never thought that having a lesbian relationship with girls would result in me infringing on the Immorality Act as well."

That has nothing to do with the Immorality Act, right!? Man, this person… why does her conversations always go in that direction?

Since the third years have exams today, we were unable to hold practice. As such, on our way back home, the four of us stopped by McDonalds together. Even though Senpai said she would be talking about the live performance, the things we chatted about were all unrelated to that, and they were all full of rubbish. That's quite worrying for the members of the newly formed band.

"Anyway, in order to allow the band to steadily make its way towards success, I've decided on three things. First, if I am to be in another band, then I must definitely start one myself."

And with that, Senpai took a look at all of us. This is the first time she started to gather the four members of the band from scratch. Since Senpai's an idealist, I don't think it's a good thing for her to join someone else's band either.

"Secondly, the male-to-female ratio of the band. The first was 2:2, the second had four girls, while the third was 3:1 - and they all failed. I myself am a girl, so the only remaining option left is to form a band with three girls and a guy."

"…so the reason you invited me into the band is because of a retarded reason like that?"

After hearing me say that with a dumbfounded expression, Senpai cocked her eyebrows.

"That's not a retarded reason, and that's not the only reason either. I said so before, right?"

Well, she's not wrong. This person seems to be serious at just about everything, but is there any relationship between the male-to-female ratio of the band and its survival?

"Lastly, the final person to join the band will have to come up with the name of the band."

Senpai took a look at Kaori next to her. Till then, Kaori had been staring at the dry fries while keeping silent this whole time. But when she heard Senpai say that, she lifted her head up in shock.

"…m-me?"

"Yes."

Senpai grabbed onto the hand of Kaori with her own two hands.

"W-Why?"

Kaori was confused, and I was too. Why must Kaori be the one who comes up with the name? Senpai took the box of fries.

"This is me…" Senpai drew out a stalk of fries and placed it on the tray.

"Followed by Comrade Aihrara…" She looked at Chiaki briefly, then picked out another fries and placed it side by side with the first.

"Next is young man…" She drew out the third, slightly shorter strand of fries.

"And finally Comrade Miyazono."

Senpai then chose the longest fries out of the lot. After arranging the first three fries for a brief while, she used the last fries as a string to tie up the three fries together with a knot.

"See, we have gathered together because of Comrade Miyazono. We can form our band because of you joining us. Therefore, if we are to come up with a name, it should be written by this person here."

Senpai placed the bundle of tied fries before Kaori. She then pointed to the three fries plus the long one, and said.

"You have to be the one to name the band. With that, you won't be able to leave. As long as you don't leave, the remaining three people will never break apart and be separated."

Senpai continued to look straight into Kaori's eyes. Kaori bit on her lips and lowered her head in order to shift her gaze away.

"…but I…"

"You can come up with whatever name you wish. Just use the words that you like."

"I'll be very troubled should you say that."

"Why?"

"Because… I only joined because I followed Ruto along."

Chiaki looked at me solemnly, but I could only fix my sight on Kaori's pale white lips. What's going on here? Why is Kaori that afraid?

"Therefore, I can't be deciding something as important as this."

"It's precisely because it is something very important that I want Comrade Miyazono to decide."

Senpai pulled her face right next to Kaori's, and said gently.

"I'm not asking you to decide on a name right now. However, I have to rent the place for our live performance, plus work on the posters and the tickets. So if possible, give me your answer after tomorrow."

"What did you just say about Live Performance?"

"It's the live performance of our band! The date was just decided not too long ago. We're going to perform with two other bands next week, so we need to name ourband right now, comrade Miya-"

"No, I dot't want to do it!"

Just when Senpai was about to speak, Kaori pushed her chair away loudly and stood up.

"Kaori? Wai-"

Ignoring my calls, Kaori heaved her guitar casing onto her shoulders, then made her way past the tables and disappeared down the stairs in an instant. That left me - who was halfway into standing up - with no choice but to sit back down in my chair.

What the heck, why did things suddenly turn out like this? Did someone say something that made her unhappy?

"…well well. This girl is really sensitive."

Senpai murmured. She removed her hair-clip and let loose her long silky black hair, before heaving a sigh.

"I had no intention of repremanding her, but it seems like she noticed anyway."

Wha- What's this? Did Senpai say something wrong just now? I have no clue of what's going on.

"Naruto, what are you doing here at a time like this?"

Chiaki's fist was about to fly straight into my face.

"Go chase after her! What are you dazing here for?"

"Why Me?"

"Just go and chase after her already, idiot! Geez, you're dense!"

Chiaki kicked me hard on my thigh. I immediately got up and quickly made my way towards the stairs.

I caught up to Kaori at the entrance of the train station. Amidst the crowd that were walking downstairs towards the platform, I saw a head with yellow colored hair as well as what looked like the shape of a guitar case. I hurriedly pulled out my season ticket and squeezed through the gates.

"Kaori!"

She was at the bottom of the flight of stairs, making her way past the benches. Kaori turned her head around. There seemed to be tears at the corner of her eyes.

"…don't follow me."

"Why are you angry?"

"I am not angry."

The people around us were all looking at me, and that made me pretty uncomfortable. Moreover, there were my schoolmates among them as well.

"…then what's the reason for you to act like that?"

My voice was drowned by the announcement that alerted us of the incoming train. I continued chasing Kaori, and went into the carriage without hesitation.

"…you should be taking the train in the other direction, right?"

"Eh? Well, you're not wrong…"

Come to think of it, my bag and bass are still there at McDonald. What to do? Do I have to make a trip back? Will the two of them wait for my return? The train left the platform. Kaori sat at the empty seat at the edge, and placed her guitar on her knees, so as not to let anyone see her face. I stood right by her side and leaned myself next to the door.

"Why did you follow me?"

"No idea. I suddenly had the urge to take the train to a place where I have not been to before, and take a stroll there."

"Idiot."

And with that, Kaori said nothing more. In order to ease the tense atmosphere, I began to tell lots of lame jokes - to be honest, I think it will be better if I get around to fixing that bad habit of mine as soon as possible.

Just as the train was making one of its many stops at some station, Kaori suddenly stood up. I was almost left behind on the train as she only made her dash out of the carriage right after the bell rang, which was to alert people that the train was about to leave.

It was a small remote station with hardly any passengers dropping off the train. There was almost no shelter at the platform, and the strong rays of the sun from the west were shining hard onto the asphalt. I could see messy patches of small farmlands on the other side of the fence, a road paved by gravel, as well as sparsely scattered houses.

"Kaori, is your house nearby?"

Kaori carried her guitar on her shoulders with her back facing me. She then turned her head and said.

"…I just suddenly feel like dropping off at an unknown station."

And after murmuring that, she then began to make her way towards the wicket. Come to think of it, she's actually a repeat offender when it comes to running away from home, right? Is this how she usually carry out her disappearing acts? I could begin to understand the reason why Yoshiyuki is overprotective towards her daughter already.

Since I had to get a replacement ticket, I almost lost sight of Kaori, who ran out of the wicket quickly. I finally caught up to her at the gravel road, which was situated between two corn fields. However, I could not bring myself to yell out her name, and so I did what I'm used to doing - walking quietly behind her at about a distance of five meters away.

We walked on for quite some time before Kaori finally stopped in her tracks. She was standing in the middle of a bridge that spans across a nearly dried stream. The reason was due to a lonely, rusty-sounding electronic tune that came from faraway. It was a broadcast played at various public places at five o'clock to remind children that it is time for them to head home. It's a melody that is played via the speakers at a few specific places in town. Seems like the tune is the same for all the cities in Japan. It's the second movement of Dvořák's New World Symphony.

The same melody came from a speaker that was even further away. It gently blended in together with the initial melody which had already started to ring sometime ago, and that formed a series of blurry canon.

Kaori grabbed onto the railing at the side of the bridge, and allowed her sight to wander all around in the air, so as to explore the melody around us. She mumbled as I caught up to her.

"…why must Japan broadcast such a lonely tune everyday during the evening? I had traveled all around Japan due to my concerts, but I kept hearing the same tune everywhere I go."

I tilted my head. That's strange.

"This song is actually played during the funerals in America and other countries," she said as she stared at the stream.

Is that so? It's probably a cultural difference, I guess?

"Well, this tune is later rewritten into The Road Home and Sunset at the Distant Mountain, because it gives people the feeling that it is evening and time to return home… for us Japanese anyway."

"Really?" with that, Kaori closed her eyes and tilted her ears to listen to the rumbling tune being as it was sucked into the air.

There's probably not many people who know that this tune is written by Dvořák. I don't think there're many who know that this piece of music is actually a substitute for a letter to be mailed back to his motherland Czech from the new world America, filled with the deep longings of his homeland.

"…why?"

Just as the sound around us had changed back to those of the cries of cicadas and the rumbles of a faraway train, Kaori asked me softly.

"Why… did you invite me into the band?"

"…eh?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

Kaori removed the guitar from her shoulders, and leaned it against the railing.

"I've only joined that club because I lost my bet with you. It's all your fault."

"It's all my fault…?"

"Kyouko probably thinks that way as well… in any case, this is something that everyone knows."

Kagurazaka-senpai… thinks of it as what? So?

"Therefore, I have absolutely no reason to be in that room."

"Nothing of th-" Is that really not the case…? I swallowed my words halfway.

If we are to look at things by the results, then it may seems like she's forced to join the club by Senpai and I. Though we are all trying hard not to think about it, Senpai had actually sort of noticed it, and so…

 _"It's precisely because it is something very important, that I want Comrade Miyazano to decide."_

So that's why she said something like that?

"Is the band… not fun?" I tried asking her gently.

"I don't know."

What do you mean you don't know!? I should be the one saying that!

"But I feel really happy when the four of us are playing together."

"Isn't it great if you're happy?"

"It's not."

Why? I originally wanted to know the reason, but I could not bring myself to ask. Kaori stepped on the railings and stuck out her head to look at the stream. For a moment, I thought she might actually jump down.

"Is it really okay for me to stay in the band? I don't really know anymore."

"It's not the problem of whether it's okay or not, isn't it?"

I really had no idea what Kaori was trying to say.

"I asked you to join because I want to start a band together with you."

"I-It's you!"

Kaori raised her head to look at me. Her face was a little red, and it seemed like it was not just due to the setting sun alone.

"It's all because you say things like that!"

With tears in the corner of her eyes and her body trembling slightly, she gave me a push. I retreated a step back. What? Why is Kaori angry?

Kaori carried her guitar on her back and walked by me, towards the direction where we came. I hurriedly chased after her, but I could not walk along her side-by- side, nor could I call out to her from behind. And because of that, for a short while, I did not realize Kaori was trying to make her way back to the station. Also, it took me a long time before I remembered that her sense of direction was as bad as Roronoa Zoro.

Kaori stood in the middle of the lush green fields and turned her head around to look at me with a helpless expression - by then, the sun had nearly disappeared down the horizon.

"It can't be that you…"

"I-I am not lost! It must be in this direction!"

Seeing how Kaori was walking in the totally opposite direction, I pulled her back while trying to endure the urge to sigh. I then began to walk towards the gravel path. If there's someone next to you when you are encountering any sort of problem, you should tell that person honestly. That might be something that looks simple, but it is hard to carry out in reality. However, it is one of the most fundamental things in life.

The sky was dark by the time we made our way to the station. There were much more passengers being dropped off by the train as well. The two of us barely talked, and considering the situation which we were in back then, it was impossible for me to follow Kaori all the way back to her home. I could only send her off via my sight while standing on the platform. I then took out my cellphone.

"What happened to Kaori?"

"Ah… mmm, she just went back home."

I had no idea why, but my heart felt much more relieved when Chiaki's voice sounded as usual - and thus my very silly reply.

"No, that's not what I am talking about… what exactly did you chase after her for then?"

"Sorry, I don't really know either. Ah, right, where are you right now? My stuff is still at McDonalds."

"I've already helped you take them back home."

"Ah, sorry for troubling you."

"I'll bring these to you. Till later."

Just then, the train that was heading in the upwards direction entered the platform. Chiaki hung up without even waiting for my reply. Chiaki's house is just a five minute walk away from my house. However, the five minutes refers to the case if we were to walk along the normal path from her house to mine; should we consider the direct path between us, it would probably take no more than two minutes.

The so called 'direct path' refers to a path that consists of one passing by the restricted area beneath high-voltage wires, squeezing through a tight alley which probably only a cat can get through, then entering straight into the courtyard of my house, before finally scaling up the beech next to the walls of my house, and thus ending up right outside my window. It's a path that only Chiaki will take.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ81** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After much difficulty, I finally managed to head home. And after confirming that Naruko's out of the house, I immediately ran up to my room on the second floor. I took Emerson, Lake & Palmer's Trilogy album and placed it into the CD player. I then proceeded to relax myself on my bed after pressing the play button. However, I could hear the sounds of the windows being knocked on, before the song was even in its fugue.

"I'm coming in?"

I had opened the windows so as to allow ventilation, so Chiaki jumped straight into my room through the windows before I had even gave her my answer. She had already changed into a T-shirt and denim shorts. After placing my bag and guitar case next to the window, she unreservedly sat herself on my bed. It was just as though she was in her own home.

"Why did you still choose to come through the window with all that stuff on you?"

It should be tiring to climb the tree, right?

"You should start by thanking me first, right?" She elbowed me in my back. That hurts.

"Sorry. Thanks."

"Is your annoying sister not around today? I would have come by the main door should I have known that earlier."

"Yeah, she should probably be out shopping at Shibuya with her friends or something."

"Since she not around let's have a drink! You should have some whiskey in your fridge, right? Go get some snacks, and oh ya! Wine too."

"I am not gonna drink! What on earth are you thinking?"

I changed my position of lying, and fixed my eyes on the ceiling. Just then, Chiaki slowly walked over. She stuck her head out from above me, and stared into my face.

"Naruto, you should start learning how to drink too! Kaori doesn't look like she can drink at all. It will be too lonely if Senpai and I are the only ones to drink during the celebration parties."

"It's because I'm still underage… wait, this means that Senpai drinks too?"

I sat up unknowingly.

"Mmm. There's no one who can match me in drinking ever since Jiji died. It's the first time I met someone who's better than me."

I gave a helpless sigh. Didn't the law say that we can only drink after we're twenty?

"I don't know why, but somehow, it feels like it's fate that I was able to meet Senpai."

"Yeah, and she's the reason that you began drumming too… it's really impressive of you to get your drumming skills to the level at now, purely with that impure motive in mind."

"What's wrong with the motive being impure? The most important thing is to be happy. If only Kaori can think the same."

"…eh?"

As Chiaki brought up Kaori all of the sudden, I kept staring into her face.

"You two didn't talk about that?"

"Hmm…?"

It seems like we did, and yet it seems like we didn't. Indeed, Kaori was agonizing over the reason for her to stay in the band, and if it was fine for her to be in there.

"That means that Kaori stayed in the band due to some other impure motives, which caused her to agonize over things? It should be that. Moreover, she's the types who will dwell on even the tiniest details. Unlike me."

"What do you mean by an 'impure motive'? It's impure because of how she lost a bet with me?"

It may be impure - but is Kaori really troubled about that? I should be the one who's at-ill-ease by that instead, no? However, all Chiaki did was stare at my face for quite a while with her mouth half-opened. After a short while, she placed her forehead against her bent knees, and sighed.

"I know that you're dense and stupid, but I never expect it to be that bad."

All I could do was forcefully swallow my words back into my stomach. I could not retort against that at all, because it was exactly as Chiaki had said. I am really sorry about that! The problem is, how can you expect me to know anything when Kaori didn't say anything about it at all!?

"Well I guess. I mean, _he_ doesn't realize it even over a period of more than ten years, so how can it be possible for him to realize something that's only three months old?"

"Eh? Sorry, what are you saying?"

Chiaki stuck out her tongue at me and brushed me off. Please, I am really at a loss here! Just as I was still unsure of what was going on, Chiaki stood up and straightened the creases on her shorts with her fingers.

"Alright, I'm going to leave the dense idiot alone and head home now. I'll come up with something myself."

"What do you mean by coming up with something?"

"You will feel troubled should Kaori continue to distance herself from the band, right?

I nodded my head stiffly.

"Mmm. I will be very troubled too. I don't like an uncontested victory, and neither do I like losing without a fight."

After saying a bunch of things that I was totally clueless about, Chiaki made her way out of my room through the window. Coincidentally, the fugue part played by Keith Emerson just so happened to end exactly at that moment as well, and the tune was about to head into part two of The Endless Enigma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Kyou-chan's Explosive Story Part 1-**_

 **~A Midnight Deadline~**

 **-Dead Limit-**

 **Summer Homework: Write about your summer break!**

 **Naruko, High School Division First-year:**

 _I spent my summer break at my Grandmother's house back in my hometown._

 _I did a lot of things over the summer._

 _First, I got my motorcycle license as I turned 16. There was a driving school nearby, so I practiced on Baa-chan's motorcycle before I took the exam. Kuroneko is an unfair bastard._

 _I thought I did really well, but I failed the exam because I did a wheelie for about 50 metres._

 _I didn't understand why they would fail me, but I passed when I tried again more slowly. But I don't like my license picture because I look like I'm trying to ignore an itchy butt._

 _Otherwise, the rest of my short time was well spent training for all kinds of things with Baa-chan._

 _We took two weeks to practice making beef and potatoes marinated in soy sauce. My final product turned out great, but Baa-chan fell ill for three days after tasting it._

 _With the assistance of the Army's Self-Defense Force, I learned to fight against tanks. Baa-chan was looked down at by one of the men, and she immediately destroyed his T-90 tank. The news reported it as an accident._

 _My amazing summer break went by so quickly._

 _When the new term starts, I'll have to go back to fighting demons…well, I guess the demons aren't too bad, but-_

 _I'm going to have to face that pervert Mask again. Every single time a demon appears. I get depressed even thinking about it._

 _These days I wonder if that guy's the real demon I'm fighting against. It doesn't sound too far off the mark._

 _I'll take care of him next time, no question about it. The end._

 **Naruto, High School Division Third-year:**

 _Summer. A season of training._

 _I started off my summer by composing a new theme song for Shiroi Kitsune._

 _Of course, I already have three fantastic songs, but there's no shame in having too many. One of these days, I'll compile them all and release them in a special album. I'm sure they'll sell like hotcakes._

 _It will only take me three seconds to compose the music and write the lyrics, but that does not satisfy me in the least. I must always continue to practice my singing and playing._

 _I practiced swordfighting while practicing guitar. I soon realized that it was incredibly difficult to play the guitar while dancing._

 _My singing skills are already quite renowned, so I decided to focus on the shouting style this time around. Powerful, stage-rending shouts are what I pursue._

 _"Come on! One, two! Singing! Thank you!"_

 _I shouted many, many times by myself. Day and night I shouted. I felt myself becoming one with the audience. It was glorious._

 _Even the local police came to watch my amazing recital. After seeing my katana-swinging performance, they even brought in their friends, the riot police._

 _I wasn't particularly performing for profit or anything, so I continued to show the audience a once-in-a-lifetime show. By the time I had finished, there was no one left, only finely diced pieces of duralumin on the ground._

 _I see. So they scattered this because they didn't have any confetti. My summer vacation is about to come to a peaceful close. However, there is no rest for justice. Justice gets no breaks._

 _I will slice and dice from tomorrow on-my first step in bringing justice to the world._

 _The end._

 **Ryota Watari, High School Division First- year:**

 _Summer? Who cares?_

 _I will defeat him. I will turn him to scrap. Once the new term starts, I will throw that stupid samurai into the depths of hell._

 _I will make this term his very last._

 _But in order to achieve that, I have to train. I have to refine myself even more._

 _I must maintain discipline! Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Clean my desk with discipline. Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Damn that buffoonish samurai!_

 _I'll murder him!_

 _No, no. I have to maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Defeat Naruto! I'll turn him into a beehive! Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline._

 _Maintain discipline. Defeat Naruto. Disciplinedisciplinedisciplinediscipline. Dammit!_

 _No, no. Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline. Maintain Discipling. Oh, I made a mistake._

 _I'm going to start working on a charm. I'll use this purple pen to write 'Defeat Naruto' a thousand times. I'll then burn the note and bury it in the east side of my yard, at which point my wish will come true. I'm sure it will._

 _Done! Maintain discipline. Maintain discipline._

 _"Finally! I'm finally finished!"_

 _"Hmm… I'm sure this will suffice. Yeah!"_

 _"Defeat Naruto-I mean, it seems I've finished my homework."_

 _The three shouted at once, at different locations. Immediately afterwards, they shouted in unison:_

 _"I can't hand in this thing!"_

 _"I can't hand in something like this…"_

 _"I don't think I can hand in something like this…"_

 _September 1st, 12:00AM. Once the sun rose, a new, excruciating term would begin._

 ** ___** ** _ஜஜ_** ** ___**

A lone girl sat at a curry restaurant.

She was a pretty girl in her mid-teens with long blonde hair. She was wearing slightly loose beige cargo pants and a black T-shirt.

Printed on the shirt were the words "Permission to Fire" written in white Gothic font. Printed on the back were the words "But don't shoot us - From the Officers" written in tiny red Mincho font.

Around the girl's waist was a belt with a holster. The leather holster housed a revolver-type model gun. From the belt hung several small green pouches. Also hanging from the belt was a small black colored cat keychain.

The store was a small, cozy place that had only recently opened for business. There were five seats at the counter and four 4-person tables. The tidy and sparkling state of the tables were testament to the restaurant's recent opening.

This restaurant, called Ichiraku, had only opened on the first of August. A part-time worker had been handing out flyers labeled "Grand Opening! Raw Eggs are Free all Month!" at the station every morning to promote the store.

The girl was sitting alone at a table, her back to the window. The white lace curtains softened the September sunlight.

It was 2:00PM. It was still hot outside. The sound of cicadas echoed into the air-conditioned restaurant.

"Miss… Naruko, was it…? Are you absolutely sure? I hope you know what you're doing."

Standing in front of the girl was the apron-clad store owner. He was the one questioning her.

The owner was a rotund man in his forties who had quit his job to open this restaurant. His name was Mr. Teuchi. He was from Shizuoka. He always had a good-natured smile on his face, but right now he looked a little tense.

"Yes."

The girl named Naruko answered tersely as she looked up. From her grip she released three Japanese bills, upon which were printed a portrait of Noguchi Hideyo, and placed them on the table.

"Here you go."

She added 150 yen's worth of coins on top of the bills to hold them down.

"I understand. I will say no more. Which flavour would you like?"

"Pork, please."

"…understood. Please wait a moment."

The owner was momentarily dumbstruck. However, he soon nodded and yelled out clearly to the kitchen, audible to the other patrons-

"One challenge menu! 'Mount Fuji' in Pork!" There was a stir among the other patrons.

The three men who were eating curry in their seats suddenly stopped moving their spoons. A pair of college students still waiting for their meals at a table began whispering to each other.

"Looks like someone's going for it."

"No way… a kid like her?"

Their eyes, wide with shock, wandered onto the menu beside the table. They then scanned the first words written at the very top.

"Challenge Menu!

An Extra-Extra-Extra Large Special Curry, Mount Fuji! 3 Kilograms of Specialty Fried Rice Curry! 2 Kilograms of Roux! (Available in Chicken, Beef, Seafood, and Vegetable flavours)."

Underneath the words was a photograph of the curry dish named "Mount Fuji".

Curry-flavoured fried rice containing diced meat and egg was heaped upon a platter-sized dish. A huge helping of curry roux lined the edges, and melted cheese topped the rice in a way that made it look like the snow that capped Mount Fuji.

It cost 3150 yen with tax. And- "Limited to one try per customer. Finish it in 20 minutes and it's on the house! You'll receive 3000 yen as prize money. You must not leave even a single grain of rice or spill anything off the plate in order to qualify."

Following the warning were the words, "When you'd like to take the challenge, please say your name and place 3150 yen on the table. Only those who are ready to pay are worthy to eat!"

"Apparently they've had about 30 challengers so far, but only two people managed to finish it…"

"Yeah. They say the oily fried rice, the meat and the egg, and the huge serving of cheese makes it really tough to finish. And the pork flavour's probably the toughest of them all, considering how much meat goes into the dish… I don't think anyone's managed that one."

"Does that girl know what she's getting herself into?"

The college students whispered to each other as they drew a nervous breath.

Naruko herself was calmly looking at the Fukujinzuke with her hands on her lap.

From the kitchen echoed the owner's voice, saying things like, "What are you doing? You need to add more rice to the skillet on the left!", and "Put the roux on standby!".

The men eating curry were also on edge. They compared their own plates with the photograph on the menu and frowned at the overwhelming difference.

And then…

"Thanks for waiting! Here's your 'Mount Fuji'!"

The owner personally carried over the terrifying object with both hands. The plate was as wide as the owner's shoulders. The fried rice was stacked higher than the plate was wide, and it was all topped with a thick layer of cheese. The roux splashed, threatening to spill out of the plate, and square pieces of pork lined the flat surfaces.

"What the hell is that…?"

"A-A wedding cake…!?"

The other customers looked at the dish like it was a UFO. When the owner put the plate onto the table, the table legs squeaked. He then took out a stopwatch from his pocket.

"Are you ready?"

Naruko answered calmly.

"I'd like to ask one thing before I begin. May I have a cup of water, without ice?"

There was already a glass of water on the table, but it was full of ice. The owner cocked his head, but brought over a cup of water. He put it on Naruko's right, beside the gigantic plate.

"Thank you very much."

Naruko thanked the owner and quietly reached for the spoon. She took hold of it.

"Hm?"

The owner raised an eyebrow.

Normally, people would hold a spoon the same way they held a pen. However, Naruko held it with a reverse grip-almost as if she was holding an ice pick. Not only that, the back of the spoon was pointed towards her.

Naruko slowly took the spoon and dipped the end in the glass of water she just received.

Sitting in front of the dish, spoon still held in the water, Naruko answered.

"I'm ready."

It was a strange pose, one that the owner had never seen before. It was a completely new speed-eating stance.

"…"

The owner, holding the stopwatch, was captivated by the strange sight that unfolded before him.

 _'This girl's no ordinary human. She's fought her way through countless bloody dishes in her lifetime'_ , his intuition told him. His palms began sweating. He had never encountered such a formidable foe before. _'She's a monster!'_ His brain cried out.

The five customers also looked at Naruko, the curry, and the owner. They didn't want to miss this battle, even if their own dishes were to go as cold as ice.

The owner drew a deep breath.

For a single moment, the sound cicadas went silent. The restaurant was enveloped in stillness.

"Begin!" The owner cried.

"Whew."

Naruko let out a sharp breath as she drew the spoon from the glass of water.

A single drop of water fell from the spoon, and left ripples on the surface of the water.

And before the first wave had reached the edge of the cup - Naruko began eating.

And she finished it all. Quick as always.

Having filled her belly and found herself some extra spending money, Naruko was taking a carefree walk through the park.

"That was delicious! I'm 100% satisfied!" The holster at her side shook.

It was a large park that was between the curry restaurant and the school, surrounded by newly-built apartment buildings. Despite the heat, children laughed energetically as they ran around playing.

Naruko was wearing a hat to avoid the searing sunlight.

It was a blue baseball cap. Over the front were the words "Panjandrum out of control! Explosion at the waterside!" written in red italics. Where do they sell hats like this? I don't know. If you want one, you should make it yourself.

Naruko looked up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky and spoke. "It's not fair that I only get to try once. Right, Kuroneko?"

"They'll go out of business if they let you do that, Naruko." said a young girl's voice from just beside Naruko. However, all of the children were at a distance from her. Naruko was definitely walking alone.

Naruko, completely unsurprised by the disembodied voice, answered Kuroneko. "Then maybe that's just their destiny."

"You're so cruel." Kuroneko answered, dumbfounded. Shockingly enough, this voice was coming from the black colored cat keychain hanging from Naruko's belt. Kuroneko was the black colored cat keychain.

"They're serving dumplings for dinner today. The dorm's dumpling are the best, and there's unlimited refills." said Naruko.

"Only you could think about food after eating all that curry, Naruko." Kuroneko was dumfounded.

Naruko, who lived at the school dorms, normally ate all three meals at the school cafeteria. However, meals on weekends had to be ordered beforehand, to accommodate students who were going out for the day. So Naruko would not get any lunch if she did not sign up by the morning of the day. Of course, she didn't sign up today because of the Challenge Menu.

Naruko normally had dinner at the cafeteria between 6:00PM and 7:30PM. As a side note, she could get unlimited refills of, rice, miso soup, and salted vegetables.

"That's a completely different matter. Besides, I already paid for my meal, so it'd be a waste not to eat it, right? The word 'waste' is famous around the world, you know, just like 'Tsunami'."

"That so?"

A camera was looking at the food-loving Naruko (and Kuroneko) from afar.

It was an apartment near the park, in a room that Naruko couldn't see very well because of the sunlight. A suspicious lens was sticking out from between the dark curtains and was pointed at Naruko.

The room was devoid of furniture. In the room was an expensive-looking (1000000 yen+) telescopic lens resembling a bazooka, mounted on a tripod. Beside it was attached a popular single lens reflex digital camera.

A person was looking into the camera's viewfinder in this dark room. From the curvy figure they showed in their dark clothing, she was most likely a woman.

"Hm… so that's her, huh? The Magical Girl of Justice…"

The mumbling voice was definitely that of a young woman.

She looked at Naruko through the viewfinder with her right eye and pressed the switch with the remote she was holding.

"Naruko, stop moving for a second. Turn 72 degrees to your left, look up 14 degrees, smile, and hold up a 'V'." Kuroneko said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruko did as she was told, smiled, and held up a 'V'.

"Like this?"

"Say cheese!"

The camera snapped a photo.

The preview screen showed a great photo of a smiling Naruko looking directly at the camera. Charm practically oozed out of the picture.

"She's pretty good…"

The mystery woman muttered, and smiled. The curtains closed silently.

"You can stop now, Naruko."

Naruko put her hand down and continued walking. She then asked Kuroneko the obvious question.

"What was that all about, Kuroneko?"

"It's a secret. Looks like things are going to get lively around here."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a secret."

The model gun-toting, food-loving high school student Naruko, who transforms into a mysterious Magical Girl of Justice, and the talking cat keychain-slash-mascot, Kuroneko. This is their gunsmoke-filled tale.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The next day. It was a Monday morning.

Naruko energetically walked to school under the cherry trees.

Like the other female students, she wore a sailor-style summer uniform. She carried over her shoulder a light beige bag, and wore a belt from which hung several pouches and a holster. Kuroneko as well.

Around Naruko were other students from this academy that housed both a junior high and a high school division. For reference, Naruko is a fourth year-a first-year high school student.

Girls' uniforms were green sailor uniforms with red ties. For boys, they had a choice of either a white standing-collar uniform or grey pants and white dress shirt with a tie emblazoned with the school crest.

The road to school was a steep uphill climb, but Naruko was smiling ear to ear.

"You look happy today, Naruko. Did something happen?" Kuroneko asked quietly.

Naruko's answer was practically dripping with delight. "Of course I'm happy! We haven't had a single demon attack since the beginning of term. Oh~ I never thought normal student life could be so great."

"Don't let your guard down."

"I wish I could just have a normal school life like this… I think Kuroneko' voice is getting more and more distant. Oh? Now she's just a normal cat keychain-"

"You're cruel, Naruko. Anyway, the battles are only going to get more difficult this term, so don't get too lazy about training and try to be resolute."

"Peace is the best!"

"Peace and freedom don't come cheap, you know. You need drive and resolve to-"

"Lalala! I can't hear you!"

"Not this again."

Naruko and Kuroneko walked past the gates and into the school grounds.

The school was completely repaired over the summer break.

Places damaged by stray bullets and katanas had been restored to their former glory, and all windows had been replaced with bulletproof ones to prevent further damage.

The emergency shutters had also been replaced to a sturdier model, one that was for protection against explosions rather than fires. Dotted along the hallways were emergency buttons labelled "Press in case of Demon Attack!".

Public Service Announcements had also been posted on the walls of classrooms and hallways.

 **"Friends don't let friends fall to demonic temptation."**

 **"Only you can prevent demonic rampages."**

 **"When you study ALONE, you study with evil!"**

 **"It's lunchtime. Do you know where your classmates are?"**

 **"You can make a difference. Take a bite out of evil!"**

 **"This is your brain on evil. Any questions?"**

The school calendar had been altered this term so as to account for classes missed because of demon attacks, and exam marking guidelines were updated with detailed rules on demon-interrupted exams.

Looks like this school's gotten completely used to these demons.

Morning classes began.

Everyone had to switch seats because it was a new term. Naruko found herself sitting in the back row, near the aisle.

This was a popular seat during the summer because the window seats, for all their wonderful views, were much too hot. Naruko was located right next to the door, a perfect place for her to run out from as soon as lunchtime began.

Ryota Watari, the prettyboy with medium brown hair who had annoyingly followed Naruko around everywhere, was seated at the centre in the front row. Students considered this the worst seat in the classroom due to the proximity to the teacher making it a prime spot to have spit raining over your face.

Of course, this was one of the reasons Naruko had been so cheerful recently-she could escape before he had a chance to talk to her after class.

And it was upon this peaceful classroom- During second period -That 'She' descended upon them.

"Let's see here… Your English teacher, Yamada-sensei, had to return to his hometown and take over the family business because his father has suddenly collapsed."

It was time for English class. The elderly homeroom teacher arrived a little after class started to drop this bomb of an announcement upon the unsuspecting students.

The English teacher, Mr. Yamada Tarou (Age 43, married, 1 daughter in elementary school), had wandered the world as a young man and picked up the language. He would often amuse the class by going on tangents that had nothing to do with the lesson. He had been teaching until just last Friday. It was very sudden.

Understandably, everyone peppered the teacher with questions like "what family business?" and "isn't this a bit sudden?".

"I don't know any specifics. We'd only just been contacted after the morning exercises…"

It seemed that the homeroom teacher was clueless.

After the students held a short period of mourning for Yamada sensei, the homeroom teacher continued.

"As for today's lesson-"

"Do we have a study period?" Someone asked hopefully. The homeroom teacher, however, shook his head.

"Let me introduce your new teacher."

"What!?"

The students fell into confusion. How could they get a replacement so quickly?

The homeroom teacher ignored this confusion.

"Well then, please come in."

The door slid open.

And a woman entered the classroom.

The boys' attention was focused instantly. The girls (except Naruko) looked slightly upset.

The new arrival to the classroom was a woman in her early twenties, dressed in a blue business suit with a miniskirt.

She was a woman of extraordinary beauty.

With her long, slender frame, attractive features, black eyes, and long black hair, the woman gave off an unusual vibe, like she was from another world entirely.

She slowly made her way to the front of the class and stood beside the homeroom teacher.

"If you could please introduce yourself."

The woman nodded and began writing her name on the blackboard. Once she finished, she turned around and introduced herself in a clear, beautiful, and somewhat delicate voice. In Japanese, obviously.

"Nice to meet you, class. My name is Kyouko Kagurazaka."

Kagurazaka-sensei smiled at the class.

"I'll be your English teacher from today on. I hope we all get along." she said, and bowed deeply.

The students also bowed, and the moment they raised their heads- "OH!" Kagurazaka-sensei shouted, almost loud enough to shatter the bulletproof windows, and surprising the entire class. The homeroom teacher's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he looked like he was about to die of a heart attack.

"How cute! You're so adorable!"

Kagurazaka-sensei ran over behind the pretty boy Ryota.

"I'm going to give you a big hug!"

She then embraced Ryota's head from behind.

"Ack!"

The appalled Ryota struggled as hard as he could to release himself form the teacher's arms.

"Ohhh! You're just too cute!"

Kagurazaka-sensei's grip, however, was just too powerful for Ryota to escape from. She rubbed her chin against the top of his head.

"So soft! And fluffy!"

And as the entire class (sans Naruko) watched in shock, Kagurazaka-sensei lovingly shook Ryota.

"Please stop it!" Ryota yelled. He then asked, "why are you doing this?"

Kagurazaka-sensei stopped shaking Ryota and placed her chin on his head. She then answered his question.

"Well… I just got an urge. You're so adorable, I couldn't help myself. But I get a really nostalgic feeling when I'm standing like this. I wonder why?"

She sounded happy.

"Who cares?" Ryota retorted, and Kagurazaka-sensei returned to mercilessly shaking Ryota and rubbing his face.

"Ohhh! So adorable! So warm!"

"Ack! Please, stop! Kagurazaka-sensei! Your chest is about to-"

"It's not touching you, so it's fine."

"Eeeeek! Someone! Help me!" Ryota screamed.

"Looks like you're getting along just fine. If you'll excuse me, then…" the homeroom teacher left, muttering something about being jealous.

"Let's start today's lesson. Which page should we start with? 43? Sounds good! Let's get started!" Kagurazaka-sensei said with a clear voice, and read the English phrases on the textbook with perfect pronunciation.

"'I'm from Moq Moq Village'." She then explained in Japanese.

"This phrase means, 'I'm from Moq Moq Village'. Adding 'from' to the verb 'be' means that the subject is from that location. I have no idea where Moq Moq Village might be, but I guess it exists somewhere. Hm… maybe around Ehime Prefecture?"

I apologize to anyone from Ehime Prefecture. There's no particular meaning behind the choice of location.

Kagurazaka-sensei spoke again in English.

"Okay, everyone. Repeat after me! 'I'm from Moq Moq Village'." All the students repeated after her, except for Ryota.

"Kagurazaka-sensei! Why are you teaching class on top of my head!?" Ryota asked Kagurazaka-sensei, who was teaching with her chin resting on top of Ryota's head.

The teacher's podium had been pushed aside, and Ryota's desk had done a 180. He was taking class while facing the other students, with a teacher resting on his head.

Kagurazaka-sensei ignored Ryota's protests and asked the students for the English word for "Myna bird". Ryota was on the verge of exploding with rage.

"Kagurazaka-sensei! Please answer me!"

"Be quiet. Take a seat."

"I'm already sitting down!"

"Okay, everyone. Turn to the next page."

"Kagurazaka-sensei! Listen-"

"Be quiet! Take this!"

Kagurazaka-sensei mercilessly attacked Ryota's temples with her right fist.

"Eek!"

Ryota screamed pitifully. Kagurazaka-sensei continued the lesson, still hugging his head.

Ryota was only released when the bell rang to signal the end of second period.

"That was wonderful! I'll see you all again later!"

And as soon as Kagurazaka-sensei disappeared with these words-

"…"

Ryota was sprawled out over his desk, out of energy and completely unmoving.

Naruko took in this sight and muttered, "What a wonderful teacher". Kagurazaka-sensei had earned Naruko's respect. She could now enjoy a relaxing moment in the classroom without being bothered by Ryota.

And during this short break - Rumours of the beautiful, fun, and talkative new teacher spread throughout the school, along with her new chin-rest, Ryota Watari.

Some time later, fourth period began.

One male student was sitting in his seat in the second-year junior high class on the first floor.

This nondescript boy sitting at the back only half-listened to the middle-aged teacher's tedious lecture on Japanese history.

"…"

With elbows rested on his desk and his chin sitting on his knuckles- _'Oh… the Soviet Air Force would suddenly arrive at the school, kill all the teachers and the adults, and try to take over Japan… it'd be so cool if me and my classmates escaped into the mountains together and banded together to form a resistance group…'_ He was daydreaming.

The teacher was talking about the Onin War, but the boy's head was lost in thoughts like, _'Or maybe, I wake up one day and find myself summoned to a future world inhabited only by cats. Then_ _I'd teach stuff to the talking cats, but stuff happens and I end up_ _adventuring…'_

Other thoughts included- _'The icy and beautiful Student Council President who is secretly working at a maid cafe suddenly makes an announcement over the PA, guerrilla-style, and denounces evil textbook companies in front of the entire school… but that's never gonna happen… our Student Council President is a guy, and he looks like a thug so everyone calls him "Captain" instead of "President"…'_ He was lost in his own little world.

Being quite the daydreamer, this particularly imaginative boy could warp into his own fantasies within three seconds, whether he was in class or elsewhere. There he could become a heroic protagonist, or bring in his friends into a wonderful made-up world.

His eyelids became heavier as he fell into these thoughts.

Actually, he hadn't slept very well last night. Late-night anime are not good for your health, after all. But he watched them anyway. He had wanted to discuss the episode on the internet as soon as it ended.

He reminded himself that he would probably get in rouble if he slept in class, and looked up. He saw a PSA posted high up on the blackboard-"Say no to evil! -a message from Student Council President Ishihara".

 _'That's right… I can't fall for temptation and turn into a demon… I_ _want to be a hero, anyway… come to think of it, wouldn't it be_ _awesome is a half-yokai half-human girl would transfer into_ _class…?'_ he thought, and he felt sleepy again.

The teacher was talking about Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's _Rashomon_. His voice, however, became more and more distant.

"Whoa!"

When he came to, the boy was in an empty classroom.

"Huh? What's going on?"

He turned his head to look around, but there was nothing but empty desks and chairs. He sat alone in this silent classroom.

"No way…"

Worrying that he'd been sleeping until school ended, he quickly looked up at the clock above the blackboard. The clock, he noticed, had seven hands. They were all spinning at different speeds.

"W-What's happening?" He mumbled, and staggered to his feet.

Suddenly- _"I've found you… my hero…"_ A girl's disembodied voice echoed through the classroom. It was a delicate voice, like the sound of a small songbird.

At that very moment, the blackboard turned blue. The ocean-blue board reflected the boy and the empty classroom.

"What… is this...?"

The blue surface ahead of the confused boy was broken by ripples. And a small shadow rose from the depths of this ocean.

What could this be? A beautiful girl with blue hair, dressed in colourful clothing and wearing hair decorations, who couldn't possibly be human, rose from the blue blackboard.

He upper body rose above the surface. She opened her eyes. The right eye was light yellow, and the left was deep purple.

The boy stood up. There was a 90 degree difference between them.

"Who… are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled serenely and answered.

 _"I have no name. But you may call me 'Bell'. I am the bell who will toll to awaken and summon the hero from another world-"_

"'Bell'? I'm… a hero?"

 _"Yes. The fact that you can hear my voice-that is proof that you are the hero. Please save us-please save our world."_

"But… how…"

 _"Take my hand and answer 'yes'. Then the contract will be_ _complete. Let us depart on a journey together…"_

He slowly approached the girl and reached for her outstretched hand.

Their hands touched. Her hand was warm in his.

 _"You would… come with me…?"_ The girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _'Oh, I get it! This is a dream!'_ the boy realized. He had fallen asleep in class and this was all a dream. He was correct.

They say that only about one in ten people can recognize when they are in a dream. They call this state 'lucid dreaming'.

Lucid dreamers have a certain level of freedom in their dreams. They can do things that would normally be impossible in real life-like flying into the air.

The boy nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Let's go!"

He was a bit of a coward in real life, but anything was possible in dreams.

The next moment, he had kicked off the floor and was standing on the same surface as Bell. The ceiling was straight ahead of him.

His feet began sinking into the blackboard. The lockers at the back of the classroom disappeared above him.

 _"Thank you… my hero. Please order me to do as you wish."_

"…!"

As she spoke, she suddenly placed her lips on his with a smile.

 _'What a wonderful dream…'_

He slowly sank into the blackboard, into the endlessly blue seas. To protect another world in his dreams.

 _Crash!_

The boy stood up suddenly, pushing his chair off balance and onto the floor. The teacher was shocked out of his lecture on the end of the Muromachi Period.

The boy staggered towards the door, exiting into the hallway.

"W-what are you doing?"

The teacher asked, and the boy slowly turned his dead fish-like eyes, and answered in a deep voice straight out of the depths of hell-his stomach hurt and he was going to the washroom.

"I see… you may leave." The teacher answered, and the boy disappeared into the halls.

The door shut, and his silhouette through the bulletproof glass was all that was visible of him. His form then began morphing monstrously.

The girl sitting beside the hall screamed.

It was 40 seconds later that the demon alarm rang throughout the school.

This doesn't have much to do with the story, but it was four days later that a PSA saying, **"Evil lurks around every corner… even in your dreams!"** was posted on the halls.

"Warning. A demon has been sighted on school grounds. All students and staff must exit the building in a calm and orderly fashion. The demon is rampaging on the third floor staircase in the west wing. Please exit through the east wing staircases or the new school building. This is not a drill. I repeat, a demon has been sighted. All students-"

The calm announcement came over the PA after the loud alarm had gone off. Looks like the announcement team's gotten completely used to these demons.

Naruko and Ryota were in the music room at the time for music class.

"Oh!"

Naruko, who had been listening to the quintessential Baroque piece, Canon in D, looked up and frowned.

"It's been a while. Looks like this is the first one this term." Kuroneko muttered quietly.

Naruko nodded with a scowl and reached for the model gun at her waist.

Meanwhile, Ryota, having finally recovered from the shock of Kagurazaka-sensei, smiled in a way that made it look like he was baring his fangs.

"Dammit, this is all that bastard's fault… Defeat Naruto… hahaha… today I will crush you…"

"Everyone evacuate! Make two lines and exit calmly!" The teacher expertly herded the calm students out of the class.

"Oh no! This is terrible. We have to get away." said Naruko, pretending to be extremely panicked and confusingly wandering the music room.

She then took the opportunity to hide away in one of the practice rooms.

Everyone left the classroom, including Ryota.

When the alarm went off, Kagurazaka-sensei was in a third-year high school class.

She had discovered a particularly excellent student and took the opportunity to have him explain everything to the class.

This student had handsome features and spiky blonde hair. He wore a white school uniform and had a katana beside him. As a side note, there is only one student in this school who carries around a katana. One student is enough.

When the alarm went off - This student who had been unhesitatingly explaining the subjunctive mood as he stood at his seat- "It's here." This student named Naruto scowled and raised his head.

"Hm? What's this? A false alarm?"

Kagurazaka-sensei, who had been standing at the podium naively looked up at the speakers above the blackboard.

However, for a single moment when her face was turned away from the students, she narrowed her black eyes and smiled belligerently.

"It seems a demon had appeared. Everyone should calmly escape according to procedure."

Naruto instructed his classmates. The students, too used to this by now, quietly made their way out.

"You should escape as well, Kagurazaka-sensei."

The moment Naruto said this, the school shook with a sudden explosive sound. It seemed the demon was rampaging somewhere, perhaps even breathing fire.

Of course, this school was completely used to this. There was no need to panic. However- "Kyaaaa! Somebody help me!" Kagurazaka-sensei emitted a high-frequency scream and ran for her life, abandoning the students she was supposed to guide. She opened the door, ran into the halls, and fled animatedly with a trail of dust in her wake. She disappeared through the emergency staircase. Her legs must be extra-powerful.

The confused students concluded that her unusual behaviour was due to having just arrived at this school, and cooly continued evacuating.

Naruto quietly snuck away from the line of escaping students. He walked through the deserted halls, suddenly carrying a boston bag emblazoned with the logo of an athletics company.

He walked in the direction of the rampaging demon.

"Now I shall show you the radiance of justice." he muttered. Maybe he had actually meant to say 'Now I shall show you the pinnacle of perversion'. That's right, that must be it.

With his left hand, Naruto drew the katana, sheath and all, and tossed the boston bag into the air. He then began taking off his clothes. Instant stripping. Nude. Bare. Naked. Birthday suit. Butt. Elephant.

The walking diagram of perfect musculature, the Exposure Man Naruto, took two steps in the hall, barefoot. And the next moment, he was fully clothed. He had instantly put on the clothes that had been falling from the bag that he had tossed into the air.

The white standing-collar uniform had been switched out for the battle-use white standing-collar uniform. He wore a white cape and a white mask, and an apple was balanced on the top of his head. Once he slowly placed the katana back at his side, the transformation would be complete.

His pearly whites sparkled and a dove flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

"Another day of action!" said Shiroi Kitsune, smiling. However-he had yet to know of the terror that would soon be upon him.

Staff and students gathered on the school grounds, a good distance away from the school building. The grounds were the designated evacuation area because of its proximity to the rear entrance. Thanks to the two drills that had been conducted earlier this term, the evacuations went very smoothly.

The centre of the school grounds was now populated by evacuated students celebrating interrupted classes.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy engines assaulted them.

The students turned their attention to the source of the noise at the school gates.

They were moving trucks.

A trio of moving trucks, stamped with the logo of a moving company, loudly made their way into the middle of the school grounds, leaving tire tracks in their wake. A cloud of dust rose up as they came to a stop.

"What the…?"

"What is that?"

"Movers?"

The people that exited these trucks amidst the gazes of the shocked students were, surprisingly enough, soldiers.

It was still very hot out, but the soldiers were wearing black overall combat suits. They wore military boots and bulletproof vests loaded with ammunition, grenades, and other equipment. They also wore helmets with tinted guards that concealed their faces.

They had holsters on their thighs that sheathed coastguard-use Smith & Wesson Model 5906 9mm semi-automatic pistols. On the other thigh was an ammunitions pouch.

They also had slung over their shoulders Howa Type 89 5.56mm rifles, equipped with dot sights manufactured by Tasco Japan. Of course, they weren't air guns (It's particularly complicated these days because the Self-Defense Force uses air guns in drills and exercises). The bipod had been removed in order to minimize weight.

These masked soldiers quickly disembarked from the trucks and lined up in the middle of the school grounds. There were twelve of them altogether.

"Who are those people…? They can't be police, could they?"

"I don't know… do you know anything about this, sensei?"

"No, not a thing, I'm afraid."

The students murmured among themselves. These mysterious men that not even the teachers knew anything about merely stood in line, as if waiting for something.

A strong wind suddenly swept through the field.

The students grimaced as dust flew into their faces. Just as they were beginning to spit out the dirt from their mouths, however…

"Look! Someone's coming out of the school!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to look at the entrance, wondering if it was the demon.

They could make out a humanoid figure in the duststorm. All of a sudden, the soldiers saluted the figure in unison. The emerging figure was that of a woman.

Like the other soldiers, she wore a black combat suit. Her face was covered by sunglasses, but it was easy to tell that she was quite the beauty. The long hair sticking out from under her black beret was black.

She seems kind of familiar, but who…? This is a mystery.

The woman saluted sharply and stood in front of the soldiers. And…

"Good day, Chosen Warriors! Now we shall destroy the demon and restore peace to the school! How can we leave this job to some unknown vigilante? Prove to the country that we are not a waste of taxpayer money!"

She began a speech with her clear, beautiful, and somewhat delicate voice.

She continued.

"Men! We like but only one hero!"

And…

"On the plains! On the highways! In the trenches! In the fields! Why!?"

Her lecture continued. And finally.

"We cannot leave them to fire endlessly." she finished her speech.

"Men! Prepare to charge!" She ordered.

The soldiers loaded their rifles in unison. The sound of clicking metal rang across the grounds.

As the students looked on in a daze- "Oh! Those people are-!" one young man spoke up.

"You know who they are!?" The students turned their attention towards him. The young man nodded.

"Yeah. I read about them in a military magazine not too long ago! Those people are the Anti-Demon Corps, recently mobilized by the Japanese Government!"

"N-No way!" x3

"The government recruited talented people from the Self-Defense Force and the police to create a special division to combat the demonic menace. It's them!"

This particular student was unusually knowledgeable.

Isn't there one in every class? Someone who's surprisingly well-read on firearms and military knowledge. It's the kind of person who is normally quiet, but can go on at length, usually to a creepy degree, when the teacher starts talking about anything military-related. For example, a student who could instantly answer the question "Which weapons were first deployed in the First World War?" with "Poison gas, tanks, airplanes!". There was always one in my class. It was me.

The military otaku's explanations continued.

"This organization's official name is "Kill, Attack, Enemy, React, Element!"

This was the name of the organization, whether or not you liked the astoundingly bad English.

"You put these words together to get the initials 'KAERE'!" Excitement began sweeping through the crowd of students.

If such an elite organization was now in charge of defending the school, there would be no more need to fear demons. They wouldn't be left having to wait for the food-loving, trigger-happy, always-tardy vigilante every time a demon showed up.

"All right!"

"Get 'em!"

"We've been waiting for you!"

The students shouted, renewed with hope. Their words eventually developed into a rallying cry, complete with rhythmic clapping.

"'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'! 'KAERE'!"

It sounded like the students were protesting against something, but the soldiers paid it no mind.

 _(The word kaere means "go back" or "leave". So it sounds like the students are telling KAERE to get out of their school.)_

"Charge! Follow my lead!"

The soldiers followed the beautiful, gun-toting commander into the school building.

Marvel at their perfect synchronization! Their textbook coverage that eliminates each and every blind spot!

The twelve soldiers disappeared into the school building.

 _Gulp._ As soon as the staff and the students swallowed-

"Aaahhh!"

"Whoa!"

"Gahhhhh!"

"Ack!"

"Nooo!"

"Uaaaaghhh!"

"Ungahhh!"

Everyone but the commander was tossed through the windows by the demon,

"Owww!"

"Mommy!"

"Help!"

"I'm going home!"

"MEDIC!"

As they watched the weeping soldiers, the students sighed and realized that these people were definitely not the heroes of this story.

Naruko had been quietly watching the one-sided demolishing of KAERE from the music room window.

"Darn. And here I was, hoping they'd be able to do something." Naruko sighed.

"It's a lonely job, being a hero." Kuroneko said, as if none of this was her business.

"Anyway, let's finish this off before Pervert Mask gets here."

Naruko drew the model gun from the holster on her right.

She raised it into the air and released the hammer with her thumb. She stood with her feet apart, twisted her hips, leaned back slightly, and elegantly bent her left arm.

She was the spitting image of the infamous villain Hans Gruber from _Die Hard_ , played by Alan Rickman! Of course, he's better known now as Professor Snape.

It was now time for the transformation phrase.

"From my cold! Dead! Hands!" Naruko shouted confidently.

If you don't understand what this phrase means, please rent and watch the documentary _Bowling for Columbine_. It's in the second half, where Charlton Heston appears.

Naruko pulled the trigger as she spoke the transformation phrase. The hammer struck the firing pin and the sound of the igniting primer rang out.

Naruko's body was then wrapped in a brilliant light. The background suddenly changed from the music room to a suspicious neon coloured space, accompanied by upbeat music. This is all pre-recorded.

Then, Naruko's body spun around several times, her naked figure appeared in silhouette, and tendrils of light wrapped around her from head to toe to turn into clothing. I'll leave this part up to your imagination.

Once the brilliant light had faded- "Transformation complete! 'Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko'! You can eat after you've fought!" Kuroneko yelled.

Her appearance hadn't changed radically, but Naruko was now "Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko", a Magical Girl of Justice with superhuman strength and fighting skills. This Naruko would be able to easily finish off five of yesterday's "Mount Fuji" dishes.

"Seriously? Maybe I'll head over there once I'm finish- AAHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed and fell to her knees. She bowed her head, hands on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kuroneko asked from her spot on Naruko belt.

"I should have gone to take the challenge menu yesterday after transforming! Then I could have had all of that deliciousness for free! Oh, I'm such an idiot… why!? Why must Fate be so cruel!? If only! If only I could go back in time…! Time! Come back! The scent of lavender! Numbers on your arms! Let the storm come! Come on a DeLorean! Doesn't matter if it's a fridge or a washing machine! Open the drawers!"

Naruko punched the ground in a state of confusion. Cracks appeared in the floor. She could end up destroying the school if she wasn't careful.

"Don't waste time thinking like that. You have to hurry and seal away that demon. Get up."

"Ohhh… all right."

Naruko replied, and stood up. She holstered the demon-slaying gun she held-the Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer, which could only be fired once per transformation. She then took out one of countless firearms from the pouch on her belt. It was a Sturm Ruger GP-100 .357 Magnum 4-inch revolver.

As a side note, the "Ruger" of Sturm Ruger is different from the German _Luger_. It's just a shortened name for this American manufacturer. This won't be on the final exam.

"Hmph. I guess I'll be using this one today. Doesn't really matter as long as I have something to shoot with."

Naruko, saying something that would either enrage or make jealous a gun maniac, took out a lotus root-shaped magazine and checked to see if it was loaded. She then opened the music room door.

The portraits of Bach and Beethoven watched from behind as Naruko left to do battle.

Meanwhile, what could have happened to the lady commander and the sole remaining member of the Anti-Demon Corps? Was she still bravely fighting off the demon?

"AAAAHHHH!"

Was she firing away on automatic with a Type 89 machine gun in each hand? Was she acting as a shining example of valour?

Actually, absolutely not.

"Kyaaa!"

She was being chased down the hall by the demon, screaming shrilly.

She occasionally turned and fired, but the 9mm rounds all missed their mark.

It seems like this so-called commander's gun mastery was in the negative range. She fired again, and a lightbulb shattered.

This demon was about tall enough for its head to reach the ceiling. It looked like a bipedal lion with strangely good posture. The demon mercilessly continued chasing.

The demon itself, or more specifically, the person within the demon, had no inkling of the fact that he was currently chasing a young woman around the school building.

An exciting adventure unfolded in his fantasy world.

After being transported to a land of sword and sorcery with eight moons by a beautiful mage named Bell, he met the Queen who ruled this world and easily drew the legendary sword in the stone and was hailed as a hero, and found out that for some reason, he was able to use magic in this world. He quarrelled on occasion with his party members, but these arguments only served to strengthen their bonds as they left on a journey to defeat the mysterious Overlord who plotted to take over this world (party members include: Himself, Bell, a Knight, a Nun, an Ex-Thief, and a Cleric). They matured as they saved countless villages and defeated countless villains. Everything was going well until they boarded a ship that would take them to another continent, but they were shipwrecked and scattered by a storm conjured up by the Overlord. Stranded alone with Bell, who had been rendered unable to use magic by an extremely high fever, he had been nursing her back to health and was debating if he should take off some of her clothing to ease her pain. I'm sorry for the long paragraph.

Meanwhile, the commander was still being pursued by the demon, sweating profusely.

"Oh…!"

Unfortunately, she found herself at a dead end.

The staircase she had arrived at was closed off by an explosion-proofed emergency shutter. It was over. Even if she put her back to the wall and fired away at the charging demon, she was out of ammo. She had no extra ammunition, either.

"…"

The commander didn't even have the strength to fight back. Suddenly, the demon turned right around.

In the mind of the young man within the demon, he had finally decided that he should remove Bell's clothing and had just reached for her chest when a lady from their party (Class: Nun. But everything she did was so outrageous that her holiness was in question) purposely walked in on the scene, asking "Oh my. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Don't let your guard down, commander.

The demon ripped out a handful of its own mane and tossed it into the air. Each strand turned into a monster that looked like an orangutan drawn by a child.

The demon had left, but the commander was surrounded by dozens of newly-formed monsters. They roared as they surrounded her, claws unsheathing from their hands.

"No… no…" The commander sobbed as she backed into the wall. No hope left. It was all over.

 _ROAAAAR!_ With a single cry, the demons charged at her simultaneously. They were now at 3 metres. 2 metres. 1 metre. 50 centimetres.

Moments before she would be torn to pieces, she let out a sharp scream out of sheer terror.

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly-

 _BOOM!_

A huge explosion ripped through the hallway. Grey smoke immediately filled the area.

And the monsters- And the commander- Both disappeared from sight.

The school-shaking explosion was felt by- "Huh? What was that?" Naruko, who was running through the halls, "Lalala~ Hm?" and Shiroi Kitsune, who had been humming as he cut down the shutters in the halls because they were in his way.

However, neither of them currently had any way of knowing what was going on.

"I'd better hurry before the pervy samurai appears."

"I must hurry so that I may show off my awesomeness to Mysterious Naruko."

They mumbled, as they followed Kuroneko' directions and sense of smell respectively towards the demon.

The fans and the school ventilation systems kicked into effect. The smoke began to clear.

 _ROAR!_ The demons, blinded by the smoke, could be seen confusingly groping their way around this dead-end hallway.

When the grey smoke finally cleared completely, the dozens of monsters came back into view, unchanged from before, and - The poor, shredded commander was not there. Neither was the sobbing and cowering commander.

"…"

But there was a small girl, quietly standing with her gaze to the floor.

The demons cocked their heads. Understandable, as just moments ago it was a grown woman standing before them, but now there was only a small girl of perhaps ten or twelve years standing before them in this blocked-off hallway.

The girl wore grey shorts that showed off her stick-thin legs and a brown sweater with a round neck.

There was a large pouch on the back of the shirt, and there were protective pads on her elbows. Her knees were similarly cushioned, and her bare feet were tucked away in rubber shoes.

"…"

The girl slowly raised her head.

She had long black hair and black eyes.

It was difficult to tell from her face if she had any emotions. She glared at the demons with eyes of quintessential stoicism.

The monsters, having hesitated at the girl's still appearance, reminded themselves that they were facing a little brat and raised their claws.

Oh, the poor girl.

"…"

The girl moved without a sound. She reached for the pouch on her back with both hands, and took out-A dozen grenades. They were Mk 2 models, used by the American military until the Vietnam War.

The safety pins had already been pulled. The girl tossed the grenades as if tossing feed to a flock of birds. The safety pins bounced of the ground with a high-pitched _ting_.

The demons stood dumbly in confusion. And three seconds later - Every grenade exploded. The noise of the twelve explosions merged into one, and smoke and shrapnel flew everywhere.

Grenades for use against people don't burst into flames in large amounts when they go off. The heat from the explosion creates fragments that go flying everywhere to murder anything unlucky enough to be hit by them.

The bulletproof glass and the shutters shook, and small pieces of debris fell from the ceiling.

When the smoke cleared again.

"…"

The girl was standing there unscathed.

She silently walked away, over the ashes-all that remained of the monsters.

At the same time, the demon was rampaging through the Home Economics classroom. They were baking cookies in here until just a little while ago, with one of the girls excitedly baking for a boy she liked, but those cookies had been turned to dust.

The demon destroyed the ovens with its gigantic claws. However, an adventure was still ongoing in the mind of the person within.

It was a dramatic sequence in which the party had worked together to defeat a mid-boss at the castle at the top of a great valley.

The plot was thickening. Everyone had vowed there to head for the Overlord's Castle, but at that very moment - The spear of the not-quite-dead mid-boss pierced Bell's frail form.

"Ah…"

The bloodied spear made its way right through Bell. And she fell into the abyss, in front of everyone's eyes.

"Bell!"

He desperately reached out to her, but his hands grasped nothing but thin air. The magic he cast with all his strength also failed him. He called Bell's name over and over, but Bell disappeared into the depths of the dark valley. It was so deep that they couldn't even hear her landing.

Losing his cool, he asserted that they should go and rescue Bell. "It's unfortunate, but it is highly unlikely that she is still alive. We must hurry on to the Overlord's Castle." the Knight retorted calmly.

There was a fight. An internal struggle. Exchanging of fists.

The knight's opinion was extremely rational. If the rumours that "The Overlord is grooming a successor, a terrible man who could truly destroy the world", were true, they had no time to waste.

However, he refused outright. The nun finally stepped in and suggested that they search for Bell and give up if she was dead. So the party went down into the valley depths. His heart was heavy as he led the others into the abyss, having completely forgotten that this was all just a dream.

In reality, he was crushing pots with his thick legs and breaking tables in two with his hands.

"…"

A young man wearing sunglasses watched this demon from the classroom entrance.

He was dressed in black. He wore black boots, black pants, black gloves, and a black trenchcoat that came down to his knees. He was covered from head to toe in black. Even his sunglasses, which concealed his expression, were black.

In each hand he held an MP5K submachine gun. It was a compact submachine gun 33 centimetres in length, using 9mm shells.

He had already loaded, removed the safety, and set the gun to automatic. All he had to do now was pull the trigger. However-"He's late…" He muttered bitterly. The guns were aimed at the ground, and his thumbs were pointed straight. It didn't look like he was going to open fire.

"He's late… he's still not here…"

It seemed that the demon was not his target. The demon stalked out of the Home Economics room, but the young man in black did nothing but watch.

And… "You're late, Shiroi Kitsune!" he spat.

"Dammit!"

The young man, having finally lost his patience- "Defeat Naruto" Began writing this phrase over and over on the blackboard in tiny writing.

"Found it!"

Naruko, having followed Kuroneko' directions through the school building, finally discovered the demon.

It was stalking through the third floor hallway. Naruko could see the demon walking with its back turned.

Her right hand tightly grasped the GP-100. The demon merely kept walking away, not even looking back. On its right was a window overlooking the grounds. On its left was a deserted classroom.

"Huh…? I guess this demon's not targeting me?"

"Seems that way. Looks like this one's just going around without any particular purpose. I guess this student doesn't really have problems or worries?"

Naruko and Kuroneko spoke.

But they were incorrect. The student was currently searching for Bell in a deep, dark valley. He was on the verge of tears, worried that she might have died.

They found a trail of blood leading behind several boulders. He followed them behind the rocks, despite worrying that he would be greeted by a sight he may not have wanted to see. And he found her.

"Bell…"

Bell lay collapsed on the ground.

The beautiful girl in outlandish clothing lay almost eerily still in a pool of blood. The moment he hurried over and reached out to touch her, Bell's eyes snapped open. Her yellow and purple eyes reflected his tearful face.

"Bell… you're alive…"

She was alive. Bell was alive. There was blood everywhere, but she was uninjured. We've found a survivor! Bring a stretcher!

He embraced Bell awkwardly and with a great deal of embarrassment, shedding tears of joy. The party members following behind him, however, became suspicious.

"How could she have survived those injuries and the fall?"

The knight, who had been ordered on this journey by the Queen, became suspicious of Bell from this moment on.

Actually, he had been ordered earlier by the corrupt Prime Minister to get rid of the hero should he be proven a fake. This is foreshadowing.

A thin stream of tears flowed from Bell's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, thanking him through her actions. And…

"I… won't die… as long as you're alive… I'll be by your side. And… I'll never betray 'you'."

She smiled delicately. This is also foreshadowing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	23. The Name that Tie us Togethers

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Every morning, Chiaki always arrives to class when she's about to be late. It's not because she oversleeps or she has poor time management though, but rather she will continue to practice on her drums in our club room even after the preparatory bell has rung. She came from a sports club, so that's probably why she loves to practice in the morning.

However, Chiaki was really late this morning. Which is quite rare of her. I didn't see her earlier when I went to the club room to leave my bass there. Even after the bell for classes had rung and the teacher had stepped into the classroom, I still didn't see her.

"Morning!"

When Chiaki opened the door (located diagonally right at my back) and entered the classroom in a strangely energetic way, we were already ten minutes into the first period. Our young and timid English teacher even dropped the chalk on the floor in shock. Chiaki leisurely made her way between Kaori's desk and mine, then sat down at her own seat. Aside from her bag, she was carrying a huge plastic bag that had a handle on it.

"Sensei, am I considered late? Or was I already marked absent?"

Our English teacher took a look at the clock, then coughed twice and said softly.

"I'll count you as late this time, but don't enter the classroom so brazenly next time."

"Right. I'm sorry."

She took out the textbook from her bag. At the same time, she turned her head over and stuck out her tongue shyly.

"I shouldn't have stayed up late last night."

"What are you carrying?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'll tell you later."

Right after classes were over, Chiaki opened up the plastic bag which she brought to class, and pulled out something from within. "Tada!" She proudly showed it to Kaori and I.

Kaori was stunned with her mouth wide open. I guess my expression was probably the same as hers.

It was a white T-shirt - at the chest area, was a cute image that was designed with the colors of psychedelic purple and orange. **Kaori & LOLLYPOPS** That's actually what was written on it.

"This is…?"

I finally managed to get the line out of my throat after much difficulty.

"What's this? The T-shirt of our band, of course! It's really cute, right? I'm thinking, if Kaori hasn't decided on a name for our band yet, then we'll just use this name."

Chiaki said that proudly. I reaffirmed the strange name yet again with an unbelievable feeling, then shot a glance at Kaori - her face was pale white.

"Well, it just so happens that Naruto was listening to EL&P when I went to his house yesterday. And thus an idea came to me - why don't we also name our band E&LP."

"W-Why's my name in there?"

"Because Kaori's our band leader. See, it's just like Hajime Hana & The Crazy Cats."

Exactly how old are you? Is it because you frequently drink with your uncles and relatives? There are times where Chiaki speaks just like an old geezer… no, she actually sounds older than them.

"Leader? M-Me? Why?"

"Eh? Didn't you hear it from Senpai?"

Chiaki said as she spread the T-shirt out on the table.

"Senpai said that the Folk Music Club is a revolutionary army, right?"

"Come to think of it, she did…?"

My memories began floating towards the distant past as I murmured. Kagurazaka-senpai is a self-proclaimed revolutionist. As for us, who she gathered, it seems like we are her comrades in her revolution.

"She said that I am the army commander, Naruto's the treasurer, and Kaori's the The chairman."

"I never heard about that before," somehow, Kaori was close to tears.

"Hey… Shouldn't the band leader be Senpai?" I interrupted.

"Senpai's the Chief Secretary. Which means… that even though the person who holds the most power is the great leader, but that's just on paper. In actual fact, the one who is in control of everything is the Chief Secretary. This is the so called 'Troika' system."

"Is that so?"

"You're referring to the Soviets?"

"I see."

"I learned something new today."

Our classmates around us were all nodding their heads emotionally. Somehow, I was no longer affected by all of their antics.

"Therefore, I inserted Kaori's name into the name of the band."

"…I don't want that."

"Why don't you come up with a name yourself then?"

Kaori grabbed the table tightly and refused to let go.

"Aihara-san, I want that T-shirt."

"Ah, me too. LL size."

"Alright Watari-kun, Isshiki-kun, I'll just charge you guys three thousand five hundred yen a piece."

"That's costly!"

"It's just you cutting out a template and spraying paint over it, right?"

"It's the basics for a band to earn cash through some merchandise."

Just as Chiaki was displaying her knack for business while being surrounded by our classmates, Kaori's face was getting paler and paler. I was wondering if I should speak with her, but I had no idea what I should say to her.

There was a sudden loud bang. Kaori suddenly pushed her chair backwards, and that caused everyone around her to turn their heads around in shock. She made a dash out of the classroom, as though she was trying to run away from the stares of everyone. I was about to give chase, but Chiaki was a step faster than me.

"Wait!"

Chiaki gave a shout outside of the classroom. I followed suit and ran out as well. Chiaki was grabbing onto Kaori's hand, while Kaori was trying her hardest to shake loose from her grip. Shit, this scene's a mess. Just as I was about to intervene —

"Kaori! Look at me, and listen!" Chiaki spoke.

Kaori suddenly stopped moving. She then leaned herself stiffly against the walls of the corridor, and turned her body slightly towards Chiaki, with her head held low the entire time. And I just looked on like a moron - there's nothing that I could do to get close, nor was there anything I could say.

"Listen. Half of the reason I'm staying in the Folk Music Club is because of Senpai."

Chiaki held onto Kaori's hands as she continued.

"As for the other half, _it's the same reason as you_ , Kaori. You should understand, right?"

Kaori lifted her head up in surprise. I could only see Chiaki's back, but somehow, it felt like she was giving off a gentle smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I, I…"

Kaori's face went red, and she didn't complete what she was about to say. It was due to the fact that the bell that signaled the start of the second period had rung. Kaori left the classroom hurriedly after school, and she was nowhere in sight during band practice. I then realized that she didn't actually bring her guitar today.

"I guess I'll go look around for her. Her shoes are still in the shoe cabinet."

Just as I was about to walk out of the practice room, Senpai grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"There's no point in doing that. Comrade Aihara has already done what is supposed to be done, so all that's left are problems that Comrade Miyazono will have to deal with herself."

I glanced at Chiaki. She was sitting in the middle of the drum set, and staring at the hand-made T-shirt that was spread out on her knees. The things that she should have done, The things Chiaki said in the morning, I sat myself on the floor. I had no idea what was going on at all. The reason to be in the band? What does that mean?

"Did… I go overboard this time?" Chiaki mumbled.

"We can leave that for the historians of the future to decide. For now…"

Senpai took out a piece of paper that was folded in half from her pocket, and opened it up.

"Today's the last day… for the registration of the live performance."

Forget about the name of the band - the part where we are supposed to fill in the name of the band members were blank as well. I felt a sudden chill in me. If Kaori quit the band just like that. What should we do then?

Chiaki lifted the T-shirt and said, "Can't we just fill this name in for now?"

Senpai put on one of her rare bitter expressions and said, "Mmm… you know, I am actually glad that Comrade Aihara's not the last member to join the band."

"Senpai's horrible!"

That was the only instance where I actually agreed readily with what Senpai said.

"Isn't that a really suitable name for a cute and loli-loli band like us?"

"You can use that name after I leave…"

"How about having Naruto dressed up as a girl too?"

"Over my dead body!"

Senpai plugged the guitar into the amplifiers, and used the noise generated to interrupt the silly conversation we were having.

"I'll come up with something to make them wait till tomorrow noon. Let us all wait for Comrade Miyazono here tomorrow morning! Then I'll skip my lessons and send the application form to the livehouse where we'll be performing tomorrow night."

Senpai then turned her head to look at me.

"It's just a name that we are using for our application. Even if we do not make it in time, it will mean nothing. If there is really nothing that we can do this time, there's always a next. Don't put those expressions on your face."

"Well, you aren't wrong…" What exactly is the expression on my face right now?

"Well, it's pointless for us to continue talking about it any further. Let's begin our practice!" Senpai stood up as she said that.

Somehow, I had zero motivation to pick up my bass. Right here, right now, the three minimum elements required to start a rock band are here - a guitarist, a bassist and a drummer. If we were to create our music based on our current form, We can start-up the band, albeit barely, even if Kaori isn't around.

Senpai stared at my face for a while. She then said, "I guess we'll start with some covers. You should know how to play Hotel California, right?"

I nodded. Senpai began strumming the quiet intro with her guitar. Earlier on when we first started the band, we frequently practiced with songs sung by The Eagles. Even now, the club members still did an impromptu play of their songs while waiting for everyone to gather. Therefore, my fingers already remembered the songs that we've played. Perhaps Senpai had already seen through what was in my mind?

It's said that while The Eagles were recording this song, there was actually a part in the intro where there was an overlap of 13 guitar sounds. Therefore, it is impossible for Senpai to do that alone. Regardless of the few overlapping improvisational parts or the solos, there would be no way Senpai could replicate all those things with just her hands alone.

I had almost forgotten to sing the chorus with Senpai. All I was doing was strumming the bass in a daze, as I immersed myself into the vocals of Senpai and experienced for myself the blankness beneath her voice. She… Kaori's not here.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ82** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The practice ended really quick. While on my way to the staff room to return the keys of the practice room, I met Hiratsuka Sensei at the door.

"Oh, Naruto. Come here for a moment."

"Huh? Me?"

Hiratsuka Sensei's hair was tied up, and she was dressed in the white pleated blouse and tight miniskirt as usual. Though she may be dressed really formally, she is actually a really violent teacher, which you somehow just can't link to her role as a music teacher. I really do hope she won't drag me around by my ears in the future.

"Sensei, that's the girls' toilet over there!"

I tried my hardest to resist after realizing that I was going to be pulled into a really terrible place.

"Ah, that will not do."

Hiratsuka Sensei then pulled me to a turn at the staircase, where the fourth floor's further up from us - it's a corner of the music room where almost no students will pass by once the hours have reached this late in the day.

Hiratsuka Sensei forced me against the wall and pressed her heel into my foot. She then began her interrogation. "Kaori came to the preparatory room just now."

"Eh…?" I see. So she ran to the preparatory room huh? Hiratsuka Sensei used to be Yoshiyuki's student - Kaori's father - back when he was a lecturer in college. It seems like she was close to Kaori since way back.

"I have no idea why, but somehow she seems to be in a pretty depressed state. Did you two have quarrel or something?"

"Nope, nothing much happened… ah! Ouch! Don't shift your body weight onto your heels!"

"I did mention before that you should be prepared for your arms to be broken if you made Kaori cry, right?"

"Since when!" Though she did say she wouldn't let me off easily.

"What happened? Aren't the two of you getting along really well?"

"Do we look like we are on great terms with each other?"

Hiratsuka Sensei shrugged.

"So you're really unaware of it… all that girl talks about is you and the Folk Music Club."

"Eh? No, that's just…"

Things won't reach this state if we're on good terms with each other, right?

"She's still in the preparatory room, so go and look for her. Just say that it's me telling her to go home quickly."

"…understood."

And with that, Hiratsuka Sensei walked downstairs.

We used to have music as a core in our school, so the whole of the fourth floor is housing equipment that are related to that. Straight to the left at the end of the stairs, was a door covered with red felt, just like those of a concert hall - that's the music hall that's rarely used. Located along the sides of the corridor that's extending outwards on the right, are storerooms that are used to store all sorts of musical instruments. At the end of the corridor is a metallic door, which belongs to the music room that is used during our typical music lessons.

There was a series of melody from an electric guitar that wasn't plugged in to an amplifier, and it came from diagonally-right in front of the music room - it is the door of the music preparatory room. Its timbre sounded beautifully delicate and gentle.

What song is that… it should be the part of the harpsichord that appears in Brandenburg Concerto No. 5? She actually managed to replicate the rich sounds of the arpeggio clearly with just a single guitar. As I listened carefully to Kaori playing the guitar, I recalled how weak Hotel California sounded when it was played by just the three of us earlier.

After the song was over, I could hear the sound of Kaori tuning her guitar. Despite that, I remained rooted outside the door without moving an inch. What to do? Kaori will probably be angry if I just open the door and walk in like that.

"…Kaori?"

In the end, I tried calling out her name softly. The sounds of her tuning suddenly stopped. Those words that I wanted to say but were frozen in my mouth had disappeared completely as well. Because Kaori hasn't said anything to me yet. And I have no idea what to say as well.

"Well, Senpai said that the registration for the live performance… will end tomorrow."

I pressed my palms against the wall, and said that out word by word.

"Since we have to fill in the names of the members of the band, as well as the name of the band itself… we may actually have to use the name that Chiaki came up with if we don't decide soon."

I noticed a slight change in Kaori's breaths when I mentioned Chiaki's name.

"So, well…"

I tried desperately to find a suitable word… right, I'll just start from that. I wanted to ask her about it anyway.

"About the live performance. Do you have any reason not to go?"

It felt like a long time had passed before I heard her answer.

"Actually… there's no special reason."

Kaori's murmurs came from behind the thin door. I was feeling slightly relieved upon being able to speak with Kaori, but then came her next line.

"However, there's no real reason for me to go either."

"What…!" That's just too much! What's with that!? "Then what did you join the band for?"

"I don't know," came Kaori's reply. "I really don't know."

She sounded just like a child who's lost. I squatted at the corridor and thought hard for a while.

"If you go, then perhaps you'll know."

I tried answering her with that. Even I myself felt it was quite a silly answer - it sounded like something that an elementary school kid would say. However, there's no withdrawing once I said it out loud.

"Since you're willing to join our club, we wish to participate together with you."

Not just for perform, but to play together.

"And so, well…"

I slowly heaved out the air that was jammed in my throat. There's nothing much left for me to say, right?

"So, I'll be waiting for you at the practice room tomorrow."

And with that, I waited breathlessly for a moment, but there was no reply from the inside.

Sigh. I guess the only thing that I can do is wait.

I silently left the door. While making my way towards the stairs, I actually stopped in my tracks twice to turn around and look. It somehow feels like I could faintly hear the sound of Kaori playing her guitar. Dvořák's music… but that may just be the evening bell which came from faraway towns.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ83** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Unfortunately I met Chiaki at the road on way to school the next morning, and was thus left with no option but to walk with her to school. It was 6:40 a.m. - normally, I would still be in bed at this hour.

"You didn't sleep well last night?"

Chiaki, who was walking next to me, suddenly came up close to me and stared at me.

"Hmm? Nah! I slept really soundly."

"Have you been coming up with names for the band?"

"Mmm… I guess."

"So you don't actually trust Kaori? I feel sad for her."

Aren't you the same as me? You even made a T-shirt. I originally wanted to retort with that, but upon changing my perspectives a little, I guess that was probably the best thing that Chiaki could come up with… right?

"I've come up with over ten more names since then."

"Aren't you the same as me too!"

Damn, what a waste of energy of me trying to put her in a better light by thinking about things from a different perspective. Chiaki then took out a notebook and confidently showed me a long list of backup names for the band. I couldn't help but sigh when I saw that.

It was about seven plus when we reached school. We went to the staff room, and realized that we could not locate the keys for the practice room in the key box.

"Strange? Naruto, you returned the keys yesterday right?"

"Yeah…"

Chiaki and I exchanged looks for a brief moment. That means there's someone who reached the school earlier and has already made her way to the practice room.

There can only be two possibilities, Chiaki immediately turned around and ran, and she almost bumped into a teacher while making her way out of the door. However, she ignored the yells of the teacher, and scooted off from his sides. She then dashed her way through the corridors and towards the courtyard.

Chiaki pulled open the door of the practice room hard, and her shoulders slumped immediately. The me who was following closely behind took a glance into the room, and I exchanged looks with the person inside.

The person in the practice room was not Kaori, but Kagurazaka-senpai, no wait, she's Kagurazaka-senpai alright, but w-why is her blouse unbuttoned halfway? Her lingerie's showing from the inside, and she was in the process of removing her skirt.

"Whoa!"

Chiaki gave a shout. She shut the door after elbowing me who was behind her. Damn, that hurts!

After a while, Senpai opened the door and stuck her head out from within.

"Sorry, I never thought you guys would be here that early. You two can come in now."

Chiaki stepped into the room really quickly. As for me, I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated about it - I mean, Senpai was changing in the room not too long ago, right?

Senpai had changed out of her uniform into a T-shirt with the photo of the Cuba revolutionist Che Guevara, as well as a patched denim miniskirt - an outfit that has anarchism written all over it.

"Why are you changing here?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? Today's the final day. I have to hand in the application form to the livehouse where we'll be performing later."

Oh, right! She did indeed say that before. So that means the reason Senpai wore her uniform to school is just so that she can enter the staff room to get the keys? What exactly is this girl going to school for?

"Speaking of which, I never thought the band members would be here this early. We are really united!" And with that, Senpai patted Chiaki's head.

"This can't be considered all the members, right?" Chiaki lifted her head and asked softly.

"Mmm, you're right."

Senpai nodded her head, then proceeded to take out the application form from yesterday from her pocket. She then pulled out a desk from the corner of the room, and placed the opened form on it. There were already four names filled in the box for the members' names.

 **Chiaki Aihara (Drum). Kaori Miyazono (Guitar). Kyouko Kagurazaka (Guitar, Vocal). Naruto Namikaze (Bass, Vocal).**

Only the part for the name of the band was left blank. I didn't want to think too much about it, so I changed my focus onto some other place on the form… eh?

"Oh, what about the rental fees for the place?"

It's impossible for us to perform live for free, but I had totally forgotten about cash - related stuff. Though there's going to be another two bands who will be performing with us, the individual amount each of us have to pay should still be pretty costly. However, all Senpai did was show a faint smile, "You don't have to worry about that. We are the guest performers, so we don't have to spend a single cent."

"Eh?" What's this? How is it possible for such good things to happen… ah, this person here must have done something yet again? I guess it'll be better if I don't pursue it any further. Feels really scary.

"Should Comrade Miyazono not make it in time— right, why don't we just use the name Folk Music Research Club ?" Senpai tapped the tip of the pen in the box for the band's name. Chiaki opposed immediately with, "Eww… that's not cute at all."

"Really? I quite like the name though."

"Then why don't we just use K-ON ? It's much easier to remember with just Three words."

"That sounds just like the name of a girly band. I can't accept that!"

"Then how about adding an exclamation mark at the back."

Chiaki took out her notebook once again and began reading out the names she came up with one by one; as for Senpai, she was there rejecting them one after another lovingly. I sat myself on the stool and leaned the bass against the wall, while listening to their conversation halfheartedly.

Back then, Kaori was waiting for me in here as well. The day that I suggested that we had our guitar showdown. Despite her not giving me any sort of reply, she still waited for me. Therefore, this time, all I can do is wait for her like this.

Thinking about it, it somehow felt like Kaori and I have always failed in trying to get our points across clearly. There are times where we can communicate, but there are times where we can't - and with the gradual accumulation of the miscommunication, it felt like there may be a day when they will all turn into an unsalvagable misunderstanding or something? If that is really the case, then shouldn't I try asking her properly? That's if Kaori is…

Senpai and Chiaki had actually left me alone when they noticed I was there silent and engrossed in my own thoughts. How long have those two went on with their conversations already? The chimes of the bell pulled my consciousness back into reality. I was shocked, and quickly directed my glance towards the clock in the room. It's the preparatory bell right before lessons - classes will be starting in five minutes. Both Chiaki and Senpai, who were chatting at the table, had turned their sights towards the clock as well.

"Young man."

Senpai made a gesture at me. I stood up, and Senpai passed the pen into my hands.

"We have no other choice. You are the third person to join the band, so you decide."

"Eh…"

I stared straight into Senpai's face. Kaori didn't come, so I'm the one…

"But…"

"It's just a name, so don't think too deeply into it. Nothing will change because of it."

Is that really so? I thought to myself as I stared at the application form. It somehow feels like Kaori will no longer be coming here if she doesn't appear now? Should I sever the relationship between us right here…

I adjusted my grip of the pen… I had spent the whole night yesterday thinking about it, before finally deciding on something. Should the situation come to the point where I'm the one to come up with the name of the band, then I'll just name us Blackbird.

However, this name will lose all its meaning if Kaori will no longer come here. It will become a name that forces me to recognize the fact that we can no longer fly with our wings broken.

The tip of the pen came into contact with the paper. Just as I was about to write the first character "B" - Senpai lifted her head suddenly. She looked past my shoulders, towards the door of the practice room - and then she smiled.

I held my breath and turned my head around. The heavy door had opened, revealing a slit that allowed the air of Spring to gush into the room. Chiaki ran to the door and opened it quickly. Kaori, who was outside the door, was about to take a step back. Chiaki grabbed her by her wrists immediately, which caused her to flinch.

Next to me, Senpai said, "Morning, Comrade Miyazono."

As for me… I could not speak a single word. The countless words were all stuck in my chest. In the end, I passed the pen to Kaori, who was pulled into the room by Chiaki. That was the only thing that I could do. Kaori stared at the pen for quite a while, before accepting it with her left hand. She stood at the door for a long time, despite me having left the table already.

Next, Kaori walked slowly towards the table. She wrote the letters in the blank space of the application form, without any hints of hesitation.

 **feketerigó**

"How do you pronounce that?" Chiaki asked softly.

"Fe-ke-te-li-ko," Kaori mumbled. That's quite an intriguing pronunciation. What language is that?

"Does your mother speak with a Dutch or German accent?"

Kaori and I lifted our heads at the same time when we heard that sudden line from Senpai.

"…how do you know? Mama mentioned before that she was born in Holland."

"Because you don't usually pronounce the 'g' as 'k' in Hungarian. Nevertheless, it sounds much nicer this way."

Senpai took a good look at the name Kaori had written. The smile on her face looked as gentle as the white clouds that were floating in the sky in the early morning.

"You like this song?"

Kaori took a while before nodding in response to Senpai's question. Somehow, it felt like she had stolen a glance at me when she did that, and that cause my face to burn.

Which song is that? The pronunciation of feketerigó somehow makes me feel like I'll gently fly upwards into the sky in an instant.

"It's a really good name."

With that, Senpai folded the application form and stuffed it into her pocket. She then got close to Kaori quickly and pecked her lightly on her cheeks. Kaori's face went red in surprise, and she took a step backwards.

"Ah, right. Comrade Miyazono, just pass those four thousand and five hundred yen that's in your pocket to the young man! I've delegated him to be in charge of all the finance-related matters."

Senpai said that just as she was about to step out of the classroom, and Kaori's face went red yet again. When the door was closed, Kaori took out a brown envelope from her chest pocket and stuffed it into my face.

"Hey!"

I managed to grab the envelope before it fell to the floor. There's a few pieces of the thousand yen notes and some five hundred yen coins inside.

"You don't have to give it to me now!"

Then again, it means that, right? It's that, right? I was not quite confident of that, so I peeked at Chiaki's face, who was beside me. Wow, her face was lit up from the happiness.

"Put it away quickly."

Kaori turned her head away as she said that. I placed the envelope into the pocket of the guitar case. It was only then that I realized that my heart was thumping wildly. I had no idea why, but I couldn't calm myself down. I can finally perform live together with Kaori! Everyone can go there together!

"Ruto."

Kaori suddenly turned her head around and called out my name when she was out of the door. My gaze went past Chiaki's shoulders and straight into her eyes.

"…will I really know?"

When she was asking me that question, Kaori's eyes still looked as though they were the skies filled with dark clouds. I suddenly felt my chest tighten a fair bit.

"Know what?" Chiaki moved her face close to Kaori's to look at her.

Kaori shook her head, and so Chiaki turned her sight towards me instead.

"You should be able to find the answer… probably."

If felt like Kaori's slightly uneasy gaze were fixed on the tip of my nose. I couldn't help but lower my head and stare at my fingers. And then, I took a step forward.

"I promise you…" As I said that, I stretched my hand out towards Kaori, "That if you aren't able to get an answer, I will listen to everything you have to say."

It's a promise that I had made sometime ago.

Kaori's face was flushed red. After brushing my outstretched fist away with her hand, she turned around and ran towards the school building. Chiaki looked at me with no idea of what was going on, and then she followed suit behind Kaori. I turned my head back to look into the empty practice room.

The reason for Kaori to be here…

Somehow, I think that there's no one who can tell her the answer to that. She has to find it on her own. You see, I myself had no idea why I was hanging around here. However, I have no intention of hanging around with the rest of the members in the band forever while having any lingering doubts about it.

I turned my sight towards the empty desk. It somehow feels like the name that Kaori had written was carved onto the surface of the desk when Senpai was tracing out the name with her fingers.

 **feketerigó**. A name that ties us all together.

The bell for classes finally rang. Shit, I'm gonna be late. I locked up the practice room, then made a dash towards my class. Somewhere among the cluster of trees in the courtyard, the cicadas began to sing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Kyou-chan's Explosive Story Part 2 -**_

Naruko had come to a point at which she could finally defeat the beautifully dreaming demon in one shot.

"Should I just shoot it in the back?"

"Why not?"

Naruko and Kuroneko were discussing the situation.

"Isn't it kinda underhanded?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?"

"I think I can get it in one hit. You think I should?"

"Why not?"

"I guess… then it'd be all over."

Watching the demon staggering away, a mere metre from her, Naruko put her GP-100 back in her pouch, not having fired a single shot. She then drew Big Cannon from the holster on her belt. It was a weapon that could only be fired once per transformation, but any demon who was hit would regain human form.

"All right! At this rate, I'll finish in time for lunch! Food, food!" Naruko said happily as she released the hammer.

She could shoot with one hand, but firmly held the gun in both hands, just in case.

"That was easy."

All Naruko had to do now was put pressure on the thumb resting on the trigger!

At that moment-

 _CRASH!_

A bulletproof window shattered, frame and all, before Naruko's eyes. A white shadow jumped into the hall from the classroom.

"Hyah!"

The one standing in the hall as glass shards rained down upon him was a man dressed in white.

A white standing-collar uniform, and a fluttering white cape. At his waist was a sword housed in a black scabbard. His handsome face was covered by a mask, and his head was decorated with a pair of white fox ears and a bright red apple.

"…"

Naruko was silent.

There is only one character in this story who is so stupidly outrageous. One is more than enough.

"I see you may need my help!" said the pervert, getting to his feet as soon as he had landed and showing off his sparkling white teeth.

Across from him, the former sitting duck-the demon, had begun to flee, scared by the loud noise.

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger-a lone knight descends from the distant skies!" said the pervert, while appearing more like he was rescuing the demon.

"It has been a while, Mysterious Naruko! Have you kind words of love for this familiar face?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Naruko's answer was immediate.

Screaming, she pulled out an M4 carbine with a 100-round magazine, turned off the safety in the blink of an eye, and fired away on automatic.

The hall was filled with the din of bullets as shell casings fell to the floor like waterfalls. The 5.56mm rounds fired from the M4 flew at Pervert Mask faster than the speed of sound. However.

"Your reaction troubles me, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko."

The pervert drew at the speed of light, and swung his katana at inhuman speed. Every last bullet was either blocked by the sword or a tomato from the man's pocket.

 _Click._

The number of round remaining dropped to zero. The bolt, having gone back and forth 99 times, stopped in place. A hundred shell casings littered the floor.

"Hah… hah…"

Naruko breathed heavily, shoulders heaving in rage and fatigue.

"And I had missed you oh so much… well, I suppose it may be a bit much to demand a mature, romantic reunion from a young lady like yourself." The pervert spoke like an old man, and wiped the tomatoes from his mask with a no-name brand handkerchief.

The demon had already rounded the corner and disappeared from the hallway.

"You… pervert… no, Shiroi ōkami… you got a grudge against me or something?" Naruko asked the pervert-Shiroi Kitsune-with a stony grin on her face.

Shiroi Kitsune cocked his head and replied, "Absolutely not."

"Then… you're just doing this for your sick amusement…?" Naruko asked again. Shiroi Kitsune smiled even more broadly and responded.

"I do not partake amusement from this, Mysterious Naruko. My only motive is pure, unadulterated love for you that drives me to strive to protect you, a maiden of justice. Even though you are completely flat-chested."

 _BANG!_

Naruko opened fire with a Sturm Ruger Blackhawk .44 Magnum Revolver, having drawn and shot with her left hand.

" **You rotten bastard**!" she screamed. Naruko released the hammer and- _BANG!_ She fired again.

"What colour is your blood supposed to be?!"

(What could it be? Please pick from the five choices below. A. Red B. Rouge C. Rosso D. Tomato-coloured E. All of the above. This question is worth 20 points.)

Shiroi Kitsune, holding a placard stating the above, dodged Naruko's shots _BANG!_ by moving his head. After all, _BANG!_ accurate shots were easiest to dodge. It was _BANG!_ partially Naruko's fault, though, _BANG!_ for stubbornly continuing to aim at his forehead and nowhere else.

She had spent all six rounds, and was out of ammo.

"Hah… hah…"

That was a total waste of bullets, and all Naruko got in return was more fatigue. She fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Shiroi Kitsune took the time to begin introducing himself to Naruko.

"I am 'Shiroi Kitsune β, the Pristine Guardian Attempter'! Is your town in need of justice? Call now, and I will rush to your aid!" The BGM this time was-youwantmetostopokayokayI'llstopitnow.

"I didn't call you!" Naruko yelled, head bowed. Of course, Shiroi Kitsune β would not be going around dressed like this in the first place if he cared about something so trivial.

"Now, Mysterious Naruko. Let us protect justice together. There was once a quote from a film that said 'Half the world will be outraged if we protect justice', but that does not matter! As long as the other half can truly smile, our battle-our sacrifice will surely not be in vain."

Shiroi Kitsune β was being surprisingly serious today. He was not himself. Maybe it was something he ate?

"And I hope this 'other half' will all be young women."

Never mind, it's him. Wait a sec, isn't that biologically impossible?

"You must work hard to make your dreams come true!" Ain't gonna happen.

"No…"

Naruko staggered to her feet, behind the teary-eyed Shiroi Kitsune β.

"I… want to get rid of that demon ASAP…"

"That is why this is no time for you to be sitting around here, Mysterious Naruko! You must work hard in inverse proportion to your chest size."

"…"

 _TING._ Some sort of seed appeared in Naruko's mind. She got the urge to fire every single weapon in her arsenal at Shiroi Kitsune β, but she barely managed to restrain herself.

"Dammit…" She swore instead of firing. Bullets had zero effect on this masked pervert.

"Damn… how do you dodge bullets like that?"

Shiroi Kitsune β immediately raised his pointer finger and replied.

"That is a good question! I shall answer-"

"And the answer is?!" Naruko practically yelled.

Shiroi Kitsune β smiled refreshingly.

"It is because I can hear the breath of the wind."

"Wha-?"

"The winds created by bullets… if I can feel this wind, I can detect the bullet beforehand and dodge it. It is a simple task. Anyone can do it-in fact, it would be strange for anyone to _not_ be able…"

"…"

Naruko immediately regretted asking _him_ for any coherent answers. She then recalled that this was a painfully familiar situation, and remembered the phrase "Even a monkey can do little more than regret.".

"Now, let us destroy that demon together!"

Watching the energetic Shiroi Kitsune β, Naruko quietly muttered, "So guns aren't the only answer…" This wasn't the kind of thing that a normal schoolgirl would say, but let's put that aside for now.

"Anyway, my goal for this term is to get my hands on a powerful superweapon that can annihilate that pervert." Naruko steeled her resolve.

"I hope that works out." Kuroneko said, as if this was none of her business. Which was true, in a sense.

Putting resolutions aside, the demon was still on the loose.

"Got it? Don't bother me!" Naruko said to Shiroi Kitsune β, and drew another firearm from her pouch. It was a Czech-made CZ 100 double action semi-automatic handgun. She loaded it and began walking the halls, following the demon, ignoring Shiroi Kitsune β.

"Then let us go!" Shiroi Kitsune β followed after Naruko like a dog.

"…"

Veins began popping in Naruko's forehead. She didn't turn around, however. Naruko did her best to continue ignoring him. _'I can't play into his hands. I have to ignore him semipermanently. I decided to do that in beginning of the story, but why did I keep talking to him at all!?'_ Naruko was feeling a great deal of regret.

Of course, Shiroi Kitsune β followed from behind, asking things like, "Guess what? What do you think we should name our combination attack?" or, "Guess what? It's cheating to wear leggings under your skirt." but Naruko ignored him completely. Every time, she longed to switch from the CZ 100 to Big Cannon, but Kuroneko would always hold her back. But-

"Come to think of it… you know, on those hot summer nights when you don't cover your feet with your blanket? Do you not sometimes feel something suddenly pulling at your ankles?"

Naruko reacted to this one. Getting goosebumps all over, she turned around and- "Kyaaaa! What was that for!? Now I'll never be able to sleep with my feet out!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ she wasted five rounds with her CZ 100. Five innocent tomatoes also lost their lives.

Suddenly- "Perhaps you need my assistance?" A mysterious voice spoke to the duo. Its source was soon revealed to be the young man in black, who was writing "Defeat Naruto" on the blackboard not too long ago.

"Oh! It's you!"

His face was familiar to Naruko.

"Detective Inu!"

The young man called 'Detective Inu' nodded.

That's right. His name was Detective Inu.

He was a skilled young man who had mastered the Septuple-Gun Fist Style, a fearsome art founded by Prince Shotoku which involved dual-wielding a pair of guns at incredible speeds.

Of course, you wouldn't need any further explanation if you have already read the previous story. However, this young man's true identity was still a mystery that had yet to be revealed in the story. Who could he possibly be? Hey, you there! Stop laughing.

In Naruko's mind, 'Detective Inu = A pretty useful guy'. So she smiled and greeted him.

"Hey! It's been a while. Kinda late today, aren't ya?"

Her attitude towards him was polar opposite to the way she had treated Shiroi Kitsune β earlier.

"Tch. Luckybastardluckybastard." Shiroi Kitsune β kicked a pebble aside, sulking.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of, you see…"

Detective Inu apologized quietly, with an expressionless face.

Naruko replied with words like 'no, don't worry about it', and 'I didn't mean it like that', but Detective Inu could never tell her the truth that he was late because he had been so focused on writing "Defeat Naruto" on the blackboard.

That blackboard was currently whiter than the tundra in February. Detective Inu, not satisfied after having filled the board with "Defeat Naruto" in normal-sized letters, began filling up the gaps in the letters 'D', for instance, with tiny "Defeat Naruto"s. With a bloodcurdling expression, at that.

"All right! Now that all three of us are gathered here, we must charge! Charge at the demon!"

Smiling, Shiroi Kitsune β raised his katana into the air. Naruko and Detective Inu followed the pervert for now. However…

 _Whisperwhisperwhisper?_

 _Whisperwhistper. Whisperwhisperwhisper. Whisper? Whisperwhisper. Whisperwhisperwhisper._

Naruko and Detective Inu spoke quietly amongst themselves. Their conversation consisted entirely of ways in which they could get rid of Shiroi Kitsune β once they had sealed away the demon.

Meanwhile, in a certain student's head.

"You have done well to make it this far, warriors!" said the Overlord, proudly sitting in his throne. He looked just like any fifty-year old man, but he carried himself like an Overlord. He wore a black cape and was wearing a helmet adorned with strange horns.

The story in this dream was nearing its climax. The party had finally arrived at the Overlord's Castle, having braved all kinds of peril and defeated many enemies. However, just as our hero bravely drew his sword and charged at the Overlord.

"Excellent job in guiding my pawns here, Bell." The Overlord said suddenly. And while our hero was still reeling in shock, Bell slipped away from the party and walked up to the Overlord's throne.

"It can't be… Bell, please tell me he's lying!" He was astonished.

"I knew it!"

The knight's suspicions were confirmed.

"…"

And as Bell looked on sadly, the Overlord began explaining her true identity.

Just as anyone could tell from how she travelled through time and space, Bell was not human. No normal human in this world could do such a thing. She was a being created by the Overlord's great power. _Da-dun!_ (sfx)

She only existed because the Overlord wished dearly for her existence. She would simply fade away should the Overlord be killed.

That was why Bell could never betray him. That was why she had completed her mission of bringing the hero and his party to the Overlord.

"But why would you want to bring me here?" He asked, and the Overlord replied with something resembling fondness.

"Hero from across time and space-does my face not look familiar to you?"

The hero fell into thought for a moment, and answered that the Overlord somewhat resembled his own father.

The Overlord grinned, and stood up from his throne. He swished his cape and revealed the shocking truth!

"That is only natural! After all, I am-"

"It can't be! You are my father?!"

"No."

Luke, he is not your father?

"I am… you!"

The Overlord's explanation went thus:

The hero and the Overlord were the same person. He had crossed time and space to come to this place. However, this was a very long time ago. Alone, he was persecuted in this place so far away from home.

The wise Queen's predecessor was a typical tyrant, and the world was, accordingly, a terrible place.

Having his hopes broken and dreams destroyed, he strayed from the path of good. He trained himself in magic and eventually became Overlord. Welcome to the Dark Side.

"I am old now. My body is a wreck, twisted by the overuse of magics. You should have seen my last checkup results. And here I was, so close to taking over this world completely. That is why I chose and summoned another 'me', to take my place as Overlord."

"Me!?"

"That is correct. You can never trust anyone but yourself-therefore, you are the only one fit to succeed me!"

That was why he created Bell, the kind of girl that his younger self would follow after without question, as his guide to this world. All in order to make him the next Overlord.

"That 'Legendary Sword' multiplies your power. And as its master, you and Bell will succeed me and rule this world together!"

All of their hard work, and the slow but steady increase in the adventure's difficulty was for the ultimate purpose of training him.

Most protagonists in adventure stories don't die, but in this case, he was alive _because_ he was the "hero". All of this was part of the Overlord's plot. The Queen and the other party members had assisted in this scheme without even knowing the truth.

"How… how could this be…?"

Having been betrayed by his beloved Bell, and having inadvertently betrayed his trusted party members, he…

 _RAWWWWWWWWR!_

The demon was crying out.

 _RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!_

The demon was crying out in the A/V room. It was breaking desks, smashing the projectors, and ripping the curtains as if in serious denial.

And the trio was watching all this from beside the door. Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune β, and Detective Inu were quietly spying on it from the hallway.

"I can get it… in one shot, from this distance. I'll just slowly sneak into the classroom, and BANG!" Naruko said quietly, making sure the demon wouldn't hear.

"In that case, I will provide support fire to make sure the demon does not produce any monsters." said Detective Inu, in a reliably quiet voice. He held in each hand a Desert Eagle .50 AE, known for the destructive quality of each individual shot.

"What about me?" asked Shiroi Kitsune β.

 _'Go away.',_ and _'Go to Hell.'_ were Naruko and Detective Inu's honest opinions, but they weren't childish enough to say these things in the current situation.

"Hmm… How about you watch our backs from the hallway?"

"That sounds like the right course of action. We'll trust you with this task."

These were very mature responses. Of course, adults are all liars.

Now that they had decided on a course of action, it was time to begin preparations. Naruko checked the Big Cannon, and Detective Inu confirmed that the Desert Eagle's safety was off. The bored Shiroi Kitsune β, who had nothing but a katana- "Ta-da! It's a dove!" quietly practiced magic tricks.

It was finally time for the final battle. The people in the demon's head were also in the middle of their final battle. The party attacked the Overlord (and Bell).

"Oh no… what am I supposed to do…?" He cradled his head.

And the demon stopped as if in correspondence. It was a great opening for Naruko and the others.

"All right! Let's go on the count of five! Got it?"

"I'm ready."

Five seconds until Naruko and Detective Inu would unleash a combination attack.

 _Gulp._ Naruko swallowed.

Detective Inu took a deep breath.

2, 3, 4, 5- "Charge!"

Was it Shiroi Kitsune β who counted '5'? It was way too fast. Hurrying in a situation like this could only bring about disaster. And that wasn't even the biggest problem.

"You idiot!"

"What're you doing!?"

 _BANG!_ Shiroi Kitsune β completely ignored the plan, jumped over the heads of the surprised Naruko and Detective Inu, and loudly kicked down the door. He leapt into the A/V room.

Of course, the demon turned around, surprised by the noise. The planned sneak attack fell into oblivion.

Shiroi Kitsune β drew his katana in the middle of the classroom. Teeth sparkling, he shouted clearly.

"I am the Warrior of Justice who fights to defend this school, the nobly-named Shiroi Kitsune β, the Pristine Guardian Attempter! Now, let us fight like men!"

"What are you doing, challenging him to a duel?" Naruko slapped her forehead.

"…"

Detective Inu was dumbstruck by this act of idiocy. Meanwhile, the demon reacted immediately and tore out some of its mane, tossing it around the room. Soon the A/V room filled up with monsters.

"Come at me!"

Shiroi Kitsune β tapped his left hand lightly with his right hand, which was holding the katana. In an instant, a katana appeared in his left hand as well. This would be the first time he's showcased his dual-wielding. Magic is a wonderful thing.

 _RAAAAWWR!_ "Haaaaaah! _Swishwhooshclangclangwhoosh!_

Monsters charged at Shiroi Kitsune β from every direction. Shiroi Kitsune β, meanwhile, went on his invincible dual-wielding rampage. Monsters quickly went down and turned to ash, but the demon continued to create more of them. It seemed like this would turn into a battle of attrition.

"Now, Mysterious one! While I hold them off-you must finish it!" said Shiroi Kitsune β, almost being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. However.

"What kind of movies do you like, Detective Inu?"

"Well… Actually, I'm quite fond of low-key romantic comedies."

"Really? That's surprising."

Naruko and Detective Inu were having a lighthearted conversation, leaning against the wall that separated the hallway from the A/V room. It seemed they had given up on going inside.

"Mysterious Flat Chest! Perverted Peeping Sunglasses! Now! You must defeat the demon! I cannot last much longer!"

They could hear the sound of katanas swinging through the air, the demon's cries, and this voice from the A/V room.

"Me? These days I've been watching nothing but airplane-related movies. I happened to rent this old movie called 'Beagles - The Soldier Who Crossed Time and Space', and it was pretty good."

"Oh, I've seen that one on TV back in Belgium. It's the one with the ordinary New Yorker being sent back in time to World War I and becoming a pilot, correct? It was an unusual concept, but I enjoyed it as well."

"Yeah, I really like those biplanes. I wanna try piloting one someday."

"That sounds wonderful. Should the opportunity present itself, please allow me to ride with you."

"You want a ride? Great! But I can't guarantee your safety."

"Hahaha! What a scary thought."

Naruko and Detective Inu ignored Shiroi Kitsune β completely.

"Damn! Whoa! What the-! Tch. Ack!"

Shiroi Kitsune β's voice was becoming more and more desperate.

"Sounds like he's just about finished."

"Yes. Any minute now…"

Naruko and Detective Inu's voices were becoming more and more terrifying.

"Gyaah! Ouch! Dammit! Oh… gak…"

Shiroi Kitsune β was in trouble.

And when Pervert Mask finds himself in danger- "Looks like I'll be much better off now… I hope it's sunny tomorrow, too." The heroine does nothing but worry about the weather!

"…"

Of course, there was no way Detective Inu would go in to help, either. He had wanted to land the killing blow himself, but beggars can't be choosers. He must be thinking, _'This is an acceptable conclusion'_ right about now.

"Whoa!"

Looks like Shiroi Kitsune β was finished. The sound of steel cutting air vanished. They could now hear the sound of an apple being crushed. The end was nigh.

"…"

Naruko soundlessly readied Big Cannon.

"…"

Detective Inu, equally silent, readied his grip on the Desert Eagles.

"…"

And the girl soundlessly walked right by them.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

The girl? Naruko and Detective Inu looked at each other, unable to believe their eyes.

She was real. They definitely saw her-a little girl passing under their lines of sight and travelling from left to right.

The astonished duo looked to their right.

They thought she might have been a ghost, but she was definitely corporeal. She was a mysterious girl with long black hair. She wore grey shorts that showed off her stick-thin legs and a brown shirt with a circular cut.

The girl stopped in front of the closed A/V room door and reached for the handle with her tiny hands.

"Wait! Don't go inside!" Naruko hurriedly tried to stop her.

"Please! It's dangerous to go in right now!" Detective Inu was equally desperate. This girl was definitely no student. She must surely be a child living in the area, having wandered in by accident. However.

"…"

The girl stared at them wordlessly. And she spoke for the first time, looking at them with her green eyes. It was a surprisingly long sentence.

"I can't just abandon Onii-chan."

"?"

"?"

Neither Naruko nor Detective Inu understood what she meant. Only Kuroneko reacted ( _"Ohhh.'_ ), muttering quietly.

This was so sudden that the duo was frozen for about three seconds.

"Oh!"

"Look out!"

The moment they were shocked back into reality.

 _ **BOOM**_ _!_

The A/V room exploded.

"Whoa!"

"Grk…!"

Naruko and Detective Inu were caught in the force of the blast. The walls cracked but held, but the door was not so lucky. Black and grey smoke spilled out into the hallways, and was sucked into the ventilation shaft.

"What just happened…?"

"This scent… Those were Mk 2 grenades!"

Naruko and Detective Inu stood at the doorway, preparing to fire. And what greeted them was - The sight of the ruined A/V room. The sight of the floor, caked with several centimetres of ashes that used to be monsters. The sight of the ceilings and walls, over five broken katanas and a lot of shrapnel sticking out of them. The sight of the demon's hind leg as it escaped through the window.

"…"

And the sight of- "Ohhh…" Shiroi Kitsune β, eyes spinning, chicks circling his head, and the unharmed girl, holding him upright by his collar.

There was a pile of grenade pins at her feet. It collapsed with a clatter.

"…"

"…"

Naruko and Detective Inu were at a loss for words, but they were sure of one thing-this girl had destroyed all the monsters and rescued Shiroi Kitsune β.

"Who in the world… is that girl…?"

Cold sweat ran down Naruko's face.

"Oh…! Why can't I remember…? She seems so familiar…" Detective Inu muttered.

The girl ignored them both and let go of Shiroi Kitsune β's collar, dropping him to the ground.

Shiroi Kitsune β slid to the floor, scattering ashes all over the floor. The girl grabbed his collar again and lifted his head. Then…

"Open your eyes."

She began slapping his face back and forth.

 _smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack-_

Her hand moved at the speed of light. The sounds melded together because of her sheer speed. The friction between her hand and the air set her hand on fire.

 _smacksmacksmacksmacksmack!_

About when the girl had landed 200 slaps in two seconds-

"Oh…"

Shiroi Kitsune β came to. The girl's hand went still.

"Oh… I'm saved…"

Shiroi Kitsune β lightly shook his head. His mask obscured his eyes, but it seemed they were open now.

"Much thanks, Mysterious Na-"

The one standing before him was a little girl who was decidedly not Naruko. Shiroi Kitsune β stopped in the middle of speaking.

"Oh? You're…"

He looked at the girl. Then…

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

He screamed at an inhumanly high frequency, sharply enough to shatter the bulletproof windows.

Both Naruko and Detective Inu were shocked by the scream. They ducked and covered their ears.

After finishing his scream, cold sweat began running down Shiroi Kitsune β's face. His ever-present smile was replaced by the chattering of his teeth.

"Onii-chan you okay?" The girl asked Shiroi Kitsune β. Her face was expressionless, but there was something resembling fondness in her tone of voice. Upon hearing it, however, Shiroi Kitsune β screamed again.

" **NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

This time, he crawled backwards into a corner of the A/V room, kicking up ashes. And to everyone's genuine shock, this calm man burst into tears.

"No… I don't like pain… no… please… stay away…"

Clutching his head in his little corner, Shiroi Kitsune β wept like a child who was scared by a barking dog.

"…"

"…"

Naruko and Detective Inu looked at Shiroi Kitsune β as though they had just discovered an afro-haired whale doing a handstand on a subway platform.

The dumbstruck Naruko muttered, "What is this…? What am I seeing right now…? Why is he acting like that…?"

"I can't quite recall, but it seems he must have been heavily traumatized in the past."

The moment Detective Inu spoke…

"…"

The girl looked up, straight at him.

"Huh?"

She immediately flung herself at him, and in an instant was on his back. She mercilessly rubbed her chin and cheeks on his head.

"Eeek! Aaaahhhh! Stop it!"

Detective Inu ran around like a rodeo horse, but the girl stuck to him like a demon and would not let go.

"Who is that girl…? What in the world is she…?" Naruko muttered, unconsciously stepping back.

"Kyou-chan…"

Naruko suddenly heard a man's voice from near her feet. It was Shiroi Kitsune β, who had been crying just now.

"You know her?"

Shiroi Kitsune β looked up at Naruko with his tear-streaked face. He sniffled and nodded.

"Kyou-chan… Nicknamed 'Grenade Girl'. From 'There are no Kind Explosives', from MediAscii Publishing Company." Shiroi Kitsune β answered Naruko by briefly quoting.

"That's it? All you've told me are her name and the fact that she uses grenades." Naruko replied, incredulous.

"Stop it! Somebody help me!"

She glanced at the girl perched atop Detective Inu, who was still desperately struggling.

"You two know each other?"

"I don't know… but…"

"But?"

"When I look at that girl, my stomach starts hurting… my side aches… like I've been stabbed by a knife. Oh, I don't want to die… The waves are getting distant now… I don't like pain… I don't like…"

Shiroi Kitsune β was never able to finish his sentence. He clutched his head again and began trembling. Psychological trauma is a scary thing.

"Hey, can you name all the nutrients contained in pineapples?"

"I don't know…" Shiroi Kitsune β answered immediately, head bowed.

It was strange that this nutrition freak wouldn't talk about bromelain, which dissipates proteins and helps in digesting meat products (but it's not too good with heat, so don't go for the canned kind), and potassium, which helps prevent high blood pressure. Looks like he was completely out of it.

"…"

Naruko fell into thought. For Naruko, it was thinking time.

"!"

She got an idea.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Bell! Everyone! Stop it!"

At the Overlord's Castle, the heartbreaking final battle was coming to an end.

The Overlord had used his magic to create powerful minions to torment the meddlesome party members.

"My god… What can I do…?"

His indecision reached its climax as he watched Bell attack their teammates.

Would he betray his friends and succeed as Overlord?

Or, since it was partially his responsibility, would he defeat the Overlord and save this world?

If he chose the latter, however, his beloved Bell would vanish, fade away forever.

"What's wrong? Why do you hesitate? You only have one choice-take over this world and live happily with Bell. That is what Bell wants, as well. Come with your enchanted blade. I will gladly hand you this throne. This is your destiny!"

The Overlord began to goad him. The party had been reduced to moaning on the ground in pain. There was no way he could win. Besides, this wasn't even his own world-maybe this was for the best.

The moment his heart began leaning towards the Dark Side, however.

"Oh!"

He saw it. And came to a realization.

"Bell…"

Bell, who was attacking their friends, had a sorrowful look on her face. Bell, always smiling brightly during their adventures, looked like she was on the verge of tears.

And with that tearful face, she was about to impale the knight, who fought to the end, with a longsword.

"Oh… I see now." He mumbled.

 _Whoosh!_ The enchanted blade was unsheathed from its metal scabbard.

The knight, bracing for death, saw the legendary sword, and the boy from another world easily blocking Bell's attack.

"You…"

"Ah…"

"Why you…"

Said the knight, Bell, and the Overlord respectively.

"I make my own future!" he shouted, as he parried Bell's sword and caught her from falling to the ground with his left arm. Then…

"I'll protect this world… and you."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Oh…"

The beautiful girl, who had not too long ago been overwhelmed by grief, began shedding tears from her multicoloured eyes. With a bright smile on her face.

"You… You fool!" The Overlord screeched.

"I… I will choose my future for myself! I'm going to walk my own path! I don't believe in destiny!" He yelled, as he leapt up the steps to the Overlord's throne.

The Overlord's minions attacked him at once.

"Out of my way!"

He climbed the steps, cutting down the minions with his sword. However, there were too many of them. One of the minions he didn't manage to finish off grabbed him by the ankles.

"Damn!"

In front of him, another minion raised its club. He was in trouble.

"AAAHHHH!"

The one sent flying into the air was not him, but the minion. The knight, charging in with a battle cry, had cut it down. The other party members joined the fray, despite their wounds.

"Everyone!"

"Go! Sometimes you really get on my nerves, but… I'll leave defeating 'you' to you!" The knight told him from behind.

"Thanks."

He charged.

"Why you little-!"

The Overlord chained magic spells against him, but he blocked them all with his sword and stepped towards the throne.

"Prepare yourself!"

He screamed for the last time.

Was he speaking to the Overlord, or himself? The sword cleaved the Overlord in two.

"Oh…"

The Overlord's body, split down the centre, turned to mist. It faded into the air.

"I was actually… a strong person…" These were the evil Overlord's- "Good work…" final words.

As the Overlord died, his magic began fading and his minions also vanished. Silence came upon the Overlord's castle.

And a girl fell to the ground.

It was Bell. The party rushed to her side.

"Bell!"

The one running down the steps was not the Overlord, but him. Oh! He was in such a hurry that he tripped down the stairs.

He gently held Bell in his arms. At this point, however, her breathing was very faint. They tried casting healing magic on her, but they were all repelled. It seemed these magics had no effect on nonhumans.

"I'll use _my_ magic!"

He prayed to tie Bell's existence to this world. He prayed as hard as he could. However, his magic was not enough. It was actually quite lacking. Who am I kidding? It wasn't nearly enough.

It seemed there was no way to save Bell. She was fading away.

"Thank you… but my fate… is to vanish with the Overlord…" Bell began fading into green particles of light.

"I don't believe… in destiny…"

He suddenly did the unthinkable. With the sword, the legendary blade that could take over the world with its own power-

"Haaah!"

He pierced Bell's chest with the sword.

As the party watched in shock, the blade sunk deep into Bell's chest.

It soon disappeared all the way to the hilt.

 _Click._

Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko quietly moved her thumb.

She then silently raised Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer. Her target was the demon, soundlessly standing in the junior high division second-year classroom on the first floor.

It was somewhat melancholy, like a monkey listening to music with headphones.

Neither Shiroi Kitsune β nor Detective Inu were behind Naruko.

"Hurry." Kuroneko urged quietly.

Naruko put pressure on her pointer finger. It was a little after noon. Three seconds until the end of fourth period.

There was a small promontory in this land that had been restored to peace. It was a beautiful place, with green grass fluttering in the wind. There was a wonderful view of the ocean. And there it was- **"The Overlord Rests Here"**.A tombstone, inscriptions written in Japanese, facing the sea. Clasping his hands in front of the grave was the hero of this world. Beside him was Bell, and standing behind them was the rest of the party, bandaged and no longer armed.

"You're leaving us…?" Bell asked as he finished a long prayer of repose.

He nodded quietly and told her that he would have to leave. Back to his home.

Bell pleaded with him to take her with him, to let her stay with him forever, but he shook his head.

"I can't bring along someone from this world, Bell. Please, be happy with everyone else."

He then kissed her softly.

The sound of bells rang across the skies. Fourth period was about to end.

"Goodbye, Bell. Don't cry. You look so much prettier when you're smiling, so please-I promise I won't cry, either. Goodbye."

His adventure, as well, was coming to a close.

"Farewell… my hero… but… I promise… we'll meet again someday… someday…"

The moment Bell said this with a smile-Naruko pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Big Cannon released a single shot.

He faded away.

He disappeared into green particles of light, and Bell would gaze at him forever.

The girl's blue hair fluttered in the wind as she stood alone on the promontory.

 **"The Overlord's Grave"**

She would stand in front of that grave for eternity.

Listening to the bell signalling the end of fourth period, and watching the demon shrinking back into the form of a male student.

"Oh… why… why…" Naruko mumbled softly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kuroneko asked from her belt. Naruko holstered Big Cannon, and trembled as she clenched her fist.

"It's so easy when nobody's getting in my way! I'm talking about sealing demons!"

The bell was nearing its end. Shiroi Kitsune β, meanwhile-"It hurts… it hurts…" was curled up in the A/V room in tears.

"…"

Standing in front of him and staring was a little girl named Kyou-chan. A little while ago, Naruko had asked this of her:

"Watch over this person so he doesn't get in trouble, okay? Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can."

Kyou-chan had been watching him the entire time since the conversation. Detective Inu, whose hair was ruined by Kyou-chan's face rubbing against it, had fled as soon as Kyou-chan released him. He did not return. Just as planned.

"Well, all you have to do is shoot it with Big Cannon. It's a breeze with your skills, Naruko." Kuroneko said. Naruko looked up at the sky.

"I know-I know who my real enemy is…"

"It's over." Kyou-chan said suddenly in the A/V room. The bell signalling the end of fourth period had just finished.

"I'm going back now." she said, as she slowly left the classroom, telling Shiroi Kitsune β that they would meet again. And as soon as she shut the door behind her-

Shiroi Kitsune β fell sideways onto the floor. Lying on the ash-covered floor, looking up at the shrapnel-laden ceiling, he muttered, "That was close…"

Shiroi Kitsune β slowly reached for his mask with his left hand in this deserted A/V room. He then took off his mask.

As you all know, the face under the mask belonged to Naruto-senpai. He sighed and mumbled with a melancholy look.

"If it weren't for this mask, I wouldn't be alive…"

I think your logic's a bit flawed there.

 **"Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Naruko has magnificently returned the demon to human form. All students may proceed to lunch. Fifth period will take place in classrooms that have finished cleaning up."**

A peaceful broadcast came over the school's PA system. They were in the clear. Thank you, Mysterious Naruko.

The students returned to safe classrooms in order to have lunch. As a side note, KAERE, the Anti-Demon Corps, had turned tail and run ages ago. All they left were tire tracks.

This lively lunch period, Naruko went alone to the cafeteria and had hashed beef with rice. As she ate, a brown-haired classmate of hers came and sat opposite her at the table, carrying a bowl of tempura udon.

"…"

Naruko spared him a glance and ignored him.

"What kind of movies do you like, Naruko?"

"I don't really watch movies."

Naruko, having finished her meal, stood up in order to put her cutlery away.

Watching her was Ryota.

"Hmph…"

Who was smiling meaningfully.

And as soon as he raised his chopsticks- "Found you!" He heard a woman's voice from above him.

"It can't be…"

"Let's eat together!"

It was Kyouko Kagurazaka sensei. She was holding a platter with today's lunch (ham cutlet combo).

Leaning against his back, Kagurazaka-sensei put her chin on his head and placed her platter in front of the udon.

"Thanks for the meal!"

And surprisingly, she put sauce on the ham cutlet and began eating it in the same position.

Ryota, hands trembling hard enough to break his chopsticks, spoke.

"…Kagurazaka-sensei… I have something to ask…"

"What is it? You want one? Here, say ahhh…"

"No, that's not it!"

"Don't be shy! We're comrades!"

"What in the world-"

Ryota ate the ham cutlet piece that was being held in front of him. At that moment-

"This feeling! I feel like… I know… before…"

Ryota felt like he was surrounded by stars. Countless memories flashed in his head and disappeared in an instant. However, they were too foggy for him to make any sense of.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember! What happened…? What happened to me in the past…!?"

Ryota was in anguish.

"You're still young."

Kagurazaka-sensei muttered, as she gracefully snatched and ate the fried shrimp from Ryota's udon.

"Hm. Tastes pretty good."

One last thing.

The young man who awoke in the nurse's office quietly began shedding tears.

He soundlessly shed enough tears to drench the pillow.

And during his remaining four-and-a-half years of student life, he never again turned into a demon.

And he was never reunited with the blue-haired girl named Bell. But he never forgot his hour of adventures that day.

He reminisced about it many, many times. He typed up detailed records on his computer.

He eventually went to college. He even got a job.

And he would occasionally look back at his writings and fondly recall that day's adventure.

One day, he organized it all into a story. **"Who Will Bell the Hero?"** He titled it thus, and sent it in to a newcomers' writing contest.

He won first place - He got his story published, and received the adoration of many readers.

On the cover of the novel was a picture of a blue-haired girl with a radiant smile.

In the foreword was written the following: "I'm so happy to see you again, Bell!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Extra ~Kyouko Report~_**

A certain Mr. Kakashi Hatake (Note: the 66th Prime Minister of Japan. A term used to denote several classes of non-flying humans) was walking down a very long hallway.

He wore a grey suit with a shiny Diet Member badge on his lapel. Around his neck was a blue tie with white raindrop patterns.

Mr. Hatake was walking this light green, windowless, sterile hallway alone with not even a single bodyguard.

Soon, Mr. Hatake stopped in front of a certain door. There was nothing written on it, not even a name.

Mr. Hatake slowly put his right hand onto a glass panel to the right of the door. The panel flashed faintly.

[Authentication Complete.]

With a mechanical voice announcing his entrance, the door slid open. Mr. Hatake stepped inside. The door closed shut.

The room was nearly pitch-black. Very close to the entrance was a large, wooden desk. The only source of light was a small, antique desk lamp perched atop it.

The faint light from the bulb of the lamp dimly illuminated the desk and the chairs. It wasn't enough to reveal anything about the size of the room or any furnishings that might have been hidden away.

It was very quiet. Not even the humming of an air conditioner could be heard in this place.

"Hm."

Mr. Hatake stepped forward without hesitation and took a seat, his legs crossed.

At that very moment, another light slicked on.

A spotlight on the ceiling lit up a place about four metres ahead of Mr. Hatke's seat at the desk. Standing under the light was a lone woman. She was young and very beautiful, dressed in a white suit jacket and skirt. She was perhaps in her early twenties. With her tall, slim figure, black-green eyes, and long black hair. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't inexpressive. There was a look of confident calculation in her eye-a look of ambition.

Around her neck was an ID card.

On that card was, of course, a photograph of her, grinning and wearing a business suit. Under the picture was a name.

 **[Kyouko Kagurazaka]**

That was her name. There was nothing else on the card save for a barcode, leaving her identity and position a mystery.

"You may begin, Kyouko." Said Mr. Hatake.

"Sir. I will begin with a brief overview of the ones under our surveillance." Kyouko said in perfect Japanese, lightly bowing to Mr. Hatake.

She snapped her fingers, and a screen popped up in midair, right beside her. Although the mechanics of the device were a mystery, Mr. Hatake looked into the screen without even blinking.

On the HD screen was an image of a girl in a sailor uniform sitting at a table.

She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. In the holster at her waist was a model gun. Several green pouches hung from her belt.

"Ohh…" Mr. Hatake vocalized quietly. It was most definitely not because he was looking at a beautiful girl. The reeason for his moan was over two hundred pieces of deep-fried dumplings, which were neatly piled up on the table in front of the girl. In each of the girl's hands was a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes were deadly calm, but even through the screen he could feel the pure desire to devour everything.

"This is Subject #1. She is in the fourth year at her institution-a first year high school student. She is registered under the name [Naruko]."

Kyouko began to explain.

"This photograph was taken inside a certain ramen restaurant in downtown Chiba one week ago. What you're looking at now, sir, is the subject undertaking a challenge menu, in which anyone who finishes three hundred dumplings within an hour will get their meal free, as well as a five thousand yen cash prize. For your reference, there have only been four successful attempts on this menu in the past five years."

"I see…"

"If you'll turn your attention to the next image."

Kyouko waved her finger in the air, and the image on the screen changed.

"Ohh…" Mr. Hatake said again.

It was almost like a spot-the-differences game.

The new image was identical to the previous one-the girl's position, her expression, the angle of her chopsticks. But the dumplings on the table had been cleared out completely.

"This image was taken nineteen minutes later."

"You mean to say that… she finished it all."

"Yes, sir. On average, that means she had eaten one dumpling every 3.8 seconds. Of course, the actual speed was likely higher, as she spent the first few minutes cooling them off."

"Hm… let me ask you something. This is a very important question…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did she eat them with pepper oil and vinegar?"

"Yes, sir. But initially she ate them as they were. Reports say that around halfway through she began to add soy sauce, and around the end she accented the flavour with vinegar and pepper oil."

"I see… we have a professional on our hands."

"Yes, sir. The agent who took these photographs was one of my men, disguised as a tourist. He reported, and I quote, 'It was as though I was watching the birth of the universe unfolding before my very eyes. The sheer holiness of the act sent my soul shivering. I do not believe I will be eating dumplings again for some time.'. I've also been told that she has already conquered every single challenge menu in the area. Things have gotten to the point where restauranteurs in Chiba, Kamagawa, and Asahi are exchanging information about this so-called 'Yellow Demon'."

"I see. Now that I look at her, she's quite the beauty, don't you think?"

"Please take a look at the next image, sir. This is from a security camera. This was recovered from partially damaged data, so the quality is quite low."

Kyouko waved her hand again, changing the image. It was a picture straight out of a war zone.

Most of the screen was obscured by a thick cloud of dust and flying pieces of debris. However, in the middle was the somewhat blurry form of a blonde-haired girl wearing a green sailor uniform-a girl who looked exactly like the one who had earlier been sitting in front of the table of dumplings.

A faint smile graced her lips as she held an M60E4 machine gun towards the right side of the screen with her left arm alone, as though she were aiming a handgun. The flash of light at the end of the barrel and the countless shell casings sparkling in the air were testament to the sheer ferocity of her assault.

"This was the only image captured by the school's security camera, the moment before it was shattered by a demon's claws."

"So this girl… this girl is the transforming Magical Girl-heroine who restores humans who have fallen to temptation and become demons? 'Mysterious Magical Gir Gun Fighter Rider Naruko'?"

"Yes, sir. She can brush off an elephant attack like nothing, support a hundred people with her unusual strength, and possesses a mysterious weapon that can instantly return a demon to human form."

"Extraordinary. How can she hold a position like that while shooting?"

"We expected no less from you, sir, a former Olympic shooter. Although modified to reduce weight, that is a ten-kilogram machine gun she is wielding, not including the ammunition. Obviously, no normal human is capable of such a feat. We've had a doctor examine the photograph, but he reported no visibly abnormal swelling of the muscles or the like. I believe the most plausible hypothesis is that she is not human."

"Hm."

"I would also like to add that, according to reports, 'Mysterious blah blah blah' is a self-proclaimed title. For convenience's sake, we have shortened it to 'Mysterious Naruko'. This is the only extant photograph of her, as civilians are always busy escaping whenever demons-and Mysterious Naruko, by extension-appear. Even security cameras tend to be destroyed in the commotion. It's a minor miracle that we even have this one photograph."

"So this girl…"

Mr. Hatake trailed off, grimacing. Kyouko, however, smiled satisfactorily.

"Yes. She bears an uncanny resemblance to the girl from the first photograph-Naruko."

"Yes. They're almost identical."

"We're keeping a close watch on her, on the off-chance that there is a connection between the two. However, we have yet to find any conclusive evidence."

"Not one? Has no one witnessed a transformation sequence?"

"No one, sir. We don't even have security footage. Perhaps she takes care to transform in the cameras' blind spots, or perhaps she transforms where the cameras have already been destroyed. Or perhaps she intentionally destroys any cameras in the area after transforming. The only concrete evidence we have is that the girl named Naruko was always present at the times and places of Mysterious Naruko sightings. Of course, we cannot go by this as conclusive evidence. There is a chance that the two are unrelated individuals, and considering the magnitude of the situation, it would be best to exercise caution."

"Of course."

"That is the end of my report on Mysterious Naruko. If you would look to the next slide."

Kyouko waved her hand, and a new image flickered onto the screen. Mr. Hatake's eyes were greeted by a handsome male student in a white standing-collar uniform. This time, it was a video.

The melancholy young man had spiky blonde hair. At his left side was a katana. He was on the sidewalk, presumably on his way to school. Captured on camera behind him were several other students, but their faces were hidden with cartoony blue-and-white smileys. In the background was the sound of passing cars and the chatter of students. The screen was rough, and it shook slightly, giving away the fact that it was likely shot on an old camcorder. Suddenly, a dove flew by across the screen.

"This young man is Naruto, a sophomore in the same institution as Naruko. He is a model student with handsome good looks and excellent academic standing. Naturally, he is rather popular. Female students often refer to him by nicknames like 'The Katana Nobleman' or 'Prince Naruto'." Kyouko explained.

"I'm quite jealous."

"Select female students also draw manga starring this young man to sell at Ariake."

"I retract my previous statement."

"Even though the manga are a considerable source of the aforementioned popularity, sir?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm quite content with just playing mahjong in my manga appearances."

Perhaps the camera had run out of tape. The video suddenly stopped as Naruto walked right up to the screen.

"Please keep this student in mind as you view the next piece of footage, sir. It may be quite shocking." Kyouko said gravely.

Mr. Hatake shrugged. "Terrifying."

"This next video features a man we call 'Shiroi Kitsune'."

"I've been told that the name came from a doodle in one of the classrooms. 'Shiroi Kitsune Descends!', was it? Something like a movie tagline."

"Yes sir. If you would look at this piece of footage…"

The screen went blank for a moment, and was soon replaced with the face of a smiling man wearing a white mask. This was also a video, but this time, it was of a frighteningly high quality. It was practically something straight out of a nature documentary. There was even excellent audio to match.

"I love lunchtime~ What could it be today~?"

He was singing. The man in the white school uniform with a katana at his side was singing calmly and joyously.

"Don't get your lunches and benches in bunches~ You might get a tummyache~"

He was an exceedingly accomplished singer.

The man was wearing a white cape over his uniform, and he was wearing a mask that covered his eyes. On his head were a pair of white fox ears, with an apple sitting in between them. The man was sitting at the side of a large river. It seemed that the recording was taken with a high-quality telescopic lens and a powerful microphone.

"Hm…" Mr. Hatake said yet again. "I've heard the rumours, but this man truly is… unusual, Kyouko."

"Yes, sir. But the problem comes in a bit later. If you would watch carefully, Shiroi Kitsune will soon open the handkerchief that is wrapped around his boxed lunch."

"Oh? Is he planning a picnic?"

"Yes, sir. We've managed to find out that his boxed lunch was a mackerel pike rice set from a famous local eatery."

The man in the video put the lunchbox on his lap.

"Can't take it no more~ I'mma open it~ I'm really gonna open it~" The man sang with a smile on his lips, slowly opening the lid. The moment he saw the food in the box, the man put on a look of shock, as though he would break out into a surprised cry.

He then shouted:

"Whoa! Mackerel! Piiiiiiiiike! Rice Seeeeeeet!" The video cut off there.

The lamp on the desk quietly shed light on the Prime Minister.

"…"

About ten seconds later, Mr. Hatake finally spoke up, albeit in a quiet voice.

"I see… I understand that this is no ordinary man we're dealing with. So he is our second target?"

"Yes, sir. We've found sword marks all over the institution, distinct from claw marks caused by demons. The institution's gymnasium, in fact, had already been demolished once. We believe it is all the work of Shiroi Kitsune. No ordinary human could cut 50- centimetre thick reinforced concrete in a single stroke."

"Hm."

"As for the reason of the sudden cutoff in this video footage, we initially suspected equipment malfunction. However, after sending it in to the manufacturer for repairs, we were told that the cause of the breakage was a toothpick that had been lodged in the camera. We've traced its source to the aforementioned local eatery's lunch sets. For your reference, the filming team was approximately two hundred metres away from Shiroi Kitsune."

"…"

"Just like Mysterious Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune always appears when demons materialize. We initially suspected that, due to the property damage he causes-even more than the demons, in some cases-he might be the mastermind behind the demons. However, we eliminated the possibility after we found signs that he had worked in order to protect Mysterious Naruko."

"I see. So that young man-Naruto-would be…?" Mr. Hatake asked, circling his index finger in the air.

"Yes, sir." Kyouko nodded. "There is no one in Japan-no, in the entire world, who resembles Shiroi Kitsune more than he does. We've gotten an 89% positive match for build, and a 95% positive match for voice sampling. Of course, we still have no conclusive proof. Currently, he is merely a person of interest, just like Naruko from earlier."

"Yes. We must be cautious. We cannot afford to make any mistakes."

Kyouko agreed, then waved her hand again.

"These are our final two subjects."

The screen changed again. This time it was a still photograph of a male student. It was a bust-up picture(Note: A picture of a person from the chest up. Has nothing to do with a subject's chest size), much like those found on identification cards.

The subject was a handsome young man with medium brown hair, wearing a white shirt. He was staring at Mr. Hatake with a bored look that was often found on ID cards and the like.

"He is also a person of interest. His name is Ryota Watari. He is a classmate of Naruko, who transferred to the institution this summer, having moved by himself from Europe."

"You mean the class you've gone undercover into as a teacher this fall?"

"Yes, sir. Other than the fact that he is extremely popular with the female students and that he stubbornly flirts with Naruko, he is a normal student. However…"

"Hm."

"If you would take a look at this video, sir."

The screen flickered again. The quality of the recording was very messy, but they managed to make out the scene of a classroom interior. The profile of a young man facing the chalkboard was visible, but just barely. They could tell that he was wearing a black trenchcoat, his has brown hair, and that he was wearing sunglasses. The man quickly began to write words on the chalkboard with both hands. The quality made it difficult to tell, but it looked like the first word was "Kill".

His movements could not have been human. His two hands, both clutching pieces of chalk, were moving at unbelievable speeds. He repeated the same movements for about three more seconds, at which point the entire chalkboard was covered in words. The recording cut off there.

"We recovered this footage from a cell phone that a student happened to leave behind on his desk at the time of the demon attack. Of course, the footage was deleted from the owner's phone before we returned it to him."

"Is he another possibility, then?"

"Yes, sir. From the scribbles on the blackboard, which we presume has been written by the young man personally, his name is Detective Inu."

"So is this a similar case to that Naruto and Shiroi Kitsune from before? You believe that these two young men may be the same person?"

"Yes, sir. According to a literary supercomputer analysis, the possibility of Ryota Watari being Detective Inu is over 89%."

"But still not 100%. You keep repeating that."

Kyouko nodded quietly.

Mr. Hatake slowly got off his seat. He stood up straight, stretching his muscles. He then spoke, directing his voice into a dark corner of the room.

"I've learned many things upon becoming Prime Minister. But there was nothing more surprising than finding out that 'Multiple super powered teens are fighting to protect humankind in secret. All in order to return tempted demons back to human form'. It was all predicted in the ancient document from the Kamakura era."

Mr. Hatake was looking into the darkness. It stared back.

"To find that both demons, and super powered teens fighting for justice-actually existed…"

"Yes. It has all been recorded in the prophecy."

"The Japanese Government cannot afford to acknowledge the existence of this super powered teens…"

Mr. Hatake trailed off, then finally looked back at Kyouko.

"How is the demon analysis going?"

Kyouko shook her head.

"To be frank, we are making absolutely no progress. We hospitalized students who had fallen to demonic temptation but were returned to human form by Mysterious Naruko, but we found no abnormalities. In fact, the doctors were shocked to discover that the students had actually been cured of preexisting chronic illnesses or injuries. The monsters created by the demons also dissolve into ashes, making it impossible to investigate them."

"So all we can do at this point is capture those super powered teens who fight for us and question them ourselves… but, we cannot risk instigatin war with them. Try to refrain from using physical force. And before that, would it even be possible for us to defeat them, should they turn against us?"

"I can't say for sure, sir. But we have Kisarazu's 4th Helicopter Brigade on constant standby."

"We must ensure that we maintain good relations with these three. I am trying to say that we may even have to allow them to act uninterrupted. Continue keeping tabs on them and look for a way to contact them on positive terms."

"Yes, sir. That is all for my report." Kyouko said, bowing deeply.

"Good work. I'm counting on you." Hatake said pleasantly.

Kyouko stood up straight and saluted him. "Yes, Your Excellency!"

"Please don't call me that."

"My apologies. If you'll excuse me."

The spotlight that was on Kyouko suddenly flickered out.

Left behind in the dark room was the chair, the desk, the desk lamp, and Mr. Hatake. He took a seat again. The chair creaked as he looked into the space where Kyouko had been up until a few moments ago. Then…

"Phew…"

He breathed out heavily.

"It really is nerve-wracking."

It was a rather strange thing for him to say.

Mr. Hatake leaned forward and steepled his fingers, his elbows on the desk. He placed his chin on his hands, and quietly spoke to the space that had just been under the spotlight-where Kyouko had stood before.

"Kyouko… The word 'multiple' implies something, you understand? There is another individual we are keeping an eye on."

He said, taking out a photograph from his suit pocket. illuminated under the lamplight was a girl about ten years of age. She wore a brown long-sleeved shirt with a round collar and grey shorts that exposed her stick-thin legs. She had long black hair and emotionless balck eyes. In one hand she was holding a Mk 2 grenade.

"Just how many of you are in this country…?" Mr. Hatake muttered, looking down at the photograph.

There was no one who could answer his question.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	24. Miss Magical Girl Kuuko Yasaka

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I return home from school my sister's classmates had come over.

"…tch." The minute she saw me, Naruko clicked her tongue in annoyance. As always, she was wearing fashionable clothes and was sunk into the sofa.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Good afternoon!" The black-haired bishoujo who had cheerfully greeted me was Ayase.

And then… "Nyahaha~~, good afternooooon Onii-chan…" The little brat of a girl who had started chuckling in an ill-mannered way the minute she saw my face was Kuuko Yasaka.

She was small and flat-chested, had long red hair with two long ponytails that fall down to her waist in length. She had a pair of leggings on under a frilly miniskirt. She was decked from head to toe in cute-looking attire. Kuuko was sitting beside Ayase on the sofa. Oh also, when I looked at that brat, for some reason I felt a really strange sense of déjàvu. Why was that?

"Nyahaha~~, Naruko's Onii-chan is staring in this direction~~. So annoying~~."

This damn brat… she's speaking loud enough for me to hear on purpose… as usual, you're just as bad as Naruko! I wanted to get out of this unpleasant place as quickly as possible.

"Huh? Something I want? Ayase, why do you want to know that?"

"Eh? Umm… just for reference, you know? You don't have to think too much about it… just give me an answer."

"It's because Naruko did well at the track tournament. So it's congratulations for that. She wants to give you a present."

"W-Wait a sec, Kuuko! Why did you have to ruin the surprise like that?!"

"Eh? It's just annoying… isn't it better if you just ask her what she wants straight on?"

From that, I could tell that Kuuko couldn't care less about this whole present business. Naruko, you really ok with this? With your friends being so blunt like that? I knew all too well how short-tempered my sister was. However, having heard that, Naruko replied with the same faux sweet voice she always used.

"Ahaha, it's fine, it's fine! Just the thought is more than enough."

Oh right. When it came to her school friends, she was bizarrely considerate. As if saying "See? Told you!" Kuuko began to cackle.

"See? You heard her, Ayase, she doesn't need a present. Honestly, I also has game I wants to buy, the FFXV will release next week so I doesn't want to just waste moneeey. Why don't we just go to Kagamin shrine, and get some gravemphphpphhh! Wra yu durrrin, Ayasreh?! (What are you doing, Ayase)"

I saw that Ayase had inserted two fingers into Kuuko's mouth and was stretching it with a smile.

"My my, Kuuko is just full of jokes today, isn't she? Ahaha, don't say such lonely things~… we're. All. Friends. Right?"

"…?! * _Nod nod nod nod!*_ " Kuuko nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Rret go! Dorr rintch mhys nrrz! (Let go! Don't pinch my nose!)" Kuuko twisted her body back and forth.

Naruko hurriedly tried to intervene. "H-Hey Ayase… you're going a bit too far!"

"Eh? Really?" Ayase abruptly released Kuuko.

Having escaped confinement, Kuuko jumped away from Ayase, and angrily pointed a finger at her attacker.

"Y-You trying to kill me!? Bitch!"

"No, no, Kuuko. There's no way I would do something as cruel as that to one of my _friends,_ would I?"

Scary! How did she manage to make each and every one of her words sound like they were implying something else!?

"W-Well well, come on, you two, calm down… please? Honestly, I'm fine with anything if you want to get me a present. Let's talk about something different! Ah. Right, right, take a look at these earrings. I bought them at the usual shop in Shibuya, but don't they look pretty good?"

This was the first time I've seen Naruko in the role of the mediator. She was acting pretty docile the last time her friends came over, too… could it be that she acted this way at school too? She was completely different here than she was when she was with her otaku friends, and she honestly seemed to have put on a thick mask of sweetness… but even so, she seemed to be having a good time like this as well.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ84** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, I need to ask you for some advice."

Ayase had said those words to me that day in the evening, just after Naruko's friends had all left for home. She had sent me an email asking me to meet with her.

"…advice? You? From me?"

"Yes." Ayase nodded with a meek expression.

Ever since we had quarreled that time about my sister's hobby, she's been under the impression that I'm a top-class incest-loving, hentai brute of an older brother. Owing to the circumstances, I also couldn't dispel her misunderstanding, so I wanted to avoid meeting her if at all possible. She probably didn't want to meet with me either… or so I thought, but…

I honestly was troubled by what could have caused this beautiful yet horribly stubborn Ayase to come all the way to ask someone she both hated and didn't know very well for help.

Well no, it was probably something like this…

"Is it that you want to ask me about Naruko's present?"

"Ah, so you knew. That makes this conversation easier. To be honest… I don't know what I can give Naruko that would make her the happiest."

"Even if you say that… Naruko said it right? That you can give her anything. I don't think that was a lie. If it's something you choose, she'll probably be happy no matter what it is."

"That's… that might be true, but…"

Ayase looked downwards, seeming vaguely troubled. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was at a loss.

"Furthermore. Why exactly are you asking me? I wouldn't know what high school girls would want to get as a present. You're probably much more informed in that area."

"But… even so… that's not… the thing she wants the most."

"Hm? What?"

I could barely hear her whispering voice, and so I answered her question with a question, but this time she gave me a very loud response.

"I just thought that Naruko would be happiest if she got something for her hobby! That's why I came to ask Naruto-kun!"

Naruko's hobby… could she mean…?

"You… but I thought you haven't accepted Naruko's otaku hobby yet…"

"I haven't! I haven't, but… but it's a congratulations gift… and also… after that, little by little, Naruko's been talking to me about anime… not anything indecent though."

"Oh?"

Ayase had that intolerance peculiar to high school girls that caused her to reject the otaku hobby. But, just like my mother had done, it seemed that she had slowly been making compromises with regards to Naruko's hobby.

Family is one thing, but it was very rare to find a friend who would go that far for you. It was something to be very grateful for, I think.

"But in the end, no matter what I do it's hopeless… we even argued a bit before this."

"What kind of argument?"

"It was the time she showed me her collection of these 'Nendoroid' dolls… and I just asked her a simple question of what the point of collecting those things was, and she got angry about it. She became really grumpy and for a while wouldn't even answer me when I tried to talk to her… it almost made me cry."

 _'What was the point of collecting those things?'_ That was probably one of the top three things you couldn't say to otaku. And my sister really was pretty childish for getting so angry about it that she even stopped talking to her close friend.

"So, I want to restore our relationship with this present… it's partially a make-up present, so I wanted to give her something that had to do with her hobby. A stuffed animal from an anime, or maybe a nendoroid, I was thinking something like that would be good… so I wanted to also take Naruto-kun's opinion into account and then think a bit about what to do… so…"

"…I see."

She had still not acknowledged the validity of the otaku hobby. However, from the bottom of her heart, she really just wanted to give Naruko a present that would make her the happiest… so, bothered by this internal contradiction, she came to me for help despite her hatred. I have no idea what to do… I can't just flat out refuse her if she comes to me like this…

"I understand. I'll do a bit of digging and see what kind of present might make her happy."

"Really? T-Thank you very much!"

Just like the first time we met, her happy smile left me breathless. If it were for the sake of that smile, getting my sister to tell me what she wanted was a small price to pay.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ85** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…tch. Don't tell me you want to give me a present or something? Uwaaah, so gross!"

Sorry Ayase, I failed. The minute I got back, I went to the living room and in a roundabout way tried to get Naruko to tell me what kinds of things she wanted right now, but she saw through the act easily. And what's more, now she thought I wanted to get her a present. Don't make such a terrible misunderstanding! And also…

"What the hell are you saying, you dumbass? Who's the one who made someone buy her a pair of earrings on Christmas Eve…?"

"Hmph, that was just another part of my Novel Research, so that doesn't count."

Uh-huh, I see. What the hell… you thought you were just making fun of me, and now all of a sudden you're in a bad mood? Naruko didn't even try to answer my question, but just changed the subject.

"Also, you, every time I bring people over you look at them with your pervy eyes. Won't you quit that out? It's gross, and rude, and it really bothers me."

"Pervy eyes!? What the hell!?"

At her completely unexpected accusation I was taken aback and denied it, but Naruko stood up lividly.

"Don't play stupid! That one time you were ogling and fawning over Ayase… and today you were looking at Kuuko with those dirty eyes!"

"Don't be so rude! Leaving Ayase aside for now, there's no way I couldn't look at that midget in a weird way! I was just thinking how that damn brat resembled someone!"

"Hmph! Yeah right! It looked like you were looking at her with pervy eyes to me!"

"Didn't I already say that you've got it all wrong!? What the hell is it with you and every little thing…!? You my girlfriend or something!?"

"Wha…"

Naruko widened her eyes and seemed really shaken, but the next second, she got even more angry and came back swinging.

"I'll kill you! That was probably the third most disgusting thing I've heard!"

"Owww! That's not something you say to someone after you've hit them! Also, why aren't you listening to me!? It's all a misunderstanding!"

"What is!? You even make that cat bitch call you 'Nii-san' too and looked like you were getting a kick out of that! I've known all along how much of a siscon you are, but seriously stop it! It's so disgusting it makes me want to throw up!"

"I didn't make her call me anything!"

Just recently, I had set out with Kuroneko to deal with a certain problem, and when we infiltrated a publishing company, we posed as siblings. After that, even after everything had been dealt with, Kuroneko had for some reason continued to call me "Nii-san." Granted, I didn't mind that she was calling me "Nii-san." She was like a little sister… and then for some reason, it appeared that this development was one thing Naruko couldn't swallow.

"Hey… what exactly is that stuff supposed to be about? Little sister role playing? You paying her for that or something?"

"I'm not paying her anything, and it's not little sister role playing!"

How idiot would I have to be to pay my sister's friend money to act like my little sister right in front of Naruko's eyes!? Do you honestly think your brother is that much of a hentai…!?

"Kuroneko is also my friend, so isn't it fine if we get along with each other!? You don't have any right to complain!"

"Yeah, you're right! Just do whatever the hell you want!"

 _Pitter patter pitter patter… bang!_ Naruko quickly rushed out of the living room.

Dammit. Like this, it really seemed like a lost cause for me to try to get her to tell me what she wanted…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ86** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…and you started arguing because of that, so you couldn't get her to give you an answer… you're really dense, aren't you, Nii-san?"

"Shut up. Also, how long are you going to keep at it with that 'Nii-san' stuff…?"

"Oh? You don't like it?"

"That's not true… but whenever I get along with you, Naruko gets annoyed about it."

She would never admit it, but she probably thought that I was stealing away her precious friend.

"…hmph. So what? If she gets annoyed about it, it serves her right."

"Hey, hey. Put yourself in my place. I have to live with her."

"Don't worry. In two months I'll start to call you something different."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is something happening in two months?"

But Kuroneko didn't answer me, instead choosing just to smile suggestively at me.

Seeing her expression, I honestly was a bit surprised. I really didn't think there would come a time where she could smile so naturally at me. Compared to how it was when we first met, it did seem like she had opened up a bit to me. Hmm… well, hmm… it also felt like she was getting emotionally attached to me.

We were meeting inside a café located within a certain station on the Sobu Line. What exactly could I give Naruko that would make her the happiest? If I asked the person herself, I wouldn't be able to get any useful information. And when I asked some of her otaku friends for their opinions, after all was said and done we decided to meet for a strategy meeting like this.

"…it's almost time, but Rias-san just sent me an email and said she's going to be late."

"I see. She seems to be quite busy all of the time…"

"…it look like she will not gonna come anytime soon…"

Seeming irritated, Kuroneko faced the other way, and sucked at the straw that was stuck into her iced coffee.

After that, the silence continued for a bit longer. I was at a loss as to what we should talk about. I'm sure Kuroneko felt the same way. Whether it was about doujinshi or Naruko or something else, there were plenty of things we could talk about, but it was just hard to break the ice. As always, when I was alone with her it became like this.

… _Haah_. If I was with Chiaki or Karin instead, it wouldn't get like this…

If this meeting was with them, even if there were a pause in the conversation it wouldn't feel awkward at all. Just as Kuroneko had said, when you want to say something, you should just say it. But the person I was meeting right now was not the childhood friend or cousin I had come to know very well, but rather a younger girl I had known for less than a year. There wasn't any reason this meeting would go the same way.

"Umm…"

"Hey…"

We opened our mouths at the same time.

"…ah."

"…oh."

And shut them at the same time as well.

"What? Didn't you want to say something?"

"You too, you looked like you were about to say something."

Once again, silence. Trying not to meet each other's gaze, we silently stared off into random directions.

…Uwaaaaah… I can't take this…! Dammit… what the hell is this… Feeling anxious, I scratched the back of my neck, when Kuroneko began to mumble with her head down.

"Hey…"

This time, our words didn't run into each other.

"I wanted to say something about… what happened before…"

"What happened before?"

"Yeah, that is… on the train ride back…"

"Ahh, that time?"

I knew what she was talking about. It was that time when we infiltrated the Shinjuku publishing company by pretending we were submitting an application to be published… she was probably referring to the ride back. At that time, inside the train, I recall that I said a lot to try to cheer Kuroneko up, since she was feeling pretty depressed after she had suffered harsh criticism at the hands of the editor we had met.

"It might be a bit late to say this but… I wanted to offer you my thanks."

"Nah, it's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It wasn't a big deal."

I can't even remember exactly what I said to her back then.

"And in any case, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You were the one doing me a favor by coming with me. It actually bothers me that you think you need to thank me."

"Hmph, that's unacceptable. It bothers _me_ if you can't just accept my thanks." Kuroneko lightly cleared her throat, and then said, "Thank you for that time."

"No problem. Thank you too."

"…"

Kuroneko gave me a nod. She seemed to be trying to find the right words to say, and mumbled without making eye contact with me.

"Umm… Nii-san, if I ever go to an editorial department again to submit something… would you come with me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks…"

I sort of knew where she was coming from. For a junior high schooler to go to a place filled with adults by herself and expect to deal with them on equal terms was a frightening thought. I gladly consented.

"Wait, so you already wrote something else that you're going to submit?"

"No, I still haven't decided what I'm going to make. There are a lot of things I want to try… I wanted to maybe try a manga or game next time instead of a novel. Not to submit right away, but first to release as a doujin…"

"Ahh… so I won't have anything to do for a while then?"

My question was tinged with a slight bit of disappointment, and Kuroneko began to speak with a gloomy tone of voice.

"Up until now, whether for games, or music, or illustrations, or manga, or novels… everything has been self-taught, and I've been doing everything on my own strength alone, to my own specifications… and I thought that was the best way to go about things. Of course, there are good parts to that method, and it does produce its own results… but lately I've revised my way of thinking."

Perhaps that was due to her experience with the editor that day. Certainly, that was a part of it. But as Kuroneko continued talking, I realized that this experience wasn't the only factor.

"Working with someone to make something every once in a while might not be bad either. I don't know if it will go well… but that's what I've started to think."

Now, she has friends who share her hobby. She has people who she can call out to and go "Let's do it together." And I was one of those people. So, to my very shy friend who had a hard time saying things herself, I said this:

"That definitely would be fun. Working on something with like-minded friends."

"That might be true."

Raising her head, even though her expression hadn't really changed, Kuroneko seemed happy. And with that, the awkward atmosphere was dispelled, and just a bit, I began to chat more comfortably with Kuroneko. And just as that was happening…

"Ahhh, sorry to keep you two waiting!" Rias vigorously waved to us, and approached.

"Yo." I raised a hand in greeting. Our conversation stopping, Kuroneko watched Rias with half-lidded eyes. As soon as she appeared on the scene, she raised her voice excitedly.

"Well, then, let's set off! Fufufu, around here there's an interesting game center that has an entrance that looks like a haunted house. Let's head in that direction first. There's a taxi waiting for us outside, so let's talk about the details while we drive to the game center."

"Wait a second, are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to go to a game center? How are we going to have a present strategy meeting at a game center? My free time is limited, you know. "

I retorted irritably. Rias cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

"Ahh no, in the game center, there's a crane game with a stuffed animal that I think Naruru-chi would like. I think that would be a present that would make her happy."

Leaving the station behind, we did as Rias had suggested and found ourselves browsing through game centers and anime shops in order to choose something Naruko might want (and Ayase would actually feel comfortable giving her.)

"These are just things I thought of now, but… well… what about a Madoka stuffed animal… or maybe a visual fanbook for an eroge that Naruru-chi likes… or maybe a rare doujinshi?"

"…hmm."

I know Rias put a lot of thought into this, but not only did some of those things seem like things Ayase would completely flip out at, I felt like none of them really fit the category of things that Naruko would be "the most happy" to receive.

"…I don't think any of those hit the mark."

"That's true. Hmm… yes, if we just buy something from a shop, it would be something that Naruru-chi could buy herself… this becomes quite difficult if we have to choose among things that we're sure Naruru-chi doesn't already have."

"…hmph, well if we had to pick from what Rias just listed, then the Madoka stuffed animal would be the safest option, right? It's not sold on the market, and it matches with that girl's hobby, and it's not something that's 18+."

"But, if we're talking about what makes her 'the happiest,' I'm a bit doubtful that a Madoka stuffed animal would do it."

By the way, right now, we were strolling around while eating the ice cream we had bought from a fast food restaurant. Having finished her chocolate ice cream, Rias licked her lips.

"Well, leaving that aside. We're all here, so why don't we pick a few of the things among the candidates that we don't end up selecting and buy them as presents for Naruru-chi ourselves? We can leave the congratulations for the track tournament up to her school friends, so why don't we plan a party for her for publishing her cell phone novel? Fufufu… to be honest, Kuroneko-chi and I have been talking about this for a while. So, I mean, I was happy that we could have this present-giving strategy meeting today."

"You guys…"

I slowly looked back and forth from Rias to Kuroneko, and I expressed my gratitude.

"You two really are very thoughtful… thank you very much."

"Hmph. It's not like I did anything. Just like always, Rias-san is just being a meddler and saying whatever she wants…" Kuroneko spoke with a snort.

Rias gave off a silly laugh with a "nin nin."

"I believe I've mentioned this before already, but meddling is something I do because I want to do it. I do it because I want to, so you don't need to thank me."

"Sure. So let me just do what I want to do as well and give you my thanks."

"Hahaha, my my. Naruto-chi is so stubbornly good-natured, isn't he?"

"If you ask me, both of you are beyond hope."

To my left, Kuroneko was watching Rias and me with half-lidded eyes. But Rias just gave off a wide smile.

"My my… those aren't words I want to hear from Kuroneko-chi, who's here buying a present with us for Naruru-chi even though she constantly bashes Naruru-chi's cell phone novel… fufufu."

"That piece of trash's popularity is going to be short-lived, so we might as well congratulate her while it lasts. After all, she's just going to be more depressed afterwards. Serves her right."

Lately, I couldn't help but find Kuroneko's abusive language a bit adorable. My jaws unconsciously slackened a bit. She was trying to speak her true feelings, but in her case, that wasn't all. When I came to understand that, I couldn't help but start to strangely like Kuroneko's harsh words and actions. Even though I would have definitely gotten annoyed if Naruko had said the same thing to me.

"So that's why, Naruto-chi, today we're not just here for Ayase-chi's present, but also to select what we're going to give to Naruru-chi as a present."

"Alright, understood. So let's get back on topic… I still haven't seen anything particularly good we can give her. What are we going to do?"

"Hmmm… so I guess the Madoka stuffed animal really is no good?"

"It's the best out of everything you suggested, but… I feel like we can do better. It just doesn't feel right… I know you thought hard about this, so I'm sorry."

"No, no, I understand where you're coming from. When it comes to your precious sister, even if you're handing her the gift through someone else, you have to be very careful in your selection. Yup yup."

Yup yup my ass. It's not like that, dammit.

"In summary, we need something like the stuffed animal but better, right? Something that isn't sold normally, something that that girl might want, something that isn't 18+, and something that's not easy to get."

"Yes, something like that… but is there really something like that we can get?"

"…"

Kuroneko didn't answer, but just silently pointed ahead. Following her finger, I found myself staring at the entrance to the anime shop we were facing. On both sides of the automatic doors were pasted a number of huge posters…

"…t-this is…!?"

I was dazed and surprised after reading the announcement written on the poster Kuroneko was pointing to.

Y-Yes! That might work…!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ86** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…u-umm… could you explain it one more time?"

"Naruko is a huge fan of an anime called 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica.'"

The day after I had met with Kuroneko and Rias, I once again met with Ayase. The meeting was taking place on a road by the side of my house.

"I understand that. And from the DVD package you brought me, it doesn't seem to be that sketchy."

Ayase nodded while gazing at the Madoka DVD case.

"So, I was thinking, what if you gave her a Madoka figure that isn't available for sale? If you gave her that, I think she would be the happiest. It's something really difficult to get, and to people who like these things, it has quite a bit of value."

"Hmm, I still don't really understand what you mean, but if Naruto-kun says that… then it probably is true."

Sadly, as far as Ayase was concerned, I was an extreme otaku. And that's why she spoke as she did.

"So… what do you think?"

"Alright. If that's what I need to get… I'm fine with it."

"I-I see."

"It's just, I didn't really hear you very well when you were explaining how I can get this not-for-sale figure. Could you please explain it to me one more time?"

"Ah, sure. What I'm talking about is a figure called 'Madoka Goddess Form' or something, and was sculpted by a famous figure sculptor. This is a specially made figure, and there's only one in existence. Being a big fan of the anime, Naruko would desperately want this figure. Of course, you can't get it in any normal way…"

I timidly continued.

"It's the grand prize at a Puella Magi Madoka Magica cosplay tournament."

"…and you want me to participate?"

All the light went out from Ayase's eyes. Her shoulders trembled and she looked down at the ground.

"Ah, I mean, you're a model… and you're really pretty… this is like a beauty contest, right? And I think you definitely have a great shot at winning"

I would really pay to see that too if you cosplay to Homura, and I think it would be fascinating, but I didn't think she could win with that. But still, just in case I had to give advice to Ayase on the matter, I had done a bit of research on this tournament. The producers of the DVD for the anime had held one other official, very serious cosplay tournament before. For that tournament, the winner was a foreign girl who did a cosplay of Madoka's friend, Sayaka Miki.

"Take a look at this magazine. This is a photo of the winner last time. No matter how much of an enchanting performance you give, do you think you can win against this?"

"I won't be giving this enchanting performance in the first place! What kind of revolting things are you imagining right now!?"

"D-Don't be so rude! It's just a simulation!"

"Isn't it all the same!? Ecchi! Hentai!G-Geez… you really are revolting…!"

Even while she flushed completely red and threw abuse at me, Ayase flipped to the page in question and looked at the magazine.

"… ahh, she's imitating this character…? I'll admit that they really look similar."

"I know right?"

This was the first time I realized this, but even from the viewpoint of an amateur, foreign cosplayers were no joke. They were realer than the real thing. It was an amazingly perfect act, almost as if the character had slipped out of the TV screen and had been transformed into real life. If this person participated in this tournament as well, she would be a terrifying competitor.

"But, that doesn't mean you don't have a chance. If we're talking about just natural beauty, I think you have her beat, and after all's said and done, you're the professional model. You also have the know-how to put clothes on display. Depending on what costume you choose, I think you can even beat the foreigners. And, if you can successfully win this competition, you can get a present that Naruko would really want."

"…I see. I understand. From what you've said, there's a character that I resemble, right? Well, let's take a look, Naruto-kun. Show me the costume that you think I should wear."

"Alright, it's this one."

Ayase returned the magazine to me, and after flipping through a few pages I returned it back to her.

"Homura Lucifer Form. By the way, Homura effectively becomes a goddess in this mode. Apart from her true nature as a demon, she appears to have the power to manipulate the memories of virtually anyone she pleases, but otherwise the full extent of her abilities are unknown. It is assumed that Homura is a deity that primarily embodies love."

"What the hell are you talking about and She's pretty much naked isn't she! dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!"

With an angry expression that would fit a last boss perfectly, Ayase sent a high kick right into my face. I toppled over pathetically, but still managed to talk with my hand covering my nose.

"Gah… t-this is just something I've heard, but the judges are all male otaku, so ero costumes would definitely be the strongest! And Homucifer was voted the most popular character on a poll, you know!? Homura is really popular with the otaku, and-"

"Shut up, shut up, die! Exactly how much do you want me to wear ecchi clothes like this!? Don't tell me you treat Naruko the same way!? I'll report you! I'll report you right now!"

"I'm really not that much of a hentai, dammit! If there's a brother who would make his sister wear ero cosplay and be happy about it, I would be the first to find that person and kill him!"

"Saying something like that with a nosebleed isn't convincing at all!"

"You were the one who kicked me, dammit!"

What the hell was going on with this conversation!? Why did I have to deal with such a pointless argument with one of my sister's friends!? I just thought that if Ayase cosplayed Homucifer, she would definitely look ero and be really popular! It's not like I want to see her in that cosplay or anything, and to the very end I was just making a good suggestion out of kindness…! What was wrong with this world!?

"A-Anyways! I definitely won't wear something as Inappropriate as this!"

"…then, what are you going to do about Naruko's present? There are a few other ideas I have, but I don't think you can say any of those things would 'make Naruko the happiest.'"

"Ugh…"

It looked like I hit a weak point. Ayase looked as if she had been driven into a corner. She embraced herself with one hand and her cheeks flushed red. She frustratingly bit her lower lip.

"…ugh… t-this hentai…."

This woman…! Why is she giving me a look as if I'm trying to force her to do something!?

N-No, it really isn't like that. It might look like that I'm desperately trying to convince Ayase to wear sexy cosplay, but it really isn't like that. Honestly, all of my actions up until now have been purely out of thought for Naruko and Ayase's friendship. Honestly. I'm not lying.

"Well, what are you going to do then? I've said all I have to say. Everything else is up to you."

"I-In summary, a victory at this cosplay tournament would be the goal, right?"

"Hmm?"

Those were words I was not expecting to come out of the cornered Ayase.

"As long as the tournament is won… and we get the prize… I don't have to wear these clothes, right?"

"That's certainly true… but I don't think any other costume would win against this foreigner. It's not enough to just look pretty."

"No, we can win." Ayase made that declaration. W-Where was her confidence coming from…? Her steady glare was pretty frightening though.

Ayase looked away from me, and began to talk while looking downwards on a slant. "In short, a cosplay tournament is just a beauty competition with a concept attached. It's a competition to see which girl harmonizes the most with her costume, and how to execute the concept the most beautifully. In other words, this girl who looks exactly like this Sayaka Miki-san… if we find a cosplay that is cuter than hers and which matches better than hers, then we can win. Right?"

"It's exactly as you say… but is that possible?" Just so you know, the character that you match with the most is definitely Homura.

Ayase handed back the DVD of Madoka that she had still been holding onto. She began to do something on the phone she had been gripping for a while, and showed me a certain photograph.

"…I know someone that can help us. Please take a look at this picture."

"…t-this is…!? Y-Yes! We might be able to win with this girl!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ87** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In no time at all, the day of the cosplay tournament had arrived. Carrying a huge duffle bag with the cosplay costume that Kuroneko and Rias had helped me prepare, I waited for Ayase in the meeting place we had prearranged.

Right now, I was right under the huge screens of the UDX building in Akihabara that faced outwards onto the street.

By the way, as per Ayase's request, I had swept back my hair, put on a suit, and had a pair of sunglasses on. You wouldn't know it was me if you looked at me. If you want to know what the point of this strange outfit is… ah, she's here.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! This is my classmate, Kuuko Yasaka-san!"

"Nice to meet yoo. I'm Kuuko. Just call me Kuu-chan~~."

The girl that Ayase brought, whose self-introduction was just filled completely through with her cutesy-little-girl act, was none other than Naruko's bratty classmate, Kuuko Yasaka. She was wearing some of the childish (but stylish) clothes I had seen for sale at the 109 building during Christmas.

"Nice to meet you… Kuu… chan. I'm Aragaki's manager, Ryouta Watari. You really don't have to be too polite with me, alright? I might be Aragaki-san's manager, but I'm still new, so I'm more like her attendant. Feel free to act at ease around me."

After all, if she kept up with the cutesy girl act I wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Even though I was scared out of my wits, waiting for the minute I would be exposed, when I gave her my name, Kuuko didn't seem to realize who I really was in the slightest. She began to fiddle with her cell phone and spoke.

"Here I thought you were a producer or something. Alright then, I'll just act however I want then. Ahh, it was really dumb of me to try to butter you up then. Also, don't go and start calling me Kuu-chan like you know me, alright? It's gross."

"Sorry… Yasaka-san." T-This damn brat…

Well then, this seems like a good time to explain the plan that Ayase had cooked up. Ayase had firmly rejected the idea of her cosplaying as Homucifer in the tournament, but as another option, she would convince someone to participate in the tournament that had an even better chance of winning. After hearing the details, I couldn't agree quickly enough.

"But also. If I wins this cosplay tournament, I was told that you would put in a good word with the head of your offiiiice~. Is that truuee?"

But the problem we had to face now was how to convince this brat to participate in the cosplay tournament. She wasn't such a true friend that she would do something freely for Naruko all for the sake of something that she didn't care about in the first place. So I didn't think we could approach this from the front.

Ayase had spoken with all the light gone from her eyes: _"I'll tell her that if she win this_ cosplay tournament _. I'll be recommended her to a modeling agency, Kuuko will probably try her best since she wants to be a model like me and Naruko. To be honest, I had always been planning to introduce Kuuko to our agency head, so this will be like killing two birds with one stone. I'll definitely get the present that will make_ Naruko _the happiest. No matter what I have to do."_

That was her words she said to me the other day… and that brings us to where we are now.

Kuuko seemed a bit suspicious to me but Ayase faced her and gave her a smile.

"It'll be alright, Kuuko. In reality, I've already spoken to the company president for you and showed him your photos. And if you win this cosplay tournament, you'll definitely be able to produce real results, and I think you'll get featured in next magazine ."

"Really? Buuut, I am a bit Loli, right? When you think about models, you think more about clunky huge women…"

Ill intent oozed between her every word (after "huge women" she probably wanted to add "like you")…

"Ahaha, well, that depends on the job. But more importantly, I really felt that Kuuko could win this cosplay tournament, so I took you with me today."

"Ahh~~? Reaaally~~?" Kuuko seemed pleased at Ayase's flattery. She really resembled Naruko in this area too. In a few minutes, exactly what would happen to the smile she had on right now…?

Ayase clapped her hands together. "Well then, let's get right to the costume, shall we?"

So… the dreaded clothes-changing time had arrived… Kuuko was not in the changing room of the cosplay hall, but rather was going to change in a car that Ayase had called to the scene. Right now, we were behind the Akihabara UDX Building, near the service entrance. I saw a car stopped in front of us, the same car I was used to seeing Ayase in while she worked.

"Sorry the car is so cramped. But Kuuko will be using this type of car to change on the job from now on too, so it's best if you get used to the feeling of doing this."

"Uwaaah, so you change in a place like this…" Kuuko stood in front of the car with tinted windows, and her voice was filled with admiration.

"Well then, Kuuko, please get in. I'll help you change. Today you'll be wearing a magical girll outfit, and it's hard to get on by yourself."

"Ah! this Kyoko Sakura costume from Madoka, right? this feels pretty cool. It's like I'm a real Magical Girl."

The two girls entered into the car, leaving me as the only person outside. The door slammed shut… and I could hear voices coming from inside the car.

"Alright Kuuko~. Let's take everything off, everything off~~!"

Ayase strangely seemed to be having fun. In fact, I've yet to hear her sound so happy.

"Hyah, don't touch my breasts~!"

"Sooory, my hand slipped. Ah, it slipped again. Kyah, it slipped again! And again!"

"U-Ugh! … also, it's really dark in here, so I can't even tell where you're going to touch next… uhii!"

"Ahah, is tickliiiiish~~."

I wonder what's going on in that car behind those tinted windows…

Finally, the doors opened with a _clank_. Out came Ayase, obviously in a good mood, along with one other.

…not good! Not goooood… when I saw Kuuko come out of the car, I gulped.

Kuuko was the spitting image of Kyoko Sakura. Rather than saying she was cosplaying, it would really be more fitting to say that she was the real thing. Also, was it just me, or did she look completely exhausted? Hey hey Ayase, did you just use changing clothes as an excuse to do something to her…? Maybe, for all this time, the sketchiest, most hentai person has been you…?

"Uhyaaa…"

The minute she came out of the car, Kuuko went into a squat. I guess there's no helping it if she's exhausted, but if a Kyoko Sakura fan saw her like this they would faint.

"Hehehe~ That outfit really suits you, Kuuko-chan."

"Shut up! You better repay me after all this done, Ayase!"

"Now now, calm down, Kuuko. "

Ayase still had not let up her happy expression.

"Kuuko is the only one who can do this! Someone like me would never be able to win against a foreigner! But you can definitely win! She can win it all! Because, Kuuko is really, really cute!"

"R-Really…? Kuuko is… that cute? Well, I knew that already, Nyahaha!"

"Yes yes, Kuuko-chan's reaaaally cute! Your cuteness can't possibly be matched by anyone else! Hey, hey, don't you agree?"

With that, Ayase turned to me, and I followed along vaguely.

"No kidding! You're really sexy cute! You could star in a cosplay adult video if you wanted!"

"Die!"

 _Bam._

"Gwah…"

Ayase sent an elbow right into my throat to shut me up, and as I held my throat and writhed in pain, Ayase once again turned to Kuuko and began to sing her praises.

"Here, hold this spear! Uwaah, you're seriously cute, Kuuko~! You're going to win for sure!"

"Nyahaha~, well… when you put it like that… I definetely win this!"

This dumbass, acting like this, I really hope she doesn't get eventually taken in by some shady stuff…

Those strange worries passed through my mind.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ88** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica STAAAAAARTOOOOOO~~~!"

 ** _WOOAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _Chitosechaaaaaan!_**

 _ **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!_

When the seiyuu that did Madoka's voice, Chitose Karasuma-san, faced the microphone and made that announcement, it sparked a huge amount of excited cheering, and signaled that the cosplay tournament had begun.

"She's really popular, isn't she…?"

"Ugh… What's with this bizarre atmosphere…? It's making my head spin…"

While Ayase and I were being bowled over by the atmosphere, we exchanged whispers. I had already been through Comiket, so I was a little more used to things like this, but this was Ayase's first otaku event, so she was having an extremely hard time with it.

"You alright…? Should we get away for a bit and take a break?"

"I'm fine… I already forced Kuuko to go this far, so it would be rude if I didn't see this through to the very end."

"…I see."

Even while her face paled, Ayase remained firm.

The weather was sunny. The inside of the UDX building had been decked out with a busy stage. Gaudy star-shaped lights sparkled around, and a horizontal banner with "The Second Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Cosplay Tournament" written on it was hanging across the stage. And there were easily more than a hundred people in the audience.

"Umm… this is a children's anime, right? Why is this place filled with adult men?"

"Even if you ask me that…"

That's something that I really had a hard time answering. And exactly how many brave souls were there that could confidently answer that question anyways?

"Isn't it just because it's something that appeals to a diverse audience?"

"I… see…"

It was just as she thought – the people here in the audience were mostly adult men, the so-called "old friends", the hardcore otaku. It was obvious just from looking. Everyone was wearing the same thing (a pink hanten with Madoka's face printed on it), and in perfect unison, everyone was waving multicolored pen lights around in the air. It was like we were in the middle of an army rally or a religious cult. Also, you guys are way too happy about being here, aren't you!? People walking around here who don't understand the mood are severely confused, aren't they!? What the hell is up with this stark difference!?

"Everyone~~! Thanks for comiiiinngg~~!" Chitose-san waved her hand courteously in response to the cheering.

There was no doubt whatsoever that she was the cause of all this crazed enthusiasm. She was wearing a white hat and a turtleneck sweater. A black skirt and boots. It was a very grounded, normal set of clothes. But for some reason, her sense of presence managed to rise higher than all the tumult being raised by the audience. Just by speaking on the stage, she caused even me to feel a bit excited. I could somewhat understand the feelings of the fans who had come here to see her.

"Alright, everyone~~. The long awaited day for the Second Madoka Official Cosplay Tournament has finally come~! This year there are… twenty-three cute girls who are in the tournament! They've transformed into Madoka characters and they're about to appear on stage! Look forward to it! And yes, this year, I, Chitose Karasuma, am very pleased to be your host again! Hello everyone!"

 ** _WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Piii~~~! Piii~~~! CHITOSE! HIHIHIHI! CHITOSE! HIHIHIHI!_**

At any rate, the otaku seemed to be getting really into it. They were perfectly synchronized, to the point where I couldn't believe that they hadn't come here from an intensive choreography training camp. It was frightening how trained they seemed.

"…"

Ayase was very guardedly gazing at the otaku… when her gaze finally stopped and concentrated on one point.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun t-that… please look over there."

Following Ayase's line of sight, I gave out a huge groan. Because, right there was…

"Hyahooo! Chi. To. Se! Chi. To. Se! Haihaihaihai!"

Excitedly waving around a pen light, my sister was standing right there. Wearing a pink hanten, she held a Madoka fan in her other hand. She completely fit into the otaku crowd.

Seeing her close friend in full otaku mode, Ayase seemed like she had seen a ghost. "T-T-That's… Naruko, right…? I'm not… just seeing things, right…?"

"Yeah, it is." I responded with a natural, gentle voice.

Frankly, I couldn't really even believe my eyes. But, actually, this makes sense! We had come here to get something that she really wanted, so it's nothing strange that Naruko would be here as well! In fact, we should consider ourselves lucky that the person herself didn't dress up and participate in the tournament! That would have been bad… this was a close call.

If Kuuko and Naruko had butted heads in the contestant waiting room, this situation would have spiraled way out of control…!

We had managed to get things rolling this far already, but that girl was just bad news. I stroked down my chest in relief, when I heard Ayase let out a simultaneously agitated and relieved sigh next to me.

"I-It's good that I didn't participate… I would just die if Naruko saw me in that sketchy outfit."

"She really seems to be really having a great time, though."

"Did you just say something?"

"N-No, nothing…"

Right after I vaguely dodged the question, Chitose-san swiftly pointed to the ceiling.

"Alright, everyoooonnneeee~~! Please direct your attention at the huuuuge screen behind me~! Tadaa, there you'll see today's grand prize, and trophy, the 'Madokami Special Figure'! There's only one in the world, and it's super extremely rare! Wow, amaaazing!"

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA!_**

The Madoka figure appeared blown up on the screen, and the crowd raised an excited cheer as if they were in the ancient Macedonian Army or something.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh there's the Madoka in her goddess form! It's there it's there! I waaaaant itttttt! Dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt! If I could find just _one_ character I look like…!"

Naruko was also hugely excited. As I thought, if she thought she had a chance of winning, she would have gone into the tournament herself, wouldn't she? Ahh, that was close. I turned towards Ayase.

"Hey, Ayase, it seems like we really weren't wrong in picking this out as the present, were we?"

"…I suppose so."

Ayase looked rather torn. Well, there's no helping that, considering she's bearing witness to just how much her beloved friend desperately wanted that doll.

…now then.

"I'm going to go warn Naruko a bit. She's acting like a lunatic right now because she probably doesn't expect to see anyone she knows."

I took a step into the crowd. Now that I've found Naruko here, it wouldn't do to just leave things be. Kuuko's going to be on stage in a minute, and when that happened, if Naruko got really surprised when she was like this, there's a possibility that Kuuko would realize that Naruko was here.

"Let's split up for the moment. If she saw us together here, it would be hard to explain away."

"That's true. Well then, let's meet up at the same place we met before, after the tournament is over."

"Got it."

"Here, give this to Naruko."

Ayase took off the hat she was wearing and passed it to me. She probably meant for me to give it to Naruko, so Naruko could hide herself from Kuuko. I received it gratefully, and parted from Ayase.

On the stage, Chitose-san was explaining the rules for the cosplay tournament.

"Including me, there will be five judges, and we'll decide the winner with everyone's vote! This cool machine over here measures the volume of your cheers, and the contestants can earn up to fifty points from that. Each judge also can award up to ten points, so there's a total possible of a hundred points! Everyone got iiiiiit~~~?"

 **Yeeeeeeeesss.** All the otaku obediently answered. Just like a kindergarten class would do. Meanwhile, I slowly waded my way through the huge crowd.

"Good response, everyone! Each cosplayer will have three minutes to perform for you. As long as you stay in that time, you can do anything you waaant~. You can talk, or sing, or dance, everything is completely okay! Just get us excited! Good luck!"

"Yaaaay!" Naruko gave out a huge cheer with the other otaku. She probably didn't even imagine that she would be seen in this full-out otaku mode by a close friend. Well, she can just deal with that later. At that moment, I found that even though I could see my sister's excited face, I couldn't reach her.

Dammit… Comiket, and this place… it was way too crowded. Why the hell did otaku have to crowd together like this?

As I slowly inched forwards, the tournament continued.

"Well then, let's get right to entry number one! From all the way from America, here's Rem Lugnica aka Rem-chan!"

 ** _OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!_**

Upon the entry of the competition favorite, the room erupted. Rem-chan was a beautiful, blue haired Caucasian girl, and around the same age as the character she was cosplaying, Sayaka Miki.

"Rem-chan was the winner last time, and just like that time, she's cosplaying Saya-chan! Cute, riiiiiight~~~~? And she looks just like Saya-chan!"

Just as Chitose-san had introduced her, Rem-chan was wearing the same thing that this "Saya-chan," or "Sayaka Miki," wore in the series. But while Madoka's outfit was based in pink, her costume was designed with Blue colors. She wore a clothing consists of a blue and white, button down, strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape, and 2 pairs of gloves: one being midnight-blue and elbow-length, while the other being white and the standard length, and held a short sword with a curved blade.

So this was the one who had won last time… she was magnificent in the flesh. Rem-chan walked out to the middle of the stage, and without giving any sort of greeting to the audience, suddenly began her performance.

"Behold! My sword!" With a shout of fluent Japanese, she readied her sword with practiced motions.

 _Swshh!_ With one hand, she thrust the sword straight forward, and fell into a pose that was honestly way too flashy to be practical. However, it was charming, and looked pretty cool.

She held her stance for a moment, and then began to flourish her blade from side to side. It was almost as if she was trying to deflect bullets that enemies had shot at her. She then took a step back, almost dancing, and crossed swords with an invisible enemy.

 _Swshh! Swshhh swshhh! Swwwsshhh!_ Her fluid movements gradually increased in speed.

"Hah! Hah! Hyaaah!"

Rem-chan, with a small battle cry, crouched down and evaded her enemy's "sword strike," and then swept upwards with her own sword, knocking her enemy's "sword" flying. And then, she stepped down on the ground with all her might.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

At that moment, I could swear I saw the form of her enemy being cut down by her return attack. Everyone in the meeting hall probably felt the same. For a moment, everyone fell into silence, and then…

 ** _UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_ **

A dam broke, and a storm of cheering and applause broke out. I myself couldn't do much but take my hat off to her. It would be outrageous to say that she only looked like the character. That was a tremendous performance. It's possible that Kuuko couldn't even win against that. Before I noticed, I had also stopped moving and was applauding. Right in front of me, Naruko also was clapping and looked really excited.

"Kyaahhh! Moe! Moe moe! I want to take her home and make her my little sisteeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Hey, cut it out you idiot!"

Not being able to stand by watching any longer, I abruptly clapped the hat on my sister's head.

"Wha-…!? M-Molester!?"

She turned around, and immediately stomped down on my foot.

"Gya-, that hurts… y-y-y-y-you! Each. And. Every. Time! You don't even check who it is…! It's me, dammit, me!"

"Huh!? What the hell are you saying, you molester!?"

"I'm not a molester! Dammit! Can't you recognize the voice of your own brother!?"

The pain caused a cold sweat to break out across my forehead, and when I took off my sunglasses, Naruko finally figured out who I was. Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"W-Why the hell are you here!?"

"That's a long story. I'll explain it to you eventually, so just don't worry about that right now."

"Huh?"

"Just listen. I'm doing this for your good, so just hide your face with this. You don't want your school friends to realize that you're here, right?"

"W-Who's here?"

Naruko pulled the hat low over her eyes, and restlessly looked around. After all the commotion with Ayase, she was probably deathly afraid of any more of her friends catching wind of her hobby.

"I won't tell you the details, but one of the contest participants is someone you know."

"You're going to explain this to me after, alright?"

As Naruko and I exchanged whispers, the electric scoreboard displayed Rem-chan's score. Like a certain big costume competition, the score showed up as a gauge meter.

 _Duruduruduruduruduru… c_ omplete with a rather creepy sound effect in the background, the gauge meter filled up. Everyone watched that gauge with bated breath. And finally, _Boonnngg!_ With the sound of a gong, Chitose-san read out her score.

"Ninety-nine poiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnntts~~~! Oh, too bad! But amazing! That's almost a perfect score! Well, if you think about it as the judges just secretly being nice to the other contestants, it really is a perfect score! This contest might already have been decided!"

Secretly being nice, you say… I mean, I understand what you mean. Just don't say something like that out loud, dammit.

And like that, the cosplay competition proceeded from contestant to contestant.

After that performance that seemed appropriate for the competition's favorite, Rem-chan, the mood of the place had suddenly reached a climax. The succeeding cosplayers, as might be expected from people who participated in an event like this, were all cute girls. The otaku and Naruko were all ecstatic. There were also plenty of middle school students in the competition, and I watched the charming sight side by side with my sister.

Oh right, amongst the participants, there were also those who advertised the maid café where they worked or made announcements about their cosplay photo albums while they performed.

Hmm… so people also did things like that during these competitions. Eventually, around twenty contestants had finished their performances. But there were no scores that had beaten Rem-chan's score, and the charged atmosphere had subsided a bit.

"Hey… who's this person that I know? Did she already perform?"

"No, not yet… I won't even have to tell you, you'll know the minute she comes out…"

But, I couldn't help but grow more and more worried. No matter how much Kuuko looked like Kyoko, if she acted like the damn brat she acted like before, she might just end up pissing off the Madoka fans…

Hm. I guess like this, the victory would naturally go to Saya-chan…

As my anxiety grew, with uncanny timing, Chitose-san called the person in question out.

"Entry number twenty-one! Kuuko-chan, come on out~~~~~~!"

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghht~~~~~"

And then, once "Kuuko-chan" herself took the stage, the entire audience was taken completely aback.

It wasn't only that the cosplayer who had now appeared on stage was the spitting image of Kyoko Sakura. But when she trotted to stage center, the first thing she said put people further into shock.

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica STAAAAAART~~~!"

Lightly holding her spear aloft, Kyoko (Kuuko) spun around with a _kururin._ And then, the music started. Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP song, _"Connect"_ , began to flow from the speakers. Kyoko (Kuuko) began to step with the beat of the music, and at some point had gotten a microphone in her hands. As the intro segment of the song ended, she gave the audience a quick wink.

 ** _I won't forget the promise we made_**

 ** _I'll close my eyes and ascertain it_**

 ** _Shaking off the darkness that closed in on me, I advance on_**

 ** _When can I see again here the future that I lost?_**

 ** _Again and again, I'll tear apart the shadow of distress that spilled out and walk on in this world_** **~!**

"Where the hell did she learn to sing so well!?" I yelled what I'm sure everyone was thinking at the top of my lungs.

Damn it! Her singing even as good as Kagurazaka senpai! But seriously, wasn't this weird!? Where the hell did she learn how to sing so good!? And she even looked like she had mastered the choreography!

 _ **The time that ticked away ceaselessly now announces the beginning Putting my unchanging feelings into it I'll open the closed door~!**_

 _ **Awoken heart has started to run, in order to draw the future**_

 _ **Even if I come to a standstill on a difficult road**_

 _ **The sky is always waiting for me in a beautiful blue**_

 _ **So I'm not scared By now, no matter what happens, I won't get disheartened~**_

Kyoko (Kuuko) threw the spear up the air at the climax of the song, and began to spin on stage. She neatly caught the spear as it spun up and down and fell to the earth, and gave the crowd a wink.

There was nothing I could say at this point. Having bore witness to such an impossible sight, all I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. In my place, the engrossed audience seemed to simultaneously come back to their senses.

"That's so adooorable! What is that?! CG?! Is it a CG?! A three-dimensional projection or something?!"

Calm down, you.

"Crap, I'm getting a nosebleed!"

Putting pressure on her nose with a tissue, Naruko seemed beside herself. You're getting way too excited! Is this how a girl's supposed to act? Look in a damn mirror!

"Thaaaaank you everyoooone~~~."

Having finished her song, Kuuko gave everyone a content smile and held up her spear.

Light glittered off the good sweat she had going on her forehead, her cheeks were flushed red, and she still had a childish, chuckling expression on her face. She probably just really liked it when people praised her. Call her an exhibitionist… or rather, just someone who really liked to be noticed.

Surprisingly, I would say that she might have the stuff it takes to make it as an idol for the otaku.

And then, with a bloodied tissue in one hand, Naruko asked me wonderingly.

"…when exactly is that person I know coming out?"

"Come on, just figure it out. Just realize that you were getting thrown into a frenzy by your classmate!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ89** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Like that, the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Cosplay Tournament" came to an end, and the victory was awarded to the one who had scored a magnificent 100 points, Kuu-chan, aka Kuuko Yasaka.

At the awards ceremony, Chitose-san passed Kuuko the grand prize and trophy, the Madokami Special Figure. Kuuko exchanged a firm handshake with the second-place finisher, Rem-chan.

Both of them had on cheek-to-cheek smiles. It was a refreshing little performance to acknowledge each other's efforts at the end of the competition. The theme of Madoka might have been "friendship," but even in the show, Kyouko and Sayaka's relationship was probably somewhat like this.

Having successfully convinced Naruko to go home first, I managed to safely meet up with Ayase.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Yeah… that was pretty incredible."

When I paid that compliment to Kuuko, Ayase put a hand lightly to her lips and gave me a coy chuckle.

"Ahaha, right? Kuuko's quite amazing!"

I haven't seen her in such a great mood since the first time we met. She really did believe a lot in her friends. That's probably precisely why she got so angry when she found out about Naruko's hobby… honestly, it was rare to find someone like this who could have so much sincere faith in people.

"I'll go get Kuuko's change of clothes, so please go on ahead."

"Got it."

I once again separated from Ayase, and finding myself in a pleasant mood, headed for the victor's waiting room, where Kuuko was waiting. Honestly, I see that brat in a new light now. To think she had such an amazing special talent lying in wait.

Wanting to give the victor my blessings, I opened the door to the waiting room.

"Ugh~~~~~~~ …can't do this anymore~~~~~~~~… what the hell is up with those ugly people~~ 'Kuuko-chan is so cuuute~' 'Kyoko moeee' and all that. I really can't humor those idiots anymore, honestly." Kyoko(Kuuko) was in a squat, smoking a cigarette.

…I was speechless. I just stood there with my mouth opened wide. Y-You… you… I take everything back! She's smoking a damn cigarette! That completely ruins the impression I had before! What the hell happened to that bright smile you had on earlier!?

In front of this suspect Kyoko stood Rem-chan, still in her costume. Unlike the boldness of her earlier performance, she was cowering.

"K-Kuuko-chan… umm… you really… can't say things like that… everyone was supporting you… "

"Huh? What are you, a complete idiot~~~~~~~~~~?"

With a puff, Kuuko breathed smoke out onto Rem-chan.

 _Cough, cough_

"Ugh…"

Tears began to overflow from Rem-chan's eyes.

"Bueeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! Kyoko turned into witch~~~?!"

Uttering what was actually quite a childish-sounding complaint, Rem-chan flew from the room. Watching all this happen, Kuuko uttered one, cruel thing.

"Damn brat."

"You're the damn brat! And W-What the hell are you doing!? Cut it out! Don't smoke!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is a chocolate cigarette."

"Where the hell do they make chocolate cigarettes that let you blow out smoke?!"

"Good point you have there."

She's beyond hope. She's just a damn brat… to the point where Naruko might even find it cute.

"Here, give me that."

I snatched her cigarette away, and pushed it into the ashtray next to me.

"Hey, what the hell, you thief!? Also, why are you only saying that to me? Isn't that strange? Chitose-chan was also smoking earlier. Go lecture here too."

"Shut up! Live and let live! But don't smoke when you're just a kid!"

"Yes, dad! But more importantly, how was my performance?"

She's not shy at all, is she? I scratched my head hard, but she was the one who brought the topic up, so I'll just ask what I had on my mind.

"…how exactly did you know that song? "

"Ahh, that?" Kuuko gave me a cocky grin. "I work at cosplay cafe, so I have to know many popular anime songs. How's my performance? amazing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, amazing." But your personality is the worst… "You looked like you were having so much fun on stage… was that a lie? Was it all an act? You were really just sneering at everyone from the inside?"

"Nah, it was fun. I likes it when people call me cute. It feels good when people get into my singing or dancing. They seemed to be seriously worshipping me, so that part of it was pretty cute."

She laughed with an "hehe."

"…I see."

Seeing that smile from this damn brat… it really made me think that she might be suited to being an idol. Although, before she could do that, no matter how good her sing or danced, she had to quit smoking.

"Hey, hand over the cigarette pack too. You're trying to take out another one, aren't you?"

"Tch… you're so annoying."

By the way, after that, Rem-chan came back with the police, and Kuuko was taken to the Manseibashi Police Station while still wearing her costume.

I just let things be, and saw to it that the Madokami Figure got to where it needed to be… but I heard that later, with the headline "Magical Girl Arrested at Akihabara UDX," it managed to make the news…

Kuuko was subsequently questioned by the police, scolded by her dad, smacked by Ayase, and forced to quit smoking.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-**_ _ **The Girl With a Thousand Guns**_ _ **~Role Play~**_ _ **-**_

[I want you to come with me…]

Naruko declared.

They were on the centre of the school gymnasium's stage.

The same old sailor uniform, the same old model gun, and the same old belt with pouches.

The clock on the wall pointed to some hour in the evening. Outside the window, the skies were dyed a beautiful red. It was after school, on a quiet September day.

[…]

Ryota Watari adoringly looked straight into Naruko's eyes and smiled softly.

He and Naruko were standing a single metre apart from each other. The same old white shirt and grey pants, the same old dark black hair.

Ryota slowly raised his hands to tightly grasp Naruko's arm.

"Yes! I would go anywhere with you!"

"STOOOOOP!" Kagurazaka-Sensei yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was in front of the stage, standing on the gymnasium floor.

This beautiful woman in her early twenties with long black hair and black eyes was wearing a completely unappealing set of sweats.

As this school had no set gym uniform, it meant that the sweatshirt and sweatpants belonged the the teacher herself. Large letters in kanji on the back of the sweatshirt read 'National Air Force'. Who knows where she could have bought such a thing? Even the author wants to know.

For some reason, Kagurazaka-Sensei was holding a bamboo sword. She slammed the floor with it.

Upon closer inspection, the words 'Property of the Kendo Club' were written on the hilt. In other words, this was stolen property.

"Ryota! Don't change around the dialogue like that! Your line is supposed to be an anxious 'You mean I'm going to have to chase you around everywhere, right?!' He doesn't want to do anything bad, but he's too nice to refuse-that's the kind of characterization you're supposed to be conveying to the audience!" Kagurazaka-Sensei yelled ferociously.

"Oh… I'm sorry. That was my mistake." Ryota apologized, as if having just figured this out. His hands were still tightly clasped around Naruko's.

"Let go!" Naruko shook him off angrily. She then created some distance between herself and Ryota.

"My goodness." Naruto muttered quietly from the side. There were few in this world who were more suited than him to be described as 'calm'.

As usual, Naruto wore a white standing-collar uniform and had a sheathed katana strapped to his belt. A lone dove flew by behind him. In slow motion, at that.

Naruto was holding the script for a play. The photocopied play's title was 'Allison'.

"There's not much time left until the Culture Festival! I'm gonna go extra hard on you from now on! I'll make this play a success even if it kills you!" Kagurazaka-Sensei yelled again.

Twelve days left until the Culture Festival.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"There's not much time left until the Culture Festival! I'm gonna go extra hard on you from now on! I'll make this play a success even if it kills you!"

It was about one week before the sweatshirt-clad Kagurazaka-Sensei shouted thus in the gymnasium.

"Ms. Principal! I ask that you make a decision!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei yelled, wearing a green suit jacket and miniskirt. Sitting across the luxurious mahogany desk was the 65-year old principal.

She was a man just beginning his senior years, dressed in grey business wear, wearing round glasses, and having dyed purple hair.

"But you see, Kagurazaka-Sensei…" the principal trailed off, glancing at the desk.

On the mahogany surface was a single piece of paper.

' **Take Action Now Club Proposal Form** '

The form, boldly titled thus, listed the name of the club and the proposals regarding its activities, as per school policy.

 **Extracurricular Club Name** : Take Action Now Club

 **Activities to be Undertaken** : A bunch of things that don't overlap with existing club activities. Or a bunch of things that overlap with existing club activities. Decided on a day-by-day basis.

 **Proposal Submitted by:** Kyouko Kagurazaka

 **Members (min. 3)** : Kagurazaka will take responsibility for recruitment, so this is not an issue.

 **Supervising Teacher** : Kyouko Kagurazaka

"The contents of this form are, well…"

It wasn't strange for the principal to be so uncertain. Only a certain kind of principal would unquestioningly put a stamp of approval on a form like this.

"But why? It doesn't break any existing rules! No problems whatsoever!"

"Well, you see…" the principal began, but he went silent.

"…"

Kagurazaka-Sensei did not speak a word as she took out another set of papers from her pocket.

"What is this?" The principal received the files, confused. And once he had finished reading.

"Hm? Whaaat!?" He changed his tune pretty quickly.

It was four minutes later that the principal put his stamp of approval on the application form.

The 'Take Action Now Club' was born.

The next day…

"…and that's how I started an extracurricular club. I'll explain more about it now."

"Kagurazaka-sensei… aren't we in the middle of English class?"

The bespectacled president of Naruko's class and the teacher exchanged words.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh… okay."

The president, who seemed to have given up, did not object any further.

Written on the blackboard in gigantic lettering were the words **'Celebrate the birth of the Take Action Now Club! Join the first wave of new members! Congratulations! Don't forget to add an 's' to pluralize!'**.

Meanwhile, Ryota, sitting right in front of the teacher's podium.

"…"

Was silently reading a completely unrelated book.

For reference, the title of this book was 'Get Started Today! Simple Vengeance that even You can Enact! - Application Version'. It was a very thick volume. From the look of the sheer number of post-its sticking out of the pages, it was also very well-read.

Kagurazaka-Sensei was balancing her chin on top of Ryota's head.

It was now routine in this English class for Ryota to sit facing the class, acting as chin-rest for Kagurazaka-Sensei.

Ryota himself didn't try to resist anymore, either. All he did was turn his desk around before class and work on something else as Kagurazaka-Sensei taught from the top of his head. After all, being fluent in English, German, French, and Dutch, Ryota didn't need to learn anything from this class.

"So that's why, according to school regulations, I need at least three members for this club. But the problem is, I don't have three people yet!" said Kagurazaka-Sensei.

Normally, it would be the _students_ that register for a school club and struggle to find a supervisor. In this case, however, it was the total opposite-a supervisor and a club with zero students.

"That's why I decided that all I need to do is gather members myself! A Super Ultra C-Class Solution! Isn't it brilliant?"

You call this brilliant?

Several of the students sighed, but the person chatting up front was entirely unfazed.

"I'm recruiting club members in this class, too! Does anyone want to join? I don't mind if you're already in another club!"

Silence.

Of course, no one answered.

They didn't particularly dislike the bright and energetic Kagurazaka-sensei, but it was too much to just join a club they knew nothing about.

"Hm… that was a surprisingly disappointing reaction… you're all so cruel…" Kagurazaka-Sensei pouted, still resting her chin on Ryota's head.

They weren't cruel, just composed and level-headed. That's what the students all wanted to say, but they backed out.

Naruko, being her usual self, sat glassy-eyed at the aisle seat at the very back of the classroom, as if none of this had anything to do with her. Her head was occupied with thoughts of delicious-looking dumplings from a restaurant called Utsunomiya, a shop recently featured on TV. And the dumpling statue that was apparently in front of the station.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I have no choice but to abuse my right as a teacher and pick a couple of you to join!" Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled broadly. She raised her right hand, spun it around a few times, and- "Ta-da! I choose you!"

Her pointer finger was aimed directly at- "Huh? Me? Wha-?" the sleepy-eyed Naruko.

"Naruko! from now on, you are Member #2 of the honourable Take Action Now Club!"

"Wha-!?"

Of course, Naruko rightly got up off her seat and defended her freedom.

"Wait a second! I don't have time for extracurricular activities!"

Although Naruko was not enrolled in any other clubs, it would be difficult for her to juggle her unpredictable responsibilities as a magical girl of justice and go to extracurricular activities. Of course, Naruko was not particularly partial to the idea of joining such a suspicious club to begin with, but she refrained from saying this so as to keep the atmosphere from descending even further.

"Don't worry about that! You won't have a rigorous schedule like the athletic clubs! Attendance won't always be mandatory."

"…"

Naruko now had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Let me be honest, sensei. I don't want to join some club that keeps its activities a secret. I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline."

"Oh… why couldn't you just join since I picked you out? It's an extracurricular club in name, but we're just going to be doing this and that and have a fun time together. Well, Member #2?"

"Who are you calling #2?" Naruko asked, and suddenly thought of something.

"Wait… if I'm #2, then does that mean someone else has already joined?"

"Yep!"

"Who?" Naruko asked out of curiosity. What kind of weirdo could have joined such a suspicious club?

"Who? Well, he's a fifth-year student. I ran into him in the hallway yesterday as soon as I created the club, and asked him, 'Lookin' good, young man. Wanna join the Take Action Now Club?'. He said yes immediately."

"Oh… I see…"

Naruko was now even more vehemently opposed to joining a club with a weirdo like this student, and was about to voice her thoughts-

"His name is Naruto, and he carries around a katana."

A small commotion swept over the classroom. The most popular guy in school, the Prettyboy Samurai! Naruto, the Katana Nobleman, was in a suspicious club like this? Everyone had thought that Naruto would remain a cold lone wolf who refrained from join any clubs.

"Member #1 is Naruto, and #2 is Naruko."

"…"

Naruko hesitated for a moment.

The other students continued to chatter.

"Extracurricular activities with Naruto-senpai… sounds nice, but the club name's a little suspicious…"

"I'm kinda jealous… but a club led by Kagurazaka-Sensei?"

The students gossiped.

"…"

Naruko silently fell into doubt.

Naruto-senpai, after all, was a kind gentleman who defended her from Ryota, and was most definitely not a bad person.

"Then it's decided! Naruko will be Member #2. You may only voice your objections in the next five seconds. 54321-!" she began counting down and finished in an instant.

In the end, Naruko could not escape. She was now Member #2.

"You okay, Naruko?" Kuroneko asked, quietly enough so that only Naruko could hear.

"Oh. Well, yeah! I guess it couldn't hurt to have fun, right? Even a magical girl of justice needs to take a breather every now and then. Yeah, that's right."

"That so? Don't say I didn't warn you." Kuroneko said cooly.

Kagurazaka-Sensei raised her voice in excitement. "Looks like I have two members now. As for the third one…"

"I would like to join!"

The sudden declaration had come from the teacher's chin-rest, Ryota. There had been a glint in his eye the moment he had heard the name 'Naruto', and Ryota set his book aside as he made known his desire to join the club.

"Great! Good for you! Ryota is now officially Member #3! All right! I've finally collected my students!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei looked really happy, judging from the way she was rubbing her chin on Ryota's head.

"Ack! Wait! If Ryota's joining, I don't-" Naruko began to argue, and at the same time- "Sensei! I (we) want to join too!" the other female students simultaneously offered themselves for membership despite the unusual nature of the club, all for Naruto and Ryota.

"Sorry, everyone! I want to start things off with as small a group as possible. This is the end of the first recruitment session!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei's energetic voice dashed the hopes of many students.

The girls sighed.

"…"

Naruko sat in the back, dazed and lost for words.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kuroneko repeated cooly.

That day, after school.

The Take Action Now Club held its first official meeting.

The location was the library, today's designated meeting place. It's quite shocking that a place that should be reserved for students who wish to study could be forcefully re-appropriated by a tiny club that had just been founded. What could have Kagurazaka-Sensei shown the principal to gain such influence?

If someone who didn't know about the current situation were to open the library doors, they would be greeted by a surprising sight. Through the library doors was a Host Club-I mean, the Take Action Now Club.

Of course, a note saying, 'Take Action Now Club Meeting in Progress. Do Not Disturb.' was posted on the library door.

They had taken the table in the centre of the library, in front of the counter. Naruko sat in the middle, with the calm Naruto on her left and the bloodthirsty Ryota on her right. Standing in front of the counter was the supervisor and founder of this strange and suspicious club, Kagurazaka-Sensei.

"I hereby announce the first official meeting of our honourable club!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei began. Naruko immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, #2?"

"…am I stuck with that name…? Anyway, I have a question. What does this club do, exactly?"

"What do we do? That's easy. We all have a fun, wonderful time together and create precious, heart-racing memories of our fleeting youth. Who's the one being all wishy-washy here?"

"Wait. So… specifically…?

"Oh! I bet you're anxious, Naruko! I understand completely. The only girl surrounded by a couple of handsome boys! But don't worry. I won't keep you too late after school. Even if you have to stay until later, I'll lie for you and tell the dormitory caretakers that I'm staying with you!"

Naruko could not bring herself to say 'No, wait a second'.

Kagurazaka-Sensei continued nonchalantly, sparing no thought for Naruko's feelings.

"I've already picked out a project for us! There's no need to panic."

"What kind of project?"

"Well… that's…" Kagurazaka-Sensei trailed off.

"What is it? Hurry up and tell us, please." Naruko asked. She questioned mercilessly.

A droplet of sweat ran down Kagurazaka-Sensei's face.

"If you haven't decided on something, I'd like to leave this club-" just as Naruko was getting up to leave, however-"Wait! This! This is our project!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei had grabbed one of the books that had been stacked in the returns bin beside the counter. It was Dengeki Bunko #644, ISBN 4-8402-2060-3.

Naruto glanced, Naruko cocked her head, and Ryota narrowed his eyes at the book Kagurazaka-Sensei was holding.

The cover featured a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a leather pilot's jacket. The tile was- _'Allison'._

Kagurazaka-Sensei raised the book into the air.

"So what about this book?" Naruko asked coldly.

"Huh? Oh… well…" Kagurazaka-Sensei began panicking.

"Um… you see…" And about four seconds of awkward mumbling later- "A play! That's right, we'll put on a play together! At the upcoming Culture Festival!"

"Sensei… I have a question…"

"What is it, Naruko?"

"Why a play…?"

"That's a good question. It's because this school doesn't have a performing arts club. If our elite, brand-spanking new club were to do something that overlapped with another club, we'd end up discouraging the other clubs, right? We can't do something so mean."

"Sensei… I have a question…"

"What is it, Naruko?"

"Do you have any experience in theatre or directing plays…?"

"Nope! But that's only a detail as minuscule as a paramecium. Our Take Action Now Club has three mottos! First, don't be afraid to try new things! Second, take action as soon as you think of something! Third, believe in our own possibilities! Fourth, nothing is impossible when you trust your teammates. Fifth, don't let other people's opinions sway you. Oh! Sorry, there's actually five mottos. Five!"

"Sensei… I have a question…"

"What is it, Naruko?"

"Can I leave now?"

"No. Now, let me pick out your roles. Naruko will be playing the role of our heroine, Allison! Ryota will play her childhood friend and crush, a boy named Wil! And Naruto will be Benedict, Wil's rival in love-a pilot from an enemy country who flirts with Allison. I want you to finish reading this novel by tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The story finally returns to the gymnasium.

[Yeah… let's go together…]

Naruko recited in monotone with a stony face, completely removed from the emotion of the scene. As a side note, everything inside [ ]s are lines from the script.

Naruko unwillingly reached out towards Ryota's face.

[Yeah…]

Ryota took her hand and smiled brightly.

"I would follow you into the depths of Hell!"

" _NO_ -!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Kagurazaka-Sensei's bamboo sword smacked the ground.

"Wil's line is supposed to be 'But don't do anything rash'! How many times do I have to tell you, Ryota? Stop changing around your lines!"

"Please excuse me. I just had difficulty suppressing my love for Naruko…" Ryota replied with a straight face.

"Arghhh…" Naruko frowned, turning away. But the criticism hit Naruko next.

"And as for you, Naruko, try to be a little more bittersweet! Do you understand? The character of Allison is Wil's childhood friend, but they're living far apart now and she's desperate to make her feelings known to him! Because she's a pilot, she could die at any time in battle or an accident. That's why she's trying so hard to tell Wil her feelings, but she can't bring herself to be honest! Everything she does goes over his head! You have to convey this girl's feelings to the audience!" Kagurazaka-Sensei lectured. Naruko, however, was not convinced.

"I don't think it's possible. Three reasons. Number one, I've never acted before. Number two, I'm supposed to act like this towards _Watari_. Sorry, I only had two reasons. But the second reason is good enough for two." Naruko said stoically, and Ryota grasped his head with a "That's so mean, Naruko".

"I conveyed my feelings to you, right? Could you sign now?"

"The customer you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please try again later."

"No way…"

As Naruko and Kagurazaka-Sensei make up situational gags- "Sensei. May I try my hand at a scene as well?" Naruto asked.

"Well…"

Kagurazaka-Sensei fell into thought. She had planned for an intensive practice session for the scenes with Benedict, but she shrugged it off and agreed to Naruto's proposal.

"Ryota, switch out with Naruto."

"But sensei! I can do it! I can play the part of Wil!"

"Never mind, just switch!"

Ryota reluctantly walked off the stage. Naruto lightly made his way atop the platform and placed his script on the floor.

"Let's do our best, Naruko."

He encouraged her with a cool, gentle smile.

"Oh, yes. Right."

Naruko quickly bowed to him. Ryota looked at them with an openly sour expression.

"Okay! Scene 12, a flashback to their first meeting! Begin!" Kagurazaka-Sensei ordered. Naruko rushed to pick up her script off the floor and turned to scene 12.

Naruto took a step towards Naruko with an ever-calm expression. He then said dandily:

[Excuse me, would you happen to be the daughter of Colonel Rosemeitz?]

Naruto's acting skills were undeniably top-notch. He had become the handsome, flirtatious, and slightly wily enemy pilot, Benedict. He was perfect. There could be no better actor to play this role.

"Um…" Naruko mumbled quietly, and hurriedly read her line from the script.

[No, I'm a pilot.]

She really _did_ read her line. Textbook recitation. A textbook recitation of a textbook reading.

[My apologies! Your Bezelese is as perfect as you are beautiful. Perhaps I could apologize for this mistake by treating you to a cup of tea. I'm sure it will warm you up immensely.]

Naruto, meanwhile, was on a roll. His perfectly balanced and emotional acting was Oscar-grade.

"…"

Hearing this from the extremely handsome Naruto, Naruko's heart was slightly-actually, it was all-out racing.

"Um… [Just a cup, then]." she managed to read her line, despite being flustered.

"Stop! Naruto, that was excellent!" Kagurazaka-Sensei praised him.

"…"

Ryota was quietly glaring at Naruto with a sour expression, from under Kagurazaka-Sensei's chin. Looks like Kagurazaka-Sensei hasn't forgotten to hug him from behind. She then began to criticize Naruko.

"Naruko! You can't act so smitten! Allison's not interested in Benedict at all!"

"W-Who are you calling s-smitten!?" Naruko denied the accusation. But she was stuttering a bit too much for it to have any effect.

Naruto was as calm and composed as always, flicking his hair. "Not good… how are we going to finish practicing for next week's Culture Festival with our heroine Allison looking like this…?"

"That's why I said from the start, this is impossible!" Naruko raised her voice.

"It's not too late! Can't we try something else? Oh yeah! How about a yakisoba booth? I can make really good yakisoba, you know? My grandmother taught me herself! I can do everything but the seasoning! So please? Please?" Naruko argued on the stage. There was more emotion in this small argument than the entirety of her acting today.

"I really need a Super Ultra C-Class Solution this time… what should I do?"

Kagurazaka-Sensei, however, was not listening at all. She was lost deep in thought with her chin resting on Ryota's head.

"I got it!" She looked up suddenly, shouting happily.

Ryota looked up at her from under her head, and Naruto and Naruko gave her their full attention from atop the stage. Kagurazaka-Sensei's solution was…

"We'll have a _Genepro_!"

"What's a _Genepro_?" Naruko asked.

" _Genepro_ … The original word is _Generalprobe_. It is a loanword from German that has been shortened into _Genepro_ in the Japanese language. It is a rehearsal that goes through the entirety of the work, from beginning to end. Also known as a Dress Rehearsal." Naruto replied with his seemingly infinite supply of trivial knowledge.

"Yeah, that's what it is!" Kagurazaka-Sensei agreed. "We'll run through the entire play as a dress rehearsal next Monday after school! We'll show it to an audience of students and get some feedback from them."

"Wait a second!"

"Naruko! I can't just leave things the way they are now! As a lioness drops her cubs from a cliff, I'll give you a difficult assignment to challenge you and spur growth! For a new future! For Meteorology! Uh… in any case, let's give it a go!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei was as unpersuasive as usual. Naruko sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Naruto agreed suddenly.

' _What?_ ' Naruko stared at Naruto, jaw on the floor.

"I believe it will be a good way to gain more hands-on experience. Rehearsing on our own, we are cut off from the anxiety and stress that will be upon us in a live performance. A dress rehearsal will give us ample training for the final performance." Naruto spoke like a true honour student, almost disgustingly calm.

Ryota, still under Kagurazaka-Sensei's chin, added to this.

"That's a good idea. I'm also in agreement. If we can finish this without any interruptions, I'm sure we will be able to improve for the real performance." there was a great deal of bloodlust radiating from the words 'without any interruptions'. Naruto was as stoic as ever, perhaps not even noticing.

"Then it's decided!" Kagurazaka-Sensei concluded quickly.

Naruko, taken aback, complained. "W-wait a second! What about _my_ opinion? I'm against this-it's impossible! We haven't even memorized the script yet!"

"You just have to memorize it by Monday. You have Saturday and Sunday-two whole days!"

"That's not possible!" Naruko replied, holding up the relatively thick script. The play was two hours long, and the heroine Allison had many, many lines.

"Oh, is it? What about you two? Naruto?" Kagurazaka-Sensei asked condescendingly.

"I've already finished memorizing." Naruto answered firmly.

Ryota followed up with his own answer. "I'm almost finished. Two days are more than enough time."

Naruko, who hated to lose, was slightly aggravated. "It's still not possible! -I'm quitting this play, sensei! And I'm quitting this club, too! A lot of people want to join now, so there shouldn't be a problem with membership!"

Naruko flat-out declared her feelings on the matter. After all, Kagurazaka-Sensei seemed ready to drag her around if she didn't draw the line somewhere. Naruko had raised the flag of rebellion.

Naruko expected that Kagurazaka-Sensei would resort to another stupid and illogical explanation to reject her cause. However- "Is that so? That's too bad." Surprisingly, Kagurazaka-Sensei seemed to be taking it quite well.

However, just as Naruko saw her glint of hope- "I was going to offer this as a reward after the performance…" Kagurazaka-Sensei produced from her pocket a single ticket. Chinese characters were written on the shiny golden piece of paper.

The three students looked at this scrap.

"Oh! Th-That's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The one who reacted like sodium in water was, of course, Naruko. Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled.

"What about that piece of paper?" Kuroneko asked Naruko quietly. Naruko's followed up with something that was more of an excited rant than a reply.

"Th-That's… a free full-course meal ticket to the ridiculously popular five-star Chinese restaurant that just opened shop in front of the station! They gave out ten of those awesome tickets through a lottery when the shop opened! Free food and infinite refills at this restaurant that's been booked completely for the next year! The legendary Platinum Ticket that lets you eat at the VIP room without making a reservation!" Naruko worked herself into a frenzy.

"More food?" Kuroneko was dumbstruck.

"It certainly is delicious! I knew you'd appreciate it, Naruko! As I expected from the girl who's conquered every single restaurant in the station area!"

"Huh?! How'd you know about that, sensei-"

"That doesn't matter. Also, I obtained this ticket through individual means. It's definitely authentic, and only valid until next Monday. One ticket will admit up to four guests."

 _Gulp._ Naruko swallowed. The sound echoed throughout the gym like a gunshot.

"S-Sensei… I-I'm actually n-not doing anything M-Monday night…" Naruko spoke, voice trembling.

Kagurazaka-Sensei's reply was nonchalant. "What a coincidence. Neither am I…"

"Th-Then-"

"Well… it'd be a waste to just let it expire, so I'm planning to go on Monday. This place has top-notch food in general, but their pork dumplings are supposed to be the cream of the crop. Anyone who's taken a bite is enchanted by its taste! It was on that TV special the other day, too."

"Th-th-th-th-th-then…"

"I don't have a boyfriend to go with or anything… so why don't we all go as a club after the dress rehearsal? Sound good?"

 _Da-dun!_ (sfx) Had Naruko ever been this shocked in her entire life? No. Not once.

"Oh? Would that be all right with you, Kagurazaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! You deserve it for practicing so hard. We'll go together."

"Am I included as well?"

"You bet! You're an important member too, Ryota. Let's go together. I'll feed you myself."

Naruko ground her teeth as she listened to Kagurazaka-Sensei overtly provoking her. Her teeth would give away any second now. Oh! They've begun cracking.

"Sensei…" Naruko began reluctantly.

"I won't abandon my duty in the middle of practice! I'll finish my job perfectly until the end! Dress rehearsal? Memorization? That's all a piece of cake! There's no way I couldn't do that!" she spat quickly, steam escaping her nostrils.

"Really? That's wonderful! I don't think we'll be able to find anyone as talented as you, Naruko. Then Monday after school it is!"

"Yeah! And after that?"

"The four of us go out for dinner together with the ticket. Well then, today's practice is over!" Kagurazaka-Sensei announced the end of the session, waving the ticket in the air.

Naruko walked down the hill towards the dormitory, the streets illuminated by the setting sun.

Naruto had returned home on his own and Ryota was still being held hostage by Kagurazaka-Sensei.

"Are you sure you can memorize it all by Monday, Naruko?" Kuroneko asked quietly, so as to not be heard by the occasional passing student. Naruko's answer was immediate.

"No way! Who'd be able to do that? Who do you think I am, Kuroneko?"

"Don't say something so weak with such a confident voice! What are you thinking?"

"I have _you_ , Kuroneko! Everything will be fine as long as you memorize it and tell me the lines quietly!"

"So… you're cheating? Isn't that kind of underhanded?"

"If I get it done, I'll get to eat at a five-star Chinese restaurant! I can eat pork dumplings! I'm sure that's a completely valid excuse!"

"Riiight…"

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Two days passed by in a flash. It was Monday. The Take Action Now Club's first dress rehearsal would begin.

"That's quite the turnout."

Kagurazaka-Sensei was looking at the audience from the curtained side area beside the stage.

Chairs had been set up in the gymnasium, and while it was not nearly the entirety of the student body, a fair number of students had gathered to watch. There were students even on the second floor, which was usually reserved for watching sporting events.

They had all come to watch the dress rehearsal of the Take Action Now Club's performance of _Allison_. However, the crowd was overwhelmingly female in composition. The rest were male students and several teachers, including the principal.

Actually, posters had been put up in the halls this morning, guerrilla-style.

At the bottom of the poster were the words ' **Celebrating the founding of the Take Action Now Club! An open dress rehearsal of the club's first activity! Come to the gym after school.** ' Added in excited font were the words, ' **Free entry!** '.' **Title: Allison.** **Original Story by: A Gun Otaku.** **Producer, Director and et cetera: Kyouko Kagurazaka.** **Sponsored by the Government of Japan.'**

Above the text were pictures of the three actors.

In the bottom right corner was a small photo of Naruko. Her head was cast down to her right and she had a serious expression on her face. Under the picture was a caption labelling the actress Naruko as the character of Allison, and one of her quotes from the play: 'That's one heck of a cannon.'.

On the left side of the poster was Ryota's pretty face, looking up towards the right side of the poster with a bittersweet smile. It was much larger than Naruko's picture. Beside him was the caption identifying Ryota as Wil, and his quote: 'I can't let it go… I won't let things change…'.

On the right was the cool and handsome Naruto, looking down with a melancholy expression at the left side of the poster-in other words, towards Ryota. The caption beside him identified him as Benedict, and the quote was 'Let's get married. May the Heavens give their blessings for all eternity…'.

What an incredible poster.

Anyone who knew nothing about the original work would likely mistake this for a story of forbidden love between Ryota and Naruto. Allison's quote almost read like a piece of sexual harassment.

Of course, Kagurazaka-Sensei was behind the creation of this poster.

The pictures were, just to add, all taken secretly and photoshopped. She knew a lot about advertising, this woman-move over Goebbels! Kagurazaka is in town!

The poster was the reason for the overwhelming female audience. None of them really cared about the play's contents or quality - they just wanted to watch Naruto-senpai and Ryota. But the large turnout was enough for an attempt to justify the club's existence to the principal.

As a side note, many of these posters were stolen. Students had been taking them when no one was watching. Kagurazaka-Sensei merely smiled and put up more posters when they had disappeared. Several times she caught female students stealing posters, and each time she had said, "I can't give you the poster… but what can I do but put up more when they get stolen?", covertly encouraging such behaviour.

"This is wonderful, everyone! So many people are here to watch the fruits of our efforts!" Kagurazaka-Sensei exclaimed as she turned back to look at Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto preparing to go on stage.

Kagurazaka-Sensei was dressed very strangely today.

Normally she would be wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants or a business suit with a miniskirt, but right now she was clad in a black dress. She was also wearing a long, curly black wig that covered her left eye.

"Have you steeled yourselves?"

She was talking a little weirdly, too, but the trio was too used to the teacher's unusual ways to feel a need to point this out.

"Naruko… you're a pretty terrifying person." said Kagurazaka-Sensei.

"I haven't even done anything yet." Naruko responded.

As a side note, all three of the actors were still in their uniforms. (plus model gun and katana). Maybe they couldn't afford costumes.

Atop the stage and beside it were a sidecar made with a desk and some plywood, and a picture of a biplane cockpit.

The setting would all be taken care of with these props, the multicoloured stage lights, the screens set up behind the stage, and Kagurazaka-Sensei's narration. They would be projecting images of skies, a school in the forest, and a cavern.

The ones that had been preparing these amazing stage setups since yesterday and were now working with the lights and the sound systems were a group of people in black.

Not only were they dressed in black, they also covered their faces with black pieces of cloth. They were working hard as Kagurazaka-Sensei belted out orders.

Naruko and the other students were very curious as to who these quiet, mysterious labourers in black could be, but Kyouko sensei merely replied, "It's a secret.", and winked. Their identities would remain a mysterious mystery.

Of course, no one noticed the fact that these people in black were actually wearing combat suits underneath and carrying black Smith & Wesson Model 5906s, loaded with live ammo, at their sides.

The time had finally come.

It was the moment of truth-the performance was about to begin.

"Let's get started! For the Take Action Now Club's first official activity!" said Kagurazaka-Sensei, flapping her dress. She then punched the air with her fist.

"Now repeat after me! All for One and One for the Take Action Now Club!"

Three fists punched the air! Oh, our glorious trio!

"For the Take Action Now Club!"

"For the Take Action Now Club!"

"For the pork dumplings!"

Someone was off by a few words. I'm sure you all know who it was.

A bell rang to signal the start of the play.

The curtains closed over the windows, and the gymnasium was reduced to half its original brightness.

The spotlights then turned on.

A classical piano piece played as background music. Kagurazaka-Sensei had asked the middle-aged lady who taught music to compose a piece ahead of time, and recorded it. In return, she had handed over a collection of photos of Naruto taken in secret. Of course, this is top secret.

[This is a story of another planet… On this planet was a single, potato-shaped continent. On each side of the landmass was a country. Both nations claimed that they were the origin of the human race, and had been waging countless wars over this argument from time immemorial. It had been thirty-five years since another such war had taken many lives, and the two countries had been in a cold war ever since.] Kagurazaka-Sensei narrated clearly.

The narration, of course, was all pre-recorded and being played from a computer. The helpers in black would simply play the right file at the right time.

[On the east was the Roxcheanuk Confederation, shortened to Roxche. On the west was the Allied Kingdoms of Bezel-Iltoa, also known as Sou Beil.]

The stage lights dimmed slightly and a very detailed map was projected onto the screen. It identified the mountain range and the Lutoni river that bisected the continent.

It was now time for the players. Ryota stepped onto the stage. The audience squealed restlessly as the prettyboy stepped up, hair fluttering. Ryota didn't even react as he opened up a prop book and took a seat on a chair.

[My name is Wil. Wilhelm Schultz. I'm a fifteen-year old student at a school near the Roxche border. The summer break of the year 3287 had just begun, and I was reading alone on the school grounds. The early summer skies were a beautiful blue, the breeze was refreshingly cool, and the sun shone warmly through the trees.]

Ryota, monologued magnificently in a clear voice. The lights gave off the appearance of warm summer sunlight.

The female students watched all of this in sheer euphoria. "Ryota-kun! You're so C-O-O-L!" some of them screamed.

[I could never have imagined back then… that over the next three days, I would go on an amazing adventure closely intertwined with the history of the world and discover something unbelievable.]

Naruko was watching Ryota's emotional face from the side.

"What can that bastard _not_ do…?"

She was quite angry. Actually, Naruko was rather furious because Ryota's acting was very good, even to her biased eyes. Standing behind her, Naruto gave Naruko a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruko. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Y-you think so? I left my lines to Kuroneko-I mean, I only just managed to memorize my lines."

"That doesn't matter. You have the greatest concentration of the three of us, Naruko. I promise you, the skills you honed while training under that grandmother of yours will not fail you. I've been watching you all this time, after all." Naruto said calmly.

"…"

Naruko blushed in the dimly-lit backstage area. ' _Go somewhere else if you're going to act sickeningly sweet.'_ Kuroneko thought. Of course, she didn't voice this idea.

"I have faith in your abilities. Let's do our best to make this play a success."

"Well, that's…"

Naruko _had_ to make the play a success, all for the sake of her pork dumplings. Naruto continued with a melancholy look, oblivious to Naruko's hungry motivations.

"Until now, I've been enjoying my life of solitude. But ever since I met you, Ryota, and Kagurazaka-Sensei, and joined this club, I've been learning how wonderful it is to work together as a team. I'm very thankful."

The handsome Naruto was saying this in the dark, face-to-face with Naruko. Think about it. How would _that_ feel?

"…um…"

Naruko's heart was racing. It was about equal to the speed of an Ingram MAC-11 submachine gun. Anyone who actually understood this metaphor has the same problems as author.

The sound of a biplane's engines filled the stage. Ryota turned around in surprise and looked into the sky, putting down his book.

Projected onto the screen was a piece of footage showing a biplane flying in the air. It was stolen from a movie, but altered so it would be impossible to recognize the source. Please don't try this at home.

[The biplane that flew over to the school… a crest with the Spear of Sellon, the symbol of the Roxche military, was emblazoned on it.]

There was a close-up of the spear, and Kagurazaka-Sensei's narration exposited.

[Wait… that can't be… can it?…] Ryota asked as he look into the sky. _WHOOSH!_ Something zoomed from right to left, and Ryota's eyes followed the sound. He performed as if he was really looking up at a plane in the air.

"You're up. Do your best. I believe in you."

"Thank you. I will!" Naruko replied energetically. And three seconds after the engine sound effect was replaced by the sound of a plane landing-

[The air force pilot who disembarked the biplane that descended upon the school without warning was a young girl.]

Naruko stepped onto the stage in line with Kagurazaka-Sensei's narration.

[It's been a while, Wil. How've you been?]

Naruko's acting was slightly awkward in comparison to a professional, but it was quite a performance for a complete beginner like her.

"Excellent. Looks like I'll have to work hard as well." Naruto muttered with a smile as he watched Naruko.

The play continued on smoothly, thanks to the club's most focused member Naruko(who was cheating off Kuroneko) and the talented Ryota.

To summarize:

Allison, on leave from duty, visited Wil, who was also off on summer vacation, for the first time in a long time. They went to the city outskirts together, where they encountered a strange old man.

The old man told them that he knew of a treasure that could end the war between the two nations. Of course, the old man was a famed teller of extremely tall tales, and it was difficult for either Allison or Wil to believe them.

However, the old man was suddenly kidnapped by a mysterious group of men right in front of their eyes. What could they do?

As a side note, the old man was a piece of plywood. His lines were recorded beforehand by Kagurazaka-Sensei and pitched down. The kidnapping sequence was orchestrated by having a man in black pick up the piece of plywood and leave, carrying it under his arm. It was overwhelmingly low-budget. There was laughter from the audience.

Allison and Wil followed the kidnappers to an airfield and watched them take off on a plane. They gave chase by stealing a biplane that happened to be there. This kind of action is normally known as 'theft'.

Allison sat in the front and Wil behind her as they flew through the night. However, as they gave chase, they ended up crossing the border at the Lutoni river. This was not good. They were shot down by a fighter plane piloted by Benedict, played by Naruto, and crashed on enemy territory.

Not only did they lose the old man, Wil was also injured and knocked unconscious by the impact of the landing.

So Allison opted to carry Wil on her back as she walked alone through the field.

[Hyah!]

Naruko recited Allison's line as she hoisted Wil onto her back, intending to walk it alone.

[There. Enjoy your piggyback.]

Actually, she didn't hoist him onto his back. Naruko dragged him away by the feet like a corpse, all the way offstage.

The female students who were not so keen on seeing Naruko get too close to Ryota applauded. The reactions so far have been quite positive.

"That was an ad-lib, too… Naruko, you're a pretty terrifying person…"

Looks like Kagurazaka-Sensei really liked this line. It was now time for her to take the stage.

Allison had found a house on the field. It was inhabited by an elderly woman who had lost her family in the war.

Kagurazaka-Sensei, in the role of the old woman, appeared in her black dress and wig.

[Who are you…?]

It was a bold performance.

Allison, taken by surprise at the old woman's appearance, drew her handgun (note: a prop gun. It would be very dangerous for Naruko to do this with a real firearm) and aimed at the old woman.

And the lights dimmed in the middle of this climactic scene.

[Allison and Wil have been discovered by an enemy civilian! Oh, what will they do next? Act 2 will begin after a fifteen-minute intermission! Naruto, playing the role of Benedict, will get a lot of stage time, too! Don't miss it!]

Kagurazaka-Sensei's pre-recorded voice announced the intermission.

It had been about an hour since the beginning of the play. Most of the audience members remained where they were, and seemed to have enjoyed the play so far. There was a huge round of applause.

The gymnasium lights came back on. The students excitedly chatted about the play or took the time for a bathroom break. Even the principal and the other teachers were talking about the play.

"I was hesitant to see how this would turn out… but it's quite good. It was excellent, considering the number of members."

"I agree. Maybe we could consider giving them a spot at the Culture Festival."

"Whew! Halfway there!"

"That was great! But that was mean of you to drag me by the feet, Naruko."

"You two were excellent. Let's keep this up for Act 2. Together, we can do it."

Backstage, Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto were chatting and taking a well-deserved breather.

"Yeah, you guys did really well." Kagurazaka-Sensei nodded. And immediately afterwards, she suddenly began coughing and squeezed out a dramatic line.

"Why now… must my life be extinguished so…?"

But the trio wasn't listening at all. In fact, they were looking in another direction altogether.

"Oh, fine!" Kagurazaka-Sensei straightened her back. She was as healthy as ever.

Meanwhile-

"Fufu… It's halfway finished."

Kuroneko was still hanging from Naruko's belt, silently in thought.

 _'I was worried there would be another demon attack… maybe at_ _this rate, the play'll end properly without getting interrupted.'_

And so let me remind you-

This Story is called Magical Girl Naruko.

A student sat in the boys' bathroom, a little ways away from the gymnasium.

Of course, he was male. He was in fifth year-his second year of high school.

While embarrassed, he sat in the front row among the girls who had come to ogle Naruto and Ryota and gave his full attention to Act 1.

That's right, in reality, he had been smitten with Naruto-I mean, Ryota-I mean- "Oh… Kagurazaka-Sensei…"

He held completely wholesome affections for Kagurazaka-Sensei. It was all-out love.

"What an amazing woman…"

He had a blissful expression, sitting on the toilet with his pants and boxers down. He looked like an idiot.

As a side note, he had already finished his business. All he had to do now was put on his boxers and his pants and flush the toilet.

"Kagurazaka-Sensei, oh, Kagurazaka-Sensei. Kagurazaka-Sensei."

It was a poetry recital from the depths of his heart. He loved Kagurazaka-Sensei. He loved her very much.

A charming lady with black hair and black eyes who appeared out of nowhere his term. She was the explosively popular talk of the school.

She did, on occasion, display strange behaviours such as attacking and hugging Ryota, but she was a good person who treated all students equally and fairly. She was a respectable lady.

"I wish I had a girlfriend like her…"

Age wasn't a factor. Love is everything.

As a side note, while he wasn't as popular as Naruto, this student was also quite handsome and popular with girls. He was also a talented karate club member and a dashing athlete who received the adoration of many younger female students.

However-

"Oh, Kagurazaka-Sensei… my love…"

None of those female students could possibly know that this young man was hugging himself, writhing in ecstasy, and mumbling like an idiot, all in a deserted washroom.

"Oh…"

It was almost time for Act 2 to begin. He had just raised his head to set out to engrave Kagurazaka-Sensei's lovely form into his thoughts and sighed at his love that was not meant to be.

Then he saw it.

"There's a way to make Kagurazaka-Sensei your girlfriend! Look to your right."

Dozens of centimetres in front of his eyes-in other words, written on the stall door-were written these words. Of course, these letters were definitely not there when he first sat on the toilet, or even until just after that.

"Whoa…"

Reading Kagurazaka-Sensei's name, he wavered for a single moment. He desperately calmed himself and looked to his right.

"You just have to become the same age as her! Isn't it simple? Next, look to your ←left."

This was written on the partition to his right. He frowned and turned left.

"You think it's impossible? Not so! Anything is possible if you try hard enough! The next hint is ↑ up here."

He slowly raised his head.

"A simple contract will do the trick! You just have to express your 'agreement'! A magical power will turn you into a big, strong man! I bet Kagurazaka-Sensei won't be able to resist your charms! What do you say?"

"…I see… so this is it…"

The young man did not lose his cool, even after reading these strange scribbles.

"So this is the so-called 'Demonic Temptation'!"

Correct! This was the temptation of evil. In Japanese, kore wa Demonic Temptation.

Many were the students in this school who had fallen for these wily, ever-changing temptations. This was why the school had taken every precaution to instil a sense of vigilance among the student body. Of course, the sheer number of students falling for it regardless is probably a hallmark of their youth.

"You think I'd fall for something so simple?!" he answered, getting indignant.

He then got off the toilet, pulled up his boxers and pants, zipped up, and put on his belt.

"You've picked the wrong guy to mess with." he grinned, and pushed down the lever to flush the toilet.

And as he usually did, he closed the toilet cover with his left hand. This action was carved into his mind by his two younger sisters, who would always complain to him that 'it's only courteous to close the lid once you finish'.

And as he heard the sound of the toilet flushing- he caught sight of a series of letters.

Written in clear font on the back of the toilet cover were the following words.

 **"If you agree, please operate the toilet lever. Thank you for your patronage, and we hope you enjoy your time as a demon."**

"That was a cheap shot!" He screamed, but it was too late.

Looks like we have our demon of the day.

Magical Girl Naruko is taking suggestions for methods of demonic temptation.

If you're thinking, "What about something like this? Maybe I'd fall for a temptation like this one? I bet no one could resist this one!".

If you have a great idea for a method of temptation, rub a balloon against your clothes and put it to your head.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

[Act 2 is about to begin. Please return to your seats.] Kagurazaka-Sensei's narration began. Students began filling the gymnasium again.

Most people who had watched Act 1 had remained behind. There were some new faces in the audience, as well. It seemed that some positive word-of-mouth had spread to students who were in the middle of club activities. Some students were still in athletic wear. It was a full house.

\- Backstage.

"Just until I get my pork dumplings…" Naruko told herself as she sat on a chair.

"Half the play left to find an opening to kill him…" Ryota, a little ways away, mumbled as he sat rest omitted. And a slight distance away,

"…" Naruto was in quiet meditation.

"Shall we begin?" Asked the teacher in the black dress.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Naruko and Ryota got off their seats.

Act 2 finally began.

Allison and Wil had run into a Sou Beil woman named Ladia. Wil received treatment for his thankfully minor injuries.

However, the woman, having lost her family in the war, treated Allison coldly.

Kagurazaka-Sensei, in the role of Ladia, gave a standout performance that resonated with the audience. After finally coming to trust Allison and Wil, she assisted them as they set out to rescue the old man.

They headed to a small base nearby, dressed up as their own enemies. The old man was being held there, and-

[Nice to meet you. My name is Carr Benedict.]

A handsome enemy pilot named Benedict was also there for some secret training. He flirted with women from the enemy's military. He was a skirtchaser.

Naruto's presence was overwhelming.

Wearing a real sword at his side, he complimented the plywood lady with utmost seriousness.

[Why don't we go out for tea sometime?]

A collective sigh could be heard from the female students in their seats, with the occasional response of 'I'd go anywhere with you'.

And Kagurazaka-Sensei's impossible greed was fuelled as she watched from offstage.

"Good going, Naruto. You're quite useful. Maybe I should sign him up for an idol audition…"

Meanwhile-

"…"

Naruko was at the opposite end of the backstage area, watching Naruto in awe.

"Is he that admirable to you?"

"Huh?"

Naruko turned around, surprised by the voice. Ryota was in the shadows, watching Naruko, and Naruto, who was on the brightly lit stage.

He looked at Naruko with sad eyes that spoke of repressed anger and hatred. It was quite indescribable. Ryota had the look of an abandoned puppy.

Naruko, while surprised by his unusual tone of voice, answered him cooly.

"W-Well… yeah. Who wouldn't think so?"

It was a cold response.

Ryota quietly nodded in half-agreement.

[The men of my country do not hit on other men. This goes doubly so for ugly ones.]

Naruto spoke, and the female students laughed. People cheered restlessly.

"But say… hypothetically speaking…"

Ryota continued quietly.

"What if that man standing in the spotlight-that man who has the adoration of everyone-what if all that is just a mask? What would you think then?"

"Huh?" Naruko cocked her head, taken by surprise at this strange question.

"What if he's just wearing a mask? Shamelessly using a mask of kindness and benevolence… If he's hiding his ignoble true self with a mask as pristine as snow… If he was actually a shameless animal in human form!" Ryota continued, his voice rising steadily.

Naruko had never seen him like this before. It sounded almost like a dog barking. But Naruko, who was at heart a nice person, still got angry over his question.

"Hey, you'd better stop badmouthing people like that. It's not like you know Naruto-senpai that well, anyway."

"Then can _you_ claim to know him well?"

"…uh. No, not really."

"Then how would you know?"

"…"

Naruko was at a loss for words.

"Why do you still try to defend him? Is it because he's handsome? Because he's polite? Because he looks that way? Who can say that all of that is not a mask? That it's not a part he's playing on this stage of life? Is there some omnipotent goddess who vouches for his innocence?"

Naruko decided to stop taking Ryota seriously as he became more and more heated.

"Never mind! Right now we've gotta focus on finishing the play properly. Get your priorities straight!"

It was like a hard reset button.

Of course, Naruko's mind was currently preoccupied with thoughts of pork dumplings.

"…"

Ryota was silent for a few seconds, then broke out into a smile. It was a smile no different than usual. A smile that other female students considered cute and Naruko considered relentlessly annoying.

"I see." Ryota spoke, his tone the same as always. "That's right. 'finishing the play properly' is top priority."

It was time for them to take the stage.

The duo, played by Naruko and Ryota, were looking around the base when they were reunited with the old man in a prison cell.

Meanwhile, Naruto, in the role of Benedict, was eating alone at the base's cafeteria, ad-libbing nutritional information about military rations.

Upstage was the cell, and stage left was the cafeteria. The three actors were all standing in front of the audience.

The play had just reached the climax of the story. What will the (plywood) old man tell Allison and Wil?

One of the men in black prepared to play the old man's voice on the laptop. Kagurazaka-Sensei, wearing her black wig with an eye covered, was standing beside him with her arms crossed.

There were two millimetres between the man in black's finger and the "enter" key.

 _CRACKBANGCRASH_

They were the sounds "crack" "bang" and "crash" melded into one. The screen behind the stage ripped and fell helplessly.

A cloud of dust rose up and debris from the broken wall scattered over them.

"Whoa!"

"Hah!"

"Hmph!"

The debris rained down upon Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto. One particular concrete piece, about 40 centimetres in length, flew straight towards Naruto. He managed to parry it with his sheathed katana.

Thankfully, the debris had only scattered over the stage. There was no harm done to the audience. However, the playgoers were trembling in their seats, shocked by the sudden noise.

"What was that…?"

Kagurazaka-Sensei frowned. The man in black was also completely still, stunned by the sound. He had not managed to hit the "enter" key.

The dust soon settled.

And "it" emerged, in full view of both the cast and the captive audience.

I suppose the best way to describe this creature is to call it "tortoise-like"? It was similar to a tortoise. It was a gigantic bipedal tortoise. In other words, a demon.

The demon appeared with a bang, crushing the thick reinforced concrete that was behind the stage.

"Oh! A demon!" said Naruko.

"…" said Ryota.

"Why now…" said Naruto.

The trio all switched from acting mode to battle mode. However, they were still on stage, in full view of the entire audience! To say they were visible would be an understatement.

"Kuroneko! W-What do I do?" Naruko asked quietly.

"I don't know. This is not good." Kuroneko had no clear answer.

Meanwhile, Naruto had his right hand over the hilt of the katana, but he had yet to draw it.

And offstage-"C-commander!" The man in black at the computer addressed Kagurazaka-Sensei.

My god! Kyouko Kagurazaka-sensei had been the commander of the Anti-Demon Corps from the previous episode! No reader could ever have guessed-what kind of author announces something this obvious? With exclamation marks, at that.

Kagurazaka-Sensei steepled her fingers in front of her face, as if covering her own mouth.

"Hmph…"

And for some reason, she smiled.

"Don't worry. It's just as planned."

The moment the man in black cocked his head to ask why, Kagurazaka-Sensei took the backup mic and turned it on.

[Suddenly, just as the old man was about to reveal the location of the treasure… a demon appears to prevent this massive secret from getting out! How could this be!? A demon has appeared! The poor old man is knocked unconscious when he is hit by debris!]

The narration was reminiscent of a live coverage of a wrestling match. Kagurazaka-Sensei rambled on as if she'd been preparing for this beforehand. The plywood playing the role of the old man was on the floor, having been actually hit by debris.

There was a roar of laughter from the audience.

"Oh, so that's how it goes!"

"These special effects are amazing! It's totally surprising!"

"It's like it really broke through the gymnasium wall!" (note: the gymnasium wall _was_ broken.)

"So demons existed in that world too… so now the characters are going to have to fight it."

"They're changing it into an action story? Sweet!"

"So that's how the beautiful love story between Naruto-senpai and Ryota-senpai starts…" (note: this doesn't happen.)

Above were some of the audience reactions.

"W-what? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruko yelled in stupefying shock, amidst the audience's cheering.

However, the audience thought that what Naruko just said was one of Allison's lines. A lot of them thought, _'That fourth-year's suddenly gotten more expressive'_.

The demon, growling pretty loudly for a tortoise, looked over at Naruko and Ryota on its left. It then looked over to Naruto on its right.

Naruto silently drew. The spotlight reflected off the shining blade, and Naruto took a deep breath in preparation for his long, upcoming line.

"Oh, what is this? I sense a demon in the cells! It seems it is now time for me to fight! For my identity as a Royal Air Force pilot is only a ruse! In reality, I am the demon-slaying Paladin of the Bezelese Royal Family, 'Carr Benedict of Zephyr'! I had been at this base at His Majesty's orders, but now the time has come to fight! Let's go! I shall fell this demon!"

The audience understood everything-what kind of a play this was, and why Benedict had a katana with him all this time.

"Go, Naruto-senpai!" The girls cheered.

"Whoa, the Prettyboy Swordsman is finally here!" Some of his male 6th-year peers joined in. The audience laughed comfortably.

"Whew…" Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled.

"Damn, it can't be! The old man's fainted because of the demon! We have to treat him, but slaying this demon comes first! Dammit, looks like I'll have to reveal my true identity!" Ryota yelled out of the blue.

Naruko turned to him in surprise. Ryota just kept going.

"I, Wilhelm Schultz, am actually a Student Combatant from the Roxcheanuk Confederation's Education Department-a human weapon who had been training in to defeat demons! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Allison. But I have to go and fight now! To save both Roxche and Sou Beil-no, countries don't matter! To bring peace to all who live on this planet! Farewell, my student life… farewell, my beloved Allison. My name is 'Wilhelm of the Crimson Ammo'. Now I shall draw to shoot rounds full of spirit!"

Both Naruto and Ryota were geniuses, being able to spout out lines like that on the spot.

"Kyaaaa! You're so cool, Ryota!"

Another round of screaming ensued. Looks like Naruto and Ryota held equal shares of popularity in this school.

Of course, the audience now looked towards Naruko, who had yet to reveal her secret identity.

Who could Allison be? She can't be just an ordinary pilot with a crush on her childhood friend, right? Is what they all thought.

"Oh? Huh? Um…"

Naruko panicked.

"Uh… could I just leave…?"

The silent crowd burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

The audience understood everything-this was a comedic scene in which the heroine was joking around.

As Naruko looked at the applauding audience in confusion, Kuroneko began urging her quietly.

"Naruko! That's a real demon! You have to transform now and seal it away!"

"B-But I can't shoot Big Cannon if I don't transform…" Naruko mumbled.

"You have to do something. Do you have any smoke bombs?"

"Oh! I should have some in my pouch…"

"Set one off and transform! You can seal it away as soon as you transform and ad-lib the ending."

"B-But… but…"

"Better than letting things get any bigger and getting students injured, right? It'll be easier to clean up afterwards, too."

"But… but…"

"Pork dumplings."

"Here I go!"

As the audience watched in breathless anticipation, Naruko raised her voice, opened her pouch, and took out an M79 grenade launcher. It was a folding type of firearm that shot .40mm grenades.

A member of the audience commented that he had a model of one of those. The author has one too.

Naruko loaded the grenade launcher with a live smoke bomb and shot it towards the ceiling. The smoke bomb, having fallen back onto the ground, released a cloud of white smoke. Within three seconds, the stage was completely obscured.

Naruko, Ryota, the demon, and Naruto all disappeared from sight.

"Heh." Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled and snapped her fingers. One man in black nodded, turned around the large wind machine that was used for the flying sequences, and turned on the power.

The smoke that was travelling towards the audience was sucked away by the makeshift ventilator.

"Amazing! This is totally amazing!"

"This is pretty high-budget."

"This rocks!"

The audience grew more and more excited by this amazing display of special effects. It seemed that everything that occurred on stage was, in their minds, part of the play. At this rate, Naruko could probably get away with murder.

The smokescreen didn't last more than a few seconds. It cleared very quickly.

And those who stood on the stage were unveiled at last.

"Transformation Complete! Mysterious Magical girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! Fight mercilessly for your food!"

On stage right was Naruko, in battle pose with Kuroneko.

"My strategy-fall!"

On stage right was the perverted samurai, dressed in his usual white standing-collar uniform, white cape, white mask, and the apple. A dove flew past him in slow motion.

And-

"Today, I will defeat you…"

Slightly to the right of centre stage was a young man in a black trenchcoat and sunglasses. He was positively dripping with an aura of rage.

" **Guuuuoooohh** …?"

The demon was frozen in place, observing the three mysterious newcomers in confusion.

The audience was going wild.

"WHOA! It's Mysterious rest omitted Naruko!"

"Naruko!"

"It's Naruko!"

"Naruko is here!"

Everyone's eyes were on Naruko, whose name and face were well known to the audience.

"No, wait a second." One male student interrupted everyone else. He spoke confidently.

"Mysterious Magcal Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko only ever appears when she's fighting real demons. That's just the student named Naruko, dressing up as Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Naruko."

This student's assertion spread amongst the audience like wildfire.

"Oh, that's it?"

"I guess that's probably right."

"Now that I look closely, it's just Naruko."

"You don't even need to look closely to tell."

"Yeah. The real thing looks a lot stronger."

"The real Naruko is prettier."

The audience understood everything.

"What!? It's me! I just transformed! Use those eyes in your heads!" Naruko yelled, irritated. There was laughter from the audience, where people had thought that Naruko had suddenly developed a talent for comedy. Putting that aside, what are you gonna do if you just spill your identity like that?

"Don't worry about them. Just pretend you're still acting like Allison dressed like Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Naruko." Kuroneko advised. It was kind of complicated.

"They think the demon's a part of the show, too. It might be better that way-even if the students are used to demon attacks, there might be a huge panic if they figure out it's real." Kuroneko continued. Naruko swore quietly.

"Naruto-senpai's costume is kind of weird, but it's still cool!" one of the girls screamed. Naruko replied in exasperation.

"WHAT!? What are you saying!? That's Shiroi Kitsune! How does that guy look anything like Naruto-senpai? That pervert must have sniffed out the demon and pushed Naruto-senpai aside when I set off the smoke bomb!" she yelled, outraged. It was a quiet scream this time, so the audience didn't laugh.

Naruko was livid.

That pervert had used _her_ smokescreen to _his_ own ends, pushed Naruto-senpai off somewhere, and appeared in his stead!

"What a bastard! They don't even look a thing alike! Are those people blind!? They're all stupid! This is unforgivable!"

"No comment." Kuroneko muttered.

"Ryota~!" some of the girls screamed, and the boy in sunglasses waved shyly. From his sleeves he had produced a pair of Beretta 90two 9mm semi-automatic pistols.

"WHAT!? What are you saying!? That's Detective Inu! It's definitely him! Don't insult the guy who kicked that useless Ryota off the stage and came to help!" Naruko was, once again, outraged.

"They're treating the helpful Detective Inu the same as that stalker! They don't even look a thing alike! Are those people blind!? They're all stupid! This is unforgivable!"

"No comment." Kuroneko muttered.

The boy in sunglasses-Detective Inu-approached Naruko and whispered.

"Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Naruko. I understand you must be angry, but I believe it would be best for now to pretend you are the student called Naruko and perform the role of Allison. You must keep the situation from getting out of hand. Let's destroy the demon quickly so the audience will be safe from stray bullets. I will give you my full cooperation."

"Thanks!" Naruko replied happily. Her expression, however, soon darkened.

The demon was on centre stage, fighting the Swordfighter Man. It was a suspenseful fight sequence.

"What about that Pervert Mask…? Bullets and logic don't work on him…"

"About that… I'd like to discuss it with you."

 _Whisperwhisperwhisper_

Detective Inu and Naruko's strategy time.

Upon hearing Detective Inu's plan, Naruko's expression changed. She looked straight at his sunglasses-covered face and spoke.

"You… are a genius."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Pitiful demon! I will not let you take this world!" Shiroi Kitsune yelled, and went in for a high slash.

As Shiroi Kitsune has not introduced himself this time, he doesn't get a cool suffix like α, R, β, θ, Δ, κ, or ε. For the first time since episode 1, he's just Shiroi Kitsune.

"Haaaaaah!"

Shiroi Kitsune's powerful attack was deflected by the arched shell of the demon's back. It wasn't a tortoise for nothing. The demon then countered at blinding speed with a triple kick!

"OH! Hah! Hyah!"

Shiroi Kitsune blocked the strikes with his katana and flung himself backwards, getting some distance between himself and the demon.

"Oh? You're pretty good."

He got back into an attack stance.

There was a thunderous round of applause from the audience.

"This battle is great!"

"What a fight scene!"

"Just what I expected from Naruto-senpai!"

"That guy in the demon costume's pretty tough…"

"I guess the demon practises karate!"

"He's moving pretty fast for a guy in costume…"

 ** _GAAAAAOOOOOOH!_**

The demon roared. Several of the girls screamed, but most people clapped at this show of valour. That was great! Show us more!

"Now."

"Got it!"

Naruko and Detective Inu nodded at each other, having completed their strategy meeting. Naruko's line came first.

"Uh… I, um… I am the Roxche Air Force's top demon-slaying pilot! My name is… uh… 'Bishoujo Pilot Magical Allison'! The world does not belong to you, demon! I will destroy you on behalf of our taxpayers!"

The line was an ad-lib, so this was the best Naruko could do. She desperately put together lines from anime she used to watch years ago.

Allison has finally revealed her true identity! The audience cheered loudly.

"That's a really corny name. You have no naming sense, Naruko." Kuroneko muttered. How is it any worse than Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko?

"I see! So Allison was also a demon-slaying warrior! All right! Time for a team-up!"

Detective Inu raised his right arm.

"Cross!"

Naruko linked her right arm with his.

"Huh? Was this how 'Allison' actually went…?" one audience member wondered, but his voice was swallowed by the applause.

"I will attack first!" Detective Inu declared, and fired his Beretta 90twos. The target: the demon at centre stage. He turned his back and moved to the side so as to avoid sending stray bullets into the audience.

Of course, the Berettas were real guns. They fired loudly, the shots echoing through the gymnasium, and shell casings fell to the ground like rain.

"It's not just the swordfight! The gun looks really realistic too!"

"Shell casings everywhere!"

"Is that a modded 92F?"

"Ryota-senpai… he's so cool!"

All of the bullets reached their target. However, 9mm Parabellum rounds were only strong enough to give the demon a light shock.

It advanced step by step, towards Detective Inu. And as soon as he was out of ammo, the demon went for a stomp.

"Hah!"

Detective Inu barely managed to evade the attack. He jumped back, put his feet together, and somersaulted into the air. It was incredible.

He landed softly in the centre aisle of the seats, near the fifth row.

"Pushing back the 6th place competitor of the Kaashi Festival Sharpshooting Competition this far… You're pretty good, demon!"

His acting was superb. The girl who was sitting beside him fainted out of sheer joy.

"Look out, Wil! Take this! 'Allison Desperado Fire'!" Naruko yelled, and slid to face the demon standing at centre stage. On hand was a Minigun.

To be precise, she was actually holding it at her side. A Minigun is a six-barrelled 7.62mm Gatling gun. The barrels are motor-driven, and it is a monstrous gun that can fire over fifty rounds a second.

It was used in the film _'Terminator 2'_ by the former governor of California when he fought the police on top of the building.

With her right hand Naruko held the metre-long Minigun, and with her left she held a cylindrical magazine that looked rather like a drum canister. She opened fire. At this speed, the sounds of the individual gunshots would meld together and create one long series of noises. The spent shell casings fell to the floor in a golden cascade.

Not even the demon could survive this kind of an assault. Just one shot might have been like a single punch to it, but being hit with a hundred _Atatatatatatatatatatats_ would send it flying backwards.

And the demon was sent flying backwards. It fell right through the hole in the gymnasium wall that it had made and disappeared.

Naruko ceased fire.

The Minigun's six barrels spun out the rest of their momentum, emitting white smoke. They soon came to a stop. Naruko slowly placed it back into her pouch.

As a side note, this firearm is usually mounted on helicopters or vehicles. The high rate of fire and the powerful recoil is not something that a human could withstand. People only shoot it barehanded in movies, and the scenes are shot with blanks, not live ammo.

So, dear readers-if you should come across one of these on the streets, please don't even think about trying to fire it barehanded.

When the demon had dynamically disappeared into the wall-

"Amazing!"

"It's practically a _tokusatsu_!"

"Great job, Allison!"

"Pretty good!"

"Allison's so strong!"

The audience unplugged their ears and applauded loudly.

"Did you finish it, Allison?"

"Probably… Wil."

The two fighters were on very good terms.

When Detective Inu heard the word "probably", he twisted his lips slightly and smiled.

A little earlier, during the strategy session, he had requested thus: "If successful, please answer 'probably'. If not, please say 'not yet'."

"Probably" meant that it was a success. What? The demon sealing.

No one but Naruko (and Kuroneko) had noticed.

The moment the demon was flung back through the wall, Naruko had shot it with Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer.

Naruko had taken her hand off the Minigun for a moment and drawn Big Cannon from the holster to fire it instantly.

The sealing shot found its target the moment the demon fell through the wall. On the other side was likely the unconscious karate club student.

The sound of Big Cannon firing was definitely included in the previous sequence. I tip my hat to anyone who noticed. You earn the title of 'Magical Girl Naruko Meister' whatdoyoumeanyoudontneeditokayokayallright.

In other words, the demon had already been sealed away and returned to his student form. There was no need to keep up battle mode in this play now, but-

"Wait! I still sense something evil!"

"Yeah! Don't let your guard down, Wil!"

Huh? They were still keeping up the charade.

"Heh…" Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled as she watched from backstage. And- "Take care of the BGM." she ordered a man in black, and disappeared somewhere.

"Hm…! Mysterious Naruko-I mean, Beautiful Foreign Magical Maiden and Boy! What is going on here?" Shiroi Ktisune asked, half-acting-half-seriously.

"I no longer sense evil… could you have… defeated it? Just as you sent it flying backwards…?"

Shiroi Kitsune was as sharp as ever. He sheathed his sword and stalked over to the duo at centre stage.

However, that duo walked in the opposite direction and knelt before the fallen old man (plywood).

"Oh, please! Open your eyes!"

"No… these injuries are…"

It was a heartfelt performance.

"Huh?"

They were completely ignoring Shiroi Kitsune, who cutely cocked his head.

"Sir… we're sorry we hid our true identities…"

"…yes? What? You'll tell us where the treasure is?"

The two lent their ears to the piece of plywood.

"W-What?!"

"Unbelievable! But this is the hidden truth!"

"We understand! Please, leave the rest to us… oh, how could this happen…!?"

"Please, rest in peace…"

The man in black played an appropriate piece of music. The duo wailed mournfully for a few moments.

It seems the old man had imparted a shocking truth to them with his last breath. The audience fell silent in sombre sadness.

Naruko got to her feet. Detective Inu as well.

"Allison… now we know of the true enemy, who's hidden the treasure away… this will be our last battle."

"I know, Wil. Now is the moment of truth…"

From Detective Inu's sleeves emerged a pair of Kimber 45mm automatic handguns. It was a tuned and customized copy model of the Colt Government.

Naruko took from her pouch a Mossberg Model 590.

 _Click._

She pulled back the pump and loaded the 12 gauge shotgun slugs.

It was a type of projectile that scattered over an area from the shotgun's muzzle. It was quite a dangerous weapon.

"Finally, the last battle…"

"So the demon was only a mid-boss."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"This is exciting."

And as the audience watched in anticipation-

"What is the matter…?"

Shiroi Kitsune naively approached Naruko and Detective Inu. The duo simultaneously turned their faces and glared at Shiroi Kitsune.

"Paladin Benedict!" Naruko yelled.

"So _you_ were the enemy of this world who has hidden away the treasure!"

Huh? Shiroi Kitsune stopped in his tracks and cocked his head in the opposite direction from before.

"Don't play dumb! The old man told us right before he passed away! He had a treasure that could bring peace to the world, but you stole it away from him!"

What's going on? Shiroi Kitsune had no idea what was happening. Why were they taking the play in this direction?

The audience, however, was merciless.

"No way! So the final boss was Naru-Benedict!"

"How could this be…!? But Ryota's so handsome!"

"The final boss. This is pretty awesome."

"So Sou Beil was an evil country all along? This ending's pretty black-and-white."

 _Tadadadada!_ A powerful BGM began playing to set up the climax of the play.

"For peace! Take this!"

Detective Inu spun in midair. At the same time, he continuously fired the Kimbers in his hands. After all, the audience can't get hurt if the bullets were coming at Shiroi Kitsune from above. Of course, unless Shiroi Kitsune were to throw himself into the audience.

"Hm!? This can't be!"

Shiroi Kitsune drew and began blocking the bullets. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't deflect them to his right, where the audience sat.

Unusually for him, Shiroi Kitsune was now deflecting the rounds with perfect precision and calculation.

"Ugh…"

His ever-present, laid-back smile had been wiped off his face.

"I will protect this world!" Naruko joined Detective Inu. She held the Mossberg at waist-level and opened fire.

Shiroi Kitsune was put on the defensive. He deflected the bullets from above with his katana and blocked the slugs with tomatoes from his pocket.

This was Naruko and Detective Inu's plan.

They would get rid of Shiroi Kitsune and all his nuisances by making Benedict the villain of the play and killing him.

Of course, they didn't mean to _actually_ kill him. They planned to beat him to a pulp, make him surrender, and have him sign a contract saying that he would not get in their way when sealing demons.

The audience would be the witnesses. They were even going to end the play by saying, "We may have defeated Benedict, but the true battle is only just beginning!". This was all planned out by the brilliant Detective Inu.

"Haah!" Detective Inu reloaded and jumped into the air to shoot Shiroi Kitsune from above.

"I can't lose!" Naruko provided support fire from the side.

Not even Shiroi Kitsune could dodge all the bullets. His katana soon snapped. Looks like he was also out of tomatoes as well. All he could do now was shield himself with his cape. Don't ask me how he can block bullets with a piece of silk.

"That's enough, Wil!" Naruko yelled, holding fire.

"Fallen Paladin Benedict! Surrender! We will forgive you if you tell us the location of the treasure and swear not to get in our way again! The specifics are here! Sign it!"

Naruko yelled, as they had planned earlier. However-

"Maintain Discipline!" _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Detective Inu did not cease fire. He mercilessly shot at Shiroi Kitsune, who was desperately blocking the rounds with his cape.

"Wait, Detective Inu-I mean, Wil! Stop it!" Allison-I mean, Naruko yelled, surprised. Detective Inu glanced at Naruko and replied.

"No, Allison! This is all a part of the Dark Knight Benedict's plan! If we don't destroy him now, he'll destroy the lives of many more innocent people!"

He loaded the Kimbers with yet another pair of magazines from his sleeves and continued firing with both hands, constantly moving.

Naruko was much too nice.

Detective Inu's true goal was to murder Naruto/Shiroi Kitsune during this endless rain of bullets.

Of course, if he managed to actually murder Naruto here, people would only think that the character of Benedict was killed in the play. The show would end with an impressively realistic show of special effects, and he could slip away before anyone ever noticed.

Detective Inu's deduction was that he could not win one-on-one. His genius plan in which Naruko would provide support and Shiroi Kitsune would have to protect the audience was about to come to fruition.

"Wait, Wil! He can't fight anymore! We have to get some info from him, so stop it now!" Naruko yelled again.

"Go to Hell, Dark Knight Benedict!" Detective Inu wasn't even pretending to listen.

"Ugh…" Shiroi Kitsune would not be able to keep this up much longer.

"Is there a weapons salesman in the audience from whom I could purchase a katana? What about a vegetable seller?" He cried out in desperation, but the audience was overcome with laughter at this unexpected joke.

 _Thud._ Shiroi Kitsune finally fell to his knees. It seemed that shooting from above the cape was an effective strategy.

"It's over! I'll finish you!" As Detective Inu yelled from above, "Ugh… so this is the end…" and Shiroi Kitsune prepared for death- _CRACKBANGCRASH_

They were the sounds "crack" "bang" and "crash" melded into one. The demolished stage wall fell apart even more with a thunderous noise.

A cloud of dust rose up and debris from the broken wall scattered over them.

"Whoa!"

"Hah!"

"Hmph!"

The debris rained down upon Naruko, Detective Inu, and Shiroi Kitsune. One particular concrete piece, about 40 centimetres in length, flew straight towards Detective Inu. He managed to parry it with the Kimber in his left hand, but the gun was now damaged beyond repair.

Thankfully, the debris had only scattered over the stage. There was no harm done to the audience. However, the playgoers were trembling in their seats, shocked by the sudden noise. They also complained about the overly realistic special effects.

"What is this? Another demon?" Naruko asked.

"Don't get in my way!" Detective Inu yelled.

"What…?" As Shiroi Kitsune (who go to his feet in the commotion) and the audience watched with bated breath, the dust began to settle.

And from the dust emerged- "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" something that made Shiroi Kitsune emit a terrible scream-

"Onii-chan…"

A lone girl stood there. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wore grey shorts that showed off her stick-thin legs and a brown shirt with a round cut.

"Oh! That's Kyo-chan!" Naruko yelled. It was Kyo-chan, the Grenade Girl who had entered battle with them once before.

"Oh!"

Before Detective Inu, who had landed on the stage, could even brace himself, Kyo-chan flew straight through the air and climbed onto Detective Inu's back.

"Ack! No! Stop it! Stooooooop iiiiiitttt!"

She rubbed her chin and cheeks against his hair.

No amount of flailing from Detective Inu was enough to throw Kyo-chan off his back.

"Who… who is that girl?"

"A new character? This far into the story?"

"She's adorable."

"Never mind! Look at Naruto-senpai-I mean, Benedict! Why's he so scared?"

"That's some performance, Naruto."

Naruko stood in shock, Mossberg still in hand.

"…"

She didn't know what to do.

"This is incredible!"

A loud voice suddenly echoed through the gymnasium. The voice belonged to the cat keychain Kuroneko, who was still on Naruko's belt.

"A mysterious girl appears just as the two heroes are about to finish off Benedict! Is she an enemy or an ally? The plot thickens! The mystery girl is played by Kagurazaka-Sensei's niece."

The audience understood everything-the narration was perfectly believable.

"You sure it's okay to do this, Kuroneko?" Naruko asked tentatively.

"The play's a pretty big mess at this point, anyway. It's best to finish this."

Naruko nodded. She wondered how she could end the play with the traumatized Shiroi Kitsune curled up in a corner and Detective Inu still flailing to try and throw off the little girl.

And after thinking it over, Naruko spoke.

"Oh, that girl! It's Kyo-chan, the mysterious girl who granted me these powers! If she's come all the way here, it means she must have found a new threat!"

It was a somewhat-no, _very_ forced turn of events.

"She's taken down Benedict, calmed down the rampaging Wil, and now she's here to reveal my next mission! Thank you! I'll strengthen my resolve to fight!"

Naruko shone on the stage as she spouted out a series of blatant lies. It was an Oscar-grade performance.

Naruko continued as the audience watched the climax of the story.

"I've been drawn into the never-ending spiral of battle… but I swear! I will never give up! After all, our fight is only just beginning!"

 _Tada!_ The final BGM began playing with serendipitous timing. It at least _looked_ somewhat planned.

And just before the stage lights dimmed- "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shiroi Kitsune yelled, but to the audience it was Naruto's stupid screaming echoing through the gymnasium.

"Stop it! No! Somebody help me!" Detective Inu pleaded as he comically attempted to detach the little girl from his back.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! Look out for the sequel!" Naruko finished, having exactly zero plans to perform in a sequel.

The play was forcibly brought to an end.

The lights went down. The play was over. The audience applauded.

"Well. So it's over?"

"Oh. I guess I'll have to wait for the sequel."

"Wasn't it too long to have a sequel?"

"Naruto-senpai was so cute at the end!"

"It was pretty good."

"Those special effects were awesome."

"That's not how ' _Allison'_ goes… did they even read the original…?"

The students filed out of the gymnasium, sharing their thoughts.

Naruko, who had turned back to normal and walked off the stage as soon as the lights dimmed-"Oh!" almost walked straight into Naruto, who was curled up with a dismal expression on his face.

"A-Are you okay, senpai? Did you get hurt when Shiroi Kitsune shoved you off the stage…?"

"It's nothing… please leave me alone for now…" Naruto said, head down. Naruko couldn't bring herself to ask anything else, so she went off to find Ryota and Kagurazaka-Sensei.

"Sensei! You're heavy!"

"Who cares? It's not like I'm breaking anything!"

Naruko found Kagurazaka-Sensei, still in her black dress and leaning over Ryota.

"Oh, Naruko! You're not hurt?" Kagurazaka-Sensei asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine."

"That so? Thank goodness. Ryota's fine too." she was still smiling.

Naruko laughed sheepishly, glad that she was able to fool everyone else.

"It was a bit crazy for a while there, but I'm glad we finished it properly! Your ad-libs were all superb! I was moved! This is a success-and that demon was something else! I never could have expected something like that. You little rascals, surprising your teacher like that! I loved it! You were all great!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei said all this from Ryota's back. Ryota himself was wearing a forced face of stoicism. Naruto, still rattled, was curled up on the floor.

Naruko thought for a moment.

"Um… sensei."

"What is it?"

"About that demon… actually, it might have been the real thing…"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Actually…" Naruko fell into thought again. But she decided to tell Kagurazaka-Sensei in order to prevent any misunderstandings.

"Actually… when the demon appeared, I set off the smoke bomb and… I ran off the stage!" Naruko lied. Oh my! Kagurazaka-Sensei was shocked.

Ryota glanced at her.

"I noticed it was a real demon and ran away because I was scared. Then Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko appeared from the back! She said, 'Leave the rest to me!'…"

"Oh my! Oh my!"

"So everything afterwards was all her… I didn't do anything. Naruto-senpai and Ryota held on through it, even putting on costumes-but I was hiding because I was scared. I'm sorry."

 _'That's a pretty convincing lie.'_ Kuroneko thought.

"So you did nothing while all that was going on? While Ryota and Naruto were doing all they could to hold down the fort!" Kagurazaka-sensei said, shocked.

"I… I'm sorry." Naruko could do nothing but apologize. After all, she was the one who brought up the issue in the first place. Naruko lowered her face.

Kagurazaka-Sensei detached herself from Ryota's back and put her hands on Naruko's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, Naruko. Actually… I knew all along that you weren't up there, that it was Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko."

"Huh?"

Naruko raised her head. Kagurazaka-Sensei narrowed her eyes and continued.

"I was worried you'd try to take credit for someone else's work, Naruko. But I knew you wouldn't let me down. Thank you!"

"Uh… you're welcome." Naruko smiled bashfully. All's well that ends well. Honest people always get what they deserve. However-

"Besides, it would've been terrible if that _was_ you, Naruko."

Naruko frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"This." Kagurazaka-Sensei held out a tiny scrap of paper. It was shiny and gold. It was also two centimetres wide.

"That… that's… it can't be…!" Naruko muttered frantically, and Kagurazaka-sensei nodded gravely.

"It is… it's the ticket to the Chinese restaurant. I put it in my bag, but it was hit by a stray bullet from Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko… she was avoiding the audience, but I guess she didn't see the black bag in the dark. My wallet's been turned to smithereens. This was all I could salvage."

"Then… then…" Naruko's lip trembled. Her teeth clattered.

She covered her ears, as if rejecting Kagurazaka-Sensei's words, but the information reached her eardrums anyway.

"Yeah. We can't use the ticket anymore." Kagurazaka-Sensei said brightly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruko's scream echoed through the empty gymnasium.

It sounded like Kagurazaka-Sensei was saying something, but Naruko couldn't hear anything anymore.

Only despair.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"I was an orphan. Just like Hutch the Honeybee."

Kagurazaka-Sensei began quietly.

They were on the school rooftop. The bright September moon shone in the sky.

Kagurazaka-Sensei and Naruko were sitting on a flower-print mat on the concrete floor. Ryota and Naruto sat on either side of them, looking up at the sky.

In each of their hands were hot, steaming pork dumplings. On the mat was a heated container containing many more. They were from the Chinese restaurant.

The ticket had been ripped to shreds and rendered unusable, but the meal had been prepared anyway because Kagurazaka-Sensei had made a reservation beforehand. She had asked for a huge delivery of dumplings to the school instead of a full-course meal at the restaurant. Of course, Naruko didn't hear any of this for a while because she was screaming in despair.

"…"

Naruko, who was in the middle of working on her third dumpling, stopped and looked at Kagurazaka-Sensei in confusion when she began to talk seriously about her past.

The beautiful teacher continued, face lit by the moonlight.

"My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. I grew up in an orphanage overseas. I don't remember much, but the orphanage disappeared when the city crumbled. I had nowhere to go and was lost in despair."

"What happened then…?" Naruko asked.

"A boy saved me." Kagurazaka-Sensei said with a soft smile. "A boy?"

"Yes. He was a tall boy who was travelling with a brown dog. He happened to be in my city at the time and took me away, saying that there was nothing left for me there. And we travelled together. He was a kind boy. He took care of me until I became an adult. Him, myself, and the dog travelled everywhere together. But he disappeared one day a few years ago, while we were travelling in this country. All he left was a letter saying 'You've grown up so well'."

"…"

Naruko listened attentively to Kagurazaka-Sensei's story, not yet reaching for her fourth dumpling.

"…"

And from beside them, Naruto-

"…"

And Ryota both quietly listened to Kagurazaka-Sensei.

The autumn moon shone beautifully in the night sky. The sound of crying insects surrounded their quiet world.

"That's why I decided to become a teacher. I wanted to help kids, the same way that boy helped me."

"That sounds amazing." Naruko responded honestly, and Kyouko-sensei grinned.

"Thank you. But all I did in college was make mistakes. I spent years doing nothing but work and study, and finally graduated. I came to this school, and…"

Kagurazaka-Sensei quietly took a sip of Oolong tea from her mug. She continued.

"And I started this club. It's always been my dream, you see."

"Huh? Then-"

"Yes. I didn't make this club because I wanted to be a supervisor. I just wanted to try taking part in club activities. Sorry I was being so selfish. But I'd always wanted to do something fun with a group of people. I dreamt about it all the time."

"I see…"

Naruko slowly reached for her fourth dumpling. She grasped it tightly and brought it to her mouth. And-

"Ever dream about eating delicious food with everyone else?" Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled.

"Of course! And looks like that one's come true today too! This is wonderful!"

Naruko took a bite out of her dumpling as Kagurazaka-Sensei laughed.

"One of my dreams came true today, too."

Of course, Naruko's dream was to eat these dumplings. _'That's a pretty small dream.'_ Kuroneko thought, but she didn't voice her opinion.

"That's great! Life's all about dreaming big and working towards your goals!" Kagurazaka-Sensei declared. She continued.

"And what about you two?" She asked the male half of the club.

"…"

"…"

They said nothing and merely ate dumplings under the moonlight.

So Kagurazaka-Sensei reached for Ryota on her left and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Wh-What…?"

"Hold still."

Kagurazaka-Sensei pulled Ryota towards her and reached her arm to her right, bypassing Naruko.

"Oh."

She took hold of Naruto's uniform and pulled him towards her as well. Naruko got to her feet and looked at the sitting trio. Ryota, Kagurazaka-Sensei, and Naruto were sitting side-by-side.

"Hah!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei grabbed the backs of their necks and pulled them to her chest.

"Uh."

"Um."

Ryota and Naruto's faces were almost touching as they were held in Kagurazaka-Sensei's embrace. Ryota looked to his left and Naruto to his right, averting each other's sights.

Still holding the two students, Kagurazaka-Sensei smiled and put her chin on their heads.

"You're both so gloomy! I don't care if you don't have dreams, or if you have secrets! But-"

"But what?"

"But…?"

Ryota and Naruto asked.

"But-try to get along! As your teacher, I hope you can be friendly to each other!" Kagurazaka-Sensei said, putting pressure on her arms.

"…"

"…"

The duo said nothing. Naruto sighed heavily.

Naruko watched the seemingly friendly trio from behind.

"…"

And she muttered, "First come, first served." as she reached for yet another dumpling.

"Just how many are you planning to eat?" Kuroneko was about to ask, but stopped herself.

The moon shone peacefully over the relaxed Take Action Now Club.

As a side note, the principal had determined that it would be dangerous to allow the Take Action Now Club to perform at the Culture Festival. It was only natural, as they had put a hole through the gymnasium wall with their special effects.

Naruko was very relieved to hear this, but Kagurazaka-Sensei didn't give up. The very day that they were barred from the Culture Fest-

"In that case, we'll start a band! Culture Festivals these days are all about music! Doesn't matter if we're composing our own music or using the school song! Naruko, you're on guitar. Ryota's on drums, and Naruto's playing bass! And I'll be the vocalist!"

"Huh? Do we _have_ to do something for the Culture Fest…?"

"Get your act together, Naruko! Let's practice! We're going to take action now. Off to the music room to SING!"

"But they're still having class in there."

"Who cares about class? You have to listen to me sing! You're coming too, right, Ryota?"

"…"

Ryota had been tight-lipped under Kagurazaka-Sensei's head, but- "You're coming, right?" He had no choice but to nod when Kagurazaka-Sensei angrily elbowed his head.

So English class, the final period, had suddenly been turned into a self-study session.

Naruko, Kagurazaka-Sensei, and Ryota headed for the music room. Kagurazaka-Sensei began playing the piano like a master.

And her plan- "LALALAlalalaLAAAAAA!" was ruined because she was tone-deaf.

To be continued…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	25. The Jealous Sister

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Today, after school I Invited Kaori to my home. While we were talking, we arrived at the entrance to my house.

"Alright, go on in."

"Okay."

We took off our shoes and went up into the house, when… right then, we happened to come across Naruko.

"Eh…"

"Ah…"

Having just gone into the house, Kaori's eyes met with Naruko's as Naruko came out of the living room. Both parties had their mouths opened blankly, and their eyes widened.

Shit! I completely forgot! She was here! I immediately went pale.

A moment passed, and then…

"…!?"

Naruko's expression completely changed. Her eyes slanted upwards, and she glared sharply at me then to Kaori. It was also different from that time she found out I had been looking at porn-sites and transformed into a demon. She was looking at Kaori as if she was her arch-enemy. I heard her grind her teeth with a _creak_. In just a few moments, the atmosphere in the entranceway to my house had turned bizarrely awkward.

"…Na-Naruko…?"

What the hell… what's with this unpleasant attitude…? Why did she seem so pissed from the moment Kaori appeared? In any case, this was bad…

No matter how you looked at it, she didn't seem like she was in a mood to play nice…

To think that I would come face to face in a situation like this…

What's going to happen…? I was scared at this sudden development… which honestly was largely my fault in the first place.

"Umm, You're Ruto twin sister, right?"

"Ruto?"

"Ah, sorry I mean Naruto. My name is Kaori Miyazono, I'm Naruto classmate, nice to meet you."

Completely oblivious to the atmosphere, Kaori waved her hands, and gave a very friendly greeting.

"I do Know exactly who _you_ are Miyazono, you're the pianist girl who caused that ruckus last year, right?" I could almost hear the sound of a sword slice as Naruko said that to Kaori.

Dammit this was terrible. It was the worst way to treat a guest that her brother had brought home.

Kaori seem feeling guilty gave Naruko a apologetic smile.

"Umm… yes, I really sorry for what happen back then. That Incident was not Ruto fault but mine, he just following me because I asked him to. Please forgive me for causing so much trouble."

"Eh? Why exactly do I have to do that?"

This girl! Saying something a delinquent might say to bully someone like that… as her brother, I really should have a right to get angry at her attitude right now.

"Hey, Naruko… cut it the hell out! dont talk like that to Kaori!"

"Huh? Look who's talking."

Naruko grabbed hold of my collar.

"Let me borrow you for a minute."

"H-Hey!"

Being pulled by my sister, I was separated from Kaori. I was dragged right to the middle of the living room.

 _Bang!_ Naruko's hand slammed the living room door shut. Still pulling on my collar with all her might, Naruko gave fleeting glances to the entranceway where Kaori was still standing.

Her face closed in on me from the side, and she whispered to me menacingly.

"W-What the hell is this?! W-Why is _that_ woman here!?"

"…well… I invited her… over…"

"Haahh!? I never heard anything about this!"

"Well… I never said anything."

"Tch! Just stop it! Drive her out right now!"

"As if I could do that… just calm down a bit."

Still grabbing onto my collar, Naruko muttered grumpily. She was obviously hiding something, but I really didn't see any reason she should dislike Kaori, considering they barely have had much opportunity to interact before.

"Tch." Naruko clicked her tongue, and glared at me even more strongly.

"Anyways, I said I don't like this at all! You, why the hell did you bring a girl over specifically on a day our parents aren't home? I can't believe this… it's so gross~~!"

"It's not like I timed that on purpose!" Well, no, it was on purpose, But what I'm trying to say… it's absolutely not like that at all!

"Even if that were true, it has nothing to do with you, right? You call your friends over too. You have no right to complain."

When I made the natural counterargument, Naruko's face flushed even redder.

"Huh? So… so, if I brought a boyfriend home, and we did e-e-ecchi things in the living room, you saying you're fine with that!?"

"How the hell did it get to that!? We're not doing anything like that, so that example is completely inappropriate!" Also, you don't even have a boyfriend, dammit! Don't run your mouth off so much with weird things! Dammit, this is pissing me off…!

"In any case. There's no way I can kick her out at this point. I have no idea what you're getting all twisted up over, but if you don't want to see her then you get out yourself."

"W-Why are you being so casual and trying to drive me out now!?"

"You've got it all wrong, dammit!"

What the hell has this girl been saying up until now…? Ugh, I'm so beat…

Also, it seemed that the sounds of our unsightly sibling argument had carried to the entranceway.

 _Click_. The living room door timidly opened, and Kaori peeked in. She spoke in a worried tone.

"Mm… you two… please don't fight?"

"…"

"…"

Together, Naruko and I looked at Kaori… and together we turned our faces away.

"…tch, so annoying." Naruko clicked her tongue once again. She seemed incredibly annoyed. Seriously, cut it out. No, you know what? I'm just going to tell her that!

"You-" But although I opened my mouth, Kaori cut me off. She faced Naruko and lowered her head.

"Sorry… for coming so suddenly today, is my presence here bother you? if so then I will go now…"

"Tch!"

Naruko glared brazenly at Kaori.

"Hmph, being cocky like that… every single time! Everything you say just pissing me off… you're so annoying!"

It almost looked like she was trying to shoot Kaori to death with her glare alone.

"What's wrong with you!?"

No matter what I had said, she really shouldn't be getting this angry over this situation.

"You just remember! I'll make you regret this!"

 _Bang!_ Naruko spat out those resentful words, and left the living room. _Thud thud thud thud thud thud!_ I heard her ascend the stairs in irritation.

"…w-what's up with her, Ruto?"

"I have nooooooooo idea."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ90ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I made tea for two people in the kitchen and returned to the living room.

I saw Kaori sitting on the sofa, with her hands joined together in front of her chest, waiting for me.

"Tea that Ruto made… I'm pretty excited. Thank you."

"…y-you're making way too big of a deal about this, Kaori."

"No, that's not true."

Kaori drank a sip of the tea I had put on the table.

"It's delicious… I can feel all the weariness leaving my body."

"A-Ah… thanks." Shocked, I smile once again.

I sat opposite Kaori, and took one sip of my own tea. Kaori was here, we were drinking tea, and were just having a nice leisurely chat… this was one of the happiest time I had at my life.

"Ruto, isn't dinnertime soon and your parents aren't home, right? if you want I can cook something for you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, do you have something you want to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything." As long as it's something you make.

"Mmm, alright. Leave everything to me."

Kaori pat her own chest confidently and stood up. She rushed into the kitchen, and with practiced motions put on an apron.

"Alright, I'm going to use your kitchen then."

She turned in my direction and gave me a smile. Her smile just wrapped anyone who saw it in a nostalgic warmth, and a happy atmosphere filled the air. My exhaustion, which had persisted until just a few moments ago, was extinguished from my body by its very roots.

"Y-Yeah, use it however you want."

Kaori nodded cheerfully, and began to cook. "Humm humm " She hummed _Blackbird_ melody as she worked, washing the vegetables with water, and beginning to go to work on them with the kitchen knife.

"You really seem to know what you're doing in there."

"When mama was still around, we used to cook together."

I gazed at Kaori from behind as she briskly and happily worked away, this should have been the first time I had seen Kaori in our house's kitchen, but for some reason it felt like she had always been there. Soon, good smells began to waft through the air. It was the smell of chicken soup.

"…hey, you've been staring at me for a while… is something wrong?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about how lucky the man who had you as his wife."

"I-Idiot! What are you talking about! " Kaori face flushed red.

Hahaha… she so cute. Gradually, a feeling of contentedness filled my chest.

Then, around thirty minutes later, lunch was done.

"It's done." I saw the apron-wearing form of Kaori carrying the food to me.

"Thanks for your hard work," I said, standing up from the dining table. I wanted to help her set the table and lay out the food.

"Ahh, it's fine, just sit Ruto."

"No, please let me help."

And, like that, we began to set up for the meal together. In the middle of that, Kaori glanced upwards at the clock.

"I wonder if your sister will come down…"

How good-natured could one person be? Even though Naruko had been bitching so much earlier, she had made Naruko's portion without a word of complaint. And what's more, her line sounded like it came right out of a newlywed bride attending to her malicious sister-in-law.

"I don't care. Just leave her be and let's eat alone."

"Ruto, We can't do something like that! she is your sister!"

Kaori didn't seem to want to agree. Although, I was expecting her to respond this way anyways. But no matter how much I didn't like it, I took on the role of the belabored husband who had to go and pacify the fire-breathing sister-in-law.

"Okay. I'll go and call her down."

"Please don't argue with her like you did before, alright?"

"I'd like for that to be possible, but…" We'll see what happens.

As Kaori continued to worry about me, I left the living room. I went up the stairs, and headed for my sister's room.

 _Knock, knock._

"Hey Naruko Kaori made dinner and she made it for you too. What do you want to do? Want to come down and eat with us?"

When I faced the door and called out to her, the door opened relatively soon, and Naruko's head peeked out.

"Dinner? Alright, fine fine, tell her that when I'm done on the phone I'll come down."

"…got it."

Well, that went better than expected… I thought she was going to be much more difficult. She seemed grumpy as usual, but her attitude now was still much more preferable than what it had been before.

"You in a better mood now?"

"Hmph, not really."

She's in a better mood, isn't she? So she managed to calm down in this half hour? How unusual.

…well, granted, Naruko had obviously been the one in the wrong before, so maybe she even regretted her actions. I conveniently interpreted Naruko's sudden mood upturn in a way that suited me. Even though it was pretty clear that this wasn't the case if I just thought about it a bit more.

Well, anyways. Descending the steps and entering the living room, Naruko might have been in a better mood, but she didn't apologize for her actions, but rather approached the dining table silently.

"Umm… this Hungarian food, I'm not sure if these suit your tastes, but please."

"It's fine… "

When she ate with the family, she usually was like this too. She didn't watch the television, didn't talk, but just silently ate her meal. If mom spoke to her she responded, but other than that she didn't speak during meals. In that respect, she was just like our dad.

"You're really fine with that little?"

"Look, the side dishes look really high in calories, so I can't eat that much. If I ate that all then I'd get fat."

"I-I see…"

The side dishes today might all be high in calories, but they were all things that I liked.

"W-Well then, let's just enjoy ourselves. Itadakimasu."

"Ahh, itadakimasu."

"…Itadakimasu."

We began eating in a strangely heavy atmosphere.

Lined up on the dining table were plates filled with a few people's worth of fried bacon, cabbage, and tomatoes. Salami and sausage in paprika sauce. A few pickled veggies. Chicken soup with vegetables and thin pasta dumplings or as Kaori called it "Húsleves'. Leaving the point that these were all pretty high-calorie aside, there was nothing unusual at all about this menu.

I took the chicken soup and began to taste it. It's Delicious. A taste that stimulated your appetite. An exquisite flavour with simple seasoning, yet remained in your mouth without making you sick of it. I sipped that soup mouthful after mouthful and before I noticed it, the bowl was already empty.

"…uhm, Ruto, how does it taste?"

"Mm, delicious."

I took a bite of the crispy bacon, and praised her from the bottom of my heart. I took another bite, and then a third, without waiting for a response.

"Really? I'm glad."

Kaori seemed relieved, and smoothed down her chest. She also seemed to be worried about how Naruko liked the food, but unfortunately, Naruko was silently moving her chopsticks and not saying a word.

This is what always happened, and if I pressed her for an opinion we would just end up fighting again, so I didn't say anything.

"This bacon, why you put onions and shiso in it?"

"Ruto told me before he liked it that way…"

"Hey, she specially made it for you, so at least say it's delicious."

"Hmph."

"Naruko, Kaori gave it her best to make these."

"Oh, Really. Then I'll also give my best by eating them."

And like that, the meal progressed, until the time I had just finished drinking down my second bowl of chicken soup…

With a _clang_ , Naruko neatly lined up her tableware. With somewhat of a frown on her face, she faced Kaori.

"…T-Thanks. It… It's delicious, this soup."

Naruko mumbled silently while looking the other way.

"Really? Thank you." Kaori replied happily.

Intrigued I looked at her. Kaori's cheek were slightly red and accompanied by a big smile. For a moment, I was captured by that smile.

"I'll take my leave." Naruko quickly and silently stood from her seat, and with a quick bow, went out of the living room.

Seeing Naruko off with a shocked expression, Kaori looked at me for an explanation once Naruko had disappeared from view.

"She said delicious."

I couldn't do much except shrug. Naruko wasn't the kind of person to lie in situations like this. She was probably speaking from the heart when she complimented Kaori. My message seemed to get across, and all the tension left Kaori's body. She showed me a loose smile.

She gave out a huge sigh and smoothed down her chest.

"…for some reason, I was really nervous."

Geez… it's like this was some sort of marriage test being given by an ill-tempered sister-in-law. But if that were the case… did she pass or not? At these sudden, incredibly pointless thoughts, I couldn't help but laugh.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ91ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After dinner I invited Kaori to my room to show a new CD album I just brought recently.

 _Crack._

I turned the knob and opened the door, and turned my gaze to the desk right across from us…

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

I gave out a huge shout and dashed to my study desk, hugging the laptop that was showing a H-scene from an eroge on the screen! And hiding it from Kaori's view. With the most desperate expression on my face.

W-W-W-Whyyyyy was Naruko's laptop in my room? Why… why did something like this…!?

Calm down. Calm down and think, Naruto! How did it all fall to this? Who the hell set up such a sudden-death trap like this in my room? No, no, no, no! I don't even have to think about it! Right ntow, the only people in the house were me, Kaori, and just one other person! Crap, crap, crap! F***ing Naruko!

She had left the living room in such a bad mood, and then she seemed to be in a better mood… don't tell me she felt better because she had set up this trap in my room! Why the hell did she do something like this!? This is way overboard!

I-I'll kill her… that girl… I'm definitely going to kill her later!

"Ruto… what's wrong?"

Looking back with my forehead soaked in cold sweat, I saw Kaori peeking in my direction near the entranceway. At my sudden, eccentric motions, Kaori stood there with her mouth opened vacantly.

E-Even if you ask me what's wrong… t-this… how am I supposed to explain this image of a loli little sister with her legs spread wide open and her genitals blurred out…?

"N-Nothing's wrong at all Kaori!"

"…even if you say… that nothing is wrong…"

I know, right?

"No! Seriously, nothing is wrong at all! It's just that… I was suddenly attacked by the impulse to scream and run!"

Why the hell was I always so poor at making up excuses? But this was bad… this was really bad. If you ask me what's bad, it's the fact that I really don't trust myself not to jump in front of a moving train if Kaori sees this… I'm going to die. I'm seriously going to die.

"…haaah~… haah~~… haaah~… haaaah~~~…"

With my full body and soul, I began to try and think of a way to get out of this. I used what little brains I had and tried to work out a plan. I was hiding the eroge CG by hugging the laptop like this. And then, Kaori was standing dumbfounded behind me. How was I going to get myself out of this desperate situation? Was there… was there anything I could do? If I couldn't come up with anything, I'm going to die! Do your best! Do your best, Naruto!

"R-Ruto…?"

With a worried expression, Kaori slowly approached from the entranceway. There wasn't much time left… however. _Ding!_ I could almost hear the sound of a light bulb forming over my head.

…wait just a second! Yes…! This… this might work…

Pushed into a corner, I turned my gaze onto the escape key at the corner of the keyboard. Yes… it was the **EMERGENCY ESCAPE BUTTON!** It was the super function that would allow me to switch the full-screen, suicide-inducing ero image to something completely harmless.

Emergency Escape… just as the name would suggest, in times of impending crisis, you would push the button and be able to magically transport yourself out of danger. To put things bluntly, it was a function that actually existed in some 18+ eroge.

When I was reading the instruction booklet to some eroge that Naruko had forced on me, I found a description of this "Emergency Escape Button." My eyes went as wide as saucers and I carefully read that section of the booklet.

To high school boys who didn't have a lock on their door but had to play eroge, this "Emergency Escape Button" would be pretty fascinating, wouldn't it? There were a lot of scenarios in which it could be useful, like this one.

It was something like the airbags in a car, or maybe the emergency escape function in an airplane. It was the manifestation of the great efforts by the eroge companies to implement the desires of their customers.

And happily, _CO2_ , the eroge that was active on the laptop right now, should be equipped with this emergency escape function. Ahh… right now, I really wanted to praise those conscientious game makers to high heaven!

And so…

 _Click._

Just barely making it in time, I successfully pushed the emergency escape button. I could almost here a ' _Pikon!_ ' sound over my head.

"Phew~~~…"

I separated myself from the screen I was so desperately trying to hide before. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. W-With this, it should be fine… the screen should have already changed to a completely neutral, harmless image. I smoothed down my chest and turned around.

"Haha, sorry for surprising you Kaori!"

But, in the direction I threw my refreshing smile, there was…

"W-Wha- what the heck is this!?"

Kaori was gazing at an open copy of one of Naruto Namikaze's cherished ero books.

"Wha-…!? Where the hell did you get that book!?"

 _Swish, swish, swish!_

I quickly looked around the room, when I saw that the collection that should have been hidden under my bed had been unceremoniously scattered on the floor.

When I came into the room, I was so panicked about the screen that I hadn't noticed… W-what… what's the meaning of… she did this too!? She did some terrible things, that sister! She's like a little devil!

"I-Icha Icha Paradise!?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I snatched away the ero book that Kaori was reading in her crouched position, and crawled around on the floor like a cockroach, gathering up the rest of the collection. _Rustle, rustle, rustle._ And I did it with godly speed, too.

Completely dumbfounded, Kaori blushed and said one sentence.

"…they were all wearing underwear."

"Kaori this misunderstand-where are you looking at now?"

Feeling an ominous chill go down my spine, I couldn't help but start talking strangely like that. Because…

Kaori had gone pale…

As my breathing became ragged in response to this feeling, I followed Kaori's gaze, and right there was the laptop screen which _should have turned to something harmless._

"Ahhhhhhh!?"

I let out a deranged cry of anguish. That image that the screen had turned to in response to my pushing the emergency escape button…

That image was…

The loli girl Chino in a school swimsuit, seducing the player in a very suggestive pose. Her words were displayed in a huge font.

 **Onii-chan doesn't want any girl other than his little sister, does he? Onii-chan is such a hentai~~~.**

"What the hell happened to the emergency escape!? What's with this image!?"

"R-Ruto, y-you… h-how could you show such indecent things to me!? "

Kaori's face bright red and her eyes welled up with tears and she started to shake.

"W-Wait! I-I can explain this Kaori! Please hear me out!"

"Shut up pervert! Don't come near me again!"

 _Smack!_

"Aw!"

Ignoring my pleading Kaori gave me a hard slap in the cheek and run out of my room with tears.

Leaving me alone with the smiling Chino and the scattered Icha-Icha on the floor.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ92ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **The Otaku Girls Unite Group Chat**

 **Participants:**

 **\- Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)**

 **\- Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)**

 **\- †Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†**

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves† :** I told you already, that's not how you read it. How many times do I have to explain it to you for you to understand, you Neanderthal? It's written like "Chiba," but it's pronounced "Senyou." In other words, think about it as if a thousand leaves were gracefully fluttering down…

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : It still looks like "Chiba"to me lol Fallen Saint Kuroneko of Chiba

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : … I-If you mock me any more than that, you're going to regret it dearly.

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : Now now… calm down, you two. More importantly, there's something I wanted to ask Naruko-san…

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Hm?

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : Umm… Naruko-san, what was the meaning of _that_?

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Huh? _That?_ What is " _that_ "?

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : That's pretty obvious… I'm talking about Naruto-kun.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : ?

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : O-Ooo, you're playing dumb. I'm talking about when we came over to Naruko-san's house the other day.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : … ahh, that? Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Geez… this is ridiculous. He was depressed by himself, and now it's getting us down too (#˚Д˚)

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : …hmph, certainly, he seemed to be completely depressed… he didn't even respond much when we talked to him. I've always thought he's had a murky look in his eyes, but his eyes were more decidedly dead than usual. He looked like he had been raped.

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : He's always so considerate of us, and always so cheerfully playing along with our conversations. To see Naruto-kun in a state like that… exactly what happened?

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Hehehe, weeeell… lol It's not anything special, but…

~~~Some Parts Omitted~~~

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : … W-Well well… Naruko-san… you definitely went too far.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Eh~? It's not my fault at all~ lol Sure, I was the one who loaded the game on the computer and threw around all his ero books, but that last thing was completely him getting his just desserts lol I mean, he pushed the emergency escape button and screwed himself over lol that's just so lol haha lol

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : That's quite unpleasant, so please stop tagging on "lol" to every sentence. Also, if you worked so hard to set such an elaborate trap up, then no matter how you look at it, it's your fault.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Huh?! Why are you shifting the blame onto me!? You were the one who told me to set up a trap to drive the pianist bitch out in the first place! On the phone!

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : Wait a second! Kuroneko-san came up with that trap!?

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : …h-hmph. I didn't expect you to actually do it…

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Don't make excuses, iiiiidiot! Everything was your fault! So how are you going to make this up to me!? I'm the one who has to live with that gloomy thing under the same roof!

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : D-Don't try to take advantage of the confusion and throw the blame onto someone else please. You're the one who came to me with a "There's some annoying woman in the house and I'm so pissed" over the phone. Even if I were to grant you some concession in this argument and take some of the blame, it would be one who must take most of the blame.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : What the hell is that!? Stop just saying whatever the hell you want to say! It was your fault! Your fault!

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : You would be the one who's saying whatever you want. Hmph, it's your fault, your fault.

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Noooooooooo~~~ It's your fault and that stupid woman's faaaaaaaaault~~~.

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : (#^ω^)

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : ^Oh… could it be… we made her angry?

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : Whaa~~?! Seriously?!

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : Y-You two! How could you treat Naruto-kun so poorly when he's always helping you out so much!? That's quite ridiculous!

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : You know, when you say it so prissy like that, you really sound like you're lecturing us.

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : She's probably just acting in her high-class "princess" character when she's online. She deliberately changed the way she talks and her personality. Hmph, pretty neat skill you have there.

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : T-This isn't about me… more importantly. I really do pity Naruto-kun… I want to do something to cheer him up. Naruko-san, Kuroneko-san, both of you are going to help me. Or rather, you're going to take the initiative!

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : W-Why do I have to do something like that…?

 **Rias Satanichia Next Queen of Hell (Admin)** : Don't play dumb, please. Naruko-san should understand even if I don't say it. Generally, when it's come to you lately… well, granted, it's not like I can't understand your feelings, but…

 **Magical Maiden of Justice Naruru (˚** ∀ **˚)** : …tch, talking like you know everything… well? What are we going to do?

 **†** **Fallen Saint Kuroneko of a Thousand Leaves†** : My my… I guess I have no choice then.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ93ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 ** _Back with Naruto_**

Today, Rias called me out to Akihabara with an email.

"…tch. What the hell is it this time? Calling someone all the way out here…" I grumbled, annoyed, as I walked through the Electric City towards where I was instructed to go.

I was still in the worst mood. Even the dazzling sun shining down on the city streets seemed to just be mocking me. Hunched over even more than usual, I had both hands thrust in my pockets, and heavily tottered forwards.

If you want to know why I had been reduced to this state, these were the still lingering effects of that trap Naruko had set up a few days ago, through which my friend Kaori saw an eroge in my room. And because of that Kaori really angry on me, treat me like some crazy hentai pedo, and refuse to talk at me for three days straight, after many many apologize and thanks to persuasion of Kagurazaka-senpai and Chiaki, Kaori finally forgive me and start talking at me again.

…ugh, I really just want to die. And today, I was coaxed out here by Rias, who told me excitedly to come for "Naruko-chi's cell phone novel going-on-sale party." Remember, we had gone out to buy a present for Naruko before. So we were going to hand that present over to her today.

This is ridiculous. Honestly, I didn't want to take a single step out of my room, and now I have to go to a party for that little devil? But, I mean… it was none other than Rias who had asked, so…

She always was helping us out, so it really just wouldn't feel right if I didn't try to return the favor. In other words, the reason I had come this far was not for Naruko, but for Rias. So don't get the wrong idea.

"…so, here then?"

I suddenly stopped walking, and looked up at a completely ordinary-looking building.

Although if I had to say it, it did look somewhat suspicious. There were a few signs hung on the building, and one of those signs read "3F: Rental Room Akibatto." I compared it to what was written in the email Rias had sent me, and confirmed that this was indeed the right place.

I took the elevator up. The elevator door slid open. To my immediate right there was a reception desk behind a pane of glass, and on my left there was a hallway and a few doors. I see, each of the doors led to a separate rental room.

Just like I would at a karaoke place, I was supposed to go up to the window and ask for my room number, but even if I didn't do that it was pretty obvious to me where I was supposed to go. Right next to the door closest to I tried to see if this was a real company, but I think it was something the author made up.

There was a signpost, the kind you might find at a formal wedding or something. Umm, you know what I mean right? A sign with "Something Something Meeting Spot" written on it or something.

In that way, the following was written on the sign:

 **Naruto Namikaze Personal Harem Group, Party Meeting Spot**

Ha, ha, ha! I wonder who this Naruto Namikaze is…

Personal harem? This guy's an idiot. Is he a complete hentai or something? Does he have no shame?

"Wait, that's my full name!?"

Who was it!? Who dares disgrace my name in public like this!?

This was probably Rias's doing. Naruko and Kuroneko would die before using a word like "harem." There's no mistaking it; she wrote this here herself without telling the other two.

Ughh… she's always a huge help so I don't want to say this but… what the hell are you doing to a guy when he's completely down, you idiot!?

"Ah, you must be Namikaze-sama. Please go to room 301."

"…yeah yeah."

I nodded, weak and resigned, to the receptionist, and walked to the side of the **Naruto Namikaze Personal Harem Group, Party Meeting Spot** sign. For some reason, there had been bells attached to this door that weren't on any other door. It was clearly an improvised decoration… it just looked unnatural.

Hmm…? These bells…

A chill went down my spine and I had a sudden sense of déjà vu.

I opened the door.

 _Ringg. Ringg._

"Welcome home, master!"

Two maid-sans wearing aprons stood side by side and greeted me. I pretended not to see anything and shut the door.

"…w-what the hell was that just now…?"

I mumbled as I held down the door with both hands. T-There was a huge one in there, wasn't there!? I wasn't seeing things, right!? A… A maid…? Was it really alright to have a maid that built?

W-W… W-W-Wait just a second. I need a second to gather my thoughts. N- No… or maybe I just didn't want to believe what I just saw… or… uhh…

"… it …it looked like some familiar faces were wearing some… really ridiculous outfits…"

 _Gulp._ I swallowed, and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

After taking a few deep breaths, I once again timidly opened the door.

 _Ringg. Ringg._

"Welcome home, mas- ugh, I seriously can't do this anymore!"

The minute I opened the door, the blond-haired maid (the one that wasn't tall) who came to greet her master (that would be me) suddenly snapped. _Crash!_ She threw her dress onto the floor and shouted vigorously.

"Whyyy do I have to cosplay a maid and come out here to welcome him!?"

"Naruru-chi! Come on, please, calm down, calm down! You were fine when we practiced, but why did you get so riled up during the real thing!?"

As I suspected, the tall maid-san I had caught a glimpse of before turned out to be Rias. On the other side, a maid-costume-wearing Naruko had taken such a nasty attitude that if I were really her master, I would fire her in less than a second.

She pointed right at her brother's face.

"It's completely different when he's right in front of me and when he's not, dammit! I'm interested in cosplay itself so this was fun, but degrading myself in front of him is something my pride can't take!"

W-What the hell's going on here?

"…y-you all… this… what is this…?"

Completely bewildered at this incomprehensible sight before me, I barely managed to get that question out. But neither Naruko nor Rias paid me any mind and continued to talk to each other.

I looked around the room. It was a mostly-white, simple room.

The room was around twelve or thirteen tatami large. There was a white office table, an office chair, a whiteboard, and two 32-inch LCD monitors that were connected to a computer. On the table there were a few PSPs, which probably belonged to the girls.

…looking at it like this, I could accept it if someone told me that this was a meeting place where people were coming together to do things and maybe play a few games. But why were they in maid outfits? That I could not even begin to understand. This wasn't a party to celebrate Naruko's cell phone going on sale?

A number of question marks materialized above my head, when Rias, seeming to have finished her discussion with Naruko for the moment, anxiously spoke up to me with an "Oh, crap" look on her face.

"Ahaha, well, this is just part of today's show! This rental room also has a cosplay lending service available. Well, how is it, my maid outfit? Is it cute?"

"…i-it's… cute, I guess…?"

"Hohoh, you feel moe for me then?"

"Absolutely not." Crap, I shouldn't have said that! It's just that she looked so smug about it that I couldn't help myself!

Having had her maid costume rejected with a straight face, Rias curled her mouth up into ω shape, and mumbled with her head down.

"Nyoron~."

Paying no attention to my bewilderment, Rias grumbled something.

"…hmm, he doesn't seem to be happy to see me like this very much…"

"No no you got it all wrong!"

I tried to explain that to Rias, and decided to get the conversation back on track.

"…I mean, leaving that aside for now… I can see how you wanted to surprise me. But for me to be happy… at any rate, you mixed my sister in there, so…"

I already said this to Rias, but I felt not even a shred of that otaku-ish happiness they referred to as "moe." Hearing my response, Rias made another ω with her mouth.

"Fumumu… ah, I see, so you're saying it would have been better if she wore something more ecchi?"

"Better my ass! And what the hell do you mean by 'I see'?! I don't have a sister fetish, dammit!"

Geez… what the hell is up with this situation? I came here because I was told that they were throwing Naruko a party because her cell phone novel went on sale… and then for some reason they came and welcomed me in maid outfits, they're hiding something, aren't they? I mean, there's clearly something strange about this.

"…hmm."

But, I couldn't quite put my finger on the very least, this party didn't seem to be for what I was told it was going to be for…

…I have to be on my guard. What exactly are these people planning…? I looked around me very cautiously. And then, I realized it. Naruko and Rias and…one person was missing.

"Hm? Where's Kuroneko? She didn't come?"

"Ah, if you want Kuroneko-chi…"

The maid-san with the crimson hair spun around and pointed to a corner of the room. Right there was…

"Ah."

"…"

A nekomimi maid was quietly peeking out her head out from behind a curtain.

"It's not what you think."

That was the first thing that came out of Kuroneko's mouth. She gulped, almost as if she was steeling herself, and timidly came out from behind the curtain… and those were the first words out of her mouth.

"…"

I didn't know what to say, and just stared at the sullen, embarrassed-looking nekomimi maid right in front of me. She was wearing the same white apron dress as everyone else, but she had on a pair of black nekomimi that looked just like the real thing, and a tail was sprouting from behind… It was an insanely good match, but I had no idea what comments to make here.

Without any other options, I just stood there silently and expressionlessly. When I did that, she seemed to take my silence to mean something, and suddenly turned the other way.

"… It's not what you think, I said."

Even if you say that…

I really had no idea what I was "wrong" about, but I seemed to have offended her.

When the room began to fall into another uncomfortable silence, Rias came to everyone's rescue.

"Ahaha Kuroneko-chi! You don't have to be that embarrassed. Those clothes really fit you! Naruto-chi also thinks so, right?"

"A-Ahh… yeah, they look good on you."

"…hmph, save the flattery for someone else."

Kuroneko once again sharply turned the other way. She pretty much had her back on us at this point. Her nekomimi shuddered, and the tail coming out of her behind swayed back and forth.

…t-they move…? … That's amazing… costumes are getting way too real lately…

Naruko seemed to be thinking the same thing, and her eyes widened.

"…I don't want to say it but… that's pretty c-cute."

From her actions, I surmised that she hadn't known about the moving ears and tail until now. Naruko had a very established personal philosophy on fashion, and when it came to appearances and outfits, she wasn't the kind of person to tell lies. Even with someone who she almost always argued with, she could give sincere praise at times like this.

"Hey, won't you tell me? Where did you buy those nekomimi and that tail? You didn't get those from the costumes they had available here, I don't think."

"…these were homemade."

"You made them yourself!? Seriously!?"

"…* _Nod*"_

Kuroneko let down her guard just a bit and nodded. Perhaps she was inwardly happy at how surprised Naruko was, but Kuroneko spoke a bit about cosplay with us. Broadly speaking, there are three ways of getting a cosplay outfit – rental, purchase, or self-made. Out of these three, the easiest one was rental.

After all, you didn't need to spend as much money as if you bought the outfit, and you didn't need as much skill as if you made the outfit yourself.

"…If you can make it yourself, in many cases you can keep the cost cheap. If you're a bit clever about it, the materials won't cost that much. Of course, if you want to make something detailed, you'll end up spending more."

"…hmm… you're relatively good at this stuff."

Considering how contrarian Naruko usually was, it was pretty rare to hear her acknowledge Kuroneko like this. Of course, even if it was Naruko, in this situation she could do nothing but praise Kuroneko's work. Because it really was amazing.

She was also absurdly good at games… Kuroneko sure was pretty good with her hands.

But this girl had a tendency to lash back out of shyness when she was praised, and like always, Kuroneko began to retort angrily. As her ears wiggled and her tail swished back and forth…

"…each and every time… don't I always tell you to stop praising yourself in a roundabout way (wiggle wiggle)? … hmph, really, you're just implying that you're good at these things too, aren't you? (swish swish)"

"…ugh… crap…! This costume, dammit…! I hate this… a girl like her…!"

Naruko covered her mouth with her hands, and seemed to be dealing with some kind of shock. Perhaps because of that, she once again let loose a set of words that she usually would never say.

"Hey… heey, next time, make some for me too… those nekomimi and that tail."

"…"

Being pressured by a Naruko she was completely not used to seeing, Kuroneko seemed bewildered. Her large cat-like eyes blinked with surprised, and she seemed slightly taken aback.

"…Mmm."

Right then, for some reason, Kuroneko sent her gaze in my direction. I'm not sure at all, but was she telling me

"Hey, do something about your annoying sister"?

That's probably it… nothing else would make sense here. I shrugged my shoulders and spoke.

"Why don't you just make some for her?"

"…cover the cost of the materials then."

Kuroneko mumbled reluctantly, not even meeting Naruko's eyes as Naruko pleaded with her hands clasped in front of her. Rias stood off to the side, just silently staring at this exchange… and for some reason, she had a broad grin on her face.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ94ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And for that reason, I found myself in a rental room with these three otaku. All four of us were sitting at the table. By the way, all the girls in the party were still in their maid outfits. They've already done their little gag, so honestly, they should just take those things off.

To think that they would all be wearing that… even for a party, it was just doing too much. There wasn't any rhyme or reason to our seating order; we just pulled out the rolly chairs randomly and sat wherever we wanted.

There were two 32-inch displays on the table, and they seemed to be connected to game machines and computers.

"We use this space for offline meeting after-parties quite often. There are power sockets, we can use our computers and play games… it really is more useful than a karaoke box would be."

Rias was explaining the rental room to me. I then posed the obvious question to these three.

"So… umm, what do we do now? I thought this was a party for Naruko, but is it just me or at some point, did I become the guest of honor?"

"…it's just you."

"…you're an idiot."

Kuroneko and Naruko threw back those retorts. I looked to Rias for an explanation, but she didn't make any signs of giving me one. She's definitely hiding something…

Rias began to talk, as if trying to change the topic.

"Anyways, my turn's up… so Kuroneko-chi is up."

Having the conversation turned towards her, Kuroneko silently nodded. But I still had no idea what was going on.

"What? What's the ordering for?"

"Fufufu… it's a more practical version of the usual 'conversation topic game,' Naruto-chi. I said that there would be a show, right? So, one by one, we'll perform something that we prepared for Naruru-chi."

"I see. But, I never knew about that, so I didn't prepare anything."

"Haha, I don't mind. At any rate, I have a feeling that Naruto-chi's reaction will be enough of a performance."

Hey, what the hell does that mean?

"You are all so annoying. It's fine just don't worry about the fine details."

"It's just as Naruru-chi says. This is the party's entertainment, so let's just all have some good, cheerful fun together."

"Hmph." I snorted.

Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for that, but… "If you say so, I'll do that." I shrugged while holding down a bitter smile. I mean, that's what I had wanted to do from the beginning. As much as Naruko annoyed me, I wouldn't do anything that would cause the party organizer to lose face.

What I should do now is to watch these performances you three have prepared, and then to happily join in on the conversations that will follow. Rather, there really wasn't anything else I could do. Alright, got it.

I don't know if I can do this or not, but I'll just make the best of it.

"Are we all ready now?"

Ready to make her presentation, Kuroneko spoke softly to us. When everyone nodded, she moved the PC mouse that was on the table, and started up a program.

"This… is what I'm presenting."

On the screen, there was shown the front cover of what looked to be a manga. There was a girl in a uniform standing there, frowning and with her arms crossed… and behind her, there was the face of an idiotic-looking guy.

The title was "Gabriel's Curse."

"…this is a manga I drew for today. Please watch my presentation."

It seemed that this was a manga that Kuroneko had drawn for Naruko. She had shown me her art once before, but maybe she had practiced since then, it was clear that she had improved. Maybe she changed the way she drew, but the jaws weren't that pointed anymore. Rather, they were rounded and looked impressively cute. It almost felt like the art could be in an anime.

"…you really got way better at drawing in a short time."

"Thank you. It puts me at ease to hear you say that."

Kuroneko smoothed down her chest. Those words were probably her true feelings.

Just like she had said a while ago, she was probably trying hard at making manga and was practicing. And this much-improved artwork was the fruit of her labors. I mean, she was amazing at games and was really handy at making her own cosplay. So she was probably more suited for drawing manga than writing novels.

At this rate, I felt that the day when she would be able to stare triumphantly down at Kumagai-san wouldn't be too far away. It was great. I really thought it was great, but…

"That's nice. However."

The one who had put my thoughts into words was none other than Naruko, who was standing there _frowning and with her arms crossed_. She probably was thinking the same thing I was, and muttered with a voice that betrayed none of her feelings.

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead?"

"This character looks exactly like me, doesn't she?"

"And this unfortunate looking guy for some reason really looks like me."

"Hahaha, quite amazing! They certainly look just like Naruru-chi and Naruto-chi!"

Following Naruko, both Rias and I made our points. Having heard what we had to say, Kuroneko nodded.

"Fufu, if the people themselves say so, then I guess I can be a bit more confident in them then."

In quite an unusual turn of events… Kuroneko smiled. Her smile was different from her usual expressionless face, and was more than cute enough to draw me in, but…

"You really did use me as a model!"

"So you used me as a model!?"

There was absolutely no time for that. Naruko and I thrust in our comments at the same time.

"W-What are you trying to do with this…?"

"I'm not trying to do anything."

Kuroneko wasn't fazed by Naruko's glare at all, and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just as it looks. I drew for you a manga in which I used you as a model for a character. You have a problem with that?"

"…I don't, but for soooome reason I have a bad feeling about this."

What a coincidence, Naruko. Me too.

"My my, to think you would judge it before you've even read it, just based on a 'feeling'… that's so unbecoming of Ruko-sensei, don't you think? I wonder who it was that once said something like 'you aren't qualified to judge something until you've read it until the end'?"

"…grr." Ruko-sensei, aka Naruko, ground her teeth.

Yes, no matter how much of a bad feeling she had about it, Naruko couldn't bash Kuroneko's manga at this point. You could say she was a consistent person, or maybe she was just inflexible.

 _Grrrrr…_ Even as she ground her teeth, my sister couldn't respond in any other way.

"…please continue."

"Why thank you."

Kuroneko sneered triumphantly. At her wicked smile, I felt the sense of impending doom in my chest intensify.

"Well then, let me begin the presentation."

 _Click._ The picture on the screen changed, and the manga began. In the first panel, the girl who looked just like Naruko was sunk deep into the couch, reading a fashion magazine.

Kuroneko read the summary out loud.

"I'm Naruko Namikaze. My face might be super round, but I'm a brilliant high school student who also works as a magazine model."

"You want to die!?"

"My my my my! Naruru-chi! Keep a hold of yourself!"

"But this… this is just straight libel!"

"No no! This isn't Naruru-chi, but just this character 'Naruko' in the manga!

"She might look just like you but she's a different person, so please keep that in mind! A-And what's more, kuku… it just started, didn't it!? What comes after is what you should look forward to!"

Even as she held Naruko back by the arms, Rias was smiling. She probably thought it was all pretty interesting, so she wanted to read the rest of the story. Dammit, what happened to sympathy?

"Someone tell this girl that round faces are a status symbol!"

Who the hell believes in a crazy theory like that!?

"…hmph, let me continue then."

Kuroneko read the prologue out loud with a gloomy voice.

The story had just started… but it seemed that this manga "Gabriel's Curse" was told completely from this "Naruko's" point of view. There were a lot of monologues, so it was easy to understand what the protagonist Naruko was thinking and feeling. On the contrary, when it came to the other characters, all that the reader could see was how Naruko saw those situations. Hmm… and this protagonist seemed to interpret each and every one of everyone else's actions in a bad way, so I was getting increasingly impatient.

"It's not like that, idiot!" I wanted to scream at her. Laying out all the details would get a bit tedious, so I'll just give you the summary.

Naruko has a twin brother named Naruto But their relationship was cold as ice, and they were completely indifferent towards each other. Even if they came across each other while at home, they would have nothing to talk about, so they didn't even see each other very often at home. And the only times they talked to each other were when they were hurling insults. There was not even a smidgen of warmth between them. They were two siblings embroiled in a cold war…

"Hey, this setup…"

"What? This is just a manga, remember?"

I had no choice but to shut up at that argument. I might not be Naruko, but even for me it made sense to hear a story out to the very end before passing judgment on it. But, this preliminary setup… I might not like it, but it made me think of myself and Naruko. Could it be that this was a manga that Kuroneko had drawn about how Naruko seemed from her viewpoint…?

Well, whatever. Let's get on with the summary.

Umm… where were we? Ah, right, at the point where I was explaining how the siblings had a very cold relationship towards each other. However, Naruko had a secret that she couldn't tell anybody.

For example, when Naruto went to take a bath… after she checked that her brother had gotten into the bathtub, Naruko would quickly slip into the changing area, and take out a single piece of clothing from the laundry hamper.

"… Haah… haah… haah… haah… Nii-chani's underwear… _gulp_ … _sniff sniff sniff_ …"

"WAIT JUST A DAMM SECOND!" Naruko and I yelled out at the same time.

Having her reading interrupted, Kuroneko sent a nonchalant glance in our direction.

"What?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Just wait a second here…!"

As I motioned for Kuroneko to stop with the palm of my hand, I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked at my sister.

"…y-you… did you really… my underwear…..?"

"I didn't smell your underwear! T-T-T-This is just a manga!"

"Then why the hell are you stuttering!? You scared of something!?"

I-It seems that my idea that this was how Kuroneko saw Naruko from her perspective was completely off the mark! Or rather, please God, let it be off the mark!

"Also, you shitty cat! No matter how much you say it's just a manga, there are just things you can do and things you can't!"

"Why are you taking it so seriously? My intention was to create a work of fiction, but if you react like this, it makes me start to suspect that maybe I've hit on the truth."

"Y-Y-You… grrr… just continue, dammit…!"

When it came to arguments, it seemed like Naruko was only good when there was shouting involved. Is it just me, or was she a pushover there?

"Geez. Please stop interrupting me at every little thing. If you do that, you won't be able to appreciate the manga."

 _Click._ The page flipped, and Kuroneko continued to read aloud.

But in any case, it seemed that the Naruko in the manga, unlike the real-life Naruko, was a complete brocon. On the outside, she acted as if she hated him, but on the inside she was lovey dovey towards her brother.

Honestly, it was a disgusting setup. Seriously, just cut me some slack here. Having carefully satisfied herself with her brother's underwear, Naruko withdrew from the changing room, and this time went up the stairs. Her brother's room was on top. Her brother's room didn't have a lock, so Naruko could freely enter the room.

"What the hell!? This is too real! How do you know my door is unlocked!?"

"Research."

"Now that I think about, you came over before, right!? So, don't tell me that at that time, you were taking a look at my house's layout and specifications!?"

"Hmph, naturally. Don't underestimate the power of my evil eye."

It was just a pointless skill… what the hell do you mean "evil eye," you idiot? Well, it's not like I care if she knew that my door didn't have a lock on it. It wasn't like she had intruded on my privacy, so I didn't mind.

"…just continue."

"Of course."

With her butt sticking out in an erotic way, Naruko was fishing for something under her brother's bed. And what ended up popping out was none other than Naruto's secret ero book collection.

"…tch, why does he only have girls with huge breast…? Get some little sister ones, dammit."

Right then, Naruko – by which I mean the real-life Naruko – stood up and almost looked like she was trying to hide the screen.

"I-I never said that, ok!? I've never said anything like that!"

"More importantly, why the hell does Kuroneko know where I hide my ero books!?"

"Eh? Because I told her."

"So you went into my room and fished under my bed!?"

"Wha-, why the hell are you throwing around false accusations!? Mom told me, mom did!"

"Mom is the source of the leak!?"

Dammmit! When it came to the women in my family, each and every damn one of them was…

Alright, fine! I should just change the hiding spot, right!? Dammit, just you remember! I'm going to find a hiding spot that'll never be found!

Naruko and I continued our noisy argument. At a pause in the argument, Kuroneko sighed and mumbled.

"…can I continue now?"

"Whatever, do whatever you want."

 _Click._ Onto the next page.

The closet brocon Naruko had what you could call a mortal enemy. That mortal enemy was Naruto's classmate, Kaori. On the surface, Kaori was a beautiful, kind girl, but in reality she was the reincarnation of the fallen angel Gabriel, and was trying to corrupt Naruto's soul. Because even if Naruto didn't know it himself, he was the reincarnation of Dark Flame Master, a demon king from underworld that can control black fire from hell… etc. etc.

What the hell was this!?

"…grrr…grrrrrrrrr…"

I can't do this. I'm reaching my limit…! Don't lash out, Naruto…! Just bear it!

As my face twitched in irritation, right next to me…

"Kwaah~… kuwaah… gnnngg… aghhhh… grnghhhh…"

Naruko was biting her lower lip, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was trying to not go on a rampage. She also seemed to getting incredibly annoyed at the brocon setup and the jakigan setup.

"…kukuku. The climax is coming up."

After that, the story devolved further into bizarro land… Naruko's love towards her brother impressed Kuroneko, a Wicked one eyed god from Underworld, and gave her the Lance of Gugnir, after that Naruko headed for the final battle with Kaori's evil angel avatar. I have no idea what's going on.

Having been pushed into a corner by Naruko's Lance of Gugnir, Kaori used her Apocalypse of Trumpet to end the world. In a moment, an almost indescribable amount of evil energy blew out from the trumpet like a gale, and the human world was filled with chaos. The pure air changed to deadly poison, and the bountiful earth was transformed into sticky meat. It was nothing other than a reappearance of hell on Earth. Even the Naruko character couldn't suppress a shiver, and muttered one line in despair.

"…no way…Gabriel brought on the end of the world…?"

"To be continued."

"What the hell!? What kind of ending is that when you built it up so much!?"

"You built it up and couldn't close it out, so you just ended it like that, didn't you!? That's why you'll never be more than a wannabe!"

"Hmph, I just didn't have enough time. I'm not Kishibe Rohan, so I can't draw that much manga in only one or two days." But Kuroneko's cheeks flushed just a little bit.

"…but to think you would want a sequel that much… it really makes me happy."

All the energy drained out of my and Naruko's bodies, and we crumbled to the ground.

…by the way, it seemed that Rias had laughed so hard that she was in pain, and for a while now she's been lying down over there in agony.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ95ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Geez… first Rias's maid costume, and now Kuroneko's manga…

W-What the hell is up with you people? Don't tell me that you're planning to traumatize me one by one with your presentations? As the atmosphere of the place noticeably deflated, a finally revived Rias yelled out.

"Weeeeeell then while we're all still excited! It's time for today's main event! Naruru-chi, if you would please!"

Today's main event? Could it be Naruko's presentation? I took a glance at my sister's face, but she just sat there frowning and didn't respond.

"…"

It seemed that she was so annoyed by Kuroneko's presentation that she was in no mood to make hers. Geez, even though Rias's trying so hard to make this exciting for everyone… well, granted, she's the guest of honor today, so I won't nitpick too much. I thought that, but…

"…umm… Naruru-chi? It's… time for the main event, you know?"

"Stop sulking. Get on with it, you dimwit."

For some reason, both Rias and Kuroneko seemed hell-bent on getting Naruko to make her presentation.

"Tch… stop nagging. I know, dammit."

Being urged on by the other two, Naruko reluctantly reached into the bag at her feet… and then sent a glance in my direction. She looked incredibly unhappy, and deep creases were burrowed across her brow.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhh!" Naruko shook her head back and forth vigorously.

"Pass!" She turned the other way and spat that out.

Hey hey, how can you give so much of a lead-in and then pass like that? Why are you so reluctant to show something that you had taken the time to prepare in the first place? I don't understand this at all. She's the one who prepared the presentation. Don't you think it's strange?

"You are a huge idiot. What exactly is the meaning of your existence here?"

Kuroneko retorted harshly. Kuroneko was Kuroneko, so just the main guest not wanting to make a presentation was enough to get her to respond cruelly like that. Come on… it's a party, so even if you might not like her, just congratulate her a bit.

"Well well, Kuroneko-chi. You have to consider the fact that Naruru-chi is embarrassed." Rias scolded Kuroneko.

…embarassed? Thinking also about how Rias had said this and that about this "main event," I got the feeling that these two knew what Naruko's presentation was about. Why was I the only person left in the dark? Was I being left out?

As if trying to dispel the smidgen of doubt that had piled up in my mind, Rias proposed something with a clear voice.

"Haha, well then. Shall we go for another round before the main event?"

"…doesn't seem to be any other choice, I suppose." Kuroneko reluctantly agreed.

"Well then, it's my turn again, then." Rias cleared her throat, and stood straight up.

What kind of presentation was she intending to make this time?

"Naruto-chi. Could you lie sprawled out over there for me?"

"I can… but what are you planning to do?"

"Mufufu… weeeeell, I'm going to atteeeeend to Naruto-chi with aaaaall my heart~~."

"Don't say it in such a weird voice, dammit. Also… a-attend… to me?"

Having beaten a number of eroge, the sound of the word "attend" carried a rather obscene ring to it. Attend… attend to me? What exactly did that mean, I wonder… Even as I shivered at the thought of what was going to happen to me, I lay down on my stomach.

"L-Like this?"

"Perfect. Well then…"

The next moment, I felt a huge pressure on my back-

 _Guriguriguriguri!_

"Agh! W-Why the hell are you stepping on me!?"

"It's the special maid-san stomping service! You wear a maid outfit like this, and just step step step on your back like this."

"Service!? Liar! Don't you mean torture!? Hnngh… too heavy too heavy too heavy! You're so damn heavy!"

"My my, that's quite a rude thing to say to a young lady. Hmph, even if it's Naruto-chi, I can't let that slide."

 _Guri!_

"Gwah… get off dammit! My back can't take it anymore!"

"Oohh, it's giving off some nice sounds there."

It seemed that she had finally gotten off, and the huge weight on my back vanished.

"Haaah… haaah… haah… haah…"

"Well then… did you enjoy my heavenly massage?"

"Y… you… you…"

I seriously thought I was going to die! So yes, in a sense, I was about to go to heaven! Trying to catch my breath, I sat up and spat out my grievances.

"What the hell… did you mean by service…? Where in the world is there a service where maids step on people's backs…?"

"Well, there's a lot of that in Akihabara."

"Seriously!?"

That goes way beyond even my expectations! It seems that I've been underestimating that place! In any case, faced with how serious I was looking, Rias finally seemed to realize that I was in physical agony, and put on a troubled expression.

"it seems you didn't enjoy it at all."

"Hmph… as I thought, that amount of sadism is not enough to satisfy such a big masochist like him."

Kuroneko ground one of her heels into the ground, and stressed how sharp they were.

"…if that's the case, shall I step on you? Cooome now, lie down face-up for me."

That's not a massage at all! That's just some weird fetish! Lie down face-up… where the hell did this woman plan on stepping!? Also, in that position, I would be able to see your panties, you know.

Geez… Naruko, and then Kuroneko, and then Rias… can't you people just cut it out!? You know how depressed I've been right? Just leave me alone! As I was half-going out of my mind, Rias turned to Kuroneko.

"It's Kuroneko-chi's turn again."

"…even if you tell me to… I wasn't expecting to have to go twice… so I don't have anything else to present."

Kuroneko hugged her knees on top of the chair, looking like she was sitting in gym class or something. She looked deep in thought. And unlike usual, she was wearing a miniskirt, so I really didn't know where to look. But Rias seemed to have expected Kuroneko's response, and puffed out her chest.

"Fufufu… I thought this would happen, so just for today, I brought a game that just came out and also have a secret weapon.

"A game that just came out, and a secret weapon?"

Naruko and I voiced that question at the same time. Even Kuroneko, still hugging her knees on top of the chair, glanced in Rias's direction, looking as if her interest had been piqued.

Seeing that she had our attention, Rias gave us a few leisurely nods.

"Indeed."

Moving the mouse around on the table, Rias double clicked. A game loaded on the screen. It seemed that it had already been installed. Also, the startup screen of the game looked somewhat familiar…

"This is Siscali, isn't it? The PC version."

I pointed at the display. On there was displayed the familiar title of "Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse." It was the game that had gotten Naruko hooked last summer.

"Didn't you say this was a game that just came out?"

"Ahh, but it is. Naruto-chi, please direct your gaze at the area beside the title."

"Hm? Ahh, you're right."

Once I got a good look at it, I saw that it was "Little Sister Wars – Siscalypse Alpha."

"Mufufu, this is what you would call an append disk. If you feed this disk into a computer that already has Siscali installed, you unlock new features."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

As I shook my head back and forth, right next to me, Naruko nodded in understanding.

"In short, it's like the difference between 'Dynasty Warriors' and 'Dynasty Warriors Xtreme Legends,' right? So this is Siscali Alpha! It already came out?! I've been swamped since January, so I completely missed that news! Dammit… for someone like me to… ugh, what a huge slipup!"

"Fufufu, it seems like Naruru-chi is also quite interested in this game here. It was definitely worth bringing it. Today, we also have Kuroneko-chi here, who placed in the national Siscali arcade version tournament! So why not show us some of those amazing playing skills as a presentation!?"

"I… don't mind that, I guess…"

"Ohh, right, I forgot that had happened."

Now I remember. Kuroneko was a master of Siscali. She had once made good use of her godly abilities to help me make some fond memories for Naruko.

"Kuroneko, you placed at the Siscali tournament!? That's amazing!"

"…ehh, I guess. I wasn't able to win though."

"I'm honestly not trying to flatter you with this, but… I seriously can't see how you could possibly lose at that game. Was the person you were playing against really that strong?"

"Of course. Quite good for someone limited by human reflexes… I would have never thought that there would be someone who could keep up with my movements like that… hmph, every once in a while, I meet a human who breaks through the 'wall'… I had planned to win the tournament, but it seems like even I will have to study the metagame after this. Even if that contradicts my aesthetic philosophy of always using the game's weakest character."

I didn't really know what she was talking about, but in summary it seemed that her opponent at the national tournament had been really strong. Seeing my befuddled expression, Rias's mouth curved up into a ω.

"Haha, after all, whether it's a shooter or a fighter, the players at the national tournaments are all amazing. For example, you have famous ones like Keima Katsuragi-chi."

Even if you give me his name, it's not like I know who he is.

"So, what exactly makes Siscali Alpha different from the original game? Also, what did you mean by 'secret weapon'?"

"Patience, patience, Naruru-chi! Allow me to explain in order. Siscali Alpha incorporates the popular system that had been implemented in the arcade version, and like you would get in an arcade, it's possible to play with pre-made characters. Even if you don't make your own character, you can play the game like you would any other fighter. Of course, you're also fully able to use custom characters, just like in the original game."

"I see. It's as if they combined the PC and arcade versions of the game. And then? Is that all that's different?"

"Not quite… in fact, I haven't gotten to the main difference yet. The main difference is that the 'little sister making system' in the original game got a power-up. The number of parts you can use and costumes your characters can wear significantly increased, and you can also fine-tune a lot of other things, like the face, hair, skin, height, body figure, bust size, voice, motion…"

"…umm, so in summary, what exactly can you do?"

Naruko looked bewildered after that rapid-fire explanation.

Rias lifted one finger up, and offered up a particularly easy-to-understand example.

"For example, you can make a character that looks exactly like Madoka and fight with her, and you can even use her to play through story mode."

"Seriously!?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Seriously. And also, as for that 'secret weapon'… well, it's probably faster if I just showed you. Ufufu, please take a look at the screen."

Rias moved the mouse some more, and chose battle mode in the game. The game read the character data, and showed close-ups of Rias's custom characters on the screen. The characters were on backgrounds of a dark red wire frame.

"Ah!"

Seeing the characters on display, everyone except for Rias widened their eyes.

"T-That looks exactly like me! Come on! You did something like this too!?"

"Hahaha, everyone seemed to have been thinking of the same thing. Kuroneko-chi did it through manga, and I made someone who looks like Naruru-chi through games." Rias laughed merrily.

Resigned, Naruko smiled wryly. Ultimately, she didn't seem altogether displeased. In fact, she seemed a bit happy.

"I can use a character who looks exactly like me… to play Siscali?"

"Of course. This Naruru character is a custom character I designed using Naruru-chi as a model. Take a look!"

 _Click_. Rias chose the "preview" command, and the window folded up to the side, bringing the custom character Naruko into the forefront of the screen. Wearing a miniskirt uniform, Naruko posed with her arms crossed in her lever neutral position (the position a character took when no buttons were being pushed).

Naruko had said this just a moment before… but it really looked exactly like my sister. Amazing.

"Fufu… there's still more to come!"

 _Click click click_. Manipulating the controller that was attached to the PC, Rias made the Naruru character punch, kick, and jump. And at the same time…

 **"…huh? Gross! You an idiot!? Die, siscon!"**

"Fuhahahaha! I made it so this custom character used Naruru-chi's voice! Well, it's not like I got these recordings in a controlled environment, so the sound quality is a bit bad… but what do you think, Naruto-chi!?"

It was the worst. It was terrifying that this character that looked and sounded exactly like Naruko was sending abuse my way while attacking me. And seriously, don't ask me. Because no matter how I respond to that question, my real sister is just going to turn to me and go

"…huh? Gross! You an idiot!? Die, siscon!" Just you watch.

"That's pretty amazing. You did a pretty good job with it. Don't you also think so, Naruko?"

"Huh? But it's pretty gross that you're getting all moe moe over a character that looks exactly like your sister."

What did I tell you? So, what the hell am I supposed to do!? If this were an eroge, then wouldn't this be a choice where no matter what I chose, her affection points for me would decrease!?

"But Rias-san, you really did a great job with this… I haven't shown you my uniform more than once, but you got our school's uniform down perfectly… you even got the manicure color right."

"To be honest, for that I used a mod I made myself. Haha, doing things like this is my specialty. Why don't you use this character and play right now?"

"Yeah, sure sure!"

Naruko nodded sincerely. When it came to times like these, she was the personification of childish innocence. When I saw her like this, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to hate her…

That was good. After all, today was supposed to be a celebration for her. If Naruko wasn't happy, then this entire event would have been a waste. Haah… I really am too soft-hearted sometimes.

Even though Rias had asked me here, to think I would actually come here to celebrate the accomplishments of someone who annoyed me to hell. As I scratched the back of my head, I turned my gaze onto Naruko.

"L-Let me play right now!"

Being pressed by Naruko, Rias gave back a "certainly!" and passed over the controller.

"Ah, her controls and secret moves are all pretty much the same as the character Naruru-chi usually uses. This character's legs are longer though, so she might feel a bit different when you control her."

"Well, that can't be helped~, I do have beautiful, long legs after all! Ah, it's battle mode, but the character is already at level 50?"

"Yeah, because the developers wanted you to be able to play with your friends and with a character you just finished making. By the way, you can also adjust your level by attaching a handicap to your character. Well, how about it? I also created a character for Kuroneko-chi, so why don't you two battle each other?"

Having the conversation turned to her, Kuroneko turned towards Rias once again, all the while sitting on top of the chair hugging her knees.

"Ah, so you made a character that resembles me as well? And then… in place of making a presentation, you're proposing that I battle her with a handicap on?"

"Exactly." Rias nodded happily.

"Hmph, come on, it'll be fun!" Naruko snorted.

I mean, no matter how much of a handicap you put on Kuroneko though, the skill difference was just too huge. Also, did such a proud person like Naruko have it in her to play someone with a handicap?

The minute that thought ran through my head, just as I thought, Naruko proposed something strange.

"In exchange, you use a level 1 character."

That was cruel. In other words, she didn't want to use a handicap, and she didn't want to fight a losing battle, so instead she chose to mess up the battle itself, and just wanted to watch a character that looked like herself throttling a character that looked like Kuroneko. Or something like that. It definitely seemed like something my sister would do.

Even for Kuroneko, a 49-level difference probably made winning impossible, but she readily agreed to the proposal.

"…fine. Let's do that. In return, I'll pick the stage. The battle will be a single round, and in the case we end in a tie, we'll end up in sudden death mode. Are you fine with that?"

"That's fine… well then…"

Naruko seemed to be a bit suspicious at how quickly Kuroneko had agreed, but…

In any case, the battle started. Kuroneko had chosen the "arena" stage, a narrow coliseum-like map with nowhere to hide. On the two displays lined side by side were displayed, respectively, the backs of a character who looked exactly like Naruko, the high school girl "Naruru," and a character who looked exactly like Kuroneko, the gothic Lolita "Kuroneko."

 **Three… two… one… Fight!**

A cool, collected voice announced the start of the battle, and the two combatants closed the distance between them in a flash.

At this point, the difference in levels between the characters was already abundantly clear. The difference in their movement speeds was like that of Legolas and Gimli. Of course, Naruru was faster. And what's more, if their level differences were this severe, Naruru could whittle down kuroneko's health with each blow even if kuroneko was guarding.

In contrast, even if Kuroneko attacked Naruru continuously for the entire sixty seconds, Kuroneko wouldn't be able to deplete Naruru's life bar.

It wasn't even appropriate to call this a battle. However…

"…you bitch…! Fight with me properly, you idiot!"

"My my, what seems to be wrong? How clumsy of you."

Even though the character Kuroneko was controlling had the movement speed of a level 1 character, she waved to and fro and survived Naruru's fierce assault. She saw completely through Naruru's movements, and with nothing but the smallest of motions, dodged Naruko's attacks.

"Ugh… well, how about this!?"

Naruko depleted her gauge, and let loose her ultimate attack. Her character was suddenly surrounded by lightning and she charged at her opponent, letting loose a sequence of lightning-fast kicks.

It was an attack that was impossible to avoid for the much slower kuroneko. There's no doubt that she was planning to whittle kuroneko's life down to zero forcibly, using the immense level difference to her advantage.

Even for my sister, it was a pretty dirty way of fighting.

"Hah, just as expected."

Still sitting on top of the chair with her arms around her knees, Kuroneko clasped her controller between her knees. And then, with all ten fingers free, Kuroneko began to hit buttons on the controller as if she were typing on a keyboard.

 _Katakatakatakataaa-gagagagagagaga-_ The sound of Kuroneko entering her commands was soon supplanted by the sound of violent blows. It was because Naruko's kick combination had driven itself into Kuroneko's small figure.

"…too bad."

"Wha-"

And yet, Kuroneko's life points had not dropped a single point.

Taking a closer look at the screen, I could see that the Gothic-Lolita-clad Kuroneko had repelled each and every one of Naruru's attacks with a single finger she had sticking up on one hand.

It was a skill called "parrying." With absolute perfect timing, you could block your opponents attack and take no damage no matter what type of attack it was. It was a high-level skill usually intended for blocking huge, slow attacks, but Kuroneko had used that skill to block that series of kicks that I could barely follow with my eyes…? I couldn't believe it.

"Fwaahh~… it's like watching a pro gameplay video." Rias also seemed dumbfounded.

How should I put it… she was so good it was shocking. Exactly how many hours have you put into this game? And to think you couldn't even win that tournament… exactly what kind of monsters were you playing?

On screen, Naruru finally stopped her barrage of kicks, and the lightning that had enveloped her body faded.

"Ugh… playing dirty like that! That can't have just happened!"

"The only thing 'dirty' right now is your face, isn't it? Aren't you ashamed to be getting so worked up over just a game?"

"Shut up shut up shut up! Stay in one spot, dammit! Hnggghhh~~~!"

Blowing steam out her nostrils like a bull, Naruko desperately handled her controller.

Naruru depleted each and every one of her gauges, and even as her attack speed dropped precipitously, she continued sending out frantic last-ditch kicks. Of course, sloppy attacks like that had no chance of connecting, and they were either dodged or deflected. This must be what they mean by "whirlwinding around." Pretty appropriate for Naruru.

Hey, that was pretty clever of me. Go ahead, feel free to give me a compliment.

"Tch! Tch tch! Gnnnghhhhh~~~!"

Seeming more annoyed than I had ever seen her, Naruko continued to attack with reckless abandon.

"Ku ku ku ku ku… the world is just filled with tragedy… right now, your soul is about to be tested…"

Mocking Naruko, Kuroneko continued her endless sequence of parrying. This sequence of events continued for a while longer. Since the start of the fight, neither fighter's life had dropped a single point. Even though Kuroneko had fended off each one of Naruko's attacks, for some reason she had yet to send off an attack of her own.

Certainly, because she was level 1, any attack she sent on a level 50 character wouldn't do much damage at all. But, even so, that didn't amount to a reason to just not attack at all. Leaving those doubts of mine aside, I waited as time passed moment by moment…

At last, sixty seconds had elapsed since the beginning of the battle. Time up. Usually, the person with more life at this point would be declared the winner, but at the moment both players had full life bars.

At this point, the special rules went into effect.

"… fufufufu… take your seats, everyone. To watch the beginning of the end…"

"A-Ahh!?"

Looking at both screens, Naruko let out a yell. Because in a moment, both Naruru and kuroneko's life bars had dropped quickly to a position very close to zero.

"Ah, pray tell, what are you so surprised about? … This was already made clear in the beginning, yes? That when time was up, we would move to sudden death…. In other words, from now on, level differences have no meaning, and the first person to land a hit wins the match. Well now, everything has evened out. Kukukuku… you lost the minute you let the match drag on until now."

"Hngg…" Naruko ground her teeth in frustration.

Having watched the match up until now, Rias let out a "oh hoh" of admiration. Next, she turned to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Hm? Even if she didn't wait until sudden death, if she had just hit Naruru-chi once before, when time was up she would have automatically won. Why didn't she do that?"

"It's all for show I think. She wanted to do away with Naruko in a flashy way. With a KO." I answered Rias's question. I probably wasn't mistaken. After all…

"Kukuku… kuhahaha… ku ku ku ku…" Just look at that sinister, little smile on Kuroneko's face. She's really pleased with how things are going here. By the way, when Kuroneko had said "you lost," it made me realize something. Isn't this game's an 18+ eroge?

"By the way. Doesn't the losing character become naked after getting her clothes torn off?"

"…ah."

"…ahh."

Kuroneko suddenly stopped laughing, and dropped her controller. Naruko also turned her gaze away from the screens, and turned back with a stupefied expression.

Seriously… you two seriously didn't realize that, did you… if you lost this battle, the character who looked exactly like you would get her clothes torn off and would go through some H stuff…

Yes, from the very beginning, this battle was that kind of battle. It was sort of like strip mahjong… you could even call it a virtual strip battle. And speaking of the source of all the evil in this terrible situation…

"Hahaha, now that you mention it, I guess it is like that."

It seemed like she didn't know. This person… she's calling down all sorts of trouble with her air-headedness…

"Ahaaah… I completely forgot about that. You don't get your clothes torn off in the arcade version even if you lose, so I had completely gotten used to that version…"

Naruko and Kuroneko probably were probably also like that. That's why, as the only person here who hadn't played the arcade version, I had been the first to realize the situation.

A solid line of sweat went down Rias's face.

"…well, sorry about that haha… and I made both characters with elaborate detail to perfectly match the people they were based on too. I even got the three sizes down perfectly."

That's not good at all. I mean, if one of them loses this battle, those elaborate details were going to get completely exposed, right? As I stood there speechless, Rias puffed out her chest.

"To be honest, I'm quite proud of what I made!"

"What the hell are you saying!? You… you… you've gone way too far this time!"

Naruko retorted with all her energy, but Rias completely kept her cool.

"Hey hey, Naruru-chi, you should keep your eyes on the screen."

"…!?"

Suddenly coming back to herself, Naruko turned her head to the screen. Given that fatal gap that Naruko had left open, Kuroneko was…

"…ah… a… ahh…"

Aren't you way too flustered by this!? You haven't even picked up the damn controller again! Your hands are shaking, you know. And your lips are quivering, and your face is completely red…

"Hey Kuroneko… you can't do that. This isn't the time to be getting flustered."

"E-Even if you tell me that… I just can't…"

She was just completely embarrassed. Even though it was a game, in the end it was hard to deal with a character that looked exactly like you getting stripped naked, wasn't it?

At that point, Naruko raised her voice. "What the hell, you siscon!? Whose side are you on!? You want to see your own sister naked that badly!?"

"No, absolutely not!" Don't say something that sounds so wrong like that!

…although, when I think about it, there wasn't a single good reason as to why I should be cheering Kuroneko on in this situation. I definitely didn't want to see an H-scene involving a character that looked like my sister.

"Alriiiight Naruko! Go get her! Right now!"

"You damn pervert!"

 _Bam!_

Naruko turned swiftly around and hit me straight on the nose with her controller.

"Aw… seriously, you're getting angry no matter what I say!"

"No kidding! Ugh, and I had a good chance there too… I'll make you pay for this later!"

Getting a firm grip back on her controller, Naruko hurriedly sent Naruru in for a suicide attack. Even though she wasn't to the point Kuroneko was, Naruko seemed pretty flustered too, and even though it would have been fine if she just got in a single hit, she deliberately chose a huge attack.

"Ahh… I can't…"

Although she was completely driven into a corner, Kuroneko showed no sign of returning to her senses. Even when she finally picked her controller back up, all she could do was open her eyes wide and watch the failure that was staring her in the face. It was a truly pitiful sight to behold. On the spur of the moment, I shouted out.

"J-Just do something! Push a button!"

"!"

 _Click click click!_

Almost as if she was a complete beginner, Kuroneko pushed buttons on her controller randomly. Well, like that, she should be able to at least get an attack out one way or another.

The fight was settled in the next second. The loser, as a reward for the winner, would have her naked body exposed in shame. Whether that was going to be Naruko or Kuroneko… in the next second, the fight would be decided. Naruko's roundhouse kick and Kuroneko's extended fist crossed each other…

 **KO!**

 _Bam!_

"Aghh! Wha…!?"

At the same time as the announcement, I felt something slam into my face.

The sharp pain I felt was enough to make my vision go dark. For that reason, I had no idea who had won. As I grimaced, I just barely managed to open one eye, when I saw the forms of Naruko and Kuroneko, holding a chair. As I held a hand to my forehead, I felt the color drain from my face while I asked.

"…w-what are you planning to do? D-Don't tell me that you're going to… with that chair…"

"Just a minute. Did you have a nice dream?"

As Kuroneko muttered some words that I couldn't make head or tails of, she raised the chair overhead. Right then, Naruko let go of the chair, instead twisting her body and beginning to charge up. She looked just like her character Naruru did when she was preparing for her ultimate attack…

I knew what was going to happen before it happened.

"Die, siscoooonnn!"

 **KO!**

I could have sworn I heard someone announce that.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ96ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few minutes later… I sat in a chair, and was having my wounds attended to by Rias.

"A-Ow ow ow…"

"…I'll be done in a second, so please be patient for just a while longer." With a worried voice, Rias applied a piece of absorbent cotton to the afflicted area. She had borrowed a first-aid kit from the reception desk.

"Dammit… this is just way too cruel. Why the hell do I have to go through something like this…?"

Rias seemed to take my mutterings to heart, and spoke sadly. "I'm very sorry Naruto-chi, just because I overdid it…"

"Nah… well, sure there's that. But I don't think you did something that bad." I told Rias my true feelings. Frowning, I gave a glance at Naruko and Kuroneko.

"The people we should be blaming are the two that actually inflicted all the damage."

I watched Nauko and Kuroneko talking about something in a serious manner. It seemed a bit different from their usual petty squabbling… but I couldn't hear what they were saying so I couldn't say for sure. Ugh, this is so annoying, this is not the time to be doing that.

"Those two… they're really shy but also really stubborn… won't you forgive them?"

"Even so…"

It would be nice if I could get at least one ounce of an apology out of them.

"From the beginning, it was you…"

"Tch, it was all your fault!"

What the hell was up with them? Leaving their victim over here alone and just arguing with each other…

"…hey, you two. Come over here for a second." With my eyes narrowed, I called Naruko and company over.

When I did that, they took a look at my face, and gave me completely different responses. Kuroneko, albeit expressionless, looked down in shame, and vaguely looked saddened. On the other hand, Naruko frowned and creases ran across her brow as she gave me a complicated-looking expression.

"I said to come over here."

As I emotionlessly called out my order again, they both seemed to decide to listen to me for now, and tottered over side-by-side. They stopped right in front of me as I sat there…

"…what?"

Naruko sulkily muttered. Kuroneko stayed silent, and just looked at me with an empty expression. I took a glance at Kuroneko, and then looked up at my sister's sullen face.

I honestly wanted to yell at them, but I hadn't forgotten that this was supposed to be a celebration and this girl was the guest of honor. But as expected, I couldn't stomach just letting this pass without saying anything. It wasn't like I was going to ask for a proper apology from these two, but I didn't want to come to more harm later. At the very least, I just wanted to tell them to leave me alone. To the very end, Naruko was today's guest of honor. I was just an extra here.

"…hey?"

"W-What?"

Naruko cowered, almost as if she was nervous.

"You know, I've been really depressed these days because of you."

"…"

"But, I heard that today was a celebration for you, so I came here like this, and put aside all my grief, and was ready to celebrate with you."

"…"

"But why is it then that you two have to only do things that just make me more depressed?"

"…that's …a misunderstanding."

Having kept silent up until then, Kuroneko spoke haltingly. But I wasn't convinced.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, then this is pretty ridiculous. And something's been on my mind from the beginning. I feel like you all have been keeping something from me. I've had this unpleasant feeling every time there's been a presentation… I mean, you're even making Naruko do one even though she's the guest of honor? Really, why exactly am I the only person who wasn't told that you were making these presentations? I would understand if you wanted to hide it from the guest of honor, but I have no idea why you would hide it from me… that's way too suspicious. Just give it to me straight and tell me what's going on… or be a bit gentler with me because I honestly can't enjoy myself like this."

"…that's not what we had intended."

Kuroneko's voice grew fainter. In ordinary circumstances, I probably would have been more considerate at this moment of time, but I couldn't spare the effort to do that now. My first priority was getting my questions answered.

"If that's true, then just tell me what's going on."

"Hey, you, cut it out."

Naruko butted in at that point. Seeming to push her own actions to the back of her mind, she spoke in a threatening tone.

"You just talk talk talk talk talk talk… is it really that fun accusing my friend like that? And what's more, you're talking to a girl here… that's not cool at all."

"What did you just say!?"

As usual, I had no idea why Naruko was getting all upset, so getting annoyed, I took the bait and shot back at her.

"What the hell did you just say!?"

"Y-You're taking everything so seriously with a girl and that's really stupid! Even that time before! What the hell… why did you get so angry!? I can't believe you! iIt's really not that bad!"

It's really not that bad, she says…?

"Not bad you says!? …during the summer, when your doujinshi got found by Ayase… did you just go "it's really not that bad" to yourself!?"

"W-Why are you holding a grudge just because your sister pulled a prank on you? I-it's not like that girl hates you now or something. It's… really… not a big deal…"

As if she was flustered with how angry I looked, Naruko only barely managed to get her final words out. But I didn't care. She had said something she really shouldn't have.

"Cut it out, dammit!"

I spoke, with anger in my words. It wasn't the kind of wishy-washy tone I had kept up until now… I was serious.

"I apologize to Rias-san, but I'm going home. You can play without me!"

Yes. In deference to Rias, I had intended to be patient with this for as long as possible. But I had reached my limit.

"I can't take this anymore. And it doesn't matter whether I'm here or not, right!?" I spat that out coldly, and turned heel.

"…w-wait…"

Naruko sounded like she was muttering something but I ignored her. I was planning to just leave like this and head straight home.

No matter what, I just had no idea what the point of my going through all of this was. Sure, I considered Rias and Kuroneko to be friends. And no matter how much I might not like it, Naruko was my sister. But even then, it's not like they could do anything to me and I wouldn't get angry. It made it even worse since it was my friend or my sister… it just made it harder to come to terms with, so I was even more annoyed than if this had been done to me by some random stranger.

"…Naruto-kun, j-just listen for a second."

Rias blocked my path to the door and faced me. And as expected, I had to stop for a moment. Because in all the time I had known her, this was the first time I had heard her voice sounding so desperate.

Next, Kuroneko went to Rias's side and looked up at me. As if trying to buy time, she cleared her throat and steeling herself, began to talk.

"…you know, the truth is…"

"Hold on."

Even Naruko cut in at that point, and stopped Kuroneko mid-sentence.

"…I'm… going to do this myself… so just let me do this…"

It was honestly difficult to describe my sister's facial expression at that moment. She seemed incredibly annoyed on the one hand, but also somewhat crestfallen on the other. She seemed angry, but also seemed to be hiding a sense of determination. And also, Naruko was holding a paper bag in one hand. I couldn't see the contents though.

"Move!" I spoke angrily.

Just looking at my annoying sister made the anger well up in me again.

"W-What's with the attitude…?"

A dangerous atmosphere permeated the room. Sparks flew as Naruko and I glared at each other.

"Naruko-san!"

"…you know what you're doing, right?"

Rias and Kuroneko both faced Naruko and urged her on.

"I got it, I got it! It'll all be fine if I just do it, right!?"

Naruko bobbed her head vigorously up and down and shouted. After that, she ruffled her blond hair furiously.

"Ughhhhhhhhh dammiiiiiiiiiittt! Wh-why did it have to come to this…!?"

Naruko bit down on her lower lip, and huge creases formed across her brow…

"H-Here, take this!"

Almost as if she wanted to hit me, Naruko thrust out the paper bag at me.

"…huh?"

Staring at that paper bag with crossed eyes, I voiced my confusion. And then, maybe out of anger, Naruko flushed a deep crimson.

"C-Come on! This is yours! I'm giving it to you!"

"Come on to you too! I have no idea what's going on!"

My true feelings came sputtering out of my mouth. I mean, this was strange, wasn't it? Why was my furious sister trying to pass something to me while I was also furious? I can't accept this like this.

"Ahhhhhhh how thick are youuuuuu!? Ahhh, I'm so damn annoyed right now. Are you an idiot!? It's a present, dammit!"

"…pre… sent…? From you… for me…?"

"Y-Yes."

And then, Naruko bowed her head deeply.

"I'm really sorry about what happened!"

"…"

My eyes widened and I found myself at a loss for words.

With her head still bowed, Naruko once again held out the paper bag to me. Half unconsciously, I took the paper bag from her. When I did that, Naruko looked up and met my gaze for just a second, and muttered.

"…thanks for everything."

This was just too much, and I felt my head go pure white. I might have fainted right then and there for a few seconds.

Naruko kept her head down, and seemed to be waiting for my response. But really, I wasn't in any condition to give a response in this state. Not hearing a response and perhaps getting worried, my sister once again raised her head. Feigning strength, she pushed up her bottom lip with her tongue.

A few more seconds passed, and after that she timidly spoke up.

"Umm… did you hear me?"

"A-Ahh. I heard."

To be perfectly honest, at this point I still couldn't believe the words that had gone through my ears. It was completely beyond my expectations, so it took a while before I could process the situation.

Have I ever heard her say something like that to me before…?

"…a-ahh… then that's good…"

Hearing my response, Naruko let out a long breath in relief.

Next, she put a hand to her chest, and blushing all the while, began to breathe raggedly. Being faced with this scene, almost as if she had just finished confessing to a boy, I suddenly became very self-conscious and felt my face heating up.

"Naruto-kun. The truth is that this party was really organized to get you to cheer up. And, it also gave Naruko-san an opening to apologize to Naruto-kun… my my, I really had intended to properly entertain you and for you to enjoy yourself, but this has become such an unpleasant experience for you instead… I really am very sorry for my failure."

"I'm sorry."

Rias and Kuroneko stood side by side and bowed.

"…so it was like that…"

Dumbfounded, I tried to digest the situation. Giving her a quick glance, I saw that Naruko was frowning with her cheeks still flushed.

"Umm… I haven't said this very often up until now. It really didn't seem you would know unless I said it outright, so I'll just come out and say it this time."

"W-What…?"

Naruko impatiently tried to grope for the right words, and she finally began to talk.

"All the things you've done for me up until now, I'm really thankful for. If you weren't there, I definitely couldn't have convinced mom to accept my hobby… and I wouldn't have been able to make up with Ayase…"

She looked at Rias, then at Kuroneko, and continued to shyly choke out her words.

"I… wouldn't have met these two either. I would have just gone on sadly by myself, not being able to talk to anyone about games or anime, not being able to do anything… I really don't know what would have happened if it went on like that."

"…ahh."

"So, umm, that is… it's like that!"

She quickly turned the other way. She was… really terrible at speaking at times like this. But, I understood. I knew exactly how she felt.

The sound of mild applause reached my ears. Rias and Kuroneko were clapping their hands for us. Both Rias, and even Kuroneko, had smiles on their faces… almost as if they were trying to tell me "I'm happy for you."

Even as I came to terms with the current situation, I couldn't believe it.

…to think that Naruko would… to think that she would go so far as to give me a present. It's like I was dreaming.

Up until now, I had done a number of things for Naruko's sake. I had helped her make otaku friends. I had desperately worked to protect her otaku goods from our mother. I had run around trying to clear up her misunderstanding with Ayase. I had taken a trip to a publishing company to deal with the theft of Naruko's cell-phone novel manuscript. I have to admit it. I… getting thanked by my sister, having her expressing her gratitude to me… It made me happy.

"…thank you, Naruko. This present you gave me… I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"Y-You haven't even opened it yet, so what are you saying?"

My sister responded curtly. But I didn't mind. Her feelings had already been transmitted to me, and had manifested themselves in this present I was holding.

"You're right. Well then, can I open it now then?"

"D-Do what you want."

"…alright." I took the paper bag and unsealed it.

I softly took out the contents. Slowly, carefully, carefully, I began to peel off the outer wrapping. Just the fact that my sister had given this to me made it precious, so I didn't really care what was inside. I would definitely be happy no matter what came out, and I would probably cry.

 _Rustle rustle_. Like that, what I unearthed from beneath the wrapping paper was… An eroge titled _Sister x Brother ~Siscon Love Story~_.

"…umm …what is this?" I muttered haltingly. I blinked number of times, thinking that maybe I had been mistaken, but the item in front of me showed no signs of going away. I quickly looked back and forth between Rias and Kuroneko, and saw that they were completely dumbfounded. It seemed that they weren't expecting this state of affairs either.

When I looked right back at my sister, I saw her with an incredibly happy smile on her face.

"This is seriously a godly game, so you should play it!"

"This… you…"

I was so moved before too… how could you burst my bubble like that!? No no, it's the thought that counts… what the actual present is doesn't matter! B-But… who would have thought that, in the midst of this emotional moment… an eroge would appear from under those wrappings…!?

Trembling, I couldn't say a single word more. But…

"Hehe… just think of that game as me, and take good care of it!"

My sister shyly put a hand to her upper lip, and as I looked at her, I slowly felt the tension in me loosen. Because, in my sister's facial expression, I couldn't sense even a bit of the usual mean-spiritedness.

Geez, I give up. I can really feel that her words were coming from the heart. And she told me to think of this little sister eroge as if it were her, and to take good care of it!

"Heh… hahaha…"

I felt myself also breaking out into a smile. This situation was just too ridiculous, and I couldn't do anything but laugh. But contrary to expectations, this was perhaps the most Naruko-like thanks she could have given me.

"What? What are you laughing about? Hmm, you really that happy?"

 _Chuckle._

"Thanks, Naruko." I plopped my hand on top of her head.

Naruko blinked in surprise. I'm sure that in a few seconds, she's just going to get angry and start yelling at me again…

But the gift she had given me, of all things, was a little sister eroge. Geez, this must be the most ridiculous, absurd… it was a memory that would make me grimace every time I thought of it… but at the same time, it was a situation that really fit us.

But most of all, at that moment… we really looked just like a normal brother and sister.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	26. Miss Tsundere Quest

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

March has come and the final exam was approaching in few weeks. We had day off today, I was getting ready to eat breakfast, I stifled a yawn while descending the stairs, I happened to come across Naruko.

"Good morning, Nii-chan." Naruko gave me an incredibly nice greeting.

"…"

My eyes widened as I moved aside.

"Thanks," Naruko said happily, as she disappeared into the living room.

Did something happen? I mean, if she's thanking me like that…

W-What in the world could be happening…? It's not like a nuclear missile is headed straight for us from the North… right? Suddenly, I felt completely bewildered at my sister's docile attitude. I mean, it wasn't like this up until yesterday at least. Normally, if I tried to talk to her she would just face the other direction and run off somewhere… what was happening…? And then, these doubts I held in regards to my sister began to steadily strengthen.

At breakfast, after our family had gathered around the dining table…

"Here, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

Naruko dished out the rice for every person in the family. Mom and Dad both acted like this was the most natural thing in the world, and accepted the rice bowls offered to them with a "Thank you, Naruko" and a "… Ah, thanks." They were smiling the entire time.

"…* _Gulp_ *"

I unconsciously gulped when faced with this really strong feeling of unease. If this were the Uzumaki household, I would understand what was going on. But this was the Namikaze household, and it was the first time in my life I had witnessed such a vague unsettling scene.

I shuddered, and suddenly realized that a rice bowl was being held out to me.

"What's wrong, Nii-chan? You're spacing out. Here, your portion."

"Huh? A-Ahhhh… th-thanks…" T-This isn't poisoned, right…?

I took a good look at the rice Naruko had given me. But all I could sense was the delicious smell of the freshly steamed rice and the steam rising up off of it. Things just kept getting stranger.

"Thanks for yesterday, Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Ahh, no problem, no problem. It was fun for us too. Right, Minato?"

"Yes. It was worth taking off for that, you could say."

"…could I ask what you all are talking about?"

Faced with a conversation that I didn't understand at all, I tried to figure out what was going on. It was mom who explained it to me.

"Ahh, well, yesterday, we went and saw Naruko while she was working.."

"…huh? Y-You and dad? Went to see Naruko… while she was working?"

Wait… that was completely impossible. I mean, after all, my dad didn't exactly look too fondly on Naruko's modeling work (at least not on the outside)… so even if mom invited him along, I can't see him agreeing to that.

"…hm, it really wasn't bad at all, Naruto. It was a feast for the eyes."

"Ugh, dad! You sound like a pervy old man."

Being half-jokingly scolded by his own daughter, dad looked deeply wounded.

"N-No… that's not what I meant when I said that… I mean, anyways, seeing all that with my own eyes made me relieved. I don't really understand all of it, but you seemed to be working pretty hard. It was quite an impressive sight."

Dad tried to forcibly save face, but mom gave a mischievous smile.

"Fufu… hey Naru-chan Naru-chan… your dad, you know, he was trying to take pictures and was mistaken for a suspicious person."

"Eh, no way!"

"Ugh… you're saying too much Kushina…! And also, if you had just come over and explained the situation it would have never gotten that far…!"

"Eh? But I was so embarrassed. 'N-No, this is… my daughter…! K-Kushina! Where are you!? Get over here…!'"

"D-Don't imitate me!"

What the hell was up with this situation…? This was strange… it was clearly strange. W-What exactly was happening in this family right now…? Could it be… was this a dream? I mean, this… my whole family has gotten really weird all of a sudden, you know?

"What's wrong, Naruto~?"

"W-What's wrong, Naruto?"

Mom and dad stared at me suspiciously. I once again gulped, and steeling myself, asked a question.

"…w-what have you all done with my real family?"

Mom suddenly reached out with her hands…

 _Crack!_

Mom gave me a forceful poke in the forehead, and I saw stars dance in front of my blurred vision. Was she trying to crack my head open!?

"Owww!?"

"Idiot. Don't spew such nonsense!"

Mom faced me as I held my forehead and tears leaked out of my eyes, and spoke in a disheartened tone.

"…t-this isn't a dream… it's all real…"

"Naruto, Is your head alright? Would you like to go to the hospital?"

"Ugh… mom, there's an insult hidden in there, isn't there?"

In this series of familiar exchanges…

"… Heh, iiiiiidiot."

Naruko was giving me a funny stare. Her gaze didn't have any of the scorn it usually had. In this series of familiar exchanges, the only thing different was how my sister was acting and how my family was acting towards her.

Shortly after we had finished eating and I had returned to my room.

 _Knock knock._

I heard a knock at the door. I put the reference book I was reading down on its front, and when I went out to take a look, I saw Naruko standing there. Her hands were joined together near her skirt, and she seemed hesitant about something. She didn't say anything, but she almost looked like she really wanted to go to the bathroom.

"…what's up?"

"I want to talk about something… could you come over to my room?"

That was certainly nicer than how she usually asked me to do things. I was thus summoned and headed over to my sister's room. If I recall correctly, this type of situation had happened multiple times after that incident.

The first time I went into my sister's room… and we had that first life counseling session… that happened around May of last year… Has Ten months seriously passed already? So, has it come now? The last life counseling session?

Staring at Naruko as she walked in front of me, I was filled with inexplicable emotions. I've really come a long way… even though we've been living under the same roof for all this time, that's what I thought.

It's probably because I'm thinking about my mental closeness with my sister. The me of ten months ago and the me of the present are standing in different places mentally… that's what I meant by "come a long way." I really can't articulate it very well though…

At last, we found ourselves standing in front of Naruko's room.

"Come in."

This was also the customary exchange that I had seen happen a countless number of times. As always, a sweet smell drifted about in my sister's room. As if she had renovated the place, the room gave off a different impression than before. The curtains had turned from red to pink, and overall the amount of clutter in the room had decreased.

"Hmm, your room seems cleaner than it was before."

"Is that right?"

She gave me a curt response. Naruko pointed to a cat-shaped floor cushion.

"Please sit."

I didn't bother restraining myself and sat cross-legged on the cushion. Every other time I've found myself on this cushion, I was faced with the angry face of my sister, but maybe because she had gotten used to this situation or had just given up, she showed no signs of acting that way this time.

"So… what did you want to talk about? Is this that 'last life counseling session' you mentioned before?"

Sitting on the bed, Naruko took a while to respond. After searching for the right words for a few moments, she finally spoke.

"…I suppose you could put it like that." It was an incredibly vague answer.

"Well, whatever. Just speak up."

"… Hey-"

Perhaps hurt by my curt tone, Naruko frowned and started to say something, but seemed to manage to restrain herself at the last second.

"…nevermind… uhh… ummmm…"

Naruko once again found it difficult to find the right words. What the hell? Was it something that was this difficult to say…? Granted, she's acting pretty strange today but it was much better than how she usually acted. If her request was something I could help with…

"I want you to buy me an eroge."

"How could you ask something so crazy so casually like that!?"

And I was wondering what she could possibly ask while she was acting so docile like that! It was just that!? Ugh, Naruko will always be Naruko! It was certainly more simple than anything she's asked me to do up until now, but for that reason I could say it straight out: I don't want to!

"But, is that seriously what you're going to ask me to do in the 'last life counseling session'?"

"…I guess."

What the hell?

"Why are you giving me that look? … you disappointed or something?"

"I mean… I guess it just seems pretty light for the final life counseling session, or something…"

"Isn't that a good thing? It should be simple."

"It's not really."

Because of the pace the conversation was now proceeding at, the unease I had felt before had disappeared.

"…take a look at this."

Naruko pointed to the monitor for her desktop computer. An internet browser was open, and the official homepage for a certain game company was on display.

 **Notice: Midnight on the Sixth – A late night game sales session at our Akihabara flagship store! From Alice+, you can buy two of their newest releases from their hugely popular series Little Sister Maker EX all at once!**

 **-I'm Definitely Not Love my Onii-chan!**

 **-3D Custom Little Sister**

 **Both of these featured products have already gotten thumbs up from critics! Of course, don't forget about the other game companies! We have, from the new BL game maker, MF Soft Kiraru, You Came, Boiled-San!, The Familiar of Mazo Homoge Club and others all come on the market!**

 **All the sales start at midnight! All those who want to buy and play the newly released ecchi games a step ahead of everyone else, please come!**

"…so it's like that. So… I want you to stand in line when these things go on sale and buy me 'Oniai' and 'Kasuimo.'"…

"This late-night game sale?"

"Yes, the late-night game sale. At midnight on the sale date, the store is going to have a special opening and is going to sell these new releases."

"…why? Are they going to sell out so fast that I actually have to stand in line?"

"It's not like they're going to sell out that fast… you could probably buy them normally on the sale date too."

"So why are you asking me to do this? Can't you just go buy it yourself after school lets out?"

"Well, it should be obvious that I just want to get this done as soon as possible."

She answered me immediately. Naruko puffed out her chest with pride.

"I'm planning to sleep in the evening of the day before, and when you come back with the game, I'm going to play it until the morning and clear at least one route."

"You're seriously a hardcore otaku, aren't you… you're going to go that far?"

"Hmph… of course. Are you that surprised?"

She sounded like the prototypical hero who was going off to his death. This was the very embodiment of determination.

"But, for me to go buy an eroge for you… there are still a number of problems with that."

"Huh? What problems?"

"Well, first, there's curfew."

Our family's curfew was basically set at six-thirty, and if you weren't at the dinner table at seven when the meal started then you didn't get to eat. Granted, my father occasionally came home late because of work, and there were a few times that I was allowed to bend my curfew after I had called in beforehand. For example, when I had stayed over at the Uzumaki household, I was allowed to stay out past curfew. However…

"The sale starts at midnight in Akiba, right? So I won't be able to get home until past one in the morning. No matter what excuse I feed to our parents about having to go out, when I come home at that time of the night mom is going to be really pissed. And if she found out that I had gone out to buy eroge…"

Terrifying. I didn't even want to think about it.

"I'll figure out how to deal with that part. Call my cell phone once you get back home. When I get your call I'll check if mom is awake or not, and if she's still awake I'll provide a diversion."

"So, while you're keeping mom busy, you want me to sneak in? You really think that's going to work?"

"It'll be completely fine. Well? You still have a problem with this plan?"

My sister waved her hand back and forth as I sighed and answered.

"…this might be obvious, but I haven't ever bought an eroge before. Can I really just walk in and buy the game if I go to this late-night sale? Once again, I'm only 15 right now."

"I don't know, but… I mean… I really, really just want to do this as soon as possible."

Why was she so desperate? This is why otaku confused the hell out of me.

"Come on… this is the last time… so… please."

Ughhhhhhhh… although, when I thought about it, it just wouldn't do for me to let her stand in line in the middle of the night… and honestly, compared it to everything I've gone through up until now, this wasn't a big deal.

"…fine, fine. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"I never go back on my word."

Ohhh, she looks really happy…

Ahh. I'm also just way too soft… or just stupid. Just because my sister asked me with her hands together like that… not only did I easily agree to what she asked, but when she looked so happy as a result, it even made me happy.

Her eyes sparkling, Naruko smiled and spoke firmly.

"I would like to bestow upon you a single, grand mission."

Puffing out her chest like she was the general of an army, placing one hand on her chest, Naruko pointed at me.

"To protect the beautiful maiden, fly through enemy territory with a single plane, thirty-two kilometers. Can you do it?"

"Beautiful maiden… is that what you're comparing an eroge to?"

I didn't like that metaphor at all. And I had no idea what her words were suppose to be a reference to.

Well, whatever. I answered sluggishly.

"Yeah yeah… roger that."

Although… for the last life counseling session, this really seemed pretty simple… or pretty light. It's not like I was wishing for something more difficult though.

…was she really ok with having this as her final request?

For that reason, that night I made up the excuse that I was going to stay at my friend Ryota's house, and came to Akihabara.

"Sorry Ryota, but could you just pretend I'm staying over at your place tonight without asking questions?"

When I had asked him that, he agreed to it pretty quickly, with a "Ohh, it's fine Naruto, it's fine. Go do nice things with Kaori." It did seem like there was a misunderstanding happening here though…

He was incredibly nosy, and he was an annoying joker on the one hand, but he was also a good person. Probably. This was the first time I had come to Akihabara at night, but it was more crowded than I had imagined.

Going against the flow of the salarymen getting almost sucked into the train station, I went out through the ticket barrier.

"…damn, it's so cold…"

The minute I left the station, a cold wind blew around me. I unconsciously thrust both my hands in my coat pockets, and shivered while pulling my coat closed. It was 11PM. The electric city had its shutters closed, and only the streetlamps and a small number of shops illuminated the streets. It was quite a bleak sight.

"It's even drizzling…"

And I had thought it was really cold… when I glanced up at the sky, a mist of raindrops splashed on and sapped the warmth from my face. Unfortunately, I hadn't brought an umbrella.

"I really hope it doesn't start pouring…"

Leaving the station grounds, I headed towards the game shop in question. It wasn't far. It wouldn't take but a few minutes for me to get there. When I arrived at the store, I saw that a number of people were already lined up in front of the shutters.

Wait… there were almost fifty people here, weren't there…? And what was more surprising was that a good number of them were girls. I didn't know what kinds of games they were planning to buy, but… don't tell me that these people were all in the same category as Naruko… bravo people, bravo.

As these thoughts raced through my head, I moved to the back of the line. The store's shutters were shut, and a sign announcing the midnight sale was erected in front of the shop.

A list of the titles being sold by each company was pasted on the shutters.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ97** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…"

Although, the guy standing in front of me… he really was wearing quite an amazing jacket. What I would guess was a character from one of the eroge on sale tonight was printed hugely on the back of his jacket.

Don't tell me that he actually came on the train wearing that… he must have quite the burning spirit to pull that off. I can't say I'm not impressed. Although I would never do something like that myself. Granted, it's to be expected that the people here would all be motivated like that.

I mean, they went out of their way to come here in the dead of night, even though tomorrow (basically, roughly 11 hours later) they could just buy these games at a shop during normal hours. If they had school or work, they could also order the game by mail.

In other words, these people were all in the same league as Naruko.

I mean, to actually take the time to take the train to Akiba, and then to line up in this insufferable cold…

Even if I get it one second faster, I want to play this new game as soon as possible. I can't be patient, even if only for ten hours. That's the gist of it, right? … they are seriously obsessed. I really couldn't start to understand how they felt, but… If they were looking forward to this game that much, then that would surely make the game makers really happy as well. After all, the game they had poured their heart and souls into was being so heavily anticipated like this.

That was something to be thankful for. I wonder if it was because I had met people who created content when I went to the publishing company a while ago, but that's what I thought.

I stood in line and waited for a few minutes. There was still a bit of time before the shop would open.

To be honest, there was not much to do. I should have brought a book to read or something, but I didn't. Getting more and more bored, I casually looked in the direction of the Radio Kaikan, and saw quite an amazing bicycle there.

Just from a glance, I could tell it was an expensive road racer bike. And just you listen… on the back wheel was drawn a picture of an eroge character!? Where the spokes were supposed to be was a disk instead. This is what they called a "disk wheel," right? On one face of the disk was drawn a smiling bishoujo. It definitely gave off a strong impression… in more ways than one.

My eyes narrowed. It wasn't just that the entire spectacle was pretty embarrassing, but the fact that this person went through so much trouble to modify an expensive bicycle like that was just wrong. The owner was seriously out of his mind.

"…whoa!"

Gulp… was the person who rode here on that somewhere in this line? Alright, whatever, let me just try not to think too much about this…

I shook my head and tried to turn my attention somewhere else. Suddenly, a downright chilling wind blew past me. I wound both my hands in my shirt, mumbling,"F-Freezing…" … it was really damn cold.

Everyone who was standing in this line probably felt my pain. It was cold, so the salarymen who were passing us on the way to the station gave us cold glances as well. Jabbering OLs also pointed at us.

"What are they doing in this cold…!?"

"Late-night sale! It's a late-night sale!"

"Ohhh, so this is the rumored."

And to top it all off, a group of foreigners were there whispering and not even trying to hide their shivering. I couldn't really hear them very well, but I think it went something like this:

"W-W-Whatsu?"

"*#( *, Hei, rooku! …late-night sale… hentai geemu."

"…ohhh… hohohoho… kureezi…"

You're all here in Akihabara like us, so can't you just be a bit nicer about it!? Damn it all. Even to the other people in Akihabara, we look strange right now.

"…ughhh…" Can't the shop open soon…? I really want to just buy it and get out of here…

I checked my cell phone, and saw that there was still more than half an hour until midnight.

 _Sigh…_ I languidly leaned on the shutter, and watched as my breath condensed in front of me. And here, I met with someone completely unexpected.

"Umm, excuse me~… Is this where the line starts for the late-night sale?"

"Ahh, yeah it is…"

I answered casually and turned around, when…

"Uwaah-?!"

"Ugyahh?!"

Both of us gave out a shout of alarm.

"Ahh… hhh…"

We stared at each other, our bodies stiffening in surprise and our eyes widening. He wasn't much taller than I was. His slightly-drooping eyes were rimmed by double-edged eyelids, and he was easily recognizable from his brown hair. He stood out even in the dark with his black, down jacket.

The one standing in front of me was precisely the person I had been talking to on the phone a bit before…

"R-Ryota?"

There was no mistaking it. It was Ryouta.

"N-Naruto… is that you…?"

Ryouta looked pretty cautious. I probably had a similar look on my face. Because, I mean, just think about where we are… you understand, right? In short, it was like that sick feeling when you bumped into a classmate in the 18+ corner of a video store.

Ughhh… what should I do…? But also, why the hell was he in such an unbecoming place like this!?

"W-Why… why are you here, Naruto?"

"I want to ask you the same question Ryota…"

Both Ryota and I had already guessed why the other was here, but we just didn't even want to think about it…

"Haha… my, my, it is really cold today, isn't it, Naruto-kun."

"…you know, you're right, haha, Ryota-kun… hahaha."

We were both just shameless in putting on our little acts.

"…"

"…"

And then we suddenly fell into silence.

Gulp… What do I do now….?

H-He's probably here for the same reason I am, but… and then, I realized something. I braced myself and very quickly broke the silence.

"Hey, Ryota! I definitely just asked you to pretend that I was staying over at your house, didn't I!? And you agreed to that really quickly, so why the hell are you here at an eroge late-night sale lineup!?"

"S-Shut up Naruto! People have these things called 'priorities' you know!"

"S-So you're telling me that buying eroge took priority over your friend!? You damn otaku!"

"Ugh… there's a deep reason for that, alright!? I-It's completely fine… even if your family called my house, my little sister would have taken care of it! I definitely made sure it was ok with her before I left! Also, how can you be accusing me here!? I had agreed to give you an alibi because I thought you were going off somewhere with Kaori and wanted it to keep it a secret from your parents! Why the hell are you in Akiba buying eroge out of all things!? I'm just so damn confused right now I have no words…!"

"…t-there's also a deep reason for that!"

In a complete turnaround from the restraint we were showing just a bit ago, we started to have a loud argument at the back of the line. Why in the world was I arguing with one of my friends about eroge?

Now, the guy with the otaku jacket in front of us was also glancing back at us every once in awhile. If I could just calm down and think about this situation, I would have realized how embarrassing this all was.

"A deep reason? What deep reason, Naruto? Just spit it out."

"…umm…"

It wasn't something I could just blurt out. Just think about what would happen if I told him that my sister had asked me to come and buy 'I'm Definitely Not Love my Onii-chan!' for her… and I didn't think he would believe such an outrageous statement in the first place.

I immediately countered his question with a question of my own.

"W-Well, let's get off me for a second. What's your reason, Ryota? Tell me."

"…umm…"

Ryouta looked desperate as he fumbled for words. Even though it was damn cold, sweat still managed to form on his brow. I probably had a similar look on my face.

"…"

"…"

We glared at each other for almost a minute. It wasn't clear which of us would be the first to break the silence…

"…w-well, it seems that we both have our own difficult issues that we're dealing with."

"…t-that seems to be the case…"

"H-Hey Naruto. It's just a suggestion, but… can we just pretend we didn't see each other here?"

"Good idea, Ryota! What a wonderful plan! Let's do that, definitely. Neither of us went to Akihabara, and neither of us ended up standing in line for a late-night sale!"

"And of course, neither of us bought any eroge!"

"Friendship is about helping each other-"

"-and expecting nothing in return!"

 _Clap._ We exchanged a firm handshake.

There was definitely a deep sense of friendship between us at that moment. With impeccable timing, _clash!_ the shutter opened halfway, and a shop employee came out from under it. The employee held a megaphone in one hand.

"Ohh, it looks to be about time, comrade."

"No no, I do believe there is some time left, comrade."

Still shaking each other's hands, we listened to the shop employee's announcement.

"Ahh, we're going to form a line starting now! Those who reserved their game beforehand, please form a line in front of each game!"

It seemed that the people who reserved the games beforehand would be able to buy them first. I (or I should say Naruko) didn't make a reservation, but…

"Naruto, I reserved a game beforehand. What about you?"

"No, I didn't."

You reserved an eroge? I thought Ryouta was a really lively guy before, but I guess there was a side of him that I didn't know about… but I wonder what game he had come to buy. The little sister games, probably?

But he had a little sister… if he was still buying little sister eroge of his own free will, then I really pitied his real little sister. In that case, that hentai would be a disgrace to older brothers everywhere.

As we had made a pact, I didn't ask him what game he was going to buy, but as I thought about which games they were selling today I felt myself growing more and more confused.

Right then, the shop employee hoisted up a box of eroge, and spoke into the megaphone.

"Those who have a reservation for 'Homoge Club' should form a line here!"

"Ah, alright!" - (Ryouta)

"…whaat!?"

Swish! With the coldest, most uncomfortable feeling I have ever felt running down my spine, I promptly threw away the hand that I was still shaking, which belonged to my former comrade. Because the eroge box that the shop attendant was holding had pasted on it a drawing of a bunch of macho looking men hugging each other. Also, I swore that some of them looked a bit like me.

 _Brrrrrr!_ At that repulsive feeling, I couldn't stop my entire body from shaking.

"R-Ryouta… y-y-y-y-y-you… that… you… you're getting that seriously ho… d-don't tell me… you're…"

"Naruto! You've got it completely, completely wrong here!"

"…I-I honestly didn't know. T-To think that… you would have a hobby like that…"

"N-Nooooooooo! Just listen! We're comrades, right!? Come on, Naruto, look me in the eye!"

"What are you looking so serious for!?"

Gross! This person was just gross! I suddenly knew exactly how Naruko felt!

"Y-You damn homo! D-Don't come close to me…! S-Sorry, but I don't swing that way…!"

"H-Hey, Naruto! What happened to that pact of friendship you just made with me!?"

"I don't remember ever making a pact like that with a homo!"

"I keep on trying to tell you that I'm not a homo, dammit!"

"Then why the hell did you make a reservation for a homo game!? What's up with that drawing and that title!? No matter how I look at it, you're a complete homo!"

"C-Certainly, I'm trying to buy a homo game right now! And it's even a hardcore, no-holds-barred one without any artistic value otherwise! I'll admit that! But, there's a good reason I'm doing all this!"

It seemed that, now that he was cornered, Ryota was a bit more willing to talk about the reasons he had for doing this.

"The truth this…"

"T-The truth is?"

"The truth is that my sister was the one who asked me to buy this!"

"Ohh… so your sister…" Well, there's no helping it.

"Wait, how the hell is that possible!? At least try to make up a better excuse, dammit!" I thrust my finger at Ryouta, and made my retort.

"Your sister is still in junior high, isn't she!? Where in the hell could you find a little sister who would ask her older brother to buy ero-"

"…"

"…well, I guess it might happen every once in awhile."

"Hey! Why the hell did you suddenly start agreeing with me!?"

"… ah, no, sorry for doubting you before. But yeah… sometimes in this world, there are just things that you can't possibly understand…"

I muttered deeply. Well, this wasn't a big deal. I was here on my sister's orders to buy an eroge too, after all. Even if Ryota was really just making up an excuse right now, it's not like I was in a position to call him a liar. And I certainly didn't want to believe that someone I hung out normally with was a homo. Nah, I refused to believe it.

"So, Ryouta… your little sister… umm… she plays homo games?"

"Yeah, she's really into them."

Really into them…

Well, I also had a sister who was really into eroge, so even if there was a little sister who was really into homo games, I shouldn't find it strange. At last, I took a look at all the girls standing in line for the homo game.

I see… so this was the reason that there were all these girls lining up at this late-night sale…

"So they call these things… BL, was it?"

"Well, how should I put it… there's soft-core and hard-core stuff, and a number of things in between-"

"You don't have to go into detail like that!"

I didn't want to hear a lecture about homo games. A number of things, indeed. End of conversation.

"In any case, my little sister is one of those so-called 'fujoshi' types."

"Fujoshi?"

"…you probably don't know about that world, Naruto. They're called 'fujoshi.' You take the kanji for 'wife' which is pronounced 'fu' and replace it with the kanji for 'stink' pronounced the same way. So they're stinking women, or fujoshi. To be honest, I don't fully understand that culture either… they don't care whether it's 2D or 3D, but they're obsessed with guys loving other guys and sex, and they're completely controlled by their disgusting lust for that kind of stuff… you understand?"

With a serious expression and tone, Ryota chose his words carefully and explained everything to me. It seemed that this was quite an important point. But it was honestly all confusing to me. Also, was it really alright for him to be blabbing all this about his sister's hobby to me?

Well, his situation was probably not the same as mine… but I could empathize amazingly well with his desire to grumble nonstop about unreasonable little sisters to someone who would listen. So I won't interrupt him here and I'll just listen.

"Sorry, I really don't get it… but these… fujoshi, was it? Why do you call them that again?"

"Because they're rotten." Ryouta answered instantly. He didn't care to explain what exactly was rotten, but his words had a forceful persuasiveness behind them. These were the words of someone who wouldn't be moved by any argument, who had already drowned himself in a helpless sea of shame.

So, even though I wanted to, I just couldn't bring myself to ask him exactly what he thought was rotting. The only response I could give was the following, "So it's like that…"

"Yes, it's like that. You see now?"

"No, not really."

Ryouta did a faceplant. Getting back up firmly to his feet, he came at me almost desperately.

"They like homos! Couplings between anime characters! Musicals! People like Kuroko Tetsuya from the Kuroko no Basuke! "

"Don't shout stuff that could be taken out of context like that!"

Because, honestly, people around us might mistake what you said and assume you're the one who loves Kuroko.

"…hey, Naruto. Why is it that all the fujoshi I meet love me? Is it because I'm handsome?"

"How the hell should I know?" What an idiot.

"We're getting off track. So, what you're saying is… for the sake of his fujoshi little sister, Ryouta Onii-chan is standing out here in Akihabara in the middle of the night buying homo games."

"So don't try to blame me for this one, Naruto… I have my reasons." Ryouta shook his head sadly.

I nodded, feeling a large well of empathy swell up within me.

"… I see."

No, I seriously knew all too well how he felt. In fact, I felt the same way. I had my own reasons for being here too.

"…you know, you really were pretty quick to believe me. Honestly, I didn't think you would believe me even if I told you the truth."

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

But I'm seriously surprised. To think there was a big brother who had been put into a similar situation as I had… and to think I would know that brother personally.

"Hey, Naruto, I should probably mention that all the stuff I just explained to you came from my sister. I'm definitely not a homo, so don't get the wrong idea."

"I got it, I got it. You know, if you keep on trying to make excuses like that, it's going to start looking pretty suspicious. It's fine, so just ignore me and get over to that other line. The shopkeeper is looking this way and waiting for you."

There might come a day when I could talk to this person frankly about my situation.

Indeed, I had a feeling that day would come.

"Alright, then, I'm going over to the reservations line."

"Yeah."

I raised a hand and waved to my classmate. Ryouta gave me a bright smile, and turned the other way. He jogged lightly over to the homo game line. Everyone else in the line was probably a fujoshi, so he stood out like a sore thumb.

Also, those other girls standing in the homo game line probably thought Ryouta was flaming gay. Poor guy…

As I stared at his retreating back, I saw him finally reaching the back of the line, at which point he turned back to me and raised a hand.

"Naruto! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Ah…!" C-Crap. People are going to start thinking I'm his boyfriend…!

I mean, that's what was going to happen, right!? Just look. All the fujoshi were gathering and holding a hand to their mouths, going "… kyahh BL! It's BL!" Ugh… my heart sank, just like the rain that was endlessly drizzling down from the black night sky.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ98** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In order to avoid any possible unfortunate misunderstandings, the line with people who were buying the homo game was partitioned off from our line.

After that, a bit more time passed, until the clock read 12:10AM. By that time, the line behind me had grown quite a bit as well. Seriously, there must have been over a hundred people in this damn line.

A-All these weirdos… once again, I have to say, this country is strange. I took a glance at the titles of the games on sale tonight, and that impression just grew. It was all stuff like 'Custom Little Sister' or 'Homoge Club' and I couldn't help but think that the demand for homo games and imouto games were that high.

The shopkeeper once again held up the microphone and began to make an announcement.

"The sale will begin in just a moment, so please wait just a bit longer! In addition, please listen carefully to the following list of the final trains leaving from Akihabara Station! For the Soubu Line trains heading towards Chiba, Tsudanuma, twelve thirty-two, and for the trains going towards Mitaka, twelve thirty-eight. Next, for the Yamanote Line…"

In that manner, the shopkeeper began to read out the times corresponding to the last trains. There was certainly quite a large crowd lined up, so there might certainly be those who wouldn't be able to make it to the last train, and the shopkeeper was probably taking them into account.

"And to those of you who are able to go home by train tonight, please be careful."

"Oh?'' When I faced the store, I heard a rustle, and saw that the shutter was being opened.

We were standing in the cold and in the dark, while the interior of the store was bright and warm. So, when the shop interior slowly came into focus, it was quite a scene to behold. The sight of that interior, flooded with magnificent light, reminded me of paradise. I heard gasps of awe around me.

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a mountain of eroge before me. To otaku, you could say that this was heaven. I looked into the shop. Only the first floor of the shop was accessible at this time. There was a mountain of eroge near the entrance, and they were then lined up around the shop in a clockwise fashion.

There were also clear markings near the register that allowed people to get out of the store quickly and efficiently after they were finished paying. The shop employee once again shouted out to us.

"Well then, we're pleased to announce that our late night sale starts riiiiight nooow! We will now be letting people into the store ten at a time, starting from the front."

Ah, I see. There were too many people gathered around here, so they wouldn't all fit at once in the store. That would just devolve into chaos. It made sense that they would try to let only a few people in at a time, and then periodically allow more people to go in once the store had cleared out. However…

"…crap."

Unfortunately, the problem was that this way of doing things took time. Come on, come on, hurry up. At this rate, I'm going to miss the last train. I knew there was no point in grumbling about it, but even then I wanted to grumble.

There also was the annoying problem that I wasn't going to be let in until all the people with reservations were already done.

If only I had lined up just a little bit earlier… if I had known it was going to be this crazy…

Well, there was nothing I could do about it, I still hadn't learned my lesson from that time at summer Comiket. From now on, at otaku events, I would be sure to line up as early as I could, provided it didn't bother the locals.

The noise around me intensified in a crescendo as I approached the store door. Finally, it was my turn to go in. I glanced at the clock on my cell phone. If I remember correctly, the last train was around twelve thirty, right…?

"…crap, this is going to be close." If I don't do this quickly, I'm going to miss that last train! I have to get this over with and get back as soon as possible!

The mountain of eroge was disappearing before my eyes. With quite a bit of speed. I had been waiting in line for an hour, but if I didn't hurry the things I came here to buy might honestly sell out.

Alright! Let's go!

"Ok… Oniai… Oniai… ah, this one!?"

I pushed my way through the crowd, and desperately grabbed hold of a copy of I'm Definitely Not Love my Onii-chan! and 3D Custom Little Sister. Both of them had been nearly sold out.

"That was close… thank god I got there in time…"

After I bought the things I had come for and arrived at the train station, all my worst fears were realized when I saw that the last train had left. I had to run the entire way from the store, but I managed to just miss it.

"Ahhhhhhh!… goddammit!"

I hung my head in despair in front of the ticket gate at Akihabara Station. The rain had not stopped falling from the dark, dreary sky, and even as I stood there the droplets of water continued to sap away my body's warmth.

"…what am I going to do…?"

Walking home from here was out of the question, and it was also too far to call a taxi. But even then, if I stood here dazed and just waited for the first train I would probably freeze to death. I was completely out of good ideas.

I found a light pole nearby and leaned back on it. I fished my cell phone out from my pocket. After all, I had to tell my sister who was waiting eagerly to play these games that I wouldn't be able to get back tonight.

I took a quick glance at the paper bag I was holding in one hand. Ugh… this really sucks… there really was no excuse…

"Naruko… she was looking forward so much to playing these games too…"

But, there was nothing left to be done. At the end of the day, I could never do anything. I just stared at her number with quite a few confused thoughts running through my head. I dialed the number, and a moment later…

"You bought it!? Where are you!? Right next to the house, right!? Right!?"

It only took a single ring before she picked up. A restless, happy sounding voice bounded from the telephone into my ears.

Geez… this girl… she must have been waiting anxiously for me to call all this time. I thought of the movies I've seen, in which a busy father has to cancel his plans to go to his daughter's school on Parent Visitation Day, even after he had promised to go. This must have been exactly what those fathers felt like.

"…sorry. I'm actually still at Akiba Station…"

I let out a heavy sigh, and steeled myself before spilling the truth.

"And I missed the last train."

"Huh? What? What do you mean? When are you getting back?"

"I bought the game you wanted me to buy, but the game shop was really crowded… and the last train already left by the time I got out of there. Sorry… but I think I don't have any choice but to wait out the night at a family restaurant or somewhere, and I'll head back on the first train in the morning."

"…no way… so… so you… so you can't come back tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I mean, at least I managed to get the game…"

"…no way… that's not…" Naruko spoke in a weak, sad-sounding voice.

I couldn't believe that this same person had sounded so happy just a moment ago. Hearing her sound like that made my chest feel like it was about to burst open. It was hard to believe that all of this was over a game. But whether it was games or anything else, that girl was always serious. When she was happy, or angry, or having fun, or being sad… she would always put her all into it. It wasn't something I could fully comprehend, but to her, this probably was something that was worthy of getting so upset over.

"…umm… is it… is it really impossible? Can't you… can't you just find a way… to get back by morning at least?"

She didn't know when to give up. Didn't I already tell her that I had missed the last train? It was only around ten hours. Just be patient. Or rather, buy the damn game yourself. Don't make me go for you…

If this were the usual me, I would be cursing and spouting those complaints immediately. It was just an eroge. It was just around ten hours. However, I just couldn't bring myself to utter the word "just." I had a feeling that it was just something I couldn't say, no matter what.

"Alright… I'll find a way."

"Huh? You'll find a way… what are you going to-"

"Hmph, quiet. Just stay awake and wait a bit longer! I'll find a way to get back home!"

 _Click._ I hung up, and turned my cell phone off.

"Now then…"

How am I going to get back? To be quite honest, I didn't have the slightest idea. However, the feeling that it was my greatest duty to get back as fast as possible burned in my chest. To get a mere eroge to my annoying sister, just a bit faster than its official release date…

Even though it was for the sake of something as trivial as that…

Haha… I have to say, I'm rather surprised with how complex a person I really am.

"Up we go."

I stopped leaning against the poll, stood back up, and dispelled the feeling of resignation I had been feeling a minute before. First, I had to take account of my situation. It was twelve forty-seven, and my wallet didn't have much money in it. I also didn't have an ATM card. I also didn't know anyone with a car.

Hmm… ah, right. For now, I can try my chances and call out to all the people who missed the last train, and ask if anybody wanted to split a cab with me. Or, rather, I could contact Ryouta, who seemed to be in a similar situation as I was in, and explain my situation to him and ask for his help. In either case, I had to act quickly.

As I began to think hard about the ways I could get home, I exited the station and faced the main road. At that moment, I saw it. It was the bike. I looked at that bike parked in front of the Radio Kaikan.

That was it. If I had that, I could get home. I thought of that idea right away. But of course, this plan came with its own set of problems.

It might have been better than asking random strangers to split a cab even though my wallet was pretty empty, but this new plan was so insane that it normally wouldn't have even been considered.

However, that didn't matter to me. I had the sacred duty to get this eroge to my sister, and with a firm determination that blocked out everything else from my line of sight, I momentarily forgot all about everything that was wrong with this plan.

Just like Kuroneko had once pointed out in the past, I had once again gone funny in the head, all because of my sister. It seemed that my inner switch had become much easier to flip as of late. And the reason why that was true still escapes me.

So I… I ran up to that bike with the huge anime character drawn on it, and yelled out to the bike's owner who was just about to ride off.

"Excuse me! Please lend me that bike!"

"Huh!?"

The bike owner's reaction was natural, of course. In his place, if some stranger yelled at me to lend him my bike, I would have definitely reacted in the same way. Even more so if my bike was a custom road racing bike like the one he owned. Also, if he lent me his bike, he would suddenly lose his own way of getting back to his home, so no matter what, the idea was just out of the question. However, I didn't give up!

The owner raised his eyebrows suspiciously, and I began to beg him with my hands clasped in front of me. "Please! I have an emergency! I'll definitely give it back to you after!"

"T-That's not funny…" That was also a natural reaction. There was no way he could just lend such an expensive bike to a complete stranger.

"I have to get back as soon as I can to play the games I just bought! You think I can lend you my bike!?" Seriously, that was the reason? I reacted reflexively and almost shouted that out at him, the time it took me to have that reaction finally gave me a chance to get a good look at the guy.

He was skinny beyond belief, with smooth, black hair and a pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses that looked quite out of style. He looked like he was in his early twenties. And, fully understand how rude this may sound, he was the exact image you thought of when someone asked you to imagine a skinny-looking otaku.

And now that I actually got the chance to look him over, I saw that the same bishoujo anime character printed on his bicycle was printed huge on his jacket. Wait, this is the guy who was right in front of me back in the line, wasn't he!? N-No wonder he was so hardcore about all this.

"Hm? Wait… aren't you that noisy homo that was standing behind me?"

I'm not a Homo Asshole! It seemed that at that moment, he also realized who I was. It wasn't strange to think that having spent an hour lined up next to each other, he would more or less remember what I looked like and remember me.

However… even then… that didn't make this situation any better than it was.

"Ugh… dammit!"

Trying to show as much sincerity as I possibly could, I kneeled down on the ground. Knelt down on that cold asphalt, still wet from the falling rain.

"H-Hey… what are you…"

Well, that was obvious. This happened every single time, and I was beginning to get completely fed up with this pattern… but what could I do? I gripped the game Naruko asked me to buy in one hand, put the other hand firmly on the ground, and begged with my head lowered.

"Please, please, please help me! My sister is waiting for me at home! I need that bike for my sister, no matter what! I'll definitely… I'll absolutely give it back to you! If there's something you want from me in return, tell me! I'll do anything! So…"

"…ugh… that's enough. Just stop it."

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a strong tug on my arm. With strength nobody would expect could come out of someone with that thin frame, the bike owner pulled me to my feet. When I immediately looked at his face in response, I saw that he was still frowning with a troubled expression.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is, but it sounds like you've got an emergency on your hands, right? And the situation involves your sister?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Well, then I don't mind."

"Huh?"

For just a moment, what he had said didn't register in my brain, and I stood there sounding like an idiot.

"I said I don't mind."

He lovingly stroked the bike saddle. He then nimbly pulled back his hand, and gave the bike saddle a firm whack.

"I'll lend her to you. Just take her and go."

"R-Really!? I can!?"

I had been the one who asked for the bike, but even then I couldn't believe it. How could he so easily trust a complete stranger like this…? As if he could sense my doubts, the bike owner turned his gaze to my hands.

"Well… hmm… it's just that, I caught a glimpse of what you have in that paper bag there…"

He sounded completely sincere.

"To tell you the truth, I bought the same game. I've been buying them since volume 1, and I've been looking forward to this sale for a long, long time. Fans are probably all like this, but you could even say I love this game. For the sake of today, I took off from my part-time job, even though I knew I might get fired for it. I even paid a penalty and withdrew money from a locked account of mine, and had this bike and jacket of Rize-tan custom made. I came here on the day of the sale and stood here in this line in the dead of night, and was planning on turning off my cell phone, getting home without even wasting a second, and enjoying myself to the very last moment, even if the world was ending around me. So… I believe you. If you like this game, you can't be a bad person. I don't know what's going on in your life exactly, but we're comrades. And comrades help each other out."

He gave me an awkward smile and flashed his canines at me.

"…so just go, brother. You have something you'd also be willing to risk your life to do, don't you?"

"…what are you going to do then?"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't see this coming at all, but even then, not all is lost."

He plopped down and sat with his legs crossed in the road, and took a small laptop out from his rucksack, along with a matching battery. He set those things down on his lap, and gently turned the laptop on.

"I'm going to play it here."

"Wha-…"

"Why do you look so surprised? I already told you, I'm not going to waste even a second. So there's not a problem at all. And anyways, playing eroge outside is pretty in-fashion nowadays."

When he said there was a way out, he wasn't talking about another way to get home!? Amazing. There's no doubt about it, this guy was an otaku amongst otaku. A true man with a burning spirit. It's seriously been a long time since I've felt this much respect for someone I had only just met.

"Thanks, man. I'll definitely pay you back for this."

"Hmph, you're still here? Just get out of here… here I go."

He already was turned away from me. In the middle of that frozen-over night, he alone sat with his back turned, diverting all his attention into installing his eroge. It was almost as if he was doing battle with an archrival.

"…"

I faced this kind stranger, gave him a silent bow, and straddled the bike saddle. I turned back just once before I took off. There I saw an otaku sitting cross-legged and hunched over, busily pushing the enter key without a care in the world about any of the strange looks he might attract. An image of that anime character he held so dear smiled out at me from the back of his thin jacket. Smiled with a hint of pride.

"… Alright."

My breath turned to chilled, white mist in front of me.

I kicked off and began to ride. Towards my dear sister, who was waiting for me thirty-two kilometers away.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ99** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 _Pant… pant… pant… pant…_

After two and a half hours of pedaling with all my strength, I finally reached the front of my house.

I knew all too well that you could almost see steam rising from my body as the sweat evaporated off my skin. I wasn't hot… rather, I was burning up. My shoulders rose and fell with my heavy breaths, and I took a ten second breather.

"Phew… alright!"

With a shout, I took out my cell phone and called my sister. After all, it would be bad if my parent were still awake.

"…why the heck was your cell phone off…!? And when the heck are you getting ba-"

"-I'm in front of the house."

"Huh?"

"I borrowed an amazing bike from a friend and got here as fast as humanly possible. Is mom & dad still awake?"

"…h-hold on a second…"

I heard a clatter on the other end. It sounded like she had gone out of her room and was going to check.

"…looks like they're sleeping… I'll go unlock the door."

The front door opened in front of my eyes, and I saw the pajama-wearing form of my sister appear.

"Hey."

"…mm."

Naruko looked uncharacteristically meek as she nodded, and invited me in.

"…Nii-chan, Y-You're sweating like crazy… ah, here's a towel…"

"Ahh Thanks." I wiped my face with the towel she handed out to me.

"I'll go bring you a change of clothes… so go take a shower and come over."

"A-Ah, yeah, I should."

I was supposedly staying over at Ryota's house right now, so I knew it would be bad if I made too much noise in the shower, but I really couldn't stay like this either. So, I decided to take as quick of a shower as possible. And then, I dried off as quickly as I could, and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

Afterwards, I picked up my old clothes, my shoes, and my towel, and softly went up the stairs with my sister.

We arrived on the second floor. Arriving at her room, Naruko turned to me and put her index finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet as she invited me in.

It seemed that she wanted to do what we had come here to do in her room. I nodded silently and entered my sister's room. Following me, Naruko came into the room and shut the door behind her. And right then, we both were able to let out the sigh of relief we had been holding in.

In my sister's room, the table she usually put out when her friends were over was set up, and her laptop was turned on and set on the table. Why in the world was her laptop on when she had a desktop?

Well, putting those random, pointless thoughts aside, I handed two eroge over to my sister. "Here ya go. These are the right ones, right?"

"Yeah… t-thank you… sorry… you know, for asking that much of you."

"Nah, it's fine… h-hey, what the hell!? Did you hit your head or something?!"

…thank you… sorry… those were not the words I would expect would come out so readily from the mouth of that sister of mine.

I've gotten opportunities to speak with my sister over these ten months, but in that time, I could count on one hand the number of times I had heard my sister saying such admirable things. I mean, take what just happened now, or that thing that happened earlier… what exactly happened to my sister? Was she really a doppelganger or something? It was honestly enough of a bizarre situation that I was having thoughts like that. There was no way… my sister was this…

"…what are you saying? Dummy."

Her response was so light that you couldn't even call it an insult. Considering the responses I've gotten from her up until now all went like "You're disgusting" or "Go die," I was just completely bewildered by this situation. It almost felt anticlimactic.

"…is there something wrong…? What happened to your usual energy? Is there still something bothering you?"

"You know…"

Naruko put her hands on her hips, and her face twisted in annoyance.

"You know, that's some pretty annoying attitude you're giving me. I-Is it that damn strange if I thank you and apologize!?"

"Yes, it is!"

It was as weird as if the sky and the earth switched places overnight! Just look back on how you usually act, dammit! When I told her my true feelings, Naruko's lips pursed into a sharp frown. "Grr…" She turned her back on me in a flash.

"O-Oh really!? Tch… what the hell…"

She sat down with a thump on her bed, obviously now in a foul mood. Ah yes, getting into a foul mood like this, that was more like the sister I had come to know.

"…"

Seeming disappointed, Naruko set the two eroge boxes on her lap and began to rip off the plastic covering. Finally finishing with that, she opened the big eroge box.

"Ahah."

The minute she saw the contents of the box, her face lit up in a sincere smile. It was almost like she was a kid opening a gift at Christmas. Next, Naruko took out the game manual from the box, along with a clear case with the game disk inside. Holding one item in each hand, Naruko stared at the illustrations on them with a stupid grin.

"OoooOOoo~~… nice nice niiiiice… hehe… let's get this installed right awaaay~~."

Naruko plopped herself down in front of her table. The same table on which the laptop had been placed.

"~~ ". Humming all the way, Naruko loaded the disk into the laptop.

Why was she using her laptop to install the game when she had a perfectly good desktop? Well, whatever.

"…geez." She was honestly the spitting image of a little kid who had just gotten a new toy. It was a cute, charming scene. It made going all the way to Akihabara, waiting in line for a late-night sale, and then biking thirty-two kilometers at top speed on that bike seem all worthwhile.

I took a look at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was already past three in the morning. I turned heel, and took a step towards the door.

"Alright, I'm off to sleep. Tonight's a school night. You too, try not to overdo it… you can stay up and play that game, but just don't be late to school."

"…"

I heard no response. She was probably already completely immersed in installing the game. Naruko had her back turned towards me. So I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Hey, Naruko? You listening?"

"Eh? A-Ahh… yeah, I'm listening…"

She's not listening, is she…? She's obviously completely focused on her eroge, and completely inattentive to anything else. Granted, I could empathize. It's not like I had played many games up until now. But I still remember the times I would buy a new CD album of my favorite band I had really wanted, and the butterflies in my chest when I tore open the packaging.

"Well, whatever. G'nite."

"Ah, w-wait a sec Nii-chan."

"Hmm?"

My hand was already on the doorknob, but I stopped and turned around. When I did, I saw Naruko purse her lips and lay a hand on her laptop. It seemed that the installation had finished, and the startup screen for "Oniai" was showing on the display.

"Do you want to… play together? For old time's sake."

"…"

No way. How the hell am I supposed to play a little sister game with my sister? And honestly, that must be the hundredth time I'm saying that. Also, I was exhausted. I really wanted to get to bed. And what's more, my parents believed I was out of the house right now, so I had to get up early and sneak out before they woke up, right? So let me just tell Naruko all that-

"…please?"

"…w-well… okay… just for a little bit, alright?"

Yet that was what ended up coming out of my mouth. This is crazy. Indeed, tonight, I was every bit as crazy as Naruko. And so, for the first time in a long while, I found myself in the awkward situation of playing eroge with my sister.

We were currently both seated in front of her table, facing her laptop. And the question I had before, of why she was using her laptop… that question had an answer. There was a reason as to why she was making a point to install all her games on her laptop instead of her desktop.

Because from the very start, she was conniving to have us play the game together like this. And yeah, if we were going to play a game together for a long time, we were going to naturally end up in this position. But…

"H-Hey… d-don't get so close."

"What else can I do!? I can't see the screen!"

"Hey, isn't your face pretty red?"

"T-That's because I just got out of the bath, alright?"

Why in the world did I have to be sitting here so close to my sister, playing little sister games together…? And… dammit… my sister smells pretty nice. Don't tell me that she put on perfume even though she's about to go to bed…

"This game was the newest in the 'Little Sister Maker EX' series, which was the sequel of 'Loving My Little Sister'. The game system was the usual adventure game system, and was the same one that had been used in 'Loving My Little Sister.' But the thing that sets this game apart from the 'Little Sister Maker EX' series is that there's only one little sister you can go after."

"Ahh… so… you mean… there's only one route to go through?"

Just like she had done many times before, Naruko was explaining eroge to me with a smile on her face.

"No, no, no. There's only one heroine, but there are also a lot of routes for her! And you can't see all the routes on one play through, and each time you clear the game new story options pop up, and you can get to different endings… well, it's a formula that a lot of games follow. Each of the scenarios themselves are relatively short, and they assume that you're going to play the game more than once… in that way, it's sort of like the A.D.M.S. system in YU-NO. I still haven't played, so I don't know, but this might be a 'loop' game. And then, there are sneaking mini-games in the middle like you see in Metal Gear, and if you beat them you get a new item, and you have to get those to unlock the true ending, or something…"

Blabber blabber blabber blabber blabber… man, she just goes on and on…

Geez… It just drove the point home. This girl… she really loved these kinds of games, and she really loved talking like this about these types of games. I couldn't care less about what she was saying, but… well, it's not like hearing her talk like this was unpleasant.

I mean, talking about otaku things with Naruko was the only time I actually felt like we were real siblings… I think. Call it a momentary truce, or a special occasion. For me, and for Naruko.

But there was still something I didn't understand. And that something was: why did she choose me? If this were ten months ago, I would understand. At that point, she didn't have a single person with whom she could talk about eroge. I was the brother she hated, but I was also someone she could talk to.

However, now the situation was different. Now… she had Kuroneko and Rias. And, although there were a few strings attached… she also had Ayase. She had made precious friends with whom she could speak frankly about her hobbies, and hold nothing back. So, if she really wanted to talk about eroge, then she could just go to her friends. My business here should have already been done.

And yet, to this very day, she was coming to me for life advice. She came to me and asked me to play games with her. Perhaps… it's one chance in a million, but perhaps…

 _"Thanks, Nii-chan"_

 _"I… a-also love you Nii-chan…"_

 _"Thanks for everything."_

Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

Maybe my belief that we had always hated each other was just a figment of my imagination.

Maybe at some point, our cold war had ended.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ100** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Like that, we continued to play the game with gusto. And after we saw the first ending of the game, it was already getting light outside.

By the way, when we got to the H-scenes, I felt just as incredibly awkward as I had expected, but when I looked at Naruko I saw that she was still fully focused on the text. I said it myself before, but she was a girl who just wasn't bothered very much by things like H-scenes like I was.

"Ugh…"

Let me sleep… at this rate, this is going to go down as an all-nighter, isn't it… suddenly taking a glance at my sister's face, I saw her eyes filled with emotion.

"Argh… this ending… it's just too sad…"

"Well, it'd be weird if they just showed you a happy ending right off the bat, right? They also want to motivate you to play the next scenario."

"I can't believe you… how can you sit there and act like everything's fine…?" Blinking the tears from her reddened eyes, Naruko began to find fault with my composure.

As for me, I didn't know how she could have so much empathy for the game characters. Was the game that good? Really? Also, little sister games just didn't sit well with me, so it's not like I could judge the game fairly in the first place.

"And I mean, it's not like one of them died or something. Can't they just call each other or something?"

"Idiot! You idiot! You're a huge idiot! You don't get it at all!"

"W-What the hell? It's… it's not something to get so angry over."

She was giving me a fierce glare and looked incredibly pissed off, so I instinctively cowered and shook. Naruko seemed to be looking hard for the right words to say, before squeezed out a response.

"Even though you wanted to die after only three days that time. Even though you looked so pathetic, and had no idea what to do that time."

"Ugh…"

I really couldn't come up with a comeback for that! Also, I'm sure not everyone gets the reference, so let me give a brief recap. What Naruko was griping about was the time I broke out into tears after Kaori refuse to talk with me for three days. And certainly, at that time, just calling her wouldn't have solved the issue.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If you think about it like that, this really is a pretty sad ending. Got it. Ignore what I said."

"…fine. As long as you understand."

Naruko sure seemed to be in a foul mood when she muttered that. A gloomy atmosphere permeated the room after that exchange.

…well, this was probably a good time. More aware than ever of the sunlight peeking through the gaps in the curtains, I briskly stood up.

"…well, that's a good place to stop, so I'm heading back to my room and sleeping for twenty minutes. That way, I can get out before our parents wake up."

"W-Wait just a second!"

Naruko sounded flustered as she called me to a stop, so I looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

"What? Still got something to say?"

"L-Life counseling! I… I need life counseling!"

"I need life counseling." Stopped in my tracks by those words, I gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on… you definitely said earlier that this was going to be the last time, and I did manage to buy that eroge for you, didn't I?"

"Who in the world said that was the last time?"

"That's just… well, fine. Whatever."

What I wanted to ask her is exactly how many "final life counseling sessions" she was planning to dump on me. She had definitely said it was going to be the last one. And at this rate, wouldn't the same thing just happen over and over again? This is the last of the last life counseling sessions! This is honestly going to be the last life conseling session! Wouldn't she just say stuff like that?

 _Sigh… w_ ell, whatever. Whatever. Whaaaaaaatever.

Well, it is what it is what it is. And at any rate, we were brother and sister, so we would be living together for a long time. It's not like I ever thought I would be able to escape from my sister that easily.

Trying hard to prevent a sarcastic smile from appearing on my face, I urged Naruko onwards.

"So, what is it? Just spit it out."

"…alright." Naruko nodded meekly and stood up.

She walked over to her bookshelf and gripped one of the edges. Now that I got a good look at it, I saw that her bookshelf had become rather empty. That might have been because it would have been a bother to move a heavy bookshelf every time she needed access to her secret stash, so she moved all her books elsewhere.

It had been months since I had seen this sight, but… Naruko shifted the bookcase to the side, revealing a secret hiding place filled with eroge and other otaku goods. If you slid the bookshelf to the side, you could find a fusuma. And if you split open the fusuma, you would find a countless number of otaku goods behind it. Her collection seemed to have gotten even larger compared to the last time she showed it to me.

…she's buying too much.

I scowled and surveyed that mountain of eroge and anime DVDs… but then my attention was drawn to a certain item.

"Oh… this is…"

"Ah, yeah, that's the thing I got earlier."

Naruko responded to my reaction and picked up her Madokami Figure.

"I heard from Ayase that you were the one who picked this for me."

"…yeah, sure."

"But seriously, I was really happy." Naruko gave me a little chuckle.

God, what is she saying now, all of a sudden?

"…is that right…?" Feeling my face heat up, it took all my energy to manage to squeak out that response.

"Please thank those two for me too."

"What? Just tell them yourself. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear it."

"Yeah? Mm, yeah, probably."

Naruko put the figure back in its original position, put her hands to her chest, and took a few deep breaths. I felt a wave of déjà vu wash over me at those actions. When Naruko had first told me about her hobby, she had definitely acted in a similar way.

"…it's been a long time since then."

Naruko had her back turned towards me, but she looked back and gave me a bright smile.

"Do you still remember that first time?"

"Yeah, I guess. You asked me if I was going to make fun of you, and I acted really cool and told you something like 'I definitely won't.'"

"Yeah… so, then? After that… what did I say?"

"Hmm?"

Did she say something? Naruko probably saw my puzzled expression, and she tightened her hands into fists.

"Come ooonn~, I definitely said it. That I wouldn't show you anything past a certain point."

"Ahh. Yeah, you told me that there were some embarrassing things in there. I remember that now."

She also told me that she didn't trust me yet, so she wouldn't show me any more. And I remember trembling in fear at the thought that there were things in there that were even more horrifying. I mean, considering she was bragging so proudly about 'Loving My Little Sister' I just couldn't imagine what kinds of things would actually make her blush and hesitate.

"So, I mean… well… you've been keeping it a secret so far… and you haven't made fun of me… and you've helped me out a few times…"

U-Umm… this… I have a feeling that I know where this is going…

"It's a bit embarrassing… but I'll show you." Pass! Not interested!

…and I almost said that out loud too. Man, I must say, I have more restraint than I would've thought. These were embarrassing things that my sister had kept hidden from me.

I had a bad feeling about all this. I mean, I had no idea what terrible, absurd things would come flying out at me. My fear of the unknown trumped my own curiosity here. However, it's not like I could refuse to see what she wanted to show me. It was all part of these "life counseling" sessions, after all.

"So… that means… you trust me now?"

Hearing my question, Naruko gave me a firm nod.

"Yeah… I thought about it… I think it's okay for you to look at these now…"

"…hmm."

Is it just me, or was she implying that I actually wanted to see what she was hiding? I honestly didn't.

"W-Well… here we go…"

Naruko sounded nervous… and she slid the fusuma… towards the opposite direction that she usually slid it in.

 _Krrschhhh._

I gulped as I watched Naruko take Pandora's cardboard box out from her secret compartment. Naruko plopped the box down in the middle of the room.

"…just going to ask this in advance, but what's in the box?"

"Mm, this and that…"

As if completely oblivious to how terrified I was, Naruko quickly and casually opened the lid of the box. I felt my heart give a tremendous jump. Not in a pleasant way, of course. And… then there were the contents. At a quick glance, there didn't seem to be anything too horrible. There was a mountain of doujinshi piled up, and next to that there were paper bags with anime artwork printed on them, along with eroge boxes.

"It's… more ordinary than I had expected…"

No. That wasn't it. That was definitely not it. My sister's collection should have been anything but ordinary. Alright, Naruto. You're going to expect the worst. Think about the absolutely most horrifying thing that Naruko could bring out and show you.

What Naruko was about to bring out was several times worse than what I can imagined. Just look… that doujinshi, that one at the top… The characters hugging on the cover… don't they both look awfully a lot like guys? Granted, I didn't have the courage to check.

"… * _Gulp*_ "

And look, right under all those doujinshi… what is that really thick, big book stacked there? It looked like an album.

I had a bad feeling about that album… what was it? But… for some unknown reason my heart tell me that album was probably the thing I had to watch out for the most…

"Naruko, can I look that album."

I put my hand on the cover of this album and asked. Pictures - Or something else?

"Who knows… how about you open it and find out?"

"Alright… then I'm opening it now."

 _Crank_ I flipped through each page.

"This is…"

What I saw in the album is…

"Old photos?"

"Yes, that's right."

The thick album was filled - no, unexpectedly, it was filled with something natural. Photos. Four photos per page, old photos. The photos inside were arranged according to the order of years. I could see the main characters of each photo - mostly me - slowly growing up. Also - I had a strange feeling.

"Mm…About?"

"…you noticed."

"It couldn't be…."

…I felt like I remembered something, but - If this is a detectives novel, then I would receive a flash in my mind. But unfortunately, my mind is not that good.

"I feel, feel like something is very strange, but I can't say it out. Can you tell me?" I asked her directly.

"You, did you see our family - Mom's album?"

"…I did." That was during our first life counseling.

"Naruko's album? So what of it? -Ah!"

I came back from my memories, my eyes fixed on the album on my hand.

"My, my photos!"

Yes, there was no 'my photo' in Mom's album, but there were a lot in this album. I thought that mom didn't like me -

"So all of it was here!" Surprised, I blurted out.

"Why, why are my pictures here?"

"That is because… ah…" Naruko lowered her voice, looked away and pouted.

"Because I like Nii-chan's pictures the most."

"…"

I felt like a blade just buried itself in my chest. What a shocking revelation.

"Although after we entered middle school, I didn't put anything else in."

Because…t hat was when we entered the cold war.

"I see…"

As if I'm in a trance, I accepted everything… then looking at the album again. Each page, each photo… showed me the time in the past when our sibling relationship was still very good. I felt like I was watching the time I had forgotten.

"Nii-chan… this… all of this… it's really important to me."

"I know."

Naruko seemed to be pretty worried as she chose her next words.

"I… said it back then, right? That I wanted your help to protect my collection."

"Yeah."

"So… from here on out… I still want that to be true."

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you Nii-chan."

"You know, I haven't really done anything. Are you really alright with that?"

"Yeah… it's fine." She really did seem pretty satisfied.

She looked just the same now as she did when I had protected her collection from our mother, or when she had been able to make up with Ayase. Even though I really hadn't done anything impressive this time.

Well, I have no idea then. Maybe I really did do something for her, even though I had no idea what it could be. Naruko had been nodding the entire time, but now she smiled, standing there while keeping a strange distance away from me.

"I really feel relieved."

Her teasing smile gave me a sense of nostalgia.

"I see. Is that it?"

"Mmm." Naruko nodded.

Once again, I turned heel, and left the room, giving her a wave of goodbye.

"Yeah. Good night."

Right before I closed the door, I heard my sister utter some last words.

"…goodbye, Onii-chan."

After that, my sister vanished.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ101** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Lateley I felt like I had seen a strange dream. A dream… a dream of a time a loooong time ago, when I was still a child.

And even though I could barely make out what had happened in the dream when I woke up, as I regained consciousness fully, even that vague recollection was lost.

It's just, well… I could feel this sad, nostalgic warmth lingering near my chest.

"I'm home~~… ahh? What's wrong, Naruto? Came all the way down here to welcome mommy back?"

I saw the front door open, and saw mom enter the house, probably on the way back from shopping.

"Of course not. Here, I'll take those bags for you, mom."

I took her shopping bags all the way to the refrigerator, and put all the food in the fridge. While I was doing that, I had the sudden urge to ask mom a question.

"So where's Naruko? I don't think she's back yet. Is she at club or work or something?"

Mom answered, "Huh? What are you saying?"

What was I saying? That's what I should be asking you. I mean, it's not like I wanted to know where Naruko was that much. I was just trying to make conversation with you… well, whatever. I dropped the subject.

But then, curfew came and went, and Naruko still didn't return.

I would expect someone like her, who respected our family's rules so much, to at least give our parents a call if she expected to be out so late. She wasn't the kind of person who would stay out late with friends and break curfew deliberately, so she was probably still at work or club. Well, it's not like I was worried about her.

At dinner, I once again brought it up casually.

"So where's Naruko? Training camp again?"

"Naruto… what in the world are you saying?" Dad looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?''

"… hmm, I see. Naruko said she was going to tell you herself though…"

"Seriously, what do you-"

"-Naruko's gone."

"Huh?"

"She left for America today. She's going to be trained by a famous track coach there, and so she transfered in a high school overseas and she's going to live there."

"W-What the hell is!?-"

"-When she went to the training camp last time, she caught the eye of one of the foreign coaches who had come to scout, and she got an invite to go overseas if she wanted to. Getting used to the language and getting experience with international competition would be really important for Naruko's future, he said… honestly, doesn't it all sound like crap nonsense to you?"

"…"

"She even met quite a few times with track advisors and talked about scholarship programs and studying abroad. But when it comes to these school sports, it seems that being even a year late would be a pretty big handicap. And she also told me that this was a big chance for her."

Dad looked pretty discouraged as he spoke in an extremely matter-of- fact tone. It was almost as if he was trying to prevent himself from exploding in anger. So I didn't try to interrupt him in the middle.

Honestly, there is a good measure of ridiculousness in the thought that a US coach would be looking in Japan for prospective track athletes. Japan is pretty conventionally horrible at track and field.

"Naruko's mind was really made up too, and she was telling me how she wanted to push herself to be the best she could be. Of course, she was going to go without applying to scholarship or study-abroad programs, so she paid for it herself. Five million yen a year. _I told her I wouldn't pay._ Because this is no joking matter. No matter how much she says she wants to go, she's still a fifteen-year-old girl, and how the hell do you expect me to let her go off to some place far off, where I can't even reach her anymore!? What if something happens? It's not like I can just leave and head there… and it's not like she speaks the language that well either…"

Dad seemed seriously depressed.

"…but… you ended up giving her permission, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that girl's stubbornness is just legendary. At any rate, the minute I told her I was definitely not going to pay, she sprung her bank account on me, which had the five million yen. 'This is what I earned from modeling and book royalties, so just use this. No more complaints, right?' is what she told me… and what could I say to that? … I don't think anything I could have said would have helped…"

He was exactly right. Once that girl decided to do something, there was nothing that could sway her from that decision.

"…I see." Naruko was no longer in this house. I think I sort of understood what was going on. Sort of.

"And so it's like that." With that, dad wrapped up his story, and began to eat in silence. Out of all of us, he was probably the one who felt the most lonely from Naruko's absence. So, I didn't push him for more details.

Also, no matter what dad told me, it was all second-hand information, so it's not like I would be able to understand that much more.

At any rate, I really didn't notice anything was going on, did I? Even though the person herself had been right in front of me, I hadn't noticed anything. This was how she had planned to use her book royalties. This was something she wanted to do so much that she stopped writing cell phone novels.

This was why she had been acting strangely as of late. And then… _what was the point of showing me all of that?_

Why did she stand there and smile at me and look so satisfied, even as I was left there with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach?

Why did she leave without saying a word to me?

But it was already too late to ask those questions. And I didn't even want to think about them. She just made the decision completely by herself, and just pushed forward by herself.

It had always been like that. And I had known that all along.

I wasn't annoyed. I wasn't even that surprised. Perhaps somewhere deep in my heart, I already knew that it would somehow end in a way like this.

Finishing my dinner without tasting any of it, I began to walk back to my room. Feeling a sudden urge, I opened the door to my sister's room. It wasn't locked. The lights were off, and it was dark.

It was the same as the last time I was here. Everything was neatly organized. The same bookshelf, now mostly devoid of books. The same bed, but now empty. The same desktop, left behind and deserted.

And I would never be beckoned to this room and forced to play eroge ever again.

"…"

The last life counseling session was honestly the last one. So… what was I going to do after this?

I had been released from my sister's hold, and I didn't have to worry about going through bizarre experiences anymore. Just as I was envisioning, I could probably return to those peaceful days I was living ten months ago.

But I also felt that this wasn't really the case. Because what I had inherited from my sister was not just the secret collection that rested behind that bookshelf. What I had inherited from my sister were not just tangible, material things.

For example, there was the otaku knowledge that she had imparted onto me. For example, there were the memories that came with the various experiences I had gone through with her.

For example, there were the new friends I had gotten to know through my sister. Those things would be there, whether Naruko was here or not. They would remain by my side, whether she was here or not.

What had just been bizarre experiences had been irrevocably intertwined with my new present life, and I couldn't just wish them away. That was probably why Naruko had been nodding and looking so satisfied back then, wasn't it?

 _"Yeah… it's fine,"_ she had said. In other words… her last life counsling session was still ongoing.

Her last life counseling session would continue on and on, forever. To the very last moment, that girl was just not a cute little sister at all. Just make sure you do your damn best over there, you little brat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	27. Second Year and Kouhai

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The season was spring. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom on the trees lining the road to school. I had ascended another grade in school, and was now a second year.

"Damn it!"

Seven-thirty in the morning. Today was the beginning of a new school term.

"I give up! I just can't get this right!"

 _Make yourself gentle with floating bangs_ — That slogan was seen in the latest men's fashion magazine. My bangs were now "floating". As the article instructed, I pulled my bangs at length, blow-dried them until they stood up, and then gently rubbed them sideways with some hair gel. I specifically woke up a half-hour early in order to make my hair resemble that of Sum 41 lead vocal Deryck Whibley.

"Maybe I was too naïve in trying to change myself just with my bangs."

I dejectedly threw the trendy magazine, which had taken me a lot of courage to buy, into the garbage bin. Unfortunately, my poor aim meant it completely missed, opened itself up as it landed, and scattered all the trash out of the bin. The open page read "You can still make it in time for the start of school. Gentle or wild? Our journey towards modeling." Were it up to me, I'm not too sure if I would care about modeling. Still, I wanted to change. But I failed.

Feeling defeated, I wet my hands with water and messed up my hair which I had spent so much time making up. I reverted to my usual randomly spiky hair then went out from my room.

"…where… are…you…going…" The idiot lying at the sofa In living room seemed to have woken up as well.

"Naruto, is that your uniform you're wearing? Why?" she asked wearily.

"What are you talking about mom? I'm going to school. Didn't I already tell you yesterday that school starts today?"

"…ah! I forgot. Did you had already prepare your breakfast?"

"I already made my breakfast so don't worry mom. Opening ceromony will about to begin now so I must hurry "

"Hee hee hee hee", Mom smiled as she crossed her legs together and began to clap her hands. "Opening Ceremony, huh? 'Grats~! That means, lil' Naruto is gonna be a second year from today on!"

"Let's set that aside, mom. Didn't I already tell you before that, no matter how busy you are with your work, don't sleep at sofa?"

"Sorryyyy."

I scratched my head and said, "Well, I'll be going." This wasn't the time for chit-chat; it was about time to leave.

"Ok~ay! Ah, hey Naruto. Fight hard! You're a second year now!"

"…yeah yeah yeah mom."

I give mom smiled and raised my hand. However, this well-intentioned act led to an unexpectedly bad result.

"KYAA!" Mom yelled and said, "Naruto is sooo~ cool! You're looking more and more like your dad now!"

"S-Shut up mom!"

After leaving the house, I headed towards the school which was within walking distance.

Looking up at the blue sky, the bright sunlight caused me to squint my eyes.

Today was a fine day, there was no wind. The cherry blossoms silently wilted at this time of year and gently fell on my head. The weather sure was great for today's Opening Ceremony.

I saw girls, probably first years, wearing brand new uniforms, going up the sloped road while feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. There was a time when I had been in their shoes too.

"Hey, Naruto! Morning! It's a great morning, isn't it?"

Hearing someone call me from behind, I quickly turned around and raised my hand, "Oh, Chiaki. Morning!"

"Did you already check the class rooster? Here look, we're in the same class again Naruto! You gotta be kidding me! And look Kaori here too"

"Same as usual, huh? Oh well. Hey look there's quite a number of our classmates from Class 1-C here too."

"You right! Watari-kun, Isshiki-kun, and Karin-chan too."

"Good Morning, Naruto, Chiaki-chan. It look we're in the same class this year again!"

"Morning Karin-chan."

"Huh? I don't know you're also in Class 2-B, Karin?"

"Eh! You mean you only just found out? How cold, at least check the class roster on the first day of school!"

"It's a joke Karin, don't treat it seriously. Geez."

"Anyway I glad I'm in same class again with Naruto and Chiaki-chan. I really worried if we had different class this year."

"Well, we glad we're in same class with you too, Karin-chan. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear! Terumi Sensei is calling me from over there! I have to go, let's talk again later, Naruto, Chiaki!"

"Man, Karin-chan is busy as always… hey Naruto, isn't great Karin-chan in the same class with us? Now we don't need to worry about the exam anymore."

"Oi oi, you shouldn't always depend on her."

It was precisely at that moment when I caught sight of her. A new student, wearing a uniform and walking towards school. But from the back, her form seemed all too familiar to me. Not even thinking about the possibility that I might be mistaking her from someone else, I ran up to her and took a good look at her face.

"…wha-"

And what I found was…

"Good morning, _senpai_."

She had turned around and said that. Said that with a hint of a boastful look on her face, slightly flushed cheeks, and stiff shoulders. I could tell by how she was acting right then that she was probably in quite a complicated state of mind.

She was a girl I was used to seeing in Gothic Lolita fashion, but she was now wearing my school's uniform…

"…y-you… uhh… Kuroneko?"

"H-Hmph, why are you making a face like that?"

Even though she was flustered, she still managed to choke out a haughty remark. And from that, I was now sure who this person was. It was undoubtedly none other than Kuroneko in the flesh. My sister's otaku friend, and one of my own precious friends as well.

She now faced me fully, and gently placed a hand on her chest, over her brand-new uniform.

"…is it that surprising for me to be here?"

"That's not… well…" I began to deny it, but I changed my mind.

"Yeah. It's pretty surprising. Umm… so… this means… does this really mean you're enrolling in the same high school as me?"

"Yes." Kuroneko nodded, looking pleased with herself, but then something suddenly seemed to occur to her, and her expression tightened.

"… b-but, don't get the wrong idea and think I'm here because you're here."

"Well, yeah, I know." That much was obvious. She didn't have to say that.

"I heard that you lived nearby, but I had no idea you would be going to the same high school. Also, if you were planning to do that, you could have at least told me. You really surprised me."

"…that's my choice, isn't it? Even if I'd known we would be going to the same school, how does that have anything to do with you?"

"Well, I mean… I guess it does make me pretty happy."

"…"

Kuroneko shut her mouth tight. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly buried her emotions and returned to an expressionless state. But, now I understood. When she had said _"In two months I'll start to call you something different,"_ this is what she meant. She would go from calling me "Nii-san" to "Senpai."

I couldn't help but smile. I was usually pretty self-conscious, but for some reason, when it came to her I felt strangely open with my feelings. You could say that the less open she was, the more open I became.

"Well, kouhai, I'm looking forward to going to school with you. Haha, you know, it's pretty refreshing seeing you in a uniform."

"…looking forward to it, senpai."

She responded in kind with a whisper, turned right around, and began to quickly walk off. I could faintly hear her mutter "what an idiot" as she went.

What's wrong with her? She got really moody really fast. I thought I had come to be able to read her pretty well through her emotionless mask, but I had to admit that this time, I was a bit stumped.

"Is she just nervous about the entrance ceremony or something?"

I began to chase after Kuroneko. But then I heard a voice coming from behind me. Chiaki was standing right next to me.

"That girl you were just talking to, she's a new student, right? Someone you know?"

Chiaki probably saw that I had started talking to Kuroneko, so she stayed on the side and waited for us to finish.

"Yeah, I guess."

"A good friend?"

"Yeah."

At least, I thought that. And I wanted to believe that Kuroneko thought that too.

"Well, the simplest way to put it is that she's a mutual friend of mine and Naruko's. She may seem pretty unfriendly on the surface, but she's actually a really, really good person."

Chiaki gave me a weird look and then mumble, "So there's another girl come up, huh…?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Chiaki sigh, and then tossed out a casual question.

"…by the way, that girl, what's her name?"

"Kuroneko."

"Huh?"

Chiaki cocked her head to the side. I could almost see a question mark floating above her head.

"Kuro… neko (black cat)? is that seriously her name?"

Ahh, right right. I had introduced Kuroneko in the most natural way, but I forgot that "Kuroneko" was just her handle name. And it's not like Chiaki would know that if I just introduced her as "Kuroneko."

I didn't respond to Chiaki's questions, so her imagination began running wild by itself.

"Hmmmm… Kuro Neko-chan? Ku Roneko-chan? Kurone Ko-chan?"

"Don't separate it like that, dammit. None of those. Sorry. 'Kuroneko' is actually just her handle name. "

"Ahh… so that's."

Seeming satisfied, Chiaki pat my shoulder.

"Well, it's quite true that if you meet someone on the 'Internet,' you call them by their 'handle names,' so often you won't even know their real names."

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"So, Kuroneko-chan's real name… Naruto doesn't know it?"

"…I don't."

Chiaki had asked me that question lightly, but for some strange reason her words reverberated deeply in my chest.

That's true… take Kuroneko, or Rias… I really thought of them as good friends. But in reality, I didn't know anything about them. It was an unwritten rule that you didn't pry into those things, so I had never dared to ask. But now that Kuroneko was attending the same school that I was, the situation had changed.

A friend that I had met online and had always called by her nickname was now a kouhai at the same school. Even if only a little, that had to mean that our relationship with each other was going to change. I might be overthinking this, but I felt just a bit hopeful.

Ah, no no, it's not like I meant that in a romantic way or something. It's just that, if one of your friends from outside started attending the same school as you, wouldn't you be excited?

We're going to have lots of fun from here on out… that was my firm belief.

"Hmmm…"

I stared off into the direction that Kuroneko had run off to, and muttered to nobody in particular.

"Kuroneko's real name… I wonder what it is…"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ102** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Ruri Gokou." Kuroneko averted her gaze slightly and muttered quietly.

"…that is my name in the human world."

"Gokou?"

"You write it with the kanji for 'five,' and then the kanji for 'getting late,' as in 'it's getting late into the night.'

"Ruri Gokou."

Hm… Ruri Gokou, huh…? Hmm… awesome. I got Kuroneko's real name! Good job, me! I got it out of her really easily too!

"…creepy. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Don't worry about it. Hmm, although… this'll take a bit of getting used to. I've been calling you Kuroneko all this time."

"…I suppose that's true. It also feels strange to me. I never thought I would see the day where you would call me by my 'human'name. But you should continue to call me 'Kuroneko' outside of school."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I gave a deep nod…

"…and also, I should probably ask… why exactly are you two in my room?"

I finally let out the question I had been holding in for the longest time. Just so you know, the first day of school had ended. And we were, of course, all gathered in my room.

"Hah hah hah! Naruto-chi, what are you saying all of a sudden!? Isn't that something you should have asked the minute we came into your room?"

What kind of gag are you trying to play, waiting until we've talked for so long before going smoothly into that question?

"Well, it's because I was so shocked that I just couldn't react properly until I could pull myself together, alright!? Okay… I'll ask then. I'll ask, you hear me? What the hell were you trying to do on that sheet you laid out on my floor!?"

"Well, obviously, I was doing a rough assembly of a Gunpla."

"…"

No, not _obviously_. Ugh, this is bad… I could feel my blood vessels bursting… Rias seemed to realize that I was getting annoyed, so she fixed her attitude and tried again.

"Well, obviously, I was doing a rough assembly of a Gunpla of Sazabi."

"I'm not getting annoyed because I wanted to know what kind of Gunpla you were working on!"

Why the hell did it seem like every once in a while, this girl stopped understanding Japanese? Let me explain the situation again. When I came back to my room, it was already like this.

Kuroneko was still in her uniform, and was lying on my bed reading my One Piece manga. Rias had laid a sheet down on the floor, and was fiddling with a Gunpla model. I couldn't even react to that spectacle, and was left there standing in shock. And then… I opened my mouth to say something, but I was so stunned that I ended up asking Kuroneko for her real name instead, something I had been thinking about for the entire day at school. And that brings us right up to the verbal exchange we just had.

"Ugh…"

I massaged the bridge of my nose, and tried one more time to get my concerns across in an easily understood way.

"Let's try one more time. Why exactly did you two come into my room, uninvited, and why are you now here occupying it without a care in the world!?"

"…hmph. If you get worked up over every single little detail, people are just going to think you're a grouch. More importantly, you have guests, so why aren't you bringing them some tea?"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't realize I had guests!"

Sorry for my incompetence! And also, don't just go and lie on top of someone else's bed like that! Although, after Kuroneko made those outrageous demands, Rias casually followed up with a statement of her own.

"Actually, Kuroneko-chi invited me to come over. She thought you would be lonely, so she wanted to come and check on you. Isn't that right, Ruri-chan?"

"If you would be so kind, please stop making up ridiculous things from thin air. And who the hell is Ruri-chan? Do you want to die?"

"Ku Ku Ku… Ruri-chan is just so shy. Weren't you the one who wanted to visit today so you could show Naruto-kun how you looked in your uniform?"

"A-Are you an idiot? Absolutely not. Anyways, he already saw me in a uniform this morning…"

"Hm? Hm Hm Hm? So that means… haha, so it's like that." Rias looked at Kuroneko as if she could see right through her.

"And when you showed him your uniform, Naruto-chi complimented you, didn't he? He said, 'it's pretty refreshing to see you in that,' or something like that, right? And then… Kuroneko-chi probably shot back with something cold, but she was happy about it on the inside, and so then she suddenly wanted to come and show Naruto-chi her uniform one more time, yes? … Fufu, I hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Precisely on the head, didn't I? Because there's no other reason Kuroneko-chi would suddenly decide to stop wearing her trademark Gothic Lolita outfit."

Rias began to give off a creepy-sounding laugh. Certainly, I had complimented Kuroneko on her uniform in the morning, and she had said something cold back to me, but Rias was over thinking the rest, wasn't she?

The real Kuroneko also immediately denied that idea. She jerked up from her prone position on the bed.

"…didn't I tell you that you were wrong? I just didn't feel like going out of my way to go back home and change."

She quickly turned the other way. Ah, and now she's in a bad mood. But hm, now I see… it was like that… Kuroneko had a sister too, if I recall correctly, and because these two people were kind at heart, when they remembered that Naruko… that my own sister wasn't here anymore, they were worried that I would be lonely. So, they came over, and mom let them up into my room.

I really, honestly appreciated how they worried about me, so I was really happy. Nodding with satisfaction, I saw Kuroneko give me a displeased scowl.

"And this one over here is just making up his own mind by himself… I give up."

Kuroneko sat up in bed, and buried her head into her knees. On the other hand, Rias was busily working on the floor, and picked up the vivid red plastic model she was working on. She closed one eye and seemed to be inspecting it, until finally, she blew lightly on her handiwork.

"Well, I guess that's fine for now."

Rias stood the plastic model right-side up on the floor, her mouth curling up into a ω shape, and she gave me a cheerful smile.

"Naruto-chi, even if Naruru-chi is gone, that doesn't mean our friendship has changed at all. Isn't that right?"

"…hah." Feeling completely lured in, I broke into laughter. "Yeah. You're completely right."

I didn't even have to say it. I really, really loved these two. From an objective standpoint, you might think this was a pretty envious position to be in. But in reality, with Rias looking like the way she did, and with Kuroneko doing nothing but spitting out insults, it wasn't like this situation was going to go down any romantic paths. But now that Naruko was gone, from here on out I would probably have more and more opportunities to hang out with these two like this.

That wasn't bad at all. I straddled my chair backwards and looked back and forth between Rias, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor staring at her plastic model, and Kuroneko, who was hugging her knees on the bed. I was thinking about what to do next.

It was at that point when I suddenly realized that Kuroneko was staring at my crotch.

"Kuroneko… where exactly are you looking?"

"Over there." Kuroneko pointed between my legs, at a spot under the table.

I stood up to take a look at the place in question, and I saw an eroge box under there. "Sister x Brother Siscon Love Story~." A title that should never be found in the room of a guy who actually had a sister.

"That name rings a bell."

"Ahh… this? Uh, first off, let me just say: I didn't buy this. Naruko was the one who gave it to me… you remember, right? It was that time you wore a maid outfit to cheer me up…"

"Ahhh, so this was the present she gave you back then. Hahaha, that sure brings back memories." Rias burst into shrill laughter.

"…did you beat it?"

"Ahh, no, I haven't played it at all. Naruko took her laptop over to America with her… and it's not like I can just use her desktop whenever I felt like it."

Yes, I hadn't played eroge even once since then. I wasn't even an otaku to begin with. I had considered trying it since it was given to me as a present, but until I got a new computer for myself, I just couldn't motivate myself to play it.

"Well, if that's how it is, then just leave it to me! If you're fine with something a bit older, then I can give you a computer."

"Ahh, no, it's fine. I don't really use computers that much."

"Fufufu, you don't have to say that, Naruto-chi. Just say thank you and accept it. Getting rid of a computer takes quite a bit of time anyways. So if you take it off my hands I'd be pretty grateful."

"R-Really? Well, then, I'll take you up on that offer… I'll take the computer."

"Alright then! I'll send that to you later on, so next time let's set it up together."

"Ah, thanks."

I thanked Rias, and stared at the eroge box I had gotten from Naruko. A smile crept naturally onto my face. It seemed like the otaku in me hadn't vanished just yet.

"Although… that idiot, she left without even telling you guys…"

"Hmph, you could figure it out pretty easily by just reading her SNS profile updates… but that was it. Even after she left, I never heard from her."

"Me neither." Rias agreed with Kuroneko and nodded.

"So… what are you saying? She never tried to contact either of you even once after that?"

"Yes."

"Precisely."

Huh? What the hell did that girl think she was doing?

"Huh… so it's like that…"

Hmm… granted, I had a bit of a feeling that things were like this…

I mean, that girl didn't even say anything to Ayase before she went off. She honestly didn't tell anybody besides our parents before she went abroad. And then after that, she ceased all contact with everyone over here.

To be quite honest, I had no idea what my sister was thinking.

I let out a long, deep sigh.

"Geez, what a heartless thing to do… I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I apologize. Sorry, and to think you guys have been such a help to her so far…"

"…it's not like I really mind. Hmph, this is exactly what I'd expect from a friend I made online. I was getting tired of that girl anyways, so it's actually pretty convenient that she decided to leave."

It was a pretty sad sight to see Kuroneko sulking like that. She was acting like a guy who had just gotten dumped by his girlfriend. On the other hand, Rias's attitude was the complete opposite.

"If I may be allowed to speak freely… I'm fairly angry about it." Rias frowned and crossed her arms. It was a pose you would expect from Naruko.

"R-Really?" I was incredibly surprised. This was the first time I had seen Rias being angry. It might sound silly, but up until now I had been under the illusion that the only two human emotions Rias possessed were happiness and joy. I could only really remember seeing her laughing gleefully, to the point where that had seemed completely plausible to me…

Rias spoke in her real personality tone.

"Of course, I do admire Naruko-san's ambition, and I fully acknowledge that there are opportunities for her overseas. Also, this is not that unusual of a situation. I have friends in the past who did something similar, and went somewhere far abroad to study, so I understand. However… no, I guess I should say, for that very reason… even if I can understand the logic of it, no matter how hard I try I can't understand the feelings behind it."

Rias cleared her throat.

"I… I thought of Naruko-san as a friend, and I believed that Naruko-san felt the same way about me. So, the fact that she didn't discuss her plans with us at all before leaving frustrates me, makes me sad… but most of all, having a new friend not be here anymore is difficult to deal with. I feel lonely when I think about the possibility that we won't be able to enjoy each other's company anymore… and I don't know what to do."

"Rias-san…"

"And then, I don't get calls or emails from her anymore, her blog hasn't been updated in a long time, she no longer signs onto twitter or I'm… I'm just getting more and more annoyed… everyone ends up disappearing at some point or another, so doesn't she know that I'd definitely forgive her for that?"

"…"

I was at a loss for words. To think that she thought of Naruko like that…

I see. She had thought Naruko had finally warmed up to her and opened her heart to her, but Naruko ended up leaving without a word. She probably felt betrayed.

I didn't think Rias was being narrow-minded. Rather, she truly felt close to Naruko and so she could also feel resentment towards her too. I don't know how to put it, but she was a human being with human emotions, and most of all, she was a girl. This all just made me renew my affection for Kuroneko and Rias.

"You know, my older brother and her friends would often play survival games, watch anime together, built plastic models… and they would often go to Akihabara for fun. They became quite serious about it, and were collecting model guns, figures, and other otaku goods."

Rias smiled, almost as if she had hit upon a fond memory.

"It was because he always played with me. We were really very close. Just like the four of us."

"I see."

"But that group has already broken up."

"Why?"

Hey Kuroneko… is that really something you should be asking? I had my doubts, but Rias just continued talking with a quiet smile.

"For various reasons."

Rias sounded a bit lonely as she spoke.

"The biggest reason is that my older brother, who was the center of this group, married and moved overseas. Even what may seem like a strong group will easily fall apart once its most important person is taken away. There was someone in the group who made a debut as an anime artist and decide to focus with her work … there was a person who went to college in Germany, where he decided to focus on his research and left all his beloved games and manga in Japan. There was a person who began hanging out in a different place because the survival game center he was familiar with got torn down. And then, I found myself suddenly alone. Completely alone, with only the many goods I had gotten from everybody and the fond memories remaining."

 _"Bang._ "

Rias made a gun with her fingers and shot it into empty space.

"So sometimes I feel that I have to play with them. Wondering if they feel lonely."

So that's why she put on that outfit and played survival games by herself when we came to visited her house few months ago. I see. No wonder Rias had gotten angry When Naruko left without saying anything. Kuroneko probably realized that as well.

"A part of me was just resigned to it. I really loved each and every one of them… but those people had been brought together by my older brother's charm. Once my brother left, it might have been unavoidable that everything else would fall apart."

Rias was choked up with tears. It was a voice I would never expect from someone who was usually so cheerful. She looked up firmly and continued.

"And then… one day, I thought of something. Just like my older brother, I would form a group of friends and be that group's center. If I did that, as long as I didn't go away… as long as I was there to unite everyone and keep the community fun… my friends would always be with me. And then…"

"Then you made that SNS community… and met us?" Kuroneko spoke.

"Yes. I had to wring out every small bit of courage I had to do that, you know? For someone was shy as me to be a group leader… I really didn't know if I could manage."

 _"Well, haha, I'm a bit embarrassed. Truth is, this was the first time I organized something like an offline meeting… so I wanted to make a good impression on everyone and did my best to make a character appropriate for a leader…"_ I seem to remember her saying something like that.

Putting on such a bizarre outfit like that and speaking so strangely… at the beginning, I really just didn't know what to make of her. But Rias, at that time… she might have been trying her very, very hardest. So she put every ounce of her strength and enthusiasm into becoming a character like that…

What the hell. What the hell… I spoke while dealing with a flood of emotion.

"…I see."

Geez. Seriously, this girl was just…

"Did you think we would just leave you or something?"

"…"

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I won't stop being your friend No matter what! and I'm sure Naruko also feels the same way."

"…I say this time and again, but I don't have many friends… Ku ku ku… don't think that you can so easily escape from my 'curse.'"

Kuroneko also spoke her true feelings but in a twisted way.

Rias smiled and wiped her tears away with a finger.

"H‐Hey… don't cry…"

"But, I'm so happy…"

Now that I thought about it, up until now, we've relied on Rias so much. Whenever we wanted to hang out, she was the one who always put the plan together. Seeing her so happy about that actually made me feel a bit guilty.

Kuroneko held a handkerchief out to Rias.

"Thanking us for something like that makes us feel kind of strange too. We're only doing what we want to do."

That was the phrase that Rias often repeated when she was trying so hard to help us out

"Alright."

I clapped my hands.

"Now, let's just not think about that idiot today and just hang out. And you two, write what you feel on your SNS blogs. I'm sure that if Naruko reads them later, she'll feel bad about it."

"…hm, that is a good idea."

"Roger that. Well then, what should we do now…?"

I saw a bit of cheer seep back into their faces.

My, my. Even putting me aside for a second, what was my sister thinking when she decided to abandon such good friends as these? Was there really a good reason for her to stop all contact with the people that she knew here? Inwardly, I let out a deep, deep, deep sigh.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ103** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the second day of the new semester. The bell signaling the end of the day chimed, and the classroom stirred to life. At that moment, I ran lightly up to Kaori.

"Kaori, wanna go home together?"

"Sure."

After we had walked for just a little while, it was right then. I caught sight of the back of a female student in the first-year's hallway, quickly walking towards the stairs. I chased after the girl who was heading down the stair and called out to her.

"Hey, are you about to leave?"

"…"

Kuroneko… turned her head. She looked even more emotionless than usual. I couldn't even tell what she was thinking right then. Although I was a bit frightened by the dark aura she was giving off, I still asked her the question that naturally sprung to my head.

Was it just me, or was she really cold at school? At that point, Kaori caught up to us.

"What's wrong, Ruto?"

"…"

"…"

The silence stretched on for a few seconds. During those few seconds, Kuroneko's gaze darted back and forth between Kaori and me. At last, she spoke hesitantly.

"…senpai, who's this?"

"Ahh, this is my classmate Kaori. Kaori this my friend Kuro —"

"— My name is Ruri Gokou." Kuroneko suddenly interrupted me.

"Nice to meet you, Gokou-san. I'm Kaori Miyazono… "

Kaori introduced herself and then she gave Kuroneko a warm smile. In response, a terrified expression leapt onto Kuroneko's face, as if she were staring at the devil himself.

"Ah, and so she's finally appeared… Gabriel…"

"G-Gabriel…?" Of course, there was no reason Kaori would know what Kuroneko was talking about.

Sorry, Kaori. The Gabriel that Kuroneko had mentioned was a character that had appeared in a manga she had drawn. Gabriel was the true demonic form of Kaori, a character based off the real-life Kaori. It was just a huge jumbled mess.

And, speaking of the manga Kuroneko drew… it was strange how Kuroneko had managed to pin down Kaori's personality, considering they had never met in real life before. I really should have asked her about that… but whatever, that's not important right now. I have to deal with the present situation.

"Hey, Kuroneko, get a hold of yourself. Come back to Earth. This isn't the world you created for that manga, remember?"

"…I know that."

She said that as if it were obvious, but when it came to this girl, I was still suspicious of whether she really did know that or not.

Once before, Naruko had talked all about how Kuroneko was jakigan, how she was chuunibyou, how all her characters were Mary Sues… but in general, she was the type of person who tended to get way too involved with the settings she created.

 _"Don't get 2D confused with 3D, geez."_ That was what my sister had said. My sister was fully aware of the differences between 2D and 3D, and what's more, she could love each of them separately. On the other hand, Kuroneko sometimes wasn't able to fully define where one ended and the other began.

That's probably why she would sometimes act as though whatever happened in some anime was actually happening in the real world. I didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing… but it could be dangerous sometimes, so it made me worry.

Kuroneko looked back and forth between Kaori and me. "Well then, I'm going to go…"

"Wait wait wait wait… Kouhai, why are you still trying to head home as if nothing happened?" I grabbed hold of Kuroneko's collar from the back as she tried to run off.

"…I apologize, senpai. Unfortunately, I have to go to work today, so I can't stay."

"Didn't you tell me once that you would never go into work on Thursdays?"

"…Blazblue is on television today, so I have to get back quickly."

"Blazblue already ended with the twelfth episode of the first season, and they aren't going to be airing anymore, right?"

"Don't say it as if they've cancelled it or something, dammit!"

Why the hell was she getting pissed there!? Also, her tone and way of speaking just changed, didn't they!? Who the hell was this person!? This must've been the first time I've seen an exclamation mark at the end of anything she's said! In any case, it seemed that I had just incurred her divine wrath. Terrifying.

"Sorry. I meant, the sequel to Blazblue just hasn't been made yet. Alright?"

"…as long as you know that. Just remember, there isn't a single fan who's given up on it yet."

I see. Well then, why in the world was she lying to us just so she could go home? She still hasn't given us a reason. It's not like I was going to forcibly restrain her, but now I was curious. Kaori seemed deeply interested in this cute kouhai, and she took that opportunity to speak up.

"Should I call you Ruri-san then?"

"…do what you wish."

"Okay. Then, Ruri-san… how's school? Are you still nervous?"

"…I'm fine."

"I see. Do you live near here?"

"I see no reason to tell you that."

"Why?"

The conversation was just not getting anywhere.

"Hey, Kuroneko… hey, I need to borrow you for a second."

"What do you want…?"

As Kuroneko reluctantly came closer, I put my mouth close to her ear. I gave a quick glance at Kaori, who was standing off to the side and staring at us blankly.

"Hey, could it be… I don't know if it's true, but… do you hate Kaori?"

"…not really."

She gave the same exact response that Naruko had given. So what the hell was going on then? Why did it seem like you two were just so incompatible with each other? This was the first time you two were meeting each other, right? So why did it seem like your relationship was starting off from something less than zero?

"…haha, so, was it Naruko then? Naruko told you something didn't she. Something about Kaori. That's why Kaori showed up in your manga too."

Kuroneko just responded with a "hmph." Well, she didn't deny it. So I'll just take that as agreement.

"You know… I already know just how much you care about Naruko. But don't swallow every story she feeds you. You're meeting her in person now, so you should judge her with your own eyes."

"…didn't I already tell you that I don't really hate her?" Kuroneko grumbled quietly. But it didn't seem to me that she was speaking completely honest.

It really seemed I had hit the nail on the head. That is, she had been fooled by some story that Naruko had fed her, and so when she meet Kaori, she immediately tried to run away. Still, it just didn't make sense.

No matter what Naruko might have told Kuroneko, when Kuroneko saw just how kind of a person Kaori was, she should have realized that everything Naruko told her had been a lie. So why was she still intent on walling herself off to Kaori?

"…alright, fine."

"Eh?"

Kurneko shrugged.

"I said fine… senpai. You want me to stay here for something, right? I'm not happy about it at all, but… I'll play along with whatever you want. Just stop looking so pitiful. Looking at that is just making me depressed."

Looking so pitiful? This girl was seriously every bit as relentlessly foulmouthed as Naruko. But, what she just said… it was pretty hard to understand, but… it was a response to when I told her to judge Kaori with her own eyes, right? And from what I could tell, she was being considerate of my feelings when she saw that I was feeling bad. This girl was seriously every bit as softhearted as Kaori.

"And if I just stay here and argue with you, I'll just end up wasting a lot of time. So if you need me for something, let's just get it over with quickly."

"Nah I just wanted to introduce you to Kaori and —"

Let's all go home together. That's what I was just on the verge of saying, when I heard someone call Kuroneko from the stairs.

"Gokou-san~~."

A group of first-year girls came pitter-pattering down the stairs (I could tell their year from the color of their school shoes). They were most likely Kuroneko's classmates. One of them spoke up in a cheerful tone.

"Are you free right now? Everyone's planning to go for some karaoke, so if you want…"

"I'm not free."

Instant response. Kuroneko cut down the proposal with a single emotionless stroke. This wasn't good. That wasn't an attitude to take towards classmates you had just met. Even if you really were busy.

Kaori came right to the rescue. She turned to the first-years, clasped her hands together in front of her, and smiled.

"Sorry, I invited her to come with us first."

"Really? Miyazano senpai invited Gokou-san?"

"Yeah. So, maybe next time, okay?"

"Alright, but… I'm so jealous of you, Gokou-san. You really lucky to be invited by Miyazono senpai. Please tell us what your story with Miyazono senpai later, alright?"

"…"

Her classmates waved and went off, but Kuroneko just silently watched them leave. Kaori faced her not-so-friendly kouhai and gave her a slightly awkward smile.

"…was I… out of line there?"

"…"

Kuroneko remained absolutely silent, but just looked back and forth between Kaori and me. After a few moments, she shook her head. It was just her incredibly roundabout way of saying thanks. I thought I would translate that for Kaori, but…

"I see. Well then, I'm glad."

It seemed a translation wasn't necessary. Kaori was honestly a kind-hearted person to her core. And then, because I was stalling for so long, Kaori even stole the words I had been meaning to say all along.

"Well then Ruri-san, do you want to walk home with us?"

"…whatever. Do what you want."

Having finished changing into her street shoes, Kuroneko began to walk out alone. And that was what had happened during Kaori and Kuroneko's first meeting. I think it definitely could have been worse.

So, for that reason, the three of us ended up leaving school together. Kuroneko was still acting incredibly stiff towards Kaori. Seeming to sense that, Kaori didn't try to force a conversation. Kuroneko ended up walking home between Kaori and myself.

…but seriously, considering what Kuroneko's personality was like, was she really going to be able to get along with her classmates? From what I had seen just a little while ago, it was doubtful. Her classmates seemed to still be friendly with her, but if she continued to act that way, sooner or later they would begin to avoid her.

When we exited the school building, I was treated to an unfamiliar sight. In the corners of the space between the school building and the main gates, there were groupings of two or three desks spotting the grounds.

"Ruto, what's that?"

"Ah, they're club recruitment tables."

When the first semester started at this school, all the first-year students attended an assembly in the gym, during which they were told about all the clubs at the school. And the day after that assembly, all the clubs began to try and recruit new members.

School had just ended a minute ago, so I still couldn't see many students around. It would still be a bit of time before the club recruiters started going at it in full force. As we walked by the tables nearest us, I took a glance and saw that they were occupied by the Literary Club.

They had two tables placed side by side, and there was a paper sign with "Literary Club" written on it in magic marker hanging down in front of the tables. And they also had handmade pamphlets placed on top of the table.

"Hmmm…" I was suddenly reminded of the booths in the doujinshi market at Comiket. Geez, those otaku were really having a bad influence on me…

"Umm, won't you consider joining the Literary Club?"

"Sorry, I'm already have club," I responded, moving on quickly.

Looking at the other tables in front of me, I saw there were other clubs that were trying to do the same thing the Literary Club was trying to do. All the clubs were trying their hardest to recruit some promising first-years. Granted, Kaori and I had already member of feketerigó aka the folk music research club, so all this had nothing to do with us.

"By the way, Kuroneko, are you going to join a club?"

"…no. I have a lot of other things I need to do…"

"Ah, yeah, you also have a part-time job, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"…what kind of part-time job do you have?"

When Kaori came in on the conversation, Kuroneko suddenly turned the other way.

"…why does it matter what it is?"

"I just wanted to know…"

Faced with Kuroneko's cold response, Kaori managed to respond with a smile, but then sweatdrop as she looked at me. I could almost hear her voice in my head going "Ruto, what's wrong with her…?"

"Ah, the Princess and her servant. You two headed home?"

"Don't call me princess!"

"Don't call me servant!"

We turned around to face the bastard Ryota who had called out. And we saw member of the soccer club standing there, wearing a soccer vest.

I was almost tempted to just let out what I knew about that time I caught him buying homo games, but considering we had a pact that we would never tell anybody about how we were buying eroge, I stopped myself.

"Wait, so did club activities already start for you, Ryota?"

"Ahh, I guess. Gotta recruit members."

Ryota was also part of the group that was recruiting first-years. For the soccer club.

"So, how's that going then?"

"Not that great… ah, who's this?"

Ryota noticed Kuroneko, and seemed a bit surprised. In response, Kuroneko took a quick glance up at Ryouta's face, but she didn't seem interested in talking, so she quickly turned away.

"It's a new student. I actually know her from before, so we were about to walk home together."

Kuroneko didn't seem like she was going to answer anytime soon, so I answered for her. At that, Ryota gave me a suggestive look.

"Ohhh? Know her from before? I wonder how you know her from before…"

He gave Kuroneko a single glance before turning back to Kaori… what the hell are you trying to imply, you bastard? Kaori also didn't seem to know what was going on, and she cocked her head lightly to the side.

"Hm? What's wrong…"

"Ahh, no, it's nothing, Princess. I was just thinking about how sly this guy over here is, to have two cute girls following him around."

"W-What the hell are you saying Ryota!"

I snorted. My mouth warped into a sour expression, and I gave Ryouta a sharp glare.

"Hey, you, Mr. Soccer Club Representative, don't slack off. Get back to recruiting those first-years. If you keep on dozing off like this, I might accidentally spill the title of that game you bought."

"Wow Naruto, you're pretty quick with that temper of yours… you're pretty easy to read, you know."

"What the hell do you mean?"

I said that with quite a bit of anger in my voice… but contrary to my expectations, Ryota seemed to ignore it.

"Nothing, nothing. Also, Naruto, I'm not slacking off. I got permission from the club president before I came over. I promised my little sister I would meet up with her."

"Little sister?"

"Yes, little sister. You see her around here somewhere? My little sister, that is. She's a new student."

"Are you an idiot? How do you expect me to know what your little sister looks like?"

It was the natural response, but then Ryouta said something quite astonishing.

"It's alright, she's the cutest person in the world, so you'll know her when you see her."

"…"

I was incredibly put off. T-This guy is seriously a huge idiot of an older brother! He looks like he's being serious too! To be honest, I had an inkling that something like this was going on ever since I had met him during that late-night sale in Akihabara.

After all, his sister might have asked him to do it, but this guy still went out of his way to line up in the middle of the night in Akihabara to buy homo games. Hell, he was even the only guy in the line he was standing in.

That just wasn't normal. There was definitely something wrong there. Granted, I shouldn't be talking here! I was the one who went to Akihabara to buy two little sister eroge because my sister had asked me to, and then ended up pedaling home like crazy for thirty-two kilometers on a bike with a huge anime character painted on it!

From an objective point of view, if you asked yourself who was being stranger here… was it me? Well, let's forget about me for a second. Come on, this guy is seriously a hentai! He's just crazy!

"So your little sister is really that cute, huh?"

"Yes! She's pretty slender and she extremely beautiful too."

Geez, is he a siscon? talking her sister like that. What an embarrassing guy. There was nothing more disgusting than having a real little sister and still liking little sisters. I just couldn't believe it. I could feel my entire body itching, and I just couldn't stand talking about this anymore.

Also, Kuroneko had started briskly walking away, so I had to hurry up and catch up to her.

"In any case, I haven't seen someone as pretty as that. See ya later."

"Ah, h-hey…"

I gave Ryouta a light wave and turned heel. I didn't pay Ryota any more attention as I chased after Kuroneko.

Hmph! boasting about physical appearance of her sister like that, I bet my sister is much cuter than yours.

Kuroneko suddenly stop in her tracks. I caught up to Kuroneko, and spoke up to her right when I was by her side.

"Sorry. Were you waiting for us?"

"…"

No response.

This was what I was talking about… this was seriously, seriously weird… I thought we were getting along pretty well too as of late… why was it that if I met her at school, she would behave the same way I remember her behaving the first time we met?

So? Why exactly did she stop then? It looks like she's looking at something… I traced her line of sight to where she was looking, and saw the recruitment table for the Game Research Society.

"The Game Research Society, huh?" So there was a club for that too…

I see. Kuroneko liked games, so her interest was drawn to that club. The Game Research Society had six tables put together, and on top of the tables they had placed three laptops. There was a game running on each laptop, and it seemed that any passerby could play those games freely.

It was a way to attract newcomers. It was like how the soccer club was juggling soccer balls, or the wind ensemble was putting on a musical performance.

"If you would like, feel free to play a game."

One of the male recruitment members of the Game Research Society called out to us, probably because we were staring at their tables. He had black hair and a young-looking face… I didn't recognize him, so he was probably a third year.

When I looked down at the display, I saw that a demo movie of a shooting game was playing.

It looked like a vertical scrolling shooter (even I knew enough about games to know lingo like that). The characters you played were girls, and every once in a while the action broke and there was an event where the characters talked to each other.

"This game… did the club make this game?"

"Yes."

As I thought. After all, the characters were drawn too poorly for this to be actually sold on the market.

"So you have a doujin game here…"

"Yup. This club's primary activity is making these types of games and then participating in events. I guess it might look like we're just spending our budget on fun and games, but I mean, this is also just another way to contribute to the modern culture." He gave me a mischievous chuckle.

"Putting games on the table like this attracts people, and I get the feeling that if they play these games, they'll start to understand more about us." He explained the situation to me good-naturedly.

By the way, I feel like the minute I mentioned the words "doujin game," this club member began to take to me instantly. He probably thought that we had a common interest here… well, it's not like he was too far off the mark.

"…hmph, this is a bullet hell game like Touhou, isn't it? If you ask me, the difficulty level is a bit too high to attract people."

I suddenly noticed that Kuroneko was staring at the display from a very close distance away. Kuroneko was an amazing gamer, and I remember that she had said something about wanting to make a doujin game too.

"Ah, nice catch. Well, to be honest, that's a game our president made to test newcomers. The president said that there's no need to let people join the club if they can't even clear that game. But to be honest, I don't think that's something you should say. It's not like there are that many core gamers here at school, so if you're picky about it you won't be able to get many people to join the club."

The club member scratched his head and gave me an awkward laugh.

"So the demo movie might seem incredibly difficult, but there's also an easy mode, so please try it on that."

"…ah, no, that's…"

The club member offered a controller to Kuroneko, but she didn't move to take it. She looked at the school building, and then at the school gate, and then at the controller… she seemed completely lost.

Hm? I could have sworn she had said that she wanted to get back home quickly… while I sunk into puzzled thought, Kaori urged Kuroneko on.

"We're already here, so why not try?"

"…but…" Kuroneko watched the game display with a sour look on her face.

She really seemed to be incredibly interested in trying the game. It was a look of longing, reminiscent of a child who wanted to play the goldfish game at a festival but didn't have enough money.

And given that her attention was elsewhere, she even managed to respond to Kaori in a sincere, normal way.

But it seemed that she really did want to get back quickly. It seemed that she really had some plans outside of her part-time job. So that's why she was at a loss for what to do. Geez, what a troublesome person.

"Can't you just beat it really quickly? Considering it's you we're talking about, you can demolish that game in no time at all, right?"

When I goaded her on a bit, Kuroneko seemed to finally steel her resolve.

"…well, I guess there's no helping it then." She gave a nod, took the controller, and sat herself down in front of the screen.

 **The Game Research Society Entrance Test Bullet Hell STG: Divine Vengeance of Angry Righteousness, Megidoraon.**

"…that's quite an incredible name you have there."

"…I'm so sorry."

The club member looked ashamed. It seemed that this incredible naming was the work of the club president alone.

"Alright… I'm starting."

Kuroneko had to choose her difficulty. Of course, she didn't choose Easy Mode, but went with the very difficult Lunatic Mode instead.

"Ahh… are you sure? That's really, really difficult, you know?"

"I'll be fine." Kuroneko briskly responded and started the game.

Well then, it'll probably take Kuroneko a bit of time to finish the game. So I'll kill some time chatting with Kaori over here.

"Ruto, is Ruri-san really good at games?"

"Really, really good. Well, just watch… she'll probably clear the entire thing."

"Ah, no, I don't think that will happen… to be honest, the person who made this game couldn't even clear it on this difficulty."

Wait a second… what the hell do you mean? Even though this game was being used as an entrance test, the president who made it couldn't even clear it? That was just a failure, in every sense of the word.

"Hey… if that's true, isn't this a pretty shitty game?"

"Hahaha… it's not good to just label every game that's difficult as a shitty game, you know. If you play enough and become good enough, even games like Transformer: Mystery of Convoy and Spelunker become playable… what the hell!? She already cleared the first stage?!"

On the display, I could see a huge enemy exploding with a thunderous boom while being engulfed in flames. It seemed that Kuroneko had cleared the first stage in the short amount of time I had been looking away.

"If you just stick to him and keep on firing at him from close range, this is what you get. It's nothing to be surprised about." Kuroneko briskly responded.

"…also, I agree that a game being difficult doesn't make it bad. However, this game is difficult _to the point of being annoying_ , so it is a genuinely horrible game. In good games with a high degree of difficulty, sometimes death can motivate the player. Games like Wizardry or Demon Souls, for example. On the other hand… after playing a terrible bullet hell game like this, which just oozes with the bad personality of its maker, all I can get from it is a sense of irrational annoyance and discomfort."

And yet, even though she said that, she hadn't lost a single life yet. I would expect no less.

"Y-Yeah, I know… I mean, you have those low-speed homing bullets that stay with you until the end of the level even if you shoot them with a bomb, and stages where your character's speed triples but the controls are inverted… it doesn't do anything but piss the player off. I already told the president that this isn't a Famicom game, so it wasn't necessary to program in these crazy game mechanics… hey, but you're getting through it pretty well. You've barely died."

The club member also seemed to be surprised by how good Kuroneko was at the game. A few minutes passed, and I slowly became tired of waiting. After watching Kuroneko play, the club member sighed and seemed impressed.

"Although, you know, there are some really amazing first-years who have been coming to this booth…"

"So, you mean you saw someone else who was good at games?"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, there was another girl who came by earlier, who also cleared Lunatic mode without a sweat."

"And she joined the club?"

"Yeah, somehow we managed to convince her to join."

Hmm. So there was even another amazing gamer here… and she was a first- year like Kuroneko?

"A fellow gamer… I wonder if you'd get along with her."

"Oh yes, I wonder."

Kuroneko responded, sounding somewhat annoyed. She really seemed to be in a bad mood today. Right then, Kuroneko set the controller back on the table with a clatter.

"I cleared the last stage."

"No way!"

The club member stood up in shock. I understood that the difficulty was so high that it might warrant a reaction like that. But…

"Aren't you a bit too surprised? Wasn't there someone else who cleared lunatic mode too?"

"I-I mean… that's true, but…"

"But what?"

The club member's jaw dropped in amazement, and he slowly muttered his response.

"That's… well, she got a high score. The old high score was completely broken just a while ago too…"

"And that's something impressive?"

"It's way more than just impressive! Hey, umm, you…"

Even while completely shaken, the club member began to reach out towards Kuroneko. But Kuroneko lightly dodged his hand.

"Hmph. From start to end, that was just a crap game through and through. Please go tell whoever made the game to die."

Spitting out that harsh insult, Kuroneko twisted around and looked up at me.

"…well, shall we hurry back?"

"Y-Yeah. Alright, let's go, Kaori."

"Okay."

"Well, that's how it is. Sorry."

Leaving that message with the club member who still had his hand outstretched, I began to leave that place behind with Kaori and Kuroneko.

"Umm… well, I'll try to find you some other day then."

We heard that from behind us. It seemed that the Game Research Society hadn't given up on getting Kuroneko to join. But Kuroneko didn't turn back, and just continued to walk away.

"…"

Feeling an odd sensation in the face of Kuroneko's stubbornness, I began to walk and chased after her.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ104** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 _Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh_ …I propped up my chin with my hands on my desk, and let out a huge sigh.

I was just way too fed up with the lecture to listen. We were in the middle of class. The world history teacher was writing on the blackboard with a ferocity that rapidly filled the entire board with chalk, so everyone was desperately trying to take notes. My arms were already so damn tired.

Alright… I think I'll take a little break and rest my eyes for a bit. Quite a few people had basically reached the same point that I had, and every single boy with a window seat was gazing out the window, down into the schoolyard.

The first-year girls were in the middle of PE class. I think any boy who's been through middle school knows this already, but if you let your attention drift in a situation like this, an entire hour could fly by in a single minute, so a bit of care was necessary.

Although, what I was looking at weren't the PE uniforms of the numerous girls below. Rather, what I was staring intently at was Kuroneko in her PE uniform doing calisthenics, with her belly button flickering in and out of visibility. People might misinterpret that, so let me just clarify that I wasn't looking at her with only wicked intentions.

The first years had grouped into pairs and were doing their warm-up exercises, but one girl didn't have a partner, and was doing her exercises with the teacher instead.

"…what the hell…"

Kuroneko, Unlike the other students who were chatting with their partners as they exercised, Kuroneko was just going through her exercises with her usual indifferent, emotionless expression.

I watched her from the window.

"Ugh… whaaaaaaat the hell does that idiot think she's doing…?"

Annoyance rushed to my head, and I felt pangs in my chest. Not even her pale thighs, so pale that I wondered if they just refused to absorb sunlight, were enough to lighten my mood. And this wasn't an isolated incident.

When I saw her walking down the hallway during breaks or in between classes, it was never with a group of friends, but just alone by herself.

When she had walked home with Kaori and me, her classmates had called out to her, but they didn't call out to her anymore. Even though I had often seen her classmates try to approach her few days ago.

To be frank, there wasn't any way out of this situation. She was just too antisocial, and way too rude. And during breaks, she probably just never dropped that expressionless, unfriendly attitude of hers.

So it's no wonder nobody liked her. She was just reaping what she sowed. I knew how bad she was when it came to dealing with people, but couldn't she try to do just a bit better?

"So, how's it going at school? Made some new friends yet?"

"…hmph, that has nothing to do with you."

After school I asked her directly what I had wanted to ask her, she responded just how I had expected her to respond. As the leading researcher in the field of Kuroneko-nese, allow me to translate. "Friends? As if I could make friends. Asking about it is just going to make me grumpy, so just don't ask," is what she meant… what a poor girl.

She sat on top of the bed hugging a pillow, and quickly turned away from were in my room, and Rias was also present.

Rias was wearing her usual otaku getup, and Kuroneko was in her uniform. My predominant mental picture of Kuroneko was slowly shifting from her in a Gothic Lolita outfit to her in a uniform. Just like how she had shifted from calling me "Nii-san" to calling me "Senpai."

"No, it has everything to do with us. Come on, that time before, your classmates invited you to hang out again, but you declined and just came over to my house, didn't you? That's exactly why you can't make any friends!"

"…hmph, how tragic. But someone like me does not have the time for the likes of them. Doing things like that makes them dislike me? Well, that's perfectly fine. I hate them too."

"You know, you…"

Geez. She was just pretending to be strong here, but from her tone it didn't even sound like she was aware of it. Even though she looked really lonely, not being able to fit in at school.

At that point, having heard what Kuroneko had said from her position on the floor, Rias let out a chuckle.

"Fufufu… no no no. Naruto-chi is quite a sharp one, he is… in other words, what Kuroneko-chi wanted to say was, '… I would rather be with you than play with my classmates.'"

"!?"

Uwaah, she was really good at doing a Kuroneko impression. I almost imagined that Kuroneko had indeed said that, and I felt my heart jump a little.

 _Bam!_ Suddenly, I felt the pillow Kuroneko was holding collide with my head.

"D-Don't jump to any strange conclusions…"

"I didn't say a single word!" Throw the pillow at Rias, dammit.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you? Your face suddenly had this ugly look on it and you seemed pretty happy… you're disgusting."

"I was born looking like this. Sorry about that."

Well, all jokes aside…

"Let's get back to the original topic. I honestly don't think letting things go on like this is a good idea."

"…hmph… and what's the issue, exactly? I already told you, I am the one who is deliberately isolating myself. The Organization might send its people after me at any time, so it would be reckless of me to become intimate with anybody."

"Liar."

"…Naruto-chi, that was pretty blunt."

But it was obviously a lie. I mean, if she was being serious, how was she going to explain her friendship with us? Kuroneko's eyes narrowed slightly, and a faint scowl formed on her face.

"It's not a lie. And also, having to care about human customs, having to be cautious about offending anyone, having to be shrewd and pay attention to the small details just conflicts with who I am."

Really? But weren't you the one being careful and shrewd that one time you cheered me on? Seeming to guess my intentions, Kuroneko's mood now seemed to completely sour.

"…my goodness. Aren't you pushy? You think that I have no friends, so you want to do something to help? You really should get a dictionary and look up the word 'busybody.'"

She nailed it. That's exactly what I wanted to do. Granted, she wasn't too off the mark when she called me a busybody. Even if she was just pretending to be strong, it was pretty presumptuous of me to tell her to fix something she said she had no problem with.

At that point, still listening to our conversation, Rias curled her mouth into a ω shape and chuckled.

"Fufufu… no no no. Kuroneko-chi is quite a sharp one, she is… in other words, what Naruto-chi wanted to say was, 'I want to look good in front of my cute little kouhai. So I'll solve all her problems and then ask for ecchi things in return!'"

"How can you look so proud of yourself, interpreting it like that!? Do you seriously see me as the kind of person who'd think that way!?"

"…Impossible… Naruto-chi, don't tell me you didn't have any ulterior motives…"

"No no, what's more shocking is that you can be so surprised that I wouldn't have any ulterior motives when I want to help my kouhai."

Well, I admit, I was used to Rias making these kinds of jokes. Also, Kuroneko, don't sit there looking like a frightened animal wanting to escape.

"Y-Y-You… what did you intend to do to me…?"

"I already said I don't have any ulterior motives! Don't start covering up your legs with that blanket! It's not like I'm trying to catch a glimpse of your panties or something!"

"Naruto-chi, how do you even know that you can see Kuroneko-chi's panties from that position?"

"That was the lowest, most evil retort I've ever heard!"

Dammit, why did she decide to be so sharp now of all times? Just because I pointed out that I might be able to see them from this position doesn't mean I was looking. I ended up throwing out a response somewhat nonchalantly.

"Alright, yeah yeah yeah, you'll be happy if I admit it, right? Well… sure, I had a bit of an ulterior motive! I was really happy hearing her call me senpai, you know. So, I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't wanted to help her deal with one of her problems… and that I didn't want for us to become better friends from that. However, just so you know, I also am worried for her, and I just want to do something for her… that part is definitely the truth."

I _hmphed_ and turned the other way. When I glanced back at the two of them, I saw Rias nodding and smiling as if she had been enlightened, while Kuroneko was still on the bed with her head resting on her knees.

"Ufufu, you know, I quite like Naruto-chi when he bursts out like this."

"…It's quite incredible that he can just stand there saying that with me right in front of him and still not seem embarrassed at all… 'a bit of an ulterior motive'… I wonder if saying those words by itself counts as sexual harassment…"

Kuroneko whispered that to herself, while her cheeks flushed crimson. Lately, I've come to realize that calling Kuroneko shy was a complete understatement.

After all, the very thought that a game character who looked like her could've been shown naked was enough to paralyze her and throw her for a loop, so it wasn't an unreasonable description.

It's ironic, considering she draws erotic doujins. Speaking of which, there was also a certain someone who played lots of eroge, but still transformed completely into a demon when she heard that I was going on porn sites. Women were just complete mysteries to me.

"In. Any. Case. That's what we're here to discuss today."

I was deliberately keeping my language vague. After all, putting myself in Kuroneko's shoes, it would be pretty unpleasant to meet with your friends just to talk about how to deal with the fact that you weren't getting along with your classmates.

She might even be tempted to call us busybodies. But Kuroneko looked quite openly annoyed about this. I said I had an ulterior motive, but at this rate, even if I solved her problem, it didn't seem like her affection points for me would increase at all.

Still, even then, I didn't mind. After all, I was trying to do this out of my personal sense of righteousness. So if she disliked me for it, that was perfectly fine.

"Well then, if I may be so bold, I have a proposal… or rather, an idea."

"Oh, please go ahead."

"What if Kuroneko-chi joins a club? I learned this when I made my own club at my school, it's much easier to get along with people who share your hobbies."

"…I see your point."

Last year, I tried to help Naruko make friends with the same hobby, and I recommended that she try to join the SNS community "Otaku Girls Unite!" And Rias's suggestion here was basically the same. She wanted Kuroneko to join a club that had otaku with similar hobbies, and thus to find people who shared her interests.

"…that's not a bad idea."

Unlike Naruko, Kuroneko wasn't trying to deliberately hide her identity as an otaku.

"What do you think about that plan, Kuroneko?"

"…I can guess what you're thinking. You're thinking about that Game Research Society from before, aren't you?"

"Something like that, I guess."

Bingo. For some reason, Kuroneko kept rejecting their repeated invitations, but considering how persistent they were in recruiting her, I'd bet that if she actually joined, they would treat her incredibly well. Also, I would assume that the club was predominantly male, so having a cute female gamer was probably a plus to them.

Wait, that might be a problem. Naruko also said something before about male otaku being scary…

"…what if I joined too?"

"But, didn't senpai already had club?"

"Well, yeah, that's true, but the school rule said that students can join two different club."

"…"

For a while, Kuroneko seemed to be thinking silently on the bed, but she finally gave me a sweet smile and a threatening stare.

"…alright, then. I will go, In return, of course, I expect senpai to come with me. After all… you said you were worried about me, correct?"

"Sure. Got it." I nodded without a second thought.

Around an hour after the two of them left, I got a call from Rias. "What's up? It's usually me calling you, and not the other way around."

"Now that you mention it, I guess that's true. But I wanted to talk to you about Kuroneko-san."

"What about?"

"It's about the reason why no matter what, Kuroneko always refuses invitations to join a club. This is just my own theory, but… I think it's the same reason why she always refuses invitations to go somewhere with her classmates."

"…and what in the world is that reason?"

"Kuroneko-san probably just doesn't like anything taking away from the time she can spend with us. She has a part-time job, she writes doujinshi… and although I haven't heard any details, she also seems to have a lot of other obligations after school. If she added any more to her plate, then that would mean that she would have to spend less time with us. So-"

"-So she doesn't join clubs, and she's antisocial when it comes to her classmates?"

"Of course, she was never very good in social situations in the first place. But, I do believe Naruto-kun had hit the nail on the head back there. And I think that's exactly right. Precisely because our friendships are so important to her, she's isolated herself from her classmates on purpose."

"I see…"

I let out a soft sigh.

"That girl… ever since Naruko went away, she's been coming over more and more often."

"I think I can understand what she's feeling. I… I feel the same way. Up until now, us four… Naruko-san, Kuorneko-san, Naruto-kun, and me… we've become a pretty inseparable group. And that group naturally evolved into something special, and our days were filled with lots of joy. But… then one person disappeared… and I got scared. I became frightened that at this rate, our relationships would all start to fall apart."

Rias was talking about her own state of mind, and inferring that Kuroneko might have felt the same.

Also… this is something I've thought for a while, but how was she so good at figuring out what Kuroneko was thinking? Something just felt off about the situation. It's almost as if…

"Hey, Rias-san. You have a lot of friends, don't you?"

"…no, I don't have many friends Naruto-kun. Of course, I consider all my community members as precious friends… even close friends. Having fun with them at offline meetings, having great chats with them online, those are all really important to me. But, in terms of real friends I can hang out with often, in terms of people I can go to with my own personal problems… I only have that deep of a relationship with three people. Naruko-san, Naruto-kun, and Kuroneko-san."

She spoke in a tone of self-derision that I would never expect from someone like Rias.

"Friends are not meant to last forever. There's graduation, or going overseas, or arguments, or accidents, or school transfers, or illness, or misunderstandings… it's naïve, optimistic. Friendship vanishes at the smallest opportunity. I knew that from the start. So what is this? What is this anxiety, this fear I'm feeling?"

I think I understood just a bit what she was feeling. That's why she was such a kind person. In the limited time she had with her friends, Rias wanted to do as much for her friends as possible, precisely because she knew that friendship wasn't something that lasted forever. She wanted to treasure the happiness that came out of the times they could be together.

That's probably how she was thinking. The joyful life of the party, or the fragile, weak Rias… they were both one and the same person. I knew that now more than ever.

"Naruto-kun. I beg of you, please take care of Kuroneko-san. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask me to do it. It would make me really happy if you could do that for me."

"Yeah. Leave it to me!" I gave her a firm, reassuring response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	28. Fujoshi and Jakigan

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Game Research Society's clubroom was on the second floor of the Club Building. As its name might suggest, the Club Building was the building that housed all the clubrooms, whether the Drama Club, Karate club, or our Folk Music Research Club.

"Is it here?"

We stood around the end of the hallway on the second floor, and looked up at the nameplate on the door. The name "Game Research Society" was written on the plate.

"Alright then… shall we go?"

I looked over at Kuroneko, and saw her give me a nod. I pushed the door open.

When we went inside, a bizarre sight greeted our eyes. What was the best way to put this into words…? Well… the first thing that caught my attention was the bunch of black wires wriggling their way across the floor.

There were also a bunch of long tables stuck together to form a larger table. And there were around three of those in the room. On top of the tables were monitors, various gaming consoles, and laptops. The desktop CPUs were placed under the desk, probably to save space. It was spring, but the air conditioning was on, probably to offset the heat the computers likely gave off. This strange neither-hot-nor-cold atmosphere permeated the room.

There were around four or five people in the room. Everyone was male. Each person in the room was handling a keyboard, or a mouse, or a controller, and was busy doing their own things. But the few people closest to the door noticed our entrance, and turned their eyes in our direction.

The male student sitting closest to us immediately stood up and walked towards us.

"Welcome to The Game Research Society."

"Ahh, hello." Kuroneko showed no signs of talking, so I was the one who responded.

"My name is Hayato Shinomiya, and I'm a first year."

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I'm a second year. This is Ruri Gokou, and she's in her first too." When I said her name, Kuroneko gave a slight nod.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too."

Shinomiya-kun definitely was a pretty polite person. He has average height, light brownish hair and brown and greenish eyes

"Well, let me introduce our club president right away."

"Okay"

Shinomiya led us inside the clubroom. And the farther we walked into the room, the more messy things became. And what's more, there were eroge boxes and figures publically displayed on top of the desks. Yet, this person was also the club president… he must be a pretty huge otaku.

And then, I saw the game sitting at the top of his mountain of eroge.

"…isn't that Oniai…?" And, isn't this figure of Rize Tedeza, the Oniai heroine…?

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Ah, no, nothing at all…"

Why have I played the same game that this through-and-through otaku club president has? Not good. At some point, I might have honestly crossed over the bridge of no return…

"Hey Prez. Namikaze-san and Gokou-san are here."

Shinomiya-kun stopped in the deepest part of the room and called out to someone. The person in question was hunched over and busily working away at something, but he sluggishly stood up.

"Ah, nice job." Giving Shinomiya his thanks, this person turned to look at us.

…you know, I get the feeling that I've definitely seen this person somewhere…

I narrowed my eyes and stared at the president. His hair was pitch black, he wore glasses, and he was pretty thin… what was it…? Where have I seen him before…? I tried racking my brains, but I came up empty. He greeted us.

"I'm Miura. A third year. I'm the Game Research Society presi-"

Once he caught a glimpse of my face, he cut off his words mid-sentence. He frowned, looking puzzled… and then in the next moment, his eyes opened wide.

"Ah! Y-You! I thought I'd seen you before!"

"Huh?"

"You were the one who borrowed my Rize-tan bike at the late-night eroge sale, weren't you?!"

"Ahhh! You, you're that guy!? The one who had that otaku jacket!? It's no wonder we have the same game! I remember now! So this is what you looked like!? And you're a student!? But you look so damn old!"

"Don't call me old you bastard!"

As the president and I pointed at each other, Kuroneko stared at us as if she were looking at something dirty and spoke up.

"…a friend of yours?"

"Huh? Uhh, no, not exactly a friend…"

How exactly should I explain this to her? While I tried to find the right words, the club president came at me.

"What the hell are you playing dumb for!? Give me back my bike, asshole!"

"Aahh! Sorry!"

 _Clap!_ I clapped my two hands together in front of me and apologized.

"I went back to Akiba Station a lot of times after that to return the bike! But I couldn't find you…!"

"Ah, really?"

All signs of anger vanished from the club president's face. He began to scratch the back of his head.

"Ahh, well, if you tried to get it back to me, then it's fine. I don't know the details, but your sister was in trouble, right? And I mean, I was so busy trying to look cool back then that I forgot to even give you my name and address! So I guess it's no wonder you couldn't get my bike back to me!"

"…I'm really, really sorry." I bowed my head over and over again in shame. Ugh, a sense of guilt just filled up my chest. The only reason we'd gotten into this mess was because I promised him I would return the bike… I'm the worst.

And then, the president spoke in a tone you would expect from a newlywed husband worrying about his wife.

"It's fine, it's fine… but more importantly, my Rize-tan bike… are you treating her well? She hasn't caught a cold or anything, right?"

"Please don't worry. She's in our garage, covered with a plastic sheet."

I went all the way to a bike shop in the next town, and even got some maintenance done on her. After all, she was an important item I was entrusted with. And please, just try to imagine my dashing figure handing over this otaku bike to the girl who ran the bike shop.

"Alright. I'll come by today to grab it then."

"Got it."

The other club members occasionally glanced over at us while the president and I were talking.

"Ummmmm… prez. How do you know Namikaze-senpai?" Shinomiya-kun took the initiative and asked that question.

The club president, the same person I had met at that late-night sale wearing an otaku jacket, stood straight up, and put his arms around my shoulders without a care in the world. He gave a huge smile, his canines showing as he did.

"As a matter of fact, we're comrades who loved the same woman!"

"Don't put it in a way that might get misunderstood!"

See!? Kuroneko's stare is just getting colder and colder! Shinomiya glared at the president, his eyes half-lidded, and his cheek twitching in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Namikaze-senpai. The president always makes terrible jokes like this. We're all aware of it. From context, he was talking about eroge, right? That is, that Namikaze-senpai and our president both love the same 2D girl in an eroge, right?"

"Wrong! You still got the most important part wrong!"

This guy… how he could misinterpret things in the worst possible light was really pretty irritating.

"Oh? I thought you were both interested in the same thing, and collect dakimakura of characters and things like that. Am I wrong? He said you were comrades, so I thought that Namikaze-senpai also seriously falls in love with 2D girls like our president does."

"I like girls with flesh and bone, thank you very much!"

What the hell are you making me say!? Also, what the hell am I saying in the middle of the damn school!? Kuroneko's sub-zero glare pierced me straight through.

"…let's stop there, if you please. This is disgusting and an earsore. But please give us a simple explanation. Exactly how do you know this person?"

"I met him in line at a late-night eroge sale."

Finding no other way out, I just told her the truth. Kuroneko should be able to guess that I was there only because my sister asked me to be there. By which I mean, please God, I hope she guesses that.

The club president quickly nodded his agreement with my explanation.

"Ah, right, I promised myself that I would ask you if I ever met you again. What happened after that? Did you get that eroge to your hospital-ridden, terminally ill sister?"

"So suddenly I have a terminally ill sister, huh…?"

"Getting eroge to a terminally ill sister… what on Earth are you two talking about?"

I had no idea how to respond to Shinomiya-kun's icy-cold interruption.

And I guess if you count "little sister moe" as a terminal disease, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that my sister was terminally ill. But I can imagine how it would be incredibly confusing listening to me and the club president talk as a bystander.

Also, I guess I never went into details with the president either, that night of the sale.

"Umm… it's a bit hard to explain, but… yeah I got it safely to her. Miura-san, please let me thank you again. I'm really grateful for what you did for me back there."

I bowed, and the president shook his head.

"Ah, no, it was nothing."

He gave me a friendly chuckle and patted me on the shoulders.

"Well, anyways, this… Namikaze, was it? We're great friends."

"You're great friends, but you didn't even know his name? Well, whatever…"

There was a feeling of resignation in each and every one of Shinomiya-kun's words. I got the feeling that these two have had this type of exchange countless times before.

"Also, Namikaze-senpai. I'm sure you've had this on your mind, so please allow me to explain. This person has been held back a grade quite a few times. That's why he looks so old."

Ah, so that's why.

He can throw in a snarky response when the occasion arises, but he's also good at explaining things… Shinomiya-kun, you're a great mediator, you know that?

"Hey, Shinomiya, don't just go and blurt out other people's personal histories like that. You're making me blush."

"You don't have to blush. Just show some shame and graduate already."

"You know, I've always thought this, but your little retorts are always so dry. You really should learn from Naruto here."

The club president finally took his hands off my shoulders, crossed his arms, and gave out a booming laugh. He certainly laughed pretty often. Also, even though we had just met, he was already calling me by my first name only.

"Not only do we have our new star player here, but to think I would be able to meet with my comrade again… today is indeed a good day."

"I'm glad I met you again too." This was my lucky day.

The Game Research Society president, Miura-san, was my savior and was every bit as weird as he looked… but he was a very good person. If you trust my opinion that is. And for now, I guess I could trust him and leave my cute kouhai in his care.

"…"

Although, the Kuroneko in question had been standing there, giving me and the club president this icy stare for this entire time.

"W-What?"

"…nothing… you've become quite the otaku when I wasn't looking, haven't you senpai?"

I couldn't say a word in response.

I wonder what my past self would say if he saw me today. He probably wouldn't believe that who he was looking at was the same person.

"Allllllllrighty then."

The president gave a huge, extravagant stretch and pushed his glasses up.

"Welcome to the Game Research Society, you two."

Next, the club president explained to us exactly what the Game Research Society did.

"Here, we make doujin games and participate in events. By the way, you two, do you know what we mean when we say 'doujin' and 'event'?"

He had directed the question at me, so I answered for myself and for Kuroneko.

"Yeah, we understand. More or less."

"Have you gone to any?"

"I've only been to one. This girl's been to quite a few, though."

"Ah, then I'll just skip the explanations for those. That's good. It makes the conversation easier. Umm, well, our main activity is making doujin games. Though, on paper, we're technically a club that engages in 'cultural activities.'"

The president looked around the room.

"And, in terms of making these games, it's not like every club member participates in that. Actually, we have a lot of ghost members in this club, and besides us, the only other people who come every day are the two over there."

"Hey."

"Yo."

Two chubby-looking people in the room working on their PCs looked at us and raised their hands. The club president looked back at us.

"We're going to have a welcoming reception for all the new members, and all the club members will be here. I'll definitely introduce you to everyone then."

"Sure."

They have lots of ghost members… this was a pretty half-assed club, wasn't it? Seeming to read my mind, Shinomiya-kun explained further.

"You could say our club is pretty free, or flexible. But it's not like we're doing things half-heartedly. Each and every club member finds a game they want to make and tries their best to make it."

"And you can even make an eroge if you want. Right, Shinomiya?"

"Prez, please be a bit more tactful. I'm trying to get them to know a bit about our club's good points, but you're spoiling all of it. Also, don't I always tell you that playing eroge inside the clubroom isn't allowed? So why do you still have to go out of your way to play them here? Play them at home, please."

"Don't ask such tasteless questions, Shinomiya… if you have a woman you love, wouldn't you want to always be with that woman? I'm not proud of it, but sometimes I even play in the classroom during break times."

This guy was seriously crazy.

"Prez, even if you try to act cool about it, that doesn't make it any less creepy. There are girls in your class too, so please have a bit more respect."

"Ugh, shut up. You my mom or something?"

Just watching this exchange was enough to understand what roles the president and Shinomiya played in the club.

"Also, trying to make it sound better isn't going to work. No matter how you look at it, our club is pretty half-assed. And there's no point in trying to get someone to join without having them understand exactly what they're joining. Right?"

"…that may be true, but even then, there's something to be said about choosing the right words. Umm… Namikaze-senpai, our president might put it that way, but there are definitely people who are serious about making games here. Of course, there are also people who only talk about games, and there are also people who only show up every so often."

"Yeah, I get the feeling that this club is pretty laid back. But there are also more motivated people who work hard?"

"Yes."

"So, that means… well, I had band, so I have to take practice. So it's alright if I join as more of a ghost member? Or rather, it's alright if I only show my face occasionally?"

"We'd welcome you with open arms. After all, if you'd allow me to speak about it from a more financial point of view, even the ghost members pay club dues."

If that's how things worked, then if Kuroneko joined the club, I'd go with that option. Kuroneko hadn't said a word for a while, and I turned to her.

"Come on…"

"…"

Kuroneko sunk deep into thought with her head facing downward. She then glanced around the clubroom, inspecting the club members, before finally looking up at the club president and muttering.

"Then… you're saying that you aren't that interested in making games?"

"Absolutely not! I'm making games with all my strength!"

The club president puffed out his chest. I could not sense any lie from his words. Kuroneko continued her questioning with her emotionless tone.

"…and what genre do you focus on? STG, am I right?"

"Nah, I'll make anything."

"What tools do you work with?"

"We should have all the necessities. We have the equipment, the software… and also the books. Technical books. All the books in that shelf over there are free to be taken out by any of our club members."

When he said that they were "free to be taken out," Kuroneko seemed slightly surprised.

"… but you couldn't have covered the cost of all of those with your club dues alone."

"Well, that's true. I paid for them all myself. I mean, think about what it's like being in junior high or high school. You don't really have enough money to buy technical books that cost a few thousand yen, and when it comes to expensive software like Photoshop, there are plenty of people who wouldn't be able to use those programs even if they wanted to. I was like that too."

The president spoke like an adult, even though he was also a high school student. Exactly how old was he?

"I mean, if someone's really motivated, they could get a part-time job and prepare all the tools they would need to make games. But it's frustrating when you have to pay for your education too. When I was a first year, I thought about this all while I was working for a moving company. I thought, wouldn't it be nice if there could be a clubroom that had all the tools you needed to make games, and a bunch of fellow people who wanted to make and study games?"

The president showed us his teeth and gave us an eerie chuckle. And he readily made his next statement.

"So I tried to make that club."

"…I see."

Kuroneko fell into silence once again. She slowly looked around at the equipment in the room and the bookshelves. I didn't know what Kuroneko was thinking after hearing about the history of the club. But, I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted to say, so I said it in her place.

"This girl is interested in making games."

"Oh? So, what can you do? Can you code? Can you draw? Compose music? I'm assuming you're not saying that you just want to write scenarios because that's all you can do, right?"

 _Babble babble babble babble._

The president let loose a string of words I didn't really understand. Kuroneko gave her response without hesitation.

"…all of those."

"All of those… you can do all of those things?"

"…well, I'm not too certain what would qualify as being able to do those things… but at the very least, there's no need to teach me everything from square one."

Kuroneko spoke timidly, but the president seemed really impressed.

"Hey hey Shinomiya. She's quite a lucky find, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Shinomiya-kun looked pretty proud of himself. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I think I need to remind you of something.

"Hey, remember, she hasn't decided to join yet."

Kuroneko picked one of the technical books close to her up, and began flipping through it.

"…what do you think? It doesn't seem to be that strict of a club… do you want to try it out?"

"… It seems they have software and equipment I don't have here. And it seems that to some extent, I'll be free to work on what I want. It could be slightly better than working alone at home… so it may not be a bad idea to spend some of my game-making time here…"

The president and Shinomiya exchanged glances and smiled broadly.

I chuckled internally. After all, I could imagine exactly how Kuroneko was going to respond in the next moment.

"Please don't look so happy. If I find that this club is no use to me, I will quit… I don't have that much free time, you know."

See? She's blushing.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **105** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I began to go to the game club around twice every week.

Because I had to practice with my band, so it was the very best I could do to make it to club twice a week.

And yes, the original first priority was to get Kuroneko into a club in order to find her friends who had the same hobby… but at this point, I didn't really know how well that would go.

After all, at quick glance, it seemed that the game club had no girls in it. And in the end, it would be best if she ended up making friends with people of the same gender, and in the same grade. Ideally, she would make friends with her classmates. I mean, if she didn't do that, she would just continue to be left out during PE class when people got paired off, and it was because I didn't want that to happen that I tried to help in the first place.

We left the clubroom, and we began to walk down the hall when I tried to get some information out of Kuroneko indirectly.

"Are any of your classmates in the club?"

"…who knows? It's not as if I remember each and every one of my classmates' faces."

"Haah _._ " Just look at this. This is why she can't make friends.

Looks like I'm out of options. Well… it was time to beg others for help. In fact, the face of the person who I thought could help me out the best in this situation had already clearly appeared in my mind.

Soon, it was lunch break the following day. I began to walk all the way down to the first-year rooms to meet with "that person" as soon as possible.

"Huh? You're asking me if my club has first-year girls as members…?"

"Yeah. I figured you'd know."

Yes. The person I had gone to for help was the game club member, Shinomiya-kun. He cocked his head to the side and tossed me back a question.

"Why exactly are you asking, senpai? You looking to seduce one of them or something? Even though you already have a beautiful girlfriend."

"Huh? Girlfriend?"

"Miyazono senpai, of course. Am I wrong?"

His words threw me completely off-guard, so I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"N-No… we're not like that. but, do we look like we are?"

"Yes, you both pretty famous you know, the entire school know it."

So it seemed we did. I see. So we looked like we were like that…

"Well, that's fine then. So why exactly are you asking me that?"

"Ah, well, it's just that when Gokou's only surrounded by boys, I think it's difficult for she to be there."

Shinomiya-kun seemed to be the type to want to stay on topic. Not that I didn't like that.

"Well, if that's the case, then we do have an Watari-san in the club, who's a first-year girl."

"…Watari?"

"Yes. She prety cute girl and her full name is Kae Watari."

Hmm… t-that's quite a familiar-sounding last name…

"Was that girl in the clubroom when we were there?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Hmm. Well, is there anybody else? It doesn't have to be someone in her class, but any other first-year girl would be fine."

"There aren't any more. The girls do tend to join the Drama Club more, so…"

"I see."

So, it looked like my only option was to make sure that this girl with the familiar last name and Kuroneko got along really well.

"By the way, what kind of girl is she?"

"Watari-san, you mean? Well… I guess… from just a glance, she really doesn't seem like an otaku."

"Hmm. But, I guess… in the end, she is an otaku, right? After all, you guys tried to recruit her into the game club because she was really good at games, right?"

"Yeah… I guess that's what you would expect." Shinomiya-kun gave me a dry chuckle.

"That girl is amazing at games, but she never talks about them at all. Even when she comes to club, all she does is read technical books or stare at the computer screen… I haven't really even talked to her much. Honestly, I still don't know exactly why she chose to join the club."

"Is she hard to get along with?"

"Hmm… well, I mean, we barely have any other girls in the club. So I guess it's not a surprise that she feels a bit hard to talk to…"

"Ah, so it's like that. It's really pretty tough to be the only girl in a crowd of boys…"

"Yes, it really is. So it was really a godsend for Gokou to also join our club. We also have a few second-year girls in the club, but they barely ever show up."

I see. I feel like I understand a little better about why exactly they was so desperate in trying to get Kuroneko to join the club. It wasn't just because they wanted to recruit a really talented female gamer, but probably because they wanted to do something for that girl in the club who tended to isolate herself.

If that's the case… then I think our goals were one and the same.

"It'd be nice if Gokou and that Watari girl could become friends, wouldn't it? For both of them."

"Yes, definitely."

Information gathering complete. We faced each other for a while and fell into thought. After a while, Shinomiya-kun hit his fist into his open balm.

"Ah, right. In that case, how about this?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know about our new member welcome party?"

"I think the president might have mentioned something about that."

"Our club plans to have ours this weekend. So, if we can get Gokou-san and Watari-san to sit close to each other, that'll encourage them to start talking and they'll become friends, right?"

Probably not. I think Shinomiya-kun was giving Kuroneko's communication skills way too much credit. If we used a plan like that, we would have to be close by as safety nets.

"I see… that's not a bad idea at all."

"Then let's do that."

"Yeah. Ahh, but I'm really sorry, imposing on you like this even though we've only just met."

"I don't mind senpai." Shinomiya-kun gave me a gentle smile.

Geez. It really seems like there are a lot of younger, reliable people around me these days.

After school that day, I plan to meet Koroneko. That girl usually tried to get back as soon as possible, so if I headed straight for the shoeboxes at the building entrance after the last homeroom, there was a good chance I would run into her.

And so, when I hurried towards the shoeboxes today, I saw Kuroneko on the landing between the first and second floors. But she didn't seem like she was on her way out of the building.

She stood there without any expression on her face, sweeping the floor with a broom.

"Ah, it's your turn to clean up today?"

"…yes it is."

Kuroneko paid me a single glance. Even while she looked at me, her hands didn't stop moving as she swept the broom across the landing. She was pretty good at that. I imagined that she must be used to doing this at home.

"Where are all the other people who are supposed to sweep the stairs?"

Kuroneko completely ignored my question, and just continued her work.

I went down the stairs, walked right down the hallway, and headed towards the other set of stairs in this school building. I walked up those stairs to the very top, walked down the hallway on the top floor, and then headed back to the first set of stairs.

Walking down those stairs, I finished the loop and returned to where Kuroneko was.

…it was exactly as I thought.

The territory the first years had to cover for cleaning the stairs was the staircase the Kuroneko was working on, as well as the staircase on the other end of the building. I took a look at the other set of stairs too… but there was nobody there. All the other people charged with cleaning the stairs had left it all to Kuroneko alone and had all gone home.

This wasn't that uncommon of an occurrence, and it wasn't serious enough to be considered bullying.

They might have just left because they thought it was too annoying, and even if they really were doing it out of ill will, they probably just wanted to play a mean joke on their unsociable classmate who always left the earliest. Compared to the sudden death eroge and ero book traps that a certain brute had set for me, this was completely, utterly tame.

And I might be repeating myself, but Kuroneko was the one who chose to be antisocial, through that crucial period right after one enters a new school. So she was to blame for some of this, and she was reaping what she sowed. There wasn't any room for me to feel sympathy.

There wasn't any room, but…

I brought brooms and dustpans Then started to sweep the stairs, starting with the staircase opposite to Kuroneko's. When I'm mostly done with the cleaning and just collecting the trash on the staircase landing, Kuroneko showed up.

The minute she found me, her eyes widened for a moment. And then her expression sharpened.

"…what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what I look like we're doing. I'm cleaning the stairs."

I gave her a nonchalant answer, and poured the contents of my dustpan into the garbage bag . My casual attitude seemed to get on her nerves. Kuroneko's tone became even harsher.

"…this does not please me at all. Are you trying to take pity on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You couldn't stand watching me cleaning alone, so you went off to do this, correct? It is none of your concern. Do I really have to tell you that every time?"

No. That's exactly what I thought you would say. That's why I started on the other set of stairs.

"Well, sorry then. But, I've already pretty much finished up here. So, I guess you'll have to forgive me today."

"…"

Kuroneko fiercely bit her lower lip. Her pride made it very difficult for her to accept my kindness at a time like this. But I'd known she wouldn't like what I was doing, and I was forcing my kindness onto her even knowing that. Rias probably would've been able to figure out some better way to do this without getting her angry, but I didn't know any. I apologize for that. But… even I didn't know she would get this angry.

"Don't expect any thanks for this."

"Of course I don't. I just did this because I felt like it."

At that, Kuroneko's eyes narrowed. There was an awkward silence. Then, she spoke in a heavy tone.

"You said once before that you weren't lying when you said that you worried about me, right?"

"Yeah. I wasn't lying."

"Ah, is that so? …yes, I understand now. That you certainly, certainly, certainly, _certainly_ were not lying. However… I wonder, have you ever thought about where exactly those feelings come from? Or rather… have you realized it, but you're just pretending not to know?"

What exactly is she trying to say?

Feeling pinned down by this pressure, all I could do was keep looking at her.

"…I _thought_ I would spare you the pain and not say this to you, but having things like this happening so often is very troublesome, so I will tell you exactly where those feelings come from."

Standing above me on the staircase, Kuroneko looked down at me haughtily and pointed a finger right at me.

"The reason you seem to care about me is because the sister you used to go out of your way to help so much has left. And I am your junior, a girl, and seem to have my own set of problems. _I seem to be the kind of person that would rely on you, and that is the only reason you care."_

After that, Kuroneko turned sharply on her heels.

"I am no substitute for your sister. So do not take me for an idiot, please."

And after spitting out those final words, Kuroneko strode away and left.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ106** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And then, it was Saturday. It was the day of that new member welcome party or whatever.

Right after classes ended, I went all the way to Kuroneko's classroom to meet her. After that exchange we had the other day, I was afraid she would decide not to go to the party.

Yes. For the few days since that exchange, Kuroneko and I had not looked each other in the eyes even once.

…not a substitute for my sister, huh?

It sounded like a line right out of one of the manga she liked. However, to be honest… her words hit home. They really, really hit home. I mean… was she completely right? Was the reason I wanted to meddle in Kuroneko's business because I was just using her in place of my now-gone sister?

I really believed that the first few days right after you entered school were important days that decided the direction of your entire life at that school. You would pick the club you belonged to, the social circle you belong to… it was a time where you determined your position within your school (or rather, your class). And if you failed to come out strong during those first few months of battle, then you might find that your school life has suddenly taken a turn for the worst.

School wasn't as rosy a place as adults might imagine it to be. Well, there were definitely rosy parts… and maybe even the majority of school life was rosy, but there were definitely cruel, severe parts of school life that only the students themselves were aware of. That's why I couldn't help but be concerned for my cute kouhai. That wasn't a lie; it was the honest truth.

But was that all? Was that the only reason? No, it probably wasn't. There was a reason I went so far out of my way to interfere in Kuroneko's business… there was a reason I always wanted to do something for her, even though she didn't want me to… probably…

It was probably because seeing her standing there looking lonely made me think about a certain someone else from a certain time ago. That person was no longer here, but that feeling about being able to do something for her back then…

That feeling still remained in my heart even today. I was happy that she relied on me, but those occurrences were no more.

That's why… that's why…

"…tch, I'm being way too gloomy today."

And what's more, I was completely found out, wasn't I? Even I could admit that I didn't look too cool back there. But, even so, that didn't change what I had to do. Just because I had found the rather tasteless motive I had for wanting to help her didn't mean I suddenly didn't want to help her. I also had that promise with Rias to think about.

Rias had entrusted me with Kuroneko. I couldn't get rid of these confused feelings in my heart, but I knew exactly what I had to do. And I knew what I myself wanted to do.

"Well, I guess I have to do what I have to do." I muttered to myself and then pulled myself back towards reality.

I found myself standing right in front of the first-year class I-C classroom. Homeroom was already over, and I saw a few students coming out on their way home. I peeked into the room, with the fear that Kuroneko had already headed straight back.

She wasn't there.

"Crap…" I smacked myself on the forehead.

I had to act quickly. Maybe I could catch up to her if I ran. I turned sharply on my heal, and then…"Uwaah!" I was completely taken aback with surprise and almost jumped up. Because when I turned around, I saw Kuroneko standing right in front of me. She was as expressionless as usual, and was staring up at me from point-blank range.

"…looking all around like that in a first-year classroom really makes you seem like a hentai."

"…"

She was still angry with me, wasn't she? Granted, she always insulted me like this, so it's not like I could tell the difference…

"Umm…" What should I say? I had gone over a lot of ways to apologize and invite her to the party in my head, but once I had her standing in front of me I couldn't remember any of it anymore…

As I struggled to find the right words to say, Kuroneko silently turned away from me. She then turned her head towards me and gave me a cold, sidelong glance.

"Hmph. Let's hurry it up, please." Kuroneko began to walk away quickly. I chased after her while scratching my cheek.

It seemed that we were headed in the same direction as the new member welcome party. I had been under the rather arrogant belief that our friendship had grown stronger, but right now, I had no shot in hell of figuring out exactly what Kuroneko was thinking, or what she was feeling about me.

The welcoming party didn't take place in a classroom cramped with equipment and parts, but in an AV room that the club had been given permission to use by the school. It wasn't that formal of a gathering, but rather one where they provided snacks and beverages and we would have a good time while we ate and drank. Well, it was what you might expect from a high school club.

When I said "what you might expect," I mean that with a sense of disappointment. But that feeling as probably because I was so used to the flashy gatherings that Rias usually organized. So my scale of what counted as "normal" was completely out of whack.

I chased after Kuroneko as she walked away so fast that I wondered if she was trying to run away from something.

"…I'm honestly relieved. I really thought you were going to hate going to this welcome party."

"Yes… I am already very, very reluctant to go. Honestly, there isn't anything I hate going to more than parties like this."

Kuroneko faced forwards and spoke without even looking in my direction. I began to ask her why she was going to a gathering she found so unpleasant. But before I could, she spoke first.

"The tools they have in that clubroom… well, it's certainly much more convenient if I can just use them there, rather than going to a part-time job and buying them myself. So even if I find it a bit unpleasant, I thought I would come here to see everyone today. There isn't another reason."

"…oh, I see then."

Half of what she said was probably the truth. However, that wasn't all… in fact, I believed there was "another reason."

 _"Hmmmm… I don't think that Kuroneko-chi is really that angry. If you just put yourself in her shoes, it's no wonder at all that she would say something nasty. It's alright, if you give her a proper apology, I'm sure she'll forgive you._

I had gone to Rias for advice about what had happened that other day, and that was her response. I didn't really know how I was supposed to put myself in Kuroneko's shoes, and it's not like Rias told me how, but in short… when it came to girls, and not just Kuroneko, there was always "another reason." That's how it probably worked.

"…"

The minute Kuroneko arrived in front of the door, she stopped, and gave me an emotionless order.

"Go in first."

"Alright."

Kuroneko took a step back and I took her place in front of the door. And then, I pushed the door open.

There were already club members inside the room, preparing for the party. The preparations themselves weren't that fancy; they were just lining up a bunch of long desks in a circle and pouring drinks into cups. We gave a light bow and entered, and even though they were already halfway done, we started helping them out. And because this was a new member's welcoming party, I saw a few faces I hadn't seen before. The ghost members of the club were also here. The preparations were soon finished, and people began to sit down wherever they pleased.

I sat in one corner where there were quite a few empty seats, and Kuroneko plopped herself down right next to me.

"…what?"

"Ah, nothing…"

Kuroneko was a shy person, so I had counted on my prediction that no matter how unpleasant she might find it, she would sit next to me, a person she was already familiar with. Now then… where was Kae-chan, the other crucial half of this plan?

I looked all around me, when I saw a pretty girl who might be her. She was a bit on the tall side. She is an eye-catching figure and have large breasts, blue-green eyes, and damn she extremely beautiful too.

However, she had a stern frown on her face, and with the way she was carrying herself, she might as well have stamped a huge "Bad Mood. Stay Away" in boldface on her forehead.

She seemed like she still couldn't decide where to sit, and Shinomiya-kun smartly took that opportunity to call out to her.

"Watari-san, this seat over here is open."

"…ahh." Kae took a quick glance in this direction.

"Yes, you're right. I suppose that would be the best option for me."

She wiped the chair with a handkerchief, and took a seat between Shinomiya-kun and myself. In other words, going around the circle from the left, it was Kuroneko, me, Kae, Shinomiya-kun, some fatso, the president, some other fatso, and I'll omit the rest.

I was unexpectedly squeezed in the middle. Granted, this was pretty convenient, I suppose. If I wanted to serve as a mediator to help get these two's friendship going, this was probably the best position from which to do that. I honestly wasn't that confident that I could be of much help, but I would do what I could do.

"Well, it seems everyone's found their seat… so let's begin."

Shinomiya-kun looked around at everyone as he spoke. Voices of agreement sounded here and there, and then the room became quiet.

"Alright, prez, you're up."

"Got it. Let's have a great time and be a great club this year too. Kanpai."

"Kanpai."

Everyone raised their glass after the president's incredibly concise toast.

The minute the welcoming party began, the room filled with noisy revelry. I looked around at the people gathered. These were all supposed to be game-loving otaku, but from the point of view of someone who was more used to the kind of otaku at Comiket or cosplay exhibitions, they really didn't seem like that.

This probably goes without saying, but it was probably because everyone was young, and everyone was wearing a uniform. However, the pieces of conversation I overheard here and there were definitely those of otaku. It felt like they had gathered a bunch of game-lovers into a room and just let them talk freely.

However, Kuroneko was…

"…"

She was completely silent and staring forwards, without even making a move to pick up her food. This girl… she really was terrible when it came to situations like this.

To be honest, I was worried about this ever since I heard that this would be a party. It's just that this wasn't the only time this has happened; even though this girl did really poorly when it came to places with lots of people, she never learned and always went to those events anyways. So, even though I would never say this to her out loud… Kuroneko might be pretty hard to get along with, but that doesn't mean she didn't want to make friends.

As proof, just think about how important Naruko was to Kuroneko, and think about how lonely she looked when Naruko disappeared. She might appear emotionless, but she really had quite a deep well of emotions.

"Alright then…" What should I do here?

I turned to look at Kae on my right. No matter what this girl's personality was, she probably wouldn't initiate a conversation with Kuroneko just based on how much of a stand-offish aura Kuroneko was giving out. It seemed like I would have to be the one to approach her and lead her in.

"…nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Namikaze, a second year."

"Nice to meet you, senpai. I'm a first year. Kae Watari."

Seeing her up close like this reaffirmed what Shinomiya-kun had told me. She really didn't seem like an otaku at all. She really seemed refined… but at the same time, she seemed different from Naruko and Naruko's friends.

Leaving her appearance aside for now, if I used eroge as an analogy, she was the very picture of the "student committee chair" type of character. I didn't mean she was a warm, serious type. Rather, she felt more like that faultless, intelligent beauty of a student committee chair who you would never be able to get. Compare everything to eroge. Best way to make friends.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, it's just that you didn't seem like you were having a good time. I was wondering if you were just not in the best mood… or something."

"That's how my face has always looked."

"A-Ah, I see." Geez, this was hard.

When she saw me at a loss, Kae seemed a bit displeased and scratched her cheek. Unlike Kuroneko, she didn't seem to be the emotionless type.

"Ahh, well, I guess I am in somewhat of a bad mood. I just have a hard time with this club."

"And why is that?"

"Hmmm. Well, first off, it feels dirty being surrounded by all these talentless boys. Second, everything feels like it's done sloppily, considering all the games the club members make are so weird and otherwise, all they do is chat with each other. Third, they don't even have the common sense to know that it's not appropriate to display figures in a classroom and to play adult games out in the open."

Kae faced a person she had never met before and, counting on her fingers, went through all the things that were making her unhappy. But everything she said was absolutely correct. When she puts it like that, I doubt any member of the game club would be able to say anything to defend himself.

"Then, why did you join the club?"

I asked that question out of the blue. If she didn't want to join, she could have just refused they invitation. And considering all the harsh things she said about the club, I doubt it was because she was too meek to refuse. To my question, Kae responded thusly:

"Because I wanted to study programming. Even leaving aside the terrible contents of that STG the president made, from a design standpoint it was really solid, so I asked him how he made the game. And then, it really seemed like they were using some expensive software and equipment to make the game. So, that got me interested, and I came to take a look around."

Kae seemed to be remembering back to that time, and blushed just slightly for a moment.

"When I went, I saw that they were much better equipped than I had thought… although everything was just scattered around and such a mess. So even taking into account some of the inconveniences I would have to tolerate, I decided that it would be worth it to join the club."

Her reason was similar to the reason Kuroneko had given me. It seemed that this girl also joined the club to make use of the game-making tools that the club president had bought with his own money.

Kuroneko had definitely just used that reason as an excuse to hide her embarrassment.

But, in the end, was the same true for Kae? The fact that she cleared that game meant that she was definitely a gamer. But her appearance and actions just weren't otaku-like at all.

"That being said, I'm just at my limit."

"Why?"

"Because I hate, hate, hate things that aren't neat and tidy."

There was quite an amount of force behind those words. Kae once again began to count on her fingers.

"Rooms being a mess or being dirty. People talking in the middle of class, or people who forget to do their homework, who skip out on cleaning duty, who can't read the tone of a conversation, who forget to take out their trash on the right day, who are dirty and filthy, who cheese moves in 1-on-1 fighters, who cheat… I hate each and every one of these people who just go against the rules like that."

I have a feeling that there were a few words in there that I had no idea about…

Hahah… just as her appearance would suggest, she was a neurotic "student committee chair" type character. Calling her a diligent person would be an understatement. She might honestly be a full-blown clean freak.

"…that's quite admirable of you."

"Thank you. But that's why I just can't take it anymore. Why do the people in this club seem so unmotivated? They went through all that trouble to join this club, but only a handful of them are serious about it. And then this room is so dirty. And I'm sure the president doesn't shower."

She used her handkerchief to pick up her cup, and took a drink of her soda. And then, she spoke in an incredibly glum tone.

"I… I really just can't let it go on."

Hm. In other words, this girl wasn't just a high-strung student-committee-chair character, but she was also a fussy-wife character. When she saw something a bit off, she would get the sudden urge to fix it. What a horribly troublesome woman.

Back in elementary school, she was probably that girl who yelled at all the boys to clean up when she saw them slacking during their cleaning duties.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

It's not like I could just tell her what I was thinking. So I made up something in the moment.

"I was just thinking how you really don't look like an otaku. How do I put it… you just don't seem like the type of person to join the Game Research Society. You seem like you'd fit in more if you joined the student council."

"Is that so?"

Kae turned her gaze away from me, looking not altogether displeased.

"Hearing you say that puts me at ease. After all, I wouldn't want to be grouped with the others in this club."

Her words did annoy me a bit. Was it because I was already leaning a little bit towards the otaku side myself? Also, I had heard something quite similar in the past. From none other than my own sister. And that's what prompted my next question.

"Do your classmates know that you're in the game club?"

"It's not like I'm trying to hide it. Granted, it's not like I go around bragging about it either… well, in my case, I really don't think it would make a big difference if it were found out."

"Really?" How could she be so confident?

"But if they know you joined the game club, wouldn't that be enough to make them think you're an otaku?"

"I don't think that's true. If people ask me why I joined the club, I can just tell them that I wanted to study programming, and I feel they would understand that. Also, I might have said that I don't want to be grouped with the other members, but to the very end, that's just a personal feeling. And if you're just worried about your public image, I don't think getting seen as an otaku is something to be afraid about."

"That's quite a surprising thing to hear you say."

I thought she was an otaku-hating clean-freak, but was I wrong? At least, the situation seemed more complicated than I had first thought. Well, in any case, I won't forget the rather rude thing she had said.

Kae seemed to fall quite deeply into thought, and then spoke in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"For example, there have been a lot of anime recently about girls who are actually closet otaku, but those stories are all just exaggerated. In reality, it's very unlikely for someone to get persecuted just because they like anime or games. After all, we live in a time where people normally go to watch anime films, right?"

So in other words, she was saying that quite unexpectedly, society had already accepted the otaku culture, so you didn't have to try so hard to hide the fact that you're an otaku. When she put it like that, I guess I could see where she was coming from. I mean, there were definitely people in my class who didn't seem like otaku but still talked about things like Dragon Ball and One Piece. But still…

"But eroge and doujinshi are bad, right?"

"Yes, they really, really are." She half-lidded her eyes and seemed flustered.

"Because, I mean, you have to know your boundaries! It's fine and good that you like what you like, but there's a proper time and place for everything, and it's really important for you to be able to figure that out. Really, really important."

Naruko had said something similar. That was actually the exact reason why Naruko had hidden her hobby from her classmates. Kae wasn't hiding as much as Naruko was, but she still was tactful in how, where, and when she told people about her hobby. She drew a clear boundary line in the sand and didn't show anybody anything beyond that line.

Indeed, her attitude as an otaku was pretty admirable.

Depending on who she was talking to, she would behave accordingly. And this wasn't dishonest of her. Rather, everyone behaved in similar ways in order to avoid conflict with other people.

"If you ask me, otaku aren't avoided because they are otaku. They are avoided or persecuted because they do things that make other people uncomfortable. Yes, for example…"

She continued, but with her attention clearly on the person sitting on my other side.

"For example, people who just act so pathetically regardless of the time or occasion are the worst."

"…"

She probably heard Kae, but Kuroneko didn't move an inch and just continued staring straight ahead.

T-This silence was suffocating.

Hmm…? Was this… was this my fault? Just maybe… juuuuuuust maybe… just maybe.

"Oh? I could have sworn I just heard a little animal who lives only by the approval of others say something."

"…ah, Gokou-san, were you here? Your presence is so light that I didn't even notice~~."

"And who may you be talking about? Please call me by my real name, my real name."

"As always, I just have no idea what you're talking about. What's this useless nonsense about your real name? Hey, Gokou-san, how many times do you plan to force me to tell you that you should be more serious about things?"

"Hmph, my real name is Kuroneko. My soul does not answer to my fake name."

"…I just don't have the words to respond to something as ridiculous as that."

T-These two…

"Do you two know each other?"

I swung my neck back and forth at high speed and asked that. And then…

"…hmph, she's the noisiest, most annoying person in our class."

"…she's the biggest problem student in our class."

That's how they responded. All the while, they both were giving each other rather unpleasant glares.

…what the hell? I had heard that Kae was a first-year like Kuroneko, but…

Hey, Shinomiya-kun, what's the meaning of this? I turned my questioning gaze towards him, but he also seemed to have not expected this and was looking bewildered.

Looks like he couldn't come through when it mattered. But I really had to stop this before it got out of hand. I took a leaf out of Rias's book and butt in to their argument.

"Stop it, you two. Don't argue."

"Hmph, we're not arguing."

"Yes, we're not. This is a one-sided lecture, not an argument."

Sparks flew in the air. It was the jakigan girl versus the stubborn student committee chair person.

Geez… what am I supposed to do here? It would be different if I could find some common ground and try to strike up a conversation around that, but even that might be asking too much of me. At that moment, as if sensing the tight spot I was in, Shinomiya-kun added himself to the conversation.

"Gokou-san, Watari-san, you two are in the same club now after all, so please try to get along."

"…this may be stepping over my boundaries, but if you would allow me to speak freely, the fact that we are in the same club is all the more reason for me to say what I am saying. After all, this person has an incredibly bad reputation in our class. She talks and acts in a strange way, she's antisocial even when people from our class invite her to hang out with them, and she has no manners… I've never seen such a poor excuse for a human being in my life. There's even been a rumor going out that the reason she never eats lunch in the classroom is because she's eating it in the bathroom."

Hey, cut it out, won't you!? Hearing that just makes me want to cry!

"…hmph, is that so? In other words, you find it distasteful that we're in the same club? Well then, I'll stop immediately. If possible, I'd like not to be in a club with the likes of _you_." Kuroneko stood up from her chair with a _clang_ (a bit teary-eyed).

"Hey, wait wait wait wait." A bit flustered, I held Kuroneko's shoulders back. "Come on, calm down."

"Yes, Gokou-san. I have no idea where this misunderstanding is coming from, but when exactly did I say that being in a club with you would be distasteful?"

Huh? Wait, what exactly are you trying to say…?

Kae put her hands on her hips, and looked straight at Kuroneko on my other side with a proud expression.

"Fufu, being in a club with you is also my chance to correct your behavior. So, really, I wouldn't be happy if you quit either."

A dead silence filled the air. After ten seconds had passed, Kuroneko started to mumble.

"…and who in the world asked you to do that?"

"If I were forced to answer that, I would say that I asked myself to do it. Let me just make clear that this isn't an act of charity or kindness. I just hate and can't stand people like you. So, to me, this is just a chance for me to correct a situation I find unpleasant."

What she said was incredibly selfish, but I found that I couldn't blame her. Our motives may disagree, but in the end, Kae and I were both trying to do the same thing for Kuroneko.

"…"

This situation was just a ticking time bomb. All conversation stopped, and the atmosphere was shrouded in silence. And what broke that silence ultimately was…

 _Pbbttttttt._ What broke that silence was a most vulgar sound. And everyone immediately turned their eyes to what had produced it.

"Ah, sorry! I farted!" The president cheerfully lifted a hand up and apologized.

"Y-You're the worst!" Kae made a scary face, and if looks could kill, the president would be long dead.

On the other hand, even though Shinomiya-kun would usually make some sarcastic remark when something like this happened, he didn't say anything here at all. Just maybe, what had happened right now was the president's own way of breaking up an argument… maybe. But that really smelled pretty bad.

 _Swshh._ Shinomiya-kun-kun opened a window and spoke up to Kae.

"But this is really quite troubling. I really thought that since you two had so many common interests, it would be easy for you two to talk and get along…"

"Common interests? Gokou-san and me?"

"Yeah, both of you are really great at games. You have different styles, but from what I could tell, your skill levels are pretty much on par with each other."

At Shinomiya-kun-kun's words, Kae and Kuroneko gave each other suspicious looks. I had no idea exactly what Kae was thinking at that moment, but I could pretty much guess what Kuroneko was thinking – "Skill levels on par? With me?"

"…Shinomiya-kun? Are you saying that Gokou-san is as good at gaming as I am?"

"Yes. Watari-san's ability to read her opponent is amazing, but Gokou-san's reflexes are just godly. On par with the Otoshigami, really…"

"You're definitely going too far there." Kae harshly rejected his statement.

"You think so?"

"Putting that person in the same category as a high schooler is just doing him a disservice. Shinomiya-kun might think it's alright to exaggerate in order to be considerate of Gokou-san's feelings, but I feel that's not a good thing to do at all."

"Ahh… haha, sorry. You sure are serious about these things, Watari-san."

It seemed that Kae had quite a bit of respect for that particular gamer. And because of that, it seemed that using that gamer in a comparison with someone she hated made her angry.

"…"

Kuroneko just sat there and watched that exchange emotionlessly.

But hmm… if you wanted some common ground for these two, then in the end it probably would have to be games… that's pretty obvious considering we were in the Game Research Society right now, but shouldn't there be a way to use games as a starting point and get something going?

And it's not like getting into arguments was necessarily a bad thing. Even when Naruko and Kuroneko first met… or rather, I should say that each and every single time they saw one another, they would start fighting with each other. But when all was said and done, they would still play together and got pretty close. That was because both Naruko and Kuroneko wanted a friend with whom they could be frank about their feelings and not hide anything.

So, what about this case? Kuroneko had lost Naruko, and thus had lost her usual sparring partner. On the other hand, Kae was really stubborn, and seemed to not only have a big problem with Kuroneko's attitude, but also seemed set on fixing it herself. Call it compatibility, or call it two gears locking well, but this might not be such a bad situation after all.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ107** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

In the end, Kuroneko and Kae didn't manage to spark a friendship with each other during the party.

Given what happened, you could say that it was wrong of me to try and get Kuroneko to join the game club in the first place, but it was still a bit too early to make that conclusion. I would exhaust all our options before I admitted defeat.

The welcoming party was already over, and we were cleaning up the classroom afterwards. Kae held a bulged garbage bag in one hand, and was busy ordering around the rest of the club members.

"Now now now, all you senpai, go throw out the trash please. Once you're done with that, you should feel free to go home first. I'll do the rest properly." Kae smacked a hand to her well-formed chest.

She volunteered to finish cleaning by herself and let the older students go home first… it was a pretty admirable attitude to take as a younger student, but to me, she just came off as a nagging wife who was throwing her snoozing husband out of the living room to do her cleaning.

"Sorry, Watari. I'm the guy in charge of this party, so I can't leave before the end."

The president was the one who had said that. Kae held a broom out to him.

"Alright, then you can help out."

"Roger."

The president took the broom. Next, Kae turned around to look at me.

"Hey hey, Namikaze-senpai? Why are you standing there looking so confused? If you're planning to stay here, how about you help out a little?"

"Ahh. Sorry about that." This girl sure liked to be in charge. I hurriedly acted to follow her orders.

… but this might be a good opportunity.

Yes, indeed. Right now, the only people left in the classroom were me, the president, Kuroneko, Shinomiya-kun, and Kae. Five people I could put my trust into. And if the situation were like this, then my trump card would be easy to play as well.

"You seem like you're pretty busy, so Gokou-san, you can leave too."

"…I'm not busy today. So I can do what I want."

Kae and Kuroneko. The atmosphere hanging between those two was dark and gloomy.

Back then… from their very first meeting, Kuroneko and Naruko had hit it off, but that was because they could clash with each other without holding anything back and could come to a mutual understanding. And of course, Kae Watari was not Naruko Namikaze. She wasn't, but I still thought it wasn't unreasonable to use Kuroneko's experiences with Naruko as a reference for helping her make otaku friends in the present.

So, then… using that case as a reference, the problem here was obviously that Kae was no Naruko… that is, that unlike Naruko, Kae had no desire to open up her heart to Kuroneko. In short, she wasn't being true to herself.

…if things continued like this, there wouldn't be any progress. If I wanted to get things moving, then I would have to offer some support.

"Hmmm… well, I guess there are some things I could try if I had to…"

I didn't think the things I had in mind would go so well, but at the rate we were going nothing was going to happen at all. So I would try to do what I could.

Well then… geez, my heart is beating pretty fast. I couldn't help but remember back to that time.

I walked closer to Kae while cleaning up, and resolving myself, I casually struck up a conversation.

"Hey… you know…"

"What is it?"

"You said earlier that you joined this club so you could study programming, but does that mean you don't like playing games?"

"That's not true at all… I like playing games. More or less."

"Thought so. If you didn't like playing games, it just wouldn't make sense for you to be so good at them."

"Why are you being so indirect? What exactly are you trying to say?"

Ah, so she noticed. I scratched the back of my head, and looked just a bit away from Kae as I answered.

"Just a while ago, you said that if other people asked you why you joined the game club, you would tell them that you joined to study programming, right?"

"Yeah, and what of that?"

"It's just that, in that context, it really feels like that wanting to study programming is just an act you put on for others."

I took a quick glance at her eyes.

"Is that not the case?"

Kae bit her bottom lip ever so slightly, and seemed to fall into thought for a bit, but in the end she gave out a sigh.

"Ahh, it seems I said something I shouldn't have. Well, that's fine. The truth is that it was just hard to say, and there really isn't anything I'm trying to hide. I'll confess then… what I said was only half an excuse."

"Half?" What did she mean?

"…well, in the future… I want to be a game designer."

"Game designer? So you want to make games?"

"Yes. Umm, and, if possible, I want to find a job at a major game company like ATLUS or Square Enix ."

"And that's why you're studying programming."

"…well, yeah, that's pretty much it." Kae turned her gaze away from mine.

It seemed that she was still young enough to be embarrassed when she talked about her dreams. I knew where she was coming from. I was the same, after all. I nodded with pleasant thoughts swirling in my head.

"Ah, I see. Then… haha, you don't just 'more or less' like games."

"You're right. I'll admit it, I love games. I love playing them, and I love making them." She blushed, seeming embarrassed at what I had gotten her to say. She was just too cute when she acted like that.

"Have you ever played 'Homoge Club'?"

 **"** THAT GAME IS AMAZING ISN'T IT!? **"**

"…!"

…damn, as I thought. she's his sister

"P-Please just pretend you didn't hear anything!"

"A-Ahh, but I did hear it. Clearly, with my own two ears."

"…"

And for the first time since I had met her, I saw Kae break her composure.

To explain, I had expected her response based on an inference I had made from two statements my friend Ryota Watari had made a while ago: "My little sister is a fujoushi" and "My little sister is a first year and extremely beautiful." She also bore some resemblance to her brother, so I couldn't help but think that I was probably right… and it seemed that I had hit the nail on the head.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden? I-I-I-I have no idea what you're babbling on about."

As one might expect, Kae calmed down and returned to her senses after taking a single deep breath, but there was a certain someone who had seen a crack of a chance to attack this impregnable student committee chair, and I was sure that person wouldn't let that chance escape.

"…oh my, how unexpected. The diligent student committee chair has that sort of hobby?"

"Please listen to what I am saying, Gokou-san. I definitely do not have that kind of hobby."

"Then why do you seem so shaken? Why did you say what you said? Kukuku… isn't it because everything is completely true?"

"No. I told you, you're wrong… taking pleasure in other people's pain… what a horrible personality you have, Gokou-san." Kae retorted with something rather insulting, but she had chosen the wrong sparring partner.

"How happy that makes me feel. Thank you for your kind compliment." See? This girl was completely aware of what she was doing.

"Uuughh…" Kae looked back and forth between me and Kuroneko with an annoyed expression. I was sure that she was trying hard to figure out how someone like me could possibly know her secret.

Oh, well, you know, your brother just went on and on about your hobby even though I never asked him to…

…Is something I couldn't say, so I just stuck with silence. Kuroneko smirked, and it honestly was a rather unpleasant smirk.

Kuroneko being Kuroneko, she was probably thinking about ways she could use this to ridicule Kae. I was the one who had lured her in like this, but she was really taking it admirably well.

…but still. To think that it would come to this… I felt a prickle of guilt run through my chest. And I had thought that I would try and make the situation right, but… how was that even possible when she yelled it out so loudly like that?

Kuroneko slowly licked her lips, and began to whisper demonic curses into Kae's ear. "I may not know very much about that culture, but I do know that Blazblue's been pretty popular there lately."

"… a-ah… B-Blazblue? That culture? What do you mean?"

"Ragna, Jin, Kagura, handsome male characters, with their dark and aesthetic view of the world. You see them used in BL master-and-slave settings quite a it's a protagonist that is born out of a 'union' between two fellow males, or more than anything else, the delicate love-hate relationship between Ragna and Jin… these are all just direct hits on rotten minds, and continue to spread little by little even though the anime has already finished airing, yes?"

"No, what are you saying? I have no idea. Please just cut it out."

"…hmph… you don't have to play dumb, you know? After all, I'll bet that you're one of those types who worship and daydream about the JinxRagna coupling, are you not?"

 **"** YOU FOOL! **"**

Uwaah! Kae just opened both her eyes wide and shouted that out.

"If we're talking about Blazblue, then a RagnaxJin heroic semextsundere uke pairing is a sure thing! And of all things, you want to reverse the pairing? Hmph, that's absurd. Doing something like that would warp the characters! You make it sound like you know everything, but you don't know a thing at all, do you? I hope you sink into hell right this instant. Y-You damn amateur!"

W-What the hell was this woman!? I thought she was calmly denying everything, but then she suddenly snapped!

…what? At what point during that conversation did Kuroneko bring the wrath of the fujoshi down upon herself? I looked around for help, but the president and Shinomiya-kun were just standing there and blankly staring at us.

And after being yelled at by Kae like that, Kuroneko began to grin. "Of course I know what I'm talking about. That when it comes to that couple, switching left and right is ridiculous. But… it seems I've caught a fool."

"…hya-?!" Kae covered her mouth.

Kuroneko looked at Kae with a smile on her face, as if Kae had let out some big secret, but I honestly had no idea what these two were talking about. It was even more mysterious to me than the anime otaku chats that Kuroneko and Naruko had.

Each and every word they said seemed like it was in a secret language. It was almost as if they were trying to make themselves difficult to understand on purpose.

"Hn, you tricked me, didn't you…?!"

"Whatever may you be talking about? Hmmm… but this is quite troubling. To think that you could act so arrogant even though you had such a peculiar hobby like this. How very _improper_ of you. Are you sure you can still talk about other people?"

"Yes I can! Unlike you, I'm well aware of the fact that my hobby isn't something I should just air out in public! Yes yes yes, I admit it! I love homos! I'm rotten to the core! But I'm making sure to hide it and live my life normally, so isn't that fine!?"

She got all defiant again all of a sudden. Did she forget that she's in a school right now? Her usual cool demeanor had flown out the window, and Kae blew steam from her nose in her excitement.

"…ah, is that so? And I wonder, would such a rotten-to-the-core Watari-san even be able to get excited by half-live things like the Prince of Tennis musical?"

" _Not even a problem!_ Not to brag, but I'm really flexible, you know. It could be real people, or 2D people, or even things that aren't even alive, but once you pull at my heartstrings, it's possible for me to fantasize about them all I want in my head. In the worst case scenario, as long as I know who's the fork and who's the spoon, that's enough for me to imagine the love scenario."

"What impressive conviction you have… so, that means that you fantasize about real boys as well?"

"Hmph, I have nothing to hide. Just last night, I had a dream that Shinomiya-kun was being gang raped by all the other game club members."

T-This girl is insane!

Her face remaining emotionless, Kuroneko asked her a question. Even for Kuroneko, who more or less understood fujoshi culture and was just trying to goad Kae into embarrassing herself, what Kae had said right now came as a shock. Her eyes widened, and a cold line of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"…keh, that went beyond my expectations… t-to think you had so much evil hidden within you…"

Even Kuroneko probably didn't expect that Kae would be this abnormal. Wasn't this girl supposed to be a clean freak? What exactly was she planning to do with that fork and spoon?

Even the president, who was watching Kuroneko and Kae's argument from afar, looked really frightened when he said what he said next.

"H-Hey, Shinomiya… you sure drew in a really scary hentai into our club…"

"…(˚ Д˚)"

Shinomiya-kun didn't respond, but just stood there completely dumbfounded. And then, having spent the last few minutes spitting out her wild delusions in her excitement, Kae gave out an "Ah!" and seemed to come back to her senses…

 _"GYAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Kae's face paled as if she had just taken in all the despair in the world, and she let out a tremendous shriek. If we were living in a manga, I'm sure that at this point, you would be able to see swirly swirls appearing on her eyes.

 _Cough cough cough cough cough…!_ Kae held her throat as she coughed. With her face completely red and her eyes filled with tears, Kae stood in front of Shinomiya-kun and began to desperately apologize.

"Shinomiya-kun, you have it all wrong! T-This is a huge misunderstanding!"

"…"

Shinomiya-kun didn't say a word in response, but I could just see the life draining out of him. Kae grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"Uwaah! I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Shinomiya-kun! I'm so sorry for fantasizing about you and the president! I mean, seeing you respond to him with your retorts the way you did, I honestly couldn't see you as anything other than a tsundere! It made me really moe moe! I-I also thought that, maybe the president didn't want to graduate because… because he didn't want to separate from the person he loved!"

"H-Hey, stop it already! Shinomiya-kun looks like he's about to faint! Don't traumatize your clubmate more than you already have!"

"Ack!? Did I seriously just go and blabber something disgusting again!?"

"Just stop it!"

"O-Oh my! My my my! N-Next time I'll make it Shinomiya-kunxNamikaze-senpai!"

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you!?"

Look! Shinomiya-kun looks like a lifeless husk right now! I now understood all too well what he was going through after having experienced it myself. Let me just put this clearly… being made the object of a fujoshi's fantasies is just incredibly sickening.

"I'm begging you, just stop it! Please, for the love of god!"

"AAaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I did it again! J-Just kill me! Put me out of my misery!" Kae covered her face with both her hands and shook her head quickly back and forth, wishing death upon herself. In a way, I'm partly to blame for things getting to this point…

T-There was nothing that could save this situation anymore. Terrifying… so this was what a fujoshi was like…

Although, I really wanted to believe that she was just far and beyond the usual level of hentai… but in either case, I seriously have to give credit to Ryota. He is seriously amazing. If I had a little sister like this, I honestly might have already hanged myself.

A-Ah right, Ryouta! He's probably the only person who would be able to get out of this situation! I quickly took out my cell phone, and dialed out to Ryouta's Onii-chan to ask for help.

 _…_ _Riiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiing…_

 _Click._

"What is it, Naruto? Need something? I'm on my way to the next town over for a practice match right now."

"Ryota! your sister went crazy! what exactly should we do!?"

"Just keep on telling her that she's cute and a good girl until she calms down."

"…ah, I understand now. You're just as sick as she is. What the hell!? As if I could do that!"

Like sister like brother!

"…well, I'm putting your sister on the phone right now, so please just do something about her."

"Alright, leave it to me!"

After I heard Ryouta's enthusiastic response, I approached Kae, who was still covering her face and shaking her head, and held out my cell phone to her. It honestly looked like I was offering food to a wild animal right then.

"H-Hey, your brother is on the phone for you…"

"A-Ahh…?"

Once she heard the word "brother," Kae seemed to calm down a little and took the cell phone from me. She put the cell phone to her ear.

"… O-Onii-chan?" She muttered.

"…yeah… yeah… yeah, that's right… at club… the welcoming party… yeah…"

Kae heaved up and down with sobs as she explained the situation to her brother. Her voice was filled to the brim with trust for the person on the other end of the call… for some reason, I felt a pain prickle in my chest. When it came to her brother, this girl seemed to drop all her defenses and let her fawning, child-like side show.

"…alright, I'll do that… thank you. Sorry, Onii-chan. Good luck with your match." Kae said farewell and hung up. She passed the cell phone back to me.

"…umm, I seem to have embarrassed myself…"

"Nah, that's not…"

Well, no, it was sort of true… but it seemed that she had calmed down, so that was good. Kae took a few deep breaths, and raised her head, seeming to have resolved herself.

"Umm… Namikaze-senpai? Are you… good friends with my Onii-chan?"

"Yeah. We've always been in the same class since junior high school, so we do hang out a lot."

"I see… hmm."

I wanted to ask her why she asked… but before I could do that, she looked at the ground and gave an eerie chuckle.

"Wuhihi…"

"Hey! You're imagining something weird again, aren't you!? Something incredibly disgusting, aren't you!?" I really don't want a kouhai like this anymore!

And after the curtain fell on that particular act…

After she was successfully calmed down (at least, that's what I guessed) by her Onii-chan Ryouta, Kae returned to her senses and blushed from ear to ear. She once again apologized to everyone.

"…I am very sorry. It's… it's a bad habit of mine to get carried away when I get excited." She spoke in a gloomy tone, and it was obvious that she regretted what she did from the bottom of her heart. I wasn't completely free from blame here either, and I felt bad about my actions as well.

"We got it. It was also wrong of us to lead you on like that. I promise that I'll never tell anybody about what happened here."

"…I promise too."

"I didn't hear a single thing."

Shinomiya-kun and the president both cheerfully agreed with me. I took a quick glance at Kuroneko.

"You promise too."

"…yeah yeah. I got it, I got it."

She really seemed reluctant about it, but even if I didn't mention it, she probably wouldn't have told anybody.

Well then… with that, after a wild and stormy welcoming party, this one issue was settled for the time being. But there still was no progress on the other issue of making Kuroneko friends. At any rate, when I tried to help her out in that regard, it turned out that the target was a hentai.

I really had to go back and think long and patiently about all of this.

When we finished cleaning up, we all went our separate ways from what had been a rather complicated welcoming party. Kuroneko and I left school together. We did not talk to each other. We just continued to walk in complete silence. I thought back to what had just happened between Kae and Kuroneko.

Thought back to the outrageous fujoshi side of Kae I had caught a glimpse of.

But that girl returned to her senses quickly, and was definitely ashamed of her actions. And sure, Kuroneko and Kae had gotten into a fight, but it was different from that time Kuroneko had met Naruko. They just didn't seem to hit it off in the same way. In the end, Kuroneko probably thought of Naruko as a person with whom she was especially compatible.

Just because the situation was similar didn't mean the outcome would be just as good. But this much was obvious… Kae Watari was no Naruko Namikaze.

Just like Kuroneko wasn't a replacement for my now-gone sister, to Kuroneko, Kae was no replacement for her now-gone friend. I shouldn't forget that. If I did, it would be disrespectful towards Kuroneko. Sort of like that time before when she got angry at me.

Nobody was ever anybody else's replacement.

I whispered something to Kuroneko as she walked beside me.

"…sorry."

"…and what do you have to be sorry for?"

Kuroneko's response was painfully curt. Even though she was willing to be here at my side right now, it seemed that, as I thought, she still hadn't forgiven me. I decided to be honest and admit it. Unfortunately, I wasn't the greatest talker, so I didn't really know how to put it… but I tried to put it as frankly and as sincerely as I could.

"I admit it. Not having my sister here is a bit lonely."

"I see."

I understood that now. Even if I tried to talk big, even if I didn't realize it myself, not having my sister here made me feel unbearably lonely. That's why, with Kuroneko having once called me "Nii-san" and behaving a bit like a little sister, I had began to use Kuroneko as a substitute for my sister. I would treat her like a little sister, do my best to take care of her, and in that way distract myself from my loneliness.

It was pathetic, really. When she suddenly disappeared on me, I was impacted really deeply… I think.

I gave a long, deep sigh. "Even though she was like that, not having her here really feels lonely."

"Yes, I see."

With that, the conversation dried up for a moment. Both in my whispers and in Kuroneko's mutters were contained feelings that couldn't be expressed in words… I'm certain that we were both thinking the same thing.

We didn't try to meet each others' eyes, but just continued to mutter together.

"I am pretty worried about you, you know. Even after this, I'm going to butt into your business."

"Just do what you want. I already gave up trying to stop you."

"I just wanted to ask you one thing. Did you stop calling me 'Nii-san' because you didn't want me to look at you like a replacement for Naruko?"

"No. Don't you remember? When I first told you that I would stop calling you that, your sister was still in Japan."

Well, now that I think about it, that was true.

"So, why did you stop calling me that?"

"No real reason. If I had to give an answer…"

"If you had to give an answer?"

"I just had… _a change of heart_."

And Kuroneko didn't say anything more than that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	29. Chorus Contest

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Today there was a long homeroom held in the afternoon. Our class's female prime minister - class rep Shinka Nibutani aka Mori-sama and also one of Naruko model friends walked up to the stand with brisk steps and went straight to the point, "Next, we'll be discussing the topic for today."

As Mori-sama command, The male class representative, Makoto Isshiki (aka Mori-sama's slave) began distributing the handouts.

"There will be a chorus contest at the end of month, so we will have to select the conductor, the accompaniment as well as the rest of the staff."

Come to think of it, I do think there was something like that. Our school used to have music as a major, so it was a tradition to hold an inter-class chorus contest every year. It was a pretty grand event too. Should it be in any other ordinary school, the event would usually be held in the sports hall or something. But in our school, it will be held in a large music hall which can hold all the students and teachers.

I took a brief glance at the information about the chorus contest that was printed on the handout. The set piece is Mozart's Ave verum corpus. Pretty well selected. It's short and easy to memorize.

"Since we've already decided that Namikaze-kun will be conducting, all we need to do now is to select the person to be the accompaniment."

"She's right…"

"Naruto's the only who can do it!"

"Oi, hold on a second Nibutani!"

When I raised my head, I realized everyone in my class was already looking at me.

"You're not willing to do it, Namikaze-kun?" Mori-sama was speaking to me in an overbearing tone, as if she was the people's representative. "Isn't you a member of music club?"

"There's no relation between the two at all! And beside that's a rock band! Decide it in a more democratic manner!"

"Fine. Namikaze-kun, please name three of your favorite conductors," said Mori-sama.

"Why?"

"It's part of the democratic process."

What's with that? I don't get it. But there was no one in the class who dared to oppose Mori-sama…

"Hmm… Eugene Ormandy, George Szell and Charles Munch."

"Well then…" Mori-sama placed her two hands on the stand and scanned everyone in the class once. "If there is anyone besides Namikaze-kun who can come up with the names of two or more conductors, please raise your hand now."

A silence fell upon the class, as though as it was twelve thousand years after a nuclear fallout. Forget about the raising of hands - no one moved a single inch.

"…then it's decided. Namikaze-kun shall be conducting."

I was rendered speechless by Mori-sama's cruel declaration, and it felt like I could hear the sounds of the democracy crumbling around me.

"So next, the candidate for the accompaniment."

Just as she was done saying that, everyone in the class had carefully turned their head around to look at the seat besides me. I was originally confused at what was happening, but I soon caught on.

If we are talking about who in our class knows how to play the piano, the very first person who would come into the minds of everyone would only be… Kaori. That's because she won the international piano competition held in eastern Europe at a mere age of twelve - the youngest ever girl piano prodigy.

However, she no longer wished to play the piano due to a certain reason, and it was a reason that everyone here - and not just me - knows very well. That why no one dared to suggest that Kaori play the piano.

All everyone did was to quietly peek at Kaori's expressionless face. In the end, no one came up with a candidate for the position of the accompaniment.

It was night during the same day. When mom enter my room she flashed a sweet smile and said, "Naruto-chan~, I have something to give you. Something good."

"I don't want it!"

"At least ask me what that it is!"

"Say it then! I bet it's nothing good anyway!"

"Naruto, take this."

The things that were swaying in front of me while I was reading were… some sort of tickets. Just as I was about to brush the tickets aside, I caught a glimpse of the words 'Conductor: Yoshiyuki Miyazono'… I then realized her motive, and my mood went down in an instant.

"Mom, this is… your job, right…?"

"Mmm, yeah. That's why I am giving them to Naruto."

The world famous conductor - Yoshiyuki Miyazono, who was also my mom's classmate in high school and in the College of Music. People have frequently given mom jobs on critiquing Yoshiyuki's albums or concerts probably because they thought that both of them shared a really good relationship - however, it seems like mom was not too fond of criticizing the music of her friend. As to the course of action she would take when she encounters such a situation - you may be stunned by what you hear, but she would always shove the job to me. Also, this was the first time that she has asked me to critique a concert.

"No, I can't do it! Do it yourself."

"I don't want to as well. I took the job without asking who the conductor was. Please!"

"By the way… why two tickets?"

"Yoshi-chan will held a concert at Tokyo, I was thinking that Naruto could attend the concert together with some beauty, so I asked them to give me two. These are VIP seats, you know? They cost forty thousand yen each! Kyaa~, how lucky Naruto is to be able to go on an extravagant date! So please! It's not nice to leave the VIP seats empty, so make sure you bring someone along with you. I'll fork out the cash for the night at the hotel as well!"

"M-Mom! Wait!"

God damn it! That woman. But despite my anger, I still stuffed the tickets that mom gave me into my pocket. I couldn't help it, because I kind of like Yoshiyuki's performances anyway.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **108** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Oh? So you are the conductor for class 2B?"

For some reason, Kagurazaka-senpai smiled really happily while she was saying that. She was actually the first person to reach the practice room - she probably attended classes in the morning. I mean, she is one of those bad students who skip classes all day and only come to school when the school's over.

"Senpai's from class 3A, right? Has your class already decided on the conductor?"

"Mmm, I was made the conductor right away - it was the same last year. I am already itching for the fight."

"Senpai's not singing? Why?" asked Chiaki.

I was curious about that as well. Senpai is the lead singer for our band. Wouldn't it be better for her to be singing instead of conducting?

"The pleasure you get when the audience behind you applause for you is quite an unique experience! The only occupation in this world which allows you to experience that is the conductor. I remember… Yoshiyuki said something like that during one of his interviews."

"That's because he is a narcissist." Kaori mumbled while she wiped her guitar with a piece of cloth. From her tone, it sounded more like she was irritated by her father rather than hating on him.

"It feels like I can get along really well with your father. Can we invite him to see the chorus contest? He should be more than willing to come if there are no clashes with his schedule, right?"

"Definitely not!" Kaori rejected Senpai's suggestion with a frightening expression on her face.

"Ah, speaking of which…" The talk about Yoshiyuki made me remember the matter about the concert."Kaori, what are your favorite pieces out of all the symphonies by Dvořák?"

"Why are you asking that?" Kaori tilted her head and asked.

"Well, just treat it as a survey."

"The third and the fifth."

The waters are deep, but there seems to be hope for me.

"How about Tchaikovsky?"

"Manfred Symphony."

"You two are indeed father and daughter. Even your tastes are alike."

"What are you talking about?"

I gently took out the tickets and placed them in front of Kaori, the pieces that will be performed are Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture and Manfred Symphony, as well as Dvořák's Symphony No. 5 - and Yoshiyuki will be conducting. Kaori's expression froze when she saw that.

"My mom gave me this, and… there's two of them, so Im trying to get someone to go with me."

"That feels so stupid. Why would I want to watch Papa's concert?"

Kaori turned her head towards the direction of the blackboard after she said that. She does really dislike her father a lot, so I knew it would be futile to try to invite her.

"How about you Chaki, Do you want to go? But it's a classical concert…"

"Will those around us forgive me if I sleep and talk in my dreams?"

"Then don't sleep!"

"Ah, so the conductor's Kaori's father? This is live, right? Will they be doing things like Yoshiyuki's cheers or Yoshiyuki's dance?"

I couldn't help but to give a sigh… I really don't know what would happen if I bring Chiaki along with me…

"Are you interested in attending this, Senpai? Though it's a complimentary invitation ticket…"

The smile on Senpai's face disappeared as she took the ticket from me. What's wrong? Is she busy on the day of the concert? Or are the pieces too heavy for her tastes? Dvořák's Symphony no. 5 is not really a problem, but Manfred may not be something for everyone…

"Umm, well… you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

"No. I'll definitely make myself free on that day! I can treat this as your invitation to a date, right?"

"Eh?" Huh? What?

"I had never expected young man to take the initiative and invite me. I am dying to turn my happiness into endless words and whisper them into your ears, but since there are others around us right now, let's leave it for that very night."

Please, don't go around saying such things, or else you'll be causing misunderstandings for those who are unaware of what is going on!

"…for that very night?"

"Because the concert will be held in Tokyo, right? It will be eight at night when the concert ends, and Yoshiyuki will most likely answer the audience's calls for an encore. We should be having dinner after the concert, so rather than going back home after that, it would be better to stay there for the night."

"You can't!" Kaori stood up all of a sudden.

"Geez - Senpai! What are you going on and on about!" Chiaki stood up as well.

I took a step back on reflex.

"I do welcome the cute jealousies of you two!" Senpai hugged Chiaki, who was walking towards her, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be thinking that I'll forgive Senpai just like this!" Chiaki was still furious despite being hugged in Senpai's arms.

I was already used to scenes like these, so I was not too surprised. Senpai do really enjoy flirting around with girls, while Chiaki joined this band all because of Senpai. She should be mad even if Senpai was saying that as a joke. But… umm, why is Kaori angry as well? And she's even glancing at me angrily.

"Are you jealous of me, Comrade Miyazono? Or perhaps… you want to come along as well?"

Senpai proceeded to hug Kaori from behind, and dangled the ticket right before Kaori. Kaori quickly turned her head away as her face turned red.

"Then… I'll be attending the concert together with young man, alright?"

"…you can't."

"You heard what she said, young man."

Senpai threw the ticket back at me. It felt like Senpai was happily looking at the strange turn of events.

"The ticket's yours, so you should be the one to decide whom to give it to. However… it seems like both Comrade Miyazono and Comrade Aihara are unwilling to go?"

"Kyouko, that's just too sly of you." Kaori protested as she continued to struggle in Senpai's arms. Kaori is the only person in the whole school to address Senpai by her name, and it's precisely because of how they are always hugging each other like this, that the misunderstandings about the Folk Music Club were becoming deeper and deeper.

Then I suddenly thought of something… if I gave the ticket to Kaori and used the concert as an excuse to try to convince her once more, then maybe it would be an opportunity for her to get back on good terms with her father? But… with the way things are, it would be a little strange for me to give the ticket to Kaori now…

"How about this? The ticket will go to the victor in some contest which we will all be participating in."

A beastly smile appeared at the corners of Senpai's mouth.

"If that's the case, then Senpai would definitely win!"

Chiaki complained, and I felt the same as she did. Senpai loves things like gambling and contests. Her ingenious schemes have ensured that she had never lost before.

"I can handicap myself! Comrade Miyazono and Comrade Aihara can team up, while I'll be alone by myself. I grant permission for young man to be on the same side as you two. One against three. How about that?"

It's a little strange for the terms to be that good, right? Senpai must be very confident of herself if she is to come up with conditions like that.

Just as I was about to say something, Kaori raised her head suddenly and said, "Fine."

"I'm really happy, Comrade Miyazono."

Senpai kissed Kaori lightly on her forehead. Kaori's face went red in an instant, and she quickly pushed Senpai's lips away.

"If Kaori's taking part, then I am in as well!"

Umm, you two, calm down! Don't accept the contest without even knowing what you girls will be competing in!

"So what are we competing in?"

"How about… a sauna endurance contest where we can touch each other?"

"That's just you wanting to touch the two girls!"

"Young man can join us as well, yeah?"

"I see, I can make sure that you are not touching them… no wait, that's not it! I am a guy here!"

This person can definitely get us a sauna where it's unisex, so that was a really scary suggestion.

"If you are against the sauna, then how about an eating contest where we can touch each other?"

"What's the reason for touching others in an eating contest? And stop being engrossed in being able to touch others!"

"Then… if we are talking about four people, then Mahjong will be a good choice."

"I do not know the rules of Mahjong," Kaori admitted immediately.

"It's simple. The one with the least points will have to strip."

"Don't teach her the wrong things!"

"So your rule is that the winner has to strip? I don't really mind if you are that desperate about stripping."

"I am not stripping! And please do not forget the original intent of the contest!"

After coming up with a huge list of indecent suggestions, Senpai finally said this in a serious manner.

"How about this then. Since we have four musicians here who are fighting it out, then let's decide the winner with music!"

Senpai took a look at my, Chiaki's and Kaori's faces… In retrospect, all those crazy antics were probably part of Senpai's plans to force us to grudgingly accept her suggestions.

"The winner shall be decided through the chorus contest!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ108** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The whole class already knew the rumors of the contest by the very next day.

"I heard you guys will be competing against Kagurazaka-senpai, and you has to strip if you loses, Naruto?" Ryota asked me.

"What's the point of Naruto stripping? It obviously has to be Aihara or Miyazono who does it!" The one who said that is Makoto Isshiki, Everyone's favorite pervert.

It seemed like there was something strange about the information they received. And Karin, she was looking at me with tears in her eyes while saying, "I am really happy to see Naruto being that motivated about conducting!" No, you're wrong. I am not the least bit motivated.

The rules of the contest were really simple. Senpai's class will be competing against our class, and the winner will be the class which gets the higher score. There's a total of twenty four classes in our school, and even though they will only announce the results of the top five rankings, but…"It would be impossible for both classes to miss the rankings, because my class will definitely get ourselves within the top five" - that was what Senpai said confidently.

"Meaning that Kagurazaka-senpai will be stripping if we win?" Isshiki said that, which stirred up those around him. "Everyone, lend me your strength!"

All the guys raised their fists in the air in response to Isshiki's cry. Please! What are you guys so excited about? However, I was most surprised when Kaori said, "I am willing to be the accompaniment during our practices".

"Kaori… is that really okay?" Mori-sama was on the stand when she asked that question worriedly.

"It's okay. I cannot sing well anyway." Kaori glanced at me as she said that. "It should be fine if it is only during the practices. I can do it if Ruto composes the accompaniment."

I nodded my head without even thinking. Kaori had actually said she wants to play the piano… is she that desperate to win?

"Let's do just that. We'll come up with the rest of the plan after we are done selecting our choice piece." Kaori agreed to Chiaki's suggestion.

On the same day after school, we sent Ryota and Isshiki over to Kagurazaka-senpai's class to spy on what our enemies had chosen for their choice piece, but… only one of them came back.

"In order to let me escape, Isshiki-kun, he… ugh…" Ryota the survivor gagged and said no more. What's with the exaggerated acting!

"But… it should be fine! Isshiki is a really patriotic guy, so he would never reveal our class no matter what sort of torture they put him under!"

"They'll find out from his badge…"

"Ahh, I see. We're done for!"

Our spy went into a frenzy from that tsukkomi of mine. Are you retarded!? Even without the badge, there should be at least someone who could recognize him by his face!

"So did you two find out what their choice piece is?" Mori-sama asked.

"Nope. We were arguing on the topic of the girls' uniform. That idiot rejected my notion of cheerleader outfits, so I couldn't help but to protest. And we were caught like that."

"You guys are absolutely useless."

"You two don't have to come back!"

After having seen their retarded acts, my drive - which was barely there to begin with-sunk even lower. The recordings of last year's chorus contest dealt us the critical blow. The winner was class 2A - in other words, it was Kagurazaka-senpai's class.

The person with her hair coiled up and wearing a formal tuxedo was none other than Kagurazaka-senpai. Their choice piece was Niimi Tokuhide's ensemble piece Kikoeru. The different tempos of the song were clearly distinguishable, and that was coupled by a meticulous ensemble. We were enchanted by it despite us watching the video while sitting on the hard and uncomfortable chairs of the classroom.

"It's no wonder they got first…" My classmates discussed quietly in the dark. Looks like we have no chance at victory. Well, I was okay with Senpai winning ever since the beginning. In order to handicap herself, Senpai had suggested a one versus three battle. It may seem like we had three times the advantage over her, but since the contest is a fight between the classes, we did not manage to gain any actual advantage from it.

The only thing unchanged was her admirable use of sophistry which placed her in an favorable position on the battlefield. I gave a weak sigh. At the same time, I could feel a gaze piercing through my cheeks - Kaori was staring hard at me from her seat besides me.

"…what?"

From the moment the video ended till the lights in the classroom were switched back on, Kaori continued to stare at me.

"Do you really think we can't win?"

Kaori finally spoke as our classmates began to leave the audiovisual room.

"But… you did see the video just now, right?"

"That performance… looks more impressive than it actually is."

"What Comrade Miyazono said is right~"

That's what Kagurazaka-senpai said during the band practice that day.

"There are a few techniques that will help increase the chances of winning the chorus contest. For example, you can deliberately emphasize the strength of the voices; choosing a polyphonic piece; waving the baton in exaggeration… and so on."

"I see…"

"Also, all the judges are inexperienced in music!"Chiaki added in.

So that's the reason why Kaori said it looked more impressive than it actually was? Because it was a performance to bluff the laymen?

"Wrong." Kaori shook her head as she continued to tune her instrument.

"It's to bluff 'the laymen who were forced to become judges but are unwilling to show their lack of expertise'."

…I see. Any amateur of the profession would be able to discern if the performance was good or bad. However, they would try to find 'reasons' to decide whether they should be awarding high or low marks to the performance. And that's where our cunning Senpai was aiming at with her tactics.

"I would have adopted a different strategy if the judging criteria was based on the polls of the student population. But since there were only four judges, it was much better to choose a piece that will cater to their tastes."

"That reminds me - considering Senpai's class, your choice piece was really conservative."

I thought they would choose rock as their choice piece, but their selected piece sounded way more like the performance of an ensemble. It was kind of disappointing.

"One of the judges last year was the social studies teacher, who advocated freedom."

I sighed. Senpai had actually considered even the tiny details… the song Kikoeru which they sang was composed during the Gulf War. It is a song that advocates peace and the conservation of nature. It must have struck a chord with the social studies teacher.

"So… what will your class be singing for this year?" asked Chiaki.

"We've decided to do rock."

"Eh? Which song?"

"It's a secret. My assistance to the enemies will end right here." Senpai grabbed her guitar and stood up. "Let's begin our practice! We can't just focus on the chorus contest alone."

Senpai was the only one out of the four members of Folk Music Club who cycles to school. That meant that while on our way to the train station after our practice, we could make use of the time to discuss our battle plans.

"When's the latest we can decide on our choice piece? This weekend? Then we'll have to think harder~" Chiaki swung her bag around as she walked in the middle of the shopping street. Her eyes were burning with the passion that is possessed only by members of the sports clubs, and that made me feel all worned out.

"Who are the judges this time?" Kaori asked from the other side of me.

"The principal and Hiratsuka Sensei are the fixed judges for each year. Who else is there…"

Hiratsuka Sensei is the music teacher, and she's also the supervisor for our Folk Music Club. That was the reason why Chiaki asked.

"That means we can bribe Hiratsuka Sensei, right?"

"Problem is, Kyouko would be a step ahead of us if it can be done," replied Kaori.

They ignored the presence of me who was in between them, and continued exchanging their opinions enthusiastically.

"Naruto!" Someone stomped on me all of the sudden, which nearly caused me to fall.

"You are always daydreaming! Can you please be more enthusiastic about this!? Is it okay for you to lose to Senpai?"

Chiaki pulled her face close to mine. As we were standing in the direct middle of a crowded street right in front of the station, the stares from the passerby felt really uncomfortable.

"Because I don't think we can win."

"So you want to go to the concert with Kyouko?" Kaori came to my front and questioned me with a stinging glare from her eyes.

"No, it's not like I particularly want to…"

"Be clear about it!"

"Why is Kaori so concerned about all this? I can understand the reason why Chiaki's angry, but…"

"Oh? So you know why I am angry?" Chiaki asked in a really belittling tone. I nodded my head. It's because Chiaki likes Senpai, and having heard Senpai say that she wanted to go on a date with me - she would not feel that great even if Senpai meant it as a joke, right?

Chiaki knitted her forehead and sighed when she heard my explanation. "Kaori, our enemy is probably not Senpai, but the denseness of this idiot."

"I feel the same as well." Kaori agreed without hesitation. For an instant, she looked at me as though she had something to say. However, she turned her head away immediately and walked quickly towards the station. Chiaki made a face at me and caught up with Kaori.

I remained rooted to the ground for quite a while due to my confusion. When I ran down the stairs after realizing that I have to chase them, the doors to the train was already closed.

I sat on a bench on the platform in exhaustion. A voice then suddenly came from behind me,

"Looks like it will be an easy victory for me."

I nearly fell off from the bench. I turned my head around and saw Kagurazaka-senpai standing behind me with a crafty smile on her face.

"…why are you here?" Didn't she cycle back home on her bicycle already!?

"I was planning to scout out your battle plans, but it seems like it was an unnecessary move." Senpai sighed and sat down next to me.

"In any case, Senpai had already won the moment you suggested the idea of a contest, right? The one versus three handicap is pointless. We have no chance of winning!"

Right after I was done saying that, Senpai stared at me with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Young man, it seems like you have some misunderstandings about me~"

"What did I misunderstand?"

"You should know very well that I will only fight battles that I will win. The other mantra of mine is… I will never fight in a battle if it cannot even be considered as one."

Senpai placed her hand on my thigh.

"I joined this battle because I believed that young man, Comrade Miyazaono and Comrade Aihara are worthy of being my opponents. This contest is not a pointless one, and I do not want an empty victory either."

The announcement of the incoming train was broadcasted over the station. Senpai gently moved her body away and stood up.

"However… the current you is unable to compete against me. Forget about one versus three - the three of you added together is not even on par with just half of me. What a shame."

I listened blankly to the sound of the incoming train as well as the footsteps of Senpai as she climbed up the stairs before she disappeared from my sight. However, I was unable to pry my back away from the bench for a long time.

She believed that we are her worthy opponents. But the current me is…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ109** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Today after school I decided to make a trip to the music preparatory room to ask Hiratsuka Sensei some questions… meaning that I'll be investigating the judges.

"There's no point to bribing me." Hiratsuka Sensei said that to me straightaway as I stepped into the room.

Her hair was rolled up and she was wearing a pure white blouse together with a tight skirt - this music teacher of ours looked just the perfect teacher who had stepped out of a guy's fantasy, but in actual fact, she was a violent lady who acted on her whims.

"Because I have to go along with the preferences of the head! And I'll even have to say things like, 'Ara, Terumi Sensei has such incredible sense of music! Ohohohoho~'. What a pain…"

What appeared in my mind was the face of another judge, Mei Terumi, the head teacher of the third year. She looked like an idle and rich lady, but she was actually a really strict middle-aged woman.

"Please do not reveal those complicated inside-stories to your students without any reservations!"

"But you are here for those complicated inside-stories, right? You are trying to bribe me so that you can beat Kagurazaka."

Since when did I ever say anything about bribing? Also, that means that the details about our contest against Senpai has reached the ears of the teachers already?

"No, I am just here to check on the judges' preference in music."

"How much?"

"Eh?"

"How much are you paying me?"

Oi! Damn you! You just said you would not accept my bribes, and now you are asking me to bribe you!? I gripped hard on my knees to suppress my anger, and squeezed out the following words, "In exchange, I'll give you the cream puffs sold at the pastry shop next to the station."

"I'll take four of those!"

Damn her for taking the opportunity to ask for a bribe…

"You should know that our principal's a Christian, right? He was the one who chose the set piece, so you will not go wrong if you choose gospels or things like that. For the past years, it was likely for the judge who was chosen by the students to award high scores to rock and pop music. As for that old hag, her preferences are hard to grasp. She likes movies and TV series, so you guys can try investigating along those lines?"

"How do we go about investigating it? By asking her directly? But I have never attended her lessons before, nor have I spoken with her even once."

"Who knows? Come up with something by yourself. Kagurazaka had already asked her."

Ah! So Hiratsuka Sensei had said the same things to Senpai as well? Seemed like we were a step behind her.

"Mmm, I am craving some pastries already! It's all up to you now, Naruto!"

As I was angry at Hiratsuka Sensei's demand for bribes, I ended up buying only a single cream puff and cutting it up into quarters before giving it to her. It's obvious I was severely beaten up by her.

It was not like Hiratsuka Sensei's information was totally useless though. We do at least know that we have to focus our attention on Terumi Sensei. I subconsciously went to the staff room in an attempt to look for Terumi Sensei. However, Kagurazaka-senpai was already in the office. She was at the table of the head of third year.

I hid myself behind a compartment wall and peeked at them. Terumi Sensei was grabbing onto Kagurazaka-senpai and lecturing her. Not surprised here. Kagurazaka-senpai was a bad student who hardly attends lessons, so it's likely for her to be summoned to the staff room occasionally and get lectured by the teachers, right?

But upon listening closer, their conversation had unknowingly turned into things like, "Right, right! That's the song! I do not know the name of the song, but I had heard it in a movie's soundtracks before…" "Ah… then it is probably…" Senpai's techniques in getting others to talk is something really scary…

I then thought of something. All I need to do is to stay close to Senpai and slowly piece together the information which she had gathered, right? No, but… that will mean we are progressing at the same pace as Senpai. We will have to overtake Senpai by a long distance if we want to defeat her.

The conversation between Kagurazaka-senpai and Terumi Sensei was already over after I was thought about all these things. How can this be!? I had actually missed the important details at the most crucial moments!

The next day, it was our class' turn to use to use the music room after school. Since we had not yet decided on our choice piece, we started by practicing our set piece.

K618 Ave verum corpus is one of Mozart's masterpieces. It's a simple song that is easy for the different parts to practice on their own.

The only thing is, it would not be easy to gather the four different, separated lines of soprano, alto, tenor and bass, and blend them together into a single song. It is difficult for a layman to grasp the techniques of the harmony - now add on the fact that the thirty plus voices before me were all singing on their own.

I was beginning to feel a loss of what to do as I held the baton in my hand.

"Naruto!" Chiaki, who was standing in the front row together with the other altos, had her eyebrows arched upwards. "Hey! If all it takes to conduct is to stand there and swing your hands to the left and right like a metronome, then I know how to conduct too!"

"Then why not you doing it!?" I placed the baton on the music stand. I was rather pissed off.

An awkward silence filled the music room for a short while. The person who broke the silence was Karin.

"How about this - we'll head outside."

Our classmates were stirring up quite a commotion thanks to Karin's words. Chiaki turned to face the piano and said.

"Kaori, please teach that idiot properly. We'll go to the corridor to practice within our own sections."

There were some who objected and said they did not want to leave the air-conditioned comfort of the music room, but Class-rep Mori-sama agreed to the suggestion of Chiaki. And so, my classmates began walking out of the room to the corridors, leaving behind a surprised me as well as Kaori, who was still sitting at the piano.

What the heck is going on here? Just what is Chiaki planning?

I tried my hardest not to come into eye contact with Kaori, and sat myself before the music stand.

I could hear the singing of my classmates coming from outside of the heavy metal door of the music room. Not only that, but all the classes in school were practicing at this time as well. The voices of hundreds of people were all mixed up together, though it did not sound clear.

"…do you still want to be the conductor?" Kaori asked me softly.

"I am not against it…"

It's just that everyone seemed to have some sort of weird expectations of me - it was the same for yesterday with Kagurazaka-senpai as well. I hate it. They think we can beat the winners of last year just because I had much knowledge with music? A conductor is not a magician!

"I can understand your feelings…"

As my view was blocked by the cover of the piano, I was unable to see the expression of Kaori while she was mumbling those words.

"I feel… that a conductor is unnecessary for an ensemble that is made up of laymen."

"…mmm, you're right."

"Why?"

"Well, no one has any spare attention left to take note of my baton. They already have their hands full with the scores before them. The laymen ensemble will have depend on the accompaniment of the piano. But even the accompaniment is not…" I stopped my sentence halfway.

Everything I had said till then was correct. Those without music background would be unable to sing along to the conductor, while an inexperienced accompaniment player will only play the piano at his own pace, so there is absolutely no need for a conductor.

However, I stepped onto the conductor's stand once more and exchanged eye contact with Kaori. It was as though her eyes were asking me this - why did you think I volunteered to be the accompaniment?

That's right. Our accompaniment was not selected just because she 'happens to have learned the piano before', which is a reason that can be seen in nearly every other classes.

The accompaniment is none other than Kaori. There's Kaori and I - a weapon which Kagurazaka-senpai's class does not possess. I gently lifted the baton off the music stand. Kaori's shoulders responded sensitively to my action.

I waved the first note slowly, as though I was trying to pierce a needle in the air. The song was just forty-six bars long. Despite the solemn tune, it did not affect the litheness to each and every bar and beat.

The melody of the piano began making its steps forward. I was in total control of the tempo, and it almost felt like I could even scoop up each individual notes with my hand…

Since the tune was something I had composed specially for Kaori, it was made up of only the most basic triad. The delicate sounds would perfectly coordinate itself to the slightest movements of my fingertips. I thought I could even feel Kaori's breaths.

The song began to play in my ears - the main melody switched its scale to A Major. The mood of the tune then became slightly darker, and the scale was changed to F Major.

The crystal clear voices of prayers echoed against the tall ceilings of the cathedral before being absorbed by the baton in my hand, which was pointing to a faraway place. The area around us finally returned to silence.

When the piece was over, I stared at the blackboard at the back of the music room for a long while. I could feel my strength flowing away from my body. I slowly stepped down from the stand and made my way towards the piano. Kaori's face was dyed a faint red. She shifted her gaze away when she realized I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Kaori… and thank you."

"All I did… was to play to your conducting."

I focused my attention on Kaori's right hand, which was resting on the keyboard… the hand of hers that was different from everyone else's. Kaori used that hand for my sake.

"Ah! I-I did not do it for you!"

"Ah… no, you obviously did not do it for me, so… why? Because you want that ticket?"

"No! Y-You and Kyouko…"

Me and Kagurazaka-senpai? Is there something wrong with us attending the concert together? But Kaori's face turned red as she was halfway into her sentence, and she did not say anything else for a while.

"Geez! You idiot!"

In the end, she said that and began to slap my arms hard repeatedly. Just as I was about to grab her wrist to stop her from doing that, Kaori slapped my hand away with her face flushed red. She was looking past me and towards my back.

I turned around in shock. The door of the music room was opened unknowingly, forming a tiny slit, and my classmates, lead by Ryota, were all peeking at us through the slit.

"Darn! It's over already?"

"The squabble between you two was really short!"

"That was so boring!"

It's not like we exist for your viewing pleasure!

By the time we resumed our practice, there was not much time left for our class to use the music room. However, the practice made me feel like I had finally managed to catch a hold of the edges of Kagurazaka-senpai's tuxedo.

After the practice was over, Kaori and I were left alone once more as both of us went to the music library to return the baton and the scores.

"Kaori, can you play the accompaniment for the actual performance as well?" I quietly asked Kaori that question while I was returning the scores back onto the racks in the dark storeroom.

Kaori stared at my face before lowering her head. She can't? Those inerasable scars of Kaori were something inflicted to her while she was on the stage. Even though she can play the piano during our practices, if we are talking about her playing under the spotlights.

But… the sounds of her piano play an important role in guiding our class throughout the whole song. We will definitely have to depend on Kaori's accompaniment so that the chorus could coordinate themselves to my conducting much better.

It was then when I suddenly thought of something…

"Then… how about this. At the very least…"

Kaori listened to my request with a helpless expression on her face. After much deliberation, she finally said to me hoarsely,

"…do I have to?"

"Mmm, yes!" I nodded my head calmly.

"So that means you do not want to attend the concert with Kyouko?"

"No, that's not it." For some unknown reason, Kaori was particularly persistent about that. To me, it does not matter who gets the ticket. It's just…

"I want to beat Senpai. I want to show Senpai the things that you and I can do together, so I will definitely need your help."

Kaori bit her lips. Her gaze fell to the floor.

So it still can't do huh… just as I was about to apologize to Kaori, she suddenly lifted her head and said.

"…I understand… I will give it a try."

I grabbed her by her hands and swung them around emotionally. With that, we might finally be on par against Senpai - for the set piece anyway. So what is left… is the choice piece.

Senpai said we deserved to be her opponents. Senpai believed in me. Chiaki believed in me. And Kaori believed in me as well. I will never let her have the chance to say things like 'an easy victory' again

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **She Comes to School** **~The Crimson Hair Princess~** **Part 1** **-**

Dark, low-hanging clouds, Naught but rain at the airport, through windows she looked, yet she saw nothing outside, no matter how hard she looked.

It was a certain Sunday afternoon in October. A girl was lying spread-eagle on her bed in the dormitory. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and an attractive face. She wore a pair of light brown cargo pants and a dark green long- sleeved shirt.

Written over her chest on her shirt were the words **Are the books selling?**.

Oh! She turned around!

Embroidered in bold letters onto the back of her shirt were the words **Charge!**. The author has no idea where she buys such devil-may-care shirts.

The dormitory room had nothing but the simplest of furnishings-a desk, a bed, and a closet chief among them.

"I'm bored…" The girl turned over again, looking up at the ceiling and talking to herself.

It was 1600 hours. In other words, 4 in the afternoon.

It was a little late for a snack, but a little early for dinner. And outside was pouring autumn rain. She couldn't even go out for a walk.

"Two whole hours 'til the cafeteria opens… I'm so bored."

Hanging on a clothes hanger on her closet door was a green sailor uniform (Note: winter uniform), and a western belt, form which hung several (Note: many) small pouches and a holster (Note: containing a single model gun).

They were the only ones there to hear her plight.

"Then why don't cha sit at your desk and start studying? Isn't your midterm in two weeks?" A voice suddenly asked her. It was a girlish, exasperated voice.

But there was no one but the girl in this room. There was no one else, not even under the bed, atop the closet, on the balcony, or behind the ceiling.

The girl, however, was not surprised at all. In fact, her reply was extremely matter-of-fact.

"How am I supposed to study when I don't even have homework? Who do you think I am? Huh!?"

"Don't act so smart when you're actually being dumb."

"That's why I was gonna take a nap, but I'm not tired at all now because I slept in this morning…"

As one of the laziest people in the world, the girl flailed about lightly atop her bed.

She soon got tired of the actions. She plopped her limbs onto her mattress and sighed again.

"I'm bored…"

"Seriously. Just because there hasn't been a demon attack since the rehearsal last week you've lost all your drive, Naruko." The mysterious voice said, exasperated.

"That's not why I'm so down, Kuroneko. That's just not it." The girl called Naruko denied the accusation. She glanced over at the black colored cat keychain lying on the edge of her desk.

"Is that so?" The black cat keychain named Kuroneko replied-my goodness! This cell phone was the one who had been talking to the girl all this time!

"So what's wrong?" She asked expectantly.

"I'm seeing a lot less of those challenge menus nearby." Naruko spat angrily.

"Really?"

Kuroneko was terribly disappointed. Naruko, however, didn't care for her disapproval. She glared up at the darkened fluorescent bulb above her.

"What the heck happened…? After I finished the dumpling challenge, all the eateries around here ended their challenge menus in sync. I went to the library to check the internet, and even places that had challenge menus until just last week stopped them. This can only mean one thing: They're bullying me. There must be some huge organization behind the scenes plotting to stop me from eating. Damn it… I was planning to transform before going out to the next challenge menu, too…"

"That's terrible. You'd run them all out of business."

" _They're_ the ones who're challenging me. All I'm doing is accepting. Baa-chan told me that I don't need to go easy on anyone. 'In combat, there is no mercy'. Human history was built on battle, you know? Wanting to eat as much as possible is just another human instinct." Naruko said.

"But I really don't wanna pay the round trip fare for the trains just to get to a challenge menu restaurant… That's not feasible, with my puny allowance." Is she thinking big, or small? It's difficult to tell.

There aren't many high school girls who worry so much about the sudden decline in challenge menus, but one thing is for certain: one such student is right here.

"Honestly…" Kuroneko muttered. If she were human, she would have shrugged. Instead, she glanced out the window.

It was raining softly.

As Naruko, over in Chiba in Chiba Prefecture, rolled around her bed.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was raining in Narita International Airport (Narita Airport), in Narita, Chiba Prefecture.

Until the year 2004, Japan's foremost gateway into the skies was officially called [New Tokyo International Airport].

Narita Airport has two terminals, each used by different airline companies.

You don't need to worry too much if you're just landing, but you'll be in big trouble if you go into the wrong terminal for departure. Please remember this if you've never used the Narita Airport before.

It was in the Immigrations area for Terminal #1 of Narita Airport that the girl standing at the front of the line for foreign nationals stepped forward.

She was a white girl with emerald-green eyes. Her crimson hair reached down to her waist.

Caucasians tend to look more mature than Asians, but the girl was probably in her mid-teens. She very tall. She was also dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

With an American passport, the girl walked towards the gate and handed the male immigrations officer her passport and other documents.

With a quick fingerprint check and a photograph, the officer quickly glanced over the girl's passport. He spoke to her in plain English, his face stoic and businesslike.

[Are you here on vacation?]

(In this story, any dialogue in [bracket]s is spoken in English.)

The girl smiled and replied in a slightly high-pitched but lovely voice. Of course, it was in English.

[Nope. I'm here to fight.]

[Pardon me?] The officer asked, taken aback. The girl seemed to be a little surprised.

[Oh? You mean you've never watched such a popular anime?]

[…]

The officer gaped silently. The girl tilted her head.

[But I could have sworn I heard that all Japanese people love anime…]

The officer:

[…]

Put on a very serious face. He then said:

[Setting aside whether or not all Japanese people love anime, Miss-]

Immigrations is a place that is critical to matters of national security. It is where people like terrorists, spies, illegal immigrants, and drug dealers are weeded out and stopped from entering the country.

So it's no wonder that an immigration official was about to scold this girl for acting this way in such a sacred place. This should be good.

[I've seen that one. It's practically the Bible of my youth. I remember I went to the Kawasaki theatre to watch it the day it came to the big screen. It's a historic work of art.]

Hey.

[Right? Wasn't it a masterpiece?] The girl smiled.

[The cityscapes of Tokyo were beautiful enough, but that story! That script was a work of perfection. I still remember the shock of realizing that the first scene was foreshadowing the final scene.]

The officer abandoned his duties to engage in otaku talk. Someone stop these two.

Starting off with the robot police anime that led to this conversation, the two moved on to discussing an anime about weaponized dolls (because they're both feature films), to a recent hit series about a rebelling prince who likes to show off one of his eyes. The large white man in an I New York sweatshirt, who was waiting in line after the girl, began to impatiently look down at his wristwatch as they continued their merry anime chatter.

After enough time for a bowl of instant ramen to boil over and get soggy.

[My, my. Looks like we'll have to stop here. Anyway, you said you were here for short-term study, correct? There you are.]

Having finally come back to his senses, the officer stamped the girl's passport.

[Welcome to E**ven!] He smiled.

Thank you very much for that terribly problematic comment.

[Thank you.] The girl replied, taking her passport. And as she stepped forward into Japan.

[Please don't fire guns like crazy like they did in that anime.] The officer said jokingly. This guy needs to get it through his head.

The girl turned back towards him and grinned. [I won't. I don't even have any guns with me, anyway.]

[Good to hear. Enjoy your stay in Japan!]

[Thank you!]

And so, she arrived in Japan.

Once the girl stepped out of the gate, the large man in the sweatshirt came to the desk.

Five people behind him in the line that had just gotten a little bit shorter was a bored-looking man in a black suit, fiddling with a Blackberry. He sent someone a text message.

[The rabbit has entered Japan.]

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was a certain Monday in October.

The day after Naruko rolled around her bed with nothing to do. Yesterday's rain was still here, but even stronger than before. It sounds like the autumn rain front is trying its hardest today.

The students seemed to be tired of the rain that had lasted all weekend. They sat in their seats, faces darker than the cloudy sky, annoyed by their wet socks and sleeves.

Sitting in her new seat for this term, at the back of the classroom beside the hallway, Naruko absently waited for homeroom with her chin on her desk.

"I'm bored…" Naruko complained quietly. Just like the other students,

Naruko was wearing a winter version of her sailor uniform. Around her waist was a belt from which hung several pouches and a holster. Kuroneko hung from the other side.

At the worst seat in the classroom, the middle seat at the front row, sat a certain male student.

He was a young man with brown hair.

Who is this boy? Please don't tell me you've forgotten!

This is Naruko's oblivious stalker-material classmate of Naruko, Ryota Watari!

But for some reason, ever since last month's [Allison] rehearsal, Ryota had gone quiet. Even when he met Naruko he just greeted her quietly, not following her anywhere.

That was one of the reasons why Naruko was so bored, but because of a bunch of complicated teenager-y stubborn psychological blah blah blah, Naruko did not even understand this about herself.

The class bell rang.

Normllay, their 70-plus homeroom teacher would hobble into the classroom on the dot, say "Good morning, everyone", and start the period, but today was different. He did come on time, but two other people followed him inside.

"Good morning, everyone. There's someone I'd like to introduce to you today."

His opening sentence was a little longer than usual, too. The students began murmuring.

One of the two people who had stepped into the class was a very familiar face-their English teacher, Kyouko Kagurazaka-sensei. She was a woman with long black hair and black eyes. Stylish as always, she sported a black business suit and skirt. The picture of sexiness.

Surprisingly enough, the second person was a crimson hair girl. She had long hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Obviously the students had no idea that she was the very girl who had the anime conversation with the immigrations officer in Narita Airport yesterday.

She was dressed in a uniform from a different school. She wore a black and red checkered skirt that covered her knees and wore a neatly-tied red necktie. On her navy jacket was an inhumanly complicated school crest, embroidered in gold thread. On her feet she wore white socks and red indoor shoes. It was a look straight out of some trendy foreign film.

 _'She's beautiful!'_ The girls thought.

 _'Wow! She looks like a goddess!'_ The boys thought.

Naruko, being Naruko, thought, _'What's a foreigner doing in our class?'_. But then she glanced over at Kagurazaka-sensei.

"I'll not intercede in this matter." Naruko muttered, as though she was someone from a historical drama.

"Now, everyone. Let me introduce our new classmate."

The students's eyes at once moved from the girl to the teacher. The teacher, wishing that his students would give him this much attention in class, began.

"This is Miss Gremory, who's just arrived from the U.S. yesterday. She will be studying with our class for about two weeks. Since she can't speak Japanese, Kagurazaka-sensei will be interpreting for her."

 _'Oh, I see.'_ The students understood at once. Kagurazaka-sensei interpreted the homeroom teacher's introduction to the girl.

"I'll let Kagurazaka-sensei take over now. If you will, Kagurazaka-sensei."

The homeroom teacher handed the reins to Kagurazaka-sensei. She took charge.

"My name is Kyouko Kagurazaka."

 _'We all know that!'_ The students thought in unison, looking up at Kagurazaka-sensei.

"Miss Gremory here will be studying here in our class for the next two weeks."

 _'This isn't your class.'_ The students thought, astonished.

"Short-term study periods like this aren't so common these days."

 _'Right. Don't most people stay for at least a year?'_ The students wondered.

"I can't divulge the details, but Miss Gremory's father is the CEO of a huge corporation. Don't tell anyone that he _donated_ a huge sum of money to this institution in exchange for allowing his only daughter this stay."

 _'Adults.'_ The students thought dryly.

"Anyway, we might not have too much time together, but get along, everyone!" Kagurazaka-sensei concluded with a smile. She looked over at Naruko, sitting at the back of the class.

"Naruko! I'm going to assign you to be Miss Gremory's guide while she's here!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Naruko screamed, getting off her seat. Kagurazaka-sensei took advantage of the situation and spoke to the newcomer in English.

[See that girl over there? The one who just got up with all that enthusiasm? Her name's Naruko, and she'll be your guide around class! She's a bit of a big eater, but she's a kind and gentle girl, I promise!]

[Thank you so much, Miss Kagurazaka. I'm very grateful.]

Though Naruko couldn't understand a word of their English, that was all the more reason for Naruko to complain.

"W-wait a second! I can't speak English!"

"I know, Naruko. If I remember correctly, you translated the phrase 'Pay per view' as 'a paper airplane (going _vieeewwwwwww_ )' on your last quiz."

"Then leave it to someone -"

"- That's why I had a wonderful idea!"

It seemed like Kagurazaka-sensei had no intention of listening to Naruko. This time, she looked down at Ryota, sitting right in front of the podium.

"That's why Ryota here will follow you two and take care of interpreting! As long as you're together, [No Problem]!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Naruko cried again.

"If you say so, Kagurazaka-sensei." Ryota, on the other hand, accepted her orders with grace.

"Wh-why is everything-"

 _'Why is everything going so fast?'_ It's amazing how Kagurazaka-sensei never gives Naruko a chance to finish her sentences. She quickly turned to the new student.

[There we go. Naruko says she's happy to be your guide. This boy here is Ryota. He'll be interpreting for you and Naruko. Come over here, Ryota! Say hello!]

Ryota got off his seat and spoke to the newcomer in fluent English.

[My name is Ryota Watari. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Welcome to Japan, and welcome to our class.]

As the other students broke out into cries of astonished admiration, Naruko stood there in shock.

The girl smiled at Ryota.

[The pleasure's all mine. Thank you in advance for all your help.]

[It's no trouble.]

After the conversation:

"That's enough now." Kagurazaka-sensei made to leave the classroom, leaving the slack-jawed Naruko standing at her desk. She suddenly stopped.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you her name!" Kagurazaka-sensei exclaimed, and instructed the new student to introduce herself.

[Of course! Hello, everyone!]

She was obviously speaking English, but anyone can understand words like "Hello" and "Everyone". Hmph!

The other students greeted her with [Hello]s and [Hi]s and [Konnichiwa]s.

Although it wasn't a very eloquent exchange, even minuscule amounts of comprehension is generally enough to raise people's cheer. The girl smiled. The satisfaction was infectious-the rest of the class seemed content as well. Naruko was still standing.

And so the girl-

[My name is-]

Introduced herself to the class.

[Rias. My name is Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you.]

"Rias?"

"Rias."

"Rias, huh?"

The students whispered. Energetic answers like "Nice to meet you!" and "Hi there!" and "Welcome!" were returned to Rias.

"Say, can you speak any Japanese?" One girl asked, in Japanese. Ryota instantly interpreted for her.

Hearing Ryota's translation, Rias excitedly clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

[Yes! I've learned a few Japanese phrases from some of my favourite anime series!]

Ryota interpreted for her again. From this point on, please assume that any communication between Rias and the class takes place through Ryota.

"Really? Which one?" The girl from earlier asked, thrilled. Rias responded with a radiant smile of her own. This was only natural, as she finally got a chance to use the Japanese she worked so hard to learn.

The class looked at her, enraptured.

Suddenly, Rias balled up her hands into fists and pointed to the sky, scaring the students.

She took a deep breath, then stated in confident Japanese: "I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"

This is how Rias came to study in Naruko's class.

The beautiful crimson hair girl from across the sea instantly became the hottest topic in school. During break time, the classroom was filled with curious students from elsewhere, here to get a glimpse of Rias.

Rias took classes normally, with Ryota interpreting for her on the spot. But she could not help but be curious about something during Kagurazaka-sensei's English class.

[Kagurazaka-sensei, may I ask a question?]

[What is it?]

[Why do you have Ryota's seat turned around? Why are you resting your chin on his head?]

[That's a very good question! It's because this is the rule in Japan when it comes to foreign language classes.]

[A rule?]

[That's right. Students take turns being the teacher's chin-rest for a month each. Ryota is stationed here all October.]

[But Ryota doesn't look so happy about it…]

[Maybe, but rules are rules. This is a very strict law, you see, descended from the era of samurai. Anyone who goes against it has to slit his own belly. It's called seppuku.]

[What strange traditions Japan has…]

[You got that right. But remember that saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'.] Kagurazaka-sensei said casually. Ryota remained silent. This is a pretty well-known English saying, but this is foreshadowing.

[Of course. I'll remember that.] Rias nodded. Ignorance can sometimes be terrifying.

Naruko and her fellow classmates had no idea what they were saying, but they knew very well that Kagurazaka-sensei must have been talking nonsense again.

About ten minutes before the end of class, Kagurazaka-sensei put down her chalk. Without a care in the world, she returned to her perch atop Ryota's head, as he continued to silently read a depressing-looking book called [The Era of Reven(ge)]. Kagurazaka-sensei looked over at Rias.

[Have you spoken with Naruko yet?]

[I'm afraid not. Everyone else was just being so nice to me, so…]

[I see. Then I'll end the lesson here. Why don't you take Naruko and Ryota over to the school cafeteria? No offence to America, but all Japanese food is delicious! And they're low in calories, too! Especially the ones at our school.]

That was how the lesson came to an end. With the formalities dispensed ("Try not to disturb the other classes"), the students were let off to enjoy some free time.

Rias heeded Kagurazaka-sensei's advice. Gently turning down the other students, she crossed the classroom and approached Naruko.

"If I leave now I can have my pick of today's menu…" Naruko mumbled, as she made to leave the classroom.

[Could you please show me around the cafeteria, Naruko?] A smiling Rias asked her through Ryota.

Naruko thought for a moment, and answered with a groan. "I guess so."

Although she wasn't too happy to be with Ryota, Naruko could not complain because she couldn't speak English.

"Let's go."

[Thank you, Naruko!]

With this, the two girls and their interpreter walked through the hallway, switched out of their indoor shoes, and stepped outside the building. They headed for the dormitory cafeteria, which was not too far away.

Naruko held a black umbrella, Ryota a green one, and Rias an orange one. A trio of umbrellas, all of different sizes and colours, trod forth.

[Kagurazaka-sensei seems to trust you a lot, Naruko.] Rias said.

"Huh. You think so? I thought she picked on me because I'm in the Take Action Now Club." Naruko answered. It was irritating to have to hear Ryota's voice each time she said anything, but there was nothing she could do about it.

[Oh? What is the Take Action Now Club?]

"Kinda hard to explain, but… I guess it's a club Kagurazaka-sensei made so we can all have fun together."

[That's amazing! Could I join, too?]

"Huh? What?"

[Kagurazaka-sensei told me, "If you like being around Naruko and Ryota, you should join their club"!]

"Huh. Seriously?"

Naruko was taken aback. Things were getting more annoying than she had expected.

 _'Looks like she won't be saying "I'm bored" again anytime soon.'_ Kuroneko thought as she hung from her belt, but she did not voice this thought.

The cafeteria soon came into sight.

"Our cafeteria has some really good food. If we go there now we could probably pick whatever we want off the menu."

[That's amazing! You know, I learned the phrase Japanese people say before a meal by watching anime.]

"Really? What is it?" Naruko asked. Hearing Ryota's translation, Rias spoke confidently.

"Who's the bastard who made this sashimi!?"

Inside the cafeteria.

In front of Naruko was a shogayaki rice set (Of course, she had an extra-extra-extra supersized serving of rice. She also had a small plate overflowing with kyurizuke, topped with a generous helping of sesame seeds for an accentuated zing). In front of Rias was a tempura udon with egg (udon with crisp, freshly fried tempura containing bright orange shrimp), a dish she had always wanted to try in Japan. Ryota had a bowl of curry rice (a staple of school cafeterias, with a liberal serving of potatoes and carrots). They sat side-by-side at one table.

"Let's eat, everyone! Thanks for the meal!" With Naruko's declaration, their lunch began.

Let's show off everyone's characters: Naruko ate enthusiastically, but retained a cool composure throughout her meal. Rias carefully manoeuvred her chopsticks around her udon noodles. Ryota ate in silence, not mixing the curry into the rice very much.

Other than the mysterious Japanese phrases she tossed around confidently once in a while, Rias was rather easy for Naruko to talk to.

"So you're staying at a hotel while you're in Japan, huh?"

[That's right. I actually wanted to try a homestay in a Japanese home, but this study trip was so sudden that we couldn't manage that.]

Hearing that Rias was staying at a hotel in Chiba Port Tower, Naruko was not very impressed.

"There's a hotel in that building?"

Naruko would go crazy over something like a lunch buffet in Chiba's Chinatown, but she didn't seem to have any interest in tall buildings.

Rias was staying in a Royal Suite that costs over five hundred thousand yen per night. The suite, which included two bedrooms, a living room, and a dining room, was about three hundred metres square. If the classroom was eight metres by ten, then it was about a third of the size of Rias's suite.

She had checked in to the hotel yesterday, along with her personal maid (who used the smaller bedroom in the suite), her retainer- cum-butler (in a different suite), and a group of sharp-eyed macho bodyguards keeping a watchful eye all around the floor. But since she didn't really have any need to say anything about this, Rias refrained from mentioning it.

And though it was a rather poor idea of a substitution, she smiled radiantly and said, [This tempura udon is delicious.]

As they drank tea after finishing their meals, Rias suddenly asked Naruko and Ryota a question.

[Come to think of it, I've seen a lot of posters with slogans around the school. What's that all about?] She was talking about the PSAs warning students about demonic temptation.

Naruko decided that, if nothing else, Rias had to know about the facts regarding the matter of demons. She explained everything from the start.

Naruko explained that, sometimes, students succumbed to the follies of their youth and become rampaging demons. She explained that, in case of such an occurrence, students should follow instructions and leave the area in an orderly fashion.

Naruko also explained that Rias should never fall for any suspicious temptations-in other words, she should refrain from answering "yes" to just anything.

And finally, she explained that, in the worst-case scenario, where a demon materializes (or where Rias herself becomes a demon), she should not worry, as a magical girl of justice will appear out of nowhere and solve the problem by shooting a mysterious gun.

Of course, the fact that Naruko was the aforementioned magical girl of justice, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko, was a secret among secrets.

Rias's eyes widened as she listened to Naruko's explanation.

[My goodness… demons that take advantage of weak human hearts, a transforming magical girl of justice, and a mysterious gun that turns the demons back to humans… Japan is really something!]

Although it was difficult to tell from her words if Rias was impressed or disbelieving, the sparkle in her green eyes probably meant the former.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	30. The Violinist Saika Totsuka

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It seems like the 3A has already decided on their choice piece."

The news came to us the next day after school. It seemed like the class 3A was very enthusiastic about the contest as well. Not only were they putting up defenses against our spy Isshiki, they even rallied together to berate him when he went to the music room to gather intelligence. Regardless of all that… he still managed to bring us precious information.

"I could hear them clapping to the beats. They were clapping and singing at the same time, so it should not be the set piece, right?"

"What type of song was it?" Mori-sama strangled Isshiki's neck in an attempt to squeeze out all information from him.

"I-I have nothing else. All I heard was just that."

"If they have decided on their choice piece, then they should have submitted it to the students council already. We should know if we check there?"

Mori-sama's eyes gave a spark right after she heard the suggestion of a certain guy.

"Alright! Go Isshiki-kun!"

Mori-sama's really scary! Isshiki flew out of the classroom right after her instructions, and he was back within five minutes.

"It's crazy! The students council room has turned into a battlefield! The killing auras of the students are getting stronger as it gets closer to the contest."

"That is of no importance. Did you manage to get your hands on any intel?"

Mori-sama's voice was incredibly harsh. It felt like she was pressing for his answers by stepping on his head with her shoes.

"Yes Boss! There were a stack of papers piled on their table, which looks like the registration forms. I did my best and snapped a picture of them with my handphone."

They were already working so hard (in the wrong manner) for the chorus contest, so what sort of crazy stunts will our class pull when it's time for our sports day? I shuddered at the thought of that, but I still took a look at the screen of my classmate's handphone.

The first thing I saw was the messy table with papers and stationery scattered on top of it. A familiar piece of paper was clipped beneath the cover of the contest brochures… it's the paper used to write down the selected choice pieces. I could make out the '2-1' characters written in the blank for the class, but…

"We can't see the name of the song as it is all covered up! You are really useless!"

Isshiki could only tremble from the cold and harsh words of Mori-sama - the cover of the brochure had overlapped the area which was used to fill the names of the choice pieces.

"Wait. We can still see the edge." Said Kaori, who was looking at the screen together with me. Our foreheads almost came into contact.

"What's written on it? The image quality is bad."

"It's probably written in shorthand."

Kaori turned the screen horizontally and squinted at the screen. She then said in a soft voice.

"What's written on it is… Queen."

"Queen?"

A strange voice escaped from my throat. Sparks of fire bursted all over the place. The various thoughts in my mind linked themselves together into a line in an instant.

"Do you know what it is?"

I nodded my head in response to Kaori's question.

The band, Queen.

They are a legendary rock band from England, famous for their beautiful and catchy melodies as well as their rich chorus - if we are choosing rock for our choice piece, songs from Queen will definitely be the best choice.

I recalled Hiratsuka Sensei's words once more…

The principal will like gospels. As for the students' representative, they will usually award high marks to rock or pop songs. Kagurazaka-senpai should have obtained information similar to mine. She also got some information from her conversation with Terumi Sensei, and Senpai did say earlier they will be going down the path of rock this year. Combining all of the points above… and assuming they had chosen a song from Queen.

"I could hear them clapping to the beats."

"I got it."

"Eh?"

"I know the piece Senpai chose."

Chiaki stared at me as well.

"A song from Queen, clapping to the beats, and has a gospel feel to it… there is only one song which fulfills the above mentioned criteria and is usable for the chorus contest."

Even Chiaki realized what the song was as well. We said the name of the song together at the very same time.

" **Somebody to Love.** "

"Is it okay to choose the same song as they did?"

Kaori popped the question as we sat on the bench on the platform while waiting for the train home.

Right after that, the class 2B immediately submitted the name of our choice piece to the student's council room, and it was none other than Somebody to Love. After much consideration, I decided that the only way we could win was to choose the same song as Senpai's class for our choice piece.

"They will compare us to Senpai's class if we are singing the same song as them."

Chiaki was obviously feeling uneasy about it as well. I deliberately ignored their expressions and replied.

"Senpai's class is indeed stronger than ours when it comes to singing. We will not be able to compete against them in that. However…"

I was not that confident as well, so I could not look straight at their face. I could only stare at my opened palms.

"If that's the case, it will be the same regardless of the song we choose. Therefore, we must use the weapons that only we possess."

"Weapons?"

In Somebody to Love, the main vocals are sung by a six-part chorus. Despite sounding like a gospel, it is still of the classical rock songs.

"We have a bassist, a guitarist and a drummer in our class."

Chiaki stared at me with her eyes opened wide.

"…us?"

I nodded. Since Senpai said she has a one against three disadvantage, we shall make full use of our advantage without hesitation. Me, Chiaki and Kaori are all we need to form a rock band. That is the unique weapon of ours which Senpai's class do not have.

"But… putting the guitars aside, the organizers will definitely not allow us to place the drum set on the stage! What should we do about that?"

"I have two sets of mini electronic drums at my house, so let's use that. The volume should be just right as long as we have a set of speakers. It's the same as how you will normally drum, so it should be easy."

The train arrived before we knew it. The noise produced as it approached the station sounded as though it was attempting to crush the surging emotions within me. I shoved the oppressive feeling aside and stood up between the two girls. I stood by the safety line and turned my head backwards to look at the surprised Chiaki as well as Kaori, who was giving off a vexed expression through her eyes.

"Let's rock!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **110** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Just as expected from a school that used to have music as its major, the atmosphere on the day of the chorus contest was really heated. The school was broadcasting Haydn's oratorios in the morning, while the canopy of the music hall was changed into those specially made for the chorus contest, which has the event's name printed on it… if only they would direct some of the funds used in this event towards the various clubs instead.

It has been an hour since the contest began. Our classmates squeezed themselves in like a pack of sardines on at the right side of the stage, pried the curtains slightly apart and peeked at the audience through the gap. The teaching staff seated at the first row were already showing putting on irritated expressions on their faces. They must be tired from listening to Ave verum corpus for almost ten consecutive times already.

"Hiratsuka Sensei has already fallen asleep…"

Just as I was done saying that, Kaori whispered into my ears.

"Then wake her up with your baton."

I'll do that even without Kaori saying so. I wiped the sweat off my palms on my trousers.

The sequence of performance was decided by random, so Senpai's class will be performing three spots away from ours. That's great for us - we might actually lower their morale after listening to our performance.

"Hey Naruto, you saw the program guide?" Chiaki asked after returning back from the backstage.

"The one they distributed in the morning? Nope."

"I see… Never mind, it's nothing much. It's too late to do anything."

"… What?"

"They are about to end soon."

I was quite concerned about what Chiaki meant, but the sparse applause and the sounds of the class before us walking off the steps shattered the uneasiness in me. One by one, the students of class 2B began making their way onto the stage under the rays of the spotlights. I will be the last to get on stage.

While holding the baton with my hands, I suddenly thought - Yoshiyuki must have tasted this solitary feeling a few thousand times already, right? Being a conductor is really tough. I never want to conduct ever again. But… it was an exception this time.

The MC began introducing our class, choice piece, and the names of the conductor and accompaniment. I turned my to take a look at one of the event committee members, and the thing that he was holding was… my bass.

"We are really sorry for making such requests."

We had went through great pains to obtain permission from the organizers to use the guitars and drums. Some of the nice people in the event committee knew about our contest with Kagurazaka-senpai and helped us in secret.

"I'll be depending on you when the set piece is over."

"Do your best!"

After nodding at each other, I began walking towards the stage that was doused in the lights.

Cheers and loud applause came from my side. Wait, the performance has not even started, so why are they already that excited? The other classes did not receive the same treatment as we do. I could even hear shouts of, "Defeat Kagurazaka!". Just how far has the news of the contest spread to? As I stood at the front of the stage, I opened my hands to quell the noise from the audience.

I took a look at the direction of the piano, and could see Kaori's pale face behind raised cover of the black piano. She had not taken her seat yet - all she was doing is to stare at the keyboard. This was not looking good. It was thanks to the gazes of the audience as well as the cheers that caused Kaori's fingers to be unable to move.

"Naruto." Just then, Chiaki's voice came from the highest step of the terraced stage amid the gradually receding noise from the audience. She shot a gaze of reproach and plea in the direction of the Kaori, as though she was saying to me, "Come up with something!"

She's right. Since I was the one who asked Kaori to play the accompaniment, I have to do something. I walked to the piano. Kaori's shoulders flinched. She then sat down.

"I'm… okay." Kaori mumbled. However, her hands were placed stiffly on the piano. I blocked Kaori's view and stood next to the piano. There was no need for her to care about the audience. The only one she needs to look at is me.

"Kaori, It will be alright."

I considered my words carefully before converting them into speech. At the same time, I was careful not to let Kaori see me holding the baton tightly.

"This is just a practice. It's the same as how Mozart would warm up before his actual performances. It's not a big deal."

After a while, Kaori raised her head to stare at me. She then looked beyond the curtains to the lateral side of the stage. The Stratocaster on its stand was waiting for the crazy atmosphere that will come later.

Kaori looked at me once more and nodded her head. Her pair of eyes had regained their liveliness - and in them were the reflection of me alone. In the instant when I gently lifted my baton, it felt like the everyone in the music hall had their breaths sucked away.

It felt like there was someone descending from the sky, walking on the transparent stairs with her light steps - how did she manage to play that sort of sound with the piano? I had no idea. I began making my way to the stand by walking backwards, which resulted in Kaori being further and further away from me. The ensemble came into my view gradually. All I did was to pinch the baton and guide them gently - their voices began to flow and gush out of the overflowing fountain.

There should be some who noticed, right? Kaori's piano ended off with the weakest of tones, before gradually fading away - as though it was sending off the exalted voices. Who else noticed that aside from Kaori and I? That was the agreement we made back when Kaori and I were alone.

Ave verum corpus was originally composed for the ensemble, strings and the organ, so a piano will destroy the penetrative melody of the piece. Therefore, our decision was to make the piano fade away during the actual contest without anyone noticing it. All Kaori had to do was to play the opening for us - that was what I asked Kaori to do. There was no longer any sounds from the piano.

Other than the singing voices, all that was remaining were the sounds of the illusory strings instruments. Can everyone hear those sounds as well?

Right after my fingertips sucked away the the harmony that was dragged on till the very last moment, a loud roar of applause erupted from behind my back. The hallucinatory sounds of the strings had disappeared, and what replaced them was the heated sweat that was coming out from my back.

I turned around to look at the flushed faces of my classmates - everyone was putting on an expression of disbelief. I counted the steps of the event committee member who were running towards us, while enjoying the applause coming from behind me.

Senpai said this before - the pleasure of experiencing the applause that were coming from behind one's back is a privilege that is exclusive only to the conductors. I remember she was using the words of Yoshiyuki? I see, it may be just as he said.

Right now… I am experiencing the pleasure for myself, but… tossing away the baton, I took my bass from the hands of the committee member. I then turned myself to face the audience. In the direction where the spotlights were shining towards me, I could see that the applause was slowly turning into uproar. Seems like everyone was surprised.

I am indeed a rocker at heart.

I still prefered to stand in the direction of the audience. At the corner of my eyes was Kaori, who had unknowingly gotten off from her seat. She picked up her guitar and began strumming it with her pick. Next, was the cheap and blaring sounds of Chiaki's electronic drums rolling along to the melody — Somebody to Love.

Right after I strummed my bass, I felt a vibration throughout my body. The nostalgic bass assaulted my stomach, and my singing voice began to flow out of my throat naturally. The rich chorus of over thirty people came rushing from behind my back. It's an incredibly indulgent piece of rock music. The thoughts about winning the contest was already thrown way out of my head. But it was a shame… we are lacking the sounds of Senpai's guitar.

 **::::::**

 ** _Can anybody find me somebody to love_**

 ** _Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_**  
 ** _Can barely stand on my feet_**  
 ** _(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_**  
 ** _Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_**  
 ** _I have spent all my years in believing you_**  
 ** _But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_**  
 ** _Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_**  
 ** _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**

 ** _I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_**  
 ** _I work till I ache in my bones_**  
 ** _At the end (at the end of the day)_**  
 ** _I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_**  
 ** _I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_**  
 ** _And I start to pray_**  
 ** _Till the tears run down from my eyes_**  
 ** _Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_**  
 ** _(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?_**

 ** _Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try_**  
 ** _But everybody wants to put me down_**  
 ** _They say I'm going crazy_**  
 ** _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_**  
 ** _Ah, got no common sense_**  
 ** _I got nobody left to believe in_**  
 ** _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

 ** _Oh Lord_**  
 ** _Ooh somebody, ooh somebody_**  
 ** _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**  
 ** _(Can anybody find me someone to love)_**

 ** _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_**  
 ** _I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_**  
 ** _I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)_**  
 ** _I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_**  
 ** _I just gotta get out of this prison cell_**  
 ** _One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_**

 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love love love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Somebody somebody somebody somebody_**  
 ** _Somebody find me_**  
 ** _Somebody find me somebody to love_**  
 ** _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**  
 ** _(Find me somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Ooh_**  
 ** _(Find me somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love_**  
 ** _Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_**  
 ** _Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Ooh (find me somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_**  
 ** _Somebody find me, find me love_**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ111** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

There was a brief moment of silence during the middle part of the song. The strange-sounding chants beneath the clapping tempos began to gush their way up by stacking themselves in layers one after another. In the end, it cascaded into the finale after a violent explosion. The only thing I could see was the glittering lights reflected by the drops of sweat flying about me. I had no idea where Senpai was. Did we manage to convey our performance into her heart?

Even after hiding myself in the restroom for fifteen minutes, I was unable to make my heated body return back to normal. When our song was over, aside from the vigorous applause, I could also hear what sounded like cursing or cheers all mixed up together. It felt like those sounds were still reverberating in my ears. The throbbing of my heart persisted for a long while.

The performance of the class was about to start, but my legs were void of any strength to stand up. I asked myself: am I scared of listening to their performance? How can I not be? I do think I have performed really well, and I can be optimistic about our chances of winning - but for some strange reason, I was unconvinced. It's Kagurazaka-senpai we are talking about here…

Even though they are performing the exact same piece as ours after us, and despite them not having the accompaniment of the bass and the drums, but do they really not possess any sort of secret weapons in their hands?

It's pointless for me to hide in here any longer! I hammered my knees with my fist, and finally stood up. What I wanted to hear was the chorus of Senpai's class. In which way will Senpai go about presenting it?

I walked down the corridor and pushed open the heavy double doors of the music hall. Their performance was at the final chorus of Ave verum corpus and was fading into the dark. I took a look at the stage and was surprised at what I saw. Long hair which was tied into two braids - I recognized the back of Kagurazaka-senpai in an instant. She was standing right in the middle of the stage. Facing her was the ensemble of her class, whose grey silhouettes were arranged neatly on the terraced stage.

Looking at the clothes that the girls were wearing - even without the veils, one could easily recognize their attires as the habits of nuns. So the school had actually allowed them to dress up as that. Well, I guess they were pretty lax about the restrictions.

When I got back to my seat, my classmates around me whispered.

"Where have you been, Maestro Naruto?"

"It would be bad if we got calls for an encore!"

"I really wish I could sing once more!"

"Yeah!"

After settling down on my seat, a hand reached out to me from behind me, and something appeared before my eyes. Oh, the program guide for the chorus contest. I turned my head around - it was Chiaki who passed me that.

"… What?"

"The song Senpai's class chose was not Somebody to Love."

For a brief moment, I could not understand what Chiaki was saying. Just as I took the guide from her in shock, the sounds of the piano began to rang on the stage. I turned my head back and listened to their singing.

It began with a almost silent singing that praises Virgin Mary - no accompaniment, just a simple harmony. I finally realized my mistake.

The elegant hymn was interrupted by the abrupt sounds of the piano. What came next was a passionate rhythm created by the clapping of hands and stomping of feet. The same melody from before coordinated itself to this tempo - there were times where they resonated with each other, and others where they screamed in contrast.

That's… one of the songs which appeared in the movie Sister Act—Hail Holy Queen. This song was created by increasing the tempo of the hymn, then rearranging it to form the final product. In the movie, it's a song that re-lit the burning passion in the sisters, and got the younger generation to step into the church once more.

And now back in reality, it had caused us to glue our sight to the stage. I could not breathe. Why didn't I notice it then? The 'Queen' which Kaori saw from the screen was not the name of the band, but the last word of the name of the didn't I realize it's a hymn and rock at the same time? Why? After all, it is possible to create rock with only the singing, the hands and the feet…

Senpai's hair swung wildly like the tail feathers of a bird as she turned her body around. When she started to bring her hands up to her head to lead the audience into a clap, the whole music hall was swallowed up by the atmosphere around her. Her class' chorus and claps were overshadowed by Senpai's powerful solo performance. The song ended in an amazing round of applause and cheers that was comparable to an avalanche. Despite my chagrin, I still gave them a round of applause as hard as I could.

There was no need for the official results to show who won, and I do pity those classes who were performing after Senpai's class (and in actual fact, there were quite a few people who went home straight after that). To add on, our class came in second. Chiaki went up the stage to receive the prize in the place of me, who was completely drained. I did not regain my strength even after Chiaki used the rolled up certificate to hit me hard on my body.

Two days after the contest had ended.

It was a Sunday night. We agreed to meet up near the ticketing gates of a busy train station in Tokyo. I was worried I could not spot her, but those worries were all for nothing. Kagurazaka-senpai appeared at the stairs while wearing a glamorous purple gown. She still stood out from the crowd despite being roughly two hundred meters away from me. Beneath the lace shawl, I could clearly see the back of her revealing gown cut deep down, and that made my heart skip a beat. Her hair was tied elegantly into a bun, which made her look just like a celebrity who is invited to some grand party.

And that was not the end of the surprises. "Sorry, I'm late. Let's go," just as Senpai was done saying that, she wrapped her arm around mine, and that caused me to nearly fall.

"You seemed nervous. This should not be your first time attending a classical music concert, right?"

"You're not wrong…" But this is the first time I am attending it together with a girl.

"Then again, I was way more surprised than you are!"

Senpai began talking about the contest as we made our way to the concert hall. But since the event ended in what I felt was an embarrassing note, I was hoping that no one would talk about it.

"Are you that dissatisfied with the results? Your choice of song and the performance were both pretty good. I never thought you guys can pull off Queen's song at the chorus contest."

"No, you see… there's a lot of things to it."

I never told Senpai why we chose to perform Somebody to Love, because it was a really embarrassing misunderstanding.

According to one of the committee members, there was a huge gap between the scores of the winners and the runners-up. It's not just because the principal had awarded really high marks for the hymn - it was obvious from the reactions and atmosphere of the audience that the victory belonged to Senpai's class. We lost to them thoroughly.

"Ah, you see" Senpai tightened her grip on my arm and said, "I think there's a much simpler reason for our win. It has nothing to do with how good or bad the performances was. The time signature of Somebody to Love was in the 6/8 beats, right? It is a pretty dynamic song, but the time signature makes it hard for the audiences to move their bodies left and right to the beats while sitting on the chairs! I had actually considered using that song for the contest as well."

I took a glance at Senpai's face and sighed.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing."

So my train of thought was not comprehensive enough… how long will it take before I can finally catch up to this person here? Just as we could barely see the roof of the concert hall from among the buildings, Senpai suddenly said.

"But you guys are really strong opponents! I am proud to be able to compete against you."

Senpai stopped in her tracks for a moment and stared at my face with a suspicious smile on her face.

"And also, my mood tonight is excellent due to my victory over you guys. You can do whatever you like, so have you booked a room at the hotel?"

"Nononono!"

When was she serious, and when was she not?

All the seats in the concert hall were occupied. Just as expected from the world renowned Yoshiyuki, the audience was generally made up of slightly older fans who are all well dressed up. I could not find any young people around. While breathing in the smell of the spring night and the scent of perfume, I then lead the search for the numbers of our VIP front-row seats by pulling Senpai along by her arms. I finally found the two empty seats, but I was surprised by what I saw next.

To the left of the two empty seats, was Kaori in a pale pink one-piece dress; to the right was Chiaki, who freakin wore FC Barcelona jersey here without even giving any consideration to the event which she was attending.

…w-why? Why are both of them here?

"Oh my, what a coincidence!" said Senpai. Coincidence my ass! This is way beyond coincidence!

"Hurry up and take a seat. The concert is about to begin." Kaori said softly with a hint of unhappiness in her voice.

After forcing me onto the seat next to Kaori, Senpai sat down elegantly beside Chiaki.

"Kaori was the one who demanded the tickets! She actually managed to get them!"

I could feel my head aching. I see… she must have means to do so since she is the daughter of Yoshiyuki. But to deliberately get the tickets to the seats located on both sides of ours… just how unreasonable was she!? Did you really have to do that?

"She probably doesn't want us to be by ourselves."

Senpai looked past me at Kaori's face with a huge smile on her face, and the silent Kaori nodded her head with a flushed face. Just what was going on here? I don't get it at all! Considering all the trouble we had went through during the contest and stuff, wouldn't it be much easier for her to just do this right from the beginning?

"Isn't this perfect, young man?" Senpai nudged me with her shoulders.

"Everyone ends up as winners. How nice it would be be if all the wars were to end up like this!"

Though I had the feeling that Senpai's the only real winner here, but… ahhh, whatever!

"Speaking of which, is it too late for us to call up the hotel and request for a change of rooms to a four-person suite?"

"Did Naruto really book a room at the hotel!?" Chiaki jumped up.

"W-Wait, don't lie, Senpai! Ah, oww oww oww, stop that Kaori! It hurts! You can't bend the human fingers like that!"

Just as we were stirring up a ruckus, the orchestra was already done with the tuning. Yoshiyuki finally appeared on the stage amid a thunderous applause.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ112** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We resumed with the third piece of the night after a brief intermission — Manfred Symphony. It is the longest symphony ever composed by Tchaikovsky. And while there may be a slight difference in the length of the piece depending on the conductor, it is typical for it to last for about an hour. The first movement is incredibly gloomy and starts off really slowly. Now couple that with Yoshiyuki's calm and sturdy style in conducting, it's a piece that is really tiring to listen to. Two seats away from me, Chiaki was already sleeping on Kagurazaka-senpai's shoulders.

In the beginning, I was thinking to myself: why are they playing the piece so slowly? That may caused them to be harshly criticized by the audience, no? But at the third movement, the atmosphere actually became even more suffocating, where I was forcefully pulled into the meditative sounds. When we entered the last movement which had a rigorous military feel to it, I actually straightened my sitting posture.

Yoshiyuki waved his arms and lifted the orchestra to an incredibly high level. With a swing of the baton, he ended the most rousing part with a climax. After a moment of blankness which felt like I was looking downwards from the top of a dangerous cliff - A ray of light descended from the sky. it was an elegant chorale played by the organ. I could feel a jolt of electricity running up my spine. Goosebumps appeared all over my body.

I used to think that Manfred Symphony is a boring piece of music… but everything's different now. It's because I had never listened to an interpretation like this before one where the conductor brings the whole piece to its climax in such a saddening and theatrical fashion.

The piece ended as if it was sucked into the air. But for quite a long while, there were no clapping or even the sound of coughing to be heard. It was only after Yoshiyuki let go of his baton when the audiences finally jolt back to their senses. It started with a sparse applause scattered about here and there. Next, the whole music hall was engulfed by the whirlpool of applause which grew larger and larger. I was already up on my feet and clapping before I realized it.

I shot a glance at my side. Kaori was clapping with an unhappy expression while still sitting on her chair.

"That's really impressive."

I could faintly hear the voice of Kagurazaka-senpai.

"I have never heard a Manfred Symphony that goes along so well with organ. The tempo felt like it was barely containing something within it… so it was all for the final moment?"

The applause were still going on even after Yoshiyuki had stepped down the stage. The orchestra continued with their tuning as well. The special thing about Yoshiyuki's concerts are the encores — it will always turn out to be an interesting and unique performance. I wanted to sort out my thoughts, so I took out my notebook and my pen.

After returning back on stage, Yoshiyuki spread his arms as a signal, and the noise from the audience died down gradually.

"I am thankful to have the honor of meeting everyone here tonight." Yoshiyuki said that with a stern face. It's a line which he will always say prior to the encore.

"Narcissist," said Kaori beside me softly. I do agree with her slightly.

"We have invited a special guest here, a soloist. He should not be appearing here tonight, so for those who are from the music industry, please try not to publicize this as much as possible, or else I will be in for some trouble from the records company."

A few guffaws came from beneath the stage. A soloist who only shows up during the encore? I have never heard of something like that before.

"I believe everyone should know him as well, but I think it is only proper for me to introduce him. Please welcome Saika Totsuka."

That caused a huge commotion in the audience. I do remember hearing that name somewhere before, so I searched through my memories frantically. I ended up not noticing what Kaori was saying beside me.

Saika. Saika Totsuka…

The commotion in the hall turned into a warm round of applause once more. I quickly lifted my head in shock. At the side of the stage appeared a small silhouette of someone clipping onto a violin beneath his arm. He walked through the members of the orchestra and made his way to the conductor's stand in the middle of the stage.

In the beginning, I thought the person is a girl as I could only see the upper body — the person has shiny silver hair which was glittering under the spotlights, huge eyes, and fiery red lips.

However, the petite violinist who was standing beside Yoshiyuki was wearing a tuxedo.

"Sai-chan?" mumbled Kaori.

Sai-chan? Ah, I finally remembered who he is. Saika Totsuka. The violinist is widely known by his nickname "Sai-chan" because his feminine appearance. He is always praised to possess 'the looks of an angel' or 'sublime techniques just as if he is Yehudi Menuhin reborn', and etc. He is a celebrity violinist with crazed fans all over the globe.

It is said that the sales of magazines will increase by many folds whenever they publish his pictures, and since he frequently appears on the covers of the classical music magazines, that is how I got to know him. He is always putting on a serious and stern expression on the pictures, but he actually holds an innocent air around him that is similar to that of a typical middle school girl (though he is a guy), and he is roughly of Kaori's height as well. I think he is one year younger than me?

Totsuka stood at the conductor's stand and bowed elegantly. That movement of his silenced everyone in the hall. Nothing was said — Totsuka lifted his bow, but I could see almost no movements of Yoshiyuki as he conducted. The clarinets and oboes made a serious inquiry, and Totsuka's violin replied with it's solo performance. Then, the background accompaniment of the orchestra began to spread its wings slowly.

This song is… Alban Berg's Violin Concerto. The concerto dedicated To the Memory of an Angel was composed in remembrance of a deceased young girl, and it was Berg's final piece before dying to blood poisoning. The violin solo and the orchestra interwove together to create a sorrowful fricative. The melody sounded like it was sobbing softly.

I did not even notice the notebook had slipped off from my hands. It felt like there was really the wails of someone coming from a place high above. The intense allegro of the second movement tells the story of a girl and her pains as she struggled against her sickness. An intense chromatic phrase which felt like it was shaved off from Totsuka's slender body was finally surrounded by death which purifies everything. It then merged itself into the calm adagio.

The solo violin began playing its highest note, while at the same time absorbing all the sounds from the orchestra - when the piece was finally over and the music had faded away silently, there was barely a hint of liveliness left in the music hall. The mood was different from that of Manfred Symphony.

Even so, the young boy in the middle of the stage placed his bow and violin down. After showing the audience a gentle smile akin to that from an angel, the atmosphere in the hall melted immediately. The applause from the audience was like an endless avalanche. I was clapping in a daze. I then realized his smile was not offered to everyone in the audience, but only at a specific person.

Is it me? No wait… I realized the shocking truth, and looked at the seat beside me - Kaori sank herself deep into her seat with an absent-minded expression on her face.

Mom actually took a great deal of effort to prepare a bouquet for me to offer to Yoshiyuki. It's sad to be saying this though - not only had she chosen narcissus which is out of season, she also said this, "Listen to this properly Naruto. Narcissus means 'conceited' in the language of flowers! Be sure to tell Yoshi-chan that when you offer him the bouquet!" What an idiot.

After the concert was over, I told the girls to wait for me at the lobby. Just as I was about to visit the lounge which was located at the backstage, Kaori grabbed me by my suit's helm and gave me a tug.

"Yes?"

"… I'm coming along."

Why? I mean, Yoshiyuki will be at the lounge too, right? It's not possible for Kaori to specially go there to see him, right? I think thought of Totsuka right away. (It looked like) Totsuka was staring at Kaori back then… there should be a reason to that, right? Perhaps they knew each other?

The corridor leading to the lounge was filled with orchestra members as well as the large instruments. Since the performing band was Boston Symphony Orchestra, I could hear conversations in English all around me. I was at a loss of what to do.

Just then, one of the orchestra members saw Kaori hiding behind my back, and walked towards us after exclaiming what sounds like "Oh!". We were then quickly surrounded by the orchestra. That's proof that Kaori is famous in the professional world as well.

"Umm, well…" Kaori pushed me aside when I tried to communicate with them in Japanese. She then began to converse with the middle-age French horn player with an incredibly authentic sounding American English. She then turned around to look at me, pointed to the end of the corridor with an unhappy expression on her face, and said, "He said Papa finds the interviewers irritating, so he is hiding in that room."

The orchestra member took us into a smaller lounge located deep into the corridor. Just as I was about to grab the doorknob and open the door, it was suddenly opened quickly from the inside.

"Kaori!"

A small person along with a voice filled with excitement squeezed through the opening and hugged me all of the sudden.

"…whoaaaa!?"

"Kaori, I miss you so much!"

My nose came into contact with soft silver hair. Right after I realized the person was Saika Totsuka, I was hugged tight by his slender arms, and his face was buried deep into my chest. There was a faint scent of roses coming from his hair - no wait! I became flustered all of the sudden, and hurriedly pushed his body away.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry. I was mistaken."

Totsuka looked at my face and said that in a nonchalant manner, before tip-toeing slightly to kiss me lightly on my cheek. He then turned his attention to Kaori as I remained rooted on the spot.

"I miss you so much, ma cherie!"

What surprised me even more was how Kaori never hit him or yelled at him despite him hugging onto her tightly. She was only putting on a slightly unhappy expression as she silently allowed her cheeks to be kissed lightly by him. This guy are really impressive - that was all I could think with only the remaining half of my brain functioning properly.

Kaori noticed my gaze and her face turned red. She pushed Totsuka away.

"…W-When did you come to Japan?"

"Yesterday. I am planning to stay in Japan for a while, so we can see each other everyday. Before today's encore, I heard from Maestro Yoshiyuki that Kaori will be coming to listen to the concert as well, so I requested-"

There was a sudden cough. I finally saw Yoshiyuki sitting before the dressing table located deep within the room.

"You are here in Kushina's place, right? So that means you will be writing the critique? Mmm… I am looking forward to it." Yoshiyuki said that to me with a serious expression. You are scaring me with your expectations…

The four of us sat down face to face on the sofa in the lounge. I was sitting right in front of Yoshiyuki, while Kaori was sitting by my side. For some unknown reason, Totsuka sat himself on the sofa - back behind Kaori and I. Please, can you sit yourself properly? You are making me feel really uncomfortable?

"Critique? He's writing it?"

Totsuka grabbed my hair suddenly and stuck his body over my head to look at my face, which caused me to nearly overturn. He still looked like a girl even at that close distance. His peach-red lips was right before my eyes, which reminded me of what happened earlier. I do hope he can keep a distance away from me.

"That is rude of you, Totsuka-kun. Sit down properly! The person whose hair is messed up by you may look young, but he is a music critic. He is our competitor."

Totsuka disappeared from my sight all of the sudden. I see, he had stood up beside the sofa and stared at Yoshiyuki with his eyes opened wide, before turning around to continue staring at me. It's only at such a close distance that I realized he is really skinny and small. He may actually be of a smaller build than Kaori.

I thought he will be sitting beside Yoshiyuki, but he unexpectedly sat himself down next to me. Since the sofa was a two-seater, Kaori, Totsuka and I had no choice but to stick to each other. What's with this? Is he making fun of me?

"Is that so? Then I am really sorry! Nice to meet you for the first time, Just as you have already knew, I am a violinist."

I stretched out his hand while introducing himself. There was a strange expression coming from Totsuka's eyes which I didn't quite know what it was. Hostility? Enmity? A sense of wariness? Or perhaps curiosity? His expression looked like it was a mix of everything, but at the same time, did not seem like any one of above as well.

I hesitated for a while before shaking his hand stiffly. I could feel a sense of incongruity. What's the reason for that?

"My enemy, what is your name?"

Enemy?

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

Even though he is younger than me, he spoke to me in a tone as though he is conversing with someone of his own age. I unconsciously spoke to him in a very polite manner.

"Can I call you 'Ruto'?"

I was stunned. Kaori, who was beside me, looked like she wanted to say something as well. The only person to address me with that name is Kaori.

"Sai-chan…" Kaori, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa, suddenly spoke. "You can't."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Totsuka, as he propped over my shoulder to look at Kaori.

"You cannot call him by that."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

Why? I was at a lost of what was happening around me. Then again, why was Yoshiyuki looking that angry as well?

"Well… Everyone calls me 'Naruto'. If you can, please address me as that."

"So what instrument does Ruto plays?"

"Listen to what I'm saying here, okay!?"

"Stupid Sai-chan!"

Completely ignoring what we said, Totsuka continue.

"Ruto, the skin of your left fingers are very tough, so you should be playing some sort of instruments, right?"

I was shocked. Totsuka walked to my side and lifted my left hand.

"Well…"

"Ruto is the bassist of our band," said Kaori.

Totsuka and I were both slightly surprised by that, so we both stared at Kaori's face. From the edges of my eyes, I could see an unhappy expression on Yoshiyuki's face.

"Mmm? So you are a companion of Kaori?"

Totsuka began to play around with my fingers as he said that. I found it a little strange. He's not the least bit surprised at how Kaori's in a band? Or does he know about it already? Just what is the relationship between the two of them? However, I don't think it's the right time for me to ask him that…

"Are you good with your bass?"

"He's horribly bad at it."

Kaori answered without hesitation, and that caused me to sink into the abyss of depression. I know I suck at playing the bass, sorry about that!

"I knew it. These fingers are not used to create music. Instead, they exist to distort the truth."

I quickly waved Totsuka's hands away. What's with that!? Why are all his words filled with animosity? It's the first time we met each other, and I don't think I've done anything to piss him off.

"…do you hate music critics?" I tried asking him. There are a lot of musicians who are like that.

"Mmm. I do." Like the sun which reappears after a heavy downpour, a bright smile appeared on Totsuka's face as he answered me in a straightforward manner.

"I see. So you hate them huh?" I said those words with a smile in order to show my approval of his reply.

"Oh, you mean you have not heard about the things those people have done to my precious Kaori?"

"What…" I was at a lost of words.

"Sai-chan, stop that." Kaori actually shielded me physically and said that in a very stern manner.

"But Kaori, you said before you hate those people as well?"

"But there is no need for you to say those things to Ruto."

"You used to talk about tying up all the critics and drying them under the sun so that you can use them as fertilizers for the grapes.

"I never said that!" Kaori stood up with her face red.

"Totsuka-kun's the one who said those things." Yoshiyuki sighed.

"Ah, is that so? I remember Kaori talking about how that will make the grapes taste bad, so it's a bad idea after all."

"Sai-chan's the one who said those things as well! Geez! You idiot!"

Kaori stood up, stretched past my shoulders and proceeded to slap hard on Saika's head. Yoshiyuki and I exchanged a look of helplessness between us. Do what you two like, but can you please don't sandwich me in the middle of your quarrels?

In order to prevent myself from falling victim to Kaori's slaps, I shielded my head with my arms and ran away from the sofa. At the same time, just as Kaori was about to hit him with her right hand, Totsuka grabbed it quickly and entwined his fingers with hers.

"…you should remember how those people have written all that nonsense ever since you could not play the piano, right? And recently, after the issue about your sickness was leaked, those people criticized you unfairly about your lack of professionalism, or how you are running away from the stage."

I stood up in shock and looked at them. I am in no position to be saying much, but… I never thought the critics will be that brazen in discussing the issue about Kaori's right hand.

"Are you still continuing with your rehabilitation? Though they do seem to be in a much better shape…"

However, Kaori was not angry, and neither did she fling Totsuka's hand away. All she did was to give a light nod and murmured.

"You don't have to worry. I will do something about it by myself."

I stared helplessly at Kaori's profile. I had indirectly asked her about her hand many times ever since I know her. The reason for the immobility of her fingers is mainly due to her psychological issues. As for whether she wants to continue playing the piano, I have never heard anything concrete coming from her.

I will do something about it by myself - that's what Koari said, and it was my first time hearing her say that. Does that mean that she will try to do something 'in order to play the piano once more'? If that is really the case, then… why didn't she tell me?

Was it because it was Totsuka who asked? Because they are both living in the same world? Basking under the same brilliance, the same cheers and the same criticisms? Having tasted the same loneliness? So that's why she could say those words to him? If that's the case, then…

It seemed like Yoshiyuki said something to me, and Totsuka did the same while staring at my face. However, I could not remember what I said in reply. Why the heck am I here? I pondered on that question repeatedly with my half-blanked mind.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ113** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Really? So he is really a guy… what a shame."

There were only a few people left in the lobby. Kagurazaka-senpai said that as she pressed her hands on her forehead and shook her head. Senpai kept hounding me about the gender of Totsuka the moment I talked about how I met him. What the heck is this person normally thinking?

"By the way, I'm curious what the relationship between Saika Totsuka and Comrade Miyazono! It's the same for young man as well, right?"

"I'm also curious about." Chiaki said too

Kaori's face went red from the bombardment of questions coming from all around her. She remained rooted on the spot and looked a little overwhelmed. I turned my head around and found her looking at me with a cry for help.

"Is he your father's friend?" I am curious as well.

Kaori mumbled something before nodding her head lightly.

"I remember seeing him on the cover of some fashion magazines. He and Yoshiyuki had went on a tour in America too, right?"

So even Chiaki knew of the existence of Totsuka? I never expect the fashion magazines to write articles about him as well.

"…that was a long time ago, when Papa was not the main conductor of Boston."

And that means he used to go on a tour with Kaori as well? And I do remember him saying things like " _I'll be depending on the Miyazono family during my stay in Japan_ "…

Kaori kept staring at my face. She waved her hands hard when I noticed her gaze.

"H-He's not with me that often… and I was very busy."

"But you two had taken the same plane and stayed in the same hotel, right?" Chiaki said.

"Mmm, yes…"

"Does he enter the male's bath or the female's bath?"

"There's no such things at the hotels of America, right?"

"Oh right, have you and Saika performed together before? There are some pieces which are performed only with the piano and violin, right?"

"There were plans for that, but none of them materialize…"

"So that boy is here specially to see Comrade Miyazono, right? You two share a really good relationship with each other."

"Eh? U-Uhh…"

Kaori was getting more and more restless as the other two girls pelted her with all sorts of questions.

"You know, there is really nothing special going on with Sai-chan and I. We are just normal friends… there r-really is nothing between us."

I was stunned. Why is she telling me that?

Kaori's face was so red, it looked like steam was about to come out of her skin. She turned her head away and walked quickly towards the direction of the train station. As for Kagurazaka-senpai, she gave a snicker before grabbing Chiaki and me by our arms and ran towards Kaori.

It was already past ten when Chiaki and I reached our train station. Tokyo's really far away. I remained sitting on my seat with a blank expression even after the door of the train had opened. It was only after a hard stomp on the foot from Chiaki that I realized we had already arrived. I got off the train in a hurry.

"What are you spacing out for? Still thinking about Kaori and Totsuka?" Chiaki asked me with a sinister expression on her face as we walked past the ticket gates.

"…yeah, kind of." It was the first time I saw someone speaking with Kaori like that. Come to think of it, Kaori was the one who looked for him (and to add on, she did it despite knowing Yoshiyuki will be around as well). Even though my intentions were quite different from Senpai, I was still very curious about the relationship between the two of them.

"Didn't Kaori say they are just friends?"

"Mmm… That's true, but… somehow, it feels like Kaori was acting really strange back then. She's incredibly flustered. She kept emphasizing that Totsuka is just a friend of hers - did she do so out of embarrassment?"

"What do you mean by embarrassment?"

"You're not around, so you wouldn't know, but Kaori was okay with Totsuka hugging her or kissing her… they may actually be a couple." No wait, they were not old enough back then, right? And Totsuka hugged me as well.

Chiaki stopped in her track at the nearly empty bus rotary and stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"…what?"

"Do you really mean… what you had just said?"

Wait, the expression of your eyes are really scary! Why are they shining brightly like that of a cat?

"Umm… yeah."

Back when Chiaki was still practicing Judo, I attended one of the competitions which she took part in, and everyone at then said she 'will definitely get into the National finals'. When she closed in towards me with lightning quick speed and seized me, I was reminded of those perfect steps of hers during the competition. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, the night sky streaked past my sight in a flash. My back was slammed hard on the asphalt road. I could feel all the air in my lungs being squeezed out of my mouth, followed by a sharp numbing pain that ran through my spine.

"That… hurts… what are you doing!?" I frowned.

Chiaki's foot then grazed past my hair just as I was about to get myself up - it looked like she was trying to crush my head.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You're unbelievable! Stupid Naruto! You might as well die!"

I hid myself into the bushes by the road side in fright. W-Why is she so angry?

"I can't take it anymore! I have to punch you! Or else it's too sad for Kaori!"

"Why? Sorry, I'll apologize first, but what's wrong with Kaori?"

"What do you mean by you'll apologize first!? Come out right now! That throw was for Kaori, and now this body sweep will be for me!"

There's no way I'll be that obedient and listen. I continued to hide in the bushes while hugging my head. I suddenly heard the steps of someone walking on the grass. Next, I was hoisted up from behind my neck. I raised my head and saw Chiaki's pair of eyes that were burning with anger.

"Listen up really carefully. Should you ever say what you said just now to Kaori directly, then you better be prepared for my Kimura lock!"

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

I had no choice but to sit in seiza on the soil and reply her politely. After venting her anger out on me without reservation, Chiaki stomped away with steps of a dinosaur. Dammit, tonight's a really crazy night. Why the hell is everyone acting strange tonight?

On Monday of the following week, I was forced to face the rather unpleasant daily life in school. Kaori would turn her gaze away whenever our eyes met, while Chiaki would stare at me all the time. As for Senpai, she was incredibly happy to see us acting the way we were.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **She Comes to School** **~The Crimson Hair Princess~** **Part 2** **-**

It was after school. The rain had gotten lighter. Although it wasn't such a bad thing for Naruko and Rias.

"Yaaaay! We have a new member! I'm sorry, everyone. I was just so busy for the past little while that I just couldn't find the time to recommence club activities! But that's all in the past now! For the next two weeks, we are going to do stuff like no tomorrow! Who do you want to do club stuff with? Me? Or me? Looks like I have no choice. Oh my! I'm much too popular for my own good!"

It was a surprise to see an overexcited Kagurazaka-Sensei hopping in place, restarting the Take Action Now Club's activities.

Today, they were using the biology room. Last time they were in the library, but it was nothing new for the Take Action Now Club for their clubroom to change every meeting.

Kagurazaka-Sensei stood at the podium. Naruko, Rias, and Ryota sat in a row at the desk at the very front.

"Sorry about the long break! I was really busy, you know? To be specific, I was called in by someone really high up in the government! I got to talk with Prime Minister Hataka about Japan's future!" Kagurazaka-Sensei said embarrassedly. At least no one who was listening to her took her seriously. Even though she was telling nothing but the truth.

Suddenly, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was held up at a career counselling meeting." The door slid open and an upperclassman stepped into the classroom.

He was a male student in his fifth year, wearing a flattering white standing-collar uniform. We finally get to see Naruto.

He had spiky blonde hair and handsome features. He was tall and carried himself with exquisite posture, and carried a katana at his side. Look! A dove is flying across [Rest omitted]. As a side note, there is only one student in this school who carries around a sword. One student is more than enough.

"Oh! Right on time, Naruto. Come on in!" Kagurazaka-Sensei called, beckoning Naruto to her side. She then introduced him to Rias, and Rias to him. In English, of course.

Naruto spoke up. [It's very nice to meet you, Miss Gremory. My name is Naruto. I humbly welcome you to Japan, our school, and the Take Action Now Club. It may be a short time, but I hope you enjoy your stay.]

[Thank you. Please, call me Rias. You know, I'm surprised that everyone can speak English so well.] Rias replied.

And as she listened to the gibberish that went on between them, Naruko began complaining under her breath. "What… so am I the only one here who doesn't speak English?"

And so Naruko made a vow. From tomorrow on, she would work hard in studying English. She would go above and beyond the calling of school-issued English lessons and learn conversational English, so that she could at least carry on a conversation with little trouble in the future.

"Hey. I'm not making a vow like that. Okay? It's not like I'll be going abroad by myself, anyway. Guided tours all the way!"

I see. But you know, knowing a foreign language is very useful for eating delicious foreign cuisine. You might be introduced to a cheap but delicious restaurant, the likes of which would never be introduced in guided tours.

"M-Maybe… Maybe I could study… a little."

Right?

"I-it's not like I'm doing this for food, okay?" Right, right.

"Look over this way, Naruko! Who are you talking to? Now, about our triumphant return to club activities next week…"

Kagurazaka-Sensei led the proceedings in Japanese so that Naruko could understand. Ryota continued to act as a fluent interpreter. If you think he looks even more stoic than he did before Naruto arrived, it must be your imagination.

"Since Rias came all this way to Japan, how about we introduce her to some wonderful things about our country? We'll go on a tour of famous Japanese places nearby, time permitting."

 _'What's going on, Kagurazaka-Sensei? You're talking like a normal person. Did you eat something funny?'_ Naruko thought, but she remained quiet.

"We only have two weeks, so there's no time to lose."

 _'Our midterms are in two weeks. Is this really all right?'_ Naruko thought, but she remained quiet. After all, it wasn't as though she studied very much before a test.

[Is there anywhere you'd like to go, Rias? Don't be shy, just name it!]

[Yes!] Rias replied enthusiastically. [I'm really interested in Japanese history. Kyoto might be too far for us, but I'd like to look around Kamakura.]

[That's a wonderful idea! Kamakura is just one big boat ride away. It gets crowded, so we could even go by car. We'll leave tomorrow straight after class. Where else?]

[I'd like to visit Tokyo, if that's possible.]

[Then that's where we'll go this weekend. Is there anywhere in Tokyo you'd really like to go? Somewhere you want to visit first?]

[Yes, I do!] Rias replied energetically.

[Really? Where? The Imperial Palace? Ginza? Shinjuku? Harajuku? Shibuya? Ikebukuro? Asakusa? Tsukishima? Chichijima?]

Kagurazaka-Sensei rattled off a list of locations. Some of these places would be difficult to visit in one day, even if they were in Tokyo, but Rias shook her head.

[I'd like to go to Akihabara!]

Naruko was listening to Kagurazaka-Sensei and Rias's conversation through Ryota.

[Then everyone will go to the places you want to see, Rias! No objections allowed!]

Naruko finally reacted.

"Kagurazaka-Sensei, I have a question. Does 'everyone' include me?"

"Of course, Naruko. You're one of our members. End of story."

"But I can't speak English like the rest of you, and I don't know much about Kamakura since I'm not from there. Could I just not go this time? I feel like I'm just going to be in the way."

"Really? Well, that's too bad. I guess I can't drag you by force, seeing as midterms are coming up."

 _'Huh? She's backing off pretty easily. Maybe I'll actually get a break this time.'_ Naruko thought, swelling with hope.

"It's a shame, really. I was going to take us to all kinds of amazing restaurants. I'm paying with club funds, so you could eat as much as you wanted. But if you can't come this time, then-"

"I'll go! I'm a member, Kagurazaka-Sensei! Don't leave me behind!" Naruko yelled and raised her hand before Kagurazaka-Sensei could even finish. Rias, sitting beside her, looked a little spooked.

"All right! It's decided, then!"

Kuroneko could not believe this was happening, but she kept her mouth shut. Then…

 _'No! It can't be! …Is this why all the local challenge menus have suddenly died off? Could it be a trap to lure Naruko onto their turf?'_ She thought for a moment. But…

 _'Maybe I'm just thinking too hard.'_ Kuroneko thought to herself. _'I_ _must be paranoid. Who would go so far for Naruko?'_

You still lack in training, Kuroneko.

They ended off the day's club activities once they had decided on a course of action. It was still raining outside.

Naruko asked Rias how she was going to get back.

[My ride's probably here already.] She answered.

Naruko and Ryota walked Rias to the school gates, and there was indeed a car waiting for her beyond the iron bars.

It was a Lexus LS600hL. A top-class car among Japanese models, costing about fifteen million yen. For your reference, it was a hybrid car that ran on the combined power of a fuel engine and an electric motor.

 **hybrid** : a word also denoting an organism of mixed descent. This English lesson was brought to you by Magical Girl Naruko.

The presence of a car so luxurious naturally spooked the students, who visibly walked around it as much as they could.

When Rias approached the school gates, a black man wearing a black suit and sunglasses stepped out of the car. He was her bodyguard, a mass of muscle rivalling the kind of guy you'd find firing machine guns in the Marines.

The man approached Rias, opened a large umbrella, and beckoned her towards him.

Rias did as she was told, and quickly introduced Naruko and Ryota to her bodyguard. The man looked at them and spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Thank you both. If you'll excuse us, the young lady will have to leave."

It really is amazing.

Surprised, Naruko greeted him quickly. She then turned to Rias, saying goodbye to her with what little English she knew.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Uh. Let's see… _Shii yuu toumoro_!"

Rias smiled, waved, and answered with what little Japanese she knew.

"If you're leaving, _rerere no re_!"

I could point out a million things wrong with what she just said. But I won't.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

It was the next day. The day after Monday, so Tuesday.

The rain did not let up, but it had weakened somewhat. The weather report said that it would stop in the afternoon.

Rias energetically came to school today, too. During breaktimes, she enjoyed fun conversations with the class, with Ryota's help. She was practically a celebrity.

Lunchtime. Rias headed to the cafeteria with Naruko. The weather was perfect, with the blue sky peeking in through the clouds and the temperature being neither too hot nor too cold. For once the weatherman got it right.

[This is delicious! It's perfect!]

As Rias savoured her hashed beef with rice (full of thin slices of beef and the delicate sweetness of onions), Naruko couldn't help but look a bit proud.

Soon, classes had ended.

"That's all for today, everyone. Get home safe."

Just as homeroom ended with the teacher's greeting, the door slid open.

"She's here!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei, dressed in a suit, intruded into Naruko, Ryota, and Rias's class. Naruto was standing beside her.

"Take Action Now Club, commence activities! We're going to Kamakura, so prepare yourself!"

Naruko, Ryota, and Rias were practically kidnapped as Kagurazaka-sensei dragged them to the parking lot in front of the school. Parked there was a minivan. A shiny new Honda Odyssey.

Kagurazaka-Sensei approached the car. The doors unlocked by themselves.

"Say hello to my loyal steed. Get in, now!"

"Is this your car, sensei?" Naruko asked.

Kagurazaka-Sensei grinned. "It was pretty expensive, you know? I took out a loan and everything!"

The letter "わ" on the license plate said otherwise. This was obviously a rental car. Kagurazaka-Sensei is a big fat liar.

But setting all that aside, the four students climbed on board, still in their school uniforms. In the driver's seat was Kagurazaka-Sensei, with Naruto sitting beside her. In the middle row sat Naruko and Rias, with Ryota sitting in the back.

"Is everyone wearing their seatbelts? Don't think you can get away with not wearing one if you're in the back. Don't underestimate the G, now! We're off!" Kagurazaka-Sensei started the car.

Surprisingly, despite her personality, Kagurazaka-Sensei was not the kind of driver who slammed the gas pedal and challenged innocent drivers at five consecutive hairpin turns. In fact, she drove calmly and reasonably-the very picture of a model driver.

A short drive later, they arrived in front of the Great Buddha statue in Kamakura.

The temple was officially called "Kotoku-In", but no one ever called it that. Most people said, "Great Buddha of Kamaukua" or "Great Buddha of Hase".

After parking in the pay parking lot, they entered the temple (Entrance fee: 200 yen).

Unlike the one in Nara, the Great Buddha in Kamakura had no altar. It was just lying outside. Please don't call it a hobo-it's both misleading and practically asking for divine punishment. Maybe we should just call it an outdoorsman?

Rias excitedly snapped pictures on her digital camera, and asked Kagurazaka-Sensei and Naruto about the history of the temple. Of course, not much was known about this temple and the statue, so there wasn't much they could answer.

Another 20-yen entrance fee later, they entered the Great Buddha statue. That's right. You can enter the interior of the Kamakura Buddha.

They descended a series of dark, narrow stairs and observed the interior. Statues like this were made by building the frame from the bottom and pouring in copper, then adding to the frame and repeating the procedure. The process was easy to see from the inside.

As they continued their visit, Kagurazaka-Sensei took snapshots of the club members with her oft-mentioned Nikon digital single-lens reflex camera. Naruto commented on its amazing specs.

"I bought it on credit just so I could record our club in action." Kagurazaka-Sensei replied.

Actually, she's borrowing it from the government. Please don't forget to return it later.

The Take Action Now Club left Kotoku-In, satisfied.

"Well now, Shall we go and buy ourselves an Excalibur?"

They followed the unfathomable Kagurazaka-Sensei into a gift shop before them.

This shop was called "Kamakura Arms", an emporium that only die-hard fanatics knew about. Displayed alongside the perfectly average souvenirs were a veritable storehouse of model swords and replicas of European blades. You'd better have steeled yourself before stepping in, or you're in for quite the shock.

[Oh my gosh…]

As Rias looked on in fascination, Kagurazaka-Sensei began a serious explanation.

[This is the first store that heroes and adventurers visit when they come to Kamakura. They equip themselves here before going out to hunt monsters.]

[I see… so that's why there are so many weapons here.]

[That's right. Kamakura is an ancient city, so we still have monster invasions every now and then. Stores like this are essential to survival.]

[I understand…] Rias breathed. Get a hold of yourself, kid! You're being fooled!

Rias took some time to look at the disorganized mess that was the store. After a moment spent admiring the beautiful coloured papers on the ceiling, she found a decorative musket replica that was stationed rather high up.

Rias seemed to be quite taken. A curious Naruko asked through Ryota why Rias was so fixated on the musket.

[I think my ancestors must have used weapons like that.]

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruko asked, rather confident in her knowledge of guns.

[My ancestors come from England. One of them was a privateer who took part in the battle against the Spanish Armada in Queen Elizabeth's day.]

Naruko decided to answer vaguely, not being too familiar with any sort of history.

"Oh… I see. Right."

It was impossible to tell if she knew anything from her answer. Of course, the rest of us know that Naruko really has no idea.

To put simply, a privateer is a type of pirate who has been granted permission by the government to plunder from ships belonging to enemy countries. In other words, they're licensed pirates. They did their pillaging and gave a percentage of their earnings to the government or their sponsor.

In 1588 (Two years before the Battle of Sekihara), the English Navy defeated the Spanish Armada. This was one of the chief causes of Spain's eventual loss of power.

The man who essentially led the English Navy in this battle was a privateer named Francis Drake. This is why some people say that pirates helped England win.

I might end up writing an entire short story at this rate, so let's stop here.

If you're curious to know more, look it up at the library or on the internet. And if there are any factual inaccuracies in the above content, that is entirely the author's fault. I apologize in advance.

In the end, Rias bought the store's most popular souvenirs-crackers bearing the words "I've been to Kamakura", a T-Shirt with a picture of a warrior and the word "Kamakura" printed on it, a ninja headband for make-believe games (a headband with a metal plate on it), and several cute miniature Buddha mascots.

She actually really, really, really wanted to buy a replica of the reverse-bladed sword used by a certain red hair samurai, but she had to swallow her tears and give up for fear of being scolded by her butler if she brought it back to the hotel.

[Don't worry. I'll send it to you later.] Kagurazaka-Sensei promised her.

As Rias was paying for her purchase- "Whoa!" Naruko suddenly stopped petting the cat on the counter and turned around, glaring at the door that led into the street. Her hand reached for the pouches on her belt.

Standing by the door were three white men wearing sunglasses, excitedly checking out some souvenirs. They looked to be nothing more than tourists.

They put the keychains they were looking at back on the stand.

[We're going to Kamakura Station next, right? Do we take the bus?]

[Nah, there's a small subway station we can walk to.]

The men spoke in English, then left.

"Why are you making such a scary face, Naruko? Did you see someone suspicious?" Kagurazaka-Sensei asked, confused. She was wearing a ninja headband with the word "Pass!" written on it and holding Excalibur-all items she had just bought.

"No, it's nothing…" Naruko replied, taking her hand off her pouch.

"Oh? All right, then." Kagurazaka-Sensei said, and walked away from Naruko with Excalibur in hand. You're the most suspicious one here, sensei.

"That's strange… I could've sworn I sensed bloodlust…" Naruko tilted her head.

"…"

Kuroneko said nothing as she shook from Naruko's belt.

Having stowed the wooden swords and other purchases from the shop in the car, the Take Action Now club walked a little further.

The street leading from the Great Buddha to Hase Station on the Enoden line is lined with stores.

With Kagurazaka-Sensei's permission, Naruko used club funds to eat as much as she wanted. Rias's eyes turned to dinner plates as Naruko giddily downed ice cream, croquettes, mochi, and manju along the way.

After their food-filled walk, they arrived at Hase-dera (formally known as Kaikozan Jishoin Hase-dera. They say that the statue of Kannon is over nine metres tall).

After a good look around the temple, they headed for the terrace, which was there because Hase-dera is a temple on a rather high plateau.

From the terrace they could see the azure sky dotted with white clouds, and the blue waters past the Yuigahama Sea. Rias's crimson hair fluttered in the pleasant breeze.

[So this is the Pacific Ocean. I'm going to tell my family all about it when I get home.] Rias said, having only ever seen the Atlantic. With her digital camera, she took pictures of Naruko and Ryota, and asked Kagurazaka-Sensei to take pictures of her with the others.

Naruto watched them from a slight distance with a smile on his face.

"Hm?" He suddenly put his left hand on the scabbard of his katana and turned around. His right hand also reached for the sword. He was ready to draw at a moment's notice.

In front of the main temple were countless tourists. Men and women, young and old, Japanese people and foreigners, photographers and people being photographed.

It was a peaceful sight. He could see nothing suspicious about it.

"Was it just my imagination? I know I felt a great deal of bloodlust just now…" Naruto muttered, and took his hand off the scabbard.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The next day. In other words, Wednesday. For once it was sunny all morning.

Morning classes went as usual, lunch went as usual, and afternoon classes went as usual.

And a single second later:

"Club activity time! I'm giving you forty seconds to get ready!" Once again, the bubbly Kagurazaka-Sensei burst into Naruko's class. Was she even capable of getting tired?

"Ugh…" Naruko, "Understood." Ryota,

"I shall give you three minutes!" And Rias stood from their seats.

Naruko and the four members of their club again piled into the Odyssey, still in their uniforms. Today's destination: Kitakamakura. In other words, the station right after Kamakura Station. Of course, it's further north.

First, they visited Kencho-ji, which ranks first among Kamakura's Five Great Zen Temples. After a stroll around its vast grounds, they looked at the gates and the alters.

Naruko was apathetic, but Rias was thrilled. They listened to Naruto's expert explanations about the history of the temple. In the end Rias bought a black T-Shirt with the character "喝" printed over the chest.

Next, they visited the second of the Great Temples, Engaku-ji. This temple was erected to appease the souls of those who had fallen during the Mongolian invasion, ally and enemy alike.

Part of the Yokosuka subway line crossed through the temple grounds. It made for an outlandish sight, where there was a railway crossing right across the bridge into the temple.

It was almost evening now, but since they were already here, they couldn't just pass up the opportunity to visit the Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu.

As it is the biggest and most famous shrine in Kamakura, known to all, on New Year's day there are more people here than there is garbage at a landfill.

Doves are considered sacred in this place. The character "八" of "鶴岡 八幡宮" (Hachiman-gu) is even drawn with a pair of doves representing the character.

It's a perfect place for Naruto. Several doves flew across him as he stood quietly in front of the _Maiden_ , and flew off into the sunset skies.

The pigeon motif was used to create one of Kamakura's finest products, the Hato-Sable. It's a perfect dessert for Naruko, but she'd already bought a whole lot of them with the club's budget before I could even start writing that.

"Wai aut? Kgzka-enei aed I can."

(Translation: "Why not? Kagurazaka-Sensei said I can.")

Please either eat or speak. Don't do both at the same time.

The next day. It was Thursday.

It was pouring rain today all morning. The school was battered by gale-force winds. The sound of raindrops hitting the windows almost drowned out the teachers' voices.

Second period today was English. As usual, Kagurazaka-Sensei was teaching the students with her chin on Ryota's head.

"In other words, the phrase 'remind of ' means, 'evoke the image of something to someone'. In this case, after the 'of'…" Kagurazaka-Sensei suddenly stopped and looked out the window.

"Hey, about Take Action Now Club's activities… I don't think we can do anything today." She suddenly started talking about her own club. This is what they normally call neglecting one's duties. With this weather, even Rias said that her ride would come to pick her up straight after school, as her butler had instructed.

[Then I guess we'll take a break for today after all. You must be tired from having fun day and night, too, Rias. Think of today as a holiday and get some rest.]

Rias never actually had fun at night. Whenever she went back to the hotel, her butler helped her with her studies.

Setting that aside, today's club activities were suspended. Once Naruko, Ryota, and Rias agreed, Kagurazaka-Sensei asked her a question.

[Anyway, I'd like to ask you something important, Rias. I want you to tell me honestly.]

[Yes? What is it?]

There was a look of utmost seriousness in Kagurazaka-Sensei's eyes.

[Is your butler's name is Sebastian? Or is he actually named 'Sebas' and you add a 'chan' as a friendly honorific? Or is he actually a Chinese guy named Sebas Chan?]

 _'Shut up and get back to teaching!'_ The students thought to themselves.

The next day was Friday. It was cloudy.

Classes ended normally, setting the students free on time.

"I LOVE THE SEA!" Kagurazaka-Sensei cried. Today, the members of the Take Action Now Club were indulging her by going to the beach.

Their destination was the city of Fujisawa, west of Kamakura. Of course, most people know it better as Enoshima or the Shonan Dunes. The weather was blah, but they couldn't do much about that.

Kagurazaka-Sensei drove on Route 134. They passed by Yuigahama, Inamuragasaki (famous for Nitta Yoshisada's attack on Kamakura), drove along the Enoshima subway line as they looked towards Enoshima in front of Shichirigahama, passed Koyurugimisaki (where Osamu Dazai tried to commit a lover's suicide but only his lady friend died), crossed the bridge, and finally arrived on the island.

After parking and paying, the Take Action Now Club walked around the island. They visited the Enoshima Shrine, took the escalator up the mountain, visited the lighthouse (and its gorgeous 360-degree views), saw the boulders on the other side of the island, and all the cats roaming free around the streets.

[This place is beautiful. I'm so glad I got to come…] Rias breathed, hands clasped in front of her chest.

I am convinced that Rias's wonder at seeing this place is because she is thinking of the countless travellers who had set foot here in the Edo period. She's probably not like this because she's thinking of an anime about a giant robot or an anime about three girls who stop alien invasions, which were both set in this very location. At least, I hope to god this isn't the case.

After looking around Enoshima, they frolicked in the waves and enjoyed the Shonan Dunes. They then headed for Enoshima Station and went shopping.

On the ride back home.

[I've never seen a train-shaped pillow before.]

Rias was clutching a train-shaped cushion, purchased with the club's budget. Sitting beside her was Naruko.

"Wai aut? Kzka-enei aed I can."

(Translation: "Why not? Kagurazaka-Sensei said I can.")

She was eating a train-shaped monaka that, of course, she had bought with the club's budget.

They were on their way back to school, slowly making their way through traffic in the evening rush hour.

"What are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked Kagurazaka-sensei.

"I dunno…" Kagurazaka-Sensei replied. The car happened to be stopped at a red light. She turned around and asked Rias for her opinion.

[Do you think we can go to Tokyo tomorrow?]

[Actually, I received a text message just now. It looks like I have to meet with the American ambassador's family at the hotel tomorrow morning. But I'm okay with Sunday.]

[Then tomorrow, we'll start our club activities in the afternoon. Is there anywhere nearby you want to visit?]

[Yes!] Rias replied at once.

[Oh? Where?]

[I'd like to go to a hot spring!]

The next day was a Saturday. Once again, rain greeted them in the morning.

Although the school was closed today, Naruko ate lunch in the cafeteria.

It was a little before 2:30.

"Well, it _is_ a club activity…"

She took an umbrella (The words "Not secretly a SPAS-12" were written in the corner) and stepped outside. Today, Naruko wore a plain pair of jeans and a hoodie. Written over her chest were the words "'64 Model bolts look similar front and back". Where does she get clothes like (Rest omitted). Maybe in Asaka?

She was carrying only a single beige bag. She wore her belt, just like she did when in uniform. Kuroneko hung from it as she usually did.

Naruko left the dorms and headed for the school gates. Kagurazaka-Sensei must be waiting there with the Odyssey.

After a short walk in the rain.

"This is the life. No demons, no real club activities, plenty of delicious food, and Ryota is quiet because he's interpreting." Naruko said to Kuroneko.

"Yeah, but I'm dying of boredom. If nothing happens today, I'm just going to go to sleep." She complained. This was her first line in a long time, but that's all for Kuroneko this time.

"You can't just sleep all the time. If you've got nothing to do, go study at your desk or something." Naruko said. But Kuroneko was silent, either sleeping or ignoring her.

Soon Naruko arrived at the gates. The Odyssey was already there, with Kagurazaka-Sensei (wearing chino pants and a light sweater), Ryota (wearing his uniform even though it was Saturday), and Naruto (again, wearing his uniform and carrying his katana) already inside. Naruko opened the door, folded her umbrella, and fastened her seatbelt.

"Kyouko, taking off! I have control!" Kagurazaka-Sensei, energetic as usual, hit the gas and drove safely.

After driving through downtown Chiba, they reached neither Chiba Port Tower nor a hot spring, but the parking lot of a recently-opened shopping mall.

At the furthest corner of the crowded parking lot was a familiar Lexus. Kagurazaka-Sensei parked the Odyssey beside it.

As the bodyguard stepped out of the car, not caring that he was getting drenched, the doors on both cars opened. Rias, wearing a one-piece dress, slid out of the Lexus and into the Odyssey. It almost looked like they were exchanging suspicious goods.

"Huh…?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion. Why was everyone being so cautious? It was as if they were expecting to be attacked.

But- "We're off to the hot springs! After the baths, we'll take a relaxing rest at a cafe. What should we have for dessert? Ice cream? Juice? Or both, if you want!" Kagurazaka-Sensei's excited words helped her forget her confusion.

The Odyssey drove through the rain and arrived at a place called "Health Land". Of course, this was the hot spring.

It was a rainy Saturday, which naturally had to mean that parking would be a nightmare, but for some reason, it was empty. It was not long before Naruko found out why. When the Odyssey drove up to the building, they saw a note posted on the automatic doors.

[Health Land is closed today for maintenance. We apologize for the inconvenience.]

"Huh?"

Naruko stepped out of the Odyssey and frowned. Rias stepped out after her.

[What does it say?]

But before Naruko could answer.

[It says, 'Hot Springs rented out by the Take Action Now Club'. I pulled a few strings here and there.] Kagurazaka-Sensei answered.

"Huh? Why?" Naruko asked.

"Don't sweat the details, Naruko!" Kagurazaka-Sensei said, and stepped in front of the doors. They slid open. Soon, someone greeted them. He looked to be the owner of the hot springs.

"Miss Kyouko Kagurazaka, correct? We've been waiting for you." The man bowed and led them away. It didn't seem like he was going to ask them to pay. What was going on? Naruko was confused.

"I'm glad to see that we have the hot springs to ourselves." Ryota didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"It will be a relaxing bath, I'm sure." Naruto didn't seem to care, either.

[It's wonderful that we rented out the place all day!] Rias was, of course, as carefree as everyone else. Actually, no one seemed to think this was strange in the least. So Naruko followed their example.

"Huh."

She stopped sweating the details and stepped into the building.

They were in the hot springs.

I'll do my best to describe them well, for men and women both.

"Wow, it's huge!"

Naruko was the first to step out of the changing room and enter the hot springs area, where there were several baths lined up in a row. She had left Kuroneko back in the change room locker.

Witness now the magical girl of justice's slender body, her **~unnatural steam~** , and her **~unnatural steam~**!

(Note: The **~unnatural steam~** that will appear frequently from this point on will be removed in the DVD versions!)

[Amazing! So this is a hot spring… What large baths! It reminds me of Rome!] Rias followed after Naruko, in awe of her surroundings.

Her long crimson hair was neatly tied up. Exposed to the air were her long, slim legs, **~unnatural steam~** , and **~unnatural steam~**. Her **~unnatural steam~** were quite perky, as expected from a caucasian.

Seeing this, Naruko especially stared at her **~unnatural steam~** , tore her eyes away, looked down at her own **~unnatural steam~** , and-"Gah…! Caucasians…! So this is the natural limit! The difference of DNA!" She mumbled angrily.

"Yaay! Hot springs! Baths! Let's all count to a hundred, now! Un, deux, trois!"

Kagurazaka-Sensei broke out into a strange song. And obviously, Ryota and Naruto were in the men's baths. This isn't the Edo period, you know.

Kagurazaka-Sensei was indeed a mature woman. The curves of her **~unnatural steam~** leading naturally to her **~unnatural steam~** were quite different from those of her students.

Her **~unnatural steam~** shook each time she took a step. Between her thin legs **~unnatural steam~** , and **unnatural steam~** were **~unnatural steam~**.

Rias and Kagurazaka-Sensei were smiling, with **~unnatural steam~** and **~unnatural steam~** with **~unnatural steam~** and **~unnatural steam~**.

"Now then, let me show you how the Japanese bathe!" Kagurazaka-Sensei began to use Naruko as an example of how to properly enter a bath.

First, one should lightly soak themselves in warm water before entering the hot springs, or shower if need be. One has to tie up their hair so it would not get wet. One was not to wear a towel inside the hot spring. One was to be cautious of overheating. And finally, once finished with the hot spring, one was to put one hand on their hip and drink a bottle of milk with the other hand.

[Oh! I see… Yes.]

Rias gave Kagurazaka-Sensei her full attention. Although she didn't really see the difference between drinking coffee milk or fruit milk at the end.

First, they slipped into the biggest of the baths-the normal one. The towels on their heads were snazzy and truly of the Japanese style.

Not long afterwards,

[We're off to the hot springs next!]

Shaking off the moisture from their **~unnatural steam~** , they headed for one of the hot springs proper.

[Um… This is… a hot spring?]

[That's right.]

Rias was looking down at a black hot spring. The water was dark, like coffee or ink or crude oil.

[Uhhh…]

Rias was hesitant to enter the creepy-coloured water.

"Show her how it's done, Naruko!" Kagurazaka-Sensei pressured Naruko.

"Right." Naruko stepped into the hot spring without a moment's hesitation.

Stuff like her body melting, being dyed black, or being dragged into the depths by a suspicious creature did not happen.

"Ah… This feels nice."

Spurred by Naruko's relaxed example, Rias tentatively stepped into the water. Once she realized that the water in this hot spring felt completely different from that in the bath, a smile came over her face.

As a sexy teacher, a cute blonde, and beautiful foreigner were enjoying the hot springs at the exclusive hot spring facility.

"Do you need some help washing your back, Naruto?"

"I'd appreciate that."

Ryota and Naruto were in the men's bath. Naked. They were sitting in a row by the water taps.

Naruto had agreed quite easily. As they were in a hot spring, Naruto was not carrying the katana he always had at his side. Terrible things can happen if you bring one into a hot spring, you know.

In other words, Naruto was completely unarmed. Ryota's eyes glinted suspiciously as he stepped behind Naruto's back.

He lathered body wash onto the towel and began washing Naruto's muscled back, not at all questionably.

"…"

Naruto sat there, relaxed. But- _'Damn!'_ Ryota was overcome by doubt. The moment Naruto showed even a hint of weakness, he would have thrown the towel around his neck and strangled him on the spot.

"…"

There was no opening.

Even in his naked state, Naruto was far from defenceless. In his head, Ryota began to go over possible simulations for defeating Naruto.

 **Plan A:**

Throw the towel around Naruto's neck - Naruto hears the rustling and notices my plot, putting his right hand between the towel and his neck - Naruto looks back and elbows me in the face with his left arm - Defeat

Looks like that won't work. Next.

 **Plan B:**

Hit him over the head with a bucket - Naruto notices it and blocks with his hands - Naruto spins and kicks me in the side with a spinning left kick. - Defeat

This one's no good, either. Another?

 **Plan C:**

Pull out Naruto's chair from under him - Naruto uses the momentum and lands a spinning kick on my face - Can't defend, holding a chair - Defeat.

Another bad one. What about this?

 **Plan D:**

Embrace him from behind without warning and yell "I love you!" to take him by surprise - Naruto is not so easily surprised. He notices the bloodlust in my confession and hits my head with the back of his head - Since our heads are practically touching, I can't defend myself. Nosebleed and blood loss ensues - Defeat.

 _'Damn!'_

In the end, Ryota could not find a way to win. He thoroughly washed Naruto's back and poured out the water from the bucket. He really couldn't do anything but wash his back and return to his own seat.

"Thank you. Would you like some help as well?" Naruto said condescendingly (Note: Ryota-vision).

"No thank you!"

"Oh?"

"If you'll excuse me!"

Ryota stood up, walked through **~unnatural steam~** , splashed into the furthest-and hottest-bath, and lowered himself into the water all the way up to his mouth.

"Blubblubblubblubblub! Blub! Blubblub! Blubblubblubblubblubblubblubblub!"

It sounded like he was saying something under the water, but it just sounded like bubbles. It was impossible to tell what he was saying.

 _'Damn it! Damn it! Am I never going to be able to defeat him!?'_

As he desperately swallowed his resentment, droplets of water ran down Ryota's face. It must be sweat.

 _Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ Sitting in a 100-yen-per-round massage chair and receiving a rhythmical shoulder rub was Kagurazaka-Sensei.

[We're going to Akihabara tomorrow, right? Just trust me. Ohhhh, right there. A little more. We'll all leave in the morning. Right there. Yeah.] She turned to Rias, who was also getting a massage from a chair beside hers.

[Of course! But… Will it be all right?] A shadow was cast over her face. For your reference, Naruko was drinking cream soda in the cafeteria. In other words, she was not here.

[There's no need to worry. We'll be right there with you.] Kagurazaka-sensei smiled.

She then added:

[Have faith in the Take Action Now Club.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	31. Butler for Miss Magical Girls

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, I need your help."

"Again!? Hey Ayase, What exactly are you going to make me do this time?"

I was currently at the park near my house. Just like the last time this had happened, I had gotten an email from Ayase on my phone, saying to come here and meet her.

"Hm, you seem to be in quite a sour mood… Naruto-kun?" Ayase stood there in her uniform giving me a slight pout.

Well, it's not that I was in a sour mood… rather, it's just that I knew that just like with Naruko, dealing with your requests never ended well.

"To be quite honest, I don't really want to listen to you."

"…if you do this for me, I'll do anything you wish."

"Marry me."

"I'm reporting you!"

 ** _WEEEEEOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

God dammit, this girl set off a personal alarm on her cell phone! It was just a damn joke! Are you trying to make me look like a sex offender or something!?

I panicked and stuck out both my hands.

"Alright sorry please calm down Ayase-chan! I just got carried away a bit! So come on, just turn the alarm off! People are going to start staring! Also, there's a police box right behind you!"

"I know. That's why I always make sure to meet here when I have to be alone with Naruto-kun."

"That's so cruel! How little faith did you have in me!?"

 _Krkk_. Ayase pulled on the cord that was hanging out of her pocket one more time, and the alarm stopped.

"Well, I meant that half as a joke, Hehehe."

"Say you meant it all as a joke!" This is why I didn't want to meet this girl! I knew nothing good could come out of it!

No matter how cute she was, if each and every time I got treated like a sex offender then my mind wouldn't be able to take it anymore! Although, it's not like none of this was my fault…

People were staring at us because of that alarm, so we decided to move somewhere else. I calmed down, and then asked again. "So… what's this 'help' you need?"

"Actually, it's about Kuuko…"

"Kuuko? Ah, that annoying brat What's the issue with her?"

"That girl is at the same agency as I am now, doing modeling work."

"…seriously?" So she was able to get hired.

"Yes. Well, before long, at the Akihabara UDX there will be a… Madoka, was it? There will be a Madoka event. And Kuuko is going to be on stage."

"Hm. So you mean… she'll be cosplaying Kyoko again?"

"Yes. She'll be cosplaying Kyoko."

"And that's… part of her modeling job?" Wasn't that a bit strange?

"Of course it's part of her modeling job." And she responded with a smile and without any hesitation. It felt like Kuuko was really getting led around by the nose by her agency… well, she was an idiot anyways.

Well, granted, Kuuko was pro at cosplaying, and she was really good at tricking otaku into liking her on stage, so I had to admit that she was qualified for the job. Her agency probably also knew that, and that's why they hired such a stupid brat.

" So, what do you want from me?" I urged Ayase to continue, and she gave me a smile.

"I want to ask you to chaperone her as a manager, just like you did that time before."

"Why are you asking me to do that? If you're worried about it, why can't you just stay with her yourself?"

"To be honest, I have other plans that day…"

"Even so, there are real managers at your office too, aren't there? There must be a reason you're coming to a newbie like me."

"There is." Ayase let out a sigh, and then once again looked directly at me. She suddenly changed the topic.

"I got that girl to quit smoking."

"Ahh, yeah, I can see that."

She said that pretty lightly, but her attitude probably didn't quite line up with what had really happened. As someone who had been threatened with death every single time he's met this girl, I could imagine her murdering Kuuko, burying her in some mountain, and then coming here with a smile saying "I got that girl to quit smoking." It was honestly pretty scary. Was that girl still alive? I was worried…

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you're not thinking something pretty rude, right now?"

"It's just your imagination." Girls were pretty sharp these days.

"So, you got her to quit smoking? Do you want my help burying the body?"

"No! What stupidness are you spewing now? I came to Naruto-kun to ask him to check that Kuuko is definitely keeping her promise and not smoking."

"Huh?"

"Well, that girl is pretty manipulative sometimes, isn't she? I mean, she'll tell you 'I'm sorry. I was definitely wrong. I will never smoke again,' but even though she doesn't smoke in front of you, she might smoke when she doesn't think anybody is watching."

"Well, certainly I can see that happening…"

Also, Ayase‐san… did you really make your friend say something like "Sorry. I was definitely wrong. I will never smoke tobacco again"? I was afraid to pry any deeper into that though.

Completely oblivious to my terror, Ayase continued.

"I know, right? So, I want to see if she really quit smoking or not. And she doesn't take you seriously, so I think she won't hide anything from you."

I don't think you take me seriously either.

"So you think she would be really careless in front of me and not think twice about smoking?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I get where you're coming from. But to actually get there, we have to actually come up with a way for me and Kuuko to meet… what'll we do about that? Are you going to set up a party or something?"

When she heard my doubts, Ayase narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Hentai! there's no way that's going to happen. Didn't I already tell you that I would give you a chance to break into the event by posing as a manager?"

"Ah, I see, I see. That's why you said that before."

"Yes. When I questioned Kuuko about her smoking habits, it seemed that she wanted to smoke the most when she's annoyed or when she needs to concentrate. If she's going to smoke, the optimal situation to catch her doing that would be in the waiting room before the event, I think."

"Hmm, she doesn't take me seriously, and so you want me to keep an eye on her there. Well… I guess I understand… but I'm not too confident… you know, with being a manager."

"It'll be fine. I believe in Naruto-kun. You did great last time, after all. Just do the same thing this time."

"Is that really okay?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Please have more confidence in yourself. I do, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I see. If that's really okay, then I'll give it a try. I got the hang of it last time, so I'll manage somehow."

Why in the world was Ayase here encouraging me to pretend to be a manager, even though it wasn't my real job at all? If you were to look back at this later, wouldn't this all be pretty strange?

"Please do so." Ayase gave me a glimmering smile.

"Gotcha, By the way, what should I do if I catch her smoking?"

When I asked her that, Ayase kept her angelic smile on her face, but the brightness died in her eyes.

" _Would you like to know?_ "

"N‐No, it's fine."

Scary… Ayase‐san was seriously scary.

Hey, Kuuko, you're definitely keeping your promise to stop smoking, right? If you really were saying that just to make her happy, then you might be putting your life on the line here…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ1** **14** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the weekend. We were in the green room at the Akihabara UDX building. The event schedule was pasted to the wall. Looking at it, I saw that the "Kyoko and Sayaka Live Chat" event that Kuuko was participating in would happen in around half an hour.

I was standing in that room in the same suit and sunglasses getup that I had worn last time, along with Kuuko in her Kyoko cosplay. And Rem-chan in her Sayaka cosplay.

"Ugh dammiiiiiiiit! I'm so pisseddddddddd… I really need a smooooooke!"

Kuuko was squatting right before my eyes, bouncing an electric cigarette up and down in her mouth. She looked like some delinquent taken right out of a modern history the way, electronic cigarettes were machines that turned fluid in a cartridge into mist. The user would suck in that mist and use it as a replacement for smoking. There was no nicotine inside that fluid, so it was something people would use when they wanted to quit smoking.

"Blegh! This sucks, seriously! I can't take this fruit flavor or whatever it is, ugh! I thought it was pretty cute so I bought one, but god, it just tastes so sugary! Hey, Rem. Go get me some juice."

"E‐Ehh~~… b‐but I'm reading the script…"

Still squatting down on the floor, Kuuko glared at Rem. Kuuko tap‐tapped herself on the shoulder with Kyoko spear as she spoke, "Huh? What the hell did you say? 'B‐But I'm reading the script~~~' my ass. Just get going, and hurry it up. Ah, and make it a strawberry Dororich." Kuuko laughed.

"…Kuu‐chan. I‐I don't think they sell those at the vending machines here…"

"Hmph, then just make a run to the convenience store."

"Eehhh… umm… but… I'm… I'm in my cosplay…"

"Just get going, you don't have to change. Come on, run!"

 _Whack!_ "Cut it out, you damn brat!" I couldn't take it anymore, and I smacked her on the head. And then Kuuko shot me a resentful look as she held the top of her head.

"You… You're just a damn newbie manager, and you actually dare to do that to an up and coming idol!?"

"Huh? Who the hell is an up and coming idol? Don't bully a little girl like that!" And don't look so happy when you do it either! You must be a huge sadist!

"Huuhh? But I'm shorter than she is!"

"Don't argue technicalities like that…"

My head's starting to ache! It was unbelievable, this girl was even worse than Naruko back in the day!

"Got it, I got it. I'll go buy you some juice. Just try to get along a bit better, alright?"

"You… why the hell are you acting so high and mighty even though you're just a new manager? You're talking to me like we're equals, and anyway, buying me juice is your job in the first place! I'm definitely going to report everything to the office after this!"

"Yeah, yeah, do what you want. Sorry I didn't realize you wanted juice."

I'm completely new to this, so there's no reason to expect me to be able to do what a real manager does. I'll go and buy juice for her, but when it comes to making retorts against a stupid brat's idiocy, I'm not pulling my punches.

There were still around ten minutes left before Kuuko took to the stage. After I brought back some juice for both of them, I helped Rem-chan with reading her script a bit. After the last tournament, she seemed to have practiced her Japanese quite a lot. She was definitely able to speak pretty fluidly, but she was still pretty bad at reading.

"…umm… this Kanji, how do you read it?"

"This is the kanji for 'to massacre.' Geez, there is some pretty violent vocabulary in this script…"

Well, Madoka was also an action anime, so I guess that's not too surprising.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager."

"No problem. If there's anywhere else that you need help with, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

Rem-chan was sitting quietly next to me, and gave me a shy smile. This was a disciplined girl with good manners. It was quite clear she had a proper upbringing. She had been living in America until just a while back, but moved to Japan fulltime and was now starting her career in entertainment. It seemed that she was now employed by the same agency that Kuuko and Ayase worked for.

I didn't know too much about it, but it really seemed that Ayase's employers were trying to expand into the otaku market… I took a glance in Kuuko's direction. That brat looked quite at home lying down on the sofa. She was chewing on her electric cigarette in quite a bad‐mannered way, and her legs were spread wide open beneath her short miniskirt. Her panties were fully visible. Geez… this isn't your own damn room, you know?

"Ugh, I'm so bored… hey, you. The lolicon over there. Come over here and rub my shoulders."

You're seriously a brat, you know? Who the hell is a lolicon? Don't say stuff that people could easily misunderstand, dammit. But, I mean, I came here as a manager today, so I guess I could do that much.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I reluctantly moved towards the sofa.

Kuuko was laying face‐down, and just as she had requested, I rubbed her shoulders. I didn't do it too hard though. Her shoulders didn't feel stiff at all. When I did that, Kuuko seemed to relax.

"Uaaaaaahhh~~~~ that feels niiiiiice~~~~."

"That's good to hear. Should I do over here next?"

"Ah, yes that's nice, that's nice~~. Just a little harder… hehe~~~~."

It seemed like she was pretty pleased. But to be fair, even though I had gotten a bit used to it from my own sister, having to listen to such an ill‐mannered brat like this was just a little humiliating. Being a manager was definitely somewhat harder than I thought.

"Oh, now my back's starting to itch. Scratch my back, scratch my back!"

"Around here?"

"That's completely off, you idiot. It's on the inside of the bra… or more like that ribbon thing I have on my back."

"I really don't want to do that."

This brat seriously didn't treat her managers as people, did she? When it came down to it, I'm a guy too, you know?

"Oh please do this for me, Mr. Manager ~~ "

"To think, a girl who had her pants completely showing a minute ago is now trying to flirt with me…"

I seriously felt exhausted. Seeing how this girl really was… you could say it was disenchanting. But I also came to feel a strong sense of pity for all the otaku who were going to go off and scream about how moe she was. Was it really going to be fine for her act like this?

The official name for this event at the Akihabara UDX Building was the "Puella Magi Madoka Magica second Season Prerelease Fan Appreciation Festival." Just like its horribly long title suggested, it was an event that was meant to promote the second season of Madoka, which would start airing in the coming month.

On the schedule was a talk show featuring the seiyuu on the main stage, a live performance of the theme song, an advance screening of the opening, and various other things.

Rem and Kuuko had won quite a large following at the last cosplay tournament, so they were participating as special guests. They were going to participate in the live performance with the seiyuu, and they would also have their own talk show event.

Besides the main stage in the middle of the event hall, there were also other things, like sales booths. Quite a bit of time had already passed since the event started, but a long line still snaked out of the event hall. Just like Comiket, these otaku were lined up here to get goods that they wouldn't be able to get anywhere else.

"They sure are into this…"

It was way worse than it had been at the cosplay tournament. I guess this event was one rank up from the last.

The main stage was divided into two sections: an area with designated seats and an area for people to stand and watch. One corner of the designated seats was reserved for event staff. I was currently sitting in that corner. A badge indicating that I was part of the staff was hanging from my neck. Quite expectedly, wearing a suit like this made me feel really hot.

The event had already begun, and a promotional video for the second season of Madoka was playing on the big screen on stage. And then the anime producer began to use her microphone to provide commentary.

"Exactly! It's exactly as you see in the video… this time, the villain is Madoka herself!"

"Ooohhh!"

The event hall was suddenly abuzz with excitement. This was also the first time I had heard of this. Madoka becoming the villain would be… well… it would be like Luffy becoming the villain in One Piece, wouldn't it? That was pretty scary. And part of the commotion was probably because of the actual content of what this woman was saying, but the other part was probably because the producer was for some reason wearing an Madokami cosplay (her costume was black, so maybe it was the Madoka Dark version?). So the huge Madoka fans around me were most likely getting fired up due to that, too. It was pretty bewitching, even for someone like me with little interest in anime.

"If you remember, Madoka became goddess in the new universe she created at the end of season one… but in this work she changes into a evil god and appears as the villain! And an entirely new set of heroes step up to challenge her! Behold!"

At that announcement, the big screen behind her changed and showed the new female protagonists. There was a kind‐looking, glass wearing-girl, a short black hair girl with a sharp look in her eyes, and a refined looking girl with blond hair. They appeared to be named Kazumi Subaru, Kaori Maki, and Umika Misaki.

"Aren't the three of them cute!?"

"Yes, very cuuuuute~~~!"

All these adults around me who were so into this children's anime shouted their enthusiasm in harmony.

"Thank you very much! We've invited the seiyuu voicing these new heroes to be here with us, so we'll leave the details about these characters until then! Now, compared to the magical battles so far, the battles in this new season are quite unconventional. Up until now, Madoka has won her battles by an overwhelming show of magical power, but this time around these new heroes are facing suuuuuuch a strong enemy! So in order to be able to fight against this super strong opponent, the new heroes have to use clever strategy and combine their strengths to win! Of course, that character who was Madoka's rival and close friend from the previous seasons will also show up! The battle scenes are sure to be dramatic and suspenseful~~! Please look forward to it!"

"Uhyaaaaaaah! Madoka is the beeeeeeeest~~~!"

These otaku were so damn noisy. To the point where I began to seriously question their sanity. The noise was so overpowering that I turned myself away, which was when I saw all the people back there getting so riled that the fence separating the stage from the audience was pretty near breaking. I might as well have been in a zombie movie right now.

But this time, I was here as a member of the event staff (even if I had gotten here through shady means), so I couldn't feel annoyed at these fans, as I was last time. Instead I felt gratitude and reliance towards these people making such a ruckus for us. I even felt a curious sense of solidarity with them. It was quite strange. And like that, the event proceeded smoothly… and then at last Kuuko and Rem's moment had come.

"Well then, our guests are going to come on stage now! Today, we have the pleasure of having the two champions of the 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Cosplay Tournament' here with us! Kuuko‐chan and Rem‐chan, please come on out~~~~~!"

Introduced by the MC, Rem and Kuuko appeared on stage.

"Hello everyone~~~~~~~~~~ ! I'm Kyoko Sakura~~… Haha, just kidding! I'm Kuuko‐chan. Hello everyone~~~~ !"

"Uwaaah, it's the legendary real‐life Kyoko!"

"She's so cute! Kuuko‐chan is so cute!"

"Rem‐chan!"

"Gyaahh, I've seen Rem‐chan so many times on Nico Nico Douga already!"

"T‐Thank you everyone! I‐I hope you're enjoying yourselves today!" Rem faced the fans and waved gently.

To explain that comment just now… apparently Rem had uploaded a video of her cosplay onto a video‐sharing site on the Internet. (Though I had only heard about this a little while ago myself) Just a little over a year ago, her video became a popular topic on a Madoka fansite, and it even got into the top ranked videos list on Nico Nico Douga or whatever. And then Rem began wanting to participate in a cosplay tournament in Japan.

"I helped a loooot around the house, and I came to Japan like I'd always wanted," she had told me happily.

She had also said that back then, she never imagined that she would actually start working in Japan.

"A year ago, I really didn't think it would all end up like this."

I understood how she felt all too well. A year ago, I didn't think I would ever be able to talk to my sister like this again either. No matter how gentle of a path you choose, life didn't always go how you wanted it to, for better or worse. It was too filled with surprises.

When I looked away, I saw a group of what looked to be foreign tourists smiling from a short distance away as they watched all this fanaticism. The otaku culture had spread through the net and was now a bona fide worldwide phenomenon. I was sincerely impressed. But seriously… these two were pretty popular, weren't they? Judging from fan reaction here, the real Kyoko and Sayaka might as well have been on stage.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ115** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Kuuko and Rem's performance ended without a major incident. The "Puella Magi Madoka Magica Second Season Prerelease Fan Appreciation Festival" came to a close amid great applause. In the end, Kuuko and Rem's live talk event was really popular even compared to all the rest of the program during the event. The agency that hired them would probably also consider this a great success. And for me, this meant that the task that Ayase entrusted to me had been completed without a hitch. When I poked my head into the waiting room, I saw Kuuko sitting on the sofa with her outfit half off.

"Ah, manager, come over here a bit. That brat seriously hit me hard in the stomach, dammit."

Now that she mentioned it, I noticed that she was squatting and holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"A‐Are you alright? Rem hit you in the stomach… w‐when?"

"It was on stage… you remember right? Before we sang with Chitose‐chan, we had that little famous scene reenactment thing. Around that time…"

"A‐Ahh…"

They had reenacted famous Sayaka VS Kyoko scenes from season one of Madoka while they were in costume… now that I thought back on it, something like that had certainly happened on stage…

 **Kyoko(Kuuko): "Finally, I found ya. So how much longer are you gonna do the stubborn thing, huh?** _ **"**_

 **Sayaka(Rem): "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."**

 **Kyoko(Kuuko): "Seriously? Doesn't sound like you at all."**

 **Sayaka(Rem): "** _ **Sighs...**_ **Yeah, you're right. I guess I just don't care anymore. I can't remember... what I thought was so important; what was worth protecting, you know? It's all a blank now. Doesn't make sense anymore."**

 **Kyoko(Kuuko): "Hey, come on."**

 **Sayaka(Rem): "Balance means good and bad happen to zero themselves out. Right? That's what you said.. .or something like it. I think I understand what you mean now. The good this is I did save a few people, but the bad thing is I got angrier and my heart filled up with envy and hate. It got so bad I even hurt my best friend."**

 **Kyoko(Kuuko): "Sayaka, your soul gem!"**

 **Sayaka(Rem): "For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for magical girls...and that's how it is for me... I was stupid... so stupid..."**

 **Kyoko(Kuuko): "SAYAKA!"**

And the two had acted out that "Kyoko VS Sayaka" scene on stage like that. It was the first time Kyoko had been defeated by Sayaka, and she vowed to save Sayaka who had turned Into witch Oktavia. It was quite a famous scene (although Kuroneko had once called it incomprehensible rubbish).

"In other words, at that time, Rem used a bit too much strength and got you right in the stomach?"

"Yes! that brat's definitely gonna hear about this later!"

Hmm… so that's why Rem wasn't around. She seemed pretty nervous on stage, so she probably accidentally put too much strength into her attack. I'm sure she hadn't done it out of spite or anything, like by using the performance as an excuse to vent her frustration on Kuuko. I could see my sister doing that, but it was out of the question for that bluenete girl.

"Alright, here, let me take a look at your stomach…"

When she showed me the part in question, I saw that her stomach was red and swollen. It didn't seem too serious, but it did look quite painful.

"Not that it matters, but you… your stomach is pretty flabby, isn't it?"

"Wha‐!?"

Kuuko was pretty shocked at that. She really seemed quite bothered by what I said. Well, it's not like I would call her chubby… but although it might sound incredibly rude, if I were to use a proper analogy… her stomach was flabby like a baby's stomach.

"Y‐You… what the hell do you think you're doing calling a lady's stomach fl‐ ow ow!"

"Hey, are you alright…?"

Evidently this was no time for her to get angry at me, considering her stomach was hurting. I had similar impressions about Naruko, but when I saw Kuuko in a weak state like this, she definitely seemed somewhat cute.

"But seriously, even with that injury you still performed all the way to the end, didn't you?"

"No crap. I kept chanting in my head about how I was going to kill that damn brat later, but she acted perfectly nice and sweet for all those gross otaku out there."

Her personality and mouth were terrible, but I should at least give her credit for her professional attitude. I wondered why this scene had seemed so familiar, but then I realized that my own sister did the same thing all the time. I see. Birds of a feather flock together.

Kuuko looked up at the clock on the wall with tears still in her eyes.

"And why the hell is that stupid brat so late? How much damn time does it take her to get to the infirmary? What a damn idiot."

"Well, let me go check on her then."

"It's fine. More importantly, I really need to take a piss. Hm… the bathrooms are right next to the infirmary, so… ugh… help me up and bring me there."

"…aright. I'll try to get you there quick."

This might have been an emergency situation, but I really don't think girls should be saying that they have to "take a piss." She was really vulgar, wasn't she…?

So for that reason, I ended up lending Kuuko a hand and heading for the temporary infirmary (she was holding it in, so she was walking pigeon‐toed and bouncing up and down). But along the way, Kuuko suddenly spoke up. "Ah." She raised the spear that she was using to prop herself up and pointed in front.

And there I saw Rem, along with a foreign guy. A huge, tall foreign guy. He was dressed in jeans and a white T‐shirt. There was a drawing of Sayaka Miki printed on his shirt, and it obviously didn't fit, being stretched to the point of bursting.

The guy had a vulgar‐looking smile on his face, and insisted on keeping up a conversation with Rem. The two were chatting in rapid‐fire English, so I didn't really understand what they were saying. But my first impression was that a typical, tall, foreign otaku was saying inappropriate things to Rem. And what's more, I saw five or six other tall foreign otaku standing around them, all laughing and jeering in English. It was almost as if they were surrounding Rem so she couldn't get away. Also, this was supposed to be a staff‐only place… so how had outsiders gotten in here?

"Those people…!"

It was clear that Kuuko was furious. But then a shocking scene unfolded before our eyes. The tall guy who was talking with Rem clasped his arms aroundher. Rem seemed incredibly distressed about this and tried to push the guy off, but the guy forced her face close to his… and then began to rub his cheek onto hers.

"Wha‐!?" I panicked and tried to run towards them, but someone got there before I did.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

It was Kuuko. She firmly brushed aside my hand helping her walk. She ground her teeth together, so hard I could almost hear them, and ran towards the group furiously.

"Kuu… Kuuko-chan?!" Rem suddenly turned and looked behind her.

Kuuko dragged her spear along the ground, ran up to them… and with a full swing, she slammed the spear into the side of the tall guy's face. It might have been a fake spear, but it was still hard enough to be a good weapon. She also seemed to have put quite a bit of force behind the swing, because the huge guy gave out a shriek and recoiled.

"Gwuah!"

"Get away from Rem, you fu***ng gaijin! You asshole… what the hell do you think you're doing putting a hand on one of ours when I wasn't looking!?"

"You… watch where you swing that thing!" I raised my voice as I ran to her, but Kuuko gave me an icy glare.

"Shut up!"

Dammit, she's completely lost it…! Seeing how serious Kuuko was, the other foreigners around her tightened their circle. They slowly closed in on her, as if trying to subdue her, but Kuuko prevented that by swinging her spear around at them.

"Shit!"

Feeling the danger of the situation, the foreigners didn't try to approach any further. Kuuko tore the foreign guy off Rem and stood in front of her to protect her, staring down the people around.

"K‐Kuuko‐chan… w‐why are you…"

Rem seemed bewildered at the sudden appearance of an enraged Kuuko. Kuuko turned her gaze at Rem, and spat out her next words with lingering anger.

"Tch, are you a damn idiot? If you get into trouble with garbage like this, then scream out for help! If I didn't happen to pass by, what the hell did you plan to do!?"

"…"

This girl… she wasn't afraid when facing a larger opponent.

"Hey, pig. I will overlook this just this once, so get the hell out of here."

Kuuko looked up at the giant and readied her spear with a _clink!_ She was the spitting image of a mahou shoujo facing down a huge enemy.

"If you don't, I will burn you to cinders with my rosso fantasma."

Even if the group of guys didn't understand her words, her obvious determination and air of intimidation were more than enough. It was pretty clear to see that this giant of a man was quite overpowered by this drastically smaller, petite girl. But right then and there…

"Kuuko‐chan! You're wrong! That man is‐" Rem, flustered, raised her voice. "That man is my papa!"

"H‐Huh?" Kuuko quickly turned to look at Rem, and asked her next question with a stupid look on her face.

"Papa!?"

"Y‐Yes… he's my papa."

"P‐Papa… Papa, you say… d‐don't tell me that… with your papa you…"

 _Smack._

"Ow!"

"What the hell kind of question do you think you're about to ask this girl!?"

I was a little late, but I still came in with the proper retort. When I heard Rem say "papa," I suddenly realized something. Certainly, while masquerading as a manager this time around, I had briefly heard something about that…

I really couldn't believe it, but…

"This huge foreigner is Rem's father!"

"No way! They don't look anything like each other! How the hell do you expect me to believe that Rem could share half her genes with a gross otaku like this?!"

"I thought the same thing, but that's the truth!"

We used the fact that they couldn't understand Japanese to our advantage and talked all we want.

Indeed… even though it looked like that this man was a gross otaku who was sexually harassing Rem with a vulgar smile, he really was a caring, otaku father who was congratulating his beloved daughter after she finished her big performance. Later, I was told that the other foreigners around Rem were all her relatives, and although they were in Japan to sightsee, they had come to cheer her on. I see… now that I thought about it, everyone did have pretty good‐natured smiles on their faces…

"W‐Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?!"

And so. Kuuko had mustered her courage and protected Rem, had spat harsh words at Mr. Lugnica… all for completely the wrong reason. Having been knocked down by Kuuko, Mr. Lugnica held a hand to his cheek and stood up. He seemed to have gotten the gist of what had just happened, and didn't seem angry at all. In fact, if anything, he seemed apologetic.

"Haha… Sorry, Kyoko."

Having been apologized to by the same person she punched, Kuuko seemed a bit at a loss. She opted for trying to cover up her embarrassment by spitting out excuses.

"Keh! Don't confuse me like that, dammit!"

She immediately turned heel and began to walk quickly by herself towards the bathroom. But Rem chased after her. And after rushing up to Kuuko… even though she was a bit taller than Kuuko, Rem flung her arms around Kuuko as if she was hugging an older sister.

"Thank you, Kuuko‐chan~~."

"Gyah, don't wrap your arms around me, you damn brat! Let me just make clear that I wasn't shaking back there because I was afraid of your dad! I just really needed to take a piss, alright!?"

"Kuuko‐chan was cooler than the real Kyoko back there~~ !"

"S‐Shut up and listen to what I'm saying, dammit! Also, you're bigger than me is so get off!"

I snapped a photo of that scene with my cell phone. Because I knew this would be just a perfect gift for my sister.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **She Comes to School** **~The Crimson Hair Princess~** **Part 3** **-**

Sunday. The skies were clear since morning-it was a beautiful autumn day.

"Hah… I don't really feel like it, but I have to remember what this is for…"

Despite her grumblings, Naruko left the dormitories with time to spare so she wouldn't be late. It was a little past nine in the morning.

Today, Naruko was wearing jeans and a thin orange fleece jacket. On the back of the jacket was written the words ' **Plastic bombs will not detonate even when burned** '. No one has any idea what this outfit was made for.

As usual, around her waist was her belt. Kuroneko was swinging from it.

"But at least you're not bored, right?"

"Huh? I guess."

Naruko tilted her head, but she looked quite happy.

Today's meeting place was Higashi-Chiba Station. This was simply because it is the station closest to Chiba Port Tower.

The meeting time was 9:53. Kagurazaka-sensei had chosen this time instead of 10:00, because some people tend to subconsciously permit themselves to be a few minutes late if the meeting time is at a round number.

You know someone who's always someone like that, right? The kind of person who's always unapologetically ten or fifteen minutes late to every get-together. In this person's head, 'Let's meet at 10' translates to 'I can come by 10:15'.

That's why a specific number like 9:53 compels people to come early.

The train Naruko was on pulled into the station. She descended the stairs and arrived at the turnstiles, only to see that she was the last one there.

"We're all here! Let's go!" Kagurazaka-sensei was dressed in a black business jacket and a miniskirt. She was energetic as always, but even on a Sunday she was dressed like a teacher.

"Hello, Naruko." Does he have no change of clothing? Naruto greeted Naruko, wearing his white school uniform with a katana strapped to the side of his belt. And the dove, too.

"Hi." Ryota was wearing dark blue pants, a white shirt, and a cream-coloured cardigan. He was, again, unusually downcast. Actually he looked even worse than he did yesterday.

And finally, "Morning~!" Rias was there, wearing jeans, a plain green parka, a New York Yankees cap over her head, and a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses over her eyes.

She had tied her crimson hair into a ponytail and slipped it out the back of her baseball cap. Being caucasian, Rias would stand out anywhere in Japan-but with this outfit, she could have a relatively easier time blending in, since many Japanese people these days dye their hair.

Kagurazaka-sensei was the one who had suggested this outfit.

Foreigners in Akihabara were nothing new these days, but Rias was so eye-catchingly beautiful that Kagurazaka-sensei had stopped her from going out in her uniform with her face exposed in order to protect her from being photographed by random passers-by.

The Take Action Now Club took the tickets Kagurazaka-sensei bought with her Suica card and walked through the turnstiles.

"What about the rest of my travel costs?"

"Don't worry, Naruko. I'll make sure to reimburse you later."

You're such a cheapskate, Naruko.

Their destination today was Akihabara. Akihabara is located right between Tokyo Station and Ueno Station, in the same Chiyoda district that the Imperial Palace is located in. It is said that, in the past, this place was called Akibagahara (or 'Akibahara', or 'Akibahhara', written "秋葉原"). The name 'Akihabara' stuck because the cargo station that had been built here was called as such.

As you may already know, this place is also affectionately known as 'Akiba'. That's why people who don't know much about Tokyo's geography mistakenly call this place 'Akibahara', but as I mentioned earlier, this isn't entirely incorrect. In fact, it's actually closer to the original name for this place.

As a side note, if you misspell the end of the word 'Akiba', you get the name of an anime heroine. Tanks don't take baths.

Akihabara slowly transformed itself from an electronics district to an Otaku zone, but the Tsukuba Express line (Nicknamed the TX Line, like something out of a Terminator movie) opened up along the station in 2005, bringing with it a wave of redevelopment.

Huge electronics stores and high-rises were constructed along the streets, and normal people who had never set foot into Akihabara began to visit. So the streets of chaos known as Akiba had plunged further into an even more frenetic mess that couldn't be explained in just one sentence.

Stepping on anime characters, the Take Action Now Club walked through the turnstiles and stepped out to the front of the station. Girls dressed up as maids were handing out flyers for nearby Maid Cafes.

[Kyouko-sensei! There are maids here!] Rias's eyes glinted from underneath her obscuring sunglasses.

"Weirdos." Naruko said with plain disdain.

Rias's Holiday in Akiba (Not her Holiday in Rome) would be an unforgettable day.

Her crimson ponytail shook as she explored the crowded Sunday streets of Akihabara.

She asked Kagurazaka-sensei to take a picture of her with one of the maids handing out flyers. She waited in line so she could drink tea at a maid cafe. She explored the toy building from top to bottom. She widened her eyes at the canned oden and canned ramen noodles she saw at a vending machine. She concentrated in excited terror as she attempted to win a figurine at a crane catcher game. She almost stepped into an adult store by mistake before Kagurazaka-sensei stopped her.

[Sensei! Can we go look at anime merch next?]

[Of course! Let's head over to!]

[Okay!] Rias was happy. She was in her own personal heaven.

Naruko's Holiday in Akiba (Not her Holiday in Rome) would be an unforgettable day.

Her holster shook as she explored the crowded Sunday streets of Akihabara.

She discovered a place selling doner kebab sandwiches and excitedly downed several of them. She waited in line so she could eat at a famous ramen restaurant by herself. She flustered the maid by asking if there was a challenge menu at the maid cafe. She conquered the canned oden and canned ramen noodles at the vending machine. She won a mountain of chocolate at a crane catcher game.

"Sensei! Can I try the authentic Indian curry over there? With the club budget?"

"Of course! Don't forget to get a receipt for the school!"

"Okay!" Naruko was very very happy. She was in rakuen.

Kagurazaka-sensei grinned.

"Looking good, girls! Okay, look over this way! Perfect. Oh… yes! You get the best picture when you shoot against the sun, you know… now, wanna take that off for a little bit?" She asked, snapping pictures left and right.

As for the other members, AKA Naruto and Ryota.

Naruto was walking through an alleyway, several paces behind Rias and Naruko, when a pair of uniformed officers suddenly approached him.

"Young man, we'd like to conduct a quick check of your belongings."

So this is one of those spot checks I'd heard so much about. Naruto, who had turned to face the officers, told the others to go ahead without him.

"Of course. It's the duty of all law-abiding citizens to cooperate with the police, after all." He answered confidently. The officers asked him to take out everything in his pockets.

Naruto obeyed and took out keys, a wallet, and a handkerchief. Everyday possessions if there ever were. In the end, they found nothing dangerous in his pockets. The spot check was over in less than a minute.

"Sorry for taking up your time, young man. We've been having some trouble these days with young people carrying around knives for what they'd call self-defence."

With that, the officers were gone.

"To think that lawful and just swordsmen would be inconvenienced so by fools who don't know how to wield a blade…" Naruto sighed, watching the officers walk away.

He adjusted the katana strapped to his belt as he followed after the others.

Ryota, meanwhile…

He followed after the others from a great distance, his footsteps heaviest out of every one of the club members. However, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, punk. Got a sec?"

A trio of delinquent young men were surrounding him.

People who were out shopping would naturally come carrying cash. These delinquents were probably muggers after such people, and were also known as 'Otaku Hunters'. For your reference, mugging is a crime punishable by at least five years in prison.

Once the trio had Ryota surrounded.

"Let's talk for a bit. Come here."

They tried to take Ryota somewhere where their crime would not be witnessed.

"…"

Ryota nodded obediently and followed them in silence. The four young men quickly marched around a corner and towards the back of a multipurpose apartment complex. At a glance they looked like little more than a quartet of close friends.

Once they were securely behind the deserted building, one of the three delinquents began their practiced routine.

"Hand over all your-"

'Hand over all your cash' was what he planned to say, but he could not even finish his sentence. Ryota would not allow him.

Still lost in despair over being unable to kill Naruto last time, Ryota's psyche was not prepared for forgiveness. He leapt into the air high above the trio and spun around once with his legs in the air. In less than a second all three delinquents were hit with a spinning kick to the jaw.

"Gah…!"

"Ugh!"

"Aaaah…!"

The kick itself was nothing special, but the sudden shock to their heads resulted in concussions as the three delinquents fell to the ground like the petals of a flower in bloom.

Ryota effortlessly landed on the ground in the middle of the three.

"Defeat Naruto…" He mumbled, his fangs bared.

Ryota then turned the corner and followed the others by tracking their scents.

It was almost evening. As Rias and Naruko enjoyed their holiday in Akihabara, a pair of men watched them from afar.

They were Japanese men in their thirties, dressed in dark blue suits. One of them was wearing black horn-rimmed glasses, and the other had very short hair. At first glance they looked like office workers running around doing their job, even though it was a Sunday. They each carried a single black bag.

Actually, these two men had been following Rias and the others from a distance of about 50 metres, ever since they came out to the station front.

Whenever the Take Action Now Club went inside a store, one of the men would stubbornly watch the exit. Once Rias and the others left, the man would report to the other and they would continue the pursuit as a duo. They had been doing this since morning.

As they watched Rias and the others eating ice cream from afar, the bespectacled man tossed out a tired comment to his coworker.

"What's with those people…? They look like they're on vacation, but they're not leaving a single blind spot. We have to be careful, or we'll get found out in an instant."

"This is impossible." The short-haired man replied.

"You got that right. What kind of idiot planned this out, anyway? There's no way we can pull off the plan in this crowd. Those Americans have no idea that Akihabara is one of the best-policed streets these days. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do', right? You gotta take this stuff into account. Why didn't they at least hand over the planning to us?"

The bespectacled man's complaints knew no end.

Rias and the others finished their ice cream and set off again, but the two men did not follow them anymore.

The short-haired man took out a cell phone and called someone. After a three-minute conversation, he hung up and began walking.

"We've just received permission," He said to the bespectacled man, who was walking beside him, "They're leaving it to us. The operation commences at the school tomorrow. The higher-ups are serious about this."

"Understood. What's our plan of attack? The students are going to be in the way, and cleaning up after them is going to be a lot harder than killing them."

The short-haired man, who had been rather expressionless so far, suddenly grinned.

"I hear they sometimes get demon attacks at the school. We just have to make use of the opportunities they present."

"That would be great… except how are we supposed to time our plan to one of those?" The bespectacled man tilted his head.

"Who says there has to be a _real_ demon attack?" The short-haired man smirked.

"Right."

Afterwards, the men took a cab and told the driver the name of a skyscraper in Marunouchi.

As the cab departed, the two men opened their cases.

They then took out a single bullet from the magazine of an MP5K submachine gun from Heckler and Koch, modified so that they could be shot without being removed from their cases.

Monday. It was yet another sunny day, but the wind was rather strong. It had been exactly a week since Rias's arrival.

[I had so much fun yesterday, Naruko!]

"Me too! I had a really good haul for food yesterday!"

Their pre-homeroom conversation (via Ryota, obviously) was interrupted by the bell. Rias reluctantly returned to her seat.

"Good morning, everyone." The homeroom teacher said, and began to go over the day's announcements.

"I needed a break like that. The past week was a blast." Naruko whispered to Kuroneko.

"All you did was relax. What about your job? Magical Girl of justice, hello?"

"What am I supposed to do? There weren't any demons around, anyway. Oh man, this isn't good. At this rate I'll get rusty." Naruko said confidently.

"Really, Naruko." Kuroneko sighed.

Don't worry. Today there will be a demon attack.

It was at the start of today's sixth and final period. A pair of white station wagons slowly pulled into the school grounds. On their roofs were folding ladders, and on the sides of the vehicles were logos for [OX Electric Company], along with long-distance phone numbers for the city of Chiba.

At a glance they looked like nothing more than ordinary electricians' cars. However, the rear windows were all tinted pitch black and the wheels were made of run-flat tires, which allowed cars to continue driving even if the tires had gone flat.

The two station wagons stopped a slight distance from the visitors' parking area. A pair of men in work wear stepped out of one of them. They were Japanese. In fact, they were the bespectacled man and the short-haired man who were at Akihabara only the day before.

Upon closer inspection, flesh-colours earbuds were sticking out of their ears. The wires led into their pockets. There was an unusual bulge under their clothes, just under their armpits. They were probably armed with small handguns.

As students were still in class, the men stepped into the quiet building and headed for the office-slash-sign-in desk. The glass door was closed, so they pressed the call button. Ten seconds passed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A middle-aged woman wearing a nametag identifying her only as 'Cin' stepped out and opened the glass door. The two men paid the name no mind.

"Please excuse us. We're here for a regular inspection." The bespectacled man said with a smile, taking off his hat.

"My goodness, thank you so much for your hard work." The trusting Ms. Cin didn't even check to see if such an inspection was actually scheduled.

"If you would please write the name of your supervisor and your phone number here, please." She said, pushing towards them a binder.

Clipped inside the binder was a piece of paper titled 'Visitor Sign-In Sheet'. There were two layers of paper, and anything written on the top page would also be imprinted onto the second page. There were no other names on the sheet yet.

The bespectacled man wrote down his name and phone number - naturally, they were a pseudonym and the fake number printed on the side of the car.

"There you are." He said, putting down the pen and handing the binder back to Ms. Cin.

Ms. Cin flipped over the first page, making sure that the name had been printed onto the second page, and nodded satisfactorily.

She quietly looked up at the two men and smiled pleasantly. "Ha. Enjoy yourselves."

With that, Ms. Cin vanished right before their eyes. It was as though she had evaporated. The binder fell onto the counter with a flat _clack_.

"Huh…?"

"Hm…?"

The men stood in confusion for a good three seconds.

Finally, the short-haired man hesitantly reached out towards the binder. He began with a quick glance at the first page. He then flipped over to the second page.

In the blank at the top of the page were written the words: 'Demon Sign-up Sheet! If you would like to become a demon, please note down your name and phone number. We accept pseudonyms as well!'.

After three chapters looks like we finally have the demon for this story. You let your guard down, men. No student would fall for such an obvious trick these days.

"…"

As the short-haired man stood rooted to the spot in shock, he began to hear the sound of his coworker's clothing ripping apart from the inside out.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **[A demon has appeared on the school grounds. We ask that all students and staff exit the building in a calm and orderly fashion. The demon is currently rampaging in the vicinity of the first floor main entrance. Please use the east and west staircases, and exit through the gymnasium or the new wing. This is not a drill. I repeat-]**

It had been a long time since the students in their classrooms had heard this alarm and the emergency broadcast.

"It's been a while, huh?"

"What kind of idiot still falls for one of those? It's almost time for midterms!"

"The school rules say that if there's less than half a class remaining when a demon attacks, they cancel the rest of the day's lesson."

"Sweet! No makeup classes!"

"I was just about to go to sleep, too…"

The students chattered blissfully, neither panicked nor worried, and began to evacuate the building in an orderly fashion just as they were directed.

Naruko's class was no different. Everyone stood from their seats and began the evacuation procedures.

[What's going on here? Oh! Could it be…?] Rias wondered.

Ryota answered her. [That's correct. There is a demon running loose. But please stay calm. We'll evacuate onto the school grounds with the others.]

[R, right…] Rias didn't seem to be entirely relieved, however.

"Classes are practically over now, right? I guess we can go home now."

"Good thing it's sunny out. We're not allowed to take umbrellas outside during an evacuation."

The students filed out of the classroom, the very picture of calm. Ryota joined the line, making sure to escort Rias.

They were just stepping outside the classroom when Rias noticed something.

[Wait! Where's Naruko?!]

Rias had finally realized that Naruko had walked in the opposite direction and disappeared through the balcony on the other side of the open window. Ryota had already noticed earlier, but he did not seem too concerned.

[Don't worry. Naruko always runs off by herself like this, but she always turns up without a scratch.]

[But we can't just leave her! We have to find Naruko!] Rias turned around, passed by the other students, and poked her head out towards the balcony.

[Naruko!] She yelled at the top of her lungs, but Naruko had already disappeared round a corner.

[She'll be fine!] Ryota said from behind her.

[We have to rescue her!] Rias said, and stepped onto the balcony to follow Naruko. What a loyal girl. You know, they say that idiocy makes you braver.

And finally.

"…"

The other students had all left. Ryota was left alone in the classroom.

"Today… I will defeat you, Naruto…" He said with a terrifying grin.

Where was Naruto, and what was he doing now? He happened to be in the gymnasium.

Unusually by his standards, Naruto was wearing a gym shirt and shorts. Unusually by human standards, Naruto was playing basketball with a katana strapped to his side.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded.

"This isn't good! Evacuate the gymnasium, everyone!" Naruto directed his classmates. They followed his command and quickly exited the building. As the others left, Naruto made up an excuse to stay behind.

"I'll check to make sure no one's been left behind! Go on without me!"

Naruto held the absolute trust of both his peers and teachers alike. There was no one around who held any doubts about his character.

Now he was left in an empty gymnasium, surrounded by still-rolling basketballs. It was finally time for his transformation sequence.

But… well, it's no fun describing a man's naked body, so I'm just going to omit that.

There you go. Transformation complete.

Standing in the gymnasium post-transformation was a suspicious man wearing a white school uniform, a silken white cape, a white mask over his face, a pair of white fox ears and an apple on his head, and a katana on his belt.

"Well, then…"

The suspicious man's eyes glinted seriously as he spoke to himself in a tone dignified enough to use at a funeral.

"I have to do whatever it takes to finish things before Kyo-chan gets here…"

And as for the most important point-the demon…

The bespectacled man had transformed into something resembling a large wolfman. It was about four metres tall, unable to walk on its hind legs without bumping its head into the ceiling.

"Aaahh… ah…"

The first thing it did was kick away the man in the work wear, who was trembling beside him.

"Gyuh!"

With an unusual cry of pain, the man flew through the main entrance doors and lay on the ground, twitching in pain.

[What's going on here?]

Seeing this, four men leapt out of the other station wagon. Like the duo, they were all wearing work overalls, but they were all foreigners. Two caucasian men and two black men, all extremely well-built. All four of them were had large bags slung over their shoulders.

The two caucasian men, in fact, were the ones who had been eying the souvenirs back when Naruko was in in Kotoku-in.

The biggest of the four men, a caucasian, was wearing a pair of costume pants. He had probably been in the middle of dressing up as a demon inside the car.

[What happened!? Who did this to you!?] They asked their ally, in English. The short-haired man, pale with fear, also replied in English.

[R, run…! Take me with you!]

It was difficult to understand what the man was trying to say. The four men frowned in confusion when the world suddenly went dark.

[Huh?]

[What?]

[Hm?]

[Oh?]

To be specific, a large shadow had been cast over them all. They looked up, only to meet the eyes of a two-storey tall wolfman.

"O, open fire!"

The men quickly reached into their bags and pulled out their Glock G18C handguns. But at that very moment, the demon mercilessly pounded down upon them.

[Gah!]

[Ugh!]

[Oof!]

[Argh!]

Although no normal person could be in possession of a Glcok G18C, the four men were knocked out without even getting a chance to fire a single shot. Their unconscious bodies fell in a pile atop one another.

The short-haired man looked up at the sight, almost on the verge of tears.

"Who said there had to be a _real_ demon attack…?" He repeated what he said the day before, and fell unconscious to the demon's strike.

Naruko looked down upon the main entrance from the balcony of the new wing of the school.

"There! I see it!"

From her viewpoint Naruko could see the five fallen men and the demon, which was slowly breaking down the pillars at the main entrance to bring down the school building.

The alarms stopped. The students and the PA team had all evacuated safely. There should be no one left in the school building.

At this point, even the explosion-proof shutters had probably been activated. The demon would likely be able to plough through them with ease, but they would still buy Naruko some time.

"That's the one, huh? It's huge!" Naruko mumbled, looking down at the demon.

"You still only need one shot to bring it down." Kuroneko said.

Of course, even if a demon was the size of a _daidarabotchi_ , Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko's secret weapon, Big Cannon ~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer~, which could only be used once per transformation, would be enough to end things. In fact, bigger demons made for better targets because of their sheer size.

"That's right. It might even be better for me, since something that big probably won't be moving very fast. I'd better finish this before Shiroi Kitsune gets here."

The demons were not Naruko's worst enemy.

Naruko's greatest nemesis was Shiroi Kitsune, an eternal thorn in her side. She understood this fact clearly last time, when a student who would grow up to be an author was turned into a demon.

When a demon appeared, Naruko would transform in the blink of an eye, use the firearms in her pouches to stun it, then land the final blow with Big Cannon. This was Naruko's plan. Speed was critical.

Now, for the transformation sequence you've all been waiting for!

"Here I go, Kuroneko!"

"Right!"

Standing in a corner of the balcony, hidden out of sight, Naruko drew the model gun from the holster around her waist.

She thrust it high into the clear autumn sky, raised the hammer with her thumb, put her finger over the trigger, and took a deep breath.

"From my cold! Dead-"

[-Naruko!]

"Ha-aaaagh!"

Naruko's best scene, the transformation catchphrase, was suddenly interrupted. Naruko let out a mangled gasp as she pulled the trigger. Of course, it ended in misfire.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-who's there?!" Naruko stuttered, turning around. A beautiful girl with long crimson hair had turned the corner and was running towards her.

"Rias!? What are you doing here!?"

Rias skidded to a stop in front of Naruko, quick enough for the soles of her shoes to melt off, and picked out one of the few Japanese phrases she had memorized.

"You idiot!"

"Huh?!"

As Naruko stood reeling in confusion, Rias began to rapidly berate her in English.

[It's dangerous here, Naruko! You're the one who told me to escape if a demon appeared! Come on, we have to go! It's not too late! The rules say we have to get onto the grounds!]

It went without saying that Naruko did not understand a word. Everything just sounded like _Blahblahblahblahblahblahblah_ to her.

"Uh, um…" Naruko was in trouble.

Of course, Naruko could not let Rias find out that she was secretly Mysterious Naruko.

That was why she had to get Rias somewhere safe, even if it means she had to lie to her. Naruko couldn't let Rias witness her transformation. In fact, the transformation sequence itself only took a moment. All Naruko needed was for Rias to look away for even one second. But…

"What am I supposed to say!?"

Naruko lacked the ability to communicate anything to Rias in English. She clutched at her head in frustration, as Rias worriedly spoke to her in English again.

[Are you hurt? Don't worry! I'm here to help you!]

It was actually the complete opposite. Rias, _you're_ the reason Naruko's in trouble. And that trouble was just getting worse by the second.

"Argh…"

Naruko was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She felt bad about it, but Naruko was considering striking Rias in the stomach to knock her out temporarily. Her eye glinted suspiciously.

Suddenly, "I see you may need my help!" A voice suddenly echoed towards them.

"Hm?" Rias looked up absently towards the gymnasium rooftop on the other side of the main building, where the voice had come from.

"When the maiden of justice finds herself in danger…" Everything unfolded as though in slow motion.

The moment Rias took her eyes off her, Naruko ran. She ran around the corner Rias had turned on her way here, listening to the voice of a man she did not want to be listening to.

"A lone knight…"

Hiding behind the corner, she raised the model gun in her right hand.

"descends…"

 _Bang! Bang! Sparkle sparkle._

The first series of sounds came from Naruko's model gun going off. The Sparkle Sparkle was the sound effect from the transformation. Naruko's side of the balcony was illuminated as though a flashbang had gone ff. Of course, Rias couldn't see any of this because she didn't have eyes on the back of her head.

"from the distant skies!"

Rias watched as a highly suspicious man wearing a white school uniform, a white cape, a white mask, a pair of fox ears, and an apple atop his head struck a pose.

[…]

Rias was struck dumb by the display. Which was completely understandable.

Someone suddenly walked up to her from behind.

"Great-"

She's here! The main character of this story, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun fighter Rider Naruko, hereon referred to as Mysterious Naruko. She appeared from the direction opposite to the one Naruko had run towards earlier.

She wasn't much different from Naruko in terms of appearance. She was wearing a winter uniform just like before.

The only real differences were the buckles on her pouches (they were now shaped like cats), and the addition of sweatpants under her skirt that killed any hope of titillation. It was not surprising that Shiroi Kitsune had gotten Naruko mixed up with Mysterious Naruko.

"Great TIMING!" Naruko yelled.

With her right hand she drew a Barrett M82A2 rifle. Big Cannon was still holstered.

An M82A2 is a rifle that utilizes gigantic .50 caliber rounds. These rounds are used in heavy machine guns, and were used by fighter planes in WWII.

The Barrett M82A1 is well-known for its numerous movie appearances, but the A2 is a bullpup version, where the action is located behind the trigger.

This particular gun could be used as an anti-aircraft weapon, where the back of the gun could be mounted on the shooter's shoulder during the shot. This was why it was shorter than the other rifles from Barrett, but it was still 1.5 metres long and a hefty monster at 15 kilograms.

Mounting the M82A2 on her shoulder, Naruko approached Rias and took aim at Shiroi Kitsune.

"Here."

She then put something resembling headphones over Rias's ears with her left hand.

It was a pair of specialized earmuffs that prevented hearing damage from overexposure to loud noises like gunfire. Outfitted with electronic circuits, it amplified everyday sounds and repelled sudden loud noises.

The sounds of gunfire were nothing to the transformed Naruko's ears, but earmuffs like this were a necessity for a normal person, who might be left with ringing ears after only a single gunshot.

"Ahoy there, Mysterious Naruko! Are you well?" Shiroi Kitsune asked from the gymnasium rooftop.

"Yeah, thanks!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Naruko answered Shiroi Kitsune's greeting with a barrage of shots. The refreshing sound of .50 caliber gunfire shook the autumn air. Large shell casings flew out of the M82A2, sunlight glinting off their surface.

[…]

Rias's eyes widened.

"Hahahahahahaha! Your violent shows of affection never cease to floor me, Mysterious Naruko! It's been a while! How are you? Good day! These are today's greetings."

Shiroi Kitsune greeted Naruko again, deflecting 40g+ pieces of metal travelling at 2.5 times the speed of sound with a single katana.

" **GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

Naruko did not hesitate to repeatedly fire off rounds that could bifurcate a human being from a distance of 1.5 kilometres towards Shiroi Kitsune, who could not have been more than a hundred metres away from her.

" **DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " Naruko was desperate.

"These are pretty easy to deflect at an angle, you know~" Shiroi Kitsune could not have been more relaxed.

Thanks to Naruko's indiscriminate firing, the M82A2, which could only hold ten rounds at once, was out of ammunition. Naruko quickly put the M82A2 back in her pouch and drew another gun-no, another weapon.

This weapon is called a Panzerfaust 3. It is a weapon that consists of a gigantic projectile containing a rocket booster mounted onto a cylinder. It is a recoilless weapon. Whenever a projectile is launched, the kickback is taken care of with a scattering of metal dust expelled from the back. This product's relative lack of backblast is one of its most lauded features. And unlike an RPG7, you can even use it indoors when you don't have a lot of space behind you! Isn't it wonderful? How much for one of these?

The projectile was launched, and the rocket kicked in in midair. It is a clearly different weapon from the likes of rocket launchers, where the rockets on the projectiles are active from the beginning. No, this will not be on the exam.

For your reference, it's also used by the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, and is called a hand-carry anti-tank projectile. Perhaps some of you readers have had the chance to shoot one of these into the Mt. Fuji mountainside. I'm so jealous.

In other words, this weapon exists to destroy sturdy tanks. I guarantee you that, if nothing else, it is not the kind of weapon you use to silence a lone man armed with nothing but a katana.

Naruko mounted the weapon onto her shoulder, unfolded the grip, held it with her right hand, and checked on either side of herself. Once she had confirmed that Rias was in a position where she was as sheltered from the blast as possible, Naruko fired mercilessly.

Do I really need to say who the target was? A sound more refreshing than before assaulted the air as the projectile made its way towards Naruko's target.

"Hm. Rather violent of you today." Samoyed Mask simply spun away.

The projectile hit the gymnasium rooftop. It left behind a blast powerful enough to pierce the reinforced concrete and shatter every window in the vicinity, creating a giant grey cloud of smoke.

"Guuuoh?"

As the .50 caliber rounds and the anti-tank projectile passed over its head.

"Guoh? Guuuuuuuoh?"

The demon looked up at it in confusion. If I had to put subtitles on its lines, maybe it was saying something like,

[Why isn't she shooting at me?]

"All right. He's out of my way for now."

By the time the white smoke cleared in the wind, there was no one standing on the gymnasium rooftop.

Naruko relaxed for the moment and placed the Panzerfaust 3 back into her pouch. The launcher tube is a one-off, but the firing and sighting units are reusable. Naruko then gave a word of reassurance to Rias, standing absently beside her.

"You're going to be fine. I'll protect you."

"Oh…"

Rias had heard these words before. She knew exactly what anime this line was from. Then there was only one thing she could say in reply.

"Smile, we're friends!"

"Huh?"

Naruko didn't get it.

This time, Naruko had to get Rias to safety before anything else. The demon came after. But of course, she would have to introduce herself properly so that Rias wouldn't think she was some suspicious person who shot anything that moved, right?

Naruko looked at Rias and desperately recalled the things she heard in English class.

[Uh, um… My, name, is… uh, "Justice Hero, Naruko"!]

[Could it be? So you're the magical girl of justice who turns demons back into humans!]

Naruko had no idea what Rias was saying, but from the looks of her smile, her desperate gesticulating must have worked.

[Yes, yes, thank you!]

[Amazing! Thank you for rescuing me, Naruko!]

[You're well done…] "Uh, I mean, uh…" [You're welcome! Let's escape! OK?]

[Yes! Please lead the way!]

It was a miraculously successful exchange. You never know until you try-conversations just end if you give up.

"Come on!"

[Let's go!]

Naruko took Rias by the hand and ran from the balcony. She might have ended up dislocating Rias's arm from her shoulder socket if she ran at full speed, so she had to slow down a great deal.

Naruko whispered to Kuroneko, who was shaking as she hung from her belt.

"That was close. Now all I have to do is get Rias onto the grounds. The demons never go out there!"

"Right. That's _if_ you forgot that you have to take care of Pervert Mask."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

Naruko and Kuroneko stepped into the building interior and leapt into the nearest classroom.

"No one's here. Good."

The stepped out into the hallway, on the lookout for the demon or its monsters.

They carefully descended the steps to the floor below. _Crack! Bang!_ They could hear things breaking from inside the building. The demon was rampaging, but that just made it easy for Naruko to hear where it was.

Naruko quietly poked her head out from behind a corner at the hallway on the first floor that connected the new wing to the main building.

"Found you…"

The demon was in sight: It was about thirty metres ahead, kicking the walls and clawing out its surroundings. It was so preoccupied with its rampage that it would probably be all right to sneak by. Naruko and Rias could cross the new wing and exit into the grounds. So Naruko did not spare a thought as she whispered to her friend.

"Follow me, Rias."

"Guooh?" Rias?

The demon reacted.

The whispered name of its target was more than enough.

It stopped tearing apart metal reinforcements with its claws and looked around to the spot thirty metres behind itself. There was no one there. But for a single moment, the demon spotted threads of gold-the flash of Rias's blond hair as she ran after Naruko.

"Guuuoh!" The demon roared, then got on all fours to pursue its target.

Naruko ran through the hallway, Rias in tow.

"Behind us!" Kuroneko yelled, noticing the muffled sounds of claws and paw pads against the floor.

"Whoa!" Naruko reacted instantly. She sent Rias ahead, switching positions.

She turned her back to Rias and looked upon the demon, which had rapidly closed the distance between them to a mere ten metres. At the same time, she drew a gun.

It was a Saiga-12 version K, an automatic shotgun that allows for continuous fire just by pulling the trigger again. It is a Russian gun that looks exactly like the famous military-use AK-style rifles. It has a 12-gauge box magazine-in other words, it holds eight regular-sized slugs.

Naruko held the gun at waist-level and opened fire.

Nine 00 buck shells, 8 millimetres in diameter, were fired at once. In continuous fire, at that. Although it might not have been enough to pierce the demon's thick hide, it was probably enough to give it the equivalent of a good beating.

Cruelly enough, Naruko was aiming for its face in particular. The rounds landed a direct hit on the demon's snout.

"Guuoh!"

The demon yelped like a dog whose tail had been stepped on, and turned to the hallway window. It then smashed through multiple panes of bulletproof glass and fled outside.

"You're not getting away!"

Naruko quickly reloaded the Saiga-12, stepped close to the window, and took aim.

"Damn it!"

But the demon was already out of sight. It had probably gone into another building on the school property.

"That was seriously fast! That's probably the quickest demon I've ever fought! Wolves really are different."

"That's not all, Naruko. I didn't notice it at all because it didn't have any bloodlust towards you."

"You're right… normally, you could sense demons faster than this, Kuroneko. Are you going senile, by any chance?"

"No way, I'm not that old."

"Huh…" Naruko stared out the window in thought, her hair billowing in the wind. She suddenly felt a great deal of bloodlust directed towards herself.

"Hm?" Naruko turned back to the hallway, only to find herself facing down several monsters that had blown up like balloons.

Miniature wolfmen, about a fifth the size of the demon, were popping up all over the halls. They would soon fill the floor they were on.

"That's right!" Naruko slapped her forehead. The hairs that had scattered when she shot the demon earlier must have started turning into monsters.

And thanks to the wind blowing in from the broken windows, the hairs flew all the way over to the end of the hallways, growing into monsters. They're such cute babies. In other words, in about ten seconds both Naruko and Rias would be swamped by dozens of monsters. There wasn't even any time to ask them to wait.

"This way!"

Naruko again took Rias by her hand, kicked down a nearby classroom door, and took shelter inside.

"Take a seat behind me."

Naruko had Rias sit at a desk by the window, and switched guns. In place of the Saiga-12 she armed herself with a German-made Rheinmetall MG3 machine gun.

The MG3 is a modern-day version of the legendary MG42 that was used by the Germans during WWII. This is why the two models look the same. It is about 130 centimetres long and weighs over ten kilograms. Because it is a belt-fed firearm, a large magazine containing 120 rounds was attached to its left side.

Naruko slung the MG3 over her shoulder like a rifle and took aim at the window that led to the hallway.

Whoa, that's a lot. The fully matured monsters writhed in the hallways, filling the space in blackness.

Soon, the monsters blew out the windows and doors as they flooded the classroom like water in a capsizing ship. Naruko grinned.

"If I had five yen for every monster I shot, I'd be a really rich person by now."

"Why're you so relaxed, Naruko?" Kuroneko asked, astonished. Naruko pulled the trigger.

 _BAAAAAAANG!_ One long gunshot rang out through the classroom. The 7.62 millimetre round turned one monster to ash.

There were so many monsters squirming around that Naruko didn't even need to aim. A half-hearted shot was enough to KO one monster instantly. The ring popped up from the right side of the gun. Red-hot shell casings fell to the floor like droplets of rain.

Naruko turned the gun left and right as she fired and fired and fired. She fended off the approaching wave of monsters as though she were protected by a magical barrier.

And in the midst of this surreal scene.

"…"

Rias was quietly looking at Naruko.

After the ferocious roar of gunfire, one last shot made its way to a monster. Now there was only one left in the classroom. That one monster lunged at Naruko.

"Don't make me laugh!" Naruko swung her right arm and smacked the monster with the machine gun.

The monster flew into the ceiling, bounced onto the floor, bounced into the air again, and turned into ash mid-flight. With this, the ruined classroom was left with nothing but piles of ash.

"Phew…" Naruko sighed. When she turned around, she saw Rias standing, staring at her with an odd look.

Naruko put on heat-resistant gloves and pulled out the MG3's scalding-hot barrel in one smooth motion. She then took out a spare barrel from her pouch and affixed it to the gun. She then began to switch out the magazine.

Rias waited for her in silence. Behind her was a window leading out to the balcony. Outside was visible a small green patch of forest. The patch of green was then blocked out by the form of the wolfman.

The demon, appearing in silence, raised its right arm with even less noise.

"…?"

Perhaps she had sensed something. Rias quietly turned around.

And…

[Huh?]

Her eyes met those of the demon.

"No!"

The moment she heard Rias's voice, Naruko turned around.

The demon, standing outside the window, was poised to strike Rias's head at any time, its arm raised into the air. Naruko would not be able to aim the MG3 in time.

"Damn! Can I do it fast enough?!"

Naruko decided to toss away the MG3 and draw Big Cannon. But suddenly.

"Maintain discipline!"

With one loud cry, a lone man jumped in through the window. The young ma wore sunglasses and a black coat. He leapt towards the demon, firing in midair with the APS Stechkin handguns in both hands.

The APS is a Russian automatic pistol, but it can also be switched to a semiautomatic mode. The young man fired mercilessly, scattering shell casings everywhere, and amazingly enough, landed on the writhing wolfman's shoulder.

Oh! Looks like he's out of ammo. A pair of spare magazine instantly slipped out of his sleeves. The young man smoothly inserted them into the guns, and still standing on the demon's shoulder, viciously continued his attack from point blank range. This time, to the demon's head.

"Guuuuuuuoh!"

The poor demon let out a pained cry as it twisted and curled.

"Hah!"

And just as the man in black jumped off its shoulder, the demon quickly fled outside. The young man continued to fire at it until its tail had finally disappeared into the distance, but he did not give chase.

Soon, the Stechkins were out of ammunition. The slides remained still, and white smoke emitted from them.

Rias had been rescued in the nick of time.

"Phew…"

Naruko stopped mid-toss and breathed a sigh of relief.

Rias, meanwhile, pointed at the man in the sunglasses and the black coat, who was standing on the balcony railing, with an open palm. She spoke to Naruko in delighted Japanese.

"Boss! A girl fell out of the sky!"

"No, he's a guy… but… I get what you're trying to say. Yup. You're always around to help, huh? Detective Inu."

He was a familiar face to Naruko now-Detective Inu, the skilled but mysterious boy who would appear out of nowhere to assist Naruko, slid open the glass door and stepped into the classroom.

"I'm sorry for being so late." He greeted Naruko, then turned to Rias, who stared at him in shock.

[It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Detective Inu. I protect this school by Mysterious Naruko's side.]

It was a very polite introduction.

He was, of course, speaking in English, but was it some kind of law he was following? He neglected to translate the 'Inu'. Or maybe 'Detective Dog' is just too corny.

[Oh my gosh! You're a hero of justice, too! Amazing! This is so exciting!]

In her excitement, Rias forgot all about the threat to her life moments before and lost herself in the excitement. Naruko turned around and addressed Detective Inu.

"Thanks, Detective Inu. I just need to ask you for one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Take Rias somewhere safe on the school grounds. I'll take care of the demon and the monsters myself, so please take care of her!" Naruko smiled.

But Detective Inu shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Huh? why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Come on, I can take care of myself."

"That's not it. I'm saying it's too dangerous for both Rias and the other students."

"…what do you mean?"

"I've been observing the demon's movements thus far, and I have come to a conclusion."

Detective Inu's gaze turned from the curious Naruko to the bright-eyed Rias, who was regarding her presence between the two hero of justice with delight.

"The demon's target is the young lady here. It wants nothing to do with us, it seems."

"What? Ohhh! I get it! That's why Kuroneko never noticed it…"

"So we were just obstacles for it, huh."

As Naruko and Kuroneko mumbled bitterly, Detective Inu explained the situation to Rias in English.

He explained that a demon acted upon the impulses it had been driven by in the moment before its transformation. He also explained that, for some reason, the demon's goal was to kidnap Rias. Detective Inu explained that he could not take Rias to the grounds, where the other students were stationed. If he were to do so, the demon would leave the building and rampage through the grounds. This would force gunmen like Naruko and Detective Inu to take caution with stray bullets-their combat capabilities would be dulled, and it would risk the chance of student injury.

[…I see. I understand. So it's after me…] Rias mumbled, voice filled with more sadness than shock. Her joy from earlier seemed to have evaporated instantly. Rias probably knew something about the demon's motives that Naruko and Detective Inu didn't.

"…"

Having noticed Rias's mental state, the perceptive Detective Inu's lip twitched in unease.

"Then what can we do? Any ideas?" Naruko asked. Why don't you try thinking for yourself sometimes?

Detective Inu's answer was immediate.

"We'll continue the fight inside this building, while protecting Rias. As long as the demon is after her, it will follow her here by scent. That's when you can finish it off."

"But-" Naruko was about to complain that Rias would be placed in danger, but, "No… I guess you're right. That's the only way. It might make the fight a bit harder, but I can't run away. If the demon comes to us, then I just have to face it head-on."

Even Naruko could not disagree with Detective Inu's keen intellect.

"But this location is not entirely advantageous. Let's move elsewhere."

Naruko expressed her agreement with Detective Inu's reasonable suggestion.

"So, where do we go?" Why don't you try thinking for (rest omitted)?

"Naturally, we will be able to fight at full strength in an open area. I propose that we relocate to the rooftop of the main building."

"Right! You're so smart." Naruko exclaimed. But since she wasn't Satori the youkai, Naruko could not read Detective Inu's mind.

Detective Inu had chosen the rooftop not only because it was the best place for fighting with firearms a demon suited for close-range combat, but also because it was the optimal place for taking down a swordfighting pervert.

That man would undoubtedly, make an appearance in order to get in Naruko's way. He just had to.

 _Then…_

 _This time, I swear…_

 _I will- Kill-_

"What's wrong, Detective Inu?" Naruko asked. Her confused face was reflected on Detective Inu's sunglasses.

"N, nothing! L, let's go. Leave the rear guard to me." Detective Inu barely managed to fumble out a cool answer.

"Right! Reliable as always, huh?" With her left hand, Naruko took Rias's hand in hers.

"Let's go! We can run a little slow if you'd like." She began to run, holding the MG3 in her right hand.

From classroom to hallway, from hallway to stairway - as Naruko watched the front and Detective Inu watched their backs as they ran…

"I'm bored. Are they here yet?" The man in the white cape and the white mask mumbled, obviously with nothing to do.

He was above the rooftop. In other words, he was atop the squarish building that contained the exit onto the rooftop. This was where the TV antenna was located. He was lying on this structure, looking up at the clear autumn sky.

"Tenkouhiba, eh?"He mumbled.

Whether or not he knew this, " _Snore…_ " The masked man began to sleep. And below him-in other words, on the rooftop, the demon was stirring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	32. The Blossom Friendship

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"The two first years are going to make a game together."

Such was the president's sudden declaration. It was after school, Kuroneko asked me to join her to the game research club. Having heard what the president said, both Kuroneko and Kae shot glances at each other.

"Why do I have to…"

"Why do I…"

They immediately voiced their objections together. Like usual, these two still didn't get along.

"It's a long-standing tradition here in this club."

"President Miura? You decided that just now, didn't you?"

"If you would, please stop lying to us."

Kae and Kuroneko both retorted. Why was it that women were so in synch only when it came to blaming others?

"Okay, that was a lie."

The president readily admitted his lie. Ah, yeah, now I remember. Game club was a pretty unserious club. There was no way they would have a policy that strict. The club president gave a little ahem and cleared his throat.

"But, you're still doing it. There are two reasons. First, we have to see what our new club members can do, and second, we want our new club members to work together well. More the second reason. When it comes to you two, there's no doubt you have the skills, but it's bad that all you do is argue with each other. So for me, that's the first priority on the list of things to fix."

"But…"

"Sure, we're usually a pretty easygoing, carefree club. But compared to the other group members, you two really want to make games, right?"

Kae's lips were thinned into a stern frown when the club president kindly asked her that question.

"And making games is a team effort. Got it?"

"I understand."

"Hmph."

Kae reluctantly nodded her agreement. Kuroneko had her arms crossed and her face turned the other way, but she also didn't seem like she had any further objections. Ahh… that's amazing… he managed to convince these two.

Rather than saying that he succeeded in making a logical argument, it was probably more that he sincerely understood what Kuroneko and Kae's goals were. He had said as much during the welcoming party, right? That he wanted to create a club where anyone could study games, and anyone could work hard and make games with others.

"You two probably know already that next month, there's an online game contest. The Chaos Create contest, which is a pretty famous one. You two are going to make an entry into that competition."

"You don't have to get too worked up about it if you don't want to. We won't be actively involved in the project, but if there's anything you don't understand, we'll try to help you as best we can."

Shinomiya-kun smiled. He was probably trying to relieve the tension in the air a bit.

"Alright then," the president began to conclude. "So, in other words… you two, please bring a draft of a plan for the game you want to make by the beginning of next week. Ah, right, you two have been working on game ideas in club already, right? It's fine if you use one of those too."

"But I'm pretty sure Gokou-san and I were working on different games…"

"Well, of course we can't make both. You two will bring your plans to club next week, and we'll decide which plan to use with a majority vote."

"I see. A majority vote… by the members of this club?"

Kae took a glance around at the other club members in the room, which consisted of seven members, including me.

"That's fine. I don't mind that."

"I also have no objections."

It seemed that the two of them had agreed to the majority vote. I had an idea, so I raised my hand.

"President."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Can I help out with the games we're using for that contest? I mean, I wouldn't be able to help out more than doing odd jobs here and there… but hey, I'm a new member too, right?"

"Hmm." The president stroked the stubble on his unshaven face and glanced in my direction. Next, he flashed me his canines and gave me a knowing smile.

"That's fine. Go ahead and try, comrade. Ah, yeah, I guess it would be a huge help if you took on the job of supervising these two."

After the club meeting was done, I headed for a bookstore in front of the train station. Even as an amateur, now that I was going to help out in making games, I wanted to do what I could. I had no idea how much I would be able to do, but I thought it probably would be a good idea if I read one or two books on making games. The books in the clubroom were all too specialized and difficult to understand, so I wanted to find something a bit more simple… an introductory text, or something like that.

"Somewhere around here, then…?"

I wandered around the bookstore with a smile on my face, when I found a shelf that seemed to have the types of books I was looking for. And then… there, I saw a face that I recognized.

"Ah, isn't that Kae?"

"Hwaah!? Ah, N-Namikaze-senpai?"

The minute I called out to her, Kae jumped up in surprise. She was probably also on the way back from school, considering she was in her uniform.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? W-What are you doing in a place like this?"

Was it that damn strange to see me in a bookstore?

"Ah, well, I was looking for an intro book for game making or something like that."

"A-Ah, I see."

"This is good timing too. If you have any book you'd like to recommend, please tell me."

"Ahh… fuuuu….."

Kae blinked with surprise as she tried to steady her breathing, and she finally seemed to calm down.

"Alright then. Let's see… if you just want something that's easy to understand for beginners, then I would recommend something like this."

Kae took down one of the books on the shelf without a moment of hesitation.

"But easy books don't really get into any of the finer details, so they're honestly not too useful for making real games."

"I don't mind."

Kae gave me the book, and I flipped through it, confirming that the material inside was just what I was looking for.

"Even if I went and picked up a more advanced book right away, I wouldn't be able to understand a word of it. So this is enough for me."

"Ah, I see. By the way, senpai, why you join game club?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always thought that the thing Namikaze-senpai was interested in was Rock Music, not games"

"Yeah I love Rock but I do have a bit of interest in games too. And I'm also part of the team that's going to make this game, so it just wouldn't be good if you two try hard to make the game but I can only stand to the side doing nothing."

"But you know, cramming information like that overnight is going to be nothing but a hindrance to us."

"That's a pretty blunt way to put it."

"Did I offend you?"

"Nah."

If something like that were enough to offend me, then I would have already burst a blood vessel in my head. After all, I've heard much worse things said to me by a certain brute who lived in my house.

"In fact, it's helpful to hear that. I see, I see. Just cramming information… won't be useful." I put a hand on my chin and nodded.

"Well then… I guess I just have to find something I can help out with."

"Namikaze-senpai sure seems to have a deep sense of responsibility. I'm surprised."

"It's not that surprising. I'm just a person who usually goes with the flow."

"Ah, I see."

This "Ah, I see" that Kae said seemed to be one of her favorite phrases to say. When she said it with her lips thinned and looked sulky, there was a certain charm about it and she was cute too. But there were also times when hearing her say that just irritated me.

"By the way, did you also come here to buy game designing books?"

"Eh? N-No, not really." For some reason, Kae seemed a bit flustered.

Well then, what exactly did she come here for? But I didn't even have to ask. Because it was pretty clear that the book she was holding in her hands was a BL book.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Kae's face flushed beet red, and she quickly hid the book behind her back.

It was a huge difference from my own sister, who was so proud of her little sister eroge and bragged about them to my face. It was actually pretty refreshing seeing her like this.

"Hm? Ah, no, I was just thinking about how you sure like books like that."

"I know it's bad." Kae cast her eyes to the floor, her face still completely red.

"Nah, it's not. I mean, it's not like you're buying 18+ stuff. I really don't think it's something you should be embarrassed about and try to hide."

"A-As I thought, Namikaze-senpai is pro-homo, isn't he!?"

"Why the hell do you always try to make me out to be a homo!? I'm a bonafide hetero, thank you very much!"

"Oh…"

Don't look so disappointed, dammit. When I gave her a glare, Kae slapped a hand on her mouth and seemed to regret her words.

"Ahh, I did it again… sorry… it's just that whenever I see Namikaze-senpai… that is… I just can't keep all these dirty fantasies from swelling up in my head…"

Taken out of context, you could really interpret those words as a crazy, pervy love confession.

"Whenever I see you, I just can't help but have BL fantasies."

No, sorry, but hearing those words did not make me happy in the least.

"W-Well, whatever."

"Ah? You're fine with that?"

"No! Actually, I'm not at all!"

Look! She has a glint in her eyes! This girl is sick! Sicker than sick!

"Ooo… getting my hopes up like that… that's not nice, senpai."

"…"

I'm stumped. I just don't know how to respond to that. Also, how is it that you've changed so much from my first impression of you? Who the hell are you supposed to be right now?

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask… are all fujoshi sort of like this? I mean… to be so timid when it comes to your hobby, or rather, to be so self-loathing… for you especially, it's strange that you're so self-assured usually, but only when it comes to your hobby do you seem to lose your nerve…"

"C-Come over here for a second…"

"Huh? H-Hey…"

Kae suddenly grabbed me by the hem of my shirt and pulled me to a corner of the bookstore. She pushed me against the wall, and looked all around to make sure nobody was watching. And then she spoke to me in a panicked whisper.

"Hey… please don't say the word 'fujoshi' at a place like this…"

"S-Sorry. That was careless of me."

I sincerely apologized. Her large chest was also pushing into me right now, but this was no time for that. I had to think of something else and distract myself, or else this situation might start feeling weird. But geez, what self loathing… did she really care about it that much? I didn't have too many data points to go off of, so this might be my misunderstanding, but…

It's things like this that probably marked the difference between "fujoshi" and other kinds of otaku. For example, even though Naruko was concerned for her public image and kept her hobby a secret, she still embraced her hobby and proudly considered it to be a part of herself. In contrast, Kae was relatively approving of otaku culture and didn't think it was something you needed to be so desperate to hide, but when it came to fujoshi culture, she would stubbornly hide it from others and would be ashamed of it.

"I'll have you know, Namikaze-senpai, that the word 'fujoshi' was a word originally born out of self-prudence and self-derision."

Kae held up a finger, and began to talk in a tone you might expect from her if she were lecturing a younger brother.

"The fact that the words we use seem almost like a secret language at first glance, and the fact that it's common for website administrators to put a lot of censorship marks on words is because we don't want the pure, normal people to stumble into our territory. It's a self-defense mechanism to prevent ourselves from being persecuted by the majority."

Seeming to get more and more worked up as she went on and on, Kae drew her face even closer to mine… and her body pushed up against me even more. When you also considered the fact that she was a junior high schooler until just a little while back, this was a scary situation.

"Namikaze-senpai? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Ahh, yeah…"

It really wouldn't be good if we stayed in this position for much longer. But it was hard for me to just tell her to stop… for many reasons.

"This is just my opinion, but… fujoshi culture was something that was built on the respect for each individual's sense of values. So, you could say that if something doesn't mesh well with my values, then I would quickly abandon it and distance myself from it. It's probably not a feeling that Namikaze-senpai can understand, but even if we're talking about a close friend, if their values aren't compatible with mine, they are my enemies."

I don't understand. I don't understand even a bit.

"So, when you say 'values aren't compatible,' what exactly do you mean?"

"An easy example would be the question of who's a seme and who's a uke."

"I understand even less now!"

"Huh? Namikaze-senpai… don't tell me that you don't understand BL terminology…?"

"Don't ask me that as if you're shocked! I never had the least bit of interest in BL!"

"Ahh… hmm, well then, this might be a bit difficult for you to understand. Umm, well, the fujoshi culture is really an exclusionist culture… or rather, I should say that there are a lot of fujoshi who will refuse to participate in anything that isn't compatible with their opinions. 'One fujoshi's moe is another fujoshi's dismay.' 'Well, let's make sure to put ourselves into different groups then.' … something like that. Whether or not it can actually be done is one thing, but I think that way too. Even if it's another fujoshi, there are just things we might not see eye to eye on, and I know that in times like that I can easily turn into a pure ball of rage. And I understand that it's not wise or appropriate to act that way."

I think I got what she meant. So, when she snapped at the welcoming party, that was why? "Pure ball of rage" was a perfect way to describe it. And that time, Kuroneko knew that fujoshi were like this, and used that to her advantage to trap Kae, didn't she? But most of all, Kae's explosive fit seemed to even surprise Kuroneko, although Kuroneko already knew what Fujoshi were like. What fujoshi were like, huh…? Fujoshi were restrained and self-hating.

"So, in other words… fujoshi culture is a culture of shame?"

"I guess you could put it like that."

It seemed that Kae wasn't fully happy with that. Granted, it wasn't like I should be expected to be able to get to the heart of it after only learning a bit about it.

"So, all those unrestrained fujoshi characters that just blab about their hobby everywhere, the ones that have been coming out of all the light novels recently, those are just distorted misrepresentation of the male authors. Of course, that's a distortion that they use to make it more interesting, so it's not like there's anything wrong with that… it gives me mixed feelings. I just don't want people to read a work of fiction and suddenly decide that fujoshi must be like that."

Wait just a second. From that reasoning, aren't you also a distortion? Just from what I've heard from you, I get the feeling that you're a pretty extreme hentai even for a fujoshi…

"So, you're saying that you want people to understand fujoshi better?"

"I don't care if they do or not. I just want them to leave us alone."

I see. What a self-loathing way to think. Kae continued in a rather timid tone.

"I mean… I can't puff out my chest and confidently say that we're not hentai… but still, it's not it's a hobby that we can practice out in the open… however, we're aware of that. So real fujoshi are a bit more tactful, I think."

"I see."

I remember that she said something similar at the welcoming party too. That it's important to be tactful, that even though she tried to restrain and didn't like her own perversion, she couldn't do anything to stop herself from fantasizing. That whenever she got excited, she would accidentally expose herself. Would change into a complete hentai. All Kae's troubles were probably rooted somewhere around there. Even when she started giving me this lecture on fujoshi, she got a bit worked up about it. Well, this is probably a good spot to try to get back to the main topic. I mean, meeting here alone here is a pretty rare opportunity…

"Hey, you know…"

"What is it?"

"Do you get along well with your brother?"

"Huh? Not at all!"

"Really? But your brother really comes off as a siscon if you ask me…"

"That's exactly it! It's so gross!"

Hey hey, where have I seen that kind of attitude before?

"Come on, Kae. It's not good to talk badly about your brother, even as a joke."

"Namikaze-senpai is awfully eager to have my brother's back, isn't he…? (whisper) I-I see, so he really does love him…"

"I don't love him at all!" Even if you try to speak softly like that, I can hear you loud and clear! You're not trying to restrain yourself at all!

"But if I remember correctly, at the welcoming party, weren't you like 'Thanks, and sorry, Onii-chan. Good luck on your match,' or something like that?"

"Gyaahh! Please forget that!" She flushed beet red, and she gripped my collar.

Hahaha, I guess she really is different from my own sister, seeing how much of a brocon she is. She's sure not willing to admit it though. Well then, let's move on then.

"What do you think about this game competition you're submitting to?"

"What do I think… hmm, please keep this to yourself, but… I'm really looking forward to it."

"And why exactly? Aren't you pretty incompatible with Gokou?"

I saw a sparkle in Kae's eyes.

"I mean, it's a good chance, isn't it? If I win at the first presentation, then we'll be making my game under my guidance, right? It's an ideal opportunity for me to show off my true abilities, and if we can make a good game and win a prize at the competition…"

"Yeah, if?"

"Then Gokou-san would also gain some self-confidence, wouldn't she? 'Ahh… even though I'm like this, if I do what Watari-sama says, then I can live in harmony with those around me, and can create something good… thank you, I love you, you made all this possible~~' … something like that, right?"

Kae's shoulders shook as she laughed. What a pushy woman…

This dimwit is seriously screwed in the head. There's no way it was going to go that well. I thought Kae was a motivated person with a lot of leadership potential, but at her core she's seriously just a brat. But, I mean, she's still definitely not a bad person.

Ah, right, now that I think of it, Kae was trying to reform Kuroneko, wasn't she?

Kuroneko and Kae. To be honest, their compatibility with each other wasn't really that bad. After all, they had similar hobbies, they liked similar anime, and as far as conversation went, they meshed well with each other… at least, more than Kuroneko meshed with Naruko. And after Kae's secret was exposed at the welcoming party, they should have been able to get closer to each other. All they needed was another push, I think.

It would be nice if they could get along better during the gaming competition though.

"In any case, senpai is probably on Gokou-san's side through all this. Just know that I won't go down that easily."

"You sure seem pretty confident."

"Naturally!"

Haha. How Kae was acting right now was probably the very definition of "bubbling with excitement." Just seeing her like this was enough to get me excited as well. Considering how our first face-to-face meeting went, I had honestly thought that I wasn't good at dealing with her, but… Hey, she's a pretty good girl, isn't she?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **116** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Both Kae and I headed for the register. On the way, my attention was suddenly drawn to a hardcover lying face-up on display in the new releases section. The title was "Maisora 2." It was the sequel to the novel "Maisora" that my sister, Naruko, had written.

So this is already out? I couldn't keep myself from sighing. Thinking of Maisora made me think of that time my sister made me go out with her to collect data for her cell phone novel. I went with her on Christmas to Shibuya… and that was quite a hell of an experience…

"What's wrong, senpai? Ah, that book… the sequel came out, didn't it…"

"You know this book?"

"I despise that book."

For a second, I wanted to respond 'Who the hell do you think you're saying that to?' But then I remembered. There's no reason she would know that my sister was the author. I restrained the displeasure I was feeling in my heart from appearing on my face, and I asked her the obvious question.

"So, why do you hate it?"

"The protagonist's personality is just terrible… reading it just touches every single nerve in my body. There are definitely people who think differently, but, I honestly can't see what could possibly be interesting about this book."

"I-I see."

After all, the main character was modeled after Naruko, right? So I can somewhat relate to her feelings.

"But it sure does sell well, this book."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. I have no idea why, but there are a lot of people who like this book… but more than anything, it's because they're really good at advertising."

Kae picked up a copy of "Maisora 2" from the display shelf, and showed it to me while pointing at the obi of the book.

"The second shot of a true love story, written by a girl still in high school… well, I don't know if it's true or not, but it seems that a high school girl wrote this book."

No, that's definitely true.

"On the internet and on television, the ads that played up the idea that Ruko-sensei is still in high school are pretty cleverly made. She never shows her face, but photos of her in her school uniform have been published, she's done interviews, and before the book was released they put the full text of the book online so that people would talk about it and spread it by word of mouth… and there were a lot of other things like that. It's not just because I read it and thought it wasn't interesting, but from an objective point of view, the reason this book became a hit wasn't just because of the ability of its author… Namikaze-senpai?

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You look completely dazed…"

"It's nothing." I was just sinking deeper and deeper into this pile of emotions…

That idiot of sister… she hasn't contacted us even once, even though all her friends are worried about her…

They say that no news is good news, but there was still a limit to that. Ugh… geez… what in the world is that girl doing these days…?

 _Beep beep beep beep beep!_

"She's calling!?"

"Hyah?! W-What was that all of a sudden? Don't just shout out like that please!"

Ignoring Kae's protests, I rushed for my cell phone and checked the caller ID. The name that was displayed on the screen was…

"I'm sorry for calling you out like this."

"I don't mind. I actually had something I wanted to ask you too."

The person who had called me was not Naruko, but was rather Nanako Kuroi aka Fate-chan. She was a slender woman with long blond hair. I had faced this person before during a plagiarism incident involving Naruko's cell phone novel.

In the end, that issue was resolved without major problem, and Kuroi-san never was turned into the police. After I got the call from Kuroi-san, I parted with Kae, and had just now arrived at the café where she was waiting for me.

"Where did you get my number?"

"Naruko-chan told me some time ago."

Naruko, huh…? Exactly what kind of conversation were they having such that my phone number came up? I couldn't even imagine it. Hmm, also… in a sense, this person was to blame for Naruko going overseas. After all, if this person hadn't locked her eyes onto Naruko, then Naruko wouldn't have been able to save up the money she needed to go overseas.

It's not like it matters. Even if that weren't true, this is still not someone I wanted to meet. I sat myself down across from her, and she began the conversation.

"Can I call you Namikaze-kun? Or do you prefer Naruto-kun?"

"I don't mind either way, Fa- I mean Kuroi-san"

Whoops. If I called her Fate-chan, she would probably get angry. But unlike before, she didn't get angry, but just gave me a casual sigh and a bitter smile in response.

"It's fine, whatever. Just call me whatever you want."

"Umm, you said that you had something you wanted to talk to me about…"

But she seriously seemed completely different. I couldn't really put it into words, but she just seemed a lot less irritable and much more softer than she was before. I also felt I could hear a bit of difference in her tone while she talked…

"Yeah. Let's talk about that over a meal. Of course, today is my treat. Alright, Naruto-kun. Just order whatever you want."

"Thanks, Umm… Kuroi-san. How have you been?"

"Lately? Hmm, well… my savings are running out, and I'm getting pretty panicked about it."

"That sounds horrible!"

"It's not like I'm proud of it, but yeah, it is really terrible. I'm living alone, I have no family I can depend on, and I got fired from my temp job last year. I thought it was my last chance, so I spent all the rest of my money writing novels and didn't even try to look for a job… It's even hard for me to get a good meal. Even for this meal, I really have no choice but to use revolving credit on an ACOM Mastercard."

This wasn't something to laugh about. This was not funny in the slightest. Life as a wannabe was pretty tough.

Kuroi-san puffed out her rather modest chest, and for some reason seemed proud.

"To be honest, my annual income is 530,000 yen."

"That's not something to be happy about!"

It seemed that Kuroi-san had been laid off and now was struggling with poverty. You couldn't even counter her as a member of the working poor anymore. It was a surprising state of affairs.

I pushed the button on the table and called the waitress over.

"No, please let me pay! Just eat something! It's unthinkable for you to treat me!"

"R-Really? Hm, sorry… this almost feels like begging…"

No, you definitely were begging! Begging almost to the point of threatening, you were! Do you really think I could let you pay after you told me a story like that!? We gave our orders to the waitress who came over, and restarted our conversation.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really. So? What did you want to talk about?"

"That little sister of yours… or rather, she was pretending to be your little sister that time."

"You mean Kuroneko?"

"Yeah, her."

I see. So she already knows that Kuroneko and I aren't really brother and sister.

"I really wanted to give her my thanks."

"Your thanks?"

"Yes, my thanks. Not my apologies, but my thanks. I've already said it to Naruko-chan directly, but… I still haven't told that girl."

I kept silent and waited for her to continue.

"I thought about what that girl said to me back then. They were naïve, painful… and incredibly nostalgic. How should I put it… it really was liberating, in a lot of ways."

"A lot of ways, huh?"

"Yeah, a lot of ways."

Kuroi-san gave me a smile. She didn't seem to plan on going into any particulars of what she meant… but her expression was bright, almost as if she had gotten rid of her personal demons.

So, lured by her expression, I gave her a smile in return.

"I'll give you her contact information. You should tell her directly instead of going through me."

"That's true… yeah, I'll do that." She shut her eyes and nodded.

Her actions gave her an air of maturity appropriate for her age, and I felt my heart unconsciously speeding up a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing…"

Ooh, that was really close. We sat in silence for a bit, after which Kuroi-san changed the topic.

"You know, I heard that your sister… Naruko-chan, I heard that she went overseas."

"How exactly did you know that?"

"To tell you the truth, Naruko really pushed for me to be on the editorial staff for 'Maisora' and 'Maisora 2.' So I really had a lot of opportunities to talk with her. And one day, that girl just suddenly announced that she was going overseas, and it really surprised me."

"Naruko really pushed for that?"

I didn't know what was going on. This person was the person who tried to plagiarize Naruko's cell phone novel, right? So why would Naruko let this person on her editorial staff?

"I couldn't believe it either. But Naruko-chan said, 'I was able to write this because of Kuroi-chan's advice. So I want to work with her to the very end in order to give something really good to the readers. Also, I really don't want to have meetings with Kumagai-san alone.' I thought it was really sweet of her."

No. Naruko is not sweet at all. Especially when it came to her work. She would let her passion carry her away, and I couldn't see her letting someone onto her team that she didn't think would be useful.

So, I'm sure that she honestly believed that she needed Kuroi-san's abilities to make a better novel, and that Kuroi-san honestly had that kind of talent. Perhaps Naruko had decided not to press charges against Kuroi-san also because she wanted to write a better novel. After all, the person who had originally lured Naruko in and had worked on making Maisora the big hit that it ultimately became was Kuroi-san.

Even though she herself didn't have the ability to write good novels, that didn't change anything. And in fact, I was sitting here because I also wanted to borrow that strength.

"Under strong encouragement from Kumagai-san, I'm going to be taking the mid-career recruitment exam for the Dengeki Books Editorial Department."

"Ahh."

"I really don't know how well that would work. I mean, considering I did what I did… and I doubt any novelist would want a failed wannabe as an editor… and I really don't think I'm suited for an editor's position."

Bit by bit, Kuroi-san let out her true feelings.

"But… I guess… at this rate, I'm just going to starve to death…"

Even then, in the end she forced a smile onto her face.

"So I plan to do everything I can. To find something I can do and then to do it."

I was seriously impressed by how cool mature, working adults could be.

"Ah, right, Naruto-kun. Did you say you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah, right right. To tell you the truth, I'm making a game for a school club right now…" I then began explain my reason to Kuroi-san.

"And so, I really want those two first-years to get along. And, I think if they make a game together, and they can win a prize in the contest, then it would be a good experience and even a good opportunity for them to open up to each other."

It was basically the same thing that Kae had suggested before. I honestly thought she was an idiot after I heard her talk about that, but after thinking about it long and heard, I saw that it did make some sense. Combining your strengths and facing a challenge was a good way to deepen the bonds between people. And if they could then emerge victorious from that challenge, it would be even more effective. So…

"I really want to do whatever I can to help them place in the contest."

This person had experience producing real hits and real results, to the point where even Naruko acknowledged her abilities. Novels and games were different fields, but she might be able to offer me some insider tips.

"If that's what you want, then I guess there are a few things I can tell you."

"Really!?"

"P-Please don't get your hopes up too much… I'm really not that familiar with games. Umm, I really don't think I would be able to tell you anything that wasn't already obvious."

"I don't mind at all. Please continue."

"I see. Well then… how about you try and be a bit more careful of what genre you're going to submit to the contest?"

"Genre?!"

"Y-Yeah, I mean, this 'Chaos Create' contest… they judge games by genre and give awards by genre, right? So, depending on what genre of game you submit, how difficult it is to win a prize might increase or decrease. So how about you go through the past prizewinner data from this contest carefully, and figure out both what genres have the highest chance of winning prizes, and whether there are any trends you can see in the popular games?"

"I see… I understand! I definitely remember that the 'Chaos Create' site had that kind of past data, so I'll try and do a bit of research!"

That was a good idea. Fufu, I can feel myself getting pretty fired up.

"I-I see. So I hope I was a bit useful then?"

"Of course. I'll bring it up in club tomorrow. So, in other words, it's like this: We have to be careful about what genre of game we make…"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ117** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Let's make an eroge!"

The next day at club meeting, I wasted no time in announcing that marvelous idea.

"Huh!? W-Wait just a second! Namikaze-senpai, are you insane!? Don't just start spitting out wild delusions!"

Kae's reaction was frantic. I sent a calm glance at Kae as she stood there and steamed.

"Hey, don't get so upset. Please allow me to explain."

"I honestly can't see how anything you could say would change my mind here though…"

"Just listen. This contest that we're submitting to, this 'Chaos Create,' works by choosing winning games from each game genre, like RPG or STG. And of course, there are genres with more submissions and genres with fewer submissions. So the popular genres would be harder to win, while the unpopular genres would be easier."

"I see. So it's like how in the Olympics, you could say that the minor sports are easier to win a gold medal for."

"It's more like wannabes going out of their way to aim for the easy amateur competitions."

"That's a bad comparison!"

Really? But I was just repeating exactly what Kuroi-san had told me.

"Anyways, there's no mistake that there are different probabilities for winning different genres, so naturally, we arrive at the genre we should aim for."

"Yeah. So? Y-You mean, that is… so the genre we should aim for is…"

"Yes! The 18+ Adult Game genre!"

 _Swish_. I put on a cool smile and thrust my finger at Kae's face. My internal switch had already been flipped and I was in my super-excited mode. Kae clanged up out of her seat, and thrust her finger at my face in return.

"Even so, how in the world did it get to the point where we should be making eroge in club!? Senpai, you're really more of an idiot than I thought!"

"Eh? But the idea makes perfect sense, doesn't it!?"

"Hey, how can you stand there looking so sure of yourself? Someone please say something to him!"

Kae turned around and looked for some support. But the club president just stood there with a full smile on his face.

"Well done, comrade! I never thought about it like that!"

"This one's insane too! I-Is everyone in this club a hentai!?"

Wait, no, however you think about it, you're the biggest pervert here. I was about to say that, but then I realized… when she said that, she had completely naturally counted herself too…!

"Shinomiya-kun! Shinomiya-kun understands, right!? You understand what the problem is here, right…!?" Kae took Shinomiya-kun by both shoulders and began to shake him back and forth Shinomiya-kun looked at a bit of a loss.

"A-Ahh, yeah, sure…"

"Hey, come on, can you idiots hear me!? I'm trying to talk reason right now! C-C-Come on, Shinomiya-kun, tell them!"

"Well, about Namikaze-senpai's idea, I understand why he's saying that we should aim for the 18+ genre, and that there would be little harm in transitioning to that genre. Whether it's Gokou-san's game or Watari-san's game, if you just add an H-scene to them, then they become 18+, so you could still use the games you've already been making."

He paused for one beat.

"But either way, that means we would be getting girls to write H-scenes, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, yeah we would be." I agreed nonchalantly.

"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Kae hurled criticism at me with her face completely red.

"C-Calm down."

"Do you really think I could calm down here!? Y-You're trying to get your kicks by shaming kouhai girls! It's sexual harassment! No, it's a sexual power play!"

"Don't be so outrageous! It's not sexual harassment at all. F-For example, if I told you to write H-scenes and include the guys you know, then you'd write them happily, wouldn't you?"

"I would write them with all my hea-… n-no, that's not it! W-What are you making me say!?" She was sure easy to trap like that.

"A-Anyways, enough about me! Alright?!" Kae turned to Kuroneko, who was sitting next to her.

"Also, Gokou-san must not like this either, right!? So please talk to this sexual harasser! Tell him you'll curse him to death, in the way you usually say it or something!"

I gradually came back down to earth as I watched how seriously Kae was flipping out. I really thought this idea would have worked.

Hmm… was it really impossible…? However, Kuroneko, who had been completely silent up to that point, took a position that far differed from what Kae and I were expecting.

"If senpai tells us to do it that way…"

Huh? Was it really ok? I really had thought that she would respond like Kae said and would threaten to curse me to death…

Kuroneko's eyes watered and she blushed red right down to her ears. She began to mutter while deliberately avoiding my gaze.

"The game I'm making now, it wouldn't take too much to add that in… so I can do it if you want."

"G-Gokou-san… are you serious?"

"If all it takes to increase our chances… is to add on a scene…"

Kae was a bit taken aback at Kuroneko, who was clearly embarrassed but was being very prudent.

"I-I guess that's true, but…"

"It's just, I've never drawn a scene like that with boys in it… so unless I try to do it, I won't know if I can or not."

I see. Now that I think about it, all the H-scenes that Kuroneko has drawn have only had girls in them. She probably had the motivation but not the confidence. So I spoke as responded as sincerely as I could.

"If that's the case… then I'll help you as much as I can too."

"Eh? Help with…"

Kuroneko suddenly stopped midsentence and stood up, banging her hands on the table.

"K-Know your place, you idiot… w-w-why do you think someone like me… would lower myself to such… to such shameless human customs…?"

"What kind of crazy misunderstanding are you having right now!? I didn't mean it like _that_!"

I just meant that I would read the H-scenes that you write, and give you my impressions as a male erogamer! This is definitely not some ero doujin, with a guy saying "fuhihi, well I'll give you some material to draw" or something!

Kuroneko stood there with her eyes closed tight and her fists clenched, obviously in a sour mood.

"I absolutely refuse. That's not going to happen."

And then, right next to me, Kae was waiting to launch another lecture.

"From now on, I'm going to call you sexual harassment senpai, alright?"

Her icy cold smile struck me right through the chest.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ118** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

This the day when Kae and Kuroneko were supposed to present their games

"Hey, you first years. I'm making an entry into the contest this time too, so prepare yourself!"

It was after school. We were just about to begin the presentation session when the club president said that.

"And of course you're causing trouble once again…" Shinomiya-kun sighed. Next, Kae asked a question with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"The president is also entering the contest? But separately by himself?"

"Yes. Hmph, we'll be sparring partners through it all, so come at me with all you've got."

Well, considering it was the president we were talking about, while he was busy motivating the first-years, he probably started wanting to participate himself. Shinomiya-kun looked at the president with half-lidded eyes.

"If you don't do the same genres though, you can't directly compete with each other, you know. So… what kind of game are you planning to enter into the contest?"

"Megidoraon II. The sequel to the game I was using for a club entry test."

"Well, there's no way that's not going to be a shit game."

"W-We won't know until I make it, right!?"

"Not really. From the beginning of time, there's no example of a game that was a shit game but had a sequel that wasn't."

"What do you mean!? I could improve like they did with Dragon Quest 2!"

"I would bet that it's going to improve more like Cheetah Man 2."

"Why are your insults so harsh!? And why the hell are they all references that can only be understood by the idiots who go on Nico Nico Douga!? Dammit! Someone say something to this guy!"

The president was dripping with sweat and looked around him, but there were no club members who came to his aid.

"Aaah… that's way too cruel! What the hell did I do to deserve this!? Alright, fine! I have other games I've been making too! So I just have to design it better and that'll be fine, right!?"

Nah, probably not. That wasn't exactly the problem that Shinomiya-kun was trying to point out…

"President, I want you to imagine in your head the ideal, most fantastic game you could possibly imagine."

"Hm? Ah, like this…?"

"I can tell you that's already a shit game."

"Wha!? Y-You…! Wha… what are you saying…"

Shinomiya-kun was just merciless! He just cut him down right there!

"Anyways. It's fine and all if you want to enter the contest too, but just don't get in their way."

"Tch, you have no faith. Well, whatever. Let's start the presentations." The president said that, and Kae stood up first.

"Let's go from my plan first then. Everyone, please direct your attention to this screen over here." She spoke with a nice and clear voice.

Kae started up a projector that she seemed to have prepared in advance, and her game materials showed up on the white screen. Each time she clicked the mouse, the slide show went through screens filled with things like rough character illustrations, story summaries, and explanations of her game's concept.

The two chubby club members clapped their hands and whistled. They seemed to have completely converted to being Kae's fans already. Although, Kae seemed to be the most uncomfortable with this and she frowned. Those two were probably going to vote for Kae… it was a bit of an unfavorable set of circumstances for Kuroneko.

Well then, onto Kae's game… I wasn't happy about the fact that _every single one of her characters was male_ , but it seemed like a medieval fantasy RPG. The club president widened his eyes a bit.

"You… you can draw?"

"I'm pretty terrible at it though. But I thought putting illustrations in would make it a bit easier to understand."

She seemed pretty great at it to me. Like Kuroneko, this girl also seemed to be pretty multitalented. These gaming company hopefuls were really quite something.

Kae began to boldly explain her game, brimming with confidence.

"Well… the game I want to make is a dungeon crawler RPG!"

"So… like Wizardry or Etrian Odyssey?"

Shinomiya-kun asked that question. Kae gave him a smile, and responded cheerfully.

"Yes! Compared to Dragon Quest or FF, Wiz really enjoys a deep-seated popularity with gamers even though it hasn't changed much from the original. And if you ask me, that's because there is still a lot of the primitive, original appeal of RPGs packed into Wiz."

Kae placed one hand on the table and leaned forwards, raising up one finger on her other hand for emphasis.

"That is, character creation, role playing, and searching for loot… those are things that are even a part of why MO and MMO games are so fun… for example, Monster Hunter applies those ideas well and is a big success."

"Nobody cares about your theories on RPGs. Just tell us how exactly you plan to incorporate that 'primitive appeal' into your game."

Kuroneko butted in with an insulting tone. But Kae just puffed out her chest, as if saying "Glad you asked!" Hm, her breasts sure are big.

"Indeed. Well then, allow me to reveal the concept of this game."

Kae clicked the mouse, and the image being projected onto the screen changed.

"The game I want to make will be an RPG that specializes in game balance and pacing. Lately, the big RPGs have so many high-budget movies and huge world maps that it's impossible to compete with those in those ways no matter how hard we try. But if we pay attention to the things that modern RPGs are beginning to lose, then we can see a light at the end of the tunnel. If I can optimize the game balance parameters, like the strength of the enemies, the encounter rate, the item drops, the enemy movement patterns, the experience points you get, the strength of magic attacks, the cost of inns, the ease of getting equipment or healing items… then we can bring out the thrill of barely making it past battles, the happiness of getting your hands on a new piece of equipment, the feeling of accomplishment and improvement you get when you put that new piece of equipment on… ultimately, the most important thing is that the player feels like he or she is part of the adventure. And I'll build everything in the game in order to allow the players to experience that joy."

"Along those lines, it's true that Etrian Odyssey was able to put that kind of idea into practice and make a pretty good RPG for the cell phone, even though the cell phone has far lower capabilities than console machines."

"Indeed! Of course, that's not enough for a game to catch on, so I'm going to use a modern-styled story and light illustrations as hooks. It just wouldn't do to forget that the game has to give a good first impression so people will actually pick it up and play it."

Hmm, I didn't understand too much of what she was talking about, but she definitely seemed to have thought everything through. At that moment, Shinomiya-kun spoke up.

"I understand where you're coming from when you say that an RPG that focuses on game balance could be fun. But, aren't you limited by how much time you have to make this? The more carefully you want to make the game, the more time you have to put into it."

"No, that's not a problem, Shinomiya-kun. If we're making a dungeon-crawler RPG, we only need one town map, and we also don't need a world map. And although it would be better if we included them, it's not entirely necessary to have graphics of the different weapons and armor either. Just think about the original Wiz game. Even that was more than enough… rather, it was really good, don't you think? I also said that we would use some modern-style light drawings, but if we're smart about it we won't have to draw that many. Taking this to an extreme, we could honestly make a good RPG without any graphics at all, and only rely on text and the programming. And what's more, if we do it like that and cut out a bunch of things, then the tempo of the game goes up as well. And isn't a game that just goes at a smooth pace like that stress-free and nice?"

"You say that, but… getting the game balance to be that good is easier said than done, you know?"

The president voiced his concerns. But Kae just gave back a bold smile and pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Fufufu, not to brag, but I'm really good at dealing with finicky things like game balance. I'm confident that I can work the game balance better than the staff at major game companies."

"Well that's a pretty bold statement… you sure have a lot of confidence in yourself."

"You may have your doubts still, but let me hand out a trial version of the game alongside some production materials. You should make a judgment after seeing those. All the graphics are still pretty shoddy since I was the one who drew them, and the dungeons have not been designed past 5F, but it's definitely a good game. Also, let me just emphasize that _there are no bugs_. So, I mean, if I can get this far by myself, then I really don't think there's much of a reason for Shinomiya-kun to be worrying about time constraints."

"Hmm." The president cocked his head to the side and grabbed his chin.

"It's not bad at all. What do you guys think?" He opened it up to the rest of the club. The first person to respond was Shinomiya-kun.

"It looks pretty good. You know, back in elementary school, during lunch breaks, I had the habit of drawing grids in my notebook and using my pencil as a die. So I can see where Watari-san is coming from."

"A self-made TRPG, huh? Yeah, definitely, I've done that too."

Now that they mention it, I've played like that before as well. I had friends who created their own games in their notebooks. They would come up with really ridiculous setups and roll dice…

We would chat while adding and subtracting from our health bars with a pencil and eraser. If you talk about the primitive appeal of role playing, you were probably referring to something like that.

"Fufu, I guess we've already pretty much decided to go with my plan then." Kae smiled bashfully.

Just like Kae said, there were murmurs of approval here and there about her plan. It was to the point where the contest almost felt decided already.

"So Gokou-san's presentation is next."

Shinomiya-kun turned the topic to Kuroneko. But even though she probably heard him, Kuroneko didn't respond whatsoever and just continued to sit there.

"Hey, it's your turn."

"I-I know."

It seemed that she really was nervous. She was rigid, like that time we had gone to that publishing house. Kuroneko stood up stiffly, almost seeming like a marionette.

"W-Well then… umm… I'll show you my plan now… please make room around the projector."

"Alrighty, please do your best."

Kuroneko brushed Kae aside, seeming irritated, and put up her production materials up on the whiteboard. She also took out a thick stack of production materials from her bag, and began to distribute them around.

"What's up with this thick stack of papers…?"

"They're obviously production materials."

As I thought. Even when it came to making games, this girl's habits didn't change much at all. Compared to the materials that Kae had handed out earlier, these must've been five times as thick. Kuroneko made sure that everyone had a copy of her materials, and began to mumble softly.

"I want to make a visual novel."

"Wow, that's a fairly orthodox genre."

The president made a rather safe response. On the other hand, Shinomiya-kun seemed concerned about the time constraints like he did before.

"Have you thought about how long you want it to be?"

"I was thinking that the game would take around five hours, and there would be three routes."

"Three routes? Even if there's a common route, that's going to take quite a bit of work."

"That's pretty hard, I think. Wouldn't it be better to cut down on the amount of material?"

"I agree. We don't have that much time to make these, so we should make getting this game done our first priority, and in that case, I think it would be safer to make it a one-route game with no branches."

Kuroneko and Shinomiya-kun's conversation was followed by a few other voices of dissent.

Every time that happened, Kuroneko began to respond with a "Ahh, that is…" but ultimately couldn't say anything and just stayed silent. She looked back and forth between the people asking her questions and her production materials, and seemed to be attempting to make an appeal. But if she couldn't put that appeal into words, it wouldn't get across. She had completely shrunk back into herself. And she couldn't form words very properly. This was bad. This didn't feel like a presentation at all anymore.

Geez. Why was it that this girl could argue so fluently with Naruko like that, but at important moments like this couldn't do the same?

"Wait just a second." Seeing no other option, I tossed her a life raft.

"If it's about time restrictions, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Right?" I looked towards Kuroneko and urged her to respond, and she finally managed to form a proper sentence.

"Yes, I don't mind if I get a bigger portion of the workload."

"You may say that, but there is definitely a limit to how much just one person can do." The president said that.

He had created a couple games himself, so there was definitely persuasive force behind his words. But I knew. I knew how quickly Kuroneko could draw manga, and that she had even written a few novels, so when it came to pacing, there was no issue. That's why I puffed out my chest, almost like I was talking about myself.

"Just tell them. Tell them how quickly you can work."

"If we're talking about text, I can generally write 6 kilobytes every hour."

"Certainly, if that's true, then we won't have any issues with making the scenario."

When I saw how impressed Shinomiya-kun seemed to look, I gathered that it was pretty amazing indeed. I continued with my line of reasoning.

"And according to my investigations, visual novels are pretty popular and separated pretty finely into different genres, so the number of entries gets pretty scattered between those genres. Because of that, this might be a genre to aim for if we submit something to Chaos Create. Picking Gokou's project would definitely be consistent with the plan to go for victory, don't you think?"

"And what exactly are you trying to do? Are you trying to back me up?"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm just giving my objective opinion."

I turned back to everyone else and clapped a hand on Kuroneko's shoulder.

"This girl can also draw manga. And what's more, she's really fast at it, and she draws really well."

"W-Why do you look so proud of that…?"

Well, you're not really giving a presentation here, so I have to do it in your place and look proud for you.

"Everything I've said is true."

"I'm really nothing special."

"Don't be so shy. You have to assert yourself more! You know, like you always do."

The president watched our verbal exchange, and grabbed his chin.

"And you definitely can write the script too?"

"Yeah."

"Hahaha, that's pretty amazing. I mean, if that's the case, you could probably make the entire thing yourself if you had the time." The president was in high spirits.

Kuroneko looked at the ground and spoke with a gloomy tone.

"I've always studied games assuming I would be making them by myself… also, please don't make too much of me. Let me just make clear that just because I can in theory do everything from start to finish, that doesn't mean that I'm confident that I can do each and every part well."

"I already said it, didn't I? Games are made with teamwork. There's no way we would let you do everything yourself." The president flashed his teeth at Kuroneko and smiled.

"Exactly." I smiled at Kuroneko.

When she saw me do that, she moved her fingers around restlessly and quickly turned her back to me.

"Hmph."

"Well, from what I heard, it does seem we would be able to make it in time." Kae butted in. Her lips were thinned and she seemed sulky.

"But I wonder if this game would turn out to be any good. I mean, just look at this setup… it's not like I've read through all of it but… to be frank, it seems really one-sided."

"But with your proposed game as well, you had no female characters." Yup, that was incredibly one-sided.

"S-Shut up! We're not talking about my game right now! Also, who exactly would want to buy a game with such a gloomy, heavy setting? And there's so much specialized vocabulary that I just get so confused. I really think that the game would be better received if you did a lighter story to appease the lighter gamers."

"That's true." And in a quite unexpected turn of events… Kuroneko readily agreed.

"See? So if that's the case-"

 _"But this is what I want to do."_

Kuroneko upturned one corner of her lips. It was an incredibly wicked smile, one that fit her to a tee. I felt a chill go up my spine. I recognized this feeling. This was…

"You know, a certain friend of mine once read one of the novels I had written."

Yes, this was that.

"She told me that my novel was nothing more than self-serving masturbation."

"But isn't that quite good advice there? She just wanted you to think about your audience a bit more, right?"

"There was also another time. That same person turned to me and told me, 'you're really an idiot, but let me just tell you that the most important thing in making something is that the creator wants to do it and is having lots of fun doing it. If you can't even do that, then there's no way you can make something good. Hmph, don't you think that's the ideal all creators should strive for?'"

"Y-Your friend sure has a pretty obnoxious way of putting things."

My God. Who in the world was talking so big to my kouhai like that?

"But in either case, what she said seems to be correct."

"Yes, exactly. Creators shouldn't forget about their audience, should find something they would have fun making, and that's the ideal that creators should strive for. It's so right it almost makes me want to vomit."

H-Hey. You…

"But that only applies for people who can make what they want to make and then find a way to sell that work with only small adjustments. What do you do if you make what you want, but then find that you've gone completely off track of what people want? If you sacrifice yourself to make what the players want, then you're just a suck-up, but if you make what you want, you're self-serving. And you will never be able to achieve that 'ideal' or whatever that you speak of."

"Well yes, I admit I don't really know how to answer that."

Good grief. But the one Kuroneko was talking to right now was probably not Kae. Rather, she was probably talking to the person on the other side who had once spat those words out at her.

"You know, I really, really hate those people who can just have fun like that and make things. I can't help resenting them and just getting frustrated. To the point where I just want to strangle them to death."

"That would be just a pointless crime…"

"So what?"

"So what, you say…"

"Hmph, it's not like I'm going to go out and seriously kill them… in fact, the things that those people make are really quite wonderful, and many people wait eagerly for them, myself included. It's not something you can handle so casually with just a pointless crime… however. Even then… don't you feel like you would like to teach those people a lesson? And I have the will-power to try and do just that."

Kuroneko gave a mysterious chuckle, looking like she was recalling an incredibly fun memory.

"I thought about it… thought about what I should do to beat those people down. How I could act to make them rue the day they looked down on me and kneel at my feet."

I've honestly never seen anyone as rebellious as this girl. But I wonder… why was it that even though her words were pretty pointless, when Kuroneko said them, she came off as pretty charming? I stifled a smile and asked my next question.

"Well? What was your conclusion?"

"There are two options we are left with. One is to get as close as we can to that ideal and come into constant conflict as we try to achieve balance. But the other… the other is to revolt."

"Revolt?"

"Yes. To revolt by not giving a damn about their so-called 'ideal.' If we do that, then there's no more conflict to have, right? Self-serving? Masturbatory? I could not care less. I'll just let the people who want to say that say it all they want. Meanwhile, I'll just do what I want, when I want it, and how I want it done. After all, to me, the doujin market is precisely the place for us to whip out works which are a hundred percent self-serving. If you think our masturbatory games are boring, then I'll just have show you some amazing masturbation!"

"What the hell are you running your mouth off about!?"

Kuroneko had been going on and on vigorously, but at my one sentence she suddenly returned back to her senses and flushed from ear to ear. But she summed it up thusly, "So that's the concept for the game I want to make. I'm fully aware that it sounds self-centered, so if you want to reject my proposal then please don't hesitate to." And then silence filled the room. A silence that was all the more suffocating for how long Kuroneko had continued to talk.

"Alright! You two, good presentations. Nice work!"

"President, should we start the vote?"

At Shinomiya-kun's question, the president put up three fingers.

"Nah, let's do it thirty minutes later. These two went through a lot of work to prepare these presentations, so let's take a quick look at their production materials and game samples before we make a decision."

"That's true. Well then, we'll take a vote in thirty minutes."

Now, everyone was going to take a look at Kuroneko and Kae's presentation materials, but just as before, Kuroneko's outlook was bleak. After all, Kuroneko's materials were as thick as always and incredibly difficult to read. Kae's materials even included a sample game, and just seemed like the real deal. This really was hopeless…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ119** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Thirty minutes later… it had finally become the time to choose whether we would be going with Kae or Kuroneko's plan.

The president looked around at everyone and raised his voice, "Well, first off… those who think that Watari's plan is the best, please raise your hands."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nobody. Even the two chubby guys who seemed like big fans of Kae didn't raise their hands.

"Wha…"

As expected, Kae was completely lost for words. She had stood up with a clatter, but couldn't seem to grasp the situation and just stood there stock still.

"Well, next, those who think Gokou's plan is the best, please raise your hands."

This time, everyone raised their hands. Me, the president, Shinomiya-kun, and the two chubby guys… five votes in total.

"Well then, the game that the first years will make together will be Gokou's game."

 _Bang!_

"Wait just a second! What in the world is the meaning of this!?" Kae had finally shaken off her paralysis, and banged on the table. The president awkwardly scratched his cheek.

"Well, it's just what it looks like."

"B-But this is crazy! That is… I mean… I was pretty moved by Gokou-san's presentation too, you know? I was pretty moved, but… zero votes… was my plan really that much worse than Gokou-san's!?"

Kae was raging, and I could almost see the steam coming out her ears. Considering how recklessly confident she was in herself, it was no wonder she was so unwilling to accept this outcome. She hadn't realized the fatal flaw in her plan.

Kuroneko stayed silent with her eyes closed, relishing Kae's stare. And then… everyone, including me, turned to the president with expectant looks. The president realized who everyone was staring at, and pointed at himself, almost as if asking "W-Wait! I have to say it?" And in response, everyone nodded in unison, giving him the go-ahead.

The president groaned painfully, and spoke to Kae in a sincere tone.

"…umm, well you know, Watari… your presentation was also really good."

"Enough with the flattery."

"It's not flattery. When you finished your presentation, I honestly wanted to make that game. I thought that even if you lost the vote, I really wanted to see that game finished anyways. To be frank, if we took the vote thirty minutes ago, I was pretty sure you were going to win."

I agreed. Kuroneko's presentation had some real spirit behind it… but like the person herself had said, there was quite a bit of selfishness in it. On the other hand, although I don't claim to be an expert, Kae's presentation seemed really organized, and I couldn't find any real flaws. She really made her plan sound interesting. But even then, everyone ended up supporting Kuroneko's plan. Why was that?

"Are you telling me that those thirty minutes were enough to change your mind…? Was there something wrong with the samples and the materials I handed out? That can't be true. I spent so much time revising and perfecting them that I was sure that they were perfect…"

"I see. So you don't understand? Well, I guess I have no other choice then. Let me show you exactly what was wrong."

The president put a laptop on the desk and revived it from standby mode. One scene from Kae's sample game was on the screen. It was one of the "minimum required scenes" that Kae had been talking about. The president spun the screen around so Kae could see it, and spoke in a gentle voice.

"For example… Kae-chan… what exactly is the meaning of this scene?"

"Huh? I mean… it's an event where the characters are at a regenerative hot spring having orgy"

Kae said that in the most casual, natural tone in the world. Of course, at this party, everyone was male.

"Don't you think this place here where the monk is doing **** with ****** to the warrior's ass is amazing!? And look at this one! This samurai and necromancer are in a really private really moe situation! I mean, relationships between openhearted warrior characters and really weak-seeming pretty boys are just irresistible, and just take a look at this! There's even a **** on the Masamune blade! I was really looking forward to getting Gokou-san to do drawings of these too!"

"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

Just like a certain someone had screamed at me before, I screamed at Kae, my face red.

"You little…! You call other people hentai and sexual harassment senpai and tell them off…! You say you're using contemporary light illustrations and stories? What wild delusions are you under to be able to say that!? You're way past going off the deep end… you've gone right to the bottom of a canyon! The game you want to make isn't an RPG at all! It's a complete homo game!"

"What are you saying, Namikaze-senpai? The game I want to make is a complete homo RPG."

"What the hell is the difference!?"

"Nooo, they're compleeeetely different! By the way, the main characters of this game was based on you senpai!"

"I thought so!"

"Ehehe."

Why do you look so proud of yourself!? _Pant… pant… pant… pant…_ I couldn't breathe, probably since I had yelled that out without taking a breath. I was damn near tears when I spat that out, you know.

"I-I'm going to call you sexual harassment kouhai from now on, got it?!"

This is by far the first time in my life where I have been so disgusted with a girl. This girl probably couldn't make normal judgments anymore once she got excited and flipped her switch. In that respect, she reminded me of myself. But seriously, how could she make the entire game and not come to her senses!?

"Y-Y-You… you're trying to sexually embarass your male senpai, aren't you!? No matter how good it's made, do you honestly think you could get me to make such an unpleasant game!?"

"Are you… calling my work of art unpleasant?!"

She said something that reminded me of myself in the past… I honestly just wanted to crawl up into the fetal position.

I suddenly understood what Ayase must have felt back then. This was impossible. Just physiologically impossible. Just seeing guys intertwined like that with each other made me want to vomit, but learning that the protagonist was based on me made it even worse. And then, she made every character incredibly tall and slender. I mean, seriously, that character that was based on the president looked nothing like him except for the glasses.

"Sorry, but that's exactly it. So don't be surprised that your plan didn't get a single male vote. Sorry about that, but just give up."

"Dam… mit… ugh…"

Kae got a bit choked up as tears rose to her eyes. Even though she had come to us with this kind of a game, she was pretty confident about it. So this all was probably pretty frustrating.

"So… you're telling me… that we're rejecting my idea… and that I should make Gokou-san's selfish idea together with her? Is that what you're saying?"

Seeing Kae looking so pitiful, I couldn't bring myself to pile on any more criticism. The president spoke in my place.

"Exactly. Go with Gokou-san's idea and bring the project to completion. President's order."

"…"

Kae clenched and ground her teeth together. The president looked unusually serious, and gave Kae a stern look.

"If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to come to club anymore, you know? So what are you going to do?"

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I'M GOING TO TELL MY BROTHER ON YOU!"

By the time the ringing in my ears had subsided from that exclamation, Kae had already ran out of the room. That girl… she pretended to be calm and collected, but when she got worked up she was seriously a complete child. Shinomiya-kun got up to chase after her, but the president stopped him.

"Just let her go, Shinomiya."

"Making games is a team effort. But despite that, she broke the club's rules and ran off. She probably knows better than anyone that she's being unreasonable and selfish. But even then, she can't accept what just happened, and was just too annoyed to continue talking civilly. That's probably why she ran off."

Kae also had things that Kae wanted to make. In that regard, she was every bit as passionate as Kuroneko. So there was no reason she would bend and compromise so easily.

"Are you sure, president?"

"Hmph, I have great hopes in that girl, after all. She'll come back, and she'll have grown up so much that you won't even be able to recognize her anymore…"

This guy sure liked to try to sound cool in the most desperate of situations. At that point, after having just sat there silently all this while watching the course of events, Kuroneko finally spoke up.

"She already ran off, so there's no point in thinking too much about it. I'll just do the game alone. All I have to do is finish the game and win a prize in the contest, right?"

No, that's not alright at all. Didn't the president already tell you that making games is a team effort? If you don't make it in a team, there's no point. But there was no reason for me to say that out loud. Because… because Kuroneko already looked very unhappy about this situation.

After that day, Kae stopped coming to club. I had tried to convince her to change her mind, but she told me that she wasn't going to come anymore. I'm sure that her reason for stopping wasn't just because her presentation lost.

Sometimes I almost forget… but that girl was incredibly ashamed of being a fujoshi, and tried to hide it. And then she exposed that to all the people in the club. What's more, she exposed herself while looking really proud of it. And once she came back to her right mind, she probably wanted to die. So it was understandably hard for her to come into club and act like nothing happened.

I even went to her older brother, Ryouta, to ask for advice, but he seemed to be in a sour mood and wouldn't tell me much. So this hopeless state of affairs continued. My plan to make friends for Kuroneko seemed to have come to a standstill, but…

In the end, I had to do what I could. There was no way I could just quit making this game in the middle. A few days later, in an unusual turn of events, I went back to my house alone with Kuroneko. She want come to my house to work on the game together.

"Sorry to intrude…"

The uniform-clad Kuroneko took her shoes off in the entranceway and overly carefully arranged them on the floor. It was what she always did, but for some reason her movements seemed strangely slow today. When she was finished arranging her shoes, she turned towards the hallway and her eyes began to wander around the room, as if she was looking for hints of others.

"Ah, nobody's here but us."

"Yes. We're here, just the two of us…"

She blinked a few times, and then tightly gripped her upper arm. She showed no signs of wanting to move from the entranceway. She was acting suspiciously. I spoke up while scratching my cheek.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous."

No, you're definitely nervous. You've also been to this house so many times I've lost count already, so I really don't see why there's a reason to be nervous. Ah, although, that's not quite true. The situation right now was different than the situation up until now. It's only been quite recently that she's started coming to my house not as Naruko's friend, but as mine, and also… now that I think about it, this was probably the first time we've been in my house alone.

There was absolutely nobody else in this house right now. Ah, I see I see. I usually don't pay attention to it that much, but in the end she was still a girl, wasn't she? Well then, at times like these, I had to step up and be considerate.

"Well, anyways. Please come in."

"Yeah."

When I urged Kuroneko on, she finally began to move. But her movement became no less suspicious, and she hobbled forwards slowly, almost like some small animal.

"Well then, let's get started right away."

Once we got to my room, Kuroneko began to talk without even giving me an opportunity to bring out some drinks.

"Alright… wait, what should I even do? Come to think of it, I never asked you that."

"Debugging."

"Debugging?"

"Yeah. You're going to use that PC and play the game I made. I mean, I haven't even finished half of it yet, but for now, you're going to play the parts I finished over and over and over and look for any issues."

"Hmmm… well, I think even I could do something like that."

"It's simple… but it'll be hard work. This is just something that I wouldn't be able to do by myself…"

"Got it. Leave it to me."

"Yeah. Please. And also…" Kuroneko looked right down at the ground.

"Also tell me what you think about the game… alright?" She mumbled that and seemed a bit embarrassed about it. Immediately after that, I installed Kuroneko's unfinished game onto my desktop PC (the one Rias and I had put together), sat at my desk, and began to debug.

On the other hand, Kuroneko had put her laptop on my bed – close to the pillow – and was lying there on her stomach. It was the usual position that she took when she worked in my room (it seemed to be the pose in which she could concentrate the most). Rias was usually here with us, so this must've been the first time she's taken that pose when we were alone with each other. She looked so defenseless like that. It was probably a sign that she really trusted me, but to be honest, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

"Hey."

"Huh!?"

She spoke up to me at the exact moment when I was thinking that, so I ended up panicking.

"Do you have a minute? Could you come over here?"

"What is it?"

I got up out of my chair and approached Kuroneko's position. If I let my guard down, I could feel my gaze wandering to the pure-white skin of her buttocks. Kuroneko stayed upside down on the bed and briefly glanced back in my direction.

"That scene that I asked you about a bit ago… I tried animating it a bit. Could you take a look at it?"

"That's fine with me. Here, give me your laptop."

"I can't. That would break my concentration. You should go to a place where you can see the screen." Saying that, Kuroneko scooted a bit to the side on the bed, leaving a bit of space beside her.

"Are you telling me to lie down next to you?!"

"You don't have to look so restrained. It's your bed, after all."

"Don't say something like that!"

Considering we were in a locked room, her telling me to lie down next to her almost sounded like she was seducing me. Of course, it wasn't like that, but… as proof of that, Kuroneko was staring at my panicked face with complete puzzlement.

"Why are you hesitating?"

"Why, you ask…?"

Also, isn't it weird that she was nervous until a second ago, but now that she's lying there she seems so relaxed…? I honestly didn't understand her sometimes. Seeing me hesitate more, Kuroneko's mood took a turn for the worse.

"What is the meaning of this? You can play an 18+ adult game side-by-side with your sister, but you can't play a normal visual novel with me?"

"W-Why the hell do you know about that!?"

"The last time I talked with your sister… she told me."

I see. So it was that girl's fault. The last phone call she made to Kuroneko… so she did it after that. Dammit, that girl just had to go and run her mouth off. To think she would talk about me during her last phone call with her friend… even though they should have had plenty of other things to talk about…

When the subject turned to Naruko, our conversation suddenly stopped. Maybe it was because I felt my mood drop just a bit. At that moment, Kuroneko suddenly spoke up. Spoke up with a rare smile on her face.

"'Nii-san, would you like to play a game with me?"

"You idiot. My sister would never say something like that."

Geez. I gave out a resigned sigh, and sat right on the edge of the bed. I leaned my body forwards, and gazed into the laptop screen. Kuroneko's face was right next to mine, but even though she was a younger girl, I didn't feel nervous at all. After all, she was the same as Naruko to me.

She had no consciousness of the fact that I was a boy. And there was no reason for me to feel any desire towards someone who thought of me like that.

"Hey. This is fine because it's me, but you really shouldn't do things that might make other guys get the wrong idea."

In this way, I relieved some of the tension in what was becoming a rather dark atmosphere. And then, I tried to tease her a bit to see if I could provoke a reaction.

"Or what are you saying? Do you like me or something?"

"I do like you."

"Wha-!?"

I was really surprised and whipped my head back to look at Kuroneko. Kuroneko remained emotionless and continued to stare at the screen, but her small lips began to move.

"I like you… _just as much as your sister likes you_."

"Well thanks a lot for that."

In other words, she barely registered my existence, huh? So that's how it was… geez, I got surprised over nothing.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ120** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"So? What do you think?"

"The story is… really dark… reading it gets me a bit depressed…"

"I used Rosario Lombardo and Izanami as motifs. It's a story about a boy who loves a corpse. Every night, the boy finds himself transported to the world of the dead through his nightmares, and looks for the soul of the one he loves in the Labyrinth."

"Hmm… that description is too metaphorical and I can't understand it."

"I see. Well then, I'll rewrite it to be easy enough for you to understand."

"That's pretty considerate of you. Are you sure? I'm… you know, a complete beginner… I really don't understand much."

"I don't mind. That's exactly why I showed this game to you."

"If that's the case, could you do something about this really nasty bad ending too? If I were really playing the game I would seriously cry."

"That's an ending I wanted to put in no matter what, so I can't do anything about it."

"I see."

"Yeah. Also, you can avoid that ending depending on the choices you make."

"You said there were three routes, right? So there's one with a happy ending, right?"

"None."

"None!?"

She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world! Geez, she completely surprised me.

And then, we each went back to our own work. Time flowed gently onwards. We were in the same room, but we barely talked to each other and just went on working. It wasn't unpleasant, and it wasn't boring. Although, it didn't make me feel at ease either. It was a feeling that was incredibly difficult to describe.

When I had been working for two or three hours, I had more or less gotten used to this debugging work. Then again, I had a pretty simple job. All I had to do was play the same scene over and over and over and tell Kuroneko when I found things like the game freezing or weird text being displayed.

It seemed that making games meant doing similar things endlessly. You could call it monotonous or plain… but in either case, it was definitely hard work. To be honest, was I really being of much use here? I was a bit suspicious… was giving me this job just Kuroneko's way of being considerate? As I thought those rather insecure thoughts, I saw that Kuroneko was taking a break. She suddenly asked me a question.

"Hey… senpai?"

"Hm?"

"'Senpai' or 'Nii-san'…. which do you like being called more?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me."

"Hmmmm… well, Just go with 'Senpai.' I mean, we're not actually siblings, so calling me 'Nii-san' would be weird, I think."

"I see."

Kuroneko let out a mischievous chuckle, and her mouth warped into the shape of a crescent moon. It was a smile I'd see her make when she was in a good mood. I'm not sure what the meaning of the question she just asked me was, but she seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"I see… well then, whenever we're alone from now on, I'm going to call you 'Nii-san.'"

"Why are you doing the opposite of what I wanted!?"

"Hmph, it's more interesting that way, isn't it?"

"You're a damn vile woman!"

Dammit, she was planning to do that right from the start, wasn't she…!? I re-crossed my legs where I was sitting. Kuroneko mockingly laughed at me, and put one hand on the bed, crossing her legs. From that position, she reached out one of her black-socked feet towards me, and whispered in a falsely sweet voice.

"Hey, Nii-san? I'm pretty tired. Could you massage my feet?"

"Don't spew nonsense! What kind of image do you have in your mind of what a brother and a sister act like!?"

"Hm? But isn't it true that in this household, the brother is the sister's manservant?"

"Absolutely not!"

Kuroneko shut her eyes and put her hands in front of her mouth, her back shaking with laughter. This must be only the second time I've seen this girl having this much fun… or was it the first? And in that case… well, I guess getting made fun of was worth it. This girl really had a nice smile. She should show it more often.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ121** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Through my and Kuroneko's efforts, progress on the game steadily moved forwards. Today, like every other day, we had gone back to my room once school ended, and we were working on the game by ourselves. I sat at my desk, and Kuroneko was facing her PC, lying on my bed on her belly.

"Hey… Kuroneko?"

"What is it… Nii-san?"

"You know, lately we've been coming to my house to work a lot, haven't we? Today's a weekday, so we also could have worked at club."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I see. So then what's the problem?"

Well, that's true… it's just that lately, my family has been whispering rumors about how the eldest son has been bringing a younger girl up to his room. My mother had always thought that I was dating Kaori, so all I got from her now were cold looks. Like I was some adulterer she wanted dead.

"By the way… why hasn't Rias-san been coming over lately?"

"Who knows? Perhaps she's too busy."

This girl… she hasn't heard from her friend for a while and she's not worried at all. I wonder why…

To be honest, not seeing Rias for a while made me feel really lonely. Maybe I should give her a call next time? I guess it's true that you don't realize what you have until you've lost it. And I guess I really did like Rias more than I had thought. And that I really got lonely more easily than I thought.

"While we're on the subject, is it alright for you to be with me so much? What about your band?"

"It's fine. They okay with it, I already told them that I helping you with your game. By the way, your game is almost done, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's true. The scenario and CGs are all done, and we're just going to use things we can find for free for the music… so all that's left is to put all the scenes together. If we're fast, we can finish everything in a few days. There's still just around a week until the deadline, so it looks like we're going to make it."

"Haha, that's great. Congrats."

I offered her my congratulations while staying off the subject of her deteriorating relationship with Kae. However… things didn't go that well. When we tried to put the finishing touches on the game by stringing all the individual scenes together, the game stopped really functioning. Even in places where things were working fine before, the game started to freeze or crash.

We also saw inexplicable cases where, after a decision point, we went on a route that was completely disconnected to the original route we were on, or cases where picking the same decision at a decision point resulted in going on different routes each time.

"This is quite strange."

Kuroneko also looked pretty flustered, and although she still showed no emotion, she frantically typed on the keyboard in an attempt to fix all the problems.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't check everything properly…"

"Hmph, it's not your fault. It's not like I was hoping for you to do it at an expert's level… I really wasn't expecting much out of you in the first place."

So that was true. As I thought. But was that really something you should be saying out loud?

"The bugs are my fault… Please don't try to take responsibility for my own misses."

Her words were filled with piercing emotion, but also with earnest sincerity.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ122** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was lunchtime, and we were in the clubroom.

"This is a bit tough…"

We couldn't fix the mistakes no matter how hard we tried, so we showed the game to Shinomiya-kun, and he came back with a rather unfavorable response.

"You can't fix it?"

"I can. But we have to start by figuring out exactly where and what the bugs are, and that takes time."

"How much time?"

"Well… even if I got the president to help me… I really don't think we can get it done in a week. So… I don't think we can make it in time for the contest."

"Seriously…? Dammit!"

"I had heard that Gokou-san has studied how to make games before, but this is her first time actually trying to make one, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kuroneko didn't answer, so I answered for her.

"Then that's already more than enough. To think that she could make this much content on her first try is already really amazing."

"Yeah, that's right. You really did a great job by yourself. You had enough work that even with a group I thought you would barely make it, but you really did much more than I had expected."

The president also praised her like that (although, he completely ignored me).

"Hey… Kuroneko…"

Knowing that my kouhai was probably pretty disappointed right now, I called out to her with a kind voice. And when I did that, I heard Kuroneko mumble.

"So, what you're saying is that there are bugs in my game that you can't fix very quickly, and we won't be able to make it by the contest deadline, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." The president nodded.

Kuroneko turned her eyes downwards and fell into thought for a bit. But then… She quickly turned heel, her shoes making an audible scraping noise against the floor.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kuroneko didn't respond, didn't even turn back, but just quickly walked out of the room. I managed to get a small glimpse of her face when she left, and I saw that she was firmly biting down on her lower lip…

I chased after Kuroneko. She just continued to walk through the hallway at a quick pace, not showing any signs of noticing that I was following her. I had no intention of stopping her, but she was pretty hard to catch up to. So I just kept up with her and followed her. Before long, we arrived at a first year classroom. It was the class that Kuroneko belonged to.

What in the world did she think she was doing? I have no idea what this girl could be thinking. Probably because an upperclassman like me had shown up, the hallway was abuzz with murmuring. I could feel curious looks piercing through me. But it's not like I could just glare at them and make them scatter.

Kuroneko threw the classroom door open strongly and entered. She attracted her fair share of stares as well. After all, she was usually the loner, and she had just charged back into the classroom looking flustered… people were probably wondering what was going on. Kuroneko headed straight for a certain seat. And in that seat was none other than Kae.

Kae the clean freak, the brocon, the person who couldn't forgive anything that wasn't proper… and also the closet fujoshi. I wonder what she thought about herself right now. Of course, I had no way of knowing for sure, but I could make a guess. After all, when it came to things that weren't proper, there was nobody that knew better than I did. She was annoyed, probably. Annoyed at herself. She was probably angry at her own hypocrisy of disobeying a rule that she herself had set out.

The presentation hadn't gone as well as she had planned. After that, she disobeyed the club's rules and ran off by herself. Like that, she began to sulk, not able to admit to her own mistake. It definitely wasn't uncommon. And I wasn't in a position to blame her for it. I mean, I was similar myself. In fact, I feel that everyone has gone through something like this before.

Seeing Kuroneko approach her, Kae paled and bit her lower lip.

"What are you doing, Gokou-san? Everyone is trying to eat their lunches and you're being quite noisy."

"Watari-san. Please, I need you to lend me your strength."

Kae had steeled herself for what was coming, but at that she opened her eyes wide and froze.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Bugs showed up in the game I'm making. At this rate, we won't be able to make it by the contest deadline."

"And?"

"You should be able to fix it, right?"

"Why… do you think that?"

"Because I listened to your presentation… and I played your game. You used some really complicated programs to make your game run more efficiently, but even then there were no bugs. I wouldn't be able to do something like that. Nobody in the club could do something like that. If you help me, then we should be able to get the game done in time."

"And that's why you want me to lend you my strength…?"

"Yes."

Kuroneko answered in the affirmative, and Kae fell into silence with a conflicted expression. I could also feel that this wouldn't be an appropriate time for me to butt in. The murmuring in the classroom slowly got louder. Her classmates probably knew Kuroneko as a rather quiet person, so this was most likely the first time they saw her speak so openly like this. But in the next instant, all the murmuring came to a complete stop. Kuroneko was bowing her head down towards Kae.

"Please, make a game together with me."

This was Kuroneko we were talking about. A girl who was proud, shy, and who was almost never honest with herself. Each and every person in that room was lost for words. And for good reason. I was shocked as well. I blinked over and over, wondering if I was just seeing things. Kuroneko's fists were clenched tight, and her legs were slightly shaking.

This must've been really frustrating for her. I could imagine that this was the first time in her life that she's done something like this in front of an audience. But despite that, this girl could bow her head sincerely to someone. Seeming to recover from her amazed stupor, Kae took Kuroneko by the hand and tugged on it.

"You… come here for a minute…!"

Kae dragged Kuroneko along and quickly rushed in my direction. I tried to dodge out of the way, but she lightly knocked into me as she passed.

"Oof."

When I looked back, I saw Kae walking out of the room with Kuroneko in tow. She was probably planning to take her somewhere private, like she did to me in the bookshop. Somewhere where they could talk. Immediately after they left, I began to chase after them.

"Geez, think about where you are when you say things like that…! I can't believe you." Kae had brought Kuroneko to the back of the school. "Why did you have to go that far? Bowing your head to me in front of such a big crowd…"

Kae looked irritated as she pressed against Kuroneko. Kuroneko was pinned between the wall and Kae's breasts, like I had been that other time. Kae was gripping Kuroneko's wrists, and from what I could tell she was gripping them with quite a bit of strength.

"Also, what does this have to do with me anymore? I've already been scouted by the public morals committee, so I'm planning to quit that pointless club."

Hearing those words of rejection, Kuroneko swung her arms and got out of Kae's hold. She leaned in close to Kae until their noses were almost touching and gave her an intense stare.

"I… I want to finish this game no matter what I have to do. And if possible, I want to win a prize in the competition."

"I know that! What I was asking was why you had to go that far! What is it? Is it that if you don't win the competition, you'll be cursed to death or something like that!? To be honest, seeing how you're acting, I'm starting to think that that's actually the case!"

Kae seemed to be the one in the most pain as she spat out her anger.

Kuroneko responded to Kae's sarcasm. "It's close to that."

"If I start something, I will see that something to completion. I will hold my goals up high and exhaust all my strength striving to complete them. I learned to live my life like that from a certain someone. If I don't do that, then I will forever be a loser… I will just continue to wander around aimlessly with malice in my heart. And my pride will not allow me to live like that."

"What… are you saying?"

"Right now, I was talking about an infuriating friend who has already gone off somewhere far away."

"This person… is this the same person you said during the presentation that you wanted to beat down?"

"Yeah, that's right… I want to make her kneel at my feet and lick my boots. And to do that, no matter how shameful or unsightly it may be, I will fight and struggle until the very end."

A light but charming smile rose up onto Kuroneko's face. She moistened her lips with her tongue, looking almost like a cat who had found her prey.

"Hmph… to think she could make me feel like this… I'll have to make sure she is paid back in full. I won't forgive her for winning and then making a run for it. Next time I meet her, I'll definitely make her speechless."

She wanted to be able to hold her head high when Naruko came back. She had to look deep inside herself and improve. At least, that's what I heard in her words.

"So…"

Kuroneko looked straight at Kae. She wasn't wearing her color contacts… but I could swear I saw her eyes glowing a sinister red.

"So please join me, Kae Watari. If you're still unsatisfied, then I can beg if you want me to."

"Gokou-san, you…"

Kae looked at Kuroneko with a bewildered expression.

"Why is it that you haven't blamed me for anything yet? It's strange for me to be saying this myself, but aren't I the worst? I lost during the presentation, but just because I didn't like your plan I ran away… and on top of that, you ended up being the first one to bow your head…"

"Who was wrong or who apologized first is not important. What's more important is that I want to make a game with you."

Kuroneko fluidly communicated what I believed were her true feelings. She didn't want to lose to a certain someone, would complete her game at all costs, and didn't want to give up. Her words were probably born out of that motivation, but… She probably never imagined that she would have to ask Kae for help. Then, feeling completely cornered, she let her true feelings flow out. And I'm sure those feelings got across to Kae.

"Friends are more amazing than you could imagine. If there's something you can't do by yourself, then join up with another person… or maybe two… and you might be able to do it. If there's a time when you feel helpless and can't move forward… with another person, you can gain the courage to do so. If you try and try but nothing pays off, if you just continue to recklessly exhaust your efforts and hope to be rewarded for it, but even then you don't get results… and the plan backfires just as much as the effort you put into it, and you find yourself close to tears… if there is someone who will hold you up at those times, then you can get through it. And then, just a few words… just a few trivial words are enough to repay all your efforts… mm… yes, that's right…"

For just a fleeting, fleeting moment, I saw Kuroneko smile nostalgically.

"If I have friends to help me, then I still have energy to spare. That's something I learned recently."

And so, she wanted Kae to make a game with her. Her cheeks were just a bit flushed, but Kuroneko had spoken with a serious expression. I'm sure that a year ago, Kuroneko would never have said something like. And so, over this past year… I wasn't the only one who had changed.

And then…

"I see."

Kae dropped her shoulders and the tension left her body. Almost as if Kuroneko's words had seeped into every fiber of her being. She let out an exhausted chuckle.

"So? Is the game data in the clubroom?"

"Ah, so you'll help?"

"I'm not helping. Rather, _we're making the game together_ , right?"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ123** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

One week after that day. After returning to the game club, Kae fixed the bugs in the game in no time at all. She stood there letting orders fly at Kuroneko and Shinomiya-kun, and they crushed the bugs one after another… and they finished repairing the game, a task that everyone had thought was impossible before the competition deadline, in only two days.

And what's more, as if trying to make up for lost time, Kae began to get deeply involved in making the game. Kuroneko and Kae butted heads quite often, sometimes having shouting matches and hurling insults back and forth, and they began to brush up the game. You could say they had a lot of planning meetings with each other. But these were not like the meetings I had been a part of at the publishing company.

But that was to be expected. After all, at that publishing company meeting, not only were we dealing with a pro, but all he did was criticize Kuroneko's work, so it really didn't feel like they were trying to cooperate to make something. In that regard, these meetings that Kae and Kuroneko had, where they clashed over their own ideas of how to make the game more interesting, were more genuine examples of planning meetings.

In the end, as a result of those planning meetings, even the genre of the game ended up changing. With Kuroneko's approval, Kae was allowed to also put RPG elements into the game. The title of the game was "Greed's Labyrinth (Seven Deadly Sins Series, Second Game)." They ended up putting the text Kuroneko had written on top of the RPG system that Kae had made. It just so happened that both their games were set in a labyrinth anyways, so this was a pretty good match.

 _You should have just done that from the start!_ is probably what everyone in the club was thinking, but everyone wisely kept their mouths shut. Of course, changing the genre when the deadline was so close added a lot of work that needed to be done, and naturally things got chaotic as the deadline loomed. In the end, Kae shut herself in her room and worked overnight (I had gone over to help as well, but Ryouta- _Oniichan_ turned into a demon and chased me out of the house. It was terrible.)

It was quite incredible how they punished and tormented themselves like that. But within that mess, I could also see them having fun. I'm not trying to say that they're masochists. Rather, it was similar to the kind of fun you saw in sports. How should I put it… take soccer, or baseball, or track… you would hone your skills through grueling practices, and then put those skills on display in matches.

I really felt like creating games wasn't any different from that. On the day that they completed the game, I heard the following exchange, "You seriously can write 6kb of text per hour, can't you? I really didn't believe you when you first said that."

"You too… you really got rid of a lot of bugs in such a short amount of time. What's your secret?"

"Well, when all's said and done, it's intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Yes. How should I put it… I really don't know how to say it. When I make games, I can clearly see the parts that _aren't proper_. That's why I'm really, really good at debugging, fixing game balance issues, and correcting typos. You just have to look at all the digital data from the top down and pick out the unpleasant parts."

Hearing that, Shinomiya-kun seemed surprised.

"…umm… so when I first met Watari-san, the reason you were able to find that boss's weak points and safe areas was…"

"Ah, yes, that's the same thing. As long as it's in the form of digital data, there's probably nothing that I can't break through."

Kae looked quite proud of herself and puffed out her chest, her breasts swaying a bit. It also seemed like she was telling the truth. What was this? Did all gamers have superpowers like this? Kuroneko seemed excited for some reason.

"Don't tell me… that ability you have… the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception…? T-To think it actually exists…"

Kuroneko's eyes widened and she shivered, stumbling a bit.

"Please think of this as an honor. From now on, I will call you 'User of the Mystic Eyes" with much respect."

"Did I just get a completely chuunibyou nickname!?"

It seemed that through game creation, Kuroneko and Kae had come to acknowledge each other's strengths. See, look… wasn't this exactly like what happened in sports? And then, there was the long-awaited result. How did the game we made do in the competition? Well, we didn't win a prize at all, but we definitely made a splash on the Chaos Create forums.

Back in the current time…

"NOOOOoooooooooooooooooo! They made a thread about the gaaaaaaaaaaaaame! This is terrible! Do these people not have hearts!?"

"You're noisy. Please stop looking for game reviews on the internet and then going crazy over them. And also, that thread is mostly bashing my scenario, is it not? Why does that bother you?"

"T-That's obvious, isn't it!? It's because they're criticizing our game. It doesn't matter which part they end up criticizing!"

"I did what I wanted to do, and the result wasn't well-received by the users. I'm the one to blame."

"If you say that, then let me point out that my game system wasn't exactly praised either! To put it another way, it wasn't even bashed! And the only reason we were in such a rush at the end was because of me! Also, can you just stop it with trying to take all the blame yourself? With these things, the right to feel happy or frustrated belongs to all people involved. Am I wrong?!"

"Thank you for your opinion. Well then, please be as frustrated as your heart pleases. In return, if people in the clubrooms around us come complaining, I'll leave that to you."

"Well then, I'll take you up on that offer then! Ughhh, this is terrible! Gyaaah, I'm so annoyed! But really, Ruri, you're being awfully calm about this. How can you be like that when they wrote such terrible things about the game?" Kae unhappily poked the screen with a finger, with enough force that I thought she would poke a hole into it.

Kuroneko scowled at her comrade-in-arms out the side of her eyes and whispered in a detached tone. "I'm already used to it."

 _So I won't let my feelings show_ , is how I heard her continue in my head. After all, there's no way she wasn't frustrated. Yes… she's had it tough up until now… her work was trashed by Kumagai-san, and she was relentlessly made fun of by Naruko. And to me, it seemed that the difference between Kuroneko and Kae's reactions to this criticism was a reflection not of their own personalities, but more a reflection of the experiences they had had up until now.

"Hey, Namikaze-senpai. Are you listening?"

"Huh… what is it?"

Kae, you're giving me a really scary look. Ah, but whatever. Today I'll listen to your complaints through to the end. Even though I couldn't be any use at all… I was frustrated too.

"Up until now, I've thought that reacting emotionally to criticism just shows a lack of appreciation for the people who took the time to play your game, and if you have time to do that then you should spend it improving. I thought that only idiots with no self-control get worked up over anonymous Internet opinions. But, when I see something I made getting treated like this on the internet, I have to revise my opinion. Keeping calm in the face of anonymous Internet criticism? Hah, that can eat shit and go to hell! Things that piss me off just piss me off, god dammit!"

 _Bam!_ Kae smashed her hands onto the keyboard.

"C-Calm down… girls shouldn't say things like 'eat shit' and 'god dammit.' Come on, that's just not right."

"As if I care! I-I'll definitely kill these people! I'll definitely, definitely kill these people! The people who are writing these comments on forums without a care in the world, and the people who are posting on blogs with their smug expressions, they're all guilty! Gyaaah! You better prepare yourself, you pigs! I'll find out who you are, secretly friend you on mixi, and kill you in an offline meeting!"

 _Bam bam bam bam!_ Kae continued to bang on the keyboard with incredible force.

"Hey, stop that! You're going to break the keyboard!"

"But…! But… ugh…"

She is just way too frustrated! I'll bet that the people making these criticisms would have never guessed that the game staff would wish for their deaths so fiercely for each and every one of their comments.

"I'm sure everyone thinks that way! It's not just me!"

"No, it's not like that!'

I desperately tried to calm Kae down, for the honor of all the creators in the world. Kuroneko, who had been doing her own work on her own PC, also seemed a bit fed up.

"Seriously… what if you just stop looking up reviews online?"

"E-Even if you tell me that, I can't help but search for them~~~~! And what's more, I dug up all the criticism that even the search engines didn't show! I'm good at that! Oooghh… w-what's with this helpless feeling I have!? H-H-How do I make it go away?!"

"Make the next game. Make the next game so interesting that it will just floor everyone who plays it." Kuroneko said that without taking her eyes off her screen, and not letting her typing pace drop a bit.

"Doing that will be much more satisfying than going off and killing each and every person who criticized your game."

"At least you're an expert with words… rather, you're a pretty forward- looking person, Ruri."

"Hmph, it's just that there's no other way to deal with this… but in any case, I have a plan for a game that will teach all those people who made fools of us a lesson. Are you in?"

"Of course. This time I'll be involved from start to finish… so it'll definitely be amazing! By the way, we're going to make the protagonist a stylish, macho man, like the ones you see in Gears of War!"

"Rejected."

These types of conversations in the clubroom… they were very much a part of the club life that Kuroneko had gotten for herself. She had tried so very, very hard, and in the end found just one companion. Both Kuroneko and Kae probably weren't happy about the outcome here at all.

So no matter how much I praised them, I doubted they would accept my praise honestly. That's why I kept what I was thinking inside my heart. _You two are really quite something._

And one week after that, Kuroneko sent an email. It had an empty subject line, and all it said was "I'll be waiting at three thirty behind the school building." It almost felt like she was challenging me to a fight or something.

"I wonder if I did something…"

When I arrived at the designated spot behind the school at three thirty, I found Kuroneko in her uniform waiting for me. When she realized I was there, Kuroneko quietly stood up. She spoke to me in a barely audible voice.

"I… have something I want to report to you."

"Huh?"

"Lots of things have improved… things in class, other things… so, I'm reporting them to you."

Drop by drop, her words slowly and haphazardly came out. As always, she was bad when it came to speaking with other people. Usually, when someone did something in such a roundabout a way as this, they wouldn't manage to get anything across to the other person. But I knew. I also had a guess as to why she called me out here like this. She probably wanted to thank me. So, even though the words themselves might have sounded strange.

"Nah, I didn't really do anything much."

"Yes."

She agreed!? Wasn't that where she was supposed to look at me and go "No,that's not true at all"!?

"But, I was happy."

"…huh?"

"I was happy when you told me that you were worried about me as me, and not as your sister's replacement."

As she spoke, Kuroneko looked down at the ground. W-Wait… this girl… what was she saying…?

"I was happy when you told me that you would prefer being called 'Senpai' over 'Nii-san.'"

Was she nervous? Was that why the hands she had clasped in front of her skirt were slightly shaking?

"Joining the same club as me, worrying about how I was alone in class, backing me up during my presentation, even choosing to spend less time with Miyazono-senpai and your band… and being with me. It… It made me really, really happy."

W-What this? Was I dreaming? My jaw dropped to the ground in dumbfounded amazement. To think that someone who was usually so difficult… to think a person like that would smile at me like that, would thank me like that… anybody would feel the same way in my position. I was so surprised that my brain was just a mess.

"U-Umm… S-Senpai, I want you to close your eyes for a second."

"W-Why?"

"J-Just do what I say!"

"A-Alright."

I didn't know what Kuroneko wanted with me but I did what she told me. As I close my eyes I heard the sounds of her approach.

"…!"

I felt a soft sensation on my cheek.

"Now you can open your eyes."

When I open my eyes I saw Kuroneko's flushed face moved away from mine, leaving only a faint, sweet smell behind.

"Wh… wha…" D-Did she just… kiss me!? What the hell did she think she was doing… is what I wanted to say, but my voice suddenly became hoarse and the words vanished from my mind.

Even as she flushed deep crimson from ear to ear, Kuroneko gave me a downright wicked grin.

"And that ends my report."

Wha… what the Hell!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	33. Welcome Home, Tsun Tsun

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I was happy when you told me that you were worried about me as me, and not as your sister's replacement."_

 _"I was happy when you told me that you would prefer being called 'Senpai' over 'Nii-san.'"_

 _"Joining the same club as me, worrying about how I was alone in class, backing me up during my presentation, even choosing to spend less time with Miyazono-senpai and your band… and being with me. It… It made me really, really happy."_

She had said that and lightly kiss me on the cheek.

"The more I think about it… wasn't that just a roundabout way of confessing to me!?"

Those thoughts had gone through my head, sending my heart beating faster, and they still do even now.

However… why was it, that even after all that had happened, she didn't even seem the least embarrassed about it? For her to act like absolutely nothing had happened really made me feel as if it had all been a dream. I had spent last night tossing and turning in bed, thinking "What do I do if she really likes me?", but looking back on that, I may have been acting like an idiot. Ugh, what a mess.

"Hey, Kuroneko?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… well… it's about what happened before… you know… behind the school…"

"…"

"Umm… well… what happened there… what was the meaning of—"

I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out. Before I got to hear how Kuroneko would respond, I heard a bang!as the door forcefully opened and Kae flew into the room.

"Ruri Ruri Ruri! I need to tell you something!"

Because of Kae's sudden intrusion, my question towards Kuroneko faded away without being settled. Kuroneko sighed, and for some reason I heard a bit of relief mixed in with it.

"And so a noisy one returns. Well, what is it this time?"

"I was looking at a doujin game message board on my cell phone a bit ago, and there was someone actually praising the game that we made! Here, take a look at this post!" Kae was in high spirits as she showed her cell phone screen to me and Kuroneko.

"I really don't like looking at this message board that much. I mean, all they do is badmouth us."

"Now, now, Namikaze‐senpai, don't say that."

"Really? Alright, which one is it… is it the newest comment…? Uwaah, there are a lot more comments now… oh, wait, it looks like they're all coming from the same few people."

"Yes, it seems that last night, there were people fighting on the board, and the thread got pretty long because of two people. Look this."

 **-Someone recommended this to me so I tried it, but it was such a shitty game. The game balance was completely the worst. It was so difficult I just gave up.**

 **-Nah, that's most likely because you just suck. The game balance was fine.**

 **-Defending a game on a flame thread like this. Looks like we're in the divine presence of one of the game creators.**

 **-We're only bashing the game scenario here in the first place. The game system was pretty well done.**

"I see, so they're arguing. But where exactly did someone praise the game?" I lifted my gaze from the cell phone screen.

Kae smiled at me, but she seemed slightly miffed.

"Take a closer look, senpai. This guy with the completely red ID who tried to smear our game can go to hell and die, but look, there's a commenter who's defending the game! The game system was well done, he said! Ufufu, you know, I was the one who made that game system!"

We made the damn game together, so of course I knew that! It was seriously surprising how happy she was about this. Kae sure was pretty pleased about that one comment, considering I had to read the comment quite a few times before I even recognized it for a compliment.

Well, to be fair, I was pretty happy too.

"That's great."

"Yes it is! Ahhh, I'm really pumped now! I'm going to do my best with the next one!"

Kae rolled up her sleeves, brimming with energy. When you got past her rather calm outer layer, you could see how much of a kid Kae really was inside. But to be honest, I liked this side of her more. She left herself and her embarrassing sides completely exposed, and it felt like she was really opening her heart to us.

Yup. It was really cute. On the other hand, Kuroneko stood there with a complicated expression, staring at the cell phone display that Kae was so eagerly showing to us. I was wondering whether she was a bit happy about this too, but just one word of praise was probably not enough for her. Or maybe she was just annoyed at the person who had been bashing the game. I tried to find out which it was.

"Hey, Kuroneko. You must be at least a little happy about this too, right?"

Kuroneko didn't respond. However… after Kae half‐skipped back to her seat, Kuroneko mumbled something in a low voice that only I could hear.

"That thread… the truth is… I was the one who wrote that comment."

"That's what happened!?"

No wonder she's not happy about it! She's the one who wrote it in the first place! But… why exactly had she done something like that? Knowing this girl… it can't have been for the sake of her own pride. Considering what she had written in that comment, that idea was out of the question.

Dammit. Because Kae had come, I couldn't finish asking Kuroneko what I'd wanted to ask. I walked towards my house, thinking. Kuroneko… I wondered what she thought of had asked her about something similar to that before… and then what did she say again? She liked me…

 _"I like you… just as much as your sister likes you."_

That Naruko… she would always hate me. But, if that's the case… Did Kuroneko also hate me? No, that can't be right. Even if it was completely my imagination that she liked me, I really didn't think that she actually hated me. I mean, she kissed me!

So what the hell? Did she really like me then? Or did she hate me? Or maybe it was neither? Aaaah… I've got noooo idea… this is so annoying.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **124** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was after school on a certain day. As usual, I was headed for the shoe racks with Kaori.

"So something like that happened."

"Yeah. Honestly, I didn't meddle at all. And eventually, they figured it out themselves."

As Kaori and I walked towards the shoe racks, I explained the situation about Kuroneko to Kaori.

"But at least it wasn't all for nothing."

"Yeah, I guess."

And I agreed because… well… it's not like I had to be the one to help Kuroneko out. If she could make a friend and have a more enjoyable time at school, then that was enough for me. It didn't have to be my doing, and that's what I believed from the bottom of my heart.

They say that sometimes people change when they become aware of their own questionable motives. I think my situation was something like that.

We stood side by side and chitter chattered as we leisurely walked towards the gate. A few flower petals were already falling from the row of sakura trees that lined the walkway. The signs of spring were vanishing, quickly being replaced by the atmosphere of summer.

It was at that moment… at that moment when the cell phone in my back pocket began to ring, signaling that I had gotten mail.

"Ah. Sorry, I got an email."

With that brief heads-up, I looked at my phone screen, "I-It's from Naruko!"

"Hm? Really?"

"Y-Yeah. The subject line is 'Re: Contact Me,' and that was an email I had sent her a while ago…"

What's up with her? Why did she wait so damn long to respond!? Wasn't this way overdue!?

Hmph, she's probably going to talk about how she broke some new record over there… or she made friends with some cute girl. Or… she got a boyfriend. I'm sure she would just write about irritating stuff like that. But Kuroneko and Rias and Ayase… all of them were worried about Naruko… so if at least she seemed healthy, then well, maybe that would be enough. Everyone would be relieved.

"Hey, Ruto. Why don't you take a look at what it says?"

"Hm? Hmm… y-yeah. W-Well, it's not like I'm going to respond to her anyways. I'll just take a quick look, I guess."

 _Click._ I firmly pushed a button on my cell phone, and felt my heartbeat quicken. But the contents of the mail I had gotten from my sister betrayed my expectations.

 **My collection that I entrusted to you. Throw it all away.**

That was all that was written.

I stared blankly at the email my sister had sent me, completely bewildered. My collection that I entrusted to you. Throw it all away.

"Throw it all away… what does she mean?"

Did throw it away mean I should just dump it all in the garbage? No, that can't be. That's definitely not what she means.

"Is it some kind of metaphor?"

Even if I thought about it, I couldn't come up with an answer. But I couldn't just take what was written in the mail at face value. I entertained that notion for a second, but I immediately rejected it. After all, it was impossible. Other than my sister herself, I knew better than anyone in the world how precious that collection was to her. So I'm sure. There's no way she would tell me to throw her collection away. There was no way, and I didn't even want to consider it.

The collection inside that closet also included the Madokami Special Figure, which Ayase, Rias, Kuroneko, and I had worked so hard to give to her as a DVD box set of Puella Magi Madoka Magica she had watched together with Kuroneko and me was there, too. Also, the copy of "Loving my Little Sister," which led to that life counseling session, was also there… everything, everything was there. To… to throw all that away. There was no way she would say that.

"Ruto… your face… it's getting pretty pale."

"I-It's nothing… "

Kaori was puzzled, but I half-ignored her and dialed my sister's number immediately. But she didn't pick up. The phone rang ten times, then twenty times… but Naruko's voice never came from the other end.

"I guess this is a no go…"

Dammit! What the hell does she mean, 'throw it away'!? Doesn't she have anything else to say after she made everyone worry like that!?

Let's try something else. For now, I wanted to verify, somehow, that the email she sent me was a mistake of some kind. I was already convinced that it was a mistake. I was convinced, but… if I didn't make absolutely sure, then I wouldn't be able to rest easy. The contents of that letter were way too extreme, after all.

Maybe I should call Ayase? That was probably a good idea. There was no way that Naruko would contact me before she talked with her close friend Ayase, so Ayase probably knew something about what was going on with Naruko.

After I parted from Kaori and headed home I immediately contact Ayase. I dialed out the number that Ayase herself had once given me.

"Hello? Ayase, I need to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

"Yeah. It's… about my sister."

"About Naruko…?"

"Yeah. After that… after she left, did Naruko ever try to contact you?"

Right after Naruko had gone overseas, I called Ayase to ask her about Naruko but she had told me that Naruko hadn't told her anything, and had seemed frustrated that Naruko had never contacted her. And a few months had passed since then… so I wondered what the situation was now.

"Not at all. Not even once… I've tried to email her many, many times since then… but she… she never ever responded."

She almost sounded like she was in tears by the time she had finished her sentence.

"Naruto-kun… does Naruko… does Naruko hate me…?"

"There's no way!"

Naruko might act in really confusing ways sometimes, but I didn't want to hear words like those coming from Ayase's mouth.

"I know all too well how much she was hurting that one time you two fought… there's no way someone like that would ever hate you. And I mean, even if I didn't tell you that… you probably know that better than anyone."

"That's… true I guess… I apologize."

"Nah, I'm sorry too for yelling like that."

What the hell? To think that Naruko had never even thought to contact Ayase since then… in that case, what exactly was the meaning of that mail she had sent me? She had only contacted me, had only sent me one email, and in that email she told me to throw away her entire collection…

Was it a joke? A prank? If that's the case, then it was fine; I would just get in touch with her and tell her to stop screwing with me, and that would be that. But if it really was a prank or a joke, then to think that she wouldn't even contact her close friend… what should I do? What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Naruto-kun? Umm, did something happen to Naruko? Like, perhaps an accident."

"Nah, nothing happened. Don't worry about it."

I tried to speak in as frank a tone as possible so Ayase would not get suspicious. After all, there was no way I could tell her about all this, right?

"She also hasn't contacted me at all… so I was pretty worried. And that's why I called you."

"I see… so she hasn't called Naruto-kun either… I… I think that there has to be a really good reason why Naruko hasn't called any of us."

"Yeah."

I thought so too. I didn't know what that reason was, but it there was definitely something off with how she wouldn't even contact her beloved friends Ayase and Kuroneko.

"But… even so… if Naruko were to call any of us… I think she would call Naruto-kun. So when that happens…"

Ayase stopped mid-sentence for a bit, and then continued in a kind voice that was filled with sympathy.

"When that happens, please try and help her however you can."

"I got it." But how was I supposed to do that?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ125** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 _"I'm going to go see Naruko."_

I talked to dad about my plan to meet Naruko.

 _"GREAT IDEA NARUTO! GET GOING NOW!"_

Dad seemed really, really into the idea. He brought out a suitcase from his own room, and basically thrust it into my arms.

 _"Everything you need is in there. Don't wait. Just take it and go. I'm leaving everything up to you. Please do this for me."_

I took his words of encouragement and gladly accepted the task.

When I arrived at Los Angeles International Airport, I opened the map dad had given me. This was my second time overseas. The first was when dad brought me and Chiaki to Rome to watch UEFA Champions League Final at Stadio Olimpico. But to be quite honest, I wasn't too confident I could actually make it to where Naruko was living.

Luckily, all my worry turned out to be unwarranted. The trip materials that my father had given me were unbelievably thoroughly prepared. There was a guidebook with huge masses of notes clipped to it, and in terms of how to get to Naruko's place from the airport… there were notes on the means of transportation, maps, money, lists of useful phrases to know… anything and everything you could think of was included.

"As expected from dad! He's an amazing planner!"

I followed the directions on my father's memo, left Los Angeles International Airport, and got into a taxi. I looked out into the streets of Los Angeles from my car window. It was the sea. And on the opposite side, beautiful mountains towered over us. There were around 17 hours of time difference. The climate was warm, and I didn't feel too much different than when I was in Japan.

They called America the Land of Liberty, so I was certain that it would be really different from Japan, but that was surprisingly not the case. Maybe it was because I had just gotten here, but if you asked me what seemed foreign about this place, all I could say was that the roads were wider, the cars ran on the right side of the road, and there were a lot of foreign-looking people walking around. To be quite honest, I had been more surprised the first time I had gone to Akihabara.

Ignoring my anxiety, the rest of the trip was perfectly pleasant. If I had to make a comparison, it was about as pleasant as driving through the much more deserted streets back home in my city. There wasn't any traffic at all. The driver seemed to be turning right even on red lights, and at first I was pretty frightened each time it happened, but it seemed like it was just one of the traffic rules over here. I really had no idea. We drove for a while on the freeway… and by the time we had reached our destination, it was already nighttime.

"A dorm… this really looks more like a house."

It was a white, two-floor, wooden building. There was very little dirt to be seen and it practically sparkled, so it might have been a new building. And what's more, it was pretty big. There was what looked like a barbeque grill on the outside, and it honestly seemed like a campsite. I was pretty taken aback, considering how much I was expecting to see an ordinary apartment building.

There were probably a number of these houses around. What kind of crazy backwards version of Los Angeles is this guy driving through? I rang the interphone and waited for a while. But… maybe it's to be expected from America, but this sure was a huge, luxurious house. Considering how much that girl liked flashy things, I thought this suited her quite well.

As I was thinking that, the door to the house opened, and a familiar face emerged. I had expected this to happen, but I still felt a sudden tightening in my chest. I took a few deep breaths and smiled.

"Hey, it's been a while."

"N-Nii-chan… why… are you… here…?"

It was the voice of my sister whom I had not seen for many months. Ohh, she looks really surprised.

"Hey, come on… is it really that weird for me to come here to see you?"

"I-It's really weird…"

She didn't have to be so blunt about it. Also, exactly how heartless did she think her older brother was?

Tch. I pursed my lips and frowned. I went on to something dad had wanted me to ask her.

"I heard that you've been having health issues lately."

"It's not a big deal. It just feels like a cold."

"But it's been like that for two months. I heard it from dad. He's worried about you too." In fact, if I had left him alone for much longer, he probably would have come here himself.

"I see… so dad was…" Naruko seemed crestfallen and cast her eyes down at the floor. Her bangs drooped in front of her face.

Her hair has gotten longer, hasn't it? She gave off a similar impression right then to that time she had been bedridden with the flu. Seeing how she was in a comfortable-looking dressing gown, I guessed that she had been sleeping when I came. Her complexion also looked a bit off, and compared to the last time I saw her, she really just seemed more worn out. Considering she worked as a model, she had always been thin… but what exactly was she going to do if she got any thinner?

"It's not just dad. Ayase, and Kuroneko, and Rias-san they're all really, really worried, you know? Why didn't you ever contact any of us?"

"T-That's… none of your business."

Naruko brushed a hand through her hair and bit her lower lip. It's sure been a while since I've heard her words of rejection. And it's been a while since I've heard her click her tongue like that. It sure brought back memories… and this unmistakable feeling of annoyance brought back memories as well. Naruko seemed pretty grumpy as she glared at me, and she hurled more abusive language my way.

"Also… precisely what did you come here for?"

Was this where I was supposed to look at her and go, "Ah, I'm glad you asked!"?

"Wait just a bit."

I slowly opened my suitcase and fished through my luggage, finding and extracting a clear plastic DVD case. When Naruko saw what I was holding, her eyes widened.

"Ah-," she uttered. "That's… that's the game I gave you…"

"Yeah."

What I was showing her was the game disk for "Sister x Brother Siscon Love Story~," a game that Naruko had once given to me as a gift. And just like President Miura, I flashed Naruko a bright smile.

"I came here to play eroge."

A few minutes later…

"I have no idea what's going on… absolutely no idea… why is it that you came all the way to America, just to play eroge next to me?"

We were in Naruko's dorm room. We were sitting on the bed side by side, with a laptop computer placed on the side table. And we were in the middle of playing "Sis x Bro," the game in question. We had just gotten past the opening event, and started the main part of the story. Naruko was sitting there looking grumpy, with a sour expression on her face… but this was almost an exact replay of the scene on the day when Naruko left Japan.

"But weren't you the one who told me that you would play it with me?"

"You were the one going on about eroge this and eroge that out in the open, so what else could I say!? How tactless can you possibly be!? If someone heard us, do you know how bad that would be!?"

Right, I had heard that America was tougher on eroge than Japan.

"Well, sorry about that."

"Tch, do you actually understand? Also, I still haven't asked you why you were so dead set on playing eroge with me."

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't sweat the small stuff."

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of your mouth? You flew all the way to America because you wanted to play eroge with your sister, and you tell me not to sweat the small stuff?"

Yeah, I guess that wouldn't count as "small stuff." It would count more as me being a hentai, wouldn't it? But if I told her the real reason I was here, she would just get angry. So I didn't say it.

"Ugh… I seriously don't know what's going on here…"

But even though she said things like that, she honestly didn't seem too displeased about it. Her health also didn't seem to have deteriorated to a point where it was worrying, so things were progressing fairly well. Although, when I say "things," I didn't mean that I had anything special planned.

"Tch, what are you looking at?" Naruko seemed irritated and clicked her tongue.

I stifled a chuckle and looked around the room. The first thing that I saw was a set of bunk beds in front of me. It seemed like this was a double room. From what Naruko had told me, there were a few of these rooms in this dorm… or should I say house… and around ten girls lived their daily lives here. Of course, all the girls were of similar age, and they were all track stars recruited from various parts of the globe. But right now, the only people in this house were Naruko and myself.

Naruko had asked the school for permission to let me into the dorm, and the school administrators seemed fine with accommodating this sort of "reunion between affectionate siblings." They even offered to prepare a different room for Naruko's roommate (who was currently at practice), allowing us to have the entire night to ourselves. I was pretty grateful.

"Well, I guess we were pretty lucky here."

"Don't go off and do something weird just because it's only the two of us here."

"As if I would!"

Maybe it would be different if it were a Kaori or Kuroneko talking to me, but when my arrogant sister made me aware that it was "only the two of us," it only served to get me annoyed. She was way too self-conscious, this idiot! As if I would ever lay a hand on my own sister!

"Hmph, whatever." Naruko grumpily turned away from me. A second later, she glanced in my direction.

"You know, you sure seem happy to spend a night with your sister. Ahh, so gross. Gyaahh, at this rate, you probably went into my room while I was gone and fished through my underwear drawer, didn't you? And then you probably sniffed them, didn't you?"

"I. Did. No. Such. Thing!"

This pissed me off. This really pissed me off. I had only seen her for a few minutes, but I already wanted to go back to Japan!

"Just sit there and watch quietly." I frowned, and began to left click violently. Even as we spoke like this, our happy happy school life with those little sisters on screen moved steadily on. Being able to talk and play eroge at the same time was a skill I had acquired from past experience. Although, it wasn't exactly a skill I could brag about to friends.

Also, spending time doing this made me suddenly realize something… "If your roommate is here, you can't play eroge, can you?"

"No, I can't!"

"Uwaah!?"

I seemed to have hit a nerve. Naruko grabbed the front of my shirt and was almost in tears.

"I mean, I really can't play eroge in front of a innocent, younger girl like that! And I had spent so much effort installing loads of eroge I hadn't beaten onto my laptop just to get them through customs and bring them to America! And then I couldn't play them at all! Oooo… to think I would end up hoarding games but not being able to play them… it makes me so angry!"

Naruko grit her teeth hard and balled her hands into tight fists. Y-You…! Don't tell me, you seriously brought eroge to America!?

"Hmph, go ahead and laugh if you want to!"

"There's nothing to laugh about!"

That was seriously bad! If she got caught with those and taken away, wouldn't it make the news? Granted, it's not like I was one to talk.

"But, you still held your ground and restrained yourself… that's pretty admirable."

"Yeah… suddenly I understand all too well how those boys feel who wait until their parents aren't home and then watch porn secretly."

"So you are playing them!"

Don't come crying for help if you get found out! I might be your brother, but I'm not going to fly all the way to America just to try to protect you by telling people that those are my games!

"But look, the first decision point is coming up…"

The two heroines were lined up side by side on screen, and were pressing the protagonist to pick whose bentou was better. The protagonist tried to evade the question by replying that both were equally good, but of course that answer wasn't going to fly… and they were forcing him to choose.

 **(1) … Quite unexpectedly, Chiya's bentou is better.**

 **(2) … Of course, Sharo's bentou is better.**

"In any case, you're going to start with the girls with long black hair, so in this situation, you'd pick Chiya, right?"

A brother whose eroge tendencies were perfectly understood by his sister… I seriously wanted to die.

"H-Hmph. Why are you talking as if you already know my preferences? You're wrong. This time… yeah. That arrogant little sister on the right side of the screen hurling insults at me… I'm going to start with her route."

"Huh? Sharo's route? … You're going to do that one now?"

For some reason, Naruko seemed strangely panicked.

"W-Wait! You can't do Sharo's scenario now!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You just can't!"

"What the hell? You gave me this game and told me to take care of it like I was taking care of you. So why in the world would there be a route that I can't do?"

"You just can't! Umm… that is… j-just don't! Also, I gave you that game so that you could play it in your own room when you felt lonely because I was gone! Why didn't you play it there!? Why did you have to go out of your way to come all the way over here to play it with me!? How the hell was I supposed to predict that was going to happen!?"

Why the hell was she getting so pissed!? Why was it necessary to put restrictions like that over playing Sharo's route or whatever!? God, I had no idea.

"W-Well… if you really don't want me to do it, then I won't."

I picked the second option, **(2) … Of course, Chiya's bentou is better.** By now, I was already pretty used to doing this stuff.

"Sis x Bro" was a rather orthodox adventure game, and the game focused on the two sister heroines, "Chiya" and "Sharo." It was a prototypical double heroine game. It was a game known for the crazy love triangles it depicted between the protagonist and his two little sisters. You'd think a game like this would have a pretty short-lived popularity, but in the major game review submission site "Eroge Critic Space," it got rave reviews, and people called it an outstanding masterpiece of a nakige. As usual, there really was something strange about the world that I lived in.

As we played the game, our conversation grew sparser and sparser… and soon a few hours had passed. And then, when we had passed the midpoint of the game, Naruko muttered something to me.

"Hey… what about you?"

"What about me? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I mean… you said everyone was worried about me, right? … what about you?"

"Of course I was worried about you too."

Don't ask me something so obvious like that. If I wasn't worried, would seriously have come all the way here? I answered without looking her in the eyes.

"I see."

"And you…"

"What is it?"

"I bet you lonely without me here?"

"A-Are you an idiot? Of course I wasn't…"

As the conversation plodded on, we continued playing the game. _Click, click, click, click…_ The mouse clicks struck up a rhythm.

"Also, hey. That black one, I heard she started going to our school."

"Yeah. And because you told her all those strange things about Kaori, things got pretty crazy."

Then I told Naruko about how I made that game with Kuroneko. Naruko just sat there and quietly listened.

"Hmph. As I thought… that girl isn't good at all when it comes to people, so I had guessed that she would end up alone in school. And then, you meddled… and helped her make friends…"

"I didn't do anything at all. Those two just got friendly with each other all on their own."

"I see."

"You jealous that your friend got taken away from you?"

"Not at all? Tch, she was a friend I made over the Internet after all, so that's what happens. I was getting pretty tired of her, actually, so it's good timing that there's someone else now to take her off my hands."

"Don't say that. You left her without saying anything to her, you know. She was really depressed about it."

"That girl was?"

"Yeah." I nodded deeply. "To be honest… I think she wanted to make the game with you."

Naruko turned her nose up. She hugged her knees to her body, and buried her face into her legs. Her long blond hair flowed down. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to hear their voices. She wanted to play with them… those were the things I felt she wanted to say.

Yes. There's no way she didn't think that. After all, Naruko… really loved her friends. But despite that, why hadn't she tried to contact anyone?

"I brought over the game we made. We can play it together later."

"I'm fine."

And once again, the conversation ceased. It wasn't an awkward silence. How do I put it… it was more like the kind of somewhat warm atmosphere I felt when I was together with Karin. It's weird saying this considering she's my real sister, but… it was a warmth that reminded me of family.

"My coach barred me from practice today… I told him I could do it, but he wouldn't listen at all… he seemed a bit sad about it though."

Naruko gazed at the screen on which we were playing "Sis x Bro" with eyes of affection.

"You know, I somehow feel a lot better after playing eroge."

"That's good to hear." What a thing to say Naruko.

"What you said back there was still perverted though. It's just that I'm getting to do something I love doing but haven't been able to do for a long time… so of course I'm happy."

Although, it was pretty rare to find a girl that was able to so clearly state that what she "loved doing" was eroge. Naruko had definitely already finished playing "Sis x Bro," but to think that she could still have so much fun the second time around… she really must like this game. Well, it makes sense. When she gave me this game, she was brimming with pride after all. So, at any rate… I really didn't want to say this, even if in my head, but… I was really glad that I had brought the eroge. I felt that this was probably a good time to ask the question I had come to ask. I stopped clicking, and without turning my gaze away from the screen…

"That email… what was the meaning of it?"

"It meant exactly what it said."

"You want me to throw away your entire collection?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you really okay with that?" I looked at Naruko and tried to stress my point, but she looked away from me.

"I-It's fine… alright…?"

"So… the Madokami Figure, the 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' DVD box set,' 'Oniai,' 'Kasuimo,'… and the secret collection you showed to me right before you left… you're really okay if I throw all that away?"

My question might have sounded crazy to a bystander, but I was being serious. I had to be sure of what her intentions really were.

"Yeah."

A single stream of tears flowed down Naruko's cheek. But even then…

"Throw it away. All of it."

I see. She was… she was being serious in that email.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't do that… this longing in my heart won't disappear."

"Longing?"

"Yes…" Little by little, Naruko began to explain the situation.

"I knew from the very start that I wouldn't be able to hold my own against all these track stars from all over the world. I mean, my original reason for doing an exchange program was so I could gain experience and get better. So I knew that the start of this would be real rough at first… and that's why I put a restriction on myself."

"Restriction?"

"Yes. Until I could beat one of the athletes here in an official short race, I wouldn't let myself contact any of my friends back in Japan."

"…"

So then… so then she didn't say anything to anybody and left for overseas?

"When I set that up, I thought it was a pretty big reach for a goal. But I believed that if I tried my best with all my strength, I would be able to just barely make it through. I was sure everyone was worrying about me, that I wasn't being very considerate… but that's why I just tried harder to win, to make it so that I would be able to talk with everyone again… and I thought if I tried my best… if I tried my best and won as soon as possible, and explained the situation to everyone, and apologized… but…"

Then she teared up, and I could no longer hear her. But even then, I knew exactly what she had wanted to say. But she couldn't win. She… ever since she came here, she hadn't won a single race.

"You… even though you were pulling off such amazing results in Japan…"

And that's why she didn't contact anybody. Not even Kuroneko, and not even Ayase.

"But… but I'm pretty used to being in situations like this… so I'm fine with it."

She gave off a weak, self-derisive laugh, but it was a frail laugh that didn't even amount to a bluff.

"I thought… I thought about how sorry I was to everyone."

No matter how frustrated Naruko was, no matter how much pain she was in, she was bound by the rules she had laid out for herself. She couldn't complain to anyone, and she couldn't ask anyone for help.

And unlike in Japan, it was even difficult for her to escape temporarily into the world of anime and games. The one person she ended up contacting… that one person was not one of her friends, but her brother. But rather than asking me for help, she tried to punish herself even further for her weakness. Exactly how stubborn could this girl be?

I understood perfectly well. In other words, all she had was determination. Even though she seemed to be good at anything and everything, Naruko was by no means a strong person mentally. In fact, she was inexperienced and fragile. She crumbled in the face of pain. Like that time she broke out into tears after she had a falling out with Ayase. Like that time she broke out into tears after her cell phone novel had been plagiarized. Like that time she broke out into tears after mom rejected her hobby. But even with all that, her senses of responsibility and determination were unusually strong.

She had the drive to succeed no matter what. Naruko had used that drive to break through all obstacles and get to where she was now, but that drive was no longer enough. In fact, it had proven to be counterproductive. It was like she was slamming her body into a stiff, cold wall made of iron, over and over again. It's no wonder her health had deteriorated. I was glad I came. I was glad I came before things had gotten worse.

I turned my eyes back to the game that I had momentarily paused, and started playing again. I didn't look at my sister, and just kept focused on the display. After all, I'm sure she wouldn't want me to see her cry. Naruko's face contorted and she was on the verge of tears, but I just kept clicking steadily. The climax to Chiya's route was showing on screen. Not having much longer to live, the protagonist's sister Chiya confesses her hidden love to him… it was a sad scene. To be honest, the story was pretty bland, and it just wasn't to my tastes. But for some reason… for some reason, I felt a tightening in my chest.

A delicate piano tune drifted out from the laptop speakers. I stopped clicking.

"Naruko. Let's go back together."

"Eh?"

 _Swish!_ Naruko turned, almost violently, to look at me.

"Why are you being like that? I told you to throw everything away!"

"I won't." I answered while still looking at the screen.

"Why-"

"-I promised, right? Until you get back, I would protect your collection. So I won't throw it away. Even if you ask me to."

"B-But… I… I still…"

She still hasn't done anything… she still hasn't accomplished anything. That's what she wanted to say, right? I wanted to take Naruko back to Japan with me. Even if I had to, right here, smash the very determination that my sister had held so precious up until now. It might sound cruel. It might sound like my own selfish desire. But even so, that's what I wanted to do.

"I'm… I got so worked up, talked so big to everyone… and went overseas to a sports camp… but not even half a year's passed, and you're telling me to give up and run back to Japan…?"

Naruko hung her head and her body trembled. And then she looked up and screamed.

"As if I could do that! How could I do something so pathetic like that?! Who the hell do you take me to be?!"

"You're my sister!"

Once again, I looked my sister straight in the eyes from right next to her, and I screamed back.

"That's… I don't know… I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You're my sister! Why can't I be worried about you!? You're not feeling well, right? You're in pain, right? You want to talk with your friends, to hang out with them, right? Then come back to Japan!"

"I can't! I mean, I keep losing even to the youngest girl here! How would I ever be able to show my face again to the people I've beaten until now?! How should I apologize to them!?"

"You don't have to apologize for something like that. It's nice that you have your pride. And it's nice that you have a sense of responsibility. But you're taking it way too far."

"I'm not! If I didn't try as hard as I did, then I wouldn't be here in the first place! What could someone like you know about it!? How could you know how much… how much I've put into track up until now…"

 _Bam!_ Naruko punched the wall with her fist. She grimaced from the pain for a moment… but then she choked her next words out over her tears.

"Someone like you… couldn't possibly understand."

"That might be true."

I acknowledged that. Considering all these years that I had ignored my sister and pretended she didn't exist, I had no right to try and convince her of anything.

"However. Planting yourself here, being stubborn, and staying in America… do you really think you'll get better that way? Your health is getting worse and worse, and even today, your coach told you to stay away from practice, right? But you still just want to charge blindly forwards… do you really think that you can catch up to these other athletes like that? Athletes who are so much better than you are right now?"

"That doesn't matter. I have to win. So I will. That's all."

What an absurd line of reasoning. There's really only so much that pure determination can do for you. In the far past, Naruko was slow. But now that I saw what was happening, maybe… maybe Naruko hadn't been blessed with too much athleticism. Rather, for all the natural talent that she lacked, maybe Naruko just made up for it in sheer effort and willpower, and that's how she had beaten all her rivals up until now.

She pushed herself beyond her limits, relying on her iron will. That was the secret to Naruko Namikaze's speed. She had her gas pedal pushed to the floor twenty four hours a day. It was fine if the curves continued to be manageable, but once there was a hairpin turn, even if she knew she was going to crash, Naruko couldn't slam on the brakes. After all, she couldn't win any other way.

"You can just come back again later. You're way too panicked. Come back for a while, regain your health, get back to full strength, and then you can come back and challenge the others again. Alright? Is that asking too much!?"

"Shut up! I'm definitely not going back!"

I swear, I don't think anything I say matters anymore. It just goes in one ear and out the other. However, I couldn't just give up now. Even now, I took a leaf from her book, and not caring about appearances, I spoke honestly.

"Naruko!" I wouldn't listen to her grumbling anymore. I grabbed her shoulder with both hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm really lonely without you!" I pleaded with her.

"…wha-" Naruko's body stiffened, and I pleaded with her from the bottom of my heart.

"A lot of the things you said made sense! But so what!? What do I care!? Without you I feel really lonely, so I came to bring you back! Let's go back together, You don't have to try so hard anymore. You don't have to be that amazing. Even if you hate me. Don't pay attention to what other people say. If there's someone who wants to complain about you even though you're trying so hard, then let me send them flying for you."

I was suggesting something pretty selfish, even by my standards. Right now, I was trying to hold Naruko back. I was trying to tempt my little sister who was trying so hard, to frustrate her attempts to succeed. I wanted my sister to be happy. I wanted her to be happy, somewhere where I could see her. Although, it was pretty shameful how much my own ego was coming out here. Older brothers were probably all like this. Right?

"Nii-chan you Idiot. "

"When we get back, let's go to Akiba again. Of course, Rias-senpai and Kuroneko will be with us. And when it gets to August, there's also summer Comiket. If Kuroneko goes as part of a doujin circle, how about you help her sell her books? And how about going around with Rias-san again and meeting the people from all the famous circles? I'll probably end up holding the heaps of things you buy, but I'll deal with that for you. So…"

"I already know what you're trying to say."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It just gets on my nerves. Also, my shoulders are starting to hurt. How long do you plan to grab your sister's shoulders?"

Naruko was no longer crying. She had returned to the abusive sister that I remembered, and a bold smile reappeared on her face. She batted away the hands I was using to hold her by the shoulder and stood up.

"After all, I have somewhere I need to be."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ126** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Few days later. I was together with Naruko, and we had landed together at Narita International. We proceeded along a long passageway, almost like a procession of ants. In the end… Naruko decided to come back to Japan. She cancelled her study abroad program. It was actually a lot easier than I thought it'd be for her to withdraw from the program. It seemed that, considering how competitive the program was, it was common for people to drop out. It made sense.

And I still hadn't figured out the reason my sister had let go of her own iron determination in order to come back. Did my argument actually persuade her, or was there another reason? In either case, Naruko wouldn't blame anybody else for all this. She wouldn't go up to anybody else and say "This is your fault!" She was just that kind of person. As she walked beside me, her expression was nonchalant and bright, but you didn't have to be me to see that she was just putting on an act.

"Dad's going to come meet us in his car."

"I see."

We grabbed our luggage and went through customs. The minute we went through the spinning gate, we saw someone running towards us. The girl stopped and seemed out of breath, her shoulders heaving up and down.

It was Kuroneko. It was the first time I had seen this girl like this. Naruko looked at her with her eyes widened. She was left speechless. Her mouth opened and closed a number of times, but the words had a hard time coming out.

"You…"

"Long time… no see…" Kuroneko looked like she was having a hard time breathing, and muttered that while remaining expressionless.

She was wearing her usual Gothic Lolita costume, although it had been quite a while since I've seen her in that. And of course, I was the person who had told her the flight we were taking and our arrival time. And so, this was the moment of reunion between two friends who hadn't seen each other for quite a few months.

"Wha… you… why are you so out of breath? Did you run here from the bus station or something because you wanted to see me so badly?"

"Don't be ridiculous… haah… haah… we haven't met in… a few months… and that's the first thing you say to me? As always, you just a woman with no manners… aren't you…"

Was she seriously alright? She was panting pretty heavily there. How out of shape was she? Where the hell did she run here from? And as expected from Naruko, even though she was really happy Kuroneko had come to meet her, she just spat out unkind words instead.

"Geez… you two are the same as always." I watched over the two of them with a satisfied smile.

"Y-You idiot. You're an otaku shut-in, so don't overdo it." Naruko desperately tried to keep herself from smiling, and walked towards Kuroneko.

"Here, have some water." Naruko handed Kuroneko a half-drunken bottle of water.

Kuroneko downed the remaining contents of the bottle and sighed. "That wasn't necessary…" she grumbled. And then…

Standing right in front of Naruko, Kuroneko blushed and mumbled softly. "Welcome… back."

"Yeah… I'm home." Naruko gave Kuroneko a shy smile back.

After that, the conversation got much more jumbled. They hurled insults at each other over the game that Kuroneko had made, were quite excited as they made plans for summer Comiket, and tried to get each other to admit that they were lonely without the other there. It was almost as if they were trying to make up for lost time. It reminded me quite a lot of that time a year ago when they were arguing with each other in a Starbucks in Akiba.

"Hmph. So you just lost every match and ran back here. That's pretty pathetic."

"Tch, you idiot. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm going to practice more, and then next time I'll knock out every single person over there."

"Oh? You weren't even a match for them last time, and you think you have a chance to win?"

"Fu fu fu fu…"

Naruko slowly took out her iPhone. She fiddled with it for a bit, and showed the screen to Kuroneko and me. It seemed like an online news article. There was a photo of a girl running across a track. She had fair, white skin, brown long hair and was tied up into a ponytail. She wasn't that tall, but her legs were long and slender.

"And this is?" Kuroneko asked the question. Naruko seemed quite proud and pointed at the iPhone screen.

"This is Fuka Revanton. She's the fastest girl in the world… and she was my roommate in America."

"So in other words… she's faster than you?"

"I can't even begin to match her like I am right now. She's really cute, really young, and even on an international scale she's really impressive. She's one of the poster children of the sport. Hmph, and she also gets on the news too."

Naruko laughed self-derisively. To think she could also get like this…

"But, I've beaten her once."

Naruko's tone suddenly brightened, and she puffed out her chest. She didn't sound like she was lying. My sister would never lie when it came to her matches. She had a crazily high sense of pride, after all.

"Hmm… so you won against her just once?"

"Yeah. It felt more like I had caught her by surprise though…"

"But you still won."

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, that's good then." Kuroneko nodded, seeming quite satisfied. That's great. So you didn't come back after only losing and running away. At least, that's what I saw in her eyes. In reality, she had made a single dent in the walls of the world. Naruko had said she hadn't accomplished anything over there… but that wasn't true, was it?

"By the way…" Kuroneko smirked a bit while she asked her next question.

"Exactly when did you beat her?"

"Nghh…"

For some reason, Naruko seemed at a loss for words.

"T-That's a secret."

Her face flushed red and she turned in the opposite direction. Kuroneko looked like she had guessed everything, and gave a huge grin.

"I see. So you just were lucky and challenged her when you were in _top form_."

"You really are infuriating, you know."

"Hmph… and what do you mean by that, I wonder? If you don't say it clearly, I won't understand, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Naruko once again turned away from Kuroneko. And then she realized that I was stlil there, and for just a moment, her eyes opened wide. And then… She stuck out her tongue at me and made a face.

What the hell just happened? I had no idea. All I could do is stand there by myself, confused. Well, whatever. I cleared my throat, and turning towards my sister who was standing on Japanese soil for the first time in a few months, I spoke.

"Welcome back home, Naruko."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **She Comes to School** **~The Crimson Hair Princess~** **Part 4** **-**

"All right! There's no one here!" Naruko yelled, stepping onto the rooftop of the main building. She glanced at the gymnasium roof next to them, and also found nothing but rubble. She turned around and checked the rooftop of the new wing. She found no problems there.

She dragged Rias from the doors. Detective Inu came as a rear guard, pointing his Stechkins behind them and tightly shutting the door.

Detective Inu made use of the bolt that was installed onto the door as a precaution against demon attacks. The door was made to resist even explosions, so it would not break down so easily.

The trio made their way to the middle of the rooftop area. All they had to do now was wait for the demon here. Though it would probably try to create monsters as soon as it appeared, Naruko was determined to not allow that to happen.

"Oh. It was a trap." Kuroneko muttered from Naruko's belt.

"What?" Naruko tilted her head. At the same time- "No!" Detective Inu noticed it as well.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruko asked. There were no demons, monsters, or Shiroi Kitsune here, as far as she could tell.

"Look at the concrete." Detective Inu replied. Naruko looked down at the floor under her feet.

She soon understood what he meant. Countless thin scratch marks had been made all around the rooftop floor, circling it along the edges. The marks had probably been made by the demon's claws.

Naruko's extraordinary eyesight was able to make out the black demon hairs in the grooves left by its claws.

"This doesn't even make sense! Doesn't hair get blown away by the wind?" Naruko asked the obvious question.

A rather strong breeze was blowing on the rooftop. The presence of hair clinging to the claw marks didn't match up with the fact that the demon had just used this very wind and its own hair to its advantage not too long ago.

"Look carefully. The hairs are all slightly wet. It probably wet them with its saliva-sticky, as a canine's saliva tends to be. We've been caught in a trap." Detective Inu looked furious.

"Th, that _demon_ came up with a plan like this? Is that even allowed?!" Naruko was outraged.

And as though they had sensed the trio's presence, the hairs began to grow. They swelled and thickened, slowly growing limb-like forms and growing.

"This one is really using its head. What kind of a student could have turned into this demon? That distraction tactic it used before, and the way it hid its presence from us is on a totally different level from the ones you've fought so far." Kuroneko gasped, astonished.

Naruko and the others had no way of knowing at this point, but this particular demon was not a student. He had come all this way to kidnap Rias-he was skilled enough to go around Akihabara with a submachine gun.

"Then we'll have to take them all out before they mature fully." Detective Inu opened fire.

A single bullet made its way towards the growing monster.

"Hm."

"Huh?"

Detective Inu and Naruko watched, fixated, as the bullet bounced off mid-flight and disappeared into the air. Detective Inu fired several more shots, but each round was deflected as though it had been fired from an air gun.

"I see…" Detective Inu grimaced. Obviously, the monsters wouldn't mature this slowly if they were open to attack during their maturation stage.

"Damn it…" Naruko tightened her grip on her MG3 and fell into thought.

Though she was reluctant to admit it, she had fallen into the demon's trap. What was the first thing she should do?

This time, Naruko thought for herself. Three seconds later, she came to a decision.

"Looks like we'll have to shoot them all down, no matter what it takes."

Detective Inu nodded.

"I agree. The monsters are maturing this slowly because the demon is attempting to scare us into fleeing the rooftop. But I am certain that the demon will be lying in wait for us just down the stairs. It would be better for us to annihilate these monsters here than risk a shootout indoors."

With that, Detective Inu slipped the two Stechkins back into his sleeves. Although they were capable of automatic fire, handguns did not pack enough raw firepower. In exchange, from his sleeve dropped out an Ultimax 100 machine gun.

The Ultimax 100 is a light machine gun made in Singapore. It utilizes NATO cartridges, and weighs only five kilograms without the magazine. Another strong point about this gun is the fact that the recoil is weak in comparison to other firearms.

Guns like this are extremely useful for providing support, and are classified as SAWs-Squad Automatic Weapons.

Detective Inu's weapon was an Ultimax 100 Mark 3. A 100- round drum magazine was affixed to it. The bipod, the carrying handle, and the stock had been removed. As long as the stock isn't there, there shouldn't be any problems sliding the gun into his sleeves, right? Right?

Finally, attached to the end of the barrel was a combat knife-type blade. Detective Inu would use this weapon if the enemy had gotten too close.

Naruko looked at Rias, standing beside her. Her profile, highlighted by her earmuffs, betrayed the look of anxiety, fear, and a certain other emotion.

The countless monsters continued to grow. They were at about twenty percent maturation. Naruko and the others had no idea how much longer things would take, but there was doubt that they would be attacked the moment the monsters reached full size.

That was the only time Naruko and Detective Inu's attacks would have a chance.

If it was just the two of them, trained fighters like Naruko and Detective Inu might have been able to do something. They might even have considered jumping off the rooftop to escape. It would hurt, of course, so they really wouldn't want to do that, though.

But now, their priority was to protect Rias. In other words, they were at a disadvantage. Things could not have been worse.

"Hah! At least I won't be bored today!" Naruko yelled, trying to talk big.

Suddenly- "I see you may need my help! Again!" A clear voice called out to them.

"Ugh!"

[Oh!]

"So you're here!"

Naruko, Rias, and Detective Inu turned to the source of the voice. A breeze.

A man in a white cape stood on the squarish structure, under the clear blue sky. It was the man who had slept clear through the demon's setting of the trap on the rooftop.

"When the maiden of jus-"

"Fire!" Naruko shot at him before he could even finish.

"Wait! Meanie! Eek." With a flick of his cape, the man evaded the bullets and disappeared from sight.

[Is that all right? I think that man was just trying to say something…] Rias asked Naruko, who had ceased fire.

Hearing Detective Inu's translation, Naruko replied immediately. "Ittsu ooru ohkei! No Puroburemu! Ai shii himu, ai jyasuto shuuto himu! (It's all okay! No problem! I see him, I just shoot him)." Naruko said, the suspiciously situation-specific line of English coming to her lips without a moment's hesitation. That was the way Naruko lived.

"That was close… you almost hit me, you meanie! I'm soooooo mad! Listen to me when I'm talking~!" The man in the white cape, who had disappeared for the moment, returned with a cutesy line. Naruko was not happy at all about this, but she stopped firing for now. She didn't want to waste any more bullets.

"…"

Detective Inu tightly clenched the Ultimax 100, shaking. It looked like he was pondering if he could defeat his adversary with this weapon, and formulating plans A through Z in his head.

Rias looked at the caped man, curious. The man spoke to her in fluent in English.

[Hey now! Don't look at me like that, Beautiful Girl! This is a misunderstanding! I am not here to confuse you, I assure you. How about an apple? It's full of fiber, which is excellent for your digestive system. Not only that, it also contains Vitamin C, which is essential for natural skin care, potassium, which helps your body to expel sodium, and it is chock-full of polyphenals that fight allergens.]

Rias's answer was immediate.

[Not right now, thank you. Um, who are you?]

[That is an excellent question! I am one of the three glorious warriors who defend this school alongside Mysterious Naruko and Detective Inu! My honoured name is-Shiroi Kitsune ƒ (fortissimo), the Emphasizing Pursuer of Light and Darkness! Write it down so you don't forget, now! For your reference, I have known those two for a very long time.]

[Oh, so you too…]

Rias looked rather surprised.

[I'm glad you're all right. I can't bear to see an innocent maiden like yourself being injured, after all. 'Doesn't Mysterious Naruko count as an innocent maiden', you might ask. I might be somewhat reluctant to answer that question honestly, but this is the truth. My apple shall only go to the greatest beauty! And are you entirely certain you have no need of an apple?]

Hearing Detective Inu's translation, Naruko put her MG3 on the ground.

"…"

She then silently drew the Panzerfaust 3 from her pouch for the second time today.

"Maybe I should give your head a little ventilation." How violent. She's raring to go!

Rias, who had heard this line of Japanese in the past, felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Wait! Calm yourself, Mysterious Naruko. I'm sure you understand that we have a job to take care of first."

"Hm? You really think there's something more important to me than throwing you into the depths of hell? Like getting compensation for all the grief you caused me? Then give me 10 million yen! Talk is cheap, you know!"

Detective Inu was translating Shiroi Kitsune ƒ and Naruko's conversation for Rias. Meanwhile, the monsters continued to grow larger.

"Goodness! Demands like that practically disqualify you from being a hero of justice. No, could any human being with a moral compass even say such a thing?" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ asked with a shrug.

"Getting that from you? I don't even know if I'm supposed to get angry or laugh." Naruko answered honestly. She was itching to pull the trigger on her Panzerfaust 3.

"Mysterious Naruko, our first order of action must be to prepare to take down these monsters that surround us. We still have a small window of time in which we can find out why the demon is after this girl and come up with countermeasures."

"Damn it…"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ was being surprisingly rational. Naruko pouted and pocketed her Panzerfaust 3.

"Hah! Whoosh!"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ jumped from the structure and landed before the trio. Even though he didn't really have to say the onomatopoeia out loud.

[Allow me to ask, then, Miss Rias. I'm sure you must some idea as to why the demon is after you. It may be difficult for you to say, but I ask that you be honest and tell us everything. Including your measurements.] Shiroi Kitsune ƒ said.

Detective Inu gave Naruko a translation. Naruko kicked Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, sending him flying ten metres away. Sexual harassment is forbidden.

"Aaaaack!" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ flew backwards. He came to a stop as his head smashed into one of the maturing monsters.

"…"

Naruko silently awaited Rias's response.

"Ouch, that really hurt, you meanie!"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ took the opportunity to walk back towards them.

Rias, who stood still with her head bowed, slowly started. She soon raised her head.

[I know…]

Rias's tearful green eyes looked over at the three warriors.

[There's someone after my life.]

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Not here, huh? Heeeey!"

Kagurazaka-sensei was walking through the hallways in search of someone.

She wandered through the deserted new wing, opening the classroom doors one by one.

Was she all right? The school was a den of monsters. The demon could have set traps anywhere.

"Not in this wing. I guess I'll check over in the old building."

Kagurazaka-sensei strutted through the halls as though she was on a hike or on her way to a picnic.

She had no idea that the demon was watching her from behind, fangs bared.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"What do you mean, someone's after you?" Naruko asked, shocked. Detective Inu translated for her.

Rias's shoulders drooped. She was nearly crying. The monsters around them had matured to over half of their full sizes.

[I'm sure you've heard that my father is the CEO of a large corporation. The company creates all kinds of products, including a new weapons system being developed for the US military. Of course, I don't know much about it myself…]

"Right. Keep going." Naruko said.

[Yes… There's another faction that's after this new system. We have no idea if it's a foreign government, an international terrorist group, or a rival corporation in America. They first tried all sorts of things to coerce my father, but he refused to cooperate. So they moved on to threatening me. Every day we received threatening letters saying 'If you do not cooperate, you will never see your daughter again'.]

[Inhuman wretches!] Shiroi Kitsune ƒ declared indignantly.

 _'Speak for yourself!'_ Naruko thought, but she kept the line to herself. Rias continued.

[I couldn't even go to school because it might put the other students in harm's way. So all this time I stayed in a deserted mountain compound with my personal guards.]

"'All this time'?" Naruko asked.

[About two years now.]

"Two whole years!? Since you were thirteen?"

Rias nodded.

"No way! Those are the best years of your youth! And you never got to go to school, make friends, or eat delicious food outside?!" Naruko asked, nostrils flaring in anger. That last point especially must have hit her hard.

"Unforgivable, in more ways than one." Detective Inu growled.

"I will cut them." Shiroi Kitsune ƒ declared, smiling.

The monsters were at 70% maturity. Only 30% left.

[It was hard sometimes, but it wasn't all bad.] Rias smiled, determination apparent in her teary eyes.

"Really?"

[I spent my spare time watching Japanese anime. My butler bought me DVDs. They were amazing. I'd never seen anything like them, and it was the first time I'd heard anyone speaking Japanese. There were so many different kinds of stories that I never got bored. Ordinary high school students being taken away to another world to do battle, being forced to fight battles in a robot made by your own father, detailed characterization of girls in everyday life, handsome guys playing sports, pervert high school boys being stabbed to death…]

 _'Isn't there something off about that last one?'_ Naruko wondered, but she kept the thought to herself.

[And magical girls transforming to fight evil! If I'd never watched anime, I would have always been a depressed and gloomy person.]

"That's why you came to Japan?" Kuroneko asked, first in Japanese, then again in English.

Rias, not really wondering where this voice came from, answered.

[That's right. Thanks to the FBI, we're very close to finding out who it was that was threatening my father. But that also meant that the other party might react even more strongly, the closer they are to capture. So I escaped even further to Japan, because it's a very safe country. Kagurazaka-sensei recommended this school to me because it was reinforced to resist demon attacks. I finally got to attend school, and I had such a good time hanging out with the Take Action Now Club. These last few days were like a dream come true.]

"So those guys are planning to take you while you're here in Japan. And they're been looking for a chance to kidnap you all this time…" Naruko deduced, remembering the incident in the Kamakura weapon store, and the way that they had rented all of Health Land for their trip.

"They came directly to the school because they couldn't wait any longer. That must mean-"

"They fell to the demonic temptation without realizing." Siroi Kitsune ƒ concluded.

[Yes! It's all my fault… This demon wouldn't have appeared if not for me. Everyone is trying so hard to not become one of them, but now… I can't come to this school anymore. I can't let anyone get hurt…]

Was she down, or just looking down? Rias hid her face again.

"No, not at all! You know what? This is actually a good thing!" Naruko said to her excitedly.

"Pardon?" Rias, hearing the translation, looked up in surprise.

"She is correct. This is just the opportunity we need." Surprisingly, even Detective Inu agreed.

Finally, Shiroi Kitsune ƒ drew his sword with a flourish and explained their plan.

"In other words, we will beat them to a pulp, then turn them over to the police! Your problems are as good as solved!"

[Huh?]

"That's it! We couldn't just take down those bastards if they were normal humans, but we're warriors of justice! There's nothing we _can't_ do against a demon. We'll turn him back to normal, then tie him up! So, now that everything's clear, let's let things loose!" Naruko grinned.

But, uh… wasn't the demon already running loose this whole time?

Rias looked up at the trio's smiles, incredulous.

[But everyone! We're still surrounded by all these monsters!]

The trio glanced at the beasts around them. The monsters were now at about 80% maturation. From a bird's eye view, the building probably looked like it was surrounded by a dark border. Just like a funeral picture.

"Right. I guess there's a lot of them." Said Naruko.

"I admit, we probably haven't yet faced anything of this level so far." Said Detective Inu.

"Well, I suppose it'll make for a decent challenge." Said Shiroi Kitsune ƒ.

[Please, everyone! Leave me and run! I have nothing to do with this school! With me gone-] Rias pleaded, sincerity clear in her voice.

"-No, we can't do that." Naruko interrupted her. "We're hero of justice. There's no such thing as falling back or turning tail."

Detective Inu and Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, guarding Rias from either side, nodded.

"Circular defence!" Naruko called, and the trio surrounded Rias at once.

That was some amazing movement. What are you people, Spartans?

And so, with the walls and the hundreds of 90% mature monsters around them-

"Take her if you can!" Naruko shouted, MG3 in hand.

"I will defeat you all…" Detective Inu muttered, Ultimax 100s pointed at the monsters.

"Come any closer and I will cut you down! If you don't, I'll step in myself!" Shiroi Kitsune taunted with his katana.

"See? There's a reason we're pointing our guns and pulling the trigger at the demon…" The biggest eater out of the three masses of bloodlust (that would be Naruko) said to Rias. Detective Inu quickly translated for her.

"We're not fighting for ourselves!" Naruko continued, head held high, narrowly stopping herself from declaring that it was for delicious curry udon. "We're fighting to protect others!"

Yes, we know you're fighting to protect the cafeteria lunch ladies.

"Shut up! I'm having a moment here!"

Whoa! …

"That's why I'm going to protect you. You just sit back and relax. If you don't want to see us get hurt, just shut your eyes. You don't need to look at us even if we're nothing but mangled corpses after this battle. But-"

"…"

"Even if it's just this once, have faith in us, okay?"

[Faith…] Rias muttered in English.

"We're violent punks who can handle weapons like firearms and swords better than anyone. We live for blood. We're evil bastards who don't deserve to exist in a peaceful world, but…"

[…]

"As long as we have people we need to protect, and as long as those people have faith in us, we can become radiant hero of justice!"

By the time Naruko had finished her rousing speech, the monsters were at the final stage of growth.

Hundreds of miniature wolfmen were swarming, as though they were trapped in the Odakyu subway line during rush hour. It was so crowded that some of the monsters couldn't even touch the floor. _Splat._ Oh, looks like some of them are finally getting squished to death.

In a 10-metre diameter circle in the middle of the monsters was an area where the floor was still clearly visible. In the middle of this clearing stood Naruko and the others.

"So I guess that's a hundred monsters to a person. Although I wouldn't have any trouble taking care of them all myself."

"Please, I'd have no problems on my own. Why don't you two go take a nap while I finish them off?"

"Hah! Stand back while I give a performance of my excellent swordsmanship! Get some tea and cake ready for me while you're at it."

Rias had no idea what these people were saying, but she could tell that they were positively overflowing with confidence.

Faith. Faith. Faith.

The single word would not leave her head.

[…]

Clenching her hand over her chest, Rias made a decision. Determination set over her emerald-green eyes.

"Naruko!"

"Whoa!"

Shocked at being called out very suddenly, Naruko looked around. Rias was staring at her, hand over her right side.

Rias used what little Japanese she could remember in order to communicate to Naruko.

"Not good! I don't have a gun!"

"Uh… wha?"

"You gonna make it out of this alive, punk?"

"Hey…"

"I do not wish to be a burden!"

"Um…"

"Sir, I would like to join in the defence!"

"Well…"

Naruko could figure out what Rias was trying to say.

She wanted to join them in their fight. That she wanted to borrow a gun to use.

But.

"Uh…"

Naruko was at a loss. Would it really be all right to hand a gun to a civilian like Rias?

To Naruko in her transformed state, taking a bullet would be painful, but not fatal. And she knew that Detective Inu could evade anything like that with ease, and that she'd _want_ to shoot at Shiroi Kitsune ƒ once things were over.

"But…"

What worried Naruko the most was the possibility of Rias accidentally shooting her own arm or leg.

"…"

Seeing Naruko so worried, Rias decided to encourage her. "Believe in me, who believes in you!"

"Ugh… all right!" Naruko made her decision.

Like it or not, Naruko decided to assume that an American like Rias must have been trained to some degree on the usage of firearms and reached into the pouch on her left side. From the tangle of weapons she drew out one firearm in particular.

"Wait, not this one." Naruko put the Murata rifle back into her pouch.

Prior to the deployment of the 1880 (The thirteenth year of Meiji) Meiji Type 13 Murata Single-Shot Rifle, the Japanese military had relied on an expensive assortment of foreign-made firearms. Soon afterwards, the Murata became available for civilian purchase for affordable prices, making a name for itself as a sporting gun. Even now, it makes frequent appearances in works featuring hunters.

But this weapon had no place here on the battlefield, being more of a relic suited to a museum. After all, it was a single-shot rifle that could only hold one bullet at a time.

Why does Naruko even have this ancient gun, anyway? Was it her grandmother's idea? Did she want Naruko to take down a bear or something?

"Uh, let's see here… Which one should I get?" Naruko wondered out loud, looking into her pouch. Oh! She's found one!

"A KRISS Super V submachine gun!" Naruko thrust her arm into the air. _Ta-da! Enter the action lines and gradient background!_

Today's secret weapon is the KRISS Super V submachine gun. V stands for Vector!

This state-of-the-art gun was announced and made available for sale very recently. A submachine gun that uses .45 caliber ACP rounds, it is about 40 centimetres long with the stock folded. A holo-sight is mounted on the top for ease of taking aim. The most interesting feature of this gun is the fact that it fires with very little recoil.

.45 ACP rounds are used with M1911 pistols (also known as the Colt Government), and are rather strong for handguns. They fire with a great deal of recoil, and firing on automatic makes it extremely difficult to handle the gun because it goes wild.

However, the KRISS Super V has a slide mechanism underneath that helps to diffuse the force of the recoil enough to fire on automatic while still keeping aim on the enemy. That's why it looks weird enough to joke around about it actually being a nail gun someone stole from a carpenter. With a long magazine, it can hold up to thirty rounds.

Seeing the KRISS Super V, Rias nodded confidently. Before handing Rias the gun, however, Naruko took out a handkerchief from her pocket.

Rias took her long crimson hair in a bunch and tied it all up with the handkerchief into a convenient ponytail. She then took out and donned a pair of sunglasses. And then, and then-

[There!]

 _Rrrrip!_

To everyone's shock, she tore the left side of her long skirt so that it would be easier for her to move around. Her pale thigh was exposed for fanservice's sake.

"Whoa!" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ broke formation to lie on the floor. He was probably planning to look up her skirt. Naruko stomped on him with all her might.

"Gah!"

[All right. Give me the gun. I'll fight alongside you!] Rias said with a smile, holding out a hand towards Naruko.

"You can do it!"

Naruko turned the gun around and handed the grip of the KRISS Super V to Rias.

Rias firmly gripped the weapon and looked over it, making sure to keep her index finger straight. She first unfolded the stock on the right side of the gun to check that it was locked.

Then, she pulled the lever on the left side to load the gun. She moved the selector from automatic to the 2-round burst option. This meant that each time she pulled the trigger, the gun would fire two rounds.

She undid the safety with her thumb and took aim at the monsters. Her finger wasn't yet hooked onto the trigger.

"You're pretty good. Looks like someone taught you a thing or two about guns." Naruko said like an old man.

Approving of Rias's handling of the gun, Naruko took out about thirty spare magazines shaped like long bricks of fudge and laid them out at Rias's feet.

Two people were better than one. Three were better than two, and four were better than three. In battle, it is always better to have more allies than less. Our quartet was standing in a circle, covering one another's blind spots.

The only thing keeping that circle intact was a single word: Faith.

The monsters around them finally reached complete maturation.

"Do you worst, you monsters!"

"Maintain discipline!"

"Apologies, but I will cut you down!"

"You're surprisingly weak, bro!"

 _GROWR!_ The monsters howled, and the heroes of justice began their battle against the horde surrounding them.

"I request covering fire!" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ cried, leaping into the air further than any human possibly could. "Here I gooooooo!" He yelled in midair. His pristine white form hovered against the blue backdrop of the sky for a single moment. after all, his enemies wouldn't wait for him.

Naruko and Detective Inu also opened fire. They assaulted the monsters with a storm of bullets, not allowing them to pass.

Each time Naruko turned her gun in one direction, the monsters before her scattered at once, leaving the monsters further back to squirm in to fill the gap a moment later. It was almost like watching a wave lick away at the shoreline.

My goodness! Look at that white blur diving into that wave! It's Shiroi Kitsune ƒ!

"Haaah!"

It was a point-blank attack. With a katana in each hand (don't ask where he got the second one), Shiroi Kitsune ƒ spun around in place like a top, cutting down every monster in his immediate vicinity. Wouldn't his eyes go all swirly if he does that?

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ's form had been completely engulfed by the dark wave of monsters, but it was easy to tell where he was attacking because that was the only place where the wave was weaker and ashes were being scattered around. Amazing!

"My turn!" Naruko focused her gun on a stronger part of the wave, weakening the strength of the monsters' assault.

Detective Inu could not be any more himself as he cooly calculated the distance between himself and the monsters, firing the Ultimax 100 in short bursts and shooting them down starting with the ones closest to him even by a margin of a single centimetre.

[…]

There was cold sweat running down Rias's cheek, but she fired the KRISS Super V from Naruko's side to all the monster she could aim at. At this range, she couldn't miss if she wanted to.

Gunfire rang out like a series of explosions.

 _Click._ Oh no! Naruko's MG3 was out of ammo.

"Re-loading!" Naruko called out without missing a beat. She was alerting the others that she needed time to reload.

[Got it!]

Rias reacted first. She turned the barrel of her gun in the direction Naruko had been firing into, shooting over and over again into the wave of monsters clawing at them.

"Done! Thanks!"

Naruko took five seconds to replace her magazine and barrel before she was ready to fire again. This time, Rias stepped back to reload. It was a perfect display of teamwork. Humans really are social creatures.

Oh? It looks like Detective Inu was having a bit of trouble.

"Tch."

Though his eyes were covered by sunglasses, anxiety flashed by his face.

"Wahahahaha! Allow me to be of assistance!"

With a sleazy burst of laughter, the white form of Shiroi Kitsune ƒ flew overhead. After striking down a large number of monsters, he landed before Detective Inu's eyes. He began to cut down monsters so quickly that it almost looked like he had eight arms.

"Tch!"

He really was putting up a magnificent fight. Having been forced to rely on assistance in his weakness, Detective Inu bitterly reloaded.

"…"

Once he was finished, Detective Inu had the option of shooting down Shiroi Kitsune ƒ while he was still occupied by the monsters. But that was a choice far beyond the realms of possibility. At this point in time, not even his Plan Z entailed such a thing.

"Hmph. Faith, is it?"

Detective Inu fired-not at Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, but at the monster that was about to sneak up on Shiroi Kitsune ƒ from behind.

Noticing this, Shiroi Kitsune ƒ grinned, his teeth sparking brilliantly.

"Nice support! Remind me to give you a pat on the head later!"

" _No thank you_!" Detective Inu cried painfully. And he returned to providing Shiroi Kitsune ƒ with support fire.

Meanwhile, on the school grounds.

"Looks like Mysterious Naruko's at it again."

"She's louder than usual today."

The students were looking up at the rooftop, the source of all the commotion. They could just make out the forms of the squirming monsters, but they could not see our four heroes. All they could tell was the fact that the gunshots were loud enough to be a bother to anyone in the area.

Even during the last demon attack, residents at a local apartment complained to the school:

 _"Do you know how hard it was to get my baby to fall asleep? And then you had to go around firing so loudly!"_

 _"I was in the middle of drowning in my feelings watching a drama. Thank you for completely ruining the moment!"_

 _"Great-grandpappy suddenly put a pot over his head and started fighting!"_

Looks like they'll be getting more of those complaints this time.

"Maybe it's been so long since a demon appeared that she wants to blow off some stress?"

"But that's still overdoing it. _We're_ the ones who have to clean up after her."

"Seriously. Who'd believe we picked up enough shells to fill up _buckets_?"

"I'm worried we'll end up getting lead poisoning or something."

"Wow… I wish I could fire a real gun, too…"

"You say something, gun freak?"

"No, never mind…"

The whole shebang had taken less than two minutes. The battle on the rooftop came to an abrupt end.

Naruko struck several monsters with her gun, Shiroi Kitsune ƒ spun one last time, and Detective Inu reached out to either side to stab a pair of monsters with the combat knives on his guns, all at the same time.

The countless monsters were no more.

"What's your status?" Naruko asked, readying her MG3. Having just fired bullets like no tomorrow, the gun was steaming hot. The barrel was glowing a faint red. The steam hissing from the end of the barrel dissipated into the wind.

"All clear here." Detective Inu reported from behind Naruko's back, holding his also-smoking Ultimax 100s.

"Where are the rest of them?" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ asked, holding a pair of perfectly undamaged katanas.

"I'm a bit shook up, but I'll be peachy keen in no time!" Rias answered in Japanese. She was reloading a new magazine onto her KRISS Super V with one knee on the ground.

The hundreds upon hundreds of monsters had all turned to ash. The mountain of dust lying atop the concrete roof soon eroded away, carried by the winds. Looks like all the laundry hanging in the area will be taking heavy damage today.

With three gunners firing off hundreds of rounds, the area around our heroes was covered by shell casings. It was blinding enough that one false step onto the casings would send your face smacking into the floor.

Naruko put the MG3 back into her pouch and smiled at Rias, who was getting back on her feet.

"We did it!"

Detective Inu gave her the English translation. Rias nodded.

[Huh…?]

Then, without warning, she powerlessly plunked down onto the floor. The KRISS Super V fell out of her hands and landed on the floor with a _clack_.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?"

Naruko worriedly crouched at Rias's side. But Rias shook her head.

[I only just realized that I was scared. Haha… My legs feel like jelly… my father taught me to use a gun, but I never would have thought… that I'd end up really having to use one in a fight. Ahaha…]

"…"

Naruko beamed.

"You did really well!"

"All right then! Let's go fight back against that demon!" Naruko yelled.

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ sheathed his sword and spoke.

"The building will likely be completely booby-trapped. One step inside, and we'll be surrounded by monsters again. Would you still take that risk?"

"That's a stupid question. We're heroes of justice, slayers of demons! I'm a Gun Fighter Rider! There's no getting off of this bike I'm on!" Naruko answered, taking out from her pouch an Auto Assault-12, also known as the AA12. At first glance this gun looks like something straight out of a toddler's scribbling, complete with overly large barrel, but this is actually an honest-to-goodness shotgun.

Just like the Saiga-12K, this gun can fire 12-gauge slugs on automatic. and with a gigantic drum magazine, it's capable of a brutal 20-round assault. The internal spring mechanism reduces the powerful recoil often created by 12-gauge slugs, so it's possible to fire on automatic while keeping a steady aim on your target.

More terrifying, however, is the special state-of-the-art ammunition called the FRAG-12, which is often presented in a set with the AA12.

To put it simply, it is a miniature grenade. Normally, shotguns fire lead spheres, but the FRAG-12 also explodes on contact. Obviously, one should never underestimate the difference between the impact of being hit by a tiny lead ball and the impact of a lead ball exploding on contact. Who knows where Naruko's grandmother could have gotten her hands on such a weapon?

"We'll fight fire with fire!" Naruko declared courageously.

"Allow me to provide support." Detective Inu answered without missing a beat.

If they were going to be fighting indoors, shorter guns would be easier to handle. A pair of Heckler&Koch UMP45 submachine guns slid out of Detective Inu's sleeves. He was using .45 caliber ACP rounds for extra impact. The stock was folded, making the gun about 45 centimetres long.

"Then I-"

As Shiroi Kitsune ƒ began-

 _'Never mind, just go home already!'_

 _'I'd like nothing more than to destroy you on the spot now!'_

The above thoughts flashed through Naruko and Detective Inu's heads, but they both remained silent. After all, some extra firepower couldn't do them harm.

"I shall protect Rias while the two of you are fighting. Or more specifically, I will protect her in my embrace! After all, unlike a certain somebody, she has a beautiful figure and sexy legs."

 _Ratatatatatatatatatat! Clangclangclangclangclangclangclangtomatotomatotomatotomato!_

Rias watched the heated exchange for some time.

[Are you actually not on good terms?] She asked.

"As you can see."

[Well, yes.]

[We're just playing around.]

Naruko, Detective Inu, and Shiroi Kitsune ƒ answered.

Rias looked confused for a moment, but her uncertainty soon gave way to a look of seriousness.

[Um… everyone! Thank you. Thank you for fighting for my sake.]

"That's not it." Naruko said.

[Huh?]

Naruko handed something to Rias.

"Oh!"

It was the KRISS Super V, the gun Rias had been using up until just now. And a messenger bag jammed full of extra ammunition.

Naruko grinned.

"Ui uiru (We will)…" She said confidently. "Faito tugezaa (fight together)."

"!"

Rias firmly took hold of the KRISS Super V.

"Thank you." She said in perfect Japanese, the kind where you couldn't tell which anime the line had come from. The sincerity in her voice was clear as crystal.

"Time for our counterattack! Show yourself, demon!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 _BANG!_

Naruko kicked down the rooftop door, which had been strong enough to hold back even the demon. Why didn't she just open it?

Naruko led the way, AA12 armed and at the ready. After her was Detective Inu, ready to provide support fire, Rias being protected by the others, and Shiroi Kitsune ƒ at the flank.

Oh no! Several monsters jumped out of hiding from the ceiling of the stairwell and attacked our heroes!

 _Ratatatatatatatat!_

Detective Inu shot them down before they could even touch the floor.

They exited the stairwell into the long fourth-floor hallway. They had scarcely taken a few steps when the lockers opened up and five or so monsters snuck up on them from behind.

"Hah! Take this!"

But before they could do any harm, Shiroi Kitsune ƒ's katana cut them to pieces.

Was that a signal of some sort? The classroom doors slid open and hordes of monsters spilled out into the hallway.

"Do your worst! Haaaah!"

Naruko repeatedly fired 12-gauge FRAG-12 rounds into the horde. They exploded on contact, scattering shrapnel everywhere and destroying multiple monsters with a single shot.

Detective Inu and Rias also opened fire. Their desperate battle in the narrow hallway had begun.

Monsters also swarmed towards them from behind.

"No entry beyond this point! You'd better try someplace else!"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ spun again.

 _Whoosh!_ He sliced and diced and slashed and cut. Shiroi Kitsune ƒ defended the hallway all by himself. Never underestimate the power of a sword in an enclosed location.

As the battle went on, "Hm. Something strikes me as strange." Shiroi Kitsune ƒ said, rather seriously for who he was.

"What?" Naruko asked, firing away and not even looking back at him.

"Why is it that the demon refuses to show itself?" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ answered.

Detective Inu, firing both UMP45s, agreed. "Of course… it's sent in so many monsters to attack us, so logically now would be the perfect chance for it to strike."

Naruko nodded. It would be very difficult for them if such a powerful demon were to join the fray at this point. Maybe that was the very purpose of this trap.

"Do you think, perhaps, that the demon was also faced with something it didn't expect?"

"Maybe, but don't let your guard down."

"You too!"

Rias watched the trio banter and fight with such light hearts.

[…]

 _'Friends are wonderful.'_ Rias thought.

"You guys just about done? Where to next?"

After the battle in the hallway, Naruko was replacing the large drum magazine on her AA12.

 _BOOM. BANG! BOOM! BOOM!_

The sudden sound of explosions and the sensation of the building being shaken reached her.

[W, what was that? An earthquake?] Rias asked worriedly, but Naruko was far from scared. In fact, she welcomed the new turn of events.

"This must be her!"

Meanwhile, Detective Inu paled in fear.

"Those were Mk 2 grenades… Damn! It's her!"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, of course- "I wanna go home! NOOOOOO! I wanna leave!" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ suddenly began whining. The face underneath the mask was greener than an under-ripe tomato.

"Gotta man up, now." Naruko said, grabbing Shiroi Kitsune ƒ by the back of his collar.

"No! I have a tummyache! I wanna go home!"

Naruko ignored Shiroi Kitsune ƒ's cries as she dragged him towards the sound of the explosions.

"We just have to get to those explosions, and we'll find the demon! Come on!"

Dragging along Shiroi Kitsune ƒ and gently chucking him down the stairs whenever necessary, they arrived at a certain classroom on the second floor, where the sound of the explosions was coming from. They had encountered a grand total of zero monsters or demons on their way.

"I knew it."

"So it _was_ her."

Guarding Rias, Naruko and Detective Inu opened the door a crack to take a peek, with Shiroi Kitsune ƒ still firmly grasped by the collar. His feet were tied together with rope.

And there they saw-

 _GUUUUOOOOOH!_

The demon, standing on all fours, and-

"…"

A lone girl facing it down.

[Hm?] Rias's eyes widened at the sight.

The girl was about eleven years of age. She had long black hair and black eyes. Her eyes, staring at the demon, were the epitome of disinterest.

She was wearing a pair of grey shorts that showed off her stick-thin legs, a brown long-sleeved shirt had a round neck, and a bag hanging from one of her shoulders, dangling down all the way to her hips.

The classroom interior was nothing less than a mess. The walls were filled with holes and were nearly in ruins. Desks and chairs lay scattered in pieces over the floor. The windows were cracked and hazy, the only thing keeping them intact being the fact that they were made of bulletproof glass.

 _GUUUUOOOOOH_! The demon cried from a corner of the classroom. It charged towards the little girl on all fours, scattering debris everywhere.

"…"

The girl said nothing, instead reaching both hands into the bag hanging over hips.

[Look out!] Rias screamed softly. At the same time, the girl took several objects from the bag and lobbed them at the demon.

The objects hurling towards the demon were grenades. Six dull pineapple-shaped Mk 2 grenades, to be precise. By the time they were in the air, all six had lost their safety pins and their levers were engaged.

The grenades exploded on either side of the demon, which was now a mere two metres before the girl.

 _B-B-B-B-B-BOOOOOOM!_ A powerful noise and shockwave headed for Naruko and the others in slow motion.

"Take cover!" Naruko quickly shut the classroom door.

Shrapnel danced in the classroom for some time. Some of the pieces rapped against the bulletproof windows. Several seconds passed before Naruko opened the door a crack.

What they saw then was-

 _GUUUUOOOO! GRAAAARGH!_

The demon, writhing on the floor in the middle of the smoke-filled classroom.

"…"

And the little girl, standing exactly where she had been before, saying absolutely nothing.

[My gosh… Who is that girl? How could she still be fine after that explosion?] Rias asked an understandable question. Naruko was the one to answer her.

"Her name is Kyo-chan. She's a mysterious girl who uses grenades to help us… or actually, to help me. Although I don't know how she can be standing after all that."

The moment it occurred to Naruko that she was curious to know- "The 'Chain Blast Technique'." Shiroi Kitsune ƒ answered quietly.

"Huh? You know how she did that?"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, still pale with fright, spoke in a half-whisper.

"The Chain Blast Technique… It is a martial art that allows one to use explosives even in enclosed spaced. The user must calculate the location of each and every explosion as they set off multiple explosives. The shrapnel and the force of the explosions collide against each other and create a safe zone. A bubble, if you will. As long as the user makes absolutely certain to remain in this bubble, they will be protected from harm. That is why it is, in theory, possible to use explosives in close combat even at point blank range. It is the ultimate explosive technique, but one so dangerous that it does not allow for even a single micron or a hundredth of a second's worth of error. I would not recommend this technique to amateurs. From MediAscii publishing company's [Sixty-Four Explosive Techniques-From Fireworks to Nukes]."

"…"

Naruko was at a loss for words. She understood the technique in theory, but it shouldn't logically be possible for a human being.

"Huh… Uh. There's some pretty weird people in the world, huh?" Trying to convince herself that the world was still sane, Naruko once again peeked into the classroom.

The demon was still on the floor in pain.

 _Guoooh…_

Kyo-chan looked down at it quietly, likely not planning to drop a grenade down its throat to put it out of its misery.

"What shall we do? To be frank, I'm not very comfortable around her…" Detective Inu confessed.

"Me neither…" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ sniffed from behind them, his feet still bound.

"Yeah. I know." Naruko agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Kuroneko asked. "We're okay for now since Kyo-chan is fighting that demon, but it's strong. If you rush into things and it gets away, you're going to have another big headache on your hands."

"I know, Kuroneko. All the failures I experienced today helped me learn my lesson-I shouldn't just charge in mindlessly if I want to defeat this one."

"So you have a plan?" "

You bet I do! There." Naruko grabbed Shiroi Kitsune ƒ by the collar and braced herself.

"All right, you go first!" She slammed the door open and tossed Shiroi Kitsune ƒ into the classroom. Straight at the demon.

[Huh?]

A white cape fluttered by Rias's line of sight.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" With a scream, Shiroi Kitsune ƒ flew in a graceful arc and landed on the demon's belly.

 _GUOHH!_

"Ack!"

The demon and Shiroi Kitsune ƒ cried out at once. Their eyes met for a single moment.

"Hello there!"

 _GUOHHH!_

 _SMACK!_

The enraged demon punched Shiroi Kitsune ƒ with its right paw.

"Gah!"

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ spun as he flew towards the back of the classroom, into the wall from which the blackboard had fallen. He slid to the ground with a plop.

"Eek." And looking straight into his face was-

"Are you okay?" Kyo-chan.

Shiroi Kitsune ƒ's eyes opened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" An inhuman scream escaped Shiroi Kitsune ƒ's lips.

 _Guohh…_

The scream was enough to bother the demon and its sensitive ears. Naruko's brilliant plan had worked. She could kill two birds with one stone by preventing Shiroi Kitsune ƒ from getting in the way and using his screaming as a weapon at the same time.

The scream had shattered the bulletproof windows, sending glass shards flying like diamond dust.

"Detective Inu! Support fire!" Naruko ordered, pointing at the demon.

"Understood!" Detective Inu leapt into the classroom and began firing his UMP45s on automatic.

Naruko also took up the AA12 from the floor and charged into the classroom, keeping a close eye on Rias behind her.

"TAKE THIS!"

 _BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!_ She fired the 12-gauge rounds at the demon.

 _BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_ The grenades exploded upon touching the demon, knocking it backwards. The extraordinary force of the impact backed the demon against the blackboard.

After firing twenty rounds in a matter of seconds, Naruko tossed aside the AA12 and drew Big Cannon from its holster. She took aim at the demon and stood up against Rias.

"Come on! We'll get this one together!" She was speaking in English, but Rias seemed to have understood.

[Yeah!] Rias slowly reached out her left hand.

Naruko's right hand and Rias's left hand were both clutching Big Cannon.

"Hey, I've got a ton of things I wanna ask you once you turn human again, but first I'm going to bring you back. After all, that's my mission." With that, Naruko nodded to Rias.

[Okay!] Rias nodded. Naruko turned back towards the demon.

The moment she fired at the demon, Naruko tossed off a certain line.

"Eliminate the target!"

As they took aim at the demon, Rias cried out one of her favourite lines.

"Fire!"

They pulled the trigger together.

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

The sound of Big Cannon firing rang out through the classroom.

And the bullet they fired together…

\- "Whoa!"

When the bespectacled man opened his eyes, he was sitting in front of the school's main entrance, tied up with rope with his four friends.

He realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and that his friends were all covered in bruises and were unconscious. Rolling around them were several Glock G18Cs.

"Hey! What they hell just happened?! Dammit! We're supposed to be professionals here!"

It was you, you idiot.

"Argh! Damn!"

The man desperately struggled to free himself. Just then, he heard the sound of a car approaching.

Coming to a halt before them was a medium-sized truck, its sides marked with the logo of a moving company. The truck was stopped between them and the school building, presumably to prevent students from seeing them on their way back into class. And disembarking from the truck were multiple soldiers. They wore black combat uniforms and helmets with bulletproof shields. Under their helmets they wore black masks. Holstered at their sides were Smith&Wesson M5906 automatic handguns.

"What the…"

As the man and his groggy allies looked on in confusion, one of the soldiers pronounced gravely:

"You are all under arrest for unlawful possession of firearms."

"The hell are you people?!"

"If you don't know, best keep it that way." The soldier said, and ordered his men to bring the bound men onto the truck. Soldiers also went into the fake electrical service truck the men had brought to the school.

" _Kaere!_ (Leave!) We have no business with you!" The bespectacled man yelled. The soldier looked down at him.

"What? You _do_ know who we are."

The moving truck and the fake electrical service truck drove into the distance. Watching them from the rooftop, Naruko muttered to herself anxiously.

"Can we really leave it to them?"

The men who had just arrived were KAERE, government agents who had spectacularly failed to be of any help the last time they appeared.

"So they're still in operation after all…" That's right.

"I'm sure things will be all right. The Japanese police will cooperate with the FBI and find the ones responsible." Detective Inu said in both English and Japanese.

"…"

Kyo-chan had been clinging to his head ever since the battle ended, but he was doing his best to ignore her, knowing that resistance was futile.

One annoying thing about Kyo-chan was the fact that, whenever Detective Inu showed even a hint of hostility towards the weakened Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, Kyo-chan would notice instantly and begin her cheek- rubbing attack. She was like the Monkey King's headband in human form.

"Sniffle…" Shiroi Kitsune ƒ was sitting on the floor beside them, hugging his knees to his chest. The face under the mask was in tears. His hands were clutched over his abdomen.

[Everyone…] Once the truck had left, Rias took off her sunglasses and looked at her four friends. She took off her earmuffs and handkerchief hair tie. Her long crimson hair fluttered in the wind.

[Thank you for everything.]

"It was no problem." Naruko laughed.

"This is my duty." Detective Inu answered cooly, Kyo-chan still clinging to his head.

"…" Kyo-chan said silently.

"You're quite welcome… I suppose it's time for me to depart." Shiroi Kitsune ƒ said, still seated. He then stood up, and left ahead of the others via the staircase. Staggering, of course.

"Allow me to take my leave as well. Hah!" With Kyo-chan still perched atop his head, Detective Inu leapt into the air and disappeared behind the gymnasium.

Students were returning to the school building from the grounds. Sixth period was now over, and that meant the end of classes. They could see students returning home with bags in hand, and others going off for extracurricular activities one last time before exams.

"I'll be going now too. That was fun! Classes are over for today, so go home and get some rest! And remember to come back tomorrow!" Naruko said. Since Detective Inu had already left, Kuroneko translated for her.

With that, "Hyah!" Naruko lightly leapt off the railings and down four floors onto the ground, her long blonde hair and uniform flapping in the wind.

"…"

Rias watched her in stunned silence, then raised her head and looked up at the clear blue skies.

[I had fun too. See you tomorrow.]

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was the day after the battle. In other words, Tuesday.

Just like yesterday, the weather was clear and refreshing. The mild breeze added a layer of cool to the autumn air.

The school building was still a bit of a mess in some places, but the repairs had been nearly completed overnight. So classes were on as usual. This school really doesn't want to give students a day off, huh?

"Dammit! I fought so hard yesterday that I slept in too long!"

"I'm just going to remind you that I did my best to wake you up this morning."

Naruko and Kuroneko entered the classroom in the nick of time.

"Huh?"

The seat next to Ryota's was empty. Rias was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?"

"Dunno."

Two seconds later, the homeroom teacher entered the room right on time.

"Good morning, everyone."

Homeroom began. Naruko raised her hand. " Sir, is Rias away today?"

"Oh, yes. That reminds me…" He said, and nonchalantly dropped a bombshell on the students.

"Rias is going back to America today."

The class broke out into hushed chattering.

"What!? Why?" Naruko asked, getting off her seat.

"…"

Ryota's cool facade cracked ever-so-slightly.

"I was informed of this just now myself. They said something about a sudden change of plans…" The teacher answered, "She will be going back to school in America. Unfortunately, Rias has to leave from Narita Airport at just past ten this morning, so she could not be here to say goodbye."

"…"

Naruko plunked down onto her seat in defeat.

Her classmates began whispering in disappointment amongst themselves.

"I see… so Rias's going back to school in America…" Naruko mumbled. "I'm so happy for her…"

The teacher began to give the class Rias's contact information, but his voice did not reach Naruko's ears.

Where there were meetings, there were partings. Naruko quietly shut her eyes.

Goodbye.

She silently said her farewells.

- **Chapter 33 End** -

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"**

Kagurazaka-sensei burst into the classroom, slamming the door open with almost enough force to destroy it.

"Gah!"

The homeroom teacher was so shocked that he found himself practically fending off a heart attack. "Kagurazaka-sensei, are you _trying_ to murder me?"

It was a completely justified complaint, but Kagurazaka-sensei proudly ignored him and smiled at her two underlings-the members of the Take Action Now Club.

"Guys! We're leaving! You have four seconds to get ready!"

"Wait! Where are we going again?!" Naruko asked. Kagurazaka-sensei answered without missing a beat.

"Narita Airport, where else?"

They were being dragged down the hall by Kagurazaka-sensei.

"Sensei, I know how you feel, but I'm pretty sure we won't make it in time even if we left now." Naruko commented.

"Even if we were to race down the highway at full speed it would be difficult to arrive on time." Ryota agreed.

"Young people these days have no determination! Don't you know that it's part of our club's description to make the impossible possible? Have you already forgotten the promise we made that day?"

Though Naruko desperately wanted to point out that Kagurazaka-sensei had missed the point and that she had never made any such promises, she held back her opinions and followed Kagurazaka-sensei.

They had just arrived at the shoe lockers and were changing out of their indoor shoes when their third member joined them.

"Oh? Good morning, everyone."

Naruto was just stepping into the building from the school gates. As usual, he wore a katana at his side. Several doves flew past him. Actually, is he late? Pretty bald-faced for being tardy, huh?

"That's everyone, then! Let's move out!" Kagurazaka-sensei neglected to explain anything as she dragged her three students out into the grounds.

And as soon as they stepped out of the building, "Whoa!" They were suddenly overwhelmed by a huge roar and a blast of sand.

Naruko looked up into the sky, at the source of the sound.

It was a large helicopter about 17 metres in length. It was painted in two colours, the underside being grey and the top painted white. Only the top of the back of the helicopter was blue. It bore an emblem of a round sun, and the words "Ground Self-Defense Force". This was an EC225LP Super Puma Mk II.

It is a passenger transport helicopter, part of the First Helicopter Brigade, based in Kisarazu. It is used to transport VIPs, having carried delegates between the airport and the hotel at the Lake Toya G8 Summit.

One such helicopter was now descending into the school grounds, kicking up a veritable sandstorm. Kagurazaka-sensei looked up at it and smiled at everyone as though they were about to go on a picnic.

"We'll take this baby to Narita!"

"Of course. It looks like we'll make it on time after all." Ryota said calmly.

"Perfect day for flying, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto said blandly. The helicopter touched down onto the ground. A member of the JSDF stepped out and gestured to everyone.

"Let's go."

Kagurazaka-sensei began to walk towards the helicopter with no sense of shock. Naruko ran after her.

"Is that chopper yours, too? Did you take out a loan for it, sensei?" Naruko asked loudly, not willing to lose out to the sound of the helicopter.

Kagurazaka-sensei turned around and winked. "Of course not! I'm just borrowing it!"

Morning. The departure lobby at Terminal 1 of Narita Airport.

Announcements in Japanese and English were being made in the somewhat crowded lobby. The people began to all move in one direction.

And in the crowd was Rias Gremory.

Her long crimson hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore jeans and a T-shirt with the character _Katsu_ (喝) printed over the chest. Over her shirt she was wearing a blouson.

It was a rather humble manner of dress, but that was offset by the men in black suits standing around her, eyes glinting. However, they didn't seem to be terribly tense.

A man in his early sixties, carrying her bag, spoke to her in English.

[Miss Rias. I'm sure you must be sad to have to leave Japan, but we must be on our way now. There are many people waiting at the departure gate.]

Rias nodded.

[All right, Sebas.]

[Miss Rias, my name is Johnson.]

[Haha, I just wanted to try calling you that. Let's go.] Rias said, stepping onto the escalator going down to the departure desk.

"There you are!" Naruko's voice echoed form the lobby.

[Huh?] Rias turned around.

"Hold on!"

Running towards her was Naruko, waving her hands frantically with her face covered in sweat. Behind her was Naruto. Following them was Ryota, and Kagurazaka-sensei, who was hugging his head from behind him for some reason.

[Naruko! Everyone! How did you get here?] Rias stood in shock. Naruko ran up to her.

"We came to say goodbye! I'm so glad… so glad we made it! You're going back to school in the US, right? That's awesome! Goodbyes are supposed to be sad, but I'm so happy for you right now!" She said first.

Ryota translated for Rias. Her green eyes grew hazy with tears.

[Naruko…]

Tears ran down her cheeks. Rias reached out and embraced Naruko tightly.

"Huh? Haha…"

Naruko grinned embarrassedly and also hugged Rias back. After a moment, they looked one another in the eye.

"I still have a place to which I may return. There can be no greater happiness."

"Yeah! You have to make up for all the fun you missed out on! And come visit Japan again sometime!"

Naruko reached into one of her pouches and took out several varieties of canned ramen noodles she bought in Akihabara.

"I actually bought these for myself, but I guess this is my goodbye present for you. Sorry, I didn't have time to go shopping. But you probably haven't tried all the flavours yet, right?"

[My gosh! Thank you, Naruko! I'm going to share them with my parents when I get back to America and tell them all about Akihabara, and how amazing it was!] Rias smiled. There was a laughably large quantity of cans, so her butler took them instead.

[I've prepared something for you as well.]

Naruto gave to her with both hands the katana that had been at his side until just now.

[I feel the same way as Naruko. Please take this in memory of all the times we all spent together. I have multiple katanas in my possession, so I ask that you take one. I'm sure your butler could not object as long as you didn't buy it yourself.]

Rias burst into laughter at the last part and glanced at her butler. [Is that all right with you, Johnson?]

The butler shrugged in defeat and nodded.

Rias took the katana in her arms and hugged it tightly. [Thank you. Thank you so much.]

This katana would soon cause her a great deal of grief in the baggage checks, but let's put that aside for now.

[Something for you, Rias.] Ryota took out from his pocket a pair of sunglasses. A very familiar pair of sunglasses. Where could we have seen them before?

[Thank you so much. I'll take good care of them.] Rias took the sunglasses and offered Ryota a handshake. Ryota took her hand a tight grip.

It was time for her to go, the butler said. Finally, Kagurazaka-sensei stepped forward.

[And this here's from me. A souvenir from your trip to Japan!]

Kagurazaka-sensei handed her a large, bulky brown envelope. Rias took out the contents.

It was a pile of photographs. The photo on top of the pile was one they took together in front of the Great Buddha statue at Kamakura.

[Oh my gosh!]

[I was actually our photographer! Sorry I didn't ask permission to take pictures beforehand!] Kagurazaka-sensei said. Hey. I thought it was pretty obvious you were taking pictures.

And finally.

[There's a lot of pictures, so why don't you take your time looking through them after take-off?]

[I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you so much for everything, Kagurazaka-sensei. I'll never forget this week I spent with the Take Action Now Club.]

[Come visit anytime! The Take Action Now Club will never die!]

[Thank you!]

[Also,]

[Yes?]

[That faith you've found will never disappear. The world's not that nonsensical of a place, you see? The only nonsense here is a bunch of weird parody stories, and that's more than enough!]

I'm terribly sorry. For so many things.

Afterwards, Rias stepped onto the escalator going down, holding a katana in her right hand, a brown envelope in her left, and a pair of sunglasses tucked into her shirt. Her butler followed, carrying an armful of canned ramen noodles.

"Thank you!"

And with that, Rias disappeared from view.

The jumbo jet carrying Rias began to make its way down the Narita Airport runway. It lifted off the ground and took to the skies.

Rias sat in her window seat in business class, wearing the strangely familiar sunglasses Ryota had given her. When she arrived in Japan, it was raining. But now it was clear. She could see many things clearly.

The Narita Airport Terminal building slowly grew smaller.

[What an interesting group of people.] Her butler commented from the seat beside her.

[Yes…] Rias nodded.

She waved at the window.

Narita Airport Terminal 1 rooftop, the airport observatory.

"Hm? Is that it?"

"Yes, that must be her plane."

"I hope she will be all right." "

Rias's going to be fine."

Naruko, Ryota, Naruto, and Kagurazaka-sensei looked up at the airplane as it zoomed away into the distance with a roar.

Enveloping the plane was a clear blue sky.

"Let's meet again! Try the miso flavour!" Naruko yelled, waving her arms. Again and again.

"Whoa, she's answering." Kuroneko said quietly, but Naruko didn't seem to hear.

The plane grew smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from sight.

"Well then…" Kagurazaka-sensei said. Oh! The ending song's started playing, starting off with the piano solo.

"Since we're all here, why don't we do some sightseeing and have lunch together before we go back? Who wants to go to Narita-san Shinsho Temple?"

Are you planning to skip classes?

"Excellent idea. I'm all for it."

"Me too."

Naruto and Ryota answered. Naruko thought for a moment.

"Do they make anything tasty there?"

"The area's famous for eel. How about unagi-don for lunch today?"

"I'm in!"

The moment Naruko voiced her agreement, the ending song transitioned into an energetic rock tune.

The final image was a still shot of of Naruko and the others, smiling as they walked forward, with the airplane in the background.

The ending credits began, along with the vocals.

 _Asphalt-_

Actually, it might be a bit of a bother to write out the lyrics, so I'll stop myself here.

After the ending song-

"This is delicious! Can I have seconds, sensei?"

"Go right ahead! After all, all of this is being paid for by the club budget. Just make sure to finish your portion."

"Of course! Anyone who doesn't finish food they ordered should be thrown into hell! Excuse me, one more unagi-don special please!"

As Naruko happily munched on her unagi-don, Rias was flying over the Pacific. She was slowly looking over Kagurazaka-sensei's photos one at a time.

The picture they took in front of the Great Buddha statue. A photograph with Yuigahama as the background.

Herself, smiling at the "Great Luck" fortune she drew.

A picture she took with the cats on Enoshima. Playing with the waves in the Shonan sea.

Was it the camera, or was Kagurazaka-sensei that good? Every picture looked good enough to be on a magazine cover.

In the photos, Rias was surrounded by Naruko's smiles, Ryota's cool demeanour, and Naruto's handsome visage. She was smiling.

Rias in real life was smiling, too.

She flipped through the countless pictures. She looked at a one from the time when they visited a conveyor belt sushi restaurant after their visit to Akihabara. Naruko had a pile of dishes reaching towards the ceiling. Rias was staring with her eyes the size of dinner plates. She flipped over to the next picture.

[Huh?]

There were still some pictures left.

She didn't remember taking any pictures after the restaurant. Rias tilted her head and looked at the next picture.

[Oh my gosh!] She yelled out loud in surprise. The butler asked her if everything was all right.

[No, it's nothing.] Rias lied, still reeling from shock.

In the picture was herself and Mysterious Gun Fighter Rider Naruko, who was firing her MG3 as if protecting her.

It was a messy picture taken from a security camera, but that only made the scene more real.

[Ahaha.]

Rias smiled and turned over to the next picture. This one was of her carefully walking through the hallway with Naruko and Detective Inu.

The next was of the three of them, plus Shiroi Kitsune ƒ, discussing a battle strategy on the rooftop. Upon closer inspection, she found that Shiroi Kitsune f was making a V with one hand behind his back, towards the camera.

After that was a picture of herself, bravely firing the KRISS Super V with her thigh bared.

The final picture was of her pointing a revolver at the demon alongside Naruko. Even Kyo-chan was visible in a corner.

[…]

Rias placed all the pictures back into the envelope. With the warm weight on her lap, she mumbled to herself.

[That was a wonderful holiday.]

And…

[But still, Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto-senpai all have it so rough. The Take Action Now Club is fun, but I don't know if I could take so much.]

She cocked her head as she said:

[Who'd have thought they'd have to wear cosplay while fighting demons?]

- **Chapter 33 End (For real this time!)** -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	34. Love Doll and Little Sister

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I enter the living room, I saw my sister sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, apparently talking happily on the phone.

I remembered her telling me that she would be busy today doing all the things she needed to re‐enroll in school… but all that might have already been dealt with.

The scene filled me with a sense of nostalgia - but also a sense of melancholy. Looking at her through the corner of my eye, I spoke up.

"I'm home."

At that Naruko, turn her face at me and greet me.

"Welcome home, Nii-chan."

Then I went to grab something to drink. As I did so, the sound of my sister's voice reached my ears.

"Yes. That is what's happening. No, I still haven't… still haven't decided to return. Please allow me to think about it a bit longer. Yes…"

It seemed that she was talking to someone from her modeling job. It was pretty rare to hear her speaking so respectfully. So she's not planning on going back to work? I wonder why. I opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of juice. Closing the refrigerator door, I glanced at her. Naruko ended her call, and then immediately seemed to dial for someone else.

"Hey there Shinka. You probably heard it from Kuuko & Ayase already but… I'm back. Hm? Yeah, I don't plan to leave anymore. I'm just going to stay here and train hard until graduation, I guess? hehe, sorry for giving you all a shock like that."

She was probably telling people that she was back. I opened the lid to the can of juice and placed it right in front of my sister. Then I sat right across from Naruko and began reading Rolling Stone magazine.

"Mmm… alright, well let's get together soon… yeah, in Akiba, maybe?"

From what they were talking about, I guessed that Naruko had been talking to Rias now. Rias was pretty angry when Naruko had left without a word… but when I saw Naruko's face, I gathered that they had managed to make up. Akiba… it sounded like they were planning a party or something again. It's been a while since the four of us had gotten together.

"That doesn't sound bad at all…"

My gaze was on the magazine, but I could feel a loose smile forming on my lips. Around half an hour later, I managed to finish reading my magazine from cover to cover… and quite unbelievably, my sister was still on the phone. It wasn't as if she was still talking with the same person. She talked with one person for a bit, hung up the phone, and then called someone else… that kind of thing had been repeating itself over and over and over.

Naruko probably had an absurd number of friends who I didn't know about. And when she was overseas, she probably wanted to talk to these friends with all her heart but wasn't able to. That's how it seemed when she had met Kuroneko at the airport yesterday, at least. She was probably eager to have reunions with her other friends as well.

Naruko and Ayase's reunion happened right after I got back from school. Ayase came by to our house right when I came out of the bathroom.

The minute Naruko opened the front door…

"Naruko~~~~~~~. It's been so looooooonnnnnggg~~~~~."

"Ah‐, wait, Ayase…"

Ayase jumped right into Naruko, buried her face in Naruko's chest, and hugged her tight. It was almost as if two lovers who were separated for a lifetime were meeting each other again.

"But… but… _sniffle_ …"

"I'm home, Ayase."

"Yeah… welcome back, Naruko."

The spectacle in front of me was the exact same as the spectacle I had seen at the airport with Kuroneko the other day.

"I'm sorry Naruko… I really, really wanted to come sooner to see you…"

"It's fine. You were busy working, after all. It would have been nice to see you when I went to school to get my re‐enrollment paperwork dealt with, but you were in class… hey, you know… even when I was over there, I ordered all the magazines you were in and read them."

"Really!? I'm happy… h‐hey, Naruko? You're going to stay here forever this time, right? You won't just leave without saying anything to anybody… you won't do that again, right?"

"Yeah… "

"I see! That's a relief…! Also, this might be a bit rude to say, but… I mean… I was really happy when Naruko came back to Japan. Really, really happy."

"Thanks, Ayase. I'm sorry for not contacting you." Naruko said that and affectionately stroked Ayase's head.

I wonder… if they plan to keep this up for much longer…

What the hell do they think they're doing in the damn entranceway of our house!? And what's more, they're both girls! I felt really embarrassed, and I couldn't watch anymore. I quickly went up the stairs and escaped to my room.

"I'm happy for her." I let out a soft sigh and shut the door.

Yes, first she had a reunion with Kuroneko, then she made up with Rias, and now she had a reunion with Ayase… and so, the fuss surrounding Naruko's return to Japan settled down, and I finally had some time to breathe. And everyone lived happily ever after.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **127** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Today, we had plan to rented out a small café in Akihabara for Naruko's homecoming party. It was to be the first time in a long time that Naruko, Kuroneko, Rias, and myself would be under the same roof. Rias had chosen the place and done everything to plan this party. But then…

It was morning before the party, and I had just received a call from Rias. She said some urgent business had come up, and she couldn't come.

"I'm really very sorry, Naruto‐chi… it really doesn't seem like I will be able to get out of this one. If it's possible, please proceed without me."

"Ah, nah, let's just try again another day then. We'll just hang out at my house today."

If she didn't come, there really wasn't a point anymore to having a party. Naruko and Kuroneko would surely agree with that.

"I see… well then, should I finish with what I have to do, I'll also come to check on you. However, I might be quite late."

"Nah, don't push yourself. Your plans are pretty important too, right?"

"No, no! I'll definitely come!"

"O-okay."

What's up with her, suddenly yelling out like that? Well, whatever.

"Alright then. We'll wait for you."

"Yes, please tell Naruko-chi and Kuroneko‐chi for me too. I'll bring gifts with me as well, so please look forward to it! Farewell!"

"H‐Hey… ugh, she hung up."

I was just about to tell her that we didn't need any gifts… that girl seriously was way too considerate of us each and every time. Of course, I was thankful for that, and she really helped us out a lot too… but how do I say it… it really would also be nice if she acted a bit more unconcerned… she was our friend, after all.

And so, we suspended the party and decided to gather at the Namikaze household to hang out. The last time Naruko, Kuroneko, and I had all gathered at my house was when we had that "anime appreciation event" a while back.

"Come on, get over to my place right away. It's a good chance for me to show you my collection. Honestly, I wanted to show you last time when you came over to watch Madoka, but you showed me that strange doujinshi and we started fighting, so I didn't get the chance, you know?"

Naruko was talking to Kuroneko on the phone. And if I recalled correctly, the huge fight that Naruko and Kuroneko got into that time was definitely both their faults. An hour later, Kuroneko showed up at our house.

"Good afternoon."

"Hey. Nice to see you."

As always, I went down to the front door to meet her.

Today, Kuroneko was not wearing the school uniform I had gotten used to seeing her in over the past few months, but rather her usual Gothic Lolita outfit. It almost felt like we had gone back to the time before Naruko left for overseas. I was struck with a sense of nostalgia.

It's just… Kuroneko's school uniform was a symbol of our personal relationship with each other, free of Naruko's influence. So seeing her in her old Gothic Lolita outfit did sadden me a little, too.

"Well, come in."

"Sorry for intruding."

Kuroneko took off her shoes and arranged them neatly on the floor before coming in. Because we had spent time together making a game, this was already all too familiar. I took Kuroneko with me and headed for my sister's room. And together with Kuroneko, we headed towards my sister's room _._ When I went up to the second floor, I found Naruko there with her arms crossed, waiting for us.

"Tch, you guys are so slow." Naruko was leaning against the wall arrogantly, but I was also sure she was really happy that her friend had come over to play. When I took a closer look, it was easy to see that she was smiling.

"Come on… come in already." Naruko pointed her chin towards the room, prompting her.

"I know. I'm coming in." Kuroneko responded indifferently and slipped by both me and Naruko, when…

"Huh?"

Rather than going into Naruko's room, she went into mine.

"H‐Hey!"

Startled, Naruko's eyes went wide. She hurriedly stood back upright as she turned to look at me.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" Well, even if you glare at me like that…

As I felt the heat of Naruko's stare, I scratched my cheek and chased after Kuroneko. Naruko, following me, also came into my room.

"Hey, Kuroneko?"

"What?" Kuroneko turned back to look at me from inside my room. I blinked in confusion. I could feel the killing aura crackling stronger and stronger behind me.

"Umm… well… you know… _today_ we're playing in Naruko's room, right?"

"Haah? Why is he putting so much stress on the word 'today'? … What is going on?"

The mumbling I heard from behind me was all kinds of scary. And what's more, Kuroneko began chuckling and pouring oil onto the fire.

"Oh? Was that the plan? It's just that lately I've gotten so used to coming to _this_ room that I must have acted on reflex."

 _Bam!_ Naruko push me and loudly charged into my room. And then, she grabbed me by the collar.

"W-What exactly this means! Don't tell me you brought your sister's friend into your room while your sister wasn't here? If you did, I won't forgive you!"

She's completely misunderstanding the situation…! What the hell is up with this charged atmosphere!? She almost makes it sound like I used my position as her brother to go and rape Kuroneko or something! That's completely wrong! Kuroneko, do something about this, dammit!

Watching Naruko's angry expression Kuroneko just chuckling happily. She played with her black hair with a finger, and gave us a suggestive look.

"Well, even if you ask what this means here… hmm… hey, _Ruto_? How should we explain _our relationship_ to _Naruko_?"

"Don't make it sound like there's something going on!"

Saying Ruto and Naruko like that… why is it that she was so cold when we talked with each other alone, but in front of Naruko she acted almost as if we were dating!?

"' _Ruto_ ,' you said… That's gross."

I could see the veins bulging on Naruko's forehead. She really seemed pissed at what Kuroneko was doing… and I feel like I've seen her act this way before. Yes, when Kaori came over to our house, she acted pretty much exactly like this.

"Oh my, but _Naruko_ sure seems angry. What should we do, _Ruto_?"

"You know, I just realized it, but… Kuroneko, are you trying to imitate Kaori?"

"Hmph, how was it? Didn't I sound just like her?"

"Not at all!"

Since when did Kaori sound so evil? That wasn't Kaori, but rather an impression of the character in your manga, Gabriel.

"Geez, you're such an unpleasant person…"

"Thank you. That makes me quite happy, _Ruto_."

"Ugh…" Dammit, that wasn't a compliment… don't smile so seductively like that. My face is getting hot… Kuroneko just smiled even more, and began her offensive.

"What's wrong? Your face is getting red."

"Errr…"

Women were really mysterious creatures. Just from her attitude, I might be inclined to think "Alright! She's definitely interested in me!"But if I got carried away and tried to get close to her now, she would just start hurling cruel abuse and swiftly put everything to an end. What in the world was I supposed to do here…? Someone please tell me…

As I writhed in mental anguish, Naruko sent me a cold glare. She spoke curtly and sharply. "Explain Now!"

"No Naruko… it's not like that…" I began explained to Naruko that after she left, Rias and Kuroneko often came to my room to hang out, she seemed satisfied at first, and somehow I managed to clear up any misunderstandings about my relationship with Kuroneko. However…

"You… don't tell me that when I was gone… you took two girls into your room to play? You're the worst."

This time, she got angry at me for a different reason. Naruko balled her hands into tight fists, her voice and her shoulders shaking as she spoke.

"Don't make it out to be something sketchy like that! Kuroneko and Rias both were just worried about me because they thought I'd be lonely without you! That's it!"

"Tch…"

"That's why they came over to play so much. So you getting angry over it is really unreasonable. Am I wrong?"

"That… might be true…"

It seemed that I had succeeded in calming her down, somehow. Or that's what I thought, but…

"However! That might be true, but…!"

"What is it this time?"

"That! What is the meaning of _that_?!" Naruko suddenly pointed at my bed. And for some reason, on top of my bed was…

"Hmph… is your little sibling quibble not over yet? _Yawn_ … it's making me sleepy…" Kuroneko was lying stomach‐down on my bed, reading my One Piece manga. And she certainly looked quite relaxed and drowsy.

"This isn't the time or place to be saying that!" Naruko suddenly launched a flying knee drop down on her friend. It was enough of a serious attack to make Kuroneko let out a shriek as she lay there on her belly. What terrible things was Naruko doing against an opponent who was so unguarded…?

 _Whoosh_. Notable to bear it anymore, Kuroneko leapt up and glared at Naruko through watery eyes.

"W‐What do you think you're doing…? You little… get off of me…"

"You get up first!"

And then a scuffle broke out right on top of my bed.

"H… How could you get on top of someone else's bed like it's the most natural thing in the world?"

"But it's not your bed, is it? So why are you getting angry?"

"Wha‐… t‐that's…"

"Hmph, that's what?"

"S‐Shut up! I came all the way back, so it'd be better if we just played in my room! But you people have to take every single chance to just annoy me to death!"

It was like watching two stray cats fight. Ahhh, their clothes are getting all messed up. It wasn't even arousing anymore. But I see, so it was like that.

 _"S‐Shut up! I came all the way back, so it'd be better if we just played in my room!"_

From Naruko's point of view… after she came back from overseas, she found that her brother and her friend had become rather close. She felt like the odd girl out, and that bothered her to no end. Kuroneko probably knew that too. Because as she sat on her knees on top of my bed, and as she locked her hands with Naruko's and they pushed at each other, she had a bad‐natured smirk on her face the entire time.

"Ku ku ku… how foolish. Do you really think a lowly, powerless human like you has any chance against me in a close‐quarters battle like this?"

"You say a close‐quarters battle, but w‐why are you using your feet to tickle my side!? That's not fair at all…! Kyah, dammit! Seriously, stop‐…!" Naruko's face was flushed an angry red.

Trying to break the stalemate in their battle, both parties began to use their feet to kick or to tickle each other. Their skirts were going all over the place, so I suddenly found it difficult to watch without feeling like I was doing something inappropriate. On a completely unrelated note, I never even thought to try and stop their fight. They were badmouthing each other, sure… but this was just their way of communicating.

Even within their anger, even within their abusive language, there was some happiness and affection mixed in that they could not hide. The phrase "they were so close they fought with each other" was probably invented just to describe these two. Although, this really wasn't doing any favors for my bed…

After Naruko and Kuroneko's lover's quarrel finally calmed down, we headed towards Naruko's room, exactly as we had originally planned. We headed there so Naruko could show off the collection she had hidden in her secret compartment. What was quite impressive was that Naruko even immediately unveiled to Kuroneko the second level of her collection (so Kuroneko now had seen just as much as I had). That was just how much Naruko trusted Kuroneko as a friend.

Naruko's collection became the topic of discussion and we had a ball talking about it for a while… or maybe that's not a great way to put it. Rather, it was more that Naruko was rather shyly showing her collection to Kuroneko… and then Kuroneko reacted to each and every item.

"I‐I'm being shown yuri eroge so proudly by a friend of the same gender right now… how precisely should I be taking this? Perhaps I should punch you out to protect my chastity?"

"D‐Don't get any weird ideas. You've got it all wrong! I just wanted to see what it felt like to be called 'Onee-chan' once in a while!"

"But it's clear that these heroines are not calling you 'Onee-chan,' but 'Onee-sama.'"

"So that's why I'm saying that I made an honest mistake here too!"

"If that's true, then sure… but I do seem to feel a tinge of unease at seeing this black‐haired heroine drawn here in the middle of the game cover…"

Kuroneko's reactions mostly went something like that. She was completely taken aback. I empathized with her. If I ever went to Ryota's room and he tried to show off some of his homo games to me, I would definitely punch him.

After that, we went down to the living room, and the three of us passed the time watching anime. It was the continuation of the "anime appreciation event" that had been left hanging before. The second season of Madoka had already started, and Naruko excitedly provided lots of commentary recapping the first season. And then, by the time Rias finally came, it had already become evening.

"Ahh, everyone, I really apologize for being so late."

All of us went out into the entranceway, where we found Rias scratching her flushed cheeks. Kuroneko spoke, seeming just a bit puzzled.

"You had other plans, didn't you? So there's no helping it."

"Haha, I'm very grateful to hear you say that. Ah, yes, I brought presents. These are Madoka cookies. Please, everyone, take some and enjoy." Rias held out a small paper bag.

"T‐Thanks… hmm, so stuff like this actually exists…"

Naruko took the cookie that was offered to her. However, even though my sister was receiving something Madoka related, she seemed happy for only a minute before her expression clouded over.

"Also… don't you live really far away from here?"

"Ahh, yes, I suppose."

"Right? And you had plans too, so you really didn't have to push yourself so hard to show up here. I mean, it's so late that we really can't do much anymore. That black one was going to leave soon too… ah, I mean, of course I'm happy that you came, even though we can't hang out for more than a little bit."

"Please don't say that. Naruko… I…" Rias paused for a brief second and seemed at a loss for words. But then, she looked right at Naruko and spoke.

"I wanted to see Naruko today no matter what."

"W‐Why?" Naruko seemed a bit taken aback by Rias's serious expression. And then, Rias spoke sadly.

"Why, you ask… hasn't it been three months? To be honest, I really wanted to see you sooner. But I've been quite busy lately… Naruko and Kuroneko usually have plans but not on weekends, and Naruto is busy with her band too, right? If I missed out on today, I really don't know when I would get the opportunity to meet with you all again."

And that's why she pushed herself hard to get here today. Now that she mentioned it, this was the first time Naruko and Rias were able to meet after Naruko had come back. Their schedules just didn't match, and it had been a while since they had seen each other.

"I wasn't even able to meet you at the airport… that was unacceptable. I apologize."

"T‐There's nothing to be sorry about. It didn't bother me. Also, are you an idiot? I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Naruko averted her eyes and sounded angry, but then she began to say something quite admirable.

"I'm sorry! N‐Not saying anything to you guys and going overseas like that!"

Geez, what a stubborn girl. Also, when she said "you guys," was she including me as well?

"Naruko… but you came back to us, so there's nothing to forgive."

A small smile returned to Rias's face. It seemed that she had accepted Naruko's apology. But even so, her voice still sounded weak, with none of its usual cheerfulness. On the other hand, Kuroneko spoke with an almost deliberate bluntness.

"Hmph, did you really think you could get off with an apology, you heartless woman? Rias-san has every reason to be angry, you know. After all, you're just… you just didn't care about us at all, am I right?"

"Huh!? That's completely not true!" And Naruko took the obvious bait. She really didn't learn, did she?

"Hmph… that's not true? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Why are you doubting me!?"

"Ah, I see. So you like me then?"

"I do li‐… wha!? What are you trying to make me‐"

"See, you hate me, don't you? How unfortunate… Rias-san? Nii-san? This girl doesn't seem to consider us to be her friends. Isn't that sad?"

What a nasty personality this one had. Don't tease my sister too much. She's too simple and innocent to take it. But this seemed pretty interesting, so I decided to hop on too. I exchanged a glance with Rias and we both nodded.

"I have to say, my sister sure is cruel. As her brother, I really should apologize to you two. Naruko, after you left, these two just looked so lonely all the time."

"Naruru-chi… were you not lonely without us over there?"

"Y‐You two too!? If you don't cut it out, I'm seriously going to get mad!"

"Ku kuku… how fun." Kuroneko seemed to enjoy herself the most when she was teasing Naruko. Her cheeks were flushed and both her eyes were ablaze. After all was said and done, these two sure were good for each other.

"Ahaha, haha… well, you two sure haven't changed." And Rias finally let out a laugh.

 **.**

 **_ஜ1** **28** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Hey, dad. I heard from a friend who I was pretty close with in America that she's coming to Japan soon. Do you think we could let her do a homestay here?"

It was after dinner, and the entire family was gathered in one place.

Dad nodded. "Homestay… so you mean, that friend would live in this house for a little while?"

"Yeah."

Dad crossed his arms and fell into thought.

"Sounds fine to me. Doesn't it, Minato?" urged my mother. Mom was almost always on Naruko's side. Well, it didn't seem like dad really was planning on objecting to the plan anyways.

"I see. Well, I don't mind as long as your friend's parents also are okay with it."

"Hooray! Thanks, dad!"

Naruko clasped her hands together and looked truly happy. She wasn't just putting on an act; in front of our father, she was pretty sincere with her emotions. But to be honest, it's not like I didn't harbor any misgivings about this sudden plan of hers.

"What are you looking at? You got a problem, say it out loud."

"No problems here. I was just thinking that it's nice that we're gonna have a cute girl staying here…"

Of course I couldn't say what I was really thinking, so I just said something that randomly popped into my head. When I did that, Naruko looked at me like she was looking at garbage.

"Listen, If you touch her, I'm seriously going to kill you… you lolicon."

"Lolicon? Hey, what the hell?"

"Naruko. What kind of girl is this friend of yours?" Dad asked his next question.

"Her name is Fu‐chan. Look, she's this girl here."

Naruko took out a magazine she had probably prepared for this occasion and showed it to us. It seemed to be a track and field magazine. Ahh, so _that's_ why she had called me a lolicon. I saw on the magazine page a name and face I recognized from a news report I had seen a while back. The Fairy of Track and Field, Fuka Reventon‐chan (twelve years old), is what it said. It was a picture of a girl in running shorts doing stretching exercises. She had fair pale white skin and a ponytail, as well as long, well‐defined legs. If you imagined a well‐raised thoroughbred as a little girl, this was probably how it would feel like.

"This girl… she was the one you won against once…?"

"Yes."

Naruko answered my question curtly. After that, she faced the rest of the family and spoke cheerfully.

"She was my roommate from overseas. We were really close… ah, I guess…"

At that point, Naruko gave us a grin.

"I guess she was kind of like a little sister."

I see, now I completely get it. This girl… she wouldn't be sad at all if she could meet up again with her little sister.

Hmm. So someone Naruko thought of as a little sister was coming to this house. Didn't this situation bring up quite a lot of ifs? You know… _if Naruko_ had a little sister, what would she be like? Something like that. From another angle… _if_ I had an even younger little sister, what would it be like? But honestly, just having one sister was more than enough for me. And so, "Naruko's little sister" would come to the Namikaze household. I could only imagine what wild, strange things would happen.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ129** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

During break time. I'm sitting at my seat and gazing out the window when I heard Karin calling out to me.

"Naruto, what's wrong~?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It's just that today, you really look like there's been something on your mind… it worries me."

Karin was worried about me and came to help me out. She really was soft when it came to me. she like the older sister I never had. And that's precisely why I felt relieved and entrusted myself to this girl, just like a younger brother would to his older sister.

"To be honest, there are a few things bothering me."

I stopped thinking and spoke honestly. If I tried to lie to her here and didn't do it well, she would get really worried. After all, if I were in her position, I would be the same way.

"Would you mind letting me know what those things are?"

"Of course I will."

Karin gave me a relaxedsmile. I could feel my own face loosening as well.

"To tell you the truth, it's about my sister."

I talked about one of my problems. Karin nodded as he listened, her expression serious..

"So… you forced Naruko back here from overseas, but it feels like nothing has changed, and you don't feel too satisfied with that… is it something like that?"

"I don't know, there's just something that feels off… I mean, it's not like anything's obviously wrong…"

"So, you wanted your relationship with Naruko to improve, but that never happened, and you think that's strange…?"

"N‐No, that's not it at all!"

"Really? But this past year, you've talked so much about Naruko, you know? And hearing all that… I couldn't help but feel happy for you two?"

"Those were just all complaints."

"But weren't you lonely when Naruko went overseas?"

"That's… well, yes, I was really lonely! Got a problem with that?!

"W‐Why are you getting angry!?"

"S‐Shut up." I bopped Karin on the head over and over. " Ow, ow, ow," Karin went while covering her head.

"Well, I guess I'll admit that my relationship with her has improved a bit over this past year." I spat that admission out.

"But that might have been ruined by now. I ended up forcing her back to Japan against her will, so it wouldn't be strange if she had a grudge against me."

Naruko was definitely not the kind of person who would complain to my face. However, that didn't change that I had held her back from achieving her dreams. There was no way she wouldn't feel some sort of anger towards me. But I had gone to America to get my sister back fully aware that something like that might happen. Grumbling about all this now might seem a little odd. But… but… no matter whatI tried, I could only pitifully repeat the word "but." All this was still quite on my mind, and my grumbling even caused my cousin to worry.

"I was just wondering whether our relationship soured after I did that…"

"It wouldn't be strange if we went back to the way it was a year ago, when she just ignored me. I was prepared for that much. But she's treating me exactly the same as she treated me before she went overseas. And for some reason, that just doesn't feel completely right to me."

There was no way our relationship could have stayed the same after that, but from a quick look, things seemed exactly the same. Didn't you think that this was honestly pretty frightening?

"Even if Naruko has a bit of a grudge against Naruto… I don't think things are ruined. I think Naruto was prepared for the wrong thing."

"How the hell would you know that?"

Even for me, that was a pretty terrible way to put it. I was the one who asked Karin for advice, after all. But even then, Karin just gave me a smile, and dissolved the problems that were plaguing my mind. Just as always.

"I more than anyone else know how kind Naruto is, after all."

"How can you just stand there and say something like that so calmly…"

It was pretty clear that she was a much kinder person than I was. When faced with something like this, in this time of trouble, I couldn't help but feel a bit moved.

"But look who's talking? Who was the one who rushed all the way over to America just to save his sister from some trouble?"

"…"

"Also, I was talking with Ayase‐chan a while ago, and she happened to mention something. 'Geez, all Naruko talks about this year is her brother,' she said."

"Ayase said something like that?"

"Yes. She was pretty angry when she said it though."

Ayase and Karin. What a weird pair… they did seem to have gotten pretty close lately. But if Ayase was the source of that information, then it really might have been true, that Naruko had been talking a lot about me. Hmph. Well, so what? No, actually, this wasn't something I could just ignore.

Karin put up a single finger and spoke with a knowing look.

"Also, if I were Naruko… weeeeelll… then I'd have a reason why I wouldn't want to change the way I acted with you."

"And what the hell is that reason?"

"It's definitely because I'd be embarrassed."

"Huh?" I was pretty bewildered, but Karin just chuckled at me.

"If I went overseas… and I had a hard time everyday, and I got depressed because things weren't going too well… but then, I saw Naruto going through so much effort and desperately coming to fetch me… I would be really, really happy. But I'd also be really embarrassed… and I'd try frantically to act natural in front of Naruto."

"You… that's… that's just what you would do, right?"

I had asked her why Naruko should be embarrassed… so why was it that I was feeling embarrassed myself? Karin just smiled.

"Fufu, no, that's not it at all. So, Naruto, you don't have to worry. You'll definitely be able to get along better with Naruko after this. I guarantee it."

"I hope so…" I abruptly turned my head in the opposite direction, but then mumbled haltingly. "But… thanks Karin. you always know just how to cheer me up."

"Hehe… you're welcome." Karin seemed embarrassed and put a hand on top of her own head. She really looked like she had a case of bed hair;she seriously should just fix it and get it over with.

"By the way, Naruto, you said there were other things bothering you? So there's still quite a lot to talk about, right?"

"There are, but I won't ask you for help with those."

"They're things you can't even tell me?"

"They're things that I can't tell you _precisely because_ it's you."

"I see. Well, there's no point in arguing then. If there's something I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well, aren't you a lucky guy, Naruto."

Once Karin had returned to her own seat, Ryota came over..

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know, I don't know anybody but you who would answer that with 'Yeah, whatever.'"

"What do you want with me, Ryota?"

"Ah, right. Naruto, are you free during the next holiday?"

"Well, I don't have plans yet."

"I see, well then… I'd like for you to accompany me somewhere."

"Huh?"

Now that he mentions it, lately I've been only hanging out with my sister or my otaku friends, and I haven't had too many chances to hang out with my friends. After all, I had just gotten back from a Madoka event… so it'd be nice to be able to hang out with my normal friends, in a place that wasn't Akiba.

"Sure. So, where do you want to go?"

"Akihabara."

"Seriously!"

It seemed that I was destined to never be able to escape from the curse of the otaku world. And for that reason, I found myself standing outside some eroge shop in Akiba at 11 A.M. the following Sunday.

"Ahhh, but I'm really sorry about this, Naruto! Making you come here with me like this!"

"Geez… why the hell do I even have to come to Akiba with you…?"

"Come on, don't be like that."

Ryouta hugged a bag he had gotten from the shop to his chest and seemed to be in quite a good mood. He was pretty muscular, so his short‐sleeved shirt suited him really well. And in case you were wondering, the bag he was holding contained a new homo game that his sister had asked him to buy. We might be in Akiba, but I still had to give the guy credit for being able to brazenly buy homo games in the open like this. I quickly got away from that eroge shop and spoke to Ryota.

"To think there are shops that specialize in BL games… ignorance is bliss."

"Ikebukuro is actually the mecca for this type of stuff. If you go there, you can find a bigger variety of BL games and goods."

I didn't want to know, and yet he still told me." I faced Ryota with half‐lidded eyes.

"So, you don't need me anymore, right?"

"No, this was just on the way… I was planning on running the errand my little sister had given me by myself in the first place. The place I want you to go with me to is somewhere different."

"Hmph."

So that's probably why he came to Akiba to buy the homo games instead of Ikebukuro. Ryota took the lead and we headed for the Electric City entrance of Akihabara Station.

"So? Exactly where are we going after this?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Ryouta gave me a pointlessly chipper smile.

"Well, the shops I want to go with you to today are the adult goods shops that Akihabara is pretty famous for. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty interested in what goes on in those adult‐only spaces…"

"Don't say that so openly…"

"It's normal for a guy in high school to feel that way. You're probably pretty interested in that stuff too, right?"

Well, certainly… it's not like I _wasn't_ interested. I've gone to Akiba quite a number of times already with my sister and the others, and had even gone to buy eroge… but I was with a group of girls. So I never really had an opportunity to take a good look around the sales floor.

Hmm, I see… perhaps I could just treat this as a study of modern society…

"Hey, you closet pervert. You're smiling, you know?"

"Hmph, you're imagining things."

I was the kind of person who got really into something once I decided to do it. Yup, yup. It's not ideal that we ended up in a place like Akiba, but in the end, it's nice to be able to hang out with a fellow male. After all, when I was with girls, I couldn't talk about stupid things like this. With girls, the minute I said anything that was slightly improper, I would get slammed for sexual harassment and called a gross hentai… they just couldn't see how truly clean and pure I really was.

To be frank. For me, it was more fun to hang out with Ryota and the other guys in the class than it was to hang out with Naruko and Kuroneko and the others. It was natural to feel that way at my age. And so, I was in higher spirits than usual.

I spoke to Ryouta cheerfully.

"Alright, so where should we go Ryota-kun? you were the one who invited me, so you definitely have an idea of where we're going already, right?"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ130** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We had just entered the shop, but I was already exhausted. In a way, it was much more mentally fatiguing than even summer Comiket had been. They were both pretty loaded with 18+ things too. We went up the first floor, and found ourselves in the men's goods department. It was a floor dedicated to selling adult goods for use by men, but I really couldn't explicitly describe any of it…

The first floor had felt like a "cramped convenience store,"and every single thing lining the shelves was erotic! It was all erotic. To behold all those hundreds of types of erotic goods lined up in a row was quite a sight. It was seriously amazing… to think that there was this much variety… and then… a certain idiot called out to me in an incredibly excited voice.

"Hey Naruto! Look at this! It's an electric vagina!"

"Idiot What the hell you show it to me!

"But come on, this is seriously expensive. Seventeen thousand yen? Ugh, I'm super interested, but I really don't think I can buy this."

"And if you could, would you? But I didn't ask that!"

Dammit! this was a pretty hopeless situation. I just wanted to get what we came for over with and get out of here as fast as possible.

As I talked with this bastard, our conversation slowly but surely turned to more and more vulgar topics. I wished I could go back in time and warn the me from ten minutes ago. What the hell was I thinking when I said that it was nice to be able to hang out with a fellow male? No, it wasn't nice _at all!_

Now that I thought about it, hanging out with Naruko and Rias and Kuroneko… at the end of the day, girls were just much more refined. If I were with them, I definitely wouldn't be running around in this sea of depravity like this. Well, Ryota's sister was an exception though. Yes, when it comes to her, she's much more of a hentai than even these guys around us…

"Hey Naruto… why do you look so zoned out?"

"It's nothing. But really… there seriously are a lot of different things here…" I took a certain cylindrical object from the shelf.

"For example, it's pretty hard to tell this can be used for pervy purposes from just a look…"

"Ahh, that's the 'TENGA' I've heard about. I'm not too sure, but it has a really intricate design, and the makers have been trying hard to use fresh, handsome guys like me in posters to try to get rid of the bad image that adult goods have. And so you get this egg‐shaped thing here."

"You don't have to explain! Are you getting paid by the makers or something!?" And how the hell do you know so much!?

My image of this guy was seriously breaking down, breaking down as we speak! In any case, we went around the store like that, going up one floor at a time, heading ultimately for the fifth floor. The minute we arrived at our destination floor, Ryota quickly picked out what he wanted and paid for the item.

"Would you like to apply for a point card?"

"Ah, yes please. Also, could you please gift wrap this?"

It was frightening how smooth he was being. He really didn't seem like a first‐time customer.

"Your request has been acknowledged. Sir, do you have any other questions?"

"Umm, so these points… can you exchange them for extra gifts and stuff?"

You… are you planning on coming again!? The surprises just keep coming and coming…

While Ryota talked with the shopkeeper, I found myself feeling sort of bored and I dared to take a look around the floor.

A large variety of SM bondage costumes and tools were on display. I could imagine that some of these things would really look good on Ayase or Kagurazaka-senpai. There were also bondage costumes for guys, and tengu masks that I had a sneaking suspicion were supposed to be worn on the bottom half of the body.

Ryota finally finished with his business at the register and walked back to me with a paper bag in his hand. He pointed at one corner of the shop.

"Hey, Naruto, look over there. Looks like a dressing room."

" _So what?_ "

"Hmm… I was thinking that maybe I should try this on just for a laugh, haha."

"Go ahead. From that moment on your nickname will be Hard Gay Ryota."

"Aren't your comebacks a bit biting lately!?"

That's probably Shinomiya‐kun's influence. We were always the ones making the comebacks, so I felt we probably influenced each other quite a bit.

"Well, if you're done with what you came to do, let's go back."

"Wait a sec, Naruto. This is a pretty rare chance, so let's make sure we see everything. There's still one floor, after all."

"You certainly look like you're having fun… well, whatever. Fine."

I let out a resigned sigh, and ascended the stairs to the top floor. 6F. I seen quite a few adult goods on the way up here, so I had admittedly dropped my guard a bit. Oh, but it would just be impossible to see something even crazier than the stuff we had already seen, I had foolishly thought. But, after getting halfway up the stairs to the top floor…

"Gah… agh…!"

I felt a jolt run through my body. I‐Impossible…! To think that something like this… that something like this could exist in this world…! They were Love dolls. That is, they were incredibly elaborate, life‐sized bishoujo dolls. We both were temporarily rooted to the spot, and looked up at _that_. I'm sure that anyone who was coming across this sight for the first time had displayed a similar reaction. It was truly just something quite extraordinary.

"Kukuku… we've arrived, Naruto… to the grand finale…"

I continued to stare; Ryota, however, made a crass‐looking smirk.

"Now, Naruto, let us throw ourselves into the height of madness! Towards the top floor…!"

"Alright!"

Feeling the influence of my friend's passion, I found myself also getting roused up. And then, when we arrived at the sixth floor, we found the world's most magnificent adult goods, the real deal, waiting for us. They were the perfect union of cutting‐edge skill and eroticism, a product of the ultimate Doll Maker Lirient Industry… they were love dolls. That is, they were incredibly elaborate, life‐sized bishoujo dolls.

"Uwooohh…! Look at that, Naruto! That doll over there looks just like a naked Nee-chan!"

"Uwah! This is amazing! This is seriously amazing! Oh no nonono What the hell I'm saying!"

We were excited out of our wits. We plastered our faces to the show windows.

"Hey, Naruto! They had these really lifelike dolls in the showcase out front of the store too, didn't they!?"

"Yeah! So those were this type of thing! I see, I see!"

But unlike the dolls that were decorating the window showcase in front of the store, these ones were wearing much more X‐rated outfits. They might as well have been naked. And they really were incredibly lifelike to boot. Seeing them up close like this was more than enough. You could see a few light seams around the thigh area, but… from the look of their skin, to the molding of their faces, to their breasts… you could honestly mistake them for real women. They were clearly on a different level than just mere mannequins. Geez, I can feel my body just heating up looking at them.

Finally managing to calm down a bit, we tried to steady our breathing, and started to talk.

"Naruto… have you ever heard of the 'uncanny valley' hypothesis?"

"Yeah… isn't that the theory that once robots cross a certain threshold and look too much like human beings, they suddenly seem a lot more eerie?"

"So… what do you think about that now? I don't feel like these are eerie at all… do you?"

"Well, I got so worked up back there that I couldn't keep a straight head, but if you look at them calmly… I think they're just about at the boundary of crossing into that uncanny valley… Japanese craftsmanship sure is amazing. It's like we're living in the future…"

Hm?

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Well… this one over here with long black Hair… if you look closely…" I looked Ryouta right in the eyes and spoke.

"Doesn't she look exactly like your sister?"

"I'll kill you!" Ryouta seized me roughly by the collar.

Ugh, that hurts…! N‐Not good! What did I just say to this siscon brother!?

 _Bam!_ Ryouta thrust me away from him forcefully and began screaming at me, with the look of a demon in his eyes.

"You bastard! W‐W‐What are you trying to say about my little sister!?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry! B‐But, the doll does look like her, doesn't it?"

"Are you still saying that, you bastard?! T‐T‐T‐T‐There's no way! W‐What about this damn doll can possibly resemble my lovable Kae‐chan…"

"…"

"But, you're right, it looks way too much like her."

"Exactly! It looks exactly like her! Seriously!"

Ryota pressed his face right into the show window. I could almost see steam coming out from his nose at each exhale.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!? When the hell did the people at Lirient Industries model a doll after my little sister!?"

"No, I think it's a coincidence… just calm down!"

I understood what he felt. If I happened to come across a doll that looked exactly like Naruko in an adult good's shop, I really wasn't confident that I would be able to keep my cool.

"…haah _._ " I let out a sigh. I should probably calm down as well. I was also curious exactly how much these things cost. I stared at a loli‐style doll that was sitting on a bed. I looked at the price tag and was completely taken aback.

D‐Damn, they were hundreds of thousands of yen… and that doll that looked like Kae… but it cost a damn seven hundred thousand yen! Ugyaah… that's enough to buy three Gibson ES series guitar with that much money…

 _Haah…_ I wonder how many times I've sighed already. The world sure was a crazy place. I think I've learned a lot today.

"W‐Well… I think we've seen everything already. Ryota… let's start heading back." I spoke up to my friend, but I saw that he was frowning with a complicated expression. He had one hand on his chin and was thinking about something.

"S‐Seven hundred thousand yen, huh…"

"Come back to Earth, Ryotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah! W‐What? What's wrong, Naruto?"

"What's wrong, you say! Y‐You were just about to go down a dangerous road there!"

"W‐W‐W‐What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you damn hentai! You were just about to take money out of your bike fund to buy this doll that looks exactly like your sister, weren't you?!"

"D‐D‐Don't be ridiculous, Naruto! That's definitely not true! Hahaha, to think I would actually do something like that!"

Ryouta seemed completely shaken. He looked really sad at that moment, so I decided to give him a break.

"It's fine. But just stop it. Even if you bought it, once your real little sister finds this doll that looks exactly like her… your entire life would be over!"

For example, if that happened in my case…

 _"Y… Y‐You… T‐T‐That…"_

Crap, I just pictured what Naruko would do. But no matter how I thought about it, she would kill me. She would definitely kill me. Ryota seemed to have imagined the same situation, but with his own little sister, and his face paled as he began to shake. Ryota, my Nakama, we brothers who have cute little sisters, sure have it tough in this world.

"Alright, I've decided, Naruto. I really had no intention whatsoever to buy this thing here, but just to commemorate our first trip to an adult goods store, I'm going to buy the product exhibition catalogue!"

It probably goes without saying that this "product exhibition" was referring to the love doll that looked exactly like Kae. To explain, they sold specialized product catalogues, and even included things like silicone samples. This was the material they probably used to make the skin of those robot maids that sometimes showed up in eroge. Not to mention that even though it was only a catalogue, it was still 200 yen…

"Well… just do what you want."

What else could I say? Ryota seemed quite happy as he put the love doll catalogue in the same bag that held the BL game that he had bought a little while earlier.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ131** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After our field trip to the adult goods store, we went to a nearby Starbucks to eat.

"Uwaaaahhhhh~~~~~~~ today was really a nice day! Don't you agree, Naruto?!"

"Was it?"

At the very least, I knew all too well how much you enjoyed today. But for me, it was just uncomfortable from start to finish. Ryota happily stuffed his cheeks with his hamburger and chewed.

"Oh come on, Naruto, don't even try to pretend you didn't enjoy it. Remember, you bought a DVD too!"

"Hm? Well, yeah, that was…"

The bag with the precious DVD inside was sitting on my lap. We had paid together for the DVD, but I was determined to keep it all for myself. Ryouta finished eating his hamburger and licked off some of the sauce from his lips.

"Fufu. I'm meeting with Kae‐chan here after this, and we're going to watch a movie together. I also managed to buy a surprise present for her!"

I really couldn't understand why any guy would add "chan" to his little sister's name. If I started to call Naruko "Naruko‐chan," then even I would think that was a bit gross. And Naruko would definitely call me gross as well. But admittedly, I wouldn't expect these words from someone like me, who had been roaming an adult goods store until just a little while ago.

"Hm, it's pretty nice that you get along with your little sister."

It was completely different from a certain other pair of siblings. This guy had a little sister with a weird hobby, and always tried so hard to help her out. I could at least relate to that part. But Ryota tried so hard to help his little sister out, listened to her unreasonable, selfish requests… and seemed to have a lot of fun doing it. Take today, or that time at the late night sale… he really seemed that way. I couldn't possibly do the same. How could he go that far for his little sister?

"Hey, Ryota."

"Hm?"

"How do you honestly see your little sister?"

"As an angel."

He answered without hesitation. And what's more, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"I see. An angel, huh?"

"Is it different for you?"

"At the very least, I wouldn't consider her an angel… but it's hard to explain exactly what she is to me. A year ago I would have answered you instantly, but I really don't know anymore."

What did I think of my sister as…? I really didn't know.

"Hm, I see. Oh, that's right. You're having a fight with Naruko right now, right?"

"That's not really tru‐… wait, were you listening when Karin and I were talking?"

"You were saying this and that about your sister, so I couldn't help but listen in." Ryouta laughed. He really seemed to be in a great mood…

I started to understand something. I had always thought that Ryota's attitude reminded me of something… but I realized that it reminded me of Naruko. When he started talking about little sisters, he would get in high spirits and become quite talkative. There was a difference between 2D and 3D, but both Ryota and Naruko were afflicted by that incurable disease known as "Little Sister Moe." Ryota energetically sucked up juice through his straw, and began to talk. Of course, it was about his little sister. Not that I even asked.

"Hey, you know, little sisters just suddenly plop out and get born one day, right? It's not like I wanted a little sister and asked someone to give me one. Kids are different from adults in how they can't choose their family."

"Yeah." I nodded.

Ryota seemed to be reflecting on something and gave me a wry smile.

"At some point, my mom's belly got big, and then one day she just came up to me and said 'Ryota is an Onii-chan now!' I mean, I was just a kid, so if something like that gets said to me so suddenly, you can't really expect me to get what's going on. 'Huh? What do you mean? Also, mom, aren't you getting just a bit too fat?' I think I said back to her. I was worried about completely the wrong thing."

"I think I understand what you said.

"I've known my little sister ever since she was born. It wasn't like I wanted a little sister, but I was pretty happy."

Ryota seemed to be thinking back to that time, and he chuckled.

"After we brought her home, she was always crying or wanting milk or sleeping or going number two… she was definitely a handful. I remember that just changing her diaper once was such a mess. She looked just like a monkey, so it wasn't like I thought she was cute. And as a little kid, every time my sister cried, all I could do was desperately shake her rattle in front of her and try to comfort her."

Ahh… I see.

"That's probably the same in every family."

"Yeah, I think so too"

And then, Ryota seemed embarrassed about something. He scratched his cheek, and his eyes wandered around the room.

"The fact that I help my little sister so much is not a matter of me liking her or hating her. I'm not going to make it out to be some grand idea of familial love either. I think… this stuff is just habit. They're the habits of an older brother with a younger sister who's not actually too much younger than he is."

"Habits?"

"Yeah."

And then, Ryota… Ryota gently set the BL game he had just bought at the eroge shop on the table.

"Probably. Since even now, every time my little sister cries, I shake this around in front of her. Desperately."

I burst out laughing. What he said just completely made me crack up.

"You shake that around? Is that a rattle or something?"

"Well, it's pretty similar, right? Every time I give her this she stops crying."

"That's a crazy analogy…"

But it was also definitely a good analogy. I was clutching my stomach and couldn't stop laughing. Because what he said was right on the mark. Yes, he was right. When the little sister cried, it was the job of the older brother to stop the tears, and if the older brother did that for a long time, that habit would become ingrained in his body. He wouldn't be able to change that habit even years later.

For me as well, Naruko might not be an angel, but… she was my fussy sister whom I had known since our birth that I would always love and protect at all costs. And even if I hated her, I could not so easily get rid of those feelings. My laughter finally subsided, and I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"Oh, by the way, Ryota. I completely forgot…"

"Hm?"

"That angel of yours is standing right behind you."

"What!?"

Ryouta paled and looked behind him. And he saw his little sister Kae standing there with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, oniichan."

"K-K-Kae‐chan!? How long have you been standing there!?" Ryouta almost fell out of his chair.

Kae's cheeks flushed red, and… "From when you said your little sister was an angel…"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ryouta let loose a scream of pure embarrassment, and collapsed right onto the table.

"Hmm… so Onii-chan thinks I'm an angel?"

Kae gave Ryouta a teasing smile. Compared to when I first met her in the clubroom, Kae was acting pretty childlike. Hmm, so this is what she acted like when she talked to her brother. It was pretty cute. I suddenly started to see where Ryota was coming from.

"Naruto! If you knew that Kae was right there, you should have told me!"

"Hahaha."

But if he were in my position, he definitely wouldn't tell me either. So I just did the same.

"Good afternoon, Naruto‐senpai."

"Yo."

I waved and greeted her. Kae looked back and forth between me and Ryouta, and then blushed.

"Is this… a date?"

"Hey, you damn fujoshi. When two guys hang out somewhere, don't call that a date."

"Ahah, you two sure are pretty close."

Was this girl listening to me?

"Hey, Ryouta, back me up here and tell your little sister we're not on a date."

"Shut up! Just now I seriously considered whether I should kill myself…!"

"Oh, also, senpai? Where exactly did you two go?"

"Hm? We went to that adult goods store across the way and bought this adult DVD of a girl with long black hair."

"You're the worst…"

"Well, you were the one who asked. And can you really talk after you asked your brother to buy you a homo game?"

"Ah! Right!"

Far from seeming apologetic, Kae's eyes sparkled and she picked up the bag from the eroge shop that was on the table.

"So this is the new release people have been talking about. I've been looking forward to this for a while!"

She really wasn't worried about talking about her hobby in front of me anymore, did she? Well, not that there was any point in hiding it now. Ah, right, I remembered that she had said that she would only show her true self when she was in a comfortable environment. So I guess if this meant she trusted me now, that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Kae hugged the BL game bag lovingly to her chest, and smiled happily.

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

"Y‐Yeah. No problem."

Ryota blushed and fawned over his little sister. He really didn't seem like a guy who had been contemplating suicide just a minute ago.

"Ah, right, right. I have another present for you as well, so I hope you look forward to that too."

"Really? Wow, that makes me really happy~. I wonder what it is… one of those teddy bears I've been wanting?"

"It's a bit heavy, so I'll give it to you when we get back home."

He was reduced to this after getting thanked just once. What a sad, sad brother this was.

"But I'm not exactly in a position to judge…"

I smiled bitterly, my feelings about this situation fairly complicated. After mumbling to myself, I stood up from my seat.

"Well, I guess I'll head back then."

"Ah, alright. Naruto‐senpai, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See ya later, Naruto."

"Yeah. You two siblings are going to a movie together now, right? Play nice with each other."

I said goodbye to that intimate pair of siblings and began to walk towards the store exit. But as I was doing that…

"O‐Onii-chan! T‐There's a weird catalogue in this bag!"

"Ah!"

"W‐What is this… life‐sized bishoujo doll 'kawai-imouto, Sayuri 100 Shiki'? T‐This is a love doll, isn't it?! WERE YOU PLANNING TO BUY THIS!? WAS THIS THE PRESENT YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME!?"

And suddenly, I didn't know whether my best friend would be able to make it school tomorrow or not… of course, that was a question that only God could answer.

After I arrive at home, there was a little girl standing stark naked right in front of my eyes.

"…!"

I just stood right in front of the front door, with my shoes still on and my mouth open, not being able to move from that spot. Steam rose from her entire body. She had a bath towel in one hand, but she didn't seem to have any intention whatsoever of using that towel to cover her naked body. She was sort of looking in the opposite direction, so she still had yet to notice my presence. She wasn't very tall, but her legs were long, and the beautiful lines along her stretched back left quite an impression.

"Wow, since when did eroge get so damn realistic…?"

Even for me, that was an insanely stupid thing to say. At my mumbling, the girl turned around.

"Ah…"

The girl's green eyes looked at me and widened. I thought this was going to unfold in the standard way, with her screaming at me, but…

"Hehe."

The completely naked little girl faced me and gave me an ear‐to‐ear smile.

It was a charming smile that made my heart stop… wait, no! I finally came back to my senses, covered my eyes with my palm, and started shouting.

"You… what are you doing…!? C‐Cover yourself up!"

"Hm? Cover?"

She sounded puzzled. It's fine and good that she understands Japanese, but at the same time she really didn't understand me at all, did she!? This was bad! If someone came and saw me here right now…

"Fuka! Are you an idiot!? How many times do I have to tell you to put on clothes before you leave!? What if someone comes home when you go off naked like that!?"

In response to my sister's angry voice, I unconsciously uncovered my eyes. I saw Naruko there, looking completely unbecoming with only a bath towel wrapped around her as she exited the changing room.

"Huh…!?"

"E… Eh…!?"

Our eyes met, and we both froze. My brain was no longer working, so I couldn't even process what I was seeing right now. And then… The small knot keeping that bath towel on Naruko came undone…

"K‐Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The cry of embarrassment expelled by my sister reverberated through the house.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ132** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Get out!"

"H‐Hey… this was completely out of my control…"

"Shut up and get out, hentai! Get out of this house!"

I had witnessed the sight of a completely naked "Naruko and Naruko's little sister," and as a result was meeting this cruel fate. What the hell…

After Naruko had kicked me a bunch of times, she grabbed the naked Fuka and escaped swiftly back to the changing room, after which they immediately changed and came back to the entranceway.

And what's more…

"Get out and never come back again!"

She started pushing me with tears in her eyes. By the way, through all of this I still remained standing in the entrance way, with my shoes still on.

"Wait! Wait just a second, Naruko…"

I had no idea what was going on. Why was it that I had just come home, only to be banished from that very home forever? It's your fault for not tying the towel properly, and that brat who came out of the changing room stark naked… Fuka Reventon was her name, right?

"I mean, you're always always‐"

Only half‐listening to my sister's rant, I glanced at the hallway. There I saw that the brown‐haired girl, Fuka, was poking just her youthful face out of the changing room, and was watching our little sibling argument.

"… * _Stare*_."

She was drying her hair with a hairdryer and watching us with eyes that were filled with wonder. I was a bit surprised, but her eyes were purely innocent, and weren't filled with any apprehensions or ill will towards me at all. At the very least, that's what I thought. She seemed to still be in the middle of changing, which is why I could occasionally see her exposed collarbone. Geez, all this after we had had the worst first meeting in the world… did this brat not have a sense of shame?

"Hey, you lolicon! When I'm talking to you be sure you're looking at me‐… huh!?" Naruko realized where I was looking and turned around, finally seeing Fuka there. "F-Fuka! How long do you plan to stay like that!?"

"Ahaha, Naruko is scaaaary~~."

"Shut up! Hurry up and change!"

My sister scolded Fuka with a loooot of anger in her voice. And with Naruko now angry at her, Fuka let out a "Ugyah!" and pulled her head back into the changing room.

"Ahaha, Naruko, why are you this angry~~?"

"Of course I'm angry! Fuka, go back inside! You said you were sweaty after running all the way here from the airport!"

"But Naruko, you're the one who wanted to go into the bath together."

"Y‐Yes I was, b‐but…!"

This was like… this was like watching a normal older and younger sister interact with each other. I don't think Naruko would act like this with her school friends either. I was a bit curious about this, but my sister had turned into an active volcano, so I didn't dare ask. I would ask about all this later. I turned towards my sister and once again clasped my hands before me.

"I'm sorry Naruko-sama… please forgive me."

"Huh? You're still here? I thought I told you to get out? Can't you just vanish from my sight?"

"Cut it out already!"

She was being way unreasonable, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"How many times have I apologized by now!? I also told you it was an accident already, right!? Do you think I'm seriously going to leave the house over every single one of your little absurd complaints!?"

"Wha‐… h‐how dare you… 'absurd'… what does that mean!? H‐Huh!? D‐Do you not understand exactly what you've done to me here!?"

"Not even a bit. Honestly, it's not like seeing you naked after all this time is a big deal. We're brother and sister. You're way too self‐conscious about it." I spat that last bit out, and then…

"Grrrrrrrr…" Naruko's entire body trembled, and she seemed to be storing up energy for the oncoming huge explosion. It seemed that I had completely trampled on a sore point with that last statement of mine.

Ahh, in a few seconds she was going to blow up, wasn't she…? _Haah_ … Just do whatever you want. I honestly didn't care.

The person who ended up defusing this ready‐to‐blow situation was the person who had started all this in the first place. I had thought Fuka had been changing in the changing room, but at some point (I didn't even hear her make a sound) she had found her way to standing right behind Naruko. She looked quite like a kid with her short skirt and running shirt. Her hair was also well tied up in the same ponytail I had seen in the magazine article.

She didn't seem the least bit concerned that Naruko and I were now arguing because of her. Fuka reached out towards Naruko (who was now in freakout countdown mode), and right when I was wondering what she was doing…

"Hyah." She tugged up Naruko's skirt strongly.

"Wha‐… " Naruko froze.

And a second later…

"Kyah!" Naruko shouted out and pushed her skirt back down. She swung her body around. And saw Fuka standing there with a proud look on her face.

"A‐A‐Ahhhh…" Naruko flushed red with anger and shame, and this time turned to glare at me. "Did you see it!?"

"I‐I didn't see anything!" I waved my hands in denial. But of course, Naruko didn't believe me.

"Liar! You definitely saw it!"

W‐Why did I have to have this conversation with my sister? Just cut it out already. Seriously, it got annoying for me too if you kept on showing me things I really didn't want to see. I prepared myself for the series of punches I was sure Naruko would start to throw, but Fuka butted in from behind Naruko.

"Naruko's panties are pretty springy, aren't they? Dontcha feel the breeze in those?"

"Y‐You damn brat!"

Naruko blew up. Turning around, she let her fist fly. Her attack ripped unforgivingly through the air. It was, in fact, as unforgiving as the serious punches she threw at me.

"Hah, not even close!"

But Fuka squatted down and easily dodged Naruko's fist (which had turned into a right hook). And then…

"Hyah!"

 _Flip flip flip_. From that crouch, Fuka performed a sequence of backward rolls. It was an acrobatic yet pointless move, and made me feel like I was watching some Kamen Rider flick. I had no idea why, but she really didn't make a single sound. It was almost as if she was weightless.

"And now the landing!"

 _Plop_. With the grace of a gymnast, Fuka landed on the ground.

"You little…!"

Naruko went on the offensive again. With a great deal of speed, she made a tackle right for Fuka.

"Uhaah‐"

It seemed that even Fuka couldn't do anything about this, and ended up pushed to the ground by Naruko. I honestly didn't care a single speck, but from my position I had a full view of Naruko's underwear. She had been so angry about that before too… this girl really needed to guard herself better.

"I caught you…! Fuka, just cut it out already…!"

"Uhhahaha! Wha‐, Naruko, d‐don't tickle me under my a‐arms!"

"Then think a bit more about your actions! Was there a point to doing all that stuff just to tease me back there!?"

"B‐B‐But Naruko got all angry because of me! Ugah! You s‐started that stupid fight with oniich‐ ahaha! O‐Okay, I give! I give!"

Fuka squirmed around as she was tickled all over by Naruko. It almost looked like Naruko was getting revenge for that time Kuroneko had tickled her. But, I see. Fuka had flipped up Naruko's skirt to redirect Naruko's anger towards herself. So it looked like this brat did think things through sometimes. Because of her (well, I guess it had been her fault in the first place though), Naruko didn't really seem all too angry at me anymore. I guess I should be grateful that what happened hadn't turned into a serious sibling fight.

"F‐Fine, whatever. Ugh… every time I get angry at you, it always turns into something ridiculous…"

Naruko stopped tickling Fuka and spoke in an exasperated voice. You know, that's something I've always wanted to say to her… Fuka, finally released from that torturous hell, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fwaahh, thank God that stopped…" Fuka hopped up, rubbing the tears from her green eyes.

"Fuka, there's a hentai lolicon here, so we're going out until mom gets back. I'll introduce you to my friends at school."

"Okay."

Okay my ass. Romping around naked and then treating other people like lolicons… did these brats mothers not teach them any manners? Although I thought Naruko had calmed down, it seemed she was still angry. She was acting even harsher and colder than she usually did.

"Naruko, Fuka wants to go to Tokyo Tower!"

"Yeah yeah, we'll get there. Also, you're way too energetic for just having gotten here today. Are you sure you're okay with the jetlag?"

"What's 'jetlag'?"

This brat really had too much energy. Hadn't they just gotten here from the airport?

"Okay, let's get ready in my room then."

"But Fuka is already ready…"

"Huh? How are you ready? Look at your hair… we need to tie it again while it's actually dry! Ugh, this is why you're so… whatever! Just bring the tools and meet me upstairs!"

"Okaaay… geez, this is so annoying…"

It was the sight of a noisy older sister, and a younger sister who was sometimes annoyed by but nevertheless adored her sibling. They really seemed like… just two normal sisters who got along with each other.

"Also, that lolicon over there! You get out of the house fast, okay!?"

Naruko paid me a single glare and went up the stairs. In other words, only Fuka and I were left in the entranceway. Because of all that had happened, I was still wearing my shoes.

Alright, I really tried to strike up a conversation here, but… It was kind of awkward. I mean, I had seen this girl naked just a minute ago… what should I do? But as I hesitated…

"Hehe." Fuka looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Umm, I guess a lot of stuff happened and I didn't get a chance to introduce myself… but umm… my name is Fuka! I guess I'll be staying here for a little while!"

She was a pretty shameless little kid. Well, okay, there was also the possibility that she just didn't understand Japanese very well, so I couldn't take everything she said at face value. I should probably cut her a bit of slack in that respect.

"I'm Naruto. Sorry about that back there."

"Hehe, it's fine, it's fine. No problem. If you want, I can show you again."

"I'll pass!"

Was she some kind of exhibitionist!? I pressed a hand to my head while Fuka looked at me through eyes sparkling with interest.

"Umm… you're 'Naruko's Onii-chan,' right?"

"Ah, yeah."

This girl's Japanese was pretty good but it was really awkward sometimes. I wonder who she learned the language from… first Rem, now this girl… all the kids around me were so good when it came to learning languages, weren't they? Fuka put her index finger up against her lips.

"Hm I see. Hmmmm." She gave me a smile for some reason.

"What is it?"

"Hm? You know, I've always wanted to meet 'Naruko's Onii-chan.' Can I call you 'Naruto Onii-chan'?"

"Do whatever you want. Wait, what? You wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah! I've always thought, 'He must be a reaaaally great person'!"

"Huh. Well, sorry to disappoint you then."

"No, you're just like what I imagined!"

Fuka shook her head vigorously. I quickly turned around and faced the other direction.

"I see. Well, that's nice then."

"Ahh, you don't believe me, do you? Fuka's not lying, you know."

"Yeah yeah."

I just brushed her comment aside, but inside I really was very moved. This was the first time in my life I've been directly given such praise by a girl… It was also probably because I could feel that Fuka was speaking from her heart. And what was more, this girl suddenly hugged me.

"Onii-chan, I super love you!"

"Uwahh!" H‐How the hell did things suddenly get to this!?"

"See? Fuka wasn't lying!"

"I‐It's not like I was doubting you! H‐Hey, stop that!"

"Eh? Whyyy~~? It's fine, it's fine."

"If Naruko comes downstairs, things are going to go to hell again!" I peeled Fuka off me in a grand panic.

Geez. This brat was like one of those eroge little sister characters. Or maybe all foreigners were this outrageously emotional? I really couldn't decide how someone with Japanese sensibilities could deal with stuff like this… also, by "super love," did she means she likes me or loves me? I really didn't know. And what was going on right now…?

When I looked at this girl, I suddenly… I dunno, there was a tingling or something inside my chest… what exactly was this feeling…? D‐Don't tell me, maybe I'm lolicon.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Onii-chan! Let's get along from now on!"

Maybe my inner lolicon had finally awakened?

As I listened to Fuka speak words I had often heard in eroge, I began to feel a tinge of unease at what was happening within my mind.

The next day at dinner, we had a low‐key welcome party for Fuka. Our house's new resident seemed to really enjoy the food, which my mother had gone out of her way to make nice for this special occasion. "This is really yummy, really yummy!" she kept saying as she used her fork to stuff her cheeks.

"Oh, this just reminds me of Naruko when she was young!" Mom said as she smiled in return, reminiscing.

It was pretty funny to see mom try to talking at Fuka, since she was really bad when it came to foreigners and was clearly nervous. I knew that she had been practicing English ever since it was decided Fuka would be coming, so it was priceless to see her face when she met Fuka and she greeted her with fluid Japanese. I seriously had a hard time keeping in my laughs. Also, it seemed that Fuka had learned Japanese from Naruko.

"But really, Fuka could speak a bit of Japanese from the beginning anyways."

"Yeah, but if you don't practice speaking with natives you can't really ever get good! Since I got to become Naruko's roommate my Japanese has gotten way way better!"

"Is that so? Well, that's good to hear then."

I see. So Fuka's Japanese sounded like a teenage girl sometimes because she had learned some of it from Naruko.

"Naruko's also gotten reaaally good at English!"

"I guess. Fuka and I learned from each other, you could say."

Oh? So… did that mean that Naruko's English was just as good as Fuka's Japanese? If that were the case… well, I'd be pretty impressed. Naruko had just been overseas for a few months, and I thought she had gotten frustrated and come back home, but it seemed that she had gotten the time somewhere to get good at English too. She might be pretty disappointed that she couldn't reach her original goal, but if you asked me, learning English made the trip worth it. But she'd probably just get pissed if I told her that, so I'll keep it to myself.

After the welcome party… I got into the bathtub and began reminiscing on what had happened since Fuka came to our house.

"But seriously… Naruko really seemed like a pretty good older sister back there."

Just thinking about it put a resigned smile on my face. I completely acknowledged how much she loved younger girls, but I never would have guessed that love could manifest itself like that. Naruko didn't love Fuka as some moe target for her affection, but loved her as a real little sister. She introduced Fuka to her friends, took her out training together, watched TV with her, occasionally scolded her… she was the spitting image of a mature girl who exhausted every (sometimes annoying) effort to take care of a junior.

And Fuka also seemed to show lots of affection towards Naruko in return. What's more, she didn't seem to find any problem playing pretty mean little pranks on Naruko. The little skirt flip from before was actually one of the tamer things she's done… hell, there was a time when she brought Naruko's bras and panties to show me. And when she found out, Naruko didn't waste any time in smacking Fuka. Was it because of Fuka's influence that Naruko's been so aggressive towards Kuroneko ever since she's gotten back from Japan? There wasn't another reason for that, right?

"Well, in any case…" Naruko and Fuka's relationship seemed very healthy, unlike the little‐sister‐moe stuff I'd expect from this sister of mine. Granted, Naruko often said that you shouldn't mix two and three dimensions. So this is what she meant.

"If we had another sister, I'm sure it would look something like this." I muttered, the back of my head resting against the bathtub rim.

Naruko had probably been able to survive for few months in a foreign country away from her friends and family precisely because of this "little sister," her light in an otherwise bottomless pit. On the other hand, that same little sister had beaten her black and blue every day, making her want to throw her entire collection.

Fuka Reventon. To Naruko, she was… a super cute little sister who she spent every day at club with. A person who supported her weary heart in a lonely foreign country. A seemingly unbeatable rival out on the track. And the origin of an inferiority complex when Naruko saw how different their skill levels were.

"I feel like I've heard this story somewhere before…"

I wonder how Naruko had felt about all this. She had gone through the experience of having a little sister who was much better than she was. Just like a certain someone. If that were the case, how could she stand taking care of Fuka with so much care and adoration like that? In the same situation, weaker people would probably not even want to see their little sister's face.

"I have to give her credit for that."

How in the world did my sister come to like little sister eroge? Suddenly, that question popped up in my head. I had no idea how my previous train of thought led me to it. It's almost as if soaking in the tub didn't just turn my muscles to mush, but my mind too. Well, it's not like I'm thinking about something super serious anyways. So whatever. I took the hand towel resting on my forehead and wiped my face with it.

"Hmm."

Speaking of eroge, a cute girl from overseas had come to our house… it was a situation that you could find in lots of eroge. And if we were in one of those games, at this point we would have probably already activated some H event with both of us in the tub. For example, Naruko and Fuka could suddenly open the bathroom door, wearing some revealing swimsuits or something…

 _Rattle rattle rattlerattle, clang!_

"Onii-chan! Let's take a bath together!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

I hid my chest with my hands and shrieked, like some innocent maiden getting molested. And then, I sunk deep beneath the water in the bathtub.

"Hwah? What are you sinking underwater for?"

I rose back up with my back to Fuka, gasping for air.

"S‐Shut up! T‐Take a bath together!? And you're completely naked aren't you!? I might have just been having a daydream about this but my daydream wasn't this bad! At least wrap a towel around yourself! Or a swimsuit! What about a swimsuit!?"

Not good. I was so surprised that I said something which sounded like I was asking little girl to put on a swimsuit for me! That's definitely not what I meant, okay!?

"Hm? Swimsuit?"

She seemed to not understand what I was saying.

"Like I said, cover yourself out while my back is still facing you! You're way worse than eroge!"

"Eroge?"

Didn't she know!? a little girl who went around so proudly naked like this would never get past the software censors this day and age!

"Just get out! Why in the world are you so hell bent on showing me your naked body!?"

"Because, I super love Naruto Onii-chan!"

"At least wait three years and then come back!"

Of course, after that Naruko came running in, and my misgivings about my inner lolicon became even more severe.

After I got out of the tub, I found myself groaning in my room.

"What the hell…? What the hell is up with that brat…?"

Nobody could really blame me for my confusion here. Normal people should not be that friendly with people from the get go! We only met for two days! Why the hell did we start with her affection meter for me maxed out!? This was like the complete opposite of how when Kuroneko first met Kaori, she hated her. Although, I'm pretty sure that was because Naruko had said lots of bad things about Kaori to Kuroneko…

Hmm… maybe I was just a really cool guy? Maybe she had fallen in love with me at first sight? Nah, that's definitely not it. So what the hell? Why was Fuka suddenly so attached to me?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ133** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, I went to Akihabara together with Naruko and our "new little sister" Fuka. Naruko had made a declaration that she wanted to show Fuka around the famous sights of Japan since Fuka had come from so far away.

"Hey, Naruko. If you wanted to show Fuka famous places, why in the world did you come to Akihabara first? There are a lot of other places. She wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland first, didn't she? You could have taken her there, or maybe the Ueno Zoo, or if not maybe even Shibuya or something. You liked Shibuya, didn't you?"

"Huh? If you want to talk about Japan sightseeing, it has to start from Akiba, right? The other stuff can wait for later!"

"Uhh… well, that's…"

That's just your own biased opinion, isn't it? I was about to scold her with that, but…

"Ohhh, this is the famous Akiba? I really wanted to see this place just once…"

Fuka seemed to be more than happy with coming here. She put one hand above her head like a visorand eagerly looked around, like some country bumpkin visiting Tokyo for the first time. During all this, she jumped from place to place… this girl seriously couldn't sit still for a moment, could she? On the train earlier she had also seemed really restless,complaining about how she didn't like riding things and just wanted to run everywhere. Well, it's not like she could run faster than a train… but I guess it goes to show how much confidence she had in her own legs.

"I'm surprised. She seems to be pretty happy about this."

"Seeee? It's just like I said. Akiba is really famous overseas too."

"I‐Is that so…?"

Sure, there were a lot of foreigners here, but I thought they were all like those relatives of Rem I had met before. And this was just something Naruko was claiming, so it wasn't like I could swallow it without question.

"But… I mean, I get that foreigners really like this place, but what exactlyis the point of bringing an innocent little kid like Fuka to a sketchy place like this? You going to go buy eroge with her or something?"

"Umm… you… don't tell me you think they only sell eroge in this place?"

"Even if I did, that's completely your fault, isn't it?"

Hmph, I know. They sell quite a lot of other things here. Like love dolls, or SM goods, or adult DVDs… cut me some slack… I knew that much.

"I have no idea what you're imagining right now, but that's not what I'm trying to say. I'm talking about just normal figures, or gashapon, or manga… stuff like that."

Naruko spoke as if she had just read my mind. Also, stop it with that disgusted look you're giving me, dammit. But I also surprised myself. When I tried to think of things they sold in Akiba that weren't eroge, all I could think of were dirty things. When exactly had my head gotten this perverted? I blame everything on the Watari siblings. Meanwhile… as Naruko and I were talking, Fuka was running around the Radio Kaikan like pinwheel fireworks, and called to us with glee in her voice.

"Naruko! Naruto Onii-chan! Look! There's someone in a weird costume over here!"

Fuka had run up to a girl in a maid outfit handing out flyers.

"Hey Fuka! Stop it, ugh!"

Without a moment's delay, Naruko ran up to Fuka and grabbed her by the ponytail.

"Uwah!? O‐Owowow! H‐Hey, Naruko! My hair! P‐Pulling my hair isn't fair!"

"If I don't do this you'll just dodge me! Think a bit more before you act, you damn brat!" Naruko handled Fuka's ponytail like she would a horse's reins.

"Umm… sorry about being a bother while you're working." Naruko apologized to the maid in Fuka's place.

"This… this idiot girl was being so rude!"

"Ugyah!?"

"N‐No… i‐It's fine… no problem."

The maid seemed completely taken aback at this harsh way of disciplining Fuka. I figured this out after living with these girls for a few days, but these two generally behaved like this. Rather than saying Naruko was like an older sister who took care of her sibling, it would be better to say she was a young mother who was bringing her bratty daughter around with her.

Seeing the two of them return, I broke the silence. "So, Naruko, where are we starting?"

"Hmm, I want to go check the anime blu‐rays. I promised Fuka after all."

"So, we'll start with Animate and then head for Toranoana?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

I've been to Akiba with my sister together way too often, so we already had a kind of standard course that we took. You could say we've gotten pretty used to making these arrangements. Because of Naruko, my inner otaku was growing larger and larger… it really might already be too late to save me.

Fuka watched our little exchange, and gave us a happy grin.

"You two sure are close!"

"S‐Shut up."

"A‐Agh!? M‐My hair again! Is this abuse!? This is child abuse isn't it!?"

"It's because you said something gross…"

Just like always, it seemed Naruko didn't like it when people thought we got along. Karin had said that we would definitely become close one day, but would that day really ever come? Nah… that wasn't right. I knew. Compared to before, the distance between us had definitely shrunk. I mean, nowadays it was common for us to go out and ride a train together, and then talk about where we wanted to visit…

"Well, let's go from the Radio Kaikan then!" Naruko pointed to the building in front of us, a hint of irritation still in her voice.

"Hey hey, I thought we were going to Animate first."

"Nah, I changed my mind! Come on, hurry up!"

"Hah… okay, okay."

Reluctantly, I chased after Her Highness. At that point, Fuka slowly came up to me, rubbing her ponytail and with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Naruto Onii-chan… isn't Naruko a bit unfair sometimes?"

"You must've had it hard over there in America too."

Whoa… to think there was someone who shared my troubles in this world! I had thought of Fuka's some incomprehensible little perv before, but suddenly I felt a sense of companionship with her welling up within me. Mmm… little sisters were nice, weren't they?

If I were to explain it to the uninitiated, the Radio Kaikan was a shopping center in front of Akiba Station. There was a big yellow sign in front of it, with "The World's Radio Kaikan Akihabara" painted on it. The building was often called "Rajikan" by the locals. There were a lot of people who also thought of this place as the Mecca of electrical appliances. Personally, I've always just thought of this place as a sketchy building filled with shops selling wireless appliances and devices.

And, like all the shops in Akihabara, the building was always packed, while the building itself had pretty much half‐merged with the buildings next to it. The shopping district in Akiba was just supposed to be one section, but it had basically become a labyrinth. The shop entrances were always really flashy and had escalators, but when you went home you often had to use these lonely‐looking emergency stairs… that's the kind of place Akiba was. I mean, on that note, I've personally gotten lost here countless times. So…

"Huh? Where's Fuka!?"

"That brat is always wandering off by herself… so she got separated from us!?"

You know, I had a sneaking suspicion that something like this would happen… right now, we were talking near the Yellow Submarine hobby shop in the middle of Rajikan. Plastic figurines decorated the space all around us.

"Geez, that brat, when the hell did she get away from us?"

"Well, she probably slipped away when you were dashing towards those bishoujo figurines just a minute ago…"

"But there was a new Madoka figure there…" Naruko looked a bit guilty as she gazed at the new Madoka figure decorating the inside of the glass case in front of her.

I spoke in an exasperated voice. "Anyways, we have to look for her."

"Yeah, we do. She's probably pretty scared now that she can't find us."

"She's that kind of person? I would expect her to be fine and just run all the way back home or something."

"…you're seriously an idiot, aren't you?"

I winced a bit at my sister's abusive words, which this time had a hint of something besides only scorn in them. Without voicing her true feelings, Naruko spoke again in a slightly impatient tone.

"We have to go and find her quickly."

"Roger. Hey, Naruko, does she have a cell phone or something?"

"She doesn't."

"Well, should we split up? We can contact each other if one of us finds her first."

"Got it. Even if you can't find her, give me an update every five minutes."

"Sure. Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Mm, okay. You better look properly for her! Don't slack off!"

"Yeah yeah."

I lifted a hand for goodbye and parted from Naruko. I took a quick trip around the entirety of the Rajikan, but I didn't see Fuka anywhere. Had she gone outside? I went back for a moment to the station, but I couldn't see Fuka anywhere over there either.

Where in the world had she gone? That girl… I happened to look up at the Rajikan building, when…

"Wha‐…"

There she was. There she damn well was. She was waving down at me from the Rajikan rooftop!

"Naruto Onii-chaaaaan! Here! I'm here!"

"That damn brat…! She had no idea how much we were worried…!"

There was that saying that "Idiots and smoke love high places"… but I had no idea it was so true! In a panic, I rushed back inside the building. I skipped the escalators entirely and dashed up the stairs.

 _Pant… pant…_ this was hard. By the time I got up to my destination, I was already completely out of breath. But…

"She's not here! Where the hell did she disappear off to!?"

I ran to the edge of the roof and tried to look for her from this vantage point. And then…

"Yoohoo~~~!"

I once again heard Fuka's voice. Following that voice, I found her… right below me, in front of the Radio Kaikan.

"That's impossible… can that girl teleport or something?"

But that brat was down there, just like I had been a minute ago, staring up at the roof and waving happily. It was clear she had gone down by a different route… I had taken the shortest route up but I hadn't passed her on the way, and she didn't seem short of breath at all… what the hell. How much stamina did that girl have?

"Naruto Onii-chan, you're so sloooooww~~!"

"You, stay there and don't move!"

"Ahaha, nope nope nope! Come and find me!"

Fuka stuck out her tongue at me and then once again ran inside the building. T‐That brat… was she trying to turn this into a game of tag? Dammit, I had no choice but to call in reinforcements. I called Naruko and explained the situation to her.

"…got it. Okay, if you find her then call me first. You definitely won't be able to catch her."

"O‐Okay."

It was the truth, but hearing it out loud just seriously depressed me.

…hm?

"Hey, Naruko."

"Huh? Was there something else?"

"Had something… like this happened in the past?"

"Who knows."

I heard a robotic _beep_ , and the call cut out. I had no idea what had even made me say those words.

"Well, whatever."

I shook my head to clear it. I had to look for Fuka and let Naruko know. This was kind of like this game of "cops and robbers" I used to play a lot when I was a kid. But this was a bit different, in that the "robber" in this case was an elementary schooler who was way too fast for an elementary schooler, running like crazy around this place. Seriously, what an annoying opponent.

Naruko and I looked around the Radio Kaikan for ten minutes, with two of our agreed‐upon status reports in between. I didn't really get a chance to rest the entire way, so I never really managed to catch my breath.

 _Pant, pant, pant…_ "I‐I found her…" I finally saw Fuka inside a certain bookshop inside the building. This shop had quite a good selection of books, so when I came to Akiba with Naruko and Rias we would often visit here. All the other customers were obvious otaku, so it was the easiest thing in the world to spot a brown‐haired elementary schooler in that crowd.

Fuka was standing in a corner away from the gazes of the shop employees, and seemed to be looking for something on the shelves. The people who passed by her, though, seemed to take rather great notice of her.

Was she seriously just picking out manga? She really didn't see how worried we were, did she? Well, in this case I didn't think I needed to contact Naruko. I'd sneak up behind her and then catch her right here and now! But my plan soon crashed and burned. When I was around five meters behind her…

"Ah! Onii-chan! You finally came~~."

It was like Fuka had eyes on her back… she turned around and called out to me. It didn't look like she was going to run away. She probably had already gotten tired of playing tag.

"Don't disappear like that. Naruko was worried about you."

"Ah, really? Sorry!"

It was just like Naruko said. I felt my anger subsiding.

"Seems like you're carefully looking for something, but did you find something you wanted? If it's just one or two books I can buy them for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

If I did that, maybe she'd behave a bit better. Fuka also seemed really happy, and held out one volume of manga to me. It was an A5‐size manga with a drawing of a brown‐haired girl on the front.

"I thought this girl looks a bit like Fuka!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right…"

…wait a minute. Dammit! T‐That was hentai manga!

"Hey, Fuka! That's not a good book! Don't open it!"

But I had realized just a little too late. Fuka energetically opened the front cover…

" _Sniffle_ … I‐I thought the cover was pretty cute… but Onii-chan… this book is gross…"

"No kidding! That's not something a kid like you should be reading!"

Shit! No wonder everyone else had been looking at Fuka! W‐What the hell!? This already smelled something like a crime! If I didn't run away right away, I was going to get reported!

"…s _niffle_ … uuuuu…"

C‐Crap! If she starts crying loudly right now… I'm seriously going to get arrested!

"I'm begging you, please don't cry!"

"B‐But… but…"

Fuka looked like she was really on the verge of tears… I had to do something…! Dammit, when I panic I get short of breath really quickly…! Ugh… come on, me, remember. What do you do in times like these…? I gently put my hand on top of Fuka's head. And then, I started to stroke her hair.

"Nnn… ahh…"

She half‐closed her eyes and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"…s _niffle_ … Onii-chan, thank you…"

Thank goodness… this seemed to be working. This girl seemed pretty attached to me, so I thought doing something like this would get her to stop crying. It was something I had picked up in the past with Naruko. I might not be great at it, but I knew how to handle little girls. I mean, here, if it's Fuka, something like this should work…

"C‐Come on, let's go and buy you some candy, okay? Just come with Onii-chan."

"W‐What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 _Bam!_

"Uwahh!?" I was struck in the back with a violent dropkick. My body arched backwards and fell flat on the floor. It's probably a bit pathetic that I can tell from that… but… that was Naruko's kick!

When I turned around, I saw my sister there with her cheek spasming and with shock and murderous intent apparent on her face.

"Y‐Y‐Y‐You… I‐I never thought you were into that kind of thing…"

"N‐No! You've got it all wrong…! I was just… just trying to be reaaaaally nice and cheer Fuka up here…"

"You were panting and making this small girl read hentai books! Do you really think that explanation is going to fly here!?"

"Stop Naruko! Naruto Onii-chan didn't do anything wrong!"

Almost as if she was finishing me off, Fuka hugged me as I tried to get back on my feet.

"Onii-chan, I super love you!"

That really didn't make me happy, and her timing was the worst ever! And of course, Naruko still looked beside herself with rage… and began to attack me with the usual label.

"You damn lolicon! You're seriously gross! Go die!"

"I‐I'm not a lolicon… dammit!"

This kid might like me, but that seriously, seriously didn't make me happy at all. Please, someone, understand what I'm going through here!

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **134** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Fuka ended up explaining the situation to Naruko personally, and in the end we managed to convince her to calm down. Well… actually, it didn't seem like Naruko was a hundred percent convinced.

"…* _Stare*._ "

See? She's looking at me way more coldly than she usually did.

"A‐Anyways… let's go on to the next place. You wanted to check out the blurays at Animate, right? Right?"

"Well, okay. I'll be sure to get to the bottom of this later, so prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself… what exactly are you planning to do to me?" That's just terrifying.

"Responsibility! You're gonna take responsibility! Right, Onii-chan?!"

"You, seriously, be quiet! That's not funny at all! Where the hell did you learn that word?"

"That girl who looked like Fuka in that manga back there was saying it!"

"Stop imitating people from that manga, dammit!"

As I suffered this psychological onslaught from my sisters, we proceeded to Animate as planned. Just a bit after we arrived, a commercial for the second season of Madoka began to show on the big screen.

"Ah!"

Naruko quickly ran up to the screen. Seeing her do that made her seem almost five years younger.

"This commercial is soooo cool! The art, the music… it's all so exciting!"

"Ohh, is this the one Naruko is always talking about?" Fuka looked up at the commercial and spoke.

"Yeah! It's the one I promised I would show you if you ever went to Japan! You'll definitely love it!"

"Ohh… I've never seen that before. Looks pretty great. Yeah, could definitely be fun."

"When we get back let's start watching it right away!"

"Okay."

Haha… I really couldn't tell which one of them was younger here. Soon, the commercial ended.

"Ahh, that was greaaaat~~. I honestly think just being able to watch this show makes coming back to Japan worth it."

In front of the Animate, Naruko gazed at the big screen, spellbound.

"They didn't have Japanese anime over there in America?"

"I could've found a way to watch if I really wanted to. Like, I could have asked you to record the show and send the recording to me, or something like that. But, I mean, it just didn't feel like the right place to do stuff like that."

"And we didn't have a TV in our dorm anyways."

Fuka followed up with her own comment. They had gone to a place that was meant to train people in track and field, so it might have been lacking in the entertainment department. I mean, Naruko had really worn herself out because of stress right? It was probably a harsh environment for an otaku. Even someone who claimed to be a normal person like me would have found it hard to live without a TV (I mean, lately, just not being able to use the Internet was already pretty difficult on me).

"Ahaha, there really wasn't anything to do in that place except for training, was there?"

But unlike Naruko, who looked completely unsatisfied, Fuka didn't seem like she had been starved for entertainment. She was a fun‐loving, restless little kid, so had she really been alright over there?

"You didn't even have a TV? Fuka, wasn't every day pretty boring for you then?"

"Eh, not at all! Fuka spent every day doing things she really wanted to do, so it was super fun!"

Fuka put both her hands behind her head and gave me an innocent, child‐like smile. I could intuitively tell that her words just now had come from the heart. As long as she could run, she didn't care if she didn't have a TV, or any other entertainment. She didn't need anything else in this entire universe. That was her worldview, pure and simple. This girl was just unbeatable. That's what I truly felt at that moment.

A chill ran right up my spine. Naruko shrugged her shoulders, like what she would do when she was about to butt heads with Kuroneko.

"It's pointless trying to convince Fuka. I swear, she's probably the reincarnation of a remote‐controlled racecar or something."

"Wait, at least compare her to a thoroughbred or something. A toy model isn't even alive…"

"But it's completely true. She just runs all over the place until her batteries run out, and seriously doesn't care about anything else."

Naruko's words were clearly sarcastic, but I could sense a little bit of admiration in them too. I wondered if Fuka was angry at what Naruko had said, but she eagerly nodded.

"Yup, I don't really care about anything else."

"See? I knew Fuka would say something like that."

Naruko let out a weak chuckle, a knowing look in her eyes. Why was Naruko not nearly a match for Fuka? I think the little exchange just now was a very condensed answer to that question. Naruko felt a remarkable amount of responsibility towards this girl whom she had once beaten, and with an iron will, she threw her every effort into practicing. In the past, Naruko had balanced her modeling, her schoolwork, her hobbies, and her friends, holding each of those things dear…

Her way of life was something she could be proud of. I was really impressed by it. But this meant she was taking a finite amount of power, time, and skill, and spreading it across several things. There were those who took all their talents and time and focused it onto one single point. And Naruko was no match for people who set running equal to their very lives. If she really wanted to win against those people, she would have to throw away everything she had once held dear. She had to battle them on a level playing field.

I felt like now, I understood a bit what must have been going on in Naruko's head that led to her sending me that mail. She was seriously an idiot. Everyone had things they were good at and things they weren't good at. Going completely overboard wasn't going to do anything to change that. And I mean, it's not like Fuka felt like she was pushing herself to the limit or anything. Sure, she threw away any other form of recreation and spent every day fiercely training without any complaints.

But to Fuka, all of that was just a natural way to spend every day… it was something to laugh about and enjoy. Naruko… you do the same thing. Every day, you go to your modeling job, run track, study, play eroge… You have such a hard schedule, but you think of it as a natural thing, and can laugh and enjoy it. This was the same thing. _That certain thing_ you felt about Fuka was definitely the same as what I felt about you. It was nothing more than longing for something you couldn't get. But… if you ever need someone's help to get over anything, I'll always be there to lend a hand.

As I looked at Naruko, I kept all those things I wanted to say under wraps. Then Naruko faced Fuka and began to speak.

"Fuka. You say that you don't care about anything other than running, but…"

"Hm?"

"That's exactly why I brought you here. I want to show Fuka the _things I like_. I can't really put it in words too well, but this isn't really for your sake… I just wanted to do this."

"I see."

Fuka blushed a bit. And then she looked around. This was Naruko's beloved Akihabara. A Madoka commercial was being broadcast on the Animate TV screen. Cosplayers were striding along the road, live music was being played on stage during a special effects show, and there was a crowd over there in front of that shop, playing a demo version of a doujin game.

There was manga, anime, games, music, figures, wireless appliances, do‐it‐ yourself models, arcades, maid cafés… all of Japan's subculture was alive inside this place. It was also the birthplace of many fond sibling memories for us. It was the place where we met new friends. Right now, the place Naruko had wanted to come back to was right before Fuka's eyes.

And then… For some reason, Fuka looked right at me.

"I got it, Naruko."

Fuka nodded, seeming to have understood something, and then looked back to Naruko with a smile.

"I'm really having fun here, you know. Hehe, Naruko is such a worrier."

"Ugh… that's not what I meant."

"Sure, Fuka doesn't need anything else if Fuka can run. But that doesn't mean I'm sad when I get to do other things. Play with friends, or have fun, or things like that."

"Hmph. Well, that's good then."

Naruko stubbornly turned the other way, but I could tell she was relieved. Naruko probably thought that she was overstepping boundaries by pushing her own hobbies on her friend who was completely devoted to track. But, I'm sure when Fuka said "Naruko is such a worrier," it was because she had sensed Naruko was thinking something like that.

And then… she had mentioned she wasn't sad when she could do other things, but that also meant that she didn't mind if she didn't have those things either. She would live life to the fullest when the situation arose, but compared to running, having fun and friends took the backseat. At least, that's how I interpreted it. The fastest legs in the world… that was probably a title that had come from her incredibly special, tilted worldview.

To be honest, I was a bit scared that Fuka could just stand there and smile so innocently like that. To think Naruko could beat someone like this… good job, Naruko. But then, this brought up a lot of questions for me. If running was this little girl's life, then why would she leave Los Angeles, where she had the best training facilities in the world, and come all the way to spend time in Japan?

Maybe she just wanted to see a friend, or maybe she was interested in seeing Japan…? But I felt all of those reasons probably fell pretty low on the priority list for Fuka. And I also still had no idea why she was so attached to me, and kept on telling me that she "super loved" me. Was there really a theory that could explain all those things and yet not contradict Fuka's way of life? I wasn't too sure… but I had a guess. The real reason Fuka had come to Japan was…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **135** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Alllright, so should we have our match soon then?" Fuka said that in a vibrant voice, on our way home from all the sightseeing.

"Match?" Naruko seemed confused.

"Yeah, match. A race." Fuka stopped and pointed towards a schoolyard.

"Look look, there's a place over there where we can run. It's pretty much the same thing as a track."

"Hmph, are you a moron? I can't run in clothes like this."

"Aha, Naruko is playing dumb again~~."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your shoes. And your shorts, and that shirt."

Fuka started at Naruko's feet, and then worked her way up, pointing to each article of clothing in turn.

"You're wearing clothes that make it so easy to run, so don't give me that 'I can't run in clothes like this' excuse. Also, those shoes might not have spikes but those are definitely the same shoes you always used during practice, aren't they? Naruko is always so fashionable, so it's super strange she would go out with shoes like that."

"…"

In the face of Fuka's questioning, Naruko just stood there silently and listened. It was almost like a criminal getting her schemes unraveled by a detective. The two of them had retreated into their own little world, so there was no space for me to butt in. All I could do is stand there like a scarecrow and watch what was happening.

Fuka smiled triumphantly.

"You wanted to run from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Well… I had a feeling that Fuka would ask to do something like this…"

Naruko finally admitted it, letting out a resigned sigh.

"So just in case, I put on clothes I would never think about wearing any other day… I guess it really did seem out of place."

Wait, no, I hadn't noticed anything at all.

"Also, Fuka. Don't tell me that the reason you came to Japan was‐"

"Of course! I came for revenge! Hehe."

Fuka gave Naruko an ear‐to‐ear grin. Naruko seemed a bit exasperated.

"That's what I was afraid of. Tch, ahhhhh, I was an idiot for thinking that maybe you came because you wanted to see your dear dear older sister. You're the same heartless brat as always, aren't you?"

"No no no, I definitely wanted to see Naruko again too! For more than one reason."

In other words… she wanted to see the older sister who adored her. And also the rival who had beaten her.

"Fuka, I was just having a good day that day… although, I doubt telling you that will make you give up."

"Pfffft. Don't make fun of me, please. Fuka would never lose because of luck!"

Fuka pouted a bit, but her words were filled with an amazing amount of confidence. It was almost as if she was certain that if they raced a hundred times, she would beat Naruko a hundred times. As they had this short conversation of theirs, a sense of tension began to prickle to life between Naruko and Fuka. I could've sworn I saw sparks fly. Fuka was still full of smiles, but her smile no longer reached her eyes.

"That one time, Naruko was faster than Fuka. Even though, up until that day, we weren't even in the same league. So I want to know. What happened over that one day? What trick did you use to make your legs so much faster? And even though you won against Fuka, why did you go back?"

"Fuka‐"

"The things Naruko showed me today were the answers to that question, weren't they?"

"Yeah."

Naruko gave a quiet nod. Her expression was a calm, gentle one, the complete opposite of the piercing stare Naruko was shooting right at her.

"This is me. I finally understood that. The me who was overseas… that wasn't me. So I returned here. Returned to the place where the real me could live."

She wasn't talking directly at me, but nevertheless her words sent a warm wave of happiness through me.

I see… you… you thought of this place like that.

"Fuka might think that I'm making light of track or something… but I really can't throw away all the things I love. Track, my friends, my family, my hobbies… I need all of those things for me to be me."

That was something Naruko had discovered after she had come back, wasn't it? She stressed and stressed and stressed over it… and in the end came to that conclusion. Nobody else had a right to argue. My sister suddenly put on an arrogant look that I honestly think suited her quite well. She puffed out her chest and made a declaration.

"So I'll stay the way I'm meant to be, but I'll still beat you all."

"If you say that, then Fuka will race that Naruko, leave her in the dust, and go back to Los Angeles."

Fuka slowly squatted down and grabbed something around her ankles.

"Hehe. You know, coach told me to leave these on except when I take a bath, but…"

 _Thud, thud_. It sounded like she had detached something heavy from her legs.

"Hold these for me, Onii-chan."

"Ah, uwah…"

She tossed to me a few weights she had tied around her ankles. These were those "power ankle" weights, weren't they? Geez, they were heavy.

"Is she some character in a shounen manga or something…?"

I have to say, I was more shocked than impressed. And that retort was way more boring than what I usually could dish out. Her coach and her… they were both seriously screwed in the head. This wasn't training. This was some form of religious discipline or something.

"I'm ready. Alright… Naruko, let's make this a serious battle between two fellow runners!"

On the certain school grounds at certain high school, a race was about to begin between two people.

The area was empty; we were the only three people around. I was tasked with being the referee, and I stood at the finish line, watching the two of them as they took a crouching start. Both Naruko and Fuka were bent there with the exact same posture, and both waited for my signal. It was a posture scientifically proven to provide the most power for a quick start. A posture born of wisdom and diligent study, the result of many trial‐and‐error studies.

Indeed, they looked like catapults ready to spring.

"Let's do this…"

The atmosphere felt like it could light on fire with the slightest spark. Even thought I was a hundred meters away, I could feel that all too clearly. And then… I shouted the go signal and vigorously brought my raised arm down.

 _Thud!_

I heard the sound of feet kicking off the ground. The two of them took a lightning‐fast start and flew from the start line. That had to be a hallucination… there was no way that could have been that loud… but I could definitely hear echoing thuds, almost as if the earth was shaking. That's how overwhelmingly fast Fuka was accelerating.

Calling that a "rocket start" seriously wasn't doing it justice at who's ever tried to run at full speed would probably understand how abnormal this was.

T‐This girl… she was insanely fast from the first step she took! Her first step, then her second, then her third and fourth… it took her just a few steps before she reached top speed. Meanwhile, Naruko was just reaching the point where she was starting to accelerate. They had only gone through a tenth of the hundred‐meter race, but there was already a pretty big difference between them.

I don't think Fuka herself had any intention to do this, but… she was running as if to say "I'll make it clear how huge the difference is in our skill levels." But the hope didn't die from Naruko's eyes. Her fighting spirit was still alive and strong. Even as the gap between her and Fuka widened more and more, she didn't falter and just continued accelerating. "I already know how good you are," she seemed to be saying. But all the same, she would try her very best and just do like she was taught in practice. That's what her eyes were saying right then.

My eyes were completely fixed on these two girls as they dashed down the track. Their forms were completely identical. I don't know what the technical term was for it. Their backs were straight, they swung their arms, and they were making huge strides forwards with their long legs. For whatever strange reason, practiced, mastered movements like this seemed quite beautiful to me.

There was Fuka, running up the track with a look of glee on her face. And there was Naruko, who ran with a raging fire burning in her eyes as she glared at the back of her rival. Their forms were identical, but they themselves were complete opposites. Such was the difference in their skill levels. They had already sprinted more than fifty meters, and the gap between them was already quite large. It would be impossible for Naruko to make a comeback victory now… even a newbie like me was pretty confident of that. It really did seem like Fuka was moments away from getting her revenge on Naruko.

"Go Naruko…" That just naturally slipped out of my mouth.

"Go Naruko…!" I began to cheer Naruko on from the finish line. The feelings overflowing from my heart began to rise up within me, into my vocal cords.

"Go Naruko!" I couldn't just stand here and not cheer her on.

"Naruko! Don't lose!Go! You can still catch her! Don't give up!"

I could have sworn that Naruko then looked me right in the eyes. I could have sworn that the gap between her and Fuka was closing just a tiny, tiny bit. No… it really was closing. At her top speed… Naruko was faster than Fuka!

"You can do it! Beat her… run right past her! Naruko!"

There were thirty meters left. I yelled out desperately. Life is not like an game. Once you made a choice, there was no way to go back and change it. If you failed, you couldn't undo that failure, and there were no miracles that would appear to help you out of trouble Impossible things were impossible… and hopeless things were definitely just hopeless. But who the hell was the one who had decided that!? Impossible things… hopeless things… you really couldn't know until you tried! Only the gods themselves could know what would happen in the future! So don't give up Naruko!

"Beat her Naruko!"

They were going to reach the goal in only a few more moments. Naruko was nipping at Fuka's heels, showing just how fast her top speed could be. Fuka probably didn't find it too funny to hear me cheering only for Naruko. Sorry Fuka… you're certainly a cute girl, and one who told me she "super loved" me. But if I had to put this in words, this was habit. Yes, it was the natural habit of someone with a sister. It was obvious I had to cheer on and favor my own sister. Yes, let me just make one thing clear…

"I'M NOT A LOLICON! I'M A SISCON! BEAT HER! BEAT HER, NARUKOOOOOO~~!"

Honestly, I didn't have a great idea of what I was shouting. What the hell was I saying right now? But whatever. I put my heart and soul into it as I shouted at my sister. Boosted by my cheers, Naruko seemed to accelerate even further…

And then… Naruko lost. The fierce race had come to a close.

 _"Pant… pant… pant…"_ Having run with all her might and exhausted all her strength, Naruko stood next to me, her body half‐bent and her shoulders rising up and down.

"Phew~!" On the other hand, Fuka seemed a bit out of breath, but didn't appear to be too tired.

This didn't really feel like a situation where I could butt in. Sure, you lost, but that was a pretty good race… even if I wanted with all my being to say that, I really couldn't.

"Ahh… so I lost…"

Naruko looked up at the sky, sounding like something had just burst within her. Fuka walked up to her, and gave her the peace sign with a proud smile on her face.

"Naruko! Fuka won! Hehe"

"I know… you don't have to keep saying it… I'm pretty frustrated here too, you know. Can't you be a bit more considerate as the winner?"

"Nope! A win is a win! Hyaha~! Revenge success! Hehe, you got what you deserved!"

Fuka bounced around, the joy of victory rushing through her every vein. Fuka was seriously merciless when she won… honestly, it was almost refreshing. Although hearing all that coming from Fuka seemed to make Naruko's insides boil.

"This… little brat… so annoying… so so so so annoying! Ugh, you're so annoying!"

Naruko stamped her feet and seemed genuinely frustrated. Tears even rose up in her eyes, and she began to mutter, clearly irritated.

"Fuka… I love you, you know that? But right now you're the most annoying person in the world."

"Eh? Really? Hehehe, Fuka also loves Naruko, but to be honest Fuka came to Japan just to see Naruko look like that!"

Fuka happily pointed at Naruko's face, which made Naruko blow up.

"Ugyahhhh! I got it now! I got it! Real little sisters are just terrible! Little sisters should stick to two dimensions!"

You're the last person I want to hear that from. Is what I said inside my head.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **136** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day… after she fulfilled her goal of "being able to behold Naruko's crying face after exacting sweet, sweet revenge, Fuka suddenly declared that she was going back to America. Fuka's stay was thus cut very short, and she had already finished her preparations for going back. I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at her, exasperated.

"Did you seriously come to Japan just for that…?"

"Eh? Ahahaha, Onii-chan is such an idiot…"

Hey, what the hell does that mean? I don't want to be called an idiot by an idiot.

After checking her luggage in our living room, Fuka came and plopped herself down next to me on the sofa. She brought her head up close to mine and waved her finger from side to side, a knowing look on her face.

"Were you really listening to Fuka when she was talking? Sure, my top goal was to get revenge on Naruko. But that wasn't all."

"Ahh… you wanted to go sightseeing, and you wanted to see Naruko again, right? But, that's…"

Those things shouldn't have been very high on her priorities list, right? So if she got her revenge, then there wasn't any other reason for her to stay in Japan, right?

"No no no. Wrong wrong wrooooong~~."

I must've said something funny, because Fuka clutched her sides and began to laugh. It might have been my imagination, but just for a second… I could have sworn Fuka had a slightly lewd, adult look on her face.

"I always wanted to know why I lost that one time. So I came here to find out what gave Naruko that extra burst of speed back then. That was my true goal. I had already talked with a lot of people over in America and had the general idea… but you have to see things for yourself sometimes, right?"

"…"

"And then, and then, I figured it out. So now I'm leaving. If I don't go back right now and train, Naruko's going to catch up! There's not enough time to be standing still!"

I see.

 _"I want to show Fuka the things I like."_

"I got it, Naruko."

This must've been what Fuka had understood when she was standing in the middle of Akihabara. In other words… the one time that Naruko had beaten Fuka was when I had gone to Los Angeles.

 _"…after all, I have somewhere I need to be."_

It must've been when she said that and left. She was able to finally play eroge again and regain her strength… and then she went to challenge Fuka to a race.

"Naruko was getting really worn out overseas without the things she loved. That girl you beat over and over again in Los Angeles wasn't the true Naruko. You were probably pretty surprised when she got back her strength."

"Huh? So you do understand."

"Don't take me for an idiot, you little brat. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Naruko's super beloved Onii-chan?"

"H‐How did it get to that!?"

"But but, Naruko was all worn out because her super beloved Onii-chan wasn't there. And Naruko got really fast all of a sudden because her Onii-chan came to Los Angeles. Right?"

T‐This girl… she was completely misunderstanding the situation… Naruko hadn't gotten worn out because she couldn't see me… It was because Fuka was her roommate so she couldn't play any eroge! Also, she couldn't see any of her dear friends, like Kuroneko or Ayase. So, Fuka suddenly revived because I had let her play eroge! I mean, as proof, she said it herself!

 _"It's just that I'm getting to do something I love doing but haven't been able to do for a long time… so of course I'm happy."_

 _"You know, I somehow feel a lot better after playing eroge."_

She had said all that! Honestly, thinking about this all with a clear head, that's really a terrible reason to feel better! Just imagine me having to tell an innocent kid like Fuka "The reason you were beaten is because of eroge power!" That's just ridiculous!

I‐I guess there's no choice… I'll just leave Fuka alone with her misunderstandings for now.

"Fuka, it's just like you say. Naruko regained her strength because she was able to meet her super beloved Onii-chan again."

"Ohh, it was the power of love, wasn't it!?"

"Uhh… yeah, that was it…"

Ugh, I feel gross. I seriously need a shower now.

"I thought so! So, if Fuka also super loves her Onii-chan, will she also get super fast?"

"No! How did you get that?!"

I finally understand now! Her affection points for me had been maxed from the start because of that stupid logic, weren't they!? Don't cling to me dammit!

"Naruto Onii-chan, I super love you! Mnnn, kiss kiss."

 _Bam!_ The living room door opened.

"Y‐You two again! How many times do I have to say the same thing!? You lolicon! You piece of trash!"

Naruko, why is it that you have the absolute worst timing in opening the door, each and every time?! Dammit… I should just give up and become a lolicon.

Soon, it was time for Fuka to leave. Both Naruko and I were in our entranceway, saying goodbye to the new little sister who had spent a number of days with us.

"See ya, Fuka. I'll be the one getting revenge next time, so be prepared."

"I won't let you~~! Fuka will never lose to people who do track for weird reasons like you! Just keep chasing me and enjoy always looking at my back!"

"Hmph, you've got quite the mouth on you. Sure, I didn't start running track because I purely and only love running like you, but don't think I'm meek enough to just stand here and keep losing without a fight."

"Can you do really anything about it? You already did what you first set out to do, didn't you?"

"But track is already a big part of me. I definitely won't throw it away, just like all the other things I love."

"It kinda annoys me when you say that… makes it sound like you're just running in your spare time or something… but that's probably not it, right? Naruko can run that fast because of that, right?"

"Exactly. Also… you've given me a new reason to run too."

Naruko puffed out her chest. There was no hint of hesitation in her confident eyes.

"Well, I guess all I can say is 'catch me if you can.' But I'll never, ever lose to Naruko. I definitely, definitely won't lose. When you're putting all your effort into other things, don't you ever forget that Fuka will be running all the time, okay?"

"Perfect. You better say your prayers, because I'm coming for you."

"Ahaha, okay."

The two of them gripped each other's hands in a firm handshake. This was a conversation between only the two of them. Outsiders weren't allowed in. There was a mutual understanding forming of them as fellow rivals.

"… I guess I should go soon." "

Yeah. Bye bye, Fuka."

"Bye bye, Naruko."

Fuka gave us a last smile, tinged with sadness at having to part, and then she turned her back towards us.

"Hey." As Fuka put her hand on the doorknob, Naruko called out to her. "Fuka, I forgot to ask you one thing."

"What?" Fuka turned only her head around to face us.

"When we raced in Los Angeles, were you wearing your ankle weights?"

"Of course not. They were off. It was a serious race, right?"

"I see. Thanks."

Naruko quickly turned the other way. Fuka dashed outside and this time turned her entire body around towards us.

"Naruto Onii-chan! Bye byeeeee~~! The next time Fuka comes to Japan, we'll get married and I'll take you back to Los Angeles, okay? It's a promise!"

"We never made any promise like that! Get out, you damn brat!"

"Hehe! You sure you won't regret that? Next time we meet, I might've grown into a reaaaaaaaally beautiful woman!"

Leaving off with that sentence, Fuka sped up and ran off somewhere. It seemed like she was going to run all the way to the airport again…

Geez. She came all the way from over the ocean, raised a huge ruckus here, and now she was going back across that ocean. That girl was like a typhoon.

"…and off she goes."

"Yeah."

Naruko and I stood there looking off into the direction that Fuka had gone.

"I think I'll be just a little bit lonely without her here."

"Lolicon."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ah, right. You're actually a siscon, was it?"

Naruko laughed mockingly. This girl… she was trying to make fun of me, wasn't she? Reining in her laugh, Naruko spoke again.

"Hey, I have a request for you."

"Oh, is this another 'life counseling' thing?"

God, I'm frustrated by how happy I accidentally sounded about that. But Naruko shook her head.

"No, it's not. I already told you the one you did before was the 'last' one, right?"

"I see… so it was…"

Certainly, the "final life counseling session" my sister and I had was already over. So Naruko wouldn't come to me for "life counseling" anymore. But I mean, it's not like it made much sense to talk about "life counseling" and "requests" like this in terms of "first" and "last" anyways. I guess this was just how Naruko saw things… so I really had no place to argue.

My God, this has been a weird story. When Naruko had come to me for our first life counseling session, I'm pretty sure I found it kind of annoying and completely out of character for me. To think that at this point I could feel so… well, no, I still hate stuff like this.

"So, what is it? That 'request' of yours. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll listen."

But at this point, I've almost become resigned to the fact that she would come to me with stuff like this, and to the fact that I would listen. I'm sure that even after this, my days with my completely uncute sister would continue like this into eternity. Although… I admit, a part of me didn't think that was such a bad thing.

"Y-Yeah, umm… it's a bit hard to say ..."

"What? Just say it"

"Nii-chan, become my boyfriend."

"Umm… what…" Shocked, I was unable to answer.

With frightful eyes, Naruko looked at me.

"…is that…impossible?"

"No…" I hesitated.

"I didn't say it was impossible…but I don't understand what you mean! I'm… your brother. What exactly do you mean? Do you…you love me?"

Just now was something that could only be said in an eroge. I never thought that I had to use that line in real life.

"…!"

When those words left my mouth, Naruko's eyes widened. Her body froze. Then her face blushed before turning pale – finally, she grit her teeth, shouting in anger.

"No way! That is not it! How could you…how could I love someone like you! Do you know what you just said?"

"Isn't it because of your 'please be my boyfriend'?"

"At least hear me out! I've got a reason!"

"Reason?"

"Yes! I wanted you to 'pretend to be my boyfriend'!"

"Pretend to be your boyfriend? Why didn't you say so from the beginning! 'Please be my boyfriend'…was too vague."

 _Whack!_

"It hurt!"

She kicked me! What the hell? Wasn't she asking for a favor?

"Hmph! Because you're a siscon you're having weird fantasies again!"

"Weird fantasies…? anyone would respond the same if you asked them that!"

"Idiot! You idiot! You are the one who shouted 'I'm a siscon' – and you did it when everyone was looking!"

"Ugh…"

Please don't remind me of that! Do you want me to commit suicide?

"T-This wasn't related to the current situation. Please don't mention it anymore!"

"Whatever – hmph! Anyway, you have to pretend to be my boyfriend and go meet someone with me! Got it!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	35. Date With My Little Sister

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misaki Fujima."

She introduced herself with a smile. Her business card showed that she is "Eternal Blue joint stock company – chairwoman."

"Please to meet you. I'm Ryouta Watari."

We agreed for me to use a fake name.

"So – I think you basically understand right?"

"Yes, You wanted Naruko to be your exclusive model?"

"Yes. If possible, we intended to take Naruko to our headquarters in Europe. As long as she wishes it, we will take care of everything else."

She casually talked about something incredible. Clearly someone who's used to giving others orders. She reminded me of Kuroi-san. Of course, she was much more calm and mature.

"So what?"

"Watari-san, please break up with Naruko."

"What?"

"Just name your price. We will give you as much as you want."

"No no no wait wait wait! This is not the problem here!"

What the heck was she talking about! Misaki-san blinked, puzzled.

"Hm? Aren't we meeting today because of that?"

"Please wait a moment. No matter how I look, you proceed too fast."

"I don't think so, but that's fine."

With gentle eyes, Misaki-san looked at Naruko.

"Naruko, looks like your boyfriend had trouble understanding, so allow me to make it clear."

"Uh… um" Naruko's hands clenched into a fist.

"There is no need to worry" Misaki-san smiled again.

"Actually, when I asked Naruko to be our model, she said that because she had a boyfriend she didn't want to go abroad."

The first day of summer break, in a café shop nearby. I met Misaki Fujima together with Naruko. Naruko's request was for me to become her boyfriend so she could deny Misaki's offer.

Somehow, I got the feeling that Naruko really wanted to accept this offer.

For a girl to become an exclusive model of a big company, this should be a good thing. But… Naruko herself said she didn't want it…

Of course. As Fuka said, this is where Naruko belongs.

To be honest, to reject the offer was not hard at all. Even if Naruko hoped for it, making it into reality was not easy. After all – well, this girl just returned from America too. 'I wanted to become a professional model, so I plan to go abroad again' – there is no way my dad would accept that reason. He will not let his precios daughter slip away again.

So she must have asked for my help in order to solve it once and for Misaki-san was someone with a tough personality, she wouldn't give up without a fight. Worse case, she might involve dad, and Naruko might not even continue her modeling job.

So, backed into a corner, Naruko got an idea - 'I had a boyfriend. I wanted to treasure our time together. So I don't want to go abroad!" That is what she said.

As usual, when faced with unexpected hardship, my sister would do something stupid. But since I didn't hear everything myself, so I wasn't sure about the exact words.

'Pretend to be my boyfriend and convince this woman for me!' That was probably it.

At first, somehow I didn't want to do it. But I'm probably the only guy that she could ask.

I won't reject her. Well, I'm a siscon anyway. I don't want my sister to go abroad, I don't want her to be unable to do something she likes. That's why I accepted her request.

"And for that, please break up with Naruko."

"I refuse" Fearlessly, I replied.

"How about for 500 000 yen?"

"Really?"

My body moved on instinct. With that much money… I could buy a Gibson Thunderbird IV!

"Ugh…"

From a corner which Misaki-san couldn't see, an elbow hit my abdomen. Naruko was giving me a death glare, like she wanted to say 'are you having a change of heart' No no of course not. I'm just a little surprised.

I looked at Misaki-san again, firmly said. "Unfortunately, this is not a money problem – because I love Naruko!"

Ugh! Someone suddenly stepped on my foot.

I endured and looked at Naruko, only to see her ears redden. After pulling my sleeve, Naruko whispered.

"Hey, it's so embarrassing."

"Idiot. How could I not say that out clearly?"

"But…you don't have to go that far."

Due to embarrassment, Naruko's eyes turned moist. Seeing our small conversation, Misaki-san smiled.

"What a wonderful couple."

Naruko immediately looked away. I gave her my brightest smile.

"Our relationship is very good, isn't it!"

I wanted to vomit! But I need to deceive her, so this can't be helped. I held out my arms, took Naruko's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Wah."

Due to shock, Naruko's body became stiff.

"Gross! What do you want to do?"

"I'm hurt! How could you say your boyfriend is gross!"

Enduring her elbow again, I whispered back

"(Whisper) Keep acting! Look, Misaki-san has started to doubt us!"

"(Whisper) I know. But you pulled me too hard!"

"(Whisper) This is just your imagination, endure it!"

During our small conversation, Misaki-san seemed interested in looking at us.

"So?"

"Nothing!"

Both of us responded at once.

Misaki-san stayed silent for a while then said, "I understand."

"Huh?"

"In other words – I understand that Naruko has a boyfriend."

"So…"

Naruko seemed relaxed. But Misaki-san continued.

"Yes. But this doesn't mean I'll give up. Maybe you guys will break up in the future?"

"No! That will not happen! Never!" Naruko strongly objected.

This was the crucial part, so of course she got worked up. However, Naruko's momentum was stopped by Misaki-san's flexible response.

"Let's talk about something else. Naruko, are you free tomorrow?"

"Ah? Is something wrong?"

"Tomorrow, I will have a fashion show. If you don't mind, how about you come take a look. If there are any clothes you like, you may take them as a present – how about it?"

Misaki-san's eyes started flashing.

Suspicious. Could it be that she plans to take Naruko outside then somehow force her to accept? Maybe I'm thinking too much, but I couldn't shake off this feeling. Probably is…because I recognized her eyes…that was Kuroi-san's hunter eyes.

"Sorry, she isn't free tomorrow." Before Naruko gave her answer, I immediately rejected the offer.

"Why are you giving the answer?"

"We have a date tomorrow!"

"Wha…" Naruko's eyes widen in shock. Idiot! Play along! I pulled her closer, blinked at her in very close range.

"Isn't that right, Naruko-chan."

"…ah…ahahaha.."

Ahahaha… Even I didn't think that I could become so gross.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **137** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Why the hell you so angry!"

After we return home, I was listening to my sister's lecture. Of course we said goodbye to Misaki-san beforehand.

"Shut up! Just now, what did you do? What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I was acting like you ordered."

"What's the meaning of your so-called best action? Holding your cute sister by her shoulder. Rubbing her body in public. Forcing her to play along! You meant that?"

"Stop! Don't use those evil words to describe it."

You made it like we were in an eroge.

"Anyway, I pretended to be your boyfriend. That was your request, damn it!"

"I didn't request you to act like that! Agh! Enough! I still feel your hand touching my body…"

Naruko tried to wipe her body again, especially where we had touched earlier.

"I think you are overthinking it. We are brother and sister, there is no problem with a little physical contact, right?"

"Of course there is a problem!"

She returned to her angry mood again. What an impatient girl. I have no interest in my sister's body or anything. You're just overthinking it.

"Don't tell me…in the time I was away you had become a pervert?"

"Of course not!" I angrily replied.

Suddenly, Naruko's phone rang.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

"Hello?"

"Uhm… uhm…I see…thank you for letting me know… um… bye.."

 _Beep beep_.

Naruko turned off her phone, her face paled.

"Is something wrong?"

"…this is all your fault."

"What!?"

"Just now, a friend of mine called me," breathing out, Naruko looked away. "Looks like Misaki-san plans to follow us tomorrow."

"What?" I couldn't hide my surprise. "Follow us? Like a stalker? She is going to have a fashion show tomorrow, right? How could she abandon it to stalk us?"

"About that… looks like she's leaving it to her underling…"

"To stalk us? No matter how you look at this, this is abnormal. We shouldn't be that high on her priority list."

Blinking, Naruko looked away.

"I don't understand too! I just heard myself! How could I know what she's thinking!"

"Umm… okay…" Couldn't be helped then. I tiredly nodded.

Naruko returned to the topic, "Anyway, this means one thing: Misaki-san wants to confirm if we really are lovers, and how much of our relationship is true."

"…in this case… maybe it is a chance too"

"Why?"

"Because we know that Misaki-san is going to stalk us, but Misaki-san doesn't know that we know. If we let her see us in a good relationship…"

"I see. She will give up on her own. It's not like we could just quit now, let's make it to the end."

The next day. Wearing new clothes, I looked at the sky. There were no clouds. The sun shone so bright. It made me feel so comfortable.

I was currently at a station not very far from home, everywhere I looked, there were monorails. Many people rushed past me. Some looked at their clock or phone. I glared at mine too. A little past 9:30.

"… you are early." Suddenly, I heard the voice I had been waiting for.

"Sorry to make you wait…" I looked up at the girl who was smiling in embarrassment… _my girlfriend_.

"What do you think?"

"It's good. Let's just go."

"Mmm"

Naruko happily nodded and took my hand. Her hand was so soft. I couldn't help but swallow hard.

"You look nice in those clothes."

"Really? Thank you." Naruko smiled softly.

"You look nice today too."

"All thanks to you helping me pick my clothes."

"It was your fault for not having anything decent to begin with."

"Alright alright."

We started walking away from the station while still talking. Soon, we reached a square.

"Ah… about."

"Hm?"

"Today… I will call you 'Naruto'."

"…why ?"

"Because… because I feel like I'm your lover this way."

She looked very embarrassed. Her ear was all red. Even I felt my face heat up.

"Sure, go ahead."

I forced my head to look in another direction. From an outsider point of view, we were really a couple. Because both I and Naruko had no idea where Misaki-san could be hiding now, we ended up walking hand in hand. We were on the main street leading to Chiba's central station. Because it was not ten o'clock, not many stores were open.

"What nice weather. How about we go visit a botanical garden?"

"No way! Have you given it any thought at all!"

Actually, I did think carefully about it.

"Some of my friends said that place isn't too bad."

"Rejected." No mercy.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever Naruto wants is fine."

That was what I was afraid of. If this was Karin, then she meant exactly it. But for Naruko, this didn't mean 'go to somewhere you like' but 'guess somewhere I would like to go to'. Answering wrong was not an option. So I had to think carefully about it…

"Let's…"

If this was a game… I started channeling the main character…

"Let's go to the cinema first (smile)."

 _Crunch!_ Naruko stepped on my foot, pulled me closer and whispered, "You based that line on an eroge, didn't you!"

"Impossible… how could you know…"

"That was a game that I lent you! Do not use eroge knowledge during a real date!"

"Wait wait wait Naruko – That game box claimed to be a simulation eroge. Now you say I'm not allowed to use that at all?"

"Yes! Although that simulation game is amazing, but it couldn't hold a candle to true love!"

In other words, a date with Naruko was going to be very difficult. I couldn't use eroges for reference. If someone came closer and listened, they would realize that our conversation was very weird. But of course from an outsider point of view, we were just a happy couple who leaned closer to have a sweet conversation. In the end, we walked toward Chiba central station – to the cinema's direction.

"Naruko, what movie would you like to see?" We arrived at the cinema. There were a lot of movie posters around.

"Hmmm…" Naruko thought about it for a while, then… "This one."

"La La Land? That Romance…movie, right?"

"Yup! This is common for a date right? Do you have any objections?"

"No, but I have another suggestion." I pointed at the next poster.

"What about this anime? First, take a look at this."

The film's title is Kiniro Mosaic Pretty Days.

"But this is an anime for kids."

"Isn't this exactly what you like?"

"I like it very much…but it doesn't suit a date…beside, it isn't my style."

I brought Naruko with me to the ticket station.

"Two ticket for Kiniro Mosaic Pretty Days, please."

"Hey wait a second!"

"What?"

"I want to watch La La Land."

"Be quiet, will you."

Naruko pouted. Of course, choosing an anime while being stalked wasn't the best idea. But I had to choose it. How could I go see a love romance with my sister! I had to avoid it at any cost!

Two hours later.

"Ah ~~ Wonderful! I feel so ~~ good!"

We left the cinema together. Thanks to the anime, Naruko was able to relieve her stress. Like a little child, Naruko waved her hands and told me in an exaggerated manner.

"Did you see it! All of those lolis were so cute! I never had that feeling before. Is that moe? I thought a moe anime for kids probably didn't exist, but I was wrong! Such a wonderful anime! Now that I think about it, the female protagonist's voice actress is the same one who did Kyoko Sakura! Ahh, to notice such a small thing, I'm so amazed of myself!"

"Gross." I replied with her catch-phrase. At the same time, I pulled myself closer. This girl…she completely forgot about the world and escaped into the imagination.

"Hey! Did you listen to me at all?"

"Of course. Now be quiet, will you?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you remember that we were being stalked?"

Now she remembered.

"Y-Yeah."

Rubbing the back of my head, I said, " Well, the truth is I haven't seen Misaki-san anywhere. How about you?"

"I noticed someone earlier, but there is no way to make sure."

So there is someone? Dammit!

"I know that you are happy, but try to keep it in check for now. Can you?"

"I know… but it was such a good anime."

"Really?" I sighed.

This wasn't in my expectation, but… "Look like choosing it was the right choice."

Looking at how happy Naruko is, I felt happy as well.

"I'm kind of hungry, let's grab something to eat."

"No fast food or family restaurants, remember!"

"Yeah yeah."

I remembered the same thing happened before at Christmas. What an expensive girl.

"So you should come and pick yourself."

"What? Isn't it normal for the male to choose and the female to follow?"

What a troublesome girl. I massaged my temple, and said, "Someone is stalking us now. My choice in the cinema was already not very suitable, so you have to make a choice this time."

"Ah… you are right. I will choose this time. But you'd better pay attention and take this as a lesson for the next time."

Next time?

"Okay, let's go this way."

"Cake shop? Oh well, not bad…"

Naruko chose a very quiet cake shop. They played classical music inside, so it was quite comfortable. We took a small table near the window. Because of that, our bodies were very close to each other.

"Not bad isn't it? Sometimes I come here with Ayase."

"Yeah… not bad at all."

I took a look around. As expected of a good shop, everywhere was the smell of tea and cake. Almost all of the customers were female, only one couple. But he was acting the same as me, looking around nervously before giving me a wry smile. I returned with an awkward smile.

In front of me, Naruko said, "Don't look around. There is someone right behind you looking straight at us"

"Really?"

"Yes… I think…"

Looks like we were still under surveillance. So they planned to follow us till the end?

"So is there anything good here?"

In order to let Naruko see, I opened the menu wide. In the first page was a couple's cake, next to it was a couple's drink.

"Let's forget about this one, shall we?"

"Of course"

Naruko showed a troubled expression.

"Just… Misaki-san probably sees it too…"

"Wait wait! There is no need to go that far! Even if I really go to this place with my girlfriend, I will not do anything to embarrass them."

"Yeah… you are right…" Naruko looked down in embarrassment.

She's always like that. If she decides to do something, she will give it everything she's got. Even if it was 'pretend'. To hide her embarrassment, Naruko moved to the second page.

"What… should I choose.."

Suddenly…

"Ah, if it isn't Naruko?" It was said in a cocky loli voice.

Both I and Naruko turned aside, our eyes widened.

"Ku…Kuuko!"

"The one and only!"

Shit! We were too focused on finding an unknown stalker that we completely failed to notice an acquaintance. Dammit! This girl once saw me at my home. If this continued, I will be exposed as Naruko's brother.

"What is that? A date? Ah…so you got a boyfriend, Naruko?"

This idiot didn't remember me! You almost gave me a heart attack! Well, now that I think about it, she didn't notice me when I took on that manager role. She clearly could remember the script after reading it once… so that means she never intended to remember me at all.

"Ah…yeah… kind of…ah… but please keep it a secret from everyone." Naruko showed a nervous smile.

Couldn't be helped, whatever we said probably wouldn't be any much use. This was your carelessness Nauko. Since you sometimes went here with your friends, to meet one of them here is entirely possible. Thank god that wasn't Ayase. If this was Ayase, it would be a disaster.

"Say, why are you here Kuuko? You said that you wanted to go buy something before."

"Yeah…" Kuuko lazily answered.

"So? How is your shopping going?"

With sloopy eyes, Kuuko pointed in a direction. It seemed that Kuuko originally came to this table to get some napkins.

"Kuu-chan ~~~"

"I told you not to call me Kuu-chan anymore."

"Ah, but… who is this?"

"Classmate. Come and say hi."

"Ah, right"

Due to Kuuko's request, this girl nervously placed her hand on her chest. That's right. She was…

"Ah! Rem-chan."

This was one of our acquaintances too. Rem Lugnica. This blue hair girl in pure white clothes followed Kuuko – they didn't look like they were friends at all. As a fan of Rem, Naruko was excited.

"Please to meet you…"

"Please to meet you! Oh, oh, wow! I can't believe I could meet you here!"

Naruko's voice was getting louder and louder. She was completely in excitement mode.

"About it…how could you know me?"

"Ah! eh…eh…"

Of course you couldn't say 'I saw you at the Madoka's cosplay contest and become a fan of you'.

Naruko made up an excuse, "I …I saw your picture at Ayase's place. Rem-chan is Ayase's friend right? Since that time, I already think that you are so cute…"

"Ah… I see."

Rem probably accepted this reason. I was worried about Kuuko's reaction, but turns out she was focusing on eating her cake, and didn't pay any attention to our conversation. Besides… even Rem didn't notice me. What a naïve girl, she didn't realize I was the manager from that time.

"I'm Naruko Namikaze."

"Ah… I'm Rem Lugnica."

After a brief introduction, Naruko asked her red haired friend, "Kuuko, how did you meet Rem-chan? Where did you meet her! Tell me!"

"I met her at the bus station just now. She decided to tag along despite my protest."

It was probably true. A few weeks ago, after some events, Rem was clinging to Kuuko as much as possible.

"Whatever. Let's eat, Naruko~"

Without waiting for our reply, Kuuko brought her table and chair to our table. Then she talked to me in a fake sweet tone.

"Naruko's handsome boyfriend-san, please take care of the bill for us."

Kuuko tossed me her bill as if the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah… wait… Kuu-chan…that wasn't nice…"

"Whatever. Come here, let's eat a lot."

After unsuccessfully convincing Kuuko, Rem sat down in front of her. You two… because we were pretending to have a date it was fine, but if it was real then you two were in the way. Right Naruko?

"Sit here together…" What a stiff smile.

True, Kuuko was unlikeable, but what kind of expression was that? And the result – Kuuko and Rem joined in. They sat together while we were on the opposite side.

With happy expressions (thanks to the cake I paid for) Rem told Kuuko, "Kuu-chan, how about we go to Animate studio later?"

"Huh? Why must I go to that place with you?"

Kuuko clearly didn't want to go. But Rem didn't give up.

"But…but there is a Madoka-related job here. So…I wanted to demonstrate to Kuu-chan."

"So what? All I need to do is follow the script right – I don't need a kid to look after me."

"Ahhhh…how could you…" Rem started to weep.

"You are so hopeless…"

"Kuuko! How could you make Rem-chan cry!?"

"Wah!"

"Wait a second, what are you doing Naruko?"

Naruko suddenly shouted. Both Rem and Kuuko nervously retreated back.

"Na… Naruko…this is your first time meeting her right?"

"Yes. It's true."

"So…why are you that angry?"

"Ah… because…" Naruko couldn't answer.

Because I saw Rem-chan at the Madoka cosplay contest. By the way, your Kyoko cosplay costume gave me a nosebleed. Ah, I also bought the DVD recording of the contest! Of course you couldn't say that out loud.

"Anyway, I'm a fan of Rem, so don't bully her."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Blocking her ears, Kuuko replied.

"Kuuko, do you want me to tell Ayase?"

"N-No… I won't do it again…" Kuuko paled immediately.

Although Naruko was angry, honestly Kuuko wasn't really bullying Rem. I was more aware of their relationship than my sister. Then in a sweet voice, Naruko said to Rem (who she thought was bullied by Kuuko)

"Rem-chan, do you want to go to Animate studio with onee-chan?"

"I got Kuu-chan to go with me, thank you."

So hopeless.

"I-I see…maybe next time…"

Poor Naruko was already on the verge of crying. This was the first time I've seen her defeated so easily. To Rem, going with Kuuko was much better than going with 'the strange onee-chan who doesn't seem to know Madoka very well'.

"Naruko, don't you always say those things are gross? Don't force yourself."

"R-Right… ahahaha."

While Naruko was forcing herself to laugh…

"Madoka is not gross!" Rem countered. Faced with her blazing eyes, Naruko could only respond with "Yes, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Poor girl… You wanted to say "I also love Madoka too" didn't you?

After they finished eating, Rem shyly asked me and Naruko, "You two… are lovers right?"

Both of us immediately pulled ourselves together.

"Yes, that's right. We are lovers" I replied while trying to pay attention to 'the one behind me'. Damn… so embarrassing.

"In that case…there is something I want to ask…" Rem looked up, blushing.

"Wh… what is that?" With a stiff expression, Naruko replied.

"So…you two love each other, right?"

"Ah… what?"

"Ah…"

What a brat! What kind of question was that?

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah…a lover… I long for one …."

"I see… but Rem-chan was welcomed by many guys too, right?"

In response to Naruko's comment, Rem smiled in embarrassment.

"Although I have received a few confessions, but…I don't quite understand…" Rem looked down again, blushing madly.

"Damn, this girl is so cute…" Naruko started drooling in excitement.

Looking at Naruko, Rem asked, "So… I wanted to ask onee-chan… something about love… can I?"

"Go ahead!"

Next to her, Kuuko mumbled, "Couldn't you ask me about them instead?"

"But Kuu-chan only taught me about how to act if I was approached…"

"Yeah yeah. By the way, I'm interested too…" Kuuko looked at me as if I was just a piece of dirt.

"I think that Naruko's boyfriend is look like a thug in the street. A brute looking guy like him doesn't suits you at all Naruko. What do you see in him Naruko?"

Since when was it was your problem! Mind your own business! Dammit… in response to that question… Naruko might go berserk and start badmouthing me, forget about our stalker. I was thinking that, but…

"That's not true. He is a very gentle person." Naruko calmly replied.

She secretly looked at me, whispering. "And…he is very trustworthy…"

I looked at her in surprise. Our eyes locked onto each other…

"What…"

What… the? She really thinks so? But as usual, Naruko gave me an elbow, and added, "Don't get full of yourself. It was just an act."

"And… he seems to like my appearance…"

What an outstanding acting skill.

"About that… I like it."

"Wow ~~~"

Because Naruko looked at me with her sky-blue eyes, as if she was awaiting my response.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like about your girlfriend?"

"I have to answer too?"

"Of course you do! Do you intend to let me do all the talking?" Blushing, Naruko looked straight at me.

Looked like she didn't want to be embarrassed alone and wanted me to share my part. What did I like about Naruko… not an easy question. Ah right, I just have to name her good points – yes, it could work.

I peaked at Naruko… "Her face?"

"Huh?" Naruko scowled.

I understood her feelings, saying that much was nowhere enough.

"Okay. Then…"

"I like Naruko because her passionate. Whatever she's trying to do, Naruko always gave it her all. As long as she like it, as long as Naruko want to do it, Naruko will do it with all of her heart. I like this side of her."

"Wha…"

Naruko trembled. I placed my hand on her head.

"Although you sometimes meet failure, but I think it is something to be proud of."

"What…are you saying… don't look down on me…"

"I'm very grateful. Because of you - My life is more lively this way."

This was my true feelings. I got new friends thanks to Naruko. I changed so much thanks to Naruko. And our current relationship. All of this was thanks to Naruko.

"I see." Naruko said in a small voice.

"I got it… get your hand off…" She kept her head low… she was probably thinking, 'Disgusting… but I can't show my anger now'.

Oh well, of course I would never repeat those embarrassing words again. I was just taking advantage of this rare chance.

On the other hand, Rem looked at us with passionate eyes, "Wow… Amazing… I'm so jealous…"

As for Kuuko… her gaze was ice cold…

"But… somehow…I don't feel like you two are lovers…."

After that, Kuuko and Rem said goodbye, and we continued our way. Although…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ138** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"…hey."

"…" (quick and hasty footsteps)

"…hey wait Naruko."

"…" (quick and hasty footsteps)

Right after we separated from Kuuko, Naruko suddenly lost all interest and hastily got away from me. Although I called for her, she didn't respond. What a troublesome girl… at least give me a reason. In some ways, it was truly a 'If my girlfriend is Naruko' scenario as I imagined.

As I thought, becoming her boyfriend has brought me nothing but troubles.

"Shut up! What are you yelling for!?" Naruko suddenly stopped and turned around, her face full of anger.

"Why, you ask? Did you forget we are being stalked?"

"Tch…" Naruko looked aside, whispered, "…next."

"Huh?"

"Next…to where?" Her voice was so scary.

Still the same, I couldn't understand girls' feelings at all. Anyway, I need to keep up with this acting for Naruko's sake.

"Ah… next…"

In a date, first is go to the cinema, follow by a meal, then next should be shopping - Go to the shopping center now would take too much time, not to mention the unimaginable bill. And I had no interest in that place either. But we couldn't follow eroge and end up in a love hotel. So, I made a suggestion.

"How about going to the game center then?"

I had no idea if a game center counted as a suitable place for a date. But in my opinion, it wasn't a bad choice. We weren't actors or anything, so it was impossible from the beginning to act like a couple. So, my plan was trying to limit the flaws as much as possible. Many couples spend their time together in game centers.

"Game center huh?"

"Yes."

So we went to the game center. On the way there, Naruko didn't say anything nor latch onto my hand. It was the same as usual – There was a distance between us siblings.

"Hey, you don't need to walk hand in hand with me anymore?"

Right after I asked, Naruko shot me a cold glare before quickly going ahead. I could only sigh.

"What a troublesome relationship."

We were at our destination. After we passed the automatic door, many noises started to assault our ears. This place contained three floors and one basement. The first floor was full of crane games.

"Have you come here before?"

"Sometimes with Rias-san – Sometimes with my classmates."

Okay good. Looked like girls like crane games too.

"Let's play a game."

"Why do I have to play that child's game with you?"

"Isn't it what lovers do?"

"You are right…"

No matter how I look, you don't seem to be interested in pretending to be my lover anymore. This was not a good sight, but Naruko – You need to endure it. If they discovered about us, then things would get really bad. And I didn't want you to go abroad again.

"Try to endure it, okay?"

"I know…" Naruko reluctantly agreed.

"Okay… wait a second!"

"Wha!" She raised her collar.

"What now?"

"I saw your brute friend over there! Let's go somewhere else…"

"Chiaki? Ah, you right. No choice then. Let's go to the other floors."

We moved to the second floor. This floor contained mostly fighting games. The nearest arcades were PvP based games (mahjong, card games, puzzles). Next were fighting games, finally was driving games.

"…is our stalker still following us?" While we were on the move, I whispered.

"Probably."

"Where? I had a look around, but I didn't notice anyone."

"This… this meant you didn't look hard enough. Anyway, don't look around anymore, or else we will be noticed."

"…sorry. So we can only passively be stalked?"

"Yes." Naruko slightly nodded.

If it was normal, she would already be fighting in a SISCALY arcade, but now we had no choice but to act 'we are a lovely couple' and 'we are enjoying each other'. With tired eyes, we looked at this thing in front of us. Namely, a photo sticker booth.

"Photo sticker booth… want to take a shot?"

"Yeah."

We moved inside. I let out a tired sigh. This was my first time inside a photo sticker booth. I could never imagine going in there with Naruko…

"So…how do I make this thing work?"

"Put some money in there."

Naruko sounded angry. I quickly followed her order.

"Next, select the frame."

"Let's choose…"

 _Beep beep_. Before I could voice my choice…

"Why did you choose a heart-shaped frame?"

I went into a photo sticker booth with my little sister? If this gets out, I would never return to my normal life again.

"Tch… I have come this far… I must see it till the end…"

"Na…Naruko?"

Your… your eyes… was it wandering? Did you doubt yourselves? Naruko wrote our names down and tried to cheer up.

"Come! Let's do it!"

"Hey"

Then Naruko latched onto my arm.

(Flash!)

We looked at the end picture… our expressions were clearly showing trouble. I went into a photo sticker booth with my little sister. And to use a heart-shape frame for a couple. There was no way I could forget this memory. We split the picture, each of us kept one copy.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

Moving as if our life force was completely drained, we left the area. Then we met Kuroneko.

"Wah?"

Kuroneko saw us leave the photo sticker booth for couples.

Why was she here… ah well, games were her specialty after all. Dammit! I've had enough. How come I've met so many acquaintances today? And all of them met me at the worst possible times.

 _Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank ! Clank !_

Because of Kuroneko's trembling, her coins slipped out of her hand.

"Hey, your coins! You dropped your coins!"

"…?"

Although Naruko reminded her, I could almost see the question marks pop out of Kuroneko's head. She rubbed her eyes, then looked at us again.

"Couple… lover photo sticker booth…? You two…what are you two doing…?"

Pick up your coins first. Looked like she got quite a shock.

"Hey Naruko."

"Ah, right."

We helped Kuroneko pick up her coins.

"Here."

When we handed them back to Kuroneko.

"A-Ah…"

She just stood here, her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. Then her eyes darted from me to Naruko to the whole Namikaze sibling image…

"You …you two… since when have you two… started…"

"Wait… wait a second! What is on your mind right now is a very big misunderstanding!"

I was trying to clarify, but…

 _Thud!_

Naruko's elbow hit my stomach again.

"What are you doing! We are being monitored."

"But, but!"

"We can always explain it to her later!"

"No, I mean…"

While I was having a quick (and secret) conversation with Naruko, Kuroneko seemed to have gotten a bigger misunderstanding. Her face immediately blushed madly.

"In any case… in such a public place… to show off… is not right…"

Wah! – Wait wait Kuroneko! Think about it Kuroneko! Between me and Naruko – How could we have such a relationship!

I wanted to catch Kuroneko's shoulders and explain everything, but the current situation prevented me from doing that. With I-wanted-to-cry eyes, I tried to convince her…Ah dammit! What should we do now Naruko!

I turned back to my sister,

"Hahaha."

Was that a cold smile? Was she so embarrassed that she refused to show anymore weakness in front of Kuroneko? Yeah, probably that.

"What exactly happened…?"

"Oh my! Are you asking me what happened?"

Deliberately using this tone, Naruko looked at me and smiled.

"Tell her _Ruto_. What is our relationship now? Tell her."

Could you please restrain yourself from hinting about this forbidden relationship? What do you want me to say now? Of course there is no way I could explain! Was that your payback from when Kuroneko teased you?

"L-Let's talk about it later, okay?" That was the best I could pull off.

Naruko "Tch" then continued talking to Kuroneko in that disgusting tone, "Ah, that's because we are still on a date! So see you later, okay? Bye!"

"What!?" Kuroneko remained frozen in place. Her body still slightly trembled.

Naruko nodded in satisfaction and took my arm, and said, "Let's go, _Ruto_. "

"W-Wait…"

After we're part with Kuroneko. We went home and ate dinner before resting in the living room. Naruko sat down in the sofa in front of me talking with her cell phone.

"Yes… yes… that's right."

Probably a talk with Misaki-san. Naruko hung up.

"I don't need to go to europe anymore. Misaki-san said she gave up – For now, at least."

"So…it is over?"

"Yeah… Misaki-san said…"

Naruko secretly glanced at me.

"You should cherish your lovely girlfriend more."

"Hm, I felt like this is over too easily."

My previous experiences with Naruko tells me that some serious problems should occur sooner or later, maybe even right now. I didn't have any confidence in my acting skills, plus our quarrel in the game center – All of this should blow our cover. And I didn't even see our stalker once…that's why I got a bad feeling, as if we had completely failed.

"Disappointed? So you want me to go abroad again?"

Naruko seriously looked at me. I looked straight back, and replied, "I never said that. I was happy that things went smoothly."

"I see. Good."

She looked away again. Then Naruko muttered, "Although, regarding our date today, I want to voice my opinions."

Naruko suddenly pulled herself up into the sofa.

"Go on."

"Although we passed but what was that? Totally unacceptable."

"What?" I showed my disagreement.

"What did you want to say? Your brother accepted your request, and you're still not satisfied?"

"You still don't get it? Remember what you did today. First you took advantage of the situation and sexually harassed me, then when I voiced my complaints you used a line from eroge to respond – Completely unacceptable."

So her boyfriend had to endure it every time they went on a date. I had enough! I started to feel angry too!

"Can you make more effort to make your girlfriend happier?"

"No, you're already happy enough. Like after we went to the cinema, you were full of energy."

"Don't be mistaken. This was because of the movie, not because of the date. That Anime was very good, but it wasn't because you."

"I'm the one who choose it."

"Even in that case, your response after that was bad. After I saw something so amazing, of course I wanted to discuss it. But you didn't even let me have a chance to say it, instead cut me off with 'Be quiet, will you!' I was hurt!"

You still think that?

"We were monitored, and yet you almost went out of control talking about it. Did you even think what would've happened if I didn't stop you in time?"

"Can you say it in a gentler manner!"

"I'm not your slave! Don't say it to your brother, say it to your boyfriend instead! You understand?"

"That…"

My angry voice made Naruko tremble slightly.

"Today… weren't you my boyfriend today?"

"Yes. 'Pretend to be my boyfriend', remember? Really, I agreed to help you, but all you did was complain." I looked aside, letting out my troubled heart and spoke, "Don't tell me to do that again."

 _Bang!_ Naruko threw something at my face.

"What the hell!"

"You idiot!"

Naruko stood up and stepped out.

"I really shouldn't have asked for your help…"

Still angry, she turned the knob, and told me in a calm tone.

"I have had enough! Next time, I will ask my real boyfriend to help!"

She left.

"…real boyfriend?"

In my hand was the picture we took together at the sticker booth.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **A Land That Needs a Diva** **~The Shooting Diva~** **Part 1** **-**

"From my cold! Dead! Hands!"

A clear voice called forth a burst of light.

The light gathered towards the owner of the voice.

A girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a sailor uniform, had just begun to be enveloped in a brilliant glow.

The model gun in her right hand, held high in the air. Her green school uniform.

The red tie over her chest. The belt around her waist.

The little pouches and the holsters on her belt. The cell phone strap hanging from the belt.

Her swaying skirt.

Her indoor shoes, marked with red stripes. All covered in a blinding flash of light.

The image of the silhouette of the naked fictional teenager was drawn— Just hazy enough to keep the veins in the censors' heads intact.

A second later:

 _Ta-Dah!_

With a fanfare that sounded oddly like someone saying goodbye, light scattered in all directions.

Standing in its wake was a magical girl of justice.

Dressed in a green sailor uniform, with the silly addition of a pair of red school-issue track pants, was our hero— Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko (shortened to Naruko from this point forth), ready for action so quickly in the book.

"Transformation complete! Show evil no mercy and seal away those demons!" Cried Kuroneko, the black cat keychain on her belt.

"I will." Naruko answered quickly and calmly.

She lowered her transfigured model gun (which still looked the same as before), the mysterious super-weapon that could revert demons back to human state— Big Cannon~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer. She quickly took aim and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang_!

With a sharp noise, A mysterious bullet was launched from Big Cannon by the ignition of mysterious gunpowder, spinning mysteriously as it mysteriously drew a mysterious arc in the air.

 _Bam_!

It landed square on the demon's back.

They were currently on the roof of the school. The demon stood in the middle of the rooftop, and Naruko was in front of the staircase doors. There was no one else around them.

The sky was a clear blue on this beautiful autumn day. From the looks of the sun shining high in the heavens, it was just before midday.

"I don't believe it… I could get these jobs done so much more easily if no one got in my way all the time." Naruko mumbled in awe, holstering Big Cannon on her right side.

Before her eyes was a badger-shaped demon, three meters in size, slowly reverting back to human form under the sunlight with a sizzle.

Nine seconds passed.

Lying there on the concrete floor was a young man in his second year of high school. He was uninjured.

This student was the victim who had fallen to temptation today.

The situation:

Approximately ten minutes ago, the young man was desperately making his way through his language midterm.

Because he was more science-and-math oriented, this student's language marks were not quite up to snuff. He had already spent too much time on the reading comprehension part of his midterm, and was now anxiously trying to finish the remainder of his test.

After this, midterms would be finished. Their long and arduous exam season would be over very soon. The young man decided that he would climb up to the rooftop after the test and doze off with his eyes on the clear blue sky.

"Five minutes left, everyone. Make sure you've written your names at the top of your papers."

The teacher's advice, well-meaning but only more pressure-inducing, drove the young man to scribble away more furiously than before. Soon, he came across a strange question:

 **[Have you finally answered all of the questions on this exam? Answer honestly. (15 points)]**

If he was in a right state of mind, he would have noticed the peculiarities.

Their infamously strict teacher would never include such a lighthearted question on their midterm. On top of that, _no_ teacher would allocate fifteen marks out of a hundred to a joke question like this.

In fact, many other students had read over the same question. And everyone but this young man realized: _'This is demonic temptation!'_

With this in mind, they creatively answered the question with answers like **[Dunno]** , **[Too hard to answer],** [ **The year 1185 or the year 1192]** , **[Liver and leek meal combo]** , **[This is obviously demonic temptation]** , or ignored it outright.

But perhaps the stress of the exam had gotten to this student. He found himself writing: **[Yes! I'm done!]**

He sighed in relief and blacked out instantly.

A bespectacled female classmate sitting next to him watched as he slowly transformed.

"Idiot." She mumbled disdainfully.

The students in the class exited the room. At the same time, the demon alarm went off in the entire school building. With only three minutes before the end of midterms, the entire student body and faculty was forced to evacuate.

"Dammit! Why now!?"

"Who's the idiot this time!?"

"If you're gonna fall to temptation, can't you at least do it three minutes after the exam _starts_? School rules say we can take the midterm again then."

"Maybe if he just destroys the school and gives us some days off… but I guess Mysterious Naruko's going to take care of him."

"Hey, wanna go over to the student cafeteria?"

The students chattered amongst themselves as they calmly evacuated the premises as usual.

Meanwhile, the protagonist: "Eeeek! This is terrible! I'm so scared! What do we do?!"

She quickly broke off from the escaping students with acting skills worthy of this year's Razzie. She discovered the demon disappearing towards the rooftop as it broke down the walls, and began to quietly follow after it.

Once she confirmed that all the students had been safely evacuated, Naruko transformed as she stepped onto the rooftop and instantly landed her shot.

That's all for the recap.

Having completed her mission with ease, Naruko's blue eyes looked up at the blue skies as she mumbled: "Ah, I'm hungry."

As Naruko strode away, leaving behind the reverted student without a care—

"Hm. Two second too late in putting on my underwear." Mumbled a man wearing a red apple and a dove on his head, a white mask over his face, a white cape, a pair of white fox ears, a white school uniform, and a katana. This pervert will appear again in the story.

 _Whoosh._

As the pervert disappeared from the rooftop, "Dammit… 0.6 seconds too late to put on my sunglasses…" Mumbled a young man wearing a long black coat, a pair of sunglasses, and holding a pair of Magpul Masada assault rifles. This weirdo will also appear again in the story.

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**

It was the day after the last day of exams. The students had the day off today.

It was a beautiful autumn Thursday. One o'clock in the afternoon, Japanese Standard Time.

Naruko lazed around until midday, napping until the sun was high in the sky. She slept in, then stuffed herself with lunch at the dormitory cafeteria before taking a breather in the common room.

The common room was large, and located between the boys' and girls' dormitory buildings. Naruko was currently wearing a set of red school-issue sweatshirt and track pants, the very picture of un-sexy. This outfit was also known as 'The Dormitory Uniform'.

Over the chest of the T-shirt she wore under the sweatshirt were the words [This _is_ the Battle of Nagashino, right?] in Russian and Portuguese.

Around her waist was, as usual, her belt and pouches, and of course, Kuroneko.

The gun belt was a poor match for her current outfit, but Naruko was probably the only student in the world who wore her gym clothes with a gun belt to begin with.

There were rows of couches and bookshelves in the common room. Because dormitory students provided a continuous supply of old magazines and comic books with the rationale 'Better than throwing them away', the common room was the perfect place to kill time.

On most holidays, the common room was quite crowded. But because exams had just ended, everyone must have gone out to play today— the room was empty.

Naruko quietly browsed through the reading material— a teen fashion magazine from several months ago, an informational brochure about Chiba, a guns-and-military magazine, a gaming magazine, and some weekly comic magazines.

"Oh, if it isn't Naruko! Didn't you go out today?" Said a female student, stepping into the common room.

She was tall and slender, and had semi-long black hair. She was also a dormitory student, wearing jeans and a grey sweatshirt. It looks like all dormitory students prefer to dress comfortably when they're indoors.

She was in her third and final year of high school, and was an upperclassman to Naruko. Her energetic and lively attitude made her quite popular with her underclassmen.

"Hey there, senpai. I'm staying in because I don't have a lot of allowance left." Naruko answered.

Cut down on the food, Naruko. Just to note, the upperclassman's name was Sato. I came up with this just now. Just to note, she's currently retired, but she was once the ace of the volleyball team. I came up with this just now. Her house is far away, and her family runs a liquor store. I came up with this just now. Yes, this is canon.

"I see. Anyway…" Sato trailed off, and pointed towards the large LCD-TV sitting in the room. It was a new model that had recently been installed, optimized for digital cable broadcasts. The screen was a whopping fifty inches long. It was like a gigantic piece of flooring.

The TV was capable of recording and playback with its built-in hard disk and Blu-ray player. It also had a high-speed internet cable, so people could watch videos from the internet. This is foreshadowing.

The common room had once been home to a 21-inch television set with a VHS. You can feel the difference now. The students were ecstatic to hear of the new television being installed. As a side note, the TV was securely fastened to the room to prevent it from falling over in earthquakes or being stolen. Unfortunately, there had been some thefts in the dormitories in the past.

When there were many students in the common room, there were often battles fought over control of the remote— Let's watch dramas, the news, no, let's watch movies— but obviously, no such wars were currently taking place.

"I'm gonna use the TV. There's a concert I want to watch, and this totally beats looking at my tiny computer screen." Sato said, producing a clear blue Blu-ray case from her pocket.

Sato turned on the TV, ejected the Blu-ray tray, and inserted the disk. A moment later, the screen shifted to DVD/Blu-ray mode. She cranked up the volume.

As Naruko watched from behind, Sato turned around.

"Naruko, are you a fan of Ophelia Kyo?"

Naruko tilted her head.

"I don't think I've tried that before. What does it taste like?" Naruko asked obliviously.

Sato made a face like she had just bitten into an under-ripe persimmon.

"I'm not talking about food. I'm talking about the singer. Ophelia Kyo."

"Huh?"

"The super-popular idol singer. Have you really never heard of her?"

This wasn't anything to be proud of, but Naruko was very ill-informed when it came to matters of the world. Naruko shook her head, answering that she honestly had no idea.

"Well, she's very popular in Japan right now, and her name's just started getting out to the rest of Asia. She's only thirteen years old right now, but she's adorable! She's a Japanese-English mix, and she looks like a doll! She was even on last year's _K!haku Uta Gassen_ competition!"

"Huh."

Even Naruko had heard about the _K!haku Uta Gassen_. Leave it to her to know things about battle.

"She's not just cute, she's also a great singer! Her voice is so much more powerful than you might think from the way she looks, but it's also delicate and full of emotion. She's a real angel! An angel descended from heaven to sing! Oh, it's starting!"

The screen flickered, and a warning claiming **[The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this copyrighted work is illegal, and will cast a curse that makes a woman crawl out of your screen]** flashed on, along with several corporate logos.

The screen went black for several seconds. Suddenly, it cut to an image of a gigantic, dimly-lit stage and concert hall. The cheer of the fans roared through the speakers.

"This is her Chiba live concert from this summer. I really wanted to go, but I couldn't get a hold of tickets! I kept my DVD tucked away for after exams."

It was clear from Sato's tone that she was terribly excited for this performance.

The concert began. There was a maddeningly slow prelude, followed by an explosive noise and the roar of excited fans. Smoke and light filled the stage as the band began to play in earnest.

Watching it all on a big-screen TV and Blu-ray was something else altogether. Every face in the crowd was clearly visible. If you were ditching work to go to this concert, you would be busted in less than a second.

Naruko, who had nothing to do in particular, watched the show over Sato's shoulder.

The diva made her appearance under the spotlight. The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"Thank you, everyone! Here we go! Welcome to the Chiba live concert!" Bellowing on the stage in a high-pitched voice was a small, fragile-looking girl.

Although she was supposed to be of mixed descent, she looked overwhelmingly caucasian with her height and slender figure.

She had beautiful features, pale skin, and long white hair. Her eyes were red color. She wore a red dress and was holding a lavishly decorated microphone. She was, in a word, a doll.

Her song began. It was a typical love song with lyrics that went "I think of him and something-or-other", but…

"Whoa…"

Ophelia Kyo's vocal capacity was enough to surprise even Naruko.

First of all, she was just plain good at singing. She was very expressive.

She was also powerful. Where in that slender form could all this strength come from? It was as though the speakers themselves were throwing punches at the audience. _Whoosh. Smack!_ More~.

"Omigosh! I love you, Ophelia!" Sato cried. Naruko looked back and forth between her upperclassman and the screen, enjoying the concert.

The first song ended, and the cheer of the crowds continued. The second song began.

A powerful guitar solo started things off. The spotlight shone on the stoic guitarist. He was soon followed by the bass.

Ophelia Kyo began to sing along to their powerful beat.

The lyrics were something like "I'm always watching over you as you watch over me or something-or-other".

It was a sweet piece of rock that ended with a sincere "And that's why I love you!".

"…?"

Naruko noticed something.

Inside the screen, Ophelia Kyo was singing to the best of her abilities. Her beautiful voice reached Naruko's ears. But something's off. Something's not right, Naruko's soul whispered.

"Um…" She focused her sense of hearing, looking at the screen.

A split second later, her eyes took on the look of a hunter stalking its prey. Naruko was surrounded by the aura she usually only took on in the moments before she undertook an eating challenge.

About a dozen seconds later, Naruko realized what had been bothering her about the concert.

"Senpai…" She said tentatively at the back of Sato's head. Sato, however, did not look back at her as she answered, "What is it?".

Like an idiot, Naruko asked: "Is it just me, or… is that girl not actually singing?" And so, "Naruko! Sit down right now!"

"But I _am_ sitting…"

"Never mind, just sit!"

"Okay."

Naruko was royally told off by Sato, who paused the concert on the spot. Obviously, it was quite inconsiderate of Naruko to suggest that the singer was lip-synching to the song, in the presence of an excited fan who was finally blowing off post-midterm stress. Learn to be more thoughtful, Naruko.

"Ophelia is _not_ lip-synching! She's a genius vocalist! She puts up posts on her blog about how much she loves singing every day! She sings in person at her concerts!" Sato said, her eyes wide.

"Uh… Sorry, senpai. I guess I was just seeing things."

Naruko had no evidence to support her claim save for her own intuition. So she apologized. Very sorry.

Sato seemed to be satisfied with Naruko's apology.

"You don't have anything else to do, right? Then watch the rest of it!"

Or maybe she was still mad, and was demanding more apology and compensation. Sato forced Naruko to watch the entire two-hour concert, including the encore performance. _Blip_ , went the 'play' button.

It was true that Naruko had nothing else to do. So she watched the concert to the end of the end, until Ophelia Kyo came on stage in the same T-shirt as the stage crew to sing three more songs.

Her vocal technique was flawless. Naruko watched the concert, ignoring the nagging feeling. It was a good way to spend two hours.

Once the concert ended, Naruko turned around. The common room was filled with dormitory students. Ophelia really _is_ popular, isn't she?

"Let's watch it from the beginning again!"

"Yeah, rewind the tape!"

"This is a Blu-ray, you know…"

As the students chattered, Naruko excused herself first and sauntered back to her room. Although her room contained nothing but a low-frame bed, a desk, and a closet, Naruko had little to complain about. The fact that it was a single room was also a plus. These days, dormitories that only have double or triple-plus rooms can't compete with the single rooms.

Naruko shut the door, locked it, undid her belt, and addressed Kuroneko, who was hanging from it.

"What do you think, Kuroneko? Was I right?"

It was a vague question, but Kuroneko answered as though having understood.

"Yeah. That girl wasn't singing at all. They were just playing a song they recorded ahead of time."

"Hah! I knew it!"

Naruko put on her what-did-I-say look (Note: An uppity look that just screams "I told you so". Also known as arrogance or condescendence).

Kuroneko continued.

"But the vocal track wasn't coming from a CD or something. It was recorded to make it sound like she was singing for real. They changed it to make it sound more like a concert, and they changed parts along the way really slightly to adjust for audience reactions. They took so many precautions that I wouldn't be surprised if most normal people didn't notice, even if they had great ears."

"Huh. So are you saying that I'm _not_ normal?"

"Wait, _are_ you?"

"…never mind." Naruko said, hanging up her holster and plopping down onto her bed. She pulled a thin blanket covered with logos of gun manufacturers over herself.

"It's not like any of that has anything to do with us. Wake me up at dinnertime, Kuroneko." Two seconds later, Naruko dove deep into the abyss of her afternoon nap.

"'Nothing to do with us, huh?" Kuroneko wondered.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The next day. It's the day after Thursday, so…

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. Yes, it's Friday!

Tomorrow was Saturday, and the weekend would begin. But students had to return to class today anyway to receive their graded midterms from the classes they had today. Of course, some of the lazy teachers wouldn't give them back until next week.

In life, there are two things you never want to see: Your crush going on a date with someone else, and atrocious marks.

Naruko reluctantly strode up the hill, blending in with her downcast fellow students. What is this, a funeral?

It was cloudy today, much colder than yesterday. Autumn is generally in full swing by late October.

As usual, Naruko was wearing her sailor uniform, her holster, and her belt with Kuroneko. She walked with her beige bag slung over her shoulder, and yawned loudly. Looks like someone needs an infusion of passionate spirit.

"Don't let your guard down." Kuroneko whispered quietly.

"We haven't had a demon attack in two days. I think I can relax for a while."

Sure, but it looks like our protagonist is forgetting something—after midterms, club activities were scheduled to start up again.

The school day mostly consisted of getting back test papers and taking up the answers. As soon as Naruko received her papers,

"Ha. What are these numbers at the top corner of my test papers? They mean nothing to me." She said sharply, and tossed aside the midterm's very existence from her consciousness.

To give you an idea about Naruko's grades, she had avoided failing, make-up classes, and make-up tests by a hair. It looks like the only thing she really didn't know was the answers.

Of course, you have to consider the fact that she had been occupied with club activities with Rias until just before midterms. Consider=Take someone else's situation into account. Carouse=Drink and make merry.

Another reason for her grades would be that Kuroneko did not offer her even a tiny bit of help, despite their agreement for mutual assistance. But it was really no fault of her.

After afternoon classes and homeroom period, Naruko stood from her seat to return to the dorms. At that very moment—

"Locked on to club member!"

Kagurazaka Sensei, who had suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed Naruko by the arms and smiled.

"Whoa! Let go!"

Naruko was dragged into the hallway. Kagurazaka Sensei pulled her along and began to squawk out a song.

"The school you're in, for example~! Oh yeah~! Over the sky~!"

I know this must be really really really really really really really tough for you, Naruko, but you have to take it like a man.

Ryota quietly followed behind them. Today's club room was the music prep room.

"From this day forth, this will be your place!" Kagurazaka Sensei cried, opening the door and tossing Naruko inside. What is she, driving a slave ship?

The beautiful teacher Kyouko Kagurazaka sensei, she of long black hair, black eyes, and gorgeous features, was wearing a dark grey pantsuit. It was unusual to see her not wearing a skirt, but as usual, Kagurazaka Sensei looks good in everything.

"We will hereby begin our elegant, sexy club activities! What's happening this week, Miss Kagurazaka? Rock, paper, scissors!" She cried.

She was a beautiful teacher, at least when she wasn't talking.

She was a beautiful teacher, at least when she wasn't talking. This is such an important point that I thought I should repeat myself.

Naruko, who had been tossed like a cat, acted in a very feline manner as she calmly and gently landed on her feet without a fuss.

"Man…"

Because Naruko knew that complaining to this particular teacher would do absolutely nothing to help her, she just took a seat in a nearby chair.

This was the music prep room.

Located right next to the music room, it was used for storage purposes.

This was why the room took up quite a bit of space. Despite the fact that instruments and equipment were hanging from the walls with no room to spare, it was enough space for the Take Action Now Club to conduct their activities. The room was also soundproof enough that they could make a ruckus inside without causing anyone trouble.

In the middle of the room was a large work table for fiddling with instruments. There were chairs around it. Because the room was on a higher floor in the school building, the view out the window was also quite wonderful.

"You look well, Naruko. We haven't spoken since Narita Airport, have we?" Said a young man who was already sitting opposite the table from Naruko.

He was a fifth year student wearing a pristine white school uniform. He had spiky blond hair and handsome features, and was tall, slender, and composed.

A single dove suddenly appeared out of somewhere and flew past him. In slow motion, at that.

This dove's name is Carl.

Although Naruko could not see at the moment, there was a katana sheathed in a black scabbard hanging from his left side. For your information, there is only one student in this school who carries around a katana. One is more than enough.

Naruko greeted him back courteously. "It's been a while, Naruto-senpai."

His name was Naruto. End of explanation.

"You come on in too, Ryota!"

Kagurazaka Sensei had scarcely finished her sentence by the time the boy who had followed her and Naruko from the classroom finally stepped inside. He quietly shut the door.

This student was a handsome young man with brown hair.

His name was Ryota Watari. His incurable stalker tendencies towards Naruko had, for some reason, disappeared entirely since the incident at Narita Airport.

As a side note, the 'incident at Narita Airport' was, of course, their farewell to Rias at the airport back in previous chapter. Tears, farewells, and _unagi-don_ specials.

Naruko turned to Ryota.

"…"

She tilted her chin so-very slightly. That was it. Quite a different reception from Naruto just now. But Ryota did not seem to mind.

"Let's do our best today, too." He smiled. Then, "Hey there."

Ryota's eyes met Naruto's. The latter was wearing a refreshing smile on his face.

"Good afternoon." Ryota replied simply, and took a seat at a different table.

"What a sight, seeing all of us together again!"

Let's set aside trying to argue that four people sitting apart at a table is an amazing sight. Naruto addressed Kagurazaka Sensei first.

"We've been absent from club activities for so long. What do you have planned for us today, sensei? Whatever it is, I've been looking forward to it."

"First, let's have some tea and sweets!" Kagurazaka Sensei said immediately.

She immediately pulled out an elegant tea set from under the table. A beautiful porcelain tea pot and a set of teacups. Where in the world had they been hiding all this time? They certainly didn't _look_ like they belonged in a music prep room. Kagurazaka Sensei must have brought the set herself.

She then gingerly produced a box that was clearly from a local bakery.

"Ah… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed upon catching sight of the box. The bulletproof windows that had been installed to prevent damage from demon attacks rattled in their frames. Deja vu, no?

"Th-th-th-this… Th-th-this is…"

It was a box from the most popular bakery in the area!

It was a famous store that magazine articles had been written about. It had even been introduced on television.

Every last one of their products was beautiful and delicious, but their shortcake with extra-large strawberries was famous for flying off the shelves the moment they were baked.

They were very difficult to obtain even for people with a great deal of time on their hands. These cakes were being sold for ridiculous prices on auctions over the internet. Delivery took two days.

"A cake? Excellent. Sugar, also known as glucose, provides energy to the brain and gives us the strength to function." Naruto explained.

"Lalala~! Let's begin~! our tea party~! The Boston Tea Party~! Lalala~ the year 1773~!" Kagurazaka Sensei awkwardly hummed out a song as she expertly set the table for their tea party.

She produced a tablecloth out of nowhere and spread it over the table. She set the saucers and cups, poured the already-boiled water into the cups, and finally placed the large platter with the multicolored thirteen-piece cake in the middle of the table.

"You know what happens after school? Tea time! You three must be exhausted from your midterms. So let's enjoy ourselves! Let your youth fly into the sky!"

"…"

Naruko stared at the shining cake.

And without caring who was watching, she burst into tears. Saline dribbled from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Sensei…"

"What is it, Naruko?" Kagurazaka Sensei, who was by Naruko's side before she knew it, asked in a positively motherly tone.

Naruko sniffled and spoke weakly, her voice nasal from crying. "I… I'm so glad I joined the Take Action Now Club."

Kagurazaka Sensei knelt before her and wiped Naruko's face with her fingers.

"There, there. Don't cry, Naruko. I just wanted to make some wonderful memories with you and the other club members. Now, let's wipe those tears. You're going to get salt in this delicious cake."

Naruko looked up at Kagurazaka Sensei, her tears glistening. She then feebly squeezed out a voice: "Can I really eat this cake? …Can I eat more than two pieces?"

"Of course! Feast your eyes, Naruko. These sweet little slices can't wait for you to devour them. Can't you hear them? 'Eat me, eat me!', they're saying in those wonderful, aromatic voices. Now, let's get started with our club activities!"

"Sensei…"

Looks like both of them have gone through some characterization changes.

Naruko dug into her cake.

She finished all of her cake. Quick as usual. Their furious tea time ended.

"This is bliss…" Naruko said, thinking that she was probably the fourth-happiest person in the world.

"Now, let's get started with our _real_ club activities!" Kagurazaka Sensei said.

"Of course."

"I knew it."

Naruto and Ryota said.

"…"

Naruko was overcome by the sudden urge to run away as fast as her legs could carry her. But—

"Hm…"

Before her eyes were an empty cup that once held some very delicious tea, and ten empty cake slice wrappings piled atop one another. If nothing else, Naruko could not ignore the favor known as free food.

The students waited for Kagurazaka Sensei to speak.

"Everyone. There's something I want you all to work very hard at."

Kagurazaka Sensei had never looked so grimly determined. Was she planning to force the students to kill each other until there was only one survivor, like in that best-selling game from few years ago?

Actually, they've already tried. They've already tried to kill each other in their transformed states.

"What is it?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kagurazaka Sensei took a deep breath and got to her feet. "A band!"

Right on cue, a pair of shelves slid into view from behind either side of Kagurazaka Sensei. Who installed these things, anyway? Where in this mid-sized room were they hiding? Is there even space in here for these things?

Kagurazaka Sensei was undeterred by the leaps of logic. She proudly stood with the shelves acting as her backdrop.

Upon the shelves were countless musical instruments. An electric guitar, an electric bass, a keyboard, a drum set, a theremin, a _koto_ , a violin, a harp, a _shakuhachi_ , a clarinet, a grand piano, castanets, a guitar, et cetera.

Anyway, there was a veritable museum's worth of instruments on the shelves. You could probably sell them for enough money to live off for the rest of your life.

"A band? As in, getting together in a group to play instruments?" Naruko asked. She did not seem to care at all about the mysteriously appearing shelves.

"That's right! A band! In English, it's 'The Band'! Raise your voice and feel free to jump up and down! Don't you want to save the orphanage?" Kagurazaka Sensei asked.

Naruko ignored the question and shot back: "But didn't we already try? And… we quit. Because… you weren't really a great singer." Yes. Naruko was right on the mark.

The Take Action Now Club's performance of [Allison] was sadly put to a stop after one of the walls were destroyed on the day of the festival. Afterwards, Kagurazaka Sensei poured her passion into the prospective of the club playing together as a band.

But Kagurazaka Sensei's Destroyer-class vocal skills were soon deemed a weapon of mass destruction, and was sealed away forever. Please read previous chapter for details.

"Yes… Our history has been marked with pain and sorrow." Kagurazaka Sensei said, tilting her head a full 43 degrees as she looked up at the ceiling.

Was our past really that grand, and was it really long enough to be called a history, Naruko wondered. But she did not say anything.

"But we, the Take Action Now Club, have to move on from our tragic past. Unite our hearts and pave a new way forward. Do you understand, Naruko?"

"Not one bit."

"Thank you. I knew you'd understand."

"Huh?"

"So let's sing together. With all our hearts! We'll form a band together and walk towards our brilliant future!"

"What?"

"Eventually, we'll fall apart due to musical differences. But we'll do it anyway! Otherwise, we wouldn't be much of a band, would we? Relationships like that are _false_!"

"Talk about prejudice…"

"But I think it's an interesting idea for the future." Naruto commented.

"So are we going to do it after all?" Asked Ryota.

"We're going to form a band and practice hard together! And we'll let our souls sing with our instruments, to go out into the world!"

"Hmm…"

Naruko fell into thought.

Kagurazaka Sensei's suggestion was relatively normal, compared to the play she had proposed out of nowhere earlier in the series.

But Naruko did not understand why Kagurazaka Sensei decided to start up a band out of the blue. So she asked:

"But why a band?"

"Because it's all the rage these days!"

Naruko tilted her head.

"It is?"

"Of course! Keep your eyes peeled and watch some late-night anime! It's being broadcast all over the country!"

"I don't watch television at all, much less anime."

"Then you'd better man up!"

"But I'm a girl."

"Then I'm just going to say this once. Starting last April, forming a band became the latest craze with these freethinkers who start with an 'O'. Instruments are selling like hotcakes! Instrument makers are rolling in cash! I could give you a video presentation with terms like 'Lefty' and 'Marching Band', if you want. It'll take about seven hours. Are you interested?"

"…No."

Naruko said finally, knowing that this particular teacher could very well follow up on her threats. After all, if she stayed behind, she would miss dinner at the dorms! Tonight's menu is a deep-fried oyster meal set!

"Then that's that! Let's divide up the parts, now. Naruto!"

"Yes?"

"You said you could play just about anything, right?"

"Well enough to meet your expectations, sensei."

This was only natural. Naruto trained alone to sing the songs that played in the background whenever he transformed into Shiroi Kitsune. A true singer-songwriter, if there ever was one.

There were rumors that he covered his face with a suspicious mask and uploaded videos of himself singing and playing the guitar and bass at the same time to youtube, raking in viewers with his unusual style.

"Then we'll start with Ryota."

Kagurazaka Sensei turned to Ryota and asked him if he had ever played an instrument before. "Nothing in particular," Ryota replied, "but I swear to master any instrument you teach me."

What a dependable answer.

"Then the problem is Naruko." Kagurazaka Sensei said gravely.

Naruko, having been labeled a problem—

"…"

Pouted slightly, despite knowing that Kagurazaka Sensei had hit the nail on the head. She was just competitive by nature.

"I think you'd do best on the guitar, Naruko. You don't have to worry about the tougher melodies; just play chords in the back, and we could probably cover you."

Of course, Naruto agreed. Naruko did not.

"But I've never even touched a guitar before! And… if I have to, could I just take vocals? I used to live in the countryside, so I always sang loudly back home. I think I could manage singing."

"That makes sense…" Naruto said quietly. But Kagurazaka Sensei stopped him.

"No. I don't mind you taking vocals. I was actually going to have the three of you all rotate singing parts, but you can just take it all, Naruko. But I want _everyone_ to be playing an instrument." She said, looking more serious than ever before.

Naruko put on a look that almost matched Kagurazaka Sensei's in gravity.

"All right, then. But why?"

"Because it's cooler that way!" Kagurazaka Sensei grinned, poking out her tongue and winking.

"…"

Naruko gave up, in more than one sense of the phrase.

Kagurazaka Sensei did not operate by human principles, she decided.

Now, the story continues. First came Naruto's comment.

"Then I'll take the bass. What about you, sensei?"

"I'm going to pass on this one. Leave it to you young'uns." She said, suddenly acting like an old woman.

"Then I'll also act as band master. Ryota, would you mind being the drummer? You seem to have an excellent sense of rhythm. I'm sure you'll do well." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure." Ryota said tersely. His eyes burned with the flames of vengeance.

Running through his head were not ideas on mastering the drum set, but plans to murder Naruto in the middle of the performance. He ran the simulations in his head.

The drummer's seat, located near the center and at the very back, was the ideal spot from which to ambush a fellow performer. Even Naruto's sense of caution was bound to grow lax during a performance. Ryota could already think up seventeen different patterns of attack with a poison pin concealed in his drumsticks.

Whether or not he knew any of this, Naruto nodded to Ryota. "I'm counting on you."

He then turned to Naruko. "Naruko."

When the exceedingly handsome Naruto looked her in the eye, Naruko found herself smoothing out her clothes without even thinking.

"Y-yes!"

"I'm counting on you for the guitar."

"B-but I've never played…?"

"That's all right. You only have to sing and play the right chords at the right time. It's not as complicated as it sounds. Of course, that doesn't exempt you from practicing. But we'll do our best to help you. Relax and take it slowly, like you would for any other hobby you're taking up."

"Okay… I understand."

Naruko had the feeling that she was totally detached from herself, dragged around by Kagurazaka-sensei and the Take Action Now Club despite her complaints.

"Sensei. I'd like for us to be able to perform a piece in public eventually, but the school festival is already over." Naruto pointed out.

"Thoughtful as always, Naruto! Good for you! And let me tell you a secret—I already have a place in mind!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, pulling out a piece of paper. She slammed it down on the desk. The three students looked down at it.

It was a poster advertising a battle of bands.

The poster, printed in full color, said something like this:

 **A battle of bands for newcomers, hosted by the City of Chiba! Participants must be amateurs that have no ties to any record companies.**

 **All music and lyrics must be original. Each band will be given up to nine minutes of performance time.**

 **A local cable TV station will come to shoot the event. The concert will be broadcast on a music show that evening.**

 **The concert will also be broadcast live over an internet streaming site!**

"L-live… over the internet?" Naruko stammered.

Even our rock-dweller Naruko knew what the internet was. She'd been using the computers at the school library recently to look up local challenge menus.

She had no idea what kind of music they were going to play, but once they entered this contest, their faces would be broadcast to the whole world. Live. No one could edit out their mistakes.

This event was on an entirely different scale from the play they performed last month. The internet is a scary place. Kagurazaka Sensei really meant it when she said, 'go out into the world'.

But.

"This is very exciting."

"This sounds excellent."

Neither Naruto nor Ryota seemed to be perturbed in the least. Are you two brave, or just plain dense?

Naruko desperately turned to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"B-but sensei! We can't go straight into something this tough… can we?"

"Better than something too easy, don't you think?"

Kagurazaka Sensei was being particularly merciless today.

Naruko opened her mouth, deciding that she could no longer go along with this idea.

"You're right, but… I'd like to sit out on this one so I don't make us all look ba-"

"Wilt thou sup upon more cake?" Kagurazaka Sensei said, taking out yet another box of cake.

'Sup' is short for 'supping', and is an archaic word for 'eat'.

"Yes! By all means! …Wait. It can't be!"

Naruko's eyes lit up like stars for a moment, then quickly went dark.

"That's right, Naruko. From this point forth, only students who are going to perform are allowed to eat this cake. Music is a lot of work, and you need lots of energy. It's just like how they serve gourmet food to special operatives and fighter pilots. As your supervising teacher, it's my responsibility to support my hardworking students as best I can."

"…"

Naruko's eyes had become those of a beast stalking its next meal.

"Naruto, Ryota. Go on and help yourselves! We have many difficult practice sessions ahead of us, so I need the two of you to be in tip-top shape. I'll make sure to bring a box of cake every time we meet up for practice. Anyone who plays gets to eat!"

"SCREW GUITAR! SCREW THE INTERNET! FINE, I'LL DO IT!" Naruko howled.

"I don't believe this." Kuroneko said to herself.

Looks like _this_ protagonist will never go through character development.

"This is delicious! The chocolate cake is almost as good!"

"I've never had such scrumptious chocolate cake, not even back in Belgium."

"It's an excellent culinary work. The cacao contained within chocolate (rest omitted)."

Yum, yum. The Take Action Now Club continued their discussion of the concert as they feasted on yet one more of many cakes today.

The battle of bands would take place in about two weeks' time, on the 3rd of November. It was Culture Day, a public holiday. Naruko was shocked.

"That's way too soon! Aren't we supposed to get, like, six months of practice?!"

"We don't have time for that, Naruko. Six months is enough time for a 26-episode anime to finish airing."

What is that comparison even supposed to mean?

Naruko pointed out yet another shocking fact from the poster.

"Sensei, over here. It says we have to attach a recording of our performance if we want to sign up…"

"No worries! I already sent it in!"

"What? But how…"

"I asked some acquaintances of mine to lend me a hand! They're all talented people. They did their very best to make it sound like they were novices!"

Don't try this at home, kids.

Just to note, Kagurazaka Sensei had sent in this recording before the club members had even consented to the performance.

"…"

Despite her shock, Naruko diligently downed mouthfuls of cake. The second box was soon emptied. The twenty-six pieces of cake were annihilated in less than three minutes.

"That's it for today's meeting! I actually wanted to start practice today, but I have some things to take care of this time." Kagurazaka Sensei said. Naruto stood up and spoke.

"What would you like for us to do, then? We won't have another meeting until Monday."

In response, Kagurazaka Sensei took out three portable music players from her bag and placed on in front of each member.

"The song I sent in as our demo is on these. I want you to make your own sheet music from this song. We have enough time for two performances, but one song's enough for now. Let's try and master it."

"Of course. Then I'll make the sheet music for all the parts by Monday after school." Naruto said.

Kagurazaka Sensei nodded, and turned to Ryota.

"Ryota, practice with these."

Kagurazaka Sensei pulled from the shelf a thick textbook entitled [Even a Dog Can Play the Drums], an old pair of drumsticks, an old magazine, and a roll of duct tape.

How do you use these objects? You wrap up the old magazine in duct tape, then use it in place of a drum for practice purposes.

The fact that this is Magical Girl Naruko might dissuade you from believing this, but this is an actual practice technique people use. Drum sets are terribly expensive, and very loud. It's one of those instruments that are very difficult to practice, so many drummers are badly inconvenienced. This is why electronic drums exist.

"I'll make it so that you can practice here starting Monday, so I want you to learn the basics on your own over the weekend." Kagurazaka Sensei said.

"Understood." Ryota said, receiving his gear and falling into thought again.

He had come up with yet more plans to defeat Naruto. He was already on his 108th simulation of bludgeoning him to death with the duct-taped magazine.

Now that Naruko had agreed to take the guitar, she had no choice but to practice.

"What do I do?"

Naruko was an expert when it came to firearms, but you'd be hard-pressed to get any coherent information about music out of her.

"I'll give you the details on Monday after school. But first…"

Kagurazaka Sensei reached into the shelf and pulled out a book titled [Basic Electric Guitar Studies for Military-and-Firearms Geeks - You, too, can play the guitar! Easy explanations using military jargon].

Looks like even Naruko's going to be able to play now.

"Now we need to find you a guitar," Kagurazaka Sensei said, "I would normally just tell you to run part-time jobs for one, since that sounds more like a plausible coming-of-age story, but we unfortunately have no time to spare."

She then chose one of the dozens of guitars on the shelf, and raised it into the air. "Stratocaster!" She cried in the voice of a certain cat-shaped robot.

The guitar Kagurazaka Sensei chose for Naruko was a Stratocaster, made by the famous Fender USA.

The Fender Stratocaster is one of the top two electric guitars in the world, rivaling the Gibson Les Paul.

To explain further, this particular model Kagurazaka Sensei gave Naruko was from the American Standard Series. It had a black body and a rosewood fretboard.

By the way, this is a totally new guitar. Purchased very recently.

The protective film with the name of the model was still stuck on the pick guard and the back of the body. It had not even been installed with a tremolo arm, a piece which makes the sounds reverberate.

End explanation.

Sure, Kagurazaka Sensei could talk like Doraemon all she wanted. But that didn't solve their problems.

"Hah…"

Naruko knew nothing about guitars.

All she could tell from the one that Kagurazaka Sensei chose for her was that 'it's black, and it's an electric guitar'. If this was a gun, she could probably rattle off the model number, the caliber, and the year of manufacture in the blink of an eye.

Whether Kagurazaka Sensei was trying to gently encourage Naruko or just didn't care (probably the latter):

"From this point on, this guitar is your partner! Master it well!" She said, handing the guitar to Naruko as she would a rifle to a greenhorn soldier. Without so much as an explanation about guitars.

"I'll take it, I guess…"

Naruko accepted the guitar for now, but she had no idea how to hold it, or how much force she could exert without breaking it. She carried it gingerly like a newborn baby, supporting it carefully, and gently laid it over her lap.

Six strings shone before her eyes. The thinnest of them looked rather like a string used by assassins to murder people. Wouldn't touching it shred her finger?

One by one, Kagurazaka Sensei handed her a hardshell guitar case, a gig bag for carrying it around on her shoulders, a guitar tuner, a pick, extra strings, a guitar stand, a strap, a pair of headphones for practicing quietly in the dorms, a micro-sized amp, and the other accessories she needed.

"Whoa…"

Soon, the desk in front of Naruko was covered in a pile of guitar accessories.

As Kagurazaka Sensei and Naruto taught her the basics of holding a guitar and putting it into a case—

"Now that I think about it, since we're starting practice on Monday, I don't need to take the guitar back today, do I?" Naruko wondered.

"You just don't understand how charming it is for a schoolgirl to walk home with a guitar case on her back!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, cheerfully ignoring Naruko.

So they finished packing up, and the end of their club activity time came to an end. Kagurazaka Sensei finally left Naruko with this command:

"Naruko, I want you to listen to the song and write lyrics for it. The vocal part is the one the keyboard is playing. I'm going to give you until Monday."

"Whaaaaaat?! What do you mean?" Naruko blurted without thinking.

"'Lyrics', Naruko, are words that go to a musical piece…"

"I know that."

"Excellent."

"I don't know why you put on that serious look all of a sudden, sensei, but why do _I_ have to make up the lyrics?!" Naruko asked.

"That's because…"

I'm sure you're all wondering, what kind of improbably ridiculous answer was Kagurazaka Sensei going to give?

"It's because you're the only girl in the band, Naruko. I want a real girl's feelings to fill this song. And you know, it'll be easier for you to sing the lyrics with real emotion if you've written them for yourself."

It was a surprisingly sensible answer. "That's a wonderful idea."

"I have to agree."

Naruto and Ryota nodded. "…"

Naruko gaped silently for a moment.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you don't like how it turns out!" She spat, and turned away.

Carrying the guitar on her back like a real musician, Naruko walked back to the dorms alongside Naruto and Ryota, who were helping her carry her things.

"Hm…"

From inside the music prep room, Kagurazaka Sensei spread the blinds with her fingers, looking down on them with a grin. Just like a certain criminal investigation section chief from a certain police drama.

"Um… Kagurazaka-sensei…"

A somewhat frail voice called to her from the darkened music room. It was the voice of a young girl.

Following this voice was one of a boy who had not yet reached puberty. "Is this really okay? I'm starting to think we made too big of a request." This voice sounded a little more energetic.

He sounded reluctant, but there was a very sincere desperation to the boy's tone.

Kagurazaka Sensei turned to the two people in the music room and smiled radiantly. "There's no need to worry! Have faith in the Take Action Now Club." She said firmly. Didn't she say the exact same thing in previous chapter?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	36. Training Camp

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I've borrowed a villa" Kagurazaka-Senpai suddenly said that, which made me turn my head around in shock. A villa?

"A training camp in summer! We head off on the twenty-eighth of July, and it will be for three days and two nights. Since I've snatched the villa from a friend of mine, the accommodation will be totally free - moreover, the villa is located right next to the beach!"

And with that, Senpai took out a stack of A4-sized handouts from a pocket in the guitar case, which she had made unknown to all of us. The words 'Details for the Folk Music Club's summer camp' were written on it. I was rooted on the ground due how sudden everything was.

"Wow, awesome! Naruto, take a look, quickly!" Chiaki stepped over the drum set and passed me the top piece of handouts. I absolutely could not comprehend why the handouts have to be printed in color, but the image of a white villa standing in solidarity in the evening next to the beach do look rather sassy.

"No, well… wait, this is the first time I'm hearing about the training camp. Did Senpai obtain permission from the teacher?"

"Nope! On the surface, it's just the four of us heading to the beach to play."

Is that fine… Is that really alright?

"If we were to obtain permission from the school before we organize an official training camp, then the teacher-in-charge will have to follow along as well, right? If so, things will become much more troublesome and complicated. Hiratsuka sensei is a beauty, and I do wish to see her in her swimsuit. However, recently, I am really not interested in people who are older than me."

"Eh? Ah, umm, what should I say, no wait!"

I slapped my hand onto the cymbals next to me without second thought. What the heck is this person saying!

"Why did you decide the date by yourself?"

"No worries. Comrade Aihara's swimming lessons falls on the Mondays and Fridays, and I had deliberately avoided the dates for Kaori's checkups. Young man should not have any special plans for the summer holidays, right?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you have anything planned out?"

"No, I don't." Sorry for that. Then again, how did that person manage to find out our schedules for the summer holidays in such great details?

"Naruto, don't you want to participate? It's at the beach, you know? The beach!" Chiaki said that enthusiastically as she repeatedly stepped on the pedals of the bass drum.

I took another look at the photo of the villa. A training camp huh… there's no adults around us, and we will be in control of our own time from morning till night - we can hold practices, have impromptu performances, and even play with the fireworks at night. Looks pretty interesting… no wait, hold on a second!

"Look, Senpai. You said you've borrowed a villa, and that means there will only be the four of us there, right?"

"Yeah! No caretakers. No rental fees. Though in return, we will have to clean up the villa."

"And that means we'll have to take care of our own food as well?"

"But of course."

Even though deep within me, I already knew it would be pointless to ask, I still gave it a shot anyway.

"Senpai, do you know how to cook?"

"From what I know from Comrade Aihara, it seems like you are quite adept at cooking. I'll be looking forward to it."

Ah, whatever. I am the one who cooks the meals whenever Chiaki and I went for trip anyway. Though the portion has increased to four, the time and effort spent on cooking will be the same as before. Moreover, if we are at the beach, then even a simple bento will taste delicious over there.

Oh, are we gonna swim? Will they be wearing swimsuits? I've only seen Chiaki in the swimwear designated by the school. Senpai has a really good figure, so she may bring along something really flashy? As for Kaori, she doesn't even attend the swimming lessons at all… no wait, calm down, me! We are going there to practice, not to swim and suntan ourselves!

Then, I realized something Kaori hadn't said a single word. She was sitting on the desk and staring at the training camp handout while clutching at it tightly with her hands. The expressions on her face suggested that she's troubled by something. The guitar at her chest was about to slip down from her knees.

"Comrade Miyazono? What's wrong? Are the dates inconvenient for you?"

Kaori shook her head in reply to Senpai's question.

"If it is inconvenient for you, do tell me about it."

"It's nothing. Let's continue our practice."

After murmuring that in response, she stuffed the handout into the pocket of her guitar case, then grabbed onto the neck of her guitar. So there's really something that's bothering her? Does she not want to go to the training camp at the beach? Kagurazaka-senpai did not press on any further either, and took out her own guitar as well.

The next day, Kaori reached the classroom slightly later than I did, and the expression on her face seemed slightly complicated. After stealing a glance at me, she sat down at her seat, and her gaze has been fixed on her table ever since. Chiaki, who managed to dash into the classroom before the preparatory bell rang, greet us.

"Good morning! Naruto, Kaori!"

Chiaki's seat is in front of me. Therefore, she gave both of us a tap on our shoulders when she walked past our desks.

"Hey, listen to me. I told my mother about the training camp yesterday. She said that since we don't need to pay for accommodations, I'll actually have to fork out the rest of the expenses from my own pocket money. Isn't she just terrible? Therefore Naruto, please select food that's cheap and delicious at the same time!"

"Ah, I haven't told my parent anything yet."

"I told my mother that Naruto will be coming along as well, and she agreed immediately. What about Kaori?"

Kaori's shoulders flinched when the conversation landed on her. She remained silent for a while, and kept staring at a corner of her desk. She then finally said the first sentence of that day.

"Papa says that I'm forbidden from staying overnight outside."

Chiaki and I exchanged looks for a moment. I then shifted my gaze to look at her side profile.

I see. Yoshiyuki gets excessively protective when it comes to things regarding his daughter. He probably couldn't bring himself to allow his precious daughter to spend the night outside? Kaori was probably crestfallen due to that. To be honest, I was slightly surprised, because Kaori seemed like she wasn't too keen about the training camp.

"Really? Wow, your father's really strict! What should we do then? We'll continue with just the three of us then?" Chiaki looked at me as she asked that.

"You can't!" The sudden outburst from Kaori caused not just Chiaki and I, but the entire class to jump in shock and turn our heads around.

Kaori stood up, and I didn't know if it was because she noticed my gaze, but her face flushed red in an instant. She then bit on her lips hard, and sat back down. I didn't know what I did to make her angry again, and I tried coming up with something to say. Just then, it was Ryota and Isshiki turn to approach me.

"What's going on with this talk about a training camp? Naruto, you better explain this."

"That's right. You're under obligations to explain things properly Naruto."

"I'll never allow something that enviable, like how you club members are going to a training camp together, to happen."

Tch, this group of busybodies are coming over yet again. It seems like my classmates have been directing their attention to our conversation this whole time. Do you guys have a little too much time on your hands or something?

"Where are you guys going for your training camp?"

"The beach! And we're gonna stay at a villa that looks like the gingerbread house.

" Chiaki answered before I could even stop her. At the same time, I could feel the atmosphere around me heating up in an instant.

"Beach? Did you say beach? The Folk Music Club's going to the beach together? You gotta be kidding!"

"W-Wait a second! Naruto, I'll join your club right now."

"I'll lend you my digital camera, so remember to take pictures of them in swimsuits!"

"Naruto, I beg you, please hire me as the errand boy for the club."

Just as I was about to chase away the group of excited boys who were inching closer and closer to my seat, the bell for class finally rang. And with that, our teacher stepped into the class.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **139** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"That's quite a problem we have here."

It was a rare occasion where all four of us gathered immediately in the practice room right after class.

Kagurazaka-senpai crossed her arms and said, "Yoshiyuki should be flying off to Boston for a recording during the period of our training camp, so I thought things would just work out from there."

"How did you know?" The originally silent and grumpy Kaori suddenly lifted her head and asked.

"Well, I can get my hands on that sort of information if it concerns my beloved comrades. Let us just lock our sights on the period of time where Yoshiyuki is not in Japan, and plan our schedules according to that."

As expected from Senpai, her preparations beforehand were done incredibly well - though I don't quite feel that has anything to do with love as she had said. No, wait a second! Senpai, are you planning to go ahead with the training camp despite not obtaining Yoshiyuki's approval?

"There's no point in asking him. If he knows his daughter is staying overnight outside, that guy will definitely abandon his recording in a flash to get Kaori back."

I recalled the incident last year - that father had even cancelled a concert at the last minute. If he heard about how his daughter staying overnight outside, he will definitely just abandon all of his scheduled recordings.

"I'm fine… you three can go by yourselves."

"Didn't you just yelled 'You can't!' not too long ago?"

"T-T-That's because…" Kaori glared at me with her face flushed red. She then shook her head hard. What exactly does she want?

"There's no point for us to dump Comrade Miyazono and go to the training camp by ourselves. We can only practice when the four of us are there together." Kaori lowered her head after hearing Senpai's words.

I suddenly thought of something: perhaps it has nothing to do with her father allowing her to participate the training camp or not, but instead, she herself might not be interested in joining us? Somehow it felt like that's what it seemed to be, judging from Kaori's expressionns ever since we talked about the training camp yesterday.

Chiaki clapped her hands together and said, "I know! Why don't we just hold the training camp at Kaori's house?"

Kaori shot an ice-cold glance in her direction, which was cold enough to freeze the cries of the cicadas. Kagurazaka-senpai said nothing, and instead patted Chiaki's head as she said, "there, there." She didn't actually tsukkomi her - so Senpai can actually be quite considerate sometimes.

"I guess we've no choice. I've miscalculated this time. I'll try to come up with something, even though we are quite tight on time."

A few days later. The first semester was about to end, so the onslaught of after-class remedial burned all my time, so much so that I didn't even have any time left to attend the club. After school, the setting sun looked like it was cooked. I walked back home wearily while being grilled by the rays of the burning sun. When I reached my house, I saw a large foreign-made car that was parked in the garage of our house. No wait - I remember seeing it somewhere before? I didn't have a good feeling about this, so I opened the door gently.

"I'm back…" I pulled open the door, and I was rendered speechless by the scene.

"So you're back, Naruto? Help me brew a cup of coffee, and add in extra brandy. Give this guy here a cup of plum-kelp tea. Oh right, Yoshi-chan, why must you always choose Variations on a Theme by Joseph Haydn for all of your encores? I feel like sleeping once I hear that. Choose Academic Festival Overture for your next performance instead!"

Mom who was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa lazily. Opposite of her was Yoshiyuki, who had an irritated expression on his face. He was wearing a black-colored sweater and well-ironed suit pants. Even though his attire was slightly more casual.

"Sorry for disturbing," he greeted me, but I took a step back subconsciously.

"W-Welcome."

"Naruto, go make the coffee, quickly." ,Mom was urging me without even looking at me.

"Even if he is a guest performer, you can't just allow him to choose the pieces as he please. Or are you implying that since it is an encore, you can just play according to your personal preferences?"

"If you don't like it, you can always leave before the encore. It's the publisher that's paying for your concert tickets anyway. Isn't that right?"

"Whoa, Naruto-chan, you heard that? You heard that? This person here actually said something like that to his audience."

What does that have to do with me? I escaped into the kitchen without a second thought. I tried to grasp hold of the situation while waiting for the water to boil. Why is Yoshiyuki here at my house?

Just as I was taking two cups of coffee to them, their conversations was becoming even more heated.

"All you know is breaking up the music that you've listened to and savoring them in bits and pieces, so what's with those haughty words? What I emphasize is the coherence of the rhythm of the music! The pause in between the movements is not there for me to clear my throat!"

"Shut up, snobbish conductor! You've just copied Furtwängler for your take on the Symphony No. 4 in E minor of Brahms', didn't you? You can't just emphasize the ending and think that it will be great just like that. Naruto, that's how you feel as well after listening to that, right?"

Hey, stop dragging me into this already! Just as I was about to escape from the living room, a voice from behind called me out.

"Ah, hold on a second. The reason I came here today is because I want to talk with you about something."

I froze for a full two seconds, before turning around slowly.

"Eh?" My voice went out of tune.

"Kushina, I'm sorry, but can you please leave us alone for a moment? I wish to speak to him in private."

"Hey, wait…" Mom was much more surprised than I was.

"Hold on, what do you want to discuss with Naruto? Ufufufufu… It can't be that You want to talk about Naruto and Kaori-chan marriage? if so you get my approval."

"Mom, just shut up and scram for now!"

"I get it already, so just move aside for a while, Kushina."

With two people giving her the cold-shoulder at the same time, Mom could only pick up her coffee-mug and stand up gloomily. She made her way to the kitchen while whistling E Lucevan le Stelle. I remember that there's a line in the song that goes something like 'I don't wanna die in despair!' or something like that… this woman, she always manages to make people feel uncomfortable.

To be honest though, despite how irritating Mom can be, I did hope that she wouldn't go away. I sat before Yoshiyuki, and it felt so awkward that I dared not even raise my head.

Yoshiyuki put down the mug and began to speak, "I came here because I wanted to speak with you, since I won't be staying in Japan for too long."

What does he have to talk to me about… something that concerns Kaori? I could think of nothing else.

Yoshiyuki suddenly spoke rather stiffly, "…my reason for being here is to talk about Kaori."

Ah Indeed.

"Umm… I'm really sorry about what happened back then."

"It's alright. It's all in the past already. Moreover, after that incident, Kaori has begun speaking with me occasionally."

I see… well, typically speaking, Kaori speaks only 'occasionally'. So if she talks to you, then that's really something occasional out of the 'occasionally'.

"By the way thanks for last time. I was really grateful for that."

"Eh? Huh? What are you thanking me for?" I don't remember doing anything that deserved his gratitude.

"You brought Kaori to the concert, didn't you? That was her first time ever. She followed you along, didn't she?"

"Ah. Umm, well…"

So that was what he meant. But that was because Kaori obtained the tickets on her own for some unknown reason. It was not me who brought her there.

"I kind of forced Totsuka-kun to perform in the concert as well, but Kaori seemed pretty happy thanks to that… speaking of which, I've met Totsuka-kun a few times after that."

"Eh? Ah, yeah."

"He too talks of you all the time. You are… a really unfathomable person."

Is that so?

"Kaori, till now, I do not have any idea about what my daughter is thinking. Still, she is now willing to go to the hospital to continue with her treatment, and she will no longer run away from home as she pleases, like she used to do."

"Isn't that something great?"

"But she will ignore me when I ask her if she still wants to play the piano."

Piano huh? It's something that Kaori had lost, and for now, she is still planning to not touch it again.

"If Kaori's Illness can recover, then it is obvious that I hope she can return to the musical scene as a pianist again. Since the majority of the cause of such an illnesses is caused by something psychological, if she is willing to pick up the piano again, then perhaps she can make a complete recovery much faster. You do think the same as well, right?"

"Eh… ah… no…" I lifted my head in surprise. A sincere expression appeared on Yoshiyuki's stony face.

"Actually, I did tell her that I wish to hear her play the piano again." Ah, I said it. Yoshiyuki almost leaned right before me.

"Mmm, however, Kaori never-I mean Miyazono-san never answered me at all. She said not a single word." I nearly addressed Kaori directly by her first name while talking to Yoshiyuki.

Yoshiyuki crossed his arms in front of his chest, and gave a sigh.

"Your situation is much better than mine already. She will lock herself in her room should I mention a word about it."

"I… see." So I guess the knot in her heart that was created over the years isn't something that can be undone that easily.

"I'm actually saying that with her good intentions in mind, but that girl just cannot understand."

I couldn't help but feel that the words said by all the parents in the world are all the same. There's nearly no parents that won't act with the well intentions of their children in mind, but despite that, they cannot successfully convey those words to their children.

"All that girl tells me, are… things about the band."

I was deep in thought, when Yoshiyuki's words suddenly jolted my head upwards.

"I asked her many things about school, like if she is getting along well with her classmates and etc. However, all that girl talks about are things about you."

I swallowed hard. Things about me? I really can't imagine the scene of Kaori talking to someone else about things that have to do with me.

"Well, it feels strange to be asking you this but… how is Kaori like when she is at school?"

"Eh? How is she like huh…" Though I understood what Yoshiyuki was trying to ask, I didn't know how to answer him.

"It's not like Kao-Miyazono…-san and I are getting along really well. We hardly talk during class, and even if we did, it's about things related to guitars or the band."

"Is that so? Strange. You and Kaori should be rather close, no? I mean, she did come over to your house after she ran away from home, didn't she?"

"Eh, ehhhh?" Do Kaori and I seem really close to each other? Objectively speaking, that may very well be the case.

"What exactly is the relationship between you two? _Or did something happen between you and Kaori when the both of you were running away from home…?_ "

"I said we did nothing, alright!?" His gaze was really frightening, and that caused me to jump in fright and hide behind the sofa.

With that, Yoshiyuki cleared his throat and continued, "No matter what, she should be more willing to talk if the person she is talking to is you, right?"

"No… it's definitely not what you're thinking."

I slumped into the sofa. Part of what I just said was a lie. During the time when the both of us were running away from home, Kaori had more or less talked to me a bit about things that have to do with piano and her parents. I'm probably the first person whom Kaori said all these things to, right? Those were things that Kaori could say only when she was away from her father's side. Therefore, I can't tell her father about all those things at a time like this.

"I see… then if so…" Yoshiyuki directed his line of sight to the coffee mug. "If so then I probably can't ask for your help anymore. I really do want to know what Kaori is thinking, but as her father, it is really embarrassing when I have to ask someone for favors like this."

So why are you asking this favor from me? This is the problem between you and your daughter, right? Though that was what I was thinking, I could not say anything after I saw the distressed expressions on Yoshiyuki's face.

Just then, mom voice came from within the kitchen again.

"Are you an idiot? The only way to deal with a daughter like that is to leave her alone, till she feels like talking!"

Yoshiyuki shot a fierce gaze towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"I've already told you before - you have to give your child more space. Ah, right, how about having her marry into our family? She's about to hit seventeen soon, right? It's about time to get Naruto a wife…"

"Mom, just shut up!"

"Kushina, don't interrupt us!"

Mom snorted, and then she began to whistle again. It's Mozart's La Finta Giardiniera — 'Even if you reject me, my heart will never change'. Damn, she's , I do feel it's exactly as mom said, and Yoshiyuki should have realized it long ago, right? Though he probably can't allow himself to do nothing, even if he knew the only thing he can do is to wait for Kaori to speak on her own accord. I guess that's how all parents are?

The uncomfortable silence persisted for quite a while, and I could not help but sneak a peek at Yoshiyuki's face. I guess I should just say something? Even if I say the same things as Mom, he probably wouldn't accept it anyway. Moreover, if he could hold on till Kaori decided to speak on her own accord, he wouldn't have specifically made a trip down here.

…hmm? Excuses?

"Ah!"

Yoshiyuki lifted his head upon hearing the strange sounds that I made.

"You want to say something?"

"Eh? Ah, no, nothing."

I waved my hands to brush that aside. I then clenched my fist, lowered my head and got into a deep thought. So that's what's happening here? So you are saying that I should be doing this? I hesitated for a while, then spoke.

"I will try speaking with Kaori again, but I may not be able to get what she is thinking. I will tell her honestly that you are really worried about her, or I can try to convince her to have a good chat with her father. Will that do?"

The edges of Yoshiyuki's lips slackened just a little, and he nodded his head twice slowly.

"That's good."

"Is that so? But…" I wet my lips a little. "I can't say those things to her in school, since summer vacation's about to start soon."

"Hmm?"

"Which means… I am thinking - if it is during the training camp, then I may have the opportunity to talk to her about it."

Yoshiyuki's unwilling expression was shown bare for all to see. The reason that Kaori is so easily read is probably due to her inheriting those traits from her father?

"But that means staying outside."

Well. that's how training camps are supposed to be.

"And I did say before, you people are just high-school students, right? Moreover, Kaori's illlness are an inconvenience, and her mental state isn't too stable right now. That is just pushing it."

"That's why… I do feel that it is not too good for us to continue pushing her like this - furthermore, Kaori's stance may just become even more stubborn instead. Should you allow her to join in the training camp, then maybe she may slowly voice out her feelings."

I chose my words carefully as I secretly looked at Yoshiyuki's stiff face. I do wish to go to the training camp with Kaori as well, and she is the final member whom we had spent so much effort to look for.

"Why a rock band? I really don't get it." Yoshiyuki continued on unpleasantly, "I can understand her wanting to be away from the piano for a while, but why did she choose to play the electric guitar?"

I sank into a moment of silence. What caused her to play the electric guitar? I don't know either. I originally thought it was just an outlet for her to escape from the piano. However, that doesn't really seem to be the case right now. If so…

"You dislike rock?"

It was only after I asked the question that I felt really embarrassed. I'm actually directing that question to a Musician who is acknowledged by just about everyone in this world? However, Yoshiyuki's answer proved to be rather surprising as well.

"I am not arrogant to the point where I can answer that question."

"…eh?"

"Regardless of 'rock' or 'classical music', those are just labels that the record companies and the music stores use, so as to allow easier identification and classification at the CD racks. Am I not right? it is dangerous for one to critique a piece of music based on the composer alone, Even though they were both roughly from the same era, the Beethoven who wrote The Symphony of Destiny is a different person from the Beethoven who wrote Pastoral Symphony . If that applies even to the pieces from the same person of the same era, then it is even more so for the countless music created by the thousands of different people. Don't you think it is arrogant if I am to just point my finger at a certain rack - which is sorted and classified by some record company for convenience sake - and say that I like it or not?"

Well… It may really be just as he had said…

"I have never heard the music that you have generally classified as 'rock', so there's nothing more for me to talk about. I can only say - I don't know."

He doesn't know. This person here doesn't know the place where his own daughter is currently at - is that what he's trying to say? Then if that's the case. I stood up and made my way to the sound system, then proceeded to dig out something from the stacks of cassettes. There's only the date **[11/29]** written on the label of this cassette. It's the day when the band was officially formed by the four of us.

I placed the cassette into the deck, and pressed the play button. I could then hear a series of muffled background noises, from which came Senpai's breath as well as the feedback of the guitar. Next, was Chiaki counting down by hitting her drum sticks four times. I was once again pulled back in time to the afternoon on the 29th of November.

I shut my eyes, and the various scenes replayed in my mind: the reflection of the cymbals that were flashing through the faint darkness; the flushed face of Chiaki who was sitting behind the drum set; in the left corner of my view, was the black hair of Kagurazaka-senpai swaying along with the rhythm; on my right, was the yellow colored hair of Kaori that seemed like it was giving off a faint golden shimmer. It was as if Senpai's riffs had split open the sands of the desert - Kaori's Stratocaster replied to Senpai's singing by playing out the fanfare of the song.

It's Led Zeppelin's Kashmir **.** This is the song that lit me ablaze, and marked the beginning of my time with two other people.

If only Kaori is around, that was my honest wish back then, and the main reason why I was fighting. On the 29th of November, the wish of mine finally came true. That was the first band practice since Kaori joined the Folk's Music Club. Without having any conversation or any other sort of exchange, that song alone was enough to suck all of us into it.

Kaori should not have heard the song before, but despite that, the moment just before the end of Senpai's preludes, Kaori darted into the song. Her distinct and strong tunes seemed to have shattered my heart, and they lit the practice room ablaze.

Those were no longer the sounds played by the old Kaori who coops herself up in the room to play piano pieces. Even though it's still as prickly as ever, those sharp spikes will no longer chase away anyone who was trying to get close to her. Instead, they will pierce deep into the hearts of others, and release her passion directly through those spikes into them.

The four of us are one. In that short instant where Senpai and I exchanged sights, we could see that the both of us were thinking of the exact same thing. Our left and right hand are finally together. For Kaori, this is not a place for her to escape to.

I placed my hands on the speakers, and pulled my consciousness away from the practice room that was shrouded in heat, and back into my living room. The tune was over. After the cassette stopped with a _pa_ , I remained standing in front of the sound system, and for a while I couldn't move. It's because I could still feel the heat on my face.

I turned my head over, and saw Yoshiyuki supporting his forehead with his hands, and his face was almost half-buried by them. I gave a sigh. Is that still not enough for him to understand? I somehow thought that as fellow musicians, he would be able to get it.

Just as I was timidly making my way back to the sofa, Yoshiyuki spoke with his eyes still closed, " Were you the one who played the D, G and A notes? The bass part requires no techniques or whatsoever."

"Yeah, I still suck at playing, so sorry for that."

"No, that should be the correct way to play. And to add on, it seems like Kaori's guitar was specially tuned to the other guitar too… I guess that's the reason why the harmony sounded so good."

I opened my eyes in surprise. Just as Yoshiyuki said, Kashmir employed an unconventional tuning method by making use of the guitar's DADGAD. He figured that out by listening to it only once? I had originally thought that he is just a silly dad who is overprotective of Kaori, but I guess he does prove his worth as a Musician.

This time, Yoshiyuki placed his hands around his mouth, and stared in the direction of the sound system for quite a while. I stole a peek at the expressions of his face in fear. Did my plan backfire…?

"Is this… the place where Kaori is currently in?"

I could hear him muttering that to himself. I really heard that. And then Yoshiyuki heaved a sigh.

"I am still not too assured, since all of you are still in high-school. Look, is the president of your club someone who's dependable?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah, she is dependable."

My pitch went upwards unknowingly. Even if my mouth is torn apart, I will definitely not tell him that our president's the one who took Kaori away back at the airport.

"Don't worry. She is someone who is really dependable. Not only has she gained the trust of all the teachers, she knows how to take care of others as well. Furthermore, her relationship with Kaori is pretty good too."

I slipped in a lie or two without hesitation - in actual fact, none of the teachers trust that girl at all.

"As it is something that was decided in the last minute, we couldn't manage to obtain approval from the school. Senpai's the one who found the place for us to stay as well. Still…"

"If you are still worried, how about I follow them along as well? Not only am I dependable, I am really good at taking care of others as well."

Mom's voice came from the kitchen yet again, but Yoshiyuki and I ignored her completely.

"I understand. There's no choice then."

"I'll leave the things about Kaori in your hands. Please try to talk to her about it."

"Okay."

I shook the outstretched hands of Yoshiyuki. An overly relieved me sank into the sofa - it felt like my back was melting. That's really great. However, what Yoshiyuki said next made me swallow my sigh of relief.

"You've addressed Kaori by her name quite a few times just now. Is that how you usually address her? What exactly is the relationship between you two?"

Oh Shit! I tried to come up with all sorts of excuses, and it took me quite a bit of effort before I finally sent Yoshiyuki away. After ensuring that the foreign-made car had disappeared along the ends of the road, I took out my cell phone, and saw an incoming call from Senpai. So she was just about to call me as well huh?

"So Yoshiyuki went back already?"

"How the hell you know Yoshiyuki visit my house?" I couldn't help but mix in a dash of sigh in my voice.

"Mmm, but I didn't expect him to visit you that quickly."

"Oh by the way I've successfully resolved everything. It seems like Kaori is finally able to attend the training camp."

I suddenly regretted telling her that over the phone, because what followed was a strange silence. I really wished I could have seen the surprised expressions of Senpai with my very own eyes.

"…I'm now thinking if I should convert my emotional feelings in me into a song and sing it to you right now! Still, you managed to understand my thoughts despite me not saying anything. Don't you think you're really impressive? If that's the case, I can focus on the composition of the songs. I hope to come up with six original songs by the time training camp ends. Well, we do have fifty minutes for our performance."

"What did you just say about fifty minutes?"

"Because we're going to perform with two other bands, so we need fifty minutes."

"What do you mean Senpai?"

"It's the next live performance of our band! The date was just decided not too long ago. It's on the forth of August."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **A Land That Needs a Diva** **~The Shooting Diva~** **Part 2** **-**

Saturday. Cloudy.

Having only been liberated from club activities the previous evening, Naruko spent the previous night lazing around instead of practicing for the Take Action Now Club.

But it occurred to her that she should probably start practicing soon, so after breakfast she went back to her room and began to read the textbook Kagurazaka Sensei had given her.

"Of course… 'Attach the strap to the guitar and hold it at waist-level. Your grip must be light, in the same way as when you provide support fire with a squad automatic weapon'."

She continued reading.

"'The guitar should be naturally tipped at a 45-degree angle, similar to the angle of firearms used by riflemen in wide-open patrol areas with a low risk of attack—for example, the rolling hills of Afghanistan'. I see, I see…"

She kept reading.

"'The pickup is the heart of an electric guitar. This is where the quality of the sound is determined, of similar importance to the breech cap and cycling mechanism of an automatic weapon'. I get it…"

Looks like this book was written for Naruko. Although it probably means nothing to 99.9% of the world.

Naruko read the book as she lay on her bed, as she sat at her desk, and sometimes as she held the Stratocaster. She studied the basics of guitar with surprising gusto.

When this protagonist puts her mind to things, she gets her job done. She has great focus, if nothing else.

Sometimes, Naruko came across terms that were so basic that they were not explained. In these cases, she turned to Kuroneko.

"Kuroneko, what's a 'broken chord'? It's also called an 'arpeggio' or something."

"It's when you play the notes in a chord one after another. So instead of a ' _BAM_ ', _you'll get 'Ba-ba-ba-bam_ '."

Kuroneko gave Naruko all the answers she asked for, probably because this wasn't her midterm. And so, Naruko spent the day cramming the most basic information on guitars into her mind.

The next day. Sunday. There was a light drizzle outside.

Naruko would learn the specifics about playing the guitar tomorrow during club activities. But she still had one job to do.

"Hm… what to do…"

Naruko listened to the song from the music player Kagurazaka Sensei had given her. She thought very hard with a mechanical pencil in hand, an open notebook in front of her on the desk.

Yes. The lyrics.

She was supposed to put lyrics to the song coming from the headphones.

The melody itself was, fortunately, upbeat and easy to sing. But trying to put lyrics to them was a different matter altogether.

First of all, Naruko had no idea what theme she should sing about.

The few songs she knew were all about love, relationships, dating, passion, and heartbreak. Unfortunately, none of these things had anything to do with Naruko.

"Hmm…"

Naruko kicked her grey matter into high gear. Time passed, with Naruko doing nothing but uselessly taking up oxygen from the Kanto area.

She thought, had lunch (with rice containing chestnuts, the perfect meal for autumn) and ate some snacks, but she came up with nothing.

Maybe she should do something else, and the lyrics would come to her naturally. Naruko did fifty push-ups and sit-ups each, then did about three hundred rounds of shooting practice with her model gun. But it was all useless.

The sun was setting outside. It was almost time for dinner. Today's dinner menu was meatloaf with special gravy, with a side of mashed potatoes and Hokkaido corn. It sounded delicious.

"ARGH! I don't care anymore! I. GIVE. UP!" Naruko cried.

Kuroneko, hanging from the belt on the wall, spoke. "Why don't you just wing it? That's why four out of ten lyricists do anyway. Probably."

Whether Kuroneko was telling the truth or not, it was the kind of comment that might get her lynched by the lyricists of the world.

"But Kuroneko, I can't write up lyrics about something I don't know anything about…"

"Then how about something you're familiar with?"

"…"

Naruko was silent. She was thinking.

Soon, she opened her eyes with a glint and slammed her fist into her open palm.

"I've got it."

Naruko sat at her desk. Her right hand began scribbling away furiously.

"I'll just write out stuff I thought about when I was little. Lalala!… Lalala!… Lalala!…" Naruko, who had already memorized the melody, wrote out the lyrics to match.

She wrote and wrote, and sometimes rubbed it out with an eraser. She then wrote some more.

Ten minutes passed.

"Finished!" Naruko said, raising the notebook into the air. Now she could make it to the cafeteria in time! Just you wait, meatloaf!

"That was quick. Let me see too!" Kuroneko pressed her.

"It's just one song, but I guess it'll do. My magnum opus!"

Naruko showed the note to Kuroneko, who was hanging on the wall. Kuroneko read its contents.

 **Title: My Gun is a Hotchkiss**

 **Lyrics: Naruko**

 **Music: Don't know**

 **::::::**

 _ **Step over the past and future and raise a battle cry They call you a barbarian, and you're covered in blood But fight on with your comrades in arms**_

 _ **You alone can enter battle, on behalf of those who can't Though humans are tragic creatures destined to fight forever Though this truth is played out for the ages**_

 _ **We'd sooner mark ourselves for Hell than send our loved ones to Heaven today**_

 _ **We march into the battlefield to protect their futures**_

 _ **Now, soldiers, let us march**_

 _ **Hold your heads high and walk side-by-side**_

 _ **The gun you carry is the weight of all you must defend**_

 _ **Remember and remember**_

 **My gun is a Hotchkiss**

 **::::::**

 _'A war song!?'_ Kuroneko thought with a silent snicker.

This was not the work of your average schoolgirl. What kind of a childhood had Naruko experienced? The lyrics were in perfect contrast to the upbeat melody of the song.

For your reference, the Hotchkiss mentioned in the lyrics refers to the Hotchkiss machine gun. The manufacturer is French, so it's only right to ignore the 'H' and pronounce it 'Otchkiss'.

The Hotchkiss was one of France's most prominent machine guns during the First World War. Even the Imperial Japanese Army licensed the design and mass-produced it to use as a supplementary weapon. I'm not lying!

"Awesome! This is great! I love it!"

Naruko seemed to be quite happy with her work.

But maybe this was just the warm, fuzzy feeling of completing a difficult homework assignment, regardless of the quality of work.

But it was the perfect sort of feeling that would let her have dinner without a care.

"I don't believe this…"

Kuroneko couldn't help but worry about how badly Kagurazaka Sensei, Naruto, and Ryota would take these lyrics tomorrow after school.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Excellent work, Naruko! We'll go with your lyrics!"

"Yes, they're quite good. There is a unique soul residing in these lyrics."

"I'm in full agreement."

Kagurazaka Sensei, Naruto, and Ryota heaped praises on Naruko's work.

 _'Seriously!?'_ Kuroneko wondered, her jaw dropping, but she said nothing.

"Ahaha…" Naruko laughed, being surprisingly modest.

"The song is finally complete!" Kagurazaka Sensei cried, "Naruto even brought the sheet music for your practices. All you have to do now is practice until you drop!"

So practice began.

More specifically, they would first look at the sheet music Naruto had brought to decide upon the image they wanted to go with for the song.

Because Naruto could already do everything, he had already been practicing the bass.

"Let me give this a try." Naruto said, grabbing the bass guitar and the amp from the shelf.

The bass guitar looks similar to the electric guitar, but it is longer and thinner in shape. A guitar also has six strings, but bass guitars usually only have four (although some can have five or more).

Naruto's model of choice was the Aria Pro II Custom model, in black. It was a wonderful match for his pristine white uniform.

An amp is a device that amplifies the sounds made by an electric instrument (such as an electric guitar, bass, or electric violin) so it produces sound through its speaker. You can make all kinds of adjustments with this baby, from volume control to distortion.

Studios use amplifiers that are the size of small refrigerators, but Naruto was using a smaller one because he was only practicing. Of course, it was still the size of a small suitcase.

End explanation.

Naruto plugged the amp into the outlet, connected it to the bass with a shielded cable, and switched on the power. He strummed on the bass strings with his right hand to test out the sound.

 _Tng tng tng tng._

Four low tones rumbled from the amp, sounding out notes that were each one octave lower than the third through sixth strings of the guitar. Looks like this bass doesn't need any tuning.

"Well then."

Naruto started the music on the cassette player and performed his part in time with the music.

 _Tng tng tng tng. Tng tng tng tng tng tng. Tng tng tng._

The bass rumbled pleasantly at low frequency. This is making me feel hungry.

Naruto continued to play the bass, at times closing his eyes to become the epitome of cool and stylish. The bass was a perfect match for his great height.

He soon completed playing his part of the song, all without a single mistake.

"Amazing! That was wonderful, Naruto!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, clapping her hands together. She then turned to the dour Ryota.

"Naruto did so well that I wouldn't blame you or Naruko if you couldn't outdo him. What do you say, Ryota?"

"No, sensei! I'm sure that with enough practice, I will be able to do even better than Naruto! I'll train like my life depended on it!" Ryota cried, baring his fangs. Kagurazaka Sensei was quite the manipulator.

"Then give it your best!"

Kagurazaka Sensei set up Ryota's instruments.

It was a full electronic drum set, manufactured by the Roland Corporation.

The electronic drum set looks very much like a regular drum set, but it doesn't have real snares or cymbals or the like. The 'drums' are actually rubber pads or cloth equipped with sensors. When they are hit, the sound of the drums is expelled through the amp.

Ryota took a seat.

The drum set was composed of a bass drum, a hi-hat, a snare drum, tom-toms, a floor tom, a crash cymbal, and a ride cymbal. Before his eyes were laid out all sorts of things to hit. By the way, you don't have to remember the names of all these drums to enjoy this story. The author is just desperate to pad out the length of the chapter.

Ryota received the drumsticks from Kagurazaka Sensei and started off by gingerly tapping on the snare drum.

 _Tat tat tat tat tat tat_.

The bright beat of the snare filled the music prep room. Almost like a trained professional, Ryota calmly began to increase his speed and tried out different rhythms.

 _Thunk. Chk chk chk. Thunk._

He stepped on the right pedal to sound the bass drum, and made small metallic sounds with the hi-hat.

It looked like two days of individual practice were enough to help him master the basics. Kagurazaka Sensei then handed him the sheet music for the drum set that Naruto had made.

Unlike sheet music for other instruments, this particular one indicated the rhythm at which Ryota was supposed to hit specific parts of the set.

He slowly went over the timing for each drum.

"Wow… You're really amazing, Ryota. We'll have this song mastered in no time!" Kagurazaka Sensei said with a satisfied grin.

So now there was just one problem left.

"Why're you all looking at me?"

And that was Naruko, who had never played the guitar in her life.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Phew…"

Naruko returned to her room from the dormitory baths and flopped down on her bed.

She was currently dressed in her school gym uniform and a T-shirt. Over her chest were the words [Delayed Blowback!].

There was a towel wrapped around her head because her hair wasn't quite dry, but Naruko didn't seem very inclined to get up anytime soon.

"You must be tired." Kuroneko said, hanging from the wall.

"So… sleepy… Burned it all… to white… ash…" Naruko replied.

Today's club activities were more difficult, painful, and excruciating than ever before.

Setting the singing aside, Naruko was given a very heavy crash course on the guitar. From tuning to fixing the strap, to using it and playing it.

"Otherwise, you'll never become a real marine!"

Kagurazaka Sensei was a truly merciless commanding officer.

"This is her first try with the guitar, sensei. Let's not be too harsh." Naruto said, taking Naruko's side, but our superior was undeterred. Why don't you say anything about the 'marine' thing she just brought up, Naruto?

Kagurazaka Sensei furiously forced Naruko to practice and furiously berated her. "You're just like the Tokyo Sky Tree, standing up high!"

What does that even mean?

After several hours of concentrated guitar lessons, Naruko returned to the dorms, exhausted. Although she _did_ learn quite a bit during this period of training.

After dinner and a bath, Naruko was already dead tired. She didn't even feel like studying. "I can't believe… Two more weeks of this…?"

Without caring that she would probably wake up with a bird's nest for a head tomorrow, Naruko fell asleep.

But Kagurazaka Sensei's training had been so strict that Naruko had forgotten something: Namely, that they had neither tea nor cake today during practice.

"Sensei! You didn't give us any cake yesterday!"

It was after school on Tuesday. It was only during lunch today that Naruko realized this fact. So she stormed into the music prep room in anger! Fury! And outrage!

"Oh? Didn't I?" Kagurazaka Sensei asked nonchalantly, sitting in the prep room.

She was laying out a delicious cake on the table, with Naruto and Ryota's help.

"No! But what's done is done. Forgive and forget, right?" Naruko said quickly, her eyes trained on the cake.

"I think so too, Naruko. Let's start with the cake today. We'll practice afterwards." Kagurazaka Sensei said.

"All right!"

Naruko sounded completely refreshed.

 _'Hook, line, and sinker. Huh.'_ Kuroneko thought, but she said nothing.

Kagurazaka Sensei was probably only going to feed them tea and cake every other day. Sure, she brought the cake this time, but tomorrow—Wednesday—she'll have 'forgotten' to bring it. She would put everyone through such a rough practice session that Naruko would forget this fact, and by the time Naruko realized the lack of cake on Thursday, Kagurazaka Sensei would have it prepared once more.

And that was what really happened.

Time passed. It was Friday.

"I'm tired…"

Naruko was lurching down the hill with the guitar slung behind her, heading for the dormitories.

Of course, she didn't get any cake today.

 _"Put your soul into it!"_ Kagurazaka Sensei had cried during practice, driving them so hard that Naruko had no time to even think of food.

For your information, Naruko had improved quite a bit over the past couple of days.

Two weeks was not nearly enough time for anyone to master an instrument. What Naruko had to focus on learning first and foremost was getting the timing right to play power chords.

A power chord is a chord consisting of the first and third from a three-note chord. Because you only need two notes, you only need to strum two strings that are right next to each other. Simple, isn't it? Not only that, you also only use the three strings at the top—six, five, and four. The thickest ones.

Holding down these strings is also a very simple task.

The part of the guitar where you press down on the strings is called a 'fretboard'. Not to be confused with riding a small, long mammal down a slope. The board is divided into 'frets', which are marked by metal strips. Each section is numbered, with the section furthest from the body of the guitar being called the 'first fret'.

In terms of pianos, think of each fret as one key. Twelve frets make up a single octave. You have to press down on many strings at a time if you want to play all the chords on guitar, but power chords are very simple.

Hold down the first note with your index finger, then use your ring finger to press down on the string directly below and two frets above—this point is the third.

'Hold down the first note with your index finger, then use your ring finger to press down on the string directly below and two frets above. Then play the strings'. This is all. There isn't even a major/minor distinction.

Let's try practicing. Press down on the third fret of the first string. Then use your ring finger to press down on the fifth fret of the fifth string.

Now strum!

That is the G power chord. Good job. Try some more:

The fifth fret of the first string, and the seventh fret of the second string. This is the A power chord.

Then, the fifth fret of the second string and the seventh fret of the third string. This is the D power chord.

The fingering poses are all the same, so all you have to do is move them left, right, and up and down.

End explanation.

What Naruko had to do was play a power chord at the beginning of each bar.

It was a relatively simple task, but it was still a difficult goal for a total beginner like Naruko. So lured by the promise of cake, she poured blood and sweat into practice. And she hadn't even started on _singing_ practice yet.

For your information, Ryota plugged in a USB drive containing the song into the electronic drum set's control box, and was practicing with a pair of headphones clamped over his ears. _Thunk thunk thunk. Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk._

He was starting to sound convincingly skilled. But it was doubtful if anyone knew the fact that Ryota was visualizing each drum to look like Naruto and Shiroi Kitsune's face.

Naruto, meanwhile, had brought in a white electric guitar, a Flying V(Note: an object that only appears to be capable of flight). He was playing through Naruko's part at a snail's pace in order to help her along.

"Yes. Perfect timing."

 _Bam._

"Like this?"

 _Bam_.

"That's right. Excellent."

 _Ba-bam._

"Oh, I see. Like this."

 _Ba-ba-bam._

The electronic sound leaking through the doors of the music prep room confused the students who passed by in the halls.

"What have they been doing all week?"

"Did our school even have a light music club?"

"The school festival's already over, though…"

"Did you notice? The music room's been dead quiet all week."

Actually, the school band that usually practiced in the music room had been relocated to the gymnasium stage early this week (where the Take Action Now Club had performed their play).

Currently, the gymnasium was filled with the passionate wail of trumpets, accompanied by the sound of volleyballs and basketballs bouncing to and fro. The members of the athletic teams were being driven up the wall.

"Sensei, can't we do something about this?" They complained to their supervising teachers.

"Let's try to get along for now. It'll only be two weeks." The teachers all said to their students, word-for-word.

Only some of the teachers knew of what Kagurazaka Sensei had secretly done to gain their cooperation.

Those teachers would probably take this secret to the grave.

The school was tinted red in the beautiful autumn sunlight. And here was our terrifying Kagurazaka Sensei:

[It's all going according to plan.] She said from the driver's seat of a car in the school parking lot. She was talking on her cell phone to an unknown person. In English, at that.

The car was a new Honda hybrid sports car, the CR-Z. The chassis was sharp as a knife, and it was painted a bright red. Red is for passion.

[Yes, that's right. Don't worry, now.]

Kagurazaka Sensei spoke in English, in a very gentle tone. The members of the Take Action Now Club have probably never heard her talking like this before.

[Just relax and rest up. You need to recover properly. And once the time comes, all your problems will be solved.]

What in the world was she talking about? This is all very suspicious.

As the person on the other side of the phone spoke, Kagurazaka Sensei nodded and agreed in English.

[Thanks for worrying about us. But it's going to be all right. I promise.]

Kagurazaka Sensei turned her gaze to the distance, through the sunroof and into the red-and-maroon skies.

[We'll use our skills to destroy any obstacle in our path. That's what it means to be part of the Take Action Now Club.]

Kagurazaka Sensei grinned cooly.

[I want you to take a good look at the way we heroes of justice fight. From all the way across the sea!]

The next day. It was a sunday, and the Take Action Now Club was not meeting today. Cold autumn rain poured down onto the streets. It was cold, and with each shower the season inescapably drew nearer and nearer to winter. Although it would be terrible if the seasons suddenly started going backwards.

Naruko was hoping to at least take a break from practice during her one day off. So she was lazing around in the common room, reading a magazine.

There were about eight students in the common room today. They were all dressed in gym uniforms, sprawled on the couches like those lethargic white bears you see in zoos in the middle of summer.

"You all look so tired. Are you just going to lay around until feeding time?" Sato-senpai said, stepping into the room.

She was once again holding the Blu-ray of the Ophelia Kyo Chiba concert. She must have watched it over and over again by now.

Sato inserted the disk into the player. The bears in gym uniforms stirred and sat up one by one to watch the concert. Some took a quick minute to go to the washroom, or went to buy juice. I can use commas and clauses all day long.

Naruko, who really wasn't interested, kept her eyes on her magazine.

"Sato, did you hear?"

"About what?"

Naruko could hear someone talking to Sato. A girl in the same year, most likely.

"You know how Ophelia hasn't shown up on TV recently, right?"

"Oh, yeah. She put up an apology on her homepage. It's just a cold, right?" Sato sighed. "No, no. People are saying it's actually pretty bad."

"Wh-what!?" Sato raised her voice.

"…"

Naruko looked up from her magazine.

Sato stopped in the middle of bringing the disk to the tray and glared daggers at her friend. Her friend looked a little taken aback.

"It's just a rumor, Sato. Don't worry about it too much. The thing is, it's been three weeks since she came on TV or radio. And she hasn't posted on her blog or tweeted anything."

"Yeah, but…"

"Isn't that a bit long for a cold? There haven't been any new announcements, either."

"But that doesn't mean she's in a bad spot, right?"

"And someone posted on an internet forum yesterday, saying they saw Ophelia Kyo overseas. Some city with that famous clinic—Maya? Mayor? What was it, now? Anyway, there's rumors that she has a really serious illness and she's recuperating in America."

"… You've gotta be kidding…" Sato trailed off, on the verge of tears. Her friend desperately tried to console her.

"H-Hey! It's just a rumor, Sato. People are probably just blowing things out of proportion. C'mon. She'll be back on stage before you can say 'gee, whiz'!"

What time period is this girl from?

"You're right. Right. Right! Everyone has to take breaks. Even Ophelia Kyo!"

Sato perked up once more and placed the disk in the tray, and began to watch the concert again.

Everyone began to enjoy the sights and sounds.

Naruko, who listened to the music as she read the magazine— "Huh?" Noticed something strange.

"Whoa…"

She could hear the sound of the guitar much more clearly than before.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Monday, after school. The sky was clear.

"Sensei! I can stuff myself full of cake today, right!?"

Is that the first thing you say as soon as you start the first practice of the week, Naruko? Are you sure you're human?

"You betcha!"

Kagurazaka Sensei came prepared.

Eep! Naruko's tail began wagging. She looked like an overexcited puppy. Club Activities LOVE!

"Yeah! That hits the spot!"

Once again, she downed nearly a dozen slices of cake and a liter of tea. Naruko began practice, supremely satisfied.

"We only have a week and a little bit left until the big day," Kagurazaka Sensei said, "so we're moving on to Phase II."

It was a very cool name for a plan, but it essentially meant that they were now going to start singing practice.

Kagurazaka Sensei suggested that they begin by attempting to sing.

They had recorded themselves playing the song last Friday. Preparations to play the recording through the speakers were complete.

They had already set up the mic and the mic stand. They connected it to the amp. One, two, testing, one, two. All right.

"It's time for the vocals, now! Featuring our very own Naruko! And of course, the song will be this year's mega-hit—[My Gun is a Hotchkiss]!"

I wonder if anyone could sing proudly after an embarrassing intro like that. Only the best of the best. But wait, was this song ever a mega-hit?

"W-wait, I beseech thee!" Naruko cried, shaking her head. What a strange protagonist, slipping into historical drama whenever she feels like it.

"Could you give me some time to practice?"

Kagurazaka Sensei, who had been acting like an emcee from a music show, nodded and agreed. "Then how about we all go for singing practice together?"

Where? The club members looked at her curiously.

"Let's go for some karaoke!"

Thanks to the widespread usage of cell phones and the internet, young people have mostly stopped going out for karaoke. But it is still one of Japan's foremost forms of entertainment.

Other forms of entertainment representative of Japan are pachinko, whaling, watching pervy anime, and toilets equipped with bidets (data gathered from foreign research).

Anyway, it was still the middle of the day, and the karaoke boxes were empty. The three club members and Kagurazaka Sensei had a large room (seating capacity: 20) all to themselves. They had couches left over, so everyone sat very far from one another. They had so much room that they could probably sleep on the couches.

Kagurazaka Sensei ordered beverages for everyone through the intercom and asked: "So, what's the first thing we do before we practice?"

Naruto was the first to answer.

"Before partaking in physical exercise, it is imperative that one starts off with warm-ups. This also applies to singing."

"Perfect answer, Naruto! I expected nothing less from you!" Kagurazaka Sensei said. Naruto even got the usage of 'imperative' right. This is a word that means 'necessary'. But don't go around defining it to everyone you meet, or they'll just call you an annoying know-it-all.

So let's begin with warm-ups.

In your seat, lean your upper body forward at a very slight angle. Then take deep breaths and release.

Then, put pressure in your gut to make it stick out. Maintain that position as you breathe out. One more time! A long, thin breath.

Naruko had no idea what any of this was supposed to be, but she followed Kagurazaka Sensei's instructions.

"Next, we'll practice voice projection! Straighten our your backs and repeat after me.

' _Amenbo akai na, u'_!"

" _Amenbo akai na, u_ " The students repeated.

"' _Ukimo ni koebi mo oyoideru_ '!"

"' _Ukimo ni koebi mo oyoideru_ '!"

They went on with _'Kaki no ki kuri no ki ka ki ku ke ko, kitsutsuki kotsu kotsu kare keyaki_ ', because the rest is too long let just we omit that.

This is actually a poem called 'The Water Strider's Song', written by the Japanese writer Hakushu Kitahara.

With _'uekiya idoga e omatsuri da_ ', they finished their warm-up. The young man working part-time at the karaoke place brought everyone their beverages with an incredulous expression. I don't blame him.

"All right then! Let's get to practicing!" Kagurazaka Sensei was very excited.

"I'll start us off!" She cried, grabbing the microphone. But at that moment—

"If you could please stick to supervising us, sensei!"

" _We'll_ do the singing, so please just listen, sensei!"

"Don't sing, sensei! You have to _teach_ us!"

"Don't sing, sensei! You'll destroy our eardrums!"

Naruto, Ryota, Naruko, and Kuroneko cried at once. They all meant the same things, though. No one would want to hear nails on a chalkboard, amplified through an extremely high- quality karaoke sound system. It was an act of risking one's very life.

"Oh? If you say so…"

Kagurazaka Sensei looked a little disappointed, but there was nothing to be done. The moment she put down the mic,

"Phew…"

"Phew…"

"Phew…"

"Phew…"

The three people and the black colored cat keychain all sighed in relief. Looks like no one paid any attention to what Kuroneko said.

"Then the three of you have to sing your hearts out! You need guts to stand on a stage. Step forward and imagine the world's eyes on you! Be sexy! Be cool! And I'm going to keep the scoring function on, so keep your competition in mind!" Kagurazaka Sensei commanded, sipping ginger ale through a straw.

"Then let me begin." Naruto said, pressing buttons on the remote control. He then started the song. It was a very serious, down-to-earth ballad.

Naruto took the mic and stepped onto the stage. He bowed. His beautiful voice began to echo through the speakers.

The handsome Naruto's dandy voice was a perfect fit for the song he had chosen. He gently sang a bittersweet song about the events of a man's life.

"As usual, I expected nothing less." Kagurazaka Sensei said between slurps of ginger ale.

Ryota looked very resentful. He began fiddling with the remote as he searched for songs, silently claiming the next place in line.

Naruko sipped her warm jasmine tea and thought to herself:

Was it actually imperative that she sing on stage and write the lyrics by herself? No. How long did it take you to figure that out, Naruko?

Naruto's sexy voice finally closed off the song. The score screen flashed onto the monitor.

 _Ratatatatat._ There was a dramatic drum roll, and then a crash of cymbals. _Crash_! The score was a whopping ninety-six points.

Naruko had never received a score like this on any of her exams.

"Scores that high really do exist, huh? And here I was, thinking it was just an urban legend." She said honestly, holding her cup of jasmine tea. What a tearjerking thought.

Ryota, meanwhile, silently ground his teeth.

"Great work, Naruto! I knew you could do it!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, applauding. Naruko and Ryota found themselves mimicking her before they knew it.

"Thank you. It's actually been quite some time since I last sang, but it was a wonderful experience all the same."

Naruto casually returned to his seat.

"I'll go next." Ryota said, desperately clinging to discipline, as he took hold of another microphone.

The song began. It was rock. It was also all in English. The title, the names of the composer and the lyricist. All of it. In other words, a foreign song.

Ryota took a very deep breath and sang to the upbeat tune.

No one could ever expect such a powerful voice from the normally quiet Ryota. He sang in rapid-fire English, perfectly in time with the furious beat.

"…"

Naruko was left slack-jawed by Ryota's unusual display of emotion and the lyrics that made no sense to her.

"Ah."

"Hm."

Naruto and Kagurazaka Sensei listened contentedly, with a slight hint of condescension. Ryota had reached the chorus. He began to belt it out, sweating furiously.

Naruko had no idea that the lyrics at this point were "This is revenge, I'll kill you! This is revenge, I'll kill you! This is revenge, I'll kill you!". Well, I guess ignorance is bliss.

 _Ta-dah_. The song came to an end.

Ryota clasped his hands over his chest, as though in prayer, and tightly gripped his mic as he looked up at the Bose speakers on the ceiling. Something was dribbling from his eye— was it sweat, or tears?

"Amazing, Ryota! Good work!"

"Excellent job."

But he did not hear these compliments.

Ryota lightly shook his head and stared into the monitor. Here comes the drum roll… And…

His score was…

Ninety-six points! Exactly the same as Naruto. No more, no less!

The karaoke machine must have learned to read Ryota's emotions, not wanting to be destroyed by his outrage. Excellent work.

"Urgh!?"

Ryota furiously glared at the screen, holding the microphone tight enough to break it. But staring wouldn't do much to change the numbers on the screen. In the end, Ryota returned to his seat and sipped his bitter iced coffee.

"And finally, it's Naruko's turn!" Kagurazaka Sensei said.

"Uhh…"

She couldn't run now. Naruko chose a song with the remote.

She stood up and stepped up to the stage while the prelude was playing. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

It was…

A laid-back… But upbeat…

And gentle song.

"Oh."

"Ah."

"…"

Naruko did not notice the others' expressions changing.

Once she began, she continued without stumbling once. Naruko melded into the world of the song, as though there was nothing around her.

Eventually, the song came to an end. The music faded out.

"Brava!" Kagurazaka Sensei cried suddenly, applauding loudly enough to wake the dead.

The word 'brava' means the same thing as 'bravo', but is used when the performer is female. This is how they do things back in Italy.

"That was splendid, Naruko! I've never heard anyone sing so well!" Kagurazaka Sensei said. This sounds strangely familiar. Where have I heard this line before?

And, of course, what was her score?

The couch Naruko was sitting on had suddenly turned into 'Kiss and Cry John'. Drum roll! And fanfare!

To everyone's shock, the score was a whopping— Ninety nine!

Not only had Naruko surpassed the others, she was also only a single point away from perfection. She wins with a personal best score! Take the gold medal already! Congratulations!

"Astounding!"

"That was great!"

Naruto and Ryota praised her.

"Wha…?"

Naruko was the one most shocked by this development.

She had never received a score like this in her entire life. If she had brought her camera, she would have take a picture of the screen, printed it in poster size, slept beside it once, and then mounted it on a frame to put on her wall forever.

She was so floored that she couldn't even react properly.

"Uh… thank you." She said, scratching the back of her head. Kagurazaka Sensei looked very pleased.

"Now that we know who's the best singer in here, I'll turn off the scoring function! Let's eat, drink, and make merry as long as we're here. You know, this place serves some great dessert!"

"That sounds wonderful," Naruto agreed.

"I'm not sure. Could we finish up for today?" Ryota asked.

"Food please!" Naruko cried, her eyes lighting up.

' _After all that cake!?'_ Kuroneko thought, astonished.

The Take Action Now Club spent the next four hours eating, drinking, and singing. By the way, Kagurazaka Sensei.

"What is it?"

Did you by any chance meddle with the scoring function?

"Nope. Not one bit. It was all Naruko. I swear!"

That's what she said.

Tuesday after school. They finally began practicing like a real band. In music, rhythm is key.

Ryota on the drums and Naruto on the bass. _Futari wa Rhythm Max Heart_. These two would set the rhythm in place as Naruko played the guitar and sang.

"Then let's give it a try!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, kicking off practice. Naruko was desperate.

"Um… Up next is A… and then a D…"

At the beginning of each bar, she played a power chord.

"It's time for the vocal part, now! One, two, three!" Kagurazaka Sensei called.

"'Step over the past and future~! and raise a battle cry~!'"

She's really good. Her karaoke score isn't such a shock anymore.

It looks like last week's hellish training sessions also paid off. Although she missed some of the chords in several places, Naruko continued singing and playing without any horrible mistakes.

And—

"My gun~! is a Hotchkiss~!"

 _Dundundundundun. Bam!_ End song.

"Excellent job! Not bad for a first runthrough." Kagurazaka Sensei said, applauding.

"…"

Released from the pressure of singing and playing the guitar, Naruko turned her slightly sweaty head to her side.

"You did well." The ever-handsome Naruto was smiling, holding the bass.

"Great work." Ryota, not looking very likely to sweat despite his intense performance, grinned.

"…"

Naruko felt slightly ashamed of herself.

I don't belong in a band, she had thought. I don't enjoy music, she had told herself. But now she felt ashamed for having ever thought that way.

"Can we… try that one more time?" She asked.

 _'Did we just change genres to a Music Drama!? That supposed to be in the main story genres.'_ Kuroneko wondered.

She kept quiet, however, and remained hanging from Naruko's belt as she began to sing again.

"Later, everyone!" Naruko said at the end of practice, stepping out of the music prep room with the gig bag containing the Stratocaster on her back.

"See you tomorrow!" Kagurazaka Sensei said with a wave. She smirked.

She stood by the window, watching Naruko disappear from the school grounds as the orange sunlight illuminated the world.

"You two." She said to Naruto and Ryota, who were both also preparing to leave.

Ryota was just moving the drum set over to a corner of the room. Naruto was in the middle of transferring the recording they made today into Kagurazaka Sensei's laptop.

They both turned towards Kagurazaka Sensei. She took out two sets of sheet music from a binder and handed it to them.

"I want you two to practice these songs at home. I know you're both skilled enough to master it in no time."

"This is…"

"What is this…?"

Naruto and Ryota mumbled simultaneously, looking down at the sheet music. Kagurazaka Sensei flashed them a wink.

"Don't ask. And not a word to anyone, okay? Not even Naruko."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Time flies when you're focusing hard on something.

The Take Action Now Club practiced very hard all week long.

Thankfully, no one fell to demonic temptation during this time. The students here are just way too savvy to fall for them anymore.

After class every day, Naruko would go to the music prep room and practice guitar. Every other day she would also get to stuff herself full of scrumptious cake.

Naruto and Ryota were also reliable bandmates to Naruko, supporting her from behind. Kagurazaka Sensei crossed her arms contentedly, listening to them play.

"Amazing… I never expected so much from your first song…" She gasped. "Good work, Naruko. We'll take care of the rest, so you can go ahead and leave."

Sending Naruko away, Kagurazaka Sensei, Naruto, and Ryota lowered the volumes on the amplifiers to their absolute minimum and began practicing another song.

That evening, Naruko wrote a letter to her grandmother in Hokkaido.

Dear Tsunade Obaa-chan,

How are you? I'm doing fine.

It's getting a little chilly here, but I'm sure it's already freezing back in Hokkaido. But you know, I'm not worried about you at all, Grandma. After all, no grandmother looks better in camo gear than you!

You know, I have some news that's going to knock your socks off!

I joined a band, and we're going to make our international debut! Actually, it's just a battle of bands at the local community center. But they're going to broadcast it all over the internet.

But it's still going to show all over the world! Isn't it amazing? I was kind of nervous about it at first, but our supervising teacher really convinced me with her energy and passion.

Now I'm playing an electric guitar for the first time in my life. I'm also the lead singer. You've met the other members before—Naruto-senpai and Ryota.

You can watch us perform on Culture Day, at around one in the afternoon.

I've only ever used the internet at school, so I'm not sure if you'll be able to watch it or not. But I'm giving you early notice just in case.

The title is 'Chiba City Battle of the Newbie Bands'. Even if you can't see it live, I'll send you the video later. So look forward to it, okay?

I'll do my best! Love, Naruko

An old woman was reading a letter.

The late-autumn skies in Hokkaido were beautiful.

The reds and yellows of the trees had already disappeared, and winter was just around the corner. A traditional Japanese-style house stood alone in the woods.

An elderly woman, tall and standing upright with her long, light-blonde hair in a pigtail style, stood before the door as she read Naruko's letter. It was written on a cute piece of stationary decorated with a drawing of a 9mm Parabellum round.

The old woman was wearing a green combat suit.

Slung over her back was an SR-25, a semi-automatic sniper rifle manufactured by Knight's Armament Company. It was a bit difficult to see, but there was a warning carved on the stock indicating that this particular gun was still a Japanese Self-Defense Force prototype. It looks like this woman was entrusted with testing the self-defense capabilities of this firearm.

"Oh my! The internet? What should I do!?"

The woman excitedly took off her combat boots, set her SR-25 against a gun rack, and stepped inside.

She entered a traditional _tatami_ room that contained nothing but a single seat cushion. She snapped her fingers.

Part of the ceiling slid open without a sound. Something descended to the floor.

It was a table equipped with several computer monitors and three keyboards. The machinery appeared silently, like something straight out of a secret military base, and stopped just a couple dozen centimeters short of the floor.

"There."

The old woman brought the seat cushion from the corner of the room and set it down before the table. As if on cue, the screens flickered on automatically.

Filling the screens were countless forms of communication. Email, Twitter, blogs, and others. Their contents consisted of things like:

 **[Colonel Granny: We wish to request your aid for a mission. The pay is three million dollars for three days' work, negotiable.]**

 **[We wish to hire you as an instructor at our academy for special operatives. We will pay you whatever you request.]**

 **[Selling a V-13 tractor]**

 **[Do you have enough firewood this year? Make sure to chop that wood before snowfall! When driving at night, please exercise caution so as to avoid hitting deer or other wildlife that may wander out into the road.]**

 **[To celebrate your great contribution to our nation, we would like to name a street in our capital after you. Please tell us your real name!]**

 **[When** _ **will**_ **you accept your medal? -From the Government of the United States of America.]**

 **These messages were written in languages from all over the world.**

The old woman ignored them all. She lightly waved her fingers in midair to change the screen, and began to surf the internet.

Soon, she arrived at a popular news site infamous for its gossip section. The headline read:

 **[The Truth: Rumors of Ophelia Kyo's Illness]**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The second of November. It was a school day.

Tomorrow was Culture Day, a national holiday. It was already so very close.

The Take Action Now Club had finished their final practice early, so everyone was now partaking in cake.

"I honestly didn't think we'd be doing so well. I'm so proud of you guys!" Kagurazaka Sensei said energetically.

"Even I was shocked by how quickly Naruko improved." Naruto said, also complimenting Naruko.

Ryota agreed. "I'm sure our performance tomorrow will be amazing."

As for Naruko—

"This new Montblanc cake is out of this world! Chestnuts really are perfect in autumn. One more slice, please!"

She was focusing on the cake. And nothing else. Well, at least she's practiced diligently.

"Come to think of it, sensei…" Naruto said, "we still haven't decided on the costumes we should wear on stage tomorrow. Do you have anything in mind?"

Kagurazaka Sensei began to skim the top of her cup pudding as she answered.

"Nothing in particular. Why don't you just dress comfortably? There's no dress code or anything. And if you'd like, you can even change outfits midway through!"

Hey, these people are playing _one song_. When are they going to change? In the middle of the performance?

"Understood." Naruto nodded. Right. This guy's more than creepy enough to pull something like that.

"Wouldn't our uniforms be the best choice?" Ryota wondered, "they're comfortable for us, and we could even use the fact that we are students to make a bigger impression on the audience."

It sounded like a very sensible suggestion, but Ryota was only saying this because he wanted to see Naruto's pristine white uniform become stained red with something other than tomato juice for once.

Whether she knew what Ryota was thinking or not—

"That sounds fine to me." Kagurazaka Sensei said. She then turned to ask Naruko for her opinion. "Sure. Can I have another slice of cheesecake?"

On the way back to the dorms.

Naruko left the guitar back in the music prep room because they wanted to move all of their gear together tomorrow. So she was only carrying her beige messenger bag, although she was still wearing her belt and holster.

"I can't believe it's already tomorrow! You know, I was really anxious about all this when I first started." Naruko said, having made sure that no one was around to hear.

But Kuroneko, hanging from her belt, said nothing.

"Huh?"

Naruko looked down and felt with her hands to make sure Kuroneko was where she was supposed to be. Yes, Kuroneko the black colored cat keychain was still safely hanging from her belt.

"Kuroneko…?"

Naruko stopped in her tracks and frowned.

"No way…"

A shadow of fear was cast over her eyes.

"Does this mean… Kuroneko went back to her magical world? And that's why she can't talk anymore? …So I'm back to being an ordinary high school student!? Does this mean Magical Girl Naruko is going to be a normal high school romantic comedy from here on out!?"

"Don't worry. That's never going to happen." Kuroneko breathed.

"Oh."

Naruko continued walking.

"That's cold of you, Naruko. Anyway, there's something that's been bugging me for a while."

"Really? Like a handsome male cat keychain in our class or something? All right, you have my permission to leave on a date."

Kuroneko ignored Naruko's joke.

"Naruko, this school's been under surveillance for the past few days—no, the past two weeks." She said suddenly.

Naruko frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said. There's a bunch of people keeping watch on the school from the outside. From apartment windows and cars parked nearby. And from the woods."

"Maybe it's because of the demons. Wasn't there that government organization? KAERE or something?"

"No. It's definitely almost as well-funded, but I don't think it's government-related. It's probably a civilian group, but it doesn't look like a PMSC, either. They don't look like they're used to this kind of work at all. We can't make any rash moves since we don't know what they're after, but I want you to keep an eye out just in case."

"Hm…"

Naruko slowly continued walking, falling into thought.

'PMSC' stands for 'Private Military and Security Companies'. Until not too long ago, they were known as 'PMC'. The dangerous-looking men who tried to kidnap Rias were from this kind of organization.

Although this was a different group, it was still keeping the school under tight scrutiny.

"I don't like this one bit." Naruko said, her eye glinting with the wrath of a fierce warrior. "I'm not going to let _anyone_ steal my cake."

No one is _trying_ to steal your cake.

You'll find out what these people are after. In the next chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	37. Into The Beach

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was packing my luggage in front of the fan with my body drenched in sweat when I received a phone call.

"Naruto, which is better - blue or purple?"

Chiaki threw me that random question all of the sudden. I could hear the music from Le Grand Orchestre de Paul Mauriat in the background on the other side of the phone. Blue or purple? What's going on? Also, where are they calling from?

"You see, Kaori and I are currently buying our swimsuit. I've already decided on pink."

"Ah. You guys are at the mall?"

"Yup yup. And since it's already the summer holidays, there's a lot of people here. It's so packed."

So Chiaki really went out with Kaori to buy swimsuits together? I was quite surprised.

"And Kaori just can't decide. Naruto, you pick one."

"Why me?"

"Because Kaori says she doesn't know how to swim! And that means the swimsuit that she's buying will be for looks, so Naruto has got to be the one to choose!"

"I don't know what the heck's going on in your brain. Pick it yourself!"

"Ah, Forget it. Right, I'll take the photo of her trying on the swimsuit with my phone and mail it to you."

"Y-You can't!" came the voice of Kaori from behind. It sounded like she was close to tears.

And with that, the call was disconnected. What the heck is that? I flipped the phone in my hands repeatedly - I was actually waiting for the mail for quite a while, so much so that I had nearly forgotten to resume packing.

A picture of Kaori in a swimsuit huh… I definetely want to have it. Will she really mail it over? No no no. What the heck am I thinking? Kaori will definitely reject that.

But it's all thanks to Chiaki that I remembered something - I went over to the drawers and dug out my swimming trunks, then slipped it into a corner of my backpack. Will we have the time to swim when we are there? The beach? Everyone will be in their swimming wear, right? Suddenly, I began to roll about on my bed for no rhyme or reason. It was only till now that I could finally understand a little of the feelings of my classmates when they were creating up a stir back then. It's just the four of us there - just the four of us, and it's at the beach, and we're staying in a villa. How should I put it? It's just feels incredibly awesome.

I quickly got myself back to normal, and sat on my bed. It's less than two weeks till our next live performance. Practice is of topmost priority. In any case, tomorrow's the day. We were supposed to gather at the Hatake's Musical Instrument Store the next day, which is the store where Kagurazaka-senpai works at. It's of a considerable distance away from the shopping street where the closest train station is located at. The musical store is kind of old, and located in a narrow three-story building, which looks like it could collapse once an earthquake hits.

Recently, there has been quite a few regular patrons coming down here. Once it hits late night, the store will become a place where musicians gather and hang around. When Chiaki and I reached the place at nine, there was a large white-colored SUV parked on the road in front of the store. Kagurazaka-senpai was just about to lift the drums into the boot. As for Kaori, she was sitting in the backseat with her body sticking out of the car, and looking at Senpai carrying up the musical instruments into the car. However, Kaori squeezed herself back into the car once she caught sight of me.

"Morning! Hey you two, mind helping me carry the amplifiers?"

Senpai's forehead was filled with huge drops of sweat. That's quite a huge SUV that we have here. Even with all the musical instruments piled up in the car, there's still some space left.

"By the way… who's gonna drive? Can't be Senpai, right?" I asked that while helping out to move the amplifiers.

Ever since I heard about how we will be heading to the beach by a car, there was this uneasy feeling inside of me: is it possible that Senpai actually owns a driving license?

"Hmm? We have our very own driver! He'll be picking us up on our way back as well."

"Huh?"

Could he actually be the unlucky store owner Kakashi-san? Just then, there was some rumbling sounds coming from within the store, and a Marshall amplifier which was about as tall as me suddenly appeared before my eyes.

"Kakashi-san, I'll shift the amplifiers in. Go get the three guitars and place them beneath the seats."

"Alrighty." Kakashi gave a wry smile after hearing Senpai's instructions.

"Eh? Eh!"

Chiaki suddenly let go of the bass amplifier that she was carrying with me when she saw the face of that person. I barely managed to move the huge amplifier into the boot. What the hell, that's really dangerous!

"Kakashi-san? Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm the driver for you guys today, Chiaki." Kakashi-san removed his black glasses and showed her a smile.

"How did you get to the state of being our driver?" Chiaki stuck her head into the space between the driver and co-driver seat and asked.

The last row of seats were let down so as to make space for our luggage. As a result, Chiaki, Kaori and I were all sitting shoulder-to-shoulder at the second row.

"Obviously because I've lost a bet against Kyouko. The original condition states that I will have to lend you guys the villa for three-days and two-nights, which I thought was too good an offer. Should I had known earlier, I would not have offered to drive you all to the villa as well."

Ah, indeed… so that's how it was huh?

"What did Senpai bet on then?"

Chiaki directed her question to Senpai, who was sitting on the co-driver seat.

"I told him that I'd offer myself to him for three-days and two-nights."

"Senpai!"" Chiaki and I yelled at the same time.

"Please treasure yourself more!" Chiaki grabbed Senpai by her two arms and shook her gently.

"But it is impossible for me to lose to a person like Kakashi-san. Thinking back, I should not have agreed on just three-days and two-nights - instead, I should have signed a two-years contract with him."

"Don't be silly. That villa does not belong to me alone. I co-funded it with a group of people."

"How exactly did you guys go about with the bet?" I tried asking her for the details, since I was really interested in knowing how the heck she has that sort confidence in her.

"A karaoke duel. What a stupid guy he is for thinking that he could obtain high scores easily, just because he's good at singing. In actual fact, there was no way he would win against me, since I had already rigged the scoring system."

That's just despicable… Why did you do that to a professional musician?

"Damn, shut up. I won't lose next time," Kakashi-san tapped his palms against the steering wheel.

"Actually… you lost the moment you allowed Senpai to decide the rules of the duel. I think it's better for you to be more careful the next time round." I couldn't help but to give him that piece of advice, since I found him deserving of my pity.

"Really… you've been fooled by her before?"

"Ah well… umm…"

In the end, all Kakashi did was to show a wry smile. As the car entered the intersection, our conversation topic finally went in the direction of music.

"It's been my dream to play the guitar. However, Deidara - oh, he's the guitarist of our band, by the way - he says that I suck at playing it, and was thus banned from guitars. Then again, it seems like that person's interested in being the lead singer as well, but he's not that good at singing. Due to that, we frequently poke fun at each other's poor techniques. We'll occasionally switch our roles onstage in secret as well."

He said that the rest of the members that joined them later are their close friends. Which means, they have no relationship with the Melancholy Wolf, right? I was slightly at ease. Even though they are an underground band, it will still be quite intimidating to perform in front of professionals.

"You guys may be the opening act, but you can just relax with your performance."

"What do you mean by relax with our performance? No way. We'll intoxicate the live audience with our singing," Senpai retorted.

Speaking of which, what sort of friendship is she sharing with Kakashi? There is just too much mysteries in regards to Senpai's social circle. Is she really just a high-school student who's one year older than me?

"You always say that you want to play the guitar, and yet you'll take the mike away to sing during secret gigs. Since you're not that good with your guitar techniques, then shouldn't you just put in your full efforts into the guitar that's in your hands instead?"

Senpai's words were becoming increasingly sharp. In response, Kakashi turned up the car stereo. There was a sudden loud blast from the speakers. I could hear cheers, background noises, as well as the drum sticks that were tapping out the countdown. And next, flowed the splendid but overly coarse sounds of the Les Paul guitar. Then, came the hoarse voice that sounded like fine liquor.

It's Tamio Okuda's live album — Umi eto (Into the Beach). It felt like the instruments buried within our luggage were resonating to the sounds produced by the speakers, which caused them to produce some noise. Despite listening to the rough rock-music, I was suddenly assaulted by a wave of intense sleepiness. It's probably because I stayed up late last night to pack my luggage…?

There was the soundproof wall outside of the car's window. The roofs of the cars that passed by our SUV were glittering brightly under the rays of the sun. Above them was the sunny sky of summer that extended endlessly outwards. As for Kaori who was sitting beside me, the color of her eyes were exactly like the color of the sky which I was seeing. I closed my eyes, and allowed my body to immerse itself into the voice of Tamio Okuda.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ140** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I woke up. Turning my head slightly, I could see Kaori's face right before me.

…eh? She exchanged sights with me, and her face went red immediately. I quickly raised my head up in shock - it was only then that I realized that I had leaned my head on Kaori's shoulder while I was asleep.

" S-Sorry."

"I-It's nothing. Oh, we've reached our destination." Kaori suddenly looked out of the windows and mumbled… we've reached?

"Hey, come help us carry out the stuff if you're already awake." Chiaki pulled me by my ears all of a sudden, and that caused my sleepiness to disappear immediately.

"Wow…" I couldn't help but to exclaim in awe as I stepped out of the car. Amid the sparse forestry that consisted of slender trees, stood a pure white villa that was bathing in the rays of the sun that were filtered by the trees. I could see the beach through the gaps between the trees that were behind the villa.

After making our way past the villa and through the trees, we found ourselves standing on the edge of a cliff. The uneven stacks of boulders stretched its way to the far side away from us. The rocky shores were jagged in shape due to the constant corrosion from the waves of the sea. The sea breeze that was carrying a rich smell of the waters blew against our faces, which felt really refreshing. Wait, can we actually swim here?

"It will be troublesome for us if the villa was located near a sandy beach, since there will be lots of visitors around," that's the explanation Kakashi gave us. "Don't worry though, the rocky shores are really fun too."

"I'll teach you guys how to head down to the shore later," and with that, Kakashi-san led us back to the place where the car was parked.

The villa looked just like a recording studio. As we stepped right through the door, we could see an upright piano, DJ mixer, microphone stands, studio monitors as well as recording devices - all located in the main hall. It's said that Kakashi-san had chipped in some money together with a few of his musician friends to buy this villa. The use of this villa is then rotated among the individuals during summer, where it will be used to make some music or to compose a few songs. I see, so that's the reason for them to choose such a remote place? This building is standing by its lonely self amid the trees next to the roads, and we can't see any other structures from here as well.

The sofa and tables in hall were placed right next to the walls, which makes the place pretty spacious. Even so, the space available was reduced by a lot when we had finished moving the amplifiers and the drum set in. As a result, we could only have our meals on the balcony. The ceilings of the main hall were made high, which could be easily seen by the shape of the huge slanting roofs of the building. Seems like the bedrooms were all located on the second floor.

"But we have a slight problem here…" With the luggage out of the way, Kakashi suddenly said something while we were all relieving our thirst with some cold drinks, "Well, since it is rare for us to sleep while we are at this villa, we have only constructed three bedrooms here."

We took a look at each other. It's obvious even without counting that there's four of us in the band. I took a look at the upper end of the spiraling staircase: there were indeed three doors along the protruding walkway that is extending out of the tall ceiling.

"Well… what should we do about this?" I looked at Senpai and asked.

"Which means, the question now is - who should I be sleeping with, right?"

No, that's not it.

"Well, it will be detrimental to our friendships should I sleep with either Comrade Miyazono or Comrade Aihara… it can't be helped. Young man!"

"Definitely no!"

"What are you talking about, Senpai!"

"That's probably the worst decision, isn't it!"

Senpai seemed to be very surprised after she was retorted by the three of us at the same time. Kakashi-san almost fell off from the sofa due to laughter.

"Then… young man, you shall decide who you want to sleep with."

"Enough! Let's not carry on with any discussions about that."

The final decision was that I would sleep on the sofa in the hall. Kakashi then told us the routes to the shores as well as a place where we can buy things, and so on. It was already noon by the time we were done with everything, and that means it was time for lunch. However, Kakashi-san made his way into the car and said it was about time for him to go.

"Kakashi-san, I'll be preparing some food. If you don't mind, how about joining us for lunch?"

Though it was a bet which he lost to Senpai, he still loaned us the villa for free, and had even drove us all here. It just felt like we are chasing him away when he is no longer useful, and that doesn't feel too right.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll get really envious if I stay any longer." Kakashi rested his arm on the window of the driver's door, and said that with a laugh. He then put on his sunglasses.

"Well then, I'll be coming here at noon on the day after next to pick you guys up. Hey, Kyouko, make sure you clean up this place properly! I'm lending it to you all for free, but there's still some conditions attached to it." And with that, he started the engine.

"Mmm, I know that, you loser." Senpai's reply was pretty wicked as well.

"Thanks, Kakashi-san." Chiaki waved her hands hard at the SUV that was moving away from us. Kaori remained silent.

"Well then…" Senpai turned around to face all of us. "Comrade Miyazono, please proceed with the opening speech for the training camp."

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Of course! You are the Chairman! The job of your role is to say something at times like these."

"But…"

"Anything will do."

"Mmm…"

Kaori lowered her head, and proceeded to draw a few circles on the sandy ground with the tip of her foot. Chiaki and Senpai maintained an upright standing posture while waiting for Kaori to deliver.

She suddenly lifted her head up, probably due to the pressure from the two girls, and said, "… T-The training camp shall go on all the way till it is time for us to go home."

And what about after the training camp's over? Chiaki insisted willfully that she wants to have our lunch at the beach.

"There's plenty of books that say that the breeze of the seas will increase the taste of the onigiri by multiple-folds!"

"You'll have to wait till two if we start preparing the rice right now. How about sandwiches instead?"

"Uhh… can't help it. I'll give in this time."

What's with that smug look on your face!

"How about we change out of our clothes while we wait?"

"Hold on a second. What's with the sudden desire to swim? What exactly are you here for?"

"To swim and to suntan?"

It's to practice! Just as I was about to say that out loud, I saw Kagurazaka-senpai coming out from the storeroom with a parasol and a rolled-up mat in her hands.

"So you guys are that excited about swimming!?"

"We can practice after the sun's set, so we should swim while the sun's still up. Isn't that so?"

Well, you're not wrong, no wait, can't fall into her trap.

"Alright, change out of your clothes, Comrade Miyazono. I'll help rub the suntan lotion over every inch of your body."

With her intentions fully exposed for all to see, Kagurazaka-senpai grabbed Kaori by her hand. However, Kaori shook her head.

"I hate the sea."

"Why?"

"And I've never swam before. I'm scared."

"No problems. The shores here are not shallow, so you won't be stepping on anything before long - there's no chance of you stepping on sea urchins."

Chiaki, why are you scaring her like that? Kaori remained seated on the sofa, and shook her head. I actually thought a little bit about it though - heading to swim right now instead of starting off with practice does seem to be a pretty good idea as well, since that may allow Kaori to settle down slightly. However, that doesn't seem to be the case.

"To think that we specially purchased the swimsuit together," Chiaki complained while puffing her cheeks.

Senpai heaved a loud sigh, then said, "Mmm, I get it. It will be pointless for us to go to the beach when Comrade Miyazono does not want to go. Let's start practicing after lunch. We can leave the swimming for later - when we're all sweating from our practice."

Chiaki began to tune the drum set at the main hall, while Senpai's tinkering around with the effects unit. As for me, I made my way into the kitchen. The kitchen is a small area right next to the main hall. Sadly, there's no gas there, and instead there's an electric stove. Thankfully, there's a large frying pan, which will be convenient should I want to make omelettes.

Just as I was about to drain the lettuce dry from its water, the sound of the waves of the sea came in via the ventilators. I see, the kitchen's facing the sea. It's a real shame that I'm not able to see Kaori in her swimsuit… I recalled the phone call from Chiaki. In the end, she didn't mail me the photo - what sort of swimsuit did they buy?

"…need my help?" Kaori's voice came from my back all of the sudden, and that cause me to nearly drop the cooking chopsticks onto the floor.

"Eh? Ah, n-nah. It's fine."

"Why are you that surprised?"

I can't possibly say that I was imagining you in a swimsuit, can I?

Since Kaori doesn't use any effects unit, she was already done with her tuning, and had nothing to do. Then again, there's nothing much she can help me with the sandwiches anyway.

"So… I don't really know what I should do." Kaori said that while squatting down at the door that connects the kitchen to the main hall. It felt like there's a deeper meaning to the line which she said - it was not just referring to the work in the kitchen.

I guess… she must have been alone all this while. A pianist will be at his loneliest not when he is practicing alone, nor is it when he is doing the recordings. It's when he is sitting in front of the orchestra, and listening to the solo of the cello in the third movement of Johannes Brahms' Piano Concerto No. 2 - that's something that I read in mom's article. However, Kaori is not by herself now. I hope she can realize that. Still… is it really possible? Can I make her understand that before the training camp's over in three days?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ141** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

If you ask who in the band moves the most - without a doubt, that will have to be the drummer.

"But even so, you don't have to drum while wearing your swimsuit! Go change!"

"But it's so hot!"

Once we have taken a short break after lunch, we began our practice immediately. The ventilation of the villa's main hall is pretty good, so it feels pretty comfortable without the need of any air-conditioning. Even so, Chiaki, who's sitting between the drums and exercising her whole body, is already drenched with sweat all over. She changed into a bikini for the top half of her body, while still wearing a pair of shorts at the bottom.

I could catch glimpses of her sakura-pink bikini and her glistering skin due to the sweat through the drum set, and that caused me to be unable to concentrate a single bit, which resulted in me playing a few notes wrong. Senpai stopped the playing repeatedly, which is something that rarely happens. She then actually said this:

"Everyone, just change into your swimming wear!"

"Is there any point in doing this?"

"We can feel the warmth of each other through our skins."

That's the logic? That will make me play worse, so no thanks. However, I knew that the reason for the pause in the practice was not due to my mistakes.

Senpai turned down the volume of her guitar and placed it back onto the stand. She then walked towards the other side of the hall - towards Kaori, who was leaning against the back of her chair. Kaori took a glance at Senpai, before shifting her gaze back towards the Stratocaster guitar that's in her hands.

"Comrade Miyazono, you have two options right now…"

Senpai raised two of her fingers and showed it to Kaori. Kaori's body flinched.

"One: change into your swimsuit so as to allow us to feel the warmth of each other through our skin…"

"…no."

"Or two: you are not to rush ahead by yourself. You are not the only one who's playing."

Kaori sat down on the sofa. Despite her nodding her head grumpily, she did not once look straight into Senpai's eyes. Senpai stared at Kaori's forehead for a long while. She then suddenly turned her body away.

"Let's have a fifteen-minute break to calm down."

And with that, she opened the glass door and stepped into the balcony. I had no idea what I should be saying, and I couldn't get close to Kaori either. All I did was turn down the volume of my bass and place it on the stand, then squat down on top of the small carpet.

"Hey, Kaori…"

I lifted my head in surprise when I heard Chiaki speak. At the same time, I saw Kaori looking towards the direction of the drums with an expression on her face that was exactly similar to mine.

"You performed much better on the day when you first played together with us, you know?"

Isn't that a little too harsh and direct? But I felt the same way as well, and I believed Kaori knew it too. It was on eight month ago when the four of us played together for the very first time. We had yet to achieve the same standards of the song Kashmir which I had shown to Yoshiyuki. How exactly did we manage to hit those standards back then? There was a sudden silence amid the stale hot air in the hall, which caused me unconsciously remember the heat which I had experienced back then.

Kaori and I exchanged sight for a brief moment. Even though she lowered her head instantly, I knew she too was reminiscing about the memories of then as well. It's because her eyes were affixed on my bass - a unique bass which I had customized all over again, so as to match the timbre of Kaori's guitar. No. I should say… that it was not just my strength. Because there's the four of us.

"I know," Kaori murmured.

"Then… why now we can't replicate the performance we had back then?"

Chiaki walked to Kaori's side and stuck her face close to Kaori's so as to stare at her. Kaori turned her head away to look out of the window.

"Back then, I wasn't-" Kaori stopped abruptly. Back then, you weren't?

"You weren't thinking about all these things that are troubling you?" Chiaki knelt down before Kaori, and finished Kaori's sentence for her. Upon seeing Kaori giving a nod, Chiaki then took a step further.

"You know… you can just forget about those troublesome things while you're playing with the band!"

Kaori did not offer a reply to Chiaki. Instead, she once again shifted her gaze back to her guitar. She swung her hand that was holding on to the pick, and a series semi-quavers flowed out from the high positions, which sounded just like the screeches that are produced when one scratches the surface of a glass - it's the opening of the song He Man Woman Hater by Extreme.

Back when I tried lending this CD to Kaori, she seemed to be particularly fond of the opening sequence of the song, which had elements of the baroque organ. It was before long that she had practiced it to perfection. The scary thing is, in the original version, the opening of the song is played by utilizing the delays of the dotted notes, as well as the dependence on the effects unit. However, she managed to play out each and every single note by using only her hand. I hugged my knees silently, and immersed myself into the sounds of her guitar that were raining down on me.

Kaori's already so incredible by herself. The reason to be in the band, and the things to worry about - perhaps it is actually me who should be thinking about all these things instead? Is the unstable sound from Kaori's guitar because of me being unable to catch up to her? Suddenly, a series of metallic clashes overlapped the sounds of the guitar. It's Chiaki. Unknown to me, she had already made her way back to the seat at the drums, and was stepping on the pedals of the cymbals in sixteen-beat tempo to match up to Kaori. Kaori's guitar picked up speed, as though it was trying to break itself free of the tempo.

I picked up my bass once again, and raised its volume as I prepare myself to intervene the duel between the two. However, I couldn't do it. Where exactly should I step in, and using which note? I was clueless. It was because I could not follow their pace…

I gave a sigh, and placed my bass on the sofa. The words which Senpai had said sometime ago were reverberating in my ears yet again: You are not following us! Instead, you are our heart. You made it sound real easy, but…

"Alright, halt!"

Senpai's words came between Kaori's guitar and Chiaki's drums forcefully. Even though she wasn't using a mike, her voice managed to cause the two girls to stop their performance due to their shock, and turned their heads over. Senpai was already back in the main hall without us noticing. Next, she removed the T-shirt from her body, and her upper body was wearing only a blue piece of bikini. I reflexively shielded my face with my hands. Is she for real?!

"Ah well, let us just start from this song then. Comrade Aihara, please continue on with the sixteen-beat tempo. Young man, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and —"

"— I-I am to change into my swimming wear as well?"

"Hmm? I'm referring to your bass."

Whoa! Damn, that's a really embarrassing misunderstanding. It's your fault for bringing that up earlier!

"I won't be stopping you if you want to change into your swimming wear here."

"I never said that!" I quickly slipped my arm through the strap of the bass.

Chiaki once again began stepping on the pedals. The irritating tempo sounded as though someone had increased the speed of the ticking of the clock, and that caused the atmosphere of the main hall to become tense instantly.

"Comrade Miyazono, come here for a moment."

Kaori was slightly surprised by Senpai's instruction. Senpai was asking Kaori to head right to the front of the bass' amplifiers, as she urged Kaori with her hands. She then suddenly hugged Kaori tightly from behind, who was still carrying her guitar on her back.

"Eh? A-ah!" Kaori twisted her body about as she shrieked.

What the hell is Senpai doing? Just as I was about to run towards Kaori, Senpai shot a fierce gaze at me with those beast-like eyes of hers, and that caused my legs to ignore my instructions. Senpai continued to hug Kaori by her slender waist tightly with her left arm, with no intention of letting her go.

"Young man, the beats."

Even if she says that, what should I play?

"Anything is fine. We'll go along with you."

I moved my gaze away from Senpai's face, and exchanged sight with Chiaki. Her eyes were telling me, 'Idiot! Hurry up and play!' I resigned myself and muted my bass. I paced myself to Chiaki's beats, and began playing the nearly scaleless opening with the dotted rhythms, which sounded just like one punching his fist against the stomach.

"L-Let me go!"

Kaori's right hand was still tightly grabbed onto by Senpai. She was struggling really hard. Is there really a meaning behind all these things? I continued playing with an uneasy feeling. It was obvious that Chiaki's really fired up though, since her tempo was slowly picking up speed.

"Nope. Listen carefully."

I could hear the calm voice of Senpai amid the beats.

"Music existed way before you were born, and it will continue to exist even after you die. Therefore, you do not have to worry. Just relax and listen. Even if you are no longer playing, you should be able to hear the sounds that you've played earlier on."

Kaori stopped struggling. Just then, I heard it as well - like a surge of electricity, the reverberations of Kaori's guitar were wandering between the melody of Chiaki and me.

"Can you hear it?"

For some unknown reason, I could even hear the soft murmurs of Senpai as she whispered from behind Kaori's ears. Kaori nodded her head with a blushing face.

"Do you want to play?"

I did not catch Kaori's reply to Senpai's soft questioning this time round - or at the very least, I did not know that she had nodded her head in response. The rhythm would not be stable should I not focus my attention onto my hands.

"Mmm, but this is still not enough…" Senpai said teasingly, and with that she took away the pick from Kaori's right fingers.

"I still can't let you play yet." Senpai grabbed onto Kaori even tighter when she turned her head around.

At the same time, the hallucinatory sounds of Kaori's guitar were becoming clearer and clearer instead. I released the mute, and allowed the bass to release its clear sounds… right there! Kaori's guitar should be joining in right there. Each and every descending note which I played thereafter were calling out to Kaori - it was like they were slowly pumping the blood into her limbs.

"Not yet… hold on, we're reaching there soon…"

In response to Senpai's low voice, Kaori's sweaty left hand was twiddling the six strings of her guitar. The interweaving noise were sandwiched between Chiaki and I, and the throbbing deepens. It is not time yet? The pair of hands are still not moving yet?

"Right, hold on… Mmm, let's go… 2, 3, 4"

Chiaki and I held on to our breaths as an electrifying sound blared out from the amplifiers of the guitar. The remnants of the opening of He Man Woman Hater that was in my ears became all clear again, as though the missing pieces were filled up completely.

I raised my head as a chill ran through my body. There's a certain someone in front of the amplifiers - the silhouette of the person with a guitar on her was slowly becoming clearer. The fair fingers were dancing between the six strings. The slightly darker fingers were holding onto a pick and strumming it around the pickup to create an intense and incredible melody.

I knew that Kaori's the one who's pressing onto the chords with her left hand, while Senpai who was hugging her from behind was strumming the strings with her right hand. But… how the hell did they do that? Is that really Kaori and Senpai, and not some unknown person whose name I don't even know? No, I know her. At the same time while I was strumming my bass with my fingertips and constantly sending blood to her body, I realized that I had already knew what her name is feketerigó. She's right here.

The pleasant and numbing series of running notes had finally turned into the tapping arpeggios. Senpai's fingers struck the strings hard at the opening rhythm, and Kaori's fingers replied with three different notes, which sounded perfectly in place with the elaborate rhythms created by Chiaki and I. While the harmony was gradually changing, a set of triplets leapt past the difference in the pitch of the scales in a single shot, as though it was streaking through the torrential rain. What followed immediately after was another set of incredibly strong triplets that stopped the rhythm. And then, a moment of silence descended upon the main hall…

"No, mmmm~" Kaori gave a sweet moan, which surprised me.

I gathered my senses and took a quick look - Senpai, who was still hugging Kaori tightly from behind, had suddenly pulled away Kaori's blond colored long hair, and was softly nibbling on her earlobe.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" I immediately rushed towards them to pry them apart.

Kaori had finally regained her freedom, and the first thing she did was to hide herself behind my back, and stare at Senpai with a teary expression just like that of a cat that had almost drowned.

"I really can't afford to be negligent to you!"

"Sorry sorry. I couldn't hold on any longer, so I accidentally…"

"Accidentally my ass!" What exactly is going through your mind during practice!?

"I mean, there's a delicious-looking pair of ears that is swaying in front of my eyes, yeah? Young man, you should know what I mean!"

"Who knows what you mean!?"

"Stupid Senpai! I've told you that you're not allowed to do such things as you please!" Chiaki join with me to retort her as well.

In response to our rage, Senpai replied to us like how a child would when he is throwing a tantrum,

"But, it felt really comfortable just now, you know? Of course, I'm not talking about it in a sexual manner…"

"There's no need to for that strange annotation of yours!"

Kaori moaned with a "Uhh". Seems like she had no intention of leaving my back just yet. I was surprised by her flushed face as well as her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I'll remember to bite Young man's ears too. So please return back to your bass."

That sexual harasser. After that Kaori and I returned back to our position unwillingly. As for Senpai, she just laughed it off and walked back to her guitar.

Senpai carried her Les Paul guitar on her shoulders. The instant she lifted the pick in her hand - there was no exchange of words, and there was no need for a countdown. We exchanged sights through the air briefly, and it felt like a jolt of electricity had run through us.

The perfectly synchronized playing then began. The heavy beats; the riffs with the sextuplets slipped into it; and also even though I did not play this song much, the melody of the bass were flowing out of my fingertips naturally. Kaori's guitar solo wove out a rainbow bridge from the peak of the our integrated music. Senpai did not use a mike, but the singing voice of He Man Woman Hater had definitely made its way vividly into our ears.

I could feel the body warmth on my back. It's Kaori. She's right there. Before we knew it, we were no longer separated by a thick door between us. I can finally come into direct contact with her, and somehow it feels like I can even hear the sound of her heartbeat. It was a real pity that we did not record the ensemble of that day.

 **::::::**

 ** _"No Women Allowed!"_**  
 ** _Let me tell you about this love and hate relation_**  
 ** _Between a man and a woman_**  
 ** _And so none of you all get the wrong interpretation_**  
 ** _I can't live with them_**  
 ** _I'm gonna die without them_**

 ** _Sooner or later_**  
 ** _You'll be a he man woman hater_**  
 ** _It's inevitable_**  
 ** _And to become one_**  
 ** _You've gotta really hate to love them_**  
 ** _He man woman hater_**  
 ** _He, he man woman hater_**  
 ** _You know I love to hate cause I hate to love them_**

 ** _He man's behavior_**  
 ** _Doesn't need no explanation_**  
 ** _We all got a one track mind_**  
 ** _He men have always had a sexual preoccupation_**  
 ** _It's gonna be your place or it's gonna be mine_**

 ** _Sooner or later_**  
 ** _You'll be a he man woman hater_**  
 ** _It's inevitable_**  
 ** _And to become one_**  
 ** _You've gotta really hate to love them_**  
 ** _He man woman hater_**  
 ** _He, he man woman hater_**  
 ** _You know I love to hate cause I hate to love them_**  
 ** _He, he man woman hater_**  
 ** _Can't live with em gonna die without 'em_**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ142** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Night came rather quickly. In the end, we didn't go to the beach that day - there was no time to do so, because nearly all of the time was spent on practicing. Even if one of us calls for a rest, Kaori would hold on to her guitar without letting it go. She would then wander around the drum set as though she had something to say, and after a while she would begin strumming a rhythmic jam session. Once she starts playing her guitar, Chiaki would join in with her drums, and then practice would start again… the process repeated all the way till night time.

The night descended, and there was only a single candle placed on the table at the balcony. The candlelight was shining on Kaori's face, which was pressing against the neck of the guitar and facing downwards. She's just out from the shower, right? A towel was still hanging on her shoulders, while her wet hair was draped on the towel. A refreshing gust of wind breezed through the comfortable shades of the night. Is she thinking of something? Kaori finally raised her head up when I placed the cup of Oolong tea onto the table.

"There's sugar added in this."

"…thank you." After thanking me with a soft voice, Kaori grabbed the cup with a complicated expression on her face and took a sip on it.

"Is it nice to drink it sweet? Wouldn't it taste disgusting with sugar added into the Oolong tea?" She suddenly raised her head and looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Have you drank it before?"

"Nope, never."

"Then don't belittle Oolong tea that has sugar added in it! Try it before coming to a conclusion."

Kaori stared at the cup of Oolong tea in my hand. Mine obviously had no sugar in it - I guess this is probably what you mean by a cultural difference? I sat down quietly, and took a gulp of my tea. After putting the cup down, I allowed the night winds to caress my hot arms and legs as they please. It somehow feels like the asphyxiating sounds were still reverberating in my body. Can Kaori understand my feelings as well? I sneaked a glance sideways. Her face seemed furious, and she suddenly covered my head with the towel from her shoulders.

"…what's this!?"

"Because you have a really pervert expression on your face!" She was angry.

"I'm Not!"

And with that, Kaori went back to staring at her own palms again. What a confusing person she is… the glass door was pushed open, and Chiaki walked out of the hall while drying her hair with a towel.

"Right, you guys know where Senpai is?" Chiaki asked after sitting down on the chair next to me.

"She asked me to tell her when everyone's done with their baths, but she's not in her room."

She probably went somewhere. Then again, there are only the forest, the beach and the road nearby, so there's not much places that she can go.

"Where exactly did she go?"

We looked towards the direction of the fence of the balcony, and into the vast and dark forest. A brushing sound suddenly came from the back of the villa. Chiaki ran to the edge of the balcony and stuck her body out.

"Senpai!"

A silhouette appeared from the darkness - it's Kagurazaka-senpai. She had let down her hair instead of tying it up as usual, and that caused the contours of her silhouette to be blurred. She was grabbing her guitar only by its neck, and allowed the body of the guitar to hang freely below her.

"Where did you go?"

"The beach." Senpai said softly, and showed a weak smile.

The beach? But it's already dark out there? When I returned to the balcony with Senpai and Chiaki's cup of Oolong tea in my hands, Senpai was already sitting on the chair opposite to where I was sitting in earlier.

"Something happened?"

"Mmm…" Senpai looked into the sky as she pondered on how she continue on with her sentence. "One song's not enough. But at a time like this…"

I sat opposite to Senpai, and saw an empty score placed next to the candle. She's still composing? But we are less than two weeks away from the our next performance.

"Fifty minutes should be a breeze if it's just a jam session, right?" Chiaki said. "Not only is Senpai here, but Kaori's around as well. It should be a piece of cake for us to play a song for fifty minutes if we are on a high."

It is definitely possible for Chiaki and Kaori to play on and on if there's no one interrupting them.

"All I've done is bringing the score here." Senpai stretched herself hesitantly.

"I feel like inserting a slow song in the middle. I was thinking that I should be able to come up with something if I soak myself in the sea at night… but I came up with nothing even after making my way down to the shores."

"That's dangerous! Please don't do that again!"

She's someone who will really jump into the sea with her guitar on her, so that's quite scary.

"The current me is spoilt for choice." She said that while staring at the water droplets that were running down the surface of the glass cup. Spoilt for choice?

"The things that we can do now, and the things that we can't… I want to try all of them. I mean, it's rare for us to get fifty minutes of performance time."

I thought about it for a while. This will be our second live performance. There's no need for you to go all out for it, right?

"How about we perform the songs from The Eagles? I want to try playing Desperado . It should be fine for us to do a cover or two in our performance, right?"

We've always warmed ourselves up with the various songs of The Eagles, but why haven't we played that song before? It's a song that I really liked… but Senpai shook her head gloomily.

"We won't perform that song."

I was surprised at how straightforward Senpai was in her objection towards my suggestion.

"Why?"

"I can't exactly say why. And it's not like I really liked The Eagles either."

Then… why are we always practicing on their songs? But I could somehow understand a little after Senpai had said that. Senpai's preference is skewed towards the hard rock of the early days, where the guitar and the bass play together in unison. In contrast, The Eagles is a band that composes melodies that are easy to the ears, and their songs have a mature air around them. The rock band that had released award-winning singles one after another is kind of an extreme counter- example of what she likes.

"What sort of song is that?" Kaori, who was sitting next to me, asked.

"Well…"

I am certain that the song is in the iPod that I brought here… but I swallowed back the words that were about to come out of my mouth. The opening of the song is played by a piano. Somehow, it doesn't feel like it is a good idea to let Kaori listen to that song. I borrowed the guitar from Kaori, and began playing Desperado . The cheers followed right after the end of the melody of the opening. Desperado. Why didn't I notice it sooner?

 _ **"You been out ridin' fences for so long now**_ … _ **"**_

A hand suddenly stretched out in the direction and grabbed hold of the neck of the guitar together with my left hand. That shocked me. I shut my mouth, lifted my head up, and saw Senpai right before me. She had stretched herself out over the table from the opposite side to stop me from playing on any further.

"… Senpai?"

I could not even speak from my shock - instead, Chiaki was the one who gave a tiny whimper in my stead. I could not pry my gaze away from Senpai's eyes. It was as though the darkness in her pair of eyes were swallowing me up. What's… going on?

"Ah, nothing. Sorry." Senpai forced a smile, and released her hand. I am certain that her smile was a facade.

"I really… don't wanna hear that." Senpai stood up. Her long hair spread out behind her back.

"I'll be back after a shower. Young man, it's about time you decide on who you'll be sleeping together with."

"I already said that I'll be sleeping on the sofa below!" Senpai laughed and waved her hand gently, before disappearing into the other side of the glass door.

Geez… What was going on with Senpai just now? For a moment, her eyes there seemed to be a hint of loneliness in them.

After I was done bath, I returned to the hall. Aside from the guitar stands as well as the amplifiers and stuff, there was no one to be seen in the hall. The air felt slightly cold. Even though it's summer, the temperature at night has dropped down considerably. Speaking of which, I am to sleep on the sofa, but there's neither pillows nor blankets here. I'll probably catch a cold if I fall asleep like that. There should be spare blankets in the bedrooms, right? I was a little troubled when I made my way up to the second floor - I had no idea who's staying in which room. Ah, whatever. I'm just here to borrow some blankets anyway.

I knocked on the door closest to the stairs.

"… it's not locked."

Came a weak-sounding voice. It's Kaori huh? I was strangely nervous when I opened the door.

"W-Why are you here?"

Looks like she was nervous as well. Kaori's sitting on her bed in her green pajamas. The room's all dark. She had curled herself up while hugging onto the pillow, and was staring towards my direction.

"Umm… is there any spare blankets around? I want to borrow one from you."

Kaori nodded her head and pointed towards the door to the storage space. She then shifted her eyes back to the screen of the handphone which she was holding in her hands… hmm?

"You brought your handphone here?" I remembered her saying that she didn't when I asked her earlier on.

"Papa wants me to bring it along. But I don't really know how to use it."

"Ah, I see." That's something to be expected from Yoshiyuki, who dotes on his daughter a little too much.

"And I don't really know how to store phone numbers…"

"Wait for me for a while."

I walked down the stairs to get my handphone. I then keyed in the number that Kaori told me, and made a call to it. The predefined ringtone rang from the handphone in Kaori's hand.

"Y-Ya!"

Kaori almost dropped her phone down in panic, though I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. My phone number was appearing on the LCD screen of the phone.

"Shall I help you store this number?"

"Mmm."

Just as I was exchanging our numbers and teaching her how to store it in her phone, a heavy-sounding orchestra ringtone rang again on Kaori's phone.

"…it's from Papa," Kaori pouted.

What piece is that… Gluck's opera? It's the aria sung by the character Agamemnon in Iphigénie en Aulide - Ah, my lovely daughter. Looks like Yoshiyuki had already stored his number in her handphone and set the customized ringtone for it. I have never seen a father who dotes on his own daughter as much as he does.

"…hello?"

"Kaori? Is that Kaori? You're still awake? There's a time difference of fourteen hours… isn't it twelve midnight over there already!?"

Kaori took the phone call by placing her handphone next to her ears, and Yoshiyuki's voice came out through the speakers right after that. He was so loud that even I could hear him. Damn, you're noisy. Since you know it's midnight here, cut down your volume already. Kaori knitted her brows, and tossed the handphone onto the other side of her bed.

"I'm about to go to sleep." She said softly towards the phone, which had rolled its way to the end of the bed.

"Are your hand alright? Did you apply ice-compress on them? You didn't go down to the beach and play in the water, right? The sea breeze is bad for your skin and your hair, so you'll have to…"

How can they converse with the phone so far away from her?

"I'm fine."

"Don't even think of not covering yourself with a blanket when you sleep, just because it's summer. How's the place you're staying at? Do they have beds there? You guys aren't sleeping together with mattresses laid on the floor, right? I-It can't be that you're sharing a room with Kushina's son, right?"

Kaori answered him with an irritated expression on her face, "He's currently right next to me."

W-What the hell Idiot! Don't tell your father I'm here!

Yoshiyuki's voice from the other side of the phone had become strange, turning into something like the sounds of a lion gritting its teeth. Therefore, Kaori tossed her pillow to knock off the phone to the bed below. She then swiftly proceeded to cut off its power, though it looked more like she was about to stomp on it with her foot. The bedroom then fell into silence yet again.

"…it'll be really troublesome later on, right?"

"Who cares. I don't really care what that person thinks."

Seems like there's still quite some distance to go before the Miyazono father and daughter can reconcile together.

"But how can he hear you, despite you being that far away from the phone?"

"Papa specially ordered this custom-made phone for me. He says it will be dangerous for my two hands to be tied down when I'm using the phone. Therefore, he wants the phone to be usable even when I am hanging it on my neck or by placing it on the table."

Ah, I see. Kaori can only use her left hand to carry the phone, since her right fingers are immobile. With that, both of her hands will not be free when she's using the phone. But to include microphones with that sort of performance just for that reason alone… isn't that a little too exaggerating?

"I think there's also all sorts of secondary functions as well. Like the ability to retaliate against molesters."

Rather than pitying Yoshiyuki, I think it's Kaori who deserves them more - it is a real pain to have that sort of parents.

Just then, a series of footsteps came from outside the door. The doorknob was twisted opened. I stood up in surprise, and the door was suddenly flung open. In the next instant, a patch of whiteness suddenly obscured my sight - an impact landed on my face right after, which caused me to fall backwards.

"Sneak attack successful - eh? What's Naruto doing in Kaori's room?" Chiaki's question landed on us. I sat myself up, and took a look at the thing that fell onto my stomach. I finally realized that the thing that was flying at me was a pillow.

"…w-what's going on?" Kaori's uneasy voice came from behind me.

"What else? A pillow fight, of course! It's the night of the training camp right now.

"Are you really going to sleep now?"

"Night's the time for us to sleep."

"Too naive! Hey Naruto, move away!"

Chiaki was wearing a set of loose-fitting pajamas. She stepped past my body in order to pick up the pillow. She then used the daijodan techniques of the Judo, and began her assault on Kaori by swinging the pillow downwards from over her head.

Please, I beg you, quieten down a little! Just then, Chiaki suddenly turned her body to face the back, and knocked down an incoming pillow with her arm.

"As expected from a Judo expert. It's like there's eyes on the back of your head." Senpai, who was standing next to the door, was putting on a fearless smile on her face.

I was strangely tired all of a sudden, and the only thing that's going through my head were things like, 'So Senpai's pajamas are blue huh'.

"Senpai, you're really despicable to sneak an attack on me like that!" Look who's talking. Didn't you do the same to me?

"Right, so that means that young man has already decided to sleep together with Comrade Miyazono?"

"T-That's not…"

"Not at all!"

Kaori and I objected at the same time, but we didn't continue on after that. That's because Chiaki had picked up the pillow once again and slammed it onto my face at full force.

"Geez! Stupid Naruto!"

And with that, Senpai came into the bedroom as well, which marks the official start of the pillow fight. All Kaori did was hide herself on the other side of her bed - the only things she did was defend herself and retaliate by throwing the pillows back in the direction it came from. She's quite accurate with her throws — though most her throws were directed at me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ1** **43** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I woke up from the sounds of the piano. I could clearly see the grains of the tall wooden ceiling. For a brief moment, I wasn't sure where I was. I tried to sit up, but I nearly fell off the sofa instead. The blanket's were on the floor - perhaps I kicked them off me because of the heat? Hmm? The pillow fight… till what time did we stop playing? My memory was a blur as I was exhausted back then. I didn't even remember making my way back to the hall to sleep.

I sat up on the sofa. With my views going all the way to the other side of the hall, I could see the back of someone together with her long black hair, sitting in front of the piano. It's Kagurazaka-senpai. She was using her slender fingers to tap on the keys of the piano as lightly as she could, as though she was trying to write on the surface of the water. Her singing voice that was overlapping the sounds of the piano sounded much more tender than usual. I fixed my sight on her long hair that was swaying to the rhythm of the song, and that went on till the song was over.

"…morning! You were sleeping really soundly. Are you that exhausted?"

Once she was done with the song, Senpai stood up from her chair and turned around to look at me.

"The look of your sleeping face is just too cute. I was deliberating between punching or kissing you awake. In the end, I chose to wake you up with my singing instead."

Why weren't there options that were much more normal?

"Senpai, you know how to play the piano too?"

"Me? Yeah, but I'm not as good as Comrade Miyazono."

Senpai closed the lid of the keyboard quietly, before proceeding to walk in my direction and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"How's it?"

"How's what?"

"You've been listening this whole time, right?"

"A new song? The one you mentioned yesterday."

Senpai nodded. I raised my leg up on the sofa, and swallowed the words that I was about to say. How should I go about saying this?

"Somehow, it feels like… it's overly done?"

"Hmm?"

"The tune is beautiful, but it sounds just like the school-anthem of some junior high school. We'll just bore our audience if we perform that on stage."

Senpai laughed heartily. "Those are some interesting words you're using there, young man… but I get what you mean. This song won't do."

Senpai leaned herself against the sofa and looked upwards. "How stupid of me to be thinking about such things right now. I was thinking… that the piece would be better if Comrade Miazono was the one who is playing the piano."

"Well…" It's… probably me thinking too much into things? But I don't think that the piano should be used in that song.

"Hey, young man. I think I've managed to gather the best members in the band. But that makes me spoilt for choice, and I'm slowly unable to find my own music. What irony. It feels so painful - just because I am no longer alone; just because there are people around me who can do the things that I cannot do."

What's happening? Why is she saying all of this all of the sudden?

"Senpai, you've been acting strange since yesterday."

"Hmm, really?" Senpai gave her usual laugh, though it seems a little forced.

"Don't you worry! I'm really happy to be able to have a training camp with you guys!"

Senpai then stood up and said with an exceptionally cheerful voice, "Young man, I'm hungry. Comrade Aihara should be back from her jog soon, so hurry up and start preparing our breakfast! I'll go wake Comrade Miyazono with a morning kiss."

Just as I was about to block Senpai from making her way towards the stairs, the door of the room on the second floor opened. Kaori walked out in her pajamas while rubbing her sleepy-looking eyes. That was close.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ144** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"We must have onigiri at the beach today!" Chiaki said that immediately once we were done with the practice in the morning. Yes yes yes, I get it.

"I knew you'd say that, so I'm already done cooking the rice. I've filled the flasks with tea as well."

"Wow, that's impressive of you, Naruto. Do you have telepathy or something? How did you know that I wanted to go to the beach for our lunch?"

"Can't be more obvious from looking at you. You've already inflated the swimming tubes, right."

"Young man, prepare more omelettes. The dishes that you make with eggs are really something!"

As she said that, she began to take out the beach equipment from the storeroom, which includes a foldable deck chair. These girls are really hyped about playing huh… didn't you say that a single song is not enough?

"We have to play when it is time for us to play! It's not like the inspiration will come to me if I lock myself up in a room and cry!"

While I was preparing the rice in the kitchen, I heard the footsteps of two people walking up the stairs. Before long, I could hear them making their way back down.

"Naruto, look here!"

A voice called out to me from my back. I stuck my head out to look into the hall, and what appeared before me was the scene of Chiaki and Senpai in their swimsuits.

Uwaah! Though I had seen them in half of that attire yesterday, the impact of seeing them in their full set is just way different than before. Chiaki's swimsuit had a skirt by her waist, which looked a little childish. She was holding onto a gigantic swimming tube as well as an inflatable killer-whale doll in her hands. And since she was standing next to Senpai, whose figure rivals that of a model, the result was an incredibly clear… urm, contrast between the two of them (in many different aspects). Moreover,I could see the drum set, the huge Marshall amplifiers and etc behind them - the whole scene just seems surreal.

"Hey, snap out of your daze! Don't you have any feelings about this?"

"Well… how about you girls wear this on stage during our actual performances?"

"Senpai, that's what he said?"

"Mmm, we can consider it." Don't take that seriously!

Chiaki turned her head around to look at Kaori, who was sitting on the sofa and tuning her guitar.

"Kaori, hurry up and change too."

Kaori shook her head. "Let's practice instead."

Since the ensemble we had yesterday, Kaori had turned into a practicing fanatic. It's the same for today as well - she refused to let go of her guitar ever since we had finished our breakfast. She seemed to be in a bad mood as usual, but I think that's because she could not practice despite her really wanting to. There's nothing bad with that though.

"Moreover, I can't swim."

"But you bought a swimsuit!" Chiaki stepped up her attack against the cowering Kaori.

"Geez, Kaori is never united with the band!"

Kaori seemed like she was shocked. She looked at Chiaki, Senpai and me. There's no need for you to put it so harshly, Kaori suddenly stood up as I was thinking that.

"…I understand. I'll be back after changing." She then made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Naruto, you go change too." Chiaki kicked me in my back.

"…fine. I get it, you guys just make your way there first. I'll send the onigiri over later."

It's really easy for the guys to change into their swimming wear, and we don't have to apply those troublesome stuff on our skin either. Due to that, Kaori was not out of her room even after I was done with kneading the onigiri and wrapping up the omelettes with the aluminium foil. She probably requires more time to change due to her right hand? There's a girl changing on the second floor while I'm preparing the food - somehow, the whole situation feels a little strange.

It seems awkward to wait for Kaori to be done with changing, so I yelled towards the second floor, "I'll make a move first!" I then put on a sweatshirt and made my way to the beach. Kaori arrived a while later. After seeing her violet colored swimsuit that's beneath her hoodie, I finally understood the reason behind Chiaki's persistence. Both swimsuits are the same style. The only difference is the colors.

"Naruto, take a photo for us!" Chiaki ran to Kaori excitedly.

"Young man, what should I do? I'm facing a problem here." Senpai was lying next to me beneath the parasol. She said that to me with a sweet voice after taking a look at Kaori, and then at Chiaki.

"What's wrong?"

"The two of them are just too beautiful. What a headache."

How do you expect me to answer that!? Just sleep quietly!

We laid our mat on a small sandy area between the boulders, and sat down to have our lunch. Due to the small space, I could easily see Kaori's fair skin at a very close distance. And then there's Chiaki's tanned skin, as well as Senpai's… umm… in any case, I was the only one who ate lunch while facing the cliffs. However, they had no intention of letting me off easily.

"Naruto, I want to eat the dried plums, so help me peel them."

"Peel them yourself!"

"Young man, I've spilled tea on my swimsuit. Can you help me wipe it off?"

"Wipe it yourself!"

"Ruto, help me to wrap the seaweed."

"Wrap - Wait a second."

I did it like how the convenience stores do when I was preparing the onigiri - by packing the seaweed separately from the rice. I should have just wrapped the seaweed onto them if I had thought of this earlier.

"Geez Naruto, you spoil Kaori too much! You have to let her do things like these by herself."

Didn't you ask me to do everything as well!?

"And so I'll be eating this-"

"You can't!"

Chiaki and Kaori pounced towards the wrapped onigiri in my hand at the same time, which resulted in them crashing into me and crushing me at the very bottom. Hey! We're touching each other at a lot of places, and it hurts! Just as I was struggling hard beneath Chiaki's tummy, Senpai took the onigiri off me and ate it.

"A peaceful resolution. Can I sit on the very top?"

"Please stop. I'll be squashed to death."

I crawled my way out from beneath Kaori and Chiaki's bodies and immediately distanced myself from all of them to take a breather. I don't remember Chiaki's breast being that well-developed, so when did they - no wait, what the heck am I thinking here!? Calm down. Deep breaths. I took a look at them while squatting down, and found Chiaki and Kaori staring at each other.

Once again, the view of both of them in their swimsuits came into my eyes, and for a long while I couldn't make my way back to the mat. We were all sweaty from our lunch, so Chiaki pulled Kaori to the beach right after they were done with it.

While putting on an unwilling expression on her face, Kaori said, "But I said I couldn't swim!"

"I told you it's okay! Just hold onto Torajirou!" Chiaki said as she patted the giant inflatable killer-whale doll hard. So you even gave it a name huh…

"B-But… what if I fall off from it?"

"Naruto and I will be there beside you. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah…"

Kaori shut her eyes while grabbing the killer-whale doll tightly. She even trembled for quite a while, before finally giving up with the struggling and placed her legs down. The sea is not shallow, and the waters were already at my shoulders despite being only a slight distance away from the beach. Due to me wearing a pair of beach slippers, I could occasionally feel the sharp edges of the rocks beneath me.

"It's so cold…" Kaori mumbled.

"But it feels comfortable, right?" Chiaki, who was on the other side of the killer-whale doll, said.

Kaori opened her eyes timidly. As Chiaki had been swimming forward non-stop, we were already of a considerable distance away from the beach. At that position, we could see the contours of the wave breakers that were created by stacking the wave - dissipating blocks together. A bunch of cumulonimbus clouds were gradually gathering right above it. The waves were constantly pushing us back to the shores, but we went against the currents and swam further outwards.

What appeared before our eyes were a stretch of deep blue color, a stretch of sky- blue color, as well as white that was overflowing from the intersection of the two at the horizon. It felt like my limbs had dissolved into the cool waters of the sea - the only thing that proved my existence was my heartbeat.

"…it's beautiful."

Those words leaked out from between Kaori's lips. Ever since we hit the waters, Kaori had been grabbing onto my right arm tightly. I could feel that the trembling of her hand was gradually dying down. I lifted myself up to sit on the left fin of the killer-whale doll, and scanned the surface of the sea. The sea that stretches endlessly outwards are of the same color as those of Kaori's eyes. How I wish that time would just stop like this.

Should the skies continue to be as clear as then forever, Kaori and I will probably be able to swim to anywhere we want. However, my slowly drifting thoughts were pulled back to reality by Chiaki's voice.

"And next, we'll have to get Kaori used to coming into contact with the waters."

"Eh? Kya-"

There was a violent shake to the inflated doll, and a splash of cold water flew into my ears. I quickly grabbed hold of Kaori's arms to support her.

"S-Stop!"

"It's fine, it's just the sea water!"

Chiaki began splashing the waters onto Kaori's body. From the sound of her voice, she seemed to be really happy. Kaori kept moving about in an attempt to avoid the attacks from Chiaki, and that caused me to waste a lot of effort in maintaining the balance of the killer-whale doll. Though this time round, Kaori did retaliate against Chiaki as well.

After having her fun in bullying Kaori, Chiaki said from the other side of the killer-whale doll, "It's about time for us to head back?"

"I want to go back as soon as possible." Kaori's voice sounded like she was close to tears.

"Naruto and I will be swimming back first. Do your best with Torajirou!"

"Y-You can't!"

With her face going pale, Kaori grabbed me tightly by my arm, so much that her fingernails were digging into the back of my hand. Even after we had our fun at the beach, the summer sun was still shinning high above the skies.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **A Land That Needs a Diva** **~The Shooting Diva~** **Part 3** **-**

Culture Day.

This day was made a national holiday in commemoration of the announcement of the Constitution of Japan on November 3rd, 1946. As you probably already know, the Constitution came into effect on May 3rd, 1947, which today is celebrated as the Constitution Memorial Day.

This day is also famous for the strange weather phenomenon it is predisposed to: namely, that the third of November in Japan always seems to be particularly sunny and clear.

"As usual."

Naruko looked up at the sky from the window of her dormitory room. There was not a single cloud in the sky.

The Take Action Now Club was to meet up at the school by 8:53 in the morning. Naruko woke up earlier than she usually did on holidays and had breakfast at the dorms. The student cafeteria was deserted. Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Naruko then returned to her room and fell into thought. What did she have to prepare today? "She said to wear my school uniform, so I guess I don't have to do anything special."

In the end, she stepped out of the dorms dressed no differently than any other day, with her belt and holster and her slightly-messier-than-usual hair.

Naruko climbed the slope to the school building. The path was deserted.

"I'm getting butterflies in my stomach." Naruko said.

"Don't people usually feel like that on the night _before_ , not the morning of? Just play and sing like you normally do. You sound good enough to perform, at least."

"Thanks. So, how about that thing we talked about before?"

Kuroneko understood what Naruko was talking about.

"They're still watching the school. There's someone in the woods with a telescope in the ten o'clock direction, four hundred meters ahead. There's someone with a scope-equipped camcorder in an apartment building in the four o'clock direction."

"They're even keeping watch on a holiday… What are they thinking?"

Although she felt very much like beating these mysterious people to a pulp, Naruko ignored them for the moment and headed for the music prep room.

She arrived a little earlier than scheduled.

"Good morning!"

"Hello, Naruko."

"Good morning."

Kagurazaka Sensei, Naruto, and Ryota were already there. Kagurazaka Sensei was just unlocking the door, which probably meant that they had gotten there not too long ago.

"Good morning. Hm?"

Naruko noticed two female students in uniform standing beside the usual members.

The first girl was a small girl with red hair. Her red hair was tied into a two long ponytails that fall down to her waist in length. Her eyes are red, and her skin is somewhat pale. She looked innocent if you put it nicely, and homely if you didn't. From the color of her indoor shoes Naruko could tell that she was in her first year at the academy.

The other was a Caucasian girl with short blue hair. That was nothing unusual, since there were many exchange students attending the academy. She looked a little fainthearted. But she looked cute enough that she could be popular with boys of her own age if she carried herself with a bit more confidence.

The blue haired girl was also quite small and was about the same height as the red haired girl, and her indoors shoes were also the same color as hers.

They looked up at Naruko.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

They greeted her simultaneously, equally anxious, and lightly bowed their heads.

"Hello. Um, so who are you?"

Naruko's question was answered by Kagurazaka Sensei.

"The red haired here is Kuuko, and the blue haired is Rem. Just to let you know, they're not exchange students—they both grew up in Japan since they were young. Kuuko, Rem, this here is Naruko. She's our guitarist and vocalist, and she's also our ultimate weapon. Our trump card!"

"…Right. Nice to meet you."

Despite being showered with compliments, Naruko greeted the younger students a bit awkwardly.

"Since we're all here, let's get started moving all our gear!"

"Sensei! Are these two coming along too?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"I don't think you did."

"These two are first-years students. They're also my students."

 _'As if I couldn't figure that out,'_ Naruko thought, but she said nothing and waited for Kagurazaka Sensei to continue.

"They said they were curious about the band. It's too dangerous to let first year student join the Take Action Now Club, but I thought it might be all right for them to come watch our performance since it's outside of school."

The moment she heard this, Naruko realized something. A small storm brewed in her mind. "Oh. I see…" She said quietly, slightly downcast at the realization, but Kagurazaka Sensei spoke up quickly as though she had read Naruko's mind.

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruko. Since we have two more mouths to feed, I've packed us even more food and dessert!"

"I'm fine now!" Naruko cried, perking up instantly. Seriously? Thinking of fighting over food with a couple of kids younger than you? You're a terrible protagonist, Naruko.

"Let's do our best together!" Naruko said cheerfully. Kuuko and Rem exchanged glances.

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

They said softly.

They carried the guitar, the bass, and the rest of their gear—mostly the stuff they needed for drinking delicious tea—into the parking lot.

Naruko carried her guitar and a backup, and Naruto did the same with two basses. But— "This is heavy…"

"Oh…"

Kuuko and Rem, in charge of carrying the tea pots and plates, were already staggering under the rather trivial weight.

As the two younger members hobbled into the parking lot, the others began to load the gear onto the back of the car Kagurazaka Sensei had rented—a Honda Odyssey Minivan, just like the one she got last time.

Because the guitars and basses were quite bulky, especially in their hard cases, the back row of seats was rendered unusable.

Naruto, who already had a driver's license because he was eighteen years old, drove the Odyssey. Naruko sat beside him, and Ryota and Rem behind them.

Kagurazaka Sensei and Kuuko were on the CR-Z, which had seats in the back but was too compact to fit any more people.

The two cars drove out of the school gates. Mission Start.

"They're moving! The target is on the move!" The man watching them from afar cried, and began to dial a number on his phone.

"After them! Confirm their destination and prepare to move out!" Mission Start for you, too.

The CR-Z continued down the road.

"Don't worry!" Kagurazaka Sensei said with a smile.

The cars made their way down the busy holiday streets.

About ten minutes after leaving the school, they made it to the location described on the poster.

It was a community center on top of a small mountain, next to a large park. It was surrounded by forest, parkland, and parking lots. The scenery was gorgeous.

Because the center had recently been renovated, it was still quite shiny and new. The beautiful, wholesome building smiled down upon the people under the bright autumn sky.

The two cars carrying the Take Action Now Club drove up the mountain and stopped in the parking lot. There weren't many cars here yet, so they parked side-by-side and began to unload their gear.

"Oh, here. I'll take that." Naruko said to Kuuko and Rem, as she slung one guitar case behind her and took hold of another in her hand. With her remaining free hand, she grabbed a large basket and began to walk towards the center.

"…"

Rem glanced at Kuuko with a melancholy look. Kuuko met her gaze.

"Our senpai is really amazing, isn't she?" She said innocently.

But her words only cast a shadow over Rem's eyes as she stood there helplessly.

Meanwhile.

The man who followed after Naruko and the others by car saw the Take Action Now Club bring their things into the community center. He also saw the sign hanging over the entrance.

[Chiba City Battle of the Newbie Bands! Broadcast live over the internet!]

The words passed through the man's eyes and into his brain, where they began to wreak all kinds of havoc.

"Th-that's… Ah…"

The shock was so great that he lost consciousness for several seconds. And the moment he came to his sense, he quickly made a phone call.

"I-it's me! All personnel, abandon your posts and head to the Chiba community center immediately! This is terrible!"

It was halfway to noon. The community center began to fill up with people.

The parking lot was also filled with vans and trucks. People energetically unloaded their instruments and gear, lending an air of cheer to the atmosphere.

Everyone was here for today's battle of bands. The passionate love of music and the musicians' hopes of playing to the whole world burned under the sky.

Some of the participants were quite young, and others were middle-aged men. The instruments were just as varied, ranging from electric guitars to accordions.

The participants who had already registered had to enter the community center and remain on standby inside a very large waiting room. Because there weren't enough rooms to assign one for each group, the entire group of performers were allotted a total of two rooms: One large waiting room and a prep room for the female participants.

Everyone began to get ready. Some got into character. Others put on makeup or changed into their costumes.

There were eight groups in total participating today.

The order of their performances was to be decided by drawing lots. The rehearsal would take place in the reverse order. In other words, the band that performed first would have rehearsed last. This was because this arrangement spared the crew from having to change the settings on the stage unnecessarily.

Coincidentally or not, the Take Action Now Club was scheduled to perform last. In other words, they would rehearse first.

"Whoa! That's one hot chick." People said as Kagurazaka Sensei passed by.

"Those girls are adorable!" Others said, watching Kuuko and Rem.

The Take Action Now Club, having captured the sights of the people around them, headed for the stage.

"Wow… So this is where we're going to be playing, huh?" Naruko thought out loud, looking out at the rather crowded stage. Of course, most of the crowd was the stage crew. There weren't any audience members here yet.

 _'Three weeks ago, I never would have imagined that I'd end up singing and playing the guitar on a stage. That unagi-don special at Narita was really good.'_

"I remembered. We shouldn't be picky eaters."

Kuroneko whispered to Naruko from her belt.

"But you eat anything that's in front of you, Naruko."

"I haven't eaten _you_ , Kuroneko."

"I don't taste that great, just to let you know."

"I'm not going to eat you. You're not even big enough for half a mouthful."

"That's good to hear."

Atop the stage was a real drum set and several very, very large amps.

On the audience-side of the stage were monitors through which the performers could hear their own playing. Because Naruko didn't know anything about this aspect of performance, she left the stage setting to the experienced Naruto.

Ryota took a seat at the drums and began to tap away, getting a feel for the sensation of a real set.

Kagurazaka Sensei was talking with the crew about pre-performance adjustments. And about the length of their performance.

"…"

"…"

And as for the two girl— Kuuko and Rem were just standing beside the darkened stage, not really doing anything. Kuuko realized that Rem's hands were trembling ever-so-slightly.

"I-it's going to be all right!" She said, taking her hands in hers.

"Huh?"

But her trembling would not stop. Kuuko finally realized that she was also shaking.

"I'm sorry…" Rem said weakly.

"What for? Why are you apologizing, Rem?" Kuuko asked.

"I… I'm sorry I can't do anything to help…"

Rem looked to be about three seconds away from bursting into tears.

"…I-it's okay! It's going to be all right!" Kuuko said, mustering all her strength.

"I'm sorry…"

Rem, who ended up on the receiving end of comfort, bowed her head and looked at her feet. The stage was lit.

"All right! Let's get started. We're the Take Action Now Club, and we'll be performing 'My Gun is a Hotchkiss'!"

Naruko's cheerful voice pierced them like bullets.

"My gun is a Hotchkiss~!" Naruko finished.

Ryota and Naruto ended the song on an energetic note.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch.

"That was wonderful! Flawless work, everyone!" Kagurazaka Sensei said with a thumbs-up, stepping onto the stage from behind. Along the way, she stopped to speak to the sound crew, probably discussing the mix.

"Sweet! Now we just have to play once for the cameras!" Naruko said with a satisfied laugh, "But before that, food!"

With the Stratocaster (the protective film had been peeled off) slung behind her back, Naruko grinned at the two girls crouching beside the stage.

"Kuuko! Rem! Let's go eat!"

"O-okay…"

"Okay…"

They both looked rather down, but Naruko did not pay this any mind.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant! I wonder what Kagurazaka Sensei packed for us today?" The lunch menu was all she cared about at this point. The protagonist of Magical Girl Naruko always lives by the rule of self-centered thinking. And all she thinks about is food.

Taking along Kuuko and Rem, but not thinking to wait for Naruto and Ryota, Naruko headed for the waiting room.

Suddenly—

"Excuse us."

Two men wearing black suits appeared before them.

The men had been waiting at the end of the long hallway. They were both in their thirties or forties, and for some reason, they were wearing sunglasses even though they were indoors.

Naruko glared at the obviously suspicious men and made her discomfort clear in her tone.

"What is it?"

No one would get between Naruko and her lunch.

"We have some business with Miss Kuuko."

Naruko glanced over at Kuuko.

"…"

"…"

Both Kuuko and Rem were terrified. They looked very much like little animals cornered by predators.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked the men, putting lunch out of her mind for the moment. The men answered her plainly without expression.

"We are Miss Kuuko's bodyguards. We've been instructed by her parents to bring the young lady back home." One of the men said.

It had not been very long since the incident with Rias. Naruko was wary, having been left with no way to know if the men were telling the truth.

"Are these people telling the truth?" Naruko asked, turning to Kuuko and Rem.

Kuuko said nothing. Why would she not answer? But either way, she was clearly scared. Noting this, Naruko decided to act like a responsible upperclassman for once.

"We're in the middle of club activities right now, actually. For school."

The man in the suit responded.

"We understand. But we have been instructed to take the lady back home for personal reasons pertaining to her family. I'm sure you understand. This is very important business."

Although the man's tone was polite, he sounded as though he was looking down on Naruko, Kuuko, and Rem. It was true that he was taller than them, but that was irrelevant.

Naruko got even more angry, but she couldn't think of any way to respond to the man. She was probably too hungry to think. I understand that feeling.

"If you'll excuse us, then." The man said, bypassing Naruko and reaching towards Kuuko's skinny arm. But at that very moment, Kagurazaka Sensei's voice interrupted them.

"Oh?"

The man froze. Though Kagurazaka Sensei had neither raised her voice nor gotten angry, she made clear her tone of authority.

Naruko turned around. Before her eyes were the man and Kuuko, and a petrified Rem who was on the verge of bursting into tears.

She also saw Kagurazaka Sensei, smiling elegantly with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"This won't do. I'm sorry, but the waiting room is for authorized personnel only. This is very important business, you know? I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Or should I just call security or the police?" Kagurazaka Sensei said without missing a beat. The men in suits paled slightly, especially at the mention of the police.

Kagurazaka Sensei went on to land the killing blow.

"Ah, let me introduce myself. My name is Kyouko Kagurazaka, Kuuko's supervising teacher. And Kuuko is a key member of today's club activity. I'll explain the situation to her father, if you'll give me his contact information." She said, taking out her cell phone.

"We'll come back later." The men declined, turning away and disappearing down the hall.

Once the men were out of sight, Naruko snorted. She then turned to Kagurazaka Sensei, perhaps motivated by the love of justice that was buried somewhere in her heart.

"Sensei?"

"What is it, Naruko?"

"What's for lunch?"

Lunch was _onigiri_ and assorted side dishes.

Multicolored _onigiri_ filled with everything from salmon, pollack roe, salmon roe, and pickled plum, to bonito flakes and kelp. Each large handmade piece was wrapped in crunchy seaweed.

On the side they had salad, egg rolls, and fried chicken.

The burdock root salad was drenched in expensive mayonnaise that beautifully complemented its crunchy texture. A generous sprinkling of sesame seeds decorated the surface, highlighting the taste of the mayonnaise with its aroma.

The sweet golden egg rolls were firm on the outside and moist on the inside, like the consistency of an expertly baked cake.

The fried chicken, a mainstay of lunch boxes everywhere, was still steaming hot. Perhaps it had been made with delivery time taken into account.

Inside a separate container was finely diced radish and bitter orange dressing. Add these to your meal for a fresh and crispy experience!

Oh, don't forget to try the vinegar and the tartar sauce. Put vinegar on your fried chicken, followed by the tartar sauce, and you too can enjoy western-style fried chicken. The perfect balance of sour and sweet creates paradise on the tip of any taster's tongue.

"This is great!"

Naruko ate. She ate some more.

 _Onigiri_ and side dishes flew into her mouth at the speed of machine gun rounds, but there was so much food to begin with that it did not cause anyone else any problems. The Take Action Now Club shone brightly above everyone else in their corner of the room.

Naruto, Ryota, Kagurazaka Sensei, and even the downcast Kuuko and Rem ate alongside her. Although the latter two only ate about as much as normal people.

"This is delicious."

"This food is excellent."

"It's really good!"

Naruto, Ryota, and Kagurazaka Sensei ate almost as much as Naruko. Ten _onigiri_ each as though it were nothing, and loads of fried chicken.

Kuuko and Rem sometimes looked at them like they were aliens. When Naruko noticed their gaze—

"Don't worry! If those creepy suits come again, I'll chase them out properly!"

The hungry Naruko and the fully-fed and energized Naruko were two completely different people. Having taken in an uncountable number of calories, Naruko was now without weakness.

"Th-thank you…" Kuuko said.

"…"

Rem, surrounded by the dependable Naruko, Naruto, Ryota, and Kagurazaka Sensei, hung her head silently.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"The weak are meek. Or should I say 'meak'? Heh."

One of the men that had been driven away by Kagurazaka Sensei mumbled to himself, looking up at the sky beyond the window.

There was a single minibus in the rather packed parking lot. Because it was surrounded by other trucks and buses, it did not stand out very much.

The car's windows were tinted, and inside—invisible to the world—were ten men in similar outfits, all wearing sunglasses. Their faces were frozen stiff.

A man beside the driver's seat was talking on a cell phone. He soon finished his call.

"We have word from the superiors." He said loudly to his fellow suits. All eyes were on him. "It's impossible to force the internet's hand after all. The plan to cancel the live broadcast has failed."

The men groaned in defeat and sighed.

"Damn those internet providers… They're going to learn sooner or later that ignorance really is bliss." One of the men said, clearly very tired.

"Listen up, men." Said a solemn man who looked to be the leader. He was a man in his forties who had been listening silently with his arms crossed over his chest the whole time. He was also wearing sunglasses.

"We've done what we can to try and put a stop to this without a fuss. But we've reached the end of our rope. From now on, you have permission to use reasonable amounts of force."

Nine men swallowed simultaneously. _Gulp._

"When the moment comes, do not hesitate. If only for the purposes of this plan, we must temporarily abandon our humanity."

In other words, the ends justified the means.

The bus was silent once more, save for a single voice.

"Um, I have a suggestion." One man in sunglasses spoke up, raising his hand. The leader gave him permission to speak.

"What if we all became demons? I bet turning into demons will make our work easier."

The men, thinking that this was a very sudden joke, burst into laughter.

"Poetic of you. Then sure, let's all become demons." The leader chuckled. The other men also voiced their agreement.

But no one was coming to the realization that there was currently one man among them whom they had never seen before. There were _eleven_ people on this bus!

"Good luck." Said the man who made the suggestion, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was three minutes later that the bus was turned into a Tokyo subway train at rush hour by the ten demons.

It was thirty minutes later that they finally managed to pop themselves out of the bus. Between those three and thirty minutes, the battle of bands began.

And between those three and thirty minutes, a UH-60J helicopter from the Japan Air Self- Defense Force's Chitose Base picked up a passenger at a certain private residence in Hokkaido and disappeared into the distance.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Man, I'm getting nervous…"

The waiting room was filled with people waiting to perform on stage. Naruko was one of them.

The members of the Take Action Now Club were in the furthest corner of the waiting room, at a table beside the back door, feasting on cake despite having eaten lunch very recently.

The other contestants watched them in disbelief, but that didn't really matter. Rest and relaxation is important, especially when you have a performance coming up. Besides, the Take Action Now Club was going to be playing at the very end.

There were a total of eight bands scheduled to play today. Each team was given a maximum of ten minutes to perform, but including the time it took to receive comments from the judges and the time it took to set up and take down equipment, each team would take up about double that amount.

It would take about three hours for all of the groups to finish playing. They began in the afternoon, so the performances would go into the evening.

From the waiting room, they could faintly hear the heavy metal band playing on the stage. They could hear it more loudly from the computer set up against one of the walls, where the internet broadcast was being shown.

"They really _are_ showing this to the whole world. I wonder if Baa-chan's watching." Naruko wondered, munching on a fruit tart.

"Ah, smells wonderful." Kagurazaka Sensei said, sitting comfortably and taking a sip of tea.

Naruto was just sitting with his eyes closed, breathing quietly. Was he taking a nap, or was he trying to meditate?

Ryota sat opposite from Naruto, holding his drumsticks and thinking with his eyes wide open (in more of a Zen meditation-style than Naruto). How many more scenarios for defeating Naruto had he come up with? Unfortunately, even when asleep, Naruto left himself carefully guarded. Damn it.

What were the two brats doing now?

"…"

Kuuko was listening to something from a portable music player through a set of clearly expensive headphones, her eyes closed shut.

"…"

Rem was watching the only member of their group who was moving, Naruko (who was busy eating cake). It wasn't that she particularly wanted to see Naruko eat enough to send your jaw falling into the depths of the earth. She just had nowhere in particular she wanted to look at.

Proving this claim about Rem's mental state: Her eyes met Naruko's as she reached for another slice of cake.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom…" Rem mumbled, running out the back door as if in escape.

"Hah…"

Rem stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, on the verge of tears.

She did not feel up to returning to the waiting room. There was still some time left, anyway. She instead walked through the lobby and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

Unlike the stuffy community center, the world outside was deserted. There was a large park and a parking lot in front of her. It looked as though the world was frozen in time, probably because nothing was moving.

Rem walked through that sight, with no clear destination in mind.

Even when she stepped into the sun, under the clear blue sky, her mood did not improve. She looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Why am I so weak? Kuu-chan has a teacher and three strong senpai helping her. All I do is get in her way…" Rem said, finally putting words to her feelings.

But letting it all out didn't help her mental state very much.

"I'm worthless…" She concluded, falling deeper into depression. So deep that she was digging into the ground. We understand, Rem.

But standing around here was not going to change anything. Standing in the sun did nothing to bring light into her heart.

Rem returned to the community center building and opened the door. The halls were very dark compared to the sunny world outside.

The blue haired girl disappeared into the darkness. And at that very moment—

 _BOOM!_

The minibus exploded from the inside out.

Ten demons, each about three meters high and bearing the forms of lions, began to roam through the parking lot.

You're finally out, guys.

"!"

Naruko was digging into her Sachertorte when it struck. A vein on her forehead suddenly grew visible.

"Hah!"

Ryota, in the midst of working on his 249th scenario.

 _Crack._

His grip on his drumsticks tightened.

"Hm."

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Oh? What's wrong, everyone? We're almost up." Kagurazaka Sensei said as the three members suddenly got to their feet.

"I'm going to get some air."

"I'm going to get some air."

The men said at once.

"I'm… uh, I'm going to go pick some flowers." Naruko said.

They were both euphemistic phrases for "I'm going to the bathroom".

"Oh. All right. But you know that we have to be on stage soon, right? Could you make it back in time?" Kagurazaka Sensei asked with a grin, even though there was still more than an hour left until their performance.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

With that, the three members each left the waiting room through different doors.

The strangeness of the scene prompted Kuuko to take off her headphones and nervously turn to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"All three of them have diarrhea." Kagurazaka Sensei said with a smile. She's a real master at this 'excuses' business.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Meanwhile, our protagonist:

"What? What? What? What? Why?"

She rattled off one Wh-question after another as she ran down the thankfully-deserted community center halls. Don't try this at home, kids..

"I sense a demon. But why here, of all places?" Kuroneko wondered casually, hanging from Naruko's belt.

"No way! This isn't even the school! All right, who was it!? Who's the idiot that fell for temptation _this time_!? And why _now_!?" Naruko spat, running to the back of the community center. The glass panes in the doors shone like gates to another dimension.

Sensing the demon's presence beyond it, Naruko shouted at the top of her lungs. "Kuroneko! I'm going for it!"

"Okay."

In 0.02 seconds, Naruko drew the model gun from her right side and raised it high into the air. She raised the hammer with her thumb and pulled it back with her index finger.

"From my cold! Dead! Hands!"

 _Pop. Pop. Sparkle sparkle._

Okay. Transformation complete.

It was over in the span of time it took Naruko's left foot to overtake her right.

Her legs, until now bare save for a pair of socks, were now covered in a pair of sweatpants—the school gym uniform. Otherwise, Naruko did not look very different from before.

She had transformed from Naruko the ordinary high school student to Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! It was a spectacular change to behold.

Naruko holstered Big Cannon ~ Shining Iron Demon Destroyer, reached into one of the small pouches on her belt with her right hand, and reached for the back door with her left hand.

"It's a little ways away!"

Trusting in her magical girl-of-justice-senses, Naruko rushed outside.

 _TIIIIIIIING!_

With the ringing of the guitar, the heavy metal band began its second song. At the same time, Naruko found herself standing under the beautiful autumn sky.

As soon as she stepped outside, she took out an AR-57 from her pouch.

The AR-57 is an upper receiver for the AR-16 (or the M4) model. It is a relatively new firearm that can shoot high-speed P90 rounds.

Like the P90, it can hold up to fifty rounds at once. It's the perfect weapon for firing relentlessly at opponents. This particular model has a short barrel that just barely leaves room for a Rail Interface System to be equipped. It was equipped with a small laser sight for ease of aiming.

For your information, a Rail Interface System (RIS for short) is a method of attaching accessories to firearms. It refers to the rails covering the front of a gun. All kinds of accessories, from laser sights to flashlights (used to illuminate dark areas or momentarily blind the enemy with its powerful light) to fore-grips (a stabilization system for that makes it easier for the wielder to hold up the firearm for longer periods of time), can be attached to this part. Although I guess you don't really need this kind of knowledge to survive in the real world.

Anyway, Naruko rushed outside.

"There!"

She found the demon quickly. (This is an example of grammatical inversion.)

A lone lion-shaped demon was sauntering on the grass about three meters away. On its hind legs. As soon as it spotted Naruko—

 _ROAAAAAR!_

It quickly lunged at her.

"Too slow!"

It was quickly taken down by a barrage of bullets from Naruko's AR-57 (on automatic).

Naruko approached the demon and pulled the trigger. With the crisp sound of gunshots, empty shell casings fell from the magazine slot like a torrent of water.

This gun was prone to some terrible recoil, but this was nothing for Naruko in her transformed state. The bullets hit their mark, repeatedly hitting the demon's legs. It writhed in agony as it crumpled on the grass.

"Prepare yourself!"

Naruko tossed the AR-57 into the air and drew Big Cannon from its holster.

 _BANG!_

The bullet hit the demon just as it was attempting to get back up. Did you really think that Naruko would miss? If she did, then you are looking at an impostor.

The demon trembled and began to shrink. Demon Sealed! Mission Accomplished.

"Heh."

Naruko slowly holstered Big Cannon.

"…"

She spent the next nine seconds waiting in silence, then reached into the air to take hold of the AR-57.

She had tossed it so high that she missed her chance to look cool while catching it.

"And I'm done! Let's go back and eat something." Naruko said to the dismay of the readers, putting her AR-57 back into her pouch.

"Mysterious Naruko! Duck!"

A familiar voice. A voice that she never wanted to hear again. But—

"Hah!"

Naruko did as she was told and ducked on the spot.

 _Whoosh._

She could hear something slashing through the air overhead.

Naruko shifted her center of balance and rolled backwards, putting distance between herself and her attacker.

Once she came to a stop, she looked up. She saw a demon swinging its thick arms towards her.

"What?"

For a moment, Naruko was utterly lost.

She glanced over at the demon she had shot earlier. Lying in its place was a man in sunglasses.

"What's going on?"

She looked ahead. There was indeed another demon standing before her.

"What's going on!?"

"Let me explain, Mysterious Naruko!"

This voice had come from someplace quite high up. Naruko looked towards its source.

"It's you…"

To be very frank, she wanted to burst into tears there and then.

It was him. A mysterious man in a white mask.

A breeze. The autumn wind gently enveloped the man in its arms.

He wore a pristine school uniform and a fluttering silken cape of white. At his side was a katana. His teeth were pearly white, and over his eyes was a white mask that covered his eyes. Atop his head were a pair of white fox ears, between which was a single red apple. Look! A dove (rest omitted).

Yes. At this point, no one really needs explanation. It was Shiroi Kitsune.

"Yes. It is I! Shiroi Kitsune V(ictory), the Composer of Love and Soul!"

During the time it took for Shiroi Kitsune V to recite his name, Naruko drew an RPG-7 portable anti-tank rocket-propelled grenade launcher and mounted it on one shoulder.

The RPG-7 is a bestseller weapon from the Old Soviet Union, and a mainstay of action movies. It is shaped like a very long cylinder, equipped with a cone-shaped warhead on one end.

The warhead is fired by the force of a detonation that takes place inside the cylinder. It then ignites the rocket motor, which flies towards the target. The cylinder, of course, can be used multiple times as long as you replace the warhead each time. So technically, it's not a rocket launcher, but a recoilless firearm. But this is, again, the kind of stuff you don't really need to know to survive in life.

Anyway, Naruko took aim at Shiroi Kitsune V. But she hadn't yet shot at him.

"What's happening here!?" She demanded of him, taking a second to glance at the demon that was glaring straight at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That demon over there! I just sealed one away two seconds ago!"

"But it's right there, is it not?"

"I get it… This is _your_ doing, isn't it!?"

"Hearing that pains my soul, Mysterious Naruko."

It certainly was a terrible accusation. I bet she didn't even think before she named him a suspect. People like Naruko are the reason libel will never disappear from this world.

In fact, at this moment, the one who was most composed was not Naruko, but Shiroi Kitsune V.

"And who said that demons could only materialize one at a time?"

"Tch." Naruko pouted.

So far, we've only had one demon attacking at a time. But it's not like there's a rule book or anything to this whole business. And the government hasn't passed any laws decreeing one way or another, either.

"Have you ever heard this story, Mysterious Naruko?" Shiroi Kitsune V said, surprisingly solemn today.

"Stop calling me that. And what story?"

Shiroi Kitsune V softly began to recite his tale.

"Somewhere in Japan, once, was a childless couple. They decided, in their sadness, to set aside a portion of their rather small income, in order to support needy children around the world. Five thousand yen per child, once a month. Eventually, many children came forward and asked this egoistic couple to formally adopt them. And one by one, husband and wife took these children—whom they had not once laid eyes on—as their own, providing financial assistance to these youngsters around the world."

"That's cute. So what?"

"The Japanese government gives grants to couples with children. 25000 yen per month, per child. The couple received this money every month and became very rich. And so, they lived happily ever after. The end."

"What the hell was that!?"

Naruko was getting angry. But she suddenly remembered something and asked: "So what does that story have to do with all the demons appearing today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Shiroi Kitsune V answered without missing a beat. Naruko sighed at the thought of having wasted her time.

And.

"Kuroneko." She said to the black colored cat keychain hanging from her belt. "What is it?"

"What's going on here?"

"See for yourself. We have multiple demons today."

"Now what am I supposed to do? I only get one shot of Big Cannon every time I transform. Are you going to give me special powers so I can shoot more than once this time?"

"That's no fun, is it?"

"So is this supposed to be about _fun_?"

"Just turn back and transform again. It's not like you have a limit to the number of transformations per day."

"Yeah, but… what if something happens between transformations?"

"Ha-hah! You're a magical girl of justice, not an idiot! Scaredy-cat! Ironing board!" Shiroi Kitsune V teased. Naruko mercilessly fired her RPG-7, but Shiroi Kitsune V leaned back where he stood and evaded the attack. The rocket flew into the woods and exploded alone.

There was a very loud explosion, loud enough to send all the crows in the forest flying. But no one the community center heard it. Probably because of the heavy metal band rocking out inside. This is how the world works.

 _GROAAAAAR!_

The demon, sick of being ignored, roared at the top of its lungs and leapt off the ground, charging towards Naruko.

It was moving like a bullet. Quicker than you could blink. Its gait rapid. Very fast.

 _RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

"Be quiet."

Naruko used the RPG-7's cylinder to bat the demon away like a fly.

The demon yelped pitifully and flew at a spin for about two meters, finally landing on a parking sign. It finally came to a stop, crumpling the sign made of metal piping like paper.

It was the perfect moment to turn it back into a human, but unfortunately, Naruko could not use the Big Cannon at the moment.

"Damn it. Looks like it's time to fall back." Naruko grumbled. She placed the RPG-7 back into her pouch and pointed a finger at Shiroi Kitsune V, who was still standing on the rooftop.

"I'm letting you off easy this time! You'd better watch your back!"

A line straight out of the how-to-guide for villains. Anyway, Naruko looked around for a hidden area where she could transform, and began to head for the woods in the park.

But—

"Huh?"

It was at the same time as Kuroneko's question that Naruko noticed: The grass before them was teeming with demons.

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

One, two, three, four, five, six.

Within her line of sight alone were six identical demons. Counting the one squirming on the sign, seven. Counting the one she had already turned back, eight.

"I'm… dreaming, right?" Naruko said blankly. Nope.

"That's right. I must be dreaming."

I just said that you weren't.

"If this is a dream, I wish I could get some _gyudon_ specials instead of all these demons." How many times do I have to-

 _GROAAAAAAAR!_

Looks like the demons have identified Naruko as their enemy. They began to gather towards her.

"This isn't good."

Naruko was actually intimidated now.

Normal guns did nothing but inflict pain upon the demons. Even with a machine gun, she could not face down so many demons alone. And each time she sealed one away, she would have to buy time to return to the woods and transform back again.

Naruko was in danger.

And when the maiden of justice finds herself in danger…

Naruko banked on the one-in-a-million—one-in-a-billion—or actually, the probably unlikely, definitely nonexistent chance and looked over at the katana-wielding man standing on the roof of the community center.

"…With numbers like this, even I'm a bit… cowed." Shiroi Kitsune V mumbled, kneeling on the spot and taking a sip of Japanese tea. Naruko prayed with all her heart for a meteor to hit him on the head.

Even at this moment, the demons were closing in on her.

"Ugh!"

Naruko drew an MG-3 machine gun from a previous battle, and its magazine belt. She loaded it in one motion and held it at waist-level.

Looks like she was planning to provide herself cover fire while penetrating the wall of demons. There's a saying about 'snatching victory from the jaws of defeat'. But please don't get the two words switched around.

"HAAAAAAH!"

Naruko bravely charged forward.

 _GUUUUUOOOOOOOHHH!_

The demons leapt forward at once, heading straight into Naruko's path.

 _Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!_

The MG-3 sang. Naruko focused her attack on the demon directly in front of her. And after taking about thirty rounds to the chest, it fell backwards.

Naruko ran for it. She had to escape before the demon could get back on its feet. But being outnumbered is never an enviable situation.

"Urgh!"

The five remaining demons charged into her path, blocking off her escape. Things were not looking good.

 _Ratatatatatatatatatat!_ With another burst of fire from the MG-3, two more demons fell. But by then, the first demon had gotten back on its feet.

"Shit!"

This is bad. This series is in trouble. Is this going to be the final episode, Kuroneko wondered.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four heavy gunshots rang out through the air as the four demons surrounding Naruko were thrown backwards as though they had been hit with wrecking balls. It looked like they had been shot with extremely powerful rounds.

"Oh!"

Naruko turned her gaze to the origin of the four bullets.

"Now, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! Into the woods!"

"Detective Inu!"

He's finally here, folks! The suspicious dark fighter clad in black and wearing a pair of sunglasses, Detective Inu.

He was standing atop the bed of a truck parked in the parking lot, holding a gun in each hand. A pair of Lahti anti-tank rifles, to be precise.

The Lahti L-39 is a Finnish 20mm anti-tank rifle, a monster of a gun that can fire the kind of rounds normally used with machine guns that are equipped on fighter planes. This weapon was responsible for destroying countless Soviet vehicles and tanks in World War Two.

Each Lahti is a full two meters long, and weighs nearly fifty kilograms. But Detective Inu was wielding one in each hand, his arms held straight up as he fired. Don't try this at home, kids.

"Go!"

 _Bang! Bang!_

Two more shots. Two gigantic shell casings fell to the ground. As Naruko broke into a run, two of the demons before her bolted to the side.

Naruko took this chance to break through the gap and made for the forest.

"Yeah! I knew I could count on you!" She cried cheerfully, and dove into the trees on the slope.

"All right!"

Once Naruko had disappeared into the woods, Detective Inu abandoned the demons completely and aimed his two Lahtis at the roof of the community center.

Sitting there was a man with a katana.

"Ah. Delicious."

He was still drinking his tea. His back was turned.

"Hah!"

Detective Inu broke his usually-composed character and cried out as he fired. And as though acting in stead of his emotions, two 20mm rounds cut through the air, straight towards Shiroi Kitsune V.

The moment Detective Inu was convinced of victory, two tomatoes exploded and turned into a fine pink mist.

"Grown in Shizuoka Prefecture." Shiroi Kitsune simply said, disappearing from the rooftop without leaving behind so much as a drop of tea.

"Damn you!" Detective Inu's curse was the only sound left in the parking lot.

"From my cold! Dead! Hands!" Naruko recited her catchphrase for the second time today.

She had turned back within a second of diving into the woods, and had called out by the second second. Busy, busy. She's going to have a sore throat by the end of all this.

The light faded, and Naruko was back to her transformed state. Two heavy gunshots rang out in the distance.

 _'Detective Inu must be doing his best to hold them off!'_ Naruko thought under a terribly mistaken impression, holstering Big Cannon.

"All right! I'm gonna keep rolling. I'll seal them all before the performance starts!" She cried at the top of her lungs, sprinting out of the woods.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	38. Jealousy

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When we were all done with our showers, Senpai instructed us to "take a little rest" before locking herself up in her room. I saw her taking her guitar along with her, so she's probably trying to come up with a new song? As the food stocks were about to be finished, I decided to go out to do some shopping.

Just as I was walking back to the villa while carrying the plastic bags in my hand, I could hear the sound of the piano coming from the inside. Piano? After walking past the forest, I could see the hall through the balcony. Sitting on the piano seat was a person with blond colored long hair, who was swaying herself slowly to the gentle tempo of the accompaniment.

Perhaps it was because she heard the sounds of my footsteps - Kaori closed the lids of the keyboard and stood up. Her ears are as sharp as ever. What song was she playing…? When I opened the door and entered the main hall, Kaori was shaking her head hard despite me not asking her anything.

"Y-You heard wrong. There's nothing at all."

I took a glance around the hall. Chiaki's sleeping on the sofa with her body curled up. I guess she must be dead tired after the morning jog, the practice and the swim. After seeing how bad her sleeping posture was (she was about to fall head first onto the floor), I positioned her back onto the sofa, and covered her tummy with a piece of blanket. Regardless of how hot summer is, you shouldn't be sleeping with your navel revealed.

"Senpai… is she still upstairs?" I asked Kaori while placing the stuff I had bought into the fridge.

"I didn't hear the sounds of the guitar, so she might be asleep."

I see, sounds like a good idea to go for a quick nap. Ah, no wait - this may be the only chance for me to speak with Kaori alone.

After walking back into the hall from the kitchen, Kaori was already out at the balcony. She was replaying the tune she had played on the piano earlier by using her Stratocaster guitar, though it was not connected to the amplifiers. I took my bass and walked out of the glass door as well.

"This is Senpai's composition, right?" Kaori nodded.

"This is the first time that the band's writing a song about love, so we probably don't have much concepts about it. How should we go about composing the song?"

"I don't know why, but somehow, it feels like all the songs that Kyouko has written aren't compatible with her own voice at all."

I looked at Kaori's face in surprise. "You were talking about them being incompatible… what does that mean?"

"I think…" Kaori looked into the direction of the second floor as she speaks.

"Whenever she's composing the songs, Kyouko must have been composing them with a male singer in her mind."

"That's…"

Upon hearing Kaori say that, I think it may actually be true. Senpai will deliberately lower her vocal range whenever she sings - but I didn't pay any particular attention to it, as I thought that is how she had been singing this whole time.

"And so… she could no longer conceal that with her voice if the song is slow."

I gave a "Oh", and couldn't help but stare at Kaori's face for a long time. Thinking about it deeper, this girl has been growing up in the world of music ever since she was born - perhaps that's the reason for her to notice these minute details that quickly? However, Kaori didn't go on any further with that. It's my turn to take over. In order to prevent the quiet song from being destroyed, I'll have to support Senpai's voice. But how should I go about doing it? I could not come up with any idea despite me hugging onto my bass for a while. I was suddenly thrown into an illusion where the dust were piling on my shoulders, and thus making me unable to move.

"But I think the piano will make things even worse."

I raised my head in hesitation when I heard Kaori say that.

"You heard… the song in the morning?"

"Were you the one who was playing the song this morning?"

"Nope, that was Senpai."

"I see."

Despite being someone who easily shows her emotions through her face whenever she is angry or close to tears, I could not read the expressions that was on Kaori's face at the moment.

"Kaori, don't you… hate it?"

I tried asking her. Kaori turned her head to face me.

"Hate what?"

"The piano. You were playing on it just now, right?"

"I've already decided not to think about those things anymore."

Which means she had been thinking about such things till not too long ago. I mean, she didn't even choose music as her elective.

"Moreover, there's proofs of me playing the piano all over the world. There is no point of me shutting my ears and ignoring it myself."

"That's quite a unique way of looking at things…"

"Because Papa will definitely play my CD when he's at home. I won't be able to hold on if I don't think that way."

Yoshiyuki… that's just too much! That's why your daughter hates you!

"If so, then…" I choose my words carefully.

"If your illness can recovered…" I paused halfway into my question to take a quick peek at Kaori's expressions. She's not angry. Probably.

"…will you play it again?"

"Did Papa request you to ask me that?"

"Ugh!" I made a weird sound by accident. Shit, I've been found out!

"Papa said he went to your house, and he says that you're much more decent that he had originally thought."

So Yoshiyuki's the one who told her that! But then… there's nothing wrong about that either. I mean, he must have told her the reason for the sudden approval of her joining the training camp. Umm, what to do? There's no point in hiding it with the way things have developed, right?

"Mmm, something like that. But that's not all there is to it…"

I too wish to listen to Kaori play the piano once more. I had already said that before, but she didn't give me any response to that. What should I say for now?

"Do you want to listen to me playing the piano again?"

Kaori actually took the initiative and asked that question, which surprised me a lot. I was stunned speechless for a moment, before finally answering with a silent nod.

"But… you've already listened to all of my CDs, right?"

"That's not the point, is it? They didn't record the pieces that I like."

"For example?"

"Things like Beethoven's Les Adieux sonata. You've said in an interview that you like that piece, right? I too want to listen to the complete recording in full clarity! The sound quality of the tape which you sent me earlier is no good at all. Then there's Waldstein - even though I don't like it that much, it just feels like something's missing if you don't record that in a CD. As for Appassionata, you'll have to play it properly too! Felix Mendelssohn… you'll have to at least record the whole of his Lieder ohne Worte series. And aside from all that, I hope that you can do recordings on the fugue techniques for the piano - umm, wait… that's not the point!"

Without me knowing, I had rattled on and on about my own feelings, and was even laughed at by Kaori. Geez, I can't go on any further if you do that. I shut my mouth unhappily, and allowed my gaze to fall onto my bass.

"…but, I'm not in the band to play the piano, right? Because I am the guitarist here." Kaori murmured.

"…"

"So let's not talk about that for now. Because I don't really know about it myself."

Somehow, it felt like Kaori had misunderstood something. Should we compose a song in the future that needs the accompaniment of the piano, and should Kaori right hand be completely healed by then, wouldn't it be natural for me to want Kaori to play the piano for that? No wait, you can't really put it like that…

The problem does not lie in the fact if she's a guitarist or a pianist. I tried asking her once again,

"Well… have you solved your problems in regards to the band?"

"Eh?"

"You should have understood… your reason for joining the band, right?"

That was the promise between Kaori and me. However, she shook her head instead.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? We were that…"

"It's you…!" Kaori suddenly interrupted my words loudly.

"It's because you don't understand!"

I was stunned.

"You said… that I don't understand?"

"You don't understand me." Kaori stared at me with some tears in her eyes. Of course, I had never understood her that well, even till now.

"But… that has nothing to do with what we are discussing, right?"

Kaori suddenly turned her head away to face the forests. Therefore, I could only ask her that question by half-swallowing it back into my mouth.

"Then what's your reason for joining the band?"

"…why huh? It's because Chiaki and Senpai invited me to join."

"I don't mean it that way."

If you don't mean it that way, then what other reason is there for me to join the band? To play the bass? So as to pump the blood into the hands and the legs? Is that really all there is to it? Why does it have to be Kaori? Why does it have to be me? There should be a deeper reason to that.

"…ah!" Just then, a song suddenly appeared in my mind. I could almost hear the final product produced by weaving our music with Senpai's singing voice.

I picked up my bass once again. And because of that, I left my words hanging halfway. At then, I had planned to say something important - something really important to Kaori. I should have said it back then. If I did, then perhaps we would not have passed by each other.

However, the me back then was already engulfed by music. I tried replaying the sounds in my head, and strummed the strings with my fingers. Can I materialize it? I won't know without recording it and listening to it. We have a recorder around, but Senpai and Chiaki were sleeping. Moreover, it will be really embarrassing if I fail, so I'd prefer to try it out alone.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked me suddenly. She probably found it strange for me to be in a sudden fluster.

"Mmm… I want to try something. If possible, I hope I can do some recording by myself, but I'll be disturbing the two of them."

Kaori looked at me with her pair of moist eyes. Back then, I really should have noticed the slight feelings of blame and dependence towards me from the expressions of her eyes. Instead, Kaori stood up from her chair and pushed open the glass door. I could hear her walking up and down the stairs. Before I knew it, she had returned to the balcony.

"Use this." Kaori took out a recorder which was placed in a torn and tattered synthetic black leather box. That's the precious item of Kaori which her mother had left for her - and which I had helped her to repair.

"…can I really borrow this from you?"

"The recordings may not be crystal clear, but it has a big recording range."

Since it's just a trial recording, it should be more than enough. The recorder's still not spoilt yet. Seems like Kaori has been using it really carefully, and that made me a little happy. I placed the bass back into its case. I then stuff the mini-amplifiers and the recorder into the pockets of the case, and made my way over the fence of the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Kaori sounded like she was close to tears.

"…to a place where I won't disturb anyone even if I sing."

"T-Then I too shall-"

"Since both of them are still asleep, you should just stay here instead."

Kaori became visibly depressed, but I really had no idea why. I walked away from the villa, went past the cries of the cicadas, and made my way towards the beach.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ145** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I returned to the villa when the sun was about to set. The door opened just as I was about to reach out for the doorknob. Chiaki stuck her head out of the door, and said with an expression as though she was about to pounce onto me, "Naruto, you're back? Geez, where did you go? I'm hungry!"

Chiaki pulled me into the villa energetically. I could see Kaori sitting down on the sofa wearily while hugging her guitar.

"Is Senpai still holed up in her room?"

"Mmm, so the two of us could only practice by ourselves. Hey, Kaori, let's start!"

Chiaki sat down between the drum set again, and gently twirled her drum sticks. Kaori seems dead tired from all the playing - she tried to stand up wobbly, and instead she could only took a seat on the sofa weakly. Go take a rest if you're that tired. However, just as I was entering the kitchen to prepare to stew some vegetables, Chiaki began to play the drums by herself. It's the hi-hat playing a set of semi- quavers, which sounded just like the buzz of a mosquito.

I already knew what the song was just from that short section alone. Kaori should have realized it in an instant, right? Coming shortly after the beats was the guitar solo, which sounded as though someone was running barefooted downhills on a mountain of spikes. It's 'He Man Woman Hater'. A chill ran through my spine, causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

What a miracle that was - all Chiaki needed was four bars of her drumming to convey her thoughts to Kaori. That power forms the basis of the jam sessions of this band. Kaori and Chiaki's performance went on endlessly like a kaleidoscope. It suddenly felt like they had added in the overture of The Marriage of Figaro. And as the melody spiraled its way up to the peak, Chiaki brought in Paradise City by Guns N' Roses.

I gently touched Kaori's recorder that was placed on top of the fridge. I've recorded it multiple times, and listened through it many times as well. I don't really know if it will be successful though. I was really not too confident of myself. After our dinner, Chiaki said she wanted to play with the fireworks. She had even prepared those fireworks that you fire off from the ground - that girl is really meticulous only when it comes to stuff like this.

"Don't place those fireworks on your hands."

Chiaki immediately gave a retort right after I had said that, "But it's more interesting this way!"

"You've caused a small fire by playing them this way back when we were in elementary school!"

This is a villa that we've loaned from someone, so what should we do if something happens? Kaori was almost in tears from her shock because of the spinning firecrackers. Chiaki stuck the sparklers together into an unbelievably thick bunch. It's already late into the night when we were done with all the fireworks.

Yet again, I was supposed to be the last to shower. And after I was done washing my clothes, I still have to make my way back to the place to clear the rubbish created during the fireworks session. A thick smell of gunpowder lingered in the air in front of the balcony. It's a smell that will appear only on the nights of summer, but I do quite like that smell sometimes.

In the end, I had no chance to show Senpai the recording that I had done, and the recorder was in my pocket this whole time. Damn, it's all Chiaki's fault! Just as I was scanning through the bushes to see if there were any remains of the fireworks, I suddenly heard the sounds of the glass door opening.

"I'm really sorry for making you do everything, young man."

Seems like Senpai was just done with her shower. She was wearing a tank top along with a pair of shorts. While drying her hair with the towel, she sat herself down on the fence of the balcony.

"Is the bathroom empty?"

"Not yet. Comrade Miyazono's still in there. She'll probably head over to inform you when she's done with her bath."

After I was done splashing water at the surroundings, I made my way back to the balcony with the pails in my hand, and sat on a chair that was of some distance away from Senpai. What's with her wet hair sticking at the areas of her exposed chest!? I dare not look at her at all. However, Senpai took the initiative to get close to me. I was suddenly nervous when she sat down right next to me.

"Somehow, it feels like young man's the one who is looking after us during the training camp."

Senpai hanged the towel on her shoulders and showed a lazy smile. That didn't sound like somthing she usually says, and that made me uncertain of how I should respond.

"…don't put it to heart. I'm used to doing all these things already."

Ah, right. I can't just head to sleep like this. I lifted my body slightly and took out the recorder from my pocket.

"Well… I've tried to record something while I was out."

"Hmm?"

"The song that is composed by Senpai. Though it's only me singing along to the accompaniment of the bass."

Senpai stared at me as though I was some sort of brightly shining object, before pressing onto the play button of the recorder. I could hear the sounds of the tape rolling as well as the rhythmic background noise. And then The sounds of the waves. And above them, was the soft and elegant chords of the bass. A simple harmonic progression played using the shuffle rhythm. Next, is the stuttering sounds of my hoarse voice.

"…this is the opening played in Mr. Big's Green-Tinted Sixties Mind. The song will be ruined if the acoustics are too heavy, so I've decided to use only the bass to play the chords…"

Senpai pressed her finger lightly onto my lips, and that caused me to swallow back the words that I was about to say next. She held onto the recorder with her other hand, as though she was trying to listen to my singing via her sense of touch as well.

When the main chorus had ended, Senpai stood up all of the sudden and pulled me into the glass door. I couldn't help but cover my face with my hands. As expected, I was meddling too much… even for someone as incredible as Senpai, she had wrecked her brains to try to come up with an arrangement for the song, but without success. How can someone like me be able to come up with-

"Young man, mind helping me rewind the tape?"

I responded by making a noise. When I lifted my head, Senpai was already standing before me with her Les Paul electric guitar in her hands.

"Eh?"

"I want to listen to it all over again from the beginning."

I was stunned for a while, and just stared into Senpai's eyes, which were burning with passion. I then quickly pressed the rewind button, and rewound the tape all the way to the beginning, before playing it again. Senpai added in a few simple phrases between my singing voice and the bass. Rather than calling them arpeggios, it's more like the whispers that are produced when the sands are washed about by the waves. Senpai's guitar had connected the blank stutters of the bass naturally, thus etching out a smooth line of melody.

When the song had ended, we remained silent for a long while. I could only hear the tape rolling on - and that too, was disrupted by the sound of the button springing up as the tape reaches the end. Once the recorder had quietened down, all that's left were the sounds of the waves and the insects, as well as the occasional roars of the passing cars from afar.

"You should be the one to sing this song." Senpai said softly.

"Eh? But…"

"So that's the nature of the song huh… but why didn't I realize it? Even though it's a song that's written by me."

Senpai leaned the guitar against the table. After rubbing her eyes with her fingers, she looked at me. Perhaps it was due to the backlights, but it seemed like her eyes were slightly wet.

"Umm… Senpai? Are you angry because of how I had rearranged the song and lowered its pitch?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not angry! Ah, geez, can you stop talking to me with the voice that you use when you sing? Just stay quiet for a while, or I won't be able to control my urge to hug you tightly!"

I immediately quieten down. I could feel my throat burning up in an instant.

"In any case, this song belongs to you. You will be the one singing this on our next performance. Alright?"

Senpai's gaze remained fixed on my body. I could only nod my head slightly. I heaved a slight sigh. Senpai finally broke her sight off me, thus returning me my freedom.

"Why didn't I notice it sooner? It will not do if we are to use my voice. No wait, perhaps I have already noticed it a long time ago…?"

I suddenly recalled what Kaori said. That… which means… is it really that?

"… Kaori, she…"

"Hmm?" Senpai turned her head to face me. Her eyes were slightly red.

Should I ask it or not? The thought streaked past my head suddenly. However, for some unknown reason, I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Kaori said something like this before. That each and every single song that is composed by Senpai is to be sung by a guy. Is that really true?"

With that, I lifted my head upwards to look at Senpai. This time round, there was an obvious gloominess appearing on her face, just like the dark skies prior to the ncoming downpour. Senpai then used a slight smile to force away that gloomy expression on her face, and said in a murmuring voice, "She's a really sharp girl."

Senpai smiled lightly, and raised her head to look into the seas of stars scattered across the night sky.

"There used to be this person in the third band that I was in. I thought he was my Paul McCartney, but… I was wrong."

I forgot when it was exactly, but Senpai said something like this before - John Lennon had Paul McCartney, someone whom he could call his 'other half'. Similarly, Senpai is looking for her own Paul. There used to be someone who stood next to Senpai - a guy. Which means that even till now, all the songs written by Senpai are still bound by his voice?

"In any case, that person is no longer around. Everyone will gradually leave me, away from my side." Senpai grabbed onto her exposed shoulders as she whispered that out.

I trembled from the strange chill that I felt. From the side, Senpai's face seemed like it was shrouded by a patch of dark clouds. Everyone will leave. The bands which Senpai used to be in had all disappeared as well. Senpai used to say these things half-jokingly with a carefree expression on her face, as though she didn't care a single bit about them.

But, if she really didn't care… she would not be showing such expressions on her face right now, right?

"…it will be fine." Upon hearing me say that, Senpai turned her face slowly towards me. Her eyes were like melting glass.

"It will be alright this time round. We won't disappear. I mean, this is the band that Senpai started by herself!"

"That's true, but… things are going on too smoothly, and that causes me to be afraid. The thought of the fellow members leaving me one by one - the thought of me being left alone yet again. I'll be uneasy whenever I think of those things. It should be fine if I don't think about those things, but I know very well - I know that people will easily, very easily, just disappear someday suddenly and never return. Those things have been happening again and again, and so…"

"Sen… pai…?"

Kagurazaka-senpai quietly placed her hands onto the silent recorder that was on the table. Her hands were trembling slightly.

"So I've decided to keep moving forward. Be it the training camp or the live performance, I'll decide everything by myself. I'll have to act one step faster in everything… so as not to suddenly wake up from this beautiful dream."

I could no longer say anything.

People will easily disappear one day all of the sudden - that's something that even I know. But even so, I could no longer come up with anything to say to Senpai. If the overwhelming confidence from her that's pulling all of us forward is nothing more than an act and a farce, then the actual source of power that is accomplishing everything is just something that is incredibly depressing.

"How strange…"

The smile that appeared on Senpai's face was like the pale white skies that are signalling the arrival of dawn.

"I actually said everything out loud. Perhaps it's because I feel at ease. Perhaps this time, it will really be okay."

"…it will be fine." I could only repeat that line.

"Mmm, that's right. _I think I have already found the Paul McCartney that belongs only to me._ "

"…you mean… Kaori?"

Senpai stared hard at my mouth. A strange expression of her half in laughter and half in tears appeared on her face briefly. And it changed into a dumbfounded expression shortly after.

"Comrade Aihara is always saying that you are an idiot and a dense person…"

Dammit, she's actually talking behind my back… umm, no wait, did I… just say something incredibly stupid?

"You're really an inconceivable guy! Should I say that you're sharp or dense? It's not you pretending that you don't know, right?"

"Umm, sorry, you mean-"

"Paul McCartney's a bassist, right?"

"Ah…"

Senpai's words continued to echo in my head. For a moment, I couldn't understand the meaning behind those words. It was till I felt the warmth of Senpai's hands covering mine, that I finally understood.

"Umm, well… but…"

"But— what?"

Senpai moved her face closer. Her smile was returning back to the normal, confident one. As for me, I looked incredibly embarrassing - it was as though my strength was totally sapped away from me.

"B-But I'm not that good with my bass…"

"Mmm, I know that. You'll have to practice harder in order to become my pillar."

"I can't compose as well as Senpai does…"

"For someone who snatched my melody from me and thoroughly converted it into something of your own, you sure know how to talk."

"Ugh… but…" Why was I forced into such a predicament? I was getting more and more confused.

"But I should be the treasure or something right? I can boast about things if I want to, but all I've really contributed is getting Kaori into the band. After that…"

"Didn't I say it before? I had my attention on you right from the beginning."

You did say that…

Senpai increased her grip on my tightly clenched fists. "I had found you from among the hundreds of articles that your mother had written, you know? If that isn't something special, then the rest of the encounters in this world are nothing more than just a small accident."

Senpai continued talking while staring at me from the side. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"It may be just an excuse when I asked you to invite Kaori Miyazono into the band. In actual fact, I'd have ways of accomplishing it even if I were to do it personally. However, I wanted to let you do it. You do understand what I am saying to you, right?"

Of course I do. What if she's not using me to get Kaori into the Folk Music Club, but the other way around…? No wait, but… is this person being serious? Her face was close enough to be nearly touching the tip of my nose, and her expression had returned to that of a schemer who plays around with me in her hands. Perhaps the tears that she had shown me earlier was all just an act! With my mind in chaos, I could no longer pry my eyes away from Senpai's lips.

"Are you… serious?" I finally squeezed those words out of my mouth.

"I'm serious all the time." Senpai moaned sweetly.

Just then, I could hear a _pa_ sound coming from behind Senpai. I quickly moved myself away from Senpai, and had nearly fallen off the chair in the process. I then stood up with the aid of the table. It's all because I saw the white silhouette of someone behind the glass door. That person had given up trying to shut the door that was left ajar. With her hair swaying close to her body, she was about to make her way back to the hall. It's Kaori.

I brushed aside the chair and made my way through the balcony swiftly, and squeezed in through the slit of the glass door. What's the reason for me to be that anxious? I had no idea at all.

"Kaori?" As I shouted that, the person in her pajamas with her back facing me stopped making her way up the spiraling staircase.

"…the bathroom's empty. Go and have your shower."

Her voice sounded really stiff. She didn't even spare a look at me. Why? Did she happen to hear the conversation between Senpai and me? How much did she hear?

"…Kaori"

"So I'm just an excuse."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Kaori then ran up the stairs, rushed straight into her room, and slammed the door shut.

The echoes rang through the ceiling of the hall. I could only stand by the side of the drum set and stare blankly at the silent door that had swallowed Kaori. The door of the room next to Kaori's opened up into a small slit, which revealed the sleepy face of Chiaki's.

"What's happening? Anything wrong?"

I shook my head. Since I couldn't bring myself to look straight at Chiaki, I could only fix my gaze at the door of Kaori's room. The sounds of footsteps as well as the scrapping of the closing door came from behind me. However, I remain rooted to where I was, and could not turn my head backwards at all.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ146** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was almost ten the following day, but Kaori was still in her bedroom.

"It seems like she's already awake. I just heard the sounds of her changing." Senpai said that in a depressed manner. Hey, there's another room between yours and hers! There has to be a limit to how sharp your ears can be!

"Even if it's at the other end of the school building, I can still hear the sounds of the girls changing!"

"Geez! Is that what you've always been doing when you were skipping your lessons?"

Upon hearing Chiaki say that in an angry tone, Senpai looked downwards miserably.

"But… it's always at the most crucial times that I miss hearing things. Just like then. If only I noticed that Comrade Miyazono was done with her shower…"

Back then? But I don't think Senpai was in the state to be worrying about anything else back then. Moreover, I was the one who was facing the hall, and I didn't notice Kaori was there till there was sound coming from the glass door. It felt like I had done something shameful - but I didn't do anything wrong that would make Kaori angry! I didn't, right?

"Why is Kaori that angry?" Chiaki stared at Senpai and I as she tuned the tightness of the snare drum.

"It would have been much easier to deal with it if she was just angry. That was probably… her not being angry." Senpai tilted her head slightly, before giving a sigh.

Somehow, she didn't seem to be that worried. It was like I'm the only one who's worried sick, and that made me feel really uneasy. After we were done with our breakfast, I decided to head to the second floor to check things out. I knocked on the door of her room. No response.

"…Kaori? I brought breakfast over."

I could feel that she was on the other side of the door. She just wasn't giving me any response. Back then, Kaori said… _"So I'm just an excuse."_ Which means she had at least heard the last few sentences that Senpai said. She then thought that she was just an excuse for Senpai to get me into the band - no wait, that's not it.

"Kaori, please open the door. Let's have a proper talk."

Should things continue this way, Kaori may start thinking in the wrong direction. I gave up when the door to her room remained tightly shut. I then carried the tray of onigiri back downstairs.

"Is Kaori okay?" Chiaki asked.

I shook my head.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's practice." As she said that, Senpai had already plugged her Les Paul guitar into the amplifiers, and was ready to go. Somehow… it feels like this person isn't concerned about Kaori at all. Am I thinking too much into it?

"Is Senpai not worried about Kaori?" Chiaki knitted her eyebrows.

"Of course I am, to the point where it feels like my body is about to be ripped apart. However… I know there's nothing much that I can do."

"Geez!"

This time, it's Chiaki who ran up the stairs.

"Kaori, did something happen? Did that stupid Naruto say something terrible again?" Chiaki's voice traveled down to the first floor.

She said in the same ridiculing tone that she uses when she teases me. But this time round, it felt really uncomfortable - as though there's something stuck in between my ribs. In the end, Chiaki made her way back down dejectedly.

"She didn't even say anything." Chiaki sat down on the chair of the drum set, and sighed in the direction of the hi-hat's pedal.

"The training camp ends today…"

"We still have some time left before Kakashi-san comes over to fetch us."

With that, Senpai gently plucked one of the strings of her Les Paul guitar. It may have been just me thinking too much, but that sentence of hers felt really cold.

"Which song shall we practice? Songs from The Eagles again? Since Kaori's not around."

"Nope. We'll be practicing on the new song." Senpai took a quick look at me.

The song… of yesterday? Chiaki and Senpai discussed how they should go about with the way the drums come in, but I was in no mood to play my bass at all. This is the first day that we'll be practicing this song as a band, and should we carry on with this and work on the song when Kaori's not around. Kaori's reason for being here may really just disappear. I covered my mouth when something came to my mind all of the sudden. Is that the reason… that is causing Kaori's uneasy feeling? She kept saying how she doesn't know her reason for being here. If that's really the case…

"Young man?"

"…yes?" I raised my head in response to Senpai's call.

"We'll go with the full ensemble for the intro of the song, and play the first for bars grandly with a _bam_. We'll be using the same chords for section B as well. Well, something like that."

Senpai strummed her guitar gently to demonstrate it to me.

"The sounds of the cymbals will then die down, then it will be linked to the intro that you recorded on the tape yesterday. During the first repeat, the guitar won't be coming in as well. Okay?"

I nodded my head stiffly. How will Kaori feel when she listens to this song? For a long time, we couldn't agree on the composition of the song. It was then when Chiaki suddenly suggested: "Why don't we remove the drums?"

I couldn't understand the reason behind Chiaki's suggestion - it would be too bland with just Senpai's guitar playing in the background. But since we can't make it work with the three of us playing at the same time.

Senpai suddenly lifted both of her hands up to stop us from playing. That was already one of the countless times that we had played the opening intro. Chiaki's drum sticks slid their way down the surface of the cymbals, which produced an uncomfortable scratching sound that filled the entire hall.

"…what's wrong?"

"Comrade Miyazono has gone out."

"Eh?" I lifted my head to look at the corridors of the second floor that was located in the area high above us. She went out? If that's the case, we should have noticed the door of the room opening.

"She went out through the windows. That reckless girl." Senpai quickly turned down the volume of the amplifiers and switched it off. She then threw her guitar onto the sofa and dashed out of the door.

Out through the windows? There are trees close to the windows on the other side of the room, so it's not impossible for her to go down via the trunk of the trees. But… really? Chiaki was one step faster than me in making her way towards the stairs. Both of us ran up to the second floor quickly, which caused the spiral staircase to creak from our steps.

Chiaki opened Kaori's bedroom door, but there was no one to be seen. An opened briefcase was placed on the bed. We could see the layers of greenery swaying to the winds through the opened window. Chiaki leaned her back against the side of the door dejectedly, and slumped down onto the floor.

"Why is she doing such dangerous things despite her weak body…"

I could feel my strength leaving me. I sat on the handrails of the corridor weakly, and stretched out my legs. Just where is Kaori planning to go to? She even ran out barefooted. Dammit… is she going to disappear again without saying anything?

"Thank god Senpai realized it." Chiaki mumbled as she looked towards the opened windows.

That person must have been worrying about Kaori in her own way as well, that's probably the reason that we were only practicing the new song, right? Because the tone of that song is the quietest, which makes it the easiest for her to detect the movements on the second floor. Thank god she noticed it. But I didn't notice anything.

"What exactly happened? Are you not telling me something?"

It was only when I heard Chiaki's words that I lifted my head which was buried in between my knees. Chiaki bit onto her lower lips and stared at me earnestly.

"…actually… I don't really know either."

"Why is you always like this!?"

"Sorry."

But where exactly should I start from? Somehow, it feels like I shouldn't tell her about the gloomiest part of Senpai's heart, even if that person is Chiaki.

"Kaori seems to be thinking that it's okay for the band even if she is not around."

"Mmm, I know that."

"And then… I think she overheard the conversation between Senpai and I… probably."

I explained to Chiaki what happened yesterday night. In order for her not to find out about Senpai's painful past, I was paying special attention to my words.

"Which means to say, Senpai used Kaori in order to get close to Naruto?"

"No, like I've already said, that's not it." Kaori was probably thinking the same thing as Chiaki.

"Senpai was already planning to invite Kaori. She just did so through me, even though she could've done it by herself."

Well, if you want to say it in a manner that is as blunt as Chiaki's, it would be - Senpai used me to get Kaori into the band, and in order to get me into the band, she manipulated me as well. There is no need for Kaori to be thinking too much into things. If only I had the chance to talk to her properly about it.

"I think Kaori probably knows that as well."

"…huh?"

"So it's pointless to explain everything to her, because that's not what's important."

I took a glance at Chiaki's side profile. Behind her face, were the leaves and the branches of the trees that were rustling gently in the wake of the breeze. The gaps between the leaves had sliced the rays into multiple strands.

"The reason that Kaori's in the band is because of Naruto! Do you understand?"

I nodded my head hesitantly. Well, I've heard Kaori saying something like that before as well. She said she is following me because Senpai invited me into the band. However, Chiaki shook her head with a slightly sad expression on her face.

"…Naruto probably won't get it."

"Won't get what?"

"Think through it carefully, and find out yourself! I'll be very troubled if you don't realize it yourself."

Just as I was about to continue asking her about it, I could hear the sounds of the main door being knocked on. There's someone knocking on the door. I sprang up and ran down the stairs. Upon opening the door, I could see Senpai's exhausted face. Kaori was on her shoulders with her face pale and her eyes shut tight.

"What happened?"

Senpai dragged herself through the door while carrying Kaori on her back.

"She collapsed on the floor, probably from anemia. Comrade Aihara, clear out the space on the sofa."

Chiaki hastily removed the guitar. Senpai then laid Kaori's small body horizontally on the sofa. She then propped Kaori's legs up using the cushions, so that her head is at a level beneath her feet. Finally, she began loosening Kaori's collar.

"Young man, there should be some red tea in the fridge, right? Add some sugar into it, then warm it up with the microwave. Bring it here when it's done."

"Ah, right."

Just as I was taking the cup of red tea and walking my way out of the kitchen, Kaori's eyes opened slightly - though she still looked to be in a pretty bad shape. Senpai knelt down next to Kaori's face. As for Chiaki, she was peeking at Kaori's face from behind the sofa.

"You were running about recklessly without eating your breakfast, right?" Senpai said gently as she touched Kaori's cheeks lightly.

"Do you want to drink this? You'll feel better if you do."

Senpai took the cup from me. Kaori bit on her lips and shook her head when the cup was held close to her face. Senpai slowly placed the cup on her mouth and took a sip of the red tea. She then got close to Kaori's lips -

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

"…mmm, mmmmmm!"

With her hands being grabbed onto and her shoulders pressed down, Kaori had no choice but to accept Senpai's way of feeding her through the lips, and she was even making some noise through her nose… Uwa! I knew in my heart that it shouldn't be something that I should be looking at, but I still stared at Kaori till she was done swallowing the red tea.

"…fuu."

Senpai moved her moist lips away from Kaori. She then licked them with an intoxicated expression on her face.

"Thank you for that!"

"What's with the 'thank you for that'!? What exactly is going through your head at a time like this!?" I snapped at her without even thinking. As for Chiaki, she was covering her blushing face with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I finally had the chance presented to me!"

"Geez! Stupid Senpai!" Chiaki yelled.

Kaori's face was flushed red. She turned her body away and buried her face into the back of the sofa.

"It's an emergency… so I had no choice but to do it."

T-This person here… I really couldn't come up with anything else to yell at her.

"Don't mind, Comrade Miyazono. Just treat it like you were bitten by a stray dog, and forget about it."

"You aren't allowed to talk since you're the culprit behind all this!"

"Hey, there may be a next time if she forgets about it!"

"Behave yourself!"

Senpai patted me on my head when she saw me in my agitated state. Is she joking about it so as to alleviate the tense atmosphere? Or is she serious about everything that she just said? My head hurts just thinking about it. Just then, Senpai's cell phone on the piano rang.

"…yes? … Hmm? Ah, mmm. Thanks, I get it… mmm, see you later."

 _Pa_. After closing her phone, Senpai turned her head around to look at the hall.

"Kakashi-san's about to arrive. He just went past the intersection."

Chiaki and I exchanged looks for a moment, before looking at Kaori.

"Let's pack up and clean the hall! Comrade Miyazono, you rest for a while. Young man, go prepare our bento. Kakashi probably didn't have his lunch as well. Seems like we don't have much time to spare, so we'll eat on the car instead."

Senpai placed her guitar into its case, and proceeded to pack the stands. Chiaki's sight landed on Kaori's yellow colored hair. After a while, she stood up, made her way to the drum set, and began packing the cymbals. It's finally about to end? Under such circumstances? I took another look at Kaori's back. Her frail, slender body remained motionless. In the end, I was unable to talk to her about anything. Kaori and I are still unable to communicate with each other properly.

But then… will everything be fine if we can communicate with each other through words? Chiaki said this: _Kaori should know that, but it's not important._ Which means, it's all because I didn't notice it?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **147** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It's a little past noon when I heard the sounds of the engine from outside the door.

"Hmm? Why is everyone not tanned?" Kakash-sani stuck his head out from the driving seat of the SUV.

"We're not here just to swim, but to practice."Senpai answered while carrying the drums away from the terrace.

Kaori's still laying on the sofa, and Chiaki went to Kaori's room to bring her luggage down. I took their luggage along with mine and placed it in the SUV. Just as I was about to head back to get the rest of the luggage, Kakashi pulled me by my collar.

"Is there something?"

"Did you do something that you weren't supposed to do?" He didn't seem like he was joking, and that caused me to fluster.

"Why are you asking that?"

"The mood feels really strange. Even Kyouko has become really meek."

He's really sharp… as expected from someone who has (probably) known Senpai for a long time already.

"We had a small quarrel."

"Well, that's to be expected, since you're the only guy around! I was thinking that this may not have been the greatest idea."

"It's probably not what your thinking."

"Nothing like that happened? But it's three-days and two-nights?" Kakashi placed his arms on my shoulders and asked softly.

"…nothing." The things that he's referring to is probably… _those_ things, right?

"That's even worse, right? That's not normal at all."

I was getting more and more confused about what he was trying to say. Just as I was about to walk through the door of the villa, I nearly bumped into Kaori, who was carrying the floor tom. Did she just wake up? She still looks like she's in really bad shape.

"It's better for you to continue resting." I was about to offer to help her with that, but she shook her head silently instead.

After ensuring that all the doors and windows were locked, plus checking that all power sources were switched off, I then locked the main door and passed the keys to Kakashi. It was already one o'clock. The weather felt cool though, as the skies were filled with clouds. Kaori was sitting between Senpai and Chiaki in the back seats. As such, I took the bento and sat down in the co-driver's seat.

"Kakashi-san, that was quite an impressive villa." Senpai said that to Kakashi when the car hit the road after passing through the forest.

"I want to come here next year as well. The four of us together." The four of us coming here together next year. Those words struck a chord somewhere deep in my heart.

"It's okay to lend you guys the villa, but don't ask me to be your driver again. I'm not that free - I'll have to rush down to the studio after this."

"You can just ask someone else to take over for you."

"How can I possibly do that!"

Kakashi rammed hard on the pedals, and a refreshing gush of wind blew in from the opened windows. I could catch glimpses of the glittering horizon through the trees.

"I'm ferrying three high-school girls, yeah? How can I ask someone else to do this? What will I do if something happened? Also, for nothing to happen despite being together with three girls - that's just embarrassing."

Somehow, it feels like he was directing that at me in a roundabout way. Did he notice? Kakashi shot a glance at me, and laughed with his shoulders shaking. And since he turned on the stereo immediately after, the conversation ended just like that. A cheap-sounding but warm timbre of the keyboard as well as the crisp sound of the guitar came from the speakers. It's Mötley Crüe's Home Sweet Home. Kakashi-san gave a huge spin on the steering wheel. The trees on our left disappeared along the bend, and what appeared before our eyes was the sea, as though it was bidding its last goodbye.

It was about four when we reached home. Kakashi kindly drove each of us back to our homes. Chiaki and I were the last ones left in the car after Senpai and Kaori had been dropped off earlier.

"Ah, you can just drop both of us off here. We live close to each other," said Chiaki as she took the luggage out of the boot.

"Sorry for making you drive us home."

"It's on the way, so that's nothing! I'm heading down to Tokyo anyway." Kakashi removed his sunglasses and showed a wry smile. It's been hard on him. I mean, he only lost a bet.

"Kakashi-san, you'll be going to the live performance, right?" Chiaki stuck her head through the window of the driver's seat from outside, and asked.

"Live performance? We aren't performing together… Ah, you mean the live performance of Melancholy Wolf?"

"Yes! I've already got the tickets. I was really surprised when I saw you the day before yesterday."

Chiaki is a fan of his? I'm not too interested in listening to music lately, so I had no idea at all.

"I'll make sure that you can recognize me from the stage. Oh, I'll throw a towel up the stage, so make sure you catch that!"

"Mmm!"

"Well, I'll be in your care during the secret gig too! Ah, we'll still meet each other again during our rehearsals, yeah?" Kakashi then moved his sight away from Chiaki and onto me.

"I'm really thankful towards you. Somehow, it feels like I can't lift my head in front of you."

"Forget about it!" Kakashi hammered me on my shoulders a few times.

"To be able to see Kyouko singing right before my eyes - that's more than enough for me."

I looked at the SUV as it left, and suddenly thought of something - just what is the relationship between Kagurazaka-senpai and him? He seemed to know more about Senpai than all of us, so he probably should have known her from her earlier bands or something?

"Naruto, I'll be heading back!" Chiaki's voice came from my back. I turned around.

"Well, next Monday? See you in school then."

"Yeahh."

Even though it's the summer holidays, the schools are opened during working days, so we can still use the club room. The live performance will be here soon huh.

"You must reflect on lots of things, alright?" After saying that, Chiaki ran past a turn at the intersection and disappeared.

Reflect… seems like I'll have to do some reflecting huh? But I had no idea what I should be reflecting on, so that's probably the first on my list.

"I'm back…" When I opened the door I noticed that Naruko's shoes were nowhere to be found.

"… Did she go outside this late?"

Dad was taking a nap on the sofa in the living room. He's quite enjoying himself. After a bath at night, I was in my room sitting on my bed and staring at my cell phone. For a long time, I was fretting about what I should do. I already know Kaori's number, which means I can call her anytime I want to. If so, should I give her a call right now? There are a lot of things that I want to talk to her about - things like if she recovered from her anemia already, and some other stuff. I haven't told her about the new song, and Before I knew it, I had already pressed on the call button.

I placed the speaker next to my ears, and listened to the connection tone ringing repeatedly for a while. Just as I was about to give up and disconnect the call, I could suddenly hear a _beep_. A faint breathing sound then caressed my ears.

"… Yes?"

Kaori's voice sounded really fuzzy, as though it had come from the bottom of the swimming pool. Even the sound of the dogs barking sounded much clearer than her voice, despite them coming from a place much further away from the speakers. The scene of Kaori throwing the phone to the ground and burying her face in the pillow appeared in my mind.

"Umm… is your body alright?"

"…I'm fine." What a cold reply.

"Really… but you didn't even take a bite from the bento."

"I ate a little during dinner."

"Is your father… at Boston?"

"Yes. He won't be back anytime soon."

I had no idea what I should say next. The silence together with the background noise continued on for a while. I could even hear the exhausts of the car that was outside of her house. What's with the incredible performance of her phone? Somehow, the silence became even heavier.

"-Ruto…"

"-Kaori…"

Our voices overlapped with each other. It then became the situation where we couldn't speak again. What the heck am I doing here? Focus! Ain't I consciously aware of it already? We severely lack communication between the two of us.

"…it's about yesterday." I finally said it.

"It's about what happened yesterday night. I want to properly talk with you about it. The things that Senpai said."

There was a slight change to Kaori's breathing on the other side of the phone.

"You heard everything right? From where onward did you listen to?"

Should Kaori not answer, then there's no point in me going on and on by myself. I stared at the backpack on the floor and waited.

"Kyouko always had her sights set on you, right? Then she pulled me into the band in order to get you in as well."

"That's not it!" The pitch of my voice raise a bit.

"Senpai had always been paying attention to you as well. She had planned to get you into the band right from the start. I'm not lying. I heard this from Senpai: while on the roof of the school's building during a certain rainy day in September last year, she heard the sounds of a guitar coming from the courtyard. Remember? Book II of The Well-Tempered Clavier, where you skipped the fugue and played only the preludes. That was the first time Senpai noticed you, and from then on —"

"— I know that." Kaori suddenly interrupted my heated explanation.

"I know that Kyouko… really likes me. Because she's the sort of person who doesn't lie."

"Mmm. That's why…"

"But I don't care about those things at all."

"Why?"

"Sorry. It's not Kyouko's fault, and neither is it yours. It's just that I… don't know what I should do."

I had no idea what I should be doing either.

"I… had never once thought of joining a band, and I don't know anything about rock. Even though Chiaki said it's fine to be like this, but… but I still…"

… The sounds of sobbing?

"As expected, I know that it won't do. I know that after last night. It's because… the band would be nothing to me if you're not around. It's just like how my existence is nothing to the band…"

"I won't leave the band. What are you talking about?" The things that Senpai said before suddenly appeared in my mind once again — _people will easily, very easily, just disappear suddenly someday and never return._

"It's not that…" Kaori's voice was trembling.

"Because… you still have Kyouko, right? Even… Even if I'm not around…"

It's as if the later parts of her sentence were swallowed by darkness. And the last part of that sentence finally pierced its way into my heart.

"… Sorry."

After she hung up the phone, I could still hear the remains of her voice in my ears. It's as though I could feel her silky smooth blond long hair just by moving my shoulders a little. I still have Senpai… what does that mean? What exactly is she saying? _'Even if I'm not around—'._ That's what she said. So that's where the problem lies. I had no idea how she had gotten herself in that place.

As I was musing Kaori words - _Beep beep beep._ My phone suddenly rang. I was about to check, but I realized I didn't receive a call but a message.

"Ryouta…" I left my room and went down the stairs.

"Strange. For him to send a message… normally if he wanted something he would just give me a call."

Very strange indeed. The message's header was **Naruto, where do you think I am now?**

…like hell I would know, you idiot.

I opened the message.

 **I'm hiding in my little sister's closet.**

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I immediately wanted to scold him. I couldn't imagine how he could get into that kind of situation. And to think he still sent me a message. He told me 'I'm hiding in my little sister's closet'. What was his intention? A confession of his shameful action? Or was he boasting? Anyway, I didn't want any connection with him right now.

I sat down in the middle of the stairs and replied. **What the hell are you doing?**

A few seconds later, Ryouta's reply came. **I thought I was about to die when the phone rang (^-^;)**

"So your little sister is in her room!?" What was going on on the other side? Anyway, at least turn off your ring tone!

Another message.

 **Wow…I almost was found out. But I turned off the ring tone.**

 **Is there something wrong with your head? I ask again, how could that happen?**

 **My little sister might have a boyfriend.**

"…"

Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off Ryouta's message.

 **What did you say?**

 **Since Kae found out about the love doll that looks like her, she refused to talk with me.**

You deserved it.

 **And yesterday, she told me that she got a boyfriend.**

"…"

 **Then like something possessed me, I sneaked into her room to find some trace of her boyfriend. Suddenly she returned, so I had to hide in her closet. She is playing eroge right now.**

"You said 'right now'!?" It was serious trouble. If I were him, I would probably panic too. I could easily imagine myself in that state. Of course the little sister role was Naruko.

Sneaking into Naruko's room, then hiding in her closet when she suddenly returned…She started playing eroge…oh my god!…This is the end!

 **I don't know what to do now. Help me!**

"Even if you ask me…"

 **If I'm found out, she will kill me!**

Well, you could always walk out of her closet instead of waiting to be found out. Of course, I doubted that she will speak with you ever again for the rest of your life. Or maybe…

 _Beep beep beep beep…_

 **Not good Naruto!**

 **…w** **hat happended?** Did Kae find out?

 **There is a leather suit in Kae's closet. How could she get that…**

 **Aren't you the one who bought it for her?**

 **Right! I forgot!**

 **How about you just let her discover you!?** I felt I was getting more and more stupid for chatting with him.

 **Now that you mention it, when can I watch the DVD box with the actress that looks like Karin?**

 **What? Doesn't that thing belong to me only?**

 **Don't be ridiculous! —! \\(`д '#)** **ノ** **, I'm the one who paid for most of it!**

 **Do you want me to call your little sister and tell her to check her closet?**

 **You… you! Bastard!**

 **Think about it. You could escape from that situation with just 980 yen. Isn't it a small price to pay?**

 **What do you have in mind?**

 **I will call your sister and lead her outside.**

 **Damn right! You are so smart!**

You are an idiot. I thought that's the reason you messaged me in the first place.

 **Fine! Do it!**

 **OK**

Now, Kae's number was… But when I just about to search her number, Ryouta sent another message.

 **Wait a second! Kae has started moving!**

Wait? Wasn't Kae playing eroge?

 **Sorry, but I don't think I can help you to peek at your sister.**

 **No, no. Kae just took out a picture.**

 **Her boyfriend's picture?** She really did have a boyfriend? I couldn't believe it….

 **Damn I don't have a clear view! Say, Naruto, do you have any leads on Kae's boyfriend**

I couldn't say that I had none. Like Shinomiya. He seems like he had special attention toward Kae. I once heard him say 'What a cute girl'. He even told me 'Do you want to be her supervisor', like he wanted to warn me to stay away from Kae… just…after Kae's reveal, he got scared shitless. I don't know what he thinks about Kae now.

 **I can't say that I have none, but it isn't enough to draw a conclusion.**

…now that I think about Ryouta's situation. Naruko told me too she have a boyfriend not long ago. I sat down on the stairs and took another look at the front door.

"Naruko… still hasn't come home yet."

But even if my sister got a boyfriend, I didn't have any special feeling about it. From the depths of my heart, I thought that Ryouta was an idiot pervert, but…

 **Say, what will you do if your sister got a boyfriend?**

 **I WILL KILL HIM!** He said that.

Kill him!? Ha ha, good choice! Even if Shinomiya liked Kae, all that awaited him was death. He had to accept that his girlfriend is a fujoshi, her brother is a siscon. What a poor guy.

I felt a little better, and continued, **Yeah, but Ryouta, what about your sister?**

Right after I sent it away, I immediately regretted that I said something so vague. But if Ryouta is an older brother like me, he probably should be able to understand. No matter what, little sister is little sister. Someday she will have a boyfriend, then get married and leave her brother's side. She will no longer need her brother to protect her. Although it wasn't because of her boyfriend, my sister almost reached that status once – but I didn't like that, so I ran to America and brought her back home. But… For Naruko, it was too soon for her to become independent. It's just a matter of time. Someday, I will turn around and find out she's disappeared. Do you understand Ryouta?

 **I understand. But I will still beat her boyfriend up. I will definitely do it if she got a boyfriend!**

What kind of brother are you? I was surprised.

 **You damn siscon! You'll beat her boyfriend up because of your jealously?**

 **Mind your own business.**

 **Naruto, I never said I 'only want Kae to be happy' – I couldn't say something cool like that. To see my little sister be taken away by someone else, I couldn't bear watching it. I do understand what you meant, but I couldn't accept it.** **』**

"… Really" You couldn't accept it, huh? I gave up. Really – I couldn't believe someone like you existed. To be able to say your honest feelings so easily.

I looked up. In front of me was my home which I had lived in for 17 years. Above this stair case was my room and my sister's room. Nothing could remain unchanged forever, but I've accepted that. I once thought that my life could 'remain unchanged forever', and that was the best. But in just one year, that dream completely changed.

My sister changed me, Kaori change me. I had never thought that I would join a band and I never thought too would be willing to go to otaku event. But, like the previous year, I still hoped that my life could continue like that forever. Like… I had started to love this current life style.

Okay, back to the topic. What would Ryouta do? Even he could be a world-class siscon, but he surely couldn't think about 'love my little sister'. Because he should feel 'now is fine'. What about Kae? What did she think about her brother? What did she think about their relationship? And what about - Naruko?

"Ah, stop stop" I felt so uncomfortable.

 _Beep beep beep beep_ …

"Right right"

Must be Ryouta. Sorry, I forgot about you. You wanted me to call Kae and lured her away from her room, right? Good – leave it to me. I opened the message.

 **My little sister has found me (^0^)\**

Looks like I was too late.

"Ryouta… I won't forget you"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ148** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was half past nine when Naruko got home. I still sat on the stairs deep in thought. So I was the first one to know.

"I'm home. "

"Welcome home." I replied

Naruko came home in new clothes, which even I had never seen before. Her feet and shoulders were left bare. Where did she go in clothes like that? She was carrying her bag – she went shopping with someone?

"Tch, you already back? I thought you would stay longer there with that pianist girl."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just stay there with her and never come back? I know how much you like to spend time with her."

What an answer… that showed how bad my relationship with my sister was. We just met and we already started arguing.

" _Haah_ … anyway where have you been this late?" With a tired voice, I asked.

"It's none of your concern! And what are you doing sitting there? get out of my way. You are blocking the stairs."

I wanted to ask her a lot of questions. But since I didn't know why Naruko was angry, I couldn't help it. A careless move will lead to another storm.

"…"

A few seconds passed in silence.

"… Gross." Naruko moved past me.

I don't know why… In an instant, an unknown chill crawled up my spine. Unconsciously, I turned around and caught my sister's wrist. Surprised, Naruko turned around.

"… It hurts. What are you doing?"

"No…" Why…am I holding my sister's wrist? I didn't know what to say. Because I didn't even know why I caught her hand in the first place.

"Let me go!" Naruko started to struggle.

I had no reason to hold your hand – yes, I knew that. But in contrast to my mind, my arm held firm, even applied more strength. Because Naruko pulled her elbow back, our distance shortened. Her face was right in front of me.

"Wait… it it really hurts…you…what are you… what are you doing?" Naruko's voice was trembling.

"You…"

Maybe her anger suppressed her fear, Naruko's cheek reddened, she told me in a fierce voice, "What…what…"

"You… really got a boyfriend?" I said, my voice weak and broken.

"… Oh?"

Her struggling getting weaker and weaker. Maybe my question caught her off guard. After I said it – somehow, my arm loosened.

"It hurts …" Holding her reddened wrist, Naruko looked at me with teary eyes.

"… It hurts so much…"

"I-I'm sorry."

There wasn't anything I could do except apologize. Why was I acting this way, why did I say that – even now, I didn't know.

"… I wanted to make up with you…no, you should get angry. This is all my fault."

To think that I used violence against my sister…I really suck.

"…"

Naruko didn't say anything. I looked away. I was too embarrassed to face my sister's eyes. Will she verbally abuse me again? Will she hit me? I expected all that. But

"…Pfffff."

I couldn't believe my ears. She laughed.

"Haha… so that's it? You are jealous because your sister got a boyfriend? Ahahahaha! Gross! To think you could ask me with such a serious face 'You really got a boyfriend'!" Naruko's eyes brightened, she happily mocked me.

Why are you so happy? Weren't you just angry a few seconds ago? And I treated you… that way. I couldn't understand you. I asked in desperation, "…so…do you have one? Or not?"

" _Who knows ~_ "

" _Haah_ … I totally can't understand you."

"I also can't understand you." Naruko turned her back to me.

"… Do you want me to introduce you? To my boyfriend." Leaving behind such provoking words, she went into her room.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ149** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

On the following Monday, Chiaki and I had agreed to meet at my house before heading to school together. Some of the teachers-on-duty won't be at the school that early during the holidays, which means that we may not be able to draw the keys for our morning practice. That morning, we couldn't manage to find the key to our club's practice room in the key box.

"…Senpai took it?"

"It's probably her."

We confirmed that with each other.

Over the weekends, we tried to make several calls to Kaori, but she never picked up any of them. The two of us made our way to the back of the school building. When we opened the door, a series of intensive piano passages overwhelmed us, and that caused me to shield my face with my hands without thinking.

In the middle of the cramped classroom, I could almost see the grand piano as well as the yellow long hair behind it that was swaying along with the rhythm of the melody - however, that was just a brief mirage. There's only a set of drums huddling in one of the gloomy corners of the room. In front of the mini amplifier to the left, was the back of someone together with her braided black hair. Kagurazaka-senpai was sitting on the round stool and listening to the piano piece, and she was almost sprawling over the speakers. The room was engulfed in heat since she didn't switch the air-conditioning on.

This… This song is…

"…hmm? Morning, my fellow comrades." Senpai turned around to greet us with a smile, despite her looking all worn out.

Chiaki pushed the dazed me aside, walked into the room, and sat down on the chair behind the drum set. "Senpai, are you okay? You don't look too good…"

"Mmm. I've been listening to this song without sleep since last night. There's absolutely no time for me to relax and rest!"

Then just stop listening to it continuously? I closed the door and walked into the classroom, before switching on the air-con.

"What song is this? It's really incredible… Is it really played by a human being?"

It really is played by a human being. I could tell just by listening to it - the person playing it is none other than Kaori. Senpai pressed her face against the speakers and continued listening to it in silence. Therefore, I answered in her place,

"The song's name is Islamey. It's the world's hardest piano piece."

"I see…"

But is that really being played by Kaori? I don't remember her releasing that piece before.

"This is played by Kaori, right? Where did you get your hands on that?"

"Young man, you can really recognize immediately if it's a piece that is played by Kaori!"

Because there's no one else who'd play it in that manner! This is not the fastest version of Islamey that I had listened to before, but… in any case, she had managed to allow the listeners to clearly discern the part where her left hand was playing out the notes that were moving up and down the scales, while maintaining a flawless tempo at the same time - and since Islamey is a dance-tune, her way of playing may actually be the correct way of doing it.

"This is an unreleased recording. I managed to get my hands on it after sneaking into Comrade Miyazono's house last night."

"What the hell have you done!?" That is definitely a crime, isn't it!?

"I didn't steal this, yeah? It's already my second time sneaking into Comrade Miyazono's house, and this time I managed to locate her room successfully. Though I didn't expect her to throw this tape at me in the moment of her fury. Seems like she's really unhappy about being seen by others while she is listening to piano pieces, so I said nothing else and got myself out of there as quickly as I could."

"Senpai, you really should be sent to jail, I'll bring along some tonics when I visit you." Chiaki's eyes were actually wet.

"Thank you. You are not to fall in love with anyone else while I'm serving my sentence, okay?"

"Mmm!"

"That's not funny at all! Stop fooling about, or I'll really call the cops!"

" _Haah_ , young man is not the least bit poetic…"

That has nothing to do with being poetic or not! Senpai ignored my protests, and picked up her guitar that was already connected to the amplifiers. After muting her guitar by applying the palm mute, she began playing notes with almost no intonation in them, and used them to gently accompany the chords that were repeatedly struck out by Kaori and played via the speakers. It's a sound that will make one feel like responding after listening to it.

 _Zun_ a heavy sound rang, followed by a delicate and brief triplet - Chiaki's drums began to join in as well, and she started off with the subtle beats of the ride cymbals together with the snare drums. As the melody of the piano moved into the climax, Senpai's guitar was roaring in response as well; as for the drums, it had transformed into a fervent tempo that is focused on the bass drums. I see, that does sound like the traditional dances of Caucasus - very passionate but unrefined.

I removed my bass case from my shoulders and leaned it against the wall, before sitting down on the cushion on the floor. Should there be no interruptions, the members of this band can just jam on non-stop for several hours, well, aside from me, that is. But looking at the current situation… can I include Kaori as well?

We're talking about something that is way outside of my territory - won't they get tired at all? Whatever. The recorded Islamey by Kaori will have to come to an end. I listened to it in a daze - the piece had lightly skipped through the slow part in the middle (but that's the part that I loved the most), and went straight to the back, before starting all over again from the beginning. W-Wait a second? That's not how the piece is supposed to be, right?

"What's this? Why is it going on and on forever?" I couldn't help but stand up and interrupt their performance.

Chiaki stopped her movements and stared at me with her face red. Senpai laughed and switched off the mini amplifiers.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night after returning home. After cutting and sampling the piece, I made it so that it will repeat on and on non-stop. With that, we can use it as a disco piece! The tempo of Comrade Miyazono's performances are all very distinct, which makes them suitable to be used for things like this."

"Just sleep properly and stop doing these things! You look really horrible, okay!?"

"How can I possibly go to sleep when I didn't manage to have a proper talk with Comrade Miyazono?"

I sank weakly into the cushion on the floor. That means that I was the only one who managed to speak with Kaori after the training camp?

"So, what's going on here? We have less than a week before our live performance…"

The performance is this Saturday. If this carries on…

"Comrade Miyazono hasn't even practiced our new piece before. In any case, let's record it for now! Hey young man, begin with the preparations!"

"…ah, right."

We burned the whole day to record that song. Since Kaori wasn't around, we couldn't decide on the actual arrangement of the song. We managed to fill up the thirty-minute tape by trying out various different arrangements.

"I'll deliver this to her," Chiaki said. "This is for Kaori, right?"

"Are you taking it there? Aside from the guards, there are two Dobermans in her courtyard as well. I suggest that you take the much safer route by infiltrating from the underground pipes or something."

"Can't we just visit her normally and openly!?"

"This is the map to the livehouse. We have a rehearsal on Friday, so remember to ask her to come!" Senpai ignored me totally and passed the tape, scores and the livehouse's handout to Chiaki. As for Chiaki, she was staring at the map that was printed on the handout.

"So… she may not be coming here even once till Friday?"

"Mmm… that's quite possible."

"How can she do that!"

Forget about the rehearsal, she may not even appear on the actual day of the performance - all three of us knew of that possibility, but we just refrained from mentioning it. Should I follow along as well? Perhaps it will be better for Chiaki to go alone instead… since it seems like I was the one who made Kaori angry. Just as I was thinking of that, Chiaki grabbed me by my collar and said, "Naruto, you're coming along as well!"

"Uh… mmm…"

"Don't you want to go?"

"It just feels like… she'll refuse to see me even if I go?"

"Why?"

"It somehow feels like I've pissed her off or something… she probably hates me right now."

"Senpai, can I punch him?" Chiaki turned towards Senpai to seek her opinion in the matter.

"If a punch is all it takes to solve his denseness, then all the psychologists in the world would be left jobless. Quit with your excuses and just go along honestly. You have an excuse for meeting Comrade Miyazono as well, do you not?"

Senpai shot a glance at the corner of the room. I followed her gaze and looked in the direction as well. My backpack was stuffed on the very bottom of the shelf, and hanging on it was the recorder that I borrowed from Kaori. It had been there ever since the training camp was over.

"Yeah… I guess."

It won't do for us to remain in our current situation. I walked over to pick up the backpack.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ150** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Even though the train station closest to Kaori's house is located at the fringes of the city, there were quite a lot of passengers getting on and off the trains here, as it is an interchange that links the JR and the private railways together. In front of the station is a leisure walkway paved out of red bricks, as well as a shopping arcade. I came here a few times to shop for my books as well. However, there weren't many people to be seen on the streets once we were about a hundred meters away from the station. The houses on our sides were gradually merging into the scenery of dusk.

We had braced ourselves to get lost, but it turned out that we worried for nothing. Kaori's house was incredibly large, to the point that we could easily see it even without confirming with the map. I originally thought it was a park with coniferous trees planted in it - but after confirming the utility poles that were around with the map on her cell phone, Chiaki said, "Mmm, this is it." We finally found a large black arching gate with inverted spikes on them amid the trees, and past the arching gate was a building that looked like a castle or something. So Yoshiyuki's that rich huh…

"Ah, there really are dogs in the courtyard! Ain't those Dobermans cute? There, they're looking in our direction!"

Chiaki stuck her hand in between the rails of the arching gate and waved hard at the black shadows that were sitting next to the flowerbed. What the heck are you here for? We then found an intercom and its button that's located at the doorpost at the side of the gate.

"Will the dogs come pouncing on us with their teeth bared if I press this button?" Chiaki asked.

"How's that possible!?" But even so, we dared not press on the intercom for a long time. What should we do if Kaori is the one who answers us? I'm not mentally prepared for that yet, and I don't know what I should say when I see her.

"Heh!" In the end, it was Chiaki who pressed the button. It felt like the black silhouettes of the dogs had moved a little, which caused me to hide myself behind the doorpost instinctively. A short while later, came the voice of a woman from the intercom.

"…yes? May I know who is this?"

That's not Kaori's voice. The female voice sounded cold and serious.

"Well…"

Chiaki pushed my face aside and spoke into the intercom,

"Good evening, I'm Aihara. I am… Kaori's fellow club-mate, from the high school that she is studying at. She didn't attend today's practice. Thinking that she may be feeling unwell, we have came to visit her. We have some things that we want to pass on to her as well."

I was impressed with how Chiaki said all that fluently without the slightest hint of stuttering. She's lying about us visiting Kaori in fear that she is sick, but we do have things that we wanted to pass on to her, so they may actually allow us to enter. Chiaki's probably playing it by the ear - and as for me, what have I done here? I'll have to buck up as well!

"Please hold on for a moment."

The intercom fell silent with that coming from the woman.

"Will Kaori come out?" Chiaki mumbled.

"I don't know." Then again, since Chiaki didn't mention my name just now, perhaps…

I sat down at the base of the doorpost. Even though the sun was on its way down the horizon, the asphalt still feels incredibly hot. I could suddenly hear the sounds of someone walking on the turf. I stood up immediately. There was someone walking through the spacious courtyard and towards the door. It's a woman and she patted the Dobermans that had walked close to her, and made them sit down before she came to the door.

"Sorry for making you two wait."

She's look around Hiratsuka Sensei age - probably between the age of 26 to 29. She has gray eyes and silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. The woman walked out through a small door which was located at the side of the gate, and bowed to Chiaki and I.

"I am the person in charge of tending to the daily lives of the young lady. Despite having both of you traveling all the way here, my mistress is unable to meet you."

"Is she feeling unwell?" Chiaki took a step forward and asked worriedly with her brows furrowed.

"No. Mistress has instructed me to convey the message that she is feeling unwell, but I'm afraid that is probably a lie."

Despite her courteous mannerisms, her words were rather direct and straightforward.

"Maestro Yoshiyuki has overly doted on our young lady, which results in her being unable to listen to anything when her tantrum kicks in. I shall apologize to you two on behalf of my mistress. If there is anything that you wish to pass on to her, you can do so through me."

How should we respond with her speaking to us in such a solemn and serious manner? But as I was thinking up of something, Chiaki had already handed her the handout of the livehouse, the scores of our new song as well as the tape.

"Is that all? Did she not say anything else?"

From the tone of Chiaki's voice, it's as though she was about to cling herself on the maid woman.

"No. Nothing at all."

"You should have told her my name, right?"

"Yes. I had told mistress that Miss Aihara and a boy had come over to visit her."

She didn't tell her my name, will Kaori know who that person is? Then again, I don't think there would be any other guy who would come looking for her, right? And that means… that she really is unwilling to see me?

"At the very least, Kaori can tell us that herself via the intercom, right?" Chiaki refuse to give in.

"Mistress has no intention of leaving her room at all."

"Then we shall communicate with pen and paper! Miss, please help us to pass it to her!"

"That's enough, Chiaki." I grabbed Chiaki on her shoulders and pulled her away as she was about to trouble the woman further. I then lowered my head and apologized, "I'm really sorry. We have no choice but to trouble you to pass her those items. And also, please tell her that there's a rehearsal on Friday. Tell her to make her way down to to the place that's marked on the map at three o'clock."

"Yes. I will definitely convey that to mistress."

She didn't show the slightest smile while answering - what a strange person. As for Chiaki, she was grabbing me tightly by my arm and giving a soft whimper, just like that of a dog's…

Just give up already! Just as I was about to make my way towards the station while dragging Chiaki along with me.

"Please hold on a second."

I turned my head in response to her call, and saw the woman walking towards us in quick steps.

"Could it be, that you are actually Naruto Namikaze-sama?"

"…eh? Yeah. That's me."

Chiaki looked at me in surprise, and then at the woman.

"I see. I am sorry for calling you out all of the sudden. Mistress has always mentioned Namikaze-sama."

Kaori… she always talks about me? Mmm, I think Yoshiyuki said something similar as well, but is that really true?

"… she always talks about me?"

"Yes. She says that you are someone who is dense, unreliable and mouthy. She will always gets angry whenever she is with you."

She sure doesn't mince her words!

"Yes, that's exactly how it is!" Chiaki chipped in.

"However, she frequently uses the term 'unreliable' on her father as well. Therefore, I think that may be her way of showing how dear the two of you are to her."

"Huh…?"

No, wait, you don't have to put it like that just to console me, yeah? In any case, I'm just a… just as I was acting all depressed, the woman suddenly handed out her name-card.

"I am sorry to be introducing myself only now. My name is Grayfia Izayoi. Please do not hesitate to contact me if it is anything related to our young lady. Honestly speaking, I am not too sure of how I should interact with mistress as well. I will be more confident in doing so if I have the chance to interact with Namikaze-sama and her fellow schoolmates."

Grayfia-san continued to speak with us with the same emotionless expression and unfaltering voice. She passed a name-card to Chiaki as well. There was nothing about her position or the name of any company printed on the name-card - just her name "Grayfia Izayoi" and her phone number printed on it. That accomplished just about nothing for your self-introduction, right?

"It is great to meet the two of you." Grayfia-san bowed again before making her way back to the mansion.

"…what a strange woman." Chiaki murmured as she stuffed the name-card into her pocket.

"But she should be trained in martial arts or something."

"Huh?"

"Yoe see, her center of gravity is kept very stable when she moves. She's probably Kaori's personal body guard?"

What an Idiot. In any case, it's good to have someone who I can contact, and I may actually get to ask about Kaori's situation. However, it's only six days till our live performance. Is there really no other way left?

"So aside from the two Dobermans, we'll also have to take down that woman as well before we can see Kaori?" Chiaki said something really dangerous in a soft voice.

"Ahh I've had enough! I'll break in through the front!"Chiaki turned around. I quickly grabbed her by her shoulders to prevent her from walking towards the mansion.

"Let me go! I'm an elite dan in Judo, so there won't be any problem!"

"No way! A well trained Doberman dog is the strongest living creature on the planet!"

"But Kaori is really going overboard with this!"

Chiaki suddenly grabbed me by my collar, sank her leg in between mine and swept me off the ground. My butt landed hard on the ground. It hurts… when I raised my head, I could see Chiaki putting on a serious expression with tears in her eyes,

"We're actually bandmates! Hearing the palm mutes twice and the sounds of the hi-hat four times is all Kaori and I need for us to understand what the other party is about to do next, and that's the understanding that we have just from playing together! If we want to, we can even jam on for five to six hours consecutively, and yet Kaori…"

Chiaki knelt down to punch my shoulders - and it was a really weak punch.

"All Kaori thinks of is Naruto! Isn't… isn't that just unfair for the rest of us!"

She only thinks about me?

Chiaki's body relaxed all of the sudden. I caught her by her shoulders in order to prevent her from collapsing onto me.

All Kaori thinks about is me — is that really true? Perhaps it is. It's actually just a problem between Kaori and me, but it somehow escalated into something that causes feketerigó to lose her right arm, and is thus on the brink of collapse - there's still no changing Kagurazaka-senpai's cruel fate. It's really… sad.

"…sorry." Chiaki said that with her head bowed low, and at the same time she stood up by pressing against my shoulders… is she crying?

"It's nothing. I'm not crying." Chiaki shook her head fervently. She left me by myself and began making her way back to the station. I hurriedly caught up to her, but I was hesitating if I should walk by her side.

"Chiaki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm a elite dan in Judo, so I'm very strong."

That's not related at all, okay? Chiaki's voice was unnaturally cheerful. She hastened her steps to walk at a distance of about half a step in front of me, but she didn't turn her head back, which resulted in me being unable to continue our conversation.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ151** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Kaori didn't appear in the club room the following day as well. Chiaki and Kagurazaka-senpai were actively discussing the tracks that we would be singing on the performance day, as well as what we should wear on stage. However, they didn't mention anything about Kaori

"I want to make the T-shirts of feketerigó. About ten of them."

"It will look really stupid if all of us wear the same shirt up on stage, right?"

"I'll be the only one who's wearing it. The rest of the band members will all get one each. As for the remaining ones, I'll sell them at four thousand yen each."

"That sounds pretty good. Let's start by designing the logo."

I sat in a corner of the room while hugging my bass, and looked at Chiaki and Senpai from a distance as they tried to come up with the logo in the shirt in a strangely enthusiastic way. That name is something that Kaori had came up with, so how did they manage to talk about it without feeling anything?

In the next moment, the two of them suddenly quietened down. They looked at the amplifiers next to the right of the entrance gloomily - the place where Kaori always stood - and that caused my chest to hurt.

I see. The reason for both of them to not touch their instruments and only chat is because… it's because there will be music whenever we're all together.

All Senpai needs to do is to signal with her eyes, and Chiaki will then twirl her drum sticks. Kaori will draw her eyelids back slightly and stare at the strings next to her hands. Next, the jam session will begin, and it will flow on and on, as though the concept of time didn't exist. And I'll be exhausted from trying my hardest not to be left behind in their wake. Should Kaori not appear during the rehearsal and the actual performance, then what should we do? A band with a member missing is not something as simple as four minus one is equals to three - it's almost equal to zero. Does Kaori understand that?

I couldn't help but lay my eyes on Senpai. Will she come up with something like she always does? Since she always scatters some weird seeds in places that I would never have thought of. And when Senpai noticed me looking at her, she showed a slight smile and waved at me. I shifted my chair next to the drum set, and sat down.

"Yes?"

"I'll just state this clearly - I won't be doing anything this time."

"Eh…?" Chiaki looked at me and then at Senpai with an uneasy expression on her face.

"Umm…" She's referring to the things about Kaori, right? But somehow, it's hard for me to say her name at a time like this.

"There's two reasons. One, should Comrade Miyazono not show up here ever again, then it will be my _win_. Though this victory will be something that's helplessly sad and empty."

"What's the thing that you'd win?"

"Actually, that's not a result that I wanted. My victory should not be built on the loss of others. But it's not like I have a choice in that. While I am a revolutionist and a musician, I am also a woman in love at the same time."

What the heck is this person talking about? While I was dumbfounded from that, Chiaki took a drum stick and pointed it at Senpai's chest.

"Senpai, you've involved yourself in too many romances!"

"Can't help it, I was born like that! Romance takes up about eighty percent of me!"

"And the remaining twenty?"

"Thirty percent is lust, and ten percent is crushes."

"That's all the same, isn't it!"

"…there's an excess of twenty percent, right?"

"And the second reason - this is not my fight."

Don't ignore my question and just move back to the original topic as you wish!

"If it's for my victory, I'll resort to all means to plant the seeds of possibility everywhere possible, and wait for spring to come. However, it's your fight this time around. Just like back then, I won't mind lending you my helping hand should you need assistance. However, I won't be proactively doing anything."

I shifted my gaze away from Senpai's knees and onto the floor.

"…since I am not a poetic person, can you please put it in simpler terms that I can understand?"

Actually, I had some idea about what Senpai was trying to say. It's probably something that is to be expected, and something that's important.

Senpai planted her hands firmly on my shoulders and said, "Come up with something by yourself."

Senpai's words penetrated through my whole body, all the way to my feet. I nodded my head slowly.

After a bath, I returned to my bedroom, and sat down next to my bed. On the desk was my cell phone, and next to the phone laid the tape recorder that I borrowed from Kaori. I didn't pass the recorder to Grayfia-san back then. I couldn't. It feels like if I am to ask someone to pass this back to Kaori, then there wouldn't be any more bonds between Kaori and I.

But when should I return this to her? Since I'm grabbing onto this without letting it go, doesn't that just prove that I'm a really useless person? There are a lot of things that cannot be conveyed by words alone - there really are a lot of things that we can't convey with just words. But why does it have to happen at a time like this? We are less than a week away from the live performance!

I grabbed my phone and made a call to Kaori. The connecting tone was cut of after ringing thrice, and I was directed to her voice mail. I suddenly felt a surge of anger in me when I heard the mechanical tone that asks you to leave a message.

"…Kaori? It's me. You shouldn't forget that I still have your mother's memento in my possession. If you don't come for practice, then I don't know what'll happen to it! And also, you better come for the rehearsal as well, so stop creating trouble for the rest of us already! That's all!"

I hung up the phone after saying what I wanted to say. Perhaps she won't hear what I said, but I can't stay head felt like it was burning. It's already night, but the temperature's still hot. I decided to just head to sleep. It was a few minutes later that I realized I had said 'your mother's memento' during the voice message. I rolled about on the wooden floor and felt like dying. Her mother's not even dead yet! Why did I say something like that!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	39. feketerigó

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The livehouse that we're supposed to perform at is located in the city next to ours. It stands in the center of a quiet residential area. If I took the train there, I'd have to transfer lines and travel for quite some distance - as such, I had decided to just ride a bicycle instead.

It was a Friday where the skies were filled with dark clouds - and also the day of our rehearsal before the performance. As I traveled on the side roads that is located next to the national highway and extends along the outskirts of the city, I could see the old houses that are lined up together, as well as the warehouses of the People's Association and etc.

For the building in which the livehouse is located, the second floors and above consists of apartments, while the first floor is filled with offices. There's a huge notice board at the entrance that is filled with all sorts of posters and advertisements. A small blackboard was placed on a tripod stand, and the events of the night were written on it with chalk of various colors.

The signboard of the livehouse is not too big. Printed on it was the name of the shop "Bright" with a white cursive font. Speaking of which, even though it is located at such a remote place, Bright is quite famous around here. I've heard that there's quite a few bands and their fans that had traveled all the way from Tokyo just to come to this place.

It was three when I reached Bright, and the sun was still shining high above me. However, there were already a few large cars that were parked in the gravel parking lot located next to the building. There's some young men who were loitering around the entrance that leads underground. Judging from their hairstyle as well as the clothes they were wearing, they didn't seem to be your typical civilians.

I saw a familiar person among those people, and heaved a sigh of relieve. Kakashi-san's wearing a black vest that exemplifies his well-toned body, and it makes it easy for people to spot the spiral tattoo that he has on his arm. There's a guy with long blond hair that's standing next to Kakashi. He's biting on an unlit cigarette. The silhouette of the person with a guitar on his back was giving off a dangerous aura around him.

"Yo! You're here already. Kyouko's already in the basement." Kakashi happened to spot me as well, and he invited me over with a wave of his arm.

I walked towards Kakashi slowly, passing by the other rockers on my way. He then suddenly point at the person next to him and said, "This guy's Deidara. He's our lead singer."

"Hey you, you must be laughing to yourself whenever you call me the lead singer, right? Quit making cold jokes about me being a funny lead singer or something, alright?"

The long-haired guy was saying that in a tone that didn't seem to be joking, and he even gave Kakashi a shove on his shoulder.

"Well, that's okay, cause I'm the funny guitarist too!"

"Shut your trap."

Deidara walked down the stairs. I stopped Kakashi-san as he was about to follow Deidara.

"…hey, did Kaori come?"

"Hmm?"

"She's the girl with blond hair…"

"Ah! You mean that cutest girl? The one who's always angry? She's not here yet!"

"…I see…"

I couldn't help but lift my head and take a look at the gloomy skies as I walked down the stairs. I dazed out for a while. Kaori didn't attend any of the practices in school, and she didn't pick up any of our calls. Which means… she probably won't be coming today either?

"She's the girl you said you quarreled with?"

As we were walking down the stairs, Kakashi-san suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to ask me that question.

"Well… we haven't quite reached the state of quarreling yet…"

"I see. Then can I make a move on Kyouko while you're still hesitating?"

"Huh…?" I missed my step and nearly rolled down the stairs. I quickly regained balance of myself by leaning my body against the wall.

Since I could hear multiple footsteps approaching from behind me, I moved my face close to Kakashi-san's and asked in a low voice, "What do you mean? Why are you suddenly asking that?"

"Nothing much. I thought it would be better if I confirmed something first."

"But why are you confirming with me? Speaking of which, what's the sort of relationship between you and Senpai?"

"Hmm? How old are you? Shouldn't be past eighteen, right?"

"I'm just in my second year in high school."

"Mmm… then I can't tell you just yet. Wait till you're older before you ask me that question again!"

So what sort of relationship do they share? Now I'm really curious. And with the conversation that left me hanging, we were done with the long flight of stairs, and what appeared before us was a sturdy soundproof wall. I followed Kakashi and slipped my body horizontally past the heavy doors of the shop. A stinging smell that consists of a mixture of cigarette smoke, sweat and alcohol assaulted my nose.

Despite the place being very spacious, I couldn't shake off the difficulties that had in breathing. At a short distance away from the door were a few round tables and chairs scattered about, and further in was a slightly old bar located under some purple and red neon lights. To my left was a bare concrete area, and further in was a stage. It seemed like they were conducting checks on the footlights, and the lights shone mercilessly on Kagurazaka-senpai, who was on stage fiddling with her effect units. As for Chiaki, she was helping out in carrying the stands of the microphone. Both the girls were wearing short T-shirts that were nearly showing their navel, as well as miniskirts below. They were quite careless to be standing on a level above others in that attire… but it should be fine, right?

"Kyouko, are all the members here? What? Not yet?"

A girl with a baseball hat on her head was yelling at Senpai from the side of the stage. Looks like she's the person-in-charge of the audio equipment. I quickly ran to the side of the stage.

"Young man, did you see her when you were above?" As she asked me that, Senpai was looking downwards and focusing on the tasks at hand. She should be asking about Kaori. I shook my head in silence.

"I see." Senpai's answer was rather uncaring. However, Chiaki came running over hastily.

"Is Kaori not here yet? I'll give her a call."

"Ah, let me do it."

Tuning the drum set will probably be the most time-consuming task, right? I passed her my bass while thinking of that, and then I took out my phone as I walked out of the shop. I climbed up the winding stairs and back to the surface, and it was then that I felt like I could finally breathe. But despite the numerous calls I made, Kaori didn't pick up any of them. I don't know if it was because of my harsh words in my voice mail that had made things worse, but she didn't even enable voice messages this time. My hand that was holding onto the phone was trembling, and the disconnected tones were sliding down my throat as though I had accidentally swallowed some marbles in my mouth.

Is she really planning to not come here without even saying anything? Though I had no idea what she's pissed off at, but… gimme a break! What will Senpai and Chiaki think about this? Something came to my mind suddenly. I opened up my wallet to fish out a name card that's inside of it, and made yet another call on my phone - I even keyed in the numbers wrong a few times during the process.

"…yes? This is Izayoi speaking."

"I'm Namikaze, the person who visited the mansion a few days ago."

"Right. I am sorry for what happened back then. May I ask if it is something about our young lady?"

"Yes. May I know if Kao… I mean Miyazono-san… well, today's the rehearsal…"

"Mistress was squatting in front of the door with her guitar at noon. I could not bear to see her in that state, so I brought her back into the house."

"Eh? T-Then where is she now?"

"She has locked herself in her room and is refusing to come out."

I was stunned for a while. I then collapsed butt-first onto the ground, and heaved a heavy sigh. So she… had planned on coming? But should I be at ease by that for now?

"Which means… that it won't be possible for her to come down today?"

"She should be able to if I am to break open the door and cuff her up with handcuffs."

"That's not necessary. Please do not do that."

Hey you… can you not say such scary things in such a calm manner?

"Pardon me for asking, but is tomorrow the actual performance of the band?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"If that's the case…"

Grayfia-san paused for a moment, as though she was thinking about how she should word her sentence.

"I am really sorry, but I may have to trouble one of you to make your way down to pick up mistress. I will try to come up with ways to restrain her."

Restrain? And you're not even trying to convince her? Somehow, it feels like she's someone who will really tie Kaori up with ropes and such. Scary. Which means that it will be my responsibility to convince Kaori?

"…alright. Please do that."

"And that means it's just the three of us who are rehearsing today." I went back to the basement and told them about the conversation I had on the phone. Senpai replied rather calmly with that sentence. But as for Chiaki, she was standing in front of the drum set and looked as though she had something stuck in her throat.

There were lots personnel around the stage - there's the staff of Bright in their blue uniform, the members of Kakashi's band, as well as another group of performers who were slightly older than the rest of us. Everyone was busy ensuring that the lights and the audio system were working properly. Despite the air conditioning, the place was filled with an intense heat that will cause one to sweat even if they are just standing about and not moving.

"Young man, we don't have much time left, so start preparing! There's still people who will be rehearsing on stage after us, so stop dilly-dallying!"

I nodded my head and put on an expression that looked like I had just drank something really bitter. I then picked up my bass from its stand. Kaori's not here, and I had no idea where I should be standing on the stage. When the four of us practices together, Senpai will always be standing directly in front of Chiaki. I'll be at Senpai's left, while Kaori will take her place on the right… that's how it should have been.

"Start with the drums. Hurry!" The sound effects crew yelled angrily through the PA system. Chiaki began to tap out a sluggish set of sixteen beats with her feet, which forced me to focus my attention on the music.

"Gotta be kidding me! You're asking that sort of band to be the opening act?" We could hear a furious shout just as we were done with our third song.

I jumped in fright and turned around to look at the entrance of the lounge that is located to the left of the stage. Deidara's hollering at Kakashi-san. The opening act which means he's referring to us. Did we rub him the wrong way? The personnels present were all looking at the two of them from a distance away with troubled expressions on their face.

"I said that someone's not there, right?"

"What sort of bullshit excuse is that? We're talking about a rehearsal here, and she's not here!? Oi! Kyouko!"

Deidara pushed Kakashi aside and climbed onto the stage. I reflectively retreated a step back, and nearly tripped on the wires on the floor.

"I've said this before, right? I don't care if it's your band, but if I'm not satisfied with your performance during the rehearsal, then you will not be getting on stage. Or do you think you're in the liberty of looking down on this just because it's a casual gig?"

Deidara was as overbearing as a mad dog. Should our performance for today be unsatisfactory, we won't be allowed to take the stage - so they actually agreed on this beforehand?

"I did agree to that…" Senpai placed her guitar down and wiped her sweat before continuing, "So? What do you want here?"

"Nothing! We can still joke about it if it's just your sounds that are lacking, but that's not all that we have here! It's like you're deliberately screwing things up!"

"I like Deidara the most~! 'Cause you'll always say the truth."

"Don't you try laughing it off!"

Deidara pointed his index finger in front of Senpai's chest.

"With your skills, you should be able make up for the missing person during the performance, right? But you're just there playing your solo leisurely!"

"The person who's not here today will definitely be here tomorrow."

"You guys quarreled, right? I've just found out about it. What will you do if she doesn't come down tomorrow? Since she's not here now, you should have gone up on stage with the mindset that she will not be here tomorrow!"

"No way."

Senpai pushed Deidara away with force. I could feel that Kakashi, who's behind me, was forcing himself to swallow the words that were about to come out of his mouth. That applies to me as well - I could not say anything at all.

"I don't even want to consider the possibility of her not coming down tomorrow."

"What are you saying…?"

"So… even though I'm letting Kakashi-san down, we won't be going on stage if she doesn't come down tomorrow."

"Oi! Kyouko! Don't be so rash-" Deidara turned his head around and interrupted Kakashi-san's words. "Kakashi, don't you step into this!"

He then turned back to face Senpai, "Since you put it that way, then fine! Just carry on with your bullshit rehearsal as you please! I'll be going out for now as I have no intention of listening to something that'll cause my ears to rot! Tell me when you guys are done!"

Deidara then pushed the onlookers aside and walked past the shop in huge strides. He then pushed open the soundproof door with his shoulders and stormed out of the place. The stagnant and heavy silence continued on for a long while.

"…Senpai…" Chiaki squeezed out her voice from behind the drums.

"Sorry, I'm always deciding things by myself… but can you guys go along with me?"

Chiaki directed her gaze at me, but I lacked the courage to accept them, so I lowered my head to look at the messy wires beneath me instead. The footlights were blinding me.

"Sorry, but we want to continue with our rehearsal." Senpai shouted in the direction of the PA console.

The next piece was my song, and the bass is the part that leads the melody. Despite so, it's like my fingers were stuck on the strings of my bass - they could not move. If Kaori really doesn't come down tomorrow…

That's something that I am unwilling to consider for even a second. But she really did not come down. Even after the sun had circled the Earth once, and time had fast-forwarded to the final rehearsal that's on the very same day of the the performance, Kaori didn't appear.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ152** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day… it's four in the afternoon. My phone rang - it's from Chiaki. I had just arrived at Bright, and was parking my bicycle at the corner of the parking area. I hastily took out the phone from the back-pocket of my jeans.

"Yes? Something happened?" Even before Chiaki spoke, I already had a bad feeling about all this.

"Kaori… they said Kaori has disappeared!" Chiaki panted into the phone.

"What!"

 _Shaaa_ All I heard was something scrapping against the trunks of my jeans. For a long while, my mind was blanked out. I did not even realize that my bicycle had fallen on the ground and the spinning wheels were dirtying my shoes.

"Where are you now? At Kaori's house?"

"Mmm. It's Grayfia-san who told me about it."

Chiaki was tasked with picking Kaori up from her house. We planned to borrow Kakashi-san's drum set for the actual performance, so we asked Chiaki to help with the transportation of the drum set, they are to pick up Kaori from her house on the way - or that's what we had planned. But Kaori disappeared?

"Disappeared… what's going on there?"

"It seems like… she has ran away from home again."

Oh, I see. Running away from home. Again. I could suddenly feel my brain being in a surprisingly calm state… so Kaori disappeared yet again without saying anything. Then… what to do?

"…what should we do?" Chiaki repeated my thoughts with a voice that was close to crying.

"Just come down to Bright for now. It's not like you can do much there. Kakashi-san and his drummer are with you, right? They have to rehearse as well."

Somehow, my voice sounded like it's coming from an old recording. After the call was cut off, I began to think of how I should break the news to Senpai and Deidara.

Kaori disappeared. I did not manage to convey my words into her heart. _'Come up with something by yourself'_ the words of Senpai were reverberating in my ears yet again. But did I try doing anything at all? All I had done was look on from the sides as the events flowed by me, just like how I've always been. I'm actually the person who's standing closest to Kaori, at a place where I could touch her just by stretching out my arms…

"And so, what do you guys wanna do?" Deidara asked.

I walked down to the basement and reported the contents of Chiaki's call to Deidara as well as Senpai, who was adjusting the balance of the microphone stand. That's the first sentence I heard when I was done informing them. The staff in blue shirts were walking all over the stage, and the sounds of the instruments streaked through the burning air.

What should we do? He's actually asking us what we want to do? Why is he asking us that sort of question!? I was well aware that I was in a anxious and irritated state. Kaori's not coming. Do you even need to ask? Just hurry up and kick us off the stage! Senpai, you too! Tell him that we are unable to perform today! However, Deidara said nothing, and he just stared at Senpai instead.

Senpai looked at him and said, "It's still three hours till the actual performance."

"Are you a moron!?" Deidara asked indignantly, and I felt the same way as well. Is Senpai a moron?

"We've planned for a rehearsal for today as well! What will you do if she doesn't come despite you guys waited for her? It will be really troublesome for us if we are informed at the very last minute that we'll have to take the stage at an earlier time!"

Then you might as well free us from our misery! Why are you asking things like "What will we do"? I don't get him at all.

"Deidara-san, I know that. But even so…" Kagurazaka-senpai pressed the microphone hard into her chest. I could hear a shrill feedback coming from the monitor speakers. "I still want to wait. Can I? I'll do anything that I can to make it up to you for the troubles that we've given you."

"It's not about you making it up to us or not! I don't give a damn about whether that last member of yours is coming or not! At a time like this, you should be prepared to take the stage with just the three of you, right? I can spare more time for you guys to practice, and it will be okay even if you want to change the songs that you'll be performing! I really have no idea why you're so insistent on her!"

"But… This is not just my band. So I can't do that."

I could clearly see the cowardice in Senpai's eyes as she was saying that. The fearless Kagurazaka-senpai was actually acting all timid? I could hardly believe it.

I already had a bad premonition about it on the night of our training camp. But even so, with the truth placed right before my very eyes, I was so depressed that I could hardly breathe. This person here she had gradually lost all of her bandmates because of things like this. And that's why the her right now is afraid of losing Kaori. She's afraid of losing feketerigó.

I couldn't bear to see Senpai in a state like this. However, I was totally helpless. There was a sudden gush of wind in the livehouse. Deidara and I turned our head backwards at the same time, and saw Chiaki rushing in after she pushed the door open. Kakashi-san and the others that's behind her were carrying the drums that's wrapped up in cloths.

"Naruto, Senpai!" Chiaki ran towards us. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. There were stains of her sweat that's remaining on her white colored shirt with our band logo spray-painted on it.

"Kaori, she d-disappeared again…" Chiaki could speak no further. She grabbed hold of the legs of the microphone stand, and lowered her head to catch her breath.

I could clearly remember the angry expression on her face that time. Kaori's guitar and Chiaki's drums were perfectly synchronized - just like the arms and legs of a person, or an ingenious canon that goes on and on forever. The scene of the training camp appeared vividly before me. But despite all that, Kaori has disappeared. Without leaving behind a single word. What's with this? Just what are we to Kaori? That's not how things should have ended! We've came so far, so how can we end things like this?

"Kakashi-san, I'm really sorry for the wasted trip." Senpai said that to Kakashi-san when she saw him moving the drums up onto the stage.

"That's nothing! But did you guys manage to contact the girl?"

Chiaki and I both shook our heads. Since waking up in the morning, I had called Kaori in one hour intervals without putting much hope into it, and all I heard were the cold mechanical replies of "Sorry, the number you have just dialed is not reachable" and etc.

"Comrade Miyazono… may be making her way down here…" Senpai murmured in a feeble voice, which was almost swallowed up by the noise produced by the staff around us. That's really what she believes? Why is she not giving up on it?

"Why are you still insisting on this?"

Upon hearing the question from Kakashi-san, Senpai showed a smile that's like the dusk.

"Because feketerigó is a band for the four of us."

I couldn't stare at that smile of hers, so I turned my face away. Chiaki, who was looking at the floor this whole time, slowly raised her head up. Just then, I saw the band logo that's printed around the chest area of Chiaki's T-shirt. There was a small black silhouette of a bird perched on the "g" of "feketerigó".

"That's…"

Chiaki squeezed a smile and rubbed her eyes when she noticed my gaze.

"I-I made a lot of them. There's one for Naruto… and one for Kaori too."

"…a bird?"

"Eh? Ah, you mean this? Senpai designed it."

So that was indeed the shape of a bird. The feathers from its head to its tail were all black - aside from the yellow at its beak. I knew that bird, but I've only seen it on pictures before. It's a bird that we shouldn't be able to find in this country, but I do know that bird. Why? I turned my head to look at Senpai. Our eyes met.

"I didn't tell you this? That's Hungarian. "fekete" means "black", while "rigó" means bird. Put them together, and you have blackbird."

I couldn't breath all of a sudden. The sounds in the livehouse were getting further and further away from me. At the same time, the words that Senpai said back then, as well as the expression on Kaori's face - they were becoming clearer and clearer in my mind.

 _"You like this song?"_ And Kaori nodded in response to that question.

Blackbird. Senpai doesn't know, and Chiaki doesn't know either. It's only Kaori and I who know the real significance behind that song - the name of the band decided by Kaori; the very first song that tied the both of us played together, back at the misty junkyard at dawn.

feketerigó… why did she come up with that name? Why did Kaori and I came up with the same name?

"…Young man?" Senpai's voice pulled me back into the difficult-to-breath atmosphere that's in the livehouse.

The voice of the people conversing; the sounds of footsteps and breathing; the clashing of the cymbals; the sounds of the impact of glass; the feedback from the microphones. The sounds around me were the same as before I sank myself into my sea of memories, but there's one sound that was not around before. The sound of my heartbeat.

I fumbled for my phone that's in the back-pocket of my jeans, and ran towards the entrance of the livehouse. I squeezed horizontally through the small opening of the door, and sprinted up the narrow and dark staircase. Despite me hearing the sounds of someone chasing behind me, I had no time to stop in my tracks to check. When I reached the parking lot, I immediately dialed Grayfia-san's number.

"…yes? This is Izayoi speaking."

"I'm Namikaze. There's something that I'd like to ask you."

"There's something that I'd like to confirm. Kaori did she… "

"Yes?"

"Did she bring her guitar along with her?"

And a two seconds of silence.

"Please hold on, and do not disconnect the call. I will confirm that right now."

I prayed hard as I waited for Grayfia-san's reply. If Kaori had brought along her guitar when she left her house…

"Sorry for making you wait. I did not locate mistress guitar in her room. I have searched in all other possible places as well, but I did not see it. She should have taken it with her."

"Right!" My answer sounded like I was coughing.

We're still linked to each other, the melody that's tying us together is st ill not broken yet. Just as I was about to thank her and end the call, Grayfia continued,"And also…"

"Hmm?"

"We are now currently locating the whereabouts of mistress. The cellphone which mistress possess is embedded with GPS tracking capabilities."

"What does that do?"

"We can pinpoint the location of the phone via satellite."

Ah… I think I've heard something like that before. Oh right, Kaori's high-end phone is custom-made for her by the request of her ever-doting father, so it's not impossible for him to have activated a service like that.

"Which means… you already know where she is?"

"No. We began tracing her right after we found out that mistress had disappeared. We located her position at three in the afternoon. However, it seems like she changed the settings of her phone, and we could no longer detect any signal from it ever since."

I lowered my head in dejection. She didn't even know how to save the numbers in her phone not too long ago! Damn it!

"…I see. But…"

"But that is better than nothing."

Grayfia-san then told me the position of Kaori two hours ago. I opened up the map in my mind… No, can't do. I can't know where she is just from the address alone.

"I will contact you should there be any new developments. Please give her a slap in my place should you find our young lady before we do."

"Ah, a-alright. Thank you very much." I quickly ended the call.

"… Young man? Is there something."

I turned my head around. Senpai, who was chasing me earlier, was standing on the stairs that leads to the basement. Chiaki was right behind her as well.

"It seems like Kaori has brought her guitar along with her."

The expressions on Senpai and Chiaki's face softened a little when they heard that. Indeed. If she brought her guitar along with her, then there's still a chance. Moreover, she's carrying her handphone along. Wait, Her cell phone? Why did she take her cell phone with her? For what purpose?

I looked at the phone that's in my hand. Shit! I'm an idiot for not noticing the calls earlier, and it's from Kaori as well. The time of the call is— five in the afternoon, which means not too long ago, back when I was still in the basement. Damn it! Why did we always miss each other? No, hold on there's a message in my voice mail. I pressed the button with my trembling fingers to play its content.

Noise. the noise of the wind as well as exhaust of vehicles? There's also a loud _garagara_ sound that I am hearing. Under the uneasy looks of Senpai and Chiaki, the speakers continued to pour out those stuttering sounds.

 ** _"… It's me. I'm sorry."_**

It's Kaori. It's… Kaori's voice.

 ** _"… I feel really lost. Chiaki said she'd be picking me up, but I had no idea what to do, so I ran away. Because I'm starting to hesitate once more."_**

She's hesitating. Hesitating about whether to come here? I gripped hard on the phone with my sweating palms, so as not to miss a single word that Kaori says.

 ** _"But… I'm sorry. As expected… I can't go there."_**

I suppressed my urge to yell with all my might.

 _ **"Since I've done such things, I can no longer return to everyone's side… even without me by your side, Ruto… should be okay with that, right? Since there's Kyouko, and there's Chiaki…"**_

What the heck is Kaori talking about? Don't give me that crap! Everyone's waiting for her! Everything will not start without her - why can't she just understand that? Its it because it's something that cannot be conveyed with just words alone?

 ** _"Moreover… it's getting harder and harder for me to walk, and my right hand… can no longer move at all. Even if I go there… I'll just be a burden to everyone, so… I'm sorry."_**

The voice message ended just like that. I could almost shatter my phone with my grip. Chiaki was looking at me from the side with a frightened expression. Your right hand can no longer move? So she can't play the guitar even if she's here? I originally thought that Kaori would definitely get it if we are to play together on the same stage, but she can't play the guitar?

"Naruto, are you alright? Is that… from Kaori?"

I bit hard on my lips and nodded my head.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she can't come. That her right hand is unable to move right now, and she'll only be a burden to us if she's here."

Even I felt like crying when I saw Chiaki becoming more and more depressed. What's with all this? Why? Why have things turned out like this?

"…and then? What are you planning to do, young man?"

I raised my head, and saw Senpai putting on a silent expression that looked like the aftermath of a downpour.

"What else? To find Kaori, of course!"

I may not be able to find her, and I may not be able to make it to the performance, but those things don't matter to me at all. We are the blackbird, and Kaori's the right wing. In order to fly, we'll definitely have to find her regardless of whether she can play the guitar or not.

I played Kaori's voice message repeatedly in an attempt to sift out the clues hidden among the noise that's behind her voice. There should be some clues that can lead me to Kaori. I must find her, and then… then what? For the things can cannot be conveyed using words, what should I use in replacement to link them together once more? What must I do so that I can once again find the thing that links us together? The thing that connects us together…

Music. Something clicked in my mind. I recalled what I had heard. There's some other noise aside from Kaori's painful words that was attracting my attention… right, it's music. The canon of the bells coming from a place far, far away. Dvořák.

"…Naruto? What's wrong?"

I shifted my gaze away from Chiaki's face to Senpai.

"Senpai… you said before that you'd help me as long as I asked?"

Senpai nodded with a light smile on her face - as though she was saying: "I've been waiting for that line for a long time".

"But… I think it will be a really unreasonable request…"

"I'll be the one to judge that - not you, young man."

Yeah. I have such an impressive person next to me, so why didn't I ask for her help earlier? When she was done listening to what I had in mind, the expression on her face remained unchanged. She just grabbed me by my hand and looked at my watch.

"We have less than two hours left. I can't make a trip back home."

"S-So you can't do it?"

"Anything is fine as long as it's by The Eagles?"

I nodded my head repeatedly after dazing out for a second. That means she's willing to help? But can it really be done? I asked myself that, and thought that it was really just…

Senpai swung her hair and ran off. She then disappeared in the depths of the parking lot before long. Next, was the sounds of the engine fading away in the blink of an eye. She's just too quick with her movements.

"What's going on? What was that just now? Where did Senpai go?"

"Sorry Chiaki, but there's no time to explain to you right now." I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and continued, "We may not have the time to rehearse, so we'll have to leave all the preparation work in your hands… sorry, but can you stay here and do that?"

Chiaki opened her teary eyes wide. She then said, "…you're going to find Kaori?"

"Yes. I don't know if I can make it in time, but I'll definitely bring her back. "

"I got it." Chiaki nodded.

"You must definitely find Kaori. I have lots of things that I want to scold her about." I nodded in return.

I then counted out the things that had to be done. Can I really find Kaori with that method? I don't know. But I could think of nothing else, so I could only try. We have just under two hours before our performance - I raised my head to look at the sky that was filled with clouds.

I must definitely find her! I must find Kaori who exists under the same sky as me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ1** **53** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I returned to the basement, I sprinted past the staff and ran towards the PA console. I then spoke to Kakashi-san, who was standing on the side.

"Sorry, but can I ask a favor from you?"

Kakashi-san showed an expression of "Huh?" when he was done listening to my request. However, the person-in-charge of the audio system with a baseball cap on her head seemed to have understood what I wanted immediately. She rapped at the equipment and asked, "So all you need is the time difference between the sounds?"

"Yes. If possible… be as accurate as you can."

"Pass me the source. I'll take a look."

"Oi, hold on! I'm at a loss here!"

"It won't matter even if you don't get it!"

The woman took my phone and recorded Kaori's message swiftly.

"Oh? That's quite an embarrassing confession that we have here… hey lad, it's not good to make a girl cry."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I totally forgot about it - I actually allowed an unknown woman to listen to the Kaori's painful words. But then, now's not the time to be thinking about those things.

Kakashi grabbed me by my hand just as I was about to rush towards the exit. "Oi! You still haven't had your rehearsal yet, so where do you think you're going? Also, why has Kyouko disappeared as well?"

"I'm going to find Kaori right now! Hurry up and let me go!"

"You know where she is?"

"I'm currently calculating her position. Lad, hurry up and move! You still have to get a map, right?" The baseball cap woman interrupted.

"I'm really sorry! I'll definitely be back before the concert begins!"

I exchanged sights briefly with Chiaki, who was at the drum set. I then flew towards the door. Thank god Deidara's at the resting area. He'll definitely go into a rage if he knew we were pinning our hopes on something as silly as this.

However, we had no other option but to do that. All of this may be for nothing, and we may not be able to get back the wing that's been torn off - but even so, we can't just succumb ourselves to that fate without doing anything.

I pedaled hard on my bicycle, and made my way to the neighboring town - the train station that's closest to my house. I stormed into the stationary store to get myself the largest scale map I could find, a long ruler and a compass. I took a look at the clock in the store before I left - it's already five fourty-five. The dusk of summer was slowly swallowed up by the time. And next is should be the district office. Wait, why the district office again!? I couldn't help but recall the time Kaori and I ran away from home together. The idea I had came up with back then was pretty stupid.

I took out my phone and connected myself to the website of the district office.

…hold on. Which number should I call? I stopped pedaling and parked my bicycle on the walkway next to the railways, and was at a lost of what to do. Come to think of it, I don't even know how I should call that thing they play every evening at five!

There's not much time left, and I'll only be wasting more time should I panic without doing anything. I dialed the number of the district office.

"Good evening, I'd like to inquire about something. It's about Dvořák's music… the song that is played everyday when it hits five in the evening…"

When I recalled it much later, it was really stupid of me to ask the question in that manner. I must have caused a lot of confusion to the operator who belonged to the general division. Dvořák's music… who would have understood that?

My call was diverted a few times to various divisions, where it finally reached the civil defense.

"You mean that music? That's the radio broadcasting for disaster prevention!"

It seems like the person on the other side of the phone was an old civil servant.

"Should things like an earthquake or fires happen, we'll do an emergency broadcast via those things! The thing that rings at five everyday is not a chime, but a testing broadcast."

Eh? So that's the truth behind that? I never knew that…

"Then… may I know where those speakers are situated in the city?"

My heart nearly sank to the floor when I heard his reply.

"Where huh…? Over forty different locations?"

"Forty…" I was that close to fainting, but I managed to continue, "Can you please tell me… the location of all the speakers?"

All the fire stations in the city, nearly all the public schools, as well as the parks. I spread out the map on the divider on the roadside and marked out all the locations of the speakers that the civil servant had told me. I was getting irritated when I was about halfway into the task. I never thought that there would be so many. Damn it, it's about to reach six o'clock.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Naruto? It's me. The lady at the PA has crunched out the numbers, and she asked me to inform you about it."

"But why you-"Damn it, I'm stupid. There's no other way she could have contacted me aside from Chiaki! It's my fault for not leaving behind my contact number when I left in a hurry.

After I was done noting down the three digits on the side of the map, Chiaki asked, "Right, what are these numbers for? Is there really a way for us to locate Kaori? It's already so late-"

"I don't know, but…" I took out my compass. Indeed, there isn't much time left. As I gathered my thoughts, I clamped my phone between my ears and my shoulders, and explained, "At the current temperature, the speed of sound through the air is about 348 meters per second."

"…what?"

"In the voice message, I could hear the sound of the chimes after Kaori's voice fades off. That chime will ring everyday at five."

I forgot when it was, but I had listened to Dvořák with Kaori before - the canon of the second movement of New World Symphony that was created via the absolute limits of the speed of sound. I was really thankful to Yoshiyuki's habit of over-doting on his daughter, the ordinary phones would definitely be unable to pick up the broadcasts in the city that clearly. I have that high-end phone to thank for that.

"All the speakers in the city will play at the exact same time. So that means that the sounds from the further speakers will arrive to you slower, right? All I need to do is see the time lag between the chimes, then multiply it by the speed of sound, which is 348 meters. That will allow me to know roughly how far away Kaori is from the speakers. There's three separate chimes in the voice message which arrived at different times, so…"

"Y-You can know where she is just from that alone? But the time between each chimes is so short… a-and… there should be a lot of speakers as well, right?"

"Mmm. So the thing that's left is for me to believe in Kaori."

I drew circles after circles on the map with my compass. Of course, there'll be huge margins of errors since my calculations are based on the estimated time difference as well as the speed of sound, so I wasn't that lucky to get a precise spot on the map where there were three circles overlapping at the same time. But even so, there was still a ray of hope - the intersection between those circles and that line.

"…to believe in her?"

"Because she brought her guitar out with her, and she said she was at a loss of whether to meet us or not."

Aside from that, there's also the last detected location of Kaori that Grayfia-san told me.

"But what's the point in knowing that? The information is already two hours old!"

"So what I am saying is - I am assuming that she is heading directly towards the livehouse right after she ran away from home."

There's no other option but for me to believe in that.

Starting from Kaori's house, I used my finger to trace out the route along the national highway, which goes north. The last detected position of Kaori happened to be in that direction as well.

My finger stopped at a certain place that's in one of the intersection of the circles that I drew. I could see a blue line that transversed the map horizontally - it's a river. Would that be the place where Kaori is at? If she's planning to follow that path to make her way to the neighboring city, then it makes sense for her to walk north all the way to the river, then continue along the riverbed where it would lead her to the north-east direction.

That's right. Regardless of how good the receivers of her phone are, in order to hear the chimes that clearly, she will have to be in a place where there's no objects around her that's blocking the path of the sounds, right? Everything makes sense if she's at the river side.

I hung up the call, and replayed Kaori's voice message. Can I hear the sounds of the water that will confirm my hypothesis? Sadly, the sounds picked up by the receiver were too faint for me to make much of it, and so everything will boil down to luck. In any case, it's something that happened over one hour ago. She may be tired from all the walking, and is now resting at a certain place. Or, she might still be on her way from her house to the livehouse. My only option is to believe in the latter.

After stuffing the map and my phone into my pocket, I released the kickstand of my bicycle in preparation to continue my search. As I rode along the narrow road that had no sidewalks, I was constantly overtaken by the cars that sped past me. By then, the dark clouds in the sky were slowly dispersing, and the setting sun of summer was peeking diagonally downwards onto me.

The sun in the west was bright red color, just like that of blood. I was already sweating all over my body when I could see the dikes of the river. I pushed my bicycle up the slopes and took in huge gulps of air that was blowing against my face. At the bottom of the grassy slope was the river that seemed to stretch endlessly. The river was narrower due to the hot weather, and it was dyed by the colors of the sunset.

I took out my map and confirmed that I was heading upstream. Problem is, will I really be able to find her? On the map, the area where the three circles overlap is nothing more than just a triangle that's a few centimeters wide, but in actual fact, that area is extremely big. I could easily see people lying along the riverside, as well as people walking their dogs, and others training on badminton. Upon seeing all that, I couldn't help but think - wouldn't it be great if the world were to disappear in the dusk, leaving behind just Kaori and I.

If that were the case, I'd definitely be able to find her. The sweat on my body was gradually drying off, and the winds were beginning to feel a little cold. My left hand was still grabbing onto the map, while my legs had never once stopped pedaling.

There aren't many significant landmarks along the riverside - there's only the metalwork factory located right below the dikes. I was about to reach the area of the triangle marked on the map. The river before me suddenly became wide. Since I was riding along the side of the river, I was forced to do a detour by making a large turn. To my left, I could see a baseball pitch and a soccer field going past me.

When I cycled through the turn and got back to the riverside again, I stopped my bicycle at a place where there was grass all around me. As I looked at the riverbank that was filled with pebbles, I was overwhelmed by a sudden surge of fatigue. I sat down on the grassy slope. It should be somewhere around here, right? My mind was blanked out by the winds that blew past me. The cool grassland beneath me instantly absorbed the heat from my body due to my vigorous motion.

I only have an hour left. Seems like I won't be able to find her. The real world is hopelessly large, while I am so insignificantly tiny - I felt like crying. With the bonds between the two people gone, there's no way that they'll be able to meet each other again. All that's left is the darkness of the night that's silently but surely creeping up on me. It will no longer return - the thing that ties everything about Kaori and I will never ever return to me again.

I took out my phone and confirmed the time of the voice message. It's already too late for me to do anything, but I should at least give Kaori a call one more time. But all I heard was the hollow sounds of the dialing tone landing onto the grassland drip by drip. I buried my face in between my knees in depression - the hand that I was holding the phone with dropped its way onto the ground. It seemed like the dialing tone was repeatedly slicing my arm with each ring as I counted the number of rings. The thing that had once bonded Kaori and I together…

Music.

Music, I heard it.

I raised my head slowly, and for a moment I thought that it was just my hallucination. I listened intently to the winds that were breezing past the surface of the river, and ignored the inanimate electronic sound that was coming off endlessly from my palm.

I began to seek the faint sound.

There really is the sound of music - I could really hear it. I slid down the grassy slope and stood on the exposed soil on the riverbank. I then closed my eyes and listened intently to the sounds of a guitar. The constant G open chords sounded just like the heartbeats of a bird, and the melody that's riding on it was like the eyes of the bird that were looking through the darkness of the night.

I had heard that song before. It's the first song that tied the two of us together.

Blackbird.

I began to sprint wildly on the soil - before the song stopped playing, and before the sun sets. I ran into the grass patch and went against the flow of the music to seek its source. On the way, I pried open countless Canada goldenrod and had even stepped on their stems.

My views widened up suddenly when I reached the end of the patch of weed. The river had already chewed up the afterglows of the settling sun and was washing it away silently. The night winds were gently flowing through my hair. I looked around in an attempt to seek that song. The lights had gradually disappeared and everything around me was sinking into the deep blue hues of the night. Just then, a flash of light streaked past the corners of my eyes.

It's a place upstream that's far away from me - a dune that is formed from the alluvium of the river. There's a bunch of yellow hair that's glittering brightly with a gold brilliance under the last remaining rays of the settling sun. I kicked aside the gravel next to my feet and rushed upstream.

"Kaori!"

The person who was squatting on the ground and staring at the surface of the river suddenly raised her head when she heard my voice - it's Kaori alright. The shadow of her guitar case had stretched really far in the direction upstream. She was grabbing onto her phone tightly with her hand, which was giving off the polyphonic ringtone of Blackbird.

"…why?"

Kaori's eyes were opened wide from her surprise. She mumbled as she stared at me sprinting towards her.

"Why… are you here?"

I swallowed my saliva as I attempted to catch my breath. With my back bent down and my hands on my knees, I replied, "…why else!? To find you, of course!"

Tears reappeared on Kaori's pair of reddish eyes.

"Why are you looking for me? You idiot!"

I don't know if I should be angry or dumbfounded, or if I should just laugh instead. In the end, I stretched my hand out towards her.

"Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you… we'll be going on stage at seven."

Kaori hugged her knees and shook her head fervently.

"I can't go."

"Why!?"

"Because… I went on a disappearing act, so I no longer have the right to go back. Everyone will just be troubled even if I'm around, right?"

I lifted my head to look at the sky that was slowly dyed in the colors of the night. It won't do for me to convey them with just words alone. But even so…

I grabbed onto Kaori's right hand, which she had buried her fingers into the sand. Kaori looked up in surprise.

"How would you feel if your right hand was to say that to you as well?"

"Wh…at?"

"We'll feel really troubled if you're not around! It's that simple. If you don't return to us, we won't be able to play any song at all."

"But… my hand is currently…"

"That doesn't matter! Can you stand? Here, hold on to my shoulder."

"W-Wait!"

I propped Kaori up forcibly.

"If you can't play using your hand, then use your teeth to play! If you can't do that as well, then get on the stage and dance! We're a band! And think about who's the one who gave the band its name!"

"Don't decide that by yourself!"

Kaori's eyes were about to sink to the bottom of the sea.

"Even if… even if I'm around, there's nothing that I can do! I can't even play the guitar"

"Things like that don't matter at all! Even if you can't play the guitar now, there's still the piano!"

I grabbed Kaori hard on her right wrist.

"What are you talking about?"

"It won't do if Kaori's not around! Don't you get it!?"

"I don't!"

Kaori's tears fell towards the ground along with her words.

"Didn't I promise you before? I've gambled my whole life on that, you know? That's why I said things like I'd listen to anything you say if you can't find it. You also agreed to it back then, right? If that's the case, then don't run away!"

I had no idea what I was saying.

"And I promise you that you'll definitely get it this time when you reach the live house. It's okay even if you can't play the guitar. Just stand at the side of the stage and listen to us play. If you still don't get it after that, then I'll be at your beck and call - I don't care if you want me to take a hat and collect money for you for the rest of my life. So…"

Just then, I remembered what Hiratsuka Sensei said to me before. Why am I feeling so troubled when Kaori's not around? It's because I…

"You Know… I planned to live out the three years of my high-school life by not participating in any clubs, and just spend my days listening to CDs. But because of Kaori's appearance… because I hoped to keep you by my side, I purchased my bass, modified it and practiced on it. But you— you're always like this. Don't just disappear like that!"

It's because of Kaori's appearance, and because I hoped to keep her by my side. I already went so far and did all these things.

Kaori walked up to me with her unsteady steps and grabbed me on my shoulders. She lifted her head and looked at me with her shimmering eyes, before shifting her gaze onto somewhere around my upper arm. She said with a hoarse voice, "… Idiot. You're an idiot!"

"Just let me be one! Can you walk?"

Even though her gaze was still fixed on my arms, she nodded her head.

We cycled along the bicycle track upstream. I could feel Kaori's body heat on my back, and both of her arms were wrapped around my waist. The pedals were getting heavier and heavier, while the skies were becoming darker with each passing distance. The throbbing from just now had not died down totally yet. I dared not look at the time at all. As I gripped hard onto the handlebars, I looked at the two arms that were interlocked around my waist from time to time, so as to make sure that Kaori's still by my side.

Kaori's right here, And now, I am bringing her there. But that's all there is to it - she's only 'here', just like her right hands. It's just a physical existence. The blood that's pumped could not reach her, so she couldn't move. I can't let things end like that. You can't consider this a band. If so… Senpai and I… can we make it in time?

I don't know. All I knew was I could feel the presence of her breaths blowing on my ears. I took another firm grip on the handlebars which were wet from my sweat, and transferred more strength into my feet.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ154** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The sky was already totally dark when we reached Bright. The windows on the first floor as well as the entrance of the staircase which leads to the basement were lit with bright neon lights.

The place was particularly eye-catching compared to the quiet and relatively dark residential area in which it is situated in. There are some people hanging around the neon lights - they should be the viewers who are waiting for the performance to begin? I parked my bicycle in the corner of the parking lot that was already filled with cars, before taking a glance at the clock in the office. It's already seven ten. We didn't make it in time. Has the concert already begun?

"Are your legs okay?"

"I-I can walk," Kaori leaped off the backseat and stood on the gravel ground.

We walked by the viewers that had gathered here. Just as we were about to head down the stairs, Kaori suddenly stopped in her tracks and began to hesitate yet again. I grabbed her by her hands.

"Quickly!"

"But… it's already…"

Already what!? Chiaki's still waiting for us! It's because I told her that I'd definitely bring Kaori back. I walked down the stairs briskly. There's a small table situated at the turn, and the staff was there selling tickets for the concert.

"Ah! The two of you…!"

One of the staff was about to call out to us, so I shouted, "We're one of the performers!" I then pulled Kaori by her hands and continued running downwards. When I pushed open the heavy soundproof door located at the end of the flight of stairs, a series of blinding and scattered rays as well as an intense bout of penetrative rhythm came lunging onto me.

As we stepped inside, Kaori and I were immediately cut off from the outside world by the door behind us. I could see the audience moving along to the rhythm amid the dense hot air around us. There's probably about a hundred people there… no, maybe more? And the person in front of the crowd who's bathed in the colorful spotlights and going all out while drenched in her sweat was…

"… Chiaki?"

It took me a lot of effort to hear the Kaori's whispers. Right, that person is Chiaki. The dancing white drum sticks were etching out beautiful and cruel arcs in the air, just like a whip. I could faintly see Chiaki's burning face amid the gold and white shimmers of the golden cymbals. Beneath the constant shuffles of the light cymbals was the rhythm of the bass drum that seemed to make its way right into our hearts, and even up to our throats.

And then… Chiaki saw me. No, she's not looking at me. Somehow, I clearly knew She's looking at Kaori.

The beats suddenly changed. It's a provoking rhythm in semi-quavers that climbed up the scales in a flash before diving all the way down. That caused a stir among the audiences who was itching for more.

"That's…" Kaori's voice was a little hoarse.

I too knew what it was. 'He Man Woman Hater' - it's the song that Kaori and Chiaki used to duel against each other for over ten minutes, so much so that it felt like they were slashing each other away. Kaori was grabbing on my arm with her left hand, and it seemed to be twitching. She was searching for the nonexistent set of six strings, so as to be able to answer the call of Chiaki.

"Let's go. Chiaki's calling us."

We took a route along the wall at the side of the livehouse and brushed against the backs of the crowd as we made our way towards the stage. We walked into the resting area after locating the door that leads to it - though it is called a resting area, it just nothing more than a passage that leads to the emergency exit, with a few cabinets placed along it.

There's a few guys who had already changed into their attire. They were standing shoulders to shoulders with each other, and ready to take the stage at any moment. Right when he saw me, Deidara grabbed me by my shoulder and slammed me against the wall.

"Oi! Deidara!" Kakashi was about to stop him, but his arms were brushed away by Deidara.

Deidara pulled close to me while grabbing me by my collar. The back of my head was hurting from the impact against the wall, and somehow his voice seemed to be especially piercing.

"Quit fooling around, you bastard! What time do you think it is now?!"

"Sorry…"

"Why the heck are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to your drummer instead! She's been holding on all the way till now with her solo performance!"

I looked at the stage that was under the merciless rays of the spotlights from my position on the side. Chiaki, she was stirring up the atmosphere of the place by constantly moving her arms as though they were about to snap off. By herself. Chiaki did it all alone.

"May I know… where Kagurazaka-senpai is?"

"That's what I wanna know! Where did she run off to?"

She's not here - that means Senpai didn't manage to make it in time? The piercing tones of the open-rimshot came from the stage, and the descending sounds of the bass drum were slowly fading away. The final note of the drumming performance was burrowed in the cheers from the audiences below. Chiaki twirled her drum sticks in her hands in response to the cheers given to her, and stood up wobbly at the same time. As though there's an invisible string leashed around her neck, she walked unsteadily towards the side of the stage and collapsed into my chest.

"…Naruto, you're…so…slow…"

"Sorry…"

"And I want to scold Kaori a lot!"

Despite her lying limply on my chest, Chiaki shot a fierce glare at Kaori. Kaori shrunk herself to the side and removed the guitar case that was on her shoulder.

"In any case, let me have a drink first!"

Chiaki then accepted the bottled water offered by Kakashi and cleared it all in a flash. The flush on her face was nowhere near receding, but she was already looking back at the stage anxiously.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Hold on till Senpai returns, of course!"

"Just give up already!" Deidara said that from beside me. "You've managed to stir up the audience with your solo performance. You've done all you could already."

"I don't want to!" Chiaki rejected him immediately. "Kaori, go prepare yourself too, quickly! Senpai will definitely make it back here."

I shook my head. Chiaki had no idea about how demanding my request was. Kaori lowered her head and stared at her right hand.

"Forget it, I get it. I'll go back on stage by myself. Stupid Kaori!" "

"Oi! Chiaki!" I chased Chiaki and ran to the stage.

A wave of cheers from the audiences came assaulting us immediately. As I took a look at the area beneath the stage, all I could see was a sea of people whose face I couldn't see properly because of the stage lights. I could feel goosebumps on my body - Chiaki… she's been fighting alone this whole time in a place like this?

I could faintly hear the yells of Deidara or some other people from behind me, but it's already too late. I was standing on the stage looking at over hundreds people beneath me, and their blood vessels were already infused with the drugs administered by Chiaki. At the place before me - on the stage to the audiences' right, was my Aria Pro II bass on its stand waiting for me.

I could no longer head back. There's something injected into my blood vessels as well - I was burning up. At the instance when I touched the neck of my bass, I could feel a sweet surge of electricity flowing into me. What should we do? Senpai's not here yet, and Kaori's still standing behind me stiffly… if only one of them were to take the stage. There's nothing I can do alone - I've already exhausted myself bringing Kaori here.

"…Naruto, wait… I'm sorry…" Chiaki stuck her head out of the drums and said to me in a hoarse voice, "My legs feels weak. I've probably went too hard just now… Please give me a moment, since I can't step the pedals right now. Ahaha, what a problem we have here."

I looked at Chiaki's slumped thighs in despair. I could begin to hear the boos from the crowd beneath us.

"Sorry, I have to rest a little longer." Chiaki's voice sounded like she was close to tears.

Chiaki had been fighting by herself on stage, but what about me? Can I do that as well? But I can't. I could only carry my bass and do nothing with my back facing the audiences. In the first place, this is a situation that you can't face alone. I looked towards the side of the stage. Kaori was squatting next to the wall and looking at me with a painful expression on her face, while Deidara and Kakashi were behind her discussing something. It seemed like Kakashi finally gave in. He lifted both of his arms above his head - and both of them took out their own guitars from the cases.

Ah. Is this where everything will end? I finally brought Kaori here after many difficulties, but it's already too late. When I realized it; when I ran out of this place; when I was looker for her; when we returned together - everything's already too late.

Just then…

There was a change in the atmosphere of the livehouse.

My ears had picked up the slight change - there's a brief gush of wind, followed by a strength that supports me, who was at the brink of collapsing. I steadied myself and turned around to face the audience. Behind the staggering crowd was the opened soundproof door. The person standing there had long black hair tied up together in a braid, and it was fluttering along to the escaping hot air - just like the tail feathers of a bird.

A few of the viewers close to the door had noticed it and turned their heads around. The silhouette swung her arms and tossed out something. I could barely catch the glittering object that soared above the crowd in darkness. The sharp sound of rubber squeaked through the microphones. The audience died down in an instant, and a moment of silence fell onto us.

"…what's this?"

"What just happened?"

"Who's that?"

"Eh? What?"

Small ripples began to form. However, all I was looking at was the thing in my hand - a tape with the title of its song clearly labelled on it. I see, it's this song! Somehow, it feels like Senpai already knew everything right from the start.

"…Senpai?" Chiaki whispered.

I fed the tape into the tape recorder that belonged to Kaori, which was hanging right beneath the microphone. The moment I pressed the play button, the cheers from the audience rang once again. The crowd split into two, and that person began to make her way grandly up the stage that's bathed in colorful lights.

Senpai looked at me, Chiaki and finally Kaori. She then put on a gentle smile. Just then, the melody of the piano began to play.

The spinning tape recorder was playing out the crisp chords of the piano, and the microphone that had its head lowered was gently picking up the sounds that was being released. I immediately knew what was going on here, so Kaori should know too.

Even though it was chopped into segments in the hands of Kagurazaka-senpai and pieced together again to form another song, I could still recognize it immediately upon hearing it - it's the sound of the piano played by Kaori.

Senpai allowed the melody of the piano to continue flowing as her back continued to face the audience. At the same time, she said to everyone with a low but clear voice.

"Not all of our members are here yet."

Chiaki tilted her head in confusion. As for Kaori, she had raised her head in shock and was looking at Senpai. Indeed, not all of the members of feketerigó are here yet. Even though Kaori's physically here, her soul's not here. Therefore…

"As usual, let's start by warming up with the songs of The Eagles till everyone's here!"

Upon seeing the energy returning to Chiaki's eyes, Senpai turned around and grabbed onto the microphone. I gently buried the chords of my bass onto the crisp sounds of Kaori's piano.

Next, Senpai's voice joined into the foray— _The Last Resort_

 ** _She came from Providence,_** ** _the one in Rhode Island_**

 ** _Where the old world shadows hang_** ** _heavy in the air_**

 ** _She packed her hopes and dreams_** ** _like a refugee_**

 ** _Just as her father came across the sea_**

 ** _She heard about a place people were smilin'_**

 ** _They spoke about the red man's way,_** ** _how they loved the land_**

 ** _And they came from everywhere_** ** _to the Great Divide_**

 ** _Seeking a place to stand_** ** _or a place to hide_**

 ** _Down in the crowded bars,_** ** _out for a good time_**

 ** _Can't wait to tell you all,_** ** _what it's like up there_**

 ** _And they called it paradise_** ** _I don't know why_**

 ** _Somebody laid the mountains low_** ** _while the town got high_**

It's a hoarse singing voice of a traveler who traveled over the seas while bringing along only her body and her life.

The Last Resort is the last track in the album of The Eagle's Hotel California, and it's a requiem dedicated to the native Americans whose homeland was plundered, sullied and destroyed. It's a slow and sad song. Right now, the melody that's carrying the song is actually segments plucked out from Beethoven's piano sonata - though I wonder how many people had actually noticed that?

It's probably only the few of us here. Piano Sonata No. 30 in E major — what's being played is the variations of the final movement, which is Gesang voll, mit innigster Empfindung, a title written in German by Beethoven.

How long did it take for Senpai to achieve something like that? She had obtained the source of the music from Kaori's CD, arranged them together without changing the tempo of the pieces, and changed it into a song sung by The Eagles. That was indeed what I had asked her to do. It may sound easy on paper, but she had actually done it for me. And that's the reason why Kaori is here right now.

Even though it's just series of notes connected together and spewed out from the shabby tape recorder that was hanging from the microphone stand, Senpai, Chiaki and I had all found Kaori in there. Kaori should have found it too, right? The place she is in our hearts. She's not playing anything and only listening from afar, but that's even more reason for her to understand, to understand the reason for her to be here.

 ** _Then the chilly winds blew down_**

 ** _Across the desert_** ** _through the canyons of the coast,_** ** _to the Malibu_**

 ** _Where the pretty people play,_** ** _hungry for power_** ** _to light their neon way_** ** _give them things to do_**

 ** _Some rich men came and raped the land_**

 ** _Nobody caught 'em_**

 ** _Put up a bunch of ugly boxes,_** ** _and Jesus people bought 'em_**

 ** _'_** ** _nd they called it paradise_**

 ** _The place to be_**

 ** _They watched the hazy sun, sinking in the sea_**

The hard sounds of the cymbals were gradually fading away as we entered into the second chorus, and Chiaki's drums came in right after. The colors of the silently swaying audience was exactly like that of the sea which exists in the eyes of Kaori, while the sound of Kaori's piano was heading straight into that sea.

The sextuplets of the forth variation were wobbling along with the waves. When the singing part of the song was over, Senpai used her Les Paul guitar to engage in a really lengthy exchange where her guitar and the piano entwined together, and with that we entered the sixth variation.

However, my steps stopped right there.

The melody of Kaori's piano was about to come to an end, but The Last Resort was far from over. When the scale changed into G major, the requiem of the Indians will become our elegy. I began to pray.

Finally, Kaori's piano had reached its end, and what's left was the melody of my bass, as well as the sounds of Senpai's guitar as it mimicked the cries of the seagulls. Kaori has disappeared. A void opened up in our sound.

The singing of Senpai sounded like a prayer too filled with overflowing hope, which gave her a reason to bleed.

 ** _You can leave it all behind and sail to Lahaina_** ** _just like the missionaries did, so many years ago_**

 ** _They even brought a neon sign: "Jesus is coming"_**

 ** _Brought the white man's burden down_**

 ** _Brought the white man's reign_**

 ** _Who will provide the grand design?_**

 ** _What is yours and what is mine?_**

 ** _'Cause there is no more new frontier_**

 ** _We have got to make it here_**

 ** _We satisfy our endless needs and_** ** _justify our bloody deeds,_** ** _in the name of destiny_** ** _and in the name of God_**

What a helpless and cruel line it is. And thus everyone left her. Senpai's singing was echoing in nothingness.

However… suddenly, I noticed it. There's someone there. On the other side of the melody of Senpai, and above Chiaki's tempo that's entering in slowly - the sound is right next to me. The melody sounded way too natural. It's as though the melody had branched off from my bass, and is extending into the sky endlessly. It gently encased itself around the sounds of Senpai's Les Paul guitar. As I breathed the accompaniment of the chorus into the mike, I narrowed my eyes and looked towards the other side of the stage.

Behind Senpai's tall silhouette, I could see a golden shimmer. It's the yellow hair that's glittering under the dazzling stage lights.

For a moment, I wondered if that was just a hallucination of mine. I mean, my ears could always hear things that aren't there. But thankfully, that's not an illusion at all. Senpai then sang out the final prayers. It's a song that portrays the helplessness of those who had their homeland stolen from them, to those who plundered the homeland of the others.

 ** _And you can see them there, On Sunday morning_**

 ** _They stand up and sing about what it's like up there_**

 ** _They call it paradise_** ** _I don't know why_**

 ** _You call someplace paradise,_** ** _kiss it goodbye_**

As though Senpai's melodious voice was sucked into darkness, all that's left were the sounds of the guitars that's streaming out constantly. One of the guitars sketched out the finale of the song, while the melody of the other flew its way into the faraway skies.

I took another look towards the other side of the stage. It really isn't my hallucination - Kaori's right there, plucking the strings of her Stratocaster with her slender, fair and mirage-like right hand. The cymbals behind her clashed, and the sea of people beneath us erupted into a roar.

I could hardly remember what happened after that. The clash of solos between Kaori and Senpai's guitar continued for five minutes, and they might have went on longer if it wasn't for me stopping them. There was no time for us to rest after The Last Resort was over. The audience beneath us were already urging us impatiently by stomping on the floor.

We didn't converse much on stage, since each and every second up there is precious to us. The many things that had slowly gathered in us over the nine months were hurled beneath the stage in one go in thirty minutes. Some of them might have drowned from that.

Once we were done with digesting all the songs, we were cheered off the stage as we walked away with our bodies drenched in sweat. Chiaki could no longer stand, so thank god Senpai got to her before she fell onto the floor.

Kakashi-san and his band members, together with the other band that consisted of middle-aged members, were all putting on smiles on their faces. The only person to put on a grumpy expression was none other than Deidara. However, that grumpy person then spoke, "Oi. You guys are the opening act, but for some reason there are some people down there who are demanding an encore."

He pointed towards the stage rather unwillingly - it's just as he had said! The sounds of clapping and stomping from the audience were coming to us in a rhythmic manner, which sounded like the ground was rumbling. I had already planned to succumb myself to the rather comfortable fatigue, so I showed an apologetic smile and replied, "…but the amount of time for the concert's limited…"

"Quit complaining! Get on the stage now, or else the building will just collapse onto us." Deidara kicked me on my back.

It seemed like the staff had no intention of moving the instruments on stage either, and they were all looking in our direction. I guess we had no choice but to do it.

I then shot a glance at Senpai. She had allowed the exhausted Chiaki to sit on her thighs, and then she said to me, "Looks like we'll have to allow Comrade Chiaki to take a rest. You two can take the stage!"

Us two… both of us? And that means. I looked at Kaori. There was a red hue to her fair skin, and the colors of her eyes were the same colors of the summer sky.

"See, this is the name of our band!"

Senpai patted Chiaki on her chest. The logo of feketerigó was printed on that area of her T-shirt.

"So there can only be one song for our encore."

Kaori had already nodded her head in agreement before I could react. She stepped onto the stage without any hint of hesitation. The neat sounds of clapping and stomping then shattered into pieces of applause. It was when I looked at Kaori carrying her guitar on her shoulder without fear that I realized this - despite the difference in the genre, Kaori's still a professional musician, so she's already used to all these things.

The only problem is, that doesn't apply to me. Just as I was procrastinating, Kaori looked me in the eyes briefly. She then used her thumb and index finger to play that song.

— _Blackbird._

With that, I was forced to go on stage as well.

The spotlights and Kaori's face were all so dazzling - I couldn't pay any attention to whether I had sung well or not at all.

 **::::::**

 ** _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

 ** _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

 ** _All your life_**

 ** _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

 ** _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

 ** _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_**

 ** _All your life_**

 ** _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_**

 ** _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

 ** _Into the light of the dark black night_**

 ** _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

 ** _Into the light of the dark black night_**

 ** _Blackbird singing…_**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ155** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I remember Kakashi-san saying before about how he would sometimes swap roles with Deidara to form a joker band that focuses on laughing at how bad each other was. But after listening to them in person at the resting area, I couldn't help but to tsukkomi at them in my heart in no way was that bad at all!

I actually preferred Deidara's vocals. According to the information Chiaki gave me, Deidara's professional accompaniment with his vocals is one of the reasons why the concerts are so spectacular.

Speaking of which, the thing that made me depressed the most was the main act - a band that is made up of four middle-aged guys. It consisted of a piano trio and a guitar. During their self-introduction at the backstage, there's an elementary school teacher, a guy who runs a sweets shop, and a construction worker and stuff. My initial impression of them being "just an amateur band" was shattered in an instant right from the start of their very first song 'Enter Sandman' of Metallica. Despite them being so incredibly good, they actually only play in their spare time?

"It would be really depressing if you listen to those old guys when your new singles aren't selling well." Kakashi-san whispered to me jokingly.

So that's the reason for putting them as the main act instead of that band of yours which consists of two professionals? So you guys are actually just the appetizers?

"But we don't call them old guys for nothing. They are impressive when they start out, but they'll tire out as they go on. It's quite interesting, so look forward to it!"

Well, it was really funny to see the later parts of their performance in a mess when the middle-aged guys started gulping iced vodka while they were still on stage.

The celebration party for the performance was not done at a pub, probably because they considered the fact that we're only in high-school. Instead, we went to a Chinese restaurant. The second floor was filled with over twenty people, though some of them were customers that were unrelated to us. The whole situation was a mess, and it was made worse since the middle-aged guys had already drank alcohol even before they got there. The tatami room had cushions and short tables, which made it feel more like a hotel rather than a Chinese restaurant. As a result, we had relaxed ourselves a little too much. Some of the people even placed a few cushions together and laid on top of them.

Prior to the start of the celebration, Kakashi-san and the other three members began playing rock-scissors-paper all of the sudden. It seemed like they were deciding on who would be the one to drive, meaning that the unlucky one won't be able to drink. The final duel was between Deidara and Kakashi, and the defeated Deidara was visibly pissed.

However, Chiaki and Senpai chose to ignore Deidara totally. With the laws of Japan totally erased from their minds, they began to binge on wine. Oi, someone stop them immediately!

"Senpai, when did you start to drink?" I asked her as I looked at her drinking cup after cup of Shaoxing rice wine.

"It is said that back in the olden Europe, the parents would feed their babies with gin if they cried in the middle of the night!"

…why are you telling me such a scary trivial knowledge!?

"Hey, Kyouko…" Kakashi-san, who was sitting beside Kyouko, said this while drinking, "It's always my dream to marry a girl who's younger than me but holds her liquor better than me, and to let her take care of me for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry, but I have _my sweetheart_ already."

I had no idea which of her words were true and which were fake.

"Speaking of which…!"

Chiaki, who was sitting next to Senpai as well, was originally competing with the middle-aged guys in drinking. She then suddenly placed her glass down with a "hic!" and stood up.

"It seems like everyone's no longer pursuing the issue, but I still say that Kaori's actions today are unforgivable!"

Kaori was next to me eating the salad slowly. She flinched at that sudden statement.

"That's right! She was that close to betraying her comrades. That's quite a heavy offense!"

Senpai knelt on one of her knees, and put on a sinister smile on her face.

"S-Sorry!"

"There will be no need for the Special Investigation Team if an apology is all you need to solve everything!"

Chiaki said that before slamming her hands on the table. Kaori hid herself behind my back in fear. Even though the middle-aged guys had no idea what was going on, they joined in the fun with, "Yeah, pay with your body!"

"I heard that Comrade Miyazono had no idea how important she is in our hearts?"

"B-But I…"

They were obviously bullying her. But I'll definitely be in for some deep trouble should I interrupt them now, so I had no choice but to remain silent.

"Then… what do you want me to do?"

Came Kaori's voice, which sounded like she was close to tears. You can't say that yourself! Chiaki pulled her body over as though she was about to step over the table, and placed an empty whiskey glass in front of Kaori.

"Drink."

A caramel-colored liquid flowed out from within the glass bottle. No wait. But that's Shaoxing rice wine, right?

"I-I can't drink."

"Don't worry. I'll add sugar in it for you." Chiaki dumped a huge spoonful of sugar into the whiskey glass. I can't see how that will solve the problem.

"Chiaki, calm down, don't enter into your old-man mode!"

"Can't I? I'll become an old man anyway!"

"Like hell you will! You're a girl! " Geez!

"If we let Kaori off the hook this time, she'll definitely do something again that will bring the band on the brink of dissolving!"

"That has nothing to do with the band dissolving or not - Hey, wait!"

Before I could stop her, a desperate Kaori had already held her breath and brought the glass before her lips. In the next instant, Kaori collapse on the floor with her face flushed red, and what came right after were the sounds of cheers. Oh please, she's not performing a stunt here! God damn those drunkards!

I carried the flushed Kaori to the restroom. Kaori's face had already turned slightly green when we were on our way back. Just as I was about to help her back to her seat, I nearly bumped into someone at the turn of the corridor. I raised my head and saw Deidara.

"Ah, s-sorry… umm, well, it's been hard on you today."

"You'll have to work harder in many areas!"

"Right." I shrunk my neck. Just then, Kaori struggled a little beside me.

"…thank you… for earlier." Kaori raised her head and murmured that towards Deidara. I had no idea what she was referring to, so I turned my head around and looked at her.

"Earlier on… he helped me connect my guitar to the wiring."

I then turned to face Deidara again. I see, so that's the reason Kaori appeared onstage so suddenly.

Deidara's frowned and stared at Kaori's hand for a long while before saying, "You right fingers can't move… but by how much?"

"Eh…?"

"Y-You can see that?" I was way more surprised than Kaori was.

"All it took is a look for me to realize that. Don't underestimate a guitarist! If you continue to play it the way you do, there won't be any future for you."

Kaori looked at her hand, and fell into silence. She then squeezed past me to make her way back to her seat first. I was about to follow her, but Deidara grabbed me by my shoulders.

"…is there anything you want?"

"Are you planning on staying in that band forever?" Deidara asked me with a frown. I nodded my head rather unnaturally. Why did he ask that?

"You should quit for the sake of the band."

"Eh? W-Why?"

"Your standards are a mile away from the rest of the members!"

Whoa! I knew that very well myself, but it still hurts to hear him pointing it out directly.

"You know that as well, right?"

"I do, but…" My gaze landed on my fingers.

I opened my left hand and clenched it up again. I then lifted my head to look at Deidara.

"This is my band."

"Is that so? Do as you wish then."

Deidara pushed me hard by my shoulder towards the direction of the seat s. Just as I was about to head back, I could hear another of his sentence coming from behind me.

"If you guys give me that sort of bullshit again next time, I'll definitely punch you till you drop."

Despite being severely reprimanded by him, I was quite thankful for that last line it means that we still have a chance next time.

"So there's a next time huh. Well said."

I was shocked by that sudden line. I turned my head around. Standing on the corridor was Kagurazaka-senpai, and behind her was the drunk Chiaki.

"The sexual harassment inside there is getting out of hand, so we ran out!"

Chiaki ran over and grabbed Kaori by her arm. Kaori almost turned around and ran away in fright.

"It's time for us to hold an evaluation meeting. Kaori, you can't run away even if you want to!"

"Uhh…"

Chiaki pulled the teary Kaori towards the direction of the stairs. I had no idea if she was still drunk or sober. The four of us gathered at the entrance that leads to the first floor, and began our evaluation meeting.

"Since we're a revolution army, why don't we start by evaluating ourselves? Let's surround Kaori and yell out what we think, okay? That's what they always do during sports activities and such."

"That's just plain bullying!" And where the heck did Chiaki get those ideas from?

"That's already outdated! We're in the twenty-first century now. The modern-day revolutionists should do their self-evaluation like this…"

"Hyaa!"

Kagurazaka-senpai suddenly locked both of Kaori's arms behind her back, and began to tickle her by her armpit. It just so happens that I was sitting two steps below them - I was kicked by Kaori as she was struggling, and was that close to rolling down the stairs.

"Y-Y-Ya!"

Kaori kept twisting about in Senpai's bosom.

"The self-evaluation's not over yet, Comrade Miyazono, so stop your useless struggling!"

"Stop this for now!"

I couldn't help but to interrupt them by prying them apart. This time, Kaori hid herself behind Chiaki. And as for Chiaki, she patted Kaori on her head to console her.

"Young man, you're quite lacking in your critical judgement!"

"You just want to sexually harass her, right!?"

"But it should feel comfortable, right? Of course, I'm not saying it in a sexual connotation…"

Senpai suddenly pulled her body close to Kaori and looked at her face. Does she not know when to stop? I was planning on dissing her a little, but I suddenly noticed the gloom that's looming in her eyes, so I shut my mouth instead.

There should only be one thing that she's really asking - it should have felt really great when we were performing live, right? That's what Senpai's eyes were telling me.

I turned my head, and saw Kaori timidly sticking her head out from Chiaki's back. After staring at her own right hand for a while, she nodded her head slightly. Senpai gave a sigh of relief, and that wasn't something I had imagined in mind.

"Well then…"

Senpai stood between us and stuck out her hand with the palm facing downwards.

"There's a chance for us next time."

The very first person to place her right hand above was Chiaki.

I then stretched out my hand, as though I was attempting to cover their hands. Finally, Kaori stretched out her right hand as well, the hand that lacks strength, which fingers were unable to open out fully, and was so dreamily pale and slender. But to us, it's a right hand that we could not do without. She placed it above our hands.

It's already late into the night when the party was over. A few of the drunkards were planning for a round two while they are still on a high. More than a dozen of the drunks had gathered and stood motionlessly along the dark sidewalk in front of the Chinese restaurant as though they were some sort of factory waste.

"I feel so dizzy…" Kaori moaned as she leaned her whole body weakly against my shoulders beneath the flickering streetlight. Even though she only drank a single cup of wine (and more like spitting it out immediately after she sipped it), it seemed like a hangover was beginning to kick in on her.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Not to that stage yet."

"Then why don't Kaori join us for round two as well!" But Chiaki's unreasonable invitation was rejected.

"I'm going home." Kaori carried her guitar - or more like she's being supported by the guitar - and walked unsteadily on the streets of the night. Wait, you're not planning to walk home by yourself?

"I'll send you back! It's faster with a bicycle."

"What!? Naruto's not joining us?" Chiaki sounded flustered. "But Senpai said she's going as well!"

"I can't drink. Moreover, Mom's gonna complain if I get home late."

"Oh, I see." Somehow, Chiaki's smile was a little forced. "Then see you tomorrow!"

"Mmm, tomorrow… but it's Sunday?"

Even if it's the holidays, club activities can only be carried out during the weekdays.

"What are you talking about? I'll pop up at your house tomorrow morning before going home, so remember to prepare ochazuke for me!"

"…fine."

Chiaki was about to rejoin the group of drunkards who had begun moving in small separate groups. Kaori, who had been grabbing my arm the whole time, suddenly called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today… and sorry."

"But I've done nothing." Chiaki smiled.

Nothing of that sort. I actually wanted to thank her as well. It's because Chiaki was around, because she had been there waiting for us.

"Won't… Chiaki be sad?"

Chiaki tilted her head in response to Kaori's question. I turned my head around to look at Kaori's slightly green face from the side.

"Go along with Kyouko now. But didn't you say before that you're the same as me?"

"I'm not sad. It's much more painful if we cannot be together."

I had no idea what Chiaki's talking about, but it seemed like Kaori did. She showed a teary smile and nodded her head.

"So I'll drown you in vodka should you pull another disappearing act!"

"Sorry!" Kaori cowered in fear.

Chiaki ran away from us while waving her hands. Kaori then sighed uncomfortably. She doesn't look like she can stand properly at all.

I sent Kaori back home on my bicycle, but the journey was much more difficult compared to ferrying her to the livehouse during the evening. It's because she had leaned almost her whole body against me, and I had to carry her guitar as well as my bass. Moreover, I couldn't see too well since it was dark.

The only improvement was that it was way cooler than the evening.

I chose to ride slowly along a lane without any cars. I could hear the cries of the insects, the sounds of the car engines coming from faraway, as well as the _jiri-jiri_ sounds from the dynamo of the bicycle's light.

"Ruto…" When we were riding along the road next to the dikes, the silent Kaori behind me suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Actually… I was lying when I said that my whole right hand was immobile right down to the wrist."

"I know."

"How did you know!?"

Oi! Stop! Don't headbutt the person in front of you when he's cycling with two people on board!

The bicycle that Kaori and I were on was slithering along the road like a snake.

"Because you were grabbing on to me tightly while I was escorting you over to the livehouse!"

"Ah…"

"…oi! Don't loosen your grip! What if you fall off!"

That's dangerous. Just what exactly does she want!

"So you pretended to believe in my lie despite knowing all along? Idiot!"

She suddenly became angry for no rhyme or reason. What's going on now?

Though to put it more accurately, I wasn't a hundred percent sure if Kaori was lying or not - I just felt that there's a possibility of it being a lie. Regardless, all the possibilities would have dropped to zero if I didn't bring Kaori along with me forcibly back then.

"You know, I wasn't really joking when I asked you to play with your teeth! You should be able to do it since you're that good, right?"

"How could I have done that!?"

I suffered yet another headbutt on my back again. Man, that hurts.

"Are you content as long as you can listen to me playing the guitar?"

"Well… not just the guitar. There's also the piano as well… didn't I say so before?"

"That's not what I mean…!"

I could feel the air behind me became incredibly scary all of the sudden, as though someone was about to strangle me by my neck.

"Actually, I don't really like the original way you play the guitar. Your techniques are good, but…"

"You're just jealous!"

"Shush! But now, it won't do if you're not around…"

That was my heartfelt thought that I couldn't convey to her earlier via words. Kaori headbutted me thrice, before saying, "Say it once more."

"Hmm?"

"But now… what?"

"It won't do if you're not around…?" She didn't understand the meaning behind those words? "It's because for both Senpai and Chiaki, your guitar is-"

"Kyouko or Chiaki, that doesn't matter. What about you?"

"…eh? Umm, I really like the way you play your guitar now! Somehow, it feels different from how you would play back when you were playing alone. The way in which you play has changed as well, right?"

Kaori pressed her forehead on the area close to my shoulder blade, and fell silent for a long while. We were already on the national highway, and there's only a short distance to go before we pass the overhead bridge and reach the railways. We'll be quite close to Kaori's house after we go past the railroad gates.

"Me too."

I could feel Kaori's murmurs on my back.

"I can't help falling in love… with Ruto…"

"…!"

I braked hard on my bicycle before the crosswalk. Kaori's head swayed behind me.

Did she just… say something really strange? No wait, or was I just imagining things?

"Hey, Kaori."

"Don't stop all of the sudden! The guitar knocked into my leg."

"No, wait… Just now—"

There was the sudden sound of a ringtone which interrupted my words. It's from Kaori's phone. She got off the passenger seat and pulled out her phone from her pocket. Who's the one calling her?

"…it's from Grayfia." Kaori frowned when she looked at the screen of her phone.

I called Grayfia-san right after our performance to tell her that I had already found Kaori, and told her not to worry. But it's already this late into the night - I should have made another call to her.

"…yes? …mmm. We'll be there soon. We're almost at the train station, and we'll head right back… Eh? E-Eh?"

Kaori's voice was becoming more and more flustered. What's going on?

After hanging up the phone and stuffing it back into her pocket, Kaori carried her guitar and jumped onto the passenger seat of the bicycle.

"H-Hurry! Just go somewhere, anywhere!"

"Eh? What do you mean by anywhere? We're about to reach your house, no?"

"I don't wanna! I don't want to go home today!"

I was stunned. At the crossroad in the middle of the night, Kaori was hugging me tightly from behind And she said she doesn't want to go home.

No wait, calm down. It's probably… not that…

"Quickly!"

Under the urge from Kaori's headbutt, I began to pedal the bicycle slowly. Just as we went past the crossroad, a powerful beam of lights from a car came shining in front of us. The car roared to a stop diagonally-right in front of us.

It's a foreign-made car that I was familiar with, and I immediately knew the reason behind Kaori's fluster. The door to the driver's seat flung open, and the person who stepped out of the car was none other than Yoshiyuki.

"What time is it now!? I-It's so late already, and… and she's together with you!? Just what is happening around here!?"

I almost fell off from my seat in fright after seeing the incredibly scary face of the furious Yoshiyuki.

"Eh? Why…? Umm, you're back in Japan already?" I thought you were in Boston?

"I've just returned not too long ago!"

Whoa! That's just too much of a coincidence! Kaori was hugging me tightly and hiding herself behind my back. I don't know if it was due to the shock, the fear or the tiredness, but I was already ramming hard on the pedals before I knew it. Yoshiyuki's angry roar disappeared behind us before long, and all that was left was Kaori's warmth behind me.

The winds of the summer night brushed by my ears. I could almost hear the words that Kaori had said earlier, but I was no longer in the mood to ask her about it again. There's just too many things that cannot be conveyed with words alone.

I cycled around the places close to her house, and in the end I sent Kaori back home.

As for the hollers of Yoshiyuki, the cold glares of Grayfia-san and the two Dobermans baring their fangs at me, I don't think it's necessary for me to go into details about them. Overwhelmed by fatigue, I slept through most of Sunday.

And then Monday came. It's the first time we gathered after the performance. I had overslept by a lot, so I stopped by a convenience store while on my way to school to buy some cold drinks as an apology. The strap of the bass case dug hard into my shoulders, and it was soaked with sweat as I was burning under the harsh sunlight of summer. That felt really uncomfortable.

I was revitalized when I finally reached the much cooler courtyard at the back of the school. Just then, I could hear the sound of music. It came from the clubroom. The door was opened slightly as something was stuck in between - I could hear the sturdy sounds of the drums, the crisp sounds of the guitar as well as the singing of Senpai coming from within the room.

Why are they playing with the door opened? Ah, I remember Senpai saying something like getting the blouse to stick on their skin from their sweat or something… oh please, don't tell me you're really carrying it out!

I had already walked right up to the clubroom, but I stopped in my t racks when I realized the song that they were playing inside. It's Desperado . There's no way I could be wrong about it. But Senpai said before that she definitely won't sing that song.

I leaned against the concrete wall of the old music room and concentrated on seeking Senpai's voice. Somehow, I think I can now understand the reason she did that. Her very first band was dissolved on the very next day after Senpai had sung that on stage by herself. There's a depressing reason behind it, but that song must be something really special to her. And that's the reason why she could no longer sing it again after that.

And it feels like I can understand the reason for us to practice on the songs of The Eagles whenever everyone's not there yet. Despite them experiencing many changes to their members, the songs of The Eagles still sound as solid as ever. Even if it is a song that's formed by overlapping the sounds of various guitars, they were still able to replicate it perfectly once they hit the stage. Moreover, all the members in the band are the vocalists, so the chorus will sound especially rich.

As long as someone's not there, the missing void will be incredibly obvious - that's the sort of band they are. And the reason we play it each and every time is because Senpai wanted to confirm that fact.

…wait! Kaori, stop playing the beats of the bass as well! That just feels really depressing! Did they actually realize that I'm not around? I then recalled Deidara's words from the celebration party, and my feelings sunk even lower.

 _"You should quit for the sake of the band."_

It may be true that I'm the only one who's dragging the band down. However, I was finally able to say it out loudly and clearly _"This is my band."_ I readjusted the strap on my shoulders. There's Chiaki, and there's Kaori as well. feketerigó will be born once I walked in. Regardless of how sad the song that we're singing is, Senpai will never be on her own again.

I once again immersed myself in the Senpai's voice as she sang Desperado

 ** _\- Come down from your fences, open the gate - It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_**

Before the singing of the desperado came to an end, I was already grabbing onto the handlebar and pushing the slightly opened door.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **A Land That Needs a Diva** **~The Shooting Diva~** **Part 4** **-**

"Um…" Rem mumbled, looking up at Kagurazaka Sensei.

The heavy metal band finally finished their passionate display of music. They returned to the waiting room, covered in sweat and their makeup running, but full of satisfaction at having played to their heart's content. The waiting room was temporarily filled with silence.

The community center's soundproofing was perfect. They couldn't hear anything that was going on outside, so nobody knew about the commotion taking place with the demons.

"They're really late, aren't they?"

By the time Rem had returned, Naruko, Naruto and Ryota were already gone. She thought she felt a very strong breeze in the halls, but she saw nothing, and she couldn't see anything that might have caused the gust.

"…"

Rem's question prompted Kuuko to also look up at Kagurazaka Sensei, who was still the picture of calm composure.

"Yes they are. They must have eaten too much after all." Kagurazaka Sensei responded casually, but this did not ease Rem's worries one bit.

"I-If they don't make it back on time…"

What a worrywart, being concerned when there was still an entire hour left. She just might end up with a stomach ulcer in the future.

Kagurazaka Sensei, for whom stomach ulcers were a thing of fantasy, smiled.

"Have some tea and relax, Rem-chan."

"B-But…"

"S-Sensei is right, Rem. We're going to be okay. I have faith in them." Kuuko said, interrupting Rem.

"Hm? Oh. Right…"

Rem realized that she was being consoled by the person she was trying to protect, not the other way around.

"Right…"

Once more, she felt profound sadness and found herself wanting to run away. Rem trembled.

"Then I'll brew us some very sweet tea! Let's all drink together."

If Kagurazaka Sensei hadn't spoken up in time, she really might have ended up running away.

A band composed of fat middle-aged men began a wonderful performance that might have been quite popular in its heyday.

 _GUOOOOOOOOOOH!_

At that moment, Naruko was fighting.

She had turned three demons back into human form. And each time, she dove back into the forest to undo her transformation and transform back, before fighting some more. It was a very difficult battle.

"I'm hungry!"

Didn't you just eat enough to stuff ten elephants full?

"There!"

A demon poked its head out from behind one of the cars in the jam-packed parking lot. Naruko aimed the Mossberg Model 590 shotgun in her left hand at it and pulled the trigger.

For your information, the Mossberg Model 590 is a long, thin, military-use shotgun with bayonet capabilities.

The demon, hit square in the back of the head with a slug from this baby, swayed with a terrible concussion before finally crashing to the ground.

Naruko clambered onto the demon's back, and still holding the Mossberg Model 590 in her left hand, drew Big Cannon with her right.

 _Bang!_

She took aim at the demon's back and pulled the trigger.

The demon slowly began to return to human form, but she left him there and then.

"That's four down! Three more to go!"

Naruko continued to fight. In the distance, she could hear Detective Inu firing away on his two Masada ACRs. He must have been analyzing their movements and hindering them as best he could.

"Thanks, Detective Inu! Hold on, I'll be right back!"

Naruko zigzagged through the parking lot and disappeared into the forest.

Meanwhile, Shiroi Kitsune V: "The sky is beautiful today."

He was lying on the roof of the community center, looking up at the autumn sun. "Come on, melanin!" He cried, "turn my white cape a crisp tan brown!"

That doesn't sound too likely.

As Naruko took care of the demons one after another, time passed.

"Just one left!"

There was, as she said, just one demon left. But this particular ball of trouble refused to be caught.

Perhaps it had seen Naruko picking off its friends one by one. It began to flee from the community center. 'Flee' in this case having the meaning of 'escape'.

"Hold it right there!"

Driven by anger and hunger, Naruko sprinted across the park and chased the demon down like a ghost straight out of an urban legend.

In her right hand was Big Cannon. In her left, a Colt Government M1911A1 .45 caliber automatic pistol.

"I have to hurry! There's not much time left until the performance!"

Naruko's 100% accurate hunger clock warned her that she only had a few minutes until she was due to go on stage. And considering the amount of time she needed to recharge (see: eat), she only really had a minute to chase down this demon.

"You're not getting away!" Naruko cried. But if this demon would bow to threats like this, it never would have tried to run in the first place. And this demon in particular was quite fast.

Did it have eyes on the back of its head? It avoided all of Naruko's attacks from the Colt Government, zigzagging across the grass.

It was at that very moment.

"I see you may need my help! Rest omitted!"

Shiroi Kitsune V, who had transformed himself into a blade of grass in the park, turned back to human form as he popped up in the demon's path.

"Hah!"

And in one smooth motion, he drew his sword and landed a powerful strike on the demon's body.

 _GUUUUOOOOHH!_

The demon was too sturdy to be cut, but it was momentarily stunned by the blow to the gut.

"Now!"

This single moment was enough for Naruko.

 _Bang!_

A round from Big Cannon flew towards the demon, covering a distance that normal pistols could never reach, before hitting the demon. At the same time, a round from the Colt Government—

"Ouch."

—bounced off of Shiroi Kitsune V's mask.

And so, peace returned to the world.

A round of applause for our brave Heroes! _Clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap_. All right, thank you. The commotion was over. But—

"Oh no! This is bad! I'm going to be late!" Naruko yelled. Although she wanted nothing more than to be able to murder Shiroi Kitsune V here and now, she gave up on her dream and sprinted towards the community center as though her life depended on it.

"What? What are you going to be late for?" Shiroi Kitsune V asked, perfectly keeping pace with Naruko despite the fact that he was hopping. How? Because he's Shiroi Kitsune V, that's how.

"…"

Naruko used all of her strength to ignore Shiroi Kitsune V.

"I see! If I fall down a hole after Mysterious Naruko, I'll find myself in Wonderland!" No you won't.

"Why not? I may look like this, but I have a comprehensive understanding of the hearts of young maidens."

That's more than enough.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"We're done for…"

Rem was nearly sobbing.

"…"

Kuuko remained silent, sitting as though in prayer.

"Don't worry. It's going to be all right."

Kagurazaka Sensei said, casually dropping a macaroon into her mouth. At that moment— "Sorry I'm late!" Naruko cried, bursting in through the door.

The waiting room was already empty. Everyone else had already performed (or were still performing), and those who had finished cleaning up after themselves were sitting with the audience to watch the last of the performances.

"I'll get ready right away!"

Wait a second. This isn't Naruko. This is Mysterious Naruko. How can you tell? By her school-issue sweatpants.

"Where were you… huh?" Rem said, interrupting herself partway through, "You're Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh! You're Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! I've heard rumors about you at school…" Kuuko said, eyes wide.

"Uh… well… some things came up, and…"

Naruko could not tell them the truth. This was because…

"Greetings, everyone!"

This guy ↑ followed her all the way here, making it impossible for Naruko to undo her transformation.

"Shiroi Kitsune!" Rem exclaimed, reeling in shock for the second time. What a well-informed girl.

"What… what are the heroes of the school doing here at the concert!? What's going on here?"

Rem must have been _very_ surprised. It seemed like all kinds of emotions were getting the better of her at once.

"May I come in?"

Asking for permission to enter (but not really because he was already inside) was Detective Inu, clad in a black coat.

"Whoa!"

Rem leapt up as though a dog had bitten her ankle and fell on her rear. She looked up at the young man in black clothes and sunglasses.

"D-Detective Inu…"

There's nothing you _don't_ know, is there, Rem-chan? Who shot J. F. Kennedy?

"It was …"

You're one bright kid. (Name censored for obvious reasons)

Then let's try another question. What are the true identities of these three heroes?

"I don't know. I just can't tell… Their transformations are too perfect…"

Thank goodness for that.

Kuuko was frozen in shock. Kagurazaka Sensei sipped tea beside her and turned to our heroes.

"Oh? And what brings all three heroes of justice here?"

[I'm been asked to fill come in take Naruko's Naruto's Ryota place busy on today performance stage!]

Hey, hey! Not all at once! Your lines are getting mixed up together! Now, one at a time!

"I was asked to take Naruko's place on stage because she collapsed of hunger!" Said Mysterious Naruko.

"I've been asked to take the stage in Naruto's stead because he has been taken to the hospital for acute appendicitis!" Said Shiroi Kitsune V.

"I was told that Ryota is too busy brushing his teeth today to join the performance." Said Detective Inu.

Naruko made clearly visible her outrage at Shiroi Kitsune V taking Naruto's place, but she said nothing because she did not want to end up jeopardizing the performance because of a few complaints. And as for Detective Inu, she preferred him to Ryota anyway.

"So all three of them had to cancel last minute? That's horrible. They should be ashamed of themselves." Kagurazaka Sensei said, looking as relaxed as can be. "Then I'm counting on you to play in their stead!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Of course!"

"Yes!"

"Excellent!"

Kagurazaka Sensei got off her seat and picked up a small, 20-centimeter basket that had been lying face-down by the table.

"All of this is yours."

The objects hiding under the basket shone like the lights of paradise.

"Wow!"

At least, that's what it looked like to Naruko, from whose eyes sparkles were falling.

There, underneath the basket, was a gigantic circular platter about a meter in diameter, laden with over a hundred colorful cakes!

"Help yourself, everyone. Recharge yourselves before the performance. I was saving these for the Take Action Now Club, but I can't just give away these lovely things to such irresponsible students. Now, there's only three minutes left before we have to take our instruments and go up on stage…"

The heroes of justice dug into the cakes. The heroes of justice finished the cakes.

"…So please be quick."

They were done before Kagurazaka Sensei had time to finish her sentence. This kind of superhuman speed is a basic requirement for heroes of justice these days. Colossal power needs colossal amounts of calories.

Because Naruko was faster than the others, she managed to finish off about forty cakes on her own. She wiped whipped cream off her lips with her fingers and licked them.

"I could still have some more, but they say it's better not to stuff yourself too full. Eighty percent!"

Huh.

At that point, a crew member poked his head into the waiting room.

"The… 'Take Action Now Club'? It's almost time for you to come up on stage!"

"All right! Let's get going!" Naruko cried, energetically taking to her feet.

"The bass calls to me." Shiroi Kitsune V said, getting up with his hand on his katana.

"It's time to rock…" Detective Inu muttered as he stood up.

They took hold of the guitar, bass, and drumsticks respectively.

"We'll do our best!"

They said, following the crew member out of the waiting room.

"…"

"…"

Kuuko and Rem watched them depart with mouths agape.

"It's not going precisely as planned, but it'll be all right." Kagurazaka Sensei assured them. But Rem the Chickenhearted did not seem to be convinced.

"B-but…"

"It's going to be okay!" Kuuko interrupted her, in a clear and confident voice that was a total 180 from her earlier tone.

"If Kagurazaka Sensei says it'll be all right, then it _will_ be. I believe in sensei!"

Kagurazaka Sensei grinned. But Rem looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I… I…"

 _'I'm so useless…'_ She thought, but she could not bring herself to say it out loud. She got to her feet.

"Rem?"

Ignoring Kuuko's voice calling after her, Rem ran out of the waiting room. She was not running towards the stage, where the others had gone. Instead, Rem took the door that Naruko had used to leave earlier.

"I'm… I'm completely useless…" She said weakly, running through the hall with tears scattering in her wake.

She ran and ran. Through the door to the outside.

Her breathing was ragged now, but she took a very deep breath.

"I'M COMPLETELY USELESS!" She cried to the empty parking lot.

"There's nothing I can do for Kuu-chan! She doesn't even need me! Because… because I'm weak. Because I'm always so scared…"

Rem continued to cry, tears dribbling down her cheeks and her voice becoming nasal. There were no people around to hear her voice.

But there _were_ some demons there.

 _GUOOOOOHHHH! GROAAAAR!_

Two demons howled from either side of Rem.

"I'm just- huh?"

And just as Rem noticed them in the midst of her self-deprecating screams, they easily knocked her away with their large arms.

Rem's tiny body flew through the air.

"Ugh!"

She fell onto the flower bed on her back.

Not knowing what was going on, Rem fought the aching of her body and the dizziness of her vision as she saw what was going on.

The two demons were heading for the doors—the doors that Rem had left wide open.

 _GUOOOOH! GRAAAHHH!_

The demons were howling as though they were happy to have finally found the entrance. Wait, so is that why they couldn't get inside all this time? Because they couldn't find the doors!? It looks like the more demons there are at once, the more stupid they get. Yes, I made this up just now. Yes, it is canon.

"Demons…"

Rem, also being a student at Naruko's school, could tell what was going on even in her weakened state. Several people must have been tempted into becoming demons.

"…Are they after Kuu-chan!?"

Although Rem has no concrete proof backing her assumption, she had good reason to believe that this was the case.

She also realized one unfortunate fact.

"No! Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko is… she's…"

That's right.

All three heroes of justice had taken the stage.

At this very moment, Naruko and the others were indeed standing on the stage.

 **Finally, our last performance! This is the Take Action Now Club, from the local Academy! All of the members are high school students. And by the way, those are some very interesting costumes you're all wearing today. What was your inspiration?** The emcee asked.

"Uh… Halloween." Naruko said. Well, Halloween _was_ just a few days ago.

"…"

Rem stood blankly, a thin stream of blood trailing down her face and the bridge of her nose. It looked like she had a small cut on her forehead.

The demons happily stepped towards the door together, and crashed into each other as they attempted to squeeze in at the same time. Is this supposed to be a slapstick comedy?

Rem watched them struggle again and again. As her vision grew red, she began to think:

 _'If only I had power… Then I could defeat those demons._

 _'No… Even if I couldn't…_

 _'If nothing else… I… I could hold them off…_

 _'I could keep them away from Kuu-chan until Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko finishes performing…_

 _'Even if it means I have to give up my life…_

 _'I…'_

[Is that what you truly desire?] There was a voice.

Rem was no longer able to even wonder where that voice had come from.

"Yes."

[How far are you willing to go to fulfill your wish?]

"As far as it takes."

[Do you wish for power?]

"Yes."

[How will you use your newfound strength?]

"I'm going to use it to protect Kuu-chan."

[Once you have taken hold of this power, there will be no turning back.]

"That's fine with me."

[Hoh. So do you not care what happens to you?]

"As long as I can save Kuu-chan… I don't care what happens."

[Your courage is admirable. Then I shall grant you the power you desire. Use it as you will.]

"Thank you…"

The moment Rem's consciousness faded, her body began to change. She trembled for a moment, before her arms and legs began to grow. Her entire body became larger.

Her uniform tore like scraps of paper and scattered across the flower bed. Her short blue hair began to grow.

 _GUOOOOOOH! GROAAAAAAR!_

The two demons had finally figured out that they could pass through the doors if they went in one at a time. They were now glaring at each other to determine who would be the first to enter.

At that very moment, yet another demon loomed behind them.

 **Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for! Here is the Take Action Now Club with their song, 'My gun is a Hotchkiss'!**

The emcee left the stage.

"A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four…"

Detective Inu started off the song from the drum set. Shiroi Kitsune V's bass began to rumble.

Naruko, who stood with her head bowed and her guitar before her, "Start!"

Finally raised her head. She confidently played a powerful chord and took a deep breath. She then began to sing.

 _ **Step over the past and future and raise a battle cry~!**_

 _GUOOOOOH!_

The two demons were thrown back all the way to the parking lot with a painful cry.

 _GUOH? GRAH!?_

They got to their feet, and looked over at the door that they had been trying to enter until just moments ago.

 _GRRRRRRRRRRR…_

A demon covered in blue fur snarled at them, carefully closing the community center doors.

 _ **They call you a barbarian, and you're covered in blood~!**_

The blue demon leapt forward.

It charged straight ahead, towards the two black demons.

It then attacked them with both its arms. The demon on the right was knocked backwards by the blow, but the one on the left evaded the attack and landed a powerful kick on the blue demon.

The blue demon was sent flying into a truck in the parking lot. The truck's windshield cracked.

 _ **But fight on with your comrades in arms~!**_

The black demons charged, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. But the blue demon did not show any sign of running.

 _GUUUUUUOHH!_

It roared at its enemies, landing a jab on one of the demons' faces. The poor thing spun in midair like a top. The second demon, however, launched itself from the ground and landed a flying jump kick on the blue demon. The asphalt covering the parking lot shattered as the blue demon crashed onto it.

 _ **You alone can enter battle, on behalf of those who can't~!**_

 _ **Though humans are tragic creatures destined to fight forever~!**_

The demon that had landed the kick quickly leapt at the fallen blue demon. It jammed its knee into the blue demon's stomach.

 _GUOOOOOOOH!_

The blue demon cried out in pain, saliva bursting from its mouth.

As the first demon continued its relentless assault, the second demon that had been knocked away returned, mercilessly adding to the one-sided show of violence.

 _ **Though this truth is played out for the ages~!**_

The beatings continued for several seconds. The blue demon desperately struggled to get back up, but soon even its moans of pain ended as it fell limply to the ground.

 _ **We'd sooner mark ourselves for Hell than send our loved ones to Heaven today~!**_

The black demons left the blue demon where it lay, and turned back towards the community center—the doors through which they could now pass.

 _Groar. Rrr…_

They exchanged glances and nodded happily, then set their right feet forward at the same time.

 _ **We march into the battlefield to protect their futures~!**_

And as they prepared to follow up with their left—

 _Guoh? Groar…?_

They realized that they could not move their left feet. They looked down. The hands that were clutching their left feet were covered in blue fur.

 _ **Now, soldiers, let us march~!**_

 _Guoooooohhh…_

The blue demon slowly got to its feet. Its grip on the black demons' legs remained, as it hoisted them upside-down into the air.

 _ **Hold your heads high and walk side-by-side~!**_

They were spinning. The demons were spinning.

As soon as it was fully on its feet, the blue demon began to spin where it stood.

The black demons, held in midair by their ankles, spun. Centrifugal forces forced blood into their heads. Everything was spinning.

 _ **The gun you carry is the weight of all you must defend~!**_

 _ **Remember and remember~!**_

 _GUOOOOOOH!_

The blue demon let go of its grip on the black demons. They flew through the air and hit the community center's concrete wall. Huge cracks were left in the wake of their landing.

 _Guoh… Grr…_

The two demons lost consciousness, falling to the grass and lying still.

 _ **My gun is a Hotchkiss~!**_

Naruko beautifully finished the song, playing her final chord.

Shiroi Kitsune V and Detective Inu, on the bass and drum set respectively, sounded out the finale. And at that very moment—

 _Grrrr…_

The blue demon stumbled where it stood, falling to the ground beside a truck. It also lay completely still.

"It's over…"

A wave of applause swept over Naruko as she stood on the stage, not even thinking to wipe the sweat on her brow.

The audience, which filled the hall almost to full capacity, showed the Take Action Club no shortage of praise.

Naruko turned around. The masked man with the apple on his head was standing there with his teeth sparkling under the lights. The young man wearing sunglasses and sitting at the drums had a slightly disheartened, but proud expression on his face.

 **Amazing!** Cried the emcee as he stepped onto the stage. **Excellent performance! And I really have to say, those lyrics were something else!**

He pushed his mic into Naruko's face.

"Uh… um… Thank you, everyone!" Naruko said, bowing deeply with the guitar still hanging from its straps. There was another round of applause.

 **It looks like this group still has one more song to play. Since 'My Gun is a Hotchkiss' was a relatively short song, you still have plenty of time left for your next performance!**

Naruko frowned. Her brow was so crinkled that even someone sitting in the back of the back would be able to count the creases.

This was the first she'd heard about a second song. She hadn't even practiced for it. What was going on?

"And this time, I'll also be joining them as their supervising teacher." That voice belonged to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"What?"

Naruko turned around towards her. Standing there were two people.

One was Kuuko, who was still dressed in her school uniform. But Kagurazaka Sensei, who had been wearing a rather professional outfit until just minutes earlier—

"…"

Kagurazaka Sensei was dressed so loudly that Naruko shut her mouth without even thinking.

Her long black hair was standing on end in spikes, and there was face paint on her cheeks. The palette of her clothes consisted of bright primary colors, like the plumage of a tropical bird.

And slung around her shoulders was an electric guitar.

Although Naruko had no way of knowing this, Kagurazaka Sensei's guitar was a Gibson Les Paul. This particular Cherry Sunburst model was made in 1995. The main body was deep red like American cherries, and a splash of sunscorched yellow graced the front of the guitar.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The Gibson Les Paul is one of the most famous electric guitars in the world, alongside the Fender Stratocaster. It was named after the great guitarist Les Paul.

As Naruko looked on in confusion, "Hello there, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kagurazaka Sensei took center stage, her every step oozing with nigh-artificial cuteness.

"…"

Kuuko followed behind her, bearing in her eyes all the determination of a warrior bound for the battlefield.

"Wh-what's going on? You told me that I only had to perform this one song." Naruko whispered to Kagurazaka Sensei as the latter drew near.

"I'm sorry. We didn't tell you, Naruko, but we decided to play a second song."

"What?" Naruko turned to the others. And to her great shock— "Hm?"

Shiroi Kitsune V and Detective Inu were both preparing for the second performance as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

 _'What, so you all left me out of this?'_ Naruko thought, slightly disappointed.

"…"

But she soon reminded herself that Kagurazaka Sensei wouldn't have done such a thing without good reason. Actually, she also considered the possibility that Kagurazaka Sensei didn't have any reason in particular for this bizarre choice.

Either way, standing around here was a waste of time. Naruko bowed to the audience once more and began to walk off the stage.

"Make sure you keep an eye out." Kagurazaka Sensei said under her breath as Naruko passed by, handing her something. It was a PDA of some sort, about the size of a small book.

Although Naruko didn't know enough about technology to pinpoint the specifics about the model, she understood what was going on. Kagurazaka Sensei probably wanted her to keep an eye out on the internet broadcast.

 _'But can't I watch it all on the computer in the waiting room?'_ Naruko wondered, taking the PDA with her as she left for the waiting room.

"This is so strange. What's she up to?" Naruko wondered. She walked down the hall towards the waiting room, and confirming that there was no one in sight, she undid her transformation. Her sweatpants disappeared as she took another step forward.

She fiddled with the PDA for a while until the screen finally flickered to life. She saw Kagurazaka Sensei prepping her guitar on the stage. She could hear the murmuring of the audience.

"Kagurazaka Sensei is going to play the guitar while Kuuko sings." Kuroneko said from Naruko's belt. "I wonder if she'll sing better than you, Naruko."

"Who knows? Let's see what she's made of." Naruko chuckled. "You shouldn't be so haughty, you know."

"Ahahaha…"

Naruko and Kuroneko cheerfully stepped into the waiting room.

"Huh. Where'd Rem go?"

Rem was nowhere to be found. The waiting room was empty.

Was she watching from the audience, Naruko wondered. She assumed that she was, so she did not worry about her. And there was no need for her to have stuck around to watch their things anyway, as they did not have any valuables that needed guarding. Their cake was already in their stomachs, after all.

Naruko decided to relax and watch the performance through the PDA. She sat in a chair and leaned back.

It was at that very moment.

"!"

A vein on her forehead suddenly grew visible. Again.

"Not again!"

Naruko clambered out of her chair, knocking it to the floor in the process.

"A demon." Kuroneko confirmed.

"There's _more_ of them!?"

Naruko ground her teeth as she flew out of the room. She raised the PDA's volume to its maximum and hung it by its strap beside Kuroneko. Now she would at least be able to hear the performance.

And so, "From my cold! Dead! Hands!"

Naruko transformed for the ninth time today.

A little before Naruko transformed into Mysterious Naruko:

"I don't care _what_ you have to do! Shut up and do as I say!"

A middle-aged man was roaring into the receiver with a look of utter outrage in his eyes. He was wearing a very expensive suit, and was sitting in a luxurious office atop a very high skyscraper. He was probably the president of a large company.

All of Tokyo was visible from the windows. A helicopter was flying across the sky.

The middle-aged man was not alone in this large office. He was accompanied by a woman who looked to be his secretary and several men who seemed to be his subordinates. They looked nothing short of disheartened, and the air around them was as solemn as a funeral.

The company president raised his voice.

"That's it! The power! We can just cut the power to the community center! Then they won't be able to continue the broadcast! Just one hour—an hour-long blackout in this area, and everything will be all right!"

What an unbelievable idea.

The computer screen in the office was displaying the livestream of the performance. The Take Action Now Club was clearly visible. It was the very image that was being shown on Naruko's PDA.

"WHAT!? Listen closely, now. Cut the power immediately, or I'll kill you _and_ your family! Your wife, your children and their spouses, and even your newborn grandson!"

He was talking like this was nothing, but if you think about it, threats like this are basically a crime.

The man on the other end of the conversation:

"Y-yes, sir… But if I cut the power, I'll be fired for certain… If you could possibly prepare a place for me in your company…" He said feebly. This man was probably one of the officials at the power company.

"Is that all? That's fine by me. I'll have you join my company as an advisor. Now you'll be set for life! Go! Do it!"

The president grinned, sticking out his tongue at the subordinates standing beside him. The subordinates, looking a little more relaxed now, nodded ecstatically.

It looked like these people had no intention of following through with this promise. In fact, they were planning to push all of the blame onto this hepless power company official.

The evil president looked at Kagurazaka Sensei on the screen as she finished up her preparations. "Yes. Perfect timing. I'll count down to zero, at which point you'll cut the power."

Some of you might be wondering if this guy's deluded himself into thinking this was some sort of a rocket launch, but a countdown is a technique you can use to prevent your target from bailing at the last second. People need to have a sense of urgency pushing them when they're about to do something big. Like bungee jumping.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. "

 _BANG!_

Just before the man could say 'five', the glass windows shattered. A powerful gust of wind blew through the office, creating a gale that sent papers flying everywhere.

"Gah!"

"Eep!"

"What the-"

"Oh no!"

His employees were screaming.

"What in the world is going on here!?"

The president bellowed through the howling wind. It was at that very moment.

They caught sight of a woman standing in the debris.

She was slender in build, and her eyes were covered in sunglasses. But the wrinkles on her face and her long light blonder hair gave away the fact that she was quite elderly.

She was wearing black, tight-fitting pants, and a white shirt topped off with a black jacket. Holstered at her waist was a single revolver.

The rope hanging in from the window disappeared along with the ferocious roar of the helicopter. It was the very chopper that had been flying across the sky a little earlier. Looks like it was a piece of foreshadowing after all.

"Wh-what do you want?" The president gaped, forgetting even the countdown. His shock wasn't surprising in the least, seeing as it wasn't very common for people to trespass into a room two hundred meters in the air and covered in bulletproof glass.

"I am the Beautiful Senior Gunman, Granny the Super." The woman said casually, even though no one had asked for her name. "I am here to put a stop to your evil deeds."

"Wh-what is this!? Who is this senile old woman!?" Oh dear.

It looks like this poor company president had no idea.

The fact of the matter was that this woman he had just shouted at was the famous 'Beautiful Senior Gunman, Granny the Super'.

Militaries around the world trembled in fear of her, educating all recruits thus: There is no shame in fleeing from Granny the Super, and fleeing from her does not constitute an act of desertion. In other words, a flee-on-sight order.

Her legends had been immortalized in countless movies through the ages. More recently, Japan had joined the trend with films like [Granny on the Cliff by the Sea] and [Granny Cantabile]. The Super Hero Hollywood film, [Granny Panther], also went on to become a mega-hit.

For your reference, her rather modest entrance today is because she wanted to keep her activities a little more discreet this time.

The Blue Impulses from the Air Self-Defense Force's Acrobatics Team, which provided the air show for Granny the Super last time, were currently flying over the skies of the Iruma Base. The Iruma Base has a celebration featuring their performances every year on this day.

"Hey! Don't just stand around here!" The president said, turning to his subordinates. The men quickly drew something that resembled handguns from their pockets.

This weapon, which is an almost uncanny replica of a mid-sized automatic handgun, is actually something called a Taser. When you pull the trigger on one of these babies, it shoots out two small darts that plunge into the target and shoots tens of thousands of volts into the body. Normal humans would be rendered immobile very quickly.

This weapon is used in the States by the police to subdue fleeing criminals without killing them, but it it cannot be purchased here in Japan.

To think that run-of-the-mill employees in this company could carry around weapons like this. This was no normal workplace, that much was certain.

"Tie up this crazy old loon and toss her out the window or something!" The president said, turning his back on the woman to resume his countdown.

"Excuse me."

At that instant, someone snatched the receiver from behind him.

"What the…"

The president turned around. Granny the Super's face was a mere half-meter from his. His own stupefied face was staring back through her sunglasses.

"Wha…?"

He turned his gaze slightly to the side. His subordinates had fallen to the floor in a heap, and the secretary was rooted to the spot, her cheeks pale.

"I… didn't even see her move…" She managed to gasp before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted on the spot.

"Eeeee…"

The president let out a decidedly un-dignified squeal as he stood frozen where he stood.

"Excuse me. Hello? Yes. The president has changed his mind, and would like to let you know that there will be no need to cut the power. We will take care of the rest, so please continue with your work. Thank you." Granny the Super said into the receiver, hanging up afterwards.

"Wh-what do you think you're-"

The president glanced over at the monitor. The performance had already started. He faced forward again.

"Eeeeee!"

There was no one there. The receiver had been placed back onto the phone.

"…"

The president gaped blankly for several seconds.

"…Is this… a dream…? Yes… it must be. It must be a nightmare. Ahaha! Yes! Just a silly nightmare!" He concluded. "This was all just an accident!"

Something must have crashed into the windows and knocked everyone to the floor, he convinced himself. He must have been having a bad dream, he thought.

The president again picked up the receiver and prepared to press the redial button.

"Hm?"

It was then that he noticed the silent change in his surroundings.

The wall, which had only moments ago been a pristine white, was covered in large letters of red.

 **Turn yourself in. I will be watching everything. -Granny the Super**

It was said that his scream of terror could be heard from all the way in Ibaraki Prefecture.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here goes our second song!" Kagurazaka Sensei and her Les Paul were ready.

"Heh. Time to show off my skills." Detective Inu raised his drumsticks in preparation.

"O world, prepare to be floored." Shiroi Kitsune V cracked up the volume on his bass to the max.

"…"

Kuuko, holding the mic over her chest, quietly closed her eyes.

All of this was being shown on a certain super-large television.

"Wonder what they're going to sing next. What do you think, Sato?"

"Who knows? Probably another weird original piece, I guess."

Sato and her friends were watching it all on the television in the common room.

Although today was a holiday, the common room was quite crowded. The students had been watching the live stream for a while now, as though they had nothing better to do.

"Hey, isn't that girl a first-year at our school?" Said one of Sato's friends, pointing at the screen.

"That's right. Huh… First we get the school's own hero of justice singing pretty well on stage, and now Kagurazaka Sensei and a first-year? What's going on? And why am I wasting my day off watching something like this?" Sato wondered, scratching her head.

"Why _are_ we watching this, anyway?" Her friend said. Sato pulled out her cell phone. "It's 'cause I got this message."

"Let me see." Her friend peered into the screen. The message went as follows:

 **Title: An important announcement for all fans of Ophelia Kyo**

 **Sender: Unknown**

 **Message: If you wish to know the truth behind Ophelia Kyo, visit the following web page this afternoon. Address:**

"That _is_ a strange message. So you followed the link and the site was showing a livestream of the Chiba City Battle of Amateur Bands? What's this all about?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll just forget the show…" Sato said, tilting her head. At that moment, the Kagurazaka Sensei on the screen finally ended her moment of dramatic silence and began to move like the wind.

The band began to play.

Kagurazaka Sensei's super-sexy, uber-cool, and extra-energetic playing began without so much as a warning, fast enough to break the rules of the universe.

Those were some terrifying fangs she was keeping hidden. Her skill with the Les Paul was something to behold. It was a heartrending performance.

She was followed by Shiroi Kitsune V and the low tones of his bass. Detective Inu's drums began as well. And then came the vocals, in perfect sync with the passionate beats.

"…"

Kuuko raised her head. She began to sing.

The lyrics were something like "I'm always watching over you as you watch over me or something-or-other".

It was Ophelia Kyo's song.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Sato screamed loud enough to blow up the dorms. The television screen trembled.

Her friend curled up with her hands over her ears.

It was all happening right before Sato's eyes, on the other side of the screen. Kagurazaka Sensei's hyper-jaw-dropping guitar technique.

The clownish warrior of justice's overpowering bass.

The young man with the sunglasses and his perfectly precise drumbeats.

Singing in harmony with these instruments was a skinny, homely first-year student. She was singing Ophelia Kyo's song.

But she wasn't copying the singer when she sang on stage. It was Ophelia Kyo's song.

Sung by Ophelia Kyo herself.

"H-How?! How is that girl-"

Sato clung to the television like a spider, staring straight at Kuuko. Flowing into her ears was the voice of Ophelia Kyo, already impressed into Sato's mind through hundreds upon hundreds of replays.

"Oh…"

She suddenly remembered what her underclassman Naruko had said about two weeks ago.

 _"Is it just me, or… is that girl not actually singing?"_

 _"Is it just me, or… is that girl not actually singing?"_

 _"Is it just me, or… is that girl not actually singing?"_

And, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sato screamed again.

She could not help herself.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"First one!"

Naruko ran outside and discovered two demons, lying one on top of another in front of the community center wall. She first took aim at the demon lying on the top.

 _BANG!_

And she pulled the trigger. Of course, the shot landed perfectly. The demon began to regain human form. Naruko shot the demon on top first because otherwise the demon on the bottom would be crushed as soon as he turned back into a human.

That was when Kagurazaka Sensei's guitar began wailing from the PDA on Naruko's belt. Soon, Kuuko's voice joined in. Naruko could hear it as well.

She recognized Ophelia Kyo's song. "WHAAAAT?!"

And just like Sato(but not quite as loudly), Naruko screamed.

Right now, all she could hear was the song coming from the PDA. In other words, the Take Action Now Club's second performance.

What would everyone play? What kind of melody would Kuuko sing?

Naruko had been looking forward to finding out by using the performance as background music to her work as a magical girl of justice. And having only thought, _'This sure came in handy. Thanks, Kagurazaka Sensei'_ , Naruko was nothing less than stupefied by the revelation.

She had indeed heard this song before. Naruko remembered it well. "This song… it's from that DVD of the Chiba concert!" Naruko said.

"Yeah. It's the exact same one." Kuroneko agreed.

Naruko glanced down at the PDA. She confirmed visually that it was indeed Kuuko who was singing this song. There was no mistaking it.

From where in that tiny body was she getting the strength to sing so powerfully? Whatever the case, she was the one behind this overwhelming voice. Naruko could tell—the strange feeling that nagged at her as she watched the DVD was completely absent this time as she looked down at the PDA screen.

Naruko's singing wasn't too shabby, either. But it would be an insult to Kuuko to compare the two voices. Hers was truly a professional singing voice.

"What's going on here?" Naruko asked Kuroneko, still not getting the hint.

"Don't you remember, Naruko? You said it yourself."

"I said what myself?"

This protagonist has the memory of a goldfish.

"You said that Ophelia Kyo isn't actually singing."

"Oh, right. I did… so that means…"

"Yeah. It was her. That Kuuko girl was the one who sang the songs." Naruko's eyes turned to dinner plates.

"So they fooled everyone and lip-synched everything? Then what about that other girl? The adorable one that looks like a doll?"

"She's just the face. She's really pretty, but I guess she's not actually a good singer. Talent like that doesn't come around often, you know."

"No way! This isn't the opening ceremony of some international athletic competition!" Mysterious Naruko cried, her voice a mix of understanding and shock.

But being a magical girl of justice wasn't such a relaxing job that Naruko could stand around in awe whenever she liked.

 _GUOOOOOHHHH!_

The demon on the bottom knocked away its friend, who was now in human form, and leapt up at Naruko.

"Whoa!"

Naruko avoided the attack and took advantage of the moment to draw a new weapon from her pouch. This time, it was a Type 99 light machine gun.

This is a weapon that was used by the Japanese Army in World War II. Its magazine holds thirty rounds, and sticks up atop the gun. This isn't such an unusual design with machine guns.

The Type 99 is reliable and accurate, so it is said to have been one of the Japanese weapons feared most by the American military during the war. It is equipped with a 2.5X telescopic sight, which cut down on ammo usage (ammunition was scarce back then) and helped to raise accuracy. It was an infamous weapon.

As per Imperial Japan's obsession with putting swords on every firearm (even submachine guns were equipped with bayonets), this gun was also equipped with a bayonet. The blade was a whopping forty centimeters long, a standard Type 30 bayonet that greatly resembled the blade of a katana.

Why would anyone put a bayonet on a machine gun? It's a mystery, but apparently attaching the bayonet improved balance and accuracy. Or was it just because it looks cool?

"HAAAAAAH!"

The Type 99 that Naruko began to fire away on was also equipped with a bayonet. The 7.7mm rounds hit the demon directly. The creature writhed in pain.

Currently, the sound of gunfire and demonic howling was echoing outside the community center, accompanied by Ophelia Kyo's—no, Kuuko's—singing voice.

"Hm…" Sweat began to form on Naruko's brow.

She could incapacitate the demon as long as she was armed, but she could not turn it back to human form unless she undid her transformation, then transformed back. Because neither Shiroi Kitsune V nor Detective Inu were around, this one instant she needed was not something she could afford so easily.

"Well, they're busy with the performance." Kuroneko said.

"Heh. So what?" Naruko said, smiling bravely as she pulled the trigger.

"Oh?"

"I'm a magical girl of justice. I can fight just fine on my own!"

"Great. Glad I picked you, then."

"Right? So I have a suggestion."

"Yeah?"

"Can you just waive the 'one shot rule' for Big Cannon today? Just for today?"

"Nope."

So Naruko went on to endlessly call Kuroneko stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid.

Kuroneko responded with a "What happened to all the cool stuff you just said?!", but this argument is so inane that I'll cut it off here.

Around the same time, a certain celebrity news reporter's glasses were fogged over. He watched the broadcast on his computer screen at home, and cried:

"This is one hell of a scandal!"

On his cell phone was displayed the same message that Sato had also received.

At that moment, there was a party on the internet.

On a certain message board, the moment Kuuko began her song, everything went silent. No posts, no replies. Then, everyone began to post all at once, threatening to paralyze the servers.

Of course, even these Ophelia Kyo fans had received the very same message. Although it's still a mystery as to who got a hold of all of their contact information.

Everyone went online and listened to her song. And they all realized:

Ophelia Kyo was a fictitious individual.

 **[So she was lip-synching all this time!]**

 **[There were two people playing her part?!]**

 **[This is crazy… How'd they pull it off?]**

 **[Are they just coming out like this?]**

 **[Is this even legal?]**

 **[Won't she get in trouble with her agency?]**

 **[Is this a guerrilla concert, then? Pretty cool!]**

 **[Is this why Ophelia suddenly stopped singing recently?]**

 **[I can already hear the heads rolling at her agency.]**

 **[Who cares? They're a bunch of parasites anyway.]**

 **[lol new page]**

As the posts about Ophelia Kyo continued, one person broke the trend.

 **[Hey, doesn't that bassist look kinda like 'Mysterious Handsome Masked Music Fighter Ruto' from** _ **Niconico Douga**_ **? You know, their most-viewed artist?]**

"I get it! So this is what Kagurazaka Sensei was trying to do!"

Naruko quickly switched the Type-99's magazine and pulled the trigger once more.

She shot little by little, slowly backing away as she kept the demon at bay. She was probably trying to escape from the parking lot and into the woods.

"She'd grab a spot in the concert under the Take Action Now Club's name and let us sing first…" Naruko trailed off.

"…and Kuuko would tag along as an extra, but step into the spotlight for the second song. And since this is an internet broadcast, once she starts singing, it's all over. No one can cover it up. Once this stuff gets on the internet, you can't get it back." Kuroneko finished for her.

"So is that what the demons were doing today? Trying to stop her from singing?"

"Remember what they looked like when you turned them back? Men in sunglasses and suits."

"I get it!" Naruko exclaimed.

"They're the ones who tried to take Kuuko away in the hall just now!"

This protagonist has the deductive skills of a rhino.

"I understand now!"

Pulling the trigger once more at the approaching demon, Naruko put on a satisfied look. Mystery solved!

"All I have to do now is…"

 _GUUUOOOOOOOHHHHH!_

…seal away this surprisingly strong demon. That was also the hardest part.

"Hm…"

Naruko groaned, passing by a certain truck.

Kuuko's powerful voice carried from the PDA and into the parking lot.

"…Kuu… chan…"

A demon lying on the other side of the truck mumbled quietly.

"Hello? Yes, I'm afraid we can't comment at this time…"

The phones had been ringing off the hook for some time now in the office of the company president.

"It's… over…" The president mumbled, weakly falling to his knees. The wind blowing in from the broken windows chilled everything in its path.

"How did this happen? How? Ophelia Kyo was a household name… I could have raked in profits for years until those girls came of age…" The president said, cradling his head in his hands. None of his employees answered him. They were all too busy taking phone calls.

"Where did I go wrong? Was it when I tricked the Ophelia face into coming to Japan by promising her an acting career, then extended her idol contract indefinitely while threatening her family? Was it when I paid a fortune to social services to take custody of Kuuko as the Ophelia singer and kept her under constant surveillance except for her attending school? Or was it when I permanently froze their earnings at fifty thousand yen per month?"

The president quietly whispered to himself, finally slamming his head down on the soft carpet.

"I just don't understand! I didn't do anything wrong!" Are you sure about that?

"Argh! This is one stubborn demon!" Anxiety was written on Naruko's face.

The last of the demons did not fall to Naruko's barrage, continuing to step ever closer. The shots must have been painful, but it was still full of energy.

Although Naruko had no way of knowing this, this particular demon was the leader of the men in suits. Naturally, his determination to finish this mission was on a different level altogether.

Naruko lost count of how many times she had replaced the magazine on her Type-99. The barrel was so hot it was starting to glow. It must have been overheating.

"The cat's out of the bag now! So just give up already!"

Kuuko's second song was being played through the PDA hanging from Naruko's belt.

It was a very long piece. The Take Action Now Club had long passed its allotted performance time, but no one tried to stop them now.

Everyone in the community center must have been too shocked. The audience, the judges, and even the crew. The accompaniment was getting more and more elaborate.

"Hah."

For a moment, Naruko managed to forget her own dangerous situation. She smiled.

The scene unfolding on the stage was more stupendous than Naruko could ever imagine.

 _Da-na-na-na-na-na-TING!_

Kagurazaka Sensei's passionate skill on the Les Paul and Ryota's fervent drumming. But the biggest show-stealer was Shiroi Kitsune V.

He had suddenly taken out a Gibson Flying V out of nowhere and was now playing it alongside his bass.

And whenever necessary, he would shake a pair of maracas with his hands and play the violin.

How was this possible? Well, all he did was play one note on one instrument, then quickly switch to the next instrument and play a note.

Because he was moving so quickly, his instruments did not have time to fall to the ground. Shiroi Kitsune was thusly playing four parts on his own—perfectly—and adding great depth to the piece they were performing.

The audience was astounded.

Live reactions from some of the people who were watching the broadcast:

[It's him! It's Mysterious Handsome Masked Music Fighter Ruto!]

[He's here! It's Ruto-sama's guitar-bass-maracas-violin quadruple performance!]

[No way! He was real? I thought he was just a CGI guy playing a bunch of live-action instruments!]

[We're witnessing a legend in the making!]

Looks like this corner of the internet had no interest in the unfolding Ophelia Kyo scandal.

Oh well.

"Damn it!"

Naruko had left herself open for a single moment.

Running into the parking lot to find a place to transform under cover turned out to be a terrible idea, as the demon tossed a Mazda RX-8 at her mid-lunge. It then guessed at the direction Naruko would dodge towards, and found itself quite lucky.

The sound of the RX-8 turning into scrap metal was accompanied by the demon's powerful kick.

"Tch!"

Naruko already knew that it was too late to dodge.

But she did everything she could in the short span of time she had between spotting the demon's attack and the kick inevitably connecting.

She thoroughly cooled the Type-99, removed the bayonet, placed it back in her pouch, and closed the pouch. She then removed the PDA from her belt for fear of being scolded by Kagurazaka Sensei if it were to be totaled by the demon and placed it next to her. Kuroneko, she left on her belt, though.

"Ugh!"

The demon kicked her square in the gut. Naruko flew through the air and hit a Nissan GT-R that was parked in the lot. She only came to a stop after breaking the security alarm on this cheap nine million yen car.

"That hurt, damn it!"

Naruko quickly got to her feet. But the demon was also quite fast. Right after landing the blow on Naruko, it had decided to end things once and for all by ramming into her shoulder-first.

"Argh!"

 _'Again!_

 _'I can't dodge this one!_

 _'I'm gonna get hit!_

 _'It looks like it's going to hurt!_

 _'If I write out my thoughts like this, it kind of looks like poetry!'_ Naruko thought.

At that moment, _GUOHHHHHHHHH!_

Yet another demon roared from beside her. A demon covered in blue fur.

 _POW!_

The black demon was sent flying into a Mazda Roadster, bounced back up into the air, and flattened the Toyota Mark X that lay underneath.

"Huh?" Naruko said blankly.

Although she had opened fire on demons more times than she could count, this was the first time she had received assistance from one. She regretted not taking any pictures.

"Hey… thanks." She said without thinking.

The blue demon glanced at Naruko. And instead of attacking her, it began to saunter towards the black demon that stood before a Toyota Supra.

"Hey…" Kuroneko began.

"I know. That's Rem, right?" Naruko said, stepping forward. She took another step. She had undone her transformation and transformed back.

"I don't believe this."

Naruko watched the blue demon as it walked towards the black demon. The latter slowly got to its feet, raising its fists.

"Is this how far you're willing to go…?" Naruko said to the blue demon, "is this how far you wanted to go to save Kuuko?!"

The blue demon did not answer. But its pace slowed.

"I understand."

Naruko holstered Big Cannon.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you. So I'll hand over the spotlight today! You're the hero this time, Rem!" She cried at her, and drew from her pouch a pair of—

"What's that?" Kuroneko asked.

Naruko was holding a tiny pair of flags on sticks. They were the kind of flags you saw people waving at marathons on the streets.

"Can't you tell? They're flags. Here. Take a look." Naruko said. Kuroneko opened her eyes wide and examined them.

 **Do your best, Rem! You can do anything you put your mind to!**

 **Go! Go! Show that demon who's boss!**

The lopsided words had been written on the light green cloth flags with a permanent marker.

"Well, I can see they're flags. But what are you going to do with them?"

"Rem looked so weak that I scraped together some old handkerchiefs and some cleaning rods I use for my guns really quickly."

"When?!"

"Nifty, huh? I can just wave 'em around to cheer Rem on."

"…Is that all?"

"Yeah. I'll just wait for them to tire themselves out fighting each other, then seal it away when it's helpless. I'm a genius, aren't I?"

 _'That's terrible. You call that helping? More like cheerleading.'_ Kuroneko wanted to say, but she remained silent.

"Do your best, Rem!"

 _'Dear Madoka-sama. Please do something about this protagonist.'_ Kuroneko thought.

Kuuko's passionate voice continued to shake the hearts of all her listeners.

 _GUUUUOOOOOOHHHHH!_

At that moment, Rem was fighting.

Wearing the form of a demon, against a man who was also wearing a demon's skin. To save Kuuko, facing a man who was here to kidnap her.

The two demons were locked in a fierce battle, destroying cars left and right as they fought.

"C'mon! Now! Throw him a right hook! Don't fall back! Keep pushing forward!"

As the magical girl of justice watched, doing nothing but waving little flags, the duel between demons grew more intense.

 _GUOHH!_

The black demon effortlessly tossed a Toyota Vitz at the blue demon.

 _GUOHH!_

The blue demon grabbed a Honda Insight and deflected the attack as though batting at a baseball.

Two more cars for the scrap heap. Their drivers would probably weep at the sight. The Insight in particular looked brand-new.

The black demon charged, its arms forward.

The blue demon did not budge. Instead, it took the black demon's arms to engage it in a pushing match.

 _GRAAAAHH! GUOOHHH!_ The demons howled.

"You can do it!"

The magical girl of justice continued cheering from the sidelines.

As Kuuko's passionate voice shook the world, the parking lot was engulfed in flames.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Kuuko was singing.

She had never sung before such a large crowd before. At first, the audience watched with their mouths agape.

But now, they were on their feet, sometimes cheering with a cry of "Ophelia!".

Even still, though Kuuko knew that this performance would free her and the other Ophelia, who was recovering from her illness, she could not bring herself to be entirely happy.

She found a moment between lyrics to take her mouth away from the microphone.

"Rem…" She mumbled quietly.

But the ordinary little girl quickly returned to being a national idol as she continued to project her voice towards the world.

Meanwhile, at the school dorms:

"OPHELIA!" Sato cried with all her might, cheering Kuuko on from the common room. Although Kuuko could not hear, Sato's encouragement did not fail to reach her.

 _GRRRRRRRR! GRRROOOOAAAAR!_

The demons' battle had reached its climax.

The blue demon and the black demon, evenly matched in strength, finally broke their stalemate as the blue demon took advantage of a moment of distraction to throw the black demon onto a truck. And as it leapt to try and stomp on the black demon, the black demon countered by kicking with both feet, sending the blue demon flying.

The blue demon landed on its feet, and leapt across the pavement. The black demon got it its feet, and leapt across the pavement.

They two demons ran across the parking lot and crashed into each other. Tactics mattered nothing at this point.

In power, they were equals.

So all they could do was clench their fists and fight head-on, like knights in a jousting tournament.

They would not back down. They would not turn tail.

With their pride on the line, the two men quickly closed the gap between then.

 _Gulp._ Naruko swallowed. Kuuko's beautiful voice echoed from her PDA. Perhaps that song was what decided the outcome of this battle.

 _Guooooh…_ The black demon was launched into the air. It flew in an arc, landing on a Ferrari F430 Scuderia. It fell right through the chassis and landed on the pavement.

Naruko stepped in, standing beside the mangled Ferrari.

"You're pretty good. I haven't had this much trouble in so long. You showed me that I still lack training. So thanks for the lesson." She said, taking aim with Big Cannon.

"Well, now…"

Having turned the tenth demon back into human form (another man in a suit), Naruko mumbled to herself.

There was now just one left.

The blue demon was three meters away, frozen in the position it had taken when it had sent the black demon flying.

Naruko first undid her transformation, then cast the spell once more to transform into a magical girl of justice.

"Now what?"

"You have to turn her back. What are you waiting for? You could shoot her here and now."

"That's true, Kuroneko. But…" Naruko said, slowly approaching the blue demon, "if we turn her back, she'll lose her memories of having been a demon."

"Probably, judging from all the cases we've seen so far."

"Rem fought so hard today. It'd be a shame if she just forgot all the awesome stuff she did."

"Yeah, but…"

Kuroneko understood what Naruko was trying to say.

Rem needed the confidence boost from accomplishing something this remarkable. It would challenge her to aspire to even more in the future.

But transforming into a demon might turn into an addiction. She couldn't transform every time trouble presented itself for the rest of her life.

"So let's try and settle things peacefu-"

 _Whoosh._ There was a powerful impact. Something bore down on Naruko.

"Whoa!"

She quickly raised her arm to defend herself, but she was pushed right back into an Audi R8.

"Ugh! That hurt!"

She looked up. The blue demon responsible for attacking her was standing there. "What gives?!" Naruko howled.

"In the end, she's still a demon, Naruko." Kuroneko said cooly from Naruko's side. Naruko had no choice but to agree.

"I guess I'll have to seal her away, then… I wish I didn't have to, though."

The song coming from Naruko's PDA was just about to end.

Kagurazaka Sensei and Naruto were standing back-to-back, playing a spectacular dual-guitar solo. The crowds were going wild at this display of energy.

After their solo would be Kuuko's final part. Then it would all be over. Naruko stared down at the blue demon, five meters ahead.

"Let's finish this." She holstered Big Cannon.

Naruko then drew a Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver. This weapon is one of the world's most powerful handguns, with a four-inch barrel and compatibility with .50 Magnum cartridges. Although it looks no different from a normal revolver at first glance, it is almost laughably large for its proportions.

Machine guns would be of no use at this distance now. Everything would end in a single strike.

This handgun was the only weapon available to Naruko in this situation, as she could freely aim with it without sacrificing power. Her plan was to shoot the blue demon in the arms and legs in the midst of their struggle, finally sealing it away with Big Cannon once it was down.

This was the only option left to her. The Model 500 could only hold five rounds—once she needed a sixth shot, she would have lost.

"…"

Naruko silently stared down the blue demon. The blue demon silently stared Naruko down. The Les Paul sang for one last time.

The instrumentals came to a close. Kuuko's voice echoed from the PDA. The two warriors leapt forward.

Naruko waited for a single moment—the moment in which her foe would attack. The blue demon swung its left hand.

"Hah!"

Naruko took hold of the Model 500 with her left hand and pulled the trigger in the blink of an eye.

She then squatted down, facing her right, and fired off another round at the demon's jaw.

 _GAAAOH!_

The demon's head was thrown backwards.

"Now!"

Taking advantage of the demon's sights being forced upwards, Naruko tightly gripped Big Cannon with her right hand.

"Argh!"

But as she drew Big Cannon from the holster, the demon's left leg stopped her. All of this had taken place in the span of a mere second.

"Argh… C'mon…"

Naruko was struggling to free her right hand.

 _Grrrrr…_

The blue demon was pressing down on her arm with its left foot, balancing on its right leg.

The fierce struggle had resulted in this silent deadlock. It was a battle of the soul—

Between a girl who had become a demon to protect the person she loved, And a gourmand of a girl who only ever thought of food.

"Hey, stupid narrator! Talk about prejudice."

An attempt at a nitpicking of Naruko, by Naruko, for Naruko. Perhaps this was what decided the outcome of this battle.

In the short span of time our protagonist took to nitpick at the narration, the demon swung its right leg. Its foot was driven straight into Naruko's side.

"Oof!"

Naruko was thrown back like a bullet, crashing into the car standing in the center of the lot—a Bugatti Veyron, a high-end, 170 million-yen luxury car.

"Ugh…!"

Both the Bugatti and Naruko were thrown into the air by the impact. Looks like time-space is slightly slow in these parts. Look! That's an arc they're drawing in the air.

The Veyron, crumpled like a piece of scrap metal, rolled down the slope in the woods. Naruko landed on the parking lot pavement.

The blue demon lunged at her, grabbing her by the neck with its thick arms and lifting her into the air.

"Argh!"

Ouch. That sounded painful. If Naruko hadn't been in the form of a magical girl of justice, she would have been killed in an instant.

"C'mon, Naruko. Open your eyes." Kuroneko said calmly from her belt.

Naruko's eyelids slowly opened. She glared at the blue demon that was choking her.

"Grk…"

She then reached with her right hand, which was finally free, towards Big Cannon.

"…"

Her vision suddenly grew blurry.

The blood had stopped flowing into her brain. She was on the verge of suffocating.

Even a sturdy hero of justice is bound to experience hemoglobin deficiency if blood is cut off from her brain for too long.

Her sense of reasoning went down the drain. Just like a certain politician's approval ratings.

 _'Huh. What was I going to do again?'_

Naruko desperately tried to reason out her actions with what little oxygen she had left.

 _'Oh, right. I was. Going to. Stuff myself full. With shabu-shabu.'_

No.

"This is no time to be unconscious, Naruko." Kuroneko said.

But to Naruko, it just sounded like:

"Apparently sesame sauce and bitter orange dressing go really well together, Naruko.".

But it was over. There was no strength left in her body. Naruko began to feel sleepy.

 _'Good night.'_

She was on the verge of heading to dreamland. At that moment, she heard a song.

To be specific, the song had been playing all this time from the sturdy PDA hanging from Naruko's belt.

It was Kuuko's song.

The final performance.

 **That's why I~!**

On the stage, Kuuko came to a decision.

She resolved to do something that she had never once done in the studio.

 **That's why I~!**

She continued the song.

 **That's why I love you, Rem!**

She finished the song, intentionally changing the lyrics. Kuuko wore a bright, beautiful smile.

The hands gripping Naruko by the neck suddenly lost their force.

"Pass the dressing…!" Naruko mumbled in her sleep, falling to the ground.

"Ouch! Whoa!"

She landed on her rear and opened her eyes.

"Now's your chance, Naruko!"

Naruko looked straight ahead. It was just as Kuroneko said.

The blue demon was standing there blankly, as though its soul had been sucked out. As though it had forgotten to fight altogether.

"All right!"

Naruko quickly stepped back, keeping her eyes trained on the demon. There was a distance of three meters between them now.

With great difficulty, she drew Big Cannon from its holster and raised the hammer with her thumb.

"I'll turn you back!" She took aim at the demon's chest.

She began to apply pressure to her trigger finger. But at that moment, Naruko noticed something.

"Huh?

She could not believe her eyes. Naruko blinked rapidly.

But no matter how many times she opened her eyes again, she always came to the same conclusion.

The constant conclusion was that the demon was changing.

It grew smaller and smaller. It slid inwards as it became more and more humanoid in form.

"How…?" Naruko wondered, Big Cannon still trained on the demon.

"Who knows?" Kuroneko answered.

Kagurazaka Sensei, Shiroi Kitsune V, and Detective Inu's accompaniment served as background music to this scene of the demon's transformation.

The demon was now half its original size of three meters.

The blue fur covering its body was now pale skin, covered in a school uniform. Wait, didn't the uniform get shredded earlier? Oh well.

Its fierce mane turned into a slightly messy head of bue.

"…What's going on?"

Without thinking, Naruko looked down at Big Cannon, still in the grip of her right hand. The hammer was still raised, meaning that she had not shot the demon.

"I don't get it. This doesn't make sense. It can't be!"

If even Kuroneko was surprised, this must be something remarkable. And the moment the accompaniment ended—

The blue demon returned to being the young girl known as Rem. Standing there was Rem alone.

A thunderous roar of applause swallowed the concert hall. Naruko heard everything through the PDA.

"…Oh…"

She noticed Rem opening her eyes. Their eyes met.

Naruko quickly holstered Big Cannon, as quickly as she had drawn it. She did not forget to pull the trigger as she held the hammer and gently lowered it.

"You're… Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!" These were Rem's first words.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. That's right."

Her next words were: "Is Kuu-chan all right?!"

What selflessness. It seemed like she had lost her memories of the time she was a demon.

"…"

Naruko narrowed her eyes, looking at the little warrior. She then took the PDA from her belt and held it before her eyes.

"She's free now. Don't worry. It's all thanks to you." Kuuko was on the screen, having finished the song.

 **Ophelia! Ophelia! Ophelia! Ophelia! Ophelia!**

The crowd was going wild.

Kuuko energetically waved her tiny hands with a smile. She was basking in glorious light.

"WOW! Amazing! We actually did it!" Rem cried joyously.

Naruko decided to act the part of a proper upperclassman.

"Go on back to the waiting room, now. Someone's gotta welcome Kuuko back when she goes to get some well-deserved rest."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko!" Rem said, beaming. Then, "Huh? Wait… Naruko… Naruko…? Naruko-senpai…?" She mumbled, frowning slightly.

Naruko grinned. "Total strangers. Now hurry up!"

"R-Right!"

Rem spun round on her heels, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She sprinted past the community center doors and disappeared inside.

Naruko was alone in the parking lot, which now looked more like a junkyard than anything else.

"That feels great. It's all hunky-dory now!" She said innocently at the sky.

Of course, insurance companies would shed tears of blood come tomorrow. But that's really not my problem.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

November 4th, after school.

"Hi everyone." Naruko said, stepping into the music prep room.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Naruko."

"Good afternoon."

Kagurazaka Sensei, Naruto, and Ryota greeted her.

They were sitting around a table, atop which were countless sparkling cakes lined up one after another.

"Perfect timing. Let's start with some tea." Kagurazaka Sensei said.

Yesterday, once the commotion was finished—

Naruko used the pay phone in the community center to call Kagurazaka Sensei's cell phone. Kagurazaka Sensei picked up immediately.

"I heard there was some huge commotion over at the community center. What should I do?" Naruko asked, pretending that she didn't know a thing.

"I think Rem and I will be enough here, Naruko. Don't get yourself involved in the mess; you can go home for today. I'm going to tell Naruto and Ryota the same thing, too. I'm sure we'll be able to take care of our cars and gear somehow. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

And so, Naruko was able to avoid becoming involved in the incident that shook Japan's entertainment industry to its foundations. She strode down the hill and returned to the dorms.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruko sang, digging into a piece of cake. Naruto and Ryota followed suit.

"You can keep eating, but listen closely, everyone!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, unfolding several newspapers.

Celebrity gossip mags, sports papers, regular papers, and finance papers. The same incident was at the front page of each publication.

Of course, it was the Ophelia Kyo scandal.

"This is…"

Yesterday, when Naruko returned to the dorms, she headed for the common room to watch some television. There, she ran into an outraged Sato.

"We will _never_ forgive the greedy agency that so brutally abused these two helpless girls! What do you say, everyone?!"

The other dormitory students, who were also fans of Ophelia Kyo, agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Unforgivable!"

"Kick 'em out of the country!"

Naruko remembered this scene and turned to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well… where should I start?" Kagurazaka Sensei wondered.

Naruko, Naruto, and Ryota were frozen, despite the presence of cake. Kagurazaka Sensei began to explain the situation.

"First of all, the evil president of Ophelia Kyo's agency was arrested yesterday and charged with all sorts of nasty offenses. Apparently he didn't even try to escape; he just sat there in his office, mumbling something about a granny."

And? And?

"The girl who was the face of Ophelia Kyo was so troubled by the lies she was a part of, so she ended up with a stomach ulcer. She was hospitalized in the States, but she's heard the news. I've been told that she's very relieved. She's free from the president's threats now, so I'm sure she must be meeting with her family, who flew in from England. But I think she wants to continue to pursue acting. Isn't it wonderful? Girls should be tough and determined, just like her."

Of course.

"And over here in Japan, one idol falls and another rises!" I hope I don't have to explain who she's talking about.

"Uh… who?"

Naruko! She's talking about Ophelia Kyo and Kuuko!

"Oh! Right!"

"Who are you talking to, Naruko? Anyway, Kuuko's been freed now, and she's even getting back all of the pay that was forcibly taken from her. I introduced her to a great lawyer, you see. And she says she wants to switch from the hotel they housed her in to the school dorms. Naruko, you might end up sitting side-by-side with her for breakfast as soon as tomorrow!"

"That's great! Just warn her first that when it comes to eating contests, I never lose." No one said anything about eating contests.

Naruto quietly raised his hand.

"So now Kuuko-chan will be able to live her own life as a singer and as a student, correct?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"That's wonderful." Ryota said.

"It certainly is." Naruto agreed. Ryota glanced at him for a moment, but said nothing more.

"But I bet she's probably going to start up a third role, other than a singer and a student." Kagurazaka Sensei said with an impish grin.

"?"

"?"

The boys looked quite confused. But Naruko, the only female member of the club— "Heh."

Smiled meaningfully.

Naruto and Ryota tilted their heads, but Naruko did not tell them the answer. Kuuko's third new role: Rem's lover.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The days passed by in tranquil peace.

Finally, it was the first weekend after Culture Day.

Special features on the Ophelia Kyo scandal were being broadcast today, and the deeds of the evil company president who was behind all of this were being exposed one by one.

Also on the news was the fact that the Ophelia Kyo face—who had been so troubled by having to fool people through her work that she was hospitalized with a stomach ulcer—had recovered and returned to England for the time being to join her family.

 **This incident highlights the fact that we Japanese are much too trusting! These poor girls have helped us understand the fact of our own weakness. Of course, I've always suspected that something was off about Ophelia Kyo's singing.**

Well, it's not like anyone can prove this guy's claim one way or another. Hindsight is 20/20. The talk show host was speaking on behalf of the viewers. And of course, viewers would naturally want to say, 'that's what I was thinking the whole time'.

And the one person who really did notice ahead of time, our hero in the gym uniform, passed by the big TV and went from the common room to the entrance hall.

It was just before noon.

When Naruko walked out, she happened to see a large black car parked just outside the doors. The car was a super-luxurious Mercedes Benz S-Class sedan. Disembarking from it were several bodyguards. They looked quite similar to the men who had been turned into demons a few days ago.

Naruko approached the car.

"Excuse us."

The men gently pushed her aside.

"Naruko-senpai!"

They suddenly stopped at the sound of the voice that came from the car. Kuuko stepped out of the sedan, wearing her school uniform.

Although she had become a household name overnight, Kuuko was still young. So she declined the many interview requests from the media, and had taken the first steps towards becoming a normal singer.

"Hey, Kuuko! Fancy meeting you here."

Kuuko was still the same as ever, with her hair in two ponytails.

"Naruko-senpai! I'm moving into the dorms today. Let's get along!"

"All right! If you ever need any help, just ask!" Naruko said, putting her fist over her chest. "Your stuff isn't here yet, is it? Wanna go have lunch while you wait?"

"Yes!" Kuuko smiled. "Would you mind if I brought someone along?"

"Huh?"

Naruko tilted her head. Kuuko turned and pointed at someone hiding behind a lamppost a slight distance away.

There was no mistaking that head of blue hair. Rem shrank back slightly from her hiding place.

"Sure! But if she's not living in the dorms, she's gonna have to pay for her meal." Naruko said jokingly, but Kuuko grinned.

"It's all right. I'm buying!"

Naruko had heard everything from Kagurazaka Sensei several days earlier: Kuuko had gotten back all of the money that had been taken away from her. She had initially declined the sum, saying that she was also responsible as a part of the Ophelia Kyo charade. However…

 _"You might as well take the money. Think of it as all of your fans' encouragement to you!"_ Kagurazaka Sensei had said, eventually convincing Kuuko to accept it. And so, Kuuko was now very rich.

"Then let's call her over. Hey, Rem! Let's have lunch together!" Naruko bellowed. Rem flinched for a moment.

"…"

She sheepishly emerged from behind the lamppost, not looking any different from the way she was before the demonic transformation.

"Huh? She doesn't look any different." Naruko said.

"That's because Rem is always herself!" Kuuko replied with a smile.

Naruko had thought that Rem's experiences as a demon might have perhaps helped her grow more confident. But this was reality.

"Um… Sorry, Naruko-senpai… were you talking to me?" Rem said feebly, approaching them.

 _'Huh. So that transformation didn't help her out at all.'_ Naruko thought, deflating.

"Yeah! I was! Rem, Kuuko and I are going to have lunch together at the cafeteria. Come eat with us! Kuuko's buying, you know?"

"What? But I-"

"It's okay, Rem! I'm buying today! Let's go!" Kuuko pushed her along.

"Whoa, wait! Okay! You don't have to push!"

Rem entered the dormitory building. Naruko nodded towards the bodyguards in a simple greeting and followed after her underclassmen. The bodyguards weren't so rude that they would follow Kuuko into the building.

"All right! Time for a peaceful meal!"

Several minutes later.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Thanks for the meal."

"Thanks for the meal."

The three students clasped their hands in prayer, sitting at a table in the still-empty cafeteria.

In front of Kuuko was an ordinary bowl of tempura udon.

In front of Rem and Naruko were extra-large helpings of today's meat-n'-veggies stir-fry combo.

Plus plates of Neapolitan Spaghetti. And bowls of egg udon.

Kuuko the celebrity was quite the eye-catching sight in the cafeteria today. But standing out more than her was the amount of food piled before Naruko and Rem.

"Come on! Dig in." Naruko said, reaching for her udon with her chopsticks.

"Rem, are you all right?" Kuuko asked Rem worriedly.

Kuuko's concern was quite well-founded. When they were standing in line to place their orders earlier, Rem had, one by one, ordered the same foods as Naruko.

For a moment, Rem held back the urge to dive into her food like her upperclassman.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Actually, ever since the concert, I've been really hungry all the time. So… I've started eating more and more. Don't worry. I… I'll make sure to finish it all." She answered honestly.

"Hm…"

Kuuko did not pry any further. Naruko's chopsticks froze mid-reach.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. You're still young! You're still growing! This much isn't even breakfast for you, right? So I bet you're going to start getting taller and taller!" She said, before returning to her battle with the bowl of udon.

Kuuko giggled at Naruko's fervent pace. "Let's eat, Rem!"

"Yeah." Rem nodded.

And so, she began to stuff food into her mouth almost quickly enough to shock Naruko. It was starting to look like an eating contest.

Kuuko sat there in awe of their appetite for some time, before slowly starting on her own meal.

From Naruko's belt—in other words, under the table:

 _'C'mon, Naruko. Looks like you still need more training.'_

Kuroneko was astonished. It was clear to her why Rem's appetite had suddenly grown tremendously.

 _'Of course someone with superhuman abilities would eat superhuman amounts of food.'_ She thought.

"This udon hits the spot!"

Naruko, however, seemed to be completely ignorant of the implications of this new development.

 _'I guess there's no rush for now.'_ Kuroneko thought, _'And it looks like I won't be doing much for a while, so I guess I'll take a nap.'_

With that, she closed her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra : The Story of a Certain Grenade Girl** **~After School Tea Time~**

Once upon a time, on a certain day, at a certain time, at a certain school, there wandered a grenade girl.

'Grenade girl' did not mean that the girl was a grenade, nor did it mean that she was a supplier of industrial-use grenades.

She was just an adorable little girl who often made use of grenades.

She was between ten and twelve years of age, with long black hair and black eyes.

Did she have no emotions at all, or was she just good at hiding them? She was the kind of person whose photograph would come up first on a Google Images search of the word 'stoic'.

Her stick-thin legs stuck out of a pair of white shorts, and she wore a brown long-sleeved shirt with a circular neck. Slung over her shoulder was a messenger bag that hung over her rear.

The girl quietly walked through the halls of the school.

It was after school, the very end of evening. Night was just beginning to fall. The world outside the windows was almost pitch-black.

Because it was almost midterm season, club activities had been put on hold for the time. There were no students on the school grounds.

And yet this girl, who did not look at all like a student of this academy, "…"

Silently, "…"

Looked round at the halls, the walls, and the floors, sometimes putting her hands on them, "…"

As she slowly walked by.

"…"

The girl had been quietly walking by a particular classroom and had come to a stop before the door.

"—please—don't want—cause trouble—Rem—"

She could hear fragments of a conversation from inside. The voice of a girl. "…"

The grenade girl looked through the glass pane in the door. She could not see inside. But she peered in anyway.

"—not at all—I swear—"

It was different girl voice this time.

"…"

The girl's tiny hand silently reached the door, sliding it open without so much as a warning.

"Eeek!"

"Whoa!"

Inside the classroom were two terrified, scared people. One was a girl with short blue hair.

The other was a girl with her red hair in two ponytails.

They were both in school uniforms, wearing indoor shoes that indicated that they were in their first year at the high school.

But more important than their surprised faces was the fact that they were both crying.

The grenade girl's sudden entrance hadn't jolted them into sobs. They were already crying before that. Their eyes were watery, and their faces were streaked with tears.

"…"

The grenade girl looked at them for nine seconds, saying nothing.

The two students, also very surprised at the black-haired girl's sudden intrusion, "…"

"…" Also remained silent.

The two ponytailed girl was the first to break the silence.

"Um… are you looking for something?"

The grenade girl responded as though the past several seconds of silence had never even happened.

"I was surveying. If the halls could take it. Chain explosions. If not, it throws them off. My calculations. It's important. I want to survey. This classroom, too."

Only trained readers of Magical Girl Naruko would be able to understand what she was saying.

The two ponytailed girl and the blue haired girl were both looking at her with their jaws on the floor, just like the time they stepped into a convenience store and found that the clerk was an alien.

"Anyway." The grenade girl said, this time questioning the students. "What are you doing here?"

"W-we…"

The two ponytailed girl tried to begin somehow, but she trailed off and went silent.

"…"

"…"

"You were crying." The grenade girl said.

"…"

"…"

"Both of you."

"…"

"…"

"You look sad."

"…"

"…"

"Something must have happened."

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

The question was so natural in the flow of the conversation that the two ponytailed girl answered without even thinking.

"We're both completely powerless…"

Such heavy words. She must have meant that the two of them had no way of changing things for the better, which had left both of them in tears.

"Whose problem is it?"

"Mine." The two ponytailed girl said firmly. The blue haired girl hung her head.

"If… if only I was more grown up… if only I was stronger…" She mumbled, her nose stuffy. Her tears fell onto the floor. One drop after another.

"Please! Please don't cry for my sake anymore. I'm begging you!" The two ponytailed girl said. But the blue haired girl's sobs continued.

"Please… if you cry, we'll both be sad. So please…" The ponytailed girl continued, her words perhaps intended more for herself, "Please… don't cry."

And so, even the two ponytailed girl burst into sobs.

"…"

The grenade girl kept her eyes on the crying students, lost deep in thought in spite of appearances.

"…"

Oh! It looks like she's thought of something good. In spite of appearances.

"Tell me."

"…What?"

"…What?"

"Your problems. Tell me. I'll help you."

"H-How…?" Asked the two ponytailed girl.

"With grenades, if I can."

"What?"

"If not, some other way."

"…"

"So tell me."

"…But what good is that going to do…?"

"None, maybe. But if it won't make a difference anyway, tell me."

"…"

Soon, both the two ponytailed girl and the blue haired girl stopped crying. They both looked at the girl strangely.

It was five seconds later that the two ponytailed girl finally revealed the source of her troubles. "I'm actually—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	40. Love in The Summer I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

One week after the second feketerigó live performance, I visit the Game Research Club in the morning. Just like the feketerigó although the school was having a break, the Game Research Club also didn't have a break.

"… I feel so refreshed today." The weather was so nice. In a good mood, I opened the club door. "Morni-Ughh!"

"What the…what is that smell!?" I quickly backed off. I carefully looked at the door and realized that even the air had a strange color.

"What the heck!" My happy mood disappeared in a heartbeat. Covering my nose, I took a step closer …

"Ah, isn't it Naruto!" Someone was calling for me from inside. I mentally prepared myself and stepped in.

"What the heck? What is that smell? It stinks! As if someone vomited in here."

"…Naruto…to actually say it out loud…I'm hurt…" The owner of this voice was sitting in chair, his shoulders dropped. Tall, thin, glasses otaku boys – Gennousuke Miura. The president of game research club.

"But it really stinks! What happened?"

"Just as Shinomiya said… didn't he tell you already?"

"No, I didn't hear anything." Shinomiya was the voice of reason in the club, so he had quite an influence.

"Ah… recently it was very hot. Look what I have become just after three days without bathing."

I had no idea why he sounds like he was having fun when admitting he hadn't bathed for three days.

"Please stay away from me!"

This place sure was hot. And he still left his computers running… well, it wasn't my problem if they broke down. I tried to ignore the smell and looked around for somewhere to sit down. And then I realized that no one was here.

"Where is everyone else?"

"The girls still haven't come. The boys went to buy some deodorant."

"Deodorant? To use that on you?"

"On the room! Even Shinomiya didn't say that out loud!"

He looked like he wanted to say 'you are getting better at bad mouthing me'. He stood up and picked up some nearby clothes.

"No choice then. I'm going to find a faucet to clean my body."

"Yeah, you should."

Was he really a student? I would have thought he was a beggar otherwise. Now that I think about it, the first time we met he was on the street playing eroge. After he went outside, the girls arrived.

"…good morning."

"Good morning, Naruto-senpai — Wah…" Kae was the first one to notice… her face twisted and she looked at me.

"N-Naruto-senpai, what smell is that? Like someone vomited in here."

"It isn't me!"

"Agrh! It stinks! I can't stand it anymore."

Stinks? My junior said I smell? Oh… what horrible timing… the culprit just left here!

"Listen to me Kae! This is the smell from the president who hasn't taken a bath for a long time!"

"Huh? But why is the president's smell coming from Naruto-senpai - Ah!"

"That is not it!"

"I… haven't said anything yet."

"I already knew what you were are about to say! Stop your imagination at once! This is the president's smell in the room!"

When I turned around, Kuroneko was already right next to me. After she smelled my clothes, her expression changed.

"…it really smells like someone else."

"Yes! That's right."

"So he left before we arrived?"

 _Achoo._ Kuroneko sneezed, then opened the window.

 _\- Thirty minutes later -_

"Phew… Finally we have gotten rid of that smell."

In the middle of the room, Kae removed her veil and announced. Behind her, the Shinomiya group was cleaning the room. Since we let Kae take charge, everything went unexpectedly well.

"Nice job Kae-chan. It was embarrassing to admit, but I could never do that." The president came back and said so, his hair still wet.

"President…you still stink… please bath at least once everyday." Kae blocked her nose and sprayed the deodorant toward the president.

Shinomiya interrupted, "If he does that, his body will probably melt."

Taken aback, the president said, "…hey Kae-chan, could you please say something in my defense to Shinomiya?"

"Shinomiya-kun, how about we call president 'Garbage' from now on?"

"Not bad. In this case, we should throw him into a garbage can."

You two went a bit too far. I thought that treating him like garbage was too much - but at that time the president came at me like a zombie.

"Naruto. Those juniors teamed up on me."

"Don't come this way, please." Go, go, I pushed him away.

" _Hah_ …" Kuroneko let out a tired sigh. "Can we focus on the main reason now? We are here to discuss Summer Comiket, remember?"

That's right. This summer – like the previous year, I'm going to join Summer Comiket. And I'm not going to join as an individual – this time, I'm going to join with the game research club.

"Right!" The president immediately recovered his happy mood. "Last year, our club had some pretty good games. I plan for our club to join in the 'second day'!"

"By the way, what are we going to sell?" Kae raised a question.

"I plan to sell some game DVDs."

"You mean… the game that we made earlier?"

Faced with that question, the president boasted,"Of course. Isn't it the first game that you two cooperated with each other to make? Of course we are going to sell it."

"But… what if it turned into a black spot in gaming history…" Kae seems afraid.

Sometime ago, our game (RPG with BL element) received a lot of comments, both positive and negative. Some comments from 2chan even hinted at criticism. Understandably, this still haunted Kae till this day. And that's why she hesitated to bring it to Summer Comicket.

"Hmm…" Even the president seems to be deep in thought.

After a while, Kuroneko finally said in a small voice, "Didn't we have a plan to improve that game already? How about we add some of them into our game before we sell it at Summer Comicket?"

Wow really? We even had such a plan?

Kae remained unconvinced. "True, if we do that then maybe it will be better received… but I'm afraid of using other people's suggestion in our game. Even if they played it, there is no telling if their suggestion would be correct. Worst case, those people would say that we 'still didn't learn our lesson'."

"Yeah, probably"

"In that case, to avoid our game becoming a black spot in gaming history, how about we try and make a completely new game…"

This was an idea too. No one wanted to see their product become the target of everyone's mocking. Another option would be to abandon the one with too much risk – this was a sound idea.

From the beginning, Kuroneko listened to Kae in silence, but now she looked directly into Kae's eyes and responded, "But… that was our end result…even if it wasn't as good as we had hoped… I can't act like that game didn't exist. I want to continue with that game till the end."

"You are so troublesome Ruri. Are you a 'M'?"

"Because…there is someone… I couldn't admit that game was a mistake… even if it will end in failure, I still want to face it with dignity. This is my responsibility."

"And you are so stubborn too." Kae signed and dropped her shoulders. She was a logical girl, so she couldn't understand Kuroneko's reason. Although – I already knew what she was about to say.

"No choice then. Let's do it."

Kuroneko nodded. "Let's do it."

The president smiled. He looked at me, Kuroneko and Kae, and said,"That game is like the child of you three. Take good care of it."

"Of course. But I can't do anything."

"Yeah…" Kae added.

While Kuroneko. She didn't say anything, and just looked at me.

We debated what needed to be done until it was late – then we were dismissed. The sky was still quite bright and looked like it would take a while before it turned dark. Kae seemed busy, she disappeared right after our club ended. So I went home together with Kuroneko.

"…"

"…"

We went in complete silence. It wasn't a troublesome silence but the 'I have something I wanted to say' kind of silence.

"Kuroneko." I decided to take the initiative.

Kuroneko didn't even look at me, but said, "What? You siscon pervert who makes his own little sister call him ' _Ruto_ ' and goes around flirting with her?"

So she still remember that? I hadn't explained to her about the date with my sister a few weeks before (which she witnessed). She really held a grudge… and Naruko was smiling… she must be very, very upset.

"That's not it! That's because Naruko…" When I thought about it, I could feel my face redden. Noticing that, even Kuroneko turned nervous.

"You, why are you blushing? You are that happy over a date with your sister?"

"Idiot… no! Not that!"

The conversation just now… felt like one between a boyfriend who was trying to explain to his girlfriend…

" _Cough! Cough!_ Naruko, she…" I coughed and explained what happened to Kuroneko.

"…and that's what happened"

"Hm… A fake date…hm…" Kuroneko looked at me from top to bottom. Her gaze made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"So?"

"No… nothing… I just think that it looked like an imouto-eroge that you love to play…"

"Don't say that! I only played them because Naruko forced me to."

"Oh really? I thought that was your excuse since you really like them." Putting a finger on her lips, Kuroneko smiled.

Damn… she was so good at mocking me. Our conversation suddenly stopped. I looked at the darkened sky. I felt like even if this continued for an eternity it wouldn't be too bad.

"By the way, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

What a fragment conversation. Unlike with Naruko or Kaori. This was how we communicate.

I wanted to ask Kuroneko about Naruko boyfriend. I told Kuroneko about my quarrel with Naruko after the date - _"Fine. Next time I will introduce my real boyfriend."_ That was she said to to me.

"Do you think - Naruko really got a boyfriend?"

"Aside from you?"

"Stop joking – I'm serious! She looked like she may have a boyfriend… so I was thinking…"

"Phew…ha ha." Kuroneko broke into small laughter.

"…you really are a siscon."

"Whatever…so what do you think?"

"Who knows?" Kuroneko smiled and looked at me.

"…"

I couldn't face her gaze, so I turned away. Then Kuroneko gently touched my wrist, stood on her toes, and whispered directly into my ear.

"I think that she doesn't have one."

"Right. Right." She sounded so confident.

And suddenly…

"…hey" Her mouth still near my ear, Kuroneko said, "If your sister really had a boyfriend – what would you do?"

"…I don't know." After I said that, I turned the question around, "What about you? What if Naruko got a boyfriend?"

"If that girl really has a lover - hm, that's actually an interesting theory." She kept her head down, deep in thought. Kuroneko mumbled, "If this girl has a lover – she would probably be very enthusiastic – like usual."

"Yeah…" This is how she is. Like track and field, studying, model work or otaku activities – she will give it everything she's got, completely devoted in love. Everything is important to me – everything is a part of me – she would probably say that.

"Maybe we will have less time to spend together… Rias-san probably will feel lonely."

I think you are the one who will feel lonely. Look at yourself!

"But…" Lowering her voice, Kuroneko said, "But… I will allow it… I will feel very happy."

I said goodbye to Kuroneko and returned to my house. When I opened the door I noticed that Naruko was not home.

"Ah – what now? I wanted to ask her a few things."

I returned to my room, pulled my cellphone out and checked the phone list. I stopped at ' **Naruko** '. When she was in America, I couldn't call her. But now, all I had to do was press this button and I could talk with my sister. Should I?

Let's call Rias first. I didn't feel like calling my sister now. I threw my bag on my bed, sat down and called Rias.

 _Ring ring ring ring_ …

"…Rias speaking. What's up, Naruto-chi?"

"Ah – I called you because of the coming Summer Comiket."

"Yes?"

"Third day – how about we go have fun together?"

"…"

"…how about it?"

" Ah ah – of course I'm OK. Ok…but I didn't think that Naruto-chi would invite me."

"Ha ha, surprised?"

"Yes! Ha ha, Naruto-chi is getting better at this."

"Nah, I just had a little talk with Kuroneko. Our club planned to participate on the second day, but Kuroneko said she herself wanted to take part in the third day too."

"I see."

"So do you want to go together with Kuroneko? Me, Kuroneko, you and Naruko – making and selling doujinshi together? How about it?"

Let's go to the Summer Comiket with everyone. That was my promise to Naruko when I brought her back home. But because the matter of the feketerigo, my attention was distracted. And now that the matter is done, I can focus to fulfilling that promise now. But I didn't want to depend on Rias this time. No matter what, to be able to enjoy this 'holiday', I hoped I could to do everything I wanted.

"That's a great idea!" She completely agreed with me.

"Let's wait for everyone to discuss this more thoroughly. In the meantime, let me take care of the booth."

"Understood. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

We chatted for a while before hanging up.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **156** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 _"Let's go to the Summer Comiket together with everyone."_

 _"… Okay."_

That was my conversation with Rias yesterday.

We need to hurry up and gather people for our circle, so this morning both Rias and Kuroneko met up at Namikaze's house. When the doorbell rang, Naruko was the one who opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"What? Why are you two here? Do we have a plan?"

"Ah, you don't know Naruru-chi?" Still in an otaku's clothes, Rias replied.

"What do you mean?" My sister gave Rias puzzle expression.

Kuroneko kept silent and gave me a cold glare. " _Haah_ … what a hopeless senpai. Although I could guess what happened… well, this is all within my expectations."

She saw through me. Because I did tell her about that.

"What do you mean?" Behind me, my sister gave me a puzzle expression.

I'm very sorry.

After they went inside, I went to Naruko's room and explained everything on the way. "…that's why I called them here today."

"Why didn't you at least tell me yesterday? True, I'm free today, but I don't like to deal with a sudden plan."

"I'm sorry." Because of your boyfriend and stuff, well, I found it difficult to talk with you. I tried to convince myself that this was the only reason.

" _…do you want me to introduce you? To my boyfriend."_ She sounded like her boyfriend is real… this wasn't something I should feel concerned about. And yet…damn, why am I so unhappy because of a rumor about my sister's love life? Even I couldn't understand myself.

Past the stairs, Naruko placed her hand on her room's door. Even if it might be too late, I still tried to ask her again. "Summer Comiket – can you come?"

"I never said I won't. I will come." Naruko immediately replied.

"I see. That's good."

Behind me, Kuroneko and Rias let out a sigh of relief. Naruko would never refuse, she would definitely agree to go. I knew that, but somehow hearing her say it made me feel relieved too.

Why? I thought about it and came up with a conclusion. I must be thinking, if she said 'I have plans with my boyfriend', then my plan will be ruined – yes, that must be the reason I was so restless. That must be it. Without a doubt.

That's right. That's why I felt so strange recently. Thankfully there is no problem regarding my sister or her boyfriend.

"Please come in."

"'Kay."

"Sorry for the intrusion."

We followed Naruko. Rias, Kuroneko, and I entered her room. This room was once swept clean, but now everything was returned, with even something new. If I had to guess, then her secret storage would be the same.

"…haha, it has been a long time since I entered this room." Rias said, her voice full of emotions.

Before Naruko went to America, it seemed that those three sometimes gathered in this room while I wasn't home. But after Naruko left, they never entered here again. The last time they met at my room, Rias just stood outside.

"You are exaggerating. It's just a room." Kuroneko whispered.

Everyone, myself included, showed a mild expression. Naruko closed the door and gave us an awkward smile of embarrassment.

"You could come here whenever you like. Please sit down."

We sat down around the table. Kuroneko sat down next to me, then her hand moved toward her mouth. …she yawned.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked in worry. Kuroneko was going to participate in Summer Comicket for two straight days after all.

"I know that you like games, but don't push yourselves, okay? If you became ill because of that, everything is ruined."

"I know." Kuroneko turned toward me.

Hm… although today she is still in her gothic lolita outfit, she didn't have her red contacts in. Her voice was more gentle, not as hard as usual.

"Are you fully awake yet?"

"Did something happen this morning?" Naruko continued with my question.

Kuroneko rubbed her eyes and answered, "Because now its summer break… I just woke up early today, since I took my little sister to a gymnastics radio program."

"Ahahaha!" Rias bursted into laughter.

"Kuroneko-chi? Participate in the gymnastics?"

"Wh… What? Is it that strange for me to do them?" Kuroneko's upper lips curved. Really, unlike at school, she was livelier when she was with her friend. So cute.

"No no, I just imagined it…" Rias tried to suppress her laughter. Well, to imagine Kuroneko standing next to an elementary student and receive candy…yeah, that's hilarious. Even Naruko was smiling.

"Hey, do you participate in that gothic lolita outfit?"

"Of course not!" She seemed uninterested and turned around.

"By the way, I have never seen you wear anything aside from that gothic lolita outfit."

"…"

Kuroneko still looked aside, but she gave me a quick glance.

"Do you want to see?" She whispered.

"Well… if you let me…"

"In that case, let me think about it."

She then fell into silence. What was she thinking now? When I turned back to Naruko and Rias, they were also whispering with each other.

"What are you two doing?"

"Since when is it your business?" Naruko glared at me. She's always like that, so happy at one moment and angry at the next. Rias's mouth turned into ω shape again, she poked at Naruko's face.

"Ufufu, Naruko-chan's just angry because Naruto-kun only pays attention to Ruri-chan."

"I'm not!" Naruko bared her fang, but then she asked puzzled, "Who is Ruri-chan? You meant that black one?"

Who else do you think we were talking about? I turned to Kuroneko and gave her a look that meant 'Can I tell her?'. She nodded, so I answered in her place.

"Kuroneko's real name is Ruri Gokou."

"Not real name. My human form's name."

"Fine. Human form's name."

Hearing that, Naruko seemed to have a troubled expression.

"Why… why do all of you know that? Why am I the only one who doesn't know?"

"No, we didn't…" Faced with Naruko's sarcastic comment, Kuroneko started to panic.

Rias quickly played match keeper. "Of course not Naruko-chan! We didn't mean to do it."

"And because we were in the same club too, that's why I knew her real name." I added my reason. This girl liked Kuroneko so much that she was jealous of her own brother.

"I see! Hm, so after school, you two came home together, you went to your room and then laid down on the bed next to each other?"

"It was for testing a game!"

"Still, it's like you two are dating! disgusting!"

You really are getting on my nerves. Why are you questioning my relationship with Kuroneko? Are you that worried because I stole your friend? I was just about to say something, but…

 _clap clap clap_

"Stop please! We need to begin preparations – now is not the time to quarrel."

"…"

Both Naruko and I became silent. Rias showed us a bright smile.

"Let's treat Kuroneko-chan like everyone's little sister, shall we?"

"Why have I become your pet?" Kuroneko had a trouble expression. Well, I almost had a quarrel with Naruko because of her anyway.

Naruko let out a tired breath then said, "…about… that… well, it is not like you two are dating anyways."

"…"

Both Kuroneko and I turned to each other before we averted our eyes.

There was that kiss…

Not good. With too many things on my mind, I couldn't just say 'No' to Naruko's comment. Thankfully, Naruko didn't seem to notice that and she returned to her cheerful state.

"Ruri. Nice name. It suits you." She looked at Kuroneko and smiled. After a while, we managed to talk about the main topic regarding Summer Comicket.

"Anyway! What do you guys want to do?" Using her hand as support, Naruko leaned over, her eyes shone with brilliancy. She had completely recovered her good mood. Every time she became like that, I was barely able to keep up.

"Kuroneko-chi. In the third day, how about everyone draw some illustrations for our circle?

"This is a good idea… but this time I planned to make something focused on Blazblue. By the way, I have prepared a manga." Kuroneko looked up and said that to Naruko.

"Hm? What? Does that mean I have to make something about Blazblue too?"

"Yes."

"The front cover is a Blazblue's illustration that you drew?"

"Yes."

"So you named our circle 'The sacred Kuroneko knight'?"

"Yes. Oh, by the way, there are some metaphors in this circle name. It contained my name and you guys."

"Really? Thanks to you our plan needs to change again. Agh, it conflicts with some of my ideas."

At least listen to your friend's explanation. Couldn't you see that Kuroneko's temple is trembling?

"Okay, okay, Naruru-chi. We have an old saying 'a genius can do anything'. And I believe in your skill. Coupled with your knowledge about Blazblue, you surely would be able to make something interesting."

"For real? Well, I did have some idea to write a novel."

What an idiot. You are so easy to please Anyway, Naruko had decided to write a novel. What about Rias?

"Let me draw some illustrations for Blazblue too."

"You can draw?"

"A bit. Just… don't laugh if it turns out to be too bad." Rias smiled and wrung her fingers in embarrassment.

"Of course we won't laugh at you." No matter who; Kuroneko, Kae, or Rias, it looked like all the female otakus I knew were capable of drawing. I couldn't wait too see her results.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Yes. I will do my best." Rias flashed a victory pose. Just then, Naruko asked me, "Nii-chan, what will you do?"

"Me?"

"Yes. what you will do for the circle?"

"Here!" I gave them my brightest smile and pointed at my face. "I planned to borrow Rias-san's Jin Kisaragi outfit and make a cosplay album!"

"Pfffff?!" Naruko spit her juice out.

" _Cough, cough…_! You, you… what's with your proud expression?"

"Hm? What? Strange… I thought this was such a good plan. Because considering how handsome I am, I should be able to cosplay, right?"

Kuroneko stroked Naruko's back, who was still choking.

" _Cough_ you surely shouldn't 'make your own cosplay album'. Everyone will faint when they see you."

"It will be total chaos." Hey Rias, even you betrayed me?

My carefully prepared planed had been denied, I asked in a weak voice, "…no good?"

"Rejected"

"Rejected"

Naruko and Rias said that in unison… I couldn't believe it…

Suddenly…

"…wait…" Kuroneko suddenly said something, her face blushed a little.

"Maybe… we could salvage this idea…"

"Hey… really? You are not pitying me are you?"

"About that… it also makes me happy to see one of my companions participate in cosplay. If we do that together… I think we can…"

Excellent! You are worthy of a cosplayer! You understand me!

Rias showed an awkward smile, "Since the leader of 'The sacred Kuroneko knight' Kuroneko-sama said so, I won't object. Naruto-chi, do your best, okay."

"Leave it to me." I nodded.

Naruko looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. She looked at Kuroneko and said in a small voice.

"I understand… do whatever you guys want."

"I… this was your brother's idea… so I have no choice…"

"Kuroneko! Let's make the best cosplay album together!"

"Why are you the only one so enthusiastic about it?"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ157** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The third day of Summer Comicket had arrived.

"It is so hot ~~~~~~"

Right after we came out of the International Exhibition Center Station, Naruko and I were forced to endure the hottest summer ever. My eyes started to feel heavy. The heat turned the asphalt road into a frying pan. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I pulled out a towel to wipe my face, but Naruko slap my hand.

"Don't be so undisciplined before it begins!"

Folding her arms, my sister stared at me. She was wearing summer clothes. Although it looked quite easy to breath, it didn't leave anywhere for me to put my eyes on. I looked around trying to find Kuroneko.

"…sorry, I've been here since yesterday"

"How are you feeling? Have you recovered yet?"

"You don't need to worry about me."

Yes. Yesterday, our club also formed a circle to join.

"Say, Naruko. I just noticed it now."

"What?" Naruko said in a fierce voice. Even her own brother had a hard time keeping up with a conversation with her.

"Your clothes today…"

"What!?"

"Aren't they the same ones from the Summer Comicket last year?"

I didn't think about it when I said that, but Naruko's response caught me by surprise. Her eyes widened a little.

"Wow! It is unusual for you to be so keen…"

"No, because your shoulders and collar bones are wide open. I have seen it before."

"Wah!?" Naruko's hand shot upward and covered her shoulders. And she looked quite angry.

"Where are you looking at? Pervert!"

"Don't shout that word in a crowd! You sounded like I have done something to a girl!"

"You did! You just did!" Still using one hand to cover her shoulder, Naruko pointed at me.

"I didn't even touch you in the slightest. Not one finger!"

"That's not the problem! The problem is you look at my bare skin with perverted eyes!"

"…how nostalgic, it's been already a year since we came here the last time."

"Hey! Why are you changing the subject?"

Although Naruko still looked like she wanted to hit me, but changing her mind, she stopped.

"Hm… Forget it. You said nostalgic… yeah I can understand."

"Right? Is that why you chose the same clothes?"

"No, that is just a coincidence."

"Yeah, right"

You could easily read the current fashion, and yet by coincidence, you still wear the same ones from a year ago to the same event? I don't think that is the case here. Naruko didn't seem like she wanted to continue talking about it though.

"Let's hurry inside. Rias-san said she is already waiting at our circle booth."

"Okay, okay. Wait Naruko, Kuroneko sent a message and said she is somewhere nearby -"

"I have been standing next to you from the beginning"

"Huh?" I turned around. In front of me was a girl who was wearing a straw hat, a beautiful white one-piece dress.

"…can you please stop looking at me…"

"…"

My jaw dropped. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I could feel that behind me, Naruko was having the same reaction. Not black gothic lolita clothes, not a school uniform. This was her casual clothes. Like a dream, she turned from a delicate and charming girl into a beautiful one.

"Kuro… neko?"

"Who else do you think I am?"

"No… you… that dress."

"…wh… what?" Kuroneko's upper lips curved, and whispered. I kept looking at her without blinking

"What cosplay is that?"

"This, this is not a cosplay…these are my casual clothes."

Not good. I felt like I just stepped on a landmine. Kuroneko was getting angry. I hastily apologized, "Sorry. I'm very sorry."

"Really… don't you… you want to keep staring at me?"

"…ah, right…"

Whenever it was the offline meeting or the opening ceremony, she always managed to surprise me. Just…she was… so cute. Compared to the usual Kuroneko, this one had a hidden charm.

"It looks really good on you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It suits your very much. You could easily take part in a spring movie."

…her skin was pure white…her dress was also white… she only changed her dress, but I felt like it was a completely different person.

"You are no longer Kuroneko. You are Shironeko."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

I was stunned. Even though all I said was just a small compliment, Kuroneko blushed.

And then, next to me, Naruko finally regained control over her body. She pointed at Kuroneko, and said, "Isn't that the dress I lent you last week?"

"It is… thank you."

After she changed into the white dress even her personality changed into pure white too? To think that Kuroneko said thanks to Naruko. Naruko seemed shocked, she looked like a pigeon faced down the barrel of a gun.

"Ah? Ah…no, no need to thank me."

I couldn't understand how she became so cute just from changing clothes.

"Because of the dress that Naruko chose? You really are something."

"Hm? Really?"

"Yes. I really think so."

I was really impressed with my sister's taste. Because Kuroneko was so cute today! Naruko scratched her cheek, she seemed embarrassed.

"Anyway… look, this dress really suits her. Her hair is so beautiful. I can already think of one type of outfit that will suit her perfectly."

"What type is that?"

"The casual clothes in eroge!"

Ah… You were right. A one piece dress with a hat. I had seen this CG many times in eroge before.

"You… you… you made me wear something for an eroge character?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, I think you are cute. This is the truth."

"…although I thank you… but please don't tell me the source."

"Just… this dress… for today…"

Naruko's face showed a complex expression, her hand was on her hips, her eyes were knitted, and she was deep in thought. What are you thinking? Why are you so troubled just because Kuroneko wears something you chose? Normally you should say something like 'Hey hey! Isn't that the dress I chose! Wow! You really wore it today!' in excitement.

"Let's go, Rias-san is waiting."

"…okay."

"I'm coming."

Both Naruko and Kuroneko agreed. I picked up Naruko's bag and started walking.

"Kuroneko, give me your shopping cart."

"Ah? There is no need to…"

"Don't worry, just let me do it."

I raised my hand and took the trolley from Kuroneko's hand.

"Alright."

After a while, the crowd finally split in two.

"Circle members please go this way -"

We followed the guide and moved in a different direction compared to others. Unlike a year before, we could go inside without have to stand in line.

Next to me, Naruko said in a loud voice, "Wow~ so many people! Haha, to think that I could go inside without having to endure this heat!"

"Don't raise your voice." Kuroneko scolded Naruko like an older sister. Seeing that, I said in nostalgic.

"I feel a little strange to say it now, but compared to one year before, you two have changed."

"Really?

"Where?"

Both of them showed me a puzzled expression, as if saying 'there is no such thing'.

"Don't you remember? Last year, we took a spot in line. You two were playing PSP while quarreling with each other."

"Ah ~ when someone teased me by choosing that outfit, my anger helped me remember."

"Hm… is that so?"

Kuroneko and Naruko looked at each other in nostalgia. Yes, this happened not long after we met. Every time they met, Naruko always quarreled with Kuroneko.

"How could I put it. Although you two always quarreled every time you met, you went shopping together, made doujinshi together. Didn't your relationship get better?"

"Hm, there is no such thing."

"Ack, it didn't happen."

They rubbed their heads together then both turned away. But not just them, my relationship with Kuroneko also has changed. Last year, she was 'my sister's friend'. But now…

"…"

What is our current relationship? I don't know. Since I was deep in thought, I just kept looking at Kuroneko's cheek.

"What's wrong? Let's hurry, Rias-san is waiting."

"Okay."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ158** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Hi ~ everyone ~ please come in ~" Right after we went in, we were greeted by Rias in full otaku-like clothes. There were several tables inside, with many people going around to set up their booth. The countless footsteps sounded noisy and panicked, but I felt vibrant.

"So, are we ready? We can start right away."

"That's the best. But how about we go greet our neighbors? Around 9:30, it will be so crowded that we won't able to move."

"Ah, I see." I checked my cellphone and noticed it was 8:45. If we wanted to greet everyone, then we should go now. Rias told me that it is a custom for circles to greet each other during this time.

"Still, I don't recognize any of those circles. How about you go with Naruko then?" She should know many of them.

"Then I'm going… let's go, Naruru-chi."

"Um ~ what should I do. Should we wait for everyone to go together?"

"But after a while, there is no telling if we could be able to meet them."

After everyone came in, this place would be hell. Circle members (like me) would be very busy.

"Why don't we just go? It is a good chance to meet some famous artists."

"…you see… there is no problem. I could take care of everything here with senpai." Kuroneko added her opinion. But Naruko objected.

"Tch… Noisy… This is my choice."

Why are you unhappy?

"Okay okay. I understand Naruru-chi's feelings. Then I will take a look around then. Please take care of things here."

"No problem."

Rias said bye then walked away.

"… ah, Naruto-kun. And Naruko and… Kuroneko, right?"

Someone called us from behind. We turned around and saw- "Kuroi-san?"

"It has been a long time. I couldn't believe we would meet again here."

In front of us was Nanako Kuroi aka Fate-chan. We…somehow knew her. Naruko just said 'pleased to meet you' before turning away. Kuroneko didn't say anything, her eyes were fixed on Kuroi-san.

I asked as a representative. "That is my line. Why are you here? Don't you have to work as an editor?"

"Are you here for some bizarre reason?" Naruko voiced her opinion.

"Well… that's a long story." Kuroi-san continued, "Although Kumagai-san introduces me to a MAW contest I didn't expect that even the interview would be that hard…"

"So you failed?" Don't ask Naruko! As expected, Kuroi-san's shoulders dropped.

"During the interview, they asked me 'What did you do after you were fired', I answered 'in order to contribute to your club's new members budget, I wrote a novel'…Then… it was suddenly so cold… I thought I was about to die…"

"How could you give such a foolish answer?"

I could almost see a knife pierce Kuroi-san's chest. Of course, Naruko didn't mean anything bad.

"That was just a minor mistake. I was surprised because of an unexpected question…"

Look, Kuroi-san's mood was already rock bottom. Say something Naruko.

"Oh, so your still unemployed"

Hey! Do you intend to kill her?

"My debt is already more than 100 000 Yen. I'm almost completely out of money"

Ignoring Kuroi-san's I-am-gonna-die voice, Naruko continued, "So what happened to the money you borrowed?"

"Hehe, I spent it all on food."

I had never heard such miserable dialogue. There were so many things wrong that I didn't know where to start. Maybe she noticed our ice-cold gaze, but Kuroi-san tried to laugh it off.

"You see, long ago, Greeks had so many reasons that made the exchange rate 1 Australian dollar equal to 70 Japanese yen. Then it raised the exchange rate to 88 Japanese yen before it exploded! It eliminated my chance to become rich! Damn! What's with those forecasters? They said that yen will continue to rise until 1 AUD were to equal 100 Japanese yen! All of them said so! Ahahaha… then everything went to hell…"

She used too much specialized vocabulary, so all I figured out is Kuroi-san is a failure of a human. Thanks to that hikikimori, the atmosphere became worse and worse. I need to change the topic…

"By the way, Kuroi-san's also a part of a circle?"

"Ah…" Kuroi-san quickly stepped back and pointed to the side. "My circle is over there, but I don't have anything to contribute this time. This is the first time my SNS circle joined in this event."

"First time participant… outside circle?" Kuroneko gave Kuroi-san an astonished stare.

Let me explain. 'Outside circle' meant that this circle has a place in an outer ring, so it is much easier for people to notice them. That's why some people called it a 'first class seat'. Normally, only famous circle could have such a spot. For a circle with first time participants to have such a spot, it was very unusual.

"Haha, what do you think? Here are some of our products, please take it if you like." Kuroi-san recovered and showed us some thick lithography printing.

"…wonderful."

"…wow…"

"…this is…"

Our eyes widened. Even an amateur like me could see it. Although they were sold in a booth, they were very good. Compared to me, Naruko was more shocked.

"There are a lot of famous artists… I can't believe you could gather an all-star team."

"Hehe." Kuroi-san smiled like a child, her eyes turned into a crescent shape.

"Although I didn't write or draw anything, I did the rest. Gather members, make plans – I feel like a manager already." Kuroi-san was laughing and puffing her chest.

"…you seem to be very proud of it…" Naruko showed a stiff smile. This girl also started writing because of Kuroi-san's persuasion. On the other hand Kuroneko also showed an awkward smile.

"…using inside man power and composition to make such a picture… I'm surprised…"

"Everything has gone smoothly, so just wait for the results! Although I couldn't become a novelist, but now my dream is to become this circle's manager… just you wait, I will pay you back in full in one year" She talked about her dream with sparkly eyes. Still, dreams are just dreams. I wanted to tell her to keep trying.

"Do you know, sensei? It seems that your co-worker called you 'the evil worker'." Still emotionless, Kuroneko said. Naruko nodded.

"Although I'm not entirely sure about the details, but if everything goes smoothly then please return the money that I lent you." She said that with a warm smile.

While we were talking with Kuroi-san, Rias finally came back. "Kuroneko-chi, has the staff arrived?"

"Alright, let's get started with our booth." As our representatives, Kuroneko wrote down the necessary work. Kuroneko told Naruko, who was looking at the doujinshi package in excitement.

"Please open the package and take them out."

"I have been waiting for this!"

Wow! Naruko quickly tore the package apart. Rias and I waited for Naruko to finish. The Blazblue cover that Kuroneko drew gradually appeared in the middle of the package. Next to it was our circle name, 'The sacred Kuroneko knight'.

"Wow~ wow~! Doujinshi! It's really a doujinshi! Wow!" Naruko happily raised our doujinshi above her head. Although I felt the same, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Calm down will you. This is not the first time you've see your own book."

"This is completely different! Because…" Still jumping in joy, Naruko looked around and said, slightly embarrassed, "Anyway, this is not the same! It's a sample doujinshi!"

She gave me a vague answer.

"Alright! All done." Naruko placed the last pack of doujinshi on the table. And then...

 _Ding dong_

 **"It is time. Summer Comicket will officially start now"**

The broadcast spread, then the sound of people cheering and applauding rang. Then the Summer Comicket that my sister and I had been waiting for began. We moved inside our booth, ready to start selling.

"I still think that bringing cosplay clothes would have been a good idea."

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruko's brow knitted, she stared at me. I pointed to our neighbor's booth.

"You see over here. Isn't that the same cosplay album I planed to make with Kuroneko? I think that if we also did that, our sales could be greatly increased."

"Idiot! This is impossible. Anyway, where is that confidence coming from? Have you taken a look in a mirror?" Naruko's voice was very calm, like she was just stated a matter of fact.

"You, didn't you say that I looked good?"

"Well ~ but this is because there was a cosplay suitable for you. However it couldn't turn you into a handsome man."

"Do you have to say it that way?!"

"Although you could have a delusion 'I'm so handsome' while cosplaying, but that isn't real – you can't change the physical world with delusions."

I wanted to smack her! My sister, you really made me mad this time.

"…you spoke too much."

My savior was none other than Kuroneko.

"…I think…senpai…would look good in blue-white cosplay…."

"Kuroneko! Only you understand me!" Today Kuroneko really was Shironeko!

"…please put this on." Kuroneko handed me a Blazblue's mask. Seemed like it was made of nylon though.

"What is that?"

"From the booth next to us."

"Ah, thank you."

It was from another Blazblue's fanclub. I carefully put the mask on.

"… it really…is suitable." Kuroneko whispered.

Maybe because of the tension, but suddenly I need to go to the toilet. After endured another one of Naruko's scoldings, I was allowed to go. Thankfully I only had to line up for about 10 minutes. But even then, there was already a crowd when I got back. I had to fight against the people pushing and the heat on the way back. It reminded me of the previous year. Right… at that time, I didn't even want to come back here a second time.

When I got back, Rias was the one who greeted me. "Welcome back, Naruto-chi."

"I'm back… just what is with the cat ears?"

"I think it is cute, so I put it on. I just bought it from a booth over there."

"Wow, this is really good."

Not just Rias, both Naruko and Kuroneko had their cat ears on. They had all taken off their shoes and are standing inside of the booth.

Noticing me, Kuroneko smiled, "Ara, ara. Welcome back."

"I'm back." Then I stood next to Kuroneko. I didn't know if Naruko noticed me or not, but she was staring in front of her, her face murderous.

"What's wrong Naruko? You look horrible."

"Tch!" Naruko clicked her tongue and turned around, clearly upset, "We couldn't sell a single one! What's going on!"

"So that's why you are in a bad mood." What a short tempered girl. This was actually quite normal for a circle to end up without being able to sell anything.

"Isn't it because of your murderous face?"

"Ughhh…" Naruko seemed to realize that raising her voice would backfire on us, so she unwillingly kept silent.

Kuroneko gently said. "Calm down. It happens every time."

"But…"

"Didn't I tell you before? There is no need to print so much."

Yes, when we discussed about that earlier, Naruko asked, "How many copies did we print? Ten thousand?"

No way. We couldn't sell that many in a single day. Based on Kuroneko's calculation, we should print about 50 copys. But at that time, Naruko said 'Are you an idiot? Who do you think I am? We could sell all of them in a blink of eye'. But in reality… we couldn't even sell a single one. There were a lot of circles today, after all. Although everyone came to Summer Comiket there were more likely to open their wallet, but even in the middle of this outrageously hot crowd, most people still able to keep their cool. Especially those hardcore fans.

Rias also said. "Naruru-chi. Like fishing, we should patiently enjoy it."

"Yeah~" Naruko still looked unhappy.

She was clearly not suited for something like fishing. Actually, I also felt nervous too. This was the first time we opened a booth and sold our product to an unknown reader. Everyone probably felt the same.

"Ah." I heard Naruko's voice and came back to my senses. Someone finally noticed our booth.

"Sorry, can I take a look at this?"

"Yes, please." Kuroneko gave him a doujinshi.

"Wow."

 _Rustle rustle_

He flipped several pages of our doujinshi. I was so nervous… so…what would he do next? Would he buy it or not?

 _Rustle rustle_

"Pffffff?!" Suddenly he spit, then his eyes widened and stared at me. What? What's that mean? While I was puzzled, he placed the book down, said 'thanks' then left without buying anything…

"What's wrong?"

"Hey ~~~ He probably ran away because he saw your cosplay." Naruko said.

"Because of me?"

"Definitely. No doubt about it."

"How could that be?" I pulled a doujinshi out and turned to the page about my cosplay outfit.

"See how good I am? Since you guys complained so much, I used Photoshop to modify my face to be more handsome."

"Your Photoshop sucks, it totally backfired! Too much light here! "

"Oh, yeah. What about your novel? It couldn't sell either, right?"

"What did you say!"

While we were quarreling, Rias came and pulled us out.

"You two… look look."

"What!"

Both I and Naruko turned back.

"…thank you for buying." Kuroneko took the money and handed over a doujinshi. The first one – our production finally sold one.

"…haha"

Both Naruko and I laughed. Rias also firmly gave us a hug.

"We did it!"

"Yeah yeah."

"What are you saying? We were only able to sell one copy. Don't you know that Maisora had sold more than ten thousand copies…"

Then Kuroneko turned back and gave Naruko 500 Yen.

"Take it."

"Eh? Why?"

"It does not have any special meaning. Please wait and put it into the sales box later."

Kuroneko placed the coin inside Naruko's hand before turning around again like nothing happened. While Naruko lovingly looked at the 500 Yen coin in her palm.

"Hehe." She showed a fulfilled smile.

We kept selling for a while. Until lunch break, we had sold about one third of our doujinshi. But it was so hot.

"…isn't it hotter than last year?" Hearing my sarcasm, Kuroneko gave me a cold water bottle.

"Here, senpai."

"Ah… thank you" The water was so cold. I drank it all in one gulp and felt strength returned to my limbs. Seeing that, Kuroneko burst into laughter.

"It's time. Want to go grab something to eat?" Rias called for us. Yeah, I felt kind of hungry too.

"Okay." Naruko nodded.

"I will go buy something. What do you guys want?"

I was about to go, but then I heard a familiar voice calling to me 'Naruto-senpai'. From the crowd, it was… "Kae."

She was wearing a form-fitting T-shirt and jeans and a stylish cap. And because her breasts were so big and her clothes were wet due to her sweating, even her bra didn't seem to have any effect. It took all of my will power just to keep my eyes from looking.

"Good day! Today is so hot! So many people too!"

"It must be hard for you. You prefer things clean and comfortable so much."

This was her habit, she really hated dirty things. To participate in this, she had to endure the heat and the smell of sweat.

"Uh… although it was hard… but I fantasized that every male here are lovers…"

"You seem very excited."

"Hehe."

It wasn't a compliment, though. Maybe the heat affected Kae too, she seemed strange. Or maybe that's because she was surrounded by otakus too, so she didn't have to hide her true self.

Next to me, Kuroneko greeted her classmate. "… you came."

"Yep. I heard that Ruri will be participating today in another circle, so I came to greet you."

"By the way, where are the other members of our club?"

Kae pointed to the side.

"Please to meet you, Namikaze-senpai, Gokou-san."

"Good. Keep up the good work."

Shinomiya and the president came, each of them carrying two big bags with bright illustrations. From the way that Kae wasn't carrying anything, she probably asked them to do it in her place.

"Hi, president. You bought a lot."

"Ha ha, it was barely enough for my taste."

The president proudly raised a bag with an illustration of a female character from an eroge. You…plan to bring that with you into the subway? Well, at least she wasn't fully naked.

"President, how about the others?"

"Hm, as my proxy, they probably should still be fighting!"

Last year, Rias told me that in order to maximize their buying capacity, some circles form a proxy just focused on buying. I was slowly able to understand otaku metaphors. While I was talking with the president, Rias came to us.

"Naruto-chi, who are they?"

"Ah, let me introduce them. They are members of Kuroneko and my club in school."

"I'm Miura."

"Please to meet you, I'm Shinomiya."

"Hello, I'm Watari."

Rias smiled back, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Rias Satanichia."

"Ri… Rias?"

"Satanichia?"

Both Shinomiya and the president were surprised. I understood your feeling. The first time I heard that, I spit too.

"What a strange name… Satanichia?" Kae asked.

Rias puffed her chest and said, "Ha ha, I'm now Rias Satanichia the future archdemon and the next queen of hell."

"Ah… I see." Kae didn't seem to know how to respond to that, she looked troubled.

"Hey Shinomiya-kun, the way she talks is completely unexpected."

"Hey, it's impolite to say that."

Even when Shinomiya rebuked him, the president didn't pay him any attention.

"Shinomiya-chi, Watari-chi and Miura-chi…can I call you that way?"

"Yes, no problem." Shinomiya replied.

"You can call me Kae." Kae said.

The president finished, "Good! Call me whatever you want, Rias-tan."

"Then I will happily oblige. I have heard a lot of things about you from Naruto-chi and Kuroneko-chi."

"I also have heard a few. Like Naruto and Gokou joined our club thanks to your suggestion. Thank you very much."

"Ah, there is no need to thank me. I also wanted to meet Kuroneko-chi and Naruto-chi's club members."

"Haha, the way you talk is really strange."

"Haha, everyone says so."

Rias and the president were laughing. They seemed to suit each other. Both of them were circle leaders after all. Phew…this was the first time the 'Game research club' met with 'Otaku girls united'. For the first time, my two otaku circles met each other. This was all thanks to Comiket – the biggest ceremony for otaku.

Shinomiya raised a plastic bag, "I brought a lot, everyone, come and enjoy."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hey hey, listen to me, Namikaze-senpai." Full of excitement, Kae began to tell me.

"What's up?"

"Just now in the square there is a really big cosplay!"

"Really big?"

"Yes! It was wearing a Tales of Destiny anime cosplay!"

Tales of Destiny anime?

Shinomiya asked, "You mean the Judas cosplay – isn't the cosplayer a girl?"

"Naïve! You are too naïve Shinomiya-kun. At first glance that character is a girl, but they couldn't fool my eyes! Without a doubt, I'm sure that's a guy." Kae's eyes sparkled. By the way, this girl has the nickname 'Weilder of the Mystic Eyes'. Still, I had no interest in that.

"I see."

"Yes, Naruto-senpai. You should go take a look!"

No thanks!

"No, forget it."

"Don't say that. Just give it a chance. That character has a pretty good body. If you multiplied Shinomiya-kun's handsomeness by about 1.8, deleted the gross thing and lengthened the leg, you would get the idea."

"It will be completely different from me now!" This girl was hopeless. Shinomiya has every right to be angry.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shinomiya-kun."

"Ah… really… forget it." As soon as a cute girl apologized to him, Shinomiya would forgive her.

What a cute kohai. The truth is – they didn't seem to have that kind of relationship. I was sure that the countdown till the H-scene was still running, and Kae's flag was about to be cleared. I was joking though. I only paid more attention after Ryouta told me about 'Kae might have a boyfriend'.

"Say, Gokou-san, you look really cute today." Suddenly, Shinomiya changed the subject. Next to me, Kuroneko '?' and tilted her head.

"…you mean that dress?"

"Of course that dress is nice, but compared to usual you look much better."

"Ah~ Shinomiya-kun is hitting on Ruri!"

"No, I'm not!" Faced with Kae's comment, Shinomiya hastily denied it.

"How could you do that! You already have the president!"

"This is the reason you are angry!?"

Kae didn't have the slightest idea about boy's feelings, she continued. "Just, today Ruri really seemed happy. Is that because of Comiket?"

"…I'm still the same as usual." Kuroneko hesitated before denying.

Both Shinomiya and Kae seemed to gradually be able to understand this girl. I should feel happy for her, but at the same time I felt lonely. Yes, just like the Shironeko before…

Kuroneko suddenly pulled my sleeve

"Hmm?"

I looked at Kuroneko. She didn't say anything, and just looked at me. She was so happy a few seconds ago – now why did she look so troubled? Kuroneko's eyes moved from me to another direction. Following her eyes, I noticed Naruko.

"…"

Naruko didn't join in the conversation. To cover up, she was playing with her iPhone. This was the same as when she attended her first offline meeting. The only difference was now her 'only' friend Kuroneko was talking with some stranger. From Naruko's point of view, she's probably very upset. Really…normally she was so good at talking and conversation, so why was she embarrassed around otaku?

"Naruko." I walked to her and slightly knocked her head.

"Ouch… what are you doing!?"

"You looked so unhappy. Come, I will introduce you to everyone."

"…no thanks." She refused.

"Why?"

"Because… those are your friends at club aren't they? It isn't of my concern." Upset, Naruko turned her eyes toward Kae and Kuroneko.

Because it doesn't concern you, you don't want to join in? Yes, Kuroneko looked like she was having fun – so you don't want to butt in. I understood this feeling. However, Naruko. What about you? Because you wanted Kuroneko to have fun…is that your real reason? I looked back at the Kae-Kuroneko conversation.

"Ah right, Ruri." Kae handed over a doujinshi. "This is what you asked me to buy before. Although there was a bit of trouble, but I managed to get it."

"…thanks."

The doujinshi Kuroneko just received wasn't about Blazblue, but Madoka.

"To tell you the truth, I thought Ruri hated that kind of anime."

"No…this…this is not for me." Hesitating, Kuroneko looked this way and said,"I wanted to give it to a friend, that's why I asked you to buy it."

Hearing that, both Naruko's and Kae's eyes widened.

"Aside from me, Ru… Ruri has a friend?" That's why you are so surprised? Although it is understandable, at least don't say it out loud!

"Yes I do. Is there any problem with that?" Kuroneko proudly replied, before walking to Naruko. "…this is yours."

When did I hear this before? Ah…right… this was a year ago. That time, after Kuroneko managed to get Siscaly for Naruko, she also said that. This was the same as now, she did this for my sister.

"Hey – I'm talking to you."

"…"

Naruko hesitated and walked over to Kuroneko. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"What? Didn't you say that you are so busy that you couldn't take time to buy it. That's why I asked my classmate to get it… hey say something. Or do you fail to understand human language?"

"…thank you." Naruko whispered and took the Madoka doujinshi. She looked at that doujinshi and smiled. There are some similarities to last year, but also something seems different. Where is that feeling coming from?

"I'm Naruko Namikaze, second year. Pleased to meet you." Naruko bowed to my club's members.

"Wow! so you're Namikaze-senpai sister the famous model and our school track and field ace Naruko Namikaze!" Shinomya said with awe.

"Eh… ah yeah, hahaha that's me!"

Kae smiled with Naruko. "Hello senpai, my name is Kae Watari, nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your model work, you really beautiful."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Kae-chan."

Both of them were very social. That's why they had a very good first meeting. While I was thinking that, Kae looked at the doujinshi Naruko was holding and asked, "Do you like Madoka, senpai?"

"Of course! That's a godly anime!" Naruko shouted in excitement. Kae you idiot! You flipped her switch. Ah… now no one could stop my sister anymore.

"Wah! Naruto-senpai, why are you moving away?"

"Ah… do your best."

To avoid getting involved, I made some distance with Kae and Naruko. By the way, Rias and Kuroneko were still selling. During lunch break, you could sell your doujinshi to other circles. If this continued, we could sell everything before Comiket ended.

I joined in with my school club. "Ahaha, sorry about that, my sister can be noisy sometimes."

"Ahahaha… what a cute sister. And she loves anime so much." The president gave me a wry smile and watched Kae's crisis in silence.

"To think that so many members in my club have siblings."

"Ah~ By the way, Shinomiya has an older sister right?"

"A-Ah… yes." For some reason, Shinomiya seemed down when talking about his older sister.

"What's wrong? You got into an argument with her?"

"Yeah, kind of."

From Namikaze's sibling, Watari's sibling to Shinomiya's sibling… seemed like everyone has their own share of troubles.

"So… tell us what happened. At least you will feel better." He helped me a lot before, so it is only fair to help him now.

"Just…can I?"

"Go ahead. I have plenty of experience with sibling quarrels. Maybe I could give you a hint or two."

"Yes, tell us Shinomiya."

After the president added, Shinomiya finally said, "The truth is… she saw one of the games I borrowed from the president… this was 'Let's F*ck, Onee-chan', an R18 eroge… and she misunderstood."

This is not a joking matter!

"For real?"

"It's true." Shinomiya confirmed.

What the heck! The older sister discovered the younger brother playing older sister based R18 eroge - It was the reverse of our situation!

"So…then what?"

"Thankfully my sister didn't say anything to anyone, so I avoided a family meeting… but after that, whenever she saw me she blushed and looked away."

Shinomiya was on the verge of crying. This wasn't good.

The president then said, "Doesn't that mean you raised a flag with her?"

"Don't treat my older sister like a female character from eroge!"

This is the truth.

I explained to the president, "President. Allow me to explain."

"What, Naruto?"

"When blood related siblings blush whenever they see each other, I think it's not a 'raised flag', just simply 'gross'. Don't misunderstand 2D and 3D, please – right Shinomiya?"

"… it's true, but Namikaze-senpai's words hurt me even more."

Sorry about that.

"Hey Naruto, at least give Shinomiya some useful advice."

"Advice…huh?"

Luckily, Shinomiya's situation is completely reverse of my case with Naruko… to fix a damaged brother-sister relationship…..

"Good, then let me give you some very useful advice."

"Wow! What is it, Namikaze-senpai!"

"Okay, first – at midnight, sneak into your older sister's room, slap her awake then tell her 'I have something to tell you'."

"What!?"

"Then bring her to your room, then show her your older sister related eroge collection, then tell her 'I like them all… is it that strange?'. Then everything will be alright."

"If I do that my life will come to an end!" Shinomiya protested. Even the president seemed to disagree with me.

"Naruto, even for a joke, it was too much."

"But I based that on my real experience…" Strange, that's how my relationship with Naruko improved. So it won't work when you reverse male-female role? The world is so unfair.

The president sighed and said, "No choice then."

"Say, there is no need to be that worried. You haven't seen the worst."

"…no need to worry?"

"Yes."

He nodded before continuing, "I have a little sister myself. She always treats me like an idiot. Not only that, she is a hikikomori, she doesn't do any housework, she wastes money."

Shinomiya and I didn't say anything.

"However…", the president stopped.

"However, no matter what we never hate each other. So there is no need to worry, Shinomiya. Go apologize to your older sister, she will surely forgive you. Because you two are family."

"President… thank you, I will do this right away." Shinomiya firmly nodded.

Nice words president, but - isn't that your eroge in the first place? I shrugged and decided to let it slide. Then I overheard the girls's conversation.

"Oh, so you have a brother too."

"Ahahaha, although we quarrel a lot."

Seemed like they weren't talking about anime anymore, but focused on a similar topic to our previous conversation. I tried to listen to them.

"I can't say why, but he did something really disgusting. My idiot siscon brother – sometimes it was unavoidable, but I still couldn't forgive him."

"Oh! I understand perfectly. I got a very pervert brother too, he bothers me so much. The other day, when we were walking earlier, he even asked me 'Do you want to hold hands'. Can you believe it?"

"Really! Ahaha, it's so hard for us Naruko-senpai."

"Yes, I agree. Sometimes I feel like I should treat him like an outsider."

What happened here? You guys already have such a good relationship? And you were saying bad things about your own brothers!

"But my idiot brother seemed to reflect on his faults. I understand his reason without needing to look at his cellphone's message."

Ah! You meant those messages between me and Ryouta? I hoped I didn't type something wrong.

"What happened? Can you tell me?"

"No problem – well, actually I'm not very sure, but probably I lied to him 'I got a boyfriend' while we were quarreling."

"…"

I heard that.

Kae got a boyfriend – this was a lie.

"Then my idiot brother acted like something possessed him and panicked."

"I see! By the way… why did you say that?"

"Because I was so angry!"

Kae probably recalled that time when she found out that her brother had a sex doll that looked like her and became angry again.

"So I told him I got a boyfriend to see my idiot brother's reaction."

What a prank.

Hearing that, Naruko agreed. "I know! I know this feeling!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Perfectly! Because of your anger, you said something you don't mean."

"Yes! That's it! Amazing Naruko-senpai, how could you understand my feelings so easily?"

"Of course, that's because both of us are 'imoutos'."

"Yes yes – you are completely right! Next time I will send you some more doujinshi and games!"

"Not bad!"

Both of them were congenial. However, Kae. Please do not turn my sister into fujoshi.

"So, how do you plan to continue?"

"Hm… my idiot brother made that mistake because he likes me so much, so I'm not that angry… in fact, I feel a bit happy"

"Hehe."

Kae laughed in embarrassment. She was definitely a brocon. Because normally, if you discovered your brother in your closet, you would want to kill him. You won't just forgive him like that.

"So, I gave him a request… Then I plan to forgive him."

So you asked him to buy your BL doujinshi today? A present for his fujoshi little sister… what would Ryouta's expression be. Anyway, I think I get it. Kae had a quarrel with her brother, so she lied to him saying she got a boyfriend. To get the elder brother's attention, the little sister said that. I see I see… that's good.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ159** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We finished selling our doujinshi at about two o'clock.

"Ah~ I'm so happy! We sold them all."

"… ahhhh… so it is finally over."

Compared to the happy-looking Rias, Naruko looked a bit disappointed. Next to me, Kuroneko smiled.

"We sold them all… I didn't expect that." Hearing that, Naruko interrupted, "You didn't sell them all last time?"

"Yes… although I alone tried to sell them, but more than 90% remained before the Winter Comiket ended. I had to use a cart to bring them back home. They are still being kept inside my house."

"I see…" Even Naruko couldn't say anything.

To think this girl would participate in this event all alone, and yet she couldn't sell most of her doujinshi, her lonely figure stood in a booth… it was so sad. And it was the last Winter Comiket…Kuroneko probably wanted Naruko to come with her that time. If she dared to mock Kuroneko because of that, then I would smack her even if she is my sister.

"Ha ha… to be able to sell them all… I'm so happy. Thank you everyone." Kuroneko looked at the empty booth, satisfied.

"Ruri-chan…" Seeing Kuroneko's happy expression, Rias took her handkerchief out to wipe her eyes. Kuroneko was so moved that her shoulders were trembling.

I told her, "…next time, let's do it together again."

"…yes." She agreed, just like when I asked her to come with me to the Summer Comiket.

There was still some time until the closing ceremony, so we took a look around. We visited some circles that Rias knew and chatted around for a bit. Somehow, I kind of liked it. To be more specific, that's because I met some artists who worked in an eroge I played. Suddenly, I let out a surprised "Ah". Totally coincidence, I met someone I knew. Last year, this was that girl in the maid outfit who offered me my first 18+ doujinshi. She seemed to recognize me as well, because she greeted us.

"Hey handsome onii-san! Haha, long time no see" She was the type of character that I simply don't know how to respond to, so naturally, a dread feeling swept over me.

"Ah ~ pleased to meet you. So you remember me?"

"Of course~ ! Thanks to your siblings, my circle could finally become famous~. Ah, here is my twin-S&M doujinshi, if you like…"

"Sorry sorry! We are out of time! Sorry!" How could I take something so dangerous! I hastily made an excuse to get away, but my idiot sister was attracted by this maid's marketing method.

"Hehe! I heard the word siscon! The girl on the cover is so cute. She even look like me too."

She showed her true self whenever someone calls her 'cute'. Damn this perverted maid! Although I was aware of a rumor, she did use us as a reference to make an 18+ doujinshi! Thankfully, we said goodbye and left without any accidents.

We passed the cosplay square and on our way to the corporate booth. Of course, like the previous Summer Comiket, we took out time, looked around at the cosplay square, but I did not see anything 'very big, very eye-catching' like Kae said. Naruko and Kuroneko both enjoy watching cosplay. However, because the event at the corporate booth was drawing near, we didn't have much time. Still, I was very happy.

We finally arrived at the corporate booth. This was the heart of the Comiket, everywhere were previews and PR for new authors, games and animes. There was no distinction between different circles and companies here. All of them gathered on a grand stage.

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Start now ~~~~~~~~~ " The large screen was showing Madoka season two.

"We made it in time! Phew! Perfect!" Naruko happily shouted at the screen.

"So that's what you wanted to see."

"…hahaha, isn't it nice."

Both Rias and I looked at Naruko's sparkling eyes and gave her a wry smile.

"…it really is." Kuroneko whispered.

All of us looked at the stage together. Last year… Rias said that Comiket is the festival for otakus, where they can enjoy themselves together. Everyone makes stuff together, participates together, has fun together. Here, that everyone didn't mean just me, Naruko, Kuroneko or Rias. They were all the staff members that worked here. The second time I came here, I finally understood. My first time, I only felt troubled. But now I feel at ease. Maybe that's because I have become a part of it.

After the Madoka's stage ended, I was about to ask what should we do next…

"I feel like I have seen this circle somewhere before." Naruko said suddenly.

I turned around and asked, "Which one?"

"That one." Naruko pointed toward a circle named 'EBS'. Actually, their name looked like a combination of lots of artist's signatures in a fancy design, so I couldn't read it all. But at least I could read the E, B, S characters.

"I don't remember seeing them…"

"Yes – but, I got a strange feeling, like I have seen them somewhere else…" Naruko pouted. I understood that feeling when you wanted to check out something that got you interested. This was quite normal anyway.

"Hey, you. Do you know this circle?" Naruko asked Kuroneko, however…

"I have never seen them before." Kuroneko shook her head.

"Really…how could I put it…I feel like I'm about to remember…"

"Ah, it looked a lot like Enterna's logo." Rias suddenly interrupted.

"Ah! That!"

"You are right! They look so alike!"

"What is Enterna?"

Hearing my question, Naruko gave me a useless answer, "Huh? Enterna is Enterna, that Enterna."

Rias raised a finger and told me, "Naruto-chi, Enterna is a foreign cosmetic manufacturer."

"Ah… where have I heard of it before…" I titled my head and continued, "So, why did a high class foreign cosmetic manufacturer participate in Comiket?"

"Ah… maybe it's just a coincidence? I just think that this EBS circle's logo looks a lot like Enterna's."

"I never thought that a circle would sell silver accessories. Want to go take a look?"

And so, we departed to that circle. The weather was still hot, so my shirt ended up soaked with sweat. Uuuuh… I wanna hurry and go home to take a bath. It was already 3o'clock. I started to feel tired.

"Wah! Look look."

But all of them were still full of spirit. Like a child, Naruko happily darted from booth to booth, like she had forgotten her original purpose. At that time, Rias went "Ah" in surprise.

"Could it be… the cosplayer that Kae-chan was talking about… is over there?"

"What?" I looked at where Rias was pointing. There was a cosplayer over there.

"Hm… the main character of Tales of Destiny… not bad." Kuroneko was always interested in cosplay. If she said that, this cosplayer must have something worth seeing.

"Want to go take a look?"

"Fine…"

We moved through the crowd at a gentle pace, like we were visiting a temple. On the other hand, Naruko was busy visiting other circles, she paid no attention to us. Well, she would soon do that.

Looking at Comiket's map, Rias said, "It looks like the EBS circle is this one too."

"Really?"

Because they sold silver accessories, so there were a lot of girls nearby. I took a look at that map and confirmed that, yes, this is EBS' circle. This world was full of coincidences.

"Let's go." We were already nearby anyway.

Wah, what a cute girl – just when I thought that, my threat radar screamed to me.

"Yes. A very nice Tales of Destiny cosplayer."

"Hmph. You can't fool me, this is definitely a male!" Thanks to Totsuka, they couldn't fool my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He titled his head in confusion.

"No, there is nothing… you… er… did you cosplay near the square at noon?"

"Yes. Did we meet there? I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing you."

"Ah, no that's not it. Someone I knew told me about you."

"I see." He calmly answered my question. He had the personality of an idol! He's definitely a good looking guy.

"Just now, I asked one of my friends to hold this place so I could run to the square and show off my cosplay!"

"You seem to like cosplay very much!"

"Of course! I love it!" His eyes were sparkling. He smiled with me.

"We could be friends."

"Uh… ah…"

We were just participants who take part in a same contest. And yet… what a talkative guy. He made me feel comfortable in our first meeting. Was that because we were both otakus? Around me, many girls asked him, "This one – this one please"

"Thank you very much! 500 Yen please!"

Quick and effective trading. The girl who just bought a small silver statue brought it closer.

"Wow. So beautiful. Did you make that yourself?"

"Yes."

"It looks so expensive… really, just 500 Yen?"

"Of course."

"…I will cherish it" She left, satisfied.

Thank you very much for buying – he seemed to say that to the girl.

Hm… although I got a good impression with this circle, Rias's reaction was strange.

"…500 Yen?" Rias seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"No… nothing… let me think about it for a while." Then Rias returned to silence again.

Next to me, Kuroneko leaned in, she looked interested in them. My lips curved up.

"So, do you like them too?"

"Huh?" Surprised by my words, Kuroneko raised her head,and blinked.

"Ah… I… I don't hate them…" From the look of it, Kuroneko liked a reverse cross necklace. As expected of Kuroneko, she liked that kind of accessory.

"Do you want it?" I took out my own 500 Yen coin and told the cosplayer, "Please give me this one."

"…"

Kuroneko stared at me as I gave her the cross necklace.

"This is for you"

"…what do you mean?"

"Ah, I have too much spare change, so I figured that I should spend some while I have a chance."

"Really?"

I didn't know if she accepted this reason or not, but she took the necklace from me.

Seeing that, the cosplayer added, "Ahaha, since it's a rare chance, how about you help her wear it?"

Idiot. Wouldn't that look like a scene between lovers?

"There is no need for that. Right?" I hastily rebuked. But maybe Kuroneko was unhappy with that decision, she looked at me with meaningful eyes.

"…is there something on my face?"

"No. I was just thinking…" Kuroneko looked down. Ah… did she get mad?

"Naruto-chi, where is Naruru-chi?" Suddenly, Rias's voice called to me.

"Huh?" You meant she wasn't here? Where did that girl go? I looked around and quickly located Naruko. She was nearby, her face was tense. Hm?

"Hey – Naruko! What are you doing?"

"!"

Naruko's body suddenly trembled.

A chilling feeling crawled up my spine. I… have seen this scene before… one year ago… in that instant, Naruko's reaction from before and now overlapped.

"Naruko?" Behind me, the EBS Cosplayer 'Ah?', and then… "Isn't that Naruko?"

The whole world felt silent to me. I didn't hear Comiket's noise anymore.

Hugging herself, Naruko showed a stiff smile. It was the same reaction one year ago, when she met Ayase. This was unreal. Everything repeated itself? Did that mean, awaiting us at the end is the tight spot like last year? Feeling my cold sweat, I turned around and tried to get as much information as possible.

"You, you know Naruko?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile.

"I'm Naruko-chan's…hm…how should I put it…" He paused for a second before continued, "Oh right. I'm a coworker of Naruko's."

"Coworker? What do you mean?" When I was about to press my question…

"Wait…wait a second." Naruko rushed to us and stopped me. With a complex expression, she turned to the cosplayer.

"Why are you here?"

"Hm? Of course I'm here to participate in the Summer Comiket."

"You… you." Naruko didn't know what to say, but she tried to force a question out. "Gasper, you participated here?"

"Yup." He scratched the back of his head, but Naruko pulled him by his collar.

"Yup my ass! Tell me everything!"

"I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

Hearing that, Naruko let him go. With a troubled expression, he complained.

"What's that for?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking.

I didn't get it. Not just me, but Rias and Kuroneko looked puzzled too. What's with that situation? It wasn't like that with Ayase one year before. Too troublesome. I'd better ask him now.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. I planned to introduce myself, but someone told me to shut up… what to do now…" He looked Naruko with pleading eyes.

Still angry, Naruko nodded. "Go ahead."

"Got it." He placed one hand above his chest, smiled, "My name is Gasper Vladi. Second year high school student and a designer. I'm Naruko-chan's-"

"Stop."

"Ah." Interrupted, Gasper seemed troubled.

"Let me take it from here. He – Vladi-san is the designer that Misaki-san hired to take care of Enterna's design. He was quite talented, with some awards and stuff."

Covering her mouth, Rias came closer.

"All of those silver accessories are very well made. Although they only use normal silver, but their maker spends a lot of time on them."

In other words, their maker is very talented.

Rias muttered, "Each of them has a special smell of Enterna."

Even if she told me all of this, I could only "ah right" in response. If I remembered correctly, Enterna's logo is a mermaid. So just now the silver statue was a mermaid huh?

"Beside… I was wondering where I have seen him before. Now I remember, he was on a celebrity's foreign magazine. According to Gasper's profile, EBS is his nickname 'Enternal Blue Sister'." What a strange name.

"Now it's our turn – these are my brother and my friends."

Kuroneko nodded without saying a word. While Rias just answered 'My name is Rias' before she went silent, unlike before. Last was me. I just introduced my name 'Naruto Namikaze'.

"Pleased to meet you."

"So, what is the relationship between you two?" Rias asked Gasper.

"Misaki-san introduced me to Naruko-chan. You know that Naruko-chan works as a model right? She use the jewelry that I designed – that's how we know each other."

"Right, right." Naruko agreed.

"After that, we met again alone a few times…"

Huh?

"But I never imagined that we would meet again at Summer Comiket"

"Me too. About that… forgive me if I'm wrong, but if you are here… that means Naruko-chan also participated?"

"Yes." Naruko smiled and nodded. This was the first time Naruko acknowledged that to another male aside from me.

Pointing at Gasper, Naruko ordered, "You. Never, ever tell what happened today to anyone, got it?"

"Fine by me. I kept my hobby a secret anyway."

That again? You need to protect your image too? A talented boy with an otaku hobby. He has many things in common with my sister.

"Still, why are you selling jewelry at Summer Comicket?"

I wanted to ask that too. If he is that talented, then he could sell his jewelry anywhere. There is no need for him to come here.

"Because I wanted to be here." Gasper replied.

"When I was small, I once saw an anime called 'Little Witch Academia'. Do you know it?"

"Not only know, I have its DVD box."

"Huh? But wasn't it just released not long ago?"

"That's right. I got it while collecting masterpiece animes…"

"Then it would be easier for me to say, but because of that anime I wanted to become a designer."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Well, you see, there was an item called 'Shiny Rod'. As soon as the female protagonist poured her magic power into it, it will turn into a bow. My first design was based on this one. To be honest, after my father got me to practice, I never wanted to be a designer. I just wanted to be able to recreate an anime item. It's so fun. I like it very much."

"Uh huh."

"So – in some way, anime changed my life. If it wasn't because of that anime, I would be completely different from now. Maybe I would have a different job."

"Yes, I understand that." Naruko was nodding nonstop.

Wasn't it the same for you. If it wasn't because of 'Madoka' and 'Let's love your little sister', you probably wouldn't ask me for life counseling and you wouldn't have met Rias or Kuroneko. In some way, just like Gasper said, anime and eroge changed Naruko's life. And mine as well. If my sister wasn't here, then I would definitely not be.

"I'm so happy… I thought that I alone had this kind of hobby."

"Ah… I understand your feelings." Naruko agreed. Why wouldn't she? A year ago, she was mostly the same as he is right now.

"…then I think, maybe if I join a group things would change. Because I'm quite good in design and making clothes."

For real? So you participated in Comiket to get some friends?

"But aren't you alone right now?"

"I asked brother for help today. Well, he isn't here right now, quite frankly, sometimes he gets a little carried away."

"Ah, I understand, I understand! Sometimes you are so happy that you want to thank him, but his reactions are sometimes troublesome."

Hey Naruko, are you talking about the me from a year ago?

"Yes! That's right – We are very close!"

…looked like Gasper understood.

"By the way, since we are talking about games and anime, I know only a bit, Naruko-chan?"

"Um – like Madoka."

"Ah, this is quite good. I like Madoka too."

"Awesome – we could become good friends!" Naruko happily waved her hands. "And I like little sister eroges too!"

"E… Eroge?"

This was their difference. My sister suddenly jumped to another topic. Even if he was an otaku, I doubted he could keep up with this change. Naruko coldly looked at Gasper.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"Er… I was just a little surprised. Of course I like eroge too – I like them very much!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"A…Ah…~~~~~~?"

Idiot. You shouted 'I like eroge very much' in front of a high school girl. What an idiot. Although… I wasn't in a position to lecture him. I once screamed to my mom that 'EROGE IS MY SOUL!' and I got hard slap as a result.

"Ah, about that, there is something that gave me half of my current experience! My first eroge was a new one from last winter, 'Sis X Bro'."

"Ah…'Sis X Bro'?"

These words clearly drew Naruko's interest. Before Naruko went aboard – 'Think of it as me, and take real good care of it!' - she gave me this as a present.

"Yes. Sis X Bro!" Clenching his hand, Gasper said, "That game… was… simply awesome! I was so moved that I cried! I want to someday be able to have such a wonderful love…" He started crying. What the heck? This guy…he could play such very uncomfortable eroge…

"When I came to 2chan and read 'True love in Sis X Bro'…I agreed with them wholeheartedly!"

"Wasn't that the famous blank! You should just accept all of it!"

"Blank? What does that mean?"

"…uh you idiot." See? Even your Naruko-chan is about to give up on you.

"Should I call you normal or ignorant…whatever, this is your life. Take care of it yourself."

"I still don't get it."

"You idiot!"

"Er?"

"Although…" Scratching her cheek, my sister smiled, "The reason you love Sis X Bro so much… I understand it perfectly. Yes… your comments do have some merits."

Really? From the look of it, Naruko seems to get along with him quite well.

"I… I'm not that good."

Hey Gasper, why are you embarrassed? Do you really understand what she is talking about?

"I want to show everyone how wonderful Sis X Bro is. So that we can talk about our favorite eroges without the need to hide them. Don't you agree?"

"What? Are you that much of an idiot? Society's treatment toward otakus will not change overnight. If you like something, then you could just keep it inside your heart. Don't force your favorites on to others. Besides, almost all eroges have some 18+ only scenes. There is no need to draw unwanted attention to yourself."

I actually understood Naruko's reason. I feared that Gasper thought that by being here, he could create another different person. If that was the case, then no wonder Naruko scolded him. You could do whatever you wanted, but do not force it on to others.

"I see. Naruko-chan really has thought about it carefully."

"And you clearly didn't think about it enough! I can't believe that you're still able to maintain your public image."

I completely agree. I was afraid that someday, he will answer 'eroge' during an interview. Just like Naruko – no, he was much worse. Gasper Vladi only had a nice looking face. Or maybe that's why he could become friends with my sister. And then… those two happily chatted together about eroges.

Phew…when I saw Naruko freeze I was afraid of another incident similar to what happened with Ayase. Thankfully she found another friend instead. No, for my sister, maybe he could be my replacement. If that was the case… I should feel relieved.

Yes, I should feel relieved, and yet why am I a little angry?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ160** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After we said goodbye to Gasper, we returned to our booth. We took care of the final jobs and placed all of the doujinshi we bought into a cardboard box before moving them to Namikaze's house. To think that Kuroneko did all of this alone in Winter Comiket, she is amazing. Then we caught a train and went to a karaoke room. Of course – to celebrate and count our profit. After subtracting the booth fee and printing costs, we still had a bit of money.

Although, I was sure that all of it was going to disappear in this meal. Besides, if I counted additional fees…

"… No matter how I look, we only get a deficit."

In other words, we didn't earn much money at all. This was my first thought during the first time I participated in a circle. Although I was sure some circles earned a lot… like Kuroi-san's circle. But… what about us? If that was because we couldn't sell all of our doujinshi, not only was it a waste, but it also had a heavy blow to our morale.

Was that what Kuroneko felt during last Winter Comiket? She must have felt very depressed. She drew her own manga and illustration, wrote her own novel. With her own money, she printed them out. Alone in Winter Comiket, she tried to sell them. And yet… she couldn't sell many. So…she had to bring a big bag of doujinhi back home… alll alone on the train… Besides… Kuroneko probably wasn't the only case. There should be a lot more like her. In order to enjoy themselves for a short time, they had to spend a long time to prepare. Is it worth it? I wish we could change them into profit. Bigger profit. Of course, it wasn't something that I alone could do. Just…how should I put it…

"Something wrong? Naruto-chi?"

"It's nothing - I'm just thinking about our profit."

"It was profitable. That's why most circles don't quit halfway."

I wasn't sure how much she understood me, but Rias gave me a firm answer.

"Was this your first time participating too?"

"Yes! That's right."

"What are you trying to say?"

I couldn't understand her at all.

"Anyway – thanks for your hard work today, Naruto-chi."

"Ah, thank you too."

Together with Rias, we were charged with checking our funds. While at the same time, Naruko and Kuroneko took the EBS's jewelry out to take a look.

"Was that a necklace from Gasper? Wow! Awesome!"

"Truly… his talent is fearsome…"

Kuroneko rubbed her inverse cross necklace, she looked quite happy. For some unknown reason, I felt very unhappy. I clicked my tongue and poured cold water on them.

"Hm. In my opinion, he was just a boring guy."

"…"

Shocked, Kuroneko's eyes widened. And Naruko turned back and rebuked.

"Bad mouthing someone behind their back – gross!"

"Oh yeah…? How about you? You always bad mouth Kaori behind her back!"

"Tch!"

"Hmph!"

Both Naruko and I turned around in the same manner.

The next day. The crazy Comiket had ended – together with otaku's summer. Many people, even if they didn't enjoy their summer break, they probably had the same feeling.

"You look melancholy." This voice came from the girl in a uniform walking next to me, Kuroneko. After our club meeting done we were on our way to my home to celebrate our comiket succes.

"I'm not." I coldly replied.

Although Kuroneko didn't seem to accept my answer, she continued in a confident voice. "Let me guess what you are thinking."

We walked side by side while slowly chatting. Kuroneko was also on her way to my home. That's because today was the meeting day for the 'Otaku girls unite'. So Rias and Naruko would join in too.

Faced with Kuroneko's proposal, I replied while pretending like I wasn't interest. "…fine, give me your thoughts."

"'If this guy I met at Comiket was Naruko's boyfriend, then I'm no longer needed'."

"…"

"…how about that? Am I right?"

…this girl.

We stopped in front of my house. Because of the heat, my forehead was wet from sweat.

"…hm, is that thanks to your 'dark power'?" Because she saw right through me, I felt a little angry and raised my voice.

"No, it wasn't." Kuroneko said. "I could tell even without using it."

"What do you mean?"

Kuroneko looked directly into my eyes. At first, her face was expressionless, but then it changed into a puzzled one.

"…because I'm always looking at you."

I could feel my face heat up. In that instant, I felt like someone grabbed a hold of my heart. Although it lasted for only a second, I tried to scratch my cheek to hide my embarrassment. Then pretended like I was okay, I replied, "If you say something like that, it might cause a misunderstanding."

"…that's fine." She whispered…

Kuroneko… still waiting for my answer. She…what does she mean… my heart was beating faster and faster. My breathing became ragged. I didn't know how to respond.

"Do you like me?" I had asked her this question once before. However, at that time, I was half joking. Unlike now… I waited for her answer for a few seconds, but I felt like it was an eternity.

"I like you." Kuroneko's answer was the same – no, it wasn't the same.

"I like you… no matter how much your sister likes you, I won't lose to her or even to Miyazono-senpai ."

There was some difference from her previous answer.

"…"

My head was boiling. I felt intoxicated. Sadly, I didn't know what to say. Swallowed, I said again, "…at that time… you… that kiss…"

"…ah…t-that…"

I couldn't hear her answer.

"What are you two doing?" The door flung opened, with Naruko behind. Naruko stared at us, while we were frozen in place.

I, and probably Kuroneko too, were so shocked that our hearts almost stopped. But – now that I think about it, there is no need for overthinking. No matter what I told Kuroneko, no matter what she heard, it wasn't related to this girl. Why was I frozen here? Naruko was the first one to recover, she threw us a glare.

"What are you standing there for? Come in, quickly." With her usual tone, Naruko slammed the door shut.

What's with her… I stared at the closed door, my mood long gone.

"…let's go in. Rias-san is probably already inside."

When we were inside, everyone treated what occurred outside like it didn't happen. When we passed through the door, Naruko had prepared our living room for 'The Summer Comiket celebration'. Since Rias had already arrived, we started the party immediately.

Just…

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone surrounded the table. However, Naruko, Kuroneko and I – we all kept silent without eating anything. The heavy atmosphere filled the room.

"Everyone?" Only Rias had no idea what was going on, she looked trouble. Still, as expected of Rias, she realized that 'something happened' and whispered to me. "Naruto-kun… what is going on?"

"…to be honest, I'm not sure myself."

"Did something happen between Naruko-chan and Kuroneko-chan?"

"Maybe… or not…."

If Naruko heard the conversation between me and Kuroneko … I had trouble saying it out…

"I can't find the right words…"

" _Haah_ … Naruto-kun. Sometimes you are so useless."

I'm very sorry.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sitting on the sofa, Naruko shot us a cold glare.

"There is no such thing. I just think that you guys may be depressed for some reason, so I'm trying to figure it out."

"Hm, you are overthinking again." Naruko turned around. Rias drew closer, still having her ω smile.

"You mean like that?" Suddenly, Rias hugged Naruko's head to her chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm sharing my happiness with you. No matter what, I'm Naruru-chi's friend forever."

"S… Stop it. Don't say something unreasonable." Naruko struggled to break free from Rias. Next, Rias burst into laughter.

"How do you feel now?"

"What was that for?"

Yup, she seemed to recover. Thank god… even she didn't know what happened, Rias still able to help… thanks to her, this awkward atmosphere was gone. I used my eyes to signal Kuroneko. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"…then let's begin our celebration."

"Before that, I have something to announce." Naruko once again interrupted us.

"Huh?"

"What's that Naruko?"

Both I and Kuroneko turned to Naruko.

She avoided our eyes and said, " … I'm going out with Gasper."

This was too much of a surprise. Everyone, myself included can only responded with 'What!?'. And then Naruko continued with more shocking news, I felt like she was looking directly at me when she said, " We even kissed. Lips to lips."

"WHAT!?" My eyes widened in shock – while Naruko quietly turned away.

"You…" Kuroneko muttered.

Naruko shot her a provoking glare. "What? You look like you have something to tell me? Don't you?"

"…"

"You don't? So let's start our celebration." Naruko loudly announced.

However – our celebration didn't happen. Hearing what Naruko just said, Kuroneko stood up. Her hand clenched, she was trembling without saying a word.

"Hey… Kuroneko…" I looked at her, but Kuroneko turned back and walked toward the door. Opened it, she turned and stared back at Naruko.

"I don't have time to deal with an immature brat. Do whatever you want!"

Her voice was deep and frightening. She didn't wait for anyone to say anything, Kuroneko walked past the door and disappeared. This was the first time I saw Kuroneko show that much hate toward Naruko. Even if they quarreled a lot, this never happened before.

"What is with that girl?" Naruko waved her arms in annoyance.

What is with that attitude? Damn it, should I follow Kuroneko? I hesitated, but decided to stop. Now – my first priorities were Naruko.

"…just now…what do you mean?"

"Hm?"

"I asked what is your relationship with him now!"

Actually, I didn't mean to ask this question, but somehow my mouth moved without thinking. With contempt eyes, Naruko stared at me without saying anything.

"Since when?" With a strangely calm voice, Rias asked.

"After I returned home, Misaki-san started trying to recruit me. At that time, I still haven't decided if I should take her offer, so I declined. The second time Misaki-san asked me, she brought him with her."

"Hm…"

'I still haven't decided if I wanted to become your exclusive model' – yes, I heard she said that over her phone once.

"So, why were you waiting until now to announce it?"

"Hm." Naruko clicked her tongue, "What do you think?"

"What? This is your relationship. Why are you asking me?" Hearing my reply, Naruko shot me another cold glare.

"Ah, yes. I see." She said without even looking at me.

"What do you mean…" Don't treat me like a fool.

"Anyway, since when is my relationship your concern? Isn't it what you said?"

"I did say that. But…have you seriously thought about it?"

"Huh?"

Naruko kept talking in her mocking voice.

"Think? Why should I think about it? Where could I get someone as good as him? He is handsome, rich, and talented."

The surrounding atmosphere quickly deteriorated. Still looking at me like a piece of dirt, Naruko listed Gasper's advantages.

"We're also good friends, we have the same hobby… and he swore… that after we got in a relationship… he will definitely not chase after another girl."

Her voice suddenly weakened a bit, then…

"He also listened to me, respected me! Unlike someone!" In an unusual expression which didn't irritate others, she spat her tongue out.

I felt like one of the blood vessels in my head just exploded. I forcefully suppressed my hand that wanted to smack at her.

 _Bang!_ I hit the table instead and stood up.

"In that case! Since you put it that way do whatever you want!

"I see. I'm going back to my room now. I leave the rest to you!"

 _Clank_ Naruko left the living room and ran back to her room. I was left alone with Rias. Today, it was supposed to be our celebration.

…how did it turn out like this… how did I always meet up with this kind of mess up! How could I lose control of my own emotions! Tch… Damn it! I wanted to get angry, but my mind was empty. I gritted my teeth, swallowing this nasty feeling inside.

"No choice then. Let's clean up." Rias gently said. Her words – made me feel extremely guilty.

"Sorry…" Damn it…Damn it! What am I doing! I'm so sorry, Rias. She was so afraid of loneliness that she made this small group. To make friends with the same hobby, to enjoy their time together, to make sure that she would never be alone again. How could I let this damn quarrel ruin her effort. I was so afraid that I didn't dare to look at Rias. I thought that she would be very angry because her celebration party was ruined.

"What are you apologizing for, Naruto-kun?" But Rias comforted me with a gentle voice.

"In human-human relationship, friction is unavoidable. We can always make another celebration party."

"But…but…" Why… you… still comfort me… even now. I felt like something inside me just died.

"I have nothing to worry about. You are the one who said that, Naruto-kun."

With a confident voice, Rias said, "I trust you, Naruto-kun."

Those words were more than any orders.

"…is it."

"Yes. It seems like this time I couldn't do anything. Can I leave it to you, Naruto-kun?"

You idiot. This kind of thing…

"Of course. Although I have no idea what I should do next, but I will think of something."

"Alright."

"If I fail, please don't blame me."

In fact, I have nothing to back up my confidence. Hearing that, Rias suddenly hug me.

"H-Hey what are you doing?"

"… Until now, Naruto-kun still showed signs of weakness. You should gain some confidence in yourself."

Rias released me from her hug then smiled at me. If I have to describe, her smile looked like it could take my soul away. She was blushing, but her radiant smile gave me confidence. Cunning. How could I give up after seeing that smile.

"…really. Although I had thought about it many times, but don't you give me too much credit? I'm just a normal useless guy."

"In that case, my method probably works even better. If it fails and this group is disbanded…" Still in her usual gentle voice, Rias predicted the horrible future.

"In that case, you have to take responsibility. Have you prepared yourself? I will look down on you as 'The male that broke up my group' forever."

"It is… terrifying."

In order to make sure that future isn't going to happen, I need to do something. And so, I pulled myself together thanks to Rias. However, I wasn't prepared for what would happen the next day. My sister – she always wants to make troubles for others. Until now, I was the only one who got stuck in it. But this may be the last time.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ1** **61** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day Naruko brought her boyfriend home. It was so sudden. I didn't have any time to prepare. After dinner, when I entered the living room…

"Ah, so Gasper-chan is a designer."

"Yes. This is my present."

"Ah, you really put some effort into it."

Gasper was chatting with my mother.

Huh!? What the heck! Was that an illusion? My eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, Naruto." Mom introduced me. Then Gasper gave me a smile. Still the innocent smile from a few days ago. In this room, only Naruko didn't show any reaction. She just sat next to Gasper. Since yesterday, after Rias went home, Naruko kept acting that way. She holed up in her room, totally avoiding me even during meals.

Mom urge, "Come on, say something. This is Naruko's boyfriend."

"That is my seat." I casually walked over and said in a menacing voice.

Gasper hurriedly stood up. "I'm sorry."

"Naruto! What's with your attitude?"

So noisy. I already felt annoyed.

"Apologize to Gasper-chan!"

That's normal for my mother to be angry. But I didn't care. Because this guy made me very uncomfortable. I was aware that I'm acting like a brat. But since this guy appeared, our relationship turned into an unsolvable mess. I sat down, used my finger to dig in my ear and paid them no attention. Even I didn't know why I acted this way.

"…so where is Dad? He should be at home today."

"In his room."

"Why didn't he come down?"

"I don't know… he's holed up inside his room… what's with the man of the house! What is he trying to do!"

Hey Dad! Your daughter brought a boy home, you couldn't just close the door and act like nothing happened.

Tch… In an annoyed tone, I said to Gasper. "Hey… Gasper."

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

"What, you two knew each other?"

Ignoring my mom's question, I continued, "Why are you here?"

"Ah… Naruko-chan asked me to…"

"Stop. Answer my question straight to the point. Are you a man or not?" Even I understood that I was trying to make an excuse to bad mouth him.

"Naruto, stop now…" Right when Mom stood up, I heard something next to me. Turned around, I saw Naruko look at me with blank eyes.

 _Slap!_

"…!"

She slapped me hard in my face.

"You, you… what are you doing!"

I felt the blood in my mouth. However, Naruko just dropped one line, "You are an eyesore."

She pointed at the door. "Get out! Now!"

Her voice was full of hate. Even mom was speechless.

"Fine!" Leaving those words behind, I stood up and left angrily. Looking back at the door, I can faintly hear that mom, Gasper and Naruko were talking about something. Probably about me – that idiot son/brother.

Damn it…! Damn it…! Damn it…! What am I doing…! I didn't even know why I felt so irritated. Unknown reasons, with unknown feelings pressed down on my chest, made me do something so stupid. My heart was filled with regret, I just wanted to lie down and sleep. But I couldn't just go into my room and hide.

 _"I trusted you"._ That's right. I need to take care of things here, then make another celebration party with everyone. With just one thought in mind, I kept walking. That's why right now, I was standing outside of my parent's room.

Dad holed up in his room and refused to leave.

- _A brother whose sister just got a boyfriend._

 _\- A father whose daughter just got a boyfriend_

Our situation was nearly the same. Dad is always serious, so I guessed he will listen to me now. Hopefully after were done talking, he could clear my doubt. It was almost laughable since I still had to depend on others, but now I didn't have time for that. I knocked on the door.

"Dad are you inside?"

A few moments later…

"…come in." A very heavy answer.

I greeted him before entering. His room was big, enough to hold a double bed with plenty of space. When this house was built, dad said he wanted a Japanese style room, but mom wanted a Western style room.

Dad was sitting at the table, drinking alone.

"…do you need something Naruto?"

So… so heavy. The atmosphere was so heavy. He looked like he was a decade older. In a normal situation, I might have thought that he had a serious sickness.

"…well, I was just chased away from the living room."

"…what have you done…" He sighed.

Sorry Dad, but you weren't in a position to lecture me.

"What about you? Your daughter brings her boyfriend home, and your holed up in here? This isn't like you."

"You are doing the same thing."

"But…! If you stayed in the living room, things could be very different…"

Don't look away.

"Dad."

Under my pressure, Dad finally confessed.

"How could I go down. I can't stand being there."

"Me too." I completely agreed. Gasper was one of the reasons, but the main one was the two females. Both of them were on Gasper's side. True, he is handsome, but so what?

"Yes. Both your mom and Naruko are blind. What's so good about him!"

"Yes, that's right!"

Namikaze's household male side, which was chased away from the living room now gathered and badmouthed Gasper. This is so tragic.

"However, dad, what do you want Naruko's boyfriend to be like?"

"Hm… let me think… he needs to be smart and good at Martial arts too so he can protect Naruko. He has to be gentle, but also severe when necessary. He must be able to stand up for justice before evildoers. He also has to fit in a kimono and be a brave man…"

I don't think anyone like that that exists in this world. Besides, are you talking about yourself?

"Naruto, you…how much do you know about this guy?"

Completely unknown origin.

"Including today, this is my second time meeting him."

"What kind of person is he?"

Looked like even dad didn't know much about Gasper. Still, this is the boy his daughter brought back home… paying attention is normal. I wasn't in any position to lecture you about it though.

"…I think he is a very hardworking guy. At least, he is not a bad guy. Seems like he and Naruko have a good relationship." I told him all I know about Gasper. There wasn't any reason to lie anyway. …although, it looked like I was praising him.

"…hm…" Dad's face darkens. "…Naruko is still a high school girl…This is too soon…"

"To be honest, for a high school girl, that kind of thing is pretty normal." Damn, why am I protecting Gasper?

Damn it, when he was introducing himself, I badmouth him on instinct, and yet now I was praising him? Of course, I was afraid if dad's mood got worse, but I didn't have any choice. Since this was my opinion without mixing with my feelings.

Still in his heavy tone, Dad said. "Naruko is still my little girl."

"But, she tried harder than anyone else."

"…"

"True, she is a spoiled child… but she should be allowed to choose her own relationship. If that's something she decided, she will follow it until the end and say that it's her responsibility."

"…I know that without you telling me."

He took another sip, his eyes focused on me.

"So, Naruto. Do you approve?"

"…"

For me, this is the root of the problem. Toward Naruko's boyfriend… in the end, do I approve or not. That's why I quarreled with Naruko. I should approve. I don't have any reason not to. True, I don't like him, but I couldn't say that half-ass reason.

"This is Naruko's choice."

"I disapprove." Dad said.

"Wait, dad… you are not making any sense. You should let her decide."

"I don't want to!"

Dad! How old are you already? This unexpected development scared me.

Dad bit down on his lower lip, and said, "Naruko's lover? Just thinking about it made me feel angry!"

Me too. Me too. But you shouldn't decide thing based on your feelings alone!

"Naruto… go tell them to break up"

"Heyheyheyhey!" What are you saying

"This… this is too unreasonable…"

"I don't care. Everything has an exception. Damn it, I will go beat him up."

"You will be fired!"

"No problem."

"It is a problem!"

I finally understood! Dad holed himself in his room because he feared that he wouldn't able to keep himself from beating up Gasper.

"Anyway, I disapprove! Disapprove! Disapprove! Disapprove!" He kept saying that over and over. Are you a kid? I couldn't stand it… Dad…

" _Haah_ …" Really… you idiot… just how much do you spoil your daughter… ah… I felt powerless. I took a deep breath, I gave him a forced smile, and said, "I got it."

"What do you mean?"

"I will do it in your stead. I will go beat Gasper up."

"You think that will quell my anger?"

I understand, father.

"I think I have the same idea as you."

I returned to the living room. Mom had gone somewhere, just Naruko and Gasper were talking.

"…again." Seeing me, Naruko eyes's narrowed, she said in disappointment.

The living room instantly filled with awkward atmosphere. Normally, I would have run away.

"Hi…"

The only reason I could still stand was thanks to Rias's blessing. Gasper looked at me, he seemed a little shocked. Naruko stood up and shot me a glare full of contempt.

"…I told you…"

"Sorry for everything just now!"

After my recent behavior, I felt like I should show that much sincerity. Faced with my sudden bizarre behavior, Naruko and Gasper couldn't help but tremble.

"Hey you… what do you intend to do?"

"I was wrong. Because of my anger, I treated your boyfriend badly. I'm very sorry!"

A few seconds later - My sister said, "That… that's enough! Beside… you made us even more uncomfortable. Get out!"

She didn't sound angry. Hearing that, I felt like my chest tighten. I looked up with determination.

"Before that I have something to say!"

"Huh? I don't have anything to talk with you!"

"Sorry, but I do!"

I need to make myself clear. Now, I felt like I could stand against my father if needed. Compared to him, my sister's anger was not worth mentioning. Even if she was uncomfortable, I didn't care. I looked directly into Naruko's cold eyes.

"A long time ago, you asked me 'What should I do'…"

"…"

She stopped. I continued, "At that time, I told you 'Do whatever you wanted'. However…"

"What… are you saying"

"Anyway, I hope you… I hope you don't get too close to boys."

The truth is, I didn't have the position to say that. Even as her brother, saying that right in front of my sister and her boyfriend was too stupid. But even that, my mouth moved without thinking.

"…why?"Her voice was so low that I almost missed it. So I kept talking my heart out.

"Why? I'm not sure myself."

Just…

"Maybe it's that I can't stand it. Some random guy jumps out of nowhere and steals my sister away."

That was my decision alone, unlike my stupid father. Until now, she is my sister – and she isn't cute at all. In fact, I have been ignoring her for quite a long time. But when she got herself a boyfriend, I felt angry and restless.

"But, Naruko. As your brother, I couldn't say something like 'I don't like it when you got a boyfriend'. If we switched roles, I would probably think 'Why should I care for her feelings'. If you disapproved when I got a girlfriend, I would think 'This is my concern alone'… That's why all I can say is"

Naruko didn't say anything, she just listened to me. I had no idea what she was feeling.

"Although I don't want to be involved, and you should decide things by yourself… as your brother, I couldn't laugh it off. Yesterday, I still don't know why you were angry. That's why I don't know how to apologize. Saying I apologize is simple, but I couldn't just say something so empty. So, at least hear me out."

At the very least, that was my true feelings.

"…it was too late."

"Huh?"

"It was…too late…."

The room became silent again. What do you mean, 'it was too late'? No one said anything, the atmospheres almost unbearable. Because Naruko still kept silent, so I looked at Gasper. I should have talked with him sooner.

"Gasper… do you love Naruko?"

"Yes. I love her very much."

Even in this situation, Gasper still kept his usual smile.

"I see…"

This guy is good. Under normal circumstance, 'I'm surprised' is already considered good reaction, but, at least outside, he didn't show any surprise or anger towards me. I think I could forgive him for that. If I were him, I would have beat up my girlfriend's brother.

Gasper Vladi, although I still don't like him, but he had the same hobby with my sister, he was also very talented. Is that why he could share Naruko's trouble? Handsome, rich, talent, coworker. With such a boyfriend, Naruko could proudly show off in front of her classmates. As her brother, I should give them my blessing.

Clapping my hand, I gave them a blessing smile… "I will not hand over Naruko to you." Go eat shit. Like hell if I care.

I stood up and told Gasper my true feeling. It sounded like I was just trying to find an excuse, but I didn't find it to be anything special. I meant, brother in my position would probably say the same things, right? The only difference is how much emotion we elder brothers would show…

In my case -

"You bastard, you wanted to take Naruko as your girlfriend? Then show me! Show me that you care for Naruko more than I do!"

My jealousy is too big! It doesn't allow me to give up! Among those times when I let my emotions run wild, this was the worst. This was too ridiculous. Again and again, what am I saying to my sister's boyfriend? What am I thinking? I pointed at 'my sister's boyfriend' and raised my voice.

"Sorry! But Naruko is more important to me than she is to you! Definitely more than you! That's why I will not hand her over to you."

"…so you wouldn't give your sister to any boy you don't approve of?"

"That's right! I don't care how good you are… I only care for my sister!

Again, the living room fell into silence. I said – ah, I said… it was so embarrassing. But, after saying that, I knew. That was my true feelings. No matter what I pretend to be, I still dote my sister so much that I couldn't bear watching her being taken away by some random guy. I felt angry, lonely … and more than anything else I was worried. Even if he was a good guy. Even if Naruko herself was okay with it, even if I understood that both of them would be fine, I still worried. Worried, worried, worried over and over again. Yes, now, I still hate Naruko. But at the same time, toward her feeling, there was something else.

Silence.

"…You…you…" She tried to say something, but found herself unable to.

Sorry, Naruko. From your point of view, I was such a useless bastard. I ignored your happy mood and crashed your relationship. If my actions led to a rift between Naruko and Gasper – I fear that she will remember my stupid action for the rest of her life. I was fully aware of it. But still, I could only – no! This was something I decided to do on my own.

Silence returned to the living room.

One second. Three seconds. Five seconds. Naruko was the first one to break the silence.

"Nii-chan… you." My sister's head dropped down. Her shoulders were trembling.

Gritted her teeth, she shouted, "Look at yourself! You always… always flirt with that pianist girl… and that shitty cat!"

 _Slap!_ Naruko slapped me.

"Of course…of course I will be troubled! Of course I will be angry! You idiot! Idiot!"

The living room turned into chaos, but I didn't want to stop her.

"And that time you had such a disgusting face! So why now! Why are you saying that now!"

I could feel her emotion. But…hearing what she said, I didn't understand.

"What are you saying! Besides… Kaori and Kuroneko… how is this related to them?"

"Yes. It does!" Naruko totally lost control of her emotion. Her face filled with tears, she was such a mess.

"It was a lie! My relationship was a lie! The kiss was also a lie! Everything was a lie!"

After saying that – Naruko breathed heavily, she drew closer to me. Maybe she just used up all of her strength, Naruko looked very tired. She caught my collar. Her gaze told me that…she wouldn't let go no matter what. But…

"Did you realize it yet!?"

I just experienced everything, but I didn't understand what is going on. Even trying to understand what my little sister said in her outburst took me a few seconds. I felt like – we were talking at cross purposes.

"Isn't it good, Naruko-chan?" A calm voice. I turned around and faced Gasper. He looked like – among everyone here, he is the only one who knew what was going on. I turned back to my sister, but she looked down.

"What… is going on?" I struggled to ask that question, but Gasper acted like he didn't hear me. He handed out a handkerchief.

"My mission is over – right?"

"Yes…"

Wait a second, what are you two saying?

To answer my puzzled state, Gasper said, "Let me say it again. Anyway, my relationship with Naruko-chan was a lie."

"Lie?"

I finally got it.

"Yes. We haven't even held hands, much less kiss. Naruko-chan just asked me to 'pretend to be my boyfriend'."

…pretend to be my boyfriend… it was the same as me… Er? Er? Does that mean…I ate their hook and ? That …that…A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Why?"

Aside from that, I didn't know what to say. Why did they do that? Why did Naruko have to do that? She even had a fierce quarrel with me – that lead to our party's destruction.

Maybe because he couldn't stand watching Naruko looking down and depressed, Gasper carefully said, "Because… Naruko-chan wants her brother to acknowledge her?"

"No, I don't!" Naruko immediately interrupted.

I couldn't help but ask,"So why?"

"Because…because!"

With a painful expression, Naruko looked at me.

"Because…you…"

Aaah – damn it all. I gave up. I didn't care anymore. No matter what 'Naruko's boyfriend' was a trap or a tantrum, I'm still a doting elder brother. I couldn't bear watching her like that.

"Forget it."

"What?"

"Don't force yourself to say it." I raised my hand and patted my sister's head.

"What… are you… doing."

"Just my obligation as your brother."

Maybe she wouldn't like it. Maybe she would be angry. But its still much better than her painful expression she was having right now.

"…Wa …Wa…"

"Don't cry. Don't cry."

I was so useless. My sister was crying, but I couldn't do anything. And this story continued in a very anticlimactic way… why I was trying to figure out what to do with my crying sister…

"NARUTO!?" My Mom came back from shopping. Of course, all she saw was the ruined living room, her daughter's boyfriend with his puzzled expression, Naruko who was crying and me (who should have been banished) stood next to her. From her point of view, it probably looked like I threw a tantrum in here and made Naruko cry.

"W-Wait Mom! This is a misunderstanding!"

Even I felt that my explanation was weak.

"Misunderstanding!? What misunderstanding? Do you know that there are some things you can do while there are other things that you mustn't?"

Suddenly, her expression changed, like she just realized something very horrible.

"Could it… could it be you… you finally laid your hand on your sister!?"

"What the hell! Mom! How did it turn into that?

"Don't play dumb! Chiaki-chan told me you two were holding hands in the movie theater!"

Chiaki saw that!? Maybe she saw us at the arcade before.

"Could it be a triangle relationship between brother and sister…! "

"No! It is not like that!"

"So why is Naruko crying? Because of you isn't it!"

"Yes, because of me, but it isn't like what you imagine!"

Tch… so damn troublesome. I couldn't… in the end, I couldn't fully explain anything. My dignity was completely destroyed, all I could do was brace myself.

"Are you listening, Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah."

A round ten minutes later.

"It hurt mom… you really slap me…"

"Ahahaha… what are you talking about, Naruto"

After we explained to my mother, Naruko, Gasper, and I walked to the front door. While on one hand, we were sending Gasper back, but on the others, we wanted to have a secret conversation.

"So." Without waiting for me to finish, Gasper looked up. "Since the beginning, Misaki-san asked me to convince Naruko-chan."

To change Naruko's mind, Misaki-san prepared a better boyfriend for Naruko. Although both of Naruko and Gasper didn't think that it would be so simple like Misaki-san thought.

"Although Naruko-chan is really awesome, but she is too much for me to handle. We could be friends, but I don't have what it takes to be her lover."

You understood it too?

"That's why Naruto-kun's concern is dead on. To protect your sister, you made the right decision. Although others may thing that its stupid, but you can proudly raise your chest."

"Hm."

"Besides." Gasper placed one of his hands on his chest, and seemed satisfied.

"I have a lover already."

"I see. I already knew who this is, so there is no need to tell me."

"Awesome. Is that your special power?"

Your lover… is that… right? Female lead from eroge? I should have seen it coming. This guy was an otaku too, how could he love a 3D girl.

"Haha, actually Misaki-san already knew that you two are brother and sister."

"Huh? For real?"

"Yes. You couldn't fool anyone. Your acting was so bad."

Stop. Just stop please.

"Still… this is the same. I will tell Misaki-san that there is no hope for her to separate you two. Next time we meet, I will be your friend again, Naruto-kun." Saying that, Gasper left.

The only thing remained was to patch up Naruko and Kuroneko. I didn't have to do anything, it solved itself.

That night, Dad was happily drinking, while Naruko was talking with Kuroneko by phone. They chatted for a long time – of course, I didn't know what they talked about. But after she hung up, my sister said, her expression refreshing.

"The day after tomorrow, we will hold a celebration party."

I finally prevented the destruction of our group and protected Rias's future. And then… the next day Kuroneko called me to meet her behind the school.

It was dusk. The sky was deep red. Kuroneko was sitting on the bench in front of me. When I arrived, she stood up and spoke in a small voice.

"…I have been waiting."

"Sorry for making you wait."

Kuroneko was wearing the same white one piece dress from Summer Comiket. This dress didn't suit our school much, so I felt a little strange.

"Are you done talking with Naruko?"

"…yes, since yesterday… seems like Rias-san and you are worried…"

"That's fine. It is great that you two made up. Tomorrow is celebration day, Rias-sani probably is looking forward to it. We have to make it a success this time.

"Uhm… yes." Kuroneko nodded.

I felt like she was acting a bit strange toward me.

"Still, you two chatted a lot last night. What were you talking about?"

"That's a secret."

"I see." I actually wanted to hear more, but if she said that then there wasn't a choice.

Kuroneko took a deep breath and changed the subject. She placed one hand on her chest and looked at me.

"…Senpai."

"Yes?"

"I, from _that_ time, I have been thinking."

"…thinking?"

Kureneko's head dropped, her body was trembling.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. No matter what I chose, I felt like I would regret it. This is the first time I felt so hesitated."

What are you saying? I don't understand you.

"Then… here, I made my decision. I will be honest with my heart. I decided I will become greedy… "

"Sorry, what are you saying… I don't think I get it…"

"…that's fine. Just listen. I – am no longer afraid. In order to get what I wanted, in order to get my perfect result, I will do my very best."

Still trembling, Kuroneko looked like she made up her mind.

"Senpai, I love you. Please go out with me!"

Kuroneko said without hesitation.

"I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world! Although we have only known each other for a year, but my feelings will not lose to anyone! Even if my body is going to disappear from this world… I would definitely fall in love with you in the next life!"

I felt like a bullet just pierced through my head. She was prideful and stubborn, not good with expressing herself. I didn't know how much courage she had mustered just to tell me that.

While I… this was the first time someone confessed to me since I was born. I felt weak in the knees. I was so happy that I was barely able to stand in one place. My heart began to beat faster and faster, like I just ran an entire marathon.

I took a deep breath. In front of me, still in her white one piece dress, Kuroneko's hand clenched, her shoulders trembled, her eyes moistened. Why? Simply put, she was awaiting for my response.

"I-I…" Kuroneko was sincere. I just knew that she was sincere. She told me what she felt, but I couldn't give her an answer. Like 'that time', my body froze. So we kept standing there in silence.

And then… A single tear appeared in Kuroneko's eye. She might think that my hesitation meant that I couldn't accept her confession. Kuroneko looked away. I couldn't see her face, but she was biting her lower lips, preventing herself from crying. Guilt rushed through my heart. I wanted to answer her feelings, but for unknown reason my body refuses to obey my commands.

Then Kuroneko looked up, "… Do you love someone else already?"

Did I love someone already? I can't answered her question, my throat felt dry. I looked into my heart and try to find the answer. But I was unable to find one. I was confused.

To me, Kuroneko was a very important friend, a very cute kohai. Since Kuroneko left a kiss on my cheek, I had changed. Every time we met, my heart would beat faster. Every time we talked, I felt at a loss for words. Even the silence between our conversations made me feel at ease.

Kuroneko asked me again, "…do you hate me?" her voice began hoarse like she was about to cry

"No!" I was so happy when I received her confession. But – then why couldn't I just say 'Yes' in response? I didn't even have any reason to refuse! I was so useless…

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I…I don't Know"

Faced with Kuroneko's honest confession, I couldn't give her a half-hearted response. Especially if I wanted to use a reason that I didn't even know to decline.

"Please give me some time."

" …Okay. Then tomorrow, after the party, please tell me your answer."

"Alright." Forcing my messed-up mind to calm down, I nodded.

On my way home, I kept thinking about Kuroneko. Kuroneko's figure. Kuroneko's voice. All of them kept reappearing in my head. Because of my uselessness, Kuroneko gave me time to think.

"…after the party huh."

This time, I must not fail. For Kuroneko. For our Summer Comiket celebration party. For the party that Rias prepared but we ruined. I must not fail this time. When I entered my home, I noticed Naruko was reading a magazine on the sofa. She was wearing shorts, which were a little higher than her knees. What bad timing.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." Still reading her magazine, Naruko replied.

"Hey." She called to me.

"…yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"There was something at school, so I…"

"Hm…"

She seemed to think 'Then it didn't matter' and returned her eyes to the magazine.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Did something strange happen?"

"Nothing."

"Hm…"

What is she thinking?

After I finished my tea, Naruko placed her magazine down.

"Nii-chan." She threw her magazine on the table, Naruko leaned back, showing her bare legs to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-It's about yesterday."

"Ugh…!?"

"Why are you freaking out right now? Isn't it obvious?"

"You wouldn't mean…"

Just when I was thinking 'I don't plan to ask her'… looked like she wanted to talk about yesterday.

"It would be troublesome if we don't make it clear. And I hate misunderstandings."

"Yeah… same here."

"So are you aware of what you said yesterday?"

"…I am."

"Really?"

Yup, I'm really aware.

"About that… I lied, but…" Naruko flipped her hair, secretly taking a peak at me before turning away.

"If… if yesterday I brought my real boyfriend home…what would you do?"

"About that…" I thought about it, and said, "I would do the same thing. Because until the end, I still thought that he was your real boyfriend."

"You meant like saying 'I hope you don't get too close to boys', 'Then show me! Show me that you care for Naruko more than I do!'?"

"That's right." Please don't repeat them. I was so embarrassed.

"Hm – then…what if Gasper really loved me, then he quarreled with you to get your approval… what would you do?"

"About that…"

Why must you ask something so difficult? What if Naruko really did have a boyfriend, they loved each other, and then there wasn't any place for me between them…

Could I accept Naruko's boyfriend?

" …who knows?" I pretended to be stupid and looked away.

Naruko immediately kicked me. "Give me a good answer."

Damn girl! I scratched my head.

"If you really love your boyfriend…"

"And then?"

"I probably will….'

"Will?"

"…I will punch him a few times before talking to him… and then… if he truly loves you…and you truly love him… even if I don't want to, even if I hate it… but I won't stand in your way." I answered frankly. Even if she called me an idiot afterward, it's fine. Because I felt that those were my true feelings.

"Hm – I see." Naruko closed her eyes, then suddenly she bursted in laughter. "Just how much of a siscon are you? Gross!"

"Say whatever you want." I didn't know it was because of anger or embarrassment, but I felt my face become hotter. But Naruko looked very happy, she teased me again.

"In other words – you consider 'my sister is very dear to me'?

"Ugh!" Kill me! Just kill me already! That much is worse than death!

"Since you said that I'm very dear to you, so what exactly are you going to do?"

"What exactly do you mean…?" I had no idea at the time. I was just expressing my true feelings.

"Oh you didn't think of anything? Really…"

I couldn't stay silent anymore. I thought about it and said, "About that… to apologize to you, I promise I will do one favor for you. You can ask me anything."

"Really? Anything?"

"Of course it must be something I can do."

Like present or anything, I don't care. Even if you asked me to go buy eroge for you again its fine.

"Hm…" Placing her index finger over her lips, Naruko seemed to be deep in thought.

Maybe she got an idea to ask me, she suddenly turned away and said, "Then… if, soon, there is 'a girl who is dear to you' confesses her love to you…you must think about it carefully. Because that girl really love you."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ162** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, I went to the Uzumaki household. Today, our circle 'The sacred Kuroneko knight' is going to celebrate at the Namikaze household. I was on my way to buy some snacks and drinks.

"…what should I say?"

For some reason, I felt very down. When I found out that my sister got a boyfriend, I felt like the sky just dropped on my shoulders. But when my sister knew that I got a girlfriend, she acted like she didn't care at all.

" _Haah_ …"

Looks like I worried too much. To think that I unconsciously remembered my words 'I don't want you to get a boyfriend'… I'm so stupid. I looked up and realized that I had arrived at the Uzumaki's household. Karin was wearing an apron in the front door. She greeted me, "Naruto."

"Hey Karin…" As usual, I felt at ease whenever I saw Karin's smile.

"Please take that."

"Thank you." I received that package that I asked her beforehand.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to come in and eat something?"

"Why do you always assume that I'm hungry? I will go home now, today I have plans."

"Plan? Did you have a date with Naruko again~~"

"…don't joke with like that. We are siblings, so that relationship is impossible. Besides, I didn't mean that."

"You didn't mean that?"

"It was nothing!"

Damn it! What was I saying to Karin! Seeing that, I hastily stopped myself, while Karin stared at me… "Naruto, do you have anything to tell me?"

"No, there is nothing." I was so frightened right now, but I tried to call forth my courage.

"Oh-" Karin's face drew closer. Our noses were almost touching each other's.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm~" Karin's face relaxed, she was smiling. "But Naruto looks like 'I want to talk with Karin about my problem'."

"Er!?" I quickly checked my own face. "What are you saying? I have no such expression."

"You do."

"No I don't."

"You do~"

"I told you that I don't."

"You are so stubborn."

"So annoying!"

Besides, you were too close.

"I have nothing to tell you."

I backed off. Still in her normal voice, Karin said, "Naruto-I'm going to get angry."

"I'm very sorry!" I immediately apologized.

The last time I saw Karin angry was already three years ago. She had never really become angry before – but I knew that I must never, ever make her angry. I was well aware of that fact better than anyone. To tell the truth, compared to an angry Naruko, an angry Karin is much more terrible. I had no intention of experiencing that the second time.

"I lied. I'm very sorry! Yes, there's something troubling me! But I don't want to say it! That's why I -"

"…I understand. Let's go inside."

"Mmm…"

I went inside with Karin. We faced each other again. I was still embarrassed, but not as much as before. Scratching my cheek, I said.

"There is something troubling me. But I don't want you to know about it. That's why I -"

"Is that about Kuroneko-chan?"

"I just don't want you to-how did you know!?" Because Karin had the right answer, I was shocked. Is that a lie? Does she have clairvoyance or something?

"Ah, I was right?" Karin smiled and clapped her hands together.

"You… you… how could you…"

"That's normal, Naruto. Don't you know that there were rumors about how you cheated on Kaori with some unknown first year at school?"

"What?! I… I didn't know!"

Well, I did come to the first year's classroom to look for Kuroneko. We ate lunch together a few times, we participated in the same club, we went home together… that rumor was expected… or I should say it was even more strange if no rumor appeared. But what the hell they mean I cheated on Kaori? We just friend, our relationship is not that level yet.

"That's why I can guess it. Besides, as soon as I think about it from Naruto's point of view, I could get a good guess."

"I see. Still…" And with that I told Karin what happen yesterdey.

"I see… Naruto was troubled because of Kuroneko confession. In that case, Naruto. I think you must face Kuroneko properly, but don't rush it. Think about it really carefully. For Kuroneko, please carefully consider your own feelings."

"…I know."

"If you are depressed about something, please come talk to me anytime."

"Thanks."

"Fufufu, good boy. Still… to think that Naruto already has that kind of problem… time sure flies fast." Karin laughed.

"Are you my mother? You're still the same as usual."

"Ahahaha… I have to go back to my store."

"I see. Then I should go home too. Thank you."

"Mmm."

In her usual glasses, Karin reminded me as usual.

"Walk carefully, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah mom."

Later that afternoon, Kuroneko and Rias came to my house. Rias still in her usual otaku outfit, while Kuroneko – she was wearing her black gothic lolita outfit. Thank god for that! If she wore the white dress, I doubted I could remain calm. To apologize for the disaster at our previous party, we have to make another celebration.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"Hello."

"Welcome! Please come in."

Those two were the same as usual… but I felt like Kuroneko was forcing herself to act that way. On a closer look, there were many blood lines under her contact lenses. Last night, I barely got any sleep. Even someone as dumb as me could understand Kuroneko's feelings. Right after they entered the living room, Naruko came down.

"Ah, you have arrived." She sounded cold, but her face was gentle. On the table, there were snacks bought from Uzumaki's household and tea that Naruko made.

"Looks like we got everything ready. Let's start."

"Mmm."

Still, there was something we have to do before that.

"Hey, Kuroneko, Naruko."

They nodded. We used our eyes to signal each other.

"Ah?"

Before Rias could figure it out, we bowed.

"We are sorry for the last time." We apologized for our previous party.

"Ahahahaha… I'm so embarrassed." Rias laughed in embarrassment then turned around.

I expected Rias to act that way. Naruko, Kuroneko, and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow, she really didn't get angry at all. Really, who said that Rias-san would definitely get angry?"

"Wasn't that you? You just told me on the phone that 'she will definitely get angry, what should we do~'. "

"I never said that!"

The quarrel between Naruko and Kuroneko was proof that our relationship was back to normal.

"I'm very sorry Rias-san. Please don't be angry, okay?"

"Haha, don't worry about it, I don't mind it at all-IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I'D SAY!?"

"Huh!?"

With the sudden change in Rias's tone, we felt something horrible was coming.

"All of you! On your knees! Now!"

"W-Why!?"

"On your knees! RIGHT NOW!"

Not good. Gremory-sama is angry.

 _Whap_

 _Whap_

 _Whap_

We hastily knelt down without being able to look at each other.

"…"

Folding her arms, Rias stood in front of us. Because of her height, she looked even more terrifying when she was angry. And the scene when the arrogant, prideful Naruko and Kuroneko cowered in fear was so hilarious. If I wasn't in the same spot as them, I would have burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Behind me, Naruko pinched me. "That's all because of you saying that she will not get angry. Do something about it!"

…I know I know…

"About that…Rias-san?"

"You there, who said you could speak?"

"I'm sorry."

So terrifying. This Rias was much worse compared to Rias the otaku mode or Rias the high-class lady mode. Besides, Naruko and Kuroneko were both hiding behind me, avoiding Rias's direct gaze… they used me as their human shield…

"…"

Rias's teeth clenched in anger.

"…I was afraid. What if everyone suddenly separated… I was very afraid of that!"

She once witnessed her otaku friends break up one by one, so she was always afraid of that. She was probably the one afraid of that more than anyone among us.

Rias wiped her tears. "…but thank god. Everyone is back together again."

Behind her otaku personality, she was still a girl who was so afraid of being lonely.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

We apologized from the bottom of our hearts. However…

"I can't forgive you!"

"W-Why…?" I asked

"You have to participate in my punishment game today. And do not quarrel. You hear me?"

"What?"

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes mam"

Still in our kneeling position, using our eyes, we agreed with each other. That was how our celebration party started. We surrounded the table, with Kuroneko and I on one side and Rias and Naruko on the others.

"Then, what should we do first?" I started.

"Madoka season 2 has already started airing! I already got it, so let's watch it together!"

Of course, that was Naruko's suggestion. Kuroneko disagreed.

"Why should we watch Madoka in a Summer Comiket celebration party?"

"At the Comiket, I already saw the preview. Compared to before, the fighting scenes are simply incredible!"

No one asked you that, though.

"Because that was a preview. Besides, considering how much effort they had to put into that, I highly doubted it could keep up that quality till the end."

"Just you wait. Don't say it before the end."

"Ara ara, don't get excited too soon. First, let's celebrate that our 'The sacred Kuroneko knight' circle could sell every doujinshi. Cheers!"

"Yeah…"

"You are right."

Naruko and Kuroneko stopped. After their relationship recovered, it became much stronger than before. I felt like – we could overcome any difficulty.

"Cheers!"

Our glasses touched.

Our Summer Comicket was finally over.

"What about the others? What did they say about our doujinshi?" Hearing that, Kuroneko answered.

"We sold only 50 copies, so no one really paid much attention to us."

"I see…" That was disappointing. I was hoping to see some reaction from the others. Seeing my expression, Kuroneko quickly added.

"…ah, but I found out some comments about us on the internet."

"You mean comments about your cosplay, right?" Naruko said.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't look at them."

"Why? Did my cosplay become a hit or something?"

"…"

"Hey! Why are you looking away?"

Damn it. I will definitely go check it out later.

"Ah forget it. Naruko, I have something to show you today."

"Huh?"

So annoying. But I remained calm. Because I accepted Rias's request 'Do not quarrel'. Besides, _cough_ _cough_ I wanted to say - I had decided to become 'an elder brother who cared for his little sister'. It was already a few days since the fake boyfriend accident. But I had thought about it many times. That was the first time I felt so troubled. Maybe because Naruko cried at the end, despite that she still refused to tell me her reason. 'Because… because I…You!' What were you trying to say? It couldn't be something like… I like you…right? We are brother and sister. Unlike eroge game, something that stupid couldn't happen in the real world. For me, Naruko is an important sister. I only became fully aware of this after this accident. No – since the day I gave life counseling to my sister, I had started to understand it, little by little. I helped Naruko find friends who share her hobby. To protect her hobby, I faced my mother.

 _'Thank you, Nii-chan.'_

After hearing that, I unconsciously discovered Naruko's cuteness. To stop her devil friend, I was willing to sacrifice my standing.

'I… a-also love you… '

Even if it was a joke, even I didn't like it, but deep down, I was moved. I did everything to protect her novel. Looking at her innocent, happy smile, I truly felt 'that's so worth it'. And one day, when she left me, I realized how much she meant to my heart. When she was in trouble, I flew to America to cry and beg her to come back. After I knew that my sister got a boyfriend, deep down, the idea that 'I don't want to lose Naruko to anyone' finally surfaced. I became aware that I'm a siscon. Of course, it probably wasn't her intention (- to let me find out that I'm a siscon). I felt like – I was conquered by Naruko. I never knew what my sister is thinking. But I don't think it matters. Even if she hated me, my feelings wouldn't change. My relationship with Naruko had become better. So, I should act that way.

"What do you want to show me?"

"Wait a second." I pulled my cellphone out and showed it to Naruko.

"Huh? What's with your cellphone?"

"Ah… look behind it, Naruko." I flipped my cellphone around. On the back of it was - 'The photo we took together in that lover photo sticker booth'

"I had decided to put it here !"

"AAAAAAAA" Naruko screamed like a bear attacked her.

"Hey! You! You! What have you done!?"

"I stuck our picture to the back of my cellphone"

"Don't speak like it was nothing! What about me?" Naruko launched her arms, trying to get my cellphone. I quickly stood up and raised my hand in the air, avoiding Naruko's attacks.

"What are you saying? This is my cellphone, I can do anything I want to it."

"You dare to put that sticker in the open!?"

"By the way, I changed my phone wallpaper to a picture of you in a swimsuit."

"DIE!"

Like a predator, Naruko launched herself at me - _Bang_. I was knocked back into the sofa. Between my sister who was trying to take my cellphone and me who was trying to prevent my cellphone from being taken away, a small fight broke out. Rias watched us in surprise before bursting into laughter.

"Ahahaha – Naruto-chi, what exactly changed your mind?"

"…although I anticipated it, but now your mind is below the worst possible expectation of mine… all I could see is your sexual harassment range had increased to cover your sister."

I had no idea what was Kuroneko and Rias talking about, but to me, it didn't look like that at all.

"Give it back to me! Hentai! Pervert!"

"I'm not! Even Dad had a collection of your pictures! I only learned that from him!"

"It is not the same! You clearly had an unhealthy reason to do it!"

"What are you two doing!?" Kuroneko interrupted.

"…didn't we agree with Rias-san 'no quarreling' for today?"

"This is not a quarrel! This is for my personal dignity!"

"…tch…"

…just to make sure, in order to paste this sticker on the back of my cell phone, I returned to where I hid it, only to discover that the sticker that belongs to Naruko had disappeared, despite the fact that I hid both of them in the same place.

After Naruko calmed down, everyone watched Madoka season 2 together while drinking and eating. After our celebration party ended safety, I walked Rias and Kuroneko home. Normally I didn't do that, but today I had a special reason.

"Bye then."

"Bye."

"Rias-san…"

"Ah, what's up Kuroneko-chi?"

"Thank you." Kuroneko whispered.

Rias suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Even I could figure out Kuroneko's feelings, but I understood her next words.

"Thank you for inviting me twice."

"…"

"I was very happy today. My previous Summer Comiket was also very fun. Since I met everyone, I always had a lot of fun. All of this was thanks to you. So, allow me to say that again, thank you."

"Kuroneko-chan… do you want to make me cry?" You did, right? Rias used her sleeve to wipe her tears.

"I want to thank you too. I pray that our friendship will last forever." She clearly was embarrassed. Kuroneko was blushing too.

After Rias said goodbye to us, I was left alone with Kuroneko. We were surrounded with tense atmosphere.

"…"

"…"

"Say…"

"Yes! Do you need something?" Kuroneko replied in a loud voice.

"Say, I have no idea where your house is. Is it nearby?"

"Ah?" Kuroneko let out a nervous sigh.

"Actually… it is not very far from here…"

"How about I walk you home?"

"…fine."

Under the sunset, I walked side by side with Kuroneko.

"About…"

"Uh?"

"…ah, I meant about our cosplay picture."

"I see."

"…I was happy to be able to cosplay with you."

For that Summer Comicket, I bought a digital camera together with Kuroneko, we cosplayed together, and we took a picture together.

"Really. It was fun – let's do that again sometime."

"…mmm."

Our conversation was cut short again.

"About…"

"Hhm?"

"You looked handsome while cosplaying."

"Haha, Thank you."

We kept talking for a while, until Kuroneko said, "…let's stop here. My house is nearby."

"I see."

"…uhm."

We stopped and turned to each other.

"Ruri." I called her real name

"Ah."

Her shoulders were trembling. Under the sunset, her black hair flew with the breeze. The only difference were her clothes. Aside from that, everything was the same as yesterday. I wasted a day that Kuroneko gave me. Today, I had to give her an answer.

 _"If soon there is 'a girl who is dear to you' who confesses her love to you…you must think about it carefully."_

 _"Don't rush it. Think about it carefully. For Kuroneko, please carefully consider your own feelings."_

I had carefully thought about it. I always do. Without rushing. Looking back at my own feelings… so, to the girl who is dear to me, I gave my answer.

"Let's go out together."

"!"

Kuroneko looked up at me. She didn't seem like she noticed my answer, her eyes widened. Her eyes were starting to moisten. And That's how… Kuroneko and I became lovers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	41. Love in The Summer II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I return home, I saw my sister at the living room sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, reading her fashion magazine.

What should I tell her? Still – I had to make it clear for her, that I dating her friend.

"Hey, Naruko…"

"What?"

"I…"

"Hm?"

Dammit… it was hard to say.

"I have started going out with Kuroneko."

Right after I said that, Naruko body froze. But she immediately recover and resumed reading her magazine.

"… I see."

She wasn't surprised at all… that meant… I asked another question.

"…yesterday, when you told me… 'If there is a girl who is dear to me'… did you mean Kuroneko?"

Naruko… already knew about it… right? However, Naruko didn't answer me. She only said, "Good for you two…" and quickly left the living room.

The next day. Before heading to school, I hear the doorbell rang.

"Hold on…" I went out from my room and rush to the front door

"Welcome to Namika…" Then my body froze.

"Please to meet you, Naruto-kun. I'm so happy to see you give me such an enthusiastic welcome!"

"Why are you here, Gasper?"

"Didn't I tell you before, that I would come back sometime?"

"Get lost."

"Eh? What, wait don't close the door! I came here to meet you, Naruto-kun."

"Why? I don't recall us being friends."

"What happened Naruto-kun? Did something happen between us?"

"Tch. Like I care, anyway what do you want? I was about to go out."

"Go where?"

"School."

"It is still summer break."

"I have club's activities. Game Research Club."

"Game Research Club?" Gasper's eyes sparked. He pointed at himself. "Can I…can I come?"

"Why?"

Gasper said, embarrassed. "…I-I just want to see Naruto-kun friends at school."

"Ah… I see, go die." I expressionlessly shut the door.

"W-Wait Naruto ~ I beg you ~ I was so lonely ~ Please ~ I want some friends~"

"Alrigh-alright! Don't cry! Disgusting!"

After Gasper's desperate attempt, I couldn't help but call Miura and asked 'can I bring someone from others school'. And strangely enough, he said 'of course you can'. …still, on the other hand, it wasn't too bad.

While I was walking together with Gasper, I noticed many gazes from all directions. It was a bit similar to when I was on the fake date with Naruko. I guess the reason was the same too, since there was someone so eye catching walking next to me. Above me, there were no clouds, and the sun was hot. From the ground came the odor of asphalt. Finally, we saw my school.

"Ah, so that's Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan school?"

"Yes."

"It is a nice place."

"Really? I think it is pretty normal though."

"That's why it's a nice a place."

Now that I think about it, how could I introduce him to everyone? While I was deep in thought, we arrived at the club door.

"Forget it, I will just bite the bullet."

I opened the door and tried my best to give a casual greeting. Kae was the first one to notice me.

"Ah, good morning Naruto-senpai."

"Ah, Good morning Kae – actually, today, there is someone I want to introduce to you all."

"Someone wanted to join our club?" Kae didn't seem like she was aware of Gasper's visit.

"Not really… well, hey, come in."

"Yes."

After Gasper came in…

 _KYAAA!_ Is that Namikaze-senpai's gilrfriend!? She's so pretty!" Kae screamed.

"What are you imagining in the middle of the day? This person is a guy."

"What?! but h-he's… so pretty, there's no way he is a guy! Ruri! Ruri! Look, look! _Clang, clang!_ There was a really pretty boy here!"

"Please to meet you, ahaha." Gasper gave a wry smile.

"…I see. That's nice." Kuroneko coldly replied, as if she wanted to say 'He isn't worth my time'

"Ahhhhhhhhh – I am fully charged now!" Kae mimicked a super saiyan's charging pose. Then she pointed her finger at Gasper, "Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep… the cuteness power level is going up… 7000… 8000… It can't be! It's still rising! it's over 9000!"

"…can someone please stop her?"

Both the president and Shinomiya were inside, but they just focused on doing their own work, and Kureneko just glanced at me. After spending time with Kae for so long, we had actually accepted her as our fujoshi princess. I didn't know if that is good or bad though.

No choice then, I should stop Kae. "Hey fujoshi, wake up. Don't measure the power level before fighting."

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Tch, his handsome index is just 5… useless. But his moe-power is very high…"

Without saying anything, I smack her head.

"It hurt! What are you doing Naruto-senpai! No violence!"

"You are so noisy. Shut up or I will hit you again, you idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot! You sound like a protagonist from a BL game! this is sexual harassment!"

"Your existence is sexual harassment taking form – shut up for now."

Why are you looking so happy? Where did your self-esteem go? I turned around and signaled Gasper to come in. He stepped forward. Everyone greeted him.

"So you have come." In the deepest corner, a skinny glasses man raised his hand.

"Gasper, he's Gennosuke Miura , the president of our club." I then begin Introduce the member of our club to Gasper.

"We have been waiting." That was coming from Shinomiya.

"And he's Hayato Shinomiya, the peacekeeper of this club. And these two girls is Kae Watari and Ruri Gokou."

Gasper smiled and greeted them back, "Please to meet you everyone. My name is Gasper Vladi. Thank you for allowing me to visit you today."

…he is good. To be able to remain calm after meeting Kae, he was very good.

"Gasper-san, you are so moe! How about joining our group!? I always felt that this group doesn't have enough good looking members!"

Right after Kae said that, then Shinomiya interrupted, "No, no, Watari-san. We couldn't take members from outside school."

Maybe it was just my imagination, but Shinomiya's face showed an angry expression.

Ah… I realized it already, but Kae was the first to respond, "Haha, Shinomiya-kun. Looks like you are jealous."

"What! Of course not!"

"Oh really? Aren't you worried because now you have a rival?"

"…tch!"

"Don't worry. The love between the president and Shinomiya-kun is not going to be broken that easily!"

"I wish that thing would break already!"

Even I couldn't do anything anymore.

"It was such a lively place" Gasper smiled. His ability to adapt was good.

Scratching the back of her head, Kae said, "Sorry Gasper-san. This group only has abnormal members."

"Please don't group me with them. I'm completely normal!" I immediately denied.

"Look everyone! The one who asked a girl to make an eroge is saying something!" Kae replied.

"Forget about it immediately!" I was manipulated! It wasn't my fault!

Kae then ran towards Gasper. "Naruto-senpai Please behave yourselves. Gasper-san, sorry about that. Don't misunderstand, I'm the only normal one here, okay?"

"Your the most abnormal here!" All of us male members said in unison.

"Ahahahaha." Gasper broke into laughter. "I was right to come here with Naruto-kun, you guys are so funny!"

…although all of us were also idiots. So, with that I succeeded in introducing Gasper to the Game Research Society club.

"Ah, Gasper-san, can you tell me you Twitter ID?" Kae asked

"Ah, right. Here, please take my business card."

"Business card?"

Receiving the card from Gasper, Kae's eyes widened. "Designer… Gasper-san…this…"

"Yup, that's right."

After hearing Gasper explain he is a famous designer, the other members were shocked. Just like in a manga, even if he didn't mean to boast, the others still felt uncomfortable.

Kae said in excitement, "Amazing! Gasper-san! You are so amazing!" Next to her, Shinomiya had an expression of disbelief.

"And so, since I was busy traveling between Japan and abroad, I didn't have many friends. So, please take care of me." Gasper bowed.

"Don't be too modest – let's be friends." The president pats his shoulder.

Kae agreed, "Yes, Gasper-san! Let's be friends! There is no need to be formal."

"…thank you, Kae-chan. But I'm used to this."

"Wow! What are you going to do, Shinomiya-kun? If this continues you might lose to Gasper-san."

"Ahahaha. Should I get angry then?" Sorry Shinomiya. I understood your feelings.

"Forget it then." Shinomiya coughed before continuing, "Gasper-san, let's get along. Although you can't participate in club activities, please feel free to visit us."

"Thank you, Shinomiya-kun. Please to meet you." Gasper gratefully took Shinomiya's hand.

Seeing that, the president nodded in approval while the rotten Kae let out a perverted laugh 'ehehehe'.

…isn't it good, Gasper? Bringing you here was the right choice after all. I looked at Kuroneko. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I heard a faint gentle laugh.

"…did you say something?"

"…nothing."

Was that really my imagination?

"Good, Gasper! To celebrate, let me take you on a tour!" The president said.

"Really?"

"Of course! Right! I will show you the secret headquarters of the gaming research club!"

And that's how Gasper became unofficial member of our club.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **163** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, I came to Kuroneko's house early in the morning. My girlfriend invited me to her house. What a sweet line I feel so happy. Because today – today I was going to 'my girlfriend's house'.

"I'm so looking forward to this!"

I couldn't help it and said it out loud. Though some bystanders were looking at me like I was an idiot, I didn't care. Today was a hot day, even though I had shorts on I still felt exhausted.

Good, good. I was almost there – Kuroneko's house. Actually, her house was quite close to mine. I got the feeling that her house was close, but not that close. So I ended up arriving early. It felt so unreal. Kuroneko had never invited us over to her house, so I bet even Naruko didn't know where it was. I felt a little bit superior to my sister. The first friend to enter Kuroneko's home was not Naruko! It was me!

"Okay…" while I was about to ring the door bell, the door cracked open. Half of Kuroneko's face was staring at me.

"… Senpai, you have come."

Today, Kuroneko was wearing a black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt

"It's not like I was waiting for you. I only wanted to check the mail box."

I knew that much. There was still 15 minutes before our meeting time.

"Forget it. Come in."

"Right, right." I entered 'my girlfriend's house'. There was a small hallway, the living room was on the right side after passing through the front door. I saw a lot of doors too.

"I must say this beforehand, this is a rented house."

I was about to say 'So many rooms' when I heard that. Kuroneko seemed like she could predict what I was about to say.

I said, "How… could you read my mind?"

Hearing that, Kuroneko blushed. "…hm, this is the _SOUL LINK_ between lovers."

"Did you just say the most chuunibyo-ish thing since we started dating?"

Still walking in front of me, Kuroneko shot me a glare.

"Hmph… what a pity, you can't see the world in the same way as me…"

"What…?"

She wanted me to see the world in the same way as her? Would that turn us into a chuunibyou couple? That's not good. If we're really in danger of becoming something like that, we should have a talk.

"Hey, Kuroneko…"

"Yes? Come, take a look at this room."

"Really? I can come in your room?"

"Are you an idiot? Don't say something so shameless… it's just a tea room."

"I see…"

Wait, I shouldn't have said that. I should make it clear that I don't want to become a chuunibyou couple.

"Say… Kuroneko."

"What is it this time?"

"Since I started cosplaying, I've come to like Blazblue, but I don't want to remember the memory of 'The dark flame master' – it's too embarrassing."

"Ah… so your memories from your previous life have returned… that's good."

Er? Our conversation fits each others?

"What are you standing there for? Come on." Kuroneko opened the door and asked me to follow.

"Right, right." I entered. It was a very lively room. I could see a kotatsu table, as well as a small TV. I could also see the kitchen inside.

"Sit down – I will make some tea." Kuroneko turned on the fan and started walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I found a cushion and sat down. Although the house was old, it had a calm atmosphere. I think that a house's atmosphere will gradually change the people who live inside it. Just like Namikaze's house, Uzumaki's house, and Aihara's house.

So… Kuroneko's family… they must be good people.

I looked at the wall. There was a Madoka picture drawn in crayon. This must be a picture that Kuroneko's little sister drew. Next to the TV, there was a Madoka DVD box. That was the one Naruko forced into Kuroneko's hands long ago.

"Wow, it is still here."

"Your sister had no intention of taking it back."

I unconsciously spoke out, but to my surprise I got a response. I looked up and see Kuroneko brought snacks and drinks back.

"Your little sister likes Madoka too, huh?"

"Yes - but she started crying after seeing the third episode."

"Well, that's understandable."

Long story short, in the third episode was when Tomoe Mami died. She was fighting a witch Charlotte and she was killed by it, catching her off-guard and decapitating her with a huge bite. As Mami's headless body falls to the floor, the witch continues to chomp on her remains, as the horrified Madoka and Sayaka can only watch. That scene makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"It made my little sister cry… what a bullshit anime. I wanted to file a complaint to the BPO." Kuroneko placed the snacks and drinks down and said in anger. Looks like she is a siscon too.

"Where is your little sister?" I coolly asked Kuroneko.

"Both of them went to play outside."

"Ah, what a pity. I was hoping to meet them."

"N… No! Do you know that it is abnormal to take interest in your girlfriend's family?"

Don't look at me like you want to ask 'Is he normal?' Of course, I only wanted to show concern about my girlfriend's family. There was only one person who could be more interested in Kuroneko's little sisters than me, but she always caused me to have a headache.

"What about your parents?"

"They are out."

Huh? Wait… does that mean… "So we are alone right now?"

"Yes, that's right." Kuroneko glanced at me before turning away. My eyes looked at her pure white neck.

"So what? How is it any different?"

"Yeah, right." We had spent time alone together many times before. So this was nothing new… how could it be nothing new! How, how? This kind of event…

"…"

"…"

The room was silent. As if we were moved into another dimension. The only sound was coming from the clock. My head felt dizzy. My face felt hot. I don't think I could hold out for long.

"…hey, Kuroneko."

I touched her shoulder, in a 'please say something' manner, but her reaction was unexpected. Like a rusty robot, Kuroneko stiffly turned around – she was looking down, biting her lower lip.

"Do… do you need something… Senpai?"

She was so cute when she was nervous, but I felt like I was bullying her.

I couldn't stand it. I breathed in and out to calm myself. I put my hand on her shoulder and said as calmly as possible. "You are too nervous – I won't do anything."

"Wah?" Kuroneko looked at me in surprise.

"I see." But I felt like she just let out a sigh filled with relief and regret.

I felt like someone was saying 'What a useless guy' from another world. But I couldn't help it! She looked so nervous that she was about to cry! There was nothing else I could do! Really, I swear!

"Ah… haha." Confirming that. "I will not do anything", Kuroneko broke into laughter. "You really have no motivation, Senpai."

You're trying to sound like a bad girl, but remember how you acted when I just barely touched you? What exactly did you expect me to do?

"Hm, don't laugh at me." I could only respond like that.

"Ah… I can't help it, having a big child as my boyfriend is so difficult. It was such a rare chance for us to be alone… in that case… how about we watch some anime, _Ruto_?" And so, we watched Blazbue Anime together.

Suddenly, Kuroneko paused the video and stood up. "Senpai, can you wait me for a bit?"

"Sure." Did she need to go to the toilet? At first, that's what I thought, but Kuroneko was gone for while without any sign of coming back.

"Isn't it a taking a bit long?" Feeling bored, I opened the door and poked my head out.

And… what the… why was the sound of water coming from another side of the hall? The sight of Naruko's bath in the love hotel flashed in my mind. For real? Kuroneko… was bathing? I immediately moved toward the sound of water without making any noise. Yes, the sound of water was coming from the bathroom. Through the blurry glass, I could barely see Kuroneko's shadow.

"…"

This… this… I must calm down first. Calm down. Calm down. Should I quietly go back into the tea room and wait? It should be the right choice, shouldn't it?

"But but but! Hey! Aaagh!" I returned to the tea room and waited.

"We're home~" A greeting came from outside. A girl's voice, to be extract.

"Onee-chan, whose shoes are these?"

"Wow – Ruri-onee-chan, brought a friend home."

The sound of footsteps was coming from the hallway.

"It couldn't be… Kuroneko's little sisters?

 _Clang_ When the door opened, two similar looking girls entered the room.

"Ah."

"Hi."

We both greeted each other at the same time. Okay, what next?

"Sorry for intruding." Let's start our conversation in a safe way.

"Right~ you intruded our home~" The girl who answered me was a cute girl with a hime cut.

Based on what Kuroneko said before about her little sister, she took part in a morning exercise so she must be in elementary school. She was wearing a Madoka T-shirt, which suited her very much. She was perfectly in line with Naruko's interests, so I must prevent them from meeting.

And then…

"Wow…"

The next girl looked older, but she was still in elementary school too. Her twin braids also suited her. She looked very similar to Kuroneko, but her character seemed different. She still looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Boy… boy… boy."

What are you saying, big imouto? Why are you so surprised?

"?"

"Ruri-onee-chan's boyfriend -!"

"Wah!?"

"Amazing! She really has one!" The elder imouto was very excited and happy.

"Ah! I knew that Ruri Onee-chan was acting suspicious lately… 'I am going to have a very important call. In one hour, if you come close to my room or quarrel… the demon king will curse you into darkness'. And today she said 'Hm… unfortunately… you don't have the skills to participate in this battle… be a good girl and go out until dark'. Sneaky sneaky sneaky!"

It seems like Kuroneko also acted like that at home… really… the way they communicated… the elder imouto said 'hmm' and concluded.

"I see… so that is it… Hahaha ~~~"

"Hahaha ~~~?"

What is she thinking?

"Wait a second. You two are mistaken."

"Oh! Like that?"

"Well, that's not wrong, but…"

"Forget it! Really, there is no need to be shy! Really!"

"Mmmm… I'm Naruto Namikaze. I'm your Onee-chan's friend at school. Please to meet you."

I wanted to change the subject, but the elder imouto made an unexpected response.

"Ah! I know your name!"

"Really?"

"You are the brother of the bitch who always quarrels with Ruri-nee!"

"Ah, yes, that's me."

Naruko… Kuroneko's imouto remembers you in a not particularly nice way.

"Then… can I call you the bitch's Onii-chan?"

"Of course not! Use something else."

"Wah? Then…"

While the elder imouto put a finger to her mouth to think, the younger imouto asked me with her best smile, "Onii-chan?"

"Wow!"

"Onii-chan."

"Ah…"

"Ehehehe."

Are you kidding me? Such a cute girl exists in this world? Somehow, I felt sad. Such a cute little sister, compared to mine… I wanna cry already. Still, recently I found out that my sister had a cute side too! Anyway, the younger imouto had decided to call me "Onii-chan". She was the first one to call me that since Fuuka. On the other hand, the elder imouto still hadn't decided how should she call me.

"Anyway, just call me Naruto."

"Alright ~~~"

"I'm Hinata. Hinata Gokou. This is my youngest sister, Tamaki." The elder imouto – Hinata gently held the younger imouto – Tamaki and both of them bowed.

"Please to meet you, Onii-chan."

"It's my line. Can I call you two Tamaki-imouto and Hinata-imouto?"

"Sure!"

We managed to introduce ourselves without waiting for Kuroneko.

Hinata-imouto looked around and asked the oblivious question, "Naruto, where is Ruri-nee?"

"Ah! About that… I looked away for a second and she was gone."

Not good.

"Hmmm…?" Hinata looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" I gave her an innocent smile, trying to buy time, but my efforts were fruitless. I didn't know when, but seemed like Tamaki had disappeared for a while and now she just came back.

"Onee-chan is taking a bath."

…I'm done for.

Hearing the innocent words of the youngest imouto, first Hinata titled her head before showing me a wicked smile. "So… Ruri-nee is bathing."

What a brat! Don't be so keen! Of course, I couldn't say that out loud.

"Ah… ha ha… taking a bath… her guest is still waiting, and she is taking a bath… a ha ha ha…" Give me a break already, Kuroneko-chan. I was just visiting my girlfriend's home, I had no other motives! Placing my hand behind my head, I tried to laugh it off.

Hinata suddenly said, "What a weak excuse."

So what!?

"Ah, forget it." Hinata started crawling toward me. Because she was wearing a slightly bigger skirt, the shoulder harness slid down.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Uhm? What?"

"Naruto, are you going to marry Ruri-nee?"

"Ugh!" I choked. "H-How – how did it come to this!?"

"But Ruri-nee always talks about Naruto."

"Really? What did she say?"

"'Hm… don't be stupid. Even I have a male contractor. His name in this world is Naruto. Long ago, when I was the wielder of the devilish truth stare, he was the dark flame master…'."

What did she tell her little sister?

"At first, I thought that it was an imaginary boyfriend or 2D boyfriend-"

"You are not as nice as you look, right?"

"I couldn't believe that it was true! Wah, that means… that means - 'the contract' meant …'that' right? Ahahahaha."

If this were an anime, then there would be an heart-shaped thought bubble above Hinata's head.

"I don't know what are you thinking! But you are mistaken!"

"So, what is the 'contract' about?"

"… I-I don't know. Maybe it's just something from an anime."

I was going to keep acting stupid, but Tamaki interrupted, "It's a kiss, right?"

"Wah!" This…this girl

 _Tap tap tap tap_

The sound of footsteps was coming from the hallway once more.

"So noisy… what are you…"

"Ah, Ruri-nee."

Hinata turned to her elder sister and greeted her. Yup, interrupting us was Kuroneko. She clearly just took a bath, steam was still coming off of her body. I could still smell her soap.

"What… what is going on here?"

"Well… you see…"

"Ah…" Kuroneko gritted her teeth and stared at Hinata. "You two… I told you two to play outside until dark. Why are you here now?"

Both Hinata and Tamaki smiled, "Because it was so hot outside. Right?"

"Yup." Tamaki agreed.

Kuroneko was standing there, her rage built… and then… "So… are those your last words?"

"Wah! Bad bad! Ruri-nee is super angry… help us, Naruto!"

"Help us, Onii-chan!"

Faced with Kuroneko's killing intent, the imouto duo hid behind my back.

"Don't use me as your shield!"

"Ara ara… you guys seem to have gotten along rather well."

Don't direct your wrath onto me too!

"Say something to her, She is your elder sister!"

"Fine. Watch me!" Hinata volunteered. She poked her head out from behind me and said, "I have something to ask Ruri-nee."

"What?"

"Ruri-nee took a bath because you want to make a contract with Naruto, right?"

"W-What…"

"Ahahaha, so you are angry because we were in your way!"

I couldn't believe it. She just poured oil onto the fire!

"No. I didn't."

"Then why did you take a bath and leave your boyfriend waiting?"

"Because I was nervous and sweaty… and we have plans this afternoon…"

"Is that right, Naruto?"

"That's the first time I have heard of it."

"See, you are lying." Hinata pointed a finger at her elder sister. Kuroneko stared at me.

"You idiot. I told you that I have plans for later."

"Ah, so that's what you meant."

How could I know without you telling me? Hm… well, it's understandable that she needs to take a bath. This room didn't have air conditioning, so it was quite hot. But even if I accepted that reasoning, Hinata didn't.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to make an excuse? Why are you so nervous in the first place?"

"…because."

"Because of what? What? Speak louder. I can't hear you."

"…grr"

Oh damn.

"Hm… hmm… ahaha… ahahahahaha."

"Kuro… Kuroneko?"

The light in Kuroneko's eyes faded and she quietly walked behind me. Then she caught Hinata.

"Sorry, senpai. I have to go for a while. I need to discipline my little sister."

"…please take your time." I was so afraid that my body was frozen in place.

"Nyan Nyan ~~~"

Hinata was taken away by Kuroneko-onee-sama.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **164** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was a bit surprising, but after I decided to going out with Kuroneko, Ayase called me to come to her house.

"Are you free today?"

"Yes, I'm free. Why?"

"…I have something very important to tell Naruto-kun. Can you please come to my home right now?"

"To your home? Me?"

How… is this a dream? Ayase asked me to go to her home. No no wait wait. Calm down. This…must be a trap. Ayase must have prepared a trap for me. I need to be very careful here. But Ayase's words poured directly into my heart!

"Yes… Could you? Is there a problem?"

"Er… of course not! Definitely not!"

"Really? Thank you Naruto-kun!"

What a cunning girl!

So, by Ayase's directions, I went to the Aragaki home.

From Namikaze's home, Ayase's home is on the opposite side of the bus station. I heard that Ayase often went home together with Naruko, but after I knew her address, I got the feeling that she purposely chooses the longer route. Aragaki's house was a beautiful building. Although it wasn't as good as Kaori's, it was definitely good.

"Ohh…" I swallowed hard, starting to feel afraid. This was a normal house, but when I think about the fact that this was Ayase's house, I felt like… as if a demon was hiding inside… with trembling fingers, I rang the doorbell.

When she came to the door to greet me, Ayase said in surprise, "Naruto-kun… aren't you a little too fast?"

"Because I want to see you as soon as possible."

"Really… still flirting… please come in."

Today she was wearing a mature dress. Just like my sister, everything she wears fit her perfectly.

"Do you want to come into my room?"

"Ah, please excuse me"

She even welcomed me? What is going on? Did my effort in helping Ayase's finally get a result? Wow? Really? 'Something very important' – did she mean _that_? Wow. Even in that state, I immediately noticed a high heel that couldn't belong to Ayase in the doorstep.

"…Ayase…Is your family home?"

"Yes. My mom is at home"

"I see… your mom…" I heard that Ayase's mom was the head of the PTA. Hey, did that mean your family is equally scary? In that case, what about Ayase? Probably at Demon King class.

"Should I say hello to her?"

"She is working in her room… do you want to?"

"Ah! No! There is no need to interrupt her work!"

"I see. This way please"

Like a cat burglar, I tried my best to move as quietly as possible. After I went up the stairs, Ayase stopped in front of a door.

"This is my room. Please come in."

"Okay." I followed Ayase into her room.

Wow…this is Ayase's room. Unlike someone's room which was full of cosmetics, this room smelled so nice. This room was kept very clean. Everything was in its proper place. The main color was a refreshing blue. There were some bear dolls on her bed. There were some pictures nearby too. One was probably Ayase's family or friend. (Ayase's mom was also a very beautiful woman.) One of them showed Ayase and Naruko, both of them smiling.

"…please don't look around… I'm embarrassed."

"Ah, sorry!" I swallowed again. Today Ayase was strange. Very strange.

"So… er… what do you need me for?"

"Yes" Ayase nodded and said in a small voice, "Naruto-kun… can you please raise both of your hands forward?"

"Huh? Like this?"

 _Cran_ _k_

"Wah!" I was handcuffed.

"What the hell!?" I shouted. My eyes darted between the metal handcuffs and Ayase.

"What is that?"

"A pair of handcuffs."

"No! I already knew that!"

Seeing my panicked expression, Ayase seemed…embarrassed. She was blushing.

"Because I was alone with Naruto-kun in a room – isn't it gross?"

"The words you say and your face don't match!"

"Anyway, I simply couldn't bear to be in the same room with you."

What the heck just happened? What the heck was that? She said 'something very important', so I thought… damnnnnnnnnnn it. It was a trap!

"Ayase you! How dare you… to play with my maiden heart!"

"W-What…" Ayase's eyes widen, her face reddened.

"No way… y-you… what did you just say?"

"I was so excited because I thought you were about to confessed your love at me after I helping you, and this is how you treat me?"

"Of course not! I will never do that!"

"You called me in such a sweet tone! Everyone would think the same!"

"I just wanted to have a normal conversation!"

You're getting angry after you've handcuffed someone else? What was going on? With very unpleasant eyes, I looked at Ayase.

"What is with your rebellious eyes? Do you want me to call my Mom?"

"This should be a huge danger to me, but how would you plan to deal with that situation?" I raised my handcuffed hands.

Ayase looked at my waist, and said, "I will say that a big pervert broke into my room and said 'please handcuff me'."

"What kind of pervert do you think I am?!" If I truly was the pervert as she imagined … no no no, mustn't think into it. I tiredly shook my head.

…she didn't want to… right?

"By the way, I heard that you got _a lover_ , Naruto-kun."

"You told me to come here and handcuffed me just to say that…"

I felt a chill. Ayase seemed to have some killing intent. I hoped that it was just my imagination.

"…c _ongratulations_ , Naruto-kun," Ayase said.

"Uh, uh… how could you know about it?"

" _I know your every movement,_ Naruto-kun _._ "

"I-I see…" The question of 'Why' was too dangerous for me to ask. "- So, about."

"What?"

I coughed and told her with a serious expression. "I can't accept your feeling on me… sorry."

 _Pock_ Ayase took out a lighter from somewhere.

"Hot!?" She was using it to set my handcuffs on fire!

"Naruto-kun, I'm serious."

"…I'm sorry."

Something was strange, but because I was so afraid, I tried to sit normally. We were sitting in front of each other, our eyes fixed on one another. I had already broken out in a cold sweat.

"Girlfriend. So what? About Naruko, what are you going to do?"

Huh? Naruko had absolutely nothing to do with it – although I wanted to say that, there is no way I could. You guys remember her impression of me? Ayase misunderstood me as 'An elder brother who loves his little sister'. And I had no way to clear her misunderstanding.

"What… am I going to do? What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you two have a similar relationship?"

"No, we didn't!"

"Don't make excuses!"

"Sorry." Please don't pull the lighter out so easily.

"So what are you going to do about Naruko?"

"This is none of your concern."

"How could that be!?"

"Why?"

"Because… because… right, because Naruto-kun has no more value to me."

"Value…"

"I mean… Naruto-kun is no longer 'someone to talk to about Naruko'."

"In other words, if friction happens between me and Naruko, you will be inconvenienced?"

"That's right! If you have a girlfriend, Naruko will… she will… because she is concerned about your feelings, there might be friction. In that case, what should I do? Even if I had something to say about Naruko, in your current state Naruto-kun is no good…"

"What you just said is a mess."

"It is not!"

Strange… because "…for you, me getting a girlfriend should be good news."

"What are you saying?"

Why are you flushed?

"Because that means you can separate the perverted me from Naruko."

"Ah…"

"Wasn't that your goal in the first place? Why are you saying that I shouldn't do that now?"

"…"

Ayase looked depressed.

"?"

To be honest, I want to solve this misunderstanding more than anyone else. So why does Ayase look that way? I don't get it.

"…tch" Unwillingly, Ayase forced herself to close her eyes. Clenching her teeth, she said," That's enough. Please leave."

"Huh?"

"I told you to leave!"

"Hey, hey before that unhandcuff me, please."

"…fine, now leave!" Ayase pushed my back, forced me to get out of her room, and then.

"Get out! You liar!"

 _Clang_

The door was closed. I could just let it go, but… "Liar? What do you mean by that?"

"Shut up! Shut up, liar!"

 _Bang_

The sound came from the other side. She probably did it because she was angry – what is going on here? We started a debate in front of Ayase's door.

"Stop it, I don't understand anything! When did I lie to you!?"

 _Bang_ \- again.

"All of this was a lie. Everything you said was a lie! The last time you say to me… you said you wanted to marry me!"

"What is going on Ayase?" A voice came from another direction.

"Oh shit! Ayase's mother!?"

Ayase's mother (sorry for my impolite imagination) was a like a demon trying to pull me in the depths of hell. In a panic – I cut off my conversation and ran away. Because of that, I tripped.

 _Thud Thud Thud Thud_ I fell down the stairs.

"Argh… god dammit!"

I ignored the pain and rush out of Ayase's house

After I got back home, I was relieved to see that no one had followed me. My shoulders ached…

"It hurts…"

Now that I'd stopped, I realized that my entire body was in a lot of pain. Looks like I got some injuries while falling. Still, it didn't have any effect on my body, and I was so afraid of Ayase's mother that I was able to pull myself together and run away.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ165** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"You are always so clumsy senpai."

"Aw! It hurts!" I cried in pain when the disinfectant made contact with my wound.

"Aren't you a boy? Pull yourself together."

"It still hurts!"

We're in my room right now, Kureneko is treating my wound while I was crying in pain. I was sitting on the bed, while Kureneko knelt next to me.

"…what happened? You get in a fight or something?"

"No. Don't worry about it." I couldn't say that I fell down the stairs at Ayase's house.

Hearing my half-hearted answer, Kureneko let out a sigh. "By the way senpai, there something I want to show you."

Kuroneko took a notebook out from her bag and pushed it to me. "Please take a look at this."

"What is that?" Is that the deathnote? It looks quite thick

"…it is 'Destiny Record'"

"Please speak Japanese."

"To describe it using this world's language… hm, this book predicts your future… you understand that right? Also, it shows me the ceremony I have to use to reach my Arcadia."

What a troublesome girl

"…so what is written inside?" I picked my words carefully.

Kuroneko looked even cuter when she was embarrassed, she said, "…yesterday, I couldn't sleep because I was so excited. So I made this book."

"I see."

"I was worried for the whole night… and then I wrote everything that could happen down…"

Kuroneko opened her notebook. Every page was full of words as if she wrote a novel

"In the morning, I realized that I had filled the entire notebook, I even drew some illustrations."

"Scary!" This much love made my eroge fantasies about Kuroneko look cute. To be honest… I was scared!

"…hm? So what do you think? Want me to force it into your head?" Kuroneko raised one of her legs in triumph.

"Well, not bad."

Becoming lovers with Kuroneko – how will our relationship change? I finally realized something. Although my girlfriend was admirable for her efforts, she was also so cute and clumsy at the same time. However, there were a lot of potential problems. Although I didn't regret my choice… I broke into a cold sweat. Kuroneko acted like nothing happen, which she never demonstrated before we started going out.

She said, "…what do you think? Are…are you happy?"

"Scared is more like it." In this field, I'm the straight forward type. That depends on your opinions, but if the girl I love made something bad, I will say 'It's bad' without holding back. It's better for everyone this way.

"…I see."

Still, I felt kind of guilty to see her look so depressed like this.

"Well, I was happy, that's true. Although it's kind of scary." Yup, that was my honest feeling.

"Really?" Kuroneko looked better immediately.

"That's right. By the way, that notebook contains what you want to do with me right?"

"Ah… ah… yes, you might say it like that." Kuroneko suddenly closed the notebook in front of me.

"Then let me see."

"…wah?"

"Let me see that notebook." I raised my hand.

"You re…re… re…re… really want to see it?" For some reason, Kuroneko stuttered.

"Weren't you about to show it to me a second ago?"

"No, no, it was just my imagination… I didn't intend to…" Kuroneko nervously hid the notebook behind her.

Hm – women are the hardest creatures to understand in this world. Why can't you just tell me what you are thinking? For such a cute girlfriend, I would willingly do anything.

"I got it. Since you won't let me see it, please at least tell me what you want to do. This is my first time, so I have no idea what to do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although it's embarrassing, but the truth is I don't know how to make you happy. Sorry, please tell me."

This time Kuroneko didn't say anything. Although her eyes were blinking nonstop. After a few minutes… finally, Kuroneko opened the middle part of the notebook and showed it to me.

"Um? Yes?"

"…this one." Kuroneko's voice was barely a whisper, she pointed at a corner. What was written there was…

 **-Go on a date with senpai.**

I see.

"…I got it, let's go on a date."

"…Mmm." My girlfriend nodded.

That was how our first date began. By the way, on the same page, I saw a lot of places which were erased. But what exactly was under those black marks? Of course I had no way to know. And so – I discussed our date together with Kuroneko.

"…tomorrow… we meet In front of station… how about it?"

"I understand… thank you, senpai."

Kuroneko looked down in embarrassment. Actually, I realized that seeing Kuroneko flushed was quite funny. Because she always looked so cute that it made me want to tease her.

"Say, Kuroneko."

"…what's that?"

"Just now, 'go on a date' was in the middle of the notebook, right?"

"So?"

"What follows them?" I accidental (purposely) asked. Kuroneko said this notebook contained what she wanted to do with me. In other words, in this notebook, there should be a lot of things she wants to do, like where to go for a date, where to go play.

"!" Like she was stuck by lighting, Kuroneko froze. I somehow can feel her feelings, which made me uneasy too…

"… about that, if you don't want to then there is no need to …"

"You really want to know?" Kuroneko whispered without looking at me. She didn't tell me what followed those pages, but my eyes subconsciously locked at her lips. When I recovered, my palm was full of sweat. The room felt so unnaturally hot.

"I want to know."

"Good." Kuroneko nodded.

"I also want you to know." Kuroneko flipped to a page of the Destiny Record and showed it to me.

"These are my wishes."

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!"

Like I'm about to die, I screamed before turning away. There was a creepy illustration over the entire page. It was drawn in painting brush strokes, like a bleeding tear… is that Kuroneko's self-portrait? The only colors were black and red, just like a devil color. I could feel regret and despair from that illustration, like it was cursed into madness, it was like 'The Scream'.

I asked in fear, "…that… that… is that your wishes?"

"…huh?" Seeing my reaction, Kuroneko seemed puzzled. She checked the illustration and said, "Wrong illustration."

"Hey!" Don't scare me like that! Letting me see that, I don't know what my girlfriend wanted from me.

"Just now didn't happen. Again." Then Kuroneko opened the last page of Destiny Record.

On the top, it said the illustration was named 'The ideal world'. It was drawn in manga style – Kuroneko's normal style. Unlike her normal illustration, this one didn't use purple and black, and had a warm and gentle feeling. Compared to the 'The scream' just now, it was completely different. Surrounding the dining table was me and…

"Naruko…?"

Why did Naruko appear in a notebook full of 'What Kuroneko wants to do together with me'? In that illustration, I could see that my sister and I were smiling happily. It looked so cheerful and happy. It didn't look like an illustration, but instead I felt like the one in the illustration was calling to me 'Hurry up and come here'… yes, that was the warm gentle feeling.

"…that's my wishes. I will risk everything for my Arcadia."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't understand?"

"Absolutely not."

"I see. Seems like my journey will be long." Kuroneko closed her eyes and showed me a mocking smile.

She always spoke by beating around the bush, so it was hard to fully understand her feelings. But I could clearly feel the gentle atmosphere from this illustration.

"I don't know what you want to do, but in this illustration where I and Naruko look happy. No matter what 'ceremony' is needed to do it, I will do it."

'Ceremony'… what a powerful word… although it surely belonged to 'what Kuroneko want to do with me together', but I felt like she had another goal in mind. Whatever. As long as it's something my cute girlfriend wishes, I will do it.

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ166** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was Sunday at 10 AM. On the day of our date, we were set to meet in front of station.

I noticed a very strange person standing there. The most eye-catching thing was her clothes. She was wearing a full sleeveless gothic lolita dress. The front of her skirt was opened, revealing her pure white legs. There was a small pair of angel wings on her back, and she also carried a incomplete mask.

"…what is that mask?"

Also, there was steam coming from the hot ground, so I briefly wondered if I was hallucinating. But, the truth is always ruthless. The very awkward girl, without any doubt, is my girlfriend.

She noticed me. She said in a sharp tone: "…you have come."

"Kuroneko?" I was a little depressed.

"No, you are wrong." First, she put her mask on. There were a pair of contact lenses in the mask's eyes, so her eyes were gold and red. Then she raised one of her hands, lifted one of her legs – all in slow manner.

"…I am the wielder of the devilish truth stare, the eye of the wicked lord, Kamineko the strongest!"

To be met with two serious troubles in the morning.

"… you are… Kuroneko, right?"

"I… I told you that I'm not." Kuroneko stood right up, her eyes blinked. I almost made her unhappy. Looks like I need to play along.

"Uhm… so, Kamineko-sama? Can I ask something?"

"Ha ha. Ask mortal!"

"What's with that outfit?"

"Tyrant's Eye's outfit." Kuroneko did a 360 spin. Today, Kamineko-sama seemed very confident with her outfit. It had been a long time since I saw her so happy.

"I see… so that's the outfit of the Tyrant's Eye."

"Yes, I made it a while ago. Do you like it?" She blushed madly.

"Yes, it suits you very much."

"Really?"

"Yup." It was true. Compared to her usual outfit, this one revealed more skin.

"You look more charming in this one."

"Really?"

I didn't expect for her to be so weak to praise. Looks like the 'charm' part got the job done. In that case, I should continue praising her!

"So, Senpai where will we go today?"

"Well, I'll keep that a secret until we get there. Um, we'll be going on my bike. Is that all right with you?"

As I told her the plan for today, I pointed at my bike. It was an ordinary ladies' bike. Ah, but I did remodel it a bit for today. I added a cushion on the back. Now you can tell that it was meant for two.

Of course, Kuroneko had to exaggeratedly point at it. "I-Is… that your dragon vehicle, Senpai?! What's its name?"

"I haven't named it yet. I'm still thinking of one."

"Then I'll name it…" Before she could finish that sentence, I interrupted her.

"Hold on a moment. I want to wait a little bit." I didn't plan to say it like that, but it just came out.

Kuroneko looked at me with doubt. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later. What were we talking about? Oh yeah, let's get going!"

"You did mention that. Understood."

As soon as I said we were going, she sat like a little doll on the back of my bike. With just one glance, I could tell she was trying to rush me.

I straddled my bike, put my bag in the basket in front, and prepared to leave.

"If there are no problems, let's get out of here!"

"Demon King Transportation Method unleashed. Passenger Stations Docked. All green, Senpai. GO!"

"…"

I was so nervous I couldn't even retort to that, though I could think of plenty of comebacks. It felt like my future had a caution light blinking in front of it.

As if she saw the lights too, Kuroneko put her arms around me and held tight.

"Alright, time to head out!" I pushed down the pedal, stood up and started to ride. I was able to keep a rapid pace for a little while, but I was starting to tire when I heard a song behind me.

"Go! Go! To Heaven!"

She's making a fool of herself. I tried to change this melody into one with some energy.

"That's cool, but I don't think we're heading there today."

"Oh? Go! Go! In the Inferno!"

"Why'd you choose the opposite location?!" I should've seen that one coming. Honestly, I don't want to visit Hell today either.

Well, at least Kuroneko seemed to be in a good mood with how she was humming. It made me happy to see her happy.

"Oh… I hope that seat isn't uncomfortable for you."

"No problem. The seat is favorable, though the view is unsatisfactory."

"Please try to put up with the view. As long as I'm careful pedaling, we'll be alright."

"I'm fine. If Naruto dies, then I too will die."

…what was that? It was just like something she would say. Due to the stress I was under today, I couldn't retort back. But what do you say to that? I'm happy to hear her say that, but not in that fashion!

After a bit of hesitation, I replied, "No, no matter what happens, I'll be sure to protect you Ruri! If we happen to see a Demon King, I'll be sure to defeat him!"

I decided to play the cool card. Best not to try and make her laugh, but at least that should get a smile.

I expected to hear something like, "Naturally, you are my partner after all," but I didn't hear anything from Kuroneko. Usually she'd respond to something like that, but what's going on…? I couldn't see her reaction, so not hearing something was a little heartbreaking.

"Um, Kuroneko-san?"

"…yeah, protect me." After barely mumbling that, Kuronko pressed her forehead into my back.

Uh huh, looks like the tables are turned. She's the embarrassed one this time…

Though I was happy to hear her embarrassed reply, we continued on our journey in silence. Noticing the heavy atmosphere, I began to pedal faster. But it didn't matter how fast I went because there was a red light in front of me.

When it rains, it pours. The one to break the ice was Kuroneko. "But senpai is the Demon King, so your opponent would be something like a magical girl. You versus a heroic magical girl."

By the time I could say something, the light had turned green. I kicked the ground and began to pedal the bike as I replied. "That bit at the end is messed up but… facing a hero would be something new. Well, as long as we're not in a game. If we're in a game, the heroes always win."

"That isn't the case. I'll be by your side. Our powers are the strongest, so there is no chance of losing."

"Hahaha, definitely. You really hate to lose, so we'd definitely win."

Kuroneko said decisively, "Naturally. Of course, I'm also quite strong by myself."

I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure she was ecstatic behind me.

"That reminds me. Why are you wearing such eye-catching outfit? Is there a reason behind that?"

"Well, this outfit is very special and it's a upgrade of my normal outfit. It give me new power and ability. Right now it is allowing me to read into Senpai's heart."

"That's the first time I've heard of such a power! I don't think I would care for that!"

"I see your heart saying 'Whoaaaaaa, I'm crossing over the speed of sound! This is 'Naruto-style Lightning Fast Sonic Speed!''"

"Saying it like that is really frustrating. Not naming it something like 'Naruto-style Final Heaven' is super frustrating, but I wouldn't even say something like that. I wouldn't even think it!"

"'How, how did it know?! Has the Tyrant's Eye costume surpassed my expectations?!'"

"Seriously, you're not reading my heart."

When it comes to being cheeky, you are the strongest. But she doesn't miss a beat.

"Humph. Calm yourself. This ability is restricted, thus I do not use it often. From hence forth, I'll only use it when I tell you."

"You mean you couldn't just ask…"

"'Oh no! It really is the strongest power!'"

"Well, I can't deny that…"

"By the way, we've been traveling for a while. Where are we going today?"

And just like that, Kuroneko changed the subject on me. I regret stopping our interesting conversation, but perhaps she's getting uneasy not knowing our plans for today. We'll be there soon, so I guess I can surprise her.

"So Kuroneko, do you like dolphins?"

"I love Kairu-kun!"

"Kairu-kun ? Ah, so you're one of those folks who don't click on the 'hide mascot' button in Office? I'm not talking about him; I mean a real dolphin! Wouldn't it be nice to sit on the edge and see one up close? You could even see sharks too."

"Mmmm, I love how those taste."

"…well, to each their own… so we're heading to the aquarium now."

"Oh, the aquarium! I've never been to one before."

That was a surprising response. I thought everyone went to one in elementary school as a field trip, but I guess not. On the bright side, at least today should be even more fun.

"Then is this all right with you? We've only got today this week to go, so I thought it'd be a good idea."

"To the Aquarium ~!" Behind me, I hear Rikka begin to sing again in joy.

My worries instantly disappeared. I began to pedal my bike—or my dragon vehicle in Kuroneko terms—as fast as I could go.

I began reviewing our date plans in my head as I continued to pedal. After our hour-long trip, we had finally arrived at the aquarium.

The aquarium was located near the coast, so there was a small breeze to take care of the heat today. It felt really nice. Since it was Sunday, there were a lot of parents with their children and couples there.

We began to search for a place to park my bike. Of course, my attention was solely focused on finding somewhere proper to lock it. I couldn't illegally park it.

After that, we began to walk towards the coast. We had arrived a little later than I planned, but it was lunch time. Thankfully, this too was planned ahead of time.

I took Kuroneko to a nearby park. Under the warming sun, we sat down on a bench.

"Here, I made box lunch for you."

"Really? My girlfriend's boxed lunch! Wow! Awesome!"

"There… there is no need to be so excited." Kuroneko blushed and turned away. "It… isn't as good as Uzumaki-senpai's."

"What are you saying – I will not compare them. Thank you very much, I'm very happy."

"I see." Kuroneko nodded and smiled.

"By the way, I also made you lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes! I spent a lot of time on today's masterpiece! Take a look at this apple pie!" I reached behind me to show said apple pie, but there was no bag there.

…damn it! Maybe I put my bag in my basket on the bike… I was bit nervous, so maybe it slipped my mind that I put it in there.

"Sorry, I left my bag in the bike. Do you mind waiting here?"

"Understood. I shall wait here."

"I'll be back in a flash!"

I ran at full speed towards the bike storage area. My wallet was also in that bag, so if it's lost… I don't want to think about that. Our first date would end disastrously and it'd be my fault. I'd probably feel like dying on the spot.

I quickly reached the storage area and found my bike. Thankfully, my bag was in the basket. For the time being, this date won't end as a horror story.

As I picked up my bag and headed back towards Kuroneko, I heard my cell phone shake. When I took it out, I saw someone had sent me a text. Must be Kuroneko.

Or so I thought. Surprisingly, the sender was Karin.

 **"The first date… is a test from God. But you'll be fine. Use your eternal** **connections with Kuroneko** **-chan to guide you Naruto. Don't worry and you'll do well!"**

This was quite the interesting message. Or did Karin just want to send something saying "eternal connection?"

I couldn't help laughing at Karin's saying. Thanks to her, I was able to calm down. I sent a brief reply to thank Karin and quickly headed back to Kuroneko.

I dashed all the way back, where she was waiting. At that time, my nervous was gone. Karin's actions had borne fruit.

Calmly I took in the scene in front of me.

"That's…"

In front of me was Kuroneko and… a guy I've never seen before. I can attest that he was older than I was. This tall, slender guy was sitting beside Kuroneko of all people.

I got the sense he was pretty gaudy. He looked just like one of those guys you'd see in the movies. This guy has to be… a pickup artist. Once again, I dashed over as fast as I could.

"Heh, do you have some free time Ruri-chan? Want to go on the ferris wheel?"

How dare he say something like that to her! I can't believe it! "Hey!" I forced my way into their conversation.

"What? Are you trying to interrupt us?" Gaudy replied flippantly, sneering. He was looking up at me, but I wasn't going to let him win one over on me. I scowled back at him.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend so…"

"Ha ha, the boyfriend's arrived, huh? Or are you really her boyfriend? I just wanted to go on a date with Ruri-chan here. Move aside, will ya?"

He sounded even more flippant this time, but I wasn't going to give in. I responded with a pointed glare, "Listen punk! We are in a relationship. I'm on a date with her now. So get lost before I fucking beat you down here!"

My harsh words had an immediate effect on Gaudy.

"S-Sorry man, I'm just joking." While he was saying that, he slipped away hurriedly.

After the gaudy gone I sat down beside Kuroneko again. "Sorry… are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just startled. He suddenly started talking to me."

With what happened, I can believe she was startled. Thank goodness…

"Did anything bad happen?"

"I'm alright. Nothing happened."

"I see. That's good. Guess that happens when you're the cutest girl in the world…" Of course, I had to blush when I said that. Damn, don't get started now…

After saying that, Kuroneko also started to blush as she replied. "…th, thank you. But you looked really cool too! You were able to invoke a new ability!"

"Ah, um… thanks, I guess… but didn't that guy call you Ruri-chan? Did you tell him your real name?"

"… I'm very sorry. He asked about my name and then about where I went to school. I answered him." Kuroneko sounded down. She looked like she was thinking about what she did.

Well, if we look at the cause of the matter, it was me forgetting my bag. Kuroneko isn't to blame for this happening.

"I see, I see. Well, everything's fine. We'll never see that guy again as long as you didn't tell him something like your phone number or where you live. Enough about him, I forgot about lunch. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm hungry."

I set down my bag and then pulled out a plastic container for her to see. Since it was our first date, I was psyched last night, so I woke up early and baked this apple pie. I put all my fighting spirit into making this pie and left half behind for my sister at home.

Kuroneko spoke with wonder as she saw it. "OH! I didn't know you can cook, Senpai. Did you really make this by yourself?"

"Well, I did my best. I followed a recipe, so I can't really say I made it all by myself. Granted, it does make a delicious pie."

"I knew you could do it! Is it alright to eat?" She didn't even wait to finish that question before grabbing a slice of the pie. After saying thanks, she stuck it in her tiny mouth. I could see her expression indicating how delicious it was as she chewed. She had no hint of being affected by that flirt anymore. I began to calm down.

"Ah, I didn't bring a handkerchief. It'll be fine though. So, how is it? Delicious?"

"Yes! It's del… ugh ugh" Kuroneko was eating so fast that she choked on the wrapping underneath the cake.

Oh well. I shrugged and got my canteen from my bag. Naturally, today's tea was fit for summer. It was barley tea. I poured some into a glass and handed it over to Kuroneko, who gulped it down quickly.

"I thought I was going to die… it was delicious."

"Huh…" I'm happy to hear that, but not after that first part.

"The pie was sweet, which made it delicious. The tea also was very tasty."

"Oh, I see. Don't eat so fast from now on!"

Since the mood was back to normal, I also eat the box lunch Kuroneko made for me. It was delicious. Before I knew it, the food was all gone. I had eaten it in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for the food. Senpai. Make another one sometime."

"Alright, sometime later. Since we done eating why don't we head inside?"

"Yeah!" Kuroneko was eager to go inside. Coupled with a bright smile, it filled my heart with joy.

We stood up and began to walk towards the aquarium entrance. From the outside, it looked like one of the largest aquariums in the world. With just how tall the entrance was, it certainly looked world-class.

We went in without delay. The tickets weren't cheap, but I suppose going to see a movie would cost about the same. Since I invited her, I said I would pay, but Kuroneko gently declined and paid.

"It's alright. I wanted to meet Kairu-kun No. 2, so you don't have to pay."

The difference between inside and outside was astounding. There was hardly anyone inside. The cool air from the air conditioning helped relieve us from the heat outside. Without saying anything, we moved on. Kuroneko was going everywhere, trying to see everything around her.

Since we were in a different place and together, my nervousness started to return. Kuroneko also had a nervous expression as she was looking around. Of course she and I wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Look at all the fish! It's like you're in the middle of the ocean."

"Do you like fish, Senpai?"

"I wouldn't say I like fish, but rather I really like the sea. I've wanted to explore the sea since I was a child. I probably saw some movie or TV show about it and got hooked."

"I understand what you're saying. I too immensely like the sea. Ah, let's go to the sea today!"

"Huh? Are you serious?" Suddenly the possibility of seeing her in a swimsuit dramatically increased. Inside, I was sporting a triumphant pose, but outside, we just went into a tunnel surrounded by tanks.

"…amazing. Is this a gate to the demon world?" That was certainly a Kuroneko-ish thought. I couldn't help laughing as I replied.

"Well, you might think that. Perhaps the fish look like ghosts. I can't check, but maybe some of the fish have magical powers."

Maybe they do, but that wouldn't be weird. Lately, probably thanks to Kuroneko, those types of thoughts have been coming into my head more frequently.

I don't mind those thoughts. It's been more fun lately, thanks to her being around. That's why I don't think having chuunibyou is necessarily a bad thing. People with it just see things in a different light. It's not just objects; they also have the talent to perceive other things differently too. Not sure if you could really call it a talent, though.

"That tunnel was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

"Not as cool as Kairu-kun No. 2! Let's go Senpai!"

As Kuroneko was rushing me, our fingertips unexpectedly touched. Our hands and souls touched each other. Well, this might be out of the ordinary, but we _are_ on a date…

And so, I took Kuroneko's hand into my right. It was the normal style, as if I was taking her somewhere.

"Um… your hand, is it alright?" I was so nervous that my ability to speak was slipping. We couldn't look at each other either.

Kuroneko could only reply in a barely-audible voice, "Yeah." She let go of my hand, and then reclasped hers to mine. This time, it looked like we were a couple.

"It is the primary responsibility of the boyfriend to hold hands with the girlfriend. Strangely enough, we have not held hands once."

"Is that so? Well, I did want to hold your hand for a while."

"Yes. I also wanted to connect us. We'll hold hands more often from now. I promise not to transmit any powers to you via my hands. There will be no demonstrations of my demonic body capabilities."

"You're not going to steal my life energy… are you?" Is it just me, or am I feeling tired all of a sudden? Nah, it's probably my nervousness from holding her hand.

It took guts to start holding hands with Kuroneko, and it took guts for her to return the favor. She'd say that as her boyfriend, it's up to me to give her strength. Of course, she'd claim that with her usual smile, but she doesn't need to say anything. We're already tied together! There's nothing to be nervous about!

"Well, let's head to the part of the aquarium you called the 'demon area'!"

"Yeah! To the Demon Area!"

As we were riding the long escalator up, I was thankful there was no one around to hear our conversation. They might think we're some strange chuunibyou couple.

After that, we spent about three hours talking like fools. If our friends could see us, I'm sure they'd pretend not to know who we were, but it was certainly a lot of fun at the aquarium.

Somehow the fish just seemed to be attracted to Kuroneko. While I looked at the fish swimming around, suddenly a lot of children gathered around her. Since all the children were excited to be in the aquarium, Kuroneko was able to play with them.

Kuroneko was so excited when she saw a real Kairu for the first time. She asked me "Is there a way for this Kairu to disappear?" At the penguin exhibit, she always knew when one would jump out of its tank and take a picture. Upon asking, she just smiled mysteriously and commented, "Perhaps it's ESP awakening in me?"

I was surprised to see an water dragon there. The mola mola were good for nothing, but she was amazed at the shark exhibit. The amount of jellyfish there was astounding too.

I was a little worried about taking her here, but I was glad that that we had fun like I thought we would. I'm really glad she came with me today.

Before long we were at the exit. It was a lot of fun, but the time had come for us to leave.

Suddenly, Kuroneko asked something. "Why did you pick the aquarium, Senpai?"

"Hmm, it just came to me, but now that I think about it, I think I might've been influenced by something. It's a bit embarrassing, so I don't want to say what it was… Basically, something gave me this idea to go on a date at the aquarium, and I wanted to fulfill it."

That something was probably some manga. Maybe it was just so fun that I had fond memories of it and wanted us to do something like that?

"Oh." Kuroneko gave a short reply, but nodded like she was satisfied with the answer. "It was really fun. I want to come again. But tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?!"

"Well, as long as I'm with you, any time would be alright." At the same time those words reached my ear, we had just moved from darkness into light. Of the building, that is.

"Then how about we come here once a month? We'll be able to see if Kairu-kun No. 2 is doing well. We won't know how he's doing unless we come."

"Yeah!"

And with that, our date at the aquarium ended. Needless to say, it was a date I'll remember.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ167** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Well, we're not done yet!"

Right after we had left the aquarium, I was walking beside Kuroneko. It's true.

After part one of our date plans was completed, there remained part two. In case Kuroneko didn't have fun at the aquarium, I wanted to have insurance if we had some time left.

"What shall we do? Go on that Ferris Wheel?" She was talking about the big Ferris Wheel that was across from the aquarium.

"Alas, we shall not be embarking on that Ferris Wheel. Sorry."

"What?" It doesn't matter how disappointed you look, we're not getting on it. Well, to be correct, I'm not getting on it. Heights are scary…

"Well, maybe another time." I didn't want to deceive her, but we had to leave. In order to get her to leave, I tugged on her hand and the downhearted Kuroneko followed behind me. I wanted to take my time so I wouldn't rush her, but we didn't have a lot of spare time.

We quickly head to the bike storage area and I pulled my bike out and prepared it for travel.

"Well, we've got to get out of here. Would you kindly sit behind me?"

"There is no other option currently, but next time we will go on that Ferris Wheel."

"…understood." Will my fear of heights be cured by then?

We left for our next destination… which was a big park located quite close to the aquarium.

"Alright, this spot should be good enough." I stopped my bike by the edge after inspecting the grounds. It was 16:00, so there weren't a lot of people in the park.

"What are we doing next?"

"We will learn new powers now."

Kuroneko looked a bit puzzled.

"You told me before that you can't ride a bike, right? And your little sisters makes fun of you for that. I thought I could teach you to ride a bike on our dates."

"Ah…I'm so happy you didn't forget about it, Senpai. Yes! I too will tame that dragon! Afterwards, we will conquer the Earth together!"

…what kind of journey would I have to embark on so we could conquer Earth by bicycle? Well, perhaps there is one out there. I didn't search for a place like this after all.

"Let's start by getting on the vehicle!"

"Ah, wait a second." Kuroneko moved the saddle to the lowest point it could go. After checking its stability, she got on the saddle. With such a short skirt, I'm worried where my eyes might wander to…

"Devilish Truth Stare! Dragon Dance!"

"Well, you have to move the stand or else it won't be able to move…"

"How can I do that, Senpai…?"

"Don't look so frightened as you get on it… I can't really say, you just move it once you get on. You can't move with it up. Stands are quite good at supporting the vehicle."

"Understood." She gently moved the stand propping the bike up. From here, we should practice keeping her balance on the bike.

"Now keep your feet on the petals and rotate them while keeping your balance. Don't worry, I'll support you so you won't fall."

"Understood. I trust you." She began to pedal. It was a bit wobbly to begin with, but soon she was able to pedal well.

"Oh, you're doing great! Good job!"

"It's like my demonic power has begun to tame this dragon! Heh heh, before long, your dragon will soon become mine."

"Well, you say that now. Are you ready to ride alone? Is it alright for me to stop now?"

"I! Trust! You!" You trust me so much you don't want to separate, huh? But if she wants to ride a bike, I'll have to betray her at some point.

"Alright, I trust you. I won't let go. Be sure to turn the handlebar when we reach that curve!"

"I have to fly this dragon?!"

"It's nothing to be that shocked over! You can fly it." It probably looked like we were in a play. Of course, we weren't actually acting.

I'm a trustworthy guy. I feel awful every time I have to break a promise but, in order to get Kuroneko to learn to ride a bike quickly, I had to lie. It was a white lie, but I hope she wouldn't press me on it.

Soon, Kuroneko was taming the dragon all by herself.

"Huh?"

"Well, I had to let go."

"What, what? Whawha?" As soon as she realized she was riding by herself, Kuroneko became flustered (and a little cute) when raising her voice. She began to get wobbly again.

Cute wasn't the only thing I was paying attention to. Yeah, looks like I was a bit too early in letting her go. From the looks of things, I had to restrain the uneasy Kuroneko.

"Kuroneko! Calm down! You can do it! Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" I tried to calm her down.

After listening to what I was saying, I heard the squealing of Kuroneko Transit applying the brakes. There she stood still.

"Whoa, that was scary!"

"Sorry, sorry, I had to lie. Well, don't you feel like you can ride now?"

"Really?"

"Really! Don't you think you can do it?"

Upon hearing my praise, Kuroneko got a triumphant look on her face. Kuroenko is the type of girl who enjoys being praised.

"Let's train some more!"

"Okay. I'll be beside you so you won't feel in danger. That should ease your mind, right?"

After an hour of training, Kuroneko grew to become a full dragon tamer. In normal terms, she can ride a bicycle now.

"Yep, I think you've got the hang of it now."

"This is all thanks to you Senpai. Thank you."

"Well, you're the one who was able to ride it."

"No, if you weren't here, I don't think I would be able to make that dragon my underling. That's why it's all thanks to you. Again, thank you."

"Is that so? Well, if you put it like that, you're quite welcome. Well, since you're the one who was able to tame him, why don't you name him to celebrate?"

"Ah, so that's why you said that earlier!"

"Yeah."

I had a hunch that Kuroneko would become attached once she rode it. Not much of a present, but I think she likes it. Kuroneko got on the bike and began thinking.

"Hmm, wait a moment."

"That's strange. Usually, you have a name already picked out."

"But this is the first dragon I could name." It's just like her to value that. She then added. "This boy is named Anteros."

"It's really great. It's so cool, I love it!"

"Is that so? Good." Kuroneko's smile had no worries at all in it. It was enchanting.

"Alright, now that he's named, we have to head home. Let's go, Anteros!"

After that, we had more foolish conversations on the way back. I'm not sure if Anteros leveled up or what, but even though I was worn out, we came back at about the same speed we had when going to the aquarium. Soon we arrived at Kuroneko's house.

"We have arrived." As soon as I heard her say that from behind me, I put on the brakes and stopped precisely in front of her house.

"Thank you for today." After getting off of Anteros, Kuroneko lowered her head and graciously thanked me. I too lowered my head back. We were together the whole day, and because of that we had fun.

"The same to you." It was a bit awkward, but I didn't want to leave.

After we stop this give and take, it marks the end of our happy day. It felt like the world would end.

I could be with Kuroneko and it'd be alright. Wow, that sounded chuunibyou-ish. The awkwardness grew. It's not a bad thing to be awkward, but it wouldn't go away today.

"Today was so much fun! It feels weird to thank you, but I feel like I should."

"I too had a lot of fun! I'm really happy." Really really happy.

That phrase fills my entire soul with joy. I also felt insanely happy when I was with Kuroneko today. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say it from the bottom of my heart.

"…"

"…"

Apparently, Kuroneko was finding it as difficult as I was to say goodbye. Our eyes continued to gaze into each other's. Silence swooped down around us. The half-full moon illuminated us from the night sky.

Kuroneko broke our silence in a small voice. "Senpai, this could be a sign of goblins." She grabbed my hand and took me to a back alley. There she took a deep breath, and sighed slowly. She looked towards me and shut her eyes.

"Senpai, show proof of our bond."

"Huh?" I didn't understand what she meant. It didn't feel right to ask her again.

After a little while, Kuroneko opened her eyes a bit, contemptuously.

"On that day, we proved we made a bond together. It would be nice to prove it again tonight, Senpai." She started to pout. It was so adorable, yet shy at the same time.

Finally, it hit me what she meant. I'm an idiot. Go ahead and say it: I have no common sense when it comes to love. I'm really an idiot…

"Sorry, I was being idiotic."

"Yes, you're certainly an idiot."

"Yes, yes, sorry. But isn't the one who says that an idiot too. That makes you one."

"…Idiot."

"Ruri." I said her real name.

"Huh?"

"I love you." Our lips met.

The first kiss of my life lasted about ten seconds, but it felt like an hour had passed when we parted. The only sensation I felt was Ruri's presence on my lips. It felt like we were alone in the world. I wished we could stay like that forever.

It was pure happiness. Neither of us moved. It was the best feeling in the world.

After our lips separated, Kuroneko opened her eyes. "I love you too." Again, she had such a charming smile.

And like that, our first date ended. It was the best day ever.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Let's Play Baseball!** **Part 1** **-**

It was early morning on Sunday one November.

6:30 am. It was already growing bright outside. Though the world was glowing beautifully, the only people out and about at this hour on Sunday were people who worked and people who had plans for the day. That's generally what you'd call a minority.

And, "Snore… mm… zzz… yawn… Beretta… Colt…"

The girl sleeping here, mumbling strange things in her sleep— "Zzz… Remington…" —was part of the majority. Other than her unusual sleep talk. This was a certain room in a high school dormitory.

A girl lay on a simple wooden bed, hugging a blue blanket.

She was in her mid-teens. Her long blonde hair stood in every direction like a bird's nest—as usual, she must not have dried it before she went to bed last night.

Her choice of clothing were thick pajamas. They were in the style of the Swedish army's camouflage uniforms, bright green with patterns drawn in straight lines.

Please do not ask the author or the Swedish army where you can buy this product.

Hanging from the wall were a green-based winter sailor uniform and a gun belt, presumably the girl's. The belt was equipped with several small pouches and a holster housing a model gun.

On the desk was a partly-read monthly firearms magazine, several textbooks, and a black colored cat keychain.

 _Chirp. Chirp. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet tweet. Chirp chirp chirp._

From the distance echoed the songs of little birds. That was how quiet it was this morning in this room.

As there were no classes today, it seems the girl had not set her alarm.

On Sundays, you could have breakfast until later in the dormitory cafeteria, so there was no reason to force yourself to get up early.

I don't need no breakfast! Some cry, and bravely forfeit the meal. Then they can sleep in until 11:30 am.

I don't need no lunch! Laziness prevails! Some cry, and sleep in for as long as they want to.

Could there be any greater happiness than waking up when your eyes flutter open of their own accord? I think not.

That was the tranquil peace that enveloped the room. Until— "HELLO~! GOOD MORNING!" —an interloper intruded with a spirited cry.

Interloper(n): Someone who enters a situation where they are not wanted.

In other words, the phrase 'an interloper intruded' has all the redundancy of 'my headache hurts', 'newspaper paper', and 'the earliest first', but the intrusion was so fantastic that no one would be bothered.

The intruder was a woman in her early twenties. She was voluptuous and tall, and also attractively slender. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing green sweats with white lines..

"ACK!"

'Meg and Seron sweatshirt+sweatpants'

The girl in the bed rose with a very loud start.

She rolled out of bed and reached under her pillow, as though saying, who do you think you are, intruding on a dormitory room that was locked for privacy? You can't complain about getting shot now. However—

"Ah! Where's the gun I hid!?"

Vainly enough, her hands caught nothing but thin air. This isn't your house back in Hokkaido. But then again, concealing guns under your pillow is illegal there, too.

"Wh-who goes there?"

The bewildered girl shot a sleepy glare at the woman in front of her door. She sounded a bit like she'd stepped out of a historical drama.

"It's me, Naruko. Hello, ohayo, good morning, guten tag!"

"Hm? Huh? Wait, Kagurazaka Sensei?"

The girl named Naruko fell to the floor by her bed, blinking. Standing in her dim room was someone she knew very well. Her teacher, Kyouko Kagurazaka.

She was the English teacher at the school, the supervisor of the Take Action Now Club, and the one who forcibly dragged Naruko into the club. She was an incredibly odd duck who was by no means normal. You can tell how far-out she is by reading what Naruko thinks of her. ↑

First, Naruko breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the intruder was not a stranger.

She glanced at the clock by her bed without a word, made very sure of how abnormally early it was, and asked the obvious question.

"Sensei, the door was locked."

Kagurazaka Sensei proudly held up a strangely-shaped object(blurred out to prevent readers from trying it at home) and replied,"This baby was all I needed. It was a piece of cake, really. And FYI, it's _asagohan mae_. Before breakfast."

"Enough with the silly jokes, Sensei. What are you doing so early? I'm sleepy."

"Say that in English, now."

"I am sleepy."

"Excellent! So change into your sweats and follow me!"

"Could you explain the meaning of 'so' in Japanese, now?"

"That's an excellent question. I said that we'd all be playing baseball today, remember? I waited and waited, but I got so sick of waiting for everyone to show up that I came to get you!"

"Baseball? You mean that thing where people hit balls and throw them?"

"Yes. Baseball in English and baseball in German. Today's the game! How could you sleep in on the big day?"

"I honestly have no idea when you mentioned a baseball game."

"I'll tell you the details now. And don't worry about the batting order—I don't care even if you butt in line."

"Sensei, I'm sleepy and hungry. I don't wanna do anything today. Good night."

"Wait! This is the kind of time when you should be trying your hardest! At this rate, you'll live your entire life being nothing but a high school girl who loves guns!"

"I don't plan on being a high school girl forever."

"But once you take up baseball, you'll be a high school girl who loves guns and has played baseball! HSGWLGAHPB for short."

"I don't need a nickname that sounds like a foreign radio channel. I might bite my tongue if I try to pronounce it. I'm going back to bed now…"

As Naruko slowly squirmed back into bed, "That's a shame. I suppose I should give up for today…" Kagurazaka Sensei sighed, scratching her head.

Great, Naruko thought, returning to bed at a snail's pace and crawling into her still-warm blankets. She pulled them up, and just as she prepared to enter sleep mode,

"I was planning to get us the special breakfast set menu from, the world's tastiest restaurant; the boxed lunch from , where you'd have to be lucky to get a meal even after waiting in line; and the full-course dinner at. But if you insist on not playing baseball, I suppose there's nothing I can do."

Three seconds after Kagurazaka Sensei finished speaking, Naruko finished changing into the red school-issue sweats.

With her hair still an unholy mess, she looked up with glittering eyes at Kagurazaka Sensei. "Did you really think you could win without my help?"

"I'll be waiting downstairs, so come on down soon." Kagurazaka Sensei said, leaving the room.

"I can't slack on club activities. No sir. … _ssssp._ "

Oh, she's drooling. Naruko sucked in saliva.

"Baseball this time, huh? Well, it's not like we get a lot of demon attacks these days." Kuroneko spoke for the first time in this story. She usually keeps her mouth shut when other people are around, so it's only natural that she doesn't get many lines.

"Yeah. True." Naruko said lazily. Kuroneko was right. Students hadn't been falling to temptation recently. The most recent victims were the villains hunting Rias and the villains who were after Kuuko.

After half a year of chaos and confusion, the students would no longer be tempted that easily.

And it was true that being a magical girl of justice had become pretty boring recently. Kuroneko spoke.

"It's okay to take a break once and have fun in a while. As long as you don't trouble other people."

"Just have faith in me, Kuroneko. As long as I'm on the team, victory is a guarantee!"

"Huh. Have you ever played baseball?" Kuroneko asked surprised. Naruko confidently shook her head.

"As if. But—"

"But?"

"It's a sport where you follow the ball. It's just like shooting. Piece of cake."

"I don't think I follow your train of thought."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Argh, I'm hungry. I can't run on an empty stomach…"

"Run, run! Consider this your warm-up!"

Kagurazaka Sensei and Naruko were running up the slope toward the school.

Naruko was in school-issue sweats and a pair of running shoes, with her gun belt around her waist and Kuroneko hanging from it. And, as per Kagurazaka Sensei's orders, she was carrying a small cloth bag containing towels.

The sky was beautiful and clear that November morning. The sun had already risen and was shining a bright white.

There was a bit of a chill in the air. But Naruko grew up in the colds of Hokkaido—the sweats were enough to keep her warm.

"Now, now! Run faster!"

Kagurazaka Sensei, who was not from Hokkaido, was wearing a windbreaker over her sweats. She cut in front of Naruko and began to run backwards, spurring her on— "C'mon! Run! Hah… wheeze…" —and quickly ran short of breath. What in the world was this person trying to do?

"I don't believe this." Naruko was forced to stop.

"I hate getting old." Kagurazaka Sensei grumbled like a grandmother. She took off her windbreaker and began walking with it under her arm.

Naruko kept pace with Kagurazaka Sensei and climbed up the cherry blossom hill, where the leaves were beginning to fall. Because the school was on top of a slope, it felt like she had to climb a mountain every day.

They passed through the gates and stepped onto the grounds.

It was before 7 in the morning on a Sunday. There could be no one else there. At least, that was what Naruko thought.

"No way!"

Her shock wasn't very surprising.

There was a large carpet spread out in the middle of the vast grounds, and on top of it was a long table and rows of chairs. Young waiters were going back and forth as they prepared breakfast.

Next to the table was a truck with the logo of a famous restaurant painted on the side. The back was probably equipped with kitchen facilities.

Waiters came out of the back of the truck one after another, expertly placing steaming dishes—specifically, fluffy omelets, cooked sausages, freshly-made hot sandwiches, piping- hot tea, and fresh-squeezed orange juice—on the table.

Naruko snapped out of her daze and mumbled solemnly. "Incredible… amIseeingamirageunderthesunrightnow?"

She was so shocked she forgot to put spaces between her words.

The fancy breakfast table set up out of nowhere in the middle of the deserted school grounds under the autumn sky was nothing short of unbelievable. Like surrealist art.

"Now, take a seat. We'll talk over breakfast. You guys too."

'You guys'? Naruko turned around— "Huh?"

There stood Naruto-senpai, Ryota, and Kuuko and Rem. They must have just arrived themselves.

Normally, Naruko would have sensed them coming. But she must have been too distracted by the food.

Hi. Hello. Her fellow students greeted her. All four of them were dressed like they were born to play sports.

Like Naruko, Kuuko and Rem were in school-issue sweats.

For some reason, Naruto was decked out in white Puma-brand clothes. Suddenly, a single dove flew past. In slow motion, at that.

Ryota was also in brand-name clothes. Adidas, to be specific. In contrast to Naruto, he was dressed entirely in black.

As many of you may know, Puma and Adidas are companies that sprang up in the wake of a feud between two brothers. They are sworn rivals.

"Sit! Sit! Let's have breakfast!"

Kagurazaka Sensei pushed the members (and temporary members) of the Take Action Now Club into their seats. On one side sat the ladies and on the other side sat the gentlemen.

The uniformed waiters seemed to have no questions about this questionable scene as they asked the members if they wanted milk and sugar in their coffee. That's a professional for you.

Because the students also knew that being shocked at every surprising thing Kagurazaka Sensei did was a waste of effort, they decided to play along and enjoy their breakfasts.

Kagurazaka Sensei suddenly stood.

"Let's eat! Thank you for the meal!"

It was a short but sweet speech—the world would be a happier place if all pre-meal speeches were about this long. Everyone repeated after her in unison and dug into their meals.

Happily, and without a shred of suspicion about why she was eating breakfast in the middle of the grounds on a Sunday, Naruko savored her meal.

Not a single thought went through her head.

Sunlight glinted off her silver spoon and fork as they drew a marvelous arc of light through the air.

It was like the brushstrokes of a master painter, or perhaps the swing of a baton at the fingertips of a seasoned maestro. Ah… beautiful.

Rem, sitting across from Naruko, was almost a match for her in speed. Kuuko seemed to already be used to her pace, and was not particularly shocked.

A short while later.

"Naturally, there's a reason I gathered everyone here today!" Kagurazaka Sensei said as they continued to eat.

At that point, Naruko had finished nine omelets and had ordered a tenth with a side of veggies and was chugging a glass of milk. More, huh?

Finishing the glass, Naruko ordered for another. Then, "You said something about baseball." She finally said.

"Yes! Today, we're going to play baseball together. That's today's club activity! We're going to win for sure!"

Hm. Oh? Oh my. Et cetera. Seeing as the members other than Naruto were a little surprised, it seemed that Kagurazaka Sensei had said nothing about the plans to them.

And yet all the members had come out to school so early. Such good children.

Naruto elegantly wiped a corner of his mouth on a napkin, then slightly raised his hand and spoke.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, Naruto!"

"Who will we be playing against?"

Right. Since Kagurazaka Sensei mentioned winning, there must have been an opponent prepared for them. Naruto had an acute eye for challenges.

"They'll be here in the afternoon. I'll tell you then." Naruto backed off for the time being.

Then, Ryota asked a question. He was also enthusiastic about challenges. "What do we do until then? And why do you have to keep their identity a secret?"

It wasn't even eight in the morning. Ryota's question was understandable. The other members, including Naruko, all turned to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"What else? Practice! Have any of you played baseball before?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"I've dabbled in it a little for experience's sake, but I can play any position, including umpire."

That's not what you call 'dabbling'. In this guy's case, it might be easier to ask what he _hasn't_ done before.

"All right. Anyone else?"

No one said anything. Zero exp. Kagurazaka Sensei nodded, satisfied.

"Then I'll turn you all into usable baseball players! That's what this practice session will be all about!"

She'd answered Ryota's first question, but her planning was a mess. They only had four hours to practice. Was the game really planned on such late notice?

"FYI, I scheduled the game a week ago. I wouldn't have been able to reserve all your meals otherwise."

Why didn't you just tell us then!? Naruko cried via telepathy, but Kagurazaka Sensei ignored her and answered the second question.

"Your opponents are a secret because I want you to keep your guard up! If I told you, you'll end up thinking, 'Hah! We can take 'em, no problem!'. Who can say if overconfidence won't end up bringing down our team?"

What are you talking about? You're the one who gathered a bunch of newbies and gave them a measly four hours to practice!

Ignoring Naruko's telepathy again, Kagurazaka Sensei looked around and asked for more questions.

"Umm… do we have to play baseball too?" Rem asked the obvious question, a mountain of sausages piled on her plate.

Rem and Kuuko were only first-years. Their builds and personalities weren't exactly suited for competition. But Kagurazaka Sensei replied, "Absolutely. But standing around is all defense does! Now, eat lots and fight hard!"

"Oh. Okay." Rem mumbled, downcast.

"Baseball, huh." Kuuko breathed a sigh.

"More ketchup on the omelet, please." Naruko said, returning to her breakfast.

"Let's eat to our heart's content and put all our effort into practice. A healthy breakfast brings out quality performance in the athlete. Glucose, the brain's energy source, is critical to improving memory and concentration." Naruto recited, as tranquil as ever.

"…"

And Ryota glowered at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Without a care for the varied reactions of the people around the table in the middle of the grounds, the waiter served Naruko her omelet with an extra helping of ketchup.

After breakfast. It was past eight.

"All right, it's practice time! First!"

First? Kagurazaka Sensei said loudly, out of the blue. What was she planning to tell the students, whose eyes were on her?

"First, we take a 30-minute break! It's not good to exercise right after you eat." Okay.

The students stood from their chairs and plopped down on the grounds, which were still wet with dew.

That's a half-hour cut of practice time.

Thirty minutes later. It was a little before nine.

"We're the unbeatable Take Action Now Club~ "

We're the unbeatable Take Action Now Club~

The members of the Take Action Now Club were running laps around the grounds as part of their warm-up. The restaurant employees had already left on the truck.

"Kagurazaka Sensei's the hot supervisor~ "

Kagurazaka Sensei, jogging in the lead, was singing. She was also completely tone-deaf, but let's set that aside for now.

Kagurazaka Sensei's the hot supervisor~

The students, running in a line behind her, repeated after Kagurazaka Sensei.

It was like a scene out of a US Marines boot camp(also known as recruit training). Songs like this are known as military cadences. That was another morsel of useless information courtesy of the author.

"No matter who's in the way~ "

No matter who's in the way~

"They can't beat sensei's charm~ "

They can't beat sensei's charm~

"Don't tell the missus~ "

Don't tell the missus~

"That there's a beauty like her around~ "

That there's a beauty like her around~

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!"

Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!

Kagurazaka Sensei's lyrics are full of self-praise.

Naruko was already mindlessly repeating after Kagurazaka Sensei, but it's a little sad to see Rem giving her all and Kuuko singing with her lovely voice.

"We've got a long way to go! Five more laps around the field!" Kagurazaka Sensei ordered. "Let's get mo—I'm getting tired."

Four seconds later, she collapsed. They sat her down on the concrete steps next to the school building, and Naruto took over as drill sergeant.

"Let's give it our best shot. Don't pressure yourselves to run too fast."

And without singing a single strange song, they silently jogged around the field five more times and finished.

"Hah… hah…"

At that point, Rem was already exhausted. Her face was dripping with sweat.

"…"

No one noticed that Kuroneko, hanging from Naruko's belt, was silently, stealthily, and discreetly observing her.

It would be weird if someone did.

Naruto, Naruko, and Ryota were only about as tired as they would be if they'd gone to the door to grab the morning paper. In other words, they were just fine. Not a drop of sweat on their brows.

And, "Are you okay, Rem?"

Kuuko, who worriedly looked at Rem's sweaty face under her mop of blue hair— "Don't worry about me. If you're tired, you should get some rest."

—did not look very tired. That's a real singer for you. She must be in excellent shape. She's probably got abs of steel.

Maybe she was already used to her fretting; Rem thought she should do as she said. But at that moment, "There's no time for rest! We're playing catch!" Kagurazaka Sensei commanded, having been revived. It looks like she's only got two modes—on or off. Rem's eyes grew moist.

"Here's your gear!"

No one could explain how or when, but a cart had appeared at Kagurazaka Sensei's feet, laden with gloves, bats, and helmets and baseball caps emblazoned with the club initials. In other words, baseball gear.

The students took up their things. Frankly, this was the first time Naruko had ever touched a baseball glove. She placed it on her head for the moment to try and figure out how to use it, but that probably wasn't the answer.

The _hat_ was what went on her head. Everyone donned light green baseball caps. Ah, yes. Much lighter than the gloves, and they even had bills to shade their eyes. Perfect.

"Let me teach you how to use a glove."

The multitalented Naruto taught Naruko, Rem, and Kuuko how to put on and use a glove. Meanwhile, Ryota—

"…"

—kept silent, knowing it was not yet the time to strike.

As Naruto instructed, everyone put their gloves tightly on their non-throwing hands. Rem, being left-handed, put his on his right hand. Kagurazaka Sensei was prepared.

As for the ball, all they had to do was curl the glove in the shape of a pouch and stick it in their hands. Such simplicity.

They began playing catch.

Kuuko and Rem were a pair, standing about five meters apart as they practiced.

"Here goes, Kuuko. Hah!"

"Oh! Oh no, oh no… Ah! I caught it! Look!" Ah, this looks fun.

Kuuko smiled much more often in recent days, probably thanks to that huge burden being lifted from her shoulders.

No, this was probably what she was really like. Rem's eyes curled into a smile at the sight. Kuuko and Rem, having not played catch before, had no technique and threw without a shred of accuracy, but that didn't matter.

The important thing was that they liked each other and were having fun. How could they not enjoy practice?

Sometimes, the ball would fly off in strange directions.

"Oh! Sorry, Kuuko!"

"It's okay. I'll get it. Hyah!"

"Whoa!"

"Ah, I'm sorry."

They giggled and shouted, a lovey-dovey couple.

"Wow! You're getting better, Kuu-chan."

"Hee hee. You too, Rem."

Let's leave the lovebirds alone for now.

Now, for the protagonist.

"Give it your best shot, Sensei!"

"Then here goes!"

She was facing Kagurazaka Sensei. They were just getting started, so they stood about ten meters apart.

"There!"

Kagurazaka Sensei suddenly threw, her form polished. The clean white ball flew at Naruko in a straight line, low near the ground.

"Hm!"

Naruko's sense of motion perception grunted.

She'd never played things like baseball, but throws like this were a walk in the park. Naruko kept her eyes trained on the ball to the end as it sped toward her. And, Now! Here's your chance! Go!

With perfect form, Naruko raised her left hand and reached for Kagurazaka Sensei's ball.

"Hah!"

And struck it.

The glove on her hand was soft, but for someone as athletic as Naruko, sending a ball flying was a walk in the park.

"Uh…?"

As Kagurazaka Sensei watched, baffled, the ball flew overhead, crossed the grounds, and landed in the swimming pool with a loud splash.

And she nails it! A home run, folks! She hits it straight out of the park!

"Awesome."

Naruko looked very satisfied. She was glowing.

"I did it, Sensei! I just hit it! What do you think?" She asked proudly.

"You did it, Naruko! Now go get the ball." Kagurazaka Sensei replied angrily.

"What the heck? I hit the ball, didn't I?"

Naruko sighed as she ran across the grounds, not understanding why she had been scolded.

"Naruko, do you know what baseball is?" Kuroneko asked tentatively, hanging from her belt.

"I hit the ball. The person with the pitching mission throws, and I hit."

"Mission? Anyway, you're not exactly wrong. But that's what a batter does. Right now, you're just throwing and catching balls to prepare for defense. You're playing catch."

"I get it now! Mystery solved."

"Honestly."

"So when the game starts, I have to be the batter and hit the ball when the other team's pitcher throws."

"You could say that."

"With this glove."

"…Naruko, be quiet for a second and listen to me."

Kuroneko gave Naruko a lengthy lecture about the basics of baseball, but let's omit that for length.

As she listened, Naruko paddled at the pool water to coax the ball floating in the middle of the pool toward her. She eventually got it to the edge and scooped it out.

"—and they take turns until the bottom of the ninth inning, at which point the team with more runs wins. That's about the gist of it." Kuroneko finished.

"Okay. I've got it. Thanks, Kuroneko. Tell me more if I need details." Naruko said, heading back to the grounds.

Running back, Naruko frowned slightly.

"But baseball isn't what I imagined at all. I thought there'd be more running, slashing, getting eaten, or killing."

"Hm? Where'd you get that idea, Naruko?"

"Well, I read a popular baseball manga the other day. It was really good."

"What's the title?"

"Shingeki no Kyojin."

"That's not a baseball manga, Naruko. Wrong giants."

A little earlier—when Naruko had just hit her home run.

"Let's take things easy for now."

"Not at all. Show no mercy, please."

Naruto and Ryota stood about twenty meters apart as they began to practice.

Naruto, dressed in sweats with his katana still at his side, was a comical sight. But he doesn't care, so oh well.

And as he threw with all the tension of a warm-up, the ball flew at terrifying speeds—

 _Thud._

—and landed directly in the middle of Ryota's glove.

"…"

Ryota's expressionless throw was also a blazer. The ball sang as it cut a straight line through the air.

"Hmph."

 _Thud_.

Naruto swung his hand without an ounce of effort and caught the throw.

"…"

Ryota was feigning discipline, but he was actually quite irritated. Damn it.

Naruto threw again. He stepped back slightly, then ran forward as he threw for an additional burst of force. But Ryota had little difficulty in catching the ball.

He could never let himself stoop to being a dog picking up dropped sticks from the ground. That was defeat and humiliation.

Ryota also stepped back and ran forward as he hurled a powerful pitch at Naruto's face. Naruto again caught the ball with nonchalance.

Take this! Catch. Take that! Catch.

As they continued, the distance between them began to grow wider.

And, "I'm back, Sensei."

By the time Naruko returned from the pool, "Hah!" Naruto and Ryota were focused entirely on their game of long-distance catch.

Naruto was at the very end of the school grounds. With all the momentum he could muster, he launched a frightening throw at Ryota, dozens of meters away. Like Ichiro Suzuki throwing to home plate.

Fumbling is humiliation! Ryota desperately caught the ball, and as though lobbing a live grenade, threw it back immediately.

But as he only ever aimed at Naruto's face, it was nothing short of a cakewalk for Naruto to catch it. Look, he's even humming to himself.

"What're they doing?" Naruko asked, standing next to Kagurazaka Sensei. The latter grinned. "I'm sure it's just like playing fetch with a dog. On Expert difficulty."

After the warm-ups, they started the next stage of training.

"Now, we'll all be practicing our pitching!"

No one noticed when, but Kagurazaka Sensei had put on protective gear and was dressed like a genuine catcher. There's no ball she can't catch.

"I'll catch your throws, so think of yourselves as the pitcher and throw as hard as you can, but to somewhere I can catch! I'll judge who gets to be the pitcher."

Of course. She was trying to see who was most suitable for the role.

"Then if I may demonstrate."

Naruto quietly stepped onto the mound. The combination of katana, sweats, baseball cap, and glove was suspicious to be sure. It was awkward to anyone's eyes, but I'm sure they'll get used to it.

Then, he swung his throwing arm forward. His arms and legs cut the air as the first pitch hurled toward Kagurazaka Sensei—

"Take this."

Naruko, who was standing next to him, also pitched at the same time. Uh-oh.

"Ack!"

Kagurazaka Sensei was taken by surprise.

Naruto's bull's-eye strike and Naruko's sling flew toward the same point. There was nothing to be done now.

Kagurazaka Sensei may be a weirdo and a freak, but even she couldn't catch two pitches at once.

"Wait—"

All she could do was roll for cover to the side.

The two balls passed over Kagurazaka Sensei's legs as she hugged the ground, collided in midair, and flew off in different directions.

The students other than Naruko and the lone black colored cat keychain stared blankly.

"Look! A strike!" Naruko whooped, her fists clenched triumphantly.

Soon, in the midst of a resounding silence, Kagurazaka Sensei returned to home plate with a look of utter vexation.

"NARUKO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Naruko was scolded again.

Following Naruto was Ryota.

"You stay on standby there, Naruko." Kagurazaka Sensei ordered.

Naruko squatted about fifteen meters behind the mound.

"Kuroneko, did you know that there's only supposed to be one pitcher on the field at one time? Means you can't have two or more people throwing at the same time. Even though there's eight other people on the team who're doing nothing."

Kuroneko said nothing. It seems like she sort of wants to say, "Sure, I didn't say that you couldn't have two pitchers on the field, but—".

Naruko's grumbling continued.

"This is stupid. If you're throwing the ball to take out the batter, the best strategy would be to deploy as many pitchers as possible at once. Every soldier knows that you have to synchronize fire so the enemy can't even raise his head."

No comment, thought Kuroneko.

The test to pick the pitcher of the Take Action Now Club continued.

Naruto's pitches howled across the field, but Ryota matched him for speed and force. There was no clear victor. Both were deadly serious, and Ryota especially was desperately giving his all into his throws.

Kuuko and Rem took the test as well. Well, hmm. Hopefully their throws actually reach the catcher before bouncing off the ground first.

And finally, it was Naruko's turn. She was permitted to stand.

"All right. Only one pitcher on the field at a time. I got that memorized!"

Fixing her cap and taking the mound, Naruko stood. Naruto gave her the ball and a piece of advice.

"Naruko. This plate under you is the rubber. You have to begin your throw with your foot on it. I'll teach you all the details later, but keep that in mind for now."

"I see."

If the pitcher could throw from anywhere, someone might end up standing just three meters from the batter. It made sense.

As Naruto instructed, and as he had done, Naruko raised her arm and leg—in other words, used her entire body—to throw the first pitch.

The ball shot across the field and into Kagurazaka Sensei's glove. It had flown in a straight line into the very middle of the glove. A perfect strike.

"You're doing well." Naruto praised Naruko from behind. Naruko chuckled, embarrassed. She caught the ball Kagurazaka Sensei threw back and prepared to pitch again.

"Heh."

Oh? Kagurazaka Sensei smiled confidently and slightly lowered her glove. Naruto noticed, but he said nothing to Naruko.

"There."

Naruko pitched.

Just like before, the ball flew at Kagurazaka Sensei. And with a pleasant _thud_ , it shot into the glove.

Kagurazaka Sensei grinned and threw back the ball. Then, "That was pretty good, Naruko. Try throwing like that again."

"Okay!"

Naruko's third, fourth, and fifth pitches were drawn like magnets into Kagurazaka Sensei's glove, even as she moved slightly between throws.

"Man, throwing is fun!" Naruko grinned proudly.

Without a hint of fatigue or stress, Naruko happily continued pitching.

At some point, Ryota stood by Naruto to watched Naruko pitch.

"Can you tell?" Naruto asked without turning to him.

"Yes." Ryota replied immediately, a look of fear in his eyes. "She's incredible."

"She's incredible."

For once they were in agreement.

"Hah!"

Naruko's eighth pitch landed right in Kagurazaka Sensei's glove, which she had purposely held out quite far from her body. Kagurazaka Sensei caught it without moving her arm in the least.

"All done. Everyone, gather!"

The students all went to home plate.

"I will now announce the results of our auditions! The glorious position of pitcher goes to… Naruko!"

"Who, me?" Naruko asked, pointing at herself. She was taken completely by surprise.

"Yes. We need you on the mound, Naruko. It's a very important job, so do your best."

"Why me? Naruto-senpai's pitches were way faster."

"True, but it feels like you'd be a better pick for this job. Call it a woman's intuition!"

"Huh. Right…"

Naruko didn't feel like questioning such illogical reasoning. In any case, having realized that a pitcher was something like the most important and coolest position—

"Leave it to me!"

—Naruko thumped her chest proudly. Then she coughed. Must've hit too hard.

"Then we'll take a short break. Let's not get dehydrated—there are sports drinks in the basket."

As Kagurazaka Sensei instructed, "Let's go, you two."

Naruko pulled Kuuko and Rem to the basket by the school building. Naruto and Ryota were left behind.

"I'm surprised I didn't get any reactions from our two non-aces." Kagurazaka Sensei commented.

"Not at all."

"Not at all."

They replied simultaneously.

"I suppose. Her control was so good she managed to throw the ball into the glove without a single mistake. Where does she get such mechanically good accuracy? Is it because she's so talented with firearms?" Kagurazaka Sensei wondered.

Maybe.

The clock on the school building indicated that it was ten in the morning. The autumn sky was a perfectly clear blue. And underneath,

"Hit it!"

With an unusually terse command, batting practice began.

"All right! I'mma hit it!"

Standing at home plate in a helmet and holding an aluminum bat was Naruko.

This time, she did not confuse which side of the bat to hold. She was probably considering the weight balance of the bat as a weapon.

Kagurazaka Sensei was again the catcher. Naruto was the pitcher this time.

The other three had scattered across the field to practice defense and picking up the ball. Naturally, they instructed Kuuko and Rem to run away from the faster hits.

"Naruko, do you know what a batter is supposed to do?" Asked Kagurazaka Sensei, who had personally seen what Naruko had done over the course of morning practice.

"Yes! When our team's on the offensive, one person comes up here at a time with the club— I mean, bat—and hit the ball that the enemy pitcher throws, without letting their feet leave the square here."

"That's right. You've got it."

"And if the ball hits the pitcher, we score a point!"

"No."

Please wait while Kagurazaka Sensei explains things to Naruko.

"All right! I'mma hit it!"

After the explanation, Naruko repeated herself at the plate. Naruto raised his arm and threw the first pitch.

The ball flew at Naruko in a straight line. It was a perfect throw to the center, neither too fast nor slow.

"Yeah! Awesome pitch!" Aren't you gonna hit it?

"Hah!"

With a battle cry, Naruko swung. Her form was pretty good.

 _Whoosh. Clang!_

The bat loudly struck the ball, which flew into the air.

 _Crash!_

Which then shattered a window on the second floor of the school and disappeared inside. "Take that! Home run!"

No, that's a foul.

The home plate was placed in front of the school building to prevent such a thing. So how did the ball end up breaking a window? It had suddenly made a right-angle turn in midair.

"Naruko…"

Kagurazaka Sensei raised her mask and asked quietly, "Why'd the ball veer off like that?"

"I thought I'd give it a bit of a curve."

"Oh? You did that on purpose?"

"Yeah. That way, it'll be harder for the defense to catch. I added a bit of force to the bat, like I was slicing off the bottom left of the ball. I'm really good at billiards, you know!" Naruko grinned.

Kagurazaka Sensei put a hand on her shoulder.

"All I know is that you're a genius of _some_ sort, Naruko."

They switched pitchers to Naruko, with her excellent control.

"Hah!"

 _Clang_.

"There!" _Clang._

It was determined that Naruto and Ryota had no trouble with batting. And—

"Ah-whoa!"

 _Whoosh._

"Eek!"

 _Whoosh_.

—it was determined that, in contrast, Rem and Kuuko were completely useless. That was pretty much expected.

And finally, Naruto took the mound again with Kagurazaka Sensei batting. "You're all dead!"

 _Whoosh._

Awful.

"That's strange. Maybe I'm not in tip-top shape today? Could you throw me a couple more, Naruto?"

 _Whoosh. Whoosh._

"Hmm. I don't like the feel of this bat. Ah, there. This one's got a nice weight to it."

 _Whoosh._

"That was a little slow. I couldn't get the timing straight. Could you make a little faster, Naruto? That'll be easier to hit."

 _Whoosh. Whoosh._

"Curve balls! I need that bit of curve. Could you do that, Naruto?"

 _Whoosh._

"It's the sun! The sun keeps getting in my eyes. Can someone just move it aside a bit?"

"Sensei, we should start practicing for defense."

Good on you, Ryota.

It was nearly 11 when they began defense practice.

What were they doing? Catching the balls Kagurazaka Sensei hit and getting them as fast as they could to Naruto at first base.

"I see. So we pick up the ball and send it to first base, which takes the batter out of play." First off was Naruko the pitcher, who finally had begun to understand baseball.

"Here goes! Hyah!"

Kagurazaka Sensei tossed the ball into the air with her left hand and swung.

As she intended, the ball rolled in front of Naruko. For someone who couldn't get a single hit on Naruto's pitches, Kagurazaka Sensei was doing quite well. Talk about selective talents.

"Leave it to me!"

Naruko charged like a bull.

Picking up the ball in her gloved left hand, she quickly threw it to first base with her right.

 _Thud._

The ball landed in Naruto's glove. Excellent. After Naruko grabbed several balls rolling on the ground, Kagurazaka Sensei sent a rather fast one flying at her. Naruko stretched her arm and snatched it out of the air.

"That was great, Naruko. Your eyes are always on the ball, and you're very quick." After noting that Naruko had no problems, they switched out.

Up this time was Ryota, who would be the shortstop.

"Here!"

Kagurazaka Sensei hit a fast one toward third base.

"Hah!"

Ryota lunged like a dog.

"Go!"

Then, he leapt into the air and passed to Naruto. It was a very difficult move, but he was quick about it. But the ball seems to be flying quite low.

It was a hard one to catch, rather quick and aimed to bounce off the ground right in front of Naruto.

"Hmph."

But without so much as a blink, Naruto kept one of his long legs on the base as he reached forward. And as though scooping it out of the air, he caught it on the rebound with ease.

"Tch!"

Ryota and Naruto both had pulled off an excellent play, but the former seemed vexed. It was almost as though he wanted Naruto to fumble and look bad in front of everyone.

"Excellent throw. Keep it up."

Naruto was completely nonchalant. Ryota ground his teeth.

Ryota continued to catch Kagurazaka Sensei's difficult hits with ease and throw them to Naruto like a demon. Naruto caught them all.

Even from places the third baseman should be covering.

"Hah!"

As though sensing the angle of the ball against Kagurazaka Sensei's bat, Ryota ran for the balls and easily caught them.

At this rate, they wouldn't need anyone on third base. We're firing all the third basemen, folks. A mass restructuring.

Following Ryota was Naruto.

"Hah!"

Naruto also showcased incredible speed as he caught everything that flew between first and second base. Look at the size of his defensive zone.

Ryota and Naruto alone were probably enough to take care of the infield. Although it wasn't certain how they'd deal with even a single successful run.

"Hmm…" Kagurazaka Sensei intoned. "I knew they'd be good, but this is even better than I'd expected."

The team practiced lazily until noon. That was because Kagurazaka Sensei had said, "You'll tire yourself out if you work too hard. Let's take it easy."

Rem and Kuuko could catch anything that rolled slowly in their direction, but their throws were abysmal and they ran from anything that flew at them. Maybe Kagurazaka Sensei realized that practice was meaningless with these people.

That was why they probably spent more time listening to Naruto's lectures than practicing on the field.

Kindly and considerately, Naruto explained the essential rules and plays.

Thanks to him, even a baseball newbie like Naruko finally had a basic grasp of the rules. Afterwards, she mumbled to herself,

"I see. So there's no such thing as runner knock-out in Japanese baseball." There's no such thing in _any_ country's baseball. This ain't MMA.

"Oh. But sometimes when I'm listening to baseball matches, I hear stuff like 'strike', 'taking out the second baseman', 'WHIP', and 'he gets picked off!'. Whoops."

Where do I start?

The hands on the clock tilted into afternoon.

"LUNCHTIME!"

As Naruko's excitement surged, lunchtime approached.

"YEEEEEEEEES!"

A terrifying cry of exuberance shook the grounds. That's understandable.

After all, they received box lunches from a famous place where lunch hour reservations were packed solid for the next three months.

Large boxed lunches—all fifty of them—were delivered on the back of a small truck. Along with hot tea and miso soup in thermos bottles.

Naruko and the others laid out a mat on the concrete platform between the school building and the grounds and prepared for lunch—a picnic overlooking the vast grounds.

"Well, let's prepare for the game and eat to our heart's content! The enemy will be here at 1:30, and the game will begin at 2. So take your time and relax until then. Let's eat!" Said Kagurazaka Sensei.

Let's eat.

With that, Naruko moved like a monster.

"Mm! This Kyoto-style _gindara_ sashimi! The _koshihikari_ rice from Uonuma! The unagi egg rolls! The Kyoto-style _tsukemono_! YESSSSSS!"

She was certainly eating, but she was so quick her hands were a blur.

And yet she didn't spill a single crumb. What incredible balance. Like an industrial robot wiring integrated circuits.

"Finished!"

Naruko had just finished her first box, without leaving a single grain of rice. The box was pretty hefty, you know.

This technique was only possible because Naruko is a trained gourmand. Normal readers, please eat at a normal pace and chew your food before swallowing.

The second box was opened. And finished. And then the third. What speed. In contrast,

"Delicious."

"It's very good."

Naruto and Ryota were eating at a normal pace, but with supreme elegance. But one just didn't seem to be enough for them, as they both reached for seconds. They could probably eat more than three boxes.

"Ah… that was good." Kuuko, who had a healthy appetite, cleaned out her own box. And— "Um… can I have another one?" Rem asked hesitantly.

"Go right ahead!" Kagurazaka Sensei, who was on her second box, handed Rem her fifth. Although she was still behind Naruko (who was on her eighth), she was still wolfing it down. And she had room for more.

"Th-thank you…" Rem took the box and went back to chewing.

Kuuko did not comment, already knowing about Rem's enormous appetite. She'd also eaten a lot for breakfast, too.

Rem, who was busy eating— "…Hm?" —noticed the smiling Idol watch her eat.

"…"

She blushed.

"Hee hee." Kuuko smiled.

And from behind the happy couple— "Sensei! Pass me another box?" —cried the protagonist.

It looks like spring is still far away for one student.

It was after lunch, but before the opponents arrived.

"Man. The sky's beautiful today."

Naruko lay on the mat on the school grounds and stared up at the blue sky. Next to her lay Kuuko and Rem, their adorable faces deep in sleep.

Across from them lay Naruto, Kagurazaka Sensei, and Ryota, their eyes listlessly closed.

"Me too…" Naruko mumbled. 0.05 seconds later, she fell into sleep mode.

The Take Action Now Club was taking a nap.

It looked like six sticks had been lined up together.

"It definitely looked a little strange, but I saw them all moving until a little earlier. And anything could happen at that school, really, so I ignored it."

—is what the housewife (Female, age 35) who had been watching from a nearby apartment went on to say on the interview.

And at last, the fated hour and a half was upon them.(Note: Japanese Standard Time, +9 GMT).

Though there was no alarm, Kagurazaka Sensei sat up like a machine. Ryota's body, which she had been hugging from behind like a pillow, also rose.

"Mm…"

Still half-asleep, Kagurazaka Sensei threw him. Ryota rolled.

"Agh!"

And he woke up.

Incidentally, when Kagurazaka Sensei was hugging him, he had a very sweet expression on his face. Just like the face a dog makes when you pet him. Although I'm not sure why.

Soon, Naruto opened his eyes. Then Kuuko. Then Rem.

One by one, the chosen warriors of the Take Action Now Club rose to face the moment of truth.

"Zzz… I can eat more… yeah… a world made of curry bread…" Someone please wake up that protagonist.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Here's to a clean match!" Kagurazaka Sensei said energetically.

The members of the Take Action Now Club stood in a row alongside her. And across, "A clean match. Thank you, Kagurazaka Sensei."

The response came from an ordinary female student from the school.

She was a tall girl with a lively air about her. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing red school-issue sweats.

"I'm thankful to everyone from the Take Action Now Club." She added. Following her, Thank you!

The opponents standing in a row behind her cried in unison, taking off their caps and bowing.

Naruko spoke. "Kagurazaka Sensei… you don't mean…"

"Yes, Naruko. Everyone, we'll be facing the school baseball team today!"

Yes. Standing before the Take Action Now Club were nine boys in uniform and a girl in sweats.

"I see! That explains it…" Naruko mumbled in understanding.

"Let's have a clean match, everyone. Get to practicing, now! We'll be having a quick chat with Kae." Said Kagurazaka Sensei.

"Okay." "Let's go."

"Let's get started."

"Yeah!"

The nine members of the baseball team set down their things and began to run laps around the grounds. Wait, nine? That's only just enough for a game.

But before that, let's go to Kagurazaka Sensei. "Let me introduce everyone."

She introduced the girl in sweats who had shown up with the baseball team.

"This here's Kae Watari. She's the manager of our school's baseball team. The team members and I lovingly call her 'Kaecchi'. She's a fourth-year student, just like Naruko and Ryota."

"My name is Kae Watari! It's nice to meet you!"

Kae bowed. She wasn't quite as enthusiastic as Naruko was before a meal, but it was a close match. Her ponytail shook up and down.

Kagurazaka Sensei continued to explain.

"Kaecchi's the one who asked for the match. She wanted to schedule a practice game, but she didn't have contacts in other schools. And, well, to be honest, our school's baseball team isn't that great."

The members of the Take Action Now Club(sans Naruko) got the gist of the situation.

The goal of every high school baseball team was the Kōshien. But the students had never heard of their baseball team winning a single preliminary game necessary to qualify for the elusive tournament.

"The baseball team's not popular, and there aren't many members." Kagurazaka Sensei said ruthlessly, pointing at the team as they ran in a straight line along the grounds.

One, two, three… Yes. Even on a second and third count, there were only nine people.

On one hand, it meant that anyone could enter the starting lineup as soon as they joined the team. On the other, it meant that if even one person missed out, they could not play a game.

In other words, none of the members could back out saying, 'I have a cold today', 'Today's supposed to be my first date with her', 'I'm not feeling it today', or 'my favorite voice actor's concert is today'.

"But they're all passionate, love baseball, and want to win if they can."

Kae nodded at Kagurazaka Sensei's explanation. The nine members of the baseball team were indeed running dutifully.

"And what better training is there than playing a real game? The problem is, you don't get any stronger if you don't play against someone stronger than you. But our team is so close to the bottom that other schools just won't…"

Kae trailed off. To be frank, the baseball team wanted help from other teams, but they were so weak that no one would face them. Understandable.

If a team wanted to take time out of their schedule to practice, they were better off playing against someone helpful. No matter what excuse the other schools gave, that was probably what they were all thinking.

"And that's why Kaecchi here—with her high standards—chose us. We're strong, after all." Kagurazaka Sensei declared. Kae bowed energetically. It was a truly polite request. Kae spoke, her head bowed a full 90 degrees.

"Thank you for taking time out of your Sunday! It's an honor to be able to play against the Take Action Now Club! Thank you!"

"Not at all," Naruto and Ryota replied like gentlemen. But behind them, "I can beat anyone who gets in my way. And I'm going to eat." Naruko muttered. What on earth is on this human's mind? 90% food and 10% drinks.

While the baseball club practiced, the Take Action Now Club sat along the platform and waited.

From the looks of the baseball team's defense practice, they couldn't even pay lip service to their skills. The students were sluggish, and sometimes they made simple mistakes from their lack of experience.

But the team, along with Kae—who was helping to pick up balls—looked happy.

They were not skilled, but they enjoyed the sport. What use was there in liking something they sucked at? Who cares. They were just happy to play.

"To be honest, everyone on the baseball team is a good person…" Kagurazaka Sensei said, sounding grave for once. The Take Action Now Club listened closely.

"…but the problem is their supervisor."

Heh. Just like the Take Action Now Club. Naruko thought, but did not say. She kept herself in line.

Naruko did not know who was the supervisor and coach of the baseball team. Naruto, who knew everything, chimed in.

"Would that be Watanabe-sensei from the social studies department?" Kagurazaka Sensei nodded.

Naruko thought of Watanabe-sensei. She remembered a polite man in his mid-thirties. He was married and had a three-year-old daughter, and was a rather popular teacher.

"Huh?"

There was nothing particularly problematic in that image.

Kuuko and Rem must have thought the same thing, because they also tilted their heads. But Kagurazaka Sensei quickly cleared their doubts.

"He's a good, hardworking teacher, but he changes when he leads the team." She explained. "He loves baseball and he's passionate, but that ends up backfiring. He's too strict on the team—in other words, This is Sparta. He won't let even a single puny mistake slide, and scolds the unlucky student in front of everyone. So a lot of members get angry and quit."

"…"

Although Naruko was a student there, all of this was news to her. All she knew about the school was the menu for the student cafeteria and the school bakery.

Ryota spoke. "So that's why he's not here today."

Come to think of it, Watanabe-sensei was nowhere to be found. Kae the manager was leading the team. To inform you in advance, he won't appear in this story. Probably ever.

"The baseball team may be weak, but they want to have fun and relax. That's how they should be playing in their matches, but they can't play at their best when they're always scared of making mistakes and getting scolded." Kagurazaka Sensei said.

Naruko wasn't sure if that sounded convincing coming from Kagurazaka Sensei, who was always twice as relaxed as everyone else.

"I want to draw your attention to the captain—um, that one. The one doing pitching practice in the corner. He's Shinomiya, a fourth-year student." Kagurazaka Sensei pointed at a student who was solemnly pitching at the catcher.

This time Shinomiya will be a major character in this story, so please try to remember him.

"He's been a very talented student ever since junior high school—a pitcher _and_ a slugger— but he hasn't been playing at his best since he came to our school. Shinomiya always blames himself for his team being weak and for Watanabe-sensei always getting mad at them. Thanks to that, he's suffering from a stomach ulcer at that young age."

Poor thing. The Take Action Now Club gave him looks of pity. He was an example of Japanese responsibility and earnestness gone wrong.

"There is such a thing as being too responsible. If only people were more relaxed, like me!" Kagurazaka Sensei commented.

If every person in the country were like her, the country would fall to ruin. In any case, the Take Action Now Club was facing the baseball team.

"I suppose it won't be as stressful for them to play against us, instead of a genuine team."

Just as Naruto said, in spite of our main trio's incredible athletic skills, the Take Action Now Club was a team of newbies.

Though the baseball team was weak, they practiced hard every day. They would not lose that easily. This might actually be a pretty good match-up.

But— "Sensei, we still have a problem." Said Naruto.

Naturally. Ryota, Kuuko, and Rem had also been concerned for quite some time.

"All right. I'm gonna do this!"

The only person who didn't care was one protagonist named Naruko.

"We only have six people, Sensei. And the other team has only the nine—we can't borrow any players." Naruto said.

"I see you've noticed. Good eye, Naruto!" Kagurazaka Sensei replied like a teacher, and grinned. You know, it takes a special eye to _not_ notice the problem.

 _Clap._

"Oh no! I didn't think about that!" Naruko cried, clapping her hands together, but everyone ignored her.

"Don't worry about it. I prepared three helpers in advance. Come on out!" Kagurazaka Sensei exclaimed, raising her hand. And three men suddenly dropped down—excuse me. Kagurazaka Sensei swung her hand and pointed at the school gates.

"Attention, please!"

As everyone watched, three men rushed ordinarily through the gates. They were _kuroko (_ Kuroko are stagehands in Japanese theatre who dress all in black).

They were three _kuroko_.

Dressed in black with their faces covered by black masks. The very same ones who work in kabuki theater. They had average heights and average builds, and looked nearly identical. Frankly, it's impossible to tell them apart.

Good afternoon. They said in unison, bowing together in perfect sync. What teamwork! Kagurazaka Sensei stood behind them.

"These people are our helpers today! From the left, we have—" The men spoke.

"Please, call me Kato!"

"Please, call me Suzuki!"

"Please, call me Takahashi!"

With names that just begged to be asked, 'those are pseudonyms based on the three most common family names in Japan, aren't they?', one of the _kuroko_ stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Together, the three of us are are _kuroko_! Nice to meet you!"

Finally, they shouted in unison. I feel like I've heard that line somewhere…

Come to think of it, knowing their names is useless if we can't tell them apart. Don't they have nametags?

"It's nice to see you again. And thank you for helping us with the play before." Said Naruto. The people at the play were, yes, in the same outfits. But how did Naruto know they were the same people? Is it the way they smell? Is that it?

"I forgot to introduce them then, but these three were my underclassmen in college." Kagurazaka Sensei lied confidently.

As clever readers may have noticed, these men are members of KAERE.

They've made quite a few appearances, but if you've forgotten them, please refer back to Rias story.

Yes. Composed of talented individuals gathered from the JSDF, the Japan Coast Guard, and the police force, KAERE is the world's number one anti-demon task force!

Hm? How do I know that they're number one?

Because there's only one anti-demon task force in the world.

"We'll be needing your help again today." Naruto said. The rest of the club greeted the _kuroko_ in turn.

Naruko and Ryota, who had seen KAERE—er, them—at the play, were not very surprised. But temporary members Kuuko and Rem were fascinated.

"Um, why are you dressed like _kuroko_?" Kuuko wondered. Any sane person would want to know.

Although she wasn't expecting an answer, they spoke in order, from the left on—in other words, from Takahashi.

"Because I like _kuroko_!"

I suppose that's understandable.

"Because I always dress this way!" Said Suzuki.

I suppose everyone has a different idea of what is fashionable.

"It's Japanate!"

I have no idea what he's talking about.

In any case, with the addition of three dependable _kuroko_ to the team, the Take Action Now Club had nine people.

"Now, time for a strategy meeting."

Glancing at the baseball team, which was hard at work practicing, the club muddled together. Naruko turned into Kagurazaka Sensei, who turned into— Excuse me. The club _huddled_ together. Naturally, they didn't play limbo or anything of the sort.

Kagurazaka Sensei looked everyone in the eye(and in the _kuroko_ 's case, their masks).

"We'll first decide on the positions. I'll be catcher. And as we said earlier, Naruko is the pitcher."

"Yeah!"

"Naruto is on first base."

"Leave it to me."

"Ryota, shortstop."

"Understood."

That's all good. The problem starts here.

"Rem on second base, and Kuuko on third."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

They asked in unison. Being unskilled at catching fast balls, they didn't really want to take the infield.

But Kagurazaka Sensei sounded very nonchalant.

"Don't worry, you two. Just stand next to your plates. You don't even have to catch the ball if it comes. Rem, you hide behind Naruko. Kuuko, if anything happens, run as fast as you can."

She had given up on them right away. Kuuko and Rem were really just there to fill numbers. But they seemed relieved about Kagurazaka Sensei's judgement.

"And I'll leave the outfield to you! I'm counting on you, Mishima! Ito! Shimizu!"

Understood!

The men cried in unison. Wait, did something happen to their names?

"We're counting on you to keep the outfield secure. Throw everything you catch to Ryota or Naruto."

"Understood!"

The baseball team seems to be finished with practice. It was 1:57 in the afternoon.

Ahem. Under the beautiful blue sky, the nine members of the Take Action Now Club and the nine members of the baseball team stood face-to-face before home plate.

On the faces of the baseball team members were quizzical looks—why are we playing against these people?

First was the beautiful but truly bizarre— "Hm? What is it?" —bizarre but truly beautiful Kagurazaka Sensei.

"Let's have a good game."

The cool and handsome Naruto, famous for his katana.

"Um. Let's have a good game."

The second star of the school, Kuuko the famous Idol.

"…"

Ryota, the brown haired pretty boy.

"Hello…"

Rem, a foreigner in looks only.

And three _kuroko_ who were clearly suspicious. You couldn't blame the team for being confused.

The baseball team was a little amused, and very confused.

Incidentally, Naruko—who was completely unremarkable save for her belt—was cast out of the spotlight.

"Hey! I'm the protagonist here!"

Anger will get you nowhere. Although Naruko would have been feared like an apex predator if this were an eating contest.

"Tch. I'll destroy you all. Grr…"

But the only one who responded to her mumbling and teeth-grinding was— "Haah…"

The two teams are finally gathered, but aren't we still missing something? Ah, yes. The umpires.

You need at least four umpires in a baseball game. One at home plate, and one on each of the bases.

Then, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

A cloud of dust swept past the grounds, and four people—who did not look at all like umpires—walked in, shoulder-to-shoulder.

With solemn steps, they stepped forward—four middle-aged men. They looked so grave that they'd probably spent their entire lives refereeing.

It was like the opening sequence of a cop show or a historical drama. It's a shame that there's no BGM.

"You're here."

"You're finally here."

Kagurazaka Sensei and Kae said in unison. They must have been the ones who called the men.

The four men stood side-by-side behind the home plate. The home plate umpire, who was holding a mask, solemnly spoke.

"Good afternoon." He said gravely yet tersely. He had a resonant baritone voice, like a movie star. No one could go against a voice like his.

At the home plate umpire's instruction, the leader of each team stepped forward. Kagurazaka Sensei stepped aside, so Shinomiya was met by Naruto.

The umpire gravely announced the rules.

"The game will last for nine innings, no overtime. No blows to the eyes or below the belt. Hitting with the elbow will be a warning on the first—"

Is this umpire all right?

"—one joker in play. 3 Spades beats joker. Eight Ender and Revolution rules are in play."

Naruto and Shinomiya nodded, listening carefully to the explanation. Are these two all right?

"No passing when the yellow flag is being waved. Stop in case of a red flag, and the checkered flag means the race is finished."

As the umpire continued, Ryota whispered to Kagurazaka Sensei.

"Where did you find these people?"

Kagurazaka Sensei replied quietly.

"On the internet. Kaecchi and I used the library computer to look for umpires in the area—"

Of course. You can find anything on the internet—even umpires for a suspicious game like this.

"—but we couldn't find anyone, so we ended up going to Yahoo Auctions. We got 'em cheap."

Are these umpires really all right?

Now, it's time to decide on who gets to bat first—in other words, which team is first on the offensive.

The home plate umpire took out a coin.

He flipped it over to show that it had both a heads-side and a tails-side. On the heads-side was the profile of a goddess poking out her tongue like Peko-chan. And the tails-side was, for some unknown reason, charred black.

Naruto allowed Shinomiya to pick.

"Um, I… I'll take… tails! No, wait. Heads!" He must be very nervous.

This is only the beginning. Is he really going to be all right?

In any case, the coin toss dictated that the Take Action Now Club was batting first. In other words, the offensive.

"Then, let's begin. All bow!"

"Let's have a clean match!"

"Let's have a clean match!"

Two rows of people bowing to one another in unison. It's a heartwarming sight.

Game start. Finally.

The Take Action Now Club's bench was on the first base-side of the field. The baseball team's bench was on the other side.

That didn't, however, mean that they _had_ real benches.

The Take Action Now Club had the mat they had used earlier that day. As Kagurazaka Sensei had prepared thermoses and snacks, which were carried in by the _kuroko_ , their bench turned into a feeding frenzy.

"Huzzah! Whoohee!"

Looks like Naruko is happy. What language is she cheering in?

The baseball team was using the platform by the school building as their bench. Kae had gotten some water in a large plastic tank and was mixing up sports drinks for the team.

The team soon finished preparations and took the defensive.

Now, who would have the honor of batting first for the Take Action Now Club?

"Oh, right. We need to think about that. First will be… we'll go in order. Kuuko! After that will be Rem!"

Where has Kagurazaka Sensei put her sense of strategy?

"M-Me?" Kuuko repeated nervously. Kagurazaka Sensei handed her a hemet and a bat. "Go on. Have fun!"

And with that, she so irresponsibly sent Kuuko off.

Naruto, who could no longer sit by and watch, spoke up.

"Sensei, perhaps the three of us should be the first three batters."

That's the logical choice. After all, the first person on the lineup has more chances to bat. Generally, the players with the best chances of safely reaching a base were first or second.

Even better if they were fast runners. And players who could hopefully send everyone to home plate with a hit were usually third, fourth, and fifth.

Was it really all right to plan the batting order so carelessly?

"It's all right. Don't worry. This is a strategy of sorts, you know." Kagurazaka Sensei said, neither taken aback nor hurried. So in the end, Kuuko was the first batter.

She cut a rather sad figure, but Kuuko nervously stepped up to the plate and bowed her head. Oh, her helmet's crooked.

Was it really okay to play baseball with a celebrity like her? The baseball team wondered.

"Play ball!"

The umpire called heartlessly. The game has begun!

Kuuko took three strikes in a row. She didn't even get a chance to swing. Rem did not fare any better. She tried to swing twice or so, but it was futile.

Kagurazaka Sensei, who followed, was the same. She swung all three times and failed.

That was three outs—time for a change. The top of the first inning was over in the blink of an eye.

Shinomiya, the pitcher, ended up throwing only ten balls in total.

' _This is a piece of cake. I'll win this, no problem._ '

Something like relief flashed over his profiled face as he stepped off the mound.

Kagurazaka Sensei stepped off the home plate and went to the Take Action Now Club, all decked out for defense with gloves at the ready.

"Well, he throws really fast. We might have some trouble getting in a hit." Says the person who swung with gusto when the ball bounced off the ground. "So don't let 'em take a single point, Naruko." Kagurazaka Sensei said, her eye glinting.

"I won't." Naruko nodded. Then, she added— "If they don't score any runs on us, are you going to buy us any special food?"

"Well—"

Although it was a mystery what Kagurazaka Sensei had said, "Hahaha! I'll show you what I'm made of! Prepare yourselves. You won't get to _touch_ the ball as long as food's on the line! Yeah!" Naruko spun her arms wildly and stepped onto the mound.

"There's something wrong with this picture, Miss Pitcher." Kuroneko commented.

Naruko fixed the gun belt around her waist, pressed her cap firmly down on her head, and lathered her hands with the powdered rosin she had just learned to use.

"I'll do this!"

She held her breath. For a second, a hint of gravity flickered in her eyes. And so, Kuroneko was unable to say anymore. Ah, loneliness.

"Throw!"

Naruko practiced pitching several times to Kagurazaka Sensei, who stood in as catcher. _Thud. Thud_. The ball was practically sucked into the glove.

The baseball was initially relieved that Naruto was not the pitcher. But as they watched, their faces grew stony.

All right. It's the bottom of the first, and let's start the offense. Oh. And it's over, in the blink of an eye.

The baseball team, freed from their supervisor-slash-coach, had been cheering.

"Take it easy!"

"We're here to have fun!"

"It's just a relaxing game!"

To repay Kae for her unusual dedication, they had enthusiastically taken the mound.

But— "Hyah!" Naruko's pitches made a mockery of them all.

That was, in part, thanks to Kagurazaka Sensei the catcher guiding Naruko. She must have all the info and strategy for each team member memorized. She held out the glove into corners where each batter would have difficulty hitting—in other words, places where Naruko should throw at.

"Over there this time, huh. Go."

Naruko threw with pinpoint precision at the corners Kagurazaka Sensei picked. With sniper-precision. And very fast, too. The batters might have a lot of trouble with her.

And each throw, even the ones that were barely in the box— "Strike three! Out!" —was carefully and solemnly called by the umpire.

And so, Naruko took out the baseball team's three batters all in a row.

Now, the top of the second inning.

C'mon, do your best. Hurry up. Use your time wisely.

Batting for the Take Action Now Club this time were the three _kuroko_.

"Hmph!"

"Yah!"

"Hyah!"

And all three were out.

To explain for the sake of the _kuroko_ 's honor, they hadn't held back on purpose, and they weren't untalented.

None of them had experience with baseball, but all three were very athletic. They had done their best to hit the ball. Their enthusiastic swings and multiple fouls speak for their determination.

So what just happened? The reason lay with Shinomiya's newfound resolve.

Seeing the incredible pitches thrown by a newbie (maybe) like Naruko, his fighting spirit must have been set alight.

He gave it his best shot from the first pitch on, throwing difficult balls and taking out all three batters.

The baseball team was all smiles as they returned to the bench.

"Awesome!"

"That's our ace for you."

Everyone praised him, giving him hearty slaps on the shoulder. Shinomiya also grinned. But, "I can't lose…" His smile quickly gave way to a scowl as he muttered to himself.

The bottom of the second.

The baseball team was brimming with energy, inspired by Shinomiya's drive.

"Hah!"

The batters did their best to hit Naruko's pitches. Their pride as baseball team members gave them tenacity.

The fourth batter especially, who was a power hitter, narrowly fouled off a strike and hung on as well as he could, wearing Naruko out.

"Damn it! He's good!"

But Naruko has more stamina than she looks. And she stuffed herself silly earlier.

Out. And another. She only just managed to strike out the fourth and fifth batter. But—

 _Clang!_

"Nooooooooooo!"

Naruko had let her guard down. Her ball slowed down, which made it a perfect target for batter 6.

The ball flew low toward the gap between the shortstop and the third base.

"Whoa!" The baseball team stood. Would this be their first base hit?

At that moment, "HAH!"

Ryota leapt to the side. The ball landed in his glove.

It was a beautiful jump. Just like a doggy catching a frisbee in midair.

Ryota landed on his arm, then spun forward and stood as though nothing had happened. The dirt clinging to his sweats scattered to the ground.

"Phew. That was close." Naruko sighed.

The umpire raised a fist to signal the out.

"Wh-what the heck…"

"How'd he just catch that?"

"W-Warp speed?"

"Isn't that guy the shortstop?"

The baseball team whispered in shock.

Their surprise was only natural. When Ryota stood, he had come face-to-face with Kuuko, whose eyes had turned to dinner plates. In other words, he caught the ball from very close to third base.

Time to switch out again.

"Let's all get out there and have fun!" Kae cheered, spurring on the team as they set up for defense. But their steps looked heavier than before.

"You were amazing, Ryota-senpai." Kuuko said as the Take Action Now Club returned to the bench. And staring from a distance was—

"Damn it… they're a bunch of newbies…" —a member of the baseball team.

"I can't lose here… there's nothing more humiliating. It'll bring shame even to my descendants… I'll end up committing _seppuku_ …"

His voice was filled with bitterness and resolve. Who was this, you wonder?

Obviously, it was him.

The guy headed for the mound.

The top of the third. Naruko, the seventh batter, was up.

"I'll send it flying!"

Putting on her helmet, she took her metal bat and strode toward home plate.

"Just a base hit is fine too, Naruko. Even if you bunt it and the ball rolls to the outfield." Kuroneko advised from her belt.

"I know, Kuroneko. Baseball is all about teamwork." Naruko confidently replied.

"Oh?" Kuroneko sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Since I'm the first batter this inning, once I get to first base—"

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"—I'll pull off a comeback grand slam. Goodbye, pinch-hitters!"

"…were you even listening?" Kuroneko was disappointed.

At this moment, she was probably the most disappointed keychain in the world. Comebacks, grand slams, and pinch-hitters were completely irrelevant to the situation. She got every one wrong.

But Naruko doesn't care.

"Right. Right now, I am Babe Ruth."

"I'm surprised you know him."

"Bay Bruce, right? Where the foghorns sound?"

"…Naruko, what is the relationship between baseball and bays?"

"…First cousins?"

"I see. On the mother's side or father's side?"

"Bay in English is 'bay', father is 'father', and mother is 'mother'."

"…and?"

"That means I can't tell you which side just from the name."

"I see."

Lost in highly un-constructive conversation, Naruko stood in the right batter's box. For your information, right and left in this case is from the pitcher's perspective. So the box on the third base-side is the 'right batter's box', and the one on the first-base side is the 'left batter's box'.

"I'll do this." Naruko bowed lightly to the umpire and the baseball team.

And, "I'll get a base hit!" She cried, holding her bat perpendicular to the ground. Bam. Isn't that something you call a called home run?

Normally, the audience would go wild at something like that. But there's no one to cheer this time. Meanwhile, it was an act of provocation to the opposing team. Don't try this at home, kids.

"Is she serious?"

"Not bad."

"Just try it, newbie." The defense sniggered.

Wouldn't it be nice if everyone could just laugh like this every time some noob tries to show off?

"Grr!"

But it seems like laughter was nowhere on the horizon for the pitcher, Shinomiya.

The deadly-calm catcher quickly signed him. He should throw the first pitch outside the strike zone.

The strike zone, for your information, is an imaginary square through which a pitch must pass through.

In other words, in this case, they would throw the ball outside the square. A newbie like Naruko would overextend herself and swing anyway, getting a strike.

Shinomiya silently nodded and whipped his arm forward. A perfectly straight pitch. Completely intentional.

 _'Hey, that's not what we just—'_

The catcher hurried to catch the ball, but it never reached his glove.

"Cha… shu… men!"

With a three-part rhythm on her lips, Naruko pulled back and stepped forward, her eyes locked on the ball.

 _Clang_!

A crisp, clear sound shook the grounds. This is one nice baseball bat. The ball shot over Shinomiya's head—

"Ah—"

—and as he turned, it slipped past the center fielder's grasp, and tumbled along the ground. Naruko, immensely satisfied with the hit—

"Oh well, my name's Narukoemon~ "

Then, "All right. Next pitch, please." She requested.

"Huh?" The pitcher stared. Like he was looking at an exotic animal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUKO!? RUN!"

At Kagurazaka Sensei's cry, "Oh, right." Naruko hurried to first base. She put her back into it and charged.

Naruko is a fast runner. The ball went from the center fielder, to the second baseman, to the first baseman—

"There."

—almost the very second Naruko stepped on the base. Verdict, chief?

"Safe!" The umpire cried, holding out his hands.

"Man, that was close."

Naruko, who could have easily made second base, innocently muttered to herself.

"I guess baseball's all about speed."

The honor of the first base hit of the day went to Naruko and her run to first base. Although it really could have been a run to the second base.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't say that stuff." Naruko said. I never promised that.

"Do you understand, Naruko?" Naruto asked, running up to first base as a messenger to convey some important information.

Ryota was batting next. If it wasn't a fly, she should run. Second base was her destination, but third base was fine too, if she could reach it.

He also told her that there was a _kuroko_ standing by near third base. If he spun his arms wildly at her, Naruko had time and was to run to home plate. If he held up his palms, she was to stop and not dart out.

"Okay." Naruko nodded firmly. "Could you tell the _kuroko_ not to wave his arms too hard? I don't want him to fly off. If he gets tired and stops spinning, he'll crash."

Don't worry yourself over things that won't happen.

"Anyway, do your best."

With that, Naruto left and Ryota stepped up to the plate.

With ferocity in his eyes, Ryota calmly took the bat. His form was compact yet sharp.

The pressure around his tranquil form was formidable, to say the least. Someone who could sense power levels could probably see his aura shimmering.

"Grk…"

Trepidation rose to Shinomiya, as he faced Ryota down. It was natural. After all, his ignoring the catcher's strategy had lost them the first base.

"All right, I'm gonna run." Naruko readied herself.

And the batter, of all people, was Ryota—the one responsible for the incredible catch during the top of the inning.

"Let's calm down and do this!" The catcher roared. Shinomiya stilled himself.

"I'm still fine."

His face relaxed slightly. That one mistake would be his _only_ mistake. He looked at the catcher's signal.

This pitch, as well, should be thrown out of the strike zone. Shinomiya nodded and threw. "Ball!"

Ryota let the ball pass, glaring silently at the pitcher. It was a serious duel now. Now, how about that second pitch?

It was another close one, flying low outside the strike zone. Ryota did not swing. He stood like an immovable mountain.

The catcher signed Shinomiya. The third pitch would be narrowly on the edge of the strike zone, but on the inner half.

The ball left Shinomiya's hand and precisely down the course he planned. "Hah!"

And there goes Ryota with a swing. His left foot stepped outwards—

 _Clang._

And he hit the well-placed pitch, sending it flying to the left.

The third baseman couldn't even take a step as the ball shot past to his left and rolled into the outfield. This is called a hit to left field.

"Run, Naruko. Just to second base."

"Got it."

As Kuroneko instructed, Naruko ran to second base and came to a stop. She did _not_ charge forward like a rhino. Ryota reached first base with ease.

"Damn it…" Shinomiya ground his teeth. In the blink of an eye, they were down to no outs and two bases filled. The team was in trouble.

His throw had been perfect. But Ryota was just that good. However— "Damn it… damn it…"

The ace was a bit shaken. Actually, he was very shaken. His gloved left hand pressed down on his stomach. His stomach stung.

And standing in the left batter's box was— "Please give it your best shot." —Naruto. A lone dove flew past him.

Not only was he handsome and intelligent, he was so athletic that every sports team in the school had tried to scout him. Every student knew of his incredible skills.

The air around him as he stood with the bat was even more formidable than Ryota's. The katana he still wore at his side looked like it was in the way, but it was no time to be making such observations.

Shinomiya stood on the mound. Though the air was chilly, there was cold sweat dribbling down his face. The same went for the catcher.

If Naruto managed a home run like this, the Take Action Now Club would take three runs at once. Why did he have to be batter 9?

The baseball team had but one option. Yes. The catcher stood.

The pitcher would throw balls that could not be squared up on, four times in a row. Then the batter could freely walk to first base. It was a ploy to take the bat out of Naruto's hands. An intentional base on balls.

An underhanded play like this against a team of newbies? Shinomiya had no choice but to obey.

"Grr…"

With a mix of disgruntlement and relief, he threw. Telling himself that it was all necessary for victory.

The ball flew far to the left. The catcher moved to catch it.

Naruto stood calmly in the batter's box. When the umpire called four balls, Naruto slowly went to first base.

Naturally, Naruko went to third base and Ryota to second.

Now the bases are loaded, and there are zero outs! This is the Take Action Now Club's big chance!

The next batter was— "Oh no…"

Batter 1 again. The sniffling Kuuko. We all know how this story ends.

Shinomiya threw with passion and cold cunning.

"Whoa!" Kuuko was out.

"Eek!" As was Rem.

"Prepare yourselves for a graaaaaaand slaaaaaaaam!"

And so was Kagurazaka Sensei, in spite of her voice shaking the foundations of the grounds and the city around them.

It's the bottom of the third.

The baseball team also started off with batter 7. But, "Not gonna lose!"

Naruko's spirited throws were too overwhelming. Out.

Batter 8 did everything he could to last, but he only managed a feeble grounder toward second base. Naruto lunged and grabbed the ball.

"Naruko, to first!"

And he threw to Naruko, who followed Kuroneko's advice to the letter and ran from the mound to first base.

"Hyah!"

Snatching the ball in midair, Naruko stepped on the base faster than the batter. Out.

"Argh!"

"That was close."

"He was doing really well."

The baseball team was vexed.

Batter 9 was the pitcher, Shinomiya.

The coach had decided on the team's batting order. To his irritation, Shinomiya had been dropped down because he'd been making nothing but mistakes recently. He was, on one hand, understanding of the fact. On the other hand, he wanted to be given a higher position.

Shinomiya carried himself with determination as he faced down Naruko.

' _If nothing else, I'll get myself to first base._ '

That was his humble motive, but Naruko's throws were much too accurate. "Strike one!"

A swing and a miss. And again. Three strikes passed by in a flash.

"ARGH!" Frustrated, Shinomiya slammed the end of his bat on the ground.

"Shinomiya-kun…" Kae the manager looked on, worried.

Let's speed things along.

Top of the fourth. _Kuroko_ , go.

 _Kuroko_ 4 and 5, disappointingly enough, hit nothing but groundball outs and struck out respectively.

And number 6 made solid contact with the ball out of nowhere—

 _Clang!_ The ball flew high into the outfield, but it was unfortunately an easy flyball to center. Eating _sakuramochi_ with a side of cheap green tea for a snack, Naruko watched with unusual gravitas.

"Hm…"

"Huh. Something on your mind?" Kuroneko asked quietly. Naruko replied.

"Yeah. Looking at that ball flying through the air, I feel like…"

"Like?"

"I feel like getting some chicken."

"Oh."

Bottom of the fourth. The baseball team was back to batter 1. And once again, three batters were taken out back-to-back.

Determined to reach first base no matter what, batter 1 attempted a safety bunt from the first pitch out. Lightly hitting the ball, he ran as fast as his quick legs could carry him. But—

"Hah!"

Naruko's furious rush and throw, in tandem with Naruto's long limbs, narrowly put a stop to the batter's charge.

Batters 2 and 3 were struck out back-to-back against Naruko's unyielding pitches.

"What the…"

"Didn't think they'd be this good."

"This is gonna be one though game…"

Ripples of unease began to shake the baseball team as they shared their thoughts, returning to defense after a short rest.

"…"

Shinomiya too, as he returned to the mound with a complicated look, sensed the beginnings of a heavy agony taking root in his mind.

His suffering will only get worse in the next chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **ஜ** **_**


	42. Love in The Summer III

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyday, before noon, I always went to Kuroneko's house to meet up with her. I leisurely rested in the tatami mat covered tea room. By the way, few days after our first date — she returned to her usual gothic lolita clothes — in short, she dropped her 'Kamineko' mode.

"…Senpai — you really come here everyday."

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted to meet you everyday?"

"In that case… you can."

That is why every day, I rushed to my girlfriend's home like the wind. Sometimes, when Kuroneko had to go to work, I usually saw her at the gate before she left.

"Could it be that I caused you trouble?" I asked with a hint of uneasiness. Kuroneko didn't hesitate for a second, she shook her head

"I see. Then that's good."

"No, I'm not talking about that. What I'm worried about… is…"

"Yes? What?"

"…seeing me everyday… will you quickly grow tired of me…?" Kuroneko looked down and whispered, her words held no confidence.

"Kuroneko…" There was only one answer. "What nonsense are you talking about? That's impossible."

"But, but… me and you… we don't have much in common to talk about…" Kuroneko's voice sounded like she was about to cry.

After I started going out with her, Kuroneko's weak side began to show. She was so cute that not only did I want to protect her and kiss ~ her, but my impulse to hug her had increased… so I was truly angry now. Now is the time to borrow my sister's line.

"Are you an idiot? We are going to create common topics to talk about now." I gently pat the back of Kuroneko's head.

"Look, you even have that… what is that — black notebook called?"

"You mean… 'Destiny Record'?"

"Yes yes yes."

Because it's quite troublesome, I will only say it once. This 'Destiny Record' was a black notebook that Kuroneko constantly wrote in, because she treated it like a prophecy book. The content mostly included 'what Kuroneko wants to do together with me,''Kuroneko's ideal future' and 'Kuroneko's drawings about the future' — things like that. We followed this prophecy book and did a lot of ceremonies together.

 **— Go on a date with Senpai.**

 **— Watch my Favorite Anime with Senpai.**

 **— Play Blazblue with Senpai.**

It was like that. Afterward — each time we finished a ceremony, our relationship grew deeper. So recently I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Tyrant's Eyes-sama, what's your next ceremony?" I half teased her.

Kuroneko smirked, "…ho… kukuku… Dark Flame Maseter… how well-intentioned you are looking forward to the next ceremony."

Give my girlfriend a bit of colour and she would open a painting shop. She always called me Dark Flame Master? And… stuff… so she had a strange servant, not a boyfriend. But in the end, servant and boyfriend were the same. Just like a certain sister who treated her Brother like her servant.

In front of me, Kuroneko spaced out for a while and said, "…okay. then… when I checked the black prophecy, we hadn't done the 'master-servant contract'… although it's of a lower ranking compared to the 'partnership contract', it's now suitable for you…"

While saying incomprehensible things, my girlfriend stretched her pantyhose-covered legs forward without clear purpose. Oh? What? What do you mean?

"Come… lick them"

My girlfriend's head is broken! You dare to do that without blushing?

"Who would want to lick them?"

"What… you disobey my order…?"

"Of course I will.

"Can, can you stop making it sound like my feet are dirty or something?" Kuroneko pouted and tilted her head, saying, "… how about you start licking at my toes?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" You want your boyfriend to lick your feet? My girlfriend is a big pervert.

… _Haah_ , no choice then. To convince Kuroneko and break the current atmosphere, I had no choice but to take a step back.

"Can I start licking from your thighs?"

"W-What!" Kuroneko quickly pulled her skirt down, covering her thighs.

"This, this is definitely impossible… what, what what what a shameless male!"

"You are the shameless female here! I don't know what a loyal contract ceremony is, but I hope this is a lighter kind of play!"

"Don't, don't call it play —!"

 _Trembling trembling!_ Kuroneko's whole body was trembling.

"Hey hey! What —"

I took a closer look and found a black cat was licking my girlfriend's toes. Gokou's family had a cat right… his name was 'Yoru'… wasn't it?

"Wait… please… stop."

The cat was bravely licking his master's feet. Hearing this order, he stopped and ran to me.

"Meow meow ~"

That meow sounded like… I just demonstrated for you. That's all this Senpai can help you.

"Haa… what an annoying brat." Kuroneko gently caressed her number one servant's head.

From the depths of his throat, I could hear a satisfied purr. … I was a little jealous of him.

"— Okay, let's continue this ceremony."

From her room, Kuroneko brought the black notebook — 'Destiny Record.' She flipped over some pages —

"This, this…"

Looking very embarrassed, she showed me what she wanted me to see. Just a few seconds ago, she was so bold, but now she was so embarrassed. Since I started going out with her, I hadn't seen all of her cute sides. I screamed in my head 'Kuronekoooooooooooooooo—!' while looking at the ceremony this time.

 **— Go to the swimming pool with senpai.**

"…well, it is the summer after all."

I was a little disappointed… it wasn't something big, just a normal date.

"Good, let's go. Since we live pretty close, how about we go today?"

"…a-are you perhaps dissatisfied?"

"Not at all, let's go. All right, um, if the nearby community pool is okay, let's go today?"

"You want to act immediately without thinking… but that's okay."

"Say, do you have a swimsuit?"

"Kukuku… Senpai, open your eyes wide and look. I have specially made a black magical robe 'Elven's clothes' for this ceremony —"

My girlfriend clumsily took something from behind her back. How should I put it — it should be called a 'gothic lolita cat-style bikini.' The main colour was black, with a white edge and cat ears, together with a tail.

"…how is that? Is this good?"

"Is your head okay?"

"You… what did you say?"

"What are you saying! What kind of swimsuit is that! If I take my girlfriend to the swimming pool in this swimsuit, they will consider me a super pervert boyfriend!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting.

"How, how could this be… It was so hard to make it…" Kuroneko's eyes started to get teary. My anger immediately disappeared, replaced with an awkward atmosphere.

"No no, well, you are very shy. Do you dare to wear this cosplay AV-like swimsuit outside?"

"Oh…? Ah…" Kuroneko immediately flushed, making me blush too.

"You… what did you just say about my 'Elven's clothes'…"

Ah ~ I see. She didn't even think about 'what should I do after I wear this.' My eyes suddenly flared with excitement.

"Even if you're fine with it, I'm not. Allow your boyfriend to strongly object to it. Such a revealing swimsuit, I can't allow other bastards to benefit from it."

"…Sen-Senpai…"

Don't look at me with those eyes! I felt embarrassed when saying that too!

"That's right… just like you said… I didn't think about it carefully… sorry."

"It's fine… it's good that you get it."

I scratched the back of my head while Kuroneko smiled, "So serious. Your sister's revealing swimsuit photos are published in magazines, how about saying that to her?"

"Shut up. I don't accept that either. Even if I told her, she wouldn't listen anyway."

"…I don't think it would be like you think."

"Hah?"

"If you seriously asked her 'I don't want anyone else to see my sister's body, can you please stop accepting jobs that are related to swimsuits?' I think she will listen."

"Really? Her will is not so easily affected."

"That's right. She is a strong willed girl. But I think she will accept your request."

"What is with your sudden confidence?"

"Hehee, who knows?" And so, Kuroneko ended this topic.

"So… what now? About today's ceremony."

"I see… let's go buy a swimsuit, okay?"

"That's… not a bad choice."

"I know, right?"

This was a chance to give her a present too. Between a couple, it was a date no matter what we did.

"Still before that… um…"

"Yes? Don't hesitate, just tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to see that swimsuit." I hope you can understand.

"Eh!… eh!?"

"Although I won't allow you to wear it to the swimming pool, I want to see this swimsuit."

"Where, where do you want?"

"Right here."

A request made from the bottom of a boyfriend's heart to his girlfriend.

"…"

My sweetheart suddenly became silent, she blushed and looked at the 'Elven's clothes'.

I repeated myself. "Change into it, right here."

"You don't have to repeat it. I heard you already." Kuroneko made expression and tightly clenched onto her swimsuit.

"…you want me… to wear this… at home?"

"Isn't it a big waste if you don't wear it at least once?"

"…although you are right."

"So what are you hesitating for? Didn't you make it to wear and show me?"

"You, you, so you are such a forceful man?"

"That depends on the situation." For example, when I solved my sister's life counseling. Or when I lied to Ayase.

Still staring at the bikini, Kuroneko finally said ' _haah_ ,' like she just gave up.

"… I got it. Please wait here for a while."

Good! I made a guts pose in my mind. After a few minutes of waiting… I suddenly realized that I was sitting on the middle of the tatami mat. I didn't intend to, but due to the tension and my expectation, I unconsciously moved to this position.

My heart was racing, my heart was racing… Kuroneko ~~ Just now, my face was definitely disgusting. Master and servant! So disgusting! Wow ~~~~~ even I noticed it myself. You guys understand, right? That longing feeling when you waited for your girlfriend to change at the beach or the swimming pool. To tell the truth, there was no need to go to the swimming pool anymore. I was already very happy.

I moved my knees around in anticipation. _Crank_ … I heard the small sound of the door opening. Ah? Is she here?

"…sorry to keep you waiting…"

I looked at the flushed Kuroneko gingerly coming this way.

"Oh… ah…!" I was so shocked that my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. No, it couldn't be… but… I said swimsuit, but right now Kuroneko (with her cat ears) was wrapping herself in a white towel.

"This, this this… what is that? That towel…?"

"No, it's not like what you think… this… ah… when I wear it… it's really embarrassing."

"Oh? Are you wearing the swimsuit underneath?"

"Of, of course I am!"

"You look way more ero when you wrap yourself in a towel!" To be able to give me such a strange imagination! Damn, so I was wrong.

"Re-really… what a shameless man."

"It's not important whether I have any shame or not. Hurry up and drop that towel."

Today, I was a very honest man. Facing my purely desirous request, Kuroneko hugged herself like she wanted to cover her body.

"Don't want to!"

"Eh!"

We had come this far! I really wanted to see this swimsuit…

"You, your I-am-about-to-cry expression… I don't know what to do either."

Did I make such an expression? Kuroneko nodded.

"I can understand your expectation. But… this humiliation… my soul can't stand it."

And then — Kuroneko's words became more and more chuunibyou. Or, how should I put it… she wanted me to talk with her in the same way? If that was the case, then unless I made a new image to cooperate, it wasn't possible I stood up and acted like an actor.

"So… what should I do?"

"…you asked 'what should I do?' This is something that can be understood without saying… 'Dark Flame Master'… if you want me to become yours… then try your best to remove this 'darkness robe'… kukuku… if you can, that is…"

"I see… in that case, I won't hold back —" I walked toward Kuroneko.

"— Here I come! I am the Dark Flame Master. Perish, enveloped in the flames of darkness!"

"!"

I raised one of my hands and caught the 'darkness robe.' However, when I applied strength, I met unexpectedly strong resistance.

Kuroneko said in an anxious tone, "…this, this can't be… to have such strength…"

"Kukuku… yield in front of my might!" Then let me see your swimsuit!

Kuh! I increased my strength to pull the 'darkness robe' down.

"Ah, ah…"

Right in front of my eyes was Kuroneko's pure white skin in her gothic lolita bikini. I was almost blind! I knew what would happen if I took that towel down… but the stimulus was too strong. Kuroneko started crying. Because of the humiliation, her noble body trembled.

"Ku… oh… such humiliation… even in my eternal life… I have never felt this way…"

Me too. I had never seen so much of Kuroneko's body. To tell the truth, the act of forcibly stripping her clothes was too real, which made my heart race.

I smirked and muttered, "Kukuku, have you prepared yourself Tyrant's eyes … you are mine."

"— Eh." Kuroneko's eyes widened, she looked down and muttered in a depressed tone.

"That, that's right. That's right… I… my whole body has been dirtied by you…" Kuroneko raised her head and stared at me with her teary eyes. "Alright… from now on, I'll be your servant…"

"— Say ~ how long are you going to keep acting that way~?"

"Wah!"

Who was that? Did you want to kill me? We looked at the one sneaking up on us. Since I didn't know when, there was someone outside of the door. Still licking her ice cream and watching our little drama, that was Kuroneko's little sister, Hinata-chan. Next to her was Tamaki-chan.

"You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you…"

"Since… since when… did you see?"

"Since onee-san came here in a towel~ " Tamaki-chan answered.

Hey! Didn't that mean you saw everything from the beginning!

Next, Hinata-chan continued the assault, "Hey, tell me the truth, what kind of drama are you playing?"

Kuh… how should I answer this. While I was worried, Kuroneko answered in a Chuunibyou style, "A little meat slave play."

"No matter what, your answer is too much!" Was that something you could tell an elementary school girl!?

"…disgusting." Look, Hinata-chan still didn't get it.

"Um ~ …Onii-chan, what is a meat slave?"

"Don't ask me!" Someone help me please! This is… well, I reap what I sow. My girlfriend's chuunibyou was so incredible. How should I stop this topic…

When I was thinking that, Tamaki-chan looked at her onee-san's swimsuit and said, "Onee-sama, this swimsuit is so cool!"

"A-Ara… really?" Kuroneko seemed a little shy. She rarely smiled with anyone aside from Tamaki-chan. What a nice scene.

"Are you going to the beach? I want to go too!"

"You want to… go to the beach?"

"Yes!" Tamaki-chan raised a fist in high spirits. On the other hand, Kuroneko whispered 'I see…' and made a troubled expression.

"The beach… is very dangerous… what should I do…"

Kuroneko was someone who doted on her little sisters so much, so that reply was quite unexpected. No matter if it's the beach or the swimming pool, if you want to go, then just go. I was slightly puzzled, thus I asked Hinata.

"Because Ruri-Nee can't swim… so she must lack confidence that she could take care of Tamaki-chan properly there."

"I see." So that's why. I understand it now. Because she couldn't swim, she was unable to bring her little sister to swim. Not only would she feel insecure, she was worried that her little sister would see one of her weak sides… and that's why she was troubled when her little sister said she wanted to go.

"Alright ~ just leave it to me."

"Sen-Senpai? Are you saying…"

"Alright alright." I met Tamaki-chan's eyes and said in a calm voice. "Tamaki-chan, do you have your swimsuit?"

"Yes~"

"I see."

Probably a school swimsuit though.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a swimsuit too?"

"Huh? Yes I do… why do you ask?"

"Then let's go on a date!" I grinned.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Aha ~ … Finally, Naruto has noticed my beauty ~~ Sorry Ruri-Nee. Seems like Naruto likes me more—IT HURTS!" Hinata's ears were pulled by Kuroneko, she screamed in pain.

"Don't get full of yourself. So, Senpai? What are you trying to say?"

"Simply put, let's go to the swimming pool together with everyone!"

"Swimming pool?"

"Swimming ~?"

Both Hinata-chan and Tamaki-chan asked me.

"Right. Although it was kind of embarrassing not going to the beach. We normal citizens can only go to the swimming pool."

Then I whispered to Kuroneko in secret.

"…before we go with Tamaki-chan… say, tomorrow, let's go buy a swimsuit and have a special training session!"

"Eh!"

"We will learn new skill again, this time I teach you how to swim."

"Senpai…"

"Let's show your little sister your cool side."

"…yeah." Kuroneko nodded.

Just finished with her ice cream, Hinata interrupted, "Say ~ what are you two whispering about ~?"

"Hm hm… since we are lovers, we live to talk in secret."

"Ha ~ you dare to say something like that."

"So — right now, all of you go change into your swimsuits."

"Oh! Why?" Hinata-chan voiced the question that both Tamaki-chan and I were thinking.

Kuroneko replied in a good mood. "It's a rare chance for me to wear these 'Elven's clothes,' it would be a waste not to play in the water… let's bring out the plastic pool and play together."

Tamaki-chan was very happy. Looking at her satisfied little sister, Kuroneko turned to me. "I will ask you to inflate it — Senpai."

"Don't worry!"

The next day. Following our decision from the day before, I went shopping for a swimsuit together with Kuroneko. Since this was the first time choosing a swimsuit for my girlfriend, I was nervous. The night before, I rechecked all of Naruko's old magazines. I planned to do some research with them — but unfortunately, those magazines weren't suitable. All of their swimsuits looked slutty. The best that I could find was a blue and black swimsuit that Ayase wore on the cover. But that was a bikini too. Although that was what I thought, when I arrived at the shop…

"…you said there wouldn't be any bikinis, yet here you are in the bikini section."

Ah, my girlfriend was mad at me.

"Sorry sorry. I did say that we were here to buy a one-piece swimsuit."

"As I said yesterday, I will leave everything to Senpai."

"Really? Don't you have a favorite or something too?"

"… _ha_ , looks like you still don't get it. _Haah_ , that's why I said humans are…" Kuroneko stopped and shrugged. She looked like she was acting, making me recall the first time we met. That was her most charming side. And then —

"Because it is a swimsuit I want to show to you, I will let you choose… please don't force me to say it out loud." She said with the same expression she recently started showing only to me.

"Alright, a suitable swimsuit for you… well, my fashion sense is not very good." I felt embarrassed. To hide my feelings, I nearly ran toward the one-piece swimsuit section. And then I helped her choose a swimsuit.

"How about this one?"

"Which one?"

"That one."

"Unless I'm under a spell, there are only school swimsuits on this side."

"No no, I think that it will suit you."

I'm telling the truth, it suits you very much. Was there any swimsuit that suited Kuroneko more than that in the world?

"Sen ~ pai ~? Unless you want me to curse you with my Devilish Truth Stare, choose properly."

Ah … she was angry now.

"Right right, sorry."

"Really… I already have a school swimsuit. What's the meaning of buying another one?"

"Sorry, I will choose properly. How about… this one?"

My next target was a pink two-piece swimsuit with a skirt-like edge (The same model that Chiaki and Kaori wore during our Training camp).

"How about it? Although it looked quite childish —" Eh? Suddenly, I noticed that Kuroneko was staring at the swimsuit I chose without blinking.

"…wh-what a good swimsuit… Not bad, senpai."

Really? You really think so? I didn't expect that… well, it's not like I could say that out loud. From the skirt-like edge it looked quite similar to the clothes she usually wore.

"Then… let's pick it?"

"Yes. That's good enough." So simple.

By the way, Kuroneko paid for this swimsuit. What a girlfriend, she didn't give me a chance to pay. In that aspect, she was so serious. After buying a swimsuit, we went right to the swimming pool.

Before we went there with Hinata-chan and Tamaki-chan, I needed to teach Kuroneko how to swim. We separated at the changing rooms. I changed into my swimming trunks.

"Ah… so hot!"

A sunny day, perfect to go swimming. I did some preparation exercise near the pool, carefully getting my body ready.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

My girlfriend arrived in the swimsuit I had picked out for her.

"Alright."

Compared to the gothic loli bikini, it was less revealing, but my heart still raced. It was racing even harder than yesterday. Maybe because this was a swimsuit that I had picked for her.

"Yeah… this is not bad."

"Really? … I'm happy." Kuroneko shyly answered in a small voice, making me unable to help but pat her head.

"Alright — then, first, before we start the swimming training session, let's do some exercise."

"Okay, got it, Senpai."

"Not that. Say 'Yes, Sensei.'" I raised one of my fingers and said.

She stayed silent for a while, then laughed, "Yes, Naruto-Sensei — please take care of me."

"Alright."

Ten minutes later — I made a new discovery about my girlfriend. Right now, we were standing face to face in the swimming pool, the water only reached our chests.

"Kuroneko… you."

"…Yes?"

"Are you… an idiot when it is come to exercise?"

Seeming like she was hurt by my words, Kuroneko turned to the side. Since she started the preparation exercise — no, when I secretly watched her during her gym class, I had faintly noticed it.

"First, your body is too rigid. It can't stretch."

When she leaned forward during stretching sessions, she couldn't touch the ground. I planned to help her, but as soon as I touched her back, she let out an erotic sound… Wrong! how could you make that sound in a swimming pool in the middle of the city — really.

"Sorry, I'm in the indoor faction."

"Even so… you are still young. Also, you are too afraid of water."

As soon as a little bit of water touched her face, she would have to wipe it away. When just her toes touched the water's surface, she would 'ya ya.' This was unacceptable. How could she bring her little sisters to the beach at this rate? Her Onee-san's authority would be completely swept away.

I didn't fully understand what was with those people who are so afraid of water. They didn't have any problems when using the bathtub though.

"Why are you that way? Have you nearly drowned before?"

"Umm… long ago… probably a mental scar from my battle with the demon leviathan who ruled over the Aegean Sea."

"Don't answer me in that way."

"I, in my previous life I could swim too!"

That was the first time I had heard a beyond-era excuse.

"So… in the end, we have no choice but to keep trying."

Although from the looks of it, that would be impossible, let's see how far we could get.

First — underwater leg exercises. No wrong… first, I should teach her how to hold her breath underwater.

After more than an hour of training, Kuroneko was finally able to kick her legs underwater when I held her. Although I couldn't say she had 'learned how to swim,' a result was a result nevertheless.

"Phew!" Kuroneko raised her head from the water. Then she shook her head to get rid of it, just like a cat.

"Good. Let's take a break and have lunch, alright?"

"Okay… _haah_ … I can't do it."

"No way. You did make some progress."

"…but… to fulfill Hinata and Tamaki's request…"

"Although you can't do that now."

"In that case…"

Kuroneko wanted to avoid bringing her little sisters to the swimming pool when she couldn't swim.

"But there is some meaning to this. Even if Tamaki-chan falls over in the swimming pool, you could go save her, right?"

Before this, Kuroneko couldn't even do that… so I thought the training was worth it.

"Besides, I'll be there too."

"No, don't say those cool-sounding words, Senpai."

"That's impossible. As a boyfriend — making himself sound cool in front of his girlfriend is natural!"

"I see. I know how to do something as a girlfriend too."

Kuroneko got out of the pool and made a proud look.

"I have made bentou."

We left the pool and walked to a nearby park outside, found a bench and ate bentou.

Today, Kuroneko wore her 'Kamineko' outfit that she wore at our first date. As usual, she attracted a lot of attention. I was now mentally strong enough to withstand being gazed upon while taking a bath. I paid them no attention and walked side by side with my girlfriend. I really had become stronger.

It was the same box we used on our first date. Inside, the bentou was full of sandwiches.

"Lately, you don't make riceballs anymore."

"Oh. Although you like Japanese style food, when you eat bentou you prefer Western style food."

"Ah, now that you mention it, I agree."

Unexpectedly, I hadn't even noticed that myself. I took a bite of a sandwich.

"Yeah! So good — a fruit jam sandwich, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is a chocolate sandwich, this is a lettuce sandwich, this is an egg sandwich. It's good if you can enjoy them."

"Yes, it's great."

"Really… if you have any requests, please don't be modest and tell me."

"No I don't."

The truth is I was very satisfied, I don't have any requests.

"If I think hard… then I'd prefer more meat."

"Meat huh…"

"Yes yes, like tuna, pork, a ham sandwich or something like that."

"I see."

"Also, I personally prefer a bigger sandwich, don't cut them so small."

"You said 'think hard' but you said a lot."

"You told me not to be modest."

"Yes, such personal opinions are valuable. Really, having a boyfriend with good taste is so hard. Then…"

Kuroneko picked up a small sandwich.

"What?"

"Ahh…"

"What did you say?" Your voice was too small. I couldn't hear you. Right after I said that, Kuroneko blushed, her fingertips trembled —

"…ahhhh ~~ please open your mouth."

"So, so that's why you cut the sandwiches into such small pieces!"

"This was a part of the ceremony too… hurry and give up."

Uhh, so embarrassing… do you want to kill me?

"Fine!" I open my mouth

"Hehee… as expected of senpai. Alright, here I come… ahhhh ~~"

"A ~~ … , it's so embarrassing."

"Hehee… how about one more time? Alright, ah ~~"

"A-Again?!"

Kuroneko looked like she was having fun during the meal. I was probably the same too. And then — After finishing our meal, we returned to the swimming pool.

After I finished teach Kuroneko how to swim and were about to head back.

"You two, please wait."

A police officer approached Tyrant's Eyes Kamineko-sama.

At first, both me and Kuroneko were caught off guard, we just blankly responded.

"You mean us?"

Just like that. He started asking: "Yes. Are you two students? What is the name of your school? Can you answer some of my questions?" — those kinds of questions. Since it was now summer break, it wasn't easy to distinguish students.

"S-Senpai." I felt that Kuroneko was afraid of him, so I answered almost everything he asked. The first time I went to the swimming pool with my girlfriend. Then we were questioned by a police officer.

The police officer smiled dryly, saying, "Do you have something to identify yourself?"

"I have my student ID card."

I glanced at Kuroneko, asking, "Did you bring yours too?" She only shook her head.

"Seems like I'm the only one who has it."

"No problem, let me take a look." He took the student ID card from me, looked at it and nodded. "Naruto Namikaze-kun… um, sorry. Recently, there was someone suspicious around this area, so I only stopped you to be prudent. It won't take too long."

"Someone suspicious? Ha ~ ha ~ ha!"

No matter what ~ we didn't look like anyone suspicious. Really, what is this police officer thinking? Right, Kuroneko? I glanced at my girlfriend.

"…really… really rude."

"…"

There is someone suspicious here!

Ah ~ I see. Because the wicked goddes descended in Chiba park, a nearby police officer mustered his courage and came here to do his duty.

"Oh… that ~" I broke into a cold sweat and returned my eyes to the police officer.

"Is this your girlfriend? What amazing clothes."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha." I could only try to laugh it off. "Well, you see, this is… have you heard of cosplay?"

"Ah~ I know of it."

I could only lead him to think this way. However, an unexpected obstacle appeared.

"Cosplay? No, you are wrong. This is the 'Tyrant's Eyes outfit.'"

"What is a Tyrant's Eyes outfit?" Don't ask me!

"That ~ that… that is the name of the clothes she is now wearing…" What kind of questioning is that, so painful!

"Why does your girlfriend have wings?" How should I know!

When I was about to answer 'because she is an wicked god'…

"Kuh kuh kuh… since you asked nicely, I will be merciful and answer you… these are the wings of love. But that's just a cover up. When they reveal their true form, they will be even more magnificent…"

"Say, is your girlfriend okay?" No, she is not.

"Anyway, can I take a look at your bag?"

"Sure…"

This was the second time I was questioned by a police officer because of girl, first with Kaori and now with Kuroneko.

 **.**

 **_ஜ1** **68ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I entered the living room, only to find Naruko sitting in her usual position, listening to the music via her iPhone.

"But hold your breath Because tonight~ will be the night that I will fall for you~ "

"Hi." I tried to start a conversation, but because she was wearing a pair of earbuds, Naruko didn't hear me.

Dad had been gone since morning. Mom wasn't here either. I took a cup of tea and came back to the living room. Like she just noticed me, Naruko shot me a glance.

"Come here for a second." Naruko signaled me with her finger. Then she took out her earbuds and showed me a suspicious smile. What's she going to do?

"What?"

"I remembered that I forgot to tell you something."

Don't stall. Just say it.

"Maisora is going to be made into an anime~"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Maisora was the cell phone novel that Naruko wrote. It was well-received among teenagers, especially girls – I knew that already. I never thought that would get an anime version.

"Wow! Isn't it awesome!?" I said seriously.

"Hehe… of course." Naruko was embarrassed, but she was excited. She loved anime so much, so that was natural.

"Isn't it great Naruko." I was so happy that I patted her head.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Naruko brushed my hand away…

It looks like my sister still dislike me a lot. "Sorry, sorry." But that didn't matter. I'm satisfied as long as my sister is happy. It's the unchangeable big brother instinct.

"That's great, Naruko." I said that again.

"…disgusting."

Because I knew she would respond that way.

"…hm." Naruko's face showed anger and turned away, but she secretly looked at me. "They haven't announced it on TV… so don't tell anyone."

"Sure."

"I only told you specifically, so thank me."

"Thank you, Naruko." I smiled. Naruko's face reddened.

"…I feel that recently, you are very gross…"

"So what? It's great to have an anime based on your novel, right?"

"Yes. Kuroi-san also helped me. No matter what happens, that woman sure has talent."

"I see. How is she doing recently?"

"'Listen listen! My circle is going to be commercialized' – like that"

"…I see."

Was that really alright? True, she was good at marketing, but… I still had my doubts. Should I say she has bad luck, or she reaps what she sows… or that she was just a hikikomori. Well, if she was that good then I will let it slide, but it doesn't mean that I trust that woman.

"Hey, you and the black one both knew Kuroi-san, right?"

Oh crap. We had decided to keep 'How did we force Kuroi-san to admit her crime' a secret from you. How should I say it? Hey, could it be that Kuroi-san revealed that? Maybe… or not? Anyway, I need to invite her to a meal again and ask her to 'please keep that a secret from Naruko'.

"Well, I had run into her a few times."

"Hm, really? Whatever."

Thankfully, since it was Naruko, it didn't matter so she didn't push the issue any further. She quickly changed the subject by saying, "Oh right, oh right! Listen to this seiyuu I've got a seiyuu collection here!"

I see. So you're taking part in choosing seiyuu, too. It must be an extremely happy time for you.

Naruko pushed one earbud from her iPhone into her ear. "Heehee. Come hear it!" She handed me the other earbud.

"No, I don't…"

It was just unrelated events for me anyway. I have no interest in them. However, Naruko seemed to misunderstand something. She said, "You're welcome! Really amazing! Oh!"

Fine, I get it. I will listen. I took the earbud from Naruko and sat down next to her.

"Come closer! My earbuds are about to snap."

"Okay, okay."

Just after I did what she asked.

"Hey! Don't touch my thigh! Idiot! Pervert!"

See what I mean? You told me to come closer! My leg just touched yours totally by accident. We are siblings, that much is okay!

"Alright, is that far enough?"

"Okay. I'll kill you if you come even 1cm closer, but I will get angry if something happens to my earbuds."

"How about using a computer to play it?"

"Shut up. I'm going to start now."

"…you can start anytime."

Completely ignoring me, Naruko reverted back to her excited self.

"Listen to this! It's totally awesome!"

Naruko touched a few icons on her iPhone, then I heard something.

 **" I'm Chitose Karasuma. Please to meet you!"**

"Wow ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

As if she had gone berserk, Naruko jumped backward and then she stood on the sofa jumping up and down.

"You hear that!? Awesome! Really awesome!"

"What?"

"Chitose. It's Chitose. Madoka-chan! She is going to be a seiyuu for me! Ahhhhhh!"

Ah, I see. No wonder her voice was so familiar, so she was Madoka's seiyuu. Still 'seiyuu for me'… I knew it, the main character of Maisora was based on yourself. I picked up the fallen earbud and started listening again. Once more, I heard Chitose's voice.

 **"You… do you… like me?"**

"I like you! I like you soooooo much!"

What a troublesome girl.

From her crouching position, Naruko suddenly jumped up, she almost kissed me in the process. Her eyes were full of excitement.

"H-Hey…" My head couldn't lean back any further! Don't move your cute face this way! I'm on my last leg here!

"Ah… I'm so happy. There are a lot more seiyuu. Want to listen? Listen with me?" She was so excited that she had trouble speaking. She sounded as if, if I said 'I don't want to listen', she would definitely kill me.

"Ah… sure, of course I will listen."

"Wah! What should we listen to? I couldn't choose just one! I can't ~~~"

You are sooooooooooooo annoying! At the very least, say 'please'.

In the end, I sat down next to Naruko and listened for more than two hours. After that, I felt bored, so I said, "Hey Naruko, I have heard enough."

"Huh? What?"

"Er… since I had to listen to the same lines over and over again, I'm pretty tired…"

"But you said you wanted to listen." It was you who told me to listen.

"Tch. Ah~, it's because of you, that I am hurt~. My fragile soul is shattered into pieces~" And then she said impatiently, "How are you going to compensate me for that?"

Why does sister always manage to piss off her brother?

"I didn't do anything!"

"Tch… recently… you are very annoying."

"What did you say?"

"Do you know how uncomfortable I felt when you said those disgusting things?"

"No, I don't." Surely you wouldn't feel as bad as me.

"Then I will show you."

I've got a bad feeling… Naruko's hands dug into her pocket, she looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Oh! But, but. What should I do…?"

What are you still thinking about now? I still feel uncomfortable even if you don't.

"Hurry up and show me whatever it is inside your pocket."

"Ehhh! What? You want to know my feelings that much? Gross! Disgusting! You disgusting siscon."

Everyone, praise my willpower because I had somehow managed to not hit my sister.

"If you say so… I will show you."

For some unknown reason, Naruko's face reddened while she was mocking her brother.

"This."

It was her cell phone with the photo booth picture 'Naruko and I acting all lovely dovey'.

"I also… stuck that on."

"Wah!" I screamed.

"Hey, you you you you you… what have you done?"

"I put the photo booth picture of you and me on my cell phone."

"Why!?" Can't you see that would make our cell phones match? That should be reserved for siblings with a wonderful relationship!

"Base on the look you have right now… do you understand my feelings?"

"Sticking our photo booth picture to your cell phone… does that mean you like me?"

"No way!" Naruko tried to punch me, "Right, right." I dodged, and continued, "Then why?"

"Because - I wanted to show you what you did to me! See how uncomfortable I am!?"

Ah, so that's why. I got it already. Yes, if siblings didn't have a good relationship one would be hurt when the other did that. I was wondering what was with her. Maybe just like me, Naruko felt like 'what the heck did this guy just do?'

"I… I understand… completely understand. Please forgive me."

"By the way, my cell phone wallpaper is a picture of you in cosplay."

"No way!"

Yesterday, I saw a mountain of negative comments toward my cosplay! I was trying so hard to forget it! What a cruel thing to do!

"This… that…"

To take the cell phone, I launched myself at my sister, but Naruko used both of her hands to hold it down.

"If you reflect upon your words, I will forgive you! Even I don't want to bring that phone with me outside!"

"Please don't do this anymore!"

"Annoying! Idiot!"

She kicked me. But I caught her leg. Naruko lost balance and fell backwards onto the sofa.

"Ah!"

"Got it…!"

In the instant that she lowered her guard, I carefully launched myself forward again

"…"

"…"

The result was a super embarrassing pose. Let me make myself clear. Just like when we were fighting over the box, I fell down and touched my sister's breast. However, there was one difference -

"Wahhhhh…"

"Sorry…"

Our bodies were firmly stuck together.

"That… that… that…"

"So… sorry… I will leave… right now."

How could that happened? It was almost the same as before - How could I …

"…"

Even though I said I'd leave, my body was frozen in place, unable to move. I didn't know how long it had been, one second or one minute, it was all the same. I stared directly into my sister's bright red face, until a slap brought me back to reality.

"You are the worst! Die!"

Leaving those words behind, my sister ran out of the living room.

"… Ah… I'm such an idiot."

It looks like my goal to 'improve the relationship with my sister' was still far away.

 **.**

 **_ஜ169** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Kuroneko came to my house. I greeted Kuroneko at the front door.

"Hello."

"Sorry for intruding."

Today, she wore that one piece white dress. She must like it a lot, because I noticed she wore it once every day.

"Is your sister home?"

"She went out with her friends." Recently, she'd usually be found hanging out with Ayase.

Naruko… what would she think about my relationship with Kuroneko? I brought Kuroneko to my room then got some snacks and tea.

"Okay, what should we do now?" She sat on my bed. I was a little confused, but I decided to sit next to her. If I sat in front of her, she might get angry because I could see her underwear. However, in my current position, I couldn't help but notice part of her collarbone.

"Today, I want to play a game."

"Huh?" She said so suddenly that I was shocked.

"The game you made with our club?"

"Yes. A shooting game."

"The one that the president was making originally?"

"Since summer break began, I had began finishing it with Kae."

Kae huh? Your relationship is good enough to call each other by first name now.

"What about the RPG that you two made?"

"We got stuck midway. So we moved on to this game while trying to fix that."

"Ah, I see." I felt that Kuroneko was feeling a little depressed, but that feeling quickly went looked proud, she began to describe the game.

"Because Kae participated, the balancing is much better than usual. She is worthy of her 'Mystic Eye'."

She looked like she was praising her friend rather than explaining. I couldn't help but smile.

"So what about you?"

"Hm hmm… wait a moment."

Kuroneko started the game. First was the opening screen. The game's name was "Megidolaon". The president's name was just written using a different style.

"I made the logo."

"Ah, I see. It is clearly your style." The main colors were black and purple, her favorite colors.

"I had no problem with using kanji in the title, but Kae suggested using this one. She said it looked better that way."

"Hm." …she had started listening to other people's suggestions.

"Let's try it out." Kuroneko placed her laptop on my bed and gave me the controller. Because of her excitement, I felt excited too.

"Alright, let me give it a shot."

In the character selection screen, there were several characters. I unconsciously choose the girl in the gothic lolita outfit like Kuroneko - and then…

 **"Come! Taste The Power of Devilish Truth Stare!"**

What an evil voice.

"Isn't that your voice?"

"Fufufu… what do you think?"

"I was scared. So, you recorded your voice for this game."

I happily played the game, but…

 _Boom boom!_

"You are dead."

"…that's because the game is too hard."

"Really? I think it's pretty easy."

For you, sure, but not for me.

"Hey, about - the sound when the character takes damage, is that…"

"Totally necessary."

"Really?"

I sat cross legged on my bed, my hand clenched on the controller. The dead character revived and the game continued. Kuroneko placed her hand on my back, like she was taking a peek at the screen. I tried my best this time, being extra careful, but…

 **"Aaah ~~~"**

 **'"Kyaaa ~~~"**

 **"Stop, please stop…"**

I kept taking damage. Besides, with that sound, the atmosphere was kind of awkward. Kuroneko whispered to my ear like a curse.

"…Senpai? Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Of course not!"

"So why did you die so many times? You are too useless."

That's because you were leaning on my back and distracted me! And …other things which I don't feel like saying.

"…ara ara… no choice then… move your hand a bit."

"Move my hand huh…"

Still leaning on my back, Kuroneko's hand touched mine.

"Look at the screen."

"Okay."

"First, you need to find a good position… ah, not there… a bit to the left…"

"Like this?"

"Uhm, yes… good… now start shooting… faster…"

"…"

"Ah! Don't! Stop…"

How could I say it… based on the sound alone, wouldn't it seem like we were doing something perverted? Am I the only one with a racing heart here? While I started feeling dizzy…

 _Bang!_ The door was kicked open. We were shocked to see the person who entered…

"N-Naruko!"

Naruko came in.

"…well!"

Somehow, she looked quite pissed.

"Ah, so you are here?"

"Since when are you back?"

Both me and Kuroneko asked, but Naruko didn't answer. She looked at the laptop, me, and Kuroneko and said quietly.

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing a game."

"Ah, I see! So, what about…"

She was clearly shaken.

"What did you think we were doing?"

"Nothing!"

Naruko definitely misunderstood and thought that we were doing something perverted. I didn't know when she came back, but this wall is pretty thin. I know how you feel. Even I felt troubled when I heard some weird noises come from the next room. But even if I understood why Naruko was shaken, someone didn't.

"?"

It was Kuroneko. With puzzled eyes, she looked at our conversation.

"You should have come in sooner. From the shoes in the hallway you should have known that I was here."

"Idiot. I wasn't interested."

"You are the idiot."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said you are the idiot. Why do you have to concern yourself so much? Isn't it better to play together?"

"What!? There is no way I could do that!"

Hey, hey, are you two going to quarrel here?

"If you felt like you weren't needed, then you shouldn't have come in the first place."

"What!"

"What am I to you?"

Kuroneko was staring directly at Naruko. Naruko was overwhelmed, she didn't know how to respond. Then…

"…friend…?" That was her answer – that was what she said.

"…yes." She was the one who asked, but Kuroneko was embarrassed as well. They were about to quarrel a second ago, but now no trace of that remained.

Kuroneko coughed, then calmly said, "This is the game I just made… want to give it a try?"

However, Naruko… "Maybe next time." She whispered, then she almost ran away from my room, but she quietly closed the door. She seemed to be telling her friend "I'm not angry".

"…" Kuroneko stared quietly at the closed door.

 **.**

 **_ஜ170** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day I visit Kuroneko's home as usual. Kuroneko wasn't here, only Hinata-imouto and Tamaki-imouto were with me. I was talking with Hinata while Tamaki was sleeping. If Naruko saw this, it would have turned into 'Wah wah there are two super cute little sisters! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Here I come!'.

"Look look! How is that!? Naruto! I look just like Ruri-nee, right?"

Your hair was slightly brighter than your older sister's. If Kuroneko was in elementary school, she'd probably look like that. I think I should call you Lolineko from now on, but …

"Kuroneko is definitely cuter."

"Lover's conversation detected! In the eyes of a boy their girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world, right!?"

"No, that's not it."

"Clothes? Is that because of these plain clothes!? Just you wait!"

"Don't undress here. What if Kuroneko see us!?" I screamed.

Hinata still remained in her upright position, ready to undress. She said in triumph, "Ahaha… I was joking… I'm not going to seriously take off my clothes… still… I fear that Ruri-nee heard you already."

Oh crap. Because I always had to deal with stubborn people like Chiaki, Naruko or Ayase, I got the habit of screaming as loud as I could.

"Hinata-imouto! You need to help me solve this misunderstanding!"

"…you are so useless, Onii-chan."

Yes. I agreed that recently, I knelt down and apologize a little too much. Sometimes, Hinata would casually call me Onii-chan. Every time she did that, I had a strange feeling. To be exact… I felt the same way when I played the eroge that Naruko lent me. Of course, she didn't realize I was having these strange feelings because if she did I'd be done for.

"Hey." Maybe she took pity of me, Hinata-imouto changed the subject. "Why do you call Ruri-nee 'Kuroneko'?"

Why do I call Kuroneko "Kuroneko"? At first, I thought that was a philosophical question, but - that must be a direct question.

"That's her nickname and pen name. Ever since we met, I've always called her that."

"I knew that. I don't mean that." Hinata licked her lips.

She was really like Kuroneko, I got the feeling that I'm talking with another Kuroneko here.

"Why do you call her by her nickname? Why can't you just call her Ruri?"

"But, but… I'm embarrassed."

"Hah ~~~? Are you two really high school students?"

"Tch, so noisy!" I quickly changed the topic, "Hey, what about you guys?"

"…huh?"

I looked at Tamaki who was sleeping.

"Why does Tamaki always call Kuroneko 'Onee-sama'? Isn't 'Onee-chan' enough? And you always call me 'Onii-chan' too."

"Ah, about that. Tamaki said, 'Because… Nee-chan… Kuroneko Nee-chan said call me Onee-sama'."

"For real?"

"Yes."

I got the feeling that was a line she took from anime, but whatever.

"Kuroneko always acts like this? Even at home?"

"About that… Ruri-nee and Tamaki just took a bath together. Ruri-nee stood in front of the mirror and looked at the steam coming from her. And then Ruri-nee said, 'Kukuku… my power is increasing. With the Devilish Truth Stare I can see it. Innocently Tamaki said, 'That is the hot steam from bathing, onee-sama.' Ruri-nee replied angrily '… Hurry and dry yourselves.' That's what happened."

"It's more serious than I thought." I started to worry if she would have negative effect on her little sisters.

I massaged my temple, and asked the most fundamental question, "Why – am I sitting in my girlfriend's home, but playing with her little sister instead?"

"… I think that you asked the same question before."

Today, there was a fireworks festival on the coast. We plan to watch it together.

"Ruri-nee often takes a long time to get dressed. That's because she wants to show Naruto her most beautiful side, so please forgive her."

"Really?"

"Yes. To tell the truth, when Naruto isn't around, Ruri-nee always wears sportswear and plain clothes."

"That has to be a lie." I have never seen Kuroneko in sportswear. It would destroy the image of her in my heart.

"It's not."

"…I have been waiting." The door opened and revealed Kuroneko. Today, Kuroneko wore a yukata. I don't know when Tamaki woke up. She rubbed her eyes, then looked at her 'Onee-sama' with envious eyes.

"Wow ~~~"

Her reaction was understandable. The yukata boosted Kuroneko's beauty to the limit.

"Ah…" I was intoxicated.

"…you look like Kaguya-hime." I carelessly let my thoughts leak out.

"Wha… what are you … saying…" Kuroneko surprised and lowered her head.

Tamaki smiled innocently with me. "Onee-sama looks very beautiful, right!?"

"Yes. She is."

"Stupid."

Kuroneko used her sleeves to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Looks like my praise hit the mark. Thank you, Tamaki-imouto. Not unlike Rias, Tamaki-imouto was a natural peacemaker. She was so cute that everything around her seemed to calm down. I can't wait to see what she's like in the future.

"Good – let's go."

"Right."

"Have a nice trip, Onee-sama, Onii-san!"

"Do your best!"

We left under the sunset with the blessings of Tamaki and Hinata. I was so happy. Just thinking about it made me want to cry.

We arrived at the coast. In the evening, at the sea, the lighthouse was the most conspicuous place. This year the fireworks festival was a bit late, but it was still welcomed by many people. There was a big line under the observatory tower.

"Seems like we can't get into the observatory tower."

There were a few places in front of the coast, but they were all taken. We chat a bit while looking for somewhere to sit.

"There is a stall – want to eat something?"

"I don't want to."

"Really? Don't you feel hungry?"

"No."

However, Kuroneko stopped like she noticed something.

"Ah, Madoka candy floss."

"For Tamaki-imouto?"

"Yes."

We smiled at each other and continued toward the stall. After buying the Madoka candy floss, we bought another Blazblue mask.

I checked the mask and said, "I didn't expect them to be selling that during the fireworks festival."

Kuroneko looked at me and gave me a wry smile. "I remember buying the same thing during summer break."

"Yeah, I unconsciously bought it. Looks like keeping your wallet in check isn't easy, especially during the summer."

"Yes, that's just how the seller wants it." Kuroneko said while looking at some stall owners nearby.

After that, I rarely had a chance to spend my money, because my girlfriend always refused my help.

Next we went to catch water balloons. Then we went play shooting. I witnessed Kuroneko's supreme shooting skill, the prizes kept falling. In the lottery, Kuroneko played so much that we almost missed the fireworks. Then…

We looked at the reflection of the sky on the sea.

\- _Boom - boom_.

The colorful fireworks started above the beautiful sea.

"…it's beautiful."

"Yes."

Rather than the fireworks above, I was more interested in the lover on my arm – but the words left my mouth just the same.

"…Summer break is about to end."

"…yes… there is only a few days left."

Today, our feelings are probably the same.

 _Boom boom boom boom_

The fireworks festival ended. Everything became silent once more. After a while, I noticed the girl next to me moving. I turned around and looked at Kuroneko. She was blushing red.

"…yes?"

"…Senpai…"

Her voice was so quite.

"Together with me… how was it?"

Idiot, why are you saying that again. I looked at the sky and expressed my feelings.

"I was very happy. The time we spent togheter as lover, I will never forget it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have come to love you even more."

"Thank you, Naruto."

Between us, in the beginning we were searching for our relationship… it looked like I made all the right choices.

"Senpai… there something I wanted to say to you…"

"Hmm, What?"

"I… I want Break up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Story : Magical Girl Naruko**

 _A story of gun wielder mahou shoujo and her merry friends ~_

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Let's Play Baseball!** **Part 2** **-**

Huzzah!

"Take this!"

It was the top of the fifth, and the first pitch was thrown at Naruko.

The catcher had signed for a low ball. It was a good plan, after all, to let Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto pass with intentional bases on balls.

And Shinomiya was intent on following that plan. But his focus failed him, and the ball flew straight for the center. It was an awful pitch.

Without a hint of pity, Naruko swung nonchalantly.

The verdict was clear the moment she struck the ball—or, from Shinomiya's perspective, the moment the ball was hit.

"Whoa!"

"Oh!"

Even Kuuko and Rem cried out as the ball flew into the distance.

Ryota, who had been waiting his turn from next to home plate, chuckled. "She hit it."

"She did." Naruto and Kagurazaka Sensei commented cooly, drinking tea out of their thermoses. The ball rocketed into the sky like a firework.

"Wow, it's an out-of-the-pork home run!" Kuroneko cried.

"…you mean, 'out of the park'?" Naruko wondered as she ran.

"Yeah. That." Kuroneko replied, and went quiet.

After a very long flight through the air, the ball crossed far over a white line drawn on the grounds, which indicated a home run boundary, and landed. And it rolled away somewhere where no one was around to pick it up.

It was a splendid solo home run by Naruko.

"Don't forget to step on every base, or you're going to be out."

As Kuroneko instructed, Naruko carefully ran the course and returned to home plate.

"That was incredible." Ryota said, welcoming her back.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Naruko, who usually gave him the cold shoulder, replied cheerily.

After all, it was a cause for celebration.

Take Action Now Club 1, Baseball team 0.

With his hands over his knees, Shinomiya hung his head. The home run was his fault. He could not blame the fielders.

"It's all right, man!"

"It's just one run!"

"We'll just make it up later!"

"Cheer up!"

The teammates behind him cheered warmly.

But in spite of the vibrations on his eardrums, his brain registered nothing. The catcher quickly called for a time-out and jogged over to the mound.

He reminded Shinomiya that all they had to do was send Ryota and Naruto with bases on balls—he had to calm down.

"R-Right… Sorry."

"Don't talk like that, man. Be positive—it's just one run. We'll catch up."

"Y-Yeah."

"The crazy coach isn't even around. You gotta relax."

"Yeah…"

As the catcher returned to his position, Shinomiya kicked at the mound with all his might. His face was set.

"Shinomiya-kun…" Kae whispered, concerned.

"It's almost time… but not yet." Kagurazaka Sensei muttered to herself.

"?"

"?"

Kuuko and Rem tilted their heads adorably.

The game resumed.

Ryota got to first base on a walk. The catcher just didn't have to stand. Ryota calmly let the balls pass by, quietly heading to the base.

Next was Naruto.

It wasn't even a match at this point. The catcher stood. Two bases on balls in a row.

The corner of his mouth twitching in frustration, Shinomiya pitched. All four times, as though he were playing catch.

Naruto never got the chance to swing. Ryota headed for second base, and Naruto for first. What came next was obvious.

Kuuko struck out. Shinomiya ended up throwing three balls and almost sent her to first base, but when he finally threw a strike.

"Phew…"

It wasn't Shinomiya, but Kuuko who sighed in relief. Rem was next. But—

"I wanted to get a hit…"

She feebly tried her best and ended up getting a grounder, but it was a foul. Shinomiya's throws had grown noticeably weak.

The last throw was a curve ball. Rem struck out.

"It's time for me to shine! And that time is now! Ah, as the teacher I shall hit a home run and bring my students home! Now! Prepare yourself! Prepare to worship me! Prepare to greet me with that million-dollar smile!"

Kagurazaka Sensei spoke theatrically as she headed for the plate.

"Let's get ready."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Naruko, Rem, Kuuko, and—

"We should get going."

"Right."

"Right."

The three _kuroko_ put their gloves on.

To no one's surprise, Kagurazaka Sensei struck out. It was fabulous.

As she returned to the bench, Kagurazaka Sensei complained out loud.

"It feels like the ball is always dodging the bat. D'you think it's haunted?" No, that's not it.

"Or maybe the earth's magnetic fields are tampering with my eyesight?" No, that's not it.

"The bat's probably busted. I bet it wobbles when I swing it." No, that's not it.

The _kuroko_ were the only ones who deigned to reply.

"Sensei. We have to get ready."

Ryota came running from second base to get her moving.

The bottom of the fifth. The baseball team was on the offense. So far, not one member had made it to first base.

In other words, Naruko was throwing a perfect game. She pitched with the determination to let no one pass.

The stubborn fourth batter finally hit the ball. It flew to the left. But unfortunately, it was just a fly ball.

Naruko watched a _kuroko_ catch the ball.

"Doesn't have to be a delicacy. I like fried horse mackerel, too." She mumbled to herself.

Batter 5 hit a grounder toward shortstop. Ryota quickly caught it and threw to Naruto. It was a very fast one, low to the ground, but—

"Hmph."

Naruto caught it with ease.

Batter 6 hit a foul pop-up toward the catcher.

"All right, so bright, delight, tonight, aye aye aye~"

Taking off her mask, Kagurazaka Sensei hummed along after the ball. It felt like she was going to pull off something funny, but she did not.

"Fried oyster is fine, too." Naruko said to herself. That was when Kagurazaka Sensei grabbed the ball perfectly normally. Time to switch again.

The baseball team returned to defense. Had they been discouraged by the Take Action Now Club's performance? Not really.

"Man, they're good."

"It's only one run. I think we're having a decent match—I'm even having fun."

"Me too. As long as we let those three go, we won't lose any more points."

They even seemed to be enjoying the neck-and-neck game. Their annoying coach was absent, and they were playing against famous people and newbies.

The baseball team was beginning to rediscover their love of baseball.

"Do your best, guys!"

At least, that's what it looked like to Kae. Well, except for one person. "You're doing really well too, Shinomiya-kun!" She grinned at him. But he did not respond.

He departed for the mound with all the enthusiasm of an office worker putting in overtime with no extra pay.

The top of the sixth.

The Take Action Now Club was on the offensive. The first _kuroko_ struck out.

The second hit an infield grounder. The Take Action Now Club had two outs. Has Shinomiya gotten a hold of himself? Has the ace finally returned?

Kae was starting to get embarrassed about her worries.

"It's just about time…" Kagurazaka Sensei mumbled from the opposite bench. "For what?" Kuuko wondered as she reached for some chocolate.

Rem, who was stuffing her mouth with her eighth baumkuchen, also turned. As a result, both she and Kuuko missed the action.

"Dead ball!"

The third _kuroko_ was hit by the pitch.

"…"

Shinomiya stood in a daze.

He was so shocked that he forgot to take off his cap and apologize, just standing pale on the mound.

He was not supposed to let anyone on the bases before Naruko, Ryota, and Naruto. Just one person on a base, and he couldn't pitch three intentional walks.

The _kuroko_ dressed like a _kuroko_ rubbed his arm, sore from the hit, and headed to first base. He stepped on it.

That was supposed to be the baseball team's buffer. It was supposed to prevent Naruko and Ryota and Naruto from scoring any runs.

The hit by pitch was his own fault. No one else's.

"…"

Sweat covered his face like he had a fever.

"…"

The catcher couldn't bring himself to go up to him.

"All right. Let's see if I can get another home run."

Completely ignoring the pitcher's plight, Naruko skipped over to home plate.

To Shinomiya, the girl in school-issue sweats with a gun belt around her waist probably looked like a ghost or a devil or a demon. He wasn't exactly wrong.

The catcher signaled for a ball.

In other words, it was okay to let all three hitters get walks with bases on balls.

The Take Action Club already had two outs. The baseball team could just give them one more run, then strike Kuuko out. They could close a two-point gap.

If Naruko managed another home run, the baseball team would be giving them two runs. That would make the score 3 to 0. Everyone knew it was best to minimize their losses.

"…"

Shinomiya pressed his cap lightly onto his head. As though hiding his eyes. After such a long pause that the catcher began to worry, he finally nodded. Then, Shinomiya threw the first pitch.

"Ah!"

It was clearly a bad throw. Violently so.

And of all places, it was heading in a straight line for Naruko—a perfect dead ball to her face. Was this another walk? Shinomiya wondered. But at that moment—

"Nice throw!" Naruko cried.

Hey, don't you think you're being just a bit—

 _Clang!_

Before the author could finish, Naruko hit the ball.

She had pushed it away with the tip of the bat in her left hand, which she had stuck out in front of her face.

Oh yeah, she said earlier that she was really good at billiards. Yes, that was foreshadowing. The ball bounced off the tip of the bat and flew over the shortstop's head. He leapt as quickly as he could, but he could not catch it. The ball flew into the outfield.

While the center fielder and the left fielder desperately chased the ball, the _kuroko_ made it to third base and stopped. Naruko, who ran as soon as she made the hit, reached second base with ease.

That was two outs with two bases filled.

The catcher walked up to Shinomiya again and said something.

Although no one could hear him, it was clear that he was trying to calm Shinomiya down. Actually, they were still all right. Naruko was supposed to get a walk from a base on balls anyway.

Ryota took the plate. Naturally, it was a base on balls. Ryota headed to first base. Two outs. The bases were loaded. Naruto was the batter.

The catcher stood again for the base on balls. This was their only option now.

"…"

Shinomiya said nothing and threw. And again. And again.

"That's right. Keep pitching."

Kagurazaka Sensei grinned boldly at the bench.

Then, she turned to Kuuko beside her and whispered, "Could you do exactly as I say next time, Kuuko?" Positively devilish.

Naruto reached first base on a base on balls. The _kuroko_ on third base returned to home. That was one more run for the Take Action Now Club. The score was 2 to 0.

But the game wasn't finished yet.

The baseball team would have gotten this result even if Naruko hadn't made the hit, so their losses had been minimized. Really, at this point it was just a matter of pride.

That was what the catcher had told Shinomiya.

Shinomiya had the look of a forty-something office worker who had just been laid off. He did not react to anything.

"It's all right. Kuuko's up next—she's never gonna hit. Just throw like you usually do. Like you're playing catch." The catcher said to him, returning to home plate.

That was when the _kuroko_ standing near third base whispered something to Naruko. Naruko was flabbergasted.

"Really? Donuts from that super-popular place? They're already here?" The third baseman sighed.

Kuuko was up. This was her fourth time at the batter's box today. She had struck out every time.

"I'll do my best." Ignoring her helmet sliding down, Kuuko courteously bowed.

"…"

Then, she stared at Shinomiya's form thoughtfully. And the moment the ball left his hand— "There." —instead of swinging, she held out the bat horizontally in front of her. Yes. It was a bunt. At the same time,

"Hah!"

Naruko launched herself forward to home plate.

"GIMME!"

Her goal was the donuts she would receive when she reached the plate. This is the greatest sprint of her youth.

In other words, this was something called a squeeze play—where the batter bunts in order to get someone on the third base to home. Like the name says, it's a play where you squeeze out a run.

But right now, the Take Action Now Team had two outs. The bunter was almost always guaranteed to be taken out, so what were they thinking? (To be fair, there _is_ something called a bunt single, where the batter can be safe.)

The pitch had been a slow one, focused on getting a strike. It hit the bat Kuuko held out with all her courage, and bounced up. Right at Shinomiya.

Kuuko broke into a run. Though it was a coincidence, the ball, which bounced right off the bat, rolled directly at Shinomiya—and quickly.

Although he could probably not get Naruko out at home plate, he could grab the ball and easily take out the batter heading for the first. There was no need for panic.

Shinomiya picked up the ball. And with his gaze on Kuuko, who was less than halfway to first base, threw without hesitation. But—

"No!"

The throw was wild. Kae screamed.

The first baseman leapt up as high as he could, but the ball passed one meter over his outstretched hand and flew.

Naruko threw herself at home plate as though she were sliding. Ryota made it around third base, followed by Naruto at second.

Oblivious, Kuuko ran as hard as she could. She sprinted. Her helmet fell off her head.

The ball rolled away, past the smiling Kagurazaka Sensei, hit a storage shed, and bounced back toward the field.

The right fielder rushed in and leapt on the ball. Now, which way to throw? He wondered, looking back at the diamond.

"What?!"

Ryota made it to home plate. Naruto was just passing third. Talk about fast. A _kuroko_ was spinning his arms so hard it looked like he was trying to fly off.

"Please get there!"

The right fielder threw desperately.

The ball flew toward the catcher at home plate. It was a little far to the left, but not a bad throw overall. The catcher could grab it and get Naruto out.

The catcher caught the ball and turned to Naruto, who was running toward home plate.

"Yes!"

Certain of success, the catcher reached out— "Hmph." Naruto disappeared. From right before his eyes.

"Huh?"

The catcher's glove touched nothing but thin air.

Naruto flew. Right over the catcher's head like a lone dove in flight.

With his left hand he held down his katana so it wouldn't fall out mid-flight. And with his right, he landed in the middle of home plate.

"Hah!"

And he finished with a forward somersault.

He made landing nearly two meters from home plate. "SAFE!" The home plate umpire declared.

"Urgh!"

To make sure they gave away no more runs, the catcher turned to the infield.

"Wow, I hit it!"

Kuuko was standing alone at first base, her eyes wide as she clapped her hands.

Three runs for the Take Action Now Club. In other words, the score was 5 to 0.

"…"

Shinomiya, standing behind the cacher, fell to his knees.

His face was whiter than the clouds that failed to show today. His mistake had cost them three runs.

The fielders' usual mistakes were nowhere to be seen. They were playing perfectly. In fact, without their coach around, their defense was doing better than ever. The throws back to home plate, too.

Shinomiya was the only one messing up today.

Like a lethargic zombie, he returned to the mound.

"C'mon, we're still at two outs."

The ever-encouraging catcher tried to speak to him, but received no response.

"Man, this isn't good." The catcher mumbled. He decided that, once Rem struck out, he would have a good pep talk with Shinomiya.

The game would continue whether the pitcher was traumatized or not.

And there were no substitutes to stand in his place. There was no one else on the team capable of pitching. It was a cruel reality to face.

In any case, the Take Action Now Club had two outs and one person on first base. The next batter was Rem—there was enough cause to be calm. But—

"Ball!"

If people could shake off their frustration so easily, the world would be a better place.

Shinomiya had lost momentum. Though all Rem did was stand there hesitantly, she threw three balls in a row. The next pitch was just narrowly a strike, but—

"Ball four!"

The fifth pitch veered far off mark and he ended up giving away another walk.

Rem, whose eyes went wide for an instant, strode to first base at the home plate umpire's urging. It was her first baseball game, and her first trip to first base. Kuuko headed to second base.

Two outs, with first and second bases filled. It wasn't looking good, but thankfully the next batter would change things.

"Three runs, three runs, lalala~ Hit and hit, but not a hit-and-run~ "

Singing a carefree but somewhat morbid song, Kagurazaka Sensei stepped up to the plate. She was tone-deaf.

This lady rotated like a fan at whatever the pitcher threw, so any three throws would strike her out.

Certain of this, the catcher signed for a strike.

"All right!"

The ball flew at the catcher, as instructed. And just as he prepared to catch—

 _CLANG!_

Kagurazaka Sensei hit it. The triumphant impact shook the grounds.

The ball flew clear over the right fielder's head, and landed just past the line Naruko's ball had made it over.

"Sorry." Kagurazaka Sensei apologized, ordering the stunned Kuuko and Rem to run.

They circled the diamond and all stepped on home plate. It almost felt like a funeral. Take Action Now Club, 8. Baseball team, 0.

When the _kuroko_ who had taken the plate for the second time that inning struck out in the blink of an eye, the Take Action Now Club's long, long offense was over.

Seven runs were scored in the top of the sixth, cycling through all of the Take Action Now

Club members in the lineup.

The baseball team was on the offense starting in the bottom of the sixth, but there is something called a 'called game' in baseball.

No, it has nothing to do with phone calls. Or predicting the results. It's when the umpire makes a call to end the game.

In some cases, a called game occurs due to bad weather. But it also occurs when there is a very large point difference. This second case is better known.

In the case of high school baseball preliminaries, a seven-run difference or more past the seventh inning automatically results in a called game.

In other words, unless the baseball team got at least two runs in the next two innings, they were finished.

Batter 7 from the baseball team took the plate.

"Hah!"

"STRIKE!"

Naruko was pumped up. She threw one strike after another.

Could they get two runs in the next two innings to avoid a called game? And even if they did, could they pull off nine runs to take victory?

"I doubt it."

"Probably not."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

Something like resignation began to fill the team.

But the fact that they still looked at the bright side was the good thing about this baseball team—or maybe not, but anyway, they were used to losing.

"Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose."

"Although we always lose."

"Don't remind me."

"Not like anyone needed a reminder."

"True."

They were surprisingly calm.

The catcher wanted to try and cheer up Shinomiya. But, "He's not here."

Shinomiya was nowhere to be found.

The catcher finally went to the manager for help. "Hey, Kaecchi. where's Shino-chan?"

Shino-chan is Shinomiya's nickname. Wait, did I even need to explain that?

"He said he had a stomachache and went to the bathroom. He asked the umpire to put the game on hold when his turn came up."

"I see…"

The catcher turned away, but stopped. Then he spoke again.

"Kaecchi. You're the one who planned this game, right? So we could just have fun without worrying about the coach."

"That's right."

"The others are fine, but Shinomiya's the type to let it bother him. Could you go talk to him? Tell him to have fun and not to worry if we lose."

Kae nodded firmly.

"All right. But it's a bit weird to tell him in front of everyone, so I'll go look for him."

"I'm counting on you. Give him a good kick in the pants if you have to."

"Haha! All right." Kae replied, jogging over to the school building. Then, she added, "…I should tell him."

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

"Damn it…"

In the school, which was deserted because it was a Sunday, there was a boy with a grimace on his face.

I don't think it needs to be said, but it was Shinomiya. He was in a hallway. It was very quiet.

Pressing down on his stomach and looking very pale, he stepped out of the bathroom and turned to the entrance, where he had left his cleats—

"Shinomiya-kun!"

He heard a lovely voice. He turned and saw Kae, running from further inside the building.

"Oh, Kaecchi."

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She said, stopping in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"I was just in the—" Just in the bathroom, he tried to say, but he stopped. "What?"

Kae was hugging him tightly. From the front. A very warm embrace.

"Don't push yourself, Shinomiya-kun!"

"Wha? What?"

"Even if we lose, it's not your fault!"

"What? But I—"

Shinomiya was so baffled by the situation that he was reduced to stammering. FYI, they've never dated or anything of the sort.

"You know… I was going to confess to you after the game. But… I'll tell you now!"

Was this a dream? Shinomiya gaped stupidly. He tried to get a hold of himself, but thinking that Kae wouldn't notice as she buried her face in his sweaty uniform, he decided against it.

"Shinomiya-kun, I love you! Please go out with me! I don't care if we win or lose… so let's talk, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"So don't give up. Do your best! Everyone else is giving it their all, right? The ace isn't supposed to go weak in the knees!"

What better encouragement could there be? Shinomiya could feel his nerves tingling.

"R-Right!"

"I can't play with you, but I want to help the team… no! I want to help _you_!"

"Th-Thank you, Kaecchi!"

"Shinomiya-kun, could you… just call me Kae?"

"Thank you, Kae!"

"I'm so happy…"

They embraced again.

They were practically shooting a teen romance drama in the deserted hallway. If this were a TV show, the camera was probably spinning around them and the main theme was playing in the background.

But Shinomiya had work to do back on the mound. "Kae… I have to go. Everyone's waiting."

He was the main character. With a dramatic line, he left Kae's arms. Although he wanted to stay a little longer.

Kae also took the love interest role in stride, her eyes watery.

"You can do it! If you lose heart, just remember that I'm with you. Accept me, and I'll cast a spell for victory!"

"I will, Kae!" Shinomiya nodded.

"You should go ahead, Shinomiya-kun, or people will think something's up."

"Right!"

So the teen drama came to an end. Shinomiya put on his cleats and skipped into the sunlight.

After the match, a new life for him as Kae's boyfriend awaited him. It may have been November, but it was springtime. They could go watch a movie together. Welcome to adolescence.

As Shinomiya passionately ran for the grounds, "Are you feeling better, Shinomiya-kun? I wanted to tell—" Someone tried to speak to him.

"Sorry, can't talk gotta go!" But Shinomiya ignored the person and ran off.

"Hmph. What was that all about?"

The baseball team's manager, Kae (Note: The real Kae. Refers to a person who does not shoot cheesy teen dramas) puffed up her cheeks.

By the time Shinomiya returned to the bench, the eighth batter had struck out and everyone was waiting for him.

"Sorry."

Shinomiya apologized and took the plate.

"I can't lose!"

With all the passion he never had the previous inning, he shot Naruko a fierce glare.

"I like that look. But don't think you'll win that easily." Naruko sounded like a real villain.

"I'm gonna do it!"

A blueprint for his turnaround victory popped into his head. First, he would hit a home run and lift the team's spirits! Now! Raise the flag of rebellion!

"STRIKE! OUT!"

What? Shinomiya struck out in the blink of an eye.

He swung at three completely unnecessary throws with passion. What? What? What?

He stood in a daze on the plate.

"Just one more inning, I guess."

"Wanna go for some ramen after the game?"

Although they didn't mean to hurt him, the teammates' words broke Shinomiya's spirit.

"…"

Shinomiya headed for the mound. He looked like a different man.

His impassioned drive had deflated, leaving lifeless pallor. He stood at the top of the mound with all the tension of a walking corpse.

"It's over…"

He found himself muttering helplessly.

 _'It's over. This game was supposed to help bolster everyone's confidence, but I messed it all up and now people will call us weaklings who lost to a bunch of newbies._

' _I'll go down in baseball history as the world's worst and most idiotic captain.'_

The thoughts that had been circling his mind soon ran down his spine and began to run wild in his stomach.

"Urgh…"

Hanging his head, Shinomiya pressed on his gut.

If only someone would take the mound instead. If only someone else would be captain instead.

It felt like his heart would lose before they lost the game. His heart—

"Ah!"

That was when he remembered.

 _"If you lose heart, just remember that I'm with you. Accept me, and I'll cast a spell for victory!"_

He remembered her voice. Her warmth in his embrace. "That's right… I'm not alone…"

Gripping the ball tightly in his right hand, Shinomiya whispered to himself. "Kaecchi—no, _my_ Kae is with me." Using possessives so soon?

"She'll cast a magic spell!" His eyes glinted.

"I'll do it! I'm going to give it my all until the very end!"

Raising his head, Shinomiya turned and called to the other teammates, minus the catcher.

"Guys! Let's all pull through to the end! Let's enjoy baseball together!"

It was a rousing speech, but the teammates did not understand. That's because—

When Shinomiya turned around, he was a two-meter-tall demon. And because, "Guohh! Graaaah guoooah grrrrroar! Groarrrrr guohhhhh roaaaaaar!"

That was the only thing they heard out of his fearsome maw.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

Many things happened simultaneously in the seconds following Shinomiya's transformation. First, the baseball team.

"I-it's a demon!"

"Shinomiya, you dumbass!"

"How could you fall to temptation?!"

"Run!"

They reacted like normal people would, and scattered like normal people did whenever a demon ran amok.

The catcher, too.

"Shit!"

Even he couldn't do anything about this. He hurried to the bench on the third base-side.

"Shinomiya-kun…"

And as Kae whispered in a daze, the catcher grabbed her hand and dragged her behind the building.

"What about Shinomiya-kun?!"

"There's nothing we can do! I'm sure the heroes of justice will handle this!"

"But today's a day off—"

"…You're right. But there's nothing we can do."

"A-All right…"

Well, there's no way that a normal baseball team—or actually, normal students—could change things.

The entire team swiftly disappeared from sight. All that training really did pay off.

As for the Take Action Now Club, "Whoa! A demon!"

Naruko's forehead shone. She was holding a donut in her hands. But she could not interrupt a feeding frenzy. _Munch munch. Yum._

"A demon. I've never seen a transformation in person." Naruto commented. "Everyone, stay calm and follow the edges of the grounds to evacuate. I'll buy you some time, so don't worry about me. Walk so you won't trip and fall."

Spoken like a true honors student. That sword he carries around is no toy—it's for times like this that he carries it around.

As for Ryota—

"…"

He glared at Naruto from behind. It looks like he's trying to see if this was his chance to finally take him down. It looks like he's running all the simulations through his head. It's nice to see that Ryota never bothers trying to hide his intentions.

And as for Kagurazaka Sensei, "EEEEEEEEEEEK! It's here! Ugh, it's ugly! Something ugly showed up!"

The moment she saw the demon, she ran for her life. She left all her students behind and fled.

Her legs spun like a cartoon as she whooshed past, leaving a trail of dust. Kuuko and Rem watched, mouths agape.

"Well, better than her getting spooked and getting in our way or something." Naruko admitted.

"Mm."

"Mm."

"Mm."

The three _kuroko_ reacted identically, quickly standing in front of Kuuko and Rem.

It looks like they were going to protect the students Kagurazaka Sensei had abandoned. They're KAERE at heart after all. They're not doing this job for nothing.

And as for the four people who were with neither the baseball team nor the Take Action Now Club—

"Play ball!"

It looks like they intended to keep going. Why aren't they running?

"We are umpires. Even if it may cost us our lives." The home plate umpire said solemnly. Where'd that awesome manliness suddenly come from?

"We are born umpires." How?

"Really. It's in our baby books." Pics or it didn't happen.

"All players, return to the game."

"What do I do? What do I do?" Naruko wondered, reaching for her fourth donut. It was filled with whipped cream and coated with chocolate.

"What do you mean? You have to transform and turn him back." Kuroneko said cooly from her belt.

"Mm hmm. Yeah, but—" Still eating, Naruko turned. Naruto had a hand on his waist and was prepared to draw. Ryota stood quietly behind him.

"—there's too many people. Man, this is good." Standing nervously behind them were Kuuko and Rem.

And the three _kuroko_ , defending the two with determination clear in their eyes.

There were too many people. Naruko could not transform here.

"GUUOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The demon was still standing on the mound. It hadn't taken a single step. But there was no guarantee that it would remain there. Naturally, Naruko wanted to transform quickly.

"Munch munch. Wonder if I have a smoke grenade…"

Naruko reached with her free hand into one of her pouches.

At that moment, everything got darker as an indescribable noise filled their ears. It was a low frequency, mixed with the roar of engines and the sound of blades cutting through the wind.

"Guoh?"

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

The demon, Naruko, Naruto, and Ryota looked up. There was a helicopter hovering overhead. A CH-53E Super Stallion. It was a massive helicopter twenty meters in length.

It must have flown very low to clear the school building, and had come to a sudden stop at the grounds to hover. It is very difficult to hear a helicopter if it is approaching from a very low altitude.

Upon closer inspection, they saw a circular sun design on the white body. It must be from the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. It says so right there.

The blades swept up powerful gusts of wind across the grounds, creating dust clouds. The moment the clouds surrounded Naruko, dropping visibility to two meters—

"I don't know what's going on, but this is your chance, Naruko!" Kuroneko cried. Naruko cried, too.

"NOOOOOOO! My donut's covered in dirt! Hey, helicopter! What the heck were you thinking?! Get down here and pay me back for this poor donut! Now!"

"Never mind, Naruko! Just transform now!"

Even Kuroneko got angry when she had to.

"Fine… I'm sorry, donut. I'm sorry I couldn't eat you."

Giving up on her donut, Naruko gingerly placed it in front of the box as though burying a loved one(because she might still be able to eat it if she dusted it off), then reached for her holster.

Ta-dah! She drew the model revolver with her right hand. Cocking the gun, she raised her right hand high into the air, placed her left hand on her waist, and slightly bent her right knee.

"From my cold! Dead! Hands! V qba'g trg guvf ersrerapr!"

There's something a little different about her transformation catchphrase today… She put pressure on her trigger finger. The gunpowder ignited.

Naruko was surrounded by light.

Her sweats scattered, leaving behind a suspicious silhouette wearing nothing but a gun belt and a holster. But don't bother doing the frame-by-frame routine—it's not drawn in detail anyway.

The transformation BGM played, and uselessly beautiful colors drifted in the background. _Sparkle sparkle._

A sailor uniform and sweatpants appeared out of nowhere and settled on the spinning Naruko. So she transforms into her school uniform no matter what she happens to be wearing, huh?

The flood of light died down and the BGM came reached its climax.

"Transformation complete! Fight to avenge your food, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun fighter Rider Naruko!" Kuroneko announced. Our hero is here! Our horrific Magical Girl of Justice!

—uh, I mean… _Terrific_ Magical Girl of Justice!

"I _will_ avenge my donut! Once I beat the demon, you're next, helicopter!" I guess 'horrific' works too.

Perhaps it didn't want to be beaten by Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko—the helicopter began to ascend. The dust cloud slowly settled.

First, Naruko and Kuroneko saw the blue sky and the school grounds.

"Argh!"

"Huh."

Then they saw two men.

One was dressed in pure white—

A white school uniform and a white cape, with a katana at his side, a pair of white fox ears on his head, and an apple between the ears.

I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you. There's only one character in the whole world who goes around dressed like this weirdo. One is more than enough. On that note, it's not very often you get a word where the 'e' comes before the 'i'.

"Ahoy there, Mysterious Naruko! You are late! I couldn't wait until the maiden of justice found herself in danger—sorry, I just couldn't wait." The man—Shiroi Kitsune said with an embarrassed smile. His pearly-white teeth gleamed in the sun. Stop talking like a college girl who just marched into her boyfriend's apartment in the middle of the night.

The other was dressed in pure black—

Black pants and black boots, along with a black coat and black sunglasses. His description's notably shorter than Shiroi Kitsune's.

"…"

Standing there silently was Detective Inu.

It's kind of weird to say this, but as if in their stead, Naruto and Ryota had disappeared. Where in the world had they gone? Oh, wait. Naruto is Shiroi Kitsune, so he must have stripped and clothed himself instantly into his current costume. But where could Ryota be?

"Who cares? Maybe he ran off like Kagurazaka Sensei in the dust cloud. Good riddance." Naruko concluded.

Let's just go with that. In any case, "Detective Inu! And—" Naruko spoke with both joy and despair.

"I am Shiroi Kitsune! S-H-I-R-O-I K-I-T-S-U-N-E! Now, repeat after me!" Shiroi Kitsune, growing more annoying by the second.

"I know that! I just don't want to say your name!" Naruko howled.

"That can also be a sign of _love_."

"As if!"

"You're just embarrassed, aren't you? Feel free to call me 'darling'."

"Shut up!"

"Oh! So close!"

Naruko and Shiroi Kitsune could become a comedy duo, if nothing else.

But Naruko finally remembered that she had no time for comedy shows. Though late, she holstered her mysterious transformed model gun—Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer, which could turn demons back into human form but could only be used once per transformation—and turned.

"Kuuko! Rem!" She called.

The two students were so overwhelmed by the sudden crisis that they were standing around in a daze. but Rem quickly reacted.

"Yes, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko?" She replied, getting Naruko's full title correct.

Rem has always been knowledgeable about these things—about Naruko, Shiroi Kitsune, and Detective Inu—and Kuuko also met the three of them in the previous story. Although they have no idea about the secret identity things. They couldn't possibly know.

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the _kuroko_ were dutifully protecting the two.

"I'm going to turn that demon back, so I want you guys to get somewhere safe."

"O-okay."

Rem nodded. And still under the _kuroko_ 's protection, she stepped forward as though shielding Kuuko.

"Good girl. Take care of her." Naruko said, vaguely quoting something familiar. "Now, let's take care of this thing."

Free from worrying about innocent bystanders, Naruko finally turned to the demon.

Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko. Shiroi Kitsune. Detective Inu.

Three heroes faced down the demon on the mound.

It was unusual, but this time they knew exactly who the demon was. It was Shinomiya. It had to be.

Naruko pointed squarely at the demon.

"Hey, baseball-throwing boy! Don't think your ploy to end the losing match by turning into a demon's gonna work on us!"

Shiroi Kitsune chimed in.

"You had an excellent game going, too. …Uhh, I was just watching from the distance, I swear."

Even the quiet Detective Inu spoke up.

"It's not becoming of a man to throw a tantrum in the middle of a game."

"ROAAAAAAR!"

The demon was insulted. It howled and spun its arms as it lunged from the mound—ahem. It seems as though I've made a mistake. The demon did _not_ lunge from the mound—

"Guohh, groaaaar!"

Surprisingly, the demon was pointing at home plate, where the home plate umpire still stood.

"Huh?"

"Hm."

"Hmm…"

The heroes stood in confusion, not knowing what the demon was getting at.

"GUOH!"

At that point, the demon suddenly pulled out its own fur and threw it into the air.

The heroes of justice sensed the monsters coming. They quickly prepared for battle. And just as they expected, the hairs turned into monsters. They were the same heights as humans, and had arms and legs. They were like bipedal dogs. But strangely enough, there were only eight of them.

Didn't most demons make at least two hundred right off the bat?

As our heroes looked on, the eight monsters scattered. Seven into the infield and outfield, and one to home plate.

They went to each of the bases, and the other positions. Upon closer inspection, Naruko found that the monsters each had baseball gloves on their hands.

"GROOOOOOAR!"

The demon howled proudly.

Even Naruko, who only ever thought of eating— "What?"

Ahem. Naruko, with her sharp eyes and keen wit, could see what it was getting at.

"So you wanna settle things with a baseball game! You weren't throwing a tantrum!" Naruko cried.

"I see. This is getting interesting." Detective Inu commented.

"Heh. It still hasn't lost its pride." Shiroi Kitsune grinned. "We continue the game. Batter, step up to the plate."

This umpire from Yahoo! Auctions has balls of steel.

"It's decided, then! Just as the demon and monsters play on behalf of the baseball team, we heroes of justice will take the place of the Take Action Now Club. We swear to finish this game with all our love, friendship, and youth, fighting to the bitter end!"

Shiroi Kitsune declared out of nowhere, his right hand held high.

"Then to the plate. We resume the game from the top of the seventh inning." The umpire said.

Suddenly, the demon threw a practice pitch.

No one knew where it had been hiding the black ball—it didn't look like a baseball, but was exactly the same size.

The demon wound up and threw.

 _Whoosh. Thud._

The _whoosh_ was the sound of the ball cutting through the air.

The _thud_ was the sound of the catcher monster catching the ball.

"Th-that was fast…" Naruko gasped. What was that just now?

It had only taken an instant for the ball to leave the demon's hand and end up in the catcher's glove. It was, literally, in the blink of an eye. Like a black line had suddenly been drawn in midair.

"That ball just now—"

"250 kilometers an hour." Kuroneko said. "No way!"

160 was the record set by a professional baseball player. This was outrageous. It was on the same level as the shinkansen.

"Incidentally, the ball's made of something really hard and sturdy."

One dead ball might spell death for the warriors. It could even fly right through their bodies. Naruko turned.

"Kuuko. Rem."

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"And you three _kuroko_ —Sendai, Morioka, and Aomori."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Wait, were those their names?

"As you can see, you're finished here. It's our turn now… so get somewhere safe and wish us luck."

In other words, Naruko was shooing them away. She couldn't let innocent bystanders be harmed.

"O-okay…" Kuuko replied. Rem and the _kuroko_ nodded firmly. Suddenly, one of the _kuroko_ spoke up.

"Oh, look. There's a piece of bulletproof glass 10 centimeters thick, 3 meters wide, and 5.5 meters long over here—it's shaped like a U and it's even got a cover."

"What a wonderful coincidence."

"Let's make use of it."

The other two piped up, and moved the extraordinarily heavy piece of glass with a small crane that just happened to be on the grounds. They also placed a sturdy metal divider that they happened to find in front of the benches by first base.

The _kuroko_ sheltered Kuuko and Rem safely behind it.

"That's one load off my shoulders." Naruko sighed, relieved. Now Kuuko and Rem would be safe from errant balls.

Oh? It looks like there's another piece of bulletproof glass set up on the other benches. The monsters had worked together to make it.

Please don't think too hard about why there would be bulletproof glass and cranes lying around the school grounds. Things like this happen sometimes.

"All right, I accept your challenge! Let's get this game started!"

"GUOOOOH!"

And so began the second round of the Take Action Now Club vs. the Baseball Team(inaccurate).

 _Ta-dah._

"Play ball!"

The umpire solemnly announced the resumption of the game. Naruko stepped up to home plate.

 _Kuroko_ 2—uhh, Tsukishima? Was supposed to be batting, but they could not let an ordinary human to make an attempt here. So Naruko, Detective Inu, and Shiroi Kitsune would take everyone's place, in that order.

Naruko put on her helmet and picked up her metal bat.

"Gimme all you got!"

Naruko faced down the demon. The demon raised its arm. Time for a good, honest— _thud._

"What?"

"Strike one!"

The moment Naruko raised her bat, something like a shadow crossed past her stomach. The black ball was nestled in the catcher's glove.

"Huh? Wait, did he throw?" Naruko asked the umpire.

"It was a perfect strike. An excellent throw." The umpire replied matter-of-factly. That was fast. Too fast. Is this umpire even human?

Naruko found herself screaming. "I CAN'T SEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"That one was 500 kilometers per hour." Kuroneko said matter-of-factly.

"That's double the speed from before!"

"Yeah. You're a human calculator, Naruko."

"Do you _want_ me to crush you between my fingers?"

"Sorry."

"Damn it! He was holding back before!" Naruko complained. At that moment, the demon wound up again.

"Just try!" Naruko raised her bat and kept her eyes trained on the demon's— _thud_.

"Strike two!"

Naruko blinked. She didn't even have a chance to move her bat.

"500 kilometers per hour again."

"Argh! I almost saw this one!"

Gritting her teeth, Naruko prepared for the third pitch.

And she stared for the moment the ball left the demon's hand. She stared a hole through the hand. She focused to her absolute limit.

Just like she did when she ate.

A professional food-lover can tell in an instant what combination of side dishes and main dishes is necessary to draw the best flavor out of a meal.

"Hah! I see it!"

Naruko's superhuman focus and sight finally locked onto the ball. Even the fastest throws become clearer after two or three throws.

The third throw was also going to be a strike. But Naruko could do it. She could hit it.

"I can do it!"

Naruko swung. The tip of her bat broke the sound barrier.

 _Crunch_. _Thud._

"Huh?"

For your information, the _crunch_ was the sound of the metal bat breaking. The _thud_ was the sound of the catcher receiving the ball.

"Strike! OUT!"

That was a foul tip. Naruko had struck out.

"No way!"

For the first time in four chances in the batter's box, Naruko had struck out. She was, understandably, furious.

She looked at her broken bat. "What…?"

There was a ball-shaped hole through it. Like it had been cut with a knife. Naruko could probably cut something with the bat.

"I can't hit anything with a broken weapon!" It's not a weapon.

But it was true that a broken bat was no use in a baseball game.

"Hm."

Detective Inu, who was next in line, as well as—

"Hm."

—Shiroi Kitsune, who was after, swung on the third throw once their senses had adjusted. They each broke a bat.

It was time to switch.

The bottom of the seventh.

"It's not gonna be easy, defending with just three people."

Naruko was right. Three people could not cover the same amount of ground as nine. Naruko was the pitcher. Detective Inu was the catcher. And as for the rest—

"HAAHAHAHA! Even on my own, I can catch _anything_! Lalalala!"

—a suspicious man wearing a white cape with a katana at his side, hopping about the infield. Children should not be watching this travesty.

"If we don't give 'em more than one run, it'll be a called game. Right?" Naruko asked Kuroneko.

"Yeah. So if you're lucky, you just might win after three outs."

"All right."

The demon's black ball was lying on the mound. Naruko picked it up.

"Whoa, this is heavy."

It was. The ball probably belonged in shot put more than baseball. It looked metallic, but was somewhat elastic as well. Above all, it was heavy.

"I can't lose!"

Our hot-blooded magical girl of justice was not cowed by such things.

"I _will_ avenge my donut!"

Oh, so not for the greater good, then.

"C'mon out, batters! I'll strike you all out! I'll break your bats!" Naruko declared loudly. If a demon could do it, so could she. Their flimsy metal bats couldn't hit this ball.

A monster stood in the batter's box. It was wearing its helmet like a good boy. In its hands was a large, thick black bat.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Naruko asked. That bat obviously didn't belong to the baseball team. It was about twice as thick and large. It looked kind of strong and magnificent.

"Isn't this a little underhanded? Hey, referee! Isn't that bat against the rules or something?" Naruko complained. Why didn't she complain like this about the _ball_?

"Hmm…" The umpire gravely fell into thought. Then, "Now that I think about it, we didn't do a mutual equipment check before the game. If we followed the rules to the letter, we _should_ have done so. But since the game has already started, any equipment goes. A man does not go back on his word."

"WHAT?!"

Naruko's complaints continued for a minute and thirty seconds, but the umpire refused to budge. The demon and the monsters, meanwhile sat in a row on their bench and waited patiently. How polite of them.

"Play ball!"

In the end, Naruko was left with no choice. She swung, aiming for Ryota's glove—

"Hah!"

And threw the stupidly heavy ball.

Thanks to her enhanced magical girl of justice muscles, Naruko managed a 200-kilometers- per-hour throw. She couldn't lose. Not to a demon.

"Take that!"

It was a weighty ball aimed squarely at the strike zone. Hit it if you can!

 _CLANG!_

"Huh?"

The monster hit it. The mysterious bat neither broke nor snapped.

"Oh. Even I can't catch that."

As Shiroi Kitsune looked on from near second base, the ball passed approximately 53 meters overhead and hit the school pool's diving board, disintegrating it.

The swimming club would shed tears if they could see this. It was a perfect home run. Naruko let slip a home run for the very first time.

"NO!"

As Naruko stamped her feet on the mound, the monster stepped on every base as it circled the baseball diamond and returned to home plate.

Take Action Now Club 8, Demon Baseball Team 1.

The Take Action Now Club's dreams of a no-hit-no-run game and a perfect game went down the drain.

"Urgh… Grrr…"

Naruko ground her teeth in anger and trembled. She was overflowing with passion for the game.

"Now I won't get the extra prize!"

Oh, the one Kagurazaka Sensei promised her. Sorry. It looks like this protagonist really only cares about food.

As Naruko raged, Shiroi Kitsune came up to her.

"Should I pitch?"

"No. This is no time to be panicking!" Naruko said defiantly, shaking her head. She glared at the next batter.

The new ball the demon handed to the home plate umpire went to Ryota, then to Naruko. As long as Naruko did not give them another run, the game would end. A perfect game was impossible now, but they could still end things off with the starting pitcher throwing a complete game.

Incidentally, I accidentally wrote 'the starting pitcher throwing a party'. Which party comes first into _your_ mind?

Naruko threw at the monster.

 _CLANG!_

"Ah—"

Another home run. This time, the shower building next to the pool was destroyed. That makes the score 8:2.

Naruko refused to back down. She kept throwing.

"GOOOOOO!"

 _CLANG!_ "HYAH!" _CLANG!_ "AAAAAARGH!" _CLANG_!

"ARGH! DAMMIT!"

Naruko looked up.

The monsters had pulled off five home runs in a row.

The vicinity of the swimming pool and the tennis court looked like they had been recently bombed. The water from the pool was flowing out into the grounds.

"Naruko…"

"Naruko…"

Rem and Kuuko whispered behind the bulletproof glass, concerned for her.

Unable to take any more, Detective Inu the catcher jogged over to the mound.

"Are you all right?"

"For now, but… damn it!"

"Calm down, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko. From now on, do as I say."

"Yeah?"

 _Whisperwhisper._ Detective Inu is whispering something in her ear. _Whisperwhisper_.

"Aha! That's a plan!"

Naruko's eyes sparkled like the stars, before giving way to worry.

"But wouldn't that put you in danger?"

"Don't worry. I have faith in you."

"…"

Although Detective Inu's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, Naruko sensed something resolute in his eyes.

"All right. I have faith in you too." She nodded.

"Then have faith in _me_ , too! Trust me!" Shiroi Kitsune said, suddenly popping up behind her. A lone dove flew future him. Uh, I mean, past him.

Disgusted, Naruko ordered him: "Go back and do your job."

Back to the game.

Batter 6 was a monster that looked identical to the rest. It was holding the aforementioned black bat, and was standing proudly.

"…"

Naruko stared at Detective Inu.

"…"

Detective Inu nodded firmly. Naruko raised her hand.

"Yah!"

And she threw.

This was another throw straight to the middle. The monster seemed to grin.

"Try this!" Naruko suddenly dared, and reached into her pouch. She pulled out an IMI Desert Eagle. One of the most powerful handguns on the market, it uses .50 Action Express rounds .

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._ Naruko fired with her right hand. The bullets followed after the ball—

Would they turn the monster to dust? No, not at all. Just before the monster swung, the bullets struck the ball and changed its course.

 _Whoosh!_

The monster hit nothing but thin air.

 _Thud!_

Detective Inu easily caught the ball.

"Strike one!"

The solemn umpire declared solemnly.

"Whoohoo!" Naruko cheered from the mound. "Try hitting _that_!" She's back.

"GUOOOH! Roar! GAOHHH!"

The demon ran over from the bench and howled at the umpire.

"Grrrr… GROAR! RRAGH!"

It was hard to hear what it was saying, but the gestures were enough. The demon must be complaining that the use of a gun to change the course of the throw is against the rules.

Yet the home plate umpire refused to be intimidated by the demon, even as it towered over him.

"I understand what you are trying to say, but I don't believe there were any rules that stated, 'no use of firearms'."

Obviously.

"Grrr…"

The demon had no choice but to return to the bench.

"Hah."

Naruko threw the ball. Then she shot it.

"Strike two!"

The ball curved in an impossible direction in midair. With her incredible sharpshooting skills, Naruko could easily control the ball's trajectory. Hers was a truly demonic pitch.

Detective Inu seemed to be able to calculate the trajectory of the ball. Each time the monster swung, he managed to catch the ball.

"Strike! Out!"

Finally, the batter was out.

"All right! I just have to keep going!"

After giving up five runs in the seventh inning, Naruko managed to strike out three monsters. She didn't forget to clean up the fallen shell casings as she left the mound.

The score was 8 to 5. There was no more danger of a called game at this point. Whatever happened, there were two innings left.

Naruko, Detective Inu, and Shiroi Kitsune returned to the protected bench where Kuuko and Rem waited for a strategy meeting.

There was nothing they could do about the five lost runs. No one blamed Naruko. The most important thing now was to defend their lead and increase the difference as much as possible.

They managed to come up with a plan this time, but there was no guarantee that shooting the balls to throw them off-course would work next time. The demon and his crew would come up with a counter-strategy.

"Our priority should be to get as many runs as possible." Detective Inu said. Everyone nodded.

"Then we need a weapon. We need the best bat we can get." Shiroi Kitsune said. Everyone nodded. Their plain metal bat couldn't possibly hit the heavy ball. It was like fighting the final boss with a wooden stick.

But there was no way that the demon's baseball team would lend them the bat.

"Maybe if we asked?" Rem suggested tentatively.

"No way!" Naruko raised her voice, about to say that something that stupid would never happen.

 _Whoosh. Thud._

Something flew over to the Take Action Now Club's bench and pierced the ground in front of the bulletproof glass.

Everyone stared. The object was driven about fifty centimeters into the ground.

"Look!" Rem cried, his eyes glinting. There was the black bat.

"Ha!"

Naruko and the others turned to the other bench. The demon had its right hand raised up high. As though it was saying, 'Bring it on'.

"Heh. Giving salt to the enemy, I see. A large salt intake is critical to your health, but too little is just as dangerous. In order to avoid dehydration, it is a good idea to mix in small quantities of salt into your drinking water. And sprinkling salt onto watermelon sweetens the flavor." Shiroi Kitsune explained, his teeth glinting.

"Interesting. We'll make them regret this." Detective Inu grinned.

"So whoever pulls that out becomes the next King of England?" Naruko wondered, completely lost.

Time for the eighth inning to begin.

Naruko was up first. "Wow, this is hefty."

The legendary bat from the demon's side was obviously heavy. What in the world could it be made of? It took the heroes of justice a lot of effort to even pull it out of the ground.

If the transformed Naruko felt it was heavy, then the bat was probably too much for most humans.

But with this weight and density, the bat could definitely withstand the demon's pitches. Several practice swings later,

"All right, do your worst!"

Naruko stepped into the batter's box. The demon pitcher threw.

"I'll hit it!"

Naruko put all her weight into her swing. There!

But just before it hit the bat, the ball began to shift suspiciously. It wobbled as though it was dancing, and it almost looked like there were multiple balls in the air.

"Huh?"

The ball hit the tip of Naruko's bat and flew straight at her. It smashed through her helmet with ease and flew into her head.

"ARGH!"

Naruko spun and flew three meters backwards.

It was a sad sight. And a foul. So that was strike one.

"Ouch… ow… I hit myself…"

Tiny chicks were spinning around her head, but Naruko stood. She would have been a goner if she wasn't transformed.

"A formidable demonpitch. It seems that I'll be the only one who could make a hit." Shiroi Kitsune said confidently from the bench, sipping the tea Kuuko handed him.

"Hmph." Detective Inu snorted. "Anyone could hit that throw starting from the second pitch onward. Both me and Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko."

"Is that so? I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"So you acknowledge that you're making a childish mistake." The two heroes didn't bother acting friendly. Rem tensed.

"Heh."

A smile just rose to Naruko's face. She flung off her useless helmet.

"Give it your best shot!"

She picked up the heavy bat.

The second pitch. The ball seemed to multiply yet again.

"If you think you're getting away with that, I'm getting away with this! Get away? This? That?" Naruko raised her voice, swinging her bat.

What? It looks like the bat is multiplying.

"Ah! That's the anti-demonpitch swing! That was what I was going to do!" Shiroi Kitsune cried, rising from his seat with tea in hand. Without spilling a drop. This is what is means to be Shiroi Kitsune.

"…"

Detective Inu smiled quietly.

"What's going on?" Asked Kuuko.

"I don't get it, either." Rem replied.

Shiroi Kitsune quickly began to draw a diagram on a whiteboard provided by the _kuroko_.

First, he drew a baseball that seemed to have multiplied.

"Let me explain. Although we don't know how, that demonpitch looks to have split into multiple balls. Although of course, there is only really one ball."

"Right."

"Right."

Kuuko and Rem nodded.

Then, Shiroi Kitsune went on to draw Naruko standing in the batter's box. He was an incredible artist.

"Maybe I should up her bust size?" Why don't you ask her?

"Let's not. I don't want to die. So what she's doing now is—"

Shiroi Kitsune drew her bat—it looked as though it had multiplied.

"—she is shaking the bat so it looks like there are multiple of them. In this state, she is able to hit the demonpitch. Does that make sense to you?"

"It makes sense."

"I get it!"

Kuuko and Rem smiled. It looks like Shiroi Kitsune has a talent for teaching.

"I will tell you many times today that there's nothing more important than the basics." With that, he put a lid on his marker and placed it under the whiteboard. That was when Naruko hit the ball.

I'm sure someone will raise a fuss about temporal progression and all that, but please don't worry about it.

 _CLAAAAANG!_

The heavy ball made contact with the bat.

"Argh! That's heavy!"

It really was. Naruko got in a solid hit, but the ball rolled toward the shortstop. It was an infield grounder.

"Dammit. I'll hit harder next time."

Naruko still ran. She ran with all her strength.

The infielder demon grabbed the ball and quickly threw to first base.

"No!"

Even as she ran, Naruko could see the ball. At this rate, she would be taken out. She had to avoid that at all costs.

"I can't let you do that!"

Naruko took out a Remington Model 870 shotgun from her pouch. It's one of the most common shotguns, and uses 12 gauge cartridges.

 _Bang! Click. Bang! Click. Bang! Click._

Naruko pulled the trigger. The 'bang' is the sound of gunfire, and the 'click' is the sound of reloading.

Six slugs were fired with each pull of the trigger. They hit the first basemonster and turned him to dust.

The ball passed through thin air. Naruko easily made it to first base.

"Whew. That was close."

Standing at the base, Naruko put the Remington back into her pouch.

"Grrrr… Roar! Guoooooh! Groaaaaar!"

The demon used every gesture it knew as it furiously complained at the umpire. Isn't shooting a defenseman against the rules? It seemed to be saying.

"Hm. There's no rule in baseball that states that one is forbidden to shoot an opposing defenseman and turn him to dust, but—"

It would be scary if there was.

"—if I permit any more of these actions, the baseball game will end up turning into a battle. I'll let this one slide, but any further attacks on the defense, be it with guns or swords, will be deemed an interference and any offending player will be declared out."

That's the verdict.

"Grr."

The demon seemed to accept the judgement. It pulled out another hair and threw it. The hair turned into a monster. Happy birthday to our new first baseman.

The new rule was relayed to Naruko.

"What? Oh. Okay."

She was very disappointed, but the astonished people on the Take Action Now Club's bench sighed in relief. At least she got to keep the base. Even Naruko knew that getting to a base increased the team's chances of scoring runs.

If Detective Inu or Shiroi Kitsune hit a home run, they could score two or three runs in one go. Mwahaha.

Detective Inu, who was headed for the batter's box, and Shiroi Kitsune, preparing for his turn, knew that well.

The demon's pitches were incredibly fast, but not impossible to counter. Its lending the bat was just a show of sportsmanship, but the warriors of justice would make it regret that mercy.

"Grooooooaaar!"

The demon on the mound howled mockingly.

"Hmph." Detective Inu snorted. But, "What?"

He could not hide his shock at the demon's next move.

"Guooooh!"

The demon began to throw intentional balls. It ordered the catcher monster to stand, then threw slow balls at places Detective Inu could not reach. (Still at over 50 kilometers an hour, though).

"BALL!"

"Damn it…"

After the fourth ball, the disgruntled Detective Inu headed for first base. Shiroi Kitsune, who took up the bat and stood in the left batter's box,

"Not good."

Also realized how much danger they were in. The demon pitched again. Another ball.

"The demon's got us." One of the _kuroko_ commented. Kuuko and Rem asked him to explain why.

"If he lets that extravagantly-dressed man named Shiroi Kitsune get a walk to first base, then we'll be at zero outs with the bases loaded. It's a good thing, in most cases. But for us…"

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"That's right. We only have three people on the offensive right now. In other words, there aren't any batters left."

The umpire announced four balls, and Shiroi Kitsune walked to first base. Zero outs. The bases were loaded.

It was a perfect chance for the Take Action Now Club.

"There's no batters left! I'm supposed to be up next!" Naruko finally realized. She was supposed to bat, but she was stuck at third base.

"Wait! Umpire!"

"What is it?"

"What do we do now?"

"If you don't have anyone to bat, you forfeit the game for lack of players. You would lose, 0 to 9."

They've been short six people ever since they started playing against the demon. Didn't _anyone_ notice?

"That doesn't matter." Okay.

"Argh… what to do?"

As Naruko held her head in her hands, Shiroi Kitsune suddenly called to her from first base.

"Ahoy there! Mysterious Naruko!"

"Stop calling me that! And what do you want?"

"Shoot the glass… I mean, shoot the monster."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter which; shoot any monster. He is barefoot."

"Uh… you want me to shoot a monster? And not you?"

"Calm down. What would you gain from shooting me?"

"I'm calm. And I always want to shoot you."

"There's a point when your attempts to cover up your embarrassment end up almost sounding rude—"

"I'm not embarrassed. And you're always rude."

"Setting that aside, you must shoot a monster."

"What? Then I'd be out."

Naruko tilted her head. Kuroneko kindly explained.

"He means you should get yourself out so you can bat for us. Otherwise we'd lose the game. Go on."

"I get it. I guess I have no choice…"

Naruko took out a Colt Python .357 caliber revolver(the 4-inch model).

"Hah."

She shot the monster on third base right next to her. Over and over again. The monster scattered to dust.

"Runner out!" The third base umpire declared.

Naruko returned to home plate and stepped into the batter's box again. One out, with players on first and second base. But—

"NOT AGAIN!"

Naturally, Naruko was the one on the receiving end of a base on balls. The umpire had declared four balls before she could blink.

There was nothing they could do.

Detective Inu reached third base—a pair of Micro-Uzi submachine guns slid out of his sleeves. Then he opened fire at the recently-revived third basemonster. Shell casings danced in the air, sparkling all the way to the ground.

But even if he stepped into the batter's box, the outcome was as clear as day. Another base on balls. What kind of game is this?

"I suppose we have no other choice."

They could not forfeit now. Shiroi Kitsune drew his katana.

"HA!"

The target of his blade was the poor beleaguered third basemonster. It was cut clean in two. And that was three outs.

The Take Action Club ended their offense without a single run. The score was still 8 to 5.

The bottom of the eighth. The demon baseball team was on the offense. The demon finally stepped up with the bat. It filled the entire batter's box.

"You're finally up."

Naruko glared at it from the mound.

They had discussed what to do during the strategy meeting earlier. The conclusion was that they would stick with the last-second curve pitches for the time being.

Naruko pitched. Then she quickly changed course with a shot—

"ROAR!"

 _CLANG!_

Once again, "Dammit!" The ball flew over both Naruko, "If only I could fly~"

And Shiroi Kitsune. It was a clean home run. The ball drove itself into the bottom of the now-empty swimming pool.

Their strategy was a failure. They had expected it somewhat, but the opponent had come up with a counter after all.

The demon's plan was to wait until the last second before swinging. It waited long enough that Naruko could not hold back the shot any longer.

There was no meaning to a curve ball if the curve happened before the batter swung. It was a technique only the demon could pull off, with its incredible reflexes and strength. The ball easily cleared the outfield.

Naruko could potentially hold off the shot a little longer, but that would endanger Detective Inu. She did not want to end up shooting him.

The demon returned to home plate. The score was 8 to 6. The demon came into the baseball team's bench.

"Guoh! Graah!"

It exchanged high-fives with the monsters. Sure looks smug, huh?

"Damn it…"

Naruko was beginning to look nervous. Detective Inu came up to the mound for another strategy session.

Maybe only the demon was capable of that high-caliber move. They would see if the next batter could do the same.

"Hah!"

Naruko threw. Then shot the ball.

 _CLANG!_

"Not again!"

The monster also managed to hit the ball. A home run, at that. The pitch was a failure after all. That made the score 8 to 7. They were fresh out of savings.

"Should I take over, pitcher? You must be fatigued." Shiroi Kitsune offered, hopping over to the mound.

"I don't need your pity, dammit! I'll never give up!" Naruko refused. "I won't get my food if I don't pitch the whole game!"

So that's it, huh.

But it was clear that they were in trouble. At this rate, they would give away one run after another until they lost. What to do? Naruko ground her teeth.

"Detective Inu. We switch."

This time, Shiroi Kitsune walked normally to home plate.

"What's your game?" Detective Inu asked suspiciously, getting to his feet.

Shiroi Kitsune answered quite seriously.

"Tell Mysterious Naruko, 'You may shoot to your heart's content'."

"Wha—"

Detective Inu realized what he meant.

"…"

And though he was clearly frustrated, he handed his gear to Shiroi Kitsune

On his way to the outfield, Detective Inu said to Naruko,

"He says you can shoot all the curve balls you like. Because he'll never die of just a few gunshot wounds."

He was furious that Shiroi Kitsune could do something he couldn't; but he didn't let it show.

"I see!"

Naruko understood. Shiroi Kitsune could parry the bullets with his katana if things came down to it.

"And even if I hit him a few times, I'd like to think that I have that right! For all the times he screwed up!"

What an awful protagonist.

The game resumed.

"Here goes!"

"Go, Mysterious Naruko! With love!"

"No such thing!"

After pitching at the demon, Naruko waited until the last second before shooting her Desert Eagle.

The result was the most powerful curve ball yet.

But the bullets ricocheted and headed ruthlessly toward Shiroi Kitsune.

"Hmph."

 _Clang clang clang clang_.

He deflected them with ease. Even while in position as the catcher, using his katana to parry all the projectiles was a piece of cake.

The monster swung.

 _Whoosh!_

"Strike one!"

Yes!

Naruko threw the second pitch with gusto. But—

 _CLANG!_

It looks like the curve was a little weak. The monster got a hit—and a home run, to boot. The score was tied.

"Don't worry, Mysterious Naruko. You must concentrate! We simply have to win back those lost runs!"

It was difficult for Naruko to accept criticism and encouragement from Shiroi Kitsune, but she had no choice but to keep going.

"Dammit."

Even for Naruko, it was no easy feat to pitch 200-kilometers-an-hour balls and shoot them with sniperlike precision.

But she had no other choice.

"Naruko…"

"Everyone…"

As Kuuko and Rem looked on from the benches supportively, the heroes of justice continued to fight.

After losing home runs and striking out batters, "Strike! OUT!"

The eighth inning finally came to a close. The baseball team had taken four runs. Take Action Now Club 8, Baseball Team 9. The tables had turned.

And whether they laughed or cried, coming up next was the ninth—and final—inning. If the heroes of justice didn't score at least one run, they would be defeated.

"Damn it!"

Naruko could not hide her frustration as she returned to the bench. But she didn't lob her glove at things or kick stuff around her. That's just bad sportsmanship.

"Good job. Here, have some tea." Kuuko offered.

"Thanks!" Naruko drained it at once. "I can't believe they turned things around. Grr…" As Naruko ground her teeth,

"What will you do, Mysterious Naruko?" Shiroi Kitsune asked, also holding a cup of tea from Kuuko.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you continue the match?"

"…"

Everyone shut their mouths. The bench was enveloped in silence. In other words, it got quiet.

Naruko knew very well what Shiroi Kitsune meant.

Naruko was a magical girl of justice. If she wanted to, she could easily shoot the demon with Big Cannon~Shining Iron Demon Destroyer and turn him human again. She could overpower any monsters that got in her way with her arsenal.

And to be frank, it would be a piece of cake to snipe the demon as it headed from the baseball team's bench to the mound. But, "Non." Naruko said. In French, for some reason. "We're playing to the end. Whether we win or lose."

She reached into a box of donuts. Then, she took hold of a crispy donut that had survived the dust storm. Stuffing it into her mouth, she declared:

"Mmmph! Mmmmmh! Mmmmph!"

It was the top of the ninth. Naruko was batting first.

She stepped into the batter's box with the black bat in hand. If they didn't get at least a single run, they would be defeated. If they didn't get at least two, they could not win. Although two runs was not nearly enough for them to feel safe.

If the demon threw more bases on balls, the heroes of justice would surely lose. Then there was only one option.

"I'll hit it!"

"ROAR!"

The demon pitched defiantly. The ball was headed about a meter away from the strike zone. Yes. You know what this one is, folks.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruko cried.

At the same time, she leapt gracefully into the air. Yes. She jumped.

The batter's feet are not allowed to leave the batter's box, but there was nothing wrong with batting in midair. Just as long as her feet were where they were supposed to be at the moment of impact.

"HAAAAAAAH!"

Naruko threw herself to the side as she swung.

 _Clang!_

The ball just narrowly hit the tip of the bat. It began to roll toward third base. This was as far as she could send it while swinging in midair.

"All right!"

Breaking out of her roll, Naruko quickly got to her feet and ran. The third basemonster stampeded forward and threw to first base.

Could Naruko make it? It was a tough call.

 _Thud._ Immediately after Naruko rushed in like a gust of wind, there came the sound of the ball hitting the first basemonster's glove.

"Safe!" The umpire called. Yes! Naruko made it to first base!

"Yes!" Naruko cried. She raised her right arm at the bench.

Look, a hit! This was a sign of things to come. The Take Action Now Club strikes back!

"Whoohoo!" Naruko cheered.

"Hey, Naruko?" Kuroneko suddenly spoke up.

"What is it, Kuroneko?"

"You know…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you tried really hard to get here, but you know there wasn't much of a point to getting to first base, right?"

"Why not?"

"The demon was going to give you a walk to first base anyway. You could have gotten here without lifting a finger."

Naruko thought. She thought some more. And then some. Something terrifying came to mind.

"…"

It looks like she's got it.

That there was no meaning to anything but a home run at this point.

"Then… what about all my hard work?"

"All for nothing."

"…"

It looks like the protagonist is depressed. Please hold.

Detective Inu was up next. He knew exactly what they were getting into, so he didn't try too hard.

He knew that, even if he managed to hit the pitch, it would be difficult to hit the heavy ball out of the park.

No matter how frustrating, Detective Inu never wasted effort on useless things. It must have taken a lot of practice.

Not a loser. Definitely not.

"Ball four!"

Detective Inu cooly let the ball pass by before walking to first base.

"My turn."

Shiroi Kitsune stood from the bench.

He slowly looked round and at someone, from under his mask. And he said in a dandy voice:

"We're counting on you. You will be the hero of this game." The person gaped.

"You know what you're capable of, don't you?"

"…"

"It's up to you now."

With that, Shiroi Kitsune left the safety of the bulletproof glass with a swish of his cape. He departed like a white wind.

"Ball four!"

Another base on balls. Shiroi Kitsune walked to first base.

The Take Action Now Club had zero outs, and the bases were loaded. This was their chance.

If it were normal baseball, anyway.

The Take Action Now Club also only had three members. They were repeating the previous inning. If Naruko didn't get herself out so she could bat, they would forfeit by default.

"Grr…!"

Stamping her feet at third base, Naruko shot the monster next to her a glare.

' _I'll blow away that adorable mug!'_

Naruko reached into her pouch to take out a PSG-1 sniper rifle.

"Wait, Mysterious Naruko."

"Whaddaya want, Shiroi Kitsune? I'm a bit busy here!"

"Our next batter is on the way."

 _'What is this creep thinking?'_ Naruko thought.

"Who is the next batter?" The home plate umpire called.

"It's me." Said a solemn voice.

"Hm?" Naruko turned.

"Hm." Detective Inu as well.

"What?!" Kuuko looked at the girl reaching for the black bat lying on the ground.

"Heh." Shiroi Kitsune grinned.

"I'll do it."

It was at that very moment that a blue-haired girl took hold of the bat.

"Rem?! Wait! Time out!" Naruko quickly called. She left third base and went over to Rem.

"Wait, wait! You can't be out here!" She scolded her, but Rem slowly picked up the bat, ignoring her.

The bat was supposed to be too heavy for normal people to hold.

"Hey, Rem?"

Naruko looked into her eyes.

"…"

She had no choice but to back down after seeing the look on her face. It was pure determination.

Naruko had made that face in the past herself. Right before an eating contest.

"I'll do it. For victory." Rem said.

"… I see."

That was all Naruko could say.

'I'm counting on you.'

But instead of saying that out loud, she lightly waved her right hand and returned to third base.

It was the top of the ninth.

There was just a single-run difference between the teams. Rem was in the batter's box.

A gust of wind blew dust into the sky.

"…"

It also shook Rem's blue hair.

Naruko was on third base. Detective Inu was on second. Shiroi Kitsune was on first. And Kuuko was on the bench. All four of them swallowed their breaths.

"Guoh."

The demon intoned quietly, then raised its arm.

Then, it threw. It was a powerful pitch, its speed at over five hundred kilometers an hour.

 _THUD!_

The catcher monster was pushed back slightly by the impact.

"Strike one!"

Rem did not swing.

"…"

She just quietly watched.

"Kuroneko, wasn't that a strike just now?"

"Yeah. It's kinda obvious, but they're trying to strike her out."

"Then what happens?"

"You're gonna have to bat again."

"Dammit…"

The demon was cold and calculating. It planned to win through baseball.

Not even Naruko or Kuroneko knew how much of its sense of self a demon retained when it transformed from a human. Although it probably didn't have any left.

"But you know one exception, Naruko." Kuroneko said meaningfully.

"Hm…" Naruko nodded gravely. Then, "who?"

Kuroneko was disappointed. Very much so.

"I'm talking about Rem! Did you already forget what happened last time?"

"Oh, right! Now that I think about it, I never shot her with Big Cannon." Naruko mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Kuroneko was relieved that she finally understood.

"Should I shoot her now, then?" Naruko asked.

Kuroneko was highly disappointed. Very much so. "If you do that, the bat's going to crush Rem!"

"Oh, right. That would be dangerous."

Said the most dangerous person in the vicinity.

The demon threw its second pitch.

 _Thud._

Another powerful strike.

"…"

Rem did not budge.

"Rem…"

Sitting on the bench, Kuuko looked around at Rem in the batter's box, and at all the other teammates around the diamond.

She took a deep breath.

"Do your best~ Rem~ Lalala~ Do your best~ Everyone~ " She began to sing. She was cheering them on.

Japan's greatest songstress was singing her heart out.

"Don't lose~ Rem~ Lalala~ Don't lose~ Everyone~ "

The lyrics and melody were improvised. It was a humble song.

"…"

Rem looked more serious now than ever before.

She didn't even blink as she stared at the demon's form.

The third pitch.

It was a true demonpitch. Maybe as fast as 600 kilometers an hour.

"There!" Rem squeaked.

The bat cut through the air—

—and hit the ball.

"I'm a club member, too!"

Rem put strength into her bat-arm. Refusing to lose to the speed. Refusing to lose to the weight. Believing that she had the power.

 _CLAAAAAANG!_

It sounded like a gigantic bell had been rung in the school grounds. The ball flew. Rem's desperate line drive flew straight at the shortstop monster.

"NO!"

"It's right to the shortstop!"

"It's going to catch it!"

The _kuroko_ cried out in unison. but the ball shot straight through the monster as it reached for the ball. It had reached out a little too late.

 _Sssshhh._ The monster turned to ash, but the ball flew past and rolled into the outfield.

"It's a hit! Run!" Kuroneko commanded.

" _Wakatta_!" Naruko replied in Japanese, and slid into home plate! The score is tied!

Detective Inu followed, stepping on third base and running straight to home! That's two more runs for the Take Action Now Club!

And as for Shiroi Kitsune, "AAAAAARGH!"

He was making a run for home plate. The left fielder monster threw at the catcher monster.

Oh? The demon pushed the catcher aside. It wanted to catch the ball and get Shiroi Kitsune out personally.

"Hah! A challenge, is it?"

At that moment, Shiroi Kitsune became a shining gust of wind. With his white cape aflutter, he shot toward home plate.

 _Thud._

The demon caught the ball. It looks like Shiroi Kitsune is done for. Was his effort in vain after all?

"Ahahahaha! Take that!"

He soars! Shiroi Kitsune soared into the air.

He rose higher and higher into the sky like a lone swan.

This is on a completely different level from what Naruto did in the sixth inning. Shiroi Kitsune wasn't flying—he was _soaring_!

A lone white knight was gliding through the air, drawing a graceful arc.

His cape fluttered in the wind, and the sun glinted off the apple on his head.

"Ah…"

Naruko looked up.

"…"

Detective Inu, too.

"You'll do well to engrave this into your eyes. The knight of justice soars through the air! Look, no hands!"

Shiroi Kitsune's smile glided gracefully in the sky. He can fly!

He can fly! He can fly!

And just as he dropped down to home plate, "Guoh." The demon waiting on the ground tagged him in midair.

"Out!"

"Huh?"

You soared too high. What did you expect when you took dozens of seconds just to land?

"Th-That idiot!" Naruko cried. She couldn't not.

After the hit, Rem ran as fast as she could to get as far as possible.

She tried to get to third base from second while Shiroi Kitsune was in the air, but—

"Guoh!"

The demon tagged Shiroi Kitsune out and threw to third base. It was a smart play.

"Agh…"

Poor Rem floundered between third and second base, before finally being tagged. She plodded back, deflated.

"I'm sorry."

Naruko shook her head.

"What are you talking about? That was an awesome hit! We scored two whole runs!" She said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry." Said Shiroi Kitsune.

"That's what you get for being so greedy!" She snapped.

Two outs, no one on base. The score was 10 to 9.

The Take Action Now Club had taken back the lead, small as it was. Naruko was up again.

"All right. If I make it to base again, we can add Rem to the lineup and get more runs!" She said, confidently taking the batter's box.

"All right! Just _try_ and pull off another base on balls!"

It's a little sad to see that Naruko is totally fine with something underhanded, but they had to get more runs at whatever cost. The heroes of justice would fill the bases and Rem would get in a hit to earn them more runs.

"GUOHH!" The demon suddenly howled. Then, "What?" Every monster save for the catcher gathered at home plate.

"Huh?"

Were they going to fight? Naruko quickly took a stance. But the seven monsters completely ignored Naruko, walked behind the catcher, and had the umpire stand aside as they clung to the catcher's back.

"What's going on?"

The result: A very long catcher composed of eight monsters lined up in a row. It was probably the longest catcher ever. Hello, world record.

The umpire stood behind it. He was quite far.

"Play ball!"

But I guess he doesn't care.

"Hm… what are they planning?" Naruko wondered. "Oh well. Give it your best shot!" She clutched her bat.

Now that there was no one on defense, Naruko could feel free to leap at the ball like earlier that inning. With the empty diamond behind it, the demon wound up.

It pitched.

Naruko was blown two meters backwards. The ball hadn't hit her.

"Strike one!" The umpire called from a short distance.

"Wh-What just happened?" Naruko gasped, getting to her feet. Her magical girl of justice-mode uniform was covered in dirt.

Let me explain. Just as Naruko made to hit the ball, she was blown back as though something had pushed her. It was hard to tell _what_ , but it was quite shocking.

"1300 kilometers an hour." Kuroneko said calmly from Naruko's belt.

"What?"

"The speed of the pitch, I mean."

"Wha?"

Naruko returned to the batter's box and took a good look at the catchers.

"No way!"

The ball was in the glove of the monster at the very front. It was smoking because the friction from the throw had heated up the ball to the point that it was burning the glove.

In other words, the monsters had come together to catch the mach-speed ball. Naruko had been flung back by the shockwave.

"Damn it! There's fast, and then there's just plain teleportation!"

The ball returned to the demon. It immediately pitched again.

"EEK!"

Naruko was flung back. And the third pitch.

"ARGH!"

Naruko was flung back.

That's three strikes. Naruko was out. It was time for another batter.

"They got me! Dammit, we're only leading by one run." Naruko complained, putting down the bat and returning to the bench.

Shiroi Kitsune's teeth glinted. "It's all right. We're still winning."

Detective Inu agreed. "Yes. As long as we prevent any runs in the next inning, we will be victorious."

Kuuko continued to sing.

"Do your best, everyone~ I have faith in you~ I'll cheer you on from here~ Lalalala~ " Her voice was clear and lovely. It was like listening to a musical.

"I'll join the defense, too! Please let me in!" The tiny Rem piped up, showing more determination. If she could hit a pitch like that, getting hit by one of them probably wouldn't kill her.

Looking around at her optimistic allies, "…" Naruko quietly shook her head. As though deriding herself for her weakness. Then, "All right! We just have one half-inning left! Let's do our best!"

Yeah!

The team punched the autumn sky. It was halfway through afternoon. Some people were watching the Take Action Now Club through a monitor.

The feed from the school's security cameras switched to another view.

On the screen was the baseball team led by the demon. Astonishingly, they were huddled together as they roared for team spirit.

"It looks like they're both going to go the distance." Kagurazaka Sensei said from behind. They were in a clubroom near the back of the school.

They couldn't see the grounds in person because the main school building was in the way, but several security cameras conveyed the ongoing game to a 65-inch television.

And the people watching were—

"Shinomiya-kun… you kept going, even after turning into a demon…"

—Kae and the baseball team.

Yes. After taking cover, they were gathered together by Kagurazaka Sensei to watch the game from the clubroom.

There was juice and snacks on the table, courtesy of Kagurazaka Sensei. Most were emptied—it looks like the team was busy.

"Whether you laugh or cry, this is the bottom of the ninth. The game's almost over." Kagurazaka Sensei said firmly.

"Waahhh… Heh heh heh."

Hey, you don't need to do _both_.

It was the bottom of the ninth.

Batter 7 was up first from the demon's team.

"Hmph. So I just get two monsters out, and the Shinomiya-demon's next…" Naruko grinned confidently on the mound.

Rem was at first base with a glove on her hand. Shiroi Kitsune was the catcher, and Detective Inu was the shortstop.

They could not allow a single run. That would be a tie, and as there would be no extra innings in this game, the Take Action Now Club could not emerge victorious. And if the demon's team hit a home run, the game was over.

Losing the match wouldn't _kill_ anyone. Naruko could simply turn back the demon after the match.

But Naruko and the rest of the Take Action Now Club(exception: Kagurazaka Sensei, who skedaddled early on) wanted to win, fair and square.

They had to keep fighting for victory until the last of their hopes was extinguished. That was also a courtesy they had to show to their opponents.

"All right, let's do this. Whether we laugh or cry, this is the last inning."

Naruko fixed her cap and looked at the batter. There was something like satisfaction in Naruko's eye.

The monsters were now somewhat adjusted to Naruko's gun-supported curve balls. Even when she waited for the last millisecond, they stubbornly refused to be defeated. They had hit four home runs in the previous inning.

Then—

Naruko whipped her arm forward.

Then she took out a gun. Instead of the Desert Eagle, she grabbed an SR-25 sniper rifle, with the extra firepower that rifles offered.

The target: her own pitch. Naruko quickly took aim and looked into the scope.

In less than a second, she calculated how to alter the pitch so the batter couldn't hit it.

"There!"

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Shell casings flew into the air. Four 7.62mm rounds chased the ball. And they made contact. The pitch shifted.

 _Thud!_

"Strike one!"

"All right!"

Naruko punched the air, taking a victory pose. She hadn't changed the course of the pitch. She shot so she wouldn't have to. In other words—

"I see. You shot the center."

"That's right."

Naruko had shot the very center of the ball and accelerated the pitch in four stages.

"Excellent thinking, Mysterious Naruko. Feel free to continue your curve balls and speedshifters. Don't worry about accidentally shooting me." Shiroi Kitsune said, throwing back the ball.

I won't, Naruko thought.

"And defeat them all."

Once the baseball team's finished, you're next, Naruko thought.

Strike! OUT! The umpire's call rang from the speakers next to the monitor.

"Oh!"

"That's one out!"

"She got us!"

"It was so close, too!"

The baseball team was captivated by the match.

The eight players and the manager were staring a hole through the TV, not even touching their snacks anymore. Kagurazaka Sensei had already left the room.

On the screen, Naruko pitched and shot with the determination to allow not even a single hit. She was fighting a very close match indeed.

"Dammit…"

One of the team members said. He was the one who had been catching Shinomiya's pitches until not too long ago.

Then, he turned to the others. "Guys—"

The last stage of the game was at its last stage. "Hah!"

Sweat dripping down her face, Naruko pitched with all her might, then quickly sniped the ball with the SR-25 on her back and altered is course.

This time, it would curve from the edge of the box to the center.

Naruko fired eight rounds for this shift. She had to shoot at locations the altered pitch had not yet gone, all with microscopic precision. It was like threading a needle from across the diamond.

"Yeah!"

But Naruko managed to do it. Again with the billiards foreshadowing.

 _Thud_!

She had put heart and soul into the throw. The ball landed right in Shiroi Kitsune's glove.

"Strike! OUT!"

That was a strikeout, folks. The monster didn't even have the chance to swing. Yet the umpire's call was absolute.

"Sweet!"

That's two outs.

One more out, and the Take Action Now Club would be victorious. The next batter was—

"Grrrr…"

"You're finally here."

The demon that was once Shinomiya.

Naruko and the demon faced off, 18.44 meters between them. Yes. It was the very distance of victory, spanning the gap between the mound and home plate.

On the mound was the ace, Naruko. The food-loving magical girl of justice who had defended the mound all alone.

In the batter's box was the demon. The responsible captain with a weak stomach.

It was the bottom of the ninth, with two outs and no bases filled. There was just a single-run difference in score.

"Here goes! WHOAAAAAA!"

With a battle cry, Naruko whipped the ball. Then, she fired eight shots in a row—she would make the ball curve from the upper edge of the strike zone to the lower edge.

"GUOHHHHH!"

The demon swung with all its might, the bat slashing through the air.

 _CLANG!_

The curve ball bounced off and flew over the baseball team's bench. It landed on the school building and totaled a concrete pillar.

"Foul!"

That's strike one. But, "Th-that was close…"

Beds of cold sweat dotted Naruko's face. Naruko had seen the moment of impact—the ball had only narrowly been a foul.

"Grrrr…"

The demon shot her a glare.

"Heh. Not bad."

Naruko glared back. Then, she switched magazines on the SR-25. The new one was fully loaded with twenty shots.

"Say, Naruko. You should try missing on purpose." Kuroneko suggested.

Naruko tilted her head. "Huh? Miss on purpose? Upwards? Downwards? Left? Right?"

"No, no. I mean you should try and throw for a ball. It would be great if the demon swung for nothing. You don't have to limit yourself just to strikes."

"Right. Just like those times when Kagurazaka Sensei stuck out her glove really far."

"Yeah. It's a good strategy."

"Okay. But I'm not gonna do it."

"What?"

"Even if the demon never swings once, I'm going to strike him out. That's what it means to fight like a man."

"But—"

"You should know something, Kuroneko. Parfaits and sundaes are both the crown jewels of dessert, but there's no clear difference between them. There's theories that say they have different origins, or they take different amounts of time to eat. But there's nothing definitive. And it's nothing to care about, either. And since I ate mountains of both, I know what's important. That they're both delicious. So maybe that's more than enough?"

"I see. So what does that have to do with baseball?"

"Nothing, really." Naruko replied. Then, "HERE GOES!"

Naruko wound up. Her target: The lower edge!

"HAAAAH!"

She pitched.

"There!"

She fired.

This time, she used more firepower. Twelve shots, to be precise. Such a feat was only possible because she was wielding the SR-25, an automatic sniper rifle.

The ball accelerated and curved from a higher position, just skirting the strike zone.

"GUOHHH!"

The demon swung.

 _CLANG!_

The desperate hit echoed across the grounds.

The shockwave from the impact rattled every window in the school building. They would have shattered to bits if they hadn't been replaced with bulletproof glass.

"No!"

As Naruko turned, the ball cut the wind as it flew straight toward the left.

There was nothing that the Take Action Now Club's defense could do. Nothing but watch.

"Please be a foul!"

And at that moment, it drove itself like a meteor into the ground right before the home run line. The earth shook a little.

The ball was just on the foul line on the third base side. Which side of the line was it on?

If it was inside, it would be a valid hit. It would be impossible to dislodge the ball from the ground before the demon circled the pitch. The running home run would tie the score.

If it was outside, it would be a foul. That would make two strikes. The third base umpire rushed over.

And after checking the newest crater on Earth, he raised his arms. "

FOUL!"

"Whew…"

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you it would be risky to be so aggressive. That ball was only a foul by a matter of microns." Kuroneko said.

Incidentally, the umpires had all gathered to fill the crater before the game resumed. Please hold.

"So throw a ball next time."

"Hm. So what should I throw for the final pitch?" Naruko's not listening at all.

"I'll give it an extra twist. The only thing that packs a bigger punch than a 7.62 _and_ is capable of repeat fire would be a beast that uses .50 BMGs. And I just happen to have a Barrett M82A1 that's perfect for the job!"

Assured of victory, Naruko turned to the demon. There was a uselessly confident look on her face.

"…"

The demon shut its mouth. Naruko spoke again.

"Hey, hey, hey, whazzup? You scared, batter? Hey, hey, hey!"

"…"

Man, that's just cruel.

"What? Why?"

It was a tense battle of spirits. Though Naruko seemed to be cornered, she was mentally cornering the demon.

"Grrrrr…"

Oh! The demon just pressed its left hand to its stomach! It looks like it's in pain! Its stomach must be hurting! It looks like his mental fortitude hadn't been changed by the influx of demonic energy.

Once the crater was filled, the umpires returned. It was almost time to resume the game.

"Now's my chance!"

Naruko would use any means necessary to win.

"I'll finish it with this pitch! Here's to a strikeout!"

She relentlessly assaulted the demon with her confidence.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

The demon leaned forward, its hands on its gut. Oh, the home plate umpire returned and took place behind Shiroi Kitsune.

"Play ball!"

The game resumed. They were at two outs, no balls, and two strikes.

"Now! Now—"

Naruko had just convinced herself that, though merciless, she should end things then.

"Demon! Do your best!" Someone called.

"Huh?" Naruko looked up.

Not 'Do your best, Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko'? She was very confused. Talk about self-centered.

"Demon! Give it your best shot!"

"Don't lose!"

"Nail that one!"

"You gotta be strong! Put your back into it!"

"The coach ain't here, pal! It's gonna be all right!"

"Have confidence! You can do it!"

"You have to be calm!"

"Demon! Demon! Demon!"

Finally realizing that she hadn't heard wrong, Naruko turned to the source of the voices.

"N-No way!"

It was the baseball team's bench.

"We have faith in you!"

The baseball team and the manager pushed the monsters away from behind the bulletproof glass, cheering wholeheartedly for the demon in the batter's box.

"Heh… a rather passionate crew." Shiroi Kitsune grinned, his teeth glinting.

"Hmph. Who needs friends?" Detective Inu muttered cynically.

"I'm a little jealous." Rem confessed from first base.

"Friends, huh?" Kuuko smiled from the opposite bench.

"GUOOOOOOOH!"

With a howl, the demon returned to form. It raised its head and held up the bat.

"GRRRAR!"

And as though daring her to pitch, it shot Naruko a frightening glare.

If Naruko's aura was cloudy and black, the demon's aura was clear and pure like the color of the sky!

Uh, who's the protagonist here again? It's kind of confusing if you just look at Naruko on the mound and the demon in the batter's box.

"Heh! I know. This is the last one!" Naruko roared back, and took out a massive rifle about 1.5 meters in length and 12 kilograms in weight. It was her Barrett M82A1.

Pulling the heavy lever, Naruko loaded the powerful rounds and pulled the gun onto her shoulder.

Then, "This is…"

She slowly traced an arc with her arm, "The pitch of my soul!"

And threw.

It was a blistering pitch. The fastest one of the day. And, "HAAAAAAH!" Naruko took aim.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Ten consecutive shots. Rounds powerful enough to shoot down a helicopter made contact with the ball, one after another.

Up, down, right, left, acceleration, up, down, acceleration, acceleration— The ball moved on an impossible course.

"GUOOOOOOH!" The demon swung.

Without so much as a hint of hesitation.

 _CLANG!_

According to a man in the city of Wakkanai, Hokkaido, very far from Kanagawa prefecture— "I thought they were ringing the bell at the local temple."

"No way!"

The demon made the hit. The demon hit Naruko's pitch of the soul. The ball rocketed toward Naruko's feet.

"Ah!"

It was too fast for even Naruko to react to. Her left hand just missed it.

Rolling between her legs, the ball hit the mound directly—and thanks to the low angle, it bounced high up into the air.

"Whoa!"

"He did it!"

"Go!"

Every member of the baseball team was on their feet.

The black ball soared into the sky. Higher and higher it rose toward center field.

At the same time, the demon broke into a run. It made it past first base. What incredible speed.

Naruko turned.

"It's too late…" She whispered, gritting her teeth.

At this angle, the ball would fall just narrowly in the outfield—but the demon was bound to get an inside-the-park home run before that.

It was the tying run.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

"…"

Until a little girl raised her head near the center field.

"Ah! That girl!" Detective Inu cried.

"EEEEEK!" Shiroi Kitsune shrieked.

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

Kuuko and Rem said in unison. And—

"Kyo-chan!" Naruko called her name.

She was twelve years old, and had long black hair and black eyes. Her face was blank like a doll, her expression inscrutable.

She was a highly skilled bomber girl whom Naruko had encountered several times. Her name was Kyo-chan.

Upon closer inspection, it was clear that she had a baseball glove on her left hand.

"Are you going to join the defense? But—"

The ball was tens of meters above her head. It was impossible, everyone thought. But then, "…" Kyo-chan took out a Mk 2 grenade from her backpack and pulled the pin.

And more. She scattered many grenades around her, all missing their levers. The grenades, of course, exploded. In unison.

If Kyo-chan was just a girl who liked grenades, she would have died then and there. But she was different. She was a master of the Chain Blast Technique, which entailed creating multiple explosions to create a perfect safety vacuum in the center.

And this time, the explosions were not just a shield.

"Sh-She's flying!"

Just as Detective Inu pointed out, Kyo-chan was launched into the air like a rocketship. Whoosh.

It was a technique borne of impossibly impeccable calculation. And when the girl bounced up to the highest point—

There was the ball.

 _Thud._

Kyo-chan grabbed it.

The demon had already passed second base and was nearing the third. One monster was spinning its arms round and round. So fast that it looked like it was going to fly off.

"Throw it home!" Detective Inu called to Kyo-chan, who was still in midair. But when he turned to home plate, "…" He was thunderstruck.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Shiroi Kitsune, the catcher who should have held his ground to protect the base and catch the ball, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was running away in tears.

"I'll get it!" Naruko yelled, and made a mad dash for home plate. It looks like she'll get there before the demon does.

"…"

The girl in the air threw back to home. But it was clearly a weak ball.

"It won't make it!" Detective Inu growled. But at that moment, Kyo-chan threw again. This time, she threw multiple grenades.

Chains of explosions shook the air, each and every blast focusing the energy into one precise point to give the ball a devastating push.

The ball was now zooming back to home, directly at Naruko. Not even a Major Leaguer can manage a throw like this. I hope you didn't need me to tell you that.

"Sweet! Thanks, Kyo-chan!"

Naruko's eyesight was more than enough to see the ball shooting toward her like a bullet.

"Naruko! You have to touch the demon with the glove that you're holding the ball with! And don't drop the ball afterwards, either!" Kuroneko cried.

"Got it!"

The demon passed third base and stampeded toward home plate. The ball arrived before the demon. _Thud_. It landed in Naruko's glove.

"The moment of truth!"

Naruko ran. Straight toward the demon rushing her way.

"GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

The demon refused to slow down.

The Take Action Now Club swallowed. And,

"Take that!"

"Run!"

"Tackle her!"

"Finish it!"

As the baseball team watched, Naruko and the demon's silhouettes overlapped. Like two beasts going head-to-head.

 _THUD._

There was a powerful impact.

The crash happened so quickly that no one could see what had happened. But—

"AAAAH!"

Naruko was the one sent flying.

She was thrown from home base to the Take Action Now Club's bench.

"Urk!"

And she crashed into Shiroi Kitsune, who had fled in tears.

"Waaahh—gurk."

Launching him out of the grounds, Naruko bounced in the opposite direction. Again with the billiards foreshadowing.

"Huh…?"

—over Rem's head as she watched, slithering across the diamond—

"Gah!"

—crashing into the baseball team's bulletproof shield, then bouncing again—

"Agh!"

—to finally land on her face on the school grounds.

The demon, meanwhile, had run clear past home plate after throwing Naruko, and crashed into a fence hard enough to shake the ground. It broke through the fence, fell, and stopped moving.

"Which one?" Wondered Detective Inu.

"Wh-Which one?" Wondered Kuuko.

"Oh… which one is it?" Wondered Rem.

"Out?"

"Safe?"

Wondered the baseball team.

Kyo-chan, who had set off a grenade underfoot just before hitting the ground to soften her landing, replied— "You'll see." —and turned away.

"…"

The home plate umpire strode up to the baseball team's bench.

"Yeaaargh… yakisoba…"

He went up to Naruko, still lying in a daze on the ground.

Everyone was silent. Solemnly, the umpire said, "Pardon me, miss."

He flipped over Naruko like an othello piece.

 _Flop._ He looked into the glove on her left hand. The black ball—

"Hm."

Was still secure in her grip.

"OUT!"

The call resounded across the autumn sky.

"YES!"

"We won!"

"Wow!"

The Take Action Now Club celebrated.

"Argh!"

"Oh man!"

"So close!"

The baseball team grumbled.

The long battle was over. Game set.

It was a wonderful match. It was one for the history books, if it could go down in them in the first place.

And the umpire, who was vigorously waving a checkered flag, noticed something.

"Fwah… can't eat anymore… seconds please…"

That even as Naruko continued to talk in her sleep, there was a revolver in her hand. And he also noticed—

—that there was a faint wisp of smoke rising from the muzzle.

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

The next day. It was a Monday. After school.

"Wow, this is good."

The Take Action Now Club was in their clubroom of the day, the A/V room. They could hear the distant sound of construction on the swimming pool, and the repairs being made to the pillars of the school building.

Naruko was in her school uniform. She relished a _yōkan_ she picked up from the table. Around the table were Naruto, Ryota, Kuuko, Rem, and—

"Yesterday was incredible."

—Kagurazaka Sensei, wearing a blazer vest and skirt. Naruko complained viciously.

"But you broke your man-to-man promise about having dinner at that restaurant yesterday!"

In case any of you are confused, no, neither Naruko nor Kagurazaka Sensei are men.

"Of course I couldn't keep the promise. You didn't finish the game."

"Urgh…"

"I suppose we couldn't help things when the demon showed up, but it was Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko and her cohorts who played for us. Oh, and Rem? You did a splendid job. And all on your own! I heard all about your efforts!" Kagurazaka Sensei said, sounding very confident for someone who ran for her life like a cartoon character.

"Yeah, Rem! You were amazing! You were so cool!" Kuuko agreed, her eyes sparkling.

"Huh? Oh, um. Thank you." Rem replied shyly.

Naruko could not reveal her identity; she had no choice but to back off.

"…"

And that was why she devoured all the _yōkan_ Kagurazaka Sensei brought as the day's snack. Munch munch.

"Sensei." Naruto said, raising a hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What happened to the baseball team? We were all rescued by the heroes of justice yesterday, but—"

Ryota and Naruko nodded.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

After the game the other day, Naruko was actually there, in the guise of the magical girl of justice Mysterious Magical Girl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko.

When she recovered from the impact of slamming into the demon, "Huh?" She saw the baseball team carrying the unconscious Shinomiya together, taking him to the nurse's office.

Eight people lifted him into the air, walking in formation. Following behind them was a teary-eyed girl with a ponytail, her hair swishing slightly as she walked.

It looked a bit like a suspicious cultists' ritual, but it's good to see that everyone is safe.

"Now that my job is done, I should be getting back to, uhh, Planet Justice!" Naruko improvised awkwardly to Kuuko and Rem.

"Thank you, Mysterious MagicalGirl Gun Fighter Rider Naruko! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Thank you! You were amazing!"

Naruko left Kuuko and Rem as though in escape.

When she glanced over, Shiroi Kitsune and Detective Inu had also disappeared from view.

Naruko undid her transformation behind the school building and returned to being plain old Naruko.

"RESTAURANT!"

She went back to the grounds to fill her empty stomach.

"Oh, Naruko-senpai! I'm glad you're safe. The _kuroko_ just got word from Kagurazaka Sensei. Apparently we're ending club activities now because of the demon attack. Sensei is headed for the nurse's office. She says we have to go back to the dorms because it's dangerous. The _kuroko_ are going to take us back." Kuuko explained.

"N-No…" Naruko trailed off helplessly. End flashback.

"Shinomiya from the baseball team returned to human form and woke up in the nurse's office. And like all the other cases, he has no memories of being a demon." Kagurazaka Sensei explained, chuckling. "The baseball team is singing his praises, swearing to follow their captain forever."

That was natural, since they'd seen him put up such a valiant fight even in demon form. Although this didn't guarantee that the baseball team would get better, the game was sure to become a wonderful memory in their scrapbook of youth.

"And for some reason, Watanabe-sensei the supervisor didn't come out to school today. Is he transferring, maybe? Who knows? The baseball team might get a new coach." Kagurazaka Sensei said, seemingly ignorant to how scary she was sounding. No one knows just how much of her words were true.

But Naruko didn't care one bit about that business.

"I see. It's a good thing the baseball team's gonna be all right."

"In any case, I wonder about these cases of demonic temptation. Who is doing all this, and why?" Kagurazaka Sensei suddenly wondered. Kuuko and Rem stared.

' _Who knows?_ ' Thought Kuroneko, who was hanging from Naruko's belt.

"I don't know the answer myself, but I can say with confidence that they will never defeat the Heroes of justice." Naruto said. Spoken like a true honor student.

"Although no one can truly say what is demonic and what is justice." Ryota added, shooting Naruto a meaningful look.

And finally spoke Naruko, the protagonist.

"In any case, I think we should be opening the next box of _yōkan_."

Incidentally—

On the way back home after the game, Shinomiya was finally left alone with Kae.

"Thank you! I love you too, Kae!" He cried, suddenly hugging her.

"What?"

The bewildered Kae punched him hard, but that was another story. Sometimes, love blossoms from awkward misunderstandings like this. Although it might not.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**


	43. Broken Love, Broken Heart

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Chuunibyou, a Jakigan, and also a slightly Denpa girl. That is my girlfriend, Kuroneko's characteristics. Though no matter what, this is too much for a joke.

 _"Break up with senpai"_ , or something like that. It's already been a few days since she said that. What happened after that was a blur and has hardly left a trace in my memories. During the fireworks festival that night-after Kuroneko had broken up with me on the spot (of course, ending the relationship), I still remember sending mails after going straight home.

 **"That was a joke, right?"**

I didn't get a reply. There wasn't any reply, and Kuroneko didn't call me either.

"What's with her?"

This is surely a bad joke, there aren't a lot of days left in summer vacation, so I'll call her to straighten things out tomorrow and it'll be alright. Though I had these hopeful thoughts in the beginning, I still wasn't able to reach Kuroneko. Bearing these unhappy feelings of regret, I drifted through the next couple of days.

"After the start of the new term, I will surely be able to meet Kuroneko."

After summer vacation ended, the new term started. In the morning I tried to find traces of Kuroneko somewhere, but unfortunately I wasn't able to find any. Though we didn't arrange beforehand that we'd go to school together, we had reached a consensus on the time we'd meet up for school last term. However, today, I didn't see her, and perhaps that means she was avoiding me. To tell you the truth that's pretty depressing. But I still went towards the first years' classroom during recess. If we didn't speak, no matter what the problem was it would never be resolved.

OK! I made up my mind and took a peek into her classroom.

… Kuroneko wasn't there. Does that mean she asked for a day off as soon as the term started? I didn't have any other choice, and greeted Kae.

"Today, did Ruri not come to school?"

The answer Kae gave me, however, was not what I was expecting at all.

"Naruto-senpai, what are you talking about? Why would she come? Ruri has already transferred."

There were mixed feelings of loneliness and anger in her tone. I felt as if there was an unspoken criticism in her voice, like she was asking me not to force her to recall something painful.

"Wh…at"

Of course, I didn't understand what she was talking about at all and my brain was plunged into chaos.

"Transferred!? Hey! What!? What happened?"

"Sen- Senpai?"

"Hey! What happened!? Why!? "

"It hurts… please calm down for a second!"

After being loudly scolded, I finally came to my senses. I removed my hands from Kae's shoulders and apologized.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… but seeing you act like this makes it seem like you didn't know anything about it at all… in fact I don't know why either… but to say that it fits her style would probably be correct. Ignore the others, let's go to another place."

A second-year throwing a tantrum after running into a first-year classroom. That scene obviously drew the attention of everyone else, so Kae's proposal made a lot of sense. Speaking of that, she seems to be the kind of person who is overly conscious of the people around her. The place we ended up at was the back of the school - where Kuroneko confessed to me. I felt a nostalgic feeling wash over me.

"Alright, tell me everything from the start."

Kae, who was leading me, stopped walking, turned her head toward me and said, "Ruri has transferred."

"I never heard anything about that. Is it true?"

"It's true."

"Is it… is it real?"

"Yes."

After I repeated the question a few times, just in case, Kae eyes were already a few tears building up. A good friend of hers transferred away-she's probably sad.

"Isn't this some kind of mistake…?"

"You're really annoying, senpai."

There's probably no reason for such a serious lie. Could… could it be true? Did Kuroneko really transfer?

"Why… why hasn't anyone told me…?"

Though when I said it like that, I had Kuroneko in mind, it seems Kae thought that I was talking about her.

"I thought that Senpai would have known… since you two were close."

… I couldn't bear it. Those words mercilessly pierced my heart.

"What about the game you're making with her?"

"It was interrupted almost immediately, before summer vacation started I had already heard Ruri would transfer, thus, we made the game we were supposed to be making during summer vacation."

"What about the RPG that you two made?"

"We got stuck midway. So we moved on to this game while trying to fix that."

So that's how it was.

"That's how it was. So… that's… how it was."

"… Senpai, are you OK? You have a dead air on your face."

"… It's OK. I'm fine."

For the moment anyway. I'm still very angry… My brain had not yet processed this new information, so it's alright.

After a few moments, after acknowledging that Kuroneko had indeed transferred - the emotions suddenly surged forth. Even still, I still couldn't believe it… that Kuroneko would leave my side. Until I'd seen it with my own eyes, I would never believe it. No matter what anyone else said.

It's fine if I've been dumped. Well, no, that's not fine at all, but comparatively speaking it's relatively acceptable because I could still see Kuroneko. Even though we wouldn't be lovers, we could still have fun together and go through more noisy, happy times. But…

"But! Kuroneko! You definitively can't leave like this!"

After school let out I immediately started running. My goal was her house. The house where I was able to get along with Kuroneko's sisters in a house filled with a strong traditional atmosphere and warmth. While I was running I'd been going through the situation in my head. For Kuroneko to leave like this… It had to be some sort of mistake. She was only absent today because she was sick. If I pay a visit to her house directly, she would surely retort with "… Idiot. Why did you come here? I already told you we're broken up, you puny human." or something like that. Kuroneko suddenly disappearing - it's definitely impossible.

"It's a lie… right?"

After I arrived at Kuroneko's house, I just stood there, frozen in place. What I saw was an empty house. The doorplate had been removed. I, who was shaken, charged into the house in a panic.

"Excuse me, is there anyone home?"

No matter how loudly I screamed in the entryway, there was no reply. Even the shoebox was gone. I hesitated, then entered. The living room, the kitchen and Kuroneko's room. All the furniture was gone. The TV which I had watched Blazblue with Kuroneko on, the cushion Tamaki-chan used for her nap, the Madoka DVD Naruko gave them, all of them disappeared as if they were never here in the first place. The warm atmosphere was completely gone, all that remained was a cold, empty shell of home.

"… Ha ha…"

The reality finally sunk in. Kuroneko had already moved somewhere else.

After returning home, I immediately threw myself on the bed and tried to call Kuroneko while lying down. Don't answer. It's alright if you don't answer, since even if my phone was able to connect to yours, I wouldn't know what to say.

"Break up with senpai."

That meant – I had been dumped by her. Though I should have reflected on this days earlier, even if it's too late now, I did it anyway. Even if I felt that something was wrong, even if it was possible that they were the delusions of a man who couldn't face reality - I was once loved by Kuroneko. No – even now I'm still loved by her. I really believe in that.

 _"I'll love you forever."_

It was the first time that I'd been chased by somebody else that desperately since the day I was born. I was so happy that I felt like I was going to explode. What Kuroneko told me that day was definitely not a lie. I believe that. Is it because she had to move? It is because she'll be living too far away that she decided to break up? No, no matter what she wouldn't break up with me over something that trivial-there's still the possibility of a long distance relationship. If that's the case, is it because I did something to make her hate me after we starting going out?

This… is a possibility. The time the two of us went through as couple was very joyful. We have done many other things. No matter what it was, I will remember it for the rest of my life. After we spent that time together, I started liking her more and more. Though – she might not have felt the same way.

When I woke up in my dusky room it was already late into the night. The clock's hour hand was indicating one o'clock.

"Did I fall asleep at some point?"

That was too carefree, even for me. I have clearly been dumped by an important girlfriend. What actually happened…? Facing the sudden thoughts surging from my mind, I smiled bitterly. Come on Naruto… don't tell me you still think there's a possibility? Kuroneko told me nothing and transferred, right? Didn't she also break up with me? Being in conflict with myself I kept asking the question over and over, "What actually happened?". I was having intense feelings of anxiety and uneasiness, like counting the number of plates.

… What actually happened?

"This isn't the time to think about that!"

What a stupid guy I am! I forcefully got up out my bed. How long do I plan to keep asking myself the same question!? I'm forgetting the most important thing! First of all, first of all! About the fact that Kuroneko disappeared… Does Naruko know about it or not? That room wasn't locked. She probably forgot to lock it tonight. Half of me had already given up, I turned the knob. With a small _ziii_ , the door opened without resistance.

… It's very dark. It seems that she's already sleeping. Without thinking I reduced the noise in my steps. As I go closer to the bed, what I saw was a serene sleeping face. Though I knew she was sleeping here from the start, seeing her face, my heart was still beating very fast.

"Naruko…"

Sleeping beauty. That was the first image that came to my mind. It seems that the siscon inside me couldn't be cured. I really couldn't bear the thought of waking her up. It's been a long time since I saw her so defenseless like this, and I felt a pain in my chest.

After hesitating a bit, I poked her soft cheek.

"Hey."

She didn't wake up. It seemed that it was too soft.

"Really, how much time are you planning to sleep?" Though I didn't say that. Then, I took off her blanket.

As I suspected, she still wouldn't wake up. She's sleeping very deeply.

"…"

This silence doesn't have any meaning behind it, don't misunderstand.

"OK."

I made up my mind and placed my body on top of her.

It's not really similar to the way a certain person tries to wake up someone. I positioned myself like a prince who was about to wake up sleeping beauty and glared at my sleeping sister face-to-face. I wasn't going to kiss her or anything, of course, I just thought of poker her to wake her up… but something unexpected happened.

"… Hmm."

Naruko was still half-asleep, and her wrist hooked onto my neck. Hey!? You, wait…!

"Hihihihi… Chino-chan… ❤" She hugged me.

"Hey, hey." I-I'm not Chino-chan… I was completely confused, I was being hugged by my half-asleep sister - and then

"Hn, kiss. ❤"

"Whaaaa."

Ju-Just now… just now did they touch? Wasn't that way too terrible?

"Hey – wake up already."

While still maintaining our near-kissing position, I poked her face.

 _Paf Paf_ I gave her a couple light pokes and it seems that finally had some effect.

"It hurts… why…? Eh?" Naruko blinked her sluggish eyes. "W-wha… You."

After becoming aware that she was hugging me very closely, her eyes shot wide open. Dammit, if she starts screaming now it would be very bad! I quickly placed my hand over my sister's mouth.

"Wu-! Wuwu."

"Be quiet…! What time do you think it is!?"

"Wu-! Wuwuwu-wu-wu-wu."

My sister was resisting even more intensely.

"Be a good girl."

… A brother who was sneaking into his sister's room late into the night, threw himself on top of his sleeping sister and held her mouth closed while saying "be a good girl" as she is trying to scream… Looking at it from an outsider's perspective, don't I simply look like a rapist? Well, it was suddenly obvious why Naruko would struggle so much.

"Wu-! Wuwu."

"It isn't like that, Naruko! You're taking this the wrong way entirely!"

"Wu-! Wuwu." Don't cry!

"Listen to me, if I let go you definitely can't scream, OK? You'll definitely not scream."

"Wu-! Wu."

Naruko contained her tears and nodded twice.

"OK."

I took my hand off of Naruko's mouth.

"You! You're trying to assault your sister at night?!"

"I said that it isn't like that! Don't be so loud, dad and mom will hear us."

"B-But."

"Please, I have an important matter to discuss."

"Throwing yourself on top of your sister… With that kind of attitude…"

I didn't care about what she had to say and stared directly into Naruko's eyes.

"… You too, have done the same thing to me." That day, more than a year ago.

After I said that Naruko immediately calmed down and we glared at each other.

"Tch…"

Finally, Naruko seemed to have given up and leaned her head to the side.

"… Let go of me first."

After I did what she wished, Naruko slowly straightened her body. It seemed that she would finally hear me. As I got up with the intention of turning the light on…

"Don't turn on the light."

"Why?"

"We can still talk like this."

"Still…"

"… My hair is all messed up and I didn't put on any makeup… don't you get that?" Naruko muttered softly.

That doesn't bother me at all, though. Well, this kind of demand didn't require a lot of effort so I complied.

"Then… what?"

Naruko started to press me. The words I was going to say have already been decided.

"I ask for a life counseling."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **171** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"I understand the situation."

Naruko didn't say anything, and listened to my story until the end. The fact that Kuroneko transferred was also new to her, and probably was new to Rias as well. Kuroneko said nothing to us, and left. Like a cat that sensed it was near death she suddenly… disappeared.

"That damn cat… suddenly bidding farewell… what the heck is she doing? I don't get it."

Naruko, who was grinding her teeth, filled the dark room with her suppressed anger. She was sitting on her bed, while I sat on the floor. In the dark, my sister's sharp gaze went through me.

"And… what about you? What do you plan on doing?"

"… I don't know."

What should I do? I have no idea. That's why I wanted life counseling with you. Naruko's poker face seemed to say "I see.", it seems she was disappointed with her brother's uselessness. No, it wasn't just now-she was always disappointed in me.

After a moment of silence. Naruko stared at my face intensely and seemed to be reflecting.

"… Hey." She said half of it, omitting the latter part. Since there wasn't enough light, I couldn't clearly see her expression. Finally, Naruko let out a big sigh, and said, "I want to ask you an important question."

"…"

"You… can it be that you really love Kuroneko?"

"Huh?"

"… Even after she did something this awful to you, without explaining anything?"

"Yes, I love her, even now."

Even though I myself thought it was inconceivable that I could casually utter those words. My sister didn't answer.

"Ah, so, that's how it is."

After saying those words unemotionally, for some reason my chest hurt. My eyes started to burn. Is it because I had let out my emotions and acknowledged the situation that I was in? Or is it…

"… Dammit."

I couldn't stop sobbing. I couldn't stop letting the burning tears out. I'm really useless. But, it can't be helped. The heat of my body became tears, falling down drip by drip. Though the AC isn't turned on… why do I feel so cold? I felt so cold that I could freeze.

"D-Don't cry."

Because I suddenly started crying in front of my sister, even Naruko started panicking.

"… Take- take it." After hesitating for a second, Naruko took the sleeve of her pajamas and moved it toward my face.

After I dried my tears and they slowly disappeared, my hysterical state was calmed a bit.

"Thanks." I said that with a nasally voice.

As if she was surprised of her own attitude towards me, Naruko sighed. Then she said, "You, for a moment, turn around."

"Eh?"

"… Quickly."

The room was really dark and my vision was still clouded by tears. Though I was very close to her I still couldn't make out Naruko's expression.

"… Like this?"

I slowly turned my back towards my sister.

"Mmm, yes."

"…?"

Even though I waited, nothing happened.

Naruko…? As I turned my head towards her, Naruko suddenly hugged my neck from behind.

"Eh… wh-what do you want?"

"Don't turn towards me! Did I tell you to face that way?"

"Isn't it because you suddenly hugged my neck…?"

"N- Noisy! Seeing your back… for some reason I'm in a bad mood!"

What the heck is that!?

"Quickly, turn that way-now!"

I did as she said. She won't start choking me again, will she? This girl… However, my sister's hands didn't grab my neck, but… Eh? Something came in contact with my back, something which felt very soft. A warm embrace. Naruko embraced me from behind.

"Naruko, you…"

After being overly surprised, I immediately went stiff - after trying to move a bit, I got hit in the head by Naruko.

"Don't say anything else, and don't move. Stay like this."

Naruko tried to comfort me. That's why I lowered the strength in my body, letting my sister dispose of it.

"Cheer up!" Naruko said in a gentle voice and warmly stroked my head.

Ah, a long time ago, when my sister was ignored during the offline meeting, I also comforted her like this.

 _"You've already put forth enough effort."_

 _"I'm on your side."_

Until now, our positions have been reversed. The sister was comforting her brother.

"No matter how useless Naruto is, even if everyone else abandons you, I'll still be here with you. I will worry about you and scold you until the end."

Even if it was extremely embarrassing, even if my face felt hot, it gave me strength. I felt more at ease than anyone.

"That's why… cheer up, Naruto."

The bonds between us were those of family. Blood. Siblings. No matter which way you say it, it doesn't matter. My ineloquent self can not express the feelings I have right now.

Only… Only.

"… Thank you, Naruko."

I have been saved by my sister. Tears began to flood out again, but they were another kind of tears.

"It's really warm, your body."

"Eh? S-Stupid."

Naruko finally realized how embarrassing our posture was and started to justify herself.

"… M-Mom… whenever I'm down like this… she would console me in the same way, so… there's no other meaning behind it."

"So it's like that."

"Hm, exactly, that's why… don't say anything stupid, understood?"

"… Understood."

Though she was clearly overly embarrassed, Naruko continued hugging me from behind. She hugged me tightly; until she had warmed me. In the dark, we siblings were stuck together. I still couldn't stop my tears. It was great that she couldn't see my face, I thought.

… It's already too late. I've already shown this girl how useless I am, I've shown her my weaknesses and she held me up in my time of need. I won't be able to rid myself of the shame for the rest of my life. I am already beyond help. How long have I been like this…?

My tears finally stopped, and Naruko said, "Hey."

"What?"

"If I found somebody that I loved… and went out with him… then got dumped by him before he disappeared without a trace… and if I cried… You… what would you do?" Naruko asked me in a warm voice.

"That…"

"Ah… please don't say anything. I know how you would feel even without you saying it, since we're siblings. Yes - you'd also feel the same way, right?"

"Ah, really, it can't be helped."

Naruko seemed to imitate that tone, and made an intentional complaint. She separated herself from me, and turned in front of me. Like the way we parted at that time - she made an intriguing and fresh smile.

"Naruto, leave it to me."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **172** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day – Sunday. Naruko and I took the train to the western part of the city. At first we'd planned to go ask the school for some information, but it turned out to be unnecessary because we were able to quickly obtain Kuroneko's current address. Since Kuroneko forcefully cut off contact with me, Naruko sent her a message.

 **"Where are you?"**

This morning, the reply came.

 **"Where the sight is obscured by white darkness."**

That message aside, she also sent directions to her current place. It seems like it was part of her new phone's GPS capabilities.

… Why did Kuroneko have to send that message?

"No good, she isn't replying to any of my messages anymore."

Naruko clicked her tongue and closed her cell phone.

"That damn chuuni girl… what the heck is 'white darkness'? Speak Japanese, you idiot."

It was normal for her words to be so hard to understand, but now wasn't the time to complain about that. She always made serious messages look that way. I remember… when she asked me to come to behind the school, she also did that.

"When I went abroad… Everyone must have felt the same way." Naruko closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

The directions that Kuroneko sent us led to a hot spring street. Since today was a normal Sunday, not many people were around. This street was surrounded by mountains. The air was fresh and clean, which made people feel comfortable.

"To move away this far… was she really okay with it?"

"I certainly couldn't. I couldn't go to Akihabara or Chiba station."

Here in Kantou, people couldn't do anything but accept their geographical limits.

Oh, right! The 'white darkness' that Kuroneko was referring to in her message was soon made clear to us. We were on a hot spring street, and because of that the smell of sulfur and hot steam was everywhere. The street was covered by a white fog caused by the hot spring.

"Okay… what next?"

"… Hey, where is that same enthusiasm you had when you came to Los Angles to get me to come back?"

Actually… I felt very strange. Although the situation is certainly similar, right now I felt extremely powerless. Thanks to Naruko that I could recover as much as I did, but I still felt weak. Just like a divorced husband trying to find his wife together with his sister.

"You really - when others are in trouble, you're the most energetic one, but when you yourself are in trouble you become so weak."

"… Maybe you're right."

"Tch… Don't repeat what I just said."

Naruko reluctantly shook her head.

"What a hopeless siscon. No choice then – wait here a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"Asking around, of course."

Naruko showed the picture she took together with Rias and Kuroneko to me.

"This girl is cute and eye-catching… So maybe we could run into some luck if we ask around."

"I see. So that's your plan."

"So wait here, okay? Don't get lost and cause more trouble." After saying that, Naruko turned around and started walking.

There was a possible margin of error in the distance from the GPS location, so we couldn't rely on it completely to find Kuroneko. Still, it's far better than nothing.

There were so many unanswered questions… Why did Kuroneko transfer away? Why did Kuroneko say nothing to us? Why did Kuroneko break up with me? Why did Kuroneko come here? So many 'why' questions danced around in my head.

As for the last question, Kuroneko's new home is somewhere around here. That much is certain. However, this place…

"It is too far away… "

Even though Naruko pushed me into coming here… this place is really far… It wouldn't be as easy for us to gather together and hang out anymore. Since Kuroneko dumped me, I didn't think much about it, but a long distance relationship wouldn't be very easy. We could hardly see each other. That alone was a difficult obstacle. To everyone who is currently in a long distance relationship, I give you my blessing. Do your best! I felt my future was being gradually pulled into the darkness.

"'kay, let's go."

Naruko's voice tore through the darkness and pulled me back to reality.

"Someone saw the black one over there. Look like she really does live here."

"You are very dependable today." I followed her, hoping to be able to say goodbye to Kuroneko at least.

Still holding my hand and leading the way, Naruko turned her head around, "Didn't I tell you before? Just leave it to me."

Naruko looked so cool – I was speechless. We cased the hot spring street a few times looking for Kuroneko. Still walking, I said to Naruko, "Still, we found her easier than I expected. Her gothic lolita outfit is definitely eye-catching."

"She probably isn't wearing that clothes today."

"Why?"

"At first, I asked for a girl in black gothic lolita clothes, but no one see her. However, when I showed them her picture, they recognized her immediately."

"… I see."

Does that mean that today she was Shironeko? Anyway, neither of those outfits are black so we couldn't find her based on that. Now that I think about it, your closet seemed like it was lacking, Kuroneko.

We showed her picture to any bystander we would meet and asked about Kuroneko. The streets were filled with souvenir shops and small restaurants, because all of them were traditional style, I got the feeling like we had gone back in time… We continued looking for two more hours. Just when I was about to tell Naruko to sit down and take a break.

"… Ah, you."

We found Kuroneko. At first we thought it was somebody else. Today, Kuroneko wasn't wearing any of the outfits we'd seen her wear before, just plain, normal sportswear, but her face was unmistakable.

"… Ruri."

My mouth and tongue were dry. Something grabbed hold of my heart. My whole body was frozen in place – even though she sent us that GPS map, Kuroneko probably didn't expect to run into us here. Her face was emotionless as usual, but her eyes widened, unmoving. Naruko was the only one that could still move. She didn't even freeze. Right after she saw Kuroneko, she hesitated for only a second before she pounced. She grabbed hold of Kuroneko's hand.

"What… you, you…"

"I got you! You! You!"

"Hey…!"

I was about to stop them – but there was no need for me to do that. Naruko retained her clinging posture, she held on to Kuroneko – her friend who had suddenly disappeared was in her hands.

"… I won't let you run away anymore."

"… I will not run. It hurts, stop it."

Kuroneko let out a tired sigh. She shot me a glance before asking Naruko.

"So…? Why did you come here?"

"Hah? What? Of course it is to bring you back!" Naruko tried to suppress her anger and said, You… why did you do that? Give me a clear answer or I won't let you off this time."

"… Do 'that'? What do you mean? What exactly have I done?"

Kuroneko was – confused. She titled her head and asked.

"Don't act stupid! Why did you suddenly transfer without telling us!?"

"That's because…" Kuroneko was about to say something, but her eyes suddenly widened.

She swallowed and asked, "I will ask you once more – why did you come here?"

"Didn't I tell you already!? I! Will! Bring! You! Back!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her determination seemed like it could overcome any obstacle.

… So cool. The sight of my sister's back felt so reassuring. I understand now why Ayase fell for my sister. With someone like that by your side, anyone would fall for her.

"… I see. You want to bring me back." Bewildered, Kuroneko spoke like she was in a trance. Thankfully Naruko wasn't a boy, if she was she would have conquered Kuroneko already.

"Don't bring up my case… don't go ahead and disappear like that, alright? Even I still haven't put much thought into it… but I don't want you to suddenly run away like that. Let's think about it together – surely there must be another way!"

With her hands still tightly wrapped around Kuroneko's, Naruko tried desperately to convince her friend.

"… Maybe… indeed."

Kuroneko must be very happy to see her friend saying those things. She blushed and looked down. Was she embarrassed? Hey… you made me embarrassed too. However…

"… About that… we will talk about that later."

Kuroneko suddenly threw off Naruko's hands. She no longer looked down, but her eyes were locked on Naruko.

"You, don't you have something else to say?"

"Don't pretend to…"

Kuroneko's cold attitude only increased Naruko's anxiety. She also canceled her feelings for Kuroneko from a few seconds ago.

"Of course – I've got a ton of questions for you!"

"Really? Then tell me. There's no need to hold back."

Faced with further provocation, Naruko suddenly turned back to me and said, "Why did you break up with Naruto?"

"I dated senpai to – fulfill another wish. To fully realize my dream, we had many 'ceremonies' together, and his current state is the result of all that."

"Huh? What a chuuni girl! Give me a serious answer."

"… I just did."

"Tch… speak in a way that I can understand!"

Hearing Naruko's proposal, Kuroneko nodded, her face still emotionless.

"I… I was going out with your brother… are you really okay with that?"

"Hah!? Don't answer my question with another question, Answer me!" Gritting her teeth, Naruko said, "I told you I'm fine with that! By phone! What were you listening to back then!?"

"Lies. All of it was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie. I'm really fine with it."

"Really? Even now?" Kuroneko pressed her question.

"…Yes."

"… You really are lying. You're obliviously pretending to be alright with it, aren't you? Or should I say, you're trying to force yourself into feeling that way, aren't you?"

… What are they talking about? By phone – that must have been the night of the 'fake boyfriend' incident. Naruko had spoken with Kuroneko by phone for a long time. What exactly did they talk about? Did Kuroneko ask Naruko if she could go out with me? Naruko must have said "You can" to this question. Normally, that would be the end of it. Why are they still talking about it now? While I'm stuck in a state of confusion, the quarrel between them was getting more and more intense.

"Are you an idiot? It wasn't like that – besides, even if that was the case, it doesn't involve you."

"No it does – I am deeply involved. That wasn't the ending that I wanted. That ending couldn't lead to the 'ideal world' that I desire."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying! Just say it directly to my face, damn it!"

"I will. To expose your lie is an important ceremony for me."

"What…?"

The straightforward speech stopped Naruko in her tracks.

"… You want to expose my lie?"

"That's right. You want to settle it here – fine by me. I will take you down this time."

As if they were just about to begin a bloody battle, their speech was full of dramatic lines. Kuroneko was staring intensely at Naruko.

"You still hadn't accepted that I was dating your brother!"

"How many times do I have to tell you – that wasn't the case!"

"Really? So, why did you go through the trouble of causing that boring 'fake boyfriend' incident?"

"That's because…"

"Sorry. I know that we agreed to 'not talk about it', however, I understand without you having to say anything - then, what about something more recent? When I came over to your brother's room to play, why did you have such a painful expression on your face before running away?"

"Painful expression..."

"You did have one."

"…"

"Why is it that after I started dating your brother you always seemed to be in pain?"

"Seemed to be in pain? no I didn't."

"If you really had accepted our relationship, you wouldn't be showing that kind of expression right now – I really can't stand you right now."

Kuroneko's voice was small, but Naruko's expression gradually changed into a painful one. Still, Naruko didn't acknowledge her lie. The atmosphere between them was so serious that I felt overwhelmed, unable to utter a word. Even I had a feeling that I shouldn't butt in.

Kuroneko then pointed her finger directly at Naruko and said.

"What exactly do you think about me becoming Naruto's lover? Confess your true feelings."

"You've repeated that question a lot. Ah, forget it. So what if I didn't like it? If you understand me so much, why did you confess to him in the first place?"

Kuroneko's eyes widened. Looked like Naruko's counter attack hit.

"You knew that it was too much for me didn't you? You knew that I'd hate it, but then why did you still do it?"

Naruko pressed her question. The atmosphere was getting tense again.

"That's because… if I didn't do it, you would keep lying to yourself!"

"Liar! How could it be that simple!? Just like you understand me, I also understand you! I know you love him… I'm well aware of it! That's why… that's why I - endured it!"

"Endured it?"

"Ah…"

Oh hell, Kuroneko caught Naruko's slip.

"… What is it exactly that you have endured?"

"That… that…"

Kuroneko sighed at the sight of Naruko shuttering.

"Don't lie to yourself anymore. The more you do, the more you will hurt yourself. Being greedy is in your nature, isn't it? There is no need to endure or worry."

Faced with Naruko's fierce stare, Kuroneko said truthfully.

"If you consider me a friend, then act like you usually do – show me your true self."

"… Tch…"

Naruko gritted her teeth.

"Fine – I will say it!"

Naruko yelled.

"I, I – I HATE MY BROTHER! I HATE HIM THE MOST! I HATEEEEEEEEE ~~~~~~ HIM!"

"… N-Naruko." Although I had known that for a long time, hearing her actually say it out loud still made me sad…

"Yes, and?" Kuroneko's eyes urged on Naruko.

She took a breath before continuing, "I hate my brother the most, but, but – I hate it even more when he has a girlfriend! Even though I hate him… I hate it even more if I'm not the one he cherishes the most!"

Finally, my sister shouted out her true feelings. Just like back then, it was pure jealousy.

"That's why I did such a stupid thing!"

"You mean… the fake boyfriend incident?"

"That's right!"

Naruko's eyes were no longer fixed on Kuroneko. She clenched her palms and looked at me.

"You… you…!" Even though she had trouble speaking, she still continued, "I hate it when you spend time with that pianist girl and this black one… I hate it so much that I wanted you to taste what I had been through! I was so afraid that you would tell me to do whatever I wanted, or 'go ahead and date him'… I… really didn't know what to do…!"

"…"

I see now. I really wanted to punch the me from the past in the face. I understand it now. You hate it. Just like me, you can't stand it when your sibling gets a lover, but unlike me, you did something that I failed to do. Now I finally understand how much my sister cares for me.

"Didn't you tell me that you'd hate it if I got a boyfriend? That's why… if I said the same thing… maybe… you wouldn't have gone out with anyone!" Naruko started crying.

What have I done…? I made my sister cry again.

"I couldn't stand it! I started to regret my choice supporting you two. That's why when I heard you got dumped, the first feeling I had was relief… but… but after that you were badly hurt. You cried so much that in the end you came to me. When I saw that I felt even worse. Suddenly, I was angry at the black one who dumped you and transferred away. I thought to myself that I had to do something – those are my true feelings, that's why I'm here right now."

Naruko held her chest. Full of momentum she continued, but what she said was slightly different.

"I hated it when Naruto got a girlfriend, but I hate it even more when I see him cry… It can't be helped, those are my true feelings right now. So, Ruri, I will listen to your stupid reasons before I disregard them. I will force you to apologize to Naruto. I will bring you back and I will make you cancel your transfer – you got a problem with that?!"

That was the first time I heard Naruko shout her friend's name like that.

"You two caused a ruckus again. You two are really alike whenever you lose your temper." She was clearly mocking us, but her tone was sincere.

"You clearly don't want your brother to have a girlfriend, but you allowed me to going out with him. Why did you do that?"

"Hm, because we are siblings."

Naruko's answer was the same as mine.

"Naruto, he always helps me. No matter how far away he is, he always worries about me. When I felt down, he immediately came to me. He always stands by my side, taking care of me and protecting me. When I felt sad he comforted me, he makes me laugh or even makes me angry. When I did something stupid he scolded me and even got jealous because of me. When I felt troubled – he spoke about it with me. He clearly hated me so much, he never cared about me and always treated me as if I didn't exist. So I wanted to do those things too. That's why."

Everything Naruko did was something that I once did for her. That was how my life and Naruko's had passed every day. We lived together, we were separated for some time, we reunited, we complained and helped each other, then we quarreled once more before speaking our minds… we're both okay with that. I understood what our relationship was without having to say it. Gradually, we had become closer and closer, until we could hold each others' hand.

There was no more reason than that. It was that simple. We slowly… slowly… it took a long time - but now we had finally become brother and sister again. Just like that. It made me very happy. I've been crying a lot recently. It couldn't be helped. Because – I was so happy that I wanted to cry.

"You were finally able to speak your true feelings – what I've done was worth it."

Kuroneko let out a sigh of relief, like she had just dropped a heavy burden from her shoulders.

"Hm."

Naruko blushed and looked away.

"… So, what now? I've told you how I truly feel, what do you want to do now?"

"Now that you've told your brother your true feelings, finally… I could "

Kuroneko became nervous again and looked at me.

"Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"You said you love me, but Naruko said she would hate it if Naruto got a girlfriend. Still, she wanted us to be happy. Since your sister – well, if the situation was reversed, you would probably do the same…"

Kuroneko, who was still holding back tears, looked at me...

"Now that you know Naruko's feelings, will you still choose me?"

A decisive question. Just like I couldn't stand it when my sister 'got a boyfriend', Naruko couldn't stand it when I had a girlfriend. Still, she forced her feelings down and wished the best for me and Kuroneko. If the situation was reversed and Naruko really did love her boyfriend - I am afraid that I would have done the same thing. Because we are brother and sister.

Kuroneko stood there motionless, she stared directly into my eyes. She looked even more nervous than when she was waiting for a response to her confession. Her legs were trembling, her face was pale, and her forehead was covered in sweat.

"'Now that you know Naruko's feelings, will you still choose me?'"

She broke up with me in such an unreasonable way so that Naruko would be forced to speak about how she truly felt – then she waited for me to choose her a second time. If that was the case, then this is too much. But… this is my responsibility. Unlike many times before I couldn't rely on determination alone to solve it. It wasn't something tears alone could solve, I needed to face it head-on.

"Ru…"

Just when I was about to open my mouth, Kuroneko trembled. She was afraid of my answer. She was more afraid of it than awaiting the response to her confession. I hesitated for an instant, but I made my decision.

Took a deep breath, I said ,"Ruri, I…"

"It was a joke."

When I was about to tell her my answer, she unexpectedly interrupted me.

"It was a joke."

"What?"

"… I said it was a joke. Everything was a joke… so you don't have to answer." Kuroneko closed her eyes and turned away.

Even someone as stupid as me understood what she meant. But no matter what, I had to ,"No, listen to me Ruri. I -"

"Stop."

I was unable to finish my line.

"I will kill myself if you speak another word."

"Ruri…"

She said… she will kill herself? Was she threatening me? She didn't sound like she was joking. Terrifying! Sometimes I felt like Kuroneko was so damn terrifying! She used her own life as a hostage to prevent me from speaking.

Naruko then ran to Kuroneko's side. I thought she would be angry and say something like "What are you talking about? Let him talk!" but…

"Yo-you… are you alright?"

Kuroneko fell down.

"Hey, hey, how do you feel!?"

"…"

Kuroneko leaned on Naruko and looked at me. She was panting. This was…

"You idiot…!" She fainted because she couldn't handle the pressure of waiting for the answer!

Now that I think about it, that was natural. She was a very shy girl. When she confessed – it looked like she was about to die, too. It was the same way when she was having the argument with Naruko, so of course it was natural for her to faint, or rather, it was a miracle that she could maintain consciousness up until now.

Naruko lightly slapped Kuroneko's face, became worried said, "You… you look really bad."

"Hm… It seems like my time has come… Oh… Naruko… I can't see you… where are you…?"

Is this what you call a 'dying message'? You still have the energy to create this dramatic atmosphere?

"If you have time to spout that nonsense, take a deep breath instead!"

"… Hm… Huh… Don't think that you've won just yet… I knew that it would turn out this way… It was only a detour on the road to my inevitable victory… "

Kuroneko was already having trouble breathing but she still found the energy to speak those drawn-out lines. Of course, nobody had any idea what was she talking about.

"… Don't be mistaken… I didn't run away… It was a tactical retreat. Remember that well…"

"I know that already! Now breathe!"

"… Even if my body is destroyed… My soul is eternal… The Devilsh Truth Stare is the strongest…" Leaving those final-boss-like lines behind, Kuroneko fainted.

Those lines didn't fit her sportswear at all. Not one bit. And so, this matter has temporarily come to a close. After Kuroneko fainted, we brought her to a nearby hotel to rest and asked a staff to call a doctor. Thankfully she was okay, so we let her rest.

After she woke up, Kuroneko told us something unexpected.

"Matsudo!?"

Naruko and I yelled in surprise.

"That's right. I was going to move to Matsudo, Chiba. The flying Chiba, the Mad City."

The people who lived there are going to be angry. Still…

"This was even closer."

"That's right."

That's right my ass…

"My father decided to quit living at his current place so that he could live in the company's staff apartment."

Hearing her say it like that made it impossible for me to respond, but, Naruko took my place, "So… why are you here?"

"Family trip. Our apartment's paperwork is late so I was free for another day."

"… Ha… Haha."

Naruko's shoulders dropped. I felt the same.

"In other words… you…"

" Yes. Although I transferred schools, this doesn't affect our party."

Should I feel happy or angry? Ah, happy then, I guess.

Suddenly, Naruko starting staring at Kuroneko like she had just remembered something.

"Wait a second. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"… How could I say that… when you were trying so hard to convince me…"

Yeah right! We will get you back for that! Don't go on and disappear on your own… I don't want you to move that far away. Kuroneko blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"Oh…"

Naruko recalled what happened and blushed too.

… Truly, that conversation we had was pretty hard to bring up again.

"… _Haah_ …" In the end, the fact that my girlfriend had dumped me was undeniable and unchangeable. But – the bond between those two had become even stronger.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ17** **3** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Is Kuroneko-chan's 'Destiny record' the same as Naruko's 'life counseling'?"

On the way home after school, Karin once asked me that question. At the time I still hadn't known what happened, but because Kuroneko dumped me, Karin was comforting me. That led to the previous line.

I tilted my head to the side. "… Really? She has a lot of ' _ceremonies_ ' and stuff, we did a lot of things together, unlike Naruko's life counseling."

"Unlike? Yes, if you put it that way, but I meant the difference between 'What should I do?' and 'This is what I want to do.'… do you get it?"

"Ah—"

Well, certainly, Naruko's life counseling was all about "What should I do?" or "Do this and that for me", then it ended up with me doing something to solve it, although every single time was very chaotic. Kuroneko's Destiny record was very vague, however, we followed each of her "ceremonies", so I didn't think about it that much. Kuroneko's wishes – her goals – did she fulfill them or not?

"Uh, but does that mean break up with me was part of her plan too?"

"Mmm – maybe? Although I'm not entirely sure, isn't it great that Kuroneko was able to fulfill her goals?"

"I don't think that seeing Naruko chase after her was part of her plan though. She must have been very happy."

Maybe it was my imagination but recently I feel like Kuroneko had become a little more like Karin, and vice versa. The way Karin spoke made me think that she knew exactly what Kuroneko was thinking, and Kuroneko gained Karin's sharpness… What could that mean?

"… It feels like you understand Kuroneko even better than I do." I mean, I was her boyfriend once – it was pretty humiliating.

After hearing my self-deprecating comment, Karin shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think Naruto understands Kuroneko-chan much better than I do… Still, because we are both girls there are things that I'm more aware of than you… that's all."

Karin wore her usual smile.

"Do your best, Naruto. Make sure to confront Kuroneko properly."

"… Your words always seem to guide me out of trouble."

"Heehee – because I knew that sooner or later Naruto would come to talk to me about it."

"Hah? Does that mean that you knew that I would be as depressed as I am?"

"Maybe?" Hey… you…!

Now that you mention it, Karin did say something like "Come talk to me if you're in trouble". It looks like she predicted my situation.

"Any girl who would go out with Naruto will definitely face trouble, so I prepared myself – I could come to help you anytime."

"Am I that untrustworthy?"

"Yes~"

Why does Karin seem harsher than usual today? Karin looked at me and said in confidence.

"Naruto is fairly useless, so there's only a small amount of girls who would be happy after marrying you – I'm very confident in this prediction."

"Did you get that from Ayase?" I wanna cry. Where did my gentle cousin go?

"Naruto, you must remember to thank your future wife, because I'm sure that girl must love you a lot."

" … Yeah." I carved those words deep into my heart. Future wife… I couldn't picture it right now.

We walked toward a T corner. Normally, we would split up around here.

"… Hey, who do you think I could marry and remain happy with?"

I asked this half-hearted question, but Karin went 'Er…' and blushed.

"About… for example…"

For some unknown reason, Karin was flush. She then shook her head a few times and said.

"Like … Kaori?"

"Why did you suggest Kaori?"

"I think that if it was Kaori, even though you two would have a lot of problems at first, you could have a happy family."

"Family… huh."

"Of course, that was a hypothetical scenario. I think that if Naruto went out with Kaori, even if your relationship was simple, there would still be a lot of difficulties in your way. That's one of the reasons Kuroneko broke up with you without saying a word."

She said my relationship with Kaori was simple? However, in Karin's words, there was something else I noticed.

"About those difficulties… what are they?"

"It's Naruko of course."

Karin said with confidence.

"Naruko also love Naruto too. That's why Kuroneko decide to break up with Naruto, she couldn't ignore Naruko's feelings and focus on her happiness alone – of course if she didn't confess to Naruto in the first place everyone would have been fine, but she did. No matter what, she had to do it – Don't ask 'Why?', okay? If you are that dense I will get angry in Kuroneko's place."

"…You."

"What?"

"How could you understand Kuroneko that much?" I had asked that question before, but I did it again.

Still in her usual peaceful tone, Karin said, "Of course I understand… because I love Naruto as well."

"W-What…!"

It was so much of a shock that I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You… what did you say?"

"Heehee." Karin smiled shyly.

"So, now that you know how everyone truly feels – what are you going to do, Naruto? Even if you gave them an answer fitting your 'current situation', it definitely wouldn't last for long – even if you wish for things to remain unchanged, there are certain things that will change no matter what happens. This time, only thanks to Kuroneko's sacrifices, things turned out for the better, right Naruto?" Saying that, Karin smiled gently and spoke again, "Like I said before Naruto. Don't rush it. Think about it carefully, and consider your true feelings. For your own happiness."

Her words pierced my heart like a sword.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ17** **4** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

A few days later, Naruko and I were invited to Kuroneko's new home.

It was a staff apartment. It was a little far from the station, but what surrounded it was a beautiful green garden. It was quite a place.

We came here on Saturday night, now it's Monday morning. I sat in front of Naruko at the table, Kuroneko was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, the two little sisters were still sleeping. Seem like they preferred to sleep in unless they needed to go to school. By the way, we have met Kuroneko's parents, they asked us to come again sometime.

"Last night was so dark, doesn't Matsudo have streetlights or something?" While waiting for the breakfast, Naruko complained.

"Didn't we see some last night?"

"We did? I thought we were in an urban country side. Hey, did something happen to the streetlights in front of your house?

"… Some times. Maybe you are just unlucky."

"It is clearly worthy of the name of the 'Mad Town' of Chiba."

Kuroneko was probably the only person who called it that. Hey, you shouldn't keep making comments like that. Matsudo's citizens will get angry.

"… You could just come back to Chiba city."

That's what you were aiming for, right? If that's the case, then I forgive you.

"We have a storage closet on the second floor, right? We could keep _the Kuroneko_ in there."

"Do you want to keep your friend at home like a pet?"

"… How about you come live in my room then? I could pay for your living expenses… I would also prefer it if those two could come with."

"Those two" was referring to Kuroneko's little sisters. That was my and Kuroneko's worst fear. Letting those two small girls fall into Naruko's clutches. Just as you'd expect, they were a package deal.

"I told you…"

Naruko suddenly stood up.

"Ah! Right, right!"

"… What?"

She seemed like she was about to say something, but changed her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah… About… I… How could I put it…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"About you and the black one…"

"… Ah… about that, huh. In the end, we were still unable to set things straight."

After Kuroneko recovered, although I tried to tell her many times, she always managed to run away at the most critical moment. She would do the same thing when I tried to talk to her by phone as well, she'd just hang up on me immediately. However, unlike before, she didn't cut off contact with me. She acted so ambiguous. It's just like Karin said, I couldn't give her an answer fitting my "current situation", but still… that meant I had almost no chance of changing her mind. This summer with her made me feel both happy and lonely.

"Back then… what were you going to say?"

Naruko looked directly into my eyes. I told her the answer that I had repeated in my mind many times.

"I don't know what will the future hold. However, I don't want you to have a boyfriend. If you think the same, then I won't get a girlfriend either… at least for now."

We are even.

"Hm… until when?"

"Until…"

In fact, I don't know how to answer…

"… Until you get a boyfriend?"

"But didn't you just say you didn't want me to get a boyfriend?"

"That's right."

Feeling like she had been led into an infinite loop, Naruko laughed.

"You are so useless."

"… Hmph, I don't care."

That's right… if this continues, I might not able get a girlfriend for the rest of my life. What should I do… I sighed tiredly.

Until my sister gets a lover – I will not get a girlfriend. That was what I decided upon. I still don't want my sister to have a boyfriend, and she doesn't want me to have a girlfriend either – we both feel the same way. I know it sounds like an infinite loop, I couldn't say anything to counter my sister's criticism.

Still, please give me some more time. We're still immature, can't you guys see that? We make mistakes, we face failure and we taste defeat until we figure that out. Honestly, our experience was farrrrrrrrrrrrr from enough to figure that out. Karin warned me this was only a 'temporary solution' and just like my sister said I'm a pretty useless guy. I've only made it this far through life through sheer determination and I'm neither a good brother nor am I a good boyfriend.

I understand clearly, this time – I was a fu*king useless bastard. I almost caused one of my closest group of friends to fall apart. Not only did I make my sister cry, I didn't even understand why she was crying. I told her 'do whatever you want'. I left my hard-earned girlfriend some bitter memories, even I myself had some bitter memories this time. Still, I gained something else. "Love is so difficult." A profound lesson learned.

That's why, henceforth, I understand that I will probably make a lot more mistakes. Even if I try my hardest to solve them in my own way… This time, I failed. Even though I wouldn't change the result of this entire experience, based on the results alone, I didn't just make a lot of mistakes, I tasted the pain brought forth by those mistakes while trying to correct them myself. That's probably how most people live their lives.

 _"Don't rush it. Thank about it carefully. Consider your true feelings for your own happiness."_

Even if it was difficult I could only move forward. The only thing I knew is that I could not maintain this level of ineptitude or I wouldn't be able to live up to their expectations.

 _"If a 'girl who is dear to you' confesses her love to you, you… must think about it carefully."_

There is no need to think about it. Next time, I will be the one who confess first.

"You siscon."

"Shut up!."

"Heehee, disgusting."

"It's the same for you!"

I stood up and said. Mimicking my actions, Naruko also stood up.

"It's fine when it's me because I'm the sister, but in your case it's disgusting because you're the brother."

"What kind of insane logic is that?"

We started squabbling again. The current situation looked a little bit like Kuroneko's "ideal world" - but our expressions were completely different. Did Kuroneko's plan fail? I have to question it because there is still a long way to go between this pair of bickering siblings and her "ideal world" picture.

And then…

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

In a maid outfit equipped with car eats, Kuroneko brought out breakfast. It had meat, fish and vegetables – a very normal breakfast. Although Kuroneko was very good at cooking, she still had a long way to go before she could reach Karin level. However, Naruko seemed to take them very lightly.

"Hey, maid! Finally!"

"What a rude girl… Can you behave yourself?"

Actually, the main problem is with your maid outfit, Kuroneko. So, I joined their conversation.

"What's with that outfit?"

"This one? Rias-san gave it to me."

"I knew that already! Wasn't that from the party a long time ago? Didn't you just borrow it?"

"Recently, Rias-san admitted that she made it herself."

I see…

"No, wait a minute! I'm asking why you decided to wear it now!"

"… Because it's cute?" Kuroneko looked up and took a peek at me. She blushed slightly.

… Looks like she wants to take my life so early in the morning. Naruko interrupted with a blank expression.

"Hey, you perverted cat."

"What…?" Kuroneko looked surprised.

"You, perverted cat. You broke up with him, didn't you? So what are you doing in that thing so early in the morning? Care to let us know?" Naruko stared at Kuroneko with fierce eyes.

She looked down and said, "That's right. Naruto and I are no longer lovers. We aren't even Senpai and Kouhai anymore."

" And so?"

"That's all."

"Ha? What kind of answer is that? I was asking why you're still trying to seduce him after you broke up with him!"

"Hm, hm… That's a prophecy recorded in the 'Destiny record'. Our ceremony still continues."

Huh? What did she just say?

"Hey… I thought it was the end?"

"When did I ever say it ended? In order to fulfill my wishes, the ceremony continues, and it's going smoothly."

"How-" Naruko was frozen in place, unable to say anything.

My jaw dropped, I stared at Kuroneko. Karin said that Kuroneko's ceremonies are the same as Naruko's life counseling. In other words… Life counseling still continues.

Kuroneko gracefully came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I will love you forever…"

"!"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a second! What did you just do!?"

From Naruko's point of view it looked like I was sharing a kiss with Kuroneko, however, Naruko's angry roar filled my ears. I was completely confused.

… What is going on? I thought our ceremony had ended already.

Even though I concluded that I "don't have a girlfriend", the memories from this summer with Kuroneko remained in my heart. _"I will love you forever."_ I wasn't making things up, she did whisper that to me. Although it might just have been her hoping to not be separated from her boyfriend, I didn't think so.

I looked deep into her eyes hoping to find some answers, but Kuroneko turned around and blushed.

"Ah, right. I will tell you a little bit about this, because this time, my ceremony warrants an impressive result."

Changing the topic, Kuroneko took out her black notebook. Upon closer inspection, this was a new notebook.

"I have a newer, clearer wish."

She opened up the second 'Destiny record' and pointed to the last page. It showed another illustration, with the same name 'ideal world'. It was the same happy sight at the dinner table before, the only difference was that the older me and Naruko were waiting for Kuroneko to bring out meal.

This scene was so familiar.

"…Huh? What is that? Us?"

"What do you think?" Kuroneko asked.

"I don't know what you plan to do, but – your skills seem to be degrading."

"… Yup. This isn't happening."

We always quarreled. In this illustration there were only a few similarities among a vast amount of differences when compared to reality.

Hearing that, Kuroneko showed a satisfied and bitter smile.

"Hm… It seems like I still have a long way to go."

And that was how our mess ended. Now that I think about it, it's extremely similar to what happened before. When my sister 'got a boyfriend', I discovered my hidden desires. I hated the idea of someone stealing my sister away from me when I'd just got back into a good relationship with her.

 _"I will not give Naruko to you."_

That incident ended with me shouting out that embarrassing line, then, after her Naruko Know her brother got a girlfriend, Naruko shared those same feelings. Through Kuroneko's unreasonable method, I became aware of this.

 _"I hate my brother the most, but, but – I hate it even more when he has a girlfriend! Even though I hate him… I hate it even more if I'm not the one he cherishes the most!"_

In the end… she shouted that. After I became weak and depressed due to Kuroneko abandoning me, she extended her hand, inspired me – accepted my life counseling, just like I had done for her in the past.

… Damn this girl. What the hell. My sister can not be this cool. If she wasn't my sister, I'd have fallen for her, damn it. How should I put it? Well, thanks to Gasper and Kuroneko, Naruko and I could understand each other a lot more. If we didn't get this chance, we might have continued this misunderstanding for a long time. Although I still believe it will be a long time until we could say 'we have a great relationship', even if we normally bicker a lot, in times of need we will lend each other a helping hand. That's because we are brother and sister, isn't it?

The following Monday, we will all head back to school. Even though we don't go to the same school, we can still meet each other on the weekends. Maybe I can get the others to join in too, like Rias, Kaori, or Chiaki. We could have fun. We could quarrel. We could bicker with each other – sometimes we might even fight with each other. There was still an unfulfilled, final page in the Destiny record. She said she still had a long way to go. The sunlight that entered from the windows made the room brighten. It was not so bad… I think.

"- What did you say?" Naruko was staring at me, she looked uncomfortable.

Confronted with my sister's eyes – I got lost in thought.

"Ah, Hey… I-"

It was just like before. So, all I could say to my sister was this.

" - Thank you, Naruko."

Naruko's eyes widened, blinking. Then she smiled and blushed.

"Huh? What are you saying all of the sudden?"

"What's with your attitude? I just thanked you – is it that strange?" I felt my face is getting hotter and I said, "And, sorry."

Naruko laughed like she was playing with me but she quickly stopped. Her mocking smile turned into a genuine one. Her face reddened and she said.

" You are welcome, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- My Big Sister is Chuunibyou -**

 _ **Hinata Gokou**_

 _"My name is Tamaki Gokou. First year, first class I have two big sisters. The oldest is Ruri Nee-sama and the second oldest is Hinata Onee-chan. Both of my big sisters are very kind, they always take care of me, I love Ruri Nee-sama and Hinata Onee-chan very much."_

 _"Hinata Onee-chan is talkative, she is always telling me funny stories and she plays with me. Ruri Nee-sama is very good at drawing, she is always drawing manga with all her strength. Sometimes she will read me books in the evening before I go to sleep and she will sleep with me."_

 _"She will stay with me so that I won't be afraid before I fall asleep, she is always by my side. She is very skilled at cooking and she always makes delicious food. Mother, Father and Hinata Onee-chan always say that it is very delicious. Ruri Onee-sama is always giving it her best. There was a time -"_

"Waa…"

I was reading my little sister's essay, but for some reason I was moaning and had complicated feelings.

"Hey, Tama-chan."

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

A little girl with bobbed hair who was sitting in a behaved manner stared back at me blankly. This is Tamaki Gokou. My very cute little sister.

"Oh, nothing."

"What?"

… No, no, I can't ask her that.

If she likes Ruri-Nee more than me.

"Oh, never mind."

The subject was "My big sisters", but there was an 8:2 ratio of "I love Ruri Nee-sama very much!", as Tamaki's other big sister I felt a little unhappy. I felt awkward because Tamaki is a child who is incapable of lying. I knew that everything that was written on the paper was the truth. I love, love, love, love my big sister, I love this, I love that – I'm so happy that I'm able to live with my two big sisters. I felt so embarrassed that I could die, or, I could even melt.

"Tamaki… Are you going to say this stuff in the classroom?"

"Yes."

"You're going to read this in front of everyone?"

"Yes!" Such a cheerful reply.

"I-I see."

Ah~~~, really? I could die just imagining it.

"… I can't?"

"N-Nothing like that."

It's not like that, I was very happy, but I was also very embarrassed. Okay, let's find a shield then.

"Tamaki, show it to Ruri-Nee later. I'm sure she'll be happy."

"Hehee…"

You imagined the moment your favorite sister becomes happy upon seeing it, right? Tamaki is expressing her emotions with a soft smile. This girl, is she such a good girl? My face was getting hotter, if Ruri-Nee saw this essay from her beloved little sister, she would be very embarrassed.

"Heeheeheehee..."

Oh my, I want to see it. I'm looking forward to it. I licked my lips imagining it.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I once again directed my eyes to the essay.

Okay, I think it's about time for a self-introduction. I'm Hinata Gokou. My two braids are my trademark and I'm a fifth grade elementary school student. I have a super cute little sister and a kind and clumsy big sister, so that makes me the middle sister.

About me… actually, I don't have much to say. I live in Chiba and I'm a normal girl.

We were waiting for dinner in the tea room. Our home has a very big tea room, but somehow compared to my friend's house it felt a little old? I just noticed that recently though. Well, that's normal, because I had come to the age where I started to admire people with good and stylish tastes. I even read some magazines in the school library, but all of my clothes are left over from my big sister. I felt a little unhappy about that as a girl.

There's nobody in this house I could take advice from about clothes. My mom's fashion sense is very simple, my little sister is still an elementary school student, my sister is also no good, if I ask her she will happily make new clothes for me.

She would undoubtedly say something like "Ah… so you finally have a need for a dark costume?" That's right. My big sister, she's a bit – no, actually a very huge chuunibyou. Ruri Goku. We call her Ruri-Nee.

She also seemed to use another nickname, 'Kuroneko'. She has enviably beautiful black hair and pure white skin which emitted a fragile aura. She was very cold and her expression always seemed to be emotionless – that's how it looks at first. She always looks down on others with her ice-cold gaze – that's how it looks at first. If you live together with her every day, you'll find out that she is mischievous, sometimes that makes people want to bully her.

Until now, I have never seen someone who would share this hobby with me. When she was young, she mostly played at home, now she drowns herself in anime, games, manga and novels. I think she's a shut-in. She started making manga and novels on her own a few years ago. Later, because she was influenced by anime, she made her own gothic lolita costume. Every night she made some weird 'ceremonies' inside of her room. Her "ceremonies" were gradually increasing in level, currently, it's not uncommon for her to make phone calls to an imaginary friend. If it weren't for those things she would be a very good big sister.

I continued to read my little sister's essay while thinking about my dear Ruri-Nee.

 _"There was a time that Ruri-Nee acted like she saw a bright future ahead of her every day. It's too bad I didn't understand it at all. She would go on happily about things like "Ah, so his soul has been reincarnated without damage", just like when she was talking to "the devilish truth squadron" her face reddened and she seemed very excited. I hope that someday, I can understand Ruri-Nee."_

"Don't do that!" I couldn't help but yell… It's bad… she has such a negative effect on sure a pure and innocent child…

If in a few years Tamaki starts saying things like "The devilish truth starel" or "My true name is Kuroneko"… what should I do?… The moment she starts quoting Ruri-Nee would become a black spot in history…! Still, Tamaki sure is smart (although in some ways that's not a good thing), she could translate Ruri-Nee's chuuni language into something understandable.

 _"I'm not sure myself, so this is only a guess… but I think that Onee-sama has somebody that she loves."_

"Eh? Eh!?" She wrote something incredible. Wait, Tamaki is going to read this in front of her class – isn't she? "Hey, Tamaki… everything you wrote is true, right?"

"Yes!" Tamaki raised one hand in the air.

True~ she wouldn't lie about it. In fact, sometimes Ruri-Nee would secretly talk with Tamaki, saying stuff like "Listen to me, Tamaki -", she probably thought that saying stuff like that to a child wouldn't yield any bad results. Why do I know about it? Well, because the source of my ability to make fun of Ruri-Nee came from Tamaki.

So – it's the truth this time? Oh! For real!? My Ruri-Nee – has a crush? Was it an anime character or an imaginary boyfriend?

"… Still, it's not enough to reach a conclusion."

If that's true, I need to gather more proof. Okay, first, I need to confirm it. I immediately went to the kitchen. Well, it was only a few steps away.

"Ruri–Nee. Ruri-Nee."

I spoke to Ruri-Nee, who was wearing an apron and cutting vegetables. I heard the usual gentle response.

"… You are so noisy. Wait a bit more."

"No, no, I didn't come in here to ask about dinner."

"So why?"

"Ruri-Nee, do you really have a crush?"

 _Swoosh_ The kitchen knife stabbed into the board. Then Ruri-Nee rigidly turned her head toward me.

"… You, you, you, you, you, what are you saying?"

"Er… so you really do have one?"

Based on her reaction, the chance of this being the case increased by 50%!

"Ah, no… no, no, it's not like that."

That's my confirmation~. So cute, her face turned bright red!

"Liar! Ruri-Nee really does have a lover! Congratulations!"

"I-I told you it's not like that…"

I still can't disregard the possibility of an imaginary boyfriend, but the sight of my clumsy Onee-chan turning into a confused maiden was real. I asked innocently, "What is he like? Tell me!"

"Wha-what a rude child. Listen to what other people are saying!"

"Don't play dumb and tell me! I'm very, very, very curious!"

"I'm very, very, very curious! Ah heehee!" I don't know when, but Tamaki followed me into the kitchen and repeated my question (I don't think she had any idea what we were talking about, though).

Ruri-Nee's face turned red like an apple. She looked down and started trembling.

"He is…" "

"He is?"

"A very… impressive person."

"Kya!"

It's great! It's so fun!

"Did you ask him to go out with you?"

"No, not yet."

"Hah? Then, how about… a confession?"

"You have gone too far… I will become angry!"

"So… you still haven't confessed to him?"

According to my calculations a little provocation would be very effective right now.

"So Ruri-Nee is still a child~"

"Grrr…"

Ruri-Nee's hands were trembling in anger.

"Hm… Don't look down on me."

See? She took the bait.

"Hm… Don't be stupid. Even I have a male contractor."

"Ah? Contractor?" Con… contract…

"Haha. That's right. A contract." Ruri-Nee was smiling proudly.

"His name in this world is Naruto. A long time ago, when I was still the tyrant's eyes, he was the dark flame master and my rival"

"So he is an anime character then." You made me worried for nothing. For a second, I thought that my big sister had finally become an adult.

"That's wrong. He really 'exists'."

… Poor Ruri-Nee.

"Tamaki, go back to your room, okay?"

I didn't want my younger sister to witness the sad state of her big sister right now, so I asked Tamaki to go away, then I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh, I see… Dark Flame Master… Naruto Onii-chan? He exists." In Ruri-Nee's heart.

"… Why am I being pitied by my little sister?"

"Don't mind it. I just had something in my eye…"

My tears wouldn't stop flowing. I always knew that my big sister was a chuunibyou girl, but I never imagined that she would create an imaginary boyfriend and do perverted things with him in her mind… It was too sad… So… that's why she held those weird 'ceremonies' in her room every night. I need to help Ruri-Nee become stronger… at least until she was able to get a real boyfriend. I need to help her confront reality.

Still, I also needed her cooperation. "Hey, Ruri-Nee, about your crush – what are his good points?"

"… Everything. Everything." A maiden's answer.

Wow… she really fell for "him" already. She fell for an imaginary person.

Embarrassed, Ruri-Nee couldn't even remain standing. She sat down. She bit her lower lip and continued, still blushing, "He is a handsome, gentle, dependable man, and he also the bassist of the famous rockband in our school too."

"Hmm, so he's a rockstar… did he strong too?" If Ruri-Nee likes characters from Blazblue, then he must be strong. However…

"No… In his current form he has no capacity for combat." Which means you made him up.

"… How about you confess to him?"

"He is… a very dense and idiot man. Unless I spoke about it bluntly he wouldn't understand."

But you made a contract with him, didn't you?

"Besides… Aside from me, there is also other girls that likes him too…"

… Ruri-Nee, he sure has a lot of disadvantages for an imaginary boyfriend. Normally she would say something like "He is my servant" or something like that. Although it is in Ruri-Nee's nature to be "a prideful girl" she preferred doing evil things from behind the scenes.

"If I confess, someone will be hurt."

"So… you won't confess? Even you like him?"

Her face was serious, so I couldn't joke about it.

I started hearing about Naruko Namikaze from my big sister about a year ago, back then my big sister joined a "world party" - successfully getting a friend before going home.

That day…

 _"Hey~ What is a "world party"~ Is it fun?"_

 _"Of course it's fun. I get to meet many friends who share my hobbies. I plan to go there a second time."_

That day when I spoke to my big sister by phone, I could tell she was trying to act tough by the sound of her voice. I remembered that at the time I was worried that the "world party" would fail.

A little over a half a year before that party I once casually asked "Ruri-Nee, do you have any friends?". Her response at the time was "… Of course I have friends" and with a fearless smile she showed me her cell phone.

"… I will show you proof of my many friends." Ruri-Nee showed me her contact list. True, there were lots of names inside of it. However…

 **\- The Devil Nine Tailed Fox woman (Tamamo-no-Mae )**

 **\- The Underworld Queen-Archdemon McDowell**

 **– Lucifer The Fallen one**

 **\- Zorc The Necrophades**

 **\- The Amnesic Pharaoh**

 **\- Asura Bird of Prey**

 **\- Lord of The Flies (Beelzebub Beelzebub)**

 **\- Azazel Ω**

And etc. There were more than a hundred names like that.

"… Hmmm… See? Do you understand now?"

"… Yes, I understand." I understand that Ruri-Nee has no friends at all.

After that experience I couldn't help but worry for my big sister. However – this time, Ruri-Nee finally gained some real friends. When she got home before I could even ask she started talking about the "devilish truth stare" and "demon king" - but somehow I understood that my sister was "showing off her friends" because it was totally unlike before.

It had been a long time since I saw Ruri-Nee so happy. I made a bit of refection. I had always underestimated her. And then – that day happened. That day Nee-chan came back home and tried to sneak into her room with a book bag. Did Nee-chan buy an erotic magazine? With that in mind I happily planned a surprise attack on my big sister's room.

 _Crank_

"Ruri-Nee, are you busy?"

"Ah… what?"

Shocked, Ruri-Nee hastily hid the magazine behind her back. Based on her reaction – it must be a very embarrassing magazine.

"Ah? Ruri-Nee? What is behind you? A magazine?"

I slowly walked toward her. When I was about to pass, Ruri-Nee quickly turned to face me – still, she was too inexperienced. I made my move.

"Got it!"

"Ah…"

Success! I took the magazine from Ruri-Nee. I turned the first page with excitement.

"Huh? It's just a normal magazine."

A fashion magazine, the same type that I've read many times before. Ruri-Nee seemed to give up, she sighed.

"Don't waste your time. It's just a mere vulgar fashion magazine."

"Yes, I guess there's nothing strange about it -"

No wait. It's strange. Very strange!

"Ruri-Nee reading a fashion magazine!?"

"What's so strange about it?"

"It's very strange! What happened!? Are you a fake?"

"… I will get mad if you keep underestimating me like that."

But… she is Ruri-Nee. The same Ruri-Nee who always wear contact lens pretending she has magical eyes and wearing a goth lolita costume… My big sister with such a twisted fashion sense is suddenly reading a fashion magazine? Even if it's true I couldn't believe it, I should at least try asking her.

"… Did you have a change of mind?"

"Wrong. How could I wear such shameless clothes?"

"I think it would suit you though."

No, now's not the time to bring that up!

"… So why?"

I asked again, my big sister replied shyly.

"… My friend is on the cover."

"Ruri-Nee has a friend?"

"…"

 _Twitch_

"Wah wah wah ah!" She pulled my cheek.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"OK, now trying saying it again."

Ruri-Nee repeated in embarrassment.

"… My friend is on the cover."

"Ah -? Really?" I was honestly surprised. If it's Ruri-Nee's friend she must have gotten one from the otaku girls party.

"She is on the cover… in other words, she is a model?"

Ruri-Nee blushed and nodded.

"Who? Who is she?"

Ruri-Nee flipped to a page in the middle of the magazine and dropped it on the floor so that I could see it too.

"… She is the bitchiest one among them."

"The bitchiest one…"

Even if you were trying to give me a clue… I didn't see anyone who resembled an otaku girl among them at all.

"This one?"

"Wrong."

"… Then, this one?"

"Wrong."

"Then who? Even if you say she's the "bitchiest one", I still don't get it."

"… This one."

Ruri-Nee's finger pointed to the most beautiful girl.

"Wah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… so this is her?"

"That's right. Hm, hm… she looks bitchy, right?"

"Where?" Isn't she an extremely beautiful girl!? Wow, her waist is so thin, her face is so small! Wah~ I like her already!

"Ruri-Nee's friend" was wearing bold, fancy summer clothing, she was bent low with her hand showing a V-sign. She has bright yellow colored hair with a brilliant smile. The way the sunlight accentuated her features was very charming.

"Where? Everywhere. Not just her body, her soul is bitchy too. That's her true self, hm."

Ruri-Nee kept calling her beautiful friend bitchy over and over, but she sounded like she was actually praising her friend instead.

"Look here, too. Even in a different fashion magazine, she is the still the bitchiest one."

"Right…"

So "bitchy" equals "cool" or "beautiful"? Did I remember it wrong? Probably.

"Yes! She is the bitchiest one!"

"Looks like you finally understand." Ruri-Nee nodded in satisfaction. I felt relieved.

"Hey, so recently you've been talking to this 'Bitch-onee-san' every day?"

"Yes."

"Right~ what, what… ah~! I will call her Naruko-onee-san."

I took another look at Naruko-onee-san, I could hardly believe such a beautiful girl could become Ruri-Nee's friend.

"Ah… so does that mean… Bitch-onee-san is an otaku?"

"That's right."

"Ah~ I can't believe it."

"I'm not lying. Take a look. We took this picture at Akihabara."

Ruri-Nee brought out her cell phone, the lock screen showed Ruri-Nee and Naruko-onee-san together with another extremely beautiful girl with long crimson hair wearing otaku outfit.

"Wow, it's true. Ruri-Nee even used the picture as her cell phone's lock screen."

"It's just a coincidence."

I highly doubt that.

"Hey, before your cell phone's lock screen was a picture of me, right?"

"How could you know that?"

"Heehee, I took a look."

"… It … It was just one among the suitable pictures. I just chose that picture at random."

"Oh right, did you use Tamaki's picture as your cell phone's lock screen too?"

"Tch…" Her weakness revealed, Ruri-Nee bit her lower lip and trembled.

To every little sister out there with a big sister – what would you think if your big sister used your picture as your cell phone's lock screen? I felt half embarrassed and half happy, but at the same time when that picture turned into Naruko Onee-chan I felt a little jealous because somebody stole my Ruri-Nee away from me.

"Hmm… Siscon."

"… Hinata… after dinner tonight… have you prepared yourself?"

Ack! Looked like I teased her too much.

"Sorry, sorry… Hey, can I meet Naruko Onee-chan too?"

"Absolutely not. I will not let you meet that beast."

"Ah~ Why? Don't say that. I want to meet her too."

"No means no."

"I won't steal Naruko Onee-chan away from Ruri-Nee ~~~"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's for your own good, alright? Please, listen to me."

"… Why are you saying that?"

I only came to understand the reason that Ruri-Nee tried her hardest to prevent Naruko Onee-chan from meeting me one year later, at the time all I felt was doubt.

Back to the main topic. It was August, a few days after I heard the name of her crush, "Naruto". As far as I could tell, the relationship between Ruri-Nee and her imaginary boyfriend "Naruto" took a huge leap. Her relationship with her imaginary boyfriend had improved. It sounded so sad.

Although, since Ruri-Nee started referring to Naruto as "Naruko's twin brother", I felt something was off, but that day marked the final confirmation I required. A few days after summer break began I noticed Ruri-Nee had just returned home and I was about to greet her.

"Welcome home, Ruri-Nee. What are you making for dinner?"

"…"

"Ruri-Nee?"

What's with her today? She was smiling and trembling at the same time. Her face was bright red – did she get a fever?

"Ruri-Nee, are you okay?"

"… Kukuku… Kukukuku."

"…"

She is incurable. Ruri-Nee completely ignored me and while still in her goth loli outfit, she staggered into her room.

"Oh? Heehee… I've got the feeling that something good is about to happen."

80% wanting to join in the fun and 20% concerned, I followed my big sister. Just like usual, Ruri-Nee left the door to her room wide open.

"… Ruri-Nee, what about dinner…?"

A frightening scene was commencing in front of me. Usually when she had something on her mind, Ruri-Nee would forget everything around her, so she would normally wait until dark to do some weird ceremony… But not this time.

Ruri-Nee didn't even remove her goth loli clothes, she lied face down on her bed, clung to a cushion and kicked her legs.

"~~~! ~~~!"

… What is going on? I had my suspicions that she was having an imaginary embrace or something. The more I looked at her, the weirder her actions became, finally, she rolled around while still hugging the cushion.

"~~~! ~~~!"

 _Rolling. Rolling. Clank clank clank._ She whispered something else, but I couldn't hear it.

"… This is not good. Ruri-Nee is broken." I broke into a cold sweat.

"What is going on?"

"… Tamaki. You can't come in here." Or your sanity level will drop.

I chased my little sister away, but I couldn't leave my big sister alone, so I stood there and watched. After rolling around for a while, Ruri-Nee suddenly stood up.

"!"

I was alert, ready to do anything. Ruri-Nee was in full-on excitement mode, she didn't even notice me. Her face was bright red, she staggered to her desk and started writing something down.

"… ?"

Manga again? What about dinner? I secretly crept behind Ruri-Nee and took a peak.

"Wow."

 _Whap Whap Whap Whap_ Ruri-Nee was writing very fast in her notebook and she had a very happy expression.

She hesitated for a bit after she wrote down "Ruri Namikaze" before erasing it.

… Totally hopeless.

Even the law couldn't do anything for Ruri-Nee anymore. It looked like I would have to do something about dinner tonight.

I started to seriously worry. Was Ruri-Nee's imaginary boyfriend syndrome getting worse and had it evolved into some kind of disease? Since that day Ruri-Nee had become strange. Normally, she was strange enough, but it was way worse now. To be honest, she was acting like a maiden.

"… I'm going to receive an important phone call one hour from now… if you come anywhere near my room, hurry and get away or else… my devilish truth stare's curse will fall upon you and it will destroy your dinner."

Half of Ruri-Nee's body was hidden from our view, and she chased us away.

"Ah - So we are in the way."

"Onee-sama, are you going to have a talk with 'the most important person in the world'?", Tamaki asked. She still called Ruri-Nee "Onee-sama" as directed.

I whispered to her, "… Ruri-Nee has become 'the most powerful' chuuni girl, she needs to have a phone conversation with the boyfriend inside of her head. Pay no attention to her, alright? I will help you learn."

"Wow –" Tamaki became happy again.

Seeing her like that, I couldn't help but show a forced smile. By the way, the "devilish truth squadron" was Ruri-Nee's imaginary friends, but recently she found some real friends, which included Naruko-san. However, the current Ruri-Nee who was in the middle of "an important phone call" sounded like- Before I left, I stopped for a while and ease dropped.

"About that… it's nothing particular… to find you… To give you more trouble? I… want … to hear your voice, that's all."

Wow, it was all lovely dovey… but since the boyfriend was in Ruri-Nee's imagination, that happiness soundly turned into the solemn tragedy of a chuuni girl.

"… Oh…"

I wanted to cry. I was so sad because I couldn't help my big sister.

"… What should I do then…?"

"Please cheer up, Onee-chan."

"Thank you." I forced down the painful feelings in my chest and patted my little sister's head.

That evening…

"… Fufu… Kukuku… Ahahahaha… Finally… finally it's done."

Still unaware that I was looking, Ruri-Nee let out a sinister laugh like a final boss. By the way, since I opened the door to her room without thinking I was able to observe this "dark ceremony". No matter how many times I saw it, I still couldn't get used to Ruri-Nee's actions. Right now, Ruri-Nee was making a strange marking on the floor.

"… Reality be rent… Synapse break… Blast the reality, Burst into shreds, Banishment… this world!" She moved gracefully while spouting lines like that. (She looked to be full of pride)

In a huge amount of shock, I froze.

"…"

I knew that if I relaxed even just a bit, I would burst into laughter. No… no, I can't… I can't laugh… I must hold it down… To protect my dear big sister's soul, I swore to myself that no matter what form of strange behavior I saw.

"Kukuku… Finally I have become the complete existence, from now on my name shall Kamineko…"

"Cough cough cough cough cough!"

Not good, not good, not good! I'm at my limit! This must be a dream! Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh! I clutched my stomach and forced my laughter into a hard cough, while at the same time the "Kamineko" turned to look directly at me – she still maintained her previous pose.

" Did you see?"

Her voice was murderous. I have no idea what my expression looked like.

"I just took a bath. Ruri-Nee, what are you doing?"

I addressed the main issue.

"… Sewing something."

What kind of answer is that? Now that I had the chance to look around, there were finished white clothes nearby. Her new clothes had been finished – that must be the case.

"… Is that a new cosplay outfit?"

"Wrong -"

Ruri-Nee placed one hand on her chin and spoke in a noble tone.

"… These are the divine clothes with the capability to charm a male."

Although I didn't understand it at all, I had the feeling that something was about to happen.

A few days later, I finally understood what the "dark ceremony" was about. That night after we had dinner, Ruri-Nee said to us with a serious expression.

"Hinata, Tamaki…I want to ask you for life counseling."

"Wah?"

"Wah?"

Hearing that, both of us were shocked.

"Onee-sama, what is a life counseling?" Tamaki asked.

Ruri-Nee hesitated for a few seconds and said, "… I wanted to hear your opinions… What do you two like the most among the dishes that I can make?"

"Pickled rice balls!"

Tamaki immediately suggested. When she was in nursery, every day Tamaki ate bentou made by Ruri-Nee, so pickled rice balls had become her favorite. I also liked them very much.

"I think so too – why do you ask?"

"It's because… for many reasons I want to make box lunch for someone else… so I wanted to ask your opinions first – as a reference. Thank you."

"Uhm -"

Still, almost everyone likes pickled rice balls, at least that's what I thought.

"If it's Nee-chan's pickled rice balls, anyone would be happy to get one!"

"… Really?"

"Yup! Really!"

"…Ah, if you say so then I can rest assured."

Do you have to say that? I'm sorry if they don't like them, Ruri-Nee.

"By the way, to whom are you going to make box lunch for?"

"… Hm… it's my date." Ruri-Nee answered with a proud expression.

"With Naruko-san?"

"Wrong. How could I have a date with that girl?" She was so dishonest.

"So with who?"

"… Hm, who do you think it is?" Ruri-Nee stood up and left.

… Just now she sounded like "I'm going to have a date with my boyfriend", because "Naruto Namikaze" wasn't real, so even I had trouble using "him" to tease Ruri-Nee.

Ruri-Nee, Naruto-san doesn't exist, you are about to wear your best clothes and make bentou for a non-existent boyfriend on an imaginary date.

How could I say that!?

Normally, I would absolutely follow Ruri-Nee, but this time I couldn't. No one aside from Ruri-Nee was at the dating place, then she will smile and wave her hand toward no one… Just thinking about it makes me want to cry! I want to cry until my tears run dry!

So the next morning – I was even more shocked than when I witnessed the dark ceremony.

We ate breakfast and rested in the tea room. Suddenly, a very suspicious person passed my eyes.

"Huh?"

What's that just now? Did I have a hallucination? I threw my book down and opened the door, looked around and – yup, that suspicious person wasn't my imagination. It was my big sister.

That person was trying to put on a pair of shoes at the entrance.

"Ru… Ruri-Nee…?"

That's right – the suspicious person in a silver-white goth lolita costume was my big sister. Not only was she wearing a strange, long silver-white dress, she also had a mask and a huge pair of angel wings on her back.

The person in white turned around.

"No… you are wrong… I'm no longer your beautiful sister. My real name is – that's right, I'm the wicked god 'Kamineko'."

No one could contain their laughter at this point. Wicked god… Kamineko.

" _Cough cough cough cough cough_!"

There were so many things I wanted to say that I didn't know where to start.

Still clutching my stomach, I took a deep breath.

Although I knew that I shouldn't say it to my dear big sister "… So? What's with that outfit?"

Her answer was full of pride. "Tyrant's Eye clothes."

Isn't that the same one you make a few days ago?

"I won't ask about it. Where are you going to go in those 'tyrant's eye' clothes?"

Unfortunately, the bad feeling I was having was right on the mark.

"On a date of course."

"Please don't!"

It wasn't an issue of being alright or not, if you wore those clothes and walked down the streets in Chiba, I bet you'd be arrested immediately. No, wait, maybe the police wouldn't even dare to approach her.

Anyway, you definitely, absolutely must not wear those clothes to meet your boyfriend. Seriously.

It didn't seem like my worries were able to make it to Kamineko-sama, however.

"… Kukuku… Human girl, what are you saying? Don't worry. Your big sister specifically prepared these clothes for today."

"No no no no no no! No way!."

To save my big sister's face, I voiced my disagreement. It's too bad that Ruri-Nee completely failed to cooperate.

"At least do something about the wings! Look! You can't even fit through the door with those things on, right! Please, just the wings! Please~"

"… Hm… Human girl… I will listen to your wish this time. I will change into something a little smaller then."

Actually, the new pair of wings was much smaller.

… So you even prepared a backup.

In the end, wearing extremely strange clothes, Tyrant's Eye-sama went on her date with absolute confidence.

"—I'm going."

"… Do whatever you want." I gave up and tiredly saw my big sister off.

Still… if she really went on a date with her boyfriend… If he doesn't dump her, I think he is a god.

Even after all that I still didn't understand my big sister – I still thought that "Ruri-Nee's crush" was somebody that only existed in her head.

But… it wasn't true.

"Ruri-onee-chan's boyfriend -!"

Tamaki and I stood at the entrance to the tea room, totally surprised.

"Wah!?" There was a high school boy in front of us.

Earlier that day, Ruri-Nee said "… Hm… unfortunately… you don't have the skills to participate in this battle… be a good girl and go out until dark" and chased us away from the house. After that, she started cleaning the house in excitement. I thought that she was going to invite her imaginary boyfriend home, so I came back before noon to take a look…

"Amazing! She really has one!"

Waiting for us was Ruri-Nee's boyfriend, who clearly existed. I was a little afraid, But at the same time, I was very happy. After all – my dearest big sister wasn't a chuuni girl who fell in love with an imaginary boyfriend.

I liked my big sister who could gather her courage and obtain happiness. She deserved my respect. Nothing made me feel happier than that.

"Ah! I knew that Ruri Onee-chan was acting suspicious lately… 'I am going to receive a very important call. In one hour, if you come anywhere near my room or quarrel… My devilish truth stare will curse you into darkness', and today she said '… Hm… unfortunately… you don't have the skills to participate in this battle… Be a good girl and go out until dark'. Sneaky sneaky sneaky!"

Ruri-Nee's boyfriend – Naruto Namikaze. That's why when I first met Naruto, I was very happy.

On another day while Ruri-Nee was making lunch for her boyfriend, I spent time chatting with Naruto.

"I was a little disappointed because Ruri-Nee is always praising you."

"… Kuro, Kuroneko praised me?"

"Yup, saying things like her boyfriend is the bassist of the famous band in her school"

Hearing that, Naruto reverted back to embarrassment.

"… Ah, I see…" He looked happy.

"By the way, how she -"

 _Clank_ We turned around and saw Ruri-Nee in an apron, her face bright red. She was coming this way.

"Wha, what are you talking about?"

"We are taking about how much Ruri-Nee likes Naruto."

"~~~~~~~~~!"

 _Tremble tremble_ \- Ruri-Nee's body was frozen and rigid. Yahoo! My big sister is so cute! I want to tease her even more.

"You, you, you….."

"He is Handsome, gentle and very dependable."

 _Clank_

"Ouch!"

"Listen to me… remember it well…"

Ruri-Nee stared at me, her expression was horrible.

 _"Gulp"_

I was so afraid that I quickly hid behind Naruto.

"Naruto~ Ruri-Nee is bullying me~"

"Hey, hey ~" Naruto could only watch in horror.

I latched on to my clumsy future brother-in-law (did I say it too soon?) and whispered into his ear, "Tell her some of her good points, quick."

"Even if you said that…"

Naruto was so useless. Still, I couldn't miss this chance to see something so interesting. Good. With a playful voice, I whispered to Naruto.

"~If you help me, I will kiss you~ alright?"

Haha, now I'm an evil witch. Naruto should have been charmed, right? And now Naruto and Ruri-Nee will have even more interesting reaction.

"It's disgusting."

"Huh?"

What? He didn't even try to hide his embarrassment and just blurted that out so easily?

"You are so rude!" I twisted his hand in anger.

Seeing that, Ruri-Nee calmly spoke, "Kukuku… his soul had become mine long ago… Your childish charms will not work."

"… (whisper) We have the same breast size though."

 _Clank_

"It hurts! It hurts so much! You hit me again!"

"Hm… unfortunately your information is outdated. In a recent medical examination I found out that my rank has increased…"

"You say that, but a few days ago you were still looking for ways to pull off a B-cup."

 _Clank Clank Clank_

"Ow! You're hitting my head too much! What if I become an idiot!?"

"It's because you're making up so many baseless lies!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Kuh…"

… Damn it! I wanted to make this flat chested high school girl taste defeat by my hand! Proof… I needed proof…

Without looking at me, Naruto sighed, "… Hey, the last time you dressed up in our date, your breasts looked quite big."

"…!"

Critical hit! Ruri-Nee's body stopped, like she was hit by lighting!

"Well, Naruto… I also wanted to show you proof, but this doesn't count. Ruri-Nee knew that Naruto liked big breasts, so she must have prepared something inside of her clothes beforehand!"

"Hinata-chan, uhm… but I don't think you should bring that up now."

"Ah! It's bad!"

I turned my head around and saw a creature who used to be my big sister, surrounded in darkness and laughing.

"Aha… Ahahahaha… Kukukuku…" "

"Kuro… Kuroneko?"

"Ruri-Nee?"

"Kukuku… Hahaha… I got it already… you two want to die that much, huh?"

That is a hunter's eyes!

" _Gulp"_

Naruto and I were attacked by Ruri-Nee, who had turned into Yamineko. The rattling noise could be heard from the dining room.

During such chaotic situation, Tamaki came and said, "Everyone, the water is boiling."

Then, gradually…

Naruto Namikaze – Naruto. Ruri-Nee's lover, senpai, savior – Naruko-san's brother. He is a kind and gentle brother. Although we only met a short time ago, that was my impression of him. He is a nice person to talk to and a very straightforward man. Although I was wary of him, for Ruri-Nee and Tamaki to be able to talk to him when they are usually so afraid of strangers, I think he made people around him feel at ease.

When I first meeting him I had a fairly bad impression of him, but he was able to effortlessly become part of our family. I don't know when exactly, but him being here had become something normal and I felt a little lonely on the days that he wasn't around. Ruri-Nee didn't show it, but she was very happy when Naruto around.

Naruto Namikaze, he had some sort of subconscious ability to attract more girls, Ruri-Nee's future with him would be full of difficulties. If he was my brother, I wouldn't give him away that easily! Well, he was kind to me as well, but don't get me wrong.

Anyway, I felt like Ruri-Nee had changed since she meeting Naruto, Naruko and the crimson hair girl. Sure, before that my big sister was very kind to us, but I was sure she wasn't like that outside of our house. Even if she never talked about it, we couldn't help but worry. It was something children like me couldn't ignore no matter what. That's why, I'm very grateful to them. So, even if Ruri-Nee didn't like it, I still wanted to meet her – not Naruto, but Naruko-san and thank her from the bottom of my heart.

Ruri-Nee broke up with Naruto.

I knew about it on the same night of the fireworks festival. When he saw Ruri-Nee in a yukata, Naruto said, "You look like Kaguya-hime". Upon hearing that Ruri-Nee felt happy and embarrassed.

I said goodbye to them before they went to the shore to watch fireworks. They were acting all lovely-dovey, they loved each other a lot.

Even without any experience in love, I could feel theirs. But – after the fireworks ended, Ruri-Nee came home alone. She looked like she was about to die and her head hung low.

When I came to greet her, I asked in shock, "What happened? Did you have a quarrel with Naruto?"

"It's nothing."

Her voice was empty.

"… These are my presents. You two take them."

Ruri-Nee gave me a mask and cotton candy before walking into her room like a ghost. I knew immediately that something happened, seeing fireworks with your lover shouldn't end up like that! I went to Ruri-Nee's room and silently opened the door. The room was dark, the only light coming was from behind me. I saw Ruri-Nee sitting in front of me.

"… Ruri-"

I stopped myself, because Ruri-Nee was still wearing her beautiful yukata and crying in the dark.

" _…sob sob cry…wah…!_ "

She was in so much pain. Compared to her ceremonies, this was much more painful to watch. I felt sad just looking at her.

Later, Ruri-Nee's unhappy mood didn't cease. No matter what Tamaki tried to do to comfort her, she only forced a smile – like she couldn't even pretend anymore. No matter how much Tamaki and I asked "What happened?" or "Where is Naruto?", Ruri-Nee only kept shaking her head and saying "It's nothing".

Our father was concerned, so he took us to a hot spring street – but Ruri-Nee's mood didn't improve. Unlike usual, she just put on plain sportswear before going out.

"… I'm going out for a while."

"… Ahh…"

"That damn Naruto", was the only thing on my mind after seeing Ruri-Nee change that much. The only lead I got was – Ruri-Nee was about to transfer. If she kept it quiet then it's understandable that he would be mad. But would Naruto hate Ruri-Nee just because of that? Didn't he love Ruri-Nee a lot?

Didn't he have a contract with Ruri-Nee? Maybe it's just my own personal hope, but no matter what, I didn't want this gentle man to hate Ruri-Nee. But – did that mean Ruri-Nee was the one at fault? Did she use chuuni talk and break up with him?

If that was the case then poor Naruto. He was dumped by a chuuni girl. Maybe he was dating Ruri-Nee as a random act of kindness.

"… But."

At the hotel's entrance, in a nasally voice, I said to myself.

"Do something about it, Naruto …!"

"Do you need something from me?"

"Uhm?" I looked up. Naruto was standing right in front of me. He looked like he had just entered.

"Oh, Hinata-imouto." Naruto waved his hand.

"No, no, wait…"

What is going on? It can't be, behind Naruto is Ruri-Nee? I thought it was an illusion and rubbed my eyes.

"It's not a dream! It's not an illusion! Naruto!"

"What are you saying?"

Don't look at me like you want to say "Are you an idiot?" In my confusion I tried to ask him

"Why, why are you here?"

Naruto took a peak at Ruri-Nee behind him and said, "As you can see, I came to see her."

"Wow…" So cool!

My heart skipped a beat. Ruri-Nee was standing behind Naruto, blushing madly… but somehow she looked weak, did she faint or something? Still, she seemed okay now!

"Ah, umm…"

"Sorry, but I had to take care of everything."

"Wow…"

Naruto is so cool! He solved my worries in an instant! Next to Naruto, someone said, "What are you saying? You make it sound like you did all this on your own…! Ah, forget it."

"Haha. Sorry, sorry."

Ah? I looked at the girl beside Naruto.

"Ah!"

Even it was rude, I pointed my finger at her. How could I miss someone like that until now? bright yellow hair. A pair of blue-sky eyes. A gorgeous stylish dress. Very beautiful – This was someone I had heard about.

"You, you are-"

"Ah, pleased to meet you. I'm…"

I was so excited that I interrupted her introduction:

"Please to meet you bitch-san! I wanted to meet you so much!"

"… What?" Bitch-san's face turned dark.

Naruto said "Oh crap" before he face palmed.

Bitch-san's smile twisted, she turned and looked at Ruri-Nee who was behind Naruto.

"… What is going on? You must be the one who taught this girl those weird things."

"I just simply told her the truth, like 'this girl is the bitch queen among bitchies'."

Bitch-san didn't say anything, she hit Ruri-Nee's back.

"Kuh… Na… Naruko… how could you do that to a medical patient…"

"Give me a good introduction!"

"… It can't be helped…"

Ruri-Nee was always strongly opposed to me meeting Bitch-san, but I still don't know why. She was clearly so beautiful that a glance from her would charm anyone.

"Ruri-Nee, Please."

"… _Hah_ … I see… She -"

"Ah~ you are Ruri-Nee now?"

"Noisy. Do you want me to introduce you or not?"

"Sorry, sorry. Please~" Ruri-Nee shot a dissatisfied glare at Bitch-san

… They are clearly friends of Ruri-Nee. For somebody who was as scared of strangers like Ruri-Nee, there would be no way she could act that casual around them otherwise.

"Hinata, let me introduce you. This bitch is Naruko Namikaze - She is my friend."

… I see… That's good… That's good… Onee-san.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Naruko Namikaze."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hinata Gokou."

"Yes… Hinata-imouto… Ehehehe."

"?"

Ah? For some reason, in that instant I felt a chill down my spine.

"Can I call you Bitch-san?"

"You can't! _Cough_ Hm… how about you try calling me 'Naruko Onii-chan' then."

"Ah? Why 'onii-chan'?"

I tilted my head. Naruto shot a questioning glance at her without saying anything. Naruko-san's expression said "ah, I failed".

"Ah~ I said it wrong."

She took a deep breath and raised one of her finger.

"How… Hehee… Call me 'Naruko Onee-chan' then."

"OK. Pleased to meet you, Naruko Onee-chan."

"… Call me that once more."

"Ah? Naruko-onee-chan?"

"Oh wow~! "

Naruko-san's expression changed into one of happiness. What's going on? I've got an unpleasant feeling about this… maybe it was just my imagination.

"No good, she's at her limit. Hinata-imouto, just call her 'Naruko-san'. Don't bother calling her that anymore."

Naruto said that to me. I didn't get it, but my instincts told me to follow his advice. Ah! I almost forgot!

"Ah, now that I have met Naruko-san, I wanted to say thank you…"

"Thank me?"

"Yes!"

… I was a little nervous. I bowed and said.

"Naruko-san, thank you for becoming my sister's friend."

Naruko-san's eyes widened… she seemed surprised. Naruto showed a big smile.

Then Ruri-Nee added, "Wait a second, Hinata!"

No way, you won't stop me this time. I looked at Naruko-san and said, "Since that summer offline meeting, my sister has been very happy because she found a friend, so, thank you!"

Ruri-Nee was trembling now, "Ah, idiot, idiot…" So cute.

Upon hearing that Naruko-san placed one hand on her chest and said, "… There is no need to thank me, because we helped each other."

 _Smack._ She tapped my big sister's shoulder and smiled, "Without her, my life would be very boring."

"I see…"

"… Idiot… Don't say something so embarrassing." Ruri-Nee turned away in embarrassment.

I started to like Naruko-san already. I want to talk with her some more.

"Hey Hinata-imouto, you all stay at this hotel?"

"That's right."

"Really? I'm staying here too!"

"Really?"

"Yes! How about we all go into the hot spring together later? With me? Can we? Can we?"

"Good! Ah, wait, come to our room! I will introduce you to my family!"

"Family… you mean you have another little sister?"

"Yes! And she is super~ cute!"

"Hah? Ahahaha ❤. "

"Hmmm?"

While I was busy chatting with Naruko-san about Tamaki - For some reason Ruri-Nee and Naruto had broke into a cold sweat.

Later on at the hot spring…

"Two little sisters! Wahhhhhhh! Wowwwww! Here I come -!"

"Ruri-Nee? What is going on with Naruko-san? Did she go insane?"

"… Ku… She has broken free of her chains… This is Naruko Namikaze's true self – a beast… Alright Tamaki, come here, if that beast catches you she will eat you whole."

"… Oh… I'm scared, Onee-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Late Night Girl Talk -**

 _ **Naruko Namikaze**_

My name is Naruko Namikaze. I'm a talented sister who is good at both sports and studying, and the reason that I'm here is - I was resting in the changing room of the hot spring, while laying on the ground I spread my hands and legs wide to allow the cool breeze to heal them.

I still felt dizzy, for that reason I was laying in a pose that nobody, not even the closest to me had ever seen. If somebody saw me I would die of embarrassment.

I looked toward the ceiling recalling some happy memories. Ah, it was so dangerous I was almost past my limit. If that happened, maybe I wouldn't be able to come back to my senses.

Yes – those paradise scenes still remained in my heart. I had arrived in the eroge world.

"I have no more regrets in my life…"

"… My senses are telling me that I have seen a very bad thing."

"Wah!?"

Something cool touched my cheek, I yelled and opened my eyes only to see Kuroneko in her bathrobe.

"… That pose could break up a century long pair of lovers."

"What the heck is wrong with your mouth?"

"Right, right. Just make sure you don't catch a cold after bathing."

I looked in disbelief as Kuroneko gave me a can of ice tea and a bath towel. I used the bath towel to cover my exposed body, opened the can and drank it down.

"Phew, thank you."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, what about you though? You fainted in the middle of the day."

"The doctor said that I'm fine."

"That's nice – how about Tamaki-imouto and Hinata-imouto?"

"… Escaped." Kuroneko's expression stiffened and her voice lowered.

I put a finger on my lip and said, "I… When Tamaki-imouto was with me, I felt dizzy, that's why I did it – I didn't mean to scare her."

"You… You really… but Tamaki didn't run away because of that."

"?"

"… About that… Naruko… Although I thank you for getting along so well with my little sisters… Hinata is fine, but Tamaki is still small, so be careful…"

"… I get it."

I seriously reflected on it. Those two were so cute I went a little overboard. Now that I had calmed down, I realized that I had to protect my image as well.

"Ah, I need to brush my hair too…"

While I began to panic, Kuroneko said, "Hinata… really… even though she saw your true nature, she still seemed to like you."

"Really?"

"Yes. If at all possible I hope that you can continue talking to them a little more often."

"Oh, oh, oh! Nice! Can I ask Hinata-imouto to sleep with me tonight?"

"… You don't know what the words 'holding back' mean, do you?"

"Whatever! Can I? Can I!?"

Although Naruto and I had separate rooms, we had to count on the Gokou family as well, otherwise… don't you think that siscon Naruto would assault me at night?

My perfect solution was shot down by Kuroneko.

"You can't, too bad."

"No matter what happens, that girl will sleep with my parents tonight."

"She loves her father that much?"

"Yes." That is what Kuroneko said.

By the way, we had decided that room allocation would be:

Room 1 : Naruko, Kuroneko, Tamaki. Room 2 : Naruto, Kuroneko's parents, Hinata.

Naruto is probably going to have the hardest (and most embarrassing) night of his life.

"… Will he be alright…?" I murmured in my bed, late at night.

"… You must have said that at least a hundred times already." Kuroneko answered next to me.

Tamaki-imouto was sleeping soundly next to her, by the way.

"Still… how much do your parents understand about the situation?"

"I have taken care of that. I have given my parents the 'Genesis Chapter' and 'Phoenix Chapter' from the 'Destiny Record' to my parents."

"That sounds like you didn't explain anything at all."

" _My daughter is very dangerous!_ " - I bet that's all that they understood. Since Kuroneko was feeling down at home and since they thought Naruto was the cause… I'm afraid that a misunderstanding might have occurred.

Maybe Kuroneko's parents were beating Naruto right now… Aaaaahhh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is so terrible!

While I was busy thinking, Kuroneko said to me in her usual mocking tone that made people angry.

"… Hm… By the way, the Destiny Record has been renamed to 'Afterlife', Volume 13."

"I told you to stop talking in that fake dramatic tone, how long do you plan to keep acting like that?"

"… Every time I think about my wish that can never be achieved in my entire life… I start acting that way."

You meant your confession – 'I would definitely fall in love with you in the next life'? What a stubborn girl. I didn't mean those dramatic chuuni lines, I wanted to ask you about your true feelings. It was like a whirlwind romance – and a true sacrificial love. I'm not even sure if I could risk everything for my love like that – just thinking about it made me feel irritation, respect, fear, gratitude, disgust and anger in my heart.

… However, Kuroneko. It may be impossible… you know that too, right?

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"You… this time you were too ruthless."

"…"

"Was that because of me? Well, I guess part of it was for yourself too… but I understand your feelings, so thank you very much."

Ah, I shouldn't have said that. I'm always like that, unable to convey the most important things on my mind.

"You suddenly disappeared and transferred – did you even think about how he would feel? This time the result was acceptable, but your 'ceremony' is nothing but the delusion of a chuunibyou. There was a good chance that something could have went wrong. If that happened, holding on to your delusions alone is just sad."

"… Sorry."

Ahhh… she was about to cry again, but I can't just stop now.

"I'm the one who should apologize… Thank you for helping me this time – but stop messing with me!"

Even though I said that, I knew I wasn't in the position to lecture her. Recently, I knew. My brother is not an invincible superhero. He is a normal… a very normal high school student like us.

He felt happy when he got a girlfriend, he got mad when people treated him like an idiot, he cried when he felt sad – just like me, he is a normal person. It was something so simple to me now, but in the past I couldn't understand it. Not one bit. Maybe even now, I'm still incapable of fully understanding it.

"… Hey. Imagine the one you love for a few seconds."

Kuroneko closed her eyes for ten seconds, then she said, "There is no one like that."

I was no different than her in that respect, I had to admit it. A long time ago somebody tried to point that out to me, but at the time I didn't want to admit it. I tried to pretend that event never happened - We still acted like idiots. Every day, we walked the same route, we walked side by side.

Someone who always stood by my side.

I couldn't let this girl in front of me follow the same path. That was my thanks to a good friend, and an apology for every stupid thing I had done.

"That's why you shouldn't forget to look after him properly."

Or else that idiot would immediately rush to the hardest method, forcefully claim that he's invincible, place all the burden on himself and heroically self-destruct. This time, didn't he regret how useless he was? The ones who were useless – was us.

I couldn't stand it. I really couldn't stand it. I'm not a good sister, I'm not even a good friend. I couldn't even keep up with him.

While I was deep in thought the door flew open.

"Naruto is so cool!"

It was Hinata-imouto in her pajamas. She was out of breath due to her excitement.

"Ruri-nee! Ruri-nee! Naruto! In the beginning I'd think things like 'You're useless, why don't you just die already?', but he turned out to be so cool! I like him already!"

Just now… Did he screw up?

"Hinata. Keep your voice down. What time do you think it is?"

"Now's not the time to talk about that! Bad, bad! Naruto is very useless!" I quickly added my opinion.

"What did Hinata-imouto's dad talk to Naruto about?"

"Ah! Listen to me! They…"

"Stop, Hinata." Kuroneko interrupted and stopped Hinata from talking.

"Eh? Why?"

"Hah? Why?"

"… Because I can guess what he would say without needing you to tell me."

That… It must surely be something embarrassing!

"Hinata-imouto, just tell me, then."

"Mmm."

"Hinata. I told you not to talk about it."

"Eh… but, but…"

"Unless you like to eat carrots and green peppers every day."

"Oh… I'm sorry Naruko Onee-san."

Hinata was defeated. Damn…

"Still, they are talking. I guess. So there's no need to worry, maybe?"

"You're making me even more curious, what's with the way you're speaking?"

"No, no, they're really not talking about anything important! They get along rather well! Dad invited Naruto to take a bath in the hot spring."

Stop! Stop! Naruto's HP is about to drop to 0! If I were a male, I would rather die than do that. It was so sad…. True, he was extremely useless, but there's no need to go that far!

"Ruri-nee! Ruri-nee! You broke up with Naruto, right~? Then I will marry Naruto! Then Naruko-san will become my real big sister."

"Stop spouting nonsense you brat! Do you want to remain hungry for the rest of your life!?"

"Haah!? Even without doing that, Hinata-imouto is already my little sister!"

"Oh… right, right… I'm sorry… I didn't think that you two would be that angry…" Hinata-imouto was trembling.

"Then… I'm going to go to sleep now!" She ran away.

The room became silent again. I glanced at Kuroneko, only for her to glance back at me.

"Um… about…"

"… What? If you have something to say then say it."

"After all of this, I deeply understand that you still aren't capable of getting a boyfriend."

"W-What?"

"If you don't agree, then prove it to me."

"Hm, that's what I intend to do."

Inside the blanket, Kuroneko and I stared at each other.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	44. Love Rival

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

By pure chance, I stumbled upon the words that were carved onto the body of the guitar.

I have handled Kaori's Stratocaster once before, but I didn't know about the existence of these words back then. That was because the words were carved on the inside of the body, and would not be revealed unless the screws were loosened.

"I want to change the tone of my instrument too." Kaori said that during one of our band practices.

I was having an active discussion with Kagurazaka-senpai about the topic of the effect units as well as the timbres. As she listened to our conversation, Kaori prodded my back with the neck of her guitar, though I had no idea why she was putting on an unhappy expression on her face.

"So you want to modify your guitar? Or do you mean you want to use an effects unit?"

"I don't really know these things. Just help me modify it, Ruto."

I don't quite have the guts to modify an antique guitar that is worth three million yen, but I still removed the back cover and took a look. And it's then that I saw that located in a square pit behind the pickup.

"Looks like there's something carved on it."

"Is that Russian?" Chiaki asked as she stuck her face in to take a look. I see, it does look like the Cyrillic alphabet. Just then, Kaorii snatched the guitar away from my hands.

"Y-You can't see that."

"Eh? W-What?"

"Cover it up! You don't have to care about what's inside!" Why is she so flustered? It's not like I understand the Cyrillic alphabet.

"Does you know about the words inside your guitar?" asked Chiaki.

"I-I don't know."

"Senpai should know how to read Russian, right? And you should have read lots of books written by Russians too."

"Russia is the country of revolutions, but if you think that's enough reason for me to know how to read nearly everything, then you are dead wrong!" was Senpai's answer.

Kaori snatched the screwdriver away from me. She then closed the cover and attempted to put the screws back into the place. However, as her right fingers were still unable to move much, she was finding it hard to do so. I could no longer watch her like this, so I helped her with the task.

"What's carved on it?" I tried asking her.

Kaori took the restored guitar from my hands and hugged it tightly, as though she was trying to stuff the guitar into her body. After some deliberation, she said softly, "It's a name. The name of the person who gave me this guitar." The person who gave her the guitar?

"So someone gave you that guitar?" Chiaki touched the neck of the guitar gently.

"That person must be really generous to give you such a good guitar."

"He said that it's best for someone new to use a good instrument right from the beginning."

"I thought Comrade Miyazono learned the guitar all by herself. So you actually had someone to teach you… how's the person like?"

"Eh? Uhh…"

In the end, Kaori did not explain things clearly as she was speaking in bits and pieces. I too thought that she learned the guitar on her own… but then again, what's the reason for Kaori to start learning the guitar? For a professional pianist who was surrounded by classical music ever since she was born, something incredible must have happened for her to suddenly pick up the electric guitar.

"Stop asking me already!" Kaori stomped me hard on my foot all of the sudden. Hey, the one asking you those questions is Senpai!

"Teach me how to use the effects unit. I hope that the tone of my playing can be as colorful as those of Kyouko's before our next live performance."

"Okay."

Actually, what I like the most is the refined sounds of Kaori's guitar that comes straight out of the amplifiers without the use of any effect units… I don't think there's any need for her to compare herself to Senpai in that area, right? Moreover, it' was just not too long ago when our live performance had ended.

"So when's our next live performance? I want to perform again as quickly as possible!"

Please, not Chiaki as well!? Senpai hugged Chiaki and Kaori on their shoulders, as though she was asking them not to be hasty.

"Since there's not too many bands who would invite us to play with them, our next performance will be during the school's festival."

The school's festival will be held during the later half of the second semester — and that is November, meaning that it's about two months away from now.

"That will be the first time we are performing by ourselves, so a two month preparation period should be adequate."

"I never thought I'd hear that from the same person who had suddenly arranged for us to take part in a live performance that was scheduled three weeks later!" I couldn't help but to take a dig at her.

"Have you participated in regatta before, young man?"

Senpai stretched out her finger and pressed it against my forehead. Why that sudden question?

"Nope."

"Mmm… at the initial stages, everyone would have to row their oars with a small but quick motion, but that changes after the boat has accelerated to a certain speed. Then, they would row their oars with a large but slow motion."

"What?"

"And it's the same for the band!"

This person here is saying some nice-sounding stuff to trick everyone again. But there is no longer any chance of a victory the moment the thought, 'Ah, so that's how it is' flashed past my mind. And so… I could only agree to whatever she had said. Damn it!

"We are already at the stage where we are cruising at high speeds," Senpai took the guitar that was standing at the other corner of the classroom and carried it on her shoulder. With her back facing us, she continued, "But it's not good for us to only accelerate. Plenty of troublesome situations may occur before the arrival of the school's festival, so what we should be doing now is getting ourselves used to the feeling of rowing, and move forward in a steadfast manner."

Senpai then turned her head around and propped up her index finger in a cute manner.

"It's not about speed, but the camaraderie between the four of us." Chiaki nodded her head immediately. As for Kaori, she waited for a while before nodding her head silently.

I recalled this very scene a long time later… and Senpai might have had some sort of premonition back then already. In actual fact, lots of troublesome things did happen. There was probably nothing more chaotic than the oncoming two months, regardless of whether it's about my own personal matters or the things that had to do with the band.

Come to think of it, all these troubles began with—

Just as I returned home after school Mom came flying out from the living room . I had a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto, Naruto! Did you get yourself acquainted with someone from the music industry? It can't be, right?"

"… What are you talking about?"

"Davy Rocker sent you a letter!"

I took a look at the aqua-blue envelope which Mom stuffed in my hands. It's from the company that Mom is under the care of. But it the name 'Naruto Namikaze is written on the letter… Why?"

"Huh? Why is the envelope already opened?" I snatched the envelope from Mom's hand.

"Well… I always write in my articles on how delicious Naruto's cooking are, so there may be some OL at the prime age of twenty-eight who wrote you a letter of admiration. I have to check."

Consider this as me begging you - next time, just pass me the damn letter straight away…

I sat on the living room's sofa to check the contents of the envelope. There's only a ticket in it, as well as a simple invitation card without the name of the sender. I thought it is some sort of classical music event, but it seemed to be a live rock performance instead. Taking a glance at the address of the event, the place does not seem to be spacious.

"I thought they sent the letter wrongly to you instead of me." Mom stuck out her head from above me and said, "But it seems like it is really something for you."

"Uhh, mmm… But…"

I had no idea who sent it to me. The performers are a famous band that even I know despite my lack of knowledge in J-pop. It's written on the ticket that it is an exclusive concert for their fan club — so why will the company sent me something like that?

"Shall I call the editor to ask?"

"I asked already. He said a member of that band asked them to deliver it to you."

"Ehh? But I can't think of anyone who will do that."

The only professional pop musicians I know are Kakashi and Deidara. Could it be that someone came to know of me indirectly through them… No, that's not quite possible, right?

"Whatever, just go and take a look, yeah? Doesn't seem like a prank to me. Just run away if someone throws a job to you."

Mom said that irresponsibly before scooting back to the sound systems. I thought to myself: a typical parent would have said this: "This looks really suspicious, so reject them!". Am I wrong?

However, they are one of the few recent bands of Japan whose live performances were well received, and that did provoke an interest in me. And since it is hard to get a ticket to a fan club performance, I guess I'll just take a look? Though it will be slightly lonely to go alone as I have only one ticket, but if having two means I'll have to go through another crazy fight for the ticket… I'll pass on that.

I went to Yoyogi on the Saturday night. Located on both sides of the street are rows of fashion shops which are in the decline. As I head down the street, I saw a crowd gathering beneath a new building located at the corner. That should be it? Speaking of which, the small livehouse is not done taking in all those people who were still standing at the entrance and around the staircases? Wouldn't that be obstructive for the pedestrians?

There was no signboards and stuff placed outside as it is not a live concert that is opened to the public. I crosschecked the name of the building with that written on my ticket before making my way down the stairs to the basement. Upon seeing my ticket, the ticketing lady at the entrance flashed a slight smile and pinned a blue artificial flower above my chest pocket. What's this? All the audiences for this concert will need to get one of these pinned on their shirts? But I don't see anyone else receiving the same treatment as me. I made my way to the end of the stairs in confusion.

I will never get used to the feeling of pushing open the heavy soundproof doors.

It felt like the air in the livehouse was electrified. A set of drums were placed on the jet black stage in a way where we could only see its faint blue outline. The audiences were packed like a can of sardines, waiting for the performance to start. I still think I am not really suitable for places like these. I took a glass of ginger ale from the bar and sat myself on a round chair located at the back of the audience seats.

A large number of people began to squeeze me towards the stage from my back, and in the process increasing the thickness of the human wall. Then again, what sort of band is this? Who's the one who got me here, and for what purpose? I hugged my knees half in anticipation and half in unease.

The lights dimmed— A loud roar which nearly ripped the hair off my head rang through the place. I could see the silhouette of a few people on stage. What came to my ears was a series of high-pitched feedback from the guitars. I knelt on the chair so as to get a better view of what was going on at the stage.

The spotlights on the stage lit up simultaneously at the same time. The cheers exploded right after that. My face was then assaulted by a series of vigorous tempo.

The lead vocalist sang with a high-pitched voice that was loud and clear, which was interrupted occasionally by a deafening scream. I remember seeing that person on the television or somewhere before. The band are deserving of their reputation as one of the leading bands of J-pop — the tight, undulated melody created a sense of rhythm which caused me to leave my chair unknowingly so that I could get closer to the stage by a step or two.

The appearances of the members were all of a black theme. Their stylish and intricate costumes were perfect for them, and made them really eye-catching on the stage. Despite that, they did not hold back on their words. The lead singer peppered his sentences with lewd words without any hesitation, which I found to be really crass.

"The very first name we thought of for the band was HoleBrothers, 'cause all the members have slept with the manager before!"

"Oi, I never heard that before!" replied the bassist. Damn, that feels really atrocious. However, the audiences enjoyed that exchange. I guess they could only talk about these stuff during a non-official concert.

Their live performance was pretty impressive. When it was time for the encore, I was already satisfied to the point where it does not matter who invited me here anymore. But—

"We have a special guest for today. The guest will be appearing on stage as the guitarist! But since our guest should not be in a place like this, we'll be keeping the person's identity a secret!"

Feels like I had heard that somewhere before? Just as I was wreaking my brain in search for the answer, the spotlights flashed about randomly for a while before focusing all the rays on the left side of the stage. A short silhouette appeared.

Seems like a junior high-school or high-school girl — that's my impression from my very first look at the person. That person's dressed in a black goth lolita fashion, probably to fit the style of the band. The fluffy skirt was incredibly short, which was coupled with a top which revealed the shoulders. In the person's hands was an aged Stratocaster filled with scars. Even though the face was shielded with a veil from the hat, the silver hair looked like it was burning when the spotlights shown their rays on them…

Damn, wait! "Totsuka…?"

The unexpected costume of the special guest caused the excited crowd to go into a thunderous frenzy, which swallowed my subconscious mumbling. I was sure that the person is Totsuka. But why is Totsuka here? And why is he crossdressing? Wait, is the person on stage really him?

The drummer raised his drumsticks in the air and rapped it as he counted down from 4.

A series of heavy metal beats from the drums shook me. The lead vocalist screamed a series of intensive twisting pitch as though he was trying to chew away the microphones.

The melody of the main guitar cleaved open the burning chaos and pierced its way into the darkness of the livehouse with a sharpness of lightning — and that's Totsuka. Those slender fingers slid up and down the strings with an incredible speed as if Totsuka was actually plucking the nerves of the audiences instead, and that resulted in a series of very distinct timbres..

Till then, I had never really paid any attention to the so called death metal rock. The idea of 'using the voice as an accompaniment' and giving the guitar the freedom to run crazy with its main melody was a form of rock that I could never imagine. However, that was the sort of music with surrounds me. And despite being washed about by the torrential music, the sound of Totsuka's guitar remained crystal clear to my ears.

There are really times when the music can convey the truth which would otherwise be difficult to do so via words.

I knew straight away. It's similar to the timbre which shook me back then.

That's right. It's the sound of Kaori's guitar.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **175** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Upon seeing the artificial flower on my chest, the young and pretty female manager nodded her head and led me to the lounge. I see, so the flower is actually a backstage pass.

"You can tell Totsuka I am fine with meeting him here…"

"It's okay, don't worry." With that said, she pushed me into the opened room.

Rather than a lounge, it's more like a cramped storeroom filled with amplifiers, drums and lighting, and refurbished with a few tables and folding chairs. The room reeks of sweat, metallic smell and some other messy odor. Totsuka was still wearing the black leather sleeveless top. He sat in the middle of the four other members who had already changed out of their concert costumes and into their regular clothes. Somehow, it feels like… though it's strange for me to be thinking of this, but… it feels like he is a girl who was surrounded by four scary, burly men who stripped her away of her clothes. He looked very out of place.

"Ruto!"

Totsuka sprang off his chair and ran towards me.

"You're here! That's great!"

Seeing that he was about to hug me tightly again, I shoved his face away. Calm down man.

"Is he the one whom Sai-chan invited?"

"Who is he?"

One by one, the band members came next to me. Feels really scary, since everyone of them look incredibly strong.

"Well, he is my precious' precious," said Totsuka as he turned his head to face me.

"So that means he's my precious' precious' precious?"

"Then… that makes him my precious' precious' precious' precious!"

"Since when am I your precious, you homo!?"

"You're a homo as well, no!? Sai-chan's a guy!"

"You go outside and settle things with me right now!"

"Just as I wanted!"

And with that, the lead vocalist and the guitarist grabbed each other by their collars and made their way to the corridor as they stared at each other.

What the hell is going on with the band…? The drummer, who looked like someone who is easily worried about others, pushed a chair to me and urged me to sit down, "Don't mind them, those two are idiots."

The problem is, I could faintly hear loud noises and furious roars coming from the corridor — there's no way I could chat idly in a situation like this!

"Sorry, Sai-can. You guys better leave for now. It seems like they are really brawling it out."

The bassist who was observing the situation of the corridor said that with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Ruto. Let's go outside."

Totsuka grabbed me by my arm and ran out of the room via the door that is linked to the stage. I could hear shouts of "I'm gonna kill you!" and "I'm gonna impregnate you!" from behind me.

"I met everyone at the hotel which we were all staying at during the my performance in LA."

Totsuka sat on the round chair next to me and said that while sipping the drink from the paper cup. The noise of the crowded McDonald's as well as the ambient J-pop music sounded much quieter in contrast to the earlier ruckus.

"The vocalist, whose name is Yoshito, barged into my room when he was drunk. He probably got into the wrong room, I think? He then took my violin out of the blue and strummed it as though it was a guitar. I punched him onto the floor in a fit of an anger, but that caused us to become friends."

I gave a hard sigh. I had no idea what to think about these people. The whole thing about me being in a such a place feels really unbelievable as well. There must be something that went wrong

somewhere to result in me sitting next to the prodigy violinist who frequently appears on the covers of magazines, and listen to him saying these retarding things while I am chewing on the fries.

Why did Totsuka want to meet me? And why did he specially invite me to see the concert?

"Right, I have a lot of questions to ask you, but first—"

"Mmm, yes?"

"Why are you still crossdressing?"

He went to the bathroom to change out of his clothes before we left the livehouse. I originally thought he will change into a set of ordinary clothes, so I never did expect to see him coming out in the short jeans and T-shirt combo which Kagurazaka-senpai usually wears. He was wearing a pair of orange sunglasses and sporting silver hair as well. People will probably believe me if I tell them he is the newest uprising member of Hello! Project. It feels really embarrassing to sit with him.

"Oh… you mean this? It's safer for me to disguise myself."

I see. I guess he is a famous person after all… but there should be other ways of doing it, right?

"Don't you have other questions you want to ask?" asked Totsuka as he lowered his sunglasses slightly and tilt his head while doing so.

I'll probably go crazy if I am to continue talking with this person here. The feeling's just like how you dropped something without knowing and had walked a far distance away from it already, but you are somehow very concerned about what's behind you.

Then again, I do have lots of questions for him. And the one which I am most curious about is— "… Did you learn the guitar together with Kaori?"

"Nope…" For some reason, Totsuka said that with pride. He shook his head and continued, "I am the one who taught Kaori how to play. And also, I gave Kaori the guitar which she is using now."

I was speechless for a while. I never considered that.

And so… Totsuka is Kaori's… teacher? Is that it?

"Kaori's relationship with Maestro Yoshiyuki has always been bad… and she was frustrated about how she could not play the piano. I went through a similar phase back when I was a child, and that was the reason why I learned to play the guitar in secret. I thought that Kaori could use the same method to find a place where she can escape to."

Totsuka suddenly moved his gaze away from me.

"Though Kaori still did not manage to find it…" murmured Totsuka as he gently swirl the orange juice in the paper cup.

"— It's not a place for her to escape to!" Totsuka raised his head in shock. I was surprised by what I said as well.

Whatever I was saying is real though, so I repeated it once more— "Kaori did not escape to the world of guitars."

"… Why do you say so?"

Why? Because— it's obvious upon hearing it. I knew it instantly, and so should Yoshiyuki when he listened to the recording back then. However, there was no way I could express that with words.

"So what's the role you have been playing, Ruto?"

"… Huh?"

"That's the reason for inviting you to the concert — so that I can ask you this question. You are a critic, so why are you staying by Kaori's side?"

"Don't call me a critic!"

"But Maestro Yoshiyuki showed me the stuff that you had written!"

That was unnecessary, Yoshiyuki…

"Your articles are critiques through and through."

"Thanks for your praise." Though he's probably not praising me.

"Not only are you looking down on us, you grouped our work into different categories and wrote what's good and bad about them so that you can earn money through it. How can someone like you stay by Kaori's side?"

"Hold on…"

What are critics to you? And my articles were not really well written, you know?

"Look, why do you care?"

"Because Kaori is my precious!"

Totsuka said that emphatically as he looked into me with a faint smile at the corners of his lip.

His… precious. So the two of you are indeed a couple, huh? Both of them used to be the topics of conversations because they are prodigies. Both have experienced the same excruciating and burning pain due to their loneliness on stage. And if the two of them meet each other at America under those situations—

All I need to do is to ask. But for some unknown reason, I could not bring myself to do it. Instead, Totsuka was the one who asked me the question in my heart.

"Ruto, what is your relationship with Kaori?" Totsuka's question pierced straight into my heart.

What's the relationship… between Kaori and I? I never thought about that question before. We came to meet by chance, and then we ran away together and sought our dreams together. And before I realized, Kaori is already by my side. I can't really explain even if you ask…

Totsuka tilted his head slightly.

"Is it such a difficult question to answer?"

"… It is."

"You can't say you two are just companions who are in the same band! Because I have already heard that from Kaori."

"…"

I rolled the hamburger wrapping into a ball. I could not come up with anything.

"You cannot answer me even though you are someone who earns money by weaving lies?"

And Totsuka said that in a straightforward manner with an angelic smile on his face. Well, if I am to go into the details, I am not a critic, just a high-school student who had written a few articles so that I could earn some pocket money. I won't get angry even if there's someone who belittles the critics.

So all I did is to answer by nodding my head silently. Just go ahead and look down on me if you want.

However, Totsuka suddenly looked at me with tears in his eyes and said, "… I am actually filled with regret."

What are you regretting?

"I really want to create and record lots and lots of music with Kaori. I wish I can go on an American and Europe tour with her forever. However, I am not by Kaori's side when she is in the most pain. The one who she needs is not me either."

Totsuka's gaze floated towards the middle of the air, as though he was looking past the ocean towards the gloomy faraway skies of North America. His feeble voice was just like the sound of the angel spreading his wings as he was about to vanish into the air. I was reminded of the ending of Alban Berg's Violin Concerto.

"The timbre of Kaori is really, really special, but I cannot protect her. But I don't get it. Why? Why can you do it?"

Totsuka suddenly grabbed me by my wrists and pulled his face close to mine.

"Why can Ruto play the bass by Kaori's side…"

His slender and fair hand landed weakly on the table with a _pa_. His long eyelashes were dropping downwards slowly. He then lowered his head and said not a single word. I thought to myself… is he crying?

I finally understood what's in Totsuka's head. I am in a position that is supposed to be his. The melody of the violin concerto appeared clearly in my mind all of the sudden. If Kaori and Totsuka were not hurt by music, they would have already recorded those pieces a long time ago…

A dream which did not manage to get past the oceans, and was swallowed up by the waves instead.

"I'm sorry…"

Totsuka lifted his head and showed an embarrassed smile.

"Nothing can be done even if I am to say such words to you, isn't it?"

Because you are nothing more but a critic— it somehow feels like Totsuka will continue on with that line. However, that was just my auditory hallucination due to my sense of inferiority.

"Have Maestro Yoshiyuki told you this already? It seems like Kaori is playing the piano once more."

"Eh…"

That took my by surprise, and caused me to nearly forget about everything Totsuka had said up till now. Kaori's playing the piano once more? For real? I did remember talking about it a little after the concert, but… are her fingers really okay?

"She's slowly recovering. Thanks to the rehabilitation, she's able to practice on the piano almost everyday."

"B-But she…" Kaori said nothing about it to me. Why? She told me some time ago her immobile fingers are caused by her psychological issues, and she was still unable to use both of her hands to play the piano during the chorus contest. So that means something happened after that? Something happened which resulted in the turn of events?

I stared at the young boy in front of me - the boy who is so unbelievably pretty.

Is it because — she saw Totsuka?

"And so we've decided to record a new album."

I was speechless. Not only is she playing the piano once more, she's actually returning back to the music industry? She's returning back to the world which had harmed her brutally?

"The plans for her comeback is to perform a duet with me. Kaori has already agreed to it as well."

"Together with you...?"

I see— so that's how it is.

Yoshiyuki once said that Kaori's fingers may recover if she can find the will to pick up the piano again. The reason for Kaori to take up the piano again — is it because she has reunited with Totsuka once more?

"That's why… I am really frustrated about it." Totsuka mumbled.

I stared at him and asked, "… Why? Isn't it your wish to play your violin together with Kaori once more? And she will be performing with you…"

He then put on a faint smile.

"That's the reason why I am feeling so frustrated! You won't understand, Ruto."

That lonely smile of his looked just like a painting that gives the illusion of the frozen time.

"Thank you. I had fun today."

Once we were out of McDonald's, Totsuka thanked me with a brilliant smile on his face. That should be his true feelings, and not something said out of courtesy, right?

"And also… I have said things to Ruto that are extremely mean, have I not?"

I jumped in shock and froze on the busy street which leads to the train station. I could feel someone bumping into my back.

"So you do realized it as well…?"

"Mmm. But… I don't think I've done anything wrong to you, so I will not be apologizing."

With that said, Totsuka stretched out his hand towards me, but I ignored it. It's a little childish, but I couldn't help it. I am just a high-school student, so there's no way I will not be angry after listening to the things he had said.

"There's still no way I can allow Ruto to be by Kaori's side."

"You know… It's pointless telling me that…"

"I won't allow it! How can someone as dense as you be by her side? I can say how much I love Kaori for a hundred times, or play a hundred songs to show my feelings for her. But what about you?"

"Wait… even if you put it that way…"

"Will you listen to me if I ask you to leave Kaori's side?"

Why are you taking the conversation in that direction!? Please spare me from that already!

"Well… Kaori's the guitarist of our band, and there's no one else aside from her who can play the timbres like hers."

"I can!"

I was rendered speechless by that straightforward line from Totsuka. "I am better than her in terms of the guitar techniques as well. You heard it just now, right?"

"… yeah."

He's right. The timbre of Totsuka's guitar do sound similar to that of Kaori's before she joined the Folk Music Club — the same timbre which I dislike back when she claimed the practice room for herself. However, his tone is much more polished in comparison.

Therefore, despite my dislike towards Totsuka, I had no choice but to agree that his guitar techniques are indeed a level above Kaori's.

"Hey, can you give up on Kaori if I say I am willing to play the guitar for you?"

"What are you thinking… and you won't have the spare time to do so, right?"

"That's nothing if it can make you stay away from Kaori."

I was dumbfounded, and stood motionlessly on the middle of the sidewalk. The pedestrian behind me knocked into my shoulder, which nearly caused me to fall. Is he for real?

"That's what it is like when you truly fall in love with someone."

Really… so that's how it is like when you fall in love with somebody?

"I'll be by Ruto's side in place of Kaori. How's that?"

Totsuka grabbed me tightly by my wrist as he said that. I was confused by him.

"…that's impossible." In many different aspects.

"And that means you are unwilling to let Kaori go?"

What's with the 'and that means'… Totsuka was putting on a wide smile on his face, an obvious proof that he had misunderstood my words. Well, it's not like I had any strength left in me to correct him.

"You are a critic, no? Why are you not speaking up when it's time for you to do so?"

Damn that bastard. Whatever. Just say whatever you like.

"Mmm. I get it. Well then, goodbye, my enemy."

Totsuka tilted his body to the side deliberately in a cute manner and waved his hand.

"Thank you for listening to our performance today. We will still be performing a few more times in Japan, so can I send you the tickets? I do wish to see you again."

I nodded with a stiff expression on my face.

As his guitar and personal belongings were left at the livehouse, Totsuka turned around and walked away in the opposite direction of the station. That small and undependable back of his gradually blended itself within the pedestrians beneath the streetlights before disappearing from my sight.

I sat on the road barriers by the side and sighed. That's really tiring.

Honestly speaking, he is a really inconceivable person. The anger in me did come close to bursting, but instead of blaming that on Totsuka, it's more of me being angry at myself because I was a worthless person who was unable to refute his words.

But he said he still wish to see me.

Actually, it's not like I really dislike him, and if I can, I do wish to see him again. However, I was just schooled really hard by him just now, so how should I go about facing him the next time we meet?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **176** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It's a new week yet again. An incredibly rare thing happened when I entered my classroom on Monday — Kaori actually came to talk to me.

"I heard you and Sai-chan met each other."

"Eh? Yeah, that's right… But how did you know?"

"Well…"

Kaori's gaze wandered about. She seemed to be hiding something. Our classmates gathered around us out of curiosity.

"Ahh, right. I remember him saying he'll be staying at Kaori's home for a while?"

"Eh, ah, well… he decided not to, so he's staying at a hotel for now," for some unknown reason, Kaori said that to me in a fluster. "I-It's true! But… we meet up sometimes due to some reasons."

The reason for Kaori to meet Totsuka. Ah, I got it. Totsuka said there are plans for him to release an album together with Kaori. She should be referring to that, right?

"Are the two of you practicing together?" I tried asking her. Kaori's face turned red all of the sudden.

"Y-You knew about that as well?"

"Mmm, yeah. You should have told me your fingers are healed—"

"S-Stop talking about that! Enough! I-I am the one who's asking the questions right now!"

Kaori slammed on her desk. Even her ears were going red. Those around us were shocked by that sudden action as well.

"Why did you meet Totsuka? D-Did both of you have something important to do?"

"Well…"

I had no idea how I should reply to that. Or rather, I was not in the mood to do so. It seems like everything Totsuka said is true. Kaori has the will to pick up the piano once more — and in a commercial sense as well.

I never noticed her fingers have already recovered to the point where she can practice with someone else.

No wait, isn't this something worth celebrating? It's been a long- running wish of mine to hear Kaori play the piano once more. But why couldn't I say anything when Kaori is staring at me and asking what had happened between me and Totsuka?

"Give me a proper answer, Ruto."

Kaori suddenly pulled her face close to mine, which caused me to push my chair backwards in surprise with my heart beating wildly. The chair tripped onto something, and that nearly caused me to fall on my back.

"The couple are quarreling again?"

"They are quarreling."

"Looks like our dear Princess is serious this time."

"Just die already, Naruto!"

I had no time to listen to what my classmates were whispering.

"Was Sai-chan the one who invited you? Or—"

"Eh? Ah, yeah."

After regulating my breaths, I sat back on my chair and tried to convert my thoughts into words.

"A few days ago, I received a ticket to the livehouse from some unknown person. I had no idea who the sender was, and it's only when I watched the concert that I knew…"

"You heard Sai-chan's guitar?"

"Mmm." I hesitating on whether I should say it, but I did anyway. "The timbre of his guitar is similar to yours. It's just like… the timbre of your guitar before you joined the Folk Music Club."

An awkward expression appeared on Kaori's face. She crossed her arms before her chest and turned her face away with a "Hmph".

"And then he told me lots of things… like how you used to learn guitar from him… and you playing the piano and stuff…."

"… What else?"

"Umm…" I think the rest of the things are all dangerous ones.

"Things that you cannot say?" Don't put it like that! Everyone will misunderstand us! See? The guys are all getting excited for some unknown reason!

Just then, Chiaki pulled open the door hard and yelled "Good morning!" as she stepped into the classroom. I was never as thankful towards her as I am now.

"Oho, what's going on? Are you two busy with something?"

With that, Chiaki squeezed herself between me and Kaori (though she will not be able to get to her seat if she didn't), and the bell rang right after that. Thank god, I'm saved.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **177** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Hmmm… Even after being schooled that hard by him, all you did is to head home in a listless state without even striking back? That's pathetic."

It's after school at the Folk Music Club's practice room, Senpai was sitting on the round chair with her legs crossed. For some unknown reason, I was forced to sit in seiza before Senpai and explain to her what happened on that Saturday. To add on, Chiaki and Kaori were listening from the sides as well. Why? Why am I spilling it? I never mentioned anything about Kaori, but I told them everything about how Totsuka assaulted me verbally.

"Let's forget for now the stuff like the critics, or young man being a defeated by him, or other things like that. There's something that I can never forgive you!"

"… What?"

"Why didn't you take some pictures of him when he was crossdressing?"

"Who gives a damn about that!?" I can't possibly cater to each and every taste of yours!

"Dressing up in goth loli sounds pretty good! Senpai, let us all wear goth loli costumes for our school's festival!" And that ended up with Chiaki talking about the insignificant stuff.

"I see, and we can make young man crossdress as well! That's something I have never thought of before!"

"And Naruto's face is pretty feminine too!"

Wait a second… what are you girls talking about now? I was about to stand up and tsukkomi them, but I suddenly noticed Kaori sitting in a corner unhappily and not saying anything. She quickly turned her gaze away upon noticing mine.

Just like how Kaori was curious about what Totsuka and I talked about, I was curious about what she heard from him as well. Moreover, I had no clue what that person would say to her.

"Hey… what did he say about me?"

I couldn't help but to ask. However, Kaori turned her head away and began tuning her guitar. Weird. Did I make her angry again? Why?

"But isn't Naruto the least bit irritated by him? He said such harsh things about you and your mom's occupation. You should have showed your anger and said, 'Don't you dare look down on us critics!', or things like that!" Chiaki suddenly went back on topic.

"You are still my pride even if you didn't do that, young man! Can you still remember? I managed to find you just by the brilliance of your articles from the vast sea of words!" And Senpai went back to condemning me as well. All I could do was to shrink my neck.

"Hey critic. The name of Naruto Namikaze is already tarnished. Are you still planning to remain silent despite that?"

"But I am not a critic…"

"But you are a critic, no? That was what you told me…" Kaori murmured. "You are good at coming up with all sorts of weird and twisted logic, and yet you were made speechless by Sai-chan's words."

"Eh? When was that?"

Kaori stood up all of the sudden. "Y-You forgot!?"

Her face turned red in an instant. I raised up my arms to shield my face subconsciously. Don't hold your guitar with a reverse grip, because it's really scary! I told her before that I am a critic? When was that? When did I say such things to her?

"It was back when… I was here by myself—"

Kaori noticed Chiaki and Senpai staring at her as she said those words with a grimace. Her gaze fell to the floor. She then leaned her guitar against the wall before walking past me and out of the room.

The two of them immediately directed their cold gazes towards me. Chiaki's eyes were teary and filled with reproach; as for Senpai, she was looking at me with a mocking laughter in her eyes as she spectated at what was going on.

What does she mean with "Y-You forgot!?"? I can't remember. Back when she was here alone — that means it's something unknown to both Senpai and Chiaki. Was it something that happened when we staked the ownership of the room for our showdown?

"… Ah." I turned my head to look at the soundproof door which was already shut. Kaori was no longer in sight, so I rushed out of the room. I remembered! Damn it, how can I forget this!?

Even though it was something said by me.

I caught up to her the yellow colored hair on her back at the corner of the staircase.

"Wait, Kaori! I'm sorry, I remembered. I'm really sorry!"

There was a tremble from Kaori's long hair. She stopped next to the wall, but she did not turn around to face me. It's just like how it was back in last year — there was not enough time for us to talk, so we had no idea what was going on in each other's minds.

Back then, I accidentally talked about how Kaori was harshly criticized by the critics in America, which caused her to run out of the room in a fit of anger. Just like how it is now, I rushed out of the room to chase her and apologize to her profusely. Back then, she said, "There is no reason for you to apologize". To which I replied— I said, it's because I am a critic — that's why I have the right to apologize.

Even though I was the one who said those words.

Kaori pressed her hand against the wall and slowly turned her head around. There was still a hint of anger in her eyes, but that was toned down a lot due to the embarrassed expression on her face.

"… You have to take responsibility for what you had said."

"I am reflecting on it already…"

But… why is she so angry? Is the ramblings of a half-assed critic really that important to her?

"T-That's not it!"

Kaori hammered me on my chest with her tightly clenched fists. I thought to myself, "Whoa, so it's true!" Kaori can really clench her right hand tightly into a fist. I was so happy I wanted to encase her fists with both of my hands. However, I was unable to move due to the pain in my chest from her hammerings.

"Y-You went back home meekly without making a single rebuttal despite the harsh dressing-down Sai-chan gave you. Isn't that so?"

"Yeah…"

"Sai-chan… he wants me to g-give up on you…" Kaori could not continue her sentence. Instead, she began to hammer my chest once more. Just what exactly did that guy said to Kaori? Kaori shook her head hard. She had no intention of continuing on from there.

"Despite the fact that there's nothing else you can win Sai-chan at other than your critiques, you were actually looked down by him in that area as well. And then you ran away from him when you could not beat him in a war of words!"

Ugh, Those are some really stinging words Kaori…

"Well, my bad, but… even if I had lost to him in a war of words, why are you so frustrated about it?"

"Of course I will be! You have to pull yourself back together, because you are my—"

… I am Kaori's…?

She swallowed her words once more.

It can't be, right? I mean — if Totsuka had told her about how he wanted me to give up on Kaori — b-but… wait, that's not possible, right? If that is really the case—

I sighed in confusion.

But Kaori's right. I was really useless on Saturday. Even though the job was forced onto me by Mom, I still treat the job very seriously — while typing away on the keyboard, I would think on how I should go about writing the article so that my words will touch the readers.

But even so, I could not come up with anything in rebuttal against Totsuka.

Utilizing his cute and innocent face and words, it was as if that person was emphasizing this: a useless person like you has no rights to stay by Kaori's side.

I clenched my fists subconsciously. "Kaori, can you contact Totsuka?"

Despite her slightly uneasy expression, Kaori nodded her head.

As a person with talent in the game of wordplay, and as someone who has spent more than half of his life listening to the music created by others, the thing which I can do is—

I'll show that innocent and almost miracle-like violinist what I am made of.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ178** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Livehouse Bright is the place where our band had our very first live performance, and is located in a nearby town where I can reach in an hour by my bicycle. It is located some distance away from the station in a quiet residential district, but since its name is well known with the insiders, the number of customers is increasing with each passing day.

It was the same for today as well. When I reached the place, there was already a huge crowd gathering around the entrance of the staircase which leads to the basement of the building. Most of the amateur bands will share the stage by pooling their money together. After paying the rental fees for the whole day, they will then allocate how much time each band gets to perform. Therefore, the customers will kill time outside until it is time for their favorite bands to play before going in (but personally, I always feel that it's better to listen to every single performance, since the entrance fee is the same).

There's an event called 'Club Bright' which was held today. The livehouse had invited many disco musicians down for the event,

and it had been playing dance music non-stop. That was the reason for hip-hop fashion to dominate the fashion scene here, which is something that I do not usually wear. Amid the dreadlocks and the baggy pants, I noticed an eye-catching figure of a short person, and hurriedly made my way there.

"Ruto!"

Totsuka's face brightened up in an instant. He pushed away the guys around him who were trying to strike a conversation.

"Sorry, the person whom I am waiting for is here," he apologized as he ran towards me. I couldn't help but to press my hand against my forehead and sighed.

"Look, why are you crossdressing again…?"

Totsuka was wearing a cream-colored short ruffled blouse paired with a skirt. He had even dolled himself up with hairpins and earrings. It's no wonder why the guys were hitting on him.

"I said it before already. It's called a disguise."

Please do not twirl around and model in your clothes while you are saying that.

"Sorry for making you wait. Did you have a hard time getting here?"

"Not at all. I had someone to drive me here." Totsuka answered me with a smile.

"You should be busy, so thanks for making your way here."

They do not organize disco parties often, so I was lucky Totsuka had the time to spare to make it down here. If not, he would not be able to accept my invitation.

"I never thought Ruto would invite me to an event. I'm really happy."

"No, well… actually, I am here to have my revenge."

I mumbled as I passed a ticket to Totsuka and made my way down the stairs.

"Revenge?"

Despite the narrow flight of stairs, Totsuka insisted on walking by my side.

"Mmm, because I was schooled hard by you a few days ago."

"Uhh… and that means you will be bringing me to a dark basement where I'll be left at your mercy?"

"That'll never happen!" I really wish he can put his words in a nicer manner.

After opening the heavy door, we squeezed ourselves within the hot air that was filled with rhythmic beats. The cocktail lights danced around us. Under the guidance of the faint lights, we could gradually see the outlines of the stage. In place of the drum set stood a mixing console. What came to our attention next was a rapper who was rapping in his coarse voice.

"Waa. This is my first time listening to disco."

Totsuka whispered into my ears, though I could not hear him too clearly. The men and women were all exposing their skin to the heated atmosphere and dancing wildly in the darkness which obscured the lower half of our sight.

"Naruto, you brought another girl here?"

I turned around to see the fat high school boy with glasses and gray hair. The Bright's staff T-shirt on his body was close to bursting apart thanks to his whale belly.

"Good evening, Zaimokuza."

He's the in-charge for the audio equipment. After coming to here a few times, we gradually got close to each other. As he stared at Totsuka, he said this bluntly,

"What's this? You've changed to another girl again? There's gotta be a limit to this… You've already made so many girls cry, so when are you planning to stop?"

"It's not like this. You see…"

I was that close to blurting "This person here's a guy". Totsuka was looking at me with great interest.

"So you had made someone else other than me cry?"

"Since when did I make you cry!?"

"It will be a while before Ritsu's turn on stage. You requested her to do something for you, right? What do you have up your sleeves again? Whatever. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Ah, thanks."

Zaimokuza dragged his colossal body towards the bar. Oh right, due to the event, all the DJs will mix their own music when they perform. So that's the reason why he is so free.

"Who's this Ritsu person whom he talked about earlier?" Totsuka shouted in my ears. We would not be able to hear each other if we did not do that.

"She's a DJ whom I met recently at here. She'll be next soon."

"So you are planning to show me her stuff?"

I nodded. Ritsu's one of Kagurazaka-senpai's old friends. We have known each other for only about two months, but she still accepted my unreasonable request. What a great help she is.

I'll be teaching Totsuka a really good lesson with that.

Just as we took the drinks and sat ourselves down by the table, the emcee began rattling some stuff which I could not get into my ears. The audience gathered beneath the stage and burst into cheers. The spotlights were flashing about wildly, and suddenly, a tanned gir with a baseball cap on her head appeared on stage. She was sitting behind the mixing console — that's Ritsu.

I waved my hands at Ritsu, but she probably did not see me. That's because she was focusing her attention on the turntables.

A 6/8 beats began its course. The rapper mumbled a series of murmurs in sextuplets into the microphone, and that monotonous harmony continued on for quite some time. I shot a glance towards my side at Totsuka's face — he was slowly leaning towards the stage with his eyes fixed onto the performance. After a lengthy series of tempo which sounded like it was repeating on and on again, Ritsu began adding in the beats of the timpani. Next, she slipped in the pizzicato of the bass stringed instruments. It's just as expected from her. I am in full admiration of Ritsu's arrangements.

And then—

Amid the clear monophony of the piano, an ear-piercing rhythm of the electronic drums began to overflow from beneath. I knew Totsuka should be breathless in his surprise from the clear piano monophony. She should have noticed it already. Not only was it the rondo from the third movement of Beethoven's Piano Concert No. 5- Emperor Concerto; it was actually played by Kaori.

Totsuka looked at me with his glittering eyes. I shook my head silently and pointed towards the stage. That's not the only surprise I had in store for him — my retaliation had just begun. At the last bar of the main rondo theme played by the piano, the glamorous melody of the violin came barging in suddenly on the off-beats. That made Totsuka stood up from his chair and nearly let out a cry. I don't think there is anyone else in this world who knows that melody more than he does.

"That's my—" Totsuka's weak murmurs was swallowed by the gradually increasing volumes of the performance by the orchestra.

That's the rondo from the third movement of Beethoven's Violin Concerto in D major, and the person playing the solo was none other than Totsuka himself. I could clearly see the fingers of his left hand fumbling in confirmation before grabbing tightly onto his beloved instrument which was no where near him. After a brief sampling of Kaori's piano and Totsuka's violin, the two instruments began to weave to and fro the tempo of the disco beats. At times, they would chase each other; other times, they would overlap together. The two melody galloped in the livehouse filled with darkness, rays of lights and a heated atmosphere.

I had the illusion that Kaori was right next to me. Actually, I never thought of helping Totsuka fulfill his unrealized dream. All I was thinking was I'll have to teach him a good lesson in music, just like how I did to Kaori. But at the very moment, the sound of Totsuka and Kaori were right around us. I could see something shiny glittering at the corners of his eyes.

He's the only one who can make Kaori take up the piano once more. That made me feel very frustrated. Yes, I am frustrated. It's my heartfelt wish to listen to Kaori's piano once more, but all I could do is to convert those feelings of mine into some twisted words. That is the only thing I can do even though I am by her side all these while. However, Totsuka's right here — the person who has tasted the same loneliness and glamours as Kaori did. I actually helped him touch the thing that is buried deep in the heart of Kaori — and that made me feel really bitter inside.

What the heck am I doing? My intention of using this piece is so that I can teach Totsuka a lesson, but I was the one who is taught a lesson instead. What an idiot I am.

Still, everything was perfect to the point where it can evoke tears from its listeners — from the two Beethoven pieces played by Kaori and Totsuka to Ritsu's mixing. So even when the rondo was engulfed by the familiar-sounding disco music, there was a period of time where I could not bring myself to look in the direction of Totsuka. I had no idea what he was saying to me despite hearing his emotional speech.

It was time for a break with some relaxing music when Ritsu's performance was over.

"Hey you guys, why are both of you looking so restless? You're not enjoying yourselves properly!"

When she saw Totsuka and I lying our heads on the table, Ritsu showed an irritated expression on her face as she walked towards us with a whiskey bottle in one of her hands.

"No, it's because the music is just too incredible. I am drained just from listening to it," replied Totsuka.

"Ahahaha. We're only halfway into the event! There's four more people going up on stage, so you two better listen to everything, yeah? Hey Naruto, how was it? This was your request for me, yeah? Geez, you suddenly came to me with that record a week ago and asked me to mix this for you. The tune was off by half a key, and the rhythm was unstable too. Think about how hard it was for me."

"Yeah… I am really thankful. Your work has way exceeded my expectations."

I remained lying on the table even as I said that. Ritsu gave me a few kicks on my thighs in response.

"Why are you so lacking in your youthfulness despite being a high-school student? Since you've brought your girlfriend here, go dance with her or something!"

"Nah, this person's a guy. Also, he's the one who played the piece of music which I lent you."

Ritsu's mouth dropped open and remained motionless for quite a while. Totsuka got up quickly and said, "I never thought my concerto can become something like that! It was amazing!"

He grabbed Ritsu's hand and swung it up and down.

"Eh, ah, yeah…" Ritsu shrunk her body and was about to escape.

"Why are you running away? Did I do something—"

"No… but you're not angry?"

"Angry? Why?"

"You are a classical musician, no? Aren't you angry that your record was messed up by me in that manner?"

"Why would I? It was a great performance! There's no reason for me to be angry."

Ritsu forcefully swallowed the words that she was about to say. I could sort of understand her feelings. Still, the young DJ was put into a state of embarrassment due to Totsuka's innocent and destructive smile.

Totsuka wanted to ask her more on the things about DJ, so Ritsu sat down with us to chat.

"My room's only six tatami-sized wide, but the floor is nearly destroyed by the weight of the records. I spent nearly all of my wages on records as well. Whenever I have time to spare, I will listen to the records or surf around the internet to look for materials which I can use for my music. However, only a small portion will be usable for my performance. Probably ninety out of a hundred records will be unusable on stage. And for those which can be used, I can usually extract only a few seconds of the whole thing. How should I put it? There are times when I feel really apologetic towards the creators of all these music and sounds."

"So my music was one of the usable ones out of the hundred records?"

Totsuka looked at Ritsu's face ecstatically.

"… But I messed it up really badly, yeah? I snipped out a few parts, put them on repeat and cranked up the tempo. Also, while the original piece was a really long one, the parts which I ended up using was no more than thirty seconds in total."

"That's okay," Totsuka placed his hands on Ritsu's as he replied her. Ritsu was visibly at a loss of what to do. Damn, that guy is overly liberal with the skinship!

Ritsu's stiff expression was melted away by Totsuka's following line. "Because I can sense the respect in your music!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I knew it straight away when I heard it. The reason you used my music is because you really like my violin, do you not?"

Ritsu turned her head away in embarrassment and emptied the whiskey in a single gulp. Anyone would have done the same in her shoes…

Ritsu stood up. She said she'll be going up on stage to perform again, and she hoped we can continue to listen to her performance.

"I'll be doing Jimi Hendrix for my next performance. Oh yeah, I am using that worn-out synthesizer which you are envious of. If it's not broken by the end of the performance, I am planning to give it to Kyouko. You can then borrow it from her to play around with it."

"Eh!? For real!?"

Ritsu's synthesizer is of an older model, and it is already very worn-out. However, she had amassed a huge collection of sound effects in it, and since she kept talking about replacing it… I had been secretly wondering if she will be willing to give it to me.

"See you later!"

Totsuka waved his hands as he sent Ritsu off.

The slow-tempo music was still playing. Great, looks like we can chat a while longer. Totsuka sat down on the chair besides me and sighed at his ignorance.

"I never knew that there was music like this."

That's right. The world is huge. The streams of music had flowed through the whole continent before gathering here at this very place.

"Ruto, is this the reason why you got me here? So that I can listen to these music?"

"Mmm."

Totsuka seemed a little surprised. Actually, that was not the only reason I got him here. I relieved my parched throat with the Oolong tea with its ice close to melting away completely.

"… That's not all though. This is my revenge for the previous time we met."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah. A rebuttal from the amateur critic in response to the violinist."

I could finally look straight into Totsuka's eyes — the pair of eyes that was glittering in anticipation and curiosity. Well then, how should I start? I took a deep breath and heaved it out.

I went straight to the point.

"To me, critics are something like the DJs."

Totsuka was a little shaken by my words. I took another deep breath before continuing, "A composer composes a song, and the performers will convey it to the audience. On the other hand, a DJ will snip, connect, rearrange and overlap the original piece to create a totally different product. You never knew that such music exists, right? It's the same for the role of a critic."

I looked at my opened palms.

"A critic belongs to the literary group. Ultimately speaking, even if he is to put on a front of a scholar, a critic is just someone who writes for the readers to read; to make the readers happy, and at the same time, he can earn some cash from it. We—"

I am still a little hesitant to lump myself with the other music critics, because I have not written anything impressive. Still, allow me to finish what I wanted to say—

"With the pieces composed by the composers as the basis of our articles, we snip, connect, rearrange the pieces. Next, we add in our praises and criticisms, before finally producing an article that is interesting for the readers. This is probably a territory of music which Totsuka does not understand, yeah? However, there's no way we can write anything if we do not respect our materials."

I took another look at Totsuka's face. He returned my gaze with a confused expression in his eyes.

Did he understand what I have said?

"At the very least, that is something that applies to me. There may be some bastards out there who hold no respect for the pieces, treating them like records which they crush with their feet. I do think it's for the best if they disappear off the face of the world. You can easily see if the critic has respect for the pieces that he is criticizing. Perhaps you may think that lies are cheap and we can weave as many lies as we want, but that's not the case at all."

My words ended abruptly.

He should be able to understand, right? Do our words really possess that sort of power? If all I had just said were nothing but a bunch of lies in Totsuka's ears, I might actually punch him in his face.

"—I know that." Totsuka said that all of the sudden.

I lifted my head. Totsuka was narrowing his eyes as if he was looking at me against the bright lights.

"I know Ruto is not lying to me."

He gently placed his hands on my fists which I had clenched unknowingly.

"Because you have put in so much effort to reply to the words which I have said in jest. I am actually really nervous right now. I could not look at you directly due to how guilty I am."

But you have been looking at me all the while.

"What should I do? I must have said some really mean things to you, right? And I said I will never apologize… what should I do? What must I do for you to forgive me?"

I pushed away Totsuka's icy hands.

"It's fine. I am not doing all these to get an apology from you. Also, it's not like I am angry or anything. Just…"

I could not remain silent due to how bitter I was. After much provocation from her, Kaori had finally managed to get the flame going — the tiny and insignificant pride which resides in my heart. Therefore, it's okay as long as I can convey my words to Totsuka. No, actually, that's not what I am really concerned about— Perhaps… I just want to listen to that piece of music.

I want to listen to the part where Totsuka and Kaori play together.

I will become strangely uneasy just from imagining the actual scene of them playing together. However, the song of Beethoven which had resulted in the resonances from their performance was still reverberating in my ears.

The atmosphere of the livehouse heated up all of the sudden, and the music was changed to a fast-paced one. The fast-talking of the emcee was picking up speed. I could see someone with a baseball cap beneath the crisscrossing spotlights — it's Ritsu. Not only was she taking the role of a DJ, she's actually smashing on the keyboard with her fists. From the endless beats of the tempo came the roar of a jet engine, the sound of a downpour and the wail of an incendiary. Purple lights were shone throughout the basement, and that caused the place to be lit in a sea of fire. Totsuka gave an occasional shriek and even shielded his face with his arms. Ritsu actually managed to replicate such realistic sounds of the battlefield with only a single synthesizer…

Next came the sounds of the spinning rotors of the helicopters which shattered the cries of the birds, followed by an intense fanfare from the horns. That's the national anthem of America. The blaring of the cars' horns seemed to be mocking the simple tunes of The Star-Spangled Banner which sounded like it was coming out from an old radio. So that's what he was referring to when he said he's performing Jimi Hendrix…?

The ecstatic Ritsu jumped barefoot onto the synthesizer and began banging on the keyboard of the synthesizer as though she was tap dancing. I never expected that from a disco event. However, her act got the crowd to break into a loud cheer, and Totsuka was yelling excitedly besides me as well. I was the only person praying for the synthesizer to survive to the end.

"It's already dark. Want me to send you to the station?" I asked Totsuka. However, his reply was, "I've called a car over, so it's okay." Then again… I think I cycled my way here, yeah?

We made our way to the carpark where my bicycle was via the gravel path. The remaining heat from the ground rose its way up from beneath us. There was a constant stream of people from the audience that were walking out of the livehouse, and all of them were exhausted from their intense enjoyment of the concert.

"Ruto, do you listen to such music frequently?"

"Hmm… occasionally."

"I'm so jealous. I want to visit more places like the livehouse."

As a famous violinist, it must be difficult for him to go to places he wants to. I never did expect him to cater himself to my timing though.

"I will try my best to make myself free whenever Ruto invites me."

With that said, Totsuka flashed a sly smile.

"You made me speechless today, so it will be my turn next. Just you wait!"

It's better if you don't… why don't we just end our feud here and now?

"But I can't stay in Japan for too long. That's why… I am really jealous."

"You're jealous?"

"I am jealous of Ruto, and at the same time, I am jealous of Kaori as well. It will be great if we can be together forever…"

"Look… my feelings for her is not what you are imagining," I was grasping for words. "Kaori… she's a really impressive guitarist. I liked the sounds of her guitar, so that's the reason why I wanted to start a band with her…"

"Hmmm? Really?"

Totsuka tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked at me with a mischievous expression. That pissed me off. I had already said the truth!

"Oh well, whatever. I'll just take it as the truth for today. However, I still can't allow you to stay by Kaori's side."

"This again? Can we just stop talking about it…"

"But I want to. That's why… I've said this before, right? That I will take the place of Kaori and stay by Ruto's side. I am serious about that. What do you think?"

I shook my hands hard. There's too many problems with that suggestion of yours. With a slightly depressed expression on his face, Totsuka muttered, "I see..." But he reverted back to his cheerful smile within seconds.

"I think I finally understand the reason for Kaori and Ruto to be together."

"… Really?"

I don't understand at all — just as I was done saying that, Totsuka burst into a loud laughter.

"Kaori and I are really alike. We can talk to each other easily, and we have been in the musical world since we were young. Our ways of thought are very similar, and it applies to our preferences as well. Bach, Beethoven and Mendelssohn. To go on further, there's Prokofiev, Scriabin, and even Schoenberg…"

Totsuka listed the music which Kaori liked. With that said, it seems like Totsuka had chosen lots of Bach's pieces for his solo performance as well?

"That's why I understand. Because Kaori and I will fall in love with the same person as well."

"Huh?"

Indeed, there must be some striking similarities between the two of them if they like Scriabin and Schoenberg. Upon seeing me nodding my head repeatedly, Totsuka laughed so hard that his shoulders were trembling, and he was close to rolling about on the floor — that's how ridiculous his laughter was. What's wrong? What's so funny?

Just then, I could see the two headlamps of a car approaching us from the other end of the narrow road.

Totsuka waved at the incoming car. He then suddenly turned his head around to look at me.

"Oh. I have a request, Ruto."

"Yes?"

"I did ask you to address me as 'Saika', right? It feels really embarrassing if you are to call me 'Totsuka'."

"Ah, mmm. Sure…"

No wait, hold on. Who are you to be telling me that?

"It's embarrassing for me as well, yeah? Stop calling me Ruto already."

"No way." He stuck out his tongue. "It's too unfair if Kaori is the only one who can call you by that name."

How's that unfair? He was already kicking at the pebbles and running towards the car before I could retort. The blurred outlines of his body disappeared behind the tightly shut door of the co- driver's seat.

I guess… it's my victory for today? As I listened to the exhausts of the leaving car, I suddenly thought: when will he strike back? I had no idea what he would do to me.

I then realized that I was actually looking forward to my next meeting with him. I was surprised by that feeling of mine.

I was in a really solemn mood when I realized that I have to report to my fellow band members about my duel with Totsuka. Senpai must be really interested in it, and Kaori's gaze would be incredibly painful if I do not say anything…

But that was just me thinking too much into things. That incident became the root of my headaches when I went to school the following day.

"Look here, everyone. This is the picture of Totsuka in drag. He was sticking himself so intimately next to young man, and they were happily chatting away in whispers too. And this picture — they were actually holding hands…"

"What are you doing!?"

When I reached the practice room after school, I was infuriated by the scene of Senpai proudly spreading out the photos on the table one piece at a time. Chiaki was looking at the pictures excitedly, while Kaori was in an angry mood as she stared at the pictures intensely — and the stars of the pictures are none other than Totsuka and me when we were both at Bright.

"This… H-How did you get your hands on these photos? Senpai was there as well?"

"Why must I do something that is fitting of a stalker? I am not that free. I know lots of people at the livehouse, and after knowing when you will bring him there, I got them to take the pictures for me."

"You criminal!"

"Indeed. He's so incredibly adorable despite being a guy. That's really criminal of him."

"Stop trying to change the topic!"

"Oh yeah, I heard from Ritsu about how you had subdued Totsuka. It looks like you have put in a great deal of effort into it, right? You've stolen my heart yet again, young man!"

Senpai placed her hands on my shoulders and flashed a light smile at the infuriated me — and that caused my anger to vanish instantly. Forget it. It's pointless to talk to her anyway.

"Senpai, senpai. I want this, this and this."

"Sure. Feel free to print as many photos as you like."

"No!"

Kaori snatched the photos off the hands of Chiaki, but they were snatched back by Chiaki just as Kaori was about to crush it. Senpai intervened by hugging the both of them tightly. I pressed my hand on my head as it began to ache. I decided to leave the girls alone, so I grabbed my bass and left the classroom quietly.

I'll have to practice even harder — so that I can fight against Totsuka's retaliation as a musician.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Brother VS Brother** **-**

 ** _Ryouta Watari_**

Let me tell you about my sister. She is a very cute girl.

Let me tell you how much I like my sister. Where should I start… ah… Let's start with my friend.

He always compares his relationship with his sister to mine. He always starts his sentences with "Everyone in the world that has a sister –". Yup, like that. No, even before that he would sometimes use an awkward voice to talk about his sister, then he'd end it with "I hate my sister the most."

Yep, that's it. If there was a story which was told from his perspective, that would definitely be the ending line. Let's forget about him for a second. What I wanted to say is that Naruto is the same as me, he had a lot of things to say about his sister.

What are normal siblings like? I think that comparing our siblings to "normal" ones is completely meaningless, because my cute sister is unique in this world. Her relationship with me is unique. If Naruto was here, he would undoubtedly show an expression of criticism. So, unlike those siblings, let's talk about us, about my unique, cute, special little sister.

Oh, by the way, it seems I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryouta Watari. I'm the world's happiest brother, Kae Watari's brother. I have a little sister who is one years younger than me, but she is very cute. Her name is Kae.

Kae Watari. In a nutshell, she is my angel. I'm not joking, there is no other way to put it.

If I had to use other words… well, in that case… There isn't any other way to say it. No, really, I simply couldn't describe my little sister's cuteness in any other way. That's right! My little sister, Kae Watari, is a cute, multi-talented girl, has a shapely body and since kindergarten she started wearing formal fashion clothing.

She had the most beautiful pair of green eyes, so beautiful that would make people around her fall to their knees.

She was always serious so she was naturally picked to be the class rep, of course, she was very studious as well, so she was popular in her class.

Not only was she good looking but her voice was pleasant, even though I already thought "My little sister is an angel" she had recently, suddenly become more feminine, which sometimes made my heart race. I think that because I have such a cute little sister, I'm the happiest man in the world.

Still, recently there has been something bugging me. The truth is recently… Kae was acting strange.

How should I put it… I didn't think it was my imagination… but… Recently, my little sister sometimes stared at me with fiery eyes. It's the truth! Just yesterday, while I was in the courtyard, I suddenly saw something flash in the living room's windows. Right. At that time - I waved my hand at my little sister. Then Kae's eyes widened in shock… A few years ago my little sister began her rebellious phase, so sometimes she'd rebel against me. Even still I found her to be cute. That was why I walked over to her.

Upon arriving in the living room my sister was still there, she was sitting on the sofa and reading a novel. This scene looked like a painting of a literary girl to me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an energy drink before returning to the living room, then I asked the question.

"Kae… Just now?"

"Um? What?"

"Did you watch me while I was practicing in the courtyard?"

"Ah, so what? I just looked at you by coincidence."

"Mmm…" Even if it was just a coincidence, I still felt happy.

Kae whispered, "… Onii-chan, you seem to have a lot of muscles."

"Of course, I'm a member of the football club."

I started playing football in elementary school, though I wouldn't say it was my dream, it's still my favorite sport.

"Hey, can I touch you a little bit?"

"Sure you can."

To grant my little sister's request, I held out my arms and let my muscles bulge. Kae gently touched them.

"Wow… it's so hard."

"Ku… it tickles."

When we were small, before we got older – we'd sometimes still touch each other like this. It was a small amount of skin to skin contact, but it still moved me a little.

"Are the other members of the club as muscular as you?"

"Not exactly. Everyone had different training methods, so there are some differences. So, do you want to become a manager or something?"

Kae went to the same high school as me. Even if she was only a first year right now, I still felt happy about it. In fact, I was happy the very moment she entered my school as a student.

"No, that's not really what I intended… heehee…"

"?"

At the time, I still wasn't aware of my sister's mysterious smile.

"Never mind. I just wanted to take a look, I'm not fit for strenuous activities anyway. If I had to choose, I'd rather join the Literature club."

"Kae, you want to become a game developer, right?"

"How… How did you know?"

"Hn, as your older brother I know every single thing about you!"

I planned to use this line as my trump card but it only caused Kae to take a step back.

"Onii-chan… you are so gross."

"What!?"

"Did you see the professional programming book in my room? Is that why you know my hopes and dreams? Isn't it?"

My sister stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't sneak into my room."

… Thankfully, that's all.

"I'm sorry. When I received a delivery package for you I accidentally opened it."

That was how I found out about your hobby.

"I will be more careful next time… Kae?" I paused because my sister paled.

"I can't believe it! How dare you open my package!?"

"I'm sorry!"

… She got that angry? Forget it, it's normal for her age anyway.

"I'm very sorry. Your brother was wrong. I will never do it again."

I apologized from the bottom of my heart. My little sister was extremely angry, so I must never repeat that mistake again. Love causes weakness – that was the old adage, in our relationship my sister had greater authority.

… I always followed my sister's orders and did whatever she told me – but I didn't hate it, because for me, I felt happy whenever I did something for my little sister. Hearing my apologies, Kae's anger quickly subsided.

"In that case… I will let it slide this time… Sorry… I was a little too harsh… but you must pay attention next time, okay? Even I have some things that I don't want anyone to see… Even family…"

"Got it."

I smiled and nodded, my sister's "Even I have some things that I don't want anyone to see… Even family…" piqued my interest, but I perished the thought, since my little sister wouldn't like it. That reason alone was enough for me.

"About clubs… if you like gaming that much, how about joining a gaming-related club?"

"Gaming-related club?"

"Yes… Um… It's called 'game research'… or something."

"What? Gay research?"

Wow! Suddenly Kae's eyes widened and she leaned over.

"… You seem to like it."

" _Cough_ … it's nothing."

You clearly like it, but I bet you'd deny it if I asked so I'll just keep my mouth shut for now…

"About… Gay research and stuff… what do you do exactly? Research body posture or something?"

"No, no. Game research."

"Wah!? You mean B, BL game?"

"Hah?"

What is going on? I think you might be confused about something here. Body posture? BL game? What's that word stand for? What does that come from? Kae was mumbling about a 'game?' then she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Onii-chan! A gay dream… It's wonderful!"

I… I looked at my little sister's beautiful smile, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had missed something. Watari's house is three-stories tall with a courtyard, the total space isn't very big and with a rectangular shape that is smaller the higher it goes. Every floor except the first floor has a balcony. My sister and I stay on the third floor while our parents stay on the second floor. The first floor is the living room and dining room, which our family gathers together in – that's about it.

One day I was working out inside my room while checking my times tables and while I was doing some stretching exercises and muscle training – I suddenly felt that somebody was watching me.

"…?"

I always trusted my instincts. When I played football I often relied on my instincts to make the correct decision.

Who is watching me from behind? This wasn't the standard feeling you'd get when somebody is just looking at you. If I had to elaborate I'd say this was the type of gaze that said "Go catch that guy!" like a predator eyeing its prey before making a move… but it should be impossible.

I'm certain nobody is in this room except for me – I've spent all of my time in my room since I've eaten breakfast, there shouldn't have been any time for anyone to sneak into my room, but…

I was thinking while training my stomach muscles. I felt a chill. That gaze was giving me the chills. Maybe there was a thief hiding in my room… actually… my instinct felt like it was telling me that I was being stalked by a pervert…

… Tch… I can't focus…

"Phew…" After a while I took a break and stood up.

I couldn't continue training in this situation, completely unable to flexibly adapt to this situation, maybe it's a trait that I shared with my sister. While I continued to pretend training like usual I tried to pinpoint where that feeling was coming from and slowly moved closer. When I passed my huge wardrobe - I suddenly opened the closet door.

 _Bang_

"!"

Wow! There is someone inside – I immediately launched my right arm into the darkness and…

"Ka… Kae?"

My right hand landed on my little sister's breast. It was definitely at least an E-cup.

"You… What are you doing?"

I suppose she could ask me the same thing but I'd hoped that she would forgive me in this unique situation.

"Ah… eh…" Kae was still frozen in place hiding in my wardrobe. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds… then my little sister tilted her head, forced a stuff smile and said, "I'm playing hide and seek. Want to join me?"

"Something like that is impossible."

As if Naruto has possessed me I shouted that line. I didn't expect an answer anyway, but Kae counter-attacked:

"Onii-san. How long are you going to fondle my breast?"

"Ah! Sorry!"

I totally forgot about it.

"Don't just stand there and apologize!"

 _Smack_ … She slapped me.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"You thank someone who just slapped you?"

"No! … actually I've got two reasons…"

"Stop! Disgusting!"

I was heavily criticized by my little sister who was hiding inside of my closet. What the heck is going on?

"I should brag about this to Naruto tomorrow."

"… Like, 'Yesterday, my little sister slapped me?'"

"Yeah, he's got a sister himself, he should be jealous."

"I got it, he is sick too."

It seems that Kae didn't like Naruto for some reason. Kae's affection points toward Naruto were dropping before they'd even met. Ah, forget it. My sister stepped out of my closet, dusted her clothes and scolded me.

"I will forgive you this time. but don't do it again. Bye~!"

"Please wait."

I caught my sister by her shoulder as she was about to run away and act like nothing happened.

"Ah?"

"Kae, did you change the subject because you wanted me to forget the fact that you were hiding in my closet?"

Upon hearing me say that she broke into a cold sweat. My little sister still looked very cute even as she was trembling. I let out a sigh and started lecture her.

"It's true, just now I was at fault as well, but Kae, hiding in other people's closets is no good, okay? It makes you look like somebody with questionable motives."

"Uh…"

Kae's head dropped down. She sincerely listened to my lecture.

"… Sorry, Onii-chan."

"Good, I forgive you." I said 'good girl, good girl' and patted my sister's head.

Kae blushed, "Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Hahaha, sorry." Everything is fine so far.

"Although I really want to know why you were hiding in my closet, if you don't want to tell me then I won't press it."

Okay, so what now?

"I… have to go outside."

A temporary reprieve should be nice. Then my sister called out to me.

"Please wait a moment."

"Uh?"

"About… my reasons…"

"Hah?" My little sister wanted to tell me?

"About that… Please don't laugh at me?"

"I won't." I replied.

"If that's what Kae wanted, I would definitely not laugh."

"…"

Kae stared at me without blinking, then she made up her mind and opened her mouth.

"I… recently I practiced drawing… here… take a look…" My sister handed me a small book.

There was a sketch of a man in training (which I assumed was me). I wasn't sure, but her drawing looked good.

"Kae… is that…"

"… Onii-chan is my model."

Ah? In other words…

"That is why you…?"

"… Yes."

To tell the truth, I was a bit disappointed.

"I see. Why didn't you just tell me? I would be happy to become your model."

"Really? Onii-chan… You're willing to become my model?"

"Yup."

"Thank you Onii-chan! I like Onii-chan the most!"

I couldn't believe it… Kae hugged me… Her words "Onii-chan! I like Onii-chan the most!" resonated inside my head. I never thought that I could be so happy - Kae said "My reward for you ends here" before distancing herself from me.

"Onii-chan… there are some more sketches… do you want to take a look?"

"Of course. I'll look at all of them, no matter how many there are."

"Yup, then please take a look."

The next picture showed a creepy blonde man pushing a character that looked like me down.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

"That's my favorite picture, Onii-chan!"

"…"

Faced with Kae's brilliant smile – I could only break into a cold sweat. My happy mood was shattered into a thousand pieces just now.

Kae was very excited, her face reddened, her eyes blinked and while breathing heavily she said, "Amazing! I didn't know that Onii-chan was gay too! If I knew that before hand, I wouldn't have had to worry and would have went straight to you instead!"

"No, no…"

This is very bad! The subject has changed to something very bad!

"I'm sorry! When you said you opened my package – I was so worried that Onii-chan would see my 'reference' that I got angry, but don't worry! Now Onii-chan can help me whenever I need a reference!"

"Wake up Kae! Wait! Wait a moment!"

"First I need a more extreme reference – Yes? Did you say something?" Kae stopped halfway while talking like a machine gun.

Time seemed to stand still… I tried to organize my limited information and confirm my suspicions.

"Kae… Um… Just now, what exactly… happened?"

"What happened?"

Oh damn, she still didn't know what I was talking about. Sometimes my little sister acted this way – she kept running straight forward without stopping. I like this quality in her… but now isn't the time to talk about that.

"You like gays?"

"Yes!" She loudly answered.

"I see… Not just gay love, but the hardcore stuff too?"

"Of course!"

Even I started doubting if I was asking the right questions, but my sister still answered. There wasn't anything else I could do but accept the facts. My little sister is - a big hentai.

But… but… then what happened? Kae likes gays? So what? Did it change anything? No, it changed nothing at all! No matter what my little sister's hobbies are – I will not look down on her. No matter what happened Kae was my cute little sister, an important member of my family. Even this won't be enough to shake me.

"… Okay." I made up my mind.

The silence made Kae a little uneasy, though.

She asked timidly and with a depressed expression, "That… is my hobby… strange?"

"No! Totally not!"

"Really!? So Onii-chan, will you become gay?"

"Of course not!"

"So what is your answer in the end!? Don't be so ambiguous!"

"Why are you angry with me?"

 _Cough cough_ I interrupted.

"Kae… listen to me carefully. I, well, I am not gay. I am a siscon."

Don't look at me like you are about to cry! Aagrh… if she continued looking at me like that… I might have to become gay! No! No! Calm down Ryouta!

"To tell you the truth, I don't really get it right now, but I will definitely not make fun of you."

"… Really?"

Kae finally seemed to get it. She nodded a few times.

"Sorry, Onii-chan. Did I scare you?"

"Uh…"

"I have liked this stuff for a long time but because I had to hide my hobby, I always get carried away whenever I talk about it… I am still unable to fix this habit."

"That's fine, I don't care about what Kae likes, besides, just the fact that I'm still here speaks volumes to my trustworthiness, right?"

I wasn't just trying to be kind, I was speaking the truth. Kae laughed "hehe" like a little child.

"Onii-chan you always know how to cheer people up. You must be very popular, right?"

"That's because I'm your brother. I'm not this nice to other people."

"I… Idiot!"

Kae seemed to be unhappy, she glared at me. Did I say something wrong again?

"Say… You really don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

Maybe I was just imagining things but she seemed to be relieved.

Kae twisted her mouth and said, "A handsome guy like onii-chan don't have a girlfriend? Strange."

"Hmm… In other words, if Kae was my classmate instead of my little sister she would have a crush on me?"

"O-Of course not! Don't get carried away."

"Sorry."

"… Why do you sound so happy when apologizing after I scold you?"

Because I am happy. Of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Haha, hey, I haven't gone out with a girl before and I still enjoy playing football with boys… does that make me look like a kid?"

Hearing me mocking myself Kae said, "I feel like something is terribly wrong!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that!?"

"I think that Onii-chan has the potential to become gay."

"… At least you're being honest."

I had decided not to judge my little sister… but her homo hobby was quite difficult to handle. Kae's next line made these thoughts vanish, however.

"About that… It's a little hard to say but… I think that telling Onii-chan was the correct choice. I was so… worried before."

So, my little sister felt relieved after she told me about her hobby. Not long after that the word "fujoshi" – girls who like gays – had entered my life permanently…

"Well, that's about it."

After repeating how I became aware of my little sister's hobby I let out a sigh.

It was September and I was on my way home.

"So? My little sister was so cute, right?", I said in confidence to Naruto, who was walking next to me.

"… Hey… how could you look so proud while saying that?" Naruto broke into cold sweat.

This guy is Naruto Namikaze. He has been my friend for the last five years, well, you could say that he is my best friend. He is a noisy and lazy guy and he likes to stick his nose into other people's business. But – in terms of female relationship, he is very dense. I always wondered why is so many girls attracted to this idiot.

"You've banned all topics involving my 'little sister being so cute', so what exactly do you want to hear?"

"… I want to hear the story of 'how hard my life became because my little sister is a fujoshi'."

"There are no huge difficulties. Sure, there are some minor troubles, but I'm happy every day. I'm very happy that Kae is my little sister."

"… I don't know if I should praise you for being a good brother or if I should advise you that your masochist side has awoken."

"No matter what you say Naruto, you aren't in the position to pass judgment on me. I've heard things from Karin and using my little sister's story as an example to show you – I am better than you in every way. I'll be clear - Naruto, you are too terrible."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

Still the same noisy guy that likes to criticize others. It's just too bad he's picked the wrong guy to mess with.

"How about a brother who goes to buy eroge for his sister?"

"You bought homo eroge, too! Your own little sister asked you to do it! You even considered buying a sex doll that looked like your little sister! You are a way bigger pervert than I am!"

"Wrong! I only bought the catalog!"

… Dammit, I feel a little embarrassed.

"Naruto, let just forget about that alright? Back to the main topic. What exactly is our main topic, anyway? Ah right, of course it would be how cute my little sister is."

"… That's all you have to say?"

"Of course, because my little sister is the cutest in the world."

I raised my chest and boasted. This made Naruto's temple twitch a little for some reason.

"The cutest… in the world?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth I don't understand people who like to play little sister eroge, because compared to Kae, any other sister is a cheap replacement."

"Agrhhh… You…"

"… Hey, why are you angry?"

"Huh!? I'm not."

No, you are.

"I'm not angry."

Naruto said in a small voice while looking unhappy.

"However, I think there are some mistakes in what you just said."

"… What?"

What are you talking about? Are you getting angry because somebody was talking bad about your sister? What a troublesome fellow. I'm a brother myself so I can understand how he feels right now, however, shouldn't he keep his cool and calmly debate rather than getting angry?

Naruto said, "My sister is much cuter than yours."

Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"What the heck are you doing!? Insulting my sister is too low!"

"%#^!$%^ …!"

"Speak a human language!"

"%$^% #…! Naruto! You have said something unforgivable. Right back at you - my sister is much cuter than yours!"

"Huuh? Pfff, that's impossible."

Naruto's eyes were burning with anger.

"My sister is a hundred times cuter than yours!"

"Wrong! Kae is much cuter!"

"Aagrhh…"

We stared fiercely at each other.

"fine then, Naruto! Let's have a duel!"

"Hah! I commend your bravery! What are the rules?"

"The rules are…"

The next day in homeroom during break time, my duel with Naruto began.

"I will go first! My turn! I summon Kae's seven-five-three photo!"

 _Bam!_ My little sister's secret picture was thrown onto the table!

As if Naruto was damaged by a physical attack, he recoiled and assumed a defensive pose.

"Urgh…!"

"Hahahahahahaha – how is that? Cute right!? The cutest one in the world right?"

"You are too naive…! My turn! I summon Naruko's picture in a fashion magazine!"

 _Bam!_

"Urgh…!"

I was nearly blown away.

"Heh… No matter what you have my sister is a fashion model, everyone agrees that she is super cute! What about your sister? Hahaha… I guess not – It is my win, Ryouta!"

Don't get carried away.

"Hah, I don't care about what other people think, I believe that Kae is the cutest little sister in the world. That's why we're having this duel today!"

The most important rule of this duel… is that we don't care about what other people think. This duel's only goal is to make the opponent admit defeat. This duel will continue until one side admits defeat!

 _Whack!_ I threw one more picture on the table.

"A picture of Kae let her hair down ."

"Hm, do you think that would work on me?"

"You are too careless Naruto! Now you just activate my trap card!"

 _Rumble rumble!_

I heard something explode in my head when I flipped my secret photo face up.

"Behold! Kae in a bikini!"

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto let out an agonizing scream, his body trembled…

"…"

Then he took the photo and tried to put it in his pocket as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't think you can steal it from me!"

I kicked him with all the might I've earned in the football club.

"Wow! Didn't you forbid physical attacks?"

"That's for stealing my treasure!"

"Hey Ryouta, in this picture Kae clearly wasn't aware that you were taking her photo!?"

"If I asked her she would undoubtedly cover herself with something, but I wanted to take a photo featuring my little sister's breasts!"

"You really are the worst brother in the world, but nicely done!"

"Thank you. I hadn't planned on ever letting anyone see that picture – in any case, do you admit defeat now? Compared to your flat-chested sister, Kae is cuter."

"H-How dare you call my sister flat-chested! fine then! it look like I have to show you my precious treasure as well."

"What…?"

Naruto – who openly admits that he hates his sister had a treasure as well!?

"Taste defeat!"

 _Bang!_ Naruto threw another magazine down.

"This… this is…"

"This is the special summer swimsuit edition. Bikinis, swimsuits, I've got everything I need right here!"

On the cover of the magazine was Naruko Namikaze, Naruto's twin sister and another beautiful girl with black hair. Since this picture was taken by a professional photographer, everything was perfect. They cooperated completely and each had a perfect smile. Compared to this picture, mine wasn't even qualified to be its opponent.

"How was that Ryouta? You admit your defeat yet?"

"No way. That fake smile could never move my heart. Hey Naruto, so far you've only shown me your sister's pictures in magazines, yet you live in the same house and you can't show me a single picture of her in her daily life? If you want to end this duel with a brilliant smile, then show me a picture of her smiling for her brother!"

"Kuh…"

Naruto looked troubled. His relationship with his sister wasn't good, so he couldn't get any pictures like that. Now it's my turn!

"Kae's picture in kindergarten!"

"Kae's first time helping me with housework!"

"Kae's first time with a ponytail!"

\- Soon-

"Ha… Ha… How was that Naruto…? Admit your loss yet?"

"Not yet – it's far from over, though I admit the picture of her with a ponytail is interesting."

The duel between us turned into a stalemate, both of us have very high defensive power so it wouldn't be settled any time soon. Naruto and I were unable to make the other admit that our sister is the cutest one in the world.

Then…

"… Damn, we couldn't decide on a winner…"

"… I will finish this really fast…"

Both of us wiped the sweat of our forehead. Just then Aihara decided to interrupt us.

"Hey you two idiot! our next lesson is about to start in another classroom."

Chiaki Aihara, one of my classmates. She is Naruto's childhood friend.

"Ahh… We still haven't decided on a winner yet."

"How about we let Aihara be our referee?"

"Okay. Hey, Chiaki – you must have seen everything, right? So, who do you think is the winner?"

"I think you are both extremely disgusting."

 _Clank clank clank_

Aihara said that and left.

So, in the end, we decided to continue our duel after school.

After school we restocked our ammunition (little sister pictures) before continuing. The stage is now my house. In my room there were a lot of Kae's sleeping pictures – all of them are powerful cards.

I will definitely not lose! I was very confident about this. However, Naruto looked confident too. Before we could resume our duel something happened along the way.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to go back to your house?"

I asked if he was going to restock his ammunition but Naruto shook his head.

"Even if I did, I don't know where she keeps her magazines hidden."

"So how are you going to continue?"

"Wait a second, I need to send my sister a message."

I took a peek at Naruto's phone and saw him send a message that said: **"I'm having a duel with my friend over whose little sister is the cutest on the planet. Send me some of your cute pictures immediately."**

Beep beep. The message had been sent. About one minute later -

"Ah, I got a reply."

Naruto's sister sent him a message.

 **"Disgusting. Die!"**

"…"

"… Naruto, your sister really hates you."

"… Wait! There is an attachment…!"

Naruto quickly checked the attachment without letting me see.

"Ahah! ~~~~~~~~ This girl! She called me disgusting but she also attached a super cute picture. Hmm, hm… Ryouta, victory is mine! Just this picture alone is enough to crush you in more ways than one!"

Naruto looked at the picture with a content expression on his face.

… Really… those siblings… I couldn't understand them at all. While we were talking we had arrived at my house.

"Come in."

"It's pointless."

"What are you saying?"

Armed with a huge amount of confidence, Naruto's face reddened a bit.

"Ryouta… look here… this picture's cuteness… there is no need to compare anymore is there?"

He showed me the picture on his cell phone. This picture was taken by Naruto's sister herself – wearing a school uniform with a bright smile and making a V-sign. It was truly a very powerful picture…

Amazing, she clearly knew how to show off her cuteness. No wonder Naruto was captivated by her. To be honest, I couldn't imagine that this was the same girl that sent that cruel message earlier.

"Yes, she is really cute… but I've still got some more powerful pictures of Kae inside…"

"There is no need to show me anymore, I've already figured out your sister's style. No matter how many pictures you have, you won't be able to beat mine."

"What are you saying…!?"

I felt angry. Naruto raised his hand and stopped me.

"I don't mean to talk badly about Kae, what I am saying is – your pictures have a major weakness."

"Weakness? Like what?"

"It is you yourself."

"…?"

Naruto pointed his finger at me while I froze in place as if lighting stuck me.

"Out of all the pictures you've shown me, you didn't appear in any of them! It is only when the sister is together with her brother, that her true cuteness blossoms! Without a picture of you two together, there's no way you prove to me that she is the cutest sister in the world…!"

"Indeed…!"

Naruto, what you said just now is the truth! Since when did you get so good at talking!? Did you copy that line from an eroge?

"However, Naruto! It's the same for you as well!"

"Hm?"

Hearing the contempt in Naruto's laugh I finally noticed. He wanted me to say that.

"Kukuku… I will show you my true killer move…"

Recently it seems Naruto enjoyed talking in an overly-dramatic tone.

 _Clank clank_ Naruto made a meaningless pose.

"Keep your eyes open! Our duel has finally come to an end -!"

He showed me the back side of his cell phone. That was a photo booth picture stuck to it.

"How could this be…!? How could you have that kind of lovelove picture with your sister!?"

You bastard, I was so jealous of you! You set a trap and I jumped straight into it.

"Kukukuku! Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto broke out in laughter.

Is there anything I can do? I couldn't have imagined that… he had prepared such a miracle card…! Damn it!… I can't… there is no picture in my collection that would stand a chance against this one.

"… I'm sorry, Kae… I… I…"

I knelt down in a orz position. Upon seeing that Naruto laughed even harder.

"… See you later Ryouta. Your little sister should be home about now." He spouted that winning line at me.

However!

"Speaking of that, I had hoped you two would have a little more self-control."

When I had already given up, an angel's voice rang in my ears.

"Oh… Kae? My little sister?"

I turned back and saw my angel – Kae standing behind me. Naruto noticed Kae too.

"Ah… Hi, Kae. Did you just get back?"

Kae opened her eyes, said, "Just get back? What are you two idiot brothers doing? I've seen everything from the beginning but I was too embarrassed to step in."

"Wah, wah, wah, wah! Kae you heard everything? Since when?"

"… Since 'Ahahahahahaha – how is that? Cute right!? The cutest one in the world right!?'."

"Isn't that from all the way back when we were in the classroom?"

"I was trying to give you something you forgot! That's when I accidentally heard that – I was so embarrassed I thought I would die!"

"Why didn't you say something back then?"

"How could I say anything after hearing that!? There were a lot of second year female senpai there!"

Ah, right.

"… Sorry, Kae."

"… Sorry."

Naruto and I both apologized.

Kae folded her arms, said "Forget it." and stared at us.

"And you still continued doing these embarrassing things."

"Don't worry! We have decided a winner!" Naruto boasted.

Damn, he pissed me off!… but I couldn't say anything back…!

"Ah … Right, based on what I've heard it seems my brother lost because he didn't have a picture that features him and me together, right?"

"Yes. That's how I emerged victorious."

"I see."

Kae said in an expressionless voice.

"Onii-chan, stay there. Don't move."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say. Namikaze-senpai, please ready your cell phone in camera mode."

"…?"

We didn't understand but we followed her instructions anyway. Just as we were puzzled trying to figure out what Kae was going to do…

 _Chirp_ I was kissed on the cheek.

"Okay. It seems like Onii-chan is the winner now – See you later, Namikaze-senpai."

"That… that…"

Leaving the speechless Naruto behind, Kae pulled me (still blushing madly) inside the house. She seemed calm but her face was red from ear to ear.

"I am going to confiscate all of your pictures, Onii-chan. Also, forget about what just happened immediately."

I still held the same view I had before. My little sister is so cute.

Later that day at Namikaze's house.

"I'm home."

"… Did you win?"

"Huh?"

"I said - did you win?"

"Ah… Sorry, I lost."

"Huh? Why? I sent you that picture!"

"Right, about that… come here and take a look. This is a picture of Kae kissing Ryouta on the cheek."

"What! Kae… She… You are lying… Is it real…?"

"I just couldn't win. No matter how much I tried to deny it, there was nothing I could do against this picture."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Hey, would you stop staring at me!? I will not do that to you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sister Vs Sister-**

 _ **Naruko Namikaze**_

My name is Naruko Namikaze. I am a very cute Sister to a very siscon Brother. What the very super cute me is doing right now is…

" _Clank clank_ ~! Naruko-senpai! This is the paradise for girls – Ikebukuro"

"I see ~~~~"

This was my newest otaku friend – Little Kae. I went with her to "maiden's road". To my right was Sunshine60 with Animate in front of me.

"Haah… So this is paradise for girls?"

"Hehe~ I know this place like the back of my hand, so just leave everything to me!"

 _Boing_ Little Kae's breasts – and I felt a little jealous about this – were jiggling.

Her real name is Kae Watari, and it seems she also has a very siscon brother. We've been meeting occasionally for the reason of complaining about our brothers.

Kae was one year younger than me and she liked BL games.

To be honest, I didn't have much interest in BL games. My only experience was with a light BL game called "The perverted brother" (which I bought due to it having a misleading title).

"A-Ah - I see." Then while I was talking about it with Little Kae, I had to interrupt her BL speech by saying, "My perverted Brother wants to harass me."

"You truly are my best friend!"

She almost destroyed my eardrums. Little Kae held firmly on to this "perverted Brother" topic and continued her violent ranting.

"Let's meet again Naruko-senpai! Tomorrow after school, let's go to the Holy Land together!"

That's how it ended up like this.

Ikebukuro isn't as big as Akihabara, but it's still got a lot of unique manga, game shops, collage shops, the Sunshine building and cinemas. It was a nice place for otaku girls. If you had time, you could even stroll around looking at clothes. Anyway, I came to this paradise for girls with Kae but I didn't get to pay much attention afterward, because Kae talks too much.

Well, it isn't like I didn't pay attention at all.

"I've fallen in love with the new Blazblue art recently."

"Ah - Kirara-sensei's work? I only know that she took part in making Madoka, but Madoka's art is totally different thanks to her."

Kobayakawa-sensei's normal works and commercial works are totally different from one another. Kuroneko once said "I don't like people who have a different side to them when dealing with commercial interests.". Now that I think about it, about a year ago Kuroneko went to a show of Kobayakawa-sensei's alone, maybe that was because she didn't know how she should react to her.

… Nah, that couldn't be. She loved the original manga so much. Hearing my comment regarding Kobayakawa-sensei, Kae immediately began talking again.

"That's right, that's right, that's right! I didn't know that the original BL was so different than the anime! That was the biggest regret of my life! It would have been so much better if Ruri told me that sooner! Hey Naruko-senpai, what did you think of the scene where the Rachel delivered a kick between Ragna's legs? I think that was the best scene ever! YESSSSSSSS! Even though Ruri thinks differently, I truly believe the current pairing sucks. What do they think they're doing, just wasting the time of the viewers like that!?"

I had already started thinking Kae was talking too much, but the truth is, later on she ranted even more. I could tolerate it because Kae was my friend, but she should really pay more attention to her surroundings. Like me.

After a stroll we brought our spoils to a cafe shop in Sunshine to take a break, that was Kae's suggestion. So, fujoshi usually took this route, huh? We were drinking fruit juice while checking out what we bought earlier.

"Yep. Those are the easiest games that I could recommend to a beginner such as yourself, before we meet again be sure to play them at least twice. That is your homework."

"… Homework huh?"

You simply imposed your decision on me. Well, I bought them anyway.

Kae's eyes flashed "After you finish your entry level test, we could move to the next level, then I could lend you some more in-depth works."

"… I have to ask, did you buy all of this stuff by yourself?"

"Nope. Most of the time I ask my brother to buy it for me."

"… Brother… You asked your elder brother to buy BL stuff for you?"

That's bad, right? There's something wrong with that, right?

"What are you saying, Naruko-senpai? You asked Namikaze-senpai to buy eroge for you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!… but don't you think that there is some thing different about that case?"

"I think it's the same."

"It's not! That is BL stuff! Kae… is your brother… gay?"

"Yes!" A very confident answer.

"Really?"

"My brother is 10000% percent gay."

Scary!

We were raising our voices while talking about this gay topic, so I thought the other customers would be staring at us – only to find that people around me were discussing similar topics. Sunshine was such a frightening place. I hope today was just the exception.

Toward that rotten topic, I had no choice but to force a smile.

"… I see."

"Yes, hehehe."

Kae was embarrassed.

"Ah… about… but Kae's brother… it seems like he's got a good relationship with Naruto?"

"The truth is that they are actually going out!"

"Really!?"

"Yes!"

 _Bang Bang_ We slammed on the table and leaned toward each other. Ack… no, wait, wait, wait, wait…

"… That's a joke, right?"

"It's the truth! Don't you trust me, Naruko-senpai?"

Where did all this confidence come from? Following a rational line of thought, that was impossible, but if this continued… I might start to think "Ah… could it be true!?"

"But… but… he has gone out with a girl before."

Even though they broke up… I think that was in name only. Besides, he even said "Before you get a boyfriend, I will not get a girlfriend."

So…

"How could two boys go out with each other!?"

"You are too naïve, Naruko-senpai! Your thinking is too restricted by common sense. Just because you see something, that doesn't make it true."

Kae opened her eyes wide.

"Just open your eyes, Naruko-senpai. Your brother is an uke type!"

"U… Uke… type?"

What are you saying? Even though I didn't fully understand what she was talking about, I was still creeped out. Truly, Kae was worthy of the title "The Wielder of the Mystic Eyes."

Kae took a deep breath and continued talking in a disgusting way.

"That's right – not only should he be wearing dog ears already, he should have started an unrequited love like a certain legendary super soldier… That is your brother, Naruko-senpai!"

"Sorry, Kae! I'm not following you!"

Actually, does there exist another person in this world that can follow her at this point? So this is why otaku are only active in Akihabara! A Fujoshi's power increases ten-fold at Ikebukuro. Ah, I really - really - really shouldn't have come here alone! I should have at least called Kuroneko…!

Also, I should ask Naruto the question "Are you really going out with Ryouta!?" just to be sure.

"Could we talk about something else?" I tried my best to change the topic.

"Something else?"

Kae made an expression that said "What else can we talk about at Ikebukuro besides BL-related topics?".

What a difficult problem. If I wanted to change topics, I had to use something that captured Kae's attention as much as BL. After thinking about it for a while, I had an idea.

"Kae, do you have someone you like?"

"Oh, that? Listen to me!"

She took the bait! She took it all, hook, line and sinker! Her reaction was stronger than the time I mentioned "Perverted Brother" earlier. Kae slammed her hands on the table and started her machine gun-like speech saying "Please listen to me, listen, just listen to me."

"Recently, my relationship with my Onii-chan has become very bad! The amount of attention my Onii-chan has been showing me was sometimes so disgusting that I didn't know how to respond."

You started talking about your brother when I brought up a love topic… You are 10000% brocon!

"Yes, I understand your concerns… but you said your brother is gay, so it's a little weird…"

"Just listen to me!"

 _Bang Bang_ Kae slammed on the table again. Based on the look on her face, she was about to start ranting again.

This abnormal state was fairly common, so I quickly and obediently said, "What happened between you and your brother?"

"That… Well… Keep it a secret, okay?"

"Sure."

Kae nodded and whispered to me "… I kissed my Onii-chan."

"Wha…! _Cough cough._ "

I spat my juice out.

"What… What, what, what, what… What did you… Just say!?"

"On the cheek! Just on the cheek!"

"On the cheek? Oh, could it be… that picture!?"

"Yes."

I knew about that picture, Naruto looked quite jealous back then.

"Phew… you scared me. I thought that you kissed him lip-to-lip…!"

"How could it be!? That's disgusting!" Kae shook her head furiously.

I murmured, "Even on the cheek, I still think it's gross."

"Ack…! How could you say that? Naruko-senpai, didn't you take a lovey dovey photo booth picture with your brother? I heard it from Onii-chan."

"Please forget you heard that! It was my dark history! Dark history!"

"Huh - Really? So, why do you still stick this photo booth picture on your cell phone?"

"Ack…! That… was because…"

I forced a smile and tried to explain, but Kae's eyes widened.

"Ack… You really do?"

"…"

"You… You tricked me! It's be- because Naruto stuck it on his phone too, so I thought… well… uh... It's not like that!"

"Ack - What is not like what?"

"That… That serves as a reminder that he is a disgusting siscon. He is the disgusting one here, not me. In contrast, Kae, since you're the one who kisses her brother, you're the disgusting one here, alright?"

"What kind of sophistry is that!? True, I was a little gross… but you have no right to tell me that! Either way, Naruto-senpai is not as much of a siscon as my Onii-chan."

"Ha!? - What did you just say? That's impossible, he is a way bigger siscon than your brother."

"Wrong! My Onii-chan likes me so much that he was willing to go to a BL game shop in the middle of the night to buy a game for me!"

"My Brother also helped me buy eroge! Not only that, but because he missed the last train and was unable to get back before morning, he borrowed a bicycle and went back to Chiba from Akihabara – He likes me that much! Isn't it awesome!? Isn't he a huge siscon?"

"Damn… There was one time at Akihabara's adult shop where my Onii-chan planned to buy a love doll that looked like me!"

"Love…!?" Love doll - you mean…

Kae boasted at the speechless me, "How was that? Siscon enough?"

"That's not siscon, that's just plain perversion!" He should be arrested immediately!

"Hm, perversion? How could you say that about my Onii-chan! What about your brother? He tries to fondle my breasts every time we meet." Kae covered her breasts.

"That… That has to be a lie."

"It's not, it's the truth. He's even earned a nickname among the first year student – "Sexual harassment senpai"."

"Ugh -" If that's true, I'll kill him.

We never expected our conversation could turn into a contest to see which brother is the biggest siscon. Kae seemed to believe that she had the upper hand and delivered her finishing strike.

"Hm, hm - Compared to Namikaze-senpai who has fallen for many girls, my Onii-chan is different. He has always only liked me. It looks like my Onii-chan is the winner."

"On the other hand, Naruto told me that your brother once said he wanted to marry Karin."

"Who is Karin?"

"She is our cousin and she also your brother classmates ."

"Ah-! It's her! So it's her! But… but…"

"Hehehe, it looks like your brother is not at loyal as you thought, Kae."

"You are horrible, Naruko!"

"Doesn't matter."

"You…! Ohhhh… So it's a fight you want, huh!? My Onii-chan is the bigger siscon! There's a ton of evidence to support this!"

Facing an enthusiastic Kae, I casually said, "Hm – by the way, he broke up with his girlfriend because I said that I disliked it."

"Hah!?"

Kae's eyes almost jumped out of her sockets.

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Impossible! That must be a lie! It's totally impossible!"

"Not long ago, he assaulted me at night."

"Eeehhhhh!?"

"While I was studying abroad he flew to America and said to me 'I will die without you' while crying…"

"…"

Kae didn't say anything.

I waited for a few seconds and whispered, "So… What do you think?"

"Ah… I'm going to tell Onii-chaaan -!" Kae got angry and run away.

I watched, stupefied, as she fled.

"… What exactly is she trying to do? Tell her brother? Huh… Could it be… that she wanted to do something even more extreme with him!?"

I started to imagine an H-event occurring inside the Watari household.

A few days later, after school Kae contacted me via Skype. "Naruko-senpai! Do you have a pixiv account?"

That was the first thing she said.

"I have one… but so what!? You ran away without waiting for me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Please listen to me!"

It looks like she has something special to say.

"Actually, I recently became acquainted with an artist on pixiv. He helped me a lot to improve my drawing skills. That – Ah, you'd better take a look at this! Here's a demonstration!"

"… This?"

A URL had appeared in the chatbox, I clicked without hesitation. It was a BL illustration.

"… You wanted to show me this?"

"Ack!? You didn't even notice?"

"No… I realize one of them is Naruto."

But why did she show me this? I felt a little unhappy.

"Ack!? You really don't?"

"No idea. Who is the other guy here? I thought you always paired your brother with Naruto?"

"I have a new combination now."

"Really…?"

So you wanted to show off. Yeah, I understand the feeling.

"So who is he? He must be someone you know, right?"

Bright yellow hair, slim body and a hairpin…

"This is Naruko-kun."

"What?" I asked blankly, and in shock.

"Wh…What? What? Say it again…"

"Good looks, excellent in both his studies and sports, but the truth is he is a younger brother who loves BL games! His name is Naruko-kun!"

Her unpleasant laughter came from the headphones.

"He took advantage of life counseling to do naughty things with his elder brother."

"What do you mean by 'do'!? How did it come to this!?"

"Our conversation a few days ago with romance as the topic gave me inspiration, so I made a Naruko male version and paired him with Naruto! Hm, hm, to think that I could have such a brilliant, creative mind!"

You…!

"You fujoshi! I will kill you! Delete it immediately!"

"That's impossible – it's art from a famous artist, it's already been spread all over the internet by now. There's no way to take down a picture once it's begun circulating."

"Get lost you fujoshi!"

 _Bang!_ Hah… hah… hah… hah… I logged out of Skype while my shoulders were still shaking.

"Kae… What have you done?… Ahhhhhh… This is a heavy blow to my spirit…" I let out a tired sigh.

… That's enough, I should forget about it…

I took a long, hard look at the picture entitled "Naruko-kun assaults Naruto" on my screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	45. Sports Day, Springteen, and Running

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Just as I mentioned before, we have a large music hall in our school that is capable of holding more than a thousand people at once. The size of the music hall is huge. We even have bands from our town borrowing the venue for their concerts. It has become a facility which our school is proud of. However, Kagurazaka-senpai said this as she sat down on the last row of seats while looking downwards with her hands crossed before her chest, "This won't do. This venue is not suitable."

"Why?" Shinomiya and I asked at the same time. Shinomiya is one of the first-year committee members of the school's festival who followed us here.

"Because we're a rock band!" Chiaki answered before Kagurazaka- senpai could by sticking her head out from behind.

"Think about the scene back at the chorus contest. The audience will not be able to stand up and enjoy themselves, can they?"

I faced the stage and scanned through the the audience's seats that are slanted like a bowl. It's just as she had said. Should the people in the audience engross themselves to the beats of the rock by shaking their heads about, a slight carelessness may result in the unfortunate accident of the viewer falling over, resulting in injuries or even death.

"Well, since most of the stage lightings are located in the sports hall, I think it's much better to hold our performance there."

One month had passed, and we were getting close to our school's festival. There's still this music hall available other than the sports hall, so there is need not worry about the lack of venues for both the musical performances and the stage performances. Well, that is if Senpai and Chiaki do not make any unreasonable requests.

"Umm… but the sports hall is already taken up by the performances of the Drama Club and the class performances. Moreover, the Karate Club has forced themselves into the schedule just yesterday as they wanted to do some martial arts performances, so the schedule for that venue is full. Can't we just have all the musical performances perform here?"

Shinomiya had on him a timid look as he observed the expression of Senpai, and he did all that while speaking to her in a polite manner. He was probably stuck with the task of following us around until everything is over because he knew the Folks Music Club will definitely create some sort of problem.

Sorry, Shinomiya. I apologized in my heart by slapping my palms together.

"To put it more explicitly, the stage is the furnace of our passion, so that's something out of my control. The audience will definitely jump about in their excitement, and they may even rush up to the front of the stage! It will be a problem for the committee should anyone get hurt, isn't that so?"

Shinomiya could only answer with an unintelligible "Ah, u-uhh…" as Kagurazaka-senpai pressed on. From the way she spoke, instead of it being the situation where we were making a request to the committee member, it's more like forcing him to take measures against an unavoidable disaster. Senpai is as cunning as ever.

"I-I'll discuss it with the rest of the committee."

Shinomiya ended up running away from us. As I looked at his back, I prayed that he will be luckier in the future.

"Oh right, I'll be going to the student council's office for a while," said Senpai with her arms crossed before her chest.

"What for?"

"Obviously to check on the clubs that will be using the sports hall. From now on, we'll have to be on the lookout on where we can cut into the queue."

The hair of Senpai swayed about like the tail-feathers of a cuckoo as she ran away. I gave a sigh as I watched her disappear. She may look like someone who does things sloppily, but she will get serious if she is hatching a ploy or something. I wonder how she will be like when she steps into the society in the future.

"Things will get busy!"

Chiaki was enjoying it. There was no time for me to catch my breath after school these days. Though the chorus contest had concluded only recently, we still have the sports day coming up next, followed by the school's festival. The days at our high school will be surrounded by all sorts of activities nonstop until November.

Chiaki and I walked towards the music preparation room which is located at the other end of the corridor. Kaori was revising the pieces that will be used during the school's festival. It was all because of Kagurazaka-senpai's willful words.

"I do not wish to perform the same item twice on stage. We've gathered ourselves a group of interesting people, and that makes me want to try dabbling in classical music."

However, someone who was walking towards us from the other side stopped us from moving ahead by stretching out both of her arms. The person's actually the music teacher who wears the shortest skirt, Shizuka Hiratsuka.

"It's best… to leave Kaori alone for now."

"Something happened?"

"Mmm."

Hiratsuka Sensei jerked her thumb towards the door of the preparation room. Looks like there was no need for her to explain any further. Sounds of piano were coming out from the room endlessly. The three of us stood at the middle of the corridor for a long time as we listened to the music that swirled around our ears after it had passed through the wooden door. The gentle stampedes of the passage sounded just like the footsteps amid the crowd.

"… I've heard this piece of music somewhere." Chiaki mumbled.

"It's Limoges."

It's the twelfth movement of Pictures at an Exhibition composed by Modest Mussorgsky. This is a piano suite consisting of diverse contents which were inspired by the paintings of a deceased friend.

Rimsky-Korsakov brought about a renaissance of the piece which stimulated the the imagination of musicians around the world, and that gave birth to all sorts of transcriptions for the orchestra pieces. I never quite liked this music since the original version sounded very crude, and I had never once bought it. however, my opinion of the piece changed when I heard the sounds of the piano coming from the other side of the door.

But Kaori should not have recorded this piece before. I walked next to the wooden door unknowingly and pressed my forehead against it to listen attentively to the sounds from inside. The tempo of the tune from the room was much slower compared to the Limoges typically played by the other pianists.

A slightly depressing atmosphere was mixed into the light and skillful tune.

It feels as if I could see my destination before me after walking up the path in the marketplace. The rapid steps were suddenly interrupted by a thick and heavy chord. I was shocked motionless in front of the dark entrance.

That was the thirteenth movement — Catacombæ.

The sounds of my heartbeats and breathing were reverberating in the cold air. The sense of emptiness brought about by the weakening sounds of the piano. That was just unbelievable. I could not believe it even after hearing it with my own ears. Kaori was playing the piano, and she did not get any single one of the notes wrong.

Kaori's hand have really…

Before long, the rays of the sunset were faintly penetrating through the lingering smell of mildew, bones, death and dust. It's the Promenade, the fourteenth movement. Just then, the music from the piano suddenly stopped. I pulled my face away from the door in shock. Next, I could hear the tapping of footsteps. The door was then opened hard by someone.

Kaori's face turned red the moment her eyes came into contact with mine. She said furiously, "S-Stop listening while standing there!"

"Eh, oh, sorry… so that means we can go in and listen?"

"… N-No!"

So we can't go in and we can't stay outside? What do you want us to do then? Kaori slammed the door shut after she stepped back into the room, and this time around we could hear the sounds of her locking it up.

Eh? Hey!

"Why are you locking yourself up in the room?" I knocked on the door immediately.

"Let us in! I need to get all sorts of musical scores from there!"

"You can't!"

Why? Is there a need for her to be that angry just because her playing the piano was heard by someone? Just as I was about to yell at the door, someone suddenly pulled me on the back of my collar.

"Guee!" I let out a strange noise unknowingly.

"You are not to cause a ruckus here. Just leave her alone for now."

With that said, Hiratsuka Sensei began walking towards the stairs while dragging me along. My limbs were thrashing about wildly since I was about to asphyxiate. Chiaki stared bitterly at the door of the preparation room for a while before following in our steps.

"Actually, Kaori has been practicing on the piano in the preparatory room for a few days already. It's the same for just now. It looked like she was set ablaze after looking at the various scores. Before I knew it, she was already playing the piano without even noticing my existence next to her."

Hiratsuka Sensei said that in a low voice at the corner of the stairs. Chiaki and I exchanged looks with each other.

"Have her illness… really recovered? Is that true?" asked Chiaki.

"You two have heard about it already?" I nodded my head slightly.

What a perfect performance it was! I have always thought I will never get to hear Kaori's piano ever again. I was surprised when I heard the news from Totsuka, but the impact was much greater when I listened to her performance earlier.

"So it is something caused by her psychological issues… I guess? That's the reason why I feel it is still too early to be happy about the recovery of her fingers. In any case, it looks like the girl is planning to return to the embrace of the piano once more. However, Maestro Yoshiyuki will probably kick up a fuss out of happiness if she is to practice at home, so that's the reason why she is doing it at school."

That's because there are still some knots between her and Yoshiyuki. Moreover, Kaori is a really stubborn girl. Then again, I never thought she will recover to such a state.

"Since this is quite a pickle, please do not disturb her for now."

"When did Kaori start practicing on the piano?"

"Hmm? during summer, I think?"

So she really did start practicing on the piano after her reunion with Totsuka, huh? Everything makes sense if that was the cause. Even the doctors said we could only wait - and Totsuka's the one we're waiting for.

Before walking down the stairs, Hiratsuka Sensei instructed us sternly that we are not to get close to the preparatory room as long as the sounds of piano are coming from the inside. She left Chiaki and I at the corners. I slumped against the stairs.

"Kaori… that's just great."

Chiaki murmured as she looked up the stairs. We could no longer hear the music from above us.

"Are you not happy about it, Naruto? Kaori can play the piano again, you know?"

"No, I am happy. But even though I am happy…"

"Speak your mind. Come on?"

Chiaki grabbed me by my collar and rattled me about. I revealed my true feelings.

"It feels frustrating. Even I find myself to be a huge idiot."

"What do you mean?"

Today's a day where I was pulled about by the scruff of my neck… When Chiaki questioned me further, I told her everything in my heart. Like how Kaori had changed because of her reunion with Totsuka, and yet I could do nothing.

When I was done saying that, Chiaki released me and stared in the direction of the window.

"… Is that so?"

Her restless voice landed at her feet.

"So Naruto is feeling frustrated because he could not do anything for Kaori?"

"Mmm… yeah."

What's wrong with Chiaki? Chiaki's back looked very small. It was as though she will cry the moment I touch her hands.

"That's right - it feels painful precisely because the person is right next to us."

It seemed like Chiaki was mumbling to herself. I thought about it for a while, and just when I was about to say something to her back, she quickly turned her head around.

"Well then, what would you have done back then?"

The usual determined gaze had returned to Chiaki's eyes once more. She then greeted my stomach with a solid punch, which landed squarely with a thud. Ouch! I staggered a few steps back as I pressed my hands against my stomach.

"… I would have went back home and listened to London Calling beneath my blanket."

"You idiot. Listen to it yourself."

This time round, she rewarded my head with a slap. What do you want me to do then?

"Do I even have to say it? Practice."

The term 'rhythm section' is originally a jazz terminology, and it refers to the piano, bass and drums. These instruments need not perform solo; instead, they only have to ensure that the tempo of the song goes on without a hitch. For our band, that encompasses me and Chiaki.

The general opinion is that the quality of a band is not determined by the striking vocalists or the guitarists, but the standards of the rhythm section. The most notable examples will be bands like Green Day.

And then, The door opened to reveal a small slit, and a pair of sapphire eyes were peeking into the room timidly.

"Kaori, what are you doing?"

"W-Well…"

Chiaki grabbed Kaori's hands and pulled her into the room.

"… S-Sorry… for just now."

"Mmm, I'll spare you this time since you're honest."

Why is Chiaki putting on a stuck-up look?

"Someone was still engrossed with her piano even though we have something important going on in the band. The camaraderie of the band was wrecked by Kaori in an instant."

"I was not engrossed in it!" Kaori tried her hardest to lie.

"Well then, I will entrust Kaori with a task related to our band."

"… Which is?"

"Sit on Naruto's back while he doing push-ups."

"Why?"

"What's with that!?"

"Because you can practice on your guitar even when you're sitting on Naruto's back! I have to drum, you know."

"That's not the point. why am I doing push-ups here?"

"Because you lack physical strength! Naruto's drained at the end of that live performance, no? Kaori will always rush ahead of us when we play as a band, so we will have to bark up."

"Now that you've mentioned it…"

"You should at least train till you can lift the guitar amplifiers with a single hand."

"How can I possibly lift that up?"

"I can."

Whoa! She actually showed it to me. Put that down, it's really dangerous. With her eyes narrowed into a line, Chiaki thrust her drum stick to my throat.

"Alright, Naruto do thirty clean push-ups while going along to the beats of my drum."

That's Insane! but I dropped onto the floor without second thoughts. Having suffered from the same dominating air of that sports- oriented girl, Kaori did just as Chiaki instructed and sat down gingerly on my back.

"Min! On! Fight! Min! On! Fight!"

Chiaki began drumming in beats of four as she did some sort of strange cheer. What's with this? Is she a school bully? Moreover, Kaori's pressing me down on my back with her weight.

Wait? It's not as heavy as I thought. Or rather, she is inconceivably light. Is her body that slender? Come to think of it, did I not climb up the hills together with Kaori while carrying our luggage? Push- ups are nothing compared to that.

The beats of the drum suddenly came to a stop.

"I'm so pissed! Why is Naruto doing those push-ups with an indifferent expression on your face!?"

It's because you asked me to!

"You looked so painful when usualy it was me who was sitting on you. Ah, darn. What's your weight, Kaori?"

"Eh, umm…"

I could not catch her muffled answer.

"Unforgivable! I'll be sitting on you as well!"

"Why!? Don't, I'll die!"

"It will be fine, so stop moving!"

"W-We are falling!"

I was breathless from the combined weight of the two girls, and the door just so happened to open at a time like this. Kagurazaka- senpai's eyes opened wide when she saw the plight that I was in.

"H-Help me…"

Upon hearing the pitiful plea from me, a sinister smile appeared immediately on Senpai's face.

"Where should I sit? On your head?"

"No, wait, don't do that!"

Why are things turning out like this!?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **179** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I did not catch any glimpse of Naruko when I reached home. Her shoes were not in the shoe cabinet when I took a look inside. She probably went with her friends. I took out my bass after I was done changing in my bedroom on the second floor. The words said by Chiaki during the day was still echoing in my mind.

 _"So Naruto is feeling frustrated because he could not do anything for Kaori?"_

Kaori, Kagurazaka-senpai, Kakashi, and Deidara whom we performed with together on the same stage last month - And more than anyone else, there's Totsuka. After coming into contact with quite a few outstanding musicians and listening to their music with my very own ears, I was always left with a complicated feeling within me. I understood how immature I am, and that was mixed in together with a sense of helplessness.

Should this continue, I will just become someone who happens to be in the band by chance. I will even drag the band down. Deidara had once said this straight out, "You should quit the band". My reply to that was nothing more than just a farce. What should I do? What step should I take next? I have no idea at all. It was until I met Totsuka that I finally saw it.

I understood the question which I have to answer. Am I able to become Kaori's greatest pillar of support? Not just to the guitarist Kaori, but also to the pianist Kaori - can I continue to stay by her side by taking on the role of the heart who pumps her blood and life? The timbre of Kaori's piano is bright and clear, and its tempo is forceful and dynamic. Some of the conductors who performed with her before had commented that her piano is 'as forceful as the river that corrodes the fjords continuously'.

The reason for the harsh criticisms of Kaori's playing is because there are very few orchestras capable of accepting the force of her playing. And so Kaori's fingers were frozen, and the sounds of her piano had disappeared before she could locate her true place of belonging.

I used to think that she will not be returning back to the embrace of the piano. That was not the case however. Perhaps Kaori was just searching for that place. Someone who can be next to or close to her while support her playing - a place that exists forever. Do I… have the right to be there? Perhaps Totsuka is the only person who can reach that place for now. But how much further do I have to walk before I can reach that place as well?

I switched on the stereo and inserted the CD. My fingers were searching for the simple overlapping bass lines accompanying along with Kaori's solo of Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini. Kaori's piano led the orchestra methodically as she changed the tempo of the variation rapidly. I gradually lost hold of the sounds of my bass. I could not keep up with her pace at all.

In my mind was the image of Kaori sitting before the piano as she appeared on feketerigó's stage. Before the raised wings that were giving off a black luster, I could see the drums that were giving off a faint glow, as well as Chiaki's brown colored hair. When I turned my head, I saw the back of Kagurazaka-senpai standing there, grabbing onto the microphone on its stand tightly as she faced the passionate audience. It began with the piano chorale that was rising from silence, followed by the careful integration of the drums via fill-ins. Next is the inclusion of the overlapping clean tones of the guitar, and finally the coarse vocals of Senpai which can seep into the deepest areas of the body.

But where do I stand? How should I go about carving my rhythm on the stage? I had no idea. That place is just too far, too high and too dazzling for me. Rachmaninoff's piece had ended, and the stereo at the head of my bed was no longer playing. I was pulled back to reality, back into my room. I realized that I was deep in thought while sitting on my bed with my bass in my arms.

What should I do? That was replied to with Chiaki's voice in my head, _"Do I even have to say it? Practice"_. She's right. I really want to plug my bass into the amplifiers and practice at the loudest volume possible! There's a limit to the time I can spend in the school's practice room, and I'll be distracted by Senpai and Kaori's timbres anyway. My family's not at home today, but it's not like I can use the speakers in the living room either, since I'll be disturbing the neighbors if I do that.

If so I checked the time on the clock. It's still not eight, so I should be able to make it. After packing the bass into its casing, I jumped onto the bike and left my house. The southern entrance of the sizable train station is about twenty minutes away from my house by bicycle. The building where Hatake's Musical Instrument Store is in is located a few steps away from the overhead bridge, at the boundary between the shopping street and the residential area.

It's Senpai's working place, and I've been under their care for numerous occasions. There are three studios on the third story, though they are rather small and cramped. However, since Senpai holds the weaknesses of the store owner Kakashi (though she calls it the privileges of the employees), Kakashi said the members of feketerigó can use the studios for free as long as they are not occupied. I do pity the Kakashi, but as a poor student, I am grateful for the privilege as well.

"Eh? Naruto?"

When I walked into the store where even the walking space are filled with guitars, Kakashi revealed his face from behind his favorite ero book. Looks like he is manning the store by himself.

"Did you guys agree to meet up beforehand? She went up already," said Kakashi while pointing towards the ceiling.

"… Eh? Are you referring to… Senpai?"

"Nope. Chi-chan."

Upon opening the ridiculously heavy soundproof door, I was greeted by a series of intense drumming at the corridor. However, the beats stopped all of the sudden.

"… Naruto?"

Chiaki was sitting between the drums with her forehead glistering in sweat. She froze with her mouth opened wide when she saw me. Though that applies to me as well. Why is Chiaki here? Were all that practicing we had earlier still not enough for her?

"Hey? What's going on here?"

Chiaki walked towards my direction. Her face was giving off a radiant glow. She was only wearing a T-shirt and short pants even though it was already October. It was very much like what she wore during our summer training camp though. Then again, it is indeed hot and stuffy in the studio.

"Eh? Are you actually here to practice?" She asked when she saw my bass casing.

"Yeah… I want to practice with the amplifiers on."

"You'll have to end the practice if there are any customers here," with that said, Kakashi manager pushed me into the studio and closed the door. The smell of tobacco from the walls was mixed with the sweet scent of sweat. For some unknown reason, Chiaki was happily setting up the bass' amplifiers for me.

"What a coincidence. I am very surprised. I was feeling very uneasy due to the lack of practice today. Did Naruto come here because you find the amount of push-ups lacking as well?"

"Nope, I have had enough of push ups. Also, am I bothering you here?"

"Not at all, because we are the rhythm section. It will be better for us to play together."

But if possible, I hope to practice on my bass alone…

"Oh well, let's start! Just treat me as a metronome and play your bass!"

After starting on our practice, I realized it's just like what Chiaki said - the bass and drums are no enemies. Just like the sounds of heartbeats and footsteps, the instruments resonate with each other in order to move forward. The quavers, semiquavers and triplets - Chiaki was supporting my stiff wobbles with her steady steps. What an inconceivable feeling.

Come to think of it, this may be my first time playing together with Chiaki alone. There would always be the sound of Kagurazaka-senpai's guitar (which is like the scattering rays of the sun) or that of Kaori's guitar (akin to the crystallization of the cold air in the night bathed in the moon's light) mixed in between us.

It's mind-boggling. Compared to when Chiaki was drumming alone by herself, the sounds the drums made were much brighter than before - I could clearly hear each and every beat from her. Each time I pumped blood into my bass via my fingers, I will be reciprocated by the comfortable sound of a footstep. I could almost grasp the glimmer of the two hi-hat cymbals with my hands.

"… Wait, Chiaki. Let's rest for a while."

We had been practicing nonstop for god knows how long. Thanks to my sore wrists, it took me much difficulty to pull my fingers away from the strings in order to request Chiaki to stop. Drops of sweat were trickling down from my hair.

"Kaori can still continue playing, you know?"

The red-faced Chiaki said that provocatively as she swerved her knees and shoulders happily.

"Nope, sorry. I can't do that."

I took a gulp of bottled water. I finally can kind of understand the reason for Kaori to play together with Chiaki nonstop, as if she was bitten by a tarantula or something. Because the 'legs' will move on their own. There is no way we can stop.

With a smile on her face, Chiaki stood up from her chair to snatch away the bottled water from my hands before chugging it down. Water seeped out from the sides of her mouth and flowed to her collars along her neck.

"Phew!"

After the sigh, Chiaki took off her hair clip and shook her head. Some of her hair were stuck to her wet lips. I quickly diverted my gaze for some strange reason.

"It has been a while since I had so much fun with drumming."

"… Aren't you having fun all the time?"

"Hmm?"

Chiaki gave me a puzzled look as she stretched her wrists while holding onto the drum sticks.

"That's not the case. I am actually very nervous whenever Senpai or Kaori is around."

I looked at Chiaki's face in shock.

"Those two girls… it's not nice to be saying this, but they are practically monsters. I'll feel very uneasy whenever I am drumming behind them. There will be times where I think to myself, can I really sit here?"

I slowly sat myself down on a round chair with uneven legs and stared blankly at Chiaki's face. It looked like her gaze was on a place far away. So she does experience such feelings… as well, huh?

"I know, Senpai invited me into the band without any having expectations of me as a drummer, but there is nothing I can do about that. I just hope she can say this to me, that 'we cannot do without you'."

There was nothing else I could say. Chiaki was around Senpai much earlier than I have, and she was deeply attracted by Senpai's tone. However, she too knows she lacks the abilities to respond to Senpai's timbre. And she is following closely by Senpai's side precisely because she knows that. That's just like the way I am now. However, she did not turn her eyes away; neither did she run away from anything. She did not remain stagnant due to her sense of helplessness. She was not defeated by it. And that's how impressive Chiaki is.

"… Chiaki is already our indispensable drummer." I tried to say it to her truthfully.

A brief look of loneliness flashed in Chiaki's eyes. She then smiled shyly and said, "Thanks. I hope that there will be a day when Senpai says that to me as well."

"Senpai must have felt so all along, yeah? You're already very impressive, Chiaki. To think that you can make it till now just because of your love for Senpai-"

Chiaki suddenly stretched out her hands and pressed the tip of her drum stick against my collarbone.

"W-What?"

"Naruto, you've just said something really rude."

"Eh, why?"

"I do not only like Senpai. I am not so simple as to bind myself tightly to the band just for that reason alone."

"S-Sorry."

Yeah… her relationship with Kaori has improved as well. She did like hard rock all this while, and she never backs down whenever we have some disagreements on the arrangements of the songs.

"… But my biggest misfortune is probably the fact that the person who I love is in the band together with me right from the beginning."

Chiaki suddenly leaned weakly against the wall and murmured, "I am very satisfied with the way things are right now. Even if there are no improvements in our relationship… but isn't it great for us to be together like this for now? And I have no idea what I should do. Moreover, our relationship may become irreparable if I am to force our relationship to the next step, and we will never be able to revert to the way things were. If that is the case, then I might as well keep things the way they are…"

I have no idea why, but I can more or less understand her feelings. If we are talking about Senpai, it is impossible for things to end well regardless of what they do, since they are both girls.

No, Senpai will probably think that things will work out by themselves or something. I really can't tell if she is serious about the things she says. But at the very least, they can be together at the same place for now.

But that will not do. Things will go nowhere if she is content with the status quo. There will be a day when Senpai finally dumps her, and by then Chiaki will never be able to catch up with Senpai again.

It's the same for me as well. I am by Kaori's side, and at a much closer distance than Totsuka is. But that status quo is only something that happened by chance. Just then, Chiaki began drumming me on my shoulders, forehead and chest with her sticks.

Owowow! I lifted my arms in an attempt to shield myself, but that ended up with them being rapped by her mercilessly as well.

"H-Hold on, Chiaki, it really hurts! Why are you hitting me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Hey, rest time's over, so let's get going! We'll never catch up to them if all we do is rest."

Chiaki roared at me all of the sudden. She then tossed the bottled water towards me and returned to her seat between the drums. What the heck's with that?

"Didn't Senpai say this already? We'll be performing multiple suites during the school's festival! There will be no time for both of us to rest, so we have to practice more on the variations that we can use during the buffer."

"Right."

When she returned back from the student council's office, Senpai told us that she had managed to obtain permission to use the sports hall. However, that means they will have to reschedule the timetable all over again, so we do not know how much time we will be allocated. Because of that, Senpai suggested that in order for us to fully utilize the limited amount of time given to us, we should work on pieces that take up a longer duration. While the vocals and guitar solos would be separated by different phases, there would be no time for the rhythm section to pause and rest. There is a high possibility that we will be depended on to maintain the heated atmosphere of the performance.

"There is no charm in Naruto's bass at all!"

"You right…"

I do kind of realize it as well. However, that is one of the most truthful and harshest criticism that I've received from others. I see, so it lacks any charm…

"You know, you are over-coordinating yourself to me. It may be safer for you to play along to the bass drums, but you will never get to be in the spotlight like that. You are to add in a phrase whenever I pause. Understand?"

"… Got it."

"Let's start from the intro!"

After twirling around Chiaki's right palm once, the stick landed straight on the floor tom. I squeezed in a series of low notes from behind the beats which sounded like they were digging against the ground. The cramped stage was once again engulfed by the passionate heartbeats. So when people say that one will 'forget the time', they do really mean that.

With that, we continued playing despite being drenched with sweat. We did not even have time to catch our breaths. When I regained my senses, I could hear someone singing. I was wondering to myself where have I heard that voice before, and then I realized the singer was none other than me. The bass and drum forms the 'shape' of a band, of which we can use to expand on our imagination of all the notes.

I could not bring myself not to sing. We did not even notice the lighting up of the red light which signaled the end of our time. It was only when the store manager came in gingerly to stop us by switching off the power supply that we realized we were exhausted — we slumped onto the floor in exhaustion. I could still faintly feel the vibration of the strings on my fingers. That feels just great.

From the next day onward, Chiaki and I decided to head to Hatake's Musical Instrument Store everyday after school. Since Senpai cycles to and from school, and Kaori lives in the opposite direction as us, we are the only ones to take the train home.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ180** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Let's practice in secret and surprise them!" Chiaki said that to me excitedly.

However…

"You and young man have been frequenting the studio lately."

"Eh? W-What do you mean?"

Chiaki feigned ignorance when she was questioned by Senpai. Then again, Senpai's an employee there, so it's natural for her to know that.

"Then again, to think that both of you were hiding it from Comrade Miyazono and me. That's very cold of you two."

"Because we were planning to surprise the hell out of you two during the actual performance after we have undergone a series of intensive training in secret!"

"Whatever. I shall make use of the time to deepen the friendship between Comrade Miyazono and I."

"E-Eh?"

Kaori, who was strumming her guitar in the corner of the room while sneaking peeks at us, suddenly jumped up in shock. Her hair rose upwards for an instant.

"You guys probably don't know this, but Comrade Miyazono recently came to me crying. As she hugged me, she complained about how young man has been ignoring her. I have no choice but to console her."

Eh? Me?

"Stupid Kyouko! I did not do that!" Kaori stood up with her face flushed red. "Quit staring at me! Don't believe a single word of Kyouko."

Senpai ended the topic frivolously by hugging Kaori tightly and tapping her gently on her shoulders. She then turned to face me and said, "I am glad to see that everyone's fired up."

But something happened that poured cold water over us.

It was after school on a Friday. Since the sports day is coming close, Chiaki and Kaori were required to join in the practice for our fight against the other classes, so they will only be coming for club activities later. Since I had nothing to do on my hands, I decided to take a trip to the music preparation room to find some classical music scores that we can use for the performance.

Everyone had already gathered at the practice room after I returned there with a bundle of sloppily picked music scores. It seemed that Chiaki and Kaori had rushed down to our place straight after from their practice - they were still wearing the blue and yellowish-green cheerleading outfit. However, the atmosphere in the room was incredibly heavy. It was as though the colors of their costume were dulled due to that.

Just what is happening here?

"It seems like we are allocated only twenty minutes for our performance…" Said Chiaki in a distressed mood.

"W-What?"

"I am talking about the amount of time we can use the sports hall for during the school's festival. They said that the schedule is filled up by performances by the Drama Club and Karate Club, so they can only spare us a maximum of twenty minutes."

"Twen…" I was at a loss for words.

It would be okay if we can perform four to five songs within twenty minutes. However, fifty minutes went by in a flash when we were performing live back in summer. There is no way Chiaki and I can showoff the results of our special training should we be allocated such a short amount of time. No one was done with the preparation of their instruments, perhaps because of how depressed everyone was from the bad news.

"There's nothing much we can do within only twenty minutes. It would be over when we are just done with heating up the atmosphere."

"… Kyouko, is there nothing we can do?"

Kaori looked at Kagurazaka-senpai, who was hugging one of her knees as she sat on the long table in the room. There was no response from Senpai, however. Nothing was said; all she did was to press her forehead against her knee.

"Kyouko?"

"Mmm? Ah, nothing. Sorry. I was just… thinking about something."

Senpai must have suffered a huge blow from the the way the committee members dealt with this. However, knowing Senpai, she should be thinking of a way to break the deadlock…

"My eyes are drawn by their cheerleading outfit. What do you think, young man? Let's wear that when we get on stage."

"Please be more serious about this!" I slammed my fist into the wall without even thinking.

Senpai said unhappily, "I am thinking about it seriously. I think they should be here soon."

"Who are you referring to?"

"Our enemies."

When the school bell rang at five (a nominal indication of the end of school), the door of our practice room was suddenly rapped hard by someone. We were practicing on our ensemble, so the room was filled with the sound of rock. We would not have realized there was someone knocking on the door if I was not leaning against it. And so I raised my hand to stop our playing. That is my responsibility as part of the rhythm section. The music will come to a stop very quickly should the sounds of either the bass or drums be missing.

"… Someone's here?" Asked Senpai as she wiped her sweat.

I nodded my head and opened the door.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting."

The first person who stepped into the room was the student council president, Sumire Kano. Kano-senpai is Kagurazaka-senpai classmate, she is a beautiful girl with waist-length blue hair. I've seen her a few times when I visit Kagurazaka-senpai class. Another two to four people came in after her, and the room of Folk Music Club was cramped as a result.

"Well then, Kyouko. As per our agreement, I have brought them here. You can discuss your things over there."

And with that, Kano-senpai waved her hand irresponsibly. The scary thing was, two of the people behind her consisted of stocky guys in their karate gear. There was also two… girls(?) dressed in kinagashi with a pair of daisho hanging around their waists. I had no idea what was going on around here. Kaori hid herself behind me in fear.

"What, why are we discussing at a place like this?" One of the girls in the vagabond garb asked unhappily.

"Didn't I explain it already?" Kano-senpai answered in a irritatingly relaxed tone.

"Because the timing for the classes' performances are untouchable! There's the masquerade contest, after which we have to split up the two hours between the Drama Club, Karate Club and Folk Music Club. Negotiate among yourselves should you have any problem with the allocation decided by us."

Oh, those two samurai are from the Drama Club - so they came here in their costumes. I was shocked by their appearances earlier on…

"See ya, Kyouko." Kano-senpai waved her hand gently and walked out of the practice room after she pushed the samurai and the karate duo aside. Meaning to say, the student council and the committee members have shoved the problematic scheduling away from themselves. How could they be so irresponsible?

"The Folk Music Club should perform at the music hall!" Said one of the tall black-belt irritatingly as he sat on the bass amplifiers.

"That will solve everything. Things are so complicated because of you guys cutting in from behind."

"It's the Karate Club who cut into the queue in the first place…" One of the Drama Club members said that softly, and she was greeted with a fierce stare from the orange-belt. It felt like he shot a glance at me as well.

Kagurazaka-senpai pushed me aside and stood herself before the black-belt. "Will the Karate Club be responsible for any injuries that may happen during our performance?"

"What does that have to do with us? We've already decided to perform more than a hundred variations of moves, followed by a talk given by a master. If the Folk Music Club must join in the fray, then you guys will have to end your performance in ten minutes."

"Hold on, don't decide that by yourselves. We are already done choosing our script!" The vagabond interrupted.

"The Folk Music Club and Drama Club will have to finish everything in forty minutes! And even with that, we are still running very tight on time for our preparation!"

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"You should have told us earlier that you want to use the sports hall! We have been preparing for this since last year!"

"Why don't you guys perform at the music hall as well? They can fit in more audiences there."

"The stage is not designed for plays! Stop talking if you know nothing! Also, why don't you guys perform at the combative sports center instead?"

"Where the hell are we going to get our audiences from!?"

"It's not like anyone will be interested anyway."

"What did you just say!? Are you asking for a fight?"

Why the hell are you people quarreling in our practice room!? I have no chance of interrupting them, so I scanned around the room once to see if there is anyone who could save us. Just then, I saw Kagurazaka-senpai beside me lick her round her lips once. Oh god, this person here is actually enjoying the atmosphere.

Just as Senpai was about to join the battle, the cymbals behind us gave a sudden clash. I reacted a second slower than the karate guy and the vagabond who were about to brawl it out. We turned our head backwards in shock.

"Stop stirring up a ruckus in our practice room! Now is not the time for us to be quarreling. We should at least know how much time each club needs!" Chiaki stood up furiously behind the drums.

The members from Drama Club finally sat themselves down after being pointed at by Chiaki's drum stick.

"We definitely need eighty minutes. However, that is just the performance. We'll require ten minutes for the preparation of the large props." Chiaki then directed her sight on to the black-belt. "We need forty minutes for our performance."

There is really no time to spare even after we've excluded the Folk Music Club. And we did not even factor in the time needed for preparation and packing-up.

"How much time does the Folk Music Club want?" The Drama Club member asked exasperatedly as she crossed her arms before her chest.

"There will never be enough, even if we multiple forever by itself. But conservatively speaking, we need at least an hour." Kagurazaka-senpai made yet another provocative line of hers. The two Karate Club members put on a haughty expression and grunted.

"That is definitely unacceptable. Darn, one of you two should just give up already."

"It's the sports hall we are talking about here, so the cultural clubs should scram already!"

"What? I don't understand a single word of what you've said!"

Another round of meaningless squabble. I stole another glance at the profile of Senpai. Her face was filled with energy. My intuition told me ah, it's about time for her to say it.

"How about this then…"

Even though she did not yell, her voice was penetrating. Everyone that was quarreling stopped and looked at her silently.

Senpai then said, "Let's decide via a competition."

Club activities can generally be split into two genres: sports and arts. To take them a step further, there are people who differentiate the personality of others via those two genres as well. However, the most disputed thing about this is the categorization of the Drama Club and the music clubs. Obviously, the two belong to the arts group rather than sports group. However, thanks to their club activities, their members are required to undergo physical training that was comparable to that of sports clubs. It was not something to be underestimated. It was not surprising for the Karate Club to do this, but the Drama Club too had accepted Senpai's proposal as well. In a sense, it was something to be expected.

"Let's settle it all on the sports day. It just so happens that there is a very appropriate event known as the inter-club relay race. Based on the results, the higher-ranked clubs can take away a relative amount of time from the lower-ranked ones. Simple?"

Oi, hold on…

"You guys are from the arts clubs, right? The relay-race will be held separately for the arts and the sports clubs, won't it?" The Karate Club member shrugged questioningly.

"Don't you worry. Comrade Aihara is a sports committee member." Senpai patted Chiaki, who was standing at her side.

"We are very flexible at things like this. The other clubs will complain should the Karate Club participates in the race of the arts clubs. No one will say anything if the Drama Club and us are to participate in the race of the sports clubs."

"You guys may be fine with that, but do not decide on behalf of the Drama Club."

"We are OK with that as well." The vagabond lady said that calmly.

Black-belt, orange-belt and I were all surprised by her statement.

"You people are underestimating the training of the Drama Club! A karate match lasts for only about three minutes or so, am I right? Each of our performance on stage is a battle which lasts for an hour!"

That was quite the provocation from her, and enough for everyone to reach a consensus. After those guys left, Kaori, who had been hiding behind me all these while, tugged Senpai by her sleeves.

"How many people do we need for the relay-race?"

"Exactly four. Because it is a 1600m relay-race!"

"… I-I'm participating as well?"

Kaori has been watching from the sides during our physical education lessons. She was obviously taken by surprise.

"Comrade Miyazono is the reason why they had accepted my suggestion that quickly." Senpai patted Kaori's head lovingly as well.

"But I… will be pulling everyone down."

"Didn't I always say this? The battle was already over before it has even started." Senpai placed her hands on Chiaki and Kaori's shoulders before looking in my direction with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry. They've already lost the moment they agreed to the competition."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ181** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After bidding Senpai goodbye on our way home, the three of us made our way towards the train station.

I asked Chiaki, "You jog in the morning, right?"

"Eh? Yeah, about ten kilometers. But I used to do fifteen."

You're a monster! I thought to myself. I then followed up with, "How early do you start?"

"Six-thirty… Wait, why? Is Naruto joining in too? Really?"

"Mmm. I may not be able to complete the full course together with you, but I'll try my best to wake up early."

"Whoa! It will be Naruto's fault if it rains tomorrow!"

"Shut up. Whatever you say."

Just then, Kaori tugged on my sleeve from the other side.

"… Is it because of the relay-race?"

"That's one of the reasons."

More importantly, it will be shameful if Kaori and I are to suffer from breathing difficulties while we are on the stage. But that is just too embarrassing for me to say it out loud.

Kaori stared at the bass's casing that was hanging from my back and mumbled with an almost inaudible voice, "Together… with Chiaki…"

And the day ended like that.

I was surprised I actually managed to wake up early on the Monday of the following week. Six-thirty in the morning. I went to school together with Chiaki for our morning practice. We ran to the staff room to pick up the key of the practice room in order to place our instruments in it before we run. However, the key was not in the key box.

Eh? Chiaki and I then witnessed something unbelievable in the practice room.

"Morning…"

Kaori was stretching herself shyly behind the drums. That was the first time I had seen her in her sports attire. Though it was strange for me to be saying this since I had already seen her in her swimwear, but her legs are really slender to the point where it's worrying.

"W-What's going on here?"

"I am joining the run."

E-Eh?

"Because I can't lose!" Kaori stood up with her face flushed red.

She was looking at Chiaki when she said that. Indeed, this was a fight which we cannot lose. Our performance time would be reduced to naught if we lose. I never expected Kaori to be that motivated though.

"I wonder if you can keep up with us?" Chiaki moved her face close to Kaori's as she said that teasingly.

"… I'll do my best."

As we began our run, Chiaki went into her devil-coach mode yet again - perhaps because her hot-blooded sporty personality was boiling. Those eyes of hers looked really scary when she was encouraging the panting Kaori loudly. Also, that "Min-on! Fight!" cheer of yours is really embarrassing, so can you please stop shouting that already? It's still in the early morning for now, but we're within the school's vicinity and there are people walking around us!

Before long, Kaori was close to the limit from her fatigue. She was left so far behind to the point where she could not even see Chiaki's back. If you are wondering why I knew, it was because I was left far behind as well. Embarrassing, I know.

"You can… g-go on ahead, I'll be… alright after… a rest…" Kaori said that choppily as she squatted down by the roadside. Her back heaved up and down intensely each time she took a breath. I was quite worried when I saw that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine."

"How about I piggyback you while I run?"

"You idiot, that will be pointless, wouldn't it?"

"Not at all. I mean, Kaori is really light, so I am thinking — will it be better for my training if I am to piggyback you while I run?"

However, I quickly decided against it after projecting the image in my mind. That's just too embarrassing. Kaori finally got herself up by grabbing onto my arm tightly.

"Are you serious? Why are you willing to do even that? Is it because you have seen how hardworking Chiaki is?"

"Not just that."

I allowed Kaori to lean against my back before I resumed my steps. She was so light, it was worrying.

"Chiaki said she will be satisfied as long as she can be in the same band together with the person whom she loves. But that will not do."

It may be easier to maintain the status quo. However, I wish to turn the room into a place filled with passion and pulsation; a place that can support the music played by Kaori. But it will be embarrassing to voice out my thoughts, so all I did is to walk silently as I carried Kaori on my back.

"… Did Chiaki really say those things to you?" Came the voice of Kaori next to my ear.

"Mmm. But she was probably referring to Senpai."

"Idiot."

Kaori's weight disappeared off my back all of the sudden. She left my side.

"Hey, start running! Chiaki will be further and further ahead of us if you do not hurry."

And with that, she began sprinting. That back of hers with her yellow colored hair fluttering in the air became smaller and smaller. What was going on here? What was up with her? I followed in her tracks.

Obviously, Kaori was breathless before long, thus allowing me to catch up from behind. This time, she pressed her palms against the asphalt and panted, "Don't worry about me, go! You have to catch up to Chiaki!"

In the end, Kaori was harshly scolded by Chiaki, who actually led us by a lap. Not only so, she was made to run despite her wobbly steps. I guess no one would ever know which club we are from just by looking at the commotion.

After our lessons, Kagurazaka-senpai abandoned all intentions of a band practice and began discussing our battle plan happily.

"I've already decided on the running order. The first runner will be Comrade Aihara - that's because it's the leg where the chances of contact between the runners will be at its highest. Putting the Drama Club aside, the Karate Club may pull something on us. It will be even better if we can retaliate by making them fall without any body contact, such as using moves like the 'phantom throw'."

"Senpai, judo is not magic, so there are no such moves."

"Next will be Comrade Miyazono. You should try your best to be as cute as you can be so that those from the Karate Club will not lay their hands on you. That should allow us to maintain the lead. Then young man is up next… Mmm, all you need to do is to run. The last runner will be me. Our lead will probably be gone when race gets to that stage, but since I do not have to worry about my back, that also means it will be easier for me to catch up from behind."

Hey, that's a totally crazy plan! How can she be that optimistic? It was like she did not even consider the possibility of us losing. I was speechless as usual.

"Also, we have already decided on the details of the competition."

Senpai spread out a copy of a pledge letter in front of us, and on it was a incredibly exaggerated content: {The Drama Club (henceforth referred to as "Party A"), Karate Club (henceforth referred to as "Party B") and Folk Music Research Club (henceforth referred to as "Party C") shall abide to the following conditions-} and etc. It was filled with lots of technical terms, complete with the stamps from the student council committee and the school's festival committee at the very end.

"Why the formalities…"

"We can't be sloppy about this. It would be problematic if we are to argue on the legitimacy of the terms and conditions. I have left the original copy with the student council. Just as written in the agreement, the winner can take away ten minutes of the performing time for every difference in the rankings. For example, if we come in fourth and the Drama Club sixth, our time will increase by twenty minutes, while theirs will be reduced by the same amount. We have also agreed that the other conditions will remain as per what is determined initially, and nothing is to be changed."

"H-Hold on. As per what is determined initially? How much time are we allocated?"

"Hmm? It's written very clearly in here as well, yeah? According to the timetable planned by the school's festival committee, the Drama Club will begin their performance from 3pm for an hour; next, we will take over at 4pm and perform until 4.20pm. Lastly, the Karate Club will start from 4.20pm all the way till 5pm."

"We'll be out of the running if we're ranked lower than the two clubs…"

"There's no need for you to dwell on what may happen if we lose. We have nothing to lose right from the start."

With that said, Senpai gave me a hard slap on my back.

"To be honest, we're in the most disadvantageous position for the current allocation. The Drama Club starts first, so they can begin with their preparations during the masquerade contest. Since a play cannot be interrupted halfway, they should be very confident of eating up our twenty minutes. The Karate Club is the last, meaning to say there will be no complaints regardless of how long they extend their performance. However, as we are a band, it will be easier for them to negotiate on the length of our performance. They will definitely ask us to perform our songs within the restricted amount of time."

"That's just mean," Chiaki smashed the cymbals as she said that.

"So you see? It's impossible for us to lose. We can only win. Isn't that so?"

But Kagurazaka-senpai did not explain any further. From the following day onward, Senpai would always be late for the band. She was also frequently seen around the teachers and school's festival committee members at places like the staff room, student council room and audiovisual room. Perhaps she's hatching something in secret. We've decided to ignore that.

Chiaki, Kaori and I will gather at the practice room everyday at 6.30am before going on our morning run, after which will be the morning practice.

Why did Kaori wish to join in the run as well? Probably because she wants to catch up to a certain someone? As for me, my answer is crystal clear. I want to catch up to Kaori. Because I wish to stand on a stage that is unaffected by time and allow Kaori to listen to my music. I want her to know that a dependable rhythm section that is worthy of her trust will be by her side always, pulsating endlessly.

And that is my reason for running.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ182** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

As I welcomed the cold autumn breeze that brushed against my face as I ran, a tune flowed in my mind. The stretch of road was filled with heroes who had their dreams broken. They gambled their everything into the final reckless dash - Though everyone was planning to escape tonight, there was not a single place to hide.

May we try our best to live on with those sorrows in our hearts…

Multiple gunshots rang through out the school's sports grounds that was bathed under the glaring sun. The sun which was high in the air was beginning its descent into the western horizon. Beneath it were five sports committee members redrawing the white lines of the tracks. I could almost smell the odors of their sweat that had seeped its way into the soil.

Thirteenth October, sports day.

The afternoon marks the end of an intense cheerleading competition. What's coming up next is a war of attrition. You heard it right. A war of attrition.

"Is there anyone who can take over the people for the four- hundred meters race? Four people were injured during the cavalry battle."

"We still have the long distance race after this, so not us!"

"Stop with those excuses and get going! You can run as long as you've got two legs on you!"

Shinka Nibutani, the lady boss of Class 2B, handed down those orders coldly. No one dared to oppose her.

"Boss, we're lacking in manpower for defense for the boutaoshi event!"

"Head to the infirmary and bring back those people who are suffering from only minor injuries!"

That's quite inconsiderate and forceful of her. I remember Senpai saying that this was the same for the school's sports day for each and every year. The cavalry battle and boutaoshi will be held twice, once in the morning and once in the afternoon (female and male contests), so it was a death march where we will definitely end up with casualties.

What the hell were the sports committee thinking? The fuzzy speakers were broadcasting an announcement, requesting the participants of the inter-club relay race to assemble. I gingerly sneaked out of the allocated area of Class 2B.

Kagurazaka-senpai, Chiaki and Kaori were already waiting at the southern corner of the participants area; both Chiaki and Kaori had changed out of their cheerleading outfits. The three of them were not wearing their sports attire, but the feketerigó T-shirt made by Chiaki earlier on. That's right. Senpai was already carrying out her plans in secret, just like how it has always been.

And then came a roar from the speakers, " **I am Isshiki Makoto from the the Broadcasting Club -" "and I am Naruko Namikaze from the Track and Field team. We are your live commentators who will be analyzing the events for today."**

Why do we have live commentary and analysis for a high school's sports day? Who is your target audience? The sports committee members were already getting carried away with the commentary by the afternoon.

 **"Naruko-chan, what's coming up next is the inter-club relay race. First up is the race between the sports clubs. However, it seems like two of the participating clubs are not really sports related."**

 **"That's right, Isshiki-kun. Well, since the Drama Club will be performing a drama which involves sword-fighting scenes, they can be considered to be a relative of the Kendo Club. As for the Folk Music Club, I am not really sure, but I think the musicians will slam their guitars at people during the rock performances, so you can think it as a sort of martial arts. Ahahaha."**

Please do not say whatever comes to your mind, Naruko.

 **"And new rules will be incorporated into the inter-club relay races from this year onward: the clubs will have to wear their respective attires during the race."**

That's the secret weapon of Kagurazaka-senpai. I looked at the participants who were gradually gathering at the participants area; in particular, I was looking for the members from the Drama Club and Karate Club.

Obviously, the Karate Club members were wearing their karategi. Barefooted.

It was even worse for the Drama Club. Since they've no set attire, they have to follow the rules set by the sports committee - which is to wear the attires that they will be wearing for the performance. That means the kinagashi as well as the daisho hanging by their waists.

Honestly speaking, both parties are wearing attires that were not exactly suitable for running. Whoa, one of the Karate Club members was staring fiercely in our direction. They must be pretty pissed. Standing in line next to us, the samurai lady from the Drama Club shot a glance at Kagurazaka-senpai while muttering clearly, "How very despicable of you. You sure know how to create trouble for us." Senpai feigned an air of innocence.

The sports committee members were around when Senpai suggested that idea, and within them are those from the Karate Club as well. They objected against it vehemently. However, sports day can be considered as a festival of sorts, and since it has no effect on the standings of scores of the inter-class competition, priority is given to the idea which can heat up the atmosphere. Just to add on, the other clubs that were participating in this event were sport clubs like Football, Baseball and Track and Field - needless to say, they will be unaffected by the proposed idea, so they agreed to it readily.

Senpai knew that would happen.

 **"But the second runner of Folk Music is** ** _her_** **. You know, the sheltered Princess who had never once attended any of the physical education lessons."**

I was surprised. Kaori's nickname actually made it that far? Also, Naruko Please stop talking about things that would bring down our morale even before the race has begun! Then again, it was true that Kaori is the obstacle that will totally eliminate all the advantages that Senpai had forcefully obtained for us. The Karate Club and Drama Club will probably send their fastest runners, but we only have four people in our club.

Kaori had her blond colored hair tied up into a ponytail and was standing before me with her back facing me. She then turned her head around. Her grey blue eyes were filled with sincere determination.

"I will definitely pass the baton to you." Said Kaori as she stared at me.

"I will definitely pass it to you."

I nodded my head. I was slightly overwhelmed by her determination. That's right. Now's not the time to be complaining. The only thing left to do is to run.

 **"And. Here. Comes. The. PARTICIPAAAAAANTS!"**

Isshiki and Naruko screamed as they commented on what was happening. For some unknown reason, we ran onto the track in eight rows of fours despite the lack of background music. My nasal cavity was burnt by the smell of dust and lime. Cheerleading banners fluttered before our eyes, while the wind carried the sound of the cheers.

The 1600m relay-race was split into four laps, and it was held on the unbelievably huge 400m running track in our school. It was a harsh race which will last around five minutes. All the runners had gathered in front of the VIP seats. As the first runner positioned themselves while the starter carried the pistol onto the pitch, I turned around and asked Senpai, "… Why didn't you tell us about your ploy earlier?"

'Competitors will have to wear their respective attires' - the announcement from the sports committee would be passed down only to the president of the club, who was Senpai. We only came to know about it yesterday.

Senpai answered me with a faint smile, "I was looking at the three of you running and sweating every morning from the rooftops. The scene was so incredibly dazzling that I could not bring myself to inform you people about my petty tricks."

So you do come to school every morning? Then how about you attend your lessons?

"Moreover, it is not like it is an incredibly huge ploy or something. When starting gun fires, we can obtain victory only by relying on our heart and our legs."

"You mean we've nothing else once the race starts?" I asked weakly. I mean, I am worried. I could sense Kaori's gaze from behind me, glancing past my shoulders.

"Yeah, we no longer have any direct strategies. All that's left are things like this."

With that said, Senpai showed me the item in her hand secretly. It's a MD with the label [Offenbach Heaven and Hell. It's a very well known piece by itself, though there are some who will recognize it as the jingle used in the commercial of the pastry chain Bunmeido. In any case, it's a well-known operetta that is incorporated into the standard tracks to be used in the sports day… Wait, what is it doing here? Won't they be using it during the events?

"Yeah, so I secretly swapped this with the rock music which we like."

Just as I lifted my head to look at Senpai in surprise, the starting gun fired at the exact same time with the fill of the drums. I turned my head around in shock. What I saw was the starting line being torn apart by winds of various colors as they dashed away. I stared at Chiaki's tiny body as the group of shoving runners approached the very first corner.

What was played through the speakers was the pure and flawless strumming of a guitar which could bring one to tears, followed by the glamorous sound of the piano that came into the fray together with a series of low drumming, which sounded like the gradually increasing rumblings of the ground. A certain microphone picked up the conversation between the sports committee who were at the seats reserved for them.

 **"… Eh?"**

 **"Were we supposed to play this song?"**

Next came the hoarse singing which sounded like it was intended to crush that conversation into pieces.

It was Bruce Springsteen.

— Born to Run

My body gave a subconscious tremble. How? This song has been playing on and on in my mind for the past two weeks whenever I was doing the morning run.

"It has to be this song. Am I right?" Mumbled Senpai from behind me. I turned around on reflex and stared at her face. Can she see through everything? Or, would that be the song which appears in our mind whenever we want to want to express our feelings as we run? I guess the latter should be closer to the truth.

I looked into the cloudless sky. The deep belief in the powers of rock-and-roll was sprinting within me, causing my blood to burn.

I searched for Chiaki as I scanned the track, and I found her when the leading runner reached the first corner. The third runner with a small white frame, with her pink headband fluttering in the winds. My fists were clenched subconsciously. A group of runners was following Chiaki closely behind, and among them was a runner in karategi.

Where was the Drama Club? I could not see any of those attention- grabbing attires. How could this be? Where on earth - The first and second runner were neck to neck with each other, and I was shocked by what I saw. The second runner was the girl from Drama Club who spoke to us with a threatening tone. I did not locate her earlier because I was searching the back. So that was not just all talk, she was really something.

Naruko was shouting excitedly, **"Drama Club! Drama Club's second and following closely behind!"**

An earth-ripping roar erupted from around us. The leading runner from the Football team took a fall — seemed like his leg was hooked by the sword hanging from the Drama Club runner's waist or something. A chill ran down my spine as I looked at the fall which stirred up a cloud of dust. There was the possibility that the runners at the back may get themselves entangled in this mess.

Someone slipped through the chaotic crowd without hesitation and burst her way to the front.

"Chiaki!" Kaori shouted.

That was indeed Chiaki, who was sprinting forward in a straight line while ignoring the footsteps of the guys who were closing in on her. It was as though Bruce Springsteen's powerful voice had given her a push from behind - I could almost see those splattering sweat drops of hers.

The blue attires of the Track and Field team finally overlapped with Chiaki's small silhouette in the third corner. Kaori stood up and turned her head around to look at me with a gaze, from which I sensed how she was overwhelmed with pressure. We had never expected Chiaki to approach the ending point neck to neck with the hot favorites.

"I'll be waiting for you!" I squeezed out that line with all my might.

"Do not care about those behind you! Also, there is no need for you to worry about those in front of you! It's okay even if you are overtaken by others! All you need to do is to run towards me!"

"I-I get it!" The blushing Kaori shook her ponytail and began sprinting on the track.

A cheer rang yet again. I lifted my body to look at the forth corner. The leading two runners came into contact with each other by their elbows. The lighter Chiaki was almost pushed out of the inner lane. The upper body of the Track and Field member took a huge wobble as well.

Chiaki was the one with the faster recovery rate. However, the strength of the Track and Field team was indeed something, especially when it came to sprinting in a straight path. They had gained a lead of a few meters by the time Chiaki had passed the baton to the second runner. An amber-colored wind streaked past my sight - Kaori's hair was fluttering in the air due to her speed.

"… Sorry for not getting the lead."

The panting and sweating Chiaki wobbled towards us and collapsed in Senpai's bosom.

"No, you've done incredibly well. That was way beyond my expectations." Senpai hugged Chiaki tightly.

I wanted to say some words of consolation to Chiaki, who bit her lips bitterly. However, I could not say anything at all. I turned my head and saw her blond hair fluttering gently with the wind along the edge of the track as it reflected the rays of the sun. I slammed my fist against my knees when I saw Kaori being overtaken by the runners one by one. There was no need to be flustered!

The Track and Field team built a sizable lead - about half a lap difference compared to the last runner. Just then, the dull white silhouette of the karategi closed in on Kaori. I was shocked - that guy reached his hand towards Kaori's hair.

I stood up on reflex. God damn it, what was he trying to do!? Kaori strayed off towards the outer lanes of the track, and that made the Karate Club member missed his grasp. My mind was filled with my prayers. Please come back to us safe and sound, no matter what happens! The runners were approaching the third corner as Kaori was overtaken by the third person.

"Where do you think you're supposed to be, young man? Get onto the track now!"

I was shocked motionless by Senpai's sudden voice. Oh right, what am I doing? I was the next runner.

"You are a guy, so the Karate Club will probably not go easy on you. Be careful." She hammered my back - "You don't have to think of anything. We'll win as long as you pass the baton to me."

And with that, she pushed me onto the track. Quite a few of those different colored batons flashed by me as the runners were passing the baton to their next runner. The Baseball Team, the Drama Club, followed by the Kendo Club. Next was the Karate Club.

Just then, I noticed the third runner of Drama Club exchange looks with his counterpart from the Karate Club, who was right next to him. They nodded their heads together.

What was with that? They should be bitter enemies, no? However, the two of them disappeared from my sight after having received their batons. I caught sight of Kaori in the fourth corner. Her headband was missing, and her hair was all messed up because of rushing wind. However, she was still running towards me.

I moved a few steps back in the relay zone so as to get myself acquainted to the rhythm of her steps. I then began accelerating. Kaori was getting closer and closer, and our distance had gradually shrunk by an arm's distance with each of her passing steps. I was already in the air the moment I felt the icy touch on my fingers along with hearing the sounds of the saxophone solo of Born to Run.

White lines were flowing past my feet at an unbelievable pace. I reached the corner in an instant, and it felt like the centrifugal force pulled me away from the track. The oncoming wind flew into my nose and seared the deepest parts of my brain.

I saw the back of the karategi. It was that orange-belt guy. The distance between us had shortened to within an arm's length. He saw me when he turned his head around, and on his face was a twisted expression. Must be painful to run barefooted - his running style looked very unnatural. I will have to at least get close to the Drama Club after overtaking him. That was the position I was aiming for before I passed the baton to Senpai.

I could no longer hear the sound of my footsteps by the time I reached the second corner. All I heard was the intense thumping of my heart, the wind that howled past me as well as the sound of the guitar played by Springsteen.

The back of the dirty karategi was getting closer and closer. His running was off and his upper body was trembling. I was certain he would leave the inner lane if his center of gravity was shifted outwards during the bend. And so I will have to conserve my energy until that happens.

The wind blew a small grain of rock onto my face. As I refocused my attention, I saw a narrow gap appearing in the inner lane. The Karate Club member was veering towards the outer lanes.

It was only when I slipped into the gap that I realized it was all a trap. By then, it was already too late.

That orange-belt bastard lifted his elbow. He stretched out his leg to knock it against my calf. My vision wobbled and my body took half a turn. The sounds of my heartbeats, the wind and the guitar were all engulfed by a scrapping noise. My right cheek was assaulted by an unbelievable burning sensation, followed by the feelings of pain and dampness. My right hand grabbed hard onto the baton subconsciously in order not to let go of it.

The orange-belt and I was tangled up into a mess as we rolled away from the tracks and towards the audiences seats. Next came a series of shrieks. My consciousness was slowly getting hazy. I swallowed the pungent metallic taste into my stomach. Just as I was about to lift my head up, I could feel the back of my head coming into contact with something.

That orange-belt bastard was actually laying on my back. Get off! Get off of me!

"Hey, are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"Medic!"

I could hear a few voices with my ears, but I ignored all of them. Don't touch me, the relay race is still ongoing. However, the orange-belt bastard grabbed onto my wrist tightly just as I was about to push myself off the ground.

"… Y-You!"

Are you really that desperate to stop me with those despicable means of yours? Are you dumb!? All I could do is to look at the Drama Club runner getting further and further away from me. But I was unable to make any sound with someone lying on my body, so the only thing I could do was to crawl on the ground while dragging him along with me. I have to get myself back onto the track even if I can only inch closer a centimeter at a time. My legs were losing strength, and I could not push away the weight on my back. I could not stand up.

"Get off!" I roared furiously.

"It will end up with the both of us losing, so get off!"

That orange-belt bastard replied by increasing the strength of his grip around my wrist. That fu*cking bastard!

Suddenly…

 **"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAND UP! DON'T LOSE!"**

"N-Naruko…" I heard the voice of my sister from the speakers.

My mind cleared all of the sudden. I realized something. That's the motive of the Karate Club all along — to perish together with Folk Music Club. As we only have twenty minutes of performance time, we'll lose all of it as long as we are last and the Drama Club gets anything higher than sixth. With that, they can kick us out of the sports complex. All that was left after that was to work on the details and pass the remaining unused time to the Karate Club. So they had formed an alliance in secret and planned all of this.

God damn it, to think… to think that we've actually lost to these people.

However, I could not shake away the orange-belt bastard who clung onto my back like a zombie. All I could do was to grit my teeth and slither forward like a slug. Faraway from us, the Drama Club team was passing the baton to their last runner.

 **"NARUTO IT'S NOT TOO LATE, SO STAND UP! DON'T LOSE!"** Naruko's voice pierced its way deep into my consciousness.

I lifted my heavy head to accept the voice which grabbed me and touched my heart. That's right, I am still carrying Chiaki, Kaori and Senpai on my shoulders. I have to continue running. This despicable person is nothing compared to the weight of the responsibility on me. Thanks Naruko.

 **"GO! GO! NARUTO!"** Naruko's cheers just so happen to overlap with Bruce Springsteen's scream.

I mustered all my strength to lift up my shoulders and pushed myself off the ground. There was a jolt of pain as the wind blew against my face. For a brief moment, I could feel the singing voice descending onto my eyelids.

 _ **—**_ _ **Someday girl I don't know when we're gonna get to that place**_

 _ **Where we really wanna go, and we'll walk in the sun…**_

 _ **But till then, tramps like us - Baby we're born to run.**_

 _ **We're born to run.**_

I kicked my feet against the sand, shifted my body weight forward and began to sprint wildly. All those time, I never let go of the baton in my hand. Though I could feel something tumbling off my back, it did not matter to me anymore.

At the end of the corner was a few white lines extending away from my feet, and I could see the silhouette with black hair standing near the converging point of these lines. Blood and sweat were flowing into my eyes, but I still did my best to keep them opened.

I lifted the baton and stretched out my arm to pass it to her. I could sense a resounding feeling passing through my hands. In the next instant, a crazy strength pulled the baton away from my grip. My knees collapsed onto the ground amid a cloud of dust. I could faintly see the two braids fluttering in the air like the tail- feathers of a wild beast as it flapped its wings and flew away from me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ183** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I was sent to the infirmary right after that, so I did not know the details. From the commentary and the photos, it's obvious that the whole incident had stirred up quite a ruckus.

Nibutani aka Mori-sama, the female boss of Class 2B, was someone who lacked any sense of compassion. I was forced to leave the infirmary bed to participate in the final boutaoshi event held in the afternoon. Moreover, I was given the most difficult task of supporting the beam. It was a miracle that I managed to stand on my feet during the ending ceremony.

The school gave us the next day off so that we could rest. And since my body was aching all over, I spent the whole day in bed. It was only until Tuesday that my body had recovered enough for me to barely play my bass.

When I stepped into school, the scene of the guys in our class all covered up in band-aids, medicinal plaster and bandages was incredibly eye-catching. They were probably all drilled hard by the Tyrant Shinka Nibutani.

I don't know if it was worth the sacrifices, but I heard our class, obtained first. Second went to the Class 3A, where Kagurazaka-senpai belongs to. The upper brass of our class were all pleased by the result, since it could be considered as revenge for the chorus contest. As for me, I spent the rest of the day in a weakened state.

As for Kaori, she was very concerned about the graze on my cheek.

"Are you feeling better? Karin-san said you had a fever."

"Ah, yeah. Ouch! It hurts. Don't touch my injury for now."

Karin came down to my house yesterday to take care of me.

"Naruto worked really hard!" Chiaki hammered my shoulder happily. Stop. That really hurts.

"… Umm, I do not really know the details of the result, so what exactly happened to the competition? How much performance time do we have?"

Despite the speed of Senpai, we did not manage to cut down on the distance between us and the Drama Club, resulting in them reaching the finishing line first. However, Chiaki and Kaori remained silent after exchanging a look between themselves. So what exactly had happened?

"Ask Kyouko." Kaori replied coldly. "I guess Kyouko must be dying to explain it all herself."

"Yeah. Senpai will be disappointed if we tell you everything."

I could only wait for the school to end as I wondered what on earth had happened.

With the sports day done, our school begun to focus on the school's festival. Everywhere, including the corridors and the courtyard, was filled with the sounds of nailing and sawing of planks. The smell of paint lingered in the air.

The three of us met Kagurazaka-senpai at the door when we made our way to the practice room together. Before I could even say anything, Senpai was already grabbing me tightly by my right hand and caressing the injury on my face as she looked at me with her slightly teary eyes… Eh? Urm, what's going on here?

"I still cannot forget the moment when I received the baton from you. What a numbing sensation that was. You've actually suffered so many injuries for my sake."

"No, I did not do it especially for Senpai… Ow, Kaori, that hurts! Stop pinching me! And you stop too, Chiaki!"

Kaori was pinching me on my injured cheek, with Chiaki was joining in by prodding on it as well. I protected my face by squatting down in the middle of the girls and shielding it with my arms.

"What are you girls doing? Please, stop doing such things to me. I am injured, you know?"

Kaori wore an unhappy expression on her face, while Chiaki stuck out her tongue towards me with a "Bleh". As for Senpai, she opened the door with a laugh and pushed us all into the room.

"Did I mention this? We are ranked sixth for the relay race." Said Senpai nonchalantly as she took out her Les Paul guitar from its casing. I guess Karate Club should be last, but shouldn't that make us seventh? Did I overtake someone? After that fall?

"Well… who's seventh? It was impossible for that to be the Drama Club, isn't it?"

"Seventh's Kendo Club. I have to praise them for their tenacity. Drama Club was fifth."

Ah, I see. Going by Senpai's ploy, Kendo Club will definitely be overtaken by us, since they have to run in their protective gear. I only knew later that their last runner dropped the baton by accident. Can't blame them, since they were all wearing kote as well.

Meaning to say, we can shave away twenty minutes from Karate Club, but will have ten minutes taken away from us by the Drama Club. So that leaves us with an addition of ten minutes.

"This victory is obtained with the help of everyone, and not just me alone."

Kagurazaka-senpai opened her arms wide and pulled Kaori and Chiaki's head to her side before planting a kiss on their cheeks. It's only at times like this when Kaori will put on a bashful expression without offering any resistance. No, wait a second. Why was she so happy? Her smile was suggesting that we've actually obtained a huge and comprehensive victory.

"Well… even so, we can only perform for thirty minutes, no?"

"No no no."

After connecting her guitar to the amplifiers, Senpai turned around and did a 'V' sign at me.

"It's two hours."

"What?!"

What did she just say?

"You see, since Karate Club is last, their performance time will be reduced to zero. Meaning to say, their time will be shared between the Drama Club and us. Oh right, you all should take another look at the pledge letter. Here."

Senpai showed us the photocopied document and pointed at a certain line.

 _'We agree that the other conditions will remain as per what was determined initially, and nothing is to be changed'_

"… So what does that line have to do with this?"

"You still don't get it? The other conditions cannot be changed. Meaning to say, the Drama Club can use the time which they take away from the Karate Club only after our performance was over."

"Ah…"

My jaws dropped in surprise. What sort of sophistry is that? W-Will the Drama Club really agree to that?

"That's why I made this pledge letter and got Sumire to witness the whole thing. The Drama Club did complain a lot though. The additional time was useless if they could not use it continuously. And since we are smack in between them, there was not too much difference for us even if we are to proceed with the initial schedule. I made not a single concession to them."

"Umm… so how did things go? It can't be that the Drama Club accepted this just as it is, right?"

"No way. Actually, I had already booked the audiovisual room at three in the afternoon for the Drama Club. Not many people know they have a complete set of lighting equipment over there. Actually, I did think of that as a backup plan in case we failed, but I did not tell you people about it so as not to dent your enthusiasm. That place is not as spacious as the sports complex though."

I recalled about how I saw Senpai at many different places. So she was actually taking care of stuff like this?

No, hold on…

"But… I-I mean, their ranking was higher than ours, no? Wouldn't they say things like 'Why don't the Folk Music Club use the audiovisual room instead'?"

What sorcery did she use for them to make such a concession?

"Mmm, they did say that to me. However, they shut up immediately when I mumbled about how they teamed up with the Karate Club to interfere with your race. Rather than my sophistry, that incident was what actually allowed us to deal the decisive blow."

So she knew all along…? That's quite sharp-eyed of her.

"That was why those injuries are your badge of honor. I am very proud of it."

Senpai gently caressed my cheek once more, and the sensation caused me to shiver. What a scary person she was. Everyone's modus operandi was well within her grasp. Thank god I was standing on the same side as she was.

I finally understood Senpai's plan. We only have to beat at least one of the clubs and get them kicked out of the sports complex. Should the amount of time taken be decided by the difference between our rankings against the winner, it is highly possible for the club which came in last to have all of their time taken away from them. With that, Senpai will be able to use the trap she set in the pledge letter to negotiate with the other party. She will probably request for even more time in exchange for changing the schedule of our performances. Then again, Senpai probably did not expect the result to be like this despite how cunning she was. Folk Music Club has obtained a total victory without losing anything.

… Meaning to say… Eh? A resounding victory? That means our performance time will be…

"With that, we are the only ones left standing on the piece of scorched earth. And that means-" Senpai did another 'V' sign. "We have two whole hours."

"Two…" It took me a long time to process whatever Senpai had said. "…Two hours? Nonstop?"

"Of course. Just like what we had planned initially. I mean, we are still young."

"No, no way, that's impossible. It's not like we are a band on drugs! Two hours!?"

"I am looking forward to it!"

"How about we perform an opera?"

"I hate operas. I'll prefer a suite."

The three of you, listen to me!

"Right, in order to be able to take on two consecutive hours… Naruto, come here. Let's start with push-ups."

"That's right. And this time round, you'll have to train until you can do them while the three of us are sitting on your back."

"Stop joking with me! Also, are we really going to use up the two whole hours?"

Then came a series of tumbling sounds. Kaori placed bundles of scores that she was hugging in her chest onto the bass amplifiers between us. Seems like she borrowed all these scores from the music preparatory room.

"There are a whole bunch of scores that I want to play. Two hours are not enough."

The three girls began selecting the scores based on their preferences. For a while, I could only stare at the scene in a dumbfounded state. I took a glance at the calender on the wall. The school's festival will be here in a month's time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_** **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Dark Angel's Mistake-**

 ** _Ayase Aragaki_**

My name is Ayase Aragaki. I'm Naruko's best friend, classmate and her co-worker in modeling. Right now I'm talking on the phone in my room.

"Huh? Why can't you call that manager to the next event?"

I was talking to my classmate, Kuuko Yasaka. She was working at the same agency as me and she's asking something of me.

"Didn't I tell you that he got fired because they found out that he sexually harassed you?"

"I knew that already, but I don't mind~. To tell you the truth, he's better than my current manager. Can you think of something?"

It looks like Kuuko was quite pleased with the "fake manager" Naruto Namikaze, who is also Naruko's brother. That hentai! What has he done to Kuuko?

"What do you mean?"

"Like making him return to work?"

"I told you that is impossible!"

"Ha~ Then just ask him to be my friend."

"Why…? Kuuko, why do you want to meet him so much?"

"That…! I don't…! It's not like I wants to meet him that badly… but…"

"But?"

"He is… Kuuko's fan. He's my first fan, so I should cherish him, right?"

"Your fan?"

"Yes. He said that Kuuko had the potential to be a model. I was very happy."

She laughed in embarrassment. You are so weak to praise, Kuuko.

"So I want to repay him. Just call him for me, please. I don't have any way to contact him, not even his name~"

I sighed.

"I understand… I will try."

"Really!? Thank you Ayase! I love you the most!"

"… Me too."

I hung up and let out another tired sigh… Kuuko was very happy, but I don't like about this. What this strange feeling?

I couldn't even ask him for help right now. For some reason I have been arguing with Naruto. Actually… I'm the one who broke off contact in the first place. I couldn't just ask him to come to Kuuko's event out of the blue.

Besides, I'm still angry at him! I don't want to talk to him! What should I do…?

I lied down on my bed. I couldn't think of any good ideas. Suddenly, _Beep, beep, beep_ , my phone started ringing. It is Karin's number.

"How are you?"

"Ayase-san? Good evening~~"

"Good evening."

For some reason, whenever I hear her voice I sit upright with my back straight. Her voice is very gentle, but I couldn't help but hold a great amount of respect for her.

"Is something wrong? Karin rarely calls me."

"Um? Ayase-san."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say you had a quarrel with Naruto?"

" About that…" My voice dropped below freezing level. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, reopened them, and then I said in a serious tone, "Karin… How should we dispose of him? That thieving cat."

"H-He is not a thieving cat!"

"Huh? Didn't you call me to form a plan to dispose of him?"

"Of course not! Ay… Ayase-san, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"My goal as a woman?"

"… Since when did you make me your goal?" Karin sighed.

"I think that I am being seriously misunderstood."

"Really?"

"Anyway, don't make such dangerous jokes, okay?"

She gently scolded me. Every time I heard her calm and gentle voice, my evil thoughts vanished.

"I'm sorry… so…"

"Ah, you want to know why I'm calling you, right?"

"Yes."

"Hm, calm down and listen, okay?"

"It looks like Naruto has broken up with his girlfriend."

"Huh? Is that true?"

After I ended my phone call with Karin, I called Naruto… Usually, he would pick up without hesitation, but not today.

He should be home right now, shouldn't he?

"… Really… Could it be… He was taking a bath?"

I shook my head and purged my mind of weird thoughts. Finally, he picked up.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Sorry to call you this late."

"No problem… So, what do you need?"

"Can't I call you unless I need something from you, Naruto-kun?"

"I didn't mean it like that… but weren't you angry at me?"

For some reason, today Naruto-kun seems colder than usual… Ah… So… He really cared about what happened. My chest hurt a little.

Yes… Until I heard what happened from Karin, I would have hesitated to make a normal call. Was that the reason for his half-hearted response? Normally, if Naruto heard my voice he would tease me and say "I was so happy to hear your voice" or "Ah, my Ayase!"… or something equally perverted.

"… Aren't you going to sexual harass me today?"

"I told you I will never do that again… didn't I?" Naruto said gently.

"After everything that has happened, I should be more serious from now on … that is what I have decided."

"… I see."

I coughed slightly and tried to speak in my best cordial tone.

"By the way, Naruto… I heard… That you broke up with your girlfriend?"

"You sound so happy."

"I… I'm not."

"You are clearly happy about it. Are you calling me today to make fun of me since I broke up with my girlfriend?"

"That was never my intention! How evil do you think I am!?" But it's very worrying if that's what you think.

I have to atone for Naruto's mistake. Because – Naruto's loss was all my fault. So, I began to comfort him!

"I really didn't mean it like that… Naruto-kun, there is something I want to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"… Naruto-kun, it was my fault that you broke up with your girlfriend, right?"

"Huh? Why?"

… Really… Still trying to play dumb…

"The last time we met… I… I said some horrible things, like 'You're a liar!' and 'You said you wanted to marry me!'… so… Naruto-kun must have been concerned about it… So, I thought that maybe you felt guilty because of that."

"Ah, well, no, it was nothing like that."

He answered in a very normal tone. Really… He is such a liar…

"… You broke up with your girlfriend because of me, right?"

A long silence…

"… No, it's not like that."

"You are lying again."

"No, it's the truth."

"Really? The reason you broke up with your girlfriend is not related to me in any way?"

"Yes."

… I see.

A dark flame bursted into existence in my eyes. My hand gripped my cell phone tighter. It started to crank.

"A… Ayase?"

"Naruto-kun! There is some thing I need to ask you!"

"Ask me!? Why are you suddenly changing the topic!?"

"I don't care! Sunday, this week! Kuuko has a live performance! Please come and see!"

"What kind of savagely request is that?"

"Annoying! Are you going to listen to my request or not!?"

"You sounded like you are threatening me, not making a request! – ah, fine, I will go!"

I hung up and dropped my head.

"…Idiot."

How could it turn into this… I'm the idiot here…

That Sunday, I went together with Naruto-kun. The sky was clear. It was the perfect weather for a live performance. I maintained my cold silence and noticed Naruto was watching me awkwardly.

"I never thought I would wear these clothes again."

He was wearing a western style suit, his hair combed carefully. I looked away from him and raised a corner of my mouth.

"… I didn't think that you would come."

"Why?" Naruto made a questioning expression.

This man…Did he really not understand? He acted like this is something he should do – Followed a girl's vague request and wasted one of his weekends.

"When we were talking by phone, I was angry. I thought that back then, my request was very unreasonable."

"So you didn't think that I would come?"

"Yes."

"Of course I would come. This is a good chance after all."

"Hah?"

"I had thought hard about your criticism… Yes, I wasn't honest with you. I had reflected about it."

"… What, what are you saying?"

Er? Er…er? If he kept up this momentum…

Naruto lowered his head in a commendable attitude.

"After I said 'I like you the most', 'Please marry me' and then go out with someone else, anyone would be angry."

Naruto! You really have…

" … I was only joking back then, sorry."

I want to kill you.

I felt a blood vessel on my temple was about to burst. But, I don't know what to do – because he really reflected on this… this apology. I could feel his sincere feelings behind it. I finally noticed the contradictions in my own thinking. Of course, I couldn't take all of this nonsense that Naruto said seriously.

'I like you' – 'Please marry me'… yes, all of those perverted things he had done to me….All of that was just a joke! I knew it already!

… Oh? So…why am I angry now?

"… Ayase?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! So, can we make up now?"

"Of course, if you agree."

How could he suddenly say something so serious…

"So…you will not do those perverted things to me anymore?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hm, really? So suspicious."

"What must I do to earn your trust?"

"… I don't know." I looked away, but secretly took a peak at Naruto and whispered, "I got it. Let's make up…"

"Really?"

Really…when you answered with such bright voice, I couldn't say 'no way'.

"Never do that again, got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Ayase."

And then I made up with Naruto.

… Naruto said he will not sexually harass me again.

… He will not do that to me again.

Oh, oh, oh! I couldn't let my guard down! Maybe he just pretended to do that in order to make up with me. As soon as I make a mistake, he surely would do something perverted to me! That's certain!

"Hm…"

"Is something wrong? You look down."

"I'm not! Come on, let's go to where Kuuko is."

"Alright… I'm starting to feel nervous."

Zepp Tokyou is located inside the Tokyo Big Sight's live house, which can hold up to 2700 people. Today, there is a Madoka performance which Kuuko is participating in. I brought Naruto to the waiting room. There were already two cosplay girls inside when we got there. They were Kuuko and Rem.

First, I spoke with Kuuko, " … Kuuko, I brought the one you wanted to meet."

"Thank you Ayase! Long time no see, sexual harassment manager-san ."

From the sofa, Kuuko, in a Kyoko Sakura outfit, jumped up in excitement.

 _Bang_ She high-fived Naruto.

"Haha, you looked so happy Kuuko. Who are you calling sexual harassment manager?"

"Hehee, weren't you fired because they found out that you sexual harassed me?"

"Who told you that crazy story? Who?"

"Ayase."

"Ayase!" Naruto turned to me.

I quickly whispered to him. "… Because I couldn't think of any excuses."

Still…some how it suited him, didn't it?

"I see. Forget it… Long time no see, Rem-chan."

"Yes. Pleased to meet you."

Rem-chan, who cosplays as Sayaka, seemed scared.

"Ah…Rem-chan seems scared of Naruto?"

"Wasn't that because you made me look like a sex offender?"

Naruto stared at me fiercely. I ignored it.

"There is no need to be scared, okay? As long as I'm here, no one will lay a hand on you."

"Hey, I think that there is some better way to convince her."

"No…I am not…I'm not afraid of manager-san." Rem-chan replied in a smooth Japanese tone.

"Oh! In that case…then why?"

"It's nothing…I think that I misunderstood something…"

What is she saying? I sent a glare to Naruto, asking 'do you have any idea?', but he looked away. So suspicious.

"Ah…Could it be that Naruto had laid his hand on Rem-chan too?"

"Who would do that?"

Yes, he wouldn't lay his hand on such a small girl – at least I hope so. If he dares to betray my trust this time, I will definitely burn him alive.

Naruto coughed a few time and changed the topic.

"Say, Kuuko."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for inviting me. Especially when you even had to get a ticket for me."

"Hehee, I told you already. You are Kuuko's first fan." My red haired friend seemed embarrassed.

"After I form my fan club later, you will be the first member."

"This is my honor." Naruto smiled wryly.

"After you become a super idol, everyone will be jealous of me."

"Of course . How about we make a trade? Become Kuuko's servant for a day? Okay?"

"Haha, I will do my best."

They looked like a good pair of siblings. I couldn't help but recall when I first meet Naruto. I was really admiring this gentle Naruto. That was my first thought.

"By the way, tell me your name ~"

"Didn't I tell you on our first meeting?"

"I forgot. This time I will remember."

"Then, I am -"

He made a thinking posture. When he was acting as a manager before, he was using an alias Ryouta Watari. I thought that he would continue using that….

"Call me Naruto."

But he used his real name… is that okay?

All I saw was Naruto poke at her temple in thought.

"Naruto, huh? Got it."

"Then, please to meet you."

He must had a good impression with Kuuko, so he didn't lie to her…Really, he is too kind…there is no cure for him. What should I do if Naruko tells Kuuko her brother's name? Forget it, Kuuko is very stupid. She wouldn't pay attention anyway. But please be careful, Naruto.

What if Kuuko remembers something? Today Naruto didn't wear sunglasses, his face was left open. Hm, of course I will not remind him of that. But if Naruko carelessly told Kuuko that secret, I will silence her.

Still, there was something I didn't know. Why has Rem-chan been looking at Naruto since the beginning? Could it be that she likes Naruto? – I think that is impossible.

To kill time, I asked, "Say – what are you going to do today?"

"Oh? You don't know? This is Madoka's ceremony."

Rem-chan was the one answered me. Both Kuuko and Naruto looked at me with a puzzled expression, like they wanted to say 'You…you couldn't'.

"Er? Ah?"

Why is everyone looking at me like that?

"Today is 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica Carnival, shortened as 'Madoka ceremony'. Kuuko answered.

"In short, today they will show the anime, the seiyuu will sing their character's song, and cosplayers like me will sing the theme song."

"Ah…"

Because I wasn't interested in them, I didn't feel any excitement.

"But…really! Ayase-sama doesn't know anything…"

Rem-chan was angry. Naruto looked at me with a chilling gaze.

"Ayase…you, you made Rem-chan call you Ayase-sama?"

"Of, of course not! There is a reason for that."

"What kind of reason could force a little girl to call you – sama?"

"She saw me when I was punishing Kuuko"

"Ah…"

I wanted to stop that topic. What would he think of me now?

"Say - Rem-chan, what did you mean earlier?"

"Yah!"

I was asking a normal question, but Rem-chan let out a terrified scream. Kuuko's eyes widened in anger.

"Hey Ayase! Don't bully her!"

"I wasn't! I just asked her a normal question!"

"I'm not talking about your words, but the way you asked is scary. Even your eyes were scary."

I didn't mean to! You bullied me…I wanted to die… Ah…how could a child be scared of me that much? I'm a gentle girl. I don't get it.

"Today, μ's will participate too."

I couldn't believe that Naruto just answered in place of Rem-chan.

"μ's?"

"Yes, the duo singers who sings Madoka's newest opening. Rem-chan must be a fan of μ's, right?"

"Yes!" Rem-chan answered, her eyes sparkling.

"μ's is a group of high school girls who sang anime songs and submitted them to Nico nico! However no one has ever seen their face!

But their combination is simply excellent!"

"High school girls?"

In an instant, I thought that was a setting for a novel, but then I remembered that Naruko is an example. Even I'm a model…Really, everything is possible…

Rem-chan continued, "I was also participating as a member of Nico nico anime's dancing group. I was so excited when I saw μ's!"

Ha…so that's why Rem-chan wanted to meet μ's that much.

"You said that no one has ever seen their face…in other words, no one knows what they look like?"

"Yes! Both of them only used avatars instead."

"But what about today's activity?"

"That's right! Today is the first time μ's is doing a live performance!" Rem-chan showed me her most beautiful smile.

"Since the beginning, that girl only spoke about how she could finally meet μ's and stuff -"

Kuuko said uninterested. She's probably jealous because one of her fans likes someone else. Kuuko seemed like to have a cute side too.

"That's meaningless. I'm better at singing than μ's."

"Don't get full of yourself!" Naruto interrupted.

"Kuu-chan! Don't say bad thing about μ's!"

"Oh…"

Kuuko seemed regret of her words. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door. There were two girls outside. They looked like a close pair of sisters, both wearing white performance dresses.

"Please to meet you."

Both of them bowed.

"My name is Nico."

"I'm Maki."

"Please take care of me."

Both of them said in unison. It looked like they had practiced quite a lot. They were about my age, but their appearance was different from each others. Nico was a cheerful girl with long black hair tied in twin tail style, her eyes always filled with self-confidence, her smile seemed like it could transfer to others. On the other hand, Maki gave off a gentle feeling. Her long, wavy red hair is particular eye-catching.

"Are Kuu-chan and Rem-chan here?"

"Yes, please wait while I introduce you two."

"I…"

"We are fans of Kuu-chan."

Wow…so they were here to speak with Kuuko.

"What what? You are Kuuko's fans?"

Hearing her name, Kuuko immediately ran to the door.

"Yes."

"Your performance in the cosplay contest is so awesome!"

"We had become your fans since then!"

"Really? You really are Kuuko's fans?"

In short, Kuuko is captivated. The cosplay contest they were talking about must be the one that we ask help at Kuuko to participate in to get a present for Naruko. During that time, Kuuko both danced and sang Madoka's theme song and left a good impression upon the viewers.

Were these two among those otakus? There were so many people here, they could blend in easily.

"Heehee, don't just stand here. Come in come in. We still have lots of time - Naruto, make tea!"

"Of course."

Kuuko and Rem-chan brought them to the tea table. While Naruto made tea, Rem-chan unpacked her bag in panic. Why was she so nervous?

"P…p…please sit down!"

What is with her? She was such a mess.

"Thank you."

Nico and Maki sat down on the sofa.

"Hi."

In front of them, Kuuko was sitting in a posture that a girl definitely shouldn't. This scene looked like those two girls were kidnapped by gangsters and were about to be questioned by a godfather.

"Why are you sitting like that? Your underwear is all exposed!"

Naruto immediately reminded her. I must admit that there is no way I could interrupt someone as fast as him. But Kuuko was looking down on him, so the chance that she listened was slim. I should add my opinion too.

"Kuuko! Be aware of your image!"

"Yeah, yeah ~"

Kuuko stood up unwillingly and clapped her hands together in a loud bang.

"Naruto! Chair!"

"Got it."

I don't know if Naruto had predicted this order, but he already had a chair in his hand and slipped it under Kuuko's butt.

"Good."

"It's nothing. All for my beloved Kuuko-sama (emotionless voice)."

"Oh, oh! Your devotion is worthy of my praise!"

The stupid Kuuko didn't realize that this was just empty praise. Then Naruto moved the table to Kuuko's side and placed snacks and tea on it. Seeing that, I couldn't help but say, "…Naruto-kun, you looked surprisingly suited to be a butler."

"I'm not happy to hear that!"

In the end, Naruto acted like a perfect butler for Kuuko… Even I don't want to admit it, but he looked cool. I finally understood what Kuuko meant when she kept telling him to 'keep up this work'.

Truly, he was more suited to be a butler than a manager.

"About…"

Nico spoke to Kuuko.

"During that live show, you were so amazing!"

"Really? I think it was normal thought."

Anyone could see that Kuuko was lying, she was very happy inside. Nico kept shaking her head.

"It's not!"

Even Clara added.

"During that live show, your song – **Connect** – was it true that you choose that by random?"

"Ah, that? Yup, I truly sharpen my sword on the battlefield."

"Amazing!"

"How could you do it?"

"Can you teach me your secret?"

"My secret? Hmm, that's because Kuuko is a genius. I'm just that good even without training at all~"

I merciless added, "However, your random song list only had one song, and you trained in dancing everyday."

"… Keep your mouth shut."

She still pretended to be a genius. Kuuko didn't want others to know about how hard she had tried. Still, almost anyone who had succeed in the world is a perspiration person. So, 'genius' and 'perspiration' is actually different.

Naruto smiled and tried to smooth things over.

"Still, your singing was amazing! You sounded like a pro!"

"Really? You mean I'm on a different level from μ's?"

"Ku… Kuuko-chan!"

Inside the sofa, Rem raised her objection. Hearing that, Kuuko turned her attention back to this poor girl.

"What's wrong Rem? You looked like you are about to cry."

Unlike her casual tone, Kuuko's eyes were serious.

"Because…because…because…"

Seeing on the verge of tears, Kuuko showed a confident smile.

"Haha ~ are you getting nervous before the event? Don't worry, you are just like Kuuko's background, it's fine even if you make some mistakes."

"I… I didn't mean it that way."

"So why?"

"…Er…"

She hesitated. She clearly had something to say, but she couldn't put it into words - this is the feeling that I had felt recently. I was in a similar situation, so I understood her trouble. No matter how we asked, she wouldn't give us an answer.

Kuuko's lips curved.

"Are you getting angry because I speak badly about your favorite μ's? But, it's true that Kuuko is better, right?"

"No you are not!"

"Hah? How?"

… It began to sound like a kid's fight. I interrupted.

"Stop that, Kuuko. Because μ's is a professional band while you aren't, there is nothing to compare between you and them."

"You, what did you just say?"

"I just tell the truth."

"(Anger)…"

Seeing Kuuko gritting her teeth, both Nico and Maki suddenly decided to join in.

"Okay, okay, please calm down."

"About that…I think μ's was able to debut was because they had a good luck and found some fans who understood them."

"Yes, yes. If Kuu-chan had such good luck…"

"… That wasn't the case…"

The hard earned peace was one more shattered by Kuuko.

She spoke in an awkward but seriously tone, "They said 'luck' is a part of your strength, but even if you had a chance, it'd be meaningless unless you had the quality to pull it off. Without it, even if you could debut, no one would welcome your CD."

Still unwillingly, Kuuko admitted," Just like Ayase said, now, I couldn't win against them."

"What a stubborn girl." Naruto smiled wryly and shrugged.

"Noisy!" Saying that, Kuuko raised her hand to Nico and Maki.

"You two…don't look down on those μ's. One day I shall beat them!" She made her declaration.

Nico and Maki turned to each others "Right!" They replied in unison.

After that was a peaceful time. Maki played the listener part, hearing Kuuko's story while Nico spoke with Rem about her favorite anime, especially Madoka and other famous ones.

During that time, Naruto and I kept our distance and watched over them.

"Why does Rem-chan still look nervous?"

"I think she was better than before."

"But why? They only talked about their favorite anime?"

"Well, because those two are μ's."

"Eh?"

He said it so suddenly that I temporary doubted my own ears.

"What… did you just say?"

"I just noticed it right now. If I take into account of today's event, then Nico and Maki could only be μ's."

No wonder Rem-chan was acting strange.

"… Does Kuuko know?"

"Probably not."

"Still, she was badmouthing them earlier."

But thankfully they didn't seem to mind…I will have to discipline her later.

"Say… today Naruto seemed different from usual."

"Really?"

Naruto looked like he wasn't convinced, so I continued, "Oh…I think…I think that you seemed calmer than usual. Did something happen?"

"…Well…a lot of things have happened." Naruto smiled wryly.

Seemed like there was more than the story I heard from Karin. He is still kind and gentle, but his old flirting is gone.

"I see… Hmmmmm"

"… Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it was nothing. Nothing at all." I hastily answered.

The truth is…since the beginning, I had (only to make sure he wouldn't sexual harass me again, I had no other intentions!) tried to get my face closer to him, or smiled with him, but there wasn't even the slightest effect.

Before, Naruto would surely feel very happy.

… I was truly happy because he wouldn't sexually harass me again…

… But somehow…I felt a little annoyed.

Of course, I didn't want him to do perverted thing to me! I only mean that he made it look like I'm not attractive at all.

Next to me, Naruto said, "… Calm? I'm not." He mocked himself.

At that time…

"Naruto ~ More tea." Kuuko ordered in a boring but sweet tone.

Hearing that, Naruto looked up and replied, "Coming."

However, someone beat him to that task.

"Ah, I can make tea too."

Rem. She probably wanted to do something for her favorite idols. She quickly moved to the tea pot.

"Sorry, it was oblivious my job."

"It's fine." Saying that, Rem happily poured the tea.

I looked back to Kuuko.

My Mahou shoujo classmate was requested to make a live performance right now by μ's… Kuuko stood up and took the spear, grunting all the way.

"Don't you think that this time Kyoko looks like a villian? So I think that I should do something different in my live performance this time."

While everyone's attention was on Kuuko.

"Damn!"

Naruto suddenly did something strange. He drove his head into Maki's skirt!

"Kyaaahhhhhhh!"

A scream.

After that, I heard something fall onto the floor.

"That…that…"

I had no idea what is going on. During that chaos, the only thing I saw was Naruto sexually harass a girl in the most shameless manner.

"Don't - please don't push your head into my skirt!"

Maki was blushing madly, while Rem was clearly panicked.

"What are you doing?"

Kuuko threw her spear in anger and screamed at him. "Na-Naruto! You really are a Hentai!"

"No I'm not! There is a reason for this…"

"Anyway, stay back!"

Nico kneed Naruto a few time in his face. Maki looked down blushing and held her skirt's hem.

"…Oh…"

"Ah! She is about to cry! Damn it ~ Ayase-sama! Kill him!"

You don't need to remind me! I moved a few step forward, carefully measured the best distance then spun myself.

"Go to hell!" I unleashed a roundhouse kick on this sexual harassment bastard.

After that…

"That was my fault! I was about to spill the tea! He was only trying to prevent everyone from the hot tea…Please forgive me!"

Thanks to Rem-chan's explanation, Naruto's sin was cleared.

"But, but…even that…"

"Please forgive him. Thanks to him, our dresses are not wet."

"Yes…I agree."

Nico and Maki forgave him.

…That was what happened while we weren't looking.

"So that is why."

I smiled naturally and looked to far distance.

"… I believed in Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun would not do something like that."

"You punished him despite his innocence, yet you still able to say that! You really are Ayase-sama!" Kuuko showed a stiff smile.

After getting hit by hot tea and having received a roundhouse kick from me, Naruto was lying motionless on the sofa. Next to him, Rem and Maki were trying to treat him. Nico slowly opened her eyes and said to Kuuko.

"It will start soon…we have to go back and prepare ourselves."

"I see. Then I should prepare myself too."

"Kuu-chan, thank you for today. After this event, we will come see you again."

"Do your best on the stage!"

In the end, without knowing that they were μ's, Kuuko still pretended to act tough.

Nico looked at the unconscious Naruto and smiled.

"You have a great manager."

"Heehee, are you jealous?" Kuuko showed a smug smile, revealed her two little fangs.

Maki walked to the side of Nico and said, "After manager-san wakes up, please tell him I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"I will tell him. Don't worry, he is a hentai, so he probably doesn't mind. Rem, can you show them the way out?"

"Okay."

After μ's left, Naruto woke up. He was still recovering on the sofa.

"… Are you alive, Naruto?"

"… Yeah…"

Maybe he was still dazed, his answer was weak.

"… Sorry, please let me rest for a bit more before we continue."

"How could you continue in that state? Just rest here."

Really… a strange place and strange habit… Right then, _beep beep beep._ It was a message sound.

Hearing that, Naruto struggled to lift his head and took a look at this cell phone. He probably was reading the newest message. A few second later, Naruto - suddenly stood up from his sofa.

"It hurts…"

"Wait a second, Naruto!? What are you doing?"

"Something urgent came up."

"Urgent? But you still need rest. Didn't you come here to watch Kuuko's live performance?"

"Sorry, I have to go back right now."

It looked like trying to convince him is was waste of time. He fixed his suits and said, "I will come back later if possible."

He dashed out of the room, totally unlike someone who had just been knocked out.

Really… Just what kind of urgent matter it is?

"… Be careful on your way, Naruto-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- The Sister's Wedding Dress -**

 ** _Naruko Namikaze_**

Today I, Naruko Namikaze, wore special clothes and went to a hotel for a photo shoot.

This hotel was located inside a jungle, behind a slope.

This job was recommended to me by my manager, Misaki Fujima. After I'd failed in my studies abroad, I hesitated to return to modeling but in the end I accepted, because I felt like this could help me find my way forward again.

I couldn't deny the fact that the job interested me this time around, though.

… Even though it caused me to miss a concert I'd been looking forward to… According to the schedule we should have been finished by 2:00PM, but it took longer than expected.

It is now 6:00PM, the concert had already begun. After I finished my job and changed into my casual clothes – even if I went by car I wouldn't be able to make it there in time. Since I made my job my priority, I had no choice but to give up on the concert.

… I cannot go to the concert today.

"… Ah."

After I sent my message, I let out a depressed sigh.

"Tch, I was looking forward to it so much."

Even though I said that, I still started walking toward the photo room without hesitation. I had taken an opportunity during a quick break to send that message, but right now I had to return to my work.

Missing that concert upset me a lot, of course, but right now I couldn't let it affect my work, because this is something I chose to do on my own.

If I didn't finish it, there is no way I could face myself again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good - Naruko Namikaze-san, please come here."

"Please take care of me."

With these purely work related words of encouragement, I returned to the photo room.

"Thank you for your hard work."

Not long after that, my job was done.

I was chatting with some of my co-workers who were taking photos together with me now.

"Thank you for you hard work Naruko. Thanks to you we got a lot of nice pictures."

The photographer who had worked with me a few times before said that.

"Really? Eheehee."

"Yes, you are very cute. Ah, I wanted to wear that dress too…", One of the models, Sakura-chan, said with a perfunctory, courtesy smile.

"Still, your clothes aren't bad."

Really? We kept chatting in harmony.

"Did you have fun?"

Some of the other models joined the conversation and the scene became noisy. Sakura-chan, who looked up at the building which served as the scene for the photo shoot – a wedding hall, said, "A church at sunset, it's a very nice scene."

"Taking pictures at a church is nice."

"Right, right! Virgin road and the organ! My maiden heart was racing! I want to get married as soon as possible."

"Yes yes! Virgin road and the organ! My maiden heart was racing! I wanted to marry as soon as possible."

"Ahahaha!"

Everyone was laughing when one of the managers said, "How about we go to a party next?"

"Nice!"

"Do you want to come too, Naruko-san? Consider it a welcome back celebration for you!"

"Ah… I will pass. My house has a strict curfew…"

Actually, I was out well past my curfew. I planned to go to the concert at 6:00PM so I told my Mom that I'd be working late – but I still had to reconcile with Dad.

"It'll be fine!"

"Come with us!"

"Just give your house a call!"

"Ah…"

What should I do? The concert had started. Even if I go now, I probably wouldn't make it. I put on a courtesy smile while hesitating, but then…

"Uwohhhhhhhhhhhh~"

With a cry of anguish, a guy riding his bicycle climbed over the slope.

"Ahhhhhhhh~"

He was standing on the pedals and pushed down with all of his might, even at this distance I could tell he was in a hurry.

"… Looks like someone is coming this way." Sakura-chan whispered.

I felt like something was off, and as the bicycle drew closer… the ominous feeling only grew stronger.

"Gwohhhhhhhhhhh!~"

That idiot in a suit… could it be… While I was busy thinking, the bicycle made it to the top of the slope and stopped right in front of us.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…"

Climbing that huge slope clearly took a lot out of him, his shoulders dropped and he started trembling. I didn't know if he had fell along the way, but there was a bruise on his face and he was covered in branches, dirt and leaves. At first glance you could tell he is dirty.

"Ah!?"

"Who are you!?"

"What is going on!?"

The other models looked at him in surprise.

My heart almost jumped out of my throat, he looked like a mess but that wasn't the biggest surprise. The main reason was the strange design of the bicycle under him. The primary color was pink, it was adult sized but it had training wheels for a kid. The body of the bicycle was female style with a small basket in front and a place to sit on in the back, the bell had been replaced with a horn and both of the main wheels were covered with a picture of Madoka and Homura during their transformation sequence (in other words, nearly naked). It wouldn't be unusual if the police arrested him.

"Oh…"

Even though I like Madoka, this was too much for me. This was beyond otaku style, it was plain terrifying.

"Don't look at me…"

The models started to panic because a very weird person has appeared.

"Pervert!"

Sakura-chan and the other models started screaming and some workers and photography staff immediately tried apprehending him.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"That is my line! Who are you?"

… He is my Brother

How could I say that!? What is going on? That's right. The weirdo with the otaku Madoka bike was my Brother.

"Is something wrong Naruko? You're sweating."

"I… I'm fine."

"Is this weird guy making you uncomfortable?"

No. He is my brother.

What should I do…? I want to pretend like I didn't see a thing… but it would be even worse if they arrested him… I looked over to him discreetly only to see him trying to explain himself.

"I told you already, haven't I? My sister is here! She's a model!"

"I wouldn't believe that kind of bold statement for even a second! Just one look at you tells me you are way too suspicious! I'm calling the guard!"

"Let me go! "

"Wait…!" I can't help but to reach out my hand.

This idiot! Idiot, idiot! What is he doing!? I quickly took a step forward and tried to speak, my face reddened.

"This man… is my…"

"Your?"

"… My brother."

"Hah!?"

Everyone aside from me had the same reaction.

"… Really?" I nodded.

The scene became silent again. It's not my fault, right? It's all his fault! I silently walked to Naruto's side in this awkward atmosphere.

"Anyway… So, please release him."

"Ah, right."

The staff member who was holding on to Naruto released him and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"… I'm saved."

"Listen, you!"

Just as I was about to discipline him, Naruto said, "Wait a second… Naruko… You…"

As soon as Naruto saw my clothes – he froze. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped - and then. After a few seconds, he blushed.

"… What's with those clothes?"

"They're my work clothes."

"Work clothes…"

"Anyway, come with me."

I couldn't speak to him in front of everyone so I took his hand and pulled him into a corner.

"Hey… Stop pulling me."

Naruto looks like he is still dreaming.

"Hmm."

Well, I guess it is understandable that he was staring at me like a helpless idiot; right now I'm wearing a pure white wedding dress. My job today was to take photos at this wedding chapel, though I'm wearing a beautiful wedding dress, this kind of photo shoot was a "new type" – or so I heard, so this time we didn't have a groom.

… I never thought that he would see me like this!

I took a look around to confirm that we were at a safe distance from the others, and then I asked Naruto, "You… What are you doing here, what's with your clothes, and what the hell is with that otaku bicycle!?"

"Don't ask me so many questions at once. Ah, about that, huh?"

Naruto pointed to the otaku bicycle he was still holding.

"This… Well, based on the current traffic conditions… I thought going by bicycle would be faster than a taxi."

"No, no. I'm not asking why you came here on a bicycle, I'm asking where you got such a crazy bicycle in the first place! How long have you had a hobby like that?"

"I wasn't fine with it; it hurt my pride to ride it as well! I borrowed it from my friend. It looks like he drew this illustrations himself."

"Wow the drawing is so amazing!"

"He called it the 'Shooting Star'."

Well, I guess that sort of dedication was expected from a god-like anime like Madoka.

"Even still, the wheels are kind of scary."

"Shooting Star"

… leaving the societal embarrassment aside, was quite good looking. I wanted to get one for my room. There's no way I'd ride it outside, though. Is that what they call "high skill, low quality"?

All that aside, I must ask the most important question.

"So – why are you here?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked like he remembered something important and sighed.

"I came to pick you up!"

"Huh?"

"Haven't you been waiting to see this concert for a long time?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. That's right. Originally, Naruto invited me to this concert.

"You like Madoka, right? I've got some tickets, do you want to go together…?" Is what he said.

"… You came here to pick me up?"

"Yes." Naruto glanced at his watch.

"So hurry up and get changed."

"Umm." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look Naruto in the eyes.

"But, even if we leave now…"

"We can still make it. I'll try. Going by bicycle is faster than going by taxi."

Naruto said in a normal tone, and patted the back seat of the "Shooting Star".

"You… Want me to sit there?"

"Yes. We will go all the way to the concert."

"Do you realize what you've just said?"

"Of course. Now hurry up and get changed."

He is serious. Is it possible that he's received so much trauma from society that he's become immune to its criticism?

"But… But… Changing out of this dress will take a long time…"

While I was hesitant…

"… Then just go in that dress." Said a familiar voice with a hint of amusement.

"Who's that!?" I turned around and saw a woman coming this way. That is Misaki-san.

"I understand the situation. You don't have time to change out of the dress, right? Just go in the dress – it's fine even if it gets dirty. I will take care of your belongings."

"What are you saying!?"

I shoot her a look that says "Stop messing with me" but she has a serious look on her face. I'm done for. They both have serious problems with their heads.

"How can I sit on the back of a bicycle with this puffy dress -?"

"Leave it to me."

Ignoring my objections, Misaki walked up to me and took the helm of my dress by her hand - _Riiippppp_

"Wha! Wait, wait, wait!?"

"How about that? There's no problem now, right?"

She sounds totally calm. I had the feeling she was joking though since her lips were slightly curved.

"But… But that makes me feel even more embarrassed!"

"I don't think there is any problem from a designer's perspective."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

She just tore it off, but it didn't look ruined… The long part of the dress was torn off and it exposed the mini-skirt underneath. How should I put it… Right now, I feel like I'm a princess.

"I don't know what kind of concert it is, but if you go in wearing that it would be good publicity for us."

"That's got to be a lie!"

I couldn't conceal my anger toward Misaki-san behind a smile any longer. I've made up my mind. Actually, it's more like I've given up.

" Ahhh! I get it! Just you wait, I will definitely pay you back for this humiliation!"

"Ahahaha, be careful on the way~"

Damn it! Just you wait! I carved the anger toward Misaki-san deep in my heart and climbed up onto the back seat of the bicycle.

"Alright, hurry up and start moving!"

On the way down the slope the bicycle started building up speed.

"Hey… don't move around so much!"

"It's dangerous on the way down so hold on to me tightly!"

"Wha- Huh? You want my breasts to touch your back!? You pervert! Siscon!"

I kept hitting Naruto's back.

"It's still better than falling down isn't it?"

"Hey, wha… What are you doing!?"

Don't make such sharp movements, I'll have no choice but to hold firmly on to you!

"You… I'll get you back after this!"

"Sure, sure. I came for your sake but you're so unreasonable."

"It's because you always try to do something perverted to your sister! You've been playing too many sister-based eroge!"

"You're the one who forced me to play them in the first place! Besides, this bicycle is too small, some intimate body contact is unavoidable and it's not perverted. We are siblings, so it's fine!"

"Recently you've been using the 'we are siblings' line so much that I think you're just using it as an excuse to sexually harass your sister."

"You're over-thinking things! You can't ever mention that to Ayase!"

While we were talking the bicycle kept along the road, there was a traffic jam so it seemed like we wouldn't have been able to make it in time. Indeed, a bicycle was the fastest choice.

… Still, every time we stop at a red light there's weird gazes coming from vehicles on the road.

It's understandable.

There was a guy covered in bruises wearing a suit with a beautiful girl wearing a wedding dress on a crazy bicycle. This scene was too unbelievable.

"… I'm so ashamed of myself I don't want to see anyone ever again."

"It's fine, you'll get used to it soon."

He is too optimistic. Now that I think about it, when he came back from Akihabara in the middle of the night – he had to endure this type of situation by himself. That made me feel like saying "I'm sorry".

"Who were you talking with just now?"

"Misaki-san, haven't you met her already?"

"Ah… She has changed so much that I failed to recognize her."

"She's only changed her hair style; you should get your eyes checked."

"By the way, you wanted to see µ's live performance, right?"

"Yes, it's the new opening for Madoka."

"I see."

"… Can we make it in time?"

"Just leave it to me."

We kept talking along the way.

"… How long until we get there?"

"I'm not sure, we're about half way there – I will definitely get you there in time, don't worry."

Even as he was sweating and breathing hard, Naruto kept going at full speed. We kept moving without slowing down even a bit. That's not what I was asking, though. What I meant was: How long do I have to endure this embarrassment?

"Hey, what happened to you? Why is there a bruise on your face?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Hadn't noticed…"

How's that even possible, it must have hurt a lot. He must have fallen down on the way here… In order to get me to the concert on time he kept pushing his bicycle forward – I realized in embarrassment.

"… Disgusting. Just how much of a siscon are you?"

"You are annoying."

How many times have we had this exchange? I don't know what Naruto's expression looked like. I also didn't know what my expression looked like. The road kept going straight after one of the turns.

Naruto leaned forward to gather some momentum as we began to move faster. I held on to him tighter with my forehead pressed against his back to prevent myself from falling.

"…"

The brother was wearing a suit covered in sweat while the sister was wearing a torn wedding dress. They were both riding atop an extremely embarrassing bicycle. From an outsider's point of view, this had to be one very strange scene.

"Ah, so, this is how we ended up riding a bicycle together for the first time. We're probably unique in that we're the only siblings that have done this."

"Hahh… I don't want to think about it. I'm about to cry."

We teased each other and smiled wryly. He must be thinking the same thing I am. Even if it's completely unbelievable, even if we don't want to admit it - This just might be our style.

" … Here we are."

The bicycle stopped at the concert's front gate.

"Hurry up!"

"Right, right."

Naruto takes my hand.

We both run in together.

Sometimes a surprised gaze directed at me is enough to make me want to find a hole to hide in. I started hearing the song. The voice of two people - Looks like - we made it. We pass through the main gate and are immediately assaulted by the cheers.

Everyone here is so noisy that our words were drowned out. We could only hear each other by screaming face to face.

"It's too crowded!"

"That's right, but it seems Kuuko's live performance has already ended!"

"That's because you are too slow! I think a taxi would have been much faster!"

"Ah! You… how can you say that? You only wanted to see your favorite show, right!?"

"Annoying! Where are our seats?"

"Not here! This way!"

"So why are we even here!? Idiot!"

"Because the view from here is great!"

"We'll cause problems for others! Aargghh! I can't stand you!"

Even in this crowd we're quarreling. Really… Our relationship is still the same. We always cause so much commotion but in the end there's no progress. Even without progress, the oath remained unchanged.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"… Thanks"

"What did you just say?" asked Naruto with a wry smile on his face.

Ah, it seems like my words were drowned out by the crowd.

I could just repeat myself once more, but for me, using my words to express my feelings is a difficult challenge, not to mention that this wasn't something I could just repeat.

So at the very least.

"Hmph. It's nothing!"

I held his hand tightly. Hopefully I will never make the mistake of letting it go.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	46. Dark Angel Crash I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Right now, my house is holding a family meeting.

Everyone in the Namikaze household was present - in other words: me, my sister, Mom and Dad.

Just like usual, I sat next to Naruko while my parents sat in front of us with a serious expression. Then Mom started with a topic that made me yell in surprise.

"…Naruto, you…have you done something strange to Naruko?"

"W-What?!."

"Ha? Ha!?"

Hearing that totally unexpected topic, both Naruko and I were caught off guard.

"Mom? What did you just say?"

"I asked if you have done something strange to Naruko."

"What do you mean by 'strange'?"

"Yes! Strange means strange things!"

Give me a good answer! You really are Naruko's mother!

"That…in other words…You are thinking that I have done some erotic things to Naruko?"

" _Cough cough cough_!" Next to me, Naruko choked.

Well…her reaction is understandable. Seeing my reaction, Mom's eyes suddenly became sharper.

"I didn't mean it like that, but since that's the first thing that came to your mind, so it seems…"

"It is impossible!"

Naruko regained her breathing and said.

"How could it be!? Mom, how could you make that impossible misunderstanding! Ah! Ahhhhhhh! Me and Naruto…in that situation…it's impossible!"

"That's it!"

Mom seemed like she caught a weak point and pointed at Naruko.

"Yes?"

"You just called him 'Naruto'. In the past you only called him 'Hey' or 'You'. Why did you call him by name now?"

…True, I don't know since when but she had started calling me 'Naruto'. Still, there was nothing bad about Naruko calling me by name, so I unconsciously accepted that as something natural. It's not like I wanted to be called 'You' or 'Hey'.

Her weak point was caught and Naruko looked very troubled.

"About that - I had a change of heart."

"Change of heart huh?"

"An, anyway - it's not like that!"

She looked like she was about to die. Maybe from Naruko's point of view, being together with me … is a very bad misunderstanding.

"Also, your relationship had become better than before."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Yes, just like that. Keep talking about 'cherish my sister' and 'get along better with my sister' until this topic is over.

"It has gotten too close."

Mom said so.

"Your relationship was bad - but now you often go to each other's rooms and go out together during weekends."

We went to each other's room mostly to force an eroge in my hands or to return an eroge to Naruko. And we mostly went to Kuroneko's home during weekends.

"When Naruko brought Gasper-chan home, Naruto… your reaction… is that a normal reaction toward 'my sister's boyfriend'?"

… At that time, I had done something both shameful and stupid. I still remember what I did, so I couldn't say anything back.

"… But that's only a fake boyfriend…"

"At that time, you didn't know it. Yet you still overreacted and had a bad attitude."

…Well… I did. No, no. It was because of a misunderstanding! So wait a second, Mom. Where is your common sense? How could you pair up your own son and daughter?

Then Mom delivered her finishing blow.

"A while ago, you even came back home in what looked like wedding clothes!"

"So that's the main reason!"

"So that's the main reason!"

Both of us yelled out at the same time.

Damn it! Because it was such a black history, I already removed it from my memory. That's right. few weeks ago, because of an unforeseeable problem, I went to a concert with my sister while both us were wearing wedding clothes. That day, when we came back home - we looked like we were cosplaying as a pair of newlyweds (actually, at that point I could barely be considered a groom). When Mom opened the door for us, she looked at the sky and massaged her forehead… that reaction was understandable.

"It's not like that! There is a reason for that! I told you that already!"

"You had received a call from Misaki-san, right?"

"A reason for that…huh? Then there is another reason for holding your hands together like lovers?"

"…"

"…"

"Did we do that?"

"Don't ask me!"

Maybe we did? It had been too long, I didn't remember much!

"And - this!"

"Ah! This…this!"

Mom showed us the photo sticker that I took together with Naruko.

… Yup, this could surely cause a misunderstanding.

"Mom! How could you have that…!?"

"Why couldn't I? It was stuck on the refrigerator."

"…"

Since I was the one who stuck it there…it's not good for me…

"You idiot! I told you to get rid of it…!"

Naruko's face turned bright red and she head-butted me. It hurt so much!

"Anyway - recently, your behavior is way too suspicious. The neighbors are talking about it too."

… That was because of you Mom. You were the one who was gossiping with them! Thanks to you, they knew almost everything about our house, like how we bought a computer for the first time and a whole lot of other stuff.

Anyway… Mom probably pieced together those fragmented stories between me and Naruko, and made an assumption about our 'abnormally good' relationship - what an unbelievable misunderstanding!

Because of that, it turned into this family meeting. What should I say now? About the fact that I came home in wedding clothes, I couldn't deny that I had my fair share of responsibility. But between me and Naruko… it was too much.

"It's impossible."

"Mom, you are wrong."

Both of us kept trying to explain.

Then I turned to Dad, who had stayed silent from the beginning.

"Dad, say something please!"

Dad made a 'don't pass the ball to me now' expression then sighed and said, "I'm not worried about the situation that your mother just talked about. I'm the one who understands what is going on between you and Naruko better than anyone. For you to cherish each other so much is within my expectations."

Dad, you are making it worse! My face was gradually getting redder, my throat seemed like it was blocked.

"…"

No, no, don't say something so embarrassing! I'm embarrassed!

… I didn't even know why Dad spoke so highly of me - no, it's probably because I was the one who brought Naruko back from America. It's natural for a doting brother to take care of his sister. Now, I could say it without hesitation. Still, Dad wasn't the type to just praise someone that easily.

"Naruto. Think back to about one year ago."

"One year ago?"

"Yes, about Naruko's - no, your hobby, we talked about it before."

"…"

Naruko's hobby – you mean the 'little sister based eroge'? When mom caught her?

At that time, I insisted that it was my hobby.

 _"EROGE IS MY SOUL!"_

I said something that unbelievable. I immediately noticed what Dad wanted to tell me without voicing it out. Mom is very sensitive; this must be the main reason that she suspected my relationship with Naruko. Although I think it's impossible for anything to happen between us, Mom and Dad might not think so. I finally understood the real reason of this family meeting.

"…I understand." Choosing my words carefully, I said, "Mom, Dad, you worry too much. I promise you that Naruko and I only have a normal relationship."

Naruko probably agrees too. I looked at Naruko and noticed she seemed to be in a panic.

"Of…of course!"

She immediately turned her head away after saying that, which means she treated me with the same attitude as before. Seeing that cold reaction, Mom's concern should be eased a little.

I secretly took a look at Mom's unhappy face.

"Oh, oh…So…that's all."

"Although I understand what you two are trying to say, I still can't believe it."

"Mom, don't say that!"

So what exactly did you want us to do?

"If you two could get a boyfriend and girlfriend, I could rest assured…"

"…"

"…"

Both Naruko and I stayed silent. It isn't like we don't understand what you are saying, but it's not something that can be done so easily. Why did we have to endure this?

"Naruto, what do you think about Kaori?"

"I told you already, there is nothing between us."

"Really…?"

I looked back at Mom.

"It seems that we have no other choice."

"… W-what?" Although I suddenly got a bad feeling, I still had to ask.

It wasn't Mom but Dad who answered me. He sighed and said, "Naruto, you are going to move out."

"What?!"

"What is the meaning of this, Dad!?"

While I was distracted for a moment, Naruto asked in my stead.

"After listening to you, that's our decision. One of my friends has an apartment with an empty room, consider this is a chance to get used to it.

"It's time you became independent, Naruto." Mom added

"What does that mean… Are you going to kick Naruto out of the house?" Dad and mom ignored Naruko's question.

Dad then looked at me with meaningful eyes, "Naruto… How about this, at next month exam get a perfect score. If you can do that, you can return here."

I didn't know how to feel about this decision. Let me think about it for a moment. In other words, this time, Dad kicked me out of the house with a condition.

What a useless decision. Even if there was something going on between Naruko and me that worried my parents, that decision couldn't fix the root of the problem.

Is Dad okay with it? Or even he think that this is an useless decision? Well… I'm more worried if he had another intention in mind. Still, they had made their decision. Although I was a bit uncomfortable with it, but staying here and talking about it won't help. If I think about it carefully, it might be a good opportunity.

"Got it, I only need to get 100, right?"

"Yes, it is fine as long as you get a good result. What do you think, Kushina?"

"Hm, it's fine then. Listen well, Naruto. This is for your own good. Focus on your studies, okay?"

Ahh…you talked too much… Everyone should understand my Mom's feelings right?

I took a peak at Naruko in silence. Naruko had a displeased expression, she looked away from me. She must felt unhappy because of this misunderstanding and partly guilty because I was kicked out of the house.

I told her in my brightest voice, "Just wait, I will get a perfect score and come back in a flash."

"You seem very confident Naruto." Dad smiled.

You didn't trust me that much, did you?

"Leave it to me."

I fearlessly answered back, but next to me, Naruko had a clearly unhappy expression.

"… What's with you, Naruko?"

"… It's nothing."

"I have to focus on studying, but I will come back soon. Do you have something to say against that?"

"Hmph you sound so energetic. Don't you see that you look like an idiot?"

… Did you hear what she just said? I was a fool to think that you felt guilty!

While I was upset, Naruko stood up and dealt another blow, "See ya ~ Bye-bye ~ It's okay if you don't come back."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **184** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, after school, I was lying down on my bed and looking at the celling, thinking about my future.

"…Living alone huh."

Well, when I entered university, I would have to live alone - I did consider that chance before. However, it didn't change the fact of how much this decision affected me. A high school student could probably understand my feelings now.

Still, at least for now I still had my parent's support. Dad said that staying alone would help me focus on studying.

"It's not too bad…"

Thinking back, this was probably the first time since I was born that my parents interfered with my life. I thought that my parents were all 'Naruko Naruko Naruko Naruko', and didn't give a damn about the useless and talentless me.

But from this decision, maybe it isn't like that. If they only wanted to separate me from Naruko they could just force me in a separate room only for studying without the need to kick me out of the house. Thinking back on it all, their unreasonable decision made me a little mad but they had really put a lot of thought into it. They may have thought a lot about it but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it.

 _"See ya ~ Bye-bye ~ It's okay if you don't come back."_

After I move out, I won't have to see my sister's annoying face again. Although… I wanted to come back as soon as possible Thinking about living alone made me feel interested. However…

"…Somehow…I feel nervous too…"

I didn't know the cause nor did I want to solve this problem. But it still troubled me. I kept thinking randomly until someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Naruto ~ Gasper-chan came to see you." It was Mom.

"Gasper?" I suddenly got up, fully awake.

There should be a reason for Gasper to come to my home.

"I'm coming~!"

I rushed outside and ran to the front door. Gasper was waiting there.

"Nice to see you, Naruto-kun. You look great today."

So annoying! Do you want to see me suffer? He is Gasper Vladi. A handsome beautiful designer.

"Sorry, please wait while I go get your car."

"Car?"

"I meant bicycle. The Madoka itasha bicycle that I borrowed from you."

"Ah…well, to tell the truth, I was about to give it to you."

"I have no need for it! Take it back immediately!" I refused with all my might.

For a personal reason, I had to borrow Gasper's itasha bicycle. To tell the truth, it wasn't ugly or anything. It was way passed a normal itasha's level. There was a very large image of a loli on it. He even called it 'Shooting Star'.

… For something that should never have existed, I didn't want to ride it a second time.

Gasper smiled, "You said that you hate it, but you were on a high while riding it."

"Now is not the time to speak about what I felt when I rode it!"

"I see, so you were enjoying your sister's punishment game back then."

So annoying.

"Anyway, thanks to that, we could make it there in time for the live performance."

"It's good that my 'Shooting Star' could contribute to the love between you two."

His words were too easy to misunderstood.

"So, if you are not here to take back your bicycle, then why?"

"To joke around with you of course."

Hearing that, I immediately made an unwilling expression.

"Go ask the game research club or something. I already introduced them to you!"

"You are so cold. If I do that, our relationship will get weaker." I think it's better this way.

… Oh right, I could ask for his opinions about living alone too.

"Fine, let's have a talk then."

I didn't expect any useful tips; I just wanted to hear other people's opinions before making my own.

Upon hearing my request, Gasper's eyes shot open in shock. Then he talked to me in a tone I had never heard before.

"… If you wanted to ask 'how can I marry my sister', then my conclusion is to just 'go for it'."

"Don't say that right in front of my house, goddamn it!"

What should I do if Mom heard that! She will immediately kick me out of the house forever!

"Naruto!"

"Y-Yes?!"

Mom's voice came from behind me.

"Don't just stand there, come inside."

So dangerous…if Mom was few seconds earlier she would have heard Gasper's idiotic comment.

"Hey Gasper, let's go inside."

A few minutes later, I told Gasper about 'how Mom misunderstood my relationship with Naruko and forced me to live alone outside'. He just smiled without saying anything.

After a moment he said, "… I see. So you must feel a little lost right."

"… How could you know?"

"You aren't exactly lost - but rather you are paying attention to trivial stuff. You are not honest with yourself, so you will definitely not admit it. However, I have to say it; you feel troubled because you don't want to leave your dear Naruko's side."

"It's not like that!"

In short, the answers I received from everyone were all nonsense.

"In order to become one with your sister, your parent's reaction is a tough challenge for both of you."

"… Are you listening to me?"

Why did you make the base assumption that I wanted to marry my sister?

"Of course I'm listening. I think that you are too anxious right now. Do you think that your choices are that limited?"

Limited choices? Did you think of something?

"Well… maybe that's because my body does not feel very well."

With a mountain of problems, I was lost. Not to mention that I didn't even know why I felt like this. So he meant that I shouldn't and couldn't worry about it?

"You have good intentions, but sometime it's better to stop, right? That's my advice for you - don't pay too much attention to those trivial matters. Look, the weather is nice today."

Just like an End CG of an eroge Gasper opened his arms wide and looked at the sky.

"During this time of trouble, it's best that you forget everything else and play some eroge in your room. Using an optical mouse to play, make sure to set the screen so it is visible from the bed so that you can lie down and play with the little sisters. By throwing away your worries you might be able to come up with a solution. Even if you can't, the time you spend playing won't be a waste."

… Although he is weird, he is a good guy.

"…Thank you Gasper. I feel better now."

"You are welcome." He laughed.

Seeing his smile, I laughed too…So, did we become friends? I'm not sure myself.

"So, please take back your bicycle."

I went outside to get 'Shooting Star' for him. However, I met someone else while out there.

"Ah? Isn't that Ryouta?"

"Yo! Naruto!"

The one who was waving his hand to me is Ryouta, one of my classmates and my best friend. He is the captain of the football team at our school and a doting brother for a fujoshi little sister.

Ryouta pointed at Gasper, "Who is he?"

"The owner of this bicycle."

"What an unbelievable pervert."

Seeing 'Shooting Star', Ryouta made an expression that he understood and immediately made some distance between himself and Gasper. Noticing that, Gasper rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahhhhh~~"

Don't get embarrassed!

"My name is Gasper Vladi, I'm a friend of Naruto."

"This pervert is your friend? Naruto you don't have any standards do you?"

"You aren't in a position to tell me that."

You hid in your little sister's wardrobe. You wanted to buy a love doll that looked like your little sister - compared to Gasper, you are a perverted siscon! Ah, I forgot. I'm the only one here that knew both sides…I should introduce them.

"Gasper, let me introduce you, this guy is Ryouta Watari."

"Pleased to meet you, Ryouta-kun."

With the introductions done I turned to Ryouta.

"Say Ryouta, why are you here?"

"I want to get a photo from you."

"What photo?"

"That photo!"

What exactly are you talking about?

"The photo of Kae kissing me."

"Ah…that…I already deleted it."

"NARUTOOOO!"

Don't hold my neck, damn it!

"It's because your little sister told me to do it!"

"What she actually meant was 'heehee, please don't delete it and quietly pass it to my brother'. How could you fail to grasp such a basic hint?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. So if that's all, please go back to your home."

"You bastard! I still have something to ask you!"

"What?"

"Recently, you tried your damn best to deny about the rumour about how you cheated on princess."

"I was about to forget it, but thanks to you, now I want to die."

"Ah, sorry. So in order to cheer you up, let's talk about something interesting."

"Thank you very much - I am so lucky to have such wonderful friend (emotionless voice) - did you expect me to say that?"

"Of course we are going to talk about 'how cute my little sister is'."

"I knew it! I have already heard too much of it!"

"That's right, yesterday, Kae was so cute…"

"You only wanted to say it didn't you! Stop immediately!"

I hastily criticized Ryouta before he could start the speech about his little sister. Recently, in order to cheer me up, he has told me a lot of stories about Kae. I was happy because my friend worried about me, but there should be a limit to it.

"There is no need to be shy. Today I will tell you a special story about Kae's breasts."

"Then if you feel down, I will cheer you up by talking about Naruko's ass for three hours straight!"

"Do you think I care for someone's sister's ass?"

"Look at yourself! Reflect on what you just said!"

"… I can't help but smile when seeing this." Gasper told us while smiling.

"Still, we should go somewhere else. If Kushina-san heard the conversation just now, Naruto-kun will be kicked out of this house forever."

"…I agree." Although I hate to admit it, he was right.

"Hm? What do you mean by being kicked out?" Ryouta tilted his head.

Gasper explained to him in my stead.

"It's about Naruto-kun's sister. He was having a problem regarding this. We just talked about it before."

"Hey! There is no need to be shy Naruto. If you need to talk about sisters, then it's my turn to take the stage!"

"… You two should have just gone back…"

Gasper, please refrain from using such misleading words.

"So…what exactly do you mean by 'problem regarding sister'?"

"Let's talk about it later."

How could I say that to this guy

"I told you there is no need to be shy."

"Let's go somewhere else first."

"Uhm…" Those two really don't want to go back.

Then Ryouta asked, "So, where are we going?"

Gasper said, "There is a tea restaurant nearby, how about that?"

"Hey! Don't change the topic! Think about this bicycle and me for a second!"

Thanks to the illustrations on the wheels, everyone on the street was focusing on me! There is no way I could go to my apartment at this rate! Ryouta took a look at the crazy 'Shooting Star'.

"Naruto, please don't walk too close to me. Keep your distance."

"Aren't we friends, damn it!"

"It is another matter. In short, that bicycle is too much."

"How could you say something so heartless!?" I gave up on the heartless Ryouta and turned to the other side, "Say, Gasper, although it's not fair to say it after I borrowed this from you, but can you take care of it for a while?"

"Since we already came this far, how about we both hop on it?"

"Allow me to refuse!"

Why am I surrounded by crazy perverted guys? While I was still angry, Gasper suddenly made a suggestion.

"That's right. Naruto-kun, Ryouta-kun, do you want to come to my house?"

"Your house? Is it nearby?"

"Yes. The truth is, I am already living alone. Naruto-kun, how about you come to my house and hear some of my suggestions about living by yourself?"

"… Umm."

"Hey Naruto, what is with all this 'living all by yourself' stuff?"

"Didn't I tell you that I will explain everything later?"

I thought about Gasper's suggestion. It wasn't a bad choice asking him for tips. If I heard something interesting, maybe I would feel better.

"What do you think? You are welcome to come." Gasper smiled at us.

"Is this okay? - What do you think Ryouta?"

"Of course I'm going. How could I give up halfway?"

"Then let's go."

So, the three of us started moving. Although we would probably talk about how to live alone, but well…lets consider it a small party then.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ185** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

While we were moving, I told Ryouta about what I had been talking with Gasper earlier.

"Naruto has to live alone - so you wanted to give him an experience in your house."

"Yes…there are some things I wanted to ask."

"That's nice - I wanted to move out too!"

"Ryouta wouldn't you mind if it became an obstacle for your relationship with your little sister?"

"You are right! What a difficult problem!"

I was joking. There is no need to be worried for real.

"I think that I could become good friends with Ryouta-kun."

From some other point of view, you two are the same kind of people.

"But to think that you had already lived alone… Vladi isn't it…You are really cool!"

"It's nothing big. Please just call me Gasper."

While they were chatting, we had arrived.

"Come, this is my house."

From the very big windows, I could see that this apartment had a very gorgeous building entrance and a spiral staircase. We took the elevator to the 25th floor (we left the 'Shooting Star' at a safe location) and came to Gasper's house.

"… Say, Naruto I think that we have come to a super-incredible place…"

"… I get the same feeling."

Both Ryouta and I had never been to such a luxurious apartment, so we became silent.

"Please come in."

We entered.

Right in front of us was a love doll.

"What is that!?" Both Ryouta and I screamed in shock.

Seeing this, Gasper titled his head, "Well…this is…art?"

"Don't answer in such oblivious manner!" I punched him in the gut.

"Naruto-kun…so you are also a heartless person…" Holding his stomach in pain, he said, "Is something wrong? I just felt that this doll had a great design with a clear emotion expression, so I bought it from Akihabara. When I design things, I often use it as a reference for a female's body."

I had no idea if Gasper was telling the truth…whether he bought this doll for an erotic reason or not… But from the fact that he placed it in a glass cabinet, he was probably telling the truth…

"What are you hesitating for Naruto! Did you believe in such an obvious lie? This guy must be an eroge god!"

"Normally I would have to agree, but this guy has an abnormal love toward 2D little sisters."

"He suits you very well…"

"I can't let that slide! Don't lump me together with this pervert!" I said as I pointed at Gasper.

"Yes, that's right. Someone at my level couldn't even hope to catch Naruto-kun's heels."

"Stay quiet, damn it!"

We only talked about how much of a pervert you are. You just said that I'm a bigger pervert!

"Haha - I have seen something incredible right at the entrance, but leaving my guests here doesn't seem right, so please come in."

Ryouta and I looked at each other and communicated with our eyes.

(What should we do next Naruto? We don't know what else might be inside!)

(But we can't just say goodbye and run. As men, we will face death when our time comes.)

(… In just a year, you have become so brave.)

"Sorry for the intrusion ~"

"Sorry for the intrusion ~"

Both Ryouta and I entered the room.

After a short corridor, there were four doors in front of us. We realized that two of them were the bathroom and toilet. Gasper opened the left door of the two remaining and said, "In here please."

"Right, right."

"This place looks very clean."

We voiced our opinions.

This is the living room. It was fourteen tatami mats large, with the main colors being black and silver. There is another glass cabinet over there which held Gasper's designs.

"Hey, Gasper…"

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"There is no way I could get any useful references in this place!"

This place is way too high class. It's not somewhere a high school student could live.

"Really? I don't think it's that expensive. Besides, it's still inside Chiba."

"True, it's an advantage to live inside Chiba…by the way, how much for this room?"

"Rental fee? If I count both parking and public fees then it's about 532 000 yen"

It is way too much!

"I got it already. We are not talking in the same language." Ryouta tried to cheer me up.

"It is a rare chance; let's go take a look at this 532 000 yen room." Ryouta kept walking inside.

"Wow. It's worthy of being called high class."

"Ha ha, what do you think Naruto-kun?"

"There is no way I have this much money." I told him that.

"But there are many advantages."

"I see. Then tell me about it later."

"Of course, leave it to me."

I took another look at the living room. There was a leather sofa and a glass table. There was a 60 inch LCD TV on the wall with speakers on the sides and a subwoofer nearby. There was also something behind the sofa; could it be the legendary 5.1 sound system ?

"Wow. Nice room."

"Ah! Did I see him at a World Cup?"

Hearing Ryouta's voice, I turned to him and noticed that there was a man resting on the sofa.

"Wow!"

We let out a surprised yell. Since he was out of sight from the beginning, we only noticed him now. He wasn't asleep, just looking at us while lying down.

"…Who are you?"

His voice was low and scary.

"Oh -"

Before we could answer, Gasper stepped forward.

"Ah, niisan, what are you doing here?"

Gasper's elder brother - right, he told me about his brother at Summer Comicket.

"… _Cough_ …So Gasper…are these your guests?"

"Yes."

"I see."

He spoke like he just woke up from a nap. Gasper's brother looked like he is in bad shape. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wear black and white clothes liked a modern vampire… To tell the truth, he reminded me of an assassin.

As if he could read my thoughts, Gasper's brother's eyes sharpened and looked at me.

Wow, what a terrifying gaze.

But he asked me in a penetrating voice, "… Coffee or tea… what would you prefer?"

"Wha?"

"I'm going to…make."

"I want tea."

"Me too."

"… Is hot okay with you?"

"No problem."

"Thank you."

"… Wait here."

Gasper's brother didn't sound very enthusiastic, but he immediately got to work. Although his gaze was scary, it didn't look like he was scary.

"Looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves." Ryouta said.

"You can do it later. Come on, sit down."

We sat down on the sofa. Before Gasper's brother came back, there was something I wanted to ask.

"Is this place really your house?"

Gasper sat down next to me.

"No, my home is in Kansai. Because of my work, I often had to go abroad. Hiring a room every time I come to Tokyo is a waste of money, so I accepted my brother's suggestion."

"Oh…so you two…stay here together…?"

"What about - those earrings and accessories?"

Ryouta pointed at the glass cabinet.

"I made them myself. Looks good doesn't it?"

"So…about the pile of them in here…I saw some weird things…"

"I made them all myself."

"… Is your brother an otaku?"

"No, he isn't."

"Then you have done too much."

Just like Ryouta said. Your brother invited you to live here, but you turned the room into this. At least don't leave those otaku things in the open!

"Could it be…just now, your brother's unpleasantness wasn't aimed towards us…."

"But rather to his younger sibling?"

I don't know since when, but Gasper's brother had returned with tea.

He placed our cups down and said. "This brat was spending time playing eroge in his room, making weird stuff by himself…Are you the same? Are you otaku friends of his?"

"No we are not!"

"No we are not!"

Both of us denied immediately.

Gasper smiled, "Don't say something so cruel brother. I think that everyone needs a hobby as long as they are breathing. You like to hang out at family cinemas and listen to music, and I like beautiful girls - what is so wrong about it?"

"A while ago, when I brought a girl home, she immediately ran away after passing the entrance."

"Oh! Why?"

Because she saw that life-size doll. What girl would not run away after seeing that?

"This was all because of you! I just looked away for a second and you had already placed that right at the entrance! Do you want to scare everyone away?"

"Ah! Cheer up brother! It's good that you don't end up with a girl who is unable to understand art!"

"How many girls can understand your art? How many girls are in this world that will not run away after seeing that doll?"

"Don't strangle me…."

He reaps what he sows, so we both had no intention of stopping his brother. He was even worse than Naruko, who spread my porn collection and put eroge on my laptop as a trap.

Gasper's brother! Good work! Keep going!

"Gasper, this tea is good…"

"You are right…."

"Hey, why are you two not helping me?"

"This is your fault."

"Your fault."

"Please don't say that."

"… _Sigh_ …"

After a while, Gasper's brother released him and sighed, "Listen to me. I could accept what you made in the cabinet. But please, remove that almost naked doll at the entrance!"

I was thinking the same, and Gasper said, "Since one of my friends asked, I will give it to him later."

"You don't have any decent friends left!"

"Is it a member of the game research club?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes. Shino-kun asked me to make an ero-figure of a character."

Shino…? Ah, he meant Shinomiya-kun…so despite his looks his real self was a pervert.

"Gasper? You mean the guy that always talked with Kae? Hm ~ I got it; he is a perverted ero lover."

In an instant, Shinomiya's image in Ryouta's eyes shattered…

Then Gasper pointed at a twin-tailed figure, "Shino gave it to me as a reference. Since it was so unnatural, I'm trying to make something better. He would be very happy."

"He would probably be angry - he likes big breasted girls."

"What? But loli is much better!"

Gasper didn't seem to understand. Shinomiya didn't seem like he hates lolis, but…he seemed to prefer big breasts though.

"So…2D loli lover Gasper and Shinomiya-kun, it doesn't seem like they could understand each other…."

"… From your conversation just now, that Shinomiya guy seemed to like working with Kae. There is no way I could forgive it!"

Once more, Shinomiya's image in Ryouta's eyes was destroyed… Looks like we should stop talking about it.

"So…"

If I continued, Ryouta's favor points towards Shinomiya would drop to negative infinity, so I changed the topic.

"Anyway, Gasper, you should pay more attention to where you put your stuff. Your brother already allows you to live here for free…"

"Even if you say that, my room is already full."

What the heck? Did you room turn into a storage room just like Naruko's? I couldn't imagine it… Anyway, you should think about your brother's situation too.

"I think that just placing that love doll at the entrance is already a serious fault… you shouldn't complain if he decided to kill you…"

"So, if you think about it, your brother is very gentle." Ryouta added.

"…Well…"

With a blank voice, Gasper's brother sat down on the sofa.

"Still, recently I'm the one who pays the rental fees for this room." said Gasper.

"Really?"

"Yes."

If that is the case, then the freeloader is Gasper's brother. Then at least you could cover the doll up with some clothes. Although it wasn't my business, if Gasper's brother could pay the rental fees by himself than he could gain at least some control over this situation.

"… This is impossible…" Gasper's brother looked at us, "I have no money."

"…"

"Sorry, may I ask what your job is?"

"…Ah."

Gasper's brother counted on his finger.

"Ah…I play the guitar."

Oh, a Guitarist huh?

"I can cook."

A guitarist and a cook?

"I date girls."

Hah?

"I got money from those girls."

…You are evil bastard.

How could it be…Gasper's brother looked like a Casanova…

"However… because of my stupid brother I couldn't get a good job."

Sorry, but this couldn't count as a job! In that case, even if this room was packed full of otaku stuff, you didn't have any reason to be angry… Because you don't pay even a single cent…

Actually… because of that love doll, every girl that Gasper's brother managed to catch was scared away, thus leading to his inability to earn money…I think that Gasper did a good job.

"Come on, let's go to my room."

"Okay."

We walked past Gasper's brother. So he is actually a NEET. At first glance, he is quite handsome, but turned out he is not any good… Although the current me has no right to say that… However… seeing the younger sibling take care of his elder brother… Why am I feeling restless?

Gasper's room, in short, was an 'otaku room'. There was a cabinet full of eroge CD's and illustrations with a variety of others weird things. There were even some accessories, decorations and bracelets piled up in a corner.

"Take a look. If you press this button, the light inside will be activated it will become much better!"

Gasper pressed a button, immediately some LED's emitted bright light. This scene looked absolutely beyond imagination…

"Wow! Amazing!" Even the uninterested Ryouta showed his admiration.

Looking at this, I asked Gasper, "It was so different - compared to this, Naruko's stuff couldn't even count as amateur rank. By the way, how much is it?"

"97 000 yen Ah, this is only the price of the cabinet."

"It's too expensive!"

I really couldn't afford it…

"… Naruto, from your reaction just now…Do you plan to buy one?"

"No…I don't plan to buy one for myself."

"Hah?"

"That's all. Stop talking about it!"

This room was ten tatami mats large, with a bed, table, bookshelf and other assorted stuff. His room wasn't like Naruko's or Rias's standard otaku room. No…Otaku is a creature with special and unique characteristics. There is no such thing as a 'normal otaku standard'.

Gasper opened his arm wide and spoke in confidence, "This is my pride - my room! So is this any help for you when you will be living alone?"

"Ah, well, it did become a reference."

With a negative connotation! I will definitely not have such an otaku room! Still, aside from that, this room is a good place for studies. I still had lots of questions for Gasper-senpai regarding 'living alone'.

I sat down on a cushion, "So, what do you need in order to live alone, Gasper?"

"First, a cute little sister is absolutely necessary."

"Get back to your eroge, you idiot!" Because this is his home, my words were harsher than usual.

Next to me, Ryouta said seriously, "I 100% agree that a little sister is necessary. But that means this guy here would no longer be living alone…"

"But there is an event that the little sister goes to her brother's house who is living alone!"

"Good idea! You are a genius!"

"Ahahaha, I'm not that good yet."

"Stop your self-satisfying illusion! What you just said is an eroge event, there is no way it could happen in real life!" I couldn't help but criticize them.

Gasper looked back at me, "Ah, you really are knowledgeable, Naruto-kun. You couldn't pass a game that matches your taste. From NETA's 'little sister Dreamwork series', the newest game 'The beginning of imouto-wife' is a wonderful product, isn't it?"

"As if I know!"

"Ryouta-kun, what should you do if you have to live together with another little sister?"

"Hm, I only have one sister, that assumption is meaningless. Still, if Kae lived together with me - it would be very troublesome."

Of course it would be!

I criticized them again, "Anyway, we are talking about what items are necessities for my room. Give me some other ideas, damn it!"

"We weren't planning to talk about little sisters. – Have you prepared anything?"

"Nothing aside from a chair and a table. Dad will take care of my bed.""

"What about a washing machine and a refrigerator? TV and computer too?"

"Should I bring them? One months without TV is no big deal. And about washing my clothes, I could use a nearby coin washing machine."

"But Naruto, how could you play eroge without your computer?"

"I was moving outside to study!"

Do you think I moved outside just to play eroge?

"Right, right, Naruto's just trying to act tough." Ryouta said.

"Hm, I was prepared to endure this one month. I had already let go of that!"

"I see. Oh by the way, when I used your computer to search the internet for 'Ayase Aragaki ero image' keyword, I got a lot of websites that you would be interested in."

"I really want to kill you right now!"

During our duel to find out 'which sister is the cutest in the world', showing Ayase's image to Ryouta was a wrong choice! I stared at Ryouta with angry eyes, before I coughed and looked at the sky.

"By the way, what are those websites?"

"You are really interested, aren't you?"

Of course not! It was because you caused me a headache! I'm Ayase's friend! For her sake, I need to understand what kind of dirty websites are they!

Gasper answered me by turning on his computer.

"Ahh…could it be that you meant this website?"

"Which one? Which one?" Both Ryouta and I quickly surrounded the screen.

Actually, for three guys to stay so close to each other wasn't very comfortable. In the first search result, unlike our expectation, it wasn't a dirty erotic website…

 **"Lovely my angel Ayase-tan Fanblog"**

"…"

"… Say…Naruto…you said you wanted to confirm it….Could it be…this is your blog?"

"Of course not!" I hastily denied.

"Inside…what's the content? What is the content of this blog?"

Is this Ayase the same Ayase that I know?

"Looks like …it's the same Ayase that we know." Gasper moved the mouse and clicked at the image section.

There were a lot of pictures to view. Most of them showed Ayase in uniform after school or while she was working as a model. They got titles like **'A normal day for Ayase-tan', 'Ayase-tan's dress was so cute, I want to buy a similar one'** or ' **Winter dress'**. The owner of this blog signed herself as Sayaka, and she wrote her goal was **'to become like Ayase-tan'**.

Looked like among those models, this Sayaka was (probably a junior) a fan of Ayase.

"Does Naruko have a fanblog too?"

"Want me to search 'Naruko Namikaze ero image'?"

I launched my killer move at him without saying anything.

"… You, Naruto! You want to kill me!?"

"You should feel lucky that you are still alive!"

By the way, among those pictures of Ayase, there were no erotic images, only cute, innocent moe images.

"Let's get back to our topic - what were we talking about?" Gasper said.

"We were…probably talking about what furniture I should bring."

"Yes, yes." Ryouta nodded and continued, "What about a refrigerator? A mini refrigerator would be useful."

"Why should I need one? Now is the era of convenience stores and vending machines."

"You planned to live one month by relying on convenience stores and vending machines? Your body would be ruined."

Making meals by yourself - that was Ryouta's suggestion.

Hm…meal huh…

"How about asking Naruko to make you a bentou?"

"You guys always have terrible ideas."

… Although it's not totally impossible, but I had never thought about it before. Naruko wears an apron in a kitchen…This imagination is too unbelievable. Last February, during Valentine's Day, she made her own chocolate. But I went out with Kaori at that time.

"Naruko would probably think that this was partly her responsibility, so if you asked her she would easily agree."

"Why are you making the base assumption that comes back to Naruko no matter what? Just thinking about it makes me break into cold sweat. Even if I asked, she would say 'Hah? Are you an idiot'."

Besides, Naruko doesn't feel any responsibility at all. She even told me it's okay not to come back.

"A bentou made by Naruko is impossible!" I restated.

"Look, Ryouta-kun. It's a typical tsundere type. Now is a very critical time."

"Whenever Naruto talks about his sister, he always seems to be happy."

"Of course not! It's not like that!"

"Alright, alright, let's just return to our topic."

"… Still…just now, I really just tried to act tough by saying that…" I looked up with a bright expression.

"I feel that after I talked with you guys, I'm even more nervous. Living alone - seems fun. Of course I have to focus on studying, but to be able to buy whatever furniture I need, place them anywhere I like, being free to call my friends over anytime - it seems fun."

Hearing this, those two looked at each other.

"Pfff."

"Pfff."

"Hey! What's so funny about it?"

"Ahahahaha."

Gasper patted my back, "Did you hear that Ryouta-kun? He felt more nervous after we spoke with him!"

"I heard it all. You are so dense Naruto."

"Just what exactly are you laughing about? I was saying thank you…"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it."

Ryouta laughed just like he was talking with a kid, "Your first time living alone would definitely become a happy memory, Naruto."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ186** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Phew…"

My study session temporarily came to an end as I stretched in my chair. My stiff shoulders let out a small crack. My neck twisted back and forth, making me feel better. I looked around my new room. It was the same as my old room, a six tatami mat large room.

I stood up and went to the living room, which was about ten tatami mats large. On the sofa, in front of the TV, my sister was wearing casual clothes. This girl is Naruko Namikaze. As you already know, she is my twin sister and my roommate.

"Say…" Seeing me, Naruko asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you finished studying for today?"

"No, I just took a break. I have to go back soon." "

Ah, I see. Then go cook something for me."

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 6:00 PM.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Hmm… you decide. Make sure it's 300 calories or less."

"Got it."

"By the way, make your own meal too. Today I'm giving you special privileges to join me for dinner."

"Got it, I understand." I

walked to the kitchen and skillfully put on the apron… Yeah… It was that kind of relationship, I once tried to protest, but now I'm used to it…

Because… Because Naruko is now feeding me. The model Naruko-sama is the one who earned money for us, thus giving her the right to decide everything in this house, she is like a god. Even calling her Master is not excessive.

… Actually, I already had to call her that.

"Damn it… she is such a sadist…"

In order to make vegetable soup with less than 300 calories I started by cutting cabbage into pieces… I finished cutting and washing the vegetables, then started cutting 200 grams of chicken breast. The water in the pot also started to boil…

Ah… how did it come to this…? Yes, it all started when I failed the test during my final year at high school. Now, I'm in my first year at university — it was hard to admit, but I was labeled as a 'ronin'. Before I went into the exam room I talked smugly and with confidence — although afterwards I lowered my goals, but it wasn't enough.

"… That was the changing point in my life…"

I finished cutting and washing the vegetables, then started cutting 200 grams of chicken breast. The water in the pot also started to boil…

… I never though that my life would turn into this. Ah… I said the same thing two year ago…

"Hey! What are you doing?"

My thought was cut off by my master no- Naruko's voice, who just entered the kitchen.

"What am I doing? I'm making vegetable soup. Don't you like it?"

"Ah yes, I like it. I like whatever you make… I mean what's with your outfit?"

"Huh?"

I looked back at myself. A T-shirt and jeans along with a Madoka apron that covered the front of my lower body.

"What's wrong with that? You are the one who bought this apron."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

From some unknown reason, Naruko blushed and looked down, licking her lower lip.

Then she suddenly asked me, "Why aren't you wearing only the apron?"

"…!?"

Wh… What? Just now… did I mishear her?

"Naruko-chan… Just now, did you ask me why I'm not wearing only an apron?"

I must have misheard! That must be it! My ears must have gone bad.

"Mmm… yes."

"Who would be happy because of that? Who would be happy to see my ass?"

I ignored the fact that I was criticizing myself.

"I will be happy! Is there any problem with that?"

"For real?"

What kind of messed up conversation is this?

"So… could you do that for me?"

"We… we are living together after all…"

"~~~~~ To… together?"

"Yes… we are living together… Isn't that right?"

"… Well… you aren't wrong…"

"It is impossible!"

I roared and caught Naruko's wrist.

"Ah… what are you doing."

"What am I doing? Naruko… you… are a fake."

"Hah?"

"Sure, my sister is very moe and likes to play little sister based eroge. But she is not like you! She isn't the type of pervert who want to see her brother's ass! So listen to me! My sister is not like —"

 _*Clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink clink*_

"Ah!"

I got up from my bed, turned off the alarm and looked around, and confirmed my situation...

"It WAS A DREAM! ~~~~~~~~~ "

Hah — I let out a sigh then massaged my temple.

"What the heck did I just dream about?"

It is impossible. There is no way I could live together with Naruko. Am I going to be forced to wear an apron? Just thinking about it made me want to vomit. I should forget this dream as soon as possible.

"… That must be because of Gasper's brother."

I felt that something had been bugging me. Now I understood. When I went to Gasper's house, my subconscious automatically thought about me freeloading at Naruko's place, thus causing that weird dream.

"Ah forget it, I should go wash my face." I walked to the bathroom.

Now, I'm not sleeping in my room as usual, but the temporary room after I moved out. It was a single six tatami mat large room, with a toilet and bathroom. There was a large space to put my belongings. For someone living alone, it wasn't too bad.

… Still, the room was 30 years old. It was inevitable that the room was little ragged. It had been two days since I visited Gasper's house. Of course, my sister didn't come to live with me. Moving out was simpler than I thought. During a Sunday, Dad borrowed a car and brought me a table, a computer, some clothes, a futon and some other necessities. I brought some on my own, thus leading to my room looking like it does now.

"My life style is so simple…"

Now, I was totally free, but at the same time I felt a little lonely. I already got my allowance. Some questions still remained unanswered, like Ryouta worrying about what I would do for my meals, but I would face that when the time came.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ187** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I went to school and was now chatting with Chiaki and Karin, mostly about how I'm now living alone.

"— That's all, moving out is very simple."

"I still can't believe Naruto moving out now." said Karin

"I want my own apertament too, it's not fair that Naruto the only one who got his own apartement!" Chiaki the one who said that

The other day, after I came back from Gasper's house, I went to Karin and Chiaki's house and told them everything. Then in the same night, I told Kuroneko and Rias online.

"What do you feel when living alone? Don't you feel lonely?" Karin asked me with her usual heart-warming smile.

"I don't feel lonely at all, in contrast, I feel better without have to see my sister's face."

Hearing that, Chiaki kick my back, "Naruto, didn't you say the same thing when Naruko went abroad?"

"Ah, yes you did! Naruto, you were so lonely back then."

"That's the past, now is now!"

"Yeah yeah ~ we got it already."

"By the way, Naruto didn't you bring anything to cook?"

"I only have to live there for one month; there is no need to bring any with me."

But Karin shook her head.

"One months is 30 days. You shouldn't say that it's 'just one month'."

Ah, she raised her hand and started lecturing me again. She was back in granny mode.

"You are so hopeless, Naruto. I will give you my family's old toaster then."

… even Chiaki…

"…I understand. I will use it with gratitude. Thank you." It is so embarrassing

Next to me, Chiaki was whistling and clapping her hands in encouragement.

"So, what's the truth? Are you really that confident?"

"Mmm… I should manage to find a way. I was now trying to solve the previous exam's questions. I had never looked at them before, but I was still confident that I could get 100."

"Hey, that doesn't count as an answer. What do you think about this, Karin?"

"Hmm, Chiaki-chan, you were tricked by his innocent appearance. He is actually very smart… My guess is that right now he could pass in anything but English."

"Ah? So you are bad with English?"

"Not exactly, at the previous exam, I failed to finish it in time."

"Mmm ~ Naruto is someone who rarely makes a careless mistake, but he is slow during problem-solving."

"… Aren't you are the same? How could you pass it?"

"Truly, the result of years of practicing has shown itself…"

"Is that all?"

"Say, how was your result when you did summer's exam?" Chiaki asked.

"About 40-50%... maybe." So embarrassing…

Hearing that, Karin opened her bag and took out a big reference book.

"This… is a collection of English questions…Do you want to borrow it? The previous exam is in here too."

"Really? Can I?"

"Yes. I had already made a copy of it. There are still some more books at my home, so you should drop by when you have a chance."

"Wow! Thank you Karin! You always know what I need!"

"Mmm ~ if there is something you don't understand, feel free to call me." Karin smiled at me.

Chiaki pat my shoulder. "Naruto. Karin has given you so much help, be sure to get 100. "

"I plan to get perfect score no matter what. By the way, Chiaki I have to remind you that you should take care of your own studying too. Your just as bad as I am."

"Ahahaha You are right…" Chiaki smiled wryly.

After that, I went back to my new home. I didn't notice there was a department store truck nearby. When I arrived on the second floor (my room is 212)…

"What the…! Why is the door open?"

Did Mom come? I looked inside and saw someone that shouldn't be there.

"Ah, please leave it here. Okay, I need to sign here, right?"

Aside from the delivery man, the other one inside — who looked like the master of this room, is my sister.

"Thank you ~~"

She bid the delivery man good bye. I waited until his body disappeared from my sight and turned to face Naruko's eyes. She was wearing her school's uniform.

"Ah, welcome back."

"Welcome back my ass! You…"

I entered the room and noticed that inside the kitchen was a new mini-refrigerator. It definitely wasn't there when I left home. At first, I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing here, but that question stuck inside my throat.

"That… This…"

I temporary lost the ability to form words.

"A refrigerator. That's for you, hurry up and thank me."

"… Refrigerator… Did Dad buy it?"

"No. I bought it for you."

She showed a patronizing look... No! I did not want to say this.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you buy a refrigerator for me?"

This is totally not normal. A girl bought a refrigerator for me… This is too unreal. My question seemed to offend her a bit.

She stayed silent for a while, but she finally said, "…You see… At that… family meeting, you were chased out of the house. Although it was only partially… my fault… so… because you aren't going to buy much, if I leave you alone you will stick to bento from a convenience store…"

Naruko's voice was getting weaker, her eyes gradually moved away from me.

"So I bought you a refrigerator! Are you happy?"

To tell the truth, I felt anxious and troubled…

"You… this… refrigerator… how much was it?"

"Huh? About 30 000 yen You are coming back soon anyway, so a mini-size should be okay, right?"

No, no, no… I'm not asking about this refrigerator. My sister bought a 30 000 yen refrigerator and gave it to me! I felt like I was fed by her! …Oh, the nightmare when I was freeloading at her place had started becoming clearer…

But… however…

"…What? Are you dissatisfied?"

Seeing Naruko's fierce glare, I told her, "Thank you Naruko. It's a big help. Really…"

"Hmph… I see."

I just thanked her, but what is with her reaction? Ah, forget it. There is something I have to ask.

"About that… uhm… Is it okay for you to come here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… the reason I was chased out was because of 'that'. But not only have you come here, you even bought me a refrigerator…"

Naruko interrupted me, "Are you an idiot?"

Naruko then raised her voice and started lecturing me.

"All of this, everything was a misunderstanding, got it? Wherever I am is not going to change it. True, it would be a problem if Mom finds out, but we only have to make sure she doesn't. Not to mention there is nothing to hide between us."

She seemed angry… Was that because of Mom? Or me? Either way she continued by asking, "Say, between you and me… I couldn't imagine what kind of nonsense they were thinking! Don't you agree?"

"…"

"Why… are you not saying anything?"

"… You won't hit me, okay?"

"I won't!"

Ah ~ so dangerous…

As predicted, I gracefully evaded Naruko's slap and placed my hand on my sister's head.

"I was silent, because I think that this misunderstanding is unavoidable."

"What…"

"True, recently the relationship between us has improved a lot. We used to have a terrible relationship. So, from an outsider's point of view, thinking it has become 'a little too good' is unavoidable."

"… Can you stop saying such disgusting things? We don't really have… a good relationship… And take your hand down."

"Right, right." I teased her and took my hand off her head.

"Just keep living like normal without worrying. You didn't do anything that goes against your conscience."

"That… Of course I will!"

Yes. That's right. How could there be something between me and my sister.

It isn't a game.

"Dad probably accepted this decision because of Mom. I doubt he really thinks this way. I will get a perfect score and go back home as soon as possible." I smiled and said, "So Naruko, don't be angry. It's really nothing."

"…"

Naruko looked like she was shaken by something. She started walking forward, with her back facing me.

"I'm going back."

"Hm?"

"I said I'm going back."

"Ah, I see…" What are you angry for…

I walked her to the door and thanked her again.

"Thank you for the refrigerator."

"Mmm… Anyway, this refrigerator would probably be thrown away after you come back…"

"That won't happen. Even after I come back, I will keep it in my room."

Because it is a present from you, I will keep it even after I graduate. Even if I start living alone again.

"I see. Do whatever you want."

What a cold answer…

Naruko put on her shoes, but suddenly turned back like she remembered something. And although she didn't say anything, she looked restless so I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Um… You… when you study, do you have time to take break?"

"Well… yes, I do take breaks. Sometimes I play my bass or read manga"

"I see. Then this should be fine."

Naruko said in her brightest voice since she came here and took something out of her bag.

 **[The Beginning of Imouto-wife ~ The Forbidden Life of the Two]** An eroge.

She said, "This is for you!"

What a cute smile! I unconscious took the game box from her.

"You… you, you, you!"

… What should I say? I received something like this from my sister when I just started living alone. How could I explain it to the others? I was too lazy to criticize her. Seeing my reaction, Naruko immediately started getting excited.

"Um ~Um? Ah ah ah ~ hee hee ~ There is no need to thank me. It's just an eroge, so now you owe me one~"

"Because of this, my life now has a huge flaw!"

This is absolutely clear! Now, for me! I simply must not take it in my hands! What is Imouto-wife? This is the first time I have heard of it.

"Okay, okay, just give it a try! It's very ~~~~~~~~ awesome! This is a godlike eroge among recent eroges!"

"I got your point, but this game's title is…"

"Is something wrong with that?"

I knew it! You didn't think about it!

"About that… Naruko… Actually, I don't have any problem with playing an eroge anymore. After so many things have happened, I'm used to it."

Even I knew that something was unusual about this feeling… but I needed to check if she realized it or not.

"However, even as experienced as I am, there is no way I could beat this 'Imouto-wife'."

"What? Just like 'imouto marriage', this is normal human's language!"

"Then let me make rephrase myself. This title – 'Forbidden Life of the Two' is too much. If I took that, I would become a pervert brother who wanted a 'forbidden life of the two' with my 'imouto wife'."

Naruko retreated back.

"… Disgusting! Is that how you look at me?"

"How dare you say that!"

From an outsider's point of view, a brother who is living alone can't, mustn't receive 'The Beginning of Imouto-wife'! Forget it, I felt like I was about to faint… I needed to clear my head first…

"So… in general, I will consider this as your aid for me…"

"Ha ~~? What are you saying? Don't get full of yourself!"

Naruko crossed her arms across her chest and looked down on me, "If you still don't get it, I will make it clear - because I felt like I owe you. I don't like it, so I gave you that refrigerator and this godlike eroge. I don't know what is going to happen to you, and I don't want to care. I should say that since there is no longer an annoying guy at home, I felt so ~~~~~~ refreshed!"

"…You…"

Your explanation only made me even angrier. And please, let Mom hear what you just said! Her doubts will disappear immediately!

"Beside, a 100 scores - is impossible for you." Naruko laughed mockingly.

Damn it! Stop looking down on me!

"Ha! Don't look down on me ~ I don't have any pressure on my side!"

"Ha ~~? You were always as lazy as a dying dog. Did you ever study seriously after moving out?"

"Ha! If you say so, how about we make a bet. What if I get 100?"

"This is meaningless!"

"Just answer!"

Our conversation was getting faster and faster. Naruko shot me a glance.

"If you can't get perfect scores, you will become my slave for the rest of your life."

"Isn't the risk too high?"

It's worse than a gamble at a shady casino! If I lose, my life will be over!

"Becoming my slave for the rest of your life - you are the one who is going to benefit from it."

"You, you! Just now, are you serious?"

"Ah ~ annoying. With this condition, our bet means nothing. Because you are a siscon, I bet you will purposely do poorly on your test in order to become my slave."

"I will win even if it is the last thing I do! I will win this bet!"

Thank you! It's thanks to you that I'm now motivated!

"So if I win, you will become my slave for the rest of your life too?"

"…Disgusting… I have recorded everything you have said."

"You are so horrible!" You are so evil! Don't learn it from Ayase!

Naruko took an activated iPhone out from her bag.

"Okay, this will be the proof for our bet. You must fulfill the terms if you lose."

"…"

"If you get 100 scores, I will give you a reward."

"… Reward?"

"Yes, reward."

Somehow… I have a bad feeling.

"I have to ask, what will you do if I get a perfect scores?"

"I will do whatever you say once."

 _Crank_ Leaving those words behind, Naruko quickly opened the door and ran away.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ188** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

That night at 10:00 PM, after Naruko left, I started focusing on my studies. Now I was taking a break to make a time table. I twisted the pen and ruler in my hand and thought back about what happened.

"You ~ piss me off soooooo much! I hate you Naruko…!"

If I lose, I will be her slave forever. If I win, I could only voice one wish… The conditions were so far in Naruko's favor that I didn't even want to think about it! What the heck did she mean by, "it's okay if you don't come back". I'm definitely going to come back.

"… Ah, forget it."

That damn sister of mine kept looking down on me. I would definitely make you regret it!

"That's right… I only have to win."

Then I could return all of my humiliation. She bought me a refrigerator all by herself. She bought me an eroge out of her good-will. She actually wished me good luck with my exam, and promised a reward for me. Haha, now I that think back, my sister was so cute when she was angry.

"This is entirely Dad's fault!"

During that time when I was deep in thought, I finished making the time table. I hung it up on the wall.

"Ha ~~ I think this should be enough."

Although I said that… My real intentions were…

"Kukukuku…"

When I thought about the moment I will return home in triumph and what Naruko's expression would be like - I couldn't help but laugh.

"…One wish… huh?"

What should I ask her to do? My choices were getting bigger with each day that passed.

"Alright! I should go back to studying English!"

Just as I opened my notebook…

 _Beep beep beep… beep beep beep… beep beep beep_ \- My cell phone rang.

"… Who is calling me now? Huh? This girl…"

Seeing that caller's name on the screen, my eyes narrowed.

 **Kuuko Yasaka.**

"Hi."

"Hi~"

I felt like a mook speaking with a yakuza boss… This tone is undoubtedly Kuuko's.

A while ago, there was a Madoka live event which I attended as Kuuko's manager. She forced me to exchange numbers with her. By the way, I told her my real name too.

"Kuuko? Children should go to sleep early, you know?"

"Shut up! It's just 10 o'clock! Kuuko has good news for you!"

"Good news?"

"Right ~ Have you decided to become Kuuko's and Rem-chan's manager?"

"What?"

"If you like, Kuuko can tell her president about that."

… Could it be, she… She thought that I was an employee? Was that why she called me? Haha, this girl… she is just a brat, but she also cares for other people…

"Thank you, but no. I have to focus on studying now."

"… Kuuko understands." Kuuko sounded disappointed.

"Naruto, are you still a student?"

"Yes."

This girl thought that I had already entered society. She didn't doubt me at all… Did I look that old to her?

"Kuuko understands… then it can't be help…" Kuuko sighed and continued. "Well, you are better than Kuuko's current manager, so call me if you change your mind later."

"Are you serious? I'm better than your current manager?" I couldn't believe it. I'm just an amateur high school student.

"Ah? Are you still playing modest? I'm telling the truth. my current manager always complains about me. Totally unlike you."

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"Well it is ~ but ~ how should I put it? I hopes we could treat each other equally ~? I wants to have that kind of relationship."

"Right, right."

I don't actually understand…

"You made me feel comfortable."

So… it's not like you need me to do anything, but because I make you feel comfortable?

"Can I ask you a few questions so I could work better with you in the future? Like what exactly made you feel comfortable?"

"Ah? Ah — for example you really love things about Kuuko."

Love things about you? Yeah right! Don't look down on me, brat! I couldn't get any useful references from you. Ah, right, I owed her an apology.

"Ah, Kuuko, about the live performance earlier…"

Just when I was about to open my mouth.

"Stop."

Did she have something to say?

"Naruto, you… during my live performance, you dare to not show up."

"Sorry! Something suddenly came up…"

"Kuuko doesn't have many events like that, you know?"

"I was wrong! You specifically asked me to come, but…"

I was about to beg for forgiveness, but Kuuko ignored me.

" Hm ~~~ well ~~ at the time ~~~ your face was full of determination. I thought that you had something important to take care of ~"

She would be angry if she knew that I had to pick up my sister.

"I will make it up to you later."

"Oh ~ you want to make up for this?" Kuuko laughed out loud.

"So… what do you want me to do?"

I was afraid of her answer, but her words caught me off guard.

"Tell me your address."

"… What?"

"Your! Home!"

"… Are you saying that…you want to come here?"

"Mmm~"

"I'm living alone."

"Ha~ so ~ what?"

"So what? You are a girl, you shouldn't visit a man alone."

"Why~?"

Her voice hinted a bit of disapproval.

"You… I know that this is your habit, but it isn't safe!"

"Hahahahaha." She laughed.

"Oh!? What are you going to do? Do you want to do something to me?"

"I won't!"

"Oh~! Then it is fine ~ Tell me your address then ~~"

What a scary brat…Well, the truth is I didn't see Kuuko like a little sister. So it's not like there is a problem.

"I just moved here, so there is nothing here. Even if you came, I couldn't even make tea."

"Really?"

Huh? Why did she sound so happy?

"Ah… uhm…"

"Ha ~ then this is a perfect chance~"

"A perfect chance for what?"

"Heehee ~ that's a secret ~ You will be Kuuko's test subject~"

What was she trying to do? She sounded like she was scheming something…

"So… when will you come?"

"Tomorrow."

Too fast!

So — after school the following day, Kuuko came to my home. I was worried that she might arrive before I got back, so I rushed home as fast as possible, but it turned out my worries were for naught.

When the bell rang, I had been studying for 40 minutes. When I opened the door and met Kuuko in her casual clothes, the first thing she said was.

"Ah, what a run-down apartment. Don't you have any money?"

"Who cares?"

"Right ~ sorry for intruding ~~"

Without waiting for me to say anything, Kuuko snuck under my armpit and entered the room.

"Hey!? What the heck is that?"

"Ah? This?"

Kuuko laughed and raised one of her hands, which was holding a box warped in a cloth.

"This ~ heehee ~ are you happy?"

Kuuko laughed proudly and unwrapped the box, revealing what was inside.

"A bento box?"

"Yup. Inside contains potato stew, chicken and glutinous rice ~ also~~" Kuuko showed me that the box was covered in Kyoko Sakura's picture.

I saw with my own eyes that yes, not only it did contained potato stew, chicken and glutinous rice, but it also had fried chicken egg, pickles, boiled pumpkin, and a wide variety of dishes piled up together. In short, it looked quite well made…

"Did… you make it?"

No one could blame my shocked expression, right?

"Ha~ why are you so surprised? I will tell you this before hand, but those things are so ~ troublesome."

"Is this real… you know how to cook a meal?"

She was clearly a brat who never did any housework.

"Well ~ Kuuko is learning ~"

"… Ah, I see… is this what you meant by 'test subject'?"

So she wanted me to be test if it was safe to eat.

"~ Yes ~"

"Really? I'm so lucky!"

"Really?"

"I can eat a meal that a future idol made — normal people couldn't even dream of it."

"Oh, really ~? For real ~? Oh heehee ~"

Why does this brat become so pleased with such simple compliments? She is easy to handle…

"There is no need to be shy ~ go ahead ~"

"Thank you…"

I took a piece of potato stew and dropped it into my mouth…

"It's good!"

"Really?"

"You are so amazing!"

It was as good as Karin's potato stew!

"This rice is also good!"

It was as good as Karin's rice too.

"Oh hee hee ~ how about this?"

"Um? Why is there a separated part in this bento box?"

"Just eat it." Kuuko showed a mischievous smile.

"Ah… ah…"

I put the potato stew from the separated part into my mouth…

"…Uurgh… it's too bitter…"

If I had to give it my honestly impression, then this couldn't be called food!

Hearing that, Kuuko placed both of her hands behind her head and laughed, "Really? I knew it would probably be hard to eat ~"

"If you knew it, then don't force me to eat it!"

"How could I call this an experiment without keeping you in the dark?"

"… Alright, next, so that good food that I just ate actually wasn't made by you, right?"

"Yep ~"

"You acknowledged it! You were just pretending the whole time?!"

"Didn't Kuuko tell you that she is still learning? Kuuko will get better, so don't pay attention to Kuuko's current results ~"

What insane breed of logic is that…? Still… she tried to study on how to cook a meal. I had to give her my admiration for that. This was one of her good points.

"Well, you don't have to eat this part if it's too hard to eat."

"It's not like it's inedible."

Compare to Naruko's Valentine's black brick biscuits, at least this wasn't poisonous. So I ended up eating all of the bento without trouble.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Mmm ~"

"Was I any help?"

"Huh? What?"

"I mean, as your test subject, was I helpful?"

I only wanted to ask if I really was of any help, but for some reason she was dumbfounded.

"Ah… ah… uhm...~ this ~ Maybe ~?"

I had no idea what you mean by that…

"What does that mean?"

"So annoying, stop asking~" Kuuko blushed and waved her fist at me.

Well, if you say so. I honestly had no way to help though. Kuuko doesn't look like someone who wanted to learn to cook bento - so why? I should try to find a chance and ask her.

"Say… Kuuko." After we had some tea, I asked.

"Mmm ~"

"Why do you want to learn how to cook?"

"Ah, I wants to cook for my parents."

"Your parents?"

This was unexpected… I thought you were trying to make food for your boyfriend. But I still don't get it. Why do you have to cook for your parents?

"In my house ~ my parents had a really ~ bad relationship ~ so I ran away and now lives with my cousin."

The topic suddenly turned serious. Ran away from home - for someone who was just chased out of home like me, I can't help but pay attention.

"Ah… is it okay to tell me that?"

"It's not anything big… Anyways, my parents are now living separately. Recently, my father was sick. It was a normal illness, so I thought that maybe it was a chance to make up with him."

Even though she sounded like she was joking… This girl is amazing…

"But I don't know how to make up with him ~ so ~"

"So you want to learn how to cook?"

"Mmm, Ayase introduced me to a teacher."

"Mmm ~ your cooking teacher."

"Yup ~ Although she is a nerdy girl in glasses, she has a lot of skill."

"I knew it."

I see. She had her story too. In the last year, I wasn't the only one who had changed and made progress. Everyone had their life too.

"Say ~ about… can Kuuko ask you something?"

"Mmm, go ahead."

Kuuko showed a smile that I had never seen before and took out something from behind her back.

" ~~~ What is 'imouto-wife'~?"

"That's a game."

I gave her an honest answer. But wait a second! Why are you holding this!?

"Hm ~ what is the title?"

"The Beginning of Imouto-wife ~ The Forbidden Life of the Two."

"Go to hell."

"…"

"Die."

No, no, no, no! Don't look at me like that… I really want to die…

"Wait a second. I clearly hid it inside my blanket."

"At first, I thought it was an erotic book ~ but this is totally unexpected."

This girl is horrible! Damn it! Even after I started living alone, eroge still brought me trouble! Even when I hid it away!

"Say, Naruto, you should give up your hope in that…"

"No, no, listen to me. It's not like that!"

What is not like that Kuuko! Think Naruto! Think of something that can get you out of this! It had been a long time since I last used it. This is my specialty — make an excuse

"This is not a weird game or anything? Is this ~ an eroge~?"

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kuuko opened the game box and pointed at the erotic CG inside, "So… what is this girl doing?"

"She is eating sausage."

What am I saying to a girl? Is this okay? Isn't it bad to tell me all this?

"…"

This silence made me very uncomfortable… Kuuko let out a sigh and ceased her innocent looking.

"… Is this an eroge?"

"Yes." I'm done for… I knelt down immediately.

Kuuko grit her teeth and began her lecturing.

"Relfect on yourself ~~~! You are someone with a sister ~~~ Why do you have a little sister based eroge!"

"… Who is…"

'My sister?' I stopped myself in time.

"Say… Kuuko."

"Ah?"

"Did… Did I tell you that I have a sister?"

"…!"

Kuuko made a surprised expression.

"Hey… why don't you say something?"

"Ah… actually… I had thought about it, but I was hesitant to ask you…"

"Naruto, you are Naruko's brother, right?"

"… What makes you think so?"

Saying that was the same confirming it. Kuuko answered me truthfully.

"Because you arrived late to Kuuko's live performance, right? You arrived together with Naruko, she was in a wedding dress."

Ah, so she saw us.

"Not only that, your family name is the same. Rem-chan thought it was strange too, so when I asked her, she told me that you looked exactly like Naruko's boyfriend. That's why I came to this conclusion."

Ah ~ so that's how we were found out. Well, my cover was weak to begin with. Damn… this girl surely didn't remember me from our first meeting!

"Yes. That's right."

"I knew it. Naruto is Naruko's brother ~~~ and you are going out with your sister."

"I'm not! How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because your sister introduced you as her boyfriend and you bought this little sister based eroge."

That reason sounded unexpectedly convincing!

"It is impossible for me to date my sister. I was asked to pretend to be her boyfriend at the time, and that game was given to me by a fellow siscon!"

How is that? I'm telling the truth!

"So, is Naruko an otaku?"

"…"

… Could I hide below the floor? Such a difficult question, I couldn't cope with it! Still… now she knew almost everything… Yeah, Naruko was careless. The last live performance was probably the decisive evidence…

"Well, that's impossible ~"

"Ha?"

What did you just say?

"How could Naruko be an otaku? She doesn't seem that way~"

Hooh… Looked like she still hadn't found out… This girl is such an idiot…

Kuuko slammed the table and smiled, "That ~ means ~ Naruto is the one who brought her to Kuuko's live performance ~"

"… Kuuko… you are such a good girl!" Sorry for calling you an idiot…

"Ah wah wah don't come any closer ~ gross! What are you doing, suddenly leaning over like that?"

"… Sorry, I just did that unconsciously…"

Even with such decisive evidence, she still didn't think that Naruko is an otaku. It was unbelievable!

"By the way, what would you think if Naruko was an otaku?"

"Um… Let's see… I will tease her with 'Naruko is a disgusting otaku' ~ and use a live performance ticket as bait to ask her to massage my shoulders ~"

There are no problems with that! Such tolerance ~ what a good girl! A year ago, I should have asked her to come when I comforted Ayase, and then let her see Naruko's painful expression.

Kuuko Yasaka, it seemed like I had misunderstood you.

"Hey, Kuuko."

"Yes ~"

"About Naruko, please take care of her."

"Um? Why are you asking me this?"

"Well… I can't explain, so please take care of her!"

"… Alright." Kuuko titled her head in confusion. However, she quickly reverted back to her unique smile.

Raising her thumb, she confidently said, "Hee hee ~ that's a given ~ just leave it to me."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ189** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After that, Kuuko happily went back home and I took out some notebooks that Karin gave me.

"Alright ~ I should take care of this now."

Although English is my worst subject, it didn't mean that I could neglect other subjects. In order to face the final exam a month later, I kept studying for two hours until I finally felt tired and started yawning.

"… I should do something to change the mood."

Bathing in hot water was the simplest way for me to relax. After that, I normally drank a cup of cold coffee and rested my body – then I would continue studying. Doing so proved to be a very effective way to study.

"Ah~ I feel good" So after I finished bathing, I walked to the refrigerator.

If my sister knew that I was half naked now, she would be angry.

I gulped down the ice coffee in one go and let out a satisfied sigh~~~~ Phew… Having a refrigerator is really great! Thank you so much Naruko! I came back to my table, turned on my computer, and opened my web browser. I wanted to take a look at **'My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan Fanblog'** that Ryouta told me about a while ago.

"Alright~ Let's see what new picture they added today ~"

 _Click_ After the page was loaded, I saw the newest change.

 **"Today I have spent time with Ayase-tan."**

 ***** Ayase's picture *****

 **Good morning Ayase-tan ~ you are so cute today**

 **Ayase : Sayaka, you are cute too.**

 **Sayaka : heehee, but I couldn't hold a candle to you, Ayase-tan**

 **Ayase : not at all ( embarrassing )**

 **Sayaka : But this is true ~~**

 **Ayase : really ? (Stare ~~~~)**

 **Sayaka : Yes ~~**

 ***** Ayase's picture *****

 **Ayase-tan's fair neck is so beautiful**

 ***** Ayase's picture *****

 **~ Ayase's skirt was blown away by the wind ~~ Just a bit more and I could see Ayase's underwear ~**

 ***** Ayase's picture *****

 **She is an angel in this world ~**

 **Behind Ayase's back, I saw some feathered wings**

 **~ See you tomorrow ~ Good night Ayase-tan**

This blog is always like that.

"… Still the same blog with idiotic content."

The blog's owner used a lot of emoticons and signs — it was so disgusting. Although the owner surely is an idiot, but at least I could say that he/she likes Ayase very much. Looks like the blog owner Sayaka truly sees Ayase as an angel, there were no erotic images or anything remotely bad.

"Alright ~ Recharge complete ~~~~" I closed the web browser and continued studying.

The next day, I was awakened by a fierce sound.

"…Urgh…"

Looked like I fell asleep yesterday while studying.

"… It hurts…"

Because I slept on the table, my whole body ached.

 _Ring Ring_

"What… the…" I took a look at the alarm clock.

"I didn't set it… what is ringing?"

Ignore it. Ignore it… Need to study. When I was about to keep studying…

 _Ring Ring Ring Bang Bang_

Someone is hitting my door! Did someone come and try to ask me to buy something from them? It was such a pain to deal with them. Usually, at my home, Mom was the one who did that and they never came back.

"… Ah, he will give up soon enough" I ignored them.

 _Ring Ring Ring Bang Bang Ring Ring Ring Bang Bang_

"Damn it! What a troublesome guy!"

I stood up and went to the door, however because of my body still ached, I fell down.

"…It hurts…"

I twisted my ankle! While I was lying on the floor in pain, the door bell stopped. I looked up at the door in surprise.

 _Crankkkkkkkkkk_

"What the?"

What… what just happened!? Did I hear someone turn the key? And right in front of me, the closed door slowly opened! A pair of smooth legs appeared in front of me. I looked up and met the beautiful girl who was looking down.

"…What, what are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

"A-Ayase?"

Ayase had noticed my current position. With a cute 'Kya!' she hastily covered her skirt in embarrassment. I enjoyed the view of Ayase's posture before I exclaimed, "You! What have you done! How did you open the door with a key?"

"Wh… What are you looking at!?"

She then proceeded to stomp on me. With her shoes. On my head.

"Kya! You wanted me to step on you that much! You pervert!"

It's not like that!? Beside, I couldn't see anything from here! You almost turned into a terrible girl! Although I wanted to say that, right now I was sandwiched between her shoes and the floor, thus making me unable to explain anything…

"… Con-congratulation for your moving, Naruto-kun."

She was talking to me in her normal voice…!? This is too strange! Too unusual! Was that something Ayase did on a daily basis? As expected of Ayase, every time I deal with her is a challenge.

"… What perverted thing are you thinking about?"

If you truly could read my mind, how about put away your leg?

"Wah!? You looked so happy when I was stomping on you!? Please stop! Gross…!"

"Stop just making up my inner thoughts! How could I make up such a self-satisfying delusion?"

And so, I pushed myself off the ground and forced Ayase's leg back.

Ayase took a few steps back, and talked to me in a very calm manner, "Hmph, it's just normal pervert line I learnt from Naruto-kun."

"Didn't I tell you that I won't try flirt at you again?"

"But it doesn't mean I will forgive you!"

"But ~!"

I stood up

"Recently, you had showed me something that made me want to tease you again!"

"What nonsense are you talking about…"

Actually, I'm not sure myself. But recently Ayase seemed to be happy whenever she punished me for trying flirt at her. Maybe it was just my victim's paranoia, but…

"All of your actions were sexual harassment!"

"I'm not sexually harassing you! infact I think your the one who sexually harassing me"

"W-what?!"

"During Kuuko's live performance, inside the waiting room… you… did things to me…"

"Did what? Like what?"

"You secretly showed me your breasts and…"

 _Bang!_ A bag hit the side of my face!

"I never did that! That! That was an accident! I was only bringing my face closer to you…! You… just where did you look!?"

"But you are the one showed me your breasts in secret! I think that you are doing reverse sexual harassment!"

"Did I tell you already!? I was only bringing my face closer to you! Don't think of it this way, pervert!"

"So why are you bringing your face closer to me now?"

"That…"

Ayase's face reddened in an instant, and her eyes turned into . shape.

"There is no special meaning about it!"

"…"

Clearly uncomfortable, Ayase glanced at me, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't…"

This girl… she is as unreasonable as Naruko.

"Anyway, please come in."

"Mmm… sorry for intruding…"

At least Ayase didn't say, "Are you going to lure me into your room and sexually harass me again?"

"Please sit here."

"Mmm…" Ayase sat down with a submissive attitude… Compared to her outburst just now, it's unimaginable.

I poured some fruit juice for Ayase, and went to wash my face and asked her again, "There are many things I wanted to ask… Although the first is… Ayase?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have my home's key?"

"Of course I duplicated it!"

"How could you duplicate my key…?"

"…"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"… From another method, that's all."

"Has my room's key been leaked into the black market?"

I felt very uneasy! After that, no matter how I asked, Ayase refused to tell me how she got the key, thus I had no choice but to leave it aside.

"Ah… so… Ayase, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Maybe asking a girl directly like that isn't the best method, but I was so tired. Please allow me to speak a little casually.

"Ah… that's because…"

The reason Ayase choose the morning to visit is because she knew I would be alone… She placed her hand into her bag… And took out a kitchen knife.

"Waaaaaaa!"

I jumped up and tried to run away, but in an instant my wrist was firmly held. It was Ayase. Just like at Summer Comiket when she caught Naruko, her hand latched onto mine!

"No!… someone try to kill me!… help!"

"I not gonna kill you! Idiot, Look closer!"

"What!?"

I turned around and shuddered when I saw the knife which was inches away from my neck. But on closer look, this knife was warped in plastic bag.

"Whyy do you think that I'm going to kill you?"

"You didn't say anything and pulled out a knife, how am I supposed to interpret that?"

"You should have at least looked first."

"Alright, alright."

"Gezz… why does it turn out like this every time?"

When I saw Ayase holding a knife, my body instinctively felt danger!

"If you aren't here to kill me… what is with the knife?"

"Of course it's a present… I'm here to give you this present."

"… You? Give me a present?"

"Yes… is something wrong with that?"

"Well it's not, but…"

It would be so easy for a misunderstanding! This girl! To celebrate moving out with a knife, it was quite a suitable present. The truth is I didn't have a kitchen knife, so it was a great help - but the combination of 'Ayase and knife…' how should I put it… It could only make me feel uncomfortable.

"I will use it with care… It looks quite good." Because this is Ayase's present.

"That's because I had researched about it and chose one that is especially good for slashing."

"Yeah… I see..."

You didn't have any other motive, did you?

"I'm sorry for coming here so soon. I can't take any time off after school…"

"Alright, alright. Who did you hear about me moving out from?"

"From Karin-chan."

I knew that she hardly could have heard it from Naruko or Kuuko. So it was Karin. It seemed like they had a good relationship.

"By the way, did you hear the reason for me moving out from Karin already?"

"To focus on studying, right? You will not come back home unless you get a perfect scores in the final exam. You are amazing ~"

Karin! Thanks for omitting Naruko's part.

"Yup. This is a good chance to focus my attention into studying."

"Please do your best ~ Naruto-kun"

 _Ring_ When we were chatting, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?"

"Just leave it to me."

"Ah, hey!"

Ayase opened the door - Only to come face to face with Kuroneko. They just stood there staring at each other.

"…"

"…"

… What a silence!

Kureneko, why was she here too?

Ayase started bickering with Kuroneko.

"… Sorry, who are you?"

"That's my line, who are you?"

What a cold atmosphere!

"My name is Ayase Aragaki."

"Ayase Aragaki…? I have heard of this name."

I took this chance and introduced Ayase to Kuroneko.

"She is Naruko's classmate. You two met during the first time we went to Summer Comiket."

"Ah… I remember now."

Then I introduced Kuroneko to Ayase, "This is Kuroneko, Naruko's otaku friend."

"I knew it."

Ayase's eyes turned to me,

"Naruto-kun's ex-girlfriend, right?"

"… Yes."

She merciless attacked my wound… Can you please think about my fragile heart?

"…Okay, so - ex-girlfriend Kuroneko-san? Why are you at Naruto-kun's place so soon in the morning?"

"Say Ayase, why are you acting like you are my current girlfriend?"

Ayase was clearly shaken by this.

"You you you… What are you saying! Don't say something so weird!"

Tsuntsun!

"Hey, why are you still holding that knife? Stop! Even with a plastic bag, it's too strange!"

"You reap what you sow!"

At that time, someone pulled my sleeve. I turned around and saw Kuroneko looking at me with a blank expression.

"Ah… sorry for ignoring you, Kuroneko."

Because Ayase interrupted me… I was a little confused… Why did you come to my place so early in the morning? When I was about to ask this question, I suddenly noticed something.

"Kuroneko… you…"

"Yes?"

Our eyes met for a second, and then Kuroneko blushed and looked down. No matter how many times I saw it, she still looked so cute!

"Uniform… you have changed into a new uniform."

"…Yes."

Kuroneko is now wearing a uniform with black skirt and red tie. It suited Kuroneko's black hair and pure white skin so much! It was as good as her normal cosplay outfit. Kuroneko looked even more mature in this uniform.

"What… do you think?"

"I think… you look so mature…"

"Is… that all?"

"Ah… but… I feel a little lonely. Because I could no longer see you in you previous uniforms."

"Me too… I get a special feeling from that uniform too."

"I see."

"Mmm."

Went to the same school, joined in the same club… Even that time was short, but it was also fun. It'd be great if Kuroneko thinks so too.

Kuroneko clenched her hands and looked up at me, "I still have that uniform at my home… If senpai wishes, I could wear it for you."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I have a uniform fetish!"

"…Aren't I right?"

"Of course not! I meant that this uniform brought back memories!"

"Fufu… I see."

She just teased me again didn't she? Our relationship is now a bit special. As long as she could be sure that I wouldn't tease her, she enjoyed teasing me very much! Always with a hint of an erotic atmosphere! What a perverted cat!

"Please wait Naruto-kun."

My sleeve was pulled from behind. I turned back and saw… Ayase with her blank expression, her face drew close to mine…

"Can you please not leave me aside?"

She is angry! But she is still cute while angry!

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Ha, ara ara ~ so you are still here~? I'm sorry to enter our own world, but this can't be helped, this man's soul already belongs to me… yes… forever…"

Kuro…Kuroneko… please don't irritate Ayase anymore! Damm! I suddenly felt a chill on my back. I secretly looked back at Ayase.

"Naruto-kun… is yours?"

"Yes!"

Ayase's eyes suddenly lost its light… No… she laughed weakly like a demon that had lost its soul.

"Aha ~ what a strange thing to say. Didn't you two already break up?"

"…Hm… Break up… it's just a temporary retreat so I could advance to the next stage."

"I have no idea what are you saying, but I'm sure that you no longer qualify to call yourself Naruko's friend."

"Why are you saying that?"

"It's simple. Naruko once said that she hated anyone who is going out with Naruto-kun, that she can't stand if she is not the first in his heart; didn't Naruto-kun break up with you and choose Naruko instead. So be a good girl and leave Naruto-kun's side. If you are Naruko's friend, then you should act like one, am I wrong?"

"You are wrong."

Kuroneko puffed her chest and said, "We have different ways of thinking, Ayase Aragaki."

"I see. Then you are Naruko's enemy."

"You are also wrong. I'm Naruko's true friend."

Both of them ignored me and started quarrelling. Their debate had gradually escalated.

"Since when have you looked like Naruko's friend? You did something that Naruko didn't like and you still call yourself her friend? You thieving cat!"

"Thieving cat?"

Kuroneko's clenched fist trembled slightly.

"Fine, then listen to me well!" Kuroneko's eyes widened, she took a deep breath and shouted, "To me, it is fine even if Naruto 'beep' his own blood-related sister!"

"What… what?" Kuro… Kuroneko!?

You, you, you! Just now, what did you say!? What just came out of that tiny mouth of yours? What a shameless thing to say!

"…That… that… that…"

Even the Demon Queen Ayase was stunned speechless.

Kuroneko was red to her ears, she was breathing hard as she continue shouting, "I'm this girl's true friend! This girl wants me to be her best friend, to be someone who understands her! Even if Naruto is a bastard who is into incest, I'm fine with that. I can love him without any problem, I can happily grant any of Naruko's wishes. What about you Ayase? What would you do if you were me? If you also love Naruto as a member of opposite sex, can you accommodate Naruko's wishes as well as I have?"

"That… that's impossible! I can't do it!"

"In that case ~ you will become Naruko's enemy when the time comes."

"Guh!" Ayase bit her month and answered Kuroneko, "That time will never come! Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!"

"Hm… go ahead and call me a pervert. I don't care."

…She had gone all out… I… could no longer escape…

"Ah… Kuroneko."

"…What?"

"About… well…"

What should I say to return Kuroneko to normal… I made up my decision and said, "Did Naruko say that she want to 'beep' with me?"

I just voiced my question, but Kuroneko was stunned, as if she was frozen in time.

"…"

A few seconds later…

" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yahhhhhh!"

Just like an octopus that was about to be cooked, Kuroneko's whole body trembled…

"That! That's just…! Anyways, it's not…!" Kuroneko's hands waved around in panic.

"That… that is just a what-if! A hypothetical assumption!"

"Ah, I see, you only made an assumption."

Still, what a terrible assumption! There is no way I could 'beep' my sister! Are you okay, chuuni girl? But — thankfully Naruko wasn't here! If she heard it just now, I would be in real trouble!

"An-Anyway, please come in first. Although I have nothing to offer you."

"Oh… Um… ah ~ sorry for intruding!"

In order to make Kuroneko stop this topic, I invited her into my room. Because of the shock from Kuroneko's shameless words, Ayase was still stunned at the entrance.

Kuroneko took a look at my room and said without holding back, "It's a good room." She smiled.

"Really…?"

I think this room is too old already.

"Yes. Although this room is old, your father did a good job of finding it. Sturdy pillars, thick walls — it has a feeling of senpai's father."

"Oh."

"Yes. Fufu, he sure does love his son."

"Ha ~ I see. Thank you. By the way, why are you still addressing me as 'senpai'?" Even though we were no longer senpai and kouhai.

Kuroneko smiled and look at me.

"… Even we were no longer in the same school, senpai is senpai… Or do you not want me to call you that anymore?"

I hastily shook my head. Truly, today Kuroneko had a mature feeling…she looked so elegant…

"Kuroneko-senpai" — no, "Ruri-senpai". I suddenly had the urge to call her that.

Ruri-senpai (yeahh!) casually brushed her hair.

"I brought you a bento."

Kuroneko placed a bento box warped in golden cloth on the table. Kuroneko's sewing skill is so amazing.

"Here is for morning…and this is for lunch… and this is fruit juice."

"Sorry for bothering you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize… coming here so soon in the morning…I don't have time after school due to my little sisters…"

So she took the early bus and came to my house…

… I'm moved…

"Thank you… I'm very happy."

Hearing that, Kuroneko looked away from me.

"It was nothing… Ah, can you open it and see for yourself? I added some more meat like you wanted."

"… You still remember? That…"

I removed the cloth and saw the bento box.

"Ah. It's really a sandwich."

"Of course. This was the only one I wasn't satisfied with during my holy war."

"Ha ha ha… I see… This is God's retribution."

Seeing Kuroneko's proud expression, I couldn't help but smile. Kuroneko and I looked at each other…

 _Bang!_ A very loud sound interrupted us. Of course, Ayase was the one who made it.

Ayase thrust her finger at my face, "You left me aside again!"

… How could I forget about you? But from your look, it'd be more dangerous if I casually pressed a wrong button of yours.

Turning back to Ayase, Kuroneko shot her a serious glance.

"It's better if you would have gone back."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing… Uh? Did I say something wrong?"

With a dull voice, Ayase calmly pointed out the nonsensical part in Kuroneko's words.

"What you said about you being too busy after school is nonsense. Am I right? You only want to let Naruto see your new uniform, you also choose this time because the chance of meeting him alone is higher, didn't you?"

"That… I…"

"Looks like I hit the bull's eye."

Ayase got carried away because she was able to make Kuroneko speechless.

"Say… Ayase… you also said that 'I'm going to be busy after school so I have to go to your place in the morning…'."

Ugh! Ayase suddenly elbowed me in the stomach.

"…Did you say something?"

"No… nothing at all."

"I see… Then let's continue, Kuroneko." Ayase returned to her quarrel with Kuroneko.

At the same time, Kuroneko managed to recover. "So… what's wrong with that? I wasn't lying when I said I'm going to be busy after school. Beside, this is none of your business."

"… None of my business?" Ayase clearly didn't accept this explanation.

"Yes, aren't I right?"

"No… you aren't."

"Really? So what is your relationship with Naruto?"

"That's… Naruko."

"… Ara, so if there is no Naruko, then there are no relationship between you and Naruto anymore?"

"No… It's not…"

"So, what are you?"

"… Kuh."

Yeah, what exactly is the relationship between me and Ayase? We are both my sister's acquaintance, but our relationship is not just as simple as that. But it is not like we aren't friends, but… It's hard to explain… Even Ayase couldn't answer…

"…I …Naruto and I… our relationship… is…" With a troubled expression, Ayase bit her lips, shot a glance at me and said, "Our relationship is between a sexual harasser and his victim."

"What?" That is your answer? So unbelievable!

"… Naruto? What is going on?"

"It's a misunderstanding! I used to crack jokes which seemed like sexual harassment to her, but I no longer do that anymore! I swear upon my life!"

"I see. That's fine." Kuroneko once more easily forgave me and turned back to Ayase, "Hm, so there is no relationship between you two… Even if you counted this, for you to squeeze between me and senpai is impossible. Hurry up and just leave."

"I refuse. I have the right to interrupt your relationship! What can you do against that?"

"Oh ~ Isn't that funny? Pray tell, what gives you the right?"

"I can't accept that!"

"…W-What?"

Wow… Today Ayase… is even more unreasonable than Kuroneko and Naruko. Look, she still raises her chest with an pompous attitude.

Kuroneko didn't give up, "What do you mean 'I can't accept that'?"

"I meant exactly what I said, I can't accept that. Even I'm not sure why, but in short I won't accept that. I will do everything I can to stop your shameless behavior! "

"It's not a shameless behavior. Since the beginning, we were destined to be together… Don't force me to curse you with my devilish truth stare."

Wow… they had just met, but their relationship is already so bad… But based on my experience during this year, even if they quarrelled, nothing too bad would happen. In fact, their relationship could even improve afterward. Still, I can't allow them to make a mess right here.

I rushed between them and shouted, "Calm down you two! There is no need to go that far!"

"Who do you think we are arguing for?" I was repelled by both of them

"… I'm sorry."

Me? I'm the reason? True, Kuroneko is angry because Ayase tried to butt into her relationship with me. But why did Ayase get so angry at Kuroneko? Just like how Naruko hated Kaori. It's so hard to understand beautiful girls…

Kuroneko took a look at her cell phone and began acting hastily.

"Ah… I have to go to school now…"

"Oh right… your school seems so far away now…" Seeing that, Ayase smiled coldly.

"Ara ~ it's really hard for you. So, Kuroneko, it can't be helped, just leave Naruto to me and go to school ~"

"Wha-What? Did you want to eat bento together with him too? Just like the rumor said, you are a fearsome woman…"

"No! It's not like that! Why are you always saying something to make me uncomfortable! Wh-Why do I have to eat bento together with Naruto and feed him by asking him to ' Ah ~~~~~~~~'?"

"… I never said such thing…"

"Ah!" Ayase's face immediately turned red.

This girl was too deep in her self-satisfying illusion and caused this hilarious scene all by herself…

Ayase coughed twice and said, "There is no need for me to be here anymore, see you later!"

She ran away. Yep, she was running away as fast as she could.

Seeing this, Kuroneko asked me like nothing happened, "… Why did this girl come here?"

"I had nooooooo Ideaaaaaaaa."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ190** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After school, I came back to my room to study.

"Um ~ today's lesson ~~"

Following my time table, I gradually finished my homework little by little. Learning by studying like this suited me unexpectedly well. Even if there was a limit for what I was capable of doing, I knew that I couldn't do what can't be done. That used to be my normal life style. I'm still thinking the same way as before. I don't want to change my life style.

But… as long as I pursue something with vigor and enthusiasm — I could do so many things that I didn't expect. Even if at first look it seemed impossible, there must be a way to solve it. I felt that something inside me had changed; from 'I couldn't do something that can't be done" to 'I could do it if I try'.

It was 8:00 PM when the door bell rang.

"Who would come at this time?"

After making sure that my lock was still hanging, I opened my door. Outside, dressed in a thin coat and with a terrible expression…

"Dad?"

"Mmm."

"… Why are you here? Are you on the way home?"

"No… I had already gone home."

He picked something up from the ground.

"Did you make dinner yet? How about this?"

Since I moved out, everyone had been worried about me and gave me meals… This morning I also received a bento from Karin. Curious, I tried to tell what it was from the smell.

"… Miso ramen…?"

"Today your Mom made dinner."

I thought so too. My Mom only knew how to make Ramen.

… This smell made me miss my home a little…

"Thank you ~ Are you going to come in?"

"Sorry for intruding."

I opened the door and let him in… I felt a little strange and embarrassed. I have never thought about it, but I guess after I became an adult, it would be normal for my parents to visit me. At that time I wondered who I would live together with? Dad casually took a look around.

"Naruto, how do you feel about living alone?"

"Ah… at least I think that I can manage for now…"

"I see." Dad's answer is always short and directly to the point.

… Today, he looked a bit happy?

"About the exam, have you studied?"

He saw the table with the homework half way done.

… I felt a little embarrassed.

"Ah… That… I definitely will."

"Hmm."

Dad smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Huh? Naruto, what's that refrigerator?"

Lying is impossible… what should I do…

"That… that… that's a present for me to celebrate me moving out."

"Really? Then we should give them something in return."

"… I received it from Naruko."

"…"

No good! His expression changed!

"… Let's talk about Naruko later."

Looked like…he didn't get angry? I lowered my guard for a second, and then…

"Naruto, what is that over here?"

"Um? What?"

"That." He pointed behind my back.

… With a dreadful feeling, I turned around. On my bed was 'The Beginning of Imouto-wife'!

I'm done for…

You might be wondering why I'm done for;

Q : Say, why did I have to move outside and live alone?

A : Because my parents suspected the possibility of me laying my hands on my little sister.

Q : Ok ~ so what is the box that my father is asking about?

A : The Beginning of Imouto-wife ~ The Forbidden Life of the Two — in other words, eroge.

Am I going to die? I braced myself for the inevitable…

Dad suddenly dropped his shoulders and sighed. "…Ha… Kid, you are too careless."

"… Huh? Dad… Aren't you going to beat me?"

"Beat you? This is from Naruko, isn't it?"

Dad… so you already knew? Ah… that's expected if you think about it carefully. He was never fooled by my lie. He just pretended to be tricked by me so Naruko could keep her hobby.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. And then he looked at me…

"I had decided this once before — I leave Naruko to you."

"Dad."

"So, should something unfortunate happen, things will not go like last time."

Hearing that, even someone as dense as me could understand.

"I know."

"Good."

He nodded and took a folder of A4 papers out of his bag.

"Naruto, that's for you."

"… What's that?"

"Just take a look."

I did as he said. There were a dozen smaller folders inside. Date, obtained goods, price, etc.

What is that? Diary? No… A report?

"You want me to write?"

He nodded and I looked back at the folder in my hands. The title was censored. By the way, my Dad is a police detective … could it be… oh wah wah wah…?

"Is… isn't that a paper for convicts?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Anyway, just write it down."

"You want me to write what down?"

"Look at yourself. Aside from the refrigerator, you had received so many other things. So in order to thank them properly later, make sure to write it all down. Also, write down the progress of your studies and paste the receipts of whatever you buy in the folder."

… How troublesome… But that was for my parents to make sure how much money they needed to give me…

"Alright, alright…"

… Anyway, I only need to write down a monthly report, right? I spread the folder on my table and started writing.

"About things I received, I only need to write down the sender's name, right?"

"Yes."

Alright… after I moved out, I received, A refrigerator from Naruko, English Study books from Karin, a bento box from Kuuko, a toaster from Chiaki, a kitchen knife from Ayase, two bentos from Kuroneko, and one more bento from Karin…

"…"

Really… I don't want him to see this! Just looking at this made me feel so horrible. From the record alone, I appeared to be a bastard who forced other girls to take care of me…

"Hurry up Naruto. I want to take a look."

"… Ugh… Um um…"

I hadn't done anything shameful… but it was like being interrogated!

"… Please."

Well, I would be found out immediately if I lied anyway. Dad took my record and started looking.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this!"

"P-Please wait dad! There are reasons for that!"

"I was worried about you, but you lived so luxuriously every day?"

"I didn't do anything shameful! I swear!"

Kuh… looked like I needed to explain to him… when I was thinking that…

 _Ring_ The door bell rang again.

"Someone is at the door, Naruto."

"… Yeah."

Who would come this late?

"Go take a look."

"Yeah, yeah…"

My Dad was still mad, so I quickly ran to the door. In front of me is the same delivery man from before!

"Namikaze-san, this is for you! From… Vladi-san, a 'Special handmade cabinet' and 'Ultimate Naked Series - Imouto Figurine Gift Set.' Is there a problem with anything?"

"…"

Don't you have training! You damn stupid delivery man! That damn Gasper, so that's your present for me? I'm gonna kill you!

"Naruto… what is… this?"

"Ah… um… this… ah…"

I had totally given up… how could I explain this to my angry father…? That night I assembled the cabinet; my father even stayed to help…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ191** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"The results should not be like this!"

Although my table was full of reference books and the like, there was one particular problem that I couldn't solve. Naruko had taunted me so much, I felt so embarrassing because of my uselessness. But please forgive me today.

Why? Because, in my room…

Ayase is taking a shower. Aside form the sound of water falling, there was nothing else.

… Allow me to explain what happened. Today, after school, it suddenly rained. I came back home drenched. After I dealt with my clothes, which were now drying, the door bell rang. When I opened it, I was met with Ayase who was also completely drenched. Allowing Ayase to go to the bathroom first was a matter of courtesy, right? Anyway, after I helped prepare her clothes (although they were all mine), I walked back to my table and started studying. But I couldn't focus at all!

It was similar to the time when I visited a love hotel with Naruko But Ayase is not my sister!

"Damn it! Calm the hell down!"

I glared at the bathroom door restlessly…

 _Glup_

 _Ding dong_

Wahhhhhhhhhhh!

"Wha… What the heck…!"

I was almost scared to death! Who would come at this time!

 _Ding Dong_

I rushed to the door and outside was someone I didn't expect.

"Hi ~ How are you!"

"Hi… Hinata-chan!"

"Hi ~ Naruto ~ long time no see ~~"

It was Kuroneko's little sister, Hinata-chan. She waved her hand and greeted me.

I waved back, smiling.

"Yeah ~ it has been a long time ~ I missed you!"

"Me too, me too ~ heehee ~"

We had a perfect relationship. Hinata-chan was an elementary student, so I got along with her easily… Just like Fuuka, her characteristics suited me well.

"What did you come here for?"

And how could you know that I lived here?

"Ah ~ um ~ 'Wicked's Eye-sama' ~"

"I see. I understand perfectly."

"By the way, Hinata-chan, it's 'Tyrant's eye' not 'Wicked eye'. She would get mad if you repeated that mistake."

"Oh!? Really!? Just from a single sentence?"

"Yup. In short, Kuroneko was worried about me, but for various reasons, she couldn't come herself. Also, she felt troubled. During that time, you asked Naruko what happened and decided to come all by yourself — that's about it, right?"

Am I right? I secretly glanced at her and saw that she was very surprised.

"Naruto is so amazing ~! How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Hm ~ that's the power of love."

"With me ~?"

"Probably with Kuroneko and Naruko…"

"Wow ~ don't you feel embarrassed?"

Of course I was! There is no need to repeat that.

"…So, you came to check on my situation?"

"Yes ~"

"Kuroneko allowed you to come here?"

"She has forbidden me from causing you any trouble ~"

But you suddenly came, you brat.

"Anyway, come in."

It was still raining, you would get wet outside. Just like Ayase, Hinata hugged herself and blushed, "Could it be… that a man is inviting me to his room?"

"Hey!?" I pulled the brat into my home.

"Ahhh…"

"… Please don't let anyone hear that…"

I was just commenting on it, but Hinata-chan seemed very excited, "Yah ~ Oh ~ you are going to lay your hands on an elementary school girl ~! Just like those erotic things in Naruko-nee-chan's doujinshi."

"Hey! Stop joking with me!"

How did it turn into this! Beside, what the heck did Naruko show an elementary school student?

"Forget it, I'm safe… for now." The door was closed, so there was no danger of someone overhearing.

… How could I think of something perverted? It was impossible. Right now, let me keep playing with this elementary school girl.

I took Hinata-chan to the living room and said, "… Okay, Hinata-chan. Sit down. I will get some snacks and drinks."

Shit! Now I realized… There was still the sound of water in the bathroom.

 _Crap!_ Ayase was still in the bathroom, what the heck did I just do? But I had no time to regret it. Because right that instant, the bathroom door opened and Ayase stepped out.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes, Naru-Wha…!?" Ayase stared in shock at Hinata-chan

"Wow… this is totally ~ unexpected ~ Naruto…" Hinata was also surprised.

By the way, the clothes that I lent Ayase were cotton. She truly was a model, everything looked nice on her… But… Ayase's underwear was also drenched because of the rain… so… it turned out… What an idiot I am! I didn't think that far ahead! But I remembered my situation and regained my breathing.

Finally seeing what was going on, Ayase was trembling and pointed at Hinata-chan.

"Na… Naruto! How could you bring that small girl in here while I was bathing!"

"She is a visitor! A visitor!"

Don't look at me like I'm some kind of pedo criminal!

"She is Hinata-chan, Kuroneko's little sister."

"So you have laid your hands on Kuroneko's little sister too…?"

You said that on purpose, didn't you!

"… I'm just joking, Naruto-kun. No matter how much of a beast Naruto-kun is, you couldn't possibly lay your hands on this small girl."

It's good that you understood, but please don't say something so unnecessary.

But after that was Hinata-chan's turn to lecture me, "Naruto you cheater! You said that you were living alone, but actually you had invited a girl to live together with you!"

"Listen to me, this is all a misunderstanding!" I tried to explain.

Say, why was I explaining this to an elementary school girl like her? I wanted to cry…

And then, another misunderstanding was born.

"Yes! Because of the rain, my clothes were all wet… So I had to borrow Naruto's bathroom…"

"Um ~ so you two really didn't do anything against your consciences?"

"Of course not!"

Both Ayase and I yelled at the same time. Hearing that, Hinata finally looked carefully at us.

"I will report everything I have seen just now to Ruri-nee-chan and Naruko-nee-chan."

"No! Don't do that!" Ayase yelled.

"… Ayase?"

I turned to Ayase in surprise, only to see her expression was quite anxious, with a hint of embarrassment.

"… Please wait… this… this could cause a misunderstanding with Naruko… so…"

"It's fine as long as we are clear, and as long as this girl doesn't exaggerate something."

I slowly poked Hinata-chan's forehead while speaking, making her say "Please stop that…"

"Give my regards to Kuroneko, tell her that I can focus on studying just fine, that there is no need to worry about me."

"Fine, fine ~ I got it already ~ it hurts ~ still, there is something else I have to report to my sister!"

… What did you just say? I didn't understand the last part of what she said.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **192** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Ever since I started living on my own, Ayase kept coming to my home everyday and acted like a housewife. Heaven and Hell are unexpectedly close. Although using that old saying as a start is a bit too much, I felt that was my recent daily life. Everyday, after I came back from school.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

She wore an apron like an angel and welcomed me back. Is there anyone who is happier than me now — of course not!

"I'm back, Ayase."

Next should be 'What kind of conversation is that! It's like we are newlyweds!'. Just when those thoughts emerged in my head.

"Um. Say — what is that?"

Just like a devil, she held a kitchen knife in one hand and an ero magazine in the other. Is there anyone who is in worse condition than me now — of course not!

"…"

I froze at the entrance and broke into a cold sweat. I tried to break the current situation.

"… Ayase. Before we talk about the main topic — can you please drop the knife?"

"Why?"

Ayase's super cute face was too much, I wanted to take a picture of it — but her eyes weren't laughing! I, I should say that my instincts are screaming at me now ~ or should I say that we have to carefully think about our future.

"… Oh? Of course I can… however…" Ayase coldly looked at me, said, "In short, please come in first. Don't just stand here."

"Thank you very much."

Phew… at least I didn't have to be worried about getting killed right now — just when I thought so.

"… Hey Ayase. What is with that bugspray in your hand?"

"What do you think?"

"Are there cockroaches in the house?" "…

 _Stare_

"Don't stare at me!? What? Are you saying that I'm a harmful insect now!?"

"Oh! I'm surprised that Naruto-kun can be aware of that on your own, but please before I say anything, don't make assumptions and get angry."

"That's what you meant, isn't it!?"

Don't you think that's too much?

Replacing the knife with her new weapon, Ayase took a very cute pose, _pzzzzz~ pzzzzz_ and started a gas attack toward the air.

"That insecticide gas… is also poisonous to humans ~"

I thought it was just Ayase's way of beating around the bush for saying 'I want to kill you.' But there was no way I could do that same about the main topic, so I said, "Okay, let's start talking about the main topic." I spread out my hands and motioned for Ayase to sit down. We sat face to face, a pack of tied together ero magazines between us. Ayase spoke in a terrified tone and repeated her question from earlier.

"I will ask you again… What are those?"

"… Ero magazines."

Directly to the point… It's not like I had a choice.

"Heh ~ uh, I see." Ayase's eyes became dull.

Ah ~ my treasure… was going to be thrown away. I clearly hid it carefully, yet this girl could still manage to find out. What a scary girl.

"Naruto-kun… why are you looking at me with rebellious eyes? You, don't you think that it's very impolite to let a girl find out about those pervert magazines?"

"I clearly hid them properly. Don't you think it's strange for you to look for it and tell me about being impolite?"

"I'm was not looking for it! And — besides, it is not a good thing to have this at home!"

"I get it already, so please stop using the bugspray!" My room stunk now.

"Any-any-any-anyway, that's it!"

 _whap whap — bang!_

From the pile of tied up magazines, Ayase slammed a particular one on the table.

"Why is a magazine with my photo hidden in the same place with them?"

"… That's a very difficult question." How should I say it.

"Is my swimsuit photo the same as those ero magazines?" Yeah, your swimsuit is really ero. Of course, I couldn't say that to her.

So I said this instead, "This is a misunderstanding, Ayase."

"… What part of it is a misunderstanding?"

"There is a photo of Naruko in a swimsuit in that magazine too."

"That is even worse! You pervert!"

 _Bang_ Both physical and mental violence burst open on my mind.

"You, you hit me with the bugspray? That is not what you use it for!"

"Don't try to change the subject! So, Naruto-kun did look at Naruko with pervert eyes…."

"That's why I told you it isn't like that!"

Until Ayase could accept this lie, how many times would I have to be a victim of her killer kick. You guys can imagine the rest.

… In short, those were basically my daily life with Ayase. The life which was both Heaven and Hell continued. On a Saturday, Ayase came to my house in the morning and started doing housework. Of course I told her many times that 'you don't have to do it at this level,' but the determined Ayase always replied with a smile, "I can't — leave Naruto-kun alone."

I had to thank Ayase properly later.

"Naruto, I'm going to use the washing machine now. I'm sorry for the noise."

"Ah ~ it's fine, don't worry."

Bathed in this happiness, I went to my table and started focusing on studying.

 _Rugh rugh rugh rugh_

I could hear the sound of the washing machine. After about an hour of studying… I suddenly felt that someone was staring at the back of my neck.

"?"

I turned my head back and saw Ayase staring at me from the middle of the room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay."

I felt a little strange, but I turned back.

"…"

… No, it bugged me very much! I turned my head back again and found out that Ayase was staring at me with the same posture from earlier.

"… Naruto."

"Yes?"

"… Are you free?"

Ayase sat in the middle of the room, both of her hands slightly clenched and placed on her knees. Her eyes were looking this way.

… Seemed like I was right. Well, since she came so early, she finished everything that needed to be done early too.

"About that… please don't mind me and keep studying."

"I'm very concerned if you keep staring at me like that."

"So what do you want me to do, Naruto-kun?"

How should I know?!

"Are you making a fuss?"

"I'm not."

No matter whether it was your tone or your expression, you were clearly making a fuss.

"Urm… it would be better if I can find something for you to kill time."

"For example? Like what?"

"… Books… and… stuff…?"

I glanced in a corner, where my tied-up treasures were laid waiting to be burned away.

"You, you want me to look at those ero magazine!"

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"This is sexual harassment! Pervert!"

"Why do you seem a little happy?"

"I'm not making such an expression!"

You clearly were! Damn… recently, this girl always interpreted my words as sexually harassment then got angry with me. In fact, I didn't mean it.

"Books are a no then… how about a game?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…you are living alone to focus on your studies, why did you bring a game with you?"

"Ah, no, I didn't."

"Hoh ~ um… there is no way I could not confiscate it…"

She sounded like an overprotective mother! The current situation was really like that. Ayase's husband and children were going to have a hard time.

Ayase smiled, both of her hands started eagerly moving around.

"So… where is it hidden? I have checked everywhere in this room."

"Hey! What did you just say?"

"Oh! I'm the one who is charged with cleaning it, of course that is my duty right?"

"Don't tilt your head and make an I-know-nothing-about-it expression! Your actions have far surpassed a lover's level!"

"Love-love-lover…I only came to help you…Don't misunderstand! Hmph!"

What a troublesome girl.

Right in front of my frowning face, Ayase energetically started looking for the game. What a pity, that game had already been installed on my laptop. With that, everyone could pass their time. And so, right now in this room, there was only one game — 'The Beginning of Imouto-wife ~ The Forbidden Life of the Two~' There was only a single disk, so…?

… Not good.

The scene of Ayase happily searching for that game suddenly looked like a scene from Hell.

"… But, but… there is no problem." I muttered to myself.

Why? Because I had super-carefully hidden it away (of course I never played this game. Not once!). Not only did I frequently change where I hid it (a drawer inside the kitchen, inside the shoe boxes and like), right now, it was hidden in a most secure place. Even Ayase shouldn't have been able to find it.

Why did I say so — Let me surprise you. It was hidden in the corner of the room, inside the cabinet. And that cabinet was still covered with cloth. Ayase once looked inside and saw those ero figures, after that she didn't bother removing the cloth.

Ha ha… I won! That place was secure. My mind was really good.

"Hah oh! ~~ I see… So it was hidden in the cabinet?"

"How could you know?"

I was so surprised that I almost flew out. Ayase's dull eyes showed me a worried expression.

"Because… Naruto-kun kept looking that way, how could I not feel suspicious about that."

"Damn, damn it!"

I was so stupid. Ayase's action were clear without saying.

"So — game confiscated"

 _Rustle_

She took down the cloth. Because of the ero scene inside, Ayase blushed and took the sealed paper box.

"So this is it huh!"

"Wait… wait a second Ayase! Don't open it!"

"Why, why are you resisting so desperately?"

"Because, because that is —"

 _Creek_ I didn't have a chance to explain. Ayase had opened the box — Little sister based eroge meet Ayase-sama.

"…"

"…"

Damn it! I want to kill God for this! Even if you were going to expose me, don't expose me to such terrifying person!

"… T… T… This… this…."

However, the scene of Ayase embarrassed nearly to the point of crying… made me a bit excited. I didn't say it out loud. I only thought it, so it didn't count as sexual harassment, okay!

After mentally preparing myself to receive a killer flying kick, I focused to memorize the current erotic expression on Ayase's face. But the next development was unlike what I expected.

"… This…"

"Urm? Yes?"

"… This… this…"

Ayase held the eroge, blushed and looked down. She said something that I couldn't hear. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't voice it — that was what I thought. So I asked, "Could it be… that you want to try this game?"

"How could I play that! Idiot!"

The atmosphere instantly disappeared.

"So, then what?"

"No… this game… Did Naruko gave it to Naruto-kun?"

"… Ah, yeah."

She didn't misunderstand.

"… So Naruko… wants to do… this with Naruto-kun?"

"Hey hey! What messed up things are you saying?"

"Ah! I, I didn't mean that…! I just think that Naruko actually wanted to come take care of Naruto-kun herself. That's what I felt when I saw this title!"

"…"

In an instant, my eyes widened.

 _"It's fine if you don't come back."_

 _"I will give you one chance to tell me to do anything."_

"… If that's true, then that's great." I smiled from the bottom of my heart.

After she found out about the terrible eroge, Ayase cleaned up the room. After that, whenever she was free, she began studying on her own. I was so sorry because she had to sacrifice her precious time to take care of me — No, it was more accurate to say my heart was full of gratitude.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **193** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, Sunday afternoon.

When I returned home after visiting the convenience store for fruit juice, I saw an extraordinary scene. Ayase had opened my wardrobe and tried to find my underwear.

"… Ayase… what, are you doing?"

"Eek!"

Ayase subconsciously straightened her back. Seemed like she was too focused on that and didn't notice me until now.

"… Na-Na-Naruto-kun… Welcome back."

She turned and faced me, a pair of my underwear still in her hand. I should say 'that line' now, shouldn't I?

"What welcome back!? I'm going to call the police!"

"W-wh-why-why-why… are you calling the police?"

"Look at the current situation!" I pointed at Ayase.

"You are not an angel now! You are an underwear thief!"

"This is a misunderstanding!"

Still tightly holding my underwear in her hands, her posture wasn't the least bit convincing. I opened my mouth and spoke in a serious tone, "I see… I finally get it. Recently… I only noticed it after I moved here — my underwear slowly disappeared without any explanation — so you are the culprit!"

"This is truly a misunderstanding!" Those words couldn't explain the current situation.

Ayase continued, "Any-anyway… I'd rather kill you myself than steal such filthy things!"

"Your words don't make any sense!"

Did you mean 'I'd rather die than steal this thing'? Why did it turn into me getting killed?!

"Anyway, please calm down first!"

"How could I calm down in this state?"

Come back home to find a beautiful girl searching through my underwear! Of course I would feel confused.

"Before I call the police, I will ask you something. Ayase…what is your intention?"

"Really… Naruto-kun is so troublesome…"

Normally, I'm the one who said that. Still tightly holding my underwear, Ayase said, as if she was angry at herself.

"I only want to wash Naruto-kun's underwear!"

"You don't have to wash underwear that is already inside the wardrobe!"

"Because!" Ayase's eyes flared with anger, she placed my underwear in front of me.

"So why do you want to wash my underwear?"

"Oh… because…"

Because Ayase was mad, I was little taken back. What? What did I just ask Ayase? Why was a beautiful girl mad at me because of 'washing underwear'? I totally don't get it.

"… You have to change underwear everyday when you take a bath, right?"

"I was asking 'why do you want to wash them?'"

Ah… I thought… I was slowly getting it.

"When I washed your clothes… I never found any underwear… so I think it's strange… thus today I searched your wardrobe!"

… I see… I thought that…

"I see… I can rest assured now. It's not for putting on the head, or sniffing, or something like that."

"Of course not! Don't imagine pervert things!"

In 'The Beginning of Imouto-Wife,' there were scenes like that. What kind of pervert was I? The guys who made that game and Naruko who forcefully pushed it onto me were the real perverts.

"Because it's embarrassing to let a girl wash it for me… I washed it myself."

"There is no need for such unnecessary scruples. In the future, just leave them alone after bathing."

Such embarrassing lines, I couldn't believe that Ayase could bluntly say them aloud. However, I wasn't scrupling. It was embarrassing. She didn't understand me at all. However the serious Ayase was quite terrifying too…

"I get it. Then I will throw then into the clothes basket after bathing."

I had no choice but to say that.

"Hoh, it's good that Naruto-kun understands." Ayase looked satisfied, she straightened her chest.

I looked at her hands and said, "Say, how long are you going to hold onto my underwear?"

"Ah!"

Ayase's face turned deep red, she threw my underwear aside. Just like some filthy thing!

… Ah forget it. I came home and set off a chain commotion, and finally it was about to stop… Just when I thought so, Ayase crawled to me on all fours like a beast.

"So, Naruto-kun — please take them off."

"What!?"

Even with my high level criticize skill, at that moment that was all I could manage to say.

… What did this girl just say?

"Please take it off." Ayase's eyes flashed, she repeated herself.

… No, no way… she is serious. I could only dumbly stand in place. At my feet, Ayase was pulling my trousers down. This was more unbelievable than just now! What was going on with this world?

"Why must I take them off?"

"Because I want to wash Naruto-kun's underwear right now — so please take them off."

"Wait what? I don't need to take a bath right now!"

"No, I came here because I want to take care Naruto!"

"Stop Ayase! I surely didn't hope for you to do that!"

The scene right now is 'I tried to convince the fearsome criminal Ayase.' By the way, this girl…

"I thought that you wanted to strip me naked?"

"I-I don't! Just when I decide to do something, I can't remain calm until I do it properly!"

So she was very troubled unless she washed my underwear at least once, right? Although I didn't fully understand, Ayase considered washing my underwear her mission. What a troublesome girl as usual.

"Alright… let me take them off properly!"

"Hey… wait…! Don't take off my belt!"

Because Ayase pushed my feet, I fell backward. On the other hand, like a beast, Ayase crawled up and began to pull my trousers —

"How are you Naruto ~~~ I brought a gift ~~~ Listen, this time, they taste really good — ah?"

At that time, Kuuko appeared.

"…"

"… No, no, it's not like that. Kuuko… this is…"

Kuuko's expression remained unchanged, she watched the situation and suddenly brought her cell phone to her ear.

"Naruko ~ Ayase is raping your brother ~"

"Stop!"

When Kuuko said that was only a joke, I felt that Kuuko was like a goddess from the bottom of my heart.

A few hours later…

"Really… I can't let my guard down around Kuuko…"

"… I'm the one who can't let my guard down around you."

I was at my table and muttering in a tone that no one could hear.

"— Did you just say something?" A terrifying voice boomed behind me.

I hastily denied, "Still, Ayase, there is no need to chase Kuuko away. She did bring a gift for us."

Kuuko brought her hand-made cake. After explaining the misunderstanding to Kuuko, Ayase said, 'I'm the one who will take care of Naruto, so what are you doing here!' and chased Kuuko away. The poor Kuuko could only leave the cake behind.

We shared this cake together. I had to properly thank her later.

"What is so bad with sharing it with her?"

"Ha…really, Naruto-kun is sweeter than cake. To chase away every foreign thing that can interfere with your studies is my mission."

"I see. I myself think that I could relax and have a talk with Kuuko."

"Hoh ~ uhm…Naruto-kun, do you want to have tea with Kuuko?"

"Yeah, like that."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

She suddenly became quiet. Suddenly, I felt that Ayase had just took a knife and pointed it at my back. I panickingly turned my head around. She stared at me in a very bad way.

"Nothing… nothing at all."

"So…what is with your expression?"

Your gaze at me was like an arrow. But if I said that, she would consider it sexual harassment. Ah, how troublesome. I had no choice but to keep silent.

"Say, how long are you going to take a break, Naruto?"

"Oh! No no! I have always been studying right in front of you."

I wasn't slacking off!

"Based on my monitoring, you aren't focusing on study."

"Monitor? You just said monitor right?

"Yes. For example — you see, right now your hand has stopped moving."

"Ugh…"

She always stands behind me, so I was wondering what she was doing — I never thought she did that…

"Since when did you become a mother-like character who monitors my studies?"

"Ah, that is a nice word. From now on, call me mother."

"Allow me to refuse. I have no such interest."

What would I do if someone saw me call Ayase mother!? I would die.

"I see… If you wore glasses, you would look more like a supervising mother."

I didn't return to my studies and kept joking. But a voice that made me shudder sounded behind me.

"… Teaching stick… whip… where are they selling them…"

"I love study! Sir!" She is not a supervising mother, but a demonic instructor instead.

Under the surveillance of this demonic instructor, I once again began to study. To tell the truth, this time, my studies went much better than any previous session. Could it be that I was the type only able to grow up when being abused? It was really making me uneasy. I had been studying for two and a half hours, but my concentration was still good.

"U… uh…" I straightened my back and then yawned "Haaaah ~~" With perfect timing, a cup of coffee came from behind me.

"Thanks for the hardwork, Naruto-kun How about taking a break and drinking a cup of coffee?"

"Right right ~ Thank you ~"

I should have enjoyed her devoted services, but the only things on my mind at that time were: 'Carrot and stick.' Sorry Ayase. But your timing was too perfect so it felt creepy.

I turned to Ayase and said, "… Say, are you always monitoring me from behind?"

"Of course? ~ Then I make coffee when the time is right." If she answered it that way, I thought it was cute.

… So what was it? Was her action creepy or cute? I couldn't make a guess. I drank a bit of coffee, a sweet aroma spread in my mouth.

"… It is good."

"Really? One piece of sugar, no milk…so that's it?"

"Ah… why do you know my favorite?"

"Oh hehe… it's a secret~?"

Although she was very cute when she was embarrassed, answer my question! It was so scary!

"Thanks for the drink." I put the cup down.

Ayase kept talking with me, "Because today Naruto-kun tried really hard… tomorrow, I will make whatever you like to eat."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes. And then, urm…" Ayase made a proposal, "Naruto-kun, if possible… to change the mood, do you want to go shopping for food with me?"

"Sure."

"That's good to hear. Then tomorrow, okay."

"Okay."

"Ah, right. Today I have a present for Naruto-kun too."

"Oh oh? What is that? Today's services are really good!" I said happily.

Ayase replied with a gentle expression. "This ~." From the look of it, it was an A4 size paper with a round chart.

"What is that?"

"Naruto's 24 hours schedule ~ what do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't have to carefully look at it to see that there is no time to sleep in there!"

"Oh! According to Naruto-kun's learning skills, since when you have time to sleep?"

"I need! You look down on my learning skills too much! If I studied nonstop for a month I would die!"

"I'm only joking! Why are you acting so serious?"

"Because normally, I can't consider your words and action just now a joke!"

The stick following the carrot had arrived. Ah… seemed like I couldn't slack off in my studies.

The next day, afternoon, I met up with Ayase in front of the bus station and went to the supermarket. It was now the beginning of November. The weather was cold.

"It's so cold today." I wore a thick scarf around my neck, my breath turned white.

"Isn't that a good thing to get rid of your sleepiness?"

Today Ayase wore — I think it's called tube top. She wore a strapless dress with a warm jacket outside. She looked like an adult. By the way, I had to force myself to look away from her chest. So damned hard.

Although it might have already been too late, I still wanted to ask, "You, why… eh… why are you wearing such bold clothes?"

What were you intending to do?

"I, I'm not. Because I had a photo shoot today, I came here without changing…"

I thought it was better to change. When I was about to say that. I forced myself to shut up. Long ago, there was a time when Naruko and I were in a similar situation. 'These are the clothes I wore when I took the photo shoot, then they just gave them to me ~ so I just kept wearing it. What do you think? Does it suit me~ ?' At that time, I should have praised her. However…

"Well, it's not bad, but… "

"… Is something wrong?"

"I think… it's too bold."

It's not like I didn't feel happy when seeing Ayase in those clothes. But I couldn't hide my worry.

"I will take this chance and speak my true feelings. The same for Naruko, swimsuits or those revealing clothes… I really hope that she will stop accepting them. Ah, although I think they're very cute… I don't think that your work is too careless, but, what I want to say is…"

What was I saying? Ayase would get mad. But Ayase went 'puh' and laughed.

"Naruto-kun, you are saying the same thing as my father."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are worried about me — I'm very grateful."

"No, it's nothing… I just said something unnecessary, sorry."

"Hehee."

… Should I say it was awkward or embarrassing? Well, I should stop this topic. We walked side by side and looked for other topics. I looked at Ayase. In her hair, there was the hairpin Naruko gave her. The first time she wore it, I felt a little uneasy. Somehow, now I didn't feel that way anymore.

"You are wearing Naruko's hairpin again. It's more appropriate than before."

"Hehee ~ really ~?"

"Right, you seem more confident now. Say, is that because I'm now used to it?"

"It's not like that."

Ayase straightened her chest and said, "I'm a model too. I will work hard on every aspect to become worthy of this hairpin."

"Hoh ~ … is that why? Is it the same for Naruko?"

"Naruto-kun, do you mean about this hairpin? You see, Naruko is naturally suited to it."

"By the way, Ayase. It has been a while since your last time wearing this hairpin."

"Ah ~ so Naruto-kun noticed too."

Because Ayase was too cute, I frequently paid attention to that, but of course I wouldn't say that out loud

"You can say so."

Ayase lightly touch her hairpin.

"Naruko gave me this hairpin…so it is very important to me. Because I only have one unique precious treasure like this — I only wear it on special occasions."

"Aren't you wearing it now?"

Ayase placed one of her fingers on the corner of her month and said in a mischievous tone.

"I wonder why ~? What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"Because, this is a special day?"

"Yes, you got it right. Then — what is it for a special day?"

"Uh ~ … I don't know!"

Seeing my helpless situation, Ayase laughed happily.

"Really ~ such an idiot~"

"How could I know without you telling me?"

"No."

"What? What's wrong with telling me?"

"Hehe, no – means no. Ah, how about I give you a hint then?" Ayase gently stroked her hairpin.

"Long ago, this hairpin — Naruko received this from 'somebody'. Because she treasured it very much, she couldn't wear it everyday. That's why she bought a lot of similar hairpins."

"Oh!"

"It was very hard to convince Naruko to give me even one."

"I see. But how is that a hint? I still don't understand."

"Oh, is that so? By the way, Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You have such happy expression."

"… I do not."

Anyway. No clear context. Simply random unrelated story — A very long time ago, there was a time when the fifth grade, elementary schooler Naruto Namikaze once on a rare chance gave her sister a present. It was merely a 500 Yen hairpin. So… there was no point thinking about it now.

We finally arrived at the station in front of the supermarket. Because the price was quite high, normally I never came here. Today, I only came here for Ayase. Hopefully I could have a decent dinner.

"So, let's hurry and start shopping."

Since Ayase was holding the basket, I naturally offered my hand.

"Let me carry it."

"Oh… ah, yes." Ayase whispered and nodded once.

What a wonderful girlish reaction. Even I noticed my senses went over the top. I kept walking slowly and pretended to speak in a calm tone.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

"Anything is fine."

"Really… anything is the most difficult choice."

Karin said so too. By the way, in recent years, Karin had evolved to the point that she could use clairvoyance to predict what I wanted to eat and make it for me. Truly, I couldn't ask Ayase for the same thing.

"Hum ~ … what is good. Still, it's true that anything is fine. Because it's Ayase's handmade meal."

"E-even kind words are unnecessary."

"No, I'm telling the truth. Your cooking is amazing."

Compared to Kuuko and Naruko and you would realize it soon. Recently, I noticed that girls with motherly instincts like Karin or Kuroneko are ultra rare.

"How could you be that good? Do you frequency help out with housework?"

"Not exactly help, it's more accurate to say that I was taught at home. When I was small, mother taught me to take care of cleaning and washing."

"Is it the same in the case of cooking?"

"No, that… because."

"… Could it be… you practice it because of me…?"

"Of course not." With a blank expression, she denied.

"In the house work class, I was in the same group… so I prepared everything. Because I want Naruko to enjoy my delicious cooking."

"Ha, ha. So for Naruko huh."

Her feelings for Naruko had gone beyond friendship as usual. However, because of that Naruko became aware of Ayase's real cooking skill.

"Still, although I'm happy that Naruto-kun praised me, compared to Karin, my cooking is not that good, right?"

"Well, it's true."

"… So blunt. Don't you think that it's better to be a little modest here?"

"In that kind of conversation, lying is not good."

"Hmph ~"

"Still, Ayase's cooking is really good. Today I'm looking forward to it."

"… Yes yes. Then allow this cute girl to try her best."

Hm ~ she turned her head away. Ah… I made her angry. Ayase glanced at me.

"If Naruto-kun isn't going to choose anything then I will make potato stew with beef."

"Huh? Is that your specialty?"

"No, it's Naruto-kun's favorite."

That is why I wanted to ask, why do you know everything about me?

"I heard about it from Karin. Didn't Kuuko just make it for Naruto-kun? Then I'm going to made potato stew with beef too."

I felt that her fighting spirit had awakened.

"So, let's choose some meat first ~"

"Alright."

When we arrived at the meat store, we were assaulted with pork's flavor. Was that a tasting bar? The lady who was tending it called to us.

"The missus over here! How about it!? This beef is very cheap!"

"!"

~ Ayase's suddenly froze.

"No, thank you!"

Somehow, she looked shaken. She quickly walked away.

"Hey… what are you doing all of the sudden…"

"Nothing at all…"

She suddenly stopped, her cheeks reddened, she whispered, "M-m-mi-missus… Just now, did she mean me…?"

"Ha? Ah… I think she did."

"I, we… do we look like a newlywed couple!?"

Ayase suddenly stared at me and leaned over. Somehow, her atmosphere became so menacing.

" _Blew_ , that, well, I think it's just a standard greeting. Like 'welcome' or 'please take care of me.'"

"I see. That's right."

"Ah~ Naruto-kun."

After we paid for our stuff, I heard someone calling to me. I turned my head around and saw an onee-chan who was holding a baby.

"Ah, isn't that Kuroi-san!?"

Since some might have already forgotten about her, let me reintroduce her — she was Nanako Kuroi. The greedy editor who once tried to steal Naruko's novel. The last time we met was during Summer Comiket — I didn't even want to lecture her anymore.

"You have a child now!?"

"This is not my child!"

Kuroi-san hastily tried to deny. The baby she was holding broke into happy laughter.

"This child… Since I'm now working at a child center… alright? This is one of my junior's children… Although it's a bit cruel, a single mother is very busy. In fact… I'm in quite a lot of trouble."

"A lot huh."

"Yes, a lot. For example, I'm the one who created this group and commercialized it. I should have been hailed as a hero, yet somehow I was kicked aside! Like the advisor position, which was taken away from me. I managed to pay off all of my debt, but now I have no choice but to try all kind of work…"

"… I don't want to hear anymore."

Everyone had their own troubles. If you wanted to rant about it, even a movie wouldn't be long enough. In this situation, even Kuuko and Rias could tell. It's so much that no one could listen to them all.

This woman's drama, it was as good as a B-class.

"Say, Naruto-kun — are you hanging out with your girlfriend?"

"Eh"

Both me and Ayase let out a weird sound. I hastily waved my hand.

"No, no, it's not like that!"

"Huh, maybe. You don't really look like a couple."

That was right. I started explaining things to Kuroi-san.

"This is Ayase Aragaki, Naruko's good friend — and my friend too."

"Pleased to meet you, I'mi Ayase Aragaki."

"I'm Nanako Kuroi. Pleased to meet you, Aragaki-san."

"About that… have we met somewhere before?"

"No, I think it's our first meeting."

"I see… Sorry."

Ayase and Kuroi-san's introduction ended.

Kuroi-san purposely clapped her hands and said, "Oh right. Naruto-kun, Aragaki-san — it must be fate that brought us here together, can I ask you for a small help?"

"Eh! No ~"

"I haven't said anything yet!?" Facing the unexpected reply, Kuroi-san was taken aback.

"Na-Naruto-kun… that's unlike you…? At least hear her out…"

"No no. Her requests always cause a lot of trouble."

I didn't even need to hear it. I wanted to cut off all possible relationships with her.

"Besides, today I want to get home earlier so Ayase can cook for me. Then she could 'ah ~' and feed me. With such an important mission, please forgive me for not helping you."

"I'm not going to do that! Don't suddenly think of some evil desire!"

"Alright alright. Listen to your girlfriend, at least hear me out ~"

"I told you she is not my girlfriend!" Ah… so annoying.

"Alright alright. I get it. I will listen, okay? Don't cause any more trouble here." I had no choice but to say that.

"As expected of Naruto-kun! You really get it! Then please go to that bench over here."

Kuroi-san switched to her naïve-sounding tone (despite that she is in her twenties). Her attitude gave me a bad feeling. She pulled my sleeve… and I said "Since you asked us to move to somewhere else, that means it's going to take a while, right?"

"Of course not. My request can be said in one sentence."

"I'm going to play pachinko, please take care of this child while I'm away!"

"Take care of this child my ass!"

See, Ayase? This is a hikikomori for you. That was why — on a bench, Ayase and I had no choice but to try to be nannies.

"… What the heck is with that hikikomori."

"… Sorry, Naruto-kun. Because I said 'at least listen to her'…I wasn't aware that she was such a hikikomori back then…"

"Since it's the first time you met her, it's already amazing that you could tell this much."

By the way, I was the one holding the child at the moment.

"It can't be helped then. If we weren't here, there is no way to know what this woman would do… I should say it could be worse."

Although I didn't believe that she would leave this child on the bench and play at pachinko, but even a one in million chance is worth worrying.

"But Naruto-kun has to study for the test…"

"Don't worry, she doesn't have much money. She will come back here in tears very soon."

She said she would repay me after she won, but that wasn't a very realistic future.

Because Ayase had a strong sense of responsibility, she was still blaming herself. Being too serious is quite troublesome too sometimes.

"Ayase, can you give me Kuroi-san's bag?"

"This one?"

"Yes yes."

I took the bag and checked the contents.

"Milk bottle, diapers, water bottle… used clothes… toilet paper… wet cloth… Alright, no problem — alright ~ good ~ good ~"

I adjusted the child strap and made a funny face at her. She gradually smiled with me. Such a good child.

"Good ~ good ~ good kid~"

"… Naruto, you seem to be very skilled."

"Hmm? I'm surprised myself. "

While we were talking, the child expressed her displeasure.

"Alright alright ~ wait a sec."

I removed the tape and placed the child on the bench. After I prepared some toilet paper, I removed the diaper and cleaned her carefully.

"Ayase, hold this child for me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Her eyes widened.

"Let, let, let me hold this child?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

Ayase looked at the cute moving little child, her cheeks reddened.

"No… it's not a problem… but… I have never held a child before."

"I will teach you. The most important thing is not to become nervous."

I helped Ayase put the child on her back and taught her how to hold her.

"Like, like that?"

"Yes yes. Good job… Alright, it's not going to be a problem. Can you please take care of her for a while? I will go buy a new diaper and come back immediately."

"Oh! P-please come back as soon as possible!"

"Of course."

I ran toward a convenience store and bought a new diaper. When I came back, Ayase looked very worried, she was trying her best to cheer the child up.

"How is that?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun — the child seemed to be about to cry…"

"Ah… since I just change the diaper… could it be that she is hungry."

"Then, then… what should we do?"

"Kuh…"

The bench that we sat on was next to a toilet, and there was a nursery next to it.

"Ayase, feed the child some milk."

"How could I do that, pervert!"

"You… you hit me with the water bottle? Do you want to kill me?"

"Because you tried to sexually harass me at this time!"

"I meant formula milk!"

"Then why don't you say that from the beginning? Don't use such misleading words! Also, don't stare at my breasts!"

"I wasn't staring at your breasts! I stared at the child in front of your breasts!"

Although it is true that my eyes were drawn to your cleavage!

"Ha ~~~~~ really! Always always always — Naruto-kun's existence is so perverted that it makes me misunderstand things!"

"I'm not like that! You are the one with such a perverted existence ~~!"

That ~ must ~ be ~ it! Because every time, you always think in a perverted way!

"That! This is too much…!"

The hungry child didn't care about our newlywed couple's quarrel — no, it was me and Ayase. At this moment, the child made a scary action.

"Da~~~~~ (the child's innocent cry)"

 _Tzzzz~~~~_

(The child did something to Ayase's strapless dress)

(The sound of a very important part of Ayase exposed)

"Ah."

"Eh!"

Seeing my reaction, Ayase slowly looked down — Time froze.

Then — one second later…

"Eh… eh, eek, eekkkkkkk"

"A-Ayase, let me… this is an accident!"

Although I panickingly tried to explain, a hot liquid fell from my nose. This sealed my final chance.

"Yaaaaaa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

 _Thud!_

I can die without regret. That was what I thought when my vision turned dark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	47. Dark Angel Crash II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That's enough for today."

It was one o'clock in the morning and my English study session had just come to an end.

Because I was so focused on studying, my neck had become very stiff. After a long period of concentration my temples ached and my head felt hotter. Unlike physical exercise, this mental exercise didn't help me feel refreshed ~ ah ~ what should I do now.

"Ah ~ it won't do ~ I still didn't try hard enough ~"

I was totally unlike those guys with great grades. How did Naruko manage to study?

"I should take a break by sending her a message for fun ~"

So I sent a message to my sister.

 **"Onii-chan has studied really hard today ~"**

After about a dozen seconds later… I got a reply.

 **"So noisy! Disgusting!"**

"Really… Can't my sister be a little gentler when talking with me?"

It was rare for me to send a friendly message. Every time like that, I couldn't help but remember her 'freaking out' expression.

"Let's check out Ayase's fan blog to heal my damaged soul~"

Atfer study, I walked to my computer and opened the website that Ryouta told me ' **My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan's Fanblog**. It was one of the pages that updates Ayase's new pictures every few days. when I clicked on the button…

"…Huh?"

It was… different from the usual.

 **[What are you doing, Ayase-tan? My imagination is destroyed! Ayase-tan, how could you do such a thing? How could you betray your fan like that? It was a mistake, right? I wanted to post those pictures (you should know that the pictures are of you and someone else, right?) but I will give you another chance. Because I like Ayase-tan the most. Please stop those shameful actions and reflect on yourself! From the one who loves you the most, Sayaka.]**

"What is going on…?"

The ' **My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan Fanblog'** had posted a picture of Ayase coming out of a hotel while holding a man's hand — of course that was a lie, the picture showed Ayase shopping in a store.

"Isn't that… the otaku store Naruko usually goes to?"

That was the same store that once distributed 'Hoshino Clara-san's signature'. I remembered it clearly because Naruko had taken me there many times before. But… But to think the otaku-hating Ayase would go to that store — What is that in her hand? Isn't that a little sister figure!? Ayase… really bought that? She had asked me about those figures before… normally she would never do that, but as long as I added the condition 'for Naruko', Ayase would do anything.

…The picture was probably taken when she bought a figure for Naruko. Why did Ayase do that? I scratched my cheek

"…Looks like the blog owner is very angry…"

It was just like how Ayase had reacted when she met Naruko at Summer Comicket. Still, Ayase was more tolerant than before.

 **—** **Ayase-tan, are you going to betray your fans?**

"I should have known ~"

I could have guessed why the owner was angry. I had almost forgotten. After spending so long with Naruko, Kuroneko and Rias, I had become an otaku. So I didn't think that there was anything wrong about otaku — but there were a lot of people who couldn't accept that. Just like what Naruko said about the public opinion.

 _"But society looks at otaku from a bad perspective — that much I'm aware. Do you know who hates otaku the most in Japan?"_

That was the reason my little sister couldn't go public about her hobby. What happened a year ago was repeating itself with Ayase. I took a look at the counter and found out that on average, there were about ten people who visited the blog each day.

"It's a fortune amidst misfortune."

The less people that saw the post; the better it would be. Now it is about 12:30 PM. The web counter was at three — in other words, including the blog owner and myself, there were three people who saw this post. Still… that small of a fan blog shouldn't be a problem for now. Besides, the owner said that if Ayase reflected on it, they would forgive her.

"Still…" In this post — there was something that caught my attention.

─ **I wanted to post those pictures (you should know that it is the picture of you and someone else, right?)** ─

The picture of you and someone else… What is the meaning of that?

"Don't tell me there is something even worse than buying a little sister figure…"

…Like… _this_ … and _that_ …? No, no, no it was impossible! Totally impossible! What was I thinking!? it was Ayase we were talking about. That was totally impossible. I couldn't imagine the pure Ayase like that. Anyway, from the way that post was written, it looked like the owner wasn't male.

If she saw Ayase had gotten a boyfriend — a crazy fan could lose her calm and write something like this. If I saw Ayase kissing someone in a photo, I would definitely roar, "Go to hell, you fu*king bastard —!" But I wouldn't post it online.

By the way, you guys can rest assured; Ayase doesn't have a boyfriend. Because Ayase had been coming to my home everyday and taking care of me like a newlywed wife. She didn't have time to spend with her boyfriend…

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I'm such an idiot!

Didn't the owner of the fan blog mean me!? How could I have missed it until now!?

"This… this blog owner…! Could it be that she saw Ayase come to my home everyday and misunderstood?"

Ayase came to a man's home everyday. Sometime she even went to the super market to buy cooking ingredients. From an outsider's point of view, Ayase looked like a girl who just tasted her first love, so she took care of her boyfriend everyday. Was the owner of this blog following her everyday and secretly saw everything?

And then— She saw Ayase… buy a figure from an otaku shop. That was why those texts were written.

"What a big misunderstanding!"

The owner didn't leave her email address! She also disabled the reply/comment section. How could I explain it! Still… even if I could contact her, I'm not sure what I should write.

"— Hey, that 'photo together' that you spoke of; maybe you meant Ayase and me? Sorry, but this is a misunderstanding ~ oh, by the way, I enjoyed the pictures of Ayase that you took." Can I write something like that? Of course not…

While I was thinking of what I should do… _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

"Wah!"

I jumped in shock due to my cell phone. I quickly flipped it open…

"Hey Naruto! Did you read that post?"

"Ryouta! So you are the other one that saw it!"

I didn't have time to lecture him! Thankfully the other one was someone I knew!

"What are you saying?"

"It's nothing… Pay it no attention. Anyway, I have already seen the blog."

"Did Ayase buy an otaku figure? What is going on?"

"I'm not sure myself." But I bet it's related to Naruko somehow.

I should have kept asking back then… ah, now is not the time to regret.

"What is the other photo they spoke of? Could it be an erotic photo of Ayase?"

"It's impossible! If you keep having weird imaginations about Ayase, I will kill you!"

Someone like you would probably openly ask his girlfriend for erotic activities.

"Are you kidding me?"

Did I sound like I was joking?

"Ryouta… didn't I tell you? During the party, Naruko asked Ayase to monitor me!"

"Ah ~ So that's it."

"Yup, that's it!"

"I got it. Still… what can we do now? We can't let this continue."

"You are right. If that continues, not only will Ayase lose a fan, but this blog will cease updating."

"I don't mean it that way."

"?"

"I think that Ayase might be in danger."

"What? Danger?"

"Yes. The blog owner takes Ayase's picture everyday, right?"

"So?"

"Hey, didn't you notice? All of them were secretly taken."

"How could you be so sure?"

I thought the blog owner was one of Ayase's co-workers in modelling.

"Look carefully. Ayase never looks directly into the camera right? That's too strange if a friend was taking her picture. Besides, there is no picture of Ayase and the owner, right?"

"True…"

It seems like my assumption that the owner was Ayase's friend is wrong. Ryouta is right…

"If the blog owner is the same one who took the picture, then there is a good chance that he had secretly followed Ayase to your home."

"That… That's a bit scary."

I didn't feel any danger because Ayase had done similar things to Naruko. But from an outsider's point of view, the situation was bad.

"There is no way to contact the owner, do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm… How about discussing it with Gasper?"

"Gasper?"

"Yes. He is a model himself, so he should know how to deal with this kind of thing, right? Even if he doesn't know, he could give you some advice."

"You are right… I'll call Gasper." Oh damn… why did this happen at such a crucial moment?

— It was past one o'clock when I finished my phone call with Ryouta, but I still tried calling Gasper. Thankfully, the eroge-loving Gasper was still awake…

After I told him what happened he said, "I don't think you should be too worried about it — but I will contact the agency just in case." Although I expressed my worries about what would happen if the agency knew about Ayase's purchase; Gasper assured me that I didn't have to worry about that.

"The current president is a reasonable man, so don't worry. Worst case, I could ask Misaki-san to say something."

Misaki-san was Gasper's boss. Looks like I was right to discuss it with him.

"Sorry for troubling you."

"It's not a problem. Just leave everything to me. Naruto-kun just needs to focus on studying."

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I myself had encountered some crazy stalkers before — From what you told me, this stalker seems to be very angry because Aragaki-san has visited your home everyday… also because she bought a figure, right?"

Yes, and your point is?

"But that figure was not a R18 + only. So there is nothing bad about the fact that Aragaki-san bought it – how dare they say it is shameful and bad? They themselves are the bad ones here — They should reflect on it!"

Wow… this is the first time I have heard Gasper sound angry.

"Hey, there is no need to be so angry."

"Ah… sorry… because it's I had a bad experience because of a stalker myself…"

He sure is a high class citizen… his words are different from mine. I could only say 'I see' then return to the topic, "After you speak with the agency – what do you think they will do?"

"I think they will inform the police. That was how I dealt with it."

"Inform the police?"

Isn't that too exaggerated? The stalker is probably just a middle school student.

"We have to prepare for the worst. It would be too late to do anything if something happens."

"I… I see."

But… I felt pity toward that blog owner. Besides, I kind of liked the blog… Of course, I knew that what Gasper said wasn't wrong, so I didn't plan to stop him.

"Aragaki-san would only feel discomfort if she knew, so I don't think we should tell her about this yet."

"… I understand."

"Even if the agency pulls some strings with the police to act, it's absolutely impossible to catch the stalker immediately –"

"Is it really impossible…?"

"It is. Even if we have some conclusive evidence, it would take no less than three months. I speak from my experience. The stalker's blog's server is placed in America, and they won't have any intention of helping Japanese police for a case like this. Even if we send a formal request by email, it would be unlikely to get any response."

"It seems like you had it tough."

"Actually, it doesn't matter which job you have. In every job, as long as you have a reputation, you will inevitable attract a stalker or two. If they know your address, then they might try to burn it down or send you a cat's corpse everyday. Even if you keep your address hidden from the public, they will figure it out sooner or later. Even if the police catch them, they won't care. The next day, they would appear in front of your house like usual. Well, that's actually pretty normal; you could say that this is a price to becoming famous. Anyway – we need at least three months to catch this stalker, but they surely won't stop during this time, so we have to make suitable preparations."

If the stalker is like he said, it will be horrible. No wonder he insisted we call the police.

… Although I felt that the blog owner was not as dangerous as Gasper said, after hearing his experience, I understood why he wanted to go this far.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nothing. You only have to try your best for your sister's sake and just let Aragaki-san take care of you like usual."

"But the stalker said that unless Ayase reflected on it, they will publicize the picture of Ayase coming to my home. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Even if you do as they said, there is no way to guarantee that they won't publicize it. Beside, do you feel confident that you could ask Aragaki-san to stop coming to your house while hiding the truth from her?"

"That's impossible."

I would surely confess the truth.

"So we ignore the damage that has been done and focus on preparing to deal with additional damage. Like how will you comfort her if that picture is made public, or how to protect her safety."

"Okay. If that picture causes a misunderstanding I will try my best to resolve it."

"Please do so. When she goes outside, I will try to follow her as much as possible. Of course, I will cross-dress too —"

"Why do you have to cross-dress…?"

"Because if I followed her while dressed like a man, it might cause additional misunderstandings from the stalker. But I can't allow a girl to do something so dangerous. So the beuatiful me has no choice but to cross-dress."

"I commend you from the bottom of my heart, you are really good person!" I can't do something like that. Naruko once told me in a very natural tone

 _"Why don't you just cross-dress?"_.

I can't believe that there is guy that would really do it (Totsuka is Exception). I once considered Gasper as 'Naruko male version', but allow me to take that back. My sister can't be this perverted.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **194** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day after school, when I got back home I saw 'a very cute girl' near the stairs to my room. She was standing in a position that, with a little effort, would allow me to see her underwear. She was wearing uniform — with short blonde hair and a familiar hair clip.

What surprised me was I didn't feel anything towards this girl. How should I put it, even though she is cute, she seemed strange somehow. Still, this girl is eye-catching. Because not only did she block the way, her eyes were empty. Just like Ayase's dull eyes – or in eroge terms 'a raped victim's eyes'. Could it be that she was dumped by her boyfriend?

"… Hi… Do you need something?"I could just go my way, but I still said that.

The cute girl kept her shameless posture and looked at me with her dull eyes and said, "Ah… you've arrived."

"What? Did… we meet before?"

The cute girl pointed at her face and feebly said, "I'm Gasper."

I immediately kicked him.

"That hurt! What are you doing?"

"Your underwear is exposed! If you don't be careful I will kill you!"

"Er… this reason is too forced…"

"A pervert has no human rights!"

A male high school student secretly glanced at the cute girl, and then suddenly kicked her. That was me just now… Hopefully no one saw that… This guy… really cross dressed and followed Ayase? It's so unbelievable.

"I even changed into a girl's uniform, but I'm your friend. How could you not recognize me…?"

Because I didn't expect you to change into girl's underwear too! "If you are here —"

Gasper pointed at the second floor.

"Yes, she has arrived."

"So, Gasper, why did you look so depressed?"

"When I arrived to meet Aragaki-san like this, she immediately recognized me —"

 _"Aragaki-san? Let's go home together."_

 _"I will call the police!"_

"— I was almost arrested."

You volunteered to do that, so bear with it. But I understand your feelings, because half a year ago, I was treated the same way.

"Why does she carry a personal alarm…? To tell the truth, I think that she would be fine even if she was assaulted."

I can see that you were thoroughly beaten. Having received a heavy blow, Gasper sighed, "Ha… after I escaped from the school guard I tried to follow Aragaki-san in secret — it was so tiring. She constantly sent me messages saying 'pervert', 'please don't talk with me again' and 'I will tell the agency'. I felt so powerless. This girl is so hard to deal with."

Isn't it the same as the usual for me?

"Haha… looks like I'm not a masochist." With lifeless eyes, Gasper whispered, "No matter if it's Naruko-chan or Aragaki-san — only Naruto-kun can handle them."

"Hey, are you saying that I'm a masochist?"

"Oh right, if you say it like that, then Naruto-kun is a masochist."

"I'm not!" Don't label me carelessly!

"Anyway, next I will have to follow her home. I think that the agency will send someone soon enough, so just leave everything to me."

"… I see. Then I leave it to you."

We both smiled wryly, and then I walked past Gasper — Without turning back, I waved at him.

Afterwards, Ayase still came to my home everyday, and I spent as much time as possible studying.

I thought the blog owner, Sayaka, would be very angry. But unexpectedly, even though 'Ayase didn't reflect on her actions', the blog still hadn't posted any pictures of us together.

Oh right, the blog had stopped updating. Maybe she stopped being Ayase's fan? Although it's a pity, nothing happening could be considered a good ending.

As the the exam drew closer, I gradually forgot about the blog. Until two days before the exam.

After school. I got back home, but Ayase didn't come out and greet me.

"?"

"I'm back…"

I announced as I removed my shoes and entered the room… Past the entrance, there was an unbelievable scene in front of me. Still in her uniform, Ayase was stepping on Kuroneko's stomach, who was in her gothic loli outfit.

"Ah… ahhahah… hahhaha… how was it? Kuroneko-san… (ahaha)."

"Kuh…how could it be… Do you… want to… control my soul? (ahaha)."

"What are you two idiots… doing? An SM play?"

"!"

Kuroneko and Ayase winced and slowly looked in my direction. They broke into a cold sweat, their faces twitched.

"Na… Naruto-kun? This… this is!"

"It's not like what you think!"

Both of them panicked

"Uh… Ah… Then…!"

Actually, I was panicked too. What… should I do?

"Er… Hey… since when have you two gotten along?"

"That… that's… because…"

While moving her stocking clad foot on Kuroneko's stomach, Ayase tried to come up with an explanation. On her part, Kuroneko caught Ayase's foot, still breathing erotically while kicking her black stocking covered legs.

"Please… wait… let me explain."

Do you think that I will accept what I saw just by listening to your explanation? Kuroneko recovered from the position (under Ayase's leg) and sat in front of me.

Her face was still red, she coughed a few time and said, "Well… this… How should I begin…?"

Kuroneko explained — Two weeks ago, one day Hinata ran breathlessly to Kuroneko to report, _"_ Ruri-nee-san! Naruto brought a girl in his room! There was a very beautiful black haired girl bathing in his home!"That damn brat —! She did exaggerate things!

Of course Kuroneko already knew about the fact that Ayase came to my home everyday, and she noticed Hinata's excited expression, so she didn't give up to her provocation.

"… Hinata, give me a correct report. Otherwise, when the sun rises, all of your clothes will become mine."

"I can't go to school in that case!"

Being threatened, Hinata had no choice other than telling her everything. After that Kuroneko decided to visit me— But she came after Ayase had already arrived — They met each other.

I could imagine the rest myself.

"So what happened next? What could evolve into that perverted lesbian game?"

"Don't say something so shameless! That… That is… a 'ceremony'. A dark and evil ceremony to reincarnate her into an evil body with a holy attribute..."

Pray tell, is it holy or evil?

Kuroneko's opening words were normal, but the content was so amazing that I didn't understand a single bit.

"So is that a ceremony to reconcile?"

"Something like that."

Looked like I was 80% right. But what did a ceremony to reconcile have to do with stepping on each other's stomach?

"Because we fought last time." Ayase answered.

She was now sitting next to Kuroneko. I didn't see any tense atmosphere before when they bickered. Used a lesbian play to reconcile — It looked like their relationship had become better.

That'd be nice in this case.

"… Please don't misunderstand, Naruto-kun." Ayase hastily waved her hand.

"Because… between Kuroneko-san and I, we rarely got a chance to talk together, so we took this opportunity to express our true feelings."

"True feelings?"

"Yes. About Naruko… and… Naruto-kun."

She seemed like she purposely avoided telling me exactly what they talked about.

"After we spoke our true feelings… Kuroneko-san suddenly asked me to step on her."

"For real?"

Kuroneko nodded, said, "During my talk with her, I noticed one thing. That's inside Ayase Aragaki's 'a dark angel' – an overwhelming darkness."

"I think so too."

"Naruto-kun! Do you want me to kill you?"

This is what you were talking about, right Kuroneko?

"To welcome my brethren, I have to make the dark angel's killing impulse rise and surface."

I used my own Kuroneko-translation ability and interpret that as 'I'm actually a huge masochist.' So maybe by allowing Ayase to continue to abuse the masochist Kuroneko, they would become good friends later.

"I got it."

"Seems like you finally understood." Kuroneko showed a satisfied smile.

"I think that Naruto-kun is having a terrible misunderstanding…" While Ayase still didn't accept my response.

"So have you two finished talking?"

"Hm, how should I put it…? We have gotten better."

"Yes."

They looked at each other and replied.

Yeah, it does look like you two have gotten better.

"… At the very least, we won't fight like last time because we have exchanged our principles and ideas with each other."

"… Don't… don't use such weird words…"

Ruri-senpai, your face and tone show how very excited you are!

"Although we haven't accepted each other's principles… We are still on opposite sides…"

"Of course. And there is no sight of compromise."

"Yes, that's right."

Kuroneko and Ayase – two sides of Naruko's friends. When they first met, I didn't imagine that they would become like this. But I was happy because their relationship had gotten better.

"Aragaki Ayase — let me take back what I said. I will never tell you 'this is none of your business' again. I now know that – you are a formidable enemy to my destiny, but you are also my ally with the same goal."

"Really… I can't understand what you are thinking." Even though Ayase said that, she was smiling happily.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ196** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The exam day had finally arrived. I took a look at my watch and saw that I still had a lot of time before the exam. So I checked my cell phone and noticed that I received a message from my sister.

It said — **"Do your best!"**

"Ha…" Is she telepathic? This is exactly what I wanted to see now…

"Of course I am going to do my best ~"

When I was about to close my cell phone, I noticed there was another message.

— From Gasper.

"Ah, this is from yesterday."

Wow, I was so focus on reading last night that I didn't notice it. Hopefully it's nothing serious. The message's subject was 'Please don't worry.'

 **Because the situation had worsened, the agency had decided to tell Aragaki-san. But there is no problem, so don't worry — do your best on the exam! ─**

"Huh?"

The situation had worsened… You mean the stalker?

"And you tell me to not worry…"

I couldn't do that. I immediately turned on my PC and went to the fan blog site.

"!"

 **[This is the last message to you, betrayer!]**

I immediately saw a dangerous line. I checked the time, and found out that it was posted yesterday.

 **I have given you a chance. But you didn't listen to my advice. Next… I will punish you, betrayer.**

"Hey, hey — wait!"

What kind of words are those? So horrible! Scary!

"Hey hey hey hey — why must that happen right now!?"

Are you kidding me…? It's not a joking matter anymore…

"Ayase… I hope she is okay…"

I hoped that after hearing that, she wouldn't be too scared… When I had entered Ayase's phone number and was about to call her — my hand stopped.

Wait a second… If I called her now… wouldn't she feel guilty because of that… If I called, it would turn into a burden for her instead…

And what exactly should I say? Like — 'Just leave everything to the agency?' Then Ayase would reply 'I'm so ashamed of myself to make Naruto-kun worry at this critical time.' My original intention would only become a burden…

I closed my cell phone and returned it to my pocket.

Today is my important day. First, I will have to finish today's exam — after I get a good result, I will thank Ayase for taking care of me. And Naruko too. Yes. Right now my job is to face this exam in my best condition.

"Good, let's go."

I stood up from my seat and walked to the entrance. The weather is nice. No clouds. My vision from the second floor was good. Aside from the bus station, there was nothing worth looking at. The leaves had started to fall. Every time I took a breath of cold air, I felt my nose hurt a little.

"So cold…"

I warped the scarf that Karin gave me around my neck. I started walking toward the stairs. Then I heard a familiar voice, "— Naruto-kun!"

In front of me was Ayase.

"Good morning!"

She was out of breath, but she showed me a dazzling smile, "What are you —"

Why are you here? Ayase came here — that meant she still didn't know she was being stalked? That's… not good…

"… Thank god… I made it in time… "

— Next… I will punish you, betrayer.

I looked around, carefully searching everywhere. Nothing unusual yet. Good… While I carefully made sure to not show any strange expressions on my face, I said, "Did you rush here?"

"Yes. I have been together with Naruto-kun until now — please allow me to cheer for you too."

"Thank you, I'm very happy. I will do my best."

"I'd be troubled if you didn't. Oh right — this…"

Ayase took out a charm for examination.

"I got this from shrine."

"… Is that for me?"

"Yes. "

"Thank you. I feel more confident now."

"Mmm."

I'm very grateful for Ayase's feelings. Even if there is no god, this charm would bring me good luck.

"… Speaking of which, the exam today is nothing but a small step."

I said and clenched the charm in my hand.

"If I fail here, you will probably scold me to death."

"That's right. So prepare yourself, Naruto. I will scold you until you pass out." Ayase laughed.

"I'm not scared." I returned a fearless smile.

The exam today… has become more important. From the look of it – Ayase still doesn't know about the stalker. Should I tell her that now? I think it's fine. Keeping her in the dark now would be more dangerous. Luckly, I still had enough time.

So I seriously asked her, "Ayase. This is a bit sudden, but there is something important I have to tell you."

"Er… I… Important?" Ayase panicked, her eyes widened. "But… But… suddenly saying that… I… I haven't mentally prepared…"

For some unknown reason, she blushed and looked down.

Still, I waited a minute for her to mentally prepare herself. Finally, Ayase looked up again.

"P… Please say it."

Her expression was somewhat stiff… Ah, when I thought about the scary thing I had to tell her, my mood became heavy. I took a deep breath and said, "Ayase… please listen to me carefully."

"Y-yes."

"You are being stalked."

"Huh?"

Huh? Ayase was more surprised than I thought.

"Huh? Ehh? Ah… could it be that this is the pervert's confession, 'I have been stalking you'?"

"Of course not!"

How did you come to that conclusion! So you interpreted everything I said based on the assumption that I'm a pervert!?

"I didn't mean me! There is a crazy female stalker following you. She even created your non-offical fan blog. Since you started coming to my home, she has made a terrible misunderstanding."

After my careful explanation, she finally understood.

"… Is it true that there was a stalker that followed me aside from Naruto-kun?"

"That's right!"

Do you want me to follow you that much?

"Also — you bought a figure last month, didn't you? In the shop near the bus station."

"How… could you know that, Naruto!"

"…The stalker posted a photo of you when you bought it."

I used my cell phone to show Ayase the website.

"…!"

Ayase immediately paled.

"Since that time, this girl seemed to be angry."

I told Ayase everything that had happened since that day.

"— Yesterday, I saw that she posted this…"

"The exam is drawing near… and I still caused Naruto-kun to worry about me…" Ayase dropped her shoulders.

Ah… I didn't want to tell her precisely because I didn't want to see her like this.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

When I was about to put my hand on her head…

 _Flash flash_ There was a flash and the sound of the shutter.

"What —"

I turned back and saw someone standing up behind my neighbor's washing machine — Was the stalker hiding there the whole time? That stalker seemed to be a girl. She wore a black coat with sunglasses and a cap. At first look, I knew that she had tried to disguise herself, so I couldn't figure out her age. There was also a camera around her neck.

"Ya…"

Frightened, Ayase took a step back. To protect her, I stepped in front of her and stared fiercely at the stalker.

"What are you doing?"

"… Get away!"

"What?"

"Get away from Ayase!"

What do you mean? Suddenly shouting like that… This stalker… is so big and tall… She had exuded an atmosphere that completely denies any chance of communication.

Coincidentally, it was similar to when Ayase got angry.

"Are you… Ayase's crazy stalker…?"

"You are the crazy stalker!" She shot back. I felt that Ayase was trembling behind me… Damn… I need to calm down.

I swallowed hard, and then said, "You said I'm a stalker? Why do you say so?"

"Don't play dumb! I have my evidence —!"

You meant just now? That was too much of an exaggeration.

"I was only… about to place my hand on Ayase's head. What kind of evidence is that?"

"You are Ayase's stalker; you planned to force her to follow your orders!"

Damn! This girl was totally incommunicable. Although I had some experience from dealing with Naruko and Ayase, but she is much worse than them. I felt like she didn't even understand human language…

"… Naruto, please step aside…!"

In a sudden display of courage, Ayase walked in front of me.

"She is the stalker…"

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

Hearing my confirmation, Ayase stared fiercely back, "You… Who are you?"

"I'm your fan, Ayase! I have been your fan for a long time!"

"Long time? Have I met you before?"

"We met everyday! I know everything about Ayase!"

Hearing this enthusiastic admiration, Ayase once again hugged herself in terror. Well, hearing a strange girl saying that isn't something comfortable because it sounded like 'I have followed you everyday."

The stalker shook her head and pointed at me, "Ayase, that stalker has tricked you!"

"Stop lying… I… I will call the police!"

I never thought that Ayase would reuse that line in this circumstance. Because I had heard that from her many times, so I knew how much it hurt. But it didn't have any effect on this stalker.

"Call the police? Good — hurry up and call the police! Then we will know who is wrong and who is right!"

That girl… Something was off… She seems to really believe that she was right. In that situation, if we call the police, she would be arrested and we could easily prove that her words are wrong. Because of her belief, she will not listen to anything we say. Instead, she might interpret it as she sees fit and use it against us.

"What? Hurry up and call the police."

"Oh…"

The normal Ayase would act the same way as she dealt with me or Gasper by activating her personal alarm. But I can guess why she didn't. She didn't want to anger the stalker anymore so she was afraid of pressing the button.

She feared that if she pressed the button — the stalker would do something unexpected. So she didn't. If the stalker moved, Ayase would activate it without a doubt. But after experiencing this strange atmosphere, Ayase couldn't make her decision.

"I… I really will call the police —"

But Ayase mustered her courage and opened her cell phone… Compared to activating the personal alarm, calling the police was something more natural for her. Suddenly, the stalker rushed us.

"Ohahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She roared.

"Ya —"

The sudden movement caught Ayase off guard, her whole body froze. I had no other choice, I moved my body in front of her…

"Look out, Ayase!"

The stalker's body collided with mine.

"Kuh…"

Although she wasn't as strong as I expected, she stomped on my foot.

"It hurts!"

Although Naruko had done the same thing to me before, this was much worse. Was she wearing steel clogs?

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Shut up —! That's all your fault!" She waved her hands and shouted.

"You… you… stop!"

She may be a girl, but a fully powered punch isn't something to look down on. Although I tried hard to resist to not hit her back but she didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Don't touch me! Disgusting! You disgusting male!"

"You… stop…!"

Maybe she couldn't stand watching me getting hit, Ayase moved. So we gradually pulled each other to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"All because you deceived Ayase!"

"I told you that is a misunderstanding! Listen to me goddamn it!"

"Wait a second! Please stop!"

"Shut up, pervert. Return the real Ayase back to me!"

She landed another punch on me.

"Ugh —" I wasn't sure what happened but it felt as if my body was floating.

 _Crank crank crank crank crank_

I fell from the second floor landing.

"Ahh!"

My ears didn't seem to work properly. I faintly heard a girl crying. But all I saw was everything rotating, then a hard blunt sound. My eyes went dark — then about ten seconds later, everything became silent. I felt pain for the first time. Although my head felt dizzy, I could still move. My right arm and leg were still hurting, but they were probably okay.

"Naruto!"

Ayase rushed to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh… I'm fine." I tried to answer as calmly as possible.

"…xAre you sure?"

"I'm sure. There is no injury."

Hearing that, Ayase breathed out in relief. She fiercely turned back to the top of the stairs and said "— Is that how you intended to punish me?"

"No… I… I… I…" Sayaka's voice was stiff…

She seemed to be trying to say — I never thought it would turn out like this.

… On the blog, she wrote that she wanted to punish Ayase. But it looked like she didn't have the guts to actually hurt someone. She probably wrote that during an angry moment… Even though we just met, I could guess her feelings.

"…!"

Sayaka turned around and started running.

"Wait…"

Ayase showed a rare overreaction.

"Wait a second! Stop running!"

She immediately followed.

"Hey, wait!"

But she didn't listen to me. I tried to drag my body after her. After I got back to the second floor I found out that Ayase had caught Sayaka. As expected of Ayase… As long as she wasn't afraid, she could easily subdue someone.

"You…!"

"Ya… Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Wait, wait! I told you to stop!"

I separated them from each other and yelled, "Both of you calm down!"

"How can I calm down!? She pushed you down the stairs! There is no time, Naruto — Please hurry up to your exam."

"How could I leave you alone at this time?"

"Don't worry about me! To deal with this girl, all I have to do is call the police and have them arrest her!"

"You can't!"

Why do you always want to call the police?

"At least listen to her first."

"Wh… What?" Not only Ayase, even Sayaka was surprised at what I said.

Ayase's eyes widened for a few seconds, then she said, "You… are you an idiot! This… this — You are such a kind idiot! But today — today is not the time! What is more important to you? Me or the exam?!"

"You, of course."

She might have wanted me to answer the opposite, but I couldn't say that. I couldn't believe that Ayase was still paying attention to this; she blushed and didn't say anything.

"That— That—"

"I don't care about The Exam. It's nothing compared to a friend in need."

"How… how could you say that? My tounge just slipped!"

"I know."

You wanted me to say that compared to your messed up situation the exam is more important, right? Of course I knew that. Both for me and Ayase, that exam isn't something that 'I can repeat it if I failed'. I'm carrying many hopes and responsibilities with me. I knew that better than anyone.

"I never said I will give up on this exam. There is still enough time. At least listen to her reason."

"I… I told you that's unnecessary…."

I understand what Ayase means, she doesn't want me to be distracted. But I can't do that. That's just who I am, someone who is easily distracted by that sort of thing.

"I think we have misunderstood her."

 _"Return the real Ayase back to me"_

… I have heard something similar before.

"She is just a stalker…"

I was fully aware that calling the agency now would be the best choice — actually, the incommunicable situation just now was enough for me to call them. But… right then, I didn't want to do that. You could call that my last warning to her, but I still wanted to speak with the stalker.

"I — since last month, I always wanted to solve this misunderstanding of yours, the 'Ayase-tan, what are you doing'."

"… Did you see it too?" Sayaka muttered.

"Ah, sure. Well – then I remembered that two year ago – something similar happened."

"!"

That got a reaction out of Ayase. She knew what I was talking about. Yes, that was when you had a falling out with Naruko.

"There were two girls that used to be good friends at the time… Because of a terrible misunderstanding, a great rift formed between them. Only after a long conversation, when both of them spoke their true feelings – could the situation improve. The misunderstanding was solved and they returned to being friends with each other."

"The situation back then is completely different from now!" Ayase protested.

She probably wanted to say – don't compare my best friend with this unknown stalker!

"I know. It is different. But…" During that year, I have learnt many things. "If you speak your true feeling to each other, maybe the situation could be improved."

Yes. Until you try, you can't predict the results. Even my hostile sister had accepted that with a smile.

"So can you give it a try?"

I tried to smile. Ayase sighed.

"… I get it. Naruto, you really are — too kind."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ197** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

And so, Ayase, Ayase's stalker and I went into my room. Ayase kept looking seriously at Sayaka, while she looked down. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. Both of them didn't say anything.

"Naruto, the time…!"

"Don't worry." I put my tea cup down and sat between them.

This scene looked like a courtroom… I coughed and said, "So…" I tried so make my voice as friendly as possible.

"Let's begin with the introductions. I am —"

"Naruto Namikaze-san, right." Sayaka interrupted me.

"How did you know?"

"I have investigated…"

She looked down again and removed her sunglasses. She really is a crazy stalker, isn't she? But I'm not surprised. Ayase also made a copy of my key on her own. I raised my hand to stop Ayase from talking and continued, "So, how much do you know about me?"

"Your name, your school, your age…"

"And my relationship with Ayase?"

"You are Naruko's twin brother."

I see. If she's a fan of Ayase, she would surely know about Naruko. But the way she spoke sounded like a kid. Uhm, well, because it was hard to determinate her age.

Sayaka spoke in a disgusted tone, 'And also…' before turning away.

"… You're Ayase's boyfriend."

"No… I'm…!" Ayase was about to deny…

"Wait. Let me do it." I raised one of my hands to stop Ayase again.

"Okay, so you really did have a misunderstanding. Let's solve this first. Before that, can I ask you your name?" Although I knew that your internet nickname is Sayaka.

She whispered, "Sayaka Kakei."

"The same as your nickname?" She nodded.

I continued, "How do you know Ayase?"

But Sayaka didn't say anything. I glanced at Ayase; she replied "I don't know her." From her looks, she was still angry, although it was understandable. But Sayaka seemed like she couldn't believe what Ayase just said, Having taken a blow, her whole body froze.

"This… I… I went to the same school as you…" Sayaka sounded like she was about to cry.

I couldn't stand it, so I quickly added, "Are you one of Ayase's juniors at her middle school —?"

Sayaka nodded. But Ayase shook her head.

Hm… Ayase's junior — but they didn't know each other, only Sayaka knew and admired Ayase — seemed that way.

"Let me make sure – you aren't Ayase's coworker in modelling, are you?"

With moist eyes, Sayaka nodded. From the look of it… she thought that Ayase would remember her.

"If you aren't a model, how could you get her picture while she was working?"

"… I investigated her work schedule… and used a long ranged lens to get a picture…"

So you secretly took a picture from a distance? I'm not very knowledgeable about photography, but I never thought that you could get such high quality pictures from a distance. I should have scolded her because of that – but I admired Sayaka's devotion quite a lot.

"For an middle school girl, you are good."

That might have sounded a little harsh – but I felt that Sayaka became much more stable. It was easier to talk with her compared to before. She totally ignored everything I said when she was angry. Alright, that should be enough. Time for the main topic.

"Alright, first, to solve your misunderstanding, I'm not going out with Ayase."

Right, Ayase? I glanced at Ayase and she nodded.

"But you have already had sex right?"

What is that brat talking about?

"What…? Sex?"

"You really did it…"

"We have not!"

"We never did that type of thing!"

Both Ayase and I denied.

"But she comes to your house everyday — what else would she come here for?"

"Ayase just wanted to helped me because I lived alone!"

What the heck? Why did this brat think of such things? Really, younger people seemed to have no ethical concepts.

"Really? So you really aren't going out…?"

"Yes."

"But…" She glanced at Ayase and said, "Why was she jumping in joy on the way —?"

Before Sayaka could finish, Ayase's hand grabbed her throat. She used just one hand. That was as fast as a character in manga while fighting.

With dull eyes, Ayase said, "That is far enough, bitch!"

Wow, you even called her a bitch.

"Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

"How could that be nothing?!"

"I… I only wanted to silence her."

She sounded like she was joking, but I felt that she was ready to follow with her words…!

Ayase removed her hand from Sayaka's throat and raised one of her hands in a Karin-like lecturing pose.

"Anyway, that didn't have any special meaning. Stop talking about that."

"…Oh… Uhm… Okay…"

Since Sayaka didn't cough, I knew that Ayase didn't apply much of force. And about 'jumping in joy' — I was interested, but I decided to leave it.

"So… does that solve the 'Ayase and I are going out' misunderstanding?"

"… Yes. I know that you two haven't had sex." Looks like this is the most important detail for her.

Speaking with a high school girl was hard enough, but speaking with an middle school girl was even harder. Since they paid more attention to feelings rather than logic, their vision was quite narrow. They only see what they want to see. Seemed like I needed to find out what she considered important in order to communicate with her.

I think that telling her stalking is bad is meaningless because she already knew that. But — she knew that this was a something bad, but she kept doing it anyway for a reason. Long ago — I knew that playing little sister based eroge wasn't right, but I still played them.

Because… my sister showed me too many 'reasons' for her to do that.

"You said you're Ayase's fan right?"

"Yes."

I think this is the first time we looked directly at each other's eyes.

"Why do you like her? Is there a reason?"

"… Of course I have one!" Sayaka suddenly yelled.

What she said next was probably important.

"My home is close to Ayase's home. Long ago, when we're still elementary student, we went to school on the same road team."

How long exactly was 'long ago'? You're still a kid. But I didn't interrupt her. Let me explain a bit about the road team. A students in the same area will form a road team and one third or fourth year student will make sure they get to school in time. For example, if the elementary school boy Naruto overslept, the team leader Chiaki would angrily run to his home and kick his ass to wake him up. It was a truly troublesome system.

"Ayase was my road team leader since I started elementary school, I had been going to school with her… she was so gentle with me…"

Ayase looked very troubled at Sayaka's words.

… Ah, she probably didn't remember.

"When I was bullied… Ayase saved me. She is my savior…"

She said that she cried a lot at Ayase's graduation. Looks like your junior respected you very much, Ayase-senpai. Gentle, dependable and beautiful Ayase-senpai. That was what I felt when I visited that fanblog.

Aside from a senior in modelling — savior, good friend, classmate, good relationship — Ayase once imagined Naruko that way. She forced the Naruko in her mind onto the real Naruko.

Sayaka — wasn't she the same as Ayase back then?

Ayase broke her silence since the beginning and said, "So you think of me as a beautiful, perfect senpai?"

"What do you mean, 'think of'? That is who you are. I'm Ayase's fan – after I found out that you had become a model, I was so happy. My goal is to help you as much as possible —"

"So why did you betray me?"

Ayase interrupted Sayaka. Then she looked at me with a self-mocking smile.

"Naruto-kun, I take back what I said. Although the situation back then is different from now… this girl is the same as I was. We were fooled by our illusion – so we did something foolish. I can't stand to watch anymore."

"What… what do you mean?" Sayaka asked in anger.

Ayase stared back with her ice cold gaze.

"Sorry to destroy your illusion. Your version of 'Ayase-senpai' or 'Ayase' is just your imagination – Kakei-san, Sayaka Kekei-san."

Sayaka's eyes widened, but she tried to counter, "Didn't you want to solve this misunderstanding? You just told me that I was overthinking things —"

"Yes. We wanted to solve this misunderstanding. Although I feel it's unnecessary —" She looked at me and continued, "But this foolishly kind Naruto had decided to do."

Yeah, seemed so.

"However, even without that misunderstanding, I'm not your ideal Ayase Aragaki."

"No, it's wrong —"

"It's wrong? Your ideal Ayase-senpai had forgotten about her admiring junior in just three years. She bought an eroge figure for a specific reason. She hates lies, but she lied and used her friend — she even forced her ideals on her best friend and fought with her because of that. She even lied to herself and regretted it because she caused something irreparable…! She is that kind of hopeless woman…!"

Ayase's voice was getting louder and louder – and finally unable to conceal her anger toward herself. Who is she angry with? Herself in the past, or…

"Actually, only the most self-righteous person could say 'I understand you better than anyone' — because no one can totally understand someone else."

"Ayase…"

Ayase paid me no attention, but she showed a painful expression.

"Kakei-san — Sayaka Kekei-san. If you really are my fan then take a good look at my real self. After this misunderstanding, see for yourself what kind of person I am. You should feel very disappointed because your ideal version of me is such a stupid girl."

"… I… I…"

Hearing her idol said that, Sayaka paled. Just like when Ayase heard Naruko speak about her true self. However, there was a major different compared to back then. Unlike Naruko, who wanted her best friend back, Ayase had no intention of fixing her relationship with Sayaka. Or rather, her attitude was simply 'show me how disappointed you are toward the real me who is full of faults'.

So uncomfortable. I can hardly stand it anymore. I didn't jump into this situation to see these kinds of results.

"This is the end." I clapped my hands together.

Both of their eyes fixed onto me.

Wow, scary. You don't want me to disturb you that much? So I tried to make my voice as gentle as possible, "We should let this serious topic slide. I told you that I will solve the misunderstanding between you two, right? Don't tell me you want me stop butting in."

"But… but… Naruto-kun…"

"Fine. Leave it to me."

I scratched the back of my head and walked to a side of the room. To the cloth covered figure cabinet….

"You wrote — 'Why did you do that, Ayase-tan?', didn't you? Then let me solve your misunderstanding."

I pulled the cloth down. The figurine cabinet was revealed for everyone to see. The big, amazing, erotic figure that Gasper made for me. Is now imprinted into the innocent eyes of an Sayaka Kekei.

"That… that!" Sayaka's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped…

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed her lungs out.

"Ya —! Ya —! Wahhhhhh!" She cried. The cap fell down, revealing her innocent face. She had long hair with two bangs extending forward.

"You, you… you… What do you want to do —?!"

I was aware of the risk of a flying kick, but Ayase just looked at me in confusion. That was the second time something like this happened in front of her, so she could probably guess what would happen next.

That's right — this situation — is the time for Naruto Namikaze to show off his skills.

"See for yourself Sayaka Kekei! This is the reason your pure Ayase had gone buy an erotic figure!"

"I don't know what you are saying!"

"All of those figures are character from an eroge, 'Imouto-wife'."

"I don't want to listen!"

"Ah, I forgot. Actually, among Ayase's friends – there is an otaku who loves to play little sister based eroge…"

"I knew it! It's you isn't it?!"

Actually, it's not… Well, but I have to lie in order to continue. Even if she misunderstands me, that's an acceptable trade…

"And then… Ayase wanted to check out those otaku's interests."

"Ehh —"

Ayase looked shocked, as if she had just heard something unexpected. Hey… do you really think that I don't know? Why else would you buy that kind of figure? I'm not that dense.

"Ayase hated otakus, she felt that they were disgusting – her illusion of her friend was shattered, she almost broke up with her best friend because of that. But she treasured her friend so much… that she lied to herself in order to make up with her friend. "

Yup — just think about it for a few minutes and it will become very clear. "I — I LOVEEEEEE NARUKO!" How did that kind of on-the-spot-lie deceive Ayase —? Ayase should have already figured out that I was lying back then.

But even that – because she hates otaku, but she wants to treasure her otaku friend, she choose to believe in my lie. She had no choice but to continue lying to herself. Everything is for Naruko.

"Naruto. I —"

I turned to face Ayase, "I thank you! Because I'm an idiot, I don't know how to say it… even if I could say it, even if I bow to you, it wouldn't be enough to show my gratitude! I thank you for what you did."

To express myself, I roared, "So why? Why do you condemn Ayase for that?"

I have to say it!

 _—_ _To the big liar Naruto-kun:_

 _Because of you, I could make up with Naruko. Don't think that I have approved of Naruko's hobby, and don't think that I am withdrawing the opinions I presented yesterday… but while I can't come to a compromise, and while I can't accept her hobby, I've decided to move on. There's no helping it. But, don't think that I've given up! I will definitely save Naruko from your evil influence one day! I will definitely not lose to you!_

" _I… Of course I didn't approve of that! But even that… but this is a celebration… so this is a special case… Beside, if I give her a present, I want to give her something she loves… Also a while ago, I had a little talk with Naruko about… some non-pervert anime._ "

During this year, Ayase – had faced Naruko properly, and tried to understand her hobby.

She hates lies, but she forced herself to believe in a lie. Even it hurt her; she made a choice that was beneficial for their relationship. Both Naruko and I understood this point.

So — I looked directly into her eyes, and announced, "Listen well. If anyone dares to blame Ayase because of that, I will definitely never forgive them."

That included you too.

"Do you hear me?"

"… Mmm." Ayase nodded slightly.

Oh the other hand, Sayaka bit her lips and looked down. Since Sayaka didn't know about the friendship between Naruko and Ayase, she might not fully understand what I said. But I hoped Ayase herself could understand that. Just like how Ayase accepted Naruko back then.

"Actually… since Ayase just got a present from that friend of hers — so despite her hatred toward otaku, she went to buy that figure — that's the reason."

That was my guess. Ayase probably was going to give it to Naruko as a present.

I asked Sayaka, "Do you understand now?"

"…"

"You wanted to see your ideal gentle senpai? She clearly hates otaku stuff — but she tried to understand her friend's hobby. Did that shatter your illusion about Ayase?"

"But — that… that's disgusting…"

"Don't worry; your blog is disgusting too."

"What…"

"If you want to be Ayase's friend, you could just talk to her. But instead you followed her everywhere, took her picture and posted it on your blog, added some sweet lines. Don't you agree it's disgusting too?"

It's a legendary class pervert blog.

"You… you saw them all!?"

"Everything. I have read all of 134 articles of yours. For an middle school girl's blog – it's quite interesting."

Although I didn't know that you are an middle schoolgirl at that time. Sayaka stood up and ran to me.

"… Pervert! Don't brag about my blog!"

It hurts when a pervert calls you a pervert.

"Oh… Wa… wahh…!" She cried. Tears fell from her eyes.

Did you really start crying just because someone exposed your blog? Still… I understand her feelings. It doesn't matter if it's a blog or not, having someone you didn't expect read your work is embarrassing.

Just like having someone read your diary, it's not something anyone wants to happen. That is the problem with privacy on the internet. Someone who is familiar with the internet might not count, but a normal person doesn't have any skill to protect their privacy. Even for a high school student like me, making a blog is still a dangerous thing to do.

"…Wa… Wa…" Sayaka started crying harder.

"Hey… Sayaka…"

Before I could voice my words, she kicked me. Did she want to vent her anger? Ah forget it… I was used to being kicked anyway — compared to someone's deadly flying kick that was nothing.

"Hey, listen to me, Sayaka…." I continued, "Although what you did is wrong — I kind of like your blog. From the first time I saw it, I knew that you like Ayase so much. Beside, during these two years, you have become better at taking pictures."

At first, most of the pictures were blurry. With each new article, I could see how she tried to improve herself.

"Actually, that was because I used a cell phone camera at first. I just replaced it with a lens camera later."

"I know that."

I had read the post.

"Not only did you spend the entire of your lucky money and pocket money on that, you begged your father and got a 100 on the next test – that was how you bought the camera."

When I read that post, I could feel how excited you were. Of course, that was followed by some other disgusting post. But since that time, your picture's quality increased.

"I have downloaded every picture that you uploaded. The first time I saw your blog was a month ago — after that, I checked it everyday, hoping for new updates. Since I started studying for an important exam a month ago, your blog had become a place to heal my soul. So if I can pass this exam… it's partly thanks to your blog."

"You just said that it is a disgusting blog…"

"So what?" I turned to the cabinet.

"Even if it's disgusting. Even if it's not good, there is no reason to look down on some else's hobby."

Because of your hobby, you might be punished. You might be rejected. But that's inevitable. But you must absolutely not look down on others' hobbies. Because that's the same as looking down on yourself.

And so…

I still have to tell her my true intentions…

"I like your pictures. I hope that I could see them again."

Ah… so can you reopen your blog? After beating around the bush, I was finally able to say it.

"However, you have to apologize to Ayase for taking her picture without asking. Then ask her before you take a picture. She is a great model; it would be waste if you just secretly took her picture."

"But… but… I —"

"Do you hate Ayase now? Because your illusion was shattered — so you don't want to take her picture anymore? In that case…"

"No! I… My dream is —" Sayaka hesitated before continued, "I want to become a professional photographer and help Ayase!"

She finally spoke her true feelings.

"I knew it."

It was easy to see from all your posts on the blog.

"So — in order to let that dream come true, you know what you need to do now, right?"

Sayaka looked me in the eyes and nodded. She turned to face her ideal senpai — and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

That was a suitable apology for an middle school girl.

Ayase placed one hand on her chest, and gave me a mocking smile, "Really… Naruto-kun… just how many times have you helped me already?"

"Just leave it to me. I will help you as many times as needed."

Although it ended with my useless style, since time was short I had to rush to school.

Ayase and Sayaka stayed behind in my room. I didn't know what they talked about afterward. But I think it should be fine. They could apologize and make up with each other. After the exam ends, I should ask Ayase about it. To be honest, I was hoping to see **'My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan Fanblog'** tonight.

"Naruto, over here!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Karin was waiting for me at the school gate.

"It's fine ~ still… where have you been?"

"It's none of your business." I smiled and replied. Just like usual. And Karin returned her usual smile.

"It must be hard… Do your best."

"Actually, it's not that hard."

"… Really?"

"Yup. This time I only pulled a prank by showing an erotic figure to an middle school girl and made her cry."

"Why did you do that…?"

Karin had a puzzle expression. But she quickly returned to normal.

"Let's go."

"Yeah. Oh right — before that, I need to go to the infirmary."

I showed her my right hand, without worrying about my image.

… I have no need to protect my image in front of her.

"Actually, I just had a little accident… my hand hurts."

Karin's eyes widened, then she sighed. She looked at me with gentle eyes, "You're such an idiot."

Everyone had their own good and bad subjects, and it was different for everyone, but…

"… Why do we have English in this world?" That was what I wanted to say after the exam.

Especially the listening test, it was so damn hard. And the writing test was already hard enough. I think that I'm not the only one thought that. But I was caught off guard because of how easy the Japanese test was.

Still, I think… it was… probably… okay? I hope everything went well… With mixed feelings, I left the examination hall.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Hmph? Aside from English, I think the rest is fine —"

"I'm not asking about that — wait, that's an important topic too…"

"So what do you want to ask about?"

"How is your hand?"

"Still hurts like hell." I replied. "I can't even hold a pen with it, so I had to use my left hand instead. Still, it didn't affect me."

Even though this is Karin, I couldn't help but tease her. Because my hand hurt, I'm unable to get an A — I will not say that.

"So… then you should visit a hospital."

"You are right. Ah, Karin, there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What is that?"

"Thank you. If I can get a perfect scores, it's thanks to you."

Of course the others also helped me… I planned to thank every one of them.

"But now isn't the time to say thanks yet."

You should wait until the results come out — Karin seemed to say that. Then she walked past me.

"I'm going back first."

"Hm, why all of a sudden? Do you have something to do?"

"Nothing — but I will disturb you if I stay here anymore." She said something that totally didn't make any sense.

"See you later." She waved her hand to me.

Hey, you clumsy girl, don't run. I won't care if you fall or not. When I looked in the direction Karin ran — I immediately understood why she did that.

There was a girl who was leaning against the school gate.

It was Naruko.

"How was your exam? Did you fail?"

That was the first thing she said. Was that how you greet your brother who just had an important exam, someone who you haven't seen for a long time? This was the same as usual, but I couldn't help but smile when I heard that.

So I deliberately put on a confident attitude to respond to her, "There is absolutely no problem — don't forget our bet."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just as you say."

Naruko was leaning against the gate, both of her hands in her pockets.

"So, what do you want?"

"Ayase told me that you're hurt." She didn't seem to be very concerned.

Hey Ayase, you don't have to tell Naruko everything.

"Hurt? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Are you idiot? Still trying to put on an act…"

She's so good at making me angry.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

I showed her my bandaged right hand. She immediately gripped it.

"What are you doing!"

"So it does hurt."

"You, you…"

Naruko took a few steps forward then turned to face me and said, "What are you standing there for? Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

"…Yeah." I grit my teeth and walked side by side with my sister. We walked in the cold weather…

"Hey…" Suddenly she said…

"Yes?"

I turned my head to the side to take a better look at my sister.

"Is something wrong?"

Hearing my question, my sister looked up at me. She was trying to come up with a word.

For the first time, Naruko smiled.

"I want to say — it must be hard"

Hm… this girl…

"Thank you."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ198** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

One week later — The results came. I, Naruto Namikaze got a perfect scores.

"Congratuation, Naruto."

"Hahahaha! It's nothing!"

In the morning, I was sitting on Naruko's usual spot in the sofa and speaking with Mom. After I confirmed my results — I immediately rushed back home as fast as possible. I was so happy. It felt great when your effort paid off.

"Mom, where is Naruko?"

"She went to a beauty salon together with Ayase."

"I see…"

What is she doing? I want to boast about my result with her.

"Oh right, Mom. I got a perfect scores So was your inexplicable misunderstanding solved?"

"What inexplicable misunderstanding are you talking about?"

"That — the misunderstanding that I had a love affair with Naruko."

Even now, I still don't understand. Mom suspected that I had an impure relationship with Naruko, so she forced me to keep a distance with Naruko. But why did she allow me to come back if I got a perfect scores? It had no effect on my relationship with Naruko at all.

"Ah, you meant that." Mom burst out laughing. "Actually, I never thought that you had done anything to your sister."

"What?"

Did I just hear something unbelievable? I thought about what I just heard.

"What! What is going on!?" I roared and stood up.

"Recently, your relationship with Naruko has improved. So under these conditions, I separated you two. By doing that, you – the lazy brother would do your best due to the power of your siscon nature. Looks like my plan worked out in the end."

Mom continued praising herself, "I'm so smart."

This woman. You screwed around with me? Damn it! This is too much of an exaggeration! How can…! So everything I did was within Mom's expectations?

"It was too much! Do you know how worried I was?"

"It's fine. You got a good result because of it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Or what? Was there really something between you and Naruko —? Kaori-chan will sad if you cheated on her"

"What nonsense are you talking about? Aaah forget it! … I don't care anymore." Feeling strength leave my body, I collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm going to the super market. As a present, I'm going to make a special Ramen tonight."

"Fine, fine."

Do you think I would forgive you because of that? Ah ~ maybe because I'll always be a kid in her eyes. Well, I think it's the same for all parents. After she left for a while, the door opened once more.

I thought that she came back because she forgot her wallet, but it turned out to be my sister.

"I'm home… Ah…"

Our eyes met.

"Wow…"

Naruko has changed her hairstyle. She now has long blonde waist-length hair with a pink ombre. She looked so mature that I was speechless.

"What is with your hair?"

"It suits me."

"Sure it does."

Naruko sat down on the other side of the sofa. On either side of the three seated sofa. That is the distance between us. Naruko glanced at me, then purposely 'Hm'.

"How is…"

She knew that I should have gotten the results by now, so I thought she was about to ask for them, but my sister turned her head away.

"Welcome back." She just said one short line. Nothing else.

About me – well, what I wanted to say at that time — Ha… that scene has become familiar for both of us. Naruko changed her hairstyle. She wears fashionable winter clothes. Back home after one month…

"Your new hairstyle suits you very much." I said that to my sister, who had an unhappy expression. She quickly turned away.

"It makes me want to say, my sister cannot be this cute!"

"Just die already —!" She shot back. Of course, I couldn't see her face.

And so, my one month of 'living alone' finally came to an end. It took several days to pack my belongings, until Dad got a break and helped me move back. Of course, the one that took me more time than anything else was the cabinet.

I prepared a lot of smaller paper boxes for each figure — actually, that was Rias's suggestion, but it was so troublesome. I didn't actually like it, but this is a present, not to mention that Naruko wouldn't like it if I broke anything, so I had no choice but to follow through with it.

After one month, when I got back to my room, I was greeted with an unforgettable scene.

"Naruko…!" I was trembling at the entrance to my room.

Behind me, Naruko calmly answered, "What?"

"What is this place?"

"Your room, of course."

"This is my room?"

Don't blame me for saying that. This room, which was once mine… is now filled with Naruko-chan's personal belongings. All of it is otaku stuff.

"It has turned into your room!"

"Because my room had no more places to put them, so it's okay for me to place them here."

"It's not okay! Stop kidding me… The sister took the chance while her brother was away to steal his room is normal, but you have gone overboard…"

With teary eyes, I looked around.

"Ah ~ my room… has turned into this. The wall was covered with eroge posters… A new cabinet that holds only eroges, and a bed sheet that showed a naked little sister… Wh… what is with this curtain?"

This could be called a painful curtain. Just after one month, the curtain in my room had changed into 'an ugly sight'. Damn, Karin would laugh really hard if she saw this.

"Is it really okay to have that kind of curtain? If someone saw it from the outside, I would have to kill myself."

"Ah… actually I really wanted to see this…"Naruko shyly scratched the back of her head.

I'm not praising you, you know? I'm definitely not praising you! Why are you acting embarrassed!

"Do you feel any guilt? Because of you, my room has been turned into this!"

"Thanks to me, your room has turned into an imouto-paradise."

I already saw it! It's worse than Gasper's room.

Naruko pointed at a corner of the room, "Place your cabinet over here, then put some figures inside ~ of course I will put some of mine in too. Oh hehee… this is my dream ~"

This is my nightmare! There is nowhere to put my table.

"Revert it back immediately."

"No."

"Who could live in this kind of room —?"

Did I make the right choice of coming back?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ199** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"It's done." I put the cleaning tool into my bag.

I had lived here for one month. For the first time, I lived alone. Right now, my belongings had all been transferred home – the place was empty. I intended to clean it up before returning the key to the owner.

"This was — not a bad experience."

At least I'm now better at studying. How should I put it… if someone had been by my side for the last few months, I would ask him 'hey, do you think that Naruto Namikaze has grown?'

A year ago. Two years ago. Four years ago. Six years ago. Ten years ago. Although I had grown, I didn't mean just my body. If the elementary school student Naruto Namikaze — my painful childhood which I don't dare to remember – saw the current me, what would happen?

But at least I knew that if I let the me from two year ago and the me from six years ago speak with each other, it would have caused quite a mess because the differences in values, opinions, characteristic and personality would be too great. We are the same person, but we can't compromise… Ah… of course that's just in my head…

The Naruto Namikaze from six years ago would tell the current me — "My life finally entered a track."

The Naruto Namikaze from two year ago would tell the current me — "Hey, are you alright?"

That was what my past self would tell me. I have no way to ignore those words, just like I can't change my past.

"I will keep trying a bit more." Saying that to myself, I left the room and locked the door.

On my way down the stairs, I met Ayase. She was wearing a cute duffle jacket.

"Hi." I raised one of my hands and greeted her. She nodded to me.

"Naruto-kun didn't seem surprised to meet me here."

"Because I got the feeling that I would see you here. Oh? By the way your hairstyle… Did you change it?"

"Ah, I can't believe the dense Naruto would notice that."

"Hey, I'm not that dense."

Ayase shot me a mocking glance then said, "No, you are that dense. Haha, forget it, this isn't important. I'm happy because you noticed it — I went to the same beauty salon with Naruko earlier.

"Yes, she told me too."

"I only did a simple haircut. But Naruko has become much cuter, right?"

"A bit."

Damn right. Naruko is now super cute. Why did she have to go that far?

Ayase laughed and said, "Naruto-kun can only voice his true feelings when she isn't around."

"Noisy!"

"Haha"

Embarrassed, I changed the topic.

"It's nice seeing you here."

"Do you need me from something, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, I need to thank you, and lastly I have something to ask you."

Hearing that, Ayase immediately told me, "Congratulations on getting a perfect scores Naruto-kun."

"Did Naruko tell you?"

"No – but I believed that Naruto could get a 100 without a problem."

"Well… I would be humiliated if I got a 90…"

Of course, I'm happy because you believed in me. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, but I finally managed to thank her.

"Thank you for your help."

Ayase placed one hand on her chest. "Naruto-kun, you earned it on your own."

"But that is because you helped me."

I truly believed so. I couldn't do anything big on my own. That is who I am. Sometimes, I even did things without considering the consequences.

"But I believe everything is Naruto's own strength. Oh right, Naruto-kun, do you want to ask about Kakei-chan?"

"Yes." She's sharp.

Sayaka's blog didn't update since that day.

"So how did it end?"

"I buried her body at the mountain."

"Hah?"

"… I hope you didn't take my joke as something serious?" Ayase said, "It's a joke," and knitted her eyes brows.

"I thought it was a murderer's confession."

"Really… just how does Naruto see me? I took her to the agency to apologize to Gasper-san, and I plan to bring her to Naruto-kun's home to apologize and pay for the medical bill."

"Hey, my injury isn't that bad."

"No!"

It seems like Ayase-senpai is seriously trying to teach her junior.

"Did you two make up?"

"I'm not sure. For me, I only forgave her after I spanked her behind."

You already gave your punishment? So scary, senpai.

Ayase was smiling when she said she spanked her, she continued, "But I still haven't decided what I should do with the blog."

"How about you turn it into your official fan page?"

"The content is so disgusting, I absolutely can't allow it." Ayase said firmly.

"Oh right — Naruto, there is something I want to tell you."

"Hm? That is?"

Well, she did come here to find me, so I knew that you had something to tell me. Still, I have no idea what would make Ayase come find me — I prepared myself, but…

"…"

She didn't say anything.

She finally looked at me, and said seriously.

"Naruto. You had already realized that I was lying…"

"Ah… so you meant about… that…"

"Although it's too late — but that day when I made up with Naruko, after I got back home and… sent that message to you, I had already understood everything… But I took advantage of your kindness… I made you into a villain… I even lied to myself."

 _—_ _To the lying Naruto-kun._

"I wanted to apologize to you — but I couldn't say it…"

"Don't worry about it. But… What about you?"

If you told me that, didn't that mean you couldn't lie to yourself anymore?

"It's fine."

Ayase smiled, "Thank you for your concern. I knew that during this month, Naruto has been thinking about me. Naruto hoped that I could convince myself, so that I could keep being Naruko's friend."

"Haha, I see."

She showed a profound smile, then reverted back to the original expression and said, "I'm no longer that against Naruko's hobby… Beside, someday I will have to stop lying to myself. This is a good chance for that."

"I see…"

Suddenly, Ayase's expression sank.

"I'm very sorry. I have done so many horrible things to you —"

"That's fine. I did that on my own."

We were having a conversation that we couldn't have had in September, two year ago . No… more accurately, I should say that we could only face it now.

"I have also lied to you, sorry."

"Please don't say that."

We both bowed to each other.

After a while, she whispered "… Although I hate lies. There is another kind of lie… a white lie."

"Maybe."

Not all lies were out of malice.

"Ah, by the way, I still think that Naruto should just die because of your joke 'please marry me'."

"… Sorry."

Damn. She is going to settle that old debt now.

"Ah… it can't be helped."

Ayase sighed, "Naruto is a big liar."

Her voice suddenly became quite serious.

"Not only that, you are perverted, lewd, and also a siscon, lolicon and a huge masochist."

You don't have to say it. When I was about to apologize — my body froze. Because while scolding me, there were tears in Ayase's eyes.

"Every time we met, you sexually harassed me, made me angry…" Her voice was trembling and getting weaker and weaker.

"You are such a kind idiot; you like to butt your nose in other's business."

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve, her voice firm.

"Not only you are dense, unreasonable and kind, but you always troubled me — But that is the Naruto who I fell in love with."

"Ayase…"

For one month, I had lived in this apartement. In this small room, I spent a lot of time with Ayase.

I did want to return home before, but when I moved back, I found out that I had some lingering feelings toward this place. That was normal, because here, I spent time together with Ayase.

That time must have given Ayase the desire to confess to me.

"Naruto… your answer."

"Ayase."

"Yes."

"Sorry. I already have someone I love."

My answer had already been decided. She must have been aware of that already.

"… Idiot…"

Tears unceasingly fell from Ayase's eyes.

"Idiot!"

A heavy slap.

"Naruto is an idiot!"

 _Thud! Thud!_ Ayase hit my chest.

"Idiot idiot idiot!"

She kept pounding on my chest, like she wanted to convey her feelings to my heart.

"Why is it not me! You said you wanted to marry me! You sexually harassed me so many times!"

"Ayase… listen to me. I…"

"Don't joke around, we did perverted things together!"

"Wait a second, we never did anything perverted!"

In this solemn scene, I couldn't help but criticize her! I criticized her without caring for my life! But, but that couldn't be helped, right? There is no way I could let that slide.

"We did! We clearly did! Don't pretend to be dumb!"

"No we didn't! Definitely not!"

Although I sounded like some terrible guy, I didn't do anything! Please believe me!

"I can't believe it… we clearly did…! Did you forget everything already…?"

With anger and tears in her eyes, Ayase's eyes shot at me.

"Back, back then — didn't, didn't didn't didn't didn't you see my breasts!?"

"That is the perverted thing you are talking about? That was an accident! The prank of a naughty child!"

"Is that perverted act is fine just because it was an accident!? Please take responsibility!"

"Can you please stop describing 'seeing your breasts' as something perverted!? What would you do if someone nearby overheard!?"

My reputation around here was already bad enough. I don't need another 'very perverted incident' right now!

"Shut up shut up shut up! If you don't go out with me I will kill you!"

"Ayase!" I raised my voice to interrupt her.

I lowered my voice after that, and spoke in the most serious tone I could muster to convey my feelings.

"No, I can't go out with you. I have already decided. I'm very happy. Very honored. But my answer won't change."

"… Naruto."

Hearing my answer, Ayase was still angry, she snorted 'hmph.'

"I see. To answer like that at this moment, as expected of Naruto."

She already knew my answer, but she still let out her anger and conveyed her true feelings to me.

"You're so cunning, you lying Naruto. You only speak your true feelings at this time."

"Ayase…"

"… From the moment I met you, I had taken an interest in you."

"…"

"Before that, it seemed like I was mistaken. My favorite Naruko's brother seemed very kind… if I married him, Naruko could be my sister… I once had that embarrassing fantasy."

Her cheeks slowly reddened with each memory.

"My fantasy slowly got stronger and stronger… Then you shattered it many times…Then each time I built a new dream on that new foundation."

Thinking back… after we met each other, a lot had happened. We didn't have much contact, but my memories with Ayase were carved into my heart.

"Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you." Ayase forced herself a smile.

We paused and looked into each other's eyes

"Naruto."

"… yes?"

"Can you take responsibility for disturbing my heart?"

Because I couldn't go out with her to take responsibility, in that instant, I didn't understand what she meant.

"Really… Naruto is so dense. Every time we part, isn't there something we always do?"

"Ah."

 _'Pervert! Die!'_

"Haha, you're right."

"Yes. That's right."

Even without saying, I felt both a sense of melancholy and nostalgia. I straightened my chest and prepared myself.

"Good! Come at me!"

She was going to send my flying again — although I didn't think it would quell her anger — If this was the past, then tomorrow, we would return back to the way we used to be.

… I felt a little lonely.

"Here I come."

Hey… Ayase… you're taking a running start…? Ayase quickly stormed toward me…

I closed my eyes and prepared to deal with the violent impact. But in the next moment, I didn't feel pain.

 _*Kiss*_

I feel the presence of Ayase gentle lips on my lips.

"…!"

I felt like time had stopped. It was only a few seconds, but I felt like it was an hour. Finally, Ayase slowly moved her lips away. Her face red, tears still in her eyes. We looked at other from a close distance.

After giving me a violent good bye, she smiled and said, "See you later, Naruto. I hate you the most."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	48. To Stand Beside Her I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

There were quite a few picture frames drawn on the jacket sleeve of this album. They were titled THE GNOME, THE SAGE and THE OLD CASTLE — but all three frames were empty inside. The titles of the albums were printed in the frame at the bottom left. PICTURES AT AN EXHIBITION.

I removed my headphones with a sigh and placed the CD back into its case before stacking it on top of the mountain of Pictures at an Exhibition. I had an urge to yell in frustration. Why were there so many versions of the same song?

The piano version composed by Rimsky-Korsakov; the most famous orchestral version by Ravel; Henry Wood's version which dates back much earlier; Tomita Isao's synthesized version. These were the various versions of Pictures at an Exhibition. Still, I returned to the version that I was listening to - the live- performance by Emerson, Lake & Palmer. God knows how many times I had listened to it already.

The first to speak was Kaori. It happened during our club activity today. She picked out a musical score from a huge stack and opened it.

"One of the main themes of Pictures at an Exhibition is Promenade. We can form a complete medley if we insert that between our songs."

"Pro… what does that pro-whatever song sounds like?" Chiaki lifted her head and asked Kaori.

Kaori grabbed her guitar silently and played a sample of the main theme in B major.

"Ah, I heard that before."

"Comrade Miyazono has not released Pictures at an Exhibition, right?" asked Kagurazaka-senpai.

What Senpai was referring to was obviously the piano version. Kaori nodded her head slightly after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm looking forward to it. I must listen to Comrade Miyazono's version of Mussorgsky even if it's performed using a different instrument. Well then, young man. Thanks to that-"

"Eh?"

"I'll leave the composing to you."

"Why?"

"I can't believe you're asking me why."

Senpai inched towards me and lifted my chin with her finger. What appeared before me was Senpai's black eyes, which looked like the starless skies in the night. I could not move my whole body, much less my face.

"You're my other half; my dearest Paul. Is there a need for anything else?"

"Er… "

"I never expect you not to know that. Guess I've no other option but to lock you in a room at a hotel to let you know how much I treasure you."

"Geez… Senpai!"

"You can't!"

Chiaki performed the triangle choke on Senpai and pulled her away from me; as for Kaori, she strangled me from behind and pulled me towards the side of the entrance. That's painful. Why is everyone not giving a damn to my neck recently…

"Now's not the time to be doing stuff like this! We're only two week away from the school's festival!"

Senpai became a little depressed after that scolding from Chiaki. However, she straightened herself immediately.

"Sorry, I've reflected on it. So let us all head to the hotel together."

"You've used that gag during chorus contest , no?"

"Mmm, mmm."

Looks like Chiaki has improved considerably… please continue to tsukkomi Senpai in my stead.

"But you don't hate Pictures at an Exhibition, do you, young man?"

"Hmm? Not really…" Don't veer back to the topic all of the sudden. "I don't actually hate it."

I'll be the one to compose it? I took the score from Kaori's hands and stared at the floor.

"That's decided then. Please compose a medley that is irritatingly long, but so exciting that our audience will never have the chance to catch their breaths."

I hugged my head in response to Senpai's unreasonable request.

When I returned home, I dug out all the versions of Pictures at an Exhibition that I could find in Mom's collection and took out the synthesizer as well. It was the one Ritsu gave Senpai, who then lent it to me for an unlimited duration. I tried playing the Promenade theme with various sorts of timbre.

Promenade. It was a theme which depicted the scene of someone walking leisurely in an exhibition, appearing six times in the the entire piece during the various variations. It brought a strange sense of uniformity to the piece.

All in all, that was what Kaori was referring to. Our song could be added into the exhibition as long as Promenade appears in between our songs. Her argument may sound a bit forced, but I did agree with it in general — the reason was the lasting impression that melody brings to the ears. I have no idea why it sounded so easygoing to the ears despite the alternating 5/4 and 6/4 beats, and the intense irregular tempo.

However, I did not really like Mussorgsky's piano version. There were way too many unreasonable sustained tones in it, which sounded like he forcefully recomposed an orchestral piece into a piano piece. Especially that finale. Therefore, if it was me doing the composing, I would use the organ or a similar instrument to play a resounding cry - like the way GNOMES did with the unison of the bass and drums.

I then realized something - my headphones were conveying the desired timbres in my mind. I subconsciously replayed the album by Emerson, Lake & Palmer. I sighed and turned off the audio before tossing the CD onto my desk. The mountain of Pictures at an Exhibition tumbled and fell onto my bed.

That won't do. If that was how it was, I might as well as copy their performance. I grabbed my cellphone so that I could give Senpai a call, but I decided against that in the end. I was about to tell her that I could come up with something - it would be really embarrassing if I was to tell her that. All the songs played by feketerigó were composed by Senpai. Why didn't Senpai compose the songs this time around as well? Why did she make me do it? Kaori would be a much better choice. What should I do? The music of EL&P continued to reverberate in my ears.

On Wednesday, we had a rare guest in our house. It was already late into the night when I ended my practice in Hatake's Musical Instrument Store. When I arrived back home, exhausted, I saw a large foreign car parked in the garage of our house.

"Wow…"

I recognized this car straight away because that was my fourth time seeing it. For a brief moment, I seriously contemplated if I should just stay over at Karin's house for the night. I opened the door silently, and what greeted me was the loud, blaring Shostakovich as well as the occasional uncouth quarrelings between two adults.

"… That is why I say, the fugue should go on all the way till the exposition! How long are you gonna emphasize the voices? You're blindly following Shostakovich's orchestration - the instruments are scattered all over! This is far from the standards of the original."

"That's all that is needed from The Symphonic Brass of London to make the piece shine! It's not like they do that only during Shostakovich. Most importantly, the conflicting inner voices in the most important part of the final movement."

"Don't be surprised if the concertmaster deliberately refuses to show up after a quarrel with you. It will be due to your insistence to sticking to the same tone as the American orchestras."

"Stop pretending like you know everything!"

"May I know what you two are quarrelling about…?"

Mom and Yoshiyuki, who were about to get into a brawl, were shocked when I stepped into the living room. They quickly tidied themselves and took seats on the sofa. A clear and thick string adagio was playing though the speakers. I knew immediately that it was a live performance conducted by Yoshiyuki.

"Sorry for intruding on you despite the late hours." Yoshiyuki greeted me with a wry expression on his face. I nodded my head slightly in response.

"… You want a cup of coffee?"

I was pretty sure mom did not offer our guest any drinks.

"Ah, that's unnecessary. Actually, there somethink I want to talk with you."

… Huh, What he want to talk to me about?

"Umm, but, it would be rude for us not to offer you anything. It'll be better if I get you a drink."

I slipped into the kitchen and tried to calm myself down as I washed my hands. Well, I don't think Yoshiyuki's here to pick a fight with mom since he was a busy man. That means he'll be talking about things related to Kaori.

"But what exactly? Did I do something wrong?" I tried to jolt my memories as I lit the gas to heat up the water.

"He's a really considerate boy. I start to doubt he really your son, Kushina."

Yoshiyuki, I can hear what you're saying clearly. He's surprisingly dense in some weird areas - something that could be clearly seen from Kaori.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he carries 50% of my genes." Mom, please do not answer him with such a disgusting reply.

I offered them two cups of incredibly thick coffee as small revenge on my part, but both of them drank it all indifferently. That was not fun! As he placed his cup away, Yoshiyuki looked at me with his stern poker-face and said, "You might have heard this from Totsuka or Kaori already. I guess I'll tell you just in case… Kaori's preparing herself for the comeback."

I kept my gaze on the cup in Yoshiyuki's hands. A comeback. Kaori was slowly returning to that glamorous but cold world.

"Please keep this to yourself. Kaori hates the media - those things she was involved in weren't pleasant, and I have no intention for her to be harassed as well. But the industry's a small world, so it's quite impossible for us to keep it a secret forever. There are people looking into this already."

"… Right."

"I've no idea what on earth happened, but her illness were almost completely healed, which is a miracle. Early last month, her right hand were no longer numb. The doctors were surprised as well, but since her numb hands were caused by something psychological… so it is highly possible that her recovery is the same as well."

It was the same as what Hiratsuka Sensei said to me. And I think the return of Totsuka is the biggest reason for that change.

"Though she's unable to hold concerts for now, she'll be releasing an album. The record company's all geared up for that. Her comeback album will probably be Beethoven's violin sonata."

My shoulders flinched. Typically speaking, a violin sonata is written for a piano and a violin, composing of various movements. I see… that was what it was all about. But I still could not help but to ask him something that I already knew the answer to.

"… She'll be performing with Totsuka, right?"

I was surprised by how cold my voice was. I could not bring myself to look at Yoshiyuki's face.

"Of course, since the idea did not materialize back in America. The producers were gunning hard for their success, and the two of them seemed pretty enthusiastic about it as well."

That combination should be a popular one. Lots of things to talk about, and even I want to listen to their performance. That's quite the pleasing news. And so? Why are you here to see me?

"Oi, wait a second, the Totsuka you are talking about is Saika Totsuka? What the heck? Naruto, you actually met him? Where? Where is he right now?"

Mom suddenly pulled herself close to me, her eyes blinded by the sign of cash.

"Can you hook me up with an exclusive interview with him? The editor-in-chief has been chasing me for that — even photos are okay! Damn, I shouldn't have bragged and said I can snag the interview with my network and contacts."

"Shut up Mom!"

"Don't bring your dirty work into this conversation!"

Mom was retorted by the both of us yet again, but she did not back down this time.

"Hey! Quit joking with me! What do you think allowed me to raise Naruto up into a fine person he is today-"

"You said you were the paperback mercenary, no?"

"It's because you are the paperback mercenary!"

"T-The paperback mercenary's no sleazy job, okay!? I don't manipulate strings behind backs and do bad stuff like controlling the middleman who introduces members to the orchestras, nor do I act as spies for the College of Music. It's true! Naruto, what's the meaning of you looking at me with that cold stare of yours!?"

It's pointless, Mom. Your voice is turning strange. Just be quiet and give it a rest…

"Huaaaaa, that's mean of you treating me as a shady person!"

And with that, mom grabbed her cup and ran to the kitchen in tears. Yoshiyuki let out a deep sigh when he saw mom's sorry state and took a sip of coffee.

"Well, just the image of Totsuka-kun is enough for the magazines to sell like hot cakes, so I can understand why they are that desperate to locate his whereabouts… I think you should already know this, but please do not disclose anything about him to anyone else."

I nodded my head. Tostuka probably disliked being chased about by the Japanese media and being the subject of some baseless articles.

"Back to main topic, I would like to ask you - you see, I've never seen Kaori practice the piano at home."

"… Oh."

So that was what he was here for? You should know even without asking me, right?

"I think she's practicing in the school's music preparatory room or something?"

Though I didn't think those practices were enough. It's been said that professional pianists would have to spend at least six hours a day playing the piano, or else they would die like fishes out of the water. Therefore, she may have continued practicing in other places unknown to Yoshiyuki and me.

"I… see."

Yoshiyuki gave a sigh and relaxed the expression on his face.

"That's good. No, you may find it strange to see me acting like this, but - I can't believe it. About the fact that Kaori is willing to pick up the piano once more."

Well, the same goes for me.

"I guess it's all thanks to Totsuka?"

"No."

Yoshiyuki stared hard at my face for some unknown reason. It seemed like he was hesitating on what to say. After a long period of silence, he finally shifted his gaze to his knees.

"… I don't know. That girl never tells me what she's thinking."

She did reveal quite a bit of things to me, though those are just a tiny part of the whole picture. I still do not quite understand her very well even now. I guess it's because I am too stupid.

"However, she began to talk to me after she transferred to that school."

A faint smile appeared on Yoshiyuki's lips as he continued his mumblings,

"I had initially planned for her to transfer to a high-school that was affiliated to the College of Music, in the hopes that she'll be motivated from all the pianos that would be around her. However, Kaori was strongly against the idea. Come to think of it, it's a blessing that I did not force her to. I feel… I'm really glad to have enrolled her into your school."

I nodded my head in silence. My feelings were settling down when I heard those words from him.

"But in the near future, she'll probably be apply for leave away from school frequently."

I lifted my head in shock when I heard that.

"She'll become busier and busier due to her piano practices as well as the recordings. And while she's still rejecting the interviews now, that's not something that she can do forever. Wouldn't it be the same as before if she continues to reject all interviews…"

A troubled expression appeared on Yoshiyuki's face. It was probably the same expression on mine as well.

"This time round, she's the one who wants to do this, but I've no idea if that's something good or bad. She may not even have the time to attend school."

Somehow, there was the illusion of my heart thumping at my feet. Kaori would not be coming to school. This was not the same as what happened before - she was the one making decisions this time around. Despite it being something with a good chance of happening, the very thought had never once crossed my mind. And when she returns back to that world, she'll disappear from mine. Kaori is about to leave.

What happened after that was I answering Yoshiyuki's questions in an absent-minded state. I had no idea when he left the house. Before I realized it, I was all alone in the living room, slumped on the sofa. The music of the strings that came from the records in mom's study sounded very far away.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ200** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The following day, I headed straight to the music preparatory room after school. Not only did Hiratsuka Sensei loan me the keys, she also gave me permission to look through all the scores on the shelves. Well, Mom's study was better stocked in terms of genres as compared to this place, but no one knew the locations of the different scores (aside from the very person herself) since she never tidies her room properly.

I spread the staff papers on the desk, placed my bass on my knees and began to browse through the pile of scores. However, I had no will to move my right hand with the mechanical pencil in its grip. I tossed the pencil away with my hand. The classes' preparations for the school festival starts at four-thirty, but I skipped it anyway. That's because the Folks Music Club begins our practice at four-thirty in the studio. I had originally planned to come up with something before our practice, but my brain was filled with nothing but Kaori playing the piano.

I suddenly thought - what if I get Kaori to help me out with the piano or the synthesizer on stage - Wouldn't I be able to keep Kaori around with that? What if I get her to play the piano in the band? I had jolted all my ideas onto the staff paper when I was fiddling with the synthesizer at home. The synthesizer was nurtured by Ritsu's very own hands, so it was well stocked with all sorts of sound effects. That unit alone contained almost all the sound effects found in movies.

If we could use that synthesizer onstage; if Kaori was willing to play the piano for me - if that happens, then any song… or even something as extravagant as including guitars into EL&P's PICTURES AT AN EXHIBITION… I shook my head and tore the staff paper into shreds before rolling them up into a ball and throwing them away. It's about time I move away from EL&P and Kaori's piano.

Even if she had the intention to pick up the piano once more, there was no way she would be willing to play the piano beneath the spotlights just for my sake. That was something I already knew since a long time ago, wasn't it? I shouldn't even be thinking about keeping her by my side… Though I have not asked Kaori what her plans were. Just then, my train of thought came to a halt. I could not think any further. I then heard the sound of the door opening. As I turned my head around, my eyes crossed with a pair of gray blue eyes.

"Ah…" I stood up in a hurry.

Kaori walked in silently and looked at the messy scores, the notebook and the pencils that were on the desk.

She then asked, "… Sorry, am I interrupting you?"

"Nah, there's not much progress anyway. Are you going to practice the piano?"

Kaori nodded stiffly. I was using the piano chair. I tidied up the scores, stood up and decided to head somewhere else. It felt a little nervous to be with Kaori right now. Kaori tugged the hem of my shirt just as I was about to leave.

"… Why are you stopping me?"

"You don't have to leave."

"But!"

"L-Look, it's not like I am deliberately trying to hide fact that I am playing the piano again from you."

Kaori covered the lower half of her blushing face with the scores. She looked upwards and peeked at my expression.

"I had intended to tell you only after I have done it and became good at it. If possible, I hoped to tell you after the recordings."

"… With Totsuka?" I was wondering why I asked her that question.

"M-Mmm. Umm, but…"

"No, it's fine. It's not like I really mind," I lied. "This is the only place where you can practice in school, right? I'll head back to the classroom after I am done selecting the scores."

"You can listen by the side."

There was no way I could leave after hearing that from her.

Just as I sat myself down before the desk, Kaori began playing the Hanon etudes in the various octaves. I stared hard at Kaori's back while she sat before the piano. I was overcome with an inexplicable feeling as I watched her yellow colored hair sway along with the steady rhythm.

Speaking about the characteristics of the pianist Kaori Miyazono, the first thing that came to mind was the uniform strength she exerted on all her fingers on both hands. A certain critic likened that as something similar to 'breeding pearls of the exact same sizes'. I was not quite happy with the way he put it, but I understand what he was trying to portray.

After listening to her at such a close distance however, I realized that her right hand was slightly weaker when it comes to the high notes. Those were the three fingers that Kaori had once lost.

I think I managed to pick that out only because I was listening out for that. If I were to immerse myself into the music just like an intricate toy that was powered by flowing water and drifted along to the rapidly rising octaves, I would definitely not have noticed the two-and-a-half years break to her playing.

Just then, her practice stopped all of a sudden.

"I-It will be better…" Kaori turned around and looked at me, "if you do not stare at me. It's hard for me to play like this."

"Eh…"

Then… off I go. With that said, I walked past Kaori, only to find her tugging at my shirt yet again.

"You don't have to leave."

What the heck is this? I've no idea what you want from me. I sighed, made my way back to the desk and turned the chair away from Kaori.

This time round, she was playing phrases that required her to span her tiny hands to a tenth. That was really impressive. Her piano sounded almost as beautiful as before. The blank period to her playing may still surface on a certain piece or two. However…

Koari will be leaving soon. That realization of mine was much more real and pressing than all the sentences she had said before. This time round, she was not running away to a certain place by herself - she would be soaring back into the world where she belonged with her healed wings.

And so, I no longer have any reason to stop her. None? No reason at all? was that really true? If Kaori leaves - Even though I wished to stay by Kaori's side, but if Kaori really leaves, then I…

"… Ruto?"

I flinched in surprise and stood up on reflex. Turning my head around, I saw Kaori standing behind me without me noticing, her head stretched out to look at the staff papers in my hand.

"Eh. A-Ah… Y-Yes?" I let off a strange voice subconsciously.

"There is no progress in your composition?"

I covered the empty staff papers in a hurry, though it was already too late for that.

"… Mmm."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I can play any song you want me to."

"Eh, ah, no…"

I was very happy how she was willing to do that for me, but it just felt worse when I was once again reminded of how she could play the piano. Speaking of which, all I had to do is to ask, no? If she was returning to the status of a professional pianist, and should she resume her performances…

What is she planning to do with the band? But I could not bring myself to ask. I was afraid of Kaori's answer.

"I can play the original version or even Rimsky-Korsakov's interpretation if you want me to. It's okay even if it is impromptu."

"No…" I sighed.

I just couldn't focus my thoughts on PICTURES AT AN EXHIBITION for now, but I can't remain stuck either.

"My thoughts are not sorted out yet. I have no idea what I should be doing for now."

"Kyouko mentioned about how a rock band had performed PICTURES AT AN EXHIBITION before. I guess you know about that as well?"

"You're talking about Emerson, Lake & Palmer? They're the reason why I'm stuck!"

"Stuck?"

"It will end up as a copy of their version regardless of what I do."

"And that's not okay?"

I looked at Kaori's face, surprised.

"I guess… not?"

I grabbed the scores of the original PICTURES AT AN EXHIBITION.

"Because I've no understanding of Russia's musical nationality. I spent a whole night researching it only because I received a job to write about it, and it's not like I have learned music composition seriously. This… This is something that is born out of mimicking what I have heard from someone else - how can I possibly compose something good out of that?"

"How do you know if you do not try?"

I shook my slumped head.

"That's nothing more than an inferior copy. I've no idea why Senpai delegated this job to me. Are you interested in trying this, Kaori? Not only have you played this before, you're also much more knowledgeable than me when it comes to Mussorgsky, isn't that so?"

I spilled out my thoughts while staring at my hands, but soon realized Kaori was clenching her fist. What greeted me when I lifted my head was her face filled with anger.

She said, "That has nothing to do with what you have in hand! You should be the one to compose this!"

"Didn't I say it already? Whatever I compose will end up as nothing more than the rock version of the original melody. I mean, that's all I've been listening to up till now! I've only listened a little of the classical music."

"Isn't that fine!? "

Kaori slammed her palm hard on the empty staff papers, and that caused me to nearly fall off my chair in shock. I straightened myself and looked at her.

"You really have no idea why Kyouko passed that job to you?"

Kaori's gray-blue eyes were staring straight at me, and all I could do was to shake my head absent-mindedly and reply, "… I really don't… know…"

Because I cannot differentiate between Senpai's jokes and her serious words. Kaori lowered her gaze, her shoulders were trembling non-stop.

"It's… It's because of you that I…"

My chest was assaulted by a sudden surge of pain. Just as I was taking in a huge gulp of air due to my inability to convey my words properly, the door opened all of a sudden as though someone banged against it.

"Yeah, they're here! Both of them!"

There were two people at the door - they were Chiaki and Class- rep Nibutani. The sight of them both caused me to forget everything, including the words that I was about to say and the reason why I was in this room.

"… What's with that attire of yours?"

Chiaki and Nibutani were both dressed up in very feminine black dresses with plenty of frills - very similar to that worn by Kuroneko . And they even put on the headbands as well.

"You've no idea what's happening because you always skip the festival preparations, isn't that so? It looks like our class will be doing Gothic café."

"Sorry, never heard of that."

"And Namikaze-kun will be the waiter," Nibutani added.

"Now that's something new!"

"It's your fault for not being around for the poll! Come here, we'll be sizing you up. Put this on right now!"

She tossed a black object into my face. I opened it up and realized it was a half-apron and a vest. So they have the costumes all ready huh…

"Also, to the Princess over there who's behaving like she has nothing to do with whatever's happening here - you're the waitress as well."

"E-Eh!?"

Kaori was just as surprised when Nibutani shoved a goth-lolita dress into her arms.

"Namikaze-kun, you'll be changing at the corridor. We'll be helping the Princess to change."

"This dress is not something which you can wear on your own on your very first try, so let me teach you how to do it."

Chiaki's eyes were sparkling all of the sudden. I was pushed onto the corridor before I could even say a word.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **201** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Thanks to that additional burden, we were forced to skip our band practice. We had to work on the interior decorations of the café as well as come up with a menu after class. Whenever I had the time, I would spread the stave papers apart and stare at them as I sank into despair. Then again, I could only practice by myself even if I made it to the practice room.

The reason we could not practice together was because I was not done with my composition yet. I find myself pathetic for the slight feelings of relief in me. I would definitely not be able to think deeply into this if I never talk to Kaori, and I would be running away from trying to conclude this.

It seemed like the Class of 3A will be doing a play of Romeo and Juliet at the sports complex. Senpai, being the main character of the play, was all busy thanks to the rehearsals, so she would only be at the practice room for our band practice after six. However, Kaori and Chiaki were stuck with our class' preparations, so they could not come down for the practice.

"It feels like the role of Juliet does not suit Senpai one bit…"

"That's because our script is modified off the West Side Story. That's why the Juliet whom I am playing will not die at the end. Instead, she's a character who will bring an end to the feuds of the House of Montague and the House of Capulet."

I see. Now that was something I could understand very well. What a scary Juliet that is.

"And I took the opportunity to seek my classmates' assistance with the lightings during our live performance. That's because the Folk Music Club will be performing right after my class."

I am really thankful for that.

"So all that's left is to wait for you to be done with your composition. Can you finish it by this week?"

"Uguuh!" Senpai grabbed me by my collar just as I was about to slip out of the practice room.

"Oh right, the effects should be great if you can use grand words to fill in the lyrics for Promenade or Great Gate of Kiev. How about the hymns from the Russian Orthodox Church?"

"Why are you making things difficult for me…"

"Because, while you'll complain and moan, you will always answer my expectations at the end of the day. That's how it has always been, be it the chorus contest or the sports day. That's what I like about you, young man."

Please do not hold my head with your arms and say that to me with such close proximity!

"… Why-"

I wanted to ask Senpai what Kaori meant when she said "You really have no idea why?". However, I swallowed my words upon facing Senpai, who looked like she would bite onto me while putting on the smile of a ferocious beast. What was the point in asking her that anyway? Could I respond to her demands, or will I fail? The answer must be one of the two.

And so, I took a trip to the library on my way home. In the end, the four of us could not fork out any time to practice together. It felt kind of sad to head home without making any progress. But where on earth were the hymns of the Russian Orthodox Church located? Were they related to religion? Or foreign literature? Come to think of it, it was unlikely for me to find such books in the school's library in the first place.

There were not many people around, so I walked about aimlessly between the bookshelves as my gaze wandered around the endless spines of books. I did want to meet Senpai's expectations of me, but I was short of time. If all I could do was to struggle on the same spot while wrecking my brains out on something which I deem impossible, then I might as well apologize to Senpai right now! I am just an ordinary high-school student who had studied only a bit on the history of music and its theory, and I have only picked up the bass just a year ago.

By coincidence, I came across a small silhouette standing before the shelves of foreign literature, causing me to almost yell in surprise. Kaori froze for a brief moment as well with her hand reaching out for a book on the shelf.

"Why…" Why are you at the library? I was about to ask her that question, but I shut my mouth immediately.

Speaking in the library was strictly forbidden. Kaori quickly placed the book back onto the shelf and shook her head hard. She then walked past my side in a flash and went out of the library. I did not even have the opportunity to stop her.

It felt like she was avoiding me ever since that day. Come to think of it, I said lots of depressing stuff to Kaori back in the music preparatory room. Not only did I shift the blame of my lack of progress in the music composition to other things, I wove a whole lot of excuses as well - Moreover, I did not ask the most important question.

Will she not come to school any more? It was just like what Yoshiyuki had said, Kaori has been applying for leave frequently in the recent days. Perhaps she was busy with the recordings. It somehow felt like Kaori was slowly drifting away from me before I could express what I wanted to say.

I took a glance at the shelf that Kaori was searching earlier. I had no idea if this was some sort of coincidence or what, but she was searching for Russian literature as well. The books were indexed with the character "タ (ta)". Then Chekhov, Turgenev…

Fyodor Dostoyevsk…? Tolstoy? No wait, not all the books on the shelves are novels. There were a few books on Kagurazaka- senpai's favourite revolutionary, Trotsky as well. Kaori was planning to read stuff like these? I didn't recall seeing her read these kinds of books. I guess I really didn't understand Kaori a single bit after all. It was always music whenever we spoke with each other.

However, we will no longer be able to chat like that in the near future. Kaori had already taken up an unimaginable amount of space in my heart. Will Kaori continue to stay in feketerigó as its guitarist - all I had to do is to ask. But I was afraid of her answer. There was no way I could ask.

Can you… stay with me here by my side?

And with that came the weekend. I did not make my way down to the practice room on Friday after school - I head straight home instead. That was because I made no progress at all, and the stave papers were as spotless as ever. That was just embarrassing of me. I could not bring myself to face Kaori, Senpai, or Chiaki.

Even though I hesitated for quite a while, I sent a mail with a rather unconvincing "Sorry, stomach's aching. I'll be heading home first" to Chiaki's phone. I hugged my head and squatted down at the entrance when she replied with "You have always sucked at feigning sickness, you know".

I was quite worried about how I should respond should any of the three girls give me a call, but I hid myself in the blankets, plugged in my earphones and blasted my ears with the music of London Calling by The Clash until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the ringing of my handphone and checked the time groggily. Nine. But I had no idea whether it was the morning or the night. No wait, the light's filtering in through the curtains, so it should be in the morning. I was assaulted by some strange noise which had caused me to nearly miss the ringtone. And why does my head hurt? It took me a while to realize that I was still wearing my earphones. I quickly removed the earphones that were playing the voice of Joe Strummer endlessly.

I took a look at the incoming number. Not from my band mates, but a number unknown to me and it started with 03… From Tokyo? I was greeted by a clear voice the moment I accepted the call.

"-Ruto? Are you Ruto? Great, I finally got through!"

"… Totsuka?"

There is no way I would forget his candy-like voice. Come to think of it, I did give him my number. But why was he calling me?

"Are you free today, Ruto?"

"… Eh?"

"Today's a rest day, isn't it? Can you head down to Shibuya before three?"

"Eh? Why…?" I rapped my temple with my fist in an attempt to jolt myself awake as I answered him in a daze. Shibuya? Today, and then what?

"We've made an agreement with each other, didn't we? It will be me who will invite you next time."

"Ah, yeah." It still felt like my eyes were obscured by something hazy. Totsuka was looking for me? So he was serious about it and did not actually just say it on a whim?

My low spirits were more or less related to Totsuka, but it's not his fault. And it was rare of him to invite me. Perhaps it was not a bad idea to meet up with someone whom I can talk music with other than my band mates, but that may just turn into a scenario of him listening to me while I whine and complain. I have no desire to let Totsuka see me in such a state.

"… Where shall I wait for you at three?"

"You are willing to come down? That makes me really happy! There's a 3L Studio located at Spain-zara, do you know where it is?"

"Ah… yeah I know it".

"See you at three, and do not be late."

"What's going on over there?" Since the place was a studio, it should be something related to the band?

"Secret. I want to give you a surprise."

I knew he would say that. That was just the sort of person he was.

"Oh right, I have a question for you. I am fine with meeting you, but about your attire…"

"Mmm, don't you worry. I'll be wearing something cute that you'll definitely like."

That was not what I meant! But the phone hung up on me just like that.

Spain-zara was filled with stores on both sides, with their appearances dominated by the popular Southern Europe styles. The place was exceptionally crowded, perhaps due to the fact that it was a Saturday afternoon. It was a street filled with an irritatingly large amounts of cafés, general stores and fashion stores. I never expected myself to sweat in November, which was all thanks to the heat caused by the crowd.

It took me a while before I could finally locate the pristine building with the words Studio LLL written on the wall along with the logo of the recording company. That caused me cower a little. Wait, so this was actually a commercial recording studio?

There was a lady in uniform behind the counter. She led me into the building when I gingerly told her my name. Studio No. 7. We walked past a lobby with a kitchenette in it before opening the soundproof door that was located furthest to the left.

"Mr. Namikaze is here."

With that, the counter lady urged me inside. There was an incredibly large mixer - the largest I had ever seen - that occupied half the space of the control room. It looked like the cockpit of a giant robot straight out of an anime.

Sitting on the chair before the mixer was a guy in sunglasses with a sparse beard. He was giving off quite a wild aura, so I thought he was probably the music producer or something. That person shot me a brief look. I can tell he was not too happy despite the sunglasses on him.

Standing next to him was a fat middle-aged man who was almost bursting out of his polo shirt. Probably the audio engineer or something. He grinned and walked towards me when he noticed my presence.

"You must be Kushina's son? Nice meeting you."

"… How do you know?"

"Hmm, I used to receive lots of care from her back in the college days. As for what they are, I can't really reveal them."

As expected from the paperback mercenary. No wait, where was Totsuka? Just as I scanned my surroundings with my eyes opened wide, the door to the control room opened all of a sudden and a small person came rushing in.

"Ruto!"

Totsuka was about to rush towards me to give me a hug, but the producer stood up quickly and grabbed him by the collar to pull him away.

"Don't be silly, head back to the recording room now! This may be a test recording, but I have no time for you to be fooling about! You are not the only person who is doing the recording here!"

"Uhhh…" Totsuka swung his limbs about with tears in his eyes. He was not the only one who's doing the recording?

I took a look at the soundproof glass located in front of the mirror. On the other side of the window was a spacious recording room filled with plenty of microphones, and in the middle of the room was a black piano with its lid propped open - Her yellow coloured hair swayed lightly. She then looked towards me.

"… Kaori?"

It was Kaori. It was indeed Kaori sitting before the piano in a pale yellow dress. She crossed sight with me. Lots of different expressions flashed past her face before she returned back to her calm state. She then turned her face away all of the sudden.

"Kaori said she wants you here."

I could not believe what Totsuka had said. I looked to-and-fro at the side profile of their faces that were located on either sides of the glass window.

"She wished you can listen to this song which we will be recording right now."

Kaori… did she really want me to listen to her duet with Totsuka?

Her gray-blue eyes were looking at me through that thick glass once again, and her gaze seemed to be inquiring something from me. However, Totsuka blocked her gaze with his back when he returned back to the recording room.

Kaori turned away to face the piano after giving a nod in my direction. Totsuka lifted his violin and flashed a brief smile before picking up his bow.

"Hey, Kushina son."

The bearded producer spoke to me softly, "Don't just stand there, take a seat. You are here to look, isn't that so? Please don't create any trouble for us."

I slumped myself in a chair prepared by the audio engineer.

"Take one."

Totsuka's and Kaori's eyes, which were of the same bluish color, turned ice cold the instant that voice reached the recording room — a gaze which I had never seen from them before. Both of them were neither suppressed nor burned to crisp by the light beaming down from the skies above. All they did are to look at the endlessly-stretching seas before them.

Totsuka stabbed the tip of the bow in his hand towards the skies. The volume of the sound dropped in an instant after a brief passage of the majestic accent. At the same time, Kaori replied with a conflicting feelings of gloom and passion, forming a harmony with the sounds flowing out from her piano. The questions and answers between the two then embedded themselves firmly into the A minor. The first movement was a passage sounded like a person who was groping about in darkness. Totsuka's hands were pulling that song towards the light.

This song is… Beethoven's Opus 47, Violin Sonata No. 9 in A major — Kreutzer. As my brain was engulfed by the sound that was searing its presence onto me, I suddenly recalled an old explanatory music article that was once written by Mom.

There are countless numbers of duet concertos written for the piano and the violin, the king and queen of the classical musical instruments. Before the appearance of Beethoven, all the concertos were written with the piano as the main focus, while the violin serves as a decorative ornamental, an 'accompaniment to the piano concerto'. I guess this is something well known by all composers already, but the timbre of the two instruments were fundamentally not compatible with one another, so there is no way one could harmonize the two instruments together just by themselves.

Even the genius Mozart could not bring the queen on equal terms with the king in his violin concertos. The idea of harmonizing them together was finally abandoned in Beethoven's era. And in this Kreutzer, a final form of the violin concerto composed by Beethoven, comes the portrayal of the 'battle' between the violin and the piano. And now I had finally realized the meaning behind those words. A sense of frustration was brought about by the stagnant atmosphere, baiting for the hammering from the piano. The violin's passage then began to dance as though it was engulfed by the tongues of the flames. The same melody were sent to my ears constantly, though they were either sliced into pieces or stomped into dust; there were times where they were above me, others below.

The gradually increasing heat was seeping its way into my ears before finally tearing apart its wounds and bursting into a touching movement. It felt like someone was taking away my sense of hearing within my consciousness in response to the music; but despite all that, I could not move my gaze away from the other side of the window - the scene of Totsuka and Kaori giving their all as they play. Both of them were standing on the same ground at a place high above me.

It was a place where I could not reach with my hands, a place where I was screened off by a wall of mirages. How long has it been since I cried from listening to music? A searing sensation streaked past my cheeks, but at the same time, the retorting personality within me was thinking calmly like an idiot. Even back when Kuroneko dumped me, my emotions on that time were nowhere close to what I was experiencing right now.

Why does Kaori want me to listen to this? As of now, the one by her side… is no longer the the person who was lending her his shoulders and supporting her with his exhausted body. That meant she has found someone who could fight together with her beneath the same sky. What does she want from me after I was done listening to this song? I had no idea. But there was one thing I was painfully clear about - I will never be able to touch Kaori, who was standing on the other side of the glass window, ever again. That made me really sad. My tears were burning my throat.

At the end of the first movement, the melody of the two soared through the storm towards the gap between the clouds. As they flew upwards, they harassed and gnawed at each other before they were finally cut off by a crash.

Totsuka lowered his bow gingerly amid the lingering sounds which shook even the soundproof walls. Kaori lifted her hands slightly off the keys of the piano as well. I stood up subconsciously. I knew Kaori was about to look in my direction, but I had no confidence of taking on her gaze.

I pushed the back of the audio engineer aside and made my way to the door. The two person behind me seemed to be saying something. I rammed the door open with my body and stumbled my way towards the lobby.

As I was surrounded by the dry air of the real world, I finally understood that the dampness on my cheeks were not just an illusion. I burst out of the building and dashed through the crowds of Spain-zara. While taking in huge gulps of air, all I felt was my shirt drenched in sweat sticking on my back. It felt like my body was about to be melted away by the heat. But I cannot stop in my tracks.

If I stop in my tracks… if I steady my hurried breaths and regulate my heartbeats, the Kreutzer Sonata played by the two would reverberate endlessly in my ears once more - not just that, but the variations in the second movement as well as the tarantella in the third movement would surface in my mind despite the fact that I did not listen to them. And they would tear me into pieces.

I must had been a wreck when I reached home. I was overwhelmed by a strong sense of regret after shutting myself in my room and dropping onto my bed with a thud. What the hell was I doing? I dashed out of the place before I said anything or asked them any questions. I even circled the Yamanote Line a few rounds on the train.

Kaori called me multiple times but I lacked the courage to pick up the phone. It never crossed my mind to switch the phone off or turn it into silent mode either - the phone was left to blare Blackbird a few times on the train. That made the other passengers stare at me in irritation, which caused my situation to become even worse.

What an idiot I am.

Thank god it's rest day tomorrow. I don't know how I'll face Kaori otherwise.

I'll have to explain it clearly to Kaori. After speaking to her about it and apologizing to her…

Then what?

I flipped my cell phone open and closed for a few times and hesitated for a while, but I could not press the button. Next came the knocking on the door. It was Naruko.

Naruko said, "… Naruto, want some Ramen?"

I nodded my head slightly while lying on my desk. There should be no way she could see me doing that, but I heard the sound of the door opening anyway. A cup of steaming hot instant Ramen appeared before my eyes.

"You can speak with me if you have a problem," Naruko murmured.

"Sorry for being a useless sister. I can't help you much."

No, you're much better than me - I thought to myself. Because you always notice it when I am feeling down. Naruko left without saying anything else. I held the cup noodles silently with both of my hands. That feels so warm! But I was in no mood to eat that. Why have things became like this, I thought.

I recalled a question which Totsuka asked me earlier on.

 _"Why do you want to be together with Kaori?"_

 _"Ruto, what is your relationship with Kaori?"_

Just what is the relationship between us? And also, Kaori and I…

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ202** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I had almost sunk myself totally into a mire, so what gradually pulled me out of that and back into reality was something that have happened quite a few times already - the rapping of my room's window.

It was a Sunday morning.

A silhouette was blocking out the rays of the sun that were filtering through the curtains, and I could hear the dull sound of a fist knocking on the glass window. I snuggled against the blanket and counted the knocks for a while.

Who's that? Is that Kaori? Nah, can't be her.

I stumbled towards the window and opened it up together with the curtain. What came to my eyes was a pair of denim suspenders and a mustard-yellow blouse. Moving my sight up, I saw a pair of eyes that were giving off a headstrong gaze.

So it is indeed Chiaki…

"… You thought it was Kaori instead?"

Chiaki questioned with a very serious expression. I quickly turned my eyes away.

"Nope…"

"Then I am coming in?"

I took a step back as I was strangely overwhelmed by her imposing attitude.

Chiaki came through the window frame after she was finished removing her shoes. She then shut the window and leaned against it. Her head was lowered and she spoke not a single word.

I walked back to my bed and sat down. Why on earth is Chiaki here?

"Are you angry about what happened on Friday? I'm sorry, I was…" I mean, she saw through my lie. However, Chiaki shook her head.

"That's not the reason why I am angry."

That's not it - So she is indeed angry huh?

"I heard from Kaori," Chiaki said.

I had a feeling of ice falling into my lungs. She finally lifted her head and stared at me as though she was trying to see right into my heart.

"Kaori… she was worried about you. She had no idea why you went back without saying anything, and she was thinking of all sorts of wild things. She originally wanted to come to your house, but she came to mine instead since she dared not do it."

So Kaori… She had originally planned to come to my place? Yesterday? It should have been really late already.

"… What happened?" Chiaki was practically interrogating me.

I exhaled a sigh and took a deep breath as I stared at my hands with my head dropped low. I never thought Kaori would look for me despite me running away.

"Totsuka, he's an exceptional violinist, and he's together with Kaori, so… they will probably continue to create lots of impressive recordings from now on. With that, Kaori will no longer have the time for the band. As for someone like me…"

I had no idea what I was talking about either. However, Chiaki's expressions became gentler as she listened to me, and that made me feel like crying.

"For someone like me who's not that great when it comes to playing in a band, I'll be stuck in the same place forever. And so, Kaori and I will probably…" Not be together.

Even though I just muttered whatever that came to my mind, I guess that was the ultimate reason behind everything, I may never be together with Kaori ever again - I was close to tears just from thinking about that.

When did I love her so much?

I was by her side ever since the beginning, involved in her sorrow and happiness precisely because of my close distance to her. Because I wanted to do something for her… because I wanted to follow her.

Why did I realize this only at an important time like this?

"… You're really terrible, Naruto." Chiaki murmured.

That sentence seeped its way into the almost- healed scars on my face.

"… Mmm, I know that."

"No, you don't understand."

I lifted my head - Chiaki's expression was like the autumn sky. She had finally put on a smile, but along with it was a touch of loneliness.

"Both of you are terrible people, but Kaori's worse than you. She passed this to me despite knowing that."

With that said, Chiaki pulled out something from the pocket and shoved it into my hands. It was a piece of paper folded up several times. I opened it and realized it was a staff paper. The neat handwritten notes invoked a nostalgic, sweet and yet bitter feeling inside of me. It had happened once before. That was the time when I received Senpai's scores from Chiaki; a time when my heart was sent flying with a kick.

And now, it's…

"Practice it before coming down tomorrow - that's what Kaori said. Why must I accept chores like these…"

Chiaki pulled her hair into an untidy heap as she said that with a sad smile on her face.

"But I guess it can't be helped… _'Love'_ … is a painful thing, isn't it?"

"Eh… A-ah… Mmm."

Chiaki opened the window and sat on the window frame. Her hair, held together with a hair-clip, was swaying along with the incoming wind. I looked past her shoulders to glance at the gloomy skies.

Chiaki continued with her murmurs, "I think it's much easier to 'hate', because all we have to do is to separate ourselves. But 'love' is just painful, because the distance between us can never be smaller than zero. And I have no idea what to do."

I stared at the profile of Chiaki's face in a daze while holding onto the scores in my hand.

"Distance… smaller than zero?" Is she talking about Kaori and I?

"Yes, because both of you did not voice out the most important thing to the other person despite the fact that you were by each other's side since the very beginning. You two never expressed your feelings to each other. That's why!"

Her expression was sorrowful as she kept looking upwards into the autumn sky.

"That's why you cannot become closer, and yet it's painful to be at a loss of what to do."

So that's what she meant by not being able to reduce the distance beyond zero. Why did Chiaki understand the feelings I have in my mind?

"Oh right…"

As she turned around, the smile on her face had finally returned back the the cheerful smile she always had.

"The reason I let you off is because you'll not be able to play the bass should I fracture your arms after punishing you with the Juji Gatame. Got it?"

… Chiaki-sama, the smile on your face is really scary, you know?

"Well then, see you in school tomorrow. Should you whimper and not come to band tomorrow, then how about having a taste of my figure-four leglock? I mean, you can still play the bass even if your legs were snapped into two."

Chiaki leapt through the window frame nimbly when she finished saying her dangerous line to me. I watched her climb down the tree without any trouble before shifting my attention back to the scores. This is something written by Kaori for me.

For me?

It was a bass portion that was taken off a certain song. Looking at the phrasings, I guess it was probably the cello or the double bass. We are really bad at expressing our feelings - not only are words incapable of breaking into our souls, they are not even close to touching them. Our feelings are forever connected by music.

That's the reason why I must pick up the bass by my bed. That's the only place I can return to regardless of how bad things have became.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	49. To Stand Beside Her II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, it feels like you are unaware of the fact that you are a part of the Class of 2B."

"Haven't you heard at the class meeting? Didn't we say we'll be coming here early to work on the class decorations?"

I made the effort to reach the school slightly earlier on Monday, but I was scolded by my classmates who were around for the class decorations early in the morning.

"Sorry…"

"You didn't attend the practices regularly during the sports meet as well."

"Listen up Naruto. The only one who can withstand the atrocity of our class-rep and the fellow girls of our class is none other than you, thanks to all the training you've received at the Folk Music Club. We'll leave the preparation of food to you on the actual day of the festival."

"… Then what are you guys doing?"

"We will be busy with the other important jobs!"

"Taking the pictures of the waitresses; selling the photos; appreciating the pictures."

"You guys, enough is enough!"

Upon seeing the furious Nibutani, the guys quickly picked up their tools and returned to their workplaces that were scattered all over the classroom.

"Listen up, Namakaze-kun!" Nibutani prodded my at chest hard as she said that. "You'll be in the kitchen the whole day since everyone knows you're good at cooking. You'll have to practice at the home economics room the day before that. I don't think there will any time for you to rest."

"No wait, am I not the waiter?" Didn't they make me put on the waiter's clothes back then?

"Your job is to wear the waiter's attire and take pictures with our guests. Rush into the classroom should anyone requests for a picture."

"What's the point in that…"

"You have a complaint?"

"Nope…" I whimpered. I can't complain because I had not really participated in any of the class activities. But I have to thank our busy schedule. Glancing through the corner of my eyes, I could see Kaori working on an innovatively designed wooden binder together with Chiaki, Karin and the rest of the girls, which will then be used for our menus.

We never had the opportunity to exchange looks, much less to speak with each other. I had no idea how I should portray myself when I speak to her. It was impossible for us to carry on like this forever since her seat is right next to mine.

When the bell rang, my classmates began to stuff the half-finished work into the cabinets in a hurry. Larger items were shifted to the space behind the class.

Kaori then returned to her seat beside me. I dared not raise my head, and had even hoped for the hustle in my class to continue on forever. Chiaki, who was sitting in front of me, turned her head around to take a brief glance at me before shrugging her shoulders in resignation.

The hustle in our class died down gradually, and the sound of the chairs slowly came to a halt.

"Ruto…" A tiny voice came into my ears, but I could not hear it clearly.

I stared at my table and squeezed out an answer, "… Mmm."

"Did you practice?"

I took a look at the pocket of the bass casing. The score which Chiaki passed to me yesterday was placed inside it.

"… More or less. But it's still not…"

"Alright, head to the practice room after school." Said Kaori faintly.

As for me, I had the feeling that my heart was melting, boiling and close to flowing out from my ears. She should be angry. Is she okay with talking to me?

Can I stay by Kaori's side?

I gulped and nodded my head.

I ran away from the classroom during lunch break. Kaori, who sat besides me, would look at me occasionally with that pair of eyes - eyes that looked like they contained the skies of the night. It looks like she wanted to say many things to me, but I almost asphyxiated from her gaze.

I walked along the corridors in dejection and thought to myself: everything should be okay if I have a heart-to-heart talk with her. I'll apologize to her, ask her the question properly before I… convey my feelings to her. Things would not have turned out like this if I could do just that.

So I ran out of the class, but now what? Kaori may appear at the practice room if I hid myself in there to kill time (though recently it was rare of her to lock herself in the room during lunch break).

All Kaori said was for me to head to the practice room after school, and that was the only agreement between us. And so, the pathetic me decided to go with just that and delayed concluding the matter. If that was the case, then all I have left is that place. The rooftop.

"I am right after all. The only place you can run to is here. You had not been to here recently, but I had the feeling that would. Looks like I made the right decision to cast my web here."

Kagurazaka-senpai, who was leaning against the fence and listening to her walkman, took off her earphones and flashed a charming smile at me when she noticed my presence.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you run away."

"W-Whoa!"

Just as I was about to turn around and run away, Senpai came in from behind and hugged me to prevent me from doing so.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Urm, well— Hyaa!"

Quit exhaling onto the back of my ears!

"I am not angry about how you failed to finish the composition last week."

I froze in the Senpai's arms.

"I am just frustrated when I see you sink into the abyss of your heart without saying a single word, young man. Geez, you and Kaori are way too alike. It's painful to watch."

Kaori and I are alike…?

"Both of you bumped into each other for the same reasons, and yet you two passed each other because of same reasons as well. As a bystander, I find you two unbelievably cute."

I am fine with you calling me cute, but I am in no mood to be listening to that.

"Right, I am actually not in the mood to be saying things like this. The day of our live performance is approaching, and yet we've not even decided on our songs yet. The both of you are frustrating to watch, and I can't possibly be dote on you two forever."

"That's because-" I was close to slumping onto the ground, so I gripped Senpai's arms hard. "- Must it really be me who composes the songs? Why? But Senpai is better…"

"I'm better?"

"You're better at coming up with great songs, isn't that so? You're different from me. I am not well-versed in composing-"

Senpai pressed her finger against my lips to stop me from going further. I twisted my upper body so that I could turn my head around. Senpai plugged one of the earphones into my ear all of the sudden and placed the other into hers. She then pushed the old walkman into my hands.

"… What's this?"

"My treasure."

Murmured Senpai as she placed her hands softly onto mine and pressed the play button. The sounds of the waves; the footsteps on the sands; the noise of the portable mini amplifiers. A blurry but gentle dyad. I held my breath reflexively.

Next, I heard a faint singing voice.

"This is…"

I lifted my head and was almost sucked in by Senpai's eyes. We were at a distance where our skins almost came into contact with each other. The only thing connecting us together was the thin, long wires of the earphones.

"You do remember, don't you?"

I nodded my head in surprise. How can I possibly forget? That was the sample tape I made during our training camp - the tape which was filled with the immature playing of my bass and my voice.

"This is the song you robbed off of me."

Senpai's fingernails scratched my arms lightly.

"You had no idea how much of a shock I suffered back then, did you?"

Senpai's sad murmurs were overlapping with my singing voice. I could not breathe.

"It's really simple, young man. Things are much simpler than what you're thinking in your head. You have a power to make a tune take its shape. And that power of yours is something which I lack. "

Senpai dug her nails deep into my arms.

"That's the reason why I delegated the task to you. It's that simple."

"But, but I…"

"I know what you are trying to say. This time round, your opponent is not just me alone, but together with Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky, Keith Emerson, Greg Lake and Carl Palmer. You have no chance of winning. Am I right?"

I hesitated a while before nodding my head. That is indeed the case according to how Senpai puts it. But if you ask me, it's just simply: 'I was not confident in composing'.

"Mmm, I get it." Senpai laughed and removed the earphone in my ear. The song which was playing in half of my world disappeared. For a brief moment, it felt like I was abandoned beneath a starless sky.

A sense of uneasiness assaulted me and froze my inner body as Senpai took a step back. Is she giving up already? Had Senpai gave up on passing this task to me? Why was I feeling so depressed? Isn't this what I wanted all along?

"I will never give up."

Senpai flashed a sinister smile and fished out something from her jacket's pocket before stuffing it into my hands. I took a look at the object and was rendered speechless.

"What's… this?"

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious? Sauce cutlet bun, of course. You know, for victory. Though I am not praying for your victory."

"Ah, right…"

It was indeed a sauce cutlet bun wrapped up in a plastic wrap. But what's with the praying for victory?

"Because Comrade Miyazono asked you out today after school, didn't she? It's the same as what you did before. You said things like wanting to teach her a lesson because she did not accept what you had said."

"Ah…"

"The two of you are really alike. And that's why, young man—" Senpai put on a gentle expression all of the sudden and pressed her palm on the area close to my heart. "I hope she'll teach you a really good lesson."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ203** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It was two hours of physical education for the afternoon lessons, so classes ended without me bumping into Kaori.

Just as I was heading to the changing room in a state of exhaustion, the girls who were done changing had already begun their work on sewing the tablecloths and designing the brochures. I did not see Kaori though.

"She had already made her way to the practice room," said Chiaki. "Hurry up, stupid Naruto! It's best you get your ass kicked by Kaori!"

"… Mmm, I get it. I'll go and get my ass kicked by her right now."

Chiaki tilted her head in surprise when she heard my reply. She then returned to her angry expression and turned her head away. I must apologize to Chiaki properly one day, I thought to myself. But for now…

When I reached the courtyard, the old music building looked gloomier than usual somehow. I could faintly hear a guitar playing Beethoven's bagatelle through the soundproof door. The soundproofing was still not perfect despite the fixes I've made. Sounds were still leaking out from the room. It's the same as that day.

"… Kaori?" I yelled.

Beethoven's bagatelle stopped for a moment. There was no response after that. I tried pulling the door, but it was locked. My gaze fell to my feet as I was at a loss of what to do. It was then that I noticed a small black hole that was dug beneath a hinge of the soundproof door. A cable connector was located there for the purpose of that showdown with the rights to the practice room on the line. So it has been year since that showdown huh. It still feels unreal.

However, it felt like my time spent with Kaori was way longer than that — but I guess that illusion of mine was caused by the lack of conversation between Kaori and I. The god of music will be angry if I push the blame on him, won't he? But god, please give me, who is poor at expressing himself, a chance.

I opened up my case and pulled out the cable. I plugged one of its ends into my bass and the other beneath the hinge. It felt like a faint electrical surge flowed through my body the instant I plugged the cable into the connector.

"… Are you ready?"

I finally heard Kaori's voice through the soundproof door. I leaned against the door and replied, "Mmm."

I had zero confidence in following along to her tempo since I spent only one whole night in my preparation for this. More importantly, I had no idea what was the song we will be playing. Who shall be the one to start?

 _Giin_ A feedback, together with the Kaori's breathing, came from the back of my head. The faint sounds flowing out from the strings of the guitar caused me to hold my breath subconsciously. As the violin and viola played their long overlapping octaves, another violin squeezed itself in during the brief interval with its trills.

Of course, those were none other than the sounds produced by Kaori's guitar. The timbre was so incredibly clear and comforting, it was hard to imagine that those sounds are produced by the hands of a girl. I almost missed the timing of my entrance into the piece. The bone-chilling footsteps of the cello approaches me one step at a time amid the icy clear sounds of the treble. It was a passage filled with unease.

This was a string quartet, one whose harmony was vastly different from what I was familiar with. My body was trembling with the inexplicable harmony, which had a eastern European style to it. I knew this tune; I should have heard it before. From the cello to the viola, and then the viola to the first violin. I searched through my mind as I endured the frustrating melody. It's probably the music from Czech, but it's neither Smetana nor Dvorak. If that's the case…

I finally got it. Janáček. It was at this very moment when I really felt like I was hit by a bolt of electricity, which caused me to be unable to find my own melody. Kaori's solo of the three melodies were scratching me on the back of my neck. I got it.

It's Janáček's String Quartet No. 1, Kreutzer Sonata. Despite it having the same name as Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 9, one will not find traces of Kreutzer in the melody of the piece. That was because what connected the two pieces separated by a hundred and twenty years apart was something totally unrelated to music.

I gripped desperately my bass in an attempt to find a place in the music where I enter. It was only then that I realized that what Kaori wanted me to listen to was not just the piece she performed live together with Totsuka in that studio. Kaori's guitar gave not a damn to my bass, continuing its way forward as it weaved the melody. I could not catch up to her - there was no way I could reach her side at all. The back of Kaori was becoming smaller and smaller.

I cannot remain stagnant however. If I wished to stay by Kaori's side, the only thing I can do is to run. I fumbled my bass without much of a clue. The intermittent and sporadic themes of the quartet agitated my sense of frustration, causing it to slip away from my weak grasp constantly. Before long, Kaori had constructed a tall arpeggio bridge across the raging waves of repeating melodies.

She then abandoned me just like that; the melody kept rising. It became transparent before finally fading into a cloud of mist and disappeared completely. I heaved a huge breath, removed my sweaty palms off the bass and pressed the back of my head against the door. I accomplished nothing. All I did was to stare at the walls of the school building - that was because the tears would flow out of my eyes should I close them.

For some reason, I knew Kaori's body was on the other side of the door. Despite her close distance to me, I came up with all sorts of nonsensical thoughts and even ran away before Kaori could even speak. How should I apologize to her? What should I say…

The door behind me opened all of a sudden, causing me to dive into the soil. I hit my head against the ground.

"Geez, you can't keep up at all…"

I directed my gaze towards the source of the sound. Kaori, who stood behind the door, crossed sight with me while my forehead was still stuck on the ground. That made her swallow her words. Instead, she ran to my side and knelt down as she peeked at my face with teary eyes.

"… S-Sorry, are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah, I-I'm fine."

I move myself stiffly backwards a little with my butt and my hands still on the ground. I then patted the soil off my pants and said, "I'm fine, really. Mmm."

I was at a loss of words again, so I moved my gaze away from Kaori's face. I found myself useless and pathetic.

As for Kaori, she remained by my side with her lips tightly shut - at a distance where we would touch each other should I get up just a little. Before long, the silence forced the words out from my throat through my mouth, "… Sorry. You took the effort to get me here, and yet I screwed up. And this Kreutzer. You prepared it specially for me, and yet I did not realize it at all… I'm really sorry."

I finally said it. It took me three gulps of breathes to stabilize my own emotions before I finally moved my eyes slowly onto Kaori. Her gray-blue eyes were reflecting that embarrassing face of mine clearly.

Kaori lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize to me for that."

Her cold voice froze my throat.

"You should apologize to Totsuka instead. He was really concerned about this. As for me…"

Kaori, whose head has been lowered all these while, pressed her forehead against my chest. There was a burning sensation on my chest and my heart was pumping wildly like a beast's. I could not move my body.

"I long knew you were stupid, dense and slow, someone who does not take my feelings into consideration at all."

I really felt like crying when she reminded me of all my shortcomings.

"However, it's fine so long as you realize this piece is Kreutzer."

Kaori breathed her depressed voice onto my chest one word at a time. I did not even realize something as simple as that. I never thought she was searching for books written by Tolstoy despite bumping into her at the library.

19th century Russian writer Lev Tolstoy wrote a novel under the influence of Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 9. This piece, which name was endowed with the title of a novel's name, had finally returned back into the hands of a musician after a century. Janáček found inspiration in that novel and created a series of his early works, naming them after the title of the book. Most of his works were lost over the years, so all that's left is the String Quartet No. 1 to inherit the ill-fated name.

Kreutzer Sonata. A span of a hundred and twenty years apart. They were linked only by their same names. Music — novel — music.

Such miracles appeared frequently around the world. This is where music links the fate of people from different eras and different countries together. I doubt Janáček was afraid of falling under Beethoven's shadow while he was composing his own Kreutzer. All he did was to borrow a few phrases while serving Beethoven his greatest respect. That was how music is interlinked together, and almost all the music we have in our hands were remnants found at the ends of the flow of music.

And so…

"There is no need for you to be afraid of Mussorgsky."

Kaori lifted her head to a distance where the tip of our noses were almost in contact with each other's.

"All you need to do is to come up with an ordinary piece of rock. Even if it is the work which you copied off others, the music still belongs to you. I… Chiaki, Kyouko and I - we all want to play the music composed by you."

"… Mmm."

My music.

No matter how much I copied it off others, regardless of how humble I was, even if I were to turn my gaze and run away - I cannot disappear from this place.

"You…"

Kaori pushed both of her hands hard against my chest, causing me to stumble backwards. I stabilized myself by planting my arms on the ground behind me.

"You played so badly! Practice properly and finish your composition quickly, get it? You couldn't even catch up to me at all."

"Mmm…"

I sank into depression when she lectured me right to my face.

"Did you think about it properly? Or are you still stuck?"

"I did think on it a little, but…" I was mumbling vaguely.

I retracted my chin when Kaori's face closed in on me.

"When I was fiddling with the synthesizer at my house during my attempted composition, it will all end up with me coming up with some sort of arrangement using the keyboard. However, that arrangement will not work for the live performance. Therefore, there is no-"

"But you have me."

… Eh?

Kaori pressed her right hand against my chest. Different from the hands of Kagurazaka-senpai, Kaori's hands were not only soft, but her touch felt unreal as well.

"Because I can move my right hand again."

For a moment, I could not understand what she was trying to say. I lowered my head to look at her delicate right hand. I then stared at Kaori's face and muttered with a sense of disbelief, "What do you mean… you are willing to play? No, but… this is a live performance, no?"

"I cannot use that as an excuse any longer. I am about to return… back to that place."

I could feel something jamming in my throat. An icy flame was burning in Kaori's gray-blue eyes. Kaori is about to return back to the stage once more - this is the first time I actually heard it straight from her mouth. I could still feel the lingering sensation of her yellow hair brushing against my face as I propped my body up.

"B-Back then…" Kaori hugged her chest and said with a painful expression, "You helped me many times on your own accord. All I'm doing this time is the same as you did, so why are you still complaining?"

"S-Sorry," I am not complaining. I am just finding it hard to believe it right away.

"Finish your composition as quick as you can. Bring that synthesizer to school as well, you hear me?" I nodded my head hard several times.

Kaori offered me her right hand which she had once lost. I accepted her hand with a firm grip of my own. I could feel the strength flowing through my arms when I stood up.

I may not be able to stand up on my own, but Kaori's around.

The question which I had tried asking several times but failed in all of my attempts was swimming within my mouth once again - will Kaori stay by my side? Or will she fly towards that world and never return? Regardless of the answer, it does not really matter any more to me.

I wish to stay by Kaori's side. Even if I can't catch up to her - All I can do is to continue running forward.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **204** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Three weeks passed by in a flash. The preparations for the school festival were in the final stage. A tense atmosphere permeated the school, just like how one has muscle pains after an intensive exercise. It even felt like the temperature rose by a degree or two after school.

"Are we really going to perform in these attires?" I asked Senpai yet again as I stood at the edge of the stage in the sports complex. The area behind me was filled with drums, amplifiers and footlights, while Senpai was standing before the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Of course. The four of us will be burning on the stage!"

Senpai took a glance at Kaori who stood to the left of the stage, and then at Chiaki who stood behind the drums. Her expression became slightly dazed. The two girls wore black dresses with lots of frills. And since Kaori had European blood in her lineage, the dress suited her perfectly.

As for me, I wore a black vest with a half apron. The typical attire of a butler.

Next was Kagurazaka-senpai. Her attire was of a fourteenth century Italian style — a glorious white multi-pleated dress accompanied with a bright red shawl. Simply put, it was her Juliet costume. The reason we wore our attires was because Senpai said we should all go on stage in the attire we will be wearing for our class.

"We'll waste no time in changing. Moreover, all of us can promote the band's live performance during our class activities. What a great plan."

"Well… you're right."

"Actually, I want to look at you two in this attire since both of you are ravishing!"

"I've no interest in your true intentions!"

So that was the reason why Senpai wanted us to wear the official attire even though it was just a rehearsal one week before the actual performance? All the windows of the sports complex were draped over with black curtains, so the stage looked especially bright thanks to the spotlights. After Chiaki was done tuning the snare drums, she began drumming various fills as warm ups.

"Whoa, it's quite hard to drum in this fluffy dress," said Chiaki with a frown.

Senpai walked up to the drums and sank into thought.

"Can't we think of something so that those cute curves of Chiaki's legs can be put on full view for the audience…?"

How could that be possible? Now was not the time to be fretting about things like that, right?

"They'll be visible if we switch to transparent drums. How about that?"

"Good idea. I'll check out the warehouse of the Hatake's Musical Instrument Store. Problem is, there are situations where the contents in your skirt will be in full view to certain audience's angles since you're a drummer—"

I decided to ignore the two girls who were seriously discussing silly things like that and went over towards the wiring for the effector.

Just then, Kaori at the other side of the stage spoke, "Ruto, can this thing stores only up to sixteen sets in its performance? I have no idea how to synchronize the memory between these." She pointed to the two synthesizers that were stacked on top of each other as she said that.

"Ah, hold on. I'll be right over."

A weird lament struck my heart as I looked at Kaori who was before the keyboard. Kaori has returned back to this place once more so that she can play the piano amidst the lights once again. But that was something I had never once considered before the end of summer.

"… Yes?"

Kaori noticed that I was staring at her face in dazedly. I quickly shifted my gaze onto the control board.

"The memory space for this unit is smaller as it is an older model. We'll set three main tones for the upper one."

"Is there no way we can synchronize it with the one below?"

There were lots of things I could teach Kaori ever since she came into contact with synthesizers. This may be just temporary, but I prayed for this luck to go on forever. There was really nothing much I could do for Kaori.

"It's about time you guys begin with your rehearsal! The guys after you are rushing us already."

Isshiki the member of the broadcasting club yelled at us from the temporary PA console erected beneath the stage. I flashed a thumbs up at Kaori as Senpai heaved her guitar onto her back and made her way towards the microphone, before I ran back to my bass located at the left side of the stage.

Turning my head backwards, I could see Kaori's guitar slung over her back, supported only by a strap on her shoulder. I did think that was quite a crazy idea, but I did want the audience to see Kaori on stage as a guitarist as well. She would have to be quick when she change her instruments, so that must be really tough on her.

But I was sure it will be our best performance yet. The footlights dimmed, signalling a change of scenes. All that was left were the blue lights moving about behind us on the backdrop of the stage.

There was the sound of endless bubbles floating up from the depths of the waters. The metallic timbres of the celesta could be heard vaguely amid the waves. All of a sudden, it felt like I was in the Disney movie Fantasia. Just as expected from the synthesizer nurtured by Ritsu. It could replicate all sorts of scenes realistically, regardless of whether it was a snowing morning or the seas amid a violent storm.

Next, the bright melody of the piano pierced through the darkness. It was the main theme of Promenade.

The heavily twisted roars of Senpai's Les Paul were was climbing upwards non-stop as it sunk its teeth deeply into Kaori's organ. The fugue had already strayed far away from the music envisioned by Mussorgsky and was beginning its sprint. As it approached the highest register, it began to spread its wings apart.

My very own Pictures at an Exhibition could not be considered as music without the fingers of Kaori - my spine trembled I realized that fact. In order to catch up to Senpai's guitar, Chiaki's fills descended deep into the fugue as the cymbals exploded countless number of times. I paced myself to her temp and suppressed the elation in me as I carved each and every heartbeat into my mind.

When we were done with school, the four of us went down to McDonald's to have our meeting — something which we had not done in a long while. As there was only a week left until the school festival, it felt like we shouldn't waste any of the remaining time we had in our hands. There was no way we could head home straight after school as a result of that.

"Let us sell our feketerigó T-shirts and the CD of our live performances at the entrance of the sport complex!"

And here we have Chiaki with her entrepreneurial mind in full display. She did mention selling the T-shirts before as well. Was she really serious about that?

"We should make use of this opportunity and put the Kaori Miyazono & Lollipops T-shirt on sale as a rare item."

"N-No way!" Kaori knocked into the tray when she stood up in protest.

"I am thinking of recording our live performance on a DVD. I mean, we're going to wear those beautiful clothes." Senpai was dreaming as well.

No wait, she might actually be serious about that. On a side note, we'll have to obtain permission from the students council if we wish to sell things during the school festival, so the actualization of that was highly unlikely.

"Oh right, Comrade Miyazono." Said Senpai suddenly with a serious expression on her face. Kaori tilted her head in response. "Are your fingers really okay? You paused in the middle of our rehearsal, and that was no mistake." Kaori's expressions froze. So Senpai noticed that as well?

That was something that happened in the middle of our rehearsal. Catching the news of us rehearsing in our actual attire on stage, the various sports clubs came flocking down to the sport complex to watch us in action (and in a certain sense, the Folks Music Club was incredibly well known in school). We were performing the fourteenth song Con mortuis in lingua mortua then. A ray of beam suddenly burst into the sport complex filled with darkness and the whisperings of the spirits, and a group of noisy people came walking into the hall.

We did not stop our performance though. Chiaki and I continued our performance along to the pace which we had practiced to a countless number of times — we did not slow down. But I knew Kaori's fingers went stiff. The promenade variation which were conveying the words of the dead came to a halt in mid air. She returned to normal only when we were at the song Baba- Yagá.

"… I'm okay."

With that said, Kaori bit onto her faintly trembling lips.

"I am confident of stuffing the sports complex with people, but are you really okay?"

Kaori did not open her mouth; instead, she nodded her head several times in reply. But that just makes me even more concerned for her, since she had once injured her right wing amid the glamour of the stage.

"… I cannot run away any longer."

Kaori surprised us with the her overly unyielding voice. Even Chiaki dared not look at her straight in the eye, but she still stared at Kaori with a worried expression on her face.

"I have always wanted to say this."

Kaori's hands were encased around the paper cup with iced red tea inside, her eyes fixed onto the straw.

"I will be embracing the role of a pianist once more, and I'm now preparing for the recordings. If the situation allows, I'll be performing in a concert as well."

"Then- Comrade Miyazono will be returning back to the glamorous but icy world?" Asked Senpai as she clasped onto Kaori's right hand tightly.

For some unknown reason, she was phrasing the question in the exact same way I had in my mind as well. Oh right, I remember Mom had once said this in a certain critique of her: "a world shimmering in icy rays".

Kaori nodded.

"Then what about the band?" Chiaki asked gingerly.

Kaori's shoulders flinched, my arms went stiff as well. That was the question which I could not bring myself to ask and had long decided not to think about it any longer, but Chiaki voiced out the question easily.

"… I hope to continue playing with the band." Said Kaori while she stared at her own hands.

"I hope".

Not "I will". I should be happy about that answer from her, but the insecure me had decided to dig out the seeds of uneasiness which could be found in each and every crevasse of my heart.

I mumbled my question without looking at Kaori's face, "Won't you be busy? I mean, with activities like the recordings or the performances and so on."

I knew the girls were all looking in my direction even though I had my gaze on my knees.

"I don't know. But I will try my best…" It felt like Kaori's voice was slowly fading away.

"Even if you say that now, what will you do should you be on a tour or some other activities?"

"Then I'll—"

"Calm down, young man."

It was only when Kagurazaka-senpai pressed hard on my shoulders that I realized that I had actually stood up. Kaori was cowering as she looked upwards at me.

"Comrade Miyazono has already said 'she hopes to continue'." Senpai pressed her finger hard against my chest.

"There is nothing more assuring than that. There should not be a problem so long as she wishes for that. We will offer you our strength any time regardless of what happens so that you can realize your dreams."

It was as if Senpai's smile had encompassed my fears as well.

"Just like what you had done before."

I swallowed the words I was about to say and sat myself on my seat. We could offer our strength any time. Was that really true? Should Kaori's delicate fingers become immobile due to some unfortunate reason in the future… I won't be able to help her with anything even if I was by her side.

It was depressing to say this, but the person who would be able to help her then will not be me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ205** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Oh right, about Kaori I heard she'll be playing the piano on stage during the school festival?" Mom asked me that question suddenly after dinner.

"How did you know that?" I don't remember telling you that. Or was Yoshiyuki the one who told you that? No way, Kaori would never tell her father about something like this.

"Nah, I heard it from a fellow journalist, and the news is spreading already. You know, since Kaori is famous and all."

"That's right, but why are you asking that now?"

When Kaori and her father returned back to Japan from America, they did stir up quite a huge commotion in the media for about a month, but the media stopped reporting on the news after that. So Kaori and I were totally not concerned about this. No wait, Yoshiyuki… was he still concerned about this?

"Because, it felt like Kaori's right hand was a goner judging by the stuff that happened back last year, isn't that so? Since no one knew the details of the situation, and there were nothing from Kaori as well — everyone thought she had retired already, so that lacks news value. However, Saika Totsuka came to Japan, didn't he? The whole industry is aware of the news of him and Kaori playing together in Kaori's comeback album, and that has captured everyone's attention. And since it came down to this, there should be lots of interested people if she is to play the piano during your live performance."

"Ah… I see."

I do understand the musical world very well — the closed society of Japan's classical music circles is shockingly small. Moreover, Totsuka said the media had information on his whereabouts as well. This will be quite troublesome for Kaori. For some reason, I began to worry about the live performance during the school festival. I hope nothing bad will happen.

"From what I know, there's quite a few companies who will be happy to sink their teeth onto any news related to Kaori."

"Hold on, Mom, are you really planning to use Kaori as a way to earn cash? Don't do that!"

"Oi oi, what's wrong? You think you're a knight or something? Mommy will be heartbroken if you're that interested in girls."

"I'm talking to you very seriously!"

"You know, I've written countless crass and horrible articles to raise you to who you are today."

"Bring those words with you to your grave! Listen up, Kaori is now in the toughest period of her life, so don't use her for your article!"

Mom made a silly face in response. Damn that woman, was she planning to visit the school festival?

"Actually, I am much more interested in the goth lolita café that your class is doing."

"How the hell do you know that!?"

"Fufufu, don't underestimate my network! I can't wait to see how Naruto look in the butler costume."

"D-don't you dare come! You're banned from coming!"

Mom ignored the furious me and ran away to get her digital camera. She then began wiping the lenses with anticipation. God damn it, that woman never listen to anyone.

Later that night Totsuka gave me a call. I was sorting through some data on the computer for the synthesizer after a bath, and the phone call came not long after I was into the task.

"Ruto? Sorry, I was really busy. My living place was found out by someone from a certain magazine, so I was fleeing all over the place. Ah, right. I've decided to carry a handphone along with me, since I think I'll be staying in Japan for a while. Do remember my number, okay? Japan's handphones are incredible! They're so small and light!"

I had no idea what I should say when I heard the truly happy voice of Totsuka. We have not contacted each other since our meeting at the studio in Shibuya. It was because I could not contact him, and I was actually wondering if I should get Kaori to pass a message to him. But it somehow felt a little despicable of me should I do that.

"Umm…"

I gave a cough. Calm down.

"… I am really sorry for last time."

"Eh? A-Ah, mmm, it's okay, I did not take it to heart. But Kaori looked really depressed, so you'll have to apologize to her, okay? Did you make up with her already?"

He said the same thing as Kaori…

"I guess. Back then, umm…"

It was hard for me to explain to Totsuka. Simply put, I was jealous of Totsuka. Thankfully I was speaking to him through the phone, or else I would have ran away already if I was meeting him in person.

"Are you angry at me, Ruto?"

"No, that's not it. No way. Everything's my fault, I've got everything wrong. I am really sorry…"

"Did Kaori and my performance made you unhappy?"

"No, no way. How can that be-" I swallowed the words that were halfway out of my mouth. Actually, in a certain sense, that was exactly what it is. I ran away precisely because my heart was pierced by their Kreutzer.

"… Ruto?"

Totsuka's voice was filled with a sense of unease. Perhaps I should tell him the truth. I am tired of constantly running away from things.

"Umm, well…"

I shut my eyes and clenched my fists that were resting on my knees. I then relaxed my body and focused all of my attention on my body.

"Actually… I am really envious of you."

"… Me?"

"Mmm… because you're the only one who can compete against Kaori's piano."

"Hold on, but I heard from Kaori you'll be performing on stage during the school festival, no? And Kaori will be playing with the synthesizer as well, right?"

"Eh… yeah."

Oh right, Kaori said she was willing to play it.

"Why are you envious of me? Hey, I think I should be the one who's angry right now. I have always, always been envious of you, you know?"

Why? Why must I be chased about by your words?

"… But the reason Kaori's willing to pick up the piano once more is because she wants to play together with you… and the reason Kaori's fingers are movable once again is because you've returned."

"… Me?"

Totsuka sank into a temporary silence after that. Umm… what was wrong?

"… Hey, Ruto, I want you to answer me this honestly."

"Mmm."

"Do you love Kaori?"

My hand slipped by accident and the phone dropped onto the floor. "What's with that loud sound just now? My ears hurt!" came Totsuka's voice that were close to tears when I picked up my phone.

"S-sorry. Umm, you were saying…"

"I asked you if you are in love with Kaori."

I dropped onto my bed, burrowed my face into my pillow and fretted about for a while. I then kicked my legs about in the covers before slumping onto the bed in exhaustion. The phone had never once left my ears during all this while, and I even heard Totsuka shout out my name a few times.

There was no way I can run away any longer. I had to give him an answer. And so I gripped hard onto my phone.

"… It's just as you've said. I love Kaori"

"I see."

I could somehow see the shoulders of an angel-like boy trembling as he tried his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"I get it then. Ruto have said lots of mean things to me today, but it can't be helped if you are in love with Kaori. I'll forgive you."

"What are you talking about…"

Crap, the hand I was holding the phone with was getting sore.

"But I can't hand over Kaori to you. No way. I won't allow it."

"It's not like she belongs to you." Ah, no, wait. I hesitated for fifteen seconds before asking him the all-important question, "I have a question for you. Are you and Kaori, umm… in that sort of relationship?"

"Hmm? Well, we did see the sleeping faces of one another, and we do swap our clothes as well. Our relationship's probably something like that."

What sort of relationship was that… But come to think of it, didn't I see Kaori's sleeping face before as well? But I spoke no further as the conversation seemed to be getting more and more complicated.

"Though we used to be together all the time, it's nothing like what Ruto's worried about."

I see. I heaved a soft sigh of relief, but I tried my hardest not to let Totsuka notice it.

"But Kaori does not belong to Ruto as well, isn't that so?"

"Mmm, you're not wrong. No wait, the way you put it…"

"You do love Kaori, right?"

Really? was that so? I guess it was.

"Have you told Kaori about it?"

"How can I possibly say that!?"

"Why not?"

"And you're asking me why not…"

I've been thinking — I don't know what would happen should I tell Kaori that.

"Is it that hard? Are you planning not to tell her forever?"

"Don't make it sound so simple, I'm—"

"Listen to me, Ruto…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I accidentally dropped my phone once more.

"Be careful! It's really scary! It feels like my phone will break down as well!"

Totsuka sounded furious when I picked up my phone.

"S-Sorry. No, that's not it. Umm, what did you just say?"

"See? It's easy to say it, isn't it?"

I opened my mouth and froze for a while. I finally heaved a sigh after a short while, though it felt like I was about to puke my innards out as well.

"Can you quit teasing me? I'm at my limits already."

"It's not my intentions to tease you…"

Totsuka gave a sigh as well. It seemed like he was actually surprised by my words.

"Just to tell you this, I've said that many times to Kaori already."

"Whoa…"

I can't take it any more. My head was about to burst.

"Do you want to know just how mean Kaori's replies were?"

"Umm, Totsuka, I'm sorry. I give up. Please spare me from that."

Totsuka snickered. That bastard. I'll pay you back for all the humiliation some day.

"Then I'll be returning back to the topic!"

"Oh, mmm…" Speaking of which, why did he give me a call?

"Kaori invited me to the school festival. I do want to attend it, but I'll be busy with a rehearsal with an orchestra that I'll be working along with for the very first time, so I will not be able to make it. Please tell her that I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell it to her yourself—"

"Don't be so pissed! Therefore, I have a favor to ask from you. Can you record the performance and pass it to me? Please?"

"… I get it."

I dropped onto my bed in exhaustion once more after I hung up the phone. It felt like I had suffered a pretty huge blow, so there was no way I could get up any time soon.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ206** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The MC in charge of the school's broadcast were rambling on and on as they assisted the guests with navigating through the festival — I guess even real disco DJs would be shell-shocked by what they will hear. The performance venues are in the sports complex, the music hall and the visual-audio room, while the performances include dramas, homemade movies, mimes, orchestras, manzai and rakugo.

The school's corridors were filled with visitors, whose numbers dwarfed the students in uniforms by about three times. The mobile advertiser with the billboard hanging from his body and the ramen store waiter were yelling with loud voices; the lost child was crying; the festival community members with sleeved logos on their arm were running about all the time as they communicated via the walk-talkies with a pale face.

The school has turned into a battlefield on the day of the school festival. Thinking back on how heated the atmosphere was for the chorus contest, it was no surprise that the school festival are the way things are now. Even so, we had never expected the foods and drinks we had prepared to be sold out by morning.

"Manager, I've bought the bread and ham, but I forgot to ask for the receipt."

The student who came running into the home economics room slammed two stuffed supermarket bags onto the table.

"Don't address me as the manager. Now cut the ham into halves," I replied hastily as I quickly diced the onions required for the hotdogs.

"The red tea's almost finished as well. You should have checked with us before getting the items!"

"Can we dilute it with water?"

"Just add more ice to it!"

"Can't do, the tea's hot."

"No problem, they'll never notice."

They definitely will! Don't do that. It's not like we're some unscrupulous shop that rips people off.

"Manager, there's a customer who wants to take a photo with you."

"Again? But I'm really busy right now!"

"Nope, taking pictures is part of your job as well. Now go!"

After I was kicked in the butt, I dropped the knives and dashed out of the home economics room. I wondered whose idea it was, but we were offering photo services for with the butler and maid for our costumers (but they'll have to pay). Thanks to that, our shop has turned into one of the most popular destinations around. Of course, the majority of the customers were here for the maids in their goth lolita costumes, though there was an occasional female customer who requested for a photo with the butler. That means I would be asked to take part in the photo - taking despite me scurrying around the kitchen due to all the work. I've already lost count of the number of times I had to run to and from the classroom and the home economics room. Did they want me to die or something?

The entrance of our classroom was decorated with styrofoam that was made to look like a bricked gate. The styrofoam was covered with a layer of ivy — looks like everyone had put in a great deal of effort into this. My head hurted even more when I saw the long queue waiting outside of the café. Today's Saturday, the first day of the school festival. Wouldn't it be even more chaotic tomorrow since it will be a Sunday?

"Welcome… Oh, it's Namikaze-kun ."

I almost bumped into Nibutani when I squeezed myself into the heated classroom, who was dressed up in a fluffy maid dress.

"Come over here, your fan's waiting for you. Go there and take a picture with them."

Five minutes later, I was finally spared from the flashes of the camera. However, someone grabbed me by my arm just as I was about to head back to the home economics room.

"Naruto, listen. There was a really weird customer earlier on."

It was Chiaki. She had removed her hair-clips today and and replaced them with a headdress. I almost did not recognize her.

"A weird customer?"

"Mmm." Chiaki shot a glance into the classroom. Standing by the side of the tables, to the left, was Kaori, who was taking orders from the customers. She was the only one who looked like she was not from Japan. It was not just the color of her hair and skin or how her body shape was perfectly shaped for a dress; even the surroundings around her looked especially different.

"There was a middle-aged guy who came to ask for information about Kaori, though it's lucky that Kaori was not serving the customers then."

"I was questioned as well." Nibutani interrupted all of the sudden.

"I was asked about her usual attire, whether she attends the music lessons, things like that. It was incredibly irritating. Moreover, it seems like the person who approached me was different from the one who spoke to Chiaki. The ones who approached me were two middle-aged man and a young man who looks like a university student. It feels really disgusting to have so many perverts around us."

So there are people asking for information about Kaori? And not just one?

"What should we do? Should we get Kaori to stay away from the classroom?"

"Mmm…"

But Kaori's our star Maid, and there was actually a whole bunch of people who wanted to take photographs with her…

"And since they brought their cameras along with them, we barred them from coming into our café."

Whispered Nibutani after she took a brief scan around the café. I see, as expected from our competent class rep.

"Call me again should anything happen."

I left the classroom after exchanging a nod with Chiaki. I had a bad feeling about this somehow.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ207** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Just as I walked past the courtyard to reach the sports complex, a thunderous cheer erupted from within. I had almost mistaken it as an earthquake.

It was already three in the afternoon, so it was the moment when the class 3A's Romeo and Juliet came to an end. The cheers from the audience were crystal clear to my ears when I entered the sports complex through the back door.

We had turned one of the storerooms into our personal green room. There were lots of expensive and large items inside such as the amplifiers and the drum set. Piled onto a heap next to the wall of the room were things like foldable ladders and extension wires, old bicycles, cupboards and a fridge. There were also what looked like the props of the drama club; either that or they were your typical large-sized junk.

As I was about to dismantle the drum set in order to facilitate its transportation, an emotional Kagurazaka-senpai came walking into the room with her face flushed red. The long skirt made it difficult for her to walk.

"Sorry, I'm late! The curtain call took quite a bit of time."

"How many are there in the audience?"

"You can flood the sports complex with their tears alone. Let's begin with our rehearsal quickly… where's Comrade Miyazono and Comrade Aihara?"

"They couldn't leave as there were too many photo-taking requests. I guess they'll be here soon."

"I too want to queue up so that I could take a close look at them in their waitress attire."

You can look all you want when we're on stage! However, the two girls did not show up even after the class 3A were done with their cleaning up. I was done moving the amplifiers and the drum set onto the stage already. We were given thirty minutes for clean up and preparation, but if they did not make their way here quickly, it would be time for our performance soon.

"I'll go to our classroom to take a look."

I dashed out through the back door after yelling towards the back of Senpai, who was busy setting up the PA system. After walking past a flight of stairs and onto the carpark, I heard the snide voice of Chiaki.

"Stop following us already! Please move away, we're short of time! Didn't Kaori say she doesn't want to already?"

They were at the courtyard. I hastened my pace and turned past the corner of the building. What I saw were the backs of four men in trench coats and half coats, and I could faintly see two black dresses. It was Chiaki — and there was also the blond hair hiding behind her back.

Chiaki was protecting Kaori with all her might against those men despite the fact that they were cornered at the trees next to the fence. Who were those people? Everyone of them had a camera in their hands. Were they the people who went to our café earlier to get their hands on the Kaori's information?

"So I say, all I want is to ask Kaori some questions."

One of the guys pulled his face close to Chiaki and said with a disgusting voice, "Eh, are your hand healed already? What made you want to play the piano on stage today?"

"We've heard you'll be releasing a CD with Totsuka, when's that? Do both of you meet up frequently?"

"Please, everyone's looking forward to Kaori's comeback."

I ran towards them straight away. They were from the media! It was just as Mom said.

"You've never played the piano on stage ever since the concert at London two years ago."

"You had suddenly decided not to go on with the concert anymore, and there was no official apology from you after that. How will you explain that?"

"— Kaori!" I yelled from behind the reporters.

The reporters turned their head around in surprise, while Chiaki's expressions softened as she relaxed a little. As for the cowering Kaori, she lifted her head up as well. I pried apart the guys who were surrounding them and grabbed onto Kaori and Chiaki's arms.

"Let's go. Senpai's waiting."

"Oi, wait a second."

The reporter placed his hand rudely on my shoulder. I shoved it away and began to pull the two girls along as I walked briskly towards the sports complex.

"Hey, come on, please. We're not here to play!"

Those crass voices came chasing us. I knew Kaori was close to her limits already — Chaiki was the one who was supporting her with her steps. We were caught up by those reporters in no time.

"You do know the London incident has became something that is quite serious, don't you? You disappeared off the music world without even holding a public conference. Please let us in on the details if possible."

What the heck is that!? Are they that insensitive? Why are they asking Kaori these questions? I could sense Kaori trembling in unease through her palms.

"Was it related to your father? Is it true that you are on bad terms with him? Did that happen after the divorce of your parents?"

"We heard you went to look for your mother when you were performing in Germany. Is that true?"

Kaori's hand flinched. My arm was hit by a sudden tremble, and that made me stop in my tracks.

"Kaori!" Chiaki yelled sadly.

Kaori was squatting down on the asphalts of the carpark with her hand gripped tightly on the sleeve of my shirt. The few guys caught up to us and surrounded us.

"I'll be calling the police if you guys don't stop!"

Chiaki's voice was trembling as well, but all the reporters did was to look at each other and shrug. The fury hidden in my heart was burning. What the hell was wrong with these people? Why are they tramping on Kaori like this?

"We did nothing to her! I've said it already, all we want are some answers from her."

"Eh, but we'll not take up much of your time, so why don't we head to somewhere where you guys can relax so that we can have our interview. And oh, some photo-taking as well."

"You guys—"

Just as I was clenching my fists, Chiaki's arms appeared before my eyes.

"Naruto, take Kaori and run! Hurry!"

"But—"

"Don't worry, just go!"

Chiaki moved like a black whirlwind — all I saw was her lowering her body, and I could not catch what she did next. I don't know if she rammed them with her body or sent them flying with a kick; all I knew was that the two reporters on both sides of me had collapsed from impacts on their body.

"Uh…oh"

"Wha…"

I carried Kaori and began to ran. She felt much heavier than the last time I carried her, probably because her limbs were overly stiff. I could hear the angry howls of the guys behind me, but I shook them away and scrambled up the stairs. We then squeezed our bodies through the gap of the back door. I was really worried about Chiaki as well, but I'll leave that for later after I finish taking Kaori to the green room. Kaori was in a wrecked state as she slumped on my back. Her breathing was rough and disheveled, and that made me felt really uneasy.

"Young man?"

I bumped into Senpai in the corridor in front of the storeroom. Looks like she was making her way back from the stage.

"What's going on—"

It was only when I was pointing at the door that I realized my throat was parched. "Chiaki, she—" were the only words I barely squeezed out of my mouth.

Senpai turned around right away and sprinted towards the back door, and Chiaki came stumbling into the building at the same time. The two of them knocked into each other. Chiaki's headdress and dress was in a mess.

"Are you alright, Comrade Aihara?" asked Senpai as she offered support to Chiaki's body.

"I-I'm alright. They did not follow me here."

The four of us then retreated into the green room. All of the large items were moved to the stage already, so all that was left in the room were the guitars and the two synthesizers stacked together. I used one of the large props as a makeshift chair and sat Kaori on it. Her body was still trembling and her lips were pale.

"Kaori, are you okay? Kaori!"

I called her next to her ears. She nodded in response, though her eyes were dazed - however, that action of hers was so minute it looked as though her chin was shaking from her trembling.

"It looks like those guys were loitering around our café." Said Chiaki in disdain.

"They approached us all of the sudden just as we were crossing through an empty area. They're disgusting."

"So what happened to them?"

"I ran immediately after I kicked them, so I've no idea. Probably went to the audiences' seats, I presume."

Kaori's shoulders flinched in fear.

"Sorry, if only I had been more careful…"

It was not Chiaki's fault. They are the ones who are at fault.

"… I knew it."

I did not realize Kaori was the one who murmured those words.

When I turned my head around, Kaori's body was no longer trembling that much, but she was still grabbing tightly onto my wrists. Her eyes were fixed on a certain spot on the ground.

"Those guys knew about my Mama."

Her voice were like the moan of the dead, and that made me shudder. I knelt down beside her in an attempt to look at her eyes, but she shut them tight to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why? I had forgotten about it already. I have decided to forget it already…"

Kaori's empty words were landing drip by drip onto the folds of her black skirt.

"I was really composed on the day I met Mama. I even thought to myself, 'Oh, I never expected myself to be so composed. I must be a really cold person'. B-But…"

Just then…

The announcement from the school's broadcast sounded especially loud — **"Three-thirty, Folks Music Club feketerigó will be holding their very first live concert in school at the sports complex".**

The announcement acted like a catalyst of some sort. I could hear the cheers and footsteps even though we were separated by a wall. It has already begun. I could feel the rumbling of the sports complex. Kaori gripped onto my wrists even harder, and that made me realize something.

"I was not composed at all. On the second day when I was about to go on stage… I heard it… the sound of applause—"

Kaori should be gripping hard onto my wrist with her right hand, but I noticed her grasp was weak. Why? Because Kaori only ringed my wrist with her thumb and her index finger. Her middle, fourth and baby fingers were slumped weakly by the sides.

"Kaori! Your fingers—"

Kaori shook her head hard as if she wanted to tear her head apart from her body.

"It's okay, it's alright now. I'm fine."

"How are you fine!? Just now—"

Senpai and Chiaki realized it as well. Senpai bit her lips as she leaned her body against the wall; as for Chiaki, she ran over quickly and gripped Kaori's knees.

"Kaori, a-are you okay? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. It's okay, I'll be alright after a rest."

The fingers on Kaori's right hand were twitching strangely. Fine? You're like this and you say you're fine?

"Now's not the time to be worrying about the concert. Let's get a doctor here."

Just as Senpai said that in a calm voice, Kaori grabbed me tightly on my shoulder and stood up wobbly.

"Don't call the doctors!"

"Objection overruled. We'll have to fix your body…"

"I'll think of something! Please, I am really okay. Please don't cancel the concert."

"Why are you so insistent on this—"

I've never seen Senpai with such a speechless expression. I was thinking the exact same thing as Senpai. Why was she so insistent about it?

"I-I want to stay here, I want to stay in this band! So please!"

"You can't force yourself even if that's the case!"

Chiaki grabbed Kaori by her shoulders and gave her a hard rattling. The noise and footsteps from the audience were getting louder and louder. How much time left until the start of the concert? There was no way we can continue with this, can we? Since Kaori's already in such a state—

"This is something created by the efforts from everyone. I don't want to wreck everything just because of me."

"I've no interest in your willpower talk or whatsoever."

Senpai severed the unnecessary speech with her incredibly cold words.

"Ten minutes. I'll cancel the concert if your fingers are not fixed by then."

With that, Senpai took her guitar and left. Her back looked really gloomy.

"It will be pointless for us to perform with a member down. I'll check the stage and be back in a jiffy."

Looking past the shoulders of Chiaki, the Senpai's back was swallowed up by the closing door.

"Kaori, is there anything… I… I can do to help?"

Kaori shook her head and released my hand. She could barely stand up with the help of the synthesizers next to her.

"Wait for me at the stage… I'll think of something myself."

Chiaki looked at me and then at Kaori. She wanted to say something but decided against it in the end. All she did was bit her lips in disdain and lowered her head, before lifting them up again and pressing her fists against my chest.

Please think of something — somehow, Chiaki conveyed the words that she could not say to me through her arms. She then left the room without even looking back once.

"Ruto, you too…"

Said Kaori as she rested her hands on the control board of of the synthesizer.

"Go. I'm okay, I'll—"

"How can you recover in your current state?"

Even I was surprised by how cold my voice sounded. Kaori lifted her head in shock, and her eyes were close to tearing.

"What on earth is happening? Why are you insisting on doing this? Are you an idiot? You should know very well the condition of your body!"

But I couldn't help but to think: what the heck is going on with me as well? Why am I so angry? It was because I knew I could do nothing for her. Kaori had stood up by herself due for a reason unknown to me, and now she has collapsed before me in a place where I could not reach. This was just… pathetic.

But I could not stop myself. I continued, "It's okay for you not to play the piano now. We'll not disband from a thing like that, and yet you're forcing yourself to play the piano in front of everyone—"

"It's you—" Kaori cut me off as she cried. "It's you who said this to me — you wanted me to play the piano for you on stage. But, but I could not do it then, so I was disappointed in myself."

I… said that? I asked her to play the piano for me?

The air in my throat was solidifying into a lump. That's right, I did say that, and it was back when the two of us were alone in the music resource room. The time when we performed Ave verum corpus; the miraculous piano accompaniment which blended the singing and the conductor together. Back then, I did say I hope to hear her piano in an actual performance and not just during practice. But I never thought…

"And so I wished to play the piano for you. I had planned to live in a world far away from the piano if you never asked me to play it, but…"

Everything was for… me.

"But, my fingers… can gradually move." Kaori continued with her depressed voice.

"And it happened after our performance at summer. It was all because of you."

My throat was trembling slightly. I could not speak. Her fingers were healed not because she met Totsuka, but… because of me? Kaori picked up the piano once more because I said to her, 'Please play the piano for me' — how could that be?

"It's okay to force myself because you're here. For now, no matter what, I'll—"

Kaori stood up with difficulty, gripping hard the keyboard. Her frail arm, which she will be using to play the piano once more, for my sake, even if it means to do so beneath the cruel lights, were trembling non-stop. It hurt me to see her like this.

Why was it me?

I wished to stay by her side forever. I hoped to give her strength when she was in pain. However, half of the reason Kaori was in pain right now was because of me, and the other half was because of herself. If what she said was really true, then what should I do at a time like this?

"But you have never once responded to me. You had said many times that you wanted to listen to me playing the piano, and I tried to get you to listen as well. I've even recorded everything of Beethoven so that you could listen to my piano. I wanted to tell you that my fingers are all healed, and everything should be fine now. But I never thought… I am so… weak. That I'll became like this just because…"

The fingernails of Kaori's left hand were digging deep into her right hand when she said that. Her fingertips even turned pale as a result of her tight grip.

"… Kaori," I did my best to squeeze my voice out from my parched throat. "Calm down."

That was the only thing I could say. A line which I find to be totally stupid and corny.

"Why are you doing so much for someone like me?"

No wait, that was not what I wanted to say.

"— Sorry, I never noticed."

That Kaori has already picked up everything again.

"I never noticed it myself either."

With her wet eyelashes lowered slightly, Kaori continued with the hoarse voice of hers,

"I never thought I'll want to play the piano for someone."

"I had already lost everything— "Kaori murmured, her words falling into the scarred black cover of the synthesizer. "I don't know anymore. I have no idea what I should do. I do not know where I should return to. I have never played the piano for the sake of someone."

How could that be — was what I wanted to say, but I swallowed my words. Back when we ran away from home, I heard from Kaori that her last memory of her loving the piano was when she was together with her mother. It was an unfillable hole that caused Kaori to be immobile from her fears; and it was those damned reporters who reminded her of the times which she will never be able to return to.

Kaori reached for the casing of the synthesizer with her fingers. Her face was filled with tears when she turned around to face me.

"… Go. Kyouko and Chiaki are waiting for you." Kaori's voice sounded like the cracking of ice. "I… I'll come up with something… But if I could not make it in time, then just go without me. The rest of the songs can be performed with just three —"

I raised my fists and slammed them against the synthesizer to interrupt Kaori's words; I could not listen to her any longer. Her long yellow hair trembled slightly, her blue eyes were filled with unease as she looked upwards at me in fear.

"I don't want that."

My voice were cold and yet crystal clear.

"I'll definitely not leave you alone in here and walk out of this room."

"Why? B-But I may never be able to play the piano ever again."

"No— it has nothing to do with the piano or the band."

I stared straight into Kaori's eyes, which looked like they were about to sink into the bed of the ocean. I said, "I've already decided that I'll be staying by Kaori's side forever."

We used to be connected only by music. If so, what would happen if someone was unable to sing or to continue playing? The only thing we could do then was to stay rooted on the spot. I don't want to carry on like that.

It was because I loved Kaori. I wanted to stay by her side even if we lose our music. Those feelings of mine turned into bubbles and vanished on the surface of the ocean between us. Kaori's pale face was dyed with a faint dash of redness. She then lowered her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"But, even if you've decided to stay here…"

I can't do anything for you even if I am around? Was that really the case?

"But I have never once played a melody for you successfully. What should I do? I have no idea."

What should I do? What must I do so that Kaori can pick up the piano once more? I won't be able to help her if I was only staying by her side. I was unable to speak; all I could do is to stand there frozen in a daze. My hands would not come into contact with where she needed my help — Just then, that melody, the darkness, the howling of the wind as well as the smell of the raindrops appeared in my mind once more.

It had…

It had happened before.

"… You did."

"… Eh?"

"Kaori did play the piano for me before."

Her blue eyes trembled slightly in confusion as though they were melting. She shut her eyes.

Did Kaori really forget about it already?

But I could still remember that miracle very clearly. I shot a glance to my bass which was resting on its stand by the side. That fragment of my body was still around precisely because Kaori played the piano for me.

Perhaps it was just my auditory hallucination. Perhaps it was just a magic constructed by the howls of the sea, the echoes as well as the thick mist. But what I heard was certainly the sounds of Kaori's piano.

If so, then what should I do? How could I get Kaori to remember?

I can do it.

Unknown to me, I had already opened my tightly shut eyes. The world before me was one surrounded by the dirty concrete walls of the dark storeroom. Me, Kaori, my bass and the synthesizer were leaning tightly against each other under the gaze of the junks by the side of the wall.

Can I really do it? Can I summon her memories? I have no idea. But the only thing I could do is to try.

"— Kaori."

Her head was lowered even as I called out to her.

"Kaori, step back. I'll make some preparations."

She lifted her head to my sentence. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.

"… Why?"

I pulled Kaori away from the synthesizet silently and knelt down to stuff a stack of scores beneath one of the legs at the side. The angle of tilt should be something close to this.

Next, I scanned the room and pushed the fridge down by its side before shifting it next to the synthesizer. I then placed the upside- down bicycle against the door. After that, I dumped the cupboard and desk clock onto the floor. Finally, I moved the drawers before the keyboard.

"Take a seat."

Kaori stared hard at me with her teary eyes.

"What are you doing, Ruto?"

"Don't ask. Just take a seat."

I pushed Kaori on her back to get her seated on the drawers. I then stood behind her and flipped the switch of the synthesizer. Could I really do it? For a brief moment, I thought the thing which I'll be attempting to do as something incredibly ridiculous.

But… If that was really a special place. If that was really Kaori's greatest wish—

"Close your eyes." I murmured.

I stretched my arms over Kaori's shoulders to reach for the keyboard. I then fumbled around with the control board to locate the switch to the sound effects. It started off with the sound of the raindrops.

The gentle drops of rain that landed on the roofs of the scrapped cars, the buckets full of holes as well as the broken cupboards. That sound was overlapped with the faint roars from the waves of the sea. The sounds of the waves that passed by endless trees. The rustling of the leaves of the forest. The howls of the winds as it breezed past the mountains. The sounds of the passing train far away. The sound effects which were hidden within the machine were appearing before the darkness of my eyelids one after another through my hands and were spreading outwards endlessly.

We could not hear the commotion from the audience; what surrounded us was silence formed by the stoppage of time. The Department Store of Hearts' Desires. The junkyard where we first met, the same place where we found what we had lost. And at the same time, it was a place located at the ends of the world where the remnants of dreams accumulate.

That was my long-standing wish. I made a wish back then; I wished I could listen to Kaori's piano once more. And with that, Kaori responded to my wish. I did hear the fugue that night. The miraculous power which allowed me to find my bass was Book 1 of Bach's The Well-Tempered Clavier.

As I was praying, I switched on the other synthesizer. The lights on the control board lit up and a series of white noise appeared amid the rustling of the forest. Unknown to me, Kaori was already staring at me with her head lifted. There was still the remnants of her tears on her upside-down face. Both of us had opened our eyes. However, the magic has yet to cease. We were still located at the end of the world where the miraculous department store was.

"Do you remember now?" Kaori nodded her head gently. "If so…"

I said each and every word slowly after choosing them carefully in my head. I had to say it before the magic disappeared.

"I hope you can continue to play the piano. I wish to listen to Kaori play."

"… But I have no idea what I should play."

Said Kaori as she rested the back of her head on my chest. Her eyes were like that of a nestling which has lost its way after it was separated from the flock of birds.

"… You decide, Ruto."

I had no idea what I should get her to play as well. Bach's fugue had just ended in my mind, and dawn will be approaching soon. I allowed the LCD screen on the control board to guide my fingers as I sought for the answer on the keyboard.

Then came the final sound effect.

A screech was calling out to Kaori, followed by the fluttering of a pair of wings from amid the trees as the bird prepared itself for its flight into the dawn. Kaori's hand struck the keyboard once, releasing the cold sound of the piano.

Perhaps it was due to the constant striking of the G note, but it felt like our heartbeats were overlapping inseparably. Kaori's counted the remaining traces of the tiny ripples on the black and white keys with her fingers - fingers of both of her hands - in her attachment to the gradually weakening rain.

Blackbird — The misty veil was shredded into pieces. The light of dawn. The song which was about to break free from my mouth disappeared at the edges of my lips. Even up till now, this song had always existed among us. The only thing I want to hear was the sounds of the piano until the magic subsides.

A while later, the final note finally disappeared after dispersing itself on the surface of the water. The blackbird has pushed itself off the branch to soar into the sky. The raining had stopped; the wind has died down. We were getting further and further away from the ocean.

The back of Kaori's head was still pressed tightly against my chest. We've returned — to the middle of the messy storeroom, where the synthesizers were giving off an unstable rumble impatiently. I could faintly hear the chatter and footstep from the audience through the walls.

We've returned.

For a while, I did not know what I should say. Kaori was clenching and releasing her hands as she stared at them in silence so as to reaffirm the dampness of the rain that were surrounding her hands.

"… Kaori?" I called out her name gently.

Kaori did not turn around. Instead, she removed her hands from the keyboard, placed them on my arm and gripped my wrist hard with all five fingers from her right hand. I could not believe it. There was a sense of elation within me, but what came before that was a much stronger throb. Still, I could not move my hands away just yet.

She may not be perfectly fine, but Kaori has returned back to this place. Thank goodness. But I could barely make anything out of my hoarse murmurs.

"… T-Thank… you…" Kaori replied in stutters.

"Mmm."

Feels like I should be saying something, but that was a way too difficult task for me. I could not really come up with something perfunctory to say.

"… Or perhaps… I should get you to play something?"

Since it was really rare for Kaori to ask me what song I would like her to play. Darn, I should have requested her to play the Diabelli Variations which was not included in any of her CDs…

"Idiot!"

My wrist were scratched by her fingernails… it hurt quite a bit. She stood up and turned around while staying between my arms. Our face were almost in contact with each other when she raised her head to look at me.

"If it's Ruto… you can ask me… anytime."

Kaori's face went beet red halfway into her sentence. She even pushed me against my chest with both of her hands, and that almost caused me to fall backwards.

"A-Anytime… so that means—"

Why did she phrase it that way? Because it was me? It was only now that I realized I had said something really incredible to her. I said I'll be by her side forever… and she did hear what I said. So that means… Kaori, she… no, but, it can't be, right?

"I-I've already said I will play!"

Kaori pushed me on my chest with her two hands yet again.

"You are the one who brought me back here! Didn't you say you want to listen to my piano? Why are you acting as if you know nothing?"

"S-Sorry…"

"Idiot! Dummy!"

Kaori pushed me aside and turned towards the synthesizer. She switched it off in preparation for moving it away.

"A person like you should just stay dense forever! All you need to do is to flip the scores and play the bass! Now help me with the other side, I'll be carrying it away!"

"Ah, m-mmm."

After I was done slinging the straps of the bass on my shoulder, I quickly walked to the other side of the synthesizer. Kaori turned her burning face away unhappily.

"… Can I?" I tried asking.

"Can you what?" Asked Kaori softly as she lifted the synthesizer.

"Can I play the bass for you and help you with the flipping of your scores forever?"

That was the only thing I could think of after I wrecked my brains out. It was because I loved Kaori — I wanted to tell her that several times, but I could not bring myself to say it.

"You're my bassist, are you not?" That was Kaori's reply.

I see. I heaved a sigh of relief in my heart. For now, the only thing that was connecting us together was music. The tears on Kaori's face had disappeared completely. She had returned back to the usual Kaori with her stinging words.

That made me feel at lot more at ease — I'm really useless.

When Kaori pushed the door open, what greeted us was a thunderous mix of cheers and footsteps. Leaning against the walls of the corridor was a girl in a frilly black goth lolita dress… Chiaki. She tightened her grip on the two drum sticks and lifted her head slowly. She flashed an icy stare at me before directing her attention towards Kaori.

The three of us did not speak for a while. The noise from the audience that was coming through the walls sounded nothing more than just the breeze of an incoming wind. Chiaki stepped away from the wall. As for me, I took the synthesizer away from Kaori's hands and carried it by myself.

Chiaki moved towards us one step at a time and clamped her hands onto Kaori's right arm. Confused by her actions, Kaori took a look at her arm and then at Chiaki.

"… It's because Kaori will always disappear all of the sudden." Mumbled Chiaki as she slumped her shoulders. It looks like she was close to tears. "And Naruto's the only one who knows where you are. Always."

"… Sorry."

"I do hope you'll realize how frustrated I am."

Kaori nodded. Chiaki pressed her forehead onto Kaori's.

"Naruto, you can't spoil Kaori like that. She can move her hands already, right? Let her carry her own instrument by herself."

"Eh… Oh, mmm."

I gently passed the heavy synthesizer to Kaori. Could she carry it? I couldn't help but to worry when I saw those delicate arms of hers.

"And also, come here."

"Eh? W-What?"

Chiaki pulled me by my ear and dragged me in the direction opposite to that of the stage. My mind blanked out for a brief moment when I saw the person who was squatting against the wall next to the door.

"… M-mom?"

… Why was Mom here at the backstage?

"Oh? Ohhhh!? You're finally out? Hey brat, you can't have your customers waiting, yeah? Look, everyone's getting impatient already, so get going!"

"W-Wh…" My voice was stuck. "Why are you here?"

"I said I'll pay a visit, didn't I? Can't a mother attend the school festival that her son is participating in?" Mom gave a nonchalant shrug.

"M-mom, could it be that you…"

Is she here to write articles about Kaori— I then noticed a few straps hanging from the hands of Mom, and connected to them were cameras. Four of them, all expensive looking and equipped with giant lens.

"… W-What are those for?"

"Hmm? Ah— well…" Mom scratched her head. "You see, I saw four familiar faces at the entrance. They're the parasites of the industry and they pissed me off, so I gave them a good beating and confiscated their cameras."

This woman is scary.

"S-So what happened to them?"

"Nothing much. Probably cried their way home?"

I was at a loss of what to say. So that what was her reason for asking stuff about Kaori?

"Don't you underestimate the paperback mercenary! I'll be heading off then~ now, get going, everyone's waiting for you!"

And with that, Mom waved her hand and opened the back door. She was planning to leave just like that? Didn't she say she was here to watch? Did she know that Kaori was targeted by those reporters? So she actually came down specially to prevent them from doing so — all so that she could protect Kaori. Mom actually took the initiative to protect Kaori?

"Naruto, hurry up!"

I was pulled back to reality when Chiaki gave me a tug at my sleeves. I saw Kaori walking slowly along the corridor with unsteady steps as she hugged the synthesizer that was about as tall as her. With the strap of the bass on my back, I was pulled by Chiaki by my arm and we caught up to Kaori.

And before us…

In the midst of the light coming from all four angles, there was the silhouette of a person standing amidst the cheers, teasing the audience with her long hair and the hem of her skirt. I could not quite make out the expression on her face as we were staring into the lights, but I was absolutely certain what smile Kagurazaka-senpai would be wearing on her face at a time like this.

Everyone… was waiting for us.

I caught up to Kaori and briefly exchanged gazes with her. We nodded in unison. It was alright, everyone's here.

Then— let's go!

Chiaki released my arm to walk ahead of me by a step or two.

As for me, I chased her and made my way along the promenade stretching towards the light.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	50. Tale of Fallen Hero I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

During a cold week in December, at the Uzumaki household, a wonderful space had been formed, surrounded by colorful wallpaper and a statue of Santa Claus. I was sitting in a corridor — Because there was something unbelievable in front of me.

"Welcome!"

"Ah? Naruko-chan?"

"Ah? Sakura-chan?"

"What are you doing? Are you working here part-time?"

"Nope, today I'm taking a break and helping here."

Clad in the Uzumaki's household uniform (plain clothes), and a Christmas Santa hat — Naruko was helping out at the Uzumaki household.

It seemed like the customer was Naruko's friend.

It was a cheerful girl, who I had seen a few times before. Her name was — Sakura Haruno or something. Every time we met, she made me feel lower than dirt, so she's someone I don't want to meet. So I hid.

"Ha ha ~ Naruko-chan! That suits you! You are so cute in that Christmas hat ~ "

"Heehee, thank you."

"Wow, what do you have here?"

"These are homemade Christmas desserts, which now have a twenty percent discount, so I recommend that you buy one!"

"Really! Then please."

"Thank you very much. Do you want some Christmas cake too?"

"Ahahah, Naruko, you look like a clerk ~"

"Heehee, I'm now a clerk."

 _Bang_ — the door was opened again and new customers entered. One of the girls saw Sakura and waved her hand "Ah, if it isn't Sakra-chan."

Hearing that, she shouted back "You guys are just in time! Come on, come on! Look, look! Naruko is working as a clerk!"

"Ah ~? What?"

"Ah~ everyone, welcome." Naruko returned a small seller's smile.

The 'Goddess of the School' like Ayase said, Naruko-sama was chatting with them and inviting them to buy sweets at the same time. To put it crudely, this is not how Uzumaki's household is supposed to be.

"… Really, this girl spent 4000 Yen?"

"Ahaha, Naruko is like the Uzumaki shop's mascot~" Just like Naruko, Karin was wearing an apron.

Hey, hey, Karin… She took this position from you, aren't you angry?

"Uh? What were you doing, Naruto?"

I haven't done anything…

"Nothing… Nothing at all… Sorry, but please just let Naruko handle it."

"It's fine. It was a big help. It has been a long time since Naruko come here."

"Well, this has gone better than I expected."

I looked to the side and saw Naruko was smiling happily with the other customers.

"… Maybe she is suited for this role."

"So Naruko — see you again at school this week!"

"Yes! Thank you for coming!"

"Hahahaha."

Naruko's friends left together.

"Wow…"

Karin let out a surprised sound.

"We sold them all!"

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"But it's not even lunch yet. Could it be that you didn't prepare enough?"

"Of course not ~ We prepared the same amount as for Halloween. Ah, I have to put up the 'Sold Out' sign." Karin hastily ran outside.

"Hm… phew~~" Naruko proudly puffed up her chest.

"It's all because of me! If this shop had such a cute mascot like me, it would flourish!"

Yeah, yeah, another one of your self-satisfying delusions. How many times have you done this before?

… But… But… even if I don't want to admit it… "It's true, just like you said."

"Ah?" Naruko tilted her head slightly, her ears moved.

I praised her honestly, "You are so amazing."

"Hm, so noisy."

Why are you getting angry because I praised you, imouto-sama? Now, after the discount, the shop was quiet. It was very busy because of 'the super cute mascot.' I thought that things would continue but it turned out that not many customers visited after the special discount ended. A customer visited us occasionally, but we apologized to them 'sorry, the discount has ended,' so we didn't have much work to do.

"… We're suddenly so free now."

"Naruto, you two should come back to the living room."

"No, I'm fine here."

"I said I would help out."

Both Naruko and I agreed, but our reasons were probably different.

"Thank you. Then how about… we clean this up?"

"Sure."

So we started cleaning. Before an hour had passed, everything was done. Once more we were free.

"How long will your parents take to come back?"

"Around another hour."

… So free… There is – nothing – to do. I glanced at the counter, only to see Naruko sitting there with one hand on her chin.

"Naruko, are you slacking off?"

"Because there's nothing to do." Right — I agree.

"That's not a reason to play with your cell phone."

"Hah? This isn't a cell phone. This is a smartphone."

My sister always comes up with various excuses to ignore my advice. Aren't they the same thing? I wanted to scold Naruko, but Karin interrupted.

"That's okay. Hashirama-Ojiisan sometimes does that during work too."

That senile old man.

We're keep chatting while working.

"Hey, hey, am I suitable to be a housewife?"

"Ha, just wait until you can make a decent Japanese meal."

"Ha? I could do it if I tried —!"

"Idiot — it's not as easy as it sounds."

I often helped out with that too, so I knew. Choosing the right ingredients wasn't an easy task.

"Karin can make a rabbit or turtle shaped meal, she is amazing."

"Why do you sound so proud? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything."

"Maybe she isn't my girlfriend, but she is our amazing cousin."

"Ah, ah? N-Naruto?" Karin blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmph." Somehow, Naruko seemed unhappy.

Seeing that, Karin changed the topic. "Say — Naruko, you changed your hair style."

"Yeah — so?" She brushed her hair. '

"You too Karin, did you change your hair style too?"

"Ah?" Karin stared at me.

Her reaction was bigger than I thought, so I was kind of panicked.

"… What?"

"Uhm… the truth is I wanted to short it… Then a while ago I visited a beauty salon…" After beating around the bush, Karin finally concluded, "Naruto… you noticed?"

"Yup."

After hearing my answer, my sister grit her teeth as she took a deep breath.

"You are so horrible. If you noticed, why didn't you say so?"

"Ah! But I just said it —"

"Are you an idiot? You have to say it immediately when you notice."

"That is because…" Changing my mind, I said, "…You are right."

I reflected on myself and told Karin. "Sorry Karin. Also — this new hair style isn't bad… maybe short hair suits you."

"… Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm very happy for your praise."

"No, no, it's not anything worth thanking me for…" I scratched the back of my head and glanced aside, only to meet my sister's eyes.

… What a cold gaze…

"… Aren't you an honest one."

Her eyes seemed to say 'your attitude was so different when I changed my hair style.'

(Hey, I did praise you — right after you came back from the beauty salon!)

(Hah? Did you think that was enough!?)

Yeah, we siblings can now fight without the need to open our mouths.

"Ha…"

It can't be helped. Even though it's so embarrassing, I should just speak my true feelings. I felt my face getting hotter and spoke in a tone that both of them could hear.

"You are right. When I quarreled with Karin, Naruko hastily rebuked me, saying that I cared too little about a change in a girl's appearance, so this time…"

Allow me to care for you two — that's what I was about to say.

"Well, even now you aren't much better."

I'm such a useless man.

"I see. So that was Naruko…"

Karin smiled with Naruko. But Naruko turned her head away.

"… It's nothing. I just said what should be said."

Seeing them talking with each other, I muttered, "So nostalgic."

"What?"

"Nostalgic?"

"No, I just wanted to say it. The last time Naruko came here — you two were like this too."

A few years ago, Naruko and Karin — there was some distance between them, but they cared for each other — just like siblings. And then… I don't know when it began, but their relationship deteriorated into this sinister state.

When did that happen? In my memory, there was a time when Naruko suddenly refused to come to Karin's house no matter what… No… I don't know. Was it when Naruko and I almost stopped talking, so we didn't invite her with us anymore? What happened first; Naruko and I entering a cold war, or Naruko refusing to come to Karin's house? Well, whichever, it's fine.

"I have decided I want to restore your relationship to what it was like before. Absolutely."

"Absolutely? Don't say something like that so casually. We turned out like this — there were unspeakable circumstances."

I knew that much. But I hated it. So I had decided. I laughed. My next words came out without thinking.

"Naruko, in this world you can't just say 'it's impossible' to deal with past problems."

"…!"

Both Naruko's and Karin's eyes widened.

"What?"

"No… You… That was…"

"… That was like the Naruto of the past."

I was shocked. I only noticed it because they said it out loud. Yes, during my time in elementary school, I often said something like that with some minor differences. In this world… there's nothing that can't be done! I was so arrogant back then. It must be that the 'visit Uzumaki's household with Naruko' trip that caused me to remember such a thing. I could almost see my past self…

Both Naruko and I looked into the house. As usual, this place was filled with old people's atmosphere. Even though she hadn't come here in a long time, Naruko probably felt it too.

"Naruko…Thank you so much for coming."

"Mmm…"

"Everyone will be happy to see Naruko again."

… That's right. Naruko — was loved by our's grandparents.

"Ojiisan was sleeping earlier. He should be up by now."

"Because he could smell lunch?" He's a big eater.

In the dining room, Everyone family was waiting for us. The first one to react was Hashirama Ojii-san.

"Ah! Naruko-chan! Long time no see!"

Naruko smiled wryly and bowed.

"Ahaha… it has been a long time, Jiji."

"You are so beautiful! Isn't she, Obaa-san?"

"Yes, she is." Mito Obaa-san smiled.

When Karin is that old, she probably will be the same kind granny too.

"It has been a long time. How are you?" Naruko greeted everyone.

Then Hashirama Ojii-san made a pose and pointed at me, "Hey, hey! Naruto! You Casanova!"

"What?"

"Don't 'What' with me… Hahaha… I heard that ~ you got a girlfriend, but she dumped you afterwards, right?"

"Kuh…!"

Don't put your hand on my shoulder, old man.

"You deserved it ~ You already have Karin! Right? Right?"

"O-Ojiisan!" Karin panicked — This usual scene continued.

While Hashirama Ojii-san was talking with me, Mito Obaa-san called to Naruko.

"Naruko-chan, Naruko-chan. Come here — I will give you some lucky money."

"Ah? But isn't it still early?"

"Don't worry, here is your lucky money for last year too. It has been so long since Naruko-chan has come here."

"But, I can't accept it!"

"Kids shouldn't think too much — isn't that right, Ojii-san?"

"Yes, yes! Take it! Naruko-chan."

Naruko glanced at me again. I smiled wryly and nodded.

"Thank you very much…" Naruko smiled warmly and took the lucky money.

"Ahaha… So nostalgic."

"Yes, yes." Mito Obaa-san gently pat Naruko.

Both of them smiled — I never thought I would see this scene again. Hmm? Did I forget someone? Just when I was thinking about it, I heard footsteps outside. The door opened…

"I heard that my favorite bro came?"

"Ah, Menma. I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"Naruto! It has only been a few days!"

"Maybe."

"Ah, Menma. It has been a long time since you've met Naruko, right?"

"Ahh!"

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets, he pointed at Naruko.

"N-Naruko here?!" Menma was very surprised.

Seeing Menma, Naruko said in a blank tone.

"Hmph, traitor."

"…"

After he recovered (which took a while), Menma timidly asked, "… Could it be… you still do it…?"

"Hmm, it doesn't matter anyway."

Naruko… Did she just call Menma a 'traitor?' I didn't understand the situation, but Menma muttered.

"… Isn't it better to say it out loud… Really? Ah… really…" Menma sighed… and then he spoke as if he was talking to a kid, "That… It has been a long time already. We are both in hig school now, right?"

I couldn't believe my ears… Menma was treating Naruko like a kid. Menma told Naruko to hurry and grow up…

Naruko didn't reply, her was expression blank.

I sighed and asked Menma, "What happened between you two?"

"Ah, that was! We —"

" — Try saying it." Naruko interrupted.

"Ugh!" Interrupted, Menma turned to Naruko — "AHHHH! I can't!" He screamed.

I was even more puzzled than before.

"Hey, what is going on?"

"Sorry Naruto! Please release me! I will take this secret with me to the grave!"

Weren't you about to say it before Naruko interrupted you? I can't understand you. Afterward, Menma clearly tried to avoid Naruko by going back to his room.

… So in the end, I couldn't do anything about their secret.

"Are you two going to stay here tonight?"

When Karin said that, we had spent more than an hour in the dining room. Because of Menma, Naruko was quite unhappy so she was spending time with our grandparents. However, because of that, my original goal 'to let Naruko and Karin talk with each other' couldn't be achieved.

The sun had already set — that's when Karin asked if we were staying.

"Ah? You mean Naruko and me?"

"Of course." Next to me, Karin smiled and nodded.

"Ojii-san seems like he still has a lot to say to Naruko. I don't want to disturb them. Also…"

"Also…?"

"I want to… talk with Naruko… tonight…"

A discussion between Naruko and Karin. Even though I wanted them to make up, I highly doubted it would be that easy. I glanced at Naruko who was talking with Mito Obaa-san, and by coincidence our eyes met.

"… Ah." Naruko quickly averted her eyes.

… What is with you? Even though I'm talking with Karin, your reaction isn't normal. Not to mention, why did you avert your eyes when they met Karin's, why were you shaken when you saw mine? I don't get it.

In regards to staying at Uzumaki's house I thought that Naruko would be troubled, but she nodded without saying anything.

"… In that case, sorry for the trouble."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ208** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

How many years has it been since the last time Naruko slept here?

After dinner, we went back to the sleeping room. It was the same room that I slept in before. Although it was still too soon to sleep, this place is more suitable for 'a talk' than the dining room.

Three of us entered the room…

"…"

Both Naruko and I looked at Karin in silence.

"Hey… Karin."

"The three of us will spend time here tonight — Alright, seems like we will have a lot of time."

"Good. I have no problem with that."

If my sister who was the one most likely to throw a tantrum said so, then I don't have a problem.

"Heehee."

Karin sat down in the middle of the room. Naruko also sat down and she picked up one of the books nearby.

"This is —"

"The old photo album."

Ah, so you want to talk about the past.

"Please wait for me to bring some snacks."

Karin left the room… she looked like she expected a long battle.

… The room was filled with silence.

Naruko opened the album in silence and stopped at a page.

"Naruto… Do you remember this, back then?" She pointed at a picture.

"Let me take a look."

It was a picture of when the our family went flower watching.

"It reads 'to celebrate graduation' — so that picture was five years ago?"

It was probably taken when we graduated from elementary school. Naruko wasn't there… Why?

"Did you remember something?"

"Ah, uhm, that —"

I tried to recall my memory — That was when we just graduated from elementary school, but before we entered middle school — during spring break. In front of me, there was a small kid that knelt down. His head almost touched the ground.

"Naruto — I was wrong"

"Huh? What is with you?"

Seeing this idiot suddenly kneeling like that, I almost spat. It was Menma Uzumaki — he was like a younger brother to me… But recently he didn't talk to me much.

"Please forgive me!"

"Forgive what?"

I was telling the truth. What have you done to me?

Menma looked up, "When I made trouble at my class, you helped me!"

"Don't remind me of that event!"

That was one of my worst experiences during elementary school. At that time I brought him to the infirmary, rushed into his classroom to deliver a speech and even had a fight with his classmate — a lot of things.

"But, Naruto, you are the one who asked me what I was talking about."

"Shut up. That had already ended, so don't speak about it anymore."

"But, but…"

"No buts."

I pulled Menma up by his arm and said, "Listen to me, Menma. I don't feel happy because you knelt — in contrast, I feel very troubled. Alright, from now on… if you meet someone in trouble, just like you once were, be sure to help them. Even if it is troublesome, even if it's hard, but don't tell me that you can't do it or it's impossible. I can't accept such useless excuses."

In this world you can't just say 'it's impossible' to deal with past problems.

"For me, helping others in need is something to look forward to. I'd feel happy if you could help someone. If that person continued to help someone else…" I scratched my nose and smiled, "Doesn't that mean I also helped that person?"

"… I understand! Naruto!"

"Good! Then let's stop here."

"Ah… no… there is…"

"Hmph? Is there anything else?"

"Uhm… uhm…"

Was there another reason for Menma to kneel in front of me?

"I… I am angry with you, Naruto."

"Huh?"

What the heck?

"Did I do something?

Although I had looked down on Menma's forgetfulness, that was a long time ago. I couldn't think of any reason for him to be angry with me?

"…"

Menma looked down. Then he whispered, "Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. That anger was purely from me."

"I don't get it — what do you mean?"

"My Onee-chan! I'm angry because you have such a good relationship with onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan… you mean Karin?"

"Yes! I feel like Naruto took onee-chan away from me… I feel so frustrated… So I'm angry at you."

"Ah!"

Now I remember.

"Ah ah ~~ I remember one time that you suddenly said you wanted to fight against me"

Of course, I replied in kind.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of taking Karin away from you."

"Yes. I realized that when Narutoi beat me up. I was an idiot — a huge idiot. Naruto you are so kind — you are my dream…"

"Hahahaha!" I love it when people praise me.

"So, it's fine no matter what Naruto does to onee-chan"

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"That time —"

"That time?"

"I succeeded in changing Menma's mind."

Naruko lied down.

"But that's not important…"

"Still…" Don't say that, he is like younger brother to me.

Naruko pursed her mouth.

"Well, although he's not completely unrelated… In this case, why don't you remember my story? Why don't you?"

Why do you have to make it so hard to understand…?

"During that time, you…"

I knit my brow and tried to remember.

"… It wasn't like that…"

"Huh?"

"…At that time… you and me… we didn't ignore each other like now."

"… Then why did it change? Do you remember?"

"… About that…"

Why? Why did we stop talking to each other? Although our cold war had already begun by that point, we didn't completely ignore each other like now. It would be more accurate to say —

"I was the one who deliberately kept a distance between us."

"Yes… you are starting to remember."

I'm an adult now, I won't play with you anymore — That was… probably during my fourth year in elementary school, that sentence was always on the tip of my tongue. That was normal. Because our gender is different, we can't play with each other too much. Everyone in elementary school knew it too. In the later part of elementary school, if a boy and a girl played together, people would tease them and say that they liked each other — or worse, saying that the boy is a Casanova — that was how it was back then.

If you did that, you would become a laughing stock for everyone. Even I unconsciously accepted that. There was a time when I avoided Karin too (Chiaki was different story because I thought she was a boy at that time). She didn't come to look for me, probably for the same reason.

However, every weekend, I took my sister to Karin's house.

"Karin-chan! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Welcome, Naruto-kun, Naruto-chan."

Those days continued until… Ah? Recently Naruko seemed to be in her rebellious stage. We would only play together at Karin's home, but she always acted odd and threw tantrums.

 _"What are you angry for?"_

 _"Go to hell! Idiot!"_

Just like that.

"Ha? I don't get it."

In my memory, the Naruko of that time was a girl who could get angry easily. I didn't know if that was a coincidence or not, but at the same time, that idiot Menma got angry with me and challenged me to a fight. Although he reflected on it later…

Naruko's resistance kept increasing. To the point that she refused to go anywhere with Karin. That was why there was no pictures of her in this album.

I remembered. Naruko stopped going to Karin's home when we were in the fifth grade of elementary school… before we entered middle school. Not bad, thanks to all that chit chat I have started remembering…

"Why did you refuse to go to Karin's home back then?"

I don't know when, but Naruko had already started playing with her smartphone.

"You were busy back then. And I had something to do too."

"Something to do…? Like playing with your friends?"

"Nope – haaaaa? I lost?"

"Hey, don't play a game while we're talking."

We are having an important talk here!

"Wait, wait… Just wait a bit!"

Naruko kept her eyes on her smartphone.

"Are you kidding me? This character is way too strong! How could you beat my Reika card…?!"

She spent 60 000 Yen and she still lost… Truly, there is someone who is crazier than her…

"Ah — impossible! They took the event reward from me! Hm, curse this golden key! Spending that much money on a game — are you an idiot!?"

You aren't in a position to say that.

"In the end, Imouto-City is just a game for people with a lot of extra money."

"It was basically that, but recently, the newest update added some changes. They called it 'collaboration battle system,' which allowed players to receive reinforcements or opponents from another game. It's possible to fight with a character from Sis X Bro or Madoka."

I didn't get it at all. All I knew was that this girl was neck-deep in that game.

"Even though I was defeated despite my ultra-rare card, this must be a long-time player. He might even have some unique cards."

I have to play some other games aside from Siscalypse — Naruko muttered. You are caught in the company's trap…

Naruko's idea of a 'long-time player' probably means a few years. Imouto-City — I have heard of that game before. No wonder it sounded so familiar.

"…"

"…Naruto."

When I was deep in thought, I was knocked back into reality by that sound.

"Ha…!"

I don't know when, but Naruko had crawled up to me, her face inches away from mine.

"Yes?" I panicked.

"Did you ask me why I was busy back then?"

"Yes…" Don't suddenly change the topic like that.

"I already showed it to you before I went to America."

"— Showed me what?"

"My secret." Don't make it so vague.

As if Naruko could read my mind, she said,"The reason I started to practice running."

"Ah."

I remembered that — back then, Naruko was very bad at exercise.

"Because something pissed me off, so I started to practice running — that's why."

"I remember."

"What —"

That's normal. How could I forget that day before you disappeared?

"You were busy because you had to practice running?"

"Not only that. Studying. Dressing. Making friends — I've been doing my best since then."

"Now that I think about it, you always seemed to be angry back then. Could it be that the reason for that and the reason for you trying your best…?"

"They were the same."

"I see."

That was the important factor here.

"During that time, because of a reason that made you angry, you did your best with running, studying and fashion. That was why you were so busy that you couldn't hang out with us."

"Yes. Besides, even if I went I would have felt nothing but frustration."

"— What made you that angry?" I tried a direct question.

At first, I thought it was because everyone teased her about how slow she was. But the reason must be related to me and Karin somehow. I had to get a clear answer. I looked seriously into my little sister's eyes. And then —

"…I don't want to say."

"Hey."

You're still so stubborn even now? Still in her crawling position, Naruko moved back a little and looked away.

"Because… if I said it… someone will get full of himself."

"Who?"

"You."

…Stop stalling! I wanted to yell, but I remained calm and asked, "But… But it was an important reason, right? Is it okay to not tell me that?"

"It's fine."

Naruko sighed as she lied down on the floor.

"If you don't talk, we can't continue."

A few second of silence…

Naruko looked around. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then her lips moved…

"It was a very long time ago… When I was still a kid."

Five years is a very long time, huh?

"Do you get it!?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Why are you angry now?

"You must not get full of yourself, got it! And don't make up some weird misunderstanding."

"I get it already!"

How many times do you have to repeat yourself, imouto-sama? I frowned. For some reason Naruko started rolling on the floor.

"Ah — damn — What happened — really?!" She even hugged her head in frustration.

"Don't cause a ruckus here. The people on the first floor will hear us."

Looks like this 'something that pissed me off' is something that Naruko truly hates. After a while, Naruko lied motionless in a 大 shape.

" _Sigh_ … Fine." Naruko closed her eyes and stood up.

She placed her hands on her knees and gripped them tightly. And then — she looked down and muttered, "Back then — I was a brocon."

"Okay, I see."

"Hah?"

Naruko looked up in shock, "What's with your reaction? Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I already know."

"What…"

Or to be more accurate, back then, I already knew.

"Well, it was pretty obvious back then."

But Naruko was still shocked from my reaction. Her expression was as if I just saw her underwear. Since she didn't say anything, I kept talking about the past.

"'Oniichan, play with me' — you once followed me like that every day."

"I… I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I never did!

"Right, right. Sorry, sorry."

Why do you have to deny it so strongly? Is it that important to you, Naruko? Still…I felt so nostalgic…Those times from the past kept surfacing in my mind.

"At that time, our relationship wasn't that bad. You were —"

"… What?"

"… It's nothing."

"Hey, finish your sentence!"

Yeah, yeah.

"You were very cute, unlike now… It doesn't have any special meaning!"

"Haaaa!?"

See? I didn't want to say it because you got angry.

"You were so stubborn back then. When I said I couldn't play with you anymore, you immediately cried. To be honest, it was so troublesome."

"… Didn't I tell you to not get full of yourself?"

"But that was so long ago."

"Still…"

" — Back then, I thought that you were so troublesome, so I bullied you. After that you stopped following me — Ah wait — Could it be — 'something that pissed you off so much' — is because I said you were troublesome and refused to play with you anymore — was that the reason?"

It couldn't be. My sister — she tried so hard because of that?

"… Is that true?"

Naruko didn't answer me, she lowered her voice.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Ah… Aaaagrh!" I replied honestly, but she pulled my cheek.

"That hurts!"

"So noisy!"

Still pulling my cheek, Naruko said, "… Although that did happen, I still got angry because you said it."

I took this chance to get a better look at my sister's face. Compared to five years ago, she is more mature now.

Naruko sighed and released me. "Back then… no matter how much I cried, you always ran away. You bullied me by saying — 'if you can catch me, I will play with you.'"

"… Did I really do that?"

"Yes. I always tried to run after you… but… But I couldn't keep up… so I fell… I could only watch your back getting further and further away from me… I was all alone… Then I realized that I didn't know where I was."

"…"

"I was scared… So scared… I cried… But no one came to help me…"

Naruko painfully said, "Not only that… I felt regret —"

Recalling that day, Naruko closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Imagine what I felt back then."

"Yeah…"

I threw away the annoying sister to play with male friends. Yes, back then I did that. But I would still help my sister if she fell, so… I must not have paid attention back then.

— Onii-chan. I'm crying, but you won't help me.

— Onii-chan threw me away, he doesn't care about me anymore.

The brocon Naruko back then probably thought that. Naruko looked up again.

"I didn't tell you that to get an apology from you."

"I will not apologize."

I looked into her eyes.

"Now, you are faster than me."

The one who is left behind is me. I stood up and smiled with my sister.

"You are amazing. You have left me behind already."

"Hmph." Naruko looked away.

I felt a little embarrassment too.

"So, you started practicing running because…"

"To run faster than you."

"I see."

"Because I wanted to let you taste what I felt back then someday."

"I see."

Why didn't I realize this until now? Long ago, didn't Fuka tell me the answer already. Naruko — had reached her goal. Before she went to America, I told her, "If we have a race now, I couldn't win against you."

Then she replied proudly, "Ah, I felt so comfortable."

Naruko smiled, satisfied. I didn't understand it back then. So that is why… Running, modelling, studying…

"… Everything you've done was to leave me behind… wasn't it?"

"Hah? Don't get full of yourself." Naruko opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Everything was just by chance — I turned them into my advantages."

"I knew it."

You are so amazing now because of your efforts. That's totally true.

"Good."

At first, Naruko only wanted to leave me behind — but then she tried her best for herself. So she got angry with me and stopped following me. The reason was so simple.

"Was that the reason — our relationship became bad?"

If that is true, then we were both idiots. One siblings' quarrel led to a cold war — I couldn't believe it. My chest hurt, but Naruko shook her head.

"No, it wasn't."

She paused before she continued.

"Although it was partly because of that, it isn't the main reason. True, I was very angry; so much that I even changed my life style. But, how could I hate my onii-chan because of that."

Naruko's 'onii-chan' that she just said wasn't the 'me' who's in front of her — She would call me 'Naruto Namikaze.'

"That event pissed me off so much that I started running, thus reducing the time we spent together — but I was still a brocon. I started a cold war with you much later."

I heard Naruko, but I was still speechless. Because…

"… Why are you so surprised? You didn't expect me to tell you that much?"

It was partly because of that, but the main reason that rendered me speechless is… My sister's words — 'How could I hate my onii-chan because of that' — such a powerful sentence. I couldn't say anything.

My sister cannot be this cute. Do you want to kill me with your cuteness?

Seeing me speechless, Naruko smiled and said, "Ah, I understand your feelings."

She was wrong, but it didn't matter. I would die of embarrassment if she knew what is going on in my mind. My heart was still in chaos, but Naruko reverted back to her serious state.

"Up until now, I have been honest and frank with you." Naruko looked at me.

Her eyes told me that what she was about to say would be very important.

"But now isn't the time. There is no chance of winning now."

"I see." I didn't say anything.

She is changing every day. She had changed so much compared to back then. Maybe I could learn something from her. Tonight… is the second time we'll have a talk. I failed on our first talk, but this time, I won't make the wrong choice. We were filled with a quiet atmosphere, but then the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Karin had returned.

"I brought snacks and tea — what were you talking about?"

Naruko glared at Karin and said, "Next — let's talk about what happened Five years ago."

"I see. Where should we start?"

"Wherever you like. Because even now… I still don't know what happened back then."

"Okay… Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Let's talk about what 'happened Five years ago.' About what Naruko doesn't know. The story about Chitoge Kirisaki Incident."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **209** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

More than a year ago, when Naruko confided her problems in me, I said that I wasn't 'suitable' to give her life counseling. But that was not actually the case. To tell the truth, 'me from that time' thought that he wasn't suitable for the job — but long before that, during my elementary school year, I already had a habit of butting into other people's affairs. Of course, the first time I heard the word 'life counseling' was from Naruko.

To tell the truth, I was an idiot back then. I was a brat who liked to play superhero and liked making paper swords. I believed in my adult-like ability, my groundless self-confidence and my own childish justice. That was me back then — such a miserable boy. Such a hot-blooded boy — I couldn't understand myself at that time. I think everyone has a time like that too… No, my case was a special case. I could still do many things, so where did my unlimited enthusiasm go? Everyone's 'golden time' is usually filled with regrets.

Five years ago, September. The ground was as hot as a frying pan but at least the sky was clear. In this weather, my sister and I went to school together. Before the cold war between the Namikzae siblings.

" — In short, when the new semester started, I had already solved three big incidents!"

"Ah! Everyone is depending on oniichan!"

Hearing my sister praise me, I felt satisfied and continued, "Of course. I have been the class rep since first grade."

"Wow, Oniichan is so cool."

"The school is making plans for a new system. Each class will have a 'grade manual'. Everyone will write their ideas into that and the school hopes to get a better view of students. Then, the class rep is responsible to confirm it periodically."

"Mmm!"

"By looking at that book, I'll find something that a class rep can do and get rid of it."

I really liked to use some exaggerated words.

"The biggest incident recently was a rumor that during the summer break, there was 'someone who destroyed a classroom.'"

During the summer break, some club members found out that someone had destroyed a classroom, so they wrote it down. On the first day of the new school year, I snuck into the school at night to catch the culprit. I succeeded! I succeeded catching him! Wow, hahahaha, I am amazing! Although it was just a stray dog.

"Oniichan, Mom was so angry with you."

"So noisy."

Mom beat me up, which was still hurting now. She thought that I should have just left that problem for a teacher or family — well, she was right anyway.

"But thanks to oniichan, everyone feels safer now."

"It's good if that's the case."

I showed my sister a bright smile despite my face being covered in band-aids.

When we gonna split, Naruko waved her hand and smiled, "I'm going to my class now."

"Okay."

"See you Later oniichan ~~"

"See ya."

My sister left. A few minutes later, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Good morning, Naruto ~"

It was my cousin, Karin

"Morning, Karin ~" I waved my hand.

Seeing my band-aid covered face, Karin looked at me.

"N-Naruto… You are hurt so bad… Are you okay?"

"It hurts a lot — my teacher told my Mom that I lied to her in order to sneak into the school at night — so I turned into this."

Hearing that, Karin seemed to be unhappy.

"Hm…"

She looked angry.

"I think that was your fault, Naruto."

"Hey, you still say that?"

'The hero Naruto caught a stray dog' incident happened last week, and only my teacher and a handful of students knew about it. Karin was one of them.

"But that was dangerous. You snuck into the school at night — What if it really was a bad guy?"

"In that case, I would run to the police. I won't do something dangerous."

"… Really, Naruto. Kushina oba-san was just worried about you. Me too —"

"Right, right, I get it."

"… Anyways, don't do anything dangerous, okay? If Naruto gets hurt… I'm going to cry."

"Hey, don't cry now!"

Seeing her teary eyes, I quickly apologized to her.

"Sorry! That was my fault! Don't cry!"

"…Wa… Wah…"

I'm done for. She really cried! How could this girl cry so easily? And why is she crying? Is it because my band-aid covered face scares her? I gently stroked Karin's back and gave her my handkerchief.

"Here, clean yourself."

Karin took my handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Ah… now I want to cry too…"

Although it was hard to believe, but I really felt so. I cried when Mom beat me up, but from an emotional point of view, I want to cry now more than before.

"Me too!"

"…"

"I'd rather myself get hurt than let Naruto get hurt! Naruto made me feel that way, and those people who praised you — I hate you all!" Karin shouted.

"I see."

We agreed on this topic. If Karin did something similar to me, I would explode too. I understood. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Sorry for making you worried. Thank you for worrying about me."

"…"

"I promise you that I won't do anything dangerous again."

"… Really?"

With her moist eyes, Karin looked at me. Maybe because she just cried, her face was slightly red.

I smiled, "Yes."

Because…

"Because I'm the class rep, I can't do something that will make my classmate cry."

"…"

"… Hey, why aren't you looking at me?"

Wasn't that a cool line?

"Geez… Stupid Naruto, I don't care anymore!" Karin turned her face to the side and muttered, "… Naruto is always like that, you are so kind, so gentle, always tries to do his best for anyone with enthusiasm… That's why everyone trusts you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I was happy. Everyone was happy too.

But — Karin gently shook her head.

"No… At least, not for me."

"?"

Karin wiped her tears away and turned back into my normal cousin.

"… Don't push yourself too hard, Naruto."

Hah? What are you saying?

"I never push myself too hard."

That same day, during lunch, I took a look at my 'grade manual.'

"Okay, let's see what kind of 'request' I received today."

Although it sounded like a big request for a school, but in fact most of them were just trivial matters. A stair corner is too dirty. The male's toilet is unbearable… Things like that… Normally, the class rep would gather those requests and send them to the school. But I didn't think so. I felt that it would be better if I could take care of them quickly. In fact, I already did that before. Of course, I didn't take care of everything. Many of them — to put it bluntly, were 'boring'.

I was slowly reading the 'grade manual'…

 **[Since the beginning of this year, someone still hasn't come to school. I'm worried.]**

"Yes, yes, leave it to me!" I slammed on the table and stood up.

Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Some even laughed.

"Hm…"

I paid them no attention, instead I just sat down.

"… Naruto, what are you doing?" Chiaki came and asked me.

Good, I can ask her some questions too. I showed her the page from the 'grade manual.' Seeing this, Chiaki was surprised.

"Ah —"

"Do you know who is it?"

"Er? Naruto, you are the class rep yet you don't know?"

"Nope." If I knew, I would already act.

Hearing that, Chiaki sighed and said, " This is about Chitoge Kirisaki-san."

It seemed that was the name of my classmate who hadn't come to school.

"You don't know her?"

"Kirisaki-san… No, I don't."

"Hey, but she is famous in our class!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have no interest in girls."I preferred playing with boys.

"So… Naruto has no interest in girls…"

"Not exactly, but isn't it embarrassing to talk with a girl?"

"But… you always speak with me?"

"You are a special case."

" — Ah!" Chaiki's eyes widened in surprised.

"We have been together for so long, and beside you look like boy I think of you as my boy friends."

"I see, so you just treat me same as your fellow boy friends."

Somehow, Chiaki seemed angry. My childhood friend is so unpredictable. Recently, her actions made even less sense to me. I showed a puzzled expression and looked at Chiaki's face.

"Really, Naruto is an idiot!"

"So, what is Kirisaki-san like?"

If she is popular then you should know.

Chiaki went 'uhm' and continued, "Kirisaki-san… She is very cute and smart. In fact, she was the one with the highest grades in our school."

"Hmm?"

Chiaki continued, "I heard that she is actually a high-class lady."

"Cute. Smart. Rich. What is with that perfect girl?"

She seemed like a character from a manga to me.

"What is her character like?"

"Sorry, I don't know…"

"Alright, so this Kirisaki… doesn't come to school?"

"Seems so. I heard that during the first semester, she didn't come to school once… Everyone is worried."

"Alright… I see…"

I was surprised with myself. I'm the class rep, but I didn't even know about her existence. It's like I'm a heartless bastard.

"… Alright… I get it." I glanced at the 'grade manual'.

 **[Since the beginning of this year, someone still hasn't come to school. I'm worried.]**

"Kuku… Just leave it to me."

"Well, I knew that Naruto would act this way."

Of course. I have always been acting this way.

I pointed at that page and smiled, "Good. Bring Chitoge Kirisaki back to school is my job!"

"… Don't do anything stupid Naruto"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't do anything stupid nor will I try to act tough."

"… That's good then, if not… then you better be prepared for my cross arm-lock."

Chiaki-san really scary since little kid.

"… But Naruto, don't you think that it would be very troublesome to make someone who has stopped going to school go to school again?"

"That's why." I happily said, "If I could do something that even the teacher can't, then aren't I amazing?"

Noticing that I was waiting for her reaction, Chiaki thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"Yes. That's right."

"I know, right?" I grinned. "Anyway, today I will ask the teacher about her and visit her home after school."

"I understand."

Chiaki slightly nodded.

"Naruto… Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ210** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

After school. After talking with my teacher, he finally showed me Kirisaki-san's picture. I was amazed at myself — to be able to convince my teacher — he probably thought, 'I was right to choose this boy as the class rep'. However, before we left, his eyes were a little cold.

"Alright…"

I walked out of the facility office and double checked her address.

"Hey, hey… That far?"

I went back home to change into a new set of clothes and rode my bicycle to her home. After about ten minutes — I had arrived in her area.

"Alright!"

I stopped and looked around to find her home. From the surrounding addresses, her home should have been nearby…

"It should be… here… Wow so big…"

I looked at Kirisaki's house. Although my house was big, this one was way bigger.

"Next, I should go meet her in person."

If she had a problem, I'd help her solve it. Of course going into her home like that and asking her directly 'Why haven't you gone to school?' is out of the question. I had prepared a reason to visit her, which was 'to give her a photocopy of the notebooks'. Besides, I didn't bring them all with me, so I can use that reason again and again… Kukuku… I was so intelligent.

"Hey!"

 _Ding dong._

I pressed the door bell But after a while, no one came.

"Hah?"

No matter how many times I tried, no one came out.

"Don't tell me I wasted my time!"

I muttered. Going back home now was too much of a waste of time.

"Let's take a detour to the game center."

My next target was the game center near the bus station. As soon as I stepped inside, my ears were assaulted by numerous BGM.

"Wow… so noisy."

I didn't have a game console, nor did I especially like games, but I didn't hate the noise. Although this place couldn't calm me down, I could vent my mood here. You might not understand, but whenever I came here with my friends, I often spent time standing next to them and watching them play. Sometimes I even interrupted them to voice my comment.

Wasn't it a way to play without have to pay money? Because I didn't have much money in the first place.

"…"

Actually, it wasn't very good for a class rep like me to spend time in a game center. Just because sometime I had come here before —

— Oh well, who cares. I only came to take a look.

I strolled around the three floors. The fighting game area had a big overhead screen, showing an ongoing fight. I wasn't sure about the games name, but it looked familiar. Fight, fight, fight, fight! The sounds of buttons smashing and fighting were loud and almost unbearable.

"Wow — amazing!"

As long as you are a man, you would look at this, even if you had no interested in the first place.

… A few years later, this area was replaced by a 'Siscalypse' fighting game, this game center became a meeting ground for siscon otaku, but that is another story.

"… Ah! I was too focused on that!"

I almost forgot the reason for me to be here. When I was about to leave…

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I heard a dying scream. The sound was louder than any BGM, so everyone's attention was drawn there. The one who just screamed was —

"Wow!?"

A very cute girl. She has long blonde waist-length hair that tie in short with red ribbon, her eyes are a striking aqua blue and She wore a loose sleeveless T-shirt, a gorgeous red tie and plaid skirt. In short, she dressed like an idol. Her face was twisting in anger, but she was cute, no doubt.

"I lost — How could I lose?!"

She even stood up and slammed the game machine.

"… What the heck? An idol snuck out from a concert hall?"

I muttered. Of course I was joking, but you have to have to admit it sounded solid.

… From the way she looked, she just lost a game and was now angry. On the other hand, her opponent seemed like she couldn't stand it anymore, so she walked to this console.

"Hey — you are so noisy — can you stop harming this machine?"

She has shoulder lenght black hair, and if I had to guess then she was in fifth grade. But for some reason she wore a T-shirt with a muscular character from this game. Even for an elementary school girl, you shouldn't wear that.

The girl in red clothing looked back at the black hair girl.

"What, what, what…?"

"I said please stop harming this machine. Don't you feel sorry for it?"

She was right, but the way this brat said it made people angry. Also, I thought that the red clothing girl would rebuke.

"Wa… Wa… Wah!"

Hey, hey, don't cry! There's someone that will cry from losing a game…? This is not your home, this is a game center. You look like you are older than I am. Are you regretting it now? I could only watch as things continued.

The idol girl's shoulders trembled; she wiped her tears and said, "…Sorry."

She bowed and apologized. Even facing this way of speaking that angered people, she still admitted her own fault.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to this machine!" I must say, this brat has a sharp tongue.

"Sor… Sorry."

"Good. I forgive you."

Everyone nearby, myself included, were staring at them in shock. The idol girl continued in a gentle voice, "… You are good!"

"Onee-chan sucks. Really really sucks!"

"Kuh… you brat…"

"Did you say something?"

"… No, nothing at all. That was the first time I played, so it can't be helped."

"That was my first time too!"

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, because that game was released today."

Wow, their relationship suddenly got better.

… So strange. I smiled wryly. Becoming friends after one battle. I never thought that could happen in this very game center. That was one of the reasons why I liked this place despite not playing games.

"… By the way, do you have some tricks?"

"Yes."

"Teach me!"

Idol girl clapped her hands and made a praying posture. The black hair girl proudly thrust out her well-developed chest.

"Hm hm. Listen well. I think that onee-chan lost because you don't love the human body enough."

"… Huh?"

"Muscles."

She said seriously and pointed at the big screen.

"Look! Look how beautiful they are! The sweating! The muscles of those men! The feeling when they touched each other! Don't you feel your heart racing?"

Her nose was gasping for air, she was extremely excited. This brat's mind was broken.

"… No, I don't feel anything in particular."

"Hm hm, no problem, no problem! Onee-chan, I will show you! Welcome… to the male's world…!"

The idol girl finally — reacted.

"Ah ah ah ah? Why wasn't your heart racing? Why?"

"Even if you ask… But… you are so disgusting."

"Disgusting…!? Did you just call me disgusting?" She looked like she was dealt a heavy blow.

"Yes… don't tell me you like… that stuff…?"

"… What do you mean, that stuff?"

"… Like… man with man?"

"Oh wow." The black hair girl looked interested.

"Have you ever heard about BL?"

"Nope, never." She shook her head.

"But somehow, I like the sound of it."

"Then search for it via the internet!"

"Good!"

Although I didn't get it, this idiot idol girl seemed to have given the black hair girl something amazing. You told her to search a suspicious word, what would you do if that affected her future?

"So, I have to go back the men's world! Good luck onee-chan! See ya!" She returned to her gaming machine.

… Did I just witness something I shouldn't have? I kept standing there, but…

"… Hey, what are you looking at?" The cute girl turned to me.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. Who else aside from you?"

I looked around and found out that, yes, I was totally alone.

"You asked what I am looking at. I was looking at a weird conversation between two weird girls."

"Oh…"

Later that day, I admitted that at that time, my words were too blunt.

"There, there is nothing to look at!"

She looked unhappy. Maybe because she felt embarrassed since I saw her crying.

"… About…"

I should speak to her…

"Could it be you want to do something to me?"

"I do not!"

Don't look at me with alert eyes. But somehow, her eyes changed, she kept staring at me…

"Huh? You…"

"What?"

I took a step back…

"Aren't you Namikaze?"

"Hah?"

"Eh? Am I wrong? Are you — Naruto Namikaze?"

"How — do you know my name?"

I immediately questioned her. She was a weirdo I met by coincidence, but she knew me? Of course I was surprised! But she casually said, "Of course I know you! You are famous!"

"Really?" Ah… so embarrassing. I never thought that my reputation had reached this far.

"Yes. You were a class rep during the second grade. Your reputation of being a hot-blooded idiot is very well-known."

"Who is a hot-blooded idiot?!"

"You of course."

"Kuh…" I didn't notice myself…

So… that was how the other saw me during my second grade… But this meant she was from my school too. I was hoping that my reputation had reached other schools. I dropped my shoulders…

"Ah!" But I immediately revived and pointed at her, "Wa! What are you doing? Suddenly pointing at my face!"

"Are you Kirisaki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Chitoge Kirisaki?"

"Ah — how did you know my name?"

She repeated the same line that I said seconds ago. I kept my staring at her, finally managing to say, "Because… you are also famous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Heehee… what did they say about me? The cutest girl in the school?"

"No way!"

I took another step back and pointed at her again, "The one who skipped the entire first semester! That was you!"

"That's correct. I'm Chitoge Kirisaki. Please to meet you, Naruto."

Just like a thief who was caught by a detective, she fearlessly announced her name.

"… I knew it…"

"Heeheee."

Just like my sister, her teeth were exposed when she smiled.

"What a coincidence to meet you here."

I was planning to vent here, but instead I met you. My luck today is so great.

"Naruto? Are you looking for me?"

"Yes. I brought a copy of my notebooks for you. But no one was home." I quickly put my hand inside my bag.

"Ah — I see, thank you. Does that mean you are also a class rep this year?"

"You can say so."

"Hm — although you have brought it here, it's unnecessary."

My hand froze.

"Why?" Because you aren't… going to come back to school? But I was unable to say that.

"I could understand them even without a notebook ~ "

… Yeah, you are the smartest girl at school… So why didn't you come back to school? What a pity.

Chitoge scratched her head and laughed, "Heehee, sorry for wasting your time!"

"It's fine. That is a class rep's duty."

From the look of it, she was a simple girl. She screamed when losing a game. She cried in front of her opponent. She humbly asked for advice from someone smaller. She acted like a senior in front of me.

"…Just as they said, Naruto is so kind."

"Yeah, I know too."

Kind — gentle — someone who loves to butt into other's affairs — I couldn't change how people saw me. Recently, I even took pride when people saw me like that.

"Actually, I'm here to convince you to come back to school."

"Is that a class rep's duty too?"

"Partly. Of course I would help if my classmate was in trouble."

"Hm…"

She clearly wasn't interested.

"So, how about coming back to school, Chitoge?"

"Don't wanna."

As expected.

"Come back."

"Don't ~ wanna ~"

This is leading nowhere. I changed the topic.

"Then can I ask something?"

"What is that?"

It was something that had been bugging me for a while…

"Why do you look like this?"

"Ah?"

Unexpectedly, her eyes widened. I took a peek at her red clothing.

"My clothes… Are they cute?"

"Nope, it's very weird."

"You! What are you saying?!"

She looked so cute even now. But she still tried to act tough.

"These are adult clothes… Aren't they cute?"

"I told you that they look very weird."

Can't you understand me?

"By the way, stop swaying your breasts."

I had no choice but to avert my eyes. She laughed 'hehee'.

"Oh — What are you looking at?"

"Noisy! I'm in a bad mood!"

I felt my face getting hotter.

"Say, why are you dressing like that?"

"Because I wanted to look like an adult?"

"You look completely different."

"Er? Really? I think that I look like a High-school student."

"Where would you find such weird High school student?" I scolded her.

"It can't be — a few days earlier, I saw a girl dressed like this on TV. She was famous among the students — so I dressed like her."

"She might be an idol, a model, but you are the only one dressed like this outside."

"Ah?"

"If you want to look like an adult, how about wear casual clothes and apply make-up?"

Actually, I'm not very good with girl's clothing. But hearing me say that, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Naruto, what are casual clothes like?"

That is a basic question…! But as if I know! I'm not a girl!

"Think about it yourself."

"I'm wearing what I thought of myself."

"In other words, your fashion sense doesn't exist."

"It's not like that! Your eyes might be wrong!" Her expression suddenly changed.

"You… Aren't you going to admit that you have bad fashion sense…?"

"… Hmph… you are so rude to me… You said my cute dress is weird… how could I trust you."

"Oh? If you doubt me, then I have an idea. How about we ask someone else?"

"Someone else?"

I called to the game machine from before.

"Hey, black hair girl! What do you think about the clothes of the onee-chan who just fought you?"

The replied came almost immediately, "I think that her mind is screwed up."

"See? Even this girl said so!"

Chitoge gritted her teeth and stared at me.

"Just you wait! The next time we meet, I will have you look at me with different eyes."

Then she ran away.

"Hey wait, wait!" I shouted to her back, "Chitoge! You have to come to school tomorrow!"

She stopped, turned away —

" :P "

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Alright — you have to come."

Even the teacher was unable to bring her to school, so I didn't expect my job would be that easy. Fine — it will be more interesting that way.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ211** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, after school, I visited Chitoge's home.

As expected, no one answered.

… Could she be here again? I rode to the game center once again.

"Are you here Chitoge…?" I strolled around but I didn't find anyone who looked like an escaped idol.

… She isn't here. We didn't exactly say that we would meet here today, but I felt that she would be here.

I stopped in front of the fighting game machine. In front of me was the same game that she played yesterday. Normally, I wasn't interested in games, but this time…

"I will give it a try." I threw in a 100 Yen coin and started the game. By the way, my pocket money was very limited.

Half of the reason I did that was because of a whim, but the other half, I intended to use that as a topic the next time I met Chitoge. In fact, this was my first time touching an arcade game. But thankfully the computer wasn't hard; I beat three opponents with ease.

"It's pretty good…" I felt good. As if I myself was fighting.

'A good game should make sure that a beginner could feel this way while playing!' That was what 'I said during my sixth grade ' to my junior. So this game is not bad. During my fourth game, this time I was beaten.

"Ah… I lost…"

Right then, someone pat my shoulder.

"We meet again, Naruto" I heard a familiar voice .

"Ah, Chi — wahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and fall on the ground. There was something scary in front of me. A ragged purple jacket and a monster-like cosplay.

"Hey, what is with you?" Chitoge's voice sounded confused.

"Chi… Chitoge?"

"Who else do you think I am?"

"I thought that you are some kind of villain from TV."

"What do you mean by that?!" Chitoge questioned me. I was trembling in fear and still had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry… I… was wrong."

"Really? By the way, I'm cosplaying 'the forest girl' from a fairy tale."

"You look like a forest monster to me!" Just what exactly did you imagine 'forest'?

"W-What did you say?"

"You look beyond horrible! Hurry up and go clean off this make-up right away!"

"Alright… I was trying to put on make-up all by myself…"

I didn't have enough strength to tell her that her make-up couldn't be called make-up at all.

When Chitoge came back, we walked to the ground floor. There was a vending machine, tables and chairs there. We took a four seated table and started talking.

"You look normal now. But, hey, did you wear that make-up when you walked inside? Everyone must be terrified."

"No way, they must have been charmed by my beauty." I highly doubted that.

"Well, it's good to meet you again."

"Oh? So Naruto really came to see me. So why are you here?"

"Just like yesterday, because no one was at home, so I thought that maybe you would be here… Really… you didn't come to school today. Didn't I ask you to come?"

"I never agreed to do that :P" She stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't you go to school?"

"… You like a direct method, don't you?" Chitoge glanced at me.

"I don't like beating around the bush, so tell me why?"

"Uhm…"

"Look at me; be more direct."

I bluntly rebuked her. Chitoge pursed her mouth.

"Because school is boring."

"…"

It was too blunt. I was scared…

"But even this… You… you can't just stop coming."

"Why?"

"Why? Because… you have to study and… so…" I could only answer with that.

Chitoge looked at me like I was an idiot and sneered.

"Hm… hmph hmph… Naruto? Do you know my marks last year?"

"… I heard that you had the top in the school."

"Heehee."

Chitoge got carried away.

"It's the same. Teachers. Classmates. Everyone is the same. They only know to repeat over and over again that I have to study and study!"

… What is she getting at? I got a bad feeling.

"So I studied as hard as I could! So I could thrust my chest high and say I don't want to go to school!"

"… You became the top of our school because you don't want to go to school?"

"Yes! Hm hm, so there is no need to say anything else, is there?"

"Are you an idiot?"

That was all I could think of back then.

"Since when do you not have to go to school because you are smart? Because you have good marks? "

"Ah? Can't I?"

"No. You can't."

"How… how could it be… then my effort… was it wasted?"

That was my first time seeing such an idiot. I told her, "Chitoge, come to school with me tomorrow."

"Don't wanna!" Chitoge made a expression and refused.

"Hey."

"I don't want to go to school! Absolutely not!" Chitoge clenched her fist and said seriously.

She was very determined…

" You… You are an unimaginably powerful opponent…"

But at least I understood one thing: she clearly stated that 'I don't want to go to school' not because 'I don't want to study."

I tried to persuade her using common sense, "If you keep skipping school, your grades will fall. How can you enter middle school at this rate?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't want to go to school?"

So you don't want to go to middle school as well.

"So what do you plan to do later?"

"Live my life happily with my parent's money."

"Are you some kind of Hikikomori?"

"What is wrong with being a Hikikomori? You are so annoying!"

"Don't get angry at me because of your embarrassment!"

"I will not go to school!"

"Look at yourself. Do you know what you just said?"

Both of us were breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"… Then I will fight to the end. If you don't promise that you will go to school, I will stick with you for the rest of the day."

"Are you kidding me?! You are even more annoying than a kid, Naruto!"

"So what?! It's a good chance, let's play!"

"Ack… you seem serious…"

"Did I tell you already?"

Chitoge smiled in embarrassment.

"Ehehe Naruto? I'm going to do something that a class rep shouldn't. Are you really going to stick with me?"

What a brat.

Chitoge thrust her finger at my face, "By the way, my plan is to play here until this place closes!"

"Don't worry; I will stick with you until the end!"

"Until mid-night? You must be aware that this is a delinquent's behavior ~"

"Piece of cake!"

The worst thing that would happen if I missed the curfew is Mom would beat me up again and forbid me from eating dinner.

Hearing me say that, Chitoge made an 'oh crap, it is outside of my expectation' expression and continued, "Also, I planned to go to a karaoke bar until the next morning."

"I see. Good. We can sing until tomorrow."

"How can you laugh it off…?"

"In short, I will stick with you wherever you go!" So what will you do? I asked with my eyes.

"Kuh… Grr… Ahhhh!"

Can't take it anymore huh?

"Alright Naruto! You are so annoying! I get it already! I will go to school!"

"So do you want to go to school now?"

"… Damn… I lose! I lose! Are you happy now?!"

"Hahaha! Good! Then see you at school tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow!"

The next day —

"Chitoge you bastard! You didn't come to schooooooool!" I slammed the table.

"You dare to trick me!? How dare you skip school again!"

After school, I rushed to the game center immediately. Chitoge was waiting for her turn to play a dancing game. She was wearing her idol like clothes from before.

"… Ah, you have come." She casually said without a hint of shame.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I didn't want to trick you. I truly wanted to go to school today."

"So why don't you come?"

"Because — I suddenly came down with a sickness?"

"I can see through your lie in 0.1 seconds."

"I'm not lying — my body is that weak."

She placed one hand on her chest and said, "You forced me to go to school, so it caused a lot of stress on my body."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone who skips school also says that — say, how could you have fun every day? You can't make friends without going to school."

I even prepared a 'there is a lot of fun at school' and 'I will help you with anything at school' speech to persuade her. But Chitoge didn't even give me a chance to open my mouth.

"You are too naïve, Naruto ~ 'you can't make friend unless you go to school' — your way of thinking is too narrow."

"What…? How could you make friends without going to school then?"

"2chan."

"Are you a hikikomori?"

I thought you had a good idea or something…!

"And — from this game center too."

"…Ah." I could understand that. The first time we met, she was happily talking with a brat. This girl isn't someone who can live without friends… Seemed like I misunderstood her…

"Sorry. You are right, it's not like you can only make friends at school."

"…"

I bluntly apologized. Chitoge's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"… Uhm… I… I never thought that you would suddenly understand."

"Huh?"

Before I could ask what she meant, Chitoge looked away from me.

"Huh? Then it's my turn to…"

She ran away. Before I could finish, Chitoge laughed it off and went back to her dancing game.

She danced in what sounded like a rhythm, which didn't sound too bad. But when I looked at the score …

"… You are so useless…"

"Wh… What are you saying?!"

From the beginning, Chitoge hadn't followed the game's rhythm. The evidence was the numerous 'Fail' shown on the screen. She was so focused on it that she didn't realize she lost her ribon while playing. Seeing Chitoge dance with her disheveled clothes, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Did you just laugh at me!?"

"Oh? Didn't you purposely choose to dance like this to humor everyone around?"

"I — I'm not! Oh… Naruto you are a villain! I have no more respect for you!"

"Don't look around. Focus on your screen. You are about to lose." I pointed at the screen.

Chitoge turned her attention back and said, "Ha! Take a look yourself!"

She shouted and increased her pace. She was angry, but she actually scored more points that way.

"Hm, not bad." I praised her.

Chitoge waved her hands and laughed, "Ahahaha — this is my real power!"

… She seemed excited.

"Why don't you spend your real power on something else?"

"I don't need to! Good, good! I'm going to beat it!"

So she has a side like this too. I noticed yesterday that Chitoge really liked games. She kept dancing in her awkward style. Seeing that, others just laughed it off. Thankfully, their laughter didn't have any evil intent, just 'Hey look, there is a weird girl over there.'

"Haha…" Just like everyone around, I smiled.

"Ya ya ya ya! Dohya!"

During this time, Chitoge's dance reached the climax — Just when I worried if she would fall, she really did fall.

"Wa! Oh, wah wah!" She fell forward.

"Hey!"

Her face hit the ground. The game's screen showed the words 'Game Over.' Around me, people were clapping. She obviously failed, but she received applause never-the-less. What an unbelievable scene.

"Oi… Chitoge, are you okay?"

"… My face."

"Your face?"

"My face is a mess! It hurts!"

"Sure it will."

Chitoge stood up and wiped her tears. She said, "Ah ~ this is bad ~ I broke a bone. I can't go to school like this."

"You sounded like you are having fun… Wah!"

"Is something wrong? Is there a bruise on my face?"

"No… not your face."

It's your breast.

"What? What is wrong? Where is it?"

I looked at Chitoge's unusual developed breasts.

"You — dropped your breast."

Chitoge instantly turned into a statue.

"…"

She slowly looked at her breasts. Something that 'should exist' was not there anymore.

A long long longggg silence…

And that 'something' is now lying on the floor…

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa. My pad!"

Her voice was so loud. I'm sure we were attracting attention now.

I used my body to cover Chitoge, temporarily shielding her from view.

"I didn't know that girls's breasts could fall off."

"Of course they can't!"

"But it's lying down there…"

"… Oh… that… that's…"

With teary eyes, Chitoge struggled to answer.

"What? What is that?"

"… A girl's se… secret…" Blushing madly, she answered.

I didn't know what to say, so I picked up that 'girl's secret' and returned it to her.

"Here."

"Tha…Thank you."

Chitoge was so embarrassed that she was trembling, she placed the 'girl's secret' back to its 'original position'.

… So that is how you wear it… That was what I thinking. I swore to myself that in the future, I would never allow myself to be fooled by fake breasts…

"Hey… Naruto… Say…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… keep this a secret?"

"You mean the fact that you used fake breasts?"

"Don't say it!"

"You aren't in a position to speak to me like that."

"Oh… I'm very sorry."

That is my chance. My mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"Hm, that depends on your attitude."

"Ah! Could it be that you want to see my underwear in exchange…?!"

"What are you saying?!"

Move your hand away from your skirt right now! Damn… just what do you think of me? She is so hard to deal with!

But Chitoge bit her lips and asked, "So — what do you want?"

"Come to school tomorrow."

"…Na… Naruto-sama… that is a very difficult request."

Don't put on that 'I'm-gonna-cry' expression. You made me look like I just gave you some horrible order.

"I don't need you to come to school every day. Just coming tomorrow is fine."

"Only one day?

"Yes. Only one day and I will bring the secret that you used fake breasts with me to my grave."

"Ohhhhhh…"

Chitoge broke into cold sweat and seemed to be deep in thought. Are you that worried because you have to go to school?

"… I… understand… Just one day… okay?"

"Yes."

"But… I haven't gone to school for a long time… can you protect me there?"

"Leave it to me."

Seeing that Chitoge had a trouble expression, I confidently said, "I will show you that school is a very interesting place."

"You are more stubborn that the rumor said. Do you feel that happy when hanging out with me?"

"Yes — not only that, you are my classmate…" I paused for a second before continuing, "but you are also my friend."

"… Friend."

"Yes. I'm looking forward seeing you tomorrow."

"Alright… see you tomorrow at school."

We bade goodbye to each other. I was smiling happily, while she had a forced smile.

The next day at school.

"Chitoge you bastard! You didn't come to schooooooool!"

Just like 24 hours ago, this scene repeated itself. You brat! I won't forgive you! I trusted you! Twice!

"What is wrong? You acted the same way yesterday too." Chiaki asked me. I tilted my head in response.

"Chiaki, did you know? That Kirisaki's breasts are fake?"

"Naruto! How could you reveal Kirisaki-san's secret like this!?"

"I just fulfilled my part of the promise. Anyway, Chiaki, there is something I need to ask you."

"What is that?"

The next day, in my room.

"Naruto… Hey, Naruto…"

"Uh… Um…"

Someone was shaking me.

"Naruto… wake up!"

"… Uhmmmmm."

"If you don't wake up, I will punch you!"

"… Five more… minutes…"

"You just said that!"

"…"

"Really… You want me to punch you?"

"…"

"I'm going to do it for real! Have you prepared yourself?"

"…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Na… Naruko?"

"No, no, no! I will wake Oniichan up, go away you brute Gorilla!"

"I'm just trying to wake you brother up!"

"Enough! I can wake him up!"

…Ah… why… suddenly it sounded so noisy — "Ouch!"

 _Thud_

 _"Cough cough!"_

Something hit my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What… the…?!"

I took a good look at my assaulter. Sitting on my stomach was — my sister.

"Naruko… I told you to stop waking me up like that!"

"But — you wouldn't wake up unless I did that."

"No way. I can wake up on my own."

"You are lying, right, Gorilla."

"Can you please stop calling me that!"

Naruko spoke to the side. I followed her eyes and saw Chiaki with irritated face.

"What is with all this noise in the morning?"

"Just like usual, Gorilla was having trouble waking you up, oniichan!"

Why do you sound so proud of yourself? Hurry and get up.

"Naruto, does your sister wake you up every day?"

"Sometimes, not every day. Naruko, get up. You are so heavy."

"Mwu… I'm not heavy."

"I don't mean that you are fat! But you are still heavy when you sit on my stomach."

Recently, this sister of mine started to act more like a girl.

"Hurry and get up…"

"Muuuuuuuu…"

I gently shoved my sister away and stood up. Then I stretched my body.

"Good! I'm up!"

I turned to Chiaki and asked, "Say, Chiaki, why are you here so early?"

"Idiot! You asked me to come."

"Really? Ah, yeah. I asked you that yesterday."

Naruko tilted her head and listened to my conversation with Chiaki.

"What is going on?"

"There is someone in my class who refuses to go to school. I planned to go get her."

"Wow, that sounds hard."

"Really? I think it's worth doing."

I grinned. Seeing that, for some reason Naruko looked away.

"… Forget it, at least it doesn't sound too bad… You should give it a try."

As usual, I replied, "Hmph hmph… Just leave it to me."

I gently put my hand on my sister's head and stroked her hair. Although recently, my sister entered her rebellious age and always tried to go against me whenever I'm with Chiaki or Karin.

"Heehee." As soon as I smiled with her, she would smile back.

On our way from Namikazea's house, Chiaki said, "I see. So you want me to go get Kirisaki-san with you."

"That's right. Unless we want to be late for school, we have to leave early. I called you to ensure that everything goes according to the plan. "

I can wake up early, but it will not be as easy as before.

"Beside, a lone boy coming to get a girl, her parents will surely feel suspicious."

"Wow… Naruto is really thoughtful."

"Hey! Why do you sound so distant?"

"Really?"

There was no smile in Chiaki's eyes.

"Hey! Chiaki… are you angry?"

"A bit."

"… Because I forgot about you earlier?"

"No."

So why?

"Why are you angry then?"

"I'm so jealous of Kirisaki-san."

Holding her bag, Chiaki bulged her cheeks out and said, "Naruto… recently, you are all Kirisaki-san this and Kirisaki-san that."

"That was because…"

Years later, when I think back, I finally understood. Although I felt that Chiaki wouldn't change no matter what, but her real characteristic — I had a feeling… that 'the current Chiaki' and 'Chiaki from that time' were different.

"I want Naruto to care about me as much as her!"

"Hah, what are you saying? I always care about you."

Chiaki knocked on my's head.

"That hurt! What are you doing?!"

"That because Naruto is Idiot!"

A while later, we came to Kirisaki's house.

"No matter how many time I look it, This house feel scary."

"So? Are you scared now?" Chiaki rang the doorbell.

"Wow, did you just ring the doorbell?"

"Yes."

"You should let me mentally prepared myself."

"Who cares about you?" That so rude Chiaki-san.

But there is no reaction from Kirisaki's house. It was the same when I arrived after school. The time was around 7 o'clock, she should be at home. That was why I decided to attack 'right now'.

"No one answered."

"No one — ah, Ch… Ch… Chiaki! What are you doing?"

"This…"

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

"Is this what they call a combo strike?"

"What will you say to her family?"

"Apologize."

"Sound more serious about it! What if they scold you ~?" I kept talking, but Chiaki had already ignored me.

Ten seconds passed…

"I see…"

I looked at the big house. In other words, no matter how many times we rang the doorbell, no one would come.

"… Could it be that she had gone out already?"

"That early in the morning? I doubt it."

"…Then… could it be that the bell is broken?"

"Didn't you hear it ring?"

If it was broken, then where did the 'ding dong' sound come from? I considered for a moment — then I decided to keep going.

"Hey! You can't just go in on your own ~"

"I will only take a look around in the garden." I opened the gate and entered.

If they get angry because of that, I will just apologize.

"Maybe she is sick and can't come out?"

Unless I see her, I won't believe that.

"Wait here, Chiaki."

"What? But I want go in."

"Just wait here, okay?"

My childhood friend is a good girl. To go into other's house without invitation — this is 'a bad thing'. To tell the truth, I was excited.

Kirisaki's house was a two floor building, which was surrounded by a square wall. The garden was large enough to play football.

"Ack — the first floor's door was closed, even the windows were covered."

I had no way to look inside. So I looked up to the second floor. The balcony's window was opened. So whoever was inside forgot to lock it after they went outside…

"They were so careless."

But this is my chance. I grinned and looked around.

"Good, that will do."

There was a tree branch that went straight to the balcony. What do you think I will do? Of course…

"Hey, yo!"

I climbed the tree. I climbed to the branch and made sure it was sturdy enough.

"Yo!"

I jumped and successfully landed on the balcony.

"Haha… I'm amazed at myself ~ I feel like I'm Lupin."

Easy to get full of myself — that was one of my specialties.

"Alright."

I could't ignore my dirty shoes and go inside, so I left them outside and entered through the window.

"Sorry for intruding."

I muttered. The light wasn't turned on, so it was hard to see.

"Parents… No, is this Chitoge's room?"

Due to my limited vision, I could only guess. It is way bigger than my room… but my room is much cleaner. Even though I'm a boy, I felt like I should clean it up a bit. Previously worn clothes were thrown everywhere. The table was turned into a make-shift wardrobe. On her bed, there were game consoles, CD's and manga. The TV was showing a game show.

Just from my first look, I already understood one thing. …Chitoge was spoiled by her parents. Maybe she is the only child. I looked left and right, and then…

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I noticed something near my leg…

"… I thought that you weren't at home."

"Hah… um…"

Chitoge was sleeping in front of her game console. She looked like a frog which had just been run over by a car… She probably played a game until she fell asleep… Her pink pajama's buttons were all opened, revealing her navel…

"…"

Don't make weird assumption about my silence. I have no hidden desire to watch Chitoge. I have no interested in girl who used fake breasts! But, but… if her parents saw me now, there is no way I could defend myself. I should go back… that was what I thought.

In a corner, I saw something strange.

"What is that?"

Some 500ml plastic bottles which were filled with a yellow liquid.

"…"

I carefully examined a bottle.

… I… I have heard that… a hikikomori who is addicted to gaming… will not move away from the TV even if they needed to go to the restroom… Inside those bottles… could it be…

"…Ki… Kirisaki… you… Did you…?!" You did THAT ?

I broke into cold sweat… And then…

"… Um?"

Chitoge turned her body. This time, her chest was all exposed. I quickly turned away.

… I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!

"Um… Oh… Ah… My voice…"

Still sleepy, Chitoge made a not very lady like posture and took a bottle…

"Hey hey…"

What are you going to do? I tried to speak, but it was too late. She already opened the bottle and…

"Gulp gulp gulp… Ha!"

"What did you drink?"

"… Naruto?"

"I'm done for."

Because of her shock, she forgot her current state. She blinked a few times then shouted.

"Na… Naruto!? Why — Why are you here?"

She is fully awake now.

"First thing first, cover your chest!"

"Ha? Ya!"

Finally noticing her clothes, Chitoge threw the bottle away and quickly did up her buttons.

"… Did you see?"

"No, I didn't."

"It's good then… No, it's not good!"

So is it good or not?

Chitoge suddenly stared fiercely at me, "Wha… What… What is going on! Answer me!"

"First, answer my question!" I pointed at the bottle, "What is inside that bottle?"

"Huh? Carbonated soda?"

"You mean urine?"

"I can't drink that! You scared me!"

"What a misunderstanding…!"

Phew…! Thank god! I knew that she was a strange girl, but thankfully she didn't drink her own urine.

"Why are they lying in a corner of the room?"

"Because after I received them, my maid said that she would throw the box away, so I had to take them out! I planned to take them to the refrigerator, but I forgot."

" …Ah, I see."

Unsettled, Chitoge grinned, "So, Naruto? Why are you in a girl's room?"

"Ah… that… er…."

"Ha! Could it be — that you were here to spend the night?"

"It is morning now!"

"Oh…"

Chitoge looked outside at the bright balcony.

"That means… you came in here before sunrise?"

"What will you do if I say 'yes'?"

"Oh! Wah… that!"

Chitoge was embarrassed.

"Re… really?"

"No."

"Don't joke with me!" Chitoge yelled.

Kuh… she looked like a beast… I made a beast tamer posture.

"Calm down, okay?"

"How can I calm down in front of a stranger who broke into a girl's room?"

Yeah, that made sense.

"Let me explain. I didn't come here before sunrise, nor did I plan to harm you."

"You said 'harm?'"

"Don't yell! What if your parents come!?"

"My dad is away because of work! And don't scold me!"

"… So your dad is away… That's good…"

"You had a suspicious expression just now."

She is sharp. Too sharp.

''However… this situation… We are alone…

"Alright — Chitoge."

"What do you want to do?"

After all this chaos, I finally got to the main topic, "Good morning. I came to get you — let's go to school."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	51. Tale of Fallen Hero II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So cool! So beautiful! It doesn't look like my own room anymore!"

Kirisaki's household, second floor. Chitoge's messy room had changed so much just after a few minutes of cleaning.

Chiaki opened the windows. "Hey Kirisaki-san, you can't! You have to button your clothes!"

"Alright ~" Just like a kid who was taking orders from her mother, Chitoge replied.

Good. She buttoned her chest area! "Say, your pajamas look quite normal." Because of her usual strange clothes, I thought that she would have some more weird clothing.

"Ah, pervert! Where did you look since the beginning?" Chitoge covered her chest.

"… You are too self-conscious."

"Naruto, what did she mean by 'since the beginning?'"

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! Don't make weird assumptions!"

At last, we finally succeeded moving Chitoge out of her bed.

"Let's go to school. Still, your room is such a mess."

"Ugh… I'm so sorry — Oh right, right. I have to clean up my room now, so Naruto should go to school first!" Chitoge started talking nonsense.

If I was alone, then true, it would be a problem. I knew that cleaning the room was just an excuse. But I had Chiaki on my team.

I pushed Chiaki forward and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you ~ Kirisaki-san. I'm your classmate, My name is Chiaki Aihara."

"Nice to meet you too Aihara-san. Wow… your really a cute boy."

"I'm a girl!"

After they finished their introductions, I said, "Hey Chiaki. Kirisaki said she has to clean this room so before she can go to school."

"In that case, let me help too!"

My childhood friend who love butts into other's affairs had activated her old man mode.

"No! Let me help you!" She was so excited.

"Ah… then… please."

Chitoge was overwhelmed, showing an 'I miscalculated!' expression. You deserved it!

"Okay, leave it to me ~ Hey, Naruto, go outside."

"Why?"

"Idiot, do you want to see a girl changing?"

"Ah, I see. Then I will wait outside."

A few minutes later — I received the signal from Chiaki and returned. The room was sparkling, even the air felt fresher. The garbage was placed in a corner, everything was perfect.

"Chiaki-chan is so amazing! Do you want to work here as a maid?"

"Ahaha, it's nothing ~"

"I see that you have finished cleaning. But Chitoge is still in her previous clothes."

"Because ~ Chitoge-chan refused to change."

"Ahaha ~ " Are you a kid?

"It can't be. Chitoge, are you going to go to school in your pajamas?"

"What are you talking about? My room is so nice, I want to go back to sleep."

"Hey, wait! That's not what you said earlier!"

"I changed my mind! Good night ~" She jumped on her bed and immediately crawled under her blanket.

Really… I merciless pulled her blanket. "Get up! Listen to other people! I told you that I'm here to pick you up!"

"Don't ~ wanna ~! I ~ want ~ to ~ sleep!" She held firmly onto her blanket and resisted.

"Naruto should listen to other people too! I told you before that I don't want to go to school!"

"But we promised to go to school!"

"Yes, 'go to school tomorrow.' Is it tomorrow?"

Agrghhh! She is so good with sophistry!

"I came here because you didn't keep your promise!" I pulled the blanket off.

That caused Chitoge, who was holding on it to fall on the floor — _thud!_ "That hurt… my butt…"

Still sitting on the floor, Chitoge said, "You are so annoying, Naruto."

But she was looking at Chiaki instead of me. She seemed to ask 'does he always act that way?' Chiaki firmly nodded.

"Because butting into other's affair is Naruto's specialty, just like a predator specializes in hunting."

"Don't compare me to something so disgusting!"

"Hm… I see… it's easy to understand."

That was what Chitoge said. What a rude girl.

"Anyway, today I had prepared to skip school before coming here. So you should be aware that I have made up my mind."

"Since the beginning, I think that although Naruto said you were worried about me you actually only wanted to do whatever you like."

"That's right. So what?"

I returned the question. I've already accepted that all those talks about my habit of 'butting into other's affairs, causing trouble for others' are all nonsense. So, I always thought 'I did that because I wanted to.' I also think it is cooler this way.

"Wow, you have such disgusting expression on your face."

"Why did you suddenly badmouth me?"

"What are you thinking?"

First, apologize to me… I muttered, but proudly replied, "Of course, I'm thinking about how I could make you go to school."

"Ahaha? So, what can you think of? Can you think of even one?" Chitoge mocked me.

"True, I did make a promise to 'go to school tomorrow' with you. But you will just find another reason tomorrow to skip it."

"I'm not like that. But that's how girls are."

"So I came here to pick you up directly. No matter what kind of situation occurs, I will not allow you to skip school today."

"Ho… But you are too late. I don't want to go to school today."

This is not something you should say so proudly!

"I can see that already — at least give me a reason."

Should I ask her 'why don't you want to go to school today?' But she would reply with 'because I want to sleep in.' I need to ask her 'why did you stay up late last night?'

"Ahaha — so you finally ask this."

Chitoge slowly stood up and smiled mischievously.

"The reason I stayed up late — is because —"

"Because you played this game?"

Her words interrupted, Chitoge fell backward.

"— Yeah, that's right… but my rhythm is disturbed."

I understand what you are feeling. Because Chiaki only knew how to speak in her own rhythm, so when you speak with her, your rhythm will be disturbed… Of course, since I had spent so much time with her, it would be more accurate to say that I'm used to her rhythm.

I looked back at the game console and the TV. Just like Chiaki said — Chitoge probably played this game until morning and fell asleep because of her exhaustion.

"Is this game that interesting?"

"Not exactly."

Hmmm?

"I got bored after five minutes, so I slept after that."

I see. Yeah, I didn't see her play that fighting game again. She only tried out the newest game that she hadn't tried before. What a time-killer expert…

"So that's not the reason you stayed up late?"

"Yes. Before that, I played another game."

Chitoge walked to the computer and turned it on. The screen immediately brightened.

"Wow, so amazing. Is that the legendary 'desktop'…?"

"Hmhm ~ how is that! This is the newest model." Chitoge said proudly, she quickly opened the browser.

"Is that your internet home page and stuff?"

"Yes. I'm now playing Imouto-City."

"Imouto-City?"

"Yes, Imouto-City. Short for Imouto-City Game."

"?" A big question mark popped out of Chiaki's head.

"Eh? You don't know? That…"

Chitoge thought for a while, then…

"I can't think of any explanation. Naruto, please?"

"I have no idea what Imouto-City is about."

"For real? Are you an idiot! Imouto-City is a web game!"

"Okay."

Good, it's easy to understand.

"There is a huge little sister fetish in society now. Imouto-City took that chance and became very popular in the SNS."

"I see." Nope, I didn't understand it at all.

"Wow, so Chitoge-chan is a computer expert ~" Chiaki, I'm sure that you also didn't understand anything. So please don't say anything unnecessary.

"… Chi… Chiaki-chan? Did you look down on me in secret?" See? The computer expert's face is twisting now.

"What? I'm not."

You aren't lying, but such words are useless against someone who thinks that you looked down on them. I tried to change the topic.

"So, Imouto-City is…?"

"One of the reasons I don't want to go to school! I became addicted to this game. Even though it's a simple game, it made people forget about time ~"

"By the way, how many reasons do you have in total?"

"Ha, I lost count after 100."

"That's two digits more than I expected!"

But she didn't sound like she was lying. Then what could I do? Solving them one by one would be too time consuming.

"…"

"Uh? Naruto, why don't you say something? Did you give up already?"

"Yeah, I give up."

Truth to be told, Chitoge's 'more than 100 reasons not to go to school' wasn't complete nonsense. Even I had to admit that studying is boring. We are forced to study knowledge that we may or may not use in the future, and we lose half a day in class.

Sometimes a teacher yelled at us for no reason, sometimes we met with classmates that we don't like, sometimes there are bullies. Just like adults' society. School is not a good place. And we don't receive pay for going there. It's unbearable. However, people still go to school.

Why? Because their parents said so? Because it's a habit? Or they just do it because others are doing the same thing? Is going to a good company in the future worth the time we spent on going to school? Everyone might have different answers for this question, but for me… I'm not going to school because of my habit, that's for sure.

Actually, I have never thought about the question 'why do I have to go to school?' But now that I think about it — I realize that there is nothing good about school. 'I could have fun for the rest of my life even without going to school' — Chitoge's words rang in my head. I can't lie to myself anymore. Her words were right. So…

"I give up on trying to 'remove the reasons that make you don't want to go to school.'" I smiled.

"Instead, I will make a reason for you 'to go to school!'" That's right. That's the only way.

I go to school every day without a reason, although partly because of habit, but also because it's fun. Not to mention that my mother will scold me if I skip school. There are a lot of unpleasant things at school, but I could chat about silly things with my friends, I could help solve problems. At least, for me, school is a paradise.

Haha… how about it? Was I cool? I secretly took a peek at Chitoge.

"… Ha ~"

She didn't even listen to me! Ah forget it! I reboot my enthusiasm and said, "So, 'the battle to return to school,' 1st round now begins! Chiaki show her 'that!'"

"Huh? What is 'that?'"

"That is that! What I told you during lunch break yesterday."

"Ah, that! ~ Mmm, here ~"

With sleepy eyes, Chitoge asked, " … Naruto, what is that?"

"Hmph… this is my secret weapon."

"Secret… Weapon?" Chitoge slightly narrowed her eyes.

Good. Just you wait.

While keeping my eyes on Chitoge, I offered a hand to Chiaki and signaled her to give me 'that'.

"Here, Naruto"

"Mmm." I grinned.

"Take this Chitoge! This is our present for you!"

I gave her 'that.'

"What is that? A paper?"

"A greeting card with everyone in our class's signature. Everyone encouraged you to come to school again — how is that? Are you moved?"

"Are you purposely trying to provoke me!?" Chitoge roared in anger.

 _Whack!_ She used the greeting card to slap me!

"What are you doing?"

"That's my line! Are you an idiot! Is that something you could show to someone who doesn't want to go to school?" Chitoge continued, furious, "If you don't give me a good explanation, I will not get up anymore!"

"Why?"

"Kuh kuh… You really don't understand… do you? Each of these greetings are like a curse for me! It made want to go to school even less!"

"I see. That's how it is, right?"

"Yes!" She crawled to a corner of the bed, hugged herself and muttered, "It's just like using Holy Water on an Undead race… ah… Why can't you understand Naruto!? I'm weak against it!"

As if I know!

"So 'the battle to return to school' 1st round is a failure."

"You mean you have a second round?"

Oh, I have a lot in my bag ~

"Of course I did — in my opinion, almost all the fun of school is related to 'friends.' Club activities, break time, after school — you could spend time with your friends during that time."

"Ok, maybe."

Good. Good.

"Playing at home without going to school; while it isn't a bad idea, making friends at school is fun too. So, the second round of 'the battle to return to school' is inviting you to a club!"

When I think back about that day, I realized that my options to solve that problem were quite limited. That was what I said to Kuroneko too.

"Club activities?"

She seemed interested

"How was it Chitoge? Why don't you give it a try? You could make friends, and by the way, they could help fix your strange clothes too."

"That last sentence is unnecessary! My clothes don't need to be fixed!"

"Oh right, right (bland voice) — so, do you want to join?"

"Don't wanna!"

"Why? Isn't that interesting? You could go to the game center after school. If you are worried then I will join that club too."

"… You… are… so… annoying." Chitoge sighed.

It looked like my second round failed too.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yes?"

"If I let you touch my breast, will you go back?"

"You don't want to go to school that much!?"

"Yes."

Chitoge seemed embarrassed.

"How… about this?"

"Hm…"

What should I do…

"Naruto why are you hesitating?"

"… I'm not?" It's because you are right next to me, Chiaki.

I tried to make myself as convincing as possible and answered Chitoge's proposal.

"… Chitoge, do you think that I will take the bait so easily?"

"You seem to have already taken the bait to me."

"I have not!"

That's right. Even if I touch them, I wouldn't feel anything!

"…"

Chitoge was thinking hard — She probably was trying to figure out how to make me give up. In that case, sorry Chitoge, there is no 'give up' in my dictionary. After a while, Chitoge spoke again.

"Hey… just now, that greeting card… did you force everyone to make it?"

What is that idiot talking about?

"It's not nice to make it like that. I did make the proposal, but everyone took part in it by their own will. Hm hmph, that's because of my reputation at school."

"Ah, then another question. Do you two… know about the school's website?"

"Nope."

"No."

Both Chiaki and I replied. I thought about that for a second…

"Is that an H website?"

"Of course not! Naruto is a pervert!" Chitoge yelled at me.

"To put it simply, this is a website created by students. Most of it is a forum for cell phones — do you understand now?"

"Yes?"

"Somewhat."

"So our school used '2chan' for that too."

Chitoge nodded.

"You are anonymous there, so you can badmouth the teachers, make rumors… in there without worry."

"Alright, so what? Why are you talking about that now?"

"Naruto's actions were posted on that website."

"Really!? Why?"

"Please wait —" Chitoge pressed a few button on her cell phone and gave it to Chiaki.

"Here, Chiaki-chan. Can you please read that part for Naruto to listen?"

"Mmm…" Chiaki slowly looked at the screen.

 **—** **What is Namikaze doing? (class 2 girl)**

 **—** **Namikaze the class rep has appeared! Last year I was in the same class with him (class 3 boy)**

 **—** **During lunch break yesterday, Namikaze-kun asked everyone to make a greeting card for Kirisaki-san! (same class girl)**

 **—** **Namikaze is so annoying (class 3 girl)**

"… That's what they said."

"Those bastardddddddddddds!" I trusted them, yet they betrayed me?

Chitoge said, "Look? Everyone is tired of you! From the looks of it, you forcefully made everyone to sign that. All of them agreed because you are so annoying, not because they are worried about me."

"— Hey."

I suddenly growled. I could no longer ignore Chitoge's words.

"What? Are you angry?"

"Of course. Do not repeat that no one at school is worried about you again. It's absolutely not possible."

"…"

Chitoge's eyes widened… Oh damn… Is she angry?

I whispered to Chiaki, "… Did I mess up?"

"No, it's not like that." Chiaki shook her head and smiled with Chitoge.

"Chitoge-chan… I hope that you can trust Naruto's words."

"Um… well… it's not like I can't…"

Even those words are the same, but if Chiaki said that instead of me, everyone would believe it easily. Why… I'm the famous class rep here…

"But… but if everyone were truly worried about me… then it's harder for me to go to school!"

"Why is it harder to for you?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Chitoge's face reddened, she spoke her true feelings.

"… It is, right?" I laughed.

"What are you laughing about? What are you going to do?"

"Alright… your solution is…"

I suppressed my excitement and thought carefully — I pat Chitoge's back.

"Then think about everyone too! Hey Chitoge, what would make you want to go to school again?"

"Ha… You should ask yourself that question."

"Is that the simplest solution?"

"Yes it is…" Chitoge sighed.

"Now, I think that Naruto is different from others."

Am I cool?

"…"

Chitoge became silent again.

I casually asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Hey! Why are you always butting into other people's troubles? Mind your own business!" Chitoge yelled.

But she quickly regained her usual mood afterward.

"Um — so — 'think of a reason to make want to go to school'… If I tell you that reason, will you do it?"

"Yes, leave it to me." I grinned.

"Naruto." Chiaki sounded like she was scolding me.

"Is that alright?"

"Since we have come this far, we can't change her mind unless we do that."

It's meaningless if I just force her to come to school. I have to let Chitoge think 'class rep Naruto, I want to go to school.'

"Besides, speaking with her is unexpectedly fun. I would be happier if Chitoge came to school."

"So, Chitoge. Imagine that you are Kaguya-hime, tell me your wishes."

'The current me' would have never said something like that.

"…"

"What?"

Don't look at me like that, I'm embarrassed too. Then, her eyes shifted from me…

"Hm… what should I do…?"

She laughed 'heehee' and made an Ok hand signal.

"Ok, I got it. I accept your condition." Chitoge sat down on her chair and said, "Then, if Naruto could buy what I asked, then I will go to school."

"What an easy request. Leave it to me." I immediately replied.

Chiaki was looking at me with a puzzle expression.

Chitoge thrust her finger at me and said, "Then I won't hold back. Go to Hill's road and buy the limited time shop's mascot character."

"Sorry, I think I misheard you."

Limited time shop? Mascot character? What is that?

"Chiaki, do you know what Chitoge is talking about?"

"I think that she is asking you to buy something for her…"

Seeing that, Chitoge showed a surprise expression.

"Hill's road means the road with lots of shops, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Both Chiaki and I nodded.

"Limited time shop meant the shop at the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Mascot character — is a newly released cute one — its name is 'Naruto-chan.'"

"Naruto-chan?" Chiaki looked at me.

"No, no, it's not me."

"Yes, yes, it's called 'My Lovely fox Naruto-chan.'"

"You shut up for a minute!"

"Here, I will show you." Chitoge spun in her chair and showed us a picture on her computer.

" _Clang clang_. Here is my favorite mascot 'Naruto-chan!'" There was a small orenge fox doll on the screen.

"Heehee, this is a character from a recent famous anime! Don't be shy, come and look at how cute he is!"

"Wow, so cute…" Even Chiaki seemed excited.

"Cute? This one?" I only felt angry when I looked at him.

"Hey, Chitoge, why does this fox look so sleepy… or rather, his eyes seem completely dull."

"Because he was abandoned by humans. Aren't his arrogant eyes cute?"

"They are not!"

"Ah?"

"But he is so cute…"

Looks like I have completely different views compared to girls.

"If Naruto had those kind of eyes too, I think that you would look even cooler."

"No thanks!"

Don't compare me to a doll. I definitely will not make those kind of arrogant eyes.

"Anyway, in short, you wanted me to buy this doll for you?"

"No, no. I wanted you to buy something with the picture of 'Naruto-chan' printed on it."

"What do you want then?"

"This one." Chitoge showed me another picture.

… A pair of underwear.

"Naruto! I want you to buy these 'Naruto-chan underwear!'"

"How could you make such request!?"

"But you told me to imagine myself as Kaguya-hime!"

"… Urgh." I did say that… but I never thought it would turn into this.

"Eh? Could it be that it would be too difficult for a boy to buy girl's underwear from an underwear shop?"

Hey, did you make that unreasonable request in order to force me to give up? Yeah, that did sound like Kaguya-hime.

"By the way, Naruto is going to pay for them!"

Another attack. As a sixth grade student, going into an underwear shop to buy a pair of underwear is hard enough, but she wanted me to pay too?

"Just exactly how much do these 'fox underwear' cost?"

"3000 yen."

"Toooooooo expensiveeeeee!" I immediately objected.

"Naruto, you need to count the ticket cost to travel to that Hill's road too. Total cost would be around 1000 yen."

"Ugh!"

…It's out of the question then. Even if I took all the money from both mine and my sister's piggy bank it wouldn't be enough.

Any sixth grade student can confirm as to how restricted their money is. In my opinion, Japan's subway's tickets are too expensive. Around 20 yen is okay.

"Heeheee… this is Chitoge-hime's request. ❤ I will go to school if you fulfill this . Although I think that your pocket money ~ will probably be a little tight ~ ."

"Ughhhhhhh…"

I felt very troubled. Impossible… it's impossible…

"Ahahaha — what are you gonna do, class rep? Don't tell me you are going to say 'it can't be helped' and just give up? What a pity ~ I want to go to school ~ If Naruto could fulfill my request, I will definitely go to school! I will even say this in front of the whole class 'Thank you, Naruto-sama for giving me those underwear as a present'."

What a pity ~ pity ~ Chitoge is clearly having fun. "I won". A landslide victory… She was probably thinking that way.

I grit my teeth and looked at Chitoge who was getting carried away — as if I could let it end like this.

"… Did you say?"

"Ah? What, what? Hehehe, sorry, I didn't hear you ~"

"'I will definitely go to school' — did you say that?" I grinned fearlessly.

Chiaki gave me a puzzled look. I took a deep breath.

"In the world, there is nothing that could end with just 'It can't be helped!'" I declared.

"Chitoge! Just leave it to me!" That is my favorite line.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ212** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Two days after I received 'Chitoge-hime's request.' In front of Kirisaki's household. Still in her pajamas, Chitoge looked at the underwear in my hand in shock.

"Take it! You wanted it? Come on, put it on!"

"You are lying… You must be lying… You really bought them? For me?"

Chitoge snatched it away from my hand.

"Wow… it's still warm…"

That's because I was just holding it in my hand.

"Good. Put that on. Then come to school with me."

"Ugh… Naruto you really… you made me feel embarrassed too."

"But it is cool, isn't it?" I asked Chiaki who was standing next to me.

She quickly replied, "No it's not."

I turned back to Chitoge. She was carefully checking the underwear and cringed, "Kuh… Oh… this really is 'Naruto-chan underwear'… but!"

"But!?"

"But surely you didn't buy it yourself! You must have asked your mother to help — in that case, you didn't fulfill my request!"

As expected of a princess. I knew that you won't accept defeat so easily — I already predicted that you would say that. I took out my cell phone and showed Chitoge my evidence picture.

"Take a look!"

"Pervert!"

Chitoge's reaction was outside of my expectations.

"Hey, hey, don't yell so soon in the morning! You will disturb others!"

"That's all your fault!"

Chitoge took another look at my cell phone's screen.

"How could it be…? I have given you a request that a boy would definitely be unable to fulfill… How could you take that perverted picture…?"

Chitoge looked very troubled. On the other hand, Chiaki was smiling wryly.

"Naruto looked like he was having fun."

"Whatever."

True, it was very embarrassing. But I quickly regained my normal mood.

"Why did you wear those underwear?"

"Just a chance." I fearlessly replied.

Chitoge blushed madly, her eyes started to moisten.

"Giving a girl underwear that you already wore is major sexual harassment!"

"Hey, are you going to keep your promise? Go to school now."

"No, noisy! Yes, I have decided to go back to school starting today."

"Really?"

Now that I think back, my reaction back then was stupid.

"Yes. I'm not lying! Because of you… you…"

"Alright, alright, I know. So go get changed, okay?"

"… I was telling the truth."

And so. I ignored my sense of shame and finally finished the S-class mission 'Make Chitoge go back to school.' After that, I forgot all the nonsense Chitoge said about 'I have decided to go back to school.' Am I cool? In such a short time, I made Chitoge come back to school.

 **—** **Did Kirisaki-san really come back to school? (boy from the same class)**

 **—** **Who ? (class 2 girl)**

 **—** **Yesterday, Namikaze-kun declared that 'I will bring her to school the day after tomorrow.' Wasn't that why he skipped class today? Do you think that he could do it? (girl from the same class)**

 **—** **Poor Kirisaki-san. She was followed by a hot-blooded idiot. (class 3 girl)**

 **—** **Is he normal? During a lunch break a few days earlier, he knelt down and practically begged everyone 'I want to let Kirisaki know how fun school is, please help me' (boy from the same class)**

 **—** **It is disgusting to see how hard he tried. Did he really do that? Could it be that he loves Kirisaki-san? (class 3 girl)**

 **—** **Nope, he would try equally hard even if it was a boy (boy from the same class)**

 **—** **Hey, hey, could it be that he is GAY (class 3 girl)**

 **—** **He is a hot-blood, that's for sure. Although he is not a bad guy, but I can't bring myself to like him (boy from the same class)**

 **—** **But I'm happy to see Kirisaki-san again after so long (girl from the same class)**

 **—** **Me too me too! I was worried too (class 2 girl)**

 **—** **Because Chitoge-chan is so cute — (boy from the same class)**

 **—** **So all you care about is her face. Boys are all idiot (class 2 girl)**

 **—** **I might even have a chance to see her during exercise. Good Job, Namikaze (group of boys)**

During homeroom, our homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei, told the rest of our class, "Starting today, Kirisaki will come back to school.

"Yeahhhh —! The class roared in excitement.

"… See, I promised you guys that I 'woulld bring her back.'"

A girl sitting behind me whispered, "Hey, hey, Namikaze-kun. What you said a few days earlier became true."

"So you guys don't trust me that much — I'm a man!" I answered without looking back.

She pat my back, "Heh — you are so cool"

"Haha, do you like me already?"

"Of course not!"

At that time, Iruka-sensei continued, "Alright. Kirisaki, come in."

"Yes." The door was opened, and Chitoge came in in.

I never thought she was the same girl with the messed up pajamas a few days earlier. She looked like a different person… Why doesn't she keep wearing that…? Somehow, I felt a little embarrassed when I looked at her.

Chitoge choose that time to speak.

"… Ah… Um…" She paused.

"… Ah… That…" She paused again.

Hey, hey, what are you doing!

Damn… I didn't expect this.

'Someone who doesn't want to go to school suddenly goes to school' — it caused quite a lot of pressure on her. I never thought that far ahead. I was too optimistic to think that she would easily fit in with everyone. Reality is not that simple…

"… Ah… um…"

She was unable to say anything…

… Not good. If she failed… she might… never want to return to school again…

… That was a bad calculation on my part. I — have to do something!

"Kirisaki!"

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to me.

"… Naruto?" Even Chitoge is shocked.

I will show you an example!

"Come on! Tell them how cool I was when I brought you back to school!" If you are too nervous to say anything let me share your embarrassment!

Chitoge's eyes widened, she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Because… You are… an idiot."

She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed… Although it made me uncomfortable, at least she wasn't nervous anymore.

Chitoge took a deep breath and said, "I'm Chitoge Kirisaki. Please to meet you — everyone! It has been a long time!"

Wow! Everyone started applauding. There is no need for a leader, everyone started clapping their hands and whistled.

"…Wow…" Seeing everyone's reaction, Chitoge had a bewildered look. Because of her embarrassment, she was blushing.

I showed a smile and said, "See, didn't I tell you…" Everyone was looking forward to see you again. Mission complete. I whispered to myself.

Chitoge's expression relaxed…

"Heeheee… thank you everyone."

"Oh right, oh right. There is something I have to say — because of a promise."

"Hmmm?"

What is she saying? What promise?

Chitoge looked at me and said in embarrassment, "Naruto-sama, thank you for the underwear!"

She told our class about my disgusting method to bring her back school.

The same day, after school — in a nearby park. Chiaki, Karin and I were sitting on a bench.

"Really… Kirisaki-san… she really said that…?" Karin asked.

"Ahahaha… homeroom wasn't over, yet all the boys already gathered around Naruto's table, our class turned into chaos ~" Chiaki said while holding her stomach, laughing so hard.

"It's not a laughing matter. I was planning to explain myself, but those girls were already screaming — and those boys had already rushed to my table — it was too late when Iruka-sensei intervened… Explaining things to them is going to be very troublesome!"

"Ah? But it is a misunderstanding, right?"

"Of course! Unless I quickly solve this misunderstanding, I will be called PantsMan until I graduate."

"Didn't they call you that already, Mr. PantsMan?"

"Shut up Chiaki!"

Ugh… I wanna die already.

"Kirisaki-san looks like she is having fun."

"Mmm."

She was immediately surrounded by our classmates. From the looks of it, she would be fine even without me now.

"That is why — Mission Complete."

"Good work Naruto. You tried hard this time too, you really cool." Karin give me pat on the back.

"Kukuku, of course."

"Idiot, don't get full of yourself." Chiaki elbowed me.

I'm the famous class rep, but Chiaki and Karin still treats me the same. I have heard this line many times before, but I can't get enough of it… I felt happy every time everyone said that. Or maybe…it's one of the reasons that kept me going. Maybe I went all out to help others in order for Karin and Chiaki to praise me.

"But Naruto… You did try to act tough…"

"I'm not. I still act normal." I don't like it when Karin denied something I did.

Karin shook her head. "Naruto is still so kind as usual…"

"Hey…" Don't make it out like I'm an idiot.

"But recently I felt you aren't exactly the same as before."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure myself… I think you have a little anxiety."

"…"

I couldn't say anything back because Karin hit the bull's eyes — no, not really. Because she pointed out something about me that even I myself didn't know. Because that was Karin, I unconsciously spoke my mind out.

" I… Anxiety? Why?"

Karin showed me a surprise expression — but she quickly smiled gently.

"Even you don't know. As expected of Naruto."

"Hey, don't joke with me. I'm not feeling anxious."

It must have been a lie. When I talked with Karin, I felt very calm. To put it bluntly, I wouldn't worry even if I was going to die really soon. It's definitely not because we had known each other for a long time. It's because she is Karin that I felt calm. If this was someone else, I would have kept trying to act tough.

"… Well yeah… you are right… I feel a little anxious. Like if I don't try harder something bad will happen."

Chiaki and Karin listened to my unreasonable rant without a hint of boredom.

"I feel that Naruto has tried hard enough." Karin repiled.

"Yeah, I have tried hard." Only the Naruto Namikaze from elementary school would say that.

"… I have tried hard, so why am I feeling anxious?"

"Maybe you felt that your effort was not accepted by others?" Chiaki put her hand on her chin

"Hm… Maybe."

"Don't go over-thinking about it, okay? It's just my guess."

"No, no, it's something very important to me. Because… you and Karin who understand me better than anyone. So I always rely on you two help."

"… I see."

After that, during the first semester, Chitoge often skipped school too. But at least she comes to school twice out of every three days. Although she was welcomed by everyone, but it didn't look like she immediately wanted to go to school every day. I should show her how fun school is.

After I brought her back to school, I immediately set a higher mission for myself. That was what happened that day, when a girl asked me this, "Class rep, will Kirisaki come to the trip with our class?"

"How could I know?"

"Because, Kirisaki-san will think that it's too much of a trouble."

"You are right."

Even without asking, I could guess that her reaction would be 'School trip? Pass, pass.'

"So I want to ask you to persuade Kirisaki-san. You succeeded in bringing her back to school."

"You wanted me to persuade Kirisaki?"

"Please. Everyone is looking forward to see Chitoge-san on this trip."

"I see… If you ask me… then I can't refuse."

I hit my chest, "Just leave it to me!" That is my usual, favorite line.

It's a good chance. I was thinking how to make Kirisaki realize that school is fun! Haha… prepare yourself, Chitoge!

"As expected of the class rep. I leave it to you!"

"Yup! Oh right, right! I'm looking forward to my super cool 'school bookmark.' Be sure to support me!"

"Class rep! From the bottom of my heart, I beg you not to print your own photo on the school bookmark!"

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? The school bookmark last year was ultra-bad!"

"But my sister liked it"

"Who cares about your sister?!"

And so, after school, I went to the game center near the bus station. Just like before, since Chitoge wasn't home, I thought that she could only be here.

"Bingo."

Yup, she is here. She is now resting, not playing.

"Hey Chitoge, are you sleeping?" I tried asking her.

Still lying on the table, Chitoge said, "… This is 'the last form of I-don't-wanna-go-to-school-posture.' I don't like it… I want to be free…"

What are you saying you idiot?

"What I meant to say is… I have no more motivation."

"Hurry and get up!" I knocked on the back of her head, making the dummy girl yell.

"What are you doing!?"

"That is my line. Why are you lying down like this?"

"Because… just thinking about 'the school trip' makes me tired…"

"Ah? So you know?"

"I heard that from Iruka-sensei yesterday."

"Will you come?'"

"… I'm not going."

"Why not?! Come on! It's super fun!"

"That…"

"What?"

"I don't like how everyone keeps telling me to go."

"Why — everyone said that because they want you to come…"

"That… ah… I see."

"So will you come?"

"Nope, I will not."

"Then tell me why."

"My body is very weak, it can't be helped." Chitoge faked some coughs.

"It was too fake. I don't even want to yell at you anymore."

"I'm telling the truth… You see, I need my parents' approval to go on this trip right? My Father is away from home… so that can't be helped! Ah, what a pity."

"You could just write one yourself!"

She is making excuses. The problem is, in her opinion, school is more 'troublesome' than 'fun.' Then I should…

"Okay, I get it." I deeply nodded.

Chitoge narrowed her eyes. "I get a bad feeling from Naruto's 'I get it.' Every time you say that, you actually don't get it at all."

"From now on, I will make sure you enjoy school with everyone!"

"What are you saying?!"

"Come on, take a look at this! The school bookmark made by class rep Naruto!"

"Hey, who would like a bookmark with a picture of you…? Is this one of our school's seven mysteries, the cursed bookmark?"

"Did the bookmark I made last year turn into one of the seven mysteries?"

"It was very famous back then!"

"Why am I the only one who knows nothing about it?"

"By the way, I got a good laugh that time — and I'm not the only one!"

"I will make you change your mind! You will receive divine punishment!"

"My current state is already divine punishment!"

Chitoge glanced at me, "So? Are you going to make me happy this time too? Can you make my bad mood go away?"

What if I said… I'm looking forward to it?

"… Hm…"

Joy welled up in my chest and showed up on my face.

"Hahahahaha! Of course! Just leave it to me!"

I showed her my notebook.

"Let me show you how fun this trip is! First we will take a bus to the camping site, and then we have an outdoor party. The next day we have mountain climbing!"

"Ha…"

I ignored Chitoge's unhappy expression and maintained my brainwashing technique.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ213** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When the day of the trip arrived, everyone was happy.

"Hahaha… Look, they are acting like children!"

"Naruto, you too loud!" Chiaki scolded me.

I was sitting in the middle of the last row of seats. Next to me were Chiaki and Chitoge. That's right. I succeeded in convincing Chitoge.

"Ah ~ this is the first time I've been so far from home ~"

The beautiful hikikomori-sama kept her moist eyes on the glass windows. She really didn't want to go, did she?

"Haha… but since you are here, don't ever think of running away."

"You are a villain!"

"Chitoge-chan do you want some snacks?"

"Yes please!"

Chiaki and Chitoge — A lazy girl and a energetic girl — they suited each other so much!

"Say, you have been in the same class for a long time, right?"

"Yes ~ Naruto, Karin, and me. We both eat lunch together with Naruto ~"

Hearing her name, Karin turned back to us from her seat.

"Someone called me? Want to play cards?"

"Ah ~ it's not bad ~ the snack is good ~ let's trade with each other."

"Hey Naruto! Don't talk with girls all by yourself!"

"Too cheap! Let me join too!"

And so, some other classmates joined us.

"I was looking forward to this trip!"

"A girl's meal is the best!"

"Hey, you guys are going to help too."

"Boys have to learn how to make a meal!"

It turned into chaos.

Ah, before I forget. This is a three day two night trip. The first day we will set up camp to sleep. At night, we will split into groups of three and sleep together. During our first day, both boys and girls will prepare lunch and dinner together. Thankfully I'm in the same group with Karin.

"Haha, I can promise you all that Karin's food is better than your mom's! Just you wait!"

 _Clap clap_ Boys in my group started clapping.

"Na… Naruto… your praise has gone too far."

She was so easy to embarrass. You are so good at cooking, why don't you take pride in that? Why do you always act so modest? Next to us, Chitoge added, "…You guys look like an old married couple…"

"We're Not!"

"But — Karin is very skilled, I'm also looking forward to her meal." Chiaki praised Karin cooking skill too.

After that, Chitoge kept a distance from everyone else and took her cell phone out. Recently, cell phones could access the internet too, allowing her to play that imouto game.

"You really are a shut-in."

That happened in class too. She didn't talk with anyone.

"That's why I said I hate the camping trip. Say, when I first played Imouto-City, they said it was totally free to play. But now I have spent so much money in this, does that mean they lied to me?"

"And what could you do about that now?"

I understood that the first time you told me about it.

"Based on Chitoge's prediction, it's definitely not normal! Why didn't I hate it, but instead kept playing?"

Yeah, I could see that. I sighed and said, "True, you aren't suited for a camping trip. But as I have said before — going on the same bus, cooking and eating together, making camp and sleeping together — climbing the mountain and enjoy the view — all of this is fun. I think it's more fun than your game or anything!"

The 'current me' would have never said that. The 'Me from that time' didn't understand her hobby, thus I overlooked it. Half of the reason was what I saw on TV, but the other half — was because of Chitoge.

Compared to Naruko, Rias or Kuroneko, Chitoge was just a low-tier otaku. But at that time, I thought that because she loved games, she was already a hikikomori. I thought that there was nothing good about them.

"Ah, sometimes I forget that you are a hot-blooded boy — well, I hope you are right too."

Although Chitoge said that while smiling slightly, she didn't look that way like she hoped I was right.

"Yes. These are our last activities during our elementary school year — let's make it an unforgettable memory."

The bus had arrived at the camping site. We had passed by a lake before, so everyone expected to be able to go fishing and the like.

"Amazing — just like a fantasy world in a movie! So beautiful! But it stinks ~ Ah! The air is so fresh, so why can't I breathe? Could it be that my body can't handle this pure fresh air?"

"… What a quiet place ~ It would be nice if I could just live here my whole life…"

However, everyone had their different opinions. Today, we camped on wide open grassland. As far as our eyes could see, we saw grass, trees and the blue sky. And our camping site!

Although it was quite hot, our class was overflowing with youth, thus the heat didn't affect us! Everyone changed into sports clothes and listened to the camp's manager and our teacher's reminder.

"Hey, hey, Naruto, Chiaki-chan, isn't that bad? This is grass! So hot! It stinks!"

However, the idiot above made my life miserable. Still, I managed to endure it.

We had lunch consisting of curry, and barbecue for dinner. Karin's skill allowed us to enjoy an excellent meal. After that was the first day's climax — the campfire. Everyone gathered around the campfire and had fun.

During that time — I took Karin and went to a quiet place.

"Ya — so fun! The school trip is so fun!"

"Really, what are you saying, Jiji?"

"Nothing, baba." I continued teasing my cousin.

"About that, it's almost 'respect our elders day.' I need to make sure to pay a visit Jiraiya ojii-chan and Tsunade obaa-chan."

"How are they doing?"

"I heard that Jiraiya ojii-chan got in an accident. I didn't see him in the summer, so I planned to visit him this autumn."

"Really? I didn't hear anything about it."

"Ah, well, it's not anything worth mentioning. He still sounded normal. Last time I spoke with him via telephone, he gave me a machinegun-like rant."

Jiraiya ojii-chan dotes on us a lot, but sometimes he is very unreasonable. How could Tsunade obaa-chan marry such a man? I always felt that was a difficult question. She said, "One day you will understand too". What a bad omen.

"So I planned to go meet them, tell them about this camping trip to cheer them up and beg them for some pocket money."

"You aren't honest with yourself. You clearly want to meet them."

"I… I'm not."

"But… it's nice to have such a good relationship. I also want to visit Jiraiya ojii-chan and Tsunade obaa-chan too. It's been a long time since I last visit Konohana. "

Jiraiya Ojii-chan and Tsunade Obaa-chan run a candy store called "Konohana" in neighbor town. Naruko, Karin, and me used to play there everyday.

"Oh? How about we go together?"

"Ah… but, can I?"

"Yes. I planned to pay respect for you on that 'respect our elders day' too."

"Hey~ What do you mean by that ~! I'm going to get angry." My cousin hit me on the shoulder.

In front of us, in the distance was the campfire. The night was very comfortable. We didn't feel hot or cold. This made me remember Jiraiya Ojii-chan. It might be a bit too blunt to say it, but he always made me feel happy. Even as reckless as I was, I always enjoy spending time with Jiraiya Ojii-chan.

"I always think about Tsunade obaa-chan whenever I speak with you. I still don't know why though."

Hearing that, Karin smiled, "I don't know if I should feel happy or not when you say that."

"Haha, whatever. Still, although Tsunade obaa-chan is very scary if she gets angry, she is the forgiving type."

"I see. Then I could rest assured."

Karin is always calm. She could make other people around her feel calm too. I have never seen my gentle cousin get angry.

" — So warm."

" — Um."

We sat side by side, looking at the fire.

To tell the truth, this school trip was sooooooo fun! I started to feel sleepy.

Suddenly, Karin asked, "Say, Naruto."

"What?"

With sleepy eyes, I turned and see that Karin was looking down. Maybe because of the fire, her face was slightly reddened.

"Even after we become middle school students, let's stay together like this."

"Of course — I think that we could spend our entire lives together, We're family after all"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"Geez… Nevermind, just forget it." She gently smiled.

She seemed like to be in a good mood. If she had a tail, I bet she would have been shaking it in happiness.

Since I was in a good mood myself, I could tell that Karin was feeling the same. Normally, I couldn't do that, but today we understood each other. It made me very comfortable. That's right; I would always calm down whenever Karin was around. It's so hard to understand.

"Maybe being ordinary is something amazing too." I unconsciously said that.

Even I didn't know why I said it back then. I thought that she would ask me what I meant, but she didn't.

"How about — Naruto becomes ordinary too?"

"Haha."

At that time, I thought 'it's not so bad'… But I replied.

"No way."

Why did I try so hard? Even I didn't know.

"I see… but please don't be so reckless."

"Mmm."

"I will always be by Naruto's side."

There is no need to say that.

"I know. I have known it for a long time."

After the first day, we went back to our tent and sleep. If this was a manga, then the event 'go to the girls' tent would be next,' but unfortunately this is reality. We didn't sneak into the girls' tent, nor do they try to sneak into our tent. We just slept like a stone.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ214** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next day, I woke up at five; fully awake. I quietly left my tent and enjoyed the nice weather. Today is a beautiful day too.

"Hm — Yah… Not bad."

Compared to yesterday, I felt the weather today was much better. A night in a tent really did have some effect. Yesterday was the first time Chitoge had gone on a camping trip, we managed to do some indoor and outdoor activities together. Maybe I should go with my family sometime. Although my relationship with my sister had become a little strange recently.

When I asked her to come with me to the Cultural Festival.

"… Sorry. I can't go."

"I see. Do you have anything more important to do?"

"Yes. I want to go to the sport center."

"Sport center? You?"

Because my sister is so bad at exercise, I doubted my own ears when I heard her say that.

"I… I'm not going to do anything. I just want to watch a track competition."

"Hm — mmmm."

At that time, I didn't pay much attention to my sister's words. Now thinking back — maybe since that day, Naruko had already started trying.

"Ah right… right! Ah… during the previous sports competition, I ranked first in the walking contest!"

"Hmph — Last year I was ranked first too."

"Of course I know that. Onii-chan is amazing!"

"Right, right. Praise me more."

If I had a time machine, I would really want to go back in time and knock on this idiot's head.

"Maybe I should wait for Karin… but for how long…?"

"Did you call me, Naruto?"

"Wow!"

She suddenly showed up right next to me!

"Karin. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ah?"

"Forget it, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a morning walk."

"You got up so early."

I planned to get up early too, but she woke up even earlier.

"Because it's very refreshing and comfortable — do you want to walk together?"

"Yeah. We can watch the sky together."

"Mmm."

Really… Karin's 'activities' were always old-fashioned, totally in contrast to Chaki's. Probably because of that people called her nerd and uninteresting.

I walked side by side with Karin.

The second day, our plans included eating at a camping hotel, leaving our luggage behind and taking the bus to the mountain for hiking.

"I'm too weak for hiking. I strongly object!"

On the bus, in the last row of seats, Chitoge spoke some discouraging words.

"Chitoge-chan, if you like you could take the cable car to the top of the mountain ~"

"Really! I will take it then!"

"Chiaki, don't give her unnecessary information. I have already checked, this mountain is already suited for beginners."

"People said you could get to the top in just one hour. It's just a little longer than the distance an elementary school student goes each day."

Besides, the view is probably great. I'm looking forward to this.

We arrived at under the mountain. There were a lot of shops nearby, selling souvenirs and native things. We divided into groups and listened to Iruka-sensei's reminder.

"Although it's not a difficult road — if anyone doesn't feel well please speak up."

Before Chitoge could said 'Me, me, me.' I suppressed her.

"Um um um um … (don't block my mouth.)"

"It's not your body that doesn't feel well, it's your mind."

"Don't you think you are a bit too much?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go! Target: top of the mountain! I can see it! The majestic view!"

"Ah ~ what about the cable car ~? You could see the view much better from the cable car."

"Are you an idiot? You can't enjoy the view unless you go up on your own legs. Otherwise, it would be the same as seeing them via website or TV. If you said your body isn't feeling well, you will be left in the dust all alone."

"Uh… it seems to be very boring…"

"I know, right?"

"… Naruto, seems like you have gotten used to convincing Chitoge-chan," said Chiaki.

"Really? Hm, it's just like taking a dog out for a walk."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

While chatting, Chiaki and I led our six-student team on the hiking trails. At the foot of the mountain, there were a lot of flowers and trees, like a park, but the deeper we went inside the more rock we encountered.

Looking at the long way ahead made my adventure-seeking heart race. Truly, I love this stuff. Without thinking, I alone had caught up with the group in front of me.

"Hey!"

Since I'm the group leader, I need to take care of my team! I stopped, turned my head back —and waited.

"Please slow down guys —"

Two of my teammates passed by me. A few dozen seconds later —

"Ho… Ha… ha… hoh… I'm… gonna… die…"

"Are you okay, Chitoge-chan ~?"

Chiaki showed her concern for Chitoge, who was barely able to breathe. I spoke my true feelings out.

"You are so miserable. It hasn't been 30 minutes since we started."

"Ha — ha — That was why I told you… my body is very weak…"

"Yeah, I see that now. I thought it's just your excuse to not go to school."

Not only is your body weak, but I think it's more accurate to say that you lack stamina.

"If you can't walk anymore, how about I piggyback you to the top?"

"Ah~? No, no, there is no need…"

So you're still capable of being embarrassed?

"But… I will ask you if I truly can't walk anymore."

So you still can keep going.

"I understand — then please try your best. After enduring such hardship, the view from the top surely will be very beautiful."

"…Ha… ha… It better be."

"Chitoge-chan, if your body doesn't feel well, we could ask Iruka-sensei to take you back to the foot of the mountain…"

Chitoge shook her head and refused Karin's negative proposal.

"… I have come this far, so I'd better keep going till the end. If I went back now, it would be even more meaningless."

"That's right." I grinned.

Truly, Chitoge is lazy. But if it's something she thinks is 'interesting,' she would give it her all. So, what I have to do is enjoy this trip with her.

"Then — I will take the last position. Please ask someone else to take the lead." I shouted to my fellow classmates and slowed down.

Chiaki, Chitoge and I — the three of us walked side by side. When we arrived at the top of the mountain another 30 minutes had passed. In a clearing ahead, my classmates were chatting and joking with each other. They seemed to be taking a break after hiking.

And about Chitoge —

"Finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

She managed to arrive here on her own legs.

Despite having almost thrown up multiple times, whenever I offered to piggyback her to the top she always stubbornly shook her head and continued walking.

To show my admiration of her, I pat her back, "You have done it Chitoge! You are amazing!"

"It hurts so much! Don't pat me like that! Ah — I'm soooooo tired! I feel like I'm going to die right now!"

Chitoge dropped her bag on the ground and sat down immediately. She was drenched in sweat; breathing hard, she had probably run out stamina. Chiaki gave her an ice-cooled water bottle.

"Chitoge-chan. Here."

"Ah… Chiaki-chan… Thank you."

 _Gulp gulp gulp_ She drank the whole bottle in one go.

"Chitoge, take a break."

"I can't walk anymore ~"

"Haha, I see, I see."

"What are you happy for? I'm gonna take the cable-car down. I'm already so tired."

"Yes, you have done well. But I want to show you something else."

"Ha ~~~~~~~?"

She had never sounded so unwilling before. I smiled wryly and gave her my hand.

"Alright, give me your hand."

"…What are you going to do?"

"Just take my hand."

"Ah — what are you thinking?" Chitoge took my hand.

"Hey — yo." I pulled Chitoge to a standing position. "Alright, let's go."

"… To where?"

" — Just come."

I looked around and searched for a good position. Unfortunately — since we arrived late, all the good places had been taken by other people. But it wasn't a problem. That was the time for Naruto Namikaze to shine.

" — Alright"

My eyes stopped at 'this place.'

"Over here. That is not a bad place."

That place was higher than everywhere else, with a visible rock level. From there, we could surely see the view of this mountain.

"Let's go!"

"Ah, wait, wait."

Just like a rabid dog following food, I rushed forward. I easily jumped over the rope that was between myself and 'this place.'

"Yeah!"

In an instant, I had already climbed to the top of the rock. From there, I took a look toward the mountain's base.

"Wow — just like I imagined!"

There were no words to describe it aside from 'awesome.' I could see the rock-filled trails, the thick green forest and the mountain peaks. Although there is an old saying that only an idiot would enjoy a high place, but seeing this was worth being called idiot.

Full of excitement, I yelled to Chitoge below, "Chitoge! Come here! It's awesome up here!"

"Are you an idiot?! I'm not a monkey like you, I'm a human! And I'm already beyond tired!"

"Can you stop your mouth for a second?"

I cursed. We didn't mind such bad language anymore. Next to Chitoge was Chiaki, she also looked up to me.

"What are you doing Naruto? it's dangerous!"

"It's fine, this is child's play."

No matter what, I want to let Chitoge see this scene — I want to let Chitoge see how much fun a school trip is. That was my main mission when I came here. I will definitely make it a success. I said 'just leave it to me.'

"Chitoge! Come here!"

So I reached down to Chitoge and offered my hand. If she couldn't climb up, then I will pull her to me. It would be such a waste to not see this after coming this far — that was what I thought at that time.

Chitoge looked at my extended hand in confusion.

"Really, I already told you that I'm beyond tired."

She smiled wryly and took my hand. I could tell that she clenched my hand hard.

"You are so forceful. I won't help you if Chiaki-chan gets angry."

"Why are you mentioning Chiaki now?"

I pulled her to me. The space to put our feet was very limited, so I was very close to Chitoge.

"Haa… What a heavy task."

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm heavy."

"I think that you are around 50 kilograms."

"I'm not that heavy! I only weigh 24 kilograms!"

Chitoge took a deep breath and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Alright, alright — and so…"

To change the topic, I said, "— Look Chitoge. Enjoy this awesome view with me!"

"Hm, so what?"

I am the one who brought Chitoge to this place. To tell her that school is a fun place; that school is not somewhere that she should hate. It was simple, but I had to try my hardest to show her that. Now, whether my work was a meaningless struggle or not depended on her answer. I originally thought that 'butting into other's affairs' wasn't a bad thing. But still, I hope for a good reply.

So I glanced at Chitoge. She was looking forward — she didn't seem like she heard me

"Ah… they probably couldn't hear us up there… so, ah, Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"— You are so annoying."

"Ah?"

That wasn't the answer I expected. I was shocked.

Chitoge laughed and said, "Mmm… hehee, what? Did you expect me to say 'Oh, what a beautiful scene! I'm so moved!' like that?"

"Yes…" That's normal, right?

"But I can feel your passion. You better remember, not everyone will thank you because you do so many things for them. That's advice from the beautiful Chitoge for you."

Although Chitoge sounded like she was joking, I could tell that everything she said was her true feelings. Although I also had prepared myself… but I was a bit… no, I was deeply hurt.

"… I, everything I did for you, all of this is just butting in your business… isn't it?"

"!"

Hearing my response, first, Chitoge was surprised, then she narrowed her eyes.

"I-di-ot!"

"What?"

Did she just scold me? Seeing my eyes widen in surprise, she looked to the side.

"Idiot — idiot. Idiot — idiot. You, not only you are so annoying, you are also a big idiot."

"… Oh! I have no idea what you are thinking! Say, the one who call others an idiot is the idiot!"

I raised my objection.

"— Please say it in a language that I can understand!"

"Oh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Chitoge bit her lips, she looked very troubled.

"What I meant is, I —"

She turned to face me and was about to say something. But at that time, maybe she turned too fast.

"Ah — "

"CHI… CHITOGE!"

Even until now, I still don't know what she was about to say.

I tried to reach to Chitoge who was losing her balance in a futile attempt to catch her. The end result — Our fun school trip ended in the worst way possible. Just as I had hoped, it became one of my unforgettable memories.

 **—** **I heard that Kirisaki got a bone fracture because of Namikaze?**

 **—** **Yes, I heard that was because Namikaze asked her to go hiking. She was injured because Namikaze led her into an off-limit, danger zone.**

 **—** **Really? It's so horrible.**

 **—** **Poor Kirisaki. It would be better if Namikaze himself got injured.**

 **—** **Anyway, so that is the reason our school trip was ended one day early?**

 **—** **We are also angry too.**

 **—** **Recently, this guy is all full of himself. I already thought that someday he would cause something like this.**

 **—** **But I heard that Kirisaki's parents are away from home?**

 **—** **I heard that Kirisaki's parents caused chaos at school. Seems like Kirisaki didn't have her parent's approval to join in this trip.**

 **—** **There is a rumor that Namikaze told her to make a fake one.**

 **—** **I got the feeling that he would do that too.**

 **—** **Since the beginning, he already boasted that he will bring Kirisaki back to school.**

 **—** **So what is Namikaze's punishment?**

 **—** **I saw him go into the teacher's office, but nothing happened. So is he going to attend school as usual?**

 **—** **Ha? After what he did? For real?**

 **—** **Yes. Still he is a class rep, so they probably put him off.**

 **—** **This time, this is… Unforgiveable.**

After the school trip ended on the second day, we took the bus back to Chiba. I didn't remember what happened on the way back. When I recovered, I realized that I was about to apologize to the rest of the class. It was so embarrassing that I wanted to commit seppuku.

"I'm back…"

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." Dad said that to me.

That was when I heard the news that Jiraiya Ojii-chan had passed away.

"…Aaaahh"

Bad things kept happening to me — at that time, I didn't think that anyone in the world would understand me. Everyone will eventually have a family member pass away, but that was the first time I experienced that feeling.

"…It… couldn't… be…"

Just like everyone else, when I heard that news, my head was full of conflicting emotions… However, in the end, I didn't think about them anymore… Please allow me to tell the truth with a repentant heart.

At that time, all I could think of was Chitoge and what happened during the school trip — The person I loved the most had just died. I will never, ever see him again. Yet aside from that, I can't stop and think about her.

 _"About that, it's almost 'respect our elders day.' I need to make sure to pay a visit Jiraiya Ojii-chan and Tsunade Obaa-chan."_

 _"How are they doing?"_

What a joke.

Before the school trip, everything was fine… now everything was ruined.

"Damn… why did it turn out like this…?!" I slammed on my bed.

The next day — originally, this day was the third day of the trip, but because of me it turned into a boring self-study session.

After a night, I barely managed to recover my normal way of thinking. I made up my mind to do 'something that must be done' — or rather my last mission — before going to school.

I purposely changed my route to school to avoid Karin and Chiaki and went to school by myself.

Today, I will properly apologize to everyone.

Before I do this, I don't want to meet Chaiki and Karin. Karin probably already heard the news from my Mom, I don't want to hear some kind comfort.

I opened the classroom's door and immediately faced with a horrible atmosphere. An eye-catching empty seat caught my attention. The moment I entered the classroom, everyone's attention was on me. The room fell silent.

The silence continued for a few seconds — before it turned into a series of whisper. Karin looked at me like she was about to cry. Bathed in the hateful and criticizing gazes, I walked to my seat. At that time, someone called me from behind.

"Hey, don't you have something to say?"

That was one of my classmates.

"…I do."

I dropped my bag at my seat and went back to the podium at the front of my class. I took a look at everyone and bowed.

"I'm sorry, everyone! Because of me, the school trip had been cancelled. I'm very sorry!"

"Hah?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"How are you going to take responsibility for this!?"

"What about Kirisaki-san?"

"What if she can't come to school again?"

One after another, their voices rang out. Each of their words stabbed my heart like a knife. That was normal. That was acceptable. That was what I thought back then. In this world, you can't just fix everything by apologizing. I have to do something. No matter what. But I don't know what should I do— that feeling is unbearable.

I spent the entire night thinking about it, but I couldn't think of anything. I can't immediately heal Chitoge's wounds. I can't make her smile and go to school again. I can't convince the school for another school trip. I'm so powerless. I can't do anything. I don't even know how to end this. I can only apologize. That was all I could do now.

"Today, after school, I will visit Kirisaki. After I apologize to her, if her injury is better, I will ask her to come to school again."

"Are you going to repeat your mistake?"

"You didn't reflect did you?"

"You'll just make more problems for Kirisaki-san."

"Her parents will kick you out immediately. Why can't you see that?"

"It's better if you don't do anything."

So what do you guys want me to do? I screamed in my heart. But I didn't care. I was going to do what I felt like I should do.

"You can say whatever you want to me. You can hit me for all you like! But please! When Kirisaki comes back school, please continue like normal! Please smile with her, play with her, have fun with her! Although another school trip is impossible, don't let our last year in school end like this!"

"It's not your turn to say that!"

"Didn't it turn into that because of you?!"

"How are you going to take responsibility then?"

"What is the point of beating you? It will only ease your responsibility, making you feel better."

"You still want to take the show? Scum!"

My solution was just like pouring oil onto fire, everyone's rage keeps increasing. The classroom turned into chaos. Everyone kept shouting, the atmosphere was about to explode —

 _BANG!_ A loud sound shut everyone up. Everyone turned toward the source of the sound.

"…"

Everyone froze.

"Everyone, please be quiet!"

Because that was Chiaki.

"… Aihara…?"

"You too Naruto, please come back to your seat."

Chiaki's voice was gentle. She was smiling her smile like always. But there was a difference. There was courage. That was my first time seeing Chiaki like that.

"Ino-chan…"

"Yes?"

"'Please make Kirisaki-san come back to school' — Ino-chan is the one asking Naruto for that, right? Besides, when Kirisaki-san stepped on the bus, did you voice your objection? But why did you put all of the blame on Naruto's head now and scold him like everyone?"

"Ah, because… because…"

" Because?"

"…"

She didn't say anything.

Chiaki didn't wait for her as she continued.

"Because when you check the message board, everyone wanted to do that — because of that atmosphere, right?"

"!?"

"It's not nice to do that. I think it's unacceptable — so, Ino-chan. Since you are that message board's administrator, please take care of it."

"Ah… ?"

"Can you delete it all? Use your administrator's role and delete them all… can you?"

"Ah? Right… right now?"

"Yes, now!"

"…"

"Hurry up!"

Faced with Chiaki's overwhelming pressure, she quickly took her cell phone out and did something.

"All deleted. Is that okay?"

"Thank you. Please make sure such a message board doesn't appear again." With her gentle voice, Chiaki said, "Everyone, I have something to tell you."

"… Because someone in this class worried that 'Kirisaki-san didn't come to school' and wrote it into the manual so Naruto did that as usual. So if Kirisaki-san didn't come to school, she wouldn't get injured and the school trip wouldn't be cancelled."

"Hey — Chiaki, it's not that simple…"

"From the result, what you all just said is 'It's better if Chitoge-chan didn't come to school.'"

"Do you want me to punch you?!" I can't stop myself from saying that. Even if this came from Chiaki.

Chiaki looked hurt. She looked down.

"Just now… the conversation with Naruto and everyone… was actually that."

"!"

"Someone worried about Kirisaki-san and wrote that into the manual. Brought Kirisaki-san back to school, allowed her to take part in this school trip, encouraged her to go hiking, showed her the view… Naruto volunteered for all of that. Although the end result wasn't what I expected, but even that, I don't want to say that everything he did, all the effort he paid was a mistake."

"… Chiaki."

"The ones who are responsible for this, first is Kirisaki-san who was careless to get an injury. Second is Naruto. And third is everyone. Not only you didn't stop Naruto, you even fanned the flames. So that's why I think that everyone doesn't have the right to scold Naruto!"

No one said anything.

After that, Chiaki looked directly into my eyes and concluded, "It was regrettable, but it can't be helped. So don't blame yourself Naruto."

After school, Dad and I visited Chitoge at the hospital. Facing her father — I bowed and begged him to talk with Chitoge, but…

 _"I will not allow my daughter to go back to that school."_

 _"I heard that you forced her into that trip."_

 _"This was all your fault."_

 _"Don't appear before me again."_

— That was what he said.

Even the hot-blood idiot I am had been defeated. The meeting between 'me from five years ago' and a classmate who refused to go to school. 'Chitoge Kirisaki' is one of the most important reason for in the sudden change of Naruto Namikaze character from a hot-blooded idiot boy to the normal loving person he is today.'

But please don't misunderstand. Both 'Chitoge's incident' and 'Jiraiya ojii-chan's dead' — those painful events — weren't the reasons that created a shadow on my mind and completely changed my characteristic.

The true reason… Please continue listen to me.

After I and my father left, he had to go back to his parent's home, when I opened the front door, I saw my sister burying her face into her knees on the sofa. Maybe she cried herself to sleep. Because just like me, she loves Jiraiya ojii-chan too. I made the most natural reaction and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Want to drink?"

"…"

Naruko slightly looked at me and nodded without saying anything.

"I'll leave it here."

"…Mmm."

Naruko slowly took a slip from the cup of coffee and said, "…Onii-chan, you are amazing."

"What amazing?"

" _Sob_ …You didn't cry."

"Of course."

I will not cry in front of you. Besides, I knew that this isn't the time to cry. Our favorite ojii-chan had passed away. My sister was crying. I should have done something for Naruko

 _—_ _Just leave it to me._

I couldn't say that to my little sister.

Why did it happen? 'In this world, you can't just fix everything with an apology.' How did it turn into this? For a long time, I had believed that — no, I had made that my belief. So why did it turn so fu*king useless at this critical moment? It even turned into an obstacle. I realized that there were many things I could have said to comfort my sister, but I couldn't say it out loud.

"… Is it good?"

"… Mmm… a bit too bitter."

"Haha, I see. Maybe I took too long."

"Tomorrow… will we… go to them?"

"I heard that after a while, they will come and pick us up."

"… Then… Before that… I have to cry enough… I will try to become more mature, just like onii-chan… I will try… harder…"

"…"

… Seeing my little sister like that, my heart hurt too. However, in the end — the normal elementary school student Naruto Namikaze could only stay by his sister's side before she cried herself to sleep.

When I put the blanket on my sister's sleeping form, the doorbell rang. I opened it and met Karin.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yesterday, Kushina oba-san asked me to… take care of Naruto."

"Did she ask you to look after me?"

"Yes. I kept thinking about what I can do, and — have you eaten dinner?" Karin showed me her bag full of food.

"… Thank you. Not only at school, I have caused trouble for you at home too."

"Didn't we agree not to talk about it anymore, father?"

To ease the atmosphere, I said, "Hey Karin, is that what a girl tells her dad before she get married?"

"I'm a young student!"

"Haha, you are right." I felt a little better now.

We chatted while making dinner. Because my sister was sleeping in the living room, so we went to my room instead. It was so good to have a warm meal when you felt down.

"I'm full. It's good."

"Please forgive me if it's bad…"

"No problem."

"If that's okay with you, how about you bring Naruko to my home too?"

Ah… this is not a bad suggestion.

"No… forget it. It's unnecessary."

First, I don't want to wake up my sleeping sister. Second, recently she seemed to avoid Karin. I'm not sure what the reasons were back then, but thinking back, it was probably that.

Karin… looked directly into my eyes

"I understand." She gave up.

"Ah… that tea is good."

"Ahaha, thank you."

Although Karin only stayed by my side… that was enough for me. We drank tea in silence for a while. I took a deep breath and said, "Say, Karin."

"Yes?"

"Can I talk with you for a bit — life counseling."

"Sure you can."

Actually, I didn't expect much. I just wanted someone to listen to my problems, that maybe she would think of something. So I told her about Chitoge, about Jiraiya ojii-chan, about my doubt with my sister — all of my chaos, messed up thought. No, all of that was just an excuse.

"Why did that happen?"

I don't want to take my anger out on anyone. I only want to help others. I looked down and forced my words out.

"Why did that happen? I never thought… true, I was butting into other's business… But I only wanted to do what I think is right!"

"… Calm down, Naruto."

 _Bang!_ I slammed on the table. My hand and my chest hurt.

"Why did it all turn into my fault? Everything! Chitoge… Jii-chan… Why…? Why…?"

I grit my teeth, but I let out a disgraced sob.

"Why did that happen? My sister was crying! I'm her brother…! I should have said something to her; I should have done something for her…! I couldn't do anything! I'm not like that! I don't want to be like that! Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!"

What a mess. I didn't even know what I was saying. But… everything I said were my true feelings. Everything was my naked, deepest, truest feelings. My heart was full of anger. I wanted to crush everything in my room. It was so painful that I wanted to cry — but all I could do was cry. The 'ideal me' would never cry. If I turned back now, my heart would remain unbroken. But because of that, my heart was thinking 'I couldn't do anything, but I have to do something' — so I turned against myself instead.

"Naruto."

"Damn it!"

 _Bang!_ I slammed on the table again. My hand hurt, but I didn't care.

 _Bang!_

Again!

 _Bang! Bang!_

Again! And then she stopped me.

"Naruto."

My gentle cousin.

"Calm down."

"…"

I think that I'm a happy man. The 'I can't do anything' point in everyone's life will happen sooner or later. But today, she was with me. She gently hugged me. I was happy. So happy that I wanted to cry.

"… Karin."

I was crying. I cried after asking her for 'life counseling.'

"… I have spoken with Chitoge's parents. She… will not come back to school…"

"Mmm."

"They said… everything is my fault."

"That's wrong."

"I can't keep my promise to visit Jiraiya ojii-chan with you… He is gone… My sister was crying… But I couldn't comfort her…"

"…"

"… I planned to take responsibility for the school trip. I planned to convince Chitoge to come to school again. I wanted to show her how fun school is. Because I'm her class rep. Then I want to kick the crap out of the reason that made my sister cry, because I'm her brother… Everything… everything… is something I must do, something I have to do…"

My lip was bleeding. I had bitten it too much.

"But I couldn't. No matter how much I think about it, I can't think of anything. I wanted to say 'just leave it to me' as usual… but the truth is… I can't do anything."

I can't accept that. It was shameful. If that continued, I was afraid that I would lose myself. So I asked, trying to get an answer, something to depend on.

"Karin… what do you think I should do?"

"It's fine if you don't do anything."

She hugged me closer to her chest, Karin gently said, "Naruto is always like that. Whenever someone is in trouble — you can't stand it. You think 'It can't be helped' and say 'just leave it to me' and try to take care of it all alone. Isn't that because you want to make an image of 'an awesome cool onii-san' in your sister's mind? But when faced with something that you couldn't do, Naruto — you don't have to face it that way."

"— Because Naruto is just an ordinary boy."

That was what placed a shadow in my mind.

I might not be the one to say this but I'm an ordinary boy — Even Five years later, I still considered myself that way. Those words hit my weakness.

"… I see. I'm an ordinary boy."

"Yes. Normal. Just like me."

It's not like I don't know that. Actually, I had noticed it long ago. That I'm not special or anything. Just a normal, ordinary boy. But since I broke my own seal, 'It can't be helped,' I always tried to take care of everything — 'just leave it to me.'

"… Why am I always trying to act tough?"

"Because you want to show off."

"To whom?"

"To your sister."

"Naruko? I want to show off to her?"

"Yes. Isn't that right?"

If it was Karin or Chiaki, I could have agreed, because truely, I really did that. But — to Naruko.

"Nauto, whenever you talk with me, you always speak about 'how I show off in front of my sister.'

"… Did I…" I don't remember. But what if Karin is right…?

"About that — Naruto."

She hugged me tighter.

"I like you. It doesn't matter if you are amazing or not, even if you aren't trustworthy, that you are slow, that you aren't good at studying, that you aren't special — I won't hate you because of that. Because I know better than anyone how hard you tried."

"But… but what if I meet something I can't solve?" I repeated my question from earlier.

Karin said, "Naruto is an idiot."

"When you are faced with something you can't do, you could just say 'it can't be helped.' If you don't give up no matter what, maybe someone will call you cool but you won't be happy. Don't force yourself, okay?"

"Mmm."

"You don't have to show off in front of me, Chiaki, or Naruko."

"Mmm."

"When you feel pain, please cry."

"…Aaghr…Oh… Aagrhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhh."

I finally broke into tears. I cried in my cousin's arms

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ215** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"— Because of that, I stopped trying hard." I gave up. Even now, I still had given up.

"What does my miserable story have to do with 'this talk'?"

"Don't you get it? I told you everything is related!"

"Hey, for real?"

"Yeah."

Naruko looked at Karin, "So that is what happened? Karin?"

"Yes, that's right." Karin slightly nodded, lightly blushing.

"But… just now… Naruto described me a little too much…"

"Hm, really? I didn't try to though."

"About that…" Naruko seemed to want to say something, but changing her mind she just said, "Ah, forget it."

"Hey, what do you mean?"

Naruko showed a blank expression and continued, "I just think that… in some way… I — unknowingly received Karin's help…"

"Ah! Why?"

Seeing Karin's surprised expression, Naruko grinned, "Heehee, I won't tell you — but yes, five years ago Naruto was saved by Karin's convincing."

Why do you look like you're about to say 'I can understand your feelings back then'? Did the me from five years ago have something in common with what Naruko knew? Forget it. There is something more important thing going on here.

"So — I will ask you again. What does my miserable story have to do with 'this talk'?"

"…"

Naruko took a deep breath… It seemed like this was a very important topic for her.

She said, "I told you already. At that time, 'the brocon me' saw that 'onii-chan who always tried his hardest' as very cool. He was intelligent, fast, always tried harder than anyone else — he was special to me. My dream was to become like that."

"…"

So that's why.

"— But he didn't really exist."

"… Naruko."

"I understand that now. But the me back then — didn't."

Tears welled up in my sister's eyes. She was forcing herself to speak.

"… Back then, I hated my 'onii-chan' who had given up, who never showed off in front of me again. Back then, I hated it. I hated it so much. 'My favorite onii-chan' became lazy, even his grades dropped… And yet he casually laughed it off. I couldn't believe it."

Ah… There is nothing I could say back to defend myself.

Filled with strong emotions, Naruko's words continued, "I tried my best to catch up with 'Onii-chan' — but you become so lazy! So I hated you… I wanted to beat you… I couldn't forgive you…"

"That is why, I began to hate you."

Because of Chitoge, I had given up. Because of that, 'the brave onii-chan' of her dreams shattered in Naruko's eyes. That was 'the truth behind the Cold War' between us brother and sister.

"…Rea… lly?"

"'Ah? So disgusting… can you stop using my line?'"

Naruko was mimicking my line back then. But that sounded like a curse coming from her.

"… I'm a useless brother. I'm sorry."

I was about to cry. But I forced all of my feelings inside into that single sentence.

Naruko shook her head.

"I will never forgive you. So please, don't forgive me."

"Naruko." Karin opened her month and tried to say something.

But Naruko stared back, "Actually, Karin wanted me and Naruto to make up, didn't you? Wanted to talk with me was just an excuse."

"…"

Karin widened her eyes in surprise.

… Is that true? So Karin asked for that talk… so Naruko and I could make up?

Naruko showed Karin a faint smile.

"Thank you. But that won't do. Because until now, Naruto didn't live up to my expectations — and I'm still waiting for that Naruto. If he is a terrible brother, then I am a terrible sister. So I guess that we can't just forgive each other so easily."

"Even now, after you have solved this misunderstanding? You still can't make up?"

Faced with Karin's question, Naruko answered with a pained expression.

"As brother and sister, we had misunderstood each other since seven years ago… And five years ago, because of that event; we entered a cold war. We didn't acknowledge each other. We rarely spoke with each other. Even though we were brother and sister, and lived under the same roof."

She took a deep breath and concluded.

"All of those years…we can't just pretend they never existed."

"… I see. Naruko is so serious." Karin smiled lightly.

"Karin… are you taking me for a fool?"

"Yes."

Ah? Shocked, I turned to Karin.

With a blank expression, she said, "Recently, I had something I really wanted to tell Naruko. So I will say it today — are you an idiot?"

"That…" Even Naruko paused.

"H-hey!"

"Um? What's wrong, Naruto?"

Karin kept smiling lightly while Naruko remained motionless.

I felt a chill in my spine — so I slowly asked, "U… Uzumaki… Karin-sama… are you… angry now?"

"I'm very angry right now." Karin thrust her finger at Naruko's face, "Why do you have to overthink it, Naruko? You want to make up with your brother, don't you?"

"L-like I said. The time when we didn't get along—"

"Just pretend it never happened — what can you do about it now?"

Karin spoke in a calm tone. Just like when she spoke to me in the past.

"How long are you going to worry about something that's irreversible?"

"However long I like! So — what exactly are you trying to say?" Naruko recovered and shot back, she didn't bother hiding her displeasure and stared at Karin

Karin faced that stare and smiled, nodding, "You two. Please hurry to make up and become normal brother and sister."

It didn't matter if you were angry or not. Didn't care about other's thought — that was Karin like when she lectured someone.

"… Ah… I'm angry…" She scratched her head.

"Naruto."

I faced Karin. I have no intention of hiding.

"I want to improve my relationship with Naruko. After she went abroad and returned, many things have happened — so I hope. Naruko."

"What?"

"Can you — make up with me?"

"That…"

With a troubled look Naruko lowered her gaze. Then looked up again.

"Say, what exactly kind of 'make up' do you mean? You and I don't ignore each other anymore and talk to each other like normal?"

If that was the case, then we already had made up.

"Isn't that right? Isn't that the same as now? We are 'making up' — aren't we?"

"Yes. But I wonder if we could forgive after five years."

Thanks to tonight's talk, I understood the reason we had drifted apart. I had long forgiven Naruko.

"… You are right, it couldn't be done now. Because I hadn't made the effort to forgive."

"… I also didn't plan to forgive."

Forgive ourselves. Although we had a change of heart, we still needed more time. Sorry Karin. We aren't going to make up just yet.

"… I see… Then it can't be helped."

Karin looked like she had seen through our reason.

"Yes. However."

I smiled and said some important words to Karin.

"Because of 'that talk' — our misunderstanding has disappeared. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome — ahaha."

"I see. I rarely see you laugh like that."

"Sorry, because it is strange. I think that you two could make up if you talked about it —"

"It can't be helped?"

"Not exactly. But it's better not to say it."

"…"

Both Naruko and I blushed.

"Ahaha, Naruto, how about 'Ara ara, sorry for making you worry' — is that right?"

"No it's not!"

Don't mimic other people!

"Anyway! Karin! Your relationship with Naruko is bad too, right? Is it true that you planned 'this talk' just to make me and Naruko make up — that making up with Naruko was just an excuse?"

Naruko firmly believed that, but I didn't.

"Of course not. I truly wanted to make up with Naruko."

"I, I see." Naruko looked surprised.

Hey, how cold-hearted do you think Karin is? Karin slightly smiled with Naruko, "So. Can I continue to 'make up with Naruko'?"

"Whatever. The end result is the same." Naruko looked away and brushed her hair.

Naruko, she changed so much.

"It's rare to have a chance to talk like this, so how about we keep going?"

"To get to an end, huh."

Naruko sounded weak. She said, "Even so, I don't want to talk about such a long topic."

"Ah? Really?"

"Yes. Because the reason I don't get along with Karin, was what you said just now."

"… How does my old story have anything to do with you two."

"There was something else after that. five years ago, you gave up, stopped trying and turned into 'ah ah this can't be helped' — I once went looking for Karin, thinking 'It must be Karin's fault.'"

"Ah… I see. So you had a talk with her too."

"Really. I didn't remember what happened between me and Naruko."

"Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight or what?"

"I'm not. Sorry, it had just been so long."

Seems like Karin forgot something related to Naruko. They used to get along so well, but now they totally don't.

"After that, I kept thinking about why Naruko hated me so much… then I finally understood. It must have been because of our last meeting five years ago."

That was the incident when Naruko came to Uzumaki's household five years ago. Something happened that made Naruko hate Karin.

"It was a huge shock to me, but it seems like it's not to you Karin. You had forgotten about it."

"Sorry." Karin only apologized.

"You forgot about it so easily, you paid me no attention — and you said you want to make up with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I really I wanted to make up with 'the current Naruko.'"

"… Hmph."

Naruko folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. While Karin smiled slightly. Both of them continued their talk, face to face. I shouldn't interrupt them…

"Five years ago, when I screamed 'give me back my oniichan,' you said:" — The 'awesome oniichan' Naruko admired never existed to begin with." Like that."

"Yes."

"At that time, I was angry. Very very angry. I thought 'how could it happen. You must have done something' I was so miserable back then."

"Naruko was just a child back then. Isn't that normal?"

"Your child too and your attitude always was like an adult — it pissed me off so much — back then, I felt that way."

"…"

Naruko and Karin didn't say anything — then Naruko did something unexpected. She suddenly bowed.

"I'm sorry. I was a non-sensible kid back then."

"I forgive you. Actually… I couldn't say anything to you."

"Thank you very much."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Karin smiled and replied.

Naruko looked up, her temple twitching.

"Ah ah, by the way — are you still angry?"

"I'm still angry."

"Not because of five years ago?"

"No, because of something right now."

"I see. Looks like we need to be honest with other."

"Yes. We would never make up."

Can you two pay attention to me? What should I do? Sparks flying when their eyes met, Naruko glanced at me and slowly said.

"After two years, I once again received help from my brother many times — sometimes we had small talks with each other. I finally understood what Karin meant back then. My brother is not an invincible superhero. He can only do normal things. He is a normal student. He felt happy when he got a girlfriend. He felt lost and frustrated when he was dumped. He got angry when someone played with him. He cried when he was hurt — just like me, he is a normal human being."

"…Naruko."

What is going on… Damn… what the hell is going on. Now… I really… want to apologize to my sister. But that would upset her, so I stopped myself. I'm sorry. I'm not a good brother for you Naruko. I'm sorry. I can't become your invincible superhero. I'm sorry for being a normal guy.

"My 'onii-chan' who loved to take care of others was actually just forcing himself, showing off, risking everything."

Something so simple, yet back then I couldn't understand — Naruko gritted her teeth and looked down. Then she looked up at Karin.

"So now, I will say this for five years ago — Karin, thank you for taking care of my brother."

"You are welcome."

That was the first time they smiled with each other. It would be the first time in three years — no, five years that we finally closed our gap.

"Say, Karin, can we make up?"

"Of course, Naruko. Have you told me everything you wanted to?"

"No, I still have something to say."

"I see. I also have something to say."

"I'm going first. That was the reason Karin was angry right?"

"Yeah."

Then Karin looked at me. Naruko's eyes also looked at me.

Me?

Karin's smile disappeared.

"Naruko, recently, don't you think Naruto is slowly returning to his old self?"

"…"

My eyes widened, because I realized. Naruko smiled wryly.

"I knew it. I think so too."

"The current Naruko probably understands what I want to say right?"

"Yes — I fully understand."

Karin and Naruko nodded.

"Because of Naruko, Kuroneko and Ayase's 'life counseling' — and Naruto joining a band because of Kaori. Naruto had forced himself, showed off, and risked himself. At first it was only Naruko with a simple reason, but now it has turned into this."

I… for Naruko, Kuroneko, Kaori, … I… Considering what happened, after Karin saved me, and gave me life counseling. It totally wasn't my style — recently, 'me from before' had slowly merged into 'Naruto Namikaze's life.' No wonder Karin was angry.

"If something like Chitoge Kirisaki's incident happened again and you said 'just leave it to me' and went to play the role of 'the invincible superhero,' everyone would be worried."

Karin showed an 'I-am-very-angry' smile.

"I thought you had fixed your bad habit, but somehow it has returned."

"Yeah, seems so." I had no choice but to respond honestly.

Karin looked as if all the strength just left her body.

"Such a light answer? I'm very, very angry."

"… I understand though."

This must be how men feel when they entered Pachinko — unable to hold themselves back. I could understand why she got angry. Even I myself think that 'this shouldn't be.'

"Ah — I can't seem to totally get rid of it. I'm very sorry, Karin."

"Mmm…"

Karin smiled wryly.

"… It's going to be difficult."

"You… you… really… Now I want to help Karin too…" Even Naruko was shocked because of my confession. She continued, "Well, this can't be helped. He is Naruto after all. Well Karin — good luck."

"Oh, suddenly you feel so dependable."

"Right, right."

Naruko made a 'step aside' gesture, and then she suddenly became serious, "I understand what Karin is worried about, but I have something to say first."

"Okay, what is that Naruko?"

"The current Naruto is not going to turn back to the 'Naruto from before.'"

Hearing that, Karinsmiled enthusiastically, and asked, "What is so different?"

"Now, Naruto will not try to take care of everything all by himself, saying 'just leave it to me.' Naruto now knows that he's a normal, ordinary student, even still he accepts his own sister's attitude."

"Really, ah… this can't be helped."

"Naruto, just leave it to me." Naruko grinned while mimicking me.

Idiot. That's not like me at all. I'm not that cool.

Still looking at Karin, Naruko pointed at me, "Isn't it gross?"

"Yeah… somewhat… gross." Karin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you two!" I think it's forgivable for me to get angry now.

We are having a serious conversation! Why are you two suddenly making fun of me? They kept laughing at me for a while, until…

"I see. In that case, I can rest assured." Karin took a deep breath and said, "Naruto is not going to turn back into the Naruto from before… right?"

"Of course. You should know that better than anyone."

"Ha… I see… You are quicker to give up than before, and you can get angry too… Although I don't know if that counts as growing up."

To tell the truth, before, I was more decisive, more confident, more enthusiastic — I honestly think that it was more than the current me. But I also have more good points. That is the truth. No one knows which one is better.

"'The past me' and 'the current me' are two different people. But both of them are me. That doesn't mean 'he' had disappeared."

That is why even now, I will continue saying 'just leave it to me.' Even if I had many painful memories because of that.

"You are right."

A person will keep changing. Everyone will. During this process, you have to leave something behind. Sometimes it could be something you once considered very important.

"That is all I wanted to say to Karin."

"I have also said everything I wanted to say to Karin."

"Which do you prefer, the current Naruto or the old one?"

"The current one is more reassuring. Although sometimes he makes me worry too — what about you Naruko?"

"My ideal Naruto never existed. Now, I — just have this Naruto."

"I see. About that, Naruko."

"What is it, Karin?"

"We have to properly celebrate this."

"Totally agree!"

Karin smiled slightly while Naruko showed an unsatisfied smile. Both of them refused to back off. That was the result of our talk this night. Those two who originally distanced themselves from each other had agreed to 'properly celebrate.' I couldn't help but reminisce. With this, we estranged siblings took another step forward.

How will it end?

Anyway, did Karin and Naruko make up or not?

I understood immediately from just a glance, so I sighed. "Really, ah… this can't be helped."

In life, every good time always comes with a mountain of regret. And the three of us are still in our most brilliant time.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ216** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The next morning, when I woke up, I saw Karin secretly looking at me.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No… what time is it now?"

"Just a little past five. Naruto should keep sleeping ~"

"… What about you?"

"I am going to help prepare breakfast."

"Waking up so early every day, you are such a hard worker."

"It is just my habit."

Although Karin didn't notice, I think she is so strong.

We went to sleep very late last night. After our talk ended… it was about two o'clock. I slept in the same room with Karin and Naruko. Of course they clearly distanced themselves from me, but it had been so long since we three togehter slept here. It felt so nostalgic.

"Um? Where is Naruko?"

I glanced around, only to find out that Naruko was gone.

"She is changing in my room, after that she plans to do a little jogging."

"… Another girl who is too energetic in the morning…"

"Ahaha…"

"Um… then I should get up too… Hiya…"

Because I got up too quickly, our faces drew closer. Karin quickly retreated back. She recovered from her position and placed her hands on her thighs.

"But isn't it too early?"

"Yeah. But after our talk yesterday — I can no longer accept losing."

"…"

Karinwas shocked — after she realized what I meant, she showed a worried expression.

"… Naruto, what are you thinking?"

"You saw through me."

"Of course… because right now — you look like Naruto from before when you were about to show off."

"I see."

I smiled. But Karin kept staring at me. I could understand her reason. So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, reopened them and said, "I plan to visit Chitoge."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't apologized to her."

"… Even if you apologize now, it might just cause her more trouble."

"You are right. This is to satisfy myself. I'm not doing it 'for someone else.'"

"Even in that case, how are you going to meet Kirisaki-san? She changed her phone number and address; finding them is going to take a long time."

I firmly believed that with enough motivation, I could find as many ways as I wanted.

"… You are so stubborn." Karin shook her head.

"You should know that better than anyone else." Naruko interrupted Karin and me.

Naruko was wearing sportswear which allowed easy movement. Her arms folded across her chest.

"When he is like that, he won't listen to anything we say. So just leave him be."

"… I understand." Karin smiled wryly.

"Even if he was worried about Kirisaki-san, he wouldn't admit it, right?"

"Didn't he become that way because of Karin?"

"He was originally like that."

You two didn't bother hiding huh. I'm standing right here, you know? Suddenly, Naruko turned to me.

With a serious tone, she said, "From your story, I think that what you are about to do will be very difficult — you really have no intention of giving up?"

"Thank you for your advice. But I have made up my mind."

"I see."

Raising her chest, Naruko scratched the back of her head and said "Really, ah… this can't be helped." She sighed and walked to me.

Then she shoved something into my chest.

"How about using this?"

"…This is… my cell phone? What are you going to do?"

"Just like you said, 'granny's bag of wisdom.'"

That's what Naruko's favorite onii-chan usually said. And so — I finally managed to meet with Chitoge again in this game. I listened to my little sister and tried using that 'Imouto-City' game.

"That Kirisak-girl played 'Imouto-City' too right? Why not search for her in this game? Maybe we could find a hint. Well, there is no telling if she still plays or not."

"Oh, well it's worth a try."

I used my cell phone to access the 'Imouto-City' player list and easily found 'Chitoge Kirisaki.'

"If you are going to sign up, be sure to add my name as your reference in Siscalypse too. I could get a rare card from the operator company that way."

"I don't know what you're saying, but — just let me do this first!"

Still… I was worried. In the past, her parents cut off all contact and had her transferred away, without leaving behind any means to contact her — at that time, I had no choice but to give up. But now, thanks to SNS, I could easily contact her again. Even for someone as slow with technology as me, I still found this very fast and convenient, almost like cheating. Just like a secret item that allows me to do anything like in anime.

If you haven't tried it and think I am lying, go ahead. Find a big random SNS group and check for your old friends and classmates. You will definitely feel the same as I do now.

 **"It has been a long time. I was your classmate in elementary school, Naruto Namikaze. Do you remember me?"**

 **"Ah yes! It has been a long time! Of course I remember you! Hey, can we meet up now?"**

I got a reply in less than a minute. What an insane reply speed. What exactly are you doing at the moment? Still — that style, without a doubt it was Chitoge. Both of our messages contained our excitement.

We agreed to meet at the game center near the bus station.

That was where we first met. I'm now standing near a table next to the Siscalypse area. She was sitting on the other side. After five years, she didn't seem to have changed much.

"Long time no see, Naruto."

"…"

I almost broke into tears, but I managed to hold them back.

"Long time no see, Chitoge."

I felt like time had turned back five years. Amidst the chaos, I slowly sat down in front of Chitoge.

"… You still wear those weird clothes."

"But Naruto seem totally different from before."

"Every one of my elementary friends says that when they meet me."

I didn't let it affect me. After all, I just properly faced myself.

"Sorry for calling you here so suddenly."

"What are you saying?! If not for you, we would still be unable to meet! Thank you. Still, about that time…"

"Sorry."

"I'm so sorry."

We both bowed at the same time. Our heads almost hit the table. That was the first time I heard such a heavy 'I'm so sorry.' I thought that I should be the one to apologize. I never thought that she was thinking the same.

"To tell the truth — I didn't know how to reach when you that happened. I have a lot to apologize to you for…"

"Me too."

"… Then can I go first?"

"Yes." I nodded.

Chitoge nodded back. "Then I will be blunt. I don't want to use an excuse, so — I'm sorry for not contacting you until now. Sorry that I got injured. It was my fault, but you are the one who took the blame. I never told you my feelings — I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you for everything."

"Thank you."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"I see…" Chitoge nodded.

"So, it's my turn, okay?"

"Okay."

"I brought you to somewhere dangerous and caused that injury. I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you until now. I'm sorry for breaking my promises."

Chitoge closed her eyes and accepted my apology. She reopened them and smiled.

"… Haha… although I feel that your apology was different from mine… I forgive you no matter what."

"Thank you."

"Is this really okay?"

"… Chitoge."

"Back then… I was injured and brought to the hospital. Dad transferred me away without asking for my opinion — I knew nothing about it — when I recovered, it was too late. I could have done something, even a late apology… but I didn't. Because I wasn't as brave as you. And time passed… until now. You took the initiative and set up this meeting… I still wonder if this is a dream."

"… Sorry for taking so long… I should have found you sooner."

No matter what method I used. Maybe it would have been difficult, but there were several ways I could have tried. But I didn't. Because I lacked the courage.

"… So… how are you doing?"

"I'm going to school. I have a lot of friends — everything is fine."

"So you no longer say 'I don't wanna go to school'?"

"Nope, no more."

But sometimes I still play games — that was what Chitoge said. She even showed me a picture of 'Imouto-City.' Haha, I never thought that this game would turn into a key for us to meet again.

"Now, I'm — 'a normal high school girl.'"

"I see. That's good to hear." I felt relieved.

I reckon — there was someone who could do things that I couldn't. And Chitoge was one such person.

"Ah, Naruto. Maybe it's too late, but can I finish what I was about to say back then?"

"I want to hear too. Back then — what were you going to say?"

"Mm…" Chitoge looked off into the distance.

Maybe she was remembering the beautiful scene she saw at the top of the mountain five years ago. I recalled that time too. In a corner of the noisy game center, this place turned into the top of a mountain. Our hearts were calm, we enjoyed the wind and the green-filled scene.

"I… will say it."

Just like five years ago, she turned to me.

"So beautiful! I'm so moved! So beautiful! Thank you so much! Thank you so much for everything! Chitoge! Loves Naruto the mostttttttttttt!"

"!"

"…Ha… ha… ha…" She shouted — and gasped for air.

Out of breath and sweating, Chitoge smiled, "Heehee, are you surprised?"

"I am very surprised!"

If I had heard those words back then, the first confession I received would not be from Kuroneko but from Chitoge.

… Back then, I would have been very happy. To see that my efforts had paid off — I was prepared to hear that my efforts caused trouble for her, but I was still happy. In fact, I always wanted someone to acknowledge my efforts. Even now… that hasn't changed. It would be more accurate to say that 'the current me' has a strong awareness of my inferiority, thus making me feel truly happy.

"You… kuh…you… I'm so happy that I want to cry."

"Did you know that back then, you asked me a stupid question?"

" … I know. Back then, I was an idiot."

My tears kept flowing, making it harder to see Chitoge.

"Even after all this time, I'm glad I told you. My feelings are still the same. It's a selfish request, but can I hear your answer?"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

But just like a child, I couldn't stop my tears, so I was unable to answer immediately. I felt nauseous. But it couldn't be helped, right? Ha… I regained my breath, wiped my tears… but they didn't stop…

"I'm sorry, I already have someone I love. I planned to confess to her this time. "

"… I see."

Chitoge accepted my answer.

"Thank you… for rejecting me so clearly, Naruto."

My tears kept flowing.

And so.

The story from Five years ago between me and Chitoge finally came to an end.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	52. The Brother's Wish

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

A few days before Christmas's arrived. Kuuko Yasaka, Naruko's classmate and good friend. A brat who planned to become an idol, who had a good relationship with me. No…I couldn't call her a brat anymore. Unexpectedly, behind her façade, she is someone quite serious, always trying to improve herself – I had seen her development myself. Someone who is much stronger than me. That is my current impression of Kuuko.

During December, I received a message from Kuuko.

 **"I have a live performance at UDX, you ~ have ~ to ~ come! Alone!"**

"Alright alright, I will come."

I made up an agreement with her to repay her for taking care of me. So, I came to UDX at Akihabara. I had a lot of memories here. After I received a life counseling request from Ayase, I was introduced to Kuuko…

Back then, this brat totally forgot my appearance. At first she pretended to be a good kid and greeted me properly.

There were some more. Like the cosplay contest, anime's stage and like.

Closing my eyes, all those events seemed like they just happened yesterday. Today - there was a Madoka's stage event at UDX. In the cheer, Kuuko who was called 'The living Kyoko' jumped on the stage and sang/danced.

"… Still as amazing at singing and dancing as usual."

No matter how many times I saw it, I still felt impressed. Even though she is quite small and totally not my type - But if she later became an idol, then I would be her first fan.

 **"Everyone, thank you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "**

After she finished singing uncountable songs, Kuuko turned toward the audience and raised one of her hands.

 _Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya! Kuu chan!_ The otakus were cheering.

Right ~ right ~ she is so popular. I also clapped my hands in admiration.

 **"Even though today is snowing, everyone came to listen to Kuu-chan's singing, I'm very happy! Furthermore, today marks the tenth live show ~…The first time we met was at this place too. Do you remember, everyone?"**

 _Rememberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ The audience once again cheered loudly.

 **"I still remember too, that's amazing."**

Next is probably the last song. Then - after this live show ended, I should come see her. That was my plan, but reality completely ignored it. I really underestimated Kuuko's straightforward characteristic.

 **"** ** _Cough cough_** **, then ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About… Today, Kuuko has something very important to say."**

Hm? What is with Kuuko?

 _"Something important?"_

 _"What could it be?"_

 _"Will she release a CD?"_

The otakus started whispering.

And then…

 **"You are here, right - you agreed to repay me!"** Suddenly, her tone changed.

Hey hey, you are doing live, is it okay to speak in your normal tone? By the way, is she talking about me? Kuuko glanced around in the crowd, then it seemed like she found me.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

She didn't use her microphone, instead she shouted with all of her strength.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU ~! GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~!"

Unexpected words.

"…"

The whole crowd froze.

Hmph ~~ silent - then a few seconds later, it suddenly became noisy.

… That is - normal. Kuuko…Kuuko…Kuuko. This…g irl…! You have to pay attention to your surroundings when speaking! This girl!

"Hehahaha! Looks like I caught you! This way you aren't going to get away!"

Kuuko waved her Kyoko spear - and pointed it directly at me.

 **"Hurry up and answer, right here!"**

 _Kacha_ Like magic, when the spear was pointed at me, the spotlight focused on me. Because of that, the noisy crowd returned to silence. To avoid disturbing my answer to Kuuko's confession.

Like Moses split the sea, the people around me moved to the side.

"… Haha." I couldn't help but laugh.

Even if she really is an idol, is it okay for her to do that? Ah ~ damn… really - this way, I really can't escape… No matter how dense, how stupid a man is, he had no choice but to give an answer right here, right now. With only one move, she pushed me into this situation.

Hah… that kind of confession, I have never seen it before, even in an eroge!

"KUUKO!" With a dignified voice, I shouted my answer, "I REFUSE! I CAN'T GO OUT WITH YOU! BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE THAT I LOVE ABOVE EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"…"

In an instant, Kuuko's eyes widened, and then fearlessly flashed me a smile while revealing one of her canine teeth.

 **"Tch - is that so. Then congratulations."**

Kaonata swept her spear aside in one hand. Then - like it was coordinated, lively music began to play.

 **"Prepare yourself! I will ~ definitely ~ become an amazing idol and make you regret it!"**

Right after this over tune ended, the final song began.

 **"Puella Magi Madoka Magica Start ~ now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**

The song's name is "Connect"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ517** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

On a December night, I ran in the streets. Above me, dark clouds gathered, as if signaling incoming snow. The lights shone on me. The white breath once again blew past my cheeks. My lips were dry. My chest was pounding like there was no tomorrow. My limbs tried to draw as much strength as they could. I was in very high spirits, so high that I wanted to cry out. The reason why — Because I was on my way to convey my true feelings to someone I Cherished.

"… Kuroneko." I whispered her name.

A girl to whom my little sister gave the embarrassing nick name 'the evil eye chuuni girl.'

She always mimicked the words from her favorite anime. She always wore her gothic lolita clothes. She had pure white skin that made people wonder if she was sick. There was a beauty mark below her left eye.

A soft beauty with red mystic eyes. The first time we met…

"… Handle name, Kuroneko."

What a weird person — I thought so.

At best, she was only one of my little sister's friends. She had a hobby that I didn't understand and she wore strange clothes.

"… This is for you."

"… What? You don't want it? Or do you fail to understand human language?"

She was very dishonest.

"… E-evil eyes… chuuni girl…? Ku, kukukuku… you finally said something that must not be said…"

Then, she became the first otaku friend of my little sister.

Because she was afraid of strangers, at the beginning she didn't speak with me.

"… Ho… I can't believe that you could manage to come here… It's worthy of praise."

When I was alone with her, I usually didn't understand what she was saying, so the atmosphere was quite awkward.

Then —

"Good morning, senpai." Somehow, she became my junior.

"Naruto I love you! Please go out with me!" She became my girlfriend.

We had a lot of fun together, although we broke up in the end. But even now, I still like Kuroneko.

I like her in a romantic way.

I stopped at her house's entrance and breathing hard, my shoulders were trembling. That couldn't be helped, I ran all the way there from the bus station. I didn't exactly ask her to wait for me, so it wasn't really necessary to go in such a hurry. Or rather, I was allured by the idea of settling this issue. What exactly should I do? I myself didn't know.

"Ha… ha… ah…" I looked up, my eyes widened.

Amidst the darkness, the street light was illuminating a spot, just like on a stage. She was there.

"… How admirable of you to have made it. I commend you."

Still in her black clothes like the first time we met with her usual arrogant words.

… Really, why? I didn't remember telling her I was on the way to her home. But I didn't feel surprise. Or rather, I felt it was natural. It was finally time… both of us were thinking the same.

"Such nostalgic words."

"You are right."

We both slightly laughed.

"I didn't come here to speak about our memories. I have something to tell you."

"… Yes."

Such a straightforward answer. That meant she had already mentally prepared herself.

"I…"

"Do you have… something… to tell me?"

Kuroneko's voice carried a heavy twang. Even now, I understood what she was thinking like the back of my hand. There was no way I could be wrong.

"… Yes." Really, I should have told her sooner.

I delayed it until now, because that summer was so happy. The innocent love life was very very exciting. It was so happy that I couldn't carry it all by myself. It was such a pity to let it end. I wanted to continue this clumsy, full-of-mistakes love, to keep it going longer and longer. I still wanted to do it now. How could I not?

… But even in this case, I couldn't accept it. At that moment I — not anyone else — made my decision, that summer would not continue again. I couldn't stop myself from personally destroying her dream of an 'ideal world.' No matter whether a promise from a previous life, or the destiny of a future life, or eternal love, I had betrayed them all.

… These are my wishes. The ideal world I will bet everything to realize. Back then, we both shared a dream. Her dream. Our 'future.' Me. Ruri. Naruko, Rias. All of us laughing happily. Maybe we would live together with her parents, with Hinata-chan, with Tamaki-chan.

Kae, president, Shinomiya-kun too. Maybe they would come over and play. And, even further in the future — maybe our family would grow. To tell the truth, I had even thought about names. Such ridiculous foolishness, right? I thought that we would quarrel because of our different views on life. Honestly, my worries were for naught. Back then, I thought that two kids should be enough and stuff… how embarrassing. In the end, I couldn't meet them.

"Ruri." I called her real name.

"What? Naruto."

Just like the beginning, we called each other like lovers. Surely we wouldn't call each other by name again. Maybe we wouldn't even meet again anymore.

"Ruri… I… I…"

I completely resolved myself and shouted.

"I can't accept your love on me! Because I have someone I love!"

Afterward, I slowly, very slowly conveyed my feelings to her.

"…"

I told her everything, all of my truest feelings. From the beginning until the end, Ruri didn't avert her eyes. She kept listening until I finished talking.

"…"

She kept listening to me in silence. That's why — no matter how much she cursed me with swear words afterwards, I had decided to say it out loud. My mind was ready.

When I finished, she closed her eyes and remained motionless. Despite the cold, she quietly stood there. To repay her kindness, I was willing to wait for her no matter how long it took.

Finally, she…

"… Haha… kukuku…"

She looked up and laughed without reason.

"— It's my loss. Well done."

She smiled, as if nothing happened.

"Such a confession, no one could do that aside from you."

She kept talking.

"Haa, ara ara — seems like the stupid things you said had some meaning after all."

Despite that I was prepared to accept her curse that could kill me without regret, she didn't show any weakness to me… she even smiled… and showed concern for my words.

"You no longer have the right to be a citizen of darkness. So take your holy sword and save this world… as the one who crushed my first love, you should be able to do it."

I didn't know since when, but Ruri held a black notebook in her hands. 'Destiny Record.' It was our prophecy book, and now it was the collective of our memories.

She…

"… You…"

With a rustle, Ruri tore it apart.

"… You… what are you…"

Since it had come to this, I could understood without saying. The moment we smiled with each other. Now, it had turned into flying pieces.

 **—** **Go on a date with senpai.**

The moment we smiled with each other. Now, it had turned into flying pieces.

"Senpai… about… is today… boring?"

"Thank you… you are so kind, senpai."

 **—** **Let senpai know more about me.**

She showed me many sides of her that she didn't want to reveal to anyone else.

Those gentle memories were now being brutally torn apart and disappearing.

"You are so useless, senpai. "Ruri-nee-chan's boyfriend!"

 **—** **Invite senpai to my home.**

Such a warm place that caused people to calm down. And those lively little sisters.

Those important things just escaped my hand. It all went somewhere I couldn't reach.

And…

 **—** **Go to the swimming pool with senpai.**

"This is… for you."

 **—** **Hold a holy feast with senpai's pre-existence.**

 **—** **Read the Darkness Scriptures with senpai.**

"I'm not… qualified?"

"Was that boring?"

"I want to kill you."

 **—** **Build a new world with senpai in the Sea of Fantasy.**

"Well, it's just like that."

 **—** **Watch fireworks together with senpai.**

"… You look like Kaguya-hime."

"… I, I'm not…"

 **—** **Break up with senpai.**

Those ceremonies that we attended together, our days we spent together, everything became small pieces and disappeared.

I could only blankly watch this happen, because I had no right to intervene. Kuroneko who was doing all this also understood the basis of what was she doing. Rustle, rustle, rustle, slowly, slowly… the memories were ripped into shreds.

Finally, everything ended.

"… Our contract has been broken."

Our treasure. Our future. All of it fell onto the wet ground, became soaked and turned into an indistinguishable mass… It had ended. Just like that.

"You are now free, Naruto. Your current life… your next life then… we will never be together. Is that alright —?"

"… Ruri."

We called each other — in the same way we did before.

"Yes… from the beginning… oh…"

One drop.

"… I… already knew… oh…"

One more drop. Another one. Tears overflowed from her eyes.

"I already knew… this would be the result…"

The sobbing sound slowly became louder.

"… Eh… Oh… Uwahhhhh… Uwahhhhhhhhh…"

Just as the prophecy book predicted, she wept. I couldn't avert my eyes. But no matter how painful it was, I couldn't cry with her. I no longer had that right.

" a… Uwa wa wa wa wa … Eh… Eh… a!"

I once again tried to keep myself from crying and returned my eyes to Kuroneko.

" a… uwa wa wa wa wa…!"

I didn't know how long it had been.

"… Hu… hu… eh…"

Kuroneko raised her face ruined by the tears, she fiercely stared at me.

"The world has been swallowed by the darkness."

Using her evil-eyes and a chuunibyou to forget everything, how effective was it really?

"My name is!"

She mustered the rest of her strength and raised her voice.

"I'm the angel of vengeance 'Yamineko'! I'm an existence that denies all love!"

Such a painful curse was like an arrow, it pierced deep into my heart.

"I make a curse here! I curse every lover! I curse Christmas night! I curse everything in this world! I shall bring my hammer to destroy everything!"

Still screaming, Kuroneko made her curse and pointed at me.

"The biggest curse of my life… remember it well!"

Leaving those words behind, Kuroneko disappeared from my sight. That happened close to the Christmas. Her 'biggest curse of my life' appeared one week later. The day I conveyed my feeling to the girl I really love.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ218** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Hey Naruko, how about going out with me in on weekend?"

"Huh? Are you an idiot? Die!"

One day in December, as per usual my sister was lying on the sofa reading a magazine. When I asked her that question, though she was surprised, she didn't even move her eyes away from the magazine when she answered.

I thought about it for a while.

"Alright, 9:00 AM on Saturday, in front of the subway station. Make sure you aren't late."

"Hey!"

Still lying on the sofa, Naruko looked up at me.

"How did you interpret it like that!?"

"Eh? Doesn't your 'Huh? Are you an idiot?' actually mean 'Okay, kiss ❤'?"

"No way! Who would say that!?"

"In your eroge, there is a little sister who acts like that."

"Hm… Sharo-tan? You meant Sharo-tan!"

As if she were a Super Saiyan, Naruko stood up, pointed her magazine at my face and yelled, "That might be the case for Sharo-tan, but it's totally different for me! Even though it's true that my 'Huh? Are you an idiot? Die!' sounds similar to Sharo-tan's standard tsundere response, depending on the time and circumstances, it has a different meaning!"

"Such as?"

"Like… Like… In Sharo-tan's case, her circumstance is that her brother asked her to go out on a date with him for the third time. Here 'Are you an idiot?' meant 'I really want to go, but I can't be honest.' In Chiya-chan's case, it meant 'I want to encourage onii-chan'!"

"So, doesn't that mean you agree with me in the end?"

Just as she had implied, Naruko was saying 'I really want to go, but I can't be honest,' so she yelled 'Are you an idiot?' right?

"I told you it's not like that! Don't mix up the game and real life! The point is, because Sharo-tan and I are two different types of sister, even if the circumstances are the same we have different thoughts. Why don't you get it?"

"Hey, are you cold? You are barefoot all the time."

"Listen to what I'm saying!" Naruko got mad, then she threw me a punch.

"Oh!"

Not bad. But for somebody like me who has trained with Chiaki, such an attack is too easy to evade.

"Don't dodge! Pervert!"

"Ha… It's useless. Such attacks and insults will not work on me anymore."

"Could it be… because of the bad influence from Ayase and Kuroneko…"

"Actually, I think it's more due to your bad influence. Since I've been insulted every day, I've grown used to it."

"Disgusting! You get turned on seeing your sister wearing thin clothing?"

I only asked if you were cold and that is your response? I felt like I was in the middle of a masochist test. What a pain. In short… the "Huh? Are you an idiot?" just now, because Naruko-sama was not thinking the same way as in the game, I guess I have to guess and react accordingly… right?

I got it…

This girl is so annoying ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ !

Huh? Are you an idiot? Die! — I want to say that more than you.

I felt a little angry. At the same time, Naruko slowly recovered to her usual state. Her face was red (possibly due to her outburst just now) and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why should I go out with you during weekend anyway? Are you an idiot? No, really, are you an idiot? You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

I never expected that she would unleash her "Are you an idiot?" three times in a row. Just like Vegeta who had been backed into a corner, she went into attack mode. Can anyone attempt to understand what each "Are you an idiot?" meant just now?

Based on my translation, it meant "… First of all, explain your plan. I will see if it makes me happy or not. Hmmph, try to convince me if you can"

… Probably. If anyone can translate Naruko's words better than me, please let me know.

"Naruko — Ah, listen. Here, sit down."

"Hmph…"

It seems like she wants to listen, at least for now. I sat down next to Naruko on the sofa.

"Hey, scoot over a little."

"Right, right."

What a spoiled girl. I moved away as I was told, and then Naruko said with a hint of displeasure in her tone, "And? Are you going to say something?"

"Let me explain why we should go out together."

"Alright. Say it."

"First, because is near Christmas there will be a lot of Christmas-themed eroge there."

"Yeah."

"Then we can go shopping in Akiba's stores."

"Eh? How did you know about that?"

"Because I've also read the magazine in your right hand — here, turn to page 145."

"…"

For some reason Naruko seemed very troubled when she heard 'page 145.'

"… Eh?"

"Open it to page 145." I repeated myself.

With a complex expression, Naruko opened the magazine on the table.

"You found it pretty quickly."

"You folded it, didn't you? That must be why!"

After that small exchange, I pointed to the main topic, "Akiba anime shop, Love-Love Christmas Fair — I heard that couples that visit that place will receive limited goods."

Just like the title said… In short, it was a fair for otaku couples. Of course you don't have to buy eroge, I heard there was also a way to get promotional materials for products released based on what you purchased.

"You want this, don't you?" I said while checking my sister's expression…

"…"

Based on her reaction, it seems I hit the bulls-eye.

"Eh… Well… True, I wanted to get the "Little H-Holy Night limited Christmas edition… I already planned on buying this eroge… but to waste my weekend with you and buy eroge in Akiba is a bit…"

"Hey, hey. I can't believe I am hearing such words coming from eroge master Naruko."

"I'm an eroge master, but I'm also a girl!"

Ah, she didn't even try to deny that she is an eroge master.

"Taking part in such activities feels like I've failed as a girl… going to a couples event with you… No matter what, you and me… Are a fake couple."

"Then, how about we take a walk around Akiba? Since we're going to go to Tokyo anyway, how about we go to the Skytree?"

"Skytree?"

"Yes. Don't you want to go?"

"Umm… Okay I'll going out with you, but first, we need find you some clothes."

"Does that mean…"

"To be able to go out with such a beautiful girl as me — make sure you give me a good time."

"Yep, leave it to me!"

And then, as if in an instant, Saturday had arrived. On a cold winter morning — as planned, we went outside separately and met up in front of the station.

I saw my sister standing in front of the entrance next to the monorail. Naruko was looking very stylish and maintained an upright posture. Naruko was attracting the attention of other people in front of the station.

I felt a little proud, so I waved my hand and said, "Hi, have you waited for a long time?"

Immediately, Naruko glared at me and scowled, "You are way too late! How many hours did you plan on making me wait?"

"There's still more than 10 minutes before our meeting time, right? Every time I asked you out…" I felt some of my enthusiasm slip away.

"Shut up. Hmph, you claim to understand what I want to say without saying it now, don't you?"

"'No quarreling while hanging out, and I need to arrived earlier to wait for you'… Right?"

"If you understand, why don't you just do it?"

"Because you left before me! How could I arrive before you!?"

"Why didn't you run?"

"…"

If I ran and caught up with Naruko, she would probably get mad at me anyway… This girl. Either way, a quarrel was unavoidable. Because that's how siblings are.

"Alright. Then… Let's go."

"Mmm."

I raised my right hand. She obediently handed me her purse.

"Where?"

This annoying question 'Where?' must mean 'Where should we go first?'… Probably.

"Let's go buy clothes first. You will help pick them out with me, right?"

"Of course. I don't want to hang out with such a punk guy like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

I no longer felt anything toward such an insult. I actually felt a little comfortable since she was back to her normal self. Maybe that's why Gasper calls me an 'M'… I should reflect upon myself.

"…"

Just then I noticed Naruko staring at my face.

"What's up?"

"Hmph, nothing. Why didn't you say anything all of a sudden?"

Naruko suddenly got angry, turned in another direction and started walking faster.

"Hey, wait for me — don't go ahead on your own."

I was used to this, but like usual, I was unable to understand my sister's action.

"Don't walk so fast. We haven't decided where to go first. Don't go ahead on your own," I said as I caught up with her.

"Since you know no shops that sell clothes that suit you, just quietly follow behind me."

"Ah, I see. Can you at least tell me our destination?"

I asked in a mocking tone, but somehow Naruko looked happy and replied, " Harujuku."

"Harajuku huh… It has bee years since the last time I came here."

The road of youth, Harajuku. I didn't mock that Chiba was a country side, but truly, the prosperity of Tokyo is abnormal. I unconsciously looked around in curiosity. Yes. Six years ago… To fulfill a mission from Chitoge, I skipped class and came here to buy a pair of underwear. And I only came back here now.

"It's still so full of activities."

Harajuku was covered in Christmas colors… there were a lot of couples here. Christmas date… probably. They were still burning with passion in this cold weather. So admirable.

"So… we have to show others that we are a couple too."

"Ar-Are you an idiot!?"

How many times have I heard 'Are you an idiot?' up to now? So many times that explaining each of them is too troublesome. And I have no way to know if what I interpret is right or not.

"Didn't Kuuko say it — Even when we walk side by side, we don't look like lovers at all."

"That's true."

You remember such a trivial matter? So admirable.

"What a pity."

"You, do you want us to look like lovers to outsider? …Ueeee ~ Disgusting"

"There are couples everywhere, it would be less awkward if we did look like them, wouldn't it?"

"Hm, really. Oi… recently you are always full of yourselves."

"Huh~?"

"I know that you want to get closer but…"

"But what?"

"…"

Naruko suddenly stopped and looked down.

"Don't act like my fake boyfriend."

"I'm not!"

Damn, I raised my voice in the middle of the street.

"Huh? You planned to just now, didn't you?"

"I told you I didn't!"

"You clearly wanted to ~~~ 'We have to show others that we are a couple too' and 'What a pity, we don't look like lovers.' You wanted to, didn't you? With your super cute sister!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Just all nonsenses. Now I understand politicians a little better.

"So, why did you say that, then?"

"I just said it by accident!"

"Huh? You really want to, don't you?

"No!"

"I want to do it so much~~ that I almost lost myself. You are so sensitive~" I teased Naruko by mimicking her tone.

She… " _Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ …!" Grit her teeth and stared at me.

"So, why did you say it then!? Don't say something so disgusting!"

"That's my line, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that!"

It's like a boomerang, hitting herself in the back like that!

"Oh, look at that couple!"

"They're having a lover's quarrel~~"

"Hahaha."

By the time we had noticed, we had already attracted the attention of people around us.

"— Let-Let's go!"

"It's all your fault. So embarrassing."

"It was yours."

"Huh!? It's all yours!"

We quarreled on the way in the street of Harajuku. Our destination was Omotesando Hills — After five years, it's my second time coming here. But Naruko probably visited this place a lot.

"If you planned to go out with your girlfriend, don't you think that taking the train isn't appropriate?"

Still going on about that? This girl is still day-dreaming.

"Isn't it cooler to show up at the meeting place with a car?"

How could a car move easily in such a crowded street. Unlike Chiba, taking a bus would be three times more comfortable. Of course I didn't say it out loud. Thinking for a while, I interrupted.

"What? Does that mean if I got a driving license you would go out with me?"

"Eh… eeeeeeeh?"

Hahaha, I managed to make Naruko let out a funny sound.

"Wh-What are you saying!"

"Hehe, because I'm a boy too. I want to have a driving license. I planned to get one after I graduate."

"Heh, hehh~ …What a surprise."

"You once posted with Ayase in a Mercedes poster right? Thinking back, I suddenly want to have a car."

"About that, thank you."

"Surely the poster of you two made an effective advertisement."

"Nope, it's meaningless even if it made you want to buy a car."

No no. Aside from me, when others look at it they would want to buy a car too, right? Dad also seemed to like that poster.

"Haha… Hey Naruko, be sure to thank me. After I get my driving license I will give you a special seat."

"No thanks, sitting next to someone who just got a driving license like you seems like an invitation for accident."

"How about thinking back to what you just said a while ago!?"

You just said it's cooler to come by car, but now you don't like it even if I get a driving license. What am I supposed to do? Are all girls like that, casually mentioning such self-contradictory words to what they said earlier? Or is it just my sister's case?

I narrowed my eyes. At that time, my sister raised one of her fingers and said, "Until you can drive properly, I will enjoy going out with you."

Yeah, yeah, I see. Then I will try my best.

"… Woaa."

"Hooo…"

As soon as we entered the main entrance of Omotesando Hills, we let out a surprised cry. I thought that the Christmas light would only be lit up at night, but seems like I was mistaken. Standing in the middle of the square was a brilliant eye-catching tree. Especially in front of us, there was a tall tree decorated with light bulbs that slowly changed color over time.

From blue to white — under this wonderful scene, many couples were laughing happily together.

"Naruko, want to take a picture?"

"Oh, sometimes you have good ideas too."

"Alright, come in front of the tree. I will take a picture."

I received the digital camera from Naruko.

"A… um, but…"

Somehow, Naruko looked hesitant. Huh? Weren't you excited just now?

"Hey, what is wrong?"

As soon as I asked that, a young couple walked to us.

"If you don't mind, please allow me to help."

"In exchange, please help us take a picture too."

— I see.

"Then please."

— _Snap_

And so, one memorial picture has been saved into the memory card.

After we bid farewell to the couple that helped us take the picture, I tried asking, "Hehe, so you want to take a picture with me?"

"Idiot. Don't say something so gross."

We passed the entrance and saw numerous fashion shops.

… Umm.

I even saw the lingerie shop that I was forced to attack six years ago. It gave me a painful memory. Since I'm not comfortable with that kind of place, I felt my shoulders getting heavier.

"Fufufu, are you nervous?"

"Shut up. — Hey, well… which shop are we going to enter?"

"I told you just leave it to me. Unlike someone, I have carefully thought about it."

"Heh, then I'm looking forward to it — hey, but don't suddenly walk in some high-class shop!"

I hastily stopped midway, whispering in her ear, 'My budget is only that much' and raised five of my fingers.

"Uhm… 500 000 Yen?"

"50 000 Yen!"

Why is this girl's sense of money one digit more than normal? It was hard for me to prepare 50 000 Yen. I thought that when I mentioned that, she would complain — but unexpectedly, she didn't.

"Okay, then this shop will be fine."

"Re-Really?"

"Good shops don't have to be expensive — I told you just leave it to me." Naruko said full of confidence.

Still a bit nervous, I followed her into the shop. I was so nervous that I almost wanted to hold her sleeve, but I managed to endure it — I entered the shop.

One hour later…

"Oh, you look much better now."

I stood in front of the mirror and wore the clothes that Naruko picked; embarrassment evident on my cheek.

"Re-Really?"

"Yup~. As expected of Naruko-chan's boyfriend. ~"

Both Naruko and the staff praised me.

"No, no, he is not my boyfriend."

"Since it looks great, I will give you a little discount!"

"Eh~, really~? "

The staff and Naruko laughed with each other.

What the staff said was only flattery, which can only be half-trusted. The importance is Naruko's harsh comment about fashion.

"It's fine. Because I chose it. As long as the material is not too bad, surely it can be changed."

This girl has gone too far.

"… Is it good?"

"Mmm, looks good!" She quickly replied with a smile.

"Really?"

"I meant the clothes."

"You are messing with me."

Naruko laughed "Ahahaha" together with the staff.

"Hmph…"

My face reddened, I took another look at the mirror. The jacket and shirt had cost 35 000 Yen.

Naruko has really good fashion sense. Boys surely can change so much from clothes — I thought so too, and yes, I did think that I looked more handsome. Ummm… actually I'm a very simply guy.

My sister was staring at me.

"… Yes?"

"You don't like it?"

Wearing it made me feel a little proportionate. I no longer felt weird when walking side by side with my beautiful sister.

"It's not like that."

Of course, despite what I was thinking, I couldn't say it out loud.

— I will get into trouble again, no doubt.

After the shopping, we ate something light and took the bus to Akihabara. We walked around like usual. As soon as we stepped out of the bus, a cold wind blew over us.

"Oh, oh, so cold."

Since we didn't get out from the center conductor but took the Showa Dori route, we had to take a detour, which made our route a little further. Since this place changed once every few months, no matter how many times I came here, I still sometimes got lost.

In Kae's language, it's 'Just like a self-developing dungeon.' We walked past many shops, cafés, fast food stores, convenience stores, and cell phone stores. The Akihabara station had gone through a lot of changes since the first time we came here for the offline meeting. The otaku's route was a bit further. In the distance, there was a figure exhibition. Yes… the otaku's street is Akiba now. Just like my sister.

"What are you looking at?"

I only thought so, I won't say it out loud. Instead, I replied that.

"I'm used to it now, but somehow I remember the first time I came here."

"Uhm. Only a little more than two year ago, but I feel like it has been a very long time."

"I wonder why?"

"Isn't it because a lot of things have happened?"

"Yeah."

It's true.

"I can't believe that under the cover of 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' was the eroge 'Loving my Little Sister!'"

"That was the biggest change of my life."

Me too. I was so surprised when I saw it.

"Knowing the secret hobby of my very hated sister."

"Life counseling with my very hated brother."

"Both going to the offline meeting in Akiba."

"Then we met Rias and Kuroneko, right?"

Yup, that's right.

"If Rias didn't speak up back then… We wouldn't be here right now."

"… Mmm"

"… The first time you met Kuroneko, you two already had a huge quarrel."

"I told you that was her fault."

No, that was both of your faults.

A smile slowly appeared on my face.

"Back then, when she became your otaku friend — I was satisfied."

"… I see." Naruko turned away. Normally, she would keep walking, but today she said, "…That day, it was fun."

"I see."

I was pulled around in Akiba by three girls. You should have said that to me one year ago. Coming there together with you – isn't for naught.

We left the station and continued making our way toward 'Ani Shoubu Akina.' It's an otaku shop that was opened recently. The appearance of Goin made it look elegant, so it didn't stand out at Harajuku. On the big screen at the entrance, they were showing 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica.'

"It doesn't feel right. This stuff should be at Akiba."

"So many people." Naruko looked at the entrance and said. The crowd was occupying half of the entrance.

"Are all of them couples?"

"Re-Really? Maybe there are some fake couples who snuck in too."

Just like us huh? But isn't it too much? Is that because of the attraction of the discount for couples and limited goods? Muttering quietly, we stood at the end of the line.

"Damn… So many people have a girlfriend…"

And yet I came here with my sister.

"Stop complaining. I can't stand it."

"No, but…"

"Behave yourself — because you are the one who is the target of jealousy here."

I tried listening.

"Are you kidding me…"

Just like Naruko said. When I thought about it, it's true that I brought the cutest 'girlfriend' here. I can see it from looking around. But to say it herself! As expected of my sister!

"Right, right."

I straightened my back. Although it was a bit — I tried to match with her. Ten minutes later, we still hadn't gotten inside. The December weather is so cold, it's hard to stand in a place for a while. When I walked past Yodobashi earlier, there was a place to play 3DS. Some adult otaku were playing there in the harsh cold weather. So admirable.

Forget about it, my skirt-wearing sister seemed to be colder than me.

"Cold isn't it? Stand closer to me."

"Mmm "

No wait, that's a misunderstanding! Just now wasn't us! In front! In front, in front! The idiot couple in front of us just started warping around each other!

"…"

Both Naruko and I stared at this idiotic couple.

"Wh-Why are you blushing!?"

"Sh-Shut up! This is their business!"

"Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! Are you an idiot!?"

"You… You are even more disgusting."

"That shameless idiotic couple… Go home and latch onto each other…"

Naruko clenched her fist, looking down, her face reddened. Seeing my sister like that, I… "Here." I took off my jacket and put it on my sister.

"…"

Surprised, Naruko's shoulders trembled slightly as she looked at me fiercely.

"… Hm, don't do something unnecessary."

I pointed forward.

"I can't do like that couple. Please forgive me."

"Sure, of course…"

"That idiotic couple… Go do that at home."

I really hope that the sounds coming from behind weren't talking about us.

The line slowly moved forward, and we finally entered the shop. The first thing that caught my attention was a pile of manga and new novels. The popular anime on TV was also stacked up like a tower. They made sure that there was enough space to get it, because most of those couples were going to buy them.

Truly, we are the only couple that was brave enough to go buy eroge…

"Hey, how are we going to buy a game here? I don't see any of them around."

"I think you only need to tell the staff the name of the game you are looking for."

Naruko looked at the cashier and said, "… I see."

This is a hard mission… One years ago I might have felt happy, but right now I have no interest in shaming myself. While we were talking, the line moved faster, finally it was the turn of the idiotic couple in front of us.

The man spoke with the cute cashier, "Uhm, I want to buy a game."

"Okay, please tell me its name."

"I want to buy 'All-men's Christmas.'"

"…Eh? Eeh~tou…"

"Please get me the newest 18+ BL game, 'All-men's Christmas.'"

The poor cashier was forcing a smile.

Somehow, the man's voice sounded familiar. Like I have heard it somewhere before.

"And 'The Hot Guy and the Dakimakura' limited edition, please."

He is good. Really admirable.

And then…

"Kae-chan!?"

"Na-Na-Na-Na, Naruko-senpai!? Why are you here!?"

"You too Kae-chan!"

I knew it!

I shrugged. In front of me is my junior, the bishoujo girl, big breasted fujoshi: Kae Watari. She and Naruko are pointing at each other.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Na-Naruto?"

No man wants to get caught on the way to buy a homo eroge… But I knew him. He is Ryouta Watari, my best friend.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Don't you know it from looking? My target is the limited homo eroge with discounts for couples."

"With your little sister?"

"Yes!"

"Go to Akiba in your weekend to buy homo eroge? Are you kidding me? What are you doing?"

It's so sad that I want to cry.

"Don't mind me."

"Hey, so the idiotic couple who was wrapping around each other in front of us was you two!?"

"Wha-What are you siblings doing!?"

Both Naruko and I launched our attacks. Immediately, Kae hastily waved her hand.

"No, no, it's not like that! I can't get a limited item without being a couple! So, so, so there is no other way, right!"

Ah, idiot. If you say it out here…

"Dear customers? Are you two not a couple?"

See? The cashier found out.

"E, eh eh eh, ehtou…That…This…" Kae shuttered.

In contrast, the brother showed a calm attitude and put his arm over his little sister's shoulder.

"We are siblings, but we are also a couple… Is that a problem?"

"… No."

So cool Ryouta! There is nothing else the cashier could say. This guy is disgusting, but he is also so cool!

"O, O O O, Onii-chan… what are you saying…!" Embarrassed, Kae looked like she was about to die

Poor girl — no, she reaps what she sows. The culprit of this situation is no one other than this fujoshi.

Naruko pulled me over and whispered, making sure that no one beside me could hear, "…Kae-chan's Onii-chan is so cool"

"Really?"

"No wonder he is your friend…"

"Don't place me on the same level with him!" Please forgive me this time…

At that moment, Ryouta has finished paying.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. This is the limited version, 'All man's Christmas'."

"Thank you" Ryouta pretended to be a cool guy and walked away.

"See you later Naruto. "

"Yeah yeah." I felt a little annoyed and replied simply that way.

…No, because we are also in the same situation that pervert thought was unavoidable, but I'm better than Ryouta. Like stand in a couple line with my sister, then acting all lovely dovey like an idiot couple — what the heck, they're siblings!? Hm, it's not like I'm jealous or anything!

I turned toward the cashier, firmly believing that I could say something even more embarrassing. A super pervert brother that no one could imitate!

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. What do you want to buy?"

"Today newest R18+ eroge, 'Christmas Holy night' and 'Little H-Holy Night' limited edition figure!"

Of course, I decisively made that request.

"Do you have to raise your voice?"

"The more frank you sound the less embarrassment you feel."

"I'm not talking about you! I'm saying that I'm very embarrassed! They are whispering 'the boyfriend of that beautiful girl is now asking to buy an eroge'!"

"That eroge is for you in the first place!"

"Now is not the time to talk about this!"

She kept getting angry at me after we finished buying, even when we visited other stores. Although our primary object was to take part in this promotion, but to walk around in other stores… Well, maybe it's otaku's spirit.

A high school girl spending her weekend by buying otaku items… what a method. And so, after we bought a lot of things, we returned to the road leading to Akihabara's station. Of course, I carried all of the goods with both my hands and shoulders.

Now it is about 2:00 PM.

"Don't be mad anymore. Here, take a look at this."

I took the 'little H-holy night figure' and gave it to my imouto-loving little sister. Although I didn't tell you before, but of course this is a little sister-based eroge too.

"You, do you think that you can calm my anger with only a game — wow ~ so cute~!"

See? You did become calmer. Even I was surprised. To think it would be that effective.

"Look look at this…this is absolutely not a normal promotion gift! They clearly didn't go all out when they made this…! Wow wow! Look look at this pantsu's crease!"

"Do you think that I'm someone who could tell the difference from a pantsu's crease?"

Maybe it's otaku's natural skill, but I don't have such ability.

"You look like you can…"

I look like I can? Impossible…

"Ah forget it — come on, put it away. If someone saw us now, they would say 'Damn, the girlfriend of this super handsome guy is having a bliss expression when checking a ero figure's pantsu'."

"What do you mean?"

My sister shot me a ruthless and cold gaze.

"Alright, just take it."

And so, we kept moving in Akihabara's street. Of course we moved around by subway. When I came to Tokyo, the thing that shocked me most was Tokyo's complex subway web.

At our home, although Chiba had its own rail system, but it couldn't hold a candle to Tokyo's. Is it that the residents of Tokyo could understand all of it and use them effectively? If they could, they must come from the future.

Too many trivias. Right now, we are on the subway leading to Oshiage's station (in front of the Skytree). The car is quite empty. Naruko and I sat next to each other.

"Next is Skytree right? I have come here before."

"Yes."

"Isn't it too soon for sightseeing now? It's not even sunset yet."

"I know that. I have prepared carefully."

"Really?"

Naruko looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"Yes. Hey, I will make you look at me in a different light."

"Hee. You sound so confident."

"Yup" Because I had made sure to prepare for today. Of course I didn't neglect anything.

Naruko brushed her hair and pretended to be arrogant. "Well, what about that big pile? Going around with them is going to be hard."

Aren't they all of the things you bought? Of course I didn't say it out, I only narrowed my eyes. If this was someone else, then their endurance would have already ran out.

"There, an eroge poster is sticking out. It's fine at Akiba, but do you plan to come to Skytree with that? Do you know what delicacy means?"

"Do you have to say it that way!?"

I drew my beam saber (ie, a magazine) from behind my back. Tch…damn…why does the more I patiently endure, the more irritated this girl become? It's not a ninja's training session! I suddenly remember a training that involved walking above tree every day.

Looking back at the pile around me, I reaffirmed, "I told you that I planned it all already. Even with that big pile or our time until evening, I planned for them all. Just leave it to me."

Just like me from six years ago.

Naruko immediately pouted and turned away. "… If you say so…then I will believe you for now…since we are going to break the rules today, you are the only who will be scolded if our parents found out."

Today, I told them that both of us were going to take part in a Christmas event at Uzumaki's store.

Once more, Naruko stared at me. "Okay, so now what?"

"Umu" I nodded and turned to Naruko, announced "I have booked a room in a hotel."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Naruko suddenly raised her voice.

"Hey hey, don't be so loud. This car is quite empty, but we are still in a subway."

But in her extreme agitated state, Naruko yelled, "Sh, shut up! This is because you said something so unbelievable!"

"What part is unbelievable? Our stuff is both heavy and numerous, it's best if we left them at the hotel before going out, don't you think?"

"Non, nonsense! You took your sister to a love hotel two times? How is that believable?"

"It's not a love hotel!"

"Ha, ha?"

"I booked a normal hotel!"

"I see."

Naruko blushed and had nothing else to say.

"You have to say it first!"

I clenched my hand and sighed 'hmph' in defeat.

"What are you complaining about? You are the one who misunderstood on your own!"

"That's because the way you said it was misleading!"

"No normal person would misunderstand that! You ero! Ero imouto! As expected of a sister who lead her brother into a love hotel at night!"

"That, that had a complex reason… and stop talking like that! What if someone heard us and misunderstood?"

And so on. Inside the subway, our sibling's quarrel kept going without end.

Around 30 minutes later — we siblings are now inside a room of a hotel that is a distance away from the Skytree. Of course that is just a cheap room. The furniture included a single bed, a middle size table and two chairs. I dropped two big bags on my hand to the table.

"Phew— so heavy."

I twisted my shoulders and turned toward my sister. Naruko only stood near the door, she looked confused.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and go in."

Hugging herself, Naruko said, "… You are not going to do something weird, are you?"

"What? What weird stuff? No, I'm not going to do anything."

About stuff like going into the bathroom or losing control of myself… You are way too vigilant. Well, if I said it out then more trouble will drop on me.

"Recently, I felt that you look at me in a pervert light…"

She sounded really worried. Why is that? Let me ask anyone with a sister something for a reference, what would you do if you sister said that to you? But I don't even want to speak for myself anymore. I'm tired of that.

"Since we are here already, there is nothing that can be said at this point."

"… What…!"

Why did Naruko sound so shocked? Did I say something wrong…? Oh crap! Crap crap! Just now, isn't that the same words men use when they take a girl to a hotel!?

"Just, just now, I said it wrong. I didn't mean it that way!"

"I, I know, know, know it already…!"

Both me and Naruko were embarrassed. From an outsider's point of view, we both look like two idiots.

"Hey"

"Wh, what…?"

"Recently, didn't you remain too vigilant?"

"…"

Bull's eyes! Naruko's eyes widened. My question seemed like I hit her weak spot.

"That…! That, that, that…!"

"Calm down. Otherwise you won't be able to finish your words."

Naruko has entered strong vibration mode, she kept saying 'that that that!' nonstop.

"There is nothing like that!"

Finally, she let it out.

"No, right."

From her strong reaction, it's clear that I hit somewhere sensitive. There must be a reason for Naruko to become vigilant recently.

"…"

Naruko stayed silent. She bit her lips. Maybe because of her recent outburst, her face was deep red.

I scratched my head and said, "It's fine if you don't want to admit it. But I'm tired of those unclear things that cause a quarrel between us already."

Such honest words. The me from before would definitely not say it out. Naruko finally calmed down and nodded.

"To tell the truth, the reason I became too vigilant…must be my subconscious…but that's my personal reason only, you don't have to pay attention to it."

"I see. Then I will leave it aside."

"Mmm, that's better."

"But it's true that recently you looked at me with pervert eyes, right?"

"You come back to that?!"

"You think that I didn't notice? When I was lying down on the sofa, you looked at my body with ero eyes. Like my shoulder"

Naruko didn't seem like she was going to let it go, she slowly drew her face closer, she stared at me in a questioning-like glance.

"So? Speak it out!"

"I looked at your shoulder, the part wasn't covered by your clothes with pervert eyes? Fufufu…sorry Naruko, that's a big misunderstanding."

I calmly answered in a deep voice,"What I looked at …was your ass."

"Dieeeeeee!"

Naruko threw her bag at me full force. But that's useless.

"Oh, oh."

"Why are you stopping it? Accept your punishment!"

"Refuse. Kukuku…if you want to punish me, you need Chiaki-like attack power."

"Hmph… recently you sexually harass your sister too much!"

"Because we are siblings, it's fine if I look at your ass, right?"

"No it's not!"

Maybe so.

"I don't mind if you see my ass."

"I do! Gehaa gehaa…Aaa mou…my throat hurts."

See, that's because you screamed like an idiot. I took a bottle of water in the hotel's refrigerator, opened it and give it to Naruko.

"Here"

Naruko silently took the bottle and drank it down.

"Puhaa…"

"Did you calm down yet?"

As soon as I asked, Naruko looked up and stared at me, "I'm not, we are not done yet, but I will leave it aside for now."

What a persistent girl.

Naruko sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"What are you going to do now? There is still much time left until dark, how are you going to make me happy during that time?"

Good question.

"Hehe, try guessing."

"Ha ~ annoying, stop trying to show off, hurry up and say it."

"…"

Can I have a day with this girl without feeling annoyed? I recovered and raised one of my hands, pointed to the space in front of me.

"Consider our current place and condition, how to make you happy — it's not easy to guess, but give it a try!"

"Uhm!?"

Naruko suddenly become aware of the bed behind her – which I was pointing at. Her whole body stiffens.

"You, you, do you! You want to do me here…!"

"I'm not! Why do you always come up with such ero misunderstandings whenever I say something!?"

Could it be that you are tempting me? You think that I'm not the type to forcefully lay my hand on my own sister?

"Shut up! That's because you always answer in a misleading method! Hurry up and answer me properly!"

"Okay okay…To tell the truth, I don't think there is room for misunderstanding here. Because in this place, there is only one thing that 'can make Naruko happily spend time'."

I pointed at the pile of bags on the floor.

"Ah…"

My slow sister seemed to have realized that too. What I wanted to do together with my sister here — Of course that is 'it'.

"Of course it's playing our recently bought eroge."

"… I see." Naruko nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You are the type that wants to play newly bought games as soon as possible. Even a few minutes, few seconds earlier is okay."

The night before you came to America, you asked me to come to this shopping district in the middle of the night.

"Right, ah ~ …even if you don't ask, I did plan to play this 'Christmas holy night'."

"Alright! I brought a laptop with me, let's hurry and —"

"Wait a sec. Actually I also thought that way too!"

"Oh!"

What kind of development is that.

Naruko raised one hand and stopped me.

"I also brought my new bought notebook, let's install it in here."

She took a notebook out of her bag and showed it to me with a smile.

" _Clang clang ~_ "

"…"

…It can't be true… It can't be real…

"Good, what are you spacing out for? Recently eroge is too big. If we want to play it quick we have to install it as fast as possible!"

"Right right…"

Once again, I feel that. My sister is someone who always surpasses my expectations.

About 30 minutes later — we are in the room, lights off. On the table, there is the bustup of the main character in 'Christmas Holy night', named Christmas." In front of her was a small Christmas cake. The room was dark, the only light came from a romantic candle.

"Wow wow…Christmas-chan ~ merry Christmas ~" Naruko placed her hands on her cheeks, she looked at this bustup with a happy expression.

By Naruko's order, I bought that cake here. Standing to the side, I looked at my sister…muttering.

"… Say, what religion is that?"

"Um? Did you say something?"

"I was asking what kind of weird scene is that."

"Ha? Don't you get it from looking?"

"I asked because I didn't get it!"

A darkened room lit up by candle fire. A cake in front of an eroge's laptop screen. Totally focus on that… I think it's some kind of evil religion's ceremony.

"Oh wow…you really don't know… I'm so disappointed."

"Don't look at me with such pitiful eyes."

From a neutral point of view, you are the pitiful one here!

"This is something all eroge gamers know about. A ceremony to celebrate Christmas."

I know nothing about it. Don't lie, okay?

"Really?" I asked her with a glimmer of hope.

"It's true. Otherwise, what is the purpose of that function in 'Christmas-chan and Christmas'?"

Christmas-chan's bustup can sing Christmas's song too. So that's the function you are talking about…

"Recently, most of the eroges have a similar function."

I don't think I will need it. Doesn't that function only make the game heavier? There is nothing real about it.

"Alright ~ Naruto — sing."

"Hah?" What did you just say?

Turning to the confused me, Naruko repeated herself, "I want you to sing."

… Her eyes are serious.

"Sing for me."

"… Sure sure. But what song you want me to sing for you?"

"Just choose anything you like.

"Alright, I think this song is perfect for you."

And so I begin to sing _She's electric_ of the Oasis for Naruko.

 **::::::**

 ** _She's electric_**

 ** _She's in a family full of eccentrics_**

 ** _She's done things I never expected_**

 ** _And I need more time_**

 ** _She's got a sister_**

 ** _And god only knows how I've missed her_**

 ** _And on the palm of her hand is a blister_**

 ** _And I need more time_**

 ** _And I want you to know_**

 ** _I've got my mind made up now_**

 ** _But I need more time_**

 ** _And I want you to say_**

 ** _Do you know what I'm saying?_**

 ** _But I need more—_**

 ** _'Cause I'll be you and you'll be me_**

 ** _There's lots and lots for us to see_**

 ** _There's lots and lots for us to do_**

 ** _She is electric, can I be electric too?_**

 ** _She's got a brother_**

 ** _We don't get on with one another_**

 ** _But I quite fancy her mother_**

 ** _And I think that she likes me_**

 ** _She's got a cousin_**

 ** _In fact she's got 'bout a dozen_**

 ** _She's got one in the oven_**

 ** _But it's nothing to do with me_**

 ** _And I want you to know_**

 ** _Got my mind made up now_**

 ** _But I need more time_**

 ** _And I want you to say_**

 ** _Do you know what I'm saying?_**

 ** _But I need more—_**

 ** _'Cause I'll be you and you'll be me_**

 ** _There's lots and lots for us to see_**

 ** _There's lots and lots for us to do_**

 ** _She is electric, can I be electric too?_**

 ** _Can I be electric too?_**

 ** _Can I be electric too?_**

 ** _Can I be electric too?_**

 **::::::**

In a hotel In Akiba during our date, I sing for Naruko — This later became one of my unforgettable memories.

After that, we played eroge together.

"What's with your wry smile?"

"You seem very happy."

She looked like she was truly having fun. Naruko showed a satisfied expression.

"Isn't it good?"

I thought about it and answered. "Yes, there is nothing bad about it."

"… Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Generally speaking, society will agree. But I definitely will not despise you."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Really? Absolutely?"

"Abosulutely. Absolutely sure."

Do you guys remember … that is a conversation only we could understand.

Back then, I was only trying to end the conversation with my hated little sister as soon as possible.

But now is not the same. I thought so from the bottom of my heart. Hearing my answer, Naruko also made a different reply. She shyly smiled and said.

"Hehe…I know."

"That's right."

I sat down on the bed by my little sister's side.

 _Click click_ , Naruko moved the mouse and looked the screen. Then she glanced at me.

"Ah ~ how should I say it ~"

"… Yes?"

"Ah, ehhh, um…about."

What an incomprehensible girl.

"I feel, feel like I don't know how to express it. Please wait for me to carefully think before saying it out."

"I see. That's fine then."

"Mmm."

She glanced at me once more, our eyes met.

"However, there is one thing I could say clearly - I'm very happy. Thank you Naruto"

"…"

I was shaken beyond expected, my eyes shot open.

"Thank you for loving me."

"… Mmm."

That was all I could say even when I mustered all of my power.

Not good my heart is racing. My face feels hot. I remembered that at the beginning, it was like that too. My little sister cannot be this cute. Every time I saw my little sister's smile. Every time she thanked me, I always thought so.

"Umm… Naruto, Do you still remember the bet we made?"

"What?"

"That, you know? Our bet? If you got a perfect score in the exam… I will do whatever you say once… What do you wish for? "

A pair of girly, moist eyes looked at me and asked.

Right now, Naruko probably wanted me to say something cool like 'I wish to settle things between us'. That is what I thought afterward, at least. However, my answer to this anxiously waiting maiden with a racing heart is.

"Ah that, I wish to do some H-stuff with you ~"

"You should go die already! Pervert! Disgusting… is that something humans should do in this kind of situation?"

"Anyone would do the same if they have that kind of bet! Absolutely! I don't think that I'm a special pervert!"

"Don't you see that recently you have turned into a special pervert? You used 'it's fine since we are siblings' as a reason to sexually harass me."

"That's just your imagination."

"No way!"

"Alright alright ~ Let's continue play eroge. Didn't you want to enjoy it?"

"Don't change the topic!"

Hehehe~ This girl is so easy to tease. Just like Ayase.

Unconsciously, my dear little sister has devoted all of her attention to the eroge. On the other hand, while I was playing eroge with my little sister, the atmosphere was becoming more and more erotic.

It's not my fault! But! The distance is too close. I'm more sensitive than before! It can't be helped!

Totally oblivious to my distress, Naruko continued talking about eroge.

"By the way this 'Christmas Holy night' is about to enter the scene when those siblings go on a date during Christmas."

"I never thought the next scene was this."

"… There is the confession scene too."

"…"

That is the scene when the protagonist invited his little sister 'Sharo' to a date.

"…Ehehehe… it's starting…Sharo-tan, so cute ~"

The one who made that gross sound just now was none other than my little sister.

The one Naruko was trying to conquer 'Sharo-tan' a girl with a noble, princess-like appearance and a cold nickname 'Snow Queen'.

The female protagonist of this Christmas-themed game always wears Christmas-styled clothes. Since the appearance and the clothes are not matching, I personally don't think it is appropriate. I didn't mean it didn't suit her body, but…

I took a deep breath and spoke in a slightly reckless tone. "Say, Naruko, don't you think that her clothes are vulgar?"

"Hah! You absolutely must not say it out!"

She yelled so loudly. That meant "… Sure enough, you think it's vulgar too."

"I knew it the moment I saw the game's package! But I endured to not say it out…!"

In this game, that Sharo-tan had great taste. She was wearing strange clothing, yet she received praise wherever she went in game.

… Somehow, it made me remember a certain hikikomori girl.

"Not only this girl. Those girls in this eroge sometime wear even more shocking outfits outside. They are all supposed to be normal school girls."

"Shut up! In this world…there are things that you can criticize and things that you cannot!"

"I, I see…"

Uhh…she is really mad. Looks like I stepped on a landmine.

"Sorry."

"It's good that you understand… hehehe, then adjust my mood. Sharo-tan, will you agree to go on a date with me ~"

 _Kacha kacha kacha kacha_ Naruko continued reading the event that she had been waiting for.

Since the time for this had gone for too long, allow me to explain a bit about this eroge 'Christmas Holy night'. First, the female protagonist of this game, Sharo-tan was born on a Christmas night. Following an old custom, she still goes to an 'academy' despite that she is now 18 years old.

That's all for now. Now this is the current playing scene.

 **[** **Sharo: "Oh, what…you said you have something to tell me on Christmas?"]**

 **[ Sharo: "Hoh…~ What? Are you asking me out? You really don't know your limits." ]**

"This girl surely looked down on her onii-chan (the protagonist). Really annoying."

"That's the best part! Girls who are proud like this are cutest when they get all dere-dere!"

Naruko strongly advocated this case.

Even when those proud girls get dere-dere, their cute side only last for a blink of an eye. Just like this girl, even after getting dere-dere, they still put up a façade.

"You, did you say something?"

"Of course not."

There is no need to say something that will piss you off.

"Say, you seem to like that kind of female protagonists."

"It wasn't like that at first, but because of the Sharo from 'Sis X Bro', my love for tsundere had awakened."

"Hoh~um"

I have explained about 'Sis X Bro' so many times before, so this time I will be brief.

Long ago, Naruko forced on me one of her favorite eroge, which had a another 'Sharo' character that had a quick temper exactly like Naruko.

"By the way, you have finished 'Sis X Bro', haven't you?"

Oh damn, I just dug my own grave.

"Let's talk about that later and play this game now."

Naruko pouted, she was a little disappointed, but she kept clicking the mouse because she was more interested in the plot development.

 **[ Sharo: "Alright - Onii-chan. I'm going on a date with you.]**

 **[ Sharo: "On my precious birthday - how are you going to make me happy? ]**

I looked at Naruko.

"This is the same thing you said earlier."

"Shut up. Because the setting is almost the same, it's unavoidable if we use the same words."

Is that so?

After that, we passed some time in silence. Naruko was focusing on the game without saying anything. I also didn't speak a word.

The only sound in this room was from the game, sometimes leaking disgusting sounds like [Chu ] or [Ah ]

I'm not going to explain those sound, please use your own imagination.

The Christmas in game was proceeding smoothly - there were no special events worth mentioning. Ah, by the way, this game's setting is in a country called Yukiguni. It was modeled after Sapporo.

The protagonist and the female protagonist are walking along the street filled with Christmas lights and watching the Christmas tree from afar and cracking jokes like 'We are siblings, but we look like lovers'.

"…"

This should be a funny scene, but somehow it felt very very serious. And then…

 **[ Protagonist: I love you. Love you. ]**

 **[ Sharo: "…I…I…am your little sister?" ]**

The confession scene had arrived. To tell the truth, those clichéd plot lines weren't very strong. Among the little sister based eroge that my imouto forced on me, I had seen several similar scenes. But, 'now' was unlike before.

In the game, the protagonist put the ring on the little sister's finger - and started the confession.

 **[ Protagonist: "Even if you are my little sister, I love you. Let us be together forever and ever." ]**

Pretty good. I thought. He dared to say that out, I was truly impressed. No one would think that 'those simple words' required immeasurable determination to speak it out.

Certainly, that confession meant that he had bet his entire life on it. He had walked into a road without turning back.

I took a deep breath.

 **[ Sharo: "… Um, me too… I'm thinking the same" ]**

The blessing snow fell down as they hugged each other.

Then the screen turned black, the scene was cut off.

"Hah? what is the next scene?"

 _Click_. Naruko smashed down on the enter key. The next scene was…

 **[ Sharo: "Doing H-things immediately on the confession day - what a troublesome man…"**

An ero CG appeared.

Don't do each other immediately after the confession! But of course that's expected! Since this is an eroge!

"…"

"…"

However, for us who were so excited that we forgot everything, this is a very shocking development. So both of our eyes widened.

"…"

"…"

Time passed, both of us remained frozen. Finally, I managed to point at the screen.

"… Say, can I use my wish for this?"

"Wish my ass!"

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ219** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"This is about time. Although it's not very good to stop when the route has just started developing."

"No, we are right to stop here."

Naruko turned off the game and stood up, straightening her back.

"Alright ~ I'm satisfied~ ~ I will save the rest until I get home!"

And so — Next is to visit Skytree in the night!

"Clouds are everywhere! I mean the sky is full of clouds!"

"Yeah…"

I hope you guys can understand my feelings, which right now I want nothing more than to escape this reality. My current situation is — At night, we came to Skytree's observation deck to have a look, but there were clouds everywhere.

Naruko was scared.

"What are we going to do? There is no way we can see the night at this rate!"

"Well well… just complain toward the heaven."

Although it's the heaven's fault, but clearly it couldn't calm my pissed off sister.

"Kuh!"

Don't growl okay? Are you a beast or what?

"… Tch."

Together with the clearly pissed off Naruko, I started walking around in Skytree's observation deck.

The observation deck is a three floor, circle shaped building. From the surrounding windows, we could clearly see all of Tokyo (although it's covered in clouds now) and some famous places, like souvenir shop, coffee shop or something. Based on what I heard… the price is very high… but this is a very nice place. First is Sumida.

"How should I put it. Here, it feels like I'm in a space ship."

"Ha? Wow, were you on a space ship before?"

"I was making an example."

From the look of it, her mood is still bad. There were lots of couples that decided to spend a night here like us. The scene of men like me who are facing the same dilemma are everywhere.

"Hey hey, look Naruko, the girlfriend over here is laudably telling her apologizing boyfriend 'This can't be helped' in a gentle manner!"

Why don't you learn something from her? Thinking so, I pointed that couple to Naruko.

"That boyfriend is trying his best to apologize to his girlfriend — Look at yourself, you blamed everything on the heavens, what do you think about it?"

"Hey Naruko. Look what is that?" I kept my attack.

Naruko just blankly looked at me. "Tch… really, so — what did you just say?"

"Look over here."

On a big screen, they are showing a scene of Skytree looking from here. The movie is fast-forwarded a lot, because viewers can see both the scene in night and day.

"So cool. So I can see a scene like that."

"But it's all clouds now."

"Alright. Look, the fireworks are about to begin."

The fireworks began on the screen. Although I have seen many fireworks before, but this is the first time I saw fireworks from this angle. The ball-shape of the firework can be seen clearly from here.

"… It's like Naruko's face."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. How about we go another round?"

"I want to visit the place they just showed on the TV, where they had a full-glass floor."

"Good. Then after that? How about visit the highest place and the lookout platform too?"

"But it's cloudy?"

"Let's go have a look! We rarely get a chance like that!"

Bad luck keeps coming. To tell the truth, I expected my 'schedule' to take a look along the lookout platform! Although my original object is done, but because it's cloudy my plan is now messed up.

"Alright alright. I got it. Don't worry…I will be with you till the end."

"… Mmm."

After so many complaints and teasing, only now she showed a bit of tenderness. My sister is really a cunning girl.

At least the situation will not get any worse — Finally, just like my prayers has reached the heaven, when we are on the elevator leading to the lookout platform, a miracle happened in front of us.

"It's snow."

Naruko ran to the windows and clapped her hands.

"… Wow…"

We are not the only ones. Smiles appeared on the other's couple's face.

… When it was cloudy, I thought that I had a bad luck. Haha, seemed like my luck is quite unpredictable. I also smiled.

"… How is that. Beautiful, right?"

"It's not your credit anyway. You didn't say that you checked the weather forecast."

Naruko watched the outside scene without blinking. Her blank tone was unable to conceal her happiness.

"Haha, you are right. It's not my credit —" Thank you, God.

The lights that don't lose to the clouds shine on the ground. Down there — the pure white snow dance descends.

"… So beautiful."

"Really, in this case… it's good."

The more moved humans are, the less they speak. Both of us stood there and looked at the street slowly getting dyed white by the snow. Two of us. Two siblings. Around us, the other couples created private space for each of them. I'm the same. I don't hear any sounds around us…

Alright. " —Say, Naruko."

"Mmm? Yes?"

"About…what you are planning to do in the future."

I started talking about the main topic. Both me and Naruko didn't look at each other. We kept looking at the street below.

"Ah, you already heard?"

"Mmm…Yes, I have heard."

"From who? Dad?"

"Ah, you are right."

"… I see."

Our conversation stopped. I felt like an eternity has passed. The truth is, our silence only lasted for about ten seconds.

"I plan to go aboard again after graduation."

"…"

"I have made up my decision."

"…"

I didn't say anything and remained silent. We didn't look at each other.

Naruko didn't care. She made up her mind and said, "I won't fall like last time. The last time, I have become aware of myself… I will frequently go home, I will keep contact with everyone… Rias will come to see me too."

"…"

"Say something, will you?" Naruko looked at me.

I slowly directed my eyes toward my sister. This time, our eyes met.

"About that… Naruko."

"… Yes?"

"I'm gonna confess my feelings to Kaori."

And so, I said my true feelings towards the most important person to me, I cut off my escape route in order to convey my feelings.

"I plan to tell her on her birthday next week."

"…"

My sister blankly listened to me. Maybe she was so shocked that she couldn't say anything.

"I can't keep my promise to you. Please forgive me Naruko…"

I temporarily paused and directly looked into her eyes.

"I can't stop this feelings anymore… I really love her, so…"

Even until now, Naruko's expression didn't change.

"… Please allow me to be with Kaori… This is my wish."

A few seconds later… A stream of tears fell down from her eyes.

Naruko finally spoke.

"… I see… If that's what Naruto really wish for…"

With tearful eyes and forced smile Naruko continued.

"It's okay… you do not have to keep that promise anymore. I grant your wish. You can be together with her."

After saying that, Naruko quickly turned away and run as I painfully looked at her retreating back getting further and further.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	53. Love & Xmas I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

This winter is the very first time in my life when I wrecked my brain over what present I should get for a girl.

It was morning in the practice room of the Folks Music Club. Due to the drum set and the amplifiers, there was barely any space left in the room even though only Chiaki and I were in it. The air outside was chilling to the bones, but it was really warm inside of here.

The other two girls should be here soon, right? I thought to myself as I stared at the bundled short hair swaying between the cymbals. There was no way I could ask Kaori, whom I will be giving the present to, for ideas. Also, I had no intention of consulting Senpai since it would definitely pique her interest. However, when I had finally decided to discuss it with Chiaki, she asked me this question instead, "Haa? Present?". She then threw a punch in my direction.

"What was that for…" I rubbed my head gingerly as I picked up the fallen bass.

"What's the present for? Come on, say it again." Asked Chiaki as she puffed at her fist.

Who would have the guts to answer you? However, I was forced to answer in stutters as Chiaki's gaze was becoming sharper and sharper.

"Well, as I was saying, Kaori's birthday's coming soon…"

Another blow. Just as I had expected.

"Unbelievable! You shouldn't be approaching me for that if there's even an ounce of sensitivity in you!"

"Eh? But… I mean, I do know Chiaki's preferences are vastly different from Kaori's, but I have no idea who else I can approach."

"That's not what I meant!"

The third blow. I was getting dizzy already. Chiaki gave a "hmmph" and began to tune the snare drum. I gave a sigh and plugged my bass into the amplifiers. What was going on here? Did I say something to piss her off?

"Geez! Naruto, stop thinking of all those pointless stuff and begin our practice! Time is precious, you know?"

"I get it…"

Guess I'll leave the issue about the present for later. It was rare for Chiaki to come to school together with me early.

I placed the strap on my shoulder and gripped tightly the neck of the bass. The remnants of the heat from back then still lingered on the strings. I could even feel the sweat that flowed out from my fingertips before being absorbed by my palms.

It has been a week since the storm-like school festival. We were in the winter season now, so that made it hard for us to wake up early, but that did not stop me from doing the morning practice. That was because I realized how poor my physical endurance was during the live performance.

I barely made it past the two-hour long non-stop performances that was held for two consecutive days. I had already braced myself for it, but I guess that strange incident made my emotions run high all the time, and my body moved against my own will as though it was under the influence of some strange drug. However, after we were finished with the encore on the second day and my brain was drained of the drug, the student council president Kano-senpai came barging onto the backstage and said to Senpai.

"Kyouko, there's a whole lot of people outside who wanted to watch your performance but couldn't get in. Can you guys hold another performance during the kouyasai?"

Senpai agreed to it readily. Can you try imagining just how tragic that was when the wax of the candle was all burned up, and all that remained was the candle wick flickering faintly?

"Right, Naruto's back looked really pitiful during the kouyasai."

Seems like Chiaki remembered as well. And as she tuned the bass drum, she continued, "But Senpai was really happy though. She said you sounded like Springsteen."

"Though I changed into Shinichi Mori later on…"

"All the more reason for you to practice!"

Looks like Chiaki was still angry about the issue of the present.

She stepped repeatedly on the pedals of the bass drum, and the bass notes gradually gained rhythm and transformed into a solid sixteen beat tempo as it interwove together with the beats of the floor tom. The door was still opened for air ventilation, you know… oh well, she was restraining herself on the volume anyway.

I sighed to myself silently — it was incredibly difficult to drum continuously while keeping the volume down. She was getting more and more impressive. I had the feeling that I was left behind.

"Naruto's singing sounded a little forced. Perhaps it's because you're playing the bass at the same time. It used to be much more straight-forward."

"That's some memory of yours…"

She even remembered how I used to sing?

"How long do you think I've taken music lessons together with you?"

"You're right."

Chiaki and I have been classmates for the past eleven years. Quite unbelievable, come to think of it.

"That's why you have to practice more to get your fingers accustomed to it. Your singing should become more natural once that happens."

I see. Come to think of it, she was actually drumming and chatting at the same time. Was that also because her hands were used to it after repeated practicing?

"Mmm, where should I begin our practice? Which phrase?"

"How should I know? Don't depend on me for things like that!"

She was right. I regretted it the moment I asked her that question.

Chiaki puffed up her cheeks, and all these while her limbs did not stop their tasks of sketching out the tempo.

"Even if it's me, there's no way I'll know every single thing about Naruto."

"Then how much do you know?"

I almost fell forward at the sudden voice from behind my back.

When I turned around, my nose almost came into contact with the yellow colored hair — a pair of gray-blue eyes appeared right before me. I froze on the spot as I stared intently at Kaori's face. Her nose and cheeks were slightly red, probably because she was walking to school in the cold winter air of the morning.

When did she reach here? I never noticed her presence because of the continuous beats from the drums. Chiaki did not see her as well as her sight was blocked by my body — she stopped her hands with a surprised expression.

"Geez, give us a greeting if you're here already! Morning, Kaori!" exclaimed Chiaki as she lifted the drum sticks into the air.

"… Morning," Kaori shifted her gaze away from me in embarrassment.

It was the same for me as well — my heart was pounding just from a brief exchange of sight. That was because — it has only been a week since our live performance at the school festival.

"It's not a good habit to eavesdrop," came the voice of Chiaki.

"I was not!" Kaori shook her head hard, her hair dancing about in the air. "… It was by accident!"

"H-How much of our conversation did you hear?" I was panicking.

Did she hear about the present as well? Kaori frowned.

"… Is there something you want to hide from me?"

"Eh? Ah, no, well…"

"I heard you and Chiaki talking about how you two have been attending music lessons together for years."

Thank goodness. So she heard our conversation only from then onwards.

"Why are you heaving a sigh of relief?"

Kaori's question caused my mind to go into panic mode once more. Why was she angry as well?

"Um, what?"

"You're always like this, Naruto. Your thoughts will be reflected clearly on your face," came Chiaki's voice from behind me.

"I-Is that true?"

"You never noticed?"

Kaori dealt me a heavy blow when she said that. Chiaki gave a shrug.

"How can he possibly notice it? He's so dense, he would not even realize it if he is stung by a bee."

"That much I know!"

"Even the amoebas possess more nerves than he does."

"That I know too!" What the hell did I do!?

"Earlier on, he even asked me about Kaori's pre-"

"Whoaaa!" I stepped over the drums and clamped my hands on Chiaki's mouth. Please don't say that out loud!

"Uhhuuhhh!"

"What? Is there something that I must not know?"

When I turned around, Kaori was putting on an expression as if she was interrogating me. Being forced into a corner with nowhere to run, the only thing I could do was to flap my arms about like a dying moth as I tried to come up with something that could satisfy her.

"Morning, my fellow comrades!"

Came a booming voice, and a tall silhouette appeared in the opened door. Kagurazaka-senpai strode leisurely into the practice room as her braided black hair fluttered in the air. She then closed the heavy door. I was saved. She might not know what was happening around here, but I was in a really bad situation.

"Hmm? Young man's about to kiss Comrade Aihara, so Comrade Miyazono's trying to stop him?"

"No way!"

"Not at all!"

"Kyouko!"

Senpai removed her guitar case from her shoulder and placed it onto the floor. She then opened the door with a smile.

"In order not to interrupt you three, I'll leave the camcorder running and stay outside for about five minutes. Please continue."

"Hold on, hold on! What the heck are you here for? Let's begin our morning practice! You know, the morning practice!?"

I tried my hardest to make her stay.

"You need to practice kissing in the morning? I never expect you to be such an innocent guy. I see, I am willing to help you out."

"Why is Senpai thinking in that direction!? We are a band, are we not!?"

Senpai turned around, closed the door and lifted her index finger.

"We are no ordinary band, yeah? We are the black birds feketerigó, burning through the night with the flames of love, and ours wings will declare to the world the advent of dawn."

"Okay…" And so?

"If we ever get popular one day, and should someone request us to take part in a movie shoot, wouldn't it be problematic if we can't get the kissing scene right?"

"Why are you worrying about such pointless things?"

"On the side note, Comrade Miyazono's pretty impressive when it comes to kissing," Senpai licked her lips.

"Kyouko~!" Kaori shrieked and slammed her fists hard onto the cymbals by her side.

I was surprised by that. W-When did that happen!? Ah, no wait, could she be talking about what happened on the third day of our training camp?

"Geez! Music's our main focus!"

Chiaki poked Senpai with the tip of the drum stick.

"We should direct our attention to holding more live performances in order to get ourselves famous!"

"The reason why I love Comrade Aihara so much is because you'll always say the right things at the most crucial moment!"

"That trick of yours will only work twice a month at most!"

"How about if I throw in a hug and a kiss?"

"Hmm… make it three times then."

What was with that conversation? Senpai walked past me with a smile and opened up the guitar case. The Les Paul was giving off a black luster.

"I am happy to see that everyone's flame is still burning. I thought young man was already burned to a crisp, and it would take you a while before you recover. Looks like you've steeled your heart already."

Senpai flashed a smile as she tightened the strings in a sultry manner.

"You will show me an unknown world in our next performance, and the many ones after that. Right?"

"We've already decided on our next performance?"

Asked Kaori as she swung her head around quickly. That was way beyond what I had expected. It looked like she was getting more and more into the live performances.

"No, not yet. I want to hold one more performance before the end of the year, but I wish to aim further. I have no intention of staying on the same spot."

"An even bigger stage?" asked Chiaki.

"That's right. At a place where we will receive no support from our audience."

Kagurazaka-senpai was someone who would not remain on the same spot forever. She was always aiming further and further. How far has she set her sights on? And can I really keep up to her pace?

"No worries."

Smiled Senpai as she took a brief glimpse at the small country which we are in.

"Even if we are stuck, we should be able to move forward as long as our hearts continue to beat in rhythm. Just like what young man did for Comrade Miyazono back then."

The sound of a clatter came from behind me. I turned around and saw Kaori picking up the fallen chairs and amplifiers. She stole a glance at me, but her face turned even redder instead, so she moved her gaze away instead. I quickly turned my head towards my bass's amplifiers.

I played quite a few notes wrongly during that morning practice, and it was all because I noticed Kaori staring at me hesitantly through the corner of my eyes. Needless to say, my singing did not sound natural at all.

I could not shake off Kaori's gaze away from my mind even during class.

Ever since that incident- The distance between us has shrunk. I had no idea how much it was. But I was scared — scared that it was all just my wishful thinking.

After the ending of the kouyasai, Kaori collapsed from exhaustion while she was packing things up, so I carried her to the infirmary. As there was no one around in the infirmary, I was left with no choice but to look after her (though all I did was to sit on the chair next to the bed). That hour was a great opportunity for me, but I screwed it up by chatting with her on music only.

What the hell was I doing?

"That's right. What the hell were you doing, Naruto?"

"You should have made a move on her back then! We thought you two would return hand in hand. What a huge disappointment that was."

Ryouta, Isshiki, and all of my male classmates surrounded me and blasted me with their insults. That happened in the changing room after the we were done with physical education, the fourth lesson of the day.

"Sorry…" No wait, why was I apologizing?

"But you should have done something there, right?"

"It's impossible for nothing to happen, right?"

"Umm… Ah, right. Kaori hates Italian operas, just like I do."

"Who the hell is asking you that Naruto? Just be a useless guy for the rest of your life!"

"Damn it, is that thing between your legs a dud?"

Why was I scolded by everyone I met today? I really felt like crying.

"Nothing else? Like a date or something?"

"Well…"

My classmates were closing in on me like a pack of hungry wolves ready to pounce on a sheep. I finally revealed to them my intention of celebrating Kaori's birthday with her. In an instant, the eyes of everyone flared up like the pumpkins of Halloween. Whoa!

"What are you getting her, Naruto?"

Why must I answer that question?

"I-I-It should be a ring first, right?"

"That's way too fast, calm down! He should gift her a choker as his first present."

"You should be the one who's calming down!"

"How many months of salary do you have to burn to buy a choker?"

"Not for the Princess, silly. It's for Naruto!"

"That's a good one!"

"No, well… Sorry to interrupt while you guys are having such a passionate discussion on the matter… but I have not made up my mind yet."

"Just die already, you indecisive bastard!"

"It better end up in a tragedy!"

I shrunk my body and leaned myself in closely against the lockers. I want to hide somewhere. Please do not talk about this matter anymore. I had no idea why they were lashing out on me — for some reason unknown to me, everyone has assumed that Kaori and I were in that sort of relationship already. When did I ever say that?

"It's less than two weeks before her birthday, isn't that so? You better make up your mind quickly, Naruto."

"Mmm… wait, why do you guys know about her birthday?"

"Are you an idiot!? It's obvious we'll do some checking up on the birthday of a girl who is in the limelight!"

"The high-school's a long period of time. You never know what will happen."

"Though it has all happened to Naruto."

"Damn it, I'm pissed. You should just die, Naruto."

It was not my fault!

"You can't even decide on a gift even with all the girls surrounding you."

"I tried discussing it with Chiaki, but she rejected me."

I could sense the fury in everyone.

"You tried discussing with Aihara?!"

"About Princess' present?!"

"Are you for real?!"

I shivered and nodded. In the next moment, I was beaten onto the floor by everyeone.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ220** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Human beings are creatures who will reflect on what they've done wrong — so on that very night, I spent my time in my room thinking about the reason behind Chiaki and the guys' anger.

We've been hanging around with each other for over eleven years already, but I did not really know her very well. And that was even more true ever since we joined the band. I mean, we do know each other quite well if we were talking about the typical things. Take for example our birthdays.

Hmm. Birthday. Was that it? It was highly possible that she was angry because of that. Right, I'll get a present that is suitable for her then. Will that be okay? I wonder how late I am? I checked the calender on the desk and counted.

… It was way too late. But I guess it was still better than nothing. Yup. My mind was circling around the same thought for heaven knows how long.

After making up my mind, I walked quietly downstairs. Coming from the living room was Bach's Christmas Oratorio with Dad listening to it in full blast. I sneaked carefully past the corridor and opened up the cabinet to draw out a record that was kept within it. I then wrapped it up with a blue wrapping paper from the department store.

Will she be happy with this? I thought to myself naively. Come to think of it, I was really hopeless back then.

The next day, I saw Chiaki on the platform while I was waiting for the very first train, so I ran over to hand her the present. Chiaki's eyes opened wide when she received the present from me, her gaze wandering to-and-fro me and the present for about four times. She then asked, "What's this?"

"Umm, I'm ten months early, but it's your birthday present."

"Hah?"

"This is the vinyl record of , the UK version. You've been wanting this for a very long time already, isn't that so?"

"Eh? W-W-Why? And typically speaking, shouldn't you say that it's two months late?"

Chiaki's face alternated between red and white; her eyes widened for a brief moment, and then she blinked them repeatedly for a while. What a busy person she was.

"Why? You've never given me any birthday present."

"Were you not angry yesterday because of this?"

Her beet red face froze for a moment. And the next moment—

"You moron!"

The scenery before my eyes flipped at the very same time I heard her furious roar. A violent impact greeted my back before I could even figure out what was going on. The unbelievably blue winter sky appeared before my eyes, though half of it was covered up by the shelter of the train station. Pain shot through my head, my back was arcing upwards from the spasm. Just as I realized that I was tossed over by Chiaki, she popped her head over me.

"U-Unbelievable! I never expected you to be as stupid as this!"

In response to Chiaki's stomping attacks, I shielded my head with my arms and rolled about on the floor.

"S-Sorry. Umm, I never expect you to be that angry."

It looked like I had made a critical mistake. It took me a great deal of effort to finally get up. Chiaki was hugging the record tightly before her chest, staring at me fiercely as her shoulders heaved up and down to her breaths. Thank the heavens that there was no one else on the platform in the wee hours, or else it would be bad should anyone witness the scene earlier on.

"Moreover, you should know that the gramophone in my house is broken."

Come to think of it, it was just as she had said. I had visited her house several times to play, but I forgot all about it already.

"I'm sorry, I'll take it back…"

"Idiot!"

Chiaki slapped my hand away and hid the record behind her.

"I'm keeping this since you're giving it to me!"

So do you want it or not? What on earth do you want? Just then, the first train arrived in the station, so I quickly stepped back behind the white line. The back of my head was assaulted by the blaring sirens.

"You should think about my feelings as well!" Yelled Chiaki with a voice comparable to the sound of the train, her face flushed red. The bunch of hair that she had tied up was flapping against her ears due to the wind. I did not step onto the train when the door opened as she was giving off an overbearing aura around her.

"Stupid Naruto, you should just die!" Chiaki's voice was cut off by the closing doors of the train. I could see the silhouette of her body through the windows, and it was getting further and further away from me. But I caught a glimpse of a glitter at the corner of her eyes. Was she crying?

I squatted on the platform and tried my hardest to recall her voice and expressions until the next train arrived. The frequency of the trains was very low. If I missed the first train, I would be twenty minutes late for school.

As the main gates were closed already, I entered the school through a side door instead. It would be awkward when I bump into Chiaki - just as I turned past a corner of the building while thinking of that, I heard a faint drumming sound.

It was the old, low-rise music block, huddled amid the shadows of the tall school buildings. There was a person squatting against the door of the room that was located furthest away between the buildings, her long yellow hair almost brushing against the ground. It was Kaori. What was she doing there?

"… Morning." Kaori greeted me softly by lifting her eyes to look at me. She hugged the guitar in her bosom.

"Morning…" I stopped at about three steps away from Kaori.

Why was she waiting outside? Wasn't Chiaki in there? We turned our sight away right after we came into eye contact with each another. It has been the case ever since the school festival.

Was there something that you should be telling me?

Feels like Kaori was conveying that message to me from the corner of her eyes, but neither of us could touch upon that matter. It was the same for that morning as well. Instead, what I said to her was an ordinary question, "… Chiaki should be inside, so why are you here?"

Kaori stared at me intently and heaved a deliberate sigh. A stinging sense of guilt and sadness was jammed up in my throat. She lowered her head and allowed her words to fall between her knees.

"Chiaki's angry, so I am waiting for her to cool down."

"S-She's angry? Did she say anything to you?"

Kaori shook her head.

"It's obvious from the sounds. The strength in the upbeats had disappeared. It will turn into this sort of uninteresting tempo whenever Chiaki's angry or anxious."

I was speechless. Can she tell that much just from the sounds of the drums alone?

"You never noticed? You are really dense…"

Kaori was giving off a look of resignation in my direction. Okay, I am dense, but that is another thing altogether, okay?

"Something happened? You were acting strangely yesterday as well." Kaori stood up slowly and pulled her face towards mine.

"No, nothing. Umm…"

Chiaki's anger began when I wanted to discuss with her Kaori's birthday present, so it should be more or less related to Kaori as well, isn't it? But now's not the time for me to say it.

"Explain it to me properly."

"Umm, you see, uhh…"

"Why are you always like this?"

Kaori's voice and gaze stabbed their way deeply and painfully into my heart.

"If you do not say it properly… I… I am…" Kaori's furious voice was getting softer and softer, her gaze was sliding downwards along my body, "… still waiting for you."

Waiting for me? Waiting for what? No, of course she was waiting for my words. B-But I was not mentally prepared yet, and neither was I ready with the present, so now was not—

"Forget it. I get it." Kaori lifted her lowered head all of the sudden.

"I'll ask Chiaki."

"Y-You can't!"

I was surprised even by my own voice. Kaori was shocked as well. She pressed her back against the door.

"I mean, well, umm, I made Chiaki angry… probably. So I'll think of something and apologize to her."

That was right, it had to be me who spoke. It was the same for Kaori's present as well. All in all, asking for Chiaki's assistance was a mistake. It should be me to think about it and decide everything by myself.

And so, I pulled Kaori aside and grabbed onto the handle of the door.

"Naruto! You are so freaking late! I've said this before, it would be faster if you run to school should you miss the first train, didn't I!?" A furious roar came pouncing onto me the moment I opened the door.

Thank goodness, it was the usual Chiaki — I heaved a sigh of relief for some unknown reason. That was really shameful of me.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **221** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"And so, how are things going on between you and Kaori right now?"

Totsuka raised his voice in an attempt to make himself heard amid the noise of the crowded livehouse. It was pretty noisy here despite the fact that we were in the middle of a break — the heated discussions among the audience and the tuning of the stereo systems were all contributors to the noise.

"Lots of things happened during the live performance at the school festival, isn't that so?"

Sitting opposite of me was a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes… or not — he was actually a young male violinist. He stretched his body towards me and pulled his face closer to mine. A turtle-neck sweater paired with a matching red short-coat, plus a pair of denim shorts and over-knees socks. Mmm, that attire was perfectly fine for a guy… no wait, that wasn't it, right? I pressed my palm against my forehead and sighed.

I then asked, "Look, why are you here, Totsuka?"

There was a really interesting performance Sunday afternoon, so I came down to the livehouse Bright by myself. And then I bumped into this guy here.

"Shouldn't you be busy with the recordings and rehearsals? Your performance is coming up soon."

"Do you hate to see me?"

Quit holding onto my hands tightly and looking at me with those tearing eyes of yours when you're asking me that question, okay? It was really attention grabbing. Shit, this will invite misunderstandings.

"H-How can that be? I'm really glad to meet you."

Totsuka's face brightened up in an instant.

"Thank goodness, I really wanted to see Ruto again as well. Ritsu mailed me saying there would be Ruto's favorite live performance happening today, so there was a high chance of you showing up here."

Ritsu and Totsuka? Since when did they get on such good terms?

"I blame it all on Ruto. You refuse to call me because you and Kaori are doing very well together."

"N-No, e-eh?"

How much does he know?

"I've heard lots of stuff from Kaori, but I'm not telling you what I heard."

Oh right, this guy here will be doing his next album together with Kaori, so he might actually be spending more time with her than I was. Though it was unexpected of Kaori to say all those things to Totsuka.

"It's not like things are all smooth-sailing."

"But both of you confessed to each other already, did you not?"

"N-No?"

Both of us?

"You never asked Kaori about her feelings?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Totsuka was rendered speechless for a long while. But that was really the case.

I came into contact with Kaori's heart briefly during the school festival. I had a feeling she was staying by my side with the exact same reasons as I was, but that was all there was to it. We would be tongue-tied whenever we would see each other's face.

"Look, Ruto. I really hope you can understand how painful it is for me whenever I hear Kaori talking about you happily."

"H-Hmm?" Happily? That Kaori?

"I'll steal her away from you if you do not become decisive any time soon, you know?"

Totsuka rested his elbows on the table and pulled his face even closer towards mine. My head was in a fluster when he said that with that tiny mouth of his at such a close distance away from me, so I backed away subconsciously.

Even if you ask me to be decisive… (come to think of it, what was he referring to?) I have no idea what Kaori's answer would be, so I dared not pop the question.n Totsuka slumped onto the table all of a sudden and began kicking his legs about. He seemed frustrated.

"… What's wrong with you?"

"I'm about to die, all thanks to Ruto's indecisiveness."

So you could kill someone with your indecisiveness — now that was something new. Just as I was thinking that, Totsuka sat up suddenly and pressed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Actually, it's really simple. All you have to do is this."

W-What?

"I love you. I want Ruto's everything."

"Who the hell can say that?!"

Wait, did he just say Ruto? Was it just a mistake on my part?

"What are you two doing here?"

A voice came from behind us suddenly. I turned around and saw a stout silhouette with a green baseball cap on her head and a beaten-up leather coat hanging from her shoulders. It was Ritsu.

"I never expect Sai-chan and Naruto to be here. You two get along really well."

What was even more surprising was the person who appeared behind Ritsu. It was a guy wearing a fierce expression, his long hair covered up by a bandanna — the guitarist of Melancholy Wolf Deidara. Both of them were Kagurazaka-senpai's friends, and also regulars of Bright. So they actually knew each other too — what a small world this was.

"Ritsu!" Totsuka jumped off from his seat and hugged the DJ Ritsu.

"Thank you for the ticket!"

"No biggie, I ask for nothing in return. Well, aside from you spending a night with me."

"So you're here as well." Said Deidara as he sat down next to me and clamped the guitar that was originally on his back between his knees.

"Are you performing later, Deidara?" I asked him.

He was not here as audience, was he? I am really not good with dealing with him. You're asking me to watch the performance together with him? Please spare me from that.

"They asked me to support the six-o'clock performance."

I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard the answer from Deidara.

"Deidara knows Naruto too?" Ritsu sat next to Totsuka.

"I told you already, didn't I? I performed with Kyouko's band." Deidara's temper was short, as usual.

"Who's she? Is she replacing you as the bassist?"

Totsuka tilted his head in response when Deidara pointed at him. Deidara would ask me to quit the role as feketerigó's bassist whenever we would meet.

"That girl looks to be a better player than you are, and she's much more striking visually."

"Do I look like a bassist?" Totsuka's eyes were glittering.

"It's obvious from your fingers. You should be playing the guitar or the bass, yeah?"

Impressive. He knew just by looking at the fingers. But he did not realize Totsuka's actual gender, right? Idiot. I retorted in my mind as a tiny sense of superiority crept in me.

"Me taking over Ruto's position? What a good idea. I've never thought of that."

"No no no, what are you talking about?" You'll be busy with your work, won't you?

"If you quit and get her into the band, I'll introduce you guys to a producer," said Deidara.

Hey, Totsuka, why are you putting on such a gleeful expression?

"U-Umm, Deidara, you've got it all wrong. This person here's a violinist, an old friend of Kaori's."

"I know how to play the guitar too! I can practice on the bass too if I want to."

Don't you interrupt, Totsuka! Things will just get even more confusing!

"And since I'm the one who taught Kaori the guitar, our timbres should match each other really well."

Deidara frowned. "You? Taught that girl?"

Totsuka nodded lightly as he cowered in his seat in fear. What was wrong, Deidara? That look of yours is really scary.

"Who did you learn the guitar from?"

"No one… Umm, I memorized it by watching the videos of Jeff Beck and stuff."

"It's best for you and that girl to re-learn the correct fingering techniques." Said Deidara as he pressed his fingertip against Totsuka's nose.

Totsuka was rendered speechless from his shock. Ritsu and I interrupted Deidara at the same time.

"H-Hey, Deidara, what's wrong?"

"Is there anything wrong with Kaori's fingering techniques?"

"I should have said this before," Deidara shot a fierce glance at me, "There will be no future to her style of playing. She's placing too much stress on her wrist."

Now that he has mentioned it, Deidara did say something along that line after the end of the live concert.

"What d-do you mean by placing too much stress?" I pushed my elbows against the table and stretched my body over the table subconsciously.

Kaori might be able to move her right hand already, but I was still worried.

"She's using her wrists forcibly to strum the strings at high speeds to compensate for the lack of strength in her fingers. It's surprising she managed to play through the whole performance like that."

"Eh? Ah, no, but, her fingers are movable already."

Oh? Deidara lifted his eyebrow.

"Then it's none of my business… it pisses me off whenever I see that silly fingering technique of hers. You should put some effort in learning before you teach others, yeah?" His fierce gaze was shifted from my body to Totsuka.

Totsuka flinched and grabbed onto my arm in fear.

"Why don't you teach Sai-chan then?" joked Ritsu.

"Do I look like I have the time to do that!?"

"Totsuka's not in any band, right? How about performing together with me next time? Deidara and my band Houkago Tea Time will perform together for our next live performance, so are you interested in joining us on stage? You can get Deidara to teach you at the studio."

"Hey, Ritsu, don't go about deciding things on your own for the sake of your desires!"

"But this person here's really talented in guitar. Deidara, you can teach him the correct guitar techniques, while I'll be in charge of teaching him the techniques in bed."

"Oi! Ritsu!" I gave Ritsu hard kick beneath the table.

"When's the next performance?" Hey, Totsuka! You don't have to be that enthusiastic about it!

"Twenty-fourth next week. The event is named Snow Crash. And since that's Christmas eve, we'll be holding it in a spacious place that can accommodate five-thousand people."

"Christmas huh…" Totsuka knitted his eyebrows.

"I will probably be attending a party somewhere, but I'll skip that since I'm not interested."

"The event will start at noon. We'll be left alone at night. You know, making use of the opportunity to get all intimate and stuff."

"Mmm, I see. But I don't think I'll have the time to make it down to the studio. Sorry."

"But of course! Don't take her words for real, man!" Deidara snapped.

"What a pity. I've found a song which will make even Sai-chan burn. It's a Christmas song by a French composer. Umm, forgot his name. Ho-Hon—"

"Honegger?"

Said Totsuka and I at the same time. We turned our heads to look at each other.

"Yeah, him."

A Christmas song. Then it was most likely Une Cantate de Noël, the last work of his. It was a very dramatic cantata, but barely known in Japan. I'm surprised he found that.

Totsuka's legs were swinging about beneath the table. "Wow! I wanna listen!"

Honegger should be a well-known composer outside of Japan because of his music appearing in many movies. It looks like Ritsu was hooked on classical music ever since I asked her to help me with the editing of the piano concerto and the violin concerto. Playing Honegger's piece on Christmas at a live house — now she got me interested as well.

"So you knew about Honegger as well, Ruto? That's impressive. I was really sad since I never have heard Kaori mentioned him. I thought he was not well known in Japan."

"It can't be helped. Kaori's interest lie in the works from East Germany."

But it was true that Honegger was not too well known in Japan.

"Isn't that nice? I never thought I'll get to listen to Honegger's works live here. I am really interested in listening to how the arrangements will be."

"It shouldn't be a problem for you if you attend the concert as an audience, yeah? I'll give you a ticket."

"Mmm, I'll try to free up my schedule…"

Totsuka's really lucky, I thought to myself in envy. A music concert on Christmas eve. Isn't that just perfect? No wait. Wouldn't that be too straightforward? I think my intentions would be clear for all to see. No wait, isn't that okay? I mean, that was what I have intended to do all this while, isn't it? What was there to be afraid of at a time like this?

Filtering out the noise from the livehouse, I sank deep into thought. I regained my senses only when I was slapped by someone on the cheeks.

"Ruto? What's wrong?"

Unknown to me, Totsuka was next to me, his palms and that cute face of his appearing right before my eyes. I almost fell backwards and slipped off my chair. Eh? Strange? Where was Deidara?

"Deidara's about to hit the stage, so he went in," Ritsu put on an exasperated expression, "It's about time for me to move the instruments as well, so you two enjoy yourselves."

"Ah, h-hold on a second, Ritsu."

I leapt off my chair and dashed towards the young DJ. The baseball cap turned around.

"About the Christmas concert. Do you guys sell advance tickets? I'd like to buy two."

Ritsu tilted her head. "We do. Are you coming along with Totsuka? I'll be charging you for the tickets."

"N-Nah, that's not it."

I could feel the Totsuka's gaze on my face just as I was about to blurt out my intentions, and that caused me to fluster.

"I'll pay for two tickets. Not with Totsuka, but with someone else."

"Ahh, I see. Another girl? Naruto's a real flirt."

"I think so too. Naruto should practice some abstinence."

"Totsuka, you'll not find any happiness if you're together with a guy as useless as him. You should get someone better."

"But you know, encounters are just like traffic accidents. Can't be helped, I have no one but myself to blame for bumping into a dummy like Ruto."

All I wanted to do is to buy two tickets, so why were they speaking about me like this? I felt like crying.

"Who will you invite? Kaori?"

Totsuka pulled his face next to mine and whispered into my ears. I could not bring myself to look at him straight in the eyes, so I directed my gaze towards the stage and nodded.

I'll give her Honegger's record as her birthday present — I should be able to find one in Mom's collection. And with that, I'll have an excuse to ask her out on Christmas eve. Though I was not sure if she'll agree to it.

Just then, Totsuka stomped hard on my foot.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

"There is no need for you to make the huge revelation right to my face, do you? You should consider my feelings as well!"

"You are the one who wants me to decide as quickly as I can— Oww, it hurts!"

He actually drilled his heel hard onto my foot!

"I did say it, yeah!" Totsuka was throwing a tantrum like a child, "I never expect you to get a pair of tickets for a concert on Christmas eve! That's so unlike Ruto!"

"Well sorry for that! Then again, I'm not sure if she would be willing to attend it together with me…"

"How could she possibly decline you!?"

"I-Is that so?"

"The live concert will end at five, so you'll be going on a date after that? Are you planning to head down to Disneyland? God damn it, who's the girl? Can't be Kyouko, right?" asked Ritsu.

"If it's me, I won't be interested in Disneyland. I'll head straight to the hotel instead," said Kagurazaka-senpai.

\- Wait a second. Ehhhhhhhhhh!?

A tall silhouette appeared behind Ritsu's body suddenly. She was wearing a miniskirt despite it being the middle of December (although it was a cashmere one), that revealed the curves of her legs generously. Her belly button could be seen faintly between the knitted jacket and the miniskirt. Kagurazaka-senpai did not braid her hair today. Instead, she allowed them to flow naturally behind her back — that made her look even more mature than usual.

"Senpai? Why are you here?"

"Why? I'm here to attend the concert since Deidara and Ritsu will be performing. What a coincidence. I would have invited you along should I know you'll be attending as well. Then again…"

Kagurazaka-senpai moved in towards me and hooked my arm with a sensual smile on her face. I could not run away despite the shock I was experiencing.

"This coincidence further confirms the invisible bonds we have between us. I'm really happy."

"Eh? H-Haa, no, wait."

Senpai hugged me tightly by my arm

"Hey Kyouko, did you know Naruto said not too long ago that he'll be spending Christmas eve with another girl—"

"Oh right. I hope you can be clear about this," Senpai placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me towards her.

"Umm, well."

Why does she want to know? Senpai burned my eyes with that passionate gaze from her slightly teary eyes. I had no option but to turn my head to seek assistance.

"… Ruto's a real flirt." Muttered Totsuka as he hid closely behind me.

What the heck!? Why are you saying that as well? Just then, the force that was applied on my shoulders by Senpai's hand disappeared all of a sudden. Senpai snapped her head, her eyes opened wide as her gaze travelled past my shoulders to the area behind me. It seemed like Senpai had just noticed Totsuka's presence, in no small reason due to the noise of the livehouse as well as Totsuka's small stature.

"Saika Totsuka?"

The name flowed out from Senpai's lips. I was totally suppressed by her aura, so I turned my body aside. After exchanging sights with Senpai, Totsuka nodded his head in confusion.

One step, two. Senpai moved in towards Totsuka. I thought she would grab him by his hands, but I never expect her to cup Totsuka's tiny face with her hands. Hey! I retorted in my mind, but I could not say anything. That was because both of them were enveloped in some sort of weird, strange-colored atmosphere. The noise around us seemed to die down in an instant.

"Mmm. Just one year ago, I thought I would never be attracted to another guy for the rest of my life. I never thought that my second will appear that simply before me."

For some unknown reason, Senpai directed her sight briefly towards me when she said that, but she turned back to Totsuka quickly.

"And I never expect my third to come so soon."

"Huh?" Totsuka blinked his large, shiny eyes repeatedly. "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Meaning to say, this is my declaration of love."

I subconsciously tugged Senpai by the back of her collar. "What do you think you're doing to someone whom you're seeing for the very first time?"

"What's the meaning of that?"

"Umm, but I have two people in my heart already," said Totsuka.

"That's okay. I had three, though it has just increased to four." Said Senpai gently as she combed her fingers through Totsuka's silky silver hair.

"Wouldn't it make you look dishonest if the numbers are to keep increasing?"

"I'm not adding them just on a whim. I'll be dishonest to myself should I not admit that I am attracted to you. And a person like that would never be honest to others as well."

What, you guys are actually striking off a conversation just like that? That was unbelievable. Me alone was no longer enough to play the Tsukkomi, so I turned my head around to seek help from Ritsu, but the young DJ had somehow disappeared. I looked around in a fluster, and when I located her on the stage, she was waving the baseball cap in her hands and saying, "Do your best!".

Ritsu you bastard! She sneaked away and left me alone by myself!

"I think it's better if you direct half of the enthusiasm you have right now to Ruto."

Totsuka flashed a mischievous smile in the arms of Senpai.

"You're right, I do agree. Young man… ah—"

"What?"

"I'll be offering half of my enthusiasm to you."

Why could I do nothing else but to allow my jaws to drop agape? I could not say anything despite that thought of mine. It has almost been two year since I met Senpai, and I've learned quite a number of things as well. In response, I grabbed Totsuka by his shoulders and pulled him away from Senpai.

"Are you jealous, Ruto?"

"Don't you start talking rubbish as well!"

"We should be the ones who are jealous, isn't that so?" Senpai pulled herself behind Totsuka and whispered.

"That's right. So that means we are enemies."

How did both of them manage to converse normally? I really don't get it. You two might as well go on and on forever.

Just as Totsuka was turning around to look eye-to-eye with Senpai once more, the spotlights of the livehouse were suddenly extinguished. All that was left were the bluish white spots from the disco ball dancing across the audience.

Before I knew it, my feet were already soaked by the deep and heavy discord played by the synthesized strings, and the water levels were rising higher and higher. My arms, my chest, my neck; my whole body was engulfed by the strings amid the dark livehouse. The stage lasers were flashing on the stage. As the crowd went wild, the guitarist and the vocalist's silhouette were imprinted against the darkness like the shadows of the thunderclouds. But despite the cheers and the crazy drumming, I could hear clearly the words Totsuka said to Senpai.

"My enemy, may I know your name?"

As well as Senpai's reply.

"Kyouko Kagurazaka. The revolutionary of love."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ222** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Before returning home, I showed up briefly at the celebration party and casually asked Ritsu the price of the tickets to the Christmas concert . Four thousand yen each. That was expensive — about the cost of a professional concert.

Ritsu explained, "Can't be helped, the venue is large. It's a really stylish event, and I've even offered you an eighty-percent discount already."

And Totsuka, who was next to me, was surprised at how cheap the tickets were. I guess the price of the tickets to a concert of a famous classical musician would be on a totally different league.

Kagurazaka-senpai, who was having a drinking game with Deidara, ran up to me all of a sudden and asked, "What's with all the talk about Christmas and whatever?"

I ended the conversation quickly in response to that. Totsuka seemed to be pretty interested in all the liquor, so I pulled him out of the bar and set foot on our way home.

"Well then, I'll not pray for your success, but I'll still be supporting you anyway. Do your best." Said Totsuka as he went into the car which came to pick him up.

"What you you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, I'll pray for you to be rejected harshly by Kaori when you ask her out. You'll then run to me in tears, and I will do my best to console you."

As I pondered for an answer with my jaws wide open, the door was shut tight and the car drove away.

When I reached home, I went straight to the garage. Coughing from the all the dust, I tried my hardest to locate the records I wanted . The records of Arthur Honegger's symphony Pacific 231 as well as the ensemble Une Cantate de Noël.

Okay. Now I'm done with the first present. Back in my room, I pondered Totsuka's words several times as I flipped through the cashbook. There was the possibility of Kaori rejecting my invitation, but Totsuka did say _"How could she possibly decline you!?"_.

So should I believe him? I'll never know if I do not properly confirm it with Kaori.

However, there were plenty of things for me to do before that. Because of the unreasonable amount of cash that I spent on my date with Naruko, my monthly pocket money was all spent. Now, there was a live concert to attend this month. On top of that, the household finances was running very tight as well.

As I left my room and headed down the stairs, I was greeted by the theme of Rodolfo from La bohème. It was the scene where the broke poet was forced to burn his manuscripts for warmth as he was too poor to afford coal.

I heaved a sigh in front of the door of our living room. Whenever the royalties came in late, Mom would always put the music on full blast .

"Eight thousand~~~!?" That was my Mom, lying down on the sofa in an uncouth manner.

She cocked her eyebrows and said unhappily, "Look, you've got quite the guts to ask for that despite knowing the financial situation of our house. Both of our pocket moneys were reduced by substantial amounts due to our daily expenses, isn't that so? Eight thousand yen is a huge sum of money! Huge!"

"I know, but…" My voice became tinier and tinier. For these past months, Mom has not taken up any jobs due to her lack of motivation.

"Do you know how hard it is to earn eight thousand yen? And you do know how petty the people in my circle is, don't you? Money just disappears in a flash! Just a day ago, the cabaret club I went to was charging eight thousand… Wait wait wait don't flash the knife Naruto! I'm lying I'm lying! I went to no cabaret!"

"You'll be revealed sooner or later anyway, so why are you wasting all the cash in secret?"

"Mommy was thinking: Naruto will not notice it if I top up the cash with what I won from lottery."

"Lottery!? You just said lottery!? Despite the amount you squandered the last time you tried it again!?"

"Whoaaa! No wait! Umm, you heard it wrong — I was talking about the laundry cash!"

"Enough with those lame lies! I'll told Dad that you wasting money in lottery again"

"W-Wait Naruto-chan! It's mommy's fault! I'll give you the eight thousand yen, s-so please don't tell your dad, Okay."

Nope, it was not my intention to threaten you. But thank goodness — though everything may be for naught, depending on Kaori's answer.

"But Kaori should be under strict curfews, right? Yoshi-chan's a worry-wart after all."

"Eh? W-What are you talking about?" I was flustered by Mom's words.

"And isn't eight thousand yen a little too expensive? I do know of cheaper hotels, you know?"

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

It was only until Monday noon that I was able to mention the Christmas event to Kaori.

I actually had planned to touch on it casually during our morning practices. However, I had only received a verbal promise from the editorial side. In order to prevent the embarrassing situation where I had no cash to purchase the tickets after Kaori's agreement, I actually sneaked out of school during lunch break to check the bank account. It was only after I ensured that the royalties were in did I return to school.

"Naruto, where did you go to? The side dishes are finished already!" Chiaki was pointing at me with her chopsticks while her other hand was holding onto a lunch box.

After passing her my bento, she opened the lid immediately and peered at its contents.

"Look look! These may look like fried chicken, but they are actually cabbage! Isn't that impressive?"

Chiaki showcased my bento to Kaori and the other girls who were at the table besides me. No, this was nothing to be proud of, so please don't go around showcasing it.

"Naruto has always been good at doing things like this - like turning tofu into mock burger patties. I've always wanted to eat this again." Said Chiaki as she narrowed her eyes into slits.

As for Kaori, her gaze was going to-and-fro the bento and my face. Nibutani and the rest of the girls came over, and what followed was a series of exclamations like:

"Is this really cabbage?"

"Let's just do a Namikaze Restaurant for next year's school festival," Class-rep Shinka Nibutani's suggestion sent the girls into a frenzy.

"Naruto, can you make chocolate parfait with tofu?"

"How about cakes with cabbage?"

You better pray that I can.

Just then, Kaori mumbled, "… Chiaki has been eating Ruto's dishes all this while?"

"Mmm, Naruto family always invite me for parties and stuff. Like during Christmas, for example. Each year, Minato oji-san would always show off the antique guns that he collecting. I couldn't understand a single bit of what he said, but I do know Naruto's cooking is delicious."

Kaori scowled and moved her gaze from Chiaki to me. Umm, what was wrong?

"Do you two celebrate Christmas every year?"

My heart pumped wildly from Kaori's sudden question. I never expected her to touch on the subject of Christmas.

"Yeah, but last year Naruto refused mom invitation because he went on a date with his sister at Christmas eve."

"Is that true Ruto?!"

"N-no! Chiaki how many time I told you already, at that time I didn't came to your house because I was helping my sister for her novel!"

Suddenly there murderous auras around me, I could tell that the guys in our class was listening to our conversation intently beyond the wall of girls that was surrounding us.

"He actually spends Christmas together with Chiaki every year"

"He went on a date with his model sister at Christmas eve?"

"Go die, Naruto."

"Stuff yourself with cabbage cake."

The combined attack of the words of resentments and Kaori's gaze was more than I could handle. I came up with a random reply and escaped away from the classroom.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ223** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I plugged the bass to the amplifiers when I reached the practice room.

I waited for my heartbeats to return to their usual pace before sitting down on the round chair with a sigh.

Oi, why are you running away? I thought to myself.

Didn't the conversation go unexpectedly towards the topic on Christmas? You should have gone with the flow and asked Kaori! Check if she was free this year! How was she planning to spend her Christmas? Wasn't that easy enough?

Of course not. The whole class was watching us. I would definitely stir up something huge should I pop the question before everyone. But then again, could I really find the opportunity to do just that? I am really useless. If I was able to ask Kaori out, we will be together alone.

On our way home from the livehouse, we will be strolling together on streets beneath the night sky, surrounded by the Christmas jingles. _Wham!_ , Yamashita Tatsuro, or the B'z… wait a second, why were they all songs about unrequited love? I shook my head hard in an attempt to shake the melodies away from my mind. That was really inauspicious.

I gripped the neck of the bass as I tried thinking about typical Christmas songs. Perhaps that will grant me courage to ask Kaori out.

Fumbling the strings with my fingers, a slow melody began to flow. What was surprising was the fact that I managed to remember the complete Latin lyrics of Ave Maria, composed by Gounod. The accompaniment to Ave Maria was written to be superimposed over Book I of Bach's The Well-Tempered Clavier. That was the first piece Kaori played for me, back on a certain day. She played it at the junkyard located at the end of the world, so that I could locate this bass.

When did I fall in love with Kaori? I recalled every day that I spent together with her while humming to the tune of the hymn. The spring when we met; the Autum when we brushed by each other; the winter when we were separated.

We were always linked by music.

Perhaps it should not be so. I had no intention of blaming the god of music, but the current me do not even know what Kaori has in mind. Songs were always the media used to convey my feelings that I could not put into words.

The door behind me creaked open suddenly, causing me to swallow the melody back into my throat in surprise. My fingers remained frozen on the strings. I turned around, and in the opening of the door was a pair of gray-blue eyes and hair colored yellow.

"Ah. S-Sorry." Why was I apologizing?

"It's okay to come in."

We are to gather at the practice room after we were done with our lunch during the break. I couldn't possibly hog the room by myself just because I was dwelling on some negative thoughts. Kaori slid timidly into the room. She then closed the door after a quick peek outside the room.

"Ah—"

"Umm—"

Our voice overlapped each other's. We exchanged looks, but we turned our gazes to the floor immediately after that. Neither of us said anything.

After a brief silence, I worked up the courage to lift my head as I prepared myself to speak, but Kaori did the exact same thing as well, so we turned our gaze away once again.

What the heck were we doing?

Kaori took a seat on the round chair. Since I did not lift my head, the only thing I could see was her feet. An awkward silence permeated the cold and dense air of the practice room. Crap, I have to say something. I mean, it was the rare opportunity that both of us were together alone. And yet I could not come up with anything.

Just as we were about to be worn down by time like two wax statues, a blurry sound came suddenly from the direction of the sun. It was a duet between a horn and a trombone - it probably came from the band practice; the melody played was the all too familiar tune, Joy to the World. They were repeating the same phrase again and again, but the speed was getting faster and faster… wait a second?

Hey! Why is the tune changing to the main theme of Lupin III? I nearly fell off my feet. At the same time, Kaori stood up angrily and was about to turn around. We crossed sight. This time around, we couldn't help but to let out laughs. Kaori swayed her long yellow hair and returned back to her seat.

"It looks like it's a standing tradition for the band to come up with some sort of prank during their yearly performance."

"I did something like that before."

That was surprising. I never thought Kaori as someone that fools around. That was quite unimaginable.

"During my performance of Book 2 of The Well-Tempered Clavier, I slipped Santa Claus is Coming to Town into its fugue. Back then, I was thinking to myself: Why was I forced to hold a Christmas concert? But I was even more depressed when no one noticed my prank."

"Ah…" I was speechless.

Kaori 's expression darkened as she lifted her legs onto the chair and hugged her knees. I see. So she had to work on Christmas Eve as well. But what about last year? She should have dropped the piano then already.

"Last year, I spent the whole day together with Grayfia in my house."

Grayfia… oh, that was Miss Izayoi. She was the head maid of the Miyazono household. A mysterious and expressionless lady.

"What about your father? He's probably not in Japan at that time, isn't it?"

"Papa was performing Beethoven's Ninth."

I see. So the reason Yoshiyuki came back only at the end of the year was because he forced the performance of Beethoven's Ninth into his schedule huh? Urm, well then… I took a deep breath.

"… What… about this year then?"

Kaori's hair shook for a moment. I could almost feel her flinching despite our distance.

I said it. I actually asked. When I regained my senses, my gaze had landed on the floor once more. I have to look at her in the face. Kaori and I looked into each other's eyes. The grey-blue eyes of hers were filled with unease.

"Umm, well, d-do you have… any… plans for this… Christmas?"

I was struck by a sudden pang of nervousness. As I tried to squeeze the words out of me, my eyes landed on the area near Kaori's lips.

Kaori shook her head slowly. "I think… it will probably be the same as last year."

An inconceivable and warm sensation came flowing upwards from my stomach into area beneath my lungs. It was thumping wildly. Now was not the time for me to be happy just yet. The crucial thing was what happens next. Come on, say it out.

"Well, then… together…" I was so nervous, I had even forgotten how to speak.

"Together?" Kaori tilted her head in response to that word.

Just then, the door to the practice room flung open suddenly. The main theme of Lupin III came rushing into the room, and Kaori's hair soared to the gush of air. Next to the surprised Kaori was a long, slender silhouette. I swallowed the words that were in my mouth.

"Kyouko…?"

There was a tremble in Kaori's murmurs. It was actually due to this interruption that I realized I could even feel the thumping of my heart through my ears.

"Nice timing. So you two were here as well."

With her hand resting against the door, Senpai flashed a clear smile.

"Geez, Senpai! That's just too pushy of you!"

A voice came from the back of Senpai — Chiaki popped her head out. Her eyes came into brief contact with mine, before alternating between Kaori and I. Her cheeks were all puffed up. What was going on around here?

"The next live performance has been decided." Said Senpai as she grabbed Chiaki by her hands and walked into the room.

"Eh…" Why the sudden decision… actually, that was just the way she was.

Kaori was actually retreating towards the wall due to her shock. Senpai fished out a piece of photocopy paper from her chest and spread it out on the amplifiers.

"Or more specifically, we're not guaranteed a spot on the stage. It's going to be a huge event with the participation of professional bands, so whether we can get on stage will depend on the audition results. Just the thing for our next performance, yeah?"

"Eh, ah, yeah…"

I shifted my gaze onto the piece of paper and froze on the spot. The event was named Snow Crash. I think I heard it somewhere before — yeah, Ritsu did mention it at the livehouse back then…

"… A-and it will be held on?"

I already knew the answer — it was even written clearly on the piece of paper. But I still could not help but to ask that incredibly stupid question. Kagurazaka-senpai flashed what was probably the brightest smile I had ever seen from her yet, and replied.

"24th December. Christmas Eve."

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ224** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

That was the fifth time I saw that car. After a turn, I was standing at a position where I could see the garage of my house. One look and I knew immediately what was going on here — because that was the fifth time already. The sun was already setting due to shorter days of the winter. The black engine hood of the foreign car gave off a faint shimmer due to the rays from the porch lights. I could also hear the rumbling sounds of an orchestra.

There was no point in running away (since this was my house). I sighed and opened the door at the porch.

"That's why I'm asking you to try it once! It will definitely be interesting! Since you're planning to play this piece faithfully, you should be faithful in areas like this as well, shouldn't you?"

"Don't be silly! The replacement melody is written precisely because the soloist could not hit the high notes during the very first performance!"

"But it's printed on the published scores too! Come on, try it! You never know, it may just fit!"

"Do you want me to wreck the performance or something? And you're asking me to find a second baritone just for this part? What rubbish!"

"Or how about you sing it?"

"Enough of your jokes!"

Mom and Yoshiyuki, separated by a table with a few pieces of papers on it, were engaged in a heated argument when I entered the living room.

The booming melody of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 was playing in the background, but the two adults were arguing with voices that were comparable to the tune of the orchestra. On one side was a famous conductor in his crisp suit; on the other, the paperback mercenary, though her sloppy sportswear. If one saw the scene in which they were pointing at each other's nose and arguing at the top of their lungs, I doubt there would anyone who would deny the fact that they used to be classmates.

I originally planned to sneak past the kitchen unnoticed, but was called out by them.

"So you're back, Naruto. Listen to me, Yoshi-chan is just atrocious!"

"Oh right, help me drill some sense into her. Kushina's actually coming up with all these crazy suggestions for the arrangement."

Wait, why are you two throwing the problems on me? I'm both physically and mentally drained already. Senpai came up with the sudden decision to participate in the live performance yesterday. And thanks to the auditions, our practices were really solid. Moreover, I could not invite Kaori out during Christmas eve. While I was engrossed in my own thoughts, Mom grabbed me by my shoulders and made me sit down before the table. Before me was the conductor score for Symphony No. 9.

"Umm… so what's going on here?"

"Yoshi-chan's intention is to reproduce Beethoven's original intentions faithfully during his performance of Beethoven's Ninth at the end of the year. Therefore, he's removing the revisions made by Wagner and Weingartner!"

"Oh…" Just let him be.

"This is just unbelievable! He's even intending to reproduce the trumpet parts that were gnawed away by the worms in the final movement! Muhuhuhu, now I'm burning with anticipation. I'll definitely come up with a great article to blast his performance."

As there were various problems with Beethoven's handwritten scores, his future musicians added in all sorts of arrangements to Beethoven's Ninth. That is to say, the Beethoven's Ninth that we were used to (regardless of whether it was good or bad), was different from what Beethoven had originally envisioned. So Yoshiyuki wanted to return it to what was before?

"There were actually supposed to be two melodies to the baritone's recitativo. And so I asked him to change it to a duet as it was supposed to be in the scores. But Yoshi-chan rejected my proposition."

"But of course. It's not supposed to be a duet."

"Who cares, just try it! Listen to this, Naruto. Yoshiyuki, you sing the second part." Mom stopped the CD and played the tape instead.

What came out was the voice of Yoshiyuki as he gave the orchestra his instructions. The tape was probably recorded during a practice. The last movement of Beethoven's Ninth began shortly after. The dissonance between the strings and the band clashed against each other, and reached a climax after the collapse. The two adults beside me began singing, _"O Freunde!"_ — my head hurts from their duet. What the hell were they doing? Look at their ages…

"This will definitely become a joke." Yoshiyuki snapped, stopped singing and switched off the tape recorder.

"Why? Our voices were really consistent, no? Oh I know, I'll go on stage as the second baritone. I'll charge you cheaper for the performance fees — I mean, I used to be in the choir as well. What do you think about my singing, Naruto?"

"I want to go my room…"

I was at my limits. I did not come to this world so that I could do a comedy act together with these two idiots!

"Ah, ahem."

Yoshiyuki cleared his throat behind me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Actually, I came here because I had something to ask you."

I placed my hand on the door knob as I tried my hardest to hold back the feeling of resignation that was spreading throughout my body. I see, I guessed just as much. It has always been like this.

After placing my bass behind the sofa, I took a seat once more.

"Umm. What do you wish to know?" But I knew it would be something related to Kaori even before his answer.

Yoshiyuki crossed his fingers and rested his chin on it. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "My Beethoven's Ninth concert will last only until the 23rd. I'll be taking a rest after that."

"Ok."

"And so, well…" Surprisingly, Yoshiyuki shifted his gaze away. There was a long pause before he continued, "I do wish to celebrate Christmas with my family once in a while."

I knew that I was sweating behind my back, and I had a really good idea why Yoshiyuki showed up at my house. I really felt like running away.

"Little did I expect her to reject me after I said that to her yesterday. It seems like Kaori will be busy on the 24th."

Stop looking at me with your eyes lifted upwards. It was really disgusting, you know?

"And then… mmm… I asked her what she will be doing, but she refused to give me an answer."

"I know the answer. Isn't there a love hotel located behind the shopping mall that's in front of the bus station? That must be it. It's the only hotel in the vicinity that cost eight thousand yen a night."

"Just shut up, Mom…" I had no strength left in me to come up with any retorts.

"Did you just say a love hotel!?" Yoshiyuki sprung up in anger, but I was drained of my strength to calm him down.

The eight thousand yen was useless anyway. I recalled what happened during the lunch break that day. Kagurazaka-senpai came barging into the room suddenly when Kaori and I were the only people inside. She then announced the schedule for the live performance.

The first person to snap back to reality was Kaori.

"… An audition?"

"Yeah. This is an actual commercial activity, and I managed to squeeze ourselves in at the very last moment. I had sent in the tapes already. Our audition will be held in the beginning of the next month. A live performance."

Senpai was pacing in circles around the room; Chiaki, who was behind Senpai, was crossing her arms with an expression of resignation; Kaori was leaning against the sound system; as for me, I had to put my arm against the amplifiers to steady myself. It was not the first time I experienced this firsthand, but Senpai was really acted swiftly. She should have only heard about the Christmas event Snow Crash at the same time as I did, which was last Saturday, from Ritsu.

"I've already confirmed the fact that my fellow comrades will be free on Christmas eve. I believe everyone will fight alongside with me this time as well, yes?"

Senpai scanned our faces once more as she popped the question with a bright smile on her face. Kaori glanced at me hesitantly for some reason. Our Christmas Eve was shattered just like that, floating between us. What should I do?

Kaori moved her gaze away all of a sudden.

"Have you decided on the piece which we will be performing during the audition?"

I could feel the lifeline snapping apart when I heard Kaori 's question. Our date on Christmas eve — no, even though it was not a definite thing, but…

"… Are you okay with this?" Asked Chiaki as she popped her head from behind Senpai's shoulder.

I had no idea if she was directing that question to me or Kaori; I did not know what she was trying to confirm. But Kaori nodded her head slightly in response. She then made her way to the guitar's amplifiers and picked up the photocopied brochure of the event.

"A disco event? That means we'll have to perform songs of that genre as well?"

"Well, the event will be held at a club, so disco is the type of music that is more popular among our target audience, especially when you bring their age into consideration. However, it will be boring if disco's all we do. I do have a few propositions in mind."

Senpai pulled out a few MDs from the guitar case and stacked them onto the guitar amplifiers. She then fished out a few stacks of scores as well.

"The audition will be twenty minutes long. I plan to spend half the time on passacaglia to surprise the hell out of our judges."

"I do agree that we should make full use of whatever methods that are available to us. I've no problem with performing that for twenty minutes non-stop if that's what you want," Chiaki joined in the conversation from the side next to the amplifiers.

"We have the advantage of two vocals, so I am planning to show them our prowess in the later half of the audition."

"I wish to use the synthesizers if possible. The performance was nowhere near perfect during the school festival."

"I do agree with that, but I think we'll be facing quite a few problems visually. I'll have to come up with something."

"Right, if we synchronize with the guitar—"

The only thing I could do was to stare at the three girls exchanging their views seriously while I remained rooted on the floor. It was only until Senpai pinched me on my cheeks that body unfroze itself.

"… Naruto? Hello, Naruto?"

I finally regained my senses when my face was slapped repeatedly.

Mom face was right before mine, so I retreated on reflex, and that caused me to nearly fall backwards. Yoshiyuki stared at me with irritation from the sofa. Shit, how long did I blanked out?

"Why are you spacing out? You should at least wait till next week before you dream about that passionate night on Christmas eve."

"T-That's not it!"

I realized Yoshiyuki was glaring at me with a really scary expression on his face. I swallowed my words immediately.

"Umm, well, in any case, it's nothing like what you're imagining."

"What do you mean by that? Are you planning to spend the night outside together with Kaori again?"

"That's right, Naruto. It will only cost you four thousand eight hundred yen if you're resting at the hotel. There is no need to spend the night there."

"Mom!"

"Shut your trap Kushina!"

"The love hotel's a really messy place during Christmas eve, you know? I'm offering you advise because I am worried about you as your parent."

I don't need those sort of concerns from my parent!

"I-In any case!" I hit Mom with cushion and turned towards Yoshiyuki.

I raised my voice, "It's not just Kaori and I. We'll be holding a live performance on the 24th."

"A live performance…?"

The colors of Yoshiyuki's face changed at least seven times — there were times when it was fuming red, others when it was ghastly white. He then heaved a huge sigh and slumped his body deep into the sofa.

"The band again huh… But we did talk about her resuming the concerts next year."

There was an obvious displeasure in his voice.

"She is practicing on the piano as well, isn't she?"

"Of course. But to be perfectly honest, I am still against Kaori playing in the band."

"Why… is that so?"

"According to Grayfia, the amount of time Kaori spent practicing her piano was way more than what she used to do two years ago. But despite that, she's practicing on the guitar as well. You do know just how straining that is, don't you?"

I clenched my fists unconsciously. She actually increased the time spent on practice? Going by the average time a professional spent on the piano each day, she would be practicing on the piano for at least six hours a day when she reaches home each day. And considering the fact that our band practice ends at six in the evening, that means she'll be practicing till midnight at the very least. And she was actually practicing much more than that? When does she sleep?

"Kaori is doing all this on her own will, and that includes the band as well. But you do know she has the bad habit of forcing herself without giving any consideration to her body."

I could only nod my head in response to that.

"And so, how should I put it? That girl is continuing on with the band because she wants to be with you, isn't it? If you tell her that it is no longer necessary—"

"Please, enough of this joke of yours."

My voice sounded like it was pressing against a blunt blade or something; Yoshiyuki was forced to swallow his words. I do know it was selfish of me to say that, but those were my true feelings.

"Kaori… she… she did not join the band for reasons like that. It's because she's the guitarist of feketerigó. It's because she enjoys creating music together with Senpai, Chiaki, and… me. That's the reason why she's staying in the band."

My words were actually stabbing deeper into my heart than the words of Yoshiyuki ever did. Yoshiyuki lowered his eyes and sighed.

"… Is that so? I am sorry."

I shook my head. The things Yoshiyuki said were right. I really feel like kicking myself to death. That was really embarrassing of me. Kaori chose the band instead of me. But I do know very well just how abnormal that thought of mine was.

"I'll leave Kaori in your hands. Please inform me should anything happens."

Yoshiyuki said with a calm voice all of the sudden. He then stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Mom waved her hand while she remained lying on the sofa; as for me, I did not stand up. The only sounds I heard was the opening and closing of the door, as well as the exhaust of the foreign car disappearing to the distance at night.

Just what exactly did that man come here for? Did he really make the trip down just to discuss that matter?

"Yoshi-chan has taken quite a liking to you, Naruto. That's the reason why he comes over frequently."

"Eh? Ehh? Ehhhhhhhhhh?"

Yoshiyuki? I don't quite remember doing anything that put me in his good book.

"Moreover, I'm the only friend he has in Japan. It must be really lonely for him."

"Now that's quite the lonely life he has…"

Mom is his only friend? He might actually be better off without any.

"… Well then, when will Kaori-chan come over to greet her new Mother-in-law?"

"You've been rattling non-stop! Damn it!"

"Because you had called Kaori directly by her name several times already, but Yoshiyuki was totally fine with that. Since her father has accepted you already, it will be just a matter of time."

"Eh? N-No way!"

But then again, t-that might actually be true! Whoa! What should I do? Was Yoshiyuki pissed off from that…?

"Hurry up get yourself engaged with her."

"S-Shut up Mom!"

I never expected Mom to play pretend with the music of Beethoven in the background as She imagined the engagement scene. My headache was kicking in again, so I ran to my room with my head in my arms.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ225** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Stop!" Yelled Chiaki from behind the drums as she lifted her hands that gripped firmly the drum sticks.

I stopped my hands from strumming the strings and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

Senpai and Kaori pressed the neck of their guitars with their right hand to end the lingering sounds. The rock tempo that filled the Folk Music Club practice room just a second ago had turned into a painful sound of killjoy in my ears.

The three girls looked at me at the same time. Unable to withstand the inquiring gaze of Kaori, the teasing look of Senpai as well as the emotional gaze of Chiaki, I was forced to rest my eyes on the bass in my hands.

"You tell him, Comrade Aihara. I guess we're all thinking the same thing, but you're the only one whom young man will listen to right now."

Chiaki nodded and pointed her drum stick in my direction.

"Quit sticking to me all the time!"

I almost dropped the bass from my hands from the shock. I was surprised by the meaning behind her words — though in a musical sense, of course.

"I deliberately played the tempo slowly to portray the lazy mood! It will not do if you play similarly to me and overemphasize the laziness! The bass and the drums operate on a different timing, so you'll have to be livelier than that!"

"…"

Chiaki's words hit me really hard, because I knew very well that she was right.

"It looks like you lack practice, young man. You thought I did not notice you fumbling your way through the fill-ins during the unisons?"

The sinister grin on Senpai's face made her look like she was teasing a cat — I shrunk my body in response.

"Are you trying to screw things up so that we fail the audition?"

"N-No way!"

I swung my hands hard in denial. However, Senpai's smile did not disappear.

"Here, Comrade Miyazono Tease him a little too."

"E-Eh?"

Kaori's hair flinched because of the sudden words of Senpai. However, her gray-blue eyes were still fixed intently on my face. Just as I was about to turn my body away, Kaori spoke.

"… Coward. Why didn't you express yourself clearly?"

That was the line which surprised me the most — to the point where I flicked off the power of the bass' amplifiers. Umm, she was referring to how my bass sounded, right? Senpai gave a loud laugh.

"Let's take a rest! Young man will need some time to reflect on things as well."

"For how long? It's already five, so there's not much time left." Kaori's fingers, which were placed on the strings of the guitar, moved uneasily.

"Till the sleeping young man wakes up?"

"It will take until next year for that! There's only two days left till the audition! When exactly is it anyway?" asked Chiaki.

"It's not confirmed yet. There are quite a number of bands that have registered for the event. I think they should be contacting us soon."

"Will we be performing the actual songs during the audition?" interrupted Kaori. "We'll have to decide on the order of the songs. There are quite a few songs that I want to play."

"Hey, how about we put in some Christmas carols at the end of our performance which the audience can sing along to? I mean, it's Christmas eve."

"I think we should just aim to clear the audition with songs we're familiar with for now. That's an option for us as well—"

I listened to their conversation from a distance away. I then pulled the wire away from the amplifier and plugged it into a mini amplifier instead.

"… I'll practice by myself for a while."

Kaori was surprised by that — she was about to remove the guitar strap from her shoulders. I turned around and opened the door. What greeted me was the rays from the setting sun in the icy winter.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ226** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

The rooftop that I would typically go to was located right above our practice room, so I made my way to the rooftop located on the other side of the school. The sun was already deep below the horizon. As the school was slowly enshrouded in darkness, I could see the small silhouettes of the baseball team tidying up the court. On the sides of stairs to the protruding roof was a ladder, which led to a large water tower on top.

I heaved the bass on my back and climbed my way up. When I sat down and viewed the scenery before me, I could see the lights scattered across the streets on the opposite side of our school. It looked much more like the starry skies than the real thing above my head.

I placed the mini amplifier besides me, rested my bass on my leg and began to fiddle with the strings. I played the same phrase over and over again slowly at half the original tempo. However, I could not immerse myself in the music. It was as if the strings managed to read my thoughts — it felt like they were rejecting my fingers.

Senpai's words rang in my ears.

 _"Are you trying to screw things up so that we fail the audition?"_

That was never my intention.

However, I would be lying if I say that idea never crossed my mind after Senpai told us about the audition.

Why must it be on the twenty-fourth? It would have been great if it was held on another day. What baffled me even more was Kaori — she seemed to be incredibly pumped about it. I do know I was wrong for taking that to heart, but even so…

It would not do if things went on like this. I would be dragging the girls down yet again — I was plagued by this feeling ever since our live performance in the school festival. I did improve compared to last year, but the three girls - especially Chiaki - were climbing upwards at an even faster pace. For the current me who could only strum to the best of my ability but was unaware of the things are going on around me, I will definitely be left far behind by them. I should just forget the thing about Kaori. It wasn't like I actually asked her out on Christmas Eve anyway.

My thoughts were pulled to the scene where Kaori and I were alone in the room, the moment just before Senpai came barging in. It would have been great if I could have at least popped the question.

My fingers had stopped when I regained my senses. I let out a wry laugh. Was I not here to do some practice alone? Why was I allowing my thoughts to run astray?

"— Ruto?"

I was shocked by the voice from the darkness — I forgot the fact that I was sitting on the ledge of the tower and almost attempted to stand up due to the surprise. That was dangerous.

Looking downwards, I crossed sights with Kaori, who was popping her head out through the door leading to the roof. For a second, I wanted to find a place where I could hide. However, the small space on the tower was barely enough for someone to sit by himself.

"U-Umm…"

I took a deliberate grip at the bass to put on the act that I was practicing hard, and at the same time I tried to come up with something to say. Kaori turned her head around and caught sight of the ladder.

"W-Wait."

Kaori ignored my nervousness and gripped onto the ladder. But for some reason, she was only using her left hand. She pressed her chest against the vertical pillar and climbed up clumsily. I leaned my body outwards quickly and stretched my hand to pull Kaori up.

Kaori stood on the cramped space next to the water tower, panting and heaving as she gripped on my hand tightly. Her face was ghastly white.

"A-Are you alright?"

"… I'm okay, just a little scared."

Then why come up? And also— My gaze landed on Kaori's right hand, which she was using to grab onto the edges of my coat.

"Your right hand… it can't be… that you can't move it again?"

"Eh? Ah, n-no."

Kaori shook her head. Her yellow hair came into contact with my chest.

"T-This is just a habit from the past… when I realized it, I was already doing things with only my left hand."

Don't push yourself. I stared hard at the fingers of Kaori's right hand, which was buried before my chest. When she realized what was happening, a blushing Kaori retracted her arm quickly. However, we were still forced to sit side by side with our arms coming contact into each other due to the small amount of space around the water tower.

And with that, the two of us looked downwards at the school surrounded by the walls amid the darkness. At the same time, we were counting the each other's thumping heartbeats. Despite my desire to convert my breaths into speech, my voice was jammed up in my throat because of the nervousness due to the sleeves of the winter uniform that stuck tightly against my skin.

Again. It was always the same. But with Kaori sitting next to me, my mind was in a blank state because of the warmth of her body. The frustration which was tormenting me earlier had disappeared as well. Why was this happening?

Come to think about it, Kaori and I did come into contact countless number of times ever since we knew each other. However, the painful, conscious throbbing I was experiencing right now was because of my realization of my feelings.

Painful. Yes, it was painful.

"U-Umm."

Finally, Kaori spoke once more. Her voice was no longer trembling.

"M-Mmm."

"Are you not angry?"

I couldn't help but to look in Kaori's direction. Half of her face was hidden by the shadow.

"Why… but I am not angry…"

I was not angry. Just losing myself.

"But, it seems like… you dislike the practices."

"I don't dislike them!"

I almost fall off because I suddenly turned my body.

"Whoa!""

I gripped hard onto the leg of the water tower, while Kaori grabbed me by my shoulder. I managed to maintain my balance. When I recovered from my shock, I turned my head to look at Kaori's face. Despite the fact that Kaori's face was burning red, she did not let her hands go.

"I knew from the sounds. Ruto's bass was trying to run away from my Stratocaster."

I was stunned. I never thought music would express my feelings that simply; furthermore, they may not always be on my side. I gripped hard at the neck of my bass placed on my thigh. Just a thought — should there be a day when I master the instrument and play it on an entirely different level, would I be able to play the bass calmly despite the hesitation and confusion I was experiencing in my heart?

"Did you have something planned for Christmas? Back then, you—" She popped the question.

I took a deep breath and nodded to prepare myself mentally. I then turned towards the gray-blue eyes which were reflecting the starry skies.

"I was thinking about what birthday present I should give."

The blue, icy walls in Kaori's eyes were melting away silently.

"You know Arthur Honegger? He's a French composer. I originally wanted to give you the Une Cantate de Noël record composed by him. I have a friend who will be performing that piece on stage during Christmas. It's a great song, so…"

My parched throat was about to tear apart.

"I originally… wanted to… attend the live concert… together… with Kaori. But… well… Senpai said we are to take part in the audition… for that live performance."

I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter while I said that. I was afraid that I'll shift my gaze back to my knees, so I stiffened my neck muscles and continued.

"I originally wanted… the two of us… to spend Christmas together. But…"

"Why?"

Kaori raised her voice all of the sudden. I moved my head backwards in surprise.

"Why did you not tell me?"

The light in her eyes were shimmering on the surface of the waters.

"N-No, but, Senpai has already fixated on the live performance!"

"That has nothing to do with it! You should tell me all the same!"

"Sorry…" Though I had no idea why she was that angry. "Umm, well, if we did not pass through the audition stage, we could…"

"You idiot!"

Kaori gave a forceful tug at my tie. It hurts.

"We have to pass it! I'll never forgive anyone who dares to screw it up deliberately! Not even you, Ruto!"

"No, sorry. Don't you worry, I'll never do that."

"We will be able to perform together live as long as we pass the auditions, no?"

I was stunned for awhile from her words. I will be able to attend the live Christmas performance together with Kaori, even though that means we'll be taking part in it as performers. Indeed. Moreover, I'll be able to save on the concert tickets. But still…

"I want to perform live."

Murmured Kaori as she pressed her palms against my chest while she stared at my bass that blended into the night sky.

"I wish to stand on the same stage together with Ruto… and Chiaki, and Kyouko. Forever and ever."

"… Do you enjoy performing live that much?"

Kaori's words flowed out from within her. I was suppressed by those feelings of hers which felt like they were searing my skin. I accidentally asked that silly question impulsively.

Kaori nodded her head slowly.

"It's saddening each time I get on stage."

"Eh…?"

"Because it will be all over soon."

Kaori's words froze into frost and scattered in the sky.

"It will have to end some day, and that is saddening — if only this could go on forever."

Kaori placed her ten fingers onto my arm, dancing to an uneasy tempo on the imaginary keyboard. I knew what the piece was despite not being able to hear any sound. The music came through the contact of Kaori's fingers as they tapped on my skin. Erik Satie. Le Tango Perpétual.

"Back when piano was my everything, I never thought I would be experiencing feelings like this."

I nodded my head silently. It's the same for me as well. Back when all I did was to listen to the music of others, I never knew such passion or pulsation exists.

"I want to continue playing. I want to allow Kyouko to sing, I wish to move forward together with Chiaki… and I want to listen to the sound of your heartbeats."

"… Mmm."

Thinking back on how I was all emotional earlier on, it was really embarrassing. My thoughts were silly compared to Kaori's clear feelings for the band. But then, Kaori kept quiet and turned her head away.

"… And so, I'm sorry."

"… For?"

"Christmas. W-We're unable… t-to spend Christmas together… by ourselves."

"Eh? Ah, no," I was in a fluster. Did she see through my intentions? "It's okay, I don't mind."

"You don't? Why?"

"I haven't bought the tickets anyway… It hurts it hurts! Kaori! Let go of me!"

For some reason, Kaori sunk her fingernails that were originally on my arms deep into my skin. Why was she pissed off at what I said? I don't get it. Would it be better if I minded?

"I am not talking about the tickets! Don't you feel it's a shame?"

"No, of course I do. But it can't be helped, right?"

"Even if there is nothing you can do…" Kaori slapped me repeatedly on my arms. It was dangerous! We'll fall off! "It's all your fault! It would have been okay if you told me about your plans for Christmas earlier!"

"… Sorry."

Kaori was right. It was my fault for not voicing my plans, which made Senpai think we were all free for the live concert… Eh? Something hit me. I asked Ritsu about the price of the Christmas concert tickets back then — did Senpai know about that? It seemed like she was interested in what was happening, but who filled her in? No wait, she wouldn't have planned the live performance if she knew about it. It was probably just me thinking too deeply into it.

The more important thing was: I'll have to come up with another present. I could still give her the Honegger record, but I did blurt it out already. I hope the present could be a surprise, if possible. It would be really boring if I gave her what I originally had in mind.

Moreover, if we are attending as performers, we may have to prepare ourselves at the backstage, and we might miss the performance from Ritsu's band. If so, it will be meaningless to gift Kaori Une Cantate de Noël. I somehow feel we'll be able to get through the auditions, despite the lack of evidence that we will

— Kaori wants to pass, and it's the same for me as well. Also, Kaori's guitar techniques were getting better each passing day. Was it because she had finally found an outlet to her thirst for passion? Kaori's desire. The never-ending stage.

"Ah…"

That came to me all of the sudden, followed up shortly by the dumb things I had done. I hugged my head and lowered it in dismay.

"Ahhhhhhhh…"

"… W-What's wrong? Sorry, does it hurt?"

Kaori stopped herself from slapping my arm and inquired worryingly.

"Eh? Ah, no, not that."

I let go of my hands, but my head was still burrowed between my knees.

"I just thought of what I should give you…"

It was quite a smart idea — to me anyway. Kaori should be happy with it as well. But I gave that to Chiaki already. It was The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. And it must be the British version of the vinyl record. Though I've no idea if I can locate another one.

"… Sorry, it's nothing. I'll definitely find a way to get it before the birthday."

"Birthday… mine?"

"M-Mmm."

She won't be troubled by that, right? I'll do nothing more than to pass it to her secretly in school.

"It falls on a Sunday."

"Eh? A-Ahhhh!" I never noticed that.

That was the worst possible timing. I burrowed my head between my knees once more. But then, Kaori said something totally unexpected.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

Eh?

I wondered if my ears heard right. When I lifted my head, I could see Kaori's face flushed red. It was obvious from her trembling lips that she was trying her best not to shift her eyes away.

"Would you like to come to my house on my birthday? If… Ruto's… n-not busy with anything. If you want to."

"Eh? Ah, u-um, yeah. I'll go. Really? Can I?"

I still find it unbelievable. Visiting Kaori's house? Then again, wouldn't Yoshiyuki be around? Will that be okay?

"Papa will be doing a rehearsal, so he will not be around."

And that was when Kaori finally succumb to embarrassment and turned her gaze towards the darkness of the night. However, I could still see her burning cheeks despite the darkness.

"There's something… I want to give to Ruto too. Something that cannot be carried around."

Something she wanted to give me? And something that cannot be carried around?

My face felt like it was floating about like a crimson balloon. I coulrdn't really recall what we said after that. It was only when I checked my phone that I realized I had even typed in the time of the visit into that day's schedule.

"How did Kaori always manage to find Naruto?"

We bumped into Chiaki just as we were walking down the stairs to make our way back to the practice room. It looked like she split up with Kaori to search for me.

"Because I heard the sounds of the bass." Kaori explained softly.

Now that she said it, she does have a pair of really sharp ears. It was no wonder she can find me despite me hiding at places where I will not normally go. Chiaki sulked, moved her sight from Kaori to me and slammed her fist into my stomach. Ouch.

"Whatever, let's go back pronto. We've not much time left! Senpai's still waiting."

Chiaki pulled me by my hand, while Kaori was pushing me from behind. I was forced to run along the corridor while hugging to the bass in my arms.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ227** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

For Kaori's present, I ended up asking mom for her assistance.

"Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band? Don't we have one in the storeroom? You're in charge of rock, so search through it properly."

It was after dinner. Mom was lying down on the sofa like a Mafia boss, swirling the whiskey glass around as she chewed on dried shredded squid.

"Ah— mmm. Actually, I gave that to Chiaki."

I lifted my eyes to check the expression on mom's face as I tried my best to put on an apologetic face.

"Then head to the record store or something. You should be able to find one there."

"Umm, it has to be the vinyl record. The reason's complicated, I can't explain it. Also, I can't use the America or Japanese version. It has to be the original from Britain."

I lifted my eyes to sneak another peek at mom's face.

"So I thought I would not be able to get it even if I tried finding one at a second hand store. But if it's mom — you should be able to do something, right?"

"Look, that thing may cost you up to ten thousand yen, you know?"

"I do. Please, the only thing I can depend on now is the power of the paperback mercenary!"

"Oh, so Naruto finally realizes the great things about being the paperback mercenary? So you know you should be respecting me? Great, I'll teach you some exercises that will get you on your way to become an paperback mercenary right now!"

"Nope, I'll pass on that."

"Let's touch a little more on that. There are two major moves. Stretch out your arms wide—"

"There's no need for you to demonstrate it to me!"

I slammed the switch to cut off the Turkish March.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to talk to me like that? I may decide not help you with the record, you know?"

"Ughhh…"

It sucked to owe a favor to the worst possible person.

"Whatever. So long as you genuflect before the powers of my personal antenna."

With that said, mom actually managed to get her hands on Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band the very next day. I got it way before Kaori's birthday. No need to worry at all.

The next day, I hid myself in my room after dinner. I might be acting with undue haste, but I wrapped the record carefully with wrapping paper and even bound it with a ribbon. I laid on my bed and buried my face in the pillow in embarrassment when I imagined the scene where I handed Kaori the present. Crap. Could I remain composed? And I had to visit Kaori's house too.

"You want me to mimic Kaori-chan for your imaginary practice? I'm great at mimicking people's voices."

"Get the hell out!"

Asked mom, who popped her head through the door and into the room. I tossed the pillow at her to chase her away.

Kagurazaka-senpai did not show up at the morning practice the following day. That was the first time she missed a practice since the school festival. The remaining three of us had no option but to practice by ourselves until the lessons start, but she did not appear even after the preparatory bell rang.

"Audition's coming up soon. Perhaps she's busy running about in preparation for that," suggested Chiaki.

I see. Senpai may be planning something yet again.

"We'll not be able to decide on the guitar's arrangements for the strings' part without Senpai…"

"But Kaori's guitar solo made me shiver. Play like you did earlier for our actual performance too." Said Chiaki as she turned her head around just as Kaori was packing her Stratocaster into her guitar case. Kaori widened her eyes.

"… That was because Kyouko was not around, so I played the vocalist's part in her stead…" Murmured Kaori shyly.

I felt the same way as Chiaki did as well. We had already decided on the last piece for our performance — John Lennon's Happy Xmas(War is over). Since Senpai was absent, Kaori played the melody of the lead vocal instead. It was a vivid and commanding solo. A performance that Chiaki and I will never forget.

"It will definitely be cool if you join in suddenly with your solo during the first chorus! All we need is Kaori's guitar and the synthesizer."

"But I only have two hands."

"Ah, you're right."

I gave Chiaki's suggestion a thought as well.

Just as its name suggested, Happy Xmas(war is over) was sung by John Lennon, a melody that celebrated Christmas; on the other hand, the children were singing War is Over, a melody which yearns for peace. It was a song with two melodies sung together at the same time.

Kaori reproduced John Lennon's part with a solo, as though she was tossing the song into the air. It would be marvelous if we could combine that with the prayers of the audience, War is Over. All that would be left was the organs from the synthesizers.

The idea was gradually taking shape in my head as I tidied up the instruments.

I could almost hear the melody of the Christmas song from behind the closely shut door when we left the room. Chiaki locked the door up and looked into the sky as she rested her hand on the handle.

"… If only we could be together forever."

Kaori and I turned around when we heard Chiaki's words.

A faint smile appeared on Chiaki's face — one that would disappear in the blink of an eye. She continued, "It will be great if we could clear the audition in a spectacular fashion and spend Christmas together."

Kaori looked at me hesitantly. She broke eye contact with me when our eyes met and turned her gaze towards Chiaki.

"… Let's do our best," Kaori nodded with a soft murmur.

"Mmm… At the very least, the four of us can be together." Chiaki's smile was way lonelier than the skies of the early winter, but I could not say anything at all.

It was time for our lessons — said Chiaki softly before breaking into a run.

The fourth lesson, physical education, ended. The guys were done changing and was on our way back from the sports complex to our classroom. Just then, a bicycle burst through the school gates at an incredible speed, catching the attention of many. Those braids were dancing in the air like the tail feathers of a bird. She disappeared between the buildings.

"… That's atrociously late."

"And she's wearing casual. With a mini-skirt to boot, even though it is winter."

"The sight of her back and her long slender legs as she stood on the bicycle was just amazing."

Kagurazaka-senpai just reached the school…? What on earth was she doing? I rushed back to my classroom, placed the bento on Chiaki's desk and dashed to the practice room. The lunch bell rang when I reached the lawn at the back.

I froze on the spot when I opened the door to the practice room.

"Oh hi, young man. You're here early."

"Whoaaaaa!"

I crossed sight with Senpai, who was putting her arm through the sleeves of her blouse, and retracted myself backwards. Not only could I see her bra clearly, her skirt was unbuttoned as well.

"S- Sorry!" I yelled and turned away.

"I can't close the door if you don't step in, you know?"

"Quit your nonsense and get dressed right now!" I roared angrily with my back against her.

The giggles of Senpai were disrupted by the closing of the door. I took huge gulps of air as I rested my hands on my knees.

"You can come in now, young man."

Those words came from the opening of ajared door. I walked in gullibly; what greeted my eyes were the creamy shoulders and smooth bare back of Senpai.

"— W-Why did you strip?"

I rushed out of the room in shock.

"I want to change into my victory underwear, so I thought I would get young man to help me with the hooks."

"Hook it yourself!"

"What a pity. I am done changing. Don't you worry, you can step in now."

Really? I mean, really? I opened the door a millimeter to check through the tiny opening. Senpai had even put on the uniform's coat, so I walked into the room.

"I was thinking it would not be a bad idea to seduce you openly once in a while, but it ended up as a failure, I guess."

What? I have no idea what you're talking about. In order to shake the image of Senpai's smooth skin away from my mind, I tried my hardest to turn my gaze away and focused my attention on setting up my bass. I did see her swimwear before, but it felt like a totally different matter altogether.

"I have been wondering for a while. Don't you have any sexual desire, young man?"

"What do y-y-you mean by that?"

"I am pretty confident about my back. Didn't you see it five times already? Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"I've seen it only twice!" What on earth is this person blabbering about?

"So you remember the actual amount. That makes me really happy."

Senpai flashed the beastly smile of hers, something that I had not seen in quite a while. I was forced to retreat to a corner. Senpai pressed her hands on both sides of my head to keep me from moving about.

"… S-Senpai? You're acting strangely today. Anything wrong?"

"Mmm, something made me really sad. I actually went over to the organisers of the live Christmas performance just now."

"Oh."

"They've decided on the date of our auditions. It will be on Saturday."

Saturday — I searched through my memory and heaved a sigh of relief. It was the day before Kaori's birthday.

"I hoped they would change the time. I even went down personally to negotiate, but it was all for naught."

"Urm… Saturday's no good?"

"Rather than that, it's more like it has to be on Sunday."

"Eh?" Why?

"Comrade Miyazono's birthday will fall on the next day, isn't it?"

I was shocked. I could not comprehend the meaning behind Senpai's words, so I remained stunned between Senpai's arms for a while.

"So I want our audition to crash with her birthday."

"… W-Why?"

"You're asking me why?"

Suddenly, Senpai pulled her face towards mine. The tip of our noses were almost in contact with each other.

"What else but to prevent you two from celebrating her birthday by yourselves?"

"What…"

"I managed to hinder you two on Christmas Eve, but it looks like I've lost this time."

Christmas Eve? Did she just say Christmas Eve? So that meant our participation in the live performance was — I see, so Senpai did know of my plans to invite Kaori to that performance.

But why? What was going on here?

"You really have no idea, do you? You're so amazingly dense, it's actually quite touching to watch."

Smiled Senpai as she finally released me. My face was burning as though it was placed in a furnace.

"Alright. The reason is actually really simple, but I guess I'll start from the beginning so that I can express my feelings to your heart."

Senpai leaned against the wall and took out her Les Paul from its case. As for me, I rested my back against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"I told you the reason I was born in this world. Do you still remember?" I nodded.

What was going on here? I could feel an unfathomable and scary attraction coming out from the revolutionary of love before me. The jet black guitar slung on her shoulder was like a deadly weapon which could gorge the heart out from a person without a single bit of harm being done to his body.

"I've no idea what you're thinking, but I do want to start a revolution in this world. Ever since the formation of capitalistic economy, there are countless number of losers who died while on their quest to become the final revolutionary. With that said…"

Senpai sat on the desk and blinked.

"Why do you think those revolutionaries failed one after another?"

I cocked my head about two millimeters left and right.

"The reason is simple. They've all got the order wrong. You can't declare yourself as a revolutionary right from the start. The reason is because a fighter will die when his fame reaches the summit. It will be pointless if he turns to ashes after he was done spreading his words to the world. However—"

Senpai plugged the wire into the amplifiers. There was a _pa_ sound when she turned on the power — just like the sound of a thick vein bursting apart.

"But John Lennon's different; he's the most successful revolutionary in history. He first became a musician, so he already had the attention of the world before his fight. Even if the world forgets the name of Mikhail Bakunin or Leon Trotsky, John's name will remain in everyone's heart. Why is that so? Fundamentally speaking, you cannot convey your feelings into the heart of others with just words alone. There are only two ways to really convey the words deep into their souls: bleeding, or spreading it via a song."

Senpai flicked on the switch of her Les Paul. A noise permeated through the practice room. It felt like I was in someone's heart right now.

"If they choose to spread their words by slicing away their life, then the revolutionaries will die before the wake of dawn. I can't do something as stupid as that. What's the point of sacrificing your life in exchange for two, three quotes recorded in a huge tome of famous quotes? You have to sing if you really wish to change the world. Singing will bring me to the top, and I shall then say my words. I'll change this world like how I'd sculpture a wax figure with the warmth of my skin."

I could barely understand what Senpai was saying. But I understood something.

Senpai was bleeding right now.

It wasn't her words; the pain oozing out all over were hitting me in my heart. Why was this so? Why did she put on such a sorrowful expression?

"But I guess I'll probably die before I could achieve my dreams, just like how John Lennon was killed by four bullets. A king is helpless when it comes to evils and deaths even if he is at the top of the world… Or rather, it's precisely because he is at the top of the world. However, I have an advantage which John doesn't have. What do you think that is?"

That was not really a question. It was just time for her to take a breather as she bewitched me with her eyes and a lick of her lips.

"It's my gender. I am a woman in love, get it? I can have a baby; I can ensure that the new life will not be harmed by bullets and give in my all to raise him. I will not allow my revolution to end in that manner. Even if my life comes to an end, my child can continue the march into the dawn of the new world."

Senpai rested her hand on the strings and looked up into the ceiling before giving out a sigh. The heavy atmosphere froze up the air of the practice room. Senpai's fingers began to move all of the sudden. It was La Marseillaise. A song on the French revolution bathed in fresh blood.

"… Well, that's the prologue."

"That's the prologue!? It's too damn long!"

The retort was the first thing I said when I could finally take a breath. Senpai gave a loud laugh.

"Now then, with the speech done and over with, it's about time I answer your doubt."

"By my doubt, you're referring to…"

I had forgotten about it after listening to her long speech weakly.

"The reason I hindered you from celebrating Christmas Eve together with Kaori."

Ahh, yeah, that was right. I was dizzy from how the conversation topic was moved back onto me all of a sudden. However, I did my hardest to remain standing on my feet by propping myself up against the wall.

"Then again, it would be great if you can understand everything without me going on further."

"Nope, I don't get it at all."

"All that means I'll need a child who can inherit my ambitions. If so, he will require a father as well."

"Huh?"

"Do I really have to say things like 'Please be my husband' or 'I'll love to have your genes' to get you to understand me?"

I was speechless. I slumped onto the floor. As for Senpai, she took her Les Paul off her shoulder and closed in on me with a bewitching smile on her face—

"Eh? Ah, no, e-ehhhhhh?"

"Do you still think I'm kidding here, young man?"

But, because you…!

Senpai knelt down before me and brought her face close to mine. She whispered into my ears.

"All these while, I should have expressed my love for you several times already."

It felt like my innards were doused by freezing alcohol. I browsed through my memories and recalled the words Senpai said to me before. But, why? That was—

"You know, young man. This is the first time I tasted such a comprehensive defeat ever since I was born. The man I love was stolen away by the girl I love, and the girl I love was about to be eaten up by the man I love. You don't have to say anything, young man. I might just cover your lips up should I hear your voice right now."

At a distance where a change in the angle of our faces would result in them coming into contact, Senpai's lips were adorned with these words.

"I long knew for whom the narrow space in your heart is reserved for. But even so, I had no option but to make my last stand. I'd rather not be born than to give up my love."

"…"

"Therefore, I tried my hardest to prevent you and Comrade Miyazono from having some alone time together. I ended up succeeding in one and failing in another. Simple isn't it? So now you understand how hard I tried to stop you two from getting together?"

Senpai flashed another calm smile. I should be the person who tried hard to stop her. She was serious. She was definitely not lying here. Her feelings for me were real.

"With this, the friendship and trust that we once had between us — our normal friendship will burn and disappear into nothingness. It's a shame, but it can't be helped."

Disappear into and I could no longer be together like we did in the past again, as if nothing had happened. Was that… really it?

"That's right, this is what a confession of love means. What a scary thing it is. The rational fantasy people have on others will all be taken away gently by love. The only thing that is left between us are blades. Hey, young man. Have you ever wondered why I have never once addressed you as my comrade despite pulling you forcibly into my revolutionary army?"

I held my breath. You're asking me that at a time like this?

"There will come a day when you'll turn into my dear enemy. I knew that the first time I saw you."

The first time we met. That was when Kagurazaka-senpai was sitting on the roof of this practice room. Looking at me, captivating me. And I had already captivated Senpai's heart way, way before that.

"There is no need for you to reply to my feelings, young man. I do not wish to know."

"Why…"

"You're asking me why? I am but a woman in love when you strip the armor off my body. I do not wish to hear an answer that will sadden me. I am currently holding back to the desire to hug on you tightly and cry my heart out."

I saw no lies from her eyes that were staring intently at me.

"… B-But, why… me?"

Senpai pressed her finger gently against my lips to whisk away the rest of my words.

"Ninety percent of the world's happiness and misfortune would disappear if we could freely choose who we are in love with. And there will be no one who will be in a relationship. Isn't that so? Comrade Aihara."

I could hear the scrapping sound against the wall. As I turned my head around, Senpai stood up in a flash, opened the door and stretched her hand outwards.

"There is no need for you to run. Come on in." Said Senpai with an amused expression as she dragged a certain someone into the room with her hand.

It was Chiaki. Her face turned even redder when she crossed sights with me.

Did she hear our conversation? The memory of me entering the room and closing the door… it was all hazy. No, but… I could not say anything. I crouched against the wall and saw Senpai hugging Chiaki as she said something to her. Where was Kaori? She was not here, right? That was what I worried about — and it was the only thing I was clearly aware of amid the chaos in my head.

Kaori finally appeared halfway into our lunch break. Seemed like she took a trip to the infirmary first. She spoke very little — perhaps because she detected the tense, explosive atmosphere lingering about in the room.

My hand was totally unresponsive during our lunch break practice. Of course, there was no way I wouldn't know where I was facing and who I was exchanging gazes with. I was just praying hard for the bell to ring as I played several notes wrongly. Surprisingly though, it looked like everyone was about to hit their limits.

"Naruto, enough is enough!"

"You don't have to force yourself, young man—"

"Stop playing if you're not in the mood to do so, Ruto!"

After an avalanche of words was a moment of silence. I could not reply to anyone or look at them in their eyes. I placed my bass away.

When school ended, the only thing I said to Chiaki and Kaori was, "Sorry, I'm a little… I am not attending our practice today." With that, I heaved the bass onto my back and left. My head was about to burst.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ228** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

My family was not around when I reached home.

It felt much colder indoors than outside. I put on a duffel coat and spaced out for a bit while laying on the sofa in the living room.

My head had finally cooled itself down, so I recalled everything Senpai said to me earlier. I was calm enough to understand the bloodstained emotions hidden in the exaggerated speech by Kagurazaka-senpai.

When did it start?

When did Senpai start having feelings for me?

That was something that I could not question myself. Senpai has been saying this all these while, hasn't she? It was from the moment we met.

 _"Therefore, I had my eyes on you for a long time already, young man."_

 _"— I want you."_

 _"I guess I've finally found the Paul who belongs to me."_

 _"It's actually very simple, young man. It's much simpler than what you're thinking."_

Indeed. It was really simple.

I just did not notice it.

However, I had no idea what I should do, even if I had realized it. Audition was just around the corner. No wait, Senpai said the live performance and audition were arranged so that she could prevent Kaori and I from spending time together alone. That was just her mixing up her personal gains into work. Then again, that was the sort of person she was.

I curled myself up on the sofa. My back hurt. I felt something snap, and that was when I realized that the bass was crushed beneath my body. My face turned pale as I quickly pulled the instrument out of its case. Shit, what the heck was I doing? Was it okay? I checked the four knobs, the bridge and the pickup, heaving a sigh of relief when I was sure that I did not break anything.

I hugged the bass before my chest, pulled my feet up onto the sofa and curled myself up again. I should not be frustrating myself by thinking all these things at a time like this. Why did she bombard me with that lengthy speech of hers when we were in such a busy period of time? What should I do if Kaori were to know about this? I was clueless about how well the two girls got along with each other.

Senpai teased Kaori all the time, and it looked like Kaori was not too against it either. However, the two girls would attack each other with a timbre that sounded like two cobras going for the each others' necks whenever they played together. You could call it the style of feketerigó, but the difference in the tones of the melody was incredibly obvious when the girls were playing. My bass was insufficient to carry the middle voice of the melody. I wished I could receive some assistance from the sounds of the synthesizer.

Hold on. Oi, now was not the time for me to be thinking about the band. That was just me running away from reality, wasn't it? I knocked my fist against the body of my bass. The thing that I should be worrying about at a time like this was — Shouldn't I be worrying about the band at a time like this? Was I really okay?

I was disgusted by the various thoughts surfacing in my mind. The opposing guitar solos from Kaori and Senpai, along with the rhythmic phrases by Chiaki and me reverberating from afar — I was unable to stop them from awakening within my ears. I tried to construct the missing strings or organs from the song in my mind. Feketerigó lacks the fifth person, but the ideas were already there in my mind. It came to me when I was listening to Kaori's solo rendition of Happy Xmas.

The blueprint and program were gradually forming up in my head. How ironic this was. The music was blocked out of my ears when we were practicing in the room as I was overly conscious of Senpai's gazes and the things she said. But here I was, all alone by myself in the house planning to think about the stuff Senpai said with a cooled head — and yet the music kept surging their way into my brain.

Simply put, I was subconsciously trying to find a place to hide. The god of music will get angry if I kept running away from reality with music as an excuse. However, I had no option but to do so. It was the only place I could run to.

I stood up from the sofa. I went back to my room, opened the cupboard and took out an old synthesizer and a toolbox. Looks like I'll have to spend my night like this. But I guess working on machines would be a much more productive way of spending the night as compared to watching the clock tick while I hid myself distressingly in my bed. At the very least, it'll feel like I was moving forward.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	54. Love & Xmas II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Did you not have any sleep? The dark circles beneath your eyes are really something!" Asked Chiaki as she stared hard at my face.

I answered by nodding my head while trying my hardest to hold back a yawn. My voice was slightly hoarse.

It was morning at the station platform. The sky was still dark as the sun was not out yet. However, the grayish concrete and Chiaki's checkered red skirt stung my eyes, since I stayed up all night.

"I couldn't sleep, so I worked till the morning."

I moved the heavy luggage from my shoulder to the floor. I brought the synthesizer along with my bass as well. My hand almost snapped from the weight.

"Something must have happened, right? But Senpai refused to say anything."

Chiaki's eyes were fixed onto me; they teared up gradually as she put on a sorrowful gaze. Two conflicting feelings flooded my heart. Thank goodness she did not say anything, why didn't she make things easier by voicing it all out? I had no idea if I was nodding or shaking my head.

"Why is no one willing to disclose anything…"

Why was Chiaki so gentle with her words? I thought to myself. Why did she not ask me forcibly by making me "spew it out quickly"? That was how she used to be. It was what happened on the night when I was shaken up by Kaori and Totsuka's Kreutzer Sonata.

However, this was not just my problem alone… I could not tell Chiaki about it.

"Senpai said 'I love you, please embrace me' to you, right?" I fell backwards and almost rolled into the tracks.

"Naruto's just too easy to read," Chiaki laughed shyly.

"So you did hear everything?"

She heard Senpai asking me to embrace her… or rather, words that were along that line, didn't she?

"I didn't hear that much, but I do know Senpai is in love with Naruto right from the start."

"You knew about it all along?" I went all polite unconsciously.

"I should say everyone does. Even the girls in our class."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?"

I squatted down next to the synthesizer. I might have fell flat on concrete from shock.

Come to think of it, that should be the case. Kagurazaka-senpai's attitude towards me was clear as day right from the beginning.

"Forget it, I'm not surprised by this. It's normal for Naruto not to realize this."

"Uhhh…"

I should just skip my lessons. I could not bring myself to face the rest of the world.

I came into contact with the synthesizer next to me. But I can't do that.

Chiaki squatted down opposite of me, beside the synthesizer's case. It felt like I would be captured by those powerful eyes of hers should I lift my head up, so I kept staring at my hands instead.

"Just as I had expected, Senpai's really strong." Chiaki murmured.

"Though I can't comprehend why she chose to say it with such a bad timing."

That was something… I could not understand as well. Thanks to that, I was in tatters right now.

"… That's something which I can't do. I should be shocked when I came to know of this."

Right. Chiaki loved Senpai as well. There was no way she could act like nothing happened.

"Urm, well, sorry."

"You have no right to apologize to me, so shut up."

I almost stumbled backwards onto the ground when Chiaki dissed me with a fierce smile on her face.

"I'm alright. I am not as strong as Senpai is, so a weird mechanism in my mind will kick in and ask me to take it easy so that everything will remain the same."

"… Isn't that being strong?"

"That's being weak. This is too hard for Naruto to comprehend. You'll probably understand nothing even if I explain it to you."

I remained silent when Chiaki pointed her finger at my nose. That may very well be the case.

One thing I was very certain of though; Chiaki's smile was lonelier than the cloudy dawn of late December.

"So, having skipped yesterday's practice and spent the whole night thinking, did you decide on what you are going to do?"

What I am going to do? Where should I escape to? What should I do from now on?

I nodded my head slowly.

"… In theory, I modified the flanger so that it will only take in the note values from the synthesizer."

"Hold on a second, what are you talking about?"

"The arrangements, of course."

I rapped the synthesizer.

"I made this effect unit myself. It will connect Senpai and Kaori's guitars to the synthesizer and use the delayed effects as a backing. It'll adjusts the tones as well."

Chiaki lifted her hips slightly in a dumbfounded state. She remained speechless for a while.

"Wh… What's this? That's what you did without any sleep?"

"I can't help it."

I could create some breathing space if I was to direct all my attention to music. Therefore, I focused my consciousness and fingers onto the soldering iron, the screwdrivers and the pliers, burrowing myself in the modification work. I linked the effect unit, the bass and my computer to the synthesizer and modified the arrangements of the codes as I checked on the sounds repeatedly.

And this is my answer. The black box placed in the back pocket of the synthesizer case.

Chiaki burst into a laughing fit. It started with her hugging onto her stomach and bending forward, but when she heard my hesitant "Chiaki?", she covered her face with her hands and roared.

"… Hold on, sorry… Ahahahahaha, ha, Naruto, you're really…"

"D-Did I say something strange?"

Chiaki shook her head as she held back her laughter. She wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Now I'm the one who looks like an idiot. If only I can be like you."

"No, I just pushed the problems aside for now…"

I will still see Senpai when I'm at school. I did not even know what expressions to put on when I see her. However, if it was music, then they will gush into the silence and fill it all up regardless of how hopeless the situation is.

An announcement signaled the arrival of the train, rushing past us as it came to a stop in front of the platform. It caused our hair to flutter in the air — that was the end of our conversation.

When we reached school, what surprised us was the fact that the keys to the practice room were nowhere to be found in the key box. There was someone earlier than us. Chiaki and I exchanged a look before making our way to the practice room located at the back of the school complex.

"How close were you and young man together? Something like this?"

"Eh? Ah, uh…"

"Did he place his arms around you? There's not much space there, isn't it?"

"Ruto would not do something like that…"

"But it's cold outside, so he should have at least done this, right?"

"Yaa! Kyouko, stop!"

"What are you two doing…" I was speechless when I opened the door.

Kagurazaka-senpai and Kaori were sitting together on tables placed together, with Senpai wrapping her arm around Kaori's waist. Looks like Senpai was harassing Kaori sexually.

"Geez, Senpai! Here I am wondering to myself why you're here so early today!"

Chiaki pushed me aside and dashed into the room. She then clamped her arms onto Senpai's neck to save Kaori. With her hair and uniform in a disheveled mess, Kaori hid herself behind Chiaki's back with a timid expression in her eyes.

"Because she and young man had their love talk at the water tower on the roof, so I am grilling her for the details. As the president of the club, how can I not keep myself updated on things like that?"

"That has nothing to do with you being the president, isn't it? And there is no need for you to remove your tie either."

"But everyone has forgotten about the fact that I love girls as well, so I took the opportunity to emphasize that once more."

It was okay even if you didn't emphasize it. Man, she was just… I happened to exchange sights briefly with Kaori when she turned herself in my direction. Her face was dyed with the colors of the setting sun. I turned my gaze away on reflex.

I had already decided on the expressions and the things to say should I bump into Senpai or Kaori, but it looked like it was all for nothing. Who would have expected a scene of sexual harassment going on when I walked into the practice room? I heaved a sigh and laid the luggage against the wall.

"So you brought the synthesizer as well? Are you planning to do some arrangements? I was thinking of having a guitar showdown with Kaori. If so—"

Senpai leaned herself over and looked past my shoulders to the area my hands were at. She pressed her chest tightly against my back and rested her chin on my shoulder, causing my body to freeze while I was about to take the synthesizer out from its case. My body was stabbed by the painful glares of Kaori and Chiaki.

"Urm, well, I am going to take the synthesizer out. P-Please move away."

No one said a word while I installed the wires. Compared to the complicated installation and tuning of the synthesizers and effect units, they were much faster when it comes to the preparation of their instruments.

When I passed one of the connecting wires of the synthesizer to Senpai, she gave a gentle smile and said, "Is this your answer?"

What? What did she mean by my answer? The answer to the grand, unreserved and heart-bleeding confession Senpai made yesterday?

How was that possible? There was not a single word or thought I had in me which I could use to answer her. It was just that I had no idea what I should do to get things back to normal — Senpai plugged the wire into her Les Paul without waiting for my reply.

I still could not bring myself to look at Kaori when I passed her the wire, so I fixed my gaze on the control panel of the effect unit instead. The bars on the display sprang to life, a signal that the two guitars were connected to my machine.

"Chiaki, you start off with the high hats. Senpai, please join in during the second chorus. Kaori will perform solo for the first."

There was a silent and yet heated atmosphere in the room. I tapped against the body of the bass to begin the count down. Like the minute echoes of the bell reverberating in the snowing sky, Chiaki began the drumming of the faint beats.

I did not tell them the song which we will be playing. However, there was no need for me to. All we need was a breath and we were transported to the silent night of Christmas Eve, where the falling snow was about to cover up everything — be it the soldiers, trenches, corpses or the weapons.

As though she was exhaling the air out of her chest, Kaori's Stratocaster began to sing.

 ** _So this is Christmas and what have you done, Another year over, a new one just begun… Happy Xmas._**

The remnants of the beautifully decorated lines of the main melody led the clear hymns of the organs and began to spread. I could hear someone gulping. No one was touching the keyboard. It was done solely by the effect unit connected directly to Kaori's guitar, which located the harmony between her guitar and my bass. It felt just as if there was another Kaori standing right here.

I finally raised my head, but the illusion disappeared in an instant without a trace. On the other side of me was Chiaki behind the drums, playing the sounds of the falling snow; there was Kaori, her eyes lowered as she wove the song with her Stratocaster; Kagurazaka-senpai was there with her Les Paul held tightly in her hands, looking at the shattered fragments of the illusion together with me.

I crossed sight with Senpai. Her eyes glittered like melting snow. She gave the pick in her fingers a swift flick in the direction of her Les Paul, overlapping the whispering melody of Kaori's Stratocaster with a simple and powerful stroke. I could hear the children singing the prayers of peace.

 ** _War is over, if you want it, war is over, now…_**

I could feel a slight difference in the tone.

The bright strings exploded. Goosebumps ran through my body.

Was there really just four of us here? Was this the music created by just the heart and limbs of feketerigó? Even though none of us were making any sound, I could hear the voice of John Lennon and the chorus of thousands of children; I could even hear the bombings of the jet fighters, the explosions of the incendiary bombs, the cries of the orphans as well as the furious roars of the people.

Chiaki's fill in came bursting in like a lightning which streaked through the night sky and dragged us all into a rock tempo. The hymn broke free from John Lennon and the hands of the children. Supported by the wings of Kagurazaka-senpai and Kaori, it changed into a complex variation, spiraling at a dazzling speed as it climbed upwards. It dragged all the timbres from the synthesizer, shot its way into the sky of Christmas night and burst apart. Should I be a split second later with the entrance of my bass, the harmony would become distorted and fragmented, covering up the brilliant stars in the sky. The scattering particles of light were burning my body. I had to rely on the faint vibrations detectable only by the tips of my fingertips to pump blood continuously into the wings of feketerigó.

No one stopped. And so, the thing that hindered Senpai and Kaori from going on and on for eternity was the bell which came from far away.

When I finally stopped my fingers in exhaustion, the night sky faded away. Chiaki's beats were slowing down considerably, while Senpai and Kaori's guitar were restraining each other as they stopped their singing and counted the lingering echoes made by their counterpart.

None of us spoke for a long time even after the end of the preparatory bell. The room was filled up by a comforting numbness.

"— This has to be our best yet, right?"

Murmured Senpai with heated breaths. Her eyes were wet.

"The auditions, the actual performance, and even places higher than that. It's all within sight, isn't it?"

I had no idea who started it, but we were all nodding our heads. Even the synthesizers and the effect unit as well — it felt like they were giving off an unsatisfied glow in reply.

As the volume of the amplifiers dropped step by step, the lingering heat finally slipped away from our body, and replacing them were the air of reality on our skin. It was a really scary scene.

When I thought back on this, feketerigó then should have been torn apart into pieces already. Even so, we were bounded tightly together by the machines I hooked up and the music. Despite the fact that I did not reply to Senpai's feelings, nor my own thoughts.

And that was my first mistake.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ229** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Before my eyes stood a large gate with spikes, conifers and tall metal railings on the sides. A large and elegant mansion stood deep inside, surrounded by a courtyard filled with flowerbeds.

I checked the time on my phone. Four in the afternoon. Right on our agreed time.

The last time I visited the Miyazono household was in the middle of summer. The courtyard now looked vastly different from how it was back then. The flowers were not around since it was December — I thought to myself as I stared at the lonely grassland. Just then, the two sharp dobermans laying on the turf sat up. They came dashing in my direction just as I was about to reach for the intercom at the pillar, causing me to retreat in fear.

The two dogs lay down at the other side of the gate and stared at me intently. They did not bark, nor did they flash their teeth. Did they actually remember me?

I walked forward timidly with that thought in mind, but they stood up once more.

"U-Urm, listen doggie I am not a strange person," I somehow began explaining to the dogs. "I am just here to celebrate her birthday. Honest."

The dog to the right cocked its head suspiciously — did they somehow understand what I was saying? It looked like the dog to the left was observing me. Did I really look that suspicious? It was an incredibly grand mansion, and I heard that Kaori normally dressed up like a real lady, so I came in my suit to match myself to that. I approached the gate with two steps and squatted before the dogs as they continued to watch me.

"Do I look weird in this?"

"Not your clothes. But your actions, yes."

"Whoa!"

I sprang upward from the sudden voice next to me.

Standing beside me was a lady in a French maid outfit. She came through the side door without me realizing it. I did not even hear the sound of footsteps.

Silver hair, crisp facial contours and an icy gaze. The cute pair of bat earrings on her ears felt out of place. And it did nothing to tone down her sharpness. She is Grayfia Izayoi, the headmaid of the Miyazono family who oversaw everything.

"Artur and Fricsay are pretty smart. They can distinguish different attires worn by us," said Grayfia as she looked towards the two dogs, "But sadly, they cannot comprehend human speech. It is pointless to seek their opinions."

"Ah, no, it's nothing…"

Someone saw that. She saw me. That was really embarrassing.

"S-Sorry, I never expected you to receive me."

"No, I came out because I saw a suspicious person at the side of the gates."

She was as straightforward as ever.

"It's been a while." I could not think of anything to say. I stood up, dusted my knees and gave a bow.

"Pardon me," said Grayfia as she walked swiftly towards me and stretched her arms towards the collar of my coat. She adjusted my tie amid my flustering.

"Welcome. My mistress has been waiting for you."

Grayfia opened the side door and walked into the courtyard while I was still rooted to the ground. The two dobermans moved their way obediently towards the side of the flowerbed after she gave them some pats and a few brief words. That was when I was granted access into the courtyard. The sequence of events looked really abrupt. How very horrifying.

"Mistress is still in an exhausted state. She practiced the piano for a long time right after returning home from the audition yesterday," Said Grayfia who was three steps in front of me, causing me to flinch. I continued walking as I fixed my gaze onto my palms.

The audition yesterday. The burning sensation from the bass still stuck onto my hands, enough to cause my body to tremble. The metallic smell from the microphones and the damp atmosphere due to our breaths still lingered around me. We separated after giving it our all in the short period of time — yet she continued to practice the piano even after reaching home?

"I hope Namikaze-sama will offer your assistance getting her to rest —"

"Ruto!"

A clear voice, one which sounded like the melting of the morning snows of winter, came towards me. I lifted my head.

It was a dazzling sight, be it the warm, yellow hair or the pure white dress. Even her grey-blue blue eyes were sparkling. Kaori's body was bathed in light as she came flying towards me.

However, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed my unreserved gaze.

"… What's wrong?" She tilted her head and looked at herself shyly.

"Eh, ah, no…" I couldn't possibly tell her I was bewitched by her looks.

"… I don't get to see you in this attire that often."

I hastily said those untruthful words. I had already seen Kaori in these elegant attires several times, be it on the CD covers, the magazines or the TV. Nothing new.

"Ruto's the one who is not in your typical attire."

Kaori tilted her head and took a good look at me from head to toe.

"It doesn't really suit you."

That was a huge blow. I almost slumped onto the grass.

"Ah, s-sorry. Urm, you looked much better than the time when you attended Papa's concert."

"Mistress, you're not making it any better by saying that."

Grayfia's words gave the depressed me the critical blow.

"Mistress, it will be better if you are more careful with your words."

You are in no position to say that!

Stepping into the Miyazono mansion for the very first time, I realized that the interior design was not as oppressive at it looked from the outside. I expected the house to be covered with woolen carpets and fur as deep as the ankles, chandeliers larger than a table, or Victorian vases huge enough for a child to hide inside. However, the corridors and the stairs were a huge let-down to what I had in mind. It felt like I was in a brand new art museum — a vast whiteness filled up my eyes, making me more and more restless. To add to that, the temperature indoors were almost as cold as the temperature outdoors.

Finally, I was led to a room that was about twice the size of a classroom, filled with curtains and woolen carpets in warm colors. To my left was a grand piano with its lid raised, and on the walls was a classy sound system that would put even Mom in envy. The heaters of the room were switched on, that allowed me to finally remove my coat.

"… Is this a music salon? Does your family hold family-concerts frequently?"

"No, this is my practice room."

I almost dropped the present in my hands onto the floor. This room alone was almost as huge as my house.

Just as I was looking about in a fluster, Grayfia took my coat off my hands swiftly and hung it by the wall. She then led me to a chair. Next to the small, single-legged round desk was a stylish cream-colored tea table.

After Grayfia left the room, Kaori sat on the chair diagonally before me and said softly, "… Thank you… for coming over today…"

"M-Mmm." I wanted to say something cool, but I could think of nothing despite contemplating for a solid five seconds with my fingers crossed.

It couldn't be helped. I brought up an uninteresting topic: yesterday's event.

"Are you okay yesterday? You couldn't even stand properly after the audition."

The audition was held at the scheduled venue, which was a club house. Unlike Bright, there was no smell of sweat — it was an avant-garde place, so spacious that my legs were slightly wobbly just from standing on the stage. The other participants were leaning more towards the disco style. There were even dance groups as well. Naturally, we were one of the youngest groups there. As we were the last to hit the stage, we listened to the high- standard performances from the other groups while we trembled behind the stage.

However, Senpai remained unfazed. "We will score a landslide victory if they factor in the looks as well," said Senpai. How very confident of her. But when I saw the exhausted look that Kaori had at the end of our performance, my worry of whether we would pass the audition or not was thrown out of the window.

"Urm, is the solo for Happy Xmas too long? Kaori was playing by yourself for a full minute, and it looked like you were breathless by the end of that…"

Kaori took a deep breath and shook her head immediately. "… I'll work hard to last through the whole song."

No, please don't. A chill went down my spine as I recalled what Deidara said. The thing about the burdens of her wrist, and how it was inconceivable for her to last through the whole performance.

"And I heard you practiced the piano after you reached home? Grayfia —"

"That's because!" Kaori raised her voice to prevent me from going further.

"… Because you're coming today. I will not stop my practice just because I was tired from the audition."

Me? What does she mean when she said it was because I was coming?

"Whatever! It is my birthday today, so stop talking about things like that!"

"Ah, s-sorry."

Right. It was the rare occasion where we are celebrating her birthday alone by ourselves. I'll have to get on topic.

"Well, congratulations… how old are you?"

"Seventeen, of course."

Right. What sort of idiotic question am I asking her? Kaori quickly continued on, perhaps because she noticed how depressed I was.

"When is Ruto's birthday?"

"Seven of July."

"No one celebrates it with you?"

"Nah, But when I was still little. My parents used to bought me and Naruko cakes or something."

"Hmm, if that so… Let's celebrate Ruto's birthday together then."

"What are we celebrating here? A birthday that is five months late…?" I laughed. Then again, I said something similar to Chiaki as well, and I was scolded by her for that.

"… It's okay, I want celebrate Ruto birthday too. Ruto's sixteen when we first met, aren't you? That mean we are the same age now."

I shut my mouth and looked at Kaori's face.

The day when we first met. Did she even remember the date? The spring holidays marked our beginning. The junkyard where time grounded to a halt, hidden between the mountains next to the sea. Ravel's piano concerto was what brought us together. And here we are now, as time flew by. Our hearts were stirred up by the memories.

As we lowered our head shyly from the brief exchange in sight, we were interrupted by the sudden knocks on the door.

"I am here with some snacks and tea."

It was Grayfia. She pushed a tall, sculptured, two-story metal trolley into the room. On the trolley were a long teapot, a basket full of freshly baked madeleines and an overflowing amount of soufflés.

"Wow… smells great."

"The slightly deformed madeleines at this side were done by Mistress."

"T-That because I have never once baked a caked before so I wanted to try it!" Kaori stood up with a teary expression and quickly turned towards me with her face flushed red.

"I could not bring myself to watch on any longer, so I did the remaining half of the madeleines and all of the soufflés."

"Geez! Just go away, Grayfia! I'll brew the tea!"

A blushing Kaori stood up and chased Grayfia out of the room.

"Well then, I will be at the office on the first floor. Please give a scream if anything should happen. Namikaze-sama is a man after all."

"Whatever! Get out now!"

The two of us were left alone once more.

"Well, urm…" Kaori began serving me tea despite her fluster.

I was incredibly nervous as well. In the basket were what was said to be madeleines made by Kaori. Indeed. Four out of eight of the madeleines were in a rather peculiar shape.

"Urm, w-well, uhh, but…"

Kaori shook her hands in panic when she saw me grabbing the cakes made by her.

"You don't have to choose that deliberately! Urm, I do wish you can try it, but!"

"Don't worry, it's delicious. Really delicious."

Here I was, drinking afternoon tea with an all dressed-up Kaori in a rather out of this world room (and her's to boot) — how can anyone possibly remain calm after all that? However, having suffered from the preemptive embarrassment earlier, I managed to remain calm somehow. Moreover, I was not lying when I said the madeleines were delicious.

"This really good, at our home we rarely eat cake since my mom and my sister are hopeless when it comes to desserts."

"That is the only thing I know how to do. Grayfia just taught me today."

"The kitchen should be in a mess…"

"It's not!"

"No, sorry, I was just joking, really! Don't cry!" Kaori glared at me as she pouted her lips.

She so easy to tease, but she really cute with that expression.

Just as I was stuffing the fifth madeleine into my mouth, Kaori stood up all of the sudden. After wiping her hands carefully with a wet towel, she turned towards me.

"This is my birthday present for you."

"Eh?"

"I'll give it to you right now."

I froze on the spot with the half-eaten madeleine in my hand, as if I was appearing on the cover of a CD. Kaori's white figure floated away from me. Her pure-white dress as well as her yellow long hair could be seen behind the gloomy piano with its black wings spread out wide. It felt like time would stop forever.

Kaori's gray-blue eyes were fixed onto me.

"… Because we ran out of time back then."

It felt like Kaori's voice had waken me up from a long dream.

"I will play anything Ruto wants to hear."

I did not even notice the madeleine dropping into the teacup.

Kaori was about to play the piano for me. For me — and only me. A present that she could not give me if I did not come to her house — could she be referring to this?

Crap, I was clueless about my current situation. What was the expression on my face? Was I about to stand up? Did I let out a weird smile? A strange, warm sensation came gushing up from beneath my abdomen, making me feel uneasy.

Calm down. I tried my hardest to force myself back into the chair.

"And the first piece will be?"

"U-Urm…" My voice shrunk back within me.

I cleared my throat. What should I do? Was any piece fine? Really? Then I must choose something she did not release in her album. If only the orchestra is around, then I can get her to play the whole Brandenburg concertos. Or perhaps Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 24 in C minor. No, that is not quite possible to do, but how about Variations and Fugue on a Theme by Handel? Is she good with the works from the early romantic era? Will the organ works by Bach be better? How about— I came close to voicing my greedy desires a few times.

However, only one answer remained in my mouth. The first song I hope Kaori will play for me has to be none other than this.

"… Beethoven's Op. 81a."

Kaori flashed a faint smile when she heard my answer. But in the next instant, she faced herself towards the eighty-eight black and white keys, immersing her fingers, her wrists, her bones and her soul deeply into the icy monochrome world.

Her eyelashes lowered, her shoulders were swaying. I could not help but to stand up. I could see Kaori's slender fingers pressing onto the keys of a triad that symbolized goodbye.

Next came the whispers of the adagio.

Beethoven's Op. 81a. Piano Sonata No. 26 in E major, also known as the Les Adieux sonata. The first movement, where the friend left by riding on the allegro. With the train disappearing in the morning mist, the footsteps sounded so clear, but was filled with an indescribable sadness at the same time.

Why hasn't Kaori recorded this song before? I remembered she said that this is her most favorite piece out of all the pieces by Beethoven in a certain interview.

Was it because this is a song of goodbye? Would the story woven by Beethoven appear clearly before her eyes each time she played this song, bringing her pain as the result? Or does she fear her fingers will stop before she can even reach the final movement? However—The reasons did not matter any more.

Kaori was currently playing Les Adieux sonata. The emotional andante wandered around aimlessly amid the grey gloominess as it counted the number of days without the other half. As it sought for the exit like a ray of light, the pitch increased gradually before it was finally released. The left and right hands were seeking each other from the beginning. Their sounds then clashed, before breaking into a dance of happiness from the reunion. What a clear, simple and yet powerful harmony.

As I closed my eyes, it felt like the insides of my face were about to ignite.

Could the sounds of the piano be so intense to the point where it felt like it could sear my skin, and yet be so sweet like an intoxicating rain of liquor? Strange. This wasn't the familiar sounds of the instrument which I had listened to over thousands of times. Was this really the piano? Could it be the chirps from the magical bird due to the painful caress of Kaori's fingers? I moved myself forward unconsciously, attracted by the luster of the black wing.

Kaori hammered the final chord of the E major. She waited until the final remaining sound permeated itself into the air before lifting her fingers.

"… Ruto?"

I jumped in surprise from her call. Somehow, I was already leaning onto the side of the piano, my eyes fixed onto the keyboard.

"… Ah."

"Anything wrong? You don't like it?" I shook my head hard.

"How can that be? Just, how do I put it? In any case, it was amazing. Urm…" I couldn't speak. The genes of a music critic which I had inherited were laid bare for Kaori to see.

"What will the next song be?"

"Urmm…"

It felt like my heart was right next to my ear — I could hear the thumping of my heart.

"W-What should I choose? I guess Bach will be the best. Well then, urm, Partita No.2 in C minor."

Kaori nodded. Each time I said the title of a song, Kaori would head towards the mysterious, pitch black and ivory world. It was a little saddening, but the songs which she wove there would captivate me again and again, preventing me from escaping. It started with a viscous question, followed by the confirmation in what felt like a repeated stampede on the frost and snow, before ending off with a fugue that expanded outwards in the brilliant sky and beneath the waters.

Ahh, that was—It was that unique piano. I finally understood. It was that piano. There was no mistake. From the fugue, I could hear the smell of the tides drifting in my direction. I could also hear the sounds of the gentle breeze rustling against the leaves. Also, there was the sound of the rusty bicycle wheel spinning in the air as well as the drops of rain knocking against the door of the fridge.

Well-Tempered Clavier, The Art of Fugue, The Musical Offering as well as Goldberg Variations. I could no longer differentiate which were the songs requested by me, and which of those were played by Kaori on a whim.

Kaori, who had been playing the piano silently all these while, finally rested her hands on her knees and heaved a heated breath towards the ceiling. The drops of sweat on her face were glittering in the light. From that gesture of hers, it looked like she was praying. I hesitated, wondering if I should call out to her.

Was it due to the exhaustion from those excessive practices? It looked like she was twisting her skinny body during the ending stretches of her playing. It was painful to watch.

A light smile appeared at the edges of Kaori's mouth. She slowly fixed her gaze onto my face.

"Hey, that piano."

Kaori's gaze blurred when I spoke, as though she was in a dream-like trance. She tilted her head slightly.

"Is that… the piano at the junkyard?"

Kaori leaned towards me happily. "You can tell from listening?"

"Yeah, because…" It was impossible for those sounds to be anything else. I've already heard it twice, and there is no way I'll ever forget it.

However, Kaori shook her head instead. "… That piano was Mama's."

I took in a deep breath.

"Grayfia moved it secretly to the villa for me, but Papa saw it when he came back to Japan, and he threw it away in anger. But I still visited Mama's piano for quite a number of times."

And that was how we met. The department store located between the valleys at the ends of the world.

"I could not go there frequently when I entered high school. Moreover, it could no longer be played due to the damages sustained from the rains, so I gave up in the end. However, Papa brought this piano for me not long ago."

Yoshiyuki did?

"The way I press the keys is really similar to the way Mama did. Mama's piano was custom made, and the keys were made really light. So Papa asked Yamaha to make an exact replica of the piano for me."

Kaori lovingly caressed the golden manufacturer's name carved above the keyboard.

"I really do not understand what is going on in his head. He is the one who threw it away, but he ordered another one to be made."

I thought I could understand it a little. Perhaps he gave his forgiveness some time ago. Not to his wife who separated from him, but to himself.

"This is inconceivable. I never thought I will have a chance to get it back."

The same piano as her mother's. The item Kaori yearned to get back. It was probably because it was Kaori's heartfelt desire.

"… Magic exists at that place, you know?"

"Magic? What?"

Kaori's locked her widened round eyes onto me and questioned me in seriousness. I became shy all of the sudden.

"Nothing."

"How can that possibly be? Explain properly."

Kaori's eyes grew serious all of the sudden. I was forced to tell the truth as she pressed me further — the name I secretly came up with for the junkyard.

"The Department Store of Hearts' Desires."

"… Why did you name it as that?"

"Why do you want to know…"

"Because it is a good name."

I could not help but to turn my gaze away. I was proud to receive her praise, but sadly it was a name which I borrowed from somewhere.

"Have you heard of the novel Norstrilia?"

Kaori shook her head. Right. It was not a novel one would normally read.

"It's a name found in that novel. If you can find your heartfelt desire, then that place will fulfill it for you regardless of what it is."

It was a book I read when I was young, so I could not quite remember the detailed contents — just a few names here and there. I remember it's a story about a youngster named Rod McBan, who finally got his hands on the collectors postage stamps and returned.

"Did you gave it that name because you are always there to get your spare parts?"

"Mmm, you're not wrong. I could fix almost anything that is broken so long as I make a trip to that place."

Kaori's eyes were sparkling as she looked at me. I could almost hear the howls of the wind located in my memories.

"Well then, did you find it? Your real desire."

The heartfelt desire.

"… I don't know."

"I've already found mine."

Kaori's desire?

Neither of us could ask the questions which followed after. Because that was the place where we met.

However, the fairy tale way of thought was not practical. Kaori's cheeks burned like the flames of a heater just from a brief exchange in our gazes. If I had said something, then perhaps the distance between Kaori's hands, whose fingers that were placed gently on the keyboard, and my hands, with wings sprouted on them, would gradually close down to zero — A shadow appeared on Kaori's face.

Were those eyes, which looked like the deep seas, trying to tell me something? It felt like my heart was gripped hard by something when I was about to question her, so I heaved a slow sigh instead.

"… Well," the dry sigh finally transformed itself into my voice. "There's a present… I'd like to give you as well."

For a moment, I thought Kaori would burst out in tears. However, she just lowered her eyes and nodded her head gently instead. I almost apologized to her.

I took the bag from beneath my coat.

When I passed her the wrapped present, I could see Kaori's watery eyes alternating between the ribbon and my hands.

"… Can I open this?"

"Mmm, Urm, well, I'll like to introduce you to your present as well."

Kaori shot a surprised look at me. She then undid the ribbon and removed the wrapping. Her eyes widened when she saw the crimson jacket of the record.

"Sorry for how worn out it is. I could only get my hands on a second hand one."

"It's okay… I have never once listened to a full album of The Beatles."

"Do you have a player?"

Kaori nodded and led me to the sounds system at the side of the wall. She placed the black, round record into an aged but solid player and lowered the needle.

The cheers and applause of the audience came from the speakers as we sat ourselves down on the sofa. Kaori placed the jacket, which had a wildly colourful group image printed on it, on her knees. As she looked at the jacket, she asked, "Is this a live recording of a concert?"

"Nope. It's a studio recording."

What broke the cheers apart were the resolute beats and the guitar riffs.

"Back then, The Beatles were already worldwide superstars. They were surrounded by ardent fans and chased around by the media wherever they went, so they gradually became tired of the thought of a concert."

Paul McCartney finally began to sing. Crooning about the fictitious story about the roots of their music.

"However, they still love performing live. It's to be expected since they were a rock band. Therefore, they created a fictitious band and created a setting where it was the recording on the live performance of the band. And thus this record was created."

 _—Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._ A fictitious name entrusted with their dreams. It was the name of the album, as well as the name of the first and last track in it.

Kaori sat next to me silently, allowing her body to sink into the sofa as she listened to Ringo Starr's voice which came after Paul's. The mike was finally passed to John Lennon. The brass section, orchestra, harpsichord, sitar… the lively instruments which could not possibly be accommodated on a real stage had all appeared in the fictitious stage and within the rock music.

I left my seat only once, and that was to flipped the record over to the "B" side. I didn't think Kaori even noticed when I returned back to her side.

The live gig was about to end. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band turned their ending speech into a song. An impromptu performance, but sadly, it was about time for us to part…

The song ended. The thundering cheers gradually died down. They were replaced quietly by the strums of the guitar and the piano which came in shortly after.

Somehow, I will always tear up when it reaches this part. Till this very day, I still cannot understand which part of the intro touches me.

Encore, _A Day in the Life._

Body warmth came from the back of my hand.

They came from Kaori's fingers. She was playing on the back of my hand the same melody as the piano in the song.

Finally, the orchestra went into a crescendo. All instruments started off from the lowest note to the highest note, ignoring the clashing and grazing of the disharmony. It kept climbing and scaling upwards in their search for the light, even prying the clouds apart —Shatter.

The harmony from the simultaneous strikes of the three pianos created a buzzing echo. The shattered fragments scattered across the surface of the sea.

Our hands folded together as we listened to the dying moments. Despite the fact that the sounds of the piano was totally sucked up by the air, the record did not end there. I could clearly hear the sound of footsteps and the scrapping of the chair against the floor.

Then, the silence was suddenly interrupted; not by a song or our words, but a rewinding sound. Kaori's hair flinched. She grabbed onto my hand tightly.

"… W-What is this?"

A melody loitering on the brink of existence, with a few voices played in reverse at the same time. The short verse repeated itself endlessly.

"Urm, this is called Sgt Pepper's Inner Groove. The inner groove of the record creates a repeating loop. The record will keep playing if you do not stop the player."

Thank god the record player in Kaori's house was an older model

— I secretly heaved a sigh of relief. Also, I thanked mom silently for locating another UK version of the vinyl record.

The records released by the US or Japan either ignored that feature, or it will not play repeatedly forever. Of course, the track in the CD version will simply fade away.

It has to be the UK version of the vinyl record.

"Why did they design it like this?" Asked Kaori while she looked at the record uneasily.

It felt a little embarrassing to reply to that with an answer prepared in advance. No no, then what was the purpose for me to ask mom beforehand? I have to answer her properly.

My gaze fell onto the jacket — onto John, who was wearing a military band uniform and carrying a horn. I chose the appropriate words slowly.

"This is probably a prank by them. The Beatles loved to tease their audiences. They were probably saying 'It's over', but…"

I shifted my eyes to the tiny hand of Kaori that was resting on top of mine.

"Perhaps they actually did not want the fictitious concert to end. That's how I feel anyway."

I could feel Kaori's large eyes fixed on my cheeks.

"That's why I decided to give Kaori this record as your birthday present."

The concert will never end if she does not lift up the needle. A dream that could never be fulfilled in real life.

I sneaked a peek at Kaori when I was done with my explanation, came into eye contact with Kaori. Both of us lowered our eyes shyly to our overlapping hands.

Kaori gave an inaudible shriek and stood up with her face flushed red. She hid her right hand, which was originally placed above my hand, behind her back and shook her head as she stepped backwards.

"Sorry, urm…"

"I'll switch the player off."

Kaori ran towards the sound system, the hem of her dress fluttering around her. She lifted the needle up. Inner Groove came to a startling halt, destroying eternity. An awkward silence lingered between the two of us.

After slotting the record back into its jacket, Kaori returned back to the sofa with the record hugged before her chest. I was feeling a little uneasy. Did I make her happy?

"I thought… I heard something just now." I tilted my head.

"Well, I thought I heard an incredibly high-pitched sound prior to the repeating voices."

I was dumbfounded from surprise.

"… R-Really? Well, you are not wrong."

That was one of the childish pranks by The Beatles. Prior to the Inner Groove, they inserted a high-frequency tone which is supposed to be audible only to the dogs. She could hear that?

"Dogs? Why?"

"No idea. A joke of some sort, perhaps."

"Ah, perhaps because it is the band of Constable Pepper? That may be the dog whistle which summons the police dog."

Kaori's sounded a little hoarse. She was flipping the record around as she looked at it intently. I see, that was something which never came to me. No wait, he was a sergeant, not a constable, yeah?

"There are plenty of fun stuff on the cover as well. You can even see the arm badge and insignia of Sgt. Pepper. There's that fake beard as well."

When I drew out the cover, a simple and yet colourful print came into Kaori's view. A child-like smile appeared on Kaori's face. She must be really happy, right?

Finally, Kaori placed the cover back in place and hugged it tightly before her chest once more.

"… I'll"

"Eh?"

"I'll listen to it again later. Over and over again."

"Ah, oh, mmm."

"Thank you. I'm happy, really happy. Really really happy."

"Mmm, I know."

Kaori hugged the record and sat down next to me.

She was even closer to me than before, her shoulder coming into contact with mine. I could not shift the angle of my upper body.

Thank goodness, she looked elated. Having walked between the realms of nervousness and ease repeatedly, it felt like the bones in my body were about to shatter apart.

"Ruto, why…"

Kaori was murmuring next to my ears. The only thing I could do was to turn my face slightly towards her.

"Why do you always know what I want in an instant when it comes to music?"

W-was that so?

"But why do you not understand the thing that I really desire?"

I can't look, I'll get sucked in by her — I still turned my head around despite that thought of mine. I was immediately held captive by Kaori's deep blue eyes that were only about fifteen centimeters away from me.

What she really desires, huh.

Why? I knew all I had to do was to convert my answer into words, but I was unable to make a sound. I lacked the courage. It was just the end to the music. And yet I could not breathe.

I only had to convert them into words.

But somehow, Kagurazaka-senpai's words awakened in my mind at this very instant.

 _"This is what a confession of love means. What a scary thing it is."_

 _"The rational fantasy people have on others will all be taken away gently by love."_

It felt horrible just by imagining how I could no longer sit next to Kaori like how I would normally do if I were to say it all out. Isn't that something really scary?

We could interact with each other like what we are doing now if I chose to remain silent. Should I confess, then all that will be left between us are blades.

Moreover, I have not given Senpai a proper reply yet. Senpai did say she does not want to hear my answer, but that was not the point. There is no way I could say the same things to another girl without giving her any reply. I could not do it.

No, but I have to. Kaori's eyes were clouded by a sorrowful expression. I do not want her to put on this expressions any more. I have to say it.

Just as I was about to open my mouth—

A shrill guitar riff came between Kaori and I. I sprang up in shock. With her hand flung away by my action, Kaori prevented herself from falling off by gripping onto the sofa.

"Ah, s-sorry!"

It was my handphone. And the incoming ringtone Revolution means —I remembered stuffing the phone into the pocket of my coat, so I rushed to the wall.

"Hi, young man. Sorry for interrupting, but I made the call since I have something important to tell you. Then again, I'll make this call regardless anyway."

On the other side of the phone was Kagurazaka-senpai musing away. I pressed my hand against the wall and lowered my head in dejection.

"Anything of importance?"

I could feel Kaori's eyes behind me. For some reason, I unconsciously turned my body around to block her from the sight of my phone and lowered my voice.

"I have a good news and a bad one. Which will you prefer first?"

I gave a sigh. It was a question I had heard from her countless times ever since I met her.

"Anything's fine. It should be roughly the same thing."

Senpai went silent for a while. Did I manage to surprise her? Damn, this felt so great.

"You are gradually metamorphosizing into a man of my preferences. Why is that so? You'll turn into an ordinary suave guy should you remove the problem of your denseness. Stop making my heart skip a beat."

"No no, what are you talking about?" Kaori's right behind me! I doubt she could hear the conversation through the phone, but she does possess a pair of incredibly sharp ears!

"In any case, it's like what you've said. We got through the auditions. I never expect the results to be out so soon. Hope it will be the best Christmas Eve yet."

I adjusted my grip on the phone.

We passed the audition. The good and bad news.

"… H-How's this a…" I tried my best to hold on. "So what's the bad news?"

"Your voice is trembling. That's really cute as well," Senpai giggled.

"Well then, please pass this message to Comrade Miyazono behind you. Should you two step over the line today, that will mean that I have kissed young man indirectly as well. Please remember that."

"Kyouko~!" Kaori gave a furious shriek.

It looked like she actually heard us.

The call disconnected. Kaori hammered me hard on my back with her face and ears burning red. I was at my limits as well, so I could not look at Kaori properly in her face.

That ended up with me missing the chance to say those important words.

And that was my second mistake.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **230** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I reached home about eight at night. When I opened the front door, I was immediately greeted by an earth-shaking Tarantelle by Chopin that was coming from the depths of the dark corridor, along with Mom's weird singing.

"Meat, meat, veggies! Meat, meat, veggies!"

"Mom, what the hell are you doing…"

Mom was circling the steaming hotpot and dancing like a lunatic with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks in her hand. Her face turned green when she noticed my presence.

"Hah? Hold on, Naruto. Why are you back home?"

"I am currently residing in this house," I went all polite for some unknown reason.

I switched off the CD and took a glance at the contents of the pot. The meat was bubbling inside the gas stove hotpot. At the side of the hotpot was what looked like a plate of really expensive marbled beef.

"No, you see, I thought today you and Naruko would not be home, so I was thinking I should enjoy my super ultra special dish."

"What's the price of this beef? Per gram?"

"Six hundr… Hold on, Naruto! I'm sorry!"

"Mom, what did you said about the financial situation of our house again?"

"It's important to reward yourself occasionally, Naruto."

"But you has done nothing worth rewarding, have you!? And all you have here are meat and beer — you can't even call this a dinner!"

"Yeah, that's the reason why I was doing the veggie dance which I invented. Thirty minutes of that will net you about sixty lemons worth of vitamins. You want some Naruto? It's everyone's favourite Kushina-chan styled sukiyaki, made personally by yours truly — though there's only beer, soy sauce and meat! Simple and yet delicious!"

"Nope. I'm not hungry…"

I removed my coat weakly. It was not just due to the snacks I had in the afternoon. Lots of things happened today — the conversation with Kaori, listening to Kaori playing the piano… I was filled right up to my chest.

And then there was that beautiful finish from Kagurazaka-senpai. I gave a sigh, removed my tie and sank myself into the sofa.

The four of us would be spending Christmas together. That was final.

But I am truthfully happy about that. We are getting on yet another stage that was even higher. And it was just like what Senpai had said before: this time, it would be a night without the support from the audience. We cannot afford to make the slightest mistake.

The problem was, could we really make it past the practice and into the stage with our current chaotic states of mind? It was not like Kagurazaka-senpai had let it all go or something; instead, it felt more like she was impervious to that explosive confession she had made… And it was the three people by her side who were way more fidgety instead.

Did Kaori know about the confession that Senpai made? Ahhh, I should have asked her earlier today — no, that was impossible. There was no way I could do so in that situation.

The problem was, I did like Kagurazaka-senpai as well. No, I mean, well, I have been under her care all this while. She just like older sister to me. She was always there to push me from behind and led us forward in a very dependable manner. I was happy about Senpai's feelings for me, but there was no way I can reciprocate her feelings as I had Kaori in my heart.

I did want to tell Senpai that, but she avoided it simply with a "I understand, you don't have to take it to heart" look in her eyes. We even managed to make it through the auditions despite the ambiguous situation which we were in all this while. Kind of impressive, if I must say.

No—I can't drag this on any longer.

I couldn't say it because I was so damn useless. Today too. I couldn't tell Kaori the things that mattered. What was the reason I visited her house in the first place? This was just shameful of me.

"So you ran back here just like that? There's a sofa there, no? All you had to do was to push her down onto the sofa, isn't it? You wuss."

"No, that's something… What the heck are you talking about, mom?"

I threw a cushion in the direction of mom, who was walking into the living room with a can of beer in her hand.

"Those marbled beef was just heavenly. Now then, I'll have these strawberry-flavoured reports as my dessert. Which hand did you place on her shoulder?"

"Please, just get back to your work."

Mom grumbled unhappily as she opened up her laptop and sat on the sofa opposite of me. I went back to my room to change into my home wear. My shoulders were sore from the suit due to my unease wearing them.

Just then, I remembered about the cassette tape in the pocket of my suit. Kaori passed that to me just as I was about to leave her house. It was the final present for the day.

Then again, I could not listen to it in my room. Can't be helped, I'll have to go back to the living room.

"Mom, mind if I play a cassette tape?"

"Ah, did you actually record those mushy words between you two?"

"Of Course Not! what the hell are you thinking!"

I returned back to the sofa after pressing the play button. Some background noise, then the voice of the producer or recorder or something. Next was the lively melody of the violin, and supporting it was the simple arpeggio from the piano.

Mom lifted her head above the screen of her laptop. "… You got your hands on the sample tape?"

"Mmm."

"I see. Hmm, she's on par with Saika Totsuka even though she has not played for a long while."

It was Kaori's comeback album, performed together with Totsuka. She passed the sample tape to me. It was Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 5 in F Major - or more often known as Spring - and is typically paired up with Kreutzer. It is the most commonly seen combination, and the two pieces will probably be included in the album.

Rather than the smooth-flowing piece, I'd very much prefer to listen to the intense arguments between the two in Kreutzer or Violin Sonata No. 7 in C minor — I thought to myself as I cocked my ears to listened to the exchange of the crisp and clear melody in F major.

Something felt off when I reached the third movement, the Scherzo.

"… Weird?"

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto? Don't reverse the tape!"

"Sorry, I want to listen to it once more."

I reversed the tape back to the start of the third movement and placed it once more. The strange feeling I had was gradually taking shape.

It was the same for the last movement as well. However, it was not too noticeable if it was from a slow moving piece like Spring. I forwarded the tape to the next piece.

An abrupt bursts of the chord in A Major. So the second piece is indeed Kreutzer. This should be enough to confirm my doubts. I sat before the sound box and focused my attention on the tarantella in the final movement played by Totsuka and Kaori.

"… What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah, nothing."

Was it just my imagination? I rewound the tape back to the middle portion of the tarantella.

"… The way Kaori strikes the keys with her right hand… Doesn't it feel like something's not quite right?"

Mom tilted her head and gave it a thought. So it was just my imagination? But the strange feeling was way more intense than what I felt during Spring.

"It's even more obvious towards the later movements. Like the way she pressed the keys down forcefully after striking the key."

What's this? It's just like… Yes—It was like she's using the force of her shoulders to assert strength on her fingers in order to compensate for the lack of strength in her wrist. The transfer of the force was delayed, thus resulting in the murkiness of the sounds.

I shivered.

Mom sat on the floor, shuffled her way next to me and pressed herself against the sound box. We rewound the tape and replayed it once more.

"You're right. Some of the notes sounded sticky towards the end of the piece."

No, that was not it. That was not the main thing. There was something more important than that.

"Hey, you've got the better pair of ears, Naruto. You sure about this? Is it really only from her right hand?"

I nodded as Mom shook me by my shoulders. It was just her right hand.

That glass-like right hand of Kaori. Why was this happening?

She played quite a few pieces for me today right before my eyes, but I did not notice anything out of place back then.

No… hold on a second. All of the songs I heard today were Bach's compositions other than Les Adieux sonata, and they were all piano pieces that were around three minutes in length. She took rests in between the pieces as well.

However, the pieces recorded in the tape are songs by Beethoven. The movements of Kreutzer were all very long. Moreoever, Kaori did not play solo. It was a duet with Totsuka. She did not have the option of playing at her own pace.

So, that was what caused… a relapse of her injury?

"I'm surprised you noticed something like that." Mom shook her head and stood up.

"I better give Yoshiyuki a call. Just in case."

"Eh? Ah, w-wait."

"What?"

I myself had no idea why I stopped Mom.

"What if it is a relapse? Better safe than sorry."

A relapse. I gulped. No, but that was caused by psychological issues. There should be nothing that is restraining Kaori's fingers right now.

I then recalled the words of Deidara. She was putting way too much strain on her wrist. If she used the strenuous way of playing the guitar, and coupled that with an increasing amount of piano practices, then it might not be a relapse — not a psychological issue. But a possibility that is way more cruel.

In any case, I should ask Kaori first. It'll be great if everything was fine.

However, Mom had already made the call while I was entangled in my chaotic thoughts. The conversation ended quickly though.

"Yoshiyuki's not around, so I asked Izayoi to pass the message instead."

Oh yeah, Yoshiyuki was not in. I heaved a sigh of relief. I guess it was better not to let Yoshiyuki know? It must have been my mistake. I rewound the tape once more. Would I realize it was just all an illusion of mine if I turned the volume down? I pressed the play button with that naive thought in mind.

However, there was no way I could erase that strange feeling after noticing its presence.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ231** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Well then, even though Comrade Miyazono is not here yet, let us have a toast. Please raise your cup."

It was the next day, and that was what Kagurazaka-senpai, the earliest member to reach the practice room, said when I made my way there. She passed Chiaki and I a paper cup each and poured the contents in the bottle into the cups.

"Wait, this is liquor, isn't it?"

"You hate whiskey? I have sake too."

"That's not the point. We have lessons later!"

"More!" said Chiaki. She downed it all in a gulp before I could even stop her.

"Fwuaaa! It's just barley tea!"

"We'll be punished and disbanded if they found out," smiled Senpai. "But I want some real liquor! It won't do if I do not drink a cup or two!"

Chiaki knocked her paper cup against the desk. She was not in a good mood since I met her at the train station.

"… Something happened?"

"Of course!"

"What?"

"Uhhh— Senpai, did you hear the dumb things Naruto said?"

Senpai hugged the teary-eyed Chiaki and patted her head gently.

"It's no good to drown yourself in alcohol, Comrade Aihara. We finally made it past the auditions and won ourselves a brief happiness from our victory last night, so we should be hugging each other in joy right now."

"Mmm, I won't be attending lessons today. I want to be together with Senpai all day."

"I am happy with that thought of yours, but the diligent me will attend my lessons obediently."

"Then I want to attend lessons together with Senpai…"

"You want to hide yourself in my skirt?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Don't! What the heck are you girls doing?"

"Are you interested in joining us, Comrade Miyazono?"

Senpai directed her gaze beyond my shoulders. I turned back in surprise.

A small slit appeared at the door, and a pair of gray-blue eyes were peeking into the room. Senpai walked past me and Chiaki towards the door, grabbed Kaori by her wrist and pulled her in.

"Ah, don't…"

Kaori's tiny body was enveloped by Senpai's arms in a flash.

"Since the four of us are here, let us have another toast."

Kaori broke herself free from Senpai's arms and retreated to the side of the wall. She then removed the guitar off her body. The four of us exchanged gazes for a brief moment, but we broke our eye contact immediately.

In the end, there was no change in our relationships.

I suddenly noticed Chiaki glaring at me fiercely. What, did I do something wrong?

Chiaki turned her head away unhappily and pulled the table to the middle of the room.

"Toasting with barley tea is of no importance! Let's begin with our battle plans!"

"Right, it's about time we think about the songs that we will be playing during the actual performance."

Kaori nodded her head silently and sat on one of the stools.

"What should the theme of our next performance be? We should take the opportunity to coordinate our clothes as well."

"Since it's Christmas eve, how about all of us show up in a Santa mini-skirt?"

"No, that does not suit me."

"All the mini-skirt Santa in the world will be out of job if Kaori is incompatible with that costume."

"Young man, how about you wear a normal mini-skirt as well? Or perhaps you should dress up as a reindeer? What a painful decision to make."

"Kyouko, that's not normal at all."

"I'll design the new set of clothes."

The girls began their discussion. I leaned against the wall and listened. Before I realized it, I was already staring at Kaori's right hand. There were so many things that require my attention, but I could not even move an inch.

However, Kaori did not come for the practice after school, and that was because she received a call right after the lessons were over. She dashed out of the classroom when her phone rang, but I remembered that ringtone. It was Yoshiyuki.

"Sorry, I am not too sure what is going on, but Papa wants me to head home right now." Said Kaori to Chiaki and I apologetically.

I was shocked. Mom should have informed Yoshiyuki via Grayfia about my baseless doubts. Is that the reason for this? I mean, Yoshiyuki's a worrywart when it comes to things concerning Kaori.

Actually, it might be things related to the record company or the producers or something.

Doesn't that make me the same as Yoshiyuki as well? That kind of hurts.

"You're about to release your CD soon, right? Kaori will be getting busier and busier."

"M-Mmm… The album is scheduled to release some time early next year."

"Your concert too?"

"I guess it will be somewhere later. But…" Kaori gripped Chiaki tightly by her hands.

"I'll definitely continue practising with the band. I'll not cause any inconveniences to anyone of you."

"Mmm, I understand."

Chiaki patted Kaori hard on her head.

"But don't force yourself. Kaori is always reckless in the things you do."

"Mm…"

Kaori's face went red. She walked out of the classroom after shooting a brief glance at me.

"How's that!" Chiaki puffed her chest as if to emphasize something.

"… What?"

"What a mature adult I am. I'll put on a smile regardless of the pain I am feeling; I'll cheer my enemy on even if my heart is bleeding."

"Sorry, I don't quite understand what —"

Stars appeared before my eyes all of the sudden — Chiaki had sunk her knee deep into my stomach. She gave me no time to catch my breath. The second and third strike followed right after.

"Wait! Don't… stop! Chiaki, it hurts! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Nothing! Alright, let's head to the practice room! Naruto you idiot!" After she was close to knocking me out, Chiaki dragged me by my hands along the corridor.

"It's Christmas soon, so there're lots of things to be done!"

That was right. Therefore, I should settle everything before Christmas arrives. The things related to Senpai. Or those related to Kaori. And the band, of course.

I began running on the corridor to Chiaki's lead. Through the windows, I could see the small silhouette and the yellow hair cutting across the parade square before the gates, about to make her way out of school.

Back then, there was nothing more than just a fleeting unease in my heart. Little did I know that the audition would turn out to be the swan song of feketerigó.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ232** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Totsuka called on Kaori's second day of absence from school. It was lunch break then. I jumped up from my seat when I saw the name of the caller that appeared on my phone, which attracted stares from my classmates. I dashed out of the room into the corridor.

"Ruto? Urm, right now —"

"Totsuka? Is that you? Thank god, I finally got in touch with you. Urm, it's about Kaori. Do you know what happened to Kaori? She missed school, she did not pick up any of my calls, and when I went over to her house, I was turned away by Izayoi-san —"

"Calm down, Ruto. There's something I have to tell you in regards to this. I went to France due to some matters, so I did not receive your calls. Sorry for that. Also…"

Totsuka's voice felt really heavy, and that caused the uneasiness to spread wider and wider within me.

"Do you know where Kaori is? Where is she?"

"Well, I'll fill you up when we meet. Hey, calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

"Why are you…"

"Are you free in the evening? Or at night? I can wait for you till really late."

"Of course I am. Where are you right now? Can I go over to your side?"

"Sorry, I am in Tokyo right now. Urm…"

Totsuka told me about a practice room used by the orchestra, which is very well known in Japan. Mom brought me to the place once before, so I should be able to find the place with the aid of my cellphone.

"I'll head there right now."

"Eh? But your classes…" I disconnected the call.

I turned my head around. Chiaki was standing next to the door with her arm leaning against the it, her eyes filled with unease.

"Did you contact Kaori?"

I nodded my head hazily. Well, I did not really come into contact with the real Kaori.

Damn it, why is everyone not clear and straightforward about this? After leaving school early, Kaori never showed up ever since. She did send me two short messages though.

 _"I am on leave due to work."_

 _"Sorry, I am currently in Tokyo. I'll explain when I return."_

And that was all. She refused to take my calls. Chiaki and I did pay a visit to the Miyazono household, but Grayfia put on her usual expressionless face and said, _"Mistress is not around as she is currently in Tokyo to meet Maestro Yoshiyuki. I do not know the reason for her doing so."_

She prevented us from entering the house. Was she going to disappear without saying anything yet again? I felt a shiver in my spine. That won't happen — that was what I wanted to believe. That will never happen again. Was she together with Totsuka right now? Did something happen?

"In any case, I'll head over to find out."

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"W-Where are you going? We still have classes in the afternoon!"

"I don't care!"

"— Naruto!"

My wrists were restrained just as I was about to run out of the room. I was about to fling my arms in reflex, but I froze on the spot when I saw Chiaki with her teary eyes.

"… Ah."

A murky voice escaped from Chiaki's trembling lips. The grip of her fingers loosened and slipped away weakly off my wrist.

"… I'm sorry, it must be because… it's Kaori. Naruto's giving his all because it's about Kaori."

"Chiaki…?"

"It's nothing," Chiaki gave me a kick in the ass. "Get going!"

But you're the one who grabbed me, no? However, upon seeing Chiaki trying her hardest to hold her tears back, I swallowed the words back into my throat and turned away in silence.

I rushed onto the train in my uniform and transferred onto the fast line that led to Zushi at the terminal. It took me about an hour to reach Shinagawa. I noticed the gaze from the passengers only when I was panting while grabbing onto the handles.

What was going on? I took a brief scan around me and realized everyone was in warm winter attires. I rushed out of school without my coat on, and yet I did not notice the freezing temperature around me. I loosened my tie and slipped it into my chest pocket. I took out my cellphone and opened up Kaori's messages which I had read for countless number of times. The messages did not look out of the ordinary. What exactly happened? Did it really have to do with her right hand?

As I flipped the phone shut, I could feel the pain as I gritted my teeth. I counted the sounds of the train rumbling on the railway in order to calm myself down. I almost missed the Shinagawa station as I was deep in thought with my eyes closed, so I slipped my body past the closing doors and got myself off the train.

Calm down. It would be incredibly silly of me if I were to get myself lost or encounter some sort of mishap right now. I confirmed the position of the practice room via the navigation system of my cellphone and walked out of the ticketing gates.

As the winds howled past my ears and my neck, I was finally hit with regret over the decision of not bring my coat along with me. I began running past the passer-bys with their faces hidden in the shadows.

The practice room was located in a residential area where there were not many high-rise buildings around. It was a pretty modern- looking cubic structure, very easy to spot. Should I just go to the information counter and mention Saika Totsuka's name? Or should I give Totsuka another call? Would he be able to receive my call in the music studio — these doubts vanished immediately the moment I walked into the lobby.

The Silver-haired silhouette which was all huddled up in the sofa next to the elevator sprang up right away the instant he saw me.

"— Ruto!"

Totsuka rushed towards me with his eyes all puffy. It was obvious he was crying not too long ago.

"Y-You really came right away. Sorry, urm, Maestro Yoshiyuki is not here yet."

"Yoshiyuki? You're meeting Yoshiyuki here? So Yoshiyuki's the one who wants to speak with me? Is Kaori together with him? Hey, what on earth…"

"Ruto, it hurts. Let go… of me."

I snapped back to reality and saw my fingers digging hard into Totsuka's frail shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, but Kaori…"

"Let's get inside. It's not convenient here."

Totsuka scanned the lobby with his teary eyes. The lady at the information counter was approaching us in shock, but Totsuka waved his hand to show that he was alright. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me away. My brain had finally cooled down a little. What the hell was I doing in the lobby?

We went up two stories and walked into what looked like a reception room. In it was a glass table, two short sofas, a very plain bookshelf and some other simple furnitures. Photos of the past conductors were hanging neatly on the walls, staring down at us.

Totsuka sighed and stood behind the sofa as rested himself by pressing his hands against it. He was in his male attire today — a simple wool sweater and long pants, which further emphasized how slim he was.

"Sorry for frightening you…"

I started off with an apology. Thinking back, my attitude was kind of scary ever since I received Totsuka's call. However, Totsuka wiped the bottom of his eyes with the back of his hand and forced a smile on his face.

"I should be the one apologizing to Ruto instead."

"Why…"

Was it related to Kaori?

"Urm…" Totsuka's sight landed on my fingertips. "It's not too appropriate for me to explain, and Maestro Yoshiyuki should be here soon."

"Has the condition of Kaori's right hand… deteriorated?"

I looked straight into Totsuka's eyes, which were crystal clear due to his tears. I knew my premonition was correct long before he nodded his head.

"Ruto's the only person who noticed. I-I am such a failure. I did not notice anything despite the multiple practices and rehearsals with her. It's all my fault."

Totsuka's fingers, which he was using to lean against the back of the sofa, was trembling slightly.

"Why? It's not Totsuka's fault —"

"They were checking her up for the past two days. I am not quite sure about the details, but her wrist… The joint of her wrist was injured. Because she had been using the force of her wrist to cover up for her lack of strength in her fingers."

I was not the least bit surprised, and I did find that to be really intriguing.

Perhaps it was because I had already guessed it. I had prepared myself mentally before he blew the news to me. From the time when I ran from the school to the train station, and while I was on the train… No wait, perhaps I noticed it when Kaori stopped coming to school… Or did I predict all this ever since I noticed something was wrong with the sample tape?

Totsuka's words were reverberating in the canals of my ears. Using the force of her wrist to cover up for her lack of strength in her fingers. That was not the piano. There was no way she could play the piano with such a technique. But — She could if we're talking about the guitar. That was possible.

"… Should this continue, there is a possibility that her right hand will never be able to move."

Totsuka covered his face with his hands and continued.

"It's all because I… I did not teach her the correct way of playing the guitar."

It felt like his voice was gradually sinking into a mire.

"Kaori might have been playing the guitar like she used to even after her fingers were fully healed… And since she has begun with her piano practices once more…"

An irritating metallic sound came from my back — the opening of the door. However, I forced myself not to turn around.

"— So you are already here."

With that said, his footsteps began to close in towards me. I turned my head stiffly around, and there stood Yoshiyuki with a heavy coat on his body. He was looking at Totsuka and me sternly. I wanted to greet him, but it felt like I was having difficulty controlling my head.

"You should have heard it from Totsuka."

I planned to reply with a "Yes", but the voice which seeped out of my throat sounded more like a screech caused by the blackboard duster scraping past the strings of the violin.

"Why are both of you standing? Take a seat."

Totsuka and I could not move despite his invitation. Yoshiyuki heaved a sigh.

"She went for a second check this morning. I am forbidding her from touching a guitar ever again."

My feet moved on reflex as I walked towards Yoshiyuki. However, when I saw him pursing his lips painfully as he shifted his gaze away, the words that were flowing up my throat had all changed into nothing more than a helpless sigh.

"I'll send her to America as quickly as possible. We can't have her losing the piano as well."

A certain uneasy feeling was gushing up within me. I dug my fingers deep into my arm in order to hold myself back. What about the Christmas? Everyone's going onto the stage, no? Chiaki and Kagurazaka-senpai had worked hard to have the best Christmas eve ever, and even Kaori as well—

I swallowed my words. It was pointless telling Yoshiyuki stuff like that.

"I understand your feelings."

Yoshiyuki's voice were dry as usual, but I could feel his warmth.

"The band has made it through the auditions, didn't it? That girl told me all about it. She must have been elated for her to be telling me that without me asking."

I didn't want to hear that from him. It might have been selfish of me, but that sweet memory should have been kept to her father himself.

"However, I hope you understand."

"… I… do understand."

I spat the words out after much difficulty. It felt like I was a criminal who had his sentence announced to him. All the practices which would put a strain on her hand will be stopped immediately. She will be heading to America for her treatment and rehabilitation. That will be the best for Kaori.

Even if it meant that she'll never be able to play the guitar ever again.

"The doctors said it shouldn't take long for her rehabilitation. one month. She should be able to resume her studies if we time it to the winter holidays. However, for the guitar…"

Why must you say those things with an apologetic face? An indescribable anger was surging up within me. You should be speaking to me in an unreasonable manner. Who should I direct my hatred to if you're speaking with reason?

I clenched my fist hard, to the point where my nails were almost cutting the skin of my palms. I waited silently for my unreasonable anger to subside.

"I am really sorry for causing you to make this trip down. Kaori's being all willful, saying she does not want you to know about it, but how can that be possible? I wanted to tell you personally at the Namikaze's residence, but I have a discussion with Kaori's records company coming up after this."

"Where's… Kaori? Where is she… right now?"

"She's waiting in the car."

My heart ache as if there were nails flowing into it.

Kaori came. The desire to meet her and thoughts of what I should say to her after we met were all mixed up within my veins, causing my vision to darken. I almost knelt down.

"I am sorry, but I think it's for the best that you two do not meet for today."

I nodded my head in agreement to what Yoshiyuki had said. Just then, a flurry of footsteps could be heard from the corridor. The door opened all of the sudden.

"Papa, I heard Ruto's here —"

Kaori froze right as her eyes came into contact with mine. The only that was moving was Kaori's trembling lips. For some reason, her deep blue dress looked very much like a mourning dress. A portion of my brain was actually observing Kaori calmly in an unnatural way.

"W-Why?"

Kaori's voice was like the final leaf left hanging from the tree branches in winter.

"Why is Ruto here?"

"I asked him to come here."

Totsuka, who had been sitting silently on the sofa all these while, finally spoke.

"Totsuka told him everything."

Yoshiyuki added with a painful voice. Kaori's face turned white in a flash.

"Why!? I told you not to tell Ruto, didn't I? Saika's an idiot! Dummy!"

Kaori bent her body and screamed as she gripped onto the handle of the opened door. Even though my eyes were fixed onto her, for some reason, I knew Totsuka's face was contorting in sorrow despite him standing behind me.

"Kaori, there's no point in blaming Totsuka."

Kaori swung her hair about as she rejected her father's words.

"I'll be participating in the performance regardless of what Papa says! Everyone… Everyone has been practising hard, so how can I put it all to waste!? Definitely not!"

In my mind was the sound of Earth fissuring up. Yoshiyuki's face turned red in anger as he gave a roar, probably something along the lines of "What are you talking about, you idiot?", but I could no longer process the sounds naturally. The only thing I could see was Kaori's lips trembling from the remnants of her pained voice, as well as her blue eyes which vision were blurred due to her tears.

"Ruto! You must not say it!"

Her voice stabbed into my heart once more.

"You must not tell Chiaki and Kyouko. Please. I'll play the guitar properly, I'll definitely last through the whole performance."

"What… are you talking about?"

It felt as though I was tossed into a shattered world. I was not even certain if I was speaking right.

"It's your hand we are talking about, you know? You may never be able to play the guitar ever again, much less a live performance."

"I c-can still move it, it does not hurt at all. It's okay, it's just that my hand tires easily."

"Kaori!" I could finally hear Yoshiyuki's voice.

"Did you not hear what the doctor said? It's even more dangerous because there are no obvious signs and symptoms! Stop being willful!"

"I must get on the stage! I've decided already!"

With that said, Kaori retreated and slammed the door hard. I could hear the sounds of her distancing footsteps coming from the other side of the wall.

"Do not follow us. You should head home for now." Yoshiyuki yelled and stopped me just as I was about to run towards the door, dashing out of the room right after.

The footsteps of them both were once again blocked off by the door. My hands, which were reaching out for the door, slumped down weakly by my sides. Was there nothing I could do? Even if I caught up to her, was there nothing I can say to Kaori?

A sob came from behind me. I turned around and saw a tearful Totsuka pressing against the back of the sofa. He stood up after much difficulty.

"… It's all… my fault." The painful words flowed along with his tears.

No, it was not Totsuka's fault, Totsuka was not in the wrong here. I could not tell him these falsified words of consolation — because the person who gave Kaori her guitar was none other than Totsuka.

So the only thing I could do was to walk to his side and support his body before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry, Ruto. I'm sorry…"

The young violinist buried his face into my chest and cried. I buried my hand between his silver hair and hugged him tightly. If I did not do that, I would probably have knelt on the floor, covered up my ears and sank myself into darkness as well.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ233** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Burying my body into the seat of the train, I traveled two loops around the Yamanote line which I had taken by mistake. I then finally transferred to the correct line and returned home.

As I walked out of the station, I grabbed my cellphone to look at the time. Five in the afternoon; no wonder it was so dark already. As for my missed calls, six of them were from Chiaki and one was from Senpai. The hazy and unreal stress, which I was feeling behind my ears all this while, suddenly pressed itself onto my shoulders.

Just as I was about to slip the phone into my pocket, it rang.

"Geez! You finally picked it up! Are you back? Did you see Kaori?"

"Eh? Yeah…"

Chiaki's ear-piercing voice made me feel at ease. I was no longer sure where my heart was.

"I saw her. I went to the orchestra's practice room. Totsuka, Yoshiyuki and Kaori were all there."

"… Did something happen? You —" Chiaki's voice shriveled all of the sudden.

I recalled the painful cries of Kaori. I can't tell Chiaki and Senpai. Therefore, I switched my cellphone to my left hand, took a gulp and sat down on the stairs of the station, where there were not too many people.

"It's nothing huge. Well, you know, Kaori was chased about by reporters some time ago, right? It looks like the paparazzi are on her tail yet again."

I said it as slowly as I could to prevent my voice from splitting or rising in pitch.

"They chased her to her house, so she is currently hiding in a hotel in Tokyo. I think they wanted some help from Mom, but they could not contact her, so they asked Totsuka to give me a call." Incredible, I am lying through my teeth without even thinking.

As I spoke to Chiaki, my voice and heartbeat began to steady themselves. I never thought I had a talent as useless as this. I'm the worst.

"I misunderstood things and went all the way to Shinagawa. What an idiot I was."

"Is that… so? Thank goodness…"

When I heard Chiaki's warm and gentle voice, my chest hurt as though it were pierced by a drill. She believed me, she actually believed me. I guess so, since I was the only person who had felt something was wrong with her right hand when I heard the violin concerto — but I guess that was to be expected.

"Why didn't she give me a call? That's so mean! Senpai is worried too!"

"Y-Yeah."

I tried to conjure up an excuse as if I was wringing the towel dry.

"Because it seemed like the reporters were checking up on the band as well. Kaori said she doesn't want to trouble you. And if you knew where she was, you might have forced your way to her place to meet up with her."

"Naruto's the only idiot who will do stuff like that!"

You're right. I'm the only idiot who will do that.

"And so? Will she be coming back tomorrow?"

"Eh? Ah, urm, I'm not too sure. It probably won't be long."

What now? How long is Kaori planning to keep this a secret? It's quite impossible to do so forever. Why am I lying as she had asked me to?

"Let's work on our outfits then, alright? I've got a really interesting idea, so I'll bring along the sample tomorrow."

"Mmm, I got it. Urm, can you explain everything to Kagurazaka- senpai for me?"

"Naruto, you should tell her yourself —"

"Nah, she'll scold me silly if I'm the one telling her."

Chiaki gave a giggle.

"Okay, I got it. I'll pass the message for you. Will you be coming back to school later?"

"Ah…" Right, I left my coat and my bag at school. "Mmm, I'll be there later."

I hung up the call and slid the phone into my pocket. As of now, it felt like my hands were coming into contact with some sort of stinking oil or something.

The reason I asked Chiaki to pass the message was because Senpai would see through my lies in an instant. Then again, I had to make the trip back to school. It felt really horrible. I couldn't even stand up. Then again, if I were to head straight home, Chiaki would definitely deliver my stuff to me, and that would make things awkward.

I sat myself in a corner of the stairs and buried my head between my legs for a good ten minutes till the cold seeped through my body. It was difficult to stand up even with the aid of the handlebar.

The next day, Kaori did not show up for the morning practice as well.

"Kaori's not coming today as well? But I made a new T-shirt already."

Said Chiaki unenthusiastically as she adjusted the bass drum's pedal after the three of us were done with tuning.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure either."

I made a few calls yesterday night, but she never picked up any of them.

After tuning her instrument carefully, Kagurazaka-senpai spoke.

"Young man, you have something to say to me, right? If you want, we can head to a place where we will be by ourselves."

A shiver ran down my spine. Senpai said that in a half-jokingly manner, but there was no hint of mischief in her eyes.

Does Senpai know something? It's her we're talking about. It's possible that she found the whereabouts of Kaori and what happened to her right hand during the two days I was moping.

No, there's no way she would remain silent if she knew. Because— feketerigó can never fly again.

"Senpai's avoiding my words regardless of what I have to say, right? I have given up already."

I continued my lie and even put on a smile.

Why is this so? I'm not too sure myself. There was no way I could look into Senpai's eyes; a pair of eyes which could see through everything. Therefore, I heaved a sigh of relief when she directed her attention towards Chiaki.

"It's unlikely we'll agree with your suggestion, but let's just see the clothes you've come up with this time, Comrade Aihara."

"That's just mean, Senpai! I'm planning to give Kaori a huge surprise, so I shall keep things a secret for a little while longer."

I listened to their reassuring conversation from afar and pretended to spend the bulk of my time tuning my bass. The bells rang soon enough. Kaori was not in class as well. She did not show up even after we were done with our homeroom or after our lessons had started. It's already the fourth day, and I was bombarded with questions like "Our Princess is not in school today as well, does Naruto know why?" from my classmates, including Nibutani.

What's going on? Is she still undergoing checks? Or did Yoshiyuki lock her up in their house? That is highly possible, judging from what she had said yesterday before we parted. She said she will definitely participate in the live Christmas concert. What the heck was she thinking? There's the possibility of her not being able to move her right hand.

She wouldn't fly to America without informing us, would she? No, Yoshiyuki should be busy with preparations for his performance of Beethoven's ninth. It should be okay for her to attend school, right? I wanted to see Kaori so badly. I wanted to see her.

The rest of my morning lessons were spent on gripping hard onto my desk and enduring the uneasy thoughts I had within me. I had no appetite during lunch break, so I passed my lunch box to Chiaki. I then headed towards the office to pick up the keys to our practice room.

"Oh, Naruto. Good timing."

I was caught by someone at the entrance to the office. It was Hiratsuka Sensei, the music teacher and advisor of the Folk Music club. She looked visibly tired. It was quite a waste of her young and beautiful face, which was perfectly suited to tricking the male students in school.

"Kaori's here at the music preparatory room." She whispered.

I jumped in surprise and looked at Hiratsuka Sensei's face.

"I heard the details from Yoshiyuki-sensei. You should head over for now. I have to make a trip to the administration office."

I nodded my head stiffly.

"You said nothing to Kagurazaka or Aihara about Kaori's right hand, right?" asked Hiratsuka Sensei in a hushed tone.

"… Yeah, Kaori said not to tell them."

"Even so, it's not possible to keep it a secret forever."

Hiratsuka Sensei's right, but the only thing I could do is to keep my lips tight.

"Think about what you can do."

As she gave me a slap on the back, I dashed in the direction of the stairs.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ234** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Located at the fourth story of the school building to the right of the music room's metal door is a sliding door — that's the music preparatory room. A place no student will enter under normal circumstances. Hiratsuka Sensei's territory, to be exact.

As I opened the door, my eyes were greeted by rays of the sun amidst the winter noon due to the opened curtains. The yellow coloured hair was waiting on the other side of the piano, which had taken up half the space of the cramped room.

Kaori stood up before the backlighting. She opened her eyes wide and shifted her chair backwards. Her hair was fluttering, the scores in her hand dropped onto the floor. I was expecting her to hit me with some harsh words, but all Kaori did was to lower her eyes and sit back onto the chair.

I stepped into the room, closed the door and leaned against the wall on the left in order to avoid the rays from the window. Both of us remained silent for quite a while. I could almost hear the sun inching across the sky.

"… Sorry." Kaori finally spoke. "For what happened yesterday."

I shook my head. She apologized first, and that caused me to be filled with guilt.

"Saika… he's not… angry, right?"

"He wasn't, but he cried."

Back then, Totsuka refused my offer to send him back home. He dashed out of the reception room. I then collapsed onto the sofa helplessly, unable to move for a while.

"Saika… he's not in the wrong." Kaori shifted her gaze to her opened right hand and murmured. "This is not Saika's fault. I'll come up with something."

"You'll come up with something?"

"I just have to hold past the live Christmas performance."

"You're still saying stupid things like that?" I moved towards the piano subconsciously.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about the concert, is it? You might not even be able to play the piano ever again!"

"Why does the piano matter…"

Kaori said that subconsciously and reflexively gripped onto her arm with her right hand. She swallowed her words.

"I-I do know it's really silly of me to be thinking this way, but…"

"If that's the case, then…"

"But I want to take part in the concert! I don't want to be unable to play the guitar!"

"That's why I am telling you not to push yourself. What if you really break that hand of yours?"

"It doesn't matter even if I break it!"

My heart was pierced by Kaori's words.

With her right hand pressing on the area above her heart and her eyes filled with tears, Kaori continued.

"Because, I am doing it all for Ruto…"

"For me…?"

"That applies to the piano, and it's the same for the guitar. I am playing them for Ruto's sake. My hand's as good as broken if I cannot perform on the same stage as you. I cannot accept the fact that Chiaki and Kyouko can perform together with you, but not me."

I stumbled against the icy cold wall.

"Why… are you willing to go through such lengths?"

What the hell was I asking? Am I an idiot? It felt as though there was a calm persona in my mind that was giving me a hard kick to the skull. Kaori's face looked as if it was melting.

"Why? You're asking me why? Do you not have the slightest idea at all?"

That was enough to shatter me, who was already filled with cracks all over.

"Wait, Kaori. I'm sorry —"

"Say no more!"

Kaori covered her ears and screamed.

"I do not need your concern! I do not want to hear that from you!"

"Then what should I do?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Kaori hugged her head and slumped onto the piano's chair once more. Her shoulders were trembling violently.

The world felt light all of the sudden. The walls, bookshelves, piano and chair were all flying around me. What's happening? I looked around in bewilderment before realizing that I had collapsed onto the floor. I leaned against the wall and straightened my legs.

It felt like every ounce of my strength was sapped away by the icy floor.

Why have things turned out this way?

Is it because of my inability to express myself properly? Does Kaori know about Kagurazaka-senpai's confession as well as my inability to reject her decisively, and how I have been pushing the conclusion further back all the time?

Even if she did not know about it, Kaori still celebrated her birthday with me despite the uneasiness within her from all my excuses for not moving forward. She was trying her hardest to stand on the same stage with me on Christmas. I'm the worst.

There's nothing I can say now which will be of help to Kaori's right hand. Our Christmas is totally wreaked already. There's no salvaging it. Still, I straightened my knees and stood myself up. I supported myself against the edge of the piano's cover.

"Kaori."

Her frail shoulder flinched.

"Kaori's…"

The words following that were stuck on the edge of my mouth, not knowing where they should be going. They then arrived at a freezing place.

"Kaori's body is way more important. The Christmas concert will be there every year, but Kaori's right hand is irreplaceable. You have to get it treated."

What the hell was that? I wasn't planning to nag at her. There should be something else that I wanted to say. Kaori's swayed her yellow hair.

"I know that. Please do not say the same things as Papa did."

I could not even touch her shoulders despite the close distance within us. I froze on the spot.

"I know that. Of course I do. But Ruto may not be around for the next Christmas."

"How can that be…" I swallowed my words.

I am the cause of the unreasonable unease within her, isn't that so? I was at a loss for words as Kaori hugged her shoulders and huddled herself up. There was a long period of silence between us for god knows how long. When Kaori stood up, the sun was still lurking somewhere around the roof of the sports complex. It did not move an inch.

"Where… are you going?"

I was forced to pop the question when I saw Kaori squeezing past the narrow gap between the piano and the wall and making her way towards the door.

"To the practice room."

A cold answer.

"But… you can't play the guitar, right?"

With her hand pressed against the door, Kaori nodded with her back still facing me.

"Papa has confiscated my Stratocaster."

"Then what are you planning to do? How long are you planning to keep it hidden from Senpai and Chiaki —"

"I know that!"

Kaori walked out of the room. I chased after her footsteps in a hurry.

Kagurazaka-senpai was there at the Folk Music room already. When we walked inside, she tossed the scores onto the synthesizer, stood up and gave Kaori a sudden, tight hug.

"Mmmmmm…—"

Kaori swung her arms about painfully as her face was forcefully buried into Senpai's coat.

"Whoaa… S-Senpai!"

I tried to break them up, but Senpai hugged Kaori and dodged my attempt.

"You can't have Comrade Miyazono all to yourself, young man."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"It… hurts, please let me go, Kyouko."

"I will not be able to make up for the loneliness I've suffered for the past three days if I don't do this."

Kaori, who was planning to shove Kyouko away, dropped her arms weakly by her side.

"There's no need for words right now. I just need a confirmation." Senpai whispered into Kaori's ears.

Ahh, she knew something was going on — that's what I noticed. I retreated into a corner, sat down on the floor and watched on like an idiot as the two girls continued to hug each other.

"… I'm sorry."

Kaori murmured with the tip of her nose buried into Senpai's bosom. Senpai stroked her hair quietly before finally letting her go and allowed Kaori to take a seat.

"You did not bring your guitar along, did you?"

Senpai's question caused Kaori's shoulders to flinch. It was a silent confirmation.

"I see."

It seemed like Senpai was at a loss for words as well. Surprising, since she is an expert with words. There was a creaking sound, followed by the flowing of cold air into the room. The three of us looked towards the direction of the door at the same time.

"Kaori! You should have gone to the classroom if you were in school! I was so worried about you!"

Chiaki pounced towards Kaori and hooked her arms around Kaori's neck.

"M-Mmm…"

A disturbed expression appeared on Kaori's face. She pressed her cheek against Chiaki's arm. Chiaki then noticed the heavy atmosphere within the room. She took a glance at Senpai before shifting her gaze towards me as if she had just noticed my presence in the room.

"… Did something happen?"

Finally, Chiaki looked in the direction of Kaori. Kaori shook her head.

"Nothing. Everyone's waiting for Comrade Aihara to heat things up!" Lied Senpai with a stiff smile on her face.

There was no way Chiaki could not tell that something was amiss, but she tilted her head and said, "Well then" — she then pulled out a paper bag from the bottom of the table. She's probably planning to do just what Senpai had said.

"And this, is feketerigó's new T-shirt! Well, there's only one sample since it takes quite a bit of effort to make."

Chiaki took out a bright yellowish-green long sleeved T-shirt from the paper bag and spread it out on display. The rings at the neck and sleeves were red.

"Mmm, rejected. I guess we can sell it as fan merchandise," Senpai's reply was instantaneous.

"That's mean! It took me a great deal of effort to make this! Here, this is the badge for Lonely Hearts Club Band. I've included the armband too."

Kaori and I were shocked by that incredibly flashy shirt. It's true. There's the badge on the chest, and printed on the sleeve was a V-shaped red and yellow armband.

"This is scanned from the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band which Naruto gave to me. Same size as that on the record. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"… Naruto… gave it to you?" Kaori's voice was trembling. "… The Beatles?"

Chiaki's expressions darkened as she nodded her head. I could hear something cracking up behind Kaori. When she turned around, her gaze was drained of any warmth in them.

"… Why? You gave it to Chiaki too?"

My mind went blank. When I nodded my head, I could feel my dry throat spasm in pain. I did not stop Kaori as she kicked her chair and prepared to leave.

"W-Wait, Kaori? W-What's wrong?"

Chiaki went over and grabbed Kaori by her shoulder. Kaori turned around and swatted her hand away. She leaned her back against the wall, her face so ghastly white it looked almost transparent.

"D-Do you hate this shirt that much? U-Urm, you don't have to wear if on stage if you don't want to."

Kaori shut her eyes tight and shook her yellow hair with all her might.

"I won't be going on stage ever again anyway."

"… Huh?"

"I can no longer play the guitar. For the past two days, I have been undergoing body checks in the hospital. The doctor said my wrist will not be able to withstand the stress should I continue to play the guitar the way I did. And so!"

Stop. I wanted to yell. But the air in my throat leaked away, and I could not make any sound. I was unable to stand up as well. There… There should be a better way to resolve the situation, but it was me who pushed Kaori into a corner. It was me.

"Kaori!"

Kaori dashed out of the room just as Chiaki was about to get close to her. She probably kicked the door open, because the building was trembling slightly as the cold air entered the practice room once more and blew away the last remaining warmth that was enveloping my body.

I stood up. I have to chase after Kaori. However, Chiaki grabbed me by my collar.

"W-What? What was that just now? Hey, what did Kaori mean when she said 'You gave it to Chiaki too'?"

The dizziness from standing up all of the sudden and my guilt were mixing into a blackish-red patch in my mind. I wanted to puke. But I endured the nauseousness by pinching against my side and replied.

"… It's Kaori's… birthday present… which I gave her. The vinyl record of Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band." The same present as the one I gave Chiaki.

I am an idiot. A fu**king hopeless one. _Pa!_ My neck was twisted around by a strong force as stinging pain spread through my cheeks. Chiaki slapped me.

"You idiot! D-Don't chase after us! I'll go instead!"

Chiaki dashed out of the room, and the door of the practice room closed once more. The wind pressure caused me to fall backwards, but I was supported by something soft behind me. Thanks to that, I did not drop onto the floor.

Looking up above me, I could see the emotionless face of Kagurazaka-senpai. She was supporting me with her arms beneath my armpits.

"… S-Sorry."

I wanted to stand up and move away from Senpai, but she refused to let me go. She clasped her hands before my chest. Body heat was leaving me. As if all the blood within me was flowing out of my ears.

Chiaki and Kaori never returned, even after the preparatory bell which signalled the end of our lunch break rung. I was sitting silently on a chair as I continued to hug in my chest the shirt Chiaki made. As for Kagurazaka-senpai, she was facing the desk with the guitar resting on her thighs, scribbling notes continuously onto the staves. From the occasional phrases which she strummed, I could tell she was rearranging the piece to make it so that a single guitar can play it.

At the same time the bell chimed, Senpai closed the notebook shut and put her guitar back into its case.

"— Young man."

The silence was finally broken.

"… Yes?"

"You know, I did something really despicable. Do you know why I chose to confess to you at a time like that?" Why?

Was there a reason for it?

"It was a curse."

I was stunned. My eyes were staring blankly at Senpai.

"Confessing to you meant I would destroy the balance between our inter-human relationship. And I refused to know your answer too. Young man, that was to prevent you from doing to Kaori what I did to you. A curse."

"Wha—"

"Because I wanted to have you so badly. Even if there was a ninety-nine percent chance of me failing; even if I had to run away; even if I was forced to inch forward by crawling… I still wished to stake everything on that last possibility. I am not ashamed of the despicable stuff which I have done. However…"

Senpai snapped up the spring buckle of the guitar case and leaned it against the wall.

"As someone who failed to see an ending like this, I find myself to be the worst. I'm disgusted with myself."

What is she talking about? Senpai's not the one who's wrong. Everything is my fault.

Just as I was about to sink deep into a dark mire, Senpai pulled me up forcibly without much consideration for my feelings.

"Young man, I'll never smile before you ever again."

"… Eh…?"

"I've lost my interest in a battle with no enemies. It's not even worth me using all of my despicable tricks. My love for you shall be frozen as of now on."

As she stepped out of the room, she did not even turn her head around to look at me.

"The next time I show you my smile will be the day when Comrade Miyazono returns."

The door was shut. I slid down the wall and curled myself up. Alone by myself in a room filled with dust, I could hear the second bell chiming.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ235** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

That night, I heard a tapping sound on the other side of the drawn curtain while sitting by myself on my bed in the dark, hugging my knees. Someone was knocking on the window.

"… Chiaki?"

I curled myself up. For a brief moment, I had thought it was Kaori. However, I could tell it was Chiaki from how the knocks sounded. Or perhaps I came to that conclusion because I did not want to be disappointed by my expectations.

The strong, rapid knocks forced me to respond.

"Come in, the window's unlatched."

I was too lazy to get off my bed. First came the sound of the window opening, then the sound of the curtains being drawn.

Chiaki was standing right there with the aluminium window frame and the night sky as her backdrop. She had climbed through the second floor window via the tree in the garden. Her slightly brown hair was untied and fluttering in the cold winds of the winter night, slapping against her checks. She was still in her uniform though.

She rested her right hand against the frame, but she did not step in. With my eyes being accustomed to the darkness, I could see her staring fiercely at me with something in her left hand.

I gulped saliva down my parched throat and got off my bed. I then realized I was still wearing my uniform as well.

"… What… happened to Kaori? Did you find her?"

They did not return for the afternoon lessons.

Basking in the night light, Chiaki muttered with a voice that could be blown apart by the winds, "All Naruto thinks of is Kaori."

I took a deep breath.

"… Sorry, it's nothing… I didn't catch up to Kaori. I lost her. I did go over to her home to check, but they said she wasn't around and chased me away. I skipped school since it was way too troublesome."

"Chiaki, urm…"

"So what about the live performance?"

What are you still standing there for? It's really dangerous, you know? I thought to myself.

"… Well, Senpai probably…"

"I'm not asking about Senpai!" Chiaki gave a sudden roar.

"I'm asking what Naruto has in mind!"

W-Who, me?

There was nothing left in me to think about the band or the performance anymore. Even now, it's taking a great deal of effort just to stand up using the leg of the bed.

"I—"

My voice brushed past Chiaki's ears and disappeared into the darkness on the other side of the window. There was nothing to block it.

"… Whatever, I get it."

Chiaki smiled for the first time. She then slightly changed the angle of her face. The street-lights outside the window shone on Chiaki's cheeks, and I noticed there were visible traces of moisture on her face. Upon noticing there was something off with the expression on my face, Chiaki hurriedly brushed her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Here, I'm returning this to you."

Chiaki stretched her left hand through the window. What she was holding was a flat and large squarish — It was a red record jacket. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. There was no way I could stretch my hands out to take it. All I had to do was to move about two meters forward and reach out for it. But I could not even leave the side of my bed.

"Take it quickly! Stupid Naruto!"

She tossed it over. The jacket hit my knee and dropped onto the floor like a dead moth. I picked it up slowly. It was then that I realized how strangely light it was.

"… Just the jacket? What about the disk?"

Actually, it doesn't really matter. It's okay for her not to return it to me…

"Just the jacket. Because I'll think of Kaori's tearful expression whenever I see it, and that pisses me off. I kept the record though."

"Why…?"

"What do you mean by 'why'!?" screamed Chiaki as she gripped onto the window frame.

"How can I possibly return the content? That's my treasure, you know!? You should at least understand that much, you idiot!"

Chiaki slammed the window shut with great force, as if trying to break it apart.

"I've had enough for today! You should just die, Naruto!"

Came her voice through the glass. Chiaki's body then disappeared from my sight in a flash. There was the sound of footsteps on my roof, followed by the rustling of the branches and the twigs brushing against the walls of the building. All these sounds were swallowed up by the night in an instant.

Hugging the empty record jacket, I sat onto my bed once more. Her treasure.

My phone rang in the middle of the night. The ring tone, Blackbird, caused me to fall off my bed onto the floor. I checked and rechecked the vibrating screen multiple times. It was Kapri. It really was Kaori.

"Kaori? Is this Kaori?"

I popped that stupid question the moment I picked up the call. For a while, nothing came out from the receiver. My chest was stirring with unease.

"… Sorry for the call despite the late hour."

It was Kaori's voice. But she spoke as if she was speaking to a stranger — that made me depressed.

"U-U-Urm, with regards to the record incident today, well…"

What now? How should I go on with my apology? Should I even be apologizing? What for? My thoughts came to a standstill and were rumbling about within my eyeballs. I felt like puking.

"It does not matter anymore."

"It does! Well, I —"

"It does not. I've had a proper talk with Papa today. I have decided to go to America. There are really professional doctors there."

The bubbling breaths were stirring up my chest.

"Since I will be staying there, I will not be going to school anymore."

I shut my eyes tight in an attempt to locate any hint of emotion in Kaori's voice. I found nothing. Kaori go to America? She will not be coming to school anymore? Bit by bit, just like a transparent liquid spreading outwards, the meaning to her words was finally conveyed into my consciousness.

"… But… your father said you only go for one month …"

"I have already made up my mind. I asked Papa to change the plan."

Kaori's voice, soft but unshaken, severed my trembling voice.

"Papa is already making preparations. He will be bringing me there as quickly as possible, even if it is very demanding of me. We will be heading off soonest by early next year. Perhaps we can even make it by the end of this year. Therefore—"

Therefore? Therefore, what? However, Kaori and I said nothing after that. I was not even sure when the call was disconnected.

I threw the phone onto my bed, covered my trembling body with a blanket and curled myself in bed once more. I had no idea what time it was then, but I was not the least bit sleepy. I tried to refrain from thinking any deeper, but my consciousness was having ideas of its own. Plenty of failures, lots of meaningless propositions

— If only I had said that; what if I did not mention this… Stuff like that. All these things were taking heat away from my body bit by bit.

I finally realized the reason for my sleeplessness was not because I did not shut my eyes. There was something going on in my mind. Furthermore, my eyeballs would roll about whenever I shut them, resulting in pain.

I kicked away the blanket and sat up. The chilling temperature turned into thousands of needles and pricked my body. The light from the living room below was filtering through the slit of the door. I could hear the faint sound of music.

"… Oh, so you're still up? It's already two. Get to bed after you're done peeing."

Said Mom without turning her head as she continued to tap onto the laptop while lying on the sofa. As for me, my dull mind was trying to figure out the familiar melody that was swirling around my ears.

The cassette player, located in the middle of the sound system, was whirling. It was a violin concerto. The one Kaori gave to me.

"Ahh, sorry. I played it without asking. It seemed like things are getting serious."

Mom's nonchalant speech was a sort of consolation to my battered heart. I knelt before the boom box. Thank god it was Spring. I would have frozen on the spot if it were Kreutzer playing. Totsuka's warm timbre was fluttering above Kaori's slow footsteps like a swarm of butterflies.

I pressed the stop button to retrieve the tape from the player. The plastic object was lying flat on my palm.

With both my hands grabbing onto the cassette tape, I began injecting force into my thumb. It was almost a subconscious effort. It's all its fault. If only I had not listened to it. If only I did not notice it.

If I did not notice it… will things still turn out like this? It may have been way worse than how things are right now. But that is of no importance to me. I no longer wish to hear Kaori's piano. It will be great if everything's broken.

The transparent plastic surface was turning murky white. _Kra, kra_. It was an unpleasant sensation. However, my fingers were drained of their strength in an instant. _Pa_. The sound came from the tape. A tear had fallen onto the surface. It was a tear which had finally forced its way out of my eyes. There was still a faint trace of heat left in the tape. Even if it was heat caused by the spinning of the machine, the fact that it was heat was undeniable.

The present Kaori gave to me.

There was no way I could desert it, much less destroy it. Because it is my treasure. No matter what happens and no matter where Kaori goes, the fact that I love Kaori will never change. It's the same as how I can't abandon these feelings of mine.

"Ah… A-Ah…"

A choking voice was flowing from my throat.

I hugged the tape tightly before my chest, as if I were trying to force it through my ribs. Treasure. The word Chiaki mentioned earlier. The record which I gave her. The streak of tears which I saw due to the street-lights. How can it be? But… I… see. Why…

I curled myself up before the boom box which was giving off some background noise. The skin on my neck felt like it was about to tear apart. I actually realized something at the worst possible moment. No way, it has to be my imagination. I must have gotten it wrong somewhere. I was trying my hardest to convince myself deep in my mind. However, at a depth way deeper than that was the confirmation which came from my soul.

With the tape still nested in my hand, I dashed out of the living room and climbed up the stairs to my room to pick up my cellphone. Just as I was searching for Chiaki's number, my fingers stopped. What's the point in calling her now? Is there anything I could say to her? What I did to Chiaki was just as bad as what I did to Kaori… No, it was way worse.

I dropped myself onto bed. My body was an ironic existence as well — it actually felt like passing out at a time like this. And so, with the cassette tape and the cellphone in my hands, I was forcefully dragged off to sleep.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ236** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Have you ever listened to Kaori's tape in its entirety? From the beginning to the end?"

Mom ask me suddenly during breakfast.

"… Eh?"

Of course I did. All the way till the tarantella of Kreutzer Sonata. That was the point where I noticed the invisible injury to Kaori's right hand. Why is she bringing that up all of the sudden?

"In any case, it's best you listened to it all the way till the end."

What does she mean by that? I don't understand her. And it's not like I want to listen to that tape again — it's just way too painful.

I shook my head to stop my thoughts and decided to take a shower.

I returned back to the living room as I dried my hair with a towel. Despite the fantastic weather outside, I felt cold even after putting on a wool cardigan over my thick sweatshirt.

I fished out the tape which had dropped beneath my bed and brought it back to the living room on the first floor as if I was holding an egg. After pressing the play button, I turned the volume down and curled myself on the sofa.

What came flowing to me was the beautiful melody of the violin sonata Spring. Beethoven's an inconceivable composer. It was a scenic view, but he did not express it simply with just a beautiful phrase. There are specific places where it will stab you deep into your heart, inflicting more and more sorrow as the piece progresses.

I shouldn't be listening to this. I did not want to imagine Kaori hammering on the keys with her delicate, blood-stained fingers. However, I remained curled up motionlessly on the sofa, listening to Kreutzer Sonata even after it had started. It felt like Totsuka's violin was severing my head off my neck, while Kaori's piano was inflicting wounds to each and every bone in my body — however, the pain was actually pretty comfortable to me.

Kaori's about to leave my side. But even so, there's still the possibility of hearing her piano in the future. Having abandoned the guitar, Kaori will definitely return back to that world after she's done with her rehabilitation in America.

Is this okay? I am okay with this?

The strength in my arms that were circling my knees was increased. I huddled my body to dodge the intense dance and the violent clashes between Kaori and Totsuka; to escaped the sparks, heat and pain released by the tarantella of the final movement. Kreutzer was finally over. The remaining reverberations were sucked dry by the silence of the winter noon. All that was left was the sound of the tape rotating.

Feketerigó was already broken.

If that is what Kaori wants, then nothing I think or do matters anymore. Should Kaori seek help, I will be there to bring her back somehow. But this time's different. Kaori is heading across the oceans by her own accord. With that, the ones left behind are us three— _Pa_. I lifted my head. It came from the sound system. The cassette player had spun to the end of the A-side, so it was changing sides automatically.

There was a suffocating white noise for a brief moment. And then, flowing from the bottom were the pure and clean sounds of the Stratocaster. Each and every note was as clear as the silver strands of rain before they merged into a seamless harmony which flowed into my ears. It was a brilliant arpeggio.

It wasn't any song in particular. Just a phrase which Kaori strums as warm-up every time she plays the guitar. The upward-spiralling air bubbles of the semitone; the flock of birds weaving between the clouds and the ground. Sounds, sounds and more sounds, arranged together in perfect geometry and distance away from each other, all injected into my veins.

So there were such recordings on the B-side, huh. I totally didn't realize that. Is this what Mom was referring to?

I imagined the dirty walls, amplifiers, synthesizers and chairs arranged all around the floors of our practice room. There's Kaori, with her head lowered as she strums her guitar. Chiaki, all warmed-up, smashes onto the hi-hat as she barges into the rhythm. Kagurazaka-senpai will then flick on the switch of the microphone with a smile, causing a minute noise to streak through the air. That is how we would usually start. A scene which will no longer return.

I shut my eyes to savour the sweet hallucination. The tape came to a sudden halt. I was thrown back to an empty living room once more. What was left in the rocking practice room was my heart.

If I could just hug onto my knees, plug up my ears and just live through numerous nights and mornings, then things would be settled with me forgetting everything cleanly. Left alone, a broken object will just break down even further. That's normal, and it's also easier for me. I understood that much. Therefore, I stood up from the sofa.

When I returned back to my room, I began packing my tool box. I then opened up the storage cabinet located downstairs — there was a plastic drawer filled with all sorts of junk that I had collected till now. I do maintain them minimally, but it still took me quite a bit of time to locate the stuff that I need.

I made my way towards Chiaki's home when night arrived. It was only a five-minute trip between our houses.

I thought about giving her a call prior to my visit, but I had no idea what I should say to her. Also, it will be troublesome if she forbids me from going. Therefore, I was left with no other option but to pay her a sudden visit at night.

"Oh my, it's Naruto. Chiaki? She's in. Come on in. Have you had your dinner already? Chiaki~ Naruto's here—"

It had been a while since I visited the Aihara household, but Chiaki's mom was the same as usual. She yelled in the direction of Chiaki's room, which was located on the second floor, and pulled me through the door without saying anything else.

"U-Urm, well…" A flurry of footsteps came scuttering down the stairs just as I was about to speak.

Chiaki was wearing a pair of hot-pants and a t-shirt — it was so skimpy it hardly felt like it's a winter night. Her half-opened jaws were staggering for a good five seconds or so, and her face was all red.

"W-W-What are you doing here!? You idiot! How dare you come here!?"

"S-Sorry!"

I reflexively shielded my head with my toolbox. Thankfully, there was nothing in Chiaki's hands which she could use to throw at me. Also, that was the only time where I was especially grateful for the tough stance displayed by Chiaki's mom.

"Now, no quarrelling at the entrance. You two should get upstairs right now."

With that, she pushed Chiaki and me up the stairs. And there we were in Chiaki's messy room, surrounded by stacks and stacks of magazines as well as an air of silence. Just then, Chiaki's mom came in with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"… Urm, alcohol's a little…" I waved my hands frantically when I saw the bottle of alcohol on the tray.

"Oh, but Chiaki's drinking already."

She's right! Lying on the floor were three mini Shaoxing wine flasks.

"Sheesh, you've done this several times already. You should know Naruto doesn't drink." Chiaki snatched the plate of snacks over and pushed her mom out of the room, along with the tray as well.

However, the room turned silent once more when we were left by ourselves in the room. Chiaki grabbed a handful of kaki-pi and dumped them into her mouth in frustration.

What should I do? I couldn't look her straight in the eyes at all. After clearing the snacks and the wine, Chiaki heaved a long sigh and hugged a huge dolphin plushie before her chest.

"… Kaori called." Said Chiaki softly.

I lifted my head in shock. With the dolphin plushie covering her face, I could not see her expressions clearly. However, it felt like her eyes were a little wet.

"She said she's heading to America. She won't be coming back to school again…"

I nodded.

"And she actually said sorry. That's so unfair of her. There's nothing I could say if she apologized, is there?"

Her words stabbed deeply into me.

I was wondering if I should apologize to Chiaki. But that was a wrong thought. "Sorry" is a cold, despicable curse used to end all forms of contact between people. I gripped hard onto the tool in my hand.

"Oh right, what are you here for, Naruto? I'm currently… urm, really drunk, and my mind's in a mess right now. I may just punch you or cry right in front of you, you know?"

I shifted my eyes onto the tool box once more, before exchanging gazes with Chiaki.

"… I'm here to fix the record player."

The dolphin plushie slipped off from Chiaki's thighs.

"… Eh?"

"Your gramophone's broken, isn't it? Think about it. Isn't it silly if you can't listen to a rare present which you've received from me?"

Chiaki looked towards the wall, tongue-tied. Nailed onto the wall with a thumb-tack was a vinyl record. It's 's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

"E-E-Ehhhh?"

It was only then that Chiaki noticed the toolbox next to me.

"Where's it? In the cupboard?"

"A-Ah, well, urm…!"

Chiaki scooted onto her feet and dashed towards the cupboard with unsteady steps.

"You're not to look into the cupboard! Turn around!"

She was fine with me coming into such a messy room, so I had no idea why she was banning me from looking into her cupboard. But I turned my head around anyway. I opened up my toolbox as I faced the dusty old machine. First, I took out a plastic bag filled with replacement parts. I then wiped the machine clean with a wet towel.

It was tough working under the scrutiny of Chiaki's unwavering gaze, but my fingers were soon in the mood of fiddling with the machines. I replaced the gramophone's needle, adjusted the slanted turntable and located the short-circuits with a multimeter.

Easy. It's just a machine after all. All I had to do was to repair it if it's broken. There are lots of things in this world that are irreparable should they be broken. After checking the spinning turntable with a flick of the switch, I looked in the direction of Chiaki.

"I wish to check if the sound's alright. May I?"

Chiaki shot a glance at the record on the wall. Her nod was so faint, it was barely detectable by the naked eyes.

I borrowed the audio cables from the sound system and connected it to the gramophone. I then placed the record on the turntable. There was a fuzzy feeling in my chest the moment I lowered the needle. There was a sweet noise. Cheers flowed out from the boombox. Followed by an irritating guitar phrase. Then the brass instruments which overpowered the harmony of Paul, John and George.

I turned my head towards Chiaki, perhaps with a hint of smugness on my face. As for Chiaki, she was hugging onto a dolphin and a beaver plushie, curling herself up as if she were trying to hide from something. Her eyes were bearing into me — and the spinning turntable as well.

"… Ah, s-sorry. U-Urm, I'm done."

Just as I was stretching my hands out to stop the record from spinning.

"Don't switch it off!"

I turned my head around. Chiaki's eyes were visibly filled with tears.

"It's okay. Let it run. I want to listen to it."

Chiaki then tossed a cushion in my direction, which knocked into my leg and dropped next to her. We sat together and listened carefully to The Beatles amid the noise. The illusory concert created by stuffing the dreams of four into a nonsensical joke.

They did hold an actual concert years after the album was produced. It was held on the roof of a building — they did not publicize it, nor did they obtain any permits for it. They were then disbanded the following year.

I suddenly remembered a line Senpai said some time ago. It's very easy for someone to disappear one day, never to come back again. She's right. Kaori has disappeared. All because of my stupidity. Even so, Chiaki is still here by my side. Staying beside me.

Why? because she love me and I'm the idiot who never notice her feeling.

"… Why me? … Are there no better guys out there?"

There was a strange atmosphere all of the sudden. Music that was flowing out of the boombox sounded as if it were produced by some cheap speakers instead. Chiaki sprang up in a really imposing manner. I then realized what I had said.

"W-W-Wha…"

Chiaki's trembling voice came from above me. I lifted my head timidly and saw Chiaki's blushing face between the dolphin and beaver plushies.

"W-What!? What did you just say!?"

"Urm, no, that's not what I meant… No actually, I did mean it that way, but, u-urm…"

The beaver and dolphin plushies came smashing towards me.

"Idiot! Why must you say that at a time like this… D-Do you even know how much I…!"

I shielded my head with my arms with all my might. Aside from the furious attack of the plushies were the flying kicks of Chiaki as well. I could see from the slits of my arms that Chiaki was really crying.

That further confirmed my suspicions. I had done some really horrible things to Chiaki. She was always behind me, supporting me; she's there to knock on my tightly shut windows; she's always by my side, to the point where I took her body warmth for granted. But even so…

The word "sorry" is a really despicable word — which was why I said nothing. Because I was in love with Kaori. Even though she was no longer around, I was still so deeply in love with her…

"M-My…"

 _Pa. pa_. The plushies were finally released from Chiaki's hands. Her knees collapse weakly onto the floor. She then gripped onto my shoulders and pulled her face over. My clothes were doused by her warmth.

"My feelings for Naruto…"

Her words were swallowed up by her tears.

Just then, the music that was flowing out of the boombox was the banters of the oboe. It's When I'm Sixty-Four. Paul McCartney's feigned youthful voice was causing Chiaki's shoulders to tremble.

 **::::::**

 ** _Will you still need me, When I'm sixty-four?_**

 ** _And if you say the word, I could stay with you._**

 ** _I could be handy mending a fuse, when your lights have gone._**

 **::::::**

Into the second verse, and Chiaki's shoulders were trembling even harder, and her hands which were gripping onto my shoulders were starting to twitch. She finally lifted her head when Paul reached the part about scrimping and saving and having grandchildren.

"— Ahahahahahahaha!"

Chiaki laid on the floor, laughing wildly as she faced the ceiling. She did not even notice the fact that she was squashing onto her plushies.

"A-Ahaha, w-what's this? W-Why did it play this song at a time like this? T-This is too much of a coincidence!" Chiaki was rolling on the floor and laughing maniacally with her curled body. All I could do was look at her speechlessly.

It was indeed… a coincidence.

In the end, Chiaki laughed all the way till the end of the song. When she sat up, her eyes were still red and puffy from her tears, but the gloominess which was shrouding her was all gone.

"Ahh~ Sheesh, this is terrible. How did I manage to laugh at a time like this? I don't get it." With that said, she wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes with her fingertip.

"Chiaki—"

"Say no more."

Chiaki's words forced my own words back into my throat. There was nothing I could say. We humans can look so much more depressed when we are smiling. So that's actually true.

"It's okay. I understand."

She understood. So Chiaki knew there was nothing I could do. That sentence hurts way more than the attack of the plushies and the kicks on my sides.

We then sat down side by side and listened to the rest of's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Neither of us said a word. However, from the remnant body heat on my shoulders as well as the slight pain carved onto my skin, I could tell that Chiaki had already moved forward, to a place that's out of my reach.

Despite the fact that we were sitting together side by side as usual, the nameless, illusionary warmth which had existed between us all this time was destroyed on that very night. Therefore, the only thing I could rely on were the songs spewed out by the record.

The end to the live performance was approaching. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band's words of farewell were swallowed up by the cloud-piercing roars of the crowds. It felt as though Kaori's footsteps were gradually approaching me.

The piano prelude in A Day in the Life made me shed tears. Even without turning my head, I knew Chiaki was crying once again.

Each and every news article sang by John.

The usual busy morning, woven together by Paul.

We had lived through it thousands of times already, and I am sure we will continue to weave it thousands times more. Ordinary but irreplaceable; the cruel everyday life.

"Let's perform live."

I said when the record was done, and the remnants of the piano were buzzing faintly around us.

"Even if Kaori's no longer around, the three of us will have to get on stage. Let's do our best performance together."

With her teary eyes fixed onto the boombox, Chiaki slowly nodded her head.

And then, the dog whistle — an almost inaudible shrill rang from the other side far away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	55. Love & Xmas III

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

We were still arguing about our stage costumes the day before our performance.

"See, that's the last one. I win." Kagurazaka-senpai prodded Chiaki's nose as she drew the last fry from the box.

"Why are you sounding like it's a given that you'll win?" Said Chiaki in a weeping tone as she slumped onto her chair.

December 23rd. Since the practice room was out of bounds during winter break, we were at a studio located on the third floor of the music store Kagurazaka-senpai works at.

We were done with the rehearsal and had just reached the studio not too long ago. Instead of discussing on our performance during the rehearsal, Senpai and Chiaki were rattling about the costumes and the MC instead. As for me, I was not too pleased about our performance earlier, so I lowered the volume of my bass and played it silently.

"But I've even made the reindeer antlers already!" Chiaki puffed her cheeks and put on the beautifully-crafted antlers on both sides of her head.

Senpai's proposal, in which everyone wears white, clashed violently with Chiaki's proposal of "Santa Claus and reindeers". Therefore, they decided to settle it all with McDonald's fries. The rule was really simple — the person who picks the last fry wins. They said it requires some rather complicated strategy (really?), but I was focusing my attention on the bass during their duel. I hardly took any notice of them till Chiaki was yelling about when they were down to the last few strands.

"Oh right! You should duel with Senpai too, Naruto! It's better for us to wear costumes related to Christmas, isn't it?"

"Not interested. Let's begin with the practice already." Also, no food in the studio.

"You're not pleased about the rehearsal? Even the producer, who was complaining non-stop prior to the rehearsal, piped down after listening to our performance."

The organisers were not pleased when we submitted our application for a change in our group members after Kaori left the band, though that was something to be expected. That's because the judges were most impressed by Kaori's solo performance where she played through the first stanza by herself in Happy Xmas. The three of us rearranged the song in an attempt to convince the organisers. In the end, the producer who was hell bent on booting us out of the concert finally gave in after listening to our rehearsal.

However, I still can't forgive myself for my immaturity. There was a person amongst the people listening to our rehearsal who was visibly displeased with it — that's Deidara, who performed with us on stage. He was probably not used to the shallowness of our timbre since Kaori's departure.

And so I let the girls decide on our costumes and immersed myself back into the bass of my Aria Pro II.

"Anyway, it's decided. All white. Comrade Aihara, you can wear hot pants if you want."

"Uhh— Reindeers…"

Despite her reluctance, Chiaki gave in. I heaved a silent sigh of relief. That's because the person in the reindeer costume will be, without a doubt, me. I probably won't be able to play due to my embarrassment if that were really the case.

"You've got the guts to challenge me despite knowing you'll lose. Are you that insistent on being a Santa Claus?"

"Because I wrote to Kaori saying we'll be dressing up as Santa Claus, so she'll have to come down to watch us. I even sent her a ticket."

My fingers stopped strumming from my surprise. I turned my head around.

"… Chiaki mailed her a ticket too?"

Chiaki's eyes widened. "You too?"

"Yeah, but…" I was about to say it should be my job, but I swallowed back my words.

That's really selfish of me.

"If you're gonna give her a ticket, you should do it by heading to her house without hesitation! Or at the very least, you should give her a call! You wimp!"

Harsh, but very true. I clamped my bass between my knees in dismay.

Ever since that day— Kaori never came back to school, and the second semester ended just like that. Hiratsuka Sensei came to me on the day before the ending ceremony and told me Kaori had already cleared the procedures necessary to quit school.

"That's amazing. So every one of us mailed her a ticket huh." Murmured Senpai as she stared blankly into space.

So you mailed her one as well?

"Just to add on, I've written my name on the ticket. I wonder whose ticket she'll bring along with her tomorrow. This battle will be quite an interesting one, don't you think?"

Chiaki and I did not respond.

Kaori's probably not coming. That was my hunch. And it all ends without any words after that. As the red lights flashed above the door to the studio signalling the end of our session, we were chased out of the room.

It was pitch black outside. It was almost nine. As I looked through the crowded buildings into the sky, my vision was obscured by the dark clouds which shrouded it. The air was incredibly cold, to the point where my hands may just snap off from my wrists if I did not place them in my pockets. After bidding Kakashi goodbye, I walked out of the door and wrapped the scarf around my neck a few times before tucking it into the collar of my coat.

"Young man, you're going to give up like this?" Asked Senpai as she sat on the road barrier.

The lights from the store were shining onto Chiaki's face, who was standing right next to Senpai. She too, was staring straight into me. From then on, Senpai held true to her words and did not show me her smile anymore. However, the way she interacted with Chiaki was as usual, so that made things even more painful. Then again, it might be Senpai who's hurting even more.

"She'll be heading for America early next year, isn't that so? Why don't you go see her?"

I couldn't give her an answer, so I stared at my fingers, where the skin was all dried up and peeling off. And since I strummed my bass with my fingers, the situation was worse at my right hand.

"Are you planning to escape into your bass?"

Kagurazaka-senpai's tone was not a teasing one, neither was she lecturing me. She was just trying to confirm things. I nodded my head honestly. There's no concrete or sound reason for that. It was just me having no idea what expression I should wear on my face when I see Kaori. But when I realized I may not get to see her again, I was really scared.

Yoshiyuki said they'll need to stay in America for one month — that means she could return back to school. However, Kaori changed that plan. She's cutting herself off from us. I could not understand the reason behind Kaori's decision.

Because she does not want to see me anymore — I refused to think about reasons like that.

So for the past two weeks, I had been staying up late into the night to do some arrangements, as well as to work on the program of the synthesizer. I was way too engrossed in them, so that resulted in me failing three of my subjects. The strings of my bass snapped twice as well.

I won't have to think about Kaori as long as I am busy with the band. Isn't that much easier? I thought to myself. But that was not the case. Because everything I was doing was so that I could make up for the broken right wing of feketerigó. The place which belonged to Kaori.

Be it when I was sampling the sounds of my bass with the synthesizer, or when I was discussing with Senpai on how to rearrange the song to make it so that it's a single phrase, I would be torn apart by the fact that Kaori was not around anymore.

I couldn't forget about Kaori. Not even for a brief moment.

Music's no longer my place for shelter as well. I was just forced to cling hard onto it and wait.

"… The only thing I have in mind now is the live performance. Though I have no idea what I should do after that." I finally replied with a hoarse voice.

It's the Christmas concert which Kaori said we have to perform in. At the very least, I hope to fulfill her wish.

"Naruto has not grown a single bit."

Said Chiaki as she shielded her white breaths with her gloved hands. Her legs were swinging about to-and-fro. I knew she was not dissing me, but her words stung nevertheless.

"Nope, not necessarily." Senpai would turn towards Chiaki whenever she's smiling.

"He might have circled back to the place he came from, but despite being all battered up, he can stand up on his own two feet now. If that's not called growing up, then I've no idea what is."

"Senpai's still as gentle towards Naruto, as usual."

"I'm still far off from you, Comrade Aihara."

The two girls were smiling at each other amid their warm radiance, leaving me by my lonesome in the cold night.

Chiaki jumped off the barrier and dusted the dirt off the back of her pants. As for Senpai, she retrieved her bicycle from the back of the building.

"Looks like it's precipitating. Will it be snow?" Murmured Senpai as she gazed at the starless sky.

"I really want to perform Happy Xmas, but I guess it can't be helped."

We had originally planned to use that song in our encore, but we decided not to perform it in the actual concert. The original arrangement that we came up with was for Kaori's guitar to perform solo in the first phrase, and there were no other alternatives which we could come up with.

The smile on Senpai's face disappeared as she looked at Chiaki and me.

"No matter how hard we try, even if we exceed our limits, we can only hit 75% of what feketerigó originally was. It's depressing, but that's the fact. But even so…"

She stretched out her right hand.

"Let's turn it into the best Christmas ever."

Chiaki and I nodded as we stacked our hands above hers. But the weight and the warmth was lacking. Perhaps Senpai noticed that, so she stacked her left hand above ours.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ237** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

I prepared the clothes for my performance just as the washing machine was tumbling about. I'll be wearing a long-sleeved open-collared shirt which I had borrowed, and on top of it is a white suit. There's quite a bit of luggage as well — there's the bass, effect unit and synthesizers. I checked the items once more. I then booted up the computer. It was working fine during the rehearsal, but I plugged in my earphones, the effect unit and my bass to check if it was working fine.

Crap, I was not the least bit sleepy. The concert will start tomorrow at noon. It will be pretty damn bad if I were to stay up all night, only to snooze off in the morning from my tiredness and oversleep. However, my cheeks were burning from the excitement which remained in my body during the rehearsal and the practice. I pressed the bass' body onto my face. The coldness was really comfortable.

It felt like I was doing something really stupid, so I opened up the windows. The heat on my body dropped a little as the cold air blew against my cheeks. The tree — the one which Chiaki used to climb up all the time, and which Kaori used once as well — appeared amid the rays of the street-lights. The leaves were already gone. I could see something white fluttering down between the thin shadows. Snow. It was snowing.

The only moving things in the strangely silent night were the illuminated snow floating past the street-lights. The asphalt was still pitch black as of now, but snow should begin to accumulate as the night continues. I wonder if it will be okay for the trains to operate tomorrow. Hopefully, the service will not be halted.

Just as I was about to shut the windows due to the bitter cold, I saw a silver silhouette shimmering beneath the street-lights. I couldn't quite see clearly past the branches of the treetop, so I stretched out my head subconsciously.

I saw it right, there is someone there. Someone outside my courtyard. A skinny person was standing next to the short metal fence, looking at his surroundings. Is he looking in my direction? His silver hair shimmered occasionally under the light.

Silver hair? I pressed my stomach against the window frame and stretched my body outwards as much as I can without taking a plunge.

He's Totsuka, carrying something black behind him — it's a guitar casing. Totsuka, with the guitar case on his back, was standing between the lamp-post and the fence, peeking towards my direction. What the hell is he doing there in the middle of the snowing night?

I ran down the stairs, put on my shoes and dashed out of the house without even putting a coat on. When I reached his proximity, Totsuka was about to give up and leave.

"Totsuka!"

My voice was surprisingly clear even though it was snowing. The silhouette with the guitar casing on his back stopped in his track.

"… Ruto."

Totsuka turned around. His face was ghastly white, his lips were purple. It seemed like he had rushed out of his house in a hurry, since he was not wearing a coat.

"W-What the hell are you doing? You'll catch a cold like this!"

"U-Urm, sorry. I'm sorry."

I sprinted towards him. Totsuka then collapsed into my chest just like that.

"… I ran here."

What does he mean by that? 'It's snowing, so put on a coat at the very least'… Just as I was about to say that, I realized it was not the time to be lecturing him when I came into contact with his shivering and icy skin. I brought him into the house.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes, so get in," I said as I pushed Totsuka into the bathroom.

Totsuka's clothes were wet due to the snow, so I grabbed my pajamas from the second floor then ran to the kitchen to heat up some water. When I returned to the living room and heaved a sigh of relief, Naruko enter the living room asked briefly, "Naruto? What's going on?"

"Well, I'll like to know as well."

Come to think of it, why does he know where I live?

"That's Saika Totsuka, right? Do you know him? And why he's here in our house?"

"Yeah… Totsuka is my friend. As for why he come here, that's I wanted know too."

As I talking with Naruko, Totsuka walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around his head. The pajamas was hanging loosely on his body.

"Are you okay now? Feeling warmer?" I asked Totsuka.

"M-Mmm… thanks."

A post-bath Totsuka's cheek was flushed red like an apple. He took a look at Naruko and me and lowered his head.

"Sorry for interrupting you so late at night."

"It's okay."

I brought Totsuka to my room on the second floor.

Totsuka scanned the room. "So this is Ruto's room." For some unknown reason, he was swinging his legs about happily.

What? Is my room that interesting? I had just shifted the synthesizer and my bass out of my room, so there were a few remaining cables lying around on the floor. I was a little embarrassed by the untidiness of my room.

"You do soak yourself in music. Is this the norm for you?"

"Nope, I was just preparing for the live performance."

The smile disappeared from Totsuka's face instantly. For a long while, he did nothing but hold onto the cup tightly.

Actually, I had not seen Totsuka for a while since that day in the orchestra's practice room at Shinagawa. The same day when I last saw Kaori. The day where our wings were broken.

Perhaps it was damaged way before that, it was just me who was oblivious to everything.

"Tomorrow's… the live performance, right?" Totsuka placed the cup on his knees and said softly.

"Sorry for coming over all of the sudden. You're not angry, are you?"

"No problem. But how did you know where my house is?" I don't remember telling him my address.

"I got it from Kyouko."

Senpai huh? Why? Also, are they on close terms with each other?

"Urm, well, where's my guitar?"

"Ah, I placed it on the corridor. I'll get it."

When I brought the guitar case up to my room, Totsuka opened it up and took out something from within.

I held my breath.

Blazing beneath the lights was the vintage sunburst-coloured Stratocaster. All I needed was a brief look. There's no mistaking it. It's Kaori's guitar. Why is it in Totsuka's possession? No wait, this Stratocaster belongs to Totsuka in the first place.

"Kaori returned this to me. I didn't ask for it back."

I lifted my head quickly. Didn't Kaori say it was confiscated by Yoshiyuki? Why is it in Totsuka's possession? So she lied? Why?

Totsuka hugged the Stratocaster tightly in his bosom and sat onto my bed once more.

"… Kaori changed the planned schedule for her treatment. She's probably not returning again"

"Mmm, I heard." And I knew it was Kaori's decision as well.

"Also, she said she'll be studying there."

"… Mmm."

Really? Makes sense. She did quit our school already. Kaori has already planned to live on the other side of the ocean. In a country where I am not around.

"Did you hear about the hospital where she'll be going to?"

"Eh? No." Well, it's not like it'll help if I know.

"I heard it's in California. It's a university hospital that is famous for its sports medicine."

Sports medicine?

"So I say," Totsuka gripped hard onto the neck of the Stratocaster and heaved a painful sigh, "Kaori injured her wrist because I taught her the wrong way of playing the guitar. It was harsh for her wrist. It's said that the hospital is visited by many musicians."

"So she'll be rehabilitating so that she can play the piano once more?"

"There are quite a number of guitarists who went there before. I know of a few."

I stared at Totsuka's face blankly.

"The strength in Kaori's fingers and wrists are very weak, and she learned the wrong way of playing as well. That's why she has to practice correctly from scratch, so that she can play the guitar once more."

And the guitar as well? Why? I couldn't breathe. Didn't Kaori abandon the guitar already? No, but, the Stratocaster's here. And 75% of feketerigó is still around.

"So she did not tell Ruto about it." Totsuka's voice sounded like he was close to tears.

"I did ask Kaori about it. Why she is keeping it a secret from Ruto and leaving just like that?"

I shifted my body towards Totsuka and asked, "What did Kaori say? What did she say?" Why don't you ask her yourself, you useless wimp? A voice reverberated painfully within my mind.

"She refused to say anything. I don't know, I have no idea. Because even though Kaori loved Ruto so much; even though she could have returned in just one month, and then she can be together with Ruto once more. Wouldn't that be great? But Kaori, she…" Totsuka sobbed as he hugged onto the Stratocaster tightly.

I collapsed onto the floor. Why? Right now, at this very moment, Kaori had finally conveyed her feelings clearly to me. Getting back the piano and returning back to my side is not enough. Kaori's a quarter of feketerigó as well. She loves the band very, very much. Even if she has to be separated in another country for an unimaginable amount of time. She has to get her wings back.

"Why? There's no need for her to leave silently like this. I hate it. Kaori and Ruto both looked so sad, I don't want to see you two like this."

"That's because…" I had done something really horrible to Kaori. I thought Kaori will never be coming back again.

"She'll definitely be coming back! Ruto you idiot! Don't you understand that much?"

Totsuka dumped the Stratocaster onto the bed, jumped off from it and landed before me. He then leaned forward with his hands on my knees, his eyes filled with tears.

"She's doing her best so that she can return, so that she can play the guitar once more. Why? Why is Ruto always like this? Why can't you just do your best to see her even if it's not possible? She'll be leaving Japan soon, there's not much time left to see her, you know?"

I understand what you're saying. But…

"When are you going to muster the courage needed? If all you're doing is to wait, you'll never be able to muster the courage required!"

I almost fainted from Totsuka's words, which hit me really hard on my head. I knelt, hands on the ground, at the edge of my bed. Kaori's doing it all for the guitar and the sake of the band. So that she can soar above my pulsations once more?

But Kaori didn't tell me that. Is it because she fears that everything may fail? Or is it because she lacks the courage, just like the way I am? If so, then we are both doing some incredibly stupid things.

I could feel body warmth leaning onto my back. Totsuka had buried his face into it.

"I'm sorry, Ruto."

"… Why are you apologizing?"

Human beings will not improve the tiniest bit if they have to apologize after they are done scolding an idiot as one. But Totsuka's warmth was leaving my back slowly. Then came a zipping sound. When I turned around, he had already packed the guitar back into its case.

"I can't stand it. I should not be the one who's telling you this. Because Kaori is just as silly, just as cowardly and just as stubborn. However, I love Kaori, and I love Ruto too. It hurts so much. I'll become all fidgety whenever I think of how everything's my fault. I could not hold back any longer when Kaori returned the guitar to me, so I asked Kyouko to tell me your address. I then ran my way here."

I shook my head. It's not Totsuka's fault, but I had no intention of consoling him with empty words like these.

"But Ruto's dense as usual. All you are thinking of is the concert."

Sorry for that — I rebutted him in reflex.

"I've promised Kaori that I'll do the best live performance ever. She'll definitely not forgive me if I am to deliberately play badly. Therefore…"

"That's just you being pointlessly stubborn."

Stubborn? He said I'm stubborn? That's right. I stood up and drew out a MD from the pocket of my bass casing. I then slot it into the audio system.

"… What's this?" Totsuka came over and peeked into the system. "The recording for today's rehearsal."

The proof of my stubbornness.

The harmony of Chiaki's hi-hat and Senpai's plucks began to play, coming closer and closer as if it were the sounds of a bell. The toms where hitting to an ethnic rhythm; the baseline was vibrant; the melody line from the synthesizer at which the modulation effect was stretched to its limits.

Totsuka dropped onto the floor.

What an irony. What was originally supposed to be played by four where everyone gives in their all, the sounds have become depressingly clear when the head count was reduced to three.

Finally, Totsuka picked up my bass that was lying on the floor.

For a countless number of times, I had witnessed and listened live to the superb performances from people like Kagurazaka-senpai, Kaori and Deidara, and were depressed as a result. However, the blows were nothing compared to what I am feeling now. Totsuka's slender fingers were skipping around, reproducing the melody of my bass to perfection by pacing himself impeccably to the feketerigó that was flowing out from the MD.

"Your techniques have improved, Ruto."

Doesn't sound like he was praising me. I was not the least bit happy. If only these geniuses can be locked in their glass casing forever and never come out.

"Because you have placed everything related to Kaori aside and focused on practicing."

"Just shut up. It'll be even more amazing on the actual performance! Come on down and see for yourself if you're free tomorrow." I grumbled in chagrin.

Totsuka stuck out his tongue. "I'm having a break tomorrow, but there's no way I'll be attending the concert."

Ah, is that so? Fine. I was throwing up a tantrum in my mind, so I remained quiet.

"Because there's only the three of you on stage. It should not be too far off from this recording, right?"

Nope, don't you underestimate a live performance. But I still remained silent.

"The MD's more than enough. Why's the quality so good though?"

"Because I had first recorded the sounds of the band into the effect unit already. When the system is done reading and processing it, it will then be played by the synthesizer. So all I have to do is to hook the MD up to the synthesizer and I can record stuff easily."

Oh — Totsuka put on an uninterested expression and shifted his gaze to my bass. He then heaved a sigh and stood up.

"… Well then, I'll be leaving. Ruto's got to wake up early tomorrow as well."

"Wait, hold on. Your clothes are not dried yet, you know? And it's still snowing heavily outside…"

Totsuka opened his eyes wide and stared at the pajamas on his body. He's not planning to leave while dressed up like this, is he?

"Urm, well, but…"

"Why don't you just crash over for the nigh?

I took a glance at Totsuka. He lifted his eyes to look at me.

"… Is it really okay for me to stay?"

My heart will skip a beat if you ask me with that expression of yours.

"M-Mmm."

After pushing all my luggage for the live performance into a corner of my room, I laid a futon on the floor and looked at the time. It's about time when the last train departs. There's a live rehearsal tomorrow as well, so I'll have to get up early.

Goodnight — I said softly as I switched off the light and squeezed into the blanket. Various sounds from today were swirling about in my brain.

 _"Young man, you're going to give up like this?"_ asked Senpai.

 _"Naruto has not grown a single bit,"_ commented Chiaki irritably.

The sounds of the heart beats created by the harmony of the hi-hat and the bass. The slew of irritating requests made by the organisers. The train skidding across the icy railway.

"— Ruto."

Someone called me all of the sudden. I pulled my blanket away. Amid the darkness, I could see Totsuka sitting up from the futon.

"What's up?"

"Can I sleep on your bed?"

It was dark, so he probably could not see the stupid, dumbfounded expression on my face.

"W-W-Why?"

Is it too cold? Does he want to swap beds?

"Ruto will not just disappear, will you?" Totsuka's voice was filled with unrest. "I'm so scared. You won't disappear like Kaori will, right? It feels like everyone… everyone will disappear when I close my eyes. It's so frightening."

"I won't disappear. I'm right here."

I was troubled by the unfounded unease from Totsuka.

"Y-You're not… angry at me, are you? You don't hate me, do you? B-Because… it's all… it's all my fault. It's the same with Kaori as well. If only I did not teach her the guitar…"

At a distance not far away from my arm, Totsuka had buried his face into the blanket and remained silent.

It's not Totsuka's fault — there was no way I could say that. Because that's a lie. The reason Kaori's right hand was broken was because Totsuka taught her how to play the guitar. However, I stroked Totsuka's silky hair gently.

"I never would have met Kaori if Totsuka had not taught her how to play the guitar." And Senpai too. And of course, I would not have met Totsuka as well. And the blazing passion on stage, as well as the sweet taste of searing hot sweat.

And the true beauty of music.

"I'm not angry. It's probably the same for Kaori as well. There's no way she'll hate Totsuka."

"— Really?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm still scared. I'm afraid that everyone will disappear when I wake up." Totsuka gripped hard onto my wrist and gave a painful moan.

I heaved a sigh. What a headache. He's just like a kid. No actually, he is still one. And I am too. Since Totsuka's a year younger than me, he's only a middle school student based on his age.

"Mmm, s-sure, if you want. But my bed's really small."

Totsuka's squeezed his petite body into my bed. I could hear a sob coming from him. Well, it's not a big deal since we're both guys. But I'm a little nervous nevertheless. I turned away so that my back was facing Totsuka.

"… Ruto…" He muttered my name weakly. His breath was caressing my neck. Moreover, his body warmth was pressing gently onto my back.

Can I really fall asleep? I began to worry about things that were totally different from what I was worrying about a while ago. Then again, he did mention how he used to sleep together with Kaori on the same bed before. Perhaps he's used to doing this all the time.

I guess I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that as well. All I have to think about is the live performance tomorrow. Surprisingly, all the noises that were swirling in my head had gradually disappeared, as though they were sucked away by Totsuka's warmth.

Finally, I surrendered peacefully to my drowsiness.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **238** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I woke up, I was embraced by a pair of slender arms circling me from my back to my chest. What's going on here? The tip of my nose came into contact with soft, silky hair when I flipped my body in my blanket. I was greeted by a cute and angelic sleeping face right before my eyes. I was about to retreat in shock, but he then gave a nasal "mmm" moan and buried his face into his arm.

Oh right, that's Totsuka. We slept together last night. He may be a guy, but having to wake up to someone with a body as slender as his on your bed, and a face that is so incredibly feminine appearing right before your eyes — it's really not good for the heart.

Moving carefully so as not to wake him up, I slowly moved my body away from his arms and got off my bed. A chilly, creaking sound came from the floor. I had no idea what time it was since it was still pretty dark. It shows nine o'clock on the display of the sound system. Well, since it's so dark, that means… as I pulled the curtains apart, my eyes were blinded by the snow-white world. My barely awakened body was shivering to the freezing cold. The roads, roofs, courtyard and fence were all covered up in snow. Fragments of the sky were fluttering downwards slowly from the grey clouds. It's a white Christmas.

Somehow, everything before my eyes seemed unreal. I would not be surprised if everything was just a dream, starting from yesterday when Totsuka came to my house. However, when I stretched my hand out of the window, my body heat was indeed drained away by the air as my skin came into contact with the silent chill.

My sleepiness was peeled layer by layer away from me. As I closed the windows and turned my body around, I could still see the silver hair boy sleeping on my bed. This isn't a dream. Not Totsuka, not the snow, and not the performance which we'll be having today.

Guess I'll leave my house earlier today, since it will take a fair bit of effort to get to my destination due to the heavy snow. After I was done changing into my performance wear, I heaved the bass and the synthesizer onto my back and walked out of the room. Even as I walked down the short distance along the narrow stair, it felt like my back was about to break. Since Totsuka said he's taking a break today, I guess it'll be better not to wake him up as he should be pretty drained out.

"Oh, morning, Naruto. Had a fantastic night with your girlfriend?"

"And here I'm wondering why the hell you're up this early, Naruko… Rather than saying idiotic stuff like that, shouldn't you be doing something else instead? There should be lots of things waiting for you to do, aren't there? Like the laundry, for example."

"I'm really busy in the morning. There is my favorite Anime waiting."

I was in no mood to reply to that, so I walked weakly towards the kitchen instead. I had no intention of wasting my energy on pointless stuff like that since today's the day of the performance.

"What about Saika-chan? Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah. He said he's resting today, so please cook him something when he wakes up before sending him to the station."

"Mmm… Speaking of which, I thought he'll be going to the concert along with you. Isn't that the reason he came here?"

"Nope, he said he's not going."

Oh? — Naruko scratched her tilted head and left just like that.

I know Totsukas angry. He's probably not interested in feketerigó without Kaori, regardless of whether we played well or not. Same goes for me too. If so, what's the reason I'm still standing on the stage? Even though there's just the three of us left.

Am I just being stubborn, just as Totsuka had said? Or is it just to savour the sweet excitement during the performance? Or to bathe myself in the glittering stage-lights and the cheers?

It might be all of the above, or it might be none of those reasons at all. Our forefathers had left us a magical curse which can explain everything at any given situation. If you ask me why, it's because it's rock 'n roll.

After I was done with breakfast, I prepared myself fully by wearing a raincoat over my windbreaker. Both bass and synthesizer casings were all wrapped up in huge plastic bags as well.

The sky was a little brighter when I walked out of my house, but the snow was showing no signs of stopping. Since the snow was fine as it was precipitating in a pretty low temperature, my boots sank halfway into the them when I stepped out of the door. It wasn't exactly impossible to walk, but I did have a lot of luggage on me. I was seriously regretting how I should have left the synthesizer at the venue after we were done with the rehearsal yesterday.

As I walked out of the courtyard, I was greeted by Chiaki, who was waiting for me there. As the drummer, she need not bring anything along with her, so she was holding onto an umbrella instead. Perhaps as a tiny rebellion against the decision made by Senpai, Chiaki wore a red coat which reminded me of Santa Claus.

"Morning! Pass me the synthesizer."

"I was thinking of meeting you at your house."

"You'll have to wait a hundred years to be earlier than me." Smiled Chiaki as she snatched the synthesizer case away from my hands.

I originally wanted to offer her the bass instead since the synthesizer was much heavier, but she was already walking swiftly towards the station with the case on her back.

"Had a good night's sleep? Naruto's the type who will think about all sorts of things on the day before a performance."

"Ah, yeah."

I thought it's a given not to be able to sleep with Totsuka pressing himself onto my back, but for some reason I had slept really well instead. Perhaps it's because I was at ease having experienced the warmth of a human being. But that's something I'll never say to Chiaki.

"I guess I won't be able to rehearse thanks to my frozen hands."

"You'll just have to stick the pair of drum sticks onto your hands with chewing gums or something."

"Ahaha, why don't Naruto stick his mouth shut with chewing gum as well?"

"I can't sing like that."

"You can hum to the song instead."

Strange, why am I feeling calmer as I approach the performance venue? Kaori's probably not coming, so there's no way we'll be able to convey our rock music. And even though I know that… No wait, perhaps it's precisely because I knew?

I wanted to tell Chiaki the stuff I heard from Totsuka — things like the hospital where Kaori will be going to. However, I couldn't find the opportunity to say it to her amidst our banters.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ2** **39** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Located at the basement of the largest entertainment center in the city where we lived in is the club where we'll be doing our battle.

The shopping complex was filled with people despite the heavy snow outside. I could hear Jingle Bells amidst the background noise from the shopping mall's entrance which was decorated with flashing lights. Chiaki and I walked out of the station, both of us filled with sweat. It felt like the sweat on my forehead was freezing as the chilling wind blew its way past the corridor.

Walking down the escape stairs and into a private corridor, we went through a door with a Staff Only sign and reached the backstage. I could see her back and her braided long, black hair amid the workers which were running busily about with earphones on their head — Kagurazaka-senpai was already there.

Standing next to her were two person whom I knew. The tomboy girl was Ritsu. The tall one with silver hair's Kakashi of Melancholy Wolf, Deidara's partner. What's Kakashi doing there?

"Morning, everyone. Pass your instruments to the staff. They'll take care of it." Said Senpai suddenly as she turned her body around. She noticed our presence earlier than Ritsu or Kakashi did even though she had her back against us.

Speaking of which, Senpai's attire was pretty shocking. Despite the heavy snow outside, she was wearing a mini-skirt along with a tube top, which revealed her arms and her belly button. To top it off, she had on her feet a pair of white boots as well. It was uniformly white — all she needed was a laser gun and she'd look like a heroine who had stepped out of a B-rated science-fiction movie.

"Whoa! Won't you feel cold like this, Senpai?"

"I'll be releasing an unbearable amount of heat within and outside my body later on. Comrade Aihara, you should remove your coat too."

Chiaki's red coat was removed away from her body in an instant. You're wearing a white tube top as well, ain't you? I don't even know where I should be looking at.

"Naruto's the only one who's not dressed to kill." Shrugged Ritsu in disappointment.

"You might as well play the bass behind the stage. It'll be much more popular with the crowd if Kyouko and Chiaki's the only one on stage." Kakashi rubbed salt into my wounds by snickering teasingly.

"Shut up. By the way, why are you here?"

I could understand Ritsu's presence since she's part of the performing members, but why Kakashi?

"That Deidara, he wanted me to be the MC as well as the chorus for the performance. Said stuff like he's used to the way I talk, so it's much easier to stage the show with me. It's not like I'm a comedian or anything." Kakashii grimaced.

What, so it's the usual bunch whom we were used to seeing. We did not see any of the other performers yesterday since we headed straight to the studio after we were done with the rehearsal.

"Well then Kyouko, see you later."

Kakashi and Ritsu disappeared within the curtains which led to the backstage. Is Deidara there as well? I'm still not too good with dealing with him, so I was lucky we did not bump into him immediately.

"You two, come here." Senpai waved her hands in our direction as she walked to the side of the stage where the footlights were located.

This club has a pretty weird layout. I couldn't quite understand it even though it was already my third time here. Between the ground and the incredibly high ceilings were multiple layers of dance-floors, which looked just like Escher's deceiving drawings. There were small 'islands' linked together by multiple flight of stairs as well as two large hexagonal stages located at a very high place.

"We should be able to see everything since we will be performing at a place this high up in the air. We'll spot her immediately if she does come."

Who is she referring to? Chiaki and I did not ask her that question.

If it's Senpai, she should be able to spot the pair of gray-blue eyes and the yellow-coloured hair even if she's performing amidst the darkness and dancing spotlights. However, all three of us knew there's the possibility that she will not show up.

My feelings were calm as usual when I reached the club. Is it because of the snow? I thought to myself. It felt as though all of my feelings were sucked away by the pure white world.

All Christmas songs were songs about departures. Perhaps that's the reason.

And so, being in the depths of the mall; having sunk into a sticky mire of darkness, the heat of the crowd as well as the lights which were scratching against our skin, it felt like my chest was burning up once more.

I hope you will come. I want to see you.

I want to see you, Kaori.

The four rhythmic strikes of the bass drum shook the walls and the ceiling. The footsteps from the crowd as well as the roaring cheers were seeping through the concrete.

Different from the cramped live house, there is an actual preparation room located along the corridor of the backstage. The rooms are about half a classroom wide each. To the right of the room was a desk, and to the left were well arranged cabinets. Since there were many performers around, the room was filled with instruments, costumes, sound systems and people.

As the group which will be going on stage next, we stood ourselves at a place closer to the exit. Chiaki and Kagurazaka-senpai were chatting with the men from the hip-hop group who will be performing right after us. High school students? For real? I heard rumours about an incredible group during the auditions, so that's you guys? How about a drink after the concert? Good idea, let's go on an outing next time. They were hooking up the girls pretty blatantly, but I was not aware of my surroundings. Instead, I was quietly listening to the vibrations coming from the stage as I sat on the chair, hugging onto one of my knees.

However, there's no way I'll know if Kaori was there from just that. Perhaps it'll be better if I don't know. I should allow time to flow past me as I get myself blinded by the footlights and stage-lights. And carry the beautiful illusion that she might have been there into my dreams.

The two groups before us were about to end their performances. Aside from the MCs and the interludes from the DJs, the performances between the six groups will go on non-stop. That's the reason they had prepared two stages for us. The other group waiting on the other stage will have to prepare themselves by getting on stage early.

It's about time.

The door to the preparation room opened. I stood up. A female staff popped her head through the door.

"Mr. Namikaze from feketerigó, someone's outside looking…"

Senpai and Chiaki, who were behind me, reacted way quicker than I did as they pushed their chairs away and sprang up in an instant. My knees were trembling. Could it be Kaori?

When I walked towards the corridor, a small silhouette dashed towards me.

"Ruto!"

Silver hair came flying out from the hood of a coat, followed by a pair of red ears and the red tip of his nose. I was so confused. Totsuka? And not just that. Leaning onto the wall of the corridor and brushing off the snow away from her overalls was—

"Naruko!? why are you here?" Chiaki gave a weird shriek when she ran into the corridor.

"Yo! I'm here to see the performance, Chiaki!" Naruko waved her hands with a smile.

Why? Why is Naruko and Totsuka here?

"W-Well, I got Nauko-chan to take me here since I can't reach Ruto through his phone." Said Totsuka as he hugged onto me tightly.

Naruko take him here? Why did she do that? And didn't you say you won't be watching our performance?

"Maestro Yoshiyuki just gave me a call."

I held my breath. Kagurazaka-senpai pushed Chiaki away on her back and walked to my side.

"They said they've managed to get the tickets on the waiting list. They'll be heading off on the four o'clock flight."

It felt like my head was buried in snow or something — it took me a long while before I finally understood what Totsuka was saying. Four o'clock flight? What does he mean by that? Four in the afternoon, today?

Isn't that two hours later?

"Why so sudden!?" Chiaki questioned Totsuka from my back.

"The Maestro saw the tickets for the performance," said Totsuka in tears, "He was afraid Kaori would change her mind, so he booked the tickets immediately."

The tickets which we gave her. Oh right, Yoshiyuki's taking a break starting from today.

Kaori, she… In two hours time, she'll be taking off for the other side of the ocean. It was only then when I felt a sharp pain, as though half of my body were forcefully slashed apart from me. I knew that the moment would come sooner or later, but it does not feel real at all. It's farewell.

"Ruto, g-get to the airport right now!" Totsuka pushed me hard against my chest.

"Young man, it'll take an hour and thirty-seven minutes to reach the airport."

"It's only two o'clock right now!"

I looked towards Senpai and Chiaki in disbelief. What… What are you two talking about?

"… I won't… be going." A voice of feigned toughness.

"Ruto? Why are you still being stubborn at a time like this —"

"Our performance is about to start!"

"What… What are you saying, you idiot!? It's way more important to see Kaori…"

"But this is live. There's no way I will abandon my band at a time like this."

"I'll do it!"

Totsuka pulled himself away from my chest all of the sudden and looked at the three members of feketerigó.

"I'll play the bass. Hey, you should have heard it before, Ruto. I know how to play everything… everything. And I play them better than Ruto does. S-So Ruto, you should…"

I had no idea where the strong emotions were surging up from within me. I grabbed Totsuka by his collar and slammed him against the wall of the corridor. Even Naruko was stunned.

"Ru…to…" Totsuka arched his body in pain.

I did hear it before. Totsuka could easily replicate the melody of my bass just by listening to it once. It's as easy as him rolling the oranges with the tip of his fingertips. But still.

"Don't you underestimate feketerigó."

A deep, murky voice.

"Your bass may be a hundred times better than mine, but I am the only person who can control the effect unit. The only person who can harmonize with Kagurazaka-Senpai's melody from beneath is me as well. Along with Chiaki's support, I am the only person who can make the heart beat."

Also, the only person who can bring us up into the sky is Kaori. And only Kaori. Kaori's… the only person who can do it."

My hands and my fury lost their strength and dropped away. A hand grabbed me gently by my shoulders and pushed me aside. The person then carried the body of Totsuka, who was about to slide to the floor.

It was Kagurazaka-senpai.

"… S-Sorry, but, but, I… Kaori and, Ruto, they…" Totsuka began sobbing in Senpai's arms.

I stared at my own hands. What the heck have I just done? What's the point in venting my anger towards Totsuka? However, even if I had said everything in the heat of the moment… Actually, that's what makes them totally true.

"Young man." Senpai caressed Totsuka gently on his hair and said softly. "You won't regret this?"

I sank my fingernails deep into my palm. I had not fully restrained my unreasonable anger just yet. What's this? Why does this person have such an exaggerated evaluation of me all the time?

"Of course I will!" My voice was steaming. "I'll definitely regret it regardless of whether I go or not, but…!"

The gazes from everyone were incredibly painful, so I threw my words towards my feet.

"This is Kaori's band, a place where she can return and play the guitar once more. Therefore, there's no way I'll forsake this place!"

"Kaori… her guitar? W-What do you mean by that? Hey, Naruto!" Chiaki approached me and shook me hard by my shoulder.

Ahhh, I said it. Kaori had planned to keep it a secret forever, but I said it. But of course. There's no need to keep it a secret, yeah? Aren't we fellow comrades who are tied together by an existence named Kaori? Aren't we feketerigó, people who share the same blood and soar in the sky as one?

I told everyone everything. Including the reason why Kaori goes to the hospital, the reason why she quit school and chose to stay in the hospital for a long time.

Kaori's plans.

Chiaki grabbed me by my arms and sunk her fingers into my skin in anguish. "… That's just silly. Kaori and Naruto are both silly. I can't understand you two at all!" She rubbed her temple with her fist as she said that.

The footsteps above our heads were getting more chaotic as time went by, and the cheers were increasingly louder. I could hear Kakashi's rattling on and on, stirring up the excitement of the audience. Chiaki drew out the pair of drum sticks from the back of her belt and held it in her right hand. She then shot me a glance before making her way through the corridor. Towards the direction where the noises were rumbling down the stairs.

"Let's get going, young man."

With his hands pressed against the wall, Totsuka was staring at me with his eyes filled with all of his pent-up emotions.

I said nothing. All I wished was for him to listen to our performance. I should be able to convey to him the things which could never be conveyed through the recorded rehearsal if he listened to the actual live performance.

Turning around, I began sprinting towards Chiaki and Senpai amidst the rumbling sounds.

The B stage's lights were extinguished, so we had to be careful not to be tripped by the wires as we began setting up our instruments and equipment. Ritsu and Deidara offered their help in setting up the equipment as well, since they were the previous group that performed on that stage.

On the A stage, the vocal group was swaying their bodies along to the funky melody, but their harmony was nevertheless solid.

The stands were ready. I strapped the bass onto my shoulder and knelt down beside the effect unit in an attempt to calm myself down. There was a sudden kick on my ass, causing me to fall forward and into the legs of the microphone stand. As I crawled myself up and turned my body around, I realized I was being stared by a pair of sharp eyes located beneath a bandanna. It's Deidara.

"So that lass ain't coming after all?"

"Because… I said it before, didn't I? Kaori won't be playing the guitar anymore."

"Who gives a damn about that? I was looking forward to it."

He was hoping Kaori would come. Just as I thought, Deidara was displeased with my performance during yesterday's rehearsal.

"That's right. I thought she'll show herself on the official performance, since there's two weeks for her to learn and memorize the correct methods to play the guitar. And then the shallow performance of your band will return back to normal."

It's impossible… for such a miracle to exist.

"So it'll just be the same performance as yesterday? That's not even worth listening to."

I shifted my gaze away from Deidara's body. Just then, I crossed sight with Kagurazaka-senpai, who was adjusting the height of the microphone stand. From the bitter expression on her face, I guessed she must have heard my conversation with Deidara.

The only thing the three of us could do was to modify mine and Senpai's parts to fill up the gaps left by Kaori. That's all. Nothing more than a quick fix.

"You guys were at your best during the auditions, yeah? I've no idea why you guys insist on performing on stage." Deidara disappeared behind the stage after leaving us those harsh words of his.

Even so, the only thing we could do is to perform. Despite the fact that we can only hit 75%, even at our maximum capacity and capabilities.

The cheers swelled and exploded. The dance beats that were hitting against my organs came to a halt as the lights on the A stage turned blue. I could clearly see the performers in their ending pose.

The MCs began chatting in a clear tempo, though I am not quite sure what language they were speaking in. It sounded more like a rap. I could sort of make out the word 'feketerigó' buried between the sentences.

I shot a glance at Senpai, who was standing in front of Chiaki. The three of us exchanged gazes for a brief instant. As the hi-hat began playing the semiquavers, I took a firm grip on my bass and moved myself towards the microphone stand. Everything started with the clear tones from the chord strokes, then followed by the entanglement of the toms.

I began knocking my fingertips against the strings of the bass. Restlessness began to rise. Fractured syncopations. Kagurazaka-senpai's powerful scream slit the dark, blue oceans apart, igniting the flames with a blinding light.

Before me, thousands of men and women were shaking their hair about with bloodshot eyes, as though they were dancing in asphyxiation. The waves of bass played from my fingers were sending high-voltage pulses into their heart, vanquishing all the sluggishness in their body.

I squeezed the lowest part of the bass' neck and allowed the bass line to gnaw its way into the treble. Upon receiving instructions, the effect unit began to combine, analyse and broaden the input received from the chord strokes of Kagurazaka-senpai's guitar. The result was an explosive outburst of light from the electric organ and the phase-shifted strings instrument. The rain of light was sucked in the opposite direction into a black hole — the cloudy area just beneath Senpai's singing voice, the place which originally should have been where Kaori's guitar bursts apart.

There's no way we can fill that up. How can that be possible?

I came into the painful realization yet again as I plucked the strings of my bass, which felt more like my blood vessels instead.

Kaori's not here.

At this very moment, I wish you can be together with us beneath the skies of the burning rain. However, Kaori's nowhere to be found.

Is it because I was trying to carve the unbearably painful and depressing truth into my ears, my eyes and onto each and every inch of my skin? Is that the reason why I allowed the arrangement to be all mashed up and the effect unit to go crazy, all so that I could ram my sound into Senpai's singing voice?

It's just as Totsuka and Chiaki had said. I am a hopeless idiot.

A large hole appeared in my heart. In a half-hearted response to that, I increased the tempo of my music. My blood was spewing wildly, and the wound was getting larger and larger.

However, the only thing I could do was to continue singing. There's no way Senpai could see me crying, and that applies to Chiaki as well. Of course, there was no way the audiences could either. However, should I stop singing for even a brief second, my voice will be seared by my tears, never to make a sound again.

Therefore, I continued singing and allowed the breeze from the ventilators to streak past my wet cheeks.

The sense of reality was stripped away from my limbs. Each and every one of the wildly dancing audience members were like the cells in my body. As the tired cells were removed, new cells grew in their place, lusting for blood as they soak up vitality. I guess this is how god must have felt. Even so, I have no need for this.

As of now, all I need to do was to tug at the invisible strings that were arranged orderly in the air, and I could drag out the one singing voice which I yearn from among the thousands of people. Even if it's the one that's all hoarse, whose lungs were shriveled up and the body reduced to dust.

But I needed none of that.

All I wanted was to see Kaori.

I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her so badly —

"— Young man!"

I lifted my head up and swatted away the darkness that was engulfing me. Before I realized it, I had fallen onto my knees, my hands gripping tightly onto the microphone stand.

What's going on here? The lights were splitting my face into two. Is our performance not over yet? I turned my head slightly. I could see Kagurazaka-senpai looking at me with a sorrowful expression, as well as her hand that was placed on my shoulder.

"Young man, can you still continue? Can you stand?"

When did I fall on my knees? We were done with the fifth song of our medley, a song where I was the lead vocals, and Senpai's guitar solo was the accompaniment to the fugue… so why can I still hear the beats as well as the piano riffs? And there's the avalanche of footsteps and applause coming from beneath my feet?

Turning my head back, I could see Chiaki sitting between the well illuminated drum set, her hair swaying wildly as she powered the engine into rotation. I shivered.

The effect unit read the tempo of Chiaki's toms and converted it into a faint harmony of the piano and the xylophone.

"Young man, it's time for our encore! The A stage's not done with their preparation yet, so we'll be extending our performance. Get up on your feet!"

Encore? You want me to bleed even more? Are you trying to get me to puke the liquefied bones and organs within me? But… But I'm in such great pains already. What else can I sing? Kaori's no longer around. Regardless of the song we can choose in our hearts, all we'll be doing is to confirm the fact that she's no longer around us— Just then, we found the answer — me from Senpai's eyes, and she from my lips.

Really?

Senpai asked me silently. Can we really do it?

I'm not sure if we did nod our heads in agreement. We turned our heads back and looked towards Chiaki. I knocked at the body of my bass twice with three of my fingers. Chiaki blinked hard in response. Even with the loss of our right wing, we are still the bird with a single wing. We need no words to communicate with each other.

The right hand was raised up high. It grabbed onto the semiquavers that were busily filling up the air in the club and torn it away at one go.

The toms, piano and the glittering decorations that were scattered around the melody disappeared in an instant. The audiences, tired from their dances, were suddenly left alone in the snow. They looked upward towards the cloudy sky in confusion. And just then, a faint tingling sound — Chiaki's hi-hats came in with its 6/8 beats.

Senpai and I did not even lift our fingers. Neither did we sing. But I heard it.

Senpai and Chiaki should have heard it as well. It's Happy Xmas.

I could hear the melody carved by Kaori with all her strength using her Stratocaster. That might have been nothing more than an illusion; or perhaps it's the memories of the past that were slumbering within the program of the effect unit, only to be awakened by the light bells of Chiaki only for this very night.

However, we were not the only ones who can hear that sound.

The singing voices from beneath my feet as well as in the air, and the singing of Kaori's Stratocaster to liven up the Christmas eve — both of them overlapped together to herald another melody. In came the singing voices of the children, praying for the end of wars.

I could actually hear it. The tired couples were humming along to the song which composed of only two verses as it reverberated in the night sky. They did not know Kaori's name. They should have never heard Kaori's guitar before.

We were not the only ones who heard it. Kaori's here. Kaori's really here.

As the first chorus was over, Senpai and I walked slowly towards the microphone. Chiaki's fill-ins were supporting Senpai's chord strokes as they soared high into the air. As for me, my bass was hitting hard in her shadow.

After the main chorus was done, Senpai began crooning into the mike. I had planned to join in as her harmony. But I could make no sound. My throat was burned by the acid-like tears. I could clearly hear Kaori's song right above the pulsations carved out by me, nested between the chord strokes of Kagurazaka-senpai. The voice which I had long lost, never to get it back again.

No, can I get it back? What should I do?

Kaori has already began her journey while we are still singing on stage. None of us have exchanged words of confirmation to each other. Music is a flame which will emit its rays of light to wherever it wants, regardless of the distance. However, doing just that will only result in an imprint of a white silhouette in the eyes. That's how fragile and delicate feelings are if you can't convert them into words.

Therefore, we sing. That's the reason why singing is the source of all music, regardless of the age or the nation we are in. Singing is the forerunner which strings everything together and burns it all apart.

In the end, under the guidance of Senpai's singing, thousands of voices lit up once more like burning flames. The song of prayer John Lennon had entrusted to the children. The war will end so long as you pray for it earnestly. But John was killed. Still, what remained were not just words, not just his vision, and not just his music.

When she was done with the harmony, Kagurazaka-senpai did the usual — she lifted the neck of her Les Paul above her head and began to strum her guitar solo wildly. She finished off the first phrase with a single breath before looking towards Kaori on her right… and winked. She then turned her head and flashed me a smile.

Senpai showed me her smile. Because Kaori's right there.

I played my bass to the hemiola tempo in response to Senpai's smile. I guess she knew that my cheeks were all wet, but that's okay.

As we approached the end of our encores, all four members of feketerigó focused their eyes right in the middle. Turning our head backwards, our gaze clashed with Chiaki's eyes in between toms. I strummed the strings with all my might as I squeezed out all the air in my body, screaming my lungs out as I ran about the stage.

When the lights extinguished in perfect timing to the end of the song, I collapsed onto the floor as the cheers from the audiences swept towards me like a whirlwind.

 **::::::**

 ** _So this is Xmas_**  
 ** _And what have you done_**  
 ** _Another year over_**  
 ** _And a new one just begun_**  
 ** _And so this is Xmas_**  
 ** _I hope you have fun_**  
 ** _The near and the dear one_**  
 ** _The old and the young_**

 ** _A very Merry Xmas_**  
 ** _And a happy New Year_**  
 ** _Let's hope it's a good one_**  
 ** _Without any fear_**

 ** _And so this is Xmas (war is over)_**  
 ** _For weak and for strong (if you want it)_**  
 ** _For rich and the poor ones (war is over)_**  
 ** _The world is so wrong (now)_**  
 ** _And so happy Xmas (war is over)_**  
 ** _For black and for white (if you want it)_**  
 ** _For yellow and red ones (war is over)_**  
 ** _Let's stop all the fight (now)_**

 ** _A very Merry Xmas_**  
 ** _And a happy New Year_**  
 ** _Let's hope it's a good one_**  
 ** _Without any fear_**

 ** _And so this is Xmas (war is over)_**  
 ** _And what have we done (if you want it)_**  
 ** _Another year over (war is over)_**  
 ** _A new one just begun (now)_**  
 ** _And so happy Xmas (war is over)_**  
 ** _We hope you have fun (if you want it)_**  
 ** _The near and the dear one (war is over)_**  
 ** _The old and the young (now)_**

 ** _A very Merry Xmas_**  
 ** _And a happy New Year_**  
 ** _Let's hope it's a good one_**  
 ** _Without any fear_**

 ** _War is over, if you want it_**  
 ** _War is over now_**

 ** _Happy Xmas_**

 **::::::**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ240** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

We flowed through the door into the room like a pot of melted soup. The staff and the other performers congratulated us on our performance, but I couldn't quite catch what they were saying. I looked at the clock in a hazy state of mind.

Three-thirty.

"… I guess it's already too late." Mumbled Chiaki. Her face was flushed and filled with sweat.

I grabbed onto my windbreaker and raincoat and stood up. Surprisingly, Kagurazaka-senpai already had her coat on and was preparing to leave the room.

"Oh my, you're coming along too?"

"… Yeah." I gripped hard onto the MD in my pocket. It recorded everything directly from the effect unit via a cable.

Though I knew everything was done in vain. There's no way we could make our way to the airport in just thirty minutes' time. However, there's no way I'll stay put and just wait.

"I'm different from young man though. I won't do silly and pointless things. But I am going."

"Senpai? Why are you accompanying that idiot —"

Chiaki ran towards Senpai, only to get her forehead prodded by Senpai instead.

"Because it might not be too late. You coming along as well, Comrade Aihara?"

It's still not too late? What should we do? I walked out of the room together with Senpai. Just as I was about to ask her what she meant by that —

"Ruto! Ruto! Hey!"

A small silver streak came rushing towards us from the entrance to the stairs. Totsuka managed to brake just in time, just as he was about to crash into me. He bent his body and panted for a while before lifting his head and said, "W-We might… still have… time! Head to the airport now!"

"Why?" Where did he run to?

"The flight's delayed? They're waiting to see how things go?" Senpai interrupted us with her questions.

I finally understood what was going on. It's the snow. That might have delayed the flight. Why did I forget that possibility?

"From the announcements made, you may be able to make it in time. But should the snowing stop…"

"Hurry!" Senpai began her sprint before Totsuka was even done with his sentence. The four of us ran up the stairs and into the elevator.

"W-Wait, urm…" Totsuka let out a brief pant before he continued, "The trains have halted their service, and the highways are currently in a huge jam!"

"W-What should we do then? We were finally given a ray of hope!" Chiaki grimaced as she spat out her words and hammered her legs hard in frustration.

As my burning body was gradually cooling down , a dark blue despair was taking its place from within. I fished out my phone to check on the traffic news. Just as Totsuka had said, the trains to the airport were halted due to the snow. What about the cabs then? No wait, can we actually get one? Moreover, most of the roads were probably in a huge jam due to the heavy snow.

Are there any alternative routes to the airport? Even if it means I have to walk — The elevator stopped and we were thrown into the spacious lobby. I finally took back control of my muscles away from the chilling cold.

I began running, taking no notice of what Totsuka was saying behind me. It was still snowing beyond the entrance, though the snow was shielded away by the glass walls. The trees along the sidewalk were covered up by a thick layer of white. As for the cars on the roads that were covered up in snow and not moving an inch, they looked like sushi on conveyor belts.

I walked past the glass doors and made my way outside, only to be welcomed by the bone-chilling winds mixed with fine snow. Immediately afterwards, something came flying towards me from my left, so I caught it in reflex. The pain expanded outwards from the middle of my palms.

It's a full-face helmet. I looked in disbelieve at the roaring bike parked along the side of the road, as well as my sister who was standing beside it.

"Get your ass here, Idiot! Button up your coat, or else it'll be dangerous when you're riding pillion. And the gloves too. I have no intention of driving safely, so you better be prepared." Said Naruko nonchalantly as she got on the bike and put on her helmet. Where the heck she got that bike from?

The sounds of footsteps were approaching me from behind. It's Senpai and the rest of the gang. I was stunned on the spot. Chiaki gave me a hard slap on my back.

"Get going, stupid Naruto!"

"I'll try to catch up with you guys. Should you make it in time, remember to say this to Comrade Miyazono: you'll be cheating on her brazenly if she's not coming back."

"Ruto, b-be careful."

"No worries. If we are to get ourselves into an accident, we'll be reporting to the other world together, hand-in-hand as brother and sister. We won't be lonely."

"Don't say something as ominous as that!" I was that close to throwing my helmet in her direction.

"Oh— great, everything's okay if you're feeling well enough to retort me. Now get on!"

I wasn't even sure if I could convert all of my feelings into words, but they were about to turn into a ball of mess and be forced out of my mouth. Therefore, I suppressed those emotions of mine as I put on my helmet and got myself on the backseat. I then circled my arms around Naruko back. The next second, my body was pressed downwards. I was close to being thrown off the bike, so I applied more strength into my arms that were about to tear apart.

And then, all I could see was snow streaking past me. The roads were still pretty jammed up even as we made our way past the city center. After taking a quick shortcut, Naruko did exactly just as she had said earlier and picked up speed without hesitation. I was a little frightened when I saw a large amount of snow accumulating on the back tires.

When we stopped at the traffic light, Naruko said, "Move your knees and flex your fingers about when we've stopped. It'll be incredibly stupid if you can't run once we reach the airport."

I moved them as she had instructed, and they gave a groan in response. I couldn't help but wonder; would my arms fall off my shoulders due to frostbite without me even noticing? I never thought that taking a pillion ride in the snow would be this much of a hell.

We got ourselves on the highway as the houses around us were decreasing in number. The LED signboards confirmed the fact that no roads were closed off. It had stopped snowing.

"It's great that the snow has stopped, but the plane may be flying anytime soon." Naruko mumbled as we shot past the interchange.

I didn't bother checking the time despite travelling past several petrol kiosks and stations. It's way past the scheduled flight, so the only thing I could do was to hug Naruko tightly on her back and pray.

As we moved into the interchange, I could see lines of cars before me. The jam was slowly letting up as Naruko weaved the bike through cars without hesitation. When we made our way past the first toll, the snow that was falling from the sky was much lesser than the amount of snow stirred up from the roads. But surprisingly, the temperature was dropping. It felt like my skin was getting sliced apart by a rusty blade. However, the areas beneath my elbows and my knees were completely numb and devoid of feelings. Naruko's suggestions did nothing at all. But I was in no position to complain though. Naruko's pain should be a hundred times greater than mine.

I suddenly thought of something while being exposed to the bone- chilling winds and the snow.

"Hey, Naruko!" I knew it was dangerous, but I shouted anyway.

"What? Don't shout into my ears! You're too loud!"

"W-Why did you ride a bike here?"

To send Totsuka here, of course. That much I know. But. I saw something when I was checking on the traffic news with my cellphone. The train from my house to the mall was running normally. Meaning, Naruko had planned to send me to the airport right from the very beginning?

"Listen to me, Naruto!"

I could hardly hear Naruko's yells due to the helmet as well as the wind blowing against her voice.

"I don't think you can hear me that clearly, but I'm gonna say my true feelings right now. "

That 'true feeling' sentence was the only line which I heard in full clarity. I pressed my helmet against Naruko's back and increased the strength in my arms.

"You see! At that time when you asked me to go out with you, I planned to confess to you."

"Eh?"

I froze, as if something pierced my heart.

"What - what do you mean?"

"Just like I said! I love you… I also prepared myself to be rejected. Even if I bothered you - or you think I'm disgusting… but, but… If I don't settle with my feelings… that was what I thought."

"N-Naruko…"

"In the end, I wasn't able to convey my feelings properly onto the man I loved. But you still have time! I'll definitely make it in time!"

Thanks to the helmet, I could not wipe my tears away, nor could I allow the winds to blow them away.

The soundproof walls which covered up the road like a tube disappeared all of the sudden. Appearing on the other side of the wall was a breathtaking, pure white building. A roaring sound zoomed past my head. As the sky was obscured by the snow, I could only make out the outline of the jet. It's the airport.

My vision was blocked off by the soundproof walls yet again. I could only see the control tower and the towering figure of the airport terminal. The snow had stopped. The airplanes are starting to take off! The blue sign streaked past the top of my head. Naruko had changed lanes to enter a down-slope which leads to the entrance. I could hear another roar of the airplanes as we passed the toll booth. Has her flight taken off? Calm down, I'll have to confirm it first.

Naruko stopped the bike to the south of the airport terminal where the cars were all jammed up and dropped me off. As I rolled off the backseat, I removed the gloves from my hands with my mouth and fished out my cellphone. Totsuka mailed me a simple message with the details of the flight which Kaori will be taking as well as the current situation. It's still delayed as they were ploughing the snow off the runway. There's still time.

"Now go Naruto!"

"Yes, thanks Naruko!"

I began to run. The passengers and their luggage, who were forced to remain in the airport due to the delays, were jamming up the entrance to the terminal. The warm air from the indoors made my skin itch. It felt like I was hobbling on my knees, but I could not feel any pain. Announcements like "We're very sorry for the delays" were played repeatedly. At the same time, they were announcing details like how long a certain flight will be delayed, and when it will be taking off. I could feel my spine freezing gradually. Where's the international flights? The customs and checkpoints were located on the third floor. There's no way I could get in if Kaori were already done with checking in her luggage.

I squeezed into the elevator filled with luggage and travellers in thick winter clothing and made my way up the narrow shaft. The announcer made his announcement just then. "Passengers of flight number 6331 of the Continental Airlines heading for Los Angeles, please board your flight now." I took out my cellphone with my trembling hands to check once more. It's the flight Kaori will be taking. I almost collapsed in desperation when I saw the ocean of passengers on the third floor. The crowd had squeezed up each and every check-in counter at the customs, and that's incomparable to the swarm of people at the secondary security checks. I was in a daze. I began to push the crowd aside and made my way forward. How the hell am I supposed to find Kaori in this crowd? What if she's on the airplane already?

I squeezed past the crowd and made my way to the front of the counters. Despite the fact that the travellers and staff around me were looking at me; a kid with no luggage and only a raincoat on his body, in suspicion, I was unaware of their gazes. My eyes were fixed onto the yellow-coloured long hair which had just walked past the security gate. She was about to make her way towards the boarding gate.

"— Kaori!" A hoarse, dry sound echoed through the hall.

Kaori turned around, her gray-blue eyes opened wide in surprise. For a brief moment, I could see all sorts of emotion flashing past the surface of the blue ocean.

"Kaori—!"

I propped my body out of the gate and yelled. I then finally notice Yoshiyuki, who was standing next to the luggage-pulling Kaori. Upon seeing my face, Yoshiyuki's angry expressions were bare for all to see.

He grabbed onto the hands of his dumbfounded daughter and tried to guide her towards the boarding gate. However, Kaori's legs were not moving. Her mouth remained opened as she tried to speak. It was like we were tying each other down with our eyes. Yoshiyuki's expressions changed after an announcement was made. He tried to forcibly pull his daughter away.

"Ruto?" Said Kaori with a stiff voice. "W-Why… are you here?"

Can't I be here? My vision was close to blacking out.

"You idiot, why… can't you be here e-earlier…"

I could see a few uniformed staff running towards me through the corner of my eyes. Yoshiyuki was pulling Kaori away from the barrier by her arm. She's leaving. It took me so much effort to finally see her. I finally made it in time, but Kaori's about to leave and there's nothing I can do but to watch.

"Kaori!"

I pulled out the MD from my pocket and began my move. There was a huge commotion among the crowds. Getting restrained by the airport staff; snow that was left on my arm; the distance between Kaori and me — In an attempt to slice all of that apart, I threw it out.

A black light flew past the security gate and the barriers that were separating us, and landed straight into Kaori's chest.

I could hear the sound of the world splitting into two.

Kaori's hands were reaching out in my direction — she had lost her right hand, got it back for a brief moment, only to lose it once more. The sound of her catching the ray of light with that irreplaceable hand of hers.

The staff at the security gates ran towards Kaori. As for me, I was surrounded by security, who had grabbed me by my wildly thrashing hands. I wanted to push the crowds aside so that I can see Kaori. At the very least, I wanted to say something to her. The security guards were roaring furiously into my ears. I twisted my body, flung my shoulders about and rammed my body into the wall of people to break myself out.

Yoshiyuki and the rest of the airport staff protected Kaori by blocking off my vision of her. The beige coat was about to hide the long yellow hair away.

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

I squeezed out my voice and Shout

"I'LL FIND YOU IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK! I'LL DEFINITELY FIND YOU!"

The insane me was pinned onto the ground by several pairs of arms. My world was covered up by white linoleum. I was hit hard on the back of my neck by the security, who were shouting boorishly.

At long last came the announcement of the flight taking off. Countless number of footsteps — footsteps that were both approaching and leaving me gradually — dealt the final blow to my consciousness.

I was brought to a room and made to sit on a foldable chair. I listened to the rumbling roars. Which one of these pairs of wings was carrying Kaori? I thought to myself.

In the end, I only managed to convey my music to her. No, I might even have failed in regards to that. Perhaps it was taken away by airport security. Or perhaps Yoshiyuki had confiscated it already. I couldn't even remember my answers to the harsh questioning of the airport staff.

Only Kaori. The only thing that was imprinted in my memory. The only thing which I last saw was the back of Kaori.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ241** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

It's been two years since Kaori leave.

My first reunion with her was through the cover story of a music magazine. Somewhere around summer last year, I think. It talked about Kaori's successful rehabilitation as well as her desire to make a comeback onto the music scene.

Her first comeback album was a three CD album, something that is pretty uncommon. It's the full collection of Beethoven's piano concertos.

Yoshiyuki's the conductor, while the Boston Orchestra's the accompaniment. The father and daughter pairing became quite a topic. It was a huge success.

However, it seems like the original plan where she performs the violin sonata together with Totsuka was canned. As a result, Kagurazaka-senpai was incredibly envious of the sample tape which I had in my possession, and even begged me to let her to copy it.

However, I always ended up rejecting her wishes, because I do not want anyone else to hear it.

Perhaps because this is my treasure.

Kaori also began to hold concerts as well. It started off with her performing in major cities in America along with Yoshiyuki, but it soon grew to her performing solo all over Europe.

She's appearing more frequently on television as well. Not just that, it looks like even the non-music related magazines are hot on her heels as well.

I could never imagine her to be the same girl whom we used to perform together on stage and study together with. The same girl who got angry easily, pissed others off, made people cry and even revealed her crying face to others.

However, I knew from her piano, be it from the CDs or the live telecast on the fourth channel, that Kaori still exists. In a country on the other side of the ocean and out of my reach; located somewhere in a magnificent and icy world of light.

Totsuka either e-mails or calls me all the time. There are occasions where he'll send me a letter while he's on a tour.

"I saw Kaori when Yoshiyuki invited me to Boston. Are you jealous?" And he'll even make an international call just so he can tell me stuff like that.

"…is she doing okay?"

"I'm asking if you're jealous." Why are you angry? Though I am indeed jealous.

"That's just the way Ruto is. That's the reason why Kaori refuses to speak whenever I want to bring Ruto up in our conversation."

"…I see…" I heaved a sigh. It's quite a huge blow to hear that coming from someone who sees her frequently.

"Why don't you see her?"

"No, well, you see… she's not in Japan."

I knew very well it was nothing more than an excuse, and Totsuka probably did as well. If I want to, all I need to do is to get mom to contact Yoshiyuki, or ask Totsuka for his assistance. A flight is all I need, even if she's in America, France or Germany. However, I became scared whenever I think that she might be unwilling to see me.

Kaori may still be mad at me. Because I had done something really horrible to her.

"Kaori might hate me right now. She probably doesn't want to speak to me."

My thoughts were overshadowed by Totsuka's tearful voice.

"…nah, I don't think that's the case."

"Maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore. Ruto will have to take responsibility if that's the case, alright?"

What responsibility?

Totsuka will be coming to Japan in May. How about a gathering at the studio or the live house since Senpai misses him a lot? And with that, we ended the call.

As I disconnected the call, I suppressed the slightly painful warmth that was flowing out from the inside of my eyes.

She's probably too busy with her recordings and concerts — I consoled myself. That was the habit I developed ever since that winter, when she went to America. It happens every time I saw her on television or the magazines, or when someone mentions her all of the sudden.

However, as the pain flowed away from the inside of my head, all that was left within were the smiles of Kaori; her tearful face; her immature way of speaking; her angry voice; her wet whispers.

"Hm? …what's wrong, Naruto?"

"…just thinking back about the past… since this is the last time we're going to walk on this route to school."

"…you are right. It's so emotional."

Today was our graduation ceremony. I was on my way to school with Chiaki. We came to school early today. That was because we had something we wanted to finish during our last day as a high schooler. Seemed like we weren't the only one though, many other students thought the same.

"Thank you for taking care of me for a long time." Still holding my bag, I bowed to Chiaki. Chiaki also bowed and smiled wryly.

"Me too, please also take care of me from now on."

"Mmm, me too."

Since kindergarten, Chiaki had been together with me. We were going to the same university… however. This was going to be the last time we went to school together like today.

When I arrived at the classroom, I found that half of my classmates were already here.

"Hi~"

"Morning."

I greeted them and walked to my seat and put my bag there.

"Hey ~ Naruto."

I heard Ryota's voice, so I replied "Yo~ Ryota."

"We are going to go separate ways from now on."

"Yeah, but it's not like we aren't going to see each other for the rest of our life."

But even then, we weren't going to have that many chances to see each other. Because Ryota was going to a different university from me. Not only Ryota, most of my friends were the same. Like my friends from middle school, I rarely got a chance to meet them. Seeing high school classmates at a reunion after many years… that kind of event was familiar among adults. Ryota knew about it too.

"That's it."

But we pretended to not be aware of it and laughed with each other. Among my class, some of my classmates were doing the same.

"Naruto. Thank you for taking care of me for three years."

"Really. Because I hung out together with you, I have been looked down on so many times. Do you remember when we went to an ero store in Akihabara?"

The commotion we caused in front of that love doll with this idiot was one of the memories that I wanted to forget.

"Haha, that kind of thing happened."

"After that, Kae got all kinds of misunderstandings, it was really bad."

"Dammit! I don't want to hear, I don't want to hear!" It would be a fujoshi ending, no doubt.

"Hey, by the way, Kae —"

"— !"

Ryota looked like he already guessed what I was about to say. His face became like a demon's.

"Stop, Naruto!"

"I heard that she is going out with Shinomiya-kun."

"Noooooooooooo!" Covering his own face, Ryota onii-chan let out a dying scream.

"God damn it! That son of bitch! He dared to greet me 'How are you, Onii-chan'! I definitely will not accept it! That man does not have the right to call me Onii-chan!"

I could understand your feelings, please come back to your senses. Really… In the end, you still showed me your own style.

About two year ago, I became aware that my good friend, Ryota Watari was a stupid siscon. After the sudden chance meeting in Akihabara, we had a lot of conversations about 'little sisters.' We even had a disgusting duel to find out who had the cuter little sister.

Although so many things had happened… I knew one thing. Even if this guy didn't have a blood relationship with his little sister, he would absolutely not go out with her. Ryota loved his little sister from the bottom of his heart… but he was still within the boundary of sibling love.

There was still some time until the graduation ceremony. I left the lively classroom and walked in the corridor. I could hear the sounds coming from other classrooms. This was the last time I could hear the sound of shoes colliding with the floor someday, when I became an adult, I would remember this special atmosphere at a school… just thinking about it made me feel sad.

When I graduated from middle school, I didn't feel that way. When I graduated from elementary school… how did I feel? I didn't remember. No matter if it was the light from the windows or the spring atmosphere, they were all the same as yesterday. But it made me so reluctant to leave.

I took a look at this school where I had spent three years.

"…yeah yeah."

I didn't know since when, but I was standing in front of the Game Research Club's room. Recently I hadn't had much chance to come here, besides I only joined for Kuroneko, so I didn't have many memories here…

It's not like that! I had many memories here.

 _"I like homo! I'm a fujoshi!"_ …the first thing I remembered was this line. As expected, the impact was too great.

And _…_

 _"…Senpai._ "

"…haah." I let out a self-mocking sigh. Really, what a guy I was. I brought my hand to the door handle.

I knew that this door was surely locked, but I still tried to pull it open. Just like in the past…

 _Crank_

"…eh?" How could this door open? I didn't even have time to be surprised.

"Ah, good morning Naruto senpai." A gracious greeting from Kae… and she wasn't alone.

"Good morning, Naruto-senpai."

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, brother! You are late!"

Many greetings came to me.

Shinomiya-kun. President. The other members… everyone was here. Just like in the past, when we gathered after school.

"…good morning, Kae, Shinomiya-kun… and good morning to you too, president." I greeted everyone, then asked, "Why did everyone gather here?"

"Can you please not ignore me!?" The one with teary eyes who raised an objection just now was Gasper. Somehow, he was wearing my school's uniform.

"It's not like I didn't notice your existence. So answer me, why is an outsider here? What about your school?"

"My school's graduation ceremony had finished yesterday. So today, I came here to congratulate everyone in this Game Research Club."

Although he sounded honest, there was something abnormal about all this. However, if it was Gasper, he could easily get a uniform for himself.

Kae ignored Gasper and answered my question. "I somehow I unconsciously came to the club room… then I found out that everyone was already here… ehehehe."

"What the… so everyone was the same as me?"

"Yes. Looks like everyone gathered here was thinking the same."

Kae and Shinomiya-kun smiled and looked at each other. Looked like their relationship was quite good.

"However… really, you two stick with each other like glue."

"Ah… ahahaha."

Shinomiya-kun blushed while Kae pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"No no, I thought that since Shinomiya-kun is a victim of Kae's imagination, he would discard any romantic feelings."

"Ahahahahaha…" Shinomiya-kun kept laughing dryly. Kae poked him with her finger.

"We are the same in this aspect! This guy looks serious on the outside, but inside he is a pervert."

You don't have the right to tell me that. That was what Kae meant.

Yes, looked like the other guys in the Game Research Club agreed, they all nodded their head.

"Wait a second! Why did even Gasper nod too? Wasn't it your fault that I became a fool in front of everyone!?"

"Ah… you are right… back then Shinomiya-kun was so scary."

A while ago, Shinomiya-kun asked Gasper to improve a figure for him. Because Gasper changed the big breasted figure into a flat chested one without permission, Shinomiya-kun was very angry.

 _"Hah? Hah? You cut it off? You cut off the breasts of a big breasted figure…!? You bastard who doesn't know anything! Your gross aesthetic has become rotten! You lolicon! I like big breasts the most!"_ I remembered that he shouted that. Thinking about it, maybe those two were really suited to be a couple.

"Still, no matter what, congratulations! Try to convince her onii-chan too, okay."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

"Oh, nice answer."

"Namikaze-senpai, please help me convince Ryota-Onii-chan too!"

"Don't want to. I don't want to fight against an Onii-chan whose little sister just got a boyfriend."

"…ah, spoken from real experience." Who cares.

And then.

"Ha ha ha!" A forthright laughter rang in the room.

"In the end, all of you are so interesting! I'm very happy, you guys!"

"President" Everyone's eyes were drawn to the speaker.

It was no one other than Gennosuke Miura, the club's president. Although he had stayed back several years, this time he had decided to graduate. And he was going to a famous university. So scary.

"Finally graduating, congratulations."

"Hahaha, don't cry because of loneliness when I not here, Shinomiya-kun."

"Wha-No way! I'm very happy. Since from now on… I no longer have to make shitty games."

Although his words were harsh, no one truly understood what was on his mind.

"You really said that — still, I leave it to you from now on, new president."

"Yes. Thank you for all your hard work."

In this instant, the president seat of the Game Research Club was transferred to Shinomiya-kun. Although I not considered myself as true member, I felt happy having known them.

"Hahahaha! I have been waiting for this! Kuh ~ so moe! I have to record all of this in my mind!"

…a certain fujoshi was having filthy rotten fantasies when seeing men parting ways.

"Listen well!" President stood up and opened his folding fan.

"I will make the best game company in the world. I will create a game that you guys would love so much, you wouldn't be able to let it out! To fulfill this dream, I have decided to go to a university to get more power! To find more friends who share my dream! I know that I can't do this with my ability alone! However, I will not give up! So that I won't regret it later, so that I can raise my chest and say I have done my best! And all of this…"

The president looked at me, Shinomiya-kun, Kae, the other members… finally, he looked at Ruri Gokou's seat and said.

"Was taught to me by you guys!"

Every member recalled the time we spent together. The welcoming party for new members, the big commotion during that party, the first time we took part in a contest, the first time we made a game… the second time at Comiket… all those activities that happened. Everyone was recalling those memories.

"Although right now, I don't have enough power. But in the future I will lend you a hand, since this is a game that president made, I couldn't just watch some seriously shitty games being released in this world."

"Ehehe, if the pay is good then I will go for an interview too."

"Kuhaha, what a big mouth juniors! Don't forget that we had passed down the spirit of this Game Research Club since it was founded! Do not allow anyone to lecture the president because of a shitty game!"

"Did we have that rule?"

"I don't know about it."

…those juniors started to lecture president again like usual.

"See you later!"

"Do your best!"

"Right."

That was the Game Research Club, with they unique style of questioning and answering.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ242** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

When I opened the door leading to the roof, the shy noon rays of March slightly blinded me.

Normally, you'll hear things like trumpets or trombones from the orchestra, the chattering of girls as they opened their bentos in the courtyard, or the guys going for the ball in the basketball court. Typically speaking, it should be pretty lively. But today because graduation, the school was shrouded in solemn silence. The only things I could hear were the school song and the piano accompaniment coming from the sports hall.

I lay onto the rough concrete floor and looked downwards, and I immediately saw a uniformed figure sitting on the fence. Her two braids were swaying about in the spring breeze, while a few strands of hair were resting on the black guitar on her thighs. She had her eyes closed… is she listening to the school song?

Wait, she's closing her eyes? I rushed forward in a hurry.

"That's dangerous, Senpai! And you still have the guitar with you…"

Kagurazaka-senpai opened her eyes a little in my direction and smiled.

"For the past four years, I've spent way more time sitting here with my Les Paul than I did on the chair in my classroom. So you don't have to worry."

No, even if you say that, it's really easy to fall off when you have your eyes closed. What the hell are you thinking? Senpai probably found the uneasy expression on my face really amusing, so she jumped off the fence and patted me on the shoulder.

"I get it, we need our bodies for our performance. I won't do anything rash. I mean, tomorrow's they're holding the graduation ceremony just for us. I want to go against all odds and make it as grand as possible."

"Why don't you take part in the actual graduation ceremony instead?" I pointed in the direction of the sports hall.

"You do know it's a school tradition to have the year-three student with the best overall grades in the mock exams to be the representative for the students?"

"Oh, is that so?" I had no idea.

"But the teachers are unwilling to let a student who has barely passed the attendance requirements to be the representative, and I have no intention of reading a script checked by the teachers. We share the same interests, so I skipped the ceremony and came to the roof instead. It's the world of the adults. As of now, the certain someone who's acting as my replacement is probably reading some really boring stuff along the lines of 'a future full of hope' and so on."

Because senpai was failed in her final exam last year Chiaki and I were worried about whether Senpai could graduate successfully this year. However, that woman achieved her required grades easily and had already decided to enroll herself in the National University. Sometimes I wonder if she intentionally wanted to been held back so she can graduated together with us.

"Senpai will definitely say something explosive if you gave the graduation speech."

"If you want, I can make one during tomorrow's live performance." Smiled Senpai as she gently caressed her Les Paul.

We'll be holding a graduation concert at Bright tomorrow, with Senpai as the star.

"Oh right. Why do you know I'm here, young man?"

"Because we went there looking for you. I was waiting outside while Chiaki sneaked a peek at the sports hall. She told me you were not in."

Due to our school's large population, the only non-graduates who could participate in the ceremony were a small handful of students involved in students council work.

"Ah, there you are! I've finally found you!"

I was shocked by the sudden yell. Turning my head around, I saw Chiaki next to the roof's door running in our direction.

"Naruto got the better of me again. This sucks." Chiaki stared fiercely at me as she hugged onto Kagurazaka-senpai's arm.

"Did you two split up to search for me?"

"I thought Senpai was in the practice room. Speaking of which, why did you skip the graduation ceremony?"

"We no longer live in a world where we have to graduate from the control of others. Did you want me to take part in the ceremony?"

"But I was planning to catch you as you walked out of the sports hall and take the second button off you."

That's for the guys uniform, right? However, Senpai gave a giggle and leaned against the fence as she removed her Les Paul off her shoulder.

"It just so happens that there's four buttons on my blazer. This is for Comrade Aihara. This is what you'll refer to as the second button." She tore off the button on the bottom left and passed it to Chiaki. A blissful expression appeared on Chiaki's face.

"And this is for young man." She gave me the decorative button that was on the bottom right.

"And this is mine." She took off the top left button and put it into her pocket.

She then tore off the last button and gave it a kiss. Senpai turned around to face me.

"…where is she now? Europe?"

I was taken by surprise, but I knew immediately what Senpai was talking about.

"She should be doing a tour in Russia, though that's what I've read from the magazines."

"Oh, Russia huh?"

Senpai began walking towards the fence on the opposite side.

Chiaki and I followed in her footsteps, as if we were attracted by some sort of unknown energy.

Beneath our eyes, the scenery of the school was bare for us to see.

The white lines framing the ground were actually the sakura blossoms that were planted in the school, though they were blossoming at only about 30%.

Kagurazaka-senpai swung her tightly clenched fists with all her might and threw the button into the air.

Chiaki and I did not follow the trajectory of the button's flight. We just stared at the broad, blue sky. It probably flew to the other side of the ocean.

"There's no longer any need for this."

Senpai removed the blazer which was devoid of its buttons. The dark blue feather that was thrown to the other side of the fence rode on the winds and soared downwards, towards the sakura colours far away from us.

Why is this so? I thought to myself.

It's not an eternal farewell. We'll be seeing each other tomorrow on the same stage, but my tears would not stop.

Feketerigó continued its activities even in the absence of Kaori. The biggest change however, is that Senpai has begun accepting guest performers into our band.

"Because we're learning how to fly with our broken wings."

And so for the graduation concert, the cramped stage of Bright, where a maximum of eight people can stand together at any given time, was filled up almost entirely by the guitarists. I had no idea what we were playing halfway into the performance. Chiaki was laughing like crazy, making quite a few mistakes during our performance.

However, the main event was the celebration that happened after the performance. We were on the second floor of the Chinese restaurant we patronized. Aside from the members of the band, there's Kakashi, Deidara and the rest of the members of Melancholy Wolf, Ritsu and her bandmate, staff of Bright, the manager of the shop which Senpai works at… all sorts of people were there, drinking crazily.

"Kyouko, we'll be celebrating your graduation with thirty shots. Prepare yourself and your glass!" Said Kakashi as he walked right up to Senpai with a bottle of wine in his hand, and the rest of the guys queued up behind him.

Hey, don't agree to the toast! But I wasn't even given the opportunity to stop her. Pour, drink, pour, drink. That went on as the queue began to shorten. It's like she's doing a drinking duel with the guys or something.

"There's still a long way to go."

Even after drinking all the shots given to her, Senpai was still sober as she placed her glass onto the table. And in response to her heroic performance, the guys had actually planned to go for a second round, but that was stopped in time.

"Still, why do you wanna study in a university, Kyouko? Didn't I say I'll recommend you to a record company? You should get your career on track asap." The red-faced Kakashi latched himself onto her.

"Those related to Kakashi are probably around the same level as you, so please allow me to decline your offer. I do value my future, you know?"

"Hey, Deidara, you hear that? She just said something really rude."

"But that's the truth," Deidara was a little taken aback when the conversation was thrown to him all of the sudden. "I think it's better for her to go indie."

Still, I never expected Senpai to continue her studies. And I wanted to know why.

"Hmm? Why? What else other than for knowledge?" Senpai answered plainly as she poured a cup of shōchū.

"I'm a revolutionary. I'll lose my right to be one if I lack the knowledge."

"I never expected Senpai to have thought about things so seriously," Chiaki, who was sitting close to Senpai, was genuinely surprised. "I thought Senpai's main reason is to chase after the girls."

"That's one of the reasons as well. It seems like I've recently developed a taste for girls who're older than me. There'll probably be lots of rich ladies there. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Senpai's an idiot!" Chiaki pulled Senpai by her ear. Sheesh, this girl never changes.

"But don't you worry, young man." She leaned herself onto my arm. "I chose a women's university so that you'll not feel uneasy."

I almost spat out the oolong tea in my mouth.

"— W-W-What do you mean by that?"

"Well, should she not return even after I've graduated… That means I'll win by default, and you can finally lay your hands on me, yeah?"

No no no no.

I finally escaped away from that place with just enough time to make it for the final train. Chaiki followed along as well. I was totally knocked out by the heat from the drinking party, so I used the bass as a replacement crutch and sat down on one of the chairs of the train station. I slumped my body weakly over my knees.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" asked Chiaki worriedly. I guess no one can figure out who's drunk just from that scene alone.

It was around twelve midnight when the train reached the station that's closest to our homes. The feelings from the drinking party had subsided, and my face's no longer burning anymore. As I stepped off the train, I gripped hard at the sleeves of my coat due to the cold. There were no passengers left when Chiaki stepped off the train. The empty train rumbled away along the dark railway.

The two of us walked side by side. We share the same path for most of the route.

"Well, to be honest," Chiaki spoke suddenly as we crossed the zebra crossing, "I was really hoping Senpai to choose the same university with us."

Why are you talking about this all of the sudden?

"Her university's in Tokyo, right? It'll be quite difficult for us to meet her in the future, and I'm not even sure if we'll continue with the band."

"How about you aim for Senpai's university?"

"There's no way I can get into that university with a brain like mine!"

I was hit by her. I originally thought it was just a joke, but I noticed a shimmer at the corner of her eyes when she was staring at me. I felt a brief pain in my heart.

"It's getting lonelier and lonelier."

Don't you worry. There's no way human beings will disappear as easily as that. Even if you're separated, you won't be lonely so long as you know you'll see each other again.

Even if you can't meet, you won't be depressed so long as you don't forget one another. A few pointless words of consolations appeared in my mind. But I had no intention of saying any of them to her. Because they are all lies.

I knew that very well.

 _Don't worry, I won't disappear._

That's the worst thing I could have said. I had no right to say that to Chiaki.

We walked silently past several streetlights. As we turned past the family restaurant which remained open in the middle of the night, the shadows of the housing complex drifted to our left. Walking down the slopes, the transmission towers came into sight. We're about to reach Chiaki's house.

"…We'll still be doing our morning practice even though it's the graduation ceremony tomorrow, won't we?"

In the end, that was the only thing I could think of. Chiaki stopped in her tracks and looked at me irritably.

"Hey, we're the rhythm section. As long as we're perfect with our practices, we'll do fine even if there's someone joining us all of the sudden."

Even if there's someone returning back to our music all of the sudden. No problems will exist as long as the rhythm section is there to maintain the pace. We can get feketerigó to soar at any give instance.

Chiaki then began hitting my arm all of the sudden, giving me quite a few punches in silence. Hey, what are you doing? It hurts. I moved my arm away, and just as I was about to look at her, her palm pushed my face away in the opposite direction.

"… What?"

"Nothing."

"No, but…"

"I said nothing, so there's nothing! Sheesh, why is Naruto always so irritatingly sensitive… at a stupid… time like this?"

This time round, it's my shoulders that had suffered from a few chops. I was about to say something, but Chiaki delivered a drop sweep and ran away.

"See ya, stupid Naruto! Till tomorrow!"

Her tea-coloured hair was swaying about beneath the streetlights before disappearing into a corner. I was stunned on the spot for a brief moment. I then picked my bass up and resumed my journey.

I stopped in the middle of the overhead bridge. Burning emotions began rising up slowly within me as I directed my gaze along the broad roads and into a place that's further away than the intersection point of the street lights.

Somehow, everything that I was seeing seemed so cute. The white lines on the road created by the speeding cars; the gradually leaving tail-lights of the cabs and the trucks; the night breeze infused with the faint scent of flowers; or perhaps Senpai's singing voice that had remained in my ears.

Everything will flow past you and disappear without a trace someday.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ7** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Mom wasn't around when I reached home. Scattered messily on the table were several files and CDs. Looks like she went out while she was halfway into her work. She's probably having a coffee at the family restaurant or something.

I leaned the bass against the wall and began organizing the DVDs and magazines scattered on the floor. I wasn't around for only a day, and this is what happened. As I was stacking the materials neatly onto the desk, I noticed it.

Located at the top of the pile of CDs. The cover was taken from her right. A very simple picture of her looking down at the keyboard with her lowered eyes. Whenever's she's performing, she'll always clip her yellow hair up like this and reveal that unbearably slender and pale nape of hers.

It's the latest album from Kaori Miyazono. She has matured quite a bit — I thought. Is she still the Kaori I knew? I lifted the CD up slowly.

When she had made her comeback, Kaori has released two albums in quick succession at an incredible pace. The reason I didn't buy them was because of the pain I'll feel just from looking at the cover and listening to her performances. But thanks to the nature of Mom's job, we'll receive the CDs from the company as gifts even if I didn't purchase them.

The second album since her comeback. Finally, it's Bach. The complete collection of the French Suites. I wanted to listen to it so badly, despite knowing the fact that I'll definitely cry from this.

I sat on the sofa and opened up the case. Something fell out of the little booklet just as I was about to take out the explanatory notes. Picking it up, I realized it was a flyer detailing the schedule of Kaori Miyazono's concert.

The flyer was filled with the names of the venues where she'll be performing at and the words **[SOLD OUT]** , all the way from March to June. She wasn't scheduled to play in Japan. So I heaved a sigh and was about to place the flyer back into the case.

But then, I noticed something.

There's a particularly strange line in the flyer. The performance on the first of April.

It's the only performance that's not stamped with the words **[SOLD OUT]**. Instead, it was declared as **[PRIVATE]**. What's the meaning of this? The place's at Paris. The venue's name is in French, so I did not understand it.

 **[PRIVATE]**?

The location is pretty weird as well. There's no other performances scheduled in France after that. Just Paris. First of April.

I gripped onto the flyer tightly and rechecked the name of the venue again. I then dashed into the study on the second floor and confirmed it with a French-Japanese dictionary. It's "Thieves' Market". She'll be performing in a thieves' market in Paris?

Just then, all of my memories fell like a burst of sparks and were stringed up together.

I pulled out the movable shelf where the science fiction novels were randomly placed in. Cordwainer Smith's famous for only a single title of his. I read through the novel once more. Found it.

I closed the book and held my breath as I looked up into the ceiling which was filled with spider webs.

Is this Kaori's message for me? Really? Is she requesting her company to put it in? But what if I missed it?

Why must she do something like this? Wouldn't it be easier to just say it directly —

The novel slipped off my hands.

Am I not doing the same thing as well? Dishonest with my feelings, and dragging things out day by day. Despite the fact that I wanted to see her. Even though I was dying to see her. We were located in different parts of the world, but all I did was to stand before the ocean which separates us both.

Even though I had said I'll find her.

I promised I'll find her regardless of where she may be, didn't I?

I picked up the book to slip the flyer between the pages where the answer was revealed before closing it up.

The scenery which appeared in my eyes consisted of the sounds of the waves, the whispers of the sea birds and the scent of the wet soil. It overlapped with the calls of a certain someone.

Let's go. I'll know once I'm there.

It's a magical place, so it can probably hear my heartfelt desires.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ243** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Climbing up the slope between the fields, the scent of grass was getting stronger and stronger. Rays from the sun seeped into the ground. Sounds of the waves were coming from a place far behind me.

The path became slightly flatter as I walked into the forest. The comfortable shadows coming from the tree tops were gently filtering out the sun for me. Thank goodness it's sunny — I thought to myself. It was a rainy day the last time I came here, and pitch black to boot. I came close to tripping on the tree roots on so many occasions back then.

The trucks had rolled out a path in the forest. Plants at the bottom of the trees were blooming. Two cycles of seasons have passed since the last time I came here.

Unease was slowly creeping into me. Is it still there? Does the magical valley still accept visits from a human being?

Stopping in my tracks, I leaned against a tree and took out a torn and tattered novel from the back pocket of my jeans. It sports the signature blue spine of the Hayakawa SF books. A sheep stood in the middle of the wilderness amid the sandstorm.

Norstrilia. It's a story about a youth who obtained all the wealth in the universe. Not understanding what he truly desires, he went to Earth to seek an answer. Upon arriving on Earth, he met a beautiful cat and travelled to a fake underground city. Past the corner of the fake Paris thieves' market, stands the store of Catmaster. An extremely old store, with the ability to detect the true desires of its visitors. And the shop's named as — The Department Store of Hearts' Desires.

I rechecked the flyer that was clipped in the book. Everything fits. Should this be a message which Kaori left for me, and if that magic still exists…

I stuffed the book back into my pocket and resumed walking. The soil felt hard beneath my feet. The air's moist, and with the roars of the ocean as well as the rustling of the branches, it sounded just like a drizzle outside a window. A bird spread its wings against the branches and then flew away, its cries streaking past my head. I'm praying with every step of mine.

The trees began to turn sparse. A murky mist was mixed into the backdrop of the forest. I picked up my pace, kicking up the accumulated leaves on the ground as I began to run. I couldn't hear any music. As I left the forest, my eyes and face were illuminated by the rays of the sun. Lying on the plateau in the middle of the broad valley was a mountain created by an unbelievable amount of trash. Derelict cars without their wheels and doors; rusty bicycles; fridges that were covered up with decomposing leaves; wardrobes whose colours have changed — everything was stacked up in a dangerous equilibrium, accumulating gradually and slowing down time.

The roars of the ocean; the chirps of the birds; the cries of the insects — I heard none of them, not even the howls of the wind. I was standing at the entrance to the valley. The world ends here. I can't proceed any further.

I approached the dune slowly, careful not to make any sound. To make my way up the mountain of junk, I climbed onto the hood of a car, grabbed a buried prefab roofing and stepped on a heavily twisted road sign. The smell of rust, the smell of stale water and the smell of the accumulated years.

I made it to what looks like the crater of a volcano. A steep slope extended downwards from my feet to the depression in the middle of the mountain. I knelt on a twisted cabinet and scanned the lowland. A pang of dizziness hits me. I almost collapsed just like that.

There's no one around. The clear sunlight was drying up what was remaining of my hopes and dreams. I'm the only one here. Also — The piano's not around.

The piano which tightly bound Kaori and me together was nowhere to be seen.

Even so, I placed my weak and trembling legs onto the metal rack below and began my slow descent. When I reached the borders of the lowland, I saw a black shimmer between an old vending machine and a public phone. I scrambled my way there, tripping myself on quite a few occasions and nearly fell.

The piano was buried heavily by all sorts of large trash. I could only catch a glimpse at a part of its keyboard, just like an iceberg. Pushing away the wooden shelf to get a better view inside, the strings of the piano had almost completely snapped. Its legs were broken as well.

Two seasonal cycles had passed. The abandoned objects will be destroyed to the point where they are no longer salvageable. That's of no surprise.

I squatted down on the pitted galvanized plate. Took out my cellphone to check the time. It's way past two; the time of the performance that was written on the flyer.

Why am I so stupid? That was no message for me. It may just so happen that there's really a concert hall which is named as "Thieves' Market" in Paris. I've lost something which I can't bear to lose, but I lack the courage to get it back — what a pathetic person I am, travelling on the trains for hours in order to reach the ends of the world, only to confirm the fact that she won't be returning to me. It was probably just a coincidence. Sunlight was gently shining onto the back of my ears. Tears could not flow out of my eyes as the world grinds to a halt.

I gently caressed the edge of the piano, which looked like it was melting into the ground. Having absorbed the rays of the sun, it was warm. That piano belonged to Kaori's mother. The piano which helped me locate the fragments of myself as well as my heartfelt desire.

However, it's broken now, unable to play any music ever again. The only things left were the remnants of the distant past reverberating fuzzily in my ears.

I want to see Kaori so badly. My throat was seared by my rising emotions.

Then shouldn't I just go and see her?

Let's go.

Let's fly to the country located on the other side of the ocean. And this time round, I must say it properly to her.

I stood up and shook away the sounds of the piano in my memories that were echoing in my illusion. As I turned myself away— I saw a pure white silhouette on the peak of the mountain of trash. Slowly, the magic which was shrouding the valley disappeared. The pure white dress and the yellow hair were dancing to a gust of wind that was passing through the mountains.

I couldn't make any sound. This is not an illusion. The magic had already disappeared. But Kaori's right there before me, in reality, standing at a place I can reach with my outstretched hand.

Kaori's here.

I wanted to call out her name, but all I could muster was a hoarse sound instead. I could see her gray-blue eyes widening. I leapt past over the muddy scooter and dashed towards her as I trampled over cardboard beer boxes and plastic bottles. I got onto the slope and climbed up with all my might, impervious to the possible danger that a landslide may occur.

"— Kaori!"

My voice finally rang this time. It's Kaori. It's indeed her! She came. We can finally meet. We can finally see each other!

"Ru…to."

The dumbfounded Kaori gave a faint murmur. She snapped herself back to reality and knelt herself down. Stretching out her sandalled feet timidly, she jumped onto a children's desk a short distance below her. She then turned towards me. She's planning to make her way down.

"No, w-wait, it's dangerous—"

Just as I was hesitating with my words, the drawer that Kaori was holding onto tilted unstably.

"—Kya!"

The surface of the trash slope began to crumble. The fridge on my feet wobbled, causing me to fall forward as well. With my legs positioned sturdily and my arms stretched out with all my might, I managed to catch the white feather that was fluttering down — I pulled Kaori's body towards me.

I crashed my back into what was probably the boot of an SUV, and coupled that with the weight of Kaori, it felt like all the air in my body was squeezed out of my nose and my ears. My back and the back of my head were assaulted by the incoming pain. My neck muscles twitched as the bone-rumbling sounds of the caving junk continued. That was dangerous…

"— S-Sorry!" Kaori sat herself up on my stomach amid the settling dust. "U-Urm, I was shocked, so…"

"Nah, it's okay." Though I would have been dead for sure if there were anything sharp behind me.

I was unable to move, but it wasn't due to the pain — rather, it's due to the sweet and bitter emotions that were mixed up in me. I continued staring at Kaori in a lying position. Her face framed by her hair, amber due to the rays of the spring sun. She might look mature on the cover of the CD, but that's totally not the case here. Those slightly teary gray-blue eyes belonged to the girl whom I know very well — the girl who gets angry easily and loves to cry.

I thought I'll never get to see her again. The words jammed up in my throat, as well as the boiling emotions that were surging up in me, were causing my lips to tremble.

"… I never expected you… to be here."

That was the only thing I could say. Kaori's face gradually turned red.

"W-Why?" She placed her fists onto my chest and pulled her face close to mine.

"The fact that you're here means you saw it, right? My scheduled performances. That's why…"

"Eh? Ah, m-mmm."

All I needed to do was to believe.

"But it says two o'clock on the flyer. There was no one around when I came here, so…"

Kaori was blushing right down to her ears.

"T-T-Tha… That's… two o'clock in France's time zone."

Kaori made a painful attempt to come up with an excuse. France's time zone… so that's six in the morning?

"Ah, urm—"

"… Were you lost again?"

"I wasn't lost!"

She hammered at my chest. Oh well, whatever. She's just twenty to thirty minutes late.

"I-I too…" stammered Kaori, her eyes in tears, "wanted to call you or e-mail you so many times. But, I-I wasn't sure if you… so…"

I felt an insurmountable pain in my chest where Kaori was pressing her hands on.

"Therefore, had you not noticed it, I was planning… to forget you. It's hard for me to have a break, and I wasn't sure when I could come back to Japan, so I begged the publicity department to tweak the flyer a little. B-But what if you didn't see it? What if you didn't notice it? What should I do? I've been thinking… t-there's no need to do stuff like that, all I need is to give you a call, but, because… you've never tried to contact me… I was scared, I was so scared, but even then, if it's here, if it's this place…"

Kaori's voice was about to get swallowed up by her tears. I rested my hand gently on hers which were on my chest.

"… Ah, s-sorry."

Kaori stood up. Her warmth had left me. I sat myself up slowly. Is it because she doesn't want me to see her crying? Kaori turned her face away immediately when she noticed my gaze and wiped her tears away from her eyes. She then jumped off the boot of the SUV.

"… Mama's piano…"

I stood up slowly as she mumbled to herself.

Kaori was walking unsteadily on the uneven ground towards the middle of the junkyard. The vision of her back seemed unreal — it felt like she'll disappear under the sunlight in an instant should I turn my eyes away for even the slightest moment.

Kaori knelt before the buried piano. She didn't move an inch even after I was standing right behind her. She was trembling.

"… It will… no longer play…" A voice of helplessness.

Music no longer exists here. The magic that was binding us together has disappeared. Scenes of reality have returned to the ends of the world, and the place will welcome yet another seasonal cycle. As time began to tick, Kaori and I are the only people at this place.

Therefore, I called out Kaori's name.

The kneeling Kaori looked up towards me and my outstretched hand. Her slender fingers entwined themselves with mine. I pulled Kaori up. She's standing before me, her gray-blue eyes right next to mine.

"… It's here… where Kaori helped me locate my bass." I was slowly confirming each and every word. "You played the song Blackbird during the dawn when the rain stopped. Do you still remember?"

Kaori looked straight into my eyes and nodded.

"That was the very moment… when I fell in love with you."

I conveyed my words slowly to Kaori, similar to how the rays of the sun transmit their heat to Earth after travelling in a vacuum for a hundred and fifty million kilometers. Her gray-blue eyes looked like they were melting into the ocean. Her pink lips trembled several times as she tried to say something.

"M-Me… too…"

Kaori's face turned red yet again as she said that. Then again, my face was probably as red as hers.

"I was in love with you… way before that."

"When exactly?" My voice was trembling. What an idiotic question.

"I don't know." Kaori closed her eyes and screamed into my chest.

"Before I realized it, I was already in love with you. A person like you!"

"… Urm, well, sorry for that."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Kaori hammered on my chest a few times, and she even gave me a head-butt. It was actually quite painful, so I lifted my hands in preparation for stopping her— And before I knew it, I was already hugging Kaori tightly on her back and her head.

Her soft hair slipped between my fingers. Kaori leaned her cheeks against the shirt on my chest. She could probably hear my heart beating wildly. I knew I was doing something incredible, but I wasn't about to let go.

In the end — Kaori circled her arms to my back as well.

"Dummy." The tearful Kaori whispered in my chest. "I was waiting for you all this time."

"Mmm."

I didn't say the word "sorry". There's nothing else I need to say to Kaori. Because she's right here in my arms. I could feel Kaori's warmth. It'll be great if we can be together forever from now on.

We left the valley, hand in hand. As we stepped into the forest, it felt like the place behind us was once again shrouded up by the time-stopping magic. But neither of us turned our heads back.

The air in the forest was moist, as though it were doused by a heavy downpour. It's probably because of Kaori's tears. I could hear the chirps of the birds. They should be chatting somewhere in the foliage. Music had returned back to our sides once more.

As we crossed the forest and made our way back to the small pathway between the fields, Kaori and I said nothing at all. I was so incredibly happy just from the feeling which came from our tightly entwined hands. I was afraid I'd say something stupid should I speak. Most of my attention was focused on stealing glances at Kaori's profile. Kaori lowered her head in embarrassment when our eyes meet. She's probably thinking about the same things as well.

The sounds of the orchestra ensemble rang all of the sudden as we were walking down the slope. Kaori gave a shriek and pressed her hands onto the small bag that was hanging along her waist. It's an incoming call, Beethoven's Piano Concerto no. 2 in B major.

"… A call? You're not picking it up?"

Kaori shook her head.

"It's from Papa, so it's okay."

Really? The ringtone continued playing till it was cut off at the main theme.

"He probably wants me to head back to Tokyo as soon as possible."

"Your schedule's really packed, isn't it?"

"It's okay. I don't want to attend those boring parties anyway." Kaori grabbed my hands once more.

"… Today, the only thing I want is… to be together with Ruto."

My heart was beating wildly. There was an urge to run down the slope while pulling Kaori along with my hand. I wasn't all too successful in calming my heart down.

"Urm, so, you're having a break now? Till when?"

"I'll be going to Chicago next week." Said Kaori softly with her head lowered. She then suddenly lifted her head to look at me. "B-But, urm, well, I'll be back again for a week early this May. Also, I'll be in Japan during summer for the recordings. So we can see each other then."

I nodded my head repeatedly and returned Kaori's grip with mine.

"Speaking about early May, there are plans for a live concert which we'll be doing for three consecutive days. Will you come down and listen?"

"Live performance?" Kaori's eyes were filled with unease when she asked, "… feketerigó's?"

"Yeah."

As she lifted my hand and placed it before her chest, Kaori mumbled, "… Chiaki and Kyouko… are they angry at me?"

"Chiaki's a little angry."

Kaori lifted her eyes diagonally to look at me. I laughed and swung her arms about.

"Don't worry, the two girls miss you very much. The band's functioning all this time, and we've even invited some guest performers recently. Do you still remember who Deidara is? The guitarist with that really fierce look. Remember how he used to say he won't perform with a band as lousy as ours? He's finally okay with performing with us."

And so, there's no need to worry. Even if we're separated, even if things have changed, even if we've lost something— There's nothing we can't get back.

"T-Then."

And with that, Kaori spoke no more. The slope had reached its end, and we were back to the concrete streets. She finally spoke after we had a brief walk into the residential area.

"U-Urm, I've bought a new guitar."

I looked at Kaori in surprise.

"I got to know a person from Fender in California, so I asked him to custom-make one for me."

A custom-made guitar huh, now that's really extravagant. No wait, hold on, guitar? Did she just say the guitar?

"S-So that means—"

"I brought it to our villa. Want to see it?"

"Definitely! N-No wait, I do want to see it, but, urm…"

"It sounded a little stiff. I prefer the sounds from Saika's guitar. So I hope Ruto can help me with that."

I nodded my head hard.

"Also."

Kaori lifted both our hands and stared at our fingers.

"I'm not too sure if my techniques have worsened… so I hope Chiaki and Kyouko can listen to me play. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" I grabbed onto Kaori's hand with both of my own.

"Well, wanna show yourself at the studio during our practice? No? Ah, but, for you to show up on stage in May all of the sudden, that's just… In any case, I'll give Senpai a call—"

"No!"

Kaori grabbed me by my wrist just as I was about to take out my cellphone. Our eyes meet. She turned her blushing face away slightly.

"Urm, it's not that you can't, but… let's leave that for later… for today, all I want…" Is to be with you… — I couldn't hear the words which came after that.

The sun was about to set when we reached the station. Past the bus rotary, down the underground flight of stairs and through the ticketing gates.

As we were walking up to the platform, we saw a small grey dot in the middle of the faraway green mountains. We stopped on the last step and gazed silently at the ends of the world, the department store where time stops.

Then all of the sudden, the grey surface burst apart, turning into countless shards that were scattered around the greenish slopes, before making their way towards the blue skies. It's a flock of birds.

Their formation was changing slowly as they sought the currents to soar into the air. Despite the considerable distance between us and them, it felt like I could hear their cries.

Kaori's fingers, which were grabbing onto my right hand, were confirming the presence of the non-existing six strings. Taking cue from the opening G note which had never stopped, Paul McCartney's voice began to extend into the sunset. I could hear nothing, but I knew nonetheless.

Of course, that bird doesn't exist in this country.

The feather which I am holding tightly; the feather which had finally made its way back here will be flying over the oceans once more. Things won't return to the way they used to be.

But even so— "Hey, Kaori."

"… Yes?"

"Don't ever disappear again."

Kaori tightened her grip on my hand in reply.

The illusionary six strings which were around had disappeared. The fragments of the song of black bird which were echoing in my heart scattered into the air.

The flock of birds circled the sky and soared towards a place far away amidst the remaining sounds. As I turned my head back, I could still see the tiny shadows of the birds between the horizon and the clear divide of two different shades of blue.

Don't turn back, spread your wings and soar away — I prayed. From the warmth which came through the tight grip on my hand, I knew Kaori was making the same wish as me. We leaned against each other, watching in silence as our fragments flew past the oceans and away from us.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	56. Sonata For Two

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I set my eyes on the first page of the score, the song reminds me of a fluttering moth. The countermelody circles around the burning main melody before diving into the flames. Despite being burnt into nothingness, new moths will spawn from the charred ashes — that's the feeling the song has to me.

Sonata in A major, numbered as "opus postumus", which means it's a posthumous work. And since there's no given title for this sonata, I habitually refer to it as Fire-thieving Moths.

Ever since I became a journalist in the classical music industry, I've been asked a few questions several times, one of which is: "Why don't classical pieces have titles? Wouldn't that make it hard to refer to them?" I touched on this topic briefly during an interview for a magazine — it's an interview on an album, although I had only produced one of the songs there.

"Mr. Naruto, are you the one who came up with the album's name Mutant Butterfly?"

"Yeah, I did. Back then, no one could come up with a name for the album, so the manager said, 'Hey Naruto, name one of your favourite songs!'. To which I replied, 'Beethoven's Sonata no.31 in A major'. But they misheard it as Mutant Butterfly instead…"

The interviewer roared with laughter. He then posed that question— "Still, why are classical pieces named as whatever number and whatever pitch, instead of titles that are easier to understand?"

I've been asked that several times already, so I already had an answer prepared. "Well… Here's an analogy. The military buffs usually call fighter jets by their model numbers, don't they? They'll call an 'F-14' as such instead of a 'Tomcat', and they'll rarely refer to the 'SR-71' as 'Blackbird'. It's the same for fans of classical music as well. Calling it by its opus number makes us sound cooler and more knowledgeable, doesn't it?"

"I see!"

Of course, that's just me bullshitting. I first came into contact with Fire-thieving Moths on my twenty-fourth birthday. And the day before that — the last day when I was twenty-three — happened to be the same day when Kaori finished her American tour and returned to Japan. With my work just completed, I drove down to Narita Airport early in the morning.

The airport was filled with tourists when I arrived at ten, and many of them were travelling as a family. The airport was somewhat packed as a result. I spotted Kaori's shiny yellow hair immediately as she made her way through the arrival gate. Kaori saw me before I could even wave my hands and ran towards me immediately.

The last time we met was during the spring holidays. Three months had passed, and it felt like she had become even prettier.

Kaori Miyazono — she's now the world famous pianist with 'mercury fingers'. So who came up with that weird title of hers? Sorry to say this, but it was my mom, Kushina Uzumaki. And since that title suits Kaori's way of playing the piano, her 'ice-beauty' look and her rejecting-stance with the media, it was soon accepted by everyone. The title had even made its way overseas.

Even though we're already in our adult years, to me, Kaori's still an ordinary girl who cries easily and gets angry over the slightest reasons. And she would only prove my point as she walked towards me with wobbly steps. It has been three months — I think it should be okay to give her a really tight hug, right? But that tiny thought of mine was immediately overtaken by my rationality when I thought about how we would look to the crowd.

"Welcome back—"

Just as I finished saying that, Kaori stopped two meters before me. For some reason she was warily scanning the arrival hall behind me.

"A-Anything wrong?"

Did she read my mind and realize my desire to hug her?

"We won't be chased around by anyone, right? And we won't be brought to a strange place again, right?"

"Nah! Why would that happen?"

"Those are my only impressions of Narita Airport…"

I then remembered what happened as Kaori mumbled those words with her head lowered.

Kaori was always flying all over the place for her tours, but this was only the third time I met her at the airport. The first was during the winter when we were in our first year of high school, while the second was in winter as well; and in both cases, we were chased about by the security. There was hardly any chance to talk. Ah, those were painful days…

As for the third time — today — Kaori had actually requested me to pick her up at the airport. This was the first time she's done this, and it also means Yoshiyuki won't be around. This was the reason I spent the whole night clearing my work so that I could reach the airport early in the morning.

"Urm… those were impulsive things we did when we were still young…" I laughed wryly, "But you don't have to worry today. I'm here specially to pick you up!"

Kaori nodded her head hard and came right up to me.

"… I'm back."

Kaori's tiny voice was almost drowned by the sounds of rolling luggage. What's wrong? She doesn't look too happy. But she doesn't seem angry either, so I guess she's just drained out from travelling? She did fly halfway across the globe, and then there's the jet-lag to consider as well. She should be sleeping at this time.

"Where are we going?" I grabbed Kaori's luggage and took my first steps. "I drove here, so how about sending you home? You should be dead tired, aren't you? You don't look too good."

"Sending me home?" Kaori shot past me and turned around. Looks like I've really pissed her off this time. "I specially planned my return at a time like this, so why should I go back home?"

"S-Sorry, is there any place you'd like to go?"

Kaori shook her head hard.

"Urm… then? What's going on here?"

"It just means anywhere is fine so long as I can be together with Ruto!"

I must have an incredibly silly expression right now. Kaori's face was all red, her eyebrows arching upwards.

"I-I see… Mmm, I get it. I'm sorry." I cautiously closed the distance between us and took her hand gently. She returned it with a firm grip.

The announcements were blaring non-stop. As we stepped onto the escalator, I popped the question softly, "Then… how about my apartement?" Kaori nodded.

Looking at her from the side, it seemed like she couldn't wait. We were overwhelmed by fatigue when we reached my home, so after a quick shower we dropped dead onto my bed.

We took another shower after waking up. It was already ten at night when I began preparing our dinner. As for Kaori, she walked out of the bathroom with a tired expression, her wet hair wrapped up with a towel. Though our jobs are not really what you'd call normal ones, but it's still a little too much for us to sleep from morning till late into the night. Guess we should reflect on that a little.

While I was preparing the fish in the kitchen, Kaori sat herself on my bed and looked around the room. For some strange reason, there was a disappointed expression on her face.

"… Sorry, my room's really cramped…"

Kaori has already visited my room several times, but I still said it deliberately anyway. However, she shook her head instead.

"That's not what I mean. Ruto's room is way too clean. There's nothing I can help out with."

"Really? I though it's a little messy in several areas."

One of the walls in the room was hung up with rows of guitar and basses, followed by a two-tier electric piano and synthesizer — they almost took up the entire space. I had recently converted my music into digital format, so there aren't many CDs left. As of now, I could not convert the books into digital format, so my shelves were filled to the brim with them.

"Ruto, why are you so neat and tidy even though you're her child?"

Kaori knows very well about how destructively lazy my mother is. Still, there was this complicated feeling within me when I heard that question of hers. Can you not word it that way?

"Well, a child grows up by looking at the back of his parents. Though there are occasions when the parent serves as a negative example instead."

"At the very least, allow me to help out with our laundry!" Kaori stood up.

"But I already washed them while you were in the shower."

"Why did you wash them?" And why are you so angry?

Kaori puffed her cheeks and sat herself onto the bed again.

Kaori was still a little unhappy when we were having our dinner. She would eat her food silently, only to peek at my face occasionally.

"Urm… sorry, are the dishes bad?"

"I've ate plenty of food from various hotels and restaurants in America, but Ruto's miso soup is still the best out there."

Then you should be happier when eating my food…

"I wish I can eat your food everyday…"

"Nah, that's impossible. I can't possibly freight them to America everyday!"

"From next month onward, I'll be shifting the focus of my work back to Japan. It's tiring to do tours all the time."

That was surprising. I nearly dropped my bowl onto the floor.

"Eh? Back to Japan… So that means… you'll be living here?"

"… Is that no good?"

"What are you talking about!? Of course it's great! I'm really happy!" I leaned my body forward in excitement. Up till now, the longest Kaori had stayed in Japan was a month, and even then we couldn't see each other daily.

"… And so… therefore… I can eat your food… everyday." Said Kaori as she looked at me shyly.

"But still… it's not easy for you to do so everyday, isn't it? Your house is of a considerable distance away from mine too…"

I was given a kick in the leg beneath the table. Huh? W-What's going on? She really wants me to send my food to her house everyday?

"Whatever! You're an idiot. Pretend I never said that."

With that, Kaori sent a spoonful of sashimi salad into her mouth.

After we were done with dinner, Kaori said she wanted to do the dishes. I stopped her immediately.

"Why not?" pouted Kaori. "Are you going to say things like how a pianist shouldn't be risking her fingers in chores like this as well?"

"But of course!"

"I hate this. You've done all the housework impeccably, so there's nothing left for me to do!"

"But I don't mind even if you're not doing any of the housework."

"I do!"

Don't slam the table! What on earth do you want?

Kaori hugged her knees on my bed and turned herself facing the wall — seemed like she was really pissed off. Therefore, while washing the plates, I asked her cautiously, "Right, I… I've bought a new electric piano. Wanna give it a go?"

Kaori was still throwing a tantrum by wrapping herself up with a blanket, but she finally got off my bed and sat down before the piano. The switch was flicked on. As Kaori rested her 'mercury fingers' on the keyboard, I unconsciously placed the dish down and turned off the tap.

One of Kaori's unrivaled characteristics is the delicate way she strikes the keyboard, and it was referred to as 'the faintest sound, like the fogs of the night'. It's a shame though, since the electric piano is unable to interpret those plays from her and replicate the sounds accordingly. Still, what should have been a sickeningly sweet E-major melody was turned into what felt like a cup of smoothie; something that was incredibly comforting to listen to.

It's Edward Elgar's Salut d'Amour , a heart-warming piano piece which he had dedicated to Caroline Alice, the woman who would later become his wife. As the song is less than three minutes long, I stopped the work at hand and listened to it till it was done.

"… That's the first time I heard you play that song! Do you like Elgar?"

"Nope," Kaori shook her head while facing the keyboard. "I dislike everything other than his Cello Concerto."

Now that's being really clear about what she likes and dislikes! But why play that song then?

"It's fine even if you don't understand… Is there any song that you'll like to listen to?"

"Eh? Well…"

I wasn't sure if she's still angry. I washed the dishes hastily with unease before returning to Kaori's side.

"There's lots of stuff that I'd love to listen to you play… can I really choose? But it's so late already…"

"I'll be staying here tonight."

"Huh?" The lingering sounds of Salut d'Amour were totally erased by that strange cry of mine. "Ah, urm… well… urm, what I meant was… I definitely welcome your stay, but is that really okay? Your dad, he should be back in Japan, no? And since you'll be staying in Japan for the long-term anyway, there's no hurry for you to do so today…"

"Papa's still in America… though he should already be on his flight at Dallas."

"What's… going on?"

"It's just… If I returned to Japan together with Papa, I won't be able to spend time leisurely together with you. So I sneaked away and returned a day earlier."

… And I hoped I could see you while you're still the same age as I am — upon hearing that explanation from Kaori, I sat down on the small piano chair next to her and leaned myself tightly against her. The reason I had my back facing her was because it was really quite embarrassing. I see, so that's the reason why she came back with only a small piece of luggage on her.

"It seems like Papa has something to discuss with you once he's back in Japan. But since it's rare for me to be able to meet you on your birthday, I really don't want to see you together with Papa."

"Yoshiyuki has something for me?"

What could that be? Probably something related to Kaori, I guess? Whenever Kaori's looking for me, his image as a 'world renowned conductor,' etc. disappears and is replaced by that of a silly father who dotes on his daughter too much. Given the option, I'd very much hope that he's looking for me to talk about stuff like speakers or stage performances and so on.

Unknowingly, the hands of the clock on the wall have overlapped one another with their directions pointing upwards. The ten of October has finally arrived.

"Happy birthday, Ruto!"

"Mmm, thanks."

"I've specially prepared a birthday present for you. I bought these in Manchester when the BBC Philharmonic invited me to England."

The patchwork bag she gave me was filled with EP's records and cassette tapes. They were said to be live recordings of the Manchester-born performers before they became famous worldwide. There's the Oasis, The Stone Roses and etc. I never expected her to find stuff like these.

"That's not all… from me. I'll play whatever songs you want."

Feels just like the Christmas of a certain year — Kaori and I were reminded of the same thing at the same time. Our faces came into contact with each other as we smiled.

"But since it's so late already…"

I took a peek at the clock. It'll be boring if I can only listen to gentle melodies that were on the same lines of Salut d'Amour. I do hope she can go all out and play. I hooked the electric piano to the mixer and plugged in two pairs of earphones. The wires and the warm electric signals linked Kaori and I together.

"So what will your first request be?" Murmured Kaori.

"I haven't thought of anything yet. There's still time anyway…"

I made my way to the bed which is of a slight distance away from the piano and went deep in thought.

"Are you okay with a slightly longer piece?"

"If you want me to play Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen rearranged for the piano in its entirety, I'll do just that."

Don't! Do you have any idea how long that'll take?

"Because that means I'll get to be together with Ruto!"

I was secretly glad of the fact that Kaori was still facing the piano when she said that. I'm so incredibly happy right now, the expression on my face must be a pretty disgusting one.

"Urm… Well… How about Beethoven's Op. 106 then?"

Her yellow hair bobbled for a brief moment. She raised her slender fingers and placed them onto the keyboard. The first movement, reminiscent of majestic fanfare, began to play through the earphones.

Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 29 in B major—

During Beethoven's time, improvements to the piano were made at a rapid pace. The range of the sounds became wider, while the timbres approached those of the piano in its final pristine form. Whenever the artisans made a new piano, Beethoven would come up with sonatas that would push the pianos to their limits. When it came to Sonata No. 29, he had finally composed a piece which exceeded the instrument's capabilities as well as the musical skills of his time.

In an unexpected twist to even Beethoven himself, the piece which was written for future pianists as well as for a piano of the future was named Hammerklavier, the German's name for the fortepiano.

I quite like that term as well, because it does explicitly state that the instrument was made up of hammers and a keyboard.

However, this piece is demanding not only of the instrument itself; it also demands the pianist to reveal everything about himself. The pianist will have to remain focused in the full entirety of the fifty-minute performance, something that is incredibly hard to achieve even for seasoned pianists.

But Kaori's playing the Hammerklavier right before my eyes — playing a song which she couldn't have done without her fully-recovered fingers.

I closed my eyes and listened to the adagio of the third movement coming from the earphones. It felt as though I was peering into the depths of a spring. Time spent together with Kaori… there'll be plenty more of times like this.

I received the call the following day. I was trying to rub away the sleepiness on my eyelids with my thumb as I picked up the vibrating cellphone next to my pillow. Whose number is this?

"Hello? This is Yoshiyuki speaking."

Came a slightly unhappy voice of a man from the other side of a phone. As I was still in a daze, I almost answered with "Which Yoshiyuki am I speaking to?".

"— Hmm? Ah! Yoshiyuki-san?"

I'm not sure if she was awakened by my yell, but Kaori, who was sleeping next to me, gave a "Hmm?" and flipped her body around, the tip of her nose pressing tightly into my arm.

"Yes. It has been a while."

"Oh, no, it's okay," I climbed out of the blanket and reflexively sat myself in seiza on the bed.

"I have just returned to Japan and am currently in Tokyo. Kaori should have arrived a day earlier than me, but I could not reach her through her phone… Mmm, so I am wondering if you know where she is. Just in case. Sorry for interrupting you at a time like this, but I just want to make sure."

There were faint hints of a thorny "I have an idea of what's going on, but I don't want to face it anyway" emotion hidden in his words, so I was at a loss of what to say. But Kaori just happened to open her eyes slightly right then. Hugging me tightly while still half- asleep, she cooed with a slightly nasal voice, "Ruto? What's going on? What time is it now?" It seemed like Kaori's voice was carried over to the other side of the phone as well, because I could hear a painful moan from Yoshiyuki, which sounded very much like the dying breathes of a cow as it was being strangled. I had an urge to throw my cellphone down the toilet and flush it away.

"Well… urm… Kaori… Kaori-san's… at my house right now. Yes, since yesterday…"

Even though he dotes on his daughter to a point where it's beyond salvation, he's also a man who knows his boundaries — I guess that's the biggest misfortune for Yoshiyuki. All that could be heard was the hot air constantly flowing out the phone, as if he were saying "I know you and Kaori are already adults who are fully capable of supporting yourselves and as her parent I'm not in a position where I should talk too much but that and my emotions are two separate matters altogether if you're standing right before me I would have definitely sent you flying with a punch!".

The silence was unbearable.

"Today is a holiday, but it's still atrocious for working adults to sleep all the way till noon!"

In the end, he decided to compromise by lecturing us on our living habits instead. But how does he know I had just woken up? Is it because of the laziness in my voice?

"I do not care if you want to emulate the slack life of Namikaze, but do not drag Kaori down with you as well."

"Right… I'm sorry."

Just then, my phone was snatched away from me.

"Papa? Is this Papa? Stop poking your nose into the lives of others! What has this got to do with you!? Didn't I say I'll be taking a break till the following Monday… W-What's wrong with that!? That's between Ruto and me!"

So what's the father-daughter pair talking about…? I shrunk myself back into the blanket and listened to them quarreling for a while. The cold sensation of the phone came into contact with my ears once more just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Papa says he wants to meet you."

"Huh? Why?"

Not so that he can punch me, right? Yoshiyuki's voice came through the phone once more just as I was in a state of panic.

"Back to business, I actually have a favour to ask of you. Do you mind making a trip today? The issue is slightly complicated, so I would like to speak to you in person if that is okay with you."

Yoshiyuki designated a music university in Ikebukuro as the meeting place. Kaori apologetically said that she didn't want to see her father, so she went home instead. Personally, I was sort of saved by her decision as a tripartite talk was the last thing I wanted — moreover, I don't think the talk has anything to do with Kaori.

Still, Kaori will be busy with her schedule due to things like practices, interviews, recordings and performances after she leaves, so we ended up dallying around my home to delay our reluctant separation. It was already four in the afternoon when I reached the university. I was late.

"Sorry for being late!"

As I sprinted into the staff room, I was greeted by a kind-looking man in his fifties and Yoshiyuki, whose hair was greying out rapidly these days. It seemed like they were having an engaging discussion beside a desk filled with files and scores. They took a look at me and then at the clock, and it was only then when they realized that some time had passed since the agreed time.

"I'm fine with this, but you will have to apologize to our professor here. He has kindly offered his place for us to talk, but you have made him wait."

"I am terribly sorry," I apologized by lowering my head in the direction of the mister, who was wearing a wool vest over a white shirt.

"It's okay, it's okay. First time we meet. My family name is Taki. You're the son of Kushina-chan, aren't you? Oh my, you sure take after your mother."

"Urm, i-is that so?" I've heard that plenty of times since I followed Mom's footsteps into the industry, but this was the only time the comment made me uneasy.

"He's Professor Noburu Taki, who teaches history of French music. You can consider him as… hmm, as my senior."

"Urm… so he's Hiruzen Sarutobi's…"

"Yes, that's right. Yoshiyuki, Kushina and I had learned music theory from Professor Sarutobi!" explained Professor Taki.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a renowned Japanese composer and conductor. He became active in the music scene after World War Two, and participated in the production of many film scores. He was even well received internationally. It is said that he was a really energetic person, conducting on stage a day before his death. A lot of his focus was spent on developing the next generation of musicians as well. Plenty of his students went on to become well-known musicians in Japan, of which the most successful has to be Yoshiyuki (as for the biggest failure… I'm afraid that'll be Mom).

"The favour which I talked about through the phone is related to Professor Hiruzen." Said Yoshiyuki as he motioned me to have a seat.

"Well… do you want me to write a critique?" Honestly speaking, I am not too familiar with Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"No, not that. I hope you can investigate on something." Yoshiyuki then spread a stack of handwritten scores before me.

On the aged, yellow paper were notes arranged neatly on the staves. It was titled simply with the words 'Sonate pour deux'. Since it's a score with the treble staff and bass staff, it's likely written for the piano or some other keyboard instrument. The mood marking was noted as 'tendrement'. French is a language I have zero knowledge of, but I still understand a few commonly used music terminologies — it means "lovingly". There were no tempo markings I could see.

A note with the words 'opus postumus' (posthumous work) was pasted on the first page. It looked pretty new, so it's probably pasted by the person who collated the scores.

"… Is this a composition by Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Yoshiyuki.

"No, I'm not at the stage where I can deduce a person's personality just with the score alone…" I'm barely in the budding stages when it comes to that. "I just thought it might be his work after listening to both of you."

"I think it's Hiruzen Sarutobi's work as well, but I have no concrete proof," said Professor Taki.

"So we hope you can investigate on the origin of this music and confirm if it is really Professor Sarutobi's work." Yoshiyuki explained just as I was getting more and more confused.

Apparently, Professor Taki is currently lending his assistance in a huge documentary series. As he was compiling the large amount of titles composed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, he discovered these scores while sorting through his items that were left in the university. It was named as a posthumous work because they discovered it after his death, but they were not sure when it was composed.

"But this should be nothing more than a draft, isn't it? The notes might be flexible enough, but the fugue is made up of only two voices throughout. Moreover, the bass seems pretty empty as well."

"It's reasonable for you to suspect this as an incomplete work, but Professor Sarutobi is a man who is very rigorous with his words. It's hard to imagine this work as an incomplete one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means he's very strict about his compositions!"

Professor Taki elaborated on what Yoshiyuki had said, "Back in the days when he was working on the movie soundtracks, he was extremely furious when the production company named his composition as Symphony of the Seaside!"

Come to think of it, I did hear about how Hiruzen Sarutobi was an eccentric man who gets into a tantrum really easily and even clashes with the movie producers for no apparent reason. I've also heard things like how he was born into a noble lineage with a long history, only to fall out with his family when he wedded a French woman. They barely got in touch with one another after that.

"Therefore… there's no way he will title it as a sonata if it is just a draft. Moreover, Professor Sarutobi would definitely destroy his drafts whenever he completes his works, probably because he did not want anyone to see them in their 'incomplete' states…"

"I see. Hmm, but…" I shifted my attention back to the score. "Has any one of you played this piece yet?"

Yoshiyuki and Professor Taki nodded in response.

"We did, but we cannot call it as anything other than an incomplete work…"

"But that's contradicting what you've said earlier…?"

"And so with this title, we're guessing…" said Professor Taki as he pointed towards the words 'Sonate pour deux', "What if this sonata is a duet? Perhaps there is another set of scores somewhere."

It's roughly translated as ' _Sonata for two_ ' in English, isn't it? It didn't explicitly state the instrument the song was written for, but from the way the score was written, it should have been composed with a keyboard instrument in mind. Is the sonata written for two pianos? Unable to shake off the questions in my mind, I absent-mindedly ran my fingers past the surface of the score filled with notes.

"This place here… it looks really empty for the left hand."

"I started off with the same thought as well…" Yoshiyuki stretched out his hand and flipped the score to a few pages back, "But there are lots of phrases later on where you need two hands to play, so what you've said is not exactly right."

I see. The continuous high-pitched trills of the arpeggio — phrases like that do require the use of both hands to perform.

"Moreover… here, take a look at this word."

Professor Taki pointed at the bottom right hand corner of the last page — the word 'ensemble' was written on it.

Ensemble. The term is used specially to refer to a small-scale musical ensemble. Meaning to say, this piece was indeed written for more than one musical instrument. Then again, the instruments were not specified on the score, so there's no way we will know for sure.

The mystery lives on. Moreover, why was the word 'ensemble' written on the final page?

"This is definitely Professor Sarutobi's handwriting, but I'm not sure if this is his composition. It might have been a copy of someone else's work…" As he said that, Professor Taki removed his spectacles and wiped it.

"Urm…" I scratched my head. Everything's a mystery. "May I ask… why you two chose to approach me? I am totally helpless when it comes to research related to Hiruzen Sarutobi…"

"Professor Sarutobi's son is working in that circle of yours, isn't he? The properties of Professor Sarutobi are all under his care. However, he is a well known hater of classical music, so it is difficult for us to contact him."

"Ah, I see."

They're right. Music producer Asuma Sarutobi is the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi I've seen him several times at the record company as well.

"I originally wanted to seek Kushina's assistance, but I couldn't contact her at all. If I remember right, she is acquainted with Asuma."

Speaking of what Mom's doing right now, I've not the slightest clue as well. I couldn't even get her through her phone. She only sent me a simple message saying "I'll be doing an interview at Poland for a few days" and poof, no more news from her. Nobody knows where on earth she is right now.

"Sadly, there's not much time left. Yoshiyuki said Kushina's son is a pretty dependable person, so I thought I'll try asking you first."

Professor Taki leaned his body forward.

"So what do you think? Can you please help us investigate this matter? I will definitely compensate you for your trouble, of course. I really want to know if this piece is composed by Professor Sarutobi, and if there's another part to the score as well."

Pressured by the air coming from the two men before me, the I could only shift my gaze away from the score.

"… Well… why the persistence towards this piece of music? I doubt you are going to do a full compilation of his works, so it should be okay even if the compilation is slightly incomplete."

"Everyone knows most of Professor Sarutobi's works are compositions for the orchestra. Should this actually be his work as well, then it will be the only piano sonata ever composed by him. Moreover…"

With a serious expression on his eyes, Yoshiyuki murmured, "This score was kept in the baton case of Professor Sarutobi, something which he carries with him all the time. It must be a really special song."

Yoshiyuki offered to drive me back home, but I solemnly rejected his offer instead.

"I'll be paying a visit to the publisher, so I won't impose on you."

That was the excuse on paper, but the truth was — it would have been incredibly awkward speaking to Yoshiyuki in the confined space of a car. I managed to avoid that tragedy, but I was still given a harsh dressing down while on the way to the carpark.

"Be honest with me. What is your job right now? I did hear a few words from Kaori, but I still can't put my fingers on it…"

"Ah… Well…" To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. "I do everything… And I really mean everything."

I'm not even sure where to start for the various things I do. It's at the point where I am seriously considering if I should write 'music journalist' under the occupation box in the tax report. I write articles frequently for the magazines, and I have also written a book with someone else. Since it's rare of a critic to actually perform himself, I am viewed as someone relatively important in the pop music scene due to my uncommon views. Not only was I invited to write for quite a few songs , I was recently featured in the production of one for the very first time as well. It's also common for me to be invited as the harmony for the singers during the recordings.

"So I guess I'm a jack of all trades… sort of?"

"Hmm… I am grateful that you're accepting our unreasonable request, but with a work like that… I doubt your lifestyle is a normal one, is it?"

"It no longer is after I chose to write articles for the magazines…"

"Listen to me carefully…" Yoshiyuki's heels were echoing loudly along the corridor. As he walked half a step before me, he said harshly, "Kaori is a professional pianist. That means she'll need to maintain her body under a strict regime, just like the athletes do. I do not want to see her falling under your influence after living together with you!"

"Yes, I'm really sorry… But she doesn't stay overnight at my home all the time. We've only lived together for a day…"

Yoshiyuki turned around and shot a fierce glance in my direction. We happened to stop right at the gate of the university, so the students walking by were all looking at us in a weird fashion.

"I am not just talking about what happened yesterday. It's also about the future as well!"

"Mmm… Eh? Huh?"

"Did Kaori not tell you she will be shifting the focus of her work back to Japan?"

"Ah, she did."

"Then you two should have talked about the future as well, didn't you?"

"… Talked about what?"

Yoshiyuki's face was suddenly overwhelmed by an incoming wave of pity as well as deep despair.

"… You are indeed the son of Kushina! I am once again forced to reaffirm that fact… Back when she was still young, she posed all sorts of troubles for Minato-kun…"

Eh? Wait, what's going on around here?

The carpark was located right before the school's gates. Yoshiyuki got into his Toyota Crown, closed the door and drove off in a flash.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **244** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

Even though feketerigó's glamorous homecoming tour was in full swing when I made the call, nevertheless, Kagurazaka-senpai forced her manager to free up some time so that she could meet up with me. And so during midnight on the eighth of April, we held a secret meet-up session at the Tokyo Dome hotel.

"Our American opponents are really strong. It was a complete failure!"

It had been a while since I saw Senpai. She flashed a wry smile as she gave me a toast using her glass of diluted whiskey.

feketerigó, which consisted of Kyouko Kagurazaka (lead vocal & guitarist) and Chiaki Aihara(drummer), made their glamorous debut as a hard-rock indie band five years ago. Kagurazaka-senpai used to dominate the headlines as the rock revolutionary gal. She recently changed her hairstyle to a more mature one, which that made her look even more gorgeous and increased her superstar appeal as well. Worst of all, she looked pretty damn sexy in those robes of hers.

"Isn't it a little too early to enter the American market now? It's not too late to do so after you've gained a firm foothold in Japan."

Senpai prodded my nose when she heard those silly and unnecessary words from me. "It's never too early. All we need to do is to try again with our new songs. America's a place where they care not about the good or the bad. Only the winners are remembered, while the losers are duly forgotten — that's what I like about that place. So I'll be heading overseas once more, hitching a ride with my cigars and pies and streaking across the plains beneath the moonlight as I transfer between buses — chasing after my American dream!"

There was not the slightest hint of depression in Senpai's smile.

Even though it was titled as a 'glamorous homecoming tour', feketerigó's record sales in America were far from encouraging. Still, Senpai is a revolutionary through and through, so it's pretty much impossible for her to give up standing on the peak of the world and settle for just Japan.

"But of course, I can consider changing the sequence if you're feeling lonely and want me to stay in Japan."

"It does feel a little lonely if it gets hard for us to meet up… but what do you mean by changing the sequence?"

"I planned to conquer the world before making babies with you, but I'm okay with swapping the sequence!"

As I held the glass of wine tightly in my hands, I retreated and leapt past the bed, making my way towards the side of the door.

"It took you that long to realize my motives despite coming to the hotel room by yourself in the middle of the night? You're as cute as ever!"

"U-Urm, Senpai… enough with …" the jokes — I shut my mouth before I could finish off the sentence. Unable to look into Senpai's eyes, I turned my back against her while holding the wine glass next to my chest.

That was not a joke from Senpai. The revolutionary of love never lies to herself, and neither will she lie to the world. She really has not change the slightest bit — she'll still cross the boundaries of my imagination with ease and spread her wings like she has always done.

"Relax, Comrade Namikaze. That was just a joke."

Right, one thing has changed though — she no longer addresses me as 'young man'. Not because I've became older, of course, but because she has finally seen me as her fellow comrade.

"Comrade Miyazono has just returned to Japan, hasn't she? I have no intention of seeing her depressed expressions!"

I turned myself towards Senpai and made my way back to the side of the bed.

"I'll lay my hands on you once I've obtained Comrade Miyazono's understanding," so it's with a term like that huh? I guess it'll be safer to find a seat as far away from her as possible.

"Are you keeping in touch with Kaori? I don't think the news have touched on her return just yet…"

"Not just that, I even met her at Houston."

"Eh?"

"You see, the bonds between us are just impossibly difficult to sever! My performances happened to be on the same day, so I brought Comrade Aihara along and nonchalantly sneaked into the hotel which Comrade Miyazono was staying in."

"Do not sneak into the hotel nonchalantly!" That's a crime!

"And the three of us talked till dawn!"

"… I'm quite envious of that…"

"Comrade Aihara and I had picked up quite a bit of information from our relentless attacks! So you tilt your face to the right when you kiss?"

"W-What? So you bombarded Kaori with questions like that!?"

"Nope. That was just me fishing information from you."

"What!?"

"You're as simple as ever! Questions like these are 50-50, so you should know it's just me making it up!"

"How should I know!? That isn't something people typically do!"

"Also, based on the statistics I've accumulated from my experiences, it seems like more people prefer tilting their face to the right!"

For how much longer will I be led by the nose by Senpai? Come to think of it…

"You've kissed enough to do statistics like that?"

"Yeah, but you're the only male I've ever kissed."

"Don't fabricate lies like that! I've never once kissed you!"

Senpai gave a laugh and rolled about on bed.

"Oh, we talked about stuff like that while we were chatting, and it seemed like she was actually getting really worried! She kept wondering about just how intimate we were back in Japan, and even said things like returning to Japan without Yoshiyuki after she was done with her tour. So what happened?"

"So you're the reason why she returned to Japan earlier…"

Still… I was really happy that Kaori returned to Japan earlier, and I even get to pick her up at the airport.

"And I heard she won't be leaving Japan any time soon? I see, so that's why you couldn't reject Yoshiyuki's request! Well I guess you do need to leave a good impression on your future father-in-law."

I was a little stunned when Senpai pulled us back on topic. Oh right, that's the reason why I gave Senpai the call in the first place.

"That's not really the reason why I agreed to his request… Moreover, we've already known each other for ages now, so why must I take to heart the impressions Yoshiyuki has on me?"

"It's okay if you're unaware of that!" Senpai laughed it off with a wave of her hand. "Do fill me in on what's going on then."

It felt like there's something deeper to Senpai's words, but it won't do for me to keep dancing along to her lead either. So I began explaining to her the Fire-thieving Moths sonata as well as Hiruzen Sarutobi's son, Asuma.

"A piece composed by Asuma's father huh… I see, so you're trying to get me to pull some strings?"

"Yeah. I remember there were plans to have him as the producer of feketerigó, right? So I'm wondering if you're still in contact with him…"

"The plans of Asuma being our producer was blown out of the water after we had a huge quarrel…"

"Eh… A huge quarrel?"

"The first time we met, Asuma said things like how he wants pretty graduates from the idol academy to join us as the bass and the keyboard… I don't think he had listened to our music prior to that. In any case, he was trying to force us to accept the plan to transform the band into a typical business unit. So I began rattling about how that idea was incredibly stupid, and I ended up pissing him off…"

But of course! What the hell did you think you were doing, saying stuff like that to a big- shot producer who's almost twenty years older than you? So… that means it's all just my wishful thinking?

"And after that, Asuma and I became drinking buddies."

"Oh well, I guess the only thing left is to locate Mom somehow— Ehhhhhh? What did you just say?"

Didn't you quarrel with him?

"Isn't there a saying which goes 'Great affection is often the cause of violent animosity'?"

"That only applies to close friends, doesn't it!?" You quarrelled with him on the very first meeting!

"Asuma's too busy to even clean his ass when he's done using the toilet, so I'm not too sure if I can get you to meet him, but I'll try and contact him anyway. I should do it within these two days."

"Thanks a lot, you're a great help."

The greatest assets a man can have is his contacts. I finally came to appreciate this fact only after I had entered the industry. Back when I was young, I'd use to think, "That's what makes us impure as we grow up gradually over the years!" But that's all in the past now.

"You don't have to thank me. You do know I'm not doing this for free, right?"

I was incredibly frightened when I saw the grin on Senpai's face. "Urm… well… I doubt I'll be getting much money off this…"

"I never said I wanted money! How about paying with your body instead?"

I could do nothing but run away when I heard that from Senpai. She was saying that while lying on the bed with only a robe on her. However, as I was retreating backwards in the direction of the door, it opened suddenly and I crashed out of the room.

"I'm back, Senpai! Sheesh, I had to go all the way to the convenience store right across the station to get some mint chocolate ice-cream since they didn't sell any around here— Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"It took you too damn long! You even walked over me as you entered the room, so why are you still surprised!?"

Chiaki was wearing a FC Barcelona jersey with plastic bags held in her hands, her eyes opened wide in surprise. She then pulled me up unwillingly.

"So what do you think you're doing here? Look at the time!"

"It's easier for him to assault us in the middle of the night!"

"Senpai! Please keep your mouth shut!" Before I was even done with my retort, the furious Chiaki had already gotten her hands on my collar. The next second, the world turned half a circle around me, followed by my back slamming hard against the ground.

"This hip sweep is for Kaori." Chiaki was already locking my arms with her limbs before I could even speak. "And this armlock is for me!"

"Ow ow ow ow it's gonna break it's gonna break!"

I could hear the frightening popping sounds from my joints while I explained everything to Chiaki with all my might.

"Why didn't you tell me about Naruto's visit?"

"At the very least, inform me about how you're sharing a room with Chiaki!"

"I won't be able to enjoy the sweet moments alone with Comrade Namikaze should I have told you beforehand! And I even sent you out deliberately just so I can do this, Comrade Aihara!"

"You're really terrible! Can you please treasure the only remaining band member?"

"Naruto, you're in no position to be saying that since you don't treasure Kaori at all!"

Huh? I-Is that so? But I do intend to treasure her properly…

"Isn't Kaori returning to Japan for the long-term? And she should've asked what your plans are for the future, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then why didn't you propose?"

I was stunned. Propose?

"Comrade Aihara, it isn't the best idea to just say something that important to him straight to his face, is it?"

Kagurazaka-senpai shook her head worryingly and sighed.

"But that stupid Naruto will never realize this for the rest of his life if I don't say it now! I'll be so sorry for Kaori."

"Because now's not the time!"

"Rubbish, it's already way too late. They've been going out for six years already!"

"They'll have to wait till the day when my worldwide revolution succeeds and I shatter this saddening and barbaric system in our civilized society — I'm referring to monogamy."

"We should be aiming for revolutions that are way more meaningful than that! How about inventing a totally transparent drum set where the audience can see the drummer in full view during the performance?"

"I'm looking at Comrade Aihara all the time even as I am facing the audience while we're on stage!"

"Thank you! I love you, Senpai!"

The two members of feketerigó were totally ignoring me as they began their nonsensical conversation. But I wasn't in the mood to listen to them.

"Senpai, Naruto looks really depressed!" Chiaki prodded my temple. "Premarital blues?"

"But they haven't decided on marriage yet!"

Marriage huh… so that's what Yoshiyuki meant with his words? Kaori's returning to Japan for the long-term, so that's the reason why Yoshiyuki asked me what I was planning to do in the future?

No, not just Yoshiyuki… Even Kaori mentioned stuff like that as well…

"Your expression's saying 'I finally understand now', you know?" Chiaki pulled her face towards mine.

"Mmm, yeah…"

"Well, I'll be nice and interpret it as both Naruto and Kaori being really busy… But from what I understand of Naruto, I doubt you've even thought about this before, right?"

As what you'll expect from a friend of over twenty years. You do know me well.

"So? Do you want to get married?"

"I don't know."

"You actually said you don't know!? You're just…"

"… Do I have to?"

"That's not the problem here!"

"May I voice the views of a typical person, however rare it may be from me?" Kagurazaka-senpai sat herself up and hugged Chiaki from behind.

"There's no point for you to get all heated up over this, yeah? This is the fatal difference between the sexes, a destiny that's carved deep into their chromosomes. Even in death, men will never understand how essential marriage is, so it's not because Comrade Namikaze's incredibly dense up there! However, that's not necessarily the case when it comes to other stuff."

"Really? You heard what Senpai said? That's great for you, Naruto!"

I don't quite understand how's that 'great'. Come to think about it, not only was Senpai not standing up for me, it felt like she's dissing me in a really roundabout way instead, wasn't she?

"In any case, you two should get married already! Only then can I wed Senpai in peace!"

Chiaki then chased me out of the room, and I left the hotel right after. It was already late at night, and I was blown about by the strong winds weaving through the towering buildings that stank of exhaust. I crossed the overhead bridge, making my way towards the Suidobashi station. It took me a while before I realized the last train had already left a long time ago.

While standing distractedly at the end of the queue for the taxi, I thought about what Senpai and Chiaki had said. I recalled Kaori's unhappy expression as she puffed her cheeks.

Marriage… me and Kaori? What does it mean… to be married? Visiting the parents of our other half, and introducing them at a restaurant—but Yoshiyuki and my parent already knew each other anyway. Then Kaori and I would get a house, where we'd live together. We'd move over… prepare for our wedding, send out invitation cards—we'd have to invite a lot of our friends. Was that all?

When I finally calmed down, I realized my true feelings. To be honest, it felt incredibly troublesome…

Two days later, Kagurazaka-senpai called me in the afternoon. I was at a studio in Shinjuku, splicing all the irritating samples into a tape loop. I mistook the ringtone as part of the sample, and it took me a while before I realized it was actually my phone.

 **"I got the appointment with Asuma for you. The meeting is… thirty minutes from now."**

"Wha…" I was rendered speechless for a moment, as the news had reached me very suddenly. Thirty minutes? It was incredibly noisy on the other side of the phone. I could hear the sounds of a train, so Senpai should be somewhere near a station or something.

 **"Sorry, I'm really busy too. I'm currently at the Nagoya station, and I have a rehearsal later."**

"Ah—Sorry for having you call despite your busy schedule."

 **"In any case, he's only free from two-thirty to three."**

"Urm, but… I'm also in the middle of work right now. This is just too sudden…"

In any case, it seemed like Asuma was chairing an audition at a certain studio in Shinjuku. Upon further questioning, I realized he was actually in the building I was in. What a lucky break.

 **"All the best to you. And also…"** Senpai continued on quickly. **"I am really interested in that sonata, if it actually does exist. I like Hiruzen Sarutobi as well!"**

Senpai was the same as ever. She was great at spurring people on without much effort. The audition was held in a huge studio in the basement. I did my best to finish my work within thirty minutes, then sprinted towards the lift. I brushed by several people with guitar cases on their backs as I made my way there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at studio C?"

One of the sound engineers whom I was acquainted with, saw me, so I hastily replied, "I'm looking for Asuma…" I ended up missing the control room, and to make matters worse, I stumbled straight into the main booth. I was dumbfounded when I saw rows and rows of guitar amplifiers, synthesizers and microphone stands. The thick soundproof door then shut itself behind me.

"Next! Eh? Where's his profile at? What's your name?"

A rough voice blared through the monitor speakers, causing me to turn towards the control room. I recognized Asuma Sarutobi right away. Despite having openly renounced his desire to perform on stage, he still emitted a dazzling aura that befit a main vocalist. It felt as though he could still easily attract enough fans to fill up the Nippon Budokan at any given time.

"Good afternoon, my name is Naruto Namikaze." I began introducing myself

"What are you gonna play? The keyboard? Play a rhythm track for him. Hey! Time's precious, so what are you standing there for? Don't you have the scores there?"

"R-Right…"

I stood before the power switch of the synthesizer and gazed at the chord chart in confusion. Accompanied by the demo track—which consisted of only the guitar, electric drums and vocals—I improvised a piece on the keyboard.

"Add in some harmony. Hum to the tune at the end of the song."

I did as I was told by Asuma, and leaned towards the microphone to hum the tune briefly. When I was done with my performance, his criticism came after a brief "che".

"That's some shitty technique! You should focus on singing and forget about the instruments! Let's continue… Huh? You're ending like this?"

"Ah… urm, pardon me!" I shouted in a hurry when I saw Asuma turn his head towards the music director to discuss something.

"I'm not here for the auditions. Kyouko Kagurazaka of feketerigó should have spoken to you about this. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'd like to speak with you for a while."

Asuma frowned and stared at me—it was almost like his gaze pierced the glass panel of the control room.

I was then made to wait outside for close to twenty minutes. I almost gave up, and thought of heading back to the studio to finish up my work but suddenly the door opened before my eyes. Asuma stepped into the corridor, nodded towards the higher-ups of the record company and spoke a few words. When he was done, he stepped past me.

"Ah, pardon me! I'm really sorry for interrupting, but I have an appointment with you…" Asuma clicked his tongue and shot me a glance as sharp as an owl's.

"I've already pretended to have forgetten about this, so can't you pretend to not have seen me?"

No way? What's with that unreasonable attitude of his? Having failed his pretense of missing my presence, Asuma resorted to childish tricks in an attempt to shake me off: there was the attempt where he tried to sneak away by asking me to get him a pack of cigarettes, or when he feigned a stomach ache and ran towards the elevator rather than the toilet. In the end, it seemed he had given up on trying to get away from me, as he finally sat down on the chair in the lounge.

"Sorry for making this demanding request, but I have something important to discuss with you."

"So what's up with Kushina? She used to follow me around, sniffing like a puppy all the time. Yet, not too long ago, she disappeared all of the sudden." Asuma lit a Marlboro as he said that.

"She said he was going to Poland, before disappearing without a trace."

"Oh? So you've followed her footsteps and walked the path of an irritating music journalist? I thought it was strange that Kyouko was acting all sugary sweet over the phone… Damn it!"

Looks like he really detests me, to the point that he'd burn me with his cigarette if given the chance to do so. What a pain… But time was running out, so I had no option but to get to the point as carefully as I could.

"You should know who Yoshiyuki and Professor Noburu Taki are… right? They were both students of Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi—can you please stop that!? It burns!"

He really did shove the cigarette butt in my direction. Are you a kid?

"What? So you're from the College of Music? I don't want to hear anything about my Pops, so scram!"

"Do you… hate your father… that much?"

"I said I have no intention of listening any further, didn't I?"

Asuma stood up and was about to leave, but I sprang up and blocked his path.

"I just hope you'll allow Professor Taki to handle the items of Mr. Sarutobi! He's currently working on the works of Hiruzen Sarutobi. You should have the key to the house in Meguro, right?"

"I have no intention of returning to that place, so god knows where I've left the keys! When we were working out the inheritance, the noble family and their opinions were a pain in the ass as well. I plan to raze that house down sometime soon, so stop mentioning that irritating family name! Pop's works are nothing more than just trash, stuff that'll be forgotten as time passes on! Are those geezers at the College of Music so crappy they have to sink their claws into the old stuff?"

With that said, Asuma began making his way towards the elevator, so I grabbed his shoulder on reflex. Noticing my intentions, he turned around with a savage expression on his face.

"… What do you think you're doing?"

"Well… pardon me, but…" I couldn't swallow what Asuma had said earlier. Classical music was not about sinking our hands into old stuff. "… I heard… the song you produced last month…"

Asuma's slightly-tanned and aged—but handsome—face cringed in skepticism. Behind him, his assistants and staff were all looking at us worriedly. But I continued on.

"The horn section during the huge finale—you took it from the main theme of Hiruzen Sarutobi's Yakushi Symphony. I've listened to the unreleased album—a portion of it anyway. It's unlikely that you'd use the theme in loops if you weren't paying respect to a certain someone, don't you think?"

A huge sound echoed throughout the basement studio. The guys around us shuddered at the same time.

An ashtray flew towards me, away from the desk Asuma had kicked with all his might. The ashtray smashed into the ground and broke into pieces. Under the fearful gaze of everyone, Asuma disappeared into the elevator. Everyone looked as if they had something to say, but none of them approached me. However, those words of mine—that were interrupted halfway—were still burning in my heart.

Music is not something that harasses someone endlessly. All it does is burn itself deep inside your soul, and remain there unforgotten. That's the power of music. Asuma should understand that as well, shouldn't he?

When I returned home that day, I put on my headphones and lay down beside my desk. I really regretted what I had done. What the heck was I doing? I actually pissed Asuma off. After learning what happened, a few of my friends offered me a few words of consolation, while others recommended I take a break from work and go on a spa holiday for a month. There was even a kind someone who introduced me to a writing gig for some ero magazine. I trudged back home in a depressed state, no thanks to all the heart-warming attacks I had received from everyone around me.

A long time had passed before I realized how late it was. My room was all dark, and it was

Kaori who came in to turn on the lights.

"Sorry, I came here without asking since you weren't picking up my calls." Kaori sat in seiza in front of the desk and lowered her head apologetically. "Ah… Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"Did something bad… happen at work?"

Eh? Was it that obvious?

"Because Ruto only listens to punk music when you're in a pinch!"

Explained Kaori, as she pointed at the CD case of Ramones. I didn't even notice that myself, only becoming aware of it when she pointed it out. Now that's embarrassing. It was as if I hadn't grown a single bit since high school. Actually, that does seem to be the case.

"Kaori, I…"

Suddenly, words of unease began leaking out of my mouth.

"I've pissed off an important person, so I may… not be able to receive any more jobs in the future. So…"

It wasn't the time to talk about marriage yet. My work was incredibly unstable, and I was such an immature brat.

I couldn't help but think about stuff like that, despite the fact that Kaori had said nothing about marrying me just yet. However, Kaori replied.

"It's okay. I'll be the breadwinner then."

"Eh? Ah, no… but… is that okay?"

So she's okay with me being a house husband? I wasn't too comfortable with that idea. Preparing meals for Kaori and sending her off to work… though, that wouldn't be too different from the way things were already.

"… Can't we let our relationship… stay the way it is?"

That was a pretty devastating sentence from me. Kaori's face reddened in an instant, but there was none of her usual harsh words. With her lips slightly trembling, she moved towards me while on her knees, and laid her cheeks on my thighs.

Her yellow hair slid into the space between my fingers. Even though I couldn't see her expression, I was still depressed by her refusal to look at me.

"Is my presence a bother to Ruto? Is it because there's nothing we can share between us?"

"W-What are you talking about? How can that be?"

Kaori lifted her misty eyes and glanced at me briefly, before lowering her head again, rubbing her cheeks against my thighs. We remained silent for a long time as we huddled up against each other.

Finally, I told her what had happened in the past few days. The request made by Yoshiyuki and Professor Taki, looking up Hiruzen Sarutobi and his son Asuma, and that fascinating sonata as well. Kaori lifted her head slowly and listened intently to what I had to say.

When I was done, I passed Kaori the photocopied scores Professor Taki gave me.

"… Can you play this for me?"

Kaori nodded, scanning through the notes on the score as she flipped the pages. She then murmured, "This may be a score for a duet."

I see, it might be so indeed. Regardless of the instruments used, the bass portion was lacking for a sonata. However, if it was a piece that required four hands—a piece that required two to play the piano at the same time—then it all made sense.

Kaori sat before the electric piano and flexed her fingers a little. She then placed the score on the music stand and began hitting the keys at a slow tempo.

The inflowing piano was especially frustrating to listen to. The fugue lacked a counterpart, so the tune was forced to move forward endlessly without resolving any of the tension. The endearing melody was brutally fleeting, as though it were a dream that one saw on and off in his shallow sleep, but couldn't remember the details of after waking up. Kaori initially played the piece with only her right hand, but later in the piece, she extended her left hand out. The finely segregated notes were turning into glittering particles of light.

Halfway into the piece, the performance suddenly stopped. It felt like I was being strangled.

"I can't, this is impossible to play."

I directed my eyes towards the score. She can't play it? Is it difficult even for Kaori

"I have absolutely no idea how the other half is written, so I have no clue how to play this portion either. That's why it is impossible to play."

I see. That was the sort of view you'd expect from a professional pianist. The portrayal of music isn't based solely on regurgitating what's written in the score. Now, I want to locate the complete score and listen to the piece in its entirety.

All of a sudden, a question appeared in my mind. For argument's sake, we'll assume this was a part… but why a part?

If we were talking about a symphony, it'd be typical to create separate parts—based on the full score—for the different instruments, as the full score would consist of way too many instruments and individual staves, and could probably only accommodate four bars worth of notes per page. That'd be impractical to use for rehearsals. However, for the sonata in this score… The modern definition of the term "sonata" is very different from what it used to mean—the current definition is used to describe a solo performance, or some light indoor music that employs a piano, as well as one or two other instruments. Therefore, using the full score shouldn't be too much of a hindrance. However, it was just as Kaori said, it was impossible to interpret the song fully without having seen the full score.

The problem is… with the way things are right now, the door to Asuma is slammed shut. Kagurazaka-senpai had kindly hooked me up to him, and yet…

I dropped onto my bed in exasperation. Kaori sat next to me on the side of the bed and stared at my face.

"… You're searching for the other parts of that piece, aren't you?"

"Yeah… but I'm out of options now. I guess the only reason Yoshiyuki asked for my assistance was because he thought I had some connections with Asuma."

Unexpectedly, Kaori put on a sad expression.

"I would love to play the piece if you can complete it."

I sat up quickly in shock.

"Why?"

"Why… because the completed work should be a pretty nice piece of music. I do like Hiruzen Sarutobi as well."

I was surprised by Kaori's words. She said the exact same thing as someone else.

"You're saying the exact same things Senpai did…"

Right after I said that, I realized I made a mistake. Kaori's yellow hair flinched.

"Kyouko? When did you meet up with Kyouko?"

"Eh? Ah… urm… right after I accepted this request, so… approximately two days ago?"

"They had just returned to Tokyo from Sapporo on that day, and they even held a concert at the Tokyo Dome that night. So how exactly did you manage to see her?"

Why do you know all the details? Are you keeping track of feketerigó's movement all the time?

"Urm… she made some time for me, and told me to meet her in her room at midnight."

"At midnight!? And in her room too?"

"Ah! Well… it wasn't just the two of us, of course! Chiaki was there too."

"Chiaki too!?"

Why the hell am I digging my grave deeper and deeper?

"Sorry! Well… It's not like I'm deliberately trying to hide it from you. It's just that I heard about the stuff that happened in Houston, so it's a little embarrassing to tell you what happened…"

"They even told you what happened in Houston!?"

Kaori's face was turning redder and redder, probably due to her recalling the sexual harassment Senpai committed against her back in Houston. She grabbed a pillow and began swinging it continuously at my face.

It was the sudden ringtone from my cellphone that saved me.

"Sorry… Kaori, wait! It's a call from the producer, so stop… shush."

I jumped away from my bed and ran next to the window before picking the call up.

"… Yes, it's me. No no, I'm not sleeping yet, so it's okay… Eh? Ah… yeah… right, right. About what happened in the afternoon, that was… I don't know how to put it… it's just… Eh? What? Asuma said that? I see… No no no, I'll accept the offer. Right… no no no, of course. Okay, see you."

Kaori was confused as she watched me end the call while nodding my head repeatedly.

"What happened? Did he really cut away all job offers from you?"

"Urm, not really—"

In all honesty, I couldn't quite believe the conversation I just had either. I could only stare at my phone in a daze.

"I was… offered a job. Asuma was the one who made the request."

It was just as Yoshiyuki had said when he asked me the question I scrambled to answer; I kept getting job offers that somehow came to me without me knowing why they did. The more popular job requests, though, were for my articles, samples, and music arrangement.

"Here are the sounds taken from the Chuo line; these are sounds from the Tokaido Shinkansen; and those are the sounds from a waterwheel cabin. Use the exhaust from the Harley as the bass, and Bartok's quartet as the background. Get me a loop running before eight!"

Right after I showed up at the studio, Asuma barked orders at me while pointing at the PC screen.

"Before eight?"

Does this guy here understand the amount of time required to fine-tune samples from non-musical instruments? And I pissed him off just yesterday, didn't I? Why's he seeking my service today? I was dying to ask these questions.

"Quit complaining! I'll pay you, so get your ass moving!"

Some of the audio engineers, as well as the artists who looked younger than me, flashed a wry smile in my direction. Seems like Asuma's unreasonable demands were not something new.

"Yes, I'll get to it right away."

I bowed, and did my best to put on a really apologetic expression as I sat myself down in front of the PC.

"Pardon me… but aren't you angry?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

I shrunk my neck.

"I brought you here to grant you the opportunity to apologize!"

That was so touching I was close to tears. For the next few hours, I was hounded by comments like, "That's not right" and "This won't do," coming from behind me, while also having my collar pulled from behind. I finally completed a rhythmic loop that consisted of the sounds of the trains, waterwheel, motorcycles and Bartok's quartet, all mashed up together. Who the hell came up with such a combination?

"Wow, Mr. Naruto's abilities are for real! We'll be depending on you for our next album as well, okay?"

After listening to my finished work, the lead vocalist—who was in his teens—exclaimed that passionately, as he came over to shake my hand. However— "I hope we can use the samples from the right-wing's propaganda vans, as well as the sirens from the American base, in our next project!" It's best you guys scrap that idea of yours, yeah?

That night, Asuma invited me to a pub in Shinjuku for a beer. To make things worse, it was just me and him alone. Silent films, from way back, played on the huge screen, while jazz, performed by a large ensemble, gently played on the stereos. It was quite a snazzy bar.

"Urm, well… thanks… a lot for today."

"What for?"

"Thanks for… offering me the job."

Asuma gave a hmmph as he allowed a shot of Bourbon to flow down his throat.

"You graduated from the College of Music?"

That was sudden.

"Nah, I only have high school qualifications."

"Really? So how'd you know about the alto clef then?"

"Cause you have to know how to read the orchestra scores when you're doing critiques… So that means Asuma can read the alto clef as well? That's surprising!"

Alto clef was not a musical notation that you'd learn about in typical music lessons in school. I gradually got used to it only when I began dictating the viola parts when I was adjusting different audio sources.

"I was forced to learn it by my Pops. He'd force me to sit in front of the piano when I was done with school, and he'd beat me up if I stop practicing, even just a little."

"Ah, I see…"

"Even before he forced me to learn the piano, he did the same to my Ma as well. My Ma had never touched the piano prior to knowing him! Pops got to know my Ma at the hospital when he was receiving treatment in France, though she was just a patient as well. I heard the geezers and hags from the Sarutobi family got into a huge quarrel with him since they opposed the marriage."

"Why… is that so?"

"Well, they'd nitpick about stuff like how my Ma was a foreigner, how her body was frail and how she couldn't ever conceive, stuff like that. Those are the kind of thoughts you'd come to expect from the moldy brains of those old people. Before, Pops had no intention of getting married, despite the fact he was past the age of forty, so the noble family had their eyes set on some suitable candidates, and even arranged for a few match-making sessions. Guess the family opposed the marriage 'cause all their efforts had gone to waste?"

That was just over ten years ago; such practices still existed back then… I guess, even to this very day, there are still families who are prissy about stuff like that.

"The reason Pops and Ma had me, and the reason Pops made her learn the piano, was so he could get approval from the family. Or at least, that's what my grandpa and grandma said."

Proof that she was essential to him, whether as his wife or his musical partner—but was it really necessary to get approval from his parents for stuff like that?

"Ma died when I was in elementary school, so it turned into a situation where _I_ was forced to sit before the piano. To that person, we were nothing but musical instruments."

I could say nothing in reply to that, so I took a gulp of the bitter cocktail instead.

However… if that was the case, then why did Asuma pay respect to the song composed by Hiruzen Sarutobi? Actually, let's not bring up that point just yet—why did Asuma step into the world of music in the first place?

Asuma downed his whiskey in a large gulp, and slammed the glass on the table.

"Do you enjoy taking the trains?"

Another question out of the blue. I turned around and stared at the side profile of Asuma's face, defined clearly by crisp lines.

"… Not really. I don't like the crowds."

"Me too. But if the sounds of the train were suitable for work, then you'd use them, right?"

I was speechless.

"So… You offered me a job just to tell me that?"

"How could that be!?" Asuma elbowed me in my side.

"You honestly have no clue, do you? You know what, I hate people like you as well— people who lack the brains, who are related to a bunch of people from the College of Music, and who just keep pushing themselves onto others. But I've decided to use you, since you're good with the synthesizers. That's all."

I see. That was incredibly depressing. I couldn't even let out a sigh.

"I know that what I'm doing is no different from my what Pops did. This is just disgusting." So, Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't love his wife and saw her only as a human instrument—that didn't sound right. It was just weird. His wife didn't even know how to play the piano before she met him, did she?

And things didn't make sense from Mrs. Sarutobi's perspective either. If things were as Asuma had said, then why did she cross the oceans to follow that man to Japan, and even decide to marry him? Moreover, all of the relatives in his family opposed the marriage, so why the insistence?

While I was pondering the issue, Kaori's depressed expression showed itself again and again in my head.

Why do people get married?

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **245** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

"Oh right, you know anything about Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, Mom?" Those are the first words I said to my mom Kushina Uzumaki- when she finally returned to Japan. "I didn't have the slightest clue about her. All I knew was that her name."

"Nope, I don't. His wife was already dead when I met Sensei. Asuma never talks about his mother either, right? The only option left is the relatives of the sensei family."

I sank deep into thought. During this period of time, Mom opened my fridge without my permission and downed a whole bottle of sake by herself. After yelling at her a few times, I finally made my request— To have her introduce me to the publisher of the music magazine.

I was busy with interviews the next week. The amount of information gathered was enough to get a book published. Professor Taki had agreed that the interviews could be used in other areas, so I compiled all the data and reorganized them for an exclusive column. Since the business card of a twenty-four-year-old music journalist hardly holds any weight, I had to get Mom to introduce me to an established music magazine publisher in order to facilitate my data gathering by investigating under the guise of interviews.

But of course, Hiruzen Sarutobi's parents are long gone from this world. As for his siblings… they were all visibly displeased when I visited them in a sharp suit, and none of them were willing to share much. Looks like Hiruzen Sarutobi had indeed cut off all ties with his family.

I received only one significant info from one of his relatives — Hiruzen Sarutobi has a relative named Shuzen, who is the boss of a small trading company.

"It has been a long time since I've visited the Sarutobi family, so my memories are vague in quite a number of areas."

I approached him at his office, and the grizzled but energetic Mr. Shuzen greeted me with a smile all the same despite my obtrusion.

"How should I say this… that family's a really suffocating bunch! My mother is the youngest daughter in the Sarutobi family, while my father comes from a really ordinary family. It's frightening whenever we paid a visit to the Sarutobi family. As for Hiruzen, he hardly visits his old home, so our relatives would go all out to talk bad about him whenever they gathered together."

"Was he really dissed… that badly?"

"Actually, the flak's directed more at his wife. The words used were really grating on the ears. I even heard talks about how she's not human."

I was speechless. It's creepy just how racist some can be.

"The talks became worse when she was pregnant with Asuma. Ooka-sama had even cried for several days and nights, thinking that Asuma may be a cursed child born into the family. It felt like we were watching a period drama, really. After that, my father learned his lesson and decided not to set foot onto the Sarutobi household ever again. In fact, we actually got closer to Hiruzen and his wife instead."

I gulped and swallowed the uncomfortable feeling down my throat.

"They said all that just because she is a foreigner?"

"Perhaps because she was ridden with illnesses? I had learned some French in school, so I chatted with her quite a bit — she had frequented the hospital ever since she was a child. Hiruzen brought her to Japan and even sent her to a famous hospital here. She felt guilty due to stuff like that, so she always said how things would be better if she wasn't around. Well, not like you can blame her for that…"

So she was that troubled by so many things huh…

A woman being all alone on foreign soil, shutting herself in her room all the time — her only consolation was in the shape of books from her motherland.

Despite my depressed feelings, questions continued to surface endlessly in my mind as I recorded the things said by Mr. Shuzen. It seemed like Hiruzen Sarutobi was the first one to sever ties with his family.

If so, then Asuma's view on things does not quite fit into the picture. That's because there's no reason for Hiruzen Sarutobi to force his wife to learn the piano to gain the approval of his family. If that's indeed true, then what's the actual reason behind it?

That night, I made an international call to Totsuka in France.

 **"It's rare of Ruto to give me a call, and in the end it's just to make a strange request:?"**

"Sorry… but there's no one else I can turn to."

 **"Whatever it is, I'll do it as long as it's a request from Ruto. However, how are you planning to return the favor?"**

"Urm… what would you like? Hmm… how about an article on the magazine about your album?"

 **"That won't be necessary. Oh, I'll be heading to Japan soon."**

"Eh? Really?"

 **"Are you happy?"**

"Of course I am! It's been a while since we last met!"

 **"I'm really happy too! The last time we met was November last year!"**

It's no surprise, since Totsuka is a really famous violinist who's way more busy than Kaori.

 **"Then I'll stay at Ruto's apartement when I'm in Japan. That will even things out."**

"Urm, but… my apartement is really tiny, you know? And I have no extra futons for guests as well."

"Then I'll just have to sleep with you! I mean, we used to do it all the time!"

Just once, okay!? How's that "all the time"? And we were still teenagers then! We'll definitely fall off the bed if we're to do that at our current age! In the end, I gave in to the strangely excited Totsuka and agreed to him staying at my home when he comes to Japan. Whatever. That's not really a huge price to pay.

I received Totsuka's answer at night on the following day.

 **"Sorry, I didn't find out anything. I mean, she was a patient decades ago, and there's no way they could give me an answer through the phone."**

"I guess…"

I asked Professor Taki for the hospital she stayed at when she was in France, and got Totsuka to checked it out for me. I was originally hoping for information on her family or her illnesses, things like that. It looks like that didn't work out too well.

"Right, urm…"

There was a moment of hesitation when I thought of a possibility, but I went ahead and asked anyway.

"That hospital… isn't a hospital for mental health, right? Urm, I'm referring to the quarantine wards."

 **"Nope. Why do you ask?"**

She was frequenting the hospital since she was young, and the Sarutobi family had made her out to be some kind of freak — these reasons caused me think in that direction even though there was no concrete reason to. But then again, I doubt she would have met Hiruzen Sarutobi if she was placed in a quarantine ward.

"It's a huge hospital with quite a bit of history to its name, and even has facilities catering towards long-term patient care. I think it's a place for patients with congenital diseases."

Patients with congenital diseases. So it is indeed some sort of disease that will draw strange looks from people huh? I hung up the phone after giving Totsuka a muffled thanks through the phone. The uncomfortable feeling remained stuck in my chest.

In order to research more on Hiruzen Sarutobi from a musical point of view, I decided to obtain help from Yoshiyukii in the procurement of information. However, the person to send two paper bags full of scores and information on Hiruzen's famous works was someone rather unexpected.

"I was about to pick the Mistress up, so I came over while making my way there. At the same time, I am here to check on the dire financial situation of Namikaze-sama, including the shabby condition of the place you are residing in."

A lady in a classy french maid outfit stacked the huge pile of documents before my door as she spoke in her usual polite and straightforward manner. That's Grayfia Izayoi, the head maid of the Miyazono family. It's been a while since I last saw her. It looked there was no change to her inexplicably stern personality as well as her serious attitude towards her work.

"You are not planning to live together with the Mistress in an apartment as tiny as this, are you? May I inquire as to your future plans concerning the place you will be living in?"

"Eh? Urm… w-what?" So even you're asking me stuff like this as well?

"Do you have no plans at all?"

She'll probably frighten the neighbors with a conversation like this so early in the morning, and that's doing it at my doorsteps to boot. But I don't think it's a good idea to invite her into the apartment as well… I still couldn't come up with an answer even after giving it some thought.

"Well… since we've not really looked that far into things…"

"I am about to freight the huge amount of the Mistress' personal items from Los Angeles back to Japan, so it will save me a lot of time if you can decide on the details of the marriage as well as the new place where you two will reside in."

Whoa! Why does it feel so real all of the sudden!?

"Urm… I do mean it when I say I'm not looking that far just yet. It's just as what you're seeing now, I'm not even sure how I should describe my current work; whether it's as a session musician or a magazine critic. Moreover, my income is not stable for now…"

"I am not sure if you have heard this before, but would you be interested in hearing how Maestro Yoshiyuki proposed to Madam as a reference?"

That was something unexpected coming from Grayfia, so I took a step out of the door, barefooted. Yoshiyukii was the one who proposed? I was quite interested, but at the same time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know more. If I'm not mistaken, Kaori's mother should be a Hungarian, and she used to be a professional pianist as well.

"Back then, even though the Maestro was just someone new in the scene and had only won one conducting contest under his belt, he proclaimed to his future wife while conducting as a guest conductor in Hungary, 'I may be conducting with a baton that wields little power for now, and therefore may not be worthy of your hands just yet; but just wait and see — in two years' time, I will definitely become a big-shot conductor and make even the famous and long-running orchestras bend to my whims willingly'."

"Oh really…"

So Yoshiyukii had his hot-blooded moments as well! Though that was pretty cocky of him.

"The following year, while the Maestro was doing a recording with the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra, he requested a recording of Liszt's Piano Concertos without the piano purely for personal reasons. Upon receiving the recordings, he gave them to Madam and said, 'You are the only one who's worthy of the solo'."

I was speechless. The Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra is not just a representative of Netherlands, but also one of the top orchestras in the world; and they actually accepted the demanding request made by Yoshiyuki. Then again, wait… based on what she had said earlier…

"… That… That can't be how he proposed, right?"

"Yes it is. I wonder if it is of any help to you?"

"Like hell it is!"

"Well then, please work harder so that you will become a man worthy of the Mistress, Namikaze-sama."

I was about to tear from that painstaking effort of hers.

I wasn't sure if it was due to Grayfia's encouragement, but my workload did increase. Following up what happened previously, Asuma introduced me to more and more jobs. I'm pretty thankful to him for that, but he would grab me for a drink throughout the night every time we were done with our work. He's someone who never gets drunk, so it's no wonder he and Kagurazaka-senpai are drinking buddies.

Thanks to Mom, I'm very used to handling drunkards. However, Asuma's the type who will never get drunk, so that made it harder for me to deal with. I thought about touching on Hiruzen Sarutobi casually when he was in a great mood after a few drinks, but he gave me a punch instead and said, "I said not to talk about my parents again!". His defense was perfect.

Even so, I continued to pursue the subject relentlessly. What I wanted to know most were the things about his mother.

"What has my Ma got to do with you? She was dead when I was still a young child, so I remembered nothing."

"Was this the piece she practiced on?"

I drew out the photocopy of Fire-thieving Moths from my pocket and spread it out on the table. Asuma frowned as he glanced at the notes on the score.

"I can't quite remember! But it's not a song that's as shallow as this."

"Will your father play the piano together with her, or perform a duet with her with another instrument?"

"My Pop's busy hitting my Ma, so how's that even possible?" I heaved a sigh and removed my palm off the scores.

Hiruzen may be a musician who has created plenty of works, but just like what Yoshiyuki had said, the works left by him are mostly focused on large-scale orchestra pieces or ensembles, and none of them were piano pieces. Therefore, I came up with the idea that the song might have been a special song dedicated to his wife — since it's a score which he carries about in his baton case all the time.

"Why are you so fixated on this? You're offered a large amount of cash by those at the college of music?"

"No, it's not about the money…"

I was unknowingly attracted by Hiruzen Sarutobi, and became interested in his wife as well. What sort of people were they? What were they thinking? Why were they willing to be wed to someone outside their country? I didn't know the answer to any of the questions. All I knew was, the incomplete flames in the Fire-thieving Moths sonata were still blazing.

Yes, it's that song. That inexplicable song which attracted my attention. And not just me, but Yoshiyuki, Professor Taki and even Kaori as well. We could not pry our eyes away precisely because it's in an incomplete state.

Being deep in thought, I was unaware of the fact that Asuma's hands had stopped as he was flipping through the scores. It took me a long time before I realized he had extinguished the cigarette in his left hand.

I finally snapped back to my senses when I heard the sound of the papers being crushed into a ball.

"Asuma-san? Wha—"

Beneath the scores were the interview reports I had collected and organized together. Asuma shot a fierce glance at the scribbles on the pages. He would crush the paper into a ball and throw them onto the ground each time he flipped a page over.

And it so happened that the contents were about the things Hiruzen Sarutobi's cousin, Mr. Shuzen, had said. The woman's not human, a cursed child is about to be born — I had written exactly what Mr. Shuzen had said. Shit, what the heck am I doing!?

"Ah, urm… That's… well…"

Asuma tore the whole report into two and stood up.

"What? What are you planning, investigating all the shitty details of my family? Are you trying to mock me?"

"That's not what I have in mind! I'm just trying to understand the thoughts of your parents…"

Asuma took out a ten-thousand yen note from his wallet and slammed it along with the bill onto the table. He then strode out of the bar. The staff and the customers were all fixing their eyes on me.

I slid down my chair and stretched my weak hands as I gently picked up the score as well as the tattered reports. I could taste nothing out of the lukewarm beer while regretting my carelessness.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **246** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

During the weekend, Kaori was finally able to make time and appeared before my door in the afternoon.

"Why have you prepared lunch already?" Asked Kaori furiously while carrying a shopping bag in her hands. The scent of beef stew, which I had began stewing since yesterday, was drifting from my kitchen to the door.

"Because you said you're coming. I thought it'll be great to get it ready so that you can enjoy it immediately."

You could just tell me on the phone that you'll be bringing some food over.

"You'll stop me if you knew I'm planning to cook!"

"Not only will I not do that, I'll even be delighted about it instead! Well then, I'll store the beef stew in the refrigerator."

As I said that, I gave Kaori control of the kitchen and watched her from behind with about twenty percent anticipation mixed with eighty percent uneasiness. I've always thought it is bliss to be able to watch a girl from behind as she is cooking, so I was planning to savor the sight in silence. However, I was forced to step in and stop her as she was about to reach for the sugar while she was preparing the potatoes.

Thirty minutes later, there were four large plates of Spanish omelette on the table, which translates to portions enough for eight. As Kaori and I stood side-by-side in the kitchen, I sneaked a glance at the side of her face.

She's not angry with what had happened recently, is she? Actually no, I did not make her angry — or rather, I had no intention to. I did not even reveal my thoughts to Kaori, and there's no way she'll be the one to initiate the talk.

I have zero idea on how I should be feeling while I am proposing, nor do I even know what marriage is all about. What was Dad thinking when he proposed to Mom? What sort of promises were he planning to make? How was it like for Hiruzen Sarutobi as well? While thinking about that, I nearly jumped out of my seat when I sent the omelette into my mouth. The insides of the omelette was all burnt, so the onions and garlic tasted bitter as a result.

"S-Stop! Eat this instead, Ruto!" Kaori pushed the plate of omelette which she fried last towards me.

Marriage.

Marriage huh… Will stuff like this happen every night after we're married? I was very worried… even though Kaori shouldn't have realized my uneasiness, the dining table was still shrouded by silence and a burnt smell. I originally wanted to ask Kaori the reason behind her sudden desire to cook, but then I recalled the words she had said some time ago.

 _"Is my presence a bother to Ruto? Is it because there's nothing we can share between us?"_

There's no need for her to worry about stuff like that! Why must she find a reason to be together with me? Across me, Kaori was mashing up the omelette with her spoon. She then looked towards me with a hesitant look. After a while, she finally spoke reluctantly.

"Urm… I…"

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm in no position to make any demands… seeing as because of how busy I am with work, we get little time to meet each other. But…"

Kaori's head was lowering bit by bit as she said that. Her words faded into a murmur, causing only a faint ripple on the surface of the beef stew.

Though I had no idea what Kaori was saying— But I could more or less understand her feelings. She's feeling incredibly uneasy. But why is that so? Am I not standing beside her just fine? It's not like I'll disappear and leave her all of a sudden!

Next day, Yoshiyuki called me early in the morning. While confirming the caller on the screen with my droopy eyes, I thought to myself: 'this guy relentlessly checks on Kaori whenever she stays at my house for the night, gotta hand it to him and say "It's been tough on you"'. Still, I picked up the call anyway. Kaori was already wide awake and practicing on the electric piano with a pair of headphones. Yoshiyuki's hapless voice came through.

"Professor Taki contacted me earlier. I was told that Professor Sarutobi's house will be demolished today. Do you know about this?"

"Eh!? What!?" I rolled off my bed. Kaori turned her head around and removed her headphones.

"The musical instruments which the College of Music had loaned to Professor Sarutobi were stored in his house, but all of them were sent back to the school yesterday. Professor Taki was surprised, so he contacted Asuma. That was when he heard about the demolition work."

"Just the musical instruments? What about the scores and other documents?"

"None. They'll be destroyed with the demolition. Professor Taki tried stopping Asuma, but Asuma told him off and refused to cooperate. Did you never hear him mention this?"

"Nope, never."

My sleepiness vanished in a flash. Kaori looked at me worriedly.

"I'll try asking Asuma. Mmm, okay."

I immediately dialed Asuma's number after ending the call, but no one picked up. Where on earth did he go? No wait, since the demolition is today, he might be overseeing the operation at the scene.

In any case, I've got to haul myself down to Hiruzen Sarutobi's house. I was about to rush out of my room after a quick wash-up, but when I was at the door something tugged at my belt from behind.

"I am coming along as well," said Kaori.

"What for?"

"Because I took a day off just to be together with Ruto, but… if you're not around…"

"Urm… You've no idea where I'm heading to, do you?"

"I'm still coming along regardless."

I stared into the ceiling while heaving a sigh. Tons of questions streaked through my mind — how should I explain to Asuma about Kaori if he were at the scene? What can Kaori do even if she's there with me? Will she slap me if I refuse? But then again, the insistent Kaori looked especially stunning.

"… You're not planning to head outdoors with your pajamas on, are you?"

"Ah! I'll… I'll prepare myself right away!"

As I walked out of the apartment and waited for Kaori at the door, I recalled the words My sister Naruko had once said. This is the fatal difference between the sexes, a destiny that's carved deep into their chromosomes — there's only one real example which I am aware of.

The time girls take to get themselves prepared is longer than anything a guy can imagine.

After boarding the Yamanote train, I began filling Kaori in on what was going on. In order to explain Asuma's sudden decision to demolish the house, I revealed the incident which happened to Asuma Mother' report. Kaori listened in silence with a stony expression on her face.

Is Kaori regretting her decision to follow me? However, as I was explaining everything to her, I was somehow really thankful for her presence. I think I'll probably explode if had to face the wreckage of what used to be Hiruzen Sarutobi's belongings alone.

It's a fifteen minute taxi trip when we descended the train at the Meguro station. We passed by a residential street illuminated by soft, filtered sunlight. The street consisted of bungalows and two-story buildings with spacious courtyards. The abrasive silhouette of the cranes and gravel trucks appeared before our eyes all of a sudden. Kaori and I quickly got off the taxi.

"I'm sorry, wait! Please wait!"

I gave a yell while standing next to the gatepost. The workers in their safety helmets turned around and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"This is the house of Mr. Hiruzen, isn't it?" I pointed in the direction of the tranquil Japanese-styled wooden bungalow.

"Yeah! What do you want?"

"There are plenty of important documents left in the house! I am a friend of the owner of this house!"

"You're talking about Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Yeah, that's right? He never came down here even once?"

"Why would he? We're here under the request of Mr. Asuma to demolish the house. It's our job to clear the stuff inside as well."

I fished out my phone and called Asuma once more. However, my ears were sadly greeted by the ringing tone and my sweat. What sort of bullshit is this!? You're planning to bury everything into the ashes in silence? And you're happy with that? You don't talk to your parents much, do you? There're plenty of fragments left by them in this very house, aren't there? The song which could not reach you just yet is currently echoing in this house, and yet you're planning to destroy everything just like that? When I regained my senses, I realized I had transformed my burning thoughts straight into words. The ringing tone was long gone, replaced by background noise along with a person's heavy breaths.

I stopped talking and transferred the phone to my left hand.

"… You're freaking noisy. What do you think you're doing, yelling into the phone like that?" Asuma spoke bluntly. However, I could detect a trace of wavering in his voice.

"I'm at Meguro right now."

My voice was getting increasingly agitated, but I tried my best to stop my voice from breaking.

"Please stop the demolition work right now! The house is still…"

"There's nothing left in the house! All that's left is trash. I've already returned the instruments back to the College, and I saw nothing about those scores which you're talking about. Anyway, Pops would burn away all the draft notes after he was done with his compositions."

"But that doesn't mean you can destroy everything just like that! There may be something valuable hidden inside…"

"There's none! I'm only interested in the works of Pops, and he has long released all the works which he was satisfied with. Whatever's left in the house are nothing more than paper scraps."

"There's still one! The sonata which I showed you before, the one which you had no memory of!"

"Who cares!"

And the call ended just like that. There was a pang of sorrow which almost severed my wrists, and surged its way into my heart. Just then, I heard a rough shout in my other ear. "— Hey! Miss! What do you think you're doing?"

Turning my head around, Kaori was stopped by two workers just as she was about to dash towards the bungalow by making her way through the gate and onto the courtyard.

"Please! Let me in! There's a very important score inside!"

I squeezed myself through the gate and sprinted towards Kaori. Why so reckless — but that thought of mine disappeared in a flash when I saw the side of her face. What the hell am I doing, still being all calm and collected? Now's the time to force our way through, isn't it?

"Please! I… I am a journalist of a music magazine!" I force my name card into the hands of the workers.

"Have you guys heard? A composer used to live in this house. There're still lots of unreleased, precious scores that are left in the house — it will be a huge loss if we can't retrieve them! So please, spare us some time to look for the scores!"

"It's not like we can do anything…"

"Yeah…"

The two workers exchanged looks with a disturbed expression. The few other guys gathered around them as well.

"Who on earth are you people?"

"How can we possibly allow you in just like that?"

"This is the house of Mr. Sarutobi, you know…"

"I've explained everything earlier…! We just want to look for a score, honest! So please!"

"Please! We have to find it at all costs!"

Upon seeing Kaori close to tears, the guys around us were beginning to show signs of hesitation as well. I myself could not believe what I saw. Why is Kaori giving her all in assisting me?

"Hey, you guys, that girl appeared on TV before, hasn't she?"

"Ah, yeah! That pianist?"

"So she's the one?"

A few whispers began to surface. I was incredibly grateful for Kaori's fame.

"Are the things you're looking for really in this house?"

The oldest, and who seemed to be the foreman among the lot, frowned as he popped the question. I couldn't answer him straight away. While staring at my toes, I decided to answer him truthfully.

"… Actually… we're not sure as well. But if we don't try…"

"We've lots of work to do as well. It's not like we have spare time to waste!"

"But…"

As I lifted my head, Kaori stepped forward in silence and stood before me. All she did was stare at the tanned face of the foreman without saying a word. And the first to break eye-contact… was the foreman.

"You've got thirty minutes."

My heart almost leapt out my mouth when I heard his mutter.

"Give it up if you can't find anything!"

The corridor facing the courtyard was filled with dust. The windows to the corridor were opened, leading me to wonder how long it has been since the house was vacated. The courtyard was filled with weeds, while the rocks along the sides of the walls were stained with dried moss. Kaori and I entered the house through one of the doors at the side and began our search. I wasn't sure if the house was stripped of its contents, or if there weren't much things around to begin with. Either way, there was nothing left in the kitchen and living room.

As we pulled aside the door deep in the left area of the main wing, we were greeted by bookshelves which filled up the four walls of the room, as well as a carved wooden arabesque box that was placed on the carpet. A bottle of ink was placed on the stand, though the tip of the pen that was in the bottle had already hardened due to the ink drying up. As we circled the room, we realized the wooden box was actually a reed organ instead, and it actually looked pretty old. Asuma, you're actually planning to destroy an instrument as precious as this? But now's not the time to be thinking about the organ just yet.

The smell of aged paper drifted towards me as I opened up the bookshelves. The spines were either in French, German or Italian. I drew them out to check on the contents — they were scores by Debussy, Ravel and Franck. Moving onto the shelving below, were works by Telemann and Buxtehude. All of them were scores that are easily available on the market. Even as the stacks of scores began accumulating on the wooden floor, I was still unable to find any handwritten stave notes or its related information. Were they really all discarded already?

But that song — that particular song should still exist somewhere out there. That's because it wasn't a piece he composed for mass release. It must be around here somewhere. I quickly flipped through each and every set of scores in an attempt to locate anything between the pages, but I only succeeded in stirring up the dust as the loosened pages fluttered their way to the floor. I then moved on tonanother bookshelf. There was nothing in the shelf other than scores that were kept neatly inside, and all it took was a look to confirm the fact that there were no notes or sticky memo stuck in between. Even so, I took them out anyway and roughly flipped through the pages all the same.

Is it really just wrong speculation on my part? Can that really be just a rough work and not a completed fugue? The multitude of words encased within the phrases, the unique piano notation — was it all just wishful conjectures by us? What about the counter-melody, dancing around the main theme like a group of illusory moths fluttering around a serene bonfire; was the boisterous scene of the oceans of the night we saw nothing more than an illusion?

Just then— Came the sounds of the piano.

I dropped the scores in my hand. As I lifted my head, I could feel the deep whispers coming into contact with my nose as they closed in and left. It's the sound of the piano. I heard things right.

Oh right, where's Kaori? She's not with me in this room?

It was only then that I began searching for Kaori, though my response was pretty damn slow. I rushed out of the study room, past the dusty corridor and towards the gushing source of the piano notes. I then pushed aside quite a few windows made of frosted glass and burst through the stinging, stale air.

The low corridor brought me to an isolated building. For some reason, the door was the only one of western style, and on it was a semi-circle scuttle which spread outwards. The gentle yet stubborn bass of the piano was flowing out of the slightly opened door. It felt like my warmth and heartbeat were sucked away by sounds as deep as the oceans, causing me to freeze on the spot.

I slid my body quietly through the door into the room. The room had a faint disinfectant smell, and there was a bed next to the wall. The sun shone into the room through slits of the curtains. There was a dressing table painted in white, a small bookshelf next to a cabinet filled with medicine bottles and the covers of scores, an upright piano, and the yellow hair that was swaying before the piano.

For a moment, I forgot to breathe.

Kaori's left hand was dancing above the keyboard. A few sheer pieces of paper were placed on top of the piano music rack, and it looked as if they were formed by pressing flat the cold, misty breaths which appear in a winter's early morn. It's a two-staff score. Looking through the scores, the surface of the piano was like the night sky, while the four notations were shining like the stars. And that's non other than — A major chord.

But of course, I knew that much even without looking at the score. I could almost see the flock of moths fluttering above the sounds of the ocean waves summoned by Kaori.

I tried my hardest to suppress my footsteps and approach Kaori as gently as I could. She stopped playing and turned around to look at me. From the looks of her eyes, it felt like she was in a trance; it's as though her soul had left her body.

"… So you've found it."

Kaori nodded to my gentle words.

"Did you bring the score along with you?"

I took out a few pieces of folded paper from my pocket in response to her question. That was when I noticed something — despite his agitation, all Asuma tore were the investigation reports. He did not destroy the scores that were placed on top. Is it because that deep within him… he knew the score was something of huge importance?

Kaori took the scores and laid them on top of the keyboard, while I looked from behind her.

"Piano four hands… No, there's way too much overlap in the music range. So it should be a piano duet?"

Kaori shook her head.

"No. It is a solo."

My eyes were fixed onto her beautifully shaped ears.

"How can you tell?"

"It is obvious from the score."

She took the photocopied score and clipped them behind the scores placed on the stand. I was stunned. What Kaori found were actually scores that were written on pieces of tracing paper. The treble clef against the treble clef, the bass clef overlapping the other bass clef. The words and song were silently mashing up together as one.

I held my breath. The incredibly sheer tracing paper merged the two scores together as one, and the A major piano sonata had thus formed right before me amidst the night sky. Kaori's right, this is indeed a solo piece. It's pretty obvious from the elegant notes on the scores. My intuition turned into confirmation when we reached the final page. Also, located at the end of the score was a word written before the "ensemble".

 _toujours ensemble_

Kaori and I had no idea what the phrase meant. All we knew was, it wasn't musical terminology. If it's not a message from a musician, then it must be a personal message from Hiruzen Sarutobi.

When she was done stacking the eight pieces of scores together and reading through the composition briefly, Kaori placed her delicate fingers onto the keyboard once more. The fluttering moths reappeared above the surface of the ocean yet again. It felt like I was getting sucked into the gentle and endless night once more.

Why did Hiruzen Sarutobi choose to split the piano sonata into two? Why not grant it freedom to soar in the broad skies instead of locking up half of its wings in the room filled with the memories of his wife? The reason for that… it felt like I could almost reach it, but it was still not quite within my grasp.

The stuff he was trying to hide, the things he was trying to protect, what he was trying to retain—The sounds of the piano were severed all of a sudden. I surfaced myself from within the ocean in the night and made my way to the shores. I found Kaori looking at me with a sorrowful expression in her eyes.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I cannot play on… any further."

"Why?" This just feels like I was being abandoned in a dried-up coral desert all of a sudden.

"It is technically impossible to do so."

Kaori pressed her hands hard onto the overlapping scores, against the stand.

"I originally thought the lowest pitch of the scattered chords can be played with the assistance of the left hand, but right here — it's a continuous stretch of octaves. It is quite impossible to play despite my repeated attempts."

My eyes were once again fixed on the hazy trebles of the score. Located above the moths which were fluttering along the fringes of the flames, was a clue formed by the various memories and words.

The two who met at a hospital in a foreign land; the wife who was claimed to be 'inhuman'; the two parts of the hidden score; the piano sonata which could not be played, even by Kaori — the answer lurks deep in the darkness.

There was a squeak from the door behind us, causing Kaori and I to turn our heads around at the same time. A few coughs were heard — I could see a few workers in their overalls and helmets freezing in their spot. They lowered their gaze when they noticed my and Kaori's gaze.

I lowered my head and apologized immediately when I saw the time on my cellphone.

"We are terribly sorry, it's way past our agreed time…"

"Urm… it's okay. Just a few minutes late."

"You're not gonna play on?"

"The song's not over yet, is it?"

Kaori and I exchanged looks.

It is impossible to play for now — the tiny room was filled with a regrettable, but at the same time assured atmosphere when Kaori murmured her answer apologetically.

"… So you guys… found what you want?" Asked the foreman in all seriousness.

Kaori nodded and hugged the stack of scores before her chest.

"Just those few pieces of paper? You're not gonna bring these things here away?" The foreman walked towards the bookshelf and pulled out a few books randomly.

I leaned my body in his direction in surprise. The aged and thick cover of the book was stamped with the word 'Seiyoudou'. It's the name of the bookstore where Hiruzen Sarutobi's cousin, Shuzen, was tasked to picked up a few books from.

I took the book from the foreman and flipped through the pages. The French I knew was limited to musical terminologies, so there was no way I could understand the contents. However, I could still make out a bit of what I was reading based on the diagrams. The content was on music theory and piano playing, as well as how to play in an orchestral setting.

A French book purchased and kept by Hiruzen Sarutobi wife— upon confirming each and every spine found in the bookshelf, I realized they were all books related to music.

I spewed out the breathe that was held in my chest and returned the book back to the shelf.

"You okay with leaving them here?" whispered the foreman. "We'll take it as you throwing them away if you're gonna leave them here."

I shook my head weakly.

"… Those scores… are more than enough."

I turned my head around and gave a nod to the uneasy Kaori.

I had finally understood everything — the thoughts of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜ** **247** **ஜ** **_**

 **.**

During the weekend, I managed to catch Asuma at the elevator next to the entrance of the record building. It was evening then.

"… You again?"

Asuma was wearing a pair of high-profile orange shade. I almost hastily retreated at the sight of him. Just as the door of the elevator opened to the bell, I circled Asuma from his back and blocked his path.

"I've no desire to see you. You're always sticking your nose around! It's best you disappear from my sight, you bastard, or I'll make sure you can't survive in the music industry anymore!"

"I am not making any request to you. I just hope you can listen to this."

I fished out a portable recorder from my pocket. Asuma opened his mouth, but then froze on the spot when he heard the piano melody that was flowing out from the recorder.

That was not the incomplete half which I showed him back then, but the completed A major piano sonata created by the overlapping of multiple recordings, all played by Kaori's 'mercury fingers' — Sonatepour deux. The frowning Asuma tried to reach his finger for the button to open the doors of the unmoving elevator.

"Please listen to it until the end!"

I moved my body to obstruct Asuma's hand, but he grabbed me by my collar instead. He slammed me against the buttons, and the floor beneath us began to rise. Kaori's piano began pacing into the serene development in E-major, as though it were responding to the movement of the elevator. Asuma's eyes were gradually losing their warmth behind his orange glasses.

Then, the first theme of the fugue finally returned, together with strings of fragmented stars above it.

What followed after is the part where Kaori failed to play solo even with her sublime skills. As Asuma shut his eyes, I could feel the strength gradually seeping away from his hands.

The double fugue spiralled repeatedly amid the drizzling rain of the shrill vibrato. The instant where the sonata was sucked clean by the finishing chord, it just felt like my hand and the recorder in it were about to melt and crash to the ground.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor. The elevator probably stopped somewhere in between, but Asuma and I were both too spell-bound by the piano sonata to notice anything.

As the strength left my knees, I leaned my back against a corner and slumped to the floor. As for Asuma, he pressed the open button and stepped past me into the hallway. I hastily picked up the ice cold recorder, hugged it in my chest and gave chase. I finally caught up with him at a staircase devoid of people.

"You should… have remembered it by now, right?"

My question landed on Asuma's back, who was beneath the faint green glow of the emergency exit sign.

"Remember what?"

"The song… played by your mother… should be this song, shouldn't it?"

"… So it is, but so what?"

"Please, just answer me this once. Did your mother play this song alone?"

Asuma shot a fierce glare at me through his sunglasses as he frowned and grunted. My shoulders were slammed by an unpleasant click of his tongue. He then prepared for his descent down the stairs.

"So what? There's no way she won't know how to play, seeing how Pops forced her to."

It felt like there was something jammed up in my chest, which resulted in me being half a step late in my chase for Asuma.

That's right. That's the answer — the truth hidden beneath Hiruzen Sarutobi's piano sonata in A major.

And I am about to reveal the secret right now — but would that be a correct move or not? I wasn't too sure. Either way, I pulled out the score from my pocket and spread them out before the eyes of Asuma, blocking his path in the process. That was the completed score — the score created by overlapping the parts together.

I evade Asuma's swatting arm and point to the last page of the score.

"Please take a look at this. There are five voices to the fugue at the coda, and the thrills are repeating on and on. Since the left hand is stuck to playing the octaves, that means the middle ranges will have to be played by the thumb, index and middle finger of the right hand — but that's impossible, because there's just not enough fingers to do so."

Asuma stopped in his tracks. The colors in his eyes had all but vanished at that point.

"There is only one person who can play this sonata, your mother. I am not sure if you know this or not, and this is just conjecture on my part. There's no concrete proof, but I can't think of any possibility other than this — your mother probably suffers from polydactyly."

I continued my words despite the contorted expression on Asuma's face due to his confusion.

"I think there's probably an extra finger around the fourth or baby finger on her right hand. It's a congenital disorder… though that's not quite the correct term. Since she's able to play the piano with it, it must mean that the finger is fully developed. However, the discrimination from others was still there. The Sarutobi family was probably very persistent about insignificant details like that. In order to stand against their discrimination, your father cut off all ties with his family."

"What bullshit are you talking about!?"

My words were interrupted by the deep, hoarse voice of Asuma.

"If what you say is true… then Pops is really someone… who treats my Ma as a human instrument, isn't he? Forcing someone without any musical background to play the piano…"

"That's not it! Do you still remember who Mr. Shuzen is? He's the cousin of your father. I heard this from him, that your mother had purchased plenty of books on the piano and music, and she even read orchestra music theory! There's no way she'd do things like that if she's forced to play the piano! She must have done it because she wanted to respond to her husband's music…"

"So what!?" roared Asuma, his neck red from anger. "So Pops got all complacent and deliberately wrote something which can't be played by a normal person for her? That guy's brain is filled with only music, and that's the reason he brought my Ma all the way from France to Japan! He's just human trash!"

I shoved the first page of the score right before Asuma's eyes.

"If that's the case, then he should have released this work way earlier, shouldn't he? Why go through the huge trouble of splitting the score into two to hide it, despite it being such a wonderful composition? The score for the right hand was kept in your mother's room all this time, while the score for the left was placed in the baton case of your father, which he carried with him all the time. You should understand what this means, shouldn't you? Here, look at the title." With a force strong enough to pierce through the papers, I pointed my finger towards the 'Sonate pour deux' located somewhere near the title.

Professor Taki said it probably meant a sonata duet, but he was wrong. This is definitely a solo, and Kaori proved that. That was why, right now, I can be very certain of what it meant.

"It's a sonata written for two. In other words, it's a sonata which existed solely for the couple."

Hiruzen Sarutobi had written the piece solely for his dear wife, who came to a place far away from home; who was filled with unease, not knowing if she should stay right by the side of her dearest one.

To create a reason for her to stay by his side.

And to create a place where she belongs. Something which is meaningful only with her existence.

As for her, she probably played that song for one person alone — for her husband. Years pass by, and the two are no longer around. To be honest, I'm not too sure if I'm doing the right thing by awakening this song from the debris and ashes.

However, if we must find someone to accept the song, then there's probably only one person who has that right.

Asuma brushed my shoulders aside and headed towards the bend, so I hastily shoved the bundled score into his chest. With his back facing me, Asuma removed his sunglasses, his footsteps gradually went downwards and faded into the darkness.

The only thing I could hear were the sounds of my heartbeats and my painful breaths. A sense of helplessness came surging through my body. I gripped hard onto the recorder in order to endure the discomfort.

Is this all just me… poking my nose into something which I shouldn't have? There is no real need to convey the fragments of truth to others since it will only bring with it pain. And even if I did convey it to someone, it only means I've gathered all the pain into a single container.

But did I convey it successfully?

I could only hope it managed to move Asuma's heart, even if just a little. Not by my powerless words, but by the sonata which Kaori had summoned for my sake.

Pressing the portable recorder right onto my chest once again, I reaffirmed my feelings once more before I opened the door of the staircase. The bells of the elevator; the chatters and footsteps of the commuters — as I was surrounded by the sounds of reality once more, the prickling sounds of life awakened a sense of nostalgia within me.

That night, I made a call to Kaori. Right when I said the words "I'd love to see you tonight", I was greeted by a bunch of strange noises from her side. It sounded like she knocked into something, or perhaps that was the dissonances from her piano? But why the huge surprise?

"W-Why?"

"Why are you asking… why?" — I was close to asking her that, but I reflected on myself a little. Come to think of it, I do rarely say stuff like that to Kaori. It has always been her coming over to my house whenever she can find the time to.

"I wish to see you right now. Are you in a rehearsal? Tomorrow's the start of your solo tour, isn't it?"

"Mmm… it is. P-Please hold on! I will ask my manager!"

"Ah— It's okay. If you're really tight on time…"

"I will definitely find time!"

Then a flurry of steps, followed by Kaori's conversation with someone else. So… she actually didn't hang up the phone? Oh, whatever.

And it seemed like she had barely managed to squeeze out some time for me. I thus made my way to the music hall to meet Kaori.

"What's… with you today?"

Kaori, who was sitting alone before a majestic grand piano in the middle of the soundproof practice room, seemed to be a little fidgety. She was rehearsing with the actual costume for the performance (something very common for the easily nervous Kaori), the pale pink dress with its neckline right down to the shoulder made Kaori look especially cute. That just made me feel even more remorseful than ever. To think she was that surprised just from me wanting to meet her. Sorry for being a man who doesn't usually show his affection.

"It's nothing really… Urm, just something minor…"

Even so, I had no idea how I should get the ball rolling, so I ended up talking about the things related to Hiruzen Sarutobi's piano sonata. There was a brief moment when Kaori was putting on a really disappointed and obvious 'so you came all the way here just to tell me this?' expression on her face, but in the end, she was quite interested in the developments as well. She even asked a few questions of her own.

"So the piano sonata will not be included in Hiruzen Sarutobi's documentary?"

"Mmm, Professor Taki mentioned specifically it won't."

That's because it's a song which belongs only to the Sarutobi couple. As for the handwritten score by Hiruzen Sarutobi, I actually handed them to Asuma without any prior consultation from anyone else due to a brief moment of fervor in me. Thank goodness Professor Taki was understanding on that matter.

"So you do not have the score with you? I cannot memorize it just by playing it once. I was originally planning to play the whole song by skipping a few notes…" Kaori pouted. Looks like she's really in love with the song. Well, so am I.

"I've copied it beforehand! The reason I came here was so that I can pass it to you!"

I passed the score, together with the clear folder, to Kaori. Despite her murmuring something like, "Just for this?", she went back to her seat all the same and opened the scores. Prior to handing the score to Asuma, I had already scanned a copy of the song. The score which I passed to Kaori was created after skipping and rearranging a few notes in the original.

"I've worked really hard to rearrange this. I may be an incompetent composer, but simple stuff like this shouldn't be too difficult for me."

Kaori spent a few minutes to read through the score carefully. She then heaved a sigh to soothe her nervousness. Next, she lifted her two hands — her fingers began dancing on the black and white keys.

Even though there were just a few notes that were changed, Kaori's playing style was way different from the one she had when she was playing for the multiple recordings used in Asuma's version. It was as though she were counting each and very ripple on the surface of the ocean, allowing the moths to rest on her fingertips before she sent them off towards greater heights.

This is not a song which exists for me, and neither was it for Kaori. However, the only thing I wanted to do right now was to engross myself in the music.

The flock of fluttering, shining moths had finally reached the end of the story, disappearing without a trace in an instant. Then there's the two words which I had copied straight from the original, overlapped score.

 _"toujours ensemble"_

"So… what exactly do these two words mean?" asked Kaori as she lifted her head to look at me.

"Mmm, it's actually not a musical term. You see…"

Kaori's eyes widened when she saw what I had taken out of my pocket. It was a platinum ring with a calm shimmer, and the inner side of the ring was carved with the words 'toujours ensemble'.

"It's a phrase commonly used during a proposal. There're lots of different styles of carved rings, so it took me quite some time to decide on one!"

Her gray-eyes eyes were wavering between my face and the ring. Kaori's eyes were getting wetter and wetter; her lips were trembling. I held onto her right hand so as to share her trembles as well. For a painfully long period of time, we were just communicating with each other through our eyes. Finally, Kaori timidly lifted her ring finger ever so slightly.

I could feel a blazing pulse when I slotted the ring onto her finger.

"Urm… well…" I couldn't even speak properly. My chest was burning all the way to my neck. "Actually… my real reason in meeting you today is to give you this. I did my homework, and it seems like Europeans wear their wedding ring on their right hand. Since Kaori's half-Hungarian, it should be this hand all right. And then…"

"W-Why do you know the size of my finger?"

Why is she asking something so insignificant at a time like this — is it because of the mess of emotions she's experiencing right now? Then again, why am I thinking about such stuff calmly at a time like this!?

"I measured it in secret when you were asleep. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"D-Dummy!"

As Kaori was about to lower her head once more, I bent downwards and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Sorry for making you worry about so many things. I will do my best not to make you feel uneasy ever again. So… please marry me."

My proposal landed onto the back of Kaori's hands. What followed were drops of tears.

Kaori… is crying?

I was planning to look from below, but Kaori turned her face away instead.

"Sorry… Urm… Did I shock you?"

"… I am fine."

"But… w-why are you crying then…?"

"You idiot!"

Kaori stood up. Her tears fell onto my face.

"I am crying because I am happy! Why can't you even understand something as simple as that!?"

"Ah… S-Sorry."

I tried to stand myself up with the help of the music stand, but it ended up with me scattering the scores onto the floor instead.

"Whoa! I'm sorry…"

I picked up the scores in a frenzy, but Kaori tapped me lightly on my shoulder instead.

"It's okay! Just get out for a moment, and don't come back till I say you can!"

"Eh? W-Why?"

Kaori kept pushing me from behind till I was at the door of the practice room.

"B-Because… my face is in a mess right now! My eyes are swollen, my make-up is all messed up, so… Just get out for now!"

Despite her saying that, Kaori hugged my shoulders as I was about to open the door. She planted her warm and wet cheek tightly against my back.

Her murmurs did not reach my ears; instead, they were conveyed straight to my heart. Once I was on the corridor, I shut the door of the room and immersed myself in the heat emitted by my earlobes, my neck and my fingertips. Which of these were from my body?

And which of these were the warmth from Kaori's body? I can't tell. Shit, I can't stop my heart from thumping wildly. If there's a microphone and a bass around here, I'll probably transform back to when I was sixteen and begin to yell away all the heat I'm experiencing.

But I am twenty-four right now. It may be late, but I have gradually come into grasps with many important things. And what I have learned today is this—Our tears are the most beautiful when we are happy.

I opened up the score of the piano sonata in A major, which was in my hands all this while, and flipped to the last page. I then gently caressed the final phrase written in the song.

" _Together forever_ — _toujours ensemble_ ".

Those were the words Hiruzen Sarutobi gifted the woman he love when she left the hospital and crossed the oceans to arrive at a foreign country far away from home.

It's natural to feel uneasy when you are at foreign place where your only dependence is your lover. The fear will reside deep in everyone's heart. That's the reason why we make an oath. Swearing to be together, swearing to become the place where the other lives in.

The revolutionary of love used to say this — words alone can't touch the hearts of others. That's the reason why we need to make a powerful oath. Now I finally understand — the reason Hiruzen Sarutobi created the piano sonata.

It's all just so he can convey this message deep into the heart of his loved ones —you are essential to me.

There're plenty of ways to go about doing this. Composers and conductors can seal the promise with a powerful imprint named music. But it's not the gift that is important, nor does one really have to think deep about what to give. So long as you convey the message of 'staying together forever'; as long as you can decisively come up with a promise which will eliminate all traces of loneliness and uneasiness, that's more than enough. That's why I've resorted to an ancient practice, to allow my blood to speak in my stead. To bind her heart as well as the finger that is linked to it with a ring formed by my words, and convey my promise to Kaori.

A vibration from the cellphone in my pocket. It's a message from Naruko **"I'll return home tomorrow."**

I see… so we'll get to see each other tomorrow! Ever since Naruko decide went to Europe and become famous supermodel now, we rarely see each other.

Naruko should probably be the first person I'll break the news about me and Kaori right now.

After dialing her number, she picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello, Naruko?"

"Naruto? Ah, I just happened wanted to call you now! Listen Naruto, when I return to Japan can you accompany me to Akiba? There's a Madoka's new merchandise! Magical ring that I want to buy it~!. Rias and Ruri said they were…"

I temporarily pulled the cellphone about thirty centimeters away from my ears and waited till my sister was tired of chattering before I spoke, "… Naruko. There's something I have to tell you…"

I wonder what will be the expression on her face? I can't wait.

"Kaori and I… We're getting married."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kaori Miyazono**_

My own eyes flew open. I lay shivering and gasping in the futon for several minutes, trying to break free of the nightmare.

When I was fully back to the reality of Ruto messy, familiar room, I was a little annoyed with myself. What a dream to have the night before my wedding! That's what I got for listening Kyouko stupid stories in the middle of the night.

Eager to shake off the nightmare, I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen long before I needed to. First I cleaned the already tidy rooms, and then when Ruto was up I made him pancakes. I was much too keyed up to have any interest in eating breakfast myself - I sat bouncing in my seat while he ate.

"Ruto, you're picking up Grandpa Hashirama at three o'clock," I reminded him.

"Geez, I don't have that much to do today besides bring gramp, Kaori. I'm not likely to forget my only job."

"That's not your only job, dummy. You also have to be dressed and presentable."

Ruto scowled into his cereal bowl and muttered the words "monkey suit" under his breath.

"You think you have it bad," I said, grimacing as I rise.

"Naruko-chan will be working on me all day long." Ruto nodded thoughtfully, conceding that he did have the lesser ordeal.

Afternoon Naruko come to Pick me.

"Hey, Kaori-chan!" Naruko appraised me as I got into her car.

"Oh, hell, look at your eyes!" She tasked in reproach. "What did you do? Stay up all night?"

"Almost."

She frowned.

"Kaori-chan, I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, you might have taken better care of my raw material."

"I don't care about my look. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say "I will' at the right part, and then Ruto will make his escape."

She giggled. "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close, Kaori-chan."

"Thanks."

"You're all packed and ready?"

"Naruko-chan, I wish you would let me pack my own things!"

"It would have given too much away."

"And denied you an opportunity to shop."

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours… it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes." I glared groggily out the windshield until we were almost to the house.

"Is Ruto back yet?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way."

I snorted. "Traditional!"

"Okay, aside from the bride and groom."

"You know he's already peeked."

"Oh no - that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not mention about it when he's around."

"Well, I see you got to reuse your birthday party decorations."

"Waste not, want not. Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time." She pulled into the garage north of Namikaze family mansion.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" I protested.

"Since Mom put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs."

Naruko clapped her hand over my eyes before she let me inside the kitchen. I was immediately assailed by the scent.

"What is that?" I wondered as she guided me into the house.

"Is it too much?" Naruko's voice was abruptly worried. "I hope I got it right."

"It smells wonderful!" I assured her - almost intoxicating, but not at all overwhelming, the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless. "Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else - am I right?"

"Very good, Kaori-chan. You only missed the freesia and the roses."

Naruko didn't uncover my eyes until we were in her bathroom. I stared at the long counter, covered in all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon, and began to feel my sleepless night.

"Is this really necessary?"

Naruko pushed me down into a low pink chair. "Of Course!"

"Alright," I muttered weakly. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, hoping I'd be able to nap through it. I did drift in and out a little bit while she masked, buffed, and polished every surface of my body.

It was after lunchtime when Karin glided past the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown.

"Naruko, they're back," Karin said.

Ruto was home.

"Keep him out of here!" Naruko said.

"He won't cross you today," Karin reassured her. "He values his life too much. Oba-chan's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do Kaori-chan hair."

"Sure," Naruko said easily. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath."

Karin hands started combing through my hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Karin's hands replaced hers, shaping my hair with a feather-light touch. Naruko moved back to my face.

Once Karin received Naruko's commendation on my hair, she was sent off to retrieve my dress and then to locate Menma, who had been dispatched to pick up Papa. Downstairs, I could faintly hear the door opening and closing over and over. Voices began to float up to us.

Naruko made me stand so that she could ease the dress over my hair and makeup. My knees shook so badly as she fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor.

"Deep breaths, Kaori-chan." Naruko said. "And try to relax a little. You're going to sweat off your new face."

I gave her the best sarcastic expression I could manage. "I'll get right on that."

"I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for ten minutes?"

"Urn… maybe?"

Naruko rolled her eyes and darted out the door.

I concentrated on my breathing, counting each movement of my lungs, and stared at the patterns that the bathroom light made on the shiny fabric of my skirt. I was nervous to look in the mirror - afraid the image of myself in the wedding dress would send me over the edge into a full-scale panic attack.

Naruko was back before I had taken three hundred breaths, in a dress that flowed down her slender body like a silvery waterfall.

"Naruko-chan , wow! you look beautiful."

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

Naruko stepped up and quickly slid both combs into my hair under the edge of the thick braids.

"That's something old and something blue,"Naruko mused, taking a few steps back to admire me. "And your dress is new… so here - "

She flicked something at me. I held my hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Naruko told me.

I blushed.

"There," Naruko said with satisfaction. "A little color, that's all you needed. You are officially perfect, Kaori-chan."

Naruko then hooked the garter out of my hands and then ducked under my skirt. I gasped and tottered as her cold hand caught my ankle; she yanked the garter into place.

Papa enter the room with the two frothy white bouquets. The scent of roses and orange blossom and freesia enveloped me in a soft mist. Kyouko began playing the piano downstairs. Pachelbel's Canon. I began hyperventilating.

"Easy, Kaori," Papa said. He turned to Naruko nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

His voice sounded far away. I couldn't feel my legs.

"She'd better."

Naruko stood right in front of me, on her tiptoes to better stare me in the eye, and gripped my wrists in her hard hands.

"Focus, Kaori-chan. Naruto is waiting for you down there."

I took a deep breath, willing myself into composure. The music slowly morphed into a new song.

Papa nudged me. "Kaori, let's go."

"Kaori-chan?" Naruko asked, still holding my gaze.

"Yes," I squeaked. "Ruto. Okay." I let her pull me from the room, with Papa tagging along at my elbow.

The music was louder in the hall. It floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. I concentrated on the idea of Naruto waiting below to get my feet to shuffle forward.

The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

"It's my turn," Naruko chimed. "Count to five and follow me."

She began a slow, graceful dance down the staircase. I should have realized that having Naruko as my only bridesmaid was a mistake. I would look that much more uncoordinated coming behind her.

A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I recognized my cue.

"Don't let me fall, Papa," I whispered. Papa pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly.

One step at a time, I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until my feet were safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could be counted on to be the blushing bride.

As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs—blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focused on me—until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was barely conscious that Minato-san stood by his side, and Kushina-san behind them both. I didn't see Chiaki where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests—they would have to wait till later. All I really saw was Ruto's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. Suddenly, it was only the pressure of papa's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle.

The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last, I was there. Ruto held out his hand. Papa took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Ruto's hand.

"You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter. You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, "Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of.""

Grandpa Hashirama, the ones Ruto choose as our solemniser, begin enounce our wedding vows

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times. In that moment, as grandpa Hashirama said his part, I looked into Ruto's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him. I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"Will you, Naruto, keep Kaori as your favorite person — to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?"

"I will," he vowed.

"Will you, Kaori, keep Naruto as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?"

"I will," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face.

"Will you, Naruto and Kaori , be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?"

"We will."

Grandpa Hashirama declared us husband and wife, and then Ruto's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was _mine_. His blue-sky eyes looked as if they would have tears, too. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms—bouquet and all—around his neck. He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason… only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his. He began the kiss, and he had to end it; I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience.

Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back—too soon—to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. But underneath his momentary entertainment at my public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own. The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family.

 **.**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 **.**

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly - proof of Naruko's flawless planning. The ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, Ruto led me through the glass back doors. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the friends we'd just embraced. There was time to talk now, to laugh.

"Congrats, guys," Watari-kun told us, ducking his head under the edge of a flower garland. His sister, Kae, was tight by his side, "It's good to see things work out for you, Naruto Senpai," she said. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Kae-chan. That means a lot to us." Naruto pulled away from Watari-kun and smiled at Kae.

A bit of a line was forming, so Watari-kun and his sister waved goodbye and head toward the food. Nibutani-san is the next to claim us, followed by Naruko friend, Ayase Aragaki and then Chiaki and Kyouko - who were, to my surprise, holding hands. I hadn't heard that they were together again. That was nice. Behind them were Naruko group of friends. I realized I was holding my breath as the girl in front – Rias Gremory, I assumed from her beautiful face and crimson hair - reached out to embrace Ruto. Next to her was Naruto kouhai, Ruri Gokou, and two other girl with long red hair and short blue hair who were stared at me with open curiosity.

Rias was still holding Ruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I've missed you."

Naruto chuckled and deftly maneuvered out of the hug, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as if to get a better look at her.

"It's been too long, Rias-san. You look well."

"So do you."

"Let me introduce you to my wife."

It was the first time Ruto had said that word since it was officially true; he seemed like he would explode with satisfaction saying it now. Rias and Ruri all laughed lightly in response.

"Rias-san, this is my wife Kaori."

Rias eyed me with a look that was much more speculative than it was resigned, and then reached out to take my hand.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, Kaori-chan! Now I finally able to see the girl who has conquered Naruto-kun's heart" She smiled at me.

"N-Nice to meet you, Gremory-san." I blushed.

"Hehe, Kaori-chan you don't need to be so formal at me, you can call me Rias, after all I consider myself Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan extended family."

"O-Okay, thank you, Rias-san." I smiled shyly.

"Mwu~ I'm so jealous with Naruto-kun and Kaori-chan that they getting married now! Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Ruri-chan?" She grinned at Ruri.

"Hmph, Keep the dream alive," Ruri said with a roll of her eyes. She took my hand from Rias's and squeezed it gently. "Congratulations, Kaori Senpai. I'm happy for both of you. I'm sure you two will have the happiest married life, cause your love for each other is obvious and is a true inspiration for everyone around us."

"Thank you, Ruri-chan."

After Ruri, it was the red and blue haired girls turn who greeted me.

"Hey, I'm Kuuko Yasaka and this is Rem. This the first time we met but we're so very pleased to finally meet you, Kaori-san. Congratulations for you weddings."

"Nice to meet you, Kaori-san. We are truly glad to be a part of your special day. I wish you and Naruto-san have a wonderful Married life."

"Thank you Kuuko-san, Rem-san. I'm also happy to meet you two. " I replied and shook their hands. Naruto and Naruko really had a wonderful friends. They really nice person.

Rias glanced at the people waiting behind her - Minato-san's friends from the police station. Their eyes were huge as they took in the Rias Group.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have much of time for that!" Rias giggled as she and her group moved on.

All the standard traditions were kept. I was blinded by flashbulbs as we held the knife over a spectacular cake - too grand, I thought, for our relatively intimate group of friends and family. We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces; Ruto manfully swallowed his portion as I watched in disbelief. I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Karin's surprised hands. Menma howled with laughter seeing her sister surprise face

And when the music started, Ruto pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance; I went willingly, despite my fear of dancing - especially dancing in front of an audience - just happy to have him holding me. He did all the work, and I twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Namikaze?" He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," he reminded me, his voice exultant, and he leaned down to kiss me while we danced.

Cameras clicked feverishly. The music changed, Ruto wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. His arms tightened.

"I could get used to this," I said.

"I thought you hate dancing, Kaori?"

"Dancing isn't so bad - with you. But I was thinking more of this," and I pressed myself to him even tighter, "of never having to let you go."

"Never," he promised, and he leaned down to kiss me.

It was a serious kind of kiss - intense, slow but building… I'd pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard Naruko call, "Kaori-chan! It's time!" I felt a brief flicker of irritation with my new sister for the interruption.

Ruto ignored her; his lips were hard against mine, more urgent than before. My heart broke into a sprint and my palms were slick against his neck.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Naruko demanded, right next to me now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

Ruto turned his face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Naruko," and then pressed his lips to mine again.

"Kaori-chan, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" She demanded.

I wasn't really paying much attention. At the moment, I simply didn't care.

Naruko growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Naruto. So help me, I will."

Ruto froze. Then he lifted his face from mine and glared at his favorite sister. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking my hand. "Kaori-chan, come with me."

I tugged against her hold, stretching up on my toes to kiss him one more time. She jerked my arm impatiently, hauling me away from him. There were a few chuckles from the watching guests. I gave up then and let her lead me into the empty house.

Naruko looked annoyed.

"Sorry, Naruko-chan," I apologized.

"I don't blame you, Kaori-chan." She sighed. "You don't seem to be able help yourself."

I giggled at her martyred expression, and she scowled.

"Thank you, Naruko-chan. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had," I told her earnestly. "Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world."

That thawed her out; she smiled a huge smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

Karin and Kushina-san were waiting upstairs. The three of them quickly had me out of my dress and into Naruko's deep blue going-away ensemble. I was grateful when someone pulled the pins out of my hair and let it fall loose down my back, wavy from the braids, saving me from a hairpin headache later.

"Everything's ready," Naruko said. "Your suitcases are in the car - Menma's bringing it around." She pulled me back toward the stairs.

Ruto was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I took his outstretched hand but leaned away, scanning the little crowd that was waiting to see us off.

"Papa?" I asked, my eyes searching.

"Over here," Ruto murmured. He pulled me through the guests; they made a pathway for us. We found my father leaning awkwardly against the wall behind everyone else, looking a little like he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes explained why.

"Oh, Papa!" I hugged him around the waist, tears streaming again - I was crying so much tonight.

He patted my back. "There, now. You don't want to miss your plane."

It was hard to talk about love with my father - we were so much alike, always reverting to trivial things to avoid embarrassing emotional displays. But this was no time for being self-conscious.

"I love you forever, Papa. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Kaori. Always have, always will."

I kissed my father cheek at the same time that he kissed mine.

"Don't forget to call me when you arrive."

"Yes, Papa, I promised."

"Go on, then," he said softly. "Don't want to be late."

The guests made another aisle for us. Ruto pulled me close to his side as we made our escape.

"Kaori, are you ready?"

"I am," I said, and I knew that it was true.

Everyone applauded when Ruto kissed me on the doorstep. Then he rushed me to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone, probably Kyouko, threw with uncanny precision, and I caught a lot of the ricochets off Ruto's back.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes - designer shoes that looked brand-new - dangling behind the bumper.

Ruto shielded me from the rice while I climbed in, and then he was in and we were speeding away as I waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where my families waved back.

Ruto squeezed my hand. "I love you, Kaori."

I leaned my head against his arm. "That's why we're here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for all of your encouragement in this story. I am sad to say that this story is finally complete. You guys have been an absolute amazing. There has been just many things I want to say but all I can think of is thank you so much. I was so happy with many Review, favorite, and follow on this story._**

 ** _Have an awesome day and hope you loved this chapter and story just as much as I did._**

 ** _And thanks for lasting until the very end._**

 ** _~Kirisa~_**

* * *

 _\- This just a short story I make for the upcoming Christmas and two year anniversary of this story. -_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Christmas Special**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Two years after Naruto & Kaori wedding**_

The young couple, Naruto and Kaori, walked hand in hand, a big smile plastered onto Naruto features, as Kaori was more shy, still giving an happy allure to her beautiful face.

The city of Tokyo was painted in dull greys and couloured blacks as it always had been. The illuminating lampposts gave off pale yellow rays which danced on the paved streets, Kaori`s delicate steps almost inaudible as she snaked her arm around her blue eyed husband's to catch some of the warmth his body always held.

Since their marriage Kaori had always been clingy towards her husband, the boundaries of her clinginess were not to be surpassed by any human alive. Though Naruto had found it annoying at the beginning, Naruto got used to it gradually, becoming addicted to the warm hugs, innocent glomps, stolen kisses and all the small things her beautiful wife applied to him and only him – and he was quite proud that he was the object of Kaori's affection.

The rather cold wind run at an incredible speed, cutting through void with a creepy sound and as it hit the walls of the brick made buildings slowly died, only to be replaced by another freezing wave which pinched the exposed face and hands of Kaori, bringing colour to her cheeks and making her body tremble slightly.

Noticing the small shiver, Naruto protectively put his arm over his wife's shoulders, bringing her small body closer to his, so that Kaori was safe from the wind and any other harm that could be done.

Taking their time to get to the objective – as the atmosphere was soon to be hectic, noisy, in less words, disturbing - the newly built Namikaze Mansion appeared in the sight, standing tall, a typical Western Villa built in the Victorian style which held so much elegance and mystery.

Every single light in the mansion seemed to be on, as the young couple was soon enough greeted by Naruto's mother – a woman who never failed to surprise people around her, staying the same over years, even though some times were harsh for her – and welcomed them into the coziness of the interior.

Kaori and Kushina got into a half embrace, barely kissing their cheeks, shortly followed by Minato's parental pat on the shoulder. The silence was broken as soon as Naruto favorite little sister, Naruko, happily descended the stairs, tackling her sister in law into a friendly hug at which she gladly responded. Lazily following her were the Uzumaki family, six at number, including Naruto's grandfather, Grandpa Hashirama which waved towards Kaori.

"Hey guys, nice to see you!" Naruto sort of saluted, stroking the golden coloured hair of her little sister.

"I thought you weren't going to come this Christmas, Naruto!" Naruko said somewhat shocked.

Naruto and Kaori gazed into eachother's eye for a moment, silly smiles playing onto their features before actually responding.

"Well, we weren't planning this, truth to be told. Kaori was quite sick lately and I did't want to put her through danger." Naruto broke the silence, catching his wife's hand into a soft grasp.

"Oh! But are you feeling better now, Kaori-chan?" Karin asked, enveloping Kaori's free hand into her soft and warm palms.

"I`m better now Karin-chan, don't worry! It was just a minor thing." Kaori responded, welcoming Karin with a soft expression.

"That's good! Though, you shouldn't push yourself too hard, Kaori-chan! We'll have dinner and you can go and rest darling!" Kushina continued, motherly pinching the rosy cheek of her daughter in law.

"This is very kind of you Mom, but I have to refuse dinner. I quite have this vomit feeling which refuses to leave." Kaori gave an apologetic smile.

"But you should at least drink a cup of tea! It will warm you up!" Naruko suggested at which Kaori nodded.

"Let me taking care of this!" Menma offered, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Watch out with that, will you Menma? You don't want to accidentally poison our precious Kaori-chan's sexy body, now, would you?" Grandpa Hashirama said in a jokingly way, gaining a snicker from the said man.

"Dammit, old man! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto intervened, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Aww, honey! Don't get all so stressed!" Kaori cooed, giving her husband a small peck on the lips.

"If it weren't for you Kaori, I swear I wouldn't be here now." Naruto sighed, offering his wife his arm for support.

"They are your family too, dummy! And they are also mine. I love them all. Even Grandpa Hashirama's perverted remarks!" Kaori took his arm, carefully climbing the wooden stairs.

"I don't hate them. The fact is that…" Naruto started, awkwardly scratching his neck while they've already reached their room.

"I've just wanted to be the two of us this Christmas. I don`t want you to get stressed, because I know how noisy they can be. I`m concerned about your health, okay?" the door opened revealing the untouched objects.

"I'm okay Ruto!~ It`s just natural, so don't get overworry, will you?" Kaori said in a sweet tone which melted her husband's heart and at which his stiffened shoulders loosened.

 **.**

 **_ஜஜ** **_**

 **.**

Kaori shifted from a side to another, feeling either too warm, either too cold. With a small huff, she threw the covers off of her, carefull not to disturb her sleeping husband. Watching his peaceful features while he slept made Kaori warm on the inside.

After two years of marriage she still loved his blue-sky eyes as if they were at the beginning of the relationship, if not, even more. They had their silly fights, heated arguments which ended with them parting ways and feeling guilty – Naruto rubbing his hands in concern and regretting his words – Kaori's eyes watering and small sobs escaping her lips for which Naruto would feel like an asshole and an unworthy man for Kaori – but she loved him with a burning passion and nothing could change what she had felt for him.

Making her way towards the window as silently as possible, a pair of arms circled Kaori's slim waist which caused her to tremble in fear. Her heart beat calmed though when the aroma of Earl tea enveloped her senses, placing a fragile hand onto Kaori's arms.

"Can't sleep, love?" Naruto sleepily asked.

Kaori shook her head, drawing a little the curtains so she her gray-blue orbs could see the outside world. When they were enough drawn, she let a small gasp escape her lips, placing a hand over her mouth to suppress a squeal.

Naruto chuckled at his wife's childish behaviour over something as simple as that. But that's what he adored the most about Kaori – no matter how many times it happened, simple things meant the world to her – and one of those simple, still amazing things at the moment were the fluffy white snowflakes dancing in circles in the frozen wind, swirling, swaying, as if they were graceful ballerinas and the city of Tokyo was their stage.

Kaori gray-blue eyes watched with a childish pleasure until the horizon line the soft white cover which made Tokyo look so much vivid, more of a playground. Through the foreground of white festive spectacle which blocked most of the view, in the inky black background only the Tokyo Tower was illuminated.

Naruto started drawing soothing circles on Kaori's tummy, the said action causing her to softly giggle.

"When are we going to tell them?" Naruto asked more himself than her, dreamily gazing outside the window.

"I don`t know. I hope they'll enjoy the news." Kaori let out a small sigh, suddenly uncertain.

"They will!" Naruto kissed Kaori's exposed shoulder.

"What about tomorrow?" Kaori simply asked, a smile playing onto her features.

"Tomorrow is just fine!" Naruto answered, bringing his wife under the covers for the needed sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Ruto!" Kaori whispered, placing an innocent kiss onto Naruto's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Kaori and little one!" Naruto contently responded, kissing back her dearest wife.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **ஜஜ** **_**


End file.
